Nueva Era
by mabelen07
Summary: Esta historia al igual q "Despertar", no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tamara Gutierrez Pardo, pero la publico para todos aquellos q son fans de Twilight y sobre todo para los q son fans de la pareja Jacob/Nessie. Es un regalo espero les agrade. XDDD
1. Indice

INDICE:

- PARTE UNO: HORIZONTE  
- PARTE DOS: PROFECÍA  
- PARTE TRES: COMIENZO  
- PARTE CUATRO: NUEVA ERA

NUEVA ERA:

Basado en las novelas de Stephenie Meyer: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.


	2. Parte Uno: Horizonte

=PARTE UNO=  
HORIZONTE

= RENESMEE =

PREFACIO

- Jake – le llamé con un murmullo.  
- Dime.

Alcé el rostro para mirarle y él bajó el suyo, haciendo que nuestros dos semblantes quedasen a un palmo.

- Prométeme que jamás olvidarás que te quiero – susurré.  
- ¿Qué? – inquirió sin comprender.  
- Pase lo que pase, aunque no te lo pueda decir, quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre seré tuya, que te amo, y que siempre, siempre te amaré.  
- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – sus cejas bajaron con extrañeza.  
- No lo sé…, es una especie de intuición – manifesté con un poco de ansiedad.  
- Nessie, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – murmuró.  
- Prométemelo – le imploré, subiendo la mano para acariciar su hermoso rostro -, prométeme que nunca olvidarás que te quiero.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos durante un instante.

- Te lo prometo – dijo por fin.  
- Gracias – sonreí -. Te quiero.  
- Te quiero – sonrió él también.


	3. Más Humana

MÁS HUMANA :

Mientras el señor Berty daba su tediosa lección de Literatura, yo no hacía más que mirar los goterones que caían del dintel de la ventana junto a la que me sentaba. Éstos eran tan densos y pesados, que hacían un ruido acuático y sordo al estrellarse contra el alféizar, claro que esto sólo era capaz de escucharlo yo.

La lluvia ni siquiera tocaba el cristal, tal era la fuerza con la que caía, y eso me desesperaba, porque, cuanto más la miraba, más me iba haciendo a la idea de que los planes para montar en moto con Jake iban a tener que ser pospuestos para otro día.

- Rayos – mascullé.  
- ¿Decía algo, señorita Cullen? – preguntó de repente el señor Berty, haciendo que toda la clase se girara para mirarme.

Volví mi rostro hacia delante súbitamente, completamente ruborizada, ya que había estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- No, no, nada.  
- ¿Le parece muy poética la lluvia?

Se escuchó un murmullo de risitas.

Genial.

- No – respondí.

Opté por no abrir más la boca, para no meter la pata, y ponerle cara de cordero degollado.

Pareció funcionar. El señor Berty suspiró, sacando el aire por la nariz, y volvió a levantar el libro para seguir leyendo ese soporífero poema.

Miré a mi lado. La silla contigua a la mía estaba vacía, como ya llevaba estándolo toda esta semana. Alcé la vista y mis ojos se toparon con los de Brenda, que este curso coincidía con nosotras en muchas clases. Sí, ella también estaba preocupada por Helen. Ni siquiera nos había llamado y no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ella.

El señor Berty dejó su lectura un segundo y me observó con ojos de advertencia, así que miré hacia delante otra vez para procurar prestar la mayor atención posible al dichoso poema.

Afortunadamente, la clase de Literatura terminó pronto. En cuanto el timbre sonó, la clase se llenó de voces y ruido de sillas arrastrándose. Me levanté de mi pupitre, después de recoger mis cosas, me puse la mochila al hombro e inicié la marcha al de Brenda.

No llegué. Enseguida fui interceptada por Matt Hoffman, el cual se plantó delante de mí tan de repente, que tuve que dar un saltito hacia atrás para no chocarme con él.

Matt era el típico guaperas del instituto. Bueno, guaperas para las demás, porque yo, acostumbrada a vampiros perfectos y a mi espectacular novio, no lo veía guapo para nada. Su pelo rubio y ondulado era separado por una raya a un lado que dejaba caer un flequillo a modo de cortina sobre uno de sus ojos azules. Era bastante alto, pues jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto, del cual era el capitán, y tenía un séquito de seguidoras que no hacían más que suspirar por él y que lo perseguían a todas partes dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera. Se había ligado a la mitad de animadoras del equipo, dato que él mismo se había encargado de airear - y seguramente engordar - por todo el centro, ya que era un presumido y un vanidoso insoportable. Yo lo aborrecía. Desde que se había fijado en mí el primer día de clase en Literatura, que, gracias a Dios, era la única asignatura en la que coincidíamos, no dejaba de darme la brasa, y eso que Jake venía a traerme y a buscarme todos los días y ya lo tenía que haber visto por aquí de sobra. Una cosa sí tenía que concederle: era muy valiente. O tal vez muy ingenuo, porque si supiera que Jake podía aplastarle como a una simple hormiga, no se pondría tan gallito.

- ¿Cómo te va, Nessie? – saludó con sus aires presuntuosos, medio sentándose en el pupitre de Brenda.

Ésta le dedicó una mirada asesina desde su silla, pues seguía sentada, recogiendo todos sus bártulos.

- Bien, gracias – le contesté con un tono un tanto cansado, moviéndome hacia un lado para hablar con Brenda.

Tampoco me dejó. Inclinó el torso hacia un lado y puso su mano sobre mi brazo para detenerme.

- Esta noche voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa, y tú tienes la suerte de estar invitada – soltó con una mueca que pretendía seductora, pero que a mí no me impresionó nada de nada, más bien al revés.

Cogí su impertinente mano – agarrándola de la muñeca, que estaba cubierta por la manga de su cazadora del equipo de baloncesto, la cual lucía con un orgullo vanidoso –, la separé de mi brazo y la dejé caer hacia abajo.

- No, gracias. Ya tengo planes con mi novio – recalqué la palabra, como siempre hacía cuando me saltaba con alguna de estas cosas.

Brenda se levantó de su asiento y se puso a mi lado, mirándole con cansancio.

- Bueno, la próxima vez, entonces – repitió él, al igual que también hacía siempre.  
- No creo.

Y Brenda y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta de clase.

Cuando salimos del aula, ya le estaba esperando un séquito de chicas, que me lanzaron mil cuchillos con la mirada mientras pasábamos frente a ellas.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? – resoplé, al dejarlas atrás.  
- Déjalas. Pasa de ellas – me dijo Brenda con tranquilidad.  
- Y ese pesado, ¿no se da cuenta de que no me interesa nada de nada? – volví a resoplar.  
- Bueno, tal vez si le dijeras que estas prometida, te dejaría en paz.

No me pasó desapercibido el retintín con que lo dijo.

- Sabes de sobra que aquí todavía no quiero que lo sepa nadie fuera de nosotras cinco – le reiteré por enésima vez.  
- Pues no sé por qué.  
- Ya viste lo que pasó cuando la gente se enteró de que estoy viviendo con Jacob – empecé a recordarle mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la cafetería -. Si no fuera porque en septiembre hice dieciocho según mi carné, el director hubiera ido a hablar con mis padres. No quiero ser la comidilla de todo el instituto otra vez, y mucho menos volver a tener al señor Greene encima de mí. Era lo que me faltaba – suspiré.  
- Sí, la verdad es que aquí las noticias vuelan – se rió ella -. Pero si le dijeras a Matt que te vas a casar…  
- Si le dijera a Matt que me voy a casar, sería como clamarlo a voces desde el megáfono – la interrumpí.  
- Tienes razón – Brenda volvió a reírse.  
- Si te digo la verdad, me muero por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos – confesé -. Pero tienes que entender que, para los demás, sólo tengo dieciocho años, y esto del matrimonio se vería muy raro. Nadie de aquí, excepto tú, sabe que ya tengo más de veinte, aunque los aparente de sobra.  
- Sí, bueno, tienes razón – repitió, asintiendo -. Se armaría un revuelo bastante gordo de rumores sobre el tema. No te dejarían en paz. Ya llama bastante la atención su especial apego.  
- Por eso voy a esperar a finales de curso – revelé -. Entonces, lo diré, lo gritaré y le quitaré el micrófono al señor Greene para anunciarlo por el megáfono.

Nos reímos y abrimos la puerta de la cafetería.

- Mira, ya están ahí las gemelas – señaló.

Las mencionadas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, con sus bandejas llenas de comida. Hicimos lo propio con las nuestras y nos sentamos a la mesa con ellas.

- ¿Cómo es que han tardado tanto? – quiso saber Jennifer.  
- El pesado de Matt Hoffman ha vuelto a invitar a Nessie a una de sus fiestas – reveló Brenda.  
- ¿Otra vez? – se rió Alison.  
- Yo creo que ese chico hace fiestas sólo para que vayas tú – siguió Jennifer.  
- Pues ya puede esperar – afirmé, metiéndome una patata en la boca -. Por cierto, ¿saben algo de Helen? – pregunté para cambiar de tema, aunque también porque estaba preocupada por ella.  
- Ayer por la noche llamé a su casa, pero se puso el borracho de su padre, que no sabía siquiera si ella estaba por allí o no – comentó Jennifer, chistando con desaprobación.  
- Sí, y luego yo la llamé a su móvil, pero lo tenía apagado – continuó Alison.  
- Qué raro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – inquirí, cogiendo mi vaso con agua para beber.  
- A lo mejor le ha dado una de esas fiebres alérgicas que te dan a ti en primavera – aventuró Alison.

El último trago se me atragantó, por no escupirlo, y empecé a toser.

- No creo… - masculló Brenda, mirando hacia otro lado mientras una ligera curva elevaba sus labios.

Le dediqué una mueca de odio.

- Todavía no es primavera, tonta – le corrigió Jennifer a su hermana.  
- Bueno, pero queda poco – alegó Alison.  
- Pero, si estamos a veintiocho de enero – volvió a rebatirle su hermana, extrañada, a modo de recordatorio.  
- Sí, pero estos próximos meses dicen que van a ser muy calurosos y que la primavera se va a adelantar. Además, a lo mejor es otra clase de alergia, ¿no?

Carraspeé.

- Llamaré a Helen esta noche, a ver si sé algo – declaré para centrar el tema de nuevo, cogiendo mi vaso con agua.  
- Sí, prueba tú y ya nos dices – dijo Alison.  
- Las llamaré esta noche, no se preocupen.  
- ¿Me puedes pasar el ketchup? – le pidió Jennifer a Brenda.  
- Claro.

En un santiamén, el ambiente cambió totalmente. La mesa se llenó de comentarios, cotilleos y quejas de profesores y exámenes que hicieron que la hora del almuerzo pasara volando.

Este año no coincidía con Helen en todas las asignaturas, sin embargo, tuve la suerte de que en las clases en las que no estaba ella, sí estaba Brenda, por lo que en esas asignaturas me sentaba con esta última.

El resto de clases pasaron tan lentas como siempre. Como siempre me parecían a mí, claro, porque mientras tomaba apuntes, a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en Jake, en verlo ya, en abrazarlo, en besarlo, y otras cosas más que tenía pensado hacerle en casa…

La lección de la señora Smith se vio interrumpida, al fin, por ese estridente pero tan deseado sonido del timbre. En cuanto el riiiiiiiiing sonó, todos los alumnos comenzamos a recoger para evacuar el aula a toda prisa. Se notaba que era viernes.

Me dio un alegrón enorme cuando miré por la ventana y vi que ya no llovía. Las perspectivas para esta tarde volvían a brillar como el halo de sol que consiguió colarse por un claro de las ya no tan densas y grises nubes.

El maravilloso efluvio de mi chico ya hacía presencia en el aula, eso hizo que las mariposas de mi estómago empezaran a agitarse, ansiosas.

Brenda y yo terminamos de recoger y salimos de la clase, yo con precipitación. Jacob estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto de color beige, justo frente a la puerta, esperándome. Desde que los Vulturis me habían secuestrado, ahora me esperaba en la misma puerta de clase, bueno, cuando conseguía esquivar al señor Greene. Llevaba esa camiseta marrón que le había comprado ayer. Dios, qué bien le quedaba.

En cuanto me vio, me mostró su amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, y yo me pegué a él ipso facto, casi no le dio tiempo ni a sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

- Hola, preciosa – murmuró, ya acercando su rostro al mío mientras sus palmas rodeaban mi cintura.  
- Hola – sonreí en su boca.

Las mariposas dominaron mi cuerpo por completo cuando empezamos a besarnos con esa efusividad con la que nos cogíamos siempre que estábamos tantas horas separados. Ni siquiera reparé en el bullicio de los demás estudiantes, y mucho menos en sus miradas.

- Bueno, yo ya los veo fuera – me pareció que decía Brenda.

Para mi desgracia, no me quedó más remedio que despegar mis labios de los suyos.

- Nosotros también deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que nos vea el señor Greene – cuchicheé, frotando el lateral de su nariz con la mía.

Demasiado tarde.

- Señor Black – interrumpió de repente el señor Greene, matizando ese apellido que ya le resultaba demasiado familiar con mal humor. Jake y yo nos separamos -. ¿No le dije mil veces que si volvía a entrar en mi escuela, llamaría a la policía? Está incurriendo en un delito de allanamiento continuamente y ya me estoy cansando.  
- Sólo venía a buscar a mi chica, señor Greene – intervino Jake en su defensa con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia, agarrando mi mano.  
- Puede esperarla fuera, no tiene por qué entrar en el edificio – entonces, sus cejas bajaron tanto, que sus ojos quedaron hundidos en una profunda sombra -. La próxima vez, llamaré a la policía. ¿Me ha entendido?  
- Sí, señor – contestó Jake, haciendo el saludo militar con otra sonrisa.

El señor Greene resolló por la nariz, y apretó tanto los labios, que se convirtieron en una sola línea fruncida. Tiré de mi novio para iniciar la huída y avanzamos por el pasillo, dejando al director refunfuñando a nuestras espaldas.

- Creo que en el fondo le caigo bien a ese tipo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Sí, pues será muy, muy en el fondo – suspiré.  
- Que sí, te lo digo yo. Lleva cuatro meses y medio diciéndome que va a llamar a la policía y todavía no lo ha hecho, por algo será, ¿no?  
- Puede que sea porque ya sabe que conoces al jefe de policía Swan, ¿no crees? – insinué con sarcasmo.  
- Que no, que no, te digo que le caigo bien – insistió.  
- Si tú lo dices… - acepté, riéndome.

Continuamos por el pasillo hasta que salimos al exterior. La alegría volvió a hacer acto de presencia en mí, parecía que el sol se estaba haciendo un hueco más grande.

- Por fin puedes enseñarme a montar en moto, hoy no llueve –dije con alegría mientras nos acercábamos a las gemelas, a Seth y Brenda, que estaban junto a nuestro Golf y al Volvo azul metalizado.  
- Tienes ganas, ¿eh? – se rió.  
- Pues sí – asentí.  
- No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, sacamos las motos del garaje y nos vamos por ahí a practicar.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

- ¿Cómo estas, Nessie? – me saludó Seth, sonriéndome, cuando llegamos a su lado.  
- Hola, Seth – correspondí con otra sonrisa.  
- Qué, ¿ya te ha atrapado el director otra vez? – se rió, dirigiéndose a Jake.  
- Creo que está empezando a cogerme cariño y todo – respondió mi chico con un toque de ironía.  
- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya – anuncié, tirando de Jake.  
- ¿Ya? – preguntó el otro quileute, extrañado.  
- Sí, Jake me va a enseñar a montar en moto.  
- ¿Y a dónde van a ir? Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo – se burló.

Le dediqué un mohín e ignoré esa tomadura de pelo tan típica del cromosoma Y.

- Vamos, que luego anochece y ya no nos da tiempo a nada – azucé a Jacob, haciéndole caminar detrás de mí hacia el coche.  
- Sí. Bueno, chicos, nos vemos – se despidió, abriendo la puerta mientras yo ya corría hacia la mía.

Subimos al Golf, arrancó y me despedí de ellos con la mano a la vez que salíamos del aparcamiento.

El trayecto hacia La Push estuvo amenizado todo el tiempo por las anécdotas de Jake, así que me distrajo tanto, que cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos aparcando junto al garaje de casa.

Nos apeamos del coche y llegamos al garaje entre bromas.

- ¡La has lavado y todo! – exclamé al ver la moto roja, reluciente.  
- Claro, te dije que te la iba a dejar como nueva, ¿recuerdas?

El ciclomotor en cuestión era el que mi madre utilizaba para montar junto a Jacob hace años. Yo preferí llamarla para pedirle un cierto permiso y asegurarme de que no le molestaba; no era por nada, pero eso de montar en moto era algo que siempre había sido algo especial entre Jake y ella, y yo no quería entrometerme. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Mamá me la regaló sin pensárselo dos veces – aunque admitió que en realidad ya no la quería para nada y que hacía mucho tiempo que se la había dado a Jacob – y se quedó encantada de que yo la aprovechara y le diera uso, si bien añadió que con cuidado.

Como hacía siete años que no se había movido del sitio, Jake tuvo que meterle mano para ponerla apunto otra vez. Lo que no me esperaba es que también la iba a lavar. Ahora, sin una mota de polvo que la cubriera, parecía nueva.

- Qué genial – sonreí.  
- Bueno, qué, ¿vamos? – propuso con su moto ya agarrada, preparada para sacarla fuera.  
- Sí.

Cogí la mía del manillar y salimos del garaje. Caminamos por delante de nuestra casa, pasamos los árboles que bordeaban el claro del jardín y nos internamos en el bosque. Las condujimos por una senda estrecha, en la que tuvimos que ir en fila, durante unos cinco minutos y al final volvimos a salir del bosque para encontrarnos una carretera estrecha y sin asfaltar, delimitada por un reguero de árboles.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado – anunció, dejando su ciclomotor apoyado sobre la pata metálica del mismo.

Se acercó a mí, me quitó la moto, se sentó sobre ella, desplazándose a la parte trasera del asiento y sujetando el ciclomotor entre sus piernas, y dio unos golpecitos encima con una enorme sonrisa para que yo me pusiera delante de él.

Le hice caso y me senté en el hueco que quedaba delante. Jacob se arrimó a mí, apartó mi pelo hacia el otro lado de mi cuello, lo cual me puso todo el vello de punta, y cogió mis manos a modo de marioneta para llevarlas al manillar.

- Bueno, ahora atenta – eso era difícil, teniéndolo tan pegado a mí y notando su aliento abrasador en mi oreja -. Acelerador y freno – hizo que mi mano derecha girase el manillar primero y que apretara la palanca hacia dentro después -. Y esto es el embrague – murmuró en mi oído, apretando mis dedos sobre la palanca izquierda.

Volví a estremecerme. Solté nuestras manos del manillar para ponerme más derecha, obligado a Jake a hacer lo mismo, y me giré levemente hacia él. Su boca quedó a un par de centímetros de la mía.

- ¿Estás flirteando conmigo o me estás enseñando? – bisbiseé con una sonrisa.  
- Se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez, ¿no? – alegó con otra, aunque la suya pícara, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi estómago.  
- Tú lo haces muy bien, desde luego – le reconocí.

Uní mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos durante un rato. Antes de que las mariposas y la energía subieran más de intensidad y pasaran al siguiente nivel, ese en el que ya no podría parar, terminé el beso. Más que nada porque también me interesaba aprender a montar en moto y llevaba toda la semana esperando a un día que no lloviera.

Tomé aire para recuperar el aliento y me volví hacia delante otra vez. Jacob se arrimó a mí de nuevo, tanto, que su cálida mejilla estaba pegada a mi sien.

- Bueno. Acelerador, embrague, freno, y ¿qué más? – quise saber, repitiendo las acciones que él me había mostrado antes.  
- La palanca de tu pie izquierdo es la palanca de cambios.  
- Ajá – asentí, empujándola.  
- La palanca que está detrás de tu pie derecho es el otro freno, aunque de ese olvídate por el momento. Primero usaremos el freno del manillar, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Ok – acepté, si bien repetí la acción anterior con el talón derecho para probar.  
- Y aquí está el pedal de arranque – me mostró, dándole unos toquecitos con su pierna.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Ok, aprieta el embrague y, sin soltarlo, arranca la moto. Cuando arranque, sigue sin soltar el embrague.

Pisé el pedal de arranque con potencia y el tubo de escape comenzó a rugir, haciendo que la moto vibrara con ganas.

- Guau, a la primera – alabó él -. A tu madre le costó varios intentos – se acordó.  
- Porque en aquel entonces era humana, en cambio yo, bueno, soy más humana, pero también tengo algo de vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Tengo la suficiente fuerza para accionar el pedal de arranque sin problemas.  
- También ayuda el que yo te esté sujetando la moto – añadió.  
- Bueno, ya, puede que también sea eso – acepté con una risilla -. En fin, ¿y ahora qué hago?  
- Primero lo haremos juntos, ¿ok? La llevarás tú, pero yo iré contigo para controlar.  
- ¿Por qué? – protesté, girándome otra vez para verle el rostro.

En ese momento, solté el embrague bruscamente sin darme cuenta y el ciclomotor embistió hacia delante como un toro salvaje. No nos caímos al suelo porque Jacob consiguió guardar el equilibrio de la moto con sus pies mientras la dominaba agarrando la manilla con una mano y me sujetaba a mí por la cintura con la otra para que no saliera despedida de morros. El silencio que quedó acto seguido cuando el motor se caló y se paró fue tan súbito y contundente, que me dio hasta un poco de vergüenza.

- Oh – exclamé, observando el manillar.  
- ¿Ves? Igualita que tu madre – alegó con una sonrisita, dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz con su dedo -. Ya tuve una mala experiencia con ella, no quiero que se repita la historia. Practicaremos algunas maniobras juntos y después ya probarás tú sola.

Para mi desgracia, no me quedó otra que aceptar que él tenía razón.

- Sí, ok, está bien – acepté con un suspiro -. Bueno, dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?  
- Vuelve a arrancarla como te dije antes, y no sueltes el embrague – insistió.

Así lo hice.

- Ahora, sin soltar el embrague – volvió a reiterar -, gira el acelerador un poco – comenzó a explicarme, a la vez que envolvía mis manos de nuevo para que realizaran las acciones. La moto comenzó a atronar con más ímpetu cuando lo hicimos -, y después, mete la primera marcha. Esto hazlo tú, y no sueltes la palanca del embrague hasta que yo te lo diga - soltó mis manos para dejarme a mí sola y las dejó sobre mis muslos.  
- Ok – asentí con confianza.

Metí primera con la palanca de mi pie izquierdo y dejé mis dedos inmóviles, apretando el embrague.

- Y ahora, escucha bien. Tienes que soltar el embrague muy suavemente, si no, la moto saldrá disparada hacia delante y nos podemos caer. Verás, ahora mismo tienes una granada entre las piernas, ¿ok? Esto es como si le quitases la hebilla y te quedases con el detonador en la mano.

No sé por qué eso me sonaba de algo.

- ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste a mamá? – me burlé, imaginándome la escena en la cabeza -. Dios Santo, no me extraña que se asustara la pobre.  
- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle – se defendió él, riéndose -. Es que tu madre…, bueno, verás, en aquel entonces era un poquito torpe, ¿sabes? Y tenía que advertirle para que fuera más precavida de lo normal.

La verdad es que se me hacía muy raro relacionar a mi madre con un ser torpe, ya que siempre la había visto moverse con esa gracilidad, elegancia y soltura, pero, claro, yo no la había conocido cuando era humana.

- Ignoraré ese comentario sobre mi madre, porque ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es soltar el embrague de repente para te caigas de la moto – le advertí en broma; él se rió -. Además, si lo que estás haciendo es llamarme torpe, te equivocas. Te voy a demostrar cómo conduce un semivampiro, aunque sea más humana – no pude evitar que me saliese un aire un tanto presuntuoso en la voz.  
- Pues, vamos, hazlo – azuzó para molestarme.  
- Sí – sonreí.

Levanté los dedos poco a poco de la palanca y solté el embrague lentamente. La moto vaciló un poco al iniciar la marcha, pues Jacob dejó de sujetarla con sus piernas y ahora era el vehículo quién nos sostenía a nosotros, sin embargo, enseguida la controlé sin problemas y en un segundo estábamos corriendo por ese asfalto de tierra mezclada con arena gris, lleno de baches encharcados.

- ¡Qué genial! – exclamé, riéndome.

No es que estuviera emocionada por la velocidad, la verdad es que, después de montar sobre Jacob y volar por el bosque, esto era un simple paseíllo, sin embargo, extrañamente, el hecho de llevar una moto me encantaba.

Quería que aumentara el aire que azotaba mi cara y mi pelo. Volví a apretar el embrague y empujé la palanca de cambios con el pie para meter segunda, a la vez que aceleraba un poco. Mi mano zurda soltó la palanca con demasiada precipitación y la moto se disparó hacia delante.

- Ve poco a poco, Nessie – me advirtió Jake, que continuaba bien pegado a mí con las manos en mis piernas, preparadas por si tenían que entrar en acción -. No aceleres más.  
- Pero, ¿a que lo hago bien?  
- Sí, la verdad es que sí – reconoció, riéndose -. Ay, pero ten cuidado con ese…

La moto rebotó cuando las ruedas atravesaron uno de los baches encharcados, haciéndonos pegar un pequeño salto en el asiento. El agua turbia y medio embarrada del pozo se desbordó a nuestro paso y nos salpicó todas las piernas.

- … charco – concluyó.  
- Vaya, nos hemos puesto perdidos – lamenté.  
- Bueno, esto va a la lavadora. Tú preocúpate de mirar por donde vas, ¿ok? – bromeó.  
- Jake, una curva – le avisé.

Sus manos volvieron a ponerse sobre las mías para tomar el mando, obligándome a frenar un poco con la palanca, y movimos el manillar con suavidad, recorriendo la curva despacio y fácilmente.

- ¿Ves lo que hago? – me indicó mientras girábamos, murmurándome al oído; otra vez mi vello reaccionó a ese tórrido roce -. Freno suavemente y llevo el peso del cuerpo hacia el otro lado. Si fuera en tercera, tendría que reducir, pero como vamos en segunda, con frenar un poco, ok.  
- Déjame hacerlo a mí – le pedí, entusiasmada.

Jacob se rió.

- Espera, vamos a dar la vuelta. Frena con suavidad y reduce a primera.

Frené, hundí el embrague con los dedos y reduje a primera, pero solté el embrague y la moto cabeceó bruscamente cuando entró la marcha. Por suerte, Jacob la controló sin problemas, me hizo girar el manillar, apoyando el pie en el suelo para guardar el equilibrio, y dimos la vuelta.

- Recuerda, al reducir tienes que soltar el embrague muy suavemente, ¿de acuerdo? – me aconsejó, dejando el manillar en mis manos.  
- Ok, soltar el embrague más despacio – me dije a mí misma.  
- Mete segunda.

Obedecí. Esta vez, aflojé los dedos de la palanca izquierda con más suavidad y la moto fue como la seda cuando la marcha entró.

- Ya está – sonreí con satisfacción.  
- La curva – me anunció.  
- De acuerdo, frenar un poco, girar el manillar y llevar el peso al lado contrario – me ordené otra vez para mí mientras iba realizando las acciones.

La moto roja dibujó la curva sin percances. Seguimos recto y esquivé el charco que antes nos había salpicado enteros.

- Oye, lo haces muy bien – alabó Jake con alegría.  
- ¡Es que esto me encanta! – reí con emoción.

Mi risa fue acompasada por la suya.

- Mira, ahí está mi moto – me indicó -. Vamos a parar y así pruebas tú sola, ¿qué te parece?  
- Genial – volví a reír.

Avanzamos los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar al punto de partida.

- Vete frenando poco a poco sin soltar el embrague – me aleccionó -, y cuando la moto pare del todo, apóyate sobre el pie.  
- Sí.

Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y detuve el ciclomotor, aguantando el peso del mismo y el nuestro propio con el pie, que hacía las veces de pata de apoyo, aunque Jacob también me ayudó con el suyo.

Me giré hacia él para mirarlo y nuestros rostros se quedaron a un palmo.

- No ha estado mal, ¿eh? – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Ha estado muy bien – sonreí.

Y nos dimos una serie de besos cortos.

Jake separó su rostro del mío y tomó una buena bocanada de aire para centrarse. Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno, pues ahora prueba tú solita – me exhortó después mientras se bajaba del ciclomotor -. Yo te acompañaré en mi moto, por si acaso.  
- Ok.

Esperé hasta que él se subió a su moto y la puso en marcha, para arrancar la mía. Jacob dio un giro abierto para dar la vuelta y se colocó justo a mi lado.


	4. Sagrados

SAGRADOS :

- ¿Hacemos una carrera? – le propuse con una sonrisita maléfica.  
- Ni hablar. Todavía estás muy verde.

Hice girar el manillar del acelerador para que la moto rugiera un poco.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será que tienes miedo? – le moleste.

Jacob sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me volvía loca.

- Ni hablar, repito.

Vaya, no había entrado al trapo.

- No te estarás volviendo un blandengue de esos responsables que no dejan hacer nada, ¿no? – aguijoneé.

Ahora lo que salió por su boca fue una risita.

- No sigas. La respuesta sigue siendo no.  
- Qué aburrido – resoplé.  
- ¿Es que quieres cascarte la cabeza? – rió -. Te recuerdo que no te has traído el casco, y sin casco, no hay carrera que valga. Cuando tengas más experiencia, haremos todas las carreras que quieras, te lo prometo, y te ganaré en todas, por supuesto, pero ahora mismo estás muy verde, podrías caerte y hacerte mucho daño.  
- Ja, ja – articulé con ironía para reírle el chiste malo de que me ganaría en todas -. Está bien – suspiré -, daremos paseíllos tranquilos.  
- Eso, eso, tranquilos – me picó.

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos simulando odio y él se rió más.

- Bueno, venga, dale caña al tema – me instó -. Pero sin pasar de segunda, ¿vale?  
- Vaaaaale.  
- Y recuerda, suelta el embrague…

Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir suavemente, mi moto ya estaba volando por esa carretera llena de baches encharcados, bueno, volando era un decir, porque a mí me parecía que iba muy lenta. Metí segunda y aceleré un poco más.

Jacob no tardó nada en alcanzarme. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo tenía justo a mi lado.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- Despacio, Nessie, despacio – me avisó, no obstante.  
- Voy en segunda, papá – dije para que viera que obedecía y que era una niña buena.

Se rió y seguimos avanzando, esquivando los pocillos que se presentaban a nuestro paso mientras los árboles que circunscribían la carretera venían primero y desaparecían después a nuestras espaldas con rapidez.

Miré a Jake con un poco de desafío y aceleré otro poco, dejándole tras de mí.

- No te confíes – escuché que me advertía.

Pero no le hice caso, continué corriendo delante de él, riéndome con malicia por ir ganando, aunque sabía que sería por poco tiempo, ya que yo todavía era una novata en esto, y, bueno, como no podía pasar de segunda…

Frené un poco y tomé la curva que venía, cambiando el peso de lado, como me había enseñado Jake.

De pronto, nada más salir de la curva, me topé con el cadáver de un animal a unos pocos metros, prácticamente lo tenía encima. Me asusté. Apreté los dedos en el freno con tanta fuerza y con tanta brusquedad, que la moto se clavó en el suelo repentinamente, embistiéndome hacia delante.

- ¡Nessie! – gritó Jacob detrás de mí.

Salí volando de cabeza y la moto se cayó de lado, derrapando y bufando con enfado hasta que el motor se caló.

Mis buenos reflejos de medio vampiro hicieron que mis manos y mis brazos amortiguaran mi caída y no me golpeé en la cabeza, aunque mi codo izquierdo se llevó la peor parte.

- ¡Nessie! – volvió a gritar Jake, ya bajándose de su moto apresuradamente.

Sin embargo, no fue la caída lo que me conmocionó. Cuando alcé la vista, me di cuenta de que tenía al animal muerto delante de mis narices, y ese animal era un lobo. Me incorporé, asustada, y me alejé del cadáver arrastrándome hacia atrás, quedándome sentada frente a él.

- ¡Nessie, ¿estás bien?!

Jake se arrodilló a mi lado con precipitación y comenzó a examinar mi rostro y mi cabeza.

- E-estoy bien – tartamudeé, todavía con la mirada fija en el lobo.  
- ¿Seguro? – inquirió, mirándome bien entre el pelo.  
- Sí, me he hecho un poco de daño en el codo, pero ni siquiera tengo una rozadura.  
- Menos mal – suspiró con alivio. Entonces, comenzó a regañarme -. ¿Lo ves? Igualita a tu madre. Te dije que estabas muy verde y que fueses despacio, pero nada, tú a correr. Si me hubieras hecho caso…

Mi novio se percató de la fijación de mis ojos y del olor a sangre que invadía el ambiente, y se giró para mirar. Su semblante también se puso pálido cuando vio al cánido desangrado en medio de un charco; el agua turbia del mismo era de color carmesí debido al plasma que la teñía. El pelaje pardo que vestía al lobo todavía no había dejado el invierno. La horrible cara de sufrimiento del animal se me clavó en el alma.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil, observando al lobo con una mezcla de horror y rabia en sus ojos negros. Los lobos eran sagrados en su tribu, estaba prohibido matarlos, pero para los metamorfos eso llegaba más allá, debido al vínculo que los unía con ellos. Las leyendas decían que los quileute descendían de los lobos, y en cierto modo era verdad.

Cogí su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, apretándolos. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para aligerar su pena. Él volvió a apretarlos más.

El olor de la sangre del lobo no fue lo único que mi agudo olfato percibió. Mezclado con éste, también se distinguía el efluvio de un vampiro, y era reciente. Jake se dio cuenta de esto a la vez que yo.

- Esto es obra de un chupasangres – murmuró, aún pálido.  
- Lo sé, yo también huelo el efluvio del vampiro. A lo mejor también era vegetariano y estaba alimentándose – conjeturé.  
- No, esto no ha sido para beber su sangre – afirmó con convicción y rabia -. Le ha arrancado la pata derecha.  
- Oh – murmuré con espanto cuando me fijé.

Con espanto, con verdadero espanto, porque la horrible expresión de dolor del lobo me indicaba que se la había extirpado en vida. Esa expresión me heló el alma, no pude evitar relacionarlo con mis hermanos los metamorfos, lo único que los diferenciaba así a primera vista era el tamaño. A Jacob le rechinaron los dientes.

- No sé por qué lo habrá hecho, pero esto no me gusta ni un pelo.

Se giró hacia mí y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- Es horrible – musité al hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Voy a transformarme, tengo que avisar a la manada de que hay un vampiro suelto por aquí – dijo, ya quitándose la camiseta -. Con suerte, le pillaremos y le daremos su merecido.

Se escondió tras los árboles que limitaban con la carretera, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que apareciese alguien por ahí. Al cabo de un minuto, regresó como humano mientras se iba cubriendo el torso de nuevo.

- Ya está. Leah ha organizado una patrulla para rastrearlo y ya están de camino. Esperemos que ese chupasangres no sea muy hábil y no pueda ocultar su rastro.

Llegó a mi lado y cogió mi mano. Se quedó quieto, observando al lobo fijamente, como antes. Su expresión no me engañaba. No me hacía falta preguntarle para saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón en estos momentos, porque yo sentía exactamente lo mismo. Nuestra conexión era tan fuerte, que yo misma ya estaba vinculada con los lobos. Su dolor era mi dolor, su rabia era mi rabia.

Me puse frente a él y le abracé con fuerza para consolarle, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho. Jacob me rodeó con sus brazos, hundió su rostro en mi pelo para olerlo y apretó su abrazo.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, sin decirnos nada; no hacía falta. Ese silencio, amenizado con los sonidos del bosque y con los latidos que retumbaban en nuestros pechos, ya lo decía todo.

Entonces, Jake giró el rostro al lado contrario al que lo tenía yo y se envaró levemente. Eso hizo que despegara mi mejilla de su pecho y mi cara se volviese en su dirección, extrañada.

Un grupo de cuatro lobos salió de la espesura del bosque que flanqueaba la carretera sin asfaltar en la que nos encontrábamos. Era la manada del lobo muerto, que debían de estar buscando a su compañero. Mi boca dejó escapar un silencioso jadeo del asombro.

- No te muevas – me susurró Jacob con una voz extremadamente baja mientras se despegaba de mí y se ponía delante para protegerme.

Era una tontería, pues estaba acostumbrada a lobos gigantes, y no tenía miedo, pero sí respeto, porque los lobos que yo conocía eran seres racionales, humanos, y estos no dejaban de ser animales salvajes que podían reaccionar de cualquier forma. Sabía que Jacob y yo no tendríamos ningún problema en defendernos de un posible ataque, al fin y al cabo, solamente eran cuatro lobos, y sus colmillos poco podrían hacerle a un lobo gigante que se curaba con extremada rapidez y a la piel de un semivampiro, pero también sabía que Jake jamás les haría daño, bueno, a no ser que ellos me hicieran daño a mí, con lo cual… Ay, Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en tantas cosas en momentos así?

Sin embargo, para mi asombro, no mostraron ni un ápice de agresividad. En vez de eso, se acercaron lentamente, con precaución, emitiendo unos suaves gimoteos mientras lamían sus hocicos y pegaban las orejas a sus cabezas, medio arrastrándose y escondiendo la cola entre las patas en señal de sumisión hacia Jake. La boca se me quedó colgando. Jacob ni siquiera se había transformado, y le bastó una sola mirada para que los cánidos entendieran que este era su territorio y que él era el Alfa de los Alfas, incluidos ellos. No pude evitar sentir esa fascinación que ya sentía por él de nuevo.

Los lobos, también de colores pardos, se arrastraron de este modo y llegaron a su compañero muerto. Lo olisquearon durante un rato, gimoteando, y después se fueron retirando poco a poco para volver al bosque. Uno de los cánidos se paró en la linde de los árboles y giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada al Gran Lobo. Se volvió hacia delante y se perdió con el resto de miembros de su manada.

Jake se volvió hacia mí enseguida, no esperó ni a que los lobos se alejaran más.

- ¿Y si vuelven? – inquirí.  
- No volverán. Solamente han venido a buscar a su compañero, han ratificado que está muerto y se han ido.  
- Ah.  
- Voy a enterrarlo – me dijo con un murmullo -. No quiero que sea el menú de ninguna alimaña.

Asentí.

En ese momento, otro grupo de lobos apareció de entre la espesura, sólo que estos eran los enormes metamorfos. Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared y Rephael se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron al otro cánido tendido sobre aquel charco de agua y sangre. A Paul también le rechinaron los dientes.

- No sé por dónde ha entrado – empezó a informar Jake -. Lo más seguro es que lo hiciera por el territorio de los Cullen. Pillad el olor desde aquí y seguid el rastro. A ver a dónde os lleva y si lo podéis coger. Yo intentaré averiguar algo, ya estaremos en contacto.

Leah asintió y no perdió el tiempo. Olisqueó la zona, seguida por sus hermanos, y comenzaron a rastrear, internándose en el bosque de nuevo con celeridad.

Jacob levantó al lobo, que chorreó la mezcla de sangre y agua, y se dirigió con él hacia los árboles que bordeaban el bosque, dejando un reguero por el camino. Le seguí y, cuando dejó al animal en el suelo, me quité la cazadora y le ayudé a cavar.

Enterramos al lobo, recogimos las motos y nos marchamos de allí algo cabizbajos.

Después de dejar los ciclomotores en el garaje, Jacob y yo entramos en casa.

Nos metimos en la ducha directamente, ya que estábamos llenos de tierra por todas partes. Primero me duché yo, y mientras lo hacía Jacob, me fui a nuestro dormitorio y me puse mi camisón de algodón para estar más cómoda.

Hoy me tocaba a mí hacer la colada, así que entré en el baño de nuevo.

- Vengo a preparar la lavadora – avisé a Jake, que seguía en la ducha, frotándose con la esponja.  
- Ah, sí.

Cogí el cesto de la ropa sucia, lo puse junto a la lavadora y separé las prendas de color, metiéndolas directamente en el tambor. Las blancas volví a guardarlas en el cesto. Abrí el armario para coger el detergente y el suavizante, y saqué la cubeta, echando estos productos en sus cámaras correspondientes. Después, la cerré y dejé el programa preparado.

Jacob cerró el grifo a la vez que yo terminaba de hacer todas estas cosas.

- Ya está. Cuando termines de secarte, sólo tienes que ponerla en marcha, ¿vale? – le dije.  
- Vale – asintió, abriendo la mampara y cogiendo la toalla.

Me quedé quieta, mirándole como una tonta mientras se secaba un poco su corto pelo azabache y se la enroscaba a la cintura. Daba igual que le viera desnudo todos los días, nunca, jamás me cansaría de mirarle. Al revés, cuanto más le observaba, más me gustaba, porque su cuerpo cada vez me parecía más sublime, más perfecto. Jacob levantó la vista y su labio se curvó cuando vio mi cara embelesada.

Carraspeé para quitarme la tontería de encima.

- Bueno, voy al ordenador – manifesté, ya ruborizada -. Voy a mirar si mamá está conectada o si me ha enviado algún correo.  
- De acuerdo. Yo voy ahora, si está conectada, quiero hablar con Carlisle de lo que ha pasado.  
- Está bien.

Nos dedicamos una última mirada y me giré para salir del baño.

Seguí por el pasillo y entré en el dormitorio pequeño, ese de forma rectangular que tenía la ventana frente a la puerta, en una de las paredes cortas. En él habíamos puesto el escritorio, el cual ocupaba la pared de la ventana y seguía su camino en ele por la de la derecha, no llegando a recorrerla entera para que cupiera la hoja de la puerta abierta. La cama nido ocupaba el paramento izquierdo, estaba adosada a un pequeño armario de dos puertas y al escritorio, que también hacía las veces de mesita de noche. Sobre el camastro y el escritorio se repartían unas estanterías y una serie de cuadros que Esme nos había regalado y que hacían juego con el color azul que dominaba la decoración del cuarto.

Me acerqué a la ventana y bajé los estores hasta abajo, ya que la noche estaba llegando. Me senté en una de las dos sillas del escritorio y puse el ordenador en marcha. No tardó nada en encenderse, era un ordenador de muy buena calidad, con un porrón de memoria y Giga bites. Yo no tenía ni idea de informática, pero según Em, que era el que nos lo había regalado, con este ordenador se podrían almacenar los datos de la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono juntos. Menudo exagerado.

La computadora paró enseguida de hacer esos ruiditos que hacía al encenderse y las pocas ventanas que salían al inicio se plantaron en un santiamén en la pantalla. Las cerré todas y entré en Internet para abrir mi correo.

Por supuesto, y como siempre, mis padres me habían dejado su e-mail de buenos días que todas las mañanas me enviaban antes de irse a la universidad. Lo abrí y leí:

¡En el coche, de camino al Campus, que llegamos tarde! Encima tu padre no quiere correr.

Y en ese momento papá le debió de quitar el iPhone y escribir mientras conducía.

La culpa es suya, siempre se entretiene con algo.

Mamá lo volvió a coger.

Ni caso. Hoy tenemos un examen importante y estoy nerviosa. Ya te contaremos esta noche.  
Un beso, cielo, y dale otro a Jacob de nuestra parte.

Papá debió quitárselo de nuevo.

De la de tu madre, yo a ese lobo me conformo con un abrazo.

Y mamá recuperó su móvil.

Dale un beso de parte de los dos, y cuidaros mucho el uno al otro.  
¡Os queremos!

Sonreí. Ya me los imaginaba en el coche, peleándose por quitarse el móvil el uno al otro. Y esta mamá, mira que estar nerviosa por un examen, pero si había sacado todo sobresalientes en el pasado trimestre.

La verdad es que pensaba en ellos todos los días, pero lo cierto es que no me había dado tiempo a echarles de menos, puesto que en estos cuatro meses y medio habían venido a Forks muchas veces.

El día de mi cumpleaños no estábamos aquí, lo que dio lugar a que mi familia no viniera hasta más tarde. Al final, habíamos pospuesto nuestro viaje de luna de miel para después de la boda, ya que queríamos que fuese muy especial. Íbamos a canjear unos vales por otros para no perderlos, pero Carlisle y Esme se empeñaron en regalarnos otros, así que ese maravilloso viaje que habíamos planeado a ese islote cercano a Santa Lucía pudimos atrasarlo y aprovechar los que ya teníamos y que estaban apunto de caducar para visitar Europa.

Hicimos un viaje doble, ya que pasamos la primera semana en París y de allí partimos hacia Roma para pasar la segunda. En la capital francesa aprovechamos para celebrar mi cumpleaños con una velada romántica y apasionada. París es una ciudad que se da a ello, la verdad. También visitamos al famoso Louis y a su esposa, Monique, como agradecimiento por todo lo que nos había ayudado. Nos sorprendió mucho el aspecto del científico. Lejos de lo que nos esperábamos encontrar, Louis era un chico que no llegaría a los veinte años, o, al menos, eso aparentaba. Era un poco más bajo que mi padre, con unos alocados rizos de color castaño claro que se movían a todas partes, y era de compresión más bien delgada, nervuda y fibrosa. Monique mediría lo mismo que mi madre, y su pelo negro lucía corto, con un corte sotisficado y moderno. Ambos tenían los ojos dorados – señal de que no saciaban su sed con humanos – y unos rostros blancos como la cal, casi me parecieron más pálidos que los de mi familia. A Louis le agradó mucho nuestra visita, ya que, después de aprenderse de memoria todas nuestras particularidades genéticas, al fin nos conocía en persona. Fueron muy amables con nosotros y nos enseñaron todos los sitios turísticos y más pintorescos de la ciudad. Nosotros no teníamos dinero para llevarles esa ropa tan cara de la última moda de París a los miembros de mi familia, pero sí que les compramos algunos souvenirs. Yo también aproveché para practicar un poco mi francés. En Roma también lo pasamos muy bien. Lo que más le gustó a Jake fue el Coliseo, cómo no. Le pregunté qué hubiera pasado si los gladiadores hubieran tenido que luchar con enormes lobos como los quileute, eso le hizo mucha gracia y estuvo apunto de bajar a la arena sin que nadie le viera y transformarse para que le sacara una foto. Gracias a Dios, conseguí disuadirle.

Como las dos primeras semanas de septiembre Jake y yo habíamos estado en ese viaje y el día de mi cumpleaños había coincidido estando ahí, mi familia vino unos días después de nuestro regreso para celebrarlo, acto que aprovecharon para organizarme una fiesta en su casa con una enorme tarta y regalos por todas partes. También vinieron el Día de Acción de Gracias y en las Navidades – fechas que mis padres también habían aprovechado para pasarlas en casa de Charlie con nosotros, los Clearwater, Sam, Emily y los niños, como todos los años -, habían alargado su estancia un poco más para quedarse en el cumpleaños de Jake – con su correspondiente fiesta, idéntica a la mía -, y habían vuelto a Forks para vernos hacía un par de semanas. Así que casi no me había dado tiempo ni de echarlos de menos, además, todos los días hablábamos vía Internet.

Cerré la ventana del correo y abrí el Messenger. Mamá estaba conectada, seguramente esperando mi ¡Hola! Eso fue lo que le escribí, y acto seguido encendí la Webcam.

Mamá apareció de la nada cuando encendió la suya.

- Hola, cielo – me saludó, sonriéndome con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Hola – y le correspondí la sonrisa con una igual de grande.

Papá apareció como por arte de magia y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, cariño – saludó él también, sonriendo -. ¿Qué tal os ha ido el día?  
- ¿Ya te ha enseñado Jacob a montar en moto? – quiso saber mi madre -. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?  
- Está en el baño. Sí, por fin ha podido enseñarme, y se me da bastante bien.  
- ¿Lo ves? – le indicó ella a mi padre, como si ya hubieran discutido de eso en alguna ocasión -. No había razón para preocuparse, ella no es como yo cuando era humana. Seguro que se le da tan bien como a Jake – afirmó, volviendo su mirada a mí.

Papá torció el gesto, un poco disconforme.

- Bueno, tan bien como a él no, la verdad – me reí -. Tuve un pequeño percance, pero es que acabo de empezar – revelé primero y después alegué.  
- ¿Un pequeño percance? – preguntó papá.  
- Sí, cuando salía de una curva, me topé con un lobo muerto y me asusté. Frené en seco y me caí de la moto. Pero no me pasó nada, iba bastante despacio – volví a defenderme sin darle tiempo a que abriera más la boca para regañarme -. Por cierto, ¿está Carlisle por ahí? Jake quiere hablar de eso con él.  
- ¿De tu caída? ¿Te has hecho daño? – inquirió mamá, preocupada.  
- No, no, ya os he dicho que estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, ni siquiera tengo un rasguño – les calmé. Ellos respiraron aliviados -. Es sobre el lobo.  
- ¿Es que es alguien de la manada? – ahora el tono de mi madre era de alarma.  
- No, era un lobo normal – irrumpió Jake, sentándose a mi lado.

Una de las cosas buenas de la Webcam, es que puedes hablar con tus padres como si los tuvieses delante, pero con la ventaja de que tu padre no puede leerte la mente. Así que ya no tenía que molestarme en pensar en otras cosas para tapar y podía concentrarme bien en observar a mi chico y pensar en lo guapísimo y sexy que estaba con esa camiseta interior blanca de tirantes y esos pantalones de pijama largos y sueltos. Podía gritarlo a mis anchas, qué felicidad.

Apoyó los codos en el escritorio para incorporarse un poco hacia la pantalla y yo me acomodé en su espalda. Jacob me cogió la mano que quedó por delante y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

- Hola, Jake – le sonrió mamá.  
- Hola, Jacob – saludó mi padre, también sonriendo.  
- Hola – contestó él con otra.  
- Era un lobo normal – repetí yo para encauzar la conversación -. El problema es que quien le mató fue un vampiro.  
- Lo único que sabemos es que entró por vuestro territorio – siguió Jake -. Ya tengo a una patrulla rastreándolo. Me acabo de comunicar con ellos y el rastro les está llevando hacia el este. Pero no sabemos por qué lo ha hecho, ni con qué intención.  
- ¿Sólo detectasteis el efluvio de un vampiro? – inquirió papá.  
- Sí – afirmé yo.

Se hizo un silencio que duró un par de segundos.

- La probabilidad es mínima, sobretodo si iba en solitario, pero no descartaría que fuera vegetariano y que solamente se estuviese alimentando – conjeturó papá, coincidiendo con lo mismo que había pensado yo al principio.  
- No. Ese chupasangres le arrancó una pata de cuajo y dejó que se desangrara en vida – reveló Jacob -. No se bebió ni una gota de su sangre.  
- Qué horrible – murmuró mamá, llevándose las manos a la boca -. ¿Y por qué haría algo así?  
- No tenemos ni idea, por eso quería hablar con Carlisle. Bueno, vosotros sabéis más sobre comportamientos de vampiros, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero coincido contigo en que esto es muy raro – dijo papá -. Nunca había oído de nada parecido.  
- Genial, pues estamos buenos – resopló Jake con disgusto.  
- Hablaremos con Carlisle, de todos modos – anunció mi progenitor -. Tal vez él sepa algo, ha vivido muchos más siglos que nosotros. Si no, seguro que lo investiga.  
- Te lo agradeceríamos mucho – respondió Jake -. Este tema, bueno, es decir, los lobos son sagrados en mi tribu, y esto no podemos consentirlo. Verás, no es que nos preocupe un vampiro más que menos por aquí, pero lo que ha hecho esta sanguijuela, para nosotros los metamorfos, es casi una ofensa personal.  
- No te preocupes, esta misma noche se lo contaremos todo a Carlisle.  
- Gracias, Edward.

Y papá asintió.

- Bueno, y por lo demás, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? – les pregunté para cambiar un poco de tema a uno más alegre y jovial -. ¿Qué tal ese examen?  
- De maravilla – respondió mi madre -. Será otro sobresaliente.  
- Bella, la empollona – se burló Jake.

Mamá le dedicó un mohín.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó en su casa.

- Oh, ese debe de ser Charlie – habló papá.  
- Id a hablar con él – les exhorté -. Ya nos veremos mañana.  
- Vale – aceptó mamá -. Bueno, pues hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana – se apuntó papá mientras se levantaba para coger el teléfono.  
- Hasta mañana – respondimos Jake y yo a la vez.

Mamá se despidió con la mano y apagó la Webcam. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo y salimos del Messenger.

- ¿Vas a mirar algo en Internet? – interrogó Jake.  
- No, voy a llamar a Helen. No hemos sabido de ella en toda la semana – suspiré, poniéndome de pie -. Pero puedes quedarte tú, si quieres.  
- Nah, no me apetece.

Esperé hasta que apagó el ordenador, salimos de la habitación y bajamos juntos las escaleras. Yo me quedé en el vestíbulo para llamar a mi compañera y él se fue al saloncito a ver la televisión.

Cogí mi móvil del taquillón de la entrada – ahora tenía la manía de dejarlo ahí, junto al teléfono fijo - y marqué el número de Helen, no quería llamarla a casa. Siempre me daba apuro llamarla ahí, ya que su padre era alcohólico y me resultaba bastante incómodo hablar con él; normalmente el señor Spencer no sabía ni dónde estaba su hija. Helen vivía con su padre, que siempre había bebido, sin embargo, desde que su madre había fallecido hacía tres años por un accidente de tráfico, su alcoholismo había ido a más.

El teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Colgué y exhalé el aire poco a poco. No me quedaba más remedio que llamar a su casa. Descolgué el teléfono fijo y marqué el número, calcando las teclas con rapidez.

El teléfono dio el tono diez veces, y cuando estaba apunto de colgar, alguien lo cogió.

- ¿Quién… es? – preguntó una voz malhumorada y borracha.  
- Ah, hola, soy Nessie, la amiga de Helen, ¿está en casa?

El señor Spencer se quedó un rato en silencio, seguramente tratando de recordar si su hija estaba en casa o no.

- Sí – contestó por fin, escuetamente.  
- ¿Se puede poner?  
- Nno ssse quieeere poooner.

Genial, ahora no la dejaba ponerse.

- Bueno, ¿le puede decir que he llamado, por favor?  
- Claaaro.  
- Gracias.

Y me colgó.

Fruncí los labios, enfadada, y estampé el teléfono con un golpe seco al colgarlo.

Me dirigí al saloncito, echando pestes y poniendo verde al señor Spencer por el camino, y entonces, cuando entré y vi a Jacob, mis pies y mis cuerdas vocales se pararon en seco.  
Nada más pasar el diáfano vestíbulo lo vi al primer golpe de vista, era muy fácil, tal y como habíamos decorado el saloncito.

Habíamos colocado el sofá color crema en la pared izquierda del salón, una de las paredes cortas de la sala rectangular, en ese rincón que todavía era amplio aún estando bajo la escalera y que estaba presidido por un gran cuadro vanguardista cuyo tema era un enorme y abstracto lobo rojizo; a Alice le había costado lo suyo encontrarlo, pero al final había dado con este en Italia, en una sala de subastas, y a mí me hizo muchísima ilusión cuando nos lo regaló - quién vería a Alice con un pañuelo en la cabeza y las gafas de sol, levantando su tablilla una y otra vez con avidez para conseguir el cuadro de un lobo; y quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría haciendo eso por un metamorfo. Siempre que me imaginaba la escena, me hacía mucha gracia -. Junto al asiento, donde la inclinación ascendente de la escalera desaparecía y se fundía con el techo, se erguía una lámpara de pie, de acero, y delante del mencionado mueble pusimos una mesita lacada en rojo, para que hiciera juego con la chimenea de ladrillo que hacía esquina en la pared con ventana de enfrente - donde habíamos colocado los dos butacones también color crema y la mullida alfombra de color gris -. La tele reposaba sobre un mueble bajo de dos cajones que estaba arrimado al trozo de paramento que quedaba entre las dos ventanas posteriores de la estancia, en la pared larga del saloncito que seguía a la del sofá y se unía con la de la chimenea; éste sostenía unas estanterías en el que habíamos puesto algunos de mis libros y un reloj. Todos los muebles y los cuadros que vestían las paredes eran de estilo moderno, los estores coincidían cromáticamente con la tapicería y la zona del sofá también era diferenciada por otra alfombra gris, aunque esta no era tan mullida como la de la chimenea.

Sí, al primer golpe de vista lo vi.

La televisión estaba encendida, pero él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo del sofá y su mirada estaba clavada en la lámpara del techo, con una mezcolanza de pesar y rabia.

Sus ojos se percataron de mi presencia y se despegaron del forjado para observarme a mí.

Me acerqué al sofá deprisa, me dejé caer medio aovillada a su lado y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, parecía tan triste. Su mano más próxima enseguida se enganchó a mi cintura a la vez que giraba el rostro para encararlo al mío.

- Puedes ir con la manada, si quieres – le dije, pegando mi frente a la suya con los ojos cerrados a la vez que acariciaba su nuca con mis dedos.  
- No quiero dejarte sola – murmuró.  
- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaré bien, seguro que tus hermanos hacen lo que tienen que hacer.  
- Por eso mismo. Confío en ellos, saben muy bien lo que hacen, así que no me necesitan para nada. Además, sólo es un vampiro, esto no es nada para nosotros.

Su nariz dejó escapar un suave, largo y casi silencioso suspiro. Abrí los ojos y me separé un poco de su rostro para vérselo mejor.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – le pregunté.

Jacob bajó la mirada y cogió una de mis manos para enredar un poco con mis dedos.

- Pensarás que es una estupidez, pero es que esos lobos son como si fueran una especie de hermanos para nosotros. Bueno, ya sé que sólo son animales, pero… - su frase se cortó cuando frunció los labios y otro largo suspiro salió por su nariz.  
- Lo entiendo. Yo también estoy vinculada a ellos en cierto modo.  
- No sé cómo alguien puede hacer algo así – masculló con rabia -. Me da igual que sea un animal y quien lo hizo un vampiro. Podía haberle matado primero y mutilarle después de muerto, para que ese pobre lobo no sufriera. No entiendo cómo se puede ser tan ruin y cruel.

No supe qué decirle. La horrible imagen de la cara de agonía de ese lobo se plantó en mi cerebro y me quedé sin palabras que pudieran explicar ese comportamiento tan sádico y reprobable.

- Lo siento, no sé qué decirte – confesé con un murmullo -. Ojalá pudiera decirte algo que te consolara.

Jacob alzó la vista y clavó esos preciosos y grandes ojos negros en los míos. Ya notaba cómo me hipnotizaban.

- A ti no te hace falta decir nada, sólo tu presencia ya me hace feliz – susurró, dejando mi mano para acariciarme la mejilla con el dorso de sus cálidos dedos.

Le sonreí y acerqué mi rostro para darle un beso corto y dulce. Sin embargo, cuando separé mi cara un poco, Jacob levantó sus profundos ojos y éstos volvieron a engancharme con esa mirada penetrante. Mi semblante actuó solo, movido por esa fuerza que me llevaba hacia él, y no pude evitar regresar a sus labios para darle otro beso. Y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro…

Mi cuerpo ya se estremecía solamente con notar el suave y ardiente tacto de su boca. Mis mariposas agitaban las alas sin parar, completamente hechizadas, ya no había forma de pararlas. Rozaban las paredes de mi estómago y hacían saltar a mi corazón, que ya latía a mil por hora.

Sus labios se quedaron quietos, dejándose hacer a gusto, mientras su aliento ya acariciaba mi boca, animado. Cuando me di cuenta, mi boca se entrelazaba con la suya lentamente y mordía su labio inferior con suavidad para juguetear un poco, exhalando el aire con más que deseo, ya dejándose llevar por la energía mágica que nos rodeaba y que iba creciendo por momentos.

Llevé mi mano a su pelo y me arrimé más a él. Entonces, sus labios se cansaron de esperar y también comenzaron a jugar con los míos, moviéndolos a su antojo. Noté cómo sus palmas empujaban mi cintura y mi espalda para pegarme a su cuerpo, y la temperatura subió rápidamente.

Conseguí separar mis labios de los suyos, un poco a regañadientes, aunque sólo para tomarle de la mano, levantarme y tirar de él para que se pusiera de pie. Lo adosé a mí de nuevo y comenzamos a caminar juntos, dando tumbos, mientras seguíamos besándonos con pasión.

Entre que él me acorralaba en la pared y me bajaba los tirantes del camisón, y yo le estampaba a él después para quitarle la camiseta interior, no sé ni cómo fuimos capaces de subir las escaleras y llegar a nuestro dormitorio.

El caso es que fuimos dejando un reguero de ropa por el camino y por fin llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Jacob abrió la manilla de espaldas, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, y yo cerré la puerta cuando pasamos, con un talonazo.


	5. Prácticas

PRÁCTICAS

El calor, el olor y unos estupendos y cálidos dedos que pasaban a través de mi pelo, hicieron que mis sentidos salieran de su sueño y me despertara. Ronroneé, desperezándome, y ceñí aún más mis brazos sobre su espalda para apretarme contra él y achucharle otro poco. Jacob hizo lo mismo. Aún estábamos desnudos, así que no pude evitar estremecerme cuando noté su ardiente y sedosa piel tan pegada a la mía. Giré mi cara, todavía con los párpados cerrados para apreciarlo mejor, e inhalé el maravilloso efluvio de la piel de su pecho hasta que mis bronquios ya no se pudieron llenar más. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, los alcé y vi su hermoso rostro, fue mucho mejor. Sus grandes ojos negros y brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo, me observaban como si hiciera un millón de años que no lo hubieran hecho. Mis mariposas ya querían escaparse con él. Todas las mañanas me pasaba igual, no sabía si seguía soñando. No podía creerme que un hombre como este estuviera imprimado y enamorado de mí, que todas las noches mi alma fuera libre entre sus brazos, que me despertara a su lado todos los días, que abriera los ojos y lo primero que viesen fuera ese hermoso semblante mirándome con ese amor y esa adoración. Casi me parecía estar en el cielo.

Aunque yo también debía de tener la misma cara que él, porque esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas al verla.

- Buenos días, preciosa – murmuró.

Sí, si el cielo existía, debía de ser lo más parecido a esto.

- Buenos días – sonreí, aproximándome a sus labios y llevando mi mano a su nuca.

En cuanto acercó su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como siempre. Era inevitable, y tan fácil.

Hoy era sábado y teníamos toda la mañana para nosotros, puesto que Jake no tenía que irse a trabajar y también era su día libre en la manada.

Desde que Jacob había encontrado un empleo a media jornada como mecánico en un taller de Port Angeles, patrullaba menos horas. Yo lo prefería, la verdad, así él no estaba en peligro tanto tiempo y me iba a clase más tranquila. Su jefe, el señor Farrow, era un poco estricto, pero era un buen hombre y no pagaba mal. Al principio, no estaba muy seguro de contratar a un chico de veinticuatro años sin estudios ni título alguno relacionado con el mundo de la mecánica, sin embargo, en cuanto vio la destreza y el talento de Jake dentro del compartimiento del motor, no lo dudó ni un instante y le dio una oportunidad. Las buenas artes de Jake con la mecánica, la labia y el carisma que derrochaba y le caracterizaba, hicieron que en sólo tres meses se ganara al señor Farrow, tanto, que ahora incluso era su ojito derecho. Por eso Jacob solamente trabajaba de lunes a viernes y había conseguido que su jefe le dejara los fines de semana libres.

Aunque habíamos pasado buena parte de la noche deshaciendo la cama, aprovechamos la mañana para deshacerla un poco más.

Tanto como había criticado a mis padres por su fogosidad y apasionamiento, y ahora nosotros éramos peores que ellos. Nuestra vida sexual no era activa, era activísima. Puede que fuera porque solamente llevásemos pocos meses viviendo juntos, pero teniendo a un hombre como Jacob a mi lado, con esa forma de ser y ese cuerpazo perfecto, era completamente imposible resistirse, aparte de la energía que nos rodeaba y que, encima, nos incitaba aún más.

Cuando conseguimos convencernos el uno al otro de que ya era hora de levantarse, y después de charlar y juguetear un poco en el lecho, nos levantamos.

Como la ducha era bastante grande, nos duchamos juntos para ahorrar agua, aunque acabamos jugueteando otro poco bajo el agua.

En cuanto terminamos, abrí la mampara y cogí mi toalla.

- Espera – me paró cuando la extendí.

Me la quitó y me la puso por encima de los hombros. Se arrimó a mí por detrás y me rodeó con sus brazos para cubrirme bien con ella y arroparme. Su abrazo fue cálido y acogedor, como él. Después, me dio un beso en la sien que me puso todo el vello de punta.

- Gracias – sonreí, girando un poco el rostro para mirarle y darle un merecido beso.

Fue corto, pero tan dulce.

Salí de la ducha y le pasé su toalla. Sequé un poco mis pies con la toallita del suelo y me calcé con las zapatillas de baño para quitarme de ahí y dejarle sitio a Jake.

Mientras él salía de la ducha y se secaba el pelo, yo me acerqué a la lavadora; sobre ella dejábamos siempre la ropa preparada para vestirnos.

Terminamos de secarnos y nos vestimos. Me desenredé el pelo y me lo peiné, pero opté por dejar que se secara al aire, no tenía ganas de pelearme con el secador, y, además, mi rizo natural me quedaba bastante bonito, la verdad.

Y entonces, cuando estábamos apunto de salir por la puerta, caí en una cosa.

- ¡La colada! – exclamé con pesar, acercándome corriendo a la lavadora y abriendo el tambor -. Ayer se me olvidó tenderla -. Saque una de las prendas y la levanté -. Genial, ahora está toda arrugada.  
- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya la tiendo yo – dijo Jake, apartándome del sitio con suavidad -. Tú vete haciendo la cama.  
- Pero si la colada me tocaba a mí.  
- Bah, da igual – cogió el barreño de la colada y empezó a sacar la ropa, depositándola en él -. Vete, vete, ya me encargo yo – insistió, haciendo gestos con las manos para que me fuera.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco extrañada. Lo de la colada no es que fuera de las tareas favoritas de Jacob, y mucho menos tender la ropa. Eso siempre le daba bastante pereza. Aún así, no le di más importancia, a lo mejor sólo quería ser amable.

- Bueno, vale – acepté -. Pero acuérdate de poner el plástico, parece que va a llover.  
- Que sí, que sí. Vete ya – se rió.

Volví a fruncir el ceño, aunque en esta ocasión sonriendo, y salí del cuarto de baño.

Estaba empezando a hacer la cama, cuando escuché los acelerados pasos de Jake por el pasillo; bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y acto seguido se escuchó el portazo de la puerta de casa.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy? – me reí para mí.

Una vez que rehice el lecho, terminé de acondicionar el edredón, coloqué los cojines y cerré la ventana.

Bajé las escaleras y, en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo, llamé a Brenda para contarle mi agradable experiencia con el padre de Helen y lo poco que me había servido, pues no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre nuestra amiga. Después, me dirigí a la cocina.

Nada más llegar allí, Jacob entró en casa. Escuché sus pasos de nuevo hacia el baño, probablemente para dejar el barreño, y luego bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres hasta que se pararon en el vestíbulo.

Marcó un número en el teléfono fijo y se puso a hablar con alguien; enseguida descubrí que era Leah y que le estaba preguntando por el vampiro de ayer. Al rato, colgó y vino hasta la cocina.

- Bueno, ¿qué desayunamos hoy? – preguntó con su ánimo de siempre, pasando por la puerta mientras se frotaba las manos.  
- Iba a preparar tortitas, ¿te apetecen?  
- Claro - exclamó, rodeando mi cintura para darme un beso corto -. Pero también voy a preparar unos huevos revueltos, hoy tengo un hambre voraz, ¿quieres tú también?

No me extrañaba que tuviera hambre. Ayer nos habíamos ido a la cama sin cenar, y después de todo lo de anoche y esta mañana…

- Sí, vale. La verdad es que yo también tengo bastante hambre – reconocí, sonriendo, mientras agitaba la masa que ya había empezado a hacer en el recipiente redondo de cristal.  
- De acuerdo – aceptó con alegría.

Se separó de mí y se dirigió a la nevera para coger los tropecientos huevos.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Leah? – inquirí -. ¿Atraparon al vampiro?  
- Sí – respondió con una enorme sonrisa de tranquilidad -. Lo pillaron en el Parque Nacional de Olympic y le dieron su merecido.  
- Me alegro – sonreí yo también.  
- Lo único malo es que no pudieron recuperar la pata del lobo y no podremos enterrarla con el resto del cuerpo – declaró, sacando la sartén de su sitio -. Debió de asustarse y deshacerse de ella en algún sitio, o no sé, puede que se la tragara.  
- Bueno, el caso es que ese vampiro se ha llevado lo suyo y no volverá a maltratar a ningún animal – y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él me correspondió con otro en los labios y una sonrisa.  
- De todas formas le preguntaré a Carlisle si sabe el por qué de ese comportamiento – declaró, vertiendo el aceite en la sartén.  
- ¿Para qué? Ya le habéis pillado.  
- Ya, pero ahora tengo curiosidad – y se encogió de hombros.

Hicimos las tortitas, más los huevos revueltos con beicon. Desayunamos tranquilamente, entre charlas y risas, y después recogimos la cocina.

En cuanto dejé el trapo en su sitio, Jake me cogió de la mano.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa – anunció con otra sonrisa gigante, tirando de mí hacia el vestíbulo.  
- ¿Una cosa? ¿El qué? – quise saber, riéndome por su contagioso entusiasmo.  
- Ya lo verás.

Abrió la puerta de casa y me llevó a la parte lateral izquierda de la vivienda.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, intrigadísima.  
- Al garaje.  
- ¿Al garaje? ¿Para qué?  
- Ah, ya lo verás – se rió.

De la que llegábamos al garaje, no pude evitar echarle un vistazo a las cuerdas del tendal, que estaban justo al lado. Normalmente, Jacob siempre tendía la ropa de cualquier manera, pero hoy estaba peor que nunca. Se notaba que las había colgado con prisa, en algunas prendas ni se había molestado en poner pinzas. En fin, por lo menos estaban tendidas y se había acordado de poner el plástico por encima. No le dije nada, si le regañaba, ya tendría una excusa para no volver a hacerlo más. Además, había cosas que a mí también se me daban mal y que a él, en cambio, se le daban de maravilla, como, por ejemplo, planchar. A mí eso sí que me aborrecía, sin embargo, a Jacob no le importaba hacerlo. Tardaba muchísimo, pero luego la ropa le quedaba perfecta. Yo no tenía tanta paciencia.

Los dos paneles de chapa que hacían las veces de portón estaban abiertos de par en par. Eso ya era raro, porque solía estar abierto solamente uno. Antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar la razón, Jake se colocó detrás de mí con rapidez y me tapó los ojos.

- Jake, ¿qué es esto? – me reí.  
- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa – repitió -. Camina un poco más, que yo te guío.  
- ¿Una sorpresa?  
- Aquí, ya llegamos – me avisó, obligándome a pararme con él -. Bueno, ¿no te imaginas lo que es?

Una sorpresa… Algo dentro del garaje…

Mi boca tomó aire con precipitación, del asombro repentino que me entró cuando me imaginé lo que era.

- No puede ser. ¿No será…?  
- Ajá.

Y Jacob por fin retiró sus manos de mis ojos, para que comprobaran por ellos mismos lo que había adivinado.

Era mi pequeño Ford Festiva del 90, y tenía el capó abierto.

Nos había costado mucho encontrar algunas piezas y recambios, y eso que ahora que Jake trabajaba en ese taller tenía contactos, pero al final lo habíamos dejado impecable. El blanco de la chapa brillaba y relucía como si estuviese recién sacado de fábrica, los tapacubos también los habíamos pintado en blanco, y le habíamos puesto unas fundas nuevas a los asientos que eran de color gris y llevaban un ribeteo en rojo, a juego con las alfombrillas también recién compradas. Mi forito no se parecía nada a aquel vehículo viejo y cochambroso que habíamos conseguido por una ganga en uno de esos puntos de venta de ocasión y que casi estaba para llevarlo al desguace. El esfuerzo y las largas horas de trabajo en el garaje de casa habían merecido la pena, aunque, en realidad, me lo había pasado muy bien, sobretodo por estar junto a Jake. La mecánica me fascinaba de verdad, hasta el olor de la grasa me gustaba.

Pero lo único que le faltaba a mi coche era algo que estaba inservible y que habíamos tenido que tirar, lo más importante, el corazón de un coche: el motor. Y ahí estaba, en su sitio. Estaba tan brillante, que relucía como un espejo.

- ¡Mi motor! – exclamé con alegría -. ¿Pero, cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

Me acerqué al capó y asomé la cabeza para verlo mejor.

- ¿Recuerdas esas horas extra que he tenido que hacer durante este mes? – preguntó, poniéndose a mi lado.  
- Sí… - asentí, sorprendida y expectante.  
- Bueno, pues se las pedí yo al señor Farrow para poder pagar este precioso motor – declaró, dándole unos golpecitos al susodicho -. Este trasto llegó hace un mes al taller y le pregunté a mi jefe si podía guardármelo. Le dije que yo haría unas horas de más para comprárselo y él me contestó que si se lo pagaba, no tenía ningún problema. Así que hace dos días lo compré, me lo traje y ayer lo puse antes de ir a buscarte. Limpié tu moto y tapé el coche con la lona para que no sospechases nada.  
- Jake, no… no sé qué decir – murmuré, algo emocionada -. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, lo hubiéramos comprado entre los dos.  
- ¿Qué dices? Ni hablar, entonces no hubiese sido una sorpresa, y esta preciosa carita no me la pierdo por nada del mundo – aseguró, alzando mi rostro con la mano.

Me lancé a su cuello para besarle con efusividad y él no tardó nada en corresponderme y en apretarme contra su cuerpo, todo fue totalmente sincronizado, como siempre lo era todo entre los dos. Después de saciar mis ganas de comérmelo y mi alegría con sus labios durante un rato, logré despegarme para mirarle, eso sí, tuve que respirar bien hondo para recomponerme y bajar de mi nube.

- ¿Por eso saliste a tender la ropa? ¿Para abrir el portón y levantar el capó? – sonreí.  
- Pues sí – se rió -. Con la pereza que me da a mí eso.  
- Ya decía yo…

Jake volvió a reírse.

- Es un motor de segunda mano, pero está muy bien – afirmó, mostrándome una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción -. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en marcha para que veas cómo ruge?  
- ¡Por favor! – le rogué, entusiasmada.

Jacob se rió con más satisfacción todavía, se separó de mí y se metió en el coche, dejando la puerta abierta para hablar conmigo. Lo puso en marcha e hizo sonar el motor, dándole acelerones sin embragar el vehículo ni quitar el freno de mano.

Aquello no rugía, atronaba.

- ¡Jake, suena genial! – alabé con entusiasmo -. ¡Me muero por probarlo!  
- Pues, hala, vamos – y me instó a subirme al coche haciéndome una señal con los dedos.  
- ¿Ahora? – la alegría se me iba a salir por los ojos.  
- Claro, ¿por qué te crees que abrí el portón? ¿Para que ventilase esto? – se burló -. Además, cuanto antes aprendas a conducir, antes te podrás presentar al examen. Así que, venga, baja el capó y vamos – dijo, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto y acto seguido cerrando la suya.  
- Qué guay. Ayer clase de moto y hoy clase de coche – me reí, dejando caer el capó para cerrarlo. Me aproximé al lado derecho del forito con celeridad y me senté en el asiento -. ¿Y ya tiene gasolina? – interrogué, cerrando mi puerta.  
- Por supuesto, nena – afirmó con su preciosa sonrisa torcida -. Ayer lo dejé todo preparado y listo para funcionar.  
- Ya lo veo, ya – sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se volvió a reír con satisfacción y comenzó a sacar el coche del garaje.

Comprobé que mi humilde forito iba como la seda durante la conducción de Jacob. Lo llevó por la carretera de Mora, pues en esta época era menos transitada, hasta que llegamos al parking de Rialto Beach. Allí dio la vuelta y detuvo el vehículo.

Salimos del coche y cambiamos los puestos. Yo tuve que llevar mi asiento un poco hacia delante para llegar a los pedales, y él tuvo que llevarlo un poco hacia atrás para que sus rodillas no chocasen con la guantera.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, calibré bien los espejos – el de la derecha con la ayuda de Jake - y esperé a las instrucciones de mi chico.

- Bueno, ¿llegas bien a los pedales y al volante? – me preguntó.  
- Sí – asentí, comprobándolo bien.  
- Los intermitentes, luces y todo eso ya lo tienes controlado, ¿no?  
- Ajá.  
- Vale. Ahora atenta. Pie izquierdo, embrague. Pie derecho, acelerador y freno. El pedal del medio es el freno y el de la derecha, el acelerador, ¿de acuerdo?

Giré mi rostro hacia él y le puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Hasta ahí llego – afirmé con sarcasmo.  
- Una cosa es saber de mecánica, y otra muy distinta conducir un coche – alegó, también con ironía -. Venga, que te vea yo lo bien que lo haces.  
- Está bien – y pisé los tres pedales con sus pies correspondientes para demostrárselo, y tenía que reconocer que, además, para familiarizarme.  
- Bueno, para cambiar de marcha tienes que mantener el embrague bien pisado, hasta abajo. Pisa el embrague y mantenlo así – eso hice -. Bien - cogió mi mano derecha con su izquierda, me la colocó en la palanca de cambios y, sin quitar la suya de encima, la guió para que metiera las marchas -. Primera…, segunda…, tercera…, cuarta…, quinta… y marcha atrás. ¿Ves cómo lo hago? – y empezó a repetir las mismas acciones -. Con suavidad, sin forzar, con empujar un poco la palanca, la marcha entra sola. Ahora hazlo tú – y dejó mi mano desnuda, sobre aquella palanca extraña.  
- Primera…, segunda…, ter… - la palanca quería negarse a entrar en su sitio.  
- Sólo empújala – volvió a poner su mano encima de la mía, la empujó con suavidad y la palanca entró en la marcha -. ¿Ves? Es llevarla hacia ahí, nada más.

Dejó mi mano libre otra vez y probé de nuevo.

- Primera…, segunda…, tercera…, cuarta…, quinta… y marcha atrás.  
- Genial, pequeña – me alabó con una sonrisa -. Hazlo otra vez.

Empujé la palanca con suavidad y metí primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y la marcha atrás, sin mayores problemas.

- Creo que ya le pillé el tranquillo – declaré, contenta.  
- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos ahora. Ponlo en punto muerto, pisa el embrague y el freno, y arranca.  
- Vale.

Dejé la palanca de cambios en punto muerto, hundí los pedales del freno y del embrague hasta abajo y giré la llave en el contacto.

La mezcla de aire-combustible de las cámaras de combustión de los cilindros explotó gracias a la chispa eléctrica que saltó en el electrodo de la bujía y el motor de cuatro tiempos de mi forito arrancó a la primera.

Sonreí con satisfacción y Jacob lo hizo con más. Eso era música para nosotros.

- Vale. Ahora quita el freno de mano, pero no dejes de pisar el embrague y el freno. Luego, mete primera.  
- Sí.

Pulsé el botón de la palanca del freno con el pulgar, la empujé hacia abajo y después alcé la mano para meter primera.

- Ahora pon atención – dijo, alzando las dos manos en el aire como instándome a la calma, cosa que me hizo un poco de gracia -. Manos en el volante, y muy, muy despacio, vas levantando el pie del embrague a la vez que aceleras también muy suavemente.  
- ¿Esto también es una granada? – bromeé.

Jake se rió.

- No, lo único que puede pasar es que se te cale.  
- Ah, bueno.  
- Venga, venga, hazlo – me azuzó.  
- Voy, voy.

El coche cabeceó hacia delante y se caló.

- No, mira – volvió a alzar las manos y las extendió con las palmas hacia abajo -. Tu pie tiene que soltar el embrague muy despacio a la vez que el otro acelera suavemente – me instruyó, gesticulando con las manos para enseñarme cómo tenía que mover mis pies -. Así, ¿ves? Los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Vale – asentí.  
- Arráncalo otra vez e inténtalo de nuevo – me instó, poniéndolo en punto muerto y girando la llave del contacto para apagar el vehículo.

Arranqué el coche como me había enseñado antes, metí primera, tomé aire y, con él retenido en mi pecho, levanté el pie del embrague más lentamente a la vez que pisaba el acelerador igual de suave.

El Ford comenzó a moverse, temblequeando en una serie de pequeñas sacudidas, hasta que aceleré un poquito más y solté el embrague del todo, entonces el vehículo consiguió avanzar con un rodamiento uniforme y estabilizado.

Jake pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de mi respaldo y se arrimó a mí.

- Pisa el embrague y mete segunda – me dijo, sujetando un poco el volante con su mano derecha, por si acaso el Ford se me fuera.

Hundí el pie izquierdo en el pedal y llevé la palanca de cambios hacia abajo. La marcha entró sola.

- Muy bien, nena – encomió, dándome un beso en la mejilla -. Señala a la derecha, que vamos a girar para salir del parking.  
- Sí.

Empujé la palanca izquierda del volante hacia arriba; el testigo verde parpadeante en forma de flecha y el ruidito del intermitente, me indicaron que lo había hecho correctamente.

- Bien, ahora, como tienes que detener el coche del todo para hacer el stop, tienes que frenar suavemente pisando también el embrague, para que no se te cale.  
- Vale.

Hice lo que me mandó y mi forito blanco se detuvo sin problemas frente al cruce.

Metí primera e inicié la marcha con el mismo temblequeo de antes, pero, al igual que hace un momento, conseguí controlarlo y pude girar a la derecha sin problemas, eso sí, con Jacob pendiente de mis movimientos todo el tiempo. Cambié a segunda y seguí avanzando por la carretera.

- Muy bien, preciosa – me alabó Jake -. Ahora mete tercera y ve despacio.  
- De acuerdo – acepté.

Pisé a fondo el embrague y llevé la palanca de cambios hacia delante. Cuando levanté el pie izquierdo del pedal, el coche se sacudió violentamente y embistió de cabeza con fuerza, a la vez que el motor rugía enrabietado, aunque el coche no se detuvo y seguimos la marcha, si bien el vehículo iba muy forzado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quise saber, asustada.  
- Nada – se rió Jake -, que has metido primera en vez de tercera.  
- Oh.  
- No pasa nada – me calmó, cogiendo mi mano derecha para ponerla en la palanca de cambios otra vez -. Cambia a segunda, acelera un poco y luego mete tercera.

Jacob siguió con su mano sobre la mía, pero dejó que yo llevara a cabo las acciones. Metí segunda, el motor descansó un poco, y después cambié a tercera, esta vez, bien.

Respiré tranquila cuando vi que el forito marchaba como es debido.

Continué por la carretera de Mora, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jacob al dedillo.

A diferencia de ayer con la moto, en esta ocasión no tuve ningún percance importante, salvo que se me caló un par de veces al salir de una cuesta, aunque finalmente conseguí arrancar y avanzar, eso sí, con mi chico a mi vera todo el tiempo, haciéndome esos gestos con las manos, imitando lo que mis pies deberían hacer, y controlando el freno de mano por si tenía que clavarlo para que no se me fuera el coche hacia abajo.

Fue la única vez que se me resistió una cuesta, ya que enseguida le pillé el tranquillo a la mecánica de conducir. Jake sonreía todo orgulloso, diciendo que se notaba que era su alma gemela; eso me levantó el ánimo y me llenó de confianza.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana practicando con el Ford, recorriendo la carretera de Mora una y otra vez. Íbamos del parking de Rialto Beach al cruce donde desembocaba la calzada y la unía con la carretera de La Push, y allí dábamos la vuelta para ir al parking de nuevo, cosa que me servía para practicar la marcha atrás.

En ese parking, Jake me enseñó a aparcar: de frente, hacia atrás, de lado... Y cuando ya lo hacía más o menos bien – no sé por qué, pero eso de aparcar se me resistía -, nos dirigimos de nuevo a recorrer la carretera de Mora.

Hasta que al llegar al dichoso cruce esa enésima vez Jake me dijo que girase a la derecha. Entonces obedecí encantada y llevé yo misma mi precioso forito blanco a casa.

Toqué el claxon a modo de saludo cuando pasamos por delante de casa de Billy, el cual estaba en el porche y sonrió al vernos, seguí por el estrecho sendero que daba a nuestra casita y aparqué frente al garaje.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad con una amplia sonrisa y me lancé a los brazos de Jake para abrazarle y besarle. Me costó, pero conseguí despegarme de él, aunque me quedé con mis brazos rodeando su cuello, bien pegada a su cuerpo.

- Gracias por todo – le dije -. Has tenido mucha paciencia.  
- ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó con esa preciosa sonrisa suya -. Pero si lo has hecho genial. Mira, mañana iremos por Forks para que practiques un poco los semáforos, carriles y todas esas cosas.  
- ¿Por Forks? ¿No será un poco pronto?  
- Qué va. Te será muy fácil, ya lo verás – aseguró con total confianza, metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Si lo haces tan bien como hoy, podrías presentarte al examen la próxima semana.  
- ¿Tú crees? – sonreí.  
- Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.  
- Lo dices para halagarme – dudé.  
- Que no. Te lo digo en serio, nena, nunca jamás he visto a nadie manejar un coche tan bien en una sola mañana. Tengo una chica listísima, aunque, claro, siendo mi alma gemela… - presumió con una sonrisa torcida.

Me salió una risilla. Le abracé de nuevo y nos besamos otra vez.

Después de volver a obligarnos a separarnos, salimos de mi Ford blanco y entramos en casa. Preparamos algo rápido para comer, hicimos un poco de sobremesa para reposar la comida y nos marchamos otra vez al garaje, aunque esta para coger las motos.

Las llevamos al mismo sitio que el día anterior y nos pasamos toda la tarde del sábado practicando con ellas.

Conducir me gustaba mucho, pero tenía que reconocer que lo de la moto me apasionaba. Tal vez fuera el hecho de notar el viento en la cara a modo de libertad, o quizás fueran esas carreras que nos echábamos Jake y yo, si bien no me dejaba ir demasiado deprisa todavía. El ir en moto con Jake implicaba que los dos estábamos haciendo lo mismo, interactuando a la vez en una misma acción, y eso me encantaba.

La fiesta se terminó cuando empezó a llover y, además, con ganas, aunque ya había oscurecido bastante e íbamos a tener que dejarlo igualmente. Llevamos las motos al garaje y nos metimos en casa.

Una vez más, la noche del sábado y parte de la mañana del domingo la dedicamos para repetir lo mismo que habíamos hecho el día anterior, con lo que nos levantamos tarde. Aún así, nos dio tiempo a ir a Forks para practicar con mi forito.

Por la tarde Jake tuvo que marcharse con la manada para patrullar, así que yo aproveché para hacer unos deberes que tenía pendientes y estudiar un poco en el saloncito. Últimamente me había vuelto más aplicada en los estudios. No es que me importase especialmente el sacar mejores o peores notas, pero estudiar era una de las maneras de estar entretenida con algo para no pensar demasiado en el peligro que corría él. Sabía que la manada era muy numerosa y que Jake gozaba de mucho poder por ser el Gran Lobo, era muy difícil que le pasara nada, sin embargo, desde que había pasado todo aquello con los Vulturis y había salido todo su poder espiritual, se había corrido la voz y cada vez venían más vampiros nómadas para enfrentarse a él y tratar de vencerle. Eso no me tranquilizaba nada de nada.

Al poco de anochecer, que ahora en invierno era temprano, respiré aliviada cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta, y así se lo hice ver con mi enorme abrazo y el interminable beso que le di acto seguido.

Pronto nos fuimos al cuarto del ordenador para hablar un poco con mi familia y Jake aprovechó para preguntarle a Carlisle si sabía de la razón que podía llevar a un vampiro a arrancarle la pata en vida a un pobre lobo. Mi abuelo no dio con ninguna respuesta lógica y lo achacó a simple y horrenda crueldad, a lo que Jake contestó con un maldito chupasangres entre dientes.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora de cháchara con mi familia, hasta que no nos quedó más remedio que cortar la conexión, pues habíamos quedado con algunos de los chicos para que vinieran a casa a jugar con la consola, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en todo un ritual obligado de los domingos. La consola había sido uno de los regalos que mis padres le regalaron a Jake por su cumpleaños. No es que fuéramos los únicos que tuviéramos una aquí en La Push, pero nadie tenía el enorme surtido de juegos de deportes y acción que venía añadido en el lote.

Los hermanos de Jake no tardaron en llegar y se presentaron puntuales. Picaron al timbre quinientas veces a modo de broma y mi chico les abrió. El alboroto no tardó en notarse. Quil, Claire, Embry, Seth, Brenda, Paul, Rachel, Shubael, Isaac, Canaan, Sarah, Jared y Kim entraron entre risas, bromas y esa camaradería típica quileute mientras cargaban con dos neveras portátiles llenas de cervezas sin alcohol y portaban un montón de comida para quedarse a cenar.

El sofá de tres plazas lo ocupamos las féminas - Brenda y yo tuvimos que conformarnos con los brazos del mismo - y los chicos se repantigaron por la alfombra como pudieron, apartando la mesita roja de enfrente para que sus largas piernas entraran. Después de ese pequeño jaleo de organización, nos sorteamos los turnos de juego y nos pusimos a jugar.


	6. Helen

HELEN :

- ¡Toma! – gritó Quil, alzando el puño al aire como signo de victoria.  
- ¡Rayos! – protestó Canaan, pasándole ya el mando a Rachel, que era la siguiente.  
- No cantes victoria tan pronto, primo, que ahora me toca a mí – le dijo ella.  
- Ja – se burló Quil.  
- Es buena, te lo advierto – afirmó Jake, llevándose el botellín de cerveza a la boca mientras yo seguía pasando los dedos por su pelo.  
- Déjalo, hermanito. El movimiento se demuestra andando.  
- Te voy a dar una paliza – amenazó Quil.  
- Eh, no te pases – le advirtió Paul, dándole un empujón en el brazo.  
- Amigo, era en sentido figurado – se defendió.

Jake se llevó la mano a la cara y se rió de la confusión de Paul. Su cuñado le reprendió a él también, dándole otro empujón.

Quil y Rachel empezaron la partida.

- ¡Ahí te va, mi llave especial! – voceó Quil con entusiasmo.  
- ¡De eso nada! ¡Toma patada!  
- Jake, ¿me pasas una cerveza? – le pedí.  
- Claro.

Su espalda dejó el espacio de entre mis piernas, despegándose de los bajos del sofá que le hacían las veces de respaldo, y ladeó su torso, estirándose un poco. Abrió una de las neveras portátiles, cogió un botellín, secándolo un poco con un trapo que habíamos traído de la cocina con ese fin para que el agua no gotease por toda la alfombra, y le quitó la chapa.

- Toma – me la pasó, apoyándose otra vez en el sofá.  
- Gracias – y le revolví el pelo a modo de caricia juguetona.  
- ¡Rayos! – se quejó Quil.  
- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era buena – aguijoneó Jake.  
- Sí, ya lo veo – reconoció a regañadientes.  
- Has perdido – se burló Claire.  
- Ok, ok. Pero la próxima vez, ganaré – juró él.  
- Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente? – preguntó Rachel.  
- Yo – levanté la mano y le pasé la cerveza a mi chico.  
- ¡Uf! ¡Duelo de titanes! – exclamó él, riéndose con una malicia traviesa.  
- Te voy a machacar – afirmó Rachel.  
- Eso ya lo veremos, guapa – le rebatí con competitividad mientras le cogía el mando a Quil.  
- ¡Uah! ¡Esto va a ser muuuuy interesante! – se rió Jacob, posando los botellines en el suelo para frotarse las manos.  
- Si se pusieran en bikini y trajéramos un poco de barro, sí que sería interesante – soltó Shubael, mirando con picardía al horizonte como pensando en ello.

El cuerpo del quileute fue zarandeado, primero por el empujón que le dio Jake en el brazo, que lo llevó a un lado, y después con el siguiente de Paul, que le llevó al otro.

- Qué cerdo, siempre pensando en lo mismo – le reprendió Sarah, poniendo cara de asco.  
- Ni que lo digas – asintió Isaac -. Y lo peor es que los demás tenemos que aguantar esas fantasías asquerosas que tiene, a todas horas.

La cara de Sarah pasó a ser de repugnancia total.

- Tú sí que estás para hablar – le achacó Shubael -. Tus pensamientos son películas porno directamente.  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Hay una niña delante! – les riñó Quil.  
- ¿Qué son películas porno, Quil? – quiso saber ella.  
- Genial – masculló su imprimado con disgusto -. Son un par de idiotas, ¿lo sabían?  
- Mira que son burros – les criticó Rachel.

Isaac le dio una colleja a Shubael por su metedura de pata y éste se la devolvió por la suya.

- Di, ¿qué son? – azuzó la niña, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.  
- Pues… son unas películas muy feas donde sale gente muy rara y… - pensó durante un par de segundos – hay muchos monstruos que hacen cosas muy malas y muy desagradables.  
- Hombre, desagradables… - dudó Shubael.

Ahora fueron todos los que le dieron la merecida colleja.

- ¿Son películas de miedo? – continuó Claire.  
- Sí, eso. De terror, así que no las pueden ver las niñas.

Claire se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que has visto alguna? – inquirió con inocencia.

Se me había olvidado lo lista que era esta niña.

Quil se puso pálido y el saloncito estalló en una risotada.

- Apuesto cinco dólares por Nessie – dijo Jared para ver quién se apuntaba a su reto y para desviar la atención a otro tema, cosa que Quil le agradeció en el alma.  
- Pues yo por Rachel – picó Embry.  
- Hecho – aceptó el primero.

Y los dos chocaron los puños.

- ¿Estás preparada? – inquirió mi futura cuñada.  
- Cuando quieras.

Ambas apretamos el botón de inicio y nuestros luchadores de Pressing Catch comenzaron a moverse en el cuadrilátero.

- Vamos, nena – me animó Jake, girando medio cuerpo para acariciar mi muslo, aunque sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla.  
- Vamos, cariño – alentó Paul a Rachel, haciendo lo mismo.  
- Oh, ¿ya van a empezar ustedes dos con lo de siempre? – se quejó Seth entre risas.

Mi chico y Paul se dedicaron una mirada provocadora de reojo que ya respondía a su hermano de manada.

Me salió una risilla.

- ¡Prepárate para recibir! – gritó ella mientras su luchador ya saltaba desde las cuerdas y se caía encima del mío.  
- ¡Muy bien, cielo! – alabó Paul, riéndose.  
- ¡Ja, de eso nada! – contradije.

Toqué dos botones más y conseguí que mi personaje se levantara y le propinara una llave con patada al suyo, haciendo que saliera despedido del cuadrilátero.

- ¡Sí, dale duro, preciosa! – se carcajeó Jake, acariciándome con más brío.  
- ¡Vamos, tú puedes, cariño! – trató de levantar Paul, aunque ya se mordía el labio al ver cómo mi luchador agarraba de los pelos al de Rachel y lo lanzara dentro de las cuerdas.  
- ¡Sigue así, pequeña! – continuó animándome mi chico.  
- ¡Levántate, Rachel!  
- ¡No puedo! – lamentó ella.  
- ¡Ahora, ahora! ¡Dale! – siguió Jake.  
- ¡Y ahí tienes mi lluvia de patadas mortales! – exclamé con entusiasmo ante mi más que evidente victoria.  
- ¡No vale! – se quejó Rachel imitando al tono de un lloriqueo -. ¡Eres mitad vampiro, juegas con ventaja!

Me carcajeé con malicia, totalmente satisfecha.

El tubito que se llenaba a medida que mi luchador golpeaba y que indicaba los puntos, se coloreó del todo y la pelea terminó con mi personaje alzando los puños al aire mientras que mi rival quedaba tendido en el suelo con un cartel sobre él que ponía game over.

- ¡Síííííííííí! – gritó Jake entre carcajadas maléficas, poniéndose de pie de un salto y levantando los brazos como mi luchador.  
- Oh, vamos, no exageres, ¿quieres? – protestó Paul.

Mi chico se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso y Embry le dio los cinco dólares a Jared no muy contento, a diferencia de éste, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te fastidia? – se burló Jake, sentándose de nuevo.  
- Bah, pásame una de esas empanadillas que hizo Rachel, anda.  
- ¿Qué te crees que soy, tu empleada? – protestó él -. Cógelas tú, ya sabes dónde están.  
- ¿Van a empezar a discutir? – volvió a quejarse Seth.  
- No te preocupes, Paul, yo las traeré – intervine -. En realidad, creo que traeré toda la comida, ya es hora de que cenemos.  
- Gracias, cuñadita – me sonrió.  
- Pero si tienes que seguir jugando – señaló Jacob.  
- Te paso el testigo a ti – y le di el mando más un beso en la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie.  
- Bueno, como quieras – aceptó de buen grado.  
- Espera, te ayudo – se ofreció Brenda, levantándose del otro brazo del sofá.  
- Ok – asentí con una sonrisa.

Las demás chicas ya empezaban a levantarse para unirse a nosotras.

- No, no hace falta que vengan – las paré, riéndome al ver cómo intentaban salir de entre todos esos corpachones que tenían debajo de su asiento -. Brenda y yo nos las arreglamos, tranquilas.  
- ¿Seguro? – inquirió Sarah con el trasero en alza.  
- Seguro, no se preocupen – afirmé, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina junto a Brenda -. Y tú defiende mi título bien, ¿eh? – le dije a Jake de camino.  
- Descuida, nena – asintió, ya metido en el juego totalmente.

Mi amiga y yo entramos en la cocina y nos acercamos a la meseta para sacar la comida de las enormes bolsas de tela que habían traído los quileute.

El griterío del saloncito llegaba hasta la cocina, llenándola de alegría.

- ¿Sabes algo de Helen? – aproveché nuestra soledad para preguntarle a Brenda.  
- No – negó con la cabeza -. Esta mañana la llamé al telefono y a su casa, pero nada. Y tampoco contesta a mis correos.  
- No sé, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad – confesé con inquietud mientras sacaba los herméticos donde estaban las famosas empanadillas de Rachel -. Me parece muy raro que Helen no nos atienda el teléfono, ni conteste a los correos, ni se quiera poner. ¿Le habrá pasado algo grave? Porque si es así, seguro que su padre no avisa a nadie.  
- Bueno, ayer el señor Spencer te dijo que estaba en casa, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero, ¿y si Helen está en el hospital y no nos lo ha dicho? – manifesté, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación -. Ese hombre es tan raro…  
- ¿Y por qué iba a estar en el hospital? – cuestionó ella con una sonrisa un tanto objetora.  
- Yo qué sé, por decir algo. A lo mejor ha tenido un accidente doméstico o algo – conjeturé.

Brenda bajó la mirada, pensativa, y frunció los labios.

- ¿Quieres que llame al hospital para preguntar y así nos quedamos más tranquilas? – se ofreció, alzando la vista hacia mí.

Ahora mi amiga parecía algo preocupada.

- Igual estoy siendo demasiado exagerada, ¿no? – reconocí, riéndome un poco por vergüenza a la vez que posaba otro hermético en la encimera.  
- No te creas, la verdad es que sí que es raro – coincidió ella -. No me extrañaría nada que Helen estuviera en el hospital y el señor Spencer no le dijera nada a nadie. Ese hombre es muy huraño y no debe de estar muy bien de la cabeza. El pobre se quedó muy tocado con la muerte de su mujer. Helen me llegó a decir en una ocasión que hasta intentó suicidarse – desveló, para mi completo asombro.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí, pero no lo hizo y se dio más a la bebida, lo cual ha empeorado su carácter introvertido.

Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, pensativa, y ahora, además, todavía más preocupada por Helen.

- Llamaré al hospital – declaró Brenda al ver mi cara, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la cocina.

Unas risotadas estallaron en el saloncito.

Me apoyé en la encimera y me quedé escuchando, mordiéndome la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

- Ah, hola – empezó a hablar Brenda -. Mire, me gustaría saber si está ingresada una amiga mía – se hizo un silencio de dos segundos -. Helen Spencer – Brenda levantó la vista mientras esperaba la contestación y ambas nos miramos. La cara de alivio de después me tranquilizó -. Ok, gracias – y colgó.  
- No está ingresada – adelanté, soltando un suspiro de sosiego.  
- No – ratificó, guardando su teléfono de nuevo y acercándose a la encimera para seguir sacando la comida -. Así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos. Seguro que es una gripe o algo así. Ya verás cómo mañana está en clase – me dijo para calmarme.  
- Sí, tienes razón – asentí con otra exhalación.  
- Vamos, llevemos esto, que esos lobos ya deben de estar todos hambrientos – bromeó.  
- Sí, si nos descuidamos, igual nos comen a nosotras – me reí, portando dos herméticos abiertos y un mantel colgando del brazo para llevarlos a la mesa.  
- Bueno, eso no estaría mal… - insinuó, sonriendo -. Yo no tendría ningún problema en que me comiera Seth. ¿Tú que dices?  
- A mí me encanta que me devore mi lobo feroz…

Y salimos las dos de la cocina entre risitas picaronas.

Corrí por el pasillo lo más deprisa que pude y que las vistas de los demás estudiantes que estaban terminando de entrar en sus aulas me permitían. Esa mañana Jacob y yo nos habíamos entretenido demasiado y ambos estábamos apunto de llegar tarde, yo a clase y él al trabajo.

Pasé el umbral de la puerta de mi clase y frené cuando vi que la mesa del profesor todavía estaba vacía. Expiré el aire con alivio y me giré para dirigirme a mi pupitre.

Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Helen en su sitio y sonreí, todavía más aliviada y contenta. Brenda ya se encontraba en su asiento, pues ya había sonado el timbre.

No me dio tiempo ni de decir hola.

En cuanto me senté junto a Helen, el señor Grant apareció por la puerta, cerrando con un portazo alegre y dinámico. Bueno, señor era un decir, porque esta nueva adquisición del director para Ciencias Naturales no llegaría a treinta años. Su media melena rubia y revuelta, y una descuidada barba de varios días, le conferían un aire más juvenil y desenfadado, y sus ojos azules, su procedencia californiana y su ya conocido espíritu aventurero dentro y fuera del ámbito de la naturaleza, hacía que la mayoría de féminas de la clase suspirasen por él a cada instante. Era el único profesor que nos tuteaba.

El profesor posó su maletín en la mesa y comenzó a dar su clase, con las atentas miradas de un elevadísimo número de las chicas del aula.

Miré a mi derecha para ver a Helen por el rabillo del ojo. Su adormilado semblante estaba apoyado sobre su mano diestra y se inclinaba levemente hacia ese lado, en peso muerto. Sus ojos dorados falsos estaban bien remarcados por unas ojeras violetas que los hacía parecer hundidos y lúgubres, y su rostro parecía cansado y triste, melancólico. Llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta hecha a desgana y no llevaba nada de maquillaje, lo cual me hizo verla de una manera nueva y extraña, ya que jamás la había visto sin sus párpados y sus labios negros; ni siquiera lucía su piercing en la nariz.

La verdad es que tenía un aspecto horrible. Lo único gótico que se había puesto para que yo pudiera identificarla, eran sus lentillas doradas y sus ropajes oscuros.

Arranqué un trocito de papel de la parte trasera de mi cuaderno, vigilando al señor Grant, que se movía de lado a lado en la zona de la pizarra mientras daba su animosa lección, y escribí.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has estado enferma o algo?

Le pasé la nota. Helen estaba pensando en las musarañas, y tuve que darle un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara y viera el papelito.

Pegó un pequeño bote del sobresalto, me miró, le señalé la nota con el dedo, y ella movió su cabeza para, por fin, verla.

La leyó y escribió justo debajo.

Sí, de gripe.

Contestó escuetamente.

¿Y por qué no contestaste a nuestras llamadas ni a los correos? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, ¿sabes?

Porque estaba en la cama con fiebre.

Otra vez, una respuesta rápida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía distante.

¿Es que estás enfadada con nosotras por algo?

Helen me miró y suspiró.

No.

Pues lo parece, la verdad.

Lo escribí con el ceño fruncido y lo deslicé por el pupitre con rapidez, en su dirección. Encima que habíamos estado preocupadas por ella…

No, claro que no estoy enfadada. Es sólo que todavía no estoy recuperada del todo y me encuentro un poco mal, eso es todo. Perdonen por no haberles contestado.

Y me pasó su nota con una media sonrisa que suplicaba comprensión.

Lo cierto es que su aspecto no era muy saludable, que digamos. Le sonreí a modo de no pasa nada, y dejé que atendiera a la lección sobre los bosques y el negativo impacto del ser humano que estaba dando el señor Grant con tanta pasión.

La hora del almuerzo tardó un poco, pero llegó. Helen, Brenda y yo nos encontramos con las gemelas en la cafetería, llenamos nuestras bandejas, después de esperar una larga cola, y nos sentamos con ellas.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Helen? – le preguntó Alison, con una mirada preocupada al ver su aspecto.  
- Sí, ¿qué te ha pasado? – continuó su hermana -. ¿Por qué no nos has contestado?  
- Porque he estado enferma de gripe y me he pasado toda la semana en la cama durmiendo – respondió, con un aire cansado.  
- Tienes un aspecto horrible – le soltó Brenda, llevándose una patata a la boca.

Le di un pisotón por debajo de la mesa para regañarla, pero no pareció darle importancia.

- Bueno, todavía no estoy bien del todo – le contestó Helen con una mueca que simulaba odio.  
- En fin, me alegro de verte por aquí – sonrió Brenda -. Nos tenías bastante preocupadas.  
- Si, me lo dijo Nessie – me miró y nos sonreímos -. Perdonen, pero estaba tan cansada, que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la mano.  
- Habrá que perdonártelo – bromeé, tirándole una miga de pan.

Helen se rió y me la devolvió.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Han hecho algo especial? – inquirió Jennifer, tomando un sorbo de su refresco.  
- Seguro que Nessie ha hecho muchas cosas especiales – insinuó Brenda para tomarme el pelo.

Las chicas irrumpieron con unas risillas pícaras, aunque Helen solamente sonrió un poco, como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien. Yo me puse roja como un tomate.

- Ja, ja – articulé con ironía -. Pues mira, sí, pero eso no te lo voy a contar a ti. Además, también estuve montando en moto y aprendiendo a conducir mi nuevo auto.  
- ¿Ya lo han terminado? – exclamó Brenda con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, Jake me compró un motor y me lo puso el viernes. Estuvo haciendo horas extra en el trabajo para poder regalármelo.  
- Qué cielo – le aclamó Alison, poniendo ojitos -. Yo quiero uno así…  
- Vete a la reserva, a lo mejor lo encuentras – le recomendó Brenda -. Mírame a mí.

Nos reímos una vez más, y esta vez, Helen ni siquiera levantó la comisura. Estaba totalmente distraída, pensando en algo. Mi sonrisa se apagó y terminé mordiéndome el labio inferior con preocupación.

- ¿Y qué tal se te dio eso de conducir? – me preguntó Jennifer, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- Ah, muy bien. Ayer estuvimos practicando por Forks, y esta semana lo haremos por Port Angeles y Seattle. Si se me da tan bien como por aquí, me presentaré al examen la próxima semana.  
- Guau, ¿tan pronto? – se sorprendió.  
- Ajá – asentí, tomando un par de sorbos de mi bebida.  
- Pues sí que se te debe de dar bien – reconoció ella.

Me encogí de hombros y me metí un poco de comida en la boca.

- Bueno, cuando tengas ese carné, nos llevarás a dar una vuelta en tu auto, ¿no? – reclamó Brenda.  
- Claro, aunque van a ir un poquito apretadas, porque es un coche pequeño – les avisé.  
- No importa, nos apretujaremos – dijo Jennifer.  
- ¿Y todos los chicos de la reserva son como Jacob y Seth? – interrogó de repente Alison, que seguía pensando en el tema anterior.

La mesa estalló en una carcajada, aunque mis ojos oscilaron directamente a Helen, la cual seguía en su nube, y no pudieron evitar mirarla otra vez con preocupación.

Estaba claro que algo raro le pasaba, no era sólo la gripe. Parecía preocupada y angustiada. Me moría de ganas de saber qué es lo que ocurría, pero decidí que lo mejor era esperar al final de las clases, para que estuviéramos a solas. Brenda no coincidía con nosotras en la última asignatura, así que podía aprovechar el momento entre el timbre y la salida de la clase para hablar con ella. Tendría que reprimir mis ganas de salir del aula corriendo para abrazar a Jake, pero bueno.

Una vez que terminamos de almorzar y, por lo tanto, de darle al pico, volvimos a clase. Las gemelas entraron por la puerta que les correspondía, y Helen, Brenda y yo por la nuestra.

El señor Varner ya estaba en el aula, pasando el borrador por la pizarra. Enseguida la llenó de logaritmos y fórmulas.

En cuanto la clase de Cálculo terminó, todos los alumnos comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas para ir a la siguiente aula. Mis amigas y yo pusimos nuestras mochilas al hombro y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Salimos al pasillo y, cuando íbamos a meternos en la siguiente clase, los pies de Helen se pararon repentinamente.

- Yo me voy – anunció de pronto.  
- ¿Te vas? – pregunté, parpadeando de la sorpresa.  
- Sí, no… no me encuentro bien – declaró con algo de nerviosismo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida -. Las veo mañana - y sus pasos se aceleraron hasta que casi corría.  
- Qué rara está hoy – afirmó Brenda.

Brenda suspiró y entró en clase, pero yo me quedé clavada en el pasillo, observando cómo mi amiga salía del edificio y se llevaba con ella esa oportunidad de poder averiguar lo que le pasaba. Ahora tendría que esperar a mañana para saberlo.

Exhalé el aire por la nariz con inquietud mientras me mordía el labio, y entré en el aula, algo desmoralizada.


	7. Aniversario

ANIVERSARIO :

Al día siguiente, Helen no estaba en su pupitre. Mis amigas y yo invadimos su móvil y su ordenador con llamadas y correos todo el martes y el miércoles, pero, como la semana anterior, no obtuvimos respuesta. Hasta que el miércoles por la noche recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome que había recaído pero que ya se encontraba mejor. Siguió sin aparecer por el instituto el resto de la semana, sin embargo, ya nos quedamos un poco más tranquilas.

Como les había dicho a mis amigas, Jake y yo practicamos con mi coche por Port Angeles y Seattle del lunes al jueves, y cada día que conducía se me daba mejor, así que decidimos que ya me podía presentar al examen el lunes de la semana siguiente.

El viernes después de clase lo aprovechamos para practicar con las motos, aunque esta vez lo hicimos por la carretera de La Push, rodando tranquilamente, y después ya nos fuimos a la calzada sin asfaltar de la otra vez para echar alguna que otra carrera.

Como todos los fines de semana, nos acostamos pronto y nos levantamos tarde, pero este sábado en concreto era muy especial para nosotros, era cinco de febrero, y al día siguiente era nuestro aniversario. Nuestro primer año como novios.

El seis de febrero fue el día de la boda de Paul y Rachel, y fue el día en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el día en que Jake deslizó sus labios por los míos por primera vez, haciéndome quedar sin respiración, el día en que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir alejada de él, que no podía vivir sin él, que sería suya para siempre, hasta el final de mis días. Así que consideramos que, aunque ese interminable beso bajo la lluvia que nos hizo darnos cuenta de mi imprimación fue al día siguiente, nuestro aniversario tenía que ser el seis de febrero. Como caía en domingo, decidimos celebrarlo el sábado, para ir a cenar a algún sitio especial esta noche.

Jake no me quiso decir dónde había hecho la reserva, ya que quería que fuese una sorpresa. Lo único que me dijo es que me pusiera el vestido rojo que había llevado a nuestra primera cita de verdad. No entendí por qué se empeñaba tanto en que me lo pusiera, pero me imaginé que era porque le gustaba mucho ese vestido.

Cuando lo saqué de la percha y lo vi, di gracias a Dios de tener una tía como Alice, ya que, gracias a ella, el vestido estaba impoluto. Viéndolo ahora, nadie diría cómo había quedado el año pasado después de rebozarnos por la arena de Rialto Beach. No sé cómo lo había hecho, pero seguro que había invertido bastante tiempo en sacarle toda la arena, aunque fuese un vampiro.

Me percaté de que no me había fijado hasta ahora en que el vestido estaba en mi armario, a decir verdad, creía que se había quedado en el vestidor de mi antiguo cuarto con el resto de ropa que había dejado allí, ya que en este armario no me cabía ni la cuarta parte de lo que tenía, y eso que Jake tenía poca ropa. Entonces, me acordé de que Seth, Brenda, Quil y Embry nos habían ayudado a traer algunas de nuestras cosas a casa. Alice tuvo que darle el vestido a Seth en algún momento y éste lo metió en el armario, seguramente obedeciendo las instrucciones de ella. Hasta estaba la chaqueta negra, las medias con sus ligueros rojos – los cuales estaban en una caja, en el cajón del armario – y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Era como si ella ya supiese que Jake me iba a pedir que me lo pusiera para la noche de hoy. Sonreí. A veces me daba la sensación de que Alice sí que podía vernos el futuro, aunque sabía de sobra que no era así y que lo que derrochaba ella con nosotros era más intuición que otra cosa.

No pude evitarlo. Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y cogí el móvil, que estaba en el taquillón de la entrada. Marqué el número de Alice – me lo sabía de memoria, y era más rápido que buscarlo en la agenda – y esperé hasta que lo cogió, cosa que fue muy rápida.

No me dejó ni decir hola.

- ¿Ya has visto el vestido? – quiso saber nada más descolgar, con un tono muy animado.  
- ¿Cómo sabías que me lo iba a poner hoy? – me reí.  
- Bueno, sólo había que ver la cara de Jacob cuando te vio con ese vestido la primera vez – declaró, riéndose -. No era muy difícil deducir que le gustaría vértelo puesto el día de vuestro aniversario. Jacob es un hombre al fin y al cabo, son todos iguales.  
- Eres increíble – reconocí -, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te ha quedado perfecto.  
- Si te digo la verdad, cuando vi cómo había quedado ese precioso vestido, me dolió como si me hubieran clavado una estaca. Casi lo hice más por mí que por ti – se rió.  
- Muchas gracias, Alice, de verdad. Y por hacer que Seth también trajera las demás cosas del conjunto. ¡Hasta me has comprado unos zapatos!  
- Ese vestido no puede ir sin unos buenos zapatos de tacón, y tampoco sin esos ligueros. Por cierto, los metí en una caja para que Seth no los viera.  
- Sí, ya me he fijado.  
- A Jacob se le caerán los ojos otra vez cuando te vea tan sexy. Puede que no lleguen a salir de casa – afirmó con una risita picarona.

Aunque no la tenía delante, la sangre invadió mi cara.

- Bueno, esa es la idea – admití, aunque en voz baja. Ambas soltamos una risilla, la mía un poco tímida -. ¿Y el resto? ¿No están ahí contigo? – pregunté, un poco para cambiar de tema.  
- No. Rose, Em, Carlisle y Esme se han ido de caza. Y tus padres están en su casa.  
- Ah.

La casa de mi familia estaba ubicada al este de Anchorage, Alaska, en medio de unos frondosos bosques que estaban cercados por montañas, y era tan grande, que la habían dividido en dos partes para que mis padres pudieran gozar de más intimidad, ya que ellos así lo habían pedido. Con la parte más pequeña de la vivienda, mis progenitores se habían hecho un adosado que disponía de cuatro dormitorios y dos cuartos de baño, más un enorme salón y una no menos grande cocina. Como es evidente, los baños y la cocina no los utilizaban nunca, pero lo habían puesto solamente para cuando Jake y yo les visitáramos, cosa que nos pareció un detallazo por su parte y que nos dio un poco de apuro, pues, lógicamente, debido a nuestro pobre poder adquisitivo no íbamos a poder visitarles tanto como quisiéramos. La edificación era espectacular, y el emplazamiento precioso, o eso parecía en las fotografías que nos habían mandado por correo electrónico.

- ¿Quieres que los llame para…? – entonces, comenzó a reírse con una risita traviesa -. Jasper, espera… - siguió riéndose.  
- Oh, no habré interrumpido nada, ¿no?  
- A decir verdad, sí. Los demás no regresarán hasta por la mañana, así que Jazz y yo estamos solos. Creo que nosotros no saldremos de casa – insinuó con otra risa.  
- Pues ya los dejo en paz. Que lo pasen bien – me reí.  
- Y ustedes también. Ah, y esta vez procura no perder los zapatos, ¿de acuerdo? – bromeó -. Jasper… - volvió a regañarle, entre risas.  
- Cuidaré bien de ellos, descuida – le dije, aunque ella ya parecía no escucharme. Carraspeé -. Hasta mañana – me despedí.  
- Hasta mañana.

Y sus risillas se apagaron junto con su telefono.

Suspiré con alegría.

Dejé el teléfono en el recibidor y me fui a la cocina para picotear algo, ya que tenía un poco de hambre. Abrí el armario superior y cogí la caja de galletas. Me senté en la mesa, cogí una de las galletas de chocolate del bote y acerqué el periódico para leer un poco mientras comía.

Casi todas las noticias eran de economía y política, sin embargo, hubo un titular que, aunque estaba en una columna y las letras eran pequeñas, llamó mi atención.

**_EL NÚMERO DE _**  
**_DESAPARECIDOS EN EL _**  
**_NORTE DE LA PENÍNSULA _**  
**_DE OLIMPYC SE ELEVA _**  
**_YA A CINCO._**  
**_Fred Gordon. Seattle. _**  
**_El pasado miércoles otra _**  
**_desaparición se sumó _**  
**_a la cifra de extrañas _**  
**_desapariciones que están _**  
**_teniendo lugar en el _**  
**_norte de la Península _**  
**_de Olympic, hechos que _**  
**_tienen en verdadero jaque _**  
**_a la policía. El asunto se _**  
**_ha desbordado tanto, que _**  
**_el FBI ya se ha hecho cargo_**  
**_de los casos._**

**_Las primeras personas en _**  
**_desaparecer fueron _**  
**_Mathew Scotch, el pasado _**  
**_28 de enero, y Thomas Carlson, _**  
**_el 30 de enero, ambos en _**  
**_Port Angeles, seguido por _**  
**_Susan Becker, el 1 de febrero, _**  
**_y Manuel García, el 2 de febrero, _**  
**_los dos en Seattle, y el último _**  
**_ha sido Michael Wood, este _**  
**_pasado miércoles, en Sequim._**

**_Todos estos casos recuerdan _**  
**_a los acontecidos _**  
**_el año pasado en Port Angeles _**  
**_y Seattle, donde un elevado _**  
**_número de personas fueron _**  
**_desaparecidas y encontradas _**  
**_después sin vida en un espacio _**  
**_de tiempo muy reducido y en _**  
**_circunstancias verdaderamente _**  
**_extrañas y escalofriantes _**  
**_(recordemos que los cuerpos _**  
**_presentaban muestras de _**  
**_violencia extrema y todos _**  
**_sufrieron brutales mutilaciones)._**

La galleta se me quedó atravesada en la garganta, de la impresión, y comencé a toser. Me levanté de la mesa, cogí un vaso del armario con urgencia y lo llené de agua. Tuve que meterme unos buenos tragos para calmar el picor de mi faringe y despejar mi asustada mente.

Asustada, porque sabía que ese artículo se refería a lo que había hecho ese horrible licántropo mutado junto con Nahuel. Tuve que respirar bien hondo para relajar a mi exaltado corazón y recordarme a mí misma que ellos no podían ser porque ya estaban muertos.

Posé el vaso, ya vacío, en la meseta y volví a sentarme para seguir leyendo la columna, aunque esta vez cerré el bote de galletas, ya no me entraba ni una más.

**_No obstante, el hecho _**  
**_de que todavía no haya _**  
**_aparecido ningún cadáver, _**  
**_dato que contrasta con el _**  
**_caso mencionado anteriormente, _**  
**_puesto que los desaparecidos _**  
**_se encontraban horas más tarde _**  
**_asesinados, descarta una _**  
**_posible relación con los crímenes _**  
**_del año pasado y da esperanzas _**  
**_de que estas personas aún se _**  
**_encuentren con vida, por lo _**  
**_que todo parece apuntar a una _**  
**_banda organizada dedicada al _**  
**_tráfico de personas o la _**  
**_prostitución, tanto femenina _**  
**_como masculina._**

Me quedé mirando el artículo. Me daba mucha pena de esa gente, y de sus familias. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

Entonces, levanté la vista para mirar el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta de que iba a tener el tiempo justo para arreglarme.

Cerré el periódico mientras me levantaba de la mesa, guardé el bote de galletas en su sitio y salí de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras, y cuando llegué al vestíbulo superior y seguía por el pasillo, Jake salió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba la toalla enroscada en la cintura.

- ¿Ya puedo pasar? – le pregunté, echándole un buen vistazo a su poderoso cuerpazo todavía mojado.  
- Sí, voy a vestirme en la habitación para que te de tiempo a todo, ¿ok? – dijo, señalando la puerta de la misma con el dedo.  
- Gracias – le sonreí y le di un beso corto en los labios, aprovechando ese pequeño instante para poner mis manos sobre su impresionante abdomen.

Cada segundo contaba.

- Te esperaré abajo – sonrió en mis labios.  
- Ok – tan sólo me salió un murmullo.

Me dio otro beso y me quedé mirando embobada su ancha espalda mientras se giraba y se metía en nuestro cuarto.

Respiré bien hondo para recuperar el aliento y entré en el baño.

Después de una cantarina y alegre ducha, me abrigué con el albornoz y me puse a trabajar con mi cabello directamente, puesto que a mí no me hacía falta depilarme gracias a mis genes de vampiro.

Me desenredé el pelo, le puse pinzas por todas partes para dejar sueltos solamente los mechones que me interesaban, y comencé a peinármelo con el cepillo redondo y el secador. No es que se me diera mal, pero mi problema era que tenía demasiado cabello para tan poca paciencia. En esos momentos eché muchísimo de menos a Rose. De cuatro tirones supersónicos, ella ya me hubiese peinado y me habría dejado perfecta.

Tardé un poco más, y hubo una pequeña escena de pánico y de histerismo al ver que mi cabello se negaba a colocarse como yo pretendía que apunto estuvieron de obligarme tirar la toalla para hacerme un recogido de última hora, sin embargo, finalmente conservé la calma, conseguí dominar a esos pelos rebeldes y mi pelo por fin lució los resultados que yo esperaba.

Me sonreí ante el espejo, satisfecha y orgullosa de mí misma, cuando observé la cascada de sueltas ondas de mi pelo que casi llegaba hasta mi cintura. Se parecía bastante a lo que me hacía Rose con sus hábiles manos, aunque yo había tardado el triple.

Abrí el cajón del bajo mueble del lavabo y saqué mi neceser de pinturas.

No me eché maquillaje, puesto que mi rostro no lo necesitaba, pero sí que me puse un poco de sombra de ojos de color tostado, un poquito de rimel en las pestañas para alargarlas todavía más y una fina línea de color negro bajo mis ojos. No me molesté en pintarme los labios, sabía que no me iba a durar nada, y, además, quería que mi maquillaje pareciese lo más natural posible.

Volví a sonreír al ver el resultado que yo había esperado, guardé el neceser en su sitio y salí del baño para vestirme en el dormitorio.

Ya había dejado el vestido extendido sobre la cama, así que me quité el albornoz blanco y comencé a ponerme la ropa. Me puse el tanga rojo de encajes, los ligueros y las medias, estirándolas bien sobre mis piernas para que al engancharlas a las cintas quedasen perfectas. El propio escote del vestido hacía las veces de sostén, así que no hacía falta llevarlo. Me metí dentro del vestido, subí la cremallera lateral del mismo, lo coloqué todo en su sitio y ajusté el ancho cinturón negro que llevaba hasta que mi cintura quedó ceñida.

Me puse la chaqueta, atando el lazo que la cerraba con una lazada que quedase bonita, me calcé con los zapatos de tacón y me colgué el bolsito al hombro. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo del dormitorio y salí de allí con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sí, estaba muy nerviosa, más bien entusiasmada.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al saloncito, donde me esperaba mi chico.

- Jake – le llamé mientras cogía el telefono del mueble del recibidor para guardarlo en el bolso y caminaba por el vestíbulo.  
- ¿Ya estás? – preguntó, tirando la revista de mecánica que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa roja y levantándose del sofá de un brinco.

Cuando terminé de entrar en la estancia y los dos levantamos la vista, mi corazón metió la quinta y todas las mariposas de mi estómago pegaron un bote para empezar a volar ansiosas. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándonos engatusados.

Jacob estaba guapísimo, mis ojos no querían ni parpadear para no perderle de vista ni una milésima de segundo. También iba igual que el año pasado en aquella cita. Llevaba la camisa azul y los pantalones de vestir marrones que le habían traído mis abuelos de París. No se podía estar más guapo.

Tuvo que ser Jake el que se obligara a despegar los pies del suelo para acercarse a mí, ya que los míos se negaban a responderme. Me cogió de la cintura y me arrimó a su cuerpo, pegando su rostro al mío con efusividad. Mis ojos se cerraron, ya rindiéndose a él, y mis pulmones empezaron a hiperventilar.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, pero estás realmente impresionante con este vestido – susurró en mis labios con anhelo.  
- Tú también estás muy guapo – murmuré.

Me dio un beso corto y muy dulce, aunque se notaba que lo que deseaba realmente era besarme con pasión.

- Si quieres cenar, es mejor que nos vayamos ya, porque lo único que me apetece ahora es llamar para anular la reserva… - bisbiseó en mi boca con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Sí, vamos – sonreí.

Se despegó de mí, me cogió de la mano y salimos de casa.

- Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos a ir a cenar? – quise saber, de camino al garaje.

Llevaba toda la semana preguntárselo y no había conseguido sonsacarle nada.

- Ya lo verás – sonrió.

Me mordí el labio, como llevaba haciéndolo siempre que escuchaba esa respuesta, y nos metimos en el garaje para coger el Golf.

No supe que íbamos a Port Angeles hasta que Jake tomó el desvío. Aparcó cerca del Erickson Play Field y entonces me percaté de adónde me llevaba, aunque esperé a cuando salimos del coche y comenzamos a caminar por esa conocida calle, para cerciorarme.

- Ya sé dónde vamos – solté, toda animada, agarrándome a su brazo -. Al Wolf.  
- Qué fiera. Sabía que lo ibas a adivinar antes de llegar – se rió, pasándome el brazo por el hombro -. Bueno, ¿y te parece bien?  
- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta ese sitio – afirmé, rodeando su cintura para achucharme contra él -. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Jacob se rió con satisfacción y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

No tardamos en llegar al restaurante. Entramos y Jacob pidió la mesa que había reservado. Joseph apareció enseguida, haciendo esas reverencias suyas mientras también nos felicitaba por nuestro aniversario, y nos llevó rápidamente a la mesa, la misma en la que nos había sentado en la cita del año pasado. Nos trajo unas cartas y nos dejó a solas para que decidiéramos lo que íbamos a pedir.

Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en el respaldo. Cuando me giré hacia delante, los ojos de Jake destellaban como si lo que tuviese delante fuera un diamante. Aunque sus pupilas siempre me miraban de ese modo, me ruboricé y cogí mi carta para disimular un poco, si bien estaba muy satisfecha por el efecto que mi vestido causaba en él.

La camarera nos tomó nota y volvimos a quedarnos a solas.

- Veo que a Joseph le va bastante bien – observé, echándole un vistazo al pequeño comedor, que estaba a rebosar de gente.  
- Sí, como siga así, va a tener que ampliarlo – se rió.  
- ¿Cómo es que te dio por venir aquí? – le pregunté con una sonrisa -. Y además, en la misma mesa y todo.  
- Bueno, quería revivir un poco nuestra primera cita de verdad. Fue tan especial.

Sí que lo había sido, ese fue el día en que me pidió que me casara con él, el día en que decidí ser su mujer sin dudarlo ni un instante, el día en nos íbamos a entregar por primera vez, aunque luego todo se nos hubiera arruinado. Ahora entendía que insistiera tanto en que me pusiera este vestido y que él se hubiera puesto lo mismo que entonces.

- ¿Y luego vamos a ir a Rialto Beach? – quise saber, utilizando para ello un tono insinuante.  
- Esa era la idea – admitió con una sonrisa pícara -. Pero si quieres, vamos a otro sitio.  
- No – exclamé, sonriéndole. Estiré mis brazos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos -. Todo es perfecto. Si te digo la verdad, ya estoy deseando que se termine la cena para ir allí – confesé con un murmullo mientras mis ojos y los suyos se enganchaban.

Jacob apretó mis dedos y nuestras manos casi se fundieron, como lo haríamos los dos dentro de unas horas…

La camarera carraspeó y los dos volvimos al planeta tierra, separando las manos para que ella pudiera poner los platos en la mesa.

Como en nuestra primera cita, la velada fue maravillosa, y me pasé toda la cena riéndome de las anécdotas de Jake y su manada. La comida estuvo deliciosa, el cocinero de Joseph se había superado, y los postres llegaron pronto, ya que mi chico y yo habíamos acelerado un poco el proceso para marcharnos temprano.  
Jake volvió a pagar la rebajada cuenta, sin embargo, esta vez no pude protestar, ya que yo ahora no disponía de dinero al no tener la paga de mis padres. Hasta que no encontrase un empleo a media jornada, el único ingreso que entraba en casa era por parte de él. No me sentía nada a gusto en esta situación, a pesar de que Jacob me decía que no había prisa y que lo importante eran mis estudios, pero lo cierto es que por mucho que había buscado, todavía no había encontrado un trabajo, y eso que le pedí a Charlie que si sabía de algo, me avisase.

Nos marchamos del Wolf, después de despedirnos del efusivo de Joseph y prometerle que volveríamos, y nos dirigimos al coche dando un tranquilo paseo por las calles de Port Angeles.

El Golf rodó rápidamente por la carretera hacia Forks, siguió por la de La Push, se desvió por la de Mora y en una hora y media de viaje total llegamos al parking de Rialto Beach.

Nos descalzamos en el coche – para no perder los zapatos como la vez anterior – y Jake me tomó de la mano nada más salir del vehículo. Me llevó corriendo mientras bromeábamos y nos reíamos, y nuestros pies descalzos comenzaron a pisar la fría arena y a sortear los leños varados de la playa. Redujimos la velocidad y nos pusimos a dar un paseo por la orilla, charlando, con el oleaje rompiendo en la arena como única música de fondo.

La luna era un cuarto creciente al que le quedaba poco para completarse del todo y la kilométrica orilla estaba iluminada por su nívea luz. Ésta también se reflejaba en el mar, dibujaba una esfera blanca casi redonda en el agua que era concentrada en el centro y que se iba difuminando por los bordes debido a las ondas de las olas, hasta que solamente quedaban unas pinceladas que brillaban al son del suave movimiento de la marea.

Jugamos un poco en la orilla cuando yo le salpiqué con mis pies y él me cogió por detrás para levantarme y fingir que me iba a tirar al agua, que estaba helada. Finalmente, y ante mis reídas súplicas, Jake me dejó en tierra firme y me cogió de la mano otra vez para seguir caminando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto vi una enorme manta extendida dentro de un círculo de grandes y anchos troncos blanquecinos que habían sido escogidos y colocados allí meticulosamente para conferir a ese rincón más privacidad e intimidad. Dentro del castro de troncos, y junto a la tela de lana, también había unas gruesas ramas, circundadas con piedras, que aún no habían sido encendidas para ser convertidas en pira.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¡Jake, es genial! – exclamé, gratamente sorprendida, lanzándome a sus brazos para abrazarle.

Mi chico se rió y me elevó por el aire, dando un par de vueltas, hasta que permitió que mis pies se posaran en la arena.

- ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? – quise saber, tirando de él para pasar entre los troncos y acercarnos a la manta.

Jacob había dejado un hueco para que pudiéramos ver el océano.

- Esta mañana, cuando fui a hacer la compra – me desveló, soltando mi mano para sacar un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
- Claro, ahora entiendo que insistieras en ir tú solo y que tardaras tanto en comprar leche y huevos.

Su risa fue acompasada por la mía.

Mientras yo me sentaba en la manta, Jake encendió la madera. El fuego azul verdoso comenzó a apoderarse de los leños poco a poco, obligándolos a restallar a su paso, y por fin flamearon en una cálida y romántica hoguera que empezó a devorar los palos con ansia.

Se sentó a mi lado, apoyando la espalda en el grueso tronco, y dio unas palmaditas sobre sus piernas con una amplísima sonrisa para que me pusiera sobre ellas.

Dicho y hecho.

Me senté sobre él como las niñas grandes y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, acomodándome en ese acogedor abrazo suyo a la vez que mi mejilla descansaba en su hombro y mi frente se pegaba bien a su cuello. Me gustaba sentir el latido de su corazón retumbando en mi pecho y las palpitaciones de su yugular en mi frente. Mis mariposas ya aleteaban como locas.

Esto también me trajo muchos recuerdos del año pasado, sólo que, en esta ocasión, sí que podríamos terminar aquello que habíamos empezado.

No quería esperar más.

Me separé de su torso y clavé mis pupilas en las suyas.

Sus ardientes palmas se deslizaron por mis muslos, arrastrando la falda de mi vestido hacia arriba. Entonces, bajó la mirada para observarme con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me hacía enloquecer.

- Llevas lo mismo que el año pasado – murmuró, pasando los dedos por el encaje de mis ligueros, luego, los subió para hacerlo por la parte superior de mi ropa interior.

Tan sólo esa inocente caricia ya me ponía todo el vello de punta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Creía que ese día no te habías fijado – cuchicheé, sonriéndole.  
- Claro que me fijé – aseguró, sonriendo con la misma mueca -. Lo que pasa es que no me dio tiempo a decirte nada, por desgracia.  
- ¿Y te gusta? – le pregunté con un murmullo.

Jacob alzó la vista y volvió a clavarla en la mía.

- Ya sabes que sí – susurró, despegando su espalda del tronco para incorporarse un poco sobre mí. Nuestras frentes ya se rozaban y mi corazón empezó a saltar bajo mi esternón, desbocado -. Me vuelve loco - su rostro se pegó más y su labio superior consiguió rozar al mío, haciendo que mis párpados se cayeran y mis bronquios dejaran escapar unos suaves suspiros, que ya se mezclaban con los suyos.

La energía comenzó a fluir.

No me aparté de él ni un milímetro, pero comencé a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, bajando mis dedos de ojal en ojal, hasta que terminé de sacar el último botón y abrí la prenda para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Su labio superior acarició al mío con suavidad, casi como un susurro que apenas movió mi boca. Eso me hizo jadear de nuevo.

Separé un poco mi rostro para mirarle mejor, aunque dejé que nuestras frentes siguieran sintiéndose.

El fuego de la fogata parecía fluctuar también en sus grandes pupilas negras, su rostro y su torso; las llamas bailaban una danza intermitente y pausada sobre su piel, parecía una aurora boreal, tiñéndola de luces azuladas y sombras que resaltaban todos sus impresionantes músculos y contrastaban con la nívea luz de la luna.

Sus grandes y brillantes ojos negros adquirieron una tonalidad distinta con la luz de la luna y las llamas de la hoguera. Todo parecía reflejarse en ellos, como un espejo. Y su reflejo principal eran los míos, los enganchaba y los hipnotizaba, reclamándome.

Deslicé mis sedientas manos por ese pecho caliente y terso, fuerte. Lo hacía todos los días, pero cada vez era diferente, siempre había algo nuevo en esa sedosa piel. Los palpé minuciosamente, escalando de abajo a arriba con calma. Jacob se estremecía con cada uno de mis roces y su respiración se intensificó.

Las llevé hasta sus hombros y arrastré su camisa hacia atrás para quitársela, después sus manos me arrimaron más a su cuerpo y nuestros rostros se pegaron del todo, momento en el cual nuestros labios volvieron a rozarse.

Ya notaba su animoso aliento acariciando mi boca, el mío ya le estaba besando con ardor. Los alocados insectos de mi estómago no podían estar más excitados, y aún no me había tocado.

Subió sus manos, desató el lazo de mi chaqueta y me la quitó despacio, palpando mis brazos a su paso. Yo me bajé la cremallera lateral de mi vestido, me desabroché el cinturón y me despegué un poco de Jake para alzarlo y descubrirme.

Sus pupilas me repasaron entera con deseo mientras sus manos escalaban para acariciar mi espalda, hasta que se metieron por mi pelo, alzándolo un poco, y me empujaron otra vez hacia su rostro.

Deslizó su labio inferior por los míos con mucha calma, aunque su aliento ya los acariciaba con pasión. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y las mariposas de mi estómago volvieron a revolotear, fuera de sí. Una vez que los recorrió de abajo a arriba, se quedó quieto, con el rostro bien pegado al mío.

Mi boca no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue a buscar la suya; en cuanto se encontraron de nuevo, empezaron a entremezclarse cada vez con más efusividad, ya respirando con fervor.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cabello. Subió por mi abdomen, arrastrando también su ardor, y llegó a mis senos. Volví a estremecerme y mi boca respondió con más animosidad.

Dejó mis labios, pero sólo para recorrer mi cuello y mi garganta y descender hasta mi pecho. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y mis manos se engancharon a su corto pelo mientras mi torso y mi pelvis se movían para acompasar a su boca. Ya no me quedaba aire que exhalar, éste se escapaba completamente excitado. Sus palmas se deslizaron por mi espalda y llegaron hasta mi cintura más baja para ayudar a mis movimientos.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos entre jadeos y se inclinó sobre mí, sujetándome por la espalda y asiéndome con cuidado, para tumbarme en la manta y acomodarse entre mis piernas.

Comenzó a recorrerme entera con sus palmas y su tórrida boca, desnudándome a su paso, mientras mis manos ya se volvían locas por su pelo y su cuerpo. Hicimos el amor junto al fuego azulado, en ese rincón tan íntimo y perfecto, mágico, con el océano y esa luna creciente como única compañía.

Y esta vez pudimos terminar aquella primera cita.

Me apreté a su cuerpo desnudo y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para besarle. La manta era tan grande, que la habíamos doblado en dos para cubrirnos con una de las mitades. Mientras mis labios se movían hechizados con los suyos, mi mano subió lentamente por su pecho, palpando esa extraordinaria y sedosa piel, que ahora estaba humedecida y olía afrodisíacamente bien.

La hoguera aún estaba encendida, aunque ahora las bajas llamas sólo se limitaban a acariciar la madera ennegrecida. La encandilada marea conducía a las olas hacia la orilla para que muriesen en ella y creaba un murmullo de fondo monótono y rítmico que resultaba muy relajante.

Dejé sus labios, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos. Le di otro beso, este corto, y me acomodé en su costado con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Jake comenzó a pasar los dedos por mi frente para despegar los cabellos mojados de mi rostro y después siguió haciéndolo para peinar el resto de mi melena.

- Voy a encargarle mi vestido de novia a Sarah – le anuncié mientras acariciaba su torso con mis dedos -. Lo he estado pensando y quiero que se haga en La Push.  
- ¿Sí? – sonrió con satisfacción.  
- Sí, ya he hablado con ella y me va a enseñar unos catálogos el próximo domingo.  
- Genial. Sarah es muy buena modista, ya lo verás – y me dio un beso en la cabeza -. Lo malo va a ser Alice, no sé cómo se lo tomará.  
- Ya se lo he dicho – suspiré.

Jake giró el rostro hacia mí para mirarme.

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? – me preguntó.  
- Bueno, creí que iba a ser peor, pero al parecer ya lo sabía. En realidad, fue papá el que se lo dijo. Debió de leer lo que rondaba por mi cabeza la última vez que vinieron – me reí.  
- En fin, si tu tía La Médium es capaz de controlarse… - se rió entre dientes y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo todavía anochecido.  
- Por cierto, ¿ya has hablado con el Consejo y la manada sobre lo de mi familia?  
- Estoy en ello, todavía estamos negociándolo.  
- No entiendo por qué no quieren quitar el tratado - critiqué sin dejar de acariciar su pecho -. Ya han visto que mi familia es buena y que son inofensivos para la tribu.  
- El tratado tiene que seguir, lo que hay que hacer es cambiarlo, ¿entiendes? Modificar los términos – empezó a explicarme -. El nuevo tratado debería acordar que ellos pudieran entrar en nuestro territorio mientras siguieran sin morder a ningún humano. Pero hoy por hoy, eso no es posible. Por supuesto, si sólo dependiera de mí, lo cambiaría ahora mismo para que los Cullen pudieran entrar a sus anchas en nuestro territorio, te lo aseguro, pero tienes que entender que para mi tribu, tus familiares siguen siendo vampiros, por muy buenos que sean, y este tema es muy delicado aquí. Aunque yo sea el jefe de la tribu, tiene que haber un consenso unánime, o por lo menos, por mayoría amplia.  
- Pero tú tienes la última palabra, ¿no? Tu bisabuelo fue el que creó el tratado, y sólo tú puedes cambiarlo.  
- Sí, pero no puedo cambiar las cosas a mi antojo sólo porque nos vengan bien a nosotros, ¿comprendes? – me aclaró, hablándome con dulzura, mientras sus dedos pasaban a través de mi pelo -. Eso no sería correcto, tiene que haber un consenso unánime y democrático. No puedo hacer lo que me viene bien a mí sin contar con el pueblo para nada. Otra cosa es que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y que en la votación saliera por mayoría. Entonces el tratado se podría modificar sin problemas. Y eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, pero es complicado. Verás, para empezar, Billy, Sam y Sue están de acuerdo en modificar el tratado, pero el Viejo Quil es muy testarudo y se niega a cambiar algo que lleva tantos años vigente y que según él sigue siendo necesario. Y la mayoría de la manada tampoco está de acuerdo en modificarlo. Aunque saben que tu familia es buena, para ellos siguen siendo vampiros, y piensan que cualquier día se les puede ir la pinza o algo a alguno de ellos y caer en la tentación de tomar sangre humana. No quieren correr riesgos. Para ellos, el tratado es una manera de evitar la tentación, no es que tengan nada personal en contra de tu familia, créeme, incluso hay miembros de los Cullen que son más que bienvenidos por aquí. Después de lo que pasó con mi coma, a Carlisle todos lo aprecian mucho y a Emmett ya le consideran un amigo. Pero para ellos todo se reduce a precaución, lo primero es la tribu y su seguridad. Simplemente, si no hay vampiros a la vista por aquí, no hay riesgos, ¿entiendes?  
- Pero yo voy a ser tu mujer, las cosas ahora son muy diferentes a cuando se firmó el tratado. ¿No hay ninguna forma de que cambie?  
- Sí, con un perímetro.  
- ¿Un perímetro?  
- Lo que estoy negociando ahora es un perímetro que abarca la parcela que ocupa nuestra casa y un sendero que conduce a ella. Si excluimos del tratado esa parte del territorio, tu familia podría entrar en él y podrían venir a visitarnos a nuestra propia casa cuando quisieran. Esos terrenos son nuestros, y nadie podría decir nada. Ya sé que no es mucho, pero hay que empezar poco a poco, luego, dentro de unos años, cuando vean que no hay ningún peligro, quién sabe si no conseguimos más.

Me incorporé un poco y me apoyé sobre su pecho para verle mejor el rostro.

- Eso sería genial – sonreí -. ¿Y se te ha ocurrido a ti?

Jake desplegó su maravillosa y reluciente sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, preciosa – presumió.

Le abracé y le di un merecido beso en los labios que duró más de lo que yo había planeado en un principio.

Cuando conseguí despegarme, tuve que respirar bien hondo.

- ¿Y el día de la boda? – pregunté, un poco más seria -. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con mi familia? Porque yo quiero que estén, si no, sería como si me faltase algo…  
- No te preocupes, cielo – me cortó, poniéndome los dedos sobre los labios -. Yo me encargaré de eso, ¿vale? Ya me las arreglaré. Te prometo que al final estarán en nuestra boda y que tu padre te llevará al altar.

Le sonreí y me eché sobre su torso para abrazarle. Jake ciñó los brazos en mi espalda para apretarme contra él.

- Ah, va a empezar – dijo de pronto, soltándome para incorporarse y apartándome con delicadeza.  
- ¿El qué? – quise saber, sentándome medio aovillada mientras veía cómo él se arrastraba hacia atrás y apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del principio.  
- Ven aquí – me pidió, estirando los brazos hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – me reí, acercándome a él.  
- Corre, corre, que no te va a dar tiempo – azuzó, gesticulando con las manos.  
- ¿A qué? – volví a reír.  
- No, al revés – me paró cuando iba a sentarme sobre él, de frente.  
- ¿Al revés? ¿Quieres que te de la espalda?  
- Sí, al revés – rió.  
- A ver qué me vas a hacer, ¿eh? – bromeé, dándome la vuelta.  
- Lo que te dejes, nena – soltó en un tono vacilón.

Le di un manotazo en el brazo, entre las risas de los dos.

Me senté en el hueco que me dejaron sus piernas, adosando mi espalda a su pecho calentito y cómodo. Jacob pegó su cálida mejilla a mi sien, cogió la manta con sus manos a ambos lados y me rodeó con sus brazos, enroscando la tela a nuestros cuerpos. Me sentí como si un ángel me cubriera con sus alas; las de mis mariposas no paraban quietas.

- Mira eso – y me indicó el horizonte con la cabeza.

El cielo ya era de color añil, y allí, donde se unía con el océano, apareció un fino hilo de color naranja que brillaba como un diamante.

- ¡Está amaneciendo! – exclamé con alegría.  
- Claro, y tú querías perdértelo – se burló.

La destellante semiesfera comenzó a asomar como si saliese del océano, se elevaba en su camino hacia el cielo lentamente, iluminando el firmamento, que pasó del color lila oscuro a un violeta azulado, y tiñendo las escasas nubes que lo poblaban de sombras azafranadas que se entremezclaban con el gris que las caracterizaba. El agua empezó a centellear millones y millones de lucecitas que se encendían y se apagaban intermitentemente y que se dispersaban por el movimiento de las ondas del mar.

- Es precioso – bisbiseé, maravillada.  
- Feliz aniversario – murmuró en mi oído, provocando ese intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago y haciendo que toda mi piel y mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Me volví un poco hacia atrás para verle el rostro y le sonreí. Ahora su preciosa piel cobriza y sus ojos negros reflejaban la resplandeciente luz del sol.

- Feliz aniversario – susurré.

Sonrió y pegó su cara del todo a la mía para darme ese beso que nos dimos por primera vez, haciendo que mi corazón dejase de latir por un instante.

Ese horizonte que amanecía representaba nuestro futuro. Este sólo era nuestro primer año como pareja, y delante teníamos ese horizonte eterno, infinito, donde el sol acababa de salir para llenarlo de luz y color.


	8. Excursión

EXCURSIÓN :

En cuanto el timbre sonó, atravesé la puerta de clase corriendo. Respiré tranquila al ver que el profesor todavía no había llegado y me dirigí a mi pupitre.

El asiento de Helen otra vez estaba vacío, el lunes no había venido a clase, y ayer martes tampoco. Suspiré con preocupación y seguí caminando para llegar al casi final del pasillo, donde se encontraba mi mesa.

Brenda me enseñó tres dedos de la mano con una sonrisita pícara.

Sí, ok, el lunes había llegado justa, y ayer y hoy lo mismo.

Le hice un mohín y me senté en mi silla. Ella se rió y llevó su vista al frente.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a sacar las cosas de la mochila, el señor Grant apareció como una exhalación por la puerta con esa animosidad y pasión que siempre ponía para todo, sin embargo, esta vez no cerró la puerta.

- Hola, chicos. No desempolven las mochilas, porque hoy nos vamos de excursión toda la jornada – anunció, dando una gran palmada y quedándose con las manos juntas mientras observaba la clamorosa reacción de la clase, que empezó a parecerse más a una jauría de la manada de Jake que a otra cosa. Alzó las manos para calmar a la muchedumbre y, entre todos esos gritos, siguió hablando -. He arreglado los horarios con el resto de profesores para que no pierdan ninguna clase, así que lo que queda de semana y la siguiente, tendran otras clases que sustituirán a la mía para compensar - un ooooooh generalizado cambió el ambiente por completo, pasando de la locura colectiva por poder airearse de estas cuatro paredes en las que nos veíamos encerrados todos los días, a la desilusión total por no ver posibilidad alguna de perder el resto de las aburridas clases. Las voces pasaron a ser un murmullo y el señor Grant pudo continuar hablando con normalidad -. Vamos a recoger hojas para confeccionar una biblioteca de los diferentes tipos de bosques de Norteamérica. Cuando terminemos esa biblioteca, tendran que encontrar las semejanzas y diferencias entre ellos, así como la fauna y la flora que los habita, etc. Ya lo iré explicando a medida que avancemos el trimestre. Por supuesto, esto entrará en el examen y contará para la nota. Hoy empezaremos con los bosques que están cerca del mar. Las mochilas pueden dejarlas aquí, pero tendran que llevar algún cuaderno para tomar notas. Iremos con el otro grupo al que le doy clase, que ya están afuera. El autobus nos está esperando, así que saldremos en silencio y ordenadamente.

No le dio tiempo ni de terminar la frase. Mientras la amplia mayoría de las féminas de la clase esperaban pacientemente a que él acabase de hablar, los chicos ya comenzaron a arrastrar las sillas y a desfilar por los pasillos de entre los pupitres para salir del aula.

- Señor Grant, ¿y a dónde nos vamos de excursión? – quiso saber una de mis compañeras, tímidamente.

Me dio la sensación de que lo que menos le importaba era saber el sitio, sino que lo que le interesaba en realidad era hablar con él, más bien obtener una contestación que fuese dirigida a ella.

- A los bosques de La Push – respondió él.

Brenda y yo giramos los rostros automáticamente para mirarnos alarmadas.

Si el bosque se llenaba de gente, no sería tan difícil que alguno pudiese ver a los enormes metamorfos; no es que pasasen desapercibidos, precisamente. Y no sólo eso, los bosques quileute eran invadidos continuamente por docenas de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y las alumnas que se habían quedado empezaron a levantarse para salir junto a él.

- Esto… Señor Grant, no… no se puede ir – intervine yo, haciendo que se volviese hacia mí.

El séquito que le seguía se detuvo detrás.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos de nuevo por un instante.

- En esos bosques hay… osos, animales salvajes y… lobos – murmuré, frotándome las manos con nerviosismo.

Aunque no los lobos que él se imaginaba.

Para mi asombro, el señor Grant se echó a reír.

- No te preocupes, Renesmee, iremos con un guarda que actuará en caso de que se nos acerque algún animal salvaje – se rió -. Lleva la pistola cargada de dardos sedantes – apuntilló sin dejar de sonreír.

Su séquito acompañó su risa.

Contra los animales salvajes que había allí, no creo que los dardos sedantes pudieran hacer nada, ni siquiera una bala de plata podría terminar con un vampiro.

El profesor ya volvía a girarse hacia la puerta.

- Señor Grant – le llamé otra vez. El aludido volvió a girarse y me miró algo extrañado -. ¿No podríamos a ir a otro bosque?  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a ese?  
- No, nada – se me escapó una risilla nerviosa -. Es que, no sé, hay otros que también quedan cerca del mar, ¿no?  
- Pero ninguno está tan cerca como los de La Push – alegó él -. De aquí a allí sólo hay una media hora, y tenemos que aprovechar bien la mañana para recopilar el mayor número de datos posible.

Fruncí los labios, con el gesto claramente disconforme. Brenda tenía la misma cara que yo. Esto no me gustaba nada, iban a meterse en la boca del lobo, nunca mejor dicho. Sin embargo, el señor Grant no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de ruta, probablemente estaba supeditado al presupuesto que el director le había dado para la excursión. La Push no sólo quedaba cerca para ahorrar tiempo, también ahorraba dinero en gasolina.

Dado que iba a ser imposible modificar el peligroso destino de la salida lúdica, tendría que cambiar al no menos arriesgado plan B. No veía otra solución.

- ¿Y dice que vamos a estar allí toda la mañana? – le pregunté.  
- Sí, exacto – asintió con alegría -. Tenemos que coger el mayor número de hojas, y también semillas, que en esta época algunos árboles ya empiezan con la germinación y…  
- ¿Vamos a estar en una sola zona en concreto o vamos a recorrer varios kilómetros? – quise saber, cortándole.

El señor Grant pestañeó, un poco confuso por mi pregunta.

- Pues sí, recorreremos varios kilómetros, puesto que ese bosque tiene una fauna y una flora muy concreta y variada, ya que no sólo está el mar, el río Quillayute también lo cruza – sí, desde luego la fauna era muy, muy concreta y variada, no se imaginaba cuánto. Mi mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Brenda -. Pero no te preocupes, el autobus los traerá de vuelta al instituto antes de que suene el último timbre, aunque, según creo, tú vives en La Push, ¿no? Bueno, si quieres, a ti te puede dejar cerca de tu casa. ¿Era por eso?  
- ¿Eh? Ah, no, ya tengo quien me lleve a casa, gracias – le contesté con otra risita nerviosa por la situación que se nos echaba encima.

Aunque me había examinado para sacar el carné de conducir el lunes y había aprobado, prefería que Jake me trajese y me llevase siempre que pudiese. Le quedaba de paso, y así nosotros también ahorrábamos en gasolina y aprovechábamos la media hora de trayecto para estar más tiempo juntos.

- Como quieras – aceptó con una sonrisa.

Los pasos del profesor iniciaron su andadura hacia la puerta de nuevo, con el resto de pies que le seguían.

Cogí el cuaderno, un bolígrafo y mi telefono y me acerqué a Brenda con premura. Nosotras también empezamos a caminar mientras hablábamos.

- ¿Puedes llamar a Seth para avisarle? – le pedí -. Yo voy a llamar a Jake, aunque está trabajando, no sé si me lo podrá atender.  
- Claro – asintió, sacando su telefono del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Brenda calcó el botón de la última llamada y yo marqué el teléfono de Jake a una velocidad ultrasónica.

Mi telefono llegó primero a mi oreja, y según caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la calle, escuchábamos los tonos de las llamadas.

Al sexto en mi telefono, saltó el buzón de mi chico.

- Hola, soy Jake. Ahora da la casualidad de que no me puedo poner, pero si me dejas un mensaje después del timbre, puede que te llame más tarde, ¿ok? Pues eso, adios.

Piiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Jake, soy yo. Escucha, el señor Grant nos está llevando de excursión a los bosques de La Push – comencé a explicar, lo más deprisa que pude para que me diera tiempo a decirlo todo antes de que se cortara -. Vamos a salir hacia allí ahora mismo, que es la primera hora de clase. Ya sé que tú no puedes venir, pero si tuvieses un rato para, no sé, transformarte o algo y avisar a la manada – miré a mi amiga, que también estaba dejándole un mensaje a su novio -. Brenda está intentando contactar con Seth, y yo haré lo que pueda en el bosque, pero…

Piiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Rayos – mascullé -. Bueno, por lo menos, me ha dado tiempo a decirle lo importante. Espero que lo oiga.  
- Yo también le he dejado un mensaje a Seth en el buzón – declaró Brenda -. Pensé que todavía no había llegado a La Push, pero ya debe de estar patrullando – entonces, frunció el ceño -. Mira que le digo que no corra con el coche…  
- Voy a llamar a Sam – dije, buscando su número en la agenda del teléfono -. Hoy le tocaba el turno de mañana a Leah, así que seguro que está en casa.  
- Igual está durmiendo.  
- Pues que se aguante.

Empujamos la puerta de salida y continuamos caminando detrás del grupo formado por el profesor y ese gran número de alumnas, que se dirigían hacia un autobus estacionado en el aparcamiento. El resto de estudiantes de las dos clases estaban esperando junto al mismo mientras charlaban entre ellos, produciendo un murmullo eufórico.

El cuarto tono sonó y Sam descolgó el teléfono, a la vez que llegábamos a donde se encontraba el largo vehículo estacionado.

- ¿Diga?

Sí, estaba durmiendo.

- Sam, soy Nessie.  
- Nessie, ¿qué pasa? – su voz sonó más despierta, como si se hubiera incorporado de sopetón.

El señor Grant empezó a pasar lista.

- Tienes que avisar a la manada – comencé a advertirle en voz baja para que la gente de alrededor no me escuchara -. Mi clase y la de al lado estamos apunto de subirnos a un autobus para ir a los bosques de La Push de excursión. Brenda y yo ya les hemos dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz a Seth y Jake, pero uno está patrullando y el otro en el trabajo, así que no creo que puedan escucharlos a tiempo.  
- De acuerdo, ahora mismo aviso a Leah. ¿Por dónde van a estar?  
- No lo sé, ese es el problema – Brenda me dio un codazo para avisarme de que el señor Grant me estaba nombrando -. Ah, aquí – voceé, levantando la mano para que el maestro me viera -. Perdona, el profesor está pasando lista – volví a cuchichear.  
- Bien. Le diré a Leah que mande a alguien para que los vigile. Así el resto siempre sabrá dónde estan y podrán entretener a los vampiros que vayan hoy por el bosque para desviarlos de su camino. Con eso la lucha estará lejos de ustedes hasta que la manada termine con ellos y nosotros no correremos el riesgo de que nos vea nadie. Cuando sepas a dónde van, avísame. Yo te mantendré informada de todo. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Respiré, más aliviada. La voz de Sam sonaba tan madura y sabia, tan serena, que era imposible no sentir tranquilidad.

- Gracias, Sam.  
- Gracias a ti por avisar.  
- Dales un beso a Emily y a los niños de mi parte.  
- Lo haré. Hasta luego.  
- Hasta luego.

Colgué y volví a exhalar el aire, más relajada.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – quiso saber Brenda.  
- Vaya, Nessie, qué casualidad – interrumpió Matt Hoffman de repente, saliendo de nuestras espaldas y apartando a Brenda para posar su descarado brazo sobre mis hombros -. Parece que iremos juntos, ¿eh? Te dejo sentarte conmigo.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

- Me voy a sentar con Brenda – afirmé, cogiéndole por la manga de esa chaqueta que lucía siempre y tirando su brazo hacia atrás para quitármelo de encima.

Agarré a mi amiga de la mano – desde que ella lo sabía todo, podía tocarla – y la llevé con rapidez a los peldaños del autobus para subir.

- Es odioso – masculló Brenda, dirigiéndole una cara que reflejaba ese sentimiento mientras subíamos.  
- Sólo espero que no nos dé problemas – resoplé, ya avanzando por el estrecho pasillo.

En medio de un tumulto de alumnos que ya se encontraban sentados, había justo dos asientos que estaban vacíos. Era el sitio ideal para que Matt no pudiera sentarse cerca. Aceleré y me dirigí hacia allí.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Sam? – repitió Brenda.

Esperé hasta que nos sentamos para explicárselo, otra vez hablando con una voz muy baja, tanto, que a mi humana amiga le costó un poco oírme.

Matt tuvo que conformarse con sentarse a varios asientos de nosotras, aunque, afortunadamente, estaba rodeado por su grupo de amigotes, que le distrajeron lo suficiente para que por fin pasara de mí.

El autobus enseguida salió de Forks y giró a la izquierda para iniciar la andadura por la carretera de La Push, recorrido tan familiar para mí. Siguió por este trayecto durante unos cuantos kilómetros y giró a la derecha en el cruce para seguir por la carretera de Mora. Al poco de rodar por esta calzada, atravesamos el puente de hormigón que cruzaba el tramo final del río Soleduck, justo donde se unía con el río Quillayute. La vegetación y los densos y enormes árboles que suscribían las distintas carreteras no nos abandonaron en ningún momento desde que salimos del instituto.

Nada más saber a dónde nos dirigíamos, llamé a Sam para que avisase a Leah.

La carretera de Mora pasaba justo por el medio de los bosques de La Push, seguramente la manada estaba moviéndose ahora mismo por ellos, luchando contra algún vampiro nómada. Mientras el resto de alumnos chillaban y charlaban animadamente, Brenda y yo no dejábamos de mirar por la ventanilla para ver si veíamos alguna sombra sospechosa que se moviese.

Seguimos unos cuantos kilómetros más por esa calzada más bien recta que parecía un pasillo interminable entre todos aquellos altos árboles y el autocar empezó a recorrer la parte final del trayecto, ese tramo que acompañaba una zona de la desembocadura del río Quillayute y que terminaba en Rialto Beach.

Atravesamos el viejo y medio oxidado puente metálico de color grana que se elevaba por el río Dickey y que lo cruzaba; esa tranquila corriente también se abría paso entre los prominentes y tupidos pinos, haciendo las veces de pasillo acuático, para morirse en el río Quillayute, un poco más allá de su curso.

Los árboles que limitaban la carretera a nuestra izquierda pasaron a distribuirse por un empinado terraplén que colonizaban junto con helechos y demás vegetación – esta pendiente era lo que separaba la carretera del río – y comenzaron a ser más escasos, por lo que los claros que quedaban entre ellos en algunos intervalos por fin dejaron ver el ancho y caudaloso río Quillayute.

La extensa península a modo de isleta que quedaba entre éste y el desenlace final del río Dickey también quedó a la vista, unos pocos árboles la vestían y estaba cubierta de verde hierba. Un águila volaba en círculos por encima de los gigantescos pinos y abetos que formaban el bosque que también limitaba con el río al otro lado del cauce.

Los árboles de nuestra izquierda desaparecieron en su totalidad cuando el autobús comenzó a recorrer la cerrada curva hacia la derecha que seguía bordeando el agua y que sólo estaba cercada por una barandilla metálica cuyo cromatismo era idéntico a la del puente del río Dickey. El poderoso río Quillayute apareció esplendoroso a nuestro lado sin que nada obstruyera a nuestros ojos, llenaba el paisaje con su plácido, apacible e impresionante caudal, acompañado de las vistas de las islas de La Push al fondo. Le quedaba poco para llegar al mar.

En cuanto salimos de esa curva tan amplia, la barandilla desapareció y los escasos árboles regresaron para taparnos un poco el hermoso paisaje, hasta que finalmente llegamos al aparcamiento de Rialto Beach.

Nos bajamos del autobús y empezamos a deshacer a pie el trayecto que había hecho el vehículo para llegar al parking, caminando por esa carretera tan conocida por mí y que ya me sabía de memoria, y siguiendo la entusiasmada marcha del señor Grant, que no dejaba de parlotear sobre los tipos de árboles y arbustos que había en la zona. Nos internamos en el bosque que limitaba con la calzada y seguimos la marcha.

El guarda forestal iba en cabeza, seguido por el joven profesor, su séquito de alumnas, a las que se les había unido las de la otra clase, y los descontrolados chicos, que no hacían más que vocear mientras se gastaban bromas. Brenda y yo manteníamos una distancia prudencial del grupo, vigilando los alrededores, aunque sin alejarnos demasiado del mismo.

Mi olfato no me engañaba, y mi oído tampoco, esos potentes latidos resaltaban sobre el resto de corazones que bombeaban a ritmos muy entremezclados; y había varios, cinco. Leah ya había dado la orden y teníamos a cinco lobos vigilándonos. Cuando miré de reojo, vi la cabeza de Embry escondida entre las sombras de la vegetación del boscaje. Asintió levemente para recordarme que iban a estar cerca y yo le correspondí asintiendo también.

Brenda y yo nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice de tranquilidad y nos aproximamos más al grupo.

- Por favor, chicos, no armen escándalos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – les pidió el señor Grant, caminando hacia atrás mientras hablaba. El griterío se convirtió en un murmullo más bajo -. Tenemos que procurar que nuestra presencia perturbe la paz del bosque lo menos posible.

Paz, lo que se dice paz, no es que fuera lo que abundase por estos bosques precisamente…

El joven e informal profesor desprendía una especie de camaradería que siempre conseguía que los alumnos le hicieran caso sin mayores problemas. El grupo siguió caminando en silencio, si bien se oían cuchicheos y murmullos de charlas y cotilleos.

Después de una caminata de unos veinte minutos, el profesor y el guarda se detuvieron, obligándonos al resto a hacer lo mismo, que formamos una especie de corrillo alrededor de ambos.

Mientras el guarda se puso a darnos una disertación sobre estos bosques y todos comenzamos a apuntar en nuestros cuadernos, el pesado de Matt aprovechó para acercarse junto con dos de sus amigotes. Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé cuando se colocó a mi lado.

- La semana que viene voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa. Voy a concederte a ti el privilegio de asistir como invitada preferente – me anunció con esa estúpida sonrisa presuntuosa suya.  
- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de dar fiestas? – le criticó Brenda, poniéndole cara de asco.

Cualesquiera que fuesen las palabras que Matt tenía pensado soltar, fueron cortadas por el señor Grant, que nos mandó callar para que prestáramos atención a la explicación del guarda.

¡Uf! Menos mal.

Después de la charla de ese hombre y de los apuntes que tomamos, el profesor nos dio vía libre para distribuirnos en un reducido perímetro que había acordado con el guarda para que comenzásemos a recoger hojas, semillas y todo lo que encontrásemos relacionado con el hábitat que nos rodeaba.

Ese perímetro facilitaba mucho las cosas a los metamorfos, y Brenda y yo nos relajamos más.

Las horas que conformaban la mañana transcurrieron con más rapidez, al encontrarnos tan ocupados. Hicimos un descanso a medio día para tomar unos bocadillos que el guarda llevaba en su enorme mochila, y seguimos con la jornada.

Matt parecía un moscardón, revoloteaba a mi alrededor para intentar llamar mi atención mientras soltaba por esa boca todo tipo de lindezas, pero, por más muestras que le daba yo y más que le recordaba que tenía novio, se negaba a darse por enterado.

Y entonces, cuando mi paciencia tocó la campana de su límite y me giré para gritarle que me iba a casar, escuché un sonido que me sobresaltó e hizo que mis cuerdas vocales se quedasen mudas.

Los oídos humanos que me rodeaban no oyeron nada, puesto que el aullido de uno de los lobos que nos vigilaban y protegían y que dio la voz de alarma fue emitido a una frecuencia muy baja, pero yo lo escuché perfectamente, y lo descifré con igual facilidad.

El mensaje era muy claro: había vampiros cerca.

No tardé en verlo ratificado. Entre toda aquella vegetación, mis ojos de medio vampiro pudieron distinguir la cabeza de Embry, que volvió a hacerme un gesto, esta vez para que me acercase a él. Luego, se ocultó de nuevo.

Esquivé a Matt, que seguía dándome la tabarra para que fuera a su fiesta, y me acerqué a Brenda. La cogí de la mano y nos alejamos un poco de ese pelmazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al ver mi semblante.  
- Quédate aquí. Voy a ir a hablar con Embry – bisbiseé.  
- ¡¿Hay vampiros?! – adivinó.  
- ¡Shhhh, baja la voz! – la regañé con un cuchicheo.

La risa arrogante de Matt, que empezaba a aproximarse a nosotras, nos irrumpió.

- Sé que necesitan mi ayuda – espetó sin dejar de reírse -. ¿O es que estan hablando de mí?  
- Entretén a ese pelmazo mientras yo voy junto a Embry – le cuchicheé al oído -. No quiero que me siga.  
- ¿Yo? Pero, pero, Nessie… - protestó ella igual de bajito a la vez que yo empezaba a caminar hacia la zona donde había visto a mi hermano lobo.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber Matt, aunque yo no le hice ni caso.

Me giré hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que el señor Grant y el guarda no me veían y entonces vi que ese presumido ya comenzaba a seguirme con una sonrisa engreída.

¿Pero qué estaba entendiendo el muy imbécil? Si no fuera porque la situación me urgía hacia otro asunto, me hubiese dado la vuelta para darle una patada en el trasero. A ver si así salía volando y se caía en el río para que se le enfriaran las ideas. Qué asco…

- Va al baño – respondió Brenda, malhumorada, cogiéndole del brazo para pararle.

Resoplé con indignación, negando con la cabeza, y seguí mi camino con celeridad, metiéndome entre los árboles y avanzando unos cuantos metros más de donde estaban mis compañeros del instituto.

Embry me estaba esperando en su forma humana; no parecía excesivamente preocupado. Me aproximé corriendo.

- Dime – le dije nada más llegar a su lado.  
- Escucha, vamos a tener que alejarnos de aquí un rato – me empezó a explicar -. Hay un grupo de vampiros que ha conseguido escapar de la otra parte de la manada y vienen hacia aquí atraídos por el olor a sangre humana. Algunos de los nuestros les están siguiendo, pero van a necesitarnos, Leah y los otros todavía están muy ajetreados y no ha podido mandar más gente. Vamos a acorralar a esos vampiros lejos para terminar con ellos antes de que puedan acercarse por aquí.  
- Ok – asentí con preocupación.  
- No te preocupes, Sam ya se ha unido con más refuerzos y vienen hacia aquí – declaró, llevando su pie hacia un lado para echar a correr de un momento a otro -. Estarán cubriendo la zona en un periquete. Y Jake ya salió del taller, está de camino.  
- ¿Jake ya viene hacia aquí? – mi cara se iluminó.  
- Sí. Ah, por cierto – siguió, empezando a caminar sin dejar de mirarme -, te estuvo llamando, pero tu telefono está apagado, así que tuvo que llamar a Sam. Se lo dijo a él para que me lo dijese a mí y yo te lo dijese a ti – se rió de su propio trabalenguas y echó a trotar -. Bueno, hasta luego, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – se despidió, con medio cuerpo girado hacia mí y agitando la mano en el aire.  
- Hasta luego.

Se volvió del todo y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Saqué el telefono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Efectivamente, estaba apagado. Intenté encenderlo, sin embargo, la pantalla enseguida me avisó con un mensaje y esos molestos e inoportunos pitidos. Se había quedado sin batería. Menudo momento que había elegido para desconectarse.

Me disponía a regresar con el grupo de la excursión, cuando la suave brisa que llevaba soplando toda la mañana pegó un giro repentino, haciendo una especie de bucle invisible, y por un momento cambió de rumbo. El aire regresó a su dirección de antes, pero ese pequeño instante fue suficiente para que percibiese una mezcla de olores que me hizo quedarme tiesa en el sitio.

No muy lejos de allí, distinguí el olor de varios vampiros, aunque no fue eso lo que más me alarmó. Del mismo sitio, y mezclado con esos olores, también había otro efluvio. Estaba demasiado tapado con la esencia de los vampiros, pero ese diminuto matiz no engañaba a mi olfato y mi oído. Un plasma era bombeado por el rítmico latido de un corazón, un corazón humano, y latía a un ritmo completamente acelerado, estaba aterrado.

- ¡Embry! – le llamé con una voz, aunque no tan alta como a mí me hubiese gustado, puesto que no quería que mis compañeros lo oyesen.

Pero no me había oído, y los latidos cada vez se aceleraban más, su cadencia se volvió vertiginosa. Esa persona estaba en grave peligro, estaba a punto de morir si alguien no hacía nada para impedirlo. Embry no me había escuchado, seguramente ya estaba lejos, con los lobos que estaban demasiado ocupados ahora mismo intentando terminar con ese puñado de vampiros que habían olido nuestras sangres, Leah y su grupo lo estaban con el resto de vampiros nómadas que habían venido para enfrentarse a ellos, Jake aún estaba en su coche, de camino a La Push, y Sam y sus refuerzos todavía no habían llegado. Y aunque lo hicieran rápido, no les iba a dar tiempo para salvar a ese humano.

Sólo quedaba yo.

El corazón humano pegó un salto, despavorido.

No me lo pensé dos veces.

Eché a correr a toda velocidad para dirigirme al sitio de donde procedía esa mezcolanza de efluvios que había percibido gracias a la ráfaga de aire.

Busqué la lengua de fuego en mi interior y me transformé en plena carrera. Mis latidos se ralentizaron al mínimo, mi sangre se heló, mis músculos se volvieron duros como el acero y mi olor pasó a ser idéntico al de mi lobo. Mi cabeza no tenía ruido alguno, ni siquiera el zumbido monocorde que quedaba cuando Jake se desconectaba del resto, señal de que él todavía no había llegado a La Push.

Tenía el viento en contra, aunque tampoco soplaba rumbo a los efluvios. Más bien era una brisa lateral. Eso me daba cierta ventaja para el factor sorpresa, ya que los vampiros tampoco podrían olerme a mí y podría actuar sorpresivamente. También me tranquilizó un poco que no pudieran oler a mis compañeros, por lo menos, de momento no lo habían hecho, si no, ¿por qué iban a ir a por un humano solo si tenían a un grupo bien grande un poco más allá?

Sabía que yo tenía un hándicap, bueno, dos. Yo era una, y ellos varios, y encima, sólo era mitad vampiro. Bueno, tres, porque, además, aunque me transformase, no llegaba a ser un vampiro completo, y ellos seguían teniendo ventaja numérica.

Sin embargo, seguía sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Tenía que salvar a esa persona como fuera. Era un riesgo, porque iba a descubrir mi secreto, y tal vez el de los metamorfos, pero ya había visto a los vampiros, así que eso ahora tenía poca importancia. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que asesinaran a alguien casi delante de mis narices? Mi conciencia no podría soportarlo. Además, en cierto modo, yo era una loba encerrada en un cuerpo de vampiro, y los lobos estábamos hechos para proteger a los humanos luchando contra los vampiros malos. Yo era una más de la manada. No sabía cómo iba a hacer, pero tenía que actuar, una maniobra de distracción o algo hasta que a Sam y a los suyos les diera tiempo a llegar. Sin Jake, no podía comunicarme con ellos mentalmente, pero ya encontraría alguna solución para avisarles.

Seguí galopando por el bosque, esquivando con agilidad los árboles que se plantaban a mi paso. Entonces, escuché las agresivas voces de los vampiros, que me alertaron todavía más. Eran unas voces masculinas.

- ¡Si no vienes con nosotros, morirás! – chilló una de las voces con un acento extraño que no conseguí identificar.  
- ¡¿A qué esperamos, Razvan?! ¡Matémosla! – siguió otro; este tenía una voz grave -. No nos sirve para nada, y yo me muero de sed – su tono se volvió aún más oscuro y ansioso.  
- ¡Sí, por ella! – gritó uno más.

Por fin, los árboles dejaron un hueco por el que pude ver cómo el último que hablaba ya tomaba impulso para arrojarse sobre su víctima, que profirió un chillido de pánico.

¡No!

Apreté los dientes y agrandé las zancadas de mis piernas a todo lo que daban para que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

Para ellos, salí de la nada. En cuanto atravesé los abetos que me quedaban para alcanzar mi meta, pegué un salto enorme y me abalancé sobre la chica. Caí encima de ella y conseguí apartarla justo en el mismo momento en que el vampiro aterrizaba en el suelo, en el sitio donde debería de estar ella para ser devorada.

Rodamos unos pocos metros, hasta que la fuerza de la inercia cesó y nuestro movimiento centrífugo paró, quedando las dos tendidas en el suelo, de lado.

Mi instinto me hizo incorporarme automáticamente, y cuando mis pupilas se toparon con lo que tenían enfrente, casi se me salen del sitio.

Y no sólo por tener a esa persona delante, es que sus ojos, que se habían clavado en los míos también con asombro, no eran los dorados de siempre, no tenían lentillas, y eran de un color extraño, muy parecido al fucsia.

- Helen… – murmuré con sorpresa y perplejidad.  
- Nessie… – masculló ella de igual modo.


	9. Encuentro

ENCUENTRO :

No me dio tiempo a decir más.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – gritó el que se había arrojado hacia mi amiga.

Su media melena lisa y morena estaba suelta y se dividía en dos por medio de una raya rectísima y perfecta que cruzaba toda su cabellera y que la dejaba caer sobre su cara a modo de cortina entreabierta. Aún así, eso no impidió que sus agresivos ojos rojos escarlata resaltaran sobre esa tez blanca como la cal.

Pero no eran sólo esos ojos los que nos amenazaban. Los otros tres encarnados pares no eran menos asesinos.

En cuanto vi cómo los cuatro vampiros se abalanzaban hacia nosotras, me levanté de un salto vertiginoso, tirando de Helen por su brazo para cargarla a mi espalda, y eché a correr a la velocidad del sonido.

- ¡Sujétate bien! – le mandé a mi amiga, agarrándola yo a ella también para que no se cayera hacia atrás.  
- ¡Eres uno de ellos! – chilló con histerismo, tirándome de los pelos –. ¡Suéltame!

Los vampiros ya estaban pisándome los talones.

- ¡¿Quieres que te entregue a esos cuatro?! – amenacé.

Los casi imperceptibles tirones de mi cabeza cesaron y sus brazos pasaron a rodear mi cuello para aferrarse bien fuerte.

Apreté el paso para tratar de aventajarlos, pero ellos seguían corriendo más deprisa que yo, y tampoco podía acelerar más, puesto que Helen no podría soportar tal velocidad.

- ¡Casi no puedo respirar! – afirmó Helen con voz quejumbrosa, ratificando mis pensamientos.  
- ¡Ya los tengo encima, si reduzco la velocidad…!

Mi frase se quedó colgando. Uno de los vampiros llegó a nuestra altura y se puso a correr a nuestro lado izquierdo. Era enorme, más alto que Emmett incluso, su pelo era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, con un corte muy apurado, y su piel era tan albina, que las venas muertas que atravesaban su cara se transparentaban.

El vampiro se quedó observándome extrañado mientras corríamos a la par y después chistó con desprecio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se burló con esa voz grave, tocando mi mejilla con su enorme dedo. Luego, arrugó la nariz -. ¿Un vampiro que huele a perro?

Helen estaba aterrada, los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos, latían con tanta fuerza, que retumbaban en mi espalda. Su garganta se quedó muda y su brazo estranguló aún más a mi cuello, del miedo que tenía.

Aparté la cara de ese dedo a la vez que apretaba los dientes e iniciaba el desvío hacia la derecha.

Sin embargo, otro de los vampiros se puso al otro lado y cortó mi trayectoria. Este también era rubio, pero la longitud de su cabello era un poco superior y su color era bastante más oscuro que el de su gigantesco compañero, era un tono dorado, y lucía una barba bien arreglada de la misma tonalidad. Su altura era semejante a la de mi padre y su piel era idéntica a la del gigantón.

Ahora me encontraba en medio de los dos, y los otros me pisaban los talones, flanqueando a sus amigos.

- Vamos, hermosura, entréganos a la chica – me instó mi nuevo vecino, con un tono fingidamente amable y una media sonrisa forzada que pretendía simular amabilidad.

Por fin identifiqué su acento. Era de Europa del este.

- ¡No! – grité yo.

El semblante del vampiro cambió de sopetón, mostrándome su verdadera faz ya sin tapujo alguno. Su comisura cayó repentinamente y sus cejas bajaron profundamente, inyectándose con ira en esos ojos rojos y despiadados.

Retiró su labio hacia atrás y se arrojó a nosotras de costado, seguido del enorme vampiro rubio platino, que lo hizo por el otro lado.

Ellos eran más rápidos y fuertes, pero yo era más flexible y ágil. Frené mis pies en seco, deteniendo mi carrera súbitamente por un instante; instante que fue suficiente para que ellos siguieran corriendo por la inercia y chocasen entre sí, aunque la cara de mi amiga también lo hizo con brusquedad contra mi coronilla, e inicié el galope de nuevo en otra dirección, esquivando a los otros dos milagrosamente, que ya venían a por mí.

El vampiro moreno de antes se abalanzó con fiereza hacia nosotras por detrás, saltando y estirando los brazos para llegar a mi amiga.

-¡Nessie! – chilló Helen, despavorida.

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar mi nombre, pegué un brinco altísimo y enganché mis manos a una rama, dejando al vampiro debajo de mí.

Aunque sabía que eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte pase lo que pase! – le ordené a mi compañera mientras mis piernas ya se balanceaban hacia delante vertiginosamente y ella profería un grito y enganchaba las suyas alrededor de mi cintura.  
- ¡Tengo vértigo! – lloriqueó, asustada.

Todo sucedía a la velocidad de la luz.

No fue sólo el moreno; el vampiro gigante y el rubio dorado saltaron a la vez junto al primero y los tres se encaramaron a las ramas del trío de árboles anexos al mío para acorralarme, mientras el otro que quedaba seguía en el suelo, esperando mi caída como la hiena que espera los restos de una presa.

El vampiro de barba volvió a lanzarse por nosotras desde su puesto con los brazos extendidos para arremeternos sin piedad, sin embargo, mis piernas ya estaban volando con los pies por delante, y éstos se posaron sobre el tronco de enfrente para impulsarme y dispararme en la dirección contraria, usando el ancho leño como si de una catapulta se tratase.

Helen chilló de nuevo cuando volé como una bala por encima del vampiro de pelo dorado a la vez que él lo hacía por debajo y nos cruzábamos a un metro de distancia.

- ¡Estúpido! – escuché que le reprochaba el moreno.  
- ¡Es demasiado escurridiza! – se defendió su compañero, sujetándose a otra rama.

Me estampé contra el tronco de un enorme pino, pero no me hice daño, ya que mi cuerpo ahora era duro como el acero y logré sujetarme a tiempo para amortiguar el golpe. La que se llevó un buen mamporrazo contra mi espalda fue la pobre Helen, pero tampoco se quejó. Su pavor debía de tenerla tan paralizada, que ya no sentía ni dolor. La sujeté con la otra mano para que no se me cayese.

Y a mí no me daba tiempo ni a pestañear.

Un espantoso crujido se oyó a unos pocos metros de mis pies, seguido de una serie de resonantes restallidos, y la zona superior del pino donde me encontraba encaramada comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, arrastrándonos con él en su descenso. El vampiro que estaba esperándonos en el suelo había empujado el árbol para quebrarlo. El tronco empezó a descender lentamente al principio, pero después siguió su caída con un movimiento más acelerado.

La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y la copa del alto pino quedó atravesada entre las ramas de los árboles contiguos, deteniendo su caída total y haciendo que nosotras sufriéramos un pequeño embuste del impacto.

En el mismo momento en que sucedió esto, los tres vampiros brincaron de sus ramas para intentar atraparnos, impulsándose lateralmente con los troncos, en zigzag, como expertos y gráciles acróbatas.

Salté hacia abajo, empujándome con todas mis fuerzas, y conseguí caer a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el vampiro que esperaba en tierra firme, que ya se había lanzado por nosotras junto con los otros tres.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas por el bosque, metiéndome una y otra vez por los árboles para despistarlos, aunque sabía que no iba a poder seguir haciéndolo durante mucho más tiempo, las casi imperceptibles pisadas estaban a muy poco de nuestras espaldas.

Tenía que encontrar a Sam y a su grupo como fuera, no tenían que andar muy lejos. El problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo en círculos por ese sector del bosque, todo era desconocido para mí y no sabía ni a dónde me estaba dirigiendo.

Y entonces, escuché unos sonoros gruñidos y chasquidos a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. Eran Embry y los suyos, que estaban luchando contra esos otros vampiros.

Lo único que se me ocurría era ir hacia allí. Sabía que era peligroso, era meterse en medio de una batalla mortífera con más vampiros por el medio saltando y atacando, pero si sólo me pasaba por delante, alguno de mis hermanos lobos me vería, se comunicaría con Sam y él ya sabría dónde nos encontrábamos. Y tal vez la lucha también despistara a los cuatro que nos estaban persiguiendo.

Aceleré y comencé a dirigirme hacia esa zona.

Pero sólo me dio tiempo a comenzar, porque el vampiro enorme de pelo casi blanco salió de la nada y se interpuso en mi camino, obligándome a desviarme en otra dirección.

En un momento, me vi asediada por el cuarteto de matones, que me cercaron para conducirme por donde ellos querían sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Me sentí como uno de esos pequeños impalas de África que son perseguidos por un grupo de leonas hasta que lo alejan del grupo para clavarle sus garras.

El corazón de Helen latía a mil por hora.

Ya estoy aquí, chicos, anunció Jake en mi cabeza de repente; y a la vez se llenaba de las diferentes voces de los metamorfos. Sam, voy a ir con ustedes.

Escuchar su voz fue como ver el sol por primera vez.

De acuer…

¡Jake!, le llamé, cortando a Sam.

¡¿Nessie?!, se alarmó.

¡Tienen que venir a ayudarme! ¡A Helen y a mi nos están persiguiendo cuatro vampiros y la cosa está muy fea!

¡¿Y qué demonios haces ahí con…?!, dejó la protesta en el aire, lo otro urgía más. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde estan?!, quiso saber, ya corriendo a la velocidad del sonido.

¡No lo sé! ¡Es la primera vez que estoy en este bosque!, contesté mientras seguía huyendo de nuestros cuatro hostigadores.

¡Fíjate en algo para que nosotros podamos verlo!, me indicó con nerviosismo.

Eso era fácil de decir, pero todo eran árboles por todas partes, pinos, abetos y demás que no se diferenciaban mucho entre sí.

De repente, vi un árbol con una forma extraña, retorcido.

¡Lo tengo!, gritó Sam.

¡Yo también! ¡Los veo allí!, siguió mi chico, que seguía corriendo en solitario con premura.

¡De acuerdo!, asintió el lobo negro, que lo hacía con su grupo por otra zona del bosque.

¡Aquí se nota tu olor, Jake!, advirtió Paul. ¡Está mezclado con otro, así que tiene que ser ella!

¡Ya vamos, Nessie!, dijo Jacob con frenetismo. ¡Aguanta, ya estamos ahí!

No pude ni responderle.

Uno de ellos consiguió arremeternos por la espalda y Helen y yo nos caímos al suelo, entre los gritos de pavor de mi amiga.

¡NESSIE!, gritó Jacob, encolerizado.

Su rugido fue tan potente, que atronó por todo el bosque, haciendo que el vampiro que se nos había echado encima se levantase de un salto, sobresaltado.

Fue entonces cuando pude ponerme en pie y vi que había sido el matón moreno el que nos había tirado.

¡Estamos bien!, dije para tranquilizarle.

¡Ya nos queda poco!, aseguró Sam.

¡Dense prisa!, pidió Jacob.

Los ojos de mi lobo me mostraban que seguía galopando vertiginosamente, aunque no sabía si ya se encontraba cerca o no.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos rodeadas por el cuarteto de vampiros, que habían hecho una especie de círculo para acorralarnos. Helen se levantó y se pegó a mí. Apreté los dientes y cubrí a mi amiga para protegerla.

Justo en el momento en que el vampiro de pelo dorado se abalanzaba por nosotras por detrás, mi colosal y enfurecido lobo rojizo salía de la nada y lo embestía de costado con otro rugido estremecedor. Helen profirió un chillido de horror. Ambos cayeron en el suelo con violencia y rodaron sobre sí varios metros, aunque enseguida se pusieron en pie de nuevo. Jake saltó para ponerse delante de nosotras y el vampiro se unió a sus compañeros, que habían formado una línea frente a nosotros.

Jacob les mostró su mortífera y ahora más que nunca letal dentadura a la vez que les clavaba los ojos con inquina y emitía unos gruñidos extremadamente amenazadores.

- Oh, Dios mío – exhaló Helen casi sin voz y asustadísima, al ver a ese descomunal lobo delante de nosotras.  
- Tranquila, es de los nuestros – la intenté calmar.

¿Estan bien?, me preguntó Jake sin quitarle ojo a los cuatro vampiros y sin modificar su postura ni un ápice.

Sí, asentí.

Entonces, cuando desvié la vista hacia los vampiros, mis pupilas se quedaron asombradas y maravilladas. Vieron cómo sus cuerpos estaban envueltos con una luz apagada y malva, mientras que nosotros tres lo estábamos con una luz dorada y brillante; la de Jake brillaba más que el sol. Jadeé de la impresión. Era la primera vez que veía los efectos del poder espiritual de Jacob de primera mano.

Y no sólo eso. Tres de los vampiros: el gigante, el moreno y el del cabello dorado, los cuales observaban a Jacob con perplejidad y asombro, emanaban una especie de vaho húmedo de color azulado, y supe al instante que era miedo, gracias al entendimiento que la mente de Jacob me transfería.

Pero no era así con el cuarto vampiro, el mismo que había quebrado el árbol y que no había podido ver bien. El vaho de éste era de un color más verdoso, era temor, sí, aunque más afín al respeto, y le miraba como si ya le conociera.

- ¿Es él? – exclamó el vampiro de corta melena morena en voz baja, hablando para el cuarto vampiro, sin quitarle ojo a Jake.

Ahora que lo tenía justo de frente, pude fijarme más en él. Y era evidente que era el jefe de todos ellos.

Su pelo rubio tostado también era largo, otra media melena, sólo que ésta estaba atada en su totalidad por una corta coleta que dejaba todo su albo rostro al descubierto. Sus facciones eran perfectas, como las de todos los vampiros, no era nada que llamase especialmente mi atención, parecía que todos estuviesen cortados por la misma plantilla. Pero sí que me fijé en sus ojos. También tenían ese iris rojo escarlata, sin embargo, había algo en ellos que me espantó.

Sólo se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de mirar a Jacob. Sin embargo, luego su semblante se giró levemente y clavó sus ojos en mí.

Todo el vello se me puso de punta cuando percibí la extremada maldad que había en él. Lo intuí, lo noté, lo supe. Puede que fuera por la influencia de Jake, aunque no creo que me hubiese hecho falta para apreciarlo. Su luz malva era más oscura que la del resto. Había algo espeluznante en ese hombre, y lo certifiqué en cuanto sus extrañas pupilas se posaron en las mías, clavándose con intensidad.

Se quedó observándome con una mirada extraña, como si estuviese esperando algo de mí. Y entonces, mi pulsera vibró como un insistente telefono.

Jake también se dio cuenta de esto.

¡Aparta tus asquerosos ojos de ella!, gritó Jake, rugiéndole furioso mientras ya se agazapaba para atacarle.

- La profecía ha empezado – habló después para sus compañeros con una voz que hubiera sonado celestial si no fuera por la aspereza de su tono.

Esa no era una de las tres voces que había escuchado con anterioridad. Era la primera vez que había hablado desde que había dado con ellos para salvar a mi amiga.

¡Ya estamos aquí!, anunció Sam.

Y de repente, cuatro enormes lobos más salían de entre la espesa vegetación a ambos lados para ponerse junto a Jake. Viéndoles a su lado quedaba más evidente el impresionante tamaño que ahora tenía Jacob. Antes ya era el más grande, pero desde que había dejado salir todo su espíritu de Gran Lobo y había crecido, le sacaba más de medio metro a Sam.

- Oh, Dios mío… - volvió a jadear Helen con esos ojos que no eran dorados falsos, sino fucsia, abiertos de par en par.

Sam, Paul, Jared y Rephael se agazaparon y acompasaron los gruñidos de Jake, mostrando también sus dentaduras asesinas.

- ¡Tres de ellos son los que mataron a Ion! – voceó el vampiro grande con su voz grave, apretando los dientes.

Su vaho cambió del color azul al rojo en un santiamén, la mente de Jacob también me hizo comprender que era la ira y la rabia que se desatan por las ganas de luchar; se envaró y echó su pie hacia atrás para atacar, pero cuando estaba apunto de impulsarse, su jefe le interpuso su brazo y le detuvo.

- Ahora hay otra prioridad – declaró éste, otra vez con la misma entonación de antes.

Su subordinado rechinó los dientes, sin embargo, obedeció y abortó su ataque, si bien su emanación seguía siendo de color carmesí.

¡¿Quién diablos es ese Ion?!, quiso saber Jared.

La mente de mi lobo se llenó de distintos pensamientos, todos avanzaban y se relacionaban entre sí muy deprisa y no fui capaz de distinguirlos bien. Tan sólo pude ver la imagen de aquel lobo muerto, yaciendo en ese charco de lodo y sangre. Jake se había parado a pensar en eso más tiempo.

Ese chupasangres cobarde y sádico que asesinó en vida a nuestro lobo, masculló él con furia retenida, después de hacer todas esas vertiginosas deducciones.

Los gruñidos de los cinco lobos se intensificaron.

Quédate con ellas, ya nos encargamos nosotros de esta escoria, dijo el lobo negro, dedicándoles un rugido a los vampiros.

De acuerdo, aceptó Jake. Pero asegurense de que paguen por lo que han hecho, habló después con la misma rabia de antes.

No puso ningún inconveniente. La pulsión de quedarse a mi lado para protegerme era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que el sentimiento de venganza. Y yo sabía que confiaba en la eficacia de su manada al cien por ciento.

En cuanto Sam avanzó un paso, el vampiro rubio de coleta les hizo una señal con la cabeza al resto de sus compañeros y todos se dieron la vuelta vertiginosamente, saliendo despedidos para huir.

¡Tras ellos, que se largan!, voceó Aaron con otro rugido mientras ya echaban todos a volar para perseguirles.

¡Bien, un poco de acción!, aclamó Paul con una risa malvada.

Los cuatro lobos desaparecieron entre el boscaje como cuatro balas. Cuatro borrones de distintas tonalidades que se perdieron por los árboles hasta que ya no se les vio.

Sam, no te olvides de avisarme cuando los atrapen, ordenó Jake.

¡Cuenta con ello!, afirmó él.

Y las diferentes voces, gritos y risas maléficas se apagaron hasta que sólo fueron un murmullo monocorde.

Cerré los párpados y respiré aliviada, a la vez que el murmullo se moría del todo.

Cuando los abrí, Jake salía de detrás de un enorme abeto en su forma humana. Eso no escapó a los perspicaces ojos de mi amiga.

- Era cierto… Entonces, ¿ustedes son…? – masculló Helen sin creérselo, señalando a Jacob con el dedo y a la espesura del bosque por donde se habían perdido el resto de los lobos -. Dios, mío, ¿en qué mundo vivimos? – murmuró para sí, dándose la vuelta mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

Jacob llegó a mí y me agarró de la cintura para arrimarme a él.

- Jake, ¿qué has hecho? – le dije en voz baja -. Ahora va a saber su secreto…  
- Ya sabe demasiadas cosas, y ha visto demasiado de nuestros mundos, y a nosotros. No creo que el que sepa esto cambie nada sustancial – alegó él, murmurando con esa voz ronca -. Además, después de este susto de muerte, necesito besarte ahora mismo o me volveré loco – susurró, pegando su frente a la mía con avidez.

Y yo también lo necesitaba, como una droga.

Pegué del todo nuestros rostros y fundimos nuestros labios con un beso apasionado mientras mis manos ya se perdían por su pelo y las suyas me apretaban contra su ardiente pecho desnudo. Como aquel episodio en la playa de First Beach donde casi se llevan a Jake en una jaula y en el que terminamos besándonos detrás de aquel árbol, sus labios eran más abrasadores que nunca comparados con mi gélida boca, pero, al igual que me había pasado en aquella ocasión, también me parecieron más sedosos y suaves si cabe. Todo su cuerpo radiaba calor y ardor, su boca, sus manos, su torso. Lástima que yo llevase esta chaqueta de pana y no pudiese sentir su tórrida piel…

Entre toda la energía que ya nos envolvía revolucionada, escuché el carraspeo de Helen y recordé que no estábamos solos.

Despegué mi boca de la de mi chico a regañadientes y, después de tomar una buena bocanada de aire, logré que mi cara y mi cuerpo se separasen de él.

- Ugh, Nessie, pareces un cubito de hielo – se burló él, respingándose, mientras nos despegábamos -. Me has dejado el cuello congelado – y se frotó la zona con la mano para calentarla.  
- Ja, ja – articulé con ironía -. Pues tú casi me abrasas viva, estás que ardes.  
- ¡Uf! Y no te imaginas cuánto, nena – insinuó él con una sonrisita pícara y un tono vacilón.

Le iba a propinar un manotazo en el brazo, pero él lo esquivó, carcajeándose.

- No me toques, que me congelas – siguió bromeando entre risas, apartándose de mí -, y todavía no había pensado en eso de la criogenización.  
- ¿Criogenización?  
- Sí, ya sabes, congelarse antes de morirse para que te resuciten años más tarde.  
- Idiota – mascullé, aunque no pude evitar reírme.

Se hizo un silencio cuando nuestras risas se apagaron y entonces volví a recordar que mi amiga estaba ahí. Y seguía ahí, lo cual ya era un alivio, pues eso significaba que por lo menos no nos temía ni nos rechazaba.

Los ojos de Helen y los míos se encontraron durante un instante con un montón de preguntas recíprocas rebosando de ellos.

- Esto… Yo voy a traerte algo de comer, ¿ok? – me dijo Jake.  
- Ok – le sonreí, y acto seguido me dio un beso corto para empezar a alejarse de mí.  
- Estaré justo aquí – afirmó mientras caminaba con el torso girado para mirarme -. Vendré enseguida.  
- De acuerdo.

Se volvió hacia delante y me quedé observándole mientras se metía entre el boscaje y desaparecía. A los pocos segundos, el murmullo monocorde regresó a mi cabeza.

Me giré hacia mi amiga y me apoyé en el árbol que mi espalda tenía detrás, para tenerla enfrente.

Ella fue quien abrió la boca.

- Así que tú también eres un… vampiro – le costó decir la palabra.  
- Soy un semivampiro metamorfo – puntualicé. Su expresión de perplejidad se transformó para adoptar una mueca de extrañeza. Me dio un poco de risa -. Sí, ya sé que suena muy raro. Verás, soy semivampiro porque soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro – empecé a explicarle -, pero también soy un metamorfo porque puedo transformarme, como Jake y sus amigos, que lo hacen en lobos, sólo que yo lo hago en un vampiro casi completo.

La boca de Helen ya llevaba un rato colgando. La cerró y pestañeó deprisa, seguramente intentando despejarse para comprender.

- ¿Casi? – preguntó.  
- Sí, no llego a transformarme del todo, ya que una parte de mí siempre sigue siendo humana. A diferencia de los vampiros completos, mi corazón nunca deja de latir. Ahora tengo que tomar sangre para volver a mi estado normal.  
- ¿Comes… – tragó saliva audiblemente – sangre? – eso también le costó soltarlo.

Mi lobo rojizo apareció de pronto de entre los árboles con un enorme venado entre los dientes. Helen se sorprendió y se asustó un poco cuando lo vio aparecer.

Mira lo que traigo para ti, preciosa, dijo él con satisfacción mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, delante de mí. El más grande de todos. Tuve suerte, se me cruzó una manada justo ahora.

Seguramente, el pobre animal se moriría antes del susto por ver a ese descomunal depredador, que de la acción de los colmillos de Jake.

- Gracias, cielo – y me acerqué a él para acariciar su gigantesca cabeza.

Jake tuvo que agacharse un poco para que yo llegase. En cuanto mis dedos comenzaron a meterse entre el pelaje de la parte lateral, su garganta empezó a prorrumpir ese sonido tan parecido a un ronroneo lupino.

Ay, sí, sí, ahí…, murmuró con una voz un tanto implorante a la vez que giraba la cabeza para que mis dedos llegasen más a fondo.

- ¿No decías que era como un cubito de hielo? – le recordé con retintín, aunque sonriendo -. ¿Ahora mis dedos no te congelan?

Tengo mucho pelo aislante, y no llegan a mi piel…, señaló él con otro ronroneo.

Se me escapó una risilla que se cortó cuando me fijé en Helen, que nos miraba estupefacta.

Carraspeé y me aparté de mi lobo.

No, no pares…, protestó con súplica, volviendo a acercar esa enorme cabezota suya.

Jake…, le regañé con otra risilla, apartándosela. Te recuerdo que Helen está aquí.

Ah, sí, es verdad.

Y se incorporó del todo. Yo me acerqué al venado muerto.

- Esto es lo que yo como – le mostré, cogiendo la presa -. No bebo sangre humana, si es lo que querías saber – le sonreí -. Y ya sabes que también me alimento de comida normal, me ves comer todos los días en la cafetería del instituto.  
- Sí, claro – asintió con una risita nerviosa, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de eso.  
- Creo que será mejor que me ponga detrás de este árbol, no querrás ver esto.  
- Sí, creo que por hoy ya he tenido bastante… - masculló.  
- Terminaré enseguida.

Me senté, apoyando la espalda en el tronco y escondiéndome de su vista, y le hinqué los colmillos al animal para beberme su sangre.

Jacob se sentó y se quedó frente a Helen. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para poder mirar por el rabillo del ojo mientras succionaba.

Mi amiga lo observaba todavía con algo de estupor, pero también parecía fascinada. No era de extrañar. No es porque fuera mi lobo, pero Jake era el más guapo de todos los metamorfos, en su forma humana y en su forma lobuna. Si ya un lobo normal y corriente era precioso, Jake era verdaderamente impresionante. Su largo pelaje rojizo y bermejo brillaba saludablemente de lo limpio y cuidado que estaba. Aunque la capa externa era un poco más áspera, impermeable y resistente, para que pudiera soportar las inclemencias de la lluvia y la nieve, la capa interior de su pelambrera era más fina, aunque espesa, sedosa y algodonosa, para aislarle del frío. Su gigantesco y descomunal tamaño ya te sobrecogía, pero es que todo en él era perfecto y majestuoso. Sus facciones lobunas, orejas y ojos eran totalmente simétricos, perfectos, todo en él parecía estar hecho al detalle, y su musculatura y sus patas eran fuertes y poderosas. Hasta sus movimientos tenían algo de la realeza. Era el Gran Lobo, y eso se notaba sólo con verlo.

No pude evitar sentirme profundamente orgullosa de Jacob, y de sentirme la mujer más afortunada del universo porque él estuviera conmigo. ¡Y yo me iba a casar con él!

Las mariposas de mi estómago revolotearon como locas sólo de pensar en ese día. En ese 18 de junio, cuando me convertiría en Renesmee Carlie Black…

Eso suena muy bien, nena, repítelo, intervino él de pronto.

¡Oh, no! Se me había olvidado por completo que él podía escuchar todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Si no fuera porque todavía no había vuelto a mi estado normal, me hubiese puesto roja como el fuego.

- ¿Puedo… puedo tocarte? – le preguntó Helen con voz trémula.

Solté una risita maléfica entre dientes.

Sí, hombre, ni hablar, protestó él, aunque ella sólo escuchó el gañido.

Vamos, Jake, deja que te acaricie un poco, le pedí.

No soy un perro, objetó.

Nadie ha dicho que lo seas. Es sólo que ella ha visto que yo te acariciaba y tiene curiosidad por ver cómo es, nada más.

Tú eres tú, alegó.

- ¿Es que sólo se deja acariciar por ti? – quiso saber ella, dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Lo ves? Ahora está hablando como si yo fuera un perro.

Vamos, Jake, sólo un poquito, le rogué.

Esto es muy incómodo para mí. Dime una cosa, si estuviera en mi forma humana y ella me pidiera lo mismo, ¿también me dirías eso? ¿Dejarías que ella me acariciase? Porque yo sigo siendo el mismo, sea hombre o lobo.

Mi boca soltó a mi presa de golpe y el último trago de sangre se me quedó atravesado en la garganta.

- Sí, sólo se deja acariciar por mí, lo siento – la contesté sin un atisbo de duda ni titubeo.  
- Oh.

Eso está mejor, dijo Jake, satisfecho.

La última de esas tres palabras ya la escuché con interferencias, porque en cuanto bebí unos cuantos tragos más de la sangre del venado, mi cuerpo terminó la transformación y todo en mi organismo volvió a la normalidad.

Dejé el animal en el suelo y me levanté para ir junto a ellos. Jacob se puso de pie y se colocó a mi lado, oliéndome y dándome unos pequeños lametones en la cara. Después, se irguió y corrió para esconderse detrás de un pino.

- ¿Ya vuelves a ser la misma de siempre? – interrogó Helen con una expresión más tranquila, si bien todavía no debía de creerse mucho todo lo que estaba viendo.  
- Sí, la Nessie medio humana de todos los días – sonreí.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella se arrojó a mis brazos y se puso a llorar en mi pecho.

- Gracias por todo – sollozó.

Me quedé tan sorprendida de su reacción, que tardé unos segundos en poder pestañear. Aún así, la abracé y esperé un poco más, para que se desahogase.

- Eh, vamos, ya pasó todo – le calmé después de un rato, separándola por los hombros con suavidad -. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?  
- No, estoy bien – respondió, secándose las lágrimas.  
- Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías por aquí? ¿Y por qué querían llevarte con ellos esos cuatro?  
- Es un poco largo de explicar – exhaló.  
- Tengo todo el día. Además, en cierto modo Jake y yo te hemos contado nuestro secreto, lo justo es que tú nos cuentes el tuyo, ¿no crees? Y también me tendrás que explicar por qué tienes esos ojos de color fucsia. Y no me digas que ha sido la gripe o que es de nacimiento.  
- No – se rió, aunque un poco a desgana –. Esto es porque he sido contagiada – y la voz se le quebró al final de la frase a la vez que sus ojos se dirigían hacia el suelo, melancólicos.  
- ¿Contagiada? – pregunté, extrañada –. ¿Contagiada de qué?

De gripe no, eso seguro. No se me ocurría nada que tiñera el iris de ese color fucsia chillón. Los neófitos y los vampiros que tomaban sangre humana tenían los ojos de un escarlata fuerte, y los licántropos los tenían amarillos reflectantes.

- Siento estropearles el momento, pero es mejor que se cuenten todas esas cosas en casa – irrumpió Jake, saliendo de su escondite como humano -. Sam acaba de comunicarse conmigo.

La cara de Helen reflejaba a las claras que no entendía nada, pero ahora mismo no podía explicárselo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – quise saber -. ¿Ya los han atrapado?  
- No, aún no. Por eso tienen que irse, aquí corren peligro – afirmó con seriedad, cogiendo mi mano con rapidez para empezar a caminar. Helen nos siguió y se puso a mi lado -. Los perdieron de vista al noreste, cerca del río Soleduck, pero están siguiendo su rastro. Es posible que continúen por estos bosques, así que esta zona no es segura – aseguró, observando y escudriñando los alrededores -. Vayan a casa y esperenme allí, yo las llevaré.  
- ¿Vas a ir con ellos? – inquirí, asustada, apretando su mano.

Estaba acostumbrada a que se fuera a patrullar, sin embargo, la imagen de ese vampiro rubio de coleta, con su alma malva oscuro envolviendo su silueta y mirándonos con esa espeluznante maldad se me clavó en el cerebro y me infundó un temor extraño y helado que me atravesó el cuerpo.

- Tengo que ir, Nessie. La manada está dividida en cuatro grupos ahora mismo, no nos quedan más efectivos. Verás, Leah y su cuadrilla todavía están luchando con los vampiros nómadas que han venido hoy, Quil y otro grupo están vigilando la tribu, y Embry y los suyos se han encargado de esos otros que olieron la sangre de tus compañeros de clase, pero ahora se encuentran protegiéndolos por si a otros vampiros se les ocurriese volver por allí. Así que Sam me necesita, ¿entiendes? Cuantos más seamos para rastrear a esas ratas, antes los encontraremos y los mataremos.

De pronto, las palabras compañeros de clase me recordaron algo.

- Rayos – mascullé.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Yo tengo que volver con la excursión. Brenda debe de estar muy preocupada por mí, y el señor Grant… Oh, no, rayos – lamenté.  
- Pues tendrás que decirle a tu profesor que te encuentras mal o algo y largarte. Helen no estaba en la excursión, así que no puede aparecer por allí como por arte de magia, tus compañeros y tu profesor se darían cuenta, seguro. Y tampoco se puede quedar sola. Lo mejor es que vayan a casa y se queden allí. Y a Brenda ya se lo explicarás más tarde, ahora no hay tiempo.  
- ¿Entonces, voy al perímetro de la excursión y le digo al señor Grant que me he puesto enferma y que me tengo que ir?  
- Sí, eso. Bueno, invéntate algo mejor, seguro que tú puedes.  
- Espero que caiga – suspiré, no muy convencida.  
- Si le pones esos ojitos tuyos, seguro que se lo traga – aseguró con una sonrisa torcida mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

Le hice una mueca y seguimos caminando con rapidez en dirección a la excursión.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a Embry y a su grupo, que, efectivamente, estaban vigilando la zona. Jacob se transformó para hablar con ellos, Helen me esperó, respaldada en todo momento por los lobos, y yo entré en el perímetro puesto por el señor Grant y el guarda.

Después de aguantar una bronca monumental de Brenda por dejarla sola y haberla tenido tan preocupada, y encima, por haber soportado al pesado de Matt, que al parecer no había hecho más que preguntar por mí y había estado apunto de irse por mi extraña tardanza, se lo expliqué un poco por encima para que me dejase en paz.

Se quedó alucinada y no pudo evitar la tentación de salir del perímetro un minuto para ir a hablar con Helen. Cuando ambas se vieron, las dos se asombraron. La una estaba boquiabierta por ver los llamativos y extraños ojos fucsia, la otra por descubrir que su amiga también estaba enterada de la existencia de un mundo lleno de seres extraños y monstruos.

Tuve que agarrar a Brenda del brazo para llevarla al perímetro de nuevo, ya que seguía allí anclada frente a Helen, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, preguntándose qué, cuándo, cómo…

Conseguí convencerla para que fuera en el autobús con el resto de alumnos y se encargara de mi mochila y mis cosas una vez en el instituto, prometiéndole que se lo contaría todo cuando me lo trajera a casa, y me dirigí a hablar con el señor Grant.

Le dije que me encontraba indispuesta y que por eso había tardado tanto en volver. No parecía muy dispuesto a creerme al principio, pero como dijo Jacob, en cuanto le puse cara de cordero degollado y fingí mi malestar, se lo tragó todo. Eso sí, tuve que escuchar otro sermón.

Insistió en que alguien me acompañase al parking cuando le dije que mi novio había quedado en venir a buscarme allí, ya que él, como profesor, era responsable de todos los alumnos. Según las normas del instituto, los profesores eran nuestros tutores en el horario escolar, dentro y fuera del centro, y no podían permitir que uno de ellos se fuera solo por ahí, y menos después de todas esas desapariciones que estaban teniendo lugar en los alrededores y que tenían tan preocupada a la población.

Brenda se ofreció encantada y, cómo no, Matt se nos unió. Mi amiga resopló, enfadada, pues delante de Matt no podía contarle nada y se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber qué estaba pasando, aparte de que tenía que seguir aguantándolo.

Después de esperar unos veinte minutos que se me hicieron eternos junto a ese insistente y pesado pretendiente, el Golf rojo apareció en el aparcamiento. Jake se inclinó sobre mi asiento y me abrió la puerta desde el interior. Todavía iba sin camiseta, y todos esos músculos fuertes y poderosos no escaparon a la vista de Matt, que frunció los labios con rabia, y pude percibir un poco de envidia, también.

Me reí entre dientes, me despedí de los dos, poniendo voz pusilánime e idéntica cara, para que Matt no sospechase nada, y me subí en el coche con Jake.

Embry e Ivah habían quedado con Jacob en llevar a Helen a un punto de la carretera para que la recogiéramos.

Salimos del parking de Rialto Beach, rodamos alrededor de un kilómetro por esa carretera de Mora y paramos para que se subiera Helen.


	10. Ryam

RYAM :

Jacob aparcó el coche frente al garaje y nos acompañó hasta la misma puerta de casa. Dejé que Helen entrara primero y yo me quedé en el umbral para despedirme de él.

- Quil y su grupo están por esta zona, así que aquí estaran a salvo – aseguró, llevando su palma a mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla con el pulgar.

Me arrojé a él y le abracé con fuerza.

- Ten mucho cuidado – murmuré en su cuello.

Apretó su abrazo durante un instante y después sus manos dejaron mi espalda para sujetarme por los brazos. Me despegó un poco de su cuerpo, con delicadeza, y sus ardientes labios se unieron a los míos para besarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero a mí me pareció muy poco.

- Estaré aquí antes de cenar – afirmó con un susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me dio otro beso, este corto y dulce, y se separó de mí. Luego, me echó un último vistazo antes de darse la vuelta y se marchó.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé un par de segundos con la mano en la manilla, hasta que exhalé y me alejé del cerramiento.

- Helen – la llamé.  
- Estoy en la cocina.

Mis amigas ya habían estado en mi casa varias veces – sobretodo Brenda, lógicamente –, así que Helen también se conocía la vivienda.

Entré en la cocina, donde mi compañera ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa.

Sus dedos repiqueteaban en el tablero con nerviosismo y su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

- Prepararé un te para las dos – le dije, acercándome al armario para coger una tetera.  
- Gracias.

La llené de agua y la puse en la vitrocerámica. Saqué dos tazas, dos cucharillas y dos manteles individuales y lo coloqué todo en la mesa. Después, cogí el azucarero del mueble y lo puse en el medio de los dos mantelitos.

Cuando el agua hirvió, la vertí en las tazas y les añadí las bolsitas de te.

- Gracias – repitió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
- De nada – le contesté, sentándome junto a ella -. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué es eso de lo que te han contagiado? ¿Y por qué te perseguían esos vampiros? ¿Y por qué faltas tanto a clase? ¿Tiene que ver con todo esto?

Tenía tantas preguntas…

- Es largo de contar, no sé por dónde empezar – suspiró.  
- Empieza por el principio – le sugerí un poco en broma para romper el hielo, soplándole a mi te.

Pareció funcionar, Helen sonrió. Aunque su débil sonrisa pronto se le borró de la cara.

- Fue Ryam – murmuró con voz frágil, bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Ryam?

Ryam era el mejor amigo de Helen, y lo único que yo sabía de él era su nombre y lo que ella me había confesado en aquella nota el curso pasado para hacerme ver que a mí me gustaba Jacob: que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que él no la correspondía. Para ser su mejor amigo, casi nunca hablaba de él.

- Ryam me contagió sin querer – me reveló sin apartar la vista de su taza. Pestañeé, perpleja, pero dejé que siguiera hablando. Respiró hondo y exhaló el aire con rapidez -. Todo empezó hace dos años y medio, justo cuando empezamos el primer curso en el instituto. Ese viernes Ryam y yo estábamos en el Ocean, habíamos quedado a solas para hablar, ya que él tenía algo importante que decirme. Yo sabía que por fin se iba declarar, porque ya nos habíamos acercado mucho el uno al otro y a él se le notaba a leguas. Salimos de la discoteca para tener más intimidad y nos fuimos al parque de al lado.

››Todo iba muy bien, estábamos paseando tranquilamente, charlando, y, en un momento dado, Ryam me hizo parar. Me puse muy nerviosa, porque sabía que iba a besarme – la comisura de su labio se curvó durante un breve instante, sin embargo, después volvió a bajar en picado –. Pero no le dio tiempo – murmuró.

››Aunque era de noche, el parque estaba bastante iluminado, pero aún así, no lo vimos venir. En aquel entonces, no sabíamos qué había sido, algo vino a la velocidad de la luz y rozó el brazo de Ryam. No hizo nada más, solamente pasó a su lado, rozándole, y se perdió entre los árboles como un meteorito.

››Al principio, Ryam no notó nada raro. Sólo nos quedamos extrañados por eso que había pasado a nuestro lado tan rápido. Sin embargo, al rato empezó a sentir un escozor en el brazo que se fue extendiendo por el resto del cuerpo. No le dolía, pero sí le escocía, y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Le miré el brazo para ver qué le había hecho y me fijé en que tenía un pinchazo. Se veía bastante, ya que se puso rojo alrededor y la zona se hinchó un poco. Alguien le había inyectado algo.

››Entonces, Ryam perdió el conocimiento y, mientras estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo se llenó de convulsiones. Me asusté mucho. Era como si le estuviese dando un ataque epiléptico, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y le salía espuma por la boca. Pero él no es epiléptico. Mi primera reacción fue chillar para pedir ayuda, pero el parque estaba vacío. Y cuando el pánico me dejó recordar el telefono y lo saqué para llamar a una ambulancia, Ryam dejó de hacer todo eso y se despertó.

››Estaba aturdido, sin embargo, no se encontraba mal, no parecía que tuviera nada a simple vista. Se levantó completamente fresco y normal, parecía que todo había sido un susto. Le miré el brazo de nuevo y me sorprendí cuando vi que no tenía marca alguna, ni un solo punto rojo, ya no había pinchazo. Él insistió en que estaba bien, pero yo no me fiaba, así que llamé a una ambulancia igualmente. En el hospital le hicieron diferentes pruebas y no le encontraron nada, estaba totalmente sano. Eso hizo que nos tranquilizáramos y nos fuéramos a casa, pues ya se nos había hecho tarde.

››Al día siguiente le llamé para ver cómo estaba. Todo parecía estar como siempre, así que quedamos para esa tarde. Estuvimos dando un paseo por el pueblo y tomando algo en una cafetería, nada, todo normal. Me acompañó a casa y me llevó a la parte de atrás para hablar conmigo otra vez. Estaba nervioso y yo sabía que era porque por fin se iba a declarar. Y entonces, me besó – sus labios sonrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al recordar ese momento. Aunque luego su semblante volvió a ponerse triste y melancólico –. Pero enseguida llegó mi padre y nos interrumpió.

››Venía borracho, como siempre, y se enfadó muchísimo cuando nos vio. No es un mal hombre, pero el alcohol le cambia la personalidad por completo, y encima, hacía sólo un año que mi madre había muerto y él lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Siempre sintió mucha dependencia de ella, aunque tuvieran sus problemas, y no ha soportado su pérdida. Una vez hasta estuvo apunto de suicidarse – declaró con un hilo de voz -. Sé que parece todo lo contrario, pero él me adora, me quiere con locura, y si no lo hizo, fue por mí, lo sé. Yo soy lo único que tiene en la vida, y para él sigo siendo su pequeña. Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los padres.

Sí, yo tenía un buen ejemplo. Mi padre también seguía viéndome como a su niña. Aunque mi caso era un poco diferente. El pobre sólo había tenido siete años para verme crecer y acostumbrarse a eso.

- Cuando mi padre nos vio, se enfadó mucho y se puso a dar voces para regañarme. No se puso especialmente violento ni nada, mi padre es muy refunfuñón, pero se le va toda la fuerza por la boca, nunca pasa de ahí, y Ryam lo sabe, conoce a mi padre desde siempre, ya sabe cómo es. Por eso me sorprendió tanto la reacción de Ryam, él tiene un carácter fuerte, pero nunca le había visto así. De repente y, sin venir a cuento, se puso como loco, muy agresivo, estaba fuera de sí. Yo no sabía qué le pasaba, jamás se había comportado de ese modo.

››Sus manos empezaron a temblar, como la noche anterior en el parque, y su cuerpo se llenó de convulsiones, sólo que, esta vez, no se había desmayado, estaba de pie, mirando a mi padre con furia mientras respiraba con mucha agitación. Papá y yo nos quedamos mudos de la estupefacción. Y, entonces, fue cuando sucedió.

››Su cuerpo empezó a crecer desmesuradamente, tanto, que sus ropas comenzaron a quedarse pequeñas hasta que se rasgaron, y se transformó en un ser enorme y fuerte. Era descomunal, mediría cerca de dos metros y medio, su boca mostraba unos colmillos enormes y sus ojos se volvieron de color fucsia – los suyos se alzaron para observarme con una mirada que ya estaba llena de repuestas –. Ryam se transformó en un gigante.

Eso me recordó a lo que Jake me había contado sobre su primera transformación: el cambio repentino de humor, los temblores, las convulsiones… Sólo que él lo había hecho en un lobo del tamaño de un caballo.

- Mi padre se cayó sentado de la impresión y yo no sé qué cara le puse, pero hizo que se diera cuenta y él mismo también se quedó paralizado y horrorizado – siguió, con un nudo en la garganta -. Se miró las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo… Y después se vio reflejado en el cristal de la puerta trasera de mi casa. Eso le horrorizó aún más. Yo estaba muerta de miedo y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando me quise dar cuenta, se había perdido en la oscuridad.

››Esa noche no dormí nada, me pasé todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana, esperando a ver si regresaba. Estaba espantada y alucinada por lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo, pero también estaba muy preocupada por él. A la mañana siguiente, mi padre pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño ocasionado por la borrachera, y yo no le dije nada. Era mejor que pensara eso y, además, tengo que confesar que, a pesar de haberle visto convertido en ese ser extraño y gigantesco, sentí miedo por Ryam. Miedo de que alguien más lo descubriera y se lo revelara a la policía o a otra autoridad, miedo de que saliese a la luz y la gente le viera como un monstruo, miedo de que se convirtiera en una atracción, de que le hicieran daño. Porque yo le quería, le amaba, no podía evitarlo, aun siendo eso, seguía enamorada de él – cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, señal de que seguía estándolo todavía –. Pensarás que estoy loca, pero sentí que tenía que protegerlo como fuera, nadie tenía que saber eso.

- No digas tonterías. Estás hablando con un semivampiro que está enamorada de un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? – bromeé para animarla -. Nosotros sí que estamos locos – le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo a medias –. Bueno, sigue, ¿qué pasó con Ryam?

Tomó aire y siguió relatándome su historia.

- Estuvo desaparecido durante una semana. Yo estaba desesperada, pero nadie movió un dedo para buscarlo. Ryam vive con su abuelo, que fue coronel del ejército o algo así – su voz se tiñó con un tinte de acidez -. Nunca le ha importado Ryam, y le ha maltratado desde que era un niño, así que le importó un comino cuando desapareció. Y yo estaba muy preocupada por él, pero tampoco podía ir a la policía, no sabía en qué estado iba a estar, si seguía siendo un gigante o qué. Así que no me quedó más remedio que aguantar la angustia y esperar. Hasta que un día por fin apareció y vino a verme.

››Me sorprendí cuando vi que no era un gigante, y me entró una felicidad enorme por verlo de nuevo, pero cuando lo fui a abrazar y a besar, se apartó y no me dejó. Entonces, me fijé en que sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel color fucsia, y él empezó a explicármelo todo.

››Me contó que al principio estuvo corriendo por los bosques durante horas en esa forma extraña, que se iba a marchar lejos para huir de todo, que se sentía como un monstruo y que incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza el quitarse la vida, pero que después pensó en mí y se detuvo en mitad de ese bosque – sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar por un instante -. Estuvo un rato quieto, meditando sobre mí y lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Entonces, pasó algo que lo dejó alucinado. A medida que se fue relajando y tranquilizando, su cuerpo fue bajando de altura, hasta que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. No podía creerlo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la transformación había empezado cuando se había enfadado, y que a la vez ese sentimiento se había visto multiplicado hasta tal punto, que en un segundo había saltado de ser un simple enfado a ser una ira descontrolada. Probó a pensar en algo que le enojara mucho y se transformó otra vez en un gigante, y cuando su mente se relajó y se le pasó el enfado, su cuerpo volvió a ser normal.

Pestañeé, perpleja. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que oía algo igual.

- También se dio cuenta de que todo había comenzado la noche en la que estábamos en el parque, cuando eso que había pasado a nuestro lado como una bala le había rozado y le había inyectado algo. Lo que fuese que le había inyectado, era lo que había provocado ese cambio en él. Decidió buscar a quien le había inyectado eso y estuvo varios días intentando averiguar algo, pero no encontró nada sustancial, tan sólo algunas pistas.

››Después de contarme todo esto, y a partir de ese día, Ryam se sintió muy aliviado por mi actitud con él, sin embargo, nunca más fue lo mismo; empezó a mantener las distancias conmigo, ya que decía que era peligroso que estuviera cerca de él. Todo lo que sentía por mí y aquel beso, se quedó en el aire – murmuró, cabizbaja -. Y no sólo eso, poco a poco se ha ido alejando de todo el mundo, hasta el punto que ya no tiene amigos. También se fue de casa, ya que con su abuelo iba a ser imposible no transformarse, seguramente, al primer levantamiento de mano, Ryam reaccionaría; y no podía permitir que nadie descubriera su secreto, y menos su abuelo, que, aunque ya está retirado, aún tiene contactos en el ejército. Por supuesto, éste ni hizo preguntas ni le importó un comino. Ryam cobra una pensión que le dejó su padre, que también estaba en el ejército, así que se fue a vivir a un hostal de mala muerte. Es horrible, pero está limpio, y allí no le hacen preguntas sobre su edad. Ha intentado llevar una vida más o menos normal, pero siempre que nota que se va a enfadar, tiene que salir corriendo para no transformarse delante de nadie.

››A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba esa situación, así que esos primeros meses, desde que había tenido lugar su primera transformación, decidimos investigar a partir de las pistas que él tenía para ver si averiguábamos algo y dábamos con una solución.

››Una tarde estábamos en los bosques del Parque Nacional de Olympic, siguiendo una de las pistas, cuando aparecieron cinco individuos de la nada. Nos rodearon, corriendo a nuestro alrededor a una velocidad de vértigo, parecían balas humanas que apenas podíamos ver, y entonces supimos que se trataba de lo mismo que le había rozado en el brazo a Ryam en el parque.

››Cuando Ryam se enfadó y se transformó en un gigante, uno de ellos se paró frente a nosotros y alzó el brazo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo al instante y se colocaron a ambos lados de él. Eran los cuatro vampiros que nos persiguieron antes en el bosque y otro más. Se presentaron y saludaron a Ryam, llamándolo por su nombre.

- ¿El que se paró y levantó el brazo era el de la coleta? – quise saber.  
- Sí, se llama Razvan, y es el jefe de todos ellos.  
- Lo sabía… - murmuré, apretando mi taza de te con las dos manos, pues otra vez me acordé de esa maldad que desprendía y de que mi Jacob estaba en el bosque, persiguiéndolo.  
- Razvan le dijo a Ryam que tenía que irse con ellos, que tenían algo muy grande entre manos, y que él había sido el primero en ser mutado para crear una nueva especie, una raza superior que les iba a ayudar a conquistar el mundo. Por supuesto, yo estaba aterrada, no sólo de esos seres y de esas palabras, sino del cómo las dijo, de su expresión…  
- Sí, ese vampiro es especialmente malvado – coincidí yo también.  
- Ryam quería saber más cosas, así que fingió estar interesado en su oferta y le preguntó cómo habían hecho para convertirlo. Y Razvan le desveló mucho, aunque no todo.

››Pero después Ryam se negó a irse con ellos – siguió Helen, y su voz quería quebrarse de nuevo –. Razvan se sintió traicionado y engañado, y mandó a sus secuaces que atacaran. Ryam se puso muy agresivo y violento, tanto que me quedé paralizada. La única vez que lo había visto así había sido la noche de su primera transformación, y me entró el pánico. No sabía si en ese estado sería capaz de distinguir a alguien, y temí que me atacara a mí también. En un momento, me vi rodeada de seres monstruosos y muy peligrosos, donde no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapatoria.

››El primero que saltó fue el vampiro grande, Elger, estaba claro que quería medir sus fuerzas con él. Pero también se abalanzó el vampiro moreno, Axel, y este venía por mí. Entonces, me quedé a cuadros. Ryam se arrojó por mí para apartarme, pero su enorme cuerpo chocó con el mío y sus colmillos rozaron mi cuello accidentalmente, aunque no me hizo demasiado daño, tan sólo fue una herida superficial de la que no hice mucho caso en esos momentos. Con eso se interpuso en su camino y se llevó todo el embuste del encontronazo que estaba destinado para mí. Me quedé boquiabierta, su agresividad no iba conmigo, sino que me estaba protegiendo, podía distinguir a las personas. Eso no les gustó, no pareció ser la reacción que esperaban de él, y se quedaron perplejos, mirándose unos a otros, extrañados.

››Razvan solamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Axel regresó a su puesto en la fila y Elger atacó, aprovechando que mi mejor amigo estaba en el suelo y no le había dado tiempo a levantarse. Ryam es un gigante y muy fuerte, pero el problema es que no tiene ni idea de combatir – me aclaró -. Aunque intentó luchar, de dos movimientos rapidísimos, Elger consiguió herirlo, sin embargo, en vez de seguir atacando, se volvió a la fila con el resto de vampiros, que observaban a Ryam con mucho interés. Ryam se levantó del suelo y se quedó delante de mí, esperando su próximo ataque para defenderme, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Yo estaba aterrada, por mí y por él, sabía que íbamos a morir allí, era imposible que Ryam pudiera con esos cinco sin saber luchar. Pero no se movieron, siguieron inmóviles, mirándolo. Era como si eso sólo hubiera sido una prueba para comprobar algo.

››No era una herida grave, pero sí sangraba bastante, y no le quitaban el ojo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Axel dijo algo así como no se cura, y Razvan rechinó los dientes, parecía desilusionado y cabreado. Estaba claro que algo salió mal en la mutación de Ryam.

››Yo empecé a sentir un escozor en el cuello, pero lo achaqué al típico resquemor que te da cuando te cortas, como cuando te araña un gato y notas ese resquemor en la zona de la herida, así que no le di más importancia.

››Y entonces, Razvan dijo con mucho disgusto: este gigante no nos sirve para nada, no se regenera, y es demasiado humano, esta palabra la dijo con desprecio, y después siguió: habrá que deshacerse de él, y de la chica también. Tendremos que seguir trabajando para mejorar la fórmula. Me acuerdo muy bien de esas palabras, porque me chocaron muchísimo, iban a matarnos.

››Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban apunto de lanzarse por nosotros, otros cinco vampiros aparecieron de entre los árboles. Ryam y yo no fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos paralizados, Razvan y sus secuaces se vieron totalmente sorprendidos. Los otros vampiros vieron a Ryam, pero en vez de asombrarse o sorprenderse, se volvieron a Razvan y le rugieron con desagrado. Antes de que nos diese tiempo a pestañear, se pusieron a luchar entre ellos.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos otros vampiros? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza -. Por lo que dices, es como si ya supiesen de la existencia de un gigante y estuviesen buscando a Razvan para detenerlo.  
- No sé quiénes eran, pero tenían que ser enemigos muy importantes para Razvan, porque en un santiamén cambiaron de objetivo e iniciaron una batalla con ellos – afirmó -. De pronto, nadie se fijaba en nosotros.

Me quedé pensativa.

- ¿Llevaban túnicas grises con capuchas o algo así? – quise saber.  
- ¿Túnicas? No, iban normales, bueno, creo. No estoy muy puesta en moda de vampiros – por primera vez en toda su alocución, sonrió.

Se la notaba aliviada por poder contárselo a alguien, y yo me sentí feliz de haber contribuido a su desahogo.

- Qué raro, ¿quiénes serían? – inquirí para mí misma, observando el techo de la cocina como si éste fuera a darme una respuesta o algo. Bajé de mi momentánea nube y suspiré -. Perdona, sigue.  
- Ryam aprovechó ese momento de confusión, en el que todos esos vampiros estaban demasiado ocupados con la lucha, para agarrarme del brazo y escapar. Su velocidad era muy rápida, no tanto como la tuya, pero sí lo suficiente para que yo no pudiera seguirle el paso. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me impidió seguir corriendo. El escozor de mi cuello se extendió por el resto de mi cuerpo, y cuando me di cuenta, mis piernas cedieron y me caí en el suelo.

››Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en mi cama, y Ryam estaba sentado en la butaca, llorando.

- Te había contagiado – enuncié.  
- Sí – murmuró –. Después de eso, Ryam estuvo peor que nunca. Se sentía demasiado culpable, y por más que le decía que todo había sido un accidente, que todo iba a salir bien y que yo no tenía nada que perdonarle, no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario ni de aliviarlo – tomó aire, lo expulsó lentamente y siguió hablando -. Pensamos en huir juntos, en desaparecer por una temporada para que esos vampiros no nos encontraran, pero los días pasaron y no supimos más sobre ellos. Así que creímos que igual habían perdido aquella batalla y habían muerto. Por supuesto, nos quedamos en Forks porque en aquel entonces no sabíamos que esos seres eran vampiros, sabíamos que eran unos seres extraordinariamente fuertes y veloces, pero no nos imaginábamos que eran tan peligrosos, y, como acabo de decir, creímos que habían muerto. Ahora sé que fuimos demasiado ingenuos – suspiró.

››Como ya te dije antes, Ryam intentaba llevar una vida más o menos normal antes de contagiarme, aunque ya se estaba quedando sin amigos, porque no sólo se alejaba de mí para no hacerme daño, también lo hizo con los demás. Sin embargo, cuando me contagió, todo fue peor.

››Buscar una cura se convirtió en una obsesión para él. Se volvió muy introvertido, no solamente con los demás, sino conmigo también. Siempre estábamos juntos, sin embargo, ya nunca fue lo mismo. Ryam interpuso una especie de barrera entre nosotros para no hacerme más daño, aunque yo siempre le he dicho que no me lo hace, pero es inútil, no me escucha. Yo siempre lo he llevado mejor, por eso no me ha costado tanto seguir con mi vida normal. Pero Ryam es diferente, a él le cuesta más no transformarse, y comenzó a aislarse. La gente empezó a verlo como un bicho raro y, como yo siempre estaba con él, pues me metieron en el mismo saco. Sin embargo, por más que le decía que a mí no me importaba y que mis amigas del colegio seguían siendo mis amigas, esos comentarios de la gente le hundieron más, así que finalmente dejó el instituto, para dedicar todo su tiempo a su búsqueda, pero también para que la gente dejara de hablar de mí.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como por qué nadie se sentaba con ella aquel primer día de clase, por qué los demás alumnos me habían mirado con extrañeza cuando me senté a su lado, por qué llevaba lentillas doradas…

- El señor Greene llamó a su abuelo varias veces para pedir explicaciones, creyendo que Ryam vivía allí – continuó Helen –. Pero al abuelo de Ryam le da igual todo, más bien empezaba a estar harto de que el director lo molestara con ese tema, y en una de las últimas veces que se puso al teléfono, mintió y le dijo al señor Greene que su nieto estaba trabajando y que eso de estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo lo dijo para quitárselo de encima, porque él seguía siendo el tutor de Ryam, y si las autoridades se enteraban de que su nieto, que en aquel entonces era menor de edad, se había ido de casa, le podía caer un buen problema. Se lo soltó con esa voz de coronel y el director ya no volvió a molestarlo más.

››Los meses pasaron y Ryam estuvo investigando sin descanso, aunque no tenía mucho por donde empezar, tan sólo los nombres de los vampiros y el sitio donde nos habíamos encontrado con ellos, lo cual no era nada, pero sí tenía lo que le contó Razvan cuando le hizo creer que se iba a unir a ellos. Y comenzó sus investigaciones a partir de ahí, ese fue su punto de partida. Se iba y volvía una y otra vez, pero nunca estaba fuera más de un par de días, siempre regresaba por aquí. Entonces me contaba lo que había averiguado y yo le ayudaba tirando de biblioteca y hemeroteca. Así fue como descubrimos que esos seres eran vampiros y llegamos a todas las conclusiones que tenemos. Lo que no sabemos es quién es realmente Razvan, ni qué es lo que pretende en realidad.

- Dices que Razvan estaba acompañado de cuatro vampiros, ¿verdad?  
- Sí – asintió -. Como ya te dije, el vampiro grande se llama Elger, el moreno, Axel, el rubio de barba, Duncan y el otro se llamaba Ion – me aclaró.  
- Claro, a Ion lo mato la manada de Jake, por eso no estaba hoy con ellos – empecé a divagar -. Ese vampiro mató a un lobo normal, le arrancó una pata en vida, y esos animales son sagrados para la tribu quileute, por eso lo persiguieron y terminaron con él – le expliqué después.  
- Están intentando mejorar el veneno – reveló con seguridad.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin comprender.  
- Ellos fueron quienes le inyectaron esa cosa a Ryam. Es una especie de veneno que han hecho con los genes de los lobos normales de los bosques de La Push para crear a estos gigantes.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – mis ojos ya no podían estar más abiertos.  
- En aquel encuentro que tuvimos con los vampiros, cuando Ryam fingió estar interesado y le preguntó cómo habían hecho para convertirle, Razvan le habló de la existencia de unos hombres que eran capaces de transformarse en lobos gigantes – mi alma se estremeció al escuchar eso. Ya sabía que la manada era más que conocida entre los vampiros, sobretodo entre los nómadas, que venían precisamente por eso, pero que el rumor sobre los metamorfos llegara tan lejos, me sobrecogió y tuve que tomar unos tragos de mi te -. Le dijo que esos lobos eran tan grandes como caballos, que eran muy fuertes e inteligentes, y que tenían unas cualidades de curación regenerativas impresionantes que los hacían todavía más resistentes.

››Ryam le preguntó qué tenían que ver esos hombres lobo con esa nueva especie de la que había hablado antes. Razvan le explicó que su primera intención había sido crear esa nueva especie a partir de la sangre de esos hombres lobo.

- ¿A partir de la sangre de… mis lobos? – tuve que tragar saliva para que no se me secara la garganta.  
- Sí, esa era su primera intención, pero tuvieron que cambiar de planes cuando vieron que era imposible. Según Razvan, extraer sangre de alguno de tus lobos era demasiado peligroso, ya que son mucho más numerosos, están muy bien organizados y son demasiado fuertes. Así que decidieron sacarla de otro sitio.  
- De los lobos normales… – adiviné con un murmullo, sorprendida.  
- Exacto – me ratificó Helen -. Razvan le dijo que el origen de tus lobos venía de los cánidos de sus tierras, y que en ellos también estaba la clave genética de su regeneración – volví a estremecerme, ¿cómo sabían eso? -. Por eso Razvan y los suyos salieron en busca de esos lobos normales, aunque no le dijo de dónde eran ni dónde estaban.

››Al parecer, no han matado solamente a ese lobo del que has hablado tú hace un momento, lo han hecho con más lobos, sólo que los mataban y se limitaban a extraerles la sangre.

Mi semblante cada vez se horrorizaba más.

- Le desveló que pretendían crear seres enormes, muy fuertes e inteligentes que fueran capaces de regenerarse con rapidez, al igual que lo hacían tus amigos, pero que no fueran lobos, sino que tuvieran manos y piernas, como los humanos, y que también fueran muy sanguinarios, seres sin sentimientos, despiadados, y que contaran con una buena dentadura. Según Razvan, eso aventajaría a los lobos como tus amigos y haría de ellos una raza superior. Luego fue cuando Ryam se negó a irse con ellos y vino todo lo demás que te acabo de contar.

››Eso fue lo único que Razvan le reveló. Y esto que te voy a contar ahora es lo que Ryam y yo hemos conseguido averiguar. Sabemos que Razvan y los suyos hicieron el veneno a partir de la sangre de esos lobos normales, aunque no sabemos cómo lo han conseguido ni con qué medios, y se lo inyectaron a Ryam. Él era la primera prueba, un boceto, el primer ratón de laboratorio, y estaban convencidos de que todo iba a ir a las mil maravillas. Pero algo salió mal.

- Ryam no es despiadado ni sanguinario – volví a adivinar, tiñendo mi tono de revelación asombrosa -. Él te protegió, por eso no les gustó esa reacción. Se dieron cuenta de que él tenía sentimientos.  
- Exacto, porque no han conseguido anular su mente humana. Pero es que, además, también vieron que Ryam no se regenera con esa rapidez de tus lobos. Ryam es un experimento fallido.

››Por eso están intentando mejorar la fórmula del veneno, pero por lo visto, ya no les basta sólo con la sangre de esos pobres lobos, deben de necesitar tejidos o algo así – dijo, pensativa.

- Hay algo que no me encaja – comenté, yo también reflexiva -. Ok que en cierto modo el origen de los metamorfos esté en los lobos corrientes, pero éstos no se regeneran como ellos.  
- ¿Metamorfos?  
- Los hombres lobo como Jake y los chicos se denominan metamorfos – le aclaré.  
- Ah.  
- Los metamorfos no descienden literalmente de los lobos normales – empecé a explicarle –. Es un poco largo y complicado de contar, pero, simplificando, te diré que el primer hombre que se transformó interactuó con un lobo y se fusionaron para ser uno solo, y de ahí salió el primer hombre lobo de La Push. El gran poder espiritual de ese hombre y la magia actuaron y lo cambiaron todo, y esa magia es la que hace que los metamorfos se regeneren con esa rapidez. Pero los lobos corrientes no se regeneran, son animales normales, como también lo era aquel lobo que se unió a ese hombre. Aunque utilicen la sangre de esos lobos, ¿cómo van a conseguir que sus gigantes lo hagan? – dudé –. No me extraña que su experimento les saliese mal.  
- Pues no sabemos cómo lo hacen, pero el caso es que a Ryam han conseguido convertirle en un gigante.

Fruncí el ceño y los labios, pensativa. Eso era verdad. Todo esto era muy raro.

- ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de crear una raza superior para conquistar el mundo? – pregunté.

Su rostro pasó de la reflexión al serio absoluto.

- Hay más – afirmó con un timbre de gravedad -. Ya han empezado a probar el nuevo veneno.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay más… gigantes?  
- No sé si has leído o visto en las noticias todas esas desapariciones que están teniendo lugar por los alrededores.

Una vez más, tuve que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz, que ya se me había ido.

- Sí – fue lo único que pude murmurar.  
- Estoy segura de que Razvan y los suyos tienen algo que ver en todo ese asunto.  
- ¿Y para qué quieren hacer gigantes con esas personas? – inquirí, horrorizada.  
- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, y tampoco conocemos la razón que les lleva a hacerlo, pero creemos que quieren crear una especie de ejército para conquistar el mundo, como dijo el propio Razvan.  
- ¿Conquistar el mundo? – cuestioné con extrañeza –. Pero… pero, ¿cómo van a conquistar el mundo? Eso es… imposible – murmuré, aunque casi fue una frase para mí misma que pronto se respondió ella sola en mi cerebro.  
- Eso es lo que no sabemos todavía – me contestó ella.

A mí sólo se me ocurría otro ejército contra el que luchar y un poder que arrebatar: la guardia y el reinado de los Vulturis. Ellos dominaban el mundo en estos momentos, el mundo de los vampiros, claro está, aunque bien podían dominar el de los humanos. Bueno, en cierto modo, ese también estaba gobernado por ellos, ya que tenían gente humana infiltrada en todas partes. Sería una tontería descartar los gobiernos de todo el planeta.

Pero, ¿podría un ejército de gigantes, por muy sanguinarios y fuertes que estos fueran, vencer a la guardia de los Vulturis, dotada de aptitudes físicas inigualables y dones sobrenaturales? ¿Podrían cuatro vampiros acabar con el reinado que durante siglos llevaba vigente por los Vulturis? Yo lo dudaba. Tenía que haber algo más. O tal vez no fuera contra los Vulturis contra quien querían luchar Razvan y sus matones, y sólo pretendieran acabar con la raza humana, quién sabe.

Me estremecí con este último pensamiento, y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de otra cosa. ¿A cuántos humanos tenía pensado transformar Razvan para crear su ejército? ¿De cuántos miembros iba a constar éste? Y otra cosa, suponiendo que consiguieran crear ese ejército, ¿cómo iba a dominar a tantos gigantes?

- Esas personas, cuando no estén en su forma de gigantes, volverán a ser humanas, ¿cómo van a hacer para que les obedezcan? – le pregunté a Helen, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- No estamos seguros, puede que con la nueva fórmula consigan anularles la personalidad o algo así, no sé.  
- ¿Como un lavado de cerebro?  
- Quizás.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que ambas aprovechamos para tomar unos tragos de nuestros tes, que ya estaban medio fríos. Helen y yo nos quedamos observando las tazas, pensando.

- Esas pobres personas… - susurró ella de pronto -. Me siento mal por ellas. Si Ryam y yo hubiéramos averiguado eso antes…  
- Aunque lo hubieran averiguado a tiempo, es imposible que hubiesen podido hacer algo – le interrumpí para aliviarla, hablándole con suavidad -. No se puede adivinar a quién van a transformar, lo más seguro es que lo hagan al azar, y los vampiros son muy rápidos y sigilosos, pueden viajar de una ciudad a otra en muy poco tiempo sin dejar ni una sola huella. Además, también está el hecho de que los propios gigantes pueden contagiar a otras personas, y eso no se puede prever. No se les puede diferenciar de ninguna manera cuando estan en su forma humana, incluso huelen a humanos, salvo por el color de los ojos, aunque tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso se puede disimular, ¿verdad? – sonreí, mirándola con ojos un tanto denunciantes.  
- Sí – sonrió ella también, admitiendo su omisión.

Ambas nos reímos.

- Así que tú también te transformas en un… gigante – se me hacía muy raro pronunciar esa palabra y relacionarla a la vez con mi amiga, que no mediría mucho más del metro sesenta.  
- Sí, pero a mí me cuesta más que a Ryam – declaró.  
- ¿Y eso por qué?  
- La transformación tiene lugar cuando sentimos ira, rabia o cualquier sentimiento que nos haga enfadar – me empezó a explicar -. Ryam tiene bastante carácter, por eso se transforma con más facilidad, pero yo soy una persona muy tranquila, me cuesta mucho enfadarme.  
- ¿Y dices que esto pasó hace dos años y medio? ¿Llevas dos años y medio convirtiéndote en un gigante?  
- Dos, en realidad. El último trimestre del primer curso en el instituto ya era un gigante. Cuando te conocí, ya estaba contagiada – confesó.  
- Si, por eso las lentillas – me reí.  
- Me has atrapado – sonrió -. El color de los ojos cambia una vez que te transformas por primera vez, y yo tardé varios días desde que Ryam me contagió, por eso me dio tiempo a ser previsora y a comprarme unas.  
- ¿Por qué lentillas doradas? – le pregunté por curiosidad.  
- Me gustan – se encogió de hombros -. Al menos, es un color de ojos más bonito que el fucsia – bromeó -. Y, bueno, quedaban con mi estilo gótico.  
- ¿Y tú no sospechaste nada de mí? No sé, por el olor o algo.  
- Nuestro cuerpo sólo cambia cuando crecemos, el resto del tiempo somos humanos normales y corrientes. Y cuando somos gigantes, solamente somos eso, gigantes. No estamos dotados de ningún sentido especial como ustedes, tan sólo somos muy fuertes y un poco más rápidos que un humano normal. Bueno, al menos, nosotros dos. Así que no, no sospeche nada. Si no, ¿por qué te crees que me asusté tanto al verte en el bosque?

Eso me recordó otra de mis dudas, que también era muy importante.

- Eso, dime, ¿qué hacías tú por el bosque esta mañana? – quise saber, regañándola un poco.

Su rostro se puso serio otra vez, repentinamente. Rodeó su taza con las dos manos y, con un hilo de voz, soltó esa frase que me dejó helada.

- Ryam ha desaparecido.


	11. Mal Presagio

MAL PRESAGIO :

- ¡¿Se lo han llevado?! – exclamé, alarmada.  
- No, se ha ido – me aclaró.  
- ¿Y por qué se ha ido?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la taza, tristes.

- Ryam se siente muy culpable por contagiarme, nunca se lo ha perdonado, y su única obsesión es encontrar una solución para que yo vuelva a ser como antes. Está empeñado en que esto tiene cura, y no parará hasta descubrirla. Incluso dejó el instituto para dedicarse exclusivamente a eso – entonces, levantó la vista para mirarme -. Ryam era mi compañero de pupitre en la mayoría de asignaturas, en el primer curso – me explicó. Luego, sus pupilas bajaron de nuevo -. Como te comenté antes, cuando sale a investigar, Ryam se va y vuelve, nunca está fuera más de un par de días, siempre regresa. Pero esta última vez que se marchó no ha vuelto, hace tres semanas que no sé nada de él y estaba muy preocupada, apenas he dormido estos días. Por eso he faltado tanto a clase, porque he estado buscándolo.

››Fui a la pensión donde vive, para ver si por casualidad ya había vuelto o algo, pero la casera me dijo que no había regresado. Le pedí que me dejase subir a su habitación y, como ya me conoce, me dejó. Y entonces fue cuando descubrí todos esos recortes de periódicos que había en el cajón de su mesilla. En todos se hablaba de unos extraños ataques a excursionistas que habían tenido lugar en estos bosques hace unos cuantos años, y los achacaban a agresiones de un oso enorme, según los pocos testigos que el periódico había entrevistado.

››Pero yo enseguida até cabos. Por las descripciones de los artículos y lo que el propio Razvan nos había contado, enseguida me di cuenta de que lo que atacaba no era un oso, sino lobos gigantes. No me lo podía creer, esos lobos estaban justo aquí, y nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta, aunque, si te soy sincera, por mucho que nos hubiera dicho Razvan, no me creía que fueran hombres lobo, más bien que eran lobos grandes. Nunca pensé que fuesen hombres que se transformasen en lobos y que fueran tan enormes. Y eso era lo que Ryam había ido a comprobar, porque si era cierto que esos hombres lobo existían, encontraría la clave del veneno. Por eso fui al bosque, para ver si allí conseguía alguna pista más que me llevara a Ryam.

- Y te encontraste con Razvan y compañía – adelanté.  
- Sí, pero yo no sabía que ellos habían venido por él, ni siquiera sabía que seguían con vida. Ryam y yo pensábamos que habían muerto en aquella batalla, pero nos equivocamos – cerró los ojos y suspiró -. Ahora lo sé todo.  
Abrió los párpados y siguió explicándome.

- Al principio, Ryam sólo era una pequeña molestia para Razvan, un experimento fallido del cual no había que preocuparse demasiado, puesto que él no se lo podía decir a nadie, ni podía actuar en contra suyo, ya que solamente se trata de un individuo, un caso aislado sin importancia. Por supuesto, yo simplemente era una insignificancia para Razvan, una simple humana, débil y fácil de borrar del mapa, no suponía ningún peligro para él. Sabía que nosotros no se lo contaríamos a nadie, que Ryam no querría desvelar nunca ese secreto, que Ryam también tendría que protegerse de los humanos normales y del resto de seres. Por eso no ha actuado durante todo este tiempo; Razvan y los suyos no habían muerto en esa lucha, simplemente no vinieron por nosotros porque no suponíamos ningún problema para ellos, y estaban demasiado ocupados con otras cosas.

››Lo que no se imaginaba es que nosotros no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados y que íbamos a investigarlo todo. Ahora Ryam se ha convertido en todo un estorbo para Razvan. Sabe demasiadas cosas, se ha ido acercando poco a poco, y Razvan teme que puedan peligrar sus planes.

››Y ahora sé que Ryam también averiguó esto. Estoy segura de que también se fue para protegerme, para despistarlos y que le siguieran a él, y yo he metido más la pata – volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesar.

- Así que Razvan y los suyos estaban en el bosque para dar con Ryam.  
- Sí, debieron de seguir sus propias pistas y terminamos encontrándonos en el bosque – alzó la vista para mirarme con angustia -. Nessie, me han visto, ahora saben que Ryam ha desaparecido, por eso querían llevarme con ellos.  
- Para sobornarlo.  
- Sí, y si me atrapan, él se entregará y…  
- No te preocupes – le corté para que no se atormentase más -, nosotros te protegeremos y no podrán atraparte. Y también ayudaremos a Ryam.  
- Pero yo no quiero que se vean involucrados en algo que…  
- Ya estamos involucrados – le volví a interrumpir, hablándole con dulzura -. Razvan está matando lobos normales para sacar ese veneno, y, como ya dije, los lobos son sagrados para la tribu quileute, es una ofensa personal para ellos. Eso sin mencionar toda esa gente inocente que están utilizando para crear su ejército de gigantes y que una de mis mejores amigas está en apuros, no pienso permitirlo – le sonreí para infundirle confianza y ella me correspondió con otra sonrisa, emocionada -. Los ayudaremos.  
- Gracias, Nessie – asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- No tienes por qué darlas. Somos amigas, ¿no? Hoy por ti y mañana por mí, ¿no es eso? – le dije con voz alegre para animarla.  
- Sí – sonrió por fin.

Le cogí la mano y se la estreché entre las mías para consolarla. Se extrañó un poco al notar tanto calor.

- Antes, en el bosque, estabas helada. ¿Cómo es que ahora…?  
- Ah, esta es mi temperatura normal, 40 grados – le revelé antes de que terminara la frase -. Pero cuando me transformo, mi temperatura baja hasta que me vuelvo tan fría como un vampiro.  
- ¿Y cuando eres medio humana, tu temperatura es de 40 grados? – se sorprendió -. ¿Tan alta?  
- Pues si vieras la de Jake… - me reí -. Él y los demás lobos están entre 42 y 48 grados, depende de la época del año. Les sirve para protegerse del frío.  
- Oh – pestañeó.  
- Dime una cosa, antes dijiste que Ryam estaba convencido de que tenía cura. ¿Tú también lo crees?  
- No estoy segura – suspiró -. Según él, si lo contagiaron con una vacuna, tiene que tenerla, pero yo no soy tan optimista.

Tal vez si hablaba con Carlisle, él pudiese averiguar algo. Aunque tendría que omitir ciertos detalles del asunto para no preocupar demasiado a mi familia, como, por ejemplo, mi intervención en el bosque y ese encuentro con los vampiros. Tendría que decirles que ya estaba con Jake y los chicos, porque si les decía que había ido yo sola a ayudar a Helen hasta que por fin llegó mi lobo, tendría que escuchar el sermón de mis padres.

- ¿Y cómo es Ryam? ¿Es guapo? – pregunté para hacer la conversación todavía más liviana, a ver si así se incrementaba su ánimo.  
- No sé. Sí… - contestó, algo ruborizada -. Bueno, a mí me lo parece.  
- Y… ¿sigues enamorada de él? – seguí, poniendo voz picarona.  
- No pienso decirte eso – objetó, riéndose.  
- Vamos, vamos – me quejé -. Tú me diste la brasa todo el curso pasado con el tema de Jacob. Ahora me toca a mí.  
- Está bieeen – aceptó, alargando la última sílaba para fingir cansancio -. Sí, estoy enamorada de él, ¿contenta?

A las dos se nos escapó una risita.

- Ahora entiendo que al final le dieras calabazas al pobre de Justin Musset y no fueras al baile de fin de curso.  
- Sí, pobre, menudo fiasco que se llevó – asintió, mordiéndose el labio con culpabilidad -. Pero nunca he podido quitarme a Ryam de la cabeza, ir con Justin iba a ser una mentira, y él tampoco se merecía eso. Por eso preferí decirle la verdad y no ir al baile.  
- Hiciste bien.  
- Ahora está saliendo con Sandra Pitterson. Y se les ve bastante bien, así que me alegro.

Asentí y la cocina se vio apagada por un momento de silencio.

- Por cierto – intervine para romperlo -, tenías razón cuando descubriste que no era un oso lo que habían visto esos excursionistas, sino que eran los lobos, pero no fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a esa gente, fueron unos vampiros – le aclaré -. Los lobos luchan contra los vampiros para proteger a las personas. La gente que vio a ese oso, seguramente vio a alguno de los lobos, que andaban detrás de esos vampiros para acabar con ellos. Lo que pasa es que estaría escondido y no lo vieron bien, por eso pensaron que era un oso enorme.  
- Bueno, ya me di cuenta de que tus lobos no atacan a la gente y que luchan contra los vampiros – rió –. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que fueron unos vampiros los que mataron a esos excursionistas? – preguntó, asombrada por mis conocimientos del tema.  
- Porque esos vampiros perseguían a mi madre – revelé.  
- ¿A tu madre? – ahora sí que estaba asombrada.  
- Será mejor que vayamos al saloncito, creo que yo también te tengo que contar una historia muy larga – me reí.  
- Bueno, yo también tengo todo el día – sonrió con complicidad.  
- Pues vamos.

Me levanté de la mesa, seguida por Helen, y salimos de la cocina entre charlas para dirigirnos al pequeño salón.

Una vez allí, y sentadas en el cómodo sofá, yo también le conté toda mi historia a Helen, y también algunas cosas de mi familia que eran imprescindibles para que comprendiera ciertas partes de la misma, como, por ejemplo, la aparición de Jake en mi vida y su imprimación. Se quedó maravillada con buena parte de mi relato, y la historia de amor de mis padres y la mía con Jake le parecieron preciosas, según ella, de película.

Una hora más tarde, llegó Brenda, que me trajo la mochila con mis cosas y enseguida se sentó con nosotras para que Helen le contara su relato y para relatar la suya propia.

Brenda y Helen estaban alucinadas, la una con la historia de la otra, aunque la segunda parecía otra persona desde que se había desahogado con las dos. Como ella misma nos había dicho, el poder contárselo a alguien, y más siendo nosotras, sus amigas, había resultado todo un alivio. Y no sólo por poder desahogarse, que ya era mucho, sino por sentirse comprendida. No nos podíamos creer la tremenda coincidencia de que las tres supiéramos de la existencia de este otro mundo fantástico, lleno de vampiros, lobos enormes y otros seres mutados o no.

Ahora seguíamos las tres sentadas en el sofá, charlando, y yo no hacía más que mirar el reloj que estaba en una de las estanterías que se alzaban sobre el mueble bajo de la televisión.

Ya se acercaba la hora de cenar y Jake aún no había vuelto.

Mis manos se retorcían la una con la otra, entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo, mientras mis amigas hablaban y se contaban todos sus secretos. Y afuera ya era de noche…

- Ness, no te preocupes, estará al llegar, seguro – me dijo Brenda en un intento de tranquilizarme, que ya se había dado cuenta de mi histerismo -. Cuando Seth me trajo hasta aquí, me dijo que iban a ir más lobos. Embry y su grupo terminaron en cuanto la excursión se acabó, así que se fueron para allá con ellos. Y seguro que Leah y su cuadrilla también terminaron con los nómadas y se unieron. No te preocupes – repitió.  
- Es que nunca ha llegado tan tarde… – murmuré, igual de nerviosa, observando la hora de nuevo.

Ya sabía que sólo eran cuatro vampiros contra muchos lobos, sin embargo, ese Razvan me daba tan mala espina…

Brenda frunció los labios y se quedó pensativa, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que sí que estaba tardando, con lo cual, Seth también.

Genial. Por mi culpa, había hecho que Brenda se preocupase.

Iba a abrir la boca para deshacer mi entuerto, cuando escuché unas conocidísimas pisadas que se acercaban a la casa.

Mi corazón renació de nuevo.

- Ya está aquí – murmuré con una enorme sonrisa, levantándome con prisas del sofá.  
- ¿Lo ves? – me reprendió Brenda, aunque a ella también se la notaba aliviada.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a llegar al vestíbulo, Jake entró por la puerta. Me iba a tirar a sus brazos para abrazarle y besarle, pero la sonrisa y mis piernas se paralizaron cuando vi que entraba completamente aventado, pegando un sonoro portazo.

Jacob avanzó dos zancadas en mi dirección, pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca con irritación, y después se giró hacia la puerta de nuevo. Sus pies comenzaron a dar paseíllos sin parar.

Me quedé inmóvil, observando ese rostro bañado por una evidente rabia y que a la vez estaba mezclado con un sentimiento de profundo pesar.

Hasta que Jake por fin levantó la vista y me vio. Entonces sus pies se detuvieron para quedarse frente a mí y sus ojos me reclamaron con angustia.

Ahora sí. Corrí hacia él y me abalancé a sus brazos para besarle. Mientras nuestros labios se movían con efusividad – los míos descargando toda esa tensión y preocupación que tenía antes –, sus manos aprovecharon para deslizarse por mi espalda, apretándome más contra él.

No quería dejar sus ardientes y afrodisíacos labios, y lo cierto es que esa energía mágica que sentíamos siempre a nuestro alrededor me incitaba a seguir saboreándolos, pero esa cara de antes me había dejado tan preocupada, que me obligué a soltarlos para ver qué le pasaba.

- Me encanta llegar a casa – bisbiseó acto seguido con una sonrisa, frotando mi frente con la suya.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro para acariciarle y mirarle, cerciorándome de que no tenía rasguño alguno.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – quise saber, examinando y analizando cada una de sus expresiones con preocupación.

Su rostro alegre volvió a apagarse.

- Esos bastardos han conseguido escaparse – anunció, apretando los dientes -. Pero eso no es todo – se separó de mí bruscamente y volvió a sus paseíllos de antes, llevando la mano a su pelo para revolvérselo con rabia -. Han vuelto a asesinar a otro lobo, ¡y esta vez ha sido casi delante de nuestras narices! – masculló, muy exaltado, mientras seguía paseando de aquí para allá y su mano bajaba con rapidez para cerrarse en un puño tembloroso -. ¡Malditos chupasangres! ¡Juro que esto nos lo van a pagar!

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío gélido, y más después de lo que me había contado Helen sobre por qué Razvan y los suyos mataban a los lobos.

- Jake, tranquilízate – me acerqué a él, forzándole a pararse frente a mí, y le acaricié el rostro de nuevo para intentar relajarle un poco. Pareció funcionar. Sus ojos se cerraron, respiró hondo, y asintió a la vez que expiraba el aire lentamente -. Ahora, dime, ¿qué es eso de que han matado a otro lobo?

Abrió los ojos para mirarme. Ya no tenían esa ira, pero aún seguían enfadados.

- Los teníamos, Nessie. Estuvimos a esto de alcanzarlos – gesticuló con la mano para indicarme por qué poco los habían perdido y la dejó caer hacia abajo otra vez. Respiró hondo una vez más y siguió hablando -. Habíamos perdido su rastro cerca del lago Beaver, pero de repente Rephael encontró una pista fresca, y nos llevaba de vuelta a nuestros bosques. Pensábamos que venían por Helen, pero nos equivocamos. Hubo un momento en que sus rastros se separaron, y nosotros tuvimos que hacer lo mismo, claro, si no, a ver cómo los seguíamos. Sabíamos que lo habían hecho para despistarnos, porque los rastros daban vueltas en círculos, se subían por los árboles y después los volvíamos a encontrar… En fin, un estúpido caos – resopló -. Y mientras nosotros estábamos siguiendo esas pistas como idiotas, ellos aprovecharon para matar a ese lobo. Cuando por fin llegamos al sitio, nos encontramos con el lobo muerto, y no te imaginas quién era y qué le hicieron.  
- ¿Quién? – pregunté con un murmullo, preparándome para lo peor.  
- ¿Recuerdas aquel lobo? El que pertenecía a la manada del que encontramos muerto, el que se dio la vuelta para mirarnos.

Claro que lo recordaba. Era la manada del lobo muerto, se habían acercado a él para olerle después de pedirle permiso a Jake con su lenguaje lupino, cosa que me había dejado maravillada. Y había uno que se había girado antes de marcharse con el resto, para presentarle sus respetos al Gran Lobo.

El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando recordé a ese animal.

- ¿Han matado a ese lobo? – mi voz se quebró al final de la interrogación.  
- Sí – murmuró, bajando el rostro.

Me quedé sin habla durante un instante.

- Cielo, lo siento mucho… - conseguí susurrar, acariciando su afligido rostro otra vez.  
- Era el Alfa de su manada – me reveló, cerrando los ojos otra vez, con pesar. Alzó la cara y los volvió a abrir para mirarme con otra mezcla de rabia y tristeza –. Esos degenerados le arrancaron el corazón.

No me hizo falta que añadiera que fue en vida, por la expresión de su rostro, lo adiviné enseguida.

- Es horroroso… – sólo me salió un murmullo.  
- Hemos intentado seguir el rastro de esas ratas, pero se han escapado. Se subieron por los árboles y no dejaron más pistas. Son buenos, saben lo que hacen – admitió, tiñendo la frase de acidez disconforme -. Después volvimos para enterrar al lobo, por eso he tardado tanto – subió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y pasó los dedos por mi pelo -. ¿Estabas preocupada?  
- Un poco, la verdad – reconocí, perdiéndome en esa mirada penetrante.  
- Ya estoy aquí – susurró, pegando su rostro al mío.

Su abrasador aliento empezó a acariciar mis labios y todo mi ser se estremeció a la vez que mis mariposas ya brincaban, ansiosas.

- Está claro que quieren mejorar el veneno – intervino Helen de repente -. Oh, perdón – se disculpó al darse cuenta de que nos había interrumpido.

Jake y yo nos separamos, un poco apurados, y nos volvimos hacia ella, que estaba de pie, mirándonos en el paso hacia el saloncito, junto a Brenda.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jake, extrañado.  
- Esto… Tenemos que contarte muchas cosas – le revelé -. Es un poco largo de explicar, así que será mejor que nos sentemos en el sofá – y le cogí de la mano para conducirlo al salón.  
- ¿Explicarme el qué? – interrogó de camino.  
- Todo lo que me ha contado Helen – manifesté, girándome para mirarle. Entonces, me fijé en su torso desnudo y me paré, haciendo que él se chocara contra mí. Carraspeé -. Bueno, mejor te dejo ir a arriba para que te pongas una camiseta.

Su boca por fin se elevó, adoptando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, y se quedó mirándome con unos ojos un tanto acusadores. No pude evitar que la sangre me delatara y se me subiera a la cara.

- Bajaré ahora – me dijo con la misma sonrisa y un tono que concordaba con la mirada de antes.

Me dio un beso corto, soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

- Espera, Jake – le llamó Brenda. Jacob se paró en el cuarto escalón y se apoyó en la barandilla de madera para asomarse y mirarla -. ¿Y Seth? – quiso saber.  
- Ah, se fue a buscar el coche para llevarlas a casa – le respondió, dirigiéndose a mis dos amigas. Después, habló para Helen -. Embry, Abel, Isaac y Shubael las seguirán para cubrirles las espaldas y se quedarán por los alrededores de tu casa para vigilar, por si acaso.  
- Gracias – agradeció ella.

Jake la sonrió y se retiró de la barandilla para subir las escaleras. Yo conduje a mis amigas hacia el salón, donde nos sentamos en el sofá de tres plazas y esperamos a mi chico, que no tardó mucho en bajar de la habitación con una camiseta que le cubría ese torso que sólo era mío.

Seth no tardó mucho más en llegar, así que cogió otra silla de la cocina – Jacob se había sentado en una, ya que los cuatro no entrábamos en el sofá – y se colocó junto a Jake para escuchar todo la historia.

Helen tuvo que contar su historia por tercera vez, aunque esta ya lo hizo con mucha más naturalidad. Jake y Seth no pudieron evitar quedarse un poco con ella, diciéndole que ya se la imaginaban como el Increíble Hulk, sólo que con la piel blanca, mujer y el pelo largo. Jake hasta le llegó a pedir que se transformara para que viéramos cómo era, e incluso la estuvo pinchando un buen rato para hacerla rabiar, a ver si así se transformaba, pero, gracias a Dios, Helen es muy tranquila y no se enfadó. Brenda y yo les dimos un manotazo para regañarles, pero a Helen pareció hacerle gracia y todo. En fin, típicas bromas quileute.

Después de toda esa charla, Brenda y Helen se marcharon con Seth, ya que se les había hecho bastante tarde y los otros lobos que iban a hacer de guardaespaldas ya estaban esperando afuera.

Jake y yo subimos al dormitorio pequeño y encendimos el ordenador para conectarnos. Teníamos que contarles muchas cosas a mi familia, sobretodo a Carlisle.

Mamá no tardó nada en conectarse. En cuanto pusimos ¡Hola!, su Webcam se encendió y su imagen salió en la pantalla.

- Hola, cielo – me saludó con una enorme sonrisa -. Hola, Jake.

Papá se puso a su lado como un rayo.

- Hola – saludó él en general para ahorrarse palabras.  
- Hola – Jake y yo imitamos a mi padre.  
- ¿Cómo estan? – preguntó mamá -. ¿Va todo bien por allí? ¿Han aparecido muchos nómadas por La Push hoy? ¿Qué tal hoy en clase? ¿Te han puesto muchos deberes? Habrás estudiado, ¿no?

Hablábamos todos los días, pero mamá siempre nos preguntaba como si hiciese siglos que no nos hubiésemos visto. Quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestro minuto a minuto de vida. Nos echaba de menos.

- Tenemos… novedades – suavizó Jake.  
- ¿Buenas o malas? – la cara de mamá se iluminó como si un faro la hubiese enfocado sólo a ella, en cambio, los ojos de papá se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, un tanto cautelosos.  
- ¿Qué clase de… novedad? – inquirió papá con ese mismo semblante.

La cara me cambió de color cuando me di cuenta de a qué se referían, pero a Jake le dio un poco de risa. ¿Por qué les daba por pensar eso?

- Tranquilo, Edward, Nessie está tomando esas pastillitas milagrosas que le manda Carlisle – espetó con descaro, haciendo que el rosa fuerte de mis mejillas se volviera rojo chillón -. El vestido de Nessie lucirá liso en la boda.  
- Jake – le regañé, propinándole un manotazo en el brazo mientras él ya se reía.

Papá pareció respirar más tranquilo, sin embargo, mamá frunció los labios y juraría que se quedó un poco decepcionada.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? – quiso saber mi padre.  
- ¿Carlisle está por ahí? Necesitamos hablar con él – intervine yo.  
- Sí, voy a buscarlo, espera.

En menos de un parpadeo, papá ya no estaba delante de la cámara junto a mamá.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – interrogó ella, ahora un poco preocupada.  
- Es por Helen – adelanté.  
- ¿Por Helen? ¿Tu amiga?  
- Sí.

Con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido, papá regresó junto a Carlisle y el resto de mi familia, que se habían apuntado para charlar. Su vida en Anchorage, sin lobos gigantes, ni vampiros que les persiguieran, debía de ser bastante aburrida, por lo visto.

Todos saludaron efusivamente, como siempre hacían en estas conexiones. Rose y Jacob se dedicaron un par de frases para meterse el uno con el otro y Em se burló de lo mal que iba el equipo de Jake a modo de saludo entre buenos colegas.

Mi abuelo tomó el sitio en el que antes se había sentado mi padre.

- Hola, chicos – saludó -. ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Tú sabes algo de gigantes? – preguntó Jake sin rodeos.  
- ¿Gigantes? – Carlisle pestañeó, confuso.

No fue el único. Los demás oscilaban las cabezas, mirándose unos a otros sin entender.

- Jake, hay que contarles toda la historia, si no, no se van a enterar de nada.  
- Esperen un momento – les dijo, y acto seguido apagó la Webcam, con la consecuente cara de no comprender nada de mi familia, que encima estaban expectantes -. Verás, nena, si les contamos toda la historia, estaremos aquí una hora o más – giró su silla y se arrimó a mí, moviéndola con un solo impulso de su pie -, y yo me muero por irme a la cama contigo pronto, estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir – afirmó con su sonrisa torcida, llevando su mano a mi pelo para apartarlo de mi hombro.  
- Si, para dormir, ¿no? – cuestioné con otra sonrisa, mirándole con ojos acusadores.  
- Bueno, ya sabes, dormir… después – insinuó con el mismo semblante pícaro mientras ponía el brazo por detrás de mi respaldo.  
- Tendrás problemas – me reí.  
- Es que hoy apenas hemos estado a solas, y te he echado tanto de menos… - murmuró, llevando su boca a mi cuello.

Sus ardientes labios comenzaron a deslizarse por mi piel con lentitud. El poco vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta y comencé a hiperventilar sin remedio. Aunque poco duró. Los altavoces del ordenador no tardaron nada en emitir esos molestos ruiditos que avisaban de los mensajes que salían en el Messenger.

Jake se separó de mi cuello a regañadientes y volvió a su posición de antes. Conectó la Webcam de nuevo y los ruiditos cesaron.

- ¿Qué es esa historia que nos tienen que contar? – quiso saber mi madre, intrigadísima.  
- Es un poco larga, pero se los contaremos – afirmé, echándole un vistazo de reojo a Jake, que suspiró con resignación y apoyó su ancha espalda en el respaldo, preparándose para aguantar el largo relato.

Les conté todo lo que Helen me había relatado, aunque omití esos detalles de mi intervención en el bosque, como ya había tenido previsto. Simplemente les dije que Jake y la manada la habían encontrado allí por casualidad y la habían ayudado. Por supuesto, mi chico cerró la boca y me apoyó. Jacob tampoco quería que mi familia se preocupase o se disgustase, aunque yo sabía que él también estaba un poco enfadado conmigo por haberme puesto en peligro, si bien entendía que yo había sentido la necesidad de ayudar a esa persona humana que estaba en peligro y que luego resultó ser mi amiga Helen.

Se quedaron bastante extrañados por todo el asunto, y no les gustó nada la creación de esos seres raros llamados gigantes con el fin de hacer un ejército, y menos que esas desapariciones de gente tuvieran que ver con eso. Mi padre enseguida se acordó de ese ejército de neófitos que esa tal Victoria había creado para terminar con mi madre cuando ella era humana, ese episodio del que Jake me había hablado alguna vez, pero lo relacionó con otro fin. También coincidieron con nosotros en que eso de conquistar el mundo tenía que referirse a una lucha contra los Vulturis, aunque, al igual que a mí, no les cuadraban muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, cómo tenían pensado hacerlo, pues cuatro vampiros y un ejército de gigantes poco iba a dañar al imperio y a la poderosa guardia de los de Volterra. Además, el hecho de que Razvan y sus secuaces hubieran estado tan cerca de los metamorfos y estuvieran matando lobos para obtener ese veneno, los dejó muy preocupados, sobretodo a mi madre. Tampoco les gustó nada que Razvan pretendiera que esos gigantes se parecieran a los lobos, aunque sólo fuera en eso de la rápida curación. Eso sumado a la enorme y peligrosa fama que ahora tenían los metamorfos entre los vampiros de todo el mundo.

En conclusión, cuando terminé de soltar toda la historia, me arrepentí un poco, pues ahora sí que estaban preocupados. Al final, ocultar lo del bosque de poco había servido. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Tenía que contárselo, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a ayudar a Helen y a Ryam? Además, seguro que mi familia podía ayudarnos, al menos, Carlisle. Y siempre era mejor contar con más gente.

- Llamaré a Louis, tal vez él pueda decirnos algo – dijo éste.

No pude evitar soltar una risilla entre dientes al recordar esos alocados rizos que se movían a todas partes con esa energía que ponía su dueño.

- ¿También sabe de gigantes? – pregunté.  
- No sé si sabrá algo de gigantes, pero ya saben que la genética es su especialidad – declaró Carlisle -. Sobretodo en lo referente a las mutaciones. Ese tema le fascina, y estoy seguro de que se mostrará encantado de ayudarnos.  
- Si sacó todo el asunto de los genes de Nessie, con lo rara que es, no creo que se le resista esto – se burló Jake, riéndose.

Le di un empujón en broma, a modo de regañina, y él se carcajeó más.

- Llámame cuando sepas algo – le rogué a Carlisle -, o mejor cuéntamelo mañana cuando nos conectemos.  
- Por supuesto, no te preocupes – asintió mi abuelo con una sonrisa.  
- Bueno – suspiró Jake con alegría, poniéndose en pie -, pues ya hemos terminado – apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se inclinó para que la cámara pudiera enfocarle -. Ya sé que ustedes no tripan tripas que rujan y esas cosas, pero nosotros nos vamos a cenar, porque las mías están apunto de salírseme por la boca para bajar a la cocina a picar algo.  
- Qué exagerado – se rió mamá.  
- De veras, Bells, lo digo en serio – sonrió él -. Tú ya no te acordarás de lo que es eso, pero ahora mismo estoy famélico. No sabes el día que he pasado hoy. Primero persiguiendo a esa panda de chupasangres, y después enterrando al lobo.  
- ¿Es que han matado a otro lobo? – el semblante de mamá volvió a ponerse serio.  
- Sí, era el Alfa de la manada de aquel otro lobo que encontramos muerto Nessie y yo. Esta vez esos malditos no se conformaron y se llevaron el corazón – masculló Jake, apretando los dientes al recordar.  
- ¿El corazón? – susurró ella, horrorizada.  
- Según Helen, están intentando mejorar la fórmula del veneno – le aclaré yo -. Debe de haber algo en el corazón que les interesa.  
- Hablaré con Louis – repitió Carlisle.  
- Bueno, pues a cenar – exclamó Jacob, irguiéndose para quedar de nuevo de pie -. ¡Arg, tengo un hambre voraz!  
- Procura no zampar mucho, que luego tienes que comerte a Nessie – bromeó Em desde detrás de las sillas donde se encontraban sentados mi madre y Carlisle.

Mi cara sufrió un colapso de sangre.

- ¡Em! – le regañé.

Mi tío rompió a reír con unas sonoras carcajadas, aunque los demás también rieron, si bien sus risas eran mucho más discretas. Bueno, todos excepto mi padre, por supuesto, que aunque ya había aceptado que su hija viviera en pecado hasta la boda, todavía le costaban ciertas cosas.

- Bueno, hasta mañana – intervino mamá, todavía con los restos de la risa en su boca.  
- Y tengan cuidado, por favor – siguió mi padre -. Si ven que nos necesitan, no duden en llamarnos.  
- Sí, no te preocupes – le contestó Jake -. Aunque de momento tenemos la situación controlada.  
- De acuerdo – asintió él con plena confianza.  
- Hasta mañana a todos – me despedí.  
- Hasta mañana – dijeron todos a la vez, como un coro perfectamente sincronizado de voces impolutas.

Sonreí y apagué la Webcam.

Mis pasos me llevaban por el bosque plácidamente. Las verdes hojas eran mecidas por esa suave brisa que ya olía a verano y que también me envolvía con su aire cálido; acariciaba mi cuello y barría mi cabello hacia atrás a su paso.

Cerré los ojos y respiré esa brisa acogedora mezclada con infinidad de olores. Olía a la abundante agua del río Quillayute, que corría no muy lejos de allí, a la tierra que había sido humedecida por el rocío de esa mañana, a las flores que aún se resistían a abandonar esa alfombra de verde hierba, a la madera de los árboles…

Pero entonces, empecé a sentir frío, y otro olor se entremetió. Un olor a niebla, a humedad, a oscuridad… y a vampiro.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y le vi.

Razvan estaba escondido tras la densa niebla que ahora lo inundaba todo y que tapaba hasta el árbol que tenía a mi lado; billones y billones de diminutas gotitas blancas que creaban una tupida cortina gris que invadía todo el bosque y lo cegaba. Sin embargo, algo destacaba entre toda aquella bruma. Sus ojos rojos escarlata, malvados, espeluznantes, y estos se clavaron en mí. Mi pulsera no dejaba de vibrar, estaba histérica.

- La profecía ha empezado – habló con esa voz lúgubre y oscura, escalofriante.

Otra vez me sobrecogí ante tanta maldad.

Me fijé en su mano y una bala helada atravesó todo mi ser. Su palma estaba cubierta de sangre, ésta chorreaba hacia la tierra que estaba oculta bajo esa espesa niebla, y mis ojos observaron horrorizados cómo sostenía un corazón. Era el corazón de ese lobo, y todavía bombeaba rítmicamente, vivo.

Por alguna razón, sentí una descarga eléctrica al observar ese corazón, un rayo gélido y punzante que me anunciaba que ese órgano traía un mal presagio.

Me asusté e intenté correr, pero mis piernas no me respondían, parecían negarse a obedecer las insistentes y despavoridas órdenes de mi cerebro. Me miré los pies, pero no se veían entre tanta gotita blanca. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, tenía a lo que más me importaba del mundo frente a mí. Y me horroricé aún más al ver ese semblante.

Su rostro estaba desfigurado por un profundo y desgarrador dolor que se me clavó en el alma. Me miraba con esa horrible expresión mientras hacia negaciones con la cabeza.

¿Por qué me miraba así?

- Jake – le llamé.

Sin embargo, él parecía no oírme. Su rostro ya rozaba la agonía y esa expresión me sobrecogió como si un glaciar me atravesara entera, porque, sin entender cómo, supe que el daño se lo estaba ocasionando yo.

Intenté llevar mis pies hacia él y alzar los brazos para abrazarle y besarle, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

- Jake – repetí más fuerte.

Seguía sin escucharme. Él parecía estar escuchando otra cosa.

- Nessie… - sollozó, estirando su brazo para tocarme  
- ¡Jake! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando estirar yo el mío también.

Pero mis extremidades no se movían y mis ojos no descargaban las lágrimas que yo sentía. No me podía mover, no podía hablar, no podía llorar… Estaba encerrada, encerrada.

- ¡Jake! – chillé.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente mientras seguía negando con esa espantosa expresión en su rostro, alejándose de mí.

- ¡No, Jake! ¡No te vayas! – lloré desconsoladamente, aunque mis ojos seguían secos -. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Su pie dio una zancada más grande hacia atrás.

- ¡Jake, te quiero!

Mi garganta profirió un grito desgarrador cuando Jacob se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo, desapareciendo entre esa espesa niebla sin que yo pudiese hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo. El amor de mi vida se iba para siempre.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡JACOB!  
- Nessie, cielo, despierta.

Sentí unas cálidas manos acariciando mi rostro con impaciencia y abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Jacob! – grité, llamándole para que regresara.  
- Estoy aquí, pequeña – susurró esa voz ronca que adoraba desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre, mientras esas manos seguían acariciándome -. Ha sido una pesadilla, ya pasó todo, ¿ves? Estoy a tu lado.

Pestañeé, confusa y desorientada, y oscilé un poco la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

Mi corazón saltó para latir todavía más deprisa. Él estaba ahí, junto a mí. Estábamos en nuestro dormitorio. Se había incorporado para acariciar mi cara y estaba secándome las lágrimas con esos sedosos dedos.

- ¡Jake! – sollocé, alzándome para abrazarle con fuerza.  
- Ya pasó todo – murmuró, apretando su abrazo.

Mis dedos casi se clavaban en su espalda.

- Te quiero – le dije entre lágrimas.

Esta vez sí que corrían por mis mejillas, y esta vez sí que lo escuchó.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró.

Me despegué de su torso para verle el rostro y llevé mis manos para tocárselo, cerciorándome de que no seguía soñando y que él estaba aquí conmigo de verdad.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – afirmó, desplegando esa blanquísima y maravillosa sonrisa que contrastaba con su preciosa piel cobriza.

Cómo me gustaba ver ese semblante así. Siempre así.

- Ha sido horrible… - murmuré, aún compungida -. Primero soñé que estaba en el bosque y aparecía Razvan con el corazón de ese pobre lobo, diciendo no se qué de una profecía. Ese corazón estaba vivo, latía, y me dio muy mala espina, era un mal presagio. Y después tú estabas frente a mí, yo no podía moverme ni hablar, y tú no me escuchabas. Estabas tan triste, y no podías oírme, hasta que te marchaste corriendo…  
- Soy un idiota, no debí contarte eso del corazón – lamentó, secando mis lágrimas.  
- Lo que menos me asustó del sueño fue lo del corazón – confesé, rozando sus mejillas con mis yemas.  
- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – repitió, hablándome con dulzura y metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Sí, sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo…, había algo que me había dejado muy inquieta, y había parecido tan real… Por un momento vino a mi cabeza aquella otra pesadilla en la que salía ese horroroso licántropo mutado luchando contra mi lobo en la nieve, mordiéndolo… Y no podía olvidar que luego esa pesadilla se había hecho realidad...

La ventana hacía las veces de cabecero de nuestra cama, y a través de la tela del estor se colaba la tenue luz de la luna que, aunque estaba oculta sobre las nubes grises, era casi llena y hacia que la noche fuera clara. Eso era suficiente para poder ver sus ojos, que brillaban como dos faros gracias al reflejo del cristal.

Me quedé mirándolos absorta durante un rato, y él hizo lo mismo con los míos. Después, bajé la mirada y observé su poderoso torso desnudo. Retiré mis manos de su rostro para deslizarlas por ese pecho perfecto. Lo acaricié despacio, palpando cada uno de sus prominentes músculos, parándome a sentir esa tórrida, sedosa y aromática piel. La respiración de ambos ya comenzó a modificar su ritmo, alcé la vista y la clavé en esas pupilas negras que tanto adoraba. Conduje mis manos hasta su nuca y su espalda y me arrimé a él hasta que nuestros rostros se pegaron y nuestros ansiosos alientos pudieron entremezclarse.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen, a ese Jacob profundamente angustiado y dolorido alejándose de mí entre la espesa niebla sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, viendo cómo le perdía para siempre. Pero todo había sido una pesadilla. Él estaba aquí conmigo, y era mío, siempre sería mío. Y yo siempre sería suya, sólo suya, hasta el fin de mis días. Ahora necesitaba sentirle, lo necesitaba como el oxígeno. Sentir sus ardientes manos y su boca por todo mi cuerpo, sentir que él estaba conmigo, sentir que no se iba a alejar entre ninguna niebla, sentirle bien pegado a mí, sentirle dentro de mí... Quería fundirme con él, sentir su alma bien mezclada con la mía.

Mis manos se aferraron a su pelo con fervor y mi respiración empezó a agitarse con ansia, en total sincronización con la suya.

- Hazme el amor… - imploré en sus labios con un susurro que salió por mi boca con más que deseo.  
- Nessie… - susurró, excitado, deslizando su ardiente mano por mi muslo y alzando la parte baja de mi camisón a su paso.

Sus tórridos labios se unieron a los míos y llevó su cuerpo hacia mí con suavidad, haciendo que mi espalda se apoyase en el colchón mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

Sí, ahora podía sentirlo, sólo había sido una pesadilla; y así fue como mi pesadilla dio un giro y pasó a ser todo un sueño.


	12. Entrega

ENTREGA :

Como ya venía siendo demasiado habitual, esa mañana llegué justa a clase. La señora Smith ya estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, cuando pasé por el umbral como una exhalación humana. Me echó una mirada asesina y yo corrí hacia mi pupitre.

Brenda no coincidía conmigo en esta clase, pero, por fin, Helen sí estaba a mi lado. Desde que nos había contado toda su extraña historia la semana pasada, ya había vuelto a clase. Nosotros le habíamos prohibido que fuera sola por ahí, y menos a ningún bosque. Ahora siempre tenía unos enormes y peludos guardaespaldas que la protegían en todo momento, y habíamos dejado lo de la búsqueda de Ryam para las tardes, ya que yo la regañé por dejar sus estudios atrasados y la convencí de que a su mejor amigo no le gustaría nada que perdiese el curso por esa razón, así que ya venía al instituto.

Al día siguiente de aquella conexión donde le contamos todo a mi familia, Carlisle nos dijo que ya había hablado con Louis y que éste estaba encantado de investigar el tema de la transformación de Helen y Ryam. Lo único que necesitaba era una muestra de la sangre de mi amiga, por lo que mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos se ofrecieron entusiasmados a pagarnos dos billetes a Anchorage para que fuéramos a visitarles con esa excusa. Al principio, a Jake no le hacía mucha gracia que nos pagaran el viaje, pero lo reconduje con el argumento de que él estaba siendo la única base de nuestra economía y que yo tenía derecho a que ese viaje corriese de mi cuenta, o por lo menos, de la de mi familia, así que al final aceptamos. Ya teníamos ganas de verles en persona y de ver esa espectacular casa de la que Alice no dejaba de presumir.

Helen parecía muy contenta hoy, y de sus ojos – que volvían a ser dorados gracias a las lentillas – salían chiribitas cuando me miraron. Algo había pasado. Algo muy bueno. Y yo no aguantaba hasta el final de la clase para saber de qué se trataba.

Mientras la señora Smith empezaba su lección de Historia, arranqué un trozo de papel de mi cuaderno y le escribí una nota a Helen que no tardé en pasarle.

Ha pasado algo, ¿no? Ya puedes ir contándomelo.

Mi amiga sonrió cuando leyó mi frase, me miró de reojo y escribió justo debajo.

Ryam me envió un mensaje al telefono para que lo llamase y ya pude hablar con él. Ahora sé que está bien y ya me he quedado más tranquila.

Me enseñó la nota, yo exhalé el aire con la boca abierta en una sonrisa de alegría enorme y la llevó de nuevo a su pupitre para seguir escribiendo.

Me dijo que había descubierto algo muy importante, pero que era peligroso decírmelo por teléfono y que quería quedar conmigo para contármelo en persona y enseñarme unos documentos muy importantes. Le hablé de ustedes y de tu familia, del doctor Cullen, y le conté que nos iban a ayudar.  
Me costó, ya que es muy cabezota y ahora, con todo lo que le ha pasado, ya no se fía de nadie al 100%, excepto de mí, claro, pero al final le convencí para que me los entregara y así pudiesen llevárselos al doctor Cullen. Me dijo que tenía que ser en un sitio muy concurrido donde hubiese mucha gente y mucho ruido, para despistar a Razvan e impedirle que pudiese actuar en caso de que nos descubriera, así que se me ocurrió la fiesta de Matt Hoffman de mañana. Como tú estás invitada, podremos entrar sin problemas, y Ryam es un experto en colarse en los sitios.

Cuando me pasó esa larga nota y terminé de leerla, no pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor.

¿En la fiesta de Matt Hoffman? ¿No había otro sitio mejor? No sé, en el Ocean o algo…

El Ocean ya lo tienen muy controlado. Recuerda que fue por los alrededores donde lo contagiaron. Saben que ese es el sitio de moda donde va la mayoría de los jóvenes de Forks. Lo mejor para despistarlos es ir a una fiesta privada de la que no han oído hablar nunca. Tienes que hablar con Matt y decirle que vamos a ir.

Fruncí el ceño un poco cuando lo leí, pero, para mi desgracia, tenía razón. Aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien, en cuanto Matt me viese aparecer en su fiesta con Jake, puede que ya me dejase en paz para siempre.

Bueno, ok, está bien, hablaré con Matt. Y también con Jake, para que planee algo con los chicos y les puedan cubrir las espaldas, por si acaso.

De acuerdo. Gracias.

Helen me cogió la mano a modo de agradecimiento, mirándome con unos ojos emocionados y una media sonrisa de esperanza que hicieron que un incómodo nudo se instalara en mi garganta. Le di unas palmaditas en su mano, carraspeé para aclararme la voz y por fin me soltó para que pudiéramos comenzar a atender a la lección de la señora Smith.

Miré el papel que el propio Matt me había dado para cerciorarme de que íbamos a meternos en la calle correcta.

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó Jake, girando el volante.  
- Sí, ¿no oyes la música? Mira, esa de ahí debe de ser su casa – le señalé, guardando la dirección en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

La casa de Matt era bastante grande, incluso un poco impropia de un sitio tan humilde como Forks, y la música estaba tan alta que se oía desde la calle, aunque mis oídos y los de Jake ya la habían escuchado hacía un rato.

Mi chico aparcó como pudo entre toda aquella fila de coches que habían estacionado en el arcén, y Helen, él y yo nos apeamos del Golf.

Jake me cogió de la mano nada más cerrar el vehículo, echó un vistazo entre los árboles que teníamos detrás, y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la vivienda.

Mi olfato no me engañaba, pero Jake ratificó mis pensamientos.

- Bien, Seth y su grupo ya están por aquí, en estos bosques de alrededor – nos comunicó en voz baja -, y Embry, Quil, Isaac y Shubael tienen que estar por fuera de la casa en su forma humana para pasar desapercibidos, así que no se preocupen, todo está controlado.  
- Sólo espero que Isaac y Shubael no se dediquen a intentar ligar con todas las que pasen – añadí yo en broma.  
- Más les vale que no – afirmó con un tono un tanto amenazador.  
- Quería darles las gracias – dijo Helen -, se estan tomando tantas molestias por nosotros que…  
- Vamos, chica culturista – le cortó Jake en broma, usando ese sobrenombre que ya le había puesto para quedarse con ella -, esto no es nada para nosotros.  
- De todas formas, gracias, chico lobo – le acompasó ella.

Nos reímos los tres y nos acercamos a la vivienda.

En el pequeño jardín que abría paso hacia la casa se encontraba un montón de gente, algunos ya iban borrachos. Quil estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en un árbol que quedaba justo delante de la entrada. Jake y él se saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y llegamos a la puerta.

Piqué al timbre y al rato Matt Hoffman nos abrió.

- Hola, Nessie, te estaba esperan… - el saludo del anfitrión se entrecortó al toparse con la persona que mi mano amarraba.

Su sonrisa presuntuosa también se le borró de la cara cuando lo observó con detenimiento, qué remedio, lo tenía justo delante.

Jake llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta que le quedaba ceñida y dejaba entrever esos impresionantes músculos que Matt ya había tenido el gusto de ver aquella vez en el parking de Rialto Beach.

Mi chico le dedicó una sonrisita chulesca que estaba llena de malas intenciones.

- Hola, Matt – no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa que se confundía un poco con el orgullo que sentía por mi novio y un sentimiento un tanto maquiavélico de desquite personal.  
- Hola, Matt, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Jake, tiñendo la frase de una acidez maléfica.  
- Ah, te voy a presentar – dije, haciéndome la despistada -. Este es Jacob Black, mi novio - y al pronunciar novio me recreé.  
- E-encantado – tartamudeó Matt, estirando la mano con un poco de impresión ante un chico tan alto y fuerte.  
- Igualmente – contestó Jake, usando el mismo tono que antes.

Y le cogió la mano para estrechársela.

- A-ay… – se quejó Matt con un murmullo, retorciéndose un poco, cuando Jake apretó un poco más de la cuenta.  
- ¿Podemos pasar? – le pregunté.  
- Claro, estan en su casa… - se rió nerviosamente a la vez que agitaba su mano disimuladamente por detrás de su cintura para aliviar el dolor.  
- Gracias.

Le sonreí con orgullo, Jacob lo hizo con la misma chulería de antes, y Helen pasó detrás de nosotros dos ante la atónita mirada del anfitrión, que veía cómo me había invitado solo a mí y entraban dos polizones más. Casi me dio un poco de penita de él y todo, aunque con lo pesado que había estado conmigo, era un alivio saber que ya no iba a volver a dirigirse a mí en la vida.

- ¿Ese es el tipejo que te está molestando? – quiso saber Jake, echándole un vistazo fulminante mientras caminábamos.

La música estaba altísima, aunque nosotros debíamos de ser los únicos que podíamos escucharnos perfectamente.

- Sí, pero ya no lo va a hacer más – aseguré, aliviadísima.  
- Más le vale – afirmó él, mirándole con cara de muy malas pulgas.  
- Bueno, Jake, a lo que estamos – le exhorté, zarandeando su mano para que mirase hacia delante.

Me hizo caso y se volvió de frente.

- ¿Ves a Ryam? – le pregunté a Helen.  
- No – respondió ella, escudriñando ese enorme salón, el cual estaba solamente iluminado con una especie de focos de colores que apenas daban algo de luz.  
- Menudo friqui es ese idiota – masculló Jake, que, como siempre, parecía que podía leerme la mente.  
- Desde luego Alice no hubiera puesto esta decoración para una fiesta – coincidí yo.  
- Ahí está – exclamó Helen, emocionadísima, con los ojos apunto de salírsele del sitio, de las ganas que tenía ya de verle.  
- ¿Dónde? – pregunté, buscándole con la mirada.  
- Debajo de la escalera, está escondido – me desveló ella -. ¿Se pueden quedar aquí?, voy a hablar con él, a ver si los quiere conocer.  
- De acuerdo – acepté.

Helen corrió a la zona de la escalera y se metió entre la oscuridad que había bajo la misma. Tan sólo se le veía la espalda. Unos brazos tapados por las mangas de una sudadera de color negro la rodearon durante un momento y después su espalda volvió a quedar despejada.

Estuvo alrededor de un minuto oculta bajo la sombra y salió para negarnos con la cabeza a la vez que su rostro decía un lo siento, no he podido convencerle.

- Encima que le ayudamos – chistó Jake, molesto.  
- Tienes que entender a Ryam, lo ha pasado muy mal – le defendí -. A diferencia de ti y de los demás lobos, él tuvo que pasar por todo esto solo, la única persona que tiene es Helen. Nadie más le ha ayudado nunca, todo lo ha tenido que hacer él, y esto de entregar algo que ha descubierto con su esfuerzo no debe de ser plato de buen gusto. Y encima, mi familia está compuesta por lo que él más debe de odiar del mundo. Ya es bastante que haya accedido a entregarnos esos documentos.

Jake se mordió el labio y se quedó pensativo, seguramente podía comprenderle en esto último.

- Bueno, puede que me recuerde un poco a Sam – reconoció.

Los dos volvimos la vista hacia el rincón de la escalera, vigilando en todo momento la enorme sala.

- Bah, aquí no viene ningún chupasangre, menudo fiasco – se quejó después de un rato -. Anda, vamos a tomar algo, ya que estamos aquí – propuso, tirando de mí al iniciar la marcha.  
- ¿Y si aparece alguno? – dudé con preocupación.

Jacob esquivaba a la gente con facilidad, ya que prácticamente lo dejaban pasar al ver a ese chico que, equivocadamente, daba la sensación de peligroso.

- La casa y los alrededores están bien vigilados, no podría pasar ni un bunker, y aquí dentro no hay nada que queme la nariz, excepto la asquerosa colonia de ese idiota friqui que te acosa – alegó -. Además, no pienso ser el sujetavelas de nadie, así que, vamos, ¿qué te apetece tomar?

La verdad es que Helen parecía muy entretenida hablando con Ryam, al que no se le veía nada más que esas botas negras llenas de hebillas. Jacob tenía razón. Seguramente tenían muchas cosas que contarse aparte del último descubrimiento que había hecho él.

- Bueno, pues una cerveza – le dije.

Aproveché un segundo que perdió mi amiga en mirarme, para hacerle una señal que la avisaba de dónde estábamos y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la zona donde estaban las bebidas y Jake volvió a hacerse un hueco fácilmente entre aquella muchedumbre. Me llevó con él de la mano mientras echaba un vistazo a los recipientes redondos con hielo que contenían las bebidas, y finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando. Sacó las dos cervezas sin alcohol de uno de los recipientes, las abrió con un abridor que había allí y me pasó la mía.

- Toma, preciosa.  
- Gracias – le sonreí, cogiéndola, y le di un beso corto en los labios.

De pronto, cuando me iba a apartar de él para beber de mi botellín, Jake me agarró de la cintura y me estampó contra su cuerpo, dándome seguidamente un beso tan efusivo, que me dejó sin respiración.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y la sensación que me producían era tan extremadamente placentera, que no pude evitar dejarme llevar y perderme en esa energía hechizante que ya nos envolvía. Mi mano subió por su pecho y se aferró a su camiseta para pegarle más a mí, sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera era capaz de oír ni un murmullo de la música.

Sin embargo, Jacob terminó ese increíble beso, aunque le costó un poco.

Me quedé mirándole embobadísima durante un rato, y él también clavó sus ojos en los míos, maravillado. Pero sólo por un instante, porque luego los despegó de mí para mirar al frente con una cara y una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

Eso hizo que me girara un poco para mirar y fue cuando vi a Matt, que apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza, que casi se podía escuchar el chirrido por encima de la música.

- Ahora sí que no te va a volver a molestar más – aseguró Jake con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas.

Le sonreí y me pegué a él para comérmelo con una serie de besos cortos que él correspondió de buena gana.

Un carraspeo me hizo bajar de las nubes.

- Ah, Helen – me separé de mi chico, ruborizada.  
- Ryam se ha ido – anunció, pesarosa.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido? – inquirí con sorpresa.  
- Estúpido, así será imposible protegerlo – bufó Jake -. ¿Te dijo a dónde se iba?  
- No me lo ha querido decir – le contestó ella, visiblemente preocupada -. Dice que no quiere poner a nadie más en peligro.  
- Idiota, es demasiado orgulloso – criticó mi chico. Le di un pisotón disimulado para regañarle, aunque no pareció hacerle mucho caso -. En fin, ¿te dio los documentos?  
- Sí – asintió, alzando una carpeta azul para mostrársela –, y me dijo que…  
- Espera – le interrumpió él, dejando su cerveza y la mía en las tablas que estaban colocadas a modo de barra -, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y nos lo cuentes todo en otro sitio.  
- Jake tiene razón – apoyé yo -. Vamos a casa.

Avanzamos entre el bullicio sin problemas gracias a la amabilidad de la gente con Jake y llegamos hasta la puerta.

- Adiós, Matt – se despidió Jacob con la misma sonrisa y la misma acidez que había usado al principio para saludarle -. Tu fiesta ha estado bastante genial, pero no creo que mi chica y yo volvamos – matizó con intención; y le ofreció su mano para que se la estrechara, mirándole con una expresión cargada de advertencia.  
- Ah, bueno, no… no importa – respondió Matt, riéndose nerviosamente mientras alzaba la mano con evidente temor -. A-ay… - volvió a quejarse con un murmullo, retorciéndose de nuevo, cuando Jake apretó otro poco más de la cuenta.

Mi novio le soltó la mano con su sonrisita chulesca y comenzó a pasar por el umbral de la puerta.

- Adiós, Matt – repitió con la misma actitud.  
- Adiós, gracias por invitarnos – le dije yo, saliendo detrás de mi chico.  
- Adiós – siguió Helen, haciendo lo mismo.  
- Adiós – se despidió Matt con otra risita nerviosa mientras sacudía su mano a sus espaldas para calmar el dolor.

Y cerró la puerta.

Jake le hizo una señal a Quil con la cabeza para que éste se acercara a nosotros y así lo hizo.

- Avisa al resto y a Seth, ya sabes a dónde vamos – le dijo, sin dejar de observar los alrededores.  
- Sí – acató Quil, asintiendo.

Mientras nosotros iniciábamos la andadura hacia el coche, el quileute metió la punta de sus dedos en la boca y emitió un silbido para avisar a los otros, que vigilaban los laterales y la parte posterior de la vivienda, de que se retiraban. En unos segundos, los tres quileute se reunían con Quil delante del edificio y se marchaban corriendo hacia el bosque, donde se encontraba Seth con su grupo.

- Iremos escoltados todo el tiempo – nos desveló Jake de camino al Golf.

Llegamos al vehículo con rapidez, nos subimos y Jacob lo puso en marcha sin perder tiempo para salir velozmente en dirección a nuestra casa.

Recorrimos la carretera de La Push y, en menos de media hora, ya estábamos en nuestra preciosa casita roja. Los lobos se quedaron por los alrededores, ya que después teníamos que llevar a Helen a su casa y tenían que volver a escoltarnos.

Mientras Jake y mi amiga se sentaban en el sofá del saloncito, yo aproveché para entrar en la cocina y coger unas cervezas sin alcohol. Al final, no había tomado aquella en la fiesta de Matt y me había entrado sed.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la zona del sofá.

- Toma, tu cerveza – le ofrecí a Helen, entregándosela.  
- Gracias.

Le di la suya a Jake, posé la mía en la mesita roja y me senté a su lado, en el hueco que quedaba entre mi amiga y mi chico.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha entregado Ryam? – quiso saber Jake, alzando su botellín para echar un par de tragos.

Cogí los papeles que Helen había sacado de la carpeta y que había posado en la mesita, para echarles un vistazo.

- No me lo quiso decir – habló ella –, por si Razvan y los suyos estaban escuchando desde fuera, pero me dijo que seguro que Carlisle podría descubrirlo.  
- Idiota, ¿no se dio cuenta de que no olía a chupasangres por ninguna parte? – criticó Jacob.  
- Jake – le reñí, alzando la vista de los documentos un instante para mirarle.  
- Nosotros no tenemos el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado – se defendió Helen -, ni siquiera cuando estamos en nuestra forma de gigantes.  
- Esto son fórmulas – descubrí con asombro, pasando los folios.  
- ¿Fórmulas? – inquirió Jake, extrañado.

Helen se quedó pensativa.

- Sí, un montón de fórmulas y ecuaciones, mira – y levanté el documento para ofrecérselo.  
- Nah, deja, no voy a entender nada… - y se bebió otro par de tragos.  
- Ha encontrado las fórmulas del veneno – murmuró mi amiga de pronto, mirando al frente, asombrada.

Levanté los ojos de los folios para observarla a ella con revelación sorpresiva.

- Si son las fórmulas del veneno, Carlisle podría encontrar el antídoto – afirmé.

Mi amiga giró el rostro para mirarme con el mismo semblante que el mío y después nos sonreímos.

- No se hagan ilusiones – nos advirtió mi chico -, podría ser otra cosa y se llevarían una desilucion. Lo mejor es llevárselo a Carlisle junto con la muestra de sangre y que él nos diga lo que es.  
- Es verdad – calmé mi repentino entusiasmo y seguí hablando con un poco más de mesura -. Dentro de dos semanas iremos a ver a mi familia y él nos dirá qué significan todas estas ecuaciones.  
- Sí, tienes razón – coincidió Helen, suspirando para relajarse ella también.  
- ¿Y de dónde ha sacado esto? – preguntó Jake, frunciendo las cejas con extrañeza.  
- No lo sé, sólo me dijo que sus pistas lo llevaron a un bosque y a una especie de madriguera, y que cuando entró, descubrió que era un pasadizo. Siguió por allí y llegó a un edificio muy antiguo de piedra gris. Ahí fue donde cogió la carpeta. Fue lo único que me dijo.

Jake frunció los labios con una expresión que decía a las claras que esto no le gustaba nada de nada, a la vez que posaba su cerveza en la mesita.

- Lo que está claro es que estos papeles son de Razvan y sus matones y que Ryam se ha debido de meter en su guarida – declaró al cabo de unos segundos -. No sé cómo lo ha hecho ni cómo ha conseguido salir de allí, pero cuando ellos se den cuenta de que faltan estos documentos, irán por él sin cuartel, y ese gigante estúpido se ha ido solo por ahí.  
- No es que Ryam no acepte su ayuda porque sí, en realidad les está muy agradecido por protegerme, pero es que él siempre ha sido así, siempre ha sido un chico bastante solitario, no le gusta que nadie lo ayude si él mismo puede arreglar las cosas – alegó Helen en defensa de su mejor amigo, aunque a ella también se la notaba disconforme y preocupada por su osada actuación –. Además, según me ha dicho, se marchaba para investigar otra cosa muy importante que ha descubierto y que no me ha querido contar. Sabe que todo esto es muy peligroso y no quiere exponer a más gente.  
- Mira, me parece genial que quiera ir en solitario, pero nos subestima – criticó Jake -, y, encima, tiene prejuicios. Tienes que explicarle que nosotros hemos nacido para combatir contra todo tipo de chupasangres. Estamos más que preparados y muy bien organizados – presumió, aunque yo sabía que con razón -. La próxima vez que queden, tienes que hablar con él y convencerlo de que nos deje protegerlo y ayudarlo. No podrá con todo él solo, siempre es mucho mejor trabajar en equipo. Y también tienes que decirle que deje esos prejuicios a un lado y que confíe en los Cullen, ellos no son como el resto de vampiros.  
- Lo intentaré, aunque es bastante cabeza dura.  
- Procura convencerlo – repitió Jacob.  
- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esta carpeta durante las siguientes dos semanas? – pregunté –. ¿Qué pasa si Razvan descubre que nosotros tenemos sus documentos?  
- No saldrá de La Push – afirmó Jake -. Todos los días se la daré a alguien diferente de la manada que estará custodiado en todo momento, y reforzaré la vigilancia de nuestro territorio, no podrán ni olerlo.  
- Me siento como si estuviéramos guardando un expediente del gobierno o algo así – bromeé, más bien para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, porque si no lo hacía, mi cabeza iba a empezar a llenarse de miles de pinchacitos que me iban a recordar la intuición que ya rondaba por ella y que me gritaba lo peligroso que era esto para mi Jacob, la manada, Helen, mi familia, yo misma..., y entonces acabaría cogiendo la carpeta y tirándola por ahí para que la encontrara Razvan y se la llevara.  
- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – me calmó Jacob, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Como siempre, parecía que me leía la mente.

- No tienen por qué hacer esto – declaró Helen, pesarosa –, Ryam y yo no queremos que nadie…  
- ¿Estás de broma? – le cortó Jake, elevando la comisura de esos labios como nadie más sabía hacerlo -. Esto no nos lo perdemos ni locos. Y esas asquerosas sanguijuelas ya han metido demasiado sus narices por nuestros bosques, no pienso permitirlo. Cuidaremos de esta carpeta y cuidaremos de ti.  
- No sé cómo vamos a agradecerselos – dijo mi amiga con un notable nudo en la garganta.  
- No volviendo a decir estas cosas una y otra vez, por favor – respondió mi chico -. Somos un equipo, ¿ok? Y eso es lo que le tienes que meter a Ryam en esa cabezota tan dura que parece que tiene.  
- De acuerdo – sonrió ella.  
- Van a tener que trabajar el doble y emplearse a fondo – manifesté, un poco a modo de advertencia de broma.

Jacob cogió su cerveza y la alzó.

- Bueno, es lo malo de ser tan genial – afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

Y después, se tomó unos cuantos tragos.


	13. Otra Preocupación

OTRA   
PREOCUPACIÓN :

Las amenazantes nubes, ayudadas por el viento templado de este inestable final de febrero, habían empezado a formar un denso mantón en el cielo, cubriéndolo como si de una lona de algodón gris se tratase. El horizonte lejano, todavía azulado, era el único vestigio de que el presente día había sido más o menos despejado. Hasta ahora.

Accioné los limpiaparabrisas cuando las nubes se cansaron de alargar la tregua y unos goterones enormes comenzaron a estamparse contra el cristal de mi coche. Como venía sucediendo en este mes, el astro rey no quiso quedarse atrás y también hizo su particular aparición. Un halo de sol consiguió abrirse paso entre las nubes y me apuntó justo a la cara, iluminándome como si de un foco se tratase y deslumbrando a mis pobres ojos. Bajé el parasol y, cuando mis pupilas se recuperaron y los puntitos desaparecieron, pude disfrutar del extraño pero hermoso paisaje que se abría paso ante mí.

Las copas de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera de La Push eran agitadas con virulencia por las ráfagas del fuerte aire de hoy, y también se veían hojas volando. La mezcla de lluvia y sol hizo aparecer un arco iris a lo lejos, era tan nítido, que se distinguía a la perfección todo su abanico cromático.

El viento azotaba de frente a mi Ford Festiva del 90, obligándole a ir contra corriente, sin embargo, y aunque mi coche era pequeño y las ráfagas racheadas, potentes, mi vehículo tiraba como un auténtico bólido.

Hacía poco que Jake y yo le habíamos puesto el estéreo a mi auto, por eso no me había acordado de encenderlo antes. Cuando llevas un tiempo conduciendo un coche sin música ni sonido alguno, parece que te acabas acostumbrando un poco. Pero ahora ya tenía estéreo, así que lo encendí y puse la radio.

Mientras el hombre de las noticias hacía su trabajo, llegué al final de la carretera de La Push y salí a la de Forks. Las nubes volvieron a dar una tregua y la lluvia cesó, así que desactivé los limpiaparabrisas. El arco iris desapareció con ella y el horizonte volvió a quedar en blanco y negro. El locutor radiofónico empezó a dar una noticia que me llamó un poquito más la atención y subí el volumen.

- […] La población de Sequim se encuentra realmente conmocionada por esta desaparición, ya que la chica era muy conocida en el pueblo y ya van siendo dos las desapariciones en esta localidad. La joven Hilari Sheffer desapareció el pasado viernes después de regresar de una fiesta. Perros policiales de los equipos especiales de búsqueda han encontrado su rastro en el Parque Estatal de la Bahía de Sequim, sin embargo, esa búsqueda ha concluido sin éxito. La policía está investigando su entorno más…

Mi pie pisó el freno súbitamente y el coche se paró tan en seco, que casi me ahogo con el cinturón de seguridad, del tirón. Todavía aturdida por tener que salir disparada de mi concentrada escucha y con el susto en el cuerpo, vi cómo el mapache culpable de esa reacción terminó de cruzar la calzada a toda velocidad.

Cuando mi corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo normal, apagué el motor y lo arranqué de nuevo, ya que, del frenazo, se me había apagado. Inicié la marcha y puse atención otra vez al locutor de radio.

Demasiado tarde.

- Dime, Mike, ¿crees que este año los Lakers volverán a conseguir ese precioso anillo una vez más?  
- No sólo lo creo, Rob, sino que apuesto lo que quieras a que Kobe Bryant va a tener que montar una escuela para enseñar a unos cuantos profesionales de la NBA lo que es jugar de verdad.  
- Bueno, está haciendo una temporada estupenda, Mike, pero no sé si eso que dices…  
- Te lo aseguro, Rob.  
- No sé, Mike.  
- En serio, Rob.

Click. Y cambié a modo CD para poner algo de música.

Esa canción de 30 seconds to mars hizo que me sumergiera en mis pensamientos con más facilidad. Unos pensamientos que llenaron mi cabeza de preocupación y tristeza, puesto que lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron los gigantes que estaba creando Razvan. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los desaparecidos, pero con cada nueva noticia a este respecto, todo mi ser se llenaba de escalofríos. Cada vez estábamos más seguros de que todo ese asunto de las desapariciones tenía que ver con Razvan y sus extrañas intenciones. Y ni siquiera podíamos hacer nada para impedirlo, porque, como yo misma le había dicho a Helen, no se podía saber a quién iban a transformar Razvan y los suyos, eso añadiendo que los propios gigantes podían ser los causantes de otros contagios, y, por lo tanto, desapariciones. El hecho de que los gigantes pasaran prácticamente desapercibidos en su forma humana, complicaba mucho las cosas. No sabía cómo Razvan conseguía dominarlos y esconderlos, pero estaba claro que tenía que tener alguna forma de hacerlo. Eso hacía que me rechinasen los dientes. Tampoco entendía cómo es que los Vulturis no habían actuado aún para detener todo esto. Puede que no se hubiesen enterado todavía, o tal vez ya lo sabían, por lo que no tardarían mucho en reaccionar. Como fuere, todo llevaba a un único punto: problemas.

No pude evitar pensar en Helen y en Ryam. Si esas ecuaciones constituían las fórmulas del veneno que había contagiado a Ryam, Carlisle y Louis podrían encontrar el antídoto para curarles, y tal vez para curar a esas otras personas, aunque eso iba a ser más difícil, puesto que primero habría que encontrarlas y después terminar con Razvan y sus secuaces. Y, bueno, si es que tenía curación, porque a lo mejor nos estábamos haciendo demasiadas ilusiones y después resultaba que no había remedio.

Miré a ambos lados de la carretera. No se podía ver nada entre todos aquellos árboles, pero sabía que Jake había mandado algún lobo para escoltarme todo el camino. No sólo Helen estaba bien protegida, a Jacob no le había gustado nada la forma en la que Razvan me había mirado en aquel encuentro del bosque, por lo que siempre que salía sola me tenía vigilada. La verdad es que no me molestaba nada, ya que apenas se notaba la presencia de esos enormes y peludos guardaespaldas, tan sólo su olor cuando salía al exterior, pero no interferían en mis asuntos en absoluto.

Tampoco pude hacer nada contra esa imagen que se plantó en mi cerebro de la carpeta azul. La manada llevaba una semana encargándose de custodiar dicha carpeta, y La Push parecía un verdadero fortín, hasta los vampiros nómadas tenían problemas para entrar en ese territorio, y los pocos que lo conseguían, eran interceptados enseguida por el resto de lobos que permanecían dentro y que eran avisados instantáneamente por los que vigilaban los límites fronterizos. Eso sí, para conseguir tanta efectividad, toda la manada al completo estaba trabajando de sol a sol, haciendo turnos dobles, casi sin descanso. Se relevaban de unos a otros en los distintos cargos, que consistían en vigilar La Push, custodiar los documentos y proteger a Helen, y a mí cuando salía sola de la tribu. Así que, como ya tenían bastante con lo que tenían, esto último procuraba no hacerlo mucho, para no hacer que los pobrecitos trabajasen más.

Lo raro era que Razvan y los suyos no hubiesen aparecido todavía por aquí para recuperar esos documentos. Puede que estuviesen esperando a que la manada bajase la guardia o algo, o puede que aún no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que esos papeles faltaban. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dieran cuenta, vendrían por aquí, seguro. Gracias a Dios, solamente quedaba una semana para que nos marcháramos a Anchorage y llevásemos esa dichosa carpeta, y la manada podría volver a su rutina de siempre, si bien tenían que seguir protegiendo a Helen, pero eso no suponía el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo ahora. Aunque, pensándolo bien, que mi familia se viese involucrada también en ese peligro…

Agité mi cabeza y procuré pensar en cosas más agradables. No fue muy difícil encontrar el tema, y, por supuesto, relacionado con Jake.

Mi labio se había curvado hacia arriba sólo de pensar en su nombre, pero se elevó todavía más cuando pensé en nuestra luna de miel. Y hablaba de la luna de miel de verdad. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de que pasase mi graduación y llegase el 18 de junio para convertirme en Renesmee Carlie Black de una vez por todas, de que hiciéramos ese deseado viaje a Santa Lucía por fin.

Mi familia iba a venir desde Alaska para mi graduación, y ahora sólo quedaba que Jake lo arreglara todo para que pudieran asistir a nuestra boda a la semana siguiente. Eso no parecía importarle demasiado a papá, que confiaba plenamente en la labia y el carisma que derrochaba Jacob. Desde que le habíamos dado la noticia en septiembre, estaba pletórico, y ansioso porque su hija ya no viviera más en pecado. Aunque no era el único. Mi madre casi estaba más nerviosa que yo a medida que se acercaba la fecha, y eso que todavía quedaban tres meses y medio.

Tanto me interné en mis pensamientos, que cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había llegado a mi destino. Estacioné el vehículo frente a la casa de Charlie, cogí la bolsa del asiento del copiloto y me bajé del coche.

Una ráfaga de aire enseguida le dio un manotazo a mi pelo y éste se azotó contra mi cara, tapándome algo la visión. Intenté despejarme el rostro, pero por más que apartaba el cabello, el viento volvía a ponerlo por delante de mis ojos. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haberme hecho una coleta. Lo dejé por imposible y caminé casi a ciegas entre esa revolución de pelos.

Mientras caminaba, escuché una conversación que venía del porche. La maraña de mechones me dejó ver algo y vi que Charlie hablaba con una mujer. Por fin, conseguí llegar al porche, y justo cuando lo hice, otra ráfaga despejó mi rostro al llevar todo mi pelo hacia atrás.

Yo sentí alivio, pero Charlie pareció ponerse pálido cuando me vio aparecer frente a sus narices. La conversación que tenía con esa mujer parece ser que lo tenía muy distraído y mi presencia lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque lo que más me extrañó fue la reacción de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se tornó al desconcierto total. Parecía que le hubiese dado un shock.

- Hola, ab…  
- ¡Hola, Nessie! – me cortó él con nerviosismo -. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?  
- Vengo a traerte esto de parte de Sue – y le entregué la bolsa con los herméticos llenos de comida que ésta me había dado esa mañana para que se los trajera.  
- Ah, qué amable. Gracias.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la mujer, estudiándome frenéticamente con esa mirada de antes.  
- Es Ren… Nessie – rectificó Charlie -, Nessie Clearwater, la sobrina de Sue – respondió con rapidez y con ansiedad evidente.

Las dos giramos los rostros para mirarlo. Yo frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, ella mirándole como si la estuviese tomando el pelo.

- Es… adoptada – siguió, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa de policía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso me había perdido algo?

La mujer volvió su cara hacia mí de nuevo y siguió su exploración facial, entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

- Perdona, es que me recuerdas tanto a una persona… - dijo la mujer finalmente, mordiéndose el labio -. A dos, en realidad…  
- Ella es Renée Dwyer, mi ex-mujer – habló Charlie, casi entre dientes, haciéndome un gesto con los ojos para ver si yo entendia el por qué de todo este teatro de una vez.

¿Qué? ¿Renée? ¿La famosa Renée? ¿Mi… mi abuela?

Una descarga de alegría empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, ya que por fin la conocía, sin embargo, pronto se disipó. Porque ella no sabía de mi existencia, por supuesto, y no podía saber nada, tenía que seguir siendo de ese modo.

- Vaya, qué maleducada soy – intervino ella -. Ni siquiera me había presentado.  
- No importa – le contesté con una sonrisa. Ella pareció quedarse engatusada -. Así que tú eres… la madre de Bella.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos, aunque esta vez había un matiz de desasosiego en ellos que se percibía a las claras.

- ¿La conoces?  
- Sí. Bueno, Jake me ha hablado de ella en alguna ocasión – mentí; no me quedó otro remedio.  
- ¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black? – le preguntó Charlie, todavía sudando la gota gorda.  
- Claro, cómo iba a olvidarlo. Era el mejor amigo de Bells, antes de que se casara con Edward – el final de la frase estaba cargado de un resentimiento que me chocó un poco.  
- Pues Nessie es la prometida de Jake. Se casan el próximo 18 de junio en La Push – le anunció él sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisilla tonta de orgullo y satisfacción que a poco más, y decía a gritos que yo era su nieta.

Carraspeé para que recuperase la compostura, y así lo hizo.

- Oh, vaya, enhorabuena – exclamó Renée con alegría.  
- Gracias – respondí con otra sonrisa bobalicona.  
- No te imaginas lo que me alegro por Jacob. Siempre me ha parecido un chico estupendo.  
- Sí, lo es – y volví a sonreír.

Las pupilas de Renée empezaron a oscilar de mis ojos a los de mi abuelo, estudiándome al igual que antes. Yo sabía lo que estaban viendo. Estaban viendo mis ojos en los de Charlie y, por tanto, los ojos de mi madre.

- Bueno, tengo que irme – dije, antes de que encontrara las demás semejanzas, en este caso con mi padre.  
- Claro. Dile a Sue que iré mañana por allí – me pidió Charlie.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. Bueno, Renée, encantada de conocerte.  
- Igualmente, Nessie.

Sus ojos seguían escudriñándome, así que me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el coche.

- Entra en casa, ¿no quieres tomar nada? – escuché que le decía Charlie mientras abría la puerta de su domicilio.  
- La verdad es que no me apetece, gracias. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, Charlie, te lo digo en serio…

Y la puerta se cerró.

No lo pude evitar. Esas palabras hicieron que me girase de nuevo y me quedase observando la edificación mientras me mordía el labio, pensando, y los pelos se me arrebujaban otra vez en la cara.

¿Esa frase se referiría a mi madre? Sí, eso tenía que ser, ¿por quién iba a estar preocupada Renée? Aún así, tenía que cerciorarme.

Seguí mi impulso y corrí hacia la casa.

Aunque el viento aullaba en él, mi oído medio vampiro no me engañaba, estaban en la sala de estar. La conversación se oía clara y limpia.

- Tienes que hacer algo. Tú eres jefe de policía, algo podrás hacer.  
- Mi jurisdicción no alcanza tanto, Renée, lo sabes.  
- ¿Y no puedes investigar por tu cuenta? – le replicó ella, un tanto indignada -. Por el amor de Dios, es tu hija.  
- Ya lo sé – bufó él; debía de estar sudando la gota gorda otra vez -. Pero es mayor de edad y está casada, legalmente, no podemos hacer nada. Además, tampoco está desaparecida, hablas con ella todos los días, ¿no es así?  
- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Hace más de siete años que no veo a nuestra hija – protestó -. Tengo que reconocer que Edward parece muy amable, educado y correcto, pero desde que se casó con él, no he vuelto a verla – su voz se tornó con un cierto resentimiento hacia mi padre que me dolió un poco -. No sé dónde está, ni dónde vive, ella siempre evita el tema, siempre me pone excusas para no venir a verme o para que yo no vaya a verla a ella. No la veo ni en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Lo único que sé es que ha vuelto a los estudios, aunque no sé en qué universidad estudia, ni qué, ni nada. Ni siquiera sé el aspecto que tiene ahora, porque no pone la dichosa webcam cuando chateamos. No sé, Charlie, esto es muy raro. Creo que está metida en una secta o algo así.  
- ¡Por Dios, mujer! – exclamó él, riéndose como quitándole importancia -. Creo que estás exagerando. Bella se ha casado y ahora vive su vida.  
- Hablo en serio, Charlie – Renée parecía ofendida -. Si ella fuera una alocada como yo, no le daría tanta importancia, pero Bella siempre ha sido muy responsable. Y te digo que aquí pasa algo raro. ¿Por qué te crees que he venido hasta aquí? Quiero que lo investigues. Si no lo haces tú, contrataré un detective privado.

¡Uf! Eso iba a ser peor.

- Está bien, está bien – accedió él a regañadientes, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo -. Veré lo que puedo hacer, aunque no te garantizo nada, ya te he dicho que no tengo jurisdicción para esto, y, además, sigo diciendo que estás exagerando.  
- Perdóname por ponerme así. Es que la hecho tanto de menos.  
- Lo sé, yo también. Pero seguro que esto es una tontería que se solucionará hablándolo con ella, ya lo verás.  
- Y esa chica…, Nessie, ¿no te parece que se da un aire a Bella?

¡Ups!

- No. Yo no le veo el parecido, no le veo parecido ninguno, nada de parecido – negó Charlie, atropellando las palabras.  
- Pues a mí me ha dado un vuelco el corazón cuando la he visto – reconoció con un murmullo -. Ya no sé si es obsesión mía, pero se me parecía a los dos, a Bella y a Edward…  
- ¡Qué cosas tienes! – mi abuelo se volvió a reir con esa risa nerviosa de antes -. ¡Siempre has tenido mucha imaginación! ¡No cambiarás nunca!  
- Era realmente preciosa, parecía un ángel, un ángel de verdad – murmuró ella con un aire maravillado -. Desde luego, Jacob tiene muy buen gusto.  
- Sí, y además es una chica maravillosa – siguió Charlie -. No te imaginas el bien que le ha hecho a Jake.

Vaya, empezaba a ponerme roja y todo.

- Jacob era perfecto para Bella, qué pena – declaró Renée con un suspiro.

No. Jacob es perfecto para mí, sólo para mí, pensó mi mente automáticamente.

- Edward es un gran chico, también – defendió él -. Y es un buen marido, de verdad, Renée, créeme.  
- No sé. A veces creo que es Edward el culpable de que no nos veamos. Bella siempre ha parecido un satélite de él – otra vez su voz sonó con resquemor.

Si ella supiera que Jake y yo éramos un satélite el uno del otro, casi literalmente…

- Pues te aseguro que no es así. Edward es el mejor marido que Bella pudo encontrar, y él la adora, en serio, a mí me parece que el satélite es él.

Se hizo un silencio corto.

- Creo que voy a hacerme un te – dijo ella.  
- No, no te levantes. Espera, ya te la preparo yo.  
- Ni hablar. Te conozco, y sé que vas a poner la cocina patas arriba solamente para calentar el agua.  
- Bueno, como quieras. El te está en el segundo cajón. No, en el tercero. O era en el armario…  
- Deja, ya la busco yo…

Y sus pasos se oyeron dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Me despegué de la pared y caminé medio en puntillas hacia mi coche. En cuanto me monté, arranqué el motor y salí despacio para que el vehículo hiciera el menor ruido posible.

Me pasé todo el viaje de vuelta a La Push con una sensación agridulce embarullándome la cabeza. Estaba contenta de haberla conocido por fin, aunque fuera de esta forma tan estrambótica y extraña en la que ella seguía sin saber que yo en realidad era su nieta, pero no podía negar que ahora me había quedado muy intranquila.

Renée estaba buscando a mi madre, y sin duda esta última vendría volando hasta aquí para reencontrarse con ella, si pudiera. Y ese era el problema, que no podía hacerlo, por eso le daba largas y mantenía el secreto como podía. Ahora bien, ¿debería decirle yo que Renée había venido hasta aquí para investigar? Porque, claro, si se lo contaba, mamá iba a preocuparse muchísimo, como es lógico, por su secreto y por la propia Renée. Hacía poco que por fin había salido de esa turbación que la tenía tan martirizada, y decirle esto ahora… Pero, por otro lado, también tenía que saberlo, ¿no? Y Charlie seguro que se lo decía. ¿O no? Empecé a hacerme un lío, ya no sabía qué hacer, si decírselo, esperar a ver qué hacía Charlie, a ver qué pasaba, si llamarla ya para que le dijera a Charlie qué hacer…

Después de pasarme el trayecto de esta forma, llegué a La Push. No hacía falta que los viera, sabía que en cuanto traspasara el límite fronterizo, mis particulares guardaespaldas ya podrían marcharse tranquilamente para seguir con otro trabajo, puesto que no había sitio más protegido de vampiros ahora mismo como La Push.  
Como Jake no iba a llegar a casa hasta más tarde, paré primero en casa de Billy para hacerle una visita.

No estuve demasiado. Billy trató de impedirlo por todos los medios, pero no le hice caso, insistí en hacerle la cena y lo conseguí. Nunca pensé lo mucho que me iba a gustar cocinar, y se me daba bien, la verdad. Se la dejé preparada para que solamente la tuviera que calentar en el microondas, con los consecuentes numerosos agradecimientos de Billy, y al cabo de una hora, me marché.

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando aparqué y vi luz en casa, puesto que no esperaba que Jake hubiera vuelto tan pronto. En cuanto apagué el motor de mi auto, me apeé a toda prisa y corrí hacia la vivienda.

- Jake, ya estoy en casa – anuncié, alegre, tirando las llaves en el recibidor de la entrada mientras cerraba la puerta.

No me dio tiempo ni de avanzar un paso más. Jacob apareció en un santiamén del salón con una sonrisa enorme y, de tres zancadas rapidísimas, llegó a mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

No fui la única, él también inspiró mi efluvio profundamente, luego, me separó con delicadeza y pegó su rostro al mío.

- Hola, preciosa – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida mientras ya acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Tampoco pude decirle hola, su boca me lo impidió cuando comenzó a entrelazarse con la mía con real entusiasmo. Sí, yo también le había echado muchísimo de menos. Metí los dedos entre su corto pelo y lo pegué tanto a mí, que, de mi propio empuje, mi espalda chocó con la puerta y su cuerpo se quedó casi fundido con el mío.

Si el cielo existía, tenía que ser lo más parecido a esto.

Pude recuperar la cordura y volver a dominar a mi millón de mariposas cuando ese larguísimo e intenso beso terminó y la energía que fluía a nuestro alrededor se disipó lo suficiente. Tomé aire para que mi corazón bombease a su ritmo de siempre y mi aliento saliera a su velocidad normal.

- Hola – conseguí susurrar después de todo ese proceso que ya era tan habitual.

Jacob sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y nos despegamos de la puerta para ir hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – le pregunté de camino -. ¿Han aniquilado a muchos vampiros hoy?  
- Nah, a pocos. Hoy hubo poca acción – suspiró, como decepcionado.  
- Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubieses llegado a casa tan pronto – reí.

Jacob dejó caer su trasero en el sofá y dio unas palmaditas sobre sus pantorrillas con una sonrisa enorme para que yo lo hiciera ahí. Dicho y hecho. Me senté de frente, sobre él, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando me arrimé bien a su cómodo y calientito cuerpo, y sus manos se adueñaron de mi espalda.

- Así que tuvieron poca caza, ¿eh?  
- Hoy no llegaban ni a doce. Los chupasangres cada vez se están volviendo más aburridos – volvió a suspirar.  
- A lo mejor es que también es domingo para los vampiros nómadas – bromeé.  
- Bah, y dice tu tía la Barbie que buscan emociones fuertes. Son unos aburridos. Encima que eran pocos, unos cuantos se dieron la vuelta enseguida y nos estropearon la fiesta.  
- Bueno, es que si ya impresiona ver a un montón de lobos tan grandes como caballos, imagínate ver a uno que es más que colosal y que encima tiene poder espiritual – manifesté con una sonrisa orgullosa, pasándole mis dedos por el pelo.  
- Entonces, ¿a qué vienen? – criticó, riéndose.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta que mi frente tocó la suya.

- Vienen a ver al impresionante Gran Lobo – murmuré -, y cuando ven lo impresionante que es, se les quitan las ganas de luchar y se van.  
- Pues vaya blandengues – consiguió susurrar antes de que mi boca le interrumpiera.

Comenzamos a entrelazar nuestros labios con suavidad y calma, rozándolos una y otra vez, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba… Se deslizaban casi con autonomía propia, sabiendo en todo momento cómo tenían que hacerlo, qué tempo tenían que usar, en qué momento tenían que dejar actuar a los labios del otro… Podía notar cómo nos acariciaba esa energía mágica y espiritual de siempre, cómo nos envolvía y nos incitaba a seguir, y cómo las cosquillas de mi estómago crecían y crecían y crecían...

Mientras nuestros labios y nuestros alientos se mezclaban lentamente, sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi ropa para acariciar mi espalda igual de despacio. Me estremecí al notar esos ardientes tactos en mi piel, al sentir cómo su abrasador aliento conseguía abrirse paso por mi garganta para caldear todo mi cuerpo, y mi boca dejó escapar un estimulado jadeo. Sus manos eran grandes, pero tan suaves y delicadas, que aunque la epidermis de mi espalda era bien abarcada por ellas, casi seguía sabiéndome a poco.

El tiempo pareció pararse para nosotros, aunque el reloj siguió marcando los minutos. Lo sé porque cuando fuimos capaces de dejar de besarnos, la luz del día ya no entraba por la ventana. Tuvimos que esperar un buen rato para recuperar el aliento y para dejar que la energía se disipara del todo, aunque le costaba. Le costaba porque nuestros rostros no querían separarse, y si no lo hacían, esa fuerza atrayente no dejaría de fluir nunca y nuestros labios terminarían unidos de nuevo, y estaríamos así para siempre. Para siempre sonaba demasiado bien, su boca me atraía mucho más que su dulce sangre y era casi imposible resistirme a ella…

Pero también me apetecía charlar con él, ya que casi no lo había visto en todo el día. Me obligué a olvidarme de ese para siempre, aunque sólo de momento, y conseguí despegar mi cara de la suya para recostarme sobre su cómodo y calientito pecho y apoyarla en su hombro. Así sería más fácil que la energía se disipase. Giré un poco el rostro hacia su clavícula e inspiré su maravilloso efluvio con ganas. Luego, volví a girar el semblante y pegué mi frente a su cuello con la felicidad rebosándome por todos sitios. El saloncito estaba a oscuras, pero yo refulgía, seguro.

Jake sacó sus manos de debajo de mi ropa y me abrazó con fuerza, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Después entré en trance cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre mi melena para peinarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Si fuera una gatita, ya llevaría un buen rato ronroneando. Esto ya era el paraíso.

Su ronca voz me hizo regresar al planeta tierra.

- Tengo una buena noticia – murmuró con voz alegre.

No me quedó más remedio que dejar ese rincón tan estupendo para mirarlo, aunque, claro, con eso que tenía delante, tampoco es que me costara mucho. Aunque había poca luz.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a pedirle que prendiera la lámpara de pie, que quedaba a su lado, Jake se estiró un poco y la encendió. No me extrañé de esto, él siempre parecía que me leía la mente.

Volvió a su posición y, entonces, le pregunté.

- ¿Qué noticia?  
- Ya he arreglado lo del perímetro – me reveló con una sonrisa enorme.  
- ¡Jake, es genial! – exclamé con alegría, abrazándole.

Jacob se rió con satisfacción. Me separé de él y le di unos cuantos y efusivos besos cortos que él correspondió de buena gana, hasta que también me forcé a parar.

- ¿Y cuánto abarca? – quise saber, sonriéndole.  
- Bueno, no mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Verás – y metió sus manos entre nosotros para empezar a gesticular -, el perímetro abarca todo el jardín de nuestra casa hasta los árboles que lo rodean y la línea que lo separa con la playa. Y también ese sendero que va desde el límite fronterizo fijado en el otro tratado hasta la parte posterior de casa, así que podrán pasar por ahí sin problemas y entrar aquí cuando quieran – sonrió, y sus manos regresaron a mi cintura -. El tratado ha sido modificado y ya es vigente desde hoy.

Le sonreí con ganas y volví a abrazarle y a besarle, otra vez, forzándome a parar.

- Me muero de ganas de decírselo – afirmé, separándome un poco de él para verle el rostro.  
- Pues también tendrás que decirles otra cosa – anunció con otra gran sonrisa.  
- ¿Hay más? – me reí.  
- Sí. También he arreglado lo de la boda – mi cara empezó a iluminarse conforme él hablaba -. Tu familia podrá estar presente en la ceremonia y en el convite, aunque, bueno, no creo que podamos poner sangre en el menú – bromeó.

Mis brazos volvieron a engancharse en su cuello y esta vez le di un beso mucho más efusivo y largo que me costó terminar el triple, tanto, que tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de aire para recomponerme, aunque él tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

- Eres increíble – murmuré, frotando su frente con la mía.  
- Te prometí que al final estarían en nuestra boda y que tu padre te llevaría al altar – sonrió, metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
- Y yo te repito que eres increíble.  
- Quiero que ese día sea perfecto para los dos – afirmó con un murmullo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus nudillos.  
- Sé que iba a serlo igualmente aunque ellos no pudieran venir, porque en cuanto te viera esperándome en el altar, me olvidaría de todo lo demás y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo – aseguré sin un atisbo de duda -. Pero…  
- Lo serás más si están ellos – continuó él mi frase, sonriéndome con ternura.  
- Sí – confesé, sonriendo yo también.  
- Es normal, es tu familia, si no estuvieran, ya no sería lo mismo – declaró, volviendo a pasar sus prodigiosos dedos por mi pelo -. Pero, ¿ves?, te dije que irían e irán – y sus labios desplegaron su maravillosa sonrisa de nuevo.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y le di otro beso corto.

- Les daremos la noticia hoy mismo – sonreí.  
- Pues vamos – dijo, haciendo el amago de levantarse.  
- Espera – le paré al acordarme de otro asunto.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, un tanto extrañado.  
- Es que… me ha pasado algo hoy y no sé que hacer – revelé, mordiéndome el labio.  
- ¿Algo? ¿El qué? – ahora parecía un poco alarmado.  
- No, no tiene nada que ver con ningún vampiro – le calmé -. Bueno, sí, pero se trata de mamá. Esta tarde, cuando le llevé eso a Charlie, me encontré con Renée.  
- ¿Con Renée, la madre de Bella, tu… abuela?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y te reconoció o algo? – inquirió, preocupado.  
- No…, bueno, no sé. A Charlie no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle que yo era la sobrina de Sue – chisté -. Ahora me llamo Nessie Clearwater.

A Jacob le dio la risa.

- ¿Nessie Clearwater?  
- Soy adoptada – contesté con un sarcasmo burlón.  
- Ah, ok, perdona – replicó él sin dejar de reírse.  
- Como comprenderás, no sé si Renée se habrá tragado eso. Encima, estuvo estudiándome con la mirada todo el tiempo, y hasta dijo que yo le recordaba a una persona – maticé -, a dos, en realidad.  
- A Bella, y a Edward – adivinó, más serio.  
- Sí – suspiré.

Mi chico se quedó pensando un rato.

- Bueno, pero no creo que sospeche nada – alegó, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba para tranquilizarme -. Quiero decir, que, aunque te vea algún parecido, en cuanto se ponga a echar cuentas, verá que eso es imposible. Así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, preciosa, ya verás cómo lo deja correr.  
- En realidad, no es eso lo que me preocupa – empecé a aclararle -. Cuando iba a marcharme, ellos entraron en la casa, y no pude evitar darme la vuelta para escuchar.  
- Chismosa… – se burló.

Le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo mientras él se reía.

- Idiota, no es eso, es que escuché a Renée decir que estaba muy preocupada por mamá cuando estaban entrando – me defendí.

La risa de Jake se apagó de nuevo.

- ¿Que estaba muy preocupada por Bella? – repitió.  
- Jake, quiere buscarla, y ha venido a ver a Charlie para que le ayude a investigar – le desvelé con inquietud.  
- Pues es lo que nos faltaba… - se quejó, mordiéndose el labio.  
- Sí, lo sé – y me lo mordí yo también -. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Se lo digo a mamá, o espero a ver qué pasa?  
- ¿Y por qué no llamamos a Charlie para que nos explique él lo que Renée le ha contado? – propuso -. Así sabremos cómo tiene pensado llevar este tema él, ¿no te parece?

Jake siempre tenía soluciones para todo.

- Sí, buena idea – sonreí -. Voy por el teléfono, espera.

Me bajé de sus piernas y corrí hacia el recibidor para coger el teléfono inalámbrico. Lo hice y regresé de inmediato a esas cómodas y calientitas pantorrillas.

- Toma, llama tú – y le ofrecí el aparato.  
- ¿Por qué yo? – cuestionó con una risa -. Eres tú la chismosa.  
- Porque tú tienes más boca – afirmé con otra , llama tú.  
- Ay – suspiró, con alegría -. A ver, damelo – y cogió el teléfono.

Marcó el número de mi abuelo y se puso el aparato al oído.

Mientras esperaba a que esos tonos que yo también podía escuchar se terminasen con un descuelgue, sus pupilas comenzaron a observarme embobadas y sus dedos regresaron a mi cabello para atusármelo.

Un click sonó en el auricular.

- ¿Diga? – escuché preguntar a mi abuelo.

Jake seguía ensimismado, así que tuve que darle un suave meneo en el brazo para que despertase.

- Ah, hola, Charlie, soy Jake – respondió por fin, después de regresar a este planeta.  
- Jake, ¿cómo estás? – saludó mi abuelo, efusivamente -. Precisamente, Nessie estuvo hoy por aquí.  
- Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Resulta que también estuvo Renée, ¿no?  
- Oh, pero no te preocupes, enseguida solucioné el problema – rió.  
- Si, eso… eso ya lo sé – rió mi chico, dedicándome una mirada cómplice al recordar lo de Nessie Clearwater -. Lo que quería era comentarte… Bah, bueno, verás, sin rodeos. Nessie estuvo chismeando bajo tu ventana y escuchó toda la conversación que tuviste con Renée.

Pero, ¿sería chismoso? Desde luego, boca sí tenía, sí, pero para cascarlo todo. Fruncí el ceño, la boca, y le miré con cara de odio.

- Oh, vaya – contestó Charlie.  
- Queríamos saber qué tienes pensado hacer, si es que tienes pensado hacer algo. Ya sabes, para ver si le decimos algo a Bella o no.  
- No se preocupen, yo hablaré con ella. De momento, he conseguido convencer a Renée para que lo deje estar y mañana regresa a Phoenix. Le he dicho que Bella y Edward son jóvenes, que viven su vida, que viajan mucho y que nunca están en un sitio fijo. No sé si me ha creído del todo, no parecía muy conforme, aunque con eso he conseguido pararle los pies temporalmente. Pero hablaré con Bells igualmente, conozco a Renée y sé cómo es, no lo dejará estar así como así, por eso creo que Bella tiene que saberlo. No quería que ella se preocupase, pero no queda otra opción. Algún día Renée se dará cuenta de que le estoy dando excusas y contratará a alguien para que investigue. Y entonces sí que será peligroso, por eso creo que Bells tiene que saberlo, para que le de tiempo a actuar, porque si alguien descubre que son…, bueno, que… – se hizo un instante de silencio -. Ay, no, no, prefiero no saberlo…  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es mejor contárselo – apoyó Jake -. Bueno, Charlie, entonces lo dejamos en tus manos.  
- Sí, no se preocupen. Hablaré con ella esta noche.  
- Ok.  
- ¿Algo más? – inquirió -. Es que estaba apunto de comerme esta comida tan rica que me ha preparado Sue, y, por su culpa, se me ha enfriado – bromeó.  
- Vaya por Dios – lamentó Jake con aire irónico -. Bueno, caliéntala en el microondas, hombre. Ya sabes lo que es, ¿no? Ese aparato cuadrado que tiene una puertecita y bastantes botones a un lado – se burló -. ¿Te digo cómo se usa?  
- Muy simpático – respondió mi abuelo, sarcástico -. Bueno, ¿algo más? – repitió, refunfuñando.  
- No – rió Jake.  
- Pues entonces hasta mañana. Ah, y dale un beso a Ness de mi parte, que con todo el asunto, casi no pude ni mirarla.  
- Claro, jefe, no te preocupes, que yo le doy un enorme beso de tu parte y unos cuantos más – insinuó, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida. Yo le di un manotazo en el brazo para regañarle y Charlie murmuró algo ininteligible que no fui capaz de entender -. Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana – se despidió.

Y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

- ¿Ves? Nada como llamar al jefe de policía Swan para solucionar el asunto – y tiró el aparato al otro lado del sofá.  
- Si, pero, aún así, no se ha arreglado nada – manifesté, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación -. Ya has oído a mi abuelo, tarde o temprano, Renée volverá a buscarla.  
- Ya lo sé, cielo, pero eso ya es algo que no nos incumbe a nosotros, ¿entiendes? – afirmó, metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Bella escogió esta vida y sabía dónde se metía, ahora su elección empieza a tener consecuencias y ella tendrá que enfrentarse a todas esas cosas. No le queda más remedio. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, tan sólo apoyarla y ayudarla a superar el mal momento, como harán tu padre y el resto de tu familia.  
- Ya lo sé, pero me da tanta pena de Renée… - murmuré -. Y de mamá también, lo va a pasar fatal. Ahora que había superado la turbación…  
- Nosotros estaremos siempre con ella para ayudarla – repitió, acariciando mi mejilla.

Asentí y premié a mis labios con el suave contacto de los suyos.

- Te quiero – susurré en su boca.  
- Yo también te quiero – me imitó.

Volví a unir mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos durante un rato que se me hizo cortísimo. Tomé aire cuando logramos separarlos, para relajar ese revoloteo revolucionado que tenía en el estómago, y retiré mi rostro para dejar que la energía desapareciera del todo.

- ¿Qué te parece si le damos ahora la noticia del perímetro y la boda a tu familia? – propuso, después de respirar hondo él también.  
- Sí, vamos – exclamé con alegría -. Oh, por cierto, no le hemos dicho nada a Charlie – caí.  
- Con las prisas que tenía por comerse eso, como para decirle nada – rió -. Mañana, mañana le damos la noticia.  
- Se va a alegrar muchísimo – afirmé, bajándome de sus pantorrillas.

Le cogí las manos y tiré de él para levantarlo, pero, como siempre, hizo contrapeso y me fue imposible alzar su trasero del asiento.

- ¿De verdad eres mitad vampiro? – se burló.  
- Muy gracioso – contesté con retintín.

Jake se carcajeó y se levantó del sofá. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos a las escaleras entre bromas para subir al dormitorio pequeño, donde teníamos el ordenador.


	14. Viaje

VIAJE :

El piloto anunció la inminente llegada al aeropuerto de Anchorage y todo el mundo siguió sus órdenes cuando mandó abrocharse el cinturón, puesto que iba a iniciar el descenso.

Jake y yo escogimos el asiento de la salida de emergencia, para que él tuviera más espacio, así que como el respaldo que tenía delante me quedaba algo lejos, demasiado para dejar ahí sola la peligrosa carpeta azul, la metí detrás de mi espalda.

Ya estaba obsesionada con esa dichosa carpeta, y no la soltaba ni aunque llevase una bomba dentro.

Para ir al aeropuerto, habíamos ido en el coche de Seth, acompañados por Quil y Embry. Quil fue delante, y yo me pasé el viaje espachurrada entre Jake y Embry, con la carpeta pegada a mi pecho. Todo para que llegásemos sin problemas casi hasta el mismo avión.

Ya en el aparato, la azafata se empeñó en que guardásemos el equipaje de mano en los compartimentos superiores, pero Jake la convenció para que me dejase llevar la carpeta, eso sí, ella nos instó amablemente a que la colocásemos en la redecilla del asiento de enfrente durante el despegue y el aterrizaje, aunque yo la puse en mi espalda.

Como estaba junto a la ventanilla, observé cómo el aeroplano viraba para descender hacia el aeropuerto y cómo la iluminada ciudad de Anchorage aparecía bajo nosotros, hasta que se avistó la pista de aterrizaje y la sobrevolamos; las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje rebotaron contra el suelo en el primer contacto, rodaron después en el segundo y aterrizamos sin problemas.

Nos desabrochamos los cinturones, agarré la carpeta y nos pusimos de pie para comenzar a desalojar el avión junto con el resto de pasajeros. La cabeza de Jake chocaba con el techo, así que tuvo que agacharse un poco para caber. Se me escapó una risilla, porque ya nos había pasado al subirnos al avión y ahora se repetía lo mismo. La gente lo miraba como si fuera un jugador de la NBA, sobretodo los pocos niños que había en el aparato, que lo observaban boquiabiertos, y hubo quien hasta le sacó una foto por si acaso; también me echaban alguna mirada a mí, pero, desde luego, Jake acaparó casi toda la atención. Retiró nuestra mochila del compartimento, me cogió de la mano y empezó a abrirse paso como pudo por ese estrecho pasillo para llegar a la puerta, entre las miradas curiosas y sorpresivas del resto del pasaje.

La gente lo miraría un poco sorprendida, pero yo no podía ir con la cabeza más alta por el orgullo que me producía mi novio; para mí, no había hombre más guapo, espectacular y perfecto en el universo, eso sin contar la persona tan buena y maravillosa que era.

Pasamos la puerta, con las correspondientes despedidas de las amables y pacientes azafatas, y seguimos por uno de esos pasadizos colgantes que unía el avión con el edificio del aeropuerto.

Estuvimos un rato esperando en la cinta del equipaje a que saliera nuestra maleta, y cuando lo hizo, Jake la agarró y nos dirigimos a las puertas correderas de cristal.

Jake y yo no fuimos los únicos que sonreímos de oreja a oreja, mis padres ya nos estaban esperando tras el cristal y sus impolutos y blancos rostros desplegaron esas sonrisas divinas de alegría.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, mis padres se abalanzaron para abrazarnos y saludarnos con efusividad, fue tan rápido, que me dio la impresión de que se les olvidó disimular y lo hicieron a su ritmo de vampiros.

- Hola, cielo – mamá me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y luego me dio cincuenta mil besos, que a poco más, y me deja la cara congelada.

Mi padre hasta le dio un abrazo a Jake y todo que mi chico correspondió, eso sí, de esos cortos con palmadas en la espalda incluidas.

- Hola – le sonreí a mi madre, despegándome un poco de ella para darle un beso.  
- ¿Has vuelto a crecer, o son cosas mías? – inquirió, estudiándome con la mirada para calcular cuántos milímetros más había aumentado.  
- Sigo igual que cuando me dejaste, mamá. Uy – y me tapé la boca al darme cuenta de que se me había escapado.

Miré a mis lados para ver la reacción de las personas que nos rodeaban, pero casi todas estaban demasiado entretenidas dándoles la bienvenida a sus seres queridos, y el resto, ni le habían prestado atención a mis palabras. Bueno, había sonado como una broma, así que probablemente había pasado desapercibido por eso.

- Hola, princesa – me saludó papá, y también me dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque él me dio un único beso en la frente, si bien fue muy cariñoso y dulce.  
- Hola – y le devolví el abrazo y el beso.  
- Hola, Jake – saludó mi madre con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, saltando hacia él.

Mamá y Jake se abrazaron y él la elevó del suelo, dando una vuelta mientras ambos se reían. Se dieron un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y Jacob la dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó él.  
- Bien, no me puedo quejar – le contestó mamá, volviendo junto a mi padre y cogiéndole la mano.  
- ¿Dónde están los demás? – inquirí, mirando a mi alrededor, extrañada.  
- Están en casa – respondió mi madre -. Nos están esperando, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya.  
- Sí, es cierto – coincidió papá, comenzando a caminar -. Si no, Alice nos matará. Está como loca por verlos.

Agarré a mi chico de la mano y los acompañamos.

- ¿Esa es la carpeta? – quiso saber mamá, señalándola con el dedo.  
- Ah, sí – había estado tan pegada a ella durante tantas horas, que ya ni me daba cuenta de que la llevaba conmigo.  
- Pues damela – me la cogió y la carpeta pasó de mi pecho al suyo -. Ahora ya nos encargamos nosotros de ella.

Me sentí muy aliviada al deshacerme de esa carpeta, aunque no pude evitar que ese sentimiento se viera sustituido enseguida por otro de enorme preocupación, puesto que ahora la que iba a estar en peligro era mi familia…

- No te preocupes – me calmó papá -. Nosotros también sabemos protegernos, no creo que se atrevan a venir por aquí y enfrentarse a un aquelarre de ocho… individuos – sustituyó, para que la gente de alrededor no escuchara lo que no tenía que escuchar.

Ya me había acostumbrado a tener libertad de pensamientos y se me había olvidado por completo que mi progenitor podía leerlos.

En cuanto salimos del edificio, ya sentí el frío, puesto que debíamos de estar a unos -7 grados centígrados y se notaba bastante el cambio de temperatura. Aunque iba bien abrigada con esa chaqueta cuyo forro era de un acogedor borreguillo, me arrimé bien a Jake, que me pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Dentro había calefacción y podía pasar, pero menos mal que no había nadie por el exterior, porque Jacob iba con una simple camiseta de manga corta y daba bastante el cante. Ya en casa, no fui capaz de convencerlo para que, al llegar aquí, se pusiera la chaqueta que le había comprado precisamente para venir a Alaska. No la habíamos adquirido para que no cogiera frío, por supuesto, pero sí para que pasara más desapercibido si nos movíamos por la ciudad de Anchorage, cuyos inviernos son fríos y nieva mucho. Pero nada, la metió en la maleta y no hubo forma.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que entramos en el parking donde mis padres tenían el coche, un Volvo S60 de color negro.

- Veo que has vuelto al Volvo – observó Jake.  
- Aquel plateado que tenía me gustaba, y lo cierto es que me dio muy buenos resultados – asintió mi padre.  
- Es bastante… discreto – se burló mi novio.  
- Bueno, aquí no tenemos que esforzarnos tanto para pasar desapercibidos – alegó papá -. Y he de decir que este sólo lo utilizamos para ir a la universidad, tenemos dos coches más – presumió.  
- No me digas cuáles, por favor – murmuró Jacob por lo bajo.

Papá se rió entre dientes con un poco de malicia y llegamos al Volvo negro.

Metimos la maleta y la mochila en el maletero y nos subimos al vehículo.

Ya era completamente de noche, así que lo único que se podía ver por la ventanilla eran las bajas casas iluminadas y la nieve. Además, estábamos demasiado concentrados en conversar con mis padres como para fijarnos en el iluminado paisaje.

Salimos de la ciudad por una autopista y después de varios kilómetros, papá tomó un desvío hacia la derecha que daba a una carretera sin asfaltar cubierta de nieve que me recordó un poco a la de su antigua casa en Forks, ya que también se abría paso entre los árboles del bosque.

Seguimos ese trayecto completamente a oscuras, tan sólo nos abrían paso los focos del vehículo, que reflejaban sobre la nívea y helada superficie, hasta que, por fin, entre los árboles se divisó una casa iluminada a lo lejos.

- Guau, parecía más pequeña en las fotos – murmuró Jake, alucinado, cuando esa enorme vivienda se plantó frente a nosotros al traspasar los últimos árboles.  
- Es preciosa – exclamé, parpadeando.

La casa era un solo bloque rectangular de dos plantas que estaba coronado por un tejado a dos aguas, que ahora mismo estaba cubierto de nieve, y cuya fachada principal, una de las paredes largas, apuntaba al oeste. Los muros que conformaban las fachadas estaban revestidos de unas tablillas alargadas y estrechas de madera color claro y un zócalo de un metro formado por otras láminas largas de piedra gris oscuro. Las ventanas en esta parte de la fachada eran más bien discretas, tan sólo destacaba la cristalera hecha de pavés que ascendía desde el suelo para recorrer toda la altura de la escalera interior – la cual estaba pegada a dicha cristalera por medio de los descansillos – y que los antiguos dueños habían puesto para que aportara mucha más luminosidad. Los focos que había en el suelo y que estaban distribuidos alrededor de la edificación iluminaban sus fachadas, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más hogareño y cálido.

- ¿Les gusta? – inquirió mamá.  
- Digamos que no está nada mal – contestó Jake con un poco de ironía.

Papá llevó el vehículo a otra pequeña edificación hecha de los mismos materiales que la casa y que hacía las veces de enorme cochera. Accionó el portón con un pequeño mando, pasamos dentro y aparcó justo al lado de un lujoso y caro Porsche plateado.

- Veo que Alice se ha deshecho del Ferrari rojo – manifestó Jake, terminando la frase con un tinte de dolor.  
- Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar la Harley por un Ferrari, si lo prefieres – le comunicó papá, refiriéndose a su regalo de boda.

Jake frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, llevando la mirada al frente para pensárselo un momento.

- No – dijo finalmente -. Prefiero la Harley, gracias – y desplegó su maravillosa y blanquísima sonrisa, como siempre hacía cuando se imaginaba subido en ella.

Mis padres se rieron y abrieron sus puertas para salir del coche.

Jacob no pudo evitar echarle una buena ojeada al Porsche antes de salir de la cochera para dirigirnos a la casa. Tuvo que llevar la maleta en volandas, ya que las ruedecitas de la misma no rodaban por la espesa nieve.

La puerta de entrada estaba a cuatro peldaños del terreno, así que subimos las escaleras detrás de mis padres y, cuando abrieron, pasamos con ellos.

A Jake casi no le dio tiempo ni de meter la maleta. Alice saltó como un resorte de la nada y apareció a nuestro lado como por arte de magia. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos y los suyos ya estaban apretándome con fuerza para abrazarme.

- ¡Nessie! – exclamó, contentísima. Luego, se separó de mí, bajó la cremallera de mi parca a una velocidad ultrasónica, la abrió y me cogió de las manos para verme mejor -. ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Radiante! ¡Altísima! – entonces, dirigió la vista hacia Jake -. Veo que la cuidas bien.  
- Eso procuro – afirmó él con otra sonrisa.  
- Más te vale, perro – intervino Rose de repente, que también salió de la nada junto con el resto de mi sonriente familia.  
- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi amiga la Barbie. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no podías vivir sin mí, que te has venido volando como un murciélago para ponerte a mi lado?  
- Ja, ja – articuló ella con ironía, poniendo cara de asco -. Sigue soñando, perro, hueles fatal.  
- Pues bien que te me pegas – afirmó, dedicándole una sonrisita socarrona.  
- No te pases con mi chica, lobo, o si no tendré que darte una buena paliza – irrumpió Emmett, cruzando los brazos a modo de matón.  
- No creo que te atrevieras – le contestó Jake, poniéndose frente a mi tío.  
- No querrás que me atreva – discutió Em, acercándose un poco más.  
- Ponme a prueba, grandullón – rebatió mi chico, poniéndose en un cara a cara con él.

Entonces, los dos rompieron a reír y se dieron un abrazo de esos que se dan los chicos, con esos pequeños puñetazos en los brazos de después.

- Por cierto, ¿quién ganó el sábado? – le echó en cara Jake, poniendo la mano en el oído a modo de antena para escuchar la respuesta que él quería oír de boca de mi tío.  
- Pura suerte – debatió Em, haciéndose el tonto.

Jake se carcajeó con venganza evidente y Rose se acercó a mí, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tanta demostración de testosterona.

- Alice tiene razón, estás guapísima – me dijo, abrazándome y besándome.  
- Gracias.

Me dejó y Esme fue la siguiente, a la vez que el resto de mi familia también saludaba a Jake.

- Me alegro mucho de verlos, cielo – afirmó mi abuela, dándome otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto se separó de mí, ya tenía a mi abuelo delante.

- Hola, cariño – me saludó Carlisle, con otro abrazo y su correspondiente beso.  
- Hola, abuelo – sonreí, correspondiendo sus cariños, como había hecho con los demás.  
- ¿Me has traído la sangre de tu amiga?  
- Ah, sí. Está en la mochila, la metí en una caja con hielo, como me dijiste.  
- Perfecto – aprobó con una sonrisa -. Si me permites, voy a sacarla de ahí y la guardaré en la nevera.  
- Claro – consentí.

Se despegó de mí y se acercó a la mochila para abrirla.

Después de los efusivos besos y abrazos con el resto, Alice me agarró del brazo y empezó a enseñarnos toda la casa, que incluía la parte que pertenecía al adosado de mis padres, y nos dio toda una disertación sobre decoración durante toda la muestra.

La vivienda de mis progenitores quedaba justo pegada a la del resto de mi familia, en realidad, era una continuación que no se notaba desde el exterior. Se podía acceder a ella por la puerta exterior, pero también había una puerta interior que unía las dos viviendas y que fue la que utilizamos para pasar. Como habíamos visto en las fotografías que mis padres nos habían enviado vía Internet, su parte estaba compuesta por cuatro dormitorios dobles, dos cuartos de baño provistos de todos los lujos posibles, un salón enorme con una enorme chimenea de mármol travertino y una cocina también bastante grande.

La parte del resto de mi familia constaba de seis dormitorios dobles – uno de ellos era el despacho y laboratorio de Carlisle –, tres baños igual de completos que los de mis padres, una cocina que era el doble que la de ellos, con una despensa que era tan grande como la habitación pequeña donde Jake y yo teníamos el ordenador, y un salón que era dos veces el de mis padres y que también gozaba de una enorme chimenea de mármol travertino.

Al parecer, los antiguos y ricos propietarios, que eran humanos, por supuesto, habían hecho esta casa con diez dormitorios y todos esos baños, y mi familia la había dividido en dos partes, para que una de ellas fuera de mis padres, que habían sustituido el dormitorio del servicio por una cocina. Ese era el único cambio que le habían hecho a la edificación, aparte de la decoración, claro, que había corrido por cuenta de mi tía.

Una vez que nos enseñó toda la casa, con esa disertación incluida, nos llevó a la parte posterior, que era un alargado porche de uso común a las dos viviendas.  
Volví a arrimarme bien a mi cálido chico y él me pasó el brazo por encima de nuevo. Lo único largo que llevaba Jake eran sus jeans, pero ya podíamos estar a -30 grados centígrados, que él, a sus 48 grados, jamás tenía frío. Y a mí me venía genial, porque aunque mi temperatura era de 40, era tan friolera…

Los enormes ventanales se hacían con la fachada posterior de la planta baja, los cuales dejaban ver el interior de las estancias, si bien disponían de unos dispositivos que cubrían los cristales por medio de unos paneles para evitar su transparencia, y la planta superior estaba presidida por unas amplias terrazas que pertenecían a los dormitorios y cuyas barandillas eran de acero. Pero la gran protagonista de la parte posterior de la casa era la larga piscina. Ésta tenía unas mamparas que la rodeaban y que ahora en invierno permanecían cerradas, haciendo de ella una piscina cubierta y climatizada, pero, según nos explicó mi tía, en verano se podían correr para que quedase al descubierto. También nos dijo que desde este lugar había una panorámica preciosa de los Montes Chugach, sólo que, al ser de noche, no se podían ver.

Unos copos comenzaron a caer, y Jake ya tuvo que abrazarme y frotarme los brazos y la espalda, así que nos volvimos a meter en la casa.

Cuando entramos, Esme nos esperaba en la puerta del salón. El maravilloso olor a comida ya se notó nada más pasar el umbral del porche.

- Me imagino que tendran hambre, ¿verdad? – dijo, desplegando una sonrisa que dejó ver sus encantadores hoyuelos.  
- ¡Uf! ¡Yo estoy apunto de desfallecer! – exclamó Jake, frotándose las manos ante ese olor tan rico.  
- ¡Qué bien huele! – clamé yo, que también estaba famélica, quitándome la chaqueta y colgándola en un perchero.

Pasamos al salón, donde la amplia mesa rectangular estaba puesta con dos platos y mi familia nos esperaba junto a la misma.

- Vamos, sientense – nos exhortó Esme -. Voy a servirles la cena.  
- Gracias, Esme, eres la mejor – alabó Jacob con una risilla de satisfacción.

Mi abuela sonrió de nuevo, complacidísima, y se dirigió a la cocina como una bala a la vez que Jacob y yo nos sentábamos en el centro de la mesa y los demás hacían lo mismo a nuestro alrededor.

- Vaya, rubia, otra vez bien cerca de mí, ¿eh? – le dijo Jacob a Rosalie para quedarse con ella.  
- Estoy enfrente, idiota – le contradijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver lo evidente que era.  
- Bueno, eso es cerca – replicó él con una sonrisita -. Verás, Doc está lejos, porque está sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, pero tú estás cerca, porque estás justo frente a mí. ¿Lo ves? – y empezó a gesticular, oscilando las manos de Carlisle a ella -, lejos, cerca. Lejos, cerca. Es muy fácil, deberías de ver algún capitulo de Barrio Sésamo, en serio, te ayudaría muchísimo.

Jake no era el único que sonreía, Em no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita sorda que pronto se disipó ante la mirada asesina de Rose.

- Eres un payaso – le bufó ella a Jake, desquiciada.  
- Sin embargo, sigues ahí sentada, cerca de mí.  
- No es por ti, es por Nessie, perro estúpido – respondió ella, otra vez mirándole con cara de asco.  
- Vamos, reconócelo, en el fondo te caigo bien y me adoras, lo sé – siguió insistiendole.  
- Por supuesto que no. No te trago – rebatió Rosalie otra vez con cara de asco, aunque tampoco se movió de su silla.

Jacob se carcajeó con satisfacción, Rose giró el rostro, dándole un bandazo a su pelo orgullosamente, y Esme llegó con dos platos.

- Guau, bistec – alabó mi chico cuando mi abuela los posó en la mesa -. Qué lujo.  
- Hay más cosas en la cocina, así que coman cuanto quieran – ofreció ella.  
- Qué bien, esto es como estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas – me reí -. Muchas gracias, abuela.  
- De nada, cielo. Ustedes cenen tranquilamente – y se sentó junto a Carlisle.

Mientras Jake y yo cenábamos, mi familia nos observaba con suma atención, como si comer fuera todo un acontecimiento, cosa que nos resultaba un tanto incómoda, así que Jacob enseguida empezó una conversación que mi padre, avisado por lo que veía en nuestras mentes, enseguida siguió.

Gracias a eso, descubrimos que el aquelarre de Denali vendrían dentro de dos días para vernos, y que Louis y Monique también lo harían, aunque ellos mañana.

Yo me comí el bistec y un trozo de la riquísima tarta de chocolate y fresas que preparó Esme, pero Jake se tragó tres bistecs, un buen plato de zancas de pavo guisado con una salsa que olía genial y todavía le quedó espacio para dos trozos del postre que había hecho mi abuela. En cuanto Jacob se terminó su último trozo, nos levantamos y nos sentamos en el sofá con mi familia para reposar la comida antes de irnos a la cama.

Carlisle había encendido la chimenea, que quedaba delante del sofá, a unos escasos metros.

El sofá gris seguía los patrones de la casa y también era grande. Tenía forma de U y estaba dotado de ocho plazas: cuatro en el centro y dos a cada lado, cada una con su correspondiente cojín blanco, aunque no era el único asiento. Frente al sofá, y dejando ver la impresionante chimenea en el medio, se distribuían dos anchas butacas del mismo color que tenían el aspecto de ser muy cómodas, y en el centro de toda esa zona había una mesita cuadrada lacada en blanco que reposaba sobre una amplia alfombra de color gris claro.

Como Jake y yo nos sentamos en el centro del sofá y la mesita blanca me quedaba justo delante, no pude evitar que lo primero en lo que se fijaran mis ojos fuera en esa carpeta azul oscuro que destacaba sobre el níveo de la superficie.

Mi gesto de morderme el labio no pasó desapercibido para Jacob.

- No te preocupes, pequeña, todo va a estar bien – me alentó, pasándome el brazo por los hombros para abrazarme un poco -. Tu familia estará bien, y si necesitan ayuda, puedo venir aquí con más efectivos – y me dio un beso en la sien.

Eso, lo que me faltaba era que se pusiera en peligro él y más gente, y encima, todos a la vez.

- En realidad, no creo que ese Razvan venga por aquí – intervino Carlisle, que ya estaba ojeando el contenido de la carpeta -. Y no me extraña que tampoco lo hiciera por La Push para recuperar estos documentos. No son los originales.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó mi novio, perplejo.  
- Esta no es la letra de un vampiro, observa las líneas – afirmó, estirando el brazo para enseñarle uno de los folios.

Jacob se inclinó para mirarlo y frunció el ceño.

- No sé, Doc, yo no entiendo nada de caligrafías.

Carlisle y Jacob volvieron a su posición y mi abuelo comenzó a explicar, señalando con una pluma en la mano.

- Estas líneas están mal definidas, los trazos no son rectos, están llenos de imprecisión y de temblores. En conclusión, está escrito por un humano que lo hizo con mucha prisa.

Tuve que pestañear varias veces.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Ryam… copió estos documentos? – inquirí, sorprendida.  
- No alcanzo a comprender cómo fue capaz de conseguirlo, pero, sí, tuvo que copiarlos a mano – asintió Carlisle.  
- Ese tipo es mi héroe – declaró Jake, alucinado -. Entra en la guarida de esas ratas, copia los documentos y consigue escapar.  
- Helen me dijo que Ryam era un experto en colarse en los sitios – desvelé -. Su padre estaba en el ejército, y, cuando era pequeño, les gustaba mucho jugar a lo que ellos llamaban el escondite estilo soldado. Su padre le enseñó muchos trucos y técnicas militares, y más tarde, cuando éste falleció, Ryam los utilizaba para escapar y esconderse de su abuelo. Debe de ser bastante bueno, porque su abuelo también estuvo en el ejército, y, aún así, conseguía evadirlo… Bueno, eso fue lo que me contó Helen.  
- Vaya juegos para un niño – chistó Jacob con desagrado.  
- ¿Es que tú no le vas a enseñar tus técnicas a tu hijo? – intervino Emmett.  
- Por supuesto. Pero cuando sea más mayor. Un niño tiene que ser un niño, y ya tendrá tiempo para aprender todo lo que tenga que aprender. Además, no se convertirá en un lobo hasta que no llegue a la adolescencia, así que no será necesario enseñarle nada antes – entonces, empezó a hablar como si ya lo estuviera viendo -. Lo que sí voy a hacer es decirle lo que es desde pequeño, cuando ya tenga una edad para comprenderlo y pueda entender que tiene que ser un secreto. Lo llevaré conmigo a las reuniones del Consejo para que escuche las leyendas y sepa todo lo que hay. No quiero que le pase como a mí, que me enteré justo cuando me transformé y casi me llevo a mi viejo por delante.  
- Bueno, todavía queda mucho para eso – le paré yo, antes de que siguiera divagando y terminara nombrando a nuestro hijo invisible nuevo líder de la manada -. Además, sólo le enseñó técnicas de evasión, no le enseñó nada de combate – maticé -. Ryam no tiene ni idea de luchar.  
- De todas formas, las pocas técnicas militares que se pueden enseñar a un niño, sean de combate o no, no hacen mucho contra unos vampiros – manifestó papá -. O Razvan y los suyos no estaban por allí en ese momento, o tuvo que servirse de algo más para conseguir escapar sin que se diesen cuenta.  
- Alguien lo ha ayudado – dijo Alice -. Alguien desde dentro.  
- ¿Puedes ver a los gigantes? – interrogué con sorpresa -. ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Cuando le habíamos contado todo a mi familia, vía Internet, ella no había abierto la boca, por lo que Jacob y yo dimos por hecho que Alice no podía ver a los gigantes. Nos imaginamos que, así como no podía ver a los metamorfos ni a los licántropos, tampoco podía hacerlo con estos seres. Esto era una buena noticia.

Sin embargo, mi tía les dedicó una mirada de preocupación a mis padres, que la recriminaron con los ojos, se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Toda mi familia se puso más seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber ante esa reacción que a Jacob y a mí nos chocó.  
- ¿No se han dado cuenta de algo? – señaló Jasper.  
- Jasper – le regañó mi padre, apretando los dientes con el semblante regio -. Quedamos en que…  
- Tienen derecho a saberlo – le interrumpió él -. Si lo saben, podrán estar más alerta.  
- Ya han estado demasiado alerta últimamente – rebatió mi progenitor.  
- ¿Más alerta para qué? – preguntó Jake, que ya empezaba a estar mosqueado, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de papá.  
- Alice tampoco puede ver a Razvan y a los suyos – reveló Jasper, para total desagrado de mi padre -, por lo que creemos que todo este asunto tiene que ver con ustedes.

Jacob y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con el mismo rostro de perplejidad. Habíamos estado tan pendientes de la carpeta y del tema de Ryam y Helen, que no nos habíamos parado a pensar en este detalle. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Alice tampoco nos había hablado de Razvan en todo este tiempo, y desde luego no habíamos caído en que no podía verlo.

- Al principio creía que no los había visto porque habían actuado por los bosques de La Push para matar a esos lobos, y como ustedes siempre estan por ellos, pensé que era su influencia lo que tapaba mis visiones – empezó a explicar mi tía -. Y lo mismo sucedió cuando nos contaron su encuentro con ellos en el bosque el día de la excursión. Al estar con ustedes, no podía verlos. Pero, después, Razvan y los suyos se fueron de sus tierras, y yo sigo sin poder verlos bien. Eso sólo puede ser porque Razvan está persiguiendo o buscando algo cuya decisión y meta tiene que ver con ustedes, como me pasó con Aro la otra vez.

Sí, era cierto. Ahora me acordaba. Cuando descubrimos que Aro quería ir por los lobos, Alice tampoco podía verlo bien, ya que las decisiones de los Vulturis tenían que ver con los metamorfos.

Y ahora pasaba lo mismo. Otra vez por mis lobos, otra vez por mi Gran Lobo. Mi mano se entrelazó con la de Jake automáticamente y la aferró con fuerza.

- ¿Y por qué no nos han dicho esto antes? – se quejó él, lanzando una mirada acusadora a mis padres.  
- Su boda es dentro de tres meses, no queríamos que nada la estropease – alegó mamá, observándonos con esos ojos dorados que clamaban comprensión.  
- No queríamos preocuparlos, por el momento – siguió mi padre -, por eso habíamos decidido esperar un poco más para contarselos, por lo menos después de la luna de miel – y le dedicó una mirada resentida a Jasper, que ni se inmutó -. Teníamos planeado investigarlo por nuestra cuenta estos meses, aunque si se diera el caso, les habríamos avisado para poder actuar.  
- Tenían que saberlo – repitió Jasper.  
- Ahora mismo era totalmente innecesario – rebatió papá, enfadado.  
- Tarde o temprano, se iban a enterar – contestó mi tío con una voz implacable -. ¿Crees que Razvan no va a aparecer más por La Push? ¿Que va a esperar amablemente a que se casen? Dime, Ed, ¿qué pasaría si hubiesen aparecido por allí antes de la boda y Jacob y su manada no hubieran sabido nada de esto?

Mi mano volvió a estrujar a la de Jacob.

- Nosotros habríamos estado atentos y les hubiésemos avisado – reiteró mi padre, usando el mismo tono que mi tío -. Ya tenían bastante con todo este tema de los gigantes y ahora Renesmee está muy preocupada, eso es lo que has conseguido.  
- Bueno, ok ya – protestó Jake, y mi mano se levantó cuando alzó las suyas para hacer un gesto -. Ahora todo eso no importa, ¿ok? El tema es que ya lo sabemos. Tendré que llamar a Sam para que no bajen la guardia y que aumenten la vigilancia.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que el fuego de la chimenea tomó su parte de protagonismo e hizo restallar un leño. Ese mínimo tiempo me hizo recordar algo que acababa de mencionar mi tía.

- Alice, antes dijiste que alguien de dentro ayudó a Ryam – me acordé.  
- Sí, aunque no sé quién es, ni lo he visto. Solamente pude intuirlo.  
- ¿Por qué? Entonces, ¿es que tampoco puedes ver a los gigantes?  
- Sí, a ellos sí que puedo verlos – aclaró con voz alegre y cantarina. Sin duda, resultaba un alivio para ella -. Creo que tiene que ver porque los gigantes no son como los metamorfos o los licántropos. Éstos han nacido con esas peculiaridades, pertenecen a nuestro mundo sobrenatural, por tanto, lo llevan en los genes, es intrínseco a ellos. Sin embargo, los gigantes son diferentes, ellos no dejan de ser humanos nunca, por eso puedo verlos.  
- ¿Siempre son humanos…? – pregunté con estupor -. Pero ellos se transforman en gigantes, han sido contagiados, al igual que los licántropos que han sido creados por otro que les ha mordido, y a esos no puedes verlos. Y los propios gigantes también pueden contagiar a otros humanos…  
- El veneno de los licántropos o los vampiros cambia la genética del individuo que es contagiado, y lo muta – intervino Carlisle -, por eso es un veneno tan tóxico, en cambio, lo que quiera que ha sido inoculado en el organismo de esos humanos, no ha cambiado su genética. No sé cómo actúa exactamente, pero sólo los transforma en humanos gigantes y muy fuertes, sin ninguna otra peculiaridad, aparte de una buena dentadura. Y lo mismo pasa cuando un gigante contagia a otro humano. Esa ponzoña no modifica ningún aspecto genético.  
- Eso quiere decir que tiene cura – afirmé, sin poder evitar que mi boca se transformara en una amplia sonrisa de esperanza.  
- Bueno, debemos de ser cautos y no adelantar acontecimientos – siguió él, hablándome con esa mesura que solía utilizar siempre –. Solamente estamos hablando de conjeturas. Lo único que sabemos es que si Alice puede verlos, es porque siguen siendo humanos y no son tan inestables como los metamorfos o los licántropos. Ahora bien, tendremos que estudiar estos documentos para esclarecer nuestras dudas.  
- Y hay que añadir que estamos hablando de los gigantes como Ryam o Helen – continuó ella.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirí, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.  
- A los otros gigantes los veo mucho peor – declaró.  
- Los otros gigantes… – repetí, temiéndome lo peor, puesto que ya sabía a qué gigantes se refería - O sea, que teníamos razón – le dije a Jacob, aunque casi fue una afirmación a mí misma -. Toda esa gente desaparecida tiene que ver con los gigantes de Razvan.  
- Sí – me confirmó Alice -, y a estos los veo fatal. Me explico. A Helen no la veo porque está contigo y con los metamorfos, y a Ryam lo veo con flashes muy difuminados, tupidos y confusos, como los que veía cuando los Vulturis iban a venir a por los lobos. Esto se debe a que sea lo que sea lo que Ryam está investigando, tiene que ver con los metamorfos. Y lo mismo me pasa con los gigantes que están con Razvan. Si no puedo verlos, es porque están con él y están supeditados a sus decisiones y órdenes, las cuales tienen que ver con los metamorfos, como ya expliqué antes. Sin embargo, hay un matiz entre estos gigantes y Ryam, porque, aunque a tu amigo lo veo muy mal, a estos otros no consigo verles casi nada. Los fogonazos son todavía más dispersos y opacos.  
- ¿Quieres decir que son menos humanos que Ryam y Helen? – inquirió Jacob con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Podría ser, ya que, según nos contaron ustedes mismos, Razvan está intentando mejorar la fórmula del veneno – contestó Carlisle -. Puede que ya la haya mejorado y haya conseguido algún cambio genético que los hace más inestables. Aunque como dijimos antes, todo esto no son más que conjeturas.  
- ¿Y los Vulturis? ¿No es muy raro que no se hayan dejado caer por la península de Olympic? – preguntó Jake -. Porque todo este tema de los desaparecidos huele bastante…  
- Sí, la verdad es que es extraño, aunque no he visto a Aro tomando ninguna decisión sobre ese tema, ni sobre ustedes los lobos – contestó mi tía.  
- Puede que aún no haya llamado demasiado su atención – habló Emmett.  
- Puede ser – coincidió mi padre -. Aunque lo más seguro es que no tarde mucho en llamársela. Tendremos que estar muy atentos.  
- Estaré pendiente de eso todos los días – afirmó Alice, asintiendo con determinación.

Otro mutismo invadió la estancia, y mi abuelo aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a los documentos copiados por Ryam.

- ¿Quién ayudaría a Ryam? ¿Y qué estaría investigando acerca de los metamorfos? – interrogué.  
- No lo sé – respondió Alice -. No fui capaz de verlo, como ya dije, solamente pude intuirlo. Y tampoco pude ver nada de lo que va a investigar Ryam sobre los lobos.

Suspiré con preocupación y Jacob apretó mi mano.

- No te preocupes, preciosa – me calmó, metiéndome el pelo detrás de la oreja con su mano suelta -. Si pudimos con los Vulturis, esto no será nada. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Sonreí a su esfuerzo de animarme, aunque a juzgar por su expresión no le convenció mucho. Me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que yo iba a preocuparme igualmente.

- Estos documentos están incompletos – comunicó Carlisle, haciendo que ambos saliéramos de nuestros pensamientos.  
- ¿Incompletos? – repetí sin comprender.  
- A Ryam no le debió de dar tiempo a copiar todas las páginas, pues la última operación está sin terminar y la ecuación del veneno está inconclusa. Sin embargo, debo decir que creo que entre Louis y yo podremos terminar la ecuación.  
- O sea, que es la ecuación del veneno – afirmé, contenta y esperanzada.  
- Es la ecuación de algún tipo de fórmula que todavía desconocemos – matizó mi abuelo, seguramente para que no me hiciera ilusiones, por si acaso.  
- ¿Y dices que tú y Louis pueden terminar la ecuación? – a pesar del esfuerzo de Carlisle, no podía evitar estar muy ilusionada -. Eso quiere decir que también pueden dar con el antídoto, ¿no?  
- Que demos con la ecuación completa, no significa que demos automáticamente con el antídoto – me previno, hablando pausadamente -. También podría darse el caso de que ese veneno no tuviera antídoto, como sucede en muchos casos de la naturaleza, por ejemplo, con el veneno de algunas serpientes. Y tampoco podemos descartar que Louis y yo no consigamos dar con la fórmula exacta que tiene Razvan. A veces, las ecuaciones tienen varias soluciones.  
- En definitiva, hay que esperar – suspiró Jake.  
- Me temo que sí – confirmó Carlisle con una sonrisa mesurada -. Mañana llegarán Louis y Monique, y nos pondremos a trabajar enseguida con la ecuación y la sangre de Helen. Lo que no puedo garantizarte es cuánto tardaremos, lo lamento – me dijo.  
- No importa. No sabes cuánto te agradecemos que nos ayudes. Helen te está muy agradecida, les está muy agradecida. Bueno, y Ryam también. Ryam y Helen les están muy agradecidos.  
- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? – se rió mamá, tirándome uno de los cojines blancos a la cabeza -. Ya nos conocemos esas parrafadas.  
- Eso, cambiemos de tema a uno más alegre – propuso Alice, dando palmitas, toda emocionada -. Hablemos de la boda. ¿Ya has elegido el vestido? ¿Y las flores de la corona? ¿Y el vestido de las damas de honor?  
- Aún no – reconocí -. Pero precisamente he traído los catálogos que Sarah me dejó para enseñarles los modelos que más me gustan, para que me ayuden a…

El salón se llenó del griterío entusiasta de mis tías, abuela y, raro en ella, madre a la vez que los varones se miraban unos a otros, un tanto desconcertados por esa reacción femenina.

- ¿Dónde los tienes? – quiso saber Rose, ya levantándose del sofá para ir a buscarlos.  
- Ay, Dios, yo me voy de aquí – murmuró Jacob, soltando mi mano para iniciar la huída.  
- Sí, mejor, tú no puedes ver esto – y le empujé el trasero mientras se levantaba para que se fuera más rápido, entre sus risas. Después, respondí a mi tía -. En el fondo de la maleta. Los puse ahí para que Jake no los viera.

Sólo vi un borrón moverse a la velocidad de la luz, y otros tres se sentaron a mi alrededor. Por supuesto, mi madre se cogió el sitio privilegiado que antes ocupaba Jake.

- Nosotros vamos a jugar un poco – propuso Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Guau, si tienen un billar – exclamó Jacob cuando Em abrió una puerta oculta y se descubrió otra habitación.

Y mi padre, mis tíos y mi abuelo entraron tras él.


	15. Premonitorio

PREMONITORIO :

Ya era bastante tarde, y Jacob y yo estábamos cansados del viaje, así que cuando nosotras terminamos de ojear los catálogos – más bien, estudiar, aunque yo ya los había mirado tanto durante estas semanas, que casi me los sabía de memoria – y ellos acabaron su última partida de billar, decidimos irnos a la cama.

Mis padres nos anunciaron que dormiríamos en su parte de la casa, por lo que los seguimos.

Pasamos a su vivienda por medio de la puerta interior por la que Alice nos había llevado antes y subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la planta superior, donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

Al llegar al pasillo, mi padre se paró frente a una de las puertas y la abrió.

- Este será tu dormitorio, Jacob – le dijo, señalando el interior con la mano.  
- ¿Mi… dormitorio?

La habitación solamente contaba con una cama, aunque era bastante grande.

- Edward – le regañó mi madre -, van a dormir juntos.  
- Bella, aún no están casados – objetó él con gesto disconforme.  
- Oh, vamos, no seas anticuado, ya duermen juntos todos los días. Esto es una soberana tontería – y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla.  
- Está bien, los llevaré a la otra habitación – accedió finalmente, aunque un poco a regañadientes. Eso de ser moderno le costaba bastante -. Vengan aquí – y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, aunque solamente unos cuantos pasos más. Se paró frente a otra puerta y la abrió -. Este será su dormitorio.

Jacob y yo pasamos al interior. Alice ya nos había enseñado esta parte de la vivienda, así que sabíamos que este dormitorio era el que tenía la cama más grande. Lo era incluso más que la de nuestra casa.

Nuestra maleta y la mochila ya estaban en el armario, cuyas perchas y estantes ya estaban ocupados por nuestra ropa. Papá se dio cuenta de este detalle y le echó una mirada acusadora a mamá, que miró hacia otro lado mientras se atusaba el cabello para disimular. Eso pareció hacerle gracia y no pudo evitar sucumbir a los intentos de mi madre por modernizarlo, así que terminó riéndose un poco de su propia actitud.

- Bueno, los dejaremos… dormir – dijo papá, todavía con la sonrisita en la cara.

Mi rostro no pudo evitar que el color rojo tiñera su epidermis, y, encima, que esa insinuación saliera por boca de él, me ruborizaba aún más.

- Sí, nos vamos – siguió mi madre, guiñándome el ojo. Otra vez mis pobres mejillas sufrieron una invasión de sangre -. Buenas noches, que descansen – y nos dio un beso a los dos.  
- Buenas noches – se despidió papá, dándome otro beso.  
- Buenas noches – contestamos ambos como dos niños buenos.

Mi padre suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, donde ya le esperaba mamá.

No pude evitar que en ese momento mi padre me inspirase tanta ternura. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural para dejarnos dormir juntos y, sobretodo, para aceptarlo. Aunque él ya lo había escuchado todo, lo llamé igualmente.

- Papá – éste se giró para mirarme ya con una sonrisa -. Gracias – y le sonreí yo también.

Asintió para aceptar mi gesto y salió junto a mi sonriente madre.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Jake se dejó caer en la monumental cama.

- ¡Esta cama es comodísima! – exclamó, cruzando las manos bajo su nuca.

Me senté y luego me incliné sobre él, un poco de costado.

- Voy al baño, ¿de acuerdo? – le comuniqué -. Vengo enseguida.  
- Ok.

Nos sonreímos y le di un beso corto. Me incorporé, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para meterme en el cuarto de baño.

Después de atender mis necesidades humanas y de lavarme los dientes, salí del baño y regresé al dormitorio.

Nada más entrar, me topé con Jake.

- Ahora me toca a mí – afirmó con una sonrisa, dándome otro beso.

Le sonreí y salió de la habitación.

Me dirigí al armario y saqué uno de los camisones de algodón que había traído. Escogí ese de color rosa que tanto me gustaba y aproveché para coger el pantalón de pijama corto de Jake más una de esas camisetas interiores de tirantes blanca que utilizaba normalmente para dormir, aunque luego siempre terminase sin ella...

Dejé el pijama de Jacob sobre la colcha, me desnudé y me puse mi camisón, dejando la ropa que me había quitado en un pequeño butacón que había junto al armario. En cuanto me metí en la cama y me quedé sentada para esperarlo, Jacob pasó al dormitorio.

- Ya estoy aquí, preciosa – declaró mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al camastro -. Ah, veo que ya me sacaste el pijama, ¿eh?  
- Sí – sonreí.

Y sonreí porque comenzó a desnudarse y pude observar ese impresionante espectáculo, recreándome en cada detalle.

Se puso el pantalón, la camiseta y recogió la ropa que se había quitado, tirándola en el mismo butacón en el que yo había dejado la mía.

Cuando se metió en la cama, apagué la luz y me eché para ponerme junto a él. Los dos estábamos de lado, y yo me acurruqué entre sus brazos, que me apretaron contra su pecho con mimo. Inspiré su maravilloso efluvio por la zona de su cuello y la felicidad invadió mi cuerpo, capitaneada por mi millón de mariposas, que ya eran unas expertas en esto.

Su vigoroso corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que podía notar sus calmados latidos retumbando en mi tórax; el mío lo hacía a un ritmo más acelerado, redoblaba su repiqueteo de una forma totalmente exacta, de modo que, cuando su corazón bombeaba una vez, el mío lo hacía dos. Hasta en eso estábamos sincronizados.

- ¿Estás dormido? – le pregunté con un murmullo.  
- No, claro que no – susurró -. Estaba pensando.  
- ¿En qué?  
- En que esta semana va a ser muy dura – suspiró.

Alcé el rostro para mirarle entre esa oscuridad que, no obstante, era clara y me dejaba entrever bastante bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Creía que tú también querías venir.  
- ¿Qué? – bajó su semblante para observarme -. Ah, no, no es eso. Claro que quería venir. Yo también tenía ganas de ver a tu madre y al resto de tu familia – sonrió, mostrando esos blancos dientes que resaltaban en la negrura; le correspondí la sonrisa -. Lo digo porque me va a costar muchísimo respetar a tu padre – y su sonrisa se amplió, adquiriendo un matiz pícaro que comprendí a la perfección.  
- Ah, si, respetar… a mi padre – dudé.  
- Sí, ya sabes, quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada más que… dormir.  
- ¿Y desde cuándo respetas tú a mi padre? – cuestioné.  
- Yo siempre lo he respetado – afirmó. Alcé las cejas con incredulidad -. Bueno, ok, no siempre – reconoció -. Pero ahora sí que lo respeto, ¿sabes? En fin, suena muy raro, pero como va a ser mi suegro y eso…  
- El año pasado no te importó eso cuando irrumpiste en mi casa en plena noche – le recordé con una sonrisilla.  
- Pero eso fue un caso de fuerza mayor – alegó él -. Tú estabas en celo, y tu olor estaba por toda mi cama. Era imposible resistirse. Además, si te acuerdas, no quise hacerlo en tu casa. Y no quise por respeto a tu padre, porque, bueno, esa seguía siendo su casa.  
- Pero si, prácticamente, me sacaste volando de allí, ¿eso es respetarle? – me reí.  
- Era mejor que quedarse en tu habitación, con tus tías afuera oyéndolo todo, ¿no te parece? – se defendió, riéndose -. Y vuelvo a decir que no me parecía… Dios, odio reconocer esto, pero es que es así. Tu padre me pidió que lo respetase, y no me parecía correcto hacerte el amor en su casa, ¿ok? Ya está, ya lo he dicho.  
- ¿Y llevarse a su hija en plena noche para hacerle el amor bajo la lluvia te pareció más correcto? – volví a reír.  
- Era mejor que la primera opción – rebatió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas -. Además, en ese momento no es que mi cabeza estuviera para pensar mucho, la verdad.  
- ¿Y… tienes pensado respetarlo toda la semana? – inquirí, confiriéndole a mis palabras un tono insinuante mientras mis dedos comenzaban a descender lentamente por su pecho y bajaban un poco su camiseta.  
- Qué remedio, aunque, para ser sinceros, no sé si aguantaré toda la semana – murmuró, acariciando mi espalda.

Me pegué más a él.

- Bueno, pero, al menos, podrás besarme para darme las buenas noches, ¿no? – bisbiseé, sonriéndole en los labios.  
- Claro, nena, eso no me lo quita nadie – susurró con otra sonrisa.

Y comenzamos a besarnos.

De pronto, unos ruidos nos hicieron bajar de nuestra nube y Jacob soltó mis labios.

- ¿Qué son esos golpes? – preguntó. Entonces, se quedó paralizado -. Ay, dios, no será el cabecero de…  
- Oh, no, Dios… - lamenté, despegándome de él para ponerme boca arriba y llevar la sábana a mi cara para tapar esa vergüenza ajena -. Son mis padres…  
- ¿Esos son tus padres? – inquirió, sorprendido.  
- Sí – gemí.

Y eso que su dormitorio quedaba bastante lejos del nuestro.

Jacob hundió el rostro en la almohada y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- No me lo puedo creer – me quejé con otro lamento, destapándome -. ¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí?

Mi chico por fin levantó la cara del almohadón, aunque seguía riéndose.

- Se ve que tu madre le está dando un premio a tu padre por esforzarse en ser moderno y tu padre se lo está tomado al pie de la letra – se burló.  
- Pues podía haber esperado a que nos durmiésemos o algo – refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.  
- Vamos, nena, déjalos que disfruten un poco. Creo que tu padre se lo merece por dejarnos dormir juntos, ¿no te parece?  
- No digo que no, pero es que…  
- Madre mía, qué rapidez – murmuró con guasa -. No sabía que se podía llegar a esas velocidades.  
- Bueno, supongo que para ellos es una velocidad normal – afirmé de mala gana.

Se quedó a la espera, entornando los ojos mientras ponía atención.

- Es increíble – habló finalmente -. No me da tiempo a contar los golpecitos.  
- ¡Jake! – le regañé, pegándole un manotazo en el brazo, aunque su risa contagiosa hizo que la mía se escapara.

Tuve que taparle la boca con las dos manos para amortiguar sus carcajadas, si bien yo también me reía.

- Jake, para… - me reí -. Nos van a oír.

Jacob consiguió despejar su boca e interpuso sus manos para bloquear a las mías.

- Qué nos van a oír – contradijo mientras forcejeábamos entre risas -. ¿No ves que si no paran, es porque están demasiado entretenidos?  
- Jake… – le reñí, riéndome y peleándome con sus manos.  
- Tu padre es una verdadera máquina, a partir de ahora será mi héroe, en serio – siguió -. Ya tengo un sobrenombre para él.  
- No…, para… - no podía dejar de reírme y ya me dolía el abdomen.  
- Edward, el taladrador – se carcajeó.  
- Basta – carcajeé yo también -. Ahora verás.

Sus manos no me dejaban alcanzar su boca, así que me incorporé y me senté sobre él sin que nuestras risas cesaran y nuestros brazos dejaran de pelear.

De repente, los golpecitos cesaron y Jacob y yo nos quedamos tiesos, con los brazos estirados y las manos agarradas.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? – cuchicheé -. Nos han oído y han parado.

Tan pronto como acabé de decir la frase, los ruidos volvieron a escucharse.

- Vamos, sólo han cambiado de postura – bisbiseó con esa sonrisita suya burlona.  
- Idiota – me reí otra vez, tratando de darle una pequeña bofetada que me fue imposible por su oposición.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que no se les oye? Me refiero a jadear ni nada. Solamente se oye el taladro.  
- Jake… - le advertí, aunque no podía dejar de reír.  
- Ya tengo un sobrenombre para tu madre – y se rió con malicia.  
- No…, Jake…, no lo digas – le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.  
- Bella, la silenciosa – soltó con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Eres un tonto – me reí.

Después de otro rato forcejeando, Jacob se rindió y se dejó ganar. Mis manos apresaron a las suyas, aplastándolas contra la almohada y yo me quedé reclinada sobre él, con gran parte de mi melena a ambos lados de mi cuello cayendo encima de su torso.

- Guau, ¿vas a atarme a la cama y a moverte sobre mí como una leona? – murmuró con voz seductora, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Ojalá pudiera…

- Qué más quisieras tú – le contesté con otra sonrisa.  
- Sabes que eso me vuelve completamente loco, preciosa.  
- Yo nunca te he atado a la cama – bisbiseé.  
- Pero sí que eres una leona – y su sonrisa pícara se amplió.

Sentí tanto calor en las mejillas, que aunque estábamos a oscuras, seguro que relumbraban como un hierro candente.

- Jake… - le regañé en voz baja.  
- Nessie, la leona… - susurró, insinuante.  
- ¿Vas a ser bueno?  
- Yo siempre soy bueno, nena – afirmó con esa misma sonrisa a la vez que entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Ay, qué tentación…

Pero, para mi desgracia, no podía ser.

- Pues, vamos, a dormir – y le di un beso corto.

Cuando iba a soltar sus manos para incorporarme, apresó mis dedos y no me dejó.

- ¿A dormir? – objetó.  
- ¿No decías que respetabas a mi padre? – sonreí.  
- Pero ahora está demasiado concentrado, nena, no se va a enterar de nada – alegó con un aire implorante.

Tiró de mis manos con suavidad hacia arriba, de modo que mi pecho se posó sobre el suyo y nuestros rostros se pegaron, y después las soltó para rodear mi espalda.

Su abrasador aliento ya acariciaba mis labios y no pude evitar estremecerme. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir, y, aún así, me costó muchísimo.

- Claro que va a enterarse – rebatí, levantándome un poco con ayuda de mis brazos, aunque los suyos seguían sin dejarme escapar -. Seguro que puede oír nuestros gritos perfectamente.

Los míos seguro que se oían desde Asia.

- Yo llevo gritando desde que me metí en la cama contigo y todavía no ha venido a vernos… - declaró con voz sugerente -. Es más, él está a lo suyo, ya lo ves.  
- Jake, eres un caso… - reí, negando con la cabeza.  
- Ay – suspiró, intencionadamente alto -. Veo que no ha caido.  
- No, no ha caido – sonreí, y le di un beso en la nariz.  
- Sí, definitivamente, esta semana va a ser muy dura – se lamentó mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo y me acomodaba de costado, otra vez en su lado derecho.

Cogí su mano izquierda y tiré de él, haciendo que se girase hacia mí. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y me acurruqué en su cómodo y calientito pecho, inspirando su efluvio primero y apoyando mi mejilla en el mismo después.

Sonreí de felicidad.

- Buenas noches – murmuré con un ronroneo, achuchándole otro poco.  
- Buenas noches – susurró.

Me olió el pelo y apretó su abrazo.

Estaba asustada.

La densa niebla apenas me dejaba ver nada, aunque era una bruma baja que se extendía por toda la media luna de la playa y dejaba a la vista la parte superior de la Isla de James, con esa corona de altos abetos alzada sobre su escarpada cumbre.

La arena que pisaba era más fría de lo normal y el sonido de las olas que rompían en la orilla se oía lejano, casi como un murmullo apagado que rebotaba con eco en mis oídos. Ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Hasta que otro sonido me sobresaltó.

Era un bombeo rítmico y pausado, y procedía de mi mano. Bajé el rostro y miré horrorizada cómo el corazón de aquel lobo Alfa reposaba en mi palma. Aún latía, vivo, y su sangre, aún caliente, se deslizaba por mi piel, metiéndose entre mis dedos para caer en forma de largas gotas que se desparramaban sobre la grisácea arena.

Intenté deshacerme de él, tirándolo en el suelo, sin embargo, mi mano no se movía, otra vez estaba inmovilizada.

Unas pisadas irrumpieron en escena delante de mí y me hicieron levantar el rostro súbitamente. Me quedé en espera, asustada, con ese corazón latiendo en mi palma y con el mío propio retumbándome en el pecho, preparada para ver aparecer a Razvan.

Una figura gris empezó a dibujarse en la niebla, hasta que ese tupido velo me dejó ver quién era.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con frenetismo, aunque esta vez alocado por la alegría, como el millón de mariposas que volaban por mi estómago.

- Nessie – me saludó Jake con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a mí con presteza.

Quise sonreír, pero mi boca no me respondió.

Y entonces, Jacob se paró en seco frente a mí y su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse, transformando esa preciosa sonrisa paulatinamente en un gesto de dolor desgarrador.

En un primer momento pensé que era el corazón que tenía en mi mano lo que le causaba esa horrible reacción, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Él no parecía poder ver ese sangriento órgano.

- Jake, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté, preocupada.

No me escuchaba a mí. Otras palabras lo estaban engañando, haciéndole sufrir profundamente. Eso, y su cara de honda angustia, se me clavaron en el alma.

- Jake – lo llamé con un frágil hilo de voz.

Pero él seguía sin escucharme, sus preciosos y expresivos ojos negros se entornaron con dolor mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eran mis palabras, mis palabras le hacían daño.

- ¡Jake, te quiero! – sollocé.

Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban secos.

Su pie dio un paso hacia atrás. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y un frío gélido comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

- ¡No, Jake! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! – lloré desconsoladamente -. ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Te amo!

Mis lágrimas no salían por mis ojos, mis piernas no podían moverse, estaba encerrada en mi cuerpo, encerrada, cautiva, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para moverme, para hablar, sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y Jacob se dio la vuelta para echar a correr, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡JAKE!

Mi inaudible grito desgarrador se perdió junto al amor de mi vida, mi único amor, el único hombre que mi corazón podría amar, y él se había esfumado sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

La desolación y un profundo dolor se apoderaron de mí y sentí cómo mis piernas flaqueaban y querían doblarse para arrodillarse sobre la arena. Mi cerebro quería desmayarse, la angustia que se clavaba en mi pecho era demasiado dolorosa. Pero ni eso me fue permitido.

Y entonces, otra cosa me espantó de nuevo.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en el corazón de mi mano. Una mancha de color marrón oscuro empezó a extenderse desde el centro del órgano y fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta que lo cubrió entero.

Otro sentimiento helado me traspasó de arriba a abajo, otro mal presagio, y este era especialmente malo.

- No… – murmuré, intentando limpiar la mancha con la otra mano – No – mascullé más fuerte, siguiendo con mi afán. Era inútil, el oscuro color ya había impregnado todo el tejido -. No, ¡no! ¡NO!  
- Nessie…

Mi cabeza se alzó con precipitación para mirar al frente. Niebla, eso era lo único que tenía delante.

- ¡Jake! – le llamé, nerviosamente.  
- Nessie… - se oyó detrás de la niebla.

Mis piernas por fin pudieron responderme y se movieron para buscarlo neuróticamente entre esa espesa cortina, aunque mi mano no soltó el corazón. Por alguna razón, ahora sentía que tenía que protegerlo, llevarlo conmigo.

- ¡Jake! – grité, y esta vez mi voz sonó alta y clara.  
- Nessie…

Pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte, por ningún sitio, era como si la niebla se lo hubiera tragado.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – chillé, agitando mi mano libre para apartar la densa bruma. Sin embargo, mi Jacob no estaba -. ¡Jake! ¡Jake!

Nessie…

Nessie…

- Nessie, vamos, despierta – escuché mientras mi cuerpo era mecido por un suave balanceo.  
- ¡Jake! – mis párpados se abrieron de sopetón y me incorporé con la misma rapidez, quedándome sentada en ese sitio extraño mientras respiraba a mil por hora.

Parpadeé, completamente desorientada, y después me miré la mano. Estaba vacía y limpia, sin un rastro de sangre…

- Ya está, preciosa, ha sido una pesadilla – me dijo Jake, preocupado, girándome para que lo viese.

Ahí estaba él, a mi lado, y por fin recordé que estaba en casa de mis padres.

- Jake – sollocé al verle, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Le toqué el rostro para verificar que no seguía soñando y uní mis labios a los suyos para besarle con frenetismo, como si hiciera mil años que no lo hiciera. Su boca acompasó a la mía y sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza. Mis manos se perdieron por su pelo, su espalda y sus amplios hombros, intentando por todos los medios que no se separase de mí jamás.

Sin embargo, Jacob despegó su boca de la mía, aunque necesitó de unos cuantos intentos para conseguirlo, ya que mis labios se negaban y los suyos no podían evitar corresponderles. Finalmente, logró parar.

- Uf, nena, si no lo dejamos, voy a volverme loco – susurró con su sonrisa torcida mientras su frente acariciaba a la mía e intentaba que su respiración volviese a su ritmo pausado de siempre.  
- Lo siento… - murmuré, ruborizada, si bien mis manos se opusieron a dejar su pelo y su espalda.  
- No importa – se separó un poco de mí y comenzó a secarme las lágrimas de mi rostro con esos sedosos dedos, apartando mi cabello hacia atrás y metiéndolo detrás de mis orejas. Me quedé atontada, mirando mis adorados ojos negros mientras él realizaba todas esas placenteras y relajantes caricias -. Me has asustado, ¿sabes? – confesó con un murmullo, llevando esas pupilas a las mías -. Por más que te llamaba, no te despertabas.  
- Era un sueño muy profundo.  
- Solamente ha sido una pesadilla.  
- No – negué con la cabeza, mirándole con preocupación -. Ha sido la misma pesadilla – desvelé con un hilo de voz -, se ha repetido, sólo que, esta vez, Razvan no estaba, y la que llevaba el corazón de ese lobo en la mano era yo. Esto quiere decir algo, Jake, es un sueño premonitorio.  
- ¿Un sueño premonitorio?  
- Sí. ¿Recuerdas aquella pesadilla que tenía? Aquella en la que tú te enfrentabas con el licántropo en la nieve y él te mordía… - todavía me estremecía al recordarlo.  
- Luego, se cumplió – recordó, hablando con entendimiento.  
- Exacto – murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Bueno, preciosa, pero que se cumpliera aquel sueño, no quiere decir que esta pesadilla se vaya a cumplir también – afirmó en un intento de calmarme y animarme -. Para empezar, sería imposible que un corazón latiese fuera de su dueño, ¿no te parece? – sonrió, pasándome los dedos por el pelo.  
- Bueno, pero puede que sea una cosa simbólica que signifique algo. Lo que pasa es que no sé lo que significa – suspiré con desazón.

Jacob se quedó mirándome, pensativo.

- Podemos preguntarle a Alice, puede que ella sepa lo que significa – sugirió.  
- Sí, es buena idea – asentí -. Le preguntaré mañana.  
- Bien. Ya verás cómo no es nada y solamente es un mal sueño – aseguró, acariciándome la mejilla -. ¿Ya estás mejor?  
- Sí – sonreí, y le di un beso corto.  
- Bueno, pues vamos a dormir – exhaló, echándose de lado.

Levantó el brazo para que me acurrucase junto a él con una enorme sonrisa. Le sonreí y así lo hice. Me acomodé en su pecho, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me dio un beso en la frente.

Enseguida me relajé del todo. Sus fuertes brazos me hacían sentir tan segura y protegida; él siempre había sido mi ángel de la guarda.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en esa horrible pesadilla, en ese rostro de Jacob desfigurado por el dolor, un dolor que yo misma le había infringido. Recordar esa parte del sueño hizo que me diera un escalofrío.

- Jake – le llamé con un murmullo.  
- Dime.

Alcé el rostro para mirarle y él bajó el suyo, haciendo que nuestros dos semblantes quedasen a un palmo.

- Prométeme que jamás olvidarás que te quiero – susurré.  
- ¿Qué? – inquirió sin comprender.  
- Pase lo que pase, aunque no te lo pueda decir, quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre seré tuya, que te amo, y que siempre, siempre te amaré.  
- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – sus cejas bajaron con extrañeza.  
- No lo sé…, es una especie de intuición – manifesté con un poco de ansiedad.  
- Nessie, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – murmuró.  
- Prométemelo – le imploré, subiendo la mano para acariciar su hermoso rostro -, prométeme que nunca olvidarás que te quiero.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos durante un instante.

- Te lo prometo – dijo por fin.  
- Gracias – sonreí -. Te quiero.  
- Te quiero – sonrió él también.

Acercó su rostro y me besó con dulzura durante unos minutos, tiempo en el que mis mariposas y la energía de siempre se dejaron notar.

Nos obligamos a terminar el beso y yo volví a refugiarme en su pecho. Ese silencio que quedó a continuación me hizo caer en algo.

- Ya no se oye a mis padres – cuchicheé, riéndome.  
- A lo mejor se han ido a cazar, después de tanto…  
- No empieces – le paré, poniéndole la mano en la boca a la vez que nos reíamos.

Jacob consiguió ladear la cara y deshacerse de mi palma.

- Has empezado tú – alegó en voz baja.  
- Bueno, pues ya está – zanjé con una risilla -. Ahora a dormir.

Le di un beso corto, volví a su torso y le achuché otro poco, ronroneando mientras me ponía cómoda. Jacob soltó una risa sorda.

- Buenas noches, Nessie – susurró en mi pelo.  
- Buenas noches, Jake.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me apretó con mimo.

No tardé mucho más en dormirme entre esos brazos protectores de mi ángel de la guarda. En el sueño que tuve a continuación también salía Jacob, pero, esta vez, corría alegre junto a mí por la orilla de una playa paradisíaca de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas de color azul verdoso, y su rostro desbordaba felicidad.


	16. Conversación Pendiente

CONVERSACIÓN PENDIENTE :

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, pues la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas me impedía hacerlo de una manera más rápida. Cuando mis pupilas se acostumbraron a esa claridad, pude ver al ser más maravilloso del universo a mi lado.

Jacob estaba recostado junto a mí, de lado, me miraba maravillado mientras sus dedos pasaban entre mi pelo para peinarme con delicadeza.

- Buenos días, preciosa – me sonrió.  
- Buenos días – sonreí yo también.

Le agarré de su camiseta interior y tiré de él para que se acercara. Así lo hizo, se arrimó a mí y comenzó a besarme lentamente, poniendo empeño en cada beso, en cada contacto, en cada roce…

Despertarse así cada mañana era un privilegio.

Separamos nuestros labios, tomamos una buena bocanada de aire y nos sonreímos de nuevo.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó con un susurro -. Quitando esa pesadilla, claro.  
- Sí – sonreí otra vez -. ¿Y tú?  
- Sí.  
- Eso le gustará a papá – me burlé.  
- Muy graciosa – contestó con retintín.

Se me escapó una risilla. Me dio un beso corto y se despegó de mí, echándose boca arriba en la cama.

- ¿Me ducho yo primero? – inquirí.  
- Sí, que así me quedo un ratito más aquí… - bostezó.  
- Hay que ver qué perezoso – me reí, levantándome.

Volvió a bostezar mientras se espatarraba y ponía sus largos brazos en cruz, ocupando todo el camastro, y mi boca volvió a dejar salir otra risilla.

- Voy a la ducha.  
- Ok – rezongó.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza, y salí del dormitorio.

Entré en el enorme cuarto de baño para ducharme. Una vez que terminé de hacerlo, me puse el albornoz blanco y me desenredé el pelo.

Me disponía a salir del baño, cuando Rosalie apareció tras la puerta al abrirla.

- Hola, cielo, vengo a peinarte – me anunció con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Rose – exclamé, encantada -. Pasa – y me aparté para dejarla entrar.

Pasó al cuarto de baño como una exhalación, y con la misma rapidez, preparó todos los artilugios, incluida una silla que no sé ni de dónde la sacó.

- Siéntate – me exhortó, señalando el asiento con la mano.  
- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – confesé, obedeciendo.

Mi tía soltó una risita alegre de satisfacción y enseguida se puso manos a la obra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi cabeza se llenó de tirones supersónicos y de mechones que se iban colocando en su sitio milagrosamente. En menos de cinco minutos, Rose apagó el secador de mano y mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado.

- ¡Rose, eres única! ¡Eres genial! – alabé al ver los resultados.  
- Lo sé – suspiró con alegría.

Mi pelo lucía con esa cascada natural de rizos abiertos que sólo ella era capaz de conseguir.

Me levanté, la abracé y le di un beso en esa mejilla pétrea y fría.

- Muchas gracias – sonreí.  
- De nada, cielo – sonrió ella también. Entonces, su cara se desfiguró con una mueca de hastío -. ¿Ya se ha levantado tu perro?  
- Rose – la regañé.  
- Lo siento, es que desde que llegó a esta casa, todo huele fatal otra vez – resopló.  
- Yo diría que lo has echado de menos, por eso estás tan pendiente de él – declaré, sonriente, pellizcándole la mejilla.  
- ¿Yo pendiente de ese perro tonto? – cuestionó con otra cara de asco -. No digas tonterías – chistó, enfadada, aunque me pareció más bien fingido.

Y tampoco negó mi primera afirmación.

Le dio un manotazo a su pelo con orgullo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Te veo abajo.  
- Ok – sonreí.

Y desapareció, dándole otro bandazo a su melena.

Me reí con otra risilla y salí del baño para dirigirme al dormitorio, en el cual entré acto seguido.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – me preguntó Jacob, levantándose de la cama.  
- ¿Todavía sigues ahí? – me reí.  
- Ya estoy, ya estoy.

Se puso en pie, se estiró, bostezando, y se acercó a mí.

Entonces, se quedó parado y me miró pasmado.

- Vaya, estás preciosa – murmuró.  
- Rose y sus manos mágicas – afirmé con una sonrisa, atusándome el cabello.  
- No. Eres tú. Tú eres preciosa – aseguró, acariciándome la mejilla con sus suaves dedos, haciendo que el vello se me pusiera de punta.

Le sonreí, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un beso en los labios.

- ¿Vas a ducharte? – le pregunté.  
- Sí.  
- Yo me voy a vestir y te espero en la cocina, ¿ok?  
- Ok – sonrió.

Me dio otro beso, lo dejé libre y salió de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la ventana y corrí las cortinas, abriendo la puerta de la terraza para que ventilase un poco el dormitorio.

El paisaje que se presentó ante mí me hizo salir para verlo mejor. Quité la nieve de la barandilla y me apoyé en ella con los brazos para observar la panorámica de los Montes Chugach. Esas montañas estaban completamente nevadas, así como el resto del paisaje que se extendía en el horizonte, que estaba cubierto por una densa alfombra blanca.

No estuve mucho rato ahí, puesto que el penetrante frío enseguida se metió por mi albornoz y terminé entrando en la habitación de nuevo.

Abrí el armario y pensé durante un rato la ropa que iba a ponerme, aunque no me costó mucho escoger lo que quería. Unos pantalones jean pitillo y un jersey azul de lana, de cuello alto, fue lo que me pareció más ideal para la baja temperatura que hacía en el exterior. Me vestí, dejé el albornoz junto a la ropa sucia del butacón, me calcé las botas de nieve y salí del dormitorio.

Jacob seguía duchándose cuando pasé frente a la puerta del baño, seguí de frente y bajé las escaleras.

La cocina de la vivienda de mis padres estaba vacía, pero un olor a huevos revueltos, beicon y tortitas venía de la otra parte de la casa.

Salí por la puerta que comunicaba las dos viviendas y llegué a la cocina de la parte del resto de mi familia. Mi boca se quedó colgando cuando vi toda aquella comida sobre la mesa.

- Lo ha preparado Esme - desveló Alice, que salió de la nada y se puso a mi lado -. Buenos días – me dio un beso en la mejilla y pegó un brinco para sentarse en la meseta.  
- Buenos días – sonreí, observando todo aquel desayuno.  
- ¿Qué tal han dormido? – quiso saber.  
- Bien – y de pronto, me acordé de mi pesadilla -. Alice.  
- Dime.  
- Tú sabes de significados de los sueños, ¿no? – interrogué, apoyando mi cadera en la encimera, a su lado.  
- Un poco – se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Qué significa soñar con un corazón?  
- Depende. ¿Qué has soñado? – quiso saber, con esa suspicacia que había hecho que se diese cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de algún sueño mío.  
- ¿Recuerdas ese lobo normal al que Razvan le quitó el corazón?  
- Sí, claro.  
- Bueno, verás, he tenido dos pesadillas – empecé a explicarle -. En la primera aparecía Razvan, y tenía el corazón de ese lobo en la mano. El corazón latía y estaba vivo. Después de eso salía Jacob y yo no podía moverme, ni hablar, y él empezó a ponerse muy triste, pero por más que le decía que lo quería, no me escuchaba, es como si él oyese otra cosa. Y tampoco podía llorar – recordé –. Entonces se daba la vuelta y se perdía en la niebla para siempre… – musité con un hilo de voz al recordar ese horrible rostro de angustia. Tomé aire y seguí hablando –. La segunda pesadilla era casi igual, sólo que la que llevaba el corazón en la mano era yo, Razvan no aparecía, y cuando Jacob se perdía en la niebla, al corazón le salía una mancha marrón oscuro que se extendía rápidamente. Yo intentaba limpiarla, pero no había forma, y luego sentí que tenía que llevar conmigo ese corazón, no sé, que tenía que protegerlo…

Mi tía se quedó pensativa.

- No sé qué puede significar. Normalmente, un corazón suele simbolizar el amor, la vida y también la relación con la persona del sexo opuesto más importante, en el caso de una mujer su padre o, si la tiene, su pareja – mi propio corazón sufrió un calambre, de la impresión –. Pero ese corazón no es el tuyo, ni tampoco el de Jacob… – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, con un gesto reflexivo –. Puede que el hecho de que ese corazón fuera el del líder de esa manada te haya afectado y lo hayas relacionado en tu subconsciente con Jacob, ya que después sentiste que debías protegerlo al verlo enfermo.  
- ¿Quieres decir… que el corazón se oscureció porque mi relación con Jacob irá mal? – pregunté, llevándome la mano al pecho.  
- No, claro que no – declaró sin un mínimo de duda en el tono de su voz –. Soñar con un corazón enfermo significa preocupación por esa persona, no que la relación vaya a ir mal. Bueno, también puede significar una enfermedad, pero en el caso de Jacob eso sería imposible, así que no lo veo probable. Lo más seguro es que estés preocupada por Jacob, más que de Jacob, con algo relacionado con él. Estoy segura que sueñas con eso porque te preocupas por él, por sus salidas con la mandada y esos peligros que siempre revolotean a su alrededor, eso añadiendo los nervios de la boda y todo el asunto de tu amiga – llevó su mano helada a mi mejilla para acariciármela -. No le des más importancia. No todos los sueños tienen por qué significar algo. Los sueños, sueños son – y alzó sus estrechos hombros.  
- No, Alice – negué con la cabeza, mirándola con desasosiego evidente –. Este sueño significa algo, lo sé… Trae un mal augurio…

Los ojos dorados de mi tía estudiaron mi expresión durante un rato.

- Yo no he visto que vaya a pasar nada malo – declaró finalmente, con certidumbre.  
- ¿Seguro? – inquirí, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Hay una parte de mi futuro y del resto de nosotros que no puedo ver bien, pero es un periodo corto de tiempo, el de un acontecimiento importante, e intuyo mucha felicidad – me desveló -. Y eso sólo puede ser porque estaremos en La Push rodeados de metamorfos, así que te aseguro que no pasará nada malo y que habrá boda, y será perfecta, ya lo verás – aseguró, sonriéndome.

Aún sentía que ese sueño era un mal presagio, pero sus palabras me calmaron un poco en cierto modo, porque ella había intuido felicidad.

Le sonreí, más aliviada, me despegué de la meseta y abracé su pequeño cuerpecito.

- Gracias, tía – le agradecí, dándole un beso.  
- De nada, cielo – sonrió ella también, frotándome la espalda -. Y ahora será mejor que pruebes ese desayuno, si no, se enfriará y Esme se llevará un disgusto – dijo, separándose de mí.  
- Sí, estoy esperando a que llegue Jake.

Alice se bajó de la encimera con otro ágil brinco.

- Pues yo voy al salón a buscar a los demás – anunció.  
- Es verdad, ¿dónde están todos?  
- Carlisle y Esme se han ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Louis y Monique, Em, Rose, Jazz y yo estábamos viendo la televisión, y tus padres se fueron de caza de madrugada, así que estarán al llegar.  
- Ah.

Al final, Jacob tenía razón y se habían ido a cazar por la noche.

- Bueno, vengo ahora – canturreó mientras salía por la puerta.  
- Ok – sonreí, dándome la vuelta hacia la mesa.

Me quedé observando ese mantel repleto de comida, y ese pastel de fresas que a Esme le salía tan bien llamó especialmente mi atención.

No pude evitar sucumbir a la tentación y cogí una de las fresas que adornaban el postre.

Cuando estaba apunto de llevármela a la boca, una manaza me la quitó por las espaldas. Giré medio cuerpo para mirar y vi cómo Jake se la metía en la boca a toda prisa mientras sonreía.

- ¡Jake! – le regañé, riéndome.

Se carcajeó con travesura y me rodeó por detrás con esos brazos fuertes y cálidos para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Qué bien huele! – exclamó, despegándose de mí para sentarse corriendo en la mesa.  
- Lo que yo dije ayer, esto es como un hotel de cinco estrellas – me reí, tomando asiento a su lado.  
- Ya te digo – rió, frotándose las manos mientras pensaba por dónde empezar.

Acabábamos de comenzar a desayunar, cuando Alice llegó con el resto de mis tíos, que nos dieron los buenos días, bueno, excepto Rose, que a mí ya me los había dado y a Jacob le dedicó un hola, perro con una mueca de hastío fingido. Se sentaron a nuestro alrededor y la mesa se llenó de charlas.

Creía que no íbamos a ser capaces de terminar todo lo que había sobre el mantel, pero me equivoqué. Esme había calculado a la perfección, puesto que ya sabía todo lo que comía mi chico.

Justo cuando terminamos, la mesa empezó a revolverse.

- Bueno, me voy al salón a jugar con la consola – anunció Emmett con una sonrisa enorme mientras se levantaba de su silla y ya salía disparado por la puerta.  
- Te acompaño – le siguió Rosalie.  
- ¿No nos van a ayudar a recoger todo esto? – inquirí, viendo cómo mis tíos se escaqueaban.  
- Ah, yo acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un recado muy importante – alegó Alice, y acto seguido sólo se vio un borrón que se esfumaba a toda prisa.  
- Voy contigo – y Jasper salió tras ella.  
- Tendrán problemas… - murmuré, frunciendo el ceño y los labios, aunque pronto lo cambié por una sonrisa.

Nada más levantarnos de la mesa, mis padres aparecieron por la puerta y pasaron a la cocina, hoy estaban especialmente alegres.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y no pudimos disimular una sonrisita cómplice que no escapó a los ojos de mi padre, aunque también vio nuestras mentes, por supuesto.

Papá carraspeó, juraría que algo apurado, y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días, princesa – sonrió.  
- Buenos días – le saludé con otra sonrisa mayor.

Volvió a carraspear y le dejó paso a mamá.

- Buenos días, chicos – siguió ella, toda sonriente, dándonos un beso en la mejilla a Jacob y a mí -. ¿Han dormido bien?

Papá ya le estaba echando una mirada asesina a Jake, seguramente porque estaba viendo lo que éste estaba apunto de soltar por esa boca.

- Sí, hemos dormido genial – intervine yo con una sonrisa antes de que a mi novio se le ocurriera decir algo.

Le agarré del brazo y le di un apretón con la mano para advertirle; la sonrisa de Jacob se amplió, aunque conseguí mi objetivo y no dijo nada.

- Me alegro – dijo mamá -. Oye, Jake, ¿te importa si te la robo un rato? Me apetece dar un paseo con ella, bueno, si a ti te apetece, claro – terminó, dirigiéndose a mí.  
- ¿Cómo no me va a apetecer? – exclamé, cambiando el brazo de Jake por el de mi madre.  
- Estupendo – sonrió ella, poniendo su mano sobre la mía -. No te preocupes, Jake, no te la quitaré demasiado tiempo.  
- No importa, pasenlo bien – sonrió él.  
- Vendré luego, ¿ok?  
- Sí, sí, vayanse ya – me instó, haciendo gestos con las manos -. Yo me quedaré aquí fregando esto.  
- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, así tú y yo hablaremos sobre ese… sobrenombre que me has puesto – declaró mi padre con una voz y un semblante amenazantes.  
- No te quejes, te he puesto un sobrenombre muy genial – afirmó Jake con una sonrisita burlona -. Además, la culpa es suya.  
- En eso te doy la razón – aceptó con resignación.  
- ¿De qué sobrenombre hablan? – quiso saber mamá con una sonrisa inocente.  
- Mejor no te lo digo… - murmuró mi padre.

Mamá frunció el ceño con extrañeza, aunque tampoco dijo nada.

- Bueno, vamos – me azuzó ella, empujándome hacia delante.  
- Que te sea leve – le cuchicheé a Jacob con una risilla, y me dio tiempo a darle un beso corto en los labios.

Salimos de la cocina, pasamos a su parte de la casa y subimos al dormitorio, ya que tenía que coger un gorro de lana y unos guantes que me había comprado junto a la parca específicamente para venir a Alaska.

Me puse toda esa ropa extra y salimos de la vivienda de mis padres por la puerta que daba al exterior.

- ¡Está nevando! – exclamé, alzando las manos para que unos cuantos copos cayeran sobre mis guantes.

Mi boca era la única que soltaba un vaho caliente que se difuminaba en el gélido ambiente.

- Sí, aquí nieva todo el invierno – se rió ella al ver mi entusiasmo.  
- Qué genial – y me agarré a su brazo de nuevo.

Comenzamos a caminar por la nieve, internándonos en el bosque que rodeaba a la casa. Mi madre lo hacía con gracilidad, casi parecía que sus pies flotaban sobre la nívea superficie, en cambio, mis botas se hundían en cada paso que daba, parecía una patosa, y eso que era mitad vampiro. El suelo no era lo único, las copas de los árboles y las ramas también estaban cubiertas de esa gruesa capa blanca, confiriéndole al boscaje un aire bucólico y de postal de Navidad.

- Te vas a congelar a mi lado – me advirtió mamá.  
- Vamos, voy muy abrigada – aseguré con alegría.  
- ¿Jacob tuvo algún problema con el señor Farrow para poder venir? – inquirió -. No quisiera que esto le causara algún problema en el trabajo.  
- No, para nada – reí -. Jake es el ojito derecho del señor Farrow. Va a tener que hacer alguna hora extra las próximas semanas, pero es lo único que le exigió.  
- Vaya, sí que lo tiene bien considerado.  
- Sí – volví a reír.  
- ¿Estás contenta de haber venido?  
- ¿Bromeas? Estoy feliz, bueno, estamos felices – maticé con una risita -. Esto es una maravilla, y ya teníamos muchas ganas de verlos y de conocer la casa. Y encima, me libro de una semana de clase.  
- Nosotros también teníamos muchas ganas de que vinieran – declaró, pasando su brazo por mi espalda para estrecharme contra ella y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me soltó para no hacerme pasar más frío y nos quedamos en silencio durante un corto rato, en el que se escuchó el chillido de un águila que sobrevolaba por encima de los altos pinos.

- Renesmee.  
- Dime.  
- Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón – musitó, frotándose las manos sin parar.

Me paré en seco al ver su rostro enfrascado y compungido, obligando a que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Pedirme perdón? – inquirí sin comprender -. ¿Por qué?  
- Por todo lo que te hice pasar por mi turbación con el tema de Jacob.

Pestañeé, un poco sorprendida, puesto que yo ya ni me acordaba de todo aquello.

- No hay nada que perdonar, mamá – sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto -. Eso ya pasó, y además, tú misma lo has dicho, todo se debió a tu turbación.  
- Si, ya lo sé – asintió, cerrando los ojos con preocupación -. Sin embargo, quiero contártelo todo y explicártelo.  
- Ya me lo explicó papá en su momento – le calmé, acariciando su mejilla de mármol.  
- Sí, pero yo tengo una conversación pendiente contigo – manifestó, cogiendo mi mano para darle un beso en el dorso. Después, la bajo y la rodeó con sus dos manos -. Quiero hablarte de ello igualmente, explicarte yo misma lo que me pasó, por qué reaccionaba así, con esos celos, y por qué me centré especialmente en Jacob.  
- Mamá, no hay nada que explicar, en serio… - intenté que lo dejara.  
- No, deja que me explique – insistió, cogiéndose de mi brazo para empezar a caminar -. Esa turbación hacía que yo no fuese yo, me llevó a una espiral que hacía que mi cabeza reviviera todos esos sentimientos que tenía en mi vida humana hasta tal punto, que los sentía como reales, pero no lo eran, luego me di cuenta.

››Todo se me juntó. Para empezar, tu rápido crecimiento me afectó bastante, y no sólo por el hecho de que mi única hija ya fuera casi adulta en sólo seis años y no hubiera disfrutado de su niñez, sino porque me di cuenta de que, poco a poco, te ibas alejando de mí, cada vez más. Al principio, no quería reconocerlo, pero no me quedó más remedio que ver la verdad, que tú habías nacido para Jacob, y que jamás me perteneciste a mí ni a tu padre, siempre fuiste suya.

- Mamá…  
- Estoy bien, ya lo tengo muy asimilado – se rió, dándome palmaditas en la mano -. Eso ya lo he superado, no te preocupes. Además, no sólo fue eso lo que me afectó. Mi problema fue que se me juntaron muchas cosas y todo fue tan rápido… Tu crecimiento fue una elipse de la espiral, pero hubo más cosas.

››Siempre supe que tú y Jacob terminarian juntos, sabía que había otras posibilidades, por supuesto, pero era tan evidente. Ya eran almas gemelas incluso antes de que tú nacieses, pero cuando lo hiciste, se hizo aún más obvio. Y no sólo por sus similitudes, todo lo hacian de una forma completamente sincronizada, era increíble – sonrió con añoranza al recordar y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también -. Cuando tú saltabas hacia Jacob, él ya extendía los brazos al mismo tiempo, era como si ya supiese lo que pasaba por tu mente antes de que lo realizaras – rió -. Y siempre estaban juntos, a todas horas. Era imposible despegarte de él, hasta los invitados que tuvimos en casa para ayudarnos con los Vulturis, cuando vinieron la primera vez, se dieron cuenta de su gran apego. Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que tú también estabas imprimada de él, y cuando nos lo dijiste, y nos revelaste que te ibas a quedar en La Push con él, me afectó, porque siempre di por hecho que estaríamos juntas toda tu vida y que nada podría separarnos.

- Nada podrá separarnos nunca, mamá, aunque estemos lejos físicamente y no podamos vernos todos los días.  
- Sí, lo sé – suspiró como avergonzada -, pero en ese momento me afectó, porque se me juntó con el resto de cosas de la espiral, ¿comprendes? Y encima, me hizo comprender a Renée y empecé a sentirme un poco identificada con ella – agachó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el suelo -. Ella era otra elipse de la espiral.

››Y no sólo ella, Charlie también me preocupaba, y no sé por qué, empecé a pensar en el tema de la muerte y todas esas cosas, en que no iba a poder despedirme de Renée el día en que ella falleciera – sin duda, esto seguía preocupándole, porque hizo una pausa, tomó aire y siguió hablando -. También me dio por pensar en que no iba a poder tener más hijos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… En fin, que esa espiral hizo que me diera por pensar en cosas raras que no venían a cuento – volvió a reír, aunque, esta vez, no lo hizo con tanto brío como antes.

››Y ahora viene lo que te quería explicar, por qué Jacob era el núcleo de toda esa espiral – siguió, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

- Ya lo sé, papá me lo contó todo – le corté para evitarle el mal trago -. Todas esas cosas que te preocupaban fueron acumulándose poco a poco, y con mi rápido crecimiento, todo estalló y te hizo caer en esa espiral. Esa turbación hizo que entrases en un estado de confusión, que te perdieses a ti misma, incluso que añorases cosas que tenías en tu vida humana y que te diste cuenta que ya no ibas a volver a tener; y lo que más añorabas en ese momento era a Jacob, porque cuando eras humana, sentías una dependencia hacia él, y la turbación te hizo sentirla de nuevo, por eso sentiste que lo necesitabas. Y a la vez, la espiral hizo que tú revivieras todos esos sentimientos que tenías hacia Jacob en tu vida humana. Tú los sentías como reales, pero no lo eran. Y la turbación, o espiral, como tú la llamas, hacía que explotasen esos celos sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo, porque tú sentías que seguías enamorada de Jacob. Todo fue como una bola de nieve que se fue haciendo más grande. Papá también me explicó que esas turbaciones que les dan a los vampiros los vuelven más inestables e incontrolables, porque es un estado de enajenación transitoria, como una pequeña depresión, por eso te daban esos ataques de celos y no los podías controlar. Pero todo era como una ilusión, porque, en realidad, ya no sentías nada hacia él.  
- Vaya, veo que tu padre te lo ha explicado todo a la perfección – parpadeó, sorprendida.  
- Ya te lo dije – reí -. Papá me lo contó todo de pe a pa, y a Jacob también, así que no tienes que explicarme nada más, ¿ok? – le dije, acariciando su brazo -. Olvídalo de una vez, ya es agua pasada.

Mamá se paró y se puso frente a mí.

- Aún así, necesitaba decírtelo ahora que ya estoy curada, porque cuando sucedió todo, llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, pero no me sentía preparada – confesó, colocando dos mechones de mi pelo hacia delante -. Todo estaba demasiado reciente y todavía me daban esas explosiones de celos absurdos que podían seguir hiriéndote – sus manos dejaron mi cabello y su rostro bajó para mirar al suelo con pesar -. No quería que se repitiera lo que pasó aquel día, cuando llegaste después de estar con Jacob. No te imaginas lo que me arrepiento de ese comportamiento.

Ya sabía a qué día se refería. Ese en el que Jake y yo nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro por primera vez, el primer día de mi primer celo, ese en el que me había enzarzado con mi madre en una discusión por culpa de esos celos suyos, y yo también había tenido mi parte de culpa. Visto ahora en frío, y sabiendo todo lo de su turbación, veía los fallos que yo había cometido.

- No importa, mamá. Además, yo tampoco es que manejase muy bien el asunto – reconocí -. Debí de haberme callado y no azuzar más con mis contestaciones. Pero, ya sabes, a veces soy muy impulsiva y me puede mi temperamento – me reí.  
- Sí, sí que importa – opinó, siguiendo con esa expresión de angustia -, porque me hubiera gustado haber sido la misma de siempre, ser tu madre, pero tu amiga, que tú hubieses confiado en mí como siempre habías hecho y que me contaras tus sentimientos, tus confidencias. Y por culpa de esa turbación, me comporté como una idiota histérica. Además, sé que todo aquello de mis celos te afectó, por eso también quería pedirte perdón por habértelo hecho pasar tan mal.  
- No fue para tanto – dije para suavizar.  
- Sí, te hice pasar un mal rato – sonrió con redención, acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura.  
- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que tus celos me molestaban bastante – reconocí con una sonrisilla -, pero no por los celos en sí, sino porque actuabas de esa forma tan rara que hacía que no fueras tú misma, había veces que no te reconocía, y era una situación tan extraña… Aunque lo que más me dolía de todo era verte sufrir, ver que lo estabas pasando tan mal. Y esos sentimientos encontrados que tenías hacían que yo misma me bloquease y que no supiera qué hacer para aliviarte. No sé, fue todo un poco raro, la verdad – reí -. Pero ya pasó, y no merece la pena que perdamos más tiempo hablando de ello, ¿no te parece?  
- Tienes razón – asintió con una sonrisa, más aliviada -. Ahora me apetece recuperar todos esos meses tontos contigo. Sin embargo, también quiero pedirte perdón. ¿Me perdonas? – y estiró los brazos para que la abrazase.

Puse los ojos en blanco, porque no tenía nada que perdonarle, pero me acerqué a ella y la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza para que se sintiera mejor y lo dejase estar de una vez, aunque tengo que reconocer que también me apetecía darle un buen achuchón.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?  
- Sí – susurró, apretando su abrazo.  
- ¿Y la turbación ya se ha ido? – quise saber, despegándome un poco de su helado cuerpo, con las bajas temperaturas de allí ya tenía bastante, aunque lo hice para verla mejor -. ¿Ya estás curada del todo?  
- Sí, ya vuelvo a ser la misma de siempre – sonrió -. Y Jacob no me gusta nada de nada – su sonrisa perfecta se amplió.  
- Mejor – sonreí yo también, aunque en mi caso con malicia.

Se rió con esa risa que sonaba como el canto de una soprano y le di un beso en la mejilla, separándome de ella del todo.

Iba a iniciar la marcha, cuando ella me detuvo, agarrándome del brazo.

- Espera, quiero decirte una cosa.  
- ¿Más?  
- Sí, sólo es una cosa – hizo una pequeña pausa y clavó sus dorados ojos en los míos con determinación -. Ya sé que no hace falta que te diga nada, pero quiero que sepas que me hace muy, muy feliz que estés con Jacob y que el hombre que hayas escogido para casarte sea él – murmuró con un hilo de voz emocionado que hizo que mi garganta se viera invadida por un grueso nudo -. No habría nadie en este mundo mejor para ti, no podría entregarte a nadie más, y no habría nadie en este mundo mejor para él que tú. Me siento muy feliz por los dos, porque los quiero, y sé que estan hechos el uno para el otro, han nacido para estar juntos. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y les doy mi bendición.  
- Mamá… - murmuré, emocionada, abrazándola de nuevo -. Te quiero.

Ahora fue ella la que me separó para mirarme. Y volvió a hacerlo fijamente.

- Yo también te quiero, más que mi propia vida, no lo olvides nunca – susurró, pasando sus dedos fríos como la propia nieve que pisábamos, por mi mejilla.

Le sonreí y le di un efusivo abrazo con beso incluido.

- Bueno, lo dejaremos ya, ¿no? – protesté en broma mientras me despegaba de ella -. A este paso vas a hacerme llorar – y me limpié una lágrima con el nudillo de la mano.  
- Sí, ya está – suspiró con alegría, levantando los brazos para estirarse -. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Bajó los brazos para pasar uno de ellos por mi espalda. Me estrujó contra ella y me dio una serie de besos en el pómulo.

- ¡Ay, mamá! ¡Me vas a congelar! – me quejé entre risas, tratando de despegarla de mí.  
- Ah, claro, si yo fuera Jacob, seguro que no te opondrías… - insinuó, riéndose, a la vez que me liberaba.  
- Por supuesto que no. Jake siempre está calientito y nunca paso frío con él – afirmé, toda sonriente.

Mamá se rió y volvió a cogerse de mi brazo para iniciar la marcha.

- Tengo que decirte que tu padre está gratamente sorprendido con Jacob. No se esperaba que fuera a… respetarlo – se rió.  
- Ah, pero, ¿pudo escuchar eso? Creía que esta noche había estado demasiado entretenido como para prestarnos atención – me burlé, mirándole con intención.

Mi madre se paró en seco, forzándome a mí a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Nos… oyeron? – quiso saber, avergonzada.  
- No, solamente el… taladro – y exploté en una risa.  
- ¿El taladro? – murmuró.  
- El cabecero, mamá, el cabecero – le aclaré.  
- Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza – lamentó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, con la boca abierta en una sonrisa que delataba que no se lo podía creer.  
- Bueno, no es para tanto. Fueron muy silenciosos, la verdad. Pero la próxima vez, apuntalar bien ese cabecero, o mejor, haganlo en otro sitio en el que no se oiga nada, ¿ok? – bromeé.

Me dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo como regañina mientras se mordía su sonriente labio, y yo me reí más.

- No nos dimos cuenta – reconoció, siguiendo mi broma -. Lo cierto es que estábamos muy concentrados y no reparamos en el cabecero.  
- Pues sí que tienen que estarlo, porque no escucharlo…  
- ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen, para ya! – me riñó entre risas -. Se nota que eres igualita a Jacob.  
- Gracias – me reí.

Me cogió del brazo por enésima vez y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

- Ayer me llamó Renée – me desveló de pronto, y su rostro volvió a ponerse algo triste -. Otra vez insistió en verme.  
- ¿Ya has pensado qué vas a hacer con ese tema? – pregunté, frotándole la mano.  
- No hago más que darle vueltas al asunto – suspiró –. No sé qué hacer.  
- ¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad? – le sugerí -. No sé, Charlie lo sabe y lo ha aceptado, ¿no? Tal vez si se lo dices a Renée, también lo acepte y se arregle todo.  
- Charlie lo sabe, pero no lo sabe – me corrigió -. Quiero decir, que él sabe que somos… algo, sin embargo, prefiere no pensar en la palabra, y mucho menos pronunciarla en voz alta. Creo que eso es lo que lo mantiene cuerdo – se rió -. Ya tuvo bastante con ver la transformación de Jacob en su día. Pero Renée es diferente, ella no se va a conformar con saber que soy algo diferente y ya está, ella va a querer saberlo todo, cada detalle, por mínimo que sea, y ahí está el peligro.  
- ¿Tienes miedo de que no te acepte?

Se quedó mirando al frente, pensativa, durante un rato y luego siguió hablando.

- Sí, a decir verdad, eso me horroriza – confesó con un hilo de voz -. Creo que no podría soportar que mi madre me rechazase.  
- Ella no te rechazaría, mamá. Puede que le diera un patatús o algo cuando descubriera que eres un vampiro – bromeé -, pero enseguida vería que eres la misma de siempre y que eres buena. Además, eres su hija, y te echa mucho de menos. Creo que saber que su hija es un vampiro no sería nada comparado con poder verla siempre que quisiera, ¿no crees?  
- No sé, Renesmee, puede que tengas algo de razón, pero, poniéndonos en lo mejor y suponiendo que ella lo aceptase todo, que Renée conociera nuestro mundo no dejaría de ser peligroso para ella.  
- No si lo mantiene en secreto y se le explican bien todas las pautas que tiene que seguir – rebatí yo.

Mamá me miró sorprendida, como si acabase de caer en algo.

- ¿Crees que eso funcionaría? – inquirió.  
- Una madre jamás delata a su hijo – afirmé -. Una madre siempre quiere a su hijo, sea lo que sea, y siempre acepta a su hijo con tal de que sea feliz. Renée solamente querrá tu felicidad, y verá que lo eres, que esta es la vida que escogiste, que eres lo que querías ser, así que, aunque al principio le choque, terminará aceptándolo, sobre todo porque te echa muchísimo de menos y hará cualquier cosa con tal de verte con frecuencia. Además, si Charlie lo hizo, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo ella? ¿No decías que Renée es una loca que siempre se cree las cosas más raras?

Su rostro se transformó en una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! – se rió mientras me alzaba una y otra vez, obligándome a dar saltitos -. ¡Eres genial!

Me reí con ella y me dejó en el suelo para darme un beso.

- ¿Entonces, vas a decírselo? – quise saber, alegre.  
- Sí, pero primero tengo que hablar con tu padre para que me ayude – declaró, mucho más animada -. Tengo que escoger muy bien las palabras para explicárselo todo lo más claro y normalizado posible, algo que parezca natural y…

De repente, su boca dejó la frase en el aire y su cuerpo se envaró súbitamente, poniéndose en estado de alerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, extrañada y algo asustada.

Mi madre se puso delante de mí para protegerme.

- No te separes de mí – dijo con voz tensa, mirando al frente con gesto grave.

Mi olfato tardó unos segundos más en captar el olor que la había alertado a ella. Olor a vampiros.

Ya no pude articular más palabras. Mis piernas se agarrotaron, a la espera, el vaho de mi aliento empezó a salir más agitado y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, temeroso. No era por desmerecer a mi madre, sabía que ella era fuerte, pero lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue mi ángel de la guarda, mi Jacob. Sin él, siempre me faltaría algo para sentirme totalmente protegida.

Llevé mi vista al mismo sitio donde mi madre había fijado sus ojos. Entre aquella cortina de copos, empezaron a distinguirse tres figuras, tres espectros encapuchados, y a medida que avanzaron ya se pudieron visualizar bien. Dos encapuchados descomunales de túnicas gris oscuro y una pequeña de un color casi negro.

Apenas se les veía la cara bajo la capucha de sus capas, pero los reconocí al instante.

Felix, Demetri y Jane se acercaron sigilosamente entre los árboles del bosque, marcando un ritmo lento y cadencioso, tres fantasmas oscuros que flotaban sobre la nieve, hasta que la última hizo un gesto con la mano y se pararon a unos metros de nosotras.


	17. Mensaje

MENSAJE :

Jane retiró su capucha hacia atrás, dejando su cabeza totalmente al descubierto. Su rostro aniñado hubiera parecido dulce, si no fuera por ese iris encarnado que rodeaba a sus pupilas. Me dedicó una extraña mirada a mí, entrecerrando algo sus ojos de color rojo con una frialdad y un odio que me dejaron sin aire por un instante, y mi madre le gruñó con advertencia. Sin embargo, Jane ignoró totalmente este gesto. Despegó la vista de mí y la dirigió a nuestras espaldas.

No tardamos mucho en descubrir por qué lo había hecho. Estábamos bastante cerca de la casa, así que mi padre seguro que había escuchado mis altos pensamientos, o tal vez los de Jane y compañía. Mi progenitor y mis tíos llegaron tan rápidos como tornados y se pusieron a nuestro lado, adoptando una postura defensiva. Sin embargo, los ojos de Jane seguían sin moverse, continuaban esperando algo al frente. Dos segundos más tarde aparecía mi colosal lobo rojizo a toda velocidad, se abría paso entre mi familia y se ponía junto a mí para protegerme, emitiendo un potente rugido y mostrando su poderosa dentadura entre gruñidos.

Mi mano se aferró a su pelaje y ya me sentí completamente protegida. Jane no tenía nada que hacer contra el escudo de mi madre, pero contra el poder espiritual de Jake mucho menos, puesto que éste purificaba cualquier ataque por maligno que fuera y lo disipaba como si fuera un simple humo. Con Jacob a nuestro lado, el don de Jane no existía.

Pero esa media sonrisa que ya había empezado a dibujarse en mi cara se me borró de repente. Ahora las pupilas de Jane no se despegaban de mi lobo, y no lo miraba mal, precisamente.

Demetri y Felix se agazaparon ante el potente rugido de Jacob, a la defensiva, y también mostraron sus colmillos entre gruñidos.

- Tranquilo – le dijo mi padre, interponiendo su mano para calmarle -. No vienen para llevársela.

Jane giró medio cuerpo hacia sus compañeros y volvió a alzar su brazo. Los dos guardias de los Vulturis obedecieron la orden y dejaron sus poses a la vez que ella miraba al frente de nuevo.

Jacob también se tranquilizó, aunque no se relajó del todo.

- Vengo en son de paz – habló Jane, levantando el rostro con orgullo.  
- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – quiso saber mi padre.  
- Vengo a ver al Gran Lobo – y sus ojos se clavaron otra vez en Jacob.

¿A verlo? ¿Y para qué quería verlo? Mi mano agarró ese mechón de su pelambrera con más fuerza, temerosa.

Nadie preguntó cómo habían dado con mi familia y cómo sabían que Jacob y yo estábamos aquí. Demetri tenía buena fama.

- Eso ya lo he visto. ¿Y la razón? – preguntó mi progenitor.  
- Traigo un mensaje de Aro para él.

Mi corazón se congeló por un instante. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje querría darle Aro a Jacob?

Jake emitió un gañido.

- Dice que se lo digas ya – le comunicó papá, seguramente utilizando otros vocablos más adecuados.  
- Mis órdenes son que tengo que dárselo en persona, en su forma humana, quiero decir – soltó ella con arrogancia.  
- La orden fue que le dieras el mensaje, Aro no te dijo que tuviera que ser en su forma humana – reveló mi padre -. Él te oye igual.

¿De qué iba esto? Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente.

- Pero yo prefiero hacerlo en su forma humana – rebatió Jane con un gesto obstinado -. Además, tengo que hablar con él y necesito escuchar sus respuestas de su propia boca.

Mi lobo resopló, cansado, y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para esconderse tras un grueso tronco, dejando a mi padre con la frase que iba a decir colgando y con un semblante disconforme. Cuando salió de su escondite, caminaba sobre dos piernas, con esos jeans largos como único abrigo.

Mientras se acercaba, me fijé en cómo lo miraba Jane y mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente. Sus pupilas lo repasaron de arriba abajo descaradamente y su labio se curvó hacia arriba con agrado evidente. No pude evitar que me chirriasen las muelas.

Enana descarada…

En cuanto Jacob se colocó a mi lado, agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos con fuerza, clavándole una mirada de advertencia a Jane, que me correspondió con la misma vista que me había dedicado al principio.

- Bueno, ¿qué es ese mensaje que me tienes que dar? – inquirió Jacob, impaciente.

Jane dejó mis pupilas para mirarlo, eso sí, no sin antes volver a echarle un buen repaso de abajo a arriba.

¿Pero por qué no hacía más que mirarlo de esa forma? No, no lo miraba, se lo estaba comiendo directamente.

Ahora entendía por qué había insistido en hablar con él en su forma humana. Mi mano libre se cerró en un puño que hubiese sido más apretado si no hubiera sido por el dichoso guante. Como no dejase de mirarlo así, le iba a sacar los ojos.

- Aro quiere saber si son verdad esos rumores que dicen que se van a casar – dijo Jane al fin.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, extrañados. ¿Aro la había enviado desde Volterra para preguntarle eso a Jacob?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ahora esos vejestorios tienen paparazzis? – inquirió Jake en un tono ácido.

Para mi incrédulo asombro y el del resto de mi familia, incluido el mismo Jacob, ella empezó a reírle el chiste, aunque esa risita de estúpido colibrí duró poco.

- Solamente quiere darles la enhorabuena – declaró, y al pronunciar la palabra, osciló sus ojos hacia los míos para mirarme con rabia durante un instante.

Fue fugaz, pero me dio tiempo a corresponderle la mirada con otra de odio.

- Pues sí – intervine yo, observándola con orgullo -, vamos a casarnos.  
- ¿Y cuándo será la… boda? – quiso saber, levantando la barbilla con prepotencia.  
- Ustedes no estan invitados, así que no les importa – respondió mi chico con insolencia.

La actitud de Jacob no pareció molestarle mucho a Jane, que no le quitaba ojo.

- ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? – interrogó mamá.  
- Aro me ha dado algo para ustedes – le anunció Jane a Jacob, ignorando el interrogante de mi madre.

Mi padre fue el primero en bajar el ceño con extrañeza, aunque los demás le seguimos después.

La vampiro se giró de nuevo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Felix, que metió la mano dentro de su capa y le pasó algo pequeño. Ella se volvió hacia Jake y le extendió su mano, enseñándole una cajita recubierta de terciopelo azul oscuro que llevaba un ribeteo en dorado en la zona de la abertura.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante.

- Más te vale que no intentes nada – le advirtió mamá -. Él está bajo la protección de mi escudo y somos mayoría.

Emmett hizo chascar las falanges de sus dedos con una enorme sonrisa que pedía a gritos una pelea.

- Sólo le voy a dar esto – replicó Jane con otra sonrisa, aunque la suya arrogante.

Mi madre miró a mi padre y éste asintió con confianza.

- Está bien, acércate. Tú sola – matizó mamá.  
- Dices que son mayoría, ¿y no se fian de nosotros? – se burló Felix con otra sonrisa altiva.  
- Si quieren, también pueden venir y probamos – propuso Emmett, sonriendo y estallando los dedos igual que antes.

La subordinada de los Vulturis levantó el brazo para calmar a sus dos acompañantes, que se quedaron con las ganas de pelear, como Em.

El cielo concedió una tregua y sus oscuras nubes dejaron de descargar la nieve sobre nosotros.

Los pasos de Jane apenas se sintieron, si no llega a ser por las huellas que quedaban marcadas en la nieve, juraría que había venido flotando. Llegó hasta nosotros y se quedó a solo un paso de Jake. Mis muelas volvieron a chirriar cuando lo observó más de cerca. Sí, iba a sacarle los ojos, ya me estaba empezando a cansar…

Su pequeña mano quedó tendida en el aire, boca arriba, con la cajita de terciopelo reposando en su palma. Jacob estiró su mano también, si bien no se movió del sitio, para seguir al amparo del escudo de mamá, y Emmett, Jasper, mi padre y yo misma nos agazapamos, por si acaso.

Jake cogió la caja y, cuando estaba retirando la mano, ella dobló los dedos para rozársela mientras sus pupilas se clavaban en él con un anhelo que no escapó a las mías. Mi chico apartó la mano súbitamente, casi como si le hubiese dado un calambre, pero a mí una espada de fuego rabioso me atravesó entera y salté como un resorte para ponerme delante de él. Mi labio se retiró hacia atrás, destapando mi dentadura, y mi garganta estalló en un rugido que me sorprendió hasta a mí, de lo extremadamente amenazador que sonó.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso estaba intentando tontear con Jacob? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Y encima, delante de mis narices!

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarle! – le grité con furia mientras ya notaba cómo el calor hirviente recorría toda mi espalda.

Mi madre también mostró sus colmillos y emitió un gruñido nervioso y tenso por la situación.

Jacob me tomó de la mano y se puso a mi lado otra vez, sujetándomela con firmeza para retenerme junto a él y que no me lanzara hacia ella.

- Tranquila, preciosa – me susurró en el oído, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Notar su ardiente aliento hizo que me calmara un poco, aunque no le quité ojo a esa arpía. Mi cabeza estaba llena de insultos innombrables hacia ella que no se podían ni mencionar, aunque mi cerebro los gritaba con furia.

La boca de Jane se levantó para sonreírme con arrogancia y después sus pasos retrocedieron hacia su posición inicial de la misma forma con la que se había acercado.

- ¿Qué hay en esa caja? – exigió saber mi padre, pues ni la propia Jane debía de saberlo.  
- Deben abrirla para averiguarlo – manifestó ella con su voz petulante.

Jacob alzó su mano suelta, que era donde tenía la cajita, y, sin soltar mi mano, se ayudó de la otra para levantar la tapa.

Dos anillos reposaban en la almohadilla blanca, en el interior de la caja. Eran dorados, uno de ellos no tenía adorno alguno, pero el otro tenía una fila de piedras incrustadas a lo largo de gran parte del arco superior.

- Oro y diamantes – nos aclaró Alice, que ya se había inclinado hacia delante para echarle el ojo.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Jake, un poco ofendido.

Mi progenitor alzó las cejas con incredulidad, adelantándose a lo que Jane iba a decir.

- Aro quiere hacerles un regalo de boda, como disculpa por el malentendido de nuestro último encuentro – declaró Jane.  
- ¿Un regalo de boda? – repitió Jake, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.  
- No fue un malentendido – rebatió papá -. Secuestraron a nuestra hija.  
- Entonces Aro no sabía que su hija era otro metamorfo – excusó Jane -. Ni tampoco que él era el Gran Lobo.  
- Claro, eso último cambia mucho las cosas para Aro. Y también para ti, ¿no es cierto, Jane? – siguió mi padre.  
- No sé a qué te refieres – contestó ella, mirándole con dureza.  
- Por supuesto que lo sabes – afirmó él con seguridad -. Aro iba a enviarle esto a Jacob por correo con un paquete certificado, pero tú lo convenciste para que te mandara a ti – reveló para los demás.

La ceja de Jane se alzó con chulería junto con la comisura de su labio, gesto que contestó a la afirmación de mi padre.

- Desde luego. Sólo quería asegurarme de que el paquete llegaba a su destino – declaró ella con altanería -. Aro me dijo que su contenido era de gran valor.

Eso no se lo creía ni ella. Solamente lo había dicho para que Felix y Demetri no descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Papá no dijo nada más, se limitó a mirarme con precaución, sin embargo, eso no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas. A Jane le gustaba Jacob, por eso había venido ella a traernos esto. Mis muelas estaban apunto de romperse en mil pedazos, de lo que se apretaban las unas contra las otras, y mi cerebro chilló esos insultos con más fuerza.

- Bueno, a mí me da igual – intervino Jake, enfadado -. No pienso aceptar nada de ese viejo chiflado, así que ya le estás diciendo que se… guarde su regalo – suavizó, lanzándole la cajita de malos modos. Jane la atrapó sin problemas -. ¿Eso es todo?  
- Oh, se me olvidaba que también traigo una carta para ti – fingió que recordaba.

Mi paciencia se estaba terminando…

Sacó un sobre de color hueso del interior de su túnica y se aproximó otra vez con esos pasos metódicos y prácticamente imperceptibles.

Mamá se puso tensa una vez más y mis colmillos se dejaron ver mientras le clavaba una mirada llena de peligro. Como se le ocurriese intentar algo más, le arrancaría la mano y la machacaría hasta reducirla a polvo.

Su mano se extendió, ofreciéndole el sobre a Jake, pero antes de que él levantara la suya para cogerla, me adelanté y atrapé la carta de un zarpazo.

Eso no le gustó a Jane, que entornó sus ojos para mirarme con odio, aunque mi labio se levantó con una malicia más que descarada.

- Ya puedes volver a tu puesto – espeté, observándola con provocación.

Su mentón se alzó con encopetamiento, el mío con advertencia, y se dio la vuelta para regresar junto a los otros dos guardias.

Rompí el sello rojo del sobre y lo abrí para sacar la pequeña hoja que albergaba en su interior, cuya textura era tan dura como la del envoltorio; el papel estaba doblado a la mitad.

Lo desdoblé y Jake se arrimó a mí para leer.

Mi estimado Jacob,

Espero aceptes este humilde regalo de boda como símbolo de mis más sinceras disculpas por el desafortunado malentendido de nuestro pasado encuentro. Me gustaría que utilizaran esos anillos para el día de su enlace.

Me sentiría gratamente complacido si tú y tu futura esposa aceptaran mi invitación a mi morada en Volterra para que pudiera disculparme personalmente y pudiese obsequiarles con un regalo mejor. Deseo arreglar nuestras diferencias lo antes posible, pues me siento francamente avergonzado por ese malentendido. Por supuesto, todos los gastos y el alojamiento correrían de mi cuenta.

Espero que aceptes mi invitación y que podamos reunirnos pronto.

Un cordial saludo.  
Aro.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos pasmados cuando terminamos de leer la carta. ¿Aro nos invitaba a ir a Volterra para pedirnos disculpas? No podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – masculló Jake, quitándome el papel para alzarlo con enfado -. ¿Es que se cree que comprándonos con unos anillos y escribiendo una estúpida carta para invitarnos a su agujero vamos a olvidar todo lo que pasó?  
- Jacob – gruñó mi padre entre dientes, regañándole.  
- Deberían aceptar el regalo y las disculpas – respondió Jane, un tanto ofendida -. Aro no suele hacer este tipo de presentes, y mucho menos invitar a nadie a su morada. Debes tomártelo como un honor.  
- ¿Un honor? – se rió con desdén y después se puso serio -. Puede metérselo todo por…  
- Aceptarán el regalo y la carta – le cortó papá, cogiendo el papel antes de que a Jacob le diera tiempo a tirarlo al suelo, mientras lo mataba con la mirada -. Y lamentablemente, la invitación tendrá que esperar. Aro debe comprender que están bastante ocupados ahora mismo con la organización de la boda.

Jacob frunció tanto el ceño, que casi se le clavaba en los ojos, y también le dedicó una mirada inconformista a mi padre. Apreté su mano para que no abriera la boca, ya que si mi padre actuaba así, tenía que ser por alguna razón. Afortunadamente, mi chico me hizo caso y se tragó las palabras que tenía pensado soltar.

Mamá también miró a mi padre un poco extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Tenía confianza ciega en él.

- Me alegro de que haya alguien aquí con criterio – manifestó Jane, alzando la ceja con arrogancia. Tuve que volver a apretar la mano de Jake -. Ignoraré este pequeño rechazo inicial y le transmitiré a Aro tu mensaje.

Papá no dijo nada, solamente asintió.

La vampiro se acercó a nosotros de nuevo con paso firme y ligero y se detuvo frente a Jake. Esta vez fui incapaz de reprimir a mi garganta, que emitió un gruñido sordo y largo cuando ella se volvió a recrear en el cuerpo y en el rostro de mi novio sin cortarse un pelo. Los músculos de mis piernas se tensaron, preparados para saltar en cualquier momento si a esa golfa se le ocurría volver a rozarlo. Mamá también gruñó levemente, aunque a ella el asunto le ofendía más por mí. Jane extendió su mano hacia él, con la cajita de terciopelo azul reposando en su palma. Jacob resopló con enfado y la cogió rápidamente de un solo y veloz movimiento.

- Aro se sentirá muy complacido al saber que han aceptado su regalo – afirmó Jane con un tono petulante. Entonces, clavó sus sucios ojos en los de Jacob y habló sólo para él -. Nos veremos en Volterra.  
- Eso si mi marido y yo podemos ir – dije, matizando esas dos palabras con ganas.

Sus pupilas por fin se apartaron de él y se movieron hacia mí. Su boca se curvó con un desplante que no me gustó nada, como si no se creyese esos vocablos. Mi puño se cerró con fuerza.

Lo volvió a comer con la mirada descaradamente como recuerdo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros, esta vez, a la velocidad de la luz. Felix y Demetri nos dedicaron una última sonrisa despectiva y se unieron a ella para marcharse a toda velocidad entre los árboles nevados del bosque.

Esperamos un tiempo prudencial, yo con mi cabeza echando humo debido al volcán que tenía dentro y que escupía toda clase de insultos inconfesables hacia esa enana arpía, algunos eran demasiado hoscos y vulgares como para reproducirlos, tanto, que mi padre cerró los ojos con disgusto.

- Ya se han alejado lo suficiente – nos comunicó éste.  
- ¡¿Pero qué se propone esa… furcia?! – exploté, y me costó pronunciar ese vocablo que había cambiado a última hora.  
- Ya te había echado el ojo la otra vez, pero ahora la tienes loca, ¿eh? – se mofó Emmett, dándole un codazo a Jake.  
- No digas tonterías – respondió él con enfado.

Mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente y papá le miró con ganas de matarle. Em carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos, disimulando que veía algo en las copas de los árboles.

- ¿Cómo que te echó el ojo la otra vez? – quise saber, indignadísima, celosísima, enfadadísima.  
- ¿Serás chismoso? – le reprendió Jacob a mi tío, que siguió su disimulo.  
- ¿Esa… golfa ya se fijó en ti cuando me tenían secuestrada?

No podía dejar de mirar a mi chico de arriba a abajo, aunque, claro, no me hacía falta eso para darme cuenta de lo tremendo que estaba, incluso para una mujer vampiro. Seguramente Jacob era algo muy diferente a lo que esa Jane estaba acostumbrada a ver, si es que había visto algo en su vida, y, encima, era el Gran Lobo. Ahora entendía esa frase que mi padre le había dicho antes a ella.

- No tiene importancia, ¿ok? – intentó calmarme Jake, acariciándome mi helada mejilla con esos dedos ardientes que me pusieron todo el vello de punta. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta del frío que hacía -. Sólo fue una mirada.

Una mirada ya era demasiado…

- Esa ramera es una descarada – espetó Rose con desagrado, sin controlar para nada sus formas. Todos nos volvimos hacia ella para mirarla, mi padre regañándola, aunque ella lo ignoró -. Sabe que Jacob se va a casar con Nessie, y aún así, no le importa. Si hubiera hecho eso con Em, yo me hubiese lanzado a su cuello – y sonrió con una sonrisa tan tétrica, que me dio hasta un poco de miedo.  
- Así me gusta, vida mía – aprobó Emmett, dándole un beso que ella correspondió.  
- Y yo tenía que haberlo hecho… - murmuré para mí, apretando los dientes con arrepentimiento.  
- Bueno, lo de la Pitufina es una tonteria, aquí lo que importa es esta tontería de la carta y los anillos – opinó Jake -. Ahora tendrás que explicarme por qué diablos hemos aceptado su regalito – le echó en cara a papá con disgusto, pasándole la cajita y el papel de malos modos.  
- En este momento no nos conviene quedar mal con Aro – contestó mi progenitor.  
- A mí me importa muy poco quedar mal con esa momia chiflada – replicó Jacob, bajando las cejas con enfado.  
- Pues no debería – refutó papá, también algo molesto -. Es mejor que Aro crea que no estamos contra él, eso siempre nos evitará posibles problemas. Además, está claro que aquí hay gato encerrado.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Está claro que él no quiere que vayas a Volterra solamente para pedirte disculpas. Aquí hay algo más. Aro nunca se tomaría tantas molestias sólo para eso. Jamás he oído que le haya enviado una carta a nadie, y mucho menos un regalo tan caro. Estoy seguro que el que seas el Gran Lobo ha influido bastante en su actuación.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? – inquirió Jacob con extrañeza.  
- Ha visto tu enorme poder, y ya ha visto que no puede dominarte ni tenerte entre su guardia, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tus lobos. Ahora mismo sólo tiene dos opciones: tenerte de enemigo o tenerte de aliado.  
- Y eres un enemigo demasiado duro, incluso para él – siguió Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Ya veo, si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él, ¿no? Pues si está esperando a que yo sea su aliado, puede esperar – se rió Jake -. Y desde luego tampoco pienso ir a su madriguera en Volterra.  
- Claro que no, lo que dije de la boda era una excusa para quedar bien – aclaró mi padre -. Más adelante ya encontraremos otra.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que Aro quiere que Jake sea su aliado? – le pregunté a papá -. ¿Es que lo has visto en los recuerdos de esa… de Jane? – rectifiqué a tiempo.  
- No, Aro no le ha revelado sus verdaderos motivos, seguramente para que yo no pudiera verlo – respondió -. Pero he visto otra cosa muy interesante – hizo una pausa en la que todos nos quedamos expectantes -. En todos los recuerdos de Jane en los que ella estaba con Aro, también aparecía Varick, y éste no se despegaba del líder de los Vulturis en ningún momento.  
- ¿Varick? – interrogó mamá -. ¿Y para qué quiere Aro a Varick, si tú no estás allí?  
- Para evitar que Alice pueda ver ni la más mínima de sus intenciones – intervino Jasper, sorprendido por su propia deducción.  
- Exacto – confirmó mi padre.  
- Claro, la barrera individual que crea Varick lo aísla de cualquier poder mental, incluido el mío – asintió Alice, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativa -. Ya me extrañaba a mí que todavía no hubiera visto ni un ápice de sus decisiones.  
- Eso nos complica las cosas – lamentó Jasper con desagrado -. Ahora no sabremos si va a actuar en el caso de los gigantes de Razvan, y si lo hace, tampoco sabremos cuándo ni cómo.  
- De todas formas, eso es algo que a nosotros no nos incumbe, al fin y al cabo – manifestó Emmett -. Quiero decir, que Aro no parece interesado en llevarse mal con Jake y su manada, y todo lo que haga será en perjuicio de Razvan, si es que hace algo para pararlo.  
- Em tiene razón – coincidió papá -. El único que me preocupa en este caso es Ryam, ya que podría verse envuelto en todo este asunto.  
- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso – afirmó Jake, usando ese plural para hablar en nombre de la manada -. Helen mantiene el contacto con él, y seguro que podremos arreglárnoslas para saber dónde se encuentra en un momento dado. No me importa lo cabeza dura que se ponga, lo protegeremos. Y si es cierto eso que dicen, si Aro descubre que está con nosotros, no se atreverá a hacerle nada, ¿no es así?  
- Eso espero – asintió mi progenitor -. En fin, como siempre, tendremos que esperar y estar atentos, por si acaso.

Todos asentimos y se hizo un silencio. Las nubes del cielo comenzaron a dejar caer unos copos de nuevo y una pequeña brisa serpenteó entre los troncos, clavándome su gélido frío en la cara como cuchillas. Me dio un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para Jacob.

- ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó, abrazándome para darme calor.  
- Un poco – reconocí.  
- Será mejor que vayamos a casa. Carlisle y Esme están apunto de llegar con Louis y Monique – desveló Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
- Sí, vamos – aceptó mi madre.  
- Eso, que Jake y yo dejamos la partida colgando y ya estaba apunto de ganarle – afirmó Em con otra sonrisa, empezando a caminar.  
- Ja, de eso nada, amigo – rebatió mi novio, llevando sus pasos detrás de él, conmigo bajo su brazo, que se colocó sobre mis hombros para seguir dándome calor.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirnos.

Mientras los dos continuaban con su discusión de broma, algo en la conversación que habían iniciado mis padres llamó mi atención por un instante. Giré un poco el rostro y miré a mis espaldas de reojo.

- Renesmee y yo estábamos hablando de Renée, y temo que Jane haya podido escuchar algo – dijo mamá, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.  
- No he visto nada en su mente a ese respecto, así que no creo que lo haya oído – reveló mi padre, susurrándole con dulzura.

Mamá suspiró con tranquilidad y sonrió.

Mis labios también se curvaron hacia arriba, aunque por poco tiempo, porque la visión de esa enana arpía comiendo a mi novio con la mirada se instaló otra vez en mi cerebro.

Me volví al frente y observé a Jake.

- ¿Por qué no trajiste la camiseta? – le regañé un poco -. Así esa… Jane – corregí – no te hubiera visto tanto.  
- Tu padre escuchó tu mente y la del trío mafioso y salimos corriendo de la casa – me explicó con su sonrisa torcida -. Tu familia ya me llevaba demasiada ventaja. Sólo me dio tiempo a atarme los jeans a mi preciosa cinta de compromiso.

Bueno, eso de preciosa… Todavía me daba un poco de vergüenza lo mal que me había quedado.

- La próxima vez le arrancaré los ojos – murmuré entre dientes, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos para arrimarle más a mí.

A Jake pareció hacerle gracia mi reacción y se rió con satisfacción. Acercó su rostro a mi cabeza y me dio un beso sobre el gorro.

No tardamos mucho más en divisar la casa. Todos apretamos el paso cuando la vimos, y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos subiendo los pocos peldaños que llevaban a la puerta principal.

Emmett la abrió y nos invitó a entrar, haciendo una reverencia con su enorme cuerpo. Obedecimos encantados y pasamos al interior, donde nos sentamos en el enorme sofá en forma de U para esperar la inminente llegada de Carlisle, Esme, Louis y Monique.


	18. Antídoto

ANTÍDOTO :

El salón se llenó de saludos de bienvenida cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron junto con Louis y Monique.

- Hola, ¿cómo estan? – saludaba Louis con su acento francés mientras se movía con rapidez para abrazarnos uno por uno con unos movimientos propios de una persona hiperactiva que hacía que sus rizos castaños se balanceasen a todas partes.

Su mujer se limitó a darnos un beso a cada uno. Al contrario que su marido, Monique era mucho más comedida y sosegada, haciendo un total contraste con él.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – inquirió Alice.  
- Bien, gracias – respondió Monique -. Sufrimos unas cuantas turbulencias, pero, en general, fue un vuelo muy tranquilo.  
- Llevaré sus maletas a su habitación – dijo Emmett, asiendo las mismas.

En un parpadeo, mi tío desapareció.

- ¿Cómo estan, mis queridos metamorfos? – nos preguntó Louis a Jacob y a mí con una enorme sonrisa, llevando sus rizos hacia atrás.

Mi boca se curvó en una risilla.

- De lujo, nos hemos tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones y aquí estamos – contestó Jake, sonriéndole.  
- Vengan, sentémonos un poco – les exhortó Carlisle, indicándoles el camino hacia el sofá con la mano.  
- Oh, sí, estupendo – aprobó Louis.

Todos tomamos asiento, incluido Em, que bajó como una exhalación del piso superior.

Después de un momento de charlas típicas que sirvieron para que nos explicaran cómo les iban las cosas por París, cómo había sido el viaje y todas esas cosas, la estancia se quedó en silencio.

Aunque fue breve.

- Bueno, ¿dónde están esas ecuaciones y esa sangre que hay que analizar? – interrogó Louis enseguida, dando una palmada alegre -. Estoy ansioso por comenzar nuestra pequeña investigación científica.  
- No ha pensado en otra cosa durante estas últimas semanas – nos reveló Monique con una risa de resignación.

Mi familia se rió.

- Lo tengo todo preparado en el laboratorio de mi despacho – le contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa.  
- Ya ves que mi esposo tampoco – dijo Esme con otra sonrisa igual.

Mi familia volvió a reírse.

- ¿Pues a qué esperamos? – sonrió Louis, poniéndose en pie de un brinco.  
- Si nos disculpan – nos dijo Carlisle.  
- Nosotros iremos a la ciudad para que Monique, Jacob y Renesmee la conozcan – le avisó mi padre -. ¿Les apetece? – nos preguntó.  
- Sí, genial – aprobó Jacob, levantándose.  
- Entonces, nos veremos después – manifestó mi abuelo, ya caminando junto con Louis hacia las escaleras.  
- De acuerdo – asintió mi progenitor.

Carlisle y Louis se perdieron escaleras arriba y los demás nos levantamos para marcharnos.

Esta vez Jacob se puso la chaqueta para disimular, aunque debajo solamente llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. Se me hizo hasta raro verlo así, puesto que jamás le había visto con ropa de abrigo. Nos repartimos entre el Volvo de mi padre, el Jeep de Emmett y el Porsche plateado de Alice. Por supuesto, a Jake le hubiera gustado ir en este último, pero su altura no se lo permitía, así que se quedó con las ganas y terminamos yendo en el nuevo Jeep de Em, que tampoco estaba nada mal, por otra parte.

Mi familia nos llevó por la zona principal de la ciudad, que estaba al noroeste de la misma; era el único sitio de la localidad que gozaba de edificios altos, ya que el resto de Anchorage constaba de casas bajas de una o dos plantas, a lo sumo. Eso sí, había nieve y frío por doquier. Menos mal que yo tenía a mi Jacob para arrimarme.

Pasamos toda la tarde visitando la ciudad, aunque enseguida anocheció, así que volvimos a los vehículos y regresamos a la casa.

Mi abuelo y su amigo se encontraban en el sofá, charlando animadamente con una terminología que ninguno de nosotros comprendíamos.

- ¡Buf! ¡Qué calor he pasado! – protestó Jake, quitándose la chaqueta con precipitación y colgándola del perchero que había en la entrada.  
- Tienes un montón de nieve ahí fuera – le sugirió Emmett -, si quieres, puedes salir y rebozarte un poco – y su sonrisa burlona se amplió.  
- Muy gracioso – le replicó Jake con retintín.

Me quité la chaqueta y el gorro y los colgué detrás de él mientras me reía.

- Oh, ¿ya han llegado? – inquirió Louis.  
- Hola, ¿qué tal la visita? – nos preguntó Carlisle cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí.

Esa conversación debía de tenerles muy entretenidos.

- Ha sido muy interesante – contestó Monique, tomando asiento junto a su marido y dándole un corto beso en los labios -. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Han averiguado algo?  
- Sí. Por favor, tomen asiento – nos instó Carlisle, dirigiéndose a Jacob y a mí, pues éramos los interesados.  
- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – mis ojos se iluminaron y me senté en el sofá, junto a Jake.

Mis padres y mis tíos también se sentaron.

- La fórmula ha sido bastante fácil de deducir, puesto que la ecuación que nos aportaron estaba casi concluida – declaró Louis, jugando con sus dedos sin parar.  
- O sea, que ya tienen la fórmula – afirmé, alegre.  
- Bueno, tengo que prevenirte – me advirtió Carlisle.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó y cogí la mano de Jacob.

- ¿Prevenirme?  
- Hemos terminado la ecuación y tenemos la fórmula completa – empezó a explicar -, pero tenemos un problema respecto al asunto del antídoto.  
- ¿No… no hay antídoto? Pero si tienen la fórmula…  
- No he dicho que no haya antídoto – me corrigió Carlisle.  
- ¿Entonces, lo hay? – interrogué, sonriente.  
- Por favor, déjame terminar.  
- Lo siento – murmuré, ruborizada.  
- Hemos encontrado un antídoto – alzó la mano antes de que me diera tiempo a sonreír más -, pero su elaboración es muy complicada.

Bajé las cejas a modo de pregunta.

Mi abuelo y su amigo se miraron con cautela.

- La fórmula compone un veneno muy potente – comenzó a explicar Carlisle -. Como había supuesto, éste no cambia la genética del individuo en el cual ha sido inoculado, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para interferir en el sistema endocrino.  
- El sistema endocrino es el encargado de regular, coordinar e integrar gran cantidad de procesos fisiológicos – siguió Louis, haciendo unos efusivos gestos con las manos que provocaban que sus ricillos se movieran con soltura -. Para llevar a cabo sus funciones, el sistema endocrino se llena de hormonas, que son unas sustancias químicas producidas por las células endocrinas como respuesta a estímulos específicos. Estas hormonas son las que regulan y coordinan las funciones fisiológicas, ejerciendo sus funciones sobre las llamadas células diana. A través de la sangre o por difusión en el líquido intersticial, las hormonas llegan a las células y…  
- Para, para, para – interrumpió Jake, agitando las manos mientras fruncía el ceño con extrañeza -. No entiendo nada de nada. No sé para los demás, pero a mí me parece que estan hablando en chino.  
- Yo estoy con Jacob – apoyó Jasper -. ¿No pueden ser más claros?  
- Lo simplificaré todo lo que pueda – Carlisle carraspeó y siguió con su exposición -. El veneno actúa directamente en el hipotálamo, que forma parte del sistema endocrino; es el encargado de controlar la secreción de la hormona del crecimiento. Como su propio nombre indica, esta hormona es la que estimula el crecimiento de tejidos y órganos durante la niñez y la adolescencia. El hipotálamo la segrega a intervalos cada dos horas, y la mayor descarga la realiza durante el sueño, es decir, aumenta mientras se duerme y disminuye durante la vigilia. La producción de la hormona del crecimiento es elevada en niños y adolescentes, y es menor en adultos. Su regulación depende, además del metabolismo, de factores hormonales y nerviosos. Y en este último es donde actúa el veneno.

››Mediante unos complejos procesos químicos, el veneno hace que el hipotálamo responda a estímulos fuertes como la furia o la ira, y esto hace que segregue más hormonas de las necesarias cuando el individuo se excita demasiado, de modo que expulsa la hormona sin intermitencia alguna y de una forma brutal. Me ahorraré la explicación, ya que son procesos muy complicados, pero esto hace que se desaten una serie de reacciones en el organismo para que crezca desmesuradamente. Cuando el contagiado se tranquiliza, el hipotálamo deja de segregar la hormona y el organismo vuelve a su estado normal por otra serie de reacciones también muy complejas. Por eso sus amigos se transforman en humanos gigantes al enfadarse y vuelven a ser humanos normales cuando se relajan.

- Haber empezado por ahí – resopló Jacob.  
- Ahora explica lo del antídoto – le pedí, mordiéndome el labio inferior con preocupación.  
- Hemos estudiado la fórmula del veneno a fondo – continuó Louis -, y sólo hay una sustancia que podría contrarrestar sus efectos y eliminarlo por completo. Se trata de una sustancia que se encuentra en una flor: la Drakaea Glyptodon.  
- ¿Draka qué? – inquirió Jacob, otra vez frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada.  
- Drakaea Glyptodon – repitió Carlisle -. Es una flor que pertenece a la familia de las orquídeas. La sustancia se encuentra en su pulpa, lo cual ya resulta un reto por sí solo. Extraer la cantidad necesaria para la elaboración del antídoto resulta muy dificultoso, se necesitaría una buena cantidad de orquídeas para ello.  
- Y no sólo eso – volvió a intervenir Louis -. Esta orquídea solamente crece en los suelos arenosos húmedos de la Australia occidental, y para complicar más las cosas, se encuentra en peligro de extinción, puesto que su forma de reproducción es muy limitada, ya que sólo puede ser polinizada por un macho de avispa.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que todos tuvimos que pestañear ante tanto exceso de rara información.

- ¿Y no hay otra flor o algo que sirva para el antídoto? – quiso saber Jake, rompiendo ese mutismo.  
- No que sepamos – respondió Carlisle, frunciendo sus labios con pesar al mirarme -. Seguiremos investigando para ver si podemos dar con alguna otra solución, pero no les podemos garantizar nada, lo siento.

Mis ojos bajaron a la vez que mi boca soltaba un suspiro de desánimo total. Jacob me observó y se quedó pensativo durante un instante.

- ¿Cuántas orquídeas de esas se necesitarían? – le preguntó a Carlisle acto seguido, con determinación.

Mi rostro se alzó para mirarlo.

- Jacob, es muy difícil – irrumpió papá.  
- Pero no imposible, ¿verdad? – y cuando terminó su afirmación, sus ojos regresaron para mirar a Carlisle a modo de pregunta.  
- No, no es imposible – le contestó éste -, pero, como ha dicho Edward, sí muy complicado.  
- ¿Cuántas? – repitió Jake.  
- Puede que una docena. Una docena por cada antídoto – matizó -. Es decir, necesitaríamos dos vacunas con el antídoto, así que ya serían veinticuatro. Eso sin contar al resto de gigantes.  
- ¿Es que vas a ir a Australia a buscar las orquídeas? – inquirí, mirándolo sorprendida.  
- Ya sería muy difícil que encontraras tantas, pero, aunque consiguieras recolectar una sola docena, sería imposible que pasaran el registro en el aeropuerto – habló mi abuelo -. Esas flores están protegidas por el país al estar en peligro de extinción, y la policía lleva a cabo registros muy minuciosos. No es fácil esconder ni una sola orquídea como esa.  
- Pero sí que es más fácil esconder las semillas – puntualizó él con una media sonrisa.  
- ¿Las semillas? – mis pestañas subieron y bajaron varias veces.  
- Es una locura – desaprobó mi padre, adelantándose a lo que ya se fraguaba en el cerebro de Jacob.  
- Digo yo que esas flores producirán semillas para la reproducción, ¿no? – respondió Jake -. Si trajera unas cuantas, se podrían plantar y…  
- Sería muy complicado con la meteorología de aquí, el clima de Australia no tiene nada que ver con este – opinó Carlisle.  
- El clima de La Push es más templado – declaró Jacob con otra media sonrisa -, y allí también tenemos suelos arenosos húmedos.  
- ¿Piensas poner una plantación en el jardín de tu casa? – se rió papá al ver las ideas de mi chico.

Mi abuelo miró a Jacob como si acabara de caer en algo.

- No es tan mala idea, Edward – discrepó él, haciendo que le cambiara el semblante a mi padre -. La primavera está apunto de comenzar, por lo que el clima en La Push será más templado. Si se cubriera la plantación, creando una especie de invernadero que mantuviese la temperatura y la humedad necesarias, esas orquídeas podrían crecer perfectamente. Solamente tendría que seguir una serie de instrucciones para su correcto mantenimiento.  
- Yo me encargaré de eso – me ofrecí, entusiasmada.  
- Sí, mejor, no me imagino a Jacob cuidando unas orquídeas con esas manazas – se burló Em.  
- Mira quién va a hablar – le replicó Jake con sarcasmo.  
- En fin, si tú lo ves factible – aceptó mi progenitor, hablando para Carlisle.  
- Sí, totalmente factible – ratificó éste.  
- El único inconveniente es que las plantas no darán su flor hasta la próxima primavera, por tanto, tendremos que esperar un año para obtener la sustancia que necesitamos – nos avisó Louis.  
- Supongo que esperar un año no es nada si luego puedes curarte – opinó Jacob con una sonrisa -. Es mejor que nada, ¿no?  
- Claro – le sonreí.  
- ¿Y cómo piensas ir a Australia? – quiso saber Jasper, dirigiéndose a Jacob.  
- Bueno, ustedes pueden pagar, ¿no? – sonrió él -. Es por una buena causa.  
- Iré contigo – afirmé, sonriendo.  
- Por supuesto, preciosa, no tenía pensado separarme de ti ni un segundo – y me dio un beso corto.  
- Ni lo pienses, jovencita – me regañó mi padre -. Tú tienes que ir al instituto. Recuerda que tienes que graduarte este año.  
- Bah, pero eso no es nada para mí, lo sabes – repliqué yo -. Enseguida cogería el ritmo de la clase.  
- Eso ya lo sé, sin embargo, la dirección del instituto podría expulsarte si te ausentas demasiado tiempo – manifestó él.  
- Pero si Jake se marcha solo, no podré soportarlo… - murmuré, apretando la mano de mi chico.

Jacob se mordió el labio con preocupación al darse cuenta también de este punto. A él también le costaría mucho estar sin mí demasiado tiempo, y ninguno de los dos soportaríamos ver preocupado al otro.

- No iran ninguno de los dos – intervino Emmett -. Iremos Rose y yo.  
- ¿Ustedes? – interrogó Jake.  
- Nosotros ya hemos estado en Australia en alguna ocasión – desveló mi tío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Conocemos bien la zona, la cultura, el aeropuerto… En fin, que nos moveremos mucho mejor que una persona que no haya estado jamás por allí. Además, tú tienes que estar con Nessie, y también con tu manada para proteger a Helen y a Ryam.  
- Es verdad – caí, frunciendo mi boca.  
- Bueno, ok, si los demás están de acuerdo, a mí me da igual – aceptó Jake de buen grado -. El caso es conseguir esas semillas para tener esas dichosas Draka… Draka...  
- Drakaea Glyptodon – le ayudó mamá con una sonrisa.  
- Eso – asintió mi chico.  
- Bien, pues ya está – aceptó Emmett -. Nosotros nos prepararemos para partir la semana que viene, cuando ya no esten.  
- Les daré una fotografía de la orquídea para que la puedan identificar, otra de las semillas, así como la zona geográfica exacta de su ubicación y otros datos que necesitaran – les dijo Carlisle a mis tíos, los cuales asintieron -. Nosotros seguiremos investigando para explorar otras posibles soluciones, por si acaso esto no diera los frutos deseados – manifestó Carlisle para concluir.  
- Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Helen – sonreí. Me giré hacia Jacob y lo abracé con alegría y orgullo, pues todo esto había sido idea suya -. Qué listo es mi chico – aclamé mientras le daba una serie de besos cortos que él correspondió encantado, sonriéndome.  
- No te emociones todavía, Renesmee – me advirtió mi padre -. Como acaba de decir Carlisle, esto podría no resultar como quisiéramos.  
- Bueno, pero todo apunta bien – afirmó mamá -. Lo último que se puede hacer es perder la ilusión – y me sonrió.

Papá no dijo nada, pero su gesto se torció en una mueca disconforme. Él prefería que no me hiciera ilusiones que luego fueran en vano y me llevase una desilusión. Mi padre siempre tratando de protegerme.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera a jugar un poco con la nieve? – me propuso Jake con una enorme sonrisita que me retaba a las claras.  
- ¡Eso ni se pregunta! – exclamé, ya echando a correr hacia el perchero.

Jacob se rió y se levantó, mientras yo ya me estaba poniendo la chaqueta, el gorro y los guantes muy rapido.

Conseguí terminar antes de que él llegara a mi lado y salí por la puerta la primera a la vez que los dos nos carcajeábamos.

- ¡No tarden demasiado, que la cena enseguida estará lista! – voceó Esme a nuestras espaldas.

Jacob cerró con un portazo y yo corrí por la nieve, alejándome unos metros de él, aunque siempre delante de la casa, pues ya era de noche y no conocíamos la zona.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – amenacé, cogiendo nieve con las dos manos para hacer una bola de nieve grande.  
- ¡No tanto como tú! – rió él, haciendo otra bola mucho mayor que la mía.  
- ¡No, esa es muy grande! – protesté entre risas.  
- Bueno, ok, la haré más pequeña – consintió, tirando la mitad de su bola al suelo.  
- ¡Toma! – y le lancé la mía a la cabeza antes de que terminara, riéndome con malicia.

Jacob se cayó al suelo, del fuerte impacto, y se quedó tendido sobre la nieve, boca arriba.

- ¡Vamos, ya, Jake! – me reí. Pero Jacob no se movía -. Deja de tomarme el pelo, no funciona – sin embargo, seguía sin levantarse -. Jake, me estás asustando, déjalo ya – nada -. ¿Jake? – mi voz se quebró.

Él continuaba tendido en el suelo por culpa de mi bolazo. Le había dado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, y una bola de nieve era tan dura como una piedra.

- Oh, Dios – susurré, asustada -. ¡Jake! – grité. Me acerqué corriendo hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado -. ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – murmuré ansiosamente mientras mis manos acariciaban su rostro.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Al final te lo creíste, ¿eh?  
- Eres un idiota – mascullé, mordiéndome el labio con rabia.

Se carcajeó y me atrapó por la cintura para tirarme a la nieve.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – me reí, forcejeando con él.  
- ¡Fuiste tú la que empezaste! – se rió, rodando conmigo por la nívea y helada superficie.

Nos carcajeamos un rato de esta forma, hasta que los dos terminamos agotados por la pelea y nos quedamos tendidos en la nieve.

- ¿Hacemos el ángel? – sugirió -. Mira – y comenzó a hacer aspas con los brazos y las piernas.  
- A mí me sale mejor, observa.

Lo imité y la nieve se fue removiendo, dibujando la silueta de un ángel sobre la superficie.

- Bah, mi ángel es más grande – se burló.  
- Pero el mío está mejor hecho.  
- Ni hablar – refutó.

Nos reímos y se hizo un silencio. Nuestros alientos salían en forma de vaho en cuanto salían por nuestras bocas.

Se giró hacia mí y me cogió de la cintura para arrimarme a él. Dio otra vuelta, llevándome con él y me levantó para colocarme sobre su cuerpo.

- Vas a coger frío – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿Y tú no tienes nada de frío? – le pregunté, apoyándome en su calientito pecho con mis brazos -. ¿Ni una gota?  
- Ahora mismo, la nieve que tengo debajo se está derritiendo – reveló, ampliando su maravillosa sonrisa.  
- Pero te estás mojando entero.  
- No importa, ya me cambiaré después.

Su camiseta blanca estaba húmeda y se le ceñía más al cuerpo, dejando entrever cada músculo de su impresionante torso. No pude evitar acordarme de esa Jane observando a mi chico con deseo y me rechinaron algo los dientes.

Enana cínica. Resulta que la relación entre un metamorfo y un semivampiro le parecía una aberración, ¿y ahora a ella, que era un vampiro, le gustaba un hombre lobo? Era una hipócrita. Pues tenía que gustarle mucho, para tomarse las molestias de convencer a Aro y venir desde tan lejos con la excusa del regalo y la carta sólo para verlo.

Mis muelas volvieron a machacarse las unas contra las otras. Eso significaba que Jacob ya le gustaba demasiado. Había demostrado un interés excesivo por él. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias sólo porque alguien le pareciese atractivo. Tenía que haber algo más. Pero, ¿qué era lo que quería realmente Jane al venir aquí para verlo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca y quería algo con Jacob? Eso estaba totalmente prohibido para ella. ¿O tal vez se conformaba sólo con verlo? Y Aro, ¿no había visto el verdadero propósito de Jane al ver su mente? Bueno, puede que no se la hubiese leído, ya que confiaba plenamente en ella, o puede que sí lo hubiera hecho y no viese más que una simple e inofensiva atracción, es decir, que Jacob le parecía guapo y ya está.

¡Uf! Por cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza, me ponía más enferma.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – inquirió Jake al ver mi rostro ofuscado.

Tuve que respirar bien hondo para obligarme a bajar de esa oscura nube. Observé su semblante alegre y llegué a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena perder ni un segundo de mi valioso tiempo con Jacob en hablar de esa arpía.

- En nada – le contesté, sonriendo. Eso era muy fácil de hacer teniendo esa maravillosa sonrisa suya delante -. En cosas mías.  
- ¿Seguro? No sé, parecías un poco enfadada – se aseguró.

Cogí un poco de nieve con la mano y se la eché sobre la cara.

- Seguro – me reí, apartándome de él y levantándome con rapidez.  
- ¡Puaj! – se quejó, limpiándose la cara mientras se reía -. ¡Eres una tramposa! – gritó a la vez que cogía nieve y se ponía de pie para perseguirme.  
- ¡No! – me carcajeé, echando a correr.  
- ¡Ven aquí! – voceó, lanzándome la bola.

La esquivé gracias a mis rápidos reflejos y me metí entre los primeros árboles del bosque, aunque sin internarme más adentro. Jacob me persiguió mientras corríamos en zigzag entre los troncos de esos enormes pinos y nos lanzábamos bolas el uno al otro. Algunas conseguían dar en la diana y otras se estampaban contra los troncos.

- ¡Para! – grité, riéndome, sin dejar de correr.  
- ¡Pues detente!  
- ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
- ¡Ahora verás!

Aceleró y, en dos segundos, sus piernas consiguieron alcanzarme, poniéndose justo a mis espaldas. Me cogió por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, y aprovechando la misma inercia de la carrera, me levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí mismo conmigo colgando mientras ambos nos moríamos de la risa.

- Te atrape, Caperucita – me dijo.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo y me di la vuelta hacia él, nos tambaleamos y mi espalda se estampó en uno de los troncos que nos rodeaban. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mío y su rostro también se pegó a mi cara. Nuestras risas se apagaron poco a poco cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; había fuego en ellos. El aliento que salía por nuestras bocas y que antes era fruto de las risas, ahora salía agitado, ansioso. Me quité los guantes, dejándolos caer en el suelo, y me dejé llevar por esa energía que ya empezaba a emanar de nosotros.

Su boca también se abalanzó a la mía entre jadeos, ambas empezaron a moverse frenéticamente, apasionadas, y mis manos se metieron entre su pelo mojado para pegarle más a mí. Las suyas se aferraron a mis caderas con ansia. Sabíamos que no podíamos pasar de ahí, pero controlar el deseo que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro era demasiado difícil como para resistir esto. Al menos, podíamos besarnos.

Mis manos cambiaron de objetivo y bajaron para meterse por debajo de su camiseta. Las deslicé lentamente, sintiendo la tórrida piel de su ancha y portentosa espalda. Ésta estaba húmeda, pero estaba muy caliente, mis palmas enseguida se caldearon. Las moví por sus costados y finalmente terminaron en su torso, acariciando su enorme pecho con deseo.

Ahora todo mi cuerpo ardía.

Su lengua y la mía comenzaron a jugar; la suya estaba ardiente, como su más que agitado aliento, que se mezclaba con el mío con ansiedad, y era dulce, sabía extremadamente bien.

Jacob consiguió desabrochar los botones de mi chaqueta y la abrió ligeramente, lo justo para poder colar su mano y meterla por debajo de mi jersey. Me estremecí al notar su tórrida caricia subiendo por mi vientre y deslizándose por mi estómago, y mis jadeos se intensificaron. Hasta que llegó a mi pecho. Entonces ya no pude evitar dejar de besarle para proferir un gemido sordo en sus labios. Mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi pecho y éste se movía en consonancia, mi lengua pasó a saborear sus suaves labios lentamente, repasándolos bien.

Despegó las manos de mi pecho y las llevó al botón de mi pantalón para abrirlo. Me pegó a él con un movimiento enérgico, tomándome por mi espalda más baja, y mi garganta emitió otro gemido sordo a la vez que mis manos regresaban a su espalda y a su nuca. Nuestros labios volvieron a besarse con pasión durante un instante, y luego se quedaron quietos de nuevo, tocándose otra vez, mientras el vaho que salía por nuestras bocas se mezclaba con más que pasión. Mis dedos se aferraron a su escurridizo pelo con fervor, preparándome para el placer que iba a sentir. Su mano se metió por la abertura de mi pantalón y sus dedos empezaron a abrirse paso por mi ropa interior, haciendo que mi cuerpo ya comenzase a estremecerse sin control y que mi aliento se volviese loco.

- ¡Renesmee! ¡Jacob! – gritó mi padre de repente para llamarnos, provocando que los dos nos sobresaltáramos y que mi novio dejara mi ropa interior súbitamente -. ¡La cena ya está lista!  
- Qué oportuno, ¿no? – se quejó Jake.

Gemí de dolor, apoyando mi frente en su pecho, y lo abracé con fuerza.

- ¡Renesmee! ¡Jacob! – repitió papá, imitando una voz alegre que no se creía ni él.  
- En fin, habrá que ir – suspiré a regañadientes, separándome de Jake.

Me abroché el pantalón y la chaqueta, haciendo un poco de tiempo mientras Jacob se recomponía, recogí mis guantes y después lo tomé de la mano para dirigirnos a la casa.

Mi progenitor nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisita maléfica.

- Míralo cómo se ríe – murmuró Jake entre dientes, de la que llegábamos.

La sonrisa de mi padre se ensanchó.

- ¿He interrumpido algo? – insinuó cuando llegamos.  
- No, vamos – sonrió mi chico con cinismo.  
- Bien, me alegro – declaró mi padre con voz amenazante, dándole una palmada en el hombro de la que posaba su brazo.  
- Papá – le regañé.

No fui la única, en cuanto mi padre abrió la puerta para entrar en la casa, mamá le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Mi padre soltó a Jacob automáticamente. Mi madre le echó una regañina con la mirada y yo me desabrigué, colgándolo todo en el perchero.

- La cena ya casi está lista – nos reveló Esme, corriendo hacia la cocina.  
- ¿No decías que ya estaba? – le echó en cara Jacob a mi padre, mirándole enfadado.  
- Casi – sonrió éste.

Mi madre volvió a regañarle con los ojos y papá carraspeó.

- Ok – protestó mi chico -. En fin, voy a cambiarme y bajo ahora – me anunció, dándome un beso corto.  
- Ok, te esperamos en el salón.  
- Ok – dijo, trotando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la vivienda de mis padres.

Y acto seguido mis padres y yo nos fuimos al salón para esperarlo, donde ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa para observar el espectáculo de vernos cenar.


	19. Plantación

PLANTACIÓN

En el aeropuerto no sólo se encontraba mi familia, Louis y Monique, Tanya y su aquelarre de Denali también estaban allí. Los franceses iban a prolongar su estancia una temporada más, y los últimos habían llegado el miércoles, así que todavía tenían tres días más de visita por delante.

La semana se me había pasado volando, habíamos llegado el lunes y, sin darme cuenta, ya era domingo. Nuestra semana de viaje a Anchorage se había terminado.

Con mi familia de Denali, a los cuales también consideraba como mis tíos, habíamos vuelto a visitar la ciudad de Anchorage, pero además habíamos conocido las localidades de los alrededores, aunque ellos ya se resabían toda la zona, por supuesto.

Y ahora ya era domingo y nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando para embarcar. Me daba pena tener que despedirme de mi familia, aunque, en honor a la verdad, tenía que reconocer que me moría de ganas por llegar a casa. Esa semana de respeto había sido muy dura…

Em y Rose también se marchaban hoy a Australia, aunque su vuelo salía más tarde que el nuestro, así que para el resto de mi familia tocaba despedida doble.

La pantalla anunció el embarque y acto seguido la voz femenina del megáfono hizo lo mismo.

El ritual de las despedidas comenzó.

- Bueno, ya se tienen que ir – nos dijo mamá con una sonrisa bucólica en la cara.  
- No empieces, ¿ok? – le regañó Jake -. Mañana mismo nos veremos por la Webcam.  
- ¿Mañana? – preguntó ella, extrañada -. ¿No se van a conectar esta noche?  
- Mañana mismo nos veremos por la Webcam – repitió él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para hacerse el distraído.  
- Bella, parece mentira para ti. ¿No te das cuenta de que tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido? – intervino Emmett con un tono burlón -. Jacob ha aumentado de temperatura estos días, y no lo digo por el frío, precisamente.

Lo que sí aumentó fue la intensidad del color de mis mejillas. ¿Hacía falta que lo supieran todos?

El resto de mi familia carraspeó con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Eres muy gracioso, ¿lo sabías? – ironizó mi chico.

Las carcajadas de mi tío retumbaron en las paredes del edificio, haciendo que pareciesen aún más altas, y mis mejillas se encendieron el doble. Aunque cuando vio la cara de mi padre, su risa se apagó ipso facto.

- Tienen que darse prisa, la gente ya está embarcando – nos comunicó papá.  
- Sí – lo abracé con fuerza y le di un beso en la mejilla -. Te quiero.  
- Y yo a ti – me correspondió el beso, apretó su abrazo y me soltó para que pudiera ir con mamá.  
- Bueno, cielo, que tengan buen viaje – me dijo ella, abrazándome.  
- Gracias – le di un beso en la frente y ella se alzó para dármelo en la mejilla -. Mamá – la llamé antes de que se despegase de mí del todo.  
- Dime.

Me separé un poco más para verle el rostro.

- Ya he decidido cuál será mi vestido de novia, y quería decírtelo en persona – murmuré, cogiéndole las manos -. Será el de la página 42, el que te gustaba a ti.

Mamá se quedó paralizada por un momento y juraría que vi sus ojos un poco vidriosos.

- Pero…, cielo, tiene que ser el que te guste a ti – declaró con un murmullo.  
- Tú dijiste que si te volvieras a casar con papá, ese sería el vestido que elegirías. Por eso lo escojo – sonreí -. Ya que no tengo el que usaste para el día de tu boda, tomaré ese vestido como si lo hubiera sido.  
- La verdad es que no sé qué fue de ese vestido – se rió con emoción. Entonces, me miró -. ¿Estás segura de que ese es el vestido que quieres llevar en tu boda? Hoy en día ya no está de moda eso de ponerse el vestido de novia de tu madre – volvió a reír.  
- Estoy completamente segura – afirmé -. Estaba en duda entre varios vestidos y ese estaba entre ellos. Tú has hecho que ese vestido se convirtiera en el más especial para mí, por eso es el que más me gusta. Me has ayudado a decidirme, eso es todo – y me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi de nuevo entre sus brazos, que me estrechaban con fuerza.

- Mi pequeña pateadora… - susurró con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Mamá, vas a hacerme llorar… - me quejé con otro atasco en la mía.

Se despegó de mí y llevó sus manos a mi rostro para acariciarlo.

- Tengo unas ganas tremendas de verte ese día – manifestó, sonriéndome -. Vas a estar preciosa.  
- Bella, tienen que embarcar – habló papá.  
- Oh, sí – asintió, mirándole igual que si se hubiese olvidado de la presencia que teníamos alrededor. Luego, dirigió la vista otra vez hacia mí y me dio otro pequeño abrazo -. Pasenlo bien, pero duerman algo, ¿eh? – me cuchicheó en el oído muy bajito con una risilla, como si el resto de vampiros que había alrededor no fueran a escucharlo.

Emmett ya estaba mostrando esa sonrisa socarrona.

- Mamá – le regañé entre dientes con otro murmullo que seguro que también oyeron.

Mi madre se separó de mí, riéndose, y se acercó a Jake para darle otro efusivo abrazo a él.

- Bueno, Jake, pórtate bien, ¿ok?  
- Yo siempre me porto bien – rió él, irguiéndose hacia atrás para levantarla del suelo.

Ella se rió y Jacob la dejó sobre terreno firme otra vez.

- Te quiero – le dijo mamá, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.  
- Y yo a ti – contestó él, haciendo lo mismo.

Se despegaron el uno del otro y comenzamos a despedirnos de los demás, aunque esta vez más deprisa, puesto que ya llegábamos tarde al embarque.

- Se han olvidado de los anillos que les ha regalado Aro – habló Alice, sacando la cajita de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo.  
- No los olvidamos – aclaró Jacob -, es que no los queremos.  
- Jacob, sería bueno que los aceptaran, Aro se sentirá ofendido si no lo hacen – opinó mi padre -. Ya sé que no van a usarlos, pero por lo menos podrian guardarlos para aparentar que…  
- Yo no tengo que aparentar nada – replicó mi chico, ofendido -. No pienso aceptar nada de esa momia.

El rostro de mi padre se tiñó de preocupación.

- Dame – intervine, cogiéndolos -. Los guardaré, pero sólo para que te quedes más tranquilo.

Jacob resopló con desagrado, pero mi progenitor se relajó.

- Gracias, hija – sonrió papa.  
- Bueno, Jacob, ha sido un placer volver a verte – se despidió Eleazar, dándole la mano -. Ya saben que nosotros también estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesiten ustedes y tu manada.  
- Sí, lo sé – sonrió mi chico -. Lo mismo digo.

Eleazar asintió y le dejó paso a Carmen, a la vez que venía hacia mí para abrazarme.

- Esperamos verlos pronto – me dijo.  
- Sí, no tardaremos mucho en venir – prometí.

Tanya se estaba despidiendo de Jacob cuando Garrett vino a mí.

- En fin, linda, no duden en llamarme si alguna vez se ven envueltos en alguna batalla. Últimamente estoy bastante aburrido - y Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina -. Bueno, me refiero a que, de vez en cuando, un poco de acción está bien, no digo que me aburra – matizó con una risa nerviosa.  
- Lo tendremos en cuenta – asentí, riéndome.

Kate y Tanya se acercaron las dos a la vez mientras que Garrett se iba hacia Jacob, seguido de otra mirada amenazante de su pareja.

- Les deseamos un feliz viaje – habló Tanya, cogiéndome de las manos.  
- Gracias.  
- Ya no los veremos antes, me imagino, así que hasta el día de su boda – me dijo Kate.

¡Ups! El detalle de mi familia de Denali se nos había olvidado por completo. ¿Y ahora qué les decía?

- Ah, sí, claro – ahora era yo la que me reía con nerviosismo -. Hasta… hasta el día de nuestra boda.

Las dos hermanas me sonrieron y ambas me dieron un beso.

Genial. A ver cómo solucionaba esto, porque ahora eran cinco vampiros más que colar en La Push.

Apenas me enteré cuando Louis apareció ante mí con esos ricillos locos moviéndose a todos lados. Agarró también a Jacob y nos dio un abrazo conjunto.

- Bueno, mis metamorfos favoritos, saben que siempre tendran un sitio en París.  
- Gracias, Louis – contestó Jacob.  
- Carlisle y yo iremos por La Push cuando nos hagamos con esas semillas, para adecuar bien el terreno y ayudarlos a plantarlas correctamente – nos anunció -. Bueno, si tú nos das permiso – le dijo a Jake.  
- Claro – asintió él.

Monique se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un beso.

El ambiente siguió llenándose de más abrazos y despedidas en un momento, incluso Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jake, eso sí, no sin las respectivas frases:

- Tendré que desinfectarme la boca al llegar a casa – de mi tía.  
- Vamos, si lo estabas deseando, Barbie – de mi chico.

A Emmett y a Jacob les dio tiempo de gastarse un par de bromas extra y por fin conseguimos terminar con todo ese proceso para recoger la mochila del suelo y dirigirnos a la puerta de embarque.

- ¡Llamen al llegar a casa, por lo menos! – nos pidió mamá a nuestras espaldas.  
- Sí – le respondí, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Me giré hacia delante con Jake, pasamos por el control sin problemas, me despedí con la mano otra vez y nos metimos por el pasillo que daba al avión.

Mientras Jake cumplía su turno de despedida de Seth y le daba las gracias por habernos ido a buscar al aeropuerto, yo abrí la puerta de casa y encendí la luz del vestíbulo. Observé mi preciosa casita y suspiré con alegría.

Saqué mi telefono con prisas y marqué el número de mi madre a toda velocidad.

- Hola, cielo – respondió nada más descolgar.  
- Hola, mamá. Ya hemos llegado – le anuncié.  
- Genial.  
- Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo de hablar, tengo que hacer muchas cosas por aquí, ya sabes, deshacer la maleta y eso – le comuniqué, echando un vistazo atrás para ver si Jacob ya había terminado su conversación con Seth -. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?  
- Ok – rió ella como si supiese más que yo -. Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana – sonreí.

Las dos colgamos y dejé el telefono sobre el taquillón de la entrada.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – murmuró Jacob, abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso en la sien que me puso todo el vello de punta.

Tiré la mochila al suelo y me di la vuelta para abrazarlo.

- Vamos arriba – le dije, arrastrando la maleta hacia dentro con una mano y cerrando la puerta de un pequeño puntapié.  
- ¿Ya? ¿No quieres deshacer la maleta primero? – preguntó con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas.  
- Eso puede esperar – afirmé con ansia, quitándole la camiseta.

Me abalancé hacia él para besarlo con pasión, cosa que Jacob correspondió de la misma forma, apretándome contra su cuerpo con verdaderas ganas. La energía ya nos rodeaba por todas partes, mi corazón y el suyo latían a mil por hora y mis mariposas no podían estar más agitadas.

Dejé su boca para que la mía recorriera la línea de su mandíbula e iniciara un descenso hacia su cuello. Lo recorrí fervientemente, tocando su torso de igual modo, mientras los dos jadeábamos sin descanso y sus manos bajaban a la parte inferior de mi jersey. Lo arrastró hacia arriba, estremeciéndome al acariciarme con las dos manos, alcé los brazos y mis labios se despegaron de su garganta para que pudiera sacármelo bien.

Lo tiró en el suelo, junto a su camiseta, y me cogió en brazos para comenzar a subir las escaleras a la vez que nuestras bocas se comían la una a la otra. Ni siquiera encendimos la luz. Jacob me posó en la cama y allí empezamos a dejarnos llevar por esa energía que ya era completamente desenfrenada. Por fin…

No me enteré de que la luz ya entraba por la ventana hasta que mi garganta dejó de gemir, conseguí recuperar el aliento y bajé un poco del cielo; entonces mis dedos aflojaron su pelo y su piel y fue cuando mis párpados se abrieron para mirarlo.

Jake estaba entre mis piernas, y yo al amparo de sus fuertes brazos, con su pecho sobre el mío, rozándome. Su frente reposaba en la mía, no se había movido de ahí en ningún momento, nos miramos a los ojos un instante, todavía respirando con agitación, y después llevó sus labios a los míos para besarme con amor y dulzura durante un rato.

Su portentoso cuerpo aún estaba unido al mío, y mis manos se negaban a dejarlo ir, no quería separarme de él jamás. Se movían por su tórrida y mojada piel con ahínco, por su húmedo pelo, todo con tal de retenerlo. Mi cuerpo seguía palpitando sólo con sentirle dentro y el olor de su sudor me volvía completamente loca, era un afrodisíaco demasiado potente como para poder resistirlo. Mi boca pasó a entrelazarse con la suya con más pasión, buscando su ardiente lengua con ansias. Ésta acompasó a la mía sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo, fue por un corto espacio de tiempo. Jacob consiguió controlarse y despegó sus labios, eso sí, sólo lo justo para que pudieran moverse y hablar.

- Rayos… - se quejó con un murmullo que frotaba mis labios -. Cielo…, tengo que irme a trabajar… – suspiró.

Sus brazos hicieron el amago de incorporarse para separar su cuerpo del mío.

- No, no te vayas… – lo detuve, susurrando con fervor a la vez que mis manos lo aferraban.  
- Dios, Nessie, sabes que daría un brazo por quedarme aquí contigo – aseguró, encendido -, pero el señor Farrow me matará si llego tarde el primer día después de darme esta semana de vacaciones.  
- Sólo será un ratito más… – ronroneé en sus labios, besándole muy despacio.  
- Esta es la tercera vez que oigo eso… - bisbiseó con su sonrisa torcida, correspondiendo mis besos.  
- Sólo un ratito… - imploré entre suspiros, acariciando su espalda húmeda para llegar a su corto pelo azabache.

Su mirada de fuego se clavó en la mía, que también ardía.

- Nena… - jadeó ya, pasando a besar mi cuello con pasión.

Y mi garganta volvió a gemir cuando empecé a sentir cómo también comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente dentro de mi cuerpo...

El Golf frenó precipitadamente al llegar frente a la puerta del pabellón del instituto.

- Te veo cuando salgas de clase, preciosa – me dijo Jake, incorporándose sobre mí para besarme, sin apagar el motor y con la mano en la palanca de cambios.

Me desabroché el cinturón y me arrimé a él. Nos dimos un beso de apenas tres segundos, aunque apasionado, y me despegué de él con prisas y a regañadientes.

- Hasta luego – me despedí, abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

Cuando saqué una pierna, me di la vuelta para mirarlo y terminé arrojándome otra vez a él para darle otro corto y apasionado beso que él correspondió.

- Hasta luego – sonreí al dejar sus labios.  
- Vamos, vamos, ya llegas tarde – rió, haciéndome gestos con la mano que tenía apoyada en el volante para que saliera del coche de una vez -, y yo también.  
- Sí – me uní a su risa. Le di un último beso corto, este normal, y me despegué de él para salir del Golf -. Hasta luego – me despedí, cerrando la puerta.

Miré hacia atrás para decirle adiós con la mano y vi cómo Jacob se reía mientras él también se despedía. Me reí y me giré hacia delante para echar a correr.

En cuanto entré en el edificio, escuché el motor de ese Wolkswagen Rabbit del 86 rugir, saliendo del aparcamiento rapido.

Yo hice lo mismo por los pasillos vacíos del centro, preparándome psicológicamente para la regañina que me esperaría en clase, pero mi rostro se alegró cuando vi al señor Berty hablando con uno de mis compañeros fuera del aula, dándole un sermón a él.

Me metí en clase disimuladamente y el señor Berty ni se dio cuenta. Sonreí con satisfacción, no se podía tener más suerte.

Corrí hacia mi pupitre, saludé a Brenda, la cual me sonrió, y me senté al lado de Helen.

- Por fin – rió -. Ya creí que no venías.  
- Bueno, se me ha hecho un poco tarde – admití.  
- Pareces muy contenta, ¿te lo has pasado bien en Anchorage? – se fijó.

La razón de mi desbordante alegría no era esa precisamente, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir?

- Sí, no ha estado mal – entonces, me acordé de lo importante -. Por cierto, tengo buenas noticias.

Los ojos de Helen se iluminaron, sin embargo, cuando iba a seguir hablando para contarle lo que Carlisle y Louis habían descubierto, el señor Berty y ese compañero entraron en el aula y todo el mundo se calló.

Tuve que esperar a la hora del almuerzo para contárselo todo, eso sí, solamente pude hacerlo durante el camino hacia la cafetería, el cual hicimos despacio para que me diera tiempo a soltárselo todo, y con Brenda como testigo, pues ella también tenía interés por saber si el problema de su amiga tenía cura.

Helen estuvo apunto de gritar de alegría cuando terminé de contarle toda la parrafada, menos mal que Brenda y yo la paramos a tiempo. No se lo podía creer, aunque también le advertí de que todo el tema de las orquídeas era difícil. Ella se ofreció para ayudarme en el cuidado y mantenimiento de la plantación, junto con Brenda. No me pude negar, sabía que Helen necesitaba hacer eso como agradecimiento, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, y Brenda también quería ayudarla, así que acepté ambas ofertas.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería, a Helen también le dio tiempo de contarme que Ryam la había llamado esa semana. Al parecer, no se encontraba en Estados Unidos, aunque no quiso decirle dónde se encontraba ni qué era lo que estaba investigando, por seguridad.

Las gemelas nos echaron un buen rapapolvo cuando por fin llegamos a la cafetería.

Después de almorzar, las clases ya pasaron más rápidamente, aunque no todo lo que a mí me hubiese gustado. Ya en la última, mi pie no hacía más que moverse, haciendo que mi rodilla subiera y bajara incesantemente. Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre.

Me levanté la primera de mi silla, haciendo que Helen y Brenda se rieran por mis evidentes ganas de ver a mi chico. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila a toda prisa y sin orden ninguno, y dejé mi pupitre.

Alguien abrió la puerta para salir y el maravilloso efluvio de mi chico llegó a mi nariz como un rayo.

- Hasta mañana, chicas – me despedí, caminando con presteza por el pasillo que quedaba entre las mesas.  
- Hasta mañana – rieron ellas.

Salí como una exhalación humana por la puerta y vi a mi chico apoyado en la pared, justo de frente. Su preciosa y blanquísima sonrisa se amplió nada más verme y la mía se contagió. Tiré la mochila a su lado y me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarlo. Me levantó del suelo y dio varias vueltas conmigo colgando mientras ambos nos reíamos. Entonces, me bajó y nuestros labios se abalanzaron para besarse.

- Señor Black – interrumpió el señor Greene de pronto, matizando ese apellido con mal humor y haciendo que Jake y yo nos despegásemos automáticamente.  
- Ah, hola, señor Greene – le saludó mi chico con una sonrisa un tanto insolente.  
- Le he dicho mil veces que si volvía a entrar en mi escuela, llamaría a la policía – volvió a advertirle por enésima vez, bajando tanto sus espesas cejas que prácticamente no se le veían los ojos.  
- Sólo venía a buscar a mi chica, señor Greene – intervino Jake en su defensa con esa sonrisa de fingida inocencia que le salía tan bien, a la vez que cogía mi mano.

Esto ya empezaba a ser un ritual. Los demás alumnos ya ni siquiera se paraban para chismear, pues siempre se trataba de la misma historia.

- Puede esperarla fuera, no tiene por qué entrar en el edificio – repitió, como siempre hacía -. La próxima vez, llamaré a la policía. ¿Me ha entendido?  
- Sí, señor – contestó Jake, haciendo el saludo militar con otra sonrisa, esta dicharachera.

El señor Greene expiró todo el aire por la nariz, rechinando los dientes. Cogí la mochila del suelo y tiré de mi novio para salir de allí. Pude escuchar los murmullos malhumorados del director a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Ves? En el fondo le caigo bien – se rió Jake con satisfacción.  
- Si tú lo dices… - mascullé, aunque yo no las tenía todas conmigo.

Cualquier día, el señor Greene cumpliría con sus amenazas.

Salimos del centro y nos encaminamos hacia el Golf rojo. Nos subimos al coche, puse algo de música y Jake arrancó, avanzando por el aparcamiento y alejándonos del instituto.

Esa semana no tardamos en tener noticias de Emmett y Rosalie. A los cuatro días de estar en Australia, ya se habían hecho con una buena cantidad de semillas. Ventajas de ser vampiros, las semillas eran pequeñísimas, pero no para un ojo superior que puede ver hasta las moléculas del aire, por lo que no les costó excesivamente el localizarlas y recolectarlas. Rose las mezcló con unos polvos de maquillaje facial y lo metió con el resto del equipaje de mano. Cuando la bolsa pasó por el escáner, los agentes de policía ni se enteraron. Ya en su casa en Anchorage, mis tíos, con la ayuda de los demás miembros de mi familia, separaron los polvos de las semillas también sin ningún problema.

Así que ese domingo regresamos al aeropuerto para recoger a Carlisle y a Louis, que llegaron con un dossier que explicaba los cuidados de las orquídeas y las condiciones que tenía que tener la plantación.

Helen y Brenda no fueron las únicas que ayudaron, Jake puso a trabajar a algunos miembros de la manada, que fueron los encargados de traer arena de la playa. En menos de media hora, había una montaña de tierra mezclada con arena, en la parte trasera de nuestra casa. Nosotros, los chicos y mis amigas ayudamos a Carlisle y a Louis a extender la mezcla, y poco después esa zona de nuestra preciosa casita se convirtió en un jardín sin flores, una extensión rectangular de tierra llena de montículos donde mi abuelo y su amigo habían plantado las semillas a toda velocidad. Plantaron bastantes más de las necesarias, por si alguna de las plantas no sobrevivía o no llegaba a florecer.

También fue una buena ocasión para que Helen por fin conociera a Carlisle y a Louis. Se quedó realmente impresionada, si bien se notaba el respeto cauto que dos vampiros le provocaban, y se pasó todo el día dándoles las gracias, eso sí. Brenda también se presentó, aunque ésta prefirió mantenerse un poco al margen.

Louis no supuso ningún problema para la manada, venía con Carlisle, el Gran Lobo había dado su consentimiento y habían entrado por el sendero que llevaba a la parte posterior de nuestra casa y que marcaba el nuevo tratado.

Mi abuelo y su amigo cubrieron la plantación con un plástico transparente que iba sujeto en las esquinas mediante unos postes y así fue como terminamos de instalar esa especie de invernadero.

- Bien, acuerdense de vigilar la temperatura y la humedad de la plantación – nos recordó Carlisle a Helen, Brenda y a mí, pasándome un aparato que medía todas estas cosas.  
- Sí – asentí.  
- No tendran que prestarles demasiada atención – siguió Louis -, ya que estas orquídeas crecen en estado salvaje y no necesitan de más cuidados especiales.  
- ¿Y por eso nos dan este ladrillo? – ironizó Jake, alzando el dossier.  
- Eso es por si tuvieran algún problema – se defendió mi abuelo -. Me refiero a posibles enfermedades de las plantas, parásitos, plagas, etcétera. Solamente es una guía para indicarles qué hacer en tales casos.  
- Menos mal que no había que prestarles mucha atención – chistó mi chico.  
- Con media o una hora que les dediquen al día será suficiente – intervino Louis, sonriendo.  
- Lo haremos – afirmé, cogiéndole el dossier a Jacob.  
- Sé que lo haran muy bien – asintió Carlisle -. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – anunció.  
- ¿Ya? ¿No se quedan a… cenar?

Era una forma de hablar, por supuesto, pero lo dije para que se quedasen un poco más de tiempo.

Mi abuelo sonrió.

- No, nuestro vuelo sale dentro de media hora. Mañana tengo que trabajar.  
- ¿Media hora? No van a llegar a tiempo – le advirtió Helen.  
- No te preocupes, llegarán – declaró Seth, riéndose.  
- En fin, gracias por todo – le dije, abrazándolo -. Llamennos cuando lleguen.  
- Lo haremos – contestó, dándome un cariñoso beso en la frente.

El jardín de nuestra casa se llenó de despedidas entre mi abuelo, Louis, los chicos de la manada, mis amigas, Jacob y yo, hasta que los dos vampiros se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon por el sendero a la velocidad de la luz.

- Bueno, ¿qué les parece una barbacoa aquí y ahora? – propuso Jake con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Eso ni se pregunta – exclamó Shubael, frotándose el estomago.  
- ¡Yo estoy muerto de hambre! – siguió Isaac.  
- Pues, vamos, ayudenme con esto – y Jacob y los chicos se dirigieron al garaje para coger la barbacoa y las mesas.


	20. Sombra

SOMBRA :

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando entré en el pequeño invernadero. En sólo dos semanas y media, la mayoría de las semillas habían germinado y las jóvenes plantas cada vez crecían más, cada día eran unos milímetros más altas.

- ¿Qué temperatura hay? – quiso saber Helen, agachándose para mirar las plantas.  
- Voy a mirarlo – contestó Brenda, cogiendo el medidor de la mesita que habíamos puesto junto a la plantación para dejar todos los útiles de jardinería.

El día era lluvioso, pero dentro de la lona de plástico hacía una temperatura muy agradable gracias al poco sol que había lucido ayer.

- Cada día están más bonitas – sonreí, agachándome yo también para observarlas.

De pronto, me entró un conocido y enorme sofoco y tuve que levantarme para quitarme la chaqueta, aunque al poco rato se me pasó. Ya esta mañana, en el instituto, me había dado otro golpe repentino de calor que se había ido a los pocos minutos. Y esto sólo podía ser una cosa, esos golpes de fiebre precedían y anunciaban algo, mañana era primero de abril, y mi reloj biológico no fallaba: mi semana de celo ya se acercaba.

- Todo está bien – reveló Brenda, que estaba mirando el medidor.  
- Esto…, chicas – interrumpí, pasándome la mano por el pelo con un poco de apuro -, ¿pueden hacerme un favor? – mis amigas alzaron los rostros para mirarme -. ¿Les importaría encargarse ustedes de las plantas esta semana? Sería a partir de mañana.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Helen, extrañada.  
- Nada, es que estos días no voy a poder - expliqué, vergonzosamente.  
- Si, tu… alergia, ¿no? – adivinó Brenda con una risita.

Mi cara se torció en una mueca que ya la mataba.

- Claro, se me olvidaba que ya es primavera, ¿es que ya notas que te vas a encontrar mal estos días? – interrogó Helen, preocupada, con ignorancia.

Si ella supiera lo mal que me iba a encontrar…

- No te preocupes, no creo que se vaya a encontrar muy mal – soltó Brenda por esa boca.

Mi amiga explotó en un ataque de risa que, lógicamente, Helen no comprendió, y yo miré a la primera matándola directamente.

Ahora Helen sí que no entendía nada.

- Bueno, vamos a regar las plantas – dije para cambiar de conversación.

Le quité el medidor a Brenda mientras ésta seguía riéndose y lo posé en la mesita. Cogí las tres regaderas y le di una a cada una. Salimos de la plantación por la abertura de la lona de plástico transparente y las llenamos de agua con la manguera que estaba enganchada en el garaje. Volvimos al invernadero y comenzamos a regar planta por planta, distribuyéndonos por todo el pequeño jardín.

Teníamos que tener cuidado, ya que no podían recibir más agua de la estipulada por el dossier que nos había entregado Carlisle, aunque ya lo habíamos cogido la medida y más o menos nos apañábamos bastante bien.

Cuando terminamos con esas tareas, dejamos las regaderas en su sitio y salimos una vez más de la plantación. La lluvia caía con más fuerza esta vez.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un café al Olympic? – propuso Helen.

El Olympic era una cafetería nueva que ahora estaba muy de moda entre la gente joven de Forks.

- Sí – aceptó Brenda.  
- Yo no puedo, tengo que hacer unos recados – declaré.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres venir un rato? – insistió Helen.  
- No, no puedo, de verdad – sonreí.  
- Vamos, vamos, que me estoy mojando – azuzó Brenda, meneando el brazo de Helen.  
- Sí – asintió ésta -. Bueno, Nessie, a ver si te libras de la alergia y no tienes nada. A lo mejor, con este mal tiempo, no te afecta tanto.  
- No creo que quiera eso… - murmuró Brenda muy bajito.

Por suerte, Helen no lo escuchó.

- No sé – reí por educación, aunque fruncí el ceño para Brenda -. Ya veremos.  
- Vamos, vamos – repitió Brenda, tirando de Helen.  
- Hasta pronto – se despidió ésta, acompañada por los gestos de la mano y las risillas pícaras de Brenda.  
- Hasta pronto – respondí, sonriendo.

Ambas se montaron en el coche de Brenda, éste arrancó y se marcharon por el camino sin asfaltar que pasaba por delante de la casa de Billy y que llevaba a la carretera.

Caían chuzos de punta, así que corrí hacia mi preciosa casita roja y pasé al interior. Me sacudí un poco el pelo mojado con la mano y me dirigí a la cocina.

Arranqué una hoja del bloc de notas que colgaba de la nevera por medio de un imán, cogí el bolígrafo que sostenía el mismo bloc y me senté en la mesa para escribir la lista de la compra. Cuando ya no se me ocurrió más que apuntar, hice un presupuesto mental aproximado de todos los artículos y me levanté para dirigirme a uno de los armarios. Abrí la puertecita y cogí el bote donde guardábamos el dinero para comprar la comida y otras cosas. Lo destapé y saqué un poco más de dinero del que mi cerebro había calculado para tener un margen de error, por si acaso había subido algún precio. Estos presupuestos eran importantes, puesto que nuestra economía no era nada boyante, que digamos. Guardé el bote en su sitio, la nota en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, cogí el bolígrafo de la mesa y me acerqué a la nevera otra vez.

**_Jake, he ido al supermercado a hacer la compra. _**  
**_Volveré pronto._**  
**_Te quiero._**  
**_Nessie._**

No sabía si Jacob llegaría antes que yo de patrullar con la manada, así que le dejé esa nota en la nevera.

Dejé el bolígrafo en su sitio y salí de la cocina. Cerré la puerta de casa con un portazo y corrí hacia mi auto para no mojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Entré en mi vehículo con celeridad, arranqué y puse ese CD de ACDC en el estéreo para iniciar la marcha con algo de marcha.

Recorrí la distancia que había entre nuestra casa y la de Billy, di dos bocinazos a modo de saludo y salí a la carretera, viendo por el espejo retrovisor cómo mi futuro suegro sonreía tras su ventana.

Sonreí yo también y seguí mi recorrido escuchando ese rock que tanto me gustaba, canturreando.

No tardé mucho en llegar al supermercado. Aparqué justo delante, apagué el motor y me bajé corriendo.

Cogí un carro en la entrada y me interné en los pasillos del pequeño establecimiento. Saqué la nota de mi bolsillo y comencé a recopilar los artículos que había apuntado. Casi todo era comida, y todo en cantidades industriales, pues un hombre lobo come por tres y tenía que llegar para toda la semana.

No tardé nada en llenar el carro. Entre carne, pescado, fruta, verdura y otros alimentos básicos, ya estaba a rebosar.

Pagué en la caja, satisfecha de no haberme pasado de mi presupuesto, lo metí todo en bolsas de papel y lo volví a depositar en el carro para poder llevarlo al coche.  
Seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

Galopé hacia la parte trasera de mi auto, abrí el maletero y miré a ambos lados. No había manos en la costa, así que fui colocando las bolsas en el maletero a mi velocidad de medio vampiro y bajé la puerta. Después tuve que correr como humana hacia el supermercado, ya que llegó otro coche, y dejé el carro en su sitio.

Ya en el auto, puse mi música de nuevo y arranqué para dirigirme a casa.

Los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban sin descanso; cuando acababan de realizar una pasada por el cristal, el agua ya chorreaba de nuevo por él.

Los árboles eran vapuleados por una brisa que comenzó a agitar sus verdes hojas, ésta también arrojaba la lluvia contra el parabrisas, aunque no era lo único, las pequeñas flores que ya habían nacido en los árboles y que eran arrancadas por el viento también se estampaban contra el cristal, haciendo que la visión fuera muy escasa y nada nítida.

Desde luego, el tiempo se estaba poniendo realmente feo, y cada vez peor.

Empecé a preocuparme por mi Jacob. Por supuesto, sabía que él no iba a pasar ni una gota de frío por mucho que lloviera, y ya podía nevar como en Anchorage, pero, como imprimada, la pulsión de sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo y de dotarlo de completo bienestar era imposible de frenar.

Recordé esa pelea de bolas de nieve de Anchorage y mi labio se curvó en una risilla. ¿Cómo iba a pasar frío?

De repente, una extraña sombra negra pasó por delante de mi coche en forma de borrón y me asusté. Mi pie se clavó en seco en el pedal del freno y el vehículo se caló, haciendo que el mismo diera una embestida hacia delante bruscamente al frenar en seco y calarse.

El cinturón me apresó contra el asiento y estranguló mi pecho, aunque eso no consiguió que mi respiración dejase de salir agitadamente cuando logré que mis pulmones volvieran a coger aire.

Mi cabeza se giró instantáneamente al ver a la sombra entre los árboles y un calambre helado recorrió mi cuerpo, atravesándolo como una estaca de hielo. Había algo en ella que no me gustaba nada, algo oscuro y maléfico que no escapó a mi intuición.

La sombra era un individuo que iba entero de negro, me pareció que vestía una especie de capa con capucha que le tapaba el rostro completamente. Estaba observándome, aunque no pude discernir su semblante, los limpiaparabrisas se habían quedado bloqueados y el agua que chorreaba por el cristal apenas me dejaba distinguir su silueta.

Mis bronquios pasaron a soltar el aire con virulencia al ver cómo la sombra se movía, pero fui capaz de reaccionar para bajar los pestillos y arrancar el coche. Pegué un pequeño bote en el asiento cuando alta música irrumpió en el habitáculo repentinamente, y apagué el estéreo. Sin embargo, la sombra no se desplazó hacia mí, sino que desapareció súbitamente entre los árboles del bosque.

Me quedé a la espera, quieta, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia restallando con fuerza en el capó y azotando todas las partes de mi coche, así como mi asustada respiración y el traqueteo del motor.

Agucé el oído para ver si captaba más allá, pero lo único que ese sentido escuchaba era la lluvia golpeando las hojas, la vegetación y la tierra.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme un poco e inicié la marcha de nuevo, haciendo chirriar las ruedas sobre el asfalto. Esta vez me moví con más velocidad por la carretera, hasta los limpiaparabrisas parecía que iban más deprisa. Llegué al desvío que daba a mi casa y en pocos minutos aparqué frente al garaje.

Salí de mi coche, saqué las bolsas del maletero, ahora utilizando toda mi fuerza y maña de medio vampiro sin tapujo alguno, y corrí hacia casa a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

- ¡Jake! – lo llamé por si ya había llegado, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Pero Jacob no estaba en casa.

En cuanto posé la compra en la meseta de la cocina, salí disparada de la misma para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y metí los dedos entre el pelo de mi frente, nerviosa, mientras mis pies me hacían moverme de aquí para allá. Jake no había llegado aún, seguramente no tardaría mucho más, pero sin él, yo me sentía tan desprotegida.

Intenté relajarme, haciendo profundas inspiraciones, y pareció funcionar. Poco a poco, a medida que notaba el aire llenando mis pulmones, mis nervios se iban templando.

¿Qué había sido eso? Mejor dicho, ¿quién? Recordé ese escalofrío que había recorrido todo mi ser y volví a sentirlo. Era lo mismo que había notado cuando vi a Razvan la primera vez, sin embargo, no podía ser él, era imposible.

La manada estaba demasiado atenta, olerían su efluvio y enseguida lo detectarían, tenían ese olor grabado a fuego, así como el de cualquiera de sus secuaces. Y el hecho de que no se hubiera acercado a mí me había desconcertado. Si hubiese sido Razvan, habría hecho mi coche pedazos para sacarme de allí, pues ya había visto que yo era amiga de Helen. Sin embargo, se había dado la vuelta y se había ido.

Exhalé. Lo más seguro es que fuera algún vampiro nómada que había conseguido colarse en los bosques de La Push. Y seguramente ahora mismo ese vampiro fuera presa de las fauces de alguno de mis amigos los lobos. Aunque, si fuese un vampiro nómada, ¿por qué no me había atacado? ¿Acaso no había olido mi sangre?

Otro golpe de calor repentino hizo que mi organismo sintiese que tenía fiebre. Menudo momento para eso. Me quité la chaqueta con celeridad y la dejé en la barandilla de la escalera a la vez que mi mano intentaba abanicarme para aliviar ese asfixiante ardor.

Volví a suspirar y me dirigí a la cocina para abrir el congelador. Saqué la cubitera y eché unos cuantos hielos en un paño para envolverlos con el mismo. Metí la cubitera en el congelador de nuevo y utilicé el trapo a modo de bolsa para pasarlo por mi piel y aliviar mi tremendo calor.

Ni con esas. Esto parecía que se estaba adelantando. Puede que fuera porque toda la casa estaba impregnada del efluvio de Jacob, esa fragancia que ya empezaba a volverme loca; ya comenzaba a notar esos matices diferentes que destacaban sobre el resto y que me llamaban.

Para mi alivio, el calor se fue con la misma rapidez con la que había venido, la temperatura de mi organismo regresó a su estado normal, aunque en esta ocasión el intervalo en que había estado encendido había durado más que las veces anteriores, por lo que sabía que la entrada de mi celo era inminente.

Sin embargo, el regreso a la normalidad de mi organismo hizo que también volviera el susto de antes. Y Jacob estaba ahí fuera…

Empecé a guardar todo lo que había comprado. Pensé que, hasta que llegara Jake, lo mejor era tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Organicé el congelador para que me cupiese la carne y el pescado, y almacené el resto de alimentos en la nevera y los armarios de la cocina.

Una vez que terminé de almacenarlo todo, me dirigí al saloncito con mi bolsa de hielo improvisada, por si me volvía a dar otro golpe de calor.

Fue posarla en la mesita roja, cuando el cerrojo de la puerta me avisó de la llegada de mi chico.

Corrí hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡Jake! – voceé.

Jacob pasó al interior y cerró la puerta. Sólo vestía unos viejos pantalones cortos de color negro y estaba completamente empapado.

- ¿Por qué has cerrado con llave? – le dio tiempo a preguntar, extrañado, antes de que me abalanzara sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.  
- Jake… - murmuré, todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo, apretando mi abrazo.

Qué bien se estaba entre sus brazos, me hacían sentir tan segura. Automáticamente, me sentí más relajada sólo con tenerle a mi lado…

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió al verme asustada, despegándome de su cuerpo con delicadeza para mirarme -. ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Las palabras comenzaron a salir por mi boca atropelladamente.

- Fui al supermercado, porque quería llenar la despensa, ya que mi celo está al caer, y cuando regresaba a casa, vi una sombra en la carretera. No la pude ver bien por culpa de la lluvia, pero me dio muy mala espina, y él se quedó quieto, mirándome, y después se marchó, y…  
- Para, tranquilízate, preciosa – me calmó, llevando sus aún húmedas pero cálidas manos a mi rostro para acariciar mis mejillas con los pulgares. Me quedé algo embobada al ver mis adorados ojos negros tan de cerca, aunque terminé asintiendo -. Ahora, dime, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste? ¿Una sombra? ¿Una sombra de qué?

No sabía cómo explicárselo con palabras, así que llevé mi mano a su rostro y le dejé ver mis recuerdos. El semblante de Jacob se puso más serio al ver las imágenes que mi mente le mostraba, y, por supuesto, también percibió ese sentimiento frío que me atravesó al ver a ese individuo extraño. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos por un momento en los míos, que los buscaban asustados.

- ¿Ese tipo te atacó? – quiso saber.

Pasé a mostrarle cómo la sombra se daba la vuelta súbitamente y se perdía entre los árboles, sin acercarse a mí siquiera.

Jacob asintió, tranquilo.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte – murmuró, repasando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano -, ya hemos acabado con él.  
- ¿Ya… han acabado con él? – repetí, asombrada.  
- Era un chupasangres nómada que se nos había escapado – explicó -, pero lo alcanzamos cerca del río Dickey.

Mi mano seguía en su mejilla, así que instantáneamente mi cerebro le plantó la imagen de esa especie de capa negra al pensarlo yo misma.

- Era una sudadera con capucha – me aclaró, llevando sus manos a mi cintura -, y también vestía unos pantalones negros.

Suspiré, completamente aliviada, y sonreí.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y volví a abrazarlo con fuerza, acto que él correspondió de la misma forma.

- ¿Estabas asustada? – susurró.  
- Sí.  
- La próxima vez que te asuste algo, llama a cualquiera de la manada para que se transforme y me avise, ¿ok? Yo vendré enseguida – murmuró con voz dulce -. No quiero que estés sola.  
- No se me había ocurrido – declaré, dándome cuenta en ese instante de que podía haber hecho eso.

Me despegó de nuevo con mimo y enganchó sus preciosas y brillantes pupilas en las mías.

- Yo siempre te protegeré – murmuró, deslizando las suaves yemas de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Me quedé sin aire por un instante y luego éste salió en un suspiro precipitado cuando su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío. Empecé a hiperventilar al notar el roce de su frente sobre la mía y mis párpados cayeron, rindiéndose a todo ese remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que me embargaban y que me hacían volar. Esa energía espiritual y mágica emergió de nosotros al instante, envolviéndonos como una ligera y cálida brisa. Jacob llevó su mano hacia mi nuca y por fin sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi boca se entreabrió con la suya al sentir cómo éstos se mezclaban lentamente, y un suave jadeo se escapó de mis pulmones. Su abrasador aliento también besaba mis labios, los acariciaba como tórridos susurros.

Ya empecé a arder, mi cuerpo entró en combustión y su efluvio comenzó a llamarme. Sus pausadas respiraciones ya me encendían con desenfreno, sólo notar el ardor de su piel, de su aliento, de sus manos, su cuerpo, su boca, ya me ponía todo el vello de punta y me volvía completamente loca.

Pero entonces, sus labios se separaron de los míos, aunque no se fueron muy lejos.

- Tenemos toda la semana para nosotros… - susurró en mi boca -. Ya lo he arreglado con el señor Farrow. Me ha costado un poco, pero en cuanto le he dicho que era el jefe de mi tribu y que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos locales, me ha dado la semana sin problemas. No sé qué ha debido de creer que soy – rió con una risa silenciosa -. Eso sí, la semana que viene tendré que echar horas por un tubo.  
- Pensaba que mi celo entraría mañana, pero creo que ya está aquí… - revelé entre suspiros mientras una de mis manos se aferraba a su pelo.

Su olor pasó a ser algo extremadamente intenso, de modo que esa llamada se transformó en un deseo salvaje e incontrolable.

- Lo sé… - murmuró él con ansias -. Esta mañana ya olías algo diferente, pero ahora empiezas a volverme completamente loco, nena…

Abalanzó su boca contra la mía con una pasión exagerada y la mía le respondió del mismo modo. Nuestros labios se movían con auténtico frenetismo, al igual que la energía, mientras el vestíbulo se llenaba con los ansiosos jadeos. Me arrimé a él con tanto afán, que estampé su espalda contra la pared que tenía detrás.

No perdí el tiempo. Llevé mis manos a su torso y empecé a acariciárselo con avidez, parándome a sentir bien sus impresionantes y fuertes músculos, con esa piel sedosa y tersa, ardiente, aromática. Hoy era más aromática que nunca. La respiración de Jacob se agitó aún más cuando desabroché su pantalón y arrastré mi mano dentro para deleitarme un rato. Sus manos pasaron a moverse por mi espalda y mi pelo con fervor, ya estaba completamente encendido y su boca exhalaba gemidos sordos, eso me excitó el triple.

Mi lengua se abrió paso y se enredó con la suya entre jadeos salvajes, hasta que la dejé libre. Separé mi boca y subí mi mano para que se uniera a la otra. Volví a acariciar su pecho y pasé mi lengua por sus labios lentamente; una, dos, tres veces, eso lo volvía loco. Los dos jadeábamos incesantemente y sus pupilas ya llevaban esa llama de fuego flameando en ellas. Le miré con ojos más que hambrientos y mi boca bajó para besar la línea de su mandíbula. Descendí por su cuello, resollando con ansia, y seguí descendiendo por su pecho, lamiéndolo y besándolo con fervor. Pero yo quería más.

Mi boca continuó bajando, besando su abdomen, junto con mis manos, hasta que le quité los pantalones y por fin llegué a mi objetivo. Jacob gimió y su cabeza se apoyó en la pared a la vez que sus manos se metían por mi pelo para acariciarme con efusividad. Mientras mi lengua gozaba, notaba cómo se estremecía, alcé la vista y él bajó el rostro para mirarme. Eso nos excitaba el doble a los dos, así que le dediqué más tiempo.

En cuanto me levanté, Jacob me estampó en la pared. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse con salvajismo y mis manos se perdieron por su fuerte espalda y sus amplios hombros. Me quitó la chaqueta con un arrebato desmedido y lo mismo hizo con mi camiseta y mi sostén. Llevó su boca por mi cuello con desenfreno y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo, aunque lo hicieron con fervor cuando pasó a recorrer todo mi pecho con su tórrida lengua. Ahora fui yo quien apoyó la cabeza en la pared, con mis pulmones trabajando sin parar.

Su boca se unió a la mía de nuevo para besarla con pasión. Bajó sus manos y abrió el cierre de mis pantalones. Con un movimiento enérgico, me los arrastró hacia abajo y éstos cayeron al suelo junto con mi ropa interior. Su mano se deslizó por el interior de mi muslo y llegó justo a donde yo quería que llegase. Gemí en sus labios y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo con más ansia mientras mi cuerpo acompasaba sus movimientos, completamente desbocada. Él también jadeó con intensidad, excitado.

Cuando terminó, me quité las playeras con los mismos pies y me abalancé hacia él para besarle, haciéndole caminar de espaldas. Nos dirigimos al saloncito dando tumbos, besándonos y acariciándonos sin control. Soltó mi boca y me dio la vuelta, arrimándose a mí por detrás a la vez que su mano apartaba mi pelo a un lado y sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

Mi respiración ya no podía ser más agitada, giré mi rostro y su boca bebió de la mía una vez más. Me friccioné contra él y me pegué a su cuerpo con ansia, ya no aguantaba más, pero lo hice con tanta, que Jacob se cayó sentado en el sofá, arrastrándome con él.

Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, pero eso no pareció importarle en absoluto, me apretó contra él y siguió besándome el cuello con desenfreno mientras sus manos pasaron a acariciar mis senos. Su lengua ya me estremecía, pero su tacto me entusiasmó enormemente, mis bronquios trabajaban sin cesar. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me dejé hacer a su antojo. Yo era suya, y lo sería para siempre.

Pude sentir cómo se unía a mí despacio, lentamente, saboreándolo bien. El placer invadió todo mi ser y mi rostro se giró hacia el suyo para gemir en sus labios. Mi mano se alzó para retener su pelo y nuestras bocas se pegaron del todo, aunque permanecieron quietas.

Empezó a moverse para deslizarse dentro de mí y la excitación llegó a su punto álgido. La energía que nos rodeaba se convirtió en algo desenfrenado. Lo hacia con ese ritmo pausado, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada roce, y nuestros labios continuaban juntos, acariciándose, intercambiándose el aliento. Mis jadeos ya eran en voz alta y los suyos eran tan ardientes como él.

Mientras se movía, sus suaves palmas volvieron a tocar mi pecho y sus labios besaron a los míos muy despacio, aunque expirando con un deseo desenfrenado. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con intensidad y el placer ya comenzaba a ser impaciente. Una de sus manos bajó por mi estómago y llegó más allá de mi vientre. Entonces, todo enloqueció.

Mis piernas se abrieron más y mi cuerpo se unió a todos sus movimientos de una forma febril. El fuego me invadió como si una llamarada me hubiese prendido y ambos respiramos con mucha más fuerza. La mano que estaba en mi pecho se aferró a mi pelo para que mi boca no se alejara ni lo más mínimo de la suya y su cadencia aumento de ritmo.

El enorme placer que ya sentía se volvió mas intenso y la energía explotó del todo. Note cómo esa brisa prodigiosa, maravillosa y cálida tomaba todo mi cuerpo, era su alma, que se unía a la mía, y eso hizo estallar ese clímax que tomo todo mi ser, llevándome a otro mundo que no era terrenal. Gemimos más fuerte, sin despegar nuestros labios en ningún momento, y esa mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles hizo que dos lágrimas rodaran a ambos lados de mi cara mientras mi mano encerraba su corto cabello en un puño ansioso.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos a la vez que nuestros pulmones trabajaban sin descanso, y después nos besamos con dulzura durante un rato. Pero sabíamos que esto ni mucho menos había acabado. Esto era el principio, el principio de nuestra fabulosa luna de miel. Jacob pasó su brazo por debajo de mis piernas, se levantó conmigo y me llevó en brazos a nuestro dormitorio.


	21. Víspera

VÍSPERA :

- Nessie, no hago más que clavarte alfileres, bueno, mejor dicho, romperlos, este es el quinto que se me casca. Deja ya de mirarte y de moverte – me regañó Sarah, tirando lo que quedaba de alfiler al suelo y cogiendo otro del alfiletero que llevaba enganchado en su muñeca izquierda -. Además, si no paras, no podré ponerte esto bien, y querrás que tu vestido me quede perfecto, ¿verdad?  
- Lo siento – y me volví hacia delante para ponerme tiesa como un palo.  
- Así me gusta – sonrió.

Le eché un vistazo al pequeño local. La tiendecita de Sarah estaba repleta de percheros con ropa hasta los topes esperando a su arreglo y otros con modelos diseñados y confeccionados por ella.

- ¿Te dará tiempo? – pregunté, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación mientras también observaba mi boceto de vestido.  
- Estará listo incluso antes de la boda – afirmó.  
- ¿Y todos los volantes que tienes que coser? No sé, eso te llevará tiempo, ¿no?  
- Que sí, tranquiiila – aseguró con una entonación un tanto socarrona.

Yo no las tenía todas conmigo. Quedaban nueve días y ella todavía estaba poniendo alfileres en esa tersa tela de seda. Los exámenes, la plantación, mi amiga Helen – la cual estaba preocupada otra vez por Ryam, ya que hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas – y el resto de detalles de la boda de los que me tenía que encargar yo, como los vestidos de las damas de honor y otras cosas, me habían tenido demasiado ocupada, y encima la tela de mi vestido había tardado lo suyo en llegar. Todo esto había sido el culpable de tal tardanza.

- No te preocupes, Sarah es una modista estupenda – apoyó Rachel, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos -. El mío lo hizo en sólo seis días.  
- Sí, me empleé a fondo – dijo Sarah, resoplando al recordar.  
- Y quedó precioso – siguió Eve.  
- Vas a estar perfecta, ya lo verás – intervino Jemima -. Confía en Sarah, sabe lo que hace.

Les sonreí a todas ellas por su esfuerzo. Estaba un poco más sosegada, pero la verdad es que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Entre mi graduación, que era el viernes, y la boda, estos días era un manojo neurótico. Encima, la inestabilidad metereológica, que en estas últimas semanas había provocado un tiempo más lluvioso y frío de lo habitual para el mes de junio en el que estábamos, no me ayudaba nada.

No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, en realidad, no es que una boda quileute llevase muchos preparativos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Jacob ya había arreglado el tema de la carpa, la cual iban a montar algunos miembros de la manada, la pequeña orquesta, que era la que siempre tocaba en las bodas de La Push que se celebraban al estilo tradicional y que estaba compuesta por indios nativos de la tribu, y del menú se iba a encargar Sue, que tenía a su disposición a Emily, Kim, Jemima y Martha como ayudantes de cocina, eso sin mencionar a Ruth, Eve y Sarah, que se iban a encargar de servir las mesas, junto con otra parte de los chicos.

Los vestidos de mis damas de honor ya estaban listos desde hacía un mes, ya que la tela de éstos había llegado primero y Sarah había podido ponerse con ellos antes. Rachel, Leah, Brenda y Helen iban a ir preciosas, y ya tenían sus vestidos en el armario de sus respectivas casas. Entre ellas y las féminas de mi familia, me habían ayudado a escogerlos. La gasa, de un color azulado muy claro, caía libre desde las caderas y llegaba hasta los tobillos. El escote era en pico e iba sujeto por unos tirantes anchos que se unían a una parte trasera que dejaba ligeramente al aire la espalda, uno de ellos se adornaba con una flor también hecha de gasa azul.

Hasta los padrinos tenían su vestuario preparado. Mamá iba a ser la madrina, y ya me había enseñado su vestido al mandarme unas fotos por Internet. La tela de raso, en un color granate brillante, se enganchaba a sus hombros por medio de unos finos tirantes que se unían en la parte posterior del cuello y que sujetaban un escote también en pico. La mitad de la espalda iba al descubierto y después la tela seguía su camino ciñéndose en todo el cuerpo, bajando atubado hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas. A ella le quedaba genial, como no, y la tía Alice había tenido mucho que ver en la elección de ese vestido. Al final, y después de pensárselo mucho, Jacob escogió a mi padre para que fuera el padrino de boda. Su primera opción era Seth, pero a éste no le importó en absoluto cederle el sitio a mi progenitor, el cual estaba más ansioso de serlo, así que Jake decidió elegirlo a él como padrino, cosa que a papá le hizo especial ilusión. Mi madre también me envió las fotos de papá con su traje, y, claro está, también iba a ir guapísimo. Su conjunto constaba de un pantalón de vestir y una chaqueta de un gris no muy claro, y una camisa azul oscuro, sin corbata, por supuesto, como regía en el protocolo de las bodas quileute, con esa mezcla de elegancia e informalidad al mismo tiempo.

Y Jacob ya tenía su traje preparado, esa camisa de lino color hueso, de manga larga, con sus pantalones a juego que llegaban hasta los pies. Yo sabía esto porque los novios quileute era lo que llevaban, puesto que no se lo había visto, lo tenía bien guardado en casa de Billy.

Conclusión: lo único que faltaba a nueve días de la boda era mi vestido. Y eso era suficiente para que mis nervios afloraran sin piedad.

- Dime, Nessie, ¿al final tu tía Alice te va a hacer la despedida de soltera? – interrogó Eve, haciendo que mi mente saliera súbitamente de sus pensamientos.  
- Sí, no pude evitarlo – suspiré -. Si le dijera que no, se llevaría un disgusto tremendo.  
- Entonces, vas a tener dos despedidas, porque nosotras también te hemos preparado algo – declaró Rachel con una sonrisita un tanto traviesa.  
- Oh, oh… Tiemblo.  
- Te va a gustar, ya lo verás – me aseguró Eve -. Ah, y tus amigas también vendrán, ya he hablado con Brenda y lo ha arreglado todo.  
- Lo tuyo siempre va por partida doble, ¿eh? – se rió Jemima -. Dos despedidas de soltera, dos lunas de miel…

La pequeña tienda se llenó de risitas pícaras.

- El viaje de septiembre no fue una luna de miel, fue un viaje turístico. La de verdad viene ahora – alegué, sonriendo tímidamente.

Solamente con imaginarlo, ya se me disparaba el labio hacia arriba.

- Yo hablo de la luna de miel de este pasado abril – matizó con tono juguetón -. Al parecer, en toda la semana no abrieron la puerta de casa ni para que entrara el aire, ¿no es así?

Las risas subieron de tono y el color de mi rostro también. Para colmo, estaba Rachel, eso me daba el triple de vergüenza.

- Qué simpática – vocalicé con retintín; ellas se rieron de nuevo.  
- Nessie, no te muevas – me volvió a regañar Sarah.  
- Perdón.  
- ¿Cuándo viene tu familia? – me preguntó mi casi cuñada.  
- Pasado mañana. Estarán para mi graduación, aunque yo no podré estar con ellos hasta que se acabe.  
- Bueno, esto ya está – anunció Sarah por fin, colocando el último alfiler -. Mañana te lo hilvano todo para que el sábado puedas hacerte la segunda prueba.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Aunque todavía le quedaba mucho y le faltaban muchas cosas, estaba tomando la forma que yo había buscado.

El vestido comenzaba en mi pecho, se sujetaba con el armado que la tupida tela de seda blanca creaba alrededor de mi torso a modo de corsé, y dejaba mis hombros desnudos al no llevar tirantes ni manga alguna. Se ceñía a mi cuerpo hasta las caderas y, a partir de ahí, se dejaba caer en una falda con una ligera caída en "A" que llegaba casi hasta mis pies, los cuales iban a ir descalzos, por supuesto, por lo que ese largo es el que iba a llevar definitivamente, puesto que no hacía falta tomar medidas con unos tacones puestos. Todavía le faltaba, pero la falda iba a ir recubierta de unos vaporosos y anchos volantes de seda; éstos se distribuirían en distintas capas que la rodeaban y que se cruzaban por la parte delantera, quedando entrelazados en zigzag, creando un efecto muy bonito y lucido. La zona superior del vestido iba a ser revestida de unas grandes flores hechas con la misma tela y que iban a bordear todo el torso, enmarcando, además del pecho y los costados, la zona de la espalda. Otras dos flores similares a estas, aunque más pequeñas, adornarían la falda por la parte izquierda delantera de la cadera, distribuyéndose en vertical, una junto a la otra. El corpiño iba a ir cerrado en la espalda por medio de una línea de finos y pequeños botones que ascenderían desde la parte más baja de mi cintura.

Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando terminé de visionar todo esto sobre lo que aún era un boceto de mi vestido.

- Gracias, Sarah. Está quedando precioso – dije.  
- De nada. Ten cuidado con los alfileres cuando te lo quites.  
- Ah, no te preocupes, no me pinchan.  
- Si, ya lo sé – se rió -. Por eso te lo digo, porque si no tienes cuidado, los alfileres se quedarán hechos trizas y tendré que volver a ponértelo todo otra vez.  
- Oh.

Las demás chicas se rieron entre dientes.

No pude evitar mirarme un poco más antes de comenzar a quitármelo. Las mariposas no hacían más que invadir mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en ese día. Eran nervios, pero nervios de emoción y de ansia porque llegara ese 18 de junio por fin. Sarah lo cogió en cuanto terminé, y lo colgó de una percha. Me puse los pantalones con celeridad y lo mismo hice con la camiseta.

- Bueno, chicas, siento no quedarme más para que sigan chismeando a mi costa – bromeé, terminando de atarme las playeras -, pero me voy.  
- No importa, lo haremos a tus espaldas – correspondió Rachel.  
- Sí, en cuanto salgas por la puerta, te pondremos verde – siguió Jemima.  
- Diremos que tienes celulitis donde no la tienes y todas esas cosas que hace la envidia – se rió Eve -. Nada, lo normal.  
- Pues tengan cuidado. Yo que ustedes, esperaría a que estuviera bien lejos, porque podría oírlas – les advertí en broma.  
- ¡Uf! Sí, procuraremos – continuó Jemima.

Nos reímos y las dejé por imposible.

Qué fácil y cómodo era no tener que ocultar ni aparentar nada. Con mis amigas de La Push siempre podía ser yo misma del todo, sin tener que andar con pies de plomo para que no descubrieran mi secreto, aunque también tenía a Helen y Brenda.

- El sábado vendrás por aquí, ¿no? – quiso saber Sarah.  
- Sí, nos vemos el sábado – asentí, poniéndome la chaqueta.

Las campanillas que colgaban del marco tintinearon cuando abrí la puerta de la tienda para salir.

- Hasta luego – me despedí.  
- Hasta luego – dijeron todas a la vez.

Y el tintineo se oyó de nuevo al cerrarse la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras del porche, canturreando, y llegué a mi auto.

Si no fuera porque había venido directamente de casa de Charlie y ya había traído el coche, hubiera ido a casa dando un paseíllo, puesto que la tienda de Sarah estaba también en La Push y no quedaba muy lejos a pie. Jake me había llevado al instituto y me había traído a casa, como todos los días, pero como yo iba a visitar a mi abuelo y luego iba a venir a lo de mi vestido, lo cual me iba a llevar bastante tiempo y él, por supuesto, no podía entrar conmigo e iba a tener que esperarme fuera, yo cogí mi coche y él aprovechó para patrullar otro poco con la manada.

Cuando estaba apunto de subir al vehículo, mi telefono sonó en mi bolso. Éste no era muy grande, pero era incapaz de encontrar el dichoso teléfono; mi mano se afanaba en buscarlo, sin embargo, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado. Por fin, conseguí dar con el pequeño aparato, lo saqué con prisas y descolgué.

- Seth, dime.  
- Hola, Nessie. Oye, Jake me ha dicho que vayas en dirección a su tronco. Él te esperará en la entrada de la senda que lleva a la casa de tu familia.  
- Ah, ok. Gracias por avisarme.  
- De nada.  
- ¿Qué tal se ha dado hoy la cosa? ¿Ya has terminado tu jornada?  
- Sí, acabo de llegar a casa, no hubo mucho movimiento hoy –suspiró como decepcionado -. Ahora iré a buscar a Brenda, vamos a ir al cine.  
- ¿Y qué película tienen pensado ver? – le pregunté.  
- No sé, supongo que Brenda querrá ver una romántica de esas.  
- Te iba a decir que después nos contaran si les había gustado, por si Jake y yo vamos otro día, pero esas románticas no son mi estilo, y el de Jake, menos, así que mejor déjalo – reí.  
- Qué suerte tiene Jake – se rió él también -. A mí tampoco me emocionan, pero son las que más le gustan a Brenda, así que me sacrificaré un poco e iré, qué remedio – bromeó.  
- En fin, pues pasenlo bien.  
- Procuraremos – y su risa se escuchó de nuevo -. Bueno, no te entretengo más, que Jake ya se fue hacia allí, así que hasta mañana.  
- Sí, hasta mañana.

Y colgamos los dos.

Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos a nuestro tronco, desde que mi familia se había marchado y yo me había mudado con él.

Guardé el telefono en el bolso y me subí al coche. Puse el motor en marcha, mi CD en el estéreo e inicié la marcha hacia la propiedad que seguía siendo de mi familia.

La Push seguía siendo un fortín. Razvan y los suyos no habían vuelto a aparecer en todos estos meses, sin embargo, Jacob seguía sin fiarse, así que continuaba poniéndole guardaespaldas a Helen y la manada seguía vigilando toda la zona.

Helen llevaba sin saber nada de Ryam desde esa semana en la que nosotros habíamos ido a Alaska a visitar a mi familia, ni siquiera había podido darle la buena noticia de una posible curación. Según Helen, su mejor amigo le mandaba cortos mensajes de texto desde distintas cabinas de teléfono todas las semanas en los cuales solamente decía que estaba bien, y su telefono estaba fuera de servicio, por lo que ella no tenía cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Que estaba bien era lo único que sabíamos desde hacía dos meses y medio, sin embargo, nadie podía hacer nada, ya que desconocíamos dónde estaba, y él tampoco facilitaba las cosas para que lo ayudásemos. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba a Jake, aunque respetaba su decisión, por muy estúpida que le pareciera.

Por supuesto, Helen también se enteró de mi celo. Otra más que añadir a mi lista de gente con la cual pasar vergüenza. Al parecer, y según Brenda, uno de los días de esa semana, cuando terminaron de atender a la plantación, Helen se había empeñado en hacerme una visita aprovechando que ya estaban allí. Tanto insistió, que a Brenda no le quedó más remedio que soltarle la verdad. Ahora también tenía que soportar sus bromitas.

La plantación iba viento en popa, aunque había algunas plantitas que no habían superado el mes de vida y se habían muerto. Sin embargo, seguíamos teniendo una gran cantidad que sí estaban creciendo y desarrollándose correctamente, así que las tres estábamos muy ilusionadas, sobretodo Helen, que veía cómo las perspectivas de una posible curación aumentaban.

No tardé mucho en llegar al desvío que llevaba a mi antigua casa. En cuanto lo tomé, ya vi a mi chico; estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, esperándome, y solamente llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro, ya que había venido directamente de patrullar. Su maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro nada más verme y la mía le correspondió automáticamente.

Detuve mi auto a su lado y Jacob se subió con presteza.

- Hola, preciosa – me saludó, cerrando la puerta e inclinándose hacia mí para besarme.

Me quité el cinturón para poder acercarme mejor a él.

- Hola – le sonreí, arrimándome.

Nuestros rostros se unieron y nos besamos durante un rato.

Una vez que conseguimos despegarnos, nos sonreímos, volvimos a sentarnos bien, nos abrochamos los cinturones e inicié la marcha de nuevo.

Mientras Jake me contaba efusivamente cada uno de los enfrentamientos que habían tenido hoy con los pocos nómadas que habían osado a entrar en los bosques de La Push, llegamos a lo que antes había sido mi casa.

Aparqué justo donde Jake solía hacerlo y nos bajamos del coche para seguir a pie.

No pude evitar echar un vistazo a esa casa en la que había pasado mi infancia junto con el resto de mi familia y sentí un poco de añoranza. Ahora se veía apagada, vacía, incluso la vegetación de alrededor parecía abandonarse al verse sin la compañía de esos extravagantes seres a los que yo tanto quería.

- Pasado mañana todo este lugar volverá a la vida – afirmó Jake de pronto con una sonrisa, haciendo que regresara al planeta Tierra.

Como siempre, parecía que me leía el pensamiento. Sólo tenía que mirarme para saber lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

- Sí, lo sé – sonreí, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos -. Seguro que la tía Alice se encarga de eso.  
- Ya me la estoy imaginando – y su sonrisa se amplió para transformarse en una un tanto burlona -. Seguro que cuando entremos, ya no se parece nada a la casa del año pasado.  
- Seguro – me reí.  
- Bueno, qué, ¿vamos a nuestro tronco?  
- Sí. Te echo una carrera – le reté.  
- ¡Ok!

Y me soltó la mano para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad sin esperarme.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! – chillé, empezando a perseguirlo.

Jacob se carcajeó mientras ya se metía por el bosque, sorteando los árboles fácilmente. Apreté el paso y logré posicionarme por detrás de él, aunque no fui capaz de adelantarlo.

- ¡Vamos, nena! ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? – se burló entre risas, echando una ojeada hacia atrás para mirarme.  
- ¡Te vas a enterar! – amenacé, frunciendo el ceño de la rabia.

Mi chico se carcajeó aún más ante mi reacción.

Metí la quinta y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse vertiginosamente, avanzando con grandes zancadas. Sin saber cómo, logré ponerme a su altura.

- ¡Pareces una avestruz! – se mofó.  
- ¡Sí, sí, pero te estoy ganando! – me reí con malicia al ver que ya le sacaba un cuerpo.

Aunque ya sabía que lo más probable es que él se estuviese dejando ganar para luego arrebatarme el título en el último momento.

Se volvió a reír y, como ya me imaginaba, se quedó detrás de mí.

Sin embargo, esta vez no me iba a dejar engañar. Mi labio se curvo hacia arriba con un poco de travesura cuando mi cerebro empezó a fraguar un plan. Seguí corriendo a toda prisa y me dirigí hacia el río, que ya estaba cerca.

- ¿Por qué vas por aquí? – preguntó con suspicacia.

No se le escapaba nada.

- ¡Para alargar un poco la carrera! – me inventé -. ¡Me está gustando demasiado esto de ganarte!  
- Ja, ja – articuló con ironía, riéndose -. ¡No cantes victoria tan pronto, nena, sabes que te voy a ganar!  
- ¡Ya lo veremos!

Divisé el río enfrente de mí y seguí galopando hacia allí. Ver esa corriente a través de los árboles me recordó a la primera vez que vi a Jacob desnudo y me hizo bajar la guardia durante un segundo, aunque enseguida me recompuse y él no llegó a alcanzarme.

Salí de entre los últimos pinos que escondían el río y continué mi rauda marcha junto a su cauce. Nuestro tronco no quedaba lejos, sólo faltaban unos metros. Fue entonces cuando llevé a cabo mi plan.

Jacob ya estaba pisándome los talones con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, ya estaba saboreando lo que creía que iba a ser su triunfo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Vi lo que buscaba ver y me lancé hacia allí.

Con un amplio y alto salto, comencé a sobrevolar el agua, haciendo como que lo iba a cruzar, y el ingenuo de mi novio hizo lo mismo, sólo que él no saltó, se metió en el río directamente, sabiendo que así llegaría antes que yo a la otra orilla. Lo que no sabía él es que yo no pretendía llegar allí.

Mis piernas aterrizaron en la roca que había en el medio de la corriente mientras él ya estaba pasando de largo a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar el otro lado. Volví a saltar, pero esta vez en dirección contraria, regresando a la orilla desde la que había partido. Mi chico giró la mitad del cuerpo al percatarse, sorprendido, y tropezó, cayéndose en el agua. Me carcajeé y seguí corriendo.

Cuando Jake salió del río y se puso a perseguirme, llegué al tronco con un amplio margen de ventaja.

- ¡Gané! – grité, alzando los brazos como signo de victoria.  
- No vale, has hecho trampa – se quejó él con una sonrisa al llegar a mi lado.  
- Vaya mojadura – me burlé, riéndome.  
- Sí, claro, muy graciosa – contestó con retintín -. Anda, ven aquí – y extendió su brazo para cogerme de la mano y arrimarme a él.  
- Me vas a mojar – me quejé con una risilla.  
- Esto ha sido culpa tuya, ahora atente a las consecuencias – declaró, sonriente, apretándome contra él.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un beso corto. El agua de su pelo aún goteaba, haciendo que algunas gotitas se deslizasen por la preciosa piel cobriza de su rostro.

- Pobrecito – murmuré, llevando los dedos de mi mano derecha a su cabello mojado -, la verdad es que he sido muy mala, por mi culpa te has empapado.  
- No importa, el juego es así – sonrió -. Además, tengo que reconocer que lo has hecho muy bien, me has engañado completamente.  
- Tendrás que darme un premio – sugerí con una enorme sonrisa.

La suya también se amplió, y ésta era pícara.

- Te lo daré en casa – aseguró.  
- Eso espero – cuchicheé, dándole otro beso corto.

Se rió con satisfacción y me tomó de la mano para conducirme al tronco. Pasó su pierna por encima para sentarse, dio unos golpecitos sobre la madera con una enorme sonrisa y yo hice lo propio, quedándome frente a él. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y me arrimé bien a él.

- Dime, ¿qué tal va tu vestido? – me preguntó, bordeándome a mí también con sus fuertes brazos.  
- Sujeto con alfileres – exhalé.  
- Tranquila, ya verás cómo le da tiempo. La tienda de Sarah es la única de La Push que hace arreglos de ropa y confecciona, por eso tiene tanta fama, pero lo tendrás listo antes de la boda, seguro. Sarah es muy buena en su trabajo – me aseguró con una sonrisa.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, todos me dicen lo mismo. Pero es que estoy tan nerviosa – admití, pegando mi frente a la suya para acariciársela -. Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue ese día y de que todo salga bien.  
- Todo saldrá perfecto, no te preocupes – afirmó, dándome un beso corto -. Tú estarás preciosa, lo estarías hasta con una sábana.  
- Qué exagerado – sonreí, y le devolví el beso -. Bueno, espero que mi vestido no quede como una sábana – reí.  
- Ya verás cómo no – aseguró, acompasando a mi risa -. Sarah se pondrá las pilas esta semana, lo terminará a tiempo y quedará perfecto.  
- ¿Te das cuenta? Sólo queda una semana – murmuré, volviendo a frotar nuestras frentes -. Dentro de una semana por fin seré la señora Black.  
- Señora Black suena a mayor – y su boca dejó escapar una risilla sorda.  
- Sí, es verdad – reí yo también -, pero así es como me llamarán a partir de ese día, ¿no? Tú y yo seremos marido y mujer, y mi estado civil ya no me permitirá ser señorita; dentro de una semana seré la joven señora Black – sonreí en sus labios.  
- Bueno, la joven señora Black suena mejor, eso me gusta – declaró curvando su labio hacia arriba.  
- A mí me encanta – susurré.  
- Pues a mí ni te imaginas, preciosa – murmuró.

Y dejamos que nuestros labios saciaran sus ansias de encontrarse. Mis mariposas ya no podían aletear más rápido, estaban tan desbocadas, que se escaparon de mi estómago e invadieron todo mi organismo. Jacob me apretó contra su cuerpo y mi mano se entremetió por su cabello. Mientras nuestras bocas se mezclaban con efusividad, la energía hizo su acto de presencia, invadiéndolo todo, hasta tal punto, que ya no se oía ni se sentía nada más.

No llevé la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero podíamos estar así horas sin darnos cuenta, sin reparar para nada en ello, y lo cierto es que eso no nos importaba ni lo más mínimo, sentirnos el uno al otro era más importante.

Pero, entonces, mi pulsera vibró.

No me hubiera despegado de Jacob a no ser porque lo hizo fuerte, como un telefono, y eso me puso en alerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, un poco sorprendido por mi reacción.  
- Mi pulsera ha vibrado – revelé, bajando mis brazos de sus hombros para mirarla extrañada.  
- ¿Que ha vibrado?

De pronto, se escuchó el crujido de una rama y los dos volvimos los rostros hacia ese lado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – inquirí, asustada.

El viento estaba en contra, y no llegaba a nosotros ninguna pista olorosa.

- No te despegues de mí, voy a mirar – dijo, serio, levantándose.

Me puse de pie y me agarré a su mano para dejar el tronco a su lado. Jacob aferró mis dedos con fuerza, me pegó bien a él y caminó por delante de mí, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Otro chasquido se oyó a unos metros de nosotros, detrás de unos altos arbustos, y me sobresalté. No sé por qué, pero la vibración de mi pulsera y ese ambiente que se había tornado enrarecido no me gustó nada. Había algo malo ahí detrás, y mi intuición me decía que muy malo.

- Jake, ten cuidado – le rogué con la respiración entrecortada.

Mi chico caminaba con mucha cautela, apenas se notaban sus pisadas sobre la hierba. Se agazapó, con el cuerpo lleno de temblores por si se tenía que transformar, y levantó el brazo para apartar la vegetación que escondía a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

Me afané en controlar mi respiración, aunque si era un vampiro, ya tenía que haberla escuchado de sobra, sin embargo, me resultaba difícil. Jacob estaba delante, y sólo pensar en algo o alguien que le pudiese hacer daño me aterrorizaba. Sabía que era el poderoso Gran Lobo, pero a mí eso me daba igual, para mí era inevitable sentir esto.

Apreté sus dedos y su otra mano comenzó a abrirse paso por la vegetación.

Un ciervo saltó de pronto, asustado, y yo también pegué un pequeño bote. Mientras mis petrificados ojos veían cómo el animal huía despavorido, Jacob explotó en un ataque de risa.

- No te rías, no tiene gracia – le regañé, pegándole un manotazo en el bíceps.  
- Es que vaya susto que me has dado – se carcajeó él -. Menos mal que no hay cámaras ocultas por aquí, porque menudo ridículo hubiéramos hecho. Todo este circo por un ciervo.

No pude evitar contagiarme por sus risas y las mías terminaron saliendo también para acompañarlas. La verdad es que, imaginando la escena, tenía su gracia.

Aunque mi risa se cortó enseguida, había una cosa que…

- ¿Y por qué vibró mi pulsera? – expuse.

La risa de Jacob se apagó cuando lo recordó y se quedó en silencio. No tenía respuesta para eso.

- Tenía que haber alguien ahí, estoy segura – manifesté, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación.  
- Si había alguien, tendría que ser un vampiro, porque el ciervo ni se inmutó, debió de ser alguien capaz de no hacer ni un solo ruido. Y nosotros tampoco escuchamos nada – declaró, poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras miraba a ambos lados.  
- Nosotros estábamos a otras cosas – apuntillé con una media sonrisa.

Jake dirigió su vista hacia mí y me la correspondió, aunque siguió con lo que estaba hablando.

- Sin embargo, no huele a vampiro por aquí, ¿no te has fijado?  
- Sí, es verdad – asentí -. Y tampoco huele a nada que no sea propio de un bosque.

La boca de mi chico se frunció durante un instante.

- No me fío. Voy a transformarme para olisquear un poco por los alrededores – dijo finalmente, ya bajándose los pantalones -. Tú súbete a mi lomo.  
- Ok.

Se ató esa vestimenta a la cinta de cuero cutre que yo le había regalado y que no se quitaba ni muerto, y mi novio se transformó en mi impresionante lobo rojizo en un santiamén.

Se echó en el suelo para que yo pudiera subirme. Ahora era más grande, así que tuve que coger más carrerilla y pegué un alto salto. Me caí sentada sobre su lomo y me agarré bien, a la vez que Jacob emitía esos gañidos sordos de su risa.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio para rastrear el terreno con su prodigiosa nariz lobuna. Sus poderosas patas hicieron un recorrido en redondo, bordeando toda la zona que rodeaba a nuestro tronco, olisqueando cada palmo con detalle.

Cuando terminó todo ese proceso, se detuvo y se echó en el suelo para que me apease. Lo hice y Jacob volvió a adoptar su forma humana.

- Nada – manifestó mientras se agachaba y desataba la cinta -. No hay ningún rastro extraño en toda la zona.

Sacó los pantalones y se los puso.

- Es raro, porque mi pulsera vibró… - dudé, mordiéndome el pulgar.  
- Pero ya has visto que no hay nada, preciosa – afirmó, acercándose a mí de frente para cogerme de la cintura -. Te aseguro que no he encontrado ni el más mínimo matiz de chupasangres u otra cosa por aquí – se quedó observándome y sus ojos se tiñeron de preocupación al ver mi rostro enfrascado -. ¿Quieres que vuelva a rastrear la zona para que te quedes más tranquila?

Mi rostro se alzó para mirarlo. Por mi culpa, ahora estaba preocupándolo a él, y lo más seguro es que fuese una falsa alarma o que la pulsera vibrara por otra cosa.

- No, cielo – contesté, acariciando su mejilla -. Tienes razón, seguro que no fue nada.  
- ¿Seguro? Porque no me cuesta nada darme otra vuelta por aquí.  
- Sí, seguro – le sonreí -. Además, te recuerdo que todavía tienes que darme mi premio por ganarte antes, así que prefiero irme a casa.

Su rostro me enseñó su maravillosa y blanca sonrisa.

- Bueno, pues vamos – y me cogió de la mano para empezar a caminar.  
- ¿Qué piensas ofrecerme? – bromeé con voz insinuante.  
- Todo lo que tú quieras, nena – aseguró en un tono vacilón con esa sonrisa torcida suya -. Es tu premio, ¿no? Tú eliges.  
- ¿Es que esto va a la carta? – me reí.  
- Sólo para ti – afirmó, soltando mi mano para pasarme el brazo por encima de los hombros.  
- Qué bien, Jacob Black a mi entera disposición.

Y seguimos nuestro camino por el bosque, acordando las peticiones de mi premio, hasta que llegamos a mi auto.


	22. Sorpresas

SORPRESAS :

Los birretes amarillos volaron por los aires cuando todos los alumnos que nos acabábamos de graduar los lanzamos con entusiasmo entre voces y risas alegres. ¡Por fin nos habíamos graduado!

Lo primero que hice antes de despedirme de mis compañeros fue mirar al fondo del gimnasio. Jake me sonreía con una mezcla de orgullo y atontamiento, y no pude evitar quedarme embobada yo también y corresponderle la sonrisa. Hasta que una de mis compañeras de clase interrumpió mi viaje astral para felicitarme y despedirse.

Después de mantener una corta conversación con ella en la que solamente cruzamos un par de palabras por cortesía, mis ojos se desviaron hacia mi familia. Se encontraban junto a Jake, Charlie, Sue, Billy y Seth – que también había venido para ver a Brenda –, y, como me había pasado cuando los vi durante la ceremonia, me salió una risilla.

No sé lo que parecían, la verdad. Alice y Rose llevaban un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas enormes gafas de sol que, en el caso de la primera, cubría su menudo rostro casi por completo, parecían unas de esas actrices de Hollywood de los años 60. Mi madre y Esme habían optado por unas pelucas, se notaba que de pelo natural, y otras grandes gafas. Se me hacía extrañísimo ver a mi madre de rubio dorado y a mi abuela de negro azabache, y encima, las pelucas llegaban por los hombros; la de mamá era algo rizosa, pero la de Esme era lisa y con flequillo, parecía la protagonista de Pulp Fiction. Mi sonrisa se amplió al imaginarme que Jake seguro que había pensado lo mismo. Pero ellas no eran las únicas que iban raras.

Emmett llevaba una sudadera gris con una capucha que le tapaba la cabeza, la cual ya llevaba una gorra negra, y su cara también estaba oculta tras unas gafas de sol. Parecía un rapero de esos que salen en los vídeos de los programas musicales de la televisión. Jasper, Carlisle y mi padre sólo se habían limitado a cubrirse la cabeza con una gorra y los tres también llevaban gafas.

En definitiva, a mi modo de ver casi llamaban más la atención, que si no se disfrazaran de esa forma, pero, claro, tenían que hacerlo así, puesto que en Forks podían identificarlos. Siempre era mucho mejor que la gente pensara que solamente se trataba de un grupo de gente rara, que no de aquellos famosos Cullen que no habían cambiado nada en siete años.

Mi familia al completo me sonrió al unísono, me imaginé que también con orgullo, aunque con esas gafas no se les veía los ojos y no podría asegurarlo. Les sonreí y los saludé con la mano.

Me di la vuelta y me topé de frente con Matt Hoffman y con su grupito de amigotes.

- Felicidades, por la graduación, digo – matizó con chulería -, porque ya he oído que vas a casarte con ese indio – le costó soltar los dos vocablos -, pero no sé si es cierto.

La panda de idiotas que le seguían le rieron la frase despectiva.

Me chirriaron los dientes. Ahora mismo me apetecía sacar todo este lado de vampiro que tenía escondido para lanzarme a su cuello sin tapujo alguno, aunque no para beberme su tóxica sangre, precisamente.

- Sí, me caso el próximo sábado – le confirmé, mirándole con un aire de desprecio que bien se lo podría adjudicar Jacob.

A veces, me salían gestos suyos, no podía evitarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi chico. Se había despegado de la pared y miraba con mucha atención a Matt, que se percató de esto enseguida.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir – alegó, serio.  
- Mejor – contesté sin cortarme un pelo.

Y se marchó junto a sus monigotes.

Jacob se volvió a apoyar en la pared, completamente relajado, y yo seguí mi camino hacia mis amigas. Pero me encontré de frente con algunas de mis compañeras de clase.

- Felicidades – me dijo una de ellas.  
- Gracias. Felicidades a ustedes también – les sonreí.

Iba iniciar la marcha de nuevo cuando la misma me cogió del brazo para detenerme.

- Oye, Nessie, ¿es cierto eso de que te vas a casar la próxima semana? – me preguntó, un tanto sorprendida.  
- Sí, el próximo sábado – le confirmé.  
- ¿Lo ven? Ya se los dije – protestó otra de ellas, como si ya hubieran estado hablando de esto, que seguro.

Desde que había dejado que Brenda se lo contase a una de sus compañeras de pupitre, ya lo sabía todo el instituto.

- Guau, qué fuerte – siguió otra.  
- Pero ya vivías con él, ¿no? – quiso saber la primera, observando a mi chico, que seguía apoyado en la pared del fondo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto.  
- Sí, desde septiembre.  
- ¿Y no te parece un poco pronto para casarte con él? – pestañeó la segunda.

Panda de chismosas…

- Bueno, es mi mejor amigo desde que yo era una niña, así que nos conocemos bien, no es algo que hayamos decidido con precipitación – alegué, intentando mantener la sonrisa por educación.  
- Si, pero tienes dieciocho años, ¿no te parece que es un poco pronto? ¿Es que no quieres ir a la universidad? – opinó la tercera.

¿Por qué le daba a todo el mundo por pensar que una chica casada no puede ir a la universidad?

- Dejenla ya, ¿quieren? – intervino Helen, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para abrirse paso y colocarse a mi lado -. Se van a casar porque están enamorados y punto.  
- Bueno, mujer, solamente estábamos preguntando, nada más – se defendió la primera que había hablado.  
- Pues ya les ha respondido – y me sujetó por los hombros para sacarme de allí.

Pude escuchar perfectamente como esas tres arpías chismosas criticaban a Helen por su interrupción.

- Gracias – cuchicheé.  
- De nada, ha sido un placer – se rió ella -. No sabes lo mal que me caen esas chismosas.

Nos reímos y nos acercamos a Brenda y las gemelas.

- Nos encantaría quedarnos más, pero nosotras tenemos que irnos – anunció Jennifer.  
- Sí, nos están esperando – continuó Alison.

Todas giramos los rostros para mirar a los padres de las gemelas, que estaban a unos metros de nosotras. Fue entonces cuando observé que la gente de alrededor ya había comenzado a saludar a sus familiares y el ambiente se había llenado de más felicitaciones. Mis ojos se fueron automáticamente hacia Jacob. Su maravillosa sonrisa se desplegó al instante y la mía le imitó irremediablemente.

- Nosotras también tenemos que irnos – dije, refiriéndome a mí y a Helen -. Jake y mi fa… - cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta de que las gemelas no sabían que mi familia estaba aquí. Si se enteraban, querrían conocerla, y ellas no podían hacerlo, puesto que no sabían nada de la existencia de vampiros ni metamorfos, ni debían de conocerla -. Jake nos está esperando - rectifiqué a tiempo.

Brenda, Helen y yo ya habíamos quedado en que conocerían hoy a mi familia, aunque la segunda también iba a venir a comer para que no lo hiciera sola, por eso Jacob y yo los habíamos invitado a todos a nuestra casa – de paso, estrenábamos el nuevo tratado –, si bien Brenda y Seth vendrían más tarde, ya que ellos iban a comer con la familia de ella, que habían aceptado muy bien a ese encantador quileute. Sin embargo, esto no lo podíamos decir delante de las gemelas, muy a nuestro pesar, porque entonces ellas se sentirían desplazadas o querrían apuntarse, y no podía ser.

- Las acompaño hasta allí – dijo Brenda -, voy por Seth.  
- Ok.  
- Bueno, ya nos llamamos y quedamos para tomar algo otro día – declaró Alison, caminando junto a su hermana para llegar a sus padres.  
- Sí, hasta luego – me despedí con una sonrisa.  
- Hasta luego – correspondió Jennifer, gesticulando con la mano.

Y nos giramos para encaminarnos hacia Jake y mi familia, que continuaban al fondo del gimnasio.

La sonrisa de mi chico no era la única que destellaba, la de Seth también, al ver a Brenda, aunque no le presté demasiada atención.

En cuanto tuve a Jacob lo suficientemente cerca, me abalancé hacia él para abrazarlo, a pesar de que la toga amarilla de poliéster no me dejaba moverme con la agilidad habitual. Él apretó su abrazo y me elevó por el aire para dar un par de vueltas mientras los dos nos reíamos, con las sonrisas de mi familia como testigos. Antes de que mis pies tocasen el suelo, nuestros labios ya se encontraron con efusividad. No hubiéramos parado a no ser por la serie de carraspeos de nuestro alrededor.

Soltó mi boca y llevó sus manos a mi pelo, para metérmelo detrás de las orejas.

- Felicidades, preciosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes, ¿no? – murmuró.  
- Sí, lo sé. Gracias – y le abracé con fuerza.  
- No eres el único – irrumpió mi padre.

Me despegué de Jake y me dirigí a él.

- Hola, papá – le sonreí, dándole un cariñoso beso y abrazándolo.  
- Hola, princesa. Felicidades.

Me fijé en Brenda y en Helen, ambas pestañeaban sin poder creérselo. Aunque mi padre llevaba esa gorra y esas gafas de sol, podía apreciarse lo joven que era. Y yo podía adivinar perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mis amigas: el padre de Nessie es un chico de diecisiete años y su hija parece mayor que él. Bueno, puede que no supieran que tenía diecisiete primaveras, porque aparentaba un par de ellas más, pero aún así, yo seguía pareciendo mayor que él.

Charlie tenía un rostro enfrascado, parecía estar diciéndose a sí mismo aquella frase que yo me decía tanto el año pasado cuando intenté estúpidamente alejarme de Jake: no pensar, no pensar.

Me separé de mi padre y me acerqué a mi madre y al resto de mi familia para hacer lo mismo.

Mis amigas no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo y escuchando, ya que Seth les iba explicando en voz baja quién era quién. Y eso que iban disfrazados y no se les veía bien sus rostros impolutos de juventud y perfectos.

Preferí dejar las presentaciones oficiales para cuando llegásemos a casa, ya que las gemelas seguían allí con sus padres.

- Menuda toga, ¿eh? – se burló Em.  
- Pues tú vaya disfraz que te has puesto – me reí.  
- Es mejor que esa túnica amarilla chillón – defendió él.  
- Estás muy guapa, no le hagas caso – me apoyó Rosalie, dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿Qué llevas debajo? – preguntó la tía Alice, alzando la toga para comprobarlo ella -. Ah, que vestido tan bonito – alabó con una sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas de sol para ver mejor.  
- ¿A ver? – siguió mamá, poniéndose a su lado y haciendo lo mismo con sus gafas.  
- Ese vestido es el que le regalé yo por su cumpleaños – sonrió Esme, se notaba que complacida.  
- Sí, es que me gustó mucho, la verdad – confesé tímidamente.  
- Estás maravillosa, como siempre – declaró Charlie.  
- Gracias, abuelo.

Por los ojos de mi abuelo humano salían chiribitas, de lo emocionado que estaba, y yo sabía que esto no se debía únicamente a mi graduación, sino a que ésta también simbolizaba que ya era toda una mujer, para él, claro, porque ya hacía tiempo que lo era. Me abrazó con fuerza y me dio un beso en la frente. Sue también me dio un cariñoso abrazo, acompañado por otro beso.

- Los hombres de la familia Black siempre hemos tenido muy buen gusto con las mujeres, tanto en belleza como en inteligencia – presumió Billy -, aunque tengo que reconocer que Jacob se lleva la gloria – y su rostro cobrizo se iluminó con una sonrisa orgullosa que su hijo correspondió.  
- Gracias, Billy, vas a hacer que me ponga colorada – admití, si bien ya notaba que lo estaba.

Me acuclillé para que él también pudiese abrazarme y besarme, y lo hizo efusivamente y con los ojos también emocionados, aunque su razón era bien distinta a la de mi abuelo. Mi graduación indicaba lo cerca que estaba mi boda con Jacob, y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo.

Acto seguido me acerqué a Brenda y a Seth. Mientras mantenía una conversación con ellos para acordar la hora de su visita, mi pulsera volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez lo hizo más fuerte, con extremada insistencia, y me asustó un poco.

Observé a mi alrededor y enseguida me relajé, pues di con la razón. Papá también se había puesto tenso, pero al ver en mi mente, se calmó. Podía escuchar hasta el chirrido de las muelas de Matt cuando nos miraba a Jacob y a mí, en cambio, su séquito de admiradoras lloraba ante la inminente separación de su ídolo, aunque alguna hubo que sonrió con un poco de malicia al mirarme a mí, ya debían de estar enteradas de la noticia de mi boda.

No le di más importancia al aviso de mi pulsera, ya se calmaría cuando nos marcháramos de allí y dejásemos a Matt y sus absurdos celos atrás. Lo que me faltaba era perder más de un segundo de mi tiempo en pensar en ese idiota.

Después de despedirnos, Brenda y Seth se marcharon por su lado y Helen, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, mi familia y yo por el nuestro.

Billy y Sue fueron en el coche patrulla de Charlie, Jacob, Helen y yo en el Golf, y la parte vampírica de mi familia insistió en ir a pie, así que nos marchamos del instituto y pusimos rumbo a nuestra casa.

Efectivamente, nada más que salimos de allí, mi aro de cuero rojizo dejó de vibrar.

Ya en los alrededores olía a comida, pero cuando el coche llegó a nuestra preciosa casita roja, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Gran parte de la manada estaba en el jardín junto a sus parejas, los que la tenían, claro, y habían preparado una mesa enorme llena de comida frente a la vivienda.

En realidad, la larga mesa era una sucesión de ellas, probablemente las habían traído de sus casas para juntarlas, al igual que los manteles y las sillas. Muy cerca de la misma se encontraban varias barbacoas, dada la cantidad de carne que había que cocinar, de las cuales se estaban encargando Quil, Paul y Embry, que parecían ofuscados entre ellos por cómo querían de hecha la carne.

Mi familia ya había llegado, probablemente hacía un buen rato, y ya no llevaban esas indumentarias tan extravagantes, aquí no les hacía falta ocultarse.

- Guau – exclamó Helen en voz baja, observando todo el barullo.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – reí mientras Jake aparcaba el coche en el garaje y Charlie lo hacía detrás, afuera.  
- Es una sorpresa que te hemos preparado – me desveló él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apagando el motor.  
- ¿Ha sido idea tuya? – pregunté con otra sonrisa igual.  
- Ha sido idea de todos – respondió.

Pero yo sabía que la voz cantante la había llevado él.

Me desabroché el cinturón y me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarlo y darle un beso corto y efusivo en los labios. Se lo di corto, ya que Helen estaba en el coche y no quería incomodarla.

Jake se rió con satisfacción y los tres salimos del vehículo.

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos a la vez cuando salimos del garaje, hasta mi familia, que ya debía de estar al corriente de todo desde el principio.

Mi cuerpo se vio invadido por un montón de abrazos y besos que me felicitaban cariñosamente.

- Felicidades – me dijo Emily.  
- Felicidades, guapa – siguió Shubael.  
- Hasta con esta toga pareces una flor – me aduló Isaac.  
- Menudo cumplido – le reprochó el primero, riéndose -. No se puede ser más cursi.  
- Es la verdad – se defendió él, apartándose de mí para dejar paso al siguiente.  
- Vamos, vayanse a discutir a otro lado – les regañó Leah, empujándoles, entonces, se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa -. Felicidades.  
- Yo también te felicito – continuó Simon, el novio de Leah.  
- Sí, felicidades – intervino Rachel.  
- Gracias, gracias – iba diciendo yo.

También pasaron por mis brazos Jared, Kim, Paul, Quil, la pequeña Claire, Embry, Brady, Ruth, Aaron, Eve, Canaan, Sarah, Daniel, Martha, Jeremiah y Jemima. Sam y el resto de los chicos no estaban, pues tenían que patrullar.

Cuando terminaron todos, por fin me vi liberada y pude recomponerme.

Mis amigos quileute se dispersaron para seguir en esas diferentes tareas que ellos mismos se habían puesto y me quedé a solas con mi amiga y Jake.

- Ven, te voy a presentar – le dije a Helen.

A Charlie, Sue y Billy ya los conocía, así que dejé que se fueran con el resto de los chicos, que ayudaron a mi abuelo a empujar la silla por ese terreno lleno de hierba.

La cogí de la mano y, junto a Jacob, nos acercamos a mi familia, que también caminaron hacia nosotros y se pusieron a nuestro lado.

- Les quiero presentar a mi amiga Helen – les indiqué. Luego, me giré hacia ésta -. Bueno, como Seth ya te ha explicado quién es cada uno, me saltaré esa parte.  
- Hola, Helen, soy Bella – sonrió mamá, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
- Y yo soy Edward – siguió mi padre, también mostrando esa sonrisa perfecta.  
- Hola – correspondió mi amiga, un poco cortada e impresionada.  
- Así que tú eres la famosa gigantona – bromeó Em, como si él fuese pequeño.  
- Este es el gracioso de Emmett – le indiqué.  
- Yo soy Alice – señaló ella con una sonrisa y un saltito alegre.  
- Jasper – se presentó mi tío, asintiendo con un aire más serio y sotisficado.  
- Yo me llamo Rosalie – habló la misma con un gesto similar al de Jasper.  
- Alias la Barbie – añadió Jake con una sonrisita burlona.

Mi tía le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Hola, cielo, yo soy Esme, la esposa de Carlisle – y las mejillas de mi abuela se alzaron, dejando debajo esos hoyuelos tan tiernos.  
- En fin, a mí ya me conoces, así que hola – saludó Carlisle.  
- Hola – sonrió mi amiga, saludando con la mano.  
- Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, Renesmee nos ha hablado tanto de ti – rió mi madre.  
- Sí, ya lo veo – se percató ella -. La verdad es que yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, sobretodo para agradecerles todo lo que estan haciendo por Ryam y por mí.  
- No hay nada que agradecer – manifestó Alice -. Los amigos de Nessie son nuestros amigos.

Helen no fue la única que sonrió, yo me uní a ella.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal han llegado? – les pregunté.  
- Muy bien, como ves – respondió mamá.  
- El nuevo tratado está genial – declaró Emmett con una gran sonrisa -. Me encanta estar aquí – y le dio un pequeño puñetazo a Jake en el brazo como gesto cómplice.

Jake sonrió.

- No sé cómo te gusta tanto – criticó Rose con una mueca fingida de asco -, el olor a perro es insoportable. Esto parece una perrera.  
- Pues para no gustarte nada el olor, bien que te arrimas a mí, rubia – rebatió Jake -. Otra vez te has puesto a mi lado – y mostró una de esas sonrisitas insolentes.  
- Ha sido una coincidencia – alegó ella, ladeando su cara con otro mohín de falsa soberbia.  
- Si, si – dudó él -. Vamos, reconócelo de una vez, me adoras, lo sé.

Rose le siseó y se cambió de sitio.

- Si no les importa, voy a echarle un vistazo a esas plantas – anunció Carlisle, señalando el pequeño invernadero con el dedo.  
- Están muy bien, ya verás – afirmé, acompañándolo.

Helen vino junto a mí.

- Yo también quiero verlas – se apuntó Alice.  
- Y yo – continuó mamá.

Los demás también empezaron a seguirnos.

- ¡Qué bien, una plantación! – exclamó Em, mofándose -. ¡Qué divertido!  
- Bah, tú ven conmigo – le dijo Jake, pasándole la mano por la espalda para conducirlo hacia el grupo quileute.

Emmett lo acompañó encantado de la vida.

Helen y yo entramos con los demás en el pequeño invernadero y les explicamos todos los pasos que seguíamos para su cuidado. Carlisle nos dio su aprobado, más bien, notable alto, y dejamos la plantación, satisfechas.

- No puedes dejarme sin ver su casa – declaró Alice, agarrándose de mi brazo para arrastrarme a la susodicha.  
- Claro – acepté de buen grado, sujetándome, además, del brazo de mi madre, que rebosaba felicidad por encontrarse en su añorada La Push, aunque solamente fuera en este pequeño perímetro, y por poder ver nuestro hogar.

Al igual que antes, los demás fueron detrás de nosotras.

Les enseñé toda la casa y les gustó mucho. A Alice le encantó cómo había quedado el saloncito, sobretodo, y como no, la zona de la chimenea, con los dos butacones que ella nos había regalado, y la zona del sofá con ese enorme cuadro que nos había conseguido en aquella subasta.

Cuando salimos de nuestra casita, ya nos estaban esperando todos sentados en la mesa. Mi familia no iba a probar bocado, por supuesto, pero los quileute les habían traído sillas para que nos acompañasen.

- Vamos, vamos, que se enfría – nos exhortó Jake entre todo aquel bullicio lleno de risas y conversaciones, aunque en realidad lo que quería decir es que se moría de hambre.

Nos acercamos con paso presto y me senté al lado de mi chico. En cuanto lo hice, todos empezaron a comer, bueno, todos menos mi familia, que sólo se limitó a charlar.

Jacob me pasó la bandeja repleta de chuletas, salchichas y demás productos cárnicos y yo cogí lo que me interesaba, dejándolo en mi plato.

- Dime, Ness, ¿ya has pensado la carrera que vas a hacer? – me preguntó Charlie.  
- Todavía no – le contesté.

El rostro de mi abuelo humano se llenó de disconformidad evidente.

- Deberías de ir pensándolo – manifestó.  
- ¿Por qué no estudias para veterinaria? – propuso Em con una de esas sonrisas que anunciaban que ahora venía la segunda parte de su frase -. No sé, así podrías atender a todos estos – y señaló a los chicos de la manada.  
- Ja, ja – articuló Jared con ironía -. Me parto de la risa.

El que sí que lo hacía era mi tío.

- A lo mejor lo que debería de estudiar es para forense – intervino Paul con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Em -. No sé, así podría atender a todos estos muertos vivientes que hay aquí.

Rosalie chistó.

El trozo de carne de Charlie se le atragantó y se le quedó en el gaznate por un instante. Billy tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que mi abuelo se tragara su cerveza de unos cuantos tragos.

- Ja, ja – vocalizó Em con sarcasmo -. Yo también me parto.  
- Bueno, veterinaria y forense no, pero para médico no me importaría – dije, pensativa.

La cara de Carlisle se iluminó como si hubiera un foco en el cielo y lo estuviera enfocando solamente a él.

- Yo puedo darte las clases a través de Internet, y tengo muchos libros que puedo prestarte. Tú no tendrías ningún problema, eres muy inteligente. Las prácticas ya veríamos cómo las hacíamos – se ofreció con entusiasmo. Entonces, relajó el rostro cuando vio cómo lo mirábamos todos, carraspeó y siguió hablando -. Bueno, si eso es lo que decides, por supuesto – terminó, con su tono comedido de siempre.  
- No sé, ya me lo pensaré – reí, llevándome una costilla a la boca -. Además, lo que estudie solamente será por hacer una carrera, porque cuando Jake ponga su propio taller, trabajaré con él.  
- Bueno, tú estudia y después ya decidirás lo que quieres hacer, ¿ok? – me dijo Jacob -. No tienes por qué trabajar conmigo.  
- No es por obligación, lo sabes – afirmé -. Me encanta la mecánica, me fascina.  
- Sí, lo sé – me sonrió.  
- De todas formas, deberías de pensar qué carrera vas a estudiar – reiteró Charlie.  
- Sí, lo pensaré.  
- Oye, suegro, ¿me pasas la salsa? – le pidió Jake a mi padre.  
- No me llames suegro, por favor – protestó él con mucha educación, por supuesto, pero confiriéndole a su voz un tono de acidez al final de la frase -. Me haces mayor – y le pasó la salsa.  
- Bueno, es que, en realidad, eres mayor, ¿no? – le respondió mi chico, cogiéndola -. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ciento qué?

A Charlie se le volvió a atragantar su bocado y mamá mató a Jacob con la mirada, por meterse con mi padre y por hablar demasiado delante de Charlie.

- Digamos que soy más adulto que tú – contestó papá.  
- Eres un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño – se burló, dándole un mordisco a una salchicha.  
- Jake – lo regañé, pegándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo, aunque mi comisura no pudo evitar curvarse un poco hacia arriba.  
- Voy por otra cerveza, ¿alguien quiere? – preguntó Charlie, levantándose de su silla con ese rostro de no pensar, no pensar.  
- Sí, yo quiero una – aceptó Canaan, alzando su botellín vacío.  
- Bien – murmuró mi abuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

La comida se pasó rápidamente entre animadas conversaciones, bromas y risas, e hicimos una sobremesa tan larga, que todavía estábamos sentados cuando llegaron Seth y Brenda.

Tuve que hacer otro ritual de presentaciones con ésta para que conociese a mi familia y, al igual que le había pasado a Helen, se quedó impresionada y algo cortada.

Después, la gente se fue dispersando para hacer distintas actividades, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos, incluido Jacob, se quitaron las camisetas y se fueron a jugar a la playa con un balón.

Mamá y yo nos acercamos a ese hueco que quedaba entre los árboles que bordeaban nuestro jardín y desde donde se accedía a la playa de First Beach. Mi madre se quedó mirando con añoranza ese paisaje compuesto por el océano Pacífico, que ya estaba invadido por los primeros surfistas de la temporada, las islas y los acantilados.

- ¿Lo echas de menos? – le pregunté, agarrándome a su brazo.  
- No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero la mayoría están en La Push – admitió con una leve sonrisa -. Y suelen ser muy buenos.

Mi cara se giró para mirar a Jake y los chicos, que estaban jugando un partido de rugby, rebozándose en la arena cuando se aplacaban los unos a los otros entre carcajadas.

- Ahora pueden venir siempre que quieran – le recordé.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

- Lo sé, y es genial – declaró, acariciando mi brazo.

Y las dos nos quedamos mirando el alocado partido de rugby hasta que la tarde cayó.

Es increíble lo despacio que pueden pasar seis días. Y es increíble lo nerviosa que puede estar una a dos días de su boda.

Mi vestido ya estaba terminado, como había dicho Jacob, Sarah era muy buena y lo había acabado a tiempo. Le había quedado perfecto, y se encontraba colgado de una percha en el vestidor de mi antiguo dormitorio, en casa de mi familia. A Alice casi se le caen los ojos cuando lo vio, y no pude hacer que me dejara en paz hasta que no me lo probé para que me lo viera puesto. Mi madre, Esme y mis tías hubieran lloriqueado y todo, si no fuera porque no pueden hacerlo.

La corona de flores aún no estaba en mis manos, puesto que esa era realizada el mismo día de la boda para que las flores blancas estuvieran lo más frescas posible.

Al final, Jacob había conseguido que mi familia de Denali también pudiesen venir a la boda, y la comida familiar de mi graduación había servido para mucho en este asunto. Iban a llegar el mismo sábado por la mañana, y Emmett era el encargado de ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto en ese enorme Jeep que había alquilado para estos días de estancia en Forks.

Esa mañana estaba regando las flores de mis ventanas, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Dejé la regadera en la mesa, salí de la cocina y me dirigí al vestíbulo para cogerlo.

- Hola, Helen – la saludé alegremente.

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara al escuchar su voz grave.

- Hola, ¿puedes venir hasta mi casa? – me pidió.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, preocupada.  
- Es Ryam, me ha mandado un mensaje muy raro, pero no quiero contártelo por teléfono, por si acaso no es seguro.  
- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – interrogué.  
- No lo sé – me contestó, algo angustiada.  
- Ok, no te preocupes – le calmé, metiéndome la mano por el pelo de mi frente -. Llegaré en treinta minutos.  
- Gracias, Ness.  
- De nada. Hasta ahora.  
- Hasta ahora.

Y colgamos las dos.

No me gustaba molestar a Jake mientras estaba trabajando, así que le dejé un mensaje de texto en el que le decía que había quedado con Helen y que lo vería a él en First Beach. Me apetecía dar un paseo por la arena con él antes de ir a casa.

Me guardé el telefono en el bolsillo, cogí mis llaves y salí de la vivienda, cerrando de un portazo.

Mi forito volaba por la carretera de La Push, de camino a Forks. Me pasé todo el trayecto pensando qué sería eso que le preocupaba tanto a mi amiga, qué le tenía que haber puesto Ryam en el mensaje para que ella estuviera angustiada.

Como le dije a Helen, en media hora me planté frente a su casa, donde aparqué. Ella ya me esperaba en el pequeño y viejo porche que presidía a la vivienda. Me apeé con prisas, cerré el coche y me acerqué hasta allí.

- Gracias por venir – me dijo nada más llegar, agarrándome de la mano para conducirme a la parte trasera de su casa, que daba al bosque.

Nos metimos entre los árboles, aunque no nos adentramos demasiado, ya que se detuvo al minuto. Aún así estaba tranquila, los chicos de la manada a los que les tocaba proteger a Helen hoy estaban por los alrededores, no muy lejos de allí, podía oler sus efluvios traídos por el viento, y sabía que seguramente se les habían unido los que me habían seguido hasta aquí para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – quise saber con expectación.  
- Ryam me ha mandado este mensaje, mira – y me pasó su móvil.

Lo miré y leí.

Toma nota de esto: Mercedes López, Boston. No te puedo decir más. Aunque tarde en mandarte un mensaje, no te preocupes. No podré hacerlo en una temporada, me están siguiendo.

Fue terminar de leerlo y pasarle el telefono, cuando mi pulsera vibró fuerte. Me quedé paralizada. Lo hizo extremadamente fuerte, exactamente igual que el día de mi graduación, pero aquí no estaba Matt Hoffman. Mi aro de cuero insistía frenéticamente, casi con urgencia, y un frío helado me atravesó el estómago. Entonces, me di cuenta de que en aquella ocasión no había vibrado por él, me había equivocado, porque la pulsera vibraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, no era por los simples celos de un pretendiente, era por un peligro. Un peligro mayor, un peligro que nos afectaba a Jacob y a mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Helen al ver mi expresión.

Escuché un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos y mi cuerpo enseguida se puso en alerta, colocándome junto a mi amiga para protegerla. Mi respiración se agitó, asustada; no sabía lo que era, pero algo me decía que era muy, muy malo.

- No te muevas de mi lado – conseguí murmurar.

Noté cómo el cuerpo de Helen se agarrotaba, del miedo, y su boca también comenzó a jadear.

Intenté tranquilizarme, diciéndome a mí misma que mis lobos estaban cerca y que no tardarían nada en llegar, hasta que algo empezó a salir de entre las sombras de los espesos árboles.

Mi pulsera confirmó con sus fortísimas vibraciones que era ese ser el que había provocado todas sus inquietudes.

Mis ojos ya no podían estar más abiertos.

Un ser gigantesco apareció de la oscuridad, agazapado, caminando con una agilidad y sutileza dignas de un metamorfo o un vampiro, a pesar de su gran tamaño, puesto que sus pisadas apenas hacían ruido al hacer contacto con la hierba; y carecía de olor alguno. No olía absolutamente a nada, era como un fantasma para el olfato.

Se trataba de un varón. Le faltaba la camiseta y solamente llevaba unos pantalones rasgados. Su enorme cuerpo era muy musculoso y fuerte, el color de su piel era grisáceo y el corte de su pelo dorado era muy apurado.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su rostro.

Al igual que su inexistente efluvio, su semblante no mostraba expresión alguna, parecía un robot, y sus ojos eran completamente blancos, no tenían ni iris ni pupilas. Hasta que esos ojos se clavaron en nosotras, entonces su boca se abrió para mostrarnos unos colmillos que iban en concordancia con su colosal dueño y su expresión cambió para rugirnos con cólera.


	23. Magia

MAGIA

Mi pulsera no podía vibrar más fuerte.

El gigante terminó de proferir su rugido y se paró justo delante de nosotras. Era colosal, mediría más de dos metros y medio, y sus brazos y sus piernas eran kilométricos, parecía que no se acababan nunca. Sus enormes pies iban descalzos y sus manos eran tan grandes como mi cabeza, una de ellas estaba cerrada en un puño.

Ya tenía que haberme transformado antes, pero me quedé tan petrificada por semejante shock, que no pude ni pestañear.

Este extraño ser no olía a nada, ni siquiera a humano. Carlisle tenía razón. Razvan había conseguido cambiar a esos desaparecidos genéticamente y ahora eran menos humanos, los había cambiado tanto, que ni siquiera tenían olor, incluso el color de su piel y sus ojos eran diferentes. Y también había conseguido lavarles el cerebro, por lo visto, les había anulado la personalidad por completo, puesto que este gigante parecía estar bajo su mando sin ninguna oposición. Era como si esos desaparecidos ya estuvieran muertos en vida.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue que Alice no había visto nada, aunque, claro, si Razvan había mandado a este gigante para llevarse a Helen y estaba yo, no podría verlo.

Me extrañé de que los lobos no estuvieran aquí todavía, porque, aunque el gigante no oliese a nada que los pudiese alertar, tenían que haber escuchado su rugido.

Sin embargo, yo no podía esperar más, tenía que hacer algo para proteger a Helen, y a mí misma. Por lo menos hasta que ellos llegaran.

Entonces, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar para transformarme, subió ese puño a la altura de su boca, lo abrió y sopló.

Un polvillo dorado salió disparado de su palma y voló por el aire, justo delante de nosotras. Helen y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas, no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero nuestros párpados subieron aún más cuando vimos lo que el polvo hizo a continuación.

Las partículas eran minúsculas, ínfimas, y hubieran sido invisibles si no fuera porque ese extraño y fulgurante dorado las hacía brillar. Cuando la inercia del impulso del soplido cesó, el polvillo se quedó suspendido en el aire durante un par de segundos. Se quedó flotando como una pequeña nube frente a nosotras, inmóvil y silenciosa. Y después, sucedió.

De una forma vertiginosa y repentina, toda la nube vino hacia mí y se metió por mi boca, por mi nariz y por mis oídos sin que yo me diese apenas cuenta ni pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo. Hasta mi pulsera pareció verse sorprendida, ya que detuvo su vibración un instante, como si esto también fuera nuevo para ella, aunque después volvió a vibrar con insistencia.

Observé todo esto con estupor, sorpresa, en un estado de completo shock, paralizada, mientras mi aro de cuero vibraba frenéticamente para que yo despertara de una vez. El gigante se quedó quieto, esperando algo. No sabía qué era ese polvillo, pero no sentí nada raro, así que por fin reaccioné para transformarme.

Busqué ese calor volcánico dentro de mí y lo guié para que comenzase a recorrer mi espalda. Sin embargo, volví a quedarme petrificada. Mi lengua de fuego no conseguía ascender por toda mi columna, era como si se quedase trabada a la mitad.

Lo intenté una vez más. Nada. Volví a intentarlo, esta vez con urgencia. Nada.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo y me quedé algo enfrascada. ¿Qué era eso que me había echado? ¿Por qué no podía transformarme?

No me dio tiempo a pensar más. El gigante vio que había obtenido lo que estaba esperando y se abalanzó hacia mí con un movimiento veloz y repentino que me atrapo completamente desprevenida.

- ¡No la toques! – gritó Helen con furia, interponiéndose, a la vez que sus manos ya estaban siendo dominadas por fuertes convulsiones.  
- ¡No, Helen! – chillé, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos y el gigante frenó en seco al ver a mi amiga.

Todo sucedió a una velocidad increíble.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, empezando por las extremidades, que se alargaron y se ensancharon a la vez, y siguiendo por el tronco y la cabeza, que también adoptaron una forma mucho más ancha y fibrosa. Sus ropas se fueron rasgando a medida que su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño súbitamente, hasta que lo único sano que quedó de su gótica indumentaria fue esa camiseta negra de algodón, la cual ya era lo suficientemente ancha para soportar la dilatación de su torso, y los pantalones elásticos que llevaba debajo, aunque las costuras de éstos se abrieron en algunas zonas laterales. Su cinturón se rompió y salió despedido, las playeras quedaron hechas trizas en los mismos pies, dejándola descalza, y mi amiga de metro sesenta se transformó en una enorme y musculosa Helen de dos metros y medio ante mis estupefactas pupilas.

A diferencia de ese gigante, Helen seguía oliendo a humana, su efluvio era el mismo de siempre, y su piel continuaba teniendo su color normal. Sus ojos no llevaban las lentillas, debían de habérsele caído durante el proceso de transformación, por lo que pude recordar que tenían pupilas e iris, ese iris de color fucsia chillón. Además, el gigante parecía no poder hablar, y ella sí.

- ¡Corre, Nessie! – gritó.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a dejarla ahí? Este ser quería llevársela.

Sin mediar palabra, el otro gigante se arrojó a ella para atacarla sin cuartel.

- ¡No! ¡Helen! – chillé, horrorizada, porque ella no sabía combatir.

Me enganché a su pierna y tiré hacia mí con todas mis fuerzas, logrando que ella se cayera de espaldas a la vez que yo me apartaba para que no me aplastase. Su impacto contra el suelo hizo temblar la tierra de nuestro alrededor levemente, pero sirvió para que el gigante no consiguiera propinarle el puñetazo que le tenía preparado.

No obstante, ese ser no era torpe para nada, sino más bien, y a pesar de su gran tamaño, todo lo contrario. Con una habilidad y agilidad increíbles, volvió a arremeter ferozmente contra ella.

- ¡Dale una patada en el estómago! – voceé a toda prisa.

Helen pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le propinó una patada desde el suelo, lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza.

Mi amiga se puso de pie y, antes de que él hiciera lo mismo, arrancó la rama larga y gruesa de un árbol para defendernos con ella.

Se quedaron frente a frente, fintando, mientras Helen sujetaba la rama entre sus manos, preparada para golpearlo con ella si él se acercaba demasiado, y él la miraba con esos globos oculares blancos y gruñía con gran agresividad, impaciente.

Me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando la protagonista se hace diminuta, parecía una enana entre estos dos gigantes. Y mis lobos seguían sin venir, no entendía por qué.

La frustración empezó a hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo. No podía transformarme por más que lo intentaba. Mi pulsera vibraba, alocada, y yo no podía hacer nada, sin transformarme, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder enfrentarme a ese gigante. Tan sólo podía observar y rezar para que Helen consiguiera darle un golpe lo bastante fuerte para atontarlo y poder escapar de allí.

Salí disparada de mis inquietantes pensamientos cuando el gigante se volvió a abalanzar hacia mi amiga con agresividad.

- ¡Cuidado! – grité.

Pero Helen ya estaba preparada. Como si de un bate se tratara, cogió impulso y le estampó la rama en la cara con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que ella profería un grito de rabia.

La cabeza del gigante salió despedida y chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, rodando unos pocos metros más por el terreno hasta que se detuvo del todo.

- ¡Bien, Helen! – aclamé.

Sin embargo, mi alegría duró poco. Mi aro de cuero seguía vibrando con insistencia, y las dos comenzamos a jadear de nuevo cuando observamos el cuerpo del gigante.

Seguía en pie, era imposible, debería estar muerto. Me dio por mirar si respiraba y su colosal caja torácica no se movía, su corazón no latía, pero en cambio el cuerpo parecía seguir con vida. Y de repente, de su cuello comenzó a emerger algo.

Nuestros ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Lo que salía de su cuello era otra cabeza. Otra cabeza que era idéntica a la anterior, y la que estaba sobre el suelo se desintegró completamente, reduciéndose a un simple escombro.

Razvan también había conseguido que se regenerasen, aunque jamás hubiese imaginado que lo que él pretendía es que fuera hasta tal punto.

Iba a ser imposible ganarle, y mucho menos acabar con él. Lo único que podíamos hacer era huir de allí, y ahora que su cabeza todavía no había salido del todo y estaba entretenido, era el momento oportuno.

- ¡Vamos! – le dije a Helen.

Agarré a mi amiga de su enorme mano y eché a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas, tirando de ella hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar y también se puso a galopar.

Sus grandes pies hacían temblar el suelo que pisaban y sus zancadas eran más amplias que las mías, aunque su tamaño era tan enorme, que no las movía con demasiada rapidez, así que galopábamos a la par.

Enseguida escuchamos otras pisadas a nuestras espaldas, pero éstas sí que eran casi imperceptibles y se movían vertiginosamente.

- ¡Nos va a atrapar! – lamentó Helen.  
- ¡Tú corre!

Pero no llegamos muy lejos de allí. El bosque se presentaba frente a nosotras con urgencia, los enormes pinos y abetos venían a gran velocidad, sin embargo, sin saber cómo, nuestros cuerpos chocaron con la nada y las dos nos caímos hacia atrás, del fuerte impacto.

El gigante ya estaba encima de nosotras, así que me volví a levantar, tirando de mi enorme Helen para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Conseguí que se pusiera en pie de nuevo y las dos nos lanzamos a correr una vez más.

Y una vez más, nos estampamos con algo y nos caímos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahí no había nada, era como si hubiésemos chocado contra un cristal.

Me levanté con prisas de nuevo y alcé las manos para averiguar qué estaba pasando, qué era eso con lo que nos habíamos topado. Y me llevé otra sorpresa. Mis frenéticas palmas tocaron algo duro, curvo, pero invisible, que se extendía más allá de donde mis brazos alcanzaban, y de repente empecé a sentir una claustrofobia terrible, daba la sensación de que estuviéramos encerradas en una urna de cristal.

- ¡Nessie! – me avisó Helen, que se había puesto en pie.

Me giré con precipitación y mi espalda se vio acorralada con esa especie de cristal invisible, cuando vi cómo el gigante se arrojaba hacia nosotras violentamente, rugiendo con furia.

- Detente – le ordenó una voz, de pronto.

El gigante se detuvo al instante, clavando sus pies a un par de metros de nosotras. Luego, se apartó a un lado, completamente dócil, y su rostro volvió a ese semblante sin emoción alguna.

Esa voz sonó con un tono espeluznante que no escapó a mi memoria fotográfica. Mi cuerpo se agarrotó al instante y mi aro de cuero aumentó aún más la intensidad de sus alocadas vibraciones a la vez que mis ojos intentaban escudriñar las zonas oscuras desde donde había salido la orden.

Apenas se escuchó pisada alguna. Algo comenzó a moverse entre las sombras del boscaje y mis peores pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Elger, Axel y Duncan. Se deslizaron con maestría entre la vegetación, sin dejar que las ramas ni las hojas percibieran su presencia. Se colocaron en línea, frente a nosotras, sonriendo con arrogancia, y dejaron un hueco en el medio por el que se veía la negrura que formaban los espesos y frondosos árboles.

Mi asustado corazón bombeaba la sangre a toda prisa, iba en consonancia con mi exaltada pulsera, y también podía escuchar el de mi amiga, que lo hacía con mucha más potencia al ser más grande.

El vampiro con el pelo rubio dorado y arreglada barba, Duncan, alzó su mano y sopló. Otra vez un polvillo brillante salió despedido y se quedó suspendido después como una nube. Tensé las piernas, preparada para apartarme. Sin embargo, esta vez las partículas no se dirigieron a mí, se abalanzaron por Helen, metiéndose por su boca, nariz y oídos vertiginosamente.

Mi amiga comenzó a bajar de tamaño ante nuestros atónitos ojos. Su cuerpo fue menguando poco a poco mientras sus ropas se iban aflojando del mismo modo, hasta que volvió a tener su tamaño de siempre.

Ambas nos miramos asustadas y confusas.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exigí saber, girando el rostro hacia ellos y profiriendo un leve rugido.  
- Magia – respondió Axel, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Su media melena negra y lisa seguía cayéndole en la cara a modo de cortina, con esa raya marcada que la dividía en dos.

- ¿Magia? – inquirí, a la defensiva -. ¿Cómo que magia?

No me dio tiempo a preguntar nada más.

Unos ojos escarlata irrumpieron en esa oscuridad que quedaba en el hueco que habían dejado los tres vampiros; eran tan malvados, que parecía que tuvieran una luz roja que los hacía relumbrar, confiriéndoles un aspecto aún más aterrador. El semblante que los albergaba fue apareciendo poco a poco a medida que su dueño avanzaba con el mismo sigilo y elegancia que los otros tres, hasta que ese rostro maléfico se dejó ver del todo y por fin se posicionó junto a sus secuaces.

Mi aro de cuero no podía vibrar con más fuerza, lo hacía con tanta, que podía notar cómo mi muñeca era levemente zarandeada.

- Ha pasado la prueba – les dijo Razvan a sus secuaces, observando al gigante.

Los tres vampiros asintieron.

¿La prueba? ¿Acaso todo esto solamente era una prueba para examinar a su gigante?

- Razvan – murmuró Helen, apretando los dientes.  
- Hola, Renesmee – pronunció con esa voz pura y perfecta pero tétrica a la vez.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre y que se dirigiera a mí, y no a Helen.

- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? – quise saber, deslizando mis manos por ese cristal invisible a la vez que me movía lentamente para buscar una salida -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y qué nos han hecho?  
- Es inútil que traten de escapar – reveló con una media sonrisa llena de soberbia, ignorando mis preguntas, al percatarse de mis intenciones -. He puesto una barrera a nuestro alrededor.  
- ¿Una… barrera? – murmuré.  
- Magia – repitió Axel con la misma sonrisa de antes.  
- Los lobos vendrán a rescatarnos – les advertí, aunque estaba asustada y se me notaba -. Y los matarán a todos, no tendrán piedad.  
- Tus lobos no saben lo que está pasando – me desveló, empezando a pasear -. Mi barrera mágica impide que nos puedan escuchar ni oler.

Helen y yo nos miramos de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban, y no porque fuera a transformarse, precisamente, ya que ahora ella tampoco podía hacerlo. Helen estaba muerta de miedo.

- Si no nos huelen a nosotras, sabrán que está pasando algo y vendrán, te lo aseguro – volví a advertirle.

Los cuatro vampiros rompieron a reír, todos con altivez. En cambio, el gigante permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente con aquellos ojos blancos que no expresaban nada.

- Tengo muchos trucos en la manga – afirmó -. Ellos verán que estan en el bosque paseando tranquilamente, incluso creerán olerlas.

Noté cómo mi rostro reflejaba el sentimiento de estupor y sorpresa que se instaló en mi mente.

- Eso es imposible… - conseguí susurrar a modo de contradicción.  
- No para un mago como yo – declaró, llevando sus pasos hacia nosotras con lentitud.

Volví a quedarme estupefacta.

Si eso que decía era verdad, ahora entendía que hubiese esperado a que no estuviera Jacob, porque él sí que podría ver esa barrera y destruirla. Y si sabía que el Gran Lobo no estaba aquí, quería decir que nos había estado vigilando, tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, puede que hubiera esperado justo a este momento.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? – quise saber.  
- Te quiero a ti – puntualizó.  
- ¿Qué? – apenas me salió la voz.  
- Tú eres la elegida por el Gran Lobo – respondió, mirándome con una fijeza que me heló -. La mujer única de la que habla la profecía, la elegida para la imprimación mutua, la otra parte del Gran Lobo, su alma gemela, su complemento. Cuando te vi la primera vez y observé cómo te protegía y te miraba él, lo vi claro. Y tú contraerás matrimonio conmigo.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? ¿Qué decía esa profecía de la que tanto hablaba? ¿Y cómo que yo me iba a casar con él? Pero, ¿qué se creía?

- No tienes nada que hacer. Yo me casaré con el Gran Lobo – aseguré, apretando los dientes -. Nada ni nadie puede separarnos, nuestro vínculo es extremadamente fuerte e irrompible – le dejé claro.  
- Su vínculo es irrompible, en efecto – asintió, acercándose a mí con calma -. Para los demás, pero no si uno de los dos lo rompe – declaró con una sonrisa maléfica, aunque no fue eso lo que me congeló, sino sus palabras -. Sólo ustedes pueden romperlo, y tú lo harás hoy mismo.

Mis pulmones volvieron a trabajar sin descanso cuando me percaté de la verdad que encerraban sus palabras, porque era así. Por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta de que nuestro vínculo solamente podríamos romperlo nosotros.

Pero eso era imposible que sucediese, ninguno de los dos querríamos eso nunca.

- Yo jamás romperé ese vínculo – afirmé, intentando conferirle a mi tono un poco más de fuerza.

Su sonrisa malvada se amplió.

- No te preocupes, mi magia te ayudará.

Automáticamente, las imágenes de la pesadilla que me había tenido en vilo aquellas noches se plantaron en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío gélido que me atravesó entera; unos crueles y punzantes pinchazos se clavaron en mi corazón y lo detuvieron, dejándome sin respiración durante unos eternos segundos. Aunque luego ésta comenzó a agitarse con pavor.

- Dile adiós a tu Gran Lobo – dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes, a la vez que me arrojaba algo con la mano.  
- ¡Nessie! – chilló Helen, llevándose las manos a la boca.  
- No… - mascullé, horrorizada -. ¡No! – grité acto seguido.

Mis pies echaron a correr a un lado en cuanto vi que había lanzado otro polvillo dorado en mi dirección. Creí que eso lo esquivaría, pero en esta ocasión, las partículas brillantes no se quedaron suspendidas en el aire como si fuese una nube, sino que me persiguieron como si de un enjambre de diminutas y rabiosas abejas se tratase.

- ¡Corre, Nessie! – escuché que gritaba Helen.

Por un instante miré a mi amiga, estaba aterrada, como yo, y no tenía pensado dejarla ahí tirada, pero ahora mismo lo que me urgía era esquivar al enjambre que me perseguía, porque, egoístamente, Jacob era lo primero para mí, y mi aro de cuero me decía que ese polvo traía algo maléfico relacionado con mi pesadilla.

Corrí más deprisa y, de pronto, me estampé con otra parte de la barrera, cayéndome en el suelo. Vi cómo las partículas se acercaban a mí a toda velocidad, no me dejaban en paz, y volví a levantarme. No llegué muy lejos, a unos pocos metros me topé con otro cristal que me impidió el paso, tirándome de nuevo.

- Mírala, parece un pajarillo enjaulado – se mofó uno de los vampiros, que no me dio tiempo de reconocer.

Pero yo no me rendí. Me puse en pie y mis manos comenzaron a palpar la barrera de una forma ansiosa mientras mis pies seguían galopando. Con eso pude darme cuenta de que era redondeada, ya que me movía en curva, y no se acababa nunca, estábamos en una burbuja de cristal invisible.

- ¡Nessie, cuidado! – chilló Helen una vez más.

Miré hacia atrás, asustada, y vi al enjambre de polvo lanzarse hacia mí vertiginosamente, como un torpedo que persigue a su objetivo sin descanso.

- ¡No! – grité al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

Mi espalda chocó contra la barrera y alcé el brazo para cubrir mi rostro ladeado, como si ese último acto desesperado fuera a evitar algo.

De repente, mi pulsera vibró una sola vez, pero fue muy diferente a aquellas otras en las que había descargado su energía para protegerme del licántropo o Nahuel. A diferencia de entonces, que lo había hecho con una energía extraordinaria e impresionante, esta vez la pulsera latió sobre mi muñeca como si realmente estuviera viva. Fue un latido, un solo latido, y el polvillo se repartió a mi alrededor como si yo misma estuviera dentro de una burbuja y las diminutas partículas se hubiesen quedado pegadas a su cristal, coloreando y haciendo visible la esfera de mi barrera.

Me aplasté contra la barrera de Razvan, alucinada y todavía respirando a mil por hora, y, aunque tenía las dos manos apoyadas en la misma, mi particular burbuja seguía en pie, protegiéndome.

Era la primera vez que mi aro de cuero hacía algo así y no le debía de ser fácil, porque noté cómo mi pequeña barrera empezaba a flaquear. Esto también era nuevo para mi pulsera.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Elger con sorpresa.  
- Es el poder del Gran Lobo – le reveló Razvan con un semblante áspero y grave, lleno de rabia.

Observé horrorizada y frustrada cómo mi cristal invisible empezaba a vacilar y el polvillo conseguía abrirse paso poco a poco. Mi pulsera ya no vibraba, estaba demasiado concentrada en erigir esa barrera que ya no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, era una pompa de jabón que se estaba muriendo.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué? Estaba rodeada de vampiros, no me podía transformar y la barrera de Razvan me impedía escapar.

De pronto, Razvan le hizo una señal a Axel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helen fue atrapada por éste, que la sujetó sin ningún tipo de problemas y se la llevó, traspasando la barrera como si nada ante mis incrédulas y espantadas pupilas.

- ¡Nessie! – gritó antes de que Axel se perdiera en la negrura del bosque.  
- ¡Helen! – chillé, echando a correr hacia ella con mi frágil burbuja cubriéndome todo el tiempo.

Razvan aprovechó mi distracción para que su mano me arrojara otra ración de polvillo, y lo hizo con tanta cólera, que su cantidad fue mucho mayor y las partículas se estamparon en mi barrera casi instantáneamente, de lo vertiginosamente rápido que vinieron. Un millón de diminutos balazos que hicieron que mi cristal invisible se desquebrajara en mil pedazos sin que yo ni mi pulsera pudiéramos hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Había caído en su trampa como una idiota.

- ¡No! – lloré con impotencia, cubriéndome el rostro con los dos brazos.

Ya no me dio tiempo a más. De nada sirvieron mis brazos. El polvillo penetró por mi boca, mi nariz y mis oídos con saña y enseguida noté sus efectos.

Fue algo muy extraño. Noté cómo mi alma era desplazada por una brisa fría, gélida, un aire lleno de maldad, perverso, maléfico. La oscura brisa oprimió mi espíritu como si me encerrase en una diminuta caja, aunque no me echó de mi cuerpo, sino que ocupó ese espacio que quedó vacío, usurpando mi puesto.

El ladrón obligó a mis piernas a detenerse y mi cuerpo se quedó parado delante de Razvan, por más que procuré evitarlo.

Intenté gritar, pero mi garganta no emitió sonido alguno, mi boca permaneció cerrada.

_¡NO!_, chilló mi mente.

No sentía nada, puesto que mi cuerpo ya no era mío, sin embargo, sí que notaba a mi pulsera, ella volvía a vibrar con rabia e insistencia.

- ¿Ya está bajo la influencia del hechizo? – preguntó Duncan, poniéndose frente a mí para mirarme.

¡¿Hechizo?! ¡¿Qué era esto?!

Mis ojos miraban al horizonte, no podía dirigirlos hacia él.

- Sí, la cuenta atrás ha empezado – reveló Razvan.

¡¿La cuenta atrás de qué?!

Razvan hizo otra señal con la cabeza y algo empezó a moverse entre la vegetación.

Mi respiración no podía estar más asustada, a pesar de que por mi boca el aliento se escapaba con normalidad.

Me quedé estupefacta cuando vi lo que salía de entre los árboles.

El vampiro que apareció ante mí llevaba una larga casaca negra, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y apenas dejaba ver su semblante. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi alma y entonces lo supe con certeza. Era la sombra. La sombra que había visto aquella tarde en la carretera. Aquel que la manada había atrapado debía de haber sido otro vampiro, un nómada cualquiera que había dado la casualidad que también iba de negro.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo Razvan -. Y ten cuidado con los lobos – le indicó acto seguido.

La sombra asintió y se marchó en dirección contraria, atravesando la barrera sin problema para volar por el bosque.

Razvan me miró y su boca se torció en una mueca arrogante llena de celebración.

Pero ahí no acabó la cosa, y a partir de ese momento, todo sucedió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_¡No! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!_, le chilló mi mente al usurpador de mi cuerpo mientras intentaba revolverme.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada. Mis piernas obedecieron a la brisa que me había poseído y comenzaron a caminar.

Me alejé de allí, atravesando la barrera como si ahora fuera una ligera cortina de humo, y salí del bosque, dejando atrás a Razvan y a los dos vampiros que lo acompañaban, que permitieron que me fuera con total confianza.

Me sentía como si tuviera dos cuerpos. Uno era el corpóreo, el que estaba siendo dominado por la brisa, el hechizo; otro era el compuesto por mi espíritu, y este último era el que golpeaba esa caja de cristal en la que me veía atrapada para intentar salir y controlar mi cuerpo de carne otra vez. Pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, ninguno de ellos parecía hacer efecto alguno sobre ella.

Me estaba pasando algo muy parecido a lo que había tenido que sufrir Taha Aki, sólo que a mí me habían robado mi cuerpo sin echar a mi espíritu fuera.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo vibraba como loco, aunque él tampoco podía hacer nada.

Atravesé los últimos árboles y salí al pequeño jardín que había en la parte posterior de la casa de mi amiga.

_¡Helen! ¡Helen!_, la llamé cuando vi que ella también salía y se ponía a mi lado.

Sin embargo, ella no reaccionaba. Caminaba junto a mí como si estuviésemos dando un simple paseo.

- Parece que va a llover, ¿verdad? – manifestó, mirando al nublado cielo.

Mi alma pestañeó, perpleja. ¿Es que no se acordaba de nada?

- Sí, es cierto – respondió mi boca.

Volví a quedarme paralizada. ¿Cómo es que había hablado? Era mi voz, pero ¡esa no era yo!

Entonces, me di cuenta de que a Helen le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que a mí. Éramos como marionetas, el hechizo que nos había poseído nos movía y hablaba por nosotras a su antojo. Y eso engañaría a los lobos, por supuesto, para ellos no había ni estaba pasando nada raro, y no podía comunicarme con ellos a través de los pensamientos, puesto que no podía transformarme y Jacob no estaba.

- Me voy a quedar en casa – declaró la falsa Helen.  
- Ok. Yo voy a irme a casa de mi familia, tengo que decirles algo importante – habló la brisa con mi voz.

_¡No! ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi familia?!_, grité, pegándome al cristal que me apresaba, con ansiedad.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego – se despidió esa Helen.  
- Hasta luego.

Mi cuerpo carnal siguió su camino y el de mi amiga se metió en la vivienda por la parte de atrás. Llegué a mi coche, me subí y arranqué, saliendo vertiginosamente en dirección a la propiedad de mi familia.


	24. Atrapada

ATRAPADA :

_¡No, no!_, gritaba mi mente una y otra vez, empujando ese cristal que me oprimía, sin éxito, mientras mi pulsera vibraba insistentemente.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero la brisa que me poseía consiguió conducir y llegar a mi antigua casa, utilizando mi cuerpo de carne para ello. Me apeé del vehículo y me planté en la vivienda con rapidez.

Nada más abrir la puerta, vi a Em en el sofá, acompañado por Alice, Rose y Jasper.

- Hola, Nessie, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alice, extrañada de verme allí a esas horas.

_¡Ayudenme!_, gritó mi mente, desesperada.

Lo que oyeron fue otra cosa.

- ¿Pueden reunirse todos? Tengo que decirles una cosa muy importante – habló mi voz, seria, ordenada por la brisa.

Mis pies ya se dirigían con rapidez hacia las escaleras.

- Claro, ¿qué pasa? – quiso saber Rose, sorprendida por esa seriedad tan seca.

_¡Rose!_

- Ya se los explicaré – dijo mi obligada boca a la vez que mi cuerpo carnal subía por las escaleras.

_¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!_

Llegó a la última planta y corrió hacia mi antiguo dormitorio. Entró en él y después hizo lo mismo en el vestidor.

_¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!_, repetí.

Vi horrorizada cómo mis manos cogían mi vestido de novia y empezaban a destrozarlo sin piedad, arrancando los volantes de la falda cruelmente.

_¡Noooo!_, lloré con rabia, empujando el cristal que me mantenía encerrada mientras mi vestido era rasgado con saña y mi pulsera seguía vibrando. _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

El vestido fue tirado al suelo con desprecio y, sin perder el más mínimo de tiempo, mi cuerpo de carne bajó al salón, donde mi familia al completo ya me esperaba.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo no dejaba de vibrar en ningún momento.

_¡Papá! ¡Seguro que tú puedes oírme, ¿verdad?!_, sollocé.

Pero mi padre estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, como los demás.

_¡Papá!_, chillé más fuerte.

No, no podía ser, era imposible, mi padre no podía escucharme.

- Bueno, ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirnos? – inquirió mamá, expectante.  
- No habrá boda.

_¡No, no, noooo!_, chillé, pegándole puñetazos al inquebrantable cristal.

- ¿Qué dices? – murmuró ella sin poder creérselo, con un semblante desencajado.

No era la única. Todos se quedaron en estado de shock.

_¡Sí, eso es! ¡No lo crean, es mentira!_, voceé con una mota de esperanza.

- No quiero a Jacob.

Hasta la pulsera se estremeció al escuchar tales vocablos.

Mis perplejos ojos etéreos vieron cómo a la vez que mis labios pronunciaban esas horribles palabras, algo dorado salía por mi boca, esparciéndose por toda la estancia, llegando a cada miembro de mi familia en forma de un humo que se les metió hasta por los ojos.

_¡¿Qué es esto?!_, inquirí sin creérmelo.

De pronto, todos y cada uno de ellos relajaron esos rostros que al principio eran de estupefacción.

_¡No, sí lo quiero! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo!_

- Bueno, si es tu decisión – aceptó mi padre como si nada.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasaba ahora?! ¡¿Por qué creían esas palabras?! ¡¿Qué… qué era esto?! ¡¿Otro hechizo?! ¡¿Un hechizo que hacía que se creyesen esta sarta de mentiras?!

_¡Papá, lee mi mente! ¡Amo a Jacob! ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!_, sollocé, desesperada. _¡Tienes que escucharme!_

Sin embargo, mi progenitor daba la sensación de que estaba viendo otra cosa, dada su tranquilidad.

- Me da pena de Jacob – siguió mamá, mordiéndose el labio con un poco de tristeza -, pero tendrá que aceptarlo. Esperaré unos días para quedar con él, hasta que se tranquilice un poco. Esto habrá sido un mazazo muy duro para él y no quiero que esté solo.

¡¿Mamá también había caído en ese hechizo?! Pero…, pero ella tenía su escudo, era imposible, ni siquiera Jane podía ejercer su don sobre ella…, ¿cómo…?

- No, no quiere verlos – siguió mintiendo mi voz, soltando otro poco de ese humo dorado que parecía ser invisible para ellos -. Él tampoco quiere casarse.  
- Ah, ok – creyó mamá.

_¡Noooo! ¡Eso es mentira!_, grité a la vez que mi pulsera.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – cuestionó Alice, frunciendo esas finas cejas perfectamente delineadas sobre sus dorados ojos -. Jacob y Nessie están imprimados, los dos.

Alice, ella tenía una percepción de lo sobrenatural especial, tal vez a ella no le afectaran los hechizos.

_¡Sí, Alice! ¡Sigue!_, volví a pensar con esperanza.

- No, no estamos imprimados - por mi boca volvió a salir otro humo dorado que les llegó a todos, pero que se fue especialmente hacia mi tía, internándose en su organismo por medio de la boca, nariz, oídos y ojos una vez más -. Yo no estoy imprimada de Jacob, y Jacob no está imprimado de mí. Jacob se marchó el día en que yo nací y no ha vuelto jamás por aquí.

_¡No, Alice! ¡Sí, sí que estamos imprimados! ¡Y Jake siempre ha estado aquí!_, grité, golpeando la caja de cristal en la que me encontraba, con rabia.

Sus cejas descendieron otra vez con extrañeza y su mirada bajó al suelo con algo de confusión, parecía perdida.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Alice? – rió Emmett.

Mi tía levantó el rostro.

- No sé. Debí de haberlo imaginado... - afirmó, mordiéndose el labio.

_¡No, Alice!_, lloré.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El humo iba hechizándolos poco a poco conforme mi boca iba soltando esas horribles mentiras para que, al final, llegásemos a este punto. Soltar una mentira tan grande como esa y tan poco creíble desde el principio, debía de ser muy difícil para llevar a cabo el hechizo. En cambio, una mentira sobre otra mentira iban preparando el terreno para llegar a esa conclusión final que cerraba el hechizo del todo, así éste conseguía su objetivo: borrar de su cerebro cualquier recuerdo de Jacob y yo como pareja y hacerles creer que nada de esto había sucedido nunca.

- Esta tarde nos marchamos a Anchorage, ¿no? – continuó esa brisa cruel, hablando por mí -. Ya hemos visto a Charlie, que es lo que vinimos a hacer, y ya podemos irnos. Además, tengo mucho que preparar, ahora que voy a ir a la universidad con ustedes.

_¡No, todo es mentira! ¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Por favor, escuchenme!_

- Sí, claro, princesa – contestó mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente que no noté, por supuesto -. Si es lo que quieres, partiremos por la tarde.

_¡No!_, sollocé, ya sin fuerzas.

- Sí. Es que me muero por ver a mi prometido, ya saben, ese chico que conocí en Anchorage, del que me enamoré y con el que me voy a casar el año que viene.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no lo crean!_

Pero era inútil toda lucha. El humo que salía por mi boca, por cada mentira que iba soltando, les hacía creer todo lo que escuchaban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Claro, es normal – sonrió mi madre, acariciando mi insensible mejilla.

_¡No, mamá! ¡Mírame a los ojos!_, le rogué entre lágrimas.

Entonces, mi boca exhaló con fuerza y volvió a salir algo de ella, aunque esta vez no se trataba de ese humo dorado, sino de un polvillo similar al que me había lanzado Razvan en el bosque, sólo que éste era plateado, y también pareció invisible a ojos de mi familia.

No podía creerlo. ¡¿Qué era todo esto?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mi cuerpo carnal comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida, dejando a mi familia atrás sin decirles ni una palabra.

_¡No! ¡¿A dónde me llevas ahora?!_, grité, dándole golpes al cristal mientras mi aro de cuero peleaba a su particular manera. _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hagan algo, por favor!_

Sin embargo, me quedé paralizada cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo mi familia. Seguían hablando, con nadie. Hablaban con alguien invisible que no estaba allí, y se dirigían a esa nada por mi nombre, creían que era yo. Rose y mi madre se sentaron en el sofá, manteniendo una charla que parecía muy animada conmigo, pero yo no estaba allí, estaba aquí… y allí no había nadie, nadie…

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, me dio tiempo a echarle un último vistazo a Alice. Permanecía callada, observando toda aquella escena, pensativa, aunque luego sonrió a algo que mi yo invisible debía de estar diciendo, si bien su sonrisa fue algo desvaída.

Ella era mi única salvación. El hechizo parecía no haberla afectado del todo.

_¡Alice! ¡Alice!_, grité, saliendo por la puerta. _¡Ayúdame!_

Pero volvió a sonreír a otro comentario inexistente.

Mis pies se dirigieron al vehículo, ignorando toda mi inútil resistencia y mis gritos, y volví a subirme para marcharme de allí.

Mientras mi cuerpo arrancaba el coche, mi pulsera vibró de una forma un poco diferente, eran unas vibraciones con unas constantes distintas, a intervalos muy cortos y rítmicos. Nunca había vibrado así, pero lo descifré fácilmente. Me estaba avisando de algo.

Mi espíritu miró hacia un lado y se volvió a congelar. La espeluznante sombra estaba allí, vigilando detrás de un árbol. Eso también lo capté enseguida. La sombra era un sirviente de Razvan, y había venido para comprobar que todo salía según sus planes.

Mi familia no pareció percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera mi padre, y tampoco pareció escuchar el sonido del coche, el hechizo debía de impedirlo todo.

Una vez más, la brisa gélida que me poseía logró hacer que condujese. Luché con todas mis fuerzas durante todo el trayecto, tratando de que mis pies carnales respondiesen a mis intenciones y frenasen, de que mis manos se movieran, pero todo era inútil. Lloraba con impotencia y desesperación, junto con mi aro de cuero, que vibraba alocado.

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo condujese el coche hasta mi casa en La Push, a pesar de mis intentos de escapar y tomar el mando de mi organismo.

Bajé del coche y me dirigí a la playa.

Un glaciar extremadamente helado atravesó todo mi ser cuando vi a Jacob en la orilla, porque esa horrible pesadilla se plantó en mi cerebro otra vez y supe con toda certeza lo que iba a ocurrir.

_¡No, por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras, pero esto no!_, chillé, desesperada, pegando mis manos etéreas a ese duro cristal que apartaba mi espíritu de mi cuerpo para que la brisa fría usurpara mi puesto.

Las vibraciones de mi pulsera eran tan fuertes, que parecía que retumbaban en mi muñeca.

También fue inútil.

Jacob se percató de mi presencia y se giró.

- ¡Nessie! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a mí trotando.

El corazón de mi cuerpo espiritual empezó a latir a mil por hora y mi respiración pasó a ser jadeante, de la tensión y los nervios. Mi Jacob, mi Jacob…

_¡Por favor! ¡No podré soportarlo! ¡Si me separas de él, me moriré!_, lloré desconsoladamente. _¡Nos moriremos los dos!_

Extendió sus brazos para abrazarme, de la que llegaba.

- No te acerques – le paró mi cuerpo carnal, interponiendo la mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

_¡No, Jake! ¡No escuches!_, sollocé.

Él era el Gran Lobo, tal vez el hechizo no le surtiera efecto. Eso era mi última esperanza.

Su sonrisa alegre se fue apagando lentamente, confusa, al escuchar ese tono de mi voz duro y frío que jamás había utilizado con él.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No me quiero casar contigo.

Mi aro de cuero volvió a sentir escalofríos al escuchar esa enorme mentira.

_¡NO! ¡SÍ QUIERO! ¡SÍ QUIERO!_, chillé con todas mis fuerzas, aplastándome contra el cristal.

Pero ese humo dorado salió por mi boca de la misma forma que había hecho antes con mi familia, y al igual que había sucedido con ellos, se metió por su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos, haciéndole creer esas palabras sin darle opción siquiera a plantearse qué estaba pasando.

_¡NO!_, volví a gritar.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, perplejo.

Conforme hablaba, el humo volvió a actuar.

- No te quiero, y no habrá boda.

_¡NO LO ESCUCHES, JAKE!_, imploré, llorando. _¡ESA NO SOY YO!_

- ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? – sus preciosos ojos negros se tiñeron de confusión.

El humo parecía no hacer tanto efecto en él, aunque sí lo suficiente como para hacerle dudar de mí sin cuestionarse nada.

_¡NO LO ESCUCHES! ¡SABES QUE TE QUIERO! ¡RECUERDA LA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE EN ANCHORAGE! ¡LA PROMESA!_

Mi muñeca casi temblequeaba, debido a mi pulsera de compromiso.

- No quiero seguir contigo – mintió mi falsa voz.

Otro humo se escapó por mi garganta, llegando hasta él, obligándole a creer.

_¡NO! ¡NO LO CREAS!_

¡Él no podía caer, era el Gran Lobo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué también funcionaba con él?! ¡¿Qué clase de hechizos eran estos?!

- No… puede ser… - murmuró sin apenas voz, con esos ojos confusos que ya empezaban a buscar respuestas en los míos -. Pero tú… me quieres…, y estás… imprimada de mí…, yo mismo lo vi.

_¡SÍ, JAKE! ¡RECUERDA ESO! ¡RECUÉRDALO!_

- Lo que viste sólo fue algo imaginado por mi, pero me he dado cuenta de que no estoy imprimada de ti, y tampoco te quiero. No quiero seguir contigo.

Con virulencia, así exhaló mi boca el humo, el cual volvió a respirar Jacob. Y su semblante se llenó de una amargura que aguijoneó mi corazón.

_¡NO LO CREAS! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ESTOY IMPRIMADA DE TI Y TE AMO, DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE TE VI!_, grité entre lágrimas, sin dejar de golpear mi jaula de cristal para intentar recuperar mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, era imposible, estaba encerrada, atrapada, era cautiva en mi propio cuerpo, y empezaba a sentir un pesado agotamiento. En cambio, mi pulsera seguía vibrando con el mismo ímpetu.

- ¿Estás… estás rompiendo… conmigo? – preguntó con un murmullo roto de dolor.

Mi corazón sufrió la puñalada de un cuchillo al verlo así y al escuchar tal frase.

_¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR!_, le repetí a la brisa, llorando con desesperación. _¡HARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO!_

- Sí. No quiero estar contigo – dijo la brisa, ignorando todas mis súplicas.

_¡NOOOO!_, chillé con rabia.

Jacob volvió a respirar ese malvado humo dorado que mi boca soltaba sin piedad y su rostro se apagó más.

_¡NO! ¡NO LO CREAS! ¡ESA NO SOY YO!_

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse delante de mí mientras su mano se alzaba a su nuca para revolverse el pelo nerviosamente y sus ojos buscaban respuestas en la arena.

De pronto, clavó la mirada en mis pupilas, se paró y se quedó frente a mi cuerpo carnal.

- Yo siempre… siempre estaré contigo – afirmó, vocalizando las palabras con una desesperación que se me clavaba en el alma -. Y no es sólo la imprimación. Te quiero, y no pienso rendirme. Lucharé por ti incluso después de muerto.

_¡Y YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO! ¡TE QUIERO!_, sollocé.

La brisa que poseía mi cuerpo parecía incómoda y nerviosa. Le estaba costando convencer a Jacob.

- Pero yo no te quiero, y no quiero volver a verte – pronunciaron con crueldad mis cuerdas vocales, soltando ese maldito humo dorado con mucha más intensidad para que no opusiera resistencia a esas palabras, y las creyese.

_¡NOOO! ¡ES MENTIRA!_

Sin embargo, por más que yo gritaba, el humo hacía bien su trabajo. Los vocablos que escuchó de mi boca parecieron romper todas sus esperanzas y eso lo desesperó más.

- No… no puede ser… - repitió con ansiedad, negando con la cabeza, inquieto, herido -. No te creo - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una determinación desesperada y, con un movimiento precipitado, cogió mi mano y pegó mi cuerpo carnal al suyo -. No puedo creerme que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no signifique nada para ti.

El corazón de mi espíritu no fue el único que empezó a bombear a toda máquina, mi pulsera latió de nuevo, pero esta vez, lo hizo con insistencia, emitiendo una serie de latidos alocados que pedían a gritos que me besara. Y, entonces, supe con total certeza que eso era lo que rompía el hechizo.

La brisa se puso más nerviosa.

_¡SÍ, JAKE, BÉSAME! ¡BÉSAME AHORA!_, le pedí, sollozando, pegándome al cristal como si así fuera a llegar a él.

- Me quieres, lo sé – afirmó ansiosamente, apretándome más a su cuerpo.

_¡SÍ, TE QUIERO!_

Acercó su rostro al mío con rapidez para ensamblar sus labios a los míos y mi alma se pegó aún más al cristal, intentando alcanzarlo para besarlo. Pero, cuando Jacob estaba a punto de conseguirlo, mi cuerpo carnal se separó de él con una brusquedad y una violencia inusitada, empujándole hacia atrás, y le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte, que incluso ladeó su cara.

_¡NOOOO!_, lloré con rabia, agitándome en la caja de cristal furiosamente a la vez que mi aro de cuero lo hacía en mi muñeca.

Jacob se quedó paralizado por un momento.

Volvió ese rostro empapado de amargura hacia mí mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y angustia.

- Nessie… - susurró.  
- ¡No te quiero! – le gritó mi voz, ordenada por la brisa.

Esta vez, el humo salió disparado con las palabras, y fue mucho mayor y más denso. Lo respiró profundamente con esas inspiraciones que ya agitaban su pecho con nerviosismo y desesperación.

El hechizo hacía que ni siquiera se plantease nada más, le metía esas palabras en la mente para clavárselas con saña, haciendo que las creyese como si en verdad todo lo que mi boca soltaba hubiera pasado y él lo hubiese visto.

_¡NO, JAKE!_, chillé de nuevo, dándole golpes al cristal, desbocada. _¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR! ¡NO SOY YO! ¡NO SOY YO!_

- ¿Por qué…? – inquirió con un hilo de voz -. ¿Por qué me haces esto...?

Su honda angustia hacía que mi corazón se desangrase rápidamente.

- He conocido a otro hombre – me hizo soltar la brisa sin piedad a la vez que el humo hacía su trabajo.

_¡NOOO!_, chillé con rabia. _¡RECUERDA LA PROMESA, JAKE!_

Pero Jacob comenzó a negar con la cabeza, con ese rostro desfigurado por un profundo y desgarrador dolor que se clavó en mi corazón, haciéndome sentir lo mismo.

- ¿Otro… otro hombre? – su voz casi no sonó, y su semblante ya rozaba la agonía.

Mi alma se llenó de pinchazos por todas partes, éstos se clavaban en mi corazón y en mi estómago con crueldad.

_¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO PARA MI, LO SABES!_, mis sollozos ya no podían ser más agonizantes y los golpes que mi espíritu propinaba contra el cristal eran brutales, desbocados, desesperados.

- Sí, me he enamorado de él, ha sido un flechazo – dijo mi boca, con su consecuente humo invisible.

Éste hizo su trabajo de nuevo y Jake se creyó esas horribles palabras, debilitado por ese estado de ánimo que lo hacía más vulnerable.

_¡NOOOOO!_

- No… - negó con la cabeza, con ese rostro bañado en angustia, confusión, dolor… mientras su pie ya se iba hacia atrás.

_¡NOOO, JAKE! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR!_, lloré con gritos, revolviéndome en mi cárcel con unos empujones salvajes. _¡TE QUIERO A TI! ¡TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!_

- Adiós, Jacob.

_¡NOOO! ¡JAKE! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡TE QUIERO!_, mi mente ya no podía chillar más alto y los ojos de mi espíritu no podían llorar más.

Una lágrima empezó a descender por su mejilla. Mis sangrantes pinchazos se multiplicaron por mil.

Mi boca exhaló otro polvillo plateado que él respiró sin darse cuenta, era otro encantamiento, al igual que había pasado con mi familia.

_¡NOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡JAKE!_

Pero no pude ver de qué se trataba. Mi cuerpo se giró, dándole la espalda, y empezó a alejarse de él sin ningún atisbo de duda ni compasión.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_, grité con todas mis fuerzas, llorando, a la vez que mi espíritu se volvía hacia atrás y estiraba los brazos hacia él para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Mi pulsera también parecía estar llorando con impotencia, pues sus vibraciones eran desesperadas.

- No… - volvió a murmurar con ese semblante torturado que me mataba.

Vi cómo daba unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo esas continuas negaciones, y se daba la vuelta con precipitación, echando a correr hacia el bosque contiguo a la playa.

_¡JAAAAAAKE!_, chillé con una voz desgarradora que hubiera roto mis cuerdas vocales si mi garganta lo hubiese proferido.

Se transformó antes de llegar a la línea de los árboles, dejando sus ropas hechas trizas sobre la arena, y la peor de mis pesadillas se hizo realidad.

_¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡JAAAAKE!_

Mi espíritu intentaba llegar a él inútilmente, y mi cuerpo carnal seguía su paso firme hacia otra parte del bosque.

Ese grito desgarrador que no se escuchó se perdió junto al amor de mi vida, mi único amor, el único hombre que mi corazón podría amar, y me lo habían arrebatado sin que yo pudiese hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Empecé a marearme, incluso sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, de la tensión y el profundo e insoportable dolor, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque mi cuerpo seguía poseído por esa malvada brisa. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo exhausta que estaba. La desolación era insoportable y mi corazón no podía aguantar la agonía que lo había quebrado en dos.

Mi horizonte de felicidad junto a él, eterno, infinito, se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras mi alma seguía llorando con impotencia y desesperación, mi cuerpo fue conducido por el bosque. Mi dolor era tan grande, que ni siquiera me fijé por dónde iba, ni si la manada estaba por allí o no, solamente me dejaba flotar, inerte, como las algas que son arrancadas del fondo y son vapuleadas por las olas hasta que son conducidas hacia la orilla sin remedio.

A mí me habían arrancado de lo que más amaba del universo.

Estaba completamente ida, me habían quitado lo que más me importaba del mundo. El mareo aumentó, hasta tal punto, que noté cómo mi alma iba a desmayarse. Todo se nubló a mi alrededor y comencé a ver las imágenes como si estuviera en un sueño, un horrible y cruel sueño.

Lo último que recuerdo es a la sombra esperándome tras un enorme abeto, con ese semblante tapado por la capucha de su casaca negra. Se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo.

Después, mi espíritu se desmayó.


	25. Parte Dos: Profecía

= PARTE DOS =  
PROFECÍA

PREFACIO

¿Existen los cuentos de hadas? ¿Esos mundos repletos de brujas feas y malvadas, hechizos, magos, príncipes azules, dragones, castillos y encantamientos? Yo creía que no, pero me equivocaba.

Esos cuentos que mi madre me contaba para dormirme cuando tenía un mes y de los que pronto me cansé, son reales. Lo que no sabía es que nada era como está relatado en los libros.

La madrastra no es mala, la bruja es hermosa y ayuda a la princesa fea, el mago es cruel y malvado, las princesas ya no quieren a un príncipe y Caperucita es la que tiene que internarse en el bosque oscuro para rescatar al lobo.

Cuando entendí esto último, todo cambió.


	26. Encierro

ENCIERRO :

- ¡JACOB! – chillé, abriendo los ojos de repente.

Mi respiración iba a mil por hora y lo único que la entrecortaba era el enorme nudo que quebraba mi garganta y que ya había hecho que las lágrimas se derramasen por mi rostro.

Sin embargo, mi Jacob no estaba. Esta vez no había sido una pesadilla. Era el mundo real, la cruel y dura realidad.

Llevé mis temblorosas manos a las mejillas para secarme inútilmente esas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar y entonces me di cuenta de que podía moverme a mi antojo. Me toqué el resto del cuerpo y la cara para comprobarlo bien. Sentía cada uno de los roces, mis manos me respondían, así como mis piernas, mis ojos, mi boca. Mi organismo volvía a ser mío.

Miré a mi alrededor, asustada y compungida, incorporándome para quedarme sentada.

Estaba en un camastro estrecho que se apoyaba en la pared, haciendo esquina, sobre una colcha de lana vieja de color gris, en una habitación pequeña y lúgubre que no tendría más de dos metros y medio de ancho por cuatro de largo. La estancia tenía una pequeña ventana en una de las paredes largas que aportaba muy poca luz y que estaba provista de una reja con unos fuertes barrotes. Debajo de la misma había una silla de madera que tenía el aspecto de ser muy antigua, al igual que el cabecero de la cama, la mesita, el armario y la puerta. Ésta abría hueco en la pared corta que seguía a la de la ventana y se notaba lo dura y pesada que era. Las paredes estaban formadas por unos bloques grandes de piedra gris.

Me sentía algo mareada y no tenía ganas de moverme, los pinchazos que aguijoneaban mi estómago y que perforaban mi corazón, junto con la desazón que me invadía, eran brutales, pero, aún así, me levanté.

Corrí hacia la puerta y tiré de la hebilla redonda que hacía las veces de pomo con todas mis fuerzas, apoyando la otra mano en la pared para conseguir más efecto, pero no había forma de abrirla. Repetí esta acción más veces, entre lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. Nada, la pesada hoja ni siquiera se movía.

- ¡Noooo! – grité, pegando puñetazos a la puerta.

No podía soportarlo, tenía que escapar de allí como fuera para llegar a Jacob.

La ventana. Tal vez pudiera salir por la ventana. Los enormes barrotes no eran un problema para mí, tenían toda la pinta de ser de hierro, y haciendo palanca con cualquier utensilio de la cama y con mi fuerza de medio vampiro seguramente podría hacer un hueco por el cual pasar.

Me aparté de la puerta y me dirigí a la ventana corriendo. Sin embargo, mi agitada respiración se transformó en llanto de nuevo cuando vi lo que había al otro lado.

La altura que me separaba del suelo era bastante grande, era la equivalente a seis pisos, y desde allí solamente se veían árboles por todas partes, una densa vegetación que lo cubría todo. Me desplacé un poco para tener visión desde otro ángulo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

No llegaba a serlo del todo, pero el edificio en el que me encontraba se parecía bastante a un castillo. Estaba hecho completamente de piedra gris, y parecía muy antiguo, pues en algunas partes de la fachada todavía seguían marcados los cañonazos sufridos por los vestigios de una guerra acontecida siglos atrás, algunos de los agujeros todavía tenían las bolas de hierro incrustadas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido justo en el momento de su impacto. Sin embargo, no había saliente alguno que me ayudase a descender si salía por la ventana. Era imposible bajar por aquí, incluso para un semivampiro como yo.

El bosque rodeaba a la construcción por todas partes y lo único que conseguía emerger del mismo eran las torres del pequeño castillo, puesto que eran los únicos elementos constructivos que tenían tanta altura. Fue entonces cuando supe que yo estaba en una de ellas. Solamente veía la que estaba en el otro extremo, pero me imaginé que el castillo constaba de cuatro torretas idénticas situadas en las esquinas. Donde yo me encontraba había mucha altura, como en la atalaya que estaba al otro extremo, y, tomando las pautas arquitectónicas que se seguían en la época medieval, la planta del castillo debería ser más o menos simétrica, así que faltaban dos torretas más que yo no podía ver porque quedaban al otro lado del edificio. Mi cárcel estaba en la planta más alta, ya que conté los pisos de la torre que veía al otro extremo y llegué hasta seis alturas, justo lo que había calculado antes.

Como en las películas y en los cuentos de hadas, la parte superior de las torres estaban preparadas para vigilar y defenderse de cualquier posible ataque, así que el murete que las coronaba tenía esa forma dentada donde se colocaban los vigías de aquella época con sus cañones. Las torretas también estaban provistas de una sola fila de ventanas pequeñas, con sus respectivas rejas, que se distribuían en vertical, una por cada piso, y tenían exactamente la misma medida que la que tenía delante, ochenta centímetros de ancho por uno cuarenta de largo.

El resto de la edificación unía a las cuatro torres, y no conseguía verlo bien debido a los árboles, pero me pareció que solamente constaba de muros de piedra cerrados, sin huecos ni ventanas.

Me di cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de un castillo más bien pobre, señal de que el señor o noble que vivía en él hace siglos no debía de disponer de muy buena posición ni de un título nobiliario de alto rango, puesto que en aquella época construir un castillo era muy caro y solamente lo podía adquirir la gente más rica. Cuanto más grande era el castillo, más poder adquisitivo, tierras y posesiones tenía el noble.

Me di la vuelta y pegué mi espalda al cristal, con mis angustiados pulmones trabajando sin cesar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era esto? Y Jacob, mi Jacob, estaría sufriendo, él pensaba que yo había…

Me llevé la mano al pecho cuando mi corazón se vio agredido con otro hondo pinchazo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en las palabras, tan sólo imaginar el vocablo romper relacionado con Jacob, me revolvía el estómago.

No pude evitarlo. Mi garganta sufrió el embuste de una enorme arcada y tuve que correr a la esquina de al lado para vomitar.

¡Mi Jacob, mi Jacob!

¿Por qué Razvan tenía que haberle hecho tanto daño? ¿No podía haber hecho que se olvidara de todo, al igual que con mi familia? Lo hubiese preferido, por lo menos así no sufriría tanto. Pero no, esa brisa malvada que Razvan me había metido en el cuerpo tenía que hacerlo creer esas horribles mentiras para hacerlo sufrir sin piedad.

Y ahora él estaba sufriendo. Las imágenes de su rostro bañado de agonía y profundo dolor, y notar nuestra separación, hicieron que me diera otra arcada y volviese a vomitar mis escasos fluidos gástricos.

Me fijé en que había una jarra con agua y un vaso en la mesita que reposaba junto a la cama. Era la única mesilla, puesto que en el otro lado del lecho estaba la pared. Me aparté de la esquina y me aproximé a la mesita. Olí el contenido de la jarra para verificar que se trataba sólo de agua. Así era, luego vertí un poco en el vaso y bebí unos cuantos tragos para limpiar mi resquemada garganta.

Mi familia. Ellos no estaban sufriendo, al menos, eso me consolaba un poco.

Intenté calmarme, diciéndome a mí misma que todo esto era pasajero, que era cuestión de días que vinieran a rescatarme. Mi familia no tardaría mucho en descubrir que yo no estaba con ellos, sobretodo Alice. Ella no parecía haberse quedado muy convencida. Y Jacob. Él era el Gran Lobo. Pronto se daría cuenta de que las palabras que salían por mi boca eran mentira, que eso que le había dicho era imposible, que aquella no era yo, y vendría a buscarme. Me encontraría, seguro, y cuando eso sucediera, Razvan y los suyos serían aniquilados sin cuartel, Jake no le perdonaría que osara a separarnos de este modo tan ruin, cobarde y mezquino.

Procuré aferrarme a esa idea. Me eché en el camastro, más calmada, aunque los pinchazos de mi estómago eran enormes.

¿Y Helen? Mi mano se fue a mi cabello con preocupación. ¿Qué habrían hecho con ella? ¿La habrían secuestrado, como a mí? Si era así, intentarían sobornar a Ryam…

De pronto, mi pulsera vibró. Eso, y un ruido en la puerta, me puso en alerta e hizo que me incorporase de nuevo, asustada.

La pesada hoja de madera se abrió poco a poco, produciéndose un chirrido por las viejas bisagras, y mi respiración aumentó su ritmo. Y lo hizo aún más cuando la sombra apareció tras ella.

Llevé mi cuerpo hacia atrás y mi espalda se topó con el cabecero.

- Veo que te has despertado – habló con el mismo acento de Europa del este que tenían Razvan y sus secuaces.

Su casaca y su capucha negra me impedían verle el rostro y el cuerpo, pero por su voz profunda y grave deduje que era bastante corpulento, si bien no era demasiado alto, pues, según mis cálculos, yo lo superaba.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero no le contesté.

- Tienes que acompañarme – dijo a continuación.  
- ¿A dónde? – quise saber, con una voz que me hubiese gustado que saliera con más potencia.  
- Razvan te está esperando – se limitó a responder.

Pero, ¿qué se creía?

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte – contesté, ahora sí, con determinación.  
- Debes ir – pronunció, más serio.  
- Pues yo no me voy a mover de aquí – reiteré.

No dijo más nada. Hizo una señal con la cabeza, y de repente, dos vampiros entraron como una exhalación, sujetándome por los brazos para arrancarme del camastro.

- ¡No! ¡No voy a ir! – grité mientras me revolvía.

Pero era inútil. Los dos vampiros me llevaron a rastras sin ningún problema y me sacaron de la habitación, conducidos por la sombra.

Los matones que me arrastraban también iban de negro, pero ellos no vestían esa casaca con capucha que llevaba la sombra, sino camisa y pantalón. Eso me hizo deducir que ellos eran de un rango inferior a éste, además, el otro vampiro les había dado una orden.

- ¡Dejenme en paz! – chillaba una y otra vez, sin conseguir mi objetivo.

Salimos a un vestíbulo estrecho y me obligaron a bajar un montón de escaleras. Después, me condujeron por unos pasillos anchos cuyas paredes también eran de piedra gris y que carecían de ventana alguna. Solamente estaban iluminados por una sucesión de antorchas distribuidas a lo largo de uno de los paramentos y que le daban un aspecto todavía más tétrico y oscuro.

La sombra giró hacia la derecha por tercera vez, con nosotros detrás de él, caminó otro poco y entró por una puerta que ya estaba abierta.

- ¡Sueltenme! – voceé una vez más, intentando zafarme.

El salón era grande, y estaba presidido por una chimenea de piedra, idéntica a toda la que recubría el castillo, que estaba encendida. Una enorme alfombra se extendía sobre el suelo para soportar dos butacones anticuados que se situaban frente al fuego. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más llamó mi atención.

Detrás de los respaldos de los asientos, había un recipiente extraño consistente en una semiesfera dorada de unos sesenta centímetros de diámetro que se apoyaba en cuatro patas de madera que no llegarían al metro de alto. El arco de la semiesfera estaba hacia abajo y el hueco que quedaba en la parte de arriba hacía las veces de palangana y estaba llena de un líquido de color negro. Junto a la semiesfera se encontraba una mesa también de madera que estaba repleta de recipientes típicos de laboratorio, una daga, un globo terráqueo muy viejo, algunos cuadernos y una caja metálica. A su lado había un atril que aguantaba un libro marrón, enorme y muy gordo. Estaba abierto en dos y, por las tapas de la portada y la contraportada, parecía muy antiguo.

Razvan esperaba al fondo de la estancia, pero no estaba solo. De los horrendos butacones se levantaron dos vampiros más. Mi pulsera volvió a vibrar con fuerza para ratificármelo, pero en cuanto los vi, supe que incluso eran peores que Razvan.

Se posicionaron junto a éste, dejándolo en el medio.

Como todo en ese castillo, sus rostros tenían un aspecto muy antiguo. Me recordaban un poco a los Vulturis, ya que su piel también era casi transparente y sus ojos, vidriosos. Ambos vampiros tenían una media melena de color rubio tostado que caía ondulada sobre sus hombros, y se parecían bastante entre sí, sólo que uno de ellos llevaba una cuidada barba y el otro no. Vestían unas extravagantes túnicas que volvieron a recordarme a los Vulturis, aunque estas no eran negras, sino de un color malva muy oscuro que se acercaba al negro. El vampiro de barba también llevaba un colgante extraño. Era un medallón de color dorado que colgaba de una cadena de oro, y tenía el dibujo de un ojo con el iris escarlata. Me dio otro escalofrío cuando lo vi.

La mirada carmesí de ambos vampiros era igual de malvada y cruel que la de Razvan, pero había algo más en sus semblantes que me producía escalofríos, algo oscuro y maligno.

- La profecía estaba en lo cierto, es verdaderamente hermosa – habló el de barba sin apartar de mí esos iris inyectados en sangre.  
- Extraordinaria – siguió el otro.

Ambos tenían el mismo acento que Razvan, sus secuaces y la sombra.

- Se los dije – asintió Razvan.  
- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunté con voz trémula.

El vampiro de barba alzó la mano para hacer una señal y los dos matones que me habían traído me soltaron y se marcharon junto a la sombra, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Nuestros nombres no tienen importancia – empezó a platicar el mismo vampiro, caminando hacia la semiesfera -, no obstante, puesto que vas a pasar aquí mucho tiempo, no veo inconveniente en que los sepas. Mi nombre es Nikoláy, y el de mi hermano, Ruslán – me indicó, señalando al otro vampiro con la mano.  
- ¿Dónde estoy y qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Y qué han hecho con Helen? – quise saber.  
- Te encuentras en nuestra morada – continuó el vampiro sin barba, el tal Ruslán -. En nuestra preciada Bulgaria.  
- ¿En… Bulgaria? – inquirí, perpleja.

Mi corazón se congeló por un instante. Eso era muy lejos, muy lejos de Jacob, de mi familia…

- Tu amiga se encuentra bien, no has de inquietarte. Está en el castillo, en buenas manos – declaró el mismo vampiro.  
- ¿Helen también está… está aquí? – murmuré.  
- Está en buenas manos – reiteró Nikoláy -. Todavía está dormida, su temperatura corporal es inferior a la tuya y eso ha hecho que el somnífero actúe durante más tiempo. No le haremos daño, cuando termine con su cometido, la dejaremos en libertad.

Eso lo dudaba.

- Su cometido es atraer a Ryam, ¿no? – adiviné con un evidente aire crítico y contrario.  
- Ryam solamente es un incordio que se solucionará pronto – declaró Razvan con dureza.  
- Un incordio que los tiene demasiado preocupados, al parecer – observé.  
- Un incordio que, gracias a tu amiga Helen, se solucionará pronto – reiteró él con una sonrisa arrogante que no me gustó nada.  
- Si le hacen daño…  
- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada – me cortó con otra sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

- No sé qué es lo que pretenden trayéndome hasta aquí, pero no van a conseguir nada – les advertí -. Mi familia no tardará en descubrir la verdad, y el Gran Lobo se dará cuenta de que todo es mentira. Da igual lo lejos que me lleven, él me encontrará. Vendrá a buscarme y acabará con todos ustedes.  
- Tu familia está bajo el efecto de un encantamiento, y el Gran Lobo también – dijo Razvan curvando su labio del mismo modo.  
- Sí, ya lo sé, pero te repito que descubrirán la verdad muy pronto y que vendrán por mí, junto con mi lobo – aseguré.  
- No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? – se rió -. No son simples encantamientos. La magia negra es invencible.

Un latigazo gélido atravesó mi pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurré.  
- Observa – intervino Nikoláy, pegándose a la semiesfera.

Alzó su mano sobre ésta y, con los dedos índice y corazón, comenzó a hacer giros en el aire por encima del líquido negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que el líquido empezaba a moverse al son de sus dedos sin que los mismos ni siquiera lo rozasen, pero se abrieron aún más al ver lo que sucedía después.

Nikoláy retiró la mano y el líquido siguió girando incesantemente, entonces, aparecieron una serie de imágenes que se reflejaban en él, y eran de mi familia.

Mis pulmones comenzaron a agitarse, nerviosos.

Era una película donde mi familia aparecía en su casa de Anchorage. Todos estaban felices, charlando en el salón, y mi corazón saltó de su sitio cuando me vi a mí. Estaba sentada con ellos, parecía estar manteniendo una conversación muy animada con Rosalie.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté sin apenas voz.  
- Es lo que está haciendo tu familia ahora mismo – explicó Ruslán, acercándose también a la semiesfera dorada -. Como bien podrás comprobar, no sospechan nada. Ellos creen que estás con ellos, y no hay forma de que piensen que no es así, pues pueden olerte, hablar contigo, tocarte, besarte, incluso tu padre puede ver tus pensamientos. Es imposible que se percaten de nada, el hechizo ha sido perfecto.

No podía creerlo.

- Puede que haya funcionado con mi familia, pero no será así con Jacob – manifesté, apretando la dentadura con rabia -. Aunque su hechizo haya conseguido que se crea esa sarta de mentiras que me hicieron soltar, el efecto de su hechizo no durará mucho tiempo en él. Él es el Gran Lobo, ya se ha transformado, no tardará en purificarse. Seguramente a estas horas ya lo estará. Pronto se dará cuenta de que todo ha sido un engaño, y su poder espiritual hará el resto. Además, ya lo dije en el bosque, nuestro vínculo es demasiado fuerte, es indestructible, nada ni nadie nos puede separar.  
- Tengo que reconocer que con el Gran Lobo nos ha costado más de la cuenta – intervino Razvan de nuevo, con una voz que delataba el disgusto que eso le provocaba -. Hemos tenido que unir nuestros poderes para conseguirlo.  
- ¿Unir… sus poderes? – pregunté, sorprendida.  
- Nosotros también somos magos – me aclaró Ruslán.

No sabía lo que era, pero algo me decía que eran más malignos que Razvan.

- Sin embargo, no lo habríamos conseguido sin tu ayuda – siguió Razvan.  
- ¿Sin mi… ayuda? – la voz se me quebró al final de la frase.  
- Como te dije en el bosque, su vínculo sólo se podía romper si uno de los dos lo hacía, y tú lo has hecho.

Volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa maléfica y me quedé helada una vez más.

- Eso… eso es imposible – murmuré, afirmándomelo a mí misma.  
- Tú nos has proporcionado muchas cosas – empezó a explicarme con la misma sonrisa -. Por una parte, esa familiar tuya, Alice, no puede verte en sus visiones, eso impedía que los alertase, por lo que tú eras la idónea para propagar el encantamiento hacia tu familia; y a su vez, sólo tú podías romper tus lazos con el Gran Lobo, sólo tu boca, tu voz, podía hacer que los hechizos surtieran efecto en él - noté cómo mi cara reflejaba el estado de shock en el que me quedé, incluso mi respiración volvió a agitarse -. Los hechizos tuvieron lugar antes de que se transformase y sus efectos ya empezaron a hacer efecto en él. Él no sabe que está hechizado, y los propios hechizos hacen que no los pueda ver, así que, aunque se transforme, no se purificará. El primer encantamiento ha hecho que tu Gran Lobo crea todo lo que hemos querido que crea, y sus lobos también serán contagiados por este primer hechizo. En cuanto se transformó, ya empezó a propagárselo. Ellos creerán lo mismo que él.  
- No… - murmuré, horrorizada, llevándome la mano al pecho por el profundo pinchazo que me dio.  
- El segundo encantamiento ya ha empezado – continuó Ruslán con una voz sobria y dura, acercándose a la mesa -. El Gran Lobo está bajo la influencia de nuestro conjuro. Comenzará a odiarte, cada día más, poco a poco durante un año completo, entonces se cerrará el ciclo y él mismo se autodestruirá. Su odio por ti lo matará.  
- ¡No! – grité, llorando, mientras negaba con la cabeza -. ¡Él jamás me odiará, se los aseguro! – voceé con rabia, apretando los dientes y los puños -. ¡Nuestro vínculo es irrompible, por mucho que digan! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podemos romperlo! ¡Y mucho menos su estúpida magia!  
- ¿Eso crees? – cuestionó Nikoláy con un aire de mofa -. Mira esto.

Su hermano cogió la caja metálica que reposaba en la mesa junto a los recipientes de laboratorio, la daga, el globo terráqueo y los cuadernos, y mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar con inquietud.

Se colocó frente a mí y la abrió, dejando las pequeñas bisagras de la tapa de su lado para que yo pudiese ver bien el contenido. Cuando lo hice, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi pulsera aumentó sus vibraciones.

Era el corazón de aquel lobo Alfa. Yacía sin vida sobre un fondo acolchado de color rojo, estaba limpio de sangre y bien conservado. Me dio un calambre gélido que me recorrió entera, un balazo que me daba muy mala espina, porque era un mal presagio, un presagio fatídico.

Mi pulsera me avisó con una serie de vibraciones intermitentes, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sin darme cuenta, Razvan llegó a mí con un movimiento vertiginoso y sentí algo en el dedo índice cuando agarró mi mano con la misma rapidez.

Me percaté de que era un corte al oler mi propia sangre y al ver cómo los tres vampiros no podían reprimir el retirar sus labios hacia atrás con ansia. Ni siquiera había visto a Razvan coger la daga de la mesa, dada la rapidez con que lo hizo todo. Cogió mi mano casi a la vez y la llevó hacia el corazón.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! – chillé, intentando zafarme de sus brazos.

Fue inútil. Razvan me tenía bien sujeta desde atrás y me inmovilizaba completamente. Colocó mi mano sobre el órgano y esperó a que las gotas de sangre cayesen sobre él.

- Hazlo rápido – exigió Nikoláy, que ya no podía aguantar más su sed.  
- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – repetí, revolviéndome.

Razvan apretó mi dedo para que la sangre saliera más deprisa y así avanzar el proceso.

Pero entonces, mi aro de cuero hizo algo prodigioso que me dejó perpleja hasta a mí. Como había hecho en el bosque, latió una sola vez, pero en esta ocasión no creó una burbuja a mi alrededor, sino que su pequeña onda invisible se extendió hasta mi mano, acariciándola con una suave brisa cálida que sólo yo noté, y la herida se cerró instantáneamente.

Mi corazón latió como loco, era como si Jacob hubiera pasado su mano por la mía, acariciándomela para curarla.

Jake…, susurré en mis pensamientos, maravillada.

No fui la única que me llevé una sorpresa, los tres vampiros se quedaron estupefactos, aunque no tardaron en reaccionar.

- Es más poderoso de lo que creíamos – declaró Ruslán con gravedad.  
- Te lo dije, hermano, la profecía está a punto de cumplirse – respondió Nikoláy con el mismo tono -. Por eso debemos actuar pronto, no podemos perder tiempo. Vamos, córtala otra vez – le apremió a Razvan.

Éste pasó la hoja del cuchillo por mi dedo a la velocidad de la luz, pero antes de que la sangre rebosara por el corte, mi aro de cuero latió como antes y la herida se cerró casi al mismo tiempo.

- Es increíble – exclamó Ruslán en voz baja, alucinado.  
- ¡Sueltenme! – protesté, moviéndome lo poco que me dejaba el vampiro que me oprimía.

Razvan volvió a intentarlo y la pulsera curó el corte.

- Es esa maldita pulsera – masculló Razvan, apretando los dientes.  
- Quítasela – le ordenó Ruslán, malhumorado.  
- ¡No! – grité.

Sin embargo, cuando Razvan posó sus dedos sobre mi pulsera de compromiso, ésta lo quemó y retiró la mano al instante.

- ¡No se puede! – exclamó con enfado -. ¡La maldita quema como si fuera lava!  
- La bloquearé – afirmó Nikoláy, alzando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre mi aro de cuero, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Su semblante se sumió en una profunda concentración y noté cómo mi pulsera perdía fuerza.

- Prueba ahora – le instó Ruslán.  
- ¡No! ¡Déjame!

Razvan me produjo otro corte y la sangre comenzó a aparecer con más cantidad por la raja, aún así, mi aro de cuero rojizo latió y la herida se cerró, si bien su latido había sido más flojo y la onda invisible había tardado algo más en llegar a mi mano.

- Te ayudaré – se unió Ruslán, levantando los dedos al igual que su hermano para ponerlos por encima de mi pulsera.

El rostro de éste también se concentró y mi aro de cuero perdió otro poco de fuerza.

¡No!, chillé en mi fuero interno.

Razvan no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto vio que Ruslán se concentraba, cortó mi dedo una vez más y lo apretó con saña. Esta vez la sangre salió más deprisa que el latido de mi pulsera y una gota se escapó justo cuando expandía su onda invisible. La gota de sangre dejó mi dedo a la vez que la onda acariciaba mi mano. La herida se cerró, pero la gota inició el precipitado descenso hacia el corazón del lobo.

- ¡Noooo! – grité, al ver como ésta se estampaba en los tejidos del órgano.

Los hermanos dejaron sus poses con unas sonrisas de satisfacción y maldad que me helaron el alma, pero mi grito se ahogó cuando vi lo que sucedía a continuación.

La gota de mi sangre comenzó a crecer, extendiéndose por todo el corazón, y éste empezó a absorberla poco a poco, hasta que sus tejidos se llenaron de ella, tanto, que incluso la sangre se desbordaba. Me quedé sin aire al ver cómo mi plasma pasaba a oler de otro modo, porque pasó a oler como su sangre, la sangre de Jacob.

- Tú eres su alma gemela – manifestó Razvan con una voz de ultratumba -, su otra parte, su complemento. Tú haces que su corazón lata.

De repente, y para mi asombro, el corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera vivo. No podía creerlo. Mi sangre lo había resucitado.

Sin embargo, mi respiración se agitó aún más al ver cómo lo hacía. Esos latidos irían a la mitad de los míos si no fuera porque mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero irían justo a la mitad, era el mismo y conocido ritmo. Tenía ese sonido milimetrado. Era el ritmo fuerte y calmado que acompasaba al mío de una manera totalmente sincronizada. Era el ritmo cardíaco de Jacob.

- ¿Qué es esto…? – conseguí musitar.  
- Su corazón sólo late por ti, ¿no es irónico? – sonrió Ruslán con arrogancia.  
- ¿Su… corazón? – apenas me salió la voz.

Nikoláy volvió a alzar sus dos dedos sobre la semiesfera dorada, dibujando círculos en el aire, y el líquido negro comenzó a girar en la misma dirección. Retiró la mano y el elemento acuoso siguió rotando, mostrándome otras imágenes a continuación.

Me quedé sin respiración de nuevo, aunque, esta vez, fue por un rayo que azotó mi cuerpo y alcanzó a mi corazón de pleno.

Era Jacob. Estaba en la playa de First Beach, sentado en la arena, apoyado en uno de los enormes troncos blanquecinos, bajo una intensa lluvia. Su cabeza reposaba entre sus manos y estaba llorando sin consuelo. Lloraba por mí.

- ¡Jake! – rompí a llorar, intentando deshacerme de los brazos de Razvan.

Esa imagen se me clavó en el alma, fue una puñalada que se incrustó en mi corazón con saña y paralizó todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis pulmones dejaran de coger aire para, después, hacerlo con un dolor punzante.

- Él cree que lo has abandonado – afirmó Nikoláy, hablándome con malicia -, cree que lo has dejado por otro hombre.  
- ¡Noooo! – grité con rabia.  
- La cuenta atrás ha empezado – continuó Ruslán, sacando el órgano de la caja metálica, dejándolo sobre su palma para mostrármelo -. Ahora este corazón representa al suyo. Su tristeza pronto se convertirá en rencor, y el rencor en odio, odio por ti – sus duras palabras impactaban en mi cabeza de una forma brutal, y cada una de ellas apuñalaba mi alma una y otra vez -. El ciclo del conjuro se cerrará en doce meses exactos. Poco a poco irá odiándote, cada vez más, hora a hora, día a día, mes a mes, y ese odio hará que su corazón se vaya ennegreciendo – mis ojos no podían apartarse de aquel órgano ensangrentado que bombeaba con vigor sobre su mano, el sonido de sus palpitaciones se metía por mis oídos y producían eco en mi mente, ahora parecía el tic tac de un reloj -, hasta que el odio lo cubra del todo. Entonces su corazón dejará de latir y el Gran Lobo morirá.  
- ¡NOOOO! – chillé con ganas, entre lágrimas.

Mi pulsera vibraba con frustración e impotencia.

- Tú jamás podrás volver a decir que lo amas, esas palabras no existirán en tu vocabulario, no podrás escribirlas, no podrás insinuarlas, no podrás usar tu don nunca más, no podrás transformarte, no podrás revelar lo que te pasa, no podrás confesar tus sentimientos hacia él, así como otros vocablos que estarán prohibidos para ti, nunca volverás a pronunciarlos – declaró Nikoláy, lanzándome otro de esos polvillos dorados.  
- ¡NOOO! ¡YO Lo AMO! ¡Lo AMO! – lloré, intentando apartar el rostro.

Pero fue inútil, las partículas se metieron por todos mis poros y, cuando intenté repetir mis frases, me fue imposible. Era como si no recordase cómo se pronunciaban, mi lengua, mis cuerdas vocales, no podían emitirlas, las sílabas se quedaban atravesadas en la mitad de mi faringe.

- No… - lloré.  
- Te casarás con Razvan para que la profecía se invierta – afirmó Ruslán -. La boda tendrá lugar dentro de un año, cuando se cierre el ciclo del encantamiento del Gran Lobo. Mientras tanto, tú estarás aquí.  
- No pienso hacerlo – mascullé con rabia -, no me… - pero mi boca se bloqueó cuando iba a decir que no me casaría con otro hombre que no fuera Jacob.  
- Te casarás conmigo, quieras o no – masculló Razvan en mi oído con furia.  
- ¡No! – aseguré, apretando los dientes.  
- ¡Muchacha terca! – gritó Nikoláy con disgusto -. ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando?! ¡Te casarás con Razvan y harás todo lo que te digamos que hagas!  
- ¡No! – me negué con una voz -. ¡No pueden obligarme! ¡Nunca lo haré!  
- ¿Ah, no? Observa esto – dijo Ruslán.

Su mano se cerró sobre el corazón y comenzó a estrujarlo. Entonces mis ojos se movieron espantados hacia el líquido negro de la semiesfera dorada y mi respiración aumentó de intensidad. Jacob se llevó la palma al pecho y empezó a retorcerse de dolor en la arena empapada mientras gritaba.

- ¡NOOOOO! – chillé, horrorizada, revolviéndome en los brazos de Razvan, desbocada -. ¡DÉJALo! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Pero la mano de Ruslán apretó el corazón con más saña a la vez que su boca se torcía en una sonrisa maléfica, y Jacob se retorció con más intensidad.

No podía soportarlo. Esto era peor que cualquier otra tortura.

- ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO! – grité entre lloros desesperados -. ¡HARÉ TODO LO QUE ME PIDAN, PERO NO LE HAGAN MÁS DAÑO!  
- Eso está mejor – dijo Ruslán, liberando el corazón.

Jacob dejó de retorcerse y se incorporó, aunque su respiración seguía siendo agitada y su mano seguía en su pecho. Su cara de angustia, dolor y confusión lo decía todo. Mi pecho también sufrió un horrible pinchazo.

- Jake… - no fui capaz de controlar mis llantos.  
- Jamás olvides lo que podemos hacerle a tu Gran Lobo – murmuró Razvan en mi oreja, enfadado -. Llevensela de aquí – ordenó después, lanzándome hacia atrás.

No me había dado cuenta de que los dos vampiros que me habían traído ya estaban en el salón. Caí directamente en los brazos pétreos de uno de ellos, que me compartió con el otro vampiro, y me arrastraron para sacarme de la estancia.

Volvimos a caminar por esos largos pasillos iluminados por esa serie de antorchas y subimos aquellas interminables escaleras, hasta que por fin llegamos a la habitación que ya era mi cárcel.

Me empujaron hacia dentro de malos modos y me caí en el suelo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, me levanté y me tiré en el camastro para llorar sin consuelo.


	27. Una Semana: Cambio

UNA SEMANA: CAMBIO :

Me pasé toda la noche llorando.

Mi vida se había roto, sin Jacob, nada tenía sentido. No podía soportarlo. Hace unas horas me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, y ahora no tenía nada, nada.

Sí, hoy era el día de mi boda, el día en que por fin iba a caminar por la arena hacia ese altar de fuego, donde me esperaría él. Jacob. Mi Jacob. Mi amor, mi ángel de la guarda, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, mi compañero, mi vida, mi todo… Sin embargo, todo eso, todos mis sueños, se habían esfumado…

Mi mano se agarró a la colcha y la encerró con fuerza en un puño rabioso a la vez que mis llantos aumentaban de intensidad y volumen.

Esto era insoportable, no podía vivir sin él, no podía estar lejos de él, me estaba muriendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible, pero por más que intentaba despertarme, no lo conseguía.

¿Cómo era posible todo esto? ¿Es que existían los cuentos de hadas, los hechizos, conjuros y demás? ¿De veras existían los magos y las brujas? Nunca lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque mis propios ojos lo habían visto.

Pero era cierto. Y yo estaba encerrada en esta especie de castillo extraño y tétrico. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, y menos después de ver lo que le podían hacer a Jacob con ese corazón. Ellos sabían que yo no soportaría verlo sufrir, que eso era la peor de las torturas para mí. No me importaba lo que hicieran conmigo, podían gritarme, pegarme, torturarme, eso podría soportarlo. Pero no que le hicieran daño a él, no que lo torturasen a él. Y utilizarían eso para que me casara con Razvan, como ya habían hecho.

Estrujé la colcha con más rabia y las lágrimas brotaron con más ansiedad a la vez que mi corazón y mi estómago eran atacados por más horribles pinchazos.

¡No! ¡No! Yo no quería casarme con Razvan, no lo soportaría. No quería casarme con otro hombre que no fuera Jacob, no podía. Todas las células de mi organismo se negaban en rotundo, hasta mi estómago se vio agredido por un fuerte pinchazo. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Ellos lo torturarían hasta la muerte si yo no lo hacía, y eso sería más insoportable todavía.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada para mitigarlo, y chillé de rabia y dolor. Chillé porque no encontraba otra salida, él era lo primero para mí, él era lo más importante, y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, entregaría mi vida por él sin pensármelo dos veces. Si eso lo salvaba a él, me sacrificaría y me casaría con Razvan.

Lo que apreté ahora fueron mis muelas, y lo hice con furia. Porque daba igual que me obligasen a casarme con ese vampiro, Jacob y yo siempre estaríamos vinculados, lo estábamos para toda la eternidad. No me importaba lo que dijesen ellos, yo no había roto nuestro vínculo. Puede que Jacob estuviera bajo ese encantamiento, sí, pero eso no significaba que nuestro vínculo hubiera dejado de existir. Nuestro vínculo seguía ahí, y estaba más vivo que nunca, y yo siempre estaría vinculada a él, siempre, eternamente. Podían casarme con cincuenta hombres, si querían, yo siempre seguiría siendo de Jacob, sólo de Jacob.

El ruido de la puerta me sobresaltó y me incorporé súbitamente, en estado de alerta. Ni siquiera había reparado en que el sol ya entraba por la ventana, y mis encharcados e hinchados ojos se dolieron con esa repentina luz. Mi mano se enganchó a mi estómago, los pinchazos eran tan cortantes, que eran insoportables.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo ese ruido que producían las bisagras, y mi labio se retiró a la defensiva, esperando ver aparecer a la sombra. Sin embargo, fue una mujer vampiro la que pasó adentro.

Su rostro era hermoso, pero el tiempo se había parado para ella en los cuarenta años, si bien no tenía arruga alguna. Llevaba el pelo amarrado por medio de dos trenzas que se alzaban para rodear su cabeza, dejando toda su nuca al descubierto, y su cabello era de color castaño claro. Llevaba un vestido de esos largos hasta los pies, en color ocre, que las plebeyas y las sirvientas vestían en la antigüedad, con un delantal blanco incluido.

¿Qué clase de sitio era este? Parecía que todo se hubiese estancado en algún siglo pasado.

- Tu baño está listo – me anunció.

Su voz sonó muy, muy dulce, casi angelical, y sus ojos no tenían ni un ápice de maldad, a pesar de que eran rojos. También me extrañó que bajase la mirada al hablarme.

Aún así, no me fié. Me sequé las lágrimas, no quería darle a Razvan la satisfacción de enterarse de mi angustia y desesperación.

- ¿Mi baño? – pregunté, confusa.  
- El señor Razvan quiere que se arregle para desayunar con él – declaró con la cabeza baja mientras dejaba que sus manos se envolvieran en un revoltijo.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Ese degenerado se pensaba que yo me iba a arreglar para desayunar con él? ¿Pero, qué se creía?

- No pienso arreglarme, y menos desayunar con él – afirmé con rabia -. No me moveré de aquí.  
- Debes ir – más que una orden, fue una frágil sugerencia que hizo con miedo.

Eso también me chocó. Estaba claro que esta mujer le tenía mucho miedo a Razvan.

- Pues no voy a hacerlo, así que ya puedes volver y decirle que espere sentado – contesté con determinación.  
- Por favor, no debes hacerlo enfurecer – me avisó con una voz extremadamente baja.

¿Por qué me advertía tanto? Además, mi pulsera no vibraba con ella.

Mis ojos se entornaron y mi ceño los acompañó para estudiarla con la mirada, extrañada. Ella volvió a bajar el rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Teresa? – irrumpió de pronto uno de los matones que me habían arrastrado el día anterior para llevarme ante Razvan.

Ahora la pulsera sí que vibró.

Ayer no me había dado tiempo a fijarme en lo alto que era, casi como Emmett. Volvía a vestir una camisa y pantalones negros, eso, y su media melena de color castaño oscuro, que recogía detrás de las orejas, hacía que la tez blanquísima de su piel destacase más.

- No – respondió ella sin levantar la vista del suelo.

No pude ni parpadear. Sin mediar más palabra, el vampiro se plantó a mi lado y me cogió del brazo, arrancándome del camastro.

- ¡Déjame, sé caminar yo sola! – protesté.

Pero el vampiro ya se había colocado detrás de mí para encarcelarme con sus manazas, poniéndolas sobre mis brazos.

La mujer permaneció todo el camino detrás de nosotros. Bajamos los peldaños y recorrimos esos pasillos lúgubres y tétricos, aunque en esta ocasión no anduvimos mucha distancia, a pocos metros del final de las escaleras y a dos giros de los pasillos, pasamos por una puerta y entramos en una habitación muy amplia.

Como todo en este horrible castillo, las paredes y el suelo de la estancia eran de piedra gris, y unas ventanillas pequeñas en la parte superior era lo único que iluminaba a la habitación. En el centro esperaba una bañera blanca, de esas antiguas con patas, cuya agua estaba caliente, ya que el vaho ascendía hacia arriba, y tres mujeres vampiro más estaban junto a la misma, vertiendo el líquido con unos calderos metálicos. Iban a ataviadas con los mismos ropajes que esta vampiro llamada Teresa.

El vampiro que me apresaba me empujó y me obligó a entrar en la estancia precipitadamente.

- Razvan la espera en el comedor, que no tarde demasiado – le dijo a Teresa.

Ella asintió y él desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

Teresa cerró la pesada puerta, que también era de madera, y se colocó junto a mí.

- ¿Dónde está Helen? – quise saber, pues pensaba que quizás a ella también la habían traído aquí.  
- Tu amiga está bien – me contestó con amabilidad -. Ya ha estado en la ducha y ha desayunado.  
- Quiero verla.  
- La verás, pero antes tienes que arreglarte y desayunar con Razvan. Puedes dejar tu ropa ahí – y señaló una silla.  
- No voy a bañarme – afirmé.  
- Si te niegas, nosotras te obligaremos – intervino otra de las mujeres vampiro, hablándome con dureza.

Mi aro de cuero ya llevaba un rato vibrando, y cuando el matón se había marchado, no había cesado. Y no era por Teresa, así que estaba claro que era por las tres vampiros que había allí.

Las tres tenían los ojos escarlata, como Teresa, sin embargo, a diferencia de ésta, desbordaban maldad por todos los sitios, y también eran más jóvenes, no aparentaban más de veinticinco años de edad. Todas llevaban el pelo igual, con esas dos trenzas bordeando la cabeza, pero las diferenciaba el color del cabello. La que me había hablado era rubia, un rubio muy claro, otra de ellas lo tenía negro y la última era pelirroja.

- Ella no se va a negar, ¿verdad? – habló Teresa, sonriéndome para que yo entrara al trapo.

No sabía qué tenía esa mujer, y sabía que si sus ojos eran rojos, era porque se alimentaba de sangre humana, lo cual ya era terrible y paradójico, por otra parte, pero en cierto modo me recordaba un poco a Esme. Tenía esa dulzura y ternura que desprenden las abuelas o las madres. Y tampoco entendía por qué se comportaba así conmigo, era demasiado amable. Tal vez fuera una estrategia de Razvan para que accediese a sus propósitos, o puede que ella tuviese ese don, aunque mi pulsera no me advertía de ella. Era extraño. Como fuere, fui incapaz de contestarle mal, no me salía.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a acceder a la petición de Razvan – declaré; no le sonreí, pero lo dije con voz calmada.  
- ¡Por supuesto que vas a acceder! – exclamó la vampiro rubia, enfadada, acercándose a mí como una bala para agarrarme del brazo.

En un latido de corazón, me vi rodeada de esas mujeres, que me desnudaban con la misma velocidad con la que se habían aproximado.

- ¡No! ¡Dejenme! – protesté, intentando detenerlas.

Pero sus manos se movían muchísimo más deprisa que las mías, y ellas eran tres. Mientras la pelirroja articulaba mis brazos a su antojo y me sujetaba, las otras dos me desnudaban, a pesar de todas mis protestas e intentos por quitármelas de encima.

De nada me sirvió. Me desnudaron completamente y me amarraron por los brazos y los pies.

- ¡Sueltenme! – grité, revolviéndome como una posesa.

Pero mis movimientos de revuelta tampoco surtieron efecto. Me lanzaron a la bañera de espaldas y me hundí en ese agua caliente.

Cuando conseguí sacar la cabeza a la superficie, todo era un amasijo de manos y brazos frotándome por todas partes y revolviéndome el pelo.

- ¡N…! – intenté protestar, pero me volvieron a meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

El jabón me escocía los ojos y sólo dejé de escuchar el murmullo del revuelto líquido cuando dejaron de empujarme y pude agarrarme a los bordes de la bañera para incorporarme y salir a la superficie.

Por fin tomé una buena bocanada de aire y llevé mis manos a la cara para restregarme los ojos.

La vampiro pelirroja me agarró del brazo y me obligó a ponerme de pie.

- Puedes secarte – dijo la rubia, tirándome la toalla a la cara.  
- ¿También me van a vestir? – pregunté con ironía, enroscándome la toalla al cuerpo, enfadada.  
- Si te pones terca, sí – me respondió, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.  
- Vístete, por favor – intervino Teresa, mirándome con esos ojos rojos que, no obstante, eran implorantes.  
- Ok, pero quiero hacerlo a solas – pedí, alzando la barbilla del mismo modo que la rubia para imitarla.

Ésta rechinó los dientes.

- Como gustes – asintió Teresa.  
- ¡Pero ya has oído a Razvan! – protestó la rubia -. ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos…!  
- Ya la han obligado a que se bañe – le cortó, hablándole con tranquilidad y dulzura -, creo que es más apropiado que ella misma se vista. Creo que a Razvan le disgustará más que su futura esposa no se encuentre a gusto en el castillo, ¿no les parece?

Iba a discutirle eso de futura esposa, porque todavía no estaba claro que lo fuera a ser, pero me vino un ramalazo de racionalidad y creí más conveniente callarme.

- Está bien, tú mandas – aceptó la rubia a regañadientes.

Me dedicó una última mirada de rabia, les hizo una señal con la cabeza a las otras dos y las tres vampiros se marcharon de la estancia con paso firme.

- Lo tienes todo en esa silla – me indicó Teresa con otra sonrisa.  
- Gracias – le dije, aunque seria.

Asintió y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En cuanto se cerró, llevé mi brazo a mi estómago. Los pinchazos que lo atacaban eran horribles, se hundían hasta dentro y lo rajaban con saña.

Salí de la bañera como pude y me acerqué a la silla.

No lo había visto bien, pues estaba doblado, pero cuando lo extendí vi que era un vestido. Al igual que la indumentaria de esas vampiros, era largo y antiguo, aunque este era más elegante, de un rango superior, y encima tenía bastante escote.

¡Pero, ¿qué era esto?!

Tiré la prenda azul sobre la silla, chistando, y me fui a recoger mi ropa del suelo.

La ropa interior no me quedaba más remedio que ponérmela, así que me acerqué de nuevo a la silla, me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo y me vestí con mi camisa de cuadros azul, mis jeans pitillo y mis playeras.

Sobre la silla también había un peine. Lo cogí y me desenredé el cabello de mala gana.

La puerta volvió a abrirse en cuanto lo posé.

Teresa y las tres vampiros aparecieron, y sus caras no mostraban complacencia, precisamente. La de la primera reflejaba más bien asombro, pero las otras tres estaban enojadas.

- Debes ponerte el vestido – habló Teresa, observándome con unos ojos que rebosaban preocupación por todos sitios -. Razvan ha pedido…  
- Me importa un comino lo que Razvan haya pedido – respondí con un aire insolente que me salió solo -. No pienso ponerme nada para él.  
- Pero, si no lo haces, Razvan…  
- Déjala, Teresa – le interrumpió la rubia, acercándose a mí para cogerme del brazo otra vez -. Ahora se va a enterar – y tiró de mí para hacerme caminar.  
- Espera, Alina – intervino de nuevo Teresa, aproximándose a nosotras -. Dale otra oportunidad, tal vez ella haya recapacitado.  
- Siempre te dejas llevar por ese estúpido instinto maternal, Teresa, eso te hace débil – le replicó ella, hablándole con acidez.

Entonces, volvió a tirar de mí y comenzó a llevarme a rastras mientras las otras dos la seguían.

- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! – voceé, entre forcejeos.

La morena se unió a la tal Alina para sujetarme y salimos de la estancia.

Me condujeron por esos dichosos pasillos y entramos por otra puerta.

Era la entrada de un amplio comedor, y me pregunté para qué querían uno, si ellos no comían. Sin embargo, una mesa larga, con un mantel blanco lleno de comida, se ubicaba en el centro del mismo. Y Razvan esperaba sentado en una de las ostentosas sillas de madera que presidían la mesa. La cara que puso, cuando me vio sin el vestido, lo dijo todo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – quiso saber con evidente disgusto, levantándose.

Alina y la morena me soltaron, empujándome hacia delante. Después, se quedaron en fila, a mi lado, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del vientre y con una postura de total sumisión. Teresa se colocó junto a ellas, más próxima a mí. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que ella también había venido.

- Se ha negado a ponerse el vestido, señor – se chivó Alina, imitando una voz tímida mientras agachaba más la cabeza.

Apreté las muelas ante tanto cinismo.

Razvan se acercó rápidamente y se puso frente a mí.

- Dejé muy claro cuáles eran mis órdenes – le reprochó a Teresa, mirándola.  
- Creí más apropiado que ella misma se vistiera, señor – le contestó ella sin levantar la mirada del suelo.  
- ¡Tú no estás aquí para creer nada! – le gritó él.

La vampiro rubia alzó la vista, pero sólo para mirar a Teresa de reojo y sonreír con malicia.

Mis muelas volvieron a chirriar.

- Sí, señor – respondió Teresa.  
- ¡Tráeme ese vestido! – voceó de nuevo Razvan.  
- Sí, señor – y salió despedida de la estancia.  
- ¡Salgan de aquí! – les ordenó a las demás.

Las tres asintieron y se fueron, haciendo mutis por el foro.

Mi pulsera no había dejado de vibrar, pero ahora lo hacía como loca.

- Ven aquí – masculló Razvan entre dientes.

Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia otra puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – grité, dándole puñetazos en esa espalda pétrea que me hacía más daño a mí.

Abrió la puerta y pasamos a ese salón en el que habíamos estado el día anterior. Me lanzó con fuerza y mi espalda chocó contra una de las paredes.

Teresa apareció por la puerta con el vestido y sus ojos me miraron con la misma preocupación de antes.

- Aquí tiene el vestido, señor – murmuró.

Razvan ni siquiera le contestó, le quitó el vestido, furioso, y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Luego, me lo lanzó a mí, aunque yo no lo cogí y lo dejé caer al suelo.

- Quiero que te lo pongas – me ordenó.  
- No pienso ponerme nada para ti – le respondí, mirándolo con cara de odio.

Mi aro de cuero insistía en sus vibraciones, alertándome del peligro.

- Claro que lo harás – contradijo él, con un tono maléfico.

Se aproximó a la semiesfera dorada y agitó sus dedos sobre el líquido negro. Éste se removió solo y la imagen de Jacob apareció reflejándose en él.

Otra vez estaba en una lluviosa y aún nocturna First Beach, pero esta vez no estaba sentado en la arena, daba paseíllos sin parar, nervioso, revolviéndose el pelo con impaciencia, con un rostro angustiado y desfigurado por un profundo dolor.

- ¡Jake! – sollocé, agarrándome el estómago.

Razvan llegó a la mesa y cogió la caja metálica.

- No… - mascullé con miedo.

Sacó el corazón y lo dejó en su palma, alzándolo para que yo lo viera bien.

- Quiero que te pongas ese vestido – repitió, clavándome esos ojos malvados -. Ahora.

Me quedé paralizada por un momento.

Su mano estrujó el corazón y mis pupilas se fueron horrorizadas hacia el líquido negro.

- ¡NOOOOO! – chillé, llorando.

Jacob se cayó de rodillas, con el semblante retorcido del dolor, con una de sus manos en el pecho mientras la otra se hundía en la empapada arena.

No podía soportarlo.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡DÉJALo! – grité, rabiosa.

Un fuego colérico me atravesó entera y corrí hacia él para abalanzarme como un animal salvaje.

Sin embargo, él me paró, propinándome una bofetada que me lanzó hacia atrás. Mi espalda volvió a chocar contra la pared.

- Estúpida, observa esto – dijo, apretando sus dientes con ira.

Abrió la mano y el corazón quedó libre en su palma. Eso me alivió, porque Jacob dejó de sufrir esos horribles dolores, pero mis párpados se alzaron hasta arriba al ver el órgano.

Era minúsculo, ni siquiera tenía un milímetro de diámetro, pero un puntito negro resaltaba en el centro del corazón.

- Tu lobo ya está empezando a odiarte gracias al encantamiento – afirmó con esa maldad que me estremecía.  
- No – negué, con unas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Razvan estrujó el corazón de nuevo y Jacob se retorció en la arena. No podía escuchar sus gritos, pero sólo verlo sufrir me espantaba.

- ¡NOOOOO!

Sus dedos se abrieron, dejando de aplastar el corazón. Jacob dejó de proferir esos gritos, aunque siguió arrodillado en la arena, intentando coger el aire.

- Jake… - lloré.  
- Te vas a quitar la ropa, y te pondrás ese vestido cuando yo te diga – me mandó con una voz sobria.

Mi respiración se agitó, nerviosa, y mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar la visión que me mostraba el líquido negro.

Jacob se estaba poniendo de pie, aunque su mano seguía en su pecho y su rostro estaba lleno de confusión y angustia. Eso se me clavó en el estómago, aguijoneándolo con saña. Fue tan intenso y doloroso, que creí que se me iba a deshacer, así que tuve que rodearlo con mi mano.

¡Jacob, mi Jacob, mi amor!

Los dedos de Razvan se posaron sobre el corazón una vez más.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO! ¡LO HARÉ, PERO NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO! – supliqué, llorando desconsoladamente.

Su labio se curvó en una media sonrisa malvada y satisfecha, pero sus dedos se abrieron.

Su cara me daba náuseas, pero no tenía salida. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, no podía transformarme, no podía enfrentarme a él, y encima tenía ese corazón con el que podía hacer sufrir a Jacob, y eso último no podía soportarlo, era superior a mí. Y Jacob era lo primero y único para mí. Por él haría cualquier cosa, por él moriría.

Las lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos sin cesar. Alcé las manos y las llevé a los botones de mi camisa. Comencé a sacar los botones de su ojal con mis dedos temblorosos mientras mi pulsera vibraba, alocada. Las pupilas de Razvan se entornaron para mirarme con un deseo ansioso. Me daba asco. Apreté los dientes y mis lágrimas se transformaron en lágrimas de rabia. Puede que consiguiera verme semidesnuda, o tal vez no se conformase y me obligase a desnudarme completamente, pero yo seguiría siendo exclusivamente de Jacob, él jamás podría tocarme. Mi pulsera vibró con determinación para corroborármelo. Sí, ella estaba conmigo, era lo único que tenía de Jacob, él estaba conmigo a través de ella, y ella me protegería siempre, él me protegería siempre.

Mis manos desabrocharon el quinto botón. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Teresa apareció tras ella. Mis manos se detuvieron, esperanzadas, y ella me miró durante un fugaz instante, me pareció que comprobando que yo me encontrase bien. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Razvan.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso me estaba protegiendo o algo así? Pero, ¿por qué? Ella era una sirvienta de Razvan.

- ¿Cómo osas entrar aquí, y, además, sin tocar la puerta? – protestó Razvan con un enorme disgusto.

Mis ojos aprovecharon para observar a Jacob un poco más. Ahora estaba sentado en uno de los troncos blanquecinos, llorando sin consuelo. Eso hizo que una estaca gélida se me clavase en el corazón una vez más y me quedase sin respiración. Verlo así era una tortura para mí, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo, mi corazón me lo suplicaba, mi alma, todo mi ser lo imploraba, aunque fuera así y me matase, pero por lo menos lo veía.

- Usted me pidió que preparase el cuarto para arreglarle el cabello y ya he terminado, señor – contestó Teresa con esa postura de sumisión -. No le avisaría si no fuera porque después tiene esa reunión con los señores Nikoláy y Ruslán a las ocho.

La miró con dureza durante un rato.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, aún enfadado.  
- Las siete y media, señor.

Su nariz dejó escapar un suspiro contrariado.

La yema de su dedo tocó el líquido negro y la imagen de Jacob desapareció. Mi rostro se levantó súbitamente al percatarme de que él me había visto.

- Está bien, prepárala – accedió, aunque de mala gana.

Teresa se acercó a mí, recogió el vestido del suelo y me cogió del brazo con suavidad para conducirme.

Razvan se interpuso en nuestro camino y nos vimos obligadas a detenernos.

- Más te vale que hagas todo lo que se te pida, si no quieres que lo haga estallar con mi mano – me amenazó, poniéndome ese corazón ensangrentado y latiente delante de mis narices. Mis ojos lo observaron con horror mientras mis pulmones se agitaron -. Llévatela – le ordenó acto seguido a Teresa.

Ella asintió y sólo comenzó a caminar cuando él le dejó paso.

Teresa me condujo a otro cuarto, este más pequeño, y me arregló el pelo con un recogido espantoso lleno de bucles. Después, me puse el dichoso vestido y la vampiro me llevó de nuevo a ese comedor.

Razvan me esperaba sentado en la misma silla ostentosa de antes y Teresa me sentó en la otra que presidía la mesa.

- Eso está mejor – sonrió él con arrogancia cuando me vio.  
- Quiero ver a Helen – exigí.  
- Eso no es posible.  
- No probaré bocado hasta que no la vea – le advertí.  
- Comerás todo lo que se te ha puesto – respondió él, enfadado.  
- No, primero quiero ver a Helen.  
- ¡Basta! – gritó él, harto, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa que apunto estuvo de romperla y que hizo que todo saltara, incluida yo -. Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero ya te haré entrar en razón – aseguró, apretando los dientes -. De momento, te quedarás encerrada sin comer nada durante todo el día, ya veremos cuánto resistes. ¡Guardia! – voceó. El matón de antes y otro más aparecieron por la puerta -. ¡Llevensela de aquí!

Como si fueran auténticas balas, me arrancaron de la silla y me llevaron a rastras.

- ¡Quiero ver a Helen! – voceé de camino.

Sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. A una velocidad increíble, fui arrastrada por aquellos pasillos y aquellas escaleras y me tiraron en mi celda.

Me tiré en el camastro a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarme, sacar toda esa rabia y desolación que llevaban todo el tiempo machacando a mi pobre estómago.

Y no sólo fue ese día.

Me pasé toda la semana llorando, pensando en mi Jacob, en lo que tenía que estar sufriendo por culpa de ese hechizo.

Seguía encerrada en esa celda, sin que me dejasen salir para nada más que para ir a una especie de baño que disponía de un inodoro viejo y oxidado, aunque, al menos, funcionaba. Apenas probé esa comida que Teresa me traía todos los días en una bandeja. Las noches eran muy largas y agonizantes, porque todo parecía venir a mi cabeza con más facilidad. Y esa noche no fue distinta.

No podía quitarme esas imágenes de Jacob llorando desconsoladamente, con ese rostro bañado en amargura y sufrimiento.

Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán lo habían obligado a creer con su magia y ahora él pensaba que yo no lo quería, que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. ¡Por Dios, otro hombre! ¡Si el único que existía para mí era Jacob! ¡Sólo él, infinitamente él! Jamás podría amar a otro hombre, jamás podría amar si no era a él, yo había nacido para amarlo, para amarlo a él, sólo a él, y eso lo sabía como sabía que había sol y luna.

Eso me hizo caer en algo. La profunda angustia que sentía me había cegado durante la noche, pero cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, trajeron un halo de esperanza que no había visto debido a la negrura de mi pena.

Él también había nacido para mí, él también había nacido para amarme. Me incorporé, alentada por esta esperanzadora revelación, para quedarme reclinada, y me sequé las lágrimas. Jacob jamás podría odiarme. Daba igual los conjuros que le hiciesen, daba igual lo que se oscureciera ese corazón, él jamás me odiaría.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de otra cosa. Yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, no podía pasarme llorando todo este encierro. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ser fuerte y resistir. No podía esperar siempre a que Jacob me ayudara, me protegiera y viniera a mi rescate, esta vez, tenía que ser yo quién lo hiciera. Tenía que protegerlo y rescatarlo.

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. Si mi familia no iba a venir a buscarme, si Jacob no iba a venir a buscarme, yo iría a ellos. Todos estaban hechizados, menos yo.

No entendía por qué Razvan, Ruslán y Nikoláy no habían usado uno de esos hechizos conmigo para que me olvidase de Jacob y mi familia, eso les hubiera puesto las cosas más fáciles, pero tenía que aprovecharme de eso. Yo era la única que sabía qué estaba pasando, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salir de aquí, sobretodo por Jacob. Y no estaba sola.

Mi pulsera había demostrado que tenía más poderes de los que creíamos. Puede que fuera porque el espíritu de Gran Lobo de Jacob había salido del todo y eso influyera en ella. Y ella seguía protegiéndome, seguía uniéndome a él, y no sólo eso, había intentado protegerlo a él. Protegerlo a él. Me estaba dando un mensaje, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, tonta de mí. Yo tenía que protegerlo a él, tenía que salvarlo.

Y otra cosa.

Tan sólo imaginarme las palabras, me mataba, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba planteármelo para comenzar a trazar mi plan. La pregunta era: ¿por qué no lo habían matado ya? Podían haberlo matado de inmediato con ese corazón que tenían en sus manos, sin embargo, iban a esperar un año, hasta que el corazón se volviese completamente negro por ese odio que decían ellos. ¿Por qué? Era absurdo.

Pero la respuesta era más que obvia: porque no podían.

No tenían el suficiente poder para acabar con él, ni siquiera los tres juntos, el poder espiritual de Jacob era demasiado poderoso para ellos, incluso en su forma humana.

Por eso habían unido sus fuerzas para hechizarle, y solamente lo habían conseguido porque Jacob estaba en su forma humana, porque su poder espiritual no se manifestaba en ese estado, sin embargo, éste sí que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que pudiesen matarlo, y eso me llevó a otra conclusión que me maravilló. Jacob todavía no había desarrollado del todo su poder espiritual, ya lo había dicho Sue aquella vez que habló conmigo para que fuera a despertarlo de su coma, Jacob es joven e inexperto, y aún no sabe manejar todo su poder. Por eso le tenían tanto miedo, por eso querían matarlo.

Sí, jamás podrían hacer que él me odiase, porque eso era imposible. Recordé mi pesadilla. Yo llevaba ese corazón, y sentía que tenía que protegerlo, limpiarlo. Mi pulsera vibró cuando lo adiviné, ratificando mis pensamientos. Ese corazón tenía cura, y yo iba a ser la encargada de limpiarlo.

A partir de ahí todo cambió.

Esta vez, Caperucita iría a rescatar a su lobo.


	28. Dos Semanas: Espejo

DOS SEMANAS: ESPEJO :

La densa niebla nacía de las copas de los árboles y se extendía por todo el bosque, como todos los días. El sol no parecía existir aquí. En algunas zonas, la niebla se unía a las grisáceas nubes, era como si éstas la succionasen para intentar absorberla, pero la bruma seguía siendo demasiado espesa.

Esa ventana era la única que me permitía ver el exterior. Todos los días observaba el bosque, lo estudiaba. Cada árbol, cada tronco, cada rama. Si huía de aquí con Helen, tenía que conocerlo bien.

Helen. Todavía no la había visto, y eso me tenía muy preocupada. Ya empezaba a dudar que ella estuviera aquí. Tal vez Razvan lo estuviera utilizando para hacerme daño, o tal vez fuera cierto que Helen estaba en el castillo y no me dejaran verla para angustiarme más. Fuera lo que fuera, lo poco que le había sonsacado a Teresa era que estaba bien y que se encontraba en la torreta que quedaba detrás de la mía.

Mi vista bajó a mi muñeca. Observé el intrínseco trenzado de las finas tiras de cuero que conformaban mi pulsera de compromiso. Esos colores que iban del rojizo oscuro al ocre más claro recogían toda la gama cromática del pelaje de mi Gran Lobo. Aquí era lo único que me quedaba de Jacob, aparte de mis continuos pensamientos hacia él, los cuales no cesaban en todo el día. No dejaba de pensar en él ni un instante, ni una décima de segundo, y esa pulsera era lo único que hacía que me sintiera cerca de él. Alcé la muñeca y besé mi pulsera, después, volví a apoyar la mano en mi regazo y seguí acariciando a mi aro de cuero. A veces, me parecía que ronroneaba igual que mi lobo, incluso por las noches desprendía su efluvio para que consiguiera dormirme, aunque tal vez todo fuera fruto de mi imaginación, un acto reflejo de mi cerebro para que no me volviese loca.

Los agudos pinchazos de mi estómago no me daban tregua. Estar lejos de Jacob me mataba, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera el rostro, sus preciosos ojos negros, lo que fuera, pero tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, seguramente me llevara meses escapar de aquí. Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán estaban bien organizados. Por supuesto, no llegaban a ser como los Vulturis, pero su pequeño castillo estaba dotado de sirvientes y guardias, eso me dificultaba mucho las cosas, puesto que engañar y tratar de escapar de una docena de vampiros que pueden oler y escuchar hasta una partícula del aire era muy difícil. Sin embargo, yo no pensaba rendirme. Estaba decidida a salir de aquí con Helen y ese corazón para salvar a Jacob. Tenía un año de plazo, pero tenía que darme prisa en trazar un plan, un buen plan.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la pared para grabar otra raya vertical más con el cuchillo de postre que había robado de la mesa del comedor, después, tracé una línea horizontal sobre las siete que había hecho estos días. Esta era mi segunda semana aquí. Esto también tenía que controlarlo bien, tenía menos de un año para rescatar a mi lobo y era importante trazar un calendario.

Escondí el cuchillo debajo de la almohada cuando unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta. Ya sabía que era Teresa, pues era la única que tocaba antes de entrar en mi celda.

Efectivamente, Teresa pasó a la habitación.

- ¿Ya tengo que ir? – pregunté, extrañada.

No tenía reloj, pero me parecía muy temprano, normalmente Razvan me exigía ir a comer con él más tarde.

- Acompáñame, por favor – dijo ella con esa voz tan dulce.

No me dio tiempo a responder ni a oponerme. Ella comenzó a caminar y salió por la puerta.

Tomé aire, preparándome para tener que verle la cara a ese degenerado de Razvan, y la seguí.

Ese vestido rosa pálido se me enredaba en las piernas, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a esos horrendos faldones largos. Ni esperaba a hacerlo, desde luego.

Teresa me condujo por las mismas escaleras y pasillos de siempre, pero después se desvió por otro sitio.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – quise saber.

No me contestó. Entonces, empezamos a subir otro montón de peldaños que se parecían mucho a los de mi torreta y ya supe a dónde me estaba llevando.

- ¿Vamos a ver a Helen? – interrogué, alegre.

Tampoco me contestó, sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta.

Sentí una alegría enorme, porque por fin iba a ver a mi amiga después de dos semanas sin saber apenas de ella, pero por otro lado, también me produjo tristeza y rabia, porque eso significaba que ella también estaba aquí, encerrada.

Salimos a un pequeño vestíbulo y Teresa se paró delante de una puerta que era casi igual a la de mi celda, para ponerse frente a mí.

- Hablen lo más bajo que puedan, y no tarden demasiado – bisbiseó muy bajito, tanto, que tuve que aguzar el oído para poder escucharla -. Razvan te espera para comer dentro de cinco minutos.

Asentí y ella se giró para tocar y abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, entré como una bala. Helen ya debía de estar avisada, así que no gritó mi nombre, aunque sí vino hacia mí con los dos únicos pasos que le dejé, ya que yo llegué antes, y me dio un apretado abrazo que yo correspondí. Volví a sentir esa mezcolanza de alegría, tristeza, rabia...

Teresa cerró la puerta y se quedó fuera.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté muy bajito, separándome de ella para acariciarle la cara con las dos manos y verificar que estaba bien.  
- Bien, estoy bien – cuchicheó, cogiéndome las manos -. Dios, ¿pero qué te han puesto? – inquirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.  
- Tengo que… - mi voz se ahogó por culpa de ese dichoso hechizo y no pude terminar la frase para explicarle que Razvan me obligaba a vestirme con esos espantosos vestidos.  
- ¿A ti también te han…? – como yo, ella tampoco pudo acabar la frase.

Ni siquiera pude decirle sí, ni siquiera pude asentirlo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero con mirarnos ya nos fue suficiente. Las dos habíamos sido hechizadas y no podíamos explicar nada de lo que nos estaba pasando, ni siquiera insinuarlo, ni siquiera entre nosotras.

- ¿Y los lobos que te vigilaban? – inquirí -. ¿Ellos también fueron…? – la palabra hechizados se me quedó atravesada en la garganta y no pude pronunciarla.

Helen tampoco pudo asentir, pero por su mirada supe que sí. Ellos también habían sido engañados con algún tipo de truco para que no notasen que se llevaban a Helen.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nessie? – sollozó -. ¿Qué le pasará a Jacob, a tu familia? Y Ryam, ellos me usarán para atraerlo, y si él viene…  
- Tranquila, escúchame – le corté con un bisbiseo, mirándole a los ojos con convicción -. Tendremos que tener mucha paciencia y ser muy fuertes, puede que tardemos meses, pero saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.  
- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó.  
- Ya estoy pensando en algo – le revelé -. No sé si volveremos a vernos pronto, pero cuando lo hagamos, te lo contaré todo, ¿ok? Y no te preocupes, yo no me marcharé de aquí sin ti, te lo aseguro.  
- Lo sé, confío en ti – afirmó, apretando mis manos.

La puerta se abrió y Teresa se asomó.

- Tenemos que irnos, Razvan te está esperando – me dijo.  
- Recuérdalo, y sé fuerte – reiteré.

Helen asintió y solté sus manos para marcharme con Teresa. Cuando salí de la habitación, me giré, le eché una última mirada a mi amiga, la cual volvió a asentirme con confianza, y la vampiro cerró la puerta.

Me sentía más tranquila al haber visto a Helen por fin, ahora ya sabía que estaba bien, al menos, físicamente, porque también había notado que lo estaba pasando mal, lógicamente, eso hacía que, a la vez, también me preocupara.

Esperaba que ella fuera fuerte y aguantase.

- Gracias – le murmuré a Teresa mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

No me dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a caminar delante de mí.

De pronto, percibí un olor que me hizo notar esa acidez caliente al final de mi paladar, era la acidez de la sed. Era sangre, sangre humana, y era reciente. Sin embargo, no era como cuando estaba con Helen o cualquiera de mis amigos humanos, esta sangre ya no estaba viva, ya no corría por las venas de su dueño, sino que más bien estaba fuera de su cuerpo, porque, además, el olor era muy intenso. Normalmente ese impulso de sed lo controlaba muy bien, pero estas semanas me había alimentado poco y mis instintos de vampiro los tenía a flor de piel. Aún así, tragué saliva y fui capaz de controlarme.

Además, los escalofríos que sentía tapaban cualquier otra sensación. Porque eso quería decir que habían asesinado a alguien no hace mucho para alimentarse. Y lo habían hecho dentro del castillo.

Me fijé en Teresa cuando escuché el rechinar de sus dientes. Si a mí ya me costaba controlarme, no quería ni imaginarme a ella. Seguramente estaba obligada a hacerlo, por su condición de sirvienta.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a ese extraño comedor, eso sí, después de atravesar más pasillos lúgubres. Entre el olor de la sangre y el pensamiento sobre el pobre humano al que habían asesinado, ya no tenía ni pizca de hambre.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo comenzó a vibrar, mala señal.

Razvan ya me esperaba sentado en su ostentosa silla de madera maciza. Teresa me condujo a la mía y me senté al otro lado de la mesa. Parecía bastante tranquilo, con ese olor que lo invadía todo. Probablemente, él ya había saciado su sed antes.

El vampiro le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Teresa y ésta se retiró, dejándonos a solas en la estancia.

- Estás realmente hermosa – afirmó, repasándome entera con una mirada que se acercaba más a lo lascivo que a lo complacido.

Sentí asco y no le contesté. Le dediqué una mirada que reflejaba totalmente lo que sentía y su sonrisa perversa se esfumó. Acto seguido cogí la cuchara, que era el único cubierto que me habían puesto hoy, y esperé a que me trajeran el plato.

Ya me sabía los nombres de las tres sirvientas que siempre acompañaban a Teresa y que estaban bajo su supervisión. La rubia se llamaba Alina, como ya había conocido el primer día que la había visto, el nombre de la morena era Zhanna y el de la pelirroja Natasha. Todas ellas tenían el mismo acento de Europa del este que Nikoláy, Ruslán, Razvan y todos sus secuaces, incluido la sombra. Todas menos Teresa, la cual tenía un marcado acento mexicano, incluso alguna vez se le había escapado alguna palabra en español.

Alina llegó con el plato y me lo puso en la mesa. Como siempre hacía, me observó entera con inquina mientras lo posaba, clavó esa mirada de odio en la mía, entornando sus sedientos ojos escarlata, y después se retiró, haciéndole una reverencia a Razvan.

El plato venía cubierto con una tapa de acero que tenía un asa. Cuando la levanté, mis párpados se abrieron hasta arriba, observando su contenido con horror.

Era sangre humana, la misma que apestaba por todas partes. La quemazón de mi garganta aumentó, hasta tal punto, que la boca se me hacía agua. Aún así, conseguí controlarme.

- ¿Qué es esto? – logré murmurar, apartando la vista del plato para mirarlo a él.  
- Es sangre humana.  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué me has traído esto? Yo no tomo sangre humana.  
- Claro que tomas sangre humana – rebatió, mirándome con autosuficiencia -. Estoy seguro de que ya la has probado, ¿no es así?  
- La sangre humana que yo he tomado no ha matado a nadie, fue donada por sus propietarios – alegué, apretando los dientes -. Esta, en cambio, ha sido fruto de un asesinato.

Las tripas se me revolvieron al pensar de nuevo en el pobre humano al que habían matado.

- Eso no tiene importancia, la sangre, sangre es – refutó -. Estoy seguro de que estás deseando probarla.

No podía negar que mis glándulas salivares no paraban de trabajar y que la quemazón que sentía en mi garganta suplicaba que me lanzara a beber ese plato, pero jamás tomaría una sangre que viniese del asesinato de un humano. Además, tan sólo pensar en la cara que pondría Jacob hacía que la sed desapareciera súbitamente.

- Quiero ver cómo la tomas – declaró con una sonrisa maquiavélica, sin darme tiempo a contestar.

¿Ver cómo me la tomaba? ¿Acaso quería que me la comiese con la cuchara como si fuese un plato de sopa? ¿Qué clase de tipo morboso era este? No entendía por qué me obligaba a ponerme estos vestidos y me hacía comer esa comida humana todos los días delante de él, era como si verme comer de esa forma le gustase especialmente, como si fuese algún tipo de fetichismo extraño, pero esto ya era lo último.

Razvan volvió a darme asco, era asqueroso.

- No pienso hacerlo – afirmé con determinación, arrastrando el plato hacia delante.

Su sonrisa se esfumó al verme tan decidida.

- Claro que lo harás – aseguró, apretando los dientes.  
- No.  
- Si no tomas esto ahora, no comerás nada durante toda la semana – amenazó, levantándose de la mesa.  
- Prefiero morirme de hambre a tomar esta sangre – afirmé, rechinando mis muelas mientras lo miraba con rabia.  
- ¡La tomarás ahora mismo! – me chilló, acercándose a mí como un rayo para ponerse a mi lado.  
- ¡No! – grité, tirando el plato de sangre al suelo antes de que a él le diese tiempo a cogerlo para forzarme a tomarlo.

La pieza de vajilla de porcelana hizo un ruido estrepitoso cuando impactó en la superficie, y se rompió en pedazos, desparramándose todo su contenido.

- ¡Maldita testaruda! – voceó, intentando agarrarme del cuello por detrás para obligarme a levantarme -. ¡La tomarás del mismo suelo, si hace falta!  
- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – volví a gritar, dándole un fuerte manotazo en el brazo para apartarlo.

De repente, Nikoláy y Ruslán aparecieron por la puerta que daba al salón y Razvan detuvo su próximo movimiento. Sus ojos rojos eran claramente censuradores y mostraban su disgusto sin tapujo alguno. Ellos también debían de haber saciado su sed con anterioridad, puesto que se reprimieron bastante bien ante todo aquel olor.

- Razvan, deseamos hablar contigo – le comunicó Ruslán, serio.

La abertura de la puerta me permitió ver tres siluetas que se dibujaban en el suelo del salón debido a la luz, tres sombras que pude identificar enseguida. Dos por evidencia y la otra por fácil deducción.

Una era grande y fuerte, la otra dejaba adivinar una media melena lisa. Eran Elger y Axel, así que el tercero era Duncan.

Algo importante se fraguaba allí dentro.

- ¡Teresa! – le llamó Razvan. La mencionada apareció por la otra puerta al instante y se quedó frente a él, no sin antes no echarle un vistazo a la sangre del suelo -. Haz limpiar bien esto y llévala a su habitación – le ordenó, mirándome enfadado -. Y no le des de comer hasta nuevo aviso.  
- Sí, señor – asintió ella con un murmullo, agachando la cabeza.

Razvan me dedicó una última mirada de enfado, aunque yo no me quedé atrás, ya que le correspondí la vista con otra de odio, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para entrar en el salón junto a los otros dos magos, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, sentí el trago de saliva de Teresa. Me cogió del brazo con suavidad y tiró de mí para comenzar a caminar a la vez que la conversación de dentro ya tenía lugar.

- Espera – la paré, hablando muy bajito.

No sé por qué me tomé tantas confianzas con ella, puede que fueran mis ganas de saber qué se cocía allí dentro, porque sabía que era importante, aunque no pareció ser eso lo que le molestó.

- No puedo seguir aquí mucho más tiempo – susurró extremadamente bajo, intentando tirar de mí mientras sus pupilas se iban sedientos hacia la sangre.

Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán estaban tan concentrados con su conversación, que no notaban nuestra presencia.

- Sólo será un momento, por favor – le pedí con un cuchicheo, mirándola con ojos implorantes.

Los suyos se clavaron en los míos con un anhelo sediento, sin embargo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y aguantó. El miedo a que Razvan la matase si ella me hacía algo debía de ser más poderoso que la sed. Me soltó y corrió hacia fuera para salir de la estancia.

No me hizo falta aguzar el oído, las voces eran más que audibles. Me puse a escuchar con un pie preparado por si tenía que salir a esconderme.

- ¡Es intolerable, Razvan! – protestó Nikoláy.  
- Tendrás que domarla – siguió Ruslán en el mismo tono -. Estar entre indios y lobos ha hecho de ella un ser salvaje.

Apreté los dientes y los puños ante esa ofensa.

Pegué un pequeño bote del susto cuando Teresa entró de nuevo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar el suelo con lejía.

- Eso intento, pero es muy testaruda – se defendió Razvan, malhumorado -. Deberíamos hacer un conjuro para que se olvidase de él, así me sería mucho más fácil trabajar.  
- Sabes que eso no es posible, el vínculo de los dos es demasiado fuerte, ella es parte de él, si la hechizáramos a ella también, podría ser contraproducente. Podría producirse una paradoja que deshiciera el encantamiento del Gran Lobo.

Mi corazón quiso latir con fuerza, sin embargo, fui capaz de controlarlo para que no lo escucharan. Yo tenía razón, nuestro vínculo no estaba roto, era imposible romperlo.

- Debes domarla, Razvan – insistió Nikoláy -. Nada debe fallar. Debemos impedir que la profecía se cumpla, y el único modo es casándote con ella para que la profecía se invierta.  
- La domaré – aseguró Razvan, rabiado.  
- En fin, lo dejaremos en tus manos – resopló Ruslán -, ahora tenemos otros asuntos preocupantes.  
- ¿Otros asuntos? – quiso saber Razvan.  
- Es Ryam – anunció otra voz que me pareció que era la de Elger.

Mi corazón volvió a saltar, aunque no fue el único. Teresa se irguió súbitamente y se quedó inmóvil para prestar una atención que me extrañó.

- No lo encontramos – continuó Axel.  
- ¿Cómo que no lo encuentran? – interrogó Razvan con disgusto.  
- Lo perdimos de vista en Boston – explicó Duncan -. Hemos intentado dar con él, pero parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra.

Las manos de Teresa dejaron de apretar el trapo que sostenían y éste se cayó al suelo. Me fijé en su semblante y fruncí el ceño con extrañeza, pues parecía haberse iluminado con algo.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose contra la pared nos sobresaltó a ambas. Razvan estaba realmente enfadado -. ¡Él no es más que un simple humano! ¡Y cuando se transforma, es un enorme gigante que sigue oliendo a humano! ¡¿Cómo no van a poder encontrarlo?!  
- Creemos que puede estar recibiendo ayuda de alguien de nuestro mundo – dijo Axel.  
- ¿De quién? – se cuestionó él, nervioso.  
- ¿Crees que pueden ser los Vulturis? – le preguntó Ruslán a alguien que pronto se descubrió.  
- Si es así, entonces habrán descubierto nuestros planes y todo estará en peligro – contestó la voz de la sombra con gravedad.

Vaya, la sombra también estaba ahí.

- Compruébalo en la semiesfera, hermano – le mandó Nikoláy a Ruslán.

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos breves segundos.

- No son los Vulturis – habló éste en un tono de ultratumba -. Si fueran ellos, la semiesfera nos lo diría. Sin embargo, no muestra ninguna imagen. Esto sólo puede ser obra de alguien.  
- Ezequiel – murmuró Nikoláy, rechinando la dentadura con rabia.  
- ¿No estaba muerto? – inquirió Razvan, enfadado.  
- Eso creíamos, pero la semiesfera no engaña, y sólo él tiene tanto poder como para ocultar a Ryam a ojos de su líquido – habló Nikoláy -. Ezequiel ha debido de permanecer oculto durante todos estos siglos.  
- Aro debió de haberse asegurado mejor de la muerte de ese traidor – manifestó Ruslán, enfadado.  
- Debes solucionar esto, Razvan – le advirtió Nikoláy -. Ese Ryam no es más que un simple humano, pero, si te descuidas, puede llegar a estropear todos nuestros planes, sobretodo si lo ayuda Ezequiel.  
- Lo sé – reconoció él con rabia.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la chica humana? – quiso saber Elger con esa voz grave que lo caracterizada.

Mi corazón saltó de nuevo.

- De momento, la dejaremos aquí, puede que nos sirva de algo – declaró Razvan -. Ustedes sigan buscando a Ryam.

La mano de Teresa me cogió el brazo. Pegué otro bote del susto, pues estaba tan concentrada en la conversación, que no me lo esperaba. Tiró de mí y me obligó a caminar junto a ella.

Salimos del comedor a toda prisa y seguimos de esa forma, en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la habitación donde me encerraban.

No me dio tiempo a hacer preguntas. En cuanto me metió dentro, Teresa cerró la puerta de mi celda y me quedé con las ganas de saber el por qué de su reacción.

Me senté en la silla, junto a la ventana, y me agarré el estómago con la mano. Esos pinchazos no cesaban nunca.

Sin embargo, mis esperanzas por curar ese corazón de Jacob crecían cada vez más. Como ya sabía, nuestro vínculo era imposible de romper, y él jamás me odiaría. Además, saber que a Ryam lo estaba ayudando un vampiro también aumentaba mi ánimo, porque éste no debía de ser malvado como Razvan, Nikoláy o Ruslán, si tanto odio le tenían, eso sin añadir que si estaba ayudando a Ryam, tenía que ser porque era de los buenos. Y encima, era poderoso, según lo que había revelado Nikoláy. Y mientras buscaran a Ryam, Helen seguiría aquí, seguiría con vida, y podríamos escapar juntas.

Lo siguiente que vino a mi cabeza fue esa dichosa profecía de la que tanto hablaban y que parecía tan importante para ellos. ¿Qué es lo que decía esa profecía?

La fuerte vibración de mi pulsera y el ruido de la puerta me sobresaltaron, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos repentinamente, e hizo que me pusiera de pie con precipitación, pues Teresa siempre tocaba y ahora no lo habían hecho, aparte de que mi aro de cuero nunca vibraba con ella.

Razvan apareció tras la puerta, y su semblante frustrado y furioso lo decía todo. Temí que hubiera venido porque hubiese descubierto que había estado escuchando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quise saber, intentando guardar la compostura.

Pero no me contestó. Cerró la puerta con la llave y se giró hacia mí. Entonces, supe que no venía por eso. Sus ojos gritaban que venía por otra cosa.

Mi aro de cuero estaba a punto de gruñir, casi literalmente.

Se acercó a mí con presteza, tanto, que tuve que recular, aunque mi espalda enseguida se topó con la pared que tenía detrás y me quedé sin escapatoria. Me encarceló con sus brazos y se quedó a sólo un palmo, observándome con esa pretensión que me daba náuseas.

- Déjame – dije, apretando los dientes e interponiendo mis manos sobre su torso para apartarlo.  
- Eres realmente bella, jamás he visto una hermosura como la tuya, ni siquiera entre las mujeres de mi especie – murmuró con anhelo. Me apreté más contra la pared y ladeé la cara, para no tener que notar su gélido y asqueroso aliento -. Tu rostro, tu cabello, tu luminosa piel, tu olor, todo en ti está lleno de vida. Tus mejillas son sonrosadas, tu cabello y tus ojos brillantes, y tus labios son carnosos y cálidos. Supongo que el que la vigorosa sangre fluya y corra por tus venas hace que sea así. Las humanas están llenas de defectos, pero tienen esa vida que las mujeres vampiro no tienen, aun siendo mucho más hermosas. Pero tú eres diferente. Tú tienes la belleza de un vampiro, pero con el vigor y la vida de una humana – susurró, llevando su mano a mi pelo para tocarlo.

Ni siquiera tuve que molestarme en levantar la mía para apartársela.

Con una potencia bestial, y a una velocidad de vértigo, mi pulsera vibró una sola vez con un estallido enérgico e increíble y Razvan salió despedido de espaldas cuando su honda expansiva de fuego lo empujó con furia, haciendo que se estampara en la puerta de madera maciza con un estruendo aparatoso.

- ¡Mi cara! – gritó, llevándose las manos a la misma al notar que lo había quemado.

Pero ahí no terminó la actuación de mi pulsera. Antes de que Razvan consiguiera levantarse, mi precioso aro de cuero latió una sola vez y me vi rodeada de esa barrera de protección en forma de burbuja. No podía verla, pero podía sentirla, porque era cálida, cálida como mi Jacob, era como si mi impresionante Gran Lobo se hubiera puesto delante para protegerme. Casi podía sentirlo ahí de verdad.

El vampiro se incorporó, furioso y ansioso, y se abalanzó hacia mí para acosarme contra la pared de nuevo.

Sin embargo, chocó contra la barrera y ésta desprendió una descarga eléctrica de color azulado que rodeó a toda la burbuja solamente al primer y sutil contacto, lanzándolo hacia atrás de nuevo. Su espalda volvió a estamparse contra la puerta, produciendo otro estruendo ruidoso.

- ¡Maldita pulsera! – masculló, rabioso.  
- Jamás podrás tocarme – aseguré con una media sonrisa que delataba el enorme orgullo que sentía por Jacob -. Yo siempre seré del Gran Lobo, siempre le perteneceré a él, y sólo él puede tocarme. Jamás seré de nadie más.  
- No – murmuró, apretando los dientes con saña -. Algún día serás mía. Dentro de un año tu lobo morirá, te casarás conmigo y yo te tomaré – afirmó ansiosamente, sonriendo con una malicia que me heló -. Haré de ti una mujer dócil y sumisa. Y empezaré ahora mismo. Te quitarás esa maldita pulsera, si no quieres que baje por el corazón de tu Gran Lobo y lo estrangule en mi mano.

Mi respiración se agitó, nerviosa. Jamás me quitaría esta pulsera, antes tendría que cortarme la mano.

Mi aro de cuero vibró intermitentemente, a la vez que seguía erigiendo esa barrera, y comprendí su mensaje enseguida.

- No puedo quitármela – le dije -. Al igual que te pasó a ti, a mí también me quema.  
- No te creo. Quítatela – reiteró.

Mi pulsera volvió a emitir las mismas vibraciones y, una vez más, capté el mensaje a la perfección.

Llevé mi mano izquierda hacia la pulsera y, cuando la toqué, soltó otra descarga eléctrica, aunque esta fue mucho más pequeña y, por supuesto, a mí no me quemó. Tan sólo me hizo cosquillas. Sin embargo, tenía que disimular, así que aparté la mano instantáneamente como si me hubiese quemado.

- ¡Ay, no puedo! – me quejé, meneando la mano al igual que haría si quisiera aliviarla.  
- Es imposible que a ti te queme – se resistió a creer.  
- El Gran Lobo me quiere sólo para él, y se ha asegurado de que así sea – me inventé sobre la marcha -. Ni siquiera yo puedo quitármela.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que a mí se me hicieron eternos, mirándome con suma atención para estudiar cada uno de mis posibles tics que pudieran delatarme.

- No importa – habló finalmente, resentido, aunque un poco más tranquilo. Parece que me había creído -. Esperaré. Dentro de un año tu lobo morirá, y con él la pulsera. Entonces serás mía – y mostró esa sonrisa perversa de nuevo.

No le contesté. Ahora me parecía más prudente callarme.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, se dio la vuelta y, sin más, abrió la puerta para marcharse, echando el cerrojo otra vez cuando lo hizo y la cerró con un portazo.

Mi aro de cuero y yo esperamos un tiempo prudencial, todavía en estado de alerta, pero en cuanto ella se relajó del todo y la barrera se desvaneció, sentí un alivio enorme.

- Qué lista eres – le dije con un cuchicheo, acariciándola.

Otra vez creí escuchar ese ronroneo lupino.

Me acerqué a la silla y me senté para mirar un poco por la ventana, poniendo mi mano sobre mi estómago para intentar aplacar algo los pinchazos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron un poco. Un poco, porque mi pulsera no vibraba y porque sabía que era Teresa. Ésta pasó a la habitación, me observó, creo que certificando que yo estaba bien, y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

- ¿Es que Razvan me ha llamado? – pregunté, algo asustada.

A saber de qué era capaz ese degenerado ahora.

- No. Sólo he venido a traerte esto – dijo esa vampiro de voz dulce y ojos bondadosos a pesar de ser rojos.

Su sonrisa también era hermosa y sincera. Sacó la mano de su espalda y me entregó un espejo de mano.

Agradecía su gesto, aunque tampoco entendía por qué me lo regalaba, pero la verdad es que el espejo en cuestión era horripilante. Se veía anticuado y viejo, el marco metálico, que había sido de color verde oscuro, estaba bastante oxidado, y tenía unos relieves con motivos florales, los cuales también habían estado pintados con unos colores chillones, que eran muy rococó.

- Ah…, gracias – intenté que mi tono sonara sincero, pero mi media sonrisa, mezcla de confusión y de estupefacción a la vez, me delataba.

Ella se dio cuenta enseguida de esa pregunta que mi cabeza se hacía: ¿para qué quería yo esto?

- No es un espejo común – me reveló, acuclillándose frente a mí.  
- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí que estaba confusa.

Orientó el espejo con su mano, sin que la mía lo soltara, y lo dirigió a mi rostro.

- Observa su interior.

Bajé mis extrañados ojos hacia el espejo y miré el cristal. Al principio salía mi reflejo, pero después la imagen comenzó a cambiar ante mis atónitas pupilas.

No se veía nada, tan sólo una imagen gris, como si dentro del espejo hubiera una densa niebla.

- Se ve niebla – dije, asombrada.  
- ¿Qué hay dentro de tu corazón? ¿Quién lo ocupa? ¿Quién es la primera persona que tu corazón anhela ver? – empezó a guiarme, hablándome con esa dulzura que se parecía tanto a la de Esme.  
- Jacob – respondí sin ningún atisbo de duda, con un nudo enorme en la garganta.  
- Eso es lo que el espejo te mostrará siempre – me desveló con una sonrisa -. Tu corazón ya ha elegido a quién ver.

Mi rostro se alzó para mirarla con sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres decir que este espejo me mostrará a Jacob?  
- Sí, siempre que lo desees – asintió.

Volví a mirar lo que reflejaba.

- Pero… solamente veo niebla – murmuré -. Y lo estoy deseando, estoy deseando verlo con todas mis fuerzas.  
- El espejo sólo te mostrará su presente y su pasado inmediato – me explicó con ese tono pausado y tranquilo -. Piensa, Renesmee, ¿por qué el espejo no podría mostrarte su presente? – me preguntó como la profesora que pregunta a su alumno para que le dé la respuesta correcta.

No me hizo falta pensar mucho.

- Porque ahora mismo es un lobo – caí, hablando con sorpresa por mi propio descubrimiento -. Él es el Gran Lobo, y su poder espiritual se lo impide al espejo.  
- Exacto. Ahora sólo tienes que desear ver lo que sucedió inmediatamente antes de que se transformara – me ayudó ella con otra sonrisa.

Mi cerebro ni siquiera se lo planteó, en cuanto ella terminó la frase, el espejo ya comenzaba a mostrarme la imagen.

Mi corazón saltó de su sitio para empezar a latir atropelladamente y mis mariposas volaron alocadas, con una mezcla de añoranza, pesar, alegría y tristeza. El nudo saltó y fui incapaz de reprimir mis lágrimas, que descendieron por mis mejillas sin cuartel.

Era la misma noche lluviosa en la que Jacob estaba sentado en ese tronco blanquecino de First Beach, en la madrugada del que debería haber sido el día de nuestra boda, la misma película que había visto en el líquido negro de la semiesfera dorada la semana pasada, cuando Razvan quería que me desnudase y no llegué a hacerlo gracias a la intervención de Teresa.

El tiempo pasó a cámara rápida, como uno de esos vídeos de los documentales de la tele. Todo pasaba rápido, el sol salía y, con él, la luz invadía el firmamento como si se fuera encendiendo progresivamente, la bajamar se convertía rápidamente en pleamar y las nubes pasaban raudas por ese cielo que ahora parecía un poco más despejado. Todo pasaba rápido, excepto Jacob. Él continuó inmóvil, con sus manos rodeando su cabeza y su rostro, llorando con una agonía silenciosa.

Mi corazón no se resquebrajó en mil pedazos de puro milagro.

Hasta que la cámara rápida se paró. Entonces, de repente, Jacob se levantó y su rostro se transformó en uno bien distinto. Se tornó a una determinación rabiosa y echó a correr hacia los primeros árboles de la playa. En cuanto los traspasó, se transformó y el espejo volvió a mostrarme la niebla.

- Jake… - sollocé.

Otra vez me vi invadida por una mezcolanza de sentimientos. Estaba feliz por haber tenido el privilegio de verlo una vez más, pero la angustia de verlo en ese estado me flagelaba con fiereza. Ahora seguía corriendo como lobo, llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo.

- Te dejaré sola – dijo Teresa, levantándose.  
- Espera – le paré, cogiéndole de la muñeca -. Dime, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto?

Teresa se quedó mirándome durante un rato.

- Tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hija – me confesó finalmente con voz queda -. Tiene tu misma edad.  
- ¿Tu hija? – inquirí, sorprendida.  
- Sí, Mercedes.

Entonces, me acordé del mensaje de Ryam y me quedé estupefacta.

- ¿Mercedes? ¿Mercedes López?  
- ¿La… conoces? – sus ojos se tiñeron de una sorpresa esperanzada.

Y después todo encajó, como las piezas de un puzzle. Recordé las visiones confusas de Alice sobre Ryam, lo que Helen nos contó sobre el pasadizo del bosque que llevaba a un edificio de piedra gris… Me levanté de la silla y comencé a pasear, con la mano entre mi pelo.

- Ryam, Ryam estuvo aquí, ¿verdad? – adiviné -. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tú eres la que lo ayudaste a escapar de aquí después de que copiara esos documentos de la fórmula.  
- Lo ayudé con la condición de que encontrase y ayudase a mi hija – desveló.  
- Él ha cumplido su palabra. Tu hija, Mercedes, está en Boston – le revelé, quedándome frente a ella.  
- En Boston, allí es donde Duncan dijo que lo habían perdido de vista a Ryam – recordó con preocupación -. Si descubren a Mercedes… - su frágil voz se quebró y no llegó a terminar la frase.  
- Helen y yo no la conocemos, pero él nos mandó un mensaje con ese dato. No sé qué pretendía con eso – me quedé pensativa.  
- Lo ha hecho porque mi hija está en peligro – afirmó con angustia -. Razvan quiere hacerle daño.  
- ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Y por qué? – pregunté, extrañada.  
- Porque mi hija es otro gigante fallido – confesó con otro hilo de voz.


	29. Cinco Meses: Profecía

CINCO MESES: PROFECÍA :

Pestañeé, sorprendida.

- ¿Otro gigante fallido? ¿Cómo Ryam y Helen? – pregunté.  
- Sí – susurró a duras penas.  
- Creía que Ryam había sido el primero.  
- Y lo fue, pero mi hija fue la siguiente – me cogió de la mano y me condujo hasta el camastro, donde ambas nos sentamos -. No tengo mucho tiempo, dentro de poco tengo que bajar para atender a Razvan, pero te lo contaré lo más brevemente posible. Todo ocurrió hace más o menos dos años – empezó a explicarme -. Yo era maestra en una escuela infantil, en Dallas, y había terminado mi jornada temprano, así que me monté en mi coche y me fui a buscar a Mercedes a su instituto. Era su último año, y estaba a punto de graduarse – su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa de añoranza y orgullo, pero pronto se le borró -. Sin embargo, cuando llegué y los alumnos salieron, ella no apareció.

››Tengo que resumir – se apremió a ella misma, suspirando y mirando a la puerta con nerviosismo -. Después de buscarla por el centro y de hacer preguntas a sus profesores, salí por la parte de atrás y di al bosque que se encontraba detrás del edificio. Fue allí donde me encontré con Ion, uno de los ayudantes de Razvan.

- Sí, sé quién es – asentí.  
- Ion tenía a Mercedes y le inyectó algo, con el tiempo supe lo que era. Me puse como loca y me arrojé hacia él para defender a mi hija, pero, por supuesto, no sabía que él era un vampiro, así que toda mi lucha fue en vano, aunque no inútil. Conseguí que mi hija pudiese escapar. Ion se enfureció y comenzó a perseguirla, arrastrándome a mí del brazo. Sin embargo, mi hija no apareció, inexplicablemente, desapareció, e Ion se quedó frustrado y enfadado.

››Todos le tienen mucho miedo a Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, e Ion no era una excepción. Sabía que Razvan se enfadaría mucho por ese fallo, así que debió de creer que era mejor no partir con las manos vacías, por eso me transformó y me trajo al castillo. Aún así, cuando llegamos y Razvan vio lo que había pasado, se puso furioso.

››Mi primer año fue horrible – murmuró con los ojos llenos de pesar y profundo arrepentimiento -. Razvan me encerró en una de estas habitaciones y no me dejó salir en un año. Era neófita, y me traía humanos vivos…

Hizo una pausa en la que me miró con esas pupilas que desbordaban horror y suplicaban redención por todos sitios. No llegó a terminar la frase, pero no hizo falta. Me estremecí al imaginarme las dantescas escenas de una neófita sedienta e incontrolada abalanzándose sin piedad sobre un indefenso humano y tuve que tragar saliva, aunque no fue eso lo que más me espantó. Razvan trataba a los humanos como si fueran animales, y encima él había obligado a Teresa a actuar como una depredadora, en cierto modo. Ella tenía que estar muy asustada y confusa, y en esa etapa la sed de sangre domina cualquier otro pensamiento, te impide pensar y razonar, y Razvan le traía a esos pobres humanos como el que echa carne en la jaula de los leones.

- Durante ese año la sangre ocupó todos mis pensamientos – reconoció, bajando los párpados con pesar -, no podía controlarlo, apagar esa insoportable sed era lo único que me importaba – entonces, abrió los ojos -. Pero después todo cambió.

››Cuando ya me controlaba, Razvan me dejó salir de la habitación y me hizo una de sus sirvientas. Más adelante me enteré de que Razvan estaba intentando hacer un ejército de gigantes, pero que la primera prueba que habían hecho con un humano llamado Ryam no había salido bien. Modificó la fórmula y mandó a Ion para que la probase con otro humano, esa fue mi hija. Al principio, Razvan no sabía si había resultado fallido o no, pero ahora está convencido de que tampoco salió bien, pues después dieron con la fórmula correcta y vieron que la que Ion había utilizado tampoco servía. No obstante, Razvan quería deshacerse de ese gigante fallido que había desaparecido. Ion le dijo que era una chica y que yo era su madre. Razvan no sabía el nombre de mi hija, no tenía ningún dato sobre ella, pues el descuidado de Ion la había escogido al azar entre todos aquellos estudiantes sin ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre. Intentó sonsacarme información sobre ella, pero yo utilicé la excusa de falta de memoria y no lo logró. Y sin el nombre y sin saber quién es ella, Razvan tampoco puede utilizar la semiesfera.

››Para mi alivio, Razvan estuvo bastante ocupado con el asunto de Ryam y tus lobos, y la suerte ha hecho que Ion haya muerto antes de que Razvan decidiera actuar en este tema, él era el único que había visto el rostro de mi hija. Pero Razvan no lo ha dado por zanjado – siguió declarando, mirándome con preocupación -. Ya ha estado actuando, ha mandado a Duncan varias veces para investigar en ese instituto, para que mire en los archivos, a ver si encuentra alguna pista de mi hija. Afortunadamente, Dallas es muy grande, y ese instituto tiene muchas alumnas que encajan con la descripción de mi hija, así que, por el momento, no ha conseguido dar con ella.

››No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, y en mi etapa de neófita he de reconocer que la sangre se interpuso, pero jamás he olvidado a mi hija – siguió, hablando con seguridad -. Desde que me enteré de eso, he estado haciendo todo lo posible por protegerla, puesto que Razvan no parará hasta que la encuentre.

- ¿Y por qué quiere hacerle daño? – pregunté -. Bueno, quiero decir, que ella no es como Ryam, él se ha convertido en un peligro para los planes de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, pero tu hija…  
- Razvan ya no se fía – me interrumpió con suavidad -. Ha visto lo que ha pasado con Ryam y no piensa correr más riesgos. Se ha dado cuenta de que los humanos también pueden ser peligrosos, y no quiere más testigos – Teresa apretó mi mano -. Renesmee, Razvan ya tiene un ejército de gigantes, y no son como Ryam, Helen o mi hija. Éstos son crueles y carecen de sentimientos y emociones, son como muertos vivientes, ya no se transforman en humanos, y Razvan ha conseguido dominarlos por medio de su magia negra. Yo misma los he visto, ellos también están en el castillo. Si Razvan encuentra a mi hija, la convertirá en uno de esos monstruos sin sentimientos de ahí fuera, o la matará. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Ryam.

››Él consiguió entrar por unos antiguos pasadizos que debían de utilizarse en tiempos de guerra para huir o esconderse. Jamás había sabido de ellos hasta que no apareció él. Entré en el salón para proceder a su limpieza y lo descubrí mirando los cuadernos de Razvan. Supe que era ese gigante fallido cuando vi sus ojos, ya que su olor me decía que era humano, pero éstos tenían un extraño color fucsia. Estuvo a punto de transformase, sin embargo, se calmó cuando le expliqué mi situación y la de mi hija. Nos presentamos con rapidez, pues él tenía mucha prisa, evidentemente. Entonces, le pedí que la ayudara a cambio de recibir mi propia ayuda para que pudiese escapar de aquí. Ryam aceptó y me prometió que haría todo lo posible por Mercedes. Vigilé mientras él copiaba a toda prisa lo que le interesaba, pero escuché cómo se acercaban dos vampiros de la guardia, movidos por el sonido del pulso de Ryam y su olor, y tuve que sacarlo de allí prácticamente en volandas. Me enseñó por dónde había entrado y lo escolté hasta allí. No sé cómo no nos descubrieron, tuvo que ser un milagro. Luego, coloqué la piedra en su sitio y recé para que ese chico consiguiera escapar y diese con mi hija. Ahora sé que lo consiguió – sonrió -. Cuando volví, los guardias habían entrado en el cuarto donde nos encontramos las sirvientas y la suerte quiso que Zhanna acabara de empezar de alimentarse con un humano. Fue por eso que los guardias no hicieron preguntas y todo salió bien.

- ¿Dices que colocaste una piedra? – inquirí.  
- El pasadizo por dónde entró Ryam está oculto tras una piedra que se mimetiza perfectamente con las paredes del castillo – me aclaró -. No se ve a simple vista, hay que fijarse bastante bien, aunque creo que un humano jamás podría distinguirla. Ryam lo sabía porque él entró desde el bosque y salió por esa entrada, sólo tuvo que fijarse en lo que había alrededor para recordar dónde se encontraba la puerta.

Ahora ya empezaba a comprender muchas cosas de los movimientos de Ryam. Por fin mi cabeza tenía una película clara de lo que había pasado, por lo menos, aquí dentro, porque todavía no sabía cómo él había conseguido dar con este sitio y qué era exactamente lo que estaba investigando sobre los metamorfos. Pero había algo más que aumentaba mis esperanzas, mi plan cada vez se fraguaba más.

- Tú sabes dónde está el pasadizo, ¿verdad? – quise saber.  
- Sí, claro – asintió sin comprender.  
- Por favor, tienes que decirme dónde queda – le imploré, apretando su mano y mirándola con ojos suplicantes -. Helen no puede seguir en este castillo mucho más tiempo, acabarán matándola. Y yo tengo que salir de aquí para… - mi voz se vio bloqueada cuando iba a decir que tenía que ayudar a Jacob y que tenía que hacerlo antes de doce meses, ni siquiera podía decir eso -. Si a él le pasa algo, yo… - otra vez mi frase se cortó.  
- Las ayudaré – aceptó ella, acariciando mi mano con dulzura -, con la condición de que tú y Helen busquen y ayuden a mi hija.  
- No, tú vendrás con nosotras – añadí -. Iremos las tres a buscarla.  
- Yo no puedo irme de aquí – me contradijo, bajando la mirada con pesar.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestioné -. Tú te escaparás con nosotras, no puedes seguir aquí bajo las órdenes de ese dictador.  
- Aquí estoy bajo control.  
- ¿Bajo control? – no entendía nada.

Teresa levantó la mirada de nuevo y la clavó en la mía, suplicando perdón.

- Los demás traen a esos humanos y los matan aquí – susurró -. Cuando terminan, yo me quedo con las sobras. Pero en el exterior es diferente. Allí tendría que matar yo misma a la gente para poder alimentarme. No quiero hacerlo, Renesmee, durante mi año de neófita fui un ser infernal y sanguinario, no quiero volver a serlo.  
- No, no tienes por qué volver a hacer eso. Existe otra forma de vida, Teresa, la misma con la que mi familia vive – le revelé -. Ellos no se alimentan de sangre humana, sino que toman sangre animal. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero una vez que te acostumbras, la sed se va haciendo más llevadera y se consigue una buena calidad de vida. Y te aseguro que se es mucho más feliz.  
- ¿Tú familia no toma sangre humana? – interrogó, sorprendida.  
- No – le sonreí -. Escucha – entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y la hablé con convicción -, mi familia te ayudará, te lo prometo, ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo. Mi abuelo, Carlisle, se ofrecerá enseguida y Esme cuidará de ti y te alentará. Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella, la verdad, es tan dulce y buena como tú. Al principio será muy duro, pero después verás todas las recompensas que te ofrece, y, sobretodo, tendrás la conciencia tranquila. Teresa, tienes que marcharte con nosotras, tienes que ser tú quien encuentre a Mercedes.  
- No sé si podré resistir ese tipo de vida – dudó.  
- Lo harás, mi familia te ayudará, confía en mí. Tienes que intentarlo, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente. Hazlo por tu hija, seguro que ella también te está buscando. Podrían reencontrarse, y podrías explicarle muchas cosas. ¿No tienes ganas de hacerlo? ¿De contarle todo lo que pasó? ¿De seguir tu vida junto a tu hija?

Teresa me dio un abrazo que me atrapo un poco por sorpresa.

- Está bien, tienes razón – aceptó por fin, con un nudo en la garganta -. Me escaparé con ustedes y viviré esa vida que dices.  
- Nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hija mientras tú recibes tu… rehabilitación en casa de mi familia – usé un símil para quitarle hierro al asunto.  
- Gracias – murmuró.

Me separé y acaricié su rostro con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, hay que ponerse a trabajar – declaré -. Tenemos que planear algo, y tenemos que hacerlo bien.  
- Yo tengo que irme – se acordó ella, apremiándose -. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin aparecer por ahí abajo, podrían empezar a sospechar.

Se puso de pie con precipitación y yo hice lo mismo por inercia.

- Espera, sólo un par de cosas – la paré cuando ya estaba a punto de echar a andar.  
- Rápido, por favor – me pidió con nerviosismo -. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.  
- Antes dijiste que el ejército de gigantes de Razvan estaban en el castillo, ¿dónde los tiene escondidos exactamente? – quise saber, hablando con rapidez.  
- En el patio interior hay una caseta de piedra, los tiene allí, como si fueran animales – reveló también con prisas -. Como ya te dije, Razvan los controla gracias a su magia negra, así que ellos obedecen toda orden y se quedan allí sin oposición alguna.

Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de eso en el bosque, cuando ese gigante monstruoso obedecía a Razvan a la primera palabra.

- Bien, otra cosa.  
- Por favor, Renesmee… - suplicó.  
- Será rápido. ¿Elger, Duncan y Axel también son magos?  
- No, son vampiros corrientes, ni siquiera tienen ningún don – declaró.  
- ¿No? – inquirí, extrañada -. Pero si en el bosque, cuando nos atraparon a Helen y a mí, ellos también nos echaron esos polvos mágicos que nos privaron de transformarnos. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese gigante monstruoso también lo hizo… - murmuré, pensativa.  
- Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán les dieron esos polvos – me reveló -. Ellos tres son los únicos magos.  
- Ah – comprendí -. Bueno, ya está.

Teresa suspiró y se dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, me percaté de otra cosa justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Espera – la detuve, cogiéndola por el brazo. Teresa se giró hacia mí, rogándome con la mirada que parase ya. Pero yo tenía una última pregunta -. ¿Por qué me has dado este espejo a mí? Podías habértelo quedado tú para ver a tu hija.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos y me sonrió dulcemente.

- Mi corazón no late, por eso no funciona conmigo – declaró, llevando su mano para meterme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja -. Este espejo estaba tirado en el sótano, esperando a que alguien lo volviera a utilizar algún día. Tú lo aprovecharás mejor viendo a tu prometido.

Me gustó que utilizara esa palabra para referirse a Jacob, porque él seguía siéndolo, yo jamás había roto con él.

Le sonreí y se giró para abrir y salir por la puerta por fin mientras yo volvía la vista hacia el espejo. Niebla fue lo primero que me mostró, pero enseguida volví a ver las imágenes de ese pasado inmediato. Me dolía profundamente verlo así, pero poder verlo era todo un privilegio, así que me senté y me pasé el resto del día viendo esa pequeña película una y otra vez.

Sí, dolía, pero poder verlo era todo un privilegio.

Con el filo del cuchillo de postre grabé otra rayita vertical más y marqué una horizontal que tachó a esas siete. Ya estábamos en noviembre. Cinco meses. Hoy se cumplían cinco meses de mi largo encierro. Cinco meses sin ver a Jacob, sin poder verlo, sin poder tocarlo, olerlo, besarlo...

Me tiré en el camastro, boca arriba, y cerré los ojos para evocar todas esas sensaciones y recuerdos.

Sus cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeándome, haciéndome sentir amada y protegida, mi mejilla apoyada en su poderoso pecho desnudo, su maravilloso efluvio, sus prodigiosas manos acariciando toda mi piel, sus suaves y ardientes labios besándome, su dulce aliento…

Jadeé con tan sólo recordarlo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer ambos lados de mi cara y un fuerte pinchazo se clavó en mi corazón, y eso que sólo había recordado lo físico. Pero no podía rendirme, tenía que ser fuerte. Por él.

La esperanza de escaparme de aquí y mis ansias de rescatar a Jacob era lo único que me mantenía cuerda y entera.

Ya teníamos nuestro plan trazado. No siempre podía, pero cuando sí, Teresa me llevaba en secreto a ver a Helen. Entre las tres habíamos conseguido idearlo. Con la ayuda de Teresa, hicimos un plano del castillo, aunque había zonas que ella desconocía, ya que Razvan solamente la dejaba andar por ciertas partes de la edificación. También elaboré un plano del bosque con varias posibles rutas a seguir, puesto que no sabíamos por dónde saldríamos del pasadizo, y teníamos que estar preparadas para salir y echar a correr.

El problema era llevarlo a cabo. Razvan me tenía vigilada casi todo el tiempo, tenía guardias al final de las escaleras y por algunos pasillos, los gigantes estaban en el patio, no eran un problema si no recibían ninguna orden, pero si alguien nos descubría, podían ordenarles que nos siguieran, así que teníamos que tenerlos en cuenta. El único sitio que no estaba vigilado era el cuarto donde se encontraban las sirvientas, sin embargo, estaban esas tres arpías.

Lo único que nos quedaba era actuar durante los relevos de los guardias. Ese era el único momento en que los pasillos eran desalojados durante dos segundos. No todos los pasillos estaban vigilados, sino que los guardias se distribuían por zonas, pero había un inconveniente, varios, en realidad. Un vampiro puede pasarse mucho tiempo quieto o paseando, días, semanas, y los guardias se relevaban una vez al mes. O sea, que teníamos a un vampiro un mes entero vigilando una zona, con sus desarrolladísimos sentidos del oído y del olfato a su favor, que era relevado con otro que no se iba de allí hasta dentro de otro mes. Otro inconveniente era que los relevos no se hacían todos al mismo tiempo, es decir, que el guardia de una zona podía ser relevado y la zona contigua estar siendo vigilada por otro vampiro. Y eso no era todo. La puerta del pasadizo quedaba en un rincón, en un pasillo sin salida, y la única forma de llegar a él era atravesando el cuarto de las sirvientas. Conclusión: que Ryam consiguiera escapar aquel día del castillo por ese pasadizo había sido todo un milagro.

Y ahora nosotras teníamos que esperar otro.

Me sequé las lágrimas, me incorporé y me levanté de la cama. Saqué el espejo de debajo del colchón y me senté en la silla para mirarlo. Esto se había convertido en todo un ritual para mí.

Niebla. Sólo salía niebla. Cinco meses de niebla. Jacob llevaba corriendo como lobo cinco meses. Podía pasarme horas observando ese espejo, esperando a que la imagen cambiara. Horas y horas, horas y horas. Pero siempre salía la niebla.

- Por favor, Jake, vuelve… - sollocé.

Teresa no tardó en llegar, toco la puerta y yo me levanté de la silla, con ese nudo horrible que ya se había acostumbrado a permanecer en mi garganta.

Escondí el espejo de nuevo, guardé el cuchillo debajo de la almohada y salí con ella de mi celda para bajar a comer delante de Razvan.

Éste no podía sospechar nada de nuestras intenciones, así que mi táctica había cambiado. Lo mejor era no enfadarlo, obedecer casi todas sus peticiones, casi todas, porque había algunas a las que no pensaba acceder.

Mi cambio de actitud le había agradado bastante, él se pensaba que me estaba domando, el pobre iluso, así que perdonarme mi negación a tomar sangre humana se lo tomaba como una especie de premio y se limitaba a verme comer comida humana, si bien seguía insistiendo en que la tomara.

Algunas noches entraba en mi celda. Mi pulsera siempre me avisaba antes que esas bisagras, así que cuando Razvan pasaba dentro, ya estaba preparada. Confiaba plenamente en mi aro de cuero, la cual ya erigía esa burbuja cálida e invisible que me protegía, así que simplemente me hacía la dormida. Razvan se desesperaba cada vez que la barrera le impedía tocarme, pero al verme dormida, lo dejaba estar y se marchaba. Después, mi pulsera me calmaba, desprendía el efluvio de Jacob hasta que me dormía de verdad.

La comida no se extendió demasiado, Razvan tenía cosas que hacer. En cuanto terminé mi plato, se levantó de la mesa y le ordenó a Teresa que me llevase a mi habitación. Salió del comedor y nos quedamos solas.

Iba a marcharme con Teresa, cuando me fijé en que la puerta del salón estaba abierta. Ella adivinó mis pensamientos sólo con verme la cara.

- No – me advirtió con una voz extremadamente baja -, dentro de cinco minutos, Nikoláy y Ruslán entrarán en ese salón para reunirse con Razvan. Y Alina y Zhanna no tardarán en venir a recoger el comedor.

Pero yo necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

- Sólo será un minuto – murmuré igual de bajito, ya dirigiéndome allí.  
- Renesmee – me regañó con un bisbiseo.

No le hice caso. Entré en el salón como una exhalación y me dirigí a mi objetivo directamente.

Cogí la caja metálica y la abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que Teresa se ponía a mi lado y miraba a todas partes nerviosamente.

Aquel puntito negro que había aparecido en el corazón de Jacob ahora era una mancha que casi cubría la mitad del órgano, aunque no era negra, era marrón oscuro.

- Jake… - sollocé.

No, él no podía odiarme, esto tenía que ser otra cosa. Estaba segura, estaba completamente segura, Jake no me odiaba, jamás lo haría.

Sentí la enorme tentación de llevarme ese corazón, de esconderlo, de protegerlo… Pero no podía hacerlo. Si Razvan veía que faltaba el corazón, sabría que habría sido yo y después lo utilizaría para hacerle daño a Jake. Además, él no podía sospechar nada de estas investigaciones, si no, descubriría nuestros planes. Tendría que aguantarme y esperar a cuando nos largásemos, para cogerlo y llevármelo.

Con todo el dolor de mi propio corazón, dejé ese en la cajita, la besé y la cerré, colocándola justo como la había encontrado.

- Vendré por ti, te lo prometo – susurré, rozando la tapa con mis dedos.  
- Vámonos de aquí – dijo Teresa, agarrando mi brazo para tirar de mí.

De repente, mi pulsera vibró, sin embargo, no lo hizo para avisarme de ningún peligro, lo hizo para que me fijara en algo que tenía justo a mi lado. Ese libro viejo de tapas marrones que descansaba sobre un atril.

- Espera – cuchicheé, apartándome de ella para acercarme al libro.  
- No, tenemos que irnos – me advirtió Teresa sin dejar de observar a su alrededor con ansiedad.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse del todo.

- Es… la profecía – afirmé, sorprendida -. Es esa dichosa profecía de la que tanto hablan, ¿verdad?  
- No lo sé – declaró a regañadientes, nerviosa -. Sí, creo que sí, pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos.  
- No, espera. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad como esta para saber de qué se trata esto – manifesté en tono implorador -. Por favor, Teresa, déjame leer un poco.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, suplicantes.

Teresa suspiró.

- Está bien, vigilaré que no venga nadie – cuchicheó, aunque a disgusto.

Y se dirigió a la puerta.

Bajé la cabeza y comencé a leer, puesto que el libro ya estaba abierto por la página adecuada.

**_Todo está escrito en las estrellas._**

**_Siglos pasarán antes de su llegada, siglos llenos de batallas, guerras y una larga y silenciosa dictadura erigida por los bebedores de sangre oscuros._**

**_Un antecesor abrirá el camino. El primer Gran Lobo será el primer hombre que se transforma en lobo, el primer Rey de los lobos, así le será concedido ese título y, como tal, su sangre pertenecerá a la realeza, una realeza que nada tendrá que ver con el resto de reyes. Espíritu grande y bondadoso, fuerte, leal, poderoso, al igual será su fuerza espiritual. Pero el primer Gran Lobo durará poco, y con él, su reinado de paz y armonía desaparecerá. Su destino sólo será abrir el camino, legar su poder espiritual a su sucesor legítimo, el Príncipe de los lobos._**

**_El Príncipe de los lobos nacerá a la catorceava luna del año y crecerá en completa ignorancia hasta su pubertad, entonces, tendrá lugar su primera transformación en lobo. El pardo y rojo teñirá su pelaje, al igual que el primer Gran Lobo, así mismo habrá heredado su poder espiritual; el Príncipe de los lobos lo mantendrá encadenado dentro de su ser hasta que esté preparado para recibirlo. Su sangre pertenecerá a la realeza, esa que no dan los hombres, esa que solamente tienen los seres de gran poder espiritual. Ésta fluirá por sus venas, llevando esa magia por todo su cuerpo desde el mismo día de su nacimiento._**

**_El corazón del Príncipe de los lobos caminará solo durante dieciséis años, hasta que aparezca la mujer única. Única en su especie: mitad humana, mitad bebedora de sangre y metamorfo a la vez. Ella será única y especial, bondadosa, inteligente, fiel, leal, valiente, y su extraordinaria belleza sólo podrá compararse a los seres celestiales. Sólo ella será digna de ser la elegida para la imprimación mutua, pues será el alma gemela del futuro Gran Lobo, su complemento, su otra parte, y cuando eso suceda, forjarán un vínculo que ningún ser podrá deshacer. El Príncipe de los lobos la encontrará siendo ella tan sólo un bebé, y la elegirá para imprimarse, así mismo ella también se imprimará de él, una imprimación mutua tendrá lugar. Durante su crecimiento, el Príncipe de los lobos será su protector, su guardián, y sólo cuando ella crezca, él se enamorará profundamente. Ellos dos se amarán como nunca nadie ha hecho, puesto que su vínculo será irrompible, mágico, espiritual e intenso._**

**_Seres de mal corazón que no comprenderán su amor intentarán separarlos, y el Príncipe de los lobos romperá las cadenas y dejará salir todo su espíritu de Gran Lobo. El amor lo guiará. Él ya estará preparado para recibirlo, su enorme poder espiritual le será revelado y él lo aceptará. Será entonces cuando el Príncipe de los lobos dejará de serlo y se convertirá en el segundo Rey de los lobos, en el segundo Gran Lobo. No será rey de corona, sino rey de corazón, rey de espíritu._**

**_Sin embargo, una tarea mayor a la de su antecesor le será encomendada al segundo Gran Lobo, y él la llevará a cabo junto a la mujer única, porque ella es su alma gemela, ella es su complemento, su otra parte, y sólo con ella podrá realizarla. La mujer única es la elegida. Ella será la fuerza que impulsa a su espíritu, ella será su guía y su luz, y ella será fértil, llevará las semillas que harán florecer y expandir su reinado._**

**_Ya está dictado en las estrellas._**

**_Todo se iniciará justo con el sello entre la mujer única y el Gran Lobo. Ciento sesenta y siete puestas de sol pasarán desde que se inicia el año, y a la ciento sesenta y ocho el oro de las alianzas sellará su amor. Fuego y un sol que se apaga, las dos partes, las dos almas, por fin se unirán para ser una sola. El ciclo será completado. Su matrimonio marcará el comienzo. La mujer única representa un sello, el sello que une a las dos civilizaciones, hombres lobo y bebedores de sangre, bebedores de sangre que se han arrepentido y son puros de corazón, sus almas están a salvo. La mujer única representa esa alianza, y sólo con ella comenzará el reinado del Gran Lobo. Sólo ella podrá proporcionarle hijos que serán futuros reyes, una estirpe pura y perfecta. Su reinado se afianzará con su prole. Ella será la fuerza que impulsa a su espíritu, ella será su guía y su luz, ella le proporcionará poder, pues el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo estará forjado con su profundo amor. Entonces, el Gran Lobo iniciará su reinado y una nueva era comenzará, la larga dictadura erigida por los bebedores de sangre oscuros se verá rota, y ningún otro bebedor de sangre, ningún otro ser, tendrá el suficiente poder para revocarlo. Será una nueva era de paz, convivencia y armonía._**

**_El Gran Lobo será invencible, su poder espiritual aumentará. Porque él será el verdadero y definitivo Gran Lobo, porque sólo él será el verdadero y definitivo Rey de los lobos, porque su poder espiritual será más inmenso que el del primer Gran Lobo, porque su corazón será puro y estará lleno de amor, porque su enorme espíritu guerrero será fuerte y noble._**

**_La alianza entre hombres lobo y bebedores de sangre no gustará a todos. He aquí que habrá bebedores de sangre que se opondrán a la nueva era, bebedores de sangre cuales corazones no son puros, cuales almas están manchadas y son oscuras, pues sus ansias de poder los dominan y corrompen. Esos bebedores de sangre están condenados. Una batalla será librada entre estos bebedores de sangre y el Gran Lobo por el poder, en la que…_**

Mi lectura se vio interrumpida de repente cuando Teresa me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí.

- No, no he terminado – protesté en voz baja mientras me sacaba del salón en volandas.  
- Ya están aquí – afirmó sin apenas voz, apretando los dientes con nerviosismo.

Teresa me arrastró y salimos despedidas del comedor, caminando por los pasillos con prisas. Había guardias por todas partes, pero ya estábamos a salvo, pues ellos no sabían nada. Me condujo a mi habitación y me dejó allí.

No tuvimos tiempo de comentar nada, ella tenía que atender a los tres vampiros magos.

Sin embargo, yo sí que podía pensar. Y ahora tenía claras muchas cosas. Jacob era el Gran Lobo, iba a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era, y su destino era reinar una nueva era. No era de extrañar que fuera tan peligroso para Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, cuyas intenciones eran conquistar el mundo.

Y ahora también sabía para qué me querían a mí, por qué querían que me casara con Razvan. Si yo me casaba con Jacob, la profecía se cumpliría. Lo que todavía no entendía era cómo pensaba invertirla Razvan.

Me acerqué al camastro, saqué el espejo de su escondite y me senté en la silla para esperar a que se fuera esa niebla que reflejaba mientras pensaba en esa maravillosa profecía.

De pronto, mi corazón saltó cuando la niebla se disipó y Jacob apareció en su forma humana. El espejo estuvo a punto de caérseme al suelo, de la impresión. Mi pulso se aceleró y las mariposas tomaron todo mi cuerpo, alocadas, emocionadas, incluso la pulsera pareció alegrarse. Mis ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas de alegría y angustia a la vez. Jacob se había transformado en la puerta de la casita de Billy, su poderoso cuerpo estaba desnudo y su pelo estaba largo, le llegaba más allá de la barbilla. Su rostro ya no estaba desfigurado por ese profundo dolor, pero ahora lo bañaba una interminable amargura. Eso hizo que mi estomago sufriera otro más de sus pinchazos. Sin embargo, lo estaba viendo, era su rostro, su cuerpo, y eso era suficiente para mí. Pasó a la casa con rapidez y se dirigió corriendo al baño, donde se duchó, después entró en su cuarto y se vistió. Cuando salió de su habitación, me quede mirando completamente embaucada cómo era recibido por Billy y todo lo que sucedía a continuación, como si estuviese viendo un video casero en directo.

La imagen del corazón vino a mi mente irremediablemente. Esa mancha marrón había cubierto casi la mitad del mismo. No sabía lo que era, sin embargo, seguía estando segura. Eso no podía ser odio, porque Jacob jamás me odiaría, nuestro vínculo era irrompible, mágico, espiritual e intenso. Y la profecía me lo había ratificado.

**_…forjarán un vínculo que ningún ser podrá deshacer._**

Sí. Y esa profecía tenía que cumplirse.


	30. Diez Meses: ¡Corre!

DIEZ MESES: ¡CORRE! :

El agua caliente le caía en la nuca, repartiéndose después por el resto de su cuerpo. Jacob estaba en la ducha, llevaba un buen rato con las manos apoyadas en la pared y los brazos estirados para inclinarse un poco hacia delante, y su rostro seguía sosteniendo esa amargura de siempre mezclada con esa mirada perdida.

Verlo así me dolía como si me clavasen un puñal, pero verlo y saber de él era una de las pocas cosas que me mantenían cuerda, que mantenían mis esperanzas arriba, lo que me motivaba para seguir luchando. Ya llevaba diez meses aquí, diez insoportables meses.

Estar separada de Jacob era una agonía, me subía por las paredes, me sentía como un drogadicto al que le falta su droga, porque Jake siempre había sido mi droga, lo necesitaba como el oxígeno, y ahora me estaba ahogando, me ahogaba en esta celda. Me pasaba las horas pegada al espejo, sin apartar la vista del mismo ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando se transformaba y salía la niebla, todo con tal de no perderme ni un segundo de su vida, para no perderme ni un segundo de ese privilegio que tenía por poder verlo. No podía escucharlo ni olerlo, pero ver su rostro, aunque bañado en esa amargura, era lo único que me sostenía en este mundo, era lo único que hacía que no me volviese loca, que no terminara rompiendo la reja para tirarme por la ventana.

Jacob parecía estar llevándolo realmente mal. Desde que había regresado a La Push, todavía no lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez, ni siquiera una mueca, ni siquiera una ligera curva de su labio. Cuando regresaba de patrullar, siempre se marchaba solo, y nunca se iba a las playas, ni a First Beach, ni a Rialto Beach, ni siquiera a la playa más alejada, Hole in the Wall. Seguramente le traían demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que ahora le resultaban muy dolorosos. En cambio, se internaba en el bosque y siempre iba al mismo sitio, se sentaba en una roca que quedaba debajo de un abeto enorme y centenario y se pasaba allí horas, con la mirada perdida y ese rostro angustiado, él también parecía sufrir esos horribles pinchazos en el estómago, hasta que se hacía de noche y regresaba a casa de Billy, caminando como un alma en pena entre la negrura. No había vuelto a pisar nuestra preciosa casita desde que yo me había marchado, ahora volvía a vivir con Billy. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco, porque por lo menos cenaba con su padre y no dormía solo.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero Billy parecía intentar animarlo continuamente, aunque sin éxito. Jacob siempre terminaba levantándose de la mesa, enfadado, y encerrándose en su cuarto para tirarse en la cama y quedarse con el mismo rostro del bosque, a oscuras.

También sabía que seguía trabajando para el señor Farrow y, por primera vez, podía ver todo lo que hacía allí, cómo se metía debajo de los coches para arreglar algo, cómo trabajaba dentro del compartimento del motor, cómo cambiaba alguna pieza, cómo eran sus compañeros… y también lo guapo que estaba con ese mono de trabajo gris y esa camiseta blanca que siempre terminaban llenos de grasa.

Entre nosotros parecía seguir habiendo esa telepatía y sincronización, incluso estando tan lejos el uno del otro, sin poder vernos y con esa diferencia horaria, era increíble. Al poco de que él regresara a La Push con ese pelo largo, un día me dio por pensar en que me parecía que estaba más guapo con el cabello corto. Al día siguiente se fue a la peluquería y se lo cortó.

La telepatía también se había hecho evidente el día de nuestro aniversario. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ver ese horizonte amaneciendo de Rialto Beach, como habíamos hecho en nuestro pasado aniversario, y ese día fue el único que Jacob pisó esa arena de piedrecillas, para ver salir el sol. No vi el amanecer en el mar, pero pude verlo en su rostro, aunque ambos terminamos llorando, él con angustia y dolor, yo con añoranza, frustración, rabia y tristeza por verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

Las navidades habían sido horribles. Jake sólo se había unido a Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Paul, Rachel, Sam, Emily y los niños para cenar en casa de mi abuelo, y pareció ausente durante toda la cena. Nada más terminar, se marchó y se fue a casa de Billy él solo para tirarse en la cama con ese rostro amargado. Yo las pasé encerrada en esta celda de la que solamente salía para comer delante de Razvan, aunque Teresa me había traído una cena algo especial y se había quedado conmigo un ratito para hacerme compañía, luego, había hecho lo mismo con Helen.

Me di cuenta de que mis padres no habían estado en casa de Charlie, eso era extraño, y mi abuelo parecía preocupado por algo, aparte de estarlo por Jacob, lo cual se le notaba un montón. Eso se añadió a mis esperanzas. Tal vez Charlie viera que pasaba algo raro y lo investigase. Además, llamaba a mi madre casi todos los días, y alguna vez querría hablar conmigo, ¿no? Charlie no estaba hechizado, y si yo no estaba para hablar con él, tenía que ver que pasaba algo. A no ser que el hechizo fuera tan extremadamente potente que también hechizase a la gente sólo por escuchar la voz.

Esto también hizo que me acordase de otra cosa en la que no había caído, había estado demasiado distraída pensando en cómo fugarme de aquí con Helen, Teresa y ese corazón, sin embargo, tantos meses encerrada dan para mucho. Mi familia de Denali. Ellos estaban invitados a la boda, ellos tampoco estaban hechizados, y ellos sí que sabían que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, que nuestra relación sí había ocurrido, que Jacob no se había marchado el día en que nací. No sé quién les diría que la boda se había suspendido, pero eso tenía que haberlos extrañado, y seguramente habían llamado a mi familia para preguntar el por qué. Mi familia de Denali también querría hablar conmigo, y, al igual que con Charlie, tenían que ver que pasaba algo extraño, ya tenían que haberlo visto.

Todo esto me llenaba de más esperanza, pero el que hubieran pasado diez meses me desconcertaba mucho. ¿Por qué nadie había venido a buscarme? ¿Es que todavía no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Acaso era cierto que el hechizo fuese tan poderoso? No sé, me costaba creerlo, sin embargo, yo seguía aquí, presa.

Estábamos a mediados de abril, y otra cosa que acababa de descubrir es que sin Jacob a mi lado, mi celo no existía. Bueno, era lógico, si no lo olía a él, esa llamada no se producía.

Algo que también pasó por mi cabeza un par de veces fue la plantación de Drakaeas Glyptodon, aunque solamente un par de veces, pues ese era el menor de nuestros problemas. Si todo salía bien y conseguíamos escapar de aquí, y lográbamos ayudar a mi familia y a Jacob, siempre se podía volver a Australia a buscar más semillas, con lo cual, este tema no me importaba demasiado.

Sí, eso si conseguíamos escapar de aquí. Y hoy era el día elegido para intentarlo.

Jacob cerró el grifo y se separó de la pared. Abrió la pequeña mampara y salió de la ducha para coger la toalla y secarse.

Mi corazón palpitaba alocado sólo con verlo y mi estómago era una revolución de mariposas que se peleaban con los pinchazos por conseguir un poco más de protagonismo. Mi mano aferraba el mango del espejo con fuerza mientras los dedos de la otra acariciaban su cristal para intentar tocarlo a él. Era tan guapo, tan perfecto…, y tan, tan especial. No había nadie tan maravilloso como él en todo el universo, nadie. Yo no necesitaba ninguna profecía para saber eso.

En cuanto se vistió, salió del cuarto de baño. Allí aún era por la mañana, así que se preparó un desayuno para él y para Billy y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. No sabía lo que hablaban. Billy sonreía y se esforzaba en mantener una amena conversación para animar a su hijo, sin embargo, Jake no estaba por la labor. Se limitaba a asentir sin dejar de mirar a la comida con ese semblante alicaído y amargo, y se notaba que ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de su padre. Mi mano tuvo que aferrarse a mi estómago para que éste dejase de molestarme.

No aguantaba más, esto era una agonía, era una muerte en vida. Necesitaba ir con él, tirarme a sus brazos para decirle que lo amaba con toda mi alma, besarlo con pasión, decirle que todo era un horrible hechizo y terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Sí, tenía que ir junto a él ya. Y hoy era el día. Después de tantos meses esperando, por fin había llegado el día propicio para realizar nuestro plan. Hoy nos marcharíamos de este maldito castillo.

Me costó, pero tuve que dejar de observar el espejo para terminar con mi espionaje. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora requería toda mi concentración. Le di un beso a Jacob, dejé de mirar el espejo para que se apagase, me levanté de la silla y vacié el bajo de mi colchón.

Esas malditas enaguas por fin me iban a servir para algo. Alcé la falda de mi vestido y anudé la enagua por dos lados, de modo que creé una especie bolsa marsupial. Guardé en ella el espejo y los planos que habíamos realizado, después, bajé la falda y la aplané bien para que no se notase nada.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé el panorama. Era perfecto, la niebla lo cubría todo. El bosque se ocultaba bajo una nube densa que se extendía e invadía cada centímetro, tan sólo se salvaban las copas de los árboles más altos.

Puede que Elger, Axel y Duncan se conocieran estos bosques de memoria, pero ellos no estaban por aquí. Razvan los había enviado a Boston para que siguieran buscando a Ryam, tema que seguía poniéndolo histérico, pues continuaban sin tener rastro de él. Los gigantes no se conocían el bosque, ya que siempre estaban en su caseta de piedra, y los demás guardias apenas salían del castillo, tan sólo para cazar, si bien se iban a los pueblos de los alrededores y siempre iban por la misma ruta. Natasha era la encargada de traer las provisiones para que comiéramos Helen y yo, pero lo hacía una vez al mes, y, según Teresa, ella también seguía la misma ruta que los guardias, ruta que teníamos marcada en el plano para no seguirla, no fuera a ser que nos encontrásemos con alguno de estos vampiros por el camino. Sin embargo, nosotras éramos las únicas junto con los tres ayudantes de Razvan que conocíamos el bosque como la palma de la mano.

Mi ventana daba a una zona del bosque y la de Helen daba a la otra, así que las veces que Teresa me había llevado hasta su celda, había estudiado esa zona y la había añadido al plano. No es por presumir, pero mis dibujos eran perfectos. No teníamos el bosque entero, pero por lo menos era lo justo para tener un margen suficiente de ventaja y poder escapar. Tampoco sabíamos qué había más allá de nuestro plano, si había un pueblo, una ciudad, o nada, sin embargo, lo importante era escapar de aquí. Otra cosa que nos preocupaba era Teresa y un posible contacto con humanos. Con Helen y conmigo se controlaba bastante bien, aunque había veces que le costaba y tenía que terminar alejándose de nosotras. Pero no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar si conseguíamos llegar a una ciudad o pueblo donde hay humanos por todas partes. Tendríamos que ayudarla a que se controlase, y eso no iba a ser fácil. Puede que tuviéramos que cazar algún animal por el camino para que ella saciara un poco su sed, claro, eso si no nos estaban persiguiendo y podíamos hacerlo.

La puerta me hizo salir de mi mundo.

Mi labio estuvo a punto de curvarse hacia arriba cuando vi a Zhanna, pero fui capaz de reprimirlo. Que ella estuviese aquí, en vez de Teresa, quería decir que todo empezaba como habíamos planeado. Teresa se tenía que encargar de sacar a Helen de su habitación para conducirla abajo con la excusa de que el inodoro no funcionaba. La llevaría al patio para que atendiese a esos defectos humanos y esperarían allí.

- Razvan te espera para pasear – me anunció Zhanna con prepotencia.  
- ¿Dónde está Teresa? – le pregunté para disimular.  
- Teresa está ocupada.  
- Ah, vaya.  
- Vamos – me azuzó ella, agarrándome del brazo para empezar a caminar.

Me sacó de la habitación, arrastrándome, y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Ahora venía la segunda parte del plan.

- ¡Ay! – grité de repente.  
- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! – se quejó ella, tirando de mí para seguir descendiendo.  
- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Mi tobillo, me lo he torcido! – lloriqueé, fingiendo una cara de dolor que me salía muy bien y agachándome un poco para tocármelo.  
- ¡No será para tanto! – protestó, cabreada -. ¡Muévete, Razvan te está esperando para pasear!

Pero Razvan no me esperaba para nada. Teresa se lo había inventado y le había dado una orden falsa a Zhanna.

- ¡Ay, no, no puedo! – me lamenté -. ¡Me duele mucho, creo que es un esguince!  
- ¡Estúpida semihumana! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago contigo?! ¡Razvan se va a enfadar si no vas con él!

A ella lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Razvan hacia ella, por no cuidarme como debía.

- Llévame a la enfermería – le sugerí, siguiendo con mi farsa de dolor -. Yo sé un poco de primeros auxilios, puedo hacerme un vendaje. Así podré pasear con él.  
- Aquí no hay enfermería – resopló con un evidente semblante de preocupación por su pellejo -. Y tampoco tenemos vendas.  
- Pues a cualquier sitio donde haya paños o algo, pero rápido, por favor, me duele mucho… - me quejé, lloriqueando.  
- Está bien, te llevaré al cuarto de la limpieza, allí hay paños – accedió de mal humor, cogiéndome del brazo otra vez para bajar las escaleras -. Pero hazte ese vendaje rápido.  
- ¡Ay, despacio! – sollocé.

La vampiro volvió a resoplar y me levantó del suelo para echarme sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

- ¡Te bajaré yo! ¡Si no, estaremos toda la tarde en estas escaleras! – protestó, ya corriendo hacia abajo.

No pareció notar el espejo que tenía escondido. Esto iba bien.

Bajó como una exhalación y siguió por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – quiso saber el guardia de media melena castaño oscuro que escondía detrás de las orejas.

Ahora ya sabía que se llamaba Keiler.

Éste era uno de los que vigilaba los pasillos.

- Nada, que se ha hecho un esguince – le reveló ella, enojada -. Voy a llevarla al cuarto de la limpieza, dice que sabe primeros auxilios. Se va a hacer un vendaje con un paño.  
- De acuerdo – asintió él, volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia.

Zhanna siguió caminando con diligencia por esos oscuros pasillos y llegamos al cuarto de la limpieza. Me dejó sentada en una especie de meseta y se dirigió a un armario bastante viejo.

- ¿Pero, qué? ¡¿Dónde están todos los paños?! – inquirió, abriendo y cerrando puertas y cajones con mal humor.  
- Rápido, Razvan me está esperando – le apremié.

Se dio la vuelta, nerviosamente, y se quedó mirándome un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

- En fin, no creo que puedas ir a ninguna parte con ese pie – habló finalmente. Eso se creía ella, qué ilusa -. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar un paño – afirmó.  
- Date prisa, Razvan me está esperando – repetí, fingiendo mi cara de dolor.

La suya de nerviosismo lo decía todo. Salió despedida del cuarto de limpieza y cerró la puerta.

Bien, tocaba la tercera parte del plan.

Me bajé de la meseta con prisas y abrí la puerta de bajo mueble que estaba en la parte inferior de esa encimera. Como me había dicho Teresa, solamente había un bote de lejía y otro detergente. Los aparté a un lado y empujé la pared del fondo. La piedra se movió sin problemas y el hueco que Teresa me había preparado estos meses quedó abierto.

Me metí en el mueble, me arrastré y me colé por el hueco con presteza. Esos faldones me lo pusieron un poco difícil, pero lo conseguí. Una vez que salí a la estancia de al lado, me di la vuelta e inserté medio cuerpo dentro del bajo mueble para cerrar la puerta. Salí hacia atrás, ayudándome de los codos, y volví a colocar la piedra en su sitio.

Estaba en el comedor. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta que daba al salón, no tenía tiempo que perder. Teresa y Helen ya debían de estar esperándome donde habíamos quedado.

Entré rápidamente y me acerqué a la mesa. Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando vi la caja metálica. No me hacía falta abrirla, pues podía escuchar los fuertes y pausados latidos perfectamente, pero preferí asegurarme. Abrí la caja y vi el corazón.

La mancha marrón oscuro ocupaba casi todo el órgano, solamente se salvaba una porción del lado superior izquierdo. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para afligirme, Zhanna no iba a tardar mucho más en regresar al cuarto de limpieza y descubrir que yo no estaba. Cerré la caja, la guardé en la bolsa que había hecho dentro de mi falda y salí del salón volando, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio, asegurándome de no hacer ruido, y asomé la cabeza ligeramente, lo justo para comprobar que Keiler, que vigilaba ese pasillo, acababa de girar la esquina para hacerlo con el contiguo. Mis latidos y mi olor no lo extrañaron, pues sabía que yo estaba por allí. Sólo que él se pensaba que estaba en el cuarto de limpieza, y no tardaría mucho en descubrir que mi pulso venía de otro lado. Tenía que darme prisa.

Sólo tenía dos segundos hasta que él volviera a girar la esquina.

Salí despedida del comedor, con la mano aplastando la caja y el espejo para que no chocaran entre sí e hicieran sonido alguno, y las puntas de mis pies cruzaron la esquina contraria a la del vampiro con el sigilo propio de un gato.

La voz de Zhanna distrajo lo suficiente a Keiler, creo que gracias a eso, no me oyó, y escuché cómo éste corría hacia el cuarto de limpieza gritando qué pasaba.

Yo lo hice por el pasillo y me metí por otra puerta rápidamente. Teresa y Helen me esperaban en ese patio, saqué los planos de debajo de mi falda y se los pasé a Helen. No hubo palabras, no teníamos tiempo. Teresa llevaba a Helen en su espalda, echamos a correr y lo cruzamos a toda velocidad. Incluso pasamos por delante de la caseta de piedra donde se encontraban los gigantes de Razvan, que todavía no habían recibido ninguna orden.

Llegamos a otra puerta que daba a otro pasillo. Teresa la abrió con más delicadeza que yo y se asomó brevemente. Contó tres segundos, enseñándonos los gestos de sus dedos, y salimos como balas para cruzar la esquina antes de que el guardia que cubría esa zona llegara.

Acto seguido entramos en el cuarto de las sirvientas. Un paso, un paso más y estábamos en el pasillo sin salida del pasadizo.

Sin embargo, mi pulsera vibró, avisándome. Un problema se nos presentó en cuanto cruzamos esa puerta. Y era bastante gordo.

Alina. Alina se encontraba allí y nos atrapo con las manos en la masa.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – nos detuvo, mosqueada, seguramente por las voces que ya había escuchado de Zhanna y de Keiler en el otro extremo.

Teresa dejó a Helen en el suelo y ambas se agazaparon.

- ¡Vamos, corran! – exclamó, lanzándose hacia Alina.  
- ¡No van a escapar de aquí! – gritó ésta, arrojándose por nosotras.  
- ¡No! – chilló Teresa.

Pero yo tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no tenía pensado rendirme. Nos había costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, planearlo todo, esperar a este momento propicio para poder realizar nuestro plan. Y tenía que ir a buscar a Jacob para ayudarlo.

Jacob. ¡Jacob! ¡JACOB!

¡Él era lo primero para mí! ¡Y por él moriría, si era preciso!

Me lancé por esa arpía como un perro rabioso, me daba igual no poder transformarme, sentía tanta rabia, tanto odio por todos estos meses, que saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde.

Hasta mi aro de cuero estaba ansioso.

- ¡Nessie! – gritó Helen, con su cuerpo lleno de convulsiones.

Las dos chocamos, aunque yo terminé en el suelo, pues ella era más fuerte, aún así, no me importó. Mis artes marciales me servían para algo, y Teresa y Helen estaban ahí para ayudarme. Empujé su estómago con mis piernas y la separé de mí, lanzándola un poco hacia atrás. Teresa la cogió por detrás y la encarceló con sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! – gruñó Alina, revolviéndose.  
- ¡Vamos, vayanse! – nos exhortó Teresa.  
- ¡No sin ti! – me negué, levantándome súbitamente.

Podía escuchar los pasos de varios guardias viniendo hacia aquí.

Salté como una leona y agarré la cabeza de Alina con ambas manos.

- ¡No! – chilló ella.

Pero no tuve compasión, habían sido demasiados meses, demasiados meses sin Jacob. Sentí el fuego en mi interior, era una llamarada colérica, sádica, y, aunque no llegó a pasar de la mitad de mi espalda, fue suficiente para llenarme de adrenalina.

Tiré con todas mis fuerzas mientras emitía un grito de rabia desgarrador y desmembré su cabeza con saña, tirándola al suelo. Ésta rodó un par de metros y se paró cuando se topó con la pared. Sus ojos rojos quedaron abiertos, con un gesto sorprendido y horrorizado.

Helen y Teresa se quedaron paralizadas por un instante.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – grité.

Tiré de Helen y de Teresa, que soltó el cuerpo de Alina, y obligué a que se despertasen para que echasen a correr conmigo.

Por fin, reaccionaron y salimos volando por la otra puerta del cuarto de las sirvientas, la cual daba al pasillo del pasadizo.

Teresa no perdió tiempo. Enseguida detectó la puerta de piedra y la corrió hacia un lado. La salida quedó abierta. La salida hacia el exterior. La salida hacia mi vida, hacia Jacob.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – gritó uno de los guardias desde el cuarto de las sirvientas.

Las tres nos metimos en el pasadizo y Teresa volvió a cerrar la puerta de piedra antes de llevar a Helen a su espalda y de que echáramos a correr por ese estrecho túnel de piedra caliza.

Pudimos escuchar las voces de los guardias en el pasillo sin salida, estaban buscando la entrada al pasadizo.

Apretamos el paso y los dientes y seguimos volando por esa sucesión de túneles húmedos y oscuros que parecían un laberinto.

Algo claro comenzó a verse al final del pasadizo.

- ¡La salida! – clamó Helen.

Seguimos corriendo, yo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, Teresa esperando un poco por mí, y el hueco iluminado que daba al bosque se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, ya se podía ver cómo la niebla entraba por él. Hasta que por fin llegamos a esa salida.

Teresa atravesó el hueco con Helen y acto seguido me lancé a hacerlo yo.

Mi cuerpo chocó con la nada y me caí hacia atrás, del impacto.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – inquirió Teresa, parándose para mirar.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

- ¡No! ¡No puedo pasar! – le desvelé, desesperada, tocando la barrera transparente que tenía delante.  
- ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! – gritó Helen.  
- ¡No puedo! – sollocé con impotencia, empujando la barrera con el hombro.  
- ¡Se han ido por aquí! – oí que hablaban los guardias por los túneles.  
- ¡Rápido!

No, no podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando. No ahora que habíamos llegado hasta aquí. Habíamos trabajado tanto durante estos meses, habíamos esperado tanto…

Jacob, mi Jacob, mi amor.

Tenía que curar este corazón como fuera, tenía que llegar a él, tenía que abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba…

Pero volvía a estar atrapada, por más que golpeaba la barrera, no podía hacer nada, era inútil.

Mi pulsera no dejaba de vibrar.

Miré a Helen y a Teresa.

Yo no podía salir de aquí, pero ellas sí, tenían que hacerlo. Razvan no encontraba a Ryam y puede que dentro de poco Helen ya no le resultase necesaria, ella cada vez corría más peligro. Y Teresa tenía que marcharse para encontrarse con su hija. No podían quedarse aquí por mi culpa.

- Marchense – hablé con nerviosismo y frustración, pero con determinación.  
- ¡No, yo no me pienso ir de aquí sin ti! – se opuso Helen con una mezcolanza de enfado y agonía en su rostro.

No podía perder el tiempo discutiendo con ella, los guardias se acercaban a toda velocidad.

- Vayan a buscar a mi familia, hablen con Alice, expliquenselo todo, ella sabrá qué hacer – les pedí, mirándoles con convicción.  
- ¡No! – protestó Helen entre lágrimas.

Teresa me observaba con angustia, no sabía qué hacer.

Saqué la caja de mis faldones a toda prisa y traté de pasarla por la barrera, pero no había forma.

- Rayos – mascullé.  
- ¡Por aquí! – escuché que gritaban ya muy cerca.  
- Confío en ustedes – afirmé con determinación.  
- ¡No, Nessie! – lloró Helen, revolviéndose en la espalda de Teresa para intentar llegar a mí.  
- ¡¿A qué estás esperando?! – le grité a Teresa con enfado -. ¡Vete ya! ¡Corre! – le ordené.

La vampiro me observó una última vez con unas lágrimas que no salían de sus dulces ojos, aunque también dejaron ver el temple y una firmeza que me aseguraba que confiara en ella. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y echó a correr hacia el bosque, internándose en la niebla mientras Helen chillaba y lloraba, estirando la mano para llegar a mí.

Ese rostro y esa mano reclamándome fue lo último que vi antes de que desaparecieran entre la densa bruma.

Dejé que salieran mis lágrimas y, cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía a todos aquellos vampiros encima.

- ¿Dónde creías que ibas, eh? – dijo Keiler en un tono arrogante, sujetándome del brazo de mala manera.

Cuando me giró, vi a Razvan.

Su semblante mostraba la decepción y la cólera. Se acercó a mí con premura y se quedó a un palmo.

- ¡Maldita terca! – gritó, propinándome un bofetón en la cara con el dorso de su mano de hierro.

Mi cara se ladeó, del fuerte golpe, el cual me dolió muchísimo.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! – les increpó a los demás, furioso -. ¡Vayan tras ellas! ¡Rápido!  
- ¡No! – grité, llorando.

Los guardias obedecieron sus órdenes sin vacilar y atravesaron la barrera como si nada, desapareciendo en la niebla igual que si fueran rayos.

- ¡Tú no saldrás de esa habitación hasta la boda! – aseguró entre dientes, abalanzando sus manos hacia la caja metálica.  
- ¡No! ¡No! – chillé, forcejeando con él para que no me la quitara.

Pero era imposible. Terminó arrebatándomela, por mucho que luché, y me estranguló el brazo para hacerme caminar.

- ¡No! – lloré, intentando hacer fuerza con las piernas y los pies para resistirme.

Razvan me arrastró unos metros y terminó cogiéndome, harto, para lanzarme sobre su hombro de la misma forma que había hecho Zhanna para llevarme al cuarto de limpieza.

Entonces, él sí que notó el espejo que reposaba bajo mi faldón.

- ¿Qué es esto? – quiso saber, enfadado, bajándome.

Me empujó contra la pared y, sin darme tiempo ni a pestañear, metió la mano bajo mi falda y sacó el espejo de mano.

- ¡No, dámelo, es mío! – chillé, lanzándome a él para recuperarlo.

Razvan me dio otro manotazo y mi espalda se estampó contra la pared. Me quedé sin aire un par de segundos por el fuerte choque.

- ¡Es ese maldito espejo mágico que tiré en el sótano! – masculló, apretando los dientes con más que rabia. Luego, me miró con certidumbre -. ¡Esa condenada de Teresa pagará por su traición!  
- ¡No, déjala en paz!

El vampiro observó el espejo con ira durante un instante y después dirigió a mí la misma mirada.

- Lo has estado usando para verlo a él, ¿no es cierto? – gruñó.

No le contesté, me limité a levantar la barbilla con un orgullo rabioso.

Razvan rechinó los dientes y volvió a cogerme en volandas para correr por el túnel a la vez que yo gritaba y le pegaba puñetazos en la espalda.

Salimos del pasadizo. Todo a mi alrededor pasó a la velocidad de la luz, tan sólo se veían líneas de color gris, de las paredes, y otras de color rojo anaranjado, de las antorchas con fuego. En menos de un minuto, el furioso vampiro recorrió todos los pasillos y las escaleras que daban a mi celda.

La puerta ya estaba abierta. Entró, se paró y me tiró al suelo, donde caí de espaldas y me hice bastante daño.

- Te quedarás aquí hasta la boda – murmuró con ira.

Vi horrorizada cómo su mano arrojaba el espejo con saña. El impacto que esa imagen me provocó hizo que viera la escena como si pasara a cámara lenta. El espejo se estampó en la superficie de piedra cruelmente y en una milésima de segundo se redujo a pedazos, que se esparcieron por todas partes. Algunos trozos del cristal llegaron hasta mí y otros se metieron debajo del camastro.

- ¡NOOOO! – chillé, llorando.

El labio de Razvan se curvó hacia arriba, satisfecho, y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Me quedé en el suelo, llorando durante un rato, y cogí uno de los cristales. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, al observarlo, la imagen de Jacob salió. Me fijé en el resto de trocitos. Todos reflejaban las mismas escenas, sólo que, dependiendo del tamaño, la imagen se cortaba más o menos.

Me sequé las lágrimas con premura y esperanza y busqué el trozo más grande. Me levanté, me senté en la silla y observé a Jacob con ese pedazo de espejo roto.  
Estaba en el taller trabajando, con ese traje gris y esa camiseta que ya no era tan blanca debido a la grasa. Estaba tan guapo.

Su rostro llevaba esa amargura, pero aún así, verlo me hizo sonreír.

Sí, tenía que ser fuerte. Por él.

No podía perder la esperanza. Teresa y Helen habían conseguido escapar. Nuestro plan no había salido tan mal. Yo seguía encerrada, pero ellas ya estaban fuera. Ellas avisarían a mi familia.

Seguí mirando la película de mi futuro marido y recé para que mis amigas consiguieran huir de allí.

Por favor, Teresa, corre…, pensé con todas mis fuerzas.


	31. Fantasmas (Alice)

DIEZ MESES Y MEDIO: VERDAD

(PARÉNTESIS)  
ALICE

UN MES DESPUÉS DEL SECUESTRO: FANTASMAS.

- Vamos, Alice, llegaremos tarde – me apremió Bells, que ya estaba cogida de la mano de Edward, preparada para salir por la puerta volando.  
- Sí, y hoy es la última representación – se quejó él.  
- Un momentito, tengo que coger el bolso – dije, llevando mis pasos hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿Y dónde lo tienes? – quiso saber Jazz, impaciente.  
- En el dormitorio – se me adelantó Ed, suspirando.

No les hice caso, subí los peldaños sin que esos tacones apenas llegasen a tocarlos y enseguida llegué a la habitación. Cogí el bolso de la butaca y salí con rapidez de allí.

Pero entonces, algo me detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Todas las puertas del mismo se cerraron con sonoros portazos, empezando con la del dormitorio del que acababa de salir y siguiendo con el resto de puertas, que se estamparon contra el marco una tras otra, como las fichas de un dominó.

Noté una presencia pasando a mi lado como una exhalación y me quedé más paralizada de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué había sido eso?

- Alice – escuché que resoplaba Jasper.  
- Ya… ya bajo – murmuré, todavía perpleja por lo que había pasado.

Miré a mi alrededor, escudriñando cada palmo del pasillo para ver si volvía a pasar algo. Pero no ocurrió, así que reinicié la marcha de nuevo y descendí las escaleras, aunque esta vez un poco más despacio.

Jasper enseguida se dio cuenta de mi semblante, si bien Edward ya lo vio todo en mi mente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó este último con gesto extrañado -. ¿Por qué estás así?  
- Todas las puertas del pasillo se cerraron solas con un portazo, ¿no las han oído? – le recordé y expliqué para los demás.  
- No – negó Jazz, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Edward.  
- ¿Qué portazos? – inquirió Bella con el mismo gesto.  
- ¿No los han escuchado? Fueron muy fuertes.  
- No, no hemos oído nada – reiteró Bells.

Pestañeé, perpleja.

- Pues se cerraron solas, Ed, tú puedes verlo.  
- No veo nada de eso en tu cabeza – me contradijo, observándome con algo de preocupación -. Lo único que veo es que cogiste el bolso y te paraste en el pasillo.  
- ¿Y no ves que se cerraron las puertas? – interrogué, sorprendida -. Lo estoy recordando ahora mismo.  
- Solamente veo que te paraste en el pasillo – repitió él.  
- Qué raro… - murmuré, llevando mi mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

¿Por qué Ed no podía ver eso? El caso es que esta situación me recordaba a algo, pero no sabía a qué. Era algo que Renesmee me había contado, sin embargo, seguía sin recordarlo…

Y las puertas, ¿por qué se habían cerrado de ese modo? ¿Podría ser que hubiera…?

- ¿Fantasmas? – cuestionó Edward con una sonrisita burlona, adelantándose a mis propios pensamientos.  
- ¿Crees que hay fantasmas en la casa? – se rió Bella.  
- No soy tonta, ¿saben? No me asusto porque se hayan cerrado unas puertas, es que, además, he notado una presencia – afirmé, bajando mi mano para cruzarme de brazos, indignada por la falta de confianza que me procesaban.  
- Si Alice lo dice, es cierto – secundó Jazz.  
- Gracias, cielo – le sonreí, y le di un beso en los labios.  
- Vamos, no me dirás que porque se hayan cerrado unas puertas, según tú – matizó Ed con intención -, ya va a haber fantasmas.  
- Te repito que noté una presencia, una especie de brisa pasando a mi lado como una exhalación – reiteré, molesta por su actitud.  
- Sería una corriente, Alice – le acompañó Bella, sonriendo, aunque en ella no había ninguna burla.

Me mordí el labio al ponerme a pensar.

Jazz se quedó mirándome, esperando mi reacción. Él tenía confianza plena en mí, si yo decía que se caía el cielo, me creería.

Esto era muy, muy raro, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que parte de razón a Edward no le faltaba. Tal vez hubiera exagerado un poco y sólo hubiese sido una corriente de aire, como había dicho Bells. Y puede que ellos estuviesen distraídos cuando sucedieron los portazos, aunque me seguía extrañando que Ed no pudiese verlos en mi mente.

Edward suspiró, cansado, cuando leyó mis últimos pensamientos.

- Llegaremos tarde – repitió por enésima vez.  
- Sí, será mejor que nos marchemos, Alice – me dijo Jasper, tomando mi mano -. Los demás ya deben de llevar un buen rato esperando en la puerta del teatro.  
- Tienes razón – exhalé, asintiendo -. Debemos irnos ahora.  
- Llegaremos más rápido a pie – afirmó Edward, ya caminando hacia la puerta junto a Bella.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

- ¿Y Renesmee no viene al final? – pregunté.  
- No, ha quedado con su novio – contestó Bells -. Creo que van a ir al cine o algo así.  
- Ah.

No sé por qué, la imagen de Jacob Black me vino a la cabeza de repente. Qué tontería.

Edward abrió la puerta y los cuatro salimos al exterior. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos volando por el bosque.

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejada. Me quedé mirando cómo salía el sol por lo Montes Chugach, pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa noche con las puertas, en esa dudosa presencia que había pasado por mi lado, en por qué Edward no había visto nada en mi mente. Hasta que los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron por mi cuello, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – me preguntó, sentándose en la tumbona de al lado.  
- Nada. Sólo estaba viendo el amanecer mientras pensaba – le contesté, suspirando.  
- ¿Y en qué pensabas?  
- En lo de los portazos.  
- ¿Todavía sigues dándole vueltas al asunto?

Su pregunta no fue malintencionada, sino todo lo contrario. Jazz sabía tan bien como yo que eso había sido algo muy extraño, y que yo tenía razón. Había algo sobrenatural en todo esto, aunque aún no sabía lo que era.

- Sí – le confesé sin dudarlo ni un instante -. No fue una corriente, Jazz. Ustedes no los escucharon, y Edward tampoco puede verlo en mi mente. Todo esto es muy raro.  
- Sí, lo es – asintió, mirando a esas montañas llenas de luces y sombras creadas por el sol.

Entonces, de repente, algo serpenteó delante de mis narices a una velocidad increíble, digna de un vampiro, y se quedó frente a mí.

Podía notarlo, sentirlo, estaba ahí, justo delante. Podía ver cómo la transparencia de esa presencia no era nítida, pues lo que dejaba ver a través de ella se veía algo borroso, y eso hacía que pudiese percibir su silueta perfectamente.

Me quedé muda y quieta, de la estupefacción, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Pero, de pronto, una mano, de distinta procedencia e iguales características, se posó en mi hombro. Me levanté súbitamente, a la defensiva, y las dos presencias desaparecieron con rapidez. Jasper saltó de su tumbona, alertado por mi extraña reacción, con la misma postura y retiró su labio automáticamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber, sin cambiar de actitud a la vez que miraba alrededor, vigilante.

Dejé mi postura, pues ya se habían ido, aunque seguí en alerta.

- Algo me ha tocado el hombro – desvelé con los ojos aún abiertos de par en par.  
- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó, irguiéndose él también.  
- ¿No las has visto?  
- ¿Que?  
- Son dos presencias, Jazz, las he sentido – le revelé, empezando a pasear de aquí para allá sin parar.  
- ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que hay fantasmas en la casa?

Me paré y me quedé frente a él.

- Sí – afirmé con convicción.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Hay que llamar a un… sacerdote para que nos limpie la casa?

Me resultaba raro ver a Jasper hablando de estas cosas con esa seriedad, pero él me entendía y jamás dudaba de mí. Siempre había sido así.

- No, con eso sólo conseguiremos enfadarlos – declaré -. Lo mejor es averiguar qué es lo que quieren.  
- Es lo que faltaba – intervino Edward de repente, con una sonrisita que no me gustó nada -. Justo lo que le gusta a Alice, todo ese mundo paranormal. Seguro que tú vas a ser la encargada de averiguar qué es lo que quieren esos dos fantasmas.

Los demás no tardaron en aparecer en el porche, aunque ellos iban vestidos, no como él y Bella, que tenían el traje de baño puesto para darse un chapuzón en la piscina.

- Por supuesto – sonreí -. Ellos han venido a pedirme ayuda, por eso soy la única que los veo.  
- Sigo sin ver nada de eso en tu mente – manifestó, ahora más serio, mientras tomaba de la mano a Bells y se dirigía a la piscina.  
- Claro que no, ellos bloquean tu don para que tú no puedas verlos.  
- Genial, tenemos fantasmas en la casa – sonrió Em -. Esto se pone interesante – y se frotó las manos.  
- ¿Y son buenos o malos? – quiso saber Renesmee, riéndose.  
- Bueno, ya está bien de bromitas, ¿no? – protesté, cruzándome de brazos -. Estoy hablando en serio, y Jazz ha sido testigo.  
- Lo he sido – ratificó él.  
- Está bien, está bien – asintió Edward, aunque seguía con esa sonrisita que me sacaba de quicio -. Si tú dices que hay fantasmas, será que los hay.  
- ¡Vamos, tírate ya! – exclamó Bella, empujándolo hacia el agua.

Mi hermanastro se cayó de espaldas y se hundió en el líquido. Se sentó en el suelo de la piscina y se quedó esperando a su mujer, que no tardó nada en zambullirse junto a él.

Mientras ambos se quedaban en el fondo para hacerse carantoñas, yo agarré a Jasper de la mano y me metí en la casa, enfadada, soltando todo tipo de maleficios mentales para que Ed los escuchara.

Me daba igual lo que pensaran. Aquí había dos presencias, las había sentido, una de ellas me había tocado el hombro.  
Y yo iba a investigar qué es lo que querían de mí.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS DEL SECUESTRO: CHARLIE.

El estridente ruido del teléfono inalámbrico comenzó a sonar en el salón. Me acerqué con presteza y lo descolgué.

- ¿Diga?  
- Hola, Alice, soy Charlie, ¿está Bella?  
- Oh, vaya, lo siento, Charlie, acaba de salir con Ed – le contesté, soplándole a mis uñas para que el esmalte se secara más rápido.  
- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Está por ahí?  
- ¿Quién? – pregunté, extrañada.

Ese nombre me sonaba de algo, pero ahora no caía.

- Renesmee, quién va a ser.

Pestañeé, algo confusa. Por alguna razón, empecé a sentirme rara, había algo que intentaba recordar y no venía a mi cabeza, y eso era muy extraño.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, comencé a tener una visión, y me quedé perpleja por lo que salía en ella. No se veía nada bien, en realidad, todo era confuso, los flashes iban y venían sin control ni orden alguno, y las imágenes apenas se veían, eran muy borrosas, casi inexistentes, y era así porque Jacob Black aparecía en ellas. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más me chocó, sino que también salía Renesmee.

Jacob y Renesmee.

¿Cómo podía tener una visión sobre Jacob Black? ¿Y sobre Renesmee? A él no podía verlo, y a ella tampoco. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tenía una visión en la que salía él? ¿Por qué salía junto a Renesmee?

El auricular del teléfono fue descendiendo poco a poco a medida que mi mano lo soltaba, y se quedó trabado en mi hombro. Las imágenes que conseguía discernir me dejaron con la boca abierta.

En las imágenes de la visión Jacob Black y Renesmee se abrazaban y se besaban. En todas. Todas las imágenes mostraban lo mismo, sólo que en diferentes situaciones y ambientes. Ellos eran felices juntos, la felicidad que ellos desbordaban y una energía prodigiosa que emanaban nos contagiaban al resto de nosotros, incluidos Bella y Edward. Y era un amor diferente, había algo en ellos que jamás había visto en cualquier otra pareja, ni siquiera entre vampiros.

Jacob Black y Renesmee iban a ser pareja en un futuro. Pero, ¿cómo? Si hacía siete años que no sabíamos nada de él…

- ¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?

La voz de Charlie hizo que me despertase y volviera en mí, con la consecuente desaparición de la visión.

Volví a agarrar el auricular con la mano y lo puse en mi oreja. Lo escuchaba perfectamente, pero él tenía que oírme a mí.

- Sí, perdona, Charlie – le respondí, todavía un poco perpleja por la visión -. ¿Qué me decías?  
- Que si se puede poner… Renesmee – se notó que rectificó el nombre.  
- Lo siento, tampoco se encuentra aquí. Ha salido con su novio.  
- Ah, si, ese… novio – murmuró con evidente disgusto.  
- ¿Era por algo importante?  
- ¿Eh? – su voz sonó como si le hubiese interrumpido en mitad de algún pensamiento -. Ah, no, no, sólo quería saber qué día exactamente se van a ir a Denali, para llamar a Bells antes de que se marchen.  
- ¿A Denali? – inquirí sin entender nada.  
- Sí, Bella me dijo que se iban a Denali por Navidad, ¿no es así? – ahora era Charlie el que parecía no comprender.  
- ¿Bella te dijo eso? – pestañeé, confusa.

Pude escuchar una serie de murmullos malhumorados.

- Así que no es verdad – masculló con disgusto -. Bueno, mira, dile que si no quiere venir, que no pasa nada, no tiene por qué inventarse excusas. Pero que para la próxima vez, que me diga la verdad, aunque, bueno, ya la llamaré yo más tarde para hablar con ella – bufó.

No entendía por qué Bella se había inventado eso, pero le seguí la corriente a Charlie para no alimentar más los malos ánimos.

- Ya la regañaré yo también – solté.  
- Bueno, gracias, Alice. En fin – resopló -, tengo que colgar, estoy en la comisaría y tengo un poco de lío.  
- Que tengas un buen día.  
- Eso espero – suspiró -. Por cierto, a ver cuándo arreglan ese teléfono, siempre se corta.  
- ¿Que se corta? – repetí, pestañeando sin parar.  
- Sí, en cuanto se pone Nessie, no sé qué pasa, pero siempre se corta – afirmó, otra vez malhumorado -. Ya no sé si es que lo hace adrede o qué. Hace siglos que no hay forma de hablar con ella, y, encima, ahora le ha dado por no querer telefonos, es el colmo – resopló de nuevo -. Ya sé que no quiere hablar con Jacob, y que tampoco querrá que yo le suelte algún sermón, cosa que no pienso hacer, pero esto de colgarme el teléfono y de no poder contactar con ella de ninguna manera, me desespera – otro suspiro salió por su boca -. En fin, ahora tengo que dejarte, acaban de darnos un aviso. Ya volveré a llamar. Hasta pronto, Alice.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar ante tanto exceso de rara información de la que yo no tenía conocimiento alguno.

- Hasta pronto – murmuré, confusa.

El teléfono comenzó a emitir los pitidos intermitentes cuando Charlie colgó antes que yo.

Todo era muy extraño, pero había una frase que resaltó sobre las demás y que se unía a mi visión, confiriéndole a ésta un poquito más de significado: ya sé que no quiere hablar con Jacob.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Es que acaso se conocían? ¿Alguien los había presentado en alguna ocasión? Sin embargo, eso no podía ser. Jacob la odiaba. Ella había sido el motivo por el cual Bella se había transformado, y eso él nunca se lo perdonaría, por eso se marchó y no volvió a acercarse a nosotros jamás. ¿O sí? ¿O se lo había perdonado? ¿Acaso ahora Jacob quería un encuentro con Renesmee para hablar con ella? ¿Sería para saber de Bella? Quizás él quería decirle algo, y si era así, Renesmee parecía estar al corriente.

Entonces eso quería decir que ella y Jacob se iban a conocer, y, según mi visión, iban a terminar enamorándose. ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Jacob podría enamorarse de la causante de la transformación de Bella? No obstante, Renesmee parecía negarse a hablar con Jacob.

Me mordí el labio, escudriñándome la cabeza. Por alguna razón, había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto, algo que no estaba en el sitio en que tenía que estar. ¿Y qué sermón tendría que soltarle Charlie a Renesmee? ¿Quizás por colgarle el teléfono? ¿Pero por qué iba Renesmee a hacer algo así?

Me vi obligada a salir de mis pensamientos enseguida, pues la puerta de casa se abrió y Renesmee entró en el salón.

- Hola, Alice – me saludó.  
- Ah, hola, cielo – contesté, tratando de volver en mí y todavía con el teléfono en la mano.  
- Voy a mi habitación – me anunció, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que comunicaba nuestra vivienda con la de Ed, Bells y ella -. Se me olvidó la llave de la otra casa, así que entro por aquí.  
- Renesmee, espera un momento – le pedí.

Mi sobrina se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ha llamado Charlie – no pude evitar que me saliese esa voz de regañina -, y me ha dicho que le cuelgas el teléfono cuando te llama.  
- No se lo cuelgo, es que hay problemas en la línea – se excusó de mala gana.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que no quieres hablar con tu abuelo por algo? – inquirí con suspicacia.  
- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? – se rió.

Eso era verdad, y no tenía respuestas para eso.

Renesmee se giró de nuevo para iniciar la marcha, pero yo necesitaba saber otra cosa.

- Espera – le paré otra vez.  
- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – suspiró.  
- ¿Conoces a Jacob Black? – le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.  
- No – me respondió con sequedad.

Su rápida y segura respuesta hizo que me quedase un par de segundos un tanto paralizada, ya que ni siquiera me había preguntado quién era él.

- Pues Charlie me ha dicho que no quieres hablar con Jacob Black. ¿Es que él te ha llamado alguna vez? – quise saber.  
- No – repitió.

De pronto, algo en sus ojos me heló, porque era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en ese ser angelical que era mi sobrina. Era una mirada fría y calculadora. Aún así, seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Y por qué me ha dicho eso, entonces?  
- Charlie me ha dicho que ese perro quiere hablar conmigo – la palabra perro sonó extraña y demasiado cruel para su boca, y, por alguna razón, esa pronunciación por parte de ella me impactó -, pero yo no quiero hablar con él. Le cuelgo para que no me insista más con ese tema.  
- ¿Y de qué quiere hablar Jacob Black contigo?  
- No lo sé, Charlie no me lo ha dicho, pero no me interesa para nada – resopló, dándole un bandazo a su larga melena con desdén -. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
- Sí, claro – asentí, aunque no pude evitar que mi semblante dejara entrever mi estado de extrañeza -. Pero la próxima vez que te llame Charlie, no le cuelgues el teléfono, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu abuelo, y también desea mantener una agradable conversación con su nieta de vez en cuando.  
- Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió esta vez.

Se dio la vuelta del todo y desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba las dos viviendas.

Exhalé, no muy conforme, y posé el auricular en la toma de la batería, diciéndome a mí misma que todo esto era muy extraño.

Me giré y comencé a andar hacia las escaleras para subir a nuestro dormitorio, ya que Jasper estaba allí, enganchado al ordenador con Em y Carlisle, pero, de repente, un ruido seco hizo que me volviera para mirar, sorprendida.

El teléfono inalámbrico reposaba en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada, y me dirigí hacia él para ponerlo en su sitio. Sin embargo, cuando mi mano estaba a punto de recogerlo, el aparato se movió y se alejó de ella un par de metros.

Me quedé estupefacta, inmóvil, mirando el teléfono con atención, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Durante estos meses había seguido notando esas dos presencias. Pasaban a mi lado algunas veces, muy pocas llegaron a tocarme, incluso las llegué a sentir en las afueras cercanas de la casa, de la que caminábamos hacia el coche para ir a la universidad, pero jamás habían llegado a este nivel de manifestación.

Me incorporé de nuevo, tengo que reconocer que algo asustada, y me acerqué al teléfono para tratar de cogerlo otra vez. Cuando estaba a un palmo de tocarlo, el auricular volvió a alejarse unos metros y se quedó prácticamente debajo del sofá.

Volví a quedarme tiesa, mirando ese teléfono, sin embargo, algo me decía que tenía que ir por él, así que tragué saliva y me aproximé al sofá para cogerlo. Me puse de rodillas para llegar mejor a él y, por fin, el auricular no se movió.

Pero mi mano palpó algo más que ese aparato, eran dos papeles pequeños y gruesos. Saqué el inalámbrico y los dos papeles, los cuales miré inmediatamente. Eran dos fotografías.

¿Era esto lo que las presencias querían que viese?

Me puse en pie mientras las observaba con atención y extrañeza.

En la primera fotografía salía Renesmee sonriendo con felicidad, ella sola, y al fondo se erigía la Torre Eiffel.

¿Cuándo había estado Renesmee en Paris? ¿Y quién le había sacado esta fotografía? También me fijé en que el autor de la misma no era muy buen fotógrafo, pues ella no estaba centrada en la foto, sino que salía a un lado de la misma.

Pasé a la segunda fotografía, colocando esa primera detrás.

En esta foto también salía Renesmee, sonriente, estaba en este mismo sofá en forma de U. Como en la anterior fotografía, tampoco salía centrada, pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención especialmente. Sobre sus rodillas se posaba un catálogo de vestidos de novia, se podía ver perfectamente en su portada. Sin embargo, era una fotografía de hace casi un año, puesto que la pequeña estatua de mármol que salía por detrás del sofá ya la había quitado hace bastantes meses, mucho antes de que ella nos anunciara que tenía novio y que se iba a casar.

Me quedé alucinada. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué mi sobrina tenía ese catálogo en aquellas fechas, si ni siquiera conocía a su novio? ¿Y qué me trataban de decir esas dos presencias con estas dos fotografías?

El ruido de la puerta me sobresaltó e hizo que, por alguna razón, me metiese las fotografías en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

No terminó de cerrarse la hoja del todo, cuando Bella y Edward entraron en casa.

- Hola, Alice – me saludaron los dos.  
- Hola – murmuré, aún impactada por todo lo que acababa de suceder.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Bells, preocupada por este rostro perplejo y aturdido -. ¿Has tenido una visión?

Alcé el rostro para mirarla. Claro que había tenido una visión, pero, ¿debería contársela? Jacob Black había sido su mejor amigo en aquellos tiempos, pero se había marchado, y ahora enterarse de que su hija y él se iban a enamorar no era fácil de asimilar, y encima, Renesmee tenía novio y estaba a punto de casarse, o eso creía ella, porque mi visión era clara, ella y Jacob se iban a enamorar. No sabía si era prudente decir todo esto ahora. Y más estando Edward delante. Bueno, él todavía no había dicho nada, puede que tampoco quisiese que ella lo supiese, o tal vez él tampoco quería saberlo demasiado. Sin embargo, Ed parecía muy tranquilo y relajado. Eso me extrañó.

- No, no – disimulé, sonriendo como pude -. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban de caza? – pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
- Estábamos – se quejó él con retintín.  
- Sí, pero vengo a cambiarme de ropa – me explicó ella, dándole un codazo a su marido -. Estos pantalones no son nada cómodos para cazar.  
- Te lo dije – le recordé.  
- Y yo también – se incluyó Ed.  
- Sí, ok, soy una cabeza dura, lo sé – rió, dirigiéndose a la misma puerta por la que había salido su hija hace treinta segundos -. En fin, vengo enseguida.  
- Ah, Bells, ha llamado Charlie – le revelé.

Mi cuñada se paró y se giró hacia mí para mirarme.

- ¿Y qué quería? ¿Te lo ha dicho?  
- Quería saber cuándo nos íbamos a Denali – mi tono salió con un poco de reproche censurador -. ¿Por qué le has dicho que íbamos a Denali en Navidad?

Bella y Ed fruncieron el ceño sin comprender.

- Yo no le he dicho eso – afirmó, extrañada.

Yo también bajé las cejas del mismo modo.

- Pues tu padre estaba bastante enfadado, y me ha dicho que si no quieres ir, que no pasa nada, pero que le digas la verdad.  
- Pero si él me dijo que se iba de viaje con Sue – chistó -. Por eso no vamos a Forks este año.

Otra vez me extrañé, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a hablar, el teléfono inalámbrico sonó en mi mano.

El número del telefono de Charlie aparecía en la pantalla.

- Es Charlie – le revelé, pasándole el teléfono.

Bells lo cogió y tocó el botón para descolgar.

- Hola, papá, dime.

Ed se dirigió a la mesa del sofá y se puso a ojear una revista.

- Hola, hija, ¿cómo va todo por ahí? – escuché que decía él.  
- Bien, me encuentras en casa de milagro, porque tengo que salir de nuevo.  
- ¿Para qué existen los telefonos? – resopló él.  
- Si, bueno, se me olvidó en casa – mintió ella, pues si no lo llevaba encima, era porque salía de caza y no le apetecía llevarlo.  
- Bueno, eso da igual, quería hablar contigo – declaró Charlie, otra vez malhumorado.  
- Está bien, suéltalo – suspiró Bella.  
- ¿No me habías dicho que se iban a Denali para Navidad?

Y entonces, Bella hizo algo muy raro que me dejó perpleja.

- Sí, nos marchamos a Denali la semana que viene – aseguró con una voz tan extremadamente segura y sobria, que no parecía ella.

¿Pero por qué decía eso ahora? Acababa de decirme que Charlie se iba a marchar de viaje con Sue. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me fijé en su rostro y me quedé pasmada. Su semblante casi no mostraba emoción alguna, parecía que estuviese hipnotizada. Después, dirigí mi mirada a Edward. Él no tenía esa expresión, sin embargo, leía la revista como si nada, como si no estuviese viendo ni escuchando nada extraño.

- Pues Alice me dijo que eso no era así – alegó Charlie.  
- Claro que no, ella no te dijo eso, papá. Seguro que tú lo interpretaste mal.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno, puede ser – murmuró él finalmente -. Tal vez me precipitara en mis conclusiones – declaró. Luego, suspiró -. En fin, también quería hablarte de otra cosa.  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- Es Jacob, me tiene muy preocupado.

¿Jacob Black otra vez? Edward ni se movió, seguía ojeando la publicación tranquilamente.

- No te escucho muy bien, papá – afirmó Bella con ese rostro frío -. Tenemos problemas en la línea y se corta.

Pero si la línea estaba perfectamente, ¿por qué le mentía?

- Sí, siempre se corta en el momento más oportuno – replicó Charlie, enfadado -. A ver si lo arreglan de una vez, porque siempre que quiero hablar de Jacob, el teléfono...  
- No te oigo… - y Bella colgó.

Entonces, su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

Tuve que emplearme a fondo para recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Por qué le has colgado? – quise saber, extrañadísima.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella sin entender.

Ed dejó la revista en la mesita para mirarme con un rostro similar al de su esposa.

Volví a sentir a las dos presencias, las cuales se colocaron a ambos lados para observar la misma estampa que yo. Esto ya me sobrepasaba. O me estaba volviendo loca, o aquí estaban pasando cosas muy raras.

- Le has dicho que teníamos problemas en la línea y le has colgado – le recordé, intentando ignorar a los dos fantasmas que me acompañaban.  
- ¿Qué dices, Alice? – rebatió Edward, mirándome como si yo estuviese sorda -. Charlie ha colgado cuando terminaron de hablar.  
- ¿Cuándo terminaron de hablar? – murmuré.  
- Sí, después de que Charlie le ratificara que se iba de viaje con Sue – dijo, pronunciando las palabras con ese cansancio que da a entender que había sido muy evidente que Charlie las hubiese pronunciado.  
- ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves cómo se va de viaje? – repitió Bella con un poco de sorna -. Por eso no podemos ir a Forks este año.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Desde luego, yo no había escuchado nada de eso.

- ¿Te vas a cambiar o no? – le azuzó Edward.  
- Sí, voy – contestó Bella, dándose la vuelta otra vez hacia la puerta.

Me quedé mirando cómo se iba a la otra casa, con cara de tonta, junto a esos dos fantasmas que me acompañaban, mientras que Edward cogía la revista para ojearla de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de otra cosa. Mi hermano no parecía escuchar mis pensamientos, era como si ahora mismo estuviera oyendo otra cabeza diferente.

Estaba claro que no podía contar con él, ni con nadie, solamente podría contar con Jasper, sólo él me creía. También me di cuenta de algo más. Yo era la única que podía sentir a las dos presencias, y ellas me estaban haciendo señales, me estaban intentando decir algo. Y estaba relacionado con mi familia, algo les estaba pasando.

Yo era la encargada de averiguarlo.


	32. Verdad (Alice)

DIEZ MESES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS DEL SECUESTRO: VERDAD.

Los meses pasan rápido, y las averiguaciones demasiado despacio.

Durante los cuatro meses y medio siguientes, estuve visitando continuamente la biblioteca pública con Jasper, intentando saber más sobre presencias, casos paranormales y sesiones de espiritismo. También visité a algunos médiums, aunque esto de poco me sirvió, pues la mayoría solamente eran charlatanes que se aprovechaban de la gente. Si quería saber qué me intentaban decir esos espíritus, tenía que comunicarme con ellos, hablar con ellos.

Como me temía, Jasper fue el único que me creyó. No es que los demás no lo hicieran, pero no al nivel que lo hacía Jazz, él se comprometía totalmente con mi causa sin pedirme más explicaciones, confiaba ciegamente en mí y eso me alentaba. Edward insistía en que él no veía nada de mis contactos con esas dos presencias en mis recuerdos, y yo sabía que era así. Los fantasmas no debían de querer que él interviniese, y tampoco el resto de mi familia, pues sólo se me manifestaban a mí, así que lo respeté y no les mencioné más el tema. Además, no quería seguir escuchando las bromitas de Emmett, necesitaba plena concentración.

Pensé en llamar a Louis para pedirle ayuda, sin embargo, él era científico, y era evidente que no creía en fantasmas ni espíritus, así me lo corroboró Carlisle cuando le pregunté. A quien sí llamé fue a Tanya y a su aquelarre, pero saltaba el contestador, que me decía que se encontraban de viaje. Cuando por fin conseguí ponerme en contacto con ellos a través de sus teléfonos, me dijeron que estaban haciendo un largo viaje de placer por Europa. Se les veía bastante ocupados, así que decidí no molestarlos más, me pareció que estropearles un tour por un extraño y difícil de creer tema de fantasmas, no era lo más correcto. Así que seguí mis averiguaciones yo sola, acompañada por Jasper.

Pero llegó un día en que la verdad se presentó ante mí por medio de unos acontecimientos que llegaron con precipitación.

Ese día Jasper y yo habíamos quedado.

Me miré en el espejo un par de veces, eso era suficiente para ver que esos pantalones jeans me quedaban perfectos con esos tacones. Había acertado al comprármelos y eso me hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

El teléfono sonó abajo. Em y Rose se habían ido de caza con Ed y Bells, y Carlisle y Esme estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad. Los únicos que estaban abajo eran Jazz, que me estaba esperando para unirnos a estos últimos más tarde, y Renesmee.

- Jazz, coge el teléfono – le pedí con un cuchicheo malhumorado.  
- Ya lo ha hecho Renesmee – escuché que me comunicaba desde nuestra habitación.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Seguro que Jasper me estaba tomando el pelo. Resoplé, no tenía ganas de jugar, así que salí de ese cuarto y bajé al salón con rapidez para cogerlo yo.

Mis pies se pararon en seco cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

Renesmee estaba hablando por el auricular, manteniendo una animada conversación con alguien que parecía ser Charlie, sin embargo, el estridente sonido del teléfono seguía sonando.

- Renesmee, ¿qué haces? – le pregunté, extrañada.

Mi sobrina giró el rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

- Estoy hablando con Charlie – dijo, tapando el auricular de abajo con la mano; luego, lo destapó y siguió esa conversación extraña.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando.

De repente, su mano se borró por un brevísimo instante y después volvió a aparecer, sólo que ya no sostenía el auricular, sino que éste estaba reposando en su sitio, esperando a que alguien lo descolgara.

Me quedé paralizada.

Renesmee seguía hablando por un teléfono que no sostenía.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Mis pies iniciaron la marcha hacia ella con rapidez.

- Renesmee, ¿qué…?

De repente, una de las presencias pasó ante mí y me metió algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, haciendo que me parase en medio de la estancia.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y mi sobrina fingió que colgaba. Se alejó del aparato y se sentó en el sofá para leer una revista.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué unas fotografías. Eran las mismas que me habían dejado aquella vez bajó el sofá. Y, de pronto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando las volví a mirar.

Otra imagen empezó a dibujarse en la fotografía de París, una silueta que aparecía poco a poco, junto a Renesmee. Y mis pupilas se dejaron ver más, sorprendidísimas, cuando la imagen apareció del todo.

Era Jacob Black, y estaba sentado junto a Renesmee. Su brazo descansaba en el hombro de mi sobrina y ella estaba arrimada a él. Ambos sonreían de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban y el amor se palpaba incluso en la fotografía.

Miré las fotografías con ansiedad. Pasé la de Paris y observé la otra. Jacob también aparecía junto a Renesmee en el sofá de esta casa y sus manos se entrelazaban. Mis atónitos ojos se fueron hacia algo en lo que no me había fijado. La pulsera de Renesmee. Era una pulsera de compromiso.

De pronto, aquella visión volvió a pasar por mi cabeza, repitiéndome las mismas escenas. Jacob Black y Renesmee estaban juntos, se besaban, se amaban, estaban locamente enamorados. Pero, entonces, algo más se añadió a mi visión y me dejó más estupefacta todavía. Era Renesmee, de niña, y Jacob Black estaba con ella, jugando. Cientos y cientos de imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por mi cabeza, tanta, que tuve que llevarme la mano a la frente para no marearme. Jacob la cuidaba, la protegía, jugaba con ella, y estaba en nuestra casa de Forks… Otras escenas empezaron a salir. Era el claro, los Vulturis estaban allí, Renesmee era una niña y estaba sobre el lomo de Jacob. Yo llegaba con Jasper y alguien más… Las escenas se sucedían y se sucedían. En otra volvían a salir los Vulturis, Renesmee había sido secuestrada, y Jacob se volvía más fuerte y poderoso para reclamarla…

Entonces, salí de mi visión súbitamente y alcé el rostro con clarividencia. Lo que había visto no había sido una visión del futuro, sino imágenes que ya estaban grabadas en mi cabeza. Lo que había visto habían sido mis recuerdos, y éstos habían regresado a mi cabeza de nuevo. Jacob siempre había estado en nuestras vidas. Jacob y Nessie estaban imprimados, los dos.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Todo. Incluso cómo Nessie nos decía en Forks que ya no amaba a Jacob. Qué raras sonaron aquellas palabras. Porque ellos se iban a casar, se amaban con locura, y algo nos hizo creer que eso era cierto, algo nos hipnotizó de tal modo, que nos obligó olvidar todos nuestros recuerdos. Pero Nessie jamás hubiera dicho eso, algo tuvo que hablar por ella. Y no me hizo falta pensar mucho, mi instinto para lo espiritual y mágico hizo el resto. Eso sólo podía ser una cosa: un hechizo.

Miré a mi alrededor con nerviosismo. Había fotografías por todas partes, y en aquellas en las que salía Nessie estaba Jacob, por supuesto. Pero ese hechizo nos había hecho no verlo a él, haciendo que solamente saliera Nessie, como había pasado con las fotos que mi mano aún sostenía.

Nessie, ahora ese nombre no me planteaba ninguna duda. Jacob se lo había puesto cuando era un bebé. Jacob, pobre Jacob. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

La miré a ella, sólo que, en esta ocasión, mis ojos ya no eran engañados, y mi cerebro tampoco. Me di cuenta enseguida de una cosa. Jacob y Nessie estaban separados, pero yo no tenía jaquecas, y Nessie estaba aquí. El hechizo había hecho que yo no recordase este detalle antes.

Estaba claro como el agua, esa no era Nessie. En cuanto me percaté de esto, la ilusión que aparecía sentada en el sofá desapareció.

Habíamos estado viviendo en una ilusión todo este tiempo, creyendo ver algo que no existía, incluso puede que mis visiones sobre nosotros también se viesen afectadas. No me hizo falta hacer muchos cálculos mentales. Diez meses y medio, Nessie llevaba desaparecida diez meses y medio.

- ¡Jasper! – lo llamé con una voz nerviosa mientras ya me dirigía hacia la puerta para ir en busca del resto.

Nessie no estaba en casa. La habían secuestrado delante de nuestras narices y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Jasper no tardó nada en bajar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, alarmado.  
- Te lo explicaré por el camino, acompáñame – le rogué, amarrando su mano.

De repente, alguien apareció en el salón, venían de las habitaciones de arriba.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – quise saber, alucinada.  
- ¿Puedes… puedes vernos? – inquirió Louis, parecía sorprendido.  
- ¿Con quién hablas? – me preguntó Jasper, bajando las cejas con extrañeza.  
- ¿No los ves? – pestañeé -. Son Louis y Monique.  
- No.  
- No nos puede ver – me aclaró Monique -. Ninguno de ustedes puede vernos, tú eras la única que notaba nuestra presencia.  
- Claro, todo es efecto del hechizo – caí, frunciendo los labios.  
- ¿Qué hechizo? – interrogó mi pobrecito Jasper, que no se enteraba de nada.  
- Ya te lo explicaré, cielo, pero ahora no puedo – lo calmé -. Tenemos que darnos prisa.  
- ¿Darnos prisa para qué?  
- ¿Desde cuándo llevan aquí? – les pregunté a Louis y Monique.

Jazz frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque esta vez con un poco de enfado, por no explicarle ya qué estaba pasando.

- Eso pienso yo – le respondió a la falsa e inexistente Nessie.

Él seguía viéndola y escuchándola, pero ahora, yo no podía, ya que el hechizo había desaparecido en mí. Intenté no prestar atención a Jasper y a su conversación en solitario y me centré en lo importante.

- Desde que Tanya nos avisó, al mes de que Renesmee fuera secuestrada – dijo Louis -. Su aquelarre vino hasta aquí cuando se enteró de que la boda entre Nessie y Jacob se había suspendido, pero ustedes no los veian, al igual que con nosotros, no los escuchaban, ni siquiera los olian. Eso extrañó a Eleazar, que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y nos llamó para que acompañásemos a Kate y Garrett.  
- ¿Kate y Garrett también están aquí? – inquirí, sorprendida -. Pero si el aquelarre de Denali está de viaje por Europa.  
- El hechizo te ha hecho creer que hablabas con ellos, pero nosotros somos testigos de que no ha sido así – me aclaro Monique -. El hechizo te ha hecho escuchar eso. Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen se marcharon para buscar a un tal Ezequiel. Según Eleazar, era el único que podía ayudarlos.

Cada vez entendía más cosas.

- Ezequiel… - murmuré, pensativa -. No me suena.  
- ¿Estan hablando de Ezequiel? – intervino Jazz.  
- ¿Sabes quién es? – le pregunté.  
- He oído hablar de él en alguna ocasión. Era uno de los magos de los Vulturis.  
- ¿Uno de los magos? – repetí, sorprendida.  
- Los Vulturis tenían tres magos que utilizaban la magia negra: Ezequiel, Nikoláy y Ruslán – empezó a explicarme -. Puede que ahora suene muy extraño, pero en aquella época había muchas supersticiones y se creía mucho en esas cosas. Los Vulturis no eran una excepción. Desconozco lo que ocurrió, pero al parecer, los magos se rebelaron contra Aro y lo traicionaron. Nikoláy y Ruslán consiguieron escapar, pero se dice que Ezequiel terminó muerto por la guardia, aunque son muchos los que creen que aún sigue vivo, porque jamás se encontraron sus cenizas.  
- Pues no debe de estar muerto, porque Eleazar salió en su busca – continuó Louis -. Y si él lo ha hecho es porque sabe que sigue vivo.  
- No, es cierto, Renesmee – le rebatió Jasper a mi sobrina.

La falsa Nessie estaría tratando de convencerlo de que eso no era así, por supuesto. Seguí sin hacer caso por el momento, no teníamos tiempo que perder.

- ¿Y por qué estan ustedes aquí? – inquirí mientras Jasper seguía su discusión con esa inexistente Nessie.  
- Kate y Garrett se quedaron por aquí, para avisar al resto si había algún cambio en ustedes – declaró Louis -. Pero al poco se dieron cuenta de que tenian más vigilancia, así que nos llamaron a nosotros para que hiciéramos su trabajo mientras ellos investigaban de quién se trataba. Alguien los vigila desde el bosque, aunque todavía no sabemos de quién se trata. Kate y Garrett están ahí para que no se acerque a la casa. Nosotros hemos estado intentando hacerte señales para que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues eras la única que no parecía tan hechizada. Al principio no eras muy receptiva, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo eras más, se ve que el hechizo iba perdiendo fuerza en ti poco a poco.  
- Sin embargo, seguimos preocupados – irrumpió Monique -. Han pasado más de diez meses y Eleazar no ha conseguido dar con Ezequiel. Además, estos días su telefono está apagado o fuera de cobertura.  
- Será mejor que nos demos prisa – afirmé, tirando de Jasper para iniciar la marcha hacia la puerta -. Tengo que contárselo al resto. No sé cómo haré, pero tengo abrirles los ojos de alguna manera.  
- Es complicado, pero nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos – dijo Louis, acompañándome junto con Monique con premura.

Abrí la puerta y los ojos casi se me salen del sitio.

Helen estaba en el umbral, a punto de tocar al timbre, y no venía sola, una mujer vampiro la acompañaba, iba ataviada con un vestido sucio y largo, antiguo, y sus ojos mostraban una evidente sed, aunque parecía estar controlándose.

- ¡Alice! – lloró Helen, tirándose a mis brazos.

No terminé de pestañear, abrumada y sobrepasada por toda esta situación, cuando más gente apareció delante de mí.

Eran Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya, acompañados por otro vampiro de aspecto extraño. Ezequiel.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	33. Once Meses y Tres Semanas: Rescate

ONCE MESES Y TRES SEMANAS: RESCATE :

- Ahí tienes tu comida – masculló Alina, tirándome la bandeja en el camastro de malos modos.

Siempre me había odiado, pero desde que le había arrancado la cabeza, me odiaba mucho más, claro.

La comida se desparramó por la bandeja y el agua se desbordó del vaso, empapando hasta el pan.

Se marchó, pegando un portazo, y cerró con llave.

Me levanté de la silla y saqué el trocito de espejo de debajo del colchón con rapidez.

No tardó nada en mostrarme la imagen que mi corazón deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas. Jacob estaba en el bosque, en esa roca de siempre, sentado bajo aquel enorme abeto, con la cabeza apoyada en su ancho tronco, mirando al infinito con sus preciosos ojos, tristes y perdidos.

Mi corazón siempre sufría los mismos embustes cuando lo veía de este modo, y en estos meses siempre había sido así.

Había pasado un mes y tres semanas desde que Helen y Teresa habían conseguido escapar, y me había aferrado a eso para sobrevivir a este infierno. Pero no había aparecido nadie por aquí, y ahora no me quedaba más que una semana, una sola semana, siete días para que el corazón se oscureciera del todo, para que Jake…

Cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados, y la mano que no sostenía el trozo de cristal se transformó en un puño rabioso. No, no podía ni pensarlo, hacía demasiado daño, era demasiado desgarrador.

No aguantaba más, solamente quedaba una semana para que se cumpliera ese año. Comencé a dar paseos por la pequeña habitación, histérica, parecía una leona enjaulada, hasta mi aro de cuero parecía nervioso, hoy estaba especialmente excitado. No podía seguir esperando por Helen y Teresa. Tenía que salir de aquí, como fuera. Tenía que curar ese corazón, llegar hasta Jacob y salvarlo.

Y, además, lo necesitaba conmigo, esto era insoportable, los pinchazos jamás se iban de mi estómago, necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, olerlo, tocar su rostro, sus manos, decirle cuánto lo amaba, que jamás lo había dejado, que casarme con él era lo que más ansiaba del mundo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba…

Observé esa ventana por enésima vez. ¿Qué pasaría si me tiraba desde allí? Últimamente no dejaba de hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir? Tal vez si aterrizaba en algún árbol… No, estaban demasiado lejos. Yo era un semivampiro, era más dura que una humana completa, puede que no me matase en el aterrizaje, sin embargo, lo más seguro es que me rompiera algo, y después a ver cómo escapaba.

No sabía qué hacer. Me senté en la silla, dejando el trozo de espejo en mi regazo, y doblé mi cuerpo hacia delante para que mis manos se metieran por mi pelo con desesperación.

Lo único que se me ocurría hacer era echar a correr y luchar con todo aquel que se me pusiera por delante, pero eso era una muerte segura, y tenía que llegar a Jacob, tenía que llegar a él.

La puerta se abrió de pronto a la vez que mi pulsera se ponía en alerta, eso hizo que yo hiciera lo mismo y me guardara el trozo de cristal dentro de la manga afrancesada de mi vestido, mi piel era fuerte, no me cortaría.

- Hora de ir al inodoro – me anunció Natasha, mirándome con ese desprecio que ponía siempre cuando se trataba de necesidades humanas.

No tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir, sin embargo, las dos visitas al inodoro eran las únicas veces que salía de mi celda, así que no la desaproveché. Ahora Razvan me tenía encerrada a todas horas.

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a seguirla. Bajamos las escaleras y pasamos por los pasillos lúgubres de siempre, hasta que por fin llegamos a ese cuarto pequeño donde estaba el viejo y oxidado inodoro. Entré y cerré la puerta.

Me disponía a tirar de la cadena, cuando mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar y escuché una discusión que llamó mi atención, así que esperé para que Natasha pensara que no había terminado.

Eran Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, aunque también había otro vampiro, y parecían muy disgustados con algo. Pegué la oreja a la puerta con mucho sigilo para que Natasha no me oyera y agucé el oído todo lo que pude.

- ¡¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?! – preguntó Razvan con un evidente tono de sorpresa y furia a la vez.

- Todo ocurrió durante la noche, señor – habló el otro vampiro -. Yo he conseguido escapar y he venido para contárselo en persona.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿De qué estarían hablando? Mi oreja ya no podía estar más pegada a la puerta.

- ¡Ve a avisar al resto de la guardia! – le ordenó nerviosamente -. ¡Que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento del bosque! ¡Y que estén preparados para luchar!  
- Sí, señor – acató el vampiro.

Acto seguido escuché sus precipitadas pisadas saliendo de la estancia.

- ¡Te dijimos que era muy extraño que los Cullen no salieran en la semiesfera, Razvan! – voceó Nikoláy, enfadado.

Mi corazón quiso latir con fuerza, pero conseguí controlarlo para que no sospechasen nada.

¡Mi familia, mi familia!

- ¡Mis hombres estaban allí, es imposible! – se defendió él con otra voz.  
- ¡Pues ya ves todo lo que han hecho! – siguió Ruslán, nervioso -. ¡Los Cullen han terminado con ellos! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no podemos verlos! ¡Puede que ya estén viniendo hacia aquí!

Tuve que sujetarme el corazón de nuevo, porque ahora latía con esperanzas renovadas.

- ¡Te lo advertimos y no nos hiciste caso! – bufó Nikoláy de nuevo -. ¡Te avisamos de que tenías que enviar más hombres a Anchorage, te dijimos que no te fiaras!  
- Ezequiel tiene que estar involucrado en esto – masculló Ruslán con odio evidente -. No se conformó con traicionarnos, ahora lo que quiere es vengarse.  
- Te doy toda la razón, hermano – afirmó Nikoláy, hablando con esa voz de ultratumba cabreada -. Solamente él tendría el suficiente poder para quitarles el primer hechizo y protegerlos para que no los veamos en la semiesfera.  
- Todavía está el resto de hechizos – declaró Razvan -. Esos no puede contrarrestarlos.

¿El resto de hechizos?

Y entonces, de repente, empezaron a escucharse un montón de voces y gritos, golpes estremecedores e impactos ensordecedores que hicieron que me despegase de la puerta, del susto. También pude percibir cómo Natasha se pegaba a la misma, seguramente asustada.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exigió saber Ruslán.  
- ¡Ya están aquí, señor…! – chilló el vampiro de antes, a lo lejos.

Un alarido desgarrador siguió a su frase, hasta que se ahogó.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Razvan -. ¡Es imposible que hayan llegado tan pronto!  
- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – apremió Nikoláy -. ¡Coge a la mujer única y al corazón, tenemos que escondernos hasta que se cierre el ciclo del hechizo del Gran Lobo!

¡NO! ¡EL CORAZÓN!

Pero otra voz se escuchó, y ésta estaba más cerca.

- ¡Renesmee! – me llamó -. ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – y acto seguido se oyeron más alaridos y golpes secos y fuertes.

Ahora mi corazón sí que latió con fuerza cuando escuché los gritos coléricos de mi madre. También distinguí a la perfección el agresivo rugido de mi padre.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – chillé, abriendo la puerta.  
- ¡Renesmee! – me escuchó ella desde donde estaba.

Natasha se giró hacia mí, en posición de ataque, en cuanto la hoja se abrió.

- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?! – me siseó, enseñándome la dentadura.

Ella también había escuchado la conversación entre Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, por supuesto.

No podía perder el tiempo con ella, tenía que llegar a ese corazón antes que Razvan. Ese corazón ahora era mi vida.

Me agazapé y también le mostré mis dientes. Como en aquella ocasión cuando le arranqué la cabeza a Alina, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas, y era rabiosa, estaba llena de odio. Odio por lo que le habían hecho a Jacob, odio por lo que le habían hecho a mi familia, odio por lo que le habían hecho a Teresa, a Helen, odio por lo que me habían hecho a mí, odio por separarme de Jacob, por obligarme a perder casi un año de mi vida sin él, por forzarme a decir aquellas crueles y falsas palabras, por hacer sufrir a Jacob durante tanto tiempo…

Me abalancé hacia Natasha sin pensármelo dos veces, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era aquel odio que inundaba mi cerebro de miles de posibilidades sádicas para terminar con ella. Ahora tocaba luchar, mi propia familia lo estaba haciendo para sacarme de allí.

Choqué contra su cuerpo de mármol y ambas caímos en el suelo. Ni siquiera me dolió, tenía demasiada cólera encima como para enterarme de nada más. Jacob, él era lo único para mí, y juraba por mi vida que ya nada me detendría, nada haría que yo no llegara hasta él.

- ¡Renesmee! – gritaba mi madre entre todo aquel lío de voces y golpes.

Natasha seguía siendo más fuerte que yo, así que me propinó una patada desde el suelo que me lanzó hacia la pared, mi espalda se estampó y el paramento tembló.

- ¡Renesmee! – rugió mi padre con ira a unos cuantos pasillos mientras se escuchaba cómo aniquilaba a otro vampiro.

Me quedé sin respiración un par de segundos, del fuerte impacto, y me mareé ligeramente, cosa que la vampiro no tardó en aprovechar. Se puso en pie y se lanzó hacia mí para levantarme del suelo pétreo, quería llevarme junto a Razvan.

Pero en cuanto su mano tocó a mi brazo, mi pulsera soltó una potente descarga eléctrica que la lanzó de espaldas entre sus altísimos gritos de dolor. El estrépito que su columna vertebral produjo al estrellarse contra la pared fue impresionante, y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que el cerramiento se rompió y su cuerpo lo atravesó, mezclándose con las grandes piedras que lo formaban. Natasha cayó de espaldas en la estancia de al lado y quedó semienterrada entre los bloques pétreos, inmóvil.

Mis padres aparecieron en la esquina del pasillo y me vieron enseguida, aunque antes le echaron un vistazo sorprendido a Natasha.

- ¡Renesmee! – gritó mamá, llegando hasta mí en una décima de segundo junto a mi padre.  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – lloré, incorporándome para abrazarlos.  
- ¡¿Estás bien?! – quiso saber ella, separándose de mí para acariciarme la cara frenéticamente y cerciorarse de que así era.  
- Sí – asentí.  
- Tenemos que irnos, ya vienen hacia aquí – apremió mi padre nerviosamente, pues no había tiempo para lloros, saludos, ni nada.

Me levanté a la vez que mi madre ya tiraba de mi mano para echar a correr por el pasillo.

Los restos ligeros de un humo púrpura empezaron una caminata lenta y tediosa por el techo, invadiéndolo todo poco a poco.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda mi familia estaba allí, incluida la de Denali. Todos estaban inmersos en una feroz batalla con la guardia de Razvan, dispersos por los diferentes pasillos. Jasper le arrancaba la cabeza a uno de ellos con una habilidad increíble, Alice mareaba y engañaba a su oponente, adelantándose a todos sus movimientos, Esme ya no era mi dulce abuela, ahora era una fiera rabiosa, Emmett sonreía con satisfacción cuando le aplastaba la cabeza a su rival contra el suelo, Rosalie era impresionante incluso luchando, Carlisle esquivaba los puñetazos con una maestría asombrosa, Kate electrocutaba a todo aquel que osaba a rozarla, Garrett peleaba con una inteligencia increíble, Tanya saltaba como una tigresa sobre su víctima, Eleazar sabía todos los trucos de un guardia y Carmen ya estaba prendiéndole fuego a su contrincante muerto con una de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared.

Me calmé un poco al ver lo bien que se desenvolvían todos, parecían estar ganando a la guardia de Razvan.

Comenzamos a atravesar aquel campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres incendiados, con rapidez, esquivando las diferentes luchas, y mis padres se metieron por otro pasillo que iba en dirección contraria a mi objetivo.

- ¡Esperen, tengo que coger el corazón! – los paré, tirando de mi madre para que cambiara de rumbo.  
- ¡Sí, el corazón, estamos buscándolo! ¡¿Dónde está?! – inquirió mamá, siguiéndome.

Al parecer, ya sabían de qué hablaba.

- Helen y Teresa nos lo han contado todo – me aclaró papá, al leer mis pensamientos.

Eso significaba que habían conseguido llegar a casa de mi familia y que estaban a salvo, lo cual me tranquilizó muchísimo. Ellas estaban bien.

Sin embargo, este no era el momento de explicaciones.

Los conduje por el pasillo que llevaba al salón, a toda velocidad, pero cuando giramos la esquina, nos topamos de frente con cuatro guardias que se plantaron delante para cortarnos el paso.

¡No! Estábamos justo ahí, podía escuchar los rítmicos y pausados latidos del corazón de Jacob a dos zancadas. Éstos me llamaban, me imploraban que fuera a buscar a ese corazón ya.

Mis padres se adelantaron automáticamente para protegerme. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó una batalla en la que unos se lanzaron hacia los otros sin cuartel.

Mi padre se arrojó hacia dos de los guardias, rugiendo con la furia propia de un patriarca que defiende a su familia hasta la muerte. Su ataque era grácil y sutil como el de un leopardo, pero contundente y fuerte como el de un tigre, implacable. Ver así a mi progenitor me impresionó, jamás lo había visto en una situación como esta, ya sabía que era muy buen luchador, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado esa fuerza y destreza que mostraba.

Su golpe fue eficaz, y uno de los dos guardias cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor ensordecedores, llevándose la mano a su pierna destrozada, aunque el otro solamente perdió la mano y pudo seguir luchando.

Mi madre no se quedó atrás tampoco. Primero chocó con su oponente y ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, de sus propios embustes, si bien cayeron de pie y pudieron comenzar a fintar. Mi padre estaba atento a todas las jugadas, escaneando cada uno de los cerebros que lo rodeaban, preparado por si tenía que actuar para defender a mi madre o a mí.

El vampiro que quedaba se abalanzó hacia mí con rapidez.

- ¡No toques a mi hija! – chilló mi madre, haciendo el amago de tirarse a él furiosamente para interponerse.  
- ¡No te preocupes, la pulsera la protege! – la paró papá a la vez que esquivaba uno de los puñetazos de su rival.

Mamá se paró en seco, pero papá se adelantó al pensamiento del oponente de ésta, el cual iba a aprovechar esa distracción, y saltó de su posición para interponerse. Mientras yo ya tenía encima al guardia que se había arrojado hacia mí, él recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, del atacante de mi madre, que lo lanzó de espaldas y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Edward! ¡Nessie! – chilló mamá, horrorizada, sin saber a quién de los dos mirar.

Mi agresor no llegó a tocarme. Al igual que con Natasha, mi pulsera soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo envió prácticamente al infierno, incrustándole en el paramento de piedra. El vampiro quedó encajado en el mismo, estaba ennegrecido, medio muerto, prácticamente quemado del todo.

Mis padres y los tres guardias que quedaban no fueron los únicos que se quedaron perplejos ante el poder de mi pulsera, yo misma lo estaba. Esta era la primera vez que la pulsera hacía algo así. Siempre me había protegido, pero jamás había atacado. Sin embargo, enseguida supe a qué se debía esto. Mi aro de cuero estaba desesperado, solamente quedaban siete días para ese horrible plazo, y estaba sacando las fuerzas de dónde podía. Pero había algo más que no escapó a mi memoria y a mi aguda intuición. También quedaba muy poco para que la profecía se cumpliera, para que todo el poder del Gran Lobo saliera completamente, eso afectaba a la pulsera. Ella también adquiriría más poder, y esto era una muestra de ello. Cada día que pasaba, cada hora que se acercaba al día del cumplimiento de la profecía, mi aro de cuero era más poderoso, y Jacob también.

La profecía iba a cumplirse, Jacob y yo íbamos a casarnos, y NADIE iba a poder impedírmelo.

- ¡Ve por el corazón! – gritó mi padre a la vez que se levantaba y se abalanzaba por uno de los guardias.  
- ¡Corre! – lo siguió mamá -. ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!

No lo dudé ni un momento. Corrí a toda velocidad y eché a volar entre ellos, saltando por encima de sus cabezas. Casi me parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta. Los traspasé a todos y llegué a la puerta del salón en dos amplios pasos.

Cuando entré, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Razvan sostenía la caja metálica entre sus manos, sonriendo con esa malicia que me daba asco. Sabía que yo iría allí a buscarla, me estaba esperando.

También me fijé en que la semiesfera dorada y el libro de la profecía no estaban en su sitio.

- ¿Creías que te ibas a llevar esto tan fácilmente? – cuestionó.

No lo hacía en voz alta, pero mi pulsera rugía con cólera incontrolada. Estaba ansiosa y llena de ira.

- ¡Si no quieres morir, dame esa caja ahora! – le advertí.

Su risa arrogante y llena de autosuficiencia me ofendió tanto, que apreté las muelas con odio.

- Tú vendrás conmigo, y yo le perdonaré la vida a tus padres.  
- ¡No, Renesmee! – voceó mi padre desde el pasillo cuando vio mis intenciones.

Pero no le hice caso, el sentimiento de odio y de venganza era demasiado fuerte, no lo podía controlar.

Noté el fuego candente en mi espalda, aunque se quedó a medias y no pude transformarme. Me daba exactamente igual. Me arrojé a él como una leona salvaje, prorrumpiendo un rugido estremecedor que salió de lo más profundo de mis entrañas, y salté para derribarlo.

Me estampé contra su barrera transparente y salí despedida hacia atrás, cayéndome en el suelo de espaldas.

- Tu pulsera no es la única que puede hacer barreras individuales – afirmó.

Su boca se torció en otra sonrisa altiva y mi odio aumentó. No pensaba rendirme, jamás. Jacob era lo más importante para mí, e iba a conseguir ese corazón como fuera.

Mi precioso aro de cuero vibró intermitentemente para darme un mensaje que descifré a la perfección.

Sí, además contaba con la ayuda de mi pulsera.

Me puse en pie y me quedé frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos horribles ojos rojos llenos de maldad que tanto miedo me daban en mis pesadillas.

- ¡Tú! – gritó mi madre cuando entró en el salón junto a mi padre, a mis espaldas -. ¡Tú eres quien secuestró a mi hija! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Mamá estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia Razvan, cuando mi padre la detuvo interponiéndole su brazo.

- Espera, Bella – habló mi padre con una voz calmada aunque extremadamente amenazadora. Hasta yo podía sentir el odio que desprendían los ojos de mi progenitor cuando se clavaban en los de Razvan -. Este maldito va a recibir su merecido ahora.  
- No pueden atacarme mientras esté en mi barrera – afirmó, mostrando esa sonrisa asquerosa -. Ni siquiera tú puedes ver mi mente.  
- No seremos ninguno de nosotros tres quienes te ataquemos – aseguró mi padre, que ya estaba al tanto de todo al ver mis pensamientos -. De momento.

La expresión de Razvan cambió al instante, y la mía también, porque ahora era yo la que sonreía con malicia y desdén.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo se cansó de esperar y no le dio más conato de fuga. Antes de que a su pie le diera tiempo a retrasarse para llevarlo hacia atrás, alcé la mano con rapidez y toqué su barrera con mi palma. Mi pulsera latió con contundencia mientras su propia energía la rodeaba en forma de electricidad azul y soltó una descarga potentísima a través de mi mano que hizo que la burbuja de Razvan se rompiera en miles de pedazos como si fuese un simple cristal.

El vampiro salió despedido de espaldas, estampándose contra los anticuados butacones, que amortiguaron algo su caída, aunque éstos también chocaron contra la chimenea apagada, junto a él.

Razvan se quedó paralizado por un momento, aún en el suelo, observando sus ropas quemadas. Su barrera había impedido que la descarga eléctrica le hiciese más daño, aunque su burbuja había sido eliminada.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia otra dirección y corrí hacia allí, aprovechando el shock de Razvan. La caja metálica estaba en el suelo y se había abierto. El corazón ensangrentado y casi oscurecido del todo yacía en la superficie, junto a ella. Lo cogí con ambas manos, metiéndolo en la caja rápidamente, y me lo llevé conmigo, poniéndome junto a mis padres con presteza.

Ahora nadie me quitaría este corazón. Jamás.

Aunque sabía que ni mucho menos Razvan había terminado.

- ¡Cuidado! – nos avisó mi padre.

El vampiro se levantó, iracundo, y sacó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Eran más polvos mágicos.

- ¡No! – gritó papá.  
- ¡Demasiado tarde! – masculló el mago, apretando los dientes.

Antes de que a mis padres les diese tiempo a cogerme para darse la vuelta y salir de allí, Razvan nos lanzó ese polvillo, enviándolo hacia nosotros con rabia.

- ¡Nooo! – chilló mamá.

Pero mi pulsera de cuero vibró con furia y desvió los polvos como si les hubiese dado un manotazo, deshaciéndolos igual que si fueran un simple humo. No llegó a ninguno de nosotros ni una sola molécula.

- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó mi padre, alucinado.

Ahora mi aro de cuero tenía el suficiente poder para hacer eso.

- ¡Nooo! – gritó Razvan con una furia frustrada, saltando hacia mí como un perro rabioso.

Mi padre se interpuso en su camino y los dos chocaron en el aire, enzarzándose en una pelea que continuó cuando aterrizaron de pie en el suelo.

- ¡Edward! – voceó mi madre, preocupada, mientras se ponía delante de mí y llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás para protegerme.

Sin embargo, Razvan ya no tenía barrera, y papá podía leer cada uno de los movimientos que el mago iba pensando, esquivándolos y bloqueándolos con una facilidad pasmosa.

Razvan terminó separándose de mi padre, pegando un salto hacia atrás, y se quedó en posición defensiva, observándolo.

- Eso no te lo recomiendo – le advirtió mi progenitor, levantando su labio con suficiencia -. Soy bastante bueno parando ese tipo de ataques.

De pronto, Emmett apareció por la puerta, detrás de nosotras.

- Lo de ahí fuera está hecho. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se ofreció con una expresión de odio que pedía a gritos que la respuesta fuese positiva.  
- Dos son mejor que uno – le respondió papá.

No había terminado la frase, y mi tío ya se estaba poniendo a su lado.

Mi aro de cuero seguía rodeándose de esa electricidad furiosa, él también estaba ansioso por terminar lo que había empezado, si bien a mí no me hacía ni cosquillas.  
Los ojos de Razvan no hacían más que estudiar la situación mientras fintaba con los dos fuertes contrincantes que tenía delante. Uno representaba la fuerza bruta, el otro la estrategia y la destreza. Sin embargo, sus pupilas escarlata se iban continuamente hacia mi pulsera, se notaba que ésta era lo que más miedo le daba.

De repente, Razvan se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta que daba al comedor sin ni siquiera abrirla, sino que se la llevó por delante.

- ¡Rayos, se escapa! – gritó Emmett.

Mi padre ya lo estaba persiguiendo.

Mamá era demasiado baja para llevarme, así que Em me subió a su ancha espalda y echaron a correr para hacer lo mismo.

La velocidad era increíble, aunque no me resultaba tan emocionante como en el lomo de Jacob. Puede que fuera por la altura y la forma de viajar, sentir el vertiginoso viento por todo tu cuerpo sin ningún obstáculo, como si volaras libre, influía bastante, y eso solamente lo sentía subida en el lomo de mi lobo.

Salimos al comedor y acto seguido comenzamos a internarnos en los pasillos, los cuales estaban llenos de ese humo púrpura que ahora era espeso y se metía hasta por los ojos. En un latido de corazón, nos vimos rodeados y seguidos por el resto de mi familia, que volaban a nuestro lado con cara de suma concentración, sin quitarle ojo al vampiro que perseguían.

Mi padre iba en cabeza, seguido de Emmett, cuyos dientes podía escuchar desde mi posición al apretarse unos contra otros. Seguramente el salvar y vengar a Jacob le afectaba más que a los demás, igualado a mi madre. Rose no tardó en ponerse a su lado, me echó una rápida mirada para comprobar que estaba bien, otra a la caja para cerciorarse de que la llevaba conmigo y volvió la vista al frente.

Los pasillos pasaban a toda velocidad, tan sólo eran líneas que iban rectas y de repente se doblaban hacia un lado y después giraban hacia el otro, parecía un laberinto. El humo púrpura nos acompañaba en nuestro camino, lo seguíamos como si fuera el cauce de un río.

Razvan huía delante de mi padre y le sacaba bastantes metros. Era rápido.

Hasta que salió al exterior por una puerta que ya estaba abierta, junto con la humareda, que parecía ir a morir allí. Entonces nos topamos con algo que no nos esperábamos.

El mago atravesó esa fila con facilidad y nosotros nos paramos en seco, tanto, que me estampé contra la cabeza de Emmett, aunque él no pareció ni notarlo. Me dejó en el suelo y me quedé detrás de él.

La fila consistía en los tres secuaces de Razvan, que se encontraban intercalados con varios de sus gigantes, siete enormes seres sin expresión alguna en el rostro, con esa piel grisácea y esos ojos completamente blancos. Todos ellos tenían un corte de pelo muy apurado, al igual que los soldados de un ejército.

- Razvan está huyendo – declaró mi padre, apretando los dientes con rabia.  
- Tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos para poder pasar, y aún así, cuando lo hagamos, Razvan ya estará muy lejos de aquí – manifestó Jasper.  
- No habrá luchas innecesarias – habló Carlisle -. Lo único que nos interesa ahora es sacar a Nessie de aquí, el tiempo apremia.  
- Tienen muy mala suerte – intervino Elger -, eso será imposible. La chica se quedará con nosotros.  
- Eso ya lo veremos – afirmó Emmett, haciendo estallar sus nudillos.

Mi familia al completo se agazapó y nuestros contrincantes hicieron lo mismo, incluidos los grandísimos gigantes, que obedecieron a un simple gesto de Axel.

De pronto, todo fue una locura, unos abalanzándose contra los otros, borrones de diferentes colores entremezclándose, hasta que se pararon en el centro del choque y salieron disparados como fuegos artificiales.

Mis dedos aferraron la caja metálica con fuerza. Mi respiración no podía estar más nerviosa y mi pulsera vibraba con insistencia, erigiendo su burbuja protectora a mi alrededor inmediatamente. Yo también quería luchar, pero tenía miedo de que mi inferioridad supusiera más una carga que una ayuda. Además, no podía soltar el corazón. No sabía qué hacer.

Emmett se fue directo hacia Elger, el impacto de los dos titanes fue tan fuerte, que el estallido retumbó en los árboles de ese bosque en el que nos encontrábamos.

Sin embargo, la tierra no tembló debido a eso. Los gigantes también se habían arrojado hacia diferentes miembros de mi familia.

Kate no tuvo problema, en cuanto uno de ellos la tocó, salió despedido hacia atrás, electrocutado, aunque el gigante se levantó al instante, totalmente recuperado.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – siseó ella con los ojos como platos.  
- ¡Se… se regeneran! – me acordé.  
- ¡No puedo verles la mente! – reveló mi padre, algo aturdido por eso, mientras luchaba con uno de ellos.  
- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Garrett, abalanzándose hacia otro gigante, que venía para agarrarme a mí.  
- ¡No, yo estoy protegida! – voceé.

Pero no me hizo caso. Garrett consiguió interponerse, pero a costa de que ese enorme ser le machacase contra un árbol.

- ¡Garrett! – chilló Kate, tocando a todos los gigantes que encontraba a su paso para apartarlos.  
- ¡No! – volví a exclamar en voz alta.

Agarró al que aplastaba a su novio contra el tronco y éste salió despedido de lado con su cuerpo lleno de convulsiones debido a la corriente que seguía traspasándole. Me acerqué a ellos con premura y me arrodillé a su lado para ver el estado de mi tío.

- Estoy bien – tosió él mientras Kate dejaba caer las rodillas junto a él -. Sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe…

Mi tía respiró, más aliviada, aunque yo observé otra cosa.

- Garrett, tu mano… - murmuré.

Intentó esconder la muñeca, pero la mano yacía junto a mis rodillas.

- Idiota – le regañó ella, si bien seguía notándose ese alivio -, ¿es que ibas a esconderla todo el tiempo? ¿Te crees que yo no iba a darme cuenta? – y cogió la mano, enfadada.  
- Ten cuidado, luego tiene que volver a su sitio – dijo él, intentando bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto.  
- Siempre tienes que hacerte el hombre – siguió riñéndole ella, tirando de su mano buena para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
- Eso es difícil cuando tu pareja femenina es más fuerte que tú – rebatió él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en los labios.  
- Bueno, déjate de caramelos ahora – bufó Kate, aunque intentando recomponerse -. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender.

Y los dos volvieron a la batalla en medio segundo.

Giré el rostro con precipitación para mirar la estampa que tenía frente a mí. Daba igual todo lo que mi familia lograse hacer, daba lo mismo cuántos miembros les arrancasen, incluidas cabezas, los gigantes se regeneraban con rapidez y volvían a revivir una y otra vez para atacar de nuevo con furia.

Carlisle también se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¡Es imposible! ¡Debemos huir de aquí! – exclamó.  
- ¡La chica y el corazón se quedan con nosotros! – gruñó Duncan, arrojándose hacia mí.  
- ¡No! – gritó mamá, que en ese momento estaba luchando con otro gigante, hábilmente, por cierto.

Jasper le arrancó la cabeza al gigante con el que estaba peleando y aprovechó ese momento para tirarse a Duncan como un torpedo ultrasónico.

Salieron despedidos hacia atrás, del choque, pero cayeron de pie, así que ambos se quedaron en posición de ataque y comenzaron a fintar.

La espalda de Emmett se estampó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles cuando Elger le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. El crujido de la madera rompiéndose restalló y las astillas salieron volando en todas direcciones.

- ¡Emmett! – gruñó Rose, furiosa.

Le propinó una fuerte patada al gigante con el que se medía para quitárselo de encima un momento. Momento suficiente para que ella embistiera contra Elger, furiosa, y saltara sobre su espalda como una leona.

El enorme vampiro de pelo albino se zarandeó para quitársela de encima, pero Rose era muy persistente, grapó su dentadura en su clavícula y Elger estalló en un grito ahogado que no fue menos estremecedor.

- ¡Muy bien, cariño! – aclamó Emmett con una sonrisa orgullosa, despegándose del tronco -. ¡Sujétalo bien!  
- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! – rugió el vampiro gigante, llevando su enorme mano hacia atrás para agarrarla por el pelo.

Sin embargo, su mano no llegó a tocarla, sino que su brazo salió despedido varios metros. Em había llegado a tiempo.

Esta vez el vampiro albino sí chilló con ganas, llevándose la otra mano a su muñón de piedra, y Rose se bajó de su espalda para colocarse junto a Emmett.

- ¡Maldita sea, Elger! – gruñó Duncan entre dientes mientras fintaba con Jasper.  
- ¡Se acabó el juego! – bufó Axel, que estaba haciendo lo mismo con mi padre.  
- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, rápido! – nos advirtió mi progenitor, hablando con rapidez.  
- ¡Masacrarlos a todos! – les ordenó el vampiro de media melena lisa y negra a los gigantes.

Éstos no dudaron ni un instante. Con una rapidez extraordinaria nos rodearon a todos, junto con el herido y más que resentido Elger, Duncan y Axel, y se lanzaron por nosotros con saña.

- ¡No! – gritó mamá, que no podía utilizar su escudo protector contra eso.

Sin embargo, mi pulsera latió una sola vez y una energía eléctrica se repartió a nuestro alrededor instantáneamente, envolviéndonos a todos con una burbuja protectora ante los atónitos ojos de mi familia, que no podían verla, como yo, pero que también podían sentir su calidez y su magia. Mi aro de cuero me había estado protegiendo a mí todo el tiempo, pero ante este peligro tan claro, ahora había añadido a cada miembro de mi familia.

Los gigantes y los propios Elger, Axel y Duncan chocaron contra la barrera eléctrica, disparándose hacia atrás, y se quedaron tendidos en el suelo, aturdidos por la descarga.

Me di cuenta de que cuando la pulsera erigía una barrera, no azotaba esas descargas eléctricas tan fuertes como cuando no la erigía. Eso era debido a que la barrera era protección, no era ataque.

- Es increíble – murmuró Eleazar, maravillado.  
- El poder del Gran Lobo – sonrió mi madre, orgullosa.  
- Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder – nos apremió Carlisle, echando a correr.

Emmett me tomó del brazo y me subió a su espalda a una velocidad vertiginosa, y, con la misma, empezamos a atravesar el bosque seguidos por el resto de mi familia, dentro de esa burbuja grande que nos protegía.

Sí, por fin era libre como una mariposa, ¡libre!

¡JACOB, MI AMOR, ESPÉRAME, YA VOY!


	34. Plazo: Una Semana

PLAZO: UNA SEMANA :

Sentí un gran alivio cuando el avión aterrizó en Vancouver. Bueno, alivio, ansiedad y nervios, muchos nervios. Después de coger varios aviones seguidos y con prisas, por fin llegábamos a nuestro destino.

Mi tía Alice me había conseguido ropa en Bulgaria, en una de las ciudades por las que pasamos a toda prisa para despistar, ya que la gente me miraba con extrañeza. Entramos las dos rapidísimo en una tienda, mientras el resto de mi familia se quedaba fuera para vigilar, y cogió lo primero que vio, pues temíamos que los ayudantes de Razvan nos estuvieran pisando los talones. Me cambié de ropa allí mismo, en el probador, y Alice pagó la cuenta ante la atónita mirada de la dependienta, que vio cómo mi horripilante vestido era tirado a la basura por mí.

No sé ni qué ciudad era. Cogimos el primer avión que pudimos y a partir de ahí todo fue hacer escala de un sitio a otro, buscando vuelos disponibles, hasta que por fin llegamos a Vancouver.

Todavía no habíamos hablado de nada, no habíamos tenido tiempo, lo único que sabía es que Teresa y Helen estaban a salvo, en una suite que mi familia había alquilado en un hotel de lujo de la ciudad, con Louis, Monique y Ezequiel. Eleazar los llamó cuando corríamos por los pasillos de uno de los aeropuertos por los que pasamos, para decirles que todo había salido bien.

No solté aquella caja metálica en ningún momento. Mis dedos la aferraban como si fuera un tesoro. Para mí lo era.

El destino de nuestro viaje no fue elegido al azar; necesitábamos irnos a una ciudad transitada, llena de gente, lo más alejada posible y que nada tuviera que ver con ninguno de nosotros. Por eso mi familia planeó quedar en Vancouver con Louis y el resto. Todo lo habían planificado a la perfección.

Yo había insistido en ir directamente a La Push, necesitaba ver a Jacob ya, pero mi familia me persuadió diciéndome que primero tenían que contarme toda la situación, cosa que ya me alarmó bastante.

Cuando el avión aterrizó y el pasaje pudo bajarse del mismo, salimos a toda prisa y alquilamos varios taxis para dirigirnos al hotel. Del avión a la parada de taxis nos llevó muy poco tiempo, puesto que no llevábamos equipaje y ya fuimos directamente hacia allí.

El hotel quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, aunque el trayecto se me hizo más bien corto, estaba deseando ver a Teresa y a Helen.

Ni siquiera paramos en recepción, ya que la llave estaba en la habitación. Unos subieron por las escaleras y otros cogimos el ascensor para llegar a la última planta del edificio. Una vez que llegó, salimos con rapidez y caminamos por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta que estaba al final del mismo. Parecía una estrella de rock o un político, rodeada de tantos guardaespaldas. Papá toco con una compleja contraseña y Monique nos abrió.

Casi no me dio tiempo ni de pasar. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la entrada de la suite se llenó de abrazos. Por fin mi familia y yo pudimos descargar toda la tensión y la emoción de nuestro reencuentro, y dimos rienda suelta a las muestras de cariño. También con Helen y Teresa, que se abalanzaron hacia mí para apretarme en un efusivo abrazo.

Teresa ya no llevaba esas dos trenzas enroscadas en la cabeza, sino que ahora su largo cabello se ataba con una cola baja, y tampoco llevaba ese horrible vestido de sirvienta anticuada, ahora vestía unos modernos pantalones jeans y una blusa blanca que le sentaba realmente bien y que la rejuvenecía, aunque ella no necesitaba eso, por supuesto. Casi me parecía raro verla así, tan moderna.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes – les confesé a Helen y Teresa -. Llegué a creer que tal vez no hubiesen conseguido escapar.  
- Nos costó lo nuestro, pero al final lo conseguimos – declaró Helen -. Llegamos a un aeropuerto y nos colamos en un avión, en el almacén del equipaje – miró a Teresa y se rió -. Si no llega a ser por ella, no lo hubiésemos conseguido.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste reprimir tu sed? – le pregunté a Teresa.  
- Eso ha sido lo peor de todo – confesó, cerrando los ojos al recordar el mal trago.  
- Pero lo lograste, eso ya es un gran paso – le ensalzó Helen, frotando su brazo con ánimos.

Teresa sonrió.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – interrogué.  
- Terminamos en Roma – suspiró Helen -, pero al menos ya estábamos a salvo de la guardia de Razvan, aunque sabíamos que éste, Nikoláy y Ruslán nos podían ver a través de la semiesfera. Nos colamos en el primer avión que iba a Estados Unidos, que aterrizó en Nueva York, y de allí fuimos a La Push.  
- ¿A la Push? – mi corazón pegó un brinco.  
- Sí, al principio pensamos que era mejor ir a buscar a Jacob, ya que él es el Gran Lobo, pero cuando llegamos, vimos que la zona estaba muy, muy vigilada. Así que terminamos yendo a Anchorage. No fue nada fácil llegar, Teresa tenía mucha sed, tuvimos que pararnos más de una vez para que ella la saciara con animales, nos perdimos un par de veces, y cuando por fin llegamos, nos encontramos con Kate y Garrett, que nos mostraron un camino seguro por el cual pasar mientras ellos controlaban a los vampiros de la guardia de Razvan que vigilaban a tu familia. Fue una odisea, pero finalmente llegamos.  
- Dices que la zona está muy vigilada, pero los lobos tienen que oler a esos vampiros – manifesté con inquietud.  
- Están... contagiados por Jacob – intervino mi padre, hablándome con una cautela que me preocupaba más -. Desconocemos en qué consiste exactamente, sin embargo, es obvio que los lobos no saben que los están vigilando, ni siquiera Jacob, puesto que esos vampiros están allí, Helen y Teresa los han visto.  
- ¿Pudieron hablar con alguien de la manada? ¿Pudieron ver a Jacob? – les pregunté, expectante.

Los ojos de Helen se fueron hacia mi padre, tristes, y mi corazón pasó a latir con miedo y angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, nerviosa, cambiando la mirada hacia mi progenitor.  
- Es mejor que nos sentemos – me aconsejó, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me dirigiera con ellos al enorme salón que seguía a ese vestíbulo de estilo moderno -. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y poco tiempo. Primero tengo que presentarte a Ezequiel – y señaló a alguien que estaba a mis espaldas.

Ezequiel, ese nombre hizo que me girara rápidamente para ver por fin de quién se trataba, ya que Nikoláy y Ruslán lo habían mencionado un par de veces y, al parecer, era bastante peligroso para ellos.

Lo primero que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Eran dorados, señal de que no tomaba sangre humana. Su pelo blanco y largo no llegaba a los hombros, lo llevaba bastante desaliñado y revuelto, aunque se veía limpio. Su frente era amplia y se abría a ambos lados, confiriéndole a su rostro una peculiar forma de corazón. Vestía una camisola bastante ancha de lino azul marino y unos pantalones de igual estilo y tonalidad.

Lo segundo que me sorprendió fue que iba acompañado de una chica cuyos grandes iris eran de color fucsia. Su tez morena, sus rasgos latinos y su pelo liso, largo y negro, el cual iba amarrado en una coleta alta, enseguida hicieron que mi cabeza se girara hacia Teresa, que se colocó a su lado en una fracción de segundo. Su enorme sonrisa y asentimiento ratificó mis deducciones. Era Mercedes, su hija. Se habían reencontrado…

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin, Renesmee – habló Ezequiel antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a abrir la boca para dirigirme a Teresa.

Me extrañó un poco que se dirigiera a mí haciéndome una especie de reverencia.

- Lo mismo digo – asentí.  
- Y esta es…  
- Mercedes – me adelanté a mi padre, mirando a la misma.  
- Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti – me dijo ella con ese acento mexicano que era idéntico al de su progenitora, sonriéndome.  
- Y a mí de ti – le correspondí la sonrisa, aunque en esos momentos no estaba para sonreír mucho, pues los nervios y la ansiedad de ir por Jacob me radiaban por todos sitios -. Me alegro mucho de que al fin se hayan reencontrado.

Las dos se miraron, sonrientes, y se dieron un abrazo y un beso.

Parecía que Mercedes se había tomado muy bien que su madre fuese un vampiro, no parecía nada sorprendida ni incómoda con ese hecho.

- Todo ha sido gracias a Ezequiel – afirmó Teresa -. Él ha estado cuidándola todo este tiempo.  
- ¿Cuidándola? – pregunté, mirándolo a él.  
- Ezequiel fue el que ayudó a Mercedes a escapar de Ion el día que éste la contagió – me reveló Teresa, que no se despegaba de su hija ni un segundo y agarraba su mano con fuerza.  
- Y también has ayudado a Ryam – añadí yo misma, intercalando una mirada cómplice con Helen, la cual desplegó una amplia sonrisa.  
- Ryam apareció en mis sueños – me reveló Ezequiel -. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue dejar que él me encontrase.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza, pues los vampiros ni siquiera duermen.

- Ezequiel entra en un estado de trance gracias a la meditación – me explicó Alice, que adivinó mi pregunta solamente con mi gesto -. En ese estado es capaz de ver el presente de las personas que influyen en algún aspecto de su vida.

Eso me recordaba a mi espejo. Saqué el trocito que quedaba, del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y lo observé. Solamente salía niebla, Jacob estaba de patrulla, así que volví a guardarlo.

- Vi cómo Ryam hablaba con Teresa en el castillo de Razvan – siguió Ezequiel -. Desde el momento en que él aceptó ayudarla para buscar a Mercedes, ya influyó en mi vida, puesto que Mercedes está bajo mi tutela y supervisión. Bueno, estaba – y miró a Teresa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Mercedes. Había estado viviendo con Ezequiel durante estos últimos años, de ahí que estuviera acostumbrada a la presencia de vampiros, al menos, de uno.

- Nunca podré agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por nosotras – murmuró Teresa, emocionada.

Mercedes apretó su mano y la besó en la mejilla.

- No agradezcas mis actos, hice lo que debía hacer – afirmó Ezequiel con voz solemne.  
- Ryam estuvo en Anchorage, vino un día después, con Mercedes – me contó Helen, ilusionada.  
- Entonces, ¿por fin lo has visto? – le pregunté, contenta por ella.

Lo que podía, porque los nervios y la ansiedad me superaban.

- Sí – respondió con otra sonrisa enorme -. Ahora sé que se encuentra bien y estoy mucho más tranquila.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia sana, porque yo, en cambio, todavía estaba aquí, sin Jacob.

- Los dos estaban ansiosos por sus reencuentros, uno por su encuentro con Helen y la otra por su encuentro con su madre – intervino Eleazar. Las mejillas de mi amiga se ruborizaron ligeramente -. Sin embargo, Tanya, Carmen y yo avisamos de que la zona estaba vigilada por varios componentes de la guardia de Razvan, así que acordamos que los chicos fueran al día siguiente, para que Ezequiel actuase primero y pusiese una barrera que protegiera la casa de las vistas de esos vampiros. La barrera proyectaba una especie de espejismo, haciendo que éstos vieran otras cosas. Preferimos que Ryam y Mercedes viniesen un día después, para asegurarnos primero de que todo salía bien. Kate y Garrett se encargaron de ir a recogerlos a su llegada para que accedieran a la casa por el camino correcto.  
- ¿Y por qué no ha venido hasta aquí? – inquirí por curiosidad.  
- Ryam es un joven muy inquieto y audaz – me contestó Ezequiel -. Nos dijo que tenía que seguir otra pista muy importante.  
- Pero ahora, si no está contigo, Nikoláy, Razvan y Ruslán podrán ver dónde está con su semiesfera dorada – manifesté, preocupada.

Di por hecho que él ya sabía todo lo referente a la semiesfera, porque seguramente Teresa y Helen les habrían puesto al corriente a todos de cada uno de los detalles del castillo para planear bien el rescate.

- No temas – me calmó él -, está al amparo de una de mis piedras.  
- ¿Al amparo de qué? – repetí, perpleja.  
- Son unas piedras mágicas, mira – dijo Emmett, sacándose una del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrármela -. Todos llevamos una. Bueno, todos, no, las distribuimos por grupos. Genial, ¿eh?

La pequeña piedra en cuestión era elíptica y plana, era de color azul celeste y estaba llena de manchitas negras de diferentes tamaños. La superficie era tan pulida, que brillaba como si llevase barniz.

- Ezequiel las dota de poder – continuó mi madre -. Con ellas ningún mago puede vernos, y son tan poderosas, que en un grupo, con que la lleve uno, vale.  
- Ni siquiera yo puedo verlos – confirmó Ezequiel.  
- ¿Ustedes también las llevaron al castillo? – inquirí, sorprendida.

Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendía tanto, visto lo visto.

- Sí – respondió Alice -. Ezequiel nos dio unas cuantas el mismo día que llegó.

Por eso Nikoláy y Ruslán habían dicho que hacía tiempo que no veían a mi familia en la semiesfera. Por eso tampoco podían ver a Ryam.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto? – le pregunté -. Sé que conoces a Nikoláy y a Ruslán, y sé que los traicionaste, que has estado escondido todos estos siglos. ¿Por qué has salido ahora y te has expuesto de este modo? ¿Por qué nos ayudas a todos?  
- Porque la profecía ha de cumplirse – declaró él, otra vez con tono solemne -. El Gran Lobo debe reinar para instaurar la paz.  
- ¿Conoces la profecía? – interrogué, asombrada.  
- Los tres la conocemos, incluso los Vulturis – afirmó.  
- ¿Los Vulturis?

Parecía tonta, de tanto repetir las cosas, pero es que cada vez me iba quedando más alucinada con cada información.

- Nikoláy, Ruslán y yo formábamos el trío de magos de los Vulturis, junto con Anna, mi esposa – y su voz se tiñó de tristeza. Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió con su locución -. Por muy difícil que sea ahora de comprender, en aquella época las artes de la magia estaban muy bien consideradas, los magos, los profetas, los videntes y adivinos eran muy importantes, tanto, que ocupaban una buena posición social. Todo noble que se preciara tenía magos a su disposición, incluso los reyes. Los Vulturis no eran una excepción.

››Como bien comprenderás, no tengo recuerdos de mi vida como humano, ni siquiera sé quién me mordió. Solamente sé que ya era mago en mi otra vida y que Nikoláy y Ruslán también lo eran, debíamos de ser muy buenos para que Aro nos eligiera. Nos buscaron a los tres y nos transformaron exclusivamente para que fuéramos los magos de los Vulturis. Después conocí a mi esposa, Anna. Ella estaba allí porque podía predecir el futuro.

››Como ya dije, los magos estábamos muy bien considerados en aquella época, así que vivíamos una vida bastante acomodada. Sin embargo, Nikoláy y Ruslán querían más, se corrompieron y comenzaron a ansiar el poder del que gozaban los Vulturis. Empezaron a planear su traición hacia Aro, incluyéndome a mí en sus argucias, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Yo quería irme, movido por otros motivos bien distintos. La magia negra no me agradaba, la odiaba, muchas veces Aro nos obligaba a utilizarla contra inocentes, inventándose cualquier excusa que alegar delante de sus testigos y seguidores. No obstante, tampoco quería traicionar a los Vulturis, así que me negué a acompañarlos, si bien les juré que no los delataría. Aún así, mi negación no les gustó.

››Un día Anna entró en trance y empezó a relatar una de sus profecías, yo era el encargado de escribirlas en un libro. Sin embargo, esta profecía era especial, lo que vaticinaba era muy importante, traía cambios. A Nikoláy y Ruslán no les gustó lo que se vaticinaba en ella, pues, como dije antes, ellos querían el poder. Aún así, Anna y yo escondimos el libro para que Nikoláy, Ruslán y los Vulturis no lo encontraran.

Hizo otra pausa y continuó hablando.

- Yo me encontraba ausente cuando sucedió. Nikoláy y Ruslán encontraron el libro e intentaron destruirlo, sin embargo, mi esposa apareció y trató de impedirlo. Ellos la asesinaron.

Me estremecí al oír cómo lo pronunciaba. Todavía había mucho odio en esas palabras.

- Después, decidieron que era mejor si los Vulturis sabían de la profecía, puesto que Aro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y haría cualquier cosa para que ésta no se cumpliera. Fingiendo su lealtad hacia él, engañaron a Aro, diciéndole que Anna y yo habíamos escondido el libro porque queríamos traicionarlos. Aro les encomendó a ellos ser los encargados de custodiar el libro para que nadie más viera la profecía, sin embargo, decidió perdonarnos la vida a mi esposa y a mí, pues le seguíamos siendo muy útiles. Eso les disgustó profundamente, pues lo que querían era que hubiese ordenado nuestra muerte y así encubrir su asesinato.

››Cuando llegué y vi los restos de mi esposa, me dijeron que Aro había descubierto el libro y que él la había asesinado como castigo, aunque había decidido perdonarme la vida a mí. Eso me enfureció y me llenó de odio e ira, añadido a mi dolor. Me dijeron eso porque sabían que si descubría que habían sido ellos, los delataría ante los Vulturis para vengarme, pero no contaron con que yo fuese por Aro.

››Mi ira me cegó completamente, nada me importaba ya, así que intenté asesinar a Aro. Esto echó por tierra todos los planes de Nikoláy y Ruslán, puesto que, cuando Aro salió ileso de mis intenciones, él mismo me dijo que nos había perdonado la vida a mi esposa y a mí, a pesar de nuestro intento de rebelión. Fue entonces cuando la certidumbre vino a mí y supe toda la verdad, que Nikoláy y Ruslán habían asesinado a mi esposa y que me habían engañado. Y delaté a esos dos asesinos. Pero Aro no fue indulgente conmigo, no me perdonó que escondiera la profecía y que intentase matarlo. Mandó a su guardia por mí, en la cual aún no estaba ese tal Demetri, y conseguí escapar utilizando algunos de mis trucos. Así fue como me convertí en un doble traidor.

››Nikoláy y Ruslán también consiguieron escapar gracias a su semiesfera dorada, con ella veían todo lo que pasaba en el salón de los Vulturis, así que cuando la guardia fue a buscarlos, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

››He pasado varios siglos de mi existencia escondido en las montañas de Canadá, ya que era doblemente perseguido, vigilándolos, esperando mi venganza personal. Sé cuáles son las intenciones de Nikoláy y Ruslán, y no voy a permitir que consigan su objetivo – concluyó, tiñendo su voz de un hondo resentimiento.

Se hizo un mutismo que duró unos segundos.

- ¿Y Razvan? – inquirí -. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?  
- Razvan es un pupilo de Nikoláy, él mismo lo transformó – comenzó a explicar -. Nikoláy y Ruslán ya son muy poderosos por sí solos, pero Razvan es capaz de encadenar hechizos, cosa que ellos no pueden, y eso les es muy útil. Además, lo necesitan para invertir la profecía.  
- ¿Encadenar…? – mi frase se cortó cuando iba a decir la palabra hechizos.  
- Sí, Razvan puede hacer una cadena de hechizos, de manera que cuando se deshace el primero, se activa otro, y así sucesivamente. Eso hace que sea muy difícil terminar con sus encantamientos, puesto que nunca se sabe dónde acaba la cadena. Pueden ser dos hechizos encadenados, tres, cuatro…

Eso me hizo recordar algo.

- Cuando estaba en el castillo, escuché una conversación entre Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán – empecé a manifestar -. En ella Nikoláy dijo que sólo tú tendrías el suficiente poder para quitarle a mi familia el primer... y que no se les viera en la semiesfera. Y después Razvan le contestó que todavía quedaba el resto de... ¿Era a esto de los... encadenados a lo que se refería?  
- Sí – asintió, entendiendo mi lenguaje imposible.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que siguen…? – otra vez no pude pronunciar hechizados.

Pestañeé, perpleja, cuando vi cómo varios miembros de mi familia también intentaban hablar y no podían.

- Ezequiel nos quitó el primer… - las cuerdas vocales de mi madre enmudecieron y, ante la imposibilidad de pronunciar el vocablo, pasó a la siguiente frase -. Pero inmediatamente después… - la cual no pudo terminar tampoco.

Me quedé de piedra. No sólo yo y Helen no podíamos contar nada de lo que nos pasaba. Mi familia, incluida la de Denali, Louis, Monique, Teresa, y hasta Mercedes, también estaban bajo el mismo hechizo. Este debía de ser uno de esos hechizos encadenados.

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos contar lo que nos pasaba, no podíamos escribirlo, no podíamos insinuarlo, no podíamos pronunciar ninguna palabra que tuviera que ver con esto, ni siquiera gesticularlo…

- Todos estamos bajo la influencia de los hechizos – me ratificó Ezequiel.  
- Pero tú acabas de pronunciar la palabra – pestañeé sin comprender -. Y, además, ¿cómo vas a estar…? Razvan no te ha…  
- Los hechizos de Razvan también son contagiosos, en cuanto una persona hechizada por Razvan entra en contacto con otra que no lo está, lo contagia – me reveló, dejándome más atónita de lo que estaba -. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué a Nikoláy y Ruslán les interesa que Razvan esté con ellos? Sin embargo, a mí no me hacen tanto efecto como a ustedes, por eso puedo pronunciar ciertas palabras.  
- Esto es una tonteria, y muy incómodo – resopló Emmett, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me mordí el labio, pensativa.

- Antes dijiste que Nikoláy y Ruslán necesitaban a Razvan para invertir la profecía – recordé -. ¿Cómo es eso?  
- El Gran Lobo es considerado un rey en la profecía. Razvan también es de sangre azul – desveló.  
- ¿Cómo? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
- Es el hijo bastardo de un antiguo príncipe sucesor al trono ruso que nunca llegó a reinar – siguió revelando -. Su madre era una de las cocineras del castillo y su padre, el príncipe, la asesinó cuando Razvan no era más que un niño, estando él presente. Su padre terminó desterrado de su patria, incluso su nombre fue borrado de los libros de historia – ahora entendía esa fijación por las humanas, por verme comer como una humana y por los vestidos antiguos -. La profecía sólo puede ser invertida si la mujer única, es decir, tú, se casa con otro príncipe o rey que sustituya al Gran Lobo, aunque primero éste tiene que dejar de existir, o por lo menos perder su poder. Por supuesto, también es necesario hacer uso de la magia negra para que esto funcione. Si la profecía se invierte, Razvan pasará a reinar en nuestro mundo.  
- Por eso quieren terminar con Jacob – me dio un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago solamente con oír mis propias palabras -. Sé que han unido sus fuerzas para… - mi palabra se quedó atravesada en la garganta. La dejé por imposible y seguí hablando -. Sé que solamente lo han conseguido porque Jacob estaba en su forma humana cuando le… - chasqueé la lengua. Em tenía razón, esto era muy incómodo -. Su poder espiritual no se manifiesta en ese estado, pero sí que es lo bastante fuerte como para evitar que puedan matarlo. Pero, ¿por qué un año? ¿Por qué han esperado un año?  
- La profecía se cumplirá el día de la boda. El hechizo del corazón es fulminante con cualquier otro ser, sin embargo, en el Gran Lobo es diferente. Con él tenían que esperar un año para que el corazón se oscureciera del todo. Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán necesitaban que su muerte coincidiera aproximadamente con ese día, para que su objetivo de invertir la profecía funcionase. Han planeado y calculado esto a la perfección, han esperado el momento justo para llevar a cabo el hechizo, y el ciclo del mismo se cierra al cumplir un año completo, justo para que llegue el día que la profecía marca para la boda: la ciento sesenta y ocho puesta de sol del año.  
- ¿Qué día es ese? – quise saber, ya haciendo mis cálculos mentales.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando terminé de hacerlo y lo supe.

- El dieciocho de junio – me confirmó Jasper acto seguido.

Todos me miraron y supe que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo. Ese era el día que Jake y yo habíamos escogido para casarnos el año pasado.

- Tienes que casarte con el Gran Lobo ese día para que la profecía se cumpla – dijo Ezequiel -. Y no nos queda más que una semana de plazo.  
- Sí, tengo que... con él, tengo… tengo que partir ya mismo – murmuré, llevando mi mano hacia mi pelo con ansiedad.  
- Espera – me detuvo mi padre -. Primero tenemos que prevenirte.  
- ¿Prevenirme? – me quedé tiesa y mi estómago recibió un pinchazo.

Ezequiel y mi familia se miraron los unos a los otros con preocupación. Eso me puso más nerviosa.

- Sentémonos en ese amplio y cómodo sofá – nos instó Carlisle, señalando el mismo con la mano y esperando a que nosotros pasásemos delante -. Estoy seguro de que estarás cansada.

La verdad es que lo estaba. Agotada era la palabra más exacta, pero no podía esperar más para ir junto a Jacob. Necesitaba verlo ya.

- Primero tenemos que explicarte la situación – declaró mi padre, mirándome y hablándome con precaución mientras me conducía hacia el sofá al empujarme suavemente con su mano.

Otra vez mi corazón se encogió, temeroso.

Todos obedecimos y llenamos el asiento. Me senté y posé la caja metálica en mi regazo.

- ¿Me permites ver el corazón, por favor? – me pidió Ezequiel.  
- Sí, claro – murmuré.

Abrí la caja metálica hasta que la tapa hizo tope atrás para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Todos jadearon al verlo y mamá agarró mi mano con fuerza mientras lo miraba con un gesto de dolor. Ella también estaba muy preocupada por Jacob, él seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Emmett apretó los dientes y Rosalie frotó su brazo varias veces para calmarlo.

- Está cubierto casi del todo… - musitó mamá.  
- Es lo que me suponía, su color no es negro, es marrón oscuro – habló Ezequiel.  
- ¿Y eso qué significa? – quise saber, pronunciando con ansiedad.  
- Quiere decir que el hechizo no ha conseguido que él te odie.  
- Sí, ya lo sé – asentí sin dudar -. Jacob no me odia, jamás me odiaría.  
- Sin embargo, el corazón se ha oscurecido debido al rencor – afirmó, mirándome con mucha prudencia.  
- ¿Al… rencor? – solamente me salió un hilo de voz.  
- El primer hechizo ha hecho que él crea que lo has dejado por otro hombre – comenzó a aclararme -. Esa ha sido la puerta que ha abierto el camino para el segundo hechizo, el hechizo del corazón. Después de pasar una primera fase de duelo, digámoslo así, el hechizo hace que esa pena pase a ser rencor, y ese rencor se transforme en odio. En el caso de Jacob, ese odio no ha aparecido, puesto que, como tú bien dijiste, él nunca podría odiarte, su vínculo es demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, ha prevalecido ese rencor, y éste sí que ha ido creciendo poco a poco hasta cubrir el corazón casi completamente. Y eso es suficiente para que el corazón se autodestruya y él fallezca.

Tuve que sujetarme mi propio corazón para que no se me cayera.

- Dices que el primer… abrió la puerta. Tú conseguiste quitarle el primer… eso – me vi obligada a usar esa palabra para sustituirla por hechizo - a mi familia. Podrías… podrías hacer lo mismo con Jacob – se me ocurrió, comunicándolo con una esperanza ansiosa -. Si le quitaras el primer eso…  
- Los hechizos del Gran Lobo son especiales – me desveló, hablándome con prudencia -. Yo no los puedo romper, puesto que están creados por tres magos, no tengo tanto poder. Sólo él puede hacerlo, ya que es el Gran Lobo. Jacob debe darse cuenta de todo, al igual que hizo Alice, sólo así su poder espiritual actuará y romperá los hechizos.  
- ¿Y si se lo cuentas todo tú? – volví a proponer, esta vez con más urgencia -. Tú estás menos influenciado por el… eso, puedes hablar con Jacob y explicarle más o menos lo que hay.  
- Me temo que eso no será posible.  
- ¿Por qué? – mi esperanza se cayó en picado.  
- El hechizo aumentará su intensidad con la presencia de Jacob.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Su poder espiritual es contraproducente para nosotros. Nuestro hechizo está creado para que Jacob no pueda sospechar nada, y aumentará su intensidad cuando detecte su poder espiritual. Ni siquiera yo podré contar nada. Y no sólo eso, aunque consiguiera decírselo a alguno de los lobos, el hechizo se contagiaría, como ya expliqué antes. El único que no puede ser contagiado es Jacob, ya que su poder espiritual es demasiado fuerte, recuerda que para ser hechizado, los tres magos tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? – sollocé, desesperada, observando ese corazón ennegrecido.  
- Sólo Jacob tiene el suficiente poder para terminar con los hechizos, con todos los hechizos – matizó.  
- ¿Con todos? – alcé la cabeza para mirarlo, asombrada -. ¿Con los nuestros también?  
- El… eso de Jacob es como la madre nodriza – intervino Emmett, utilizando mi mismo sustituto para hechizo -. Si se termina con la madre nodriza, las demás naves desaparecerán del mapa.  
- Yo no lo habría explicado mejor – lo alabó Ezequiel, sonriéndole.  
- Gracias – sonrió Em, haciendo una reverencia.  
- Como acabo de decir, sólo Jacob puede terminar con los hechizos, y solamente tú puedes ayudarlo a purificar su corazón.  
- ¿Qué tengo… qué tengo que hacer? – quise saber, ansiosa.  
- Primero debe desaparecer el primer hechizo – empezó -. Tienes que conseguir que él deje de creer que lo has abandonado y que ya no lo amas. Tienes que hacer que él se de cuenta de que se aman, y que todo eso que él cree es mentira. Sólo así se romperán los dos hechizos.  
- Pero he de prevenirte – siguió mi padre -. Cuando llegues, te encontrarás a un Jacob muy hostil contigo. No olvides que él cree que lo has abandonado por otro hombre y que está lleno de ese rencor, su corazón está oscuro casi del todo – otra vez me llevé la mano a mi propio corazón -. Sé que esto que te voy a pedir te va a costar mucho, no lo ves desde hace prácticamente un año y sé que ansias abrazarlo y besarlo, sin embargo, es aconsejable que al principio mantengas un poco las distancias con él, que no corras a abrazarlo como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque eso podría ser contraproducente. Jacob está lleno de rencor, y esa actitud tuya tan repentina y contraria a sus pensamientos podría causar un gran rechazo en él. Eso podría acelerar el proceso de ennegrecimiento del corazón.  
- ¿Y qué hago? – las lágrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas.

Sólo de pensar en que no podía abrazarlo ni besarlo, me hundía en las tinieblas, porque llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, necesitaba hacerlo, lo ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- Debes ir poco a poco – continuó hablando mi progenitor -. Como ya dijimos, él no te odia, e irá abriendo su corazón poco a poco. Aunque no te será fácil, porque si ya nos cuesta hablar entre nosotros, con él será peor, como ya ha explicado Ezequiel. Y hay otra cosa.  
- ¿Más? – murmuré, desolada.

Le hizo un gesto a Ezequiel para que lo explicase él y éste asintió.

- Para terminar completamente con todos los hechizos, el corazón debe ser destruido, sin embargo, antes de eso debe ser purificado. Si se destruye antes, ese rencor podría quedarse en Jacob para siempre – mi estómago ya no soportaba más pinchazos -. Solamente cuando Jacob se de cuenta de que todo ha sido un engaño y que siempre se han amado, purificará su corazón.

››El corazón sólo puede ser destruido utilizando la mezcla de su sangre con la sustancia de una planta cuya foto te proporcionaré. El problema es que esta planta queda en una montaña de Canadá, concretamente, cerca del Monte Whitetail, siguiendo el río Kootenay, que corre por la Fosa de las Montañas Rocosas, también conocido como el valle del millar de picos.

- Te llevaremos a La Push mañana y te dejaremos allí con una excusa – continuó mi padre -. Billy no está… eso y no será un problema, en cuanto te vea, podrás alojarte en su casa, y Jacob sigue estando imprimado de ti, siempre te protegerá. Le diremos que te están persiguiendo, lo cual no deja de ser cierto, y que tiene que llevarte a esa montaña, donde Em te recogerá – el mencionado me sonrió -. Te proporcionaremos un plano y todo lo necesario para el viaje. Por otro lado, nosotros actuaremos con el resto de lobos. Ezequiel erigirá una barrera para que los vigilantes de Razvan no vean nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Jacob no debe saber nada, para que no sea contraproducente, y deben ir solos para que vuelvas a… conquistarlo, por decirlo de alguna forma, tenemos muy poco tiempo y nada debe interponerse entre ustedes.  
- Hay más – dijo Ezequiel -. Jacob no debe tener contacto con el corazón, no debe tocarlo, pues su poder espiritual podría destruirlo antes de que fuera purificado. Solamente tú puedes destruir ese corazón, pues fue revivido con tu sangre. Te daré todas las instrucciones a seguir para que, al llegar al lugar donde se encuentra la planta, sepas cómo hay que destruir el corazón.  
- Tienes que ser fuerte – me animó papá -. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Jacob sigue amándote y su vínculo sigue siendo irrompible, jamás olvides eso.  
- Sí, tienes razón – asentí, secándome las lágrimas.  
- Tienes que salvar a Jacob, cielo – dijo mamá, metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, y todos sabemos que puedes y que lo conseguirás.  
- Sí, tengo que ser fuerte, por él – afirmé con convicción -. Lo salvaré y nos casaremos. Nada podrá impedírmelo. Jamás.  
- Esa es mi chica – me aclamó Emmett.

Sí, había llegado el momento.

Caperucita por fin iba a rescatar a su lobo.


	35. Jacob (Prefacio)

= JACOB =

PREFACIO

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.  
Sobretodo a ellas.


	36. Ver Relucir a un Ángel puede cegarte del

VER RELUCIR A UN ÁNGEL PUEDE CEGARTE DEL TODO :

La cabeza salió disparada como un cohete cuando le hinqué bien los dientes, pero yo no me conformaba sólo con eso. Necesitaba más. Primero zarandeé el cuerpo del chupasangre con una saña que últimamente me salía sola, hasta que éste quedó esparcido en no sé cuántos trozos, y después machaqué la cabeza.

Cuando terminé, me dirigí a mi próxima víctima. No me importaba cuál fuera, lo único que me interesaba era soltar toda esta rabia, y estas asquerosas sanguijuelas me servían como saco de boxeo con el que sacarlo todo.

_¡A tu derecha!_, me avisó Paul.

No le hice mucho caso, mis ojos estaban clavados en otro bien grande que ya esperaba por mí. Me quité de encima a ese que venía por mí, lanzándolo a un lado con una sola dentellada, y me arrojé por el gigantón. Ese era un buen saco de boxeo.

O eso me había parecido, porque no me duró ni dos minutos.

Me giré, ansioso, y busqué mi próxima presa con rapidez. Todo eran luces malvas que se mezclaban con las doradas de nuestras almas, mis lobos luchaban bien, pero enseguida detecté un buen cúmulo de putrefactas almas añiles.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Mis patas llegaron de dos o tres zancadas y salté sobre todos aquellos vampiros con una furia desmedida, rugiendo para mostrarles mi supremacía y dominio.

Perfecto. Esos cuatro se arrojaron hacia mí a la vez, esto se ponía interesante. Ahora el saco era más grande, muy apropiado para todo lo que tenía que descargar.

Sí, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar toda esta rabia, toda esta furia, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, seguía viéndola a ella, mi estúpido cerebro no había podido desterrarla de mis pensamientos, de mi ser. No podía soportarlo.

Ella se había ido. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Se había ido con otro…

Apreté las muelas con más que ira y destrocé a esos cuatro casi al mismo tiempo, zarandeándome igual que antes para esparcir sus malolientes ruinas por el bosque.  
Me giré de nuevo para buscar más presas, pero para mi desgracia, había terminado con todos los sacos.

_Podías dejar algo para los demás, ¿no?_, se quejó Quil, llegando hasta mí.

No fue el único. Todos los demás se acercaron. Ni hablar, yo no tenía ganas de charlas. Lo único que quería era estar solo, estar a mi manera.

_Ya han tenido bastante_, le contesté. _Quemen toda esta porquería._

Iba a mover una pata para irme de allí, cuando Embry se puso delante.

_Espera, Jake_, me paró.

Entonces, dirigió una mirada al resto del grupo que no me gustó ni un pelo. Algo se traían entre manos, algo que no me iba a apetecer nada. Ya me temía lo que era.

_¿Qué pasa?_, resoplé.

_Ya sabes que esta noche daremos una fiesta en First Beach…_

_No_, le respondí con contundencia antes de que me hiciera la pregunta.

_¿Por qué no?_, siguió Jared. _Lo pasaremos genial._

_No me apetece._

_Vamos, amigo_, continuó Isaac, _habrá música, comida, cervezas, balones de rugby, chicas…_

En cuanto enfatizó esta última palabra mis pupilas se fueron solas para clavarse en las suyas con una mirada asesina que hizo que sus orejas se agacharan un poco.

_No me interesan las chicas_, gruñí.

_Vamos, Jake, déjanos ayudarte_, bufó Embry. _Hace casi un año de aquello, deberías pasar página y salir con alguna chica. No pasa nada porque…_

_He dicho que no_, lo corté, rechinando los dientes. _Para mí las mujeres ya no existen._

_¿Y vas a estar el resto de tu vida así?_, rebatió, enfadado. _¿Vas a pasarte la vida pensando en Nessie?_

Escuchar su nombre hizo que mi corazón pegase un salto, mandando a mi mente mensajes para que empezase a llenarse de flashes que chisporroteaban y que traían esos recuerdos que ahora eran demasiado dolorosos y que se retorcían en mi cerebro con saña.

_No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre_, escupí entre dientes con un aire rabioso.

_Embry, déjalo ya_, le advirtió Sam, regañándolo.

Pero Embry siguió.

_Deberías de fijarte en alguna chica y olvidarte de ella de una vez._

Yo no veía mas rostros que el suyo, para mí ya no existían.

_Sabes que para mí ya no hay más rostros_, confesé con rabia. _Ya no._

_¡Vamos, amigo!_, protestó. _Ya sé que siempre estarás imprimado, pero, ¡¿es que vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida esperando a que vuelva?!_

_Embry_, gruñó Quil.

_¡Tú no tienes ni idea!_, grité, sin poder evitar mostrarle mi dentadura.

_¡Todos la echamos mucho de menos, estamos deseando que vuelva, pero no va a hacerlo, Jake, tienes que asimilarlo de una maldita vez para seguir tu vida! ¡Nessie no va a volver!_

_¡ELLA VOLVERÁ!_, chillé con furia, rugiéndole en la cara con potencia.

No fue sólo él, todos mis hermanos terminaron echados en el suelo en señal de respeto y sumisión, obligados por mi voz de Alfa, aunque sus ojos de sorpresa lo decían todo. No se podían creer que acabase de reconocer lo que acababa de reconocer.

Les di la espalda, rechinando los dientes, y salí de allí a toda velocidad para internarme en el bosque.

Corrí todo lo que me dejaron mis patas, desconectándome de la manada automáticamente para que dejasen a mi torturado cerebro en paz.

Por culpa de ese imbécil de Embry ahora necesitaba más sacos de boxeo, y lo peor es que, por hoy, se me habían terminado. Rayos, rayos, ¡rayos!

Intenté no pensar en nada durante mi trayecto, concentrarme solamente en la simple acción de mover mis huesos y músculos para galopar, pero era imposible. Otra vez sentía esa rabia dentro de mí.

No tardé mucho más en llegar a mi escondite. Atravesé los últimos árboles, al trote, y me detuve frente a la roca de siempre.

Adopté mi forma humana y me agaché para sacar mis raídos pantalones cortos y mi camiseta. Mis estúpidos ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la cinta de cuero que rodeaba a mi tobillo, pero lo que hicieron mis dedos fue peor, porque acercaron sus yemas para tocarla. Un calambre me atravesó el corazón, era demasiado insoportable, no podía ni mirarla. Dejé la cinta súbitamente, levantándome con prisa.

Me puse el pantalón y la camiseta de la misma forma y me senté en la roca, apoyando mi aturullada cabeza en el tronco para intentar relajarme y no pensar en nada.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Embry ya había hurgado en la herida y ésta volvía a sangrar a chorros. No le echaba la culpa. Sabía que mis hermanos de manada estaban hartos de verme así, que estaban muy preocupados por mí, que sólo pretendían animarme…, y que yo no me dejaba.

Y sabía además que ellos también la echaban mucho de menos. Sí, también, rayos. Porque yo la echaba tremendamente de menos, tenía que reconocerlo, no podía vivir sin ella, era mi droga, y, por supuesto, no era una droga normal. De esta no me desintoxicaría en la vida, lo sabía, sabía que jamás lo haría; es más, era al revés, cada día que pasaba era peor, cada hora que pasaba me enganchaba más, cada segundo que pasaba sin ella me moría un poco, lo sabía, lo sentía.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar así? ¿Un año más? ¿Dos años? ¿Unos meses? Porque este año había sido un infierno para mí, un maldito e interminable infierno.

Sabía que Embry tenía razón, que ella no volvería, sin embargo, no sé qué me pasaba, no sabía qué estúpida e irracional razón me llevaba a ello, pero yo seguía esperándola. Y en honor a la verdad, yo no quería ni verla, pero sí, maldita sea, seguía esperando su vuelta. Era patético. Y, encima, acababa de reconocérselo a ellos. Mañana toda la manada lo sabría. Más puntos que añadir a mi patetismo.

Sí, no quería ni verla, porque lo que me había hecho…

Me incliné hacia delante y encerré mi pelo entre mis dedos con rabia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había hecho eso? Creía que éramos felices, y de pronto…

Mis dedos se cerraron en puños y noté los fuertes tirones en mi cuero cabelludo.

Me había engañado, me había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo. Me había abandonado como a un perro, por otro.

Todas mis muelas rechinaron, tanto, que no se cascaron de puro milagro. No podía soportarlo.

Rayos. ¿Eso era lo que había sido yo para ella? ¿Una mascota? ¿Alguien con quien jugar y pasar el rato hasta que se cansó? ¿Se había divertido? Porque eso es lo que parecía. No, no podía creerlo, algo dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de mi ser, me decía que no. Aunque sabía que mi estúpido subconsciente de imprimado era el que causaba este efecto, porque la realidad estaba ahí, ella se había ido, me había abandonado por otro hombre.

Volví a estrujar las muelas con furia, celos, ira… La rabia se apoderaba de mí a cada instante.

Y, sin embargo, yo seguía aquí. ¡Maldita basura de imprimación! Sí, porque si había regresado de mi fuga de cinco meses, si no me había suicidado ya, si no me había dejado matar por alguno de esos asquerosos chupasangres, había sido por ella. Todo por ella. Era un auténtico estúpido. Ya sabía que no iba a volver, pero yo me empeñaba en seguir aquí, en La Push, por si algún día ella se arrepentía y decidía regresar…

¡Arg! ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Lo que había escuchado en casa de los Cullen dejaba las cosas muy claras! ¡Ella jamás regresaría! ¡¿Por qué me empeñaba en seguir aquí?!

Mis ojos se fueron inconscientemente hacia la cinta otra vez. ¿Por qué seguía llevando esa cinta? En fin, no era necesario, porque, para ser sinceros del todo, siempre lo hacía, a todas horas, a cada segundo, pero cada vez que miraba esa cinta me acordaba más de ella. Debería quitármela y tirarla a la basura. Ella no se merecía que siguiera llevándola, que siguiera…

Dejé el pensamiento colgando, y la cinta siguió en mi tobillo.

No quería ni verla, pero en cambio seguía aquí, esperándola. Sí que era imbécil y patético.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en el tronco de ese enorme abeto, que había sido mi único acompañante en este último año. Encima, se acercaba la fatídica fecha, y eso me hundía más en estas arenas movedizas de las que no era capaz de salir. No saldría nunca, acabaría hundiéndome del todo, ahogándome con este maldito fango.

Cerré los ojos para intentar crear un hueco de silencio en mi destartalado cerebro, procurando pensar en otras cosas, en algo agradable para variar. Idiota de mí, era imposible, porque todo lo bueno lo asociaba a ella, y eso dolía demasiado. Dolía porque ella me había hecho tanto daño. Quise maldecir el día en que me imprimé de ella, pero el amago de pensamiento se quedó trabado, no se atrevió a salir. ¡Estúpida imprimación de las narices! Ese día debería haberme largado de aquella casa para siempre, sin mirar atrás. Hubiera sido lo mejor.

Bueno, por lo menos hoy parecía que no tenía esos agonizantes pinchazos en el estómago.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome totalmente defraudado conmigo mismo por no haber conseguido vaciar mi recalentada mente, y éstos casi se me salen del sitio cuando me percaté de la presencia que tenía delante. Pegué un pequeño bote, del susto, y me puse de pie con precipitación, tanta, que tuve que apoyar la mano en el tronco para no caerme hacia atrás.

Era Bella. Estaba frente a mí, observándome.

¿De dónde había salido? Ni siquiera había escuchado una hoja, los grillos y los pájaros no habían dejado de cantar a mi alrededor, ni siquiera la había olido, aunque, claro, el aire soplaba en su dirección. ¿Y cómo demonios sabía que yo estaba aquí? ¿Cómo había dado conmigo?

Mi primer sentimiento fue de sorpresa y nerviosismo, mi corazón aumentó un poco su ritmo cardíaco, pero no fue por la persona que tenía delante, por supuesto, era por ella. Bella era su madre, ¿me traería noticias?

Sin embargo, nada más verle el semblante, ya me cabreé, porque pude detectar en su mirada que sentía lástima por mí. ¿Lástima? A buenas horas… Bella se había largado, como el resto de los Cullen, y no había tenido la decencia de llamarme ni una sola vez para preguntarme cómo estaba. ¿Y luego decía que yo seguía siendo su mejor amigo?

- Hola, Jake – me saludó, seria.

Su gesto grave me extrañó, incluso me asustó un poco. Parecía nerviosa por algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quise saber, enfadado -. Estás incumpliendo el tratado, lo sabes, ¿no?

Lo siento, pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que nadie de la Familia Monster se preocupase por mí. No sé qué hacia ahora ella aquí.

- Es por algo urgente. Vengo a pedirte una cosa – contestó, moviendo las manos con ansiedad.

Genial. Encima, venía para que le hiciese un favor.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿A pedirme una cosa? – chisté -. Esto es el colmo – mascullé, poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras miraba a un lado y hacía negaciones con la cabeza.  
- No tengo tiempo de explicártelo – afirmó con prisas, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -. Renesmee está en grave peligro, la están persiguiendo y tienes que llevarla a este sitio lo antes posible, Emmett los esperará allí para recogerla.

Fueron muchas cosas de su frase las que me chocaron y bombardearon mi cerebro para avasallarlo sin cuartel. Lo primero fue volver a escuchar su nombre, cada vez que lo oía me daba una descarga eléctrica que despertaba todos aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que ahora se habían convertido en toda una tortura, y eso que el idiota de Embry ya lo había mencionado antes. Lo segundo fue relacionarlo con la palabra peligro, eso hacía saltar esta maldita pulsión de imprimado que me hacía sentir que tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Y lo tercero fue esa petición imposible que se parecía más a una exigencia.

Se acercó a mí como una exhalación y me pasó el papel que había sacado, sin que me diese tiempo ni de pestañear. Después, con la misma rapidez, volvió a su puesto de antes.

- ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? – conseguí musitar, observando el papel con incredulidad -. ¿Qué es esto…?

No hizo falta que me respondiera. Era un mapa geográfico. Y mostraba el camino desde La Push hasta una cordillera al suroeste de Canadá. Había una ruta marcada a rotulador rojo y un círculo perfecto en una de las escarpadas montañas, se notaba que eran así por el relieve del dibujo topográfico.

- No podría confiársela a nadie mejor que tú – siguió con esa voz nerviosa -. Sé que tú la protegerás mejor que nadie, por eso he venido hasta aquí. No te lo pediría si no fuera así.

Me quedé de piedra. Necesité de un minuto para volver a reaccionar, puesto que mi cerebro creyó haberse vuelto loco de remate al escuchar tantas cosas juntas y todas tan de repente.

- ¿Quieres que yo… lleve a… - me negué a pronunciar su nombre -, la lleve hasta Canadá? – no pude evitar que me saliese ese tono sarcástico y ácido -. ¿Después de todos estos meses, de todo lo que ha pasado, tienes la cara de venir aquí para pedirme esto?  
- No he pod… - su voz pareció clavarse en algún sitio de su garganta, dado lo abrupto de su parón. Tomó aire y empezó otra frase -. Por favor, Jacob, Renesmee se morirá si no la llevamos allí antes de seis días.

Otra descarga eléctrica me recorrió de arriba a abajo, pero esta vez no fue sólo por oír su nombre, sino por esas palabras que entraron por mi frente como una bala helada, atravesando mi nuca. De nuevo sentí esa pulsión. Rayos, pero ahora era demasiado fuerte, urgente.

Sin embargo, yo no quería verla. No, no. No quería tener nada que ver con ella, ya me había hecho bastante daño. O sea, ¿tenía que llevarla a ese sitio, para que luego volviese con ese… imbécil con el que estuviera? Ni hablar.

Tragué una buena bocanada de aire para dominar a esa estúpida pulsión y lo expulsé con rapidez.

- No, no, no. No pienso… no pienso llevarla – me costó un triunfo, pero conseguí que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, aunque lo hacían con una entonación un tanto asustada. Rayos -. ¿Por qué no la llevan ustedes? Además – bajé la mirada al plano y lo señalé con la mano -, a mí llegar hasta aquí me llevaría dos o tres días, en cambio a ustedes les llevaría menos, seguro.  
- Renesmee está aquí – me anunció de pronto.

Esas palabras impactaron en mis oídos con fuerza, insertándose en mi cerebro como un arpón candente y chispeante. Levanté la vista súbitamente a la vez que mi corazón pegaba un salto y se ponía a latir a mil por hora.

No me dio tiempo a nada más.

Bella miró hacia un lado y mis ojos se fueron automáticamente hacia allí, ni siquiera lo dudaron un instante.

El mapa se me cayó al suelo y mi boca se quedó entreabierta cuando la vi salir de detrás de un árbol. Me quedé hipnotizado como un idiota viendo cómo caminaba hacia su madre, con esa gracilidad y armonía, todo en ella lo era, parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta. Sus largas piernas, vestidas con unos ajustados jeans que dejaban entrever demasiado bien lo perfectamente contorneadas que eran, avanzaban entre las ramas y la hierba con paso seguro. Se colocó junto a Bella y se quedó frente a mí.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca que se ceñía a ese cuerpo escultural con ganas. Portaba una mochila de esas que llevan los montañeros, con saco incluido, y la capucha de su sudadera envolvía su cabeza, haciendo sombra, de modo que no podía verle bien el rostro. Hasta que la retiró hacia atrás.

Entonces mi corazón se desbocó, pasó a latirme tan deprisa, que creí que iba a romperme el externón para salir volando hacia ella. Sabía que Bella y ella misma podían escucharlo, pero no pude controlarlo. Mi respiración se agitó, más que deslumbrada, casi me caigo desplomado al suelo, de la impresión, y mi estómago se llenó de ese cosquilleo alocado que a punto estuvo de crear un colapso en todo mi organismo.

El único rayo de sol que se dignó a salir esta tarde se coló entre las copas de los árboles para iluminarla, haciendo que el blanco de su ropa destellara y la reflejara en la cara, confiriéndole aún más luminosidad. Era un ángel…

Jadeé ante tal visión.

Su rostro divino era más hermoso que nunca, su piel, impoluta, sus mejillas, sonrosadas y llenas de vida, sus dulces y grandes ojos de color café brillaban más que nunca, me reclamaban como nunca antes, y sus carnosos labios me pedían a gritos que corriera hacia ella para besarlos…

Metió sus manos por su cuello y sacó su cabello. No hizo falta que lo tocara más, la suave y cálida brisa de junio se encargó de remover su larga, espectacular y preciosa melena, llevándosela hacia delante y alzándola ligeramente. El aire danzaba con su cabello, lo acariciaba, lo mimaba. Por un instante, deseé ser viento para tener ese privilegio. El color broncíneo de sus rizos contrastaba con el blanco de su sudadera. Al removerlos, la brisa consiguió que su maravilloso efluvio llegase hasta mí.

No era un ángel, era una diosa…

Fui capaz de controlarme y no cerré los ojos, pero inspiré ese aroma profundamente. Inconscientemente, irremediablemente. Porque necesitaba hacerlo, ella era mi droga, la necesitaba, la ansiaba…

Hace un momento estaba lloriqueando y rabiado por ella, y ahora ella estaba aquí, delante de mis narices. Todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había estado esperando durante estos meses, había aparecido de repente.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarme, no era ni mucho menos como yo lo había soñado. Ella seguía ahí, inmóvil, ni siquiera se había acercado a mí, no había arrepentimiento. Aunque tenía que reconocer que si hubiera venido hacia mí para abrazarme como si nada, no sé qué hubiese hecho. Me habría chocado mucho, la verdad, puede que hasta la hubiese rechazado, y eso habría sido peor. En el fondo agradecí esa prudencia por su parte.

No era arrepentimiento, pero sus preciosos ojos reflejaban otra cosa. Era tan hermosa, esa palabra se quedaba demasiado corta. Noté cómo mi cara de idiota reflejaba lo maravillado y deslumbrado que me había quedado ante tal visión. Por un momento me pareció que ella también sentía lo mismo que yo, pero estaba claro que era mi desesperación y dolor los que producían ese delirio. Tuve que parpadear varias veces como un tonto para volver en mí.

Me obligué a hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad con el fin de no abalanzarme sobre ella para besarla. Apreté los puños con fuerza y contuve todos esos estúpidos y débiles instintos y sentimientos. Porque no podía olvidar el daño que ella me había hecho. Por su culpa ahora estaba muerto en vida.

Ahora que me había despertado de este sueño me fijé en que su corazón también latía como loco, lo hacía justo al doble que el mío – que aún seguía desbocado –, a una velocidad más que vertiginosa, la impresión del principio había embotado todos mis sentidos, y ella también mantenía los puños apretados. Apretaba tanto, que los nudillos parecía que le iban a estallar.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Tanto le dolía verme?

- Hola, Jake – habló, se notaba que con un nudo en la garganta, clavándome esos ojos implorantes que a punto estuvieron de hacerme sucumbir.

Su hermosa y celestial voz hizo que me diera la vuelta con precipitación, llevándome la mano a la nuca, nervioso y agitado. Mis estúpidos bronquios no se controlaban y mi corazón no conseguía volver a su ritmo de siempre. Tuve que inspirar bien hondo para relajarme un poco, y aún así, fui incapaz.

No podía, no podía hacerlo. No podía llevarla a esa montaña y estar cerca de ella varios días, era demasiado doloroso para mí. ¿Llevarla? ¿Llevarla hasta allí para después tener que devolvérsela a quien quiera que fuese el imbécil que me la había arrebatado? Porque ella correría a sus brazos, ya me había dejado para irse con él. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Y que me abandonase dos veces sería insoportable para mí, lo sabía. Sólo de pensarlo, me llenaba de angustia e ira descontrolada, hacía que la furia me dominase por completo. Era demasiado doloroso para mí, demasiado. Ni siquiera podía ser su amigo.

- No…, no puedo, Bella – murmuré, otra vez con esa inoportuna voz asustada.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo, Bella ya no estaba. Solamente estaba ella. Mis ojos buscaron a Bella ansiosamente entre la vegetación, sin embargo, se había esfumado. Mis dientes rechinaron. Maldita traidora, me la había jugado…

Sin pedirme permiso, mis patéticas pupilas se clavaron por un instante en las suyas, que se alzaron del suelo para reclamarme, y estuvieron a un pelo de caer en la tentación.

¡Rayos, ni hablar!

No, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Todavía estaba pagando mi condena infernal. Que la llevase su familia.

Ni siquiera le hablé. Me di la vuelta, rabiado, y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de mi viejo.

Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, bueno, tengo que reconocer que también la miré por el rabillo del ojo, y vi cómo recogía ese dichoso mapa del suelo para seguir tras mis pies. Eso me cabreó más.

Me paré en seco, tanto, que ella casi se estampa contra mi espalda, y me giré con enfado.

- Mira, me importa una muy poco lo que haya dicho tu madre – le espeté en la cara con resentimiento -. No quiero que me sigas, ¿entiendes? Da la vuelta y vete con ella.  
- Ya se ha ido, y no sé dónde está – respondió con un hilo de voz mientras sus preciosos ojos volvían a clavarse en los míos.

Me di la vuelta otra vez para no tener que verlos y comencé a caminar.

- Pues llámala al telefono, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? – refunfuñé, apartando una rama de mi camino de un manotazo.  
- Lo tiene apagado – aseguró, siguiéndome de nuevo.

Genial.

Me dio igual. Seguí mi veloz camino entre los árboles, con ella detrás de mí todo el tiempo. No tuve compasión y avancé en grandes zancadas, lo eran incluso para mí, pero ella no se amilanó, continuó pegada a mi espalda, prácticamente corriendo al trote, en silencio.

Resoplé, malhumorado, cuando llegué frente a la casa y ella lo hizo conmigo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Ella no se iba, y tenía toda la pinta de que no se iba a despegar de mí. Estudié todas las posibilidades que se me ocurrieron en ese momento y ninguna me gustaba. Si me largaba por ahí y alguien de la manada la veía conmigo, tendría que soportar sus futuros pensamientos sobre lo guapa que estaba y lo imbécil que era yo por dejarla marchar, pensamientos que durarían un montón. Pero, claro, ellos no me entendían. Y si la llevaba a casa, ¿qué cara iba a poner mi padre cuando la viera aparecer? Bueno, eso ya me lo imaginaba. Pero era la mejor opción, por lo menos Billy no compartía sus pensamientos con nadie, no se convertiría en algo vox pópuli.

Volví a resoplar, esta vez por las narices, y entré en la vivienda, a sabiendas de que ella me seguiría. Y, claro, claro que lo hizo.

Mi padre estaba entretenido, haciendo uno de esos crucigramas que tanto le gustaban últimamente.

- Ah, vaya, Jake, hoy has llegado muy temp…

El bolígrafo se le cayó de la mano cuando alzó la vista y la vio, casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

- Rayos… - mascullé para mí.  
- Hola, Billy – le sonrió ella.

Dios, su sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa y dulce como siempre. Gruñí y giré el rostro para no verla.

- Nessie… - murmuró al principio -. ¡Nessie! – exclamó acto seguido, riéndose; y empezó a mover las ruedas de su silla con un entusiasmado brío para acercarse a ella. Genial, lo sabía -. ¡¿Qué… qué haces aquí?! – y cuando terminó su pregunta, sus ojos oscilaron hacia mí con alegría.

Estúpido…

- No es lo que piensas – le advertí con enfado, esquivándole para dirigirme a la cocina.

Necesitaba un poco de agua. Esto era demasiado.

Las dos cabezas se giraron para seguirme, pero él enseguida la volvió hacia ella.

Entré en la cocina y cogí un vaso para llenarlo de agua.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió mi viejo -. ¿Cómo te va todo?

Engullí el agua en traguitos pequeños, intentando que fueran lo más sonoros posible para que hicieran un poco más de ruido en mis oídos. No tenía ganas de escuchar lo feliz que era.

- Bueno, tengo problemas – escuché igualmente.  
- ¿Problemas?

Pude percibir cómo el tono de mi padre adquiría un matiz esperanzador. El muy idiota se pensaba que se refería a su relación con ese otro cretino. Tuve que llenar otro vaso y bebérmelo con prisas, para amortiguar esa quemazón que me subió desde el estómago. Sólo pensar en eso, hacía que ya me temblasen las manos y que el rabioso calor quisiera subirme por la espalda.

- Me están persiguiendo – explicó ella -. Por eso mi madre me ha traído hasta aquí. Jacob tiene que llevarme a este sitio.

Posé el vaso en la meseta con un fuerte golpe y salí disparado de la cocina, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Hasta Canadá? – inquirió mi padre con sorpresa antes de que llegase a su lado y le quitara el plano de un zarpazo -. ¿Y quién te está persiguiendo? ¿Por qué?  
- Da igual, porque yo no voy a llevarla a ningún sitio – afirmé con acidez, doblando ese plano malamente y tirándolo sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a ayudarla? – censuró Billy, haciéndolo también con la mirada.  
- Lo hará su familia, a la cual voy a llamar ahora mismo – dije, dirigiéndome hacia el teléfono.  
- Tienen el telefono apagado – aseguró ella otra vez.

Mis pies descalzos se clavaron en el suelo, incrédulos, y me giré hacia ella para mirarla del mismo modo.

- ¿Todos?  
- Sí. Y no los van a encender – declaró -. Ellos también me están protegiendo, pero por otros flancos, y no pueden tener los telefonos operativos, sería peligroso.  
- Tienes que ayudarla – intervino Billy, hablándome con ese absurdo tono solemne que siempre ponía para estas cosas -. Te han pedido ayuda y debes obrar correctamente.  
- No, no, no, no – articulé con rapidez, acercándome a los dos nerviosamente -. Ella se va a marchar ahora, ¿verdad?  
- No tengo dónde quedarme – dijo, alzando esos ojazos para llevarlos a los míos.

Aparté la mirada con urgencia.

- ¿Tu familia no está en su casa de Forks? – quiso saber Billy.  
- No, se han ido y me han dejado aquí.  
- Pues no se hable más, te quedarás en esta casa – soltó mi viejo por esa boca.  
- ¡Ni hablar! – protesté con indignación.

¿Pero qué hacía? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era esto para mí? Me… me volvería loco.

- ¡Haz el favor de no ser maleducado, Jacob! – me regañó.  
- ¡Que se vaya a casa de Charlie!  
- Charlie se fue de viaje esta mañana con Sue – me reveló, para mi sorpresa.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Es que el destino, las estrellas y los astros se habían confabulado para ponerse todos en mi contra?

- ¡Pues que se vaya a un hotel o algo!  
- ¡Jacob Black! ¡Los quileute somos conocidos por ser gente muy hospitalaria! ¡Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que mi…, que Nessie – rectificó a tiempo – tenga que alojarse en un hotel cuando lo puede hacer aquí! – respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y siguió hablando, aunque continuando con ese tono de autoridad -. Dormirá en tu habitación y tú te quedarás en el sofá. Lleva su mochila a tu cuarto y cámbiale las sábanas.

Me sentí como un auténtico idiota. Se suponía que yo era el Gran Lobo, tenía a una manada de veintitrés lobos a mis órdenes, era el jefe de la tribu, teóricamente, y ya era bastante mayor para estas absurdas riñas paternales, pero resulta que llegaba a casa y con mi viejo tenía que agachar las orejas y meter el rabo entre las piernas. Menudo Gran Lobo. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, esto es lo que me tocaba, si quería vivir aquí, claro, esta era su casa y no me quedaba más remedio que acatar sus órdenes. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

- Bien, genial – bufé, cabreado; y agarré la mochila de malos modos cuando ella se la quitó -. Puede quedarse con mi habitación, si quiere, pero yo no dormiré en la misma casa.

Caminé enrabietado y entré en mi dormitorio, bueno, ahora su dormitorio. Arrojé la mochila al suelo hoscamente y me dirigí al armario para coger un juego de sábanas limpias. Cuando me giré hacia la cama, ella estaba junto a la misma, observándome. Tiré las sábanas sobre la colcha y cerré el armario de un golpetazo.

- Ahí tienes tus sábanas – le dije mientras pasaba a su lado, raspando las palabras con acidez.

Y me largué de la habitación, pegando un portazo.

- ¡Ya está bien, hijo! – me riñó Billy una vez más. No lo escuché y seguí caminando. Intentó seguirme, pero sus ruedas no eran tan rápidas como mis pies -. ¿A dónde vas? – y su voz sonó con preocupación.

Genial. Eso me hacía sentir culpable. Se las había hecho pasar canutas cuando me largué aquellos cinco meses, porque había estado desconectado de la manada y no había recibido noticias mías en todo ese tiempo.

Me detuve un momento para calmarlo. Giré un poco la cabeza, aunque no me di la vuelta.

De pronto, mis ojos se toparon con algo en la estantería que llamó mi atención momentáneamente. Era un extraño mineral de color celeste que tenía unas manchitas negras.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, aunque esta vez con extrañeza, cogiéndolo para mirarlo.  
- ¿Qué? Ah, eso. Nada, un amuleto de la suerte que le compré a un vendedor ambulante – me explicó -. Protege de los malos espíritus.  
- ¿Y para qué le compras nada a un vendedor ambulante? – lo regañé, dándome la vuelta con esa piedra encima de mi palma -. Esos tipos sólo son estafadores, papá.  
- Este no era el típico vendedor, era un hombre con una melena blanca que sabía magia – alegó él -. Parecía una buena persona, además, sólo me pidió la voluntad.

No le sirvió de nada, ya que yo suspiré con cansancio, siempre caía en esos trucos baratos. Al ver mi inconformismo, siguió con su defensa.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero era un mago de verdad, incluso me hizo un truco de magia muy bueno con unos polvos dorados.  
- Un truco de magia, si – resoplé, dejando la piedra en la estantería -. El único truco que te ha hecho, ha sido el engañarte para venderte esta porquería.  
- Era bueno – se defendió él -. Y es un amuleto.  
- Ok, ok, es tu dinero, allá tú – mascullé, refunfuñando.

A fin de cuentas, a mí me daba igual lo que hiciera con él. Además, mi atolondrada cabeza no estaba para pensar en esas bobadas ahora mismo. Lo único que quería era salir de esta casa antes de que ella lo hiciera de la habitación.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez.

- ¿A dónde vas? – repitió, acercándose a mí por detrás.  
- Tranquilo, no me voy a largar, ¿ok? – le calmé, abriendo la hoja -. Dormiré aquí fuera.

Y salí por el umbral para irme de esa casa.


	37. Oh, sí, genial Esto es para volverse lo

OH, SÍ, GENIAL.  
ESTO ES PARA VOLVERSE LOCO :

La negrura ya comenzaba a invadirlo todo, y no sólo por la hora, que ya traía la noche, sino por esos oscuros y densos nubarrones que aún sostenían las gotas de lluvia ahí arriba de puro milagro.

Los rayos comenzaron a serpentear con furia, iluminando el cielo con sus fogonazos, casi parecían metáforas de lo que estaba sucediendo en mi inquieto cerebro.  
Mientras, mis patas intentaban huir de mis rabiados pensamientos, corriendo a toda prisa por los alrededores de la casa. Pero todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles.  
Encima, iba a tener que salir del bosque, con la tormenta era peligroso estar ahí.

¿Es que la meteorología también se había unido al destino, las estrellas y los astros para confabular en mi contra?

Pues sí.

Las nubes se cansaron antes que yo y dejaron caer los goterones, descargándolos poco a poco al principio, pero convirtiéndose en una fuerte lluvia continua después.

Rayos. Ahora no me quedaba más remedio que irme del bosque.

Galopé con prisas y salí de entre los árboles. Entonces, escuché su voz angelical y me paré en seco, a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Genial. Justo lo que no quería. Aunque no pude evitar poner la oreja. La luz de mi habitación estaba encendida, ella estaba allí.

- Sí, tenías razón, con el primer… eso no hay contagio, solamente es a partir del segundo – bisbiseó muy bajito, tanto, que tuve que mover la oreja en esa dirección y aguzar mucho el oído -, pero lo que hiciste ha funcionado, el contagio no ha surtido efecto en él. Y el disfraz que usaste ha sido muy bueno, no se ha dado cuenta de lo que eras.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo?

Mis dientes rechinaron automáticamente cuando me di cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Su familia tenía el telefono apagado, así que no era muy difícil hacerse una idea de con quién lo hacía. Seguro que era con él, con ese otro…

El gruñido rabioso que mi garganta profirió salió por cuenta propia. No pude evitar que se escapara. Ok, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba celoso, muy celoso. Bueno, eso era decir poco, porque este sentimiento me carcomía por dentro, no podía soportarlo.

Se ve que al final ella había decidido estudiar medicina, y ese imbécil debía de ser un compañero de la universidad, o puede que el bastardo ya fuese médico. Edward tenía que estar muy contento, su hija había dado un buen braguetazo.

¡Arg! No quería pensar más en el tema, porque me ponía malo.

Un rayo mostró su látigo feroz a unos pocos metros y pegué un bote, del susto.

Ok, ok, decidido. Lo mejor era irse dentro de la casa, aunque ella estuviese allí. Gruñí con desagrado y me dirigí hacia la vivienda a regañadientes. Esperaría a que la tormenta pasase para dormir fuera.

Adopté mi forma humana bajo la lluvia, saqué mi ropa de esa dichosa cinta y me puse los pantalones empapados.

Cuando entré en la casa, ella salía de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerase de nuevo. Pero olía estupendamente. No me había dado cuenta del hambre voraz que tenía hasta que olí esa comida.

Nuestras pupilas se encontraron por un sólo instante, ya que yo las aparté como el rayo que acababa de caer allí fuera, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo ella me repasaba con la mirada y su corazón también aumentaba de ritmo. Eso hizo que volviera a clavarlas en las suyas, y entonces fue ella quien las apartó, girando el rostro, ruborizada.

Vaya. Ahora se ponía tímida conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Llegas a tiempo – declaró Billy con una sonrisa, quitándome la camiseta mojada que chorreaba desde mi mano -. Nessie ha hecho la cena, íbamos a ponernos a comer ahora mismo – y entró en el cuarto de baño para meterla en la lavadora.

Iba a decir que no tenía hambre, pero mis tripas rugían ruidosamente con ese olor, era demasiado evidente que estaba famélico. Me di cuenta de que olía a uno de mis platos favoritos, sólo ella sabía prepararlo así, y ella lo sabía, ella sabía cuánto me gustaba. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso… acaso había cocinado para mí? Mientras ella ya ponía mi plato en la mesa, y aprovechando que alzó la vista hacia mí, me arriesgué y enganché mis extrañados ojos en los suyos para estudiarlos.

Qué preciosos eran…

- Bueno, a cenar – interrumpió Billy, saliendo del baño a toda velocidad para colocar su silla en la mesa y haciendo que yo apartara la vista con precipitación.  
- Tengo… tengo que ponerme algo seco – dije, llevando la mano a mi pelo mojado para revolvérmelo con nerviosismo y echando a andar hacia mi cuarto.

Atravesé la sala a toda prisa, pasando junto a ella sin mirarla, aunque ese maravilloso efluvio no pasó desapercibido para mi nariz, que volvió a inspirarlo profundamente, y entré en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Apoyé la espalda y la cabeza en la misma, cerrando los ojos, estrujando los párpados para no pensar, pero, maldita sea, ya era demasiado tarde. Esa película ya empezaba a abrirse paso. Desde luego era un auténtico idiota. Era seguro que había hecho ese plato solamente para ser amable, un gesto de agradecimiento por dejar que se alojase aquí. Pero todo este problema de la comida volvía a traerme esos recuerdos que ahora me dolían tanto, no podía evitarlo.

- Jake, estamos esperando por ti – voceó Billy.

Me despegué de la puerta, un poco sobresaltado por esa inesperada y molesta voz.

Mi padre también tenía un hambre canina, no era de extrañar, con ese olor ya debía de llevar un buen rato salivando. Ella era una cocinera excelente.

Gruñí.

- Ya voy – le contesté de mala gana.

Resollé por las narices y me dirigí al armario para coger lo primero que vi. Me puse unos pantalones jean y una camiseta gris y salí de mi habitación para cenar, pasando primero por el cuarto de baño para meter los pantalones en la lavadora.

Cuando regresé a la sala, mi padre y ella ya estaban esperándome, sentados a la mesa. No quería mirarla, así que desvié la vista hacia cualquier otro lado, entonces, vi el sofá.

- Nessie te ha preparado el sofa para que duermas más cómodo – me aclaró Billy, que se había dado cuenta de mi cara de estupefacción.

Y ahora me hacía la cama, ¿a qué se debía tanta amabilidad?

- No hacía falta – gruñí, sentándome -. En cuanto pase la tormenta, me voy a largar de aquí.

Sí, porque esta situación era muy incómoda para mí, y totalmente surrealista.

Pero cenar, iba a cenar. Ya sabes, el hambre es el hambre. Bueno, ya que ella se había quedado y yo tenía que soportar su presencia, podía aprovecharme un poco de la situación. Y, la verdad, para ser sinceros, esto olía demasiado bien como para desperdiciarlo. No me iba a morir por cenar algo tan rico, aunque lo hubiese hecho ella. Eso sí, lo comería lo más deprisa que pudiera para irme de aquí cuanto antes, y tampoco tenía pensado dirigirle la palabra.

- Pues tiene toda el aspecto de que no va a parar – declaró ella, cogiendo sus cubiertos para comenzar a zampar.

Bueno, sólo una frase.

- Puede que la lluvia no pare, pero la tormenta pasará. Y eso es suficiente para que pueda dormir afuera – alegué con acidez.

Bueno, ok, eran dos frases.

- A veces los rayos caen y, sin embargo, nunca ha llovido – afirmó, mirándome con una intención que no vi.

¿A qué venía esa frase tan tonta?

- Pues si no llueve, más fácil me lo pones – respondí, metiéndome un buen bocado de comida en la boca.

Que estaba riquísima, por cierto, había que reconocérselo.

- La verdad es que no tiene aspecto de parar. Deberías dormir dentro – me aconsejó.  
- La lluvia es lo que menos me preocupa, créeme – le contesté de mala gana.  
- Pues ya te he preparado el sofá.  
- Pues no haberlo hecho.

Rayos. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba conversando con ella. Bueno, conversando no, esto se parecía más a una discusión estúpida.

Billy nos miraba a los dos con un poco de prudencia. El muy idiota intentaba disimular, fijando la vista en el televisor como si no pasase nada, pero podía ver cómo nos observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

- Pues si no duermes dentro, me iré fuera contigo – espetó con terquedad.

Giré el rostro hacia ella y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Ni se te ocurra – gruñí.  
- Pienso hacerlo.

Clavó esos ojazos en los míos con esa determinación que conocía tan bien. Esta era capaz de seguirme y todo si me largaba por ahí, o peor, si me iba lejos y ella se perdía al seguirme o algo, sabía que terminaría dando la vuelta para buscarla como un imbécil. Eso me haría parecer más patético todavía, y, encima, delante de ella.

Solté todo tipo de maldiciones en mi fuero interno. ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar a mí estas cosas?

Dejé que continuase ese silencio que había quedado y volví mi enfrascada y malhumorada cara al plato para seguir cenando.

- ¿Dormirás en el sofá? – preguntó al ver que yo no le contestaba.

¿Pero a ella qué le importaba? No se había preocupado por mí en todo un año.

- Sí, dormiré en el dichoso sofá, ¿contenta? – refunfuñé, resoplando.  
- Eso está mejor – sonrió.

Otra vez su sonrisa me pareció perfecta, dulce y cariñosa…

Percibí cómo el labio de Billy se elevaba ligeramente por uno de sus lados. Me dieron ganas de lanzarle algo para borrarle esa estúpida mueca de satisfacción.

Carraspeó y volvió la atención a la mesa.

- Esto está riquísimo, ¿verdad, Jake?

Genial. Ya empezaba. Esto ya me lo temía yo…

- Sí, muy rico… - mascullé de mala gana, clavando el tenedor en un trozo de carne.

La verdad es que lo estaba. Lo estaba como siempre lo habían estado todas sus recetas, pero este plato era mi favorito. No pude evitar que mi chamuscado cerebro volviese a preguntarse por qué lo había hecho.

- Gracias – asintió ella, sonriendo otra vez.

Me empeñé en fijarme en la pantalla de la tele, pero mi desobediente vista se me iba, se me iba.

- Dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago – rió Billy.

¿Sería idiota…?

Llevé mi mano hacia delante para coger mi vaso de agua, intentando fingir indiferencia mientras veía la televisión.

- Lo sé – sonrió ella de nuevo; y llevó sus ojazos de café a los míos para engancharlos con una mirada llena de intenciones.

El espasmo que me dio hizo que mi mano calculase mal y empujase el vaso. Éste cayó, chocando con mi plato, lo cual produjo un ruido un tanto estrepitoso, y el agua se desparramó por mi comida y por el mantel, llegando incluso a salpicarme algo en la camiseta.

- Rayos, genial – protesté, levantándome de la silla con rapidez para que el agua no llegase a mis pantalones, mientras me secaba la camiseta con las manos.  
- Vaya por Dios – murmuró Billy, tirando su servilleta encima del charco del mantel para que el líquido dejase de gotear en el suelo.  
- Deja que te ayude – se ofreció ella, poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a secarme la camiseta con su servilleta.

- No, deja – me aparté, con nerviosismo -. No… no es nada, ya secará.  
- Te cambiaré el plato y te echaré otro poco – dijo, dejando la servilleta en la mesa para recogerlo.  
- No, no hace falta – la paré, cogiendo el plato yo -. Ya cené bastante. Sigan… sigan cenando ustedes.

Y corrí hacia la cocina. Dejé el plato en el fregadero y apoyé las manos en la meseta, inclinándome un poco hacia delante.

Me sentía un poco aturdido y desconcertado. ¿A qué venía tanta amabilidad ahora? Rechiné los dientes cuando me di cuenta del por qué. Era evidente que intentaba ser simpática para que la llevase a esa dichosa montaña de Canadá. Pues lo llevaba claro, porque no pensaba hacerlo.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al sofá para ver la televisión.

- ¿No te sientas con nosotros? – quiso saber mi viejo -. Aún no hemos terminado.  
- Pero yo sí – respondí, cogiendo el mando de la mesita.  
- No seas maleducado, Jacob – me regañó.  
- Bah, déjame en paz – mascullé, dejándome caer en el sofa, que estaba cubierto con sábanas y una manta.  
- Este chico – farfulló primero -. Creo que todavía no ha pasado la adolescencia – afirmó después para hacerle la gracia a ella.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina mientras hacía zapping.

- No importa – sonrió ella.

Se hizo un placentero momento de silencio en el que sólo se escucharon los cubiertos trabajando sobre los platos.

- Dime, Nessie, ¿quién te está persiguiendo y por qué? – inquirió Billy.  
- No puedo… decirlo – declaró ella, bajando la mirada.

Ja. Genial. Encima, no nos decía nada.

- ¿Es por seguridad? – siguió mi viejo.

¿Es un secreto?, pensé yo con retintín.

- Sí – asintió -. No puedo desvelar nada, lo siento. Tienen que confiar en mí – y llevó sus pupilas a las mías, solicitándolo.

¿Confiar en ella? ¿Después de lo que me había hecho? ¡Ja!

No dije nada, volví la vista a la televisión y la obligué a quedarse allí tiesa, aunque eso me costara que se me secasen los ojos y se me cayesen rodando por el suelo.

- Bueno, si es así, lo haremos – aceptó el ingenuo de Billy. Que hablase por él -. Supongo que tu familia tendrá una buena razón para eso.  
- Gracias, Billy. Oye, ¿qué tal están los chicos? – preguntó ella, se notaba que para cambiar de tema.  
- Bien, hoy tenían una fiesta en First Beach, ¿no es así, Jacob? – y giró medio cuerpo para mirarme.  
- Tenían – maticé, simulando un completo pasotismo.  
- Sí, bueno, con esta lluvia seguro que han tenido que cancelarla – afirmó, volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo.  
- Vaya, pobrecitos – rió ella.

Sí, pobrecitos. Me reí en mi fuero interno con un poco de malicia. Les había caído bien, por insistirme tanto con el tema. Se les acabaron las chicas por hoy. Mañana tendría material para meterme con el pesado de Embry.

- Es una lástima. Si no hubiese llovido, podrian haber ido hasta allí.

Sí, claro, cogiditos de la mano, no te digo… Este hombre estaba molestandome.

- Bueno, no sé si hubiera sido buena idea – declaró ella, llevando la vista hacia su plato.

Mira, ya estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

- Ellos no están enfa…

Mi fuerte carraspeo le puso en sobre aviso. Como abriera más la boca, le tiraría el mando a esa cabeza dura que tenía. Billy entendió mi mensaje a la perfección y cerró su pico de oro. Al menos en este asunto, porque ella le preguntó cómo le iba y Billy se puso a hablar sobre sus hazañas de pesca, cosa que no le interesaba ni a él.

Intenté prestar la menor atención posible a la conversación que siguió, pero de vez en cuando mis estúpidos oídos se empeñaban en poner la parabólica.

Después de ese rato de charla, recogieron la mesa y la cocina, y regresaron a la sala.

Ella se metió en mi dormitorio y Billy colocó su silla junto al sofá para ver la televisión conmigo.

No llevábamos ni tres minutos de esa serie policíaca que mi viejo solía ver, cuando ella volvió a salir de mi cuarto.

Mi primer medio giro de cabeza fue para dedicarle una mirada recelosa, pero mi rostro volvió a voltearse súbitamente cuando la miré mejor. Mi corazón sufrió otro espasmo y el mando bailó un segundo en el revoltijo que mis torpes y nerviosas manos formaron de repente, hasta que no pude impedir que se me cayese al suelo.

Se había puesto una de mis camisetas, que le quedaba bastante amplia y le llegaba a los muslos, aunque debajo solamente vestía unos shorts de esos cortitos en color rosa pastel.

Tuve que respirar bien hondo y tragar mucha saliva para conseguir que mi vista regresara al televisor.

Rayos, rayos.

Sí, esto era una equivocación, debería largarme de allí ahora mismo.

Pero el idiota de mí no lo hizo.

Recogió el mando del suelo y se sentó junto a mí, acomodándose de lado, doblando las piernas para ponerlas sobre el sofá y reposando su codo en el respaldo para apoyar su cabeza en esa mano que se metía por su espeso cabello, éste se esparcía por todo su brazo.

Esto era surrealista.

- Espero que no te importe que te cogiera una de tus camisetas, no tenía nada para dormir – me dijo, ofreciéndome el mando.  
- Haz lo que te de la gana – refunfuñé.

Eso hizo que no tuviera más remedio que mirar en su dirección para cogerlo.

Dios. ¿No había nada más sexy en el armario? Aunque a ella le quedaría bien cualquier cosa, claro, estaría sexy hasta con un harapo. No pude evitar que mis ojos actuasen con autonomía propia y le echasen un buen repaso. Sí, yo lo sabía muy bien, estaba muy, muy buena, como un tren, más que eso, estaba tremenda. Vaya, que mis hormonas estaban muy revolucionadas, vamos, hacía un año que yo no…, bueno, que no… Y, encima, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Y ella estaba aquí, justo a mi lado, a un solo movimiento mío…

Me pregunté si llevaría algo debajo de esa camiseta…

¡Arg! ¡Rayos! ¡Basta, basta!

Agarré el mando con precipitación y, del mismo modo, me eché a un lado para apartarme de ella, apoyándome entre el respaldo y el brazo del sofá. Peleé con mis tercas pupilas para que se despegasen de ese cuerpazo, aunque no podía dejar de echarle vistazos de reojo de vez en cuando.

Tenía que tener cuidado, ella era como una de esas sirenas que embelesan al marinero para después arrastrarlo al fondo del mar con el fin de ahogarlo.

Me pasé el resto de la serie de esta forma, peleándome conmigo mismo para no sucumbir a sus más que evidentes encantos. Para colmo, yo tenía que dormir aquí, en este incómodo sofa, y no me quedaba más remedio que quedarme y esperar a que Billy y ella se fueran a la cama.

Volví a replantearme seriamente lo de irme para dormir fuera, pero fue entonces cuando ella decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.

Aleluya.

- Hasta mañana, Billy – se despidió con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie.

Mi vista se escapó hacia ella otra vez. Maldita sea…

- Hasta mañana, que descanses – le contestó Billy.  
- Hasta mañana, Jake – murmuró con voz más dulce.

Se quedó mirándome para ver si yo le decía algo, pero opté por no hacerlo. Sólo me limité a mirarla con ese recelo que le tenía reservado antes.

Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia mi dormitorio.

Y mi vista volvió a clavarse donde no debía. ¡Maldita sea!

En cuanto arrimó la puerta de mi cuarto, mis ojos pudieron tomarse un respiro, pero a mi pobre cerebro le vino trabajo por otro lado. Billy giró sus ruedas con brío y se acercó a mí.

Fruncí el ceño, a la defensiva. ¿Es que esta tortura no iba a parar?

- Tienes que ayudarla – empezó, bisbiseando las palabras -. Tienes que llevarla a esa montaña de Canadá.  
- ¿Qué dices? – mis cejas se hundieron más -. No pienso hacerlo.  
- Piénsalo, hijo – me cuchicheó el muy tonto, como si así ella no fuera a escucharlo -. Serán varios días, estaran a solas, es una buena oportunidad para volver a…

¿Qué demonios decía? ¿Había bebido o qué?

- Para, para, para – le corté, enfadado, haciendo aspavientos con las manos -. Ni hablar. Ni hablar, ¿me oyes?  
- Pero, escucha, si tú…  
- Se acabó – volví a interrumpirle, levantándome -. Si no dejas este tema ya, me voy.  
- Ok, está bien – resopló él, moviendo las ruedas para alejarse -. Haz lo que quieras, pero creo que estás perdiendo una oportunidad de oro. Luego no digas que no te lo he dicho.

Y se metió en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Rechiné los dientes. Oportunidad de oro, decía. Chisté.

Apagué la televisión y la luz, y me tiré en el sofá de nuevo, recostándome.

Idiota. ¿Es que se creía que porque estuviéramos a solas unos pocos días ella iba a volver conmigo?

Sin embargo, esa absurda, alocada e imposible idea empezó a agujerear mi cabeza. Sólo fue el pinchazo de un alfiler, pero fue suficiente para que un gusano ya comenzase a hurgar donde no debía y me hiciese daño. Se colaba poco a poco por ese agujero para internarse en mi cerebro, comiéndose todas las zonas blandas de éste.

¡Estúpido! Eso era imposible, imposible. Estaba más que cantado lo que sucedería si la llevaba allí. Ella se marcharía después con ese imbécil con el que estuviese, se iría con él, y yo me quedaría hecho polvo de nuevo. Y esta vez no podría soportarlo, no podría aguantar que me dejase dos veces. No, no, ni hablar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero los minutos fueron devorados mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia para no pensar en ella, cosa que era inútil, por otro lado. Maldita sea, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Porque ella ocupaba todos, cada uno de mis pensamientos, siempre lo había hecho, pero es que hoy era especialmente duro. Ella estaba aquí. Aquí.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia la puerta arrimada de mi dormitorio. La vaga luz nocturna entraba a través de las ventanas y proyectaba en la misma el agua que chorreaba por los cristales. La tenía tan cerca. Solamente tenía que levantarme y caminar un par de pasos…

Sí, estaba chiflado. Sabía que el tenerla aquí iba a volverme loco, pero no pude evitarlo, la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Me levanté despacio como un sonámbulo y caminé sigilosamente para acercarme a la puerta. Cuando llegué, me pegué a ésta y me quedé inmóvil.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que era masoquista o qué? Sí, claro que lo era, porque no debería, no debería. Ella era mi droga, esa droga prohibida, esa que, cuando pruebas una sola gota, ya no puedes dejarla. Luego me iba a arrepentir… Me mordí el labio, dudoso. Pero sólo quería verla una vez más antes de dejar que mañana se marchase. Sólo una mirada. Lo necesitaba.

Antes de que terminase de pensar todo esto, mi mano ya estaba empujando la puerta. La abrí lentamente, procurando que la hoja hiciese el menor ruido posible, y me asomé.

Ella estaba tumbada, dentro de la cama, durmiendo. Bueno, sí, ok, era lógico, ¿no? No iba a dormir en el armario.

- Jake – me llamó de pronto con un bisbiseo.

Pegué un bote, del susto. Genial. Menuda atrapada.

- No… no es lo que piensas – expliqué, y llevé mi mano a mi pelo para revolverlo con nerviosismo mientras buscaba una excusa -. Venía… venía por unos pantalones cortos – se me ocurrió, entrando en la habitación del todo para acercarme al armario -. Con este calor no puedo dormir.  
- ¿Quieres que te quite la manta? – se ofreció, incorporándose.  
- No, deja, ya me pongo esto – no pude evitar que mi tono saliera con ese desagrado, aunque en esta ocasión fue más bien por esta situación tan ridícula en la que el idiota de mí se había metido solito.

¿Quién me mandaría a mí venir a mirar? Había que ser imbécil…

- Ok, como quieras – asintió ella con amabilidad, haciendo caso omiso a mis bufadas.

Cogí los primeros pantalones cortos que vi, cerré el armario y me dirigí a la puerta de nuevo.

- Jake – me llamó otra vez.

Me giré a regañadientes, preguntándome a mi mismo por qué rayos me giraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – suspiré.  
- ¿Puedes dejar la puerta abierta? Es que no me gustan los sitios cerrados.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan quisquillosa?

Resoplé por las narices y me di la vuelta para salir del dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta.

Estupendo. Ahora tendría que dormir en el sofá, con esa puerta abierta toda la noche. Ahora su efluvio flotaría con más libertad en el ambiente. Ahora sería como si durmiésemos en la misma habitación, o parecido, vamos.

Me tiré de mala gana en el sofa, sujetando esos pantalones cortos en la mano. Los miré con mal humor y terminé lanzándolos contra el suelo, rabiado.

Después, me acosté e intenté concentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia una vez más para que mi cerebro no pensase en ella. Y, de nuevo, fracasé.


	38. Si diesen premios a la estupidez, yo que

SI DIESEN PREMIOS A LA ESTUPIDEZ,   
YO QUEDARÍA EL PRIMERO EN EL PÓDIUM, SEGURO :

No pegué ojo en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente me levanté hecho trizas, los muelles de ese sofá se me habían clavado en el costado y en la espalda continuamente, recreándose en mi patético dolor para que sufriera más. De nada me sirvieron mis inútiles intentos por evitarlos, y, encima, ese asqueroso gusano que ya estaba dentro de mis sesos no me había dejado en paz durante mi desconcertado insomnio.

Tuve que esperar a que ella terminase de ducharse y se secara el pelo con ese secador que Rachel había dejado aquí, para pasar al cuarto de baño, ya que se había levantado muy temprano y se me había adelantado. En cuanto pasó a mi dormitorio, me levanté y entré.

Cuando terminé de ducharme y salí de allí para dirigirme a la sala, Billy ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y estaba sentado en la mesa, junto a ella.

Me quedé trabado como un tonto al verla. Mantenía una animada charla con Billy y sus labios dejaban ver esa sonrisa tan dulce. Se percató de mi presencia enseguida y dirigió sus preciosos ojos hacia mí.

- Buenos días, Jake – me sonrió.

Cogí una buena bocanada de aire para que mi pulso se controlase y todo en mi organismo volviese a la normalidad.

- Buenos… buenos días – murmuré, enfurruñado.

Me obligué a mover los pies y me acerqué a la mesa para sentarme, eso sí, lo más alejado de ella que pude.

Pasé de charlar con los dos, no me apetecía, así que estuve todo el desayuno con la vista clavada en el plato. La verdad es que todavía tenía la cabeza como un bombo, y lo único que deseaba es que ella se fuera lo más pronto posible de aquí para seguir con mi vacía y patética vida, que se largase de una vez para, después, volver a reconstruir mis ruinas lo antes posible. Sí, porque eso es lo que era yo sin ella, las ruinas de algo, y ella había aparecido para patearlas una vez más, desperdigándolas por todos sitios en trocitos aún más pequeños.

El horizonte que se me planteaba a partir de este día en el que ella se marcharía otra vez era desolador. Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo, tendría que volver a construir ese rascacielos infinito y cochambroso que no se terminaba nunca, que era incapaz de levantar y que estaba cimentado en arenas movedizas. Sí, eso es lo que era yo. Sin embargo, en este año no había puesto ni la primera piedra, y con su segunda marcha ahora los cachitos eran más pequeños, prácticamente se habían pulverizado. Y las arenas movedizas seguían engulléndome, ya me llegaban al cuello.

Me levanté el primero de la mesa. Recogí mi plato, lo llevé a la cocina y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes. Mi pericia con la pasta dentífrica hizo que me manchase la camiseta.

- Rayos – mascullé, escupiendo el último enjuague de mi boca.

Intenté limpiarlo con la toalla, pero el blanco de la pasta se quedó bien incrustado en el negro de la tela.

Genial.

Suspiré y salí de allí para entrar en mi habitación. Me dirigí al armario, cogí otra camiseta limpia y me cambié. Iba a salir de nuevo, cuando algo captó mi atención, y me detuve.

Ella había dejado varias cosas sobre la cama para guardarlas después en su mochila. Había algo de ropa, entre la que se incluían esos shorts rosa pastel, una caja metálica, un monedero pequeño y el recipiente de lo que parecía ser un medicamento.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración comenzó a escapárseme con agitación cuando vi de qué se trataba ese medicamento. No era un medicamento. Ese recipiente lo conocía muy bien. Era ese pastillero de forma elíptica, con los días de la semana marcados en el borde. Eran esas píldoras anticonceptivas que Carlisle le conseguía.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños apretados y la camiseta que sostenía una de ellas se cayó al suelo.

No… no podía ser… Ella… se… con ese…

Noté su presencia en la habitación, detrás de mí, y me giré lentamente. No pude evitar que mis pupilas se clavasen en ella con esa mezcla de angustia y reproche. Sus ojos, en cambio, parecían alertados por mi descubrimiento, casi diría que con una gran preocupación.

- Jake, no... no es lo q... – alegó con voz queda, suplicándome con la mirada.

Pero mi mente ya comenzaba a crear su propia película. Llevé mis manos a mi pelo con nerviosismo y rabia, y mis pies empezaron a moverse de aquí para allá, tratando de que esa maldita imagen se largase de mi cabeza. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportarlo…

- Jake, por favor, escúchame - se acercó hacia mí y llevó su mano a mi brazo.  
- ¡No me toques…! - mascullé, apretando los dientes con furia, esquivándola con brusquedad mientras la miraba con esa condena inevitable, con esa acusación, esa rabia, esa ira que ya empezaba a carcomerme con voracidad.

No, no podía soportarlo.

Salí de la habitación con urgencia, tenía que irme de allí, alejarme todo lo posible, sin embargo, ella empezó a seguirme.

- ¡Jake! – sollozó mientras caminaba detrás de mí -. ¡Jake, escúchame! ¡No es…! ¡Son para…! ¡Las tomo para nuestra lu…! – las frases se le quedaban colgando en la garganta -. ¡Jake! – lloró.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Billy en mi trayecto.

Abrí la puerta de casa de un bandazo y eché a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. No sé por qué rayos no me transformé, bueno, sí, porque lo único que quería era destrozar algo, destrozarlo como un hombre.

- ¡Jake, espera! – gritó ella a mis espaldas.

No, no podía soportarlo. Esto era demasiado doloroso para mí, demasiado, era una tortura, me quemaba por dentro. Porque la sola idea de que otro hombre pudiese gozar de su piel, de que le tocase uno solo de sus cabellos, me volvía completamente loco, la ira que se encendía en mí me cegaba.

¡No! ¡No lo soportaba!

Los dientes me rechinaron tanto, que la mandíbula hasta me dolía, de lo que apretaba, casi se me parte en dos. Le di un fuerte puñetazo a una rama que se interpuso en mi camino, la cual salió despedida en astillas, y aceleré. No tardé mucho en sacarle ventaja y en esquivarla.

No era tan idiota como para pensar que ese desgraciado con el que estuviera no la besaba, y sabía de sobra que habría más cosas, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí siempre me había dicho que ella no se iba a entregar a él, que ella jamás sería completamente suya, que eso era imposible. No, no podía creerlo, ella no. Era imposible. Eso me había mantenido más o menos cuerdo todos estos meses. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido de mí! Jamás me había imaginado que iba a chocar con este problema y tan directamente, tan claramente. Era como un escupitajo en la cara.

Intenté evitar que esa sucia y cruel imagen se proyectase en mi más que martirizado cerebro, porque la vaga idea me hacía perder el control, llevaba esta lengua de fuego por todo mi cuerpo y llenaba mi cabeza de cosas innombrables, pero fue inútil. La película de otro hombre osando a poner sus sucias manos sobre mi ángel me cegó del todo.

Me lié a golpes y patadas con todo lo que encontré a mi paso, ramas, troncos, rocas… Todo, todo me servía para sacar esta cólera rabiosa y celosa que llevaba dentro y que me quemaba. Ardía, mi sangre ardía. Mis nudillos ya estaban en carne viva, pero me importaba un maldito pepino, antes de que la sangre que resbalaba por mis manos consiguiera tocar tierra, ya se estaban curando. Además, ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que afligía a mi corazón. Estúpido corazón, todavía latía por ella.

Quebré varios árboles y le hice una poda a otros cuantos, hasta que ya me quedé sin fuerzas y me detuve, agotado.

Apoyé mis ensangrentadas manos en el tronco de un pino y me incliné hacia delante para calmar mi rabiosa respiración, estrujando los párpados y los dientes.

Las heridas de mis manos ya se habían curado, aunque la sangre seguía en ellas, sin embargo, la herida de mi corazón se había abierto de par en par, éste sí que sangraba a chorros.

Escuché sus pisadas detrás de mí y se detuvo a mis espaldas, quedándose en silencio. Podía notar su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué me seguía? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Es que le divertía seguir torturándome?

- Lárgate – mascullé, rechinando los dientes con rabia.  
- Jake, quiero explicarte…, pero no… – se lamentó, con un evidente nudo en la garganta mientras recogía las manos en puños apretados.

Hablaba como si estuviese desesperada. ¿Desesperada? ¿Y cómo tenía que estar yo?

Me giré con brusquedad para quedarme delante de sus narices.

- No quiero explicaciones – le respondí igual que antes -, quiero que te vayas.  
- Tienes que creerme – imploró con los ojos llorosos -. No hay… - su voz se quedó atascada -. Tú eres el…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que le había comido la lengua el gato?

- ¿A qué has venido a La Push? – inquirí, más que enfadado, sacando todo el reproche que llevaba dentro -. ¿Has venido a regodearte? ¿A ver lo infeliz que es Jacob Black?

Su rostro se retorció en dolor.

- Claro que no – respondió -. Yo te… No quiero que sufras.  
- Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees?  
- Si me dejaras explicarte que… - y enmudeció de nuevo -. No es lo que… Yo también…

Sus manos subieron a su cabello con agitación y ansiedad.

- No hay nada que explicar – afirmé, dando paseíllos de aquí para allá, irritado -. Me abandonaste, me dejaste tirado como a un perro a dos días de la boda.  
- No fue… Eso no… - su rostro se retorció más, cerrando los párpados.

Me paré en seco frente a ella.

- ¿Quieres saber por lo que pasé? – le solté, preparando mi arsenal de reproches. Ya puestos, iba a desahogarme -. Fui a buscarte – le confesé, enrabietado. Abrió los ojos de sopetón para mirarme sorprendida -. Me pasé llorando dos días, sentado en First Beach por si aparecías, por si te arrepentías. Pero no apareciste. Y aún así, salí en tu busca, soy un imbécil – reconocí, llevando mi mano a mi nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado y rechinaba los dientes -. Adivina cuál fue el primer sitio al que fui a buscarte – y giré la cara para mirarla. No me contestó, se limitó a observarme con esos ojazos llenos de una mezcla entre horror e incredulidad -. Exacto, a Anchorage.  
- Eso… eso es imposible – murmuró, confundida -. Mi padre… - y miró al suelo, como si hubiese caído en algo.  
- En mi forma lobuna es muy fácil deshacer las ondas que desprende tu padre, mi don espiritual las pulveriza como si fuesen humo – declaré con un poco de altivez ácida. Ella alzó la vista, asombrada -. Así que él no podía hurgar en mi mente y no notó mi presencia. Adivina qué se cocía en la casa – seguí con mi juego de las adivinanzas, pero ella tampoco respondió esta vez -. Estaban hablando de tu boda – mi boca se negaba a pronunciar ese vocablo que ahora era tan amargo -, de tu boda con ese tipejo con el que estés – no pude evitar matizar la palabra con ira.  
- ¿Qué? – musitó sin creérselo.

No se esperaba que yo me hubiese enterado, eso se notaba.

- Me dejaste para casarte con él – mascullé con rabia.

Pronunciarlo en voz alta me dolió como si me hubiesen sacado el hígado de cuajo.

Su lengua se quedó parada en el paladar.

- Jake, escucha… - murmuró después con voz trémula, acercándose a mí con ansiedad.

La esquivé y seguí con mi monólogo de patéticas confesiones, entre paseos intranquilos.

- Después de escuchar eso, me largué durante meses – revelé, dolido y enfadado.  
- Cinco meses – acertó.

Me paré para mirarla alucinado. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Bueno, aunque enseguida supe la razón. Billy debía de habérselo dicho en algún momento, mientras me estaba duchando o algo. ¿Sería chismoso?

- Sí, cinco meses – reconocí, cabreado -. Cinco malditos meses. Hasta que regresé. Este año ha sido un infierno para mí, no te puedes imaginar cuánto.  
- Lo… lo siento – se aproximó a mí, otra vez con los ojos suplicantes y llenos de ansiedad -. No te imaginas lo que me… Verte así me… - llevó la mano a la frente, parecía frustrada por algo.

Volví a apartarme de ella. No quería mirarla.

- Lo teníamos todo, creía que éramos felices – seguí, paseando frenéticamente a la vez que mi mano se aferraba a mi corto pelo.  
- Jake, no lo entiendes, no es… Yo te… - miró a un lado con nerviosismo y giró su rostro hacia mí de nuevo -. Anchorage. ¿Te acuer…? Recuer… lo que te… La pro…

Ella también llevó la mano a su cabello con desesperación. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no tenía agallas para decirme la verdad?

- Recuer… la pesa…- cerró los ojos como esforzándose y los volvió a abrir para seguir hablando -. Los mal… Los sueños a veces se cumplen – y se quedó mirándome, esperando algo.  
- Los sueños – repetí, expulsando el aire por la boca con enfado -. Seguro que los tuyos se han cumplido del todo, ¿verdad?  
- No es eso a lo que me… - y su lengua se detuvo otra vez.  
- Pues los míos se han roto del todo – confesé, dolido, preguntándome a mí mismo por qué era tan estúpido por rebajarme a este nivel -. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado. ¿Y ahora apareces otra vez, pidiéndome que te lleve a no sé qué tonteria de montaña de Canadá? – bufé.  
- Sí, ya… ya sé que suena muy raro – asintió nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos. Luego, los abrió para clavarlos en los míos con prisas -. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, no queda mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Confiar en ti? – cuestioné con una acidez que me raspó hasta la garganta -. ¿Después del daño que me has hecho?  
- Te juro que yo no… - su desesperada voz se paró abruptamente.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse de aquí para allá mientras estudiaba el suelo como si estuviese buscando algún tipo de respuesta en él.

No entendía su actitud, estaba rara, se la veía muy nerviosa.

De pronto, se detuvo y se quedó frente a mí.

- Mira esto – y alzó la mano para ponerla en mi mejilla.

¡Uf! Eso sí que no. No quería más recuerdos, los pocos que yo mismo me atrevía a insinuar ya me hacían demasiado daño. No podría soportar que apareciese ese… cretino en alguna de sus imágenes. No quería saber cómo era, quién era. Eso haría que perdiese la cabeza del todo.

- No, apártate – rechiné los dientes, moviéndome a un lado para esquivar su mano -. No quiero que me toques.  
- Por favor, Jake – suplicó, mirándome con unas pupilas ansiosas y húmedas -. Tienes que llevarme a esa montaña, y tenemos que partir ya mismo. Es muy urgente.  
- No, no pienso llevarte – me negué, hablando con rabia -. Lo único que quiero es que te largues de aquí y me dejes en paz.  
- Jake, por favor – siguió, lloriqueando -. Ojalá pudiera…, pero no… Sólo te pido que confíes en mí.

Pero, ¿por qué me hacía esto? Y encima, se ponía a lagrimear. Eso me hería más, porque, para colmo, no soportaba verla llorar. Sí, eso hacía que mi corazón se ablandase, y no podía permitirlo, era demasiado peligroso. Mi confuso miedo produjo en mí una reacción antagónica, mi mecanismo de defensa saltó como un automático eléctrico y me hizo responder con cólera. Solté las palabras casi sin pensar.

- ¡He dicho que no! – grité, furioso -. ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero tenerte delante! ¡No quiero olerte, no quiero verte, no quiero notar tu presencia! ¡Me dan náuseas! ¡Quiero que te largues, que salgas de mi vida ya! ¡No te soporto! ¡Te odio, ¿me oyes?! ¡Te odio!

En cuanto terminé esa parrafada, ya me arrepentí.

Su hermoso rostro fue barrido por el dolor que mis crueles y falsas palabras le causaron. Sus ojos desbordaron más lágrimas mientras hacía negaciones con la cabeza y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba echando a correr entre los árboles, perdiéndose de mi vista.

Mi corazón saltó, tocado y angustiado. El sentimiento de culpabilidad me barrió de arriba a abajo como un tsunami imparable.

- Rayos – masculle en voz alta, enfadado conmigo mismo por espetar esas frases que no sentía de verdad -. ¡Rayos! ¡No, espera!

Y ahí me tenías, corriendo detrás de ella como un auténtico idiota. ¡Arg, sí, era idiota, idiota! Porque estaba herido de muerte, pero, aún así, de pronto sentí que no podía dejarla marchar, y encima se había ido ella sola.

La busqué ansiosamente entre los árboles, ella me había sacado algo de ventaja y ya no la veía. Corrí como un poseso, guiándome por su maravilloso aroma.

¡¿Por qué había sido tan ruin?! Eso había sido un golpe bajo, demasiado mezquino, demasiado. Y demasiadas mentiras juntas.

Su olor se concentró en una zona más boscosa y aceleré.

La divisé entre los árboles y, entonces, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, haciendo que mi fuego saltara como un resorte rabioso.

- ¡No! – gritó, cayéndose hacia atrás.

Fue imparable, instantáneo, no lo dudé ni un solo instante.

Salté en esa dirección y me transformé en pleno vuelo, aterrizando justo delante de los tres vampiros para interponerme entre ellos y mi ángel, rugiéndoles en la misma cara como una fiera salvaje. Nadie la tocaría. ¡NADIE!

- Es él – habló uno de ellos.

Parecían asombrados por mi presencia, como si no se la esperasen.

Volví a rugir con cólera incontrolada, provocando la escapada de varios animales, y noté cómo ella se levantaba para quedarse detrás de mí. Eso me tranquilizó, estaría más segura en mi retaguardia. Aunque tampoco entendí por qué no se transformaba. Bueno, estos tres no eran nada para mí, así que, pensándolo bien, lo prefería.

Ese trío lucía sus asquerosas almas putrefactas de color malva, y también percibí un ligero vaho que me mostraba el temor que les infundía, pero algo me extrañó de ellos. No olían absolutamente a nada.

Más o menos me di cuenta del por qué. Debajo de la segunda piel de sus condenadas almas, había otro envoltorio de color grisáceo. Éste los cubría completamente, y era apagado, no brillaba. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía esto, pero estaba más que claro que eso era lo que anulaba su repelente olor.

Malditos chupasangres. Siempre buscando trucos baratos para confundirnos.

No les di opción a charlas, y tampoco me fijé en ellos mucho más, para mí eran todos iguales, solamente en que iban completamente de negro. Esas sanguijuelas formaban parte de aquellos que la estaban persiguiendo. Eso era más que suficiente para que mi furia explosionara como la lava de un volcán.

Me abalancé hacia ellos sin un atisbo de duda, rugiendo con más que ira. Dirigí mi primer ataque al que rezumaba más vaho. Miedica. Su impresión y su terror fue su perdición. Nunca dejes que un lobo te huela el miedo, eso es toda una invitación. Le arranqué la cabeza de cuajo en pleno vuelo y la lancé con saña hacia un lado. El cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, pero la cabeza chocó con el tronco de uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban, provocando en el mismo una enorme fisura, y se quedó a unos pocos metros, con ese patético horror todavía dibujado en la cara.

Los otros dos intentaron asaltarme de frente, pero yo no vacilé en ningún momento. Me lancé por ellos con la misma rabia, sin embargo, uno de ellos pegó un elevado brinco y saltó por encima de mí, pasándome de largo.

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar ella a mis espaldas.

_¡No la toques!_, rugí con cólera, dándole un fuerte empujón al que tenía delante para poder darme la vuelta e ir por el otro.

Llegué a ese chupasangre y le destrocé el brazo de una dentellada antes de que él consiguiera agarrarla para llevársela. El vampiro empezó a bramar de dolor mientras se retorcía y se sujetaba lo que quedaba de su asquerosa extremidad.

Y, entonces, me quedé a cuadros cuando me fijé en ella.

Su alma refulgía con esa luz dorada, pero ella también estaba envuelta con algo debajo. Su envoltorio no era esa capa grisácea que lucían esos chupasangres, sino que se trataba de una especie de red negra más parecida a una telaraña cuyo epicentro se concentraba en la boca, distribuyéndose a partir de ahí hacia el resto del cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡Jake, cuidado! – chilló de pronto.

Noté un fuerte impacto en mi lomo, una apisonadora que me empujó y me arrojó al suelo, arrastrándome varios metros.

- ¡Jake! – gritó ella, horrorizada.

Rayos, eran más buenos de lo que creía. Estos no eran como esos vampiruchos nómadas que venían en busca de emociones fuertes. Estos estaban preparados, bien preparados.

Me quedé sin respiración durante un par de segundos, sin embargo, enseguida reaccioné. Pude ponerme en pie antes de que el vampiro del muñón llegara hasta mí con un salto para aplastarme y continuara así el ataque de su compañero.

Pero no desaproveché esa acción suya. Ni hablar.

Cuando estaba aterrizando, mis fauces lo sujetaron por los pies con un movimiento súbito y tiré hacia un lado. El vampiro del muñón se estampó de espaldas en el terreno y aproveché ese preciso momento para lanzarme hacia él con rapidez.

Sus gritos fueron estremecedores, tanto, que podía notar el vaho de su compañero rezumando en el ambiente con frenetismo. Intentó luchar, pero fue inútil. Lo desmembré con una saña rayana en el sadismo puro y duro, hasta que su destrozada cabeza también terminó rodando unos metros.

Me erguí con poder y autoridad y me planté delante del otro chupasangre, rugiéndole en la misma cara. Su vaho húmedo, frío y azulado casi llegaba hasta el cielo.

Se dio la vuelta con un movimiento casi imperceptible y echó a correr repentinamente. Sin embargo, yo no le di cuartel.

Salí despedido detrás de él y, de un potente salto, lo abatí como si de un tigre me tratase, arrojándolo al suelo para despedazarlo entre mis gruñidos y sus gritos de delirio.

Dejé esa porquería en el suelo cuando terminé del todo, escupiendo el último trocito.

- Jake – murmuró ella, ansiosamente, acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

Di un paso hacia atrás para apartarme y ella se detuvo. Observé frenéticamente esa telaraña que la envolvía y le eché un vistazo a los cuerpos destrozados que se repartían por el suelo. Sus oscuras almas aún relumbraban, éstas estaban llamando a los trocitos para revivirlos de nuevo, y esos envoltorios grisáceos seguían rodeando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

No sabía qué era, pero todo esto me daba muy, muy mala espina. Podía oler el inminente peligro, lo intuía. Entonces, esas palabras de Bella vinieron a mi cabeza para repetirse con urgencia, rebotando con todas las partes viscosas de mi cerebro: _por favor, Jacob, Renesmee se morirá si no la llevamos allí antes de seis días._

Alcé la cabeza y mis ojos se toparon con los de ella, que me miraban implorantes, suplicantes.

No, no quería llevarla a esa montaña, pero, ¡rayos, rayos, rayos! Era esta estúpida pulsión. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora que había visto el serio peligro que corría, no podía dejarlo estar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Sí, definitivamente era un idiota, un tonto. Porque daba igual que me hubiese dejado por otro, yo siempre la protegería. Siempre, hasta la muerte. Acababa de hacerlo ahora mismo.

Además, ese imbécil con el que estuviera no debía de servir ni para ayudarla a cruzar un charco.

Eso sí, no pensaba ir solo con ella. Lo mejor era que alguien de la manada nos acompañase, cuantos más mejor. Mejor para protegerla, y mejor para no estar a solas con ella. Iba a tener que verla a todas horas, pero por lo menos…

Mis rapidísimos y neuróticos pensamientos enseguida se toparon con otro detalle, uno muy importante. Sólo tenía cinco días para llevarla a esa montaña, quien quiera que la estuviese persiguiendo ya había dado con ella aquí, y era alguien muy peligroso. Ahora mismo no teníamos tiempo para explicaciones, tenía que sacarla de aquí ya.

_Vámonos de aquí_, le dije con ansiedad, empujándola con el hocico para que echase a andar.

- Tengo que coger la mochila – me indicó, interpretando perfectamente mis gestos -. Es importante.

Gruñí con desaprobación, pero si íbamos a ir a una montaña, necesitaría ropa de abrigo.

_Bueno, está bien_, bufé, cambiando de dirección. _Vamos por esa dichosa mochila._

Ella solamente escuchó mis gañidos y resoplidos, pero fue suficiente para que supiera lo que quería decir.

Galopé un poco más despacio para que ella pudiera seguir mi ritmo y comenzamos a dirigirnos a mi casa.

Me conecté para pedir ayuda automáticamente.

_Quil, Embry, necesito que organicen un grupo ahora mismo_, les pedí. _Tienen que venir conmigo._

Algo captó mi atención en las imágenes que comencé a distinguir, pero Quil se adelantó a mi pregunta.

_¡Ahora mismo no podemos! ¡Estamos luchando con unos chupasangres!_

_Malditos nómadas…_, gruñí.

_¡No, no son nómadas!_, me aclaró mientras seguía peleándose con uno. _¡Estos saben luchar bien, y van completamente de negro! ¡No sabemos quién demonios son, pero estaban por todas partes, Jake, y ni siquiera los habíamos olido!_

Mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente cuando escuché eso. Ya estaban aquí, y eran muchos.

_Son ellos_, mascullé con rabia, para mí mismo.

_¡Tendrás que ir tú solo a esa montaña con Nessie!_

¿Pero qué…? ¿Ya estaban al tanto?

_¿Cómo demonios sabes de qué se trata?_, quise saber.

Vi cómo le arreaba un golpe a uno de ellos para quitárselo de encima.

_¡Los Cullen han estado aquí esta mañana y nos lo han contado! ¡Fue gracias a ellos que descubrimos a todas estas sanguijuelas!_

_¡¿Los Cullen han estado ahí?! ¡¿Han vulnerado el tratado?!_

Genial. Habían estado esta mañana, y seguro que ya se habían largado para dejarme a mí todo el marrón.

_¡No, bueno, no han sido ellos exactamente, pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo!_, le metió una buena dentellada a otro y lanzó su brazo a un lado. _¡Al parecer, estos miserables llevaban una larga temporada…!_, su pensamiento se quedó trabado, como si tuviese interferencias o algo así. _Rayos, no puedo ni pens…_, resopló y siguió pensando. _¡Ve yendo tú con ella, nosotros te alcanzaremos más adelante, cuando nos libremos de estos vampiros!_

No me gustaba esa idea. No me gustaba nada. Pero, rayos, lo primero era su seguridad, y estaba claro que esos chupasangres que la perseguían lo hacían con mucho ahínco, puesto que ya habían dado con ella, y eso que solamente llevaba una noche aquí.

Gruñí con desagrado.

_¡Está bien!_, acepté de mal humor. _¡Me adelantaré yo con ella, pero tú y Embry organicense con un grupo lo más pronto posible! ¡Ah, y por aquí también hay porquería que quemar! ¡No tarden!_

_¡Entendido! ¡Bueno, ya estaremos en contacto! ¡Te dejo, que tengo jaleo!_

Volví a gruñir y me desconecté.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella, que no se le escapaba ni uno de mis gestos.

_Nada_, resoplé, sacando el aire por las narices.

También entendió eso.

Y seguimos galopando. No mucho más, ya que, en un momento, estábamos en mi casa.

No hizo falta ni que se lo insinuara. Yo me quedé fuera, esperando, ella entró, se asomó a la ventana de mi dormitorio y me lanzó unos pantalones.

En cuanto me transformé y me los puse, pasé dentro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esta revolución? – inquirió Billy.  
- No tengo tiempo de explicártelo – le contesté, apartando las cortinas para echar un vistazo al exterior. Después me alejé de la ventana para caminar hacia mi cuarto -. Me la llevo de aquí - me asomé por la puerta para ver si ella ya había terminado de una maldita vez -. ¿Te queda mucho? – resoplé.  
- Ya casi estoy – respondió ella, que ya estaba cerrando esa dichosa mochila.  
- Así que finalmente vas a llevarla a esa montaña – adivinó mi viejo con una cara de satisfacción y aprobación enorme.

Me giré hacia él, con las cejas hundidas sobre los ojos.

- Será mejor que se te borre esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara – le advertí -. Parte de la manada vendrá con nosotros.  
- No – desaprobó, sorprendido.  
- Sí – aprobé yo.  
- Recuerda lo que hablamos – cuchicheó.  
- El resto de la manada se quedará aquí para proteger a la tribu, por si acaso, así que estaran seguros – disimulé yo, pasando de esas palabras que alimentaban a mi gusano.  
- Ya estoy – irrumpió ella, saliendo de mi dormitorio con la mochila en la espalda.  
- Bien, vamos – apremié, caminando hacia la salida con prisas.

Ella me siguió sin rechistar.

- Hasta luego, Billy – se despidió -. Muchas gracias por todo.

Mi viejo se rió entre dientes.

- Suerte – nos deseó él cuando abrí la puerta, aunque supe que ese suerte, iba dirigido a mí.

El muy idiota…

Le dediqué una última mirada asesina y salí de allí, seguido otra vez por ella.

Corrimos hacia el bosque, mientras yo vigilaba los alrededores, y nos introdujimos entre los árboles.

- Voy a cambiar de fase – le anuncié.  
- No, ¿por qué? – rebatió -. Tengo dinero, podemos ir en coche hasta la frontera y alojarnos en algún motel allí.

¡Uf! No, no, ni hablar.

- Eso ya nos llevaría doce horas, y sin hacer ninguna parada para descansar. Llegaremos más pronto si viajamos con mis cuatro patas – declaré, echando a andar hacia el tronco de un árbol para ocultarme.  
- Ok – aceptó ella, aunque no parecía muy conforme.

Me quité esos pantalones negros, los até a esa dichosa cinta y me transformé en lobo.

Sacudí un poco mi pelaje y salí de mi escondite, echándome delante de ella.

En fin, esto tampoco es que fuera de mi agrado, ya que también hacía que esos recuerdos que ahora eran tan dolorosos quisieran plantarse en mi más que tarado cerebro, pero cuanto antes llegásemos a esa tonteria de montaña, mejor.

Sí, estaba tarado, chiflado, no sé por qué hacía esto.

Dio un paso atrás para coger impulso y saltó sobre mi lomo. Se acomodó entre mis paletas, y cuando noté que se agarraba bien, estiré mis patas para levantarme.

No perdí más tiempo. Primero empecé con un trote, seguí con un suave galope, cerciorándome de que ella estaba bien sujeta, y metí la quinta, saliendo disparado por los interiores del bosque para iniciar esa carrera hacia las montañas de Canadá.


	39. ¡Uf, Uf, Uf! Peligro, Peligro

¡UF, UF, UF!   
PELIGRO, PELIGRO :

Mi pausada y rítmica respiración se mezclaba y contrastaba con el frenético quejido de las ramas, hojas y tierra que mis pezuñas producían por el contacto de mis veloces pisadas. El zumbido del viento no era lo único que podía escuchar, las aves que nos sobrevolaban de vez en cuando acariciaban el cielo con sus alas, se podía percibir el sprint de un grupo de lobos un poco más allá, alertados por mi presencia, y la vertiginosa escalada de una ardilla por uno de los troncos hacia lo alto de las ramas.

Ella estaba sobre mi lomo, montándome con esa asombrosa habilidad de siempre, como sólo ella podría hacerlo. Y no hacían falta palabras ni señas, cuando yo tenía que virar, ella ya se colocaba automáticamente en la posición correcta, sabiendo en todo momento lo que iba a hacer.

No podía creerme lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba tirando al vacío yo mismo, realmente era un imbécil. Pero el sentimiento de protegerla era superior a cualquier otra cosa.

Llevábamos varias horas de viaje en las que habíamos galopado entre valles, atravesado ríos, subido y bajado las empinadas cuestas de las montañas arboladas, serpenteado por las faldas de las mismas para esquivarlas y no tener que volver a subir por otra más. Después de todo ese tiempo en el que mi concentración tenía que estar al máximo, volví a conectarme con la manada para que me dieran el último parte.

_Quil, ¿cómo van?_, le pregunté.

_Esto… Ya nos estamos preparando para partir mañana_, me reveló.

_¡¿Mañana?!_, bufé, enfadado. _¡Ya tendrian que estar de camino!_

_Si, bueno, es que… Es que esos chupasangres nos han llevado más tiempo del que creíamos._

¿Era yo, o eso sonaba a excusa barata?

_¡Vamos!_, protesté.

_En serio, amigo, deberías de haber visto cómo luchaban_, intervino Embry.

_Algunos se fueron y tuvimos que perseguirlos_, siguió Quil.

Resoplé.

_Espero que, por lo menos, los hayan aniquilado a todos._

_Ah… Bueno, verás…, eran realmente rápidos, amigo, y unos cuantos se nos escaparon_, me reveló él.

_Rayos, ¿cuántos?_, quise saber.

_No sé… Puede que cinco o seis_, confesó, pronunciando los números a toda prisa.

_¡¿Cinco o seis?!_

No podía creerlo.

_¿Qué dices, Quil?_, rió Embry, nerviosamente. _Explícate bien, amigo. No hagas caso, Jake, después los atrapamos y terminamos con ellos en un plis._

_Ah, sí, claro, es cierto_, y Quil también soltó una risotada nerviosa.

Esto olía a chamusquina por todas partes. Además, podía ver cómo esos dos, más el resto de la manada, se esforzaban en cambiar esas imágenes de persecuciones alocadas por otras cosas.

_No me estaran tomando el pelo, ¿no?_, solté con voz amenazante.

_Que noooo_, afirmó Embry, alargando la negación con voz despreocupada. _Tú sigue tu viaje con Nessie y no te preocupes por nada._

Hablaba como si nos fuéramos a Disney World.

_Sí, mañana ya partimos hacia allí. Los alcanzaremos pronto, tranquilo_, continuó Quil.

_¡No, tienen que venir ya!_, volví a protestar, esta vez enérgicamente.

No, no quería pasar la noche con ella a solas.

_Esto… Lo siento, pero tenemos que dejarte_, dijo Embry de pronto.

_Sí, tenemos… Tenemos que prepararlo todo y eso_, declaró Quil.

_¡No, escuchen!_

Y desaparecieron antes de que me diese tiempo a darles la orden.

_¡Quil, Embry!_, nada, ya no estaban. _Rayos_, mascullé, cabreado.

Busqué a alguien más de la manada, pero no encontré a ninguno. Todos habían desaparecido de repente.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un complot?

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en ese bosque.

_Nada, nada_, mascullé, enfadado, desconectándome de mi manada invisible.

Ella solamente escuchó mis gañidos, pero, como siempre, los entendió a la perfección, aunque pareció evitar el tema.

- ¿Podemos parar un poco? – me pidió -. Tengo hambre, y mi cuerpo está destrozado de llevar tantas horas aquí sentada.

La verdad es que llevábamos muchas horas de viaje, no habíamos parado ni para comer, y ella se había pasado todo ese tiempo sobre mi lomo, con esa mochila en la espalda.

Reduje la velocidad hasta que el descenso por esa montaña sólo fue un simple trote y después me paré. Me giré y me eché en el terreno mirando hacia arriba, de modo que ella lo tuviera más fácil para bajar, y se apeó de mi lomo, dejando la mochila en el suelo para estirarse.

- Gracias – me sonrió.

Asentí y me levanté.

Otra vez me fijé en la red en forma de telaraña que la envolvía bajo su alma. ¿Qué demonios sería eso? ¿Algún tipo de escudo? No. Parecía algo que la oprimiese. No me gustaba nada.

El problema es que no era ninguna energía, simplemente era eso, una especie de red, y no sabía si mi poder espiritual podría deshacerse de algo así. Me pregunté qué rayos sería, porque jamás había visto nada parecido.

Llevé mi poder espiritual hacia ella para comprobarlo, no había peligro, no se iba a dar ni cuenta. Mi círculo de luz brillante se extendió y la envolvió.

Y entonces, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

La telaraña se deshacía en algunas partes, pero eran sustituidas instantáneamente por otras, que se tejían a una velocidad ultrasónica. Sin embargo, eso, que ya era bastante alucinante y raro, no fue lo que más me sorprendió. Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó con intensidad, estaba sintiendo mi poder espiritual.

¿Cómo podía sentirlo? Eso… eso era imposible…

¿O no?

De pronto, mi cabeza se vio sacudida por una serie de imágenes y recuerdos dispersos, aleatorios, muy difusos y confusos que luchaban por salir de alguna parte, era como si estuviesen bloqueados por algo. Hasta que todo volvió a la calma de forma repentina.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Retiré mi círculo brillante inmediatamente, con urgencia.

La red siguió en el mismo sitio, y sus ojos continuaron cerrados durante un instante más mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban a ambos lados de su precioso rostro maravillado. Los abrió lentamente, alzando sus largas pestañas, y los enganchó a los míos.

- Jake… - murmuró, alucinada.

Rayos. ¿Y ahora qué le decía yo?

¿Y ella? ¿Sabría que estaba envuelta con esa tela de araña?

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó con un murmullo, estudiándome con la mirada.

Genial.

_¿No tenías hambre?_, inquirí para cambiar de tema, gañendo y dando pataditas en el suelo como un imbécil.

- Ah, sí, claro, hemos parado para comer – recordó gracias a mis estúpidos gestos.

Oteé el ambiente con mi nariz, olisqueando para ver si detectaba algún efluvio animal cerca. Mi agudo olfato dio con una manada de ciervos no muy lejos de allí.

_Vamos a cazar_, gañí, empujándola con el hocico.

- Preferiría comer algo caliente, ya sabes, una hamburguesa o algo – declaró.

Ok, genial. Ahora quería una hamburguesa.

_¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Y de dónde te crees que…?_

- Si no te transformas en humano, no te entiendo ni una palabra – me cortó.

Sí, claro.

_Digo que es mejor cazar un…_

- No sé lo que dices – afirmó de nuevo, mirando hacia otro lado para hacerse la tonta.

Resollé por las narices.

_Aquí no hay…_

- Nada, ni una palabra – insistió.

Volví a resollar y me fui detrás de un árbol para adoptar mi forma humana. Me puse esos pantalones negros y cortos, y salí de ese escondite para reunirme con ella.

- ¿Te gusta más así? – pregunté de mal humor.  
- Sí, así mucho mejor – y desplegó esa preciosa y dulce sonrisa.

Tuve que coger una buena bocanada de aire y desviar la mirada con urgencia.

- Decía que es mejor que cacemos algo por el bosque – repetí en lengua humana.  
- Yo prefiero una hamburguesa, ya que estamos aquí – reiteró -. No estamos lejos de alguna carretera, y debe de haber una hamburguesería por aquí cerca, puedo oler la carne a la parrilla.

Pues sí, ahora que me fijaba olía, olía. Y también se escuchan los escasos coches que pasaban por esa calzada, además del curso de un río.

- No sé, no tenemos tiempo de…  
- No pasa nada por parar a tomar una hamburguesa, además, un sitio lleno de gente es más seguro – me interrumpió otra vez -. ¿Es que tú no tienes hambre? Porque yo estoy famélica, y esas hamburguesas huelen de muerte.

Sí, tenía razón, esas hamburguesas olían de muerte, y yo empezaba a notar el revoltijo de mis tripas. Pero eso de cenar a solas… Bueno, aunque el sitio estaba lleno de gente, se podía escuchar el leve bullicio desde aquí, bastante lejos, por cierto, y el hilo musical del local.

- Pues sí, tengo hambre, pero no voy preparado – alegué, señalando mi escasa indumentaria.  
- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Te he metido algo de ropa y unos zapatos en mi mochila – reveló, agachándose para abrir la susodicha.

Parpadeé, perplejo. ¿Había metido ropa para mí en su mochila?

Me mordí el labio, pensativo y dubitativo, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y miraba a mi alrededor como un idiota, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Cerró la mochila, se la cargó a la espalda y se levantó con una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos negros en la mano que a mí no me sonaban de nada.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – quise saber, sorprendido -. No es mío.  
- Te lo compré antes de ir a La Push – reveló con una sonrisa. Otra vez tuve que parpadear, completamente descolocado -. Vamos, vamos – me azuzó, metiéndome el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza y poniéndose detrás para empujarme.  
- Ok, ok, pero, espera, tengo… tengo que calzarme – acepté, algo confuso todavía.

Bajó a mi lado mientras terminaba de ponerme la camiseta, cuya talla era justo la mía, y me calzaba los zapatos, que también eran exactamente de mi número. Ella siempre daba en el clavo, por supuesto.

No le debió de ser fácil encontrar tiendas que tuvieran estas tallas. ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias?

- Vamos, tengo hambre – me apremió, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras empezaba a caminar por esa cuesta abajo.  
- Espera, ¿dónde vas tan deprisa? – resoplé, cogiéndole del brazo para pararla un poco -. No te separes de mí, ¿ok?  
- No, nunca – espetó con un murmullo, alzando sus preciosos y dulces ojos para clavarlos en los míos con una doble intención que percibí a las claras.

¿A qué venía eso ahora?

- Va-vamos – tartamudeé, llevando mis pies hacia delante.

Idiota, idiota.

Se puso a mi lado para bajar junto a mí y me fijé en esa mochila. Parecía bastante pesada, aunque sabía que para ella no sería nada.

- Dame, yo te la llevaré – me ofrecí igualmente, quitándosela.

Ella me ayudó, sacando los brazos.

- Gracias – me sonrió.

Miré hacia el frente con rapidez y me la puse a la espalda.

- De… de nada – murmuré.  
- Mira – me avisó, cogiéndome del brazo para que mirase a mi lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba ella -, se ven luces allí, ¿las ves? – y me señaló el sitio con el dedo de la mano que no me sujetaba -. Es un pueblo.

Sentir la calidez de su mano en mi brazo me puso todo el vello de punta.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí – asentí, obligándome a mí mismo a regresar al planeta tierra.

Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a anochecer hasta que no me fijé en las luces de las casas.

Después de caminar varios minutos, con ella colgada de mi emocionado brazo, pasamos los últimos árboles del bosque y salimos a un terraplén muy empinado y alto que aterrizaba en el estrecho arcén de la carretera.

La vía seguía el curso del río, que se encontraba al otro lado de la misma.

Hice el amago de saltar, tirando de ella, pero me paró.

- Espera – dijo, sin soltar mi brazo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, girando medio cuerpo para mirarla extrañado.  
- No… no puedo bajarlo sola – declaró, mordiéndose el labio.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Hace un rato me hice daño en un tobillo – me reveló -. No te dije nada para no preocuparte, pero me duele bastante. Si lo bajo yo sola, tengo miedo de hacerme un esguince o algo.  
- ¿Un esguince tú? – cuestioné, alzando una ceja.  
- Me duele bastante – repitió.

Suspiré con vehemencia, mirando al frente para observar la altura. Habría un metro ochenta por lo menos.

- Bueno, ok – refunfuñé no muy conforme -. Bajaré yo primero y te cogeré desde abajo.  
- Ok – sonrió, soltando mi ahora desgraciado brazo para dejarme saltar a mí primero.

Suspiré de nuevo y salté el metro ochenta sin ningún problema.

Me di la vuelta y levanté los brazos para esperarla.

- Ya puedes saltar – le comuniqué.  
- ¿Seguro que me cogerás? – dudó desde el borde del terraplén.  
- No seas tonta, claro que te cogeré – resoplé, abriendo más los brazos -. Vamos, tírate ya.  
- Espero que no me la juegues, me metería un buen golpe contra el suelo – bromeó, sonriendo.

No pude evitar que mi mente reprodujera esa escena y me hizo gracia. Cuando me di cuenta, los tendones de mi boca se estiraban para curvar mis labios hacia arriba, llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacer esta función, que me pareció que estaban anquilosados.

- Eso estaría bien – admití, escapándoseme una risita sorda que me sonó hasta extraña, a la vez que ladeaba la cara.  
- Cuidado, que voy – me avisó.

Eso hizo que girase la cara hacia ella con precipitación. Saltó hacia mí rápidamente y yo la cogí cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra el mío.

Se separó un poco para mirarme. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, tenerla tan pegada a mí, provocó que mi pulso se acelerase y que el cosquilleo de mi estómago cobrara protagonismo.

- Es la primera vez que sonríes – murmuró, con sus preciosos labios también curvados hacia arriba.

Me obligué a tomar aire para recuperar la compostura.

- Sí, bueno – murmuré, poniéndome serio mientras ya la dejaba en el suelo -. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, todavía hay que andar un rato.  
- Sí – asintió.  
- Camina detrás de mí, el arcén es muy estrecho – le aconsejé -. Y no te separes de mí en ningún momento.  
- Sí – volvió a aceptar.

De pronto, su mano se enganchó a la mía, apretándola con fuerza. Eso hizo que mi corazón pegase otro salto y que el cosquilleo regresase. Sentí esa complicidad que siempre había existido entre los dos, como si nunca se hubiese ido. No me di la vuelta, no me detuve, pero me quedé con cara de idiota. Menos mal que ella no podía verla.

Me estaba cogiendo de la mano, me estaba cogiendo de la mano. ¿O era yo el que la cogía? Bueno, mi mano ya se negaba a soltarla. Realmente, era una situación de lo más extraña, y tampoco entendía qué estaba haciendo ella, a qué estaba jugando. Bueno, ni yo, porque lo que debería hacer es soltarla, pero el estúpido y tarado de mí ya no podía. Mi mano se negaba a dejar marchar a la suya, la había añorado tanto…

Sí, definitivamente era patético.

Me pregunté qué pensaría ese imbécil con el que estuviese si nos viese así. Por un instante rechiné los dientes al acordarme de él, pero por otro tenía que reconocer que sentí una enorme satisfacción, un poco maléfica y vengativa. Sabía de sobra qué parecíamos, y eso me gustaba. Maldita sea. Sí, todavía me gustaba. No me equivocaba, este viaje iba a ser muy peligroso para mí. Y aún así, seguía sin soltar su mano.

Caminamos siguiendo esa carretera que no sabíamos a qué pueblo daba mientras algún coche que otro pasaba a nuestro lado. Cuando esto sucedía, ella se pegaba más a mí, provocando continuamente ese cosquilleo de mi estómago.

- Dime, ¿te… te sigue doliendo el tobillo? – le pregunté sin quitar mi vista del frente.  
- No, ahora no tanto.  
- Bien.

No sé cuántos kilómetros anduvimos, y el tiempo se me pasó demasiado deprisa. Lo único que podía sentir era su mano sujetando la mía con ganas y su cuerpo muy próximo a mis espaldas, tras la mochila. Cuando me di cuenta, llegamos a nuestro objetivo.

Ambos nos detuvimos.

Justo delante de nuestras narices se encontraba la hamburguesería y un motel con un cartel enorme y luminoso que ponía Motel Wenatchee, consistente en una serie de casas prefabricadas de una sola planta baja que se distribuían en hilera y que estaban adosadas entre sí.

- ¿Dónde estaremos? – preguntó, soltando mi de repente desesperada mano para sacarse el mapa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón jean. Lo desplegó y lo miró.  
- Ni idea. Sólo sé que me dirigí hacia el este para no toparme con tantas montañas.  
- Bueno, lo mejor será preguntar en la hamburguesería – concluyó, guardándose el plano en el mismo sitio.

Tengo que admitir que me encantó cuando volvió a engancharse de mi mano, aunque esta vez tuve que girarme hacia delante con rapidez para que no descubriera mi cara de tonto.

Iniciamos la marcha por ese arcén estrecho y caminamos hasta allí. El olor y la música ambiental ya eran más que evidentes.

Entramos en la hamburguesería. Había algo de gente, pero enseguida vi una mesa vacía, así que me dirigí hacia allí. No me di cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano hasta que llegamos al asiento y ella se sentó, quedándose con la misma suspendida en el aire por mi amarre. La solté, algo avergonzado, y me senté enfrente.

Cogí la carta plastificada y miré su contenido nerviosamente, intentando disimular y olvidar ese gran desliz.

El camarero no tardó en llegar, se colocó junto a la mesa con una libretilla preparada para tomar nota.

- ¿Ya han decidido qué tomar? – preguntó.

Cuando apartó la vista de su libreta para mirarla, casi se le salen los ojos del sitio. Se quedó observándola, completamente deslumbrado por esa belleza suya de ángel. Bueno, era normal, ella era una diosa, cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de eso. Se me escapó una mirada fulminante que me salió de forma automática.

- Sí, yo tomaré la número tres – declaró ella.  
- Y yo la cuatro – decidí, dejando la carta en su sitio.  
- Una número tres y cinco de la cuatro – matizó ella, haciendo lo mismo con su carta.

El camarero no fue el único que abrió los ojos como platos, yo también me quedé sorprendido, aunque por un motivo diferente. ¿Es que me leía los pensamientos o qué?

- No, yo también tomaré una – le indiqué.

No quería que ella gastase tanto dinero.

- No, tienes hambre – objetó -. Ha sido un viaje muy largo. Tomará cinco – le repitió al camarero.  
- ¿Para beber? – inquirió él después de anotar eso.  
- Dos cervezas sin alcohol – pidió ella.

Y una vez más, me leyó la mente.

¿Cómo lo hacía? El caso es que esto me sonaba de algo, pero, no sé, no sé lo que era…

El camarero tomó nota e hizo el amago de largarse a la cocina.

- Espere – lo paró ella. El hombre se detuvo -. ¿Me puede decir en qué pueblo estamos, por favor? Es que estamos un poco perdidos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, cosa que me pareció tan adorable, que casi tengo que pellizcarme en el brazo para que no se me notase la cara de idiota.

- Claro – sonrió él con amabilidad -. Esto es Leavenworth.  
- Gracias – sonrió ella, y él se quedó deslumbrado una vez más.

Carraspeé, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se clavasen en él con advertencia.

Rayos. ¿Por qué hacía eso? A mí ya no me importaba…, ¿no?

Sin embargo, el empleado se dio por aludido y se fue.

- Tengo que ir al servicio – me anunció ella, levantándose.  
- Espera, te acompaño – le dije, poniéndome de pie.  
- Jake, no hace falta, el cuarto de baño está aquí al lado – me detuvo, poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros para que no me levantase del todo -. Estaré bien, en serio, vendré ahora mismo.

Observé la puerta del baño. Quedaba al otro lado de la de la entrada, así que si entraba un chupasangre, tenía que pasar a mi lado obligatoriamente.

- Bueno, ok – acepté, sentándome.  
- Vengo ahora – me sonrió.

Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al servicio.

No le quité ojo durante el corto trayecto, y tampoco a la puerta. Entonces, se me ocurrió que si el aseo tenía ventana…

- Rayos – mascullé, levantándome.

Pero cuando iba a dar un paso, ella salió por la puerta.

Respiré, aliviado, y me senté de nuevo.

Observé con extrañeza cómo ella hablaba con una mujer en la barra del establecimiento. La música y el bullicio de las conversaciones hicieron que no escuchara demasiado bien lo que hablaban, pero me pareció que ella estaba contratando algún tipo de servicio. No comprendí lo que era hasta que no vi cómo ella pagaba y la mujer le entregaba una llave.

¡Uf, uf! No, ni hablar. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?

Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó frente a mí de nuevo.

- ¿Has alquilado… una habitación en ese motel? – inquirí, sorprendido a la vez que nervioso.  
- Sí – me confirmó ella, enseñándome la llave, la cual tenía un llavero enorme en forma rectangular con el número 8 impreso en él, igualmente grande.  
- ¿Por… por qué?  
- No querrás dormir en la calle, ¿verdad?

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, el camarero llegó con las cervezas, su hamburguesa y dos de las mías, dejándolo todo en la mesa.

- Luego te traeré el resto – me dijo.

Y se largó hacia la barra otra vez.

- Está muy rica, pruébala, ya verás – manifestó, tragándose el bocado que se había metido -. Mi sentido del olfato no falla – y se tocó la punta de la nariz mientras sonreía.  
- Yo no voy a dormir ahí – refunfuñé, peleándome con mi hamburguesa para que no se me desparramasen todas las capas que llevaba.

Le di un buen bocado. La verdad es que esas hamburguesas estaban de miedo, o tal vez fuese mi hambre canina.

- Si quieres protegerme, tienes que dormir en la misma habitación, ¿o es que vas a dejarme sola? – alegó, comiéndose otro trozo.

Rayos. Eso era verdad.

- Puedo… Puedo…  
- Anda, come – siguió ella.

Y ahí terminé yo, sin saber cómo, acabé sentado en la butaca de esa habitación, junto a la cama doble. ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado convencer?

Ella salió del baño, ataviada solamente con esos shorts de color rosa y la misma camiseta que había usado en casa de Billy para dormir.

Dios. Genial. Sí, ¿cómo me había dejado convencer?

Mientras yo notaba cómo mi estúpida boca no hacía caso a mi cerebro y se caía poco a poco y mis pupilas no se despegaban de su espectacular cuerpo, ella se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, para observar el mapa. Sus preciosas y largas piernas se doblaron hacia arriba, iniciando un pequeño baile rítmico, y su larga melena cayó hacia delante, reposando en el papel y en la colcha.

- Estamos en Leavenworth – empezó a hablar -, así que hemos cruzado el Parque Nacional Wenatchee, de ahí el nombre de este motel. A ver… - pasó su dedo por el papel -. Nos queda bastante para llegar a la frontera, hemos dado un buen rodeo – y levantó la vista para mirarme con cierto reproche.  
- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que nos encontrásemos tantas montañas – reaccioné.  
- Si me hubieses hecho caso y hubiésemos venido en coche, ya estaríamos más adelantados – declaró ella -. Pero, claro, como eres tan cabeza dura…  
- Bueno, ok, ¿y ahora qué? – resoplé, cruzándome de brazos -. ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?  
- Lo mejor es alquilar un coche y seguir por carretera – afirmó a la vez que miraba el mapa -. Ya no quedan muchos bosques por aquí para seguir a cuatro patas.

La idea no me hacía nada de gracia, pero tenía razón. Esta zona era bastante árida, a ver cómo un lobo gigante montado por una chica iba a pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tenemos tanta prisa? – quise saber -. Es decir, ya sé que te están persiguiendo y eso, pero no entiendo por qué tienes que estar en esa montaña antes de cuatro días.

Su rostro se giró levemente para mirarme por un instante y después bajo al mapa otra vez.

- No puedo… no puedo decírtelo – murmuró con desazón.  
- Genial – mascullé, mirando a un lado con desagrado. Después, volví la vista hacia ella -. ¿Y quién demonios te está persiguiendo? ¿Quiénes eran todos esos chupasangres que fueron a La Push para buscarte?  
- Tampoco… puedo decírtelo – susurró de igual modo.

Estupendo.

- Verás, si tengo que escoltarte hasta esa dichosa montaña, necesito saber contra quién tengo que protegerte, ¿no te parece?

Se incorporó un poco, quedándose echada de lado y llevó sus preciosos ojos marrones a los míos para mirarlos con convicción.

- Ojalá pudiera, pero no… - cerró los párpados con pesar para volverlos a abrir y clavar esas pupilas en mí como antes -. Confía en mí, por favor, sólo te pido eso.

Confiar, confiar. Hacer eso con una persona que te deja tirado a dos días de la boda para largarse con otro no es nada fácil, la verdad. Pero había algo en su mirada que, no sé, por lo menos parecía sincera. También recordé esa tela de araña extraña que la envolvía.

- ¿Es por esa red que te envuelve? – inquirí.

Ya de tirados al río…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin comprender.  
- Hay algo que te oprime, lo he visto – le expliqué -. Es como una telaraña que te envuelve, y el centro nace en tu boca. ¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso no puedes decirme quién te persigue?

Su rostro pareció iluminarse como si la estuviera enfocando con una linterna, pero cuando intentó abrir la boca para hablar, su lengua se quedó trabada en algún sitio. Tampoco fue capaz de asentir o negar, aunque ya era suficiente para que comprendiese.

Ahora entendía que todas las frases se cortasen. Eso que la oprimía le impedía hablar correctamente.

- Ya veo – asentí con entendimiento -. Así que tienes que subir a esa montaña para quitarte esa red, ¿no es eso? Y me imagino que esa gentuza que te está persiguiendo son los que te la han puesto.

Su lengua pasó por lo mismo y sus gestos volvieron a verse abocados a no poder manifestarse.

No comprendía qué era esa red ni cómo diablos se la habían puesto, pero no importaba.

- Bueno, es suficiente – concluí -. No quiero saber más - era demasiado peligroso para mí, eso ya era acercarme demasiado a ella -. Te llevaré a esa montaña lo más pronto que pueda.  
- Gracias – sonrió, pudiendo hablar por fin.  
- En fin, es mejor que durmamos. Mañana será un día muy largo y necesitamos descansar.  
- Sí – asintió, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

Dobló el mapa, gateó hasta la mesilla para posarlo y se metió en la cama.

- Puedes dormir aquí, hay sitio de sobra para los dos – afirmó, incorporándose un poco para mirarme.

¡Uf!

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, no, aquí… aquí estoy bien, gracias.  
- ¿Seguro? – se aseguró.  
- Sí, sí, seguro, apaga la luz.  
- Ok, como quieras – apagó la pequeña lamparita de la mesita y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Mi vista enseguida se acostumbró a ese estado, así que pude ver cómo terminaba de acomodarse en el lecho, echándose de lado, mirando en mi dirección -. Buenas noches, Jake – murmuró.  
- Buenas… buenas noches.

Tardé un buen cacho en coger el sueño. Mi cerebro era un refrito de pensamientos y emociones, no dejaba de darle vueltas a un montón de cosas. El día había sido muy intenso y habían pasado tantas cosas… Su mano cogiendo la mía, notar esa complicidad de siempre, dormir aquí, junto a ella…

Barajé por un instante la posibilidad de volver a ser amigos, aunque eso fuera peligroso para mí, tal vez hiciera que me viera abocado a mi autodestrucción, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba estar con ella, era mi droga, mi dulce droga.

Total, que cuando me dormí, lo hice por puro agotamiento.

Sin embargo, al poco de conseguirlo, algo me sobresaltó, haciendo que me incorporase automáticamente.

- ¡Jacob!

Me levanté sin pensar y corrí hacia ella.

- ¡Jacob! – lloraba, agitando la cabeza en la almohada.

Ella me estaba llamando, no me lo podía creer. Mi estúpido instinto hizo que me sentase en la cama para despertarla y calmarla. No me dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca. En cuanto notó mi presencia, abrió los ojos de sopetón, se alzó súbitamente y se enganchó a mí en un apretado abrazo.

Me quedé completamente paralizado, en estado de shock.

- Jake… - sollozó en mi hombro, clavándome sus dedos en la espalda.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago se llenó de esas chispas que hacían cosquillas sin parar. Su pelo rozaba mi cuello y mi barbilla, y su maravilloso efluvio se metía por mi nariz a fuego. Su pecho estaba pegado al mío, dejándose notar su calidez y todas sus formas voluptuosas. Eso, y notar su aliento en mi clavícula, ya me ponía todo el vello de punta, pero cuando una de sus manos subió hasta mi nuca, me estremecí.

Me quedé mudo y parado como un imbécil, casi no podía ni respirar, de lo acelerado que iba mi corazón.

Separó un poco su cuerpo del mío y subió el rostro para mirarme, aunque a cierta distancia. Sus dulces ojos se alzaron y se clavaron en los míos. Creo que mi desesperación y mis delirios ya empezaban a volverme tarado del todo, porque juraría que lo hicieron con anhelo y deseo, y también me pareció que su corazón iba a mil por hora. Esta vez no pude apartar la vista, mis independientes pupilas se negaron en rotundo.

- Jake… - susurró, arrastrando sus suaves y delicados dedos desde mi nuca para acariciarme la mejilla -. Estás aquí…

Sí, el tonto de mí seguía aquí, y no pude evitar estremecerme una vez más. Mis ganas de besarla se convirtieron en algo demasiado urgente.

Era irrefrenable, incurable. El deseo que siempre había sentido por ella seguía más vivo que nunca. Mi desintoxicación iba al revés, cada vez sentía más dependencia hacia ella, cada vez la ansiaba más, cada vez la deseaba más. Solamente ella era capaz de hacerme sentir esto sólo con rozarme.

De pronto, me fijé en algo en lo que no me había fijado hasta ahora. Sus dedos estaban en mi rostro y su muñeca quedaba a la vista. Se la cogí y la despegué de mi cara para mirarla mejor. No podía creerme lo que mis sorprendidos ojos estaban viendo. Era la pulsera. La pulsera de compromiso.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué seguía llevándola?

Mis ojos volvieron a clavarse en los suyos irremediablemente y ella llevó su mano hacia mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer una vez más.

- Jake… - susurró, implorándome con esa mirada de antes -. Duerme conmigo.

Mis manos rodearon su cintura y su espalda inconscientemente, no pude evitarlo, y sin saber cómo, la acerqué más a mí.

Su cuerpo volvió a pegarse al mío y mi frente por fin notó la suya, provocando aún más a ese alocado cosquilleo de mi estómago. Ambos jadeamos.

Entonces, comencé a sentir algo que empezó a fluir a nuestro alrededor y me asusté. Algo me sonaba, pero no sabía lo que era. Y era demasiado intenso, por eso era demasiado peligroso para mí.

Idiota, ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Me aparté de ella bruscamente, aunque más que por el enfado de mi bajada de guardia fue por el miedo que sentí de repente. Miedo a esos sentimientos que ya querían aflorar y que terminarían por hacerme mucho daño.

- No, es…, será… será mejor que duerma en la butaca – afirmé con nerviosismo, dejándome caer de cualquier manera en la misma.

Pareció algo decepcionada, pero, ¿qué quería? No entendía nada. Se iba a casar con ese cretino, sin embargo, me cogía de la mano, llevaba mi pulsera de compromiso, me pedía que durmiese con ella…

Por un momento sentí que era un auténtico idiota al rechazar tal invitación, cualquier desgraciado se hubiera metido en la cama con ella para intentar algo. El gusano que hurgaba por mis sesos empezó a moverse de nuevo. ¿Y si Billy tenía razón? Puede que todavía tuviese una oportunidad con ella, y si la había… Si la había yo me tiraba de cabeza, sin pensármelo.

Empecé a arrepentirme por haber reaccionado así, pero cuando llevé mi vista hacia ella, ya se encontraba dentro de la cama, intentando coger el sueño, así que mi tren se había escapado.

Genial, Jake.

- Buenas... buenas noches - intenté arreglar.  
- Buenas noches - sonrió.

Bueno, puede que finalmente fuera mejor así.


	40. Sí, definitivamente me había vuelto chif

SÍ, DEFINITIVAMENTE  
ME HABÍA VUELTO CHIFLADO, LOCO DE REMATE :

Sí, ok, una vez más, no dormí casi nada.

Me pasé todo mi desvelo mirando cómo dormía ella, con esa cara de tonto, dejando que el gusano me comiese el cerebro, y eso que intentaba luchar contra él con todas mis fuerzas. Idiota de mí. De nada me servía tanto esfuerzo, porque ya había conseguido comerse todas las zonas blandas de mis sesos, y ahora esa necesidad de estar junto a ella la sentía como nunca.

Ahora ya había recordado qué se sentía al cogerla de la mano, qué se sentía al tener su rostro a un palmo, notando el roce de su frente, de su cálido y dulce aliento…

¡Arg, rayos! Era un estúpido integral, sabía que iba a pasar esto, que era muy peligroso este viaje con ella, y sabía lo que iba a suceder una vez que se la dejara a Emmett en esa montaña, pero, ¡sí, maldición!, ahora la idea de que desapareciera de mi vida de nuevo no me gustaba ni un pelo, me desesperaba. Era un idiota, un auténtico idiota, un desgraciado, qué patético. Había pasado de no querer verla en la vida, a suplicarle a Dios que se quedase conmigo. Lo mío era demasiado, demasiado grave. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ese estúpido gusano ya había hecho que esos sentimientos quisieran aflorar de nuevo sin que yo pudiese hacer absolutamente nada. Y ahora la necesitaba aún más, la necesitaba conmigo, con todas mis fuerzas. Lo único que se me ocurría era que, si fuéramos amigos…

Ni hablar, no. Yo jamás me conformaría sólo con eso, siempre querría más de ella, era mi droga, si probaba una gota, ya no podría parar. ¿O sí? ¿O me conformaría sólo con eso? La amistad era mejor que no tener nada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a soportar que estuviese con ese otro, con ese imbécil? ¿Me lo terminaría presentando? ¿Lo haría siendo él su novio o ya como su marido? ¿Podría soportarlo? Porque la palabra novio relacionada con otro hombre ya me hacía rechinar los dientes y hacía que la llama encendiese mi columna vertebral. Maldita sea, claro que no podría soportarlo, terminaría tarado en algún psiquiátrico, o me lanzaría a todas esas sanguijuelas nómadas que venían por la tribu, para que me despedazasen de una vez por todas. Pero pensar en vivir sin ella… Bueno, tal vez una amistad más a distancia o algo... Dios, mi desesperación ya empezaba a ser ridícula.

Al menos, sí tenía clara una cosa. Yo siempre la protegería con mi vida, siempre. Me enfrentaría con el mismísimo Satanás por ella, iría a buscarla al infierno, si hiciera falta. Me importaba un comino ese cretino con el que estuviese, porque yo siempre iría volando allí donde se encontrase ella para protegerla. Y no era sólo por esta pulsión de imprimado, no, era porque seguía…

Dejé el pensamiento colgando, era mejor así.

Me pregunté qué clase de tipejo era ese con el que estaba. ¿Es que ese idiota no era capaz de protegerla? Estaba visto que no. Esto también lo dejé colgando, para no alimentar más a mis crecientes celos.

También tuve tiempo de preguntarme de nuevo por qué seguía llevando mi pulsera de compromiso. ¿Por qué no se la había quitado? No lo entendía, mi embarullada cabeza no pudo dejar de pensar en esto.

¿Y qué sería esa telaraña que la envolvía? No dejé de darle vueltas a ese asunto tampoco. No me explicaba qué era ni cómo rayos habían hecho para ponerle algo así, pero llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser fruto de algún tipo de don extraño de una de esas sanguijuelas que la perseguían. Bueno, si había chupasangres que conseguían manejar los elementos de la tierra, supuse que no era tan raro que otros consiguieran crear ese tipo de redes que oprimieran a su contrario, redes que impedían que su rival pudiese hablar para no desvelar nada sobre ellos. Y era un don muy poderoso, al parecer, ya que mi poder espiritual no había sido capaz de deshacerse de esa telaraña. En fin, ya sabía que no era invencible, pero eso me chocó bastante, la verdad. Me pregunté qué era eso tan importante que esos vampiros que la perseguían no querían que nadie supiese. ¿Y qué tendría que ver ella con ellos? ¿En qué lío se habría metido para toparse con esos chupasangres? Una vez más, preferí dejarlo en el aire, ya era acercarse demasiado a ella, a su vida, y eso era muy peligroso para mí, demasiado.

Creo que apenas dormí dos miserables horas y cuando me desperté, el sol me daba en toda la cara, cegándome. Mi cuerpo estaba retorcido en esa pequeña butaca en la que cabía de milagro y el pescuezo me dolía que no veas. Me erguí y llevé la mano a la nuca para mitigar un poco el dolor.

El sol se escondió sobre alguna nube y, entonces, mis ojos pudieron abrirse del todo. Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto cuando se toparon con ella. Estaba despierta, ya levantada, y se encontraba sentada en la cama, frente a mí, observándome. Todavía llevaba esa indumentaria tan sexy que se había puesto a modo de pijama.

Uf, sí, estaba tremenda…

- Buenos días – me saludó con una de esas preciosas sonrisas.

Sí, podría volver a acostumbrarme a esto.

- Buenos… buenos días – murmuré, aún sin creerme que la tuviera justo delante de mis narices.  
- ¿Te duele el cuello?  
- Bah, un poco, pero no es nada – contesté, retirando la mano de mi nuca.  
- Te daré un masaje, ya verás cómo te alivia – se ofreció, levantándose -. Quítate la camiseta.  
- ¿Qué? Ah, no… no hace falta.  
- Vamos, no seas tonto – insistió, llevando sus manos hacia mi camiseta para alzarla.  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – aseguré, forcejeando con ella.  
- No me mientas – siguió, intentando esquivar mis manos para volver a coger la prenda por abajo -. Por culpa de dejarme la cama, has dormido en muy mala postura. Deja que por lo menos te lo recompense, ¿ok?

Sus piernas se entremezclaron con las mías, de modo que mi pantorrilla se rozó sin querer con el interior de su muslo.

- O-oK – tartamudeé, nervioso, poniéndome en pie como un muelle saltarín.

Lo hice con tanta precipitación, que casi me caigo hacia atrás. ¿Sería idiota?

Me quité la camiseta y la tiré en la butaca.

- Eso… eso está mejor – asintió con timidez, aunque echándole un buen vistazo a mi torso -. Esto… túmbate en la cama, voy por un poco de crema – declaró, empezando a andar hacia el aseo a la vez que metía su preciosa melena detrás de las orejas.  
- ¿Crema? ¿Para qué? – inquirí, extrañado.

Se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

- Para que mis manos se deslicen mejor por tu espalda, claro, ¿para qué va a ser? – soltó tan contenta.

¡Uf, uf!

Y volvió a iniciar su corta marcha hacia el baño.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Esto… yo no… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Salió con un bote de crema y se quedó mirando cómo yo seguía moviéndome con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? Vamos, túmbate – me mandó, empujándome hacia la cama.

Me caí, hincando una rodilla en el colchón, y ella volvió a impelerme hasta que quedé tumbado boca abajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar, se sentó en la parte alta de mi trasero.

Genial. Notar el suyo, que era tan terso, ya me ponía malo. Y encima, llevaba esos shorts tan cortos… Mi corazón se aceleró como un idiota y mi estómago se llenó de esas chispas que no paraban de hacerme cosquillas.

- Bueno, ahora relájate – sugirió.

Eso era fácil de decir, pero sentirme entre sus piernas, aunque fuera del revés, me producía de todo menos relajación, vamos.

- No creo que esto sea buena idea… - declaré, sacando la cara de la almohada, que, por cierto, estaba impregnada de su maravilloso efluvio, y girándome un poco para levantarme.  
- Calla y túmbate – me empujó la cabeza y me obligó a apoyar la frente sobre mis brazos doblados.

Rayos, rayos…

Me dio un pequeño escalofrío cuando noté la fría crema en mi espalda, pero ese sentimiento enseguida se transformó en estremecimiento en cuanto ella comenzó a deslizar sus cálidas y suaves manos por mi piel.

¿Por qué me estaba dejando hacer esto? Era un idiota, estaba tarado.

Empezó por el centro, esparciendo bien la crema, subió hasta mis hombros y luego descendió para llevarla a mi espalda baja. El cosquilleo de mi estómago ya era muy intenso, pero después sus palmas se deslizaron con delicadeza desde ahí, ascendiendo por mi estremecida piel con ahínco, despacio, y el cosquilleo pasó a ser alocado.

Recorrió toda mi espalda con sus sedosas manos, masajeando cada uno de los músculos y vértebras, y las llevó hasta mis cervicales, dándoles un masaje fuerte pero delicado a la vez, no podía describirlo.

Sentí cómo su melena caía sobre mi piel, se había inclinado hacia mí. Siguió deslizando sus manos con calma, hacia arriba, hasta que pasó esos dedos por mis hombros. Su cuerpo también se mecía suavemente sobre el mío, acompasando sus lentos masajes, podía notar el continuo roce de sus muslos en mi cintura.

Dios, no jadeaba de milagro, no sé cómo pude controlarme, porque todas esas caricias, todos esos movimientos, me estaban poniendo como una moto.

Fue irremediable, y, demonios, soy un hombre; mi mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes y escenas junto a ella, inconfesables, demasiado tórridas. Algunas eran recuerdos…

_No, no, Jake, para_, me dije.

Estrujé los párpados con fuerza y me puse a pensar en las bobadas más absurdas que se me ocurrieron, como en contar números y cosas por el estilo.

No servía de nada, rayos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – susurró de pronto, con una voz muy dulce.

Tuve que obligarme a salir de mi trance antisexual.

- Sí, sí, ya… ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias – murmuré, incorporándome un poco para que parase.

Así lo hizo, y se bajó de mi espalda baja, poniéndose en pie, en el suelo. Yo aproveché para sentarme en el borde de la cama.

- Bueno, entonces voy a ducharme, ¿ok? – anunció, sonriéndome.  
- Ah, sí, claro.

Se acercó a su mochila y sacó algo que llamó mi atención. Era esa caja metálica, aquella que había visto sobre mi cama ayer. La abrazó con fuerza y se la llevó al baño.

Al principio me pareció raro, pero luego supuse que llevaría algún producto femenino, así que no le di más importancia.

Mientras ella estaba en la ducha, aproveché para transformarme, quería comunicarme con la manada, a ver por dónde iban. Monté algo de follón con la mesita y la butaca, ya que mi cuerpo lobuno era un poco grande para esa habitación tan pequeña y no había calculado bien, pero hice algo de espacio y cupe perfectamente.

En cuanto me transformé, mi cabeza se llenó de los diferentes pensamientos de mis hermanos de manada.

_Quil, soy Jake. ¿Cómo van?_, quise saber.

_Ah, hola, Jake, ¿cómo te va?_, me preguntó él.

¿Que cómo me iba? ¿Es que era tonto o qué?

_Bien, ¿cómo van?_, repetí.

_Estamos de camino, ahora mismo estamos pasando por el Parque Nacional de Olympic._

_¿Todavía van por ahí?_, resoplé.

_Vamos lo más deprisa que podemos_, se defendió él.

Genial. Esto tiraba al traste todos mis planes, porque ahora iba a tener que seguir en solitario con ella.

_Pues yo contaba con que nos encontraríamos primero y que vendrían con nosotros en coche_, confesé de mal humor. _Rayos, no podemos esperar por ustedes_, me di cuenta, resoplando.

_¿Y qué hacemos?_, preguntó.

No me gustaba la idea, pero no veía otra solución.

_Dirijanse hacia el norte para entrar en Canadá_, le dije, siguiendo con mi disgusto. _Por aquí por el este no hay ni un miserable árbol para ocultarse, nosotros vamos en coche por eso. Una vez que pasen la frontera, dirijanse hacia el este, nos encontraremos en Roosville._

_¿Dónde queda eso?_

_Hacia el este, justo en la línea fronteriza con Canadá_, le aclaré.

_Por ahí hay muchas montañas, amigo_, se quejó.

_No haber tardado tanto en salir hacia aquí._

_Ok, está bien. Nos veremos en Roosville._

Suspiré.

_¿Cuántos son?_, inquirí.

_Ocho. ¿Te digo los nombres?_

_No, deja, no tengo toda la mañana._

_Ja, ja_, articuló él con ironía.

Solté una risilla sorda.

_Hey, Jake, ¿te has reído?_, notó Embry, sorprendido.

_Si hasta ha hecho una broma_, rió Shubael.

_Vaya, hoy pareces muy contento_, insinuó Collin.

_¡Es genial!_, exclamó Matthew con entusiasmo.

Pude ver cómo todos los que corrían hacia aquí aullaban durante su carrera.

_¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?_, preguntó Quil, contento.

_Idiotas, no ha pasado nada_, bufé.

Pero las imágenes del día anterior, de ese abrazo por la noche, del masaje de esta mañana, vinieron inevitablemente a mi estúpida memoria.

_Guau, menudo masaje…_, rió Isaac con picardía.

Esta vez sus gargantas no fueron las únicas que volvieron a aullar al viento, los que se habían quedado en La Push se unieron a ese coro de idiotas.

_Sólo ha sido un masaje_, les maticé.

_Sí, sí, claro_, dudó Embry entre risitas.

_Bueno, ya ok_, los regañé, aunque de nada sirvió. Suspiré una vez más. _¿Y por la tribu, cómo ha quedado la cosa?_, quise saber.

_Leah y yo nos hemos quedado por aquí para coordinar un poco todo esto_, me reveló Sam.

_Ok. En fin, Quil, supongo que no hace falta que diga que tú estás al mando de su grupo, ¿no?_

_Tomo nota_, aceptó mientras corría.

_¿Y los Cullen? ¿Saben dónde están?_

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que vi cómo se miraban los unos a los otros a la vez que sus pensamientos se convertían en un revoltijo de posibles excusas.

¿Me tomaban por tonto o qué? Sabía de sobra que algo estaban ocultando…

_Pues…_, empezó Shubael,_ se han ido._

_¿Se han ido? ¿A dónde?_, seguí yo para ver a que sitio me llevaban sus farsas.

_No nos lo han dicho_, saltó el listo de Collin.

_Sí, eso_, continuó Embry, _se marcharon sin decirnos nada. Simplemente se fueron._

Eso no se lo tragaban ni ellos. Sin embargo, ya no pude indagar más. Escuché cómo el grifo de la ducha se cerraba.

_En fin, se han librado por esta vez, pero ya hablaremos, ahora los tengo que dejar. Ya me iré conectando con ustedes cuando pueda._

_De acuerdo_, asintió Quil, visiblemente aliviado. _Ya nos vemos._

_Eso espero_, mascullé.

Y adopté mi forma humana. Me puse los pantalones negros y cogí la camiseta.

Iba a sentarme en la butaca para encender la televisión, cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño ataviada solamente con una pequeña toalla que se ceñía a su cuerpazo mojado con ansia. Su muñeca seguía llevando mi pulsera de compromiso y su mano volvía a sostener esa caja metálica, la cual estrujaba contra su cintura. Su pelo chorreaba en forma de gotas que se deslizaban por su hermoso rostro, por sus hombros y por ese escote que la propia toalla creaba al envolver sus impresionantes pechos. Sus muslos prácticamente quedaban al descubierto totalmente, así que me obligué a no imaginarme cómo sería por detrás…

La camiseta se me cayó al suelo y noté cómo mi cara reflejaba ese estado de shock y de embobamiento sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, mientras mi sangre era bombeada a toda prisa y mi estómago sufría otra embestida de chispas.

- Sólo había una toalla grande, así que la dejé para ti – me explicó al verme la cara, bajando un poco el bajo de la suya por detrás para taparse.

Madre mía. Lo mejor iba a ser que me diese una ducha fría o algo.

- Ah… gra-gracias – asentí, llevando la mano a la cabeza para rascarme con nerviosismo -. Voy… voy a ducharme, entonces.

Comencé a caminar hacia el baño, pero el idiota de mí no pudo evitar girarse un poco para volver a mirarla. Los ojos casi se me caen de las cuencas cuando la vi inclinándose un poco sobre su mochila para dejar la caja y coger su ropa, dándome la espalda. La toalla se subió un poco más y…

¡UF! Ahora sí que necesitaba una ducha fría, con urgencia.

Cerré la puerta del baño, me desnudé con precipitación y me metí en la ducha corriendo, abriendo el grifo del agua fría casi a tope para que ésta saliera con fuerza.

El líquido comenzó a chorrearme por la cabeza con intensidad y me cambié de posición, de modo que ahora lo hiciera por la nuca y la espalda.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, no tenía que haber dormido con ella en esta habitación, no tenía que haber venido…

Pero ella podía haberse cortado un poco, ¿no? En fin, no sé, digo yo. Porque, bueno, es decir, este no era el comportamiento normal de alguien que se va a casar… con otro. Rechiné los dientes por un momento, aunque luego más pensamientos invadieron mi atolondrada cabeza.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Primero ese masaje y ahora esto? Porque parecía que estuviese insinuándose todo el tiempo… ¿Era eso? No, vamos, ¿cómo iba a insinuarse? Sin embargo, algo me decía… A ver, ok, no quería ver cosas donde no las había, pero volví a recordar su invitación a que durmiese con ella en la cama, ese improvisado pijama tan sexy, el masaje de antes, la minitoalla… Bueno, qué demonios, sí, se estaba insinuando, vamos, era evidente, no era tonto, y tampoco estaba ciego.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso ella seguía…? No, no podía ser, eso era imposible. ¿O es que ese cretino tampoco servía para satisfacerla? ¿Es que ella quería que yo…? No, ella no era de esas, aunque a mí me hubiese dejado por ese idiota, estaba seguro de que no había habido nada entre ellos antes de dejarme. No sé por qué siempre había creído esto, tal vez me agarraba a un miserable clavo ardiendo. Bueno, ok, y tenía que reconocer que el estúpido de mí también seguía creyendo que ella todavía no se había entregado a ese cretino debilucho. Me importaban un comino esas píldoras, seguro que las tomaba por otra cosa. Bueno, ella había corrido detrás de mí cuando las había visto, ¿no? Y yo era muy impulsivo, eso desde luego. Sí, ella sólo se entregaría a mí, estaba completamente seguro, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, lo sentía. Por eso ahora ella quería… Dios, me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo iba ella a…? Si se iba a casar con otro…

Rechiné los dientes, otra vez por mis celos, y me eché champú en el pelo. Me froté bien la cabeza, como si así borrase esas estúpidas y alocadas ideas que habían brotado de mi cerebro.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, abrí la cortina y cogí la toalla. Efectivamente, era grande, la única grande. Suspiré, sintiéndome un tonto por mi alto grado de estupidez, me la enrosqué a la cintura y salí del baño para coger la camiseta que se me había caído al suelo.

Ahora era ella la que estaba sentada en la butaca, ya vestida con esos ajustados jeans y una camisa de cuadros ceñida, mirando el interior de la caja metálica. Estaba absorta, y cuando se percató de mi presencia, se asustó y cerró la misma con un golpe rápido y seco, aunque parecía especialmente contenta.

- Ah, ya… ya has terminado – afirmó con las mejillas algo ruborizadas al verme.

Sus pupilas bajaron y subieron para repasarme bien, vamos, que prácticamente me comió con la mirada. Ok, ¿esto también eran imaginaciones mías? No lo creía…

Esto no podía dejarlo así, tenía que comprobar una cosa.

- Vengo por la camiseta – le dije. Miré al suelo, pero ya no estaba allí -. ¿Dónde está?  
- Ah, te la guardé en la mochila, pero, espera, te he traído más ropa – y se levantó para dirigirse a la bolsa, llevando la caja metálica.

¿Me había traído más ropa?

Se acercó a la mochila, posó la caja en la mesa de al lado y se puso a rebuscar en su interior.

Esta era la mía.

Me aproximé a ella como si tal cosa y me arrimé por detrás justo cuando se alzaba con las prendas. Su respiración se puso algo nerviosa.

- ¿Esto también lo has comprado para mí? – le pregunté, llevando mi rostro hacia delante para susurrarle en el oído.

Noté cómo se estremecía con mi susurro, incluso cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

- Sí – murmuró, y su rostro se giró hacia el mío, quedando a un palmo.

Sí, se sentía atraída por mí, muy atraída. Bueno, sí, ya sé, yo llevaba casi un año a dos velas, pero esto no dejaba lugar a dudas, esta enorme tensión sexual se olía en el ambiente.

Mi corazón también se puso a dar tumbos y mi estómago chisporroteaba por todas partes. Me estaba acercando demasiado a la peligrosa línea divisoria que no debía cruzar, pero no pude evitarlo.

Alcé la mano y, con dedos trémulos, le retiré el pelo de la cara para metérselo detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos se cerraron y su boca dejó escapar un suspiro largo durante la suave caricia; cuando terminé, los abrió para mirarme. Era tan hermosa. Mis pupilas se empeñaron en enganchar bien a las suyas, no podía dejar de observarlas. Entonces, empecé a sentir ese algo que fluía a nuestro alrededor, todavía no conseguía recordar de qué se trataba, pero era muy intenso. Ella era más que suficiente, sin embargo, eso me embaucaba aún más, y terminé dejándome llevar sin remedio. La ropa se le cayó de las manos cuando comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo, y la respiración de ambos se agitó, algo ansiosa.

Unos estridentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que mi nube se disipase de repente, pegase un bote, del susto, y me separase de ella ipso facto, comenzando a caminar nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué… qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Es que… es que era tonto o qué? Sí, definitivamente me había vuelto chiflado, loco de remate.

- Tienen que dejar la habitación – nos avisó la grave voz de un hombre desde fuera.

Qué agradable…

_Y qué oportuno…_, pensó mi subconsciente.

¡No, no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un estúpido!

- ¡Ya lo sabíamos! – gritó ella, enfadada, frunciendo su adorable ceño. Vaya, parecía realmente cabreada -. Esto me pasa por pagar la habitación el día antes… - murmuró, enfurruñada, cogiendo mi ropa de nuevo.  
- Voy… voy a vestirme al baño – declaré, y le señalé las prendas con el dedo.  
- Ah, sí, toma – sonrió, pasándome esos pantalones jeans cortos y la camiseta verde.  
- Gracias.

Lo cogí todo y me metí en el baño para vestirme.

En Leavenworth no había mucho para escoger, así que tuvimos que conformarnos con alquilarle una Ranger del 77 a un hombre que era tan viejo como el aspecto de la furgoneta. No me fiaba, así que le hice varios ajustes a ese trasto, cosa que sirvió para que el viejo nos rebajara el precio, eso sí, no fuimos capaces de convencerlo para que nos dejase sacarla de la frontera. Pero no teníamos opción, no había ningún sitio en este maldito pueblo que alquilase vehículos, así que aceptamos. Él mismo quedó en recoger el vehículo al día siguiente, así que nos despreocupamos de este tema.

Desayunamos rápidamente en la hamburguesería y partimos.

Decidimos turnarnos en la conducción, para que yo pudiese dormir algo, ya que esta noche íbamos a tener que dormir a la intemperie y tenía que estar despejado durante la noche para vigilar.

Ese trasto sólo disponía de una anticuada radio que cogía las emisoras que le daba la gana, pero ella se las arregló para encontrar una de música, que nos acompañó en todo el trayecto.

Durante horas y horas el paisaje fue árido y completamente llano, tan sólo se presentaban algunos árboles dispersos de vez en cuando y apenas se veía alguna montaña baja, hasta que empezamos a dirigirnos a Newport, entonces el paisaje cambió; los árboles comenzaron a bordear la carretera y las montañas fueron cobrando más protagonismo.

Hicimos un descanso en ese pueblo para estirar las piernas, repostar y comer algo, y volvimos a esa furgoneta granate para seguir nuestro viaje.

Por supuesto, tantas horas en la carretera dan para pensar mucho, y no pude evitar que mi cerebro le diese vueltas a todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que ella se plantó en La Push, en lo que había pasado en esa habitación, o había estado a punto de pasar, vamos. Era todo tan… no sabía cómo definirlo. No debería romperme más la cabeza, pero ahora que sabía que ella al menos se sentía atraída por mí las cosas empezaban a adquirir un matiz algo diferente. Y, rayos, ya no podía pararlo. Maldito gusano…

Después de diez horas de trayecto, por fin llegamos a la frontera, donde teníamos que seguir a pie. Aparqué en el arcén de la carretera y nos bajamos de esa tartana, dejándole a su dueño las llaves colgadas en el eje de las ruedas delanteras, como habíamos acordado.

- Ven, voy a cambiar de fase detrás de aquellos árboles – le indiqué, cogiéndole de la mano para que me acompañase.

Genial. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella la aferró con fuerza y mi mano apretó la suya inconscientemente, ya no fui capaz de soltarla.

Me dirigí como un atontado a esos abetos y, ahí sí, no me quedó más remedio que dejar escapar su mano, ya que tenía que ocultarme.

Me desnudé lo más deprisa que pude detrás de ese tronco y me transformé, saliendo junto a ella para tenerla a la vista.

_Quil, ya estamos en la frontera, en Roosville, ¿dónde estan ustedes?_

_Ay, hola Jake, verás… Todavía nos queda un buen camino, amigo, no vamos a llegar hoy_, me anunció.

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Lo siento, vamos lo más rápido que podemos, de veras, pero correr por las laderas de las montañas no es nada fácil, ¿sabes?_

Suspiré, aunque, bueno, no sé por qué ya me lo esperaba. Era evidentísimo que querían dejarme a solas con ella. Idiotas…

_En fin, está bien_, acepté, aunque a regañadientes._ Nosotros seguiremos a cuatro patas, por aquí ya hay árboles de sobra. Avisenme cuando lleguen a Roosville, ¿ok? Ya les diré por dónde andamos._

_Mensaje recibido._

_Bueno, amigo, los dejo_, les comuniqué. _Estaremos en contacto._

_Cuenta con ello._

Y me desconecté.

Volví a mi forma humana y me agaché para atar la ropa a mi cinta de cuero. Entonces, después de enganchar las prendas, me quedé observándola.

Al igual que ella, yo también seguía llevando esa cinta de compromiso. Tenía que haberme deshecho de ella, sin embargo, ahí seguía, rodeando mi tobillo, porque para mí era imposible quitármela, era demasiado importante para mí, y lo sería para siempre. ¿Y ella? ¿También sería porque…?

- ¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó tras el árbol, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, no, no – respondí, alzándome -. Seguiremos en mi forma lobuna, ¿ok? – le anuncié -. Voy a transformarme otra vez.  
- Ok.

Adopté mi forma de lobo y saqué la cabeza para avisarla. Ella se metió entre los árboles para llegar a mí, que ya la esperaba tirado en el suelo. Echó el pie hacia atrás para coger impulso y, de un salto grácil y alto, se subió a mi lomo, con esa mochila en la espalda. Me puse en pie y, cuando me aseguré de que se aferraba bien a mi pelaje, inicié la carrera, atravesando la frontera.


	41. ¿Porque demonios todo el mundo me guarda

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODO EL MUNDO ME GUARDA SECRETITOS Y ME OCULTA LAS COSAS?  
NO LO ENTIENDO :

Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad mientras los esquivaba, ya habíamos avanzado mucho, pero la noche empezó a cernirse sobre nosotros. Llevábamos muchas horas de viaje, primero en esa tartana de furgoneta y ahora a cuatro patas, era hora de parar para cenar algo y que ella durmiese.

El frío ya comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente, y eso que estábamos a mediados de junio. Aquí parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en alguna fase del invierno-primavera, porque las montañas estaban completamente nevadas, aunque también influía esa ola de frío polar por la que estaba atravesando el suroeste de Canadá. Ella se había echado sobre mí para paliar esas bajas temperaturas, ya que solamente llevaba esa camisa de cuadros, menos mal que de manga larga.

Busqué un sitio que estuviera recogido y que fuera acogedor a la vez, bajando la intensidad de mi carrera para observar mejor los alrededores. No tardé mucho en encontrar uno, me dirigí hacia allí, olisqueando la zona para cerciorarme de que no había chupasangres a la vista, y me detuve.

Me eché en el terreno y ella se bajó de mi lomo. Mientras se quitaba la mochila, yo me levanté y me fui a cambiar de fase detrás de un enorme abeto. Me puse la camiseta verde, los pantalones jeans cortos y los zapatos negros.

- Tendremos que ir a cazar algo – dije, saliendo de mi escondite.

Ya se había puesto una chaqueta de color blanco, que tenía una capucha ribeteada con pelo falso marrón, y se encontraba agachada frente a la mochila.

- No hace falta, traigo comida – y sacó una lata bastante grande, alzándola para que la viese.  
- ¿También traes comida enlatada? – pregunté, perplejo.

Ahora entendía que pesase tanto esa dichosa bolsa.

- Sí – asintió, sacando más latas.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – refunfuñé -. No hubiéramos parado en esa hamburguesería.

Y tampoco hubiéramos dormido en esa habitación…, lo cual ya no sabía si hubiera sido mejor o peor, la verdad.

- Me apetecía comerme una hamburguesa, después de olerlas… - alegó, mordiéndose el labio con esa carita tan adorable -. Además, he traído lo justo, tenía que reservarlas para aquí.

En fin, viéndolo así, era lógico.

- Bueno, ok – suspiré -. Tenemos que hacer una hoguera, la noche va a ser bastante fría, puede que incluso nieve un poco – declaré, mirando al cielo encapotado -. No me voy a alejar, pero prefiero que vengas conmigo. Camina a mi lado y no te separes de mí.  
- Sí – obedeció.

Se levantó, cogiendo esa caja metálica, se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano. Tuve que inspirar aire para que mi corazón y mi estómago se relajasen, pero fui capaz de iniciar la marcha.

Comencé a coger las ramas que iba encontrando por el terreno, aquellas que me parecía que estaban más secas, pero llegó un momento en el que el montón que había recogido ya no me entraba en la mano.

- Si me… si me dejas un momento – le sugerí, elevando nuestras manos amarradas.  
- Ah, sí, claro – sonrió.

Y mi mano quedó huérfana cuando ella la soltó.

Carraspeé y continué cogiendo leños.

Tal y como le había pedido, ella no se despegaba de mi lado. Y de esa extraña caja tampoco. Me fijé en cómo la llevaba. La abrazaba con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, como si su contenido fuera todo un tesoro para ella. Sí, ok, ya me quedaba claro que no era ningún producto femenino, tanto aferro, no era normal. ¿Qué demonios llevaría ahí, que era tan importante como para llevarla con ella a todas partes?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirí, recogiendo un par de palos más.

¿Para qué iba a andarme con chiquitas?

- Claro – se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco y yo tuve que pararme para que siguiera cerca de mí. Me giré para mirarla. Sus ojos escudriñaban el suelo, buscando alguna respuesta con nerviosismo, mientras la espachurraba más contra su pecho.

- Es… - alzó su precioso rostro para mirarme y sus pupilas adquirieron un matiz triste y desesperado -. No puedo decírtelo – y sus ojos bajaron de nuevo.

Genial. Ya estábamos otra vez con los secretitos. ¿O sería la telaraña?

- ¿No puedes decírmelo porque no puedes, o porque no quieres? – no pude evitar que mi voz saliese con un poquito de acidez.

Levantó la vista y su mirada ya me respondió.

- Ok, está bien, si no me lo quieres decir, no importa – bufé, enfurruñado, dándome la vuelta para seguir cogiendo ramas.  
- Vamos, Jake, no te enfades – dijo, poniéndose a mi lado de nuevo -. No es lo que… - su voz se cortó y tomó aire para hablar de nuevo -. Ahora no puedo, es mejor que no lo sepas, pero todo a su debido tiempo.  
- Es que todo esto es muy frustrante, sinceramente – protesté, mirándola enfadado -. Todos estos… secretitos.  
- ¿Te crees que para mí no lo es? – se defendió, apenada -. No sabes por lo que… Quiero…, pero… - tomó aire y después lo expiró con rapidez, clavándome esos ojazos en los míos -. Confía en mí, por favor.

El idiota de mí se quedó observándola embobado durante un instante. No entendía nada de nada, entre la telaraña, la caja metálica misteriosa, la pulsera de compromiso y lo que había pasado en la habitación, estaba hecho un auténtico lío. Mis sesos eran un revuelto de cosas que iban y venían, de sentimientos encontrados. Pero su mirada era clara y limpia, sincera.

Rayos. Ya me tenía en el bote otra vez.

- Está bien – acepté, resollando por las narices, y me agaché para coger más palos.  
- Gracias – sonrió -. Entonces, ¿ya no vas a estar enfadado?  
- No estoy enfadado – contesté, levantándome.  
- Sí, sí que lo estás – soltó una risilla -. No dejas de coger leños para disimular, eso es que estás enfadado.

La miré y no pude evitar que se me escapara una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Me conocía demasiado bien.

- Cojo leños para hacer la hoguera – alegué.  
- Pues tenemos hoguera para toda una semana – bromeó, señalando el montón que mis brazos envolvían, con esa preciosa sonrisa -. No sé por qué sigues cogiendo más.

Observé todo ese monton que llevaba y sin darme cuenta me estaba riendo con ella. Me sentí un poco raro por reírme, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo…, pero tenía que admitir que me gustó, sobretodo por sentir esa complicidad entre los dos.

- Ahora ya no estás enfadado – afirmó, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Era inevitable, su maravillosa sonrisa era contagiosa, y mi boca volvió a curvarse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, aunque volví a recuperar la compostura, carraspeando.

- Vamos…, vamos – le exhorté, ya más serio, echando a andar hacia la zona de la mochila, de la cual no nos habíamos alejado nada -. Cenaremos una de esas latas que has traído.  
- Están bastante buenas, ya verás – aseguró sin despegarse de mi lado.  
- Ya veremos.

Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y tiré los leños frente a la mochila. Los apilé para hacer una fogata y me pasó un mechero que llevaba en la bolsa. Mientras ella desenroscaba el saco y una de esas colchonetas finas que se ponen bajo los mismos, yo encendí las ramas, soplando para que las llamas se extendieran bien.

Se sentó en el saco, frente a la hoguera, dejando la caja metálica a su derecha y cogió unas latas.

- ¿Qué prefieres, albóndigas de carne o pollo? – me ofreció, alzando las dos.  
- Pollo – decidí, sentándome en el saco, a su lado izquierdo, aunque lejos.  
- Ok – asintió, abriendo la lata con la hebilla -. Toma, sujeta un momento – y me la pasó.  
- Vaya, la verdad es que huele muy bien – afirmé, oliendo la comida.  
- Ya te lo dije.

Sacó un par de platos y unos cubiertos de plástico, y los repartió, poniendo lo mío en mi regazo.

- ¿Pero cuántas cosas traes en esa mochila? – inquirí, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza -. Pareces Mary Poppins, cada vez sacas más trastos.

Mi estúpida frase pareció hacerle gracia y se echó a reír. Su maravillosa risa era como un cántico celestial, te engatusaba.

- Sólo traigo lo imprescindible – rió, cogiendo la lata.  
- Sí, ya lo veo – volví a sonreír con una mueca que se me escapó.

_Genial, Jake, céntrate_, me dije.

Carraspeé una vez más.

- Espera, ponlo aquí para que caliente un poco – manifesté, cogiendo la lata de su mano para colocarla pegada al fuego.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que las llamas hicieron chasquear los leños, provocando que las chispas salieran despedidas hacia arriba, hasta que se apagaban en cenizas.

Llevó sus manos a sus brazos para frotarse, el frío cada vez iba ganando más terreno gracias a la noche. Cuando las subió para calentarlas con su aliento, ya no me pude resistir.

Azucé el fuego con uno de los palos que habían sobrado, para que aumentaran sus llamas. Me aproximé y me pegué a ella, juro que mi intención sólo era esa, pero no sé qué pasó, consiguió meterse fácilmente bajo mi brazo y terminé rodeando sus hombros y con ella bien arrimada a mi cuerpo.

- Gracias – murmuró.  
- De-de nada – tartamudeé como un idiota, con esos acelerados latidos retumbándome en la garganta y ese chisporroteo continuo en mi estómago.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que era masoquista o qué? Debería despegarme de ella, al menos, no estar rodeándola con mi brazo, sin embargo, ahí me tenías, frotándola para que no tuviera frío mientras aguantaba el tipo como un tonto.

Sí, desde luego era un idiota suicida, porque estaba claro que todo esto al único sitio que me iba a llevar era a mi autodestrucción.

El pollo no tardó en calentarse, así que se apartó del amparo de mi brazo, aunque continuamos arrimados. Nos repartimos la comida y comenzamos a cenar.

- Dime, ¿cómo está la manada? – me preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a su muslo de pollo.

¿Ahora se interesaba por mi manada? En fin…

- Bien – respondí escuetamente, comiéndome un trozo de carne.  
- Billy me ha dicho que han tenido alguna sorpresa, ¿no? Me refiero al tema de Embry y Sam.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Billy le había contado eso? Desde luego, un rato que lo había dejado a solas con ella, y ya le contaba todo.

- Chismoso… - murmuré en voz alta, girando la cara hacia el otro lado con las cejas clavadas sobre los ojos. Me volví hacia ella otra vez -. ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente? – quise saber.  
- Que Embry y Sam son hermanos – declaró, metiéndose otro poco de pollo en la boca.  
- Chismoso… - repetí, esta vez mirando al frente.  
- ¿Es verdad? ¿Son hermanos?

Suspiré con enfado. Los temas de la manada eran privados, él no tenía de haberle contado nada, aunque yo estuviera imprimado de ella y ella hubiera sido mi… novia. Rayos, tan sólo pensar en la palabra, ya me hacía estremecer. ¿Sería estúpido?

En fin, ahora ya no había remedio, ya lo sabía todo.

- Sí, son hermanos de padre – le ratifiqué de mala gana, dándole un bocado a mi zanca.  
- Vaya – exclamó, pestañeando.  
- La madre de Embry es de la reserva de los makah – empecé a explicarle a regañadientes –, se vino a La Push cuando estaba embarazada de Embry, y, bueno, nunca se sospechó nada de nada, todo el mundo dio por hecho que su padre se había quedado con los makah, incluido el propio Embry. Hasta que él se transformó y se unió a la manada. Entonces, era evidente que su padre tenía que ser de nuestra tribu, y se armó una movida muy gorda, porque sospechábamos del padre de Quil, del padre de Sam y de Billy, y los tres estaban casados en aquella época.  
- ¿Qué me dices? – exhaló, sorprendida –. ¿Billy también?  
- Sí, pero enseguida se vio que no era él, menos mal… – suspiré –. En cuanto me marché de la manada de Sam y se comprobó que yo era el legítimo Alfa, ya no hubo dudas. Embry es mayor que yo, si hubiera sido hijo de Billy, el Alfa legítimo lo hubiera sido él, así que mi viejo enseguida fue descartado – le expliqué.  
- Ah, claro – se percató.  
- Embry exigió a su madre saber la verdad, después de tantos años ya no aguantaba más, le dijo que tenía derecho a saber quién era su padre y todas esas cosas, y finalmente ella cantó.  
- Y le confesó que su padre era el señor Uley – concluyó.  
- Exacto. No veas la que se montó después con eso, también – le pegué otro bocado a mi muslo de pollo, lo tragué y seguí hablando -. Bueno, siempre tuvimos nuestras dudas, pero más o menos todos nos lo esperábamos, Joshua Uley nunca fue un hombre ejemplar, precisamente, tenía todas las papeletas para ser el padre de Embry, pero, en fin, para Sam no dejó de ser todo un marrón, claro.  
- ¿Y qué ha hecho la madre de Sam?  
- Nada. No lo sabe – le revelé.  
- ¿No lo sabe? – inquirió, alucinada.  
- Las cosas de la manada se quedan en la manada, es mejor así – le aclaré -. Además, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que somos, ¿cómo le íbamos a explicar que la chispa de la duda saltó cuando Embry se transformó? Y Sam ha preferido no contarle nada, así que nosotros lo respetamos. No es de extrañar que no quiera hacerlo, sería todo un escándalo en la tribu, y al padre de Sam le costaría el divorcio, seguro.  
- Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no te parece? – rebatió.  
- Sí, claro – coincidí -, pero esto no es asunto nuestro, al fin y al cabo, no debemos meternos en nada. En todo caso, es Sam el que tiene la última palabra.  
- ¿Y si Embry quiere conocer a su padre? – siguió -. Bueno, ya sé que conoce a Joshua Uley, pero me refiero a conocerlo más a fondo, como su padre.  
- Embry no quiere tener nada con Joshua Uley – desvelé -. Sólo quería saber quién era su padre para quitarse la duda, nada más. Y si te digo la verdad, saberlo ha sido todo un alivio para la manada.  
- ¿Y para Sam?  
- Bueno, este tema ya llevaba rondando bastante tiempo, incluso antes de que tú nacieras, y siempre habíamos intentado dejarlo a un segundo plano para que no interfiriera entre nosotros, pero el problema siempre ha estado ahí, ¿entiendes? Sam y Quil siempre han estado con la mosca detrás de la oreja, así que cuando Embry se enteró de que su padre era Joshua Uley, a Sam tampoco lo atrapo por sorpresa. No se lo ha tomado mal, o sea, quiero decir, el que Embry sea su hermanastro lo lleva bastante bien, el problema es el cabreo que tiene con su viejo, pero, bueno, esto ya son cosas suyas.  
- Nunca me lo habías contado – me reprochó un poco.

De pronto, me sentí culpable y todo.

- Si, perdona, es que… - ¿pero por qué demonios me estaba disculpando? Y el idiota de mí siguió hablando, aunque, eso sí, haciéndome el desganado -. Bueno, verás, Embry nos hizo prometerle a Quil y a mí que no se lo contaríamos a nadie que no fuese de la manada hasta que no se supiese nada, incluidas Claire y tú. Por eso tuve que mantener la boca cerrada. Y resulta que se lo cuento a Billy hace un mes, y el muy cretino te lo cuenta a ti enseguida – bufé.  
- No te enfades con él, pobrecito – lo defendió, encima -. Sólo me lo ha contado a mí, y yo le sonsaqué un poco, la verdad – confesó, mordiéndose ese precioso labio inferior mientras me miraba con cara de corderito degollado.

Ay, se me caía la baba. Era tan preciosa, tan dulce… Y tan peligrosa para mí…

- Bueno, ya… ya veré qué hago – refunfuñé, volviendo la cara al frente para no tener que verla.

Se hizo otro momento de silencio en el que las llamas volvieron a cobrar protagonismo. Nos quedaba muy poco para acabar el pollo, así que terminamos de cenar en un tris.

- Bueno, esto estaba rico, ¿a que sí? – afirmó, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de papel.  
- Sí, no estaba mal, la verdad – asentí, cogiendo otra servilleta que ella ya me estaba pasando.  
- Dame, los platos y los cubiertos sirven para otra vez – dijo, llevándose mis cosas para limpiarlas con otra servilleta.

Tiró los restos del pollo en una bolsa de papel, después, limpió los platos, los metió en otra bolsa y los guardó en la mochila, en un departamento separado de la ropa. Hizo lo mismo con la lata para no dejar basura en el bosque, y la metió en la bolsa donde había echado los huesos, pero, cuando la iba a insertar en otro compartimento de la mochila, ésta se le volcó accidentalmente, desparramándose parte de su contenido.

La ropa y los objetos grandes se quedaron en la boca de la mochila, sin embargo, las cosas más pequeñas se escaparon hacia fuera. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Era otra de esas piedras de color celeste llena de manchitas negras.

- ¿Tu también? – resoplé, cogiéndola para mirarla -. No me puedo creer que lleves este amuleto, ¿es que están de moda o qué?  
- Es bonito – alegó, quitándomelo de la mano para guardarlo en su mochila de nuevo.  
- Bah – alcé los brazos y me estiré -. No sé cómo creen en esas tonterias – y me eché hacia atrás, quedándome boca arriba, con los brazos doblados para que mi cabeza se apoyase en las manos.

Se echó junto a mí, de lado, acomodándose en mi costado. Eso ya hizo que mi corazón se pusiese a saltar como un idiota y que mi estómago se llenase de ese cosquilleo.

- A veces pasan cosas inexp… – su murmullo se quedó cortado.

Su mano se posó en mi pecho, aferrando un poco mi camiseta para llamar mi atención y que la mirase. El cosquilleo de mi estómago pasó a ser alocado e, irremediablemente, giré el rostro hacia ella para acceder a su petición. Me quedé engatusado por esa belleza, las llamas de la fogata se reflejaban en sus ojazos y bañaban su hermoso y angelical rostro en esos colores anaranjados que fluctuaban continuamente. Tuve que respirar bien hondo para centrarme en lo que decía.

- Ayúdame – murmuró, suplicándome con la mirada.  
- A veces… pasan cosas inexplicables – seguí yo, intentando relajar a mi organismo a la vez.  
- Cosas como la mag… - cerró los ojos y respiró con resignación.  
- ¿Como la… mag… magia?

Los abrió con rapidez, esperanzados.

- Mira esto – dijo.

Alzó la mano que reposaba en mi pecho con la intención de ponérmela en la mejilla, pero yo aparté un poco la cara.

No quería ver lo feliz que era con ese… desgraciado que me la había arrebatado.

- Confía en mí – me pidió con un murmullo -. Por favor.

No pude resistirme a esos preciosos ojos implorantes, así que, esta vez, mi mejilla se quedó quieta cuando ella apoyó su mano. Cerré los ojos, preparándome para sufrir una fuerte embestida, una patada donde más duele, pero, para mi enorme asombro, no ocurrió nada.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón para mirarla con esa cara de confusión y perplejidad.

- No… no se ve nada – declaré en voz alta.  
- Estoy hech…

Hech… ¿qué era hech…? ¿Hech… qué?

- No entiendo lo que quieres decirme – admití, confundido.  
- Lo que pasa en los cu… - sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, algo desesperados -. Enc… Hech… - suspiró con desazón.  
- Escríbemelo en la tierra – se me ocurrió, incorporándome un poco para coger uno de los palos.

Ella me agarró para que no lo hiciera. Ni si quiera pudo hacerme una negación con la cabeza, pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

- ¿Tampoco puedes escribirlo? – inquirí, sorprendido.

Sus ojos tuvieron que hablar una vez más para ratificarme que no.

- ¿Todo eso te lo hace la telaraña? ¿No puedes contar nada de lo que te pasa, ni usar tu don, ni escribirlo?

Tomó aire para intentar hablar, sin embargo, lo soltó con frustración al no poder hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio, mirando al suelo, pensativo. ¿Cómo podía decírmelo? Tenía que haber una manera. Entonces, se me ocurrió una.

- Ya sé. Nos transformaremos y me lo dirás telepáticamente – le dije, mirándola.

Su carita también me respondió.

- ¿Tampoco? – parpadeé, perplejo -. ¿Tampoco puedes transformarte?

Claro, ahora entendía que no lo hubiese hecho en La Push cuando nos atacaron esos tres chupasangres.

¿Pero qué era esa cosa que le habían hecho? ¿Qué demonios era esa telaraña que le impedía hacer todas esas cosas? ¿Y quién le haría algo así?

Ya empezaba a sentir el fuego en mi espalda, cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. No, eso sí que no podía soportarlo.

- Hey, vamos, no llores – la calmé -. Yo te ayudaré, ¿ok? Siempre te protegeré.

Llevé mi mano trémula a su hombro para acariciarla, sin embargo, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ella se lanzó a mis brazos, haciendo que me cayese echado. Se puso a llorar en mi pecho, aferrándose con fuerza a mi camiseta.

- Jake… - sollozó.

Me quedé paralizado por un instante, con el corazón retumbándome en el pecho, ella podía notarlo, desde luego. Menos mal que el intenso hormigueo de mi estómago era algo privado.

Tragué saliva, me obligué a reaccionar y llevé mi dubitativa mano a su cabello. Al principio no me atrevía mucho, pero en cuanto mis dedos rozaron su pelo, todo fue como la seda, nunca mejor dicho. Se deslizaban por esa larga cabellera con total desenvoltura, peinando esos mechones como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado jamás.

Me di cuenta de que estar así, como estábamos en este momento, era totalmente natural, era lo natural, así me sentía ahora, y siempre lo había sido entre nosotros, incluso antes de que ella fuera mi… chica. Volver a pensar en esta palabra hizo que me estremeciera otra vez. Era como si todo siguiese como antes, como tenía que ser. Me sentía tremendamente a gusto. Ella se relajó al instante, parecía sentir lo mismo que sentía yo.

Bajé la mirada y la observé. La observé ahí, entre mis brazos, así es como quería verla para siempre. Recordé lo que Billy me había dicho, todo eso de que este viaje podía ser mi oportunidad para volver a conquistarla. Y, sinceramente, después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de ese motel, de ver que seguía llevando mi pulsera de compromiso y de verla sobre mi pecho como si jamás hubiésemos dejado lo nuestro, parecía haberla.

Un sentimiento que no había tenido antes empezó a abrirse paso por los agujeros que el gusano había abierto en mi cerebro. Ese sentimiento me decía que luchase por ella, lo gritaba, lo chillaba. Me decía que no se la dejase a ese desgraciado, que la recuperara, porque ella siempre había sido mía y sólo mía.

Sin embargo, algo enturbió todo esto de repente, algo que se clavó en mi cabeza como un meteorito, y era demasiado importante. No podía olvidar lo que me había hecho, era imperdonable. Aunque, rayos, yo quería volver con ella… Intenté que vinieran a mí aquellos maravillosos recuerdos, olvidar ese pasado oscuro, pero lo único que podía recordar era que me había dejado por otro, y la forma tan cruel con que lo había hecho. Sí, maldita sea, me había dejado como a un perro. Mi sentimiento de lucha empezó a ser sustituido por otro de rencor y rabia, esa que me había acompañado durante todo este año. Año en el que ella no había aparecido, ni siquiera me había llamado para preguntarme cómo estaba, y resurgía ahora como una seta para pedirme ayuda. Eso era lo único que le interesaba, seguro.

Y eso era lo único que yo iba a hacer: ayudarla y punto. Después, cada uno a su casa.

- Es hora de dormir – manifesté, incorporándome un poco para que ella se bajase de mi pecho -. Mañana tendremos que madrugar mucho, creo que empezará a nevar al amanecer.  
- Sí, claro – aceptó, apartándose.

Me levanté para dejarle el saco libre y ella se metió dentro, cerrando su cremallera y abrazando a esa dichosa caja metálica como si fuera un peluche.

Me senté en el suelo, frente a la hoguera, y eché más leños. No pude evitar que mis ojos se fijaran en sus escalofríos. Esperé un poco, ya se le pasarían. Pero no, no se le pasaban.

Rayos, genial.

No pude evitarlo. No podía verla así.

Me puse de pie, corrí hacia el primer árbol que rodeaba nuestro pequeño claro y me transformé.

Salí deprisa y me acerqué a ella. Gañí para avisarla y me eché a su lado, arrimándome bien para protegerla con mi pelaje. Ella se pegó a mí y se acurrucó en mi costado, metiéndose entre mi pelambrera. Aferró su mano a mi pelo, inspiró profundamente y sonrió.

- Gracias – susurró, ya sin escalofríos.

_De nada_, le contesté yo, bajando la cabeza y enroscándome un poco para arroparla mejor.

Sonrió otra vez y, al poco, se durmió.

Como me temía, los primeros copos comenzaron a caer bien temprano. Mi pelaje ya estaba cubierto por una superficial capa de nieve, pero ella estaba bien protegida por mi cuerpo.

Dormía plácidamente, y me daba lástima tener que despertarla, pero no teníamos otra opción. Esto sólo era el comienzo de lo que se avecinaba y teníamos que partir ya, antes de que la tormenta de nieve nos alcanzase.

Le metí el hocico por la cara y le di un suave meneo para que se despertase, olisqueándola. Olía tan bien. Se me escapó algún lametón que otro, rayos. Ella se desperezó y abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días – me sonrió, y me dio un achuchón, abrazándome por el cuello.

Se me erizó un poco la pelambrera de la nuca sólo con eso, pero la cosa empeoró cuando metió los dedos por el pelaje de mi cuello para rascarme, porque entonces ya no lo pude evitar y me puse a ronronear como un idiota.

Sí, realmente lo era. Pero sólo ella sabía acariciarme así, a ver quién es el listo que puede resistirse a eso.

Se incorporó, quedándose sentada, y se estiró.

- Oh, vaya, está nevando – se percató, poniendo las palmas hacia arriba para dejar que esos privilegiados copos se derritiesen en ellas.

_Vamos, vamos_, la empujé con el hocico para azuzarla. _Cazaremos algo por ahí para desayunar._

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Se levantó y recogió todo ese tenderete. Después, se puso la mochila a la espalda, me eché y se subió a mi lomo, quitándole la poca nieve que había sobrevivido a mi alta temperatura.

Me interné más en ese bosque, buscando presas. No tardé en detectar un grupo de alces.

- Ah, ¿vamos a cazar algo? – entendió.

Asentí y me eché en el suelo para que se bajase. Una vez que tocó tierra, los dos nos echamos a correr hacia ese grupo de animales, ella también los había detectado. Galopé pegado a ella y, simultáneamente, saltamos hacia dos de los alces, ella por una hembra y yo a por un macho que estaba malherido. Ambos atrapamos a nuestras presas sin problemas entre aquella estampida que huyó despavorida.

Después de llenar nuestros estómagos, gañí para avisarla y me eché en el suelo para que reanudáramos la marcha.

Pero algo me alertó, haciendo que me pusiera en pie inmediatamente.

_¡Jake, demonios, ¿puedes oírme?!_, gritó Quil cuando me percaté de sus voces y me conecté.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber, extrañada por mi reacción.

_Dime, te escucho_, le dije a Quil.

_¡Menos mal, amigo! ¡Escucha, esos chupasangres que se nos escaparon nos encontraron!_

_¡¿Cómo?!_, bufé con indignación. _¡¿No decian que los habian atrapado a todos?!_

¿Más secretos? Esto era el colmo.

- Jake, ¿qué pasa? – repitió ella, nerviosa.

_¡Bueno, sí, pero era mentira! ¡Oye, ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, estamos luchando con cuatro de los que se nos escaparon de La Push y con otros más que se les han unido aquí!_, entonces, me fijé en las imágenes que los ocho pares de ojos me mostraban y me quedé atónito. _¡Como ves, los Cullen nos están ayudando, pero son muchos y un grupo bastante numeroso se ha vuelto a escapar! ¡No sé cómo diablos se han enterado, han debido de estar siguiéndonos, espiándonos o algo, el caso es que Edward los ha descubierto, pero saben dónde se encontran y los que se escaparon han ido hacia allí! ¡Escucha, podéis sacarles un día de ventaja si se largan ahora mismo de ahí, eso es lo que calculamos! ¡Pero tienen que irse de donde esten ya!_

No entendía nada de nada, ellos luchando, los Cullen también luchando… ¿Qué rayos era todo esto?

- ¡Jake! – gritó ella, dándome tirones en el pelo para que mirase a un lado.

Giré la cabeza y vi a dos chupasangres saliendo de entre los árboles. Uno tenía una media melena rubia y el otro lo llevaba corto y era moreno. Ni qué decir tiene que ambos iban enteritos de negro.

_¡Pues ya tenemos a dos aquí!_, le revelé, poniéndome delante de ella automáticamente para protegerla mientras ya advertía con gruñidos a ese par.

_¡No puede ser!_, exclamó él, esquivando el ataque de uno de los vampiros. _¡Pueden sacarles un día de ventaja, te lo aseguro!_

_¡Esos son otros!_, aclaró Embry a la vez que fintaba con otro. _¡De La Push se nos escaparon seis, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Y aquí solamente estaban cuatro de aquellos! ¡Faltan dos que ya se adelantaron!_

_¡Rayos, han ido a verificar dónde estan para decírselo a…!_, la frase que estaba pensando se quedó en el aire, llena de interferencias.

_¡No dejes que se escapen, liquídenlos pronto y lárguense de allí ya!_, siguió Embry. _¡Tienes que llevar a Nessie a esa montaña cuanto antes, Jake!_

Fue escuchar eso, y los chupasangres se arrojaron hacia mí sin mediar palabra, aunque sabía de sobra qué era lo que querían realmente. Querían llevársela a ella.

Antes tendrían que matarme a mí.

Me desconecté de la manada para que nada me distrajese.

Rugí con cólera y no dejé que llegasen hasta mi posición, eso era peligroso, si me tumbaban, podrían cogerla, así que yo también me lancé hacia ellos, para alejarlos de allí.

Choqué con ambos en el aire y el estruendo retumbó en los árboles circundantes. Noté cómo una de mis costillas se quebraba, pero apreté los dientes para no gemir y aguanté el dolor, sabía que en menos de un minuto, estaría completamente curado.

- ¡Jake! – chilló ella, horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Los tres caímos en el suelo y fuimos arrastrados por la inercia de la caída unos cuantos metros. El rubiales se levantó súbitamente y saltó para llegar a ella, pero atrapé su pierna con mis fauces en pleno vuelo e impedí que terminara de ejecutar su acción.

De un meneo de cabeza, lo lancé contra el tronco de un árbol, que se partió en dos con un fuerte crujido, mientras me ponía en pie, ya recuperado del todo, y acto seguido me interpuse en el camino del otro, que ya estaba arrojándose a ella.

Esta vez lo que crujió fue una de mis patas delanteras.

¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No, Jake! – lloró, apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

Me puse en pie y finté con ese asqueroso chupasangres, medio cojeando con la pata que ya estaba a punto de curarse.

De pronto, el rubiales vino corriendo y me arrojó unos extraños polvos de color dorado brillante.

- ¡NO! – gritó ella con pavor.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

No hizo falta ni que me lo propusiera. Mi poder espiritual se extendió con rapidez y deshizo esos estúpidos polvos como si fuese un insignificante humo.

El moreno y el rubiales se quedaron patidifusos, no parecían creerse lo que acababan de ver. Ilusos…

- El hechizo no le ha hecho efecto – murmuró el moreno, mirándome atónito.

_¿Hechizo? ¿Qué rayos era eso del…?_

El rubiales no me dejó ni terminar mi pensamiento, el muy cerdo se abalanzó hacia mí sin tregua ninguna y me tiró al suelo, hiriéndome en el costado con un pedrusco que había en el terreno.

¡Rayos!

- ¡Jake! – volvió a vocear ella.

Me pude poner en pie antes de que el rubiales se volviera a lanzar hacia mí para luchar, sin quitarle ojo a la sanguijuela morena tampoco.

De repente, en una milésima de segundo que aparté la vista de él para fijarme en el próximo movimiento del rubiales, escuché un zumbido que pasaba sobre mí como un torpedo rabioso para dirigirse a ella.

_¡NOOOO!_, rugí con cólera.

Con un movimiento rabioso y enérgico, esquivé el ataque del rubio y le arranqué la cabeza con saña, de una sola dentellada. Me giré instantáneamente hacia ella para hacer lo mismo con el moreno, pero entonces, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Mi pulsera de compromiso emitió una luz brillante, podía verla incluso estando tapada por la manga de la chaqueta blanca, y la cubrió con una burbuja de la misma luminiscencia que tendría unos dos metros de diámetro. Vi cómo descargaba una energía de color morado, chispeante como la electricidad, y arrojaba al chupasangre de espaldas sin que ni siquiera llegase a tocarla a ella.

Me quedé de piedra. La pulsera seguía protegiéndola, ¿por qué? Bueno, qué pregunta más tonta, ella siempre la protegería, como yo.

El vampiro quedó tendido en el suelo, medio inconsciente, y con las ropas y el cuerpo quemados, aunque su asquerosa alma malva seguía envolviendo su cuerpo.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Me dirigí hacia él y le machaqué la cabeza.

Ella sacó unas cerillas de uno de los departamentos de su mochila y encendió dos de ellas para arrojarlas sobre los cuerpos, que explotaron en llamaradas. El humo púrpura no tardó nada en ascender hacia el cielo.

No podíamos apagar el fuego, debía consumirse para que terminase con esos chupasangres completamente, pero, rayos, eso era toda una señal de humo, nunca mejor dicho, era una bengala al aire para aquellos chupasangres que ya nos estaban siguiendo y que venían de camino.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó ella, acercándose hacia mí con presteza para acariciarme y mirarme entre el pelaje.

_Sí_, asentí, frotando su cara con mi rostro lobuno, y no pude evitar que mi garganta emitiera un gemidito sordo. Idiota. _Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya_, apremié después, pasando de la caricia a empujarla levemente.

- Sí, vamos – entendió a la perfección.

No había tiempo que perder. Solamente podíamos sacarles un día de ventaja a ese grupo que ya venía hacia aquí si nos largábamos hacia esa dichosa montaña ya.

Me eché en el suelo, se montó en mi lomo, y me alcé para salir por patas de allí.


	42. A veces pasan cosas inexplicables, como

A VECES PASAN COSAS INEXPLICABLES,   
COMO LA MAGIA :

_Quil, ¿cómo van?_, quise saber por cuarta vez.

Podía sentir cómo el resto de la manada que se había quedado en La Push también ponía la oreja. Esto era como una retransmisión por radio.

_Ya está. Por fin hemos terminando con esta escoria._

_¿Cómo están Matthew y Shubael?_

_Bien, no te preocupes. Al final solamente se rompieron unos pocos huesos. Carlisle ya los ha entablillado, y he dejado a Isaac y a Collin con ellos para que los lleven a casa. El doctor dice que se recuperarán muy pronto, no ha sido tan grave como parecía._

_Bien_, respiré, tranquilo.

_El resto ya estamos tras los chupasangres que los persiguen, junto con los Cullen._

_Ok. Dile a los Cullen que ya estamos llegando a la montaña, ya la vemos desde aquí._

_De acuerdo, se los diré._

_Seguiremos en contacto._

_Hasta luego._

Y me desconecté.

Observé el estado de la montaña. No me gustaba ni un pelo. Ya estaba cubierta de nieve y las densas nubes negras se extendían desde la cumbre hasta casi las faldas de la misma, por lo que me impedían verla completamente, no sabía qué altura tenía. Además, la atmósfera olía a nieve y a frío gélido por todas partes, lo que me ratificaba que la tormenta ya estaba instalada en la montaña.

Continué corriendo toda la mañana, esquivando los árboles a toda velocidad, siguiendo la contracorriente del río Kootenay, que serpenteaba por esos valles que dejaba esa interminable cordillera.

- Es aquí – señaló ella cuando llegué a la base de la montaña -. Tienes que seguir por este camino.

Asentí e hice lo que me indicó. Comencé a galopar por ese sendero estrecho que ya estaba algo nevado. Los incómodos arbustos que lo bordeaban se empeñaban en engancharse a mi pelaje, pero las enmarañadas ramitas que se amarraban terminaban en el suelo a mi acelerado paso.

El camino empezó a hacerse más angosto a medida que ascendía, aunque los arbustos iban desapareciendo, como si no se atreviesen a subir más allá. Las cuestas cada vez eran más empinadas y mis patas tenían que esforzarse más.

La espesa niebla que formaban las nubes nos envolvió cuando pasamos esa primera fase de la montaña, y la tormenta de nieve nos atrapó sin que pudiésemos hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que no había otro camino por el cual subir.

_¡Rayos!_, mascullé, luchando por avanzar.

El viento huracanado nos azotaba con furia, hostigándonos con esos copos de nieve y granizo que eran lanzados como verdaderos proyectiles. Ella se cubrió con la capucha y se echó sobre mí para protegerse del vendaval y del frío.

Sentí la urgente necesidad de parar para resguardarla en algún sitio, pero no podíamos detenernos, no de momento, no hasta que la manada me ratificara que tenían a tiro a esos malditos chupasangres, ellos eran más peligrosos que el temporal. Además, tenía que aprovechar lo que la naturaleza ponía a mi disposición, porque la tormenta también borraba nuestras huellas y cualquier pista.

Peleé durante horas contra el temporal, abriéndome paso como podía entre esa continua y espesa cortina de piedras heladas que me pinchaban por todas partes y me impedían ver lo que tenía delante, obligándome a guiarme solamente por mi instinto, hasta que, por fin, el viento fue amainando poco a poco y la nieve fue desapareciendo progresivamente, junto con las densas nubes. El paisaje se fue abriendo ante mí con claridad y ella pudo erguirse.

Mis patas empezaron a subir por ese terreno que cada vez era más escarpado y empinado, pero con el hielo, me resbalaba. Ya no podía correr, tenía que ir con pezuñas de plomo, ya que mi peso y mi tamaño eran demasiado grandes, los lobos no estábamos hechos para esto. Lo mejor era ascender con ella en mi forma humana, iría más rápido.

Me agaché y gañí.

- ¿Quieres que me baje? – preguntó.

Asentí.

Se apeó de mi lomo y me levanté, sacudiéndome para quitarme de encima la poca nieve que había resistido a mi alta temperatura corporal, que aquí había subido. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no encontré ningún árbol cerca, todos estaban muy lejos. Lo que sí había era un pedrusco bastante grande, así que caminé con diligencia y me escondí. Adopté mi forma humana, me vestí, me calcé y salí de allí rápidamente para regresar a su lado.

- Es mejor que subamos así – le comuniqué, quitándole esa enorme mochila de la espalda para ponérmela yo -. Los lobos no estamos hechos para escalar nada.  
- Si, tenían que haber escogido transformarse en cabras, hubiera sido mejor – bromeó -. Así podrían corretear y saltar por los peñascos de las montañas.  
- Ja, ja – articulé con ironía mientras ella se reía, aunque yo no pude evitar que mi labio se alzara hacia arriba -. Vamos, vamos.

Cogí su mano para ayudarla, cosa que activó mi cosquilleo automáticamente, y echamos a andar con presteza, subiendo por esos empinadísimos salientes.

- Siento no haber parado durante la tormenta, pero no podía detenerme – le dije.  
- No importa. Estaba muy calientita – me sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa con una mueca y volví la vista al frente para seguir ascendiendo, ayudándome de la otra mano para escalar un poco.

- Debemos darnos prisa, tenemos detrás a un grupo de esos chupasangres que te persiguen – le revelé -. Aquellos dos sólo habían venido para ratificar nuestra posición. No pudieron hacerlo, pero seguro que sus compañeros han visto la humareda púrpura, aunque ya se dirigían hacia allí.  
- Entonces, ¿saben que estamos aquí? – inquirió, preocupada.  
- Creemos que sí – admití -. No sé cómo ha sido exactamente, pero, al parecer, tu familia y el grupo de Quil estaban juntos cuando los asaltaron un montón de esos vampiros – giré el rostro hacia ella -. No te preocupes, están todos bien – le comuniqué para tranquilizarla. Ella asintió y volví la vista hacia delante -. No tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo lo han conseguido, pero el caso es que esos chupasangres saben por dónde estamos. De todos modos, si seguimos a este ritmo, les sacaremos casi un día de ventaja. Además, tu familia, Quil y su grupo ya están detrás de ellos, así que no te preocupes, los atraparan a tiempo.

Asintió con confianza y seguimos caminando rápidamente. Ella también era ágil, así que no tenía que tirar mucho de su mano para ayudarla a subir esos empinados pedruscos.

Me di cuenta de que la noche no iba a tardar en llegar, así que teníamos que ir buscando un sitio para pasarla escondidos. Gracias a la tormenta, ahora jugábamos con ventaja, así que ella podría dormir un poco.

Ahora que el peligro inminente había pasado, mi cerebro era un cóctel de preguntas. ¿Cómo es que el grupo de Quil, y los Cullen estaban juntos? ¿Cómo es que se habían encontrado? Entonces, mi boca casi se me queda colgando cuando la lucidez vino a mi aturullado cerebro.

Ya sabía que mi manada me estaba engañando, que me estaba tomando el pelo para que me quedase a solas con ella, pero ahora todas las piezas encajaban. Los Cullen se marcharon sin decirnos nada. _Simplemente se fueron_, recordé con tono irónico. Idiotas. Sí, claro, se fueron… con ellos, ¿no te fastidia? ¿Serían mentirosos? Bueno, mentirosos no, porque, teóricamente, no era una mentira, claro, era una media mentira, pero aún así, me habían engañado, los muy cretinos. Los Cullen habían estado con ellos todo el tiempo, y, en fin, después de lo de hoy, ya sabía la razón. Todos ellos nos estaban cubriendo las espaldas. Bien, pero, ok, ahora tenía más interrogantes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habían venido ellos con ella? ¿Por qué se habían empeñado en que la trajese yo si podían haberlo hecho ellos, protegiéndola igualmente? ¿Por qué todos se empecinaban en dejarme a solas con ella?

De mi manada podía comprenderlo, ellos estaban deseando que volviésemos, claro, sabían que yo jamás sería feliz si no estaba con ella, y también la echaban de menos, desde luego, ella tenía ese don que atrapaba a todo el mundo. Pero, ¿los Cullen? ¿Qué sacaban ellos con que estuviésemos a solas? No lo entendía.

Pero, espera, había más.

¿Cómo habrían dado esos chupasangres con el grupo de Quil y con los Cullen? ¿Cómo habrían averiguado dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros? Bueno, como había dicho Quil, estaba claro que los habían estado espiando o algo y que habían escuchado alguna conversación entre mis hermanos y los Cullen en la que hablaban de eso. Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que éstos no habían notado su presencia? No, es más, ¿cómo es que Edward no se había dado cuenta de que estaban espiándolos?

Entonces, me percaté de otra cosa. Recordé esa capa mate, apagada, de color grisáceo que lucían los tres chupasangres con los que me había enfrentado en La Push. Ese par con el que había luchado esta mañana también la tenía. Era evidente que no sólo servía para esconder su olor, seguro que, además, ocultaba sus pensamientos, como una especie de escudo o algo así.

Eso hizo que otro envoltorio viniese a mi cabeza. La telaraña.

Los dos envoltorios tenían algo en común, servían para evitar algo. En el caso de los chupasangres, para evitar ser olidos o escaneados, en el caso de ella, para evitar que pudiese desvelar nada sobre los que le habían puesto la telaraña. Uno actuaba hacia fuera, el otro hacia dentro, es decir, uno bloqueaba de cara al exterior, el otro bloqueaba a quien lo portaba. ¿Pero cómo habían sido puestos esos envoltorios?

Las palabras que ella me había dicho anoche se plantaron en mi cabeza y todo empezó a entretejerse solo: a veces pasan cosas inexplicables, como la magia.  
Otra frase se unió al coro: el hechizo no le ha hecho efecto.

El hechizo. Estoy hech…

¡Eso es!

La magia, el hechizo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo había sido tan torpe? Bueno, torpe no, es que todo esto era rarísimo, en fin, es decir, esta cosa de que la magia existiera, y no me refería a nuestra magia, ya sabes, esta que llevamos los quileute en la venas, sino a esa magia de los cuentos de hadas, esa que hechiza a la gente y todas esas cosas, esto de que la magia existiera, no era fácil de creer, era de locos.

¿Podría ser? Bueno, si te parabas a pensar, también era de locos algunos dones que tenían los chupasangres, como el de esa Zafrina, que te hacía ver ilusiones, o el de esa Chelsea, que podía unir y deshacer los lazos emocionales de las personas, o el de ese Benjamín, que podía manejar los elementos de la tierra. Bueno, ok, esto último jamás lo entendí, pero sonaba a algo muy fuerte. Incluso mi propio poder espiritual era algo extrañísimo. Pero ahí estaba.

Así que sí, así era, y ella había intentado decírmelo, estúpido de mí, y las pruebas eran más que claras. Ahora entendía qué era esa telaraña que la oprimía, ahora entendía cómo se la habían puesto.

- ¡Ya sé qué te pasa! – exclamé, parándome de sopetón, haciendo que ella pegase un pequeño bote, del susto, y también se detuviese. Me giré para mirarla -. Estás… estás hechizada, ¿no es eso? La telaraña que te envuelve te la pusieron con un hechizo para que no pudieses revelar nada de quien te la puso, ¿verdad?

Se quedó paralizada por un instante, observándome como si no se creyese que lo hubiera adivinado. No pudo decirme nada, pero su amplia sonrisa de después lo dijo todo.

- Jake… - murmuró con alegría, abrazándome, entusiasmada.

Tuve que obligarme a coger aire para recuperar mi respiración normal. Sin embargo, luego volvió a acelerarse cuando se despegó un poco de mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y clavó esos ojazos en los míos, atrayéndome sin remedio.

- Pero no es sólo… - intentó decirme, aunque su lengua se trabó -. Quiero decir, que… También es… - dejó caer los párpados con desesperación -. Se me acaba el tiempo… - murmuró para sí, ansiosamente, y volvió a abrir esos ojazos para engancharlos a los míos.

Yo sí que estaba desesperado, porque me pareció que lo hacía con determinación. Su rostro estaba a un palmo del mío, era tan hermosa… Rayos, y peligrosa.

- Bueno, no… no te preocupes – le dije con nerviosismo, separándome del todo para cogerla de la mano e iniciar la marcha de nuevo -. Mañana llegaremos a ese sitio y quitaremos esa red. Entonces ya me podrás hablar de quien te hizo esto – de pronto, mis muelas rechinaron con aires de venganza.

No podía evitarlo, era un tonto, lo sé, pero tan sólo pensar en que alguien le había hecho algo, me llenaba de ira.

- Pronto va a anochecer – declaró de repente, como con prisas -, tenemos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche.  
- Sí, tranquila, ya lo tenía en cuenta – le revelé -. A ver si por aquí hay algún grupo de árboles o algo para estar lo más ocultos posible – seguí, escudriñando el paisaje.  
- Mira, ahí hay una cueva – descubrió con entusiasmo, señalándola con el dedo -. Es perfecta, tendremos más intimidad para… Quiero decir, que ahí podremos ocultarnos muy bien.

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a una explanada. La cueva quedaba un poco alta, frente a un lago congelado, en una de las altísimas y escarpadas paredes que rodeaban a ese estanque. El lago no llegaba al paramento de la cueva, por lo que había sitio de sobra para acceder a la misma por medio de un camino lleno de nieve – en el que también había algunos árboles –, y los salientes de la pared rocosa hacían de peldaños, creándose una escalera natural por la que se podía subir al agujero. Y, además, si nevaba o había otra tormenta, estaríamos resguardados.

- Sí, es perfecta - coincidí -. Bien, pasaremos la noche ahí.  
- Genial – sonrió -. Vamos – dijo, tirando de mí.

Por fin se podía caminar sobre llano, eso sí, lo hacíamos con dificultades debido a la espesa capa de nieve.

Pasamos por ese camino que quedaba entre la pared rocosa y el lago helado y llegamos a los salientes que formaban la escalera.

- Iré yo delante – manifesté, adelantándome a ella, sin soltar su mano -. Podría haber un oso o algo, así que no te separes de mí.  
- Eso nunca – afirmó, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apretando nuestro amarre.

Me giré para observarla y nos miramos durante un instante. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías, otra vez con resolución.

No eran imaginaciones mías. Me estaba mirando con determinación, esa que yo conocía tan bien…

- Bien…, eso… eso es – soltó el estúpido de mí.

Idiota, idiota… ¿Eso era lo único que se me ocurría decir? ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo? No lo entendía. Bueno, ok, sí, sí que lo sabía. Tenía miedo a que sólo fuera un juego para ella, a que después, cuando llegásemos a nuestro destino, se marchase y me abandonase otra vez por ese… cretino. En fin, ya sabía que ella no era de esas, pero, ¿y si después se arrepentía para largarse con él? No, no podría soportarlo.

Maldita sea, estaba hecho un completo lío.

Volví la vista al frente con precipitación, intentando no pensar más en el tema, y comencé a subir por las piedras, con ella detrás.

Ascendimos por ellas y llegamos a la irregular boca de la cueva. Ese agujero parecía un pasillo, tendría un metro y medio de ancho por tres de alto, pero el túnel natural parecía seguir hacia la izquierda.

Me quité la mochila, dejándola en el suelo para apoyarla en la pared, y abrí la cremallera de uno de los compartimentos pequeños, donde ella guardaba el mechero.

- No te despegues de mí – le mandé en voz baja, incorporándome para cogerla de la mano de nuevo mientras ya accionaba la llama.  
- Sí – obedeció con un susurro, apretando nuestros dedos una vez más.

Avancé por ese pasillo de piedra despacio, con cautela, olisqueando el ambiente. Detecté un olor animal, pero no era un oso, ya que eran varios efluvios y también se percibían los acelerados latidos de bastantes seres pequeños.

Oh, oh…

En cuanto giré la esquina, cientos de murciélagos empezaron a volar hacia nosotros, chillando, espantados por la luz y nuestra presencia.

La que también gritó fue ella.

- ¡Jake! – chilló, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para revolverse el pelo -. ¡Quítamelos! ¡Quítamelos!

El enorme revoltijo de murciélagos nos rodeaba continuamente en su camino hacia la salida, casi no se veía nada, y sus chillidos retumbaban en las paredes de la caverna.

- Tranquila, ya está – intenté calmarla, pasando mi mano por su cabello para espantar a los murciélagos que se enganchaban en éste accidentalmente -. Sólo chocan, pero ya se van.

Se abalanzó hacia mí, asustada.

- ¡Jake! – lloriqueó, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y aferrando sus manos a mi camiseta con pavor -. ¡Me dan mucho miedo!

Yo no les hice ni pizca de caso a esos bichos, tenía bastante con controlar a mi emocionado organismo, que se esforzaba en detener el alocado hormigueo de mi estómago.

- Tranquila – la calmé con un murmullo, posando mi barbilla en su cabeza y acariciándole la misma y su preciosa melena con la mano que no sostenía el mechero. Dios, ojalá esos bichos no se fueran nunca… Pero se iban. Rayos -. Ya… ya se van, ¿ves?

Los tres últimos y rezagados murciélagos salieron por la boca de la cueva, dejando que todo se quedara en calma y en silencio. Ella también se quedó como la caverna, aunque siguió enganchada a mí, con sus manos aferradas en mi espalda.

- Ya se han ido – le avisé con otro susurro.

Pero ella no se movía. Despegó su rostro de mi pecho y lo alzó, llevando su cálida y suave frente a mi cuello.

Mi corazón pegó un tumbo y me estremecí, eso hizo que el mechero se me cayera al suelo, apagándose, y todo se quedase a oscuras.

¡Uf, peligro, peligro!

- ¡Ah, rayos, vaya, genial! – exclamé con más que nerviosismo, apartándome de ella bruscamente para buscarlo.

Idiota, imbécil, estúpido. Hace un momento estaba deseando que los murciélagos no se acabasen nunca y ahora me apartaba de ella. Sí, estaba hecho un lío.

La vaga luz que entraba por la boca de la cueva me ayudó a encontrarlo. Lo cogí y lo encendí de nuevo.

- ¿Y si hay más murciélagos? – dudó, agarrándose a mi mano otra vez.  
- No, ya no hay – aseguré.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó, pegándose a mi costado.  
- Seguro – asentí -. Mira, ¿ves?

Moví la mano del mechero para que viera que las paredes y los techos estaban limpios de murciélagos.

- Menos mal – suspiró, cerrando los ojos.  
- No me puedo creer que te den miedo esos bichos – me burlé, para olvidar un poco ese tema que ya empezaba a alimentar otra vez a mi gusano -. Y más a ti, que tu familia está formada por vampiros. Bueno, ya sabes, como en las peliculas de miedo se convertían en murciélagos…  
- Ja, ja, muy gracioso – articuló con ironía.

La risa se me escapó sola y ella sonrió. No pude evitarlo, es que era muy cómico.

- Es ridículo que les tengas miedo – seguí -. Quiero decir, nos están persiguiendo unos chupasangres, de los que chupan la sangre de verdad, y tú le tienes miedo a unos murcielaguchos.  
- Ríete, pero los murciélagos pueden contagiarte la rabia – alegó, y su rostro se volvió más adorable cuando frunció el ceño.

Mi sonrisa se amplió, aunque ésta con un poco de presunción.

- Bueno, ok, puede que a ti no, pero a mí sí – se defendió, ahora sonriendo.  
- Vamos, si esos bichos no pueden hacerte nada, ni siquiera te arañarían la piel.  
- Se me metieron por el pelo – declaró, mirando hacia el otro lado para pasar la pelota.  
- Ok, ok - reí -. Bueno, a ver… - observé la caverna. Esta zona tenía los tres metros de alto, pero su anchura ya llegaría a los cinco, así que entrábamos de sobra -. Sí, pasaremos la noche aquí – aprobé, dando la vuelta hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la mochila -. Haremos una hoguera con esos leños que guardamos.

Caminé hacia la mochila, con ella siguiéndome, y me agaché para sacar todos aquellos palos. No me quedó más remedio que soltar su mano para poder portarlos.

- Ve encendiéndola tú – me dijo -. Yo voy a beber un poco de agua.  
- Pues trae la mochila – sugerí.  
- Sólo son dos tragos – rió, despreocupada -. Anda, ve, que yo voy ahora mismo.  
- Ok, pero ven enseguida, no quiero que estés aquí sola, en la boca de la cueva.  
- No te preocupes – sonrió.

Bajé la vista para no tener que ver ese rostro angelical que ya me estaba aturdiendo y me di la vuelta, echando a andar. Giré la esquina y lo preparé todo para hacer la fogata. Lo hice con rapidez, esto no era un secreto para mí. Mientras colocaba los leños, ella llegó y extendió la colchoneta y el saco, pero después regresó a donde la mochila. Encendí uno de los palos y soplé, propiciando así que las llamas se dispersaran.

La hoguera ya estaba lista, y ella se había ido de nuevo. ¿Por qué no traía la mochila y lo preparaba todo aquí mismo? Además, ya estaba tardando demasiado.  
Me asusté un poco y salí de allí prácticamente corriendo, sin embargo, mis pies se pararon de sopetón cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba de espaldas, de cara al exterior, mirando el contenido de la caja metálica misteriosa, absorta, y no se percató de mi presencia.

Sí, ok, lo sé, ella no quería que yo supiese qué contenía, y me había pedido que confiase en ella, y, bueno, no es que no confiase, pero, qué quieres, la curiosidad y las ganas de saber de una vez por todas qué demonios había ahí dentro pudo conmigo, lo siento.

Me acerqué a hurtadillas, lentamente, casi de puntillas, y llegué a su espalda. Alcé un poco la cabeza para mirar y…

- ¡Jake! – exclamó, pegando un bote, del susto, y cerrando la caja con precipitación.

Sin embargo, los nervios pudieron con ella y, en la misma acción de bajar la tapa para cerrar la caja, ésta le saltó de las manos, iniciando entonces un bailoteo parecido al que mis manos habían hecho con el mando a distancia.

La caja terminó cayéndosele al suelo, sólo que, estaba tan cerca de la entrada, que rebotó con un saliente del terreno pétreo y salió despedida precipitadamente hacia el exterior de la cueva.

- ¡No! – chilló, inclinándose y alargando el brazo para tratar de cogerla al vuelo.  
- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Cuidado! – voceé yo, agarrándola por la cintura para que no saliese volando detrás de la dichosa caja.

La caja aterrizó en el lago y, del fuerte golpe, la tapa se abrió, desparramándose su contenido sobre la nívea y helada superficie.

Entonces, los ojos se me abrieron como auténticos platos.

Era algo viscoso, ensangrentado y con una extraña mancha marrón oscuro que cubría la mitad de esa cosa como si fuese un mortífero tumor. Puaj, era asqueroso. Parecía una víscera animal, su deslizamiento había dejado un corto reguero de sangre que iba desde la caja hasta su posición, tiñendo el azulado hielo de rojo carmesí mezclado con ese poso marrón.

De repente, me fijé en cómo la víscera se movía con unas pequeñas convulsiones rítmicas y los párpados casi se me enroscan hacia arriba, de la impresión. Pronto me percaté de qué era. Era un corazón, y latía, vivo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era posible?

- ¡No! – gritó ella, zafándose de mis atónitos brazos para correr hacia allí.  
- ¡No, espera! – reaccioné, persiguiéndola -. ¡Es peligroso!

Pero ella ya estaba bajando esas escaleras de piedra natural a toda prisa.

- ¡No pises el lago! – le advertí, saltando frenéticamente hacia abajo.

No me dio tiempo a alcanzarla, y en cuanto sus pies pisaron la fina losa de hielo, ésta crujió, aunque resistió y no se agrietó. Me paré en seco, con los pies justo en el límite del lago. Si yo pisaba eso, no resistiría mi peso.

¡Rayos, rayos!

- ¡Sal de ahí! – le ordené con más que nerviosismo -. ¡Vamos, no seas tonta y da la vuelta ya!  
- Tengo que coger el corazón – dijo, ansiosamente, avanzando con mucho sigilo por esa placa helada -. Ya casi estoy… - y estiró la mano para cogerlo.  
- ¡¿Para qué quieres esa porquería?! – tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Un mal movimiento, y el hielo se resquebrajaría. Ella se caería en la gélida agua, y no sabía nadar, o peor, si se hundía y después no encontraba la salida… -. ¡Vamos, deja eso y ven hacia mí! – le pedí con histerismo, abriendo los brazos, como si así fuese a llegar más rápido.

Se agachó y el hielo volvió a crujir.

- ¡Deja eso! – grité, haciendo que mi voz hiciera eco en los paramentos rocosos que nos rodeaban.  
- Ya lo tengo – afirmó con una sonrisa, cogiendo esa asquerosidad con las dos manos.  
- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Lo metió en la caja metálica, la cerró y se alzó con cuidado.

Y entonces, se escuchó un fuerte y largo crack que también hizo eco en las paredes y que me pareció interminable.


	43. ¿Quería que me entregase a ella? ¿Era es

¿QUERÍA QUE ME ENTREGASE A ELLA? ¿ERA ESO? PUES SI ESO   
ES LO QUE QUERÍA, LO HARÍA SIN DUDARLO NI UN INSTANTE :

No me dio tiempo ni a gritar. Una gruesa grieta se abrió justo donde sus pies y la placa de hielo que pisaba se quebró en dos, hundiéndola en ese agua congelada junto con los trozos que se habían roto.

- ¡NESSIE! – grité, provocando otro quejido en las montañas.

No podía ir hasta allí, si yo pisaba la placa, se rompería del todo, y había mucha distancia, aunque mi temperatura corporal era muy alta, no podría resistir esa agua durante mucho tiempo, así que no podía sacarla de allí nadando, me quedaría a mitad de camino y ella… moriría. Ni pensar en esa palabra podía.

Corrí como un misil hacia el primer árbol que encontré y arranqué dos ramas largas, las cuales enganché vertiginosamente con un improvisado machihembrado, para hacer de ellas una sola con el doble de tamaño. Regresé hacia mi posición inicial, ya estirándola hacia ella.

- ¡Nessie, coge la rama! – grité con nerviosismo.

Ella consiguió salir a la superficie y tiró la dichosa caja en el hielo, aunque volvió a hundirse, agitando los brazos sin parar. ¡¿Pero por qué demonios salvaba antes a esa estúpida caja antes de salvarse a ella?!

- ¡JAKE! – chilló, intentando salir a la superficie para tomar aire.  
- ¡Coge la rama!

Si no lo hacía, me tiraría al lago de cabeza.

Consiguió agarrarla, pero sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y torpes, señal de que el frío gélido ya estaba haciéndole efecto, y justo cuando estaba sacándola del agujero, la rama se le escapó de la mano, hundiéndose de nuevo en el agua, aunque se sujetó con los dedos en el propio hielo y no llegó a sumergirse del todo.

¡No, maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Dios, Nessie, coge la rama! – repetí, neurótico perdido.  
- No… pppuuuedo – murmuró, claramente fatigada y helada.  
- ¡Claro que puedes, preciosa! ¡Vamos, cielo, cógela!

No, iba por ella ya. Era un suicidio, pero prefería morirme con ella a dejar que se helase allí.

Sin embargo, estas palabras parecieron surtir un especial efecto en ella, y cuando ya iba a tirar la rama para tirarme yo en el hielo, Nessie hizo un último esfuerzo y la sujetó con una mano.

- ¡Sí, así, muy bien, cielo! ¡Agárrala todo lo fuerte que puedas!

Sus dedos llenos de convulsiones se agarrotaron en la rama, de lo que apretó.

Tiré despacio, puesto que si lo hacía demasiado deprisa o con mucha potencia, la placa podía volver a romperse y ella se caería en el agua de nuevo, lo cual iba a ser catastrófico, ya que sufría una fuerte hipotermia y estaba agotada, ya no podría salir a la superficie.

- Aguanta, preciosa – le dije mientras la sacaba, para calmarla.

Su cuerpo salió del agujero y seguí tirando con suavidad, acercándola hacia mí.

- Eeel cccoorazzzón – dijo de pronto, estirándose para coger la caja.  
- ¡No, vamos, Nessie! – la regañé, frenético.

Pero ella logró alcanzarla, la arrastró hacia su cuerpo a duras penas y la cogió, apretándola contra su pecho con esa mano temblorosa.

Volví a tirar, esta vez un poco más deprisa, y después de unos segundos que se me hicieron más que eternos, llegó hasta mí.

Dejé caer la rama y la cogí en brazos vertiginosamente para echar a correr de igual forma hacia la cueva.

- Jjjjjaaakkkeee… - susurró, llena de convulsiones, intentando aferrar esa mano que casi no era capaz de quedarse quieta a mi camiseta.

Sus labios y su rostro ya eran de color azulado.

- Ya estoy aquí, cielo – murmuré, apretándola contra mi cuerpo con mimo a la vez que ya comenzaba a subir esos peldaños de piedra a toda velocidad.  
- Mmme haasss llaaammadddo pppor mmi nnnoombbbre – volvió a musitar sin apenas voz.

Sí, era la primera vez desde que había aparecido en La Push, que la había llamado por su nombre, pero, ¿cómo podía darle importancia a eso en un momento así?

- Sí, preciosa – admití, entrando en la caverna con precipitación.

Giré la esquina y la posé en el suelo, de pie, sosteniéndola con mi propio cuerpo.

Su mano apretaba esa caja contra su pecho con tanto ahínco y estaba tan agarrotada, que me costó un triunfo quitársela. Pero lo conseguí, así que la dejé junto a la mochila.

Cuando me erguí, sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo quería desplomarse para dormir un profundo y eterno sueño.

¡No, ni hablar!

- ¡Nessie, escucha! – le pedí, agarrando su congelado y tembloroso rostro entre mis manos. Ella abrió los párpados y me miró con los ojos cansados -. No te duermas, ¿me oyes? Ante todo no cierres los ojos.

Asintió levemente, medio adormilada, y luchó con sus párpados para que no se cerrasen.

Tenía que hacer que entrase en calor con urgencia, así que lo primero era quitarle esa ropa mojada. Así lo hice, y con rapidez. Empecé por la chaqueta y continué con la camisa, abriéndola de un solo tirón, arrastrándosela hacia atrás para tirarla en el suelo, al lado del abrigo. La cogí en brazos de nuevo y la dejé sobre el saco con delicadeza, aunque con prisas, tumbada. Éste estaba junto a la hoguera, así que el calor llegaba hasta allí. Le quité las botas y los calcetines con precipitación y le desabroché el botón de los pantalones del mismo modo, tirando de ellos para sacárselos. Ella todavía parecía darse cuenta de las cosas y me ayudó, doblando sus temblorosas piernas para que pudiese quitárselos del todo.

La alcé un poco para poder abrir el saco completamente y dejé el mismo extendido. Me senté en ese hueco, junto a ella, me descalcé con los propios pies y me quité la camiseta, arrojándolo todo al suelo. Después, me eché y llevé la tela superior del saco hacia nosotros para taparnos, dejando la parte abierta de mi lado.

Me puse de costado y la agarré por la cintura, ladeándola hacia mí y arrimándola contra mi cuerpo para que entrase en calor. Me dio un pequeño escalofrío al sentir ese frío, pero lo superé al instante. Su piel estaba helada y sus convulsiones eran bastante fuertes, aunque pareció notar el calor enseguida.

- Jjjjaake… - susurró, algo más aliviada.  
- Estoy aquí, cielo – murmuré, retirándole el cabello de la frente con mis dedos.

Apoyó su congelada mejilla en mi pecho, llevó sus frías y temblorosas manos a mi espalda y se apretó más contra mí mientras su boca exhalaba el aire entrecortadamente. Mis palmas se afanaron en frotar su coronilla, su nuca y su espalda para secarle algo el pelo y que el calor hiciese efecto lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, eh? – la regañé un poco, aunque sin estar enfadado, sólo susurrándole mientras seguía frotándole con mis manos -. No sé qué porquería es esa, pero no tenías que haber ido por ello.  
- El cccorazzzón es… – su lengua se quedó trabada -. Tttenía qque cccogerlo.

No entendía para qué quería esa asquerosidad, pero ahora lo que me urgía era que se le quitase esa hipotermia, así que dejé el tema momentáneamente y seguí frotándole para calentarla.

Mis caricias parecieron funcionar.

Su cuerpo se fue caldeando poco a poco, conforme pasaban los minutos, y las convulsiones fueron desapareciendo progresivamente, hasta que su piel pasó a ser cálida y ella dejó de temblar. Mi susto se pasó del todo y pude relajarme.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté con un murmullo.  
- Estoy muy bien – susurró, despegando su mejilla de mi pecho para hundir el rostro en el mismo. Luego, inspiró profundamente -. No te imaginas cuánto – añadió con otro susurro.

Eso provocó que mi estómago se llenase de esas chispas que producían ese cosquilleo insistente. Fue entonces cuando me paré a pensar en que Nessie estaba entre mis brazos, en que ella estaba en ropa interior, en que ambos estábamos semidesnudos, en que solamente nos separaba un par de prendas, en que su sedosa piel estaba pegada a la mía del todo, en que su cuerpo casi se fundía con el mío…

Mis privilegiadas manos seguían acariciando su espalda desnuda, metiéndose entre su precioso y largo cabello húmedo. No pude evitar bajar un poco el rostro para mirarla y apoyar la nariz en su cabeza para inspirar su maravilloso aroma.

- Me has llamado preciosa – bisbiseó, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, lentamente.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció sólo con eso.

- Porque… eres… eres preciosa – admití con un susurro.

Separó su precioso rostro de ángel de mi pecho y lo alzó para mirarme. El calor ya teñía sus mejillas y sus carnosos labios eran de color rosado.

- ¿Crees que soy preciosa? – murmuró, clavándome esos ojazos sin piedad.

Como la noche anterior, el fuego se reflejaba en esos preciosos ojos grandes de pestañas kilométricas y teñía su rostro de efectos anaranjados que bailaban una danza arrítmica pero constante. Su largo cabello estaba húmedo, pero seguía siendo igual de hermoso.

Ya no pude apartar la vista de ella. Sus preciosos ojos me reclamaban, me hipnotizaban, y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, tanto, que notaba su respiración en mi barbilla. Eso me ponía todo el vello de punta. Todo, toda ella estaba muy cerca, estaba pegada a mí. Su voluptuoso pecho estaba adosado a mi piel, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en mi torso, justo al doble que el mío, muy cerca el uno del otro, los dos totalmente acompasados.

Ese algo que fluía a nuestro alrededor empezó a hacerse de notar, era una fuerza que me atraía hacia ella aún más, sin remedio, intensa, irresistible. Era completamente imposible no dejarse llevar, y no pude resistirme, aunque no hubiera hecho falta para perderme del todo.

- Sí, eres… eres preciosa – susurré.

Llevé mis trémulos dedos a su mejilla para acariciársela con el dorso, deslizándolos despacio por esa piel de algodón. Nessie cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro para que mis dedos llegasen a sus labios, que soltaron un estimulado suspiro.

El cosquilleo de mi estómago cada vez era más fuerte.

Repasé su preciosa y sedosa boca con mis yemas y los dos empezamos a hiperventilar.

- Y me has llamado cielo… – murmuró con deseo, acercando esos labios a mi cuello.

Comenzó a deslizarlos con suavidad, exhalando su cálido y agitado aliento sobre mi piel. Las chispas se movieron con frenetismo y mi corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos. Mi respiración también empezó a agitarse, no podía dejar de estremecerme.

- Porque tú siempre serás mi cielo, tú siempre serás mi ángel… – confesé con un murmullo.

Era imposible no confesarlo.

Llevó sus palmas con calma desde mi espalda, pasando por mis costados, hasta la parte de mis abdominales, mientras dejaba mi cuello para hipnotizarme con sus preciosos ojos de nuevo. Eso ya me estremecía con locura, pero cuando las subió, deslizándolas lentamente por todo mi torso para acariciarme, ya no pude evitar encenderme como una mecha. Jadeé y pegué mi frente a la suya con vehemencia. Su boca también dejó salir un intenso jadeo y la respiración de ambos subió de tono.

¿Qué era lo que quería de mí? ¿Quería que me entregase a ella? ¿Era eso?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí…? - susurré en sus labios, con deseo -. ¿Por qué haces esto…?  
- Lo sabes… - contestó del mismo modo, sin dejar de acariciar mi estremecido pecho.

Sí, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, no era tan idiota, ya me había dado cuenta con sus insinuaciones en la habitación de ese motel. Había intentado rehuir de eso, porque no quería que terminara haciéndome más daño. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Si eso es lo que quería, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un instante. Sí, maldita sea. Porque ahora que la tenía conmigo, así, ya no podía dejarla. Ahora mi piel ya había vuelto a probar el increíble tacto de la suya, de sus manos, de sus sedosos labios, de su aliento… El infinito deseo que sentía por ella pasaba las fronteras de lo racional, siempre había sido así, y ahora estaba más vivo que nunca. Nessie era mi droga, y había probado una sola gota, suficiente para hacerme recaer de nuevo, para entregarme a ella ciegamente, para siempre. Ahora ya no podía parar, era completamente imposible. No. Ahora ya no quería parar.

Ya no podía más. Estaba cansado de luchar contra mi corazón, harto de dejarme llevar por esta estúpida rabia y este rencor absurdo y doloroso que siempre me dominaba. La perdonaría, le perdonaría todo, cualquier cosa. Si me cortaba un brazo, la perdonaría. Si me seccionaba la lengua, la perdonaría. Si me arrancaba el corazón, la perdonaría. Si después me dejaba para irse con ese imbécil, la perdonaría. Todo con tal de estar a su lado. No. No iba a dejarme dominar nunca más por ese rencor. Ella quería que ahora fuese suyo, y lo sería, lo sería siempre que ella quisiese, para siempre. No me importaba, podía utilizarme si quería, a su antojo, porque yo era suyo, sólo suyo, y lo sería eternamente. Podían pasar cien años sin verla, yo me entregaría a ella al ciento uno, esperaría por ella cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Sería su mejor amigo, sería su esclavo, sería su amante secreto si quería, no me importaba en absoluto. ¿Quería que le hiciese el amor? Se lo haría. ¿Quería que matase a alguien por ella? Lo mataría. ¿Quería que me arrastrase como un perro? Me arrastraría. Lo único que me importaba era tenerla a mi lado, hacerla feliz, la manera en que fuera me daba exactamente igual.

Y no era sólo la imprimación. Había intentado retenerlo en mi cabeza, ocultarlo con otros sentimientos, pero ahora era incontenible. Sí, rayos, yo la amaba, seguía amándola con toda mi alma, estaba locamente, perdidamente enamorado de ella, jamás había dejado de estarlo, y jamás dejaría de estarlo. Ella era la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi vida, la única.

- Nessie… - susurré, rindiéndome del todo.

Pasé una de las manos que tenía en su espalda hacia delante y la arrastré segura por su abdomen, ascendiendo despacio para sentir mejor esa sedosa piel. Y ella se dejó. Jamás me imaginé que iba a poder hacer esto de nuevo, ni en mis mejores sueños. La respiración de ambos se agitó aún más, pero la suya se volvió loca cuando mi mano llegó a su pecho. El sujetador era muy fino y dejaba que se notase todo su seno. Sólo lo acaricié con el pulgar, pero eso fue suficiente. Su mano se aferró en mi nuca, su pierna se alzó, abriéndose y apoyándose en mi cadera, y su rostro se separó del mío cuando su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás entre jadeos alocados.

Eso me puso como una moto.

Dejé su pecho y llevé ambas manos hacia su espalda más baja para apretarla contra mí con pasión y arrebato. Su rostro se unió al mío de nuevo, nuestros cuerpos se pegaron y los dos gemimos en silencio, ya casi en nuestras bocas.

- Jake… - jadeó suplicante, con sus dedos aferrados a mi pelo.

Los dos acercamos nuestros labios y exhalamos intensamente sólo con notar ese tacto. No llegaron a ser besos, nuestras bocas solamente se rozaban la una a la otra, una y otra vez, con suavidad, mientras nuestros alientos jadeaban, ansiosos.

Sí, la amaba, la amaba con toda mi alma. Y esa fuerza que nos envolvía cada vez era más intensa, más potente, sumándose al fuerte cosquilleo de mi estómago.

Mi mano reptó por su muslo a la vez que la suya lo hacía por mi pecho y mi cuello.

- Jake… - susurró, maravillada, sin dejar de rozar mi boca.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Deslicé mis labios por los suyos para besarla lentamente, esta vez entremezclándolos del todo, despacio, una, dos, tres veces, quería sentirlos bien; ese alocado cosquilleo estaba a punto de hacer estallar a mi estómago. Jamás me había imaginado que iba a volver a saborear esa sedosa boca, ese dulce aliento que se mezclaba con el mío. Sí, lo eran, tal y como los recordaba. Sus carnosos labios eran suaves y tersos, su húmedo aliento, azucarado, su piel era de terciopelo y su cuerpo era espectacular, propio de una diosa.

No me lo podía creer. Mi privilegiada boca la estaba besando.

Ya no pude parar, la miel de sus labios era irresistible para mí, y lo que sentía por ella era irrefrenable, era un huracán, un tornado que destruía todo a su paso. Lo demás ya no importaba, nada más importaba. La besé con toda mi alma, entregándome del todo, con este intenso amor que sentía por ella y que dominaba todo mi ser hasta la locura.

Y entonces, noté unas cálidas gotas que se fundieron con mi cara. Me quedé de piedra. No me lo podía creer, Nessie estaba llorando. Pero sus labios también se movían con los míos, los dos juntos, totalmente acompasados, sincronizados. Sí, ella me correspondía, me correspondía. Me correspondía como si fuera lo último que fuese a hacer en su vida, me correspondía con amor, poniendo su alma en cada beso, como siempre había sido, como no hacía tanto tiempo… Lloraba, sí, pero lloraba de felicidad, por mis besos.

Eso descolocó mis esquemas totalmente. Nessie… Nessie me quería, me amaba, por eso llevaba mi pulsera de compromiso, por eso no había podido quitársela, al igual que me había pasado a mí con la cinta de mi tobillo. Ella sí me había amado, siempre me había querido. Puede que quisiese a ese idiota con el que estuviera, pero a mí también, y no había conseguido olvidarse de mí.

El que ella aún siguiera amándome, rompió la poquísima oposición que podía quedar en mí. Era imposible describir lo que sentí en ese momento, sólo sé que no pude contener mi emoción y mis ojos también dejaron escapar unas lágrimas.

- Nessie… - susurré yo también, entre sus labios.

Sí, porque esto que estaba pasando era increíble, mágico, un milagro, un sueño, mi sueño. Mis labios volvían a sentir a los suyos, mis manos podían tocar su cuerpo a su antojo, y ella se estaba entregando a mí, a mí.

Esto cambiaba las cosas totalmente. No, yo no sería su amante. No, ni hablar, no la dejaría para nadie. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda. Tenía una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Me tiraba de cabeza y sin casco, pero me importaba un comino, ella tenía que ser mía de nuevo. Y lo sería, lo sabía, lo sentía. La necesitaba, ella era mi droga, mi dulce droga, mi ángel, mi dulce y precioso ángel. Y estaba loco por ella, la amaba con toda mi alma. Lucharía por ella como un tigre salvaje, con quien fuera, me daba completamente igual quién fuese ese bastardo que creía que la tenía, porque ella jamás sería suya. Ella era mía, mía, sólo mía.

Comencé a besarla con efusividad, sin dudas, sin titubeos, sin temores ni miedos. Pero no fui el único. Sus manos se aferraron con ansia a mi pelo y a mi espalda para pegarme más a ella y entonces la locura se desató. Nuestros labios empezaron a entremezclarse con un deseo y una pasión desmedidos, rayanos en la locura, mientras ya jadeábamos salvajemente.

Chispas, chispas, chispas. Éstas ya no sólo se movían por mi estómago, ahora invadían todo mi organismo de una forma alocada e indómita, encendiéndolo todavía más. Pasé de cero a cien en una milésima de segundo, ahora estaba completamente excitado, mi cuerpo radiaba fuego por todos los costados, pero Nessie no se quedó atrás. Sus dedos se afanaban en que mi cuerpo no se separase del suyo ni un solo milímetro mientras respiraba con un fervor que podía prenderle fuego a la montaña entera.

Nuestras bocas se mezclaban frenéticamente, así como nuestros ardientes alientos, y nuestras manos se movían ávidamente por nuestra piel. No, no pensaba dejársela a nadie, ella tenía que ser mía del todo.

Ambos nos giramos sincronizadamente, de modo que pude ponerme entre sus largas y preciosas piernas con facilidad. Sí, ese rincón estaba hecho para mí, sólo para mí. La hipotermia de antes pasó a ser un fuego candente, ahora su cuerpo ardía como una llama, como el mío, y Nessie nos destapó de un solo bandazo para que tuviéramos mayor libertad de movimientos.

Acaricié sus caderas y sus muslos con avidez a la vez que sus manos lo hacían con mi espalda y mi pelo, y nuestras bocas siguieron besándose con esa pasión desmedida. El fuego de la hoguera se quedaba corto comparado con las llamas que desprendíamos nosotros.

Esto no hacía más que ratificar lo que ya sabía: ella aún no se había entregado a ese bastardo que había intentado arrebatármela. Nessie solamente se entregaría a mí, sólo a mí, jamás lo haría con otro hombre, lo sabía.

Sí, ella tenía que ser mía, sólo mía. Le haría el amor toda la noche, haría que gritase mi nombre, que me suplicase que no parase jamás, que me implorase que no la dejase nunca, que gimiese de placer en mis labios, que sus uñas se clavaran en mi piel…

Me friccioné contra ella, haciendo que sus jadeos ya pasasen a ser gemidos, eso provocó que me excitase el triple y yo también gemí en su boca.

Dios, me moría por arrancarle la poca ropa que llevaba, la mía y unirme a ella ya mismo para moverme dentro de su cuerpo como una bestia salvaje. Sabía que eso también la volvía loca, pero me contuve. Porque esto tenía que ser especial y único, tenía que ser como otra primera vez, tenía que ser más que inolvidable.

Dejé su boca, pero sólo para deslizar mis labios por su cuello y su garganta mientras mi mano se metía por su cabello. Su piel era tan extremadamente suave, cuánto la había echado de menos…

- Jake… - jadeó con intensidad, moviéndose debajo de mí con excitación a la vez que sus dedos se introducían por mi corto pelo con ansia.  
Sentía que lo nuestro nunca se había roto, jamás, seguíamos estando juntos, lo sabía, sí, lo sentía. Yo seguía teniendo pleno derecho sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, su alma, así como ella seguía teniendo pleno derecho sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, mi alma. Sí, ella siempre sería mía, y yo siempre sería suyo. Siempre, eternamente.

Esa fuerza que nos envolvía ya era frenética, inmensa, incontenible, mágica.

Haría que viese que no había otro hombre como yo, no para ella, que viese que yo era su alma gemela, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que habíamos nacido para estar juntos...

Entonces, me di cuenta de una cosa, una cosa en la que no había caído antes. No. No es que no hubiese caído, es que no la había querido recordar, o, mejor dicho, ese estúpido rencor no me la había dejado recordar. Y no sólo esto. No me había dejado recordar nada de nuestros maravillosos años juntos. Ese absurdo rencor había bloqueado mis recuerdos en cierto modo, por culpa de esa rabia, había ocultado esos recuerdos en alguna parte de mi cerebro. Idiota de mí. Eso había hecho que desistiera de luchar por mi ángel. Pero ahora que me había rendido a ella empezaba a verlos con más claridad.

Y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, habíamos nacido para estar juntos, pero no sólo por mi parte. Nessie también había nacido para mí, ella también estaba hecha para mí, ella era mi alma gemela, mi complemento, la pieza perfecta que completaba mi espíritu. Ella… ella estaba imprimada de mí.

En cuanto mi cerebro recordó esto, sentí algo en mi corazón, era como una brisa cálida que lo traspasaba, lo limpiaba, y noté cómo se aligeraba de alguna carga, una gran carga. No sabía lo que era, pero me sentí mucho mejor, y además, hizo que ahora todo lo viese con más claridad, con clarividencia.

Despegué mis labios de su cuello y me alcé súbitamente.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Nessie, extrañada ante mi reacción.

Mis perdidos ojos encontraron sus preciosas pupilas y se quedaron quietos en ellas para mirarlas sorprendidos por mi descubrimiento.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme de algo así? ¿Cómo no había podido recordar que ella estaba imprimada de mí, en todo un año?

De repente, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos e imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad supersónica, barriéndola como un huracán enfurecido.

Mi frente cayó junto a su cabeza mientras mis dientes rechinaban, de lo que me dolía el cerebro, mi garganta gemía de dolor.

- ¡Jake, Jake! – murmuró Nessie, asustada, llevando sus manos a mi rostro para levantarlo -. ¡Jake, ¿qué te pasa?!  
- Mi cabeza… - me quejé, apretando los párpados y las muelas, y estrujando parte del saco en un puño.

Apoyé la frente en su pecho mientras su mano se esforzaba en acariciar mi cabeza para aliviarme el dolor, pero esos recuerdos se clavaban por todas partes.

Esto me recordaba aquellos extraños y horribles pinchazos que me había dado en el corazón cuando ella se había ido, claro que eso había sido por nuestra separación, estar lejos el uno del otro nos hacía daño, hasta tal punto, que lo sentíamos físicamente.

Eso hizo que recordase otra cosa que se clavó en mi cerebro como un arpón ardiente y todos esos recuerdos explotaron en mi cabeza, rellenando aquellos huecos que el gusano había dejado, para rebosarlos de completa certidumbre.

Nuestra sincronización casi telepática, nuestra complicidad, esa fuerza que nos atraía, los pinchazos cuando estábamos separados… ¿Cómo podía no haberlo recordado? Todo se debía a nuestro enorme vínculo.

Por fin recordé de qué se trataba esa fuerza que fluía a nuestro alrededor y que nos atraía aún más. Era esa energía que siempre nos rodeaba cuando nos besábamos y cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro completamente. También se debía a nuestro enorme vínculo, a nuestro extremadamente fuerte e indestructible vínculo. Y nadie ni nada podía romperlo.

Todo vino a mí como si me echasen un cubo de agua helada encima para despertarme, y cuando lo hice, me quedé estupefacto.

Para empezar, estaba lo de ese "imbécil". Sí, "imbécil" entre comillas, porque era así. Idiota, ¡idiota! Ese otro hombre no existía, nunca había existido. ¿Sería estúpido? Me sentí raro, era como si hubiera estado viviendo en una especie de pesadilla, de repente hubiese despertado, y aún así no terminara de creer que todo había sido un mal sueño. Como una de esas veces que te despiertas después de un sueño horrible, en las que tardas un rato en reaccionar y se pasan un buen rato diciéndote que sólo ha sido una pesadilla, pero tú sigues pestañeando como un idiota, ¿sabes lo que te digo?, porque no te crees que todo ha sido un asqueroso sueño.

Recordé toda la escena en la que ella me abandonaba y, Dios, ahora la veía tan absurda. ¿Cómo había podido creerme algo así? Era totalmente imposible que ella me dejase, y menos por otro hombre. Porque ella estaba enamorada de mí, estaba imprimada de mí, me quería, me amaba, me deseaba. Jamás nadie podría interponerse entre nosotros. Estábamos locamente enamorados e imprimados, los dos. Ambos nos amábamos con locura. Lo nuestro nunca se había roto, jamás, seguíamos estando juntos, siempre habíamos estado juntos y jamás habíamos dejado de amarnos.

¿Cómo me había creído esa patraña? ¿Cómo iba Nessie a hacerme algo así? Era imposible.

De pronto, me acordé de otra cosa. Otra escena. Aquella en la que estábamos en Anchorage. La pesadilla de Nessie. Recordé la pesadilla y su frase: prométeme que jamás olvidarás que te quiero, y otra: pase lo que pase, aunque no te lo pueda decir, quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre seré tuya, que te amo, y que siempre, siempre te amaré.

Aunque no te lo pueda decir, se repitió en mi dolorido cerebro con una voz muy alta. Y la imagen de esa red que la envolvía se clavó en mi mente, junto a las palabras.

Nessie ya me lo había advertido.

Una vez más, me sentí como un estúpido por haber caído en esa maldita trampa. Sí, trampa. Estaba claro que ella había sido manipulada con algún truco, y era evidente con qué. Era ese hechizo que la envolvía en forma de telaraña. Ésta no sólo impedía que hablase de quién le hizo algo así, también le impedía revelar sus sentimientos hacia mí, le impedía contar lo que le pasaba en realidad, por eso no me lo había dicho antes. Qué idiota había sido, lo había tenido delante todo el tiempo y no lo había visto.

Pero había algo más. Recordé cómo yo había ido creyendo cada una de esas absurdas palabras. Al principio había ofrecido resistencia, pero luego, sin saber por qué, ni cómo, me había creído cada una de esas ilógicas y espantosas frases, demasiado espantosas para su dulce y honesta boca. Una mentira demasiado evidente como para que yo me la creyese así como así. Ahora lo veía todo claro, ahora todas las piezas del puzzle encajaban, ahora todo este tema de la magia de los cuentos de hadas empezaba a no tener secretos para mí. Sí, tenía que ser así, ¿cómo si no? Cada vez que volvía a reponer esa escena en la cabeza, me daba más cuenta. La habían utilizado a ella, hechizándola, para que soltase esas mentiras, y, de algún modo que todavía no comprendía, me habían hechizado a mí para que las creyese. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Rechiné los dientes con rabia.

Sin embargo, todavía había más. Maldita sea, sí, había más. Me acordé, además, de cómo después ese rencor y esa rabia habían ido naciendo en mí para invadirme completamente a lo largo de los meses. De que en lo único que podía pensar era en que ella me había dejado por otro, qué absurdo, pero sólo tenía eso en la cabeza, no había sitio para nada más, estaba totalmente cegado por eso, y ese rencor se había ocupado en hacer que yo me empeñase en tapar todo recuerdo maravilloso hasta casi despojarlo de mi cerebro, para, así, hacerme olvidar nuestro vínculo, hacerme olvidar que Nessie también estaba imprimada de mí, que me amaba, y así conseguir que no luchase por ella. No sólo mi ángel había sido manipulada y hechizada, yo también.

No me dio tiempo a volver a rechinar los dientes.

La misma brisa cálida de antes volvió a traspasar mi corazón en cuanto terminé de discernir todo esto, y noté cómo éste era limpiado y quedaba totalmente libre de cargas. La cabeza dejó de dolerme y sentí una paz interior inmensa, noté cómo mi alma encontraba su sitio de nuevo. Sí, era ese rencor, por fin se había ido del todo, por fin había sido liberado. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa.

Una fulgurante luz llamó mi atención e hizo que mi rostro se alzase para mirar en esa dirección. Nessie también giró su hermoso rostro para observarlo maravillada.

Los halos de esa brillante luz salían de la caja metálica, escapándose por las ranuras que la tapa dejaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté con un murmullo, mirando la caja atónito.  
- Jake… - susurró Nessie con emoción, llevando sus dedos a mi mejilla -. Has roto… - su voz se cortó y no pudo terminar la frase.

Me giré hacia ella para mirarla. Sus preciosos ojos me observaban encandilados, sonreía, y unas lágrimas ya rodaban a ambos lados de su hermoso rostro.

No pude evitar emocionarme yo también y me eché sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y mi espalda, y me apretó contra su pecho mientras ambos llorábamos como niños. Rayos, no quería que ella me viese así de frágil y vulnerable, pero no pude hacer nada para controlarlo. Este año sin ella había sido un completo infierno, los peores meses de toda mi vida, y ahora me daba cuenta de que seguía teniéndola, de que siempre la había tenido, de que todo había sido una gran mentira para separarnos, de que lo nuestro jamás se había terminado, de que todo había vuelto a su sitio, y de que era el hombre más feliz del universo.

Dejé su cuello y me alcé para observar ese hermoso rostro que tanto había echado de menos.

- Nessie, lo… lo siento – empecé a disculparme, enjugando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares -. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de todo, pero el idiota de mí…  
- Shhhh – me interrumpió, poniendo las yemas sobre mi boca -. Eso no importa – y me secó las mejillas con sus suaves dedos.  
- Sí, sí que importa, porque si me hubiese dado cuenta desde un principio, no hubiéramos estado un año separados - de pronto, mi enorme felicidad empezó a verse enturbiada por otro sentimiento. Una profunda ira iba aflorando poco a poco, porque el que nos hubieran separado, mas el que alguien le hubiese podido hacer daño, ya me hacía enloquecer -. Quiero saber quién ha hecho esto – mascullé, apretando los dientes -, juro que los aniquilaré a todos, uno por uno, hasta que no queden ni sus asquerosas cenizas.

Podía notar cómo el fuego ya quería subir por mi espalda, aunque fui capaz de controlar el temblequeo de mis manos.

- Ha sido… - su voz se quedó atascada, por supuesto.  
- Deja, ya me enteraré de quién ha sido – mascullé, apretando los dientes con furia contenida.  
- Lo importante ahora es que ya no tienes el primer…  
- Hechizo – continué yo cuando la lengua se le quedó quieta otra vez. Sonrió al ratificar que ya me había enterado de todo. Entonces, reparé en algo de esa frase -. Espera, ¿has dicho primer?

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al instante y su semblante fue sustituido por uno de preocupación.

- Tienes… - cerró los párpados con desazón.  
- ¿Más… más hechizos? – seguí yo, estupefacto.

Los abrió para mirarme.

- Sólo… - su garganta se volvió a callar abruptamente.  
- ¿Cuántos? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Tres más? – continué. No podía negar ni asentir, pero sólo sus ojos ya hablaban para mí -. ¿Uno? Uno más… - adiviné, sorprendido -. ¿Qué hechizo es?

Porque yo no me notaba nada raro…

- Es… Es el… Eso que… - su boca se peleaba por intentar contármelo, pero no había forma.

Ni siquiera podía hacerme un gesto, no podía mover la cabeza, y su rostro de frustración lo decía todo.

- Bueno, cielo, no pasa nada, ya lo sabré – la calmé, acariciando sus sonrosadas mejillas.

No podía creerme que pudiera acariciarla y tocarla con esta libertad. Aún me sentía como si estuviese parpadeando después del mal sueño. No me lo creía. No me creía que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla.

Sin embargo, me había despertado, sí, pero todavía no había terminado, pues ella seguía sin poder hablar.

- Lo malo es que tú sigues hechizada, malditos chupasangres… - murmuré, otra vez rabiado -. Juro que me la pagarán.  
- Shhhh – me cortó otra vez, acariciando mis mejillas para calmarme, lo cual ya surtió algo de efecto -. Eso puede esperar. Ahora lo único que quiero es que termines lo que habías empezado antes - susurró, mirándome con deseo mientras su mano ya se desplazaba por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi nuca para reclamarme como nunca.

Sí, había pasado un año. Un año sin besarnos, sin abrazarnos, sin tocarnos… Y ahora por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo, bueno, quiero decir, sin que ningún rencor estúpido me dejase cegado y se interpusiese entre nosotros. Ahora estábamos a solas en esta cueva perdida, en esta montaña lejana, completamente solos... Y teníamos toda la noche para recuperar el tiempo perdido…

El inmenso deseo que sentía por ella le dio un fuerte empujón a ese sentimiento de venganza y lo echó rápidamente de mi cabeza.

Pero había algo que quería hacer primero.

- Te quiero – murmuré, mirándola a los ojos -. Siempre te he querido, incluso cuando creía que me habías abandonado. Nunca, jamás, he dejado de amarte.  
- Lo sé – sonrió -. Yo… - su frase quedó inconclusa -. Yo tam…  
- Lo sé – sonreí, y ella sonrió conmigo.

Ahora sí.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, ayudado por el empuje de su mano, y dejé que nuestras bocas ya se besaran con efusividad, ambas lo estaban deseando. Sus manos se deslizaron por la piel de mi espalda, estremeciéndome completamente.

Dejé su boca para seguir por la perfecta línea de su mandíbula y pase a su precioso cuello, besándolo con auténtico fervor.

¡Uf! Una vez más, pasé de cero a cien en una milésima de segundo. Comencé a deslizar mis labios por su piel con más que pasión a la vez que mi mano subía por su muslo y ascendía por su vientre. Con rapidez, dobló sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre el saco, así que repté por su cuello un poco más, jadeando con intensidad, y mi mano acarició su pecho.

Quería bajar hasta éste, pero lo dejé para después, primero quería besar esos labios un poco más, ya los echaba de menos. Llevé mi boca a la suya y empecé a besarla con auténticas ganas.

Pero, de repente, noté algo extraño. El único que jadeaba era yo, que lo hacía como un loco. Su aliento salía agitado, sí, pero parecía estarlo por otra cosa, no era por pasión o deseo. Pero había algo más. Sus labios no se entrelazaban con los míos, no se mezclaban, qué digo, ni siquiera se movían, era como si estuviese besando a un maniquí. Un maniquí cálido, pero un maniquí.

Y entonces, me fijé en sus manos. Se apoyaban en el saco por medio de sus dorsos, y los dedos estaban agarrotados hacia arriba, tensos, como si sus manos tratasen de despegarse y no pudiesen.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Separé mi boca de la suya al instante y me incorporé un poco para verlo mejor.

Nessie estaba pegada al saco y no podía moverse, era como si algo la sujetase por las muñecas, y ella luchaba contra esa extraña fuerza para poder despegarse, pero también para poder hablar, por eso su aliento salía agitado, del esfuerzo.

- ¡Nessie, ¿qué… qué te pasa?! – pregunté, alarmado, acariciando su rostro con mi mano, ansiosamente -. ¡¿Qué te han hecho ahora?!

Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí y comenzaron a descargar lágrimas desesperadas.


	44. En este mundo pasan unas cosas muy raras

EN ESTE MUNDO PASAN UNAS   
COSAS MUY RARAS, EN SERIO :

No me lo podía creer. ¿Qué era esto? Ahora ni siquiera podía moverse. Mi Nessie, mi ángel, ¿qué demonios le habían hecho?

Intenté incorporarla hacia mí, tirando de sus muñecas, pero era imposible, no se despegaba del saco. Tiré más fuerte, con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí es que ella llorase más.

- Ok, cielo, ok, no… no nos asustemos – intenté calmarla, enjugando sus lágrimas con mis dedos, aunque yo también estaba algo nervioso –. ¿Esto es… parte del hechizo que te han puesto?

Sus ojos me miraron desesperados y frustrados, porque no podía hablar ni gesticular, no podía ni moverse.

Genial, ¿y ahora qué hacía?

- Ok, preciosa, vamos a hacer una cosa – le propuse, acariciando su rostro sin parar -. Yo te pregunto y tú mueves los párpados para asentir o negar, ¿ok? ¿Puedes… puedes pestañear?

Sus párpados se cerraron una vez y se abrieron para mirarme de nuevo.

Bueno, algo es algo.

- Ok, eso es un sí – entendí -. Para negar, parpadea dos veces, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez y se quedaron abiertos, mirándome.

- Bien – cogí aire para tranquilizarme yo un poco y empecé con las preguntas -. ¿Esto es parte de ese hechizo que te han puesto?

Sus párpados bajaron una vez, pero acto seguido lo hicieron dos veces.

- ¿Sí y no? – inquirí, sorprendido -. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Es que han pasado de un hechizo a otro? – se me ocurrió.

Sus largas pestañas bajaron una vez.

- Pero no… no lo entiendo – afirmé, llevando la mano a mi cabeza para rascarme -. Aquí solamente estamos tú y yo, ¿cómo han podido hacer eso?

Me quedé pensando durante un rato, mordiéndome el labio. Sin embargo, no daba con la manera. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de un hechizo a otro si el autor o autores no estaban presentes? A no ser…

- Esos chupasangres no estarán por aquí, ¿no? – me alerté -. No sé, como no se les puede oler, a lo mejor también son capaces de hacerse invisibles o algo.

Pero sus ojos se cerraron dos veces. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, aunque, por otra parte, también me volvía a llenar de incertidumbre, ya que ahora sí que no sabía cómo habían sido capaces de transformar un hechizo en otro.

Genial, esto era un lío. A no ser…

- ¿Es que el hechizo se ha transformado solo?

Sus ojos adquirieron una mota de esperanza mientras se cerraban una sola vez.

Guau, increíble.

- ¿Y qué sería lo que ha hecho que el hechizo pasase a ser otro? – empecé a indagar para mí mismo, mirando hacia abajo, pensativo -. Vamos a ver, estábamos muy bien y, de repente, te quedaste tiesa… – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de cuándo -. No puede ser… - murmuré -. Fue… fue a partir… Fue cuando te dije que te quería – resolví, mirándola con certidumbre y consternación a la vez -. Te lo dije y a partir de ahí empezaste a reaccionar raro.

Sus ojos me lo confirmaron cuando se cerraron una vez.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – inquirí, confuso -. ¿Y por qué te hará esto? ¿Por qué no podrás moverte? – seguí preguntándome, incorporándome un poco más -. Porque está claro que esto tiene que estar provocado por algo…

Me quedé mudo cuando vi que entonces sus manos y sus piernas podían moverse un poco y que su respiración se agitaba como si hubiera estado oprimida y ahora pudiese inspirar mejor.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado, empezando a comprender mejor de qué iba este hechizo. No podía creerlo, ¿sería eso?

Tenía que comprobarlo, así que volví a inclinarme sobre ella. Sus manos se agarrotaron del todo otra vez, así como sus largas piernas, y su respiración se contuvo, pero ahora, además, me fijé mejor en su rostro. No podía expresarlo, sin embargo, aunque intentaban disimularlo, sus preciosos ojos estaban llenos de dolor, dolor físico.

Me incorporé y me eché a un lado inmediatamente, sentándome de lado junto a ella, sin tocarla. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, aunque con alivio.

- Es… es por mí, ¿verdad? – quise saber, conmocionado -. Ahora te pasa eso si te toco.

Giró el rostro para mirarme y abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo, su aliento salió sin resto ninguno de voz. Se alzó con precipitación, asustada, y se quedó sentada a mi lado, llevándose las manos a la garganta mientras escudriñaba el suelo e intentaba emitir algún sonido.

- ¿No puedes hablar? – inquirí, otra vez sorprendido.

Su rostro se giró de nuevo hacia mí y sus apenados ojos se clavaron en los míos para corroborarlo.

Empecé a sentir el fuego en mi espalda de nuevo. ¡¿Qué rayos era esto?! ¡¿Qué le habían hecho?!

- Maldita sea – mascullé -. ¡Maldita sea! – grité acto seguido, pegando un puñetazo en la parte inferior del saco, la que estaba sobre la colchoneta.

Nessie se echó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Rayos, genial. ¿Sería imbécil? Por mi culpa, la había hecho llorar.

- Oh, no, no, cielo, no llores – intenté calmarla, arrepentido, llevando mis manos hacia su espalda para consolarla -. No es por ti, es por esos chupasangres…

Pero en cuanto mis dedos rozaron su piel, ella se agarrotó sobre sus rodillas, soltando un gemido sordo, y se quedó inmóvil.

Retiré mi mano súbitamente.

- Lo… lo siento – murmuré, apartándome unos centímetros más de ella.

Genial. Lo único que me apetecía ahora era abrazarla para confortarla, y no podía hacerlo. No podía sentir más impotencia.

Nessie pudo moverse en cuanto retiré mis dedazos de allí, así que se irguió y se sentó de lado, mirándome, todavía con los restos de sus lágrimas por las mejillas.  
Dios, otra vez me sentí frustrado, porque tampoco podía secar su angelical rostro.

- ¿Te duele? – interrogué, porque eso me parecía -. Quiero decir, cuando te toco, ¿te duele?

Sus ojos no pestañearon, para no preocuparme más, pero bajaron la vista, tristes. La conocía demasiado bien, sería capaz de no decirme nada con tal de que yo siguiera tocándola. Acababa de hacerlo ahora mismo. Había estado sintiendo dolor todo ese rato que yo había estado sobre ella, pero no me había dicho nada, por supuesto.

- Sí, claro que te duele – murmuré, mirando hacia el otro lado a la vez que soltaba un suspiro descorazonado.

Levantó sus preciosos labios para sonreírme y llevó su mano a mi mejilla. Quería quitarme culpa y hacer que me sintiera mejor, sin embargo, nada más que sus dedos tocaron mi piel, se apartaron como si la misma estuviera llena de electricidad.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – pregunté, alarmado.

Iba a cogerle la mano para comprobar que no tenía nada, pero me di cuenta a tiempo y retiré la mía hacia atrás.

Ella misma la levantó para enseñármela con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me senté de frente, doblando las rodillas para apoyar los antebrazos.

- O sea, que ahora tienes este otro hechizo que hace que ya ni siquiera puedas hablar, y encima, si yo te toco, te quedas tiesa, y si me tocas tú, te da una descarga eléctrica. Esto es una tonteria – resoplé -. Malditos chupasangres…

Giré el rostro para mirarla. No me hacían falta sus palabras para darme cuenta de lo que tenía que estar pasando. Se la veía agotada, no físicamente, pero sí psicológicamente. Este año de separación había sido horrible, pero no sólo para mí. Nessie también había sufrido mucho, se notaba, y, encima, estos días, que tenían que haber sido felices por nuestro reencuentro, yo me había portado fatal con ella. Nessie había tenido que soportar una carga extra: el verme así, con esa estúpida rabia y ese rencor por algo que ella no había hecho, y, para colmo, no había podido contarme nada, decirme la verdad, eso tenía que haber sido muy frustrante y doloroso para ella.

Rechiné los dientes con más que rabia. Por una parte me sentía fatal conmigo mismo, estaba muy arrepentido por no haberme dado cuenta antes, por haberme dejado engañar de este modo, por haberme portado así con ella. Sí, ok, lo sé, había estado bajo la influencia de ese maldito hechizo, pero aún así, el que éste hubiera hecho efecto y yo hubiese sido un añadido para hacerle daño, me dolía como si me clavasen una espada en el hígado. Pero por otro lado el volcánico sentimiento de la ira y la cólera también comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en mi estómago. No sabía quién le había hecho algo así, pero iba a enterarme, y cuando eso sucediera, iría a buscarlos uno por uno para machacar sus asquerosas cabezas sin piedad. Juro que no quedarían de ellos ni los dientes.

Tuve que respirar bien hondo para conseguir dejar eso a un lado, al menos por el momento. Ahora estaba aquí con ella, por fin, después de pasarme un año sin verla, podía disfrutar de su compañía, y eso no me lo iba a quitar ningún estúpido hechizo. Además, no quería verla apenada, eso nunca, no podía soportar que estuviera así. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para animarla un poco, para que este mal rato pasara mejor, y para que estuviera lo mejor posible.

La hoguera estaba encendida, pero no era suficiente.

- Será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa encima – afirmé, levantándome -. Ahora ya no voy a poder arroparte con mi cuerpo calientito – le advertí, dedicándole una media sonrisa mientras caminaba por delante para dirigirme a la mochila.

Ella sonrió, contagiada, aunque pronto sustituyó esa sonrisa por un suspiro de desazón al repasarme.

Sí, claro, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Lo mismo que yo. Que había pasado un año sin vernos, sin besarnos, sin abrazarnos, sin tocarnos… y ahora no nos quedaba más remedio que aguantarnos y esperar. Maldita sea… ¡Sí, maldita sea mil veces! Y encima eso, no podíamos ni cogernos de la mano. Porque ya no era que no pudiésemos hacer el amor, eso ya era secundario, era que nos habíamos echado tanto de menos, teníamos tantas ganas de volver a sentirnos el uno al otro, aunque fuera con un beso, con cogernos de la mano, con lo que fuera, que esto iba a ser toda una tortura si se alargaba demasiado.

Me agaché para hurgar en la mochila y le cogí unos pantalones grises, una camiseta interior de lycra de manga larga, unos calcetines y un jersey de lana de color azul.

- Toma, ponte esto – y se lo pasé, levantándome -. Será mejor que te abrigues, la noche será fría.

Lo cogió, posándolo en el saco, y se puso de pie para ponerse los pantalones.

No pude evitar echarle un buen vistazo a ese cuerpo de diosa lleno de curvas esculturales. Rayos, rayos, rayos. ¡Malditos chupasangres! Y todo esto que nos habían hecho, esto de separarnos durante un año, me lo iban a pagar, eso lo juraba por mi vida.

Una vez más, tuve que respirar bien hondo.

Mientras ella se vestía, cogí su ropa húmeda y la extendí junto al fuego para que se secara. Hice lo mismo con sus botas, dirigiendo las plantas hacia las llamas para que se secasen por dentro uniformemente. Añadí unos leños más a la fogata, saqué el mapa de la mochila y me dirigí hacia el saco para sentarme junto a ella, que ya había terminado de vestirse y se había sentado dentro, tapándose con la tela superior.

Extendí el plano sobre mis piernas y le eché un vistazo.

- Bueno, esto no durará mucho más, mira, mañana llegaremos a ese sitio – declaré, señalándole el mismo con el dedo. Entonces, giré la cara para mirarla -. Dime una cosa, ¿seguro que allí podrás quitarte el hechizo? Porque como ahora se ha transformado en otro diferente…

Nessie se ladeó un poco y se estiró para coger la caja metálica, que reposaba junto a la mochila. La abrió, sonrió al ver su contenido, y la puso entre los dos.

Puaj, no quería ver esa asquerosidad de nuevo, pero, en fin, si ella me lo ponía ahí, era por algo, ¿no? Así que lo miré.

Los ojos casi se me caen en la misma caja cuando vi ese corazón.

Aquella extraña mancha oscura que cubría la mitad del órgano había desaparecido totalmente, ahora se veía limpio, bueno, eso sí, lleno de sangre, y seguía latiendo, vivo. Pero, entonces, me percaté de algo en lo que no me había fijado y mi boca se quedó colgando.

Observé con esa cara de tonto cómo ese corazón latía exactamente al mismo ritmo que el mío, incluso cuando el mío se aceleró, de la impresión, el corazón de la caja hizo lo mismo, clavando a la perfección cada uno de los pálpitos.

Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa.

La sangre que emanaba de ese corazón tenía una mezcla olfativa que me dejó aún más perplejo, si cabía, porque ya estaba al borde de un colapso cerebral. El corazón olía a mi sangre, pero también a la de Nessie. Sí, era una mezcla de los dos plasmas.

Necesité de un minuto para volver en mí, y cuando por fin lo hice, entendí por qué nunca había escuchado los latidos de ese corazón, ni por qué nunca había olido esa sangre. Los pálpitos quedaban mimetizados con los de mi propio corazón, y el olor no se distinguía en absoluto, puesto que la sangre de Nessie y la mía lo tapaban totalmente.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – inquirí, aún estupefacto.

Alcé los ojos para observar los suyos. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el corazón de la caja y después la llevó hasta mi pecho. Subió sus pupilas y las clavó en las mías, expectantes.

No me lo podía creer…

- ¿Es… estás diciendo que esto es mi… corazón? – me quedé boquiabierto.

Y sus ojos pestañearon una sola vez.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Mi… mi corazón? Pero si el mío estaba en su sitio… ¿no? Me toqué el pecho para corroborarlo, por si acaso. En fin, qué quieres, ya no me fiaba de nada.

Bajé la vista y lo miré de nuevo. Lo cierto es que su tamaño no se correspondía con el mío, pero latía de igual modo. ¿Sería de verdad? Llevé la mano hacia él para tocarlo, pero, de pronto, y de una forma súbita, Nessie agarró la caja y la apartó de mí, cerrando la tapa de un golpetazo seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo tocarlo? – le pregunté, extrañado.

Sus párpados se cerraron dos veces bajo aquel ceño adorablemente fruncido.

- Ok, ok, nada de tocarlo – acepté, retirando la mano.

Respiró, tranquila, y dejó la caja en su regazo.

Entonces, otra vez recordé aquellos horribles pinchazos que me habían dado en el corazón al poco de que ella desapareciera. Bueno, más que pinchazos, parecía como si alguien estuviera estrujándome el corazón. De repente, caí en algo, en algo relacionado con todo este tema de la magia. Claro, ahora me daba cuenta. Esos dolores no eran debidos a nuestra separación, que también podían haber sido, se debían a otra cosa, a algo relacionado con esta incómoda magia de los hechizos. Además, también estaba esa luz que había salido de la caja cuando noté esa brisa que limpiaba mi corazón. Sí, ahora todo cuadraba.

- Dime, ¿esto es como budú o algo así? ¿Magia negra o algo por el estilo?

Su rostro se iluminó y asintió con los ojos.

- Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo – murmuré para mí, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Luego, volví a mirarla -. Este corazón representa al mío, ¿no es así? Por eso te empeñaste en cogerlo del hielo, por eso te jugaste la vida – murmuré.

Su mirada bajó tímida durante un instante, y después la subió para pestañear una vez.

- Se lo quitaste a quien nos hizo esto – seguí con otro murmullo, enganchando mis ojos en los suyos -. Por eso te persiguen, ¿verdad? Estaban utilizando este corazón para sobornarte.

Sus preciosas pestañas bajaron una vez más y después se desplegaron hacia arriba para que esos ojazos se clavasen en los míos.

- ¿Sabes qué es por lo que me muero ahora mismo? – susurré, inclinándome hacia ella -. Por darte un beso.

Se inclinó hacia mí y nuestros rostros quedaron a un palmo. Nuestra respiración ya empezaba a agitarse mientras nuestros ojos ya se reclamaban mutuamente.

Dios, me moría por comerme esos labios…

- Pero no puede ser – terminé en voz alta, suspirando mientras me incorporaba de nuevo.

Nessie se irguió y frunció el ceño.

- No quiero hacerte daño – respondí a su pregunta muda.

De pronto, empezó a hacer unos gestos raros, parecía que estuviese protestando por algo, pero como no la entendía…

Si, si, esta situación no era para reírse, pero verla tan concentrada, gesticulando, me hizo gracia.

- ¿Tu padre no te ha enseñado el lenguaje de signos? – me burlé.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, aunque se rió con una risa que también era sorda. Cogió uno de los leños del suelo y me lo lanzó, riéndose.

Lo esquivé y yo también me reí.

- Ok, ok – sonreí -. ¡Uf! Qué carácter.

Me sacó la lengua y dejó la caja metálica en la mochila. Entonces recordé por qué antes la había puesto entre los dos. Lo había hecho cuando yo le había preguntado si, una vez que llegásemos a ese sitio de la montaña, se podría quitar el hechizo.

- ¿Ese corazón tiene algo que ver con que tu hechizo se pueda romper? – quise saber.

Su rostro se giró hacia mí, esperanzado, y guiñó los ojos una sola vez.

- Ajá – comprendí. Me quedé pensando un rato, a ver si encontraba más cuestiones que hacer, pero más o menos ya lo tenía todo claro -. Bueno, creo que ya está – terminé finalmente -. No tengo más preguntas, puede retirarse – bromeé, sonriéndole.

Ella me correspondió la sonrisa y me tiró otro palo. Palo que yo esquivé entre risas.

- Será mejor que durmamos – suspiré -. Mañana tendremos que darnos una buena paliza subiendo por la montaña, y no podremos parar mucho, ya sabes que esos chupasangres están buscándonos.

Sus párpados asintieron una vez.

Se tumbó, boca arriba, y se tapó con la parte superior del saco, ladeándose después para mirarme. Me eché a su lado, pero a una cierta distancia y, por supuesto, fuera del saco. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Pero Nessie es muy testaruda, bueno, como yo, es mi alma gemela, y se acercó a mí hasta que sólo nos separaban unos pocos centímetros. Levantó la vista y clavó esos ojazos de café en los míos, las llamas de la fogata se reflejaban en ellos. Eran tan preciosos…

- Si te acercas tanto, puede que nos toquemos accidentalmente por la noche y te haga daño – le advertí con un murmullo.

Era lo único que me salía al tenerla tan cerca.

Sin embargo, no me hizo caso. Me sonrió y siguió en el mismo sitio, bien cerca de mí.

Estuve a punto de decirle te quiero, pero retuve las palabras a tiempo y no las solté. ¿Y si le activaba otro hechizo? Aunque no hizo falta que las pronunciáramos. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro embobados durante horas, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista, casi nos acariciábamos con la mirada…

Hasta que el sueño nos venció y ambos nos dormimos.

El paisaje que se presentaba frente a mí no podía ser más bonito, la verdad. Desde la altura que la boca de la cueva me ofrecía, se podía ver una panorámica espectacular. Los altísimos picos que rodeaban al lago estaban totalmente cubiertos de nieve, y éste era una extensa explanada de un grueso cristal azulado.

Respiré ese aire fresco profundamente y lo solté, ya caliente, con alegría. Hoy era un día diferente para mí, duro, pero no por ello dejaba de ser esperanzador. Me había despertado de aquella pesadilla, y había descubierto que mi ángel seguía conmigo, eso era lo más importante.

Me metí en la cueva, caminando por ese pasillo natural, y llegué a lo que bien podría ser nuestra madriguera lobuna. Me reí de mi propio y malo chiste, y me recosté junto a mi ángel para ver cómo se despertaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que lo hizo, porque me quedé engatusado viendo cómo dormía. Tuve que reprimirme mucho para no pasar mis dedos por su hermoso rostro y su espectacular melena. Su semblante sostenía una media sonrisa, señal de que estaba soñando con algo bonito. Sentí la enorme tentación de poner su mano sobre mi mejilla para ver de qué se trataba, aunque no lo hice porque no quería hacerle daño y porque recordé que, con el hechizo, su don no funcionaba.

Sí, era tan hermosa, tan preciosa, tan dulce, tan maravillosa, tan bondadosa, tan tierna, tan risueña, tan alegre, tan valiente, tan cariñosa, tan todo... Una vez más, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del universo por estar con ella, aunque ahora, el haber estado tanto tiempo separados, lo amplificaba aún más.

Mi atención hacia ella llegó a su punto álgido cuando comenzó a abrir esos ojos poco a poco. A sus somnolientos párpados les costó levantarse, eso siempre me hacía gracia. Se movían lentos y torpes, luchando contra los restos del sueño para poder alzarse, pero al final siempre ganaban la batalla y se venían arriba.

Sus pupilas enseguida dieron con las mías.

- Buenos días, preciosa – le sonreí.

Su boca desplegó una enorme sonrisa y se incorporó un poco para quedarse recostada a mi lado.

¡Uf! ¡Con lo que me apetecía darle un buen beso! En cambio, tenía que aguantarme y conformarme con tenerla delante. Maldita sea.

- No tenemos huevos con beicon, ni tortitas, ni fresas para desayunar, así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cazar algo por aquí? – le propuse, sonriéndole -. Con eso nos servirá para todo el día.

Pestañeó una sola vez, manteniendo esa preciosa y blanca sonrisa.

- Ok, iré recogiendo todo esto.

Me levanté y empecé a coger esa ropa que ya había secado. Nessie se calzó las botas secas, se puso en pie, se estiró, se acicaló un poco el pelo, se abrigó con la chaqueta y me ayudó a guardarlo todo, eso sí, ambos con mucha precaución para no tocarnos.

Enroscamos el saco y la colchoneta, lo amarramos todo bien a la mochila y me puse la misma en la espalda para iniciar la ruta de hoy, la que esperábamos era nuestra última ruta.

Salimos de la cueva, bajamos esos peldaños de piedra y comenzamos nuestra andanza.

El terreno era bastante empinado y el paisaje cada vez tenía menos árboles, pero dimos con una de las últimas zonas boscosas de la montaña, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Cuando entramos en ese bosque, le pasé la mochila a Nessie para que la llevase ella y me desnudé, ya que iba a transformarme. Sus ojos me repasaron de arriba a abajo sin ningún tipo de tapujo y su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisita de satisfacción que a mí me encantó. Me reí y me agaché. Até los pantalones negros, la camiseta blanca y los zapatos a mi cinta de compromiso – Dios, qué bien sonaba eso ahora de nuevo –, y cambié de fase.

Ahora, con mi forma lobuna, podía ver el hechizo. Ya no era una telaraña, sino que pasaron a ser dos, una sobre la otra. La de abajo, la que ya tenía, seguía igual, pero la que ahora envolvía a ésta tenía dos centros, y ambos nacían en las manos.

Le hice una señal con la cabeza y empezamos a corretear entre los nevados abetos.

Mientras galopábamos, aproveché para conectarme con la manada.

_Quil, Embry, soy Jake, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Han localizado a esos chupasangres?_

_Hola Jake_, me saludó Quil a la vez que corría. _Sí, les pisamos los talones, lo que pasa es que son bastante escurridizos y aún no los hemos atrapado._

_Pero lo conseguiremos_, siguió Embry.

_¿Y dónde están?_, quise saber.

_Se dirigieron hacia allí en cuanto divisaron esa asquerosa humareda púrpura de sus compañeros_, empezó a explicarme Quil. _Acaban de empezar a subir la montaña, pero no te preocupes, ya les pisamos los talones, no tardaremos mucho en atraparlos._

_Y además contamos con la ayuda de los Cullen_, añadió Cheran.

_Bien_, aprobé. _¿Saben algo de Shubael y Matthew?_

_Están bien. Están en casa, reposando_, me anunció Leah desde La Push.

_Genial. Oye, ¿y cómo van las cosas por la tribu?_

_Pues, si te digo la verdad, demasiado bien_, me comunicó. _Esos chupasangres nómadas están dejando de venir, cada día llegan menos. Se ha debido de correr la voz de que somos invencibles y tienen miedo_, soltó ella con un tono un tanto presuntuoso.

_Bueno, pues mejor_, afirmé. Después, carraspeé. _Yo tengo que darles una noticia…_

Antes de que terminara de pensar lo que iba a decir, comenzaron a celebrarlo entre risas y un griterío mental, aunque los que se habían quedado en La Push también añadieron unos aullidos al viento. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo de Nathan cómo Alice y Jasper, que eran los que salían corriendo a su lado, se extrañaban y se sorprendían por esos gañidos que ellos no sabían interpretar.

_Jacob ya se ha dado cuenta de todo_, escuché que anunciaba Edward para el resto de los Cullen.

Cheran se fijó en cómo Bella abrazaba a su marido con alegría y cómo los dos se besaban, así que pude verlo, aunque también vi a través del resto de ojos cómo lo celebraban los demás miembros de la familia.

_Sí, sí, bueno, ya lo sé todo_, dije para Edward. _Aunque ustedes me tendrán que explicar varias cosas._

Podía escuchar su voz a través de los cuatro pares de orejas del grupo de Quil, cuatro altavoces diferentes que me lo retransmitían desde cuatro posiciones distintas. Era como tener un equipo de Home Cinema en la cabeza.

_Me alegro de oírte, Jacob._

_Sí, yo también_, admití.

_Nosotros tampoco podemos…_, su voz se cortó. _Estamos…_

_¿Ustedes también?_, inquirí sorprendido. _¿También estan hechizados?_

No me pudo contestar, claro.

_Y…_, el pensamiento de Quil también se quedó colgando.

_¿También ustedes?_, me quedé tan estupefacto, que hasta Nessie se dio cuenta de mi expresión y tuve que tranquilizarla con un gesto de la cabeza.

Esto era increíble. ¿Pero cómo es que estaban todos hechizados?

_¡Aj! Esto es un problema_, se quejó Cheran.

_Pues ahora Nessie tiene otro hechizo_, le comuniqué a Edward.

_Ya, nos lo temíamos_, afirmó él. _Luego te lo cuento todo, cariño_, le dijo a Bella, que debía de tener un mosqueo que no veas.

_Ahora no puede hablar_, chisté, _pero ahí no acaba la cosa, amigo, lo peor es que no puedo tocarla porque se queda tiesa como un palo y mi tacto le hace daño, y cuando ella me toca a mí, le da un calambre, como si mi piel la electrocutase o algo por el estilo._

_Tendrán que darse prisa para…_, otra vez su frase se le quedó atascada.

_Sí, ya, ya, lo sé_, seguí yo. _Tenemos que llegar a ese sitio con el corazón, ya estoy más o menos enterado._

_Estupendo_, sonrió él.

_¡Ahí están!_, gritó Quil, que ya podía ver a los chupasangres desde su posición al frente.

_Por supuesto, yo también pude verlos._ Era un grupo de unos ocho vampiros. Hice un cálculo mental y las cuentas me tranquilizaban bastante. Contando el grupo de Quil, que eran cuatro, más los Cullen, de los que faltaban Emmett y Rosalie, eran diez. Ocho contra diez.

_Bueno, los dejo para que se concentren. Ya me conectaré más tarde para ver cómo va la cosa, aunque ya veo que lo tienen bastante fácil._

_¡Esto está facil!_, rió Quil, ya lanzándose por uno.

Pude escuchar el alarido del chupasangres cuando mi primo se llevó su brazo por delante en el embuste.

_Ya veo, ya veo. En fin, estaremos en contacto._

_Sí, hasta luego_, se despidió Embry, ya que Quil estaba muy entretenido con su víctima, aunque él estaba a punto de arrojarse hacia otra de esas sanguijuelas.

_Hasta luego._

Y me desconecté.

Como había dicho Edward, teníamos que darnos prisa, no podíamos perder tiempo. Teníamos que cazar lo más rápido posible para encaminarnos enseguida hacia nuestra meta, ese círculo rojo que estaba marcado en el mapa.

Detecté el efluvio de varios animales y me dirigí hacia allí, seguido por Nessie, que lo detectó a la vez que yo.

Galopamos velozmente por ese bosque nevado, mirándonos ya con un poco de competitividad por ver quién cogía el más grande, atravesamos los enormes pinos que nos separaban de los efluvios y, por fin, un grupo de alces empezó a correr despavorido ante nuestra presencia.


	45. ¡¿Qué es esto! ¡¿Más magia! ¡Pues ya e

¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿MÁS MAGIA?!   
¡PUES YA ESTOY HARTO! :

El mapa lo ponía bien claro, sólo quedaban unos kilómetros para llegar a ese sitio de la montaña señalado con un círculo a rotulador rojo.

Nessie y yo ya habíamos desayunado alce y llevábamos toda la mañana caminando por esas empinadas pendientes llenas de nieve. Yo cargaba con la mochila y ella era muy ágil y resistente, para qué íbamos a negarlo, pero, aún así, el no poder cogerle de la mano ni siquiera para ayudarla un poco o para calentársela, me tocaba bastante las narices, la verdad.

- Según el mapa, el sitio ese queda detrás de aquella roca – declaré, observando el plano.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos con algo más de alivio e ilusión.

Me hizo una señal con las manos para que parase y me detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Se fue a mi espalda y abrió una de las cremalleras de la mochila. La cerró otra vez y se puso a mi lado, portando una fotografía que después me pasó para que la mirase.

Era la foto de una planta muy rara.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté.

Indicó sus ojos con los dedos para gesticular, señalando también a la fotografía. Después colocó la mano sobre la frente a modo de visera y fingió que observaba los alrededores.

Todo su lenguaje mímico me hacía mucha gracia, qué quieres que te diga, ya sé que no era para reírse, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como jugar a adivinar películas o algo así. Pero ella era adorable incluso haciendo esos gestos exagerados.

Sus preciosas cejas bajaron cuando ya vieron que se me escapaba una risita.

Carraspeé.

- Ok, Ok, me centro – afirmé, poniéndome más serio -. Veamos, ¿me dices que tenemos que buscar esta planta? ¿Es eso?

Nessie sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que asentía con los ojos.

- ¡Ja! ¡Soy un genio en esto! – exclamé, alzando los brazos hacia arriba mientras ella se reía con esa risa muda, contagiada por mi entusiasmo.

Ambos dimos un paso al frente para acercarnos e hicimos el amago de abrazarnos, pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y nos quedamos clavados en el sitio.

Rayos. Esto era un asco. Y encima ella se quedó con una carita que me rompía el corazón.

- No te preocupes, preciosa – dije, alegre -. Esto no durará nada. Mira, estamos casi en ese sitio, ¿lo ves? – le señalé el lugar donde nos encontrábamos ahora mismo, en el mapa. Después llevé mis ojos a los suyos para mirarla con certidumbre y confianza -. Sólo un par de kilómetros más y nos desharemos de este estúpido hechizo. Y entonces podremos abrazarnos y besarnos todo lo que queramos. Te juro que yo te besaré toda la tarde, nena, no vas a sentir los labios cuando termine – y mi boca se curvó aún más.

Y pensaba hacerlo, me moría por saborear esos labios sensuales y suaves.

Su sonrisa se amplió y simuló que escribía con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda hacía de papel.

- Sí, sí, tomas nota, ya lo sé – adiviné. Era fácil, esto me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y se resistía a querer hablar, aunque usaba su don. Menos mal que siempre habíamos tenido una especie de telepatía -. Bueno, pues vamos a buscar esa planta, cuanto antes, mejor – la insté, devolviéndole la fotografía.

Mi chica la cogió, se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca y comenzamos a andar por la densa nieve hacia aquella roca lejana.

- En serio, nena, si alguna vez ponen un concurso de adivinar pelis o algo así en la tele, tenemos que presentarnos. Lo ganaríamos todo, de veras – le sonreí.

Y ella me correspondió. Esa maravillosa y perfecta sonrisa suplía con creces todo este maldito hechizo por el que estábamos pasando. Y yo me esforzaba porque ella estuviera lo más animada posible. Estas pequeñas bromas parecían surtir efecto.

Seguimos nuestro pesado camino hacia esa enorme roca, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

- Dime, ¿esa planta sirve para quitar el hechizo? – le pregunté.

Sus ojos asintieron una vez para ratificármelo mientras otra sonrisa se desplegaba en su hermoso rostro de porcelana.

- Genial – sonreí yo también -. Lo que pasa es que, ¡uf!, nos va a costar un poco encontrarla entre toda esta nieve – me percaté, mordiéndome el labio. Su sonrisa se apagó. Genial, Jake… -. Pero no te preocupes, preciosa, contamos con el mejor excavador del planeta – afirmé con una sonrisa, señalándome. La suya volvió a resplandecer en su adorable rostro -. Espérate a verme en acción.

Su sonrisa se transformó en risa.

- Qué, ¿no me crees? Ya verás, ya. Estoy deseando llegar para demostrártelo.

Se rió otro poco más y continuamos peleándonos con la nieve para conseguir avanzar.

Eran un par de kilómetros, pero, entre las ganas que teníamos de que todo pasase de una maldita vez, y esa densa nieve que hacía el trayecto más pesado, la verdad es que nos parecieron cuatro.

Sin embargo, por fin, llegamos a esa dichosa roca, a ese punto marcado en el mapa. ¡Sí, por fin!

Lo celebramos saltando con los brazos en alto, igual que si hubiésemos coronado la cumbre o algo, pero es que para nosotros era casi lo mismo.

- ¡Uf, en serio! Cuando ganemos el viaje en uno de esos concursos de la tele, recuérdame que elijamos un destino que no tenga nieve ni nada por el estilo – bromeé, dejando la mochila sobre esa nívea superficie.

Nessie sacó la foto de su bolsillo entre risas y me la mostró, arqueando las cejas con incredulidad.

- ¿Sigues sin creerme? Ahora verás.

Me desnudé y dejé la ropa sobre la mochila. Nessie se quedó un poco perpleja al principio, pero luego enseguida comprendió lo que iba a hacer y aprovechó para echarme un buen vistazo antes de que me transformara.

Adopté mi forma lobuna y me puse a olisquear el terreno nevado. Lo primero era detectar las hierbas y plantas más comunes, y cuando diera con alguna que no me sonaba, ya tendría una pista para saber por dónde empezar a cavar.

Mientras olisqueaba, aproveché para conectarme con la manada, quería saber las últimas noticias.

_Quil, soy Jake, ¿cómo va todo?_

_Hola, Jake_, me saludó. _Bien. Tengo que decirte que ya hemos acabado con esos chupasangres, así que ya no tienen de qué preocuparse._

_Genial_, aprobé.

_Ah, y otra cosa que se me había olvidado decirte_, siguió. _El aquelarre de Denali, ese científico tarado y su mujer también están por aquí. Ellos también les han quitado de encima a otro grupo que los perseguía._

_¿Esos también están aquí?_, inquirí, sacando el hocico de la nieve, sorprendido.

Éste salió cubierto con un poco de nieve y a Nessie le hizo gracia. Me lo relamí para limpiármelo.

_Sí, están aquí, con los Cullen y nosotros_, asintió Embry.

Ahora que me fijaba, los cuatro pares de ojos de mis hermanos me mostraban a los Cullen y a ese grupo que me había dicho Quil. Estaban reunidos, charlando, parecían estar discutiendo algo, excepto Edward, que ya estaba poniendo la oreja hacia nuestra retransmisión.

_Guau. Bueno, pues diles a todos que Nessie y yo ya hemos llegado al sitio señalado en el mapa y que ahora estamos buscando la planta._

_¡Qué genial!_, exclamó Cheran. _¡Por fin se terminará este maldito…!_, su pensamiento se cortó, pero él siguió, _¡Podremos… todo lo que queramos!_

_¡Ay, no tarden mucho, vamos!_, suplicó Embry.

_Haré todo lo que pueda, ¿no te digo?_, protesté. _No es fácil dar con una planta tan pequeña que no he olido en la vida, entre esta capa de nieve._

Volví a hundir el hocico para seguir rastreando.

_Bueno, pues te dejamos que te concentres_, dijo Quil.

_Sí, eso, no lo entretengan_, intervino Nathan.

_Idiota, puedo hacerlo de sobra_, resoplé.

_Bueno, amigo, te dejamos tranquilo_, continuó Quil. _Nosotros iremos hacia allí dentro de un rato, cuando tu familia de vampiros termine de hablar._

Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero qué bien sonaba eso, aunque sólo por lo que implicaba, claro, es decir, que Nessie seguía conmigo.

De pronto, mis hermanos llevaron su atención hacia el grupo de vampiros. Eso hizo que sacara el hocico de la nieve otra vez y Nessie volviera a soltar una risilla.

Entonces, me fijé en Bella. Estaba realmente alterada, discutía con Eleazar, Kate y Tanya acaloradamente mientras su marido y Esme intentaban calmarla y sujetarla, ya que ella parecía querer echar a correr hacia alguna parte. También me fijé en Alice. Estaba ausente de todo ese alboroto, tenía los dedos en las sienes, concentrándose en algún tipo de visión.

Qué raro…

_Por cierto, ya que lo has mencionado, ¿de qué están hablando, si puede saberse?_, quise saber.

_¿Eh? Ah, verás, bueno, no te preocupes, ¿ok?_

Sólo esa frase ya me preocupaba…

_No pasa nada_, intervino Edward de repente, que se acercó a Quil como una verdadera exhalación. _Ustedes encuentren esa planta y haz todo lo que te indique Renesmee. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto._

_¿De qué resto?_, pregunté, ahora un poco malhumorado.

Algo me estaban ocultando, y no me gustaba nada.

_El grupo de Tanya ha detectado a otros vampiros de la…_, confesó a regañadientes, aunque su voz se quedó atascada y no pudo terminar la frase. _No están ahí arriba, están abajo, por eso tenemos que descender. Creemos que quieren tendernos una trampa, puesto que están escondidos. Lo más seguro es que quieran llevarse a Renesmee, por eso Bella está tan nerviosa._

_Pero no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo controlado_, siguió Quil.

_Eso sí, tenemos que darnos prisa. Tú preocúpate sólo de terminar con el… en fin, eso, y sigue las indicaciones de Renesmee_, repitió. _Emmett y Rosalie están ahí para escoltarlos, ellos los protegerán para que puedan bajar sin problemas._

_Pero si no están aquí_, protesté. _Y, además, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de protegernos?_, chisté. _Si lo dices por Nessie, lo veo bien, cuantos más seamos para protegerla, mejor, pero yo sé protegerme bien, ¿recuerdas?_

_Un momento, ¿dices que Em y Rose no están ahí?_, preguntó, extrañado, haciendo caso omiso del resto de mis protestas.

_No, aquí sólo estamos Nessie y yo_, le confirmé, mirando hacia los lados y olisqueando el aire. _Creía que iban a venir más tarde, ¿es que ya tenían que estar aquí?_

La sonrisa de Nessie se desvaneció y me hizo gestos, preocupada, para que le dijera qué estaba pasando. Negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no era nada.

_Estarán vigilando los alrededores, pero llegarán enseguida_, declaró, pasando también de mi segunda frase. _En fin, lo dicho. Preocúpate solamente de quitar ese…_

_Si, si_, asentí para ahorrarle el mal trago de quedarse sin voz.

_Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder_, instó a los de allí, poniéndose junto a Bella con rapidez para tomarla de la mano.

Y todos comenzaron a correr por la montaña, mis hermanos incluidos.

Me desconecté y me puse a olisquear entre la nieve de nuevo. Cuanto antes encontráramos esa planta y quitásemos este estúpido hechizo, mejor, porque me moría por besar a mi chica.

Fui escudriñando el terreno olfativamente por partes, como si de un arqueólogo de olores me tratase. No era difícil, la mayoría de la poca vegetación que existía en estas altitudes eran hierbajos de diferente naturaleza, pero que tenían un olor muy parecido a otras plantas que conocía. Hasta que, finalmente, di con un olor desconocido para mi nariz.

Saqué el hocico y me puse a escarbar con las patas delanteras, echando toda la nieve hacia atrás. No me di cuenta, y Nessie tuvo que apartarse, ya que le arrojé un poco sin querer. Se me escapó la risa y ella me regañó con la mirada mientras se limpiaba, aunque su boca sonreía.

Enseguida me concentré en mi búsqueda. Cavé lo más deprisa que pude, con mis pezuñas no era muy difícil sacar tanta nieve, así que en menos que canta un gallo, llegué a mi objetivo.

La planta sobrevivía a esas bajas temperaturas y a esa altitud, y se conservaba perfectamente.

Ladré para avisar a Nessie y ella se acercó corriendo. Me aparté para no tocarla, y dejé que ella desenterrase la planta, sus manos eran más delicadas que las mías. Mientras ella hacía eso, yo aproveché para adoptar mi forma humana. Me vestí y me aproximé a ella.

- Qué, ¿sabía cavar o no sabía cavar? – le recordé, sonriendo.

Noté cómo quería lanzarse a mis brazos para abrazarme, pero no nos quedó más remedio que aguantarnos, aunque sería por poco tiempo. ¡Sí, sí! Ella sonrió y asintió para darme la razón, pero se puso manos a la obra al instante, por supuesto.

Se acercó a la mochila y sacó la caja del corazón, la abrió y me la dio. Partió la planta a la mitad y la estrujó hasta que salió una gota de su savia, la cual cayó sobre ese corazón latiente. Después, tiró la planta al suelo.

- Vaya, con lo que me costó encontrarla – bromeé.

Nessie volvió a sonreírme y siguió con ese extraño ritual. No entendía nada, pero ella sabía lo que hacía, así que le seguí la corriente.

Alzó su mano y me instó a mí a hacer lo mismo, así que la levanté, sujetando la caja con la otra. Entonces, se mordió un dedo, produciéndose un corte, y dejó caer la sangre sobre el corazón. Supe qué tenía que hacer en cuanto me miró.

- ¿Yo también?

Sus ojos pestañearon una sola vez, ya con algo de prisa y ansia. Ya me estaban reclamando para besarme.

- Pero yo no tengo esa dentadura tan…

No me dejó terminar la frase, acercó su boca a mi dedo con rapidez y, soportando el calambrazo…

- Ay – me hizo una muesca con sus dientes, retirándose hacia atrás velozmente.

Lo malo es que mi herida se cerraba casi instantáneamente, así que, cuando quise darme cuenta y coloqué el dedo por encima del corazón, la sangre ya no brotaba.

Nessie no esperó a que dijese nada, volvió a morderme con rapidez, pero esta vez fui yo quien retiró la mano de su boca, no quería que soportase ningún dolor más, y sacudí el dedo sobre el corazón para que la sangre cayese en él.

Sólo una gota pudo salir antes de que la herida se cerrase, y ésta cayó sobre ese ya sangriento órgano a una velocidad que a mí me pareció extremadamente lenta.

Y entonces, mis ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas cuando vi cómo mi gota buscaba su sangre para mezclarse. En cuanto esto sucedió, una luz brillante y cegadora emanó del corazón y acto seguido éste ardió en llamas, aunque la combustión solamente duró un instante. El corazón quedó reducido a un simple polvillo marrón.

Pero esto no fue todo. Si mis párpados ya no podían estar más arriba, lo siguiente casi hace que mis ojos salieran volando. Tres luces refulgentes salieron de Nessie. Aparecieron en sus manos y en su boca y salieron disparadas hacia fuera como si fuesen estrellas fugaces, perdiéndose en el viento hasta que desaparecieron.

Ya sabía lo que era, eran los dos hechizos en forma de telaraña. Y, ¡sí, aleluya!, por fin se habían roto.

- Jake… - murmuró, sonriéndome con felicidad.

Sí, ahora iba a besarla como nunca antes.

Nos abalanzamos para abrazarnos, pero, de pronto, una fuerza extraña tiró de ella y salió despedida de espaldas.

- ¡NOOOOO! – grité.  
- ¡JAKE! – chilló, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí mientras era arrastrada por la nada.  
- ¡NESSIE! – voceé, echando a correr hacia ella.

Un encapuchado con una casaca negra la estaba llevando hacia él con algún tipo de don que le debía de permitir atraer cuerpos y objetos con las manos. ¿De dónde había salido?

No me hizo falta ni buscarlo, el fuego de mi interior apareció súbitamente y lo llevé por toda mi columna vertebral. Éste comenzó a recorrer toda mi espalda con furia y me lancé hacia delante para transformarme en plena carrera.

Sin embargo, mi forma lobuna no entró en fase y me caí en la nieve casi de bruces, con mis manos humanas hundiéndose en esa fría y nívea superficie.

¡¿Qué rayos era esto?! ¡¿Otro maldito hechizo?! ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡HARTO! ¡NADIE ME SEPARARÍA MÁS DE ELLA!

Me levanté instantáneamente para ir por Nessie, aunque ese encapuchado consiguió atraparla, aprisionándola por detrás con sus sucios y asquerosos brazos.

- ¡NO LA TOQUES! – grité, rugiéndole con cólera a la vez que seguía corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas.  
- ¡JAKE! – chilló ella, intentando zafarse -. ¡No puedo transformarme, y la pulsera no funciona!

Ya no le dio tiempo a decir más, el encapuchado salió disparado, llevándosela con él y comenzó una carrera vertiginosa para descender la montaña.

- ¡NESSIE! – rugí.

Mis dos piernas humanas no corrían lo mismo que mis cuatro patas, pero me daba exactamente igual. Lo seguiría al fin del mundo, donde fuera, y tarde o temprano daría con ese asqueroso encapuchado.

Tres presencias se colocaron a mi lado, saliendo también de la nada.

Iba a lanzarme contra ellas, ya me daba igual contra quién tuviera que luchar, ella era lo primero y más importante para mí, e iba a salvarla como fuese, pero cuando giré el rostro, vi que eran Emmett, Rosalie y otro chupasangre que no conocía.

- ¡Súbete! – me dijo Emmett, señalándose la espalda.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco o qué?

- No pienso subirme a tu espalda – protesté.

Era humillante.

- ¿Prefieres que te lleve en brazos, cariño? – bromeó.  
- ¡¿Cómo pueden perder el tiempo con bromitas en un momento como este?! – nos regañó la Barbie.

Rayos, odiaba reconocerlo, pero la rubia tenía razón, aunque yo no estaba de broma. Nessie era lo más importante, y si llegábamos antes conmigo en la espalda de Emmett…

- ¡Arg, está bien! – acepté a regañadientes, ya pegando un salto para encaramarme a su espalda.

Me enganché como pude y él me sujetó con los brazos.

- Así me gusta, lobo – se mofó.  
- No te emociones demasiado – le advertí con un poco de retintín ácido -. Y sobretodo, no te acostumbres.  
- Vaya por Dios, qué pena – siguió, imitando la voz de una mujer, que, por cierto, no le salía nada mal.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y los tres pegaron un acelerón supersónico en el que no me caí hacia atrás de puro milagro.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?! – protesté enérgicamente.  
- Quitándonos a unos pelmazos de encima – respondió Em -. Pero ese vampiro de capucha se nos escapó. No pudimos llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera para avisarte. Al parecer, estaban al tanto de todo y nos han tendido una trampa a todos. Tampoco hemos podido avisar a Edward, aquí no hay cobertura.  
- Si, ya lo sé. Malditas nuevas tecnologías – resoplé -. ¿Y quién es este? – quise saber, sin quitarle ojo al frente.

Rayos. Ya lo habíamos perdido de vista.

- Es Ezequiel – me aclaró Rosalie -. Es mago, y nos está ayudando.

Le eché un vistazo de reojo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues si es mago, que me quite este maldito hechizo que hace que no me pueda transformar.  
- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso – me contestó, muy cortés para lo borde que yo había sido con él, la verdad.

Pero es que estaba de los nervios, y estaba de hechizos, de magia y de todas estas cosas raras hasta los mismísimos… bueno, hasta las narices.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No dices que eres mago?  
- Solamente tú tienes el poder de terminar con todo esto – me aclaró -. Todos los hechizos han sido eliminados al destruir el corazón, pero, esa misma acción, ha hecho que se desatase en ti un hechizo encadenado que se encarga de dejarte sin poder, aunque sólo es temporal. Razvan lo tiene todo pensado para poder casarse con Renesmee y así invertir la profecía.  
- Espera, espera, espera – intervine, mirando en todo momento a mi horizonte para buscar a Nessie. Había dado demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, pero algo resaltó en su frase entre todo aquel barullo de palabras que mi agitado cerebro ya estaba intentando procesar -. ¿Has dicho Razvan? ¿Y se quiere casar con Nessie?

Mi furia cada vez crecía más.

- Razvan también es mago, y es el culpable de todo esto – me desveló Emmett -. Él fue quien secuestró a Nessie y la tuvo encerrada durante casi un año. Bueno, él y dos magos más: Nikoláy y Ruslán.  
- ¿Que la tuvo encerrada… durante un año? – me quedé atónito.  
- Sí, en su castillo de Bulgaria – siguió -. Nosotros estuvimos hechizados todo ese tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta – sus dientes rechinaron -. Hasta que Alice descubrió toda la verdad. Fue entonces cuando fuimos a buscarla y la rescatamos.

Volví a sentir el fuego en mi columna, pero esta vez, fue rápido y fulminante, como una explosión. No podía creerme lo que le habían hecho a mi ángel, todo lo que pensaba que ella había sufrido se quedaba corto. ¿Encima de haberla hechizado, la habían tenido encarcelada en un castillo? ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido?!

Ya no pude pararlo, mi cólera era demasiado contundente e irrefrenable. La habían encerrado una vez y ahora se la estaban llevando de nuevo. Ese Razvan quería casarse con ella, el muy osado, y yo no lo iba a permitir, JAMÁS. ¡JAMÁS!

Sentí una energía tremenda, una energía que emanaba de mí desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Me recorrió entero, de la cabeza a los pies, y supe con total certeza de qué se trataba. Era mi poder espiritual, que se presenciaba ante mí con total claridad y explotó en mi cabeza, apoderándose de mí completamente.

- Ha empezado – habló el mago -. Su poder espiritual está empezando a emerger del todo, puedo sentirlo.

Pues sí, ahora lo sabía.

Ya no me asustaba por nada, esto ya lo había experimentado una vez, sólo que en aquella ocasión, yo estaba en mi forma lobuna, y ahora seguía siendo humano.

Comencé a ver las almas que me rodeaban, tres doradas capas que refulgían en sus correspondientes cuerpos. Pero había más. Podía escuchar a mi manada perfectamente, aunque yo estaba desconectado y ellos no me oían a mí.

También noté lo que apresaba mi cuerpo, y lo vi. Era otra telaraña negruzca, me envolvía y me apretaba, estrangulando a mi espíritu de Gran Lobo para que no pudiera salir del todo. Intenté quitármela, llevando mi círculo de luz brillante hacia el exterior, sin embargo, la telaraña era muy elástica, se hinchaba hacia fuera como si fuera de goma, adoptando la forma redondeada de mi luz y no dejaba que ésta se extendiera más allá.

¡Rayos, rayos!

Lo intenté varias veces más, pero era imposible.

- No te preocupes – me dijo ese tal Ezequiel de repente -. Ese hechizo solamente durará unas cuantas horas, aunque puede retener tu poder, no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para aguantar mucho más. Tu poder espiritual acabará rompiéndolo. Razvan lo sabe, es por eso que tiene tanta prisa para casarse con Renesmee.  
- ¡Pues hay que darse prisa! – mascullé, apretando los hombros de Emmett.  
- Tienen una avioneta preparada ahí abajo, Rose, Ezequiel y yo la hemos visto – reveló Emmett.  
- ¡¿Una avioneta?!  
- Quieren irse a Bulgaria – me anunció.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé, furioso -. ¡Ni hablar!

_¡Quil, ¿dónde demonios estan?!_, quise saber.

_¡Estamos subiendo! ¡Nos habían tendido una trampa!, a buenas horas… ¡Escucha…!_

_¡Si, ya lo sabemos todo!_, le corté. _¡Escucha tú! ¡Se han llevado a Nessie y estamos bajando, así que busquen a un encapuchado que va de negro, él es quien la tiene!_

Pero, entonces, mis cuatro lobos aparecieron a lo lejos, acompañados por los Cullen y los de Denali, más dos individuos más que por la silueta me parecían Louis y Monique.

_¡Hey, amigo, te veo!_, exclamó. _Pero, un momento, ¿estás en tu forma humana?_

_¿Cómo es eso?_, preguntó Embry, extrañadísimo.

_¿Qué dices?_, dudó Cheran.

_¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicar nada!_

Todos llegamos los unos a los otros con rapidez, aunque nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hacia abajo y ellos pasaron a acompañarnos.

- ¡¿Dónde está Renesmee?! – quiso saber Bella.  
- El encapuchado se la ha llevado – le comuniqué, rechinando los dientes.  
- ¡No ha pasado por aquí, si no, nos hubiéramos topado con él! – se percató Jasper.  
- ¡No están muy lejos! – intervino Alice -. ¡Todavía no me duele mucho la cabeza!

Pero algo ya le dolía, eso era mala señal, aunque no lo dije en voz alta, para no preocupar más a Bella.

- ¡Están de camino hacia la avioneta! – reveló Rose.  
- ¡¿Qué avioneta?! – saltó Bella -. ¡Edward! – exigió saber.

El vampiro miró con ojos dudosos a su esposa, aunque finalmente suspiró y accedió a contárselo.

- Se la llevan a Bulgaria – le desveló -. Lo tienen todo preparado allí para la ceremonia, en una vieja iglesia. Es lo único que he podido ver en la mente del encapuchado, antes de que desapareciera.  
- ¡¿Desapareciera?! – repetí, neurótico perdido.  
- Hace un momento, mientras estábamos subiendo, podía oírlo, aunque lejanamente – explicó, observando a Bella con prudencia a la vez que apretaba su mano para tranquilizarla -. Pero ahora ya no lo oigo. Por eso nos despistamos y llegamos hasta aquí.

De repente, se escucharon unos motores.

- ¡Es la avioneta! – rugí -. ¡La han puesto en marcha!  
- ¡Vamos! ¡El sonido viene de allí! – exclamó Carlisle.

Volamos a toda velocidad hacia la fuente de ese ruido, pero no nos dio tiempo a llegar.

- ¡NESSIE! – grité con furia y rabia.

Salté de la espalda de Emmett para abalanzarme hacia allí con cólera.

- ¡Jake! – chilló Bella.

Sin embargo, la avioneta pasó sobre nuestras cabezas, rumbo hacia cualquier parte.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! – rugí sin dejar de correr, tapando el mismo grito de Bells.  
- ¡Al aeropuerto! – voceó Edward, ya iniciando la carrera hacia allí -. ¡Esa avioneta no puede llegar a Bulgaria! ¡Tienen que coger otro avión, vamos!  
- ¡Vamos, Jake, sube! – dijo Emmett, colocándose delante de mí para que lo hiciera.

Me encaramé a su espalda de un salto y todo el grupo comenzó a volar hacia la base de la montaña para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Sí, ese Razvan me las iba a pagar… Mi fuego interior todavía no se había apagado, aún le quedaba algo por explotar, lo sabía, lo sentía, y lo reservaría para matarlos a todos.

Mi Nessie, mi ángel, ya voy, iré al fin del mundo a buscarte.


	46. Ella, ella, ¡ella!

ELLA, ELLA, ¡ELLA! :

- ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! – voceé con todas mis ganas, preso de esta locura que ya empezaba a dominarme por completo.  
- Por favor, Jacob, sosiégate un poco – intentó calmarme Edward, empujando mis hombros hacia abajo para que me sentase de nuevo mientras miraba la puerta entreabierta de la cabina de los pilotos.

Pero a mí me importaba un comino lo que pensaran, porque cuantas más cosas me contaban en ese avión privado que habían alquilado los Cullen, más malo me ponía. Sólo pensar en que Nessie había estado encerrada casi un año entero, en que le habían robado casi doce meses de su vida, en que la habían estado chantajeando conmigo todo ese tiempo, en que ella había estado sufriendo por mí y por ella misma, en que ese asqueroso malnacido había estado acosándola… hacía que mi sangre hirviera como si fuese la lava de un volcán.

No podía creerme que ese malnacido de Razvan y compañía hubieran conseguido escapar, pero lo cierto es que, por más que habíamos corrido, ellos habían llegado primero al aeropuerto con esa avioneta y habían alquilado otro avión privado para largarse a Bulgaria con mi ángel.

¡Maldita sea!

Pero no pensaba rendirme, iría tras ellos hasta el mismísimo infierno para recuperarla, lo juraba, ¡lo juraba!

Jasper ponía cara de concentración, pero daba lo mismo. Podía ver esa niebla que emanaba de él, y cómo ésta intentaba meterse por todos mis poros para tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos eran en vano, su don no conseguía traspasar mi círculo de luz, y eso que estaba atrapado en esa maldita telaraña que lo retenía.

Sí, notaba cómo mi poder espiritual se iba apoderando de mí mismo, estaba ansioso por salir completamente, bufaba y resollaba dentro de mi ser, desbocado, pero, ¡maldita sea!, yo no sabía cómo sacarlo todo fuera, y por más que intentaba llevarme esa telaraña de alli, no era capaz.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo conseguiría, sólo tenía que esperar un poco, dejar que mi espíritu de Gran Lobo me guiase, sólo faltaba un poco más para mi venganza, sí, eso lo juraba por mi vida, en cuanto tuviera a esos desgraciados delante…

- ¡Los aniquilaré, lo juro, LO JURO! – terminé con voz creciente, apretando los dientes con ira.  
- Jacob, por favor, estás poniendo más nerviosa a Bella – me pidió Edward, rechinando la dentadura también.

Me fijé en mi amiga y me arrepentí enseguida de haber gritado eso en voz alta. Su rostro estaba fijo en la pequeña ventanilla y no hacía más que morderse el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. Bueno, en realidad, no parecía haber prestado mucha atención a mis gritos.

- Lo siento – me disculpé, llevándome la mano al pelo para aplacar mi propia ansiedad a la vez que tomaba asiento.  
- Todos estamos muy nerviosos, pero todo saldrá bien – intervino Carlisle, usando ese tono comedido que utilizaba para todo.  
- Los atraparemos a tiempo – dijo Em, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Observé a mis hermanos de manada. Los cuatro estaban sentados frente a mí, mirando por la ventanilla en completo silencio, con los brazos cruzados, y sus semblantes de concentración lo decían todo. Esto ya era algo personal para ellos también, pues Nessie formaba parte de nuestra enorme familia, y, encima, yo era su Gran Lobo, para ellos era toda una ofensa. Aunque los Cullen ya los habían puesto al corriente durante estos días, todavía estaban algo impresionados por todo este tema de la profecía y ese despliegue de mi poder espiritual, cosa de la que yo me había enterado hacía sólo un rato.

Seguía viendo las auras de todo el mundo, incluso otros sentimientos como miedo, enfado, incertidumbre…, y otros que jamás había visto pero que reconocía a la perfección. Era como si estuviese en mi forma lobuna, pero sin estarlo. Ok, ya estaba acostumbrado a jugar con esto mientras luchaba contra los chupasangres que venían a visitarnos a La Push, sin embargo, caminar por un aeropuerto lleno de gente, donde todos y cada uno tienen sentimientos y almas de diferente naturaleza, no es nada cómodo. Podía ver cómo un hombre se despedía de su mujer y de su hija pequeña por viaje de negocios y ese vaho violeta que rezumaba proclamaba a voces que le era infiel. O cómo un individuo entraba en una tienda del complejo acompañado de su alma malva para robar. ¿Y qué tenía que hacer yo? ¿De qué me servía ver todo esto? Y lo peor es que no sabía cómo detener esto, ¿es que ahora iba a estar obligado a ver con esta dimensión para siempre? Porque no me importaba ver así en mi forma lobuna, es más, era muy, muy útil, pero, claro, mientras luchaba junto a mis hermanos, pero en mi forma humana, ¿de qué me servía? En fin, esto era lo que menos me preocupaba en estos momentos, aunque era realmente incómodo.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en Bella. Esme estaba junto a ella, frotándole los brazos sin parar para relajarla, pero ella seguía rezumando ese vaho naranja que estaba bastante cerca del rojo, no había dejado de soltarlo desde que nos habíamos subido a este avión. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Y algo me decía que tenía que ver con esa discusión con el aquelarre de Denali hacía ya unas horas, en la montaña.

Edward ya me miró mal antes de levantarme, seguramente no quería que la alterase, pero no le hice ni caso. Esme se percató de mis intenciones y me cedió el asiento, poniéndose en el del extremo. Me cambié de sitio y me senté junto a Bella, haciendo que Edward suspirase, algo cabreado.

- ¿Estás así por lo que pasó en la montaña? – le pregunté.

Giró el rostro para mirarme y su vaho cambió de color, pasando a ser de un rosa pálido, señal de que estaba muy preocupada, aunque no sólo por Nessie, sino por mí también.

Me cogió de la mano, con esa piel que congelaría hasta la misma nieve, las entrelazó y me besó en el dorso, bajando ese nudo de dedos entremezclados para apoyarlos en el medio de los dos asientos.

- No me escucharon – cuchicheó, ahora enfadada de nuevo.  
- ¿No te escucharon? – fruncí el ceño, extrañado.  
- No estaba claro lo que la guardia de Razvan iba a hacer – intervino Edward, sentándose frente a nosotros, junto a Louis, que lo seguía todo con mucha atención -. Parecía una trampa, y encima Alice no conseguía ver nada debido a la influencia de los metamorfos.

Los ojos de mis cuatro compañeros oscilaron para clavarse en él con un poco de molestia, aunque enseguida regresaron al cristal de la ventanilla.

- Era evidente que si estaban abajo, tan lejos de Renesmee y Jake, era porque querían despistarnos – alegó ella -. Y nosotros caímos en su trampa de verdad como idiotas.  
- Estaban escondidos y creíamos que Tanya los había visto por casualidad, pensábamos que iban a atacar desde abajo para tendernos una emboscada – se defendió él -. Además, esa avioneta ya estaba ahí antes de que llegásemos a esas montañas, puesto que ninguno de nosotros escuchó ruido de motor alguno hasta que arrancó para llevarse a nuestra hija. Esto ya lo tenían planeado desde el principio, la trampa ya nos la tendieron en cuanto le contamos todo a los metamorfos y luchamos contra su guardia en La Push.  
- Razvan no podía vernos con la piedra de Ezequiel, así que aquellos vampiros que se escaparon de allí debieron de contárselo todo, por supuesto – agregó Jasper, que estaba sentado junto a Alice, intentando aliviarle esos dolores de cabeza.  
- Seguramente este era su último plan – intervino Eleazar, que se giró desde su sitio para hablar con nosotros -. Primero intentaron detenernos por todos los medios, sin embargo, ya estaban bien preparados por si tenían que utilizar este plan urgente de fuga, y así ha sido.  
- Esta era la última oportunidad para Razvan, y no es tonto, la ha aprovechado – afirmó el chupasangre mago.  
- Bueno, ¿y por qué nadie me avisó, eh? – bufé, indignado -. Hubiera tomado más medidas y, mientras ustedes vigilaban a esa escoria por ahí abajo, yo me hubiese encargado de proteger a Nessie aquí arriba, por si acaso.  
- No me escucharon – repitió Bella, mirando por la ventanilla de nuevo.  
- Está bien, tienes razón – aceptó Edward -, nos equivocamos, no sabíamos que nos estaban tendiendo una trampa, creíamos que Renesmee y Jacob estarían a salvo, que bastaría con que Emmett y Rosalie los escoltaran, pero no fue así – lamentó, llevándose la mano a la cara para restregársela con pesar.  
- Edward, cariño, no te estoy echando la culpa a ti – declaró Bella, ahora con preocupación, soltando mi mano para cambiarse de sitio.

Louis se levantó para cederle su asiento y se sentó en el de al lado, justo enfrente de Esme.

- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta – lamentó Edward.

Bells se sentó junto a él y se acurrucó en su brazo.

- No fue culpa tuya, fue una decisión común en la que todos participamos – afirmó ella.  
- Lo que no sabíamos es que ese encapuchado iba a estar allí – admitió Kate -, si no, nos hubiéramos organizado mejor y no se hubiesen podido llevar a Nessie.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se quejó la Barbie desde su asiento, ofendida -. Nosotros no estábamos presentes en ese momento porque escuchamos unos ruidos y fuimos a investigarlo. Nos encontramos a un grupo de la guardia de Razvan, entre los que estaba ese encapuchado, y tuvimos que luchar para que nada estorbase a Nessie y a su perro.  
- Un respeto, rubia, es el Gran Lobo – saltó Quil, mirándola con enfado.

Ella le siseó con petulancia.

- Si nos hubiesen avisado… - se quejó Tanya.  
- ¿Con qué? ¿Con un aullido? Porque no había cobertura ahí arriba – le cortó Emmett, que estaba junto a Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados.  
- Les dijimos que lo mejor era que dos de nosotros estuviéramos con Em y la Barbie, y nadie nos hizo caso – chistó Embry, haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

Rosalie también le siseó a él.

Entonces, se armó una algarabía tremenda de voces que protestaban por varios sitios y de vahos que rezumaban con distintas tonalidades, que iban del naranja más claro hasta el más oscuro, casi rojo, excepto Esme y Carlisle y la pareja francesa, que se mantenían completamente al margen y rezumaban un vaho de color verde, señal de tranquilidad absoluta.

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! – bramé, furioso. Todos cerraron la boca al instante -. ¡Quiero saber por qué demonios nadie me avisó de nada!  
- Repito que creíamos que estarian a salvo, que el peligro estaba abajo, donde íbamos a ir nosotros, que bastaría con que Emmett, Rosalie y Ezequiel los escoltaran y que llegarian cuando todo se hubiese terminado. Teníamos pensado contartelo entonces, no era necesario preocuparse antes para nada – se defendió Edward -. Además, no ibas a poder protegerla tampoco.  
- Si, ahora lo entiendo todo. Sabian que en cuanto destruyéramos ese dichoso corazón, yo no podría transformarme, y en vez de decírmelo, me lo ocultaron – le eché en cara.  
- Yo quería decírtelo, pero no me dejaron – me secundó Bella, mirando con ojos acusadores al resto.  
- Si se lo hubiésemos dicho, ya sabes lo que hubiera hecho Jacob – le respondió Edward con tranquilidad -. No hubiese destruido el corazón, para poder proteger a Renesmee, y era totalmente necesario, Bella. Si no hubieran terminado con él, Jacob perdería todo su poder para siempre.

Bella frunció los labios, dándose cuenta de la situación, y volvió la vista hacia el frente, dándole la razón a su marido.

- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.  
- Ese corazón fue creado para autodestruirse al cumplirse un año de su existencia – empezó a explicarme el chupasangre mago -. El objetivo de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán era que lo hiciese estando lleno de odio, para que tú murieses, pero el odio no hizo efecto en ti, sólo se cubrió de rencor, y el corazón fue purificado por ti mismo en cuanto te diste cuenta de toda la verdad. En cuanto tu propio corazón se purificó, el creado por ellos también lo hizo.

››No obstante, el hechizo no se basaba sólo en eso, Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán no son tontos. No le dijimos nada a Renesmee, para no preocuparla más, ya había sufrido bastante – tuve que coger una buena bocanada de aire para que mi cólera no volviese a dominarme, porque sólo pensar en todo lo que mi ángel había sufrido, me volvía loco -, pero si no destruian ese corazón antes de ese ciclo de un año, aun estando limpio, éste se autodestruiría igualmente. Por supuesto, no morirías, como era el primer objetivo de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, pero ellos lo tenían todo muy bien atado. Hace precisamente un año que empezó tu segundo hechizo, el hechizo del corazón, el cual se desató en cuanto el primer hechizo te hizo creer aquellos embustes; justo hoy se cumplía el año del ciclo, por eso a estas alturas el hechizo ya era muy fuerte, puesto que ha ido cogiendo fuerza a lo largo de estos doce meses, ese corazón se ha ido alimentando del tuyo, por decirlo de alguna manera, ha ido robando, succionando parte de tu poder espiritual, y su autodestrucción sería suficiente para que también se llevara todo tu poder espiritual, sería como un cataclismo, una reacción en cadena, incluso ya no podrías volver a transformarte nunca más.  
- Ya sabes lo que significaría eso, Jacob – siguió Edward, mirándome con gravedad.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Volvería a ser un chico normal, un humano completo, y cuando ya pasase cierto tiempo sin transformarme, mi cuerpo comenzaría a seguir las pautas de uno humano, es decir, empezaría a envejecer a un ritmo humano, y Nessie, mi Nessie… ella no envejecería a mi ritmo… Y sabía de sobra lo que ella haría cuando yo me muriese y ella siguiese siendo joven… Ella querría venirse conmigo al otro mundo…

Apreté los dientes y tragué un buen trago de saliva para no seguir pensando en ese tema.

Ahora empezaba a comprender aquello que Nessie me intentaba explicar en la cueva sobre el primer hechizo y ese otro que decía que seguía teniendo, por eso yo no me notaba nada raro, claro, qué idiota, porque no se refería a que tuviese otro hechizo, sino que intentaba explicarme que teníamos que destruir ese corazón.

- El corazón tenía que destruirse hoy, y sólo podía hacerse como le indiqué a Renesmee, para que eso no sucediera – continuó el mago, ratificando mis pensamientos -. Sabíamos que esto iba a desencadenar este hechizo que iba a privarte de la metamorfosis, lo que no sabía es que también iba a ser capaz de retener tu poder espiritual, por eso me confié, pero, en fin, como ya te expliqué, sólo es temporal, y destruir el corazón de la manera en que lo hicieron era totalmente necesario para evitar que te quedases sin poder para siempre, y también para romper el resto de hechizos. La pulsera de compromiso de Renesmee también ha perdido su poder momentáneamente, pues está conectada a ti, tú eres quién la dota de poder, pero lo recuperará en cuanto lo hagas tú. Razvan no tiene poder comparable al tuyo, y solamente puede retener tu poder espiritual unas horas, antes de que éste explote del todo en ti. Si ha conseguido que el hechizo encadenado te haga efecto, ha sido porque eres demasiado inexperto, todavía no sabes manejar todo tu poder de Gran Lobo, ahora lo sé. La profecía está a punto de cumplirse, y tu poder está aumentando, está muy cerca de emerger del todo. Él lo sabe, por eso se ha dado tanta prisa por llevarse a Renesmee. Y la prueba ya la tenemos delante, ya has empezado a notar el cambio en ti.

››Para empezar, tu poder espiritual se ha manifestado siendo tú humano, es por eso que puedes escuchar los pensamientos de tu manada y ver en esa otra dimensión sin ser un lobo. Sin embargo, esto sólo es un mecanismo de defensa de tu espíritu de Gran Lobo – mi boca se iba quedando colgando por momentos, en cambio, mis hermanos sonreían orgullosos. Cuarteto de idiotas -. Has sido privado de transformarte en lobo por la magia negra, y tu espíritu de Gran Lobo buscará todos los medios posibles para que eso vuelva a ser posible, puesto que ese poder sólo puede ser utilizado y controlado como lobo, así debe ser, tu espíritu es el de un lobo, el Gran Lobo. Tu poder espiritual ya está actuando ahora mismo contra ese hechizo encadenado, pero, mientras, te permitirá usar su poder temporalmente hasta que puedas volver a transformarte. Ese es uno de los cambios que habrá en ti.

››Ahora bien, si dejaras de transformarte por cualquier otra razón distinta a la magia, por una imposición física, por ejemplo, ya sea por tu propia voluntad o por algo ajeno, tu espíritu de Gran Lobo no podría actuar, puesto que el problema sería algo físico, no espiritual. Esto tienes que tenerlo siempre muy en cuenta. Tu espíritu de Gran Lobo sólo actúa en el mundo espiritual y etéreo, lo terrenal lo deja para tu fuerza de guerrero nato. No obstante, esto no debe llevarte a engaño o decepción, puesto que todo ser tiene alma, incluidos los vampiros, y esto te dota de un grandísimo e inigualable poder, ya que tú puedes ver esas almas, puedes manipularlas, puedes destruirlas.

- ¡Ja! – rió Cheran con una satisfacción un tanto maléfica -. ¡Podrás matar a mil chupasangres solamente barriendo sus almas, amigo!  
- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó Embry entre risas mientras los cuatro lo celebraban chocando los puños.  
- No es tan fácil – aclaró el mago -. Todo requiere su técnica, y lleva tiempo aprenderla y manejarla correctamente.

Idiotas. Los cuatro tosieron para recomponerse un poco.

- Habrá más cambios en ti, sin embargo, estos sólo los podrás ir descubriendo tú con el paso del tiempo.

Sí, sí, ok, pero a mí todo esto me daba lo mismo. Mi azotada cabeza estaba para otras cosas.

- ¿Y por qué ese malnacido de Razvan quiere casarse con Nessie? – no pude evitar finalizar la pregunta con un gruñido.  
- Para invertir la profecía, Razvan necesita casarse con la mujer única, es decir, Renesmee, y también necesitaba que tú dejases de existir, o por lo menos privarte de tu poder durante la ceremonia matrimonial. No ha conseguido lo primero, pero sí lo segundo, aunque sólo tiene unas horas para llevar a cabo su propósito. Sólo tú puedes impedírselo, Jacob, tú con tu poder espiritual, tienes que hacer lo que sea para controlarlo y utilizarlo contra él.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? – pregunté.  
- Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con esto – lamentó -. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo contrarrestar la inversión de la profecía. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Tienes que impedir que Razvan se case con Renesmee.  
- No lo conseguirá – mascullé con furia retenida mientras machacaba mis muelas.  
- Por supuesto que no – acompañó Edward, también aguantándose las ganas -. La sacaremos de allí y te casarás con ella el 18 de junio, es decir, este domingo.  
- Lo dices como si casarme con ella fuera una imposición, y no es así – lo critiqué.  
- No es una imposición, por supuesto, pero es necesario que lo hagas.  
- Quiero dejar claro que si yo me caso con ella es por amor, sólo por amor, toda esta tonteria de la profecía me tiene sin cuidado – manifesté.  
- Sí, lo sé – asintió con seguridad -. Y sabes que la felicidad de mi hija está sobre cualquier otra cosa, por eso accedo a esto, porque sé que el casarse contigo es lo único que ella desea – mi corazón se aceleró, ansioso, porque yo también era lo único que deseaba hacer. Como siempre, estábamos totalmente sincronizados. Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel -. Pero la profecía también es importante, Jacob, tú eres el elegido.  
- Yo ni siquiera quería ser el Alfa de ninguna manada, maldita sea, y ahora mira con qué me encuentro – resoplé, llevándome la mano al pelo, nervioso -. Todo esto me queda demasiado grande.  
- Si tú eres el elegido, es por algo – afirmó Quil.  
- Vamos, amigo, mírate – siguió Embry, señalándome con la mano -. Lideras una manada de veintitrés lobos a la perfección, y cuando esa parte de tu espíritu de Gran Lobo salió, lo llevaste genial.  
- Sí, no hay un Alfa como tú – asintió Cheran.  
- Bueno, me da igual – repetí, ansioso -. Lo único que me importa es salvar a Nessie, lo demás me trae sin cuidado.  
- Por supuesto – secundó Carlisle -. Lo primero es salvarla a ella, después ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de profecías.  
- El encapuchado ha intentado engañarme – afirmó Edward -. Me enseñó unas imágenes difusas de la catedral de una ciudad búlgara, sin embargo, sólo fue para tendernos otra trampa. Él no se dio cuenta, pero rebusqué entre sus pensamientos y vi la verdadera iglesia donde celebrarán la ceremonia. Está a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo de Bulgaria, no me dio tiempo a ver más.  
- ¿Y sabes dónde queda ese pueblo? – quise saber con nerviosismo.  
- Es el pueblo más próximo a su castillo – asintió, para mi alivio -. Lo sé porque cuando rescatamos a Renesmee pasamos junto a él y vi la iglesia.  
- Cariño, eres genial – aclamó Bella, abrazándolo con entusiasmo, abrazo que él correspondió, sumándole un beso.

Edward sacó un mapa que había cogido prestado en una tienda del aeropuerto de Canadá y lo desplegó en sus rodillas. Automáticamente, me incliné para observar sus indicaciones.

- Aquí es donde aterrizaremos – empezó, señalándome la ruta con el dedo -. El pueblo no queda muy lejos de allí, hay que ir por esta carretera, después hay que seguir por esta, por esta otra y por fin llegamos a esa vieja iglesia. No son muchos kilómetros, un trayecto de una hora, aproximadamente.

››Tú irás por esa ruta en algún vehículo que tomaremos prestado en el aeropuerto, tienes que llegar cuanto antes para detener a Razvan, sólo tú puedes pararlo, y ese trayecto hará que llegues más deprisa que nosotros, ya que por el bosque se rodea más. Desgraciadamente, nosotros somos muchos y no podemos tomar prestados más vehículos, así que no nos queda más remedio que hacerlo por el bosque. Y tampoco podemos seguirte por la carretera, como es evidente, nadie debe vernos. Pero no te preocupes, nos encontraremos en la iglesia, no tardaremos mucho más, tú céntrate sólo en impedir esa ceremonia.  
- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas, sólo espero que este avión llegue a tiempo – mascullé con ira, irguiéndome -. ¡Porque pienso matarlos a todos!  
- Pues vete preparándote, porque vamos a aterrizar ahora mismo – anunció Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguramente al pensar en la batalla.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los pilotos anunció por el micrófono que íbamos a iniciar el descenso. Ninguno de nosotros se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, como nos indicaron, todos estábamos preparados para salir corriendo del aparato en cuanto el tren de aterrizaje empezase a frenar en el asfalto.

Y así lo hicimos.

La moto que Emmett había robado en el aeropuerto volaba por esa carretera como si fuese un cohete. Tuvo buen gusto y escogió una de gran cilindrada. La cogió de su sitio a una velocidad ultrasónica y vino hasta el bosque que limitaba con el aeropuerto cargando con ella. Sí, sí, cargando, la llevaba en los brazos, y, además, vino corriendo como si nada, el muy bestia.

Mientras recorría ese trayecto a toda prisa, solamente una cosa invadía mi enajenado cerebro. El sufrimiento de Nessie. Eso se me había clavado en el alma con saña, se revolvía dentro de mí como una serpiente que me clavaba los colmillos una y otra vez, soltando ese veneno de venganza para inyectármelo en las venas.

La habían hecho sufrir, todo un año. Eso no se lo perdonaría, y mi venganza iba a ser brutal. Podía sentir cómo mi poder espiritual cada vez le iba ganando más terreno a la telaraña, que ya sólo eran unos finos hilos. La totalidad de mi poder estaba a punto de estallar, lo sentía.

Ese malnacido de Razvan no se casaría con ella. ¡JAMÁS! Antes tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, cosa que no iba a conseguir nunca.

Mi furia incontrolada aumentó cuando divisé la iglesia. Por fin, por fin había llegado a mi destino, a mi venganza.

Detuve la moto y la dejé caer en la carretera en cuanto me bajé para echar a correr. Ellos no debían escuchar el motor para no notar mi presencia demasiado pronto.

Avancé vertiginosamente por el asfalto, sin quitarle ojo a ese edificio del que ya emanaba una neblina malva, señal de que lo que había allí dentro no era nada bueno. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarme a todas esas malditas sanguijuelas, pero los Cullen confiaban en mí, y eso era suficiente para que yo también lo hiciera en mis posibilidades.

¡Nessie, mi amor, ya estoy aquí!

Las dos enormes puertas de madera se acercaban cada vez más deprisa, habían pasado de ser pequeñas a ser anchas y altas, hasta que por fin, pude llegar a ellas para abrirlas.

Las empujé con cólera, tanta, que las pesadas hojas chocaron con la pared al abrirse de un bandazo. Eso, y el súbito chirrido de las bisagras, avisó a todo el personal que se encontraba allí, haciendo que se girasen para mirar, alertados, y el sacerdote dejó su frase en el aire.

- ¡NESSIE! – bramé, corriendo hacia el altar con furia.

Se armó un revuelo bastante gordo cuando entré, por supuesto. Había individuos de todo tipo, para mi sorpresa, pero todos tenían sus almas malvas, ya estaban condenados al infierno. La pequeña iglesia estaba atestada de vampiros, pero también había algún que otro humano, seguramente eran candidatos a ser futuros chupasangres, como también ocurría con los Vulturis. Ninguno de los vampiros estaba envuelto por esa doble capa de color grisáceo que envolvía sus asquerosas almas, y todo el lugar apestaba y quemaba las narices. El sacerdote que dirigía esta farsa de ceremonia se quedó mudo, él también tenía su alma malva, él también se había vendido a los vampiros para unirse a su clan.

- ¡Detenganlo! – gritó Razvan.

Los chupasangres no tardaron en saltar hacia el pasillo para impedirme el paso y se arrojaron sobre mí, pero mi poder espiritual erigió una especie de barrera bajo la telaraña y los cinco chocaron contra ella. El sacerdote comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ahora citando las frases atropelladamente. Seguí corriendo, sin embargo, de repente un montón de chupasangres más se estamparon contra el cristal invisible que me rodeaba, quedándose sobre él para detenerme.

- ¡NESSIE! – bramé de nuevo.

No conseguía ver bien entre toda esa madeja de cuerpos que tenía encima y que no llegaban a tocarme gracias a la barrera, y tampoco podía caminar, por mucho que empujaba, ellos me tenían totalmente bloqueado.

¡Rayos, rayos!

Lo primero que hicieron mis ojos fue buscar a mi ángel en ese altar de madera que olía a viejo y rancio. Y no tardaron nada en encontrarla, por supuesto, su alma era la única que refulgía aquel dorado que casi cegaba.

Iba ataviada con un horrible vestido de novia antiquísimo, parecía de otro siglo. Sí, ok, era horroroso, pero aún así la vi preciosa, ella estaría hermosa hasta con una sábana raída. Sin embargo, ese no era su vestido, y esta no era su boda.

Estaba completamente inmóvil, la envolvía otra red, pero esta no era una telaraña, eran unos hilos rojos que nacían de las manos de Razvan y que rodeaban su tronco, su cabeza y sus extremidades. Supe con certeza por qué era así y me rechinaron los dientes con más que furia. Razvan la tenía totalmente controlada, la manejaba a su antojo, como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Entonces, vi cómo hacía que Nessie levantase la mano para ponerle un anillo de oro.

- ¡NOOOO! – rugí con ira.

¡Eso no, ni hablar! ¡Ese dedo sólo lo vestiría mi anillo!

La cólera comenzó a dominarme por completo, esto ya era demasiado, demasiado. ¡Malditos, malditos!

Rugí, lleno de ira y odio mientras empujaba a esos vampiros de una forma totalmente desbocada, aunque, ¡maldita sea!, aún así, no era a quitármelos de encima.

Escuché un aullido interior que volvía a reclamar una liberación, una liberación completa, y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo palpitaba, preparándose para recibir todo el poder de mi espíritu de Gran Lobo.

Sí, lo sentía, ya estaba aquí. Todas las células de mi organismo, todo mi ser, se llenaron de esa extraordinaria y potente energía.

Mi poder todavía no había salido del todo, pero vi cómo parte de esa energía salía disparada de mí y llegaba a la pulsera de Nessie, que la absorbió como una esponja.

De pronto, la pulsera latió una sola vez, y un arco de color rojo salió de ella, extendiéndose súbitamente hacia la mano de Razvan. Éste pegó un alarido y su mano cayó al suelo, aún sosteniendo los anillos. Para asombro de los allí presentes, éstos se derritieron sobre la misma palma y quedaron reducidos a oro líquido.

Ese malnacido de Razvan también entró en cólera y se giró para mirarme con un escalofriante odio, aunque a mí no me amilanó en absoluto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, y de una forma repentina, se volvió hacia Nessie y la sujetó de la cintura para besarla.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – bramé, lleno de rabia e ira incontrolada.

No sé cómo lo hice, sólo sentí esa locura que ya había tomado mi cuerpo, esa enorme ira que me cegaba, porque lo único que me importaba era ella, ella, ¡ELLA! ¡Y esos hijos de mala madre la habían hecho sufrir, y, no conformes con eso, seguían haciéndole daño! ¡No lo soportaba!

De repente, mi poder espiritual subió por las nubes, lo noté, lo sentí, y como me había pasado cuando mi espíritu de Gran Lobo había sido liberado, supe con total certeza qué tenía que hacer y cómo, esto también lo tenía grabado en el cerebro a fuego.

Todo me parecía muy fácil.

Llevé mi círculo de luz brillante hacia fuera para extenderlo, pero no lo hice como lo había estado haciendo estas últimas horas, lo calenté y éste pasó a ser de fuego, de modo que la telaraña elástica que me envolvía se quemó y se deshizo, llevándose con ella ese estúpido hechizo encadenado.

No fue sólo eso lo que se llevó por delante. Todos los chupasangres que tenía encima fueron calcinados al instante y lo único que quedó sobre mi cuerpo fueron sus asquerosas y putrefactas cenizas.

Guau.

El griterío fue impresionante y los pocos humanos que había en la iglesia salieron despavoridos, con sus vahos azulados rezumándoles por todas partes, aunque los estúpidos e incautos chupasangres aguantaron el tipo y se quedaron para reducirme, si bien eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desprender los mismos vahos que sus amigos humanos.

De pronto, mis ojos se toparon con el encapuchado y mi ira volvió a subir. Él era quien se la había llevado delante de mis narices.

Alzó las manos y lanzó algo. Era una energía de color negro que rodeó a un grupo de chupasangres, los cuales enganchó y arrojó hacia mí con rapidez.

Extendí mi círculo de fuego sin ningún problema y, antes de que esa escoria llegase a mí, explotaron en el aire y fueron reducidos a cenizas, que se dispersaron por todas partes.

- ¡Es imposible! – exclamó el encapuchado, rezumando otro vaho azulado.

La iglesia se llenó de voces y los chupasangres comenzaron a agitarse.

Algo en medio de todo ese alboroto hizo que me fijase en otra cosa. En dos vampiros. Ambos chupasangres se encontraban en el altar, en la esquina derecha. Tenían esos rostros de papel cebolla y esos asquerosos ojos vidriosos que también tenían Aro, Marco y Cayo, pero eso no era lo único que los asemejaba a ellos. Su vestimenta también era similar, este par vestía unas túnicas de color malva muy oscuro, casi negro. Lucían una media melena tostada algo rizada y se notaba que eran hermanos, ya que se parecían bastante. Lo único que los diferenciaba físicamente es que uno llevaba barba y el otro no. Físicamente, porque había otra diferencia entre ellos que no pasaba desapercibida a mi vista.

El vampiro de barba llevaba un colgante, un medallón dorado que tenía el dibujo de un ojo con el iris escarlata y del que emanaba una magia negra que te ponía los pelos de punta. Pero ahí no terminaba la diferencia. Aunque los dos chupasangres tenían una mirada y un alma maquiavélica, este de barba la tenía escalofriante, podía sentir su crueldad y su maldad sin límites. Este era más peligroso que su hermano.

Entonces, supe quiénes eran. Esos tales Nikoláy y Ruslán. Los otros dos magos que también habían encerrado a mi ángel durante casi un año.

Comencé a resollar por las narices como un auténtico animal mientras les clavaba una mirada de profunda inquina.

¡Malditos, malditos chupasangres!

Rugí.

- ¡Detenganlo, rápido! – repitió el chupasangres sin barba, cuyo vaho también mostraba su temor.  
- ¡Y tú cásalos ya, vamos! – le ordenó el otro al sacerdote, que se había quedado paralizado.  
- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – grité.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que echase a correr.

Ahora ya podía transformarme, pero mi espíritu de Gran Lobo me permitió seguir en esta forma un poco más, me estaba indicando algo. Y lo supe con total certeza.

Llevé mi círculo, pero en esta ocasión utilicé mi luz brillante. Lo extendí vertiginosamente hacia el altar y envolví solamente a Nessie.

- ¡No! – gritó Razvan.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Se la arrebaté de los brazos y con la misma velocidad que había usado para extender mi círculo de luz, la atraje hacia los míos. La misma energía del círculo sirvió para romper ese hilo rojo que la rodeaba, aunque Nessie siguió sin poder moverse.

Ahora sí, esto es lo que quería mi espíritu de Gran Lobo.

Sin perder el tiempo la pegué a mí y ensamblé mis labios a los suyos, manteniendo ese círculo protector a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡NO! – chillaron los tres magos a la vez.

Intentaron arrojarme más trucos y hechizos, pero nada pudieron hacer contra mi poder espiritual.

Noté cómo sus labios empezaron a moverse con los míos, el hechizo se había roto del todo. Por mí, hubiera seguido toda la mañana, pero, desgraciadamente, tenía que terminar mi cometido, así que, a regañadientes, los separé.

- Jake… - murmuró ella, mirándome maravillada.  
- No te separes de mí – le dije, cogiéndole de la mano mientras clavaba mis ojos en mi objetivo.

Ella asintió y se pegó a mi costado.

Y de repente, todos mis aliados aparecieron por la puerta.


	47. La venganza es un plato dulce si se sabe

LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATO DULCE SI   
SE SABE CÓMO LLEVARLA A CABO :

Todo ocurrió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Los Cullen fueron los primeros en pasar, y lo hicieron súbitamente y sin titubeos. Lo primero que hicieron Bella y Edward fue comprobar que Nessie ya estaba a mi lado, eso los tranquilizó, pude verlo en sus vahos, pero enseguida se pusieron a luchar contra esa banda de chupasangres que se les abalanzó, junto con el resto de la familia.

Les precedió el aquelarre de Denali, Louis y Monique, que también se unieron a su ataque.

Mis lobos entraron detrás, saltando y rugiendo, y empezaron a repartir leña a diestro y siniestro, ya estaban muy acostumbrados a llegar a un sitio y ponerse a luchar directamente cuando daban los relevos en la manada, así que esto no era nada excepcional para ellos.

El último que entró fue Ezequiel, pero éste pasó olímpicamente de toda esa muchedumbre de chupasangres que ya estaban luchando con el resto de mis aliados y corrió como un cohete hacia el fondo de la iglesia, donde se encontraban Ruslán y Nikoláy.

- ¡Estan aquí, malditos! – masculló con ira, quedándose frente a ellos.

Ese malnacido de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán se rodearon de una barrera que vi a la perfección. Se trataba de una esfera de un color violeta que los envolvía de manera individual. Ezequiel también erigió una barrera a su alrededor, aunque la suya era de color azul claro.

- Ezequiel, sabíamos que tú estabas detrás de todo esto – declaró el mago barbudo, machacando los dientes con rabia.  
- Hoy encontraran la muerte absoluta – afirmó Ezequiel con un odio y una rabia que le salían por todos los costados.  
- Hoy la encontrarás tú, traidor – contradijo Ruslán.

Los tres magos adoptaron unas posturas de ataque, pero en vez de ponerse a luchar, comenzaron a lanzarse polvos y conjuros, como en las películas.

Edward peleaba como un guepardo, era lo mismo, si veías un documental en la tele, verías que sus movimientos rápidos y precisos eran muy semejantes.

Pero Bella, mi amiga Bella, aquella humana más bien torpe que tropezaba con todo, ahora era un vampiro que se manejaba bastante bien, la verdad. Nada más llegar, le hincó los colmillos a otra mujer vampiro que tenía toda la pinta de saber pelear. Sin embargo, Bella la bloqueó con una llave certera y la mordió sin compasión, rompiéndole toda la clavícula. Guau.

La pequeña y menuda Alice, ya sin dolores de cabeza, mareaba la perdiz de su contrincante, que se desesperaba por llegar a ella. Entre lo canija que era y lo rápido que lo esquivaba gracias a su don de adivinación, el otro chupasangre no tenía nada que hacer. Ya podía hacer todos los aspavientos con los brazos que quisiera, cuando quería atraparla, ella ya había desaparecido del sitio.

Jasper era todo un maestro. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le hizo una señal con el dedo a uno con chulería para que se acercase y, cuando éste lo hizo, mostró sus colmillos y se abalanzó sobre él como un tigre de Bengala.

La Barbie parecía de todo menos la Barbie, ahora mismo. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos, precisos. Me impresionó, la verdad, ahora entendía cuando me decía que no jugase con fuego y todas esas cosas.

Emmett. Bueno, qué decir de Emmett. Pelear era su pasatiempo favorito, y ahora se lo estaba pasando en grande. Podía ver cómo su vaho alegre y excitado danzaba sobre su cabeza con ese color amarillento mientras pegaba puñetazos a todos los desgraciados que se encontraba a su paso.

La que sí me sorprendió fue Esme. Madre mía. Esa que luchaba no era esa mujer dulce que se veía normalmente y que hacía esas tartas de fresa tan buenas. Ahora peleaba como la madre que defiende a sus cachorros, no dejaba títere con cabeza, nunca mejor dicho, porque acababa de arrancar una.

Carlisle era como el comandante de todos ellos, y tenía elegancia hasta para luchar. Me recordaba a esos luchadores de kárate que vencen a su rival y después le hacen una reverencia de respeto. Carlisle hacía lo mismo, aunque sin reverencia. Mataba a uno y acto seguido asentía. Bueno, él no sé qué había tenido que ver con la religión, así que me imaginé que le tendría algún tipo de respeto a la vida de esos miserables, por muy miserables que éstos fueran.

¡A tu derecha!, le gritó Quil a Embry para que esquivase a uno.

¡Este es mío, el otro para ti!, reclamó Cheran.

¡Lo tengo!, aceptó Nathan.

Mientras ellos gritaban con sus pensamientos y se daban indicaciones, yo me preparé para mi ataque personal, clavándoles una mirada de profunda inquina a esos malditos y asquerosos magos.

El sacerdote hizo mutis por el foro y se quedó en la esquina opuesta a la de los dos hermanos magos; se quedó pegado a la pared con una cara de espanto mientras rezaba en búlgaro. Su miedo ya le podía llegar al cielo, que su alma estaba bien condenada al infierno.

- ¡¿A qué estan esperando?! – chilló el malnacido de Razvan, cabreado -. ¡Vayan por él, vamos!

Automáticamente, esos tres vampiros que siempre acompañaban a Razvan salieron de una puerta que había en la pared que quedaba detrás del altar y se interpusieron en mi camino.

Vaya, ya habían tardado demasiado en aparecer, ¿dónde habrían estado todo este tiempo?

El encapuchado no tardó nada en unirse a ellos.

Ezequiel parecía estar llevándolo bastante bien, hasta que uno de los ataques de Nikoláy deshizo su barrera.

De pronto, el mago sin barba sacó la mano de su bolsillo y lanzó algo hacia delante con un ademán veloz. Un nubarrón de polvo dorado voló a toda prisa hacia Ezequiel, pero no sólo eso, también iba hacia mis lobos, los Cullen y el resto de aliados, dirigiéndose a ellos como un enjambre de abejas rabiosas.

- ¡No! – gritó Nessie, asustada.

¡Y una basura!

Llevé mi círculo de luz brillante hacia el enjambre, pero no quería desproteger a Nessie. Entonces, para mi asombro, vi que podía erigir otra esfera independiente en el que el centro también era yo mismo y cuya naturaleza era diferente a la del círculo protector que había extendido inicialmente.

A una velocidad ultrasónica, retraje el círculo que había extendido al principio hacia nosotros y desplegué otro segundo círculo con mi poder espiritual. Ahora tenía el círculo inicial, que nos protegía en forma de burbuja dorada y centelleante, y el segundo círculo o esfera, el cual rodeaba a su vez a la burbuja y cuya naturaleza era más agresiva y guerrera.

El círculo protector se quedó estático a nuestro alrededor, sólo se movía si yo lo hacía, pero el segundo círculo salió disparado hacia el enjambre de polvo como un auténtico rayo. Yo mismo me quedé perplejo cuando vi que adoptaba una forma elíptica, era como si un meteorito estuviese dentro y tirase de esa membrana luminosa para llegar a esos extraños polvos mágicos, pero sin que el centro se moviese de su sitio, sin que se separase de mí.

El segundo círculo, ahora elipse, alcanzó ese enjambre de polvo, llevándoselo por delante, y deshizo esas partículas al instante. Pero no se conformó sólo con eso. Giró con rapidez, haciendo un movimiento en zigzag, y se clavó en las barreras de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, estallándolas como si fueran simples burbujas de cristal. En cuanto terminó su trabajo, regresó a su estado inicial.

Volví la vista hacia los tres chupasangres magos y no pude reprimir una media sonrisa de satisfacción y de chulería que me salió sola. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, me sentía bien, muy bien, no me puse a bailar porque el tema era bastante serio. Encima, vi cómo Nessie desprendía un vaho que clamaba orgullo por todos los costados, eso me elevó mucho más la moral, aunque no me hubiera hecho falta vérselo, su cara lo decía todo.

Pude ver cómo el miedo de los magos salía a chorros de sus asquerosas cabezas en forma de ese vaho húmedo y azulado que llegaba hasta el techo. Ya lo sabía, en el fondo eran unos cobardes. Excepto el más peligroso, ese tal Nikoláy. Éste también rezumaba su vaho, pero era más bien ese respeto que trae el temor.

Ezequiel aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle un ataque a sus contrincantes. Les arrojó una masa de energía de color blanco que se dirigió a ellos como si de un chorro de agua se tratase, aunque ellos no se dejaron engañar y no se quedaron atrás. Respondieron a su embuste con dos misiles de color negro que chocaron con la blanca y comenzaron un forcejeo consistente en empujes. Era magia blanca contra magia negra.

Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo me permitía seguir usando mi poder espiritual en mi forma humana, y sabía por qué era así. Nessie no debía despegarse de mi lado, y era más seguro para ella que mi mano no soltase la suya. No tenía pensado hacerlo, jamás.

Ese malnacido de Razvan no tenía escapatoria. Tenía la pared a sus espaldas y se encontraba totalmente rodeado por delante. La única protección que tenía eran esos estúpidos chupasangres que siempre iban con él. Si no fuera un asqueroso vampiro, estaría sudando la gota gorda, pero lo que sí podía escuchar era el rechinamiento de sus dientes.

El chupasangre rubio de barba, el moreno de media melena – es decir, ese tal Duncan y ese Axel – y el encapuchado – que nadie sabía su asqueroso nombre – se quedaron frente a mí, en posición de ataque. En cambio, el grandullón fijó la vista en otro lado.

Noté una energía diferente a mi lado. Era totalmente pura, brillante, dorada, y era completamente compatible con mi poder espiritual. Miré a Nessie por el rabillo del ojo, para no perder de vista a esos chupasangres que tenía delante, y vi cómo ella llevaba esa energía por todo su cuerpo. Era su lengua de fuego, que ya se estaba preparando para activar su metamorfosis.

- No te transformes, no hace falta – le aseguré.

No quería que lo hiciese. No sabía cuánto iba a durar esta batalla, puede que demasiado para que ella pudiese aguantar sin sangre todo ese tiempo, y yo estaba totalmente seguro de lo que podía hacer. Ahora sí. Podía protegerla sin mover un solo dedo.

Su energía dejó de recorrer su cuerpo y cesó su actividad.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los apretó con determinación. Eso ya lo dijo todo. Nessie confiaba ciegamente en mí, lo cual elevó mi confianza todavía más, la subió hasta el universo.

- ¡Déjame ese a mí! – gritó Emmett de pronto, deshaciéndose hábilmente de otro chupasangre para plantarse delante del grandullón a toda velocidad.

Éste dejó su posición junto a los otros tres para ya fintar con Em.

- Bien, estaba deseando medirme contigo de nuevo – afirmó ese tal Elger, mostrando sus dientes.

Al parecer, era algo personal.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo ni te imaginas – le gruñó Em.  
- Cuando acabe contigo, me quedaré a esa preciosidad rubia – afirmó el grandullón de pelo albino con una sonrisa perversa -. No me gustó cómo se portó conmigo en nuestro último encuentro, yo le enseñaré cómo tiene que tratar a un hombre.

¡Uf! Ahora sí que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Rosalie le siseó desde lejos mientras le daba una patada en todo el estómago a uno, pero el rugido de Emmett hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de esa vieja iglesia. Por un momento, pensé que se venía todo abajo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Emmett ya estaba luchando con ese estúpido, y estaba furioso. Sí, había que ser estúpido para decirle algo así a Em. Sólo hay tres cosas que Emmett no soporta. La primera: perder, la segunda: que pierda su equipo, y la tercera y más importante: que se metan con su rubia. Y me refería a estos niveles, claro, no a las bromas que teníamos entre nosotros.

Ahora me tocaba a mí.

El rubiales fue el primero en intentar atacarme. Pegó un salto que tenía más de acrobático y de artístico que de efectivo, y se arrojó hacia mí con furia. El muy idiota. No tuve ni que moverme. Chocó contra mi círculo, pero el infeliz no lo hizo contra mi barrera de protección, claro, sino que se estampó en la esfera que recubría a ésta, es decir, contra mi segundo círculo. Éste lo repelió con saña, soltando una descarga eléctrica de color azulado que le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás en mitad de un alarido, estampándose súbitamente contra la pared del altar. Se quedó incrustado en un gran boquete, con casi todo el cuerpo quemado, y el crucifijo que presidía el paramento se cayó al suelo, del enorme impacto.

El sacerdote agarró el que colgaba de su cuello con esas manos temblorosas y dejó caer el trasero en el suelo para seguir rezando en búlgaro, estrujando los párpados. Como si así fuese a salvarse. Su alma seguía siendo igual de malva.

Intenté llevar ese segundo círculo hacia los otros dos que me quedaban, pero, maldita sea, no era capaz. La elipse se me iba, parecía que resbalaba, era realmente difícil de manejar. Ese Ezequiel tenía razón, todavía era muy inexperto. Genial.

- ¡Jake, cuidado! – gritó Nessie de pronto, girándose hacia atrás.

Casi no me dio tiempo a volverme. Uno de los enormes bancos de la iglesia venía hacia nosotros vertiginosamente, arrastrado por esa energía negra que producía el don del encapuchado y que parecía un larguísimo y ancho látigo.

El discernimiento se plantó en mi cabeza como por arte de magia y a una velocidad ultrasónica dejé de erigir el segundo círculo para dejar solamente el primero, cambiando automáticamente la luz dorada de la burbuja protectora por ese fuego destructor de antes.

En cuanto el banco tocó mi barrera, estalló, haciendo un gran estruendo, y se rompió en mil pedazos, desperdigándose en un montón de pequeñas astillas que salieron volando por todos sitios.

- ¡Bien, Jake! – aclamó Nessie.

Pero mientras el grandullón soltaba un alarido cuando Emmett consiguió dejarlo sin un brazo, los bancos de la iglesia empezaron a volar uno tras otro, viniendo hacia nosotros como misiles. El encapuchado no quería rendirse. Estúpido. Daba igual todo lo que me lanzase, los bancos chocaban contra mi barrera destructora y salían despedidos en forma de astillas. En un minuto, todo el suelo de nuestro alrededor se llenó de trozos de madera, en cambio, la superficie que quedaba dentro de mi burbuja estaba limpia y reluciente.

Los rezos del sacerdote subieron de volumen.

- Ok, dejemos de jugar – mascullé con furia, insertando mis ojos rabiosos en los chupasangres que me interesaban.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar. Esos malditos eran los que habían encerrado a mi ángel, los que la habían hecho sufrir, y no se lo iba a permitir, ¡ni hablar! Mi venganza empezaba ahora.

De repente, Axel y el encapuchado se dieron la vuelta súbitamente.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Pretenden escapar! – me avisó Edward, que se movía como un guepardo contra otra de sus presas.  
- ¡De eso nada! – bramé.

La rabia y la cólera que había acumulado dentro de mí explotaron del todo. No. Esas serpientes no se largarían, antes pagarían con sus vidas todo lo que le habían hecho a Nessie, todo lo que nos habían hecho a los dos. Esa separación, ese encierro, ese sufrimiento.

Mi segundo círculo salió disparado de mí sin que ni siquiera tuviera que planteármelo y se fue en busca de todos para aniquilarlos sin cuartel.

Dejé a ese grandullón para Emmett, él se estaba divirtiendo bastante con ese estúpido, ya lo había dejado sin los dos brazos.

Se me resbalaba algo, pero conseguí llevar el círculo hacia Razvan y sus dos guardaespaldas.

Empecé con ese tal Axel, era el que tenía más cerca. Mi elipse lo envolvió, atrapándolo en su interior, y el vampiro quedó fulminado al instante, casi no le dio tiempo ni de chillar, incluso su alma se desintegró instantáneamente. La única señal de que había estado ahí, era el polvo que quedó esparcido por el suelo.

Rayos. Mi idea no era una muerte tan rápida. Tenía que haber una forma de bajar la intensidad de la elipse para que su ataque durase más.

Entonces, otro grito ahogado se escuchó a nuestro lado y algo chocó con mi pie. Era la cabeza del grandullón, que tenía una expresión de horror en ese pálido semblante.

- Así aprenderás tú – masculló Em con una sonrisa maléfica y satisfecha.

Le di un puntapié a la cabeza para quitármela de ahí y ésta se incrustó en la pared.

Razvan apretó sus dientes un poco más.

Pero mis ojos oscilaron hacia los dos hermanos. A Razvan lo dejaría para el final, para saborear mi venganza un poco más.

Sin embargo, y para mi disgusto, Ezequiel se me adelantó. Justo en ese momento consiguió vencer a las dos masas de energía negra y su chorro blanco se abalanzó hacia ellos con saña.

- ¡No! – chilló Ruslán.

De repente, el encapuchado se arrojó en esa dirección para interponerse. Era un acto totalmente suicida, pues la energía blanca también lo alcanzó a él. Una luz brillante y cegadora, con otra mezclada de color malva, estalló y se propagó hacia fuera en forma de chispas, hasta que se apagó del todo. Los tres cuerpos medio destrozados cayeron al suelo, sin vida, ya que sus almas habían desaparecido.

- ¡NO! – gritó Razvan.

Bueno, lo dejé pasar, aunque mi idea era que hubieran sufrido algo más. Sin embargo, después de lo que Ezequiel me había contado en el avión de su historia, también entendía que quisiera matarlos personalmente. Su media sonrisa de satisfacción lo decía todo.

Ahora sí, clavé mi mirada de odio en Razvan, y este era para mí, sólo para mí.

- ¡Maldito lobo! – gritó, rabioso.

Alzó sus manos y me arrojó otra masa de energía negra que se dirigió hacia mí a gran velocidad.

Mi elipse se abalanzó al chorro negro y lo bloqueó. Empujé un poco y la elipse comenzó a ganar a esa masa negra con facilidad. Bah, qué aburrimiento. Le di un empujón final y Razvan se cayó de espaldas, estampándose éstas en la pared. Pero ahí no terminó todo. Mi empuje hizo que su propia magia negra lo alcanzara a él. Razvan se quejó con unos fuertes alaridos, hasta que su magia terminó. El embuste del ataque fue tremendo, pero aún así, el muy desgraciado sobrevivió.

Ese cobarde rezumaba su vaho azulado con tanta intensidad, que casi inundaba el interior de toda la iglesia. Sabía que estaba perdido.

Se aplastó contra la pared, pero no me dio ninguna pena. Al contrario, oler su miedo, su pavor, incentivó mis ansias de venganza mucho más.

Llevé mi elipse hacia él sin cuartel y lo envolví de la misma forma que había hecho con el chupasangre moreno, pero esta vez bajé la intensidad de su poder para que todo durase más. Sus alaridos podrían escucharse hasta en el espacio.

Estaba complemente cegado, mi sed de venganza era demasiado fuerte, lo único que podía ver era a mi ángel encerrado en una celda de piedra fría, sufriendo, siendo acosada por este maldito.

De una forma rabiosa y sádica lo levanté del suelo e hice que la energía de la elipse le arrancara un brazo, concentrando su poder en ese punto concreto. Si ya gritaba antes, ahora ni te cuento. Seguí haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo, la pierna, la otra pierna… Hasta que concentré el poder de la elipse en su frente.

- ¡NOOOOO! – chilló, despavorido.

Su grito se ahogó cuando mi energía despedazó su cabeza, reduciéndola a un simple polvillo que quedó esparcido en el suelo de piedra gris.

Su malvada alma no duró mucho dentro de mi elipse. Ésta la desintegró totalmente y no quedó rastro de ella. Mi elipse vino hacia mí, se volvió circular de nuevo y la dejé de erigir.

Tengo que reconocer que me sentí un poco raro. Por una parte me sentía feliz de que mi venganza por fin se hubiese cumplido y estaba totalmente satisfecho, pero por otra no me gustaba ser tan cruel, me hacía sentir un poco mal.

- ¡Jake! – exclamó Nessie con alegría, abrazándome.

Y en ese momento se me olvidó todo.

La estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y observé la situación. Mis aliados lo tenían todo más que controlado. Emmett ya había terminado con el grandullón y ya estaba luchando con otro chupasangre, y Ezequiel se encontraba en un estado de trance, parecía estar rezándole a su esposa o algo así para dedicarle su triunfo.

- ¡Llévatela de aquí! – se me adelantó Edward para ratificar mi próximo pensamiento mientras peleaba con uno que ya estaba en las últimas.

Los esperaremos en el bosque que hay junto al aeropuerto, le indiqué con la mente para que nadie ajeno pudiera saber dónde nos encontraríamos.

Ya no iba a quedar nadie con vida, bueno, sí, el sacerdote, pero si no se moría de un ataque al corazón o algo no creo que se atreviera a perseguirnos, pero por si acaso.

- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió, y terminó de sacarle la cabeza al chupasangres contra el que luchaba.

Me separé de Nessie y la cogí de la mano. Tiré de ella sin pensármelo dos veces y ambos echamos a correr hacia el exterior de esa iglesia, esquivando las diferentes peleas.

¡Hurra, Jake!, rió Embry a la vez que grapaba a uno con sus dientes, el cual emitió un alarido que resonó en las viejas paredes de piedra.

¡Esto se acaba, qué mal!, se quejó Quil, mirando a su alrededor para buscar más presas.

¡No, por fin se acaba!, contradijo Nathan, suspirando con alivio.

¡Por fin podremos ir a casa!, clamó Cheran.

Dejé de escuchar sus pensamientos justo cuando salíamos por la puerta, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo ya no me permitía hacerlo en mi forma humana. Nos dirigimos hacia la carretera, donde se encontraba la moto.

Sí, genial.

Corrimos varios metros más a toda velocidad y llegamos a la moto. La levanté con celeridad, nos montamos y arranqué.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte! – exclamé.

En cuanto ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y se apretó a mí, hice rugir el motor y salimos despedidos para salir de allí.

Los faldones de ese horripilante vestido y ese anticuado velo volaban hacia atrás. Nessie soltó mi cintura y se quitó ese trapo de la cabeza, que se quedó en el aire hasta que el viento de la carrera dejó de mecerlo, cayéndose sobre el asfalto. Se arrancó la parte inferior de la falda, a tirones, y los trozos de tela se fueron quedando esparcidos por la carretera. Podía ver sus preciosos y sexys muslos por los espejos retrovisores, así que no me quedó más remedio que sonreír con satisfacción. Sí, estaba tremenda. Después, volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, apretándome bien, se pegó a mí y su sonriente mejilla se apoyó en mi espalda.

Dios, me daban ganas de aullar de felicidad.

Habíamos terminado con toda esa chusma y tenía a la mujer de mis sueños. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

No dejé de sonreír durante todo el trayecto, pero la verdad es que el viajecito se me hizo un pelín largo, porque lo único que deseaba hacer con todas mis fuerzas era besarla, y el aeropuerto no llegaba nunca.

Sin embargo, llegó.

Por fin, lo divisé y me dirigí hacia allí. Recorrí parte de la pista a toda prisa, vigilando que no me viera nadie, y frené cerca de un aparcamiento que era de uso exclusivo de las máquinas de mantenimiento de los aviones. Estacioné la moto allí y tomé a Nessie de la mano para echar a correr hacia el bosque que limitaba con el aeropuerto.

Los árboles crecían frente a mí a igual ritmo que mis ansias por besarla, y, como me había pasado durante el trayecto, esa carrera se me hizo eterna.  
Pero también llegamos.

Atravesamos los primeros árboles, recorrimos unos pocos metros más y nos detuvimos sin más contemplaciones.

Me giré hacia ella con rapidez, y del mismo modo, tiré de su mano para que su cuerpo se pegara al mío mientras sus brazos ya se abalanzaban a mi cuello para rodearlo con verdadero ímpetu.

Mi corazón se volvió loco y mi estómago fue invadido por ese insistente hormigueo cuando por fin entrelacé mis labios con los suyos. Ambos se movieron con un entusiasmo frenético y desmedido, estaban ansiosos, se habían echado demasiado de menos. Sus manos se movían por mi nuca y mi pelo con fervor, no dejando ni un solo milímetro entre nosotros. La energía fluía a nuestro alrededor con la misma efusividad que ponían nuestros labios, atrayéndonos aún más.

No pude evitarlo. El nudo saltó por su propia cuenta y mis ojos se humedecieron, dejando que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con las suyas. Nuestros rostros estaban mojados, pero no nos importó.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Seguimos besándonos con esa locura, intentando aprovechar cada segundo que nos quedaba para estar a solas como si fuera el último que fuésemos a vivir.

No queríamos despegarnos, pero tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hacerlo, ya que el resto no tardaría mucho más en llegar, así que ambos tuvimos que obligarnos a soltar nuestros labios, y los dos tuvimos que tomar una buena bocanada de aire para recuperarnos de ese maravilloso trance.

- Te quiero – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin despegar su frente de la mía.  
- Yo también te quiero – sollocé con alegría, frotándosela.

Llevé mi boca a la suya para que bebiera un poco más. Mi intención era que lo hiciera sólo un poco, pero al final tuvimos que volver a forzarlas para que se despegasen, respirando profundamente otra vez para reponernos.

- Quería decírtelo, pero el hechizo no me dejaba – me explicó, sin dejar mi frente.  
- Lo sé, preciosa – la calmé, soltando su cintura para que mis manos pasaran a secar sus lágrimas -. Pero ya pasó todo, ahora nadie ni nada podrá separarnos. Jamás – aseguré.  
- Jamás – repitió ella -. Pasado mañana seré tu mujer.  
- ¿Estás segura de esto? – me cercioré, separándome un poco de ella para mirarla -. No tienes por qué casarte conmigo ese día precisamente, podemos esperar unos días más para que tengas una boda mejor, la boda que te mereces, aunque si fuera por mí, nos casábamos ahora mismo, a mí esa profecía no me importa nada. Lo único que me importa eres tú, todo lo demás es secundario para mí.  
- Sí, lo sé – asintió con una sonrisa -. Y tú también eres lo único que me importa, te amo por encima de todo. No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que casarme contigo – susurró, clavándome esos ojazos con determinación -, llevo esperando más de un año para que se cumpla mi sueño, y por mí también me casaría contigo ahora mismo, pero si, además de cumplirse mi sueño, lo hace también esa profecía, esperaré un poco más y me casaré contigo pasado mañana. Además, el 18 de junio era nuestra fecha, ¿recuerdas? – concluyó con una sonrisa.  
- Nessie… - murmuré con emoción, sonriendo.

La abracé y la elevé por el aire, girando con ella en mis brazos mientras ambos nos reíamos. Luego, la dejé en el suelo otra vez y pegué mi rostro al suyo con entusiasmo.

- Entonces nos casaremos el domingo – murmuré.  
- Me muero por ser la joven señora Black – susurró con ansia.  
- La joven señora Black – sonreí al acordarme de aquello.  
- Sí, no te imaginas cuánto lo deseo… - y su susurro se apagó cuando volvió a pegar sus sensuales labios a los míos para besarme con entusiasmo a la vez que sus manos ya se revolvían por mi espalda y mi pelo.

Iba a decirle que yo también me moría por ser su marido, pero mi boca se negó en rotundo a separarse de la suya, así que preferí demostrárselo con ese beso.

Una vez más, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Nos besamos con esa pasión ciega que llenaba mi estómago de ese alocado hormigueo, volviéndome loco a mí también, mientras la energía fluía a nuestro alrededor con frenetismo.

Sí, ahora nos podíamos besar siempre que quisiéramos.

Por fin, ¡por fin!


	48. Parte Tres: Comienzo

= PARTE TRES =  
COMIENZO

= RENESMEE =

PREFACIO

Mientras caminaba hacia él, mi mano se aferró al brazo de mi padre, ansiosa.

Por fin mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin mis pies me llevaban por esa arena hacia mi destino, yo había nacido para estar con él, y él había nacido para estar conmigo, nuestras almas habían nacido para moverse como dos constelaciones unidas e inseparables que bailaban una danza armónica, como si fuesen una. Caminaba nerviosa pero segura hacia mi mejor amigo, mi ángel de la guarda, mi alma gemela, mi compañero, el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mi vida, todo, él lo era todo para mí. Jacob era todo lo que deseaba, lo único que ansiaba, Jacob era mi sueño, y había esperado tanto para esto.

Mi padre apoyó su mano sobre la mía para infundirme confianza. La necesitaba, estaba hecha un flan, porque no veía el momento en que el viejo Quil pronunciase esas ansiadas palabras, pero todavía me quedaba la ceremonia por delante.

Ese sueño que había esperado tanto tiempo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Aunque esto no era el final de una meta, no era el final de nuestro cuento de hadas, era un comienzo, un comienzo nuevo de nuestras vidas. Ese sueño iba a empezar ahora.

Sí, por fin.


	49. Despedida

DESPEDIDA :

Lo primero que le dije a Jake cuando conseguimos despegar nuestros labios, justo antes de que llegase mi familia, fue quiero irme a casa, a lo cual él ya respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin embargo, antes tuvimos que hacer otras cosas.

Cuando mi familia apareció, Alice llegó con una ropa para mí que había conseguido en un pueblo que quedaba de paso. Me oculté detrás de un árbol, acompañada en todo momento de Jacob, que aprovechó para darme un buen repaso con otra enorme sonrisa, y me quité ese horroroso e incómodo vestido que aquellas mujeres vampiro me habían puesto. Me puse los jeans que me había traído acertadamente mi tía, la camiseta estampada, la chaqueta, me calcé las playeras y salí de mi escondite ya cogida de la mano de mi chico. No pensaba soltarla jamás.

El vuelo en ese avión privado se me hizo hasta corto, no fue así el que me trajo a Bulgaria. En cuanto la sombra me llevó ante Razvan, éste me hizo otro hechizo con sus polvos dorados y ya me quedé totalmente inmovilizada, así que ese viaje de doce horas se me hizo muy largo y agónico.

Ahora, en el de vuelta, no me despegué de Jake ni un segundo. Me pasé todo el viaje entre sus brazos, con uno de ellos sobre mi hombro y el otro rodeándome por delante para engancharse con mimo en mi cintura. Mis brazos también lo rodearon a él, no pensaban soltarlo en la vida. Era una postura más bien incómoda, ya que estábamos de lado, pero merecía la pena sólo por tener mi mejilla descansando en su pecho durante todo el vuelo, incluso dormimos de ese modo. Hubiese preferido que no llevase puesta su camiseta, para sentir su piel, pero aún así, se estaba en la gloria notando sus fuertes latidos en mi rostro.

El viajecito duró doce horas, aunque se me hizo corto junto a Jake, además, como nos pasamos la mayor parte del vuelo durmiendo, ya que estábamos agotados, el tiempo ni lo notamos.

Salimos de Bulgaria a las dos de la tarde, hora de allí, y llegamos al aeropuerto de Forks a las cuatro de la tarde, hora de aquí, así que viajar tantas horas y llegar casi a la misma, fue un poco raro. Esto era debido a la diferencia horaria, ya que en Bulgaria iban diez horas por delante de Forks. Cuando en Bulgaria eran las doce del mediodía y estábamos luchando, aquí en Forks todavía eran las dos de la mañana y la gente dormía plácidamente.

Me llevé una gran y emotiva sorpresa cuando vi a Charlie y a Sue a la salida del aeropuerto, pero no estaban solos, Billy sonreía feliz y satisfecho a su lado cuando nos vio a Jake y a mí bien cogidos de la mano.

Sólo la solté para abrazar con fuerza a mi abuelo entre lágrimas, que correspondió mi abrazo, me besó y suspiró tranquilo. No dejaba de darle gracias a Dios todo el rato. Al siguiente que abracé fue a Billy y después a Sue. Según me dijeron luego, Seth y Leah ya les habían contado todo lo que había ocurrido, así que estaban al corriente, aunque habían esperado al día de hoy para decírselo, para no preocuparles más de lo necesario. Aún así, Charlie todavía tenía el susto dibujado en el rostro, tuve que jurarle muchas veces que habíamos terminado con los culpables y darle un montón de besos para que se quedase tranquilo del todo.

Billy también se sorprendió de ver allí a ese vendedor ambulante y mago que le había vendido la piedra celeste, así que tuvimos que explicarle que todo entraba dentro del plan para que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán no pudieran vernos mientras yo estaba en su casa y para que, al irme con Jake, él también quedase protegido, por si acaso. Le explicamos, además, que ese truco de magia que Ezequiel le había hecho con aquellos polvos en realidad había sido un hechizo preventivo, es decir, una especie de vacuna para no ser contagiado con el hechizo, por eso lo primero que había hecho Ezequiel en cuanto Billy le había abierto la puerta, había sido lanzarle esos polvos, excusándose después con lo del truco de magia, eso evitó que fuera contagiado por el propio Ezequiel y lo vacunó para que, al llegar yo, el contagio de mi hechizo no le hiciera efecto. Le revelamos que si había funcionado con él, era porque Ezequiel había actuado antes de que ocurriese el contagio, y que no había sido así con mi familia y el resto de aliados, ya que fueron contagiados sin darse cuenta y no se había podido evitar antes; el mismo Ezequiel ignoraba que mi familia estuviese bajo un segundo hechizo encadenado, y cuando llegó a la casa de mi familia en Anchorage, ya fue demasiado tarde, él y todos los que se encontraban allí también habían sido contagiados sin poder evitarlo. También le tuvimos que aclarar que con los lobos había pasado algo intermedio, puesto que el hechizo preventivo de Ezequiel no había servido para que no fuesen contagiados, al ser demasiados individuos y estar conexionados entre sí en su forma lobuna, pero había conseguido detener el efecto contagioso del hechizo en ellos y eso había evitado que se propagase a más gente. Le extrañó que el aspecto de Ezequiel fuera el de un humano ese día y le aclaramos que había utilizado una de sus barreras para modificar un poco su aspecto.

- ¿Lo ves? La piedra era un amuleto – le reiteró Billy a Jake cuando terminamos de explicarlo todo.  
- ¿Y eso es en lo único que te fijas de todo lo que acabamos de contar? – mi novio puso los ojos en blanco.

Billy decidió quedarse la piedra y el semblante de Charlie decía claramente: no pensar, no pensar.

Mi abuelo insistió en llevarnos a La Push, así que mi familia aprovechó para marcharse a su casa de Forks y organizar algunas cosas que Alice quería preparar para la boda. Como Billy, Jake y yo íbamos en el coche patrulla de Charlie, Quil, Cheran, Embry y Nathan lo hicieron en la vieja furgoneta de Sue. Nos despedimos de ellos con un efusivo abrazo para darles las gracias por todo y nos fuimos.

Ya me emocioné algo mientras observaba ese paisaje que tanto había añorado, de camino a mi querida La Push, pero me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vi nuestra preciosa casita roja, y no pude evitar que un enorme nudo se aferrase a mi garganta, aunque fui capaz de contenerlo. Jake me dio un beso corto y apretamos el amarre de nuestras manos.

Les repetí unas mil veces que se quedasen a tomar una cerveza o algo en nuestra casa, pero Billy y Charlie tenían cosas que hacer, al parecer, cosa que me extrañó, así que nos dejaron en nuestro jardín y se marcharon.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon mis ojos fue con mi auto. Estaba aparcado justo donde lo había dejado mi cuerpo carnal dominado por aquella brisa gélida que lo poseía, hace un año. Estaba muy sucio, claro.

- ¡Mi coche! – exclamé con alegría, tirando de Jake para acercarme.

Jacob se rió.

- Tendremos que comprobar si arranca, lleva demasiado tiempo parado – declaró -. Y habrá que lavarlo, por supuesto, está hecho un asco.

Pero algo captó mi atención un poco más allá y mis pupilas se dirigieron en esa dirección, atónitas.

- La plantación – volví a exclamar, aunque esta vez un poco más bajo, de la impresión.

Tiré de Jake de nuevo y me acerqué hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Abrí la abertura de la lona de plástico transparente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprobé lo que mis pupilas habían creído ver.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar, escuché unas pisadas y varios latidos de corazón que bombeaban la sangre a diferentes ritmos.

- Como ves, las plantas están perfectas y ya han florecido – dijo Brenda a mis espaldas.

Me giré súbitamente y el nudo que ya llevaba un buen rato aferrado en mi tráquea explotó.

- ¡Brenda! – lloriqueé, soltando a Jake para abrazarla con fuerza.  
- Te hemos echado mucho de menos – sollozó ella también, apretando su abrazo. Luego, se despegó un poco de mí y me secó las lágrimas -. Pero ya ha pasado todo, lo importante es que estás en casa.  
- Sí – sonreí, enjugando las suyas.

Entonces, me percaté de su compañía. Seth sonreía abiertamente y estaba junto a Helen, Teresa y Mercedes, a los cuales también me abalancé para abrazarlas, lloriqueando como una niña.

Me fijé en que los ojos de Teresa ya empezaban a adquirir ese color dorado que indicaba que no tomaba sangre humana, lo cual me alegró muchísimo. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Cuando ya conseguimos controlar la emoción del reencuentro, Brenda me explicó que ella y Seth se habían encargado de la plantación, pensando en un regreso de Helen.

Ya sabía que el cuerpo de Helen también había sido controlado por otra brisa para engañar a todo el mundo, sin embargo, por culpa del hechizo, ella nunca había podido contarme cómo había sucedido todo exactamente. Pero ahora sí. Al parecer, su cuerpo manipulado les había dicho a los lobos que la protegían aquel día que se iba de Forks con Ryam, soltando ese humo dorado por su boca que los había hecho creerlo, al igual que me había pasado a mí con mi familia, aunque los chicos no habían sido hechizados después con ningún otro encantamiento, como sí había ocurrido con mi familia. Lo demás fue coser y cantar para Razvan. Al creerlo unos pocos, el resto también lo hizo, debido a la conexión de sus pensamientos, entre la manada no hay secretos ni dudas. También fue así como creyeron que yo había abandonado a Jacob por otro hombre, lo habían visto todo en la mente de Jake y ninguno pudo dudar de la veracidad de esos recuerdos, claro. Por supuesto, Razvan engañó al padre de Helen usando el mismo método. Tema aparte fue Ryam. Él sí que sospechó que pasaba algo al llamar a Helen y que su teléfono siempre estuviera desconectado, así que dejó de lado el tema de la hija de Teresa para investigar la extraña desaparición de Helen. Al final, todo lo llevó al mismo punto y terminó encontrándose con Mercedes y Ezequiel, el cual lo ayudó.

Brenda y Seth siempre pensaron que Helen podría volver, así que se dedicaron a seguir cuidando las plantas, las cuales ya habían florecido. Eso me dio una alegría enorme, porque significaba que la curación de Helen y Ryam estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahora Carlisle y Louis ya tenían flores con las que trabajar en el antídoto, y seguro que se ponían manos a la obra enseguida.

Eso me hizo recordar al resto de los gigantes. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos a partir de ahora? ¿Dónde estarían? Porque ahora ya no estaban Razvan, Nikoláy ni Ruslán para encargarse de ellos, bueno, si lo que hacían con ellos podía llamarse así. Puede que siguieran en el castillo, en aquella caseta de piedra, olvidados, ya que si no recibían ninguna orden, seguirían allí, sin moverse jamás. O puede que Razvan los hubiera llevado a otro sitio antes de todo lo ocurrido en Canadá y en Bulgaria. Me dio lástima, no por ellos en sí, por supuesto, ahora eran unos seres monstruosos y despiadados, sino porque en su pasado habían sido personas humanas a las que les habían arrancado la vida.

Sin embargo, Helen me alentó diciéndome que, ahora que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán ya habían muerto, Ryam se estaba encargando de buscarlos para dar con alguna solución, ya que se sentía obligado a ello en cierto modo, él mismo era un gigante, aunque de naturaleza totalmente distinta. Jake torció el gesto, desaprobaba totalmente ese afán solitario de Ryam, pero a mí me calmó un poco, porque si los encontraba, tal vez Carlisle y Louis dieran con alguna solución para curarlos a ellos también, si es que lo suyo tenía cura.

Toda la guardia de Razvan había fallecido o desaparecido del mapa, así nos lo ratificó Helen, que lo sabía porque Ryam había estado en el castillo, fue el primer sitio donde había ido a buscar a los gigantes, los cuales tampoco estaban. Los pocos vampiros que se habían quedado en el castillo para vigilarlo habían huido muy lejos al enterarse de la muerte de los tres magos. Jacob no les dio mayor importancia, pues ahora no estaban bajo el mando de estos tres y lo más seguro es que aprovechasen para iniciar una nueva vida como nómadas, lo cual no era peligroso para ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo, esto confirmó mi idea de que Razvan hubiese llevado a los gigantes a otro sitio.

Durante estos días, Teresa, Helen y Mercedes se habían quedado en La Push, donde también habían sido protegidas por la manada. Se habían alojado en nuestra casa, que era el único sitio en el que Teresa podía estar, debido al nuevo tratado, que seguía vigente. Aunque no le habían pedido consentimiento a Jacob, todos decidieron tomar a Teresa como una amiga de mi familia, así que le permitieron permanecer aquí.

Después de ese momento de larga charla, Jake y yo los invitamos a pasar a casa para que se tomasen algo, pero, otra vez para mi asombro, declinaron la oferta, alegando que tenían cosas que hacer.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? ¿Es que todos estaban tan ocupados, incluso Teresa, Mercedes y Helen? También me extrañó que el resto de la manada y sus chicas no estuviesen aquí para darnos la bienvenida, aunque no le di más importancia. Unos estarían patrullando, y el resto tendría cosas que hacer, visto lo visto. Además, para ser sincera, estaba deseando quedarme a solas con Jake.

Ahora que todo peligro había terminado y que nosotros habíamos regresado a nuestra casa, Teresa y Mercedes se iban a alojar en la vivienda que mi familia tenía aquí en Forks, junto con el resto de nuestros aliados, y Helen por fin regresaba a su casa, junto a su padre. Así que cuando los cinco se marcharon, Jake y yo nos quedamos a solas.

¡Aleluya! Por fin, por fin estábamos solos.

- ¿Vamos a entrar en casa o nos vamos a quedar aquí plantados como espantapájaros? – bromeó Jake.  
- No, vamos – y tiré de él para correr hacia allí.

Se rió y acompañó mis pasos.

- Bueno, no sé cómo estará todo, porque yo llevo sin entrar un año – me informó, aunque ya lo sabía -. Debe de estar todo bastante sucio.  
- No importa – le sonreí -. Seguro que Teresa, Helen y Mercedes lo han adecentado.

Correspondió mi sonrisa y llegamos al umbral. Jacob abrió la puerta y pasamos al interior.

Me quedé inmóvil en el vestíbulo, aferrada a la mano de Jake, observándolo todo con una atención especial. Había soñado que regresaba a casa tantas veces, tantas durante mi largo encierro, que no pude evitarlo, otra vez me vi embargada por la emoción. Era el olor de la casa, los muebles, incluso la luz, todo lo que había añorado, y por fin estaba aquí, por fin estaba junto a él, por fin ese infierno había terminado. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de esto del todo hasta que no entré en casa y lo vi con mis propios ojos, eso hizo que las lágrimas brotasen sin control.

Me giré y me abalancé a los brazos de Jake, hundiendo el rostro en su cálido cuello para llorar ahí. Él correspondió mi abrazo, rodeándome con esos fuertes brazos que me hacían sentir tan segura, apretándome contra él.

- Ya pasó todo, cielo – murmuró en mi pelo -. Ahora estás en casa.

Me despegué un poco de él para mirarlo.

- Estar aquí, contigo, me parece un sueño – confesé.  
- A mí me pasa lo mismo – reveló, dejando mi cintura para secar mis mejillas con sus suaves dedos -. Cuando te fuiste, me quedé vacío, mi vida sin ti no tenía sentido, ni siquiera podía entrar aquí, ni siquiera podía pasar cerca de aquí, porque todo en esta casa era un recuerdo tuyo, todo, hasta el color de la casa. Así que el estar aquí contigo, también me parece un sueño.  
- Pero no lo es – sonreí.  
- No, no lo es – sonrió él también.  
- Las píldoras anticonceptivas que viste el otro día las estoy tomando para nuestra luna de miel – le revelé, ya que llevaba tiempo queriendo aclararle esto -. Alice me dijo que seguía viendo un acontecimiento importante en el futuro de todos en el que intuía mucha felicidad, y que continuaba sin poder verlo bien porque era de nosotros de quien se trataba y también debido a la presencia de muchos metamorfos, así que tenía que ser nuestra boda. Yo ya estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien, pero ella me dio más confianza. Así que le pedí a Carlisle que me las consiguiera.  
- ¿Y las consiguió tan rápido?  
- Bueno, para un médico es muy fácil que se las vendan en una farmacia – reí.  
- Claro, me lo imagino – me correspondió él, asintiendo.

Entonces, me puse más seria.

- Las tenía que tomar con antelación para que hicieran efecto, por eso las llevaba – declaré, acariciando su nuca -. Quiero que sepas que yo jamás me entregaría a ningún otro.  
- Rayos, cielo, no tienes por qué explicarme esto – afirmó con un rostro arrepentido, llevando sus manos a mi cintura de nuevo -. Sé que nunca lo harías, al igual que yo, jamás he dudado de ti en ese aspecto. Bueno, ok, ese día me volví loco, pero fue por culpa de ese estúpido rencor, que me cegó durante un instante – reconoció. Luego, se quedó mirándome y desplegó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba -. ¿Y a qué viene eso de las píldoras ahora?  
- Pues que las píldoras ya hacen efecto – insinué, llevando mis ojos a los suyos con deseo.  
- Ah, ¿ya hacen efecto? – murmuró con voz sugerente, aproximando su rostro al mío.  
- Sí, y estamos a solas, sin hechizos de por medio, por fin – susurré, acercándole a mí con ímpetu.

Mi espalda se topó con la pared y nuestros rostros se unieron del todo, quedando nuestras bocas a pocos milímetros. Ya notaba su dulce y agitado aliento entremezclándose con el mío, eso me volvía loca, mi cuerpo ya se estremecía sólo con sentirlo pegado a mí.

- Sí, por fin – repitió con un susurro lleno de deseo.

No perdimos más tiempo. Unimos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión y ardor mientras jadeábamos sin cesar. Bajé mis manos de su espalda y su nuca y, cuando estaba a punto de rasgar su camiseta para dejar al descubierto ese impresionante pecho, escuchamos un fuerte carraspeo que nos asustó, haciendo que parásemos súbitamente y separásemos nuestros labios para mirar a la culpable con sorpresa.

- Alice, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, apurada, aunque sin despegarme de Jake.  
- ¿Y cómo demonios has entrado? – quiso saber él, molesto.

Mi tía se acercó a nosotros, danzando.

- Una ventana del saloncito estaba abierta, he entrado por allí – le contestó a Jake -. Siento molestar, pero vengo por ustedes para las despedidas de soltero y soltera – contestó, sonriente, dando una palmada mientras se elevaba con un balanceo de puntillas.  
- ¿Las… despedidas de soltero y soltera? – repetí, pestañeando.

Jake y yo nos miramos y volvimos la vista hacia ella.

- Sí, claro, no querran casarse sin hacer una despedida, ¿no? Ya estamos todos listos, así que, vamos, duchense o hagan lo que tengan que hacer y preparense, que nos vamos dentro de un rato.  
- ¿Ya estan todos listos? ¿Quiénes? – inquirió Jake, separándose de mí para verla mejor.  
- Ay, pues todos, quiénes vamos a ser – suspiró mi tía -. Tus chicos, sus novias y mujeres, el aquelarre de Denali…, todos. Nos vamos de cena por separado, por supuesto, los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro, y, como sé que no soportaran estar separados mucho más tiempo, luego quedaremos todos en una discoteca. No se imaginan lo que me ha costado encontrar dos restaurantes que nos reservara unas mesas tan grandes – resopló, aunque orgullosa.

Mi chico y yo volvimos a mirarnos.

- ¿Y no podemos dejar la despedida para mañana? – le pregunté.  
- ¿Para mañana? – parpadeó Alice.  
- Bueno, como la boda es el domingo, podemos hacerla mañana con más tranquilidad.  
- Nessie, el domingo es mañana – me aclaró ella con voz de sorpresa.  
- Oh.  
- ¿Por qué te crees que nos juntamos todos? – me explicó -. No hay tiempo para que la gente de La Push organice sus despedidas y yo las nuestras. Eso sí, los que se alimentan de comida humana van a tener que comer mucho, porque si no, sobrará un montón de platos – rió.

Con la diferencia horaria, me había hecho un lío y había calculado mal el día en el que estábamos. Claro, hoy era sábado, no viernes, y mañana… Mañana era domingo. ¡Mañana era la boda!

De repente, me entraron unos sofocos enormes.

- Oh, Dios, tengo… No tengo vestido de novia – caí, empezando a pasear de aquí para allá, llevándome la mano a mi pelo -. Tengo… tengo que buscar uno, donde sea, como sea – me paré en seco -. Oh, Dios, y hay que organizarlo todo, hay que…  
- Tranquiiiiila – me paró Alice, poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros para que me relajase de una vez -. Todo está listo, así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido un largo año de sufrimiento y de luchas, ahora toca divertirse.  
- ¿Cómo que todo está listo? – pestañeé, perpleja.

Después, Jake y yo volvimos a miramos, sorprendidos.

- Tengo que reconocer que la gente de aquí es muy perseverante y muy buenos amigos de sus amigos – le reconoció a Jake, el cual desplegó una sonrisa orgullosa -. Tu gente ya ha organizado todo lo referente a la ceremonia y al convite, tienen las alianzas y todo, incluso el tema de tu vestido está arreglado – afirmó, ahora dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha, señal de que ella había metido mano en este último asunto.  
- ¿Tengo… tengo vestido? – inquirí, gratamente sorprendida y aliviada -. ¿Pero, cómo…?  
- El lunes, cuando entré en el vestidor de tu antiguo dormitorio, encontré tu vestido de novia, o, bueno, lo que quedaba de él – suspiró, con un gesto de dolor. Mi corazón se retorció al acordarme de cómo había sido destrozado -. Por suerte, la parte superior estaba intacta, así que quedé con Sarah y se la llevé para que recompusiera lo de abajo con algún apaño que se le ocurriese.

Mi rostro se iluminó y me lancé a ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Alice, Alice, Alice! – exclamé, levantándola mientras daba saltitos.

La dejé en el suelo y abracé a Jake, que se rió y me dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Ya estás tranquila? – quiso saber él.  
- Sí – sonreí.  
- Mañana todo saldrá genial, ya lo verás – afirmó, acariciando mi mejilla.

Me moría por besar esos labios…

- Pues, vamos, arreglense, que nos vamos – azuzó mi tía, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me despegó de Jake, tomándome de la mano, y me obligó a subir las escaleras con ella mientras los tres nos reíamos.

Cuando llegué a nuestro dormitorio, me invadió ese nudo emocionado de nuevo, eran tantos buenos momentos en él, pero Alice enseguida me entretuvo, buscándome un modelito que ponerme. Mientras ella sacaba uno de mis vestidos, me fui hacia la ducha, para que a Jake también le diese tiempo a ducharse. En cuanto los dos nos arreglamos, nos marchamos de nuestra preciosa y añorada casita.

Antes de separarnos por sexos, quedamos todos en Forks. Entonces, entendí por qué todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado hoy. No había venido más gente a casa, no se habían quedado más tiempo con nosotros, porque todos querían darnos una sorpresa, la cual fue muy emotiva. Casi toda la manada estaba allí, con sus parejas – los que faltaban estaban patrullando –, incluso Leah, Simon, Billy, Charlie y Sue, y una vez más, me vi rodeada de abrazos, besos y lágrimas de bienvenida. Me sentí genial, arropada, querida, como si nunca me hubiese ido. También estaban allí Brenda, por supuesto, que acompañaba a Seth, Helen y las gemelas, que no entendían mucho, lo único que sabían era que yo había roto con Jake, cosa que me dolía como si me clavasen un puñal, y que había vuelto con él, arrepentida de mi gran error, para casarme. Eso es lo que Brenda les había podido decir. En fin, me moría por contarles la verdad, pero era evidente que no podía hacerlo. Brenda también les había dicho que Helen había vuelto, por lo que, además de darme la sorpresa y bienvenida a mí, se la habían dado a Helen.

Mi familia – excepto Alice, claro –, el aquelarre de Denali, Teresa, Mercedes, Louis y Monique ya nos esperaban por separado en los respectivos restaurantes, así que le di un beso a Jake, beso que me hubiese gustado que fuese más largo si no hubiese sido por todas mis amigas, y las féminas nos dividimos de los chicos para marcharnos.

Las despedidas se iban a celebrar en Port Angeles, así que tuvimos que repartirnos en varios coches.

Ya les había pasado con Alice, pero Alison y Jennifer se quedaron alucinadas con mi madre, mis tías y todas las mujeres vampiro que nos encontramos en el restaurante, sobretodo por la belleza tan llamativa de Rosalie. Por supuesto, no sabían que eran vampiros, y para ellas mi madre y mis tías eran mis primas.

Las gemelas no fueron las únicas que se quedaron impresionadas con las chicas vampiro, los comensales del restaurante incluso dejaron de comer al ver tanta belleza junta, aunque también era por el gran número de féminas que éramos y el divertido contraste que creábamos, ya que íbamos del blanco pálido y níveo de la piel de los vampiros, a la tez morena y cobriza de las quileute.

A mamá y todas las chicas vampiro no les quedó más remedio que tragarse algo de la comida humana que nos pusieron en el plato, por lo menos para disimular un rato. Después achacaron su falta de hambre a guardar la línea. El resto cenamos muy bien, y fue una velada muy amena y divertida en la que no faltaron las típicas bromas de una despedida de soltera. Gracias a Dios, mis amigas quileute estaban allí para poner un poco de alegría al asunto.

Me lo pasé muy bien, pero para ser sincera del todo, tengo que reconocer que no hacía más que pensar en Jacob, en cómo lo estaría pasando con el resto de los chicos, todos mezclados con los hombres de mi familia y amigos vampiros. Era paradójico, la manada se dedicaba a cazar seres como los que estaban cenando con ellos, pero ahí estaban, todos juntos en armonía. Bueno, eso esperaba.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Teresa, las chicas de Denali y Sue decidieron irse a casa, así que ellas se marcharon en un taxi y las demás nos fuimos a la discoteca donde habíamos quedado con los chicos. Yo ya estaba ansiosa por ver a Jacob, no podía evitarlo, se me notaba en la cara. Habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separados y lo único que quería ahora era pasar todos los minutos de mi vida junto a él.

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, como no, era sábado. Conseguimos entrar y llegar hasta la pista. Lo primero que hizo mi vista de semivampiro fue buscar a Jacob entre toda esa gente. No me costó mucho ver que no estaba. No había ningún grupo en el que destacasen sus cabezas por encima del tumulto de personas, así que supe que aún no habían llegado.

- Vamos a tomar algo – me instó Rachel, cogiéndome de la mano para acercarnos a la barra.  
- Esperen, yo también quiero pedir – se unió Leah.

Y de repente, todas las quileute, mas las gemelas, Helen y Brenda se agregaron a nosotras para ir hacia la barra. Estábamos justo al lado, así que no fue difícil acceder a la misma. Rachel y yo nos hicimos un hueco y la escotada camarera se acercó a nosotras.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó mi ya casi cuñada.  
- Una cerveza sin alcohol.  
- Yo otra – dijo Jennifer.  
- Y yo – siguió su hermana.

Y, una vez más, el resto se unió a la petición.

Rachel pidió todas esas cervezas a la camarera, las repartió y sacó la cartera para pagar.

- ¿Qué haces? – la detuve -. Esto lo pago yo. Es mi despedida, ¿recuerdas?  
- Quietas, quietas – intervino Alice, que salió de la nada -. Está todo apalabrado con el dueño de la discoteca para que me envíe la cuenta mañana, así que nada de pagar.  
- ¡Alice! – protesté.  
- Era lo más cómodo, no querrás que nos peleemos todos por pagar, ¿no? – alegó ella -. Además, nosotros queríamos invitar a todos como agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
- Nessie ya forma parte de nuestra familia, no tjenen que agradecer nada – afirmó Rachel, sonriendo.  
- Nosotros queremos agradecerlo igualmente – declaró mi tía, sonriendo también.

Rachel asintió para aceptar su gesto, mi tía hizo lo mismo para ratificarlo y me dio un beso en la mejilla para danzar hacia las demás.

Sonreí.

Eché otro vistazo general a la entrada de la sala y al no ver señal de los altos quileute, me volví al frente para coger mi cerveza.

- Hola, preciosa, ¿estás sola? – me dijo una conocida voz ronca a mi lado, con insinuación.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Me giré y vi a Jake, que se había apoyado en la barra y me sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Estaba tan guapo con esa camisa azul… Me moría por lanzarme a sus brazos para besarlo, pero me contuve para seguir su juego.

- Pues no, estoy esperando a mi novio – le contesté, simulando un tono un tanto borde.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está? – siguió él, mirando alrededor para buscarlo.

Se me escapó una risilla, aunque la controlé enseguida.

- Está en su despedida de soltero, pero va a venir ahora – respondí, tomando un trago de mi botellín.  
- Vaya, ¿en su despedida de soltero?

Dejé la cerveza en la barra y me giré hacia él.

- Sí, y esta es mi despedida de soltera – le solté con una sonrisa que no pude evitar -. Nos casamos mañana.  
- ¿Y qué le ves a ese tipo, para casarte con él? – su sonrisa pícara se amplió.

Me acerqué más a él.

- Es muy guapo y está como un tren – le revelé con un murmullo, llevando mi dedo a su pecho.  
- ¿Sólo eso? – murmuró Jake con otra sonrisa torcida.

Me arrimé más a su cuerpo.

- Es fuerte, simpático, alegre, divertido, leal, fiel, inteligente, honesto, generoso, impulsivo y la persona más maravillosa del universo – susurré, perdiéndome en mis adorados ojos negros -. Y me siento muy protegida entre sus brazos.

Me rodeó con los mismos y me apretó contra él, haciendo que nuestros rostros ya se tocasen. Mi boca dejó exhalar un suave suspiro al tenerlo tan pegado.

- ¿Como ahora? – susurró en mis labios, provocando al vello de todo mi cuerpo.  
- Sí – sólo me salió un hilo de voz.

Unimos nuestros labios para besarnos con pasión mientras mis manos ya se perdían por su pelo y sus hombros.

Dejé su cabello para llevar mi mano a su mejilla y le mostré la puerta que había visionado al entrar en la discoteca donde ponía privado. Después, le mostré todo lo que se me ocurría que podíamos hacer allí.

Soltó mis labios, nos miramos, sonriendo, y me tomó de la mano para iniciar la marcha hacia ese almacén.

- ¿No quieres tomar nada, Jacob? – nos detuvo mi padre, señalando al resto de los quileute, que estaban esperando a Jake para dirigirse a la barra.

Escuché el ligero gruñido de mi chico.

Suspiré. Tendría que esperar a llegar a casa.

- Vamos, ve a pedir algo con ellos – lo exhorté, empujándolo hacia los chicos.  
- ¿Segura? – me preguntó.  
- Sí, ve.

Jacob se unió a ese grupo, papá sonrió con satisfacción y yo le dediqué un mohín.

La música sonaba muy alta, pero nosotros nos escuchábamos perfectamente. Billy, Charlie y el aquelarre de Denali también se habían ido a casa después de cenar. Jake no tardó nada en regresar a mi lado, sosteniendo su cerveza y la mía, la cual me pasó.

- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado en la cena? – inquirí, tomando otro trago de mi botellín.  
- Muy bien – asintió, y de pronto, su sonrisa se amplió, adquiriendo un matiz un tanto maléfico -. Hicimos que tu padre tuviera que tragarse todo un bistec, no veas la risa que pasamos.  
- ¿En serio? – pestañeé, riéndome.  
- Sí – se rió -. Verás, primero el camarero vino y le preguntó si no le gustaba, ya que tu padre fue el único que ni lo probó. Entonces le dijimos al tipo que estaba poco hecho y que a él no le gustaba así. El camarero se llevó la carne y la trajo más hecha, ya sabes, sin que sangrase una gota y eso. Y después liamos a Edward para que tuviera que tragárselo delante del camarero – empezó a carcajearse.

Mi padre le dedicó una mirada asesina, aunque los quileute, y también Emmett, acompañaron sus carcajadas y el resto de vampiros también sonrieron.

- Pobre papá – me reí.

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotros.

- Toma, perro, te he traído unos huesos – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando una bolsa de plástico transparente para mostrársela a Jake.  
- Vaya, rubia, veo que no puedes olvidarte de mí ni un instante. ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí, que me traes comida?  
- Eres la mascota de la familia, alguien tiene que alimentarte – siguió ella.  
- Claro, y por eso te encargas tú – declaró él, ampliando su sonrisa -. Lo intentas disimular, pero en el fondo me quieres, lo sé.  
- Sigue soñando, perro – contestó mi tía, tirando la bolsa al suelo, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisita.

Jake se rió con satisfacción.

Nos quedamos varias horas en la discoteca, bailando y charlando. Me lo pasé genial, había estado encerrada un año, y el poder salir y hacer algo normal fue como volver a la realidad de nuevo. Hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Salimos de la discoteca y nos dirigimos hacia los coches. Iba a marcharme con Jake, cuando mamá tiró de mí.

- ¿A dónde vas? – rió -. Hoy no puedes dormir con él, te vienes a casa con nosotros.  
- ¿Qué? – parpadeé, mirando a Jacob con agonía.  
- Nada de dormir juntos hasta la noche de boda – dijo ella.  
- Pero, pero…

Mis ojos no se despegaban de él, que también me miraban un poco sorprendidos.

- Es la tradición – siguió Alice -. Además, mañana hay que preparar muchas cosas, hay que vestirte, peinarte, maquillarte… Y si ya estás en casa, será más fácil para todos.  
- Tienen razón, Nessie – aceptó Jake, acercándose a mí -. Es mejor si ya duermes allí. Además – subió su mano para acariciarme la mejilla -, yo también tengo que preparar muchas cosas.  
- Pero yo quería…

Acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró.

- No me importa esperar. Eso hará que la noche de boda sea más interesante, ¿no crees?

Todo el vello se me puso de punta.

- Claro que sí – asintió Alice, tirando de mí de nuevo -. Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana – se despidieron los quileute.  
- Mañana ya te llamamos para organizarnos – le dijo papá a Jacob.  
- De acuerdo – contestó él.

Otra vez miré a Jake, el cual me sonrió. Suspiré. No me quedó más remedio que rendirme a su sonrisa y se la correspondí. Bueno, puede que tuvieran razón. Esperaría un día más, no era para tanto. Y la noche de boda sería especial y mágica.

Me subí en el coche con mis padres y no dejé de mirar a mi ya casi marido por la ventanilla hasta que nos alejamos de allí.


	50. Comienzo

COMIENZO :

Me resultó un poco raro dormir en mi antigua y enorme cama sin Jake, ahora que todo se había arreglado, aunque también me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Recordé la primera vez que Jake durmió en esta cama, sobre la colcha, después de aquella horrible pesadilla, y cómo yo me fijaba en su impresionante pecho a la luz de la luna llena; las veces que nos tumbábamos, me acurrucaba sobre su torso y él me pasaba los dedos por el pelo, haciéndome casi ronronear; aquella otra noche de luna llena en la que él regresó después de marcharse por mi culpa, por mentirle y decirle que sólo quería ser su amiga, en la que la luz de ese satélite iluminaba sus iris negros, confiriéndole un brillo especial con ese reflejo blanco, y su rostro me parecía aún más hermoso…

Finalmente, me dormí por puro agotamiento.

En cuanto me desperté, lo primero que hice fue coger el telefono de la mesita. Me quedé sentada, marqué el número de Jake a toda velocidad y esperé al único tono que sonó.

- Buenos días, preciosa – me saludó nada más descolgar, se notaba que con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonreí al imaginármelo. Escuchar su ronca voz fue como música para mis oídos.

- Buenos días.  
- ¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó.  
- Regular. Te he echado mucho de menos – confesé, enroscando mi dedo índice con la sábana.  
- Sí, yo también – volvió a sonreír -. ¿Estás nerviosa? Porque yo estoy neurótico perdido.  
- Estoy histérica – reí.

Jacob acompañó mi risa al otro lado de la línea.

- Me parece que hoy va a ser un día muy largo para los dos.  
- Sí – asentí, sonriendo -. Por cierto, ¿dónde has dormido? ¿En casa o con Billy?  
- Con mi viejo – contestó. Entonces, escuché las voces de Billy, Rachel y otra voz femenina que me pareció la de Rebecca. Estaban montando un barullo tremendo -. Rayos. Escucha, tengo que dejarte, nena, ya me están liando para que vaya a la peluquería.  
- Ok – reí otra vez.  
- Nos veremos en el altar.  
- Sí – sonreí.  
- Te quiero.  
- Te quiero.

Y colgamos.

Dejé caer la espalda sobre el colchón con los brazos en cruz y sonreí de felicidad. Estuve mirando el techo un buen rato de esa forma, con cara de tonta, hasta que me cansé.

La luz del sol entraba por la cristalera, invadiéndolo todo, hoy hacía un día precioso. Que esto sucediera en Forks, era tener suerte.

Me levanté, me duché y bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Esme me había preparado un delicioso desayuno.

- Muchas gracias, Esme – reí con entusiasmo, y le di un beso en la mejilla -. ¡Y hasta me has hecho tarta de fresas! – exclamé cuando la vi, sentándome en la mesa.  
- Por supuesto, cielo, sé que es tu favorita – sonrió, mostrando esos adorables hoyuelos mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo húmedo -. Hoy tienes que alimentarte bien, es un día muy importante.  
- No sé si seré capaz de comer algo – reconocí, partiendo los huevos revueltos con el tenedor -. Creo que esta comida va a ser la única que pueda meterme hoy.

Esme sonrió de nuevo y se sentó frente a mí.

- Estar nerviosa es normal, es un paso muy importante en tu vida.  
- Más que nerviosa, estoy ansiosa – le confesé, un poco ruborizada -. Ahora mismo me hubiera gustado que las bodas quileutes fueran al amanecer, en vez de al anochecer – reí.  
- Por cierto, eso me recuerda algo – dijo -. El vuelo hacia la isla de Santa Lucía sale a las cinco de la mañana, así que tendran que estar en el aeropuerto a las cuatro como mínimo, para que les de tiempo de embarcar sin problemas.

Sonreí al recordar nuestro viaje de luna de miel. Por fin íbamos a poder irnos a ese islote privado que quedaba a unos kilómetros de la isla de Santa Lucía. Lo malo es que íbamos a tener que viajar justo después de la celebración de la boda, con lo cual, la noche de boda se iba a retrasar, pero sabía que la espera iba a merecer la pena.

- De acuerdo – asentí -. Gracias por todo, abuela, aunque ya le daré las gracias al resto, también.  
- De nada, cielo – sonrió, satisfecha y complacida -. No tienes por qué agradecernos nada, es el regalo de boda de todos.  
- De todas formas, gracias – insistí.

Sí, nuestra luna de miel era el regalo de toda mi familia, bueno, de casi toda, porque mis padres le iban a regalar la Harley a Jake y un regalo secreto para mí que no había manera de sonsacarles. Carlisle y Esme ponían el viaje, Rose y Em ponían el alojamiento, esa enorme casa de lujo que tenían en el islote y al que habían ido varias veces, seguramente en una de sus múltiples lunas de miel, con un servicio de abastecimiento y limpieza incluido que venía en barco todas las mañanas; y Jazz y Alice nos habían alquilado una avioneta privada para que fuéramos a la isla de Santa Lucía todas las veces que quisiéramos y a cualquier hora. El aquelarre de Denali, Louis y Monique también nos habían preparado algo, aunque no nos lo habían querido decir para no estropear la sorpresa.

Me tragué el desayuno como pude, si bien la tarta de fresas me entró estupendamente, y ayudé a Esme a recoger mi plato, ya que ella lo había hecho todo en escasos segundos.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta de la cocina, escuché el ruido de un motor acercándose.

- Es Sarah, te trae tu vestido de novia – me reveló mi padre, que estaba en el níveo sofá, leyendo el periódico, junto a mi madre -. Y le ha quedado precioso, por cierto.

Mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

- ¿Mi vestido de novia?

Antes de que Sarah aparcara su vehículo, yo ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.

Salió del coche, se acercó al maletero, el cual abrió, sacó una funda y una caja redonda de cartón, cerró el maletero y llegó hasta el umbral.

- Buenos días, Ness, te traigo tu vestido y tu corona de flores – me anunció con una sonrisa.

La mía ya no me entraba en la cara.

- Pasa – la cogí de la muñeca y la llevé hacia dentro con presteza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas mis tías, mi madre y mi abuela estaban revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Vamos arriba para que te lo pruebes! – clamó Alice, ahora tirando ella de mí.  
- Esto es como abrir la caja de Pandora – se rió Emmett, que se sentó al lado de mi padre.  
- Sí, imposible de parar – siguió Jasper, haciéndolo en la butaca de al lado.

Ambos se rieron.

No sé cómo fui capaz de subir las escaleras sin caerme, ya que las tenía pegadas a mí como lapas.

Entramos todas en mi cuarto y, cuando Sarah y yo nos dimos cuenta, mamá, mis tías y Esme estaban sentadas en la cama, esperando.

- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? – azuzó Rosalie -. Tengo que ver cómo es para ir pensando en el peinado que te voy a hacer.  
- Voy a llevar el pelo suelto – le adelanté ya, por si acaso.  
- Alguna orquilla para despejar tu cara te quedaría mejor – afirmó ella.  
- Bueno, ya veremos – respondí.

Sarah posó la funda en la cama, un neceser con material de costura, y abrió la cremallera de lo primero.

- Espero que te guste – me dijo, sacando el vestido con cuidado.

Cuando lo extendió sobre la colcha, mi rostro se iluminó como si el sol estuviese enfocándome con uno de sus rayos.

- ¡Es precioso! – exclamó Alice, con entusiasmo, levantándose de un salto para verlo mejor.

Mi amiga quileute lo cogió y lo alzó para que lo viese mejor.

- ¡Sí, es precioso! – alabé, emocionada. Y nerviosa. Tener mi vestido ahí, me hacía recordar lo cerca que estaba mi sueño. Solamente faltaban unas horas -. ¡Te ha quedado genial, Sarah, muchas gracias! – reí, abrazándola.  
- Cuidado, el vestido – me paró entre risas.  
- Oh, sí, perdón – murmuré, ruborizada, apartándome de ella -. No sé cómo hacer para pagártelo, en serio, ni para pagarte todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le has dedicado, creo que no serviría ni todo el dinero del mundo.  
- No tienes que pagarme nada, tu vestido y el traje de Jake es mi regalo de boda – afirmó, sonriente.  
- No puedo aceptarlo, Sarah, es demasiado…  
- Para mí es un honor haber hecho los trajes de novios del Gran Lobo y su esposa – me cortó con un poso de respetabilidad.

Sabía que era así y que jamás aceptaría que se lo pagase. Y yo debía aceptar el regalo para no ofenderla.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias, Sarah, de verdad – sonreí, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió, complacida y orgullosa.

- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Pruébatelo – me apremió mamá, riéndose.  
- Sí, sí – asentí, comenzando a quitarme la ropa.

Todas esperaron expectantes a que terminara y me pusiera el vestido, hasta que, por fin, Sarah acabó de abrocharme toda esa fila de botones de la espalda.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que las cinco se quedaron absortas, mirándome.

- Bueno, ¿cómo estoy? – inquirí, ya que no decían nada.  
- Estás maravillosa – sonrió Esme, algo emocionada.  
- Estás realmente preciosa, cielo – siguió mamá, también con chiribitas en los ojos.  
- Te queda como un guante – declaró Alice.  
- Preciosa – afirmó Rosalie, sumándose a la emoción de las demás.  
- Traía el neceser, por si tenía que hacerte algún ajuste de última hora, pero ya veo que te queda perfecto – manifestó Sarah, analizando cada parte del vestido con satisfacción.  
- Mírate en el espejo – sugirió mi madre, levantándose para acompañarme al vestidor.

Entramos, encendimos la luz y me plantó delante del espejo.

Una vez más, mi rostro se iluminó.

La parte de arriba era la misma, ese corsé hecho con esa tupida tela de seda blanca que dejaba mis hombros desnudos y que llegaba hasta mis caderas. Seguía estando revestida en su parte superior de esas grandes flores de seda vaporosa y en la parte izquierda delantera de la cadera continuaba llevando esas dos flores que eran semejantes a las del corpiño, sólo que más pequeñas.

El cambio venía en la falda.

Ahora era una falda ligera y más estrecha que llegaba hasta los tobillos, hecha de una vaporosa seda que tenía más movimiento y caía libre desde mis caderas, ciñéndose más a mi cuerpo.

En definitiva, se parecía bastante al anterior, sólo que la falda ya no tenía volantes ni hacía esa forma de "A", sino que era más suelta y ligera.

- Es precioso - repetí, mirándolo sonriente.  
- Bueno, pues vamos, ya está – irrumpió Sarah, entrando en el vestidor con precipitación -. Quítatelo ya, que da mala suerte probárselo mucho tiempo, antes de la boda.  
- Ok, ok – me reí.

Salí del vestidor, acompañada de mi madre.

- En fin – suspiró Alice -, ya te hemos visto el vestido, así que te dejamos a solas para que te vuelvas a cambiar.  
- Vayan bajando ustedes, yo voy ahora – le dijo mamá.  
- Por supuesto – aceptó Esme.

Sarah cogió su neceser y salió con el resto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, algo extrañada, aunque ya intuía que me iba a dar uno de esos discursos que dan las madres antes de una boda.  
- Quería darte una cosa – declaró, para mi sorpresa, porque eso sí que no me lo esperaba.  
- ¿Una cosa?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela violeta que iba cerrada en la parte superior por medio de una cinta. Cogió mi mano, poniendo mi palma hacia arriba, y dejó su regalo encima.

- Mamá, no tenías por qué haberte molestado.  
- Oh, sí, claro que sí – sonrió -. No se casa tu única hija todos los días. Y, encima, con una de las personas que más quiero del mundo, como es Jacob. Así que, vamos, ábrelo.  
- Ok – sonreí yo también.

Tiré de uno de los extremos de la cinta, le di la vuelta a la bolsita y dejé caer su tintineante contenido en la palma de mi mano.

Era una tobillera de oro blanco. De los eslabones de la cadena, colgaban una serie de figuritas talladas artesanalmente, también del mismo material, que se distribuían a lo largo de la tobillera.

- Son lobos – murmuré, gratamente sorprendida.  
- Sí. Mira la inscripción – y me señaló el final de la cadena, donde uno de los eslabones no era hueco.

Lo cogí con mis dedos y le di la vuelta para poder leerlo.

Más que mi propia vida, rezaba con unas letras diminutas.

- Mamá… - susurré, emocionada.  
- Me gustaría que la llevases hoy – murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura.  
- Claro que sí – y me abalancé a ella para abrazarla.  
- ¿Te gusta de verdad? – me preguntó, separándome por los hombros para mirarme.  
- Me encanta – asentí, secándome las lágrimas.  
- Me alegro – sonrió.

Se hizo un silencio en el que aproveché para mirar la tobillera un poco más.

- Siento que papá y tú no puedan ser los padrinos – lamenté, alzando la vista para observarla a ella con pesar -. No pensábamos que esa tradición de bailar con los padrinos fuera tan importante.

Pero lo era. Y Jacob no había podido convencer al Viejo y testarudo Quil para que pasara por alto eso. Mis padres podrían bailar perfectamente con los lobos y sus parejas, ya sabían que eran vampiros, pero con el resto de quileutes que desconocían todo este mundo, no podrían. A ver cómo se les explicaba que eran congelados al tacto, y no iban a llevar guantes en pleno junio, además, ni siquiera unos guantes servirían para disimular el frío de sus manos y sus brazos. El Viejo Quil era un hombre de costumbres arraigadas, así que no nos quedaba más remedio que acatar la tradición. El año pasado no le habíamos dicho nada, menos mal que esta vez a Jake le dio por preguntárselo, si no, hubiéramos llegado al altar y hubiésemos tenido que cambiar los padrinos de sopetón e improviso; seguro que eso es lo que nos hubiera pasado el año anterior.

- No importa, después de todo lo que ha pasado, esto es una tontería. Nosotros estamos muy felices por ti, igualmente – aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa, metiéndome el pelo detrás de mi oreja -. Además, me gusta que lo vayan a ser Seth y Brenda, sobretodo por Seth, claro, a Brenda la conozco menos.  
- Sí, creo que lo harán bien – reí.

Habíamos escogido a Seth y Brenda como los padrinos de boda. Quil y Embry eran los mejores amigos de Jake, sin embargo, Claire aún era una niña, y Embry no tenía pareja. No era obligatorio que los padrinos fuesen pareja, por supuesto, nosotros mismos habíamos sido los padrinos de Rachel y Paul, y en aquel entonces no éramos novios, pero también estaba Seth en una de nuestras opciones, y su pareja daba la casualidad que era una de mis mejores amigas, así que nos decantamos por ellos. Además, Seth siempre había sentido debilidad por Jake, y había sido el primero en formar manada con él cuando Jacob se marchó en solitario.

Al principio, Brenda iba a ser una de mis damas de honor, pero como ahora iba a ser la madrina, metí en su puesto a la pequeña Claire, a la que le hacía muchísima ilusión. Sarah también había tenido que arreglar el vestido de dama de honor de Brenda, para adaptárselo a Claire. Desde luego esa mujer se merecía un premio.

- En fin, ahora sí, me voy abajo con tu padre – y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
- Sí, y yo me quitaré esto antes de que caiga un maleficio sobre mí o algo, ya he tenido bastante con todos aquellos hechizos – bromeé -. Ah, ¿me desabrochas los botones? – le pedí antes de que saliese.  
- Claro - se acercó a mí y desabotonó mi espalda con gran agilidad -. Ya está.  
- Gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla.  
- Te veo abajo – repitió, ahora sí, saliendo de la habitación después de que yo asintiese.

Mamá cerró la puerta y yo me quedé observando la tobillera un buen rato antes de quitarme el vestido, fijándome en los detalles con más calma. Más que mi propia vida, volví a leer. Y sonreí.

La mañana pasó más bien despacio, entre lo nerviosa que estaba, y lo que echaba de menos a Jake, no veía el momento de que llegase la tarde.

Pero llegó.

El cuarto de baño se había convertido en un salón de belleza. Mientras Alice me maquillaba, Rosalie se dedicaba a darme tirones supersónicos en el pelo. Mamá me estaba haciendo la manicura a la francesa y Esme se dedicaba a traerme tes de vez en cuando.

Sí, estaba hecha un flan. En ese momento estaba sentada, pero temía levantarme y que mis piernas cedieran. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa de que llegase el momento…

Después de toda esa sesión, mis tías y mi madre me obligaron a vestirme sin dejar que me mirase en el espejo.

Esme ya tenía mi vestido preparado en mi habitación, así que fue llegar y cambiarme. Mi madre abrochó toda esa retafila de botones y Alice me puso delante unos bonitos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos, de color blanco, para el trayecto, ya que en la playa iba a tener que quitármelos. Mientras me calzaba, mamá me puso la tobillera y Rose abrió la caja redonda de cartón, donde se encontraba la corona de flores. Mi tía la sacó y se acercó a mí.

La corona de flores estaba construida a base de unas preciosas orquídeas y campanillas blancas, éstas se unían entre sí por medio de unos verdes tallos que también estaban llenos de unas pequeñas flores blancas, confiriéndole a toda la corona un aspecto armonioso, compacto y homogéneo.

- Dame, yo se la pondré – se ofreció mi madre, cogiéndola.

La llevó sobre mi cabeza y la colocó con cuidado, enganchándola bien para que no se moviera.

Cuando terminaron, las cuatro se quedaron observándome maravilladas y emocionadas. Si no hubieran sido vampiros, se habrían puesto a llorar.

- Estás maravillosa – alabó mamá con ojos vidriosos -. Jacob tiene razón, pareces un ángel.  
- Toma, el ramo – me dio Rosalie.

Cogí ese ramo también hecho de orquídeas y campanillas blancas que hacía juego con mi corona.

- Ahora ya puedes mirarte – me anunció Alice, haciendo rodar un enorme y alargado espejo con ruedas que seguramente sólo había comprado para esta ocasión.

Lo colocó justo frente a mí y por fin pude mirarme.

Tengo que reconocer que yo misma me quedé anonadada. Sí, por qué no decirlo, estaba muy guapa, preciosa, como diría Jake.

Rosalie había despejado mi cara sujetando los mechones laterales de mi pelo hacia atrás con unas horquillas que no se veían y que tampoco lo dejaban tirante, sino que simplemente lo amarraban de una forma casi ocasional, eso hacía que mi pecho y mis hombros se vieran mucho más, dándole también protagonismo a la parte superior de mi vestido. Mi cabello caía con una cascada de rizos sobre mi espalda, sueltos, naturales, vivos, y la corona de flores se adaptaba perfectamente a ese peinado, formando parte del mismo.

Mi maquillaje era muy suave y natural, sutil. El rosa claro de los párpados le confería más luminosidad a mis ojos, llevaba el toque justo de rimel y una fina línea negra perfilaba mis pestañas. Alice había preferido no pintarme mucho los labios, según ella, para no recargarme, tan sólo les había puesto un ligero toque de carmín prácticamente del mismo color de mis labios.

Todo era armonioso y sencillo en el conjunto, justo lo que yo había buscado.

- Estoy preciosa – reconocí, boquiabierta.  
- Bueno, pues, vamos – me azuzó mamá, empujándome hacia la puerta -. Tu padre ya te está esperando abajo para marcharnos.  
- Sí – de repente, mis nervios subieron hasta el infinito de nuevo.

No sé ni cómo fui capaz de bajar esas escaleras, porque mis pies no obedecían muy bien a mi cerebro. Cuando llegué abajo, mis tíos, Carlisle y mi padre, que eran los únicos que se encontraban aquí, puesto que el resto ya estaba en La Push, exclamaron, impresionados.

- Guau, nunca he visto una novia más bonita – aclamó Emmett.  
- Desde luego, está muy, muy hermosa – coincidió Carlisle, sonriendo con orgullo.  
- Está bellísima – dijo Jasper.  
- Estás maravillosa, impresionante – sonrió papá, emocionado, dándome un beso en la mejilla cuando llegué a su lado.

Todos los vampiros que acudían a la boda, incluida mi familia, también iban maquillados con una base opaca, pero muy suave, cuya misión solamente consistía en mitigar todo lo posible los destellos de su piel con el sol. Apenas se les notaba, pues Alice había utilizado el color más claro que había encontrado en el mercado, aunque, aún así, su piel de verdad seguía siendo más nívea. Los rayos iban a ser débiles, puesto que la ceremonia era al anochecer, pero toda precaución era poca.

- Gracias – sonreí yo también, algo ruborizada por las miradas y los comentarios de todos.  
- ¿Preparada para casarte con Jacob Black? – me preguntó, sonriente, ofreciéndome su brazo.  
- Llevo preparada toda la vida – reconocí con una sonrisa, enganchándome a él.

Emmett se frotó las manos con emoción y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Hoy tenía licencia, así que mi padre aparcó cerca del tramo final de la media luna de la playa. Nos bajamos de su Volkswagen marrón metálico, que estaba adornado para la ocasión, me agarré a su brazo derecho y comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa de Rialto Beach.

Mi padre estaba especialmente callado, pero creo que no me decía nada porque sabía que yo no lo iba a escuchar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ya observando a esa muchedumbre que se veía entre los árboles y que ya estaba esperando a mi aparición.

El cielo era de color anaranjado, sólo unas dispersas nubes salpicaban el firmamento de pinceladas blancas y rosadas. El astro rey parecía estar suspendido sobre el horizonte de ese chispeante y brillante océano, también esperando a mi llegada para comenzar a sumergirse, hoy el sol parecía más grande que nunca. Los escarpados acantilados parecían estar encendidos en las zonas donde la sombra no podía llegar, casi parecían enormes bloques volcánicos debido al azafranado tan intenso con que la luz solar del anochecer los bañaba.

Las altas y rojas llamas de la fogata también sobresalían de entre los árboles, podía notar su calor desde nuestra posición, y verla me ponía más ansiosa, porque justo ahí es donde me esperaba Jacob.

Llegamos al borde de la playa y papá me ayudó a descalzarme. Conseguí poner un pie sobre la arena y después el otro, y así fuimos avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo de ese ancho pasillo de gentío, donde nos quedamos quietos.

Entonces, por fin vi a Jacob.

El corazón no podía latirme más deprisa, casi se me salía del pecho, y las mariposas iniciaron ese revolucionado vuelo, incitándome a acercarme a él. No pude evitar que se me escapase un suave jadeo, de la impresión. Estaba guapísimo, perfecto, más que eso, Dios mío, ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Estaba nervioso, se balanceaba levemente, oscilando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras sus manos no sabían dónde colocarse. Como marcaba la tradición quileute, también iba de blanco, pues era símbolo de castidad y fidelidad absoluta, y aquí no sólo las mujeres tenían que cumplir eso, aunque ya se sabe que, hoy en día, lo primero casi nadie lo cumplía. Vestía una elegante pero informal camisa de lino de manga larga, de color hueso, que hacía juego con unos pantalones del mismo estilo y tonalidad y que hacía resaltar su preciosa piel cobriza. La camisa caía sobre los pantalones, libre, suelta, así como éstos, que lo hacían sobre sus pies descalzos.

Noté cómo mi cara reflejaba el encantamiento al que fue sometida con esa espectacular imagen. Las fuertes llamas de la hoguera lo hacían todo más mágico. El sol todavía se sostenía en el horizonte y sus rayos se reflejaban en el blanco de su ropa, haciendo que su hermoso rostro contrastara y se iluminara más. Me obligué a respirar para no ahogarme.

Pero mi corazón pasó a latir a trompicones cuando él también me vio, quedándose paralizado al momento. Pude escuchar cómo se quedaba sin respiración por un instante, aunque su ritmo cardíaco enseguida se aceleró, y sus ojos me repasaron entera para, después, clavarse en los míos, maravillados, totalmente deslumbrados. El ramo de flores no se me cayó al suelo de puro milagro.

Por un momento nos quedamos inmóviles, hipnotizados el uno por el otro, sonriéndonos atontados. La energía ya empezó a fluir incluso desde esa distancia, mágica, increíble, cálida, giraba y giraba a nuestro alrededor, sumiéndonos aún más en ese estado de deslumbramiento mutuo.

La pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial quileute, una sencilla música tradicional india tocada con instrumentos típicos de viento y percusión, y de repente, todo el mundo se giró hacia mí.

Me pareció oír que se producía una exclamación popular consistente en un sonoro y alegre ¡Oooooooh!, pero apenas lo percibí.

Mis damas de honor comenzaron a andar por la arena, portando sus pequeñas cestas. Rachel, Leah, Helen y la pequeña Claire, con sus preciosos vestidos de gasa azul claro, fueron lanzando los pétalos de rosas de color rojo y rosa para que yo caminase por esa alfombra que caía sobre la arena.

Mi pulsera vibró suavemente para avisarme, aunque papá tuvo que tirar levemente de mi brazo para que mis pies reaccionaran y pudiesen comenzar a caminar, pues seguía embelesada mirando a Jacob.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, mi mano se aferró al brazo de mi padre, ansiosa.

Por fin mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin mis pies me llevaban por esa arena hacia mi destino, yo había nacido para estar con él, y él había nacido para estar conmigo, nuestras almas habían nacido para moverse como dos constelaciones unidas e inseparables que bailaban una danza armónica, como si fuesen una. Caminaba nerviosa pero segura hacia mi mejor amigo, mi ángel de la guarda, mi alma gemela, mi compañero, el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mi vida, todo, él lo era todo para mí. Jacob era todo lo que deseaba, lo único que ansiaba, Jacob era mi sueño, y había esperado tanto para esto.

Mi padre apoyó su mano sobre la mía para infundirme confianza. La necesitaba, estaba hecha un flan, porque no veía el momento en que el viejo Quil pronunciase esas ansiadas palabras, pero todavía me quedaba la ceremonia por delante.

Ese sueño que había esperado tanto tiempo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Aunque esto no era el final de una meta, no era el final de nuestro cuento de hadas, era un comienzo, un comienzo nuevo de nuestras vidas. Ese sueño iba a empezar ahora.

Todo el centro de atención estaba puesto en mí, pero yo apenas noté las miradas de los invitados, ni siquiera me fijé en mi familia y amigos. Mi único punto de visión, entre todo aquel revoltijo de pétalos, era Jacob. Era como si casi estuviésemos a solas, no había nada más alrededor. Él me observaba llegar completamente deslumbrado, maravillado, y yo me acercaba a él exactamente con el mismo rostro.

Hasta que mis damas de honor se retiraron hacia atrás, soltando los últimos pétalos, y por fin llegué a él. Mi padre y yo nos colocamos al lado de Seth, que creo que me sonrió. Yo sólo podía mirar a Jacob.

Sus grandes ojos negros y brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo, profundos e intensos, no se despegaron de los míos en ningún instante, hipnotizándome aún más, atrayéndome hacia él aún más, reclamándome aún más. No hizo falta palabras, con mirarnos, lo dijimos todo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya me disponía a dejar a mi padre para agarrar la mano de Jacob, mi progenitor me detuvo, quedándonos frente a él. Fue el único momento en que Jacob apartó la vista de mí, para mirar a mi padre.

- Sé que aquí no es costumbre, pero me gustaría decir unas palabras. Seré muy breve – le dijo al viejo Quil, pidiéndole permiso. Éste miró al sol, algo apurado, pero asintió, así que papá comenzó a hablarle a Jake, que clavó la vista en él con esa honorabilidad con la que sólo saben mirar los indios -. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, sin embargo, hoy lo hago públicamente. Aunque empezamos con muy mal pie en el pasado, ahora te aprecio como a un hijo, Jacob, ya formas parte de mi familia – los invitados que no estaban al corriente de que él era mi padre, no entendían nada, pero sonrieron ante el discurso tan emotivo de mi primo -. Amas a mi… a Renesmee – rectificó a tiempo -, darías la vida por ella, como ya has demostrado, y eso es lo más importante para mí. Sé que no habría hombre para ella mejor que tú, que nadie cuidaría de ella mejor que tú, nadie la amaría de la misma forma en que tú la amas, y sé que será eternamente, por eso estoy feliz y orgulloso de entregártela aquí y ahora. Les doy mi bendición.  
- Gracias, Edward – asintió Jacob con la misma mirada -. Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de ella.  
- Gracias, papá – murmuré yo, muy emocionada, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mi padre asintió también para los dos, aflojó su brazo y me dejó con Jacob. Se retiró de ese altar de arena y fuego, y se colocó junto a mi madre, que agarró su mano y me sonrió, visiblemente emocionada. Le correspondí la sonrisa y la emoción. Fue cuando me fijé en que el resto de mi familia estaba allí, mas nuestros aliados, muy cerca de nosotros, y que también se encontraban Sue, Charlie y Billy. Estos últimos no podían reprimir una inundación en sus ojos, aunque ambos consiguieron que las lágrimas no rebosaran.

Jacob volvió a pegar su vista en la mía y, sin dejar de mirarnos con ese deslumbramiento, nuestras manos se aferraron automáticamente, entrelazando los dedos para apretar ese amarre.

Las mariposas de mi estómago saltaron con ímpetu, haciéndome cosquillas sin parar. La energía era electrizante y muy intensa, incluso mi pulsera de compromiso estaba ansiosa.

El Viejo Quil, que estaba apoyado sobre su bastón de castaño e iba vestido con su traje tradicional quileute, carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención y ambos nos obligamos a bajar al planeta Tierra para mirar al frente, aunque las miradas de reojo se nos escapaban continuamente.

Los chasquidos de la hoguera hacían que las chispas volasen hacia arriba, cayéndose después, ya como cenizas.

- Queridos hermanos y amigos – comenzó el anciano Quil Ateara, usando su tono majestuoso -, estamos reunidos frente a esta hoguera y esta puesta de sol para unir en matrimonio a Renesmee Cullen y Jacob Black, dos almas gemelas que caminan juntas, que se aman, dos espíritus que se mueven unidos para formar un único todo, un vínculo inseparable y único, mágico y espiritual.

Jake y yo nos miramos y volvimos a apretar nuestro amarre. Se hizo un brevísimo silencio y el fuego quiso chasquear los leños de la fogata para soltar otra descarga de chispas hacia ese cielo que ya estaba más oscurecido. Ya fuimos incapaces de despegar los ojos el uno del otro.

- Desde el principio de los tiempos, todos los elementos de la tierra, el aire y el agua han tenido y tienen un ciclo. El sol – elevó la voz y señaló a ese medio círculo que quedaba con la mano – es testigo y símbolo de que se cierra uno para dar comienzo a otro más hermoso y prodigioso, como es el formar un vínculo inseparable y una familia, pero también más importante y trascendental, puesto que una nueva era llena de amor y paz también comienza ahora. Nuestros ancestros lo saben, y así lo han querido.

››Si hay alguien que, delante del fuego y de los espíritus, quiera oponerse a esta unión, que hable ahora o que su boca sea sellada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Jacob apretó aún más mi mano y miró de reojo hacia atrás, con una mirada un tanto amenazadora. Pero nadie dijo nada, así que sus ojos regresaron a los míos.

El Viejo Quil siguió con su discurso nupcial, pero yo apenas le presté atención.

La casi noche hacía que el romántico fuego se reflejara en su hermoso rostro y en sus preciosos ojos negros, que estaban clavados en los míos, enganchándome a cada segundo. Ya me estaban besando con pasión. Otra vez esas luciérnagas de fuego bailaban a nuestro alrededor, danzaban junto con la extraordinaria energía que emergía de nosotros.

Entonces, algo llamó nuestra atención en la alocución del anciano Quil Ateara y ambos volvimos la vista al frente de nuevo.

- Los anillos, pequeña – le pidió a Claire, haciéndole un gesto con los dedos para que se acercase.

La niña se acercó, sonriente, pasando por delante de su también sonriente y orgulloso imprimado, y entró en la zona del altar. Me ofreció a mi primero una pequeña bandeja de mimbre, donde reposaban las dos sencillas alianzas de oro. Cogí el aro más grande y esperé. Claire se fue hacia Jacob y él cogió la mía.

- Pueden proceder a los votos y al intercambio de anillos – nos instó el anciano Quil Ateara.

Me giré hacia él, separando nuestras manos para tomar la suya izquierda y alzarla.

Mis ojos ya estaban clavados en los suyos, pero los hundí más, si cabe, y pronuncié las palabras lentamente.

- Yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, me entrego a ti, Jacob Black, para ser tu esposa, y prometo amarte, serte fiel y respetarte en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante el resto de mis días y en la eternidad del más allá – juré con la voz entrecortada de la emoción, aunque con confianza y determinación.

Deslicé el anillo por su dedo anular y se lo puse.

Los dos alzamos la vista y sonreímos.

Jake cogió mi mano izquierda y la levantó.

- Yo, Jacob Black, me entrego a ti, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, para ser tu esposo, y prometo amarte, serte fiel y respetarte en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante el resto de mis días y en la eternidad del más allá – juró él, sin ningún titubeo ni duda, enganchándome con esos ojazos negros.

La alianza dorada entró perfectamente por mi dedo cuando él me la puso, parecía que éste estuviera hecho para llevarla.

- Por el poder que me otorgan los espíritus, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes…

Antes de que el Viejo Quil terminara su frase, Jacob y yo nos abalanzamos el uno al otro para besarnos con auténtica pasión y felicidad. El ramo se me cayó a la arena cuando arrojé mis manos a sus hombros y a su pelo para acercarlo más a mí y las suyas me apretaron contra su cuerpo, mientras ya dejábamos descargar las lágrimas contenidas durante la ceremonia.

Noté cómo la pulsera vibraba suavemente, casi parecía que suspiraba, tranquila, pues ya había cumplido su principal cometido.

Los integrantes de la manada corearon unos aullidos entre aplausos y risas, uniéndose al resto de invitados, que también aplaudían con entusiasmo y silbaban por nuestro efusivo e interminable beso.

Sí, hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin, por fin mi sueño se había cumplido, por fin era la joven señora Black.


	51. Celebración

CELEBRACIÓN :

El Viejo Quil terminó dando unos toques con su bastón sobre la espalda de Jake, para avisarnos.

- Bueno, bueno, ya está, ¿no? - protestó, aunque riéndose.  
- ¡Estos dos ya han empezado la noche de boda! - se burló Emmett, todavía desde su puesto entre los invitados, que se rieron de la broma.

Jake y yo tuvimos que obligarnos a despegar nuestros labios y tomamos una buena bocanada de aire para recuperarnos de todas las emociones y sensaciones que sentíamos.

- Te quiero - susurró, aún con su ardiente frente pegada a la mía.  
- Te quiero - murmuré.  
- No te lo he podido decir antes, pero estás impresionante, nena, pareces salida de un sueño.  
- Tú también estás guapísimo, todo un Rey de los lobos.

Nos sonreímos, nos dimos un beso corto y nos separamos, entrelazando nuestros dedos de nuevo.

- Vamos, ya te están esperando para el lanzamiento del ramo - me anunció el anciano Quil Ateara, señalando a mis espaldas.

Seth me pasó el ramo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya habían encendido los farolillos que se distribuían sobre nosotros y todos los invitados. Me giré y vi a toda la masa de chicas solteras detrás de mí, medio peleándose por mi cotizado ramo. Volví a girarme, con una risilla, y lancé las flores hacia atrás.

Se escucharon unos gritos y una exclamación, y cuando me volví, Leah levantaba el ramo, triunfal, mientras los chicos ya le daban empujones a Simon en broma, el cual sonreía.

- ¡Ya era hora, Leah! - se mofó Jared.

Ésta le dedicó una mirada de odio que hizo que a él se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara al instante.

- Enhorabuena, chicos - nos felicitó Seth, dándonos un abrazo, a mí con beso y a Jacob con palmada en la espalda.  
- Gracias - contestamos los dos a la vez.

Brenda se acercó a los dos para hacer lo mismo, aunque a mí me dio un efusivo abrazo en el que también se unieron Helen, Jennifer y Alison, que estaban muy emocionadas.

Quien iba a decir, hace un tiempo, que Brenda terminaría siendo la madrina de nuestra boda.

Y de repente, Jake y yo nos vimos envueltos por un montón de gente, metamorfos y vampiros que nos abrazaban y nos besaban para darnos la enhorabuena, incluidos mis propios padres.

Después de ese buen rato, de firmar junto con Seth y Brenda todo lo que tuvimos que firmar, y de dejar que todo el mundo nos hiciese fotos - también Kate, que se convirtió en nuestra fotógrafa oficial y nos estuvo sacando fotos por la playa para el álbum - , nos dirigimos a la carpa para comenzar el banquete.

La mesa era rectangular y presidía ese comedor improvisado de lona blanca. Jacob y yo nos sentamos juntos, por supuesto, en el centro, Brenda se sentó al lado de él, junto a mis padres, y Seth se sentó al mío, junto a Billy y Charlie, que en este caso estaba en la mesa representando a Jake, puesto que siempre habían sido como familia.

El menú, hecho por Sue como cocinera principal, junto con Emily, Jemima, Kim y Martha como ayudantes de cocina, consistía en salmón, marisco y diferentes tipos de pescados y carnes, y estaba buenísimo. Los platos que servían Eve, Ruth y Sarah, a la cual no hacían más que felicitar por mi vestido y el traje de Jake, y un grupo más de los componentes de la manada, desfilaban sin descanso entre las mesas de los invitados, ya que había gente que repetía, bueno, más bien los metamorfos.

No fue así con mi familia de vampiros, el aquelarre de Denali, Ezequiel, Teresa, Louis y Monique. La única que comió en ese grupo de mesas fue Mercedes. Los ocasionales camareros les ponían los platos sobre la mesa intercaladamente para disimular, pero después venía otro y se los iba quitando de la misma forma.

Justo en la mesa de enfrente teníamos a Rachel y Paul, y a Rebecca, su marido surfista y sus tres niños - ahora también mis sobrinos - , a los cuales ya me habían presentado, por supuesto, y que estaban montando una revolución enorme al no parar quietos, aunque no eran los únicos, Paul no hacía más que hacerle bromas a Jake desde su mesa, para hacerlo rabiar.

Uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando Billy dio unos golpes en su vaso con el tenedor y pronunció un discurso en el que yo terminé llorando y Jake abrazando a su padre, emocionado.

Después de cortar la tarta y de recibir los regalos, excepto los de mis padres, mi familia de Denali y los vampiros franceses, que insistían en que nos los darían más adelante, llegó el momento de la fiesta.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, tienen que abrir el baile! - nos azuzó Rachel, tomándonos de las manos para que nos levantásemos.  
- Ok, ok, ya vamos - rió Jake.

Me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la carpa entre los aplausos y el griterío de la gente. Todos los invitados, incluidos toda mi familia y amigos, vinieron tras nosotros hasta la hoguera e hicieron un corrillo a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos en el centro, frente al fuego. Emmett se juntó a los chicos de la manada para aullarnos y silbarnos.

- Qué vergüenza - cuchicheé, riéndome, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y me arrimaba a él para bailar -. Espero que no sea una canción muy cursi.  
- Tú haz como que no estuviesen - me bisbiseó al oído, poniéndome todo el vello de punta.

Y entonces, cuando volvió el rostro hacia mí, me clavó esos ojazos negros y amarró mi cintura para pegarme a él, la gente desapareció.

La pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar, esta vez con instrumentos modernos, y nuestros pies empezaron a moverse, siguiendo su ritmo. Me pareció oír unos aplausos y unos suaves rumores. Mientras bailábamos con un suave balanceo, nuestras frentes se encontraron. Las mariposas de mi estómago saltaron para revolotear con ímpetu, porque habíamos nacido para estar de este modo, habíamos nacido para estar juntos. La energía comenzó a fluir a nuestro alrededor, danzando con nosotros.

- ¿Lo ves? No hay nadie alrededor - murmuró, enganchándome con esos ojos en los que se reflejaban las llamas de la fogata.

Me quedé anonadada por un instante y tuve que obligarme a reaccionar para contestar.

- Sí, sólo estamos tú y yo - afirmé con un susurro, que era lo único que me salía.  
- ¿Te he dicho que estás más que impresionante? - susurró.  
- Sí - sonreí, acariciando su frente con la mía.  
- ¿Y que estás preciosa con esa corona de flores?  
- Eso no - volví a sonreír.  
- Pues te lo digo ahora, estás preciosa con esa corona de flores - reiteró con otro murmullo, acercando sus labios a los míos -. Digna de una diosa.

Me estremecí al notar su abrasador aliento y mi boca dejó escapar un suave jadeo. Había sido un año demasiado largo.

Mi mano abandonó su cuello para posarse sobre su mejilla y le mostré lo inmensamente feliz que era y lo mucho, lo infinitamente y alocadamente que lo amaba. Jacob también jadeó por la intensidad de mi pensamiento y sus manos me pegaron más a él, cosa que volvió a estremecerme.

- Ojalá yo pudiese hacer eso para que vieras que siento exactamente lo mismo - susurró, dándome un par de besos cortos, pero intensos, que yo correspondí más que gustosamente.

Se me puso todo el vello de punta, estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar, nunca. Mi estómago estaba a punto de explotar, debido al intenso cosquilleo. Nuestros pies ya ni siquiera seguían el ritmo de la música.

- No me hace falta, sé que es así - sonreí.  
- Dime que no estoy soñando - susurró de nuevo -, dime que este último año sólo ha sido una pesadilla y que esto es real.

Todo mi ser se estremecía con sus susurros.

- No estás soñando, por fin somos marido y mujer.  
- Dímelo otra vez, nena - imploró con otro murmullo en mi boca -, dime que por fin eres mi mujer.

Mi estómago no explotaba de milagro, las mariposas estaban a punto de salir volando como cohetes.

- Por fin soy tu esposa - susurré, llevando la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla a su nuca mientras ya hiperventilaba -, soy la señora Black.

Nuestros labios se encontraron para besarse con efusividad, y me di cuenta de que llevábamos sin movernos un rato.

No me percaté de que seguíamos en esa pista de arena y de que la canción ya había terminado hasta que no se me metió un alto silbido por el oído.

- ¡La noche de boda toca después! - se carcajeó Emmett, coreado por los integrantes de la manada.

Los dos nos vimos obligados a romper esa energía mágica y a interrumpir nuestro beso, y nos despegamos. Cuando me fijé en la gente, toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza. Nos miraban completamente atontados, con unas sonrisas bobaliconas en sus semblantes, incluso mi familia vampírica, bueno, excepto Em y los metamorfos, que tenían una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja.

La orquesta comenzó otra canción y los invitados invadieron la pista de arena.

- ¿Me lo prestas un momento? - me pidió Rebecca, alzando las manos hacia su hermano.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- Claro - acepté, sonriendo, dejándolo libre.  
- Ahora es mi turno - declaró mi padre, también ofreciéndome sus manos.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa y comenzamos a bailar.

- Estás realmente radiante, y la ceremonia ha sido preciosa - afirmó, sonriéndome.  
- Gracias, primo - bromeé con otra sonrisa.

La suya se amplió, aunque enseguida la cambió para adoptar otra expresión.

- Estoy muy orgulloso y me siento muy feliz por ti - murmuró, mirándome con esos ojos dorados que casi lloraban de la emoción.  
- Papá, vas a hacerme llorar - le advertí con la voz entrecortada.  
- Oh, sí, perdona, ya no digo más - sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y seguimos bailando.

La canción terminó y Jake cambió de pareja cuando su otra hermana lo cogió por las manos para bailar. Mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó libre.

- Genial, porque así bailo yo contigo - afirmó Shubael, ya cogiéndome por la mano y la cintura.

El metamorfo comenzó a danzar conmigo, dándome vueltas sin parar, topándonos en el camino con Seth, que ya estaba bailando con otra de las chicas solteras de la tribu, con Embry, que lo hacía con Brenda, y con Jacob, que, por supuesto, estaba bailando con Rachel.

- Estás preciosa, Nessie - me halagó Shubael.  
- Gracias - asentí, un poco ruborizada.  
- Creo que el matrimonio te sienta muy bien.  
- ¿Tú crees? - sonreí -. Pero si me acabo de casar.  
- Si, pero te sienta muy bien, de veras - aseguró.  
- Sí, yo también lo creo - coincidí, mirando a Jake con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero él y Rachel se habían detenido y estaban mirando algo con las cejas levantadas, incrédulas.

De pronto, mi espalda chocó con alguien y me giré para pedir disculpas, y entonces, me quedé estupefacta.

Era Embry, se había parado, junto con Brenda, a la cual no le había quedado más remedio que detenerse también, y estaba mirando algo como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos cuando vi que era Mercedes y yo misma me detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mi compañero de baile, extrañado. Pero enseguida lo vio -. ¡No, otro no! - protestó.

Mercedes le sonrió con timidez, eso fue la puerta para que Embry reaccionase de una vez, soltase a Brenda y se acercase a ella.

Sin cortarse un pelo, sin mediar palabra y sin apartar la vista de ella, se la quitó a Jasper, cogiéndola de la mano, y la acercó a él para bailar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? - inquirió Jazz, alucinado.  
- Nada, que se acaba de imprimar - escuché que le cuchicheaba Emmett al oído con una voz casi imperceptible.

Mercedes se aproximó a él, mirándolo embelesada, y se pusieron a bailar. Por supuesto, Embry era todo lo que había buscado en un chico, era su alma gemela.

- ¡Qué embrollo! - resopló Shubael, iniciando nuestro baile de nuevo.

Embrollo no era la palabra. El vocablo era problema. Porque Mercedes y Teresa por fin se habían reencontrado, y lo más seguro es que no se quedasen aquí, puesto que tenían pensado marcharse con Ezequiel, que había hecho muy buenas migas con Teresa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Embry a Mercedes, observándola maravillado.  
- Mercedes - respondió ella, con las mejillas ruborizadas, aunque tampoco apartaba la vista de él.  
- Mercedes… - repitió él, deslumbrado.  
- ¿Y tú? - interrogó ella.

El quileute tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- Ah, me llamo Embry - reaccionó finalmente -. Embry Call.  
- Embry. Es un nombre un poco raro - dijo con una risilla. Para mi asombro, ya que no le gustaba nada que se metieran con su nombre, él se quedó más embobado todavía, sonriéndole - . Pero me gusta - siguió Mercedes, con otra sonrisa tímida.

Y la de Embry se amplió aún más.

Miré a Jake, mordiéndome el labio. Una sola mirada fue suficiente.

- Cambio de pareja - dijo.

Y con una vuelta un tanto torpe, Rachel pasó a los brazos de Shubael y yo a los de Jake.

- Es increíble - rió -, resulta que ayer, en la despedida, Embry se pasó todo el tiempo merodeando por la discoteca con Isaac y Shubael para buscar chicas, y resulta que tenía a la de sus sueños delante de las narices y no la vio, hay que ser idiota.  
- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - le pregunté, preocupada.  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - repitió, sin comprender.  
- Jake, Mercedes se marchará con su madre y con Ezequiel en cuanto pase la boda - le revelé -, y Embry se quedará destrozado.  
- Pues yo creo que Mercedes, Teresa y Ezequiel se quedarán por Forks una buena temporada - afirmó con una sonrisa, señalándome a Embry y Mercedes con la cabeza.

Giré el rostro hacia allí y mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, alucinados.

La nueva pareja bailaba muy acaramelada, y ya mantenía una conversación entre sonrisitas bobaliconas.

- Pero, ¿tan… rápido? - no me lo podía creer.  
- Esta cae antes de que termine la fiesta - se rió con satisfacción, guiñándole el ojo a Quil, que exhibía su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.  
- Son incorregibles - lo regañé, aunque no pude evitar que mi labio se curvase hacia arriba.  
- No, somos irresistibles - me corrigió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca -. Verás, por aquí estos flechazos con los imprimados son bastante habituales, ¿sabes?, así que Mercedes querrá quedarse para estar con Embry, y Teresa no puede negarle nada, ha estado demasiado tiempo separada de su hija, así que se quedarán.  
- Te veo muy seguro - reí.  
- Es que es así, somos irresistibles - repitió, con la misma sonrisa.  
- Pues sí, por lo menos tú lo eres para mí, tengo que reconocerlo - admití, pegando mi frente a la suya. Sonrió y nos dimos un beso corto - . Pero eso no quita que me preocupe - dije acto seguido, observando a la parejita - . Y encima, ella es un gigante, ¿sabe eso Embry? - inquirí, cambiando la vista hacia Jake otra vez.  
- Claro que lo sabe, lo sabe toda la manada - aseguró -. No te preocupes, preciosa, ya verás cómo no pasa nada. Además, Doc y ese científico chiflado de Louis pronto darán con el antídoto para curar a Mercedes, Helen y ese autista de Ryam, así que ella dejará de serlo y todos tan contentos.

Bueno, eso era verdad.

- Pero todavía queda el tema de si Mercedes se va o no - insistí, suspirando -. Y peor, ¿cómo le explicaremos a Teresa que Embry se ha imprimado de su hija?  
- Nessie, eso no nos concierne a nosotros al fin y al cabo, ¿no crees? - declaró -. Quiero decir, que si ella se va, Embry ya es mayor para tomar una decisión, es bien libre de irse con ella, si quiere. Y eso de decírselo a Teresa, bueno, eso es cosa de ellos, que para eso son los implicados. Pero ya te digo que pienso que ella se quedará aquí, ya lo verás, así que no te preocupes, ¿ok? - llevó su ardiente mano a mi cara y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, haciendo que todo el vello se me pusiese de punta - . Además, ahora estamos en nuestra boda, y quiero que lo pases bien.  
- Oh, cielo, sí, perdona - lamenté, acercando mi frente a la suya para acariciársela -. Te prometo que ya no pensaré más en este tema - sonreí.  
- Bien - sonrió él también -. Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la barra? Me estoy muriendo de sed.  
- Sí, genial. Yo también estoy sedienta - reí.  
- Ok, pues vamos - me instó con una enorme sonrisa, separándose de mí para tomarme de la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la abarrotada barra de la verbena.  
- Nessie, tienes que bailar conmigo - irrumpió Isaac cuando dimos dos pasos.  
- Y conmigo también - se unió Cheran.  
- Sí, pero después conmigo - añadió Nathan.  
- Y luego conmigo - me pidió Thomas.  
- Y…  
- Bueno, bueno - protestó Jake, interrumpiendo a Michael, haciendo aspavientos con la mano suelta para que se apartaran -, de momento se viene conmigo a tomar algo, así que se tendran que esperar un poquito.

Se abrió paso entre todos y seguimos caminando.

- Luego bailo con ustedes, chicos - les prometí, con una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron, sonrientes.

- Hay que ver, menos mal que saben que estás casada conmigo, y aún así, no hago más que espantarte moscas - bromeó.  
- Pobrecitos - reí -, sólo quieren bailar con la novia, nada más.  
- Sí, nada más - rió él también -, anda que no saben nada.

Llegamos a la zona de la barra y no hizo falta que Jake se peleara mucho para que accediéramos a la misma, pues los invitados le dejaron paso, eso sí, recibiendo felicitaciones por todas partes.

En cuanto Jake llegó a la barra, me hizo un hueco y me coloqué junto a él, sin separar nuestras manos.

- Una cerveza sin, ¿no? - adivinó con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Sí - sonreí, algo embobada.

Mi chico se giró hacia la encimera de madera.

- ¡Dos cervezas sin alcohol! - voceó, pues Rephael, que hacía de camarero junto con Abel, estaba algo alejado de nosotros.

Rephael se percató de la voz de Alfa y dejó todo lo que estaba sirviendo para correr hacia la nevera en donde se encontraban las cervezas.

- No seas malo, Jake - lo reprendí, riéndome -. Eso se llama abuso de autoridad.  
- De algo me tenía que servir esto, ¿no? - y se rió con satisfacción y malicia.

No pude evitar que se me escapase una sonrisilla entre dientes.

El quileute llegó con las dos cervezas.

- Aquí tiene, señor, oh, señor - le echó en cara en un tono sarcástico, entornando los ojos para simular odio.  
- Ya puedes retirarte - se burló Jake, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que lo hiciese.  
- Idiota - se rió Rephael, haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

Jacob se carcajeó, otra vez con malicia y satisfacción, y se llevó el botellín a la boca para tomar unos buenos tragos.

Su hermano de manada se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus menesteres y yo también aproveché para darle un trago a mi cerveza fría y refrescante.

Tanto como la mano que sentí en mi espalda acto seguido.

- Eso es una de las cosas que más hecho de menos - afirmó Em, suspirando -, tomarme una buena cerveza fría.  
- ¿Quieres que te pida una? - le preguntó Jake, desplegando una sonrisa burlona.  
- Ja, ja - articuló mi tío con ironía.  
- ¿Y tú, rubia? ¿No quieres tomar nada?  
- Lo único que quiero es salir a campo abierto, esto huele igual que una perrera - resopló, llevándose la mano a la nariz.  
- Pero si fuiste tú la que quisiste venir a la barra para estar con ellos - reveló Emmett, mirándola con incredulidad.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina por ese comentario involuntario.

- ¿Ah, sí? - sonrió Jake, observándola con intención.

Rose se giró hacia Jacob con un movimiento enérgico.

- Sólo para estar con Nessie - alegó, alzando su barbilla de lado con encopetamiento.  
- Vamos - dudó él -. ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer de una vez que me adoras?  
- Sigue soñando, perro - negó, llevando su pelo hacia atrás de un manotazo.

Jacob se carcajeó y le dio más tragos a su cerveza.

- ¿Qué tal lo estan pasando? - irrumpió mi madre, que consiguió meterse entre la gente, junto a papá.  
- Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? - quise saber.  
- Estupendamente - contestó mi padre.  
- Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa - declaró mamá, acariciando mi mejilla con la mano.

Dejé el botellín en la barra, la cogí la mano, le besé en el dorso y la bajé para amarrarla, como tenía la de Jacob.

- Qué casualidad que Embry se imprimara de Mercedes, ¿no? - rió Emmett.

Ahora el que le mandó una mirada asesina fue mi padre, aunque enseguida la llevó hacia mí para mirarme con ojos seguros.

- No te preocupes, Teresa y Ezequiel todavía no tienen muy claro a dónde van a ir, puede que, con esto que ha ocurrido, se queden aquí - me tranquilizó - . Yo le explicaré bien a Teresa en qué consiste la imprimación.  
- Gracias, pa… primo - rectifiqué, por si acaso alguien nos oía.  
- ¿Lo ves? - sonrió Jake -. Te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte.  
- Sí - le correspondí la sonrisa y le di un beso corto en esos labios que ya me apetecía comer.  
- Vamos con los demás - sugirió mi padre -, están deseando hablar un poco con ustedes.  
- Ah, sí, claro - asentí, soltando la mano de mi madre para que fuera con él delante.

Salimos los seis de la zona de la barra y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se encontraba mi familia, el aquelarre de Denali y los franceses. Teresa y Ezequiel se encontraban bailando, aunque no eran los únicos, Jasper y Alice, y Eleazar y Carmen también estaban en la pista de arena, dándolo todo.

- Estás bellísima, cielo, todo ha sido precioso - me dijo Esme, dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
- Gracias - sonreí.  
- ¡Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! - exclamó Alice cuando me vio, y tiró de Jasper para venir corriendo a paso humano - . ¡Has estado espectacular, maravillosa, y estás preciosa, divina!  
- Gracias - volví a sonreír.  
- ¿Y a mí no me dices nada? - se quejó Jake, riéndose.  
- Tú también estás muy guapo - asintió Alice, con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, lo estás - coincidió mamá, mirándole de arriba a abajo - . Te sienta realmente bien este traje.  
- Bueno, gracias - sonrió él.  
- Después me debes un baile - le recordó ella.  
- Claro, mujer, luego bailo contigo - asintió Jake.  
- Me ha parecido una boda muy interesante y emocionante, la verdad, ha sido preciosa - afirmó Garrett.  
- Gracias - agradeció Jake.  
- Me ha impresionado mucho cómo utilizan aquí la simbología de elementos tan naturales como el fuego o el sol.  
- Bueno, sí. El sol simboliza el fin de una vida para comenzar otra con la persona que se ama - empezó a explicar Jake - . Por eso las bodas se celebran justo en la puesta de sol. Y las llamas de la hoguera representan el amor incombustible y poderoso que puede arrasar con todo lo que se pone por delante, al igual que hace el fuego. También simboliza la pasión que tienen los quileute para la fertilidad - y desplegó una enorme y pícara sonrisa que hizo que se me subiesen un poco los colores, pues sabía de primera mano que eso era verdad, bueno, por lo menos él.  
- Muy interesante - murmuró Garrett, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.  
- Ya lo creo - coincidió Louis.  
- Sí, todo eso es estupendo, pero yo no me acostumbro a llevar un precioso vestido e ir descalza - objetó Alice.

Nos reímos y seguimos charlando.

Observé la estampa que tenía frente a mí y me encantó. Era esperanzador, vampiros integrados entre los humanos y los hombres lobo, metamorfos receptivos y abiertos, todos hablando, riendo, tratándose en armonía y en paz. Esto era el principio del cumplimiento de la profecía.

Jake y yo tuvimos que volver a la pista de arena para bailar con los invitados - con la primera que bailó Jacob fue con mi madre, tal y como le había prometido - , al igual que estaban haciendo Seth y Brenda con las solteras y solteros de La Push, aunque también tuvimos tiempo para bailar juntos más veces.

Había pasado un año sin vernos, sin abrazarnos, sin besarnos, sin tocarnos…, y cada vez que me rozaba con sus manos o sentía su aliento en mi oreja, mis mariposas se ponían como locas. Me moría por llegar a la isla de Santa Lucía ya y sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo…

Afortunadamente, lo estábamos pasando bien y el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, así que, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya nos teníamos que marchar a casa para cambiarnos. El viaje era largo y teníamos que ir cómodos.

Las maletas ya las habíamos preparado con antelación y ya nos esperaban en el maletero del Volkswagen marrón metálico de mi padre, así que solamente tuvimos que pasar por casa para cambiarnos de ropa. Después, regresamos a First Beach.

Nos despedimos de todo el mundo, cosa que nos costó un triunfo porque era bastante gente y todos querían felicitarnos de nuevo - menos Embry y Mercedes, que se despidieron rápidamente de nosotros para quedarse a solas otra vez - , y nos fuimos de la playa, acompañados por mis padres, que eran los encargados de llevarnos al aeropuerto, y de toda esa muchedumbre, que nos siguieron para vernos partir.

Del parachoques trasero ya colgaban toda una serie de latas de refrescos vacías, atadas a este por medio de unos cordeles largos que hacían que éstas quedasen a rastras, por la calzada.

- Muy graciosos - les dijo Jake a todos con retintín.

Los invitados se rieron, nos aplaudieron y nos silbaron.

Nos subimos al coche con rapidez, ya que yo me moría de la vergüenza, mi padre arrancó y nos pusimos en marcha enseguida.

El sonido metálico de las latas nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, pero no nos importó. Jake y yo nos amarramos de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apretándolos, y nos pasamos todo el camino echándonos miraditas con absoluta felicidad.


	52. Fuego

FUEGO :

El vuelo que nos sacaba de Forks se había retrasado más de dos horas por problemas con la niebla, y, entre escalas, esperas y demás, habíamos llegado a la isla de Santa Lucía muy cerca del anochecer, aunque no se nos hizo demasiado largo, ya que pasamos la mayoría de las horas durmiendo. Allí, ya nos esperaba la avioneta que nos llevaba al islote privado de Emmett y Rosalie, esa que Alice y Jasper habían alquilado para nosotros.

Este último trayecto apenas duró media hora. El astro rey ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte marino, y Jake y yo vimos parte de la preciosa puesta de sol desde el aire. También observamos el islote. Era una superficie de forma irregular, totalmente arbolada y verde, que abarcaba pocos kilómetros y cuyas playas, que bordeaban casi toda la pequeña ínsula, eran las únicas superficies de color arena que se veían entre tanta vegetación. Pudimos ver un estanque que reposaba en las faldas de la única cordillera que había en el islote.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos a King Kong aquí? - bromeó Jake.  
- Muy gracioso - le respondí con retintín, dándole un pequeño empujón en el brazo mientras los dos nos reíamos.

La avioneta aterrizó primero en el agua y después se deslizó con suavidad hasta que llegó a la orilla de la playa, donde ya se detuvo del todo.

Nos bajamos del aparato y el amable y simpático piloto nos ayudó con las maletas, metiéndolas en la espectacular casa.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando la vimos.

La vivienda, de dos plantas y de forma rectangular, era enorme. Parecía un cubo alargado, pues prescindía de cubierta inclinada, ya que la azotea era transitable. Sus paredes blancas reflejaban los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban y estaban llenas de grandes ventanales, tanto en la zona superior como en la inferior. Las terrazas con vistas al mar estaban a la orden del día en la planta de arriba, donde, supuse, estaban los dormitorios. Cada una de ellas estaba provista de un sofá rojo lleno de cojines a juego y una mesa baja de mimbre.

- Guau - exclamó Jake, estupefacto - . Sí que maneja pasta tu familia.

Yo también tuve que pestañear varias veces.

El piloto no tardó en salir de la casa.

- Enhorabuena y que tengan una bonita luna de miel, señores Black - nos dijo con ese acento latino que era tan dulce. No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar mi nuevo estado civil y apreté la mano de Jacob - . Si me necesitan, sólo tienen que llamarme.  
- Gracias, Fernando - le respondió Jake con otra sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la espalda - , pero creo que tardaremos una buena temporada en hacerlo.

Éste le rió el chiste, yo me puse roja como un tomate, le dimos una propina y se alejó en su avioneta.

Sin embargo, era verdad. Un año de abstinencia era demasiado para nosotros, y ahora por fin habíamos llegado a este islote paradisíaco completamente solitario, este paraíso de aguas caribeñas y arenas blancas que habíamos estado esperando todo este tiempo. Y teníamos quince días por delante, quince días en los que no tenía pensado despegarme de él ni un segundo.

- Vamos, entremos - lo insté, tirando de él.  
- Espera - me paró. Entonces, pasó su mano por detrás de mis piernas y me tomó en brazos - . Hay que hacer las cosas bien - afirmó con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me encantaba.

Solté una risilla, agarrándome bien a su cuello, y le di un beso corto en los labios.

La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que sólo tuvo que pasar y cerrarla con el pie. La casa era tan grande, que el suave portazo hizo eco en las paredes.

- Guau - repitió al observar el interior.

El amplio vestíbulo, decorado con un moderno taquillón blanco y un espejo, comunicaba directamente con el salón de una forma diáfana y las escaleras se veían al fondo. Avanzamos por allí, atravesando ese salón, que era enorme.

- Mira, la chimenea está encendida - me fijé mientras Jake caminaba hacia las escaleras, que estaban en esa estancia.  
- Genial - sonrió.

Subió esos peldaños que se distribuían en U, con rapidez y agilidad, y llegamos a otro vestíbulo, donde se encontraban las puertas de los dormitorios. Había una que ya estaba abierta, así que supusimos que esa era nuestra habitación y Jake pasó adentro, llevándome en sus brazos.

- Vaya, este dormitorio es tan grande como la sala de nuestra casa - rió, dejándome en el suelo.  
- Si - asentí, riéndome yo también.

La habitación, rectangular, contaba con una descomunal cama que tendría unas medidas de dos y medio por dos y medio - seguramente adaptada para Emmett - , cuyo moderno cabecero ocupaba toda la pared, dos mesitas bajas y anchas a juego con la cama, un escritorio y dos butacones junto al ventanal que daba a la terraza.

- Ugh. ¿No te da un poco de cosa saber que en esa cama Emmett y Rosalie…?  
- ¡Jake! - y le tapé la boca con la mano para que parase - . No sigas, esta será nuestra cama a partir de ahora mismo.  
- Ok, ok - rió cuando le dejé la boca libre.

Caminamos para ver la habitación y entramos por una entrada sin puerta de la pared que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama. Esa entrada daba a un pequeño pasillo, encendí la luz y vimos que la parte derecha era un vestidor y que el baño estaba en la parte izquierda.

- Menudo baño - murmuró Jake, después de abrir la puerta y prender la luz del mismo.

Como parecía ser habitual en toda la casa, era enorme. Los azulejos, en color crema, seguían la misma gama cromática y estilo que las baldosas que pavimentaban el suelo. Disponía de dos lavabos encastrados en una gran encimera de mármol travertino, un inodoro y un bidé que prescindían de base, colgando de la pared, y que se distribuían en una zona independiente separada con dos muretes bajos cuya parte superior tenía una mampara de cristal, una bañera de por lo menos dos metros que reposaba bajo una ventana grande desde la que se veía el mar, y una ducha de dos por dos.

- Guau - pestañeé yo.

Salimos del baño y observamos el surtido vestidor. Estaba dividido en dos zonas, una repleta con ropa femenina y otra con ropa masculina. Me fijé en una tarjeta que reposaba en una de las estanterías y la cogí. La abrí y la leí en voz alta.

- Esperamos que todo sea de su agrado. No hace falta que se preocupen por la ropa en el viaje de vuelta, pues todo les será enviado a su casa. Por supuesto, todos los gastos corren de nuestra cuenta. Un beso afectuoso. Carmen y Eleazar.  
- ¿Todo esto es para nosotros? - inquirió Jake, alucinado.  
- Al parecer… - asentí.  
- Pues no sé qué vamos a hacer con tanta ropa en La Push - rió.  
- Ponérnosla - sonreí, y le di un beso corto en los labios -. Vamos a ver la terraza - le dije, dejando la tarjeta en la estantería y tirando de él para iniciar la marcha.

Ya vería esa ropa con más detenimiento, ahora urgía otra cosa.

Salimos de allí, recorrimos la habitación y salimos a la amplia terraza, accediendo a ella por el ventanal.

Como ya habíamos visto desde fuera, había un cómodo sofá de color rojo y una mesa baja de mimbre, pero Jake y yo nos asomamos a la barandilla para ver el mar. La luna llena todavía no estaba arriba del todo, pero ya iluminaba ese brillante mar hasta el horizonte, desde donde se podía divisar la isla de Santa Lucía muy al fondo.

El sonido de esa masa de agua rompiendo sus suaves olas en la orilla lo inundaba todo. El aire era cálido, acogedor. Observé a mi ya marido por el rabillo del ojo y mis mariposas empezaron a revolucionarse solas. Esa suave brisa agitaba su pelo azabache, despeinándolo más, y aplastaba su camiseta contra su pecho, haciendo que ésta se ciñese a sus impresionantes músculos con ganas. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto y no pude evitar fijarme en esos brazos y antebrazos tan fuertes; ya me moría por estar entre ellos. La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en esos ojazos negros y los hacía brillar aún más. En conclusión, mi marido era guapísimo y estaba como un cañón.

Me giré hacia él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Jake enseguida sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para agarrar mi cintura.

- Por fin estamos aquí, por fin estamos solos - murmuré, pegando mi frente a la suya.  
- Sí, no puedo creerlo - susurró con una sonrisa.  
- Pues créetelo - le confirmé, dándole un beso corto en los labios.  
- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en el salón dentro de quince minutos? - me propuso, dándome otro beso corto.  
- ¿Es una cita? - sonreí.  
- Sí - sonrió él también, elevando su labio con picardía, para seguir mi juego - . ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quedarás conmigo?  
- Mmmm, no sé - fingí hacerme la pensativa.  
- Tenemos la chimenea encendida - alegó con un susurro, deslizando sus tórridos labios por los míos con suavidad. Jadeé y mis mariposas se volvieron locas - . Y ya sabes lo que dice la tradición - sonrió en mi boca.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Según la tradición quileute, el fuego de la fogata no sólo simbolizaba ese amor incombustible y poderoso de la pareja que puede arrasar con todo, sino que también representaba la pasión que tenían que tener para la fertilidad y procreación, por eso la noche de boda debía de tener lugar junto al fuego de una hoguera, ya que se creía que, así, los espíritus bendecirían al recién matrimonio, eso cerraba el círculo de la ceremonia matrimonial.

- Está bien - acepté con un hilo de voz, que era lo único que mi garganta me dejaba proferir - , quedaremos en el salón dentro de quince minutos.  
- Bien - sonrió - . Entonces me ducho en otro baño y te veo abajo, ¿ok? - murmuró.  
- Sí.

Llevé mi boca hacia la suya para que mis labios bebieran un poco, pero el muy remolón los apartó hacia atrás, mostrando una media sonrisa juguetona. Se separó de mí, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos seductores que ya me volvían loca, se dio la vuelta y salió de la terraza para marcharse.

Tardó un poco, ya que se puso a buscar algo en la maleta, pero en cuanto la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, reaccioné y salí de la terraza para ponerme en marcha.

Abrí mi maleta y me puse a rebuscar, buscando entre todos esos picardías que mi tía Alice me había metido uno que me había gustado especialmente para esta ocasión. Lo encontré, guardé lo demás con prisas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, corriendo.

Me duché en esa enorme ducha que también disponía de hidromasaje y cuyo suelo estaba formado por tablillas de madera, y me sequé a toda velocidad.

Me puse ese picardías blanco que tenía más encajes de los que a mí me hubiese gustado, y me miré en ese amplio espejo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared del lavabo. Mi pelo estaba limpio, por eso no me lo había lavado. Me atusé mi cabello un poco y salí del baño con agilidad para buscar mi corona de flores en la maleta.

Cuando encontré la caja en la que iba, la saqué y la observé. Las campanillas y las orquídeas blancas se habían conservado muy bien, ya que la florista que la había confeccionado la había rociado con un líquido que hacía que se mantuviesen frescas más tiempo. Sonreí y me la puse, mirándome en un espejo de pie que había en la habitación.

Observé la sencilla alianza de oro que vestía mi dedo anular izquierdo y sonreí de nuevo, con un cosquilleo que ya empezaba a llenar mi estómago. Me parecía que quedaba tan bien ahí, ese dedo estaba especialmente hecho para llevar ese anillo.

No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero, en cierto modo, esto era como otra primera vez y no podía evitar que unos ligeros nervios recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Respiré hondo y salí del dormitorio.

Bajé por las escaleras con presteza, pero al girar en el descansillo, me sosegué un poco, para disimular.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la única luz que se veía era ese reflejo anaranjado que fluctuaba en las paredes. Era el fuego de la chimenea.

Y entonces, cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, mi corazón se puso a latir como loco, lo hacía con tanta fuerza, que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. También escuché el suyo, que lo hacía justo a la mitad que el mío, se habían sincronizado incluso para esto.

Jacob ya me esperaba junto a la chimenea. Solamente vestía los pantalones de lino color hueso que había llevado en la boda, que resaltaban sobre la cobriza piel de su increíble torso desnudo, y clavó sus ojos de fuego en los míos, reclamándome como nunca antes.

Las mariposas de mi estómago ya salieron despedidas, excitadas, alocadas, ansiosas. El deseo que sentía por él era indescriptible, ninguna palabra, por grandilocuente que fuera, podría describir el inmenso deseo que sentía por Jacob. Era un tornado, un tsunami de fuego, algo que arrasaba con todo, incontrolable, incontenible.

Me fijé en una cosa que llamó mi atención durante un mínimo instante. La enorme alfombra que se extendía frente a la chimenea no se veía, pues estaba totalmente cubierta de pétalos de rosa rojos. El servicio debía de haberlo preparado todo para nosotros. Seguramente Alice ya conocía de la tradición y los había mandado hacerlo.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, sin despegar mis encendidas pupilas de las suyas, que tampoco se apartaban de las mías. Mis adorados ojos negros me llamaban, me reclamaban, me hipnotizaban… La energía ya comenzó a fluir desde la distancia.

Lo observé bien. Su hermoso rostro, su portentoso cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos, sus enormes y expresivos ojazos, sus gruesos labios… Me sentí la mujer más afortunada del universo por tenerlo.

Seguí caminando en ese sueño hipnótico, hasta que, por fin, llegué a él.

Me tomó por la cintura y me arrimó a su cuerpo con animosidad. Se me escapó un suave jadeo cuando nuestros rostros se unieron gracias a ese pequeño empuje, y llevé mis manos a su cuello y a su ancha espalda. Su preciosa piel cobriza olía tan maravillosamente como siempre, pero ahora, además, estaba mezclado con el olor frutal del gel de ducha. Nuestros labios se rozaban sin parar mientras ya hiperventilábamos con más que deseo y la energía subía de tono.

- Nessie… - susurró en mi boca.

Jadeé al sentir su abrasador aliento tan cerca del mío, ya se mezclaban, ansiosos.

Ya sabía lo que quería hacer, así que, de una forma totalmente sincronizada, yo bajé mis brazos de su cuello y él retiró sus manos de mi cintura mientras nuestras bocas no se despegaban ni un ápice.

Las llevó a mis hombros y bajó los tirantes de mi picardías, deslizando sus sedosas palmas por mis brazos. Éste bajó poco a poco, rozando mi estremecido pecho, lo deslizó por mis caderas y cayó al suelo. No me había puesto ropa interior, así que me quedé completamente desnuda.

Subió sus ardientes manos por mi columna vertebral, estremeciéndome completamente, las bajó de nuevo y llegó a mi espalda más baja, donde ya se quedaron para pegarme a él. Jadeé con intensidad al notarlo, ya totalmente encendido, y al sentir la ardiente y sedosa piel de su pecho pegada a la mía. Él también jadeó en mis labios.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, quería sentir sus tórridas manos por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios, quería tenerlo dentro de mí ya, todo mi organismo lo gritaba con ansias.

Me besó despacio, deslizando sus suaves y tórridos labios por los míos concienzudamente, aunque con un deseo que se desbordaba por todos sitios. Sus fervientes jadeos me estaban volviendo completamente loca y mi mano se aferró a su húmedo pelo con fervor para que no se separase de mí nunca.

Sólo solté su cabello para que mi mano se uniera a la otra, tenían que quitarle el pantalón. Conseguí bajárselo un poco y tiré de éste hacia abajo hasta que también cayó al suelo con facilidad.

Mientras nuestros labios seguían besándose y nuestros pulmones respiraban sin descanso, deslicé mis manos por sus abdominales para subirlas lentamente hacia su impresionante pecho. Eso lo excitó aún más y volvió a pegarme a él para friccionarme contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Ambos jadeamos con entusiasmo y nuestras bocas pasaron a ese nivel de la locura. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se perdían frenéticamente mientras mis manos se deleitaban en su impresionante pecho, en sus amplios hombros, en su portentosa espalda, y las suyas se movían por mi espalda y por mi nuca con fervor.

Amarró mi cabello en un puño y tiró hacia abajo para que mi cabeza se alzase. Eso me excitaba muchísimo, me encantaba cómo agarraba mi pelo, con esa pasión, con ese deseo. Su ardiente boca comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuello y mi mano también se aferró a su pelo a la vez que los dos jadeábamos con una pasión desmedida.

Dejó mi cuello y volvió a pegar su rostro al mío, clavándome esa mirada de fuego. Mis ojos también flameaban.

- Te quiero… - murmuró con voz segura, en mis labios.  
- Yo también te quiero, con toda mi alma… - conseguí susurrar, pues ya me derretía completamente.

Sin despegar su boca de la mía, caminó hacia mí, obligando a mis pies a que fueran hacia atrás, y me asistió para ayudarme a tumbarme en ese lecho de pétalos que yacía junto a las llamas. Me quedé echada boca arriba y él se acomodó a mi lado, sin despegar sus pupilas de mi cuerpo.

Me repasó entera con esa mirada de fuego, respirando agitadamente.

- Eres tan preciosa… - susurró, sin apartar la vista de mí.  
- Soy toda tuya… - susurré yo.

Sus seductores ojos se movieron para engancharse a los míos con determinación y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó de ritmo.

Cogió un puñado de pétalos, repasándome de nuevo con la mirada, y comenzó a soltarlos por todo mi cuerpo. Los repartió por mi pecho, por mi abdomen, por mi pelvis y mis muslos, dejando que éstos cayesen delicadamente sobre mi estremecida piel.

Y entonces, empezó a quitármelos poco a poco, acariciándome lentamente con su ardiente mano. Todas sus caricias me llevaban a la locura y yo me dejé hacer sin remedio. Comenzó por mi muslo, deslizando su tórrida palma hacia arriba con calma, aunque él también respiraba con fervor. Repasó mi cadera, ascendió por mi vientre y llegó a mi pecho, donde se recreó un poco más.

Mi boca ya no podía exhalar con más intensidad, su ardiente palma sabía cómo tenía que acariciarme, pero cuando su mano volvió a deslizarse y bajó más allá de mi vientre para retirar esos pétalos, ya no pude evitar que mis piernas se abrieran y que mi pelvis acompasase sus lentos y seguros movimientos entre suaves gemidos.

Jacob llevó su sedienta boca a la mía y nos besamos con pasión, a la vez que mis manos ya aferraban su pelo ardientemente. Nuestros jadeos ya lo caldeaban todo y la energía subió de intensidad. Dejó mi vientre bajo y se colocó entre mis piernas, entonces mis manos pasaron a acariciar su ancha y portentosa espalda con avidez mientras las suyas lo hacían con mis muslos y mis caderas.

Volvió a soltar mi boca para que la suya recorriese la línea de mi mandíbula y bajase a mi cuello. Lo besaba, lo lamía, lo mordía… Mis manos ya habían perdido el juicio, no había cabello ni milímetro de su piel que no quisieran tocar. La corona de flores se me cayó cuando Jake llegó a mi pecho y mi espalda se arqueó con excitación, haciendo que mi cabeza también se fuese hacia atrás. Sólo podía sentir sus sedosos y calientes labios, su ardiente lengua deslizándose lentamente, sus delicados mordiscos, su tórrida boca, su abrasador aliento en el corazón de mi seno, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cabello y la otra también se deleitaba en mi pecho, en mis muslos, en mis caderas... Por fin, por fin lo sentía por mi cuerpo de nuevo después de ese tiempo eterno. Mis fuertes jadeos ya se parecían más a gemidos y mi cuerpo se movía bajo el suyo, buscándolo a él con auténtico frenesí.

Su boca abandonó mi pecho para seguir descendiendo. Me besó despacio, recorriendo mi abdomen con dulzura, y acarició mi vientre con sus labios. Mis manos se cayeron a ambos lados, sobre los pétalos, preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a sentir ahora. Su boca siguió bajando, se deslizó por el interior de mi muslo izquierdo, hasta que por fin se coló entre mis piernas.

Esta vez gemí en voz alta, arqueándome de nuevo hacia atrás, y mis manos se aferraron a ese lecho floral con un ansia desmedida. Los pétalos quedaron encerrados en mis puños y mis uñas se llevaron parte del tejido de la alfombra sobre la que reposaban, tanto, que incluso llegaron al suelo.

Mi cuerpo siguió los calmados movimientos de su tórrida lengua, su boca y su más que ferviente y agitado aliento, con entusiasmo. Jake sabía lo que me gustaba, sabía cómo tocarme, cómo acariciarme, cómo moverse por todo mi cuerpo para hacerme enloquecer. Mis entusiasmados movimientos parecieron excitarlo mucho más y su boca pasó a moverse apasionadamente. El placer que sentía era tan intenso, que mi bajo vientre ya palpitó, haciéndome gemir más fuerte.

Su boca abandonó mi entrepierna para besar y mordisquear el interior de mis muslos con ardor, eso también me excitaba enormemente, él lo sabía. Fue subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, parándose otra vez en mi pecho, mientras sus manos también me recorrían entera, y llegó a mis labios para besarme con más que pasión. Mis manos se alzaron para aferrarse a él con un ansia desmedida y lo obligué a girarse para que se quedase boca arriba. Ahora la que quería acariciarlo era yo.

Lo besé con fervor a la vez que sus manos se metían por mi pelo para llegar a mi nuca y luego bajaban, acariciando mi espalda con avidez.

Retiré mi boca de la suya y lamí sus labios, pasando mi lengua de arriba a abajo, muy despacio, mientras mi encendida mirada se perdía en sus intensos y apasionados ojos y ambos respirábamos con deseo. La punta de su lengua se escapaba de vez en cuando para encontrarse con la mía, y sus manos se metieron por mi cabello.

Me eché a un lado, aunque sin bajarme de su cuerpo, y, sin dejar de lamer sus labios, llevé mi mano hacia abajo hasta que encontré con facilidad lo que quería encontrar.

Su ya agitada respiración se convirtió en una sucesión de fuertes jadeos cuando comencé a mover mi mano, y las suyas encerraron mi pelo en puños apretados que tiraban de mi raíz, excitándome el triple.

Dejé que mi boca casi se posase en la suya, pero no hice nada más. Mientras los dos jadeábamos con intensidad, nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban con pasión.

Subí mi mano de nuevo y me separé de su boca para observarlo bien. El fuego de la chimenea bailaba sobre su cuerpo, haciendo un contraste de luces y sombras que se movían por la fluctuación de las llamas. Su cuerpo era perfecto, fuerte, vigoroso, hermoso y poderoso, todo en él era poderoso.

Comencé a acariciar su impresionante torso, deleitándome en cada músculo, en cada centímetro de su sedosa piel, pues era mío y podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera. Después, llevé mi boca para recorrerlo bien. Mis caricias lo excitaban sumamente, eso hacía que yo me encendiese el triple. Su piel olía muy bien, tenía ese algo aromático que me encantaba y que se mezclaba con el bosque, la madera, la naturaleza, pero ahora, además, se le sumaba ese olor frutal del gel de ducha que casaba tan bien con su propio efluvio.

Mi boca descendió por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus abdominales, y finalmente se encontró con eso que mi mano había buscado antes.

Jacob gimió y su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza para acariciarme y apartarme el pelo de la cara, aunque él no era el único, mi lengua y mi boca también disfrutaron como nunca, y tenían para gozar un buen rato.

En cuanto terminé, volví a reptar por su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios. Sus brazos me acogieron con fuerza mientras su mano se aferraba a mi cabello otra vez y nuestras bocas comenzaban a saciar su sed de nuevo.

Ambos nos giramos, quedándose sobre mí, y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Su boca dejó de entrelazarse para quedarse pegada a la mía cuando su portentoso cuerpo comenzó a unirse a mí, y se me escapó un gemido. Toda mi alma se estremeció al sentir cómo se unía a mí despacio, sin prisa, parándose a sentir nuestra unión como si fuera lo último que fuésemos a hacer en la vida. Mis manos se amarraron a su pelo y a su espalda y terminé gimiendo en sus labios una vez más cuando por fin lo sentí completamente dentro, aunque él también soltó un gemido sordo que rozó mi boca.

Mi cuerpo ya palpitaba sólo con eso, pero comenzó a deslizarse dentro de mí igual de despacio, rozándome concienzudamente, sin prisa, de esa forma en la que solamente él sabía hacerlo, dejando que su boca y la mía siguieran acariciándose, besándose, sin apartar sus profundos e intensos ojos de fuego de los míos mientras jadeábamos en voz alta, y entonces el orgasmo vino solo.

- Jake… - gemí en su boca.

Solamente fue un orgasmo físico, pero invadió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me evadiera durante un instante, y mis dedos se clavaron en su piel con ansia a la vez que mis gemidos subían de tono. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo dentro de mí, y mi cuerpo también lo había echado mucho de menos.

- Te quiero, nena… - jadeó sobre mis labios, excitado.  
- Dímelo otra vez… - jadeé yo también, sujetando su pelo con fervor.  
- Te quiero, te quiero, nena… - repitió, todavía más encendido.

La energía ya era frenética.

- Mi amor…

Jacob se excitó aún más con mi entusiasmada reacción y comenzó a empujar más fuerte, con movimientos espasmódicos y rítmicos, aunque siguiendo con esa cadencia concienzuda y lenta, atenta.

Todo mi ser ya se volvía completamente loco con su manera de hacerme el amor, me lo hacía entregándose a mí completamente, con toda su alma. Sólo él sabía elevarme al cielo con rozarme, y esto ya me llevaba más allá. El fuego ya empezaba a quemar todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía por todos los costados, dentro de mí, por todas partes, y su piel ya comenzaba a arder, junto con la mía, las dos fundiéndose en una sola. El ardor de mi cuerpo hizo que mi epidermis empezase a sudar, aunque no fue la única, su piel ya se estaba humedeciendo, haciendo que su efluvio me excitase aún más.

- No pares… - exhalé con más que frenesí, llevando mis manos a su espalda más baja para que siguiera empujando del mismo modo.  
- Nessie… - susurró con fervor.

Sus fuertes jadeos aumentaron junto con los míos, y la intensidad de esa energía mágica que nos rodeaba y que nos atraía como imanes se amplificó aún más. Siguió deslizándose despacio, aunque sus movimientos espasmódicos subieron un poco de ritmo.

Sin dejar de moverse, unió su boca a la mía del todo y nos besamos con una pasión y un deseo desmedidos, eso hizo que mis manos reptasen por su espectacular espalda para llegar a sus amplios hombros y al pelo de su nuca. Su lengua buscaba la mía con ansia, y la mía se entregaba a ella ciegamente.

Nuestro fuego aumentaba a cada instante.

Abandonó mi boca para deslizar la suya por mi cuello y mi garganta mientras mis manos se perdían frenéticamente por su cabello y sus hombros. Ascendió con avidez y llegó a mi oreja, exhalando su agitado y abrasador aliento en mi oído a la vez que su tórrida lengua repasaba mi lóbulo. Me estremecí aún más y jadeé con más intensidad.

Volvió a llevar su boca a la mía para que continuasen acariciándose y besándose, y siguió moviéndose dentro de mí con esa cadencia lenta y meticulosa, cuidadosa, esmerada. Su humedecido pecho se rozaba con el mío siguiendo el mismo ritmo, excitándolo más, y sus caderas lo hacían con el interior de mis muslos, estremeciéndome continuamente, mientras mi cuerpo acompañaba sus movimientos con fervor. El intenso placer invadía mi bajo vientre con ansia.

Las llamas de la chimenea ardían a nuestro lado, pero el calor que radiaba de nosotros las superaban. Ardor, fuego, fervor. Eso era lo único que podía sentir junto con el inmenso placer que ya comenzaba a tomar todo mi cuerpo. En sus ojos flameaban las llamas de la pasión, en su abrasador e impetuoso aliento, en sus tórridos labios… Todo. Todo en él era fuego, y eso hacía que mi cuerpo se contagiase sin remedio. Quería sentir ese fuego recorriéndome, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba, y cada vez sentía más placer. Más, más, más...

Sus jadeos aumentaron de volumen, así como los míos, y sus lentos movimientos pasaron a ser más espasmódicos y potentes. El inmenso e incontenible placer ya se acercaba como un tornado y la energía pasó a ser electrizante, se movía a nuestro alrededor con delirio. Su boca sobre la mía, jadeando con fervor, su abrasadora piel frotando mi piel, su cuerpo deslizándose dentro del mío…

Las palpitaciones de mi organismo alcanzaron sus cotas más altas y acto seguido llegó la locura. La energía explotó a la vez, juntándose con ese clímax de fuego que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, invadiéndolo como un fogonazo, y alcancé el cielo. Sentí cómo su espíritu se mezclaba con el mío, y por un instante fuimos uno solo. El orgasmo duró más tiempo y fue mucho más inmenso, infinitamente más placentero, haciendo que toda mi alma se entregase a él completamente, que se perdiera en otro mundo diferente a este junto a él, uno más espiritual y mágico, indescriptible. Lo amarré más fuerte, quemándome del todo, y mis piernas se abrieron más en respuesta. Las lágrimas cayeron a ambos lados de mi rostro justo cuando nuestras bocas gimieron más alto mientras seguían tocándose, y mis dedos se clavaron en la piel de su espalda con tanto frenetismo, que pude oler su sangre por un instante.

Por fin había podido entregarme a él del todo, por fin había sentido ese fuego.

Nos miramos a los ojos, todavía respirando con agitación, y Jake llevó su boca a la mía para besarme con dulzura. Sin embargo, nuestra noche de boda no había hecho más que empezar, y todavía nos quedaba mucho fuego que apagar. Mucho, mucho fuego.

Esa ternura pronto pasó a ser pasión desenfrenada de nuevo y terminamos besándonos con fervor, jadeando con intensidad, y rodando por ese lecho de pétalos rojos, hasta que me quedé sobre él.

Sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento, repté hacia atrás, tirando de su mano para que se incorporase y me siguiera, y conseguí que se pusiese de pie conmigo.

Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca y a sus hombros para pegarlo a mi cuerpo y lo obligué a caminar en mi dirección, hasta que llegamos a donde yo quería. Entonces, dejé su boca, lo despegué de mí y lo empujé hacia el sillón, donde se cayó sentado.

Me senté sobre él y uní nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, aferrándome bien a su cuello. Ambos soltamos un gemido sordo y Jacob llevó sus manos a mi espalda baja para pegarme a él del todo, haciendo que nuestros rostros se arrimasen.

Hacía demasiado calor, el fuego lo invadía todo, todo, y yo necesitaba saciar este deseo incombustible que sentía por él.

Empecé a moverme sobre Jake desenfrenadamente, cabalgando con fervor, mientras nuestras bocas volvían a exhalar el aire con locura. Mi organismo ya comenzaba a palpitar, ansioso, y todo mi ser se estremecía profundamente con lo que sentía. Subió sus manos, acariciando mi espalda, y las metió entre mi pelo para que mi rostro no se separase del suyo jamás.

Mi cuerpo se deslizaba una y otra vez con pasión y nuestras hambrientas y feroces bocas se entrelazaban juntas entre jadeos salvajes.

Todo en él me volvía completamente loca, su glorioso cuerpo, sus ojazos negros de fuego, sus ardientes y sedosos labios, sus enormes, suaves y prodigiosas manos, su tórrida y húmeda piel, su roce con la mía, el olor de su sudor, su más que apasionado aliento en mi boca, sus besos, sus ávidas caricias, él, él, él, él…

No pude evitarlo, aferré el pelo de su frente para obligarlo a ladear su rostro y hundí mis dientes en su cuello sin dejar de moverme sobre él con entusiasmo.

Gimió, muy excitado, y sus manos se aferraron en mi espalda baja con avidez para que aumentase mi ritmo un poco más.

Por supuesto no mordí su cuello, y sólo me permití beber un poco de su sangre, pues sabía que si empezaba y me dejaba llevar demasiado, ya no podría parar, pero el saborear su hirviente y extremadamente delicioso plasma me excitó sumamente y mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, aunque no era la única, Jacob también se volvió loco, jugar a este juego peligroso era muy, muy excitante. Solté su cuello, lamiendo la sangre que se desbordaba por la herida antes de que ésta se cerrase, y acto seguido le quedó una suave y rosada cicatriz con la forma de mis dientes.

La locura se desató del todo.

Su mano se aferró a mi cabello una vez más y tiró para que mi barbilla se alzase. Comenzó a besarme y a lamerme con hambre por mi cuello y mi garganta, por mi pecho…, mis dedos no podían sujetar su pelo con más fuerza mientras ambos jadeábamos salvajemente.

Subió su rostro y aflojó un poco su amarre para que el mío se pegase al suyo. Aferré las manos en el respaldo y pasé a deslizarme sobre él de una forma completamente desbocada, tanto, que si no llega a ser porque el sillón estaba apoyado en la pared, hubiéramos volcado. Escuché un crujido de la madera bajo mis manos, pero ni siquiera noté que había roto nada, solamente podía sentir a Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Nuestros jadeos pasaron a ser gemidos y sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de mi espalda más baja para que no parase.

Pero Jake también pasó a la acción.

Despegó su espalda del respaldo, obligándome a soltarme del mismo para inclinarme hacia atrás y él se unió a mis movimientos de una forma salvaje. El inmenso placer que me hacía sentir me dominaba hasta dejarme llevar completamente. Mi cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás y mis manos se agarraron a los brazos del sillón con un ansia desmedida. Jacob llevó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome los muslos, el abdomen, el pecho… Todo me hacía palpitar, y mis dedos ya rasgaron la tela.

Sus manos pasaron a mi espalda y me empujaron hacia él, haciendo que mi pecho se fundiera con el suyo y que nuestros rostros se uniesen de nuevo. Mientras mis manos ya se repartían por su pelo y sus hombros, nuestras bocas se besaban con un ardor que lo quemaba todo. La energía corría a nuestro alrededor con una pasión ciega.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla para compartir con él todo lo que sentía y, entonces, la locura se convirtió en algo indómito. Jacob se excitaba aún más viendo lo que yo sentía, y mi excitación también tocaba el cielo, al verlo a él. Nuestros irrefrenables movimientos pasaron a ser lujuria plena, éramos como dos animales salvajes, fuego contra fuego, y el placer estalló del todo en los dos.

Su alma volvió a tomar la mía y otro clímax barrió mi cuerpo completamente, mezclándose con la energía que había explotado del todo, llevándome al éxtasis absoluto. Dejé este mundo momentáneamente y mis uñas se clavaron en su piel una vez más mientras los dos gemíamos en nuestras bocas, más alto.

Cuando todo teminó, nos quedamos quietos, todavía unidos, y nos miramos a los ojos a la vez que nuestras bocas seguían intercambiándose el aliento agitadamente. No quería separarme de él jamás, no ahora que había pasado ese horrible año y por fin era mío de nuevo.

Lo vi en sus intensas pupilas, las cuales reflejaban las mías. Nuestro fuego aún no se había apagado, y quedaba mucho para que eso ocurriera.

Jacob se levantó, tomándome en brazos, y regresamos a ese lecho de pétalos para consumirnos del todo.

Las llamas de la chimenea terminaron apagándose a lo largo de la noche, pero nuestro fuego siguió más allá del amanecer.


	53. Nadar

NADAR :

Estaba en la gloria.

Mi mejilla descansaba en su ardiente pecho desnudo, mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, piel contra piel, las cuales aún estaban húmedas por aplacar nuestra última llamarada de la mañana, la suya olía extremadamente y afrodisíacamente bien, y sus brazos me arropaban con seguridad y mimo mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi enredado cabello. La verdad es que tenía bastante calor, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Estaba en el paraíso, en mi paraíso particular y exclusivo, todo para mí.

Desde luego, no había nada ni nadie mejor que Jacob en todo el universo.

Sonreí con satisfacción y giré el rostro para inspirar su efluvio profundamente. Sí, cómo había echado de menos esto durante mi largo encierro. La pulsera me había ayudado a mitigar aquel dolor, soltando su fragancia por la noche, sin embargo, no era lo mismo que inhalar su aroma de primera mano, desde luego, con mi nariz pegada a su piel, con mi cuerpo sintiendo el suyo… Pero ahora lo tenía todo para mí, por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo, y no merecía la pena perder mi valioso tiempo junto a él recordando ese infierno que ya había terminado para siempre, y menos en nuestra luna de miel, así que me prometí a mí misma no pensar en esos malos momentos nunca más.

Volví a apoyar mi mejilla en su cálido torso y escuché los potentes y calmados latidos de su corazón más de cerca. Mientras entraba en un estado de trance total gracias a su vivo ritmo cardíaco y a las continuas incursiones de sus prodigiosos dedos en mi pelo, me dio por observar mi mano sobre su pecho. Mi blanca y pálida piel hacía un bonito contraste con su preciosa tez cobriza, pero ahora, además, se le sumaba esa alianza dorada que tanto había soñado. Ésta brillaba con ganas, parecía el reflejo de mi felicidad plena y absoluta.

Alcé el rostro para mirar mis adorados ojos negros. El suyo ya llevaba un rato mirándome. Me sonrió con ternura, observándome completamente embelesado, me apartó unos cabellos mojados de la cara con sus sedosos y ardientes dedos y me dio un beso en los labios que hizo que me estremeciera de nuevo.

Despegué mi mano de su pecho y la posé sobre su mejilla, dejándole ver todo lo que lo amaba, lo maravillosas, increíbles y mágicas que eran todas las veces que hacíamos el amor… Jacob cerró los ojos y jadeó al sentirlo, rozando su frente con la mía.

- Yo también siento exactamente lo mismo - murmuró, abriendo los párpados de nuevo para clavar esos profundos e intensos ojazos en los míos.  
- Lo sé - sonreí.

Correspondió mi sonrisa y llevó sus labios a los míos, besándome otra vez.

Me separé de él momentáneamente para ponerme boca arriba, aunque mi costado siguió muy pegado a su torso, y me quité el anillo para verlo mejor, con tanto trajín estos días no había podido fijarme bien en él.

Bueno, no había mucho que ver, la verdad, el aro de oro era muy sencillo, liso, no muy ancho… Pero era mi anillo de casada y para mí tenía un valor incalculable.  
Sin embargo, al girarlo entre mis dedos, me fijé en que había una inscripción grabada en la parte interior de la alianza.

Renesmee y Jacob, rezaba, junto con la fecha de nuestra boda. Pero había algo más. Que quowle.

Giré mi rostro hacia él para mirarlo sorprendida.

- Espero que no te parezca muy cursi - rió.  
- Mírate el tuyo - le indiqué, animada.  
- ¿El mío? - preguntó, ya sacándose su anillo del dedo.

Lo ladeó un poco y vio mi inscripción.

Jacob y Renesmee, ponía, junto con la fecha de nuestra boda. Pero, otra vez, había algo más. Que quowle.

Nos miramos y sonreímos de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sabías que yo te había puesto eso? - inquirió, sorprendido.  
- No - confesé con una risilla - . ¿Y tú?  
- Vamos - negó, sonriendo aún más.

Nos reímos y nos abrazamos con ímpetu. Después, me quedé de costado, pegada a su pecho de nuevo.

- Qué genial - reí, poniéndome el anillo.

Mi dedo ya lo echaba de menos.

- Es por nuestro vínculo, preciosa - afirmó él. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo - . Tenemos telepatía hasta para esto - y él también se puso su alianza de nuevo.  
- Pues me encanta… - murmuré, dándole una serie de besos en los labios que él correspondió con ganas - . Me encanta tu inscripción… - le di más besos - , y sobretodo me encanta lo que simboliza este anillo - concluí, ya besándolo efusivamente.

Jacob me apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

- Que quowle… - susurró en mi boca.

Cada vez que me decía te amo en quileute me derretía sin remedio.

- Que quowle… - jadeé, llevando mi mano a su nuca con fervor.

Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión y…

…finalmente terminamos haciendo el amor otra vez.

Y, otra vez más, acabé entre sus brazos, con mi feliz mejilla apoyada en su ardiente pecho.

Mi rostro de felicidad lo decía todo. Era la mujer más feliz del universo entero, porque estaba con el hombre más maravilloso del planeta. Llevábamos un rato en silencio, escuchando cómo latían nuestros corazones y el sonido del mar, en el exterior.

Sí, esto era el paraíso.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos un poco por la playa? - me propuso, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo - . ¿Te apetece?

Despegué mi cara de su torso y la alcé para mirarlo.

- Ok - acepté, sonriendo.  
- Genial, entonces vamos a desayunar - sonrió, haciendo el amago de incorporarse.  
- Espera que se vaya el servicio de limpieza - le cuchicheé, parándolo.

Después de pasarnos tres días en la cama sin que prácticamente nos levantásemos - tan sólo lo habíamos hecho para comer y poco más - , me daba una vergüenza horrible toparme con alguno de ellos.

- Podemos ir duchándonos - sugirió con su preciosa sonrisa torcida.  
- Sólo si lo hacemos juntos - maticé yo, también levantando mis labios.  
- Claro que sí, nena - asintió, dándome un beso corto.

Nos sonreímos y nos separamos el uno del otro para levantarnos de esa más que enorme cama.

Caminamos desnudos por la habitación, cogidos de la mano, y pasamos por esa entrada de la pared para acceder al cuarto de baño.

Nos duchamos en esa enorme ducha, en la que, jugueteando a lo tonto, también terminamos apagando otra llamarada, y nos pusimos esos albornoces blancos para dirigirnos al amplio y surtido vestidor.

Habíamos traído trajes de baño, pero Eleazar y Carmen nos habían regalado mucha ropa, entre ella, trajes de baño, así que aprovechamos.

Jacob se puso un traje de baño tipo bermudas de color azul, con un estampado abstracto, y yo elegí un escotado bikini en motivos florales que no me hubiera atrevido a ponerme nunca si no fuera porque estábamos en un islote desierto para nosotros solos. Jake sonrió con gran satisfacción cuando me lo vio puesto y yo lo hice con más, pues la prenda no sólo me servía para ponerme morena, si es que lo conseguía, sino para tener a mi chico contento. Yo tampoco pude evitar echarle un buen vistazo a ese cuerpazo suyo, y eso que ya lo había visto desnudo un montón de veces, pero es que no me cansaba nunca, todo lo contrario, cuanto más lo miraba, más perfecto y espectacular lo veía.

Los empleados del servicio doméstico ya se habían ido, fue entonces cuando me puse un pareo, dejamos el dormitorio y bajamos a la cocina.

Nos habían dejado el desayuno preparado, así que fue llegar y desayunar tranquilamente. Después, nos lavamos los dientes, cogimos las toallas, la bolsa y salimos a la playa.

Ya teníamos preparadas dos tumbonas a unos metros de la casa, con una mesita de madera y una sombrilla cerrada en medio de las dos. Caminamos hacia allí y extendimos las toallas sobre ellas, donde ya nos tumbamos al sol. Saqué la crema de la bolsa y me la eché por el cuerpo.

- Dame, yo te echo por la espalda - se ofreció él, con una enorme sonrisa, sentándose a los pies de mi tumbona.  
- Qué amable - reí, pasándole el bote.

Me giré, de modo que mi espalda quedase en su dirección, y aparté mi coleta hacia delante para dejar mi piel libre.

Jake se echó un chorro de crema en la mano, dejó el bote a su lado y comenzó a extendérmela por la espalda. Cuando la crema tocó mi piel, ya estaba caliente, ya que su mano la había caldeado. Sus grandes y sedosas palmas se movían por mi piel con soltura, acariciando toda mi espalda. Las subió y las deslizó por mis hombros con gran habilidad, haciéndome un pequeño masaje con los dedos. Su forma de tocarme me estaba gustando tanto, que no ronroneaba de milagro.

- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? A aquel masaje que me diste en ese motel - recordó mientras acariciaba mi piel; y por su tono de voz pude deducir que sonreía con picardía.

Me ruboricé un poco al acordarme de aquello, aunque yo también sonreí al evocarlo. Me volteé para tenerlo de frente.

- ¿Y te gustó? - le pregunté para tontear un poco con él.  
- Uf, ¿que si me gustó? Casi salgo ardiendo de allí - rió - . Entre el masaje y tu mini toalla, estuve a punto de entrar en combustión. Con decirte que luego tuve que darme una ducha fría…  
- Y, sin embargo, desaprovechaste la oportunidad que te puse tan en bandeja - le reproché en broma - . Me llevé una desilusión horrible, ¿lo sabías? Ya no sabía qué hacer para seducirte, a poco más, y me quedo desnuda directamente.  
- Estaba confuso, en realidad, mi cerebro era un completo lío - alegó. Entonces, se quedó pensando en algo de mi frase y su sonrisa se volvió golfa - . Si te hubieras desnudado del todo, ya no habría estado confuso.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía.

Jacob se rió y me dio un beso en los labios.

Cogí el bote de crema y lo abrí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - inquirió, mirándome con un cierto estado de alerta, ya apartándose un poco.  
- Tú también tienes que echarte crema - le dije, llevando el bote hacia él para soltarle un chorretón en el hombro.  
- Puaj, ni hablar - rechazó, levantándose con rapidez para apartarse - . Mi piel ya está muy curtida.  
- Aunque tu piel sea oscura, tienes que protegerte igual - rebatí, poniéndome en pie para echársela.

Jake interceptó mis manos entre las risas de los dos.

- Mira, lo mejor para protegerse del sol es la sombra - soltó mis manos y desplegó la sombrilla - . ¿Ves? Así no me da el sol.  
- Claro, y a mí tampoco - fruncí el ceño.  
- Espera, que la oriento para que sólo me de a mí, a ver - la sacó de la arena, la cogió y la clavó al otro lado de su tumbona - . Ya está, ¿ves?  
- Eso está mejor - sonreí.

Dejé la crema en la mesilla de madera y, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en la tumbona para echarme, Jacob me cogió de la mano y me detuvo.

- Vamos al agua - propuso, tirando de mí hacia la orilla.  
- ¿Al agua? Pero yo quiero tomar el sol.  
- Eso luego, ahora vamos a nadar.  
- No sé nadar, ya lo sabes - le recordé.  
- Un vampiro que no sabe nadar - se burló, ya llegando a la orilla.  
- Un semivampiro - maticé? - . Un semivampiro metamorfo, para ser exactos.

Nuestros pies fueron bañados por una de las suaves olas que llegaron para morir en la arena, mojándonos hasta los tobillos. A diferencia de las playas de La Push, esta agua era cálida.

- Bueno, me da igual - siguió, metiéndose en el agua conmigo colgando - . Eso es muy raro, ¿no te parece? Todos los vampiros, o semivampiros - apuntilló con intención, mirándome del mismo modo - , saben nadar, y tú seguro que no eres una excepción.  
- Jake, no sé nadar - insistí, caminando ya con cautela por esas aguas tan cristalinas de color turquesa que me llegaban a las rodillas.  
- Claro que sabes, lo que pasa es que siempre le has tenido miedo al agua, no entiendo por qué, desde niña. Cuando eras pequeña y te llevaba a La Push, solamente era capaz de meterte en las charcas, porque en el mar no había quien te metiera.  
- Sí que me metía - rebatí, observando esa agua que ya me alcanzaba la cintura mientras tragaba saliva.  
- Sí, claro, pero sólo si te llevaba en mi cuello, no te digo - chistó, riéndose - . Pero tú suelta, no había manera.  
- Bueno, en aquellos tiempos ya era una chica lista - confesé, con una sonrisita pillina - . Me encantaba estar ahí, ¿para qué iba a preocuparme por el agua?  
- Ese es el problema, que nunca te has enfrentado al agua tú sola y siempre le has tenido miedo, por eso nunca has probado a nadar, pero ya verás como sí sabes.

El líquido salino ya sobrepasaba mi pecho.

- Jake, creo que aquí ya está bien, ¿no? - lo detuve, tirando de su mano para que no siguiera.  
- ¿Aquí? Pero si aquí no cubre nada - dijo, mirando alrededor.  
- No te cubrirá a ti, pero a mí sí.  
- Ok, ok - rió - . Pero yo no me quedo aquí.

Soltó mi mano y saltó hacia delante, sumergiéndose en el agua por un instante. Cuando salió, echó a nadar con gran soltura y maestría, alejándose de mí para adentrarse más.

- Jake, ¿dónde vas? - quise saber, algo preocupada.

Se detuvo y se giró hacia mí, quedándose de pie. El agua le llegaba al cuello, señal de que en esa zona cubría mucho.

- Si vienes aquí, te doy un beso - afirmó con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.  
- Ni hablar - reí, negando con la cabeza.  
- Vamos, nena, sólo tienes que mover los brazos y las piernas, ya me has visto hacerlo.  
- Estás muy lejos, y ahí cubre mucho - objeté.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te atreves? - me reto, riéndose.  
- Claro que me atrevo - le respondí, ya un poco picada.  
- ¿Entonces? - volvió a reír - . Vamos, preciosa, si llegas a mí, te prometo que te haré un masaje que no olvidarás en la vida.  
- ¿Esta noche? - sonreí.  
- Esta noche o cuando quieras - asintió - . Vamos, lánzate. Yo estoy aquí, ¿ves? No voy a dejar que te pase nada, confía en mí.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Seguro, te lo prometo. No tengo pensado quedarme viudo - rió.  
- Más te vale - le advertí en broma.

Jake se carcajeó.

- Ven a mí, preciosa - me instó con una sonrisa, sacando las manos del agua para indicarme que me acercase.  
- Idiota - mascullé, riéndome.

Y se volvió a carcajear.

Observé la distancia y la profundidad de esa agua cristalina. Bueno, no era tan grave, ahogar no me iba a ahogar, con ponerme de pie…

- Me voy a arrugar - se burló.  
- Voy, voy.

Pero sí que iba a hacer el ridículo delante de Jake. Ya lo estaba viendo. Yo aquí toda linda con mi bikini sexy en estas aguas cristalinas que bien merecían un anuncio de trajes de baño, y ahora lo iba a estropear todo pataleando y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para intentar salir a la superficie.

Sin embargo, qué le iba a hacer. Como decía Jake, algún día tendría que aprender a nadar, ¿no? Así que tomé aire, lo expulsé con determinación y me lancé.

Yo no pegué un salto como Jacob para sumergirme, simplemente me eché hacia delante, eso sí, con los pies preparados por si tenían que intervenir en cualquier momento para erguirme. Comencé a mover los brazos y las piernas, al igual que lo había visto hacer a Jake, pero no se manejaban con la misma soltura que los suyos y, a cada poco, me hundía en el agua, teniendo que impulsarme con los pies para volver a salir a la superficie.

- ¡Vamos, preciosa, tú puedes! - me animó Jacob, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí.

Conseguí avanzar un poco sin que mi cabeza se hundiera en el agua, pero después tuve que volver a llevar los pies sobre la arena de ese fondo que cada vez estaba más al fondo, para tratar de salir a la superficie. Sin embargo, con esa profundidad daba igual que ya apoyase los pies, pues ya me cubría mucho, así que no me quedó más remedio que seguir chapoteando para mantenerme a flote.

Al final, y a trompicones, logré llegar a Jake, que me recibió con un abrazo y una risa orgullosa.

- ¡Genial, nena! Lo has hecho, ¿lo ves? - me alabó.  
- Sí, lo he hecho, lo he hecho fatal - reí, contagiada por su entusiasmo, rodeándole con mis brazos y mis piernas para encaramarme a él.  
- Pero has nadado y has llegado hasta mí - me sonrió.  
- Ahora quiero mi primer premio - exigí con otra sonrisa, ya arrimando mi rostro al suyo.  
- Claro que sí - aceptó.

Y empezamos a besarnos.

Mis mariposas ya se agitaban con ganas. Sus ardientes labios sabían salados, debido al agua marina, pero su aliento seguía siendo dulce y abrasador…

De repente, noté algo frío rozándome la pierna a toda velocidad y separé mi boca de la suya, sobresaltada.

- ¡Jake, me ha tocado algo! - le dije, asustada, mirando al agua sin parar.  
- Tranquila, cielo, sólo son tiburones.  
- ¡¿Tibu… tiburones?!

Entonces, vi las formas grisáceas de los escualos nadando a nuestro alrededor. Se movían a gran velocidad y eran cinco individuos de un tamaño relativamente pequeño. Relativamente, porque su boca debía de ser lo suficientemente grande y debía de estar bien dotada para darte un buen mordisco.

- ¡Jake, hay que salir de aquí! - grité, aferrándome a él con fuerza.  
- Shhhh, no grites, que los atraerás más - me aconsejó con una voz y una pose demasiado tranquilas para mi gusto - . Además, tenemos que quedarnos muy quietos - cuchicheó.  
- Nos van a morder - le advertí en voz baja, con miedo.  
- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré y no te tocaran ni un pelo - aseguró - . En todo caso me morderán a mí, pero como me curo muy rápido - entonces, frunció los labios, entornó los ojos y se quedó pensativo - . Aunque, claro, el olor de mi sangre atraerá a más tiburones…  
- ¡No, Jake, hay que salir de aquí! - chillé, revolviéndome sobre su cuerpo ya un poco presa del pánico.

Y, de pronto, un chorro de aire salió por el lomo de uno de los tiburones cuando salió a la superficie.

Sus manos me afianzaron con confianza y rompió a reír con ganas. Sus carcajadas se podrían escuchar hasta en la isla de Santa Lucía, seguro. Fruncí el ceño ante su graciosa bromita.

- Eres… eres… - mascullé, rabiada.  
- Ay, qué bueno - soltó, entre sus últimas risas.  
- Idiota - le pegué un manotazo en el brazo, aunque no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa - . Menudo susto me has dado.  
- Deberías de haberte visto la cara - sonrió con malicia.  
- Sí, claro, debería de marcharme ahora mismo y dejarte aquí plantado - le dije con retintín.  
- Bueno, nena, no te enfades - y me dio un beso en los labios - . Mira qué bonitos son los delfines.

La verdad es que sí que lo eran. Nadaban a nuestro alrededor, jugueteando los unos con los otros.

- Son preciosos - sonreí, mirándolos - . Nunca los había visto así, ¿se dejarán tocar?  
- Prueba, pero no creo.

Solté mis piernas de su cintura y, sin dejar de rodear su cuello con mi brazo, dejé que mi cuerpo se hundiera un poco más en el agua. Extendí la mano y esperé a que uno de los delfines se acercase. Pasó como un auténtico bólido, pero uno se deslizó bajo mi mano, permitiéndome sentir su piel.

- Se ha dejado - exclamé, entusiasmada - . Es muy suave.  
- ¿A ver?

Jake probó a hacer lo mismo y otro delfín se acercó jugueteando, dejando que su mano rozase su lomo gris.

Los dos nos miramos y nos reímos.

Los delfines nos acompañaron durante un rato, jugando con nosotros, saltando y nadando a nuestro alrededor. Parecían estar tan a gusto con nosotros, como nosotros con ellos, pero, de pronto, se marcharon con precipitación, como si algo los hubiese espantado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se van así? - inquirí, extrañada.  
- No sé, cualquier ruido submarino, quién sabe - manifestó, encogiéndose de hombros - . Los delfines tienen un sónar muy potente, pueden detectar sonidos a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Tal vez oyeran algún barco o algo.  
- No será por un tiburón, ¿no? - me mordí el labio.  
- No, tranquila - sonrió con confianza - . Los tiburones van en solitario y aquí suelen ser bastante pequeños. Los delfines van en grupo y saben defenderse muy bien de los tiburones.  
- Ah.  
- Bueno, vamos, vamos a practicar - me apremió, quitando mi brazo de su cuello para tomarme de las manos - . Estírate y trata de venir hacia mí.

Hice lo que me mandó, tomando sus manos como apoyo. Jacob caminaba hacia atrás a la vez que yo avanzaba en su dirección con la agitación de mis piernas, hasta que ya me fue soltando las manos. Cuando me di cuenta, nadaba hacia Jake casi sin problemas mientras él lo hacía de espaldas.

- ¡Qué genial! ¡Estoy nadando! - reí.  
- ¡Genial! - se carcajeó, y se puso a aullar.

Nos pasamos mucho tiempo en el agua, practicando mi natación y jugueteando como los delfines hasta que casi me convertí en una experta. Bueno, para ser sincera, todavía me quedaba bastante que aprender, la verdad.

Después de esa hora larga, nos detuvimos para descansar un poco, manteniéndome a flote como Jake me había enseñado.

- Bueno, creo que ya estás lista para la moto - declaró con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Para la moto? - pregunté sin comprender.

Me hizo una señal con la cabeza y su sonrisa se amplió. Me giré y vi dos motos de agua junto a la casa.

- Vamos, vamos - me azuzó, echando a nadar hacia la orilla.

Lo acompañé y nadamos unos metros hasta que ya hacíamos pie, entonces seguimos nuestro camino andando como podíamos entre el agua. Jake me mostró una sonrisa golfa y me tendió la mano.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo - reí, cogiéndosela - . Por eso tenías tanto interés en que aprendiese a nadar. Lo que querías era que montásemos en las motos.  
- Bueno, quería que aprendieses, era una vergüenza que un semivampiro como tú no supiera - se burló. Yo le dediqué un mohín - . Pero así, de paso, ya podíamos subirnos a la moto sin que hubiese ningún peligro, ¿entiendes? Ahora si te caes por lo que sea, ya estaré un poco más tranquilo pensando que por lo menos sabrás salir a la superficie.

Torcí el gesto, pero no podía rebatírselo, eso era verdad.

Salimos a la orilla y mis piernas pesaban un quintal. Parecía que me hubiesen colgado cien kilos de cada una de ellas.

Llegamos junto a las dos motos acuáticas y nos fijamos en que había una nota sobre el sillín de una de ellas. Jake la cogió, la sacó del sobre y la leyó en voz alta.

- Esperamos que les guste nuestro regalo de boda. Seguro que en La Push son muy prácticas. No se preocupen, todos los trámites y gastos del envío corren de nuestra parte. Un beso y que disfruten de ellas. Kate y Garrett. Guau - esto último no venía en la nota.  
- Madre mía, entre la ropa y las motos, ya no vamos a tener espacio en casa - me reí.  
- Ya te digo.  
- Bueno, vamos a probarlas - lo insté, quitándole la nota de la mano para posarla en el sillín de la otra moto.  
- Sí - sonrió con satisfacción y con ansias por cogerla. Cogió los dos chalecos naranjas que colgaban del manillar - . Toma, ponte esto - me mandó, pasándome uno - . Toda precaución es poca.

Me puse el chaleco y él también lo hizo.

Se colocó en la parte de atrás de la moto y la empujó, arrastrándola hacia la orilla. La metió un poco en el agua y yo fui detrás de él, dando saltitos emocionados como una tonta. Cuando el agua ya nos cubría por sus rodillas, se sentó en el sillín, dejándome un hueco a mí.

- Vamos, nena - me tendió la mano y me ayudó a subir.

Me senté detrás de él, arrimándome bien a su espalda, lo rodeé con mis brazos, apretándolo, y Jake puso la moto en marcha. El motor rugió con fuerza al principio, pero después pasó a ser un sonido continuo y llano, más suave.

- ¿Lista? - me preguntó, ladeándose hacia atrás para mirarme.  
- Sí - reí con entusiasmo y emoción.  
- ¡Pues allá vamos! - exclamó, ya iniciando la marcha.

Y la moto salió disparada hacia delante, corriendo como un bólido entre los gritos emocionados de los dos.


	54. Extraño

EXTRAÑO :

Noté algo de frío y me sentí rara, ya que no estaba abrazada a su cuerpo.

Mis párpados se abrieron poco a poco, y lo primero que hicieron mis pupilas en cuanto se acostumbraron a la luz, fue mirar a mi lado para buscar a Jacob, junto con mi mano, que también se unió, palpando.

Abrí los ojos del todo, extrañada, al ver que no estaba y me incorporé, todavía torpemente, para observar la habitación. La luz del baño estaba apagada, y en el vestidor tampoco estaba. Entonces, escuché unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Me mordí el labio, sonriente.

Me levanté y cogí la corta bata de seda rosa, de la butaca, para vestirme con algo, pues estaba desnuda. Me la puse y até el cinturón.

Abrí la puerta, la cual sólo estaba arrimada, y salí del dormitorio en puntillas. Bajé los peldaños de la escalera de igual modo, atravesé parte del salón y me detuve junto a la puerta de la cocina, escondiéndome.

Asomé la cabeza y lo vi. Solamente llevaba puestos sus pantalones de pijama largos y no pude evitar echarle un buen vistazo primero, después, ya me fijé en la encimera. Ya tenía preparada una bandeja para llevarme el desayuno y estaba tostándome la última rebanada de pan. Sonreí por su esfuerzo de darme una sorpresa, pero solté una risilla sorda cuando sacó la tostada y consiguió dejarla en el plato después de que ésta saltara de una mano a otra, quemándolo.

Cogió la bandeja y yo ya eché a correr, otra vez de puntillas, hacia el dormitorio. Subí a toda velocidad, aunque sigilosamente, entré en la habitación, arrimando la puerta como antes, me quité la bata, tirándola en la butaca, y me metí en la cama corriendo.

En cuanto me tapé con la sábana, entró por la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

El olor a café y tostadas ya invadía todo el dormitorio. Dejó la bandeja en su mesilla y se medio echó a mi lado de costado para tenerme de frente, ayudándose de su brazo para mantenerse algo erguido.

Se quedó un rato mirándome, pensando que dormía plácidamente. Seguramente estaba dudando entre despertarme o no. Casi me derrito cuando pasó sus ardientes y sedosos dedos por mi rostro para apartar mi pelo y acariciarme, todo el vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta automáticamente, pero las mariposas de mi estómago aumentaron sus aleteos cuando se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios que fue intenso y dulce a la vez, muy, muy dulce.

Entonces, ya no pude evitar abrir los ojos para observar ese hermoso rostro que me sonreía.

- Buenos días, preciosa - murmuró.  
- Buenos días - sonreí yo también.

Y volvió a acercar su rostro para darme otro beso. A mis labios les costó dejar que los suyos se marchasen.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - inquirió, apoyándose sobre su brazo otra vez.

Mi mente aún tenía demasiado frescas esas tórridas imágenes de hacía sólo unas horas, pero lo poco que había dormido lo había hecho en la gloria, a su lado.

- Sí, muy bien - y acerqué el rostro para darle otro beso en los labios. Jacob sonrió - . ¿Y tú qué haces levantado ya? ¿Y por qué huele tan bien? - le pregunté, disimulando que no sabía nada de su sorpresa.  
- Genial, ya lo sabías - se dio cuenta.

Me conocía demasiado bien, incluidos todos mis gestos, por mínimos que fueran.

- Noooo - la negación, la cual empecé oscilando la voz con un tono agudo y terminé en un tono más grave, y que pretendía disimular mi pillaje, me salió un tanto exagerada. Jacob entrecerró los ojos para acusarme con la mirada mientras un lado de su labio se elevaba, esperando a ver cómo terminaba mi mentira - . No lo sabía. Bueno, es decir, ¿saber qué?  
- Vamos, sabías de sobra que te he preparado el desayuno - rió.  
- Huele mucho a tostadas y café - alegué, aunque no pude evitar morderme el labio.

Jake se rió más y finalmente me dio un beso en los labios, agradeciendo mi intento de que su sorpresa no se rompiera.

- Toma, anda - dijo, irguiéndose para coger la bandeja - . Nah, es poca cosa, pero bueno - y se giró hacia mí, portándola.  
- Vamos, está genial - sonreí, incorporándome para sentarme en la cama, tapándome con la sábana.  
- Zumo, café y tostadas - declaró con una sonrisa, poniéndome la bandeja sobre las piernas.  
- Qué bien huele - exclamé, inhalando el olor a la vez que metía mi pelo detrás de las orejas - . Muchas gracias, cielo - y me incliné hacia él para darle un merecido beso que correspondió de buena gana.

Mi chico cogió su zumo, yo cogí el mío y chocamos los vasos a modo de brindis, riéndonos. Nos bebimos los zumos de unos tragos y posamos los vasos vacíos en la bandeja otra vez.

Mientras él echaba azúcar en su café y en el mío, yo cogí una tostada y comencé a untarla con mantequilla.

- ¿Te apetece ir esta noche a la isla de Santa Lucía? - me propuso, revolviendo mi café.  
- ¿Por la noche? -inquirí, llevándole la tostada a la boca.  
- Sí, podemos cenar allí y salir un poco, ¿qué te parece? - y le dio un bocado.  
- Sí, vale, me apetece salir y bailar - acepté con una sonrisa, mordiendo la tostada yo también.  
- ¿Quieres bailar? - rió.

Le ofrecí lo que quedaba de tostada y se la metió en la boca, chupando mis dedos mientras yo los retiraba.

- Sí, no sé por qué, pero me apetece mucho bailar contigo - sonreí, cogiendo otra tostada para untarla.  
- Bueno, nena, si eso es lo que quieres, bailaremos toda la noche - asintió con su preciosa sonrisa torcida.  
- No, toda no. El resto de la noche quiero reservarla para otras cosas - confesé, sonriéndole con picardía, mientras le llevaba la tostada que acababa de untar hacia la boca.  
- Ya me parecía a mí… - sonrió él también, y le dio un mordisco a la tostada.

Se me escapó una risilla traviesa y le pegué un bocado a la misma.

Por supuesto, la noche no era el único momento en el que dábamos rienda suelta a la pasión, también había otros momentos, y ese día no fue una excepción. Tuvimos el momento de la orilla de la playa, con sus olas bañando nuestros cuerpos, el momento del jacuzzi, con todas aquellas burbujas y ese vaho que subía la temperatura aún más, el momento de la chimenea al atardecer, esta vez sin pétalos sobre la alfombra… Aunque también hicimos otras cosas entre medias, como montar en las motos, bañarnos en el mar, relajarnos en la zona de spa...

Después de ese intenso día, nos duchamos y nos arreglamos.

Yo elegí un vaporoso vestido floreado en tonos celeste, crema y turquesa, de tirantes finos que dejaban un escote recto. Iba abotonado por delante hasta arriba, así que dejé un par de botones desabrochados para que mi escote fuera un poco más pronunciado. Aquí no me conocía nadie, y quería que Jake no me quitase el ojo de encima, para qué lo íbamos a negar, me encantaba que me mirase y me desease. La falda era corta, pero sin pasarse, y mejoró aún más cuando me puse unas sandalias a juego que tenían bastante tacón. En conclusión, si mi tía Alice me viera, estaría muy orgullosa de mí. También elegí un bolso pequeño de color celeste que se podía colgar en el hombro. Dejé mis rizos sueltos, tan sólo amarré mi cabello con dos horquillas a ambos lados de mi frente para que éste no se me fuera a la cara, y me maquillé ligeramente, yo no tenía la paciencia de Alice.

Aún así, Jake sonrió con satisfacción cuando me vio, y yo cuando lo vi a él. Llevaba una ceñida camiseta blanca que le sentaba realmente bien y unos pantalones cortos de color arena que eran bastante lindos, por qué no decirlo, aunque sus pies calzaban unos playeros de esos de vestir que hacían de su aspecto algo más informal. Estaba guapísimo.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos embelesados durante un rato, hasta que Jake reaccionó y se acercó a mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me arrimó a él, haciendo que mi boca ya suspirase.

- Estás preciosa - murmuró con una sonrisa.  
- Tú también estás muy guapo - sonreí, llevando mis brazos a su cuello - . Esa camiseta te sienta muy bien.  
- Y a ti este vestido te queda de fábula - su mirada bajó automáticamente a mi escote - . Dios, te queda de fábula - repitió, y yo sonreí, satisfecha.

Ambos acercamos nuestros labios para besarnos. Nos dimos un beso lento, deslizándolos bien para sentirnos mejor, y después otro, y otro más... Mis mariposas explotaron para acariciar las paredes de mi estómago con sus alas y mi mano ya quiso subir a su nuca para aferrar su pelo, pero me contuve y separé nuestras bocas.

- Si seguimos, ya no podremos parar… - susurré en sus labios con una sonrisa - . Y Fernando ya nos está esperando con su avioneta.  
- Sí, tienes razón - sonrió.

Inspiramos el aire profundamente y conseguimos despegarnos.

Salimos del dormitorio, bajamos esas escaleras en U, atravesamos el salón y, por fin, llegamos al vestíbulo, donde cogimos las llaves del taquillón blanco, y nos fuimos de la casa.

El viaje en la avioneta pasó rápidamente, la apenas media hora de trayecto se vio amenizada por la charla del piloto sobre la isla de Santa Lucía, y también nos aconsejó varios sitios para ir a cenar y tomar algo.

Cuando aterrizamos, ya lo hicimos en una de las playas del sur de la isla, ante las atentas y curiosas miradas de la gente que caminaba por el paseo de la misma, cosa que me dio una vergüenza horrible. Jake insistió en llevarme en brazos hasta suelo firme, pero me negué. Lo que me faltaba era llamar más la atención de esos viandantes. Me descalcé para que no se me clavasen los tacones en la arena, y nos bajamos de la avioneta.

Al llegar a la acera del paseo, me sacudí los pies y me volví a poner las sandalias. Jake y yo no habíamos soltado nuestras manos en ningún momento, así que solamente tuvimos que ponernos en marcha, siguiendo las amables indicaciones que Fernando nos había dado durante el vuelo.

Sólo nos detuvimos en el paseo para observar esa romántica puesta de sol que tanto nos recordaba a la de nuestra boda. Después, seguimos caminando.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a un restaurante que quedaba en el puerto y que Fernando nos había recomendado fervientemente si queríamos cenar buenos pescados. Fue allí donde cenamos. Tuvimos que esperar un poco para que nos dieran una mesa, pero lo hicimos tomando unas cervezas sin alcohol en la barra, en medio de una amena conversación, así que, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya nos sentaron.

En cuanto escuché: los señores Black, la cara se me iluminó, y no precisamente porque nos dieran la mesa. La gente se nos quedó mirando algo extrañada al principio, por lo jóvenes que parecíamos para ya estar casados, y alucinada después, mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa, por nuestro aspecto, supongo. Bueno, yo también llamaba la atención, tenía que reconocerlo, cosa que hacía que la sangre se me pusiese toda en las mejillas, pero el que más miradas acaparaba siempre era Jake, eclipsándome un poco a mí, para mi alivio. Mi espectacular marido - qué bien sonaba - era el centro de atención mayoritario allí donde iba. En los restaurantes, en el aeropuerto… y es que, aparte de ese cuerpazo escultural que no se lo quitaba nadie, parecía un jugador de la NBA y la gente siempre se quedaba con el mismo semblante, ese que se pregunta dónde jugaría. Era muy divertido. Eso sí, una vez que lo miraban a él, las miradas pasaban a mí. Ay.

Como nos había dicho Fernando, se cenaba muy bien allí, aunque para mí, la amena y divertida compañía que tenía enfrente era lo mejor de todo.

Después de cenar y de salir de ese restaurante, pasando por el mismo pasillo de miradas que para entrar, nos fuimos a un chiringuito de moda que también nos había recomendado el piloto. Quedaba en la playa, los farolillos que se extendían sobre el pequeño complejo, consistente en una barra, mesas y un reducido escenario donde tocaba un grupo local, se veían desde el paseo marítimo.

Llegamos sin problemas y tuve la suerte de que unas tablas de madera se extendían sobre la arena con el fin de que las féminas pudieran llevar sus tacones para bailar cómodamente. Varias parejas ya se encontraban bailando esa música con ritmos de salsa.

Bajamos las escaleras que daban a la arena y nos dirigimos a las mesas, otra vez ante las miradas de la gente, sentándonos, por fin, en una libre.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar? - me preguntó Jake.  
- Un cóctel sin alcohol - contesté con entusiasmo - . No sé, el que veas tú.  
- Ok - sonrió - . Espérame aquí, vengo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, tranquilo, no me voy a marchar - me reí.

Se rió también, se levantó, me dio un beso y se fue a la barra.

Me percaté de cómo le miraban las féminas de su alrededor, algunas descaradas se lo comían con la mirada. No le di importancia, en cambio, sonreí con malicia en mi fuero interno, orgullosa y feliz. Porque ese hombre, del que ellas solamente veían su impresionante físico, ignorando lo maravilloso que era, además, en los demás aspectos interiores, era mío y sólo mío. Sí, qué felicidad.

Sin embargo, algo captó mi atención, más bien, alguien.

Era un hombre, un extraño, y también observaba a Jake atentamente. Me llamó la atención porque llevaba gafas de sol en plena noche y vestía todo de largo, con el calor que hacía aquí. Su camisa era de manga larga y sus pantalones también. Su pelo moreno era muy longevo e iba atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba a la espalda. No estaba consumiendo nada, solamente estaba sentado en una mesa, sin compañía alguna. Me fijé en su rostro, pero, lo poco que dejaban ver sus gafas, no me delataba nada raro. Su piel parecía de un color normal.

Jacob terminó de pagar al camarero y cogió los dos preparados para regresar a mi lado. El hombre desvió la vista y miró hacia el pequeño escenario, aplaudiendo como el resto del personal, al terminar la canción que había estado sonando. Ahora parecía más normal…

Me quedé pensando. ¿Podía ser que ya me obsesionase por cualquier cosa? Sí, claro que podía. Lo había pasado tan mal durante ese año… En ese instante, me regañé a mí misma. Me había prometido no recordar eso nunca más, y lo que tenía que hacer era calmarme un poco, no todo tenía por qué ser peligroso. Si me preocupaba por cada personaje raro que me encontrase, lo llevaba claro. Tomé aire y lo solté, relajándome automáticamente. No le di más importancia, gente rara la había por todas partes, además, estaba en mi luna de miel, quería disfrutarla a tope, y no quería preocupar a Jake con tonterías.

Su sonrisa hizo que el asunto se me olvidase rápidamente.

- Toma, preciosa - posó mi cóctel en la mesa - , a ver si te gusta.

Se sentó a mi lado, ya bebiendo del suyo, por la pajita.

Los dos cócteles estaban servidos en dos enormes copas de cuello ancho que estaban a rebosar de cubitos de hielo picado. El suyo era de color amarillo y estaba aderezado con una cuña de lima, cuya corteza habían cortado para que cayese en un bucle, y el mío era de un rosa intenso y estaba adornado con una rodaja de naranja que había sido pelada con el mismo efecto.

- Gracias - sonreí, observando mi copa mientras revolvía mi cóctel entre todo aquel hielo, para deshacer el azúcar del fondo - . No me lo digas, por el olor ya me hago una idea. El tuyo es de piña y el mío de fresa - y acto seguido lo probé.  
- Sí - rió.  
- Me encanta, está muy rico - asentí, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego, cogí el suyo - . A ver cómo está este…  
- También está bueno - afirmó, a la vez que yo lo probaba.  
- Sí, tienes razón - asentí, dejando la copa en su sitio - . Pero me gusta más el mío.  
- Ya lo sabía, por eso te lo cogí de fresa - declaró, con una sonrisita.

Sí, me conocía demasiado bien. Le sonreí y nos dimos un beso corto.

La noche era cálida, y la suave brisa del mar te abrazaba para acogerte en un ambiente romántico y veraniego.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados, tomando nuestras bebidas mientras observábamos cómo bailaba la gente ese merengue tan movido. Las féminas meneaban las caderas sin parar, dando vueltas con su pareja, enredando sus brazos para desenredarlos después… Yo miraba atenta para tomar nota, por si Jake se animaba luego y nos arrancábamos en uno de esos bailes moviditos. Aunque él eso de menear las caderas…

Pero entonces, el grupo del escenario comenzó a tocar una canción más lenta, siguiendo las pautas de esos ritmos y sonidos caribeños.

Esta era la mía.

- Vamos a bailar - le propuse, tirando de su mano para levantarlo.  
- ¿Bailar? ¿Ahora? - inquirió, aunque ya se estaba poniendo en pie, conmigo.  
- Sí, vamos - reí, arrastrándolo hacia la pista.  
- Ok, ok - rió él también.

Llegamos allí donde la gente estaba bailando y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para comenzar a bailar. Jake enseguida me abrazó y me arrimó a él. Nuestros pies empezaron a moverse al son de ese pausado ritmo, balanceándonos de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Las mariposas de mi estómago ya no podían aletear más deprisa.

- Dime, ¿lo estás pasando bien? - interrogó con un murmullo, sonriéndome.  
- Más que eso, soy la mujer más feliz del universo - murmuré, arrimando mi frente a la suya para acariciarla - . Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre.  
- Ya te digo - sonrió, dándome un beso en los labios que hizo que mi cuerpo ya se estremeciera. Después, dejó mi boca para hablar de nuevo - . Pero, desgraciadamente, sólo nos queda una semana aquí.  
- Bueno, La Push está muy bien - sonreí - . Para mí es el mejor sitio del mundo.  
- Y ahora ya sabes nadar - siguió él - . Podremos darnos algún chapuzón juntos de vez en cuando.  
- Sí, qué genial - sonreí otra vez - . Aunque allí el agua está más fría, voy a tener que pegarme bien a ti - insinué con voz sugerente, llevando mis labios a los suyos.  
- Pégate todo lo que quieras, cielo - susurró en mi boca.

Y nos dimos un beso un poco más largo y efusivo que el anterior, que, a poco más, hace que mis mariposas saliesen despedidas hacia las estrellas.

Conseguimos terminar ese beso, con el fin de no dar el espectáculo allí, y apoyé mi cabeza en su clavícula para seguir bailando, a la vez que él me apretaba contra su cuerpo con mimo.

Estaba en la gloria, en el cielo, moviéndome con él en ese suave balanceo mientras esa cálida música nos llevaba. Hasta que noté algo raro que me sacó de mi nube.

Era ese extraño otra vez, pero ahora nos observaba a los dos, y no nos quitaba ojo. Empecé a sentirme realmente incómoda, ¿por qué nos miraba así? Parecía un agente del FBI, o del servicio secreto, un agente de esos que salen en las películas, lo único que le faltaba era la gabardina. Y encima, nos observaba con una desaprobación clara, la censura le salía hasta por las gafas. No le veía los ojos, pero su boca, en gesto de hastío, lo decía todo.

Eso me puso más enferma. Me recordó a Nahuel y su forma de mirarnos, con esa crítica y censura, pero, claro él sabía que yo era un semivampiro y que Jake era un hombre lobo, todavía se podía entender que tuviera algún prejuicio estúpido. Sin embargo, este hombre no nos conocía de nada, y parecíamos despertar algún tipo de rechazo en él, tanto, que no podía apartar sus ocultos y tontos ojos de nosotros. Mis dedos se aferraron a la nuca de Jake con más fuerza, rabiados, y él se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, claro, despegándose un poco de mí para mirarme.

Pero yo no quería que nuestra maravillosa velada se nos estropease por culpa de un extraño con prejuicios, y menos siendo mi luna de miel. Ni hablar. Así que le di un puntapié a la imagen de ese hombre y me concentré en el único que me importaba.

- Nada, cielo - le sonreí. En ese momento, la música pasó a ser rápida de nuevo y la pista se llenó de más gente para menear las caderas.  
- Ay, dios - rió, separando su cuerpo del mío para tomarme de la mano - . Vamos a seguir tomando esos cócteles.  
- ¿No quieres probar? - me reí mientras él ya tiraba de mí hacia la mesa - . Mira, sólo hay que mover las caderas y…  
- ¡Uf! Mis caderas y yo vamos a ritmos diferentes, somos incompatibles - bromeó - . Y encima, en este baile tengo que llevarte yo, quita, quita.  
- Que no, es muy fácil, ya verás - lo detuve, ahora tirando yo de él para volver a la pista.  
- Ay, no sé, Nessie… - dudó.  
- Yo aprendí a nadar, y tú aprendes a bailar. Es justo, ¿no? - le sonreí, poniéndome frente a él para comenzar a danzar - . Mira, es así, ¿lo ves? - lo cogí de las manos mientras yo llevaba los pies de un lado a otro con pasos rítmicos que hacían que mis caderas se movieran solas.  
- Tú lo haces muy bien, desde luego - afirmó con una sonrisa pícara, observándome de arriba abajo.  
- Y ahora doy una vuelta. Tú levanta el brazo así para que yo pase por debajo - y se lo alcé yo para hacerlo.

Fui girando poco a poco, meneando las caderas, y cuando mis ojos lo tuvieron en su ángulo de visión lo miré con seducción.

- Creo que esto ya me está gustando más - su sonrisa golfa se amplió.  
- Vamos, inténtalo tú - lo exhorté, sonriéndole, cuando terminé de girar.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, no con mucha soltura, la verdad, pero al menos, lo hacían al ritmo de la música. En cambio, sus brazos y sus manos seguían mis movimientos perfectamente.

- Me siento ridículo - declaró, mordiéndose su sonriente labio.  
- Que nooooo, lo estás haciendo genial, mira - y pasé a sujetar la parte superior de sus brazos para menearme un poco más pegada a él.  
- Bueno, esto no está tan mal, tengo que reconocerlo - sonrió, sujetando mi bailarina cintura con sus grandes manos.  
- Claro que no, cielo, tú suéltate - lo animé con un murmullo, acercando mi frente a la suya para seguir con mi sugerente baile.

Y se soltó. Y no sólo él. Los dos nos soltamos tanto con esa música y esos bailes tan sensuales y apasionados, que terminamos escondiéndonos donde pudimos para besarnos como dos ardientes adolescentes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ya prácticamente nos íbamos comiendo por el camino. No nos dio tiempo a subir al dormitorio. Jake abrió mi vestido de un tirón, haciendo que los pequeños botones saliesen despedidos por todas partes, y terminamos de apagar esas llamas en el mismo vestíbulo.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de ducharme yo primero - Jake quería dormir cinco minutos más - , bajé a la cocina en albornoz para ir poniendo la mesa, puesto que el amable servicio ya se había molestado en hacernos el desayuno. Cuando terminé de colocarlo todo, no me pude resistir a coger una de las fresas que nos esperaban en una de las bandejas.

Unos brazos fuertes y protectores me rodearon por detrás y me atrajeron a su cuerpo cálido con mimo. Al igual que yo, él llevaba su albornoz.

- Ya estoy aquí, preciosa - susurró Jacob en mi oído, provocando a mi estremecido vello.  
- Menos mal, porque ya te echaba de menos - le confesé, girando el rostro hacia él mientras acariciaba sus antebrazos.

Mis adorados ojos negros se engancharon en los míos, haciendo que mi corazón aumentase su ritmo automáticamente.

- Pues ya me tienes aquí - sonrió.

Me di la vuelta y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para darle un beso.

- Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a una de las playas de Santa Lucía - le propuse - . Por ver cómo es el ambiente y eso.  
- Ok - aceptó, aunque no parecía estar demasiado atento a eso, porque se dedicó a soltar mi cintura para que una de sus manos cogiesen una fresa.

La acercó a mi boca, clavándome esa mirada de fuego que ya me hizo entrar en otro estado metafísico, y no pude evitar morderla mientras ya lo miraba con ojos encendidos. Luego, él se terminó de comer el fruto.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cinto de mi albornoz y lo desató, abriéndolo después para que mi cuerpo quedase al descubierto. Ya llevaba un rato hiperventilando, pero cuando me repasó con sus intensos ojos y metió sus ardientes y sedosas manos para acariciar mis caderas y tomar mi cintura, mi respiración se transformó jadeante en toda regla.

Pero yo no iba a ser menos.

Desaté su cinto y también abrí su albornoz, permitiéndole a mi privilegiada vista que observase su cuerpo sublime. Sí, lo era, y su tez morena contrastaba con ese blanco de la prenda, haciéndola todavía más hermosa. Llevé las manos a su impresionante torso y comencé a acariciárselo, entonces, su respiración también se intensificó.

Me pegó a su cuerpo con un movimiento enérgico y decidido, que hizo que mi piel se estremeciera al contacto con la suya, y empezamos a besarnos con auténtica pasión.

Parecía mentira que hubiésemos hecho el amor hacía unas pocas horas, pero nuestras manos se deslizaban por nuestra piel ávidamente mientras nuestras bocas se entrelazaban sin descanso entre jadeos alocados.

Jake obligó a que nuestros cuerpos se girasen y mi cintura chocó con la encimera. Su brazo arrastró las cosas que reposaban sobre la misma, creándose un estrepitoso y momentáneo ruido, y me sentó en ella, donde mis piernas ya estaban abiertas para acogerlo.

A partir de ahí, la locura se desató.

Esta vez le dijimos a Fernando que aterrizase en un sitio lo más desapercibido posible. Si ayer ya habíamos llamado la atención con los transeúntes que caminaban por el paseo, no queríamos ni pensar lo que pasaría hoy en una playa abarrotada.

Aterrizó en una cala, donde se reunían más bien familias, y nos dirigimos a otra de las playas, cualquiera nos servía.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una que nos gustase. Bajamos las escaleras que separaban el paseo con la arena y comenzamos a pasear por la playa para buscar un sitio donde poner las toallas.

Hacía mucho calor, así que mi chico solamente vestía su traje de baño tipo bermudas y yo llevaba un corto pareo.

No me fijé si también yo era objetivo de miradas, porque mi vista sólo pudo reparar en cómo lo observaban las féminas mientras caminábamos. Se lo comían con la mirada, pero también lo observaban con un poco de distancia. Jake tenía ese puntito canalla y rebelde que hace que una mujer desconfíe pero se sienta atraída a la vez sin remedio. Una vez más, me reí en mi fuero interno, porque era mío, mío, mío y sólo mío. Sonreí de felicidad y seguí caminando con mi chico de la mano, con la cabeza muy alta, aunque también me di cuenta de que él tenía la misma expresión.

Encontramos un sitio y extendimos las toallas.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza quitarme el pareo de pie, a la vista de toda esa gente de alrededor, así que me senté y me lo quité en la misma toalla. Lo guardé en la mochila que había cargado Jake y saqué la crema para empezar con ese ritual de siempre. Por supuesto, Jacob se ofreció para echármela por la espalda y yo acepté encantadísima. Cuando terminó, le eché un chorrete en el pecho a traición.

- ¡Puaj! ¿Qué haces? - se quejó.  
- Ahora tú, aquí no tenemos sombrilla, así que no te queda más remedio - declaré, extendiéndole la crema por el torso.  
- Desde luego, ya no sabes qué hacer para tocarme, ¿eh? - sonrió, con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyándose con los brazos estirados - . ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has tenido bastante con lo de la cocina? - me recordó con voz sugerente.  
- Jake... - lo regañé, riéndome, pegándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Aunque sólo de pensar en ello, ya hacía que me estremeciera de nuevo. Él se rió con satisfacción y yo sonreí.

Seguí acariciando su increíble pecho ante algunas miradas verdes de envidia, eso hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara aún más. Después, seguí por su espalda, su cuello y sus amplios hombros. A poco más, y se me acaba el bote de crema.

- Toma, ahora échate tú por el resto del cuerpo - y se la pasé.  
- Ay, qué asco - se volvió a quejar, poniendo una mueca - . Odio las cremas.  
- Pero hay que echárselas - rebatí, sentándome como había hecho él antes, con los brazos como apoyo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras terminaba de extenderse la crema en el que me fijé en él, aunque, claro, eso no era nada difícil, teniendo ese cuerpazo a mi lado. Pero no fue en eso en lo que puse mi atención, al menos, no del todo, sino en el color de su piel. Su tez era más oscura, en cambio, la mía…

Puse mi brazo junto a él y torcí el gesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - rió, ya dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú estás todo el tiempo a la sombra - me quejé, al ver mi pálido brazo igual de níveo que cuando llegamos hacía una semana, contrastando con su morena piel.  
- Es genética, nena - declaró, mostrándome esa preciosa sonrisa torcida - . Yo llevo sangre india en mis venas, y tú…, bueno, tu madre siempre ha sido una piel pálida y tu padre…, en fin, para qué hablar, no es transparente de milagro - se burló, tirando el bote encima de la toalla - . Es lo que hay, llevas genes de vampiro, y que yo sepa los vampiros no se ponen morenos - cuchicheó, y su sonrisa se amplió.  
- Pues yo me marcharé de aquí morena - le contradije, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Ok, ok - se rió. Luego, miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista en un puesto de helados - . No sé tú, pero yo me estoy achicharrando. ¿Te apetece un helado? - terminó, mirándome a mí.  
- Sí, ok - acepté, sonriente.  
- De acuerdo - asintió, poniéndose en pie. Cogió la cartera de la mochila y se inclinó sobre mí - . Vengo enseguida - y me dio un beso en los labios que yo correspondí de muy buena gana.

Le sonreí cuando se incorporó de nuevo y no le quité ojo mientras se dirigía al puesto de helados.

Había bastante cola, así que, cuando Jake ya estaba a punto de pedir, ya llevaba unos cinco minutos sola.

- Hola, ¿sabes que eres el bombón de la playa? - habló una voz en español, de repente, que hizo que me sobresaltara y apartase la vista de mi chico para mirar.  
- Y probablemente de toda la isla - siguió otro chico, sentándose en la toalla de Jake.

Era un grupo de cuatro chicos que parecían bastante presuntuosos, por cierto. Lucían su palmito de gimnasio con orgullo, ignorando que lo que yo tenía superaba a los cuatro juntos, y todo natural, cien por ciento.

- No estoy sola - les advertí, también hablando en español, aunque malo, echándole una mirada fulminante y asesina a ese que se había atrevido a usurpar la toalla de Jacob.  
- Yo te veo sola - rebatió otro de ellos.  
- Pues no lo estoy - respondí con voz borde - . Mi marido va a venir ahora mismo.  
- Ah, ¿estás casada? - preguntó el cuarto con cierta duda.  
- Sí - le respondí sin más, usando un tono firme y mostrándole mi alianza.  
- Bueno, no somos celosos - afirmó el primero que había hablado.

Idiotas, si ellos supieran…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? - intervino Jake en su lengua estadounidense, que se plantó frente a ellos con unas pupilas amenazantes que lo decían todo.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos. Aparte de su masa muscular, Jake les sacaba la cabeza.

- No, ninguno, amigo… - dijo el tercero, ya en inglés, en un tono trémulo.  
- ¿Estan molestando a mi mujer? - siguió él.  
- No, no sabíamos… - intentó defenderse el primero, ya comenzando a iniciar la huída.  
- ¿Y tú qué haces ahí? - bufó Jake, cambiando la misma mirada hacia el tipejo que se había atrevido a sentarse en su toalla - . Apartate, vamos.  
- Sí, perdón…

En cuanto ese se levantó, los demás ya estaban caminando con presteza por la arena, con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Menos mal que llegaste, no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima - resoplé.  
- Qué pesados. Desde luego, te dejo sola cinco minutos y los buitres ya te acechan, hay que ver - gruñó. Luego, suspiró y me ofreció mi helado - . Bueno, toma.  
- Gracias, cielo - lo cogí y le di un merecido beso en los labios, con una sonrisa más que orgullosa.

El helado estaba muy bueno, y entraba bien, con ese calor, no había quién estuviese.

Pero, de repente, mis ojos se fijaron en algo y mi boca dejó de comer.

Era el extraño que había visto la noche anterior, y como entonces, llevaba sus gafas de sol y vestía completamente de largo. Pero, esta vez, había algo más que hizo que me quedase helada por un instante. Era su olor. La suave brisa corría en nuestra dirección y me traía su efluvio, su efluvio vampiro. El individuo estaba a la sombra de una palmera, por eso su piel no destellaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber Jake, al ver mi cara. Su vista se fijó justo donde la mía, aunque su nariz ya había detectado el olor antes - . Rayos, es un vampiro - masculló - . Y nos está mirando, como anoche.

Giré el rostro hacia él, sorprendida.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?  
- Sí, ¿tú también te fijaste ayer? - inquirió él, volviendo el rostro hacia mí para mirarme con la misma expresión.

No hizo falta que ninguno asintiera. Nuestros rostros ya lo dijeron todo. Ninguno había dicho nada para no preocupar al otro, pero los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta anoche.

Como ayer, su expresión era de hastío total.

- No sé por qué nos mira así - dije, mordiéndome el labio.  
- No me gusta ni un pelo. Voy a ver qué diablos le pasa - gruñó, comiéndose lo que le quedaba de helado de un bocado mientras ya se ponía en pie con enfado.  
- No, Jake, espera - intenté pararlo, levantándome yo también.

Pero no hubo forma.

- No te separes de mí - masculló, sin quitarle ojo al extraño.

Me cogió de la mano, apretándola con fuerza, y, con paso firme y seguro, se acercó al vampiro, que nos esperó tranquilamente, apoyado en la palmera.


	55. Rey y Reina

REY Y REINA :

Llegamos a donde el vampiro y Jake se plantó frente a él sin ningún tipo de reparo ni temor, conmigo de la mano.

- No sé quién eres, pero ya me estás tocando mucho las narices - le soltó nada más llegar.

Mi mano apretó la suya para que se calmase, aunque no me hizo ni pizca de caso. Las risas y el griterío de las personas que se encontraban en la playa pasando un divertido día se mezclaban y contrastaban con el ambiente enrarecido y tenso que había bajo esa palmera en la que nos encontrábamos los tres.

- Así que el rumor era cierto - habló el vampiro con una hermosa voz que no casaba nada con su gesto de hastío - . El hombre lobo y la semivampiro se han casado - censuró.

Vaya, las noticias vuelan.

- Me importa un comino lo que tú pienses - criticó Jake, mirándole de arriba a abajo con desdén - . ¿Sólo has venido a espiarnos para eso?  
- Si quisiera espiarlos, me habría tomado las molestias de esconderme, ¿no te parece?  
- No lo sé, dímelo tú - el tono de Jake ya se acercaba más a lo chulesco - . Puede que seas lo bastante estúpido como para no hacerlo, o demasiado osado, quién sabe.

El vampiro sonrió con arrogancia.

- Me he enterado de que Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan han muerto.  
- ¿Es que los conocías? - inquirió Jake, ya algo en alerta - . ¿Estás buscando venganza o algo así?

Volví a apretar su mano, pero esta vez, asustada.

- No. Sólo quería ver cómo era ese Gran Lobo que lo había logrado y del que tanto hablan los miembros de nuestro mundo - declaró.  
- No sabía que era tan popular - afirmó Jake con acidez.  
- Lo eres - ratificó el vampiro.  
- ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí? - quiso saber Jacob.  
- Como ya dije, su reciente… matrimonio - le costó decir la palabra, como si no se pudiese creer que un hombre lobo y un semivampiro estuviesen casados, me sacaba de quicio - está en boca de todos.  
- Ya veo que ha sido todo un bombazo - afirmó Jake, alzando la barbilla para mirarlo con chulería - . Pero sigo sin saber cómo has dado con nosotros.  
- No ha sido difícil rastrear los vuelos programados para el 19 de junio - reveló el vampiro, hablando con presunción - , sobretodo cuando los viajeros se llamaban Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen.  
- Renesmee Black - le corregí, molesta.  
- ¿Y sólo te has molestado en venir hasta aquí para mirarme? - inquirió mi chico con cierto aire jocoso.  
- Quería comprobar que ese rumor sobre ustedes era cierto - manifestó el vampiro, observando nuestras alianzas. Yo alcé la mano, mostrándole el anillo para que lo viera bien. Lo observó, osciló la mirada hacia mí, y después solamente miró a Jake - . También quería comprobar cómo era ese Gran Lobo que derrotó a Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan.  
- Pues ya me has visto - le espetó mi chico de malos modos - . Ahora lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz.  
- Tienes que ser realmente poderoso, si has podido terminar con ellos - continuó el vampiro, haciendo caso omiso de su exigencia - . Ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido.

Eso llamó la atención de Jake.

- ¿Ustedes? - interrogó, enfatizando el plural.  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan tenían más enemigos, aparte de ustedes - aseguró ese extraño individuo -. Mi grupo y yo hemos intentado terminar con ellos en varias ocasiones, aunque sin éxito.  
- ¿Y van a su manera o trabajan para alguien? - preguntó Jake con suspicacia.  
- ¿Por qué íbamos a tener que trabajar para alguien? - cuestionó el vampiro, fingiendo una falsa sorpresa.  
- No me tomes por tonto - le respondió Jacob, ofendido - . ¿Crees que me iba a tragar esas cosas que acabas de contar? Puede que también vinieses por eso, pero he visto cómo has mirado el anillo de mi mujer, estabas comprobando si era el que Aro nos regaló.

El vampiro sonrió con arrogancia otra vez, mientras mi corazón pegaba un salto, nervioso.

- Veo que no se te escapa nada.  
- Mira, no sé qué pretende ese vejestorio tarado, seguramente está muy preocupado por esa dichosa profecía; y tampoco sé quién eres tú y tu grupito de chupasangres, ni qué tienen que ver con los Vulturis, pero me importa un comino - la irritación de mi chico subía por momentos - . Puedes decirle a ese chiflado decrépito que se quede tranquilo, a mí no me interesa para nada esa profecía, así que su estúpido reinado de idiotas estará a salvo. Lo único que yo quiero es vivir tranquilamente con mi mujer, formar una familia y tener niños más adelante - el labio del vampiro se levantó un poco en señal de repulsión con la última afirmación de Jacob. Ya me tenía harta, las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo se volvieron urgentes - . Todo lo demás me importa un pepino, así que dejennos en paz de una vez, ¿ok? Maldita sea, ¡estamos en nuestra luna de miel!

La sonrisa arrogante del vampiro ya hacía un rato que se le había borrado de la cara. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a Jake con seriedad durante un rato, hasta que habló por fin.

- Le daré tu mensaje - asintió - . Aunque le disgustará enormemente que no aceptaran su regalo de boda.  
- No aceptamos regalos de chupasangres - respondió Jake con impertinencia.  
- Sin embargo, han aceptado los regalos de otros vampiros, como esas motos acuáticas, por ejemplo - espetó ese individuo, altanero.

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados por un momento, aunque mi respiración enseguida incrementó de intensidad.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? - inquirió Jacob en tono monocorde, apretando los dientes.  
- No hay mucha distancia de aquí a ese islote, sobretodo para un vampiro - desveló él, jactándose de su proeza.

Entonces, caí en algo.

- Por eso se fueron los delfines - murmuré, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

Jake soltó mi mano súbitamente y se acercó al vampiro hasta que se encaró con él, quedándose a dos palmos.

- No vuelvas a acercarte por allí, ¿me has entendido? - masculló, furioso, clavándole una mirada más que amenazante desde arriba, ya que le sacaba una cabeza al vampiro - . Y sobretodo, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi mujer, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por ella. Sólo con que oses a mirarla, te mataré - le avisó, cerrando sus manos ya temblorosas en puños rabiosos.

La gente que estaba más cerca empezó a curiosear, al ver el evidente estado de cabreo de Jake y una posible pelea a la vista. Esto ya empezaba a ser peligroso, pero con el asunto de la gente más, pues esas mismas personas atraían la atención de las que estaban a su alrededor, contagiándoles esas ansias por chismosear.

La verdad es que, visto desde fuera y con la distancia de desconocer que su contrincante era un vampiro, Jake parecía el matón de turno.

- Jake, vámonos - le pedí con voz nerviosa, cogiéndole del antebrazo para tratar de separarlo.

Pero él no me hizo caso. Solamente se limitó a amarrar mi mano y a entrelazar nuestros dedos con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que sólo he venido a comprobar que se habian casado y a ver cómo eras tú - se defendió el vampiro - . Mi misión ha terminado. No estoy aquí para llevármela.  
- Más te vale - le advirtió Jake.

Le dedicó una última mirada amenazadora y tiró de mi mano para darnos la vuelta.

Y, sin más, comenzamos a caminar hacia las toallas entre aquel círculo invisible de miradas que nos rodeaba.

No podíamos hacer más. Estábamos rodeados de gente, Jake no se podía transformar, y, a decir verdad, puede que fuera peor si matabamos a ese vampiro. Era un enviado de Aro, y si lo matábamos, podíamos empeorar las cosas.

Me giré y vi cómo el vampiro se marchaba, caminando a un paso humano. Subió las escaleras que separaban la arena del paseo y desapareció de mi vista.

Me volteé de nuevo y observé a mi chico. Jacob estaba realmente enfadado.

- Esto es increíble - bufó, ya llegando junto a las toallas - . ¿Es que nunca nos van a dejar en paz? ¿Tan importantes somos?

Los dos nos sentamos a la vez, sin separar nuestras manos. Aunque luego yo solté la suya.

- Tranquilo, cielo - intenté calmarlo, hablando con voz dulce, mientras me ladeaba y llevaba las manos a su cuello para pegar mi frente a su sien - . Ya se ha ido, y ahora no creo que nos vuelva a molestar. Ya ha visto lo que Aro le ha mandado y se marchará de la isla.

Mi voz pareció sosegarle un poco, aunque seguía con ese rostro enfrascado. Se tumbó en la toalla, boca arriba, llevándome con él, y me acomodé sobre su ardiente pecho, apoyando mis antebrazos en el mismo para mirarlo.

La verdad es que, con el calor que hacía y su tórrida piel, me achicharraba, pero se estaba tan a gusto pegada a él… Menos mal que yo no sudaba en estas situaciones, si no, ya llevaría un buen rato chorreando. Sin embargo, su piel sí que ya estaba algo humedecida, y su maravilloso efluvio se veía intensificado, adquiriendo esos matices afrodisíacos que lo llenaban todo de feromonas y me volvían loca. Si estuviéramos en nuestro islote privado, ya me habría lanzado sobre él. Tuve que llamarme la atención a mí misma para concentrarme en la importante conversación que estábamos manteniendo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero a mí el que me preocupa es Aro - declaró, llevando sus preciosos ojazos negros a los míos a la vez que su brazo ya me arropaba y sus dedos comenzaban a pasar a través de mi pelo - . Todo ese tema de los anillos me da muy mala espina. Y se ve que está muy preocupado por esa profecía, no creo que lo deje estar así como así.  
- ¿Y quiénes serán ese grupo? - pregunté en voz alta, mordiéndome el labio.  
- No tengo ni idea. Cuando lleguemos al islote, llamaré a Doc para ver si sabe algo. Lo que está claro es que los Vulturis no sólo disponen de su guardia, tienen a más gente que trabaja para ellos, seguramente son sicarios - aventuró.

Su efluvio cada vez era más intenso…

- ¿Sicarios? - pestañeé.  
- Sí, gente que les hace el trabajo sucio, ya sabes.  
- Ese… hombre - utilicé otro nombre para llamar al vampiro, pues estábamos rodeados de gente, y, aunque hablábamos en voz baja y había bastante bullicio, a lo mejor alguien muy chismoso podía oír ciertas palabras que eran peligrosas - dijo que él y su grupo también intentaron terminar con Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán. ¿Crees que los Vulturis sabían de sus intenciones e intentaron quitárselos del medio?  
- Puede ser, no sé - frunció los labios y siguió hablando - . Pero entonces no entiendo por qué no han intentado evitar nuestra boda.  
- ¿Cómo? - pregunté sin comprender.  
- La intención de esos tres era invertir la profecía para que Razvan fuera… - miró a ambos lados y cuchicheó más bajito - un rey en nuestro mundo - dijo, torciendo el gesto al pronunciar esa palabra a la que él todavía no daba credibilidad - , y es evidente que eso no les interesaba a los Vulturis. Pero tampoco les interesa que no se invirtiera, ¿entiendes? Quiero decir, que ninguna de esas dos opciones son buenas para ellos, porque en las dos salen perdiendo. Y si tú y yo nos casábamos, la profecía se cumplía, ¿no? No entiendo por qué Aro no envió a nadie para impedirnosla.  
- Tienes razón - coincidí, y empecé a acariciar ese húmedo y apetecible pecho con mi mano - . A los Vulturis no les interesa que seas el rey de nuestro mundo - sonreí.

Ya sé que la situación no era para sonreír, pero me sentía tan orgullosa de él, que no pude evitarlo.

- No sonrías tanto - objetó, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca - . Yo no voy a ser el rey de nada, además, no he notado ningún cambio en mí, ¿y tú?  
- No.  
- Pues eso.  
- Pero lo eres, lo dice la profecía - insistí.  
- Esa profecía se puede equivocar - contradijo, dándome un toque en la nariz con la punta de su dedo.  
- De momento, todo lo que está escrito se ha ido cumpliendo - afirmé, subiendo mi mano por su pecho - . Ezequiel me ha dicho que todo lo que su esposa vaticinaba se cumplía. Anna era una vidente muy buena, incluso mejor que Alice, ya que ella sí que podía ver a los licántropos y metamorfos. Además, si los Vulturis están tan interesados, es por algo, ¿no crees?  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no impidieron nuestra boda, eh? - cuestionó, volviendo a su interrogante de antes, se notaba que para cambiar de tema.  
- No lo sé - reconocí - . Pero esta es nuestra luna de miel, y no pienso dejar que nos la estropeen. Ya pensaremos en eso cuando lleguemos a casa.  
- Tienes razón - asintió - . No les daremos esa satisfacción.  
- Pero tu eres el Rey de los lobos, y reinarás en nuestro mundo - reiteré, acercando mi rostro al suyo.  
- ¿Tanto te gusta eso? - murmuró, elevando un lateral de su boca con seducción.

Si él supiera que su olor ya me estaba volviendo loca y que lo único que me apetecía era abalanzarme sobre él, arrancándole el traje de baño de un solo tiron…

- No es que me guste porque vayas a ser más o menos importante, eso me da lo mismo, yo te amo igual, es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eso es todo - conseguí susurrar.  
- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero sabes lo que significa que la profecía se cumpla, ¿verdad? - susurró mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi espalda para estremecerme -. Más responsabilidades, para ambos - apuntilló.  
- ¿Para ambos? - no comprendía a qué se refería.  
- Si yo soy el Rey de los lobos, tú eres la reina, ¿no es así? - su sonrisa se amplió, adquiriendo ese matiz de golfería que me hacía perder la poca cordura que me quedaba -. Y eso te llena de responsabilidades, nena. No sé si te has dado cuenta cuando leíste la profecía en ese libro, pero tú eres muy importante, eres el sello entre las dos civilizaciones, entre chupasangres y metamorfos - sus penetrantes y profundos ojos se clavaron en los míos con más intensidad y me quedé sin aire por un instante -. Tú eres la fuerza que impulsa a mi espíritu, eres mi guía y mi luz, y tú eres la que me proporciona poder - citó de la profecía con un susurro, poniéndome todo el vello de punta -. Y eres la única elegida para proporcionarme una estirpe pura y perfecta que garantizará mi… reinado - vocalizó, usando cierto retintín -. Así que todo eso te va a dar mucho trabajo, preciosa, sobretodo en la práctica de lo último.

Volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa torcida y ya no pude resistirme. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para besarlos con deseo, cosa que él correspondió, si bien pronto los despegué, no quería llamar la atencion aquí.

- Te daré todos los hijos que quieras - susurré en su boca con fervor -. Llama a Fernando, quiero irme al islote ahora mismo.  
- ¿Ya quieres encargar uno? - inquirió con un susurro en forma de sonrisa, aunque no escapó a mis oídos ese tono ilusionado.  
- No te hagas ilusiones - sonreí yo también -. Eso lo dejaremos para dentro de unos años, tenemos una vida muy larga. De momento, podemos ir practicando para cuando nos pongamos de verdad.  
- Pásame el telefono - me pidió, ya con prisas.

Dicho y hecho. Me despegué de su cuerpo y saqué el telefono de la mochila, pasándoselo.

Jake llamó a Fernando y quedó con él en el mismo lugar donde nos había dejado. Recogimos todo, me puse ese pareo corto de color morado, Jacob se colgó la mochila al hombro e iniciamos la marcha para irnos de la playa.

Una vez más, fuimos el centro de atención de las miradas, aunque esta vez pude percibir que también se unían otras vistas curiosas por el casi incidente de antes.

Subimos las escaleras, dejando abajo a esa arena blanca, y llegamos al paseo de la playa.

Paseamos con rapidez durante un rato y después nos metimos por una callejuela que daba directamente al lugar, así no teníamos que rodear tanto. Sin embargo, no llevábamos ni dos minutos caminando por allí, cuando alguien saltó delante de nosotros.

Eran los cuatro chicos que me habían molestado en la playa, y nos rodearon, portando unas navajas.

- Lo que me faltaba - suspiró Jake, mirando hacia un lado con cansancio.  
- Es mejor que nos dejen en paz - les avisé.

Y no sólo lo decía por Jake, yo también sabía defenderme.

- Si no quieres que te apuñalemos, lárgate de aquí y déjanos a la chica - exigió uno de ellos.

Jacob volvió la vista hacia él, ya observándolo con irritación.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - espetó, clavándole una mirada amenazante que hizo que el chico ya se asustara algo -. No tengo ganas de pelear, así que, vamos, apartense de ahí y dejennos pasar, tenemos un poco de prisa.  
- ¡¿No me has oído?! - repitió el chico, gritando con nerviosismo.  
- ¡Vamos, apuñalalo ya! - azuzó otro de ellos.  
- ¿Quieren apuñalarme? - los provocó Jacob -. Adelante, apuñalenme.  
- No, Jake - lo regañé.

Pero no me hizo ni caso, les mostró una sonrisita chulesca para provocarlos aún más y esperó a que el primero de ellos se lanzara por él.

- ¡Estúpido, tú te lo has buscado! - voceó éste, que se arrojó a él con la navaja en la mano para incrustársela en el abdomen.

La hoja del cuchillo se hundió hasta el fondo y el chico la sacó, haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera tras ella sin que Jacob moviera un solo dedo para defenderse.

El olor de su delicioso plasma desató mis instintos durante un instante, pero fui capaz de controlarme, por supuesto, jamás olvidaba quién lo llevaba en sus venas.

Jacob hizo un poco de teatro y se llevó la mano al abdomen, doblándose hacia delante para fingir dolor.

- ¡Ya está, cojan a la chica! - les ordenó el chico a sus acompañantes.  
- Espera - habló Jake, irguiéndose de nuevo - . ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A ver? - quitó la mano para mirarse -. Vaya, parece que ya no tengo nada - y alzó la vista hacia ellos para clavarles esa profunda mirada.

Todavía estaban los restos de la sangre que le había dado tiempo de emanar de la herida, pero ésta ya solamente era una cicatriz rosada.

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! - exclamó otro de los chicos.  
- ¿Quieres clavármela otra vez? - Jacob se inclinó hacia el mismo que le había hundido la navaja y se la quitó, aprovechando el estupor de su agresor -. Dame, ya me la clavo yo - y se lo incrustó en el abdomen de nuevo ante las atónitas miradas de los cuatro chicos, que no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo.

Retiró la navaja de su carne y la sangre volvió a brotar.

- Jake, no sigas - le advertí, ya un poco sedienta.

La boca ya se me hacía agua y la acidez que notaba en mi garganta quemaba más. Gracias a Dios, la herida se cerró a los pocos segundos, haciendo que los ojos de nuestros agresores se abrieran como platos.

- ¿Qué es esto, amigo? Vámonos de aquí - dijo uno de ellos, echando el pie hacia atrás.  
- ¿No quieren más? - siguió Jake -. No se vayan todavía, miren esto, es divertido - llevó el chuchillo a su antebrazo y se hizo varios cortes; antes de que terminara de hacerse el último, los primeros ya se estaban cerrando.  
- ¡Jake, ya está bien! - lo reñí, ahora con más ímpetu, quitándole la navaja -. ¡Mira cómo te has puesto!  
- No te preocupes, preciosa, me bañaré en el mar, así no olerás mi sangre, ¿ok?

Y esos cuatro idiotas salieron corriendo, despavoridos.

- No sé por qué has hecho eso - seguí regañándolo mientras iniciaba la marcha y tiraba de él para que se moviese -. Ha sido peligroso, ¿y si nos descubren?

Tiré el cuchillo en una papelera, de la que pasábamos.

- Bah, no pasa nada - rió él, totalmente despreocupado - . ¿Quién va a creer a esos cuatro? Y además, ¿crees que van a contarle a alguien que iban a matar a un turista para forzar a su mujer?

En eso tenía razón, pero aún así…

- Bueno, me da igual - discutí, aunque un poco menos enfadada -. Ahora mírate, estás lleno de sangre. ¿Qué cara crees que va a poner la gente que está en ese lugar cuando te vea aparecer?  
- Iré corriendo al agua y ni se enterarán - rebatió con una enorme sonrisa -. Vamos, nena, no te enfades. Les he dado una buena lección, ¿no crees? ¿Viste la cara que pusieron? - y se rió en voz alta con malicia.

No pude evitar levantar los labios ante su risa contagiosa.

- La verdad es que se quedaron horrorizados - reconocí, ya riéndome -. No creo que vuelvan a intentar nada así en su vida.  
- Sí, estos no vuelven a salir de casa, te lo digo yo - entonces, me miró con picardía y habló con seducción -. Cuando lleguemos al islote, te dejaré que pruebes un poco de mi sangre, ¿qué te parece?

Giré el rostro para mirarlo.

- Eso ya lo haces siempre - le recordé.  
- Pero hoy dejaré que bebas un poco más - afirmó con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿Más? ¿Dejarías que bebiese un poco más? - mi tono salió alegre, pero seductor a la vez.  
- Claro, nena, confío en ti.  
- Es peligroso - objeté, aunque sólo de pensarlo, ya empezaba a salivar, unido a la excitación que eso me producía…  
- Eso lo hace todavía más excitante - declaró, y su sonrisa se amplió -. Vamos, ya sabes que me encanta. Cuando haces eso, me vuelvo loco, pequeña.  
- Sí, ya lo sé - murmuré, sonriendo -. ¿Sólo un poco más?  
- Cuatro tragos más. Pero cuatro, ¿ok? - insistió, siguiendo con esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto -. Tampoco quiero que me dejes seco. Y, bueno, en fin, querrás que pueda terminar, ¿no? Así que cuatro contados.  
- Ok - acepté, tirando de él más fuerte.

Eso era más que suficiente.

Se carcajeó y llegamos a las escaleras que daban al lugar.

- Ahora cuidado, ¿eh? - le pedí, ya bajando los peldaños de piedra a su lado.  
- Sí, en cuanto pise la arena, salgo despedido hacia el agua - aseguró.  
- Y frótate bien, para que se quite la sangre reseca - le aconsejé, echándole un vistazo a ese cuerpo serrano que ahora incluso era más apetecible con esa sangre.  
- A la orden - hizo el saludo militar, me pasó la mochila y, en cuanto pisó la arena, salió despedido hacia el agua.

Las personas que estaban en la arena lo miraron, pero fue más bien por la rápida carrera de un hombre tan alto, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a verlo con detalle. Entró en el mar, armando un buen escándalo con el agua, que se estampaba en su cuerpo debido a la velocidad con la que se internó, y se zambulló de un salto.

Otra vez más, no pude evitar soltar una risilla. Los niños de alrededor se le quedaron mirando, riéndose, parecía uno de ellos.

La avioneta ya nos esperaba, estancada en la arena. Jake salió y se acercó a mí, chorreando el agua por el traje de baño.

- Ya está, ¿ves? - dijo, escurriéndose el mismo con las manos.  
- Vamos, vamos - reí, cogiéndolo de la mano para ir a la avioneta.

Nos subimos a ésta y Fernando enseguida dejó de leer el periódico para ponerse en marcha.

La media hora de trayecto se me hizo más bien larga. No veía el momento de llegar para quedarme a solas con Jacob. Además, tanto tiempo también me dio para pensar en ese asunto de los Vulturis, aunque terminé obligándome a olvidarme del asunto temporalmente, esta era nuestra luna de miel, y después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar, no pensaba dejar que nadie nos la ensombreciera con nada. Jacob parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, y ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos cuando llegamos a la misma conclusión.

En cuanto la avioneta aterrizó en el islote, nos despedimos de Fernando y corrimos hacia la casa.

Lo primero que hicimos fue llamar a Carlisle para preguntarle si sabía algo de ese grupo del que nos había hablado ese vampiro, pero su telefono no estaba operativo, así que Jake enseguida pasó a la segunda parte de nuestros planes.

Me cogió en brazos como si fuese el primer día de nuestra estancia aquí y me subió a la habitación, donde por fin pude dar rienda suelta a mis ansias.

Sí, todavía nos quedaba una semana para aplacar este fuego, aunque no sé por qué intuí que necesitaríamos toda una vida para eso.


	56. En Casa

EN CASA :

Lo primero que hicimos nada más entrar en casa, fue respirar tranquilos. El viaje había sido muy largo, y otra vez sufrimos los retrasos de los vuelos. Así que cuando Seth y Brenda nos dejaron en el jardín, se marcharon y entramos en nuestro hogar, estábamos bastante cansados.

Nos daba pena que nuestra luna de miel se hubiera terminado, bueno, nuestra luna de miel oficial, claro, porque nosotros no necesitábamos de eso para vivir nuestra pasión, pero por otro lado ya nos apetecía llegar a nuestra preciosa casita roja, que sería pequeña, pero era acogedora y formaba nuestro hogar.

Respiré hondo nada más entrar por la puerta, inspirando los aromas que conformaban nuestra casa, ese olor que estaba mezclado con nuestros efluvios, con el océano, los árboles, la hierba del jardín, la tierra… Todo eso que nos hacía sentir tan a gusto, que nos acogía, entremezclándose en completa armonía, y que me recordaba cada día que este era mi verdadero hogar.

Todavía recordaba todo lo que había echado de menos mi casa.

Después de inspirar el olor del interior, de sonreírnos y de darnos un beso en los labios, subimos las maletas a nuestro dormitorio.

Las dejamos a un lado y me tiré en la cama con los brazos en cruz, boca arriba, para sentir ese colchón tan añorado en mi espalda. Jake gateó desde los pies del camastro y se acomodó entre mis piernas, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, correspondiendo su alegría.

- ¿Contenta de estar en casa? - preguntó.  
- Me da pena que nuestra luna de miel se haya terminado, pero sí, ya tenía ganas de llegar -le contesté.  
- Se acabaron los lujos - suspiró.  
- No, yo todavía tengo el mayor de todos conmigo - y mi sonrisa se amplió, junto a la suya.

Llevó sus labios a los míos y nos besamos durante un rato, dejando que la energía fluyera despacio a nuestro alrededor.

Después, terminamos ese beso, tomando una buena bocanada de aire para recuperarnos.

- ¿No tienes hambre? - sugirió cuando lo consiguió, sonriéndome - . Porque yo tengo un poco.  
- Sí, yo también - coincidí.  
- Entonces vamos a hacernos unos bocadillos - propuso, despegándose de mi cuerpo para salir de la cama.

Me tomó de las manos y me ayudó a incorporarme. Intenté hacer ese juego suyo de no dejarme levantar, pero, por más contrapeso que hice, me levantó con facilidad, entre las carcajadas de los dos. Me estampé contra su cuerpo, que enseguida me acogió con sus fuertes brazos, si bien los míos también rodearon su cuello.

- No puedes ganarme - fanfarroneó a un palmo de mi rostro, con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¿Tú crees?

Y me separé súbitamente de él para iniciar una carrera hacia la cocina, aunque él ya había adivinado mis intenciones, como no, y saltó casi a la vez para perseguirme, otra vez entre las carcajadas de ambos.

- ¡No vale, eso es trampa! - se quejó a mis espaldas, riéndose, cuando conseguí salir la primera por la puerta.  
- ¡No es trampa! ¡Es astucia! - maticé, carcajeándome con malicia mientras ya corría por el pasillo con él pisándome los talones.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Ahora verás.

De pronto, apoyó la mano en la barandilla y, con un acrobático salto, pasó por encima de la misma, aterrizando directamente en las escaleras.

- ¡No, eso sí que es trampa! - protesté entre risas, llegando al comienzo de la escalera para empezar a descender a toda prisa.  
- ¡Ja, ja, ni hablar, nena! - contradijo, bajando los peldaños de tres en tres con unas enormes zancadas.

Pero yo no me pensaba rendir.

- ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido, tramposo! - y pegué un brinco.

Logré encaramarme a su espalda justo cuando ya estaba llegando al final de la escalera y se disponía a girar para correr por el vestíbulo.

Uf, a tiempo.

- ¡Eso sí que es trampa! - rió, aunque sus brazos se abrieron para que mis piernas se acomodasen mejor en su cintura, y me sujetaron; los míos rodearon su cuello.

Solté una risilla traviesa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Dejó de correr y bajó el último peldaño. Caminó por el vestíbulo, dando un tranquilo paseo conmigo en su espalda, y nos dirigimos al saloncito para entrar en la cocina, cuyo acceso quedaba en el mismo.

Giró a la derecha y, entonces, sus pies se quedaron clavados en el sitio, así como nuestros ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? - inquirió, parpadeando.  
- Un piano - exhalé, sorprendida.

Sí, era un piano, un piano de pared de estudio. Estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina, aunque no pegado a ella, aún quedaban unos cincuenta centímetros que los separaban, y quedaba detrás de uno de los butacones de la chimenea, mimetizándose perfectamente con el mobiliario de la sala. Era de madera, pero estaba lacado en color gris, haciendo juego con las alfombras y un banco acolchado que estaba colocado justo delante del instrumento, puesto ahí para que sólo me tuviera que poner a tocar. Había una nota doblada sobre la tapa de las teclas.

Me bajé de la espalda de Jake, todavía boquiabierta, y me acerqué al piano para coger la nota y leerla.

- Para que las notas que salgan de tus dedos llenen su hogar de música de verdad. Los queremos - cité, sonriendo por la broma de mi padre - . Es el regalo de boda que mis padres me han hecho.  
- Guau - murmuró Jake.  
- Es precioso - exclamé, levantando la tapa para acariciar las nuevas teclas con mis dedos.  
- Toca un poco - me pidió, llegando al butacón de dos zancadas.

Lo giró hacia mí y se repantingó en él con una sonrisa enorme.

- No sé si me acordaré muy bien - reí, entrelazando los dedos para estirarlos.  
- Claro que sí, ya verás - me animó.

Me senté, dándole la espalda inevitablemente, y toqué una escala creciente.

- Está muy bien afinado - comprobé, sonriendo.  
- Si tú lo dices… - rió.

Pensé durante un segundo lo que iba a tocar y, cuando ya di con algo, me lancé a la piscina. No tenía partitura, pero no me hacía falta, me la sabía de oído.

Comencé a hundir las teclas con mis dedos y esas rápidas notas sonaron alegres y limpias, con un sonido contundente, claro, vibrando en la caja del piano con rotundidad. Mis dedos se movieron con total soltura, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de tocar, y mi cerebro me iba redactando las notas musicales sin ningún problema, componiendo a su paso esa pieza musical. La toqué entera, de pe a pa, y mis manos detuvieron su movimiento, quedándose un rato en silencio.

Cuando me giré, Jake estaba observándome, embelesado.

- Está claro que la música amansa a las fieras - bromeé con una risilla.  
- Muy graciosa - respondió con retintín. Se me escapó otra risita - . ¿Y qué canción era esa?  
- El Gran Vals Brillante, de Chopin.  
- Es divertida.  
- Sí, no está mal - asentí, haciendo una mueca - . A ver qué te parece esta.

Llevé mis dedos por las teclas de nuevo y toqué una canción más elaborada y alegre. Las notas resbalaban por mis yemas con agilidad y rapidez, fluyendo por todo el saloncito para extenderse al resto de las estancias. Al terminar, me volví hacia Jake de nuevo, que me miraba atontado una vez más.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - le pregunté, exultante.  
- Esa canción es genial, ¿de quién es? - quiso saber.  
- ¿De verdad te ha gustado?  
- Sí, ¿quién es el compositor?  
- Mi padre - y se me escapó una sonrisita orgullosa.  
- No - dudó con sorpresa.  
- Sí - me reí.  
- Vaya, pues está genial, tengo que reconocerlo - admitió.  
- Y ahora vamos a ver tu regalo - le dije, levantándome del banco acolchado.  
- ¿Mi regalo? - entonces, se dio cuenta de que a él también le esperaba algo, algo que él llevaba deseando hace mucho tiempo - . ¡Mi regalo! - exclamó acto seguido, levantándose de la butaca como un muelle.

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para echar a correr hacia la puerta de la casa, entre risas.

Salimos volando y nos dirigimos al garaje de igual modo. Cuando entramos por la puerta, nos quedamos patidifusos.

- ¡Guau, es genial! - exclamó, soltando mi mano para acercarse a la Harley Davidson con rapidez.  
- ¡Es preciosa!

Empezó a tocarla mientras la observaba completamente alucinado, dando vueltas a su alrededor para no perderse detalle. La Harley era de color negro, excepto el depósito del combustible, que, además, tenía un dibujo en rojo; y el metálico del manillar, el tubo de escape y los radios de las ruedas brillaban a rabiar.

- Mira esta preciosidad - me indicó, entusiasmado, sin dejar de acariciar la moto - . Depósito del combustible acabado a mano, asiento de cuero… ¡Dios, y mira qué tubo de escape, esto va a rugir que no veas! ¡Dios, y son 1.584 centímetros cúbicos!

Sus manos no hacían más que pasar por encima de la Harley, acariciándola sin cesar.

- No sé si esto me gusta. Voy a ponerme celosa de esa moto - bromeé.

Jake se carcajeó y se lanzó a mí para abrazarme. Me elevó por el aire y dio unas cuantas vueltas conmigo colgando a la vez que nos reíamos, yo contagiada por su enorme entusiasmo.

- ¡Es genial! - y me dejó en el suelo para darme un efusivo beso que, a poco más, y hace que mis mariposas explotasen, de la emoción.

Soltó mis labios, aunque algo a regañadientes, y ambos cogimos aire para volver a la realidad. Y qué realidad.

- ¿No vas a leer la nota? - inquirí, señalándosela.  
- Ah, sí, la nota.

Me reí, ni siquiera se había fijado.

Cogió el papel que reposaba sobre el asiento y lo leyó en voz alta.

- Como ves, lo prometido es deuda. Ahora ten cuidado, lobo. Ah, y que Renesmee se ponga el casco. Los queremos, otra vez - citó - . Idiota… - rió después, dejando la nota en una de las estanterías.  
- Es preciosa - repetí, mirándola alucinada.

Pasó la pierna por encima y se sentó en la moto, llevando las manos a ese brillante manillar.

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta, nena? - me propuso con voz seductora, clavándome esos ojazos negros con ganas.

Las mariposas de mi estómago volvieron a agitarse. Estaba realmente guapo subido a esa Harley, mejor dicho, se le veía muy, muy sexy.

- No sé, no te conozco de nada - le respondí, siguiendo con su juego de seducir.  
- Vamos, lo pasarás muy bien, te lo aseguro - afirmó, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

Sí, estaba tan sexy…

- ¿Correrás mucho? - quise saber, apoyándome en la enorme máquina junto a él, para insinuarme.  
- Correré todo lo que tú quieras, preciosa - aseguró, acercando su rostro al mío para besarme.

Me moría por besarlo, pero me contuve. También me gustaba jugar.

- Ok, pero en esto no corras tanto - le advertí con una sonrisa traviesa, apartándome de él. Se rió y yo me fui a la parte trasera de la moto para montarme - . Primero quiero que me demuestres lo que sabe hacer esta máquina - pasé la pierna por encima y me senté detrás de él, sujetándome a su cintura.

Le dio al pedal de arranque y la moto rugió con ímpetu. Era ese rugido inconfundible que sólo sabe hacer una Harley Davidson.

- ¿Sientes cómo ruge entre tus piernas? Pues esto no es nada, pequeña, ya verás - presumió.

La verdad es que, más que la moto, a mí ya casi me apetecía más que rugiera otra cosa…

Jake hizo virar la moto para dirigirla hacia la puerta y salimos del garaje entre ese mágico bramido de la Harley.

La condujo, no muy deprisa, por el sendero que daba a la carretera, pasamos por delante de la casa de Billy, que no estaba porque se había ido a pescar, y, por fin, salimos a la carretera asfaltada que comunicaba La Push con Forks.

Entonces, sí que aceleró. Rodeé su torso con mis brazos y me pegué bien a su amplia espalda. La Harley Davidson rugía con contundencia por el asfalto mientras se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria.

- ¡Qué pasada! - grité con entusiasmo entre el rugido del tubo de escape.  
- ¡Esto es genial! - aulló, exultante.

Nos carcajeamos al unísono y volvió a acelerar.

Nos movimos vertiginosamente por la carretera de La Push, aunque no todo lo deprisa que a Jake le hubiera gustado, ya que era peligroso si nos encontrábamos con otro vehículo. Los árboles que dibujaban el trayecto eran borrones verdes que zumbaban en nuestros oídos y el viento de la carrera azotaba nuestros rostros sin cuartel, mi melena era abatida hacia atrás con virulencia, dándome latigazos en la espalda.

Recorrimos toda la carretera de La Push y salimos a la de Forks, continuando con ese movimiento veloz y ese sonido contundente. Ya en el pueblo, la gente se giraba para vernos, alertados por el rugido inconfundible de la moto, y eso que Jake ya iba más despacio.

Después, dio la vuelta donde pudo y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la reserva de nuevo. No tardamos mucho en volver a tomar la carretera de La Push, girando a la izquierda en ese cruce.

Mis brazos ya no podían abarcar más, estaban felices, rodeando ese torso con ganas, y mis manos se posaban en su pecho con vehemencia, palpando todo lo que podían. Apoyé mi mejilla en su espalda y sonreí de felicidad mientras me dedicaba a observar ese bello paisaje que tanto había echado de menos.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó, girándose levemente hacia mí.  
- Me encanta - reí, achuchándole otro poco más.

Jacob se carcajeó con satisfacción e hizo que la moto aumentara las revoluciones, dejándose notar su gran cilindrada.

El olor del mar no tardó en aparecer en mi nariz, y, cuando me di cuenta, nos metimos por la carretera de Mora para quemar ese asfalto. Observé el brillante río Quillayute, que serpenteaba a nuestro lado para acompañarnos bajo ese vago sol que se escondía en las nubes de vez en cuando. Seguimos su curso, entre todos aquellos árboles, y finalmente llegamos al parking de Rialto Beach.

Esta tarde estaba lleno, la temporada de verano ya se había iniciado y los surfistas y demás turistas lo tenían todo tomado. Pero la moto se aparcaba bien, así que Jacob estacionó en un hueco que vio, apagó el motor y se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido, nena? ¿Te ha gustado? - inquirió, siguiendo con el juego de antes.

Me bajé de la moto y caminé hacia delante, pasando mi mano por su hombro. Luego, me paré, me giré hacia él y lo empujé con suavidad para que se pusiese más atrás.

Movió su trasero, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida, y me dejó el hueco que yo quería, delante suyo. Me senté, mirándolo de frente, y pasé las piernas por encima de las suyas para arrimarme lo más posible a su cuerpo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué bien a él. Los suyos enseguida me apretaron contra su torso.

Las mariposas de mi estómago ya lo iban a hacer reventar.

- No ha estado mal - contesté, haciéndome la dura.  
- Conozco una manera de mejorarlo - insinuó, mostrándome la misma sonrisa mientras ya acercaba su rostro al mío.  
- Eso quiero verlo - jadeé ya, al notar su abrasador aliento en mis labios.

Los unió a los suyos y comenzamos a besarnos con efusividad, en medio del sonido del océano y del griterío de la gente que se encontraba en la playa, muy cerca del parking. Sin embargo, ya no fui capaz de escuchar nada más, la energía nos rodeó y el tiempo se detuvo; el sonido se apagó y la luz ahora era un velo rojo debido al impacto de los rayos del sol en los párpados cerrados. Lo único que podía sentir eran sus suaves y tórridos labios mezclándose con los míos, intercambiándose el aliento, las mariposas acariciando las paredes de mi estómago con ímpetu y esa energía que fluía al mismo ritmo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero cuando conseguimos terminar ese beso, el sol ya se había movido un poco.

Como siempre nos pasaba, tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que conseguimos recuperar el aliento y la razón.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - me propuso.  
- Ok - acepté.

Me despegué de él y me bajé de la moto. Acto seguido lo hizo él. Cogió la llave, se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto y me tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia la playa.

Antes de pisar la arena, nos descalzamos y cada uno cogió su calzado. Mientras paseábamos, nos quedamos mirando las pericias de los surfistas, que galopaban sobre las olas con maestría. Los niños correteaban en la orilla, cargando con cubos de juguete repletos de arena húmeda para hacer sus castillos soñados, los chicos se retaban con balones y demás artilugios de playa y las féminas se dedicaban a intentar aprovechar los rayos de ese vago y ya escurridizo sol, en las toallas.

Dimos un largo y tranquilo paseo en el que también conversamos y recordamos nuestra luna de miel, y finalmente regresamos al parking para ir a casa.

Nos subimos a la Harley Davidson, que ya tenía unos cuantos admiradores alrededor, y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Recorrimos la carretera de Mora, otra vez con el acompañamiento del río, que ahora nos dejaba atrás al seguir su curso hacia el mar, y Jacob giró a la derecha para continuar por la carretera de La Push. Estaba tan a gusto amarrada a su ancha y cómoda espalda, que cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Jake aparcó la moto en el garaje y nos bajamos.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, acariciándola de nuevo.

- Creo que ya estoy celosa de esa moto - reí.

Despegó la vista de la Harley para mirarme a mí y sonrió.

- No sé si dormir aquí esta noche - y su sonrisa burlona se amplió.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía - . Mira a ver lo que haces, o acabarás durmiendo en el sofá de verdad - bromeé.  
- Uf, ok, ok - se rió - . Nada de serte infiel con la moto.  
- Más te vale - me reí, acompañando su risa - . Bueno, voy a conectarme para darles las gracias a mis padres, y de paso para darles una reprimenda por lo de los telefonos.

Los habíamos estado llamando toda la semana para contarles el asunto de ese enviado de Aro y no habíamos sido capaces de contactar con ningún miembro de mi familia. Ya sabíamos que no habían querido molestarnos, pero una llamada de vez en cuando…

- Ok, yo voy ahora mismo - declaró, observando la Harley otra vez - . Sólo quiero verla un poco más detalladamente.  
- ¿No tenías hambre? - sonreí.  
- No, ahora no - rió él.  
- Ok, pero no tardes - reí yo también.  
- No, descuida.

Sin embargo, ya estaba enfrascado con la moto.

- Les dejaré intimidad - me burlé.  
- Ja, ja - ironizó él, ahora mirándome a mí.

Solté una risilla y me giré, marchándome del garaje.

Entré en casa y subí a la habitación del ordenador. Sonreí cuando entré, hacía tanto que no pasaba allí. Me senté en la silla y encendí la computadora. Como siempre, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, salieron las cuatro ventanas del antivirus y poco más, las cerré y me conecté enseguida.

Escribí un hola y esperé a la respuesta.

Nada.

Volví a escribirlo y, una vez más, esperé.

Nada otra vez.

- Qué raro… - murmuré para mí misma.

Sí, lo era, porque normalmente no tardaban nada en contestar. Pero entonces, otra persona de mi familia apareció en la pantalla.

- Hola, cielo - me saludó Carlisle, algo serio.

Bueno, él también me venía bien para regañarlo.

- Hola, abuelo - sonreí - . ¿Dónde se han metido todos estos días? Los hemos estado llamando, pero ninguno tenia el telefono encendido. Es que queríamos comentarles una cosa.  
- Yo también tengo algo que contarles - su voz y su rostro denotaban una gravedad que no me gustó nada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - quise saber, ahora algo alarmada.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, atravesándome con esa mirada seria que ya me heló a través de la Webcam, como si me tuviese delante.

- Tus padres, Alice y Jasper han desaparecido.

Y lo que se congeló entonces fue mi corazón.


	57. Búsqueda

BÚSQUEDA :

Me quedé paralizada durante un momento, con mis ya ansiosos ojos clavados en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué…? - conseguí murmurar, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de oír. Me levanté de la silla, con tanta precipitación, que mi empuje hizo que las ruedas rodaran súbitamente y el asiento saliera disparado hacia atrás, chocando con la cama nido - . ¿Cómo… cómo que han… desaparecido?

En ese momento, Jake entró en la habitación, y su rostro ya me mostraba que había escuchado algo, de la que subía por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber, poniéndose a mi lado a la vez que ya cogía mi mano para calmarme.  
- Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper han desaparecido - repitió mi abuelo.  
- ¿Qué? - masculló Jacob, girando el rostro hacia la pantalla.

No se lo podía creer, su semblante se tornó igual de preocupado que el mío.

- Esme encontró una nota de Bella la semana pasada - hizo una pausa para evaluar mi estado emocional, el cual le debió de parecer lo suficientemente arropado por Jacob, y siguió hablando - . Según explica Bella en la nota, Renée ha estado investigando sobre ella por su cuenta, sin pedir la colaboración de Charlie - mi corazón sufrió un tumbo otra vez y apreté la mano de Jake, que me alentó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos - . No se sabe qué es lo que ha descubierto, pero parece ser que se ha acercado demasiado a algo, y ha desaparecido - apreté los dedos de Jacob - . Lo único que nos explica esa nota es que Alice ha tenido una visión sobre esto y que se han ido para iniciar una búsqueda. Sin embargo, no nos han desvelado nada más, y nos han rogado que nosotros no hagamos nada al respecto.  
- Pero, ¿por qué? - inquirí, extrañada - . ¿Por qué no quieren que hagan nada?

Mi abuelo volvió a examinar mi rostro, y después de un tenso silencio, volvió a hablar.

- Creemos que lo han hecho para no ponernos en peligro, es evidente que Renée ha tenido que encontrarse con algo peligroso.

Tuve que volver a apretar la mano de Jake para relajarme un poco.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no nos han dicho nada antes? - se quejó Jacob. Carlisle abrió la boca para hablar, pero mi chico lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera - . Si, si, no me lo digas. No querian molestarnos ni preocuparnos en nuestra luna de miel.  
- Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos qué estaba pasando, por eso preferimos esperar a su regreso - alegó mi abuelo.  
- Esto tiene que ser cosa de esos viejos decrépitos de los Vulturis - opinó Jake - . Seguro que son ellos los que retienen a Renée, y no sé si te has fijado en que tanto Bella como los demás, son los que tienen dones en tu aquelarre. Aro siempre ha estado muy interesado en que Alice, Edward y Bella formasen parte de su guardia, está más que claro que han atrapado a Renée para chantajearlos.  
- Es lo que creemos nosotros - coincidió Carlisle - . Sin embargo, tenemos que cerciorarnos bien. No podemos ir a Volterra sin tener pruebas claras y evidentes.  
- ¿A Volterra? - interrogué, con la boca colgando - . ¿Van a ir a Volterra?  
- Estoy convencido de que Alice ha tenido una visión en la que Aro tomaba la decisión de atacarnos a todos para hacerse con ellos - empezó a explicar - . No sé con exactitud qué motivos lo han llevado a Aro a tomar esta decisión tan drástica, pero seguramente no le importaría nada que nosotros cuatro cayésemos en la batalla con tal de conseguir a tus padres, a Alice y a Jasper, por eso no quieren que nos involucremos. Si se han ido así, ha sido para que nosotros no corramos peligro.

Mi mano ya no podía estrujar la de Jacob con más fuerza, menos mal que era un hombre lobo y no le hacía daño, porque si no, le hubiera roto los dedos.

- ¿Y por qué esa decisión tan drástica? - conseguí murmurar.

Su semblante se tensó y sus ojos graves se dirigieron especialmente a Jake.

- No sé los motivos exactos, pero creo que los Vulturis se están rearmando para una batalla.  
- ¿Cómo? - musitó Jacob.  
- La profecía ha comenzado con su matrimonio, y Aro no va a permitir que su imperio de siglos se tambalee ahora.  
- ¿Quieres decir que se están preparando para una batalla con nosotros los lobos? - inquirió mi chico, hablando con seriedad.

Respiré hondo para no desmayarme, esto ya era demasiado fuerte para mí.

- Repito que no estoy seguro, pero eso creo - asintió Carlisle, siguiendo con su gesto grave.

Me dio un ligero mareo y tuve que sujetarme a Jake. Él se dio cuenta y me sujetó por el brazo.

- No te preocupes, cielo, no va a pasar nada - me dijo en un intento de calmarme - . Ven, siéntate aquí - llevó la silla que yo había empujado, hacia delante, y me la puso detrás de las piernas para que yo me sentase. Mi trasero se cayó solo sobre ella, y él se sentó en la silla de al lado, arropándome con sus brazos - . Todo saldrá bien, ¿ok? Ya lo verás.  
- Tal vez sería mejor que no hablásemos más de este tema - sugirió Carlisle.  
- No, estoy bien - afirmé - . Sigan.

Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando, aunque me doliese por varios flancos.

- ¿Seguro? - se aseguró mi chico, que ya estaba pasándome los dedos por el pelo.

Sabía cómo me relajaba eso. Sus ojos me estudiaban con preocupación.

- Sí, seguro - asentí, sonriéndole levemente, pues la situación no me dejaba más.

Jake asintió también, me dio un beso en la frente y siguió con la conversación.

- Dices que los Vulturis no van a permitir que la profecía se cumpla, pero tampoco han impedido la boda, ¿no te parece muy raro?  
- Sí, ciertamente lo es - secundó mi abuelo - . Eso es una de las cosas que nos desconciertan.  
- Y la semana pasada nos encontramos con un enviado de Aro que nos estaba espiando - revelé yo.  
- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Carlisle, extrañado.  
- Sí, el muy idiota vino para comprobar si estábamos casados - resopló Jacob - . Estuvo espiándonos un par de días y, cuando lo atrapamos y fuimos a hablar con él, se quedó mirando el anillo de Nessie para ver si era el que Aro nos regaló. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que trabajaba para los Vulturis.  
- Por eso los estuvimos llamando - le desvelé.  
- Después de ese encuentro, no volvimos a verlo por allí - siguió Jake - . Debió de irse a Volterra para contarselo todo a Aro.

Mi abuelo ya llevaba un rato callado, pensativo. Hasta que por fin habló.

- Eso de los anillos es muy extraño - dijo, frunciendo ese ceño perfecto mientras perdía la mirada en alguna parte. Entonces, elevó el rostro hacia nosotros con certidumbre, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo - . Aro siempre ha intentado impedir la profecía - afirmó de pronto.  
- ¿Qué? - ahora el que bajó las cejas fue Jake.  
- Creíamos que Aro les había regalado esos anillos porque quería tenerte como aliado, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que sus verdaderas intenciones eran impedir la profecía - comenzó a explicarnos - . Ezequiel nos contó que él, Nikoláy y Ruslán eran sus tres magos en el pasado, pero ellos ya no están con los Vulturis. Es evidente que éstos no se iban a quedar sin esa posibilidad de la magia, que es tan poderosa, sin embargo, no han tenido prisa en buscar sustitutos. Hasta ahora. Estoy completamente seguro de que disponen de nuevos magos, cuya adquisición ha debido de ser reciente, puesto que los magos no es que abunden precisamente. Y ahora Aro los necesitaba más que nunca. Pero no sólo eso, también lleva muchos años buscando una vidente, ya que Anna, la esposa de Ezequiel, falleció. Ésta le era muy útil, y la obsesión de Aro por saber del futuro lo ha llevado a buscar una sustituta frenéticamente. Actualmente, Alice es la mejor en este campo, es por eso que tiene tanto interés en ella desde hace tanto tiempo.  
- Espera, espera, espera - lo interrumpió Jake, haciendo aspavientos con la mano que no acariciaba mi pelo - . ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
- Aro era conocedor de la profecía desde hace siglos, es decir, desde que Anna la vaticinó y Ezequiel la transcribió al libro. Ha esperado al momento justo, a que aparecieras tú.

Me quedé paralizada por un instante.

- ¿Qué? - logré musitar.  
- Cuando secuestraron a Nessie, no lo hicieron solamente para que te unieras a ellos - empezó a aclararnos - , también querían impedir la profecía ?Jake y yo nos miramos, alucinados?. Por supuesto, si Aro te tenía entre sus filas, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado, él se hacía más poderoso; unos enormes lobos a su disposición, junto a su guardia, le dotaban de un ejército incomparable. Pero por otro, te separaba de Nessie, con lo cual la profecía nunca se cumpliría y ellos seguirían con su reinado.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que todo esto ya empezó hace dos o tres años? - inquirí con un hilo de voz que me salió de milagro.  
- Estoy diciendo que esto ya empezó hace siglos - matizó Carlisle, mirándome con precaución - . Aro lleva esperando la llegada del Gran Lobo desde que supo de la profecía - me dio un escalofrío que Jake notó, y se arrimó a mí para darme calor, arropándome bajo su cálido brazo. Carlisle siguió hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jacob - . Cuando Enguerrand le enseñó la imagen de tu antepasado, en nuestro último encuentro con los Vulturis, Aro se cercioró de que eras tú. La confirmación total vino con la explosión de tu poder espiritual. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de tu gran poder y de que les era imposible vencerte, así que optó por otros medios. Esto es muy típico en Aro, no tiene ningún escrúpulo a la hora de variar sus planes según su conveniencia - afirmó con certidumbre - . Y aquí es donde entran sus nuevos magos.

››No sé de qué se trata exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que esos anillos tienen algún tipo de hechizo que impediría el cumplimiento de la profecía - explicó.

- Si, y como no ha conseguido esto tampoco, ahora quiere quitarme del medio, ¿no es eso? - preguntó Jake a modo de afirmación.

Me dio otro ligero mareo.

- Sí - confirmó Carlisle sin más.  
- Pues lo lleva claro - declaró Jacob, enfadado - . Pueden venir si quieren, nosotros estaremos más que preparados.  
- Jake… - le rogué, mirándolo asustada.  
- No te preocupes, preciosa - intentó calmarme - . Da igual cuántos chupasangres con dones traiga, ya pueden ser un millón, sus poderes no pueden hacerme nada, y a mi manada tampoco, ellos estarán bajo mi protección. Ya has visto lo que puedo hacer, sólo con llevar mi esfera dorada hacia ellos, puedo matarlos a todos.

Eso era verdad. Yo misma había visto cómo había matado a todos aquellos vampiros en la iglesia de Bulgaria. No había visto su esfera, como él la llamaba, pero sí que había visto cómo eran fulminados por algo invisible al instante.

Carlisle, sin embargo, se quedó pensativo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para encontrar a Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper - dijo Jake, cambiando de tema.

Mi abuelo alzó la vista para mirarlo.

- Sí, cierto - secundó, asintiendo con la cabeza - . Emmett, Rose, Esme y yo ya hemos estado buscándolos y hemos dado con una pista que nos lleva a Forks.  
- ¿A Forks? - pregunté.  
- Sí. Mañana cogeremos un avión hacia allí, tenemos que ir al claro donde nos enfrentamos con los neófitos hace algunos años - manifestó.  
- ¿La pista los lleva hacia allí? - inquirió Jake.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y a qué hora llegan? - quiso saber mi chico.  
- Estaremos en el aeropuerto de Forks sobre las tres de la tarde, así que calculo que llegaremos al claro a las cuatro.  
- Entonces nos veremos allí - propuso.  
- De acuerdo, nos veremos en el claro. Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana, Doc.

Y la conexión terminó.

La hierba del claro estaba bastante alta, y las flores silvestres lo invadían completamente, llenando ese bonito lugar de diferentes fragancias y alegre colorido. Si no fuera por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, este hubiera sido un sitio idílico para pasar la tarde.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto y mi familia aún no había llegado. Estaba muy nerviosa, no había dormido nada durante toda la noche, pensando en mis padres y en mis tíos, en Renée, en si estarían bien, a salvo, o ya estarían en Volterra bajo la dictadura de los Vulturis…

Estábamos bien acompañados por parte de la manada, que se encontraban a nuestro lado, esperando a mi familia. Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, Isaac y Shubael mantenían una charla sobre lo que harían ante una posible batalla. Eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - me alentó Jake, tomándome de la cintura para darme un beso corto en los labios.  
- Estoy muy preocupada - murmuré, apoyando mi mejilla en su acogedor pecho mientras mis brazos ya lo apretaban contra mí.  
- Lo sé - asintió, achuchándome con mimo - . Pero daremos con ellos, te lo prometo.

Entonces, se escucharon unos frenéticos pasos, casi imperceptibles, y en dos segundos, los cuatro miembros de mi familia aparecieron de entre los árboles.

Me despegué de Jake, aunque sin soltar su mano, y esperamos junto con el resto de quileutes.

- Siento mucho el retraso - dijo Carlisle nada más llegar a nuestro lado - . Fue culpa del avión.  
- No importa - habló Jake - . Bueno, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?  
- Tenemos que buscar cualquier pista olorosa o visual que nos indique lo que pasó aquí. Ustedes encarguense de los olores, nosotros lo haremos con lo visual, ¿les parece bien? - propuso mi abuelo.  
- Eso está hecho - aprobó Shubael, ya corriendo hacia los árboles para transformarse.  
- Pan comido, amigo - lo siguió Isaac.  
- Los encontraremos, Nessie, ya lo verás - me alentó Seth con una de esa sonrisas suyas tan cálidas.  
- Gracias por todo, chicos - le sonreí, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo, pero me esforcé en esbozar una media sonrisa que le valió.

Asintió y se marchó con sus dos compañeros. El resto de los quileute lo acompañaron.

- Voy a transformarme - me anunció Jake. Observó su alianza, frunciendo los labios con disconformidad, pero finalmente se la tuvo que quitar. Se agachó y la metió en su cinta de cuero. Después, se levantó y se quedó frente a mí - . Vengo enseguida, ¿ok?  
- Ok - le sonreí, a él con más ganas.

Y acercó su rostro al mío para darme un efusivo beso. Mis brazos se ensamblaron a su cuello automáticamente, era imposible resistirse a esos dulces, ardientes y sedosos labios que se movían tan bien.

- Vamos, que la luna de miel ya ha pasado - se mofó Emmett.

Pude escuchar el suspiro cansado de Rose y las risas entre dientes de Esme y Carlisle.

Nos despegamos, a regañadientes.

- Estaré por aquí - murmuró.

Y me dio un último beso corto, beso que fue tan tierno y dulce, que me puso todo el vello de punta.

Luego, se separó de mí del todo, le sacó el dedo medio a Em, el cual le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se marchó a los árboles para cambiar de fase.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? - quiso saber Rose, mirando a su alrededor.  
- Comenzaremos por esa zona - dijo mi abuelo, señalando con el dedo a un punto entre los árboles - . Ustedes tres vayan por ese lado, Esme y yo iremos por el izquierdo. Daremos la vuelta a la redonda y nos encontraremos en el mismo punto de partida.  
- Con suerte no nos tendremos que encontrar - declaró Emmett.  
- Sí, esperemos que topemos con algo antes - mi abuelo estuvo de acuerdo.  
- Bueno, pues vamos - azucé, ya andando hacia los árboles.

Los cinco corrimos hacia allí y empezamos a escanearlo todo con la vista. Carlisle y Esme se fueron hacia la izquierda y Rose, Em y yo hacia la derecha, escudriñando palmo a palmo, cada rama, cada hoja que nos encontrábamos por el camino.

Los minutos que pasaban me parecían horas, ya que no dábamos con nada, y ese bosque era bastante frondoso y grande, me desesperaba pensar que podíamos pasarnos toda la tarde allí sin encontrar nada.

El tiempo pasó extremadamente despacio, y mis ojos ya se me iban a caer del sitio, de tanto obligarlos a mirar al suelo, a los troncos, a las ramas de los árboles, todo con tal de buscar algún indicio de que mis padres y mis tíos habían estado por aquí, pero, claro, los vampiros no suelen dejar rastros visibles.

Un aullido nos llamó y todos levantamos la vista del terreno.

- ¡Los lobos han encontrado algo! - exclamó Emmett, ya corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Rose y yo lo seguimos, volando entre los árboles, bueno, yo más rezagada, aunque mi tía me cogió de la mano para tirar de mí. Mis pies casi se separaban del suelo, debido a la gran velocidad, eran incapaces de seguirla.

Por fin, llegamos al sitio origen de la llamada, donde los quileute nos esperaban en su forma lobuna, todos excepto Sam, que se había transformado para explicarnos. Busqué con la mirada a Jake, pero no estaba, y también faltaban Quil y Embry.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

- Miren con qué nos hemos encontrado - nos anunció Sam, señalándonos los alrededores con la cabeza - . Jake, Quil y Embry han ido a inspeccionar la zona para buscar algún rastro - me explicó a mí, ya que vio cómo mi vista solamente podía centrarse en buscar a mi lobo rojizo.

Me quedé más tranquila, y entonces ya pude fijarme en aquel desastre.

Toda la zona estaba llena de troncos partidos, más bien, ese círculo del bosque estaba devastado, parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán por allí.

- Son signos de una batalla - afirmó Emmett, serio.

No pude evitar imaginarme a mis padres y a mis tíos peleando contra la guardia de los Vulturis y me estremecí. Viendo esos troncos, no era difícil adivinar el nivel de la lucha. Sabía que mi madre disponía de su escudo, pero éste solamente los podía proteger de algunos dones de sus oponentes, y, aunque Alice, Jasper y mi padre también tenían los suyos para defenderse, la guardia Vulturi era muy fuerte, sobretodo si les superaban en número. Y estaba claro que aquí se había librado una dura batalla. Volví a estremecerme y sentí la urgente necesidad de agarrar la mano de Jacob.

- No te preocupes, Nessie - me calmó Isaac, que se dio cuenta de mi cara de espanto - . No hay señales de ninguna combustión aquí, así que siguen con vida.

Sí, eso me calmó un poco.

- Es evidente que fue aquí donde los atraparon - afirmó Carlisle.

Quil y Embry aparecieron de entre los árboles, caminando con presteza, y se acercaron a nosotros.

Y, de pronto, algo no me gustó, algo que ya hizo que un látigo helado me flagelara la espalda.

Las cabezas de los dos enormes lobos oscilaron de lado a lado, buscando a alguien con la mirada, extrañados. Buscaban a Jake.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? - les pregunté, ya nerviosa.

Quil se dio la vuelta rápidamente y de igual modo se escondió para cambiar de fase. Cuando salió, su cara ya me lo decía todo.

- ¿Dónde está Jake? - inquirió, mirando a ambos lados otra vez, y, de nuevo, con extrañeza, aunque ahora se podía ver la urgencia en sus ojos castaños.  
- ¿Cómo… cómo que dónde? - quise saber, ya histérica - . Estaba con ustedes, ¿no?  
- Encontramos el punto de inicio de la emboscada y Jake cambió de fase para venir a avisarles - declaró, llevándose la mano a la cabeza también con nerviosismo a la vez que su cuerpo se giraba de un lado a otro para buscarlo con la vista.

Todos nos empezamos a agitar.

No, esto no podía estar pasando… ¿Primero mis padres y mis tíos, y ahora Jake?

- No… - murmuré - . ¡No! ¡Jake! - y mis pies salieron disparados para buscarlo con frenetismo - . ¡JAKE!

Los rugidos de los lobos fueron coreados por los de Emmett, que corrió hacia la zona con Rose detrás de él.

- ¡Espera, no vayas sola! ¡Esto podría ser una trampa! - me acompañó Sam.

El resto se unió a nosotros y comenzamos un despliegue para buscarlo, aunque no tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho.

Mis ansiosos ojos enseguida vieron algo y volé hacia allí.

- ¡Aquí! - gritó Sam para llamar al resto, que no tardó nada en llegar a nuestro lado.

Eran unos dardos rojos, había varios de ellos tirados sobre el terreno boscoso, y su maravilloso efluvio estaba mezclado con otros vampíricos. El aire estaba en nuestra contra, por eso no habíamos detectado nada, nos habían tendido una trampa a nosotros también.

Comencé a sentir un fuego en mi interior que ya me anunciaba mi inminente ira.

- Son dardos tranquilizantes - me confirmó Carlisle. Después, me observó con precaución, junto al resto de los quileute, cuyos dientes ya rechinaban con ganas - . Lo han dormido y se lo han llevado - dijo finalmente, con voz cauta.

No. No, no, ¡no! ¡NOOOOOO!

Estaba harta, ¡HARTA! Nadie iba a volver a separarnos, ¡NADIE! Lo juraba, lo juraba por mi vida.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza, que mis uñas hicieron sangre. Machaqué las muelas, y acto seguido solté un rugido que salió de lo más profundo de mis entrañas y que me raspó la garganta, anunciando a los cuatro vientos lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Era inútil buscarlo por aquí, ya iban muy adelantados, y seguramente lo meterían en un avión privado, como habían hecho conmigo Razvan y sus alimañas. Con eso perderíamos mucho tiempo, eso es lo que ellos querían. Lo mejor era ir directamente al sitio a donde lo iban a llevar, ese donde también se encontraban mis padres y mis tíos, al origen de todos nuestros problemas. Y yo me enfrentaría con todo eso de una vez, lo cortaría de una vez por todas.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, eché a correr con cólera.

- ¡Espera, Nessie! - me siguió Emmett.

Pero yo seguí corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. Sí, Volterra me esperaba.


	58. Jacob

= JACOB =

PREFACIO

Sin saber cómo, empecé a sentir otra energía nueva, una energía cargada de adrenalina que me recorrió entero y que explotó en lo más hondo de mis entrañas de forma súbita e indomable. Sí, fue un Big Bang que se apoderó de todo mi organismo, haciéndolo estallar, y que se llevó por delante a todos esos gusanos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, purificándome al instante. Mi convalecencia había terminado. Me puse en pie con rapidez, para proteger a mi ángel, al tiempo que un brillo fulgurante y cegador radió de todos los puntos de mi cuerpo cuando eso explosionó, envolviéndome con una onda expansiva extremadamente luminosa que se extendió a la velocidad de la mismísima luz.


	59. Hay que ver las vueltas que da la vida

HAY QUE VER LAS VUELTAS   
QUE DA LA VIDA :

Los sonidos comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos con eco, perdiéndose en un fondo extraño, enlatado. No es que se oyera mucho, la verdad, tan sólo algunas voces lejanas y algún ruido que otro, pero, poco a poco, todo eso se iba abriendo paso por mi cavidad auditiva, mandándole señales a mi cerebro para que se despertase.

Lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza fue la imagen de mi ángel. Era una imagen vaga y borrosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya no marcharse de allí. También se empezaba a añadir ese punzante dolor de estómago, cada vez hacía más presencia, y no hacía más que ratificarme que la habían alejado de mí.

- Nessie… - intenté decirlo más alto, pero mi perezosa garganta todavía estaba en otro sitio y sólo salió un suspiro sordo.

Tenía que despejarme, como fuera, tenía que correr junto a ella. Estrujé los párpados con fuerza mientras gemía y obligué a mi cerebro a que se despertase un poco más.

Y eso hizo, lentamente mi mente fue entrando en este mundo de lo consciente, hasta que mis párpados consiguieron abrirse, eso sí, necesitaron de varios intentos para lograrlo del todo.

Todavía me encontraba desorientado y mis ojos sólo conseguían ver cosas abstractas y granuladas, pero sabía que estaba tirado en una superficie fría y dura, y el cerebro me dolía que no veas, aunque no era lo único. Tenía el cuerpo machacado, parecía que me hubiesen dado una paliza, y este sitio apestaba a chupasangres por todas partes, ese ácido se metía por mi nariz, quemando toda mi fosa nasal. Tardé un buen rato hasta que mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad y la cabeza dejó de darme vueltas.

Entonces, pude incorporarme un poco y ver dónde estaba.

Era una especie de mazmorra. Sí, mazmorra. Las paredes que me rodeaban eran de piedra, y la puerta, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser muy pero que muy pesada, era de hierro y tenía una rejilla en la parte superior que ahora mismo estaba tapada, como esas que salen en las películas de presos.

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! ¡¿Y Nessie?! ¡¿Dónde estaba ella?! ¿Y mi manada? ¿Y los Cullen?

Lo único que recordaba es que estaba con Quil y Embry en el bosque que bordeaba al claro, que me transformé para avisar al resto de lo que habíamos encontrado y que, de repente, sentí un montón de pinchazos en el cuerpo. Acto seguido alguien de hielo me atrapó desde atrás, su mano me tapó la boca, me mareé y todo se quedó a oscuras.

Y ahora me encontraba en este sitio extraño. Rayos. Y mi Nessie, mi ángel, ¡¿dónde estaba?! ¡Tenía que ir junto a ella ya!

Estaba echado boca abajo, y ya me había incorporado un poco para mirar dónde diablos estaba, así que me erguí del todo con la intención de levantarme para ir en su busca, pero, maldita sea, todavía estaba algo mareado y sólo conseguí caerme sentado. Fue entonces cuando escuché el tintineo de unas cadenas y sentí esos incómodos grilletes en mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

¡¿Pero, qué rayos era esto?! Encima, estaba encadenado de pies y manos. Eso hizo que mi cabeza enseguida reaccionara y me miré el tobillo izquierdo con precipitación.

Uf. Mi cinta de cuero seguía allí, y, con ella, mi anillo. Sí, ok, puede que en este momento eso no pareciera lo más importante, lo sé. Pero para mí sí que lo era, ese anillo simbolizaba mi vida. La cinta había quedado por encima de ese grueso y molesto grillete, así que el anillo colgaba de la misma sin problemas.

Pero mi ángel… ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Tenía que ir a buscarla, donde fuera, como fuera. Me transformaría y tiraría esa puerta de hierro abajo, si hacía falta.

- ¡Tengo que ir por ella! - mascullé, ya con ira.

Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero mis piernas seguían sin responderme bien y no conseguí hacerlo.

- Quienquiera que sea ella, no está aquí - habló una voz de pronto, a mis espaldas.

Me giré con precipitación, algo sobresaltado, y vi que había un tipo sentado en el suelo, con la columna apoyada en la pared y que también estaba encadenado, aunque él solamente lo estaba por las muñecas. Era humano, pero, entre lo atontado que estaba todavía y lo confuso de la situación, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del ritmo cardíaco que me acompañaba.

¿Quién diablos era ese? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y cómo rayos sabía que Nessie no estaba en este mugriento sitio? ¿Acaso la conocía?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunté en tono monocorde, un poco a la defensiva.  
- Sólo te han traído a ti - aseguró sin mirarme, solamente se limitaba a observar la pared que tenía enfrente. Encima, esos pelos alborotados que llevaba me impedían verle la cara - . Se lo oí decir a un miembro de la guardia.

Eso me lo desveló todo.

- ¿De la guardia? ¿Te refieres a la guardia de los Vulturis? - quise saber, volviéndome del todo hacia él - . ¿Quieres decir que estamos en Volterra?  
- Exacto - me ratificó escuetamente.

Con el movimiento de girarme, noté un tirón en mi cuello. Volteé la cabeza al frente y llevé mis manos hacia allí para comprobar de qué se trataba. No podía verlo, claro, pero mis dedos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de cordón fino que rodeaba mi garganta. Parecía de metal y, no es que me estrangulase, pero se ceñía bastante a mi piel.

¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!

Mis manos se afanaron en romperlo, juro que tiré con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, mis dedos no entraban en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre mi cuello y el cordón, y lo único que conseguí fue hacerme sangre. Menos mal que las rozaduras se cerraban instantáneamente, y más aquí, este agujero tenía que estar infestado de chupasangres.

- Rayos - murmuré, apretando los dientes con rabia.  
- Te lo han puesto para que no puedas transformarte - habló ese chico otra vez.  
- ¿Cómo? - lo miré.  
- También los oí decir que ese cordón estaba hecho de una aleación especial que es irrompible - explicó, sin dejar de observar esa pared - . Si se te ocurre transformarte, te cortará la cabeza.  
- ¿Esto va a cortarme la cabeza? - cuestioné, alzando las cejas.  
- Yo que tú, no lo comprobaria.

Genial. No sé por qué, pero le creí. Esos viejos decrépitos eran capaces de eso y más.

Bueno, me importaba un comino que no me pudiese transformar. Tenía que salir de aquí como fuera. No sabía si habían atrapado también al resto y los tenían en otra parte, si habían conseguido escapar o qué, pero yo tenía que regresar con Nessie como fuera. Esto de no saber si estaba bien y de no poder protegerla, me mataba. Además, ella estaría sufriendo por no saber de mí, estaría muy preocupada.

Esta vez, conseguí ponerme en pie, eso sí, tuve que apoyarme en la pared con la mano para no espatarrarme en el suelo.

- No vas a poder escapar - dijo ese extraño compañero de celda, siguiendo con esa manía de no mirarme.

¿Tan feo le parecía o qué?

- Eso ya lo veremos - objeté, un poco irritado por esa desconfianza tan de buenas a primeras.

Caminé hacia la puerta, ya totalmente despejado. Las cadenas siguieron mis movimientos, arrastrándose por el suelo con ese tintineo quejumbroso, hasta que noté los tirones en mis extremidades. Y todavía me faltaban dos metros hasta la puerta. Me giré, clavando el ceño en los ojos, y comprobé cómo mis cuerdas metálicas se tensaban desde las dobles y gruesas arandelas que estaban ancladas a la pared de piedra.

- Es imposible, te aviso - siguió ese tipo - . Yo ya lo he intentado y no se puede.

Pasé olímpicamente de su estúpido comentario y tiré con todas mis fuerzas, intentando sacar las arandelas que tensaban las cadenas de mis brazos, de la pared. Nada. Volví a tirar, esta vez con tirones continuos y más fuertes, pero nada, no había manera. ¡Rayos!

- Te lo dije. No vas a poder salir de aquí - reiteró ese pesado.

Este listillo ya estaba empezando a tocarme mucho las narices, y yo no tenía el día para bondades, la verdad.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - le bufé a la cara, hundiendo las cejas en los ojos un poco más - . ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Cuenta esas piedras de la pared y déjame en paz.  
- Ya las he contado, son 127 - soltó, sin mirarme, claro.

Maldito gusano… Ya me estaba hinchando lo que no me tenía que hinchar…

- Pues cuéntalas otra vez, a lo mejor se te ha pasado una, mira a ver - le espeté con acidez, girándome hacia delante para seguir con mis planes de escapada.  
- Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

Esto era el colmo. Me giré hacia él, despacio, clavándole una mirada que ya lo decía todo.

- Oye, te lo advierto, hoy no tengo el día para bromas, así que no me tomes el pelo o terminaremos muy mal - gruñí.

Cerró la boca, aunque por poco tiempo. Por fin, se volvió hacia mí para mirarme con cara de malas pulgas.

- No te tengo miedo, yo también soy un gigante - afirmó.

Vaya, ¿era un gigante? Pues por su aspecto, nadie lo diría. Al igual que yo, iba descalzo y no llevaba camiseta, y solamente vestía unos pantalones jean de color negro, rasgados. Bueno, aunque estaba bastante delgado, se le veía fuerte, sus finos músculos se notaban que eran fibrosos y nervudos, pero su altura era la de un chico normal. Llevaba esos pelos morenos y enmarañados a la altura de la barbilla, aunque creo que estaban peinados así deliberadamente, como hacen las estrellas de rock para fingir un aspecto desaliñado. Eso sí, su frase hizo que me fijase en sus ojos. Eran de color fucsia, como los de Helen cuando no llevaba esas lentillas doradas. Si no fuera por eso, lo hubiera dudado, la verdad.

- Yo no soy un gigante - le revelé, todavía enfadado.

Eso pareció llamarle más la atención y me observó con más detenimiento.

- ¿No eres un gigante? - inquirió, parándose a detallar mi altura y mi escasa indumentaria. También pareció darse cuenta de mi fuerte físico - . Entonces, ¿qué eres?  
- Eso no te incumbe. No soy un gigante y punto - contesté, tengo que reconocer que de malas formas.

Lo siento, pero el secreto de la tribu es el secreto. Y tampoco me fiaba de él, no sabía si era de los buenos o de los malos, la verdad. Podía ser una trampa de Aro o algo así.

Volví a mis quehaceres, intentando ignorar esa estúpida mirada examinadora que tenía sobre mí, y me acerqué a la pared de piedra que sustentaba a las arandelas, entre aquel ruido de cadenas que acompañaba a cada uno de mis movimientos, por mínimos que estos fueran.

Agarré una de las arandelas de arriba con las dos manos y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Maldita sea! No había quién la sacara de allí, ni siquiera se movía un poco. La condenada estaba bien anclada a la pared. Apoyé uno de mis pies en el paramento para que ayudase a mi cuerpo a coger más impulso, pero, rayos era completamente inútil.

- Un momento - dijo ese tipo de pronto, en tono de sorpresa, mientras se levantaba lentamente - . Ya sé quién eres. Tú eres Jacob Black, el Gran Lobo - Rayos, genial - . Ya decía yo que era muy raro que te hubiesen puesto eso en el cuello. A mí no me lo pusieron.

Dejé la dichosa arandela y lo miré, limpiándome las manos en la parte trasera del pantalón.

- Vaya, veo que en este asqueroso agujero las noticias vuelan - mascullé con acidez - . ¿Eso también se lo has oído decir a la guardia?  
- No sé de ti por estar aquí - me contradijo - . Lo sé por Helen, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Nessie.

Sólo escuchar el nombre de mi chica ya aceleró el ritmo de mi corazón, pero el nombre de Helen hizo que me diese cuenta de quién era él, y me quedé boquiabierto.

- ¿Tú eres Ryam? - pregunté, sorprendido.  
- Sí - asintió - . Ryam Winton.

Qué idiota había sido. Claro, ahora me daba cuenta. A ver, Jake, si él te dijo que era un gigante y ves que no es como aquellos que te describió Nessie que tenía Razvan, este chico tenía que ser Ryam, ¿no? Él era el único gigante, junto con Helen y Mercedes, que no eran gigantes todo el tiempo, sino que también eran humanos.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - inquirí, aún sin creérmelo.  
- Es evidente que me han atrapado, ¿no? - me respondió con retintín.  
- Si, eso ya lo veo, no soy idiota - le contesté, irritado - . Pero, ¿cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo has terminado aquí? ¿No estabas investigando el asunto de los gigantes de Razvan?

Ryam me miró durante un instante y luego optó por sentarse en el suelo otra vez, señal de que esto iba para largo. Suspiré y me senté yo también, llevando ese pesado tintineo conmigo y apoyando mi espalda en esa pared de piedra.

Odiaba tener que quedarme quieto sin hacer nada, pero es que era así, no podía hacer nada. Los eslabones de las cadenas eran demasiado gruesos y las arandelas no había quién las sacase de la pared, así que opté por esperar. En algún momento vendría alguien para llevarme ante Aro, y esa sería mi oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con él.

Los pinchazos de mi estómago ya empezaban a perforarlo con ganas, y no podía quitarme a Nessie de la cabeza, pero traté de poner atención a la alocución de Ryam, aunque fuera por un momento.

- Sí, estaba siguiendo una pista muy buena sobre los gigantes de Razvan - empezó a contarme - . Como me imagino que ya sabrás, el primer sitio al que fui para buscar a esos gigantes fue su castillo. Cuando llegué allí, los gigantes ya no estaban, y tampoco ningún vampiro de su guardia, todo parecía haberse esfumado. Pero encontré señales de una batalla.  
- ¿Una batalla? Pero nosotros terminamos con todos los chupasangres que habían ido a aquella iglesia cercana, y los que no estaban allí escaparon, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Helen, ¿no es así?  
- Bueno, omití algunas cosas para no ponerla en peligro. Cuanto menos sepa de mis investigaciones, mejor.

Suspiré. Desde el momento en que ella se convirtió en un gigante, iba a estar en peligro igual, pero pasé de decirle nada, no era asunto mío.

- ¿Y quién luchó allí? - quise saber.  
- Descubrí que un bando fue la guardia de los Vulturis - cuchicheó el muy idiota, como si así no nos fueran a escuchar. Todos los chupasangres que nos rodeaban, seguro que ya llevaban un buen rato escuchándonos - , pero el otro bando no sé quiénes fueron, ni siquiera sé si tenían algo que ver con Razvan, Nikoláy o Ruslán.  
- Qué raro - murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Lo único que sé es que los gigantes ya no estaban allí - siguió - , y tampoco había restos de vampiros quemándose ni nada por el estilo. El castillo estaba desértico.  
- Entonces está más que claro que los que iban perdiendo se fueron y que los vencedores se llevaron a los gigantes - manifesté - . Y, sinceramente, no me imagino a la guardia de los Vulturis huyendo de ningún sitio.  
- No fue su guardia - afirmó.  
- ¿Ah, no? - fruncí el ceño con extrañeza.  
- Fue Thiago y su grupo - me reveló.  
- ¿Quién es ese Thiago? - mi ceño se hundió más.

Estrujó los labios y resopló por las narices mientras ladeaba la cabeza a ambos lados, incómodo. Sí, claro, había chupasangres por todas partes. Después de ese tiempo perdido a lo tonto, se decidió y me lo contó.

- Él es el jefe de los matones de Aro - bisbiseó con una voz muy bajita para él, pero lo suficientemente alta para mí y para las sanguijuelas de este agujero, que si no habían venido ya para cerrarnos la boca, era porque les importaba un comino lo que supiésemos, cosa que me mosqueó bastante, porque eso significaba que no tenían intención de dejarnos salir de aquí, al menos, con vida - . Los Vulturis no sólo disponen de su guardia, tienen a ese grupo mafioso que se encarga del trabajo sucio.

Eso de grupo mafioso y matones, me recordó algo, mejor dicho, a alguien: el chupasangres que nos había estado vigilando en la luna de miel, y yo tenía razón, eran sicarios.

- ¿Ese tal Thiago es moreno y tiene una coleta baja y muy larga? - le pregunté, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.  
- Sí - me confirmó, extrañado - . ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces?  
- Digamos que nos hemos visto por ahí - mascullé, apretando los dientes al volver a recordarlo - . Así que son los matones de los Vulturis, ¿eh?  
- Sí, bueno, en realidad, son nómadas sin escrúpulos, maleantes, ya eran asesinos en su vida humana. Aro se encargó de encontrarlos, enviando a Demetri para ello.  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de ellos? - interrogué, sorprendido.  
- Yo también me he visto por ahí con Thiago y sus matones - declaró - . Fue en el primer encuentro que tuvimos con Razvan y sus secuaces Helen y yo, en los bosques del Parque Nacional de Olympic, el día en que Razvan me ofreció que me uniera a ellos - de repente, bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó mudo durante un instante, aunque después volvió a hablar, eso sí, con pesadumbre - , el día en que contagié a Helen - uf, se notaba que todavía estaba tocado por eso. Luego, me miró de nuevo para seguir su explicación - . Cuando Razvan se dio cuenta de que yo no le servía para nada y ya estaban a punto de atacarnos, llegaron otros cinco vampiros.  
- Sí, eso ya me lo contó Nessie - recordé - . Se pusieron a pelear entre ellos y ustedes dos consiguieron escapar.  
- Exacto - asintió - . En aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero he descubierto que se trataba de Thiago y su grupo. Ahora sé que ya andaban detrás de Razvan para impedir la creación de gigantes, al parecer, Aro estaba al corriente de todo.  
- Y por eso Aro mandó a Thiago y a su grupo a Bulgaria, para que fueran por esos gigantes - concluí yo.  
- Eso creo. A los Vulturis no les gustan nada las nuevas especies, y esos gigantes pueden ser lo suficientemente peligrosos para ellos, ya que se regeneran y son totalmente inmortales. Lo que no sé es si se han deshecho de ellos o si los tienen confinados en algún sitio, bueno, suponiendo que los que ganaran esa batalla en el castillo fueran Thiago y su grupo, claro. Por eso vine a Volterra - me reveló - . No tenía ninguna pista del otro bando, y decidí seguir esta, para comprobar si los Vulturis tenían a los gigantes o no. Lo malo es que no llegué muy lejos - suspiró - . Terminaron atrapandome.  
- Idiota. Eso te pasa por ir a tu manera - le espeté en toda la cara - . Si hubieras dejado que nosotros te hubiésemos ayudado, no estarías aquí ahora.  
- Te recuerdo que tú tienes a tu manada y también estás aquí - rebatió, algo molesto.  
- Es totalmente diferente - le discutí - . Para atraparme a mí, han tenido que ingeniárselas, en cambio tú te has entregado en bandeja.  
- Me gusta trabajar solo.  
- Mira, no quiero quitarte mérito. No voy a negar que lo has hecho muy bien y que has descubierto muchas cosas, pero siempre es mejor trabajar en equipo - afirmé - . Aunque tú no lo creas, todos necesitamos que alguien nos cubra las espaldas. Nadie es invencible, ¿sabes?  
- Te equivocas, no es que yo quiera trabajar solo porque sí - me contradijo - . Prefiero hacer las cosas solo porque no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más, ya tengo bastante con que Helen sea un gigante por mi culpa.  
- Nos subestimas - lo critiqué - . Nosotros somos muy fuertes, estamos hechos para luchar contra cualquier tipo de chupasangres.  
- No estoy diciendo que no, pero Helen es lo más importante para mí, y si ustedes se entretienen conmigo, ella quedará más desprotegida. Cuantos más lobos la protejan, mejor.  
- Vuelvo a decir que nos subestimas - desaprobé, un poco ofendido por sus dudas - . Sabemos organizarnos muy bien, trabajamos en equipo y nos coordinamos perfectamente, y mis lobos saben hacer su trabajo perfectamente.  
- Yo me las arreglo mejor solo - insistió ese cabeza dura.  
- Bueno, haz lo que te dé la gana, tú verás lo que haces, a mí me da igual - resoplé.

Se hizo un silencio en el que los dos nos quedamos pensativos. Mi mente volvió a centrarse en lo más importante: Nessie. Esto de quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada de nada me ponía del hígado, pero sí, ok, Ryam tenía razón, era imposible escapar de aquí. La única opción que me quedaba era esperar, justo lo que a mí más me gustaba, genial.

Llevé mi vista hacia mi anillo y lo cogí con la mano para verlo. Que quowle, leí una vez más. Mi dedo reclamaba esa alianza, pero no podía ponérmela, tenía que estar preparado por si conseguía deshacerme de este cordón de mi cuello y ya me podía transformar, así que me conformé con acariciarla con el dedo índice.

- Ella está bien - habló Ryam de pronto, intentando animarme - . Los guardias dijeron que sólo te trajeron a ti.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - inquirí, mirándolo expectante.  
- Sí, tranquilo - aseguró.

Eso me calmaba un poco, ella estaba bien, pero los pinchazos de mi estómago seguían siendo igual de fuertes.

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? - quise saber.  
- No mucho. Te tiraron ahí y a los cinco minutos te despertaste - me reveló - . Según iban diciendo por el pasillo, tuvieron que inyectarte cada pocos minutos para que no te despertases durante el viaje.

Si, claro, la temperatura de mi organismo seguro que quemaba esa maldita anestesia o lo que fuera con rapidez.

- ¿Helen está bien? - me preguntó - . No he podido llamarla desde hace días, debe de estar muy preocupada.  
- Sí, está bien - le ratifiqué - . Nosotros cuidamos de ella.  
- Aunque vaya en solitario, quiero darles las gracias por protegerla a ella - me dijo, sincero, o eso parecía, vamos - . Han hecho mucho por nosotros, y los Cullen también.  
- De nada.

Iba a decirle que Carlisle y Louis ya estaban trabajando en el antídoto, pero me callé. Esto no quería que lo escuchase ningún chupasangre, por si acaso. Además, pensándolo bien, seguro que Helen se lo habría contado ya.

- Por cierto, ¿cuánto llevas tú aquí? - interrogué.  
- Cuatro días - suspiró.

¿Cuatro días? ¿Y no lo habían matado ya? Qué raro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de ti?  
- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - . Supongo que pensarán que les puedo ser útil para algo.

Sí, porque si no, ya hubiera sido el aperitivo de la mañana.

- Escucha, todavía no sé cómo voy a hacer para irme de aquí, pero saldremos los dos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije.  
- Te repito que es imposible - reiteró con un aire cansado.  
- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos - resoplé, otra vez ofendido.

De repente, escuché unos débiles pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Parecían tres personas, bueno, mejor dicho, tres chupasangres, y venían claramente hacia esta celda.

Por fin, por fin sabría de las intenciones de Aro, y por fin podría verme cara a cara con él.

Rechiné los dientes.

Ryam no podía escucharlo, pero yo ya me estaba poniendo en pie, a la defensiva, llevando conmigo el quejido de las cadenas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber, levantándose también.  
- Ya vienen - le anuncié, sin quitarle la vista a la puerta.

Y acto seguido, se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves.


	60. Dios, esto es para pegarse un tiro

DIOS, ESTO ES PARA PEGARSE UN TIRO :

Una de las llaves se metió en la cerradura y los tropecientos mil cerrojos se fueron corriendo uno por uno con una sucesión de sonidos contundentes, hasta que el último de ellos hizo su particular clack.

La puerta se abrió y yo tensé los gemelos de mis piernas a la vez que mi garganta ya emitía un gruñido de advertencia.

Entraron dos chupasangres de la guardia, ataviados con esas estúpidas y anticuadas capuchas grises, pero, para mi asombro, pasaron por delante de mis narices y se dirigieron a Ryam.

- ¡Hey, ¿qué van a hacer?! - exigí saber, lanzando mis pies hacia ellos.

Pero alguien tiró de las cadenas de mis muñecas, haciendo que mis brazos se fueran hacia atrás y que me quedase clavado en el sitio, impidiéndome avanzar más allá.

- ¡No, sueltenme! - gritó Ryam, luchando para que esas sanguijuelas no lo cogieran por los brazos.

Me giré súbitamente, con cara de muy malas pulgas, y vi que ese alguien era otro vampiro que estaba agarrando mis cadenas con las dos manos, tensándolas para que yo no pudiese dar un paso más.

- ¡Suéltame, asqueroso chupasangre! - voceé, abalanzándome sobre él.

Pero esa sanguijuela saltó a un lado vertiginosamente, llevándose esas malditas cuerdas metálicas, y volvió a tirar de ellas con saña. No me dio tiempo a más. Los eslabones pasaron por las arandelas como auténticas balas, produciéndose un ruido chirriante, y mi cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás, hasta que las cadenas llegaron a su final, que eran los grilletes de mis muñecas y mis tobillos. Mi espalda se estampó en la pared y el estruendo del impacto restalló en toda la mazmorra cuando éste provocó un boquete en el muro que hizo que incluso se desprendieran trozos de piedras, las cuales terminaron desparramándose por el suelo. Me quedé pegado a la pared, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas como si me tratase del objetivo de un truco de cuchillos.

Genial. Por supuesto, no me hice daño, y menos mal que mis pies se posaban en el suelo, pero esto, aparte de humillante, era frustrante y me ponía de más mala manera.

- ¡Suéltame! - grité, ya lleno de convulsiones y revolviéndome como podía.

Sin embargo, ese vampiro me tenía bien enganchado, y no me podía transformar. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Dejame! - chilló Ryam con furia, casi a la vez que yo, también temblequeando.

Y entonces, mi cabeza se giró hacia él con rapidez y mis estupefactos ojos se abrieron como platos.

Su cuerpo pegó un estirón supersónico, empezando por sus brazos y sus piernas, para seguir por el tronco y la cabeza. Todo en él se ensanchó y adoptó una forma más musculosa, aunque las roturas de sus pantalones ya se adaptaban a su nueva condición, señal de que ya se había transformado con anterioridad, de ahí que no llevase camiseta y su pantalón ya estuviese hecho trizas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese chico más bien delgado de un metro ochenta pasó a ser un gigante forzudo de más de dos metros y medio. Guau. Menos mal que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver transformaciones.

Me fijé en que sus grilletes tenían algún tipo de sistema especial y que se ensancharon para amoldarse a sus nuevas muñecotas. Tiró de sus largas cadenas con ira, pero ni siquiera su fuerza podía con esos eslabones y con el anclaje de esas anillas.

Ryam abrió la boca, enseñando unos colmillos que también eran bastante considerables, y soltó un rugido en toda la cara de los chupasangres que intentaban llevárselo que a poco más, y les quita hasta las capuchas de sus túnicas. Sí, en serio, fue bastante potente.

Pero el muy idiota no sabía luchar. Después de montar todo ese numerito, las dos sanguijuelas que lo rodeaban saltaron hacia él y, con facilidad, abrieron las arandelas que lo ataban a la pared, para envolver su descomunal cuerpo con las cadenas a una velocidad increíble. En un segundo, Ryam parecía un canelón de cadenas.

Imbécil. Bueno, aunque yo tampoco estaba para hablar, la verdad. Él parecería un canelón metálico, pero yo parecía la atracción de una feria. Genial. Vaya par de estúpidos…

- ¡Sueltenme! - volvió a reclamar Ryam, zarandeándose inútilmente entre las manos de sus opresores.

El muy tonto lo único que iba a conseguir era caerse al suelo, y a ver cómo se levantaba después.

- ¡¿Qué van a hacer con él?! - exigí saber.  
- Tranquilo, no venimos por el gigante - habló uno de esos chupasangres que habían envuelto a Ryam - . Sólo es… para que te quedes a solas.  
- ¿A solas? - inquirí, bajando las cejas con extrañeza.

Ya no me hicieron ni caso. Uno de esos vampiros empujó a Ryam, cuyos hombros cayeron sobre los brazos de su compañero, y lo cogió por las piernas. Hicieron mutis por el foro, llevándose al gigante como si fuese una enorme alfombra enroscada mientras él gruñía y los insultaba sin parar, revolviéndose para nada.

Se marcharon de la celda de esa forma, pero la sanguijuela que me retenía a mí se quedó para seguir sosteniendo mis cadenas. Mis ojos se clavaron en él con furia y el muy cobarde apartó la mirada.

De repente, otro espectro encapuchado entró por el hueco de la puerta. Llevaba esa capucha casi negra puesta para ocultar su rostro, pero, por el color de su capa y por su tamaño, supe quién era enseguida.

- Vaya, pero si es mi amiga la Pitufina - le dije con acidez - . ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a torturarme un rato?

Mi sobrenombre no debió de gustarle mucho, porque se giró hacia mí, me miró con sobriedad y retiró su capucha hacia atrás para enseñarme un alzamiento de ceja altivo.

Inspiré profundamente por la nariz ese asqueroso aire lleno de acidez repelente, sí, diablos, era realmente repugnante, pero necesitaba oxígeno para prepararme psicológicamente con el fin de resistir su tortura, por muy sucio que éste estuviera.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no me hizo nada. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al otro chupasangres, y ella tomó las riendas de mis cadenas. Su compañero se fue con rapidez cuando ella le dedicó una mirada amenazadora, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Entonces, volvió sus encarnados ojos hacia mí.

- ¿Qué van a hacer con Ryam? - quise saber.  
- Tranquilo, tu amigo estará aquí pronto, no le haremos nada - declaró - . Sólo quería estar a solas contigo.

¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Acaso venía a sonsacarme algún tipo de información o algo?

- No tengo nada que decirte - le advertí, clavándole otra mirada agresiva.  
- No vengo… - sus pupilas bajaron por mi cuerpo y su ceja se volvió a alzar, aunque esta vez con una aprobación y una satisfacción evidentes, a lo que se sumó la curvatura de su boca, para terminar subiendo hasta mi rostro de nuevo - …a torturarte.

¿Que? Esto no me gustaba nada, pero nada de nada.

- Hay muchos tipos de tortura - le contesté, otra vez con un tono ácido, para ver si así se daba por aludida.

Rayos. No se dio por aludida.

Se acercó lentamente, poniendo una mano por delante de la otra como si escalase por las cadenas, con ese mismo semblante de antes, y se quedó a un paso de mí.

- Sólo he venido para llevarte ante Aro, pero he de reconocer que también he aprovechado para verte - reveló, repasándome con esa mirada de nuevo.

Ugh, su manera de mirarme me daba escalofríos. No sé por qué, pero esa mirada, claramente lasciva, me ponía de los nervios.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba unos tacones considerables, pero ni con esos zancos me alcanzaba.

- Bueno, pues ya me has visto, así que vete y llévame a ver a Aro - le espeté.

Otra vez, pasó de mis palabras.

Una de sus manos soltó las cadenas y la elevó hacia mí.

Me revolví, aprovechando ese desenganche, y traté de zafarme. Conseguí que mis brazos y mis piernas se despegasen un poco de la pared, pero maldita sea, esa rubia canija era más fuerte que yo y, por más que lo intenté, me resultó imposible separarme más. La Pitufina sonrió con malicia, parecía disfrutar con esto, y le dio un tirón a las cadenas con esa sola mano, haciendo que mis extremidades volvieran a espachurrarse en el paramento de piedra.

Maldita sea, esto era más humillante todavía.

- Déjame en paz - mascullé, apretando los dientes.

Se rió en voz alta, con una risa cantarina. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca o qué? Hasta que por fin cerró la boca y se dejó de reír. Entonces el escalofrío que me dio fue peor.

Clavó sus libidinosos ojos en los míos y volvió a alzar la mano hacia mí. Ahora fue mi espalda la que buscó la pared para pegarse.

Rayos, genial, lo sabía. Sabía que esta víbora se sentía atraída por mí, aunque jamás imaginé que llegase a estos extremos. Esto era lo que me faltaba.

- No se te ocurra tocarme - gruñí, rechinando la dentadura con más fuerza mientras hundía el ceño sobre los ojos.

Como antes, le dio exactamente lo mismo. Me dio un respingo cuando su mano se posó sobre uno de mis brazos, aunque ella también notó la gran diferencia de temperatura y la apartó con un poco de sorpresa.

- Tu piel está muy caliente - se dio cuenta la lista de ella, elevando su labio todavía más. Genial, encima, parecía que eso le gustaba - . Sin embargo, es extremadamente suave.

No tardó nada en llevarla de nuevo a mi antebrazo. Esto era para pegarse un tiro, pero la cosa empeoró cuando comenzó a arrastrarla hacia arriba, pasando por mi bíceps para seguir en busca de mi hombro.

- Quita tu sucia mano de ahí - le avisé, sin despegar mis muelas, a la vez que me revolvía para impedirlo, aunque inútilmente, para mi desgracia.  
- El Gran Lobo. Eres tan fuerte… - murmuró, sin despegar su mano de mi hombro, desviando esa sucia mirada hacia mi torso - . Y no me refiero a fuerza física, por supuesto - se burló, riéndose con desdén.

No voy a mencionar el tipo de insultos que se me pasaron por la cabeza, esos sí que eran demasiado fuertes.

- No me toques - le repetí, gruñéndole con ganas.  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó, para mi sorpresa.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

- Porque no quiero que me toques, ¿te enteras? - le bufé, más que enfadado.

Mi respuesta no le gustó nada.

- Tú querrás lo que yo quiera - rebatió, irritada.

¿Pero de qué iba?

- No puedes obligarme - afirmé con determinación.  
- Deberías de sentirte afortunado, muchos otros hombres querrían estar en tu lugar ahora mismo - aseguró, levantando la barbilla con petulancia y orgullo.

¡Ja! Eso era gracioso. Podía resarcirme con eso un rato, pero me contuve, todavía era un caballero.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero las mujeres vampiro no me atraen nada de nada - le espeté, arrastrando las palabras con maldad.  
- Eso no lo sabes si nunca has probado con una - manifestó, en ese tono orgulloso.

Ni hablar.

- Créeme, lo sé - aseguré, hablando con un poco de chulería. Lo siento, pero me salía sola - . No son mi tipo, sólo su olor me da asco.  
- Tú tampoco es que huelas a rosas, precisamente - dijo, arrugando esa nariz de niña pequeña. Sin embargo, enseguida dejó de retorcer su semblante para repasarme otra vez - . Pero, en cambio, cada vez que te veo, mi vista se agrada sumamente. Para ser mitad humano, mitad animal, eres realmente hermoso.

Genial.

- Decias que era aberrante que un hombre lobo estuviera con un semivampiro, ¿y ahora vienes tú hasta aquí para fastidiarme? - le reproché en la cara, hundiendo el ceño en los ojos - . ¿Qué pensará Aro cuando vea esto en tu mente? ¿No tienes miedo a que te mate?  
- No te equivoques, lobo - me paró, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos rojos, cabreados - . El que yo me sienta atraída por ti, no quiere decir que no te mate en un momento dado. Sigues siendo mi enemigo, y mi lealtad hacia los Vulturis es inquebrantable, Aro lo sabe - aseguró, alzando la barbilla de nuevo.  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes? - inquirí, cansado de todo este circo humillante y absurdo - . ¿Por qué seguimos aquí y no me llevas ante Aro de una maldita vez?

Estaba deseando encontrarme con él cara a cara.

- Porque llevo esperando mucho tiempo para volver a verte - confesó sin tapujo alguno. Genial - . Tengo que reconocer que me dejaste impresionada la primera vez que te vi, como humano, por supuesto - matizó - . Eres realmente poderoso, tu poder espiritual es increíble, jamás he visto algo igual - dijo, mirando mi cuerpo con deseo.  
- Me importa un comino cómo te quedases - le escupí para que se vaya - . Quiero ver a Aro ya.

Pero no se fue.

- ¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí sólo para esto? - se rió - . ¿Que me voy a conformar sólo con mirarte?

Dios, esto no me podía estar pasando…

- Soy un hombre casado, felizmente casado, seguro que ya lo sabes - le recordé, con acidez.

Eso pareció molestarle especialmente, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Quiero que me beses - exigió, mirándome con dureza.

Sí, esto era una pesadilla, seguro.

- ¿Qué? - no me lo podía creer.

Vamos, Jake, despierta…

- Quiero saber qué se siente al besar al Gran Lobo.

Se había vuelto chiflada.

- No pienso besarte - afirmé, mirándola con cara de asco.  
- Claro que me besarás - aseguró, enfadada.  
- Antes prefiero morir - declaré, machacando mis muelas.

Sólo de pensarlo, me daban escalofríos. Además, ante todo estaba Nessie. Me daba igual que fuera obligado, yo jamás besaría a otra mujer, y mucho menos a una chupasangre, vamos.

Para mi asombro, la rubia canija empezó a reírse.

- ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó, aún riéndose.  
- Peor que eso. Me darían ganas de vomitar.

Su risa cesó.

- Quiero que me beses. Ahora - exigió otra vez, seria.  
- Jamás.  
- Si no accedes, tendré que obligarte - amenazó.  
- Ya puedes empezar a torturarme. Jamás te besaré.

Se quedó mirándome con enfado durante un rato, pero luego su rostro desplegó una sonrisita maléfica.

- Podría torturar a tu… esposa - le costó soltar la palabra, pero sus labios seguían sonriendo con malicia.

Una ráfaga de fuego me atravesó la espalda.

- No se te ocurra tocarla - gruñí, mirándola con odio - . Si le tocas un solo pelo, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

Esa estúpida sonrisa se le borró de la cara al instante, aunque siguió en sus trece.

Su mano comenzó a descender por mi clavícula y mi cuerpo se llenó de respingos.

- ¿No me has oído? Deja de tocarme - mascullé, apretando los dientes con furia mientras intentaba que mi torso se apartara de su mano.

¡Rayos, era inútil!

- Eres muy diferente a todo lo que he visto. Eres fuerte, hermoso, cálido, la tez de tu piel es tan distinta… - su asquerosa y helada palma siguió bajando para deslizarse por mi pecho - , y eres el poderoso Gran Lobo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir la urgente necesidad de cambiar de fase. La lengua de fuego ya quería recorrer mi columna vertebral y los temblores de mis manos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.

- ¡He dicho que no me toques! - le voceé en toda la cara.

Entonces, su mano se despegó súbitamente de mi piel y sus encarnados ojos se clavaron en los míos, entornándolos con furia.

Me dio completamente igual.

- ¡No quiero que me toques con tus asquerosas manos! - solté con ira - . ¡Yo solamente le pertenezco a Nessie, ¿me oyes?! ¡Estoy locamente enamorado de ella, soy suyo, sólo suyo, jamás dejaré que otra mujer me toque y jamás tocaré a otra mujer! ¡Y mucho menos a un miserable piojo como tú!

De pronto, un rayo eléctrico se clavó en mi cuerpo, atravesando todas mis entrañas con saña. Intenté evitarlo por todos los medios, pero en ese momento me fue imposible no gritar, el dolor era demasiado insoportable Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis propios brazos tensaron las cadenas cuando noté ese dolor punzante en cada uno de mis órganos, pero me quedé sin aire por un instante cuando lo sentí en el corazón. Este era peor que aquel que había sentido con ese maldito hechizo de Razvan, era como si me estuviese clavando un puñal y lo estuviera retorciendo una y otra vez. Ese cuchillo invisible se desplazó por mis tripas, desgarrándolas, y pasé a agonizar. Mientras yo me retorcía a su antojo y apretaba mis muelas para que mi garganta se reprimiese un poco, ella sonreía con satisfacción. ¡Maldita bruja! Verme sufrir parecía despertar en ella algún tipo de placer sádico, así que obligué a mi boca a que se callase y conseguí que solamente salieran unos gemidos sordos.

- El Gran Lobo a mi disposición - dijo, con esa misma sonrisa - . Me encanta ese collar, ¿a ti no?

Su burla hizo que me cabrease más, pero ni siquiera podía hablar.

- Zorra… - logré articular casi sin voz, aunque con odio, mientras me doblaba de dolor.  
- En nuestro último enfrentamiento me humillaste delante de todos, pero ahora lo pagarás caro - aseguró, entrecerrando más sus ojos de bruja a la vez que sonreía con arrogancia - . He esperado mucho tiempo para verte así, y para tenerte - siguió, hablando con ansia - . Quiero ver cómo te arrodillas ante mí y me suplicas que te bese.

¡Bruja chiflada!

- ¡Nunca! - volví a vociferar.  
- ¿Te gustaría que le hiciese esto a tu mujercita? - amenazó, entornando esos ojos rabiosos todavía más y utilizando esa palabra con un tono que me sacó de quicio - . ¿Vas a permitir que sufra sólo por no entregarme un beso?

La ira recorrió mi espalda otra vez y logré alzar el rostro para clavarle una mirada de profunda inquina.

- ¡Si la tocas, te mataré! - grité, tirando de las cadenas con furia incontrolada.

Mi fuerza aumentó considerablemente de una forma súbita y mis brazos consiguieron despegarse de la pared, por mucho que ella tiró para impedirlo.

Eso la desquició aún más.

Aumentó la intensidad de su ataque y mi cuerpo sufrió otra sucesión de convulsiones, pero no me amilané, apreté los dientes y resistí el dolor.

- Si no me besas, la mataré yo a ella - amenazó, rabiada.  
- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - repetí, gritando más fuerte.

Noté cómo mi espíritu de Gran Lobo se revolvía en mi interior con cólera. Si se le ocurría rozarla, la mataría. La mataría a ella y a todos los chupasangres de este asqueroso agujero, lo juraba por mi vida. NADIE volvería jamás a osar a hacerle daño. ¡NADIE!

De pronto, noté cómo mi poder espiritual hacía acto de presencia en mí. Al principio me extrañó, porque ese Ezequiel me había dicho que mi espíritu de Gran Lobo no podía actuar si lo que me impedía transformarme era algo físico, como era este estúpido cordón metálico, pero enseguida comprendí el por qué de esta excepción. Sí, ahora mi espíritu de Gran Lobo me estaba permitiendo usar su poder en mi forma humana, y la razón era muy sencilla: Nessie. Ella era la fuerza que impulsaba a mi espíritu, ella era mi guía y mi luz, ella era la que me proporcionaba poder, la que lo incrementaba. Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo jamás permitiría que le pasara nada a Nessie, y esto era una amenaza clara. Pero también sabía que solamente me daría una única oportunidad.

La rubia canija elevó su ataque un poco más, desesperada por mis negativas a acceder a su loca petición. Sin embargo, comencé a ver sus rayos láser de color rojo con total claridad. Éstos se estaban clavando en mi cerebro con saña, engañándolo para que sintiera ese cuchillo invisible por todas partes. No perdí más tiempo. Hice emanar mi poder espiritual y extendí ese círculo brillante hacia fuera. En cuanto el círculo tocó esos rayos rojos, éstos se deshicieron como si fueran una simple brisa y mi cuerpo por fin se relajó.

Sin embargo, todavía no sabía cómo demonios hacer para extender esa elipse que lo fulminaba todo - me moría de ganas de terminar con esta arpía de una vez por todas- , y, encima, como me temía, esto era una excepción, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo solamente me permitía extender mi círculo brillante para protegerme.

La Pitufina se quedó paralizada, mirándome perpleja. Pero la muy estúpida volvió a intentarlo.

Entornó sus ojos otra vez y dos rayos rojos salieron hacia mi frente. No llegaron a tocarla. Mi círculo se encargó de pararle los pies sin ningún problema.

- ¿Cómo… es posible? - exhaló sin poder creérselo.  
- Jamás olvides que soy el Gran Lobo - por una vez, presumí de serlo.  
- Entonces, es cierto, la profecía ya ha empezado - se sorprendió, aunque me repasó con más ganas que antes.

Estupendo, esto le ponía más, al parecer. Enana chiflada.

- Ahora suelta esas malditas cadenas y llévame ante Aro - le exigí, tirando de las mismas para despegarme de una maldita vez de esa pared.

No me dejó, por supuesto. Su labio se volvió a curvar hacia arriba con petulancia.

- Tu poder espiritual no te hace más fuerte que yo, me refiero físicamente - y su barbilla se alzó con presunción.

Esto era desesperante. Ya estaba harto.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! - le ordené, furioso.

Como una cobra, se abalanzó hacia mí para rodear mi cuello con su brazo suelto, tirando de mí. Intenté impedirlo con todas mis fuerzas, de veras, pero la muy chiflada era más fuerte que yo, y consiguió que mi columna vertebral se doblara hacia ella.

- Quiero saber qué se siente al besar al Gran Lobo - dijo con una voz ansiosa mientras acercaba mi rostro a su asqueroso semblante.

Su mano había soltado un tramo de las cadenas para que mi cuerpo se arqueara, así que mis manos quedaron más libres y pude interponerlas entre su cuerpo de mármol y el mío.

- ¡Déjame, maldita bruja! - voceé, forcejeando con ella todo lo que pude para que mi espalda no se doblase más mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de convulsiones incontroladas.

Maldita sea. Esta era la segunda vez que me manoseaba y me intentaba besar una mujer vampiro, aunque, claro, la otra vez había sido una de mis mejores amigas, y eso había hecho que pudiese reprimir mis impulsos de transformación. ¿Pero qué rayos les pasaba? Se suponía que mi olor les tenía que resultar repelente, ¿no? Pues menos mal, porque si no…

De repente, la enana tarada me soltó súbitamente, así como a mis cadenas, y me empujó hacia la pared. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la misma, pero ni mucho menos fue como antes, simplemente choqué. Por fin, mis brazos y mis piernas quedaron más o menos libres, seguían encadenados, pero por lo menos no estaban pegados al paramento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - exigió que le dijera alguien.

Giré mi cara hacia la misma dirección a la que miraban sus desquiciados ojos y lo vi.

- Aro está esperando - le comunicó Enguerrand, dedicándole una mirada claramente censuradora.

¡Uf! Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me alegraba de ver a ese pelirrojo.

El Zanahorio osciló las pupilas hacia mí para observarme y después se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

- Enguerrand - lo llamó la Pitufina en un tono sobrio y mandón.

Éste giró medio cuerpo para observarla.

- Espero que esto que has visto no salga de aquí - le dijo con una voz y unos ojos amenazantes.

El chupasangres pelirrojo se quedó en silencio un par de segundos mientras correspondía su mirada.

- Creo que este metamorfo te gusta demasiado y que te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos - declaró, regio.  
- No sé a qué te refieres - le respondió ella, levantando la cabeza con orgullo.  
- No te encapriches demasiado con él - le soltó - . Es peligroso.

¿Encapricharse? Puaj, lo que me faltaba.

La Pitufina no le quemó con los ojos de milagro.

- Estás equivocado - replicó ella - . Sólo estaba jugando con él, y Aro ya lo sabe, por supuesto.

¿Jugando? Pues menos mal. Y encima, ¿ese vejestorio tarado lo sabía y se lo había permitido? Chisté con indignación.

El pelirrojo tardó un segundo en contestarle.

- No lo digo por Aro, lo digo por ti - le espetó en la cara, ya girándose otra vez hacia la salida - . No debes encapricharte con él, el Gran Lobo es demasiado para ti.

La rubia canija rechinó los dientes.

- Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así, te lo advierto - contestó ella, rabiada.  
- Aro está esperando - repitió él, ignorando totalmente su amenaza.

Las muelas de la enana rechinaron de nuevo y el pelirrojo salió por la puerta.

- ¡Guardias! - voceó él desde fuera.

Y los dos chupasangres que se habían llevado a Ryam entraron en la mazmorra.


	61. ¡¿Y ahora me pide esto! Increíble

¡¿Y AHORA ME PIDE ESTO?! INCREÍBLE :

Después de atravesar un montón de pasadizos de piedra gris que eran tan tenebrosos y espeluznantes como los cuatro chupasangres que me acompañaban, el Zanahorio se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera.

Suspiré, cansado, ya que no habíamos hecho más que subir escaleras y caminar por túneles sombríos y oscuros que giraban en una esquina y después en otra. Esquina, pasillo, esquina, pasillo, esquina, pasillo… ¡Uf!

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, que estaba cerrada con llave, corrió una especie de mampara de madera y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasase la Pitufina. Ésta ladeó la cara arrogantemente y pasó por el hueco, haciendo sonar sus tacones con brío. Las dos sanguijuelas que me escoltaban lo hicieron bien pegados a mí cuando me tocó mi turno, y eso que tuve que agacharme un poco para poder pasar, y Enguerrand pasó detrás de nosotros, cerrando la puerta con llave y corriendo la madera de nuevo para ocultarla.

Ya no estaba encadenado, pero esos dos desgraciados no se separaban de mí ni un instante. Malditos…

Al otro lado de la puerta, el decorado se transformó por completo.

Salimos a un pasillo ancho muy adornado, pijo y hortera cuyas paredes estaban revestidas de paneles de madera - uno de esos paneles era lo que había corrido el pelirrojo - , éstas sostenían unos cuadros con paisajes que estaban iluminados con luces fuertes, seguramente los muy estrambóticos los habían colgado para simular las inexistentes ventanas. Sí, menudos horteras. Y no contentos con eso, mis pies descalzos pisaban unas moquetas verdes más feas que Picio. En fin, no entendía mucho de decoración, pero esto estaba tan pasado de moda como los propios Vulturis, incluso llegué a preguntarme de qué siglo serían todos estos elementos decorativos.

Al final del corredor se encontraban dos puertas revestidas de lo que supuse era oro, pero no nos dirigimos hacia ellas. Enguerrand se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y desplazó otro panel que escondía otra puerta de madera. Ésta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que simplemente la abrió y esperó a que la canija sádica pasara otra vez.

Detrás de ella lo hicimos el resto, y, una vez más, yo tuve que agacharme un poco. El vestíbulo diáfano al que fuimos a dar volvía a ser lúgubre y tenebroso, al igual que esos pasadizos por los que habíamos pasado antes, cuyas paredes de piedra eran de esa tonalidad cenicienta y ennegrecida. Esa antesala no era muy grande, así que no tardamos nada en salir a otra estancia redonda que era mucho más amplia y sombría. Lo único que la decoraba eran tres tronos de madera maciza que se distribuían a lo largo de la curva de la pared que los precedía. La forma y la pared de piedra de la habitación hacían que me recordara a esas torres de los castillos que salen en las películas, sí, esas donde encierran a las princesas.

Un reflejo involuntario me hizo rechinar los dientes, porque ese mismo pensamiento me hizo recordar el encierro de mi ángel. Ella había estado encarcelada en una torreta, seguro que como esta, aunque mucho más pequeña…

- ¡Jacob! ¡Mi querido amigo! - exclamó de pronto una voz en la oscuridad de esa habitación, haciéndome salir súbitamente de ese negro pensamiento.

¿Amigo? ¿Pero de qué iba? Otra vez aplasté las muelas.

La tenue luz exterior tan sólo entraba por las rendijas de una ventana que quedaba en lo alto de la pared arqueada, así que el lugar estaba lleno de sombras. De ellas emergió el líder de los Vulturis, caminando con paso presto hacia mí.

Me contuve. Me moría de ganas de aniquilarlo allí mismo, pero no era tan idiota. Tenía todas las de perder. No me podía transformar y estaba solo; y tenía que volver. Mi prioridad absoluta era Nessie, tenía que regresar con vida para estar a su lado. Eso sí, no pensaba callarme nada.

- Aro - sonreí de manera sombría - . Si pudiera transformarme, te arrancaría la cabeza ahora mismo - declaré, con furia contenida.

Automáticamente, los dos chupasangres que me escoltaban se agazaparon, a la defensiva. Los únicos que se quedaron inmóviles fueron la Pitufina y el pelirrojo.

Aro les hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y esos dos idiotas se relajaron al instante, adoptando una postura prácticamente militar.

- Lo sé - rió, con una risa musical, dando una suave palmada con esas manos tísicas y secas - . Por eso hemos tomado precauciones - en ese momento, sentí ese cordón de mi cuello como si fuera de fuego - . Has de perdonarme, pero no podía exponerme a semejante peligro, como comprenderás.

Bueno, por lo menos era sincero, al menos, en esto.

De pronto, revoloteó y se plantó a mi lado, pero no para dirigirse a mí. Los dos guardias que me controlaban lo hicieron con más atención.

- ¡Jane, estás muy hermosa esta mañana! - exclamó ese viejo chiflado, agarrando a la canija de las manos para abrirle los brazos y observarla mejor.  
- Gracias, maestro - sonrió ella, muy complacida.  
- Verdaderamente bella, ¿no te lo parece, Jacob? - y giró su semblante momificado hacia mí, haciendo ladear el cuerpecillo de la canija, para esperar una respuesta.

La Pitufina hizo lo mismo, alzando una ceja con encopetamiento.

- No - respondí sin más.

La ceja de la rubia enana cayó en picado.

- Oh - murmuró Aro, soltando las manos de la Pitufina.  
- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? - exigí saber, furioso. Los temblores de mi cuerpo ya eran evidentes - . Si le han hecho daño, juro que…  
- Jane, querida - me interrumpió, sin despegar sus lechosos ojos de mí - , dejanos a solas.

La aludida lo miró un tanto sorprendida. Osciló sus ojos un segundo para observarme a mí como si no se creyese que Aro le estuviese pidiendo eso, momento que aproveché para dedicarle una mirada de odio, y los regresó a su maestro, llenos de resignación.

- Sí, maestro - aceptó finalmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza al resto y los cuatro se marcharon por donde vinieron. Ni siquiera me giré para mirar, pero se escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta del vestíbulo a sus espaldas.

- No he tenido oportunidad de darte mi más sincera enhorabuena por tu matrimonio - dijo.  
- ¿Dónde está Nessie? - exigí de nuevo.

Usé ese nombre, ya que ese vejestorio loco había hurgado en mi mente en nuestro último encuentro y sabía de sobra que yo la llamaba así.

- Ella está bien, supongo - afirmó, dándose la vuelta para dar un paso hacia esos anticuados tronos.  
- ¿Supones? - percibí, enfadado.

Sus pies se detuvieron y se giró hacia mí, quedándose justo al frente.

- Solamente fuimos a buscarte a ti, así que me imagino que ella estará bien - se explicó.

No, aunque no la hubieran atrapado, Nessie no estaría bien. Su estómago estaría lleno de pinchazos, como estaba el mío en estos momentos, y estaría muy, muy preocupada por mí. Su agonía era mi agonía, su espera era mi espera, su desesperación era mi desesperación. Y tan sólo imaginármela llorando de preocupación por mí, hacía que la ira ya desgarrara mis entrañas.

- Por tu bien espero que me estés diciendo la verdad - le avisé, clavándole una mirada amenazadora - . Puede que ahora no pueda transformarme por culpa de esta porquería de cordón, pero en cuanto pueda, juro que si le hacen el mínimo roce, los aniquilaré a todos.

El chupasangre se quedó mirándome durante un instante.

- No has de dudar de mí, mi querido amigo - aseguró, enseñándome esos asquerosos dientes a modo de sonrisa falsa - . Yo siempre digo la verdad - sí, claro, y yo me lo tragaba - . Además, he de corregirte, si me permites. Más bien es una pequeña aclaración - hizo una pausa y yo lo miré expectante - . No dudo que terminaras con todos nosotros si pudieras transformarte, de hecho, como ya dije antes, hemos tomado nuestras precauciones, como ves. Pero nosotros podríamos hacerlo contigo antes de que pudieras convertirte en lobo. En realidad, podíamos haberte matado ya y no lo hemos hecho - y su barbilla se levantó, sosteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante.

El que hizo la pausa ahora fui yo, sin apartar mis amenazadores ojos de los suyos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté en tono monocorde.  
- No estás aquí como prisionero - declaró - . Eres mi invitado.  
- ¿Tu invitado? - alcé las cejas con incredulidad por lo que estaba escuchando - . ¿Me sacan de Forks, separándome de mi mujer, me traen hasta aquí sedado y me encarcelan, y me dices que soy tu invitado? ¿Así es como tratan a los invitados aquí?  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, no sabes cuánto lo lamento - se disculpó, arrugando su cara de papel cebolla en una mueca de fingido malestar - . Te pido disculpas por esas formas tan poco ortodoxas, sin embargo, no teníamos opción, mi querido amigo, tú jamás hubieras accedido a venir de otro modo.  
- Deja de llamarme amigo - mascullé, apretando los dientes - . Me han puesto cadenas, y, encima, esa estúpida enana ha estado acosándome.  
- Oh, Jane - reparó, haciendo negaciones con condescendencia - . Pobrecilla, realmente se siente muy… atraída por ti - y sonrió como si nada.

Viejo hipócrita.

- ¿Pobrecilla? - no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando y no pude evitar que se me escapara esa acidez por la garganta - . Esa arpía ha intentado besarme, y tú sabías que iba a hacerlo - protesté, muy irritado - . Hace dos años, mi relación con Nessie les parecía una aberración, ¿y ahora le permites a esa canija que me acose? - chisté.  
- Desde luego que no lo sabía - contestó con sorpresa - . El… intentar besarte no estaba dentro de los planes de Jane, esa intención debió de surgir en el acto - y se rió con otro sonido musical. Esto era el colmo - . Tendré que mantener una charla con ella, por supuesto. Sin embargo, he de decir que debo ser indulgente en este caso. Jane siempre nos ha sido muy leal, ha dedicado su vida exclusivamente a servirnos, y, sinceramente, no la culpo por un momento de debilidad. Por supuesto, el que el único hombre en el que se haya fijado hasta ahora sea un metamorfo, me desagrada, pero creía que sólo era un mero capricho juvenil sin importancia. No obstante, he de reconocer que no me parece tan extraño que se haya encaprichado contigo. He podido ver en sus pensamientos que le pareces muy diferente a lo que ella está acostumbrada a ver, se quedó realmente impresionada contigo en nuestro encuentro de aquel valle, y no la culpo, eres el Gran Lobo. Además, no sería tan compasivo si no hubiera visto en ella que su lealtad hacia nosotros sigue siendo inquebrantable - afirmó, haciendo gala de esa inmodestia que lo caracterizaba - . Sin embargo, estoy verdaderamente avergonzado de no haber visto venir esto, te pido disculpas por esa incómoda anécdota.

Cínico. En fin, esperaba que sólo se quedase en eso, aunque en estos momentos tenía otras prioridades.

- Bueno, eso ahora mismo me importa un comino - dije, cabreado - . Quiero saber dónde están Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper, ¿qué has hecho con ellos? ¿También los tienes en una celda, como a Ryam y a mí?

El Vulturis se quedó observándome un momento con ese semblante de chiflado lleno de un entendimiento que me extrañó. Parecía que ya se esperase estas preguntas.

- No están aquí - respondió finalmente.  
- Mientes - gruñí.  
- Ojalá fuese así, mi querido Jacob, pero no lo es. Me hubiera gustado poder actuar antes para evitarlo, yo mismo los hubiese alojado aquí para que esta desgracia no hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, no hemos podido evitarlo.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? - quise saber, nervioso por esa respuesta tan inquietante.  
- No somos nosotros quienes los retenemos - hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna - . Son Stefan y Vladimir.

Noté cómo mi boca se iba quedando colgando poco a poco a medida que iba asimilando esas palabras y me iba dando cuenta del asunto.

- ¿Cómo dices? - murmuré.  
- Vladimir y Stefan tenían un imperio un poco menos poderoso que el nuestro hace unos cuantos siglos - empezó a contarme, iniciando un paseíllo por la habitación - . Sus formas y acciones eran demasiado peligrosas para nuestro mundo, y cometieron un delito imperdonable, así que nos vimos obligados a intervenir - se giró hacia mí para mirarme con un semblante que interpretaba gravedad a la perfección - . No nos quedó más remedio que terminar con su imperio - se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dio un par de pasos más - . Desde entonces, siempre han buscado venganza.  
- ¿Y qué tienen que ver los Cullen con todo esto? - inquirí, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

Aro se dio la vuelta una vez más y se quedó quieto, clavándome esos ojos legañosos.

- Han permanecido ocultos todos estos siglos, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar. Y ese momento ha llegado ahora - afirmó de forma sombría - . Se han rearmado, sabemos que cuentan con cientos de efectivos, entre los que se encuentran Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper. Ese es el motivo por el cual los han retenido. Necesitan de sus dones para hacerse más fuertes.  
- Espera, espera, espera - lo paré, haciendo unos nerviosos movimientos con las manos para que no siguiera - . ¿Estás diciendo que esos rumanos espeluznantes han atrapado a los Cullen para que se unan a su ejército, y que ese ejército va a enfrentarse a ustedes?  
- Exacto - ratificó.

Me quedé de piedra. Pero ahora entendía otra cosa más. Sabía de sobra que ellos no se unirían jamás al ejército de Vladimir y Stefan, que eso no había sido gratuito, sino que había sido forzado. Esos dos eran los que habían atrapado a Renée para chantajearlos. Me callé esto último, claro, puede que Aro todavía no supiera de este asunto de Renée.

- Pero, ¿cómo han podido rearmarse tan rápido? - murmuré, llevando mis dedos a mi nuca con nerviosismo mientras buscaba las respuestas en el suelo de piedra - . Cuando vinieron con nosotros al claro, no disponían de ningún ejército…  
- Por supuesto que no, en ese momento todavía no disponían de los servicios de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan.

Mi rostro se alzó súbitamente para mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo? - susurré, perplejo.

Sus pies volvieron a pasear.

- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan se unieron a Vladimir y Stefan hace escasos años - comenzó a explicarme - . Los rumanos ya estaban formando un ejército consistente en nómadas con los que nosotros habíamos impartido justicia, así que éstos también tenían ansias de venganza. Sin embargo, esos nómadas no son suficientes para terminar con nosotros, como comprenderás - se paró un instante para dedicarme una mirada de presunción y luego siguió paseando - . Necesitaban seres más fuertes, unos seres indestructibles capaces de regenerarse.  
- Los gigantes - adiviné, sorprendido.

Aro se detuvo de nuevo y su mirada ya asintió.

- No sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo dieron los unos con los otros, ni cómo se pusieron en contacto, el caso es que el aquelarre búlgaro se unió al rumano e hicieron una simbiosis - siguió, iniciando otro paseíllo - . Vladimir y Stefan necesitaban los gigantes, los cuales se los podían proporcionar los tres magos; y Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan necesitaban de los rumanos para llegar a tener un imperio. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo para repartirse el poder y se aliaron.

››Hemos intentado que esa aberración de los gigantes no se llevara a cabo, con la mayor discreción posible, pero nos ha resultado imposible detenerlos, como ya sabrás.

- Sí, algo sé - contesté con ironía - . Ya conozco al jefe de tus matones.  
- Ahora, aunque Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan han fallecido, Vladimir y Stefan se han hecho fuertes - continuó, pasando olímpicamente de mi comentario - . Disponen de ese ejército, de los Cullen y de los gigantes.

Eso último llamó mi atención.

- Entonces, ¿los gigantes no están aquí?  
- Lamentablemente, no pudimos hacernos con ellos - reveló, haciendo unas negaciones con la cabeza con un lamento exagerado dibujado en su asqueroso semblante de papel cebolla.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con esos tres magos? ¿Por qué no los destruyeron, si sabian lo que se traían entre manos? - protesté.  
- Nos resultó imposible - se defendió, deteniéndose ante mí - . Nikoláy y Ruslán eran muy poderosos, yo mismo los escogí hace siglos, y Razvan también era bastante fuerte, por lo que tengo entendido - si, seguro - . Como he dicho, ahora ya se han rearmado, y disponen de esos gigantes y de nuestros queridos amigos los Cullen. Ese es el motivo por el cual te hemos hecho venir hasta aquí - declaró.  
- ¿Para que mis lobos y yo vayamos a rescatar a los Cullen? - mucho me extrañaba - . Nosotros iríamos igual.

La fina boca del Vulturis se curvó hacia arriba con una picardía maliciosa. Eso lo dijo todo.

- Para que se alien a nosotros.

Otra vez me quedé patidifuso.

- ¿Aliarnos a ustedes? - repetí, incrédulo - . ¿No querian terminar con nosotros?  
- Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? - rió, haciendo sonar sus cuerdas vocales con esa estúpida musicalidad.

Porque era cierto.

- No me tomes por tonto - le dije, molesto - . Crees que esa estúpida profecía ha empezado, no creo que lo dejes así como así. Seguro que quieres matarme, ¿no es eso?  
- Me duele profundamente que pienses así, Jacob. Efectivamente, sé que esa profecía ha comenzado - asintió - , pero te equivocas. Yo no soy como Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan. Sé que ellos intentaron matarte e invertir la profecía, seguramente tenían pensado traicionar a Vladimir y Stefan, al igual que hicieron con nosotros. Sin embargo, mi intención no es destruirte. Como te dije antes, ya lo hubiera hecho, si fuese así. Me interesa más una alianza.  
- Ya te dije que no me tomes por tonto - protesté, enfadado - . No hicieron nada porque les interesaba que me quitaran del medio, ¿no es eso? ¿Y ahora me pides que nos aliemos?  
- Si quieren rescatar a los Cullen, necesitaran de nuestra ayuda - afirmó, ahora transformando ese asqueroso semblante para mostrar su verdadera cara - . Te aseguro que Vladimir y Stefan están muy bien escondidos, mi querido Jacob, jamás darian con ellos, y, por tanto, nunca darian con los Cullen. Solamente Demetri ha sido capaz de encontrarlos, y solamente yo sé dónde se encuentran - ahora sonrió con arrogancia - . Si ustedes nos ayudan a vencer a Vladimir y Stefan, nosotros los ayudaremos a dar con los Cullen para que los rescaten, y te aseguro que la recompensa valdrá la pena. Si nos ayudan en este truculento e incómodo asunto, no sólo obtendran el rescate de los Cullen, sino que te garantizo que jamás volveran a saber de nuestra existencia.  
- Esto se llama chantaje - critiqué.  
- Llámalo simbiosis y alianza, mi querido amigo - tornó - . Nosotros los necesitamos a nosotros y ustedes nos necesitan a nosotros. Por supuesto, no diré dónde se encuentran hasta que no lleguemos al sitio, y si no nos acompañan, no puedo garantizar la seguridad de los Cullen en la batalla - y volvió a mostrarme esos dientes amarillentos.

Volví a rechinar los dientes al escuchar la palabra amigo. Porque yo no quería alianzas con los Vulturis, la sola idea me asqueaba. Pero la situación estaba más que clara. Me tenía bien agarrado por donde no debía de agarrarme. Odiaba ayudar a estos viejos decrépitos y pasados de moda, pero, ¡maldita sea!, tan sólo pensar en que le pasara algo a Bella y a los demás, me hervía la sangre. Ella era como mi hermana, y encima era la madre de Nessie, ¿iba a dejar que estos chupasangres le hicieran daño? Rayos. No podía permitirlo.

El Vulturis se dio cuenta de mi rostro enfrascado y habló de nuevo.

- Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Aunque no demasiado, esa guerra comenzará pronto - me reveló.

Iba a contestarle, pero, de repente, un ruido seco me sobresaltó e hizo que me girase para mirar a mis espaldas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Sueltenme! - gritó Nessie, revolviéndose en los sucios brazos de esas asquerosas sanguijuelas que me habían escoltado a mí antes, mientras entraban en ese pequeño y frío vestíbulo.

Jane apareció detrás de ellos, llevando arriba su semblante altanero.

- Nessie, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? - murmuré, atónito.

Lo estaba demasiado, y no me dio tiempo ni de protestar por ese trato hacia ella.

Su hermoso rostro de porcelana se giró súbitamente al escuchar mi voz y sus dulces ojos se clavaron en los míos con una preocupación que me traspasó el alma.

- ¡Jake! - sollozó.

Consiguió zafarse de esos dos matones, o puede que Aro les hiciese una señal, no lo sé, porque ya no pude apartar la vista de ella.

Corrió hacia mí y, antes de que a mis estúpidas piernas les diese tiempo a reaccionar, se abalanzó a mis brazos para besarme con una efusividad que me fue totalmente imposible no corresponder. Me desperté de ese espejismo momentáneo y mis labios le correspondieron de la misma forma, rodeando su cintura y su espalda con mis manos para apretarla contra mi cuerpo.

Dios, cómo la había echado de menos. Su mano se metió entre mi pelo para que no me separase de ella nunca y la energía comenzó a fluir a nuestro alrededor con ganas. Pero, para nuestra desgracia, este no era el sitio ni el momento adecuado, y todo eso duró muy poco.


	62. Cuando uno le ve las orejas al lobo

CUANDO UNO LE VE LAS OREJAS AL LOBO…

En cuanto ella llegó a mí, todos los pinchazos de mi estómago desaparecieron por arte de magia y fueron sustituidos por ese alocado hormigueo de siempre. Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, acompasando al suyo, que también se había acelerado y lo hacía justo el doble. Podía sentir sus latidos en mi pecho, muy cerca de los míos.

Por un instante se me olvidó por completo dónde estábamos y con quién, hasta que me vino un halo de lucidez y me acordé. Maldita sea, no me quedaba más remedio que parar, con lo bien que se estaba así. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para obligar a mis sedientos labios a que parasen y se despegasen de los suyos, porque la verdad es que me moría por seguir saboreando esa carnosa, suave y dulce boca, y, encima, la energía de nuestro alrededor no ayudaba nada, pero lo conseguí. Eso sí, me costó lo mío y necesité de varios intentos para que mis obcecados labios soltaran los suyos del todo, los muy idiotas se separaban y no hacían más que volver y volver, aunque los suyos tampoco es que se esforzasen mucho en despegarse, la verdad. Al final, y a regañadientes, muy a regañadientes, logré terminar ese eterno beso.

Nuestras frentes se quedaron pegadas durante un momento y sus preciosos y dulces ojos se clavaron en los míos, otra vez con preocupación. Nessie separó nuestros rostros y enseguida llevó sus cálidas manos al mío para examinármelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó ansiosamente, acariciándome con sus dedos mientras sus pupilas se cercioraban de que era así.  
- Sí, ¿y tú? - inquirí, observando su precioso semblante yo también - . No te habrán hecho daño, ¿no? - y pasé a mirar sus brazos con nerviosismo.

Si alguno de esos chupasangres le había hecho un solo moretón, los aniquilaría aquí mismo con mis propias manos. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

- No, estoy bien - afirmó, llevando sus delicadas manos hacia mi nuca y mi espalda para acariciar mi frente con la suya.

Dios, tenía que besarla otra vez…

- Muy conmovedor, desde luego - escuché que decía ese chiflado de Aro - . He de reconocer que Edward tenía razón, estan realmente enamorados - afirmó. Hipócrita, ahora nos hacía la pelota, ¿no? - . Esa energía que desprenden es increíble, casi diría que se puede palpar en el ambiente.

Iba a contestarle, sin embargo, en ese momento Nessie detectó algo extraño en mi hombro y en mi torso con su nariz. Rayos. Era el asqueroso olor de esa enana canija. Se quedó paralizada por un instante, pero, de repente, se giró súbitamente hacia la chupasangres, rechinando los dientes mientras le clavaba una mirada de profundo odio que reclamaba venganza por todos los costados. No me había fijado en la Pitufina hasta ese momento. Ésta también estaba machacando las muelas con rabia, pero, entonces, al ver la reacción de Nessie, su semblante cambió para adoptar una postura claramente chulesca. Alzó la ceja, la barbilla, y su labio se curvó hacia arriba con cierto aire triunfal.

Oh, oh…

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, Nessie me soltó a una velocidad digna de un vampiro completo - y eso que no se había transformado - y profirió un rugido que retumbó en toda la habitación y que casi rompe el cristal de la única ventana que había allí, ya que lo hizo vibrar con ganas.

- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a mi marido, furcia?! - le gritó acto seguido en toda la cara, ya abalanzándose hacia ella.  
- ¡No, Nessie! - voceé.

Tenía que pararla. Esa Jane podía hacerle mucho daño si utilizaba sus dotes sicóticos con ella, y no pensaba arriesgarme a que Aro no interviniese. Bueno, y eso sin contar que la rubia canija también era más fuerte que ella, claro.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero conseguí atraparla en el mismo aire, cogiéndola por la cintura. Mi chica se quedó encerrada en mis brazos, con los pies colgando, eso sí, éstos luchaban por alcanzar el suelo de nuevo mientras ella gruñía sin parar.

La rubia canija siguió con esa estúpida expresión en la cara, aunque los otros dos chupasangres no entendían nada de nada.

- Paz - solicitó ese viejo tarado, levantando sus transparentes manos ligeramente.

La dejé en el suelo, aunque amarré su mano con fuerza, por si acaso.

- ¡¿Paz?! - exclamó Nessie, muy cabreada. Su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de convulsiones - . ¡¿Se han llevado a mi marido, arrebatándomelo de mi lado, y esa… ramera - corrigió, aunque vocalizando ese nuevo vocablo con más que rabia, cosa que hizo que la cara de la enana cambiase de repente y pasase a ser de ofensa total - lo ha toqueteado, y ahora me pides paz?! - sus ojos se clavaron en los de la Pitufina otra vez, radiando inquina por todas partes - . ¡No puedo soportarlo! - gritó, haciendo el amago de abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

¡Uf! Y eso que no sabía que había intentado besarme.

- Por favor, seamos civilizados - volvió a pedir Aro, ahora juntando las manos.

Conseguí girarla hacia mí, aunque me costó. Nessie estaba realmente furiosa. Su mano suelta era un puño apretado que temblequeaba fuertemente, y la otra apretaba tanto la mía, que si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, ya tendría todos los huesos hechos añicos. Sus preciosos ojos, ahora ensombrecidos por ese ceño hundido sobre ellos, no se despegaban de la canija.

- Nessie, mírame - le mandé, dándole un suave meneo con mi mano suelta, que había pasado a sujetar la parte superior de su brazo. Mi otra mano no se atrevía a soltar la suya, no fuera a ser que se me escapase. Sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos, pero finalmente optaron por obedecerme. Seguían enfadados, aunque al mirar los míos parecieron relajarse un poco - . Cálmate, ¿ok? - le susurré, hablándole con delicadeza para que mis palabras surtieran más efecto mientras mi mano pasaba a acariciar su mejilla - . Respira hondo y trata de relajarte, no merece la pena.

Nessie tomó aire, cerró los ojos, y asintió cuando lo expiró. Su cuerpo se relajó al cabo de un momento.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los párpados de nuevo, sus pupilas sostenían otra mirada nueva. Una mirada que yo conocía muy bien.

- Sí, cielo, tienes razón - murmuró, llevando esa mirada chulesca hacia la rubia canija a la vez que su labio se elevaba ligeramente. Soltó mi mano para alzar las suyas a la par y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, deslizándolas lentamente de abajo a arriba. Estaba claro que quería restregárselo a la Pitufina en todos la cara para marcar su territorio. Bueno, ok, no era el momento, pero no pude evitar estremecerme, sólo uno de sus roces ya me ponía todo el vello de punta. Pude escuchar cómo la canija sádica rechinaba la dentadura una vez más - . No merece la pena - coincidió, y sus pupilas se engancharon en las mías con determinación mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Ya no pude negarme. Cuando ella me clavaba su sensual mirada, era imposible resistirse.

Sus labios llegaron a los míos, sus manos se repartieron entre mi pelo y mis hombros, y empezó a besarme con verdadero ímpetu, entrelazando nuestras bocas meticulosamente, despertando esa energía de nuevo. No sé lo que hizo la canija, porque solamente podía sentir a Nessie. Sí, como dije una vez, esa energía, y sus besos, me atraían hacia ella como una de esas moscas que se van irremediablemente hacia la luz violeta, hipnotizadas, y, una vez más, me chamusqué sin remedio. Sabía de las intenciones de ese beso, por supuesto, pero, mientras Nessie me besara, me daba exactamente igual. Ella me estaba besando, y eso era lo que más me importaba, era más que suficiente. Además, tenía que reconocer que el verla tan celosa y tan reclamativa me ponía muchísimo. Si no fuera porque no era el momento ni el sitio adecuado, la hubiera llevado a un lugar privado y apartado para hacerle el amor apasionadamente, y no hubiese dejado de susurrarle: sí, nena, soy tuyo, todo tuyo.

El beso no duró mucho, o eso me pareció a mí, creo que solamente fueron unos cortos segundos. También le costó, pero mi chica despegó sus labios de los míos, me miró con satisfacción y después le dedicó otra mirada y otra sonrisita a la rubia enana.

Ahora sí que vi cómo machacaba las muelas. En cambio ese viejo decrépito de Aro soltó una risilla estúpida, como si ese pique entre ambas le hiciese mucha gracia. Idiota.

Pero a Nessie también le dio tiempo de fijarse en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es esto? - quiso saber, frunciendo su adorable ceño cuando vio el cordón metálico de mi cuello. Luego, también se fijó en mis muñecas y las levantó - . ¿Y esto, son… grilletes? - y cuando terminó la frase, giró el rostro hacia Aro con enfado y exigencia.  
- Oh, lo lamento profundamente, mi querida Renesmee, pero no nos quedó más remedio que velar por su seguridad - dijo el Vulturis, fingiendo pesar.

Cínico…

- ¿Velar por mi seguridad? - chisté, mirándole de arriba a abajo con desprecio - . Me han puesto este cordón metálico para que no me pueda transformar - le revelé - . Si cambiara de fase, me quedaría sin cabeza.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Sin… cabeza? - inquirió, tragando saliva y pestañeando sin creérselo - . ¿Le han…? ¡¿Le han puesto un cordón en el cuello a mi marido y lo han encadenado como si fuera un perro?! - protestó Nessie enérgicamente, separándose de mí para dirigirse mejor a ese viejo chupasangre.

Cogí su mano.

- El cordón es por nuestra propia seguridad, querida, pero también temíamos que se hiciese daño al intentar escapar - alegó él, siguiendo con su actuación - . Aunque sus heridas se regeneran con rapidez, no era… conveniente que su sangre fluyera fuera de su piel. Créeme, mi preciosa flor, ni siquiera yo podría garantizar su seguridad en tal caso.  
- A lo mejor yo no intentaría escapar si no me hubiesen encerrado, ¿no crees? - le solté con una ironía ácida.  
- ¡Así que también lo han encerrado! - criticó mi chica, enfadadísima.  
- Sí, y adivina con quién comparto celda - le dije, siguiendo con ese sarcasmo.  
- ¿Con quién? - me preguntó, mirándome con expectación.  
- Con Ryam.  
- ¿Con… Ryam? - sus finas cejas dejaron de fruncirse para adoptar una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con preocupación - . ¿Pero, cómo es que…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, ni tampoco a girar el rostro del todo hacia Aro.

- Ryam es un gigante, es una aberración - le cortó el Vulturis tarado - . Además, ha descubierto demasiadas cosas de nuestro mundo y supone una amenaza para el mismo. No obstante, hemos tomado la decisión de mantenerlo con vida hasta que sepamos cómo obrar en este desagradable asunto.  
- Ryam no será un gigante por más tiempo, Aro - intervino una conocida voz a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que Nessie y yo nos girásemos.  
- ¡Mi querido Carlisle! - exclamó Aro, dando una palmada mientras fingía un rostro gratamente sorprendido.

El doctor pasó a la estancia junto con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Los cuatro tenían unos rostros serios e iban acompañados por otros cuatro chupasangres de la guardia, entre los cuales se encontraban Varick y ese cretino de Zhou. Ya rechiné los dientes cuando vi a este último, pero cuando osó a imitar el rostro de Nessie durante un segundo, mostrándome una sonrisita insolente a modo de burla, estuve a punto de saltar hacia él. ¡Maldito bastardo! Ahora era muy valiente, claro, yo no me podía transformar y él estaba bien acompañado por el resto de sanguijuelas. Me había quedado con las ganas en nuestro último encuentro. Nessie notó el temblequeo de mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos para tranquilizarme. Eso me calmó un poco, pero tuve que inspirar una buena bocanada de aire para no lanzarme hacia ese desgraciado.

Recordé aquello que nos dijo Edward después de la visita que nos hizo la canija junto a ese tal Felix y Demetri en Anchorage. Había visto a través de los pensamientos de Jane que Aro siempre estaba acompañado de Varick, para que Alice no pudiera ver sus decisiones. Ahora, por lo visto, había prescindido de él, aunque Varick no tardó nada en colocarse al lado de ese viejo decrépito. Bueno, era fácil adivinar por qué no lo había utilizado hace un rato. Era evidente que sus decisiones estaban marcadas por nosotros los metamorfos, aparte de que estaba en compañía de uno, así que Alice no podría ver nada igualmente.

- Me gustaría decir que me alegro de verte, Aro, sin embargo, no puedo - declaró Carlisle nada más llegar a nuestro lado, siguiéndole la corriente a ese vejestorio chiflado, aunque se notaba su cabreo - . Estoy muy irritado por esta… situación - suavizó.

Em me guiñó el ojo, mostrándome una mueca a modo de sonrisa aliviada, y se colocó a nuestro lado, junto a Rose. Esme respiró tranquila cuando me vio sano y salvo, aunque no se despegó de la mano de su marido.

- Yo también lamento esta situación, mi querido amigo - afirmó ese senil perturbado - . Pero, como ya le expliqué a Jacob, hacerlo así era totalmente necesario. Él no hubiera aceptado venir de otro modo.  
- No disimules - protesté, enfadado - . Me han traído hasta aquí para que no me quede otra salida. Esto es toda una encerrona.  
- ¿Una encerrona? - quiso saber Carlisle.  
- Llámalo simbiosis y alianza - reiteró ese tarado de Aro.  
- ¿Alianza? - dijo ahora Emmett, sorprendido.  
- Sí, este chif… Aro - me contuve - quiere que nos aliemos con él para pelear en una guerra.  
- ¿Pelear? - repitió Em, más animado.  
- ¿Una… guerra? - inquirió Nessie, preocupada, apretando mi mano.

Varick le sopló algo al oído de Aro y éste asintió con una media sonrisa.

- Tranquila, cielo - le susurré, posando mis labios en su frente.  
- Lamento tener que dejar esta interesante conversación así, pero he de irme, mis hermanos han regresado - habló de pronto - . Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a recibirlos. Sé que Jacob les lo explicará todo muy bien - afirmó, oscilando esos ojos lechosos hacia mí durante un segundo para llevarlos enseguida de vuelta a los de Carlisle - , así que los dejaré a solas para que tomen una decisión. De todas formas, yo mismo les explicaré lo que necesiten saber, más tarde.  
- Es cierto, ¿cómo es que Cayo y Marco no están aquí? - inquirió Carlisle.  
- Oh, han tenido que atender otros asuntos, pero vendrán después - explicó Aro escuetamente - . Y ahora, si me disculpan - repitió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, acompañado de Varick - . Jane, querida, llévalos a la sala de al lado para que mediten más cómodamente - le dijo a la enana, de la que pasaba a su lado.  
- Sí, maestro - asintió ella. En cuanto Aro y Varick salieron por la puerta, se dirigió a nosotros con esa prepotencia de siempre - . Acompañenme por aquí.

Se dio la vuelta, junto a todos los chupasangres que nos acompañaban, y la seguimos. El chino aprovechó para medio girarse y dedicarme una sonrisita burlona, imitando mi rostro. Gruñí y di una zancada más grande para llegar a él, pero Nessie me retuvo.

- Cálmate, Jake, no le hagas caso - me susurró al oído, cosa que sirvió para que me tranquilizara un poco y todo mi vello se pusiese de punta.

Volví a tomar otra buena bocanada de aire y seguimos caminando.

La Pitufina nos hizo salir de la habitación por esa puerta, por la que tuve que volver a agacharme, y caminamos por ese ancho corredor de antes en dirección a la doble puerta revestida de oro. Cuando llegó, abrió las dos hojas, las cuales no estaban cerradas con llave, y las dejó abiertas para que pasáramos al interior.

- Tomense el tiempo que necesiten - le dijo a Carlisle - . Hay un teléfono. Pueden utilizarlo para llamar a la recepcionista cuando terminen. Ella me avisará a mí.

El doctor solamente se limitó a asentir con un rostro serio y la rubia enana se dio la vuelta, seguida del chino imitador y las otras cuatro sanguijuelas. Eso sí, no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó su paso a mi lado para darme otro ligero y rápido repaso con la mirada. Esta vez fui yo el que tuvo que sostener con firmeza la mano de Nessie, aunque no pude evitar que su garganta emitiera un rugido interno y que se girase para no quitarle esa vista amenazadora de encima.

Carlisle pasó a esa otra habitación, que seguía las mismas pautas que el hortera y pijo corredor, yo tiré de Nessie, y los demás hicimos lo mismo detrás de él.

La estancia era bastante amplia, pero no tanto como la guarida de los Vulturis. Aparte de esa horrible moqueta verde, de los paneles de madera que revestían las paredes y de los cuadros que imitaban a ventanas, unos sofás de piel en color crema se distribuían por toda la habitación, creando una especie de sala de estar.

En cuanto Rosalie cerró la puerta, todos vinieron a mí.

- Dime, Jacob, ¿cómo estás? - me preguntó el doctor.  
- Bien, bien, no me han hecho nada - los tranquilicé.  
- Lo han encerrado en una celda y lo han encadenado - les reveló Nessie, rechinando los dientes - . Y encima, le han puesto este cordón metálico para que no se pueda transformar.  
- Qué falta de respeto - declaró Esme con disgusto.  
- Bonito collar - se burló Rosalie.  
- Ja, muy graciosa, rubia, pero hoy no estoy de humor - le contesté con retintín.  
- Es el colmo - protestó Nessie - , no puedo creerme que le hayan hecho todo esto y se queden tan tranquilos.  
- Bueno, da igual, el tema es que estoy bien. Además, también tienen a Ryam.  
- Sí, eso hemos oído cuando caminábamos por el pasillo - dijo Emmett.  
- Tendremos que solucionar ese tema también - afirmó Carlisle, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo - . Lo único que se me ocurre es alegar a su curación, aunque no sé si eso será suficiente para Aro. Ryam ya tiene conocimiento de nuestro mundo, y temo que los Vulturis no se conformen sólo con eso.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? - inquirió Nessie, mordiéndose el labio.  
- No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en algo - reconoció Carlisle, bajando su mano.  
- ¿Qué es eso de la guerra? - quiso saber Emmett.  
- Uf, una movida muy grande, amigo. Al parecer, Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan no trabajaban solos. Adivina con quién estaban aliados - se hizo un momento de silencio en el que todos esperaron mi respuesta, expectantes. Bueno, todos menos la Barbie, que resopló con cansancio - . Con Vladimir y Stefan - les desvelé finalmente.  
- ¿Con Vladimir y Stefan? - Nessie no se lo podía creer, aunque no era la única, el resto abrió los ojos como platos.  
- Sí, y tengo otra noticia - seguí. Miré a mi chica con precaución y apreté su mano un poco más. Ella ya se dio cuenta de mi respuesta sólo con este gesto, pero lo dije en voz alta para los demás - . Son ellos los que tienen a Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper.  
- Qué horror - exhaló Esme, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Nessie tembló ligeramente y la atraje hacia mí para rodearla con mis brazos. Ella enseguida ensambló los suyos a mi cintura, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuré en su pelo.  
- Sí, así estoy mejor - asintió, apretando su abrazo - . Sigue, podré soportarlo.  
- ¿Segura? - me cercioré, separándome un poco para mirarla.  
- Tengo que saber la verdad. Y contigo soy fuerte - afirmó, mirándome con determinación - . Sigue - y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en mi pecho.

Suspiré, asintiendo, le di un beso en la frente y continué hablando.

- Aro no me ha dicho cómo han conseguido llevárselos, pero mi teoría es que esos dos dieron con Renée y la secuestraron para chantajear a Bella - manifesté, pasando los dedos por su cabello para confortarla un poco - . Creo que la visión que tuvo Alice no estaba relacionada con los Vulturis, sino que ella vio las intenciones de Vladimir y Stefan y se marcharon para evitar el secuestro.  
- ¿Quieres decir que se entregaron? - interrogó Em.  
- Sería lo más lógico - secundó el doctor.  
- Lo que no sé es si consiguieron impedir el secuestro o no - continué, sin dejar de peinar el pelo de mi chica - . Ahora los rumanos tienen a Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper, los cuatro con dones poderosos, y ese chiflado de Aro está temblando. Bueno, ya saben que Vladimir y Stefan llevan años buscando venganza, ¿no? Pues se han rearmado, y no sólo con chupasangres, sino que también contaron con la ayuda de esos tres magos para la creación de gigantes. Los Vulturis ya estaban al corriente de todo e intentaron impedirlo, pero no lo consiguieron.  
- Así que los gigantes eran para el ejército de Vladimir y Stefan - adivinó Rosalie.  
- Sí, y Aro creó un grupo de matones para evitarlo, pero, bueno, luego les contaré más detalles sobre eso. El caso es que Aro le ha visto las orejas al lobo y necesita esta alianza.  
- Nunca mejor dicho - sonrió Emmett.

Le sonreí el chiste, y seguí hablando.

- No me gusta nada esto, pero Aro es el único que sabe dónde se encuentran Bella y los otros, y me ha chantajeado con eso - suspiré con desagrado - . No va a decirnos nada hasta que no lo ayudemos, y, la verdad, no veo otra salida. Y encima, me ha dicho que si no vamos con ellos, no me garantiza la seguridad de Bells y el resto.

Nessie apretó su abrazo un poco más y yo le di otro beso en el pelo, acariciando su nuca con mis dedos.

- Es evidente que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar - intervino Carlisle, con un rostro resignado - . Eso sí, debemos de tener mucho cuidado, Aro no tendría ningún escrúpulo a la hora de traicionarnos en cuanto todo terminase.  
- Sí, lo sé - coincidí.  
- Además, todavía está el asunto de la profecía, eso nos obliga a extremar las precauciones - declaró.  
- Entonces, pelearemos - sonrió Emmett - . Rescataremos a Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper.  
- ¿Van a ir a esa guerra? - preguntó Nessie, separándose de mi cuerpo para mirarme con una preocupación que me heló el alma.  
- No nos queda más remedio, cielo - le susurré, metiéndole el pelo detrás de las orejas - . Pero no te preocupes por nosotros, todo saldrá bien.  
- Entonces yo también voy - afirmó con los ojos llenos de resolución.  
- No, tú te quedarás en La Push - le contradije.  
- Vamos, no seas machista - protestó.  
- No es por machismo, Nessie, y lo sabes. Es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada, ¿entiendes? No podría soportarlo.  
- Acabas de decir que todo saldrá bien - refutó - . Además, la misma pulsión que tienes tú para protegerme, también la tengo yo para protegerte a ti. Sabes que me resulta casi imposible no estar contigo en una situación así. Y, encima, estamos hablando de mis padres y mis tíos.

Rayos. Genial. Esto no me gustaba nada, pero, maldita sea, tenía razón en todo, y era imposible rebatírselo.

- No sé, Nessie… - dudé.  
- Puedo transformarme, así estaré bajo tu protección todo el tiempo - alegó, ya suplicándome con la mirada al ver mi flojera.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasará cuando te falte sangre? - objeté.

Nessie se mordió ese precioso labio inferior y se quedó pensando.

- Yo podría conseguir algunas reservas de sangre y llevarlas en un maletín bien refrigerado - irrumpió Carlisle.

Genial.

- ¿Lo ves? - indicó Nessie.

Esto no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero, ok, lo reconozco, también la entendía. Al igual que yo, Nessie no podría soportar estar lejos de mí en una situación de tan claro peligro, y, para colmo, se trataba de su familia. Era lógico que quisiera ayudar, ¿no? Y, bueno, yo era su marido, pero no era quién para prohibirle nada, la verdad.

Maldita sea…

- Está bien - acepté a regañadientes, frunciendo el ceño a disgusto - . Puedes venir con nosotros, pero no te separarás de mí en ningún momento, ¿entendido?  
- No tenía pensado hacerlo - sonrió.

Suspiré, aunque no pude evitar corresponder esa sonrisa.

- En fin, tendré que avisar a mi manada - anuncié, suspirando.  
- Ah, algunos miembros de la manada están abajo - me reveló Emmett.  
- ¿Mi manada está abajo? - inquirí, sorprendido.  
- Sí, no pudimos conseguir que los dejaran subir, por eso tardamos un poco - me explicó - . Pero tranquilo, no les pasará nada, ahí abajo hay demasiada gente. Lo único que tendrán que soportar es el olor.  
- Y los demás el suyo - añadió Rosalie, poniendo cara de asco.  
- Yo logré escaparme y pude llegar hasta este corredor, pero me atraparon por el camino - aclaró Nessie.  
- Bueno, pues ya está decidido - intervino Carlisle de nuevo, poniendo un poco de orden - . Por desgracia, tendremos que aliarnos a los Vulturis temporalmente.

Odiaba esto, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tendría que trabajar con esos viejos decrépitos e hipócritas, esos asesinos de gente inocente, los mismos que habían secuestrado a Nessie hacía dos años. Rechiné los dientes con furia contenida, pero no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarme. Bella y los demás estaban en peligro, y ante todo estaban ellos, ahora eran parte de mi familia.

Nessie se dio cuenta de mi malestar y me dio un beso corto para tranquilizarme.

- Avisaré a Jane de que ya hemos tomado una decisión - dijo el doctor.

¿Decisión? Ja. Esto era una encerrona en toda regla.

Pero no nos quedaba más remedio. Carlisle se acercó a un teléfono que reposaba en una mesilla, descolgó el auricular y observé con resignación cómo tocaba un botón de color verde.


	63. Negociando con los hermanos Marx

NEGOCIANDO CON LOS HERMANOS MARX :

Casi vomito del asco al ver la cara de satisfacción de Aro cuando Carlisle le transmitió nuestra decisión. No sé por qué fingía tanto, la verdad, sabía de sobra que no nos quedaba otra opción, pero el muy estúpido seguía esa farsa. En cambio, el senil de pelo canoso, Cayo, tenía una cara similar a la mía, sólo que pensando a la inversa, claro, y, bueno, esa momia adormilada de Marco mantenía ese semblante inapetente y cansado de siempre, creo que todo esto le daba exactamente igual. Parecían los hermanos Marx. Bueno, estaba claro quién representaba a quién, ¿no?

Volvíamos a estar en la misma habitación del principio, pero ahora estaban los tres Vulturis juntos, y se encontraban sentados en esas enormes sillas de madera maciza que trataban de imitar a tronos. Menudos idiotas.

Varick se situaba al lado de Aro, por detrás, para no taparle la visión hacia los otros dos vejestorios. En esta ocasión no llevaba su capucha puesta, así que por fin pude ver su cara. En fin, no distaba mucho de la del resto de chupasangres, para mí eran todos más o menos iguales. Esos repugnantes ojos rojos de rata, esa piel paliducha casi transparente y esa frialdad que desprenden casi todos los vampiros. Tenía el pelo muy corto, eso sí, y por lo rubio que era y su nombre, deduje que era alemán.

Mi mano no había soltado a la de Nessie desde que ella había llegado a este antro, y no pensaba soltarla jamás. No me fiaba de nadie allí dentro, no podía olvidar que la habían secuestrado una vez; diablos, a mí mismo me habían llevado a la fuerza hacía unas horas, incluso Ryam había sido atrapado, así que como para fiarse. Este sitio no me gustaba nada para ella, pero al menos estábamos juntos.

- Me alegro de que hayan accedido a prestarnos ayuda, mi querido Carlisle - dijo ese vejestorio chiflado de Aro, curvando su asqueroso y fino labio hacia arriba - . Les agradecemos, y les aseguramos que tendran una justa recompensa.

La cara de Cayo seguía diciendo lo contrario.

- La única recompensa que buscamos es dar con Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper para que regresen con nosotros a casa sanos y salvos - declaró el doctor, con una tensión notable en el rostro - . Bueno, si es que es cierto que se encuentran con Vladimir y Stefan.

Eso, eso.

- No dudes de nosotros, amigo mío. Lo es.  
- No es que dude de tu palabra, Aro, pero realmente me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si pudieses aportarme una prueba de ello - soltó Carlisle, eso sí, con ese tono mesurado que solía usar siempre.

¡Ja! Eso había sido un puñetazo directo.

- Cómo, ¿acaso desconfías de nosotros? - intervino Cayo, frunciendo esas tupidas cejas blancas con disgusto total.  
- Nuestra relación se ha visto afectada por lo ocurrido hace dos años, Cayo - alegó el doctor, ahora utilizando una voz un poco más tensa - . Como bien comprenderás, no puedo olvidar que una vez se llevaron a Renesmee, eso fue un hecho muy grave, desde mi punto de vista.

Este Doc, siempre suavizando las cosas.

- Fue por su propio bien - rebatió el viejo canoso, señalándome con la mano con desagrado - . Y la prueba de que eso era necesario, para que no se descarriase, es su matrimonio. Es un error claro.  
- ¿Todavía siguen con ese tema? - protesté enérgicamente.  
- Casarme con Jacob ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida - manifestó Nessie, muy molesta - . Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, y él a mí.

Ambos apretamos nuestro amarre.

- Desde luego. Por favor, Cayo, ellos se aman, sólo hay que verlos - defendió Aro, juntando esas tísicas manos - . ¿Verdad que es cierto, Marco? - le preguntó al adormilado, girando su cara seca hacia él.  
- Sí - afirmó éste sin más, ni siquiera se molestó en mover una pestaña.

Ahora Aro nos defendía, por supuesto, necesitaba hacerme la pelota bien.

- Comprendo perfectamente tu malestar, Carlisle - siguió ese decrépito tarado, continuando con su peloteo interesado - . Y les pido perdón, he de reconocer que nos equivocamos con esa intervención - el Vulturis gruñón no pudo evitar resoplar, aunque se quedó mudo, claro, ninguno de esos dos idiotas parecía atreverse a llevarle la contraria a Aro - . No obstante, puedo asegurarte que no lo hicimos con mala intención, nada más lejos de la realidad, sino que actuamos creyendo que obrábamos correctamente - sí, claro, seguro. Maldito hipócrita - . Por eso creo sinceramente que esta es una buena ocasión para limar esas pequeñas asperezas y recuperar esa amistad de la que gozábamos en el pasado. ¿Dejarás que se los pague cuando todo este incómodo asunto se solucione?  
- Yo también me considero un hombre generoso, Aro, así que por supuesto que dejaré que nos lo pagues - afirmó Doc, imitando la inmodestia de ese viejo decrépito, para seguirle el juego. Aro sonrió, aunque se notaba que sólo por esa estúpida y absurda diplomacia vampírica - . Pero, insisto, podías empezar por darnos una prueba de que mi familia se encuentra con Vladimir y Stefan.

Las cejas de Cayo se hundieron un poco más.

- Desgraciadamente, no puedo darte ninguna - dijo Aro, volviendo a ese semblante apergaminado y exageradamente triste de antes - . Todas las pruebas que tengo están en lo que Demetri me ha dejado ver, ¿no es así, Demetri? - inquirió, mirando a éste, que se encontraba junto a la rubia canija, el igual de enano de Alec, ese gigantón de Felix, el pelirrojo y ese chino bastardo.  
- Cierto, maestro - asintió el mencionado.  
- Es una lástima que Edward no esté aquí, él podría ratificar que lo que yo digo es cierto - sí, si - . No obstante, te ruego que confíes en mí, te aseguro que Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper se encuentran retenidos por Vladimir y Stefan.  
- Eso de confiar en ti es difícil cuando tú no quieres decirnos dónde están sólo para chantajearnos - me quejé yo, cansado de toda esta monserga inútil - . Eres un miserable, serías capaz de vender a cualquiera con tal de conseguir tus fines.

Todo el mundo en la habitación se quedó mudo, mirándome estupefactos. Excepto Aro, que sonrió como el tarado que era, el Vulturis adormilado, que seguía dormitando con los esos párpados de cartón, alicaídos, y Nessie, que apretó mi mano para regañarme. Sí, bueno, sabía que mis formas no eran las más… diplomáticas, pero era lo que pensaba y no iba a callarme.

- Lo comprendo, Jacob, pero tú también has de entender que nosotros tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas - se defendió ese loco, manteniendo esa sonrisa de idiota. Él se creía muy elegante, menudo imbécil - . No podemos exponernos a decirles dónde se encuentran, y que luego falten a su palabra y nos abandonen antes de la batalla para ir a buscarlos por su cuenta.  
- Nosotros jamás hemos faltado a nuestra palabra, Aro - dijo Carlisle, visiblemente, y raramente en él, ofendido.  
- Oh, no te ofendas, Carlisle, no estoy diciendo eso - la cara de Aro cambió para adoptar una expresión de grandilocuente preocupación - . Pero, al igual que ustedes les quiero asegurar de que yo no miento, nosotros también tenemos que asegurarnos de que ustedes no van a fallarnos.  
- ¡Oh, vamos! - protesté, frunciendo el ceño todo lo que pude - . Aquí los únicos que faltan a la palabra y que traicionan son ustedes - le espeté a la cara mientras notaba los continuos apretamientos de dedos de Nessie. Pero no me callé - . Y, encima, nos dicen que es para cubrirles las espaldas, cuando en realidad este tema solamente es un instrumento para chantajearnos. No seas tan hipócrita y di la verdad de una maldita vez.  
- ¡Esto es vergonzoso, Aro! ¡Qué falta de respeto! - voceó el chupasangre canoso con indignación - . ¡No permitirás que este salvaje te hable así, ¿verdad?!  
- ¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - grité, echándome hacia delante.

Los miembros de la guardia que se encontraban allí, consistentes en el chino bastardo, ese grandullón de Felix y el rastreador, se agazaparon instantáneamente, en cambio, la Pitufina y su hermano el Pitufo solamente entornaron los ojos, preparándose por si me tenían que torturar otro poco, y el pelirrojo ni se movió.

Pero Emmett y Rosalie no se quedaron atrás. Los dos me acompañaron, agazapándose también y rechinando los dientes. Em incluso hizo restallar las falanges de sus dedos mientras le sonreía a Felix con una provocación maliciosa. Éste le correspondió la sonrisa, cómo no. La pobre Esme se mantenía al margen, aunque no podía evitar tener ese rostro de preocupación y desasosiego total.

- Jake, por favor - me rogó Nessie, asustada.

Rayos. Si me calmaba, era sólo por ella. No soportaba verla preocupada ni asustada, y mucho menos ponerla en peligro.

- Paz - solicitó Aro, alzando ambas manos, aunque ni siquiera se levantó de su trono.

Los chupasangres de su guardia se relajaron al instante, así que nosotros hicimos lo propio.

- ¿Acaso vas a permitir este comportamiento? - bufó Cayo.  
- Calma, hermano - lo relajó.  
- Esto es intolerable - masculló el Vulturis canoso para sí.

Se hizo otro tenso mutismo, y, en esta ocasión, Aro no sonreía nada de nada.

- De acuerdo - habló al fin, relajando ese semblante de muerto disecado. Cayo resopló de nuevo - . Reconozco que estamos utilizando este hándicap para forzarlos un poco, pero no lo llames chantaje. Como ya te expliqué antes, se trata de una simbiosis. Ustedes nos ayudan a vencer en esta batalla y nosotros los ayudamos a recuperar al resto de su aquelarre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, les aseguro que ellos están con Vladimir y Stefan.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, mirando al Vulturis con firmeza, y yo me tragué la lengua por Nessie.

- Está bien, puesto que en esto has sido sincero, te daré una oportunidad y te creeré - respondió finalmente, aunque me pareció que dijo eso más bien para seguirle ese juego de educación pija - . Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que me preocupa.  
- Habla con total libertad, mi estimado amigo, deben de hacerse a la idea de que estan en su casa, como ha hecho Jacob - sonrió Aro, con esa pose de actor malo.

Idiota…

Automáticamente, Em y yo miramos a los chupasangres de la guardia de nuevo, a la vez que ellos lo hacían con nosotros. Si hubiera estado en mi forma lobuna, creo que hubiese podido ver las chispas y rayos fulminantes que salían por los ojos de todos.

- Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper estarán en el bando contrario, y lo más probable es que ellos se vean obligados a luchar - expuso Carlisle.

Noté cómo la mano de Nessie temblaba levemente por el temor que eso le ocasionaba. Ya teníamos los dedos entrelazados, pero los apreté aún más para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, para eso contamos con la inestimable ayuda del Gran Lobo, él romperá la barrera de Bella y podremos atacar sin problemas - declaró Aro como si nada - . Incluso puede fulminarlos a todos sin moverse del sitio, según tengo entendido - siguió, oscilando la mirada hacia mí para hacerme una especie de reverencia a modo de reconocimiento.

Ahora la mano de Nessie sufrió un espasmo.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No pienso hacer eso! - protesté con energía mientras volvía a achuchar la mano de mi chica un poco más.  
- No quiero que sufran rasguño alguno - exigió Carlisle, muy serio.  
- No me han comprendido. Por supuesto que no haremos eso, sólo era un decir - y rompió a reír en unas estúpidas carcajadas que me hicieron rechinar los dientes. Cayo seguía con el ceño sobre los ojos y el otro ni se inmutó. Después de esperar a que ese chiflado terminase de reírse, volvió a hablar - . Jacob solamente tiene que eliminar esa barrera y los dones de nuestros contrincantes, del resto nos encargamos nosotros. Por supuesto, también contamos con ustedes para batallar.  
- Si Jacob elimina esa barrera, los miembros de mi familia quedarán a merced de sus ataques - intervino el doctor de nuevo. Esta vez, Nessie se pegó a mi costado, buscando ese beso en la cabeza que le di - . Además, como ya he dicho, ellos se verán obligados a combatir, y no quiero que ningún miembro de tu guardia les haga daño.  
- Mi guardia no los atacará, te lo garantizo, y tampoco usarán sus dones contra ellos - prometió ese viejo acartonado.  
- Bien - aprobó Doc, asintiendo con la cabeza - . Otra cosa más.  
- Habla - le instó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.  
- Me gustaría que liberen a Ryam.  
- Me temo que eso no es negociable - contestó Aro, más serio.  
- Louis y yo estamos trabajando en un antídoto que puede curarlo - le reveló - . Ya lo tenemos casi terminado.  
- Sigue sin ser suficiente - afirmó ese decrépito sin escrúpulos.  
- ¿Por qué no? - se quejó Nessie.  
- Conoce demasiadas cosas de nuestro mundo, y, como ya sabes, mi querida Renesmee, nuestra primera ley es la de salvaguardar el anonimato de todos nosotros.  
- Pero él no le contará nada a nadie - intentó alegar ella, transformando su adorable carita en una llena de súplica.

Dios, esto se me clavaba en el corazón.

- Eso no lo sabemos, y la ley es la ley - intervino Cayo, malhumorado.

Mi chica rechinó los dientes con frustración y yo volví a apretar su mano, pero esta vez para decirle que ya buscaríamos una solución. Ella comprendió mi mensaje a la perfección, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Cuándo será esa batalla? - quise saber.  
- Estimamos que pudiera producirse dentro de unos días, puede que la semana que viene - me respondió.  
- Tienes que concretarme más - le pedí - . No sé cuántos miembros de mi manada han venido hasta aquí, pero necesitaremos contar con más efectivos y tengo que convencerlos y organizarlos a todos. Además, tienen que venir desde La Push y eso conlleva un tiempo de adaptación.  
- Creemos que lo más probable es que sea dentro de unos cuatro días - me reveló - . Y no te preocupes, todos los gastos correrán de nuestra cuenta.  
- Quiero ver a mis hermanos ahora, quiero que estén aquí - exigí, alzando la barbilla, reconozco que con un poco de chulería - . Si quieres que trabajemos juntos, ellos tienen que estar conmigo y con el resto. Ya sabes, para acostumbrarnos a tus chupasangres.

No miré, pero noté cómo éstos me acuchillaban con la mirada.

- Oh, por supuesto - accedió. En cambio Cayo refunfuñó por lo bajo - . Enguerrand, ve a buscar a esos lobos.  
- Sí, maestro - asintió éste, haciendo una reverencia con una devoción ciega.

Y se marchó de la habitación como un torpedo.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que hemos hecho esta alianza, le quitaran ese cordón y esos grilletes a mi marido - habló Nessie, con exigencia.  
- Claro, cómo no, mi preciosa Renesmee - aceptó el Vulturis chiflado - . En cuanto terminemos esta reunión tan importante, le ordenaré a mi guardia que lo liberen de tales cosas.

Uf, menos mal.

- Y quiero que mi marido deje esa celda ya. Si vamos a quedarnos aquí unos días, me gustaría que nos diesen una habitación más cómoda, mi marido y yo necesitamos nuestros momentos de intimidad - soltó sin cortarse un pelo, observando a la rubia canija con esa media y maléfica sonrisita de antes.

Sólo dijo eso último para ponerle los dientes largos a la Pitufina, y lo consiguió. Ésta rechinó los dientes por enésima vez, aunque a Cayo se le escapó una cara de asco que lo decía todo. Imbécil.

Nunca había oído a Nessie usar tanto el término marido. Bueno, ok, llevábamos muy poco tiempo casados, pero era la primera vez que la oía pronunciarlo tantas veces, y, además, con esa territorialidad. Eso me volvía completamente loco.

- Por supuesto. Todos tendran un cómodo e íntimo alojamiento - volvió a aceptar el pelota de Aro, dedicándole una mirada que pretendía cómplice a Nessie, que no coló.  
- Ya sé que no quieren soltar a Ryam - seguí yo - , pero podrian dejar que viniese con nosotros a esa batalla.

Carlisle se giró hacia mí para mirarme con sorpresa y Nessie me observó con esperanza. Sí, mi idea era muy buena, tenía que reconocerlo.

- ¿Venir a la batalla? - repitió el vejestorio canoso sin entender nada de nada.  
- Es un gigante, y podría ser muy útil, piensenlo - afirmé con confianza. Los dos Vulturis se miraron, dudosos - . Sí, bueno, no sabe luchar, pero mis lobos y yo podríamos enseñarle varias técnicas, incluso podría ser útil para manejar a esos otros gigantes.

Eso pareció interesarle a Aro. Bien.

- Habla - me instó, interesado.  
- Ya sé que no les gustan las especies nuevas - se me escapó un puntito de acidez que no pude reprimir, y todo por lo de hace dos años con el tema de Nessie y su condición de semivampiro metamorfo. En fin - , pero Ryam podría manejar a esos gigantes. Me explico. Esos gigantes son inmortales, pero inmortales del todo, vamos, se regeneran y no hay quién termine con ellos, así que no hay manera de ganarles. Bien, está claro que la especie ya está creada y que no se puede eliminar, ¿no? Pues lo mejor sería redirigirlos.  
- ¿Redirigirlos? - preguntó Cayo, frunciendo ese tupido ceño blanco con extrañeza.  
- Sí, llevarlos por el buen camino - expliqué, utilizando esa expresión para convencerles más - . Está claro que acabaremos con esos dos rumanos y con su ejército, pero esos gigantes seguirán ahí, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con ellos? ¿Los dejaremos tirados en cualquier escondrijo, arriesgándonos a que alguien peor los encuentre y los utilice en nuestra contra en el futuro? O a lo mejor siguen luchando contra nosotros sin parar, quién sabe. En cambio, si la persona adecuada los dirige, si alguien con buenas intenciones los lidera, ellos no supondrían ningún peligro. ¿Y quién mejor que Ryam para eso? Él es otro gigante, aunque no como ellos, claro, pero es un gigante, nadie va a saber manejarlos mejor que él.  
- Pero Carlisle acaba de decir hace un momento que Ryam va a curarse - recordó Aro.  
- Ryam podría dirigir a esos gigantes hasta que Louis y yo encontrásemos otra cura para ellos - intervino Doc, hablando con esa tranquilidad y mesura de siempre - . No estoy seguro de que esos gigantes puedan curarse, pero podríamos intentarlo. Siempre sería mejor que no hacer nada y que permitir que esa especie estuviera encerrada, con el riesgo que eso supondría.

Se hizo un mutismo que duró unos segundos, aunque a mí me parecieron eternos.

- No sabemos si él aceptaría tal cargo - dijo Aro, un tanto dudoso todavía.  
- Yo hablaré con él - me ofrecí - . Ryam podría unirse a la alianza. Si él los ayuda y demuestra que pueden confiar en él, ¿lo dejarían en libertad?

Los dos vejestorios momificados se volvieron a mirar y después llevaron la vista hacia mí de nuevo.

- Tendríamos que deliberarlo - declaró el Vulturis tarado.

Nessie apretó mi mano con esperanzas, porque por lo menos no había sido un no rotundo. Además, se notaba que mis palabras los habían tocado un poco.

- Por supuesto - asintió Carlisle.  
- Bien, ¿alguien quiere… proponer algo más? - inquirió Aro.

Nadie dijo nada.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo pasó adentro, acompañado por mis hermanos de manada. Los muy idiotas entraron medio agazapados mientras miraban a todas partes con cara de alerta total y arrugaban la nariz con hastío.

Cuando me vieron, intentaron recuperar la compostura, pero se notaba lo incómodos que estaban. Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Shubael e Isaac se acercaron a nosotros con ese recelo todavía palpable, sin quitar ojo a la guardia y a los propios Vulturis, y el Zanahorio se colocó en su puesto, junto al resto de sanguijuelas.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Sam con un cuchicheo.  
- Sí.

Quil se fijó en mis grilletes y en ese dichoso cordón metálico de mi cuello y le chirriaron los dientes. Sus puños comenzaron a temblar, pero Sam posó su mano sobre una de sus muñecas para tranquilizarlo.

- Bienvenidos - les dijo Aro, con otra sonrisa mal fingida. Mis hermanos no le dijeron nada, se dedicaron a mirarlo con desconfianza y rabia. Eso hizo que el Vulturis carraspeara para seguir hablando - . En fin, puesto que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar a platicar sobre las tácticas a seguir en la batalla.  
- ¿Qué batalla? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Jacob? - quiso saber Sam.  
- Me gustaría hablar con mi manada a solas - declaré - . Tengo que explicárselo todo.  
- Oh, desde luego - aceptó Aro - . Enguerrand, acompáñalos a la sala contigua.  
- Sí, maestro - obedeció el pelirrojo.

Éste comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y nosotros, incluida Nessie, por supuesto, lo seguimos. Salimos de esa habitación lúgubre y sombría y nos dirigimos por el mismo corredor de antes hacia esa sala de puertas doradas, donde, una vez dentro, Enguerrand se fue y tuve que explicarles todo el cuento a mis patidifusos hermanos.

ESTO ES EL HOTEL DE LOS HORRORES

- No sé, Jake, esto no me gusta ni un pelo - dudó Sam, después de que yo les soltase toda la parrafada de lo que había ocurrido - . Está claro que esos Vulturis están tramando algo.  
- Esto es una locura - siguió Jared, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo con los dos - asentí, poniendo mi mano suelta en la cintura, con nerviosismo - . Pero no me queda más remedio que aceptar esa maldita alianza, simbiosis o como rayos quiera llamarlo Aro - gruñí - . Está claro que alguien tiene a Bella y a los otros, todos vimos esas pistas en ese bosque de Forks, y mientras no nos topemos con algo que nos indique que los tienen los Vulturis, no nos queda otra que creer la versión de ese chiflado decrépito.  
- ¿Y si husmeamos por aquí? - propuso Shubael con un cuchicheo metamorfo.  
- ¿Estás loco? - objetó Isaac en el mismo volumen de voz - . Aquí no podemos transformarnos, se nos echarían encima todos esos chupasangres, y si no cambiamos de fase, somos demasiado vulnerables. Eso sin contar con que tenemos guardaespaldas todo el tiempo.  
- Isaac tiene razón, es imposible - suspiró Seth.  
- Pues eso, no hay ninguna manera de saberlo, así que no tengo más remedio que seguirle la corriente a los Vulturis hasta que demos con la verdad - afirmé, resoplando.  
- No me hace nada de gracia que nos aliemos con ellos - declaró Sam, otra vez con disgusto - . En toda la historia de la tribu, jamás habíamos hecho este tipo de alianzas con vampiros. Una cosa es un tratado, y otra muy distinta esto.  
- Lo sé, yo también lo odio. Esto es un asco - resoplé otra vez, revolviéndome el pelo durante un instante mientras miraba a un lado, para quitar la frustración y la rabia que me producía todo esto. Después, posé mis dedos sobre mi cintura de nuevo y los miré con determinación - . Escuchen, no obligo a nadie a que se una. El que quiera irse es libre de hacerlo. Pero yo tengo que seguir con esto, Bella es mi amiga, mi familia, y no puedo negarme, tienen que entenderlo - Nessie apretó mi mano con gratitud - . Ustedes pueden marcharse a casa, si quieren, yo nunca obligaré a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera, ya lo saben.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y perdernos una batalla en la que podemos liquidar a un montón de chupasangres? - se rió Paul - . Ni hablar, amigo. Yo me quedo.  
- Yo también - se unió Quil.  
- Y yo - se contó Embry.  
- Sabes que yo siempre estaré de tu lado - siguió Seth, sonriéndome.  
- Vamos, iremos todos, amigo - afirmó Shubael.  
- Cuenta con todos nosotros - ratificó Sam.  
- No estan obligados - dijo Nessie, preocupada - . La mayoría de ustedes estan imprimados, y entendería perfectamente que quisieran volver a casa.

Sí, daba la casualidad de que seis de los ocho estaban imprimados, y yo sabía cuánto les costaba estar lejos de ellas.

- No te preocupes - la calmó Sam - . Su matrimonio ha unido a tu familia con la tribu. Además, yo todavía estoy en deuda con tu familia por haber pagado el tratamiento de Emily. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, Emily no se hubiera curado. Le han salvado la vida, y eso no lo olvidaré jamás - manifestó, dándole a su voz un tono honorífico.

Sí, eso también lo sabía. Eso hacía que, para él, ayudar a los Cullen fuera un honor.

- Se los agradezco mucho, chicos. No sé cómo podré pagarles su ayuda - habló mi chica, emocionada.

La atraje hacia mí y solté su mano para rodear su hombro con mi brazo, pegándola bien a mi costado. Ella pasó los suyos por mi cintura para abrazarme.

- Déjate de pagar. ¿Para qué está la familia? - afirmó Isaac con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Tú formas parte de la manada, en cierto modo - continuó Jared - . Y los hermanos siempre nos ayudamos entre nosotros.  
- Sí, somos una familia - añadió Seth.  
- Muchas gracias, chicos - repitió mi chica en el mismo tono de antes.  
- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás -le dijo Sam, asintiendo con confianza.

Nessie asintió también, pero alzó el rostro para mirarme todavía con preocupación. Le sonreí, le di un beso en la frente y froté su brazo con mi mano para alentarla un poco.

- Tendríamos que llamar a más miembros de la manada - opinó Sam - . No podemos arriesgarnos a ser tan pocos si después se tuercen las cosas.  
- Sí, estoy contigo - coincidí - . Los llamaré en cuanto termine esa dichosa reunión con esos vejestorios pasados de moda.

A Seth le hizo gracia mi frase y se rió.

- A mí me gustaría que me dejasen llamar a casa y a Kim, ya sabes, para avisar de que no voy a ir en una temporada - declaró Jared, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de ese pantalón tan viejo y raído.  
- Rayos, yo también tengo que avisar en casa, si no, Rachel me matará - aseguró Paul, torciendo el gesto para adoptar uno de dolor.  
- ¡Uf! Y más ahora que está tan sensible. No hay quién la aguante - soltó Shubael, haciendo que los mechones que caían sobre su frente se alzaran con un resoplido.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunté con una risilla un tanto maléfica al imaginármela corriendo con la escoba, detrás de Paul.

Mi cuñado le dio una codazo a Shubael para regañarlo y eso ya me mosqueó algo.

Se hizo un silencio en el que todos se miraron entre sí, menos Nessie y yo, que lo hicimos el uno con el otro sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - quise saber, ahora preocupado, observándolos de nuevo.  
- Nada, no es nada malo - aseguró Seth, mirando a Paul de reojo como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso o algo así.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso y Nessie pasó a ser la que me acariciara la espalda para calmarme.

- Maldita sea, diganmelo de una vez - protesté - . ¿Es que está enferma? ¿Tiene… algo grave?

Oír esta frase, aunque fuese en una pregunta y saliendo por mi propia boca, ya me puso histérico.

- Está embarazada - espetó Paul, observándome con precaución.

Necesité de unos segundos para despejar esos nubarrones oscuros que mi mente ya había comenzado a tejer sobre mi hermana, creyendo que ya tenía algo malo.

- ¿Rachel está embarazada? - Nessie reaccionó antes que yo y habló con una alegría desbordante - . ¡Es genial! - exclamó con una risa, soltándome para abalanzarse hacia Paul en un abrazo - . ¡Enhorabuena, Paul!  
- Gracias - sonrió él, orgulloso.  
- Vaya, qué susto me han dado - reí, aliviado - . Así que embarazada, ¿eh? Bueno, enhorabuena, amigo.  
- Gracias - volvió a sonreír - . Y ustedes también. Enhorabuena, van a ser tíos.

Los chicos sonrieron y yo recibí alguna palmada en el brazo que otra.

Paul y yo nos dimos un abrazo cuando Nessie nos dejó vía libre, y también nos palmeamos la espalda con entusiasmo. Aunque, bueno, eso de pensar en un mini Paul dándome la brasa...

Me despegué de él y volví a coger a mi chica de la mano.

- Qué genial, vamos a ser tíos - rió ella.  
- Ya somos tíos - le recordé.  
- Sí, bueno, pero esto es diferente - alegó, sonriendo sin parar - . Me refiero a que a los otros sobrinos no los vemos nunca, bueno, a decir verdad, yo solamente los he visto dos veces en mi vida: en la boda de Paul y Rachel, y en la nuestra. En cambio a este prácticamente lo vamos a ver nacer, lo tendremos en los brazos, jugaremos con él, lo veremos crecer y lo conoceremos más a fondo.

Su cara llena de ilusión hizo que el chisporroteo de mi estómago saltase sin control, ilusionándome a mí también, aunque por otro motivo un poco diferente. Sí, bueno, ok, ella quería esperar y yo estaba de acuerdo, teníamos muchos años por delante y los dos queríamos disfrutar de lo nuestro a solas una temporada larga. Pero no podía negar que el imaginármela con el vientre abultado por llevar un bebé mío, nuestro bebé, hacía que babease sin control. Ok, ok, está bien, quería disfrutar de ella a solas unos cuantos años, pero tenía que reconocerlo, no me importaría nada que ella se quedase embarazada ahora mismo, pero nada de nada, vamos, sería el hombre más feliz del universo entero.

Nessie se dio cuenta de mi mirada de idiota atontado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo. También percibí cómo su corazón se aceleraba un poco, eso hizo que el mío pegase un salto, ilusionado, para acompasar al suyo.

- Y ustedes son sus padrinos - le dijo Seth, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
- Sí, es verdad, somos sus padrinos - volvió a reír Nessie con esa alegría de antes - . ¿Y de cuánto está? - inquirió.  
- De dos meses y medio - reveló Paul, volviendo a mirarme con cautela.  
- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - lo regañé un poco.  
- Porque ella misma no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta que no pasó un mes - empezó a explicar - . Se quedó en estado justo después de su último periodo, por eso tardó tanto en saberlo. Hasta que no vio que tenía un retraso en el siguiente, no lo supimos. Y cuando lo descubrimos, tú te marchaste con Nessie a esa montaña de Canadá y se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel, etcétera, etcétera, así que hasta ahora no he podido decírselos.

Hice una mueca que decía claramente: es verdad, porque tenía razón.

Entonces, caí en una cosa.

- Oye, estoy pensando que tal vez deberías regresar a casa, ya sabes, para estar con Rachel - le dije, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos - . Los primeros meses del embarazo son los peores, ¿no? Ella se disgustará mucho con esto, se preocupará…  
- Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo hasta que todo esto se terminase - me interrumpió con un quejido - . No me digas estas cosas, sabes que ella es lo primero para mí y que lo dejaría todo atrás para irme a su lado - cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro largo - . Pero también quiero ayudar a la manada - afirmó con determinación - , y si me dices esto, me pondrás las cosas más difíciles.  
- Ya les dije antes que el que se quiera ir es libre de hacerlo.  
- Para mí es un honor ayudar al Gran Lobo - declaró con más determinación y esa respetabilidad que me sacaba de quicio.

Oh, no, ya empezábamos con todo ese tema del respeto. Lo mejor era cortar esto de raíz, antes de que se pusiera a hacerme reverencias o algo.

- Ok, ok, chico, perdona - me disculpé - . Tú sabrás.

Asintió y dio el tema por zanjado.

- Tendrás que pedirle a ese Aro que nos deje llamar por teléfono - intervino Sam, haciendo que nos acordásemos del por qué de toda esta conversación.  
- Sí, no te preocupes, se lo pediré - le aseguré.  
- Y no podremos bajar la guardia en ningún momento - siguió - . Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, estar preparados, esto podría ser una trampa para atraparte o matarte.

Noté cómo los dedos de Nessie se agarrotaban entre los míos. Apreté su mano para infundirle confianza.

- Lo sé. Llamaré a Leah para que venga con más gente - resolví en voz alta - . La otra vez me echó una buena bronca por dejarla en La Push y hacer que se perdiera la fiesta, así que esta vez será mejor que venga.  
- Mejor, así los pondrá al hilo a todos - afirmó Nessie con una risilla.  
- Ni que lo digas - resopló Quil.

En ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta. Todos nos giramos para mirar y vimos cómo la misma se abría y el pelirrojo se dejaba ver por allí.

- Aro los reclama para seguir con la reunión - nos anunció.  
- ¿Nos… reclama? - resaltó Jared con desagrado.  
- Vamos, vamos - le quité importancia, dándole un pequeño codazo para que se moviese mientras yo tiraba de Nessie y ya echaba a andar.

Salimos de esa sala, siguiendo al pelirrojo, y nos volvimos a meter en el agujero privado de los Vulturis, donde continuaban estando el resto de los Cullen y todos los chupasangres de antes. Nos colocamos junto a los primeros, mis hermanos sin dejar esas poses de alerta e incomodidad, y Aro reanudó la reunión.

Tuvimos un intenso debate sobre estrategias donde lo primordial para nosotros era la seguridad de Bella y el resto, y para esos asquerosos decrépitos era ganar a toda costa, aunque no duró mucho. Según ese chiflado de Aro, conmigo la batalla era pan comido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era anular la barrera de Bella y los dones de nuestros contrincantes. Sabíamos que Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper iban a estar en manos de Vladimir y Stefan, muy cerca de ellos, más bien pegados, ya que lo más probable es que estos se cubrieran las espaldas con ellos, así que seguramente no podía usar mi poder espiritual tan a la ligera. Y ahí es donde entraba la guardia de los Vulturis, los demás Cullen y mis lobos. Eso suponía que también habría una batalla física, cosa que a Nessie no le gustó nada, y a mí tampoco, por ella. No quería que luchase, era demasiado peligroso, aunque Aro insistía en la ventaja que teníamos por el factor sorpresa. Según ese tarado, Vladimir y Stefan nunca se esperarían ver a los lobos por allí. En fin, ya veríamos.

- Bueno, a mi parecer, ya ha quedado todo muy claro - habló Aro, mostrando una estúpida sonrisita de satisfacción - . ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda o pregunta? ¿Algo más que aportar?

No sé por qué me daba que esto no solía preguntarlo mucho.

- Sí - hablé yo - . Necesitamos un teléfono para llamar a casa y avisar al resto de mi manada.  
- Lo tendran - accedió él - . Jane los llevará a un teléfono ahora mismo.  
- Ok - asentí.  
- ¿Algo más? - inquirió, alzando esas cejas para mirarnos con expectación.

Nadie dijo nada.

- Bien, entonces que Jane les muestre sus alcobas - dijo, haciéndole un sutil gesto con la mano a la rubia canija para que ésta se adelantase en esa especie de formación de la guardia - . Algunas las hemos preparado para ustedes - afirmó, dirigiéndose a mis hermanos, a mí y a Nessie - . Como comprenderan, en esta morada nadie duerme, es por eso que hemos tenido que arreglar las camas con urgencia, pero ya está todo listo.  
- Espero que la nuestra sea bien grande - espetó Nessie, alzando la barbilla con exigencia.

La rubia canija osciló sus pupilas para mirarla de reojo con desagrado pleno.

- Por supuesto, mi preciosa Renesmee - peloteó Aro - . Todas son muy amplias, hemos reparado en esa altura de la que gozan mis queridos metamorfos y les hemos dejado las habitaciones que tienen las camas más grandes.  
- No lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque mi marido y yo necesitamos mucho espacio para movernos. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes - soltó como si tal cosa, eso sí, dedicándole una miradita y una sonrisita a la Pitufina mientras Cayo resoplaba algo por lo bajo con ese semblante arrugado en enfado.

La canija estuvo a punto de romper sus muelas, pero a Emmett se le escapó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía más de socarrona que de alegre. Yo también sonreí, la verdad.

- Oh. Claro, desde luego, ya lo he tenido en cuenta. Yo también fui un recién casado una vez - sonrió el Vulturis tarado, juntando las manos - . Me he asegurado de que la cama que se ha escogido para ustedes sea muy amplia, no obstante, si no les parece lo suficientemente grande, sólo tienen que comunicármelo y los cambiarán de dormitorio en el acto.

Nessie asintió y le dedicó otra mirada a la rubia enana, la cual entrecerró los ojos para observarla con rabia clara.

- Qué amabilidad - murmuré con acidez y desconfianza.  
- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - manifestó ese chiflado - . Los he traido de su hogar recién llegados de la luna de miel, y eso me perturba enormemente, créeme - sí, seguro - . No hay nada que me guste más, que ver a una pareja feliz.

¡Ja! Eso lo dudaba…

La Pitufina seguía mirando a Nessie con cara de malas pulgas. Ya estaba empezando a mosquearme de verdad, hasta que Aro se dirigió a ella, entonces su vista se centró súbitamente en él.

- Jane, querida, llévalos hasta sus habitaciones.  
- Sí, maestro - asintió ella con obediencia plena.  
- Ah, por cierto - dijo de pronto, antes de que nos diese tiempo a levantar el pie del suelo - . No se preocupen por la cena, a ustedes se les llevará comida humana a sus alcobas - nos anunció a mis hermanos y a mí. Mira tú qué bien, como en un hotel; el hotel de los horrores, claro. Luego, se dirigió a Nessie - . Y tú, mi hermosa flor, ¿deseas lo mismo?  
- Sí, yo tomaré comida humana.  
- Muy bien - su asqueroso semblante de papel cebolla se giró sutilmente para mirar a Doc - . Mi querido Carlisle, no sé qué ofrecerles a ustedes. Los invitaría a cenar con nosotros más tarde, pero…

Maldito. Y lo decía tan tranquilo. A saber a cuánta gente inocente iban a asesinar después. No fui el único que rechinó los dientes, los ocho miembros de mi manada que estaban allí y Nessie, lo hicieron conmigo al unísono. Esto iba a ser más duro de lo que creíamos.

- No te preocupes - le cortó el doctor - . Nosotros nos las arreglaremos por aquí fuera.

Los finos labios del Vulturis se fruncieron tanto, que apenas se deslumbraba una línea, adoptando junto con sus cejas una expresión de lástima que me daban ganas de borrarle con un puñetazo. Todos los demás chupasangres miraban a los Cullen como si fuesen bichos raros.

- Es una pena - dijo finalmente - . En fin, hay un bosque no muy lejos de aquí, tal vez allí encuentren algo.  
- Gracias. Entonces, si nos disculpas - habló Carlisle, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Se giró y todos comenzamos a seguirlo a él y a la Pitufina.

- Que descansen - nos dijo ese tarado para los metamorfos.

Sí, aquí seguro.

Como antes, ninguno le contestó. Nos limitamos a ir detrás de la rubia canija, que salió de la sombría habitación y nos condujo por esos pasillos horteras y pijos pero que por lo menos estaban más iluminados.

Nos metió en otra estancia pequeña donde había un teléfono y esperó afuera mientras nosotros hacíamos las pertinentes llamadas. Después, salimos nosotros mismos para que siguiera dirigiéndonos a las habitaciones de ese peculiar hotel de los horrores.

Pasamos por otra puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser una zona más reservada en esa locura de sitio. Seguimos caminando por más corredores con el mismo tipo de decoración, sólo que con las alfombras de color vino, y nos fue distribuyendo por distintas habitaciones. Algunas solamente disponían de sofás, en esas dejó a los Cullen por parejas, y en otras ya había camas, donde mis hermanos se repartieron. Entonces, cuando nos tocó el turno a Nessie y a mí, la Pitufina siguió andando por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde nos llevas? - quise saber, sin soltar la mano de mi chica en ningún momento.  
- Aro ha dispuesto una habitación más… íntima para ustedes - reveló, y al pronunciar íntima, la voz le cambió.

Continuamos bastantes metros más y salimos por otra puerta. Esta era la enésima que cruzábamos en este laberinto de pasillos. Anduvimos otro poco y, por fin, la Pitufina se detuvo frente a otra puerta.

Metió la llave para abrirla y dejó la hoja abierta para que pasásemos al interior.

La habitación era bastante grande y disponía de una enorme y antigua cama de madera maciza de color oscuro que tenía una redecilla blanca encima, como esas que se ven en las películas antiguas de reyes y esas cosas. La red estaba anudada arriba, por lo que el camastro tenía una especie de entrada.

- Su habitación - nos anunció con retintín, alzando las llaves para que yo las cogiese.  
- Gracias - se adelantó Nessie, cogiéndolas de un pequeño zarpazo.  
- Bueno, vamos allá, nena - sonreí, tomándola en brazos como si fuese nuestra luna de miel.

A la rubia canija se le iban a salir los ojos, de la rabia. Se lo tenía merecido, por acosarme. A ver si con esto ya le quedaba claro que yo era sólo y exclusivo de Nessie y me dejaba en paz de una maldita vez. Enana tarada.

Comencé a besar a mi chica con entusiasmo, a la vez que iba entrando en la habitación, y ella correspondió mis besos de muy buena gana, por supuesto, así que ya no le presté ni la más mínima atención a la canija. Era imposible, teniendo lo que tenía delante besándome con ese fervor.

Le di un talonazo a la puerta y escuché el blam del portazo a mis espaldas.


	64. No te imaginas lo desesperante que puede

NO TE IMAGINAS LO DESESPERANTE QUE PUEDE SER UNA ESPERA :

Dejé a Nessie en el suelo, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento, y ella enseguida acomodó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para arrimarme su cuerpazo. Mis manos no pudieron evitar aferrarse a su cintura para pegarla más a mí mientras nuestros labios se comían mutuamente.

Dios, este no era ni el sitio ni el momento más adecuado para esto, lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos podía parar ya.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, la energía que fluía a nuestro alrededor comenzó a volverse loca y nuestras bocas jadeaban incesantemente entre todos esos besos consecutivos, incesantes, besos que pasaron a ser más y más apasionados, hasta que ya rozaron la locura. Entonces, nuestras lenguas pasaron a formar parte de ese juego, saboreándose la una a la otra con fervor.

¡Uf! La cosa estaba que ardía.

Le quité la chaqueta hacia atrás, ayudado por sus impacientes brazos, los cuales regresaron a mis hombros y a mi nuca para acariciarme con ansia, y empecé a desabrocharle esa blusa de color azul marino que se le ceñía tan bien a ese escultural pecho que ya me moría por probar.

No llevaba ni cuatro botones, cuando alguien toco a la puerta con unos toques fuertes y contundentes.

Ambos despegamos nuestras bocas, sobresaltados, aunque nuestros bronquios seguían agitados y nuestras frentes juntas.

- Rayos, ¿quién será? - mascullé, girando levemente mi cara hacia la puerta y haciendo que la frente de Nessie pasase a apoyarse en mi sien.

Los golpetazos volvieron a sonar.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté, malhumorado.

La puerta se abrió y la rubia canija apareció tras ella. Automáticamente, Nessie se agarrotó y clavó sus dedos en mi piel para que no me separase de ella. Los ojos de la Pitufina casi se salen de su sitio cuando nos vio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? - inquirió Nessie, enfadada.  
- Como tú pediste, vengo a quitarle los grilletes y el collar - anunció, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

Resoplé al escuchar la palabra collar, porque la pronunció con un matiz que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Pues dame la llave, ya se lo quito yo - dijo mi chica, despegándose de mí para acercarse a ella.  
- Mis órdenes son que se lo tengo que quitar yo - respondió la canija con petulancia, aprovechando esa separación para esquivarla rápidamente con el fin de colocarse frente a mí.

Oh, oh. Eso no le iba a gustar nada a Nessie. Y, efectivamente, mi chica corrió como un bólido para interponerse antes de que a mí me diese tiempo a abrir la boca.

- No te atrevas a tocarlo - masculló, apretando los dientes con ira contenida.  
- Para quitárselo, tengo que tocarlo - contestó la Pitufina, entrecerrando esos ojos rojos de rata.

Las muelas de Nessie no se resquebrajaron de milagro, pero sus manos ya empezaron a ser presas de ese conocido temblequeo.

Esto no me gustaba ni un pelo. Esta arpía podía hacerle mucho daño si se cabreaba, y, encima, yo no me podía transformar para protegerla. No hasta que no me deshiciese de este incómodo cordón. Lo mejor era dejar que me quitase todo esto, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes se iria de aquí. Eso evitaría un más que posible enfrentamiento.

- Está bien - accedí yo, rabiado. Agarré a Nessie por los brazos con delicadeza y le di la vuelta para que me mirase. Así lo hizo. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, que correspondieron del mismo modo - . Escucha, cielo, no va a pasar nada, ¿ok? - la calmé, hablándole entre murmullos - . Me quitará esto y se largará de una vez.

Nessie se quedó en silencio dos segundos, observándome no muy conforme. Pero finalmente suspiró y accedió.

- Eso espero - sentenció, llevando sus preciosos ojazos hacia la Pitufina para clavárselos con advertencia.

Esta situación no me gustaba, por supuesto, pero tenía que reconocer que Nessie estaba realmente sexy cuando se ponía celosa.

Suspiré y me puse a su lado, alzando las muñecas, boca arriba, para que la rubia canija me quitara los grilletes.

Nessie se inclinó un poco, a la defensiva, y la Pitufina sonrió con arrogancia.

- Vamos, ¿a qué demonios esperas? Quítame esto de una maldita vez - protesté, hundiendo el ceño sobre los ojos.

Mis palabras parecieron surtir algo de efecto en ella, que me miró con tirantez, y metió la pequeña llave en el cerrojo de cada grillete para abrirlos. Antes de que sus asquerosas manos llegaran a mis muñecas, las aparté y yo mismo me los quité, tirándolos sobre un estrecho escritorio de madera maciza que hacía juego con el camastro. El sonido metálico del golpe disimuló algo su rabia, aunque pronto ese frío semblante pálido se transformó en otro de seguridad que no me gustó nada. Y a Nessie tampoco, ya que se agachó otro poco más.

- A ver qué vas a intentar - masculló, otra vez apretando los dientes.  
- Tengo que quitarle el collar - afirmó la rubia canija, elevando su labio hacia arriba.

Podía sentir cómo la ira se iba apoderando de mi mujer como un rayo.

- Pues date prisa - le exigí yo.

Sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, alzó los brazos y llevó sus congeladas manos hacia mi cuello. Tuve que agacharme un poco para que esa serpiente llegase. Noté el tacto de sus gélidas y grimosas yemas cuando le dio la vuelta al cordón para buscar el cierre. ok, genial, Nessie estaba a punto de explotar. Metió la minúscula llave en lo que parecía ser una abertura y, por fin, abrió ese dichoso cordón metálico.

Pero, entonces, cuando ya estaba levantando mis manos para quitarme dicho cordón, ella lo retiró, acariciando mi piel a su paso con esos dedos de hielo.

No le dio tiempo a más, y a mí tampoco, la verdad.

- ¡Te he dicho que no lo toques! - gritó Nessie de repente, empujándola con las dos manos, furiosa.

Lo estaba tanto y la fuerza de su embuste fue tal, que los pies de la Pitufina se vieron obligados a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para no caerse de espaldas. Y eso que Nessie fue capaz de controlarse y no se había transformado. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa. Cuando la rubia canija se irguió súbitamente, frunciendo el ceño hasta abajo mientras machacaba las muelas con rabia, y se fue hacia delante de nuevo para encararse con ella, Nessie le arreó un bofetón en todo la cara que se notaba que le había salido de lo más profundo del alma y que hizo que la cabeza de la enana se ladeara, para gran estupefacción de la golpeada y mía. Sí, me quedé con la boca colgando, sinceramente. El sonido del impacto de su mano contra la pétrea mejilla de la vampiro, resonó en toda la habitación, creo que incluso en parte del pasillo.

Pero la Pitufina se dio la vuelta velozmente y entornó sus ojos con más que odio, preparándose para atacarla sin cuartel.

- ¡NO! - voceé, lanzándome sobre ella con cólera.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero mi mano se aferró a su delgado cuello de niña pequeña y la estampé contra la pared, apresándola de ese modo contra el paramento.

Sus ojos rabiosos oscilaron para clavarse en los míos, sin embargo, no me torturó. Se quedó pegada a la pared, sin resistirse ni oponerse a mi apresamiento, sonriéndome con una repugnante sonrisa de placer que a punto estuvo de hacerme vomitar. Nessie se dio cuenta de esto también y se acercó como una bala.

- ¡Deja de mirar así a mi marido, te lo advierto! - le chilló, lanzándose a ella.

Interpuse mi brazo y Nessie se quedó clavada en el sitio.

La rubia canija la observó, entrecerrando los ojos otra vez, aunque sin borrar esa sonrisa de la cara.

- Si siente un solo hormigueo, juro que te mataré aquí mismo - le advertí, lleno de odio.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia los míos de nuevo.

- Antes te atacaría yo a ti - afirmó con encopetamiento.  
- Ahora puedo transformarme, y si eso ocurre, te arrancaré la cabeza de una sola dentellada sin que tú puedas hacer nada para impedirlo - aseguré con voz ronca, clavándole una mirada extremadamente agresiva y amenazadora.

Su repulsiva sonrisa se esfumó de sopetón.

- La guardia…  
- Me importa un comino la guardia y todos los chupasangres que se muevan por aquí - gruñí, cortando su alegación - . Puedo deshacerme de todos, incluidos tus queridos Vulturis, sin moverme del sitio. Jamás olvides eso.

Su tenso semblante infantil se quedó observándome con rabia y resignación durante un rato, pero ya no dijo nada más.

Mi mano se aflojó y la solté.

- Ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas a interrumpirnos - concluí, sin apartar mi amenazadora vista de ella.

La rubia enana volvió a curvar su labio con arrogancia, despegó su espalda de la pared y se marchó de la habitación, dedicándole una última mirada a Nessie, la cual gruñó entre dientes.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, mi chica comenzó un paseíllo nervioso por el dormitorio mientras su mano se metía por el pelo que nacía de su frente.

- Vamos, cielo, no te enfades - le pedí, acercándome a ella.

Sus pies se plantaron delante de mí, me clavó esos ojazos, que ahora estaban enojados, y me puso la mano en la cara, seguramente para que la Pitufina no escuchase nada.

Las imágenes comenzaron a discernirse y se mostraron rápidas y confusas, cambiando de unas a otras sin control y con rabia, empezando por cuando había detectado el olor de esa arpía furcia, como ella la llamaba en su mente, en mi piel hasta las escenas que acababan de acontecer ahora mismo. Todo iba y venía súbitamente y con un sentimiento de fondo que me delataba a las claras lo enfadada que estaba. El asqueroso olor de la rubia canija volvió a tener su acto de presencia en las imágenes y se mezclaron con otros pensamientos en los que mi chica suponía lo que la Pitufina me había hecho. Y suponía bien, claro, sus suposiciones no distaban nada de lo que había pasado. Abrí mi boca para contestarle, en un intento de calmarla, pero Nessie pasó rápidamente a otra escena. Esa en la que yo tenía acorralada a la Pitufina en la pared e interponía mi brazo para que ella no se abalanzase sobre ésta. La rabia tiñó todas las imágenes.

- Vamos, preciosa, lo hice para protegerte - me defendí, hablándole con un cuchicheo para que los chupasangres que seguro había alrededor vigilándonos oyesen lo menos posible.

Otras imágenes comenzaron a emerger. En estas salía ella en su estado de casi vampiro completo dándole una verdadera paliza a la canija.

- Sabes que eso no hubiera ocurrido así.

Ahora salía la Pitufina electrizándola con sus rayos x.

- Exacto.

Retiró la mano de mi mejilla y miró a un lado, aún enfadada. Suspiró, volvió su hermoso rostro hacia mí otra vez, frunciendo ese adorable ceño, y pegó su mano a mi cara una vez más.

Entonces, me mostró cómo le había molestado que la rubia canija me hubiese tocado, pero pude percibir que la había molestado más el no poder vengarlo.

Dejó mi rostro de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda para mirar a la pared.

- Vamos, no te enfades conmigo - le imploré entre murmullos, acercándome a ella por detrás. Apoyé las manos en la pared, de modo que ella quedó en el hueco de entre mis brazos - . Te repito que lo hice para protegerte. Ya sé que eres muy fuerte cuando te transformas y que sabes mucho de lucha y de defensa personal, pero esa chupasangre puede acribillar a cualquiera con una sola mirada, ¿entiendes? No es por ti, es que ella es muy poderosa. Incluso puede freírme a mí cuando estoy en mi forma humana.

Ya lo había comprobado, por desgracia.

Nessie suspiró, aunque, esta vez, más tranquila.

Aproveché para pegarme a ella del todo. Retiré su cabello para despejar un lado de su cuello, llevándoselo hacia su otro hombro. Pude sentir cómo se estremecía sólo con ese roce de mis dedos. Apoyé la mano de nuevo en la pared, llevé mi frente a su sien y le susurré al oído, haciendo que su respiración y su corazón empezasen a cambiar de ritmo.

- No tienes que vengarte de nada, porque esa canija jamás podrá tocarme otra vez, te lo prometo - posé mis labios en su oreja y seguí susurrándole al oído. Sus brazos se fueron desanudando poco a poco hasta que cayeron a ambos lados, sus párpados se cerraron y su respiración empezó a transformarse en suaves jadeos con cada palabra que mi boca exhalaba - . Sabes que mi piel solamente te pertenece a ti, nena. Cada milímetro, cada poro, te pertenece a ti. Sabes que yo sólo soy tuyo, y lo seré eternamente.

Giró su rostro lentamente, uniendo nuestras frentes, y volvió la mitad de su cuerpo para llegar mejor a mí.

- No es de ti de quien desconfío - afirmó con otro susurro, rozando mis labios con los suyos.  
- Lo sé. Pero confía en mí, te prometo que no volverá a posar ni uno de sus dedos en mi piel - juré con un bajo murmullo, que fue lo único que conseguí que mi garganta emitiera.

Ambos unimos nuestros labios del todo y comenzamos a besarnos con efusividad. Nessie se dio la vuelta completamente y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos a la vez que yo lo hacía con su cintura para pegarla a mí.

La temperatura ya empezaba a subir hasta arriba, pero estaba claro que aquí no podíamos hacer nada de nada. Apestaba a chupasangres por todos sitios, tanto, que ese ácido asqueroso se te metía por la nariz y resultaba insoportable, y era evidente que teníamos vigilancia en los pasillos, una vigilancia que era constante y que, encima, podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Maldita sea. No es que a estas alturas de la vida fuésemos vergonzosos, y estábamos casados, así que podíamos hacer lo que nos diese la gana, por supuesto, pero eso de tener oyentes resultaba de lo más incómodo. Además, la situación no era la más adecuada, y los dos estábamos demasiado preocupados por Bella y el resto como para poder olvidarnos de ellos, nos sentíamos un poco culpables por disfrutar de esto. Bueno, ok, no teníamos ninguna culpa y tampoco arreglábamos nada por no hacer el amor, pero ese absurdo o lógico sentimiento se hizo notar y ambos terminamos soltando nuestras bocas. Eso sí, nos costó lo nuestro, como siempre, porque seguíamos deseándonos con todo el alma.

Después de recuperar el aire, conseguí hablar.

- Rayos - mascullé, frotando su frente con la mía.  
- Lo sé - asintió ella, haciéndose eco de todos mis pensamientos para compartir la misma opinión - . Yo también me siento igual.

Ambos suspiramos.

- No nos queda más remedio que esperar en este agujero - suspiré de nuevo - . ¿Qué te parece si nos tiramos en esa cama un rato? - le propuse, subiendo mis manos hasta su rostro para acariciárselo.  
- Ok - sonrió.

Nos dimos un beso corto y nos separamos, cogiéndonos de la mano. Nos dirigimos a ese camastro y, entonces, se me ocurrió una idea, así que me detuve a los pies del mismo.

- Espera - dije, soltando su mano momentáneamente.

Y la llevé junto con la otra hacia el lazo que sujetaba la redecilla en lo alto de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? - rió.  
- Así tendremos más intimidad - afirmé mientras ya lo desataba y dejaba caer esa cortina blanca.  
- ¿Aquí? - volvió a reír.  
- Sí, ahí dentro tendremos más intimidad, ¿ok? - insistí con una sonrisa, agarrando su mano de nuevo para que se viniera conmigo al interior de ese espacio imaginariamente cerrado a cal y canto.  
- Ok, si tú lo dices… - aceptó mi ocurrencia, soltando una risilla.

Abrí esa cortina y me arrastré por el colchón, tirando de ella. Me tumbé en la cama, boca arriba, y ella hizo lo mismo, acomodándose en mi costado mientras yo ya levantaba el brazo para rodear su hombro. Le di un beso en la frente y ella apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a desfilar por todo mi torso, jugando con las formas del mismo. Eso me ponía todo el vello de punta.

Ahora estábamos a solas en ese pequeño e íntimo habitáculo delimitado por la gasa de la cortina, que lo rodeaba todo, y el colchón de ese enorme camastro. Éste era bastante cómodo, la verdad, aunque apestaba a chupasangres por todas partes.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, en el que mis dedos comenzaron a meterse entre su preciosa melena para peinarla, hasta que, de pronto, a Nessie se le escapó otra risita.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté, bajando mi rostro para mirarla con una curva dibujada en mi boca; ésta se había contagiado con su risa.  
- Me estoy acordando de la cara que puso esa canija cuando le arreé ese bofetón - y se rió con más malicia.

No pude evitar reírme yo también al recordarla.

- Sí, la verdad es que le arreaste una buena bofetada - sonreí, mirando al techo de nuevo.  
- Se la tenía bien merecida - afirmó, apretándose más contra mi cuerpo.  
- Se quedó a cuadros - reí otra vez.  
- Sí - coincidió, acompañando mi risa.

Se hizo otro mutismo que sirvió para que termináramos de reírnos. Luego, me fijé en esa mano que acariciaba mi pecho con esa delicadeza y dulzura que me volvía loco.

- ¿Te has hecho daño en la mano? - quise saber, cogiéndosela para examinarla.  
- Un poco - reconoció, aunque curvando sus labios hacia arriba con satisfacción - . Pero ha merecido la pena.

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y la llevé a mis labios para que la besasen. Después, bajé el rostro para dejar que mis pupilas se enganchasen a las suyas, que ya me estaban observando cuando ella había alzado su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Mejor? - susurré, pues es lo único que me salía al perderme en sus preciosos ojos angelicales.

Sí, lo eran. Ella era un ángel.

Nessie parecía sentir lo mismo.

- Sí, mucho mejor - susurró también, anonadada.

Se incorporó un poco más, medio apoyándose en mi torso, y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, soltó mi mano. Comenzó a pasar sus sedosos y cálidos dedos por mi rostro, que la miraba completamente embobado, reflejando sin tapujo alguno lo que me hacían sentir sus yemas. Deslizó esos dedos por mi frente, pasando por mi sien, y los llevó hasta mi mejilla. Todas sus caricias me volvían loco, el hormigueo de mi estómago era tan intenso, que a punto estaba de hacerlo estallar, de la emoción.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti - susurró, sin que sus ojazos se despegasen de los míos.

Necesité de unos segundos para volver al planeta Tierra.

- Y yo por ti - confesé con un frágil murmullo.  
- ¿Por mí?  
- Sabía que estarías muy preocupada. Y tampoco sabía si los habían atrapado a ustedes también.  
- Pues ya has visto que no - me sonrió con esa dulzura suya, aunque acto seguido esa sonrisa se desvaneció - . Pero sí que estaba muy preocupada.  
- Ahora ya estamos juntos - la tranquilicé, peinando su cabello - . Y nadie va a volver a separarnos.  
- No lo han hecho para separarnos - declaró, sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro - . Eso sólo fue una consecuencia de su plan que ya tenían en cuenta.  
- ¿Cómo? - inquirí sin comprender.  
- Cuando te atraparon en el bosque, mi pulsera no vibró - reveló con un murmullo.  
- ¿Es que ha dejado de funcionar? - pregunté, extrañado.  
- No, tranquilo, funciona perfectamente - aseguró, y su rostro se torció en una mueca de enfado - . Funcionó muy bien cuando esa canija te acosó. No dejó de vibrar en ningún momento. Y cuando está ella, no para - resopló.  
- Entonces funciona bien, sí - afirmé.

Suspiró para pasar al tema de antes.

- Le he dado muchas vueltas durante el viaje hasta aquí y he llegado a la conclusión de que te atraparon sabiendo que yo y mi familia vendríamos corriendo a buscarte. Te querían a ti, por supuesto, pero también a nosotros.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que yo solamente fui un cebo?  
- No. El que más les interesa eres tú, claro, eres demasiado poderoso, pero nosotros también podemos serles útiles, supongo - explicó.  
- Sí, así pueden manejarme mejor, claro - caí, confiriéndole a mi tono un poquito de acidez - . Saben que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero también que no dejaría que le hiciesen daño a ningún miembro de tu familia.

Me rechinaron los dientes. Ahora veía las cosas más claras. Y tendría que tener mil ojos para con Nessie, los Cullen que estaban aquí y mis lobos. Esos viejos decrépitos y pasados de moda no tendrían ningún reparo en utilizar a cualquiera de ellos para chantajearme o sobornarme, y eso no lo permitiría jamás, sobretodo con Nessie.

- No sé si sería por eso, pero podría ser - coincidió, llevando sus dedos a mi frente de nuevo.  
- No dejaré que te utilicen ni te hagan daño - afirmé, mirándola a los ojos con determinación - . Escucha, en esa batalla no quiero que te separes de mí en ningún momento, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que estés a mi vista todo el tiempo, y no quiero que luches.

Sus dedos dejaron de acariciar mi rostro.

- Jake - protestó, frunciendo ese adorable ceño.  
- Quiero que te defiendas si alguien te ataca, aunque yo estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y eso no sucederá - seguí - . Pero no quiero que tú te lances por ningún chupasangre, es demasiado peligroso.  
- No puedes estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo - rebatió - , eso te haría bajar la guardia. Y yo sé manejarme bien, confía en mí.  
- Si, ya sé que sabes luchar bien, no estoy dudando de tus habilidades.  
- ¿Ah, no? Pues eso parece - y sus finas y perfectas cejas bajaron más.  
- No, claro que no. Sé que eres muy buena - reconocí - . Es sólo que…, bueno, tengo que protegerte, ¿entiendes? Eso de que una de esas sanguijuelas pueda herirte, me pone enfermo.  
- Yo siento la misma pulsión que tú, no lo olvides - alegó, ahora levantando sus cejas. Entonces, sus dedos volvieron a pasar por mi frente y su voz volvió a sonar dulce - . Yo tampoco soporto que pueda pasarte nada, pero confío en ti, confío en tu fuerza y en tu poder. Y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo y me dieras un margen de confianza. Además, no soy tonta. No pienso despegarme de ti en ningún momento, estaré bajo tu protección continuamente.  
- ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no te separarás de mí?  
- Te lo prometo - asintió, ya con una sonrisilla triunfal.

Genial. ¿Por qué siempre conseguía convencerme?

Suspiré, rindiéndome a lo inevitable.

- Gracias - sonrió otra vez, acercando su rostro para darme un beso corto.  
- Sólo defenderte - maticé.  
- Sí, solamente lucharé para defenderme - y su sonrisa se amplió.  
- Eres demasiado rápida para mí - reí - . Siempre consigues manejarme.  
- Armas de mujer.  
- Sí, debe ser eso - admití, riéndome de nuevo.

Ambos nos reímos, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó pronto. Me clavó esos ojazos de nuevo y me habló entre susurros.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada - dijo, rozando sus yemas por mi mejilla - . Eres lo que más me importa del mundo.

Sus dedos descendieron y llegaron a mis labios. Deslizó sus yemas por mi boca con suavidad, poniéndome todo el vello de punta. Me erguí levemente y sujeté su espalda para ayudarla a invertir nuestra postura, de modo que ella se quedó boca abajo y yo me recosté a su lado, un poco sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración empezó a agitarse cuando llevé mis labios a su oído.

- Que quowle… - susurré.

Su boca soltó un suave jadeo al sentir mis cálidas palabras en su oído y sus manos se instalaron en mi espalda.

Repasé su oreja con mi lengua, lentamente, y después lo hice con su lóbulo, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Sus jadeos subieron de tono y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi piel. Yo también me estremecía con sus caricias, con esa respiración. Dejé su lóbulo y pasé a reptar por su cuello, rozándolo con mis labios, besándolo con delicadeza.

- Jake… - jadeó, aferrando sus dedos a mi pelo.

Mi boca también respiraba frenéticamente, pero la contuve lo suficiente para que no se dejara llevar demasiado y conseguí que siguiera acariciando la sedosa piel de su cuello con calma. Alzó la barbilla cuando la llevé por su garganta. La deslicé suavemente, recorriendo ese tramo, y Nessie volvió a bajar su rostro al pasar a besar su mandíbula. Ascendí otro poco y llegué a sus labios, que me recibieron con efusividad.

Madre mía, esto ya se estaba calentando otra vez.

Los jadeos subieron de tono y nuestras bocas empezaron a entrelazarse con más pasión, dejándose llevar por esa energía electrizante que ya nos rodeaba sin remedio. Pero, maldita sea, esa minúscula parte de mí que todavía no se había vuelto irracional del todo no podía dejar de acordarse de que nos encontrábamos en este hotel de los horrores, de la situación que hacía que siguiéramos en este antro maloliente, de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper, incluso me acordé de Ryam, él seguía encerrado en esa celda. Rayos, rayos, ¡rayos! Y, encima, los Cullen que estaban aquí y mis hermanos estarían preocupados, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin parar, mientras nosotros estábamos a punto de montárnoslo. Genial, Jake. Me di cuenta de que Nessie estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo en cuanto los dos nos obligamos a parar y despegamos nuestros labios antes de que la cosa ya fuera imparable.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su mirada me ratificó lo que había supuesto, aunque ella también sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.

- No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza - se lamentó, aún respirando agitadamente.  
- Lo sé, yo tampoco - exhalé, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

Ambos tomamos aire para recuperarnos, aunque tuve que separarme de su cuerpazo para poder centrarme del todo. Me eché boca arriba de nuevo y ella volvió a acomodarse en mi costado. Le di un beso en la frente y nos quedamos callados una vez más. El silencio que quedó era tan mudo, que los oídos parecían haberse taponado para ser sordos completamente. Si no fuera por el ritmo que marcaban nuestros corazones, juraría que me había quedado sordo como una tapia.

- Estoy muy preocupada por mis padres y mis tíos - murmuró Nessie, rompiendo ese mutismo extraño, mientras sus yemas se deslizaban por mi pecho como antes.  
- Yo también, pero no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien - la calmé, pasando los dedos por su pelo de nuevo - . Seguramente estarán mejor de lo que pensamos, saben cuidarse muy bien.

Nessie alzó el rostro y me miró con unos ojos llenos de preocupación que se me clavaron en el corazón.

- ¿Y ustedes? No me gusta que vayan a esa guerra - siguió, con la voz rota - . Ahora Paul debería de estar con Rachel, y Sam ya tiene hijos… Si les pasase algo, yo no podría volver a mirar a sus mujeres a la cara…  
- Para - le corté, bajando el rostro para mirarla y poniendo mis dedos sobre esos carnosos labios que me moría por comer - . Ya los has oído, si vienen, es porque quieren. Para ellos es un honor, ¿entiendes? Sería peor que no viniesen, te lo aseguro.  
- Pero hay tanta gente en peligro…  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás - murmuré, pasando a acariciar su hermoso rostro - . No quiero que te preocupes tanto, ¿ok? Vamos a rescatar a tus padres y a tus tíos y volveremos pronto a casa.

Sus ojitos se quedaron fijos en los míos durante un instante y luego los cerró para asentir mientras dejaba exhalar un suspiro. Apoyó su cabeza en mi torso otra vez y siguió con esas suaves caricias que hacían que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se volviese loco.

- Echo de menos un poco de normalidad en nuestras vidas - suspiró.  
- Sí, yo también - la acompañé.

Y ese silencio sordo se hizo presente otra vez, envolviéndonos en una incómoda burbuja que hacía vacío en nuestros oídos.

Sí, sólo podíamos esperar. Desesperante.

SÍ, OK, NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME ASUSTO YA,  
PERO ES QUE ESTO ES DEMASIADO

Esperar cuatro días sin hacer nada, rodeados de apestosos chupasangres por todas partes, no es nada fácil, sinceramente. Y menos para nosotros. No me fue difícil convencer a gran parte de la manada, y Leah se apresuró a venir con más efectivos encantada de la vida, se notaba cuánto le había gustado que contase con ella para la batalla.

Estaba como loca por ascender del todo en la pirámide del grupo. Bueno, para mí los dos eran iguales, por supuesto, pero mientras Sam estuviera, el puesto de segundo al mando era compartido. En realidad, por linaje le correspondía a ella, pero Sam era Sam, era el hermano mayor, seguía siéndolo, al menos para mí. Era mi consejero más fiable, y era el maestro de todos nosotros, así que, ¿cómo iba a relevarlo? ok, sí, él me había repetido mil veces todo ese tema del linaje y me había dicho que él lo aceptaría con orgullo y honor, típicas palabras suyas. Pero me negué en rotundo. Sam había sido el Alfa, siempre lo había sido hasta que yo me marché por mi cuenta, lo había sido de su manada no hace tanto, cuando pasaron a ser dos en aquel entonces, y se merecía un reconocimiento. También tenía que reconocer que Leah, por mucha fachada que aparentase, era muy benevolente. No sólo había soportado ese pasado con Sam oscuro y amargo que a punto había estado de pudrirnos a todos, sino que, además, había aceptado ese cargo compartido con él sin rechistar, acatando mis órdenes con total lealtad y obediencia. Así que hace tiempo le prometí que en cuanto él lo dejase, ese puesto sería todo para ella. Se lo merecía, por linaje y por comportamiento. El que yo contase con ella también para esto y no la hubiese dejado en La Push al cuidado y mando de los otros, le demostraba que pensaba cumplir mi promesa. Eso le gustó.

No hizo falta que ellos vinieran hasta la guarida de los Vulturis, habían tenido suerte; Aro me comunicó un sitio cercano al claro donde sería la batalla y quedamos allí con Leah y su grupo, dándoles todas las instrucciones necesarias para que llegasen sin problemas. Eso sí, después de esos cuatro días larguísimos y tediosos, nosotros por fin nos fuimos de ese antro maloliente.

Ahora caminábamos en silencio por esos bosques mediterráneos, ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estábamos. Dependiendo de la zona, de si pasábamos por el margen de algún río o lago, nos encontrábamos con álamos, chopos y olmos, y si la zona ya era más árida, nos topábamos con alcornoques, robles y pinos. Eso sí, el árbol por excelencia era la encina, éste estaba por todas partes, ya fueran zonas más húmedas o secas. En cambio, en el sotobosque que nos acompañaba siempre, prevalecía una variedad de arbustos de aspecto leñoso y espinoso que, sin embargo, eran muy aromáticos. Bueno, no entendía mucho de especias, pero los que conseguí distinguir olían a romero y tomillo. Era toda una gozada oler eso después de tener que soportar aquel hedor durante cuatro días. De veras, era horrible, asqueroso, llegue a creer que ese ácido había terminado quemándome la nariz por dentro y que eso afectaría a mi agudo olfato, pero no. Gracias a Dios, pudimos respirar aire fresco, notando todos los matices que nos traía esa brisa cálida, y mis ocho hermanos y yo lo disfrutamos como nunca.

Nessie iba sobre mi lomo, por si acaso. No me fiaba de ningún chupasangres que no fuera alguno de los Cullen, y me sentía más tranquilo llevándola encima de mí, además, nunca se sabía cuando había que echar a correr y, aunque ella era más rápida en su forma de casi vampiro, no quería que se transformase ni gastase energías innecesarias.

Podía notar lo tensa que estaba, por el abrazo de sus piernas y por cómo se aferraba a mi pelaje. Sí, estaba muy preocupada por sus padres y sus tíos, lógicamente, pero también estaba ansiosa por verlos, por rescatarlos. Y yo también.

A diferencia de las dos veces que nos las tuvimos que ver con esos viejos decrépitos, esta vez no viajaba todo su séquito. Las aparentemente frágiles esposas de Aro y Cayo se habían quedado en casa, bien resguardadas, y tampoco nos acompañaba ningún testigo. Esto era una guerra, y las guerras son sucias, están mal vistas, producen un mal efecto.

Para lo anticuadas que parecían, las tres momias correteaban con mucho sigilo, casi parecía que flotaban en el aire. No sé qué parecían, la verdad. Tres espectros de capas negras revoloteando como fantasmas entre la espesura de ese bosque. Menos mal que era de día y todavía había mucha luz, si no, entre la capucha negra y ese trotar levitante, sólo les faltaría la guadaña. Lo hacían a la cabeza de su ejército, cómo no, creando ese abanico cromático con sus estúpidas capas que era más oscuro en el centro, donde se encontraban ellos, y que se iba aclarando hacia los lados, según el grado de la guardia.

Finalmente, esos fósiles permitieron que Ryam nos acompañase. Meditaron bien la idea, porque no lo supimos hasta justo el momento de partir. Eso sí, no fuimos capaces de hacer que lo sacaran de esa mugrienta celda durante estos cuatro días. Malditas alimañas. Yo ya había hablado con él el segundo día para explicarle toda la situación, y me había costado lo mío convencerlo para que accediera. Idiota testarudo. El muy borrego no se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de servir a los Vulturis o no, sino de tener una oportunidad de vivir y ser libre. Sí, ok, esto era una basura, pero lo era para todos, y, ¿qué tenía que perder? Si no se aliaba con esos muertos vivientes, él sí que terminaría muerto del todo, así que por lo menos había que intentar esto, ¿no? En fin, sonaba fatal, pero si los Vulturis lo veían como alguien útil, no se desharían de él. Yo se lo estaba brindando en bandeja, y el muy imbécil seguía erre que erre. Menos mal que al final conseguí convencerlo, aunque creo que lo hizo más por ayudar a esos gigantes, que por lo demás. Una ayuda inútil, por otra parte, porque yo dudaba mucho de que esos tuvieran cura.

Total, que parecíamos una tropa extraña que no pegaba ni con cola, aunque los dos grupos íbamos claramente por separado. En un lado del ring, se encontraba el boxeador italiano, con una potente diestra formada por la Pitufina y su hermano el Pitufo, una zurda no menos fuerte, consistente en el resto de su guardia, y una cabeza pensante representada por los espeluznantes padrinos mafiosos llamados Vulturis. Y en el otro lado del ring nos encontrábamos nosotros, una manada de lobos enormes, un gigantón que no sabía luchar y que era un cabeza dura solitario, una semivampiro preciosa, dulce, espectacular, maravillosa y valiente que se podía transformar en un vampiro casi completo, y cuatro vampiros liderados por una mente prodigiosa como la de Carlisle. Sí, éramos un grupito de lo más surrealista. Genial, íbamos a dar el cante pero bien.

El sol comenzó a bajar, topándose irremediablemente con las montañas que se avistaban desde los montes italianos por los que ya caminábamos. Algunos rayos todavía conseguían escapar de la presa de esas cordilleras rocosas cuando llegamos al sitio acordado para el encuentro con el resto de mi manada. Habíamos estado en contacto mental todo el tiempo desde que Leah y su grupo se habían transformado, así que no nos llevamos ninguna sorpresa al vernos los unos a los otros.

Ya era hora, protestó Leah en cuanto nos paramos frente a ellos.

Si fuéramos solos, no hubieran tenido que esperar tanto, resopló Isaac.

Hola, hermanita, saludó Seth, sacando la lengua a modo de sonrisa.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Nessie, se notaba que con una sonrisa, ajena a toda esta conversación.  
- Mis queridos metamorfos - intervino Aro de repente, impidiendo que mis lobos pudieran siquiera asentir a Nessie para corresponderle el saludo - . Les agradezco mucho que colaboren en esta alianza.

La momia adormilada y la gruñona se quedaron más atrás, junto a su guardia, pero la que sí estaba con Aro era esa tal Renata, que tenía sus dedos sobre la espalda de ese vejestorio falso, creando esa burbuja a su alrededor. No sé para qué la hacía acercarse, ya que yo podía eliminar esa barrera con un solo soplido, si quisiera. Varick, en cambio, permanecía en la fila. Podía erigir su escafandra particular desde allí, supongo, estaba bastante cerca y, bueno, yo podía verla.

- Amo - murmuró Renata con voz temblorosa.  
- Tranquila, querida - le contestó él, alzando la mano para hacerle un gesto hacia atrás sin dignarse a mirarla.

Sus repugnantes ojos no se podían despegar de mí y de mi manada, y éstos decían claramente aquellas palabras que Edward nos había revelado en nuestro primer encuentro con estos viejos Vulturis. Todavía resonaban en mi cerebro: está intrigando con la idea de tener… perros guardianes.

No pude evitar que me rechinasen los dientes, porque, aunque sólo fuera por esta vez, lo había conseguido. Aunque no fui el único molesto, la gran mayoría de la manada gruñó, mostrándole sus dentaduras a modo de disconformidad absoluta.

- Creo que sería mejor que hiciésemos noche aquí, Aro - intervino Carlisle, oportunamente - . Ellos necesitan descansar.  
- Oh, es cierto - se dio cuenta, volviéndose hacia él - . Ya no recordaba que ellos necesitan dormir.

¿Dormir? Con todos estos chupasangres aquí, imposible.

Los miembros de su guardia se miraron unos a otros, con un tinte burlón y altivo en sus miradas. El vejestorio canoso resopló con cansancio y el adormilado ni se inmutó, como siempre. Imbéciles. Si no fuera por nosotros, todos ellos terminarían reducidos a cenizas.

La enana canija aprovechó nuestro desvío de atención hacia ellos para dedicarnos una mirada despectiva a Nessie y otra arrogante a mí. Pude escuchar el machacamiento de las muelas de mi chica, aunque sus dedos también aferraron mi pelaje con más fuerza.

Ese chino bastardo tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión para sonreírme con burla. Maldito farsante usurpador de identidades, algún día me vengaría por todo. Su estúpida expresión cambió de sopetón al ver ese sentimiento tan claro en mis ojos.

- Estoy seguro que ellos se sentirían más cómodos si ustedes pasan la noche un poco más alejados - siguió pidiendo Doc, con esa voz pausada - . No están acostumbrados a la presencia masiva de vampiros.

Sí, muy bien, Carlisle, aprobó Seth.

- Por supuesto, lo comprendo. Como gusten - accedió Aro sin más contemplaciones, asintiendo a modo de reverencia - . Nos alejaremos un kilómetro exacto, y estaremos aquí al alba.  
- De acuerdo. Aquí los esperaremos - aceptó Carlisle con otra reverencia.

Pero, de pronto, alguien totalmente inesperado salió corriendo de entre los árboles, haciendo que todos nos girásemos para mirar, algo sobresaltados.

- ¡Ryam! - gritó Helen, sollozando.

Al interpelado casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas y se quedó completamente inmóvil, de la impresión. No fue el único, todos los presentes, incluida Nessie, necesitamos parpadear varias veces para aclararnos la vista.

Helen llegó a Ryam y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo. Ella apretó su abrazo mientras lloraba en su cuello, y entonces fue cuando él reaccionó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¡Helen! - exclamó Nessie.

Me agaché, echándome en el suelo, y ella se bajó de mi lomo con un grácil salto para acercarse a su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó él cuando la separó un poco, cogiéndola por los brazos, con una mezcolanza de alegría, incredulidad y disgusto a la vez, aunque al final ganó esto último.  
- Estaba muy preocupada por ti - le contestó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

Nessie llegó junto a ellos y las dos amigas se abrazaron. Yo me coloqué a su lado en un plis.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir? - la reprendió mi chica con un cuchicheo - . ¿Y cómo has llegado?  
- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - protestó la momia canosa, frunciendo su tupido entrecejo blanco - . ¡¿Qué hace una humana aquí?!

Menuda movida, murmuró Jared.

No, menudos idiotas, le corregí para regañarles. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que los seguía?

Era evidente que había sido así, y lo había hecho en su forma de gigante, ya que sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

El viento venía hacia nosotros, no podíamos olerla, declaró Leah.

Y, para ser un gigante, es muy sigilosa, siguió Cheran, antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca.

Su eficacia me abruma, dije con sarcasmo, imitando ese habla tan pija de los chupasangres que nos rodeaban.

- Esto es un gran contratiempo, sin duda - secundó Aro, malhumorado.

Mi chica amarró la mano de Helen.

- No es una humana cualquiera, es otro gigante - reveló Nessie, en un intento de que esos vejestorios le diesen una oportunidad.  
- ¿Otro gigante? - inquirió, observando la ropa de Helen.

Entonces, su asqueroso semblante semitransparente cambió al darse cuenta de que su vestimenta rota le daba la razón a Nessie.

- Podría ayudar a Ryam en su tarea - propuso mi chica.  
- ¿Ayudarle en qué? - preguntó Cayo, mosqueado.  
- A reconducir a esos gigantes - intervino Ryam - . Con ella, mi tarea me resultaría mucho más fácil.

Menos mal que ya veía el quid de la cuestión y se daba cuenta de que esto podía salvarles la vida.

- No sabemos de cuántos gigantes disponen Vladimir y Stefan - habló Doc, ayudando a Ryam - , pero sería mucho más sencillo manejarlos a todos con dos líderes, en vez de uno.

El Vulturis canoso miró a un lado, resoplando, pero Aro se quedó pensativo durante un rato que se nos hizo eterno a todos.

Vamos, vamos, pensó Quil, como si así el Vulturis fuera a decidir más deprisa.

- ¿Tú estás dispuesta a unirte a esta alianza? - le preguntó Aro a Helen.

Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra alianza, me rechinaban los dientes. No fui el único, ese era el sentimiento general de la manada.

Ésta miró a Nessie y a Ryam, que asintieron para que diera su brazo a torcer.

- Sí - afirmó tímidamente.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó Aro por fin - . Puede venir con nosotros.

La momia canosa giró su semblante decrépito para mirarlo con total disconformidad, pero sólo se limitó a fruncir más el ceño y los labios.

- Te lo agradecemos, Aro - y Carlisle volvió a hacerle una especie de reverencia con la cabeza.  
- Estaremos aquí al alba - repitió ese viejo chiflado, con una cara que fingía una benevolencia de la que, en mi opinión, no gozaba nada.

Aro, acompañado de su guardaespaldas particular, se dio la vuelta y flotó hasta su retaguardia, junto con los otros dos fósiles, y comenzaron a irse.

Ese tarado se fiaba de nosotros, claro, sabía que nos tenía bien agarrados con todo este asunto de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper. Lo necesitábamos para saber dónde se encontraban.

En cuanto los perdimos de vista, todos nos relajamos.

¡Uf! Menos mal, suspiró Shubael. Ya creía que íbamos a tener que dormir junto a esas sanguijuelas.

Voy a transformarme para hacer más compañía a Nessie y a los Cullen, anuncié. El que quiera, puede hacer lo mismo, aunque tendremos que estar alerta, por si acaso.

Sí, yo voy a transformarme también, se unió Embry.

Y yo, ya puestos, coincidió Quil.

Mi cabeza se llenó de asentimientos y de voces que se apuntaban y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos nos escondimos, adoptando nuestra forma humana.

Salí de mi escondite con mis dos piernas y me puse junto a Nessie, que me recibió con un beso en los labios que a mí me hubiera gustado que durase más. Luego, nos cogimos de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos con ansia.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí? - le regañó Ryam a Helen. Estaba realmente enfadado - . Ahora te has puesto en peligro.  
- No sabía nada de ti y estaba preocupada - respondió ella, también cabreada.  
- Sabes que sé cuidarme, no tenías de qué preocuparte - rebatió él - . Tenía la situación controlada.  
- Sí, claro - dudé, observándolo de arriba a abajo con escepticismo total - . Por eso sabías cuántas piedras había en el muro de la celda.

Ryam me dedicó una mirada asesina, pero me importó un comino.

- Por eso te atraparon los Vulturis - contestó ella con sarcasmo.  
- Repito que ahora - matizó, echándome un vistazo fugaz - tenía la situación bajo control. Hasta que llegaste tú - le echó en cara.  
- Bueno, amigo, que se te bajen los humos - intervino Emmett, que estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando toda la discusión como el que ve un debate en la tele - . Si no fuera por Jake, ya estarías muerto.

A Ryam le rechinaron los dientes, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca.

- Si no te fueras por ahí tú solo, los Vulturis no te hubieran atrapado - lo criticó Helen.  
- Si tú no hubieras venido, no te verías implicada en todo esto - replicó él.  
- Bueno, ok ya - protesté para detener esa absurda disputa - . Ahora ella ya está aquí, así que todo eso no importa.  
- ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - le preguntó Nessie a su amiga.  
- Me enteré de que Ryam estaba en Volterra y de que los lobos iban a venir - nos desveló. Ryam la miró y resopló - . Me enteré del vuelo que iban a tomar y, con mis ahorros, me compré un boleto. Después, los seguí hasta aquí.  
- ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que Ryam estaba en Volterra y de que mis lobos iban a venir hasta aquí? - quise saber, intrigado.  
- Mercedes me lo dijo - y se encogió de hombros.

Todos nos giramos para lanzarle una mirada acusadora a Embry, que se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Chismoso - le reprendió Quil, dándole un codazo.  
- ¿Qué quieren? No puedo evitarlo - se excusó él.  
- Bueno, ¿y los demás no la vieron en el avión? - inquirí, echándoles la bronca con la mirada a todos.  
- Me senté lejos de ellos - confesó Helen, frunciendo los labios con cierto remordimiento.  
- Allí olía a humanos por todas partes - alegó Leah, sin dejar que yo formulase otra pregunta.

Emmett rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, alzando su cara hacia arriba para que las risotadas se esparcieran mejor por el aire.

- ¡Vaya manada! - exclamó acto seguido, sin dejar de reírse - . ¡Se ha colado bien!

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Con esto Emmett tendría para una buena temporada.

- Quisiera ver si ustedes lo hubiesen hecho mejor - dijo Paul.  
- Por supuesto, a nosotros no se nos hubieran escapado esos detalles - presumió Rosalie, alzando la barbilla mientras sonreía con esa petulancia suya.  
- Si, claro - cuestionó él.

Carraspeé para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si encendemos una hoguera o algo? - propuse.

La noche ya se cernía sobre nosotros.

- Sí, buena idea - apoyó Seth, que, como siempre, era el primero en hacerlo.  
- Pues, vamos, vayan recogiendo ramas y eso - les mandé.  
- Tendrás problemas - rió Nessie.

Los demás se rieron, pero comenzaron a obedecer mi orden.

- No te lo imaginas, Ness - se quejó Nathan.  
- Sí, menos mal que no le gustaba mandar - siguió Cheran.  
- No lo entienden - rebatí, sonriendo con picardía - . Yo me tengo que quedar para proteger a Nessie.  
- ¿Protegerme? - volvió a reír - . Creo que estoy muy bien rodeada - y señaló a su familia con la mano.  
- Si, nena, pero por si acaso - reiteré con otra sonrisa, dándole un beso corto en los labios.  
- Lo dicho, que tienes una cara que te la pisas - rió Nathan mientras ya echaba a andar con el resto del grupo para recoger ramas.  
- Por algo es el jefe, amigo - le dijo Jared, que caminaba junto a él.  
- Vamos, sin rechistar - les azuzó Sam, dándoles un pequeño empujón a los dos.

No tardamos nada en hacer una fogata, estábamos más que acostumbrados a hacerlas. Todos nos sentamos alrededor, formando una especie de corrillo extraño donde la variedad de especies era más que evidente. No hacía nada de frío, pues era verano, pero Nessie se acurrucó a mi lado, bajo mi brazo protector, rodeándome con los suyos para que su mejilla se posase mejor en lo alto de mi pecho. Podía sentir la envidia sana que emanaban todas las cabezas quileute imprimadas que me rodeaban. Me sentí un poco culpable por poder disfrutar de mi chica en estos momentos; sabía que ellos se mordían las uñas, de lo que echaban de menos a las suyas, pero no pude evitarlo, Nessie me atraía demasiado como para negarme a tal privilegio.

Rephael, Michael y Nathan insistieron en cazar algo para cenar, así que se transformaron para tal fin, y los Cullen aprovecharon para escaparse un rato y saciar su sed, pero tanto unos como otros no tardaron en volver.

Doc, Esme, Em y Rose se sentaron de nuevo alrededor de la hoguera y mis tres lobos dejaron las presas en el suelo. El idiota de Michael trotó alrededor de la fogata y soltó un aullido al viento para presumir de su gran caza. Entonces, de pronto, otro lobo, aunque normal, contestó a varios kilómetros.

- Vaya, qué curioso - se sorprendió Esme, mostrando sus hoyuelos al sonreír.

Cómo no. El vacilón de Michael tuvo que repetir su hazaña, así que se detuvo y volvió a aullar. Otro de los lobos normales no tardó en responder a su saludo.

- Qué genial - rió Nessie.  
- ¿Eso te parece genial? - me burlé, bajando la cara para mirarla.

Ella alzó su rostro para hacer lo mismo y Michael gañó en protesta.

- Sí, es genial - me contestó, pellizcándome la mejilla.  
- Espera a ver esto, nena, ya verás lo que es genial - afirmé, separándola de mí con delicadeza.

Michael ya estaba protestando con otro gruñido cuando me levanté y corrí hacia los árboles para cambiar de fase. Regresé a cuatro patas y me planté delante de todos.

Te lo tienes merecido, Michael, se burló Rephael, soltando una risita lobuna.

Sí, si, aceptó éste a regañadientes.

- ¿Vas a cantarnos una ópera? - se mofó Emmett.  
- Ya verás lo que puede hacer - presumió Seth, sonriendo con orgullo.

Miré a Nessie con una sonrisa lupina, esto es, sacando la lengua fuera mientras jadeaba, y ella me recompensó con una risilla. Verla reír era todo un regalo, y eso es lo que quería. Cuanto más se distrajese, menos sufriría por todo esto de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper. Sí, ok, ya sé que nada iba a hacer que ella se olvidase de eso, pero por lo menos la ayudaba a pasar mejor el mal trago.

Metí mi lengua dentro y me puse serio. Hinché los bronquios del todo y solté el aire poco a poco, haciendo vibrar mis cuerdas vocales en un aullido potente y largo, a la vez que alzaba mi cabeza para que ese sonido se propagase mejor. El aullido se extendió por el bosque, reclamando mi total supremacía, dejando un mensaje alto y claro. Michael, Nathan y Rephael no pudieron evitar que sus patas se doblegasen para echarse en el suelo, con las colas hacia dentro y las orejas gachas, en señal de respeto y sumisión, aunque el resto de mis hermanos, que estaban en su forma humana, también lo sintieron, si bien ya estaban sentados. Y, entonces, vino lo que le quise enseñar a Nessie.

Los diferentes aullidos venían de todas partes, desde las montañas que quedaban al oeste, como desde los frondosos bosques que teníamos al este. Norte, sur, este y oeste. Las numerosas manadas de lobos comunes que habitaban todos aquellos kilómetros que nos circuncidaban respondieron a mi mensaje con aullidos largos que sonaban a la vez, para mostrarme sus respetos y aceptar mi mensaje, cubriendo ese cielo estrellado del bosque con un invisible manto místico y abrumador. Lo era incluso para mí.

Cuando terminé de aullar, ellos también lo hicieron. Bajé la cabeza y miré a mi público.

Ugh.

Ese silencio que quedó acto seguido, lleno de sobrecogimiento, y esas miradas asombradas y claramente maravilladas, hicieron que me arrepintiese enseguida de haber hecho el numerito. Yo sólo lo había hecho para animar a Nessie, pero esto…

- Es… impresionante - exhaló Doc, todavía con esa mirada instalada en sus ojos dorados.  
- Guau - murmuró Emmett.

Genial. Quién me mandaría a mí…

Nessie me observaba completamente engatusada, aún tenía la boca abierta. En fin, no podía negar que el verla tan orgullosa de mí, me hacía sentir muy halagado, pero que todos me mirasen igual…

Gañí a modo de suspiro y me fui de todas las vistas para adoptar mi forma humana enseguida. Si no me tenían delante como lobo, ya no me mirarían igual.

Salí de mi escondite a dos piernas y me senté junto a mi chica de nuevo, haciendo como que no había pasado nada.

- Bueno, qué, ¿preparamos esto para cenar? - sugerí, estirándome para coger una de las presas.  
- Jake, es increíble - exclamó Nessie, abrazándome con efusividad - . Tenías razón, esto sí que es genial - rió.

La garganta de Michael volvió a emitir un gañido mientras se ponía de pie junto con los otros dos lobos, para cambiar de fase.

- ¿Lo ves? - sonreí; no pude evitar presumir otra vez.  
- Sí - y pegó su rostro al mío con una rapidez que me tomó completamente desprevenido, para besarme con entusiasmo.

Fue irremediable. Mi boca le correspondió ipso facto.

- Bueno, bueno, cortense un poco, que a algunos nos da demasiada envidia - bromeó Jared, tirándonos una ramita.

Nos despegamos para esquivarla y todos nos reímos.

En cuanto Nathan, Michael y Rephael llegaron como humanos, comenzamos a preparar la carne y la fogata se llenó de charlas, cuyo fondo no podía dejar de ser esa batalla, aunque también había tiempo para otros temas.

- Oye, Embry, ¿qué tal está Mercedes? - interrogó Nessie, seguramente para cambiar a un tema más relajado.  
- Ah, muy bien. ¿Sabías que Teresa y Ezequiel se han comprado una casa a las afueras de Forks? - le anunció él, todo contento.  
- No, no lo sabía - sonrió Nessie, mirándome con una pregunta en los ojos.  
- Me acabo de enterar - le respondí, alzando las dos manos para defender mi inocencia.  
- Sí, bueno, es que Mercedes me lo confirmó ayer mismo, por eso no me dio tiempo a contártelo - me dijo él a mí.  
- ¿Entonces Teresa y Ezequiel están… liados? - cotilleó Emmett, juntando los dos dedos índices varias veces.  
- Eso creo - declaró Embry, sonriendo.  
- Sabía que eso iba a pasar - manifestó Ryam con una mueca a modo de sonrisa.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - quiso saber Nessie.  
- Porque Ezequiel le echó el ojo en cuanto la vio.

Todos nos reímos de nuevo y la hoguera se convirtió en todo un corrillo de cotilleos y comentarios, haciendo que la noche se tornase más agradable. Casi llegamos a olvidar por qué estábamos allí. Casi, porque eso solamente duró un momento y la nocturnidad es demasiado larga; da para pensar en muchas cosas, sobretodo a la hora de intentar coger el sueño. Además, el alba se iba acercando cada vez más, trayendo toda esa tensión consigo.

Enseguida vislumbramos a las tres momias y su guardia en ese horizonte arbolado y lleno de neblina. Tal cual se habían ido anoche, así llegaron. Flotando sobre la bruma como si de todo un ejército del mal se tratase.

Los espectros se detuvieron a cierta distancia, excepto ese chiflado de Aro, que se acercó a nosotros, otra vez acompañado de su escudo, Renata. Le echó un vistazo a Ryam y Helen, que se habían transformado para la ocasión - ya me había sorprendido al verle a él cuando se había transformado en la celda, pero ella se llevaba la delantera, de veras. Ver a una mujer tan grande y musculosa me impactó, en serio, parecía una culturista, pero a lo bestia - , y llevó esas repugnantes pupilas vidriosas a nosotros de nuevo.

- Buenos días - nos saludó.

Ja, como si estos lo fueran. Lo decía como si nos marchásemos de excursión.

- Esperemos que así sean - le respondió Carlisle.  
- Esperemos, amigo mío - coincidió, asintiendo con esa cabeza poblada de ese cabello negro que seguía cubierta por la escafandra de Varick - . En fin, no perdamos más tiempo. La batalla nos espera - se estaba dando la vuelta para volver con su guardia cuando, de pronto, se detuvo y se giró hacia mí - . Por cierto, una serenata preciosa y abrumadora la de anoche - y me mostró una de sus asquerosas sonrisas.

Vete al infierno, le contesté.

Él sólo escuchó el gañido y, por supuesto, lo malinterpretó. Se dio la vuelta, creyendo que yo se lo había agradecido y, por fin, regresó con su séquito de chupasangres.

Qué pena que no pudiera escuchar lo que le dijiste de verdad, lamentó Leah con acidez, mientras ya echábamos a andar.

De pena nada, ya se lo diría a la cara en otra ocasión.

Una vez más, Nessie iba sobre mi lomo. Todavía no se había transformado, ya que cuantas más energías guardase, mejor. Carlisle había venido con una mochila refrigerada llena de bolsas de sangre que ahora llevaba ella en su espalda, pero era mejor posponer la transformación todo lo posible.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos galopando a toda prisa por esos bosques mediterráneos. Las manos y las piernas de Nessie estaban muy tensas, señal de que ella se encontraba así.

Los robles, pinos y encinas pasaban a nuestro lado vertiginosamente, tanto, que solamente se distinguían unos borrones marrones y verdes que zumbaban con precipitación en nuestros oídos. De pronto, se divisó un claro entre toda esa vegetación, un agujero entre la maleza que era pequeño al principio, pero que con nuestro raudo avance, se iba haciendo más y más grande. El hedor a chupasangres se multiplicó por dos y apretamos el paso de nuestras patas y piernas.

Hasta que ese hueco en los árboles se hizo presente del todo, entonces los Vulturis y su guardia ralentizaron su marcha al máximo, haciéndonos pegar un frenazo a todos los lobos y a la pareja de gigantes - los Cullen ya parecían conocer bien toda esta parafernalia y no los atrapo desprevenidos - , y su carrera se transformó en una marcha casi fúnebre, lenta y cadenciosa.

Lo único que faltaba en este cuadro eran los tambores de guerra, hay que ver.

Nuestros nervios aumentaron hasta ese techo que marcaba el tope que no debían sobrepasar, y, por fin, salimos por el hueco que dejaban esos árboles.

Rayos, ¿qué demonios es esto?, exhaló Leah, sin poder creerse lo que nuestros perplejos ojos estaban viendo.

Pude escuchar cómo Rosalie rechinaba los dientes y cómo Esme exhalaba con temor, aunque ellas solamente veían la mitad. El panorama no podía ser más terrorífico y dantesco, sobretodo para mi manada y para mí, que nos detuvimos, de la impresión.

Ante nosotros, se abrió una verde y kilométrica pradera que estaba tomada casi al completo por un ejército de vampiros, todos con esa segunda piel de color malva, ese aura, que relumbraba maldad por todas partes. Éstos se extendían en una formación rectangular que me recordaba mucho a esas de las películas de romanos. Pero eso no era todo. Otro numeroso batallón de gigantes de piel grisácea, sin olor alguno y unos ojos blancos, carentes de iris y pupilas, se repartía en la parte delantera de la formación. Y ahora venía lo dantesco.

Nadie más que nosotros podía verlo, pero ellos no destilaban aura alguna, no tenían segunda piel, sino que de cada gigante salían unas presencias humanas, formas sobrenaturales, como fantasmas, que se aferraban al cuello con lo que parecían ser sus manos mientras las piernas y los pies eran arrastrados en un vuelo hacia arriba. Sus etéreos y semitransparentes rostros estaban desfigurados por un perpetuo sufrimiento, por una larga y profunda angustia, casi podía escuchar sus dolorosos lamentos y quejidos.

Supe lo que era en cuanto mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo, incluida mi estupefacta sesera, se calmaron un poco.

Esos fantasmas eran las almas de los gigantes, ésos que habían sido humanos una vez. Y esos espíritus se negaban a abandonar sus cuerpos, querían regresar a ellos desesperadamente, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para que el más allá no los arrastrase.

Por eso Edward no podía ver nada en la mente de esos gigantes, eran muertos vivientes, sus almas estaban fuera de su cuerpo.

En cuanto todo esto se discernió en mi cerebro, toda mi manada lo vio también.

Se me erizó toda la pelambrera de mis hombros y Nessie lo notó, claro, aunque no dijo nada. Quizá pensaba que se debía sólo a lo que ellos veían. Rayos. Pero ella se transformaría en breves y vería la dantesca realidad que se escondía tras esos gigantes, cosa que no me gustaba nada. No quería que ella viese esto.

De pronto, esos rostros fantasmales se giraron hacia mí y comenzaron a chillarme con un grito ahogado y silencioso, para implorarme y suplicarme algo que no podía oír, aunque no soltaron a su correspondiente gigante.

Pude echar a andar cuando Nessie se aferró a mi pelaje con más fuerza y me despertó de esta pesadilla viviente.

- ¡Mis padres y mis tíos están ahí! - exclamó de repente, con un nudo en la garganta, señalando con el dedo.

Nuestros ojos enseguida se fueron a donde indicaba mi mujer y los vimos.

Me había quedado tan en shock, que no me había fijado en los cuatro brillos dorados que se mezclaban en ese rectángulo de color malva. Justo delante de toda esa formación, se encontraban Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper, sin embargo, no estaban juntos. Alice y Jasper se encontraban en los extremos de la primera fila, y Bella y Edward más al centro, pero separados. Los cuatro se distribuían a lo largo de la fila inicial de la formación. Pero, como no, había algo más. Sus rostros no mostraban emoción alguna, miraban al infinito, sin una arruga que delatase que esos semblantes de mármol se pudieran mover, sin un solo tic. Si no llega a ser porque sus almas doradas refulgían dentro de sus cuerpos, juraría que eran estatuas. Era como si estuviesen hipnotizados.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos.

Esta vez no fue sólo Rosalie la que hizo rechinar sus muelas, también nos unimos Emmett, Nessie y yo. Mi chica encerró mi pelo con más fuerza, llegando incluso a tirar un poco de mi piel, pero ni lo noté. Estaba demasiado cabreado como para notar nada más que no fuera mi furia.

No tardamos nada en ver a los culpables de todo este alboroto. Junto a Bella y Edward, en el centro de la fila, Vladimir y Stefan, esperaban nuestra llegada.

Y nosotros no los hicimos esperar.


	65. Está más que cantado lo que va a pasar a

ESTÁ MÁS QUE CANTADO LO QUE VA A PASAR AQUÍ :

La cara de los rumanos lo decía todo. No se esperaban nuestra aparición en escena. Se miraron el uno al otro, volvieron la vista hacia nuestro bando con un rechinamiento de dientes, y Stefan lanzó un escupitajo al suelo, mostrándonos su opinión.

Ok, los Vulturis no eran las hermanitas de la caridad, precisamente, ¿pero a qué venían esas quejas y ese desprecio? Ellos habían secuestrado a Renée para chantajear a Bella y a los otros, y, encima, los habían hipnotizado con algún tipo de truco. Para mí no se diferenciaban mucho de las otras momias.

Eso hizo que me fijase más en Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper y que me preguntase cómo harían esos rumanos para hipnotizarlos, porque no parecía un conjuro. Cuando Nessie había estado hechizada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto con aquella telaraña, en cambio, ellos no tenían nada que los oprimiese o envolviese, no había nada que me indicase que estaban bajo la influencia de un hechizo.

Lo que sí había era un ambiente muy raro. No sé lo que era, pero algo realmente maligno flotaba en el aire, podía sentirlo, mi instinto de Gran Lobo me lo decía, y me ponía los pelos de punta. Bueno, ok, lo de los gigantes no se quedaba atrás, pero, por increíble que pareciese, esto lo superaba, era algo espeluznante. Esa maldad procedía del centro de la formación. No podía verla, pero sí que sentía cómo emanaba del núcleo de ese rectángulo de chupasangres y se extendía por todas partes.

Agucé la vista y traté de adivinar quién era el culpable de ese sentimiento escalofriante, pero todas las sanguijuelas eran más o menos iguales, y, encima, también vestían esas capas que parecían estar muy de moda entre los chupasangres, sólo que, en vez de usar una escala de grises que se iban oscureciendo hasta el negro absoluto, estas nacían de un color malva claro y también se iban volviendo más oscuras, hasta que llegaban al negro de Vladimir y Stefan. Sí, no podía ver quién producía ese ambiente maléfico, esas capuchas me impedían verles los asquerosos semblantes a todos, pero sí que veía sus almas. Todas eran tan malvas como sus ropajes, sin embargo, justo en el centro de la formación, ese malva era más intenso y oscuro. Mi instinto no me engañaba. Esa maldad provenía de ahí.

Mi vista regresó a los Cullen del otro bando. Bella extendía su impresionante escudo por delante de la primera fila de la formación, esa fina y elástica capa de acero líquido que chispeaba en el núcleo. Maldita sea. Esos malnacidos estaban bajo su total protección. Pero a Edward también lo tenían trabajando. De su cabeza salían sus ondas de color plateado, casi transparente, que me recordaban a las de las antenas parabólicas. Esas ondas eran emitidas a una velocidad muy rápida, y se dispersaban por todas partes, llegando a alcanzar varios kilómetros a la redonda. Era bastante increíble, la verdad, tenía que reconocérselo. Así que Edward podía escanear todas las mentes que lo rodeaban, hasta las de todos esos vampiros que tenía a su alrededor. Y nosotros no éramos una excepción. Seguramente ya podía ver cada uno de nuestros pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato.

De momento tenía que cumplir con mi parte del trato, así que extendí mi círculo brillante de modo que nos cubriera a todos, incluidos esos viejos decrépitos y su guardia, para mi desgracia, y las ondas que se dirigían a nosotros se deshicieron tan sólo al roce con mi barrera. Ahora Edward no podía leernos la mente.

Mi barrera no hacía falta con Alice, ya que, aunque quisieran, ella no podría ver nada del futuro, con nosotros por el medio. Quizá por eso Alice no estaba usando su don, era una pérdida de tiempo. Jasper también estaba reservado, puede que lo dejasen por si las cosas se ponían más feas.

Los fósiles y sus matones caminaban con ese paso cadencioso y desesperante. Sí, lo era. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a otra clase de ataques, y esto de dar un pasito y pararse, otro pasito y pararse, otro pasito y pararse, nos ponía del hígado. Paul estaba apunto de estallar, y Sam calmaba sus ánimos y los del resto. Todos esos chupasangres seguían el mismo ritmo, avanzando a la vez, con una marcha sobria y aburrida. Sus pies parecía que flotasen, no hacían el más mínimo ruido al contacto con la verde hierba, y todas esas capas que vestían, juntas formaban un manto que, a vista de pájaro, se extendía sobre la pradera como si de una ligera y vaporosa tela se tratase. Podía imaginármela ondeando sobre el prado, deslizándose, avanzando lentamente con el único impulso de un suave soplido.

Pero poco a poco íbamos acercándonos, sin embargo, al hacerlo más, todos pudimos ver algo que nos dejó helados, hasta los propios Vulturis abrieron sus gelatinosos globos oculares como platos. Eran los ojos de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper. No podía creerlo, tenían el iris de color escarlata.

¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! ¡¿Acaso los habían obligado a tomar sangre humana?!

¡¿Qué les han hecho?!, mascullé con cólera, pataleando con mis patas delanteras con nerviosismo.

- ¡No! - lloró Nessie, al verlo.

Rayos, odiaba verla así.

- Dios mío… - murmuró Esme con un sollozo, llevándose las manos a la boca.  
- ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó Emmett, que ya se lanzaba por Vladimir y Stefan, aunque Rosalie lo contuvo, tirándolo del brazo hacia atrás.

Toda mi manada se sobresaltó y nuestra agitación se hizo más que evidente. Los gañidos y gimoteos surcaron esa brisa que corría en dirección a la formación de los rumanos, llamando la atención de éstos, pero también de la guardia Vulturis.

La imagen de Bella siendo obligada a chuparle la sangre a un inofensivo humano hizo que la mía propia hirviese, porque ella jamás lo haría, jamás. Tenían que haberlos obligado con la influencia de esa especie de hipnosis o lo que fuera.

- ¡Nooo! ¡¿Qué les han hecho?! - chilló Nessie, llorando desesperada.

Podía sentir los fuertes tirones en mi pelaje.

¡Malditos! ¡Malditos chupasangres!, grité, dedicándoles un potente rugido.

Mis lobos se agitaron más, preparándose por si yo daba una orden, para obedecerla ciegamente.

- Calma - habló Carlisle, interponiéndome su brazo para intentar que me tranquilizara.

Lo observé durante un instante. Aunque era tenso y se notaba su preocupación, su rostro permanecía tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía guardar la compostura de esa forma?

- ¡Mamá, papá, soy yo! ¡Alice, Jasper! - volvió a gritar Nessie.

Entonces, escuché su llanto rabioso, y eso no lo soportaba. Podía aguantar cualquier cosa que me hicieran a mí, pero sólo verla llorar a ella era toda una tortura, porque no podía soportar verla sufrir. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que ella no siguiera llorando, y eso empezaba por relajarme yo. Si ella me veía nervioso y furioso, se lo contagiaría, en cambio, si me veía tranquilo, ella estaría tranquila. Nuestra compenetración y sincronización lo eran en todos los ámbitos.

Rechiné los dientes, tragué un montón de saliva e intenté relajarme, aunque me resultaba muy, muy difícil.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso…?, escuché de repente en mi sesera.

Rayos. Nessie ya se había transformado. Y acababa de ver justo lo que yo no quería que viese. La dantesca imagen de los gigantes. La rabia y la ira que la había llevado a transformarse, ahora se había reducido un poco y había pasado a la perplejidad, horror y asombro absolutos mezclado con un sentimiento de temor, susto, pena…

Tranquila, cielo, intenté calmarle. Procura no fijarte en eso, ¿ok? Concéntrate sobretodo en no separarte de mí.

Sí, aceptó con un hilo de voz, todavía seguían notándose todos esos sentimientos.

Lo que dije. Si me veía tranquilo a mí, ella estaba más calmada, también.

Ok, no quería que ella viese esa imagen, pero tenía que reconocer que el que se hubiese transformado me tranquilizaba mucho, porque ahora estaría bajo mi continua protección. Yo podía extender mi círculo brillante todo lo que quisiera en un momento dado, y con eso podía proteger a quien me apeteciese, pero mi círculo también tenía autonomía propia, y cuando se trataba de mi manada, él solito se movía para protegerlos sin que yo tuviera que andar pendiente. Resultaba muy útil cuando estábamos peleando con los chupasangres nómadas que venían a La Push, ya que yo podía ir a mi bola sin tener que preocuparme de que una de esas sanguijuelas tuviera un don y pudiese freír a uno de mis hermanos. Mi círculo se extendía a su aire y solucionaba el problema. Esto solamente pasaba con mis lobos, pero ahora Nessie era parte de la manada, así que ella también estaría protegida.

Después de esa caminata aburrida y lenta, las momias y su guardia se detuvieron al unísono. No hizo falta orden ni gesto alguno, todos se pararon a la vez. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, y los Cullen de nuestro bando, Ryam, Helen y los metamorfos no dimos un paso más.

Nessie pasó la pierna por encima de mi cabeza y pegó un ágil salto para bajarse.

No te separes de mí, le repetí.

Asintió y su mano se aferró a la pelambrera de mi costado.

Ese desagradable semblante de Aro se mostraba serio y sobrio, pero no había matiz de preocupación en él, más bien destilaba una inquietante tranquilidad por todos los costados. Cayo ya era otro cantar. Su ceño de pelos blancos estaba bien incrustado en esos repugnantes ojos de rata, y su cara confesaba las molestias que esto le ocasionaba. Como siempre, el adormilado sólo estaba de cuerpo presente, y parecía que todo esto le daba exactamente igual.

Todos nos quedamos a varios metros de Vladimir y Stefan y se hizo un silencio sepulcral que se rompió al cabo de un eterno rato.

- Veo que no han perdido el tiempo y que han corrido para esconderse bajo las faldas del Gran Lobo - habló Stefan, con un aire muy crítico y censurador.  
- Lo que no nos imaginábamos es que él iba a comer de tu mano - soltó Vladimir, dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

Maldito imbécil.

¡Yo no como de la mano de nadie!, protesté, dedicándole un rugido.

Aro levantó su mano para que me calmase. Y eso me ofendió en el alma, porque daba a entender que lo que ese cretino decía era verdad. Loco farsante. Así que me incliné y proferí un rugido mucho mayor, pero éste dedicado a ese viejo decrépito, que se giró para mirarme, sorprendido, mientras sus matones se ponían en guardia.

Estúpido, ¿qué se creía?

Muy bien, Jake, aclamó Seth.

¿Pero qué se cree ese imbécil?, criticó Leah, muy ofendida.

- El Gran Lobo no sirve a nadie - declaró Emmett en voz alta, también enfadado - . Si estamos aquí es por obligación, no por gusto.

Eso, eso, déjaselo bien claro, Em, alabó Shubael.

Sí, a ver qué se cree ese idiota de Aro, condenó Isaac.

¡Esto es indignante!, se quejó Brady.

¡Esto es una tonteria!, matizó Paul. ¡Yo digo que nos lancemos por ellos de una maldita vez!

El resto de mi manada también se agitó y mi mente se llenó de más protestas con ofensa personal.

¡Bueno, ok ya!, bufé; y todos se callaron. De momento seguiremos la farsa. Tenemos que rescatar a Bells y al resto, ¿recuerdan?

Nadie dijo nada.

- Paz - nos pidió Aro a mí y a Emmett. Le hizo una pequeña señal a su guardia, la cual volvió a sus puestos de antes, y acto seguido se giró hacia Vladimir y Stefan - . Ustedes también se han armado bien - dijo, señalando con la mano a Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper, y a todos esos gigantes que tenían a la espalda.  
- Hemos esperado muchos siglos para esto - le contestó Stefan, rechinando los dientes - . No íbamos a venir con las manos vacías.  
- Nuestra enemistad ha vagado durante todos estos siglos, ciertamente - asintió Aro - . No obstante, y dada mi indulgencia, les daremos una oportunidad de redención, siempre y cuando juren someterse a las leyes tan necesarias que imperan en nuestro mundo.  
- No me hagas reír - respondió Vladimir, mostrando una media sonrisa agarrotada, muestra de que hacía mucho tiempo que esos tendones de su cara no se movían - . No hemos venido hasta aquí para rendirnos pleitesía.  
- Bien, como quieran - aceptó Aro.

El Vulturis tarado y uno de los rumanos alzaron las manos a la vez para preparar sus ataques.

Todos mis lobos y yo nos agazapamos un poco, mostrando nuestras dentaduras mientras gruñíamos. Nuestra postura contagió a Ryam y a Helen, que no tenían ni idea de luchar, solamente cuatro cosas que les habíamos enseñado anoche. Ellos también se inclinaron hacia delante, cogidos de la mano. Teníamos que estar extremadamente atentos. Ninguno de los Cullen del otro bando podía resultar herido.

Jake, ten cuidado…, murmuró Nessie, asustada, aferrándose a mi pelaje con más fuerza.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Tú no te despegues de mí, repetí por enésima vez.

Pero, entonces, Carlisle me interpuso su brazo una vez más.

Lo miré extrañado y él hizo unas negaciones con la cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Todavía no?

De repente, ese fósil de Aro y Vladimir bajaron las manos a la vez y sólo dos vampiros saltaron a escena.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Sólo dos chupasangres?

Ambos retiraron sus capuchas hacia atrás. El grandullón de Felix, que sonreía con arrogancia, y la otra sanguijuela, que no era mucho más pequeña, comenzaron a fintar, caminando en círculos.

¿Qué rayos es esto?, se quejó Paul.

Bueno, míralo como si estuviésemos viendo un combate de Pressing Catch en directo, sólo que a lo bestia, dijo Nathan.

No he venido hasta aquí para ver cómo se matan los unos a los otros, gruñó mi cuñado. Ya que estoy aquí, quiero aniquilar a unos cuantos.

Tranquilo, no creo que todo sea así, declaró Sam.

Eso espero, resopló Paul. Esto es un aburrimiento.

¿Quieres callarte, ya, pelmazo?, lo regañé.

Idiota. Hablaba como si esto fuese una de esas luchas contra los nómadas que teníamos todos los días en La Push.

No dije más, para no alertar a Nessie, pero esto no tenía nada que ver. Todavía podía sentir esa maldad emanando del núcleo de la formación del ejército de Vladimir y Stefan, y no me gustaba ni un poco.

Ese Felix inició su ataque con un salto, aunque el otro chupasangres no se quedó atrás. Ambos chocaron en el aire y ya se arrearon por todos los sitios.

Espero que esto no dure mucho, suspiró Cheran.

Ya te digo, siguió Rephael.

Dejen de quejarse y tomen nota, los reprendí. Nunca se sabe, igual tenemos que enfrentarnos a ese grandulón algún día de estos, así que memoricen bien todos sus movimientos. Ya que estamos aquí, tenemos que aprovechar.

Toda mi manada prestó atención a la lucha.

Los dos vampiros aterrizaron en el suelo, dándose a mamporrazo limpio. Felix le propinó una patada al otro que lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda se estampase en el terreno. Las almohadillas de nuestras patas pudieron sentir la vibración del suelo, aunque, antes de que terminaran, el otro chupasangres ya se había puesto de pie para volver a fintar con el grandulón.

Emmett observaba la pelea con fastidio, se notaba que le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Felix, aunque más bien me parecía que se moría por ocupar el sitio de la otra sanguijuela. Los Vulturis y los rumanos también atendían a la lucha con mucho interés.

El matón de Vladimir y Stefan consiguió engañar a Felix y, con un movimiento rapidísimo, serpenteó delante de sus narices y le arreó un puñetazo en toda la cara que a punto estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza.

Cayo rechinó los dientes.

¡Toma!, exclamó Quil.

Apuesto cinco dolares por el chupasangres de los rumanos, retó Embry.

Hecho, aceptó el primero.

¡Dejense de apuestas! ¡Este no es el momento!, gruñí.

Jake, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, me preguntó Nessie, muy preocupada. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para rescatar a mis padres y a mis tíos?

Felix se recuperó rápidamente y los dos vampiros volvieron a machacarse a golpes.

No lo sé, reconocí, apretando mis muelas con frustración. Primero tendríamos que ver en qué desemboca todo esto y cómo sucede todo después. No podemos planear nada sin saber qué va a pasar ni qué estrategia van a utilizar los Vulturis.

En cuanto empiece la batalla, no miraran para nosotros, afirmó Sam. Es más, lo más seguro es que cuando nos deshagamos de la mayoría de chupasangres, se lancen por nosotros para quitarnos del medio.

Los dedos de mi ángel aferraron mi pelambrera con tensión.

Sí, lo sé, suspiré con desagrado. Lo único que quieren es utilizarnos para que les limpiemos el camino. Cuando ya no les seamos útiles, nos atacarán.

Y a los Cullen también, añadió Quil. A todos los Cullen.

Llevan mucho tiempo detrás de ellos, no creo que desaprovechen esta oportunidad, siguió Embry.

Nessie iba a arrancarme el pelo.

Rayos, ¿quieren cortarse un poco?, los regañé.

No, estoy bien, no se corten por mi culpa, manifestó Nessie. Además, todo eso ya lo sé.

El otro chupasangres salió despedido de nuevo hacia atrás, del enorme porrazo que le arreó Felix, y su espalda volvió a hacer que la tierra temblase.

Escuchen, sé que esos viejos decrépitos y cobardes se cubrirán las espaldas, y los rumanos también, pero yo usaré mi poder espiritual todo lo que pueda, les dije. Y con los gigantes, lo mismo. No se preocupen, nos las arreglaremos como sea. Estamos acostumbrados, ¿no? Somos un equipo, estamos muy bien organizados y compenetrados. Podremos con todos ellos.

Después de soltar esa parrafada tipo entrenador de equipo de baloncesto, mis lobos me aclamaron con sus voces mentales.

El matón de Vladimir y Stefan no tardó nada en levantarse y embestir contra el grandulón.

También me preocupan Ryam y Helen, confesó Nessie. Ya sé que anoche les enseñaron varias cosas, pero no tienen práctica, y cuatro técnicas no son suficientes.

No te preocupes, nosotros les cubriremos las espaldas, la calmé.

Entonces, de pronto, se escuchó un alarido enorme. Felix le había arrancado los dos brazos a la vez a la otra sanguijuela, que se había caído de rodillas y se retorcía de dolor. El golpe mortal no se hizo esperar.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - chilló el otro chupasangres, despavorido.

Los rumanos cerraron sus puños a la vez.

Sin ningún tipo de compasión y con una sonrisa arrogante y despreciativa total, el gigantón le asestó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que hizo que saliese despedida como un meteorito. El miembro chocó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que bordeaban la pradera y lo quebró a la mitad, de lo fuerte que fue el impacto, a la vez que el cuerpo caía boca abajo sobre la alta hierba, inerte.

El grandulón sacó una caja de cerillas de algún bolsillo escondido en su capa, encendió un fósforo y lo arrojó sobre ese cuerpo de piedra, que estalló en una llamarada. La columna de humo púrpura enseguida se hizo visible.

- Bravo, Felix, una gran pelea - le alabó el chiflado de Aro.  
- Gracias, maestro - asintió él, ya colocándose junto a la formación.  
- Esto no quedará así - masculló Vladimir con furia.  
- Rindanse, y les perdonaremos la vida - reiteró Aro, ahora más serio - . Es la última vez que lo repetiremos. No habrá más oportunidades.  
- Pues entonces demos comienzo a esta guerra - exigió Stefan, tensando su cara aún más.  
- Ustedes la han comenzado y ustes la han querido - afirmó el viejo chiflado, haciendo como que se limpiaba las manos - . Que así sea.

Y las palabras se terminaron.

De una forma súbita, estrepitosa y vertiginosa, todos los gigantes y chupasangres se lanzaron los unos contra los otros; un centenar de espectros que se mezclaban entre sí como torpedos supersónicos de color gris y malva.

¡Maldita sea! Sí, incluidos Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper.


	66. ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Nessie, no vayas!

¡NO, MALDITA SEA! ¡NESSIE, NO VAYAS!

- ¡Noooo! - chilló Nessie en voz alta.

¡Vamos!, le apremié a mi manada, saltando el primero hacia la batalla campal que se había formado. ¡Tenemos que encargarnos de los Cullen! ¡Nessie, tú no te separes de mí!

Nessie me siguió incondicionalmente, bien arrimada a mi costado, y mis lobos obedecieron mi orden al unísono. Aunque nosotros no fuimos los únicos, claro. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y hasta la dulce Esme se lanzaron a la pelea, seguidos de unos perdidos Ryam y Helen.

Genial. Esos dos. Casi se me olvidan.

¡Michael, Nathan, cuiden de esos dos!, les ordené mientras ya me defendía de uno de los chupasangres que se había arrojado por mí. ¡Nessie, detrás de ti!, le avisé.

Por el rabillo de mi ansioso ojo vi cómo mi chica se daba la vuelta y le arreaba una patada al vampiro, con gran soltura, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Guau.

¿Por qué nosotros?, se quejó Nathan, aunque ya estaban acatando mi orden y ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos para merodear a su alrededor.

¡Porque sí!, gruñí.

Erigí una barrera con mi círculo de luz brillante, de modo que Nessie y yo nos quedamos dentro de esa burbuja protectora. Eso me hacía estar más tranquilo, ella estaría segura.

Mi chupasangre volvió a embestirme, pero no perdí demasiado tiempo con él, creé ese otro círculo atacante y lo extendí hacia él sin compasión. En cuanto la elipse lo tocó, éste se desintegró entre gritos de horror.

Si no fuera porque los Cullen estaban repartidos por todas partes, hubiera arrasado con todos esos vampiros en un plis. Con los gigantes no lo tenía tan claro. Mis atónitos ojos veían cómo eran desmembrados por algunos golpes de la lucha y sus enormes cuerpos se regeneraban al instante, volviendo a resurgir brazos, piernas e incluso cabezas, mientras sus almas en pena seguían aferrándose a ellos, gritando con un desgarrador dolor. No me lo podía creer.

Los Vulturis ni siquiera habían saltado al cuadrilátero. Asquerosas momias cobardes. Se quedaron en la retaguardia, observando toda la trifulca desde atrás con gran interés. Bueno, menos el adormilado, claro, que debía de estar roncando. Aro disponía de Renata para protegerlo personalmente, aunque justo delante de ellos, una fila de vampiros de su guardia se había quedado para hacer de muro. En cambio, Vladimir y Stefan luchaban enrabietados con todo quisqui que se les ponía por delante.

Seguía notando ese ambiente maléfico, esa extraña maldad, pero ahora no se encontraba en el centro. Bueno, en estos momentos no había centro, todo el mundo se había dispersado. Sin embargo, ahora emanaba de las sombras del bosque que nos lindaba.

¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí va Edward!, gritó Leah, que había visto cómo el mencionado se abalanzaba hacia Enguerrand, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que ella estaba luchando con uno de los chupasangres de Vladimir y Stefan.

Enguerrand rechinó los dientes con disconformidad. Parecía que eso de luchar contra los Cullen no le gustase, aunque se quedó clavado en el sitio, esperando el embuste de Edward con resignación.

Me pareció raro. Era como si el pelirrojo no estuviese muy de acuerdo con todo esto, sólo que él recibía unas órdenes que tenía que acatar.

Lo sabía. La guardia iba a pelear con quien fuera, incluidos todos nosotros. Las promesas de Aro habían caído en saco roto, cómo no.

- ¡No, papá! - voceó Nessie, haciendo el amago de ir hacia allí.

¡Ya voy yo!, afirmó Seth, arrojándose para interponerse entre ellos.

¡No, Bella!, exclamó Sam a la vez, corriendo hacia ésta para hacer lo mismo entre ella y otro de los vampiros de la guardia de los Vulturis.

Después de esa estúpida pelea de exhibición entre ese grandulón de Felix y el otro chupasangre, donde ambos bandos habían medido sus fuerzas con ese absurdo protocolo, la cosa se puso fea. Todo ocurría muy rápido, y estábamos rodeados de una locura, un torbellino de diferentes peleas que se desataban a nuestro alrededor a la velocidad de la luz.

Seth consiguió llegar a tiempo y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Por supuesto no lo derribó, solamente pasó por delante, rozándolo con una contundencia que hizo que se tambalease, pero eso sirvió para que la atención de Edward se desviara hacia él y pasase olímpicamente del pelirrojo.

¡Arg! Esto resultaba realmente incómodo, maldita sea, porque visto desde fuera parecía que estuviésemos protegiendo a esas asquerosas sanguijuelas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. A quien estábamos protegiendo precisamente era a los Cullen hipnotizados. No podíamos permitir que luchasen contra los matones de los Vulturis. Estaban bajo la influencia de ese algo que los tenía hipnotizados, no sabían lo que hacían, y podían resultar muy malheridos, o peor, podían morir.

Sam hizo exactamente lo mismo con Bella, que se quedó clavada en su sitio durante una fracción de segundo para, luego, arrojarse contra él, que se limitó a esquivar sus embustes ciegos.

No eran los únicos. Alice y Jasper ya estaban fintando con Quil y Embry.

Toda mi manada estaba conectada a mí telepáticamente, así que ninguno de estos dones mentales les hacía efecto. Ni las ondas lectoras de mentes de Edward, ni ese humo verdoso que soltaba Jasper para tranquilizar al personal. Mientras mi círculo brillante me protegiera a mí, todos, incluida mi chica, por supuesto, estaban bajo mi protección. Alice, la pobre, se dejaba la sesera en intentar ver el futuro, pero no tenía nada que hacer, nosotros estábamos aquí y todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Otro cantar era el escudo de Bella. Para deshacerlo, mi círculo de luz brillante necesitaba moverse hacia allí, pero como esto era una pelea física y su don no le servía para nada, ni siquiera la había creado.

¡Cuidado, Jake!, gritó Nessie de pronto, haciendo que me fijase.

Uno de esos gigantes de más de dos metros y medio se abalanzó hacia mí sin ningún tipo de reparo o temor, rugiéndome con fuerza en toda la cara. De su cabeza no emanaba nada de nada, ningún sentimiento, puesto que su alma se encontraba fuera, aferrada a su cuello con desesperación.

Gracias al aviso de Nessie fui capaz de esquivarlo, aunque ella también se tuvo que apartar y se quedó fuera del amparo de mi escudo. Antes de que nos diese tiempo a reaccionar, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

¡Nessie!, voceé, al ver cómo la Pitufina le impedía regresar a mi lado.

Los demás solamente escucharon mi rugido iracundo.

- ¡Jake! - chilló ella, tratando de acercarse.  
- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? - le dijo la rubia canija, mirándola con una sonrisa maléfica.

¡Maldita zorra, apártate de ahí!, volví a rugir, preparando mi círculo destructor.

La Pitufina se las arregló para colocarse entre yo y Alice, a cierta distancia, así que no podía usar mi poder espiritual para fulminarla. Si lo hacía, Alice también sería alcanzada. ¡Maldición!

¡Quil, aleja a Alice de ahí!, le pedí.

¡No puedo, estoy acorralado!, me desveló él.

Entonces me fijé en que también estaba ocupado con otro chupasangre, fintando con él mientras trataba a la vez de que Alice no le arrease.

Genial.

De pronto, y con la distracción, el gigante me agarró, rodeándome con sus enormes brazos para inmovilizarme.

Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Cómo podía sujetarme? Con mi barrera ni siquiera tendría que poder tocarme.

- ¡Jake! - exclamó Nessie, horrorizada, doblando sus rodillas para saltar hacia mí.

Le dio tiempo a saltar, pero no pasó de ahí. Esa desgraciada de Jane brincó a la vez y ambas chocaron en el aire, haciendo que Nessie se cayera de espaldas en el suelo.

¡No, Nessie!

Mi rugido se vio ahogado cuando los musculosos y fuertes brazos de ese gigante me estrangularon y me alzaron del suelo. Me revolví, intentando morderlo, lleno de cólera, pero, ¡rayos!, por más que lo intentaba, mis fauces no llegaban a sus brazos ni a cualquier otra parte de su asqueroso cuerpo inerte, que me meneaban de aquí para allá, asfixiándome.

¡Jake! ¡Nessie!, gritaron varios miembros de mi manada.

- ¡Mierda! - masculló Em, que ahora estaba muy ocupado intentando deshacerse de un chupasangre muy hábil.

Carlisle se encontraba fintando con otro vampiro, Esme esquivaba los golpes de su atacante y Rosalie peleaba con otra mujer vampiro. Los ojos de los tres, y de Emmett, se apartaron un mínimo instante de sus contrincantes para mirar mi estúpida y humillante situación.

Mis lobos se afanaban en que los Cullen hipnotizados no llegasen al objetivo de sus ataques, que eran la guardia Vulturis. El resto de los Cullen nos habían dejado esto a nosotros, ya que sabían que ellos no estarían a salvo de los dones de Edward y Jasper, pero también colaboraban para que a los miembros de su aquelarre no los tocasen ni un poco. Mientras mis lobos hacían su trabajo, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie se movían a su alrededor, quitándoles del medio a cualquier otro chupasangre que osara atacar.

Ninguno de ellos podía ayudarme, ¡maldita sea! Y los lobos que no se dedicaban a eso tenían bastante con luchar con los gigantes y los otros vampiros.

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar Nessie, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Intentó esquivar a la rubia canija, pero ésta no la dejaba en paz, parecía su maldita sombra - . ¡Quítate de ahí! - le chilló, apretando los puños y las muelas con más que rabia.  
- Si quieres pasar, tendrás que quitarme tú - la provocó, siguiendo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

La imagen de un enfrentamiento barrió su mente como un tornado.

¡Ni hablar, Nessie!, protesté, a la vez que seguía zarandeándome a los lados para zafarme de ese gigante, ahora todavía con más urgencia. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No se te ocurra enfrentarte a esa arpía, ¿me oyes?! ¡Yo acabaré deshaciéndome de este gigante pesado!

Mi pulsera me protege, afirmó, clavándole la mirada a la Pitufina con odio. No podrá hacerme nada, confío en su poder.

Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso. Sabía que la pulsera era capaz de crear una barrera, pero, ¿sería capaz de aguantar durante el tiempo necesario?

¡Da igual! ¡Físicamente es más fuerte que tú!, rebatí, nervioso.

Sí, estaba histérico, porque la película que ella se había montado cada vez tenía más peso en su cabeza, y ese film mezclaba las escenas acontecidas en el agujero de los Vulturis con otras imaginadas por ella, con la venganza como protagonista.

De repente, alguien chocó con el gigante con gran estrépito y los dos, junto con el que había embestido a mi opresor, nos caímos en el suelo. El gigante por fin soltó mi cuerpo y aproveché para zafarme, levantándome inmediatamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a Ryam. Él era el que me había librado de esa bestia. Sin embargo, no sabía luchar, y esta vez fue a él a quién el otro gigante apresó.

- ¡Ryam! - chilló Helen, que fintaba con otro gigante.  
- ¡Ryam! - gritó Nessie, también.  
- ¡Estoy bien! - aseguró él.

Logró despegarse del otro gigante con gran habilidad, la verdad, pero éste enseguida volvió a acorralarlo.

¡Ya estoy aquí!, anunció Michael con mucho bombo, lanzándose por el gigante para quitárselo de encima a Ryam.

Bien, ahora ya podía volver junto a Nessie. Llevé una pata hacia delante, sin embargo, otro gigante se interpuso en mi camino. Iba a arrancarle la cabeza de un solo mordisco, sabiendo de sobra que solamente me serviría para quitármelo de encima unos segundos, segundos que eran muy valiosos, puesto que me daban de sobra para empujar a Alice, liquidar a la Pitufina con mi elipse atacante y ponerme junto a Nessie, pero entonces, y para mi asombro, el alma del gigante me imploró que no lo hiciera, mostrándome ese rostro desfigurado lleno de agonía pura y dura.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué demonios intentaba decirme? ¿Acaso yo no podía arrancarle la cabeza? ¿Por qué? Bueno, mira, me daba igual, en estos momentos mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en Nessie. Y tenía que llegar a ella como fuera, antes de que la Pitufina le hiciera daño.

Me lancé sobre el gigante, aunque, ok, sí, lo reconozco, ver a ese escalofriante espíritu implorándome con esa profunda pena me llegó al alma. Sí, era escalofriante, y el gigante era realmente agresivo, rugía con cólera y te clavaba esos ojos blancos con un odio que te ponía la pelambrera de punta, pero no pude remediarlo, me daba mucha lástima, porque esos gigantes eran manejados con otra cosa, y su verdadero yo, es decir, esas almas, no tenían la culpa de nada, así que no le arranqué la cabeza, simplemente lo esquivé, lo empujé y lo tiré a un lado.

El suelo tembló cuando eso sucedió, pero, antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar en la siguiente jugada, ese, que se levantó a una velocidad digna de un chupasangre, mas otro gigante, se pusieron delante.

- ¡Jake! - exclamó Nessie, avanzando un paso para ayudarme.

Pero la canija le impidió caminar más.

¡Déjala en paz!, grité, harto, a la vez que fintaba con los dos gigantes y sus almas colgantes.

- Ah, ah… - articuló la rubia enana con un tono de negación burlesco que me hizo rechinar los dientes - . Ya te lo he dicho, si quieres llegar a él, antes tendrás que deshacerte de mí.

¡Maldita!, gruñí. ¡No le hagas caso!

Las imágenes de antes se presentaron en la cabeza de mi chica, pero, esta vez, con más urgencia y contundencia, dejando a un lado, incluso, esa preocupación que tenía por todos nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te atreves a luchar conmigo? - azuzó la rubia canija.

¡No la escuches!, gruñí.

- Claro que sí - aseguró mi chica, apretando las muelas.  
- Pues entonces te reto a un duelo privado - soltó la Pitufina, alzando la barbilla con esa arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

¡Nessie, no!, mascullé, intentando esquivar a ese par de enormes gigantes de más de dos metros y medio. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quitense de ahí!, les grité a éstos, como si así me fuesen a hacer caso.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Nessie, mirándola con una agresividad que jamás había visto en ella.

¡No!, protesté, saltando sobre uno de los gigantes, con rabia.

Conseguí incrustar mi dentadura en su brazo, así que automáticamente, tiré con fuerza y me lo llevé de cuajo. El gigante ni siquiera emitió un murmullo de dolor, eso sí, me metió tal empujón, que me caí de costado y fui alejado varios metros, aunque me puse en pie ipso facto.

¡Jake!, exclamó Nessie, preocupada.

¡Estoy bien! ¡Escucha, no se te ocurra pelearte con ella, ¿me oyes?!

- Ahí, detrás de esos árboles - la Pitufina, ignorando nuestra conversación mental, señaló a los mismos con un movimiento de cabeza.

¡No, Nessie!, repetí, histérico.

Mientras el brazo de ese gigante ya estaba emergiendo de nuevo, el otro coloso intentó atraparme entre los suyos, pero esta vez no me dejé enganchar. Esquivé su aspaviento de un rápido movimiento, dejándolo a mis espaldas, y le propiné una fuerte patada con mis patas traseras, lanzándolo al suelo de espaldas. El terreno tembló por un instante como si anunciase un terremoto.

De repente, uno de los chupasangres de Vladimir y Stefan embistió a la Pitufina de lado, igual que la máquina de un tren de alta velocidad, apartándola del camino de Nessie.

¡Sí, genial!

¡Ahora quédate cerca de mí!, le dije, peleándome con el otro gigante, que ya se me había echado encima.

¡Sí!

Nessie intentó acercarse, pero otra sanguijuela se metió por el medio.

¡Maldita sea!, gruñí.

Tranquilo, ya verás qué pronto me lo quito de encima, me calmó ella mientras ya fintaba con él.

Bueno, pero ten cuidado.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a decir más, el vampiro se arrojó hacia ella con violencia, pero Nessie lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido y ágil, y en un parpadeo le arreó una fuerte patada donde más duele.

- ¡Maldita! - masculló el chupasangre, doblándose hacia delante con dolor.

Nessie aprovechó ese debilitamiento de su contrincante para arrearle otra patada, aunque el vampiro reaccionó y se incorporó para esquivar su ataque de un salto.

Los alaridos del chupasangre que había atacado a la rubia canija no tardaron en oírse. Ésta le estaba incrustando sus rayos láser de color rojo en toda la frente, torturándolo sin piedad mientras su víctima se retorcía de dolor en ese verde terreno. Parecía muy cabreada con él por haberla apartado de Nessie, así que ese pobre desgraciado tenía para rato.

El gigante que yo había tirado al suelo, se levantó para embestirme, sin embargo, fue interceptado por Cheran, que, con un alto salto, se lo llevó por delante y me lo quitó de encima.

Ambos cayeron sobre la alta hierba, aunque enseguida se pusieron en pie para pelear. Ahora la atención de ese coloso se centró en mi hermano.

Gracias, amigo, le agradecí.

De nada, ya me aburría, bromeó.

Aún así, todavía me quedaba este. Mi gigante llevó su enorme puño hacia mí para incrustármelo en el cráneo, pero aparté la cabeza a tiempo y logré engancharme a su muñeca. Como un perro rabioso, me zarandeé mientras gruñía y le seccioné el antebrazo, escupiéndolo a un lado.

Mi chica recibió una patada en el estómago que me dolió más a mí y que la tiró al suelo.

¡Nessie!, rugí.

¡Estoy bien!, gimió ella, aunque ya se estaba levantando, porque ese maldito chupasangres no le daba tregua.

Estaba que echaba humo, y me abalancé al gigante con rabia para clavarle los dientes otra vez. Logré arrancarle el otro brazo, lo empujé de un cabezazo, apartándolo de mi camino, y me lancé enseguida hacia esa asquerosa sanguijuela que ya se dirigía por Nessie de nuevo. Sin embargo, con un movimiento rapidísimo, mi chica esquivó ese golpe que tenía preparado para ella y, como si de un duelo de la edad media se tratase, fue ella la que lo golpeó, aprovechando la misma inercia del ataque de su contrincante. La cabeza del chupasangre salió despedida, parecía un balón de fútbol americano, cuando anotan.

Tu parienta sabe defenderse muy bien, rió Embry.

Estaba luchando con uno de los vampiros de Vladimir y Stefan, muy cerca de éstos, por cierto, los cuales lo estaban haciendo con Felix y Demetri.

Vladimir fintaba con el gigantón de Felix, que estudiaba todos sus movimientos con meticulosidad. En cambio, Stefan y Demetri tenían una lucha encarnizada consistente en golpes, golpes y más golpes. Aro, Cayo y el adormilado de Marco observaban todo detrás de su barrera protectora, apretando los dientes cada vez que Vladimir o Stefan ganaban un punto.

Me acerqué a Nessie por fin y le metí el hocico por la cara para comprobar su estado.

¿Estás bien?, inquirí, oliéndole con nerviosismo.

Sí, sonrió ella, posando su frente sobre la mía peluda a la vez que metía sus delicadas manos entre el pelaje de los costados de mi cara.

Después, me dio un beso tan dulce, que casi se me olvida dónde estábamos. Si no fuera porque estaba en mi forma lobuna, le habría arreado un buen beso.

¡Jake, esto se pone feo!, me anunció Leah. ¡Como nos imaginábamos, la guardia de los Vulturis ya empieza a atacarnos!

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia allí durante un mínimo instante, no querían dejar a Nessie.

- ¡Traidores! - gritó Emmett, que ya estaba fintando con uno de los matones de los Vulturis.

Rosalie ya estaba peleando con esa tal Chelsea, aunque Esme y Carlisle todavía lo hacían con miembros del ejército de los rumanos.

Malditos… Ya habían tardado demasiado.

Me fijé en Aro de nuevo. El muy cínico ahora sonreía abiertamente. Sentí la urgente necesidad de volar hacia allí para liquidar a esos tres de una vez por todas.

¡Jake, mi familia!, me avisó Nessie de repente.

Mi cabeza se giró súbitamente. Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper se lanzaron hacia nosotros con saña, clavándonos esos ojos de color escarlata que me daban escalofríos. Ver esos iris en ellos resultaba demasiado impactante.

¡Rayos!, mascullé.

¡Jake, no sé qué ha pasado!, declaró Quil, que se encontraba luchando con Embry en su forma humana. Bueno, no era Embry, claro, era ese asqueroso bastardo de Zhou, que estaba imitando su forma de un modo un tanto burlón mientras el propio Embry, el de verdad, soltaba todo tipo de insultos en su mente. ¡Estábamos protegiéndolos, todo iba muy bien, pero de pronto se han escapado hacia allí, los cuatro a la vez!

Embry dejó de soltar sus pestes momentáneamente para hablar.

¡Es como si hubiesen recibido una orden o algo!

Sí, estaba claro que eran manejados por eso maléfico que flotaba en el ambiente, lo intuía, lo sentía.

Todos mis hermanos de manada, los Cullen de nuestro bando e incluso Ryam y Helen estaban luchando con los gigantes y con diferentes chupasangres, unos de la guardia de esos viejos decrépitos de los Vulturis y otros del ejército de los rumanos, de los cuales cada vez quedaban menos, aunque seguían siendo muy numerosos.

¡Rayos, rayos!

Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper llegaron en cuanto Embry pensó en la última palabra.

¡No te separes de mí!, le dije a Nessie, empujándola hacia atrás para que se quedase en mi retaguardia.

¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!, preguntó ella, ansiosa.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle. Mientras fintaba con los cuatro vampiros miembros de mi familia, noté un zumbido a mis espaldas que no me gustó ni un poco.

¡No, maldita bruja!, rugí, al ver que la canija había aprovechado para separar a Nessie de mí una vez más.

Edward no perdió el tiempo. Al ver mi mínima distracción, se abalanzó sobre mí para atacarme. Menos mal que mi vista periférica es bastante buena y pude esquivarlo. Eso sí, por culpa de ese movimiento no pude evitar ser rodeado por los cuatro.

- ¡Apártate de ahí! - gritó Nessie, iracunda.  
- Ya te lo he dicho - habló esa pesada de Jane - . Nunca llegarás a tu lobo si no te enfrentas conmigo.

¡No, Nessie!, protesté.

Pero ya no pude decir más.

- ¡Maldita furcia! ¡Ya me tienes harta! - gritó Nessie, colérica, abalanzándose sobre ella.

¡NO!, rugí.

La Pitufina también se arrojó hacia ella y ambas chocaron con fuerza, cayéndose de espaldas en el suelo.

¡Nessie!, grité, esquivando otro embuste de Bella.

Sin embargo, mi chica estaba muy decidida a terminar con esto que ya había empezado. ¡Rayos, maldita sea! No podía utilizar mi voz de Alfa para detenerla, Nessie ya no podría defenderse y esa bruja de Jane se aprovecharía de eso para hacerle daño. Y tampoco podía deshacerme de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper así como así. Si fueran otros vampiros, me arrojaría sobre ellos, llevándome de cuajo todo lo que pudiese, pero, ¡rayos! a ellos no podía hacerles daño.

Las dos se levantaron del terreno con prisas. La canija no perdió el tiempo y enseguida entornó los ojos para lanzar sus rayos rojos.

¡No, Nessie!, me revolví, intentando esquivar a Jasper, que no me dejaba el muy idiota.

¡Tranquilo, la pulsera me protege!, me calmó ella.

Iba a extender mi círculo de luz brillante con precipitación - esa burbuja protectora que no haría ningún daño a los Cullen, eso sí, ellos también estarían dentro, aunque no había ningún problema, lo único que podía pasar era que Edward me leyera la mente durante un rato y que Jasper me sedara con su don de relajación - , pero, como dijo Nessie, la pulsera se me adelantó.

El aro de cuero latió una sola vez e instantáneamente erigió una barrera alrededor de Nessie, de modo que los rayos rojos de la canija chocaron con su cristal invisible y no llegaron a tocar a mi chica.

¿Lo ves?, recalcó.

La Pitufina incrustó las cejas en los ojos.

- Maldita… - masculló, apretando los dientes - . Te reto a una pelea, ¡ahora! - gritó de pronto.

¡No, Nessie!

Alice y Bella se interpusieron en mi camino de nuevo.

- ¡Acepto! - asintió ella de una forma totalmente impulsiva, apretando los dientes con ira.

¡No!, volví a protestar.

¡Confía en mí, por favor!, me pidió mientras ya echaba a andar hacia los árboles con presteza. ¡Cuida de mi familia, yo confío en ti! ¡Vendré enseguida!

La Pitufina sonrió con malicia y comenzó a seguirla.

¡No lo hagas, Nessie!, le rogué.

Tengo que hacerlo, esto ya es una cuestión de honor, alegó, esquivando a las diferentes peleas de su alrededor.

¡Déjate de honor! ¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!

Pero ya no me escuchó. Su mente estaba demasiado enfrascada, enturbiada por ese odio y esa ira que la dominaba.

¡No, maldita sea! Tenía que deshacerme de los Cullen como fuera para impedir esa estúpida pelea.

- Diviértete, querida - le sonrió ese hipócrita de Aro a Jane cuando las vio desviarse hacia los árboles.

¡Maldito chupasangre! ¡Tú sabías de todo esto desde el principio!, rugí con cólera. ¡Sabías de las intenciones de Jane!

Lo que no entendía era por qué permitía esto. Tal vez era una manera de quitarse del medio a Nessie, no lo sé. Quizá la profecía ya no se cumplía del todo si la mujer única desaparecía del mapa. Un estremecimiento me recorrió de la cabeza a las patas sólo de pensar en que le pudiese ocurrir algo a Nessie.

¡Nessie! ¡Nessie vuelve! ¡Puede que sea una trampa!, chillé en mi mente.

Pero las dos atravesaron los árboles y la perdí de vista.


	67. Honor (Paréntesis Renesmee)

HONOR

(PARÉNTESIS)  
RENESMEE :

Jake todavía me imploraba que volviese a su lado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Me moría por regresar junto a él, verlo así de preocupado se me clavaba en el corazón, y también sentía esa pulsión de acudir corriendo para ayudarlo y protegerlo, aunque sabía de sobra que él no necesitaba mi protección, pero no podía permitir que Jane se saliese con la suya. Como me acababa de decir Jacob, ya sabía que esto podía ser una trampa, sin embargo, aunque quisiese estar junto a él, esa arpía no iba a dejarme, ella quería luchar conmigo y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, si no era aquí, era en la misma batalla, como había quedado demostrado, y eso distraería a Jake, era peligroso. Tenía que quitármela de encima, y, bueno, para ser sincera del todo, sentía unas ganas enormes de vengarme por osar a toquetear a Jacob.

Este último pensamiento hizo que me rechinasen los dientes de nuevo.

Ya no me molestaba el toqueteo en sí, aunque eso también me ofendía en el alma, sino el matiz de autoridad y superioridad con que lo hacía. ¿Quién se creía que era para tocar a nadie sin su permiso? Encima, sabía que él estaba casado, y ella seguía y seguía insistiendo, seguía con sus acosos, porque esto ya era un acoso puro y duro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que no podía aceptar que un no es un no? ¿No podía aceptar que él no quisiese que lo tocase? ¿Que, además, él estuviese casado? ¿Es que nuestro matrimonio no tenía validez para ella? Me sacaba de quicio, me llenaba de rabia e ira, porque eso demostraba que los Vulturis y sus súbditos seguían teniendo esos estúpidos prejuicios hacia nosotros sólo porque yo era mitad vampiro y Jacob era mitad lobo. Eso me parecía fatal y me dolía como si me clavasen una daga, porque no entendían nada. No comprendían que Jacob y yo nos amábamos con todo el alma, que estábamos locamente enamorados y que eso era lo único que nos importaba. ¡Pero ella era una cínica, una hipócrita! Jane era un vampiro completo, ¿es que ya no le parecía mal si se trababa de ella? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía realmente? Siempre me había preguntado eso. ¿Qué se proponía con todo esto? ¿Acaso quería algo con Jacob? ¿Era eso? No entendía nada. Eso sin contar la falta de respeto que me mostraba a mí. Era como si yo no existiese para ella, como si yo no pintase nada. ¡¿Pero quién se creía que era?! Me faltaba el respeto, y esto ya era una cuestión de honor. Mi honor, pero también el de Jacob, porque también le faltaba el respeto a él.

¡Nessie, vuelve!, gritó Jake de nuevo, con nerviosismo.

Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. La pulsera me protege, lo calmé.

¡Da igual! ¡Ella sigue siendo más fuerte! ¡Maldita sea, Nessie, vuelve aquí!

Mi corazón se congelaba cada vez que lo escuchaba, sin embargo, tenía que hacer esto, lo necesitaba. No sabía qué pretendía exactamente Jane, qué verdaderas intenciones tenía con Jacob, pero estaba claro que quería algo, y tenía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas, cortar esto de raíz, pararle los pies definitivamente.

Mi pulsera vibraba, ansiosa y rabiosa. Sentía lo mismo que yo, pero también me advertía del peligro.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más entre los árboles, hasta que ella habló.

- ¿Te parece bien aquí? - me preguntó, parándose.

Como si mi respuesta le importase algo.

- Me parece perfecto - acepté, quitándome la mochila y tirándola a un lado para quedarme frente a ella.

Los pensamientos de Jake me dejaron ver cómo tomaba la determinación de no seguir insistiéndome, ya que sabía que yo no iba a hacerle caso, pues me veía muy decidida, y cómo comenzaba a pensar en algún plan para librarse de mis padres y tíos sin hacerles daño, con el fin de venir a buscarme.

- Estas son las reglas - siguió, mirándome con esa mirada petulante y arrogante - . Se permite todo, excepto los trucos baratos de… magia - y su cabeza señaló a mi pulsera con desdén.

Noté cómo mi aro de cuero se ofendía, casi le gruñía.

- No sabía que hubiesen reglas para esto - le respondí, usando el mismo tono arrogante mientras también levantaba la barbilla con encopetamiento.

Yo también podía alzar la cabeza así.

- Esto es un duelo formal, querida - me contestó.  
- Entonces yo también pondré otra regla - dije, siguiendo con esa chulería - . Nada de usar tu don. Esto será un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Si lo utilizas, mi pulsera reaccionará y lo bloqueará, ya te aviso.

Su boca se torció en una mueca de sorna, como si viese demasiado fácil su victoria.

No pude evitar que me rechinasen los dientes. Canija presumida. Puede que yo no fuese tan fuerte como ella, ni siquiera en mi estado de casi vampiro, pero mi padre y Jasper me habían enseñado muchas técnicas de combate, así como de autodefensa. Además, en una lucha era más importante usar el intelecto que la fuerza física.

- De acuerdo - asintió.  
- Bien - tensé todos mis músculos y me agazapé para preparar mi ataque, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.  
- Espera, hay algo más - me paró.

Me erguí un poco, aunque seguí algo inclinada, por si era una trampa.

- ¿Más? ¿Más reglas? - inquirí, frunciendo el ceño con cansancio.

Ya me moría de ganas de empezar.

- La que gane se quedará con él - espetó.

Tardé cerca de un minuto en asimilar esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo dices? - fue lo único que pude decir, eso sí, con indignación.  
- Si vences tú, él será tuyo. Si venzo yo, será mío.

¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?!

- ¿Crees que voy a apostar a mi marido? - reprobé, enfadada - . ¿Es que crees que es un objeto que se puede apostar? Escúchame bien, enana estúpida, él es mío, ya es mío, ¿entiendes? Él me quiere a mí, está enamorado de mí, está CASADO conmigo - solté, voceando esa palabra para que le quedase bien clara - . No hay apuestas que valgan, él no es negociable.  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? - sonrió con petulancia.  
- Claro que no - aseguré con firmeza - . Pero no se trata de eso, ¿es que no me has oído?  
- Sí, puede que ahora esté casado contigo, pero tu muerte terminará con ese matrimonio - aseguró, continuando con la misma expresión en la cara.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

- Nos hemos prometido hasta más allá de la muerte - le revelé - . Nuestro vínculo es tan extremadamente fuerte e irrompible, que ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos. Nuestros espíritus siempre estarán juntos, siempre lo han estado y siempre lo estarán, para siempre.  
- Eso suponiendo que exista un más allá - cuestionó.  
- Lo hay - afirmé, muy segura.

Lo estaba. Yo misma había sentido el espíritu de Jacob cuando el licántropo lo había mordido y había caído en coma, yo misma sentía su espíritu, su alma, uniéndose a la mía cuando hacíamos el amor; ese mundo espiritual no era nada nuevo ni desconocido para mí, y nuestras almas habían nacido para moverse juntas, en este mundo y en el otro.

- Está bien, no importa, supongamos que exista. Mientras tú estés muerta y él siga vivo, no estaran juntos - debatió, curvando más su labio con una altanería que me sacaba de quicio - . Y yo me encargaré de que eso sea así cuando todo esto termine y lo atrapemos.

Nuestras sospechas se habían visto confirmadas cuando la guardia de los Vulturis había empezado a ir por nosotros, pero esto ya lo dejaba claro del todo. Por supuesto querían terminar con Vladimir y Stefan, debían de resultarles lo suficientemente peligrosos, sin embargo, estaba claro que no iban a dejar pasar la ocasión de deshacerse de todos nosotros. Nos habían chantajeado con mis padres y mis tíos para utilizarnos, para terminar con los rumanos, sabiendo que nosotros no podríamos negarnos, y ahora que les habíamos facilitado esa tarea querían quitarnos del medio. Lo que no entendía era por qué querían atrapar a Jacob y no querían matarlo a él también. Tuve que respirar bien hondo para que mi corazón no sufriese un pinchazo mayor, porque tan sólo pensar en esa palabra relacionada con Jake, hacía que me temblasen las piernas. Pero, al parecer, esa no era la intención de los Vulturis, sino llevárselo a Volterra. ¿Por qué?

Podía sentir a Jacob escuchando todos mis pensamientos con suma atención, a toda la manada. Mientras seguían pensando y oyendo las demás mentes simultáneamente, todas las órdenes, advertencias, etcétera - al igual que yo - , permanecían en una especie de silencio, escuchándome a la vez, como si hubiese una burbuja dentro de esa dinámica alocada y vertiginosa a la que yo no estaba tan acostumbrada.

- ¿Por qué quieren llevarselo? - quise saber, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Eso no tienes por qué saberlo - me contestó, con esa arrogancia suya - . Lo único que tienes que saber es que, cuando lo atrapemos, él será mío.

Mis muelas crujieron. De eso ni hablar.

- Él no será tuyo nunca. Además, para eso primero tienen que conseguirlo, y ya te aviso de que les resultará imposible. Él terminará con todos ustedes antes - manifesté con seguridad y orgullo.  
- Créeme, lo conseguiremos; y él acatará todas nuestras órdenes - declaró, con una confianza que me heló el alma. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura? - . Y cuando lo atrapemos, Aro dejara que me lo quede. Ahora puede que sea tuyo, pero cuando te mate, me lo quedaré yo.

Rechiné los dientes con más que rabia. No podía creerme las barbaridades que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Hablaba de Jacob como si él fuera un animal que se puede poseer.

- Él es mío, pero no del modo en que lo ves tú, no como algo material - rebatí, ofendida -. Las personas no se pueden poseer, no pertenecen a nadie de ese modo, y tú lo quieres para ti como si se tratase de un objeto o un perro - los dientes me rechinaron de nuevo al pronunciar el último vocablo.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, la cual se llenó de tensión.

- Él me gusta, lo quiero para mí y será mío - afirmó con rabia - . Cuando tú desaparezcas, ya no habrá ningún obstáculo entre nosotros.

Estaba loca, loca perdida. ¿No veía que él no quería nada con ella? ¿Que él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿No veía que no podía tenerlo?

- Él jamás será tuyo, lunática - escupí con ira contenida.  
- Eso ya lo veremos - me respondió, entornando sus ojos rojos, irritada - . Con tu muerte, la profecía se paralizará y el Gran Lobo se hará más vulnerable, ya no tendrá tanto poder. Yo haré que termine fijándose en mí, que termine rindiéndose y siendo dócil, sólo necesita recibir cierta… domesticación y aprendizaje.  
- ¡¿Domesticación?! - mis muelas ya no podían estar más juntas y mi voz iracunda me raspó la garganta - . ¿Crees que puedes… domesticarlo para que te ame? - la palabra volvió a lijar mi faringe.

Ahora sí que no aguantaba más.

¡¿Qué está pasando por ahí, Nessie?!, me preguntó Jake, que, sin duda, seguía escuchado mis pensamientos.

Estaba realmente nervioso por mi situación, y sus ojos me mostraban que todavía seguía fintando y esquivando los embustes de mis padres y mis tíos. Su mente me dejaba ver que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Obedecerá a todo lo que le diga, hará todo lo que le pida, y acabará amándome - aseguró - . Yo le enseñaré a hacerlo.

¡Uf! Esto ya me superaba.

- El amor no se puede enseñar, no se puede comprar - afirmé, con la voz más acerada - . No puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera. Además, ¿crees que Aro permitirá todos tus planes? Eres más estúpida de lo que creía.  
- Yo lo haré, haré que sea mío - aseguró, alzando la barbilla - . Y Aro ya me lo ha prometido. El Gran Lobo será mi recompensa por tantos años de fiel servicio.  
- Eso ya lo veremos - gruñí, agazapándome más.

Su labio se curvó en una media sonrisa arrogante. Se desató el cordón que abrochaba su capa casi negra, se la quitó, la tiró a un lado y acto seguido se agazapó frente a mí.

Ninguna esperó más.

¡Nessie, ¿qué está pasando?!, repitió Jake.

Pero no pude ni pensar para contestarle.

Jane y yo chocamos cuando nos embestimos la una a la otra, y ambas salimos despedidas de espaldas. Mi embuste fue un poco menor que el suyo, así que ella se cayó de pie sin ningún problema, pero yo tuve que apoyar mi mano en el terreno para no caerme hacia atrás. Aún así, conseguí guardar el equilibrio sin tener que quitarle la vista de encima.

¡No, Nessie!, gritó mi chico cuando vio a través de mis ojos.

Esa arpía no tardó en abalanzarse sobre mí de nuevo, aunque ya la esperaba, por supuesto. Con una carrera vertiginosa, dio varias piruetas mortales en el suelo, como si de una gimnasta se tratase, y terminó la última llevando sus pies por delante para embestirme con saña. Conseguí esquivarla con facilidad, sus piruetas no me impresionaron para nada. Salté como un muelle antes de que las plantas de sus zapatos llegasen a incrustárseme en la cara y me enganché a la rama de un árbol.

Pero ella era rápida.

Antes de que me diese tiempo ni de respirar, se enganchó a otra rama y se balanceó para arrojarse hacia mí. Yo no fui menos. Tomé impulso de igual forma y las dos nos soltamos, volando la una hacia la otra.

Nos estampamos en el aire y allí mismo comenzamos un baile macabro consistente en puñetazos y golpes fuertes. Con mi percepción de casi vampiro todo lo que sucedía alrededor parecía ir a cámara lenta. No me fijé, puesto que mis ojos estaban clavados en ella, pero pude escuchar el zumbido que atravesaba las alas de un ave rapaz que planeaba sobre nosotras, el correteo de una ardilla que escalaba por la corteza de un árbol e incluso cómo un ratón roía lo que quedaba del piñón caído de uno de los pinos. Mientras todo esto sucedía, nosotras ya nos habíamos golpeado multitud de veces durante el descenso de nuestro salto.

Y continuamos haciéndolo una vez que aterrizamos.

Jane era más fuerte que yo, sin duda, pero tenía que reconocer que mis reflejos no tenían nada que envidiar a los de cualquier otro vampiro completo. Conseguía esquivar casi todos sus ataques. Casi, porque algún que otro puñetazo llegaba a impactar sobre mi cuerpo. Uno de ellos logró darme en el estómago. Mi abdomen era más duro, debido a mi transformación, pero me dolió como si me hubiesen golpeado con una roca lanzada por un cañón. Si no llega a ser porque mis latidos se habían ralentizado y mis bronquios apenas trabajaban, me hubiese quedado sin respiración.

Sin embargo, algunos de mis puñetazos también conseguían dar en el blanco, haciendo que ella rechinase los dientes con rabia. No era tan fácil pelear conmigo como se imaginaba.

Me giré sobre mi misma a una velocidad ultrasónica, incluso para mí, y de una forma totalmente imprevisible le arreé una patada en la cara con todas mis ganas. Mi jugada la había tomado por sorpresa. Se cayó en el suelo, aunque pronto se recompuso. Me siseó, cabreada, y se levantó con precipitación para embestirme de nuevo.

- ¡Él será mío! - gritó mientras saltaba con la pierna por delante.  
- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - repliqué, haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas nos golpeamos en el estómago y salimos despedidas hacia atrás, del fuerte impacto. Nuestras espaldas chocaron con los troncos de unos árboles, que se quebraron. El estruendo y crujido fue tan estrepitoso, que hizo eco en las montañas cercanas, provocando que las aves que habitaban en esa zona se alertasen y saliesen espantadas.

¡Nessie, ¿qué ha pasado?!, preguntó Jacob, histérico.

¡Un golpe de la lucha, nada más! ¡Estoy bien!, le respondí para tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

Mi pulsera no hacía más que vibrar, ansiosa y nerviosa, para que yo la dejase actuar.

Volvimos a saltar para subirnos a las ramas de esos robles, aunque esta vez nos pusimos de pie, sobre ellas. Comenzamos otra danza que resultaba de los saltos entre el ramaje, en un avance veloz y potente, hasta que llegamos a encontrarnos una vez más.

Brinqué de mi rama y me arrojé hacia ella para propinarle otra patada, pero mi pierna no llegó a golpearla, ya que se agachó con agilidad y mi embuste lo recibió otra rama, que se quebró y salió despedida en tropecientas astillas.

Esa arpía de Jane arrancó otra rama y comenzó a moverla para golpearme, agitándola en el aire con una rabia que hacía que el viento zumbase, iracundo, cada vez que pasaba junto a mis oídos cuando yo la esquivaba.

Sin embargo, no era fácil. En uno de mis esquivos, vi cómo la rama cambiaba de rumbo súbitamente y se dirigía a mi cara con la velocidad digna de un meteorito. Gracias a mis reflejos, logré agacharme a tiempo y la rama se estampó en el tronco de mi árbol. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que el delgado tronco se quebró en dos. Tuve que saltar a otra rama para que la parte superior del roble no se me cayese encima.

Entonces, de repente, sentí un fuerte impacto en mi espalda. No sólo escuché el crujido de mis vértebras, sino que sentí un dolor punzante y agudo que ahora sí que me dejó sin respiración del todo.

El quejido de mi columna vertebral no fue lo único que los sobrecogió. Pude sentir cómo mi dolor se clavaba en cada uno de los miembros de la manada en el mismo sitio, como si ellos también hubiesen tenido ese golpe. Todos gimieron en voz alta.

¡NESSIE!, gritó Jake, colérico.

¡Nessie!, chillaron también los demás.

Mi organismo seguía siendo un poco humano, no era de mármol como el de un vampiro completo, así que mis piernas pasaron a ser de trapo y mi cuerpo se desplomó hacia abajo, en una caída vertiginosa que terminó cuando aterricé en ese mullido terreno.

Conseguí alzar mi torso un poco, apoyando mis codos, y traté de moverme, pero no sentía mis piernas. Además, comenzaba a sentirme débil, la lucha había sido muy intensa y necesitaba sangre. Iba a reptar con la ayuda de mis brazos, en un intento desesperado de alejarme de allí, sin embargo, no pude llegar muy lejos.

Los pies de Jane se plantaron justo delante de mis ojos en cuanto se bajó del árbol con un salto. Mi pulsera vibraba sin parar, gruñéndole.

- No te preocupes, tu muerte te salvará de la silla de ruedas - escuché que decía Jane, y por su tono de voz, sonreía con satisfacción.

¡Perdóname Jazz!, dijo Jacob con una voz frenética.

Y acto seguido pude ver a través de los ojos de mi lobo cómo mi tío era despojado del brazo que iba a golpearlo, profiriendo un alarido que se escuchó en todo el bosque. Eso sirvió para que quedase un hueco y él lo atravesara a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

¡NESSIE!, rugió.

- Me encanta su piel. Es ardiente, y extremadamente suave - afirmó esa bruja, continuando con esa sonrisa.

Rechiné los dientes con más que cólera, porque sólo recordar que sus sucias manos habían osado a tocarlo, hacía que la ira tomase todo mi cuerpo.

- ¡Zorra! - grité con ira.  
- Me pregunto cómo será cuando la sienta por todo mi cuerpo - siguió.

No. Jamás. Jamás le tocaría ni un solo pelo más. ¡JAMÁS! Tenía que luchar, por él. Pelearía por él hasta la muerte, con quien fuera, como fuera.

En ese momento la cólera tomó todo mi cuerpo, pero también a mi aro de cuero, que comenzó a emitir unos zumbidos extraños. Me recordaba a ese sistema de comunicación que tienen las hormigas, cuando hacen golpear sus abdómenes en el suelo para enviarse mensajes.

Entonces, de pronto, vi una luz brillante que se dirigía hacia mí a gran velocidad y que salía del campo de batalla. Era dorada y su brillo era muy intenso, cegador. Sin darme tiempo a pestañear, la luz se incrustó en la pulsera, igual que si un diminuto meteorito hubiera caído sobre ella, y la pulsera explotó en una radiación de rayos tan brillantes como los del sol.

Mi muñeca empezó a iluminarse por dentro, como si tuviera una luz por debajo de mi piel. Jane no parecía poder ver esto, ya que seguía sonriendo con malicia y ya estaba comenzando a elevar su brazo para asestarme el golpe final. La luz empezó a extenderse por todo mi brazo a la velocidad del mismísimo sonido y, cuando me di cuenta, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de luz.

No era el momento, desde luego, pero era inevitable. Sentí un conocido placer, inmenso, mágico, infinito… Era el poder espiritual de Jake, y éste me recorrió entera. No jadeé de milagro. Duró muy poco, debido a la vertiginosa velocidad con que lo hizo, pero, acto seguido, noté cómo mis vértebras recobraban su vida, cómo mis piernas volvían a tener sensibilidad, y cómo mi organismo se llenaba de energía.

Sentí el alivio de Jake, aunque momentáneo. Todavía no sabía manejar bien todo su poder espiritual, pero su experimento había funcionado.

Cuando la luz terminó su trabajo, la pulsera la absorbió de nuevo y mi piel recuperó su color normal.

Reaccioné a tiempo.

Antes de que el puño de esa arpía llegase a mi cabeza para machacar mi cráneo, rodé en el suelo y conseguí esquivarlo, poniéndome en pie inmediatamente.

¡Bien, Nessie!, aclamó Jacob. ¡Ya estoy ahí!

Toda la manada se alivió.

Sus nudillos se clavaron en el terreno, hundiéndose en esa húmeda tierra y la vampiro se alzó con precipitación y sorpresa. Esa rubia canija, como la llamaba Jacob, se quedó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué es esto? - musitó, mostrándome su dentadura en señal de perplejidad.  
- Soy la mujer del Gran Lobo. Siempre estaré protegida - le revelé, orgullosa.  
- ¡Maldita! - gritó, rabiada.

Entornó sus ojos encarnados y, gracias al poder espiritual de Jake y la conexión telepática, pude ver cómo salían sus rayos rojos hacia mí.

No llegaron muy lejos. Mi aro de cuero vibró una sola vez y erigió su barrera, haciendo que los rayos chocasen contra ella y se deshicieran como si fuesen un simple humo.

- ¡No! - gritó, rabiada, abalanzándose sobre mí de nuevo.

En ese momento, mi colosal lobo rojizo apareció entre los árboles.

¡Ni lo sueñes!, voceó él, soltando su luz brillante. ¡Nessie, apártate!

Así lo hice. Aprovechando la distracción de Jane al ver a Jacob, pegué un alto salto y me encaramé a una rama, dejándole pista libre a mi lobo rojizo.

El círculo de luz brillante se extendió a una velocidad ultrasónica, iluminando todo lo que tocaba a su paso, hasta que llegó a Jane.

Jake y yo ya empezábamos a reírnos de una forma un tanto sombría, pero, entonces, nuestras sonrisas se cortaron y fueron nuestros ojos los que se abrieron como platos.

La luz brillante se repartió alrededor de Jane, como si hubieran hecho un cortafuegos a su alrededor, quedándose ella dentro, totalmente ilesa.

¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa?!, se preguntó Jacob.

El labio de Jane se curvó hacia arriba, con esa arrogancia que me sacaba de quicio, y acto seguido aparecieron mis padres y mis tíos - Jasper sin su brazo - , junto a los tres Vulturis y parte de su séquito.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	68. Cuando creías que ya no iba a pasar algo

CUANDO CREÍAS QUE YA NO IBA A PASAR ALGO PEOR, VA Y SUCEDE :

No me lo podía creer, ¿cómo es que mi elipse brillante no había funcionado? ¿Y por qué venían Bella y los otros junto con los Vulturis? Esto olía muy mal. Además, esa energía maléfica que había sentido desde que habíamos llegado aquí, ahora la sentía mucho más fuerte, más cerca, inmediata, y eso no me gustaba ni un pelo.

Retraje mi agresivo y destructor círculo de luz brillante, dejando de emitirlo, corrí sin pensármelo dos veces y me planté junto al árbol en el que Nessie estaba encaramada, llevando mi barrera protectora conmigo. Ella soltó la rama y cayó justo a mi lado, entrando en esa burbuja luminosa con facilidad. Aquí no podían hacernos nada. Bueno, eso creía, claro, porque visto lo visto…

¿Estás bien?, le pregunté, metiéndole el hocico por el rostro, ansiosamente, para comprobar su estado.

Todavía me quedaba algo del shock de antes, por la rotura de su columna vertebral. Casi me da un infarto. Menos mal que la pulsera me indicó que mi poder espiritual podía curarla y se me ocurrió probar, bueno, y menos mal que supe cómo mandárselo, porque todavía no controlaba muy bien esto.

Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente, me contestó, metiendo sus manos entre el pelaje de mi cara mientras su frente se pegaba a la mía. Ni siquiera tengo sed.

Sí, claro, mi poder espiritual la había llenado de energía.

Bien, respiré aliviado.

No había tiempo para más preguntas ni arrumacos, la rubia canija seguía ahí y los Vulturis habían terminado de llegar junto con los Cullen hipnotizados. En un santiamén, nos vimos rodeados por todos ellos, excepto por esas momias cobardes, que se quedaron fuera del corrillo, a la retaguardia, y Renata, que protegía a Aro. Nessie aferró su mano a mi pelaje y nos quedamos en posición de alerta.

No pude evitar que la rabia invadiese todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de mirar a Bella y a los otros. Esos semblantes inexpresivos, muertos, apagados… Pero lo peor de todo eran esos ojos de color carmesí que me daban escalofríos, porque en ellos eran demasiado extraños. Sí, ok, ya había visto a Bella con los ojos rojos cuando era neófita, sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Esos iris eran escarlata por otra razón muy distinta, y eso me quemaba por dentro.

Nessie se aferró más fuerte al ver mi pensamiento. Ella sentía lo mismo.

No te despegues de mí, le dije.

Sí, obedeció, todavía afectada.

¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí, Leah?, quise saber mientras vigilaba el panorama.

Stefan y Vladimir han huido, y los chupasangres de su ejército que quedaban también, pero parte de la guardia Vulturis han ido tras ellos, desveló. Ahora estamos luchando con los gigantes y con la guardia de los Vulturis que se ha quedado aquí. Esto es agotador, Jake, no hay nada que hacer contra estos gigantes. Y, encima, no nos dejan en paz.

Rayos, lo sé, mascullé, estrujándome los sesos para ver si daba con alguna solución.

¿Nessie está bien?, preguntó.

Sí, gracias a Dios está bien.

- Dime, Jacob, ¿te ha gustado nuestro precioso truco? - sonrió ese desgraciado de Aro, quedándose a unos pasos de nosotros dos, junto con las otras dos momias, los Cullen hipnotizados y su séquito de idiotas - . Es realmente impresionante, ¿no te lo parece?

Los dedos de mi chica tiraron de mi pelambrera con fuerza cuando los apretó, furiosa.

Proferí un rugido potente que me salió de lo más profundo de las entrañas y que hizo temblar al bosque entero. Creo que con eso le quedó clara mi postura.

Después, extendí mi círculo de luz brillante, lo calenté para que se volviera rojo y destructor, y…

…lo retraje de nuevo al recordar que mi familia política de vampiros también estaba ahí.

¡Maldita sea! Y tampoco podía usar mi elipse. Si no fuera porque los Cullen estaban siendo utilizados de escudos, usaría ésta llevándola en zigzag para matarlos a todos. ¡Rayos!

La comisura del labio del fósil canoso se disparó hacia arriba, y, como siempre, el adormilado no movió ni una pestaña de sus caídos párpados. Aunque Cayo no fue el único que mostró esa asquerosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Estaban acompañados de esa tal Chelsea, que había huido como una rata cuando a Rosalie ya le quedaba poco para vencerla - sí, ok, tenía que reconocer que la Barbie era bastante buena peleando - y que ahora estaba acompañada por otro chupasangre que parecía su pareja, del grandulón, del rastreador, del chino bastardo, del Pitufo, el Zanahorio, del escafandra, o sea, Varick, de la guardaespaldas de Aro y de tres sanguijuelas más que no conocía. La Pitufina no tardó en unirse a ellos, con esa estúpida sonrisita dibujada en la cara.

Nessie rechinó los dientes. Todavía no se había quedado conforme con el final de su combate particular. Pero era mejor así.

Todos sonrieron, bueno, todos menos el pelirrojo, que se mostraba bastante serio, la verdad, casi diría que cauteloso. Chico listo.

Miré bien a la Pitufina. No parecía tener nada del otro jueves debajo de su asquerosa y malva alma. Lo que sí seguía notando era esa energía maléfica, pero, diablos, no era capaz de ver de dónde provenía. Parecía que lo hacía de todas partes.

- Deberian rendirse - declaró el vejestorio chiflado, simulando una cara de compasión que le salía fatal - . Esta guerra prácticamente está acabada.

Tenía esa burbuja que Renata erigía a su alrededor al contacto con sus dedos, sin embargo, en estos momentos prescindía de la escafandra que Varick era capaz de crear en su cabeza para proteger todos sus pensamientos, ya que Alice y Edward estaban presentes, claro, pero, era como si no lo estuvieran.

¡Malditos traidores!, rugí.

- ¿Qué les han hecho a mis padres y a mis tíos? - reclamó saber Nessie, muy enfadada.

Aunque su cuerpo ya estaba transformado, sus manos temblaban, de la rabia.

- Oh, no hemos sido nosotros, querida, han sido Vladimir y Stefan - le respondió el Vulturis tarado, juntando esas asquerosas manos casi transparentes que sobresalían de su capa azabache - . Nosotros sólo hemos tornado la hipnosis y ahora obedecen a nuestro bando.

Lo sabía, están hipnotizados, mascullé, rechinando la dentadura.

- ¿Que han … tornado la hipnosis? - preguntó ella, sin comprender.

Yo tampoco entendía nada, la verdad.

Aro alzó su tísica mano un poco, medio girándose hacia atrás, y se volvió al frente de nuevo, mostrando una desagradable sonrisa orgullosa.

Entonces, mi ceño cayó sobre mis ojos, sorprendido y extrañado. Cinco espectros salieron de entre los árboles y comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, flotando con esa cadencia y ritmo pausado que solían utilizar todos estos chupasangres. Iban ataviados con unas capas, cómo no, pero estas no eran de color gris o casi negro, no, eran de color rojo oscuro, y esos vahos que rezumaban no me dejaban lugar a dudas. Aparte de sus almas malvas, desprendían un vaho gris oscuro que se acercaba al casi negro. Sí, era una asquerosa magia negra, tan negra como el petróleo, y pude sentirla. Se me erizó toda la pelambrera del lomo al notar toda esa maldad. Sí, esa energía maléfica que sentía provenía de ellos, sin duda. Aunque, no sé, parecía que no sólo venía de ellos…

- Les presento a nuestros prestigiosos magos - habló ese fósil de Aro una vez más, señalándolos, cuando éstos llegaron a su lado.

Sí, ok, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, gañí.

Sus capuchas no me permitían verles sus semblantes, tan sólo se les veía la boca, la cuales se inclinaban hacia arriba, mostrando su satisfacción sin tapujo alguno.

Ya sabíamos que los Vulturis disponían de magos. Carlisle tenía razón.

- ¿Son ellos quienes han tornado la hipnosis? - inquirió Nessie, que no soltaba mi pelaje.  
- Ellos son capaces de hacer muchas cosas, mi dulce flor - contestó Aro.  
- Si, como ese truco de Jane, ¿no?  
- Es una barrera - le reveló Aro, corrigiéndole - Impresionante, ¿verdad? - hizo una pausa, en la que desplegó una amplia sonrisa, como si esto le resultase muy divertido. Imbécil - . Con su matrimonio, la profecía ha comenzado. Puesto que no pudimos evitarlo entonces, no nos ha quedado más remedio que recurrir a estos… métodos tan poco ortodoxos. Eres demasiado poderoso, Jacob, hemos necesitado de los cinco magos más poderosos del mundo para que fueran capaces de bloquear tu poder espiritual, y no te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido dar con ellos - me peloteó. Esos cinco alzaron las barbillas con orgullo personal. Menudos idiotas - . Gracias a ellos y a sus anillos, ahora podemos bloquear tus ataques.

¿Anillos?, repetí.

Nuestros ojos se fueron automáticamente a las manos de todos. Las tres momias, la guardia e incluso esos cinco magos llevaban puestos unos anillos en sus pétreos dedos anulares. Eran de oro, y tenían un pedrusco pequeño de color rojo. No entendía nada de piedras, pero supuse que eran rubíes. Los Cullen no los llevaban, así que ellos no estaban a salvo de mi poder.

Pude ver lo que mi chica iba a decir antes de que su boca lo soltase, ya que vi todos sus pensamientos y pesquisas.

- Ya lo entiendo. Anillos. Así que a nosotros también nos regalaron esos anillos porque estaban encantados - le echó en cara Nessie, que rechinaba los dientes con más que rabia - . No sé qué es lo que podían hacer esos anillos ni qué creian que iban a conseguir con eso, pero ahora tampoco conseguiran nada. Lo único que han logrado tus cinco magos ha sido bloquear el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo, nada más. Y dudo mucho que ese efecto sea muy duradero, ¿me equivoco?

El labio de Cayo bajó en picado y Aro se quedó con cara de mal jugador de póquer.

Qué lista era mi chica.

Así me gusta, nena, los has dejado K.O, me reí.

- De momento es más que suficiente, mi hermosa Renesmee - declaró él, siguiendo con ese semblante de papel cebolla bañado de falsedad - . Dentro de muy poco obtendremos más poder, y entonces terminaremos con el reinado de tu Gran Lobo.

Me entraron unas ganas urgentes de transformarme y decirle cuatro cosas a la cara, pero no me quedaba más remedio que contenerme…

¡Maldito chupasangre, viejo decrépito!, rugí de todas formas.

- Eso ya lo veremos - le respondió Nessie, firme - . Nada ni nadie puede igualar al poder del Gran Lobo, y tú lo sabes.

De pronto, cuando ese viejo decrépito iba a hablar, noté cómo esa maldad que sentía crecía súbitamente, alcanzando sus cotas más altas y, antes de que me diese tiempo de asimilar nada, alguien saltó a escena, haciendo que mis ojos y los de Nessie se abrieran como auténticos platos.

No podía ser. Era imposible. Imposible.

Sí, rayos, no podía creer lo que mis estupefactos ojos estaban viendo. Vladimir y Stefan saltaron de la nada, pero no venían solos. Detrás de ellos, como espectros de color púrpura y negro, cuatro fantasmas inesperados a los que a casi todos se les había caído la capucha hacia atrás, aparecieron Nikoláy, Ruslán y ese encapuchado de negro. Pero no sólo ellos, Razvan, ese maldito, también estaba con ellos.

Me quedé en estado de shock por un instante. Hubiera tenido cara de idiota integral si no fuera porque mi rostro lobuno no era tan expresivo. Sí, porque esto era imposible, imposible, maldita sea, yo mismo había terminado con ese bastardo de Razvan, y Ezequiel había matado a los otros dos magos, junto a su sanguijuela encapuchada. Todos lo habíamos visto, todos habíamos sido testigos.

Toda esa guardia que estaba allí, más los cinco magos de Aro, se agazaparon automáticamente para dar la bienvenida a sus enemigos. En cambio, los Cullen se quedaron a la espera de alguna orden.

¿Qué… es esto?, musité.

No era capaz de nada más.

Jake…, murmuró Nessie, asustada.

Su mano temblorosa se aferró con más fuerza a mi pelambrera.

Eso hizo que me despertara de esa pesadilla temporal y me despejara de inmediato, porque no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar que ella estuviese asustada por culpa de esos malnacidos que le habían hecho tanto daño, que la habían hecho sufrir durante todo un año, especialmente ese desgraciado de Razvan.

Tranquila, mi vida, yo te protegeré, le susurré para calmarla, haciéndole una suave caricia con el lateral de mi rostro. Tú no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? No te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Sí, consiguió murmurar, aunque con confianza.

Acto seguido, lo primero que hicieron mis ojos fue encontrarse con los de Razvan, para clavarse en ellos con un odio que explotó en lo más profundo de mis entrañas y que ya salía por mi traquea con cólera. Él correspondió mi mirada justo cuando aterrizó en el suelo, pero la estúpida y osada comisura de su labio se atrevió a curvarse hacia arriba con una chulería que llenó mi estómago de una acidez iracunda.

No pude evitarlo. Me agazapé, completamente fuera de mí, y emití un rugido que no se llevó a toda la guardia Vulturis por delante de milagro. Éstos también dirigieron su alerta hacia mí.

¡Jake, ¿qué está pasando por ahí?!, preguntó Sam, alertado. ¡¿Qué son esos pensamientos sobre Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán?!

¡Esos malditos están vivos!, le desvelé, lleno de ira. ¡Están aquí, junto con los rumanos!

¡Es imposible!, exclamó Quil, perplejo.

¡No puedo creerlo!, le acompañó Embry. ¡Nosotros mismos vimos cómo eran aniquilados y quemamos sus cenizas cuando todo terminó!

Pues es verdad. Están vivos, les ratifiqué, apretando los dientes.

Los rumanos, los tres magos y el encapuchado de negro se quedaron frente a los Vulturis y sus cinco magos particulares, a unos escasos metros. Los miembros que se encontraban allí de la guardia de los vejestorios italianos no se movieron del sitio y continuaron rodeándonos a nosotros, debían de creer que yo era más peligroso, aunque seguían agazapados, en estado de máxima alerta por si tenían que intervenir, vigilándonos a nosotros y al bando de los rumanos a la vez.

Todo eran almas malvas, menos la de Nessie y la mía. Y esta era la situación: esa momia chiflada de Aro estaba protegida por el escudo de su guardaespaldas particular, el fósil canoso rechinaba los dientes, el adormilado ni se inmutó, los ojos de la Pitufina y su hermano el Pitufo soltaban una especie de chispas, preparados por si tenían que lanzar sus rayos láser sicóticos y anuladores de sentidos, la neblina blanca de Chelsea empezó a vagar a sus anchas, intentando romper algún lazo de los oponentes, o tal vez seguir uniendo a sus compañeros de guardia para que no saliesen huyendo, quién sabe, la cabeza de Jasper, el cual seguía sin brazo, emanaba su humo verdoso y Edward emitía sus ondas lectoras de mentes. Uf, menos mal que Nessie y yo estábamos dentro de mi círculo protector. Los rumanos miraban fijamente a los Vulturis, el encapuchado permanecía a la espera y los increíblemente resucitados tres magos emanaban otro vaho negruzco idéntico al de sus colegas de profesión. Sin embargo, los cinco magos de Aro no emitían ninguna otra energía, aparte de sus almas malvas y ese vaho negruzco malvado de magia negra, pero Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán sí.

No se veía, sin embargo, aunque esa maldad, esa magia negra que se sentía en el ambiente procedía de los magos, de todos los magos que se encontraban allí, se sentía más fuerte en el bando de los rumanos. Me di cuenta enseguida de dónde procedía esa maquiavélica magia negra. Mis pupilas bajaron hacia el medallón que colgaba del cuello del barbudo de Nikoláy, ese colgante dorado que tenía el dibujo de un ojo con el iris escarlata. Toda la pelambrera de mi cuello se puso de punta otra vez, pero cuando vi que el ojo se movía y se clavaba en mí, mis escalofríos subieron hasta las nubes.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! ¡¿Cómo había podido moverse un dibujo?! ¡¿Y por qué me miraba a mí?!

Jake…, murmuró Nessie, más asustada todavía, cuando vio mi confuso y sorprendido cerebro.

Tran… tranquila, cielo, intenté calmarla de nuevo, aunque yo casi necesitaba un te.

No es que tuviera miedo, pero esto era tan espeluznante y raro, que, no sé, me daba muy mala espina.

Yo confío plenamente en tu poder espiritual, afirmó.

De pronto, ella era la que me tranquilizaba a mí. Genial.

Respiré hondo y asumí la situación como un hombre. O eso intentaba ser, vamos.

Claro, pequeña, algo se me ocurrirá, se me ocurrió soltar, era lo único que se me ocurría en realidad.

Fijé mi vista en el cuadro que tenía delante, para prestar la menor atención posible a ese dibujo espeluznante que me miraba fijamente.

- Han venido a matarlos - chivó Edward de repente.

Escuchar su voz, de esa forma tan robótica y monocorde, también me puso los pelos de punta.

Nessie tomó aire para seguir entera y yo me arrimé un poco a ella para alentarla. Los dos nos quedamos expectantes, a la espera de la respuesta de Aro.

Pero no fue él quien respondió.

- Por supuesto - habló Vladimir, con esa voz de ultratumba extraña - . No creerian que íbamos a conformarnos con luchar contra su guardia, ¿no? Son unos cobardes.

Stefan secundó el comentario de su compañero soltando un escupitajo en el suelo. Vaya, debía de tenerle mucha afición a eso.

Se hizo un silencio más que tenso, aunque el adormilado seguía soñando y Aro sonrió con arrogancia.

- Veo que tus… ayudantes siguen con vida - dijo, pasando olímpicamente del comentario del rumano, lo cual ofendió a Vladimir, que rechinó los dientes. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia mí - . Creía que el Gran Lobo había terminado con ellos.

¡A mí no me mires, apestoso viejo decrépito!, gruñí.

- Nosotros tenemos nuestras técnicas de protección y evasión, Aro - le contestó Nikoláy.

Esos repugnantes ojos vidriosos de Aro volvieron a su contrincante.

- Sí, lo sé - afirmó, y soltó una risilla alocada que duró dos segundos - . Conozco muy bien sus marionetas.

¿Marionetas?, repetí, perplejo, aunque ellos solamente escucharon el gañido.

Edward no podía leer mi mente, pero parece ser que entendieron mi gruñido a la perfección.

- Son clones - me aclaró ese chiflado - . Espejismos de idéntica imagen, forma y volumen. Son capaces incluso de reproducir su olor y las emanaciones del alma. Los dotan y manejan con la magia, a través de su semiesfera dorada. Parecen totalmente reales, es impresionante.

Hoy no era mi día, desde luego. No me lo podía creer.

¿Entonces qué rayos matamos allí?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que matamos allí no era real? - preguntó Nessie por mí, en voz alta.  
- Por supuesto que no - confirmó el propio Razvan, contestándome a mí - . ¿Crees que íba a ser tan estúpido como para arriesgarme? Sabía que irías a buscarla y que cabía la posibilidad de que te diese tiempo de llegar a esa iglesia.

¿Y cómo pensaba invertir la profecía? Pregúntale eso, le pedí a mi chica. Y también cómo pensaba hacerlo, si no era él el que estaba en ese altar.

- Quiere saber cómo pensabas invertir la profecía, y cómo podías hacerlo, si no eras tú el que estabas en la iglesia.

Ese chuleta de Razvan alzó la barbilla y me miró con arrogancia durante un instante, meditando si debía decírmelo o no.

No pude evitar que mi garganta vibrara, le tenía demasiado asco.

- Mi marioneta llevaba parte de mi magia negra, una parte de mí, eso hacía que el proceso de invertir la profecía sirviera igualmente - reveló finalmente.  
- ¡Bueno, pero basta de pláticas! - intervinó Stefan, cabreado - . ¡Hemos venido a luchar!

Automáticamente, todos los músculos de nuestro alrededor se tensaron, así como ese ambiente que ya estaba bastante enrarecido por esa magia negra que lo invadía todo.

- Como deseen - respondió Aro con una sonrisa sombría.

Para mi asombro, ese vejestorio chiflado se quitó la capa, preparándose para pelear, no me lo podía creer, mientras Nessie y yo nos preparábamos también, pero para la batalla a dos bandas que íbamos a tener que librar aquí.

Sí, iba a ser muy dura.

Haz todo lo que te diga y no te alejes de mi barrera, le dije a Nessie.

Sí, asintió ella, con determinación.

- Amo - murmuró Renata, atemorizada.

Ni siquiera le contestó. Se limitó a hacerle una señal con la mano para que se apartase hacia atrás y a pasarle su capa. Ella obedeció sin rechistar. La momia canosa resopló con disgusto. Parecía más enfadado por tener que tomarse las molestias de deshacerse de su capa y tener que pelear, que por la lucha. El que no se movió fue el adormilado, que siguió durmiendo su siesta particular.

Nikoláy, Ruslán y ese bastardo de Razvan erigieron sus propias burbujas protectoras, aunque los cinco magos de Aro no se protegieron con nada, cosa que me extrañó. Vladimir y Stefan se agazaparon, apretando las muelas con impaciencia, y Aro y Cayo hicieron lo mismo, así como el encapuchado y toda la guardia Vulturis que se encontraba allí, que se inclinaron más.

Prepárate, avisé a Nessie, agazapándome yo también, por si acaso tenía que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mi chica tomó aire y se inclinó.

Y, entonces, como había pasado cuando comenzó la otra batalla, todo estalló.


	69. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen esa!

¡JA! ¡TOMEN ESA!

Esto daba verdadero vértigo.

Ese bastardo de Razvan me dedicó una mirada amenazante y combativa que no dudé en corresponder, estaba deseando enfrentarme a él, aunque tuvo que centrarse en otros menesteres primero, para mi desgracia. Hubiera ido igualmente por él, pero mi prioridad era Nessie. Su protección estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso la venganza, por muy fuerte que fuera este sentimiento, que lo era.

Los magos se pusieron a lanzarse chorros de energía negra los unos a los otros. Parecían enormes manguerazos de petróleo, de veras, jamás había visto cosa igual. Los chorros de los magos de Aro chocaban contra las burbujas de color violeta de esos desgraciados de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, estallando en miles de lucecitas y chispas oscuras, y no llegaban a alcanzarlos. Por primera vez en mi vida deseé que el bando de Aro ganase, con todas mis fuerzas. Sí, ok, lo sé, no dejaban de ser los asquerosos y decrépitos Vulturis, pero esos tres búlgaros le habían hecho tanto daño a mi ángel, que me resultaba imposible no desearlo. Me daba igual, con tal de que desaparecieran del mapa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, me sentiría muchísimo mejor si fuera yo el que los aniquilase. Rayos.

De pronto, me quedé perplejo. Los chorros de magia negra de esos tres desgraciados tampoco llegaban a alcanzar a los cinco magos, sino que se estampaban contra algo invisible que no conseguía ver, bueno, no es que no consiguiera verlo, es que no había nada, demonios. ¿Contra qué chocaban?

Esa momia canosa de Cayo se abalanzó sobre Vladimir con una habilidad increíble, la verdad, tenía que reconocerlo, sin embargo, cuando Stefan iba por Aro, éste lo esquivó con unos reflejos puramente sobrenaturales y prefirió arrojarse contra el barbudo de Nikoláy.

- ¡Maldito! - gritó Stefan, cabreado.

Pero ya no pudo protestar más. Ese grandulón de Felix se abalanzó sobre él y ya no le quedó más remedio que luchar contra éste al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes con evidente disgusto.

Nikoláy desvió su chorro azabache hacia ese chiflado de Aro, pero, para mi asombro de nuevo, chocó con algo y, como había sucedido antes con mi elipse brillante y la Pitufina, esa energía negra se repartió a su alrededor, sin llegar a tocarlo. Aro no se detuvo y chocó con la burbuja de Nikoláy, pero no pareció darle más importancia. Cayó hacia atrás, de pie, con una elegancia digna de un bailarín, y levantó su tísica mano.

¿Pero contra qué demonios chocaba la energía negra?

Uno de sus magos dejó su puesto y voló junto a él a la vez que los otros cuatro continuaban con su enfrentamiento con Ruslán y ese maldito de Razvan, que seguía mirándome de vez en cuando el muy idiota.

No pude evitar que mi garganta vibrase, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba venganza. Pero, maldita sea, de momento, no podía, no podía. Nessie era lo primero y más importante para mí.

El mago rojo comenzó otra lucha particular contra el barbudo Nikoláy al tiempo que Aro observaba la pugna con mucha atención. Al fijarme en esto mis pupilas no pudieron evitar mirar ese espeluznante medallón otra vez. Ese ojo escarlata seguía clavándome su particular mirada y la pelambrera de mis hombros se puso de punta una vez más.

El encapuchado había abalanzado su ancho y negro látigo sobre el adormilado, pero Bella no tardó en salir a escena para interponerse, extendiendo su impresionante barrera por delante. El encapuchado se arrojó hacia ella…

- ¡Noooo! - chilló Nessie, ya tensando las piernas para coger impulso.

…pero, afortunadamente, Demetri saltó hacia él y no llegó a tocarla un pelo. Estaba claro que no lo había hecho para defenderla, ni mucho menos, sino que seguramente les interesaba más que Bella estuviera concentrada en erigir su barrera para proteger a la momia dormida, controlada por esa hipnosis, como si fuese una marioneta. Bueno, mientras estuviera a salvo, eso era lo de menos.

Suspiré, tranquilo, y Nessie se relajó un poco, aunque sabíamos que solamente era por una décima de segundo, claro.

El encapuchado utilizaba su particular látigo contra Demetri, que era enganchado por éste y arrojado una y otra vez contra el suelo y los troncos de los árboles, los cuales acababan destrozados entre los potentes restallidos de la madera, pero el rastreador era muy rápido, sinceramente. En cuanto su cuerpo hacía contacto con el terreno o el recién astillado tronco, se levantaba y regresaba para luchar.

El resto de la guardia Vulturis no se despegaba de nosotros, seguían rodeándonos, en esas posiciones de ataque que podían cambiar en cualquier momento para ser un embuste en toda regla, pero vigilaban esos combates particulares en estado de alerta máxima.

Mientras toda esta locura pasaba a nuestro alrededor, una voz nos sobresaltó aún más.

¡Jake, los gigantes van hacia allí!, me avisó Leah de repente.

Sus ojos me mostraban cómo mis lobos corrían tras ellos, pero los gigantes también eran muy rápidos. Parecía mentira, con ese tamaño.

En un santiamén, esos colosales cuerpos, seguidos de sus espeluznantes almas colgantes, comenzaron a atravesar los huecos que quedaban entre los troncos de los árboles, invadiendo toda la zona a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa. Pero no sólo aparecieron éstos. Mis lobos saltaron detrás de ellos, tratando de frenar su ataque para ayudarnos, y el resto de la guardia Vulturis, perseguidos por los Cullen que no estaban hipnotizados, más Ryam y Helen, también se asomaron con precipitación para hacer lo propio con sus amos.

¡Atenta, Nessie!, le dije, tensando los músculos de mis patas por si tenía que saltar.

¡Sí!, exclamó ella.

Su mano soltó mi pelaje y sus piernas también se pusieron rígidas al adoptar una posición agazapada.

De pronto, teníamos a todos esos cuerpos sobre nosotros, preparándose precipitadamente para la batalla en cuanto su descenso terminase y sus pies y patas aterrizasen en el suelo.

Y así fue.

La guardia Vulturis que nos rodeaba se dispersó como si una gota de agua hubiera impactado en aceite frío. Todos a la vez dejaron de ser una sola entidad para ser contendientes individuales y con autonomía propia. Mejor. Por fin Nessie y yo podíamos movernos con más libertad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se convirtió en una revolución de distintas luchas. Los gigantes seguían obedeciendo a los rumanos, así que se enfrentaban a nosotros y a la guardia de esos viejos decrépitos. Ese ambiente de magia negra lo cubría todo como un sucio y oscuro nubarrón tormentoso, y todo se llenó de las energías de los diferentes dones de los chupasangres, que se intercalaban, se mezclaban y pasaban a nuestro lado como auténticos balazos que prácticamente nos rozaban. Si no llega a ser por mi círculo brillante protector, que nos protegía a Nessie y a mí, y por esa telepatía de la que gozábamos mis lobos y yo, nos hubieran acribillado. La telepatía hacía que mi poder espiritual se propagase para que, instantáneamente, surgiera de mis lobos una barrera individual, igual de chispeante y brillante que la mía, cuando eran atacados por uno de los dones mentales de algún chupasangres, aunque solamente les cubría durante ese ataque en concreto, después, esa burbuja particular se retraía, preparada para el siguiente embuste. Era como un escudo que aparecía justo en el momento adecuado. Esto solamente pasaba con los dones de ataque mental, porque con los físicos, como el látigo del encapuchado, por ejemplo, ya tenía que utilizar mi elipse o mi círculo de luz brillante, este último se movía con autonomía propia para cubrirlos.

Uno de los gigantes se abalanzó hacia nosotros enseguida, sin embargo, no fue el único. Una de las chupasangres de la guardia Vulturis hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo ni un momento.

¡Ya me encargo del gigante!, afirmé. ¡Tú quédate dentro de la barrera, la vampiro no podrá traspasarla!

¡No, yo también quiero luchar!, protestó Nessie, saliéndose de mi círculo brillante.

¡No!

Pero ya no pude decir más. Esa masa de carne enorme se arrojó sobre mí a la vez que la vampiro lo hacía sobre mi chica. Esquivé su fuerte y rápido embuste y me di la vuelta para recibirlo de nuevo, sin quitarle ojo a Nessie. Iba a ampliar mi círculo protector un poco más para que la cubriese, pero Nessie también era muy ágil, y, de un elevado salto, se zafó de esa sanguijuela, aunque pronto aterrizó en el suelo y se puso a fintar con ella.

Genial. Ahora esa chupasangre estaba entre los dos y ya no podía llevar mi barrera hacia Nessie. Sí, ok, sabía que era muy buena luchadora, pero, aún así, no podía evitar estar pendiente de ella, era inevitable.

¡Maldita sea, Nessie, me lo prometiste!, me quejé enérgicamente a la vez que esquivaba otro ataque del gigante. ¡Este no era el trato, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Me prometiste que no te separarías de mí y que sólo lucharías para defenderte!

¡Estoy a tu lado!, alegó, fintando con la vampiro. ¡Y esto es como defenderse! ¡Si no luchamos, esta batalla no terminará nunca! ¡Además, sigo protegida por la pulsera!

Sí, rayos, tenía que reconocerlo. En eso tenía razón, la pulsera la protegía, pero, aún así, seguía sin estarlo de los ataques físicos.

¡Arg! Odiaba esto, lo odiaba, porque sólo imaginarme que a ella le pasara algo me ponía enfermo, pero no me quedaba más remedio que confiar en ella y en su saber luchar. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en pelear, podía quedarse dentro de mi burbuja tranquilamente, bajo mi seguridad y protección, pero, rayos, también tenía que respetar su decisión. Y, sí, ok, ella era mi alma gemela, se parecía bastante a mí. La verdad, sinceramente, no me imaginaba a mí quedándome quieto en medio de una batalla, viendo cómo los demás luchan, así que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Genial.

Tomé aire y rechiné los dientes, más que resignado.

Confía en mí, me dijo, después de escuchar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

La chupasangre contra la que luchaba se abalanzó hacia ella y mi respiración se cortó por un instante, pero mi chica libró ese golpe y aprovechó para meterle un buen derechazo en el estómago.

Resollé por las narices, rindiéndome a lo inevitable. Sí, era buena luchando, muy buena.

Está bien, pero procura estar lo más cerca de mí posible. Y si ves que no puedes vencer, no te empeñes en hacerlo, regresa a mi barrera enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

La pulsera también ataca, me recordó.

Nessie, mascullé entre dientes para protestar.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aceptó, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa delataba la excitación que sentía por dentro con esto de pelear. En fin, yo entendía muy bien esa excitación, así que no tenía nada que decir. Eso sí, tenía que estar muy atento, para protegerla. Y sobretodo había una persona en todo este barullo que era el que más me preocupaba: Razvan. No podía olvidar que ese malnacido era un mago, podía bloquear a la pulsera de Nessie o algo con algún truco sucio, o con la ayuda de los otros dos búlgaros, quién sabe. Ya se la había llevado una vez, y podía aprovechar todo este jaleo para intentar una segunda, aunque esta vez no iba a poder hacer ni eso, vamos, porque no se lo iba a permitir, jamás.

Aproveché uno de mis embustes a mi gigante, en el que le llevé el brazo por delante, para dedicarle una mirada de profunda inquina. Ese desgraciado debió de notar la quemazón de mi vista y apartó la suya de esa pugna de chorros negros momentáneamente, para corresponderme.

Maldito hijo de…

Céntrate, me cortó Nessie, que volvía a fintar con esa vampiro que ya empezaba a estar desquiciada por no poder con ella.

Tenía razón. Si empezaba a perder la cabeza tan pronto, no iba a protegerla bien.

Sí, sí, acepté.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba bajo la protección de la pulsera, que también podía atacar, como me había recordado ella. Empecé a tranquilizarme un poco más, aunque seguía atento a cualquier ataque que le pudiesen mandar, claro, eso ya era inevitable en mí, pero tenía que admitir que Nessie era la persona más protegida que había aquí, la verdad.

Otro cantar eran los Cullen. Para protegerles, fuera el don que fuera, tenía que llevar mi elipse atacante o mi círculo protector hacia ellos.

- ¡Nessie, ¿dónde te habías metido? - la regañó Rosalie mientras le arreaba una fuerte patada en el estómago a uno de los gigantes para quitárselo de encima - . ¡No te veíamos en la pradera y nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿sabes?!  
- ¡Sí, eso! - siguió Helen, que medio peleaba con otro gigante, junto a Ryam. No se defendían mal, la verdad, para ser la primera vez que luchaban en una batalla, lo hacían bastante bien - . ¡Ya estábamos histéricos!  
- ¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía que hacer algo muy importante!

Sus muelas chirriaron de nuevo cuando su mente recordó que se había quedado a medias.

La rubia canija fijó su objetivo en Rosalie. Rubia contra rubia. Lo malo es que la Barbie estaba distraída peleando con ese gigante de antes y no se daba cuenta, aunque daba igual, hiciera lo que hiciera iba a ser presa de la tortura sádica y de esa sicótica.

No lo dudé ni un instante. Sin dejar de erigir mi círculo de luz brillante protector, y sin dejar de luchar contra el gigante que me tocaba a mí, extendí mi otra esfera guerrera y agresiva, la cual rodeó a su vez a esta primera, y la alargué con prisas para que adoptase esa forma elíptica, dirigiéndola hacia los rayos rojos que la Pitufina ya le estaba enviando a Rosalie.

Pero, rayos, esta elipse era realmente difícil de manejar, todavía no era capaz de controlarla del todo. Esto no era como coger algo con las manos o destrozarlo con las fauces, vamos, aquí había que usar la mente para manejarla, y eso era muy difícil para mí, no siempre se me daba como se me tenía que dar. Hace un momento lo había hecho bien y había sido capaz de llevarla hacia la rubia enana, pero ahora la elipse se me escurría como un cubito de hielo en las manos. ¡Maldita sea!

Los rayos rojos de la Pitufina se estamparon en la frente de Rosalie y ésta se cayó fulminada en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y chillando sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

- ¡Noooo! - bramó Emmett.

Mi amigo intentó dirigirse hacia la Pitufina, lleno de cólera, pero la maldita sanguijuela contra la que luchaba, más otra que se sumó para ayudarlo, se lo impidieron.

- ¡Quitense del medio! - rugió, dando puñetazos ciegos que ellos esquivaban de milagro.

Pero los esquivaban, maldita sea.

¡Jake haz algo!, me rogó Nessie, horrorizada, al tiempo que luchaba con esa mujer vampiro.

¡Rayos, no sé qué puedo hacer!, reconocí, tratando de controlar esa dichosa elipse que se iba a todas partes, excepto a donde yo quería que fuese.

Carlisle se zafó de su contendiente, pero lo más que pudo hacer fue quitarle de encima ese gigante con el que ella estaba peleando, para que no la espachurrase en el suelo como si fuera un chicle.

- ¡Rose! - gritó Esme, desesperada, mientras peleaba con otro de los vampiros de la guardia.

Entonces, por fin pude manejar la elipse. Ahora conseguí agarrarla, ya no era un cubito de hielo, así que la dirigí hacia Rosalie inmediatamente, para que impactase en los rayos rojos de esa repulsiva enana. Éstos se desintegraron al tacto con mi poder espiritual y Rosalie dejó de retorcerse y de proferir esos estremecedores gritos que te ponían el pelo de punta.

La Pitufina entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con cara de odio, aunque enseguida buscó su próxima presa. Rosalie se puso de pie rápidamente y asintió para darme las gracias, eso sí, no faltó uno de esos manotazo suyos a su pelo, disimulando. El que sí me sonrió abiertamente fue Emmett, que por fin consiguió arrearle un puñetazo a uno de sus contrincantes.

Mi elipse no pudo descansar. La enana canija eligió a Esme como siguiente víctima y envió sus rayos infrarrojos hacia ella sin cuartel.

Esta vez mi elipse se dejaba controlar, así que la dirigí fácilmente y los rayos se estamparon contra ella, fundiéndose inmediatamente.

¡Jake, detrás de ti!, me avisó Seth.

Me giré súbitamente y vi cómo el Pitufo ya preparaba sus rayos azules para lanzárselos a Carlisle, que se encontraba luchando con esa sanguijuela de Zhou.

¡Maldita sea! Eran dos cosas a la vez. De pronto, se me ocurrió una cosa. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Hice una fisura en el medio de mi elipse y la corté, igual que si le pasase un cuchillo. Para mi asombro, la luz fulgurante que formaba mi elipse se dividió en dos, brillando con más intensidad durante un fugaz momento, y, al instante, pasaron a ser dos elipses.

¡Uf! Esto iba a ser complicado. Si no podía manejar una, dos ni te cuento. Y así fue. En cuanto la elipse pasó a ser dos, todo se me fue al caño. Las elipses volvieron a escurrírseme, resbalando de aquí para allá sin control, una hacia un lado y la otra hacia otro, ambas totalmente a su manera. Maldita la hora en que se ocurrió la brillante idea de dividirla. Menos mal que todavía podía manejarlas lo justo para que no tocasen a ninguno de los Cullen, Ryam o Helen. Eso sí, tuve la suerte de que la Pitufina no se enteraba de nada de esto, por supuesto, y, al ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto en Esme, cambió de víctima, esta vez, un gigante que se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin embargo, el lanzamiento de Alec era inminente.

¡Jake, agárralas por el núcleo!, me indicó Nessie.

¿Qué?

¡El centro de las elipses eres tú! ¡No las manejes tirando de ellas por fuera, eso las desestabiliza! ¡El centro es lo único estático de las elipses, tú eres quien las retiene desde el núcleo! ¡Muévelas desde el centro, como si fuese un hula hoop!

¿Un hula hoop? Genial, ahora tenía que jugar con un hula hoop, cosa que no había hecho en mi vida.

Pero no me quedaba más remedio que intentarlo.

Alec se preparó desde su montículo y lanzó una bola rápida con esos ojos rojos, potente como un meteorito. Me preparé para batearla, sujetando las dos elipses desde su centro. Entonces, tal y como había supuesto Nessie, me fue mucho más fácil manejarlas.

¡Ja! ¡Esto era genial! Y encima podía controlar las dos a la vez.

Todavía no era un genio en esto, claro, me quedaba mucho por aprender, pero fui capaz de hacer que una de las elipses interceptara el rayo láser azul del Pitufo, logrando que su ataque se quedase a las puertas.

¡Bien!, clamó Nessie, riéndose.

¡Nena, eres listísima!, le reconocí, también con una risa.

Ese Alec se quedó sorprendido al principio, al ver que sus rayos no habían hecho efecto en Doc, pero apretó los dientes con rabia al percatarse de que había sido yo el que los había bloqueado. Su asqueroso vaho me mostraba algo de miedo, pero también la impotencia y frustración por no poder hacer nada contra mí.

¡Jake, Emmett!, me advirtió mi chica de pronto.

Esa arrogante rubia canija ya se había librado de ese gigante y ahora iba por Em.

¡Ni hablar!, exclamé, tengo que reconocer que un poco pagado de mí mismo ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

Llevé la segunda elipse hacia allí sin vacilar ni un momento. Se me resbaló un poco, ya que seguía sin ser fácil atender a dos elipses a la vez, pero no fue ni una décima de segundo, así que conseguí que mi luz brillante fulminara el ataque de ese piojo rubio.

¡Tomen esa, estúpidos!, rió Isaac.

¡Es genial, Jake!, me alabó Shubael.

Ahora las elipses iban y venían a mi antojo. Bueno, ok, casi, porque aún era muy inexperto.

De repente, me dio un pequeño susto cuando vi que la mujer vampiro que luchaba con Nessie se cansaba de fintar y pasaba a un ataque mortal. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. La pulsera soltó una súbita y potente descarga eléctrica y la chupasangres salió despedida hacia atrás, prácticamente quemada del todo, ante los atónitos ojos de los allí presentes.

Guau.

¿Lo ves? La pulsera también sabe atacar, repitió Nessie.

Ya lo veo, ya.

No nos dio tiempo de conversar más. Otro miembro de la guardia enseguida llegó para enfrentarse a ella y yo tuve que seguir luchando con el gigante.

Me di cuenta de que la pulsera parecía obedecer a la voluntad de Nessie. Cuando ella quería que la protegiera, la protegía. Cuando ella quería que la ayudase a atacar, el aro atacaba. Cuando ella quería pelear sola, la pulsera reprimía sus instintos y la dejaba combatir, como había pasado durante su enfrentamiento con la Pitufina. Eso sí, cuando había un peligro inminente, el aro actuaba sin contemplaciones.

Mis lobos, Ryam y Helen seguían manteniendo esa lucha interminable y agotadora contra los gigantes, que continuaban regenerándose y regenerándose. Esto se haría eterno, de seguir así. Encima, también estaban los chupasangres de la guardia Vulturis, aunque de éstos parecían encargarse más Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett.

Los magos continuaban con esa absurda y estúpida lucha de chorros de magia negra, y Aro seguía observando la contienda entre su mago y Nikoláy muy de cerca. Cayo, por su parte, luchaba contra Stefan, que tampoco se defendía nada mal, sinceramente. El rastreador ahora esquivaba los continuos latigazos del encapuchado, pero éste no se rendía. Bella mantenía su escudo extendido, y Edward, Alice y Jasper permanecían a la espera de órdenes, tiesos como robots. Daba una grima horrible.

Edward emitía sus ondas continuamente, pero éstas chocaban con las barreras de esos asquerosos de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, así como con las burbujas emergentes de mis lobos y la mía. Pero sí que podía leerle las mentes al resto de los Cullen y a Nessie, cuya pulsera no tenía erigida su burbuja, ya que ella quería luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo bueno es que estaba muy ocupado chivándole las jugadas planeadas por el encapuchado a Demetri, por eso podía esquivar los ataques del encapuchado.

El gigante que luchaba conmigo tampoco se rendía, maldita sea. Y era una pelea inútil, empezaba a sentirme frustrado, me sentía como un auténtico idiota, porque era imposible terminar con él. Le arrancabas un brazo, y este le salía como una seta. Le destrozabas la pierna, y esta se regeneraba con rapidez. Además, carecían de sentimientos totalmente, eso hacía que ni siquiera se distrajeran cuando conseguías desmembrarlo. Y, para colmo, no podía arrancarle la cabeza, su alma me lo decía continuamente.

Al observar mejor a mi gigante, me percaté de que esas almas colgantes seguían implorándome con sus gritos ahogados, que, no obstante, parecían desgarradores y agónicos. No entendía nada, ¿acaso querían algo de mí? ¿Pero, qué? ¿Qué era lo que me pedían?

¡Jake, Esme!, me avisó Nessie otra vez.

Rayos. Ese enano de Alec preparó uno de sus disparos, apuntando a Esme sin cuartel.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, llevé una de mis elipses hacia allí. Pero, entonces, algo repentino y desastroso pasó, haciendo que todos nos congelásemos por un instante.

Sí, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! Yo seguía siendo inexperto y, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, la elipse se me fue, se me resbaló, y no pude controlarla a tiempo. Ante mis atónitos y horrorizados ojos, vi cómo la elipse daba un giro totalmente inesperado y se dirigía hacia Alice, impactando de lleno sobre ella.

- ¡Noooooooooo! - gritó Nessie, con una voz desgarradora que se me clavó en el alma.

Y, de pronto, el shock hizo que todo se volviera completamente negro, vacío y sordo a mi alrededor.

No, esto no podía estar pasándome, no podía haber… matado a Alice… No…


	70. ¡Así que esto es lo que querías, Aro!

¡ASÍ QUE ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS, ARO!

Todo se paralizó por un instante.

La pulsera de Nessie tuvo que reaccionar, activando su barrera, para que el guardia que luchaba con ella no llegara a tocarla, ya que se había quedado en estado de shock, al igual que yo. El vampiro recibió una descarga eléctrica y salió despedido de espaldas; cuando aterrizó en el suelo, parecía una estatua retorcida y quemada.

Milagrosamente, mi otra elipse llegó al ataque de Alec y esos rayos azules no llegaron a alcanzar a Esme, pero fue pura suerte, ya que dicha elipse también estaba descontrolada, era como si las elipses se me hubiesen escurrido de las manos y hubieran salido disparadas a todas partes, como un caballo salvaje. Fue una coincidencia pura y dura el que esa otra elipse se topase con esos láseres que soltaban los ojos del vampiro. No sé cómo lo hice, estando como estaba, pero conseguí controlarla, enganchándola por el centro, y la retraje hacia mí para que no hubiera otra desgracia más.

No sé ni quién fue el que me quitó a ese gigante de encima para que no me agarrase otra vez; por el color del pelaje que mi rabillo del ojo percibió me pareció que era Cheran.

No fui el único que sentí ese latigazo desgarrador lleno de dolor. Pude sentir el congelamiento de cada corazón vivo, el estupor y espanto de cada uno de mis lobos, el horror y la conmoción de los cuatro Cullen no hipnotizados, Ryam y Helen, que ya parecían imaginar por qué Nessie había gritado de ese modo al mirar a Alice… Pero el hondo y súbito dolor de Nessie se me clavó en lo más profundo de mi ser, fue un cataclismo para mí, un puñetazo, una bomba que estalló en mi corazón, haciendo que éste se desintegrase completamente, llevándoselo todo por delante.

Ella… ella iba a odiarme por esto… Nunca podría volver a mirarla a la cara… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Yo mismo empezaba a odiarme…

Pero, de pronto, esa parálisis que sólo duró un segundo y que me pareció eterna se rompió cuando vimos cómo mi elipse no desintegraba a Alice, sino que la recorría entera, de la cabeza a los pies, compatibilizándose perfectamente con su alma dorada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero la negrura que lo cubría todo también desapareció con la misma rapidez.

Alice…, susurró Nessie, esperanzada ante lo que estábamos viendo.

Su alma fulguró más fuerte por un instante y su boca soltó un jadeo cuando el poder espiritual de mi elipse terminó su raudo paso por su menudo y pequeño cuerpo, regresando acto seguido a mí. De repente, los ojos de Alice se tornaron a ese color dorado de siempre y volvieron a adquirir su brillo normal. Era como si hubiesen cobrado vida de nuevo.

Me alegré de ver esos iris con su habitual color ambarino, porque eso significaba que seguían con la abstinencia de tomar sangre humana.

- ¡Alice! - rió Nessie, abalanzándose a mí para abrazarme con júbilo - . ¡Jake, lo has conseguido!

¿Conseguir? ¿Conseguir el qué? Yo… yo no he hecho nada… Creo, estaba tan confundido, asombrado, alegre, feliz… En fin, que no sabía cómo me encontraba después de semejante susto.

Ahora pude sentir el alivio de mi manada, de Ryam, Helen y el resto de los Cullen.

- ¡Eres genial, Jake! - clamó Emmett, dándole otro puñetazo a uno de sus contendientes para celebrar mi tanto.

¡Ya no está hipnotizada!, siguió Seth con voz alegre.

Pero, entonces, algo frío, espeluznante y maléfico hizo que mi alegría bajara en picado y que mis pupilas se fueran automáticamente hacia ese medallón que colgaba del cuello del mago barbudo. Un rayo gélido atravesó mi cerebro y salió por mi cola cuando vi cómo ese ojo escarlata se entrecerraba para mirarme con un odio que me disparó un balazo a bocajarro. Me dio tal escalofrío, que toda la pelambrera de mi lomo se puso de punta.

Jake…, murmuró Nessie con temor, al ver lo mismo que yo, aferrando su mano a mi pelambrera.

Tranquila, la calmé.

Sin embargo, ese maldito y malvado ojo no fue el único que me miró con inquina. El maldito de Razvan se dignó a perder un segundo de su entretenida lucha particular para dedicarme una mirada parecida mientras rechinaba sus asquerosas muelas, aunque ese desgraciado de Nikoláy también me observó con asombro a la vez que continuaba con su pugna de chorros contra el mago de Aro.

Entre tanto, Alice pestañeó, confusa, y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué… hago aquí? - preguntó mientras su boca parecía caerse al suelo. Entonces, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando vio a Bella y a los otros dos, aunque después se fijó mejor en Jasper y en su falta de brazo - . ¡Jazz, cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?!

¡Ups! Menos mal que eso en un vampiro tenía remedio, que si no…

Sin embargo, aquí no había tiempo para contemplaciones ni explicaciones.

- ¡No puede ser que esté consciente! - protestó Cayo, al tiempo de luchaba con Vladimir.  
- ¡Es imposible! - exclamó éste, sin dejar de embestir al canoso.

Mira, en algo estaban de acuerdo.

Aro rechinó los dientes al ver la situación y volvió a levantar esa mano seca.

De forma automática, uno de los chupasangres de los Vulturis se arrojó hacia ella, aprovechando su desconcierto.

- ¡Cuidado, Alice! - gritó Rosalie, lanzándose también en esa dirección.

Jesús con la Barbie, no sé cómo lo consiguió, pero de un elevado salto, llegó hasta Alice y la empujó para tirarla al suelo. Eso hizo que el ataque del chupasangres no lograse su fin, aunque seguían sin estar a salvo. Rosalie agarró a esa todavía perpleja Alice por la cintura en el mismo suelo, se incorporó con ella y de un brinco altísimo se encaramó a la rama de un árbol, con su hermanastra colgando.

Al chupasangre ya no le dio tiempo de lanzarse hacia ellas, Embry se interpuso en su camino y Rosalie pudo bajarse del árbol, acompañada por Alice.

Mis lobos, Ryam, Helen y los Cullen que no estaban hipnotizados estaban consiguiendo echar a todos los intrusos hacia el otro lado, de modo que esta zona de la batalla estaba quedando despejada, creando una zona de seguridad para nuestro bando. Los gigantes seguían luchando con nosotros, pero, inconscientemente, nos estaban ayudando, ya que también peleaban contra la guardia Vulturis, así que, al echar a éstos hacia atrás, la mayoría de los gigantes también lo hacían para continuar combatiendo con ellos. Eso hacía que mantuvieran ocupados a los chupasangres de Aro en la otra zona.

Emmett suspiró con alivio, y más cuando ambas se colocaron cerca de él, aunque ese vejestorio chiflado volvió a alzar la mano para dar otra orden muda.

Bella, que continuaba erigiendo su escudo protector para proteger a esa momia dormilona, Edward, que parecía un robot parlanchín que chivaba todos los movimientos de los que podía, y Jasper, que permanecía completamente inmóvil, seguían hipnotizados.

Durante una fracción de segundo me pregunté por qué Alice no había sufrido daño alguno con mi elipse, sino que había salido de su hipnosis, y mi cerebro cuestionó si sucedería lo mismo con los demás.

Entonces, me di cuenta de por qué había sucedido esto. La hipnosis era algo que afectaba al cerebro, no era un hechizo o un conjuro, por eso yo no podía verlo. Sin embargo, esa hipnosis estaba creada con magia negra, eso hacía que sus ojos se hubieran vuelto rojos, pero mi poder espiritual era lo suficientemente fuerte como para limpiar su mente de esa magia negra, como para eliminar ese estado inconsciente de algún modo, y el hecho de que los Cullen tuvieran unas almas limpias y buenas, doradas, hacía que mi poder fuera totalmente compatible con ellos, de ahí que no los destruyese. Me quedé asombrado por mi propio descubrimiento. Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo era capaz de distinguir las almas buenas de las malas, eso ya lo sabía, pero, además, las diferenciaba hasta el punto de saber a quién tenía que aniquilar y a quién no. Guau. Esto cambiaba mi manera de usar mi poder totalmente, porque ahora no tenía que andarme con chiquitas ni con miedo por si le daba a uno de los Cullen. Ellos no se iban a desintegrar con mi elipse nunca. Y Ryam y Helen tampoco, puesto que sus almas también eran brillantes y doradas.

¡Genial!

Otro de los chupasangres de Aro se dirigió hacia ellos, acatando la orden inaudible de su amo.

No lo dudé, no ahora que ya sabía que a ellos no les hacía daño, sino que les hacía salir de esa hipnosis.

¡Atento, Quil!, le avisé, ya que era el único que se acababa de librar de uno de los gigantes.

¡Entendido!, comprendió al ver mi pensamiento, ya corriendo hacia allí.

¡Sí, Jake!, aclamó mi chica.

Con rapidez, volví a extender mi esfera guerrera por encima de mi círculo de luz protector y lo transformé en elipse. La moví, agarrándola por el núcleo, y, aún torpemente, todo hay que decirlo, conseguí dirigirla hacia Bella, Edward y Jasper.

Ups, Jasper. Por un minúsculo momento barajé la posibilidad de no despertarlo y esperar a que esta batalla terminase, o, al menos, a que su brazo llegara a él y se insertase en su sitio. Podía decirle a Edward mentalmente, a través de alguno de mis lobos, que agarrase a Jasper y lo pusiese a salvo, hasta que esto se acabase…

¡Jake!, me regañó Nessie.

Ok, ok.

En fin, no me quedaba más remedio.

Quil se interpuso en el camino del guardia Vulturis, iniciando una lucha con él, y yo pude actuar a mis anchas.

Aceleré mi elipse y ésta destruyó el escudo de Bella con facilidad, pero, justo cuando se iba a insertar en su cuerpo, algo repentino chocó con mi poder espiritual, desviándolo de su trayectoria con una brusquedad y violencia inusitadas hasta para mí.

Un chorro de energía roja, tan roja como la sangre, se había estampado contra mi elipse, impidiéndole llegar a su objetivo. Esto hizo que su centro se me resbalara de nuevo y que la elipse se desbocase una vez más, aunque no tardé en volver a sujetar su núcleo y a controlarla. Mi vista enseguida se giró hacia el culpable de tal ataque, y me quedé de piedra.

Pensaba que era ese barbudo de Nikoláy, pero no. Para mi asombro y desconcierto era ese ojo maquiavélico y malvado del medallón. La energía roja salía de su pupila, y lo hacía con una saña y un odio que me helaba. No me lo podía creer.

¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!, masculló Paul.

Ese viejo chiflado de Aro abrió los ojos, pero no con un asombro negativo, era más bien positivo, muy positivo. Su repugnante semblante de papel cebolla era el puro retrato de la codicia, pero no me miraba a mí, observaba a ese medallón con ganas. Entonces lo supe. Aro iba tras ese medallón, por eso había hecho que su mago se enfrentase a Nikoláy, y ese colgante era el causante de la magia negra que había hipnotizado a los Cullen.

Mientras seguía con su duelo particular, las pupilas del barbudo Nikoláy también se desviaron hacia mí, pero éstas me miraban con una sorpresa rabiosa.

El chorro sanguinolento seguía empujando a mi elipse para retenerla. Ahora podía sentir toda esa maldad que desprendía de primera mano, era como si me tocase a mí, y, sí, maldita sea, era espeluznante, cruel, maquiavélica… Si antes se me había puesto el pelo de punta con esa mirada del ojo, en este momento el escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Jake…, susurró Nessie, asustada.

Pero yo no me amilané. Ya estaba harto de tanta magia y tanto cuento chino. Empujé mi elipse, cabreado, y con un movimiento brusco, potente, el chorro carmesí sufrió mi empujón, saliendo despedido hacia atrás.

Ese repulsivo ojo no fue el único que se abrió del todo, más que sorprendido, el cual dejó de soltar esa energía, el mago barbudo no se podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Esa distracción y bajada de guardia fue suficiente como para que el mago de Aro consiguiera hacer una fisura en la barrera violeta de Nikoláy, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Aro no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Era lo que estaba buscando y lo iba a conseguir. Se lanzó como un torpedo ultrasónico hacia el búlgaro y con la mano en forma de garfio dio un zarpazo certero, arrancándole ese medallón.

- ¡NO! - gritó Nikoláy.

Sin embargo, fue lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer. Nikoláy no tuvo opción. En cuanto el Vulturis se retiró con su presa, el mago de capa roja arrojó otro de sus chorros negros. El búlgaro tuvo que erigir otra barrera con precipitación para que la energía oscura no llegara a tocarlo, eso sí, sus dientes chirriaban tanto, que su rabia casi se podía escuchar de verdad.

- ¡No! - chilló también su hermano.

Esos desgraciados de Ruslán y Razvan, más el encapuchado, que dejó su lucha inútil con el rastreador para retirarse hacia atrás, se quedaron paralizados por un instante.

Yo tampoco desaproveché este momento de confusión y distracción. Sin pensármelo dos veces, llevé mi elipse hacia Bella, Edward y Jasper y esta vez sí, la inserté en sus cuerpos, atravesando los tres al mismo tiempo.

Como le había pasado a Alice, mi poder espiritual los recorrió enteros, de arriba a abajo, y cuando terminó, jadearon y sus ojos se colorearon de dorado, volviendo en sí.

- ¡Aro, los Cullen! - le avisó esa momia canosa, retirándose hacia atrás de un salto.

Pero ese viejo decrépito estaba observando el medallón que tenía entre sus manos, con esa cara de loco perdido.

- ¿Qué… está pasando? - inquirió Bella con un hilo de voz cuando vio todo este jaleo.

¡Traigan a los Cullen, rápido!, les ordené a mis lobos.

- ¡No huyas, cobarde! - le increpó Stefan a Cayo, ofendidísimo.

Éste se abalanzó hacia el fósil canoso de nuevo, que ya se había colocado junto al Vulturis adormilado, pero Demetri, que ahora se había quedado más solo que la una, se interpuso en su camino, así que no le quedó más remedio que luchar con él.

- ¡Malditos! - gruñó.

Quil ya se había encargado de esa sanguijuela, así que no lo dudó ni un segundo. A él se unieron Isaac y Shubael, que también corrieron junto a Edward, Bella y Jasper para empujarlos con la cabeza. Ninguno de los tres parecía explicarse qué estaba pasando, incluido Edward, que se afanaba en sacar deducciones de todas las mentes que podía ver, pero hicieron caso a mis lobos y salieron por pies de allí para venirse a la zona segura de nuestro bando.

- ¡Renesmee, cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y qué está pasando?! - interrogó Bella, asustada, al llegar a nuestro lado.  
- ¡Mamá! - sollozó mi chica, arrojándose a ella para abrazarla - . Estan bien.

Bella correspondió su abrazo, pero Nessie enseguida se separó de ella para abrazar a su padre y a sus tíos.

Entonces, cuando Jasper abrazó a Nessie, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

Ay.

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué me ha pasado en el…?!

¡Atentos!, ladré, interrumpiéndolo.

Los gigantes se quedaron paralizados durante un par de latidos de corazón, dejando las luchas que tenían con nosotros y la guardia Vulturis, y, de repente, comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona donde esos viejos decrépitos y los rumanos seguían con sus luchas particulares.

Al estar nuestra zona totalmente despejada, expandí mi círculo de luz brillante protector y los cubrí a todos.

¿Qué pasa ahora?, se preguntó Cheran.

Es el medallón, expliqué, al tiempo que yo mismo me daba cuenta de esto. Ahora obedece a la voluntad de Aro.

No pude evitar que me rechinasen los dientes.

- Los gigantes son manipulados por la magia negra de ese medallón - siguió Edward, que ahora podía oír nuestros pensamientos y, de paso, aclaraba las cosas para el resto.

Vaya, parecía que ya se había enterado de todo.

Odio decir esto, pero me alegro de verte y de tenerte aquí, le dije. Contigo todo es más fácil. La comunicación y eso.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo - me contestó, curvando su labio en una especie de mueca.

Bella nos miró sin comprender, pero sonrió.

Los gigantes se quedaron quietos junto a la guardia, totalmente mansos y dóciles, y los chupasangres que conformaban a la misma también se quedaron inmóviles, en formación, a la espera de órdenes. Sin embargo, las almas que se aferraban al cuello de los cuerpos de esos colosos no dejaban de implorarme con esos gritos desgarradores que no se escuchaban.

Ese viejo chiflado se colocó junto a los otros dos Vulturis, mientras Nikoláy, Ruslán y ese bastardo de Razvan continuaban luchando con sus magos particulares, una pugna que parecía no tener fin y que se veía desesperada para esos tres desgraciados. El encapuchado parecía haberse dado cuenta de alguna situación y permanecía en alerta, agazapado.

Me di cuenta de qué situación se trataba cuando ese loco de Aro giró su semblante momificado hacia los magos y sonrió con arrogancia. Los caretos de los rumanos y los búlgaros pasaron al pánico automáticamente, sus asquerosas cabezas emanaron esos vahos azulados, saliendo despedidos hacia arriba, como el vapor de una tetera. Sí, lo supe con total certeza. Ahora Aro tenía el control total con ese extraño y espeluznante medallón, cuyo ojo no dejaba de mirarme ni un instante. Ese colgante tenía un poder inmenso, lo notaba, lo sentía, toda esa maldad procedía de ahí, y los magos búlgaros debían de haberse quedado en calzoncillos sin él. Seguramente los tres magos eran bastante poderosos, pero ese medallón les proporcionaba mucho más poder, y ahora no lo tenían.

La Pitufina también mostró una sonrisa triunfal y orgullosa que le dedicó a Nessie desde sus filas. No sé qué significaba eso, tenía algo que ver con su pelea, seguro, porque las muelas de mi chica no se rompieron y no me arrancó el pelaje que su mano aferraba, de milagro.

La sonrisa de ese Vulturis tarado no se borró de su asquerosa cara ni un instante. Entonces, mis pupilas se abrieron como platos cuando vi cómo el ojo dejaba de mirarme a mí para hacerlo con los tres magos, y cómo el medallón latía, al igual que hacía la pulsera de Nessie. Una neblina grisácea comenzó a salir de los cuerpos de esos desgraciados de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan a una velocidad de vértigo.

- ¡No! - gritó Razvan.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las tres neblinas atravesaron rápidamente sus burbujas violetas como si nada, dejando atrás sus cuerpos petrificados, y se fueron hacia la pupila del ojo del medallón a la velocidad de un viento huracanado.

El medallón había reclamado lo que era suyo, esa magia negra extra que les había prestado a esos tres patéticos magos. Ahora el colgante tenía otro dueño y obedecía a su voluntad.

El encapuchado y los rumanos intentaron huir, pero el ojo se lo impidió, dejándolos inmóviles. Ni siquiera pudieron hablar. Sus pies se clavaron en el sitio y se quedaron tiesos, con esas posturas extrañas de escapada. Al encapuchado no podía verle el rostro, pero la cara horrorizada de los otros dos lo decía todo.

Nosotros tampoco podíamos escapar. La situación estaba más que clara: esto se estaba poniendo muy feo.

Los cinco poderosos magos de rojo no tardaron nada en actuar, lanzaron sus chorros negros sin cuartel hacia esos desgraciados de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, y resquebrajaron sus barreras como si fuesen simples cristales.

Sus vahos azulados llegaron hasta el cielo, sobrepasando las copas de los árboles. Los tres gritaron con horror y mostraron hasta las cuencas de sus blancos globos oculares cuando los chorros llegaron a ellos. Ok, me habían robado mi venganza particular, pero podía servirme con esto. Sin embargo, cuando mi labio lobuno estaba a punto de curvarse con una satisfacción un tanto maléfica, sus gritos desgarradores de dolor se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos.

Giré mi rostro súbitamente hacia Aro y vi que había levantado su paliducha y tísica mano, por eso los cinco magos de color carmesí habían dejado de soltar su magia negra.

¡¿Qué demonios hace?!, protesté, enérgicamente.

- Todavía no han de morir - dijo, manteniendo esa sonrisa alocada que mostraba cuánto le gustaba el poder.

De repente, el ojo del medallón escupió un rayo de color púrpura oscuro que se extendió hacia ellos vertiginosamente, en forma de abanico, siendo un hilo desde la pupila y ensanchándose a medida que llegaba a ese trío y a sus acompañantes inmóviles, hasta que cubrió a esos seis por completo.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las seis víctimas del medallón se volvieron completamente sumisas, al igual que había pasado con los gigantes, y se colocaron junto a éstos y los miembros de la guardia, en formación, frente a nuestro bando.

Ese asqueroso fósil de Cayo sonrió con satisfacción, acompañando al chiflado de Aro, mientras que nosotros todavía seguíamos con cara de idiotas.

- Bien, ahora podemos empezar la guerra de verdad - declaró Aro.

Todas nuestras filas rechinaron los dientes.

Rayos. Esto era lo que quería desde el principio. Hacerse con ese medallón para enfrentarse a nosotros.

- ¡Maldito traidor! - rugió Emmett, que no salió despedido hacia él porque Rosalie lo cogió de la mano y le paró los pies.  
- No corras tanto, mi querido y valiente Emmett - le respondió ese chiflado, colgándose el medallón en su cuello - . La lucha tendrá lugar mañana, a las doce del mediodía.

¡Idiota arrogante! ¡No tienes por qué darnos ventaja! ¡Luchemos aquí y ahora!, rugí yo también, mostrándole mi poderosa dentadura con cólera.

Nessie no fue la única que me detuvo. Como siempre, Edward me interpuso su brazo y no me dejó arrojarme hacia Aro.

Retiraba lo dicho hace un momento. Estaba mejor sin él.

- Mañana - asintió el idiota de Edward.

Y la sonrisa de Aro se amplió.


	71. Si tengo que elegir un ultimo deseo, lo

SI TENGO QUE ELEGIR UN ULTIMO DESEO, LO TENGO MUY CLARO :

- ¡No lo entiendo, Edward! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a mañana?! - protesté, enérgicamente - . ¡Ahora ellos tendrán tiempo de pensar en alguna estrategia!  
- Lo sé, pero nosotros también - alegó, confiriéndole a su voz un tono comedido y estudiadamente sosegado.  
- ¿Nosotros? No sé qué estrategia vamos a pensar - dudé, siguiendo con mi paseíllo, cabreado y nervioso, mientras me metía la mano entre el pelo - . Ese medallón tiene mucho poder, mucho - me paré frente a él y lo miré a los ojos - . No te imaginas la magia negra que desprende, es… espeluznante, me pone los pelos de punta - y volví a mover mis pies para dar otra caminata - . Si hubiéramos seguido la batalla, ellos no tendrían estrategia, y hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad. Pero ahora… Ahora conocen nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles, y tendrán tiempo de pensar en algo para hacerles frente. En cambio nosotros no hemos visto casi nada de lo que puede hacer ese maldito medallón.  
- Jake, tranquilízate - me rogó Nessie, agarrándome del brazo para que parase de una maldita vez.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, estaba histérico y tenía que relajarme, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Ahora los Vulturis contaban con su ejército de chupasangres llenos de dones, otro ejército de gigantes inmortales, los cinco magos más poderosos del mundo, otros tres que iban a hacer lo que Aro quisiese y un medallón que desprendía esa maléfica magia negra por sus 360 grados. Sí, como para relajarme, vamos.

- Todo saldrá bien, Jacob - afirmó Edward, que, cómo no, estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por mi inquieto cerebro - . Tú eres más poderoso que todo eso junto, lo sé.  
- Maldita sea - mascullé, parándome en seco para mirarle de nuevo - . Ya has visto lo que emana ese medallón - le recordé, señalando con el dedo a aquella lejana zona que ni siquiera se veía, donde habíamos estado luchando.

Él lo había visto a través de mí, así que no me viniera con cuentos ahora.

- Tú eres más poderoso que todo eso - insistió, observándome con una confianza y una respetabilidad que me sorprendió un poco.  
- Claro que sí, eres el Gran Lobo - secundó Nessie, poniéndose frente a mí - . Y ya sabes lo que dice la profecía.

La profecía, la profecía… Dichosa profecía.

- Eres un rey. Y reinarás en nuestro mundo - siguió Sam; otro que me miraba con el mismo careto. Guay.  
- Todos tenemos fe ciega en ti, amigo - declaró Seth - . Sabemos que eres mucho más poderoso que todos esos chupasangres y magos juntos. ¿Verdad? - les preguntó a los demás.  
- Por supuesto - sonrió Emmett, cruzando los brazos a modo de matón.  
- Pues claro, todos pensamos igual - asintió Quil.  
- Bueno, fe ciega no sé - intervino Rosalie, mostrando una sonrisita insolente - . Todavía eres un poquito torpe.  
- No estoy de humor, rubia - le contesté, malhumorado.  
- Últimamente, nunca lo estás. Qué aburrimiento - suspiró, ladeando la cara con petulancia.

Entrecerré los ojos para dedicarle una pequeña mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no confías en ti? - inquirió Nessie, mirándome con esos ojitos dulces que eran capaces de ablandar hasta un diamante.

Genial. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Eso la preocuparía aún más.

- No es que no confíe, es que… No sé, me da muy mala espina - reconocí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Después, observé a mi manada durante un par de segundos - . Escuchen, el que quiera irse puede hacerlo ahora. Algunos de ustedes estan imprimados, los esperan en casa - vivos, pensé - . Paul, quizá tú…  
- ¡Ni hablar! - protestó, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados con enfado - . ¡Mi deber es ayudar a la manada!  
- Pero yo sé que para ti Rachel…  
- Rachel es lo primero para mí, pero ella está bien, está segura en La Push, y yo estoy tranquilo por eso, no lo estaría si no fuera así - me cortó, ahora un poco más relajado - . En cambio la manada me necesita, tú me necesitas, y no pienso fallarles. Además, como dijo Seth, confío en ti al cien por ciento, sé que saldremos de esta.

Yo no estaba tan seguro…

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - lo acompañó Jared - . Yo quiero quedarme.  
- ¿Y tú, Sam? Emily y los niños te esperan en casa - le dije.  
- Yo también me quedo - declaró, alzando la barbilla con esa honorabilidad de siempre.

El resto de imprimados asintió para apoyar la decisión.

- Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, Jacob - resopló Leah - . Nos quedamos y punto.

Mi nariz dejó escapar un resollado inconforme. Si a alguno de ellos le pasara algo… Si a los Cullen, si a Nessie le pasara algo…

- Tal vez lo mejor sería que todos aprovechásemos para irnos de aquí… - pensé en voz alta.  
- No sabía que eras un cobarde - espetó Ryam de pronto.

Mi rostro se giró súbitamente y lo fulminé con la mirada. Aunque no fui el único. Toda mi manada lo miró con cara de malas pulgas.

Como había hecho en la celda, había soltado eso por la boca sin ni siquiera mirarme. Seguía apoyado en ese árbol, observando algo a un lado como quien no quiere la cosa. Idiota.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - mascullé, apretando los dientes.  
- Jake… - murmuró Nessie, ya poniéndome su mano, todavía fría por la transformación, en el torso por si tenía que pararme.  
- ¿Quieres que nos larguemos de aquí? ¿Que huyamos como cobardes? - siguió, por fin girando la cara hacia mí.

Imbécil. No era por mí por quien lo había dicho. Yo no quería huir como un gallina, pero si yo me iba, el resto lo haría conmigo, ya no tendrían esa estúpida excusa del honor para conmigo, el respeto y todo eso. Y sobretodo, Nessie también se vendría conmigo, con lo cual estaría a salvo. En cambio, si me quedaba, todos lo harían.

- Idiota. Si fuera por mí, ahora mismo estaríamos luchando con ellos - afirmé, enfadado - . Era yo el que quería quedarme, ¿recuerdas?  
- De todas formas, marcharnos ahora tampoco sería la solución - terció Carlisle, usando su tono comedido de siempre - . Quizá conseguiríamos escaparnos de aquí, pero los Vulturis nos encontrarían tarde o temprano y no sólo nos darían caza a nosotros, todas las personas inocentes de nuestro alrededor, de su tribu, correrían un grave peligro.  
- Esos serían capaces de devastar toda La Push como venganza - intervino Emmett.

Se me puso el pelo de punta, solamente con oír eso.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera huir, sólo era una ocurrencia - dejé claro.  
- Alice, ¿ves algo? - le preguntó Doc.

Ésta se frotaba las sienes sin parar al tiempo que arrugaba ese menudo rostro blanco como la cal.

- Es imposible - suspiró, agotada por el esfuerzo - . Ese medallón debe de estar interfiriendo, así que no puedo ver nada. Además, creo que Aro está utilizando la influencia de Varick.  
- ¿Y tú no viste nada en la mente de ese decrépito? - quise saber, dirigiéndome a Edward.  
- Su mente no mostraba ninguna posible estrategia, estaba demasiado impresionado y fascinado por el poder que ese medallón le va a dotar a partir de ahora - explicó con un gesto grave.

Nessie tembló y yo cogí su fría mano para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Ezequiel? - se me ocurrió - . Tal vez él sepa algo sobre ese medallón y pueda ayudarnos.  
- Se nos han agotado las baterías del telefono - dijo Bella, que mantenía su mano amarrada a la de Edward - . Ninguno de nosotros dispone de teléfono.  
- A nosotros también se nos han agotado - reveló Esme.  
- Yo tampoco tengo batería - se unió Nessie, mordiéndose ese precioso labio con preocupación.  
- Como para venir a Volterra con el cargador, ¿verdad? - rió Em.

Miré a mis hermanos de manada, los cuales hicieron unas negaciones con la cabeza.

- Genial, pues ninguno de nosotros ha traído su telefono - resoplé.  
- Pues no hay que salir de casa sin el telefono - opinó Ryam, otra vez mirando a no sé dónde.  
- Verás, cuando vamos a una guerra, no solemos llevarlos encima, ¿sabes? - le aclaré, confiriéndole a mi voz un tono ácido.  
- Jake, tengo sed - nos interrumpió Nessie, dándome suaves tirones de la mano para que la atendiese a ella.

Seguramente también era para desviar mi atención de ese pesado de Ryam. Por supuesto lo consiguió, mis ojos no tardaron nada en dirigirse a ella para quedarse en ese hermoso rostro.

- ¿Quieres ir a cazar o prefieres tomar la sangre que te ha traído Doc? - le pregunté.  
- Creo que será mejor que cace algo. Es mejor que deje todas las reservas de sangre posibles para la batalla.

No me gustaba. No me gustaba nada que ella estuviese allí mañana. Si ya no me había gustado que hubiese estado hoy, mañana mucho menos.

Nessie tiró de mi mano y obligó a mis pies a que comenzasen a andar, sin darle tregua a mis pensamientos.

- Después hablaremos de lo de mi brazo - dijo Jasper, que ya lo tenía en su sitio, pero que no le había sentado nada bien que no lo hubiese estado.

Ups.

- Sí, vamos a cazar - y me coloqué delante de mi chica para tirar yo de ella.

Nessie soltó una risilla y empezamos a galopar, cogidos de la mano.

No tardamos mucho en alejarnos de allí. Esas momias de los Vulturis y toda su guardia se habían ido hacia el este para esperar a mañana, y todos nosotros lo habíamos hecho hacia el oeste, con lo que esos fósiles se encontraban bastante lejos de nosotros. No me hubiera fiado ni un pelo, si no fuera porque Doc afirmaba rotundamente que los Vulturis no faltarían a su palabra y que mantendrían esta pequeña tregua hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que más o menos estaba tranquilo, lo bastante como para fiarme e irme de caza con Nessie a solas.

Mi chica enseguida detectó unos efluvios y unos rápidos latidos de corazón. Nos dirigimos hacia allí deprisa y, entre los árboles, vimos a esa manada de ciervos. No se lo pensó dos veces. Soltó mi mano y se abalanzó hacia ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus manos y su dentadura ya sostenían a uno de ellos para asfixiarlo con rapidez. El pobre animal se retorció y luchó por su vida durante un instante, pero Nessie era muy efectiva, rápida, y el ciervo sufrió lo menos posible.

Me acerqué allí, dando un paseíllo, y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Quieres? - me ofreció, de broma.  
- No, gracias - le respondí con retintín, sonriéndole.

Soltó otra risilla y empezó a succionar la sangre del animal.

Vaya, sí que tenía sed, porque tragaba como una loca. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en un santiamén dejó seco al ciervo y su cuerpo volvió a ser cálido y medio humano. Su efluvio pasó de oler igual que el mío a adquirir sus aromas de siempre, esa fragancia suya tan dulce que me embriagaba por completo.

- ¿Ya?  
- Sí ?- sonrió, palmeando su barriga.  
- Hay que ver cómo tragas - me burlé, poniéndome de pie.

Extendí los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Tenía sed - se defendió, cogiendo mis manos.  
- Ya lo veo, ya - reí, tirando de ella.

Dejé libre una de sus manos y comenzamos a pasear por ese bosque nocturno.

Ninguno de los dos habló. El silencio reinaba en ese boscaje mediterráneo en el que sólo se oían esos sonidos de la noche. Los búhos, los grillos y las ranas de ese lago cuyas orillas estábamos empezando a recorrer cantaban su particular melodía.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, se me iban a freír los sesos, de tanto pensar. Toda la responsabilidad pesaba sobre mí, toda. Maldita sea, todos esperaban que yo llegase y mi poder espiritual hiciese ¡bum!, y problema resuelto. Pero yo no sabía utilizarlo bien y, sí, diablos, tenía que reconocerlo, no sabía si mi poder sería suficiente para vencer a ese espeluznante medallón. El tema estaba realmente feo, lo teníamos muy claro. Rayos, ¡rayos!

- Te veo muy intranquilo, ¿pasa algo?

Las palabras de Nessie hicieron que regresase del infierno con rapidez. Genial, Jake, ahora ella estaba más preocupada.

No me había dado cuenta, pero nos habíamos detenido.

- No, cielo, no te preocupes. Todo va bien - disimulé, curvando mi labio hacia arriba todo lo que pude.  
- No me mientas, te conozco demasiado - protestó, frunciendo el ceño para adoptar esa expresión tan adorable - . Sé que las cosas no van bien y que tú estás muy preocupado.

Suspiré, llevándome la mano al pelo de mi frente.

No quería preocuparla, pero estaba claro que mentirle a Nessie era misión imposible. Para empezar, me conocía demasiado bien, como ella había dicho.

- Ese medallón me da muy mala espina - confesé, bajando la mano de nuevo.  
- Tienes que confiar en ti - murmuró, alzando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla - . Yo confío plenamente en ti - y sus ojos se clavaron con resolución en los míos.

Su don me mostró justo lo que decían sus palabras. Ante ella se presentaba un colosal lobo bermejo, fuerte, protector, poderoso…

No tiré tan fuerte de su mano, pero Nessie aprovechó ese pequeño empujón para aferrar su brazo a mi cuello y arrimarse a mí. Notar su frente tan pegada a la mía y la calidez de su cuerpo, hizo que todo mi organismo se llenase de ese chisporroteo de siempre, y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura automáticamente. La energía empezó a fluir a nuestro alrededor, girando y girando.

- Te quiero - susurré, frotando nuestras frentes - . Te quiero con toda mi alma.  
- Yo también te amo con toda mi alma - musitó.

Su mano pasó a mostrarme algo bien distinto. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta, olvidando por completo que su suave palma seguía en mi rostro. Ahora me estaba mostrando lo mucho que me deseaba, lo mucho que me amaba. No pude evitar jadear ante tales sentimientos, eran demasiado fuertes, eran demasiado parecidos a los míos. Idénticos.

Su deseo era un sentimiento tan profundo e intenso, que electrizaba todo mi cuerpo, lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza, recorriendo todas las partes de mi organismo. El ambiente se llenó de tensión sexual enseguida, casi se podía sentir su electricidad revoloteando en el aire. La respiración de Nessie ya se agitaba en mi boca, acompasando a la mía, y su mano dejó mi mejilla para descender por mi pecho con calma. Dios, me encendí como una mecha, era inevitable. Estar así con ella era un regalo.

De pronto, me dio por pensar en algo, algo incipiente que azotó mi mente con precipitación, algo que estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Y era una incertidumbre demasiado intensa, demasiado. ¿Y si era la última vez que estábamos así? ¿Y si no había más momentos como este? ¿Y si ya no había un mañana para nosotros?

Caer en esto tan de repente fue como disparo a bocajarro. Entonces, sentí la urgente necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir su piel, de sentir su calidez. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba amarla, acariciarla, besarla, entregarme a ella por última vez, pero también necesitaba su calidez, su dulzura, su amor, en este momento tan frío, sucio y devastador como era esta asquerosa guerra. Si mañana tenía que morir, ella era mi último deseo.

No hicieron falta palabras. Nessie alzó la vista y sus sensuales y hambrientos ojos ya me lo dijeron todo.

Los dos unimos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión. Fue cuando supe que ella sentía lo mismo que yo: esta puede que fuese la última vez que hiciéramos el amor. Eso hizo que mi determinación subiera hasta las nubes. Ahora ya no dudaba ni un ápice, me entregaría a ella completamente, entregándole mi alma, por última vez.

Bajé mis manos hasta su espalda más baja y la apreté contra mí con un movimiento seguro y decidido. Ambos jadeamos con más fuerza.

Sus manos acariciaron mi torso como sólo ellas sabían hacerlo, eso me ponía a cien. Sí, yo era suyo, todo suyo, Nessie lo sabía. La energía subió de nivel y se revolvió a nuestro alrededor, como un tornado. Sus sedosas y cálidas palmas se deslizaban por toda mi piel, recorriendo cada uno de mis estremecidos músculos, mientras nuestras bocas exhalaban el aliento y se besaban sin descanso y nuestras lenguas se enredaban frenéticamente, buscándose con auténtico fervor. ¡Uf! Mis pantalones estaban a punto de reventar.

Caminé hacia ella, obligándole a ir hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se topó con el tronco de un roble. Sus manos se despegaron de mi pecho cuando le quité la chaqueta, para ayudarme a sacar sus brazos, y pasaron a acariciar mis hombros y mi nuca después, entremezclándose con mi pelo; las mías se fueron hacia los botones de su ceñida blusa para desabrocharla.

Esos botones eran bastante pequeños para mis dedos, y eso me hacía ir más despacio. Se la hubiera abierto de un tirón, si no fuera porque esta blusa y esa chaqueta eran la única ropa que tenía aquí para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Y la chaqueta solamente tenía un lazo que se anudaba arriba, así que no me quedó más remedio que ir botón a botón hasta que por fin conseguí desabrochársela.

Pero ya no perdí el tiempo. Una vez que le quité la blusa, ayudado por sus brazos de nuevo, la despojé de su sujetador, desenganchando el cierre de su espalda.

Metí la mano por el cabello de su nuca y empecé a besar todo su cuello. Sus manos se perdían por mi pelo y mi espalda con frenesí y sus jadeos subieron de intensidad, pero pasaron a ser gemidos en toda regla cuando mi boca y mi lengua comenzaron a disfrutar de sus generosos pechos, que ya estaban totalmente excitados. Sus piernas se abrieron y su cuerpo se frotó con el mío para saciar un poco su deseo. Eso ya me volvió loco del todo.

No sé ni cómo pudimos, pero nos deshicimos del resto de su ropa. Todo cayó al suelo y ella lo apartó a un lado, empujándolo con el pie. Mientras seguíamos besándonos con locura, llevé mi mano más allá de su vientre y la bajé del todo. Sus gemidos y movimientos me lo anunciaron, pero mis dedos ratificaron que ya estaba más que preparada para recibirme.

Nessie desabrochó mi pantalón y consiguió bajármelo un poco. Me sentí muy liberado con esto, ya no aguantaba más. Mis pantalones rozaron mis piernas cuando se cayeron en la hierba del terreno.

Ya se iba a agachar, pero la detuve, poniéndole mis manos en sus hombros. No tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que tomarla ya. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé sobre la hierba, en un montículo que me pareció bastante mullido y cómodo. Ella me entendió a la perfección, cómo no, y sus sensuales ojos eran el reflejo puro de la excitación que mis ansias de poseerla le producía. Sabía que esto la volvía loca. Sus piernas abiertas ya eran toda una invitación y una provocación.

Me acomodé entre las mismas, pero no me uní a ella todavía, aunque me moría por hacerlo. Primero quería observarla bien, puede que fuera la última vez que la viera de este modo, que viera su preciosa desnudez de diosa, que la viera así, entre mis brazos. Deslicé la mano por su vientre, sin dejar de observar su cuerpo, su luminosa piel de seda. Su boca volvió a jadear con intensidad, como la mía, y subió de volumen cuando mi mano llegó a sus senos.

No podía dejar de sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder tenerla, por poder tocarla, acariciarla, como me había sentido cuando mis dedos rozaron sus labios y su cuello por primera vez.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé con toda mi alma, sabiendo que esta quizá fuera la última vez que pudiera besarla de este modo. Sus labios acompasaron a los míos, sintiendo lo mismo, y llevé mi mano a su sien para acariciar su angelical rostro. Unas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos cerrados y se deslizaron por ambos lados de su cara, mojando las yemas de mis dedos.

Separé mi boca de la suya para hablar, algo preso de esta estúpida emoción, pero sólo dejé un centímetro entre nuestros labios.

- Que quowle - susurré a duras penas - . Para siempre.  
- Te amo - musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Mi espalda fue presa de sus manos, que me arrimaron más a ella.

- Tómame ya - me suplicó con un estimulado susurro que rozó mis labios con avidez.

No esperé más.

Me uní a ella muy despacio, dejando que su cuerpo se fuese adaptando a mí poco a poco. No quería hacerle daño, aunque ella parecía un molde hecho a medida para mí y sabía que estaba más que preparada. Pero también quería sentirla bien, sentir su húmedo y caliente bajo vientre abrazándome, acogiéndome, dejándome entrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus manos se aferraron a mi pelo mientras me internaba en ella, con un ansia desmedida, suplicándome que ya lo hiciera completamente. Su gemido de placer acompañó al mío cuando por fin la penetré del todo, y sus dedos ya se mezclaron con mi cabello con auténtico fervor.

Mantuve nuestros labios juntos, no quería separarme de los suyos jamás. Ella era lo que más amaba del mundo, todo lo que ansiaba, la deseaba hasta la locura, ella era mi último deseo en este mundo. Sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse mientras mi cuerpo se movía dentro del suyo a conciencia, y sus estimulados jadeos y gemidos, el ver cómo ella se estremecía de ese modo y sentía ese placer por mí, me excitaban aún más, haciendo que la intensidad de la energía que nos rodeaba fluyera con más pasión.

Me desprendí de ella un poco, pero no del todo, lo justo para sentir que parte de mí todavía era suya. Eso la volvía loca, y a mí también. Sus ansiosas manos bajaron hasta mi espalda más baja y sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel para empujarme hacia dentro de nuevo. Cuando lo hice, ambos gemimos más alto.

A partir de ahí, los dos perdimos la poca cordura que nos quedaba, del todo, y el fuego se desató, envolviéndonos junto a esa energía mágica y frenética.

Ya había avisado a Sam de que no íbamos a aparecer por allí en toda la noche, pero la cosa se nos estaba alargando un poco más de la cuenta. Nuestra intención era dormir algo, a solas, pero ahora quedaba muy poco para que la luz morada del alba comenzara a aparecer por ese horizonte arbolado. Los grillos y las ranas que habitaban ese lago seguían acompasándonos con su particular concierto musical, aunque creo que los búhos y demás aves nocturnas ya hacía rato que se habían callado. Creo, porque todo yo estaba en otras cosas más importantes.

Una vez más, noté cómo esa energía frenética explotaba del todo y cómo mi alma se unía a la suya, fundiéndose en una sola, volando juntas. Sentí cómo todo su bajo vientre palpitaba, esos intensos y alocados espasmos y convulsiones que también me apretaban a mí… Y entonces, ya me dejé llevar del todo, entregándome a ella completamente. Gemimos en nuestros labios y sus uñas se hundieron en la piel de mi espalda para que no me separase de ella nunca, aunque mis dedos también se clavaron en sus caderas con furor.

Nos quedamos quietos, con los rostros y nuestros cuerpos aún unidos, con su pecho pegado al mío. Nessie se encontraba sentada sobre mí. Su dulce y cálido aliento todavía se mezclaba con el mío agitadamente, pero volví a besarla. No me cansaba nunca, podía estar horas y horas así, besándola, dejando que mis privilegiados labios rozasen a los suyos, tan sedosos y dulces, dejando que la energía no se disipase jamás. Llevé mi espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola en el tronco de ese árbol bajo el que estábamos, y ella me acompañó para no dejar de besarme.

Ninguno de los dos quería que esto se terminase, ninguno quería parar, pero, maldita sea, para nuestra desgracia, la madrugada era más que incipiente, así que ambos nos obligamos a despegar nuestros labios por primera vez en toda la noche. Nos miramos a los ojos para comernos un poco más y terminamos dándonos un beso corto. Pero acto seguido nos dimos otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro…

- Nessie… - susurré, curvando mi labio hacia arriba.  
- No quiero que se acabe… - ronroneó en mi boca, con otra sonrisa.

Y yo tampoco quería.

- Pero dentro de poco va a amanecer - murmuré entre beso y beso, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos - . Dentro de poco tendremos que volver con los demás.

Su boca volvió a despegarse de la mía. Me miró, frunció los labios en una línea y suspiró.

- Sí, tienes razón - asintió, suspirando otra vez.

Se desprendió de mí y mi cuerpo se quedó huérfano. Hoy parecía que se quedaba más huérfano que nunca. Se medio aovilló sobre mis piernas y se acurrucó en mi pecho, mimosa. La rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Esta vez sí que escuché mejor la suave melodía que todavía nos ofrecía ese bosque oscuro. También pude prestar atención al chapoteo de los peces que se atrevían a salir a la superficie para zamparse algún mosquito, y a ese arrullo de las ranas, que saltaban de hoja en hoja para terminar metiéndose en el agua. Pero en lo que más se fijaron mis oídos fue en el latir de su corazón. Éste latía tan cerca del mío, podía sentir sus palpitaciones en mi pecho, mi propia piel vibraba con su repiqueteo. Esta tranquilidad se sentía extraña en estas circunstancias. Parecía increíble que dentro de unas pocas horas nos fuéramos a enfrentar a esa guerra tan peligrosa.

Apoyé la cabeza en el tronco, cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. Dios, no quería que este corazón dejase de latir nunca. Sin embargo, sabía que Nessie jamás se iría de aquí sin mí, que quería luchar conmigo, a mi lado. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza pedirle que se marchase si veía que la cosa se ponía fea, pero iba a ser inútil decírselo. Ella jamás me abandonaría aquí. Pero había una cosa que ella no podría evitar. Ella jamás me dejaría aquí, a no ser que yo se lo ordenase. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Nessie no podría desobedecer mi voz de Alfa, así que se lo ordenaría. Le ordenaría que se alejase y que salvara su vida.

Despegué mi cabeza del árbol y la observé. Parecía muy a gusto entre mis brazos, protegida. Llevé una de mis manos a su frente y le quité los pelos de la misma para despejarla.

- Jake - me llamó de pronto, con un suave murmullo.  
- Dime.  
- Ese medallón es muy poderoso, ¿verdad? - quiso saber.

Seguí pasando los dedos por su cabello.

- Sí - reconocí.

Se hizo un momento de silencio que se llenó de incertidumbre y un incómodo temor.

- ¿Crees que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán podrían ser clones otra vez? - cuestionó ahora.  
- No, esta vez no lo son - afirmé con seguridad.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - su rostro subió para mirarme y yo bajé el mío para hacer lo mismo.  
- El ojo del medallón no se movía cuando te saqué de esa iglesia de Bulgaria, y ellos no emanaban esos vahos gris oscuro que vi hoy - le revelé.  
- Entonces, ¿ese medallón es el de verdad?  
- Claro, si no, por qué Aro se iba a tomar tantas molestias en conseguirlo - le contesté, murmurando las palabras para que no sonasen tan peligrosas - . Además, se puso muy contento cuando lo consiguió.

Nessie miró al infinito y mordió su precioso labio inferior, como si hubiese caído en algo. Luego, alzó el rostro y me miró de nuevo, aunque esta vez sus pupilas estaban teñidas de una preocupación especial.

- Aro quiere llevarte a Volterra, y usará ese medallón. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado - me advirtió, incorporándose un poco para llevar sus manos a mi rostro - . Jane me dijo que la intención de los Vulturis era atraparte.  
- Sí, algo escuché en tus pensamientos - recordé.  
- Creo que pretenden conseguirlo con ese medallón - su voz tembló al final de la frase.  
- Tranquila, cielo, no lo conseguirán - afirmé con toda la seguridad que pude, aunque no lo estaba tanto, la verdad - . Soy el Gran Lobo, ¿recuerdas?

Sonreí para calmarla, pero entonces, fue ella la que clavó esa mirada segura en mí.

- Yo confío en ti al cien por ciento - reiteró, llevando sus manos a mi cuello - . Tú eres mucho más poderoso que ese medallón, lo sé. No sé qué es lo que pretende Aro, pero está muy equivocado. La profecía dice que tú reinarás en nuestro mundo, que la larga dictadura erigida por los Vulturis se verá rota, y que ningún otro bebedor de sangre, ningún otro ser, tendrá el suficiente poder para revocarte, y también dice que tú serás invencible. Aro no podrá cambiar eso jamás.

Su confianza y ese orgullo con el que hablaba me subieron algo la moral, tengo que reconocerlo. Pero el peligro que se avecinaba dentro de unas horas estaba ahí, no podía negarlo. Y era un peligro que nos amenazaba a todos, cosa que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

Aún así sonreí para agradecer sus intentos de ánimo y la besé en los labios durante un breve instante. Sí, instante que se me hizo demasiado breve, todo hay que decirlo.

- Gracias - murmuré en sus labios.  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás - sonrió.

Genial. Resultaba extraño que fuera ella la que me tuviera que animar a mí, pero así era.

Nessie inspiró el efluvio de mi cuello, volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho, sonriendo de felicidad, y rodeó mi torso con sus brazos para apretarse contra mí.

Sí, este momento era muy feliz. Una burbuja de felicidad en este fango de barro en el que estábamos metidos hasta las cejas. No quise desperdiciar este momento con malos pensamientos, así que decidí disfrutarlo al máximo.

- Luego tendremos que darnos un baño en ese lago - dijo, riéndose.  
- En cuanto amanezca - sonreí yo.

Y el bosque volvió a abrazarnos con su música nocturna.


	72. Tic, tac, tic, tac El momento de la bat

TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC.  
EL MOMENTO DE LA BATALLA FINAL SE ACERCA :

Ya hacía un rato que había amanecido, y ahora el bosque ofrecía un panorama muy distinto. Los grillos y las ranas se estaban tomando un descanso y estaban siendo sustituidos por el canto mañanero de los diferentes tipos de pájaros que habitaban el boscaje. La luz ya conseguía colarse por esa cúpula arbórea que nos cubría y todo parecía cobrar vida, siguiendo el ritmo de la salida del sol.

Para ser tan temprano, no hacía ni pizca de frío, la verdad, se ve que aquí en Italia el clima era bastante templado. Claro, que era verano. Si no fuera por lo que nos esperaba dentro de unas horas, se hubiera estado genial aquí.

Nessie y yo no tardamos nada en vestirnos, después de darnos ese corto baño para asearnos un poco. Nos cogimos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia ese lugar donde ya nos debían de esperar todos, seguro.

Era una pena que esta noche se hubiese terminado tan pronto, al menos, a mí me lo había parecido, vamos. No voy a negar que lo habíamos pasado de fábula durante estas horas, había sido un oasis en el desierto, incluso había repuesto fuerzas y me encontraba más centrado, pero el volver a la realidad tan de repente, era como si nos hubiesen echado encima un caldero de agua helada, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ese peligro que acechaba a Nessie y a todos los demás.

No nos estábamos dando mucha prisa, sinceramente, aunque tampoco íbamos a paso de tortuga para dirigirnos junto al resto. Eran nuestros últimos minutos a solas y queríamos aprovecharlos al máximo. Me sentí un poco culpable y todo, por poder disfrutar de la compañía de mi chica, cuando mis hermanos no podían hacerlo de las suyas, pero, en fin, qué les iba a hacer, ¿no? Mala suerte.

Encima, ¡arg!, tenía una comedura de cerebro importante, no hacía más que rallarme la cabeza con toda esa maldita lucha. Y lo peor es que Nessie parecía estar igual que yo, y eso sí que no lo soportaba. Odiaba verla tan preocupada.

- ¿Sabes lo segundo que voy a hacer en cuanto lleguemos a casa? - se me ocurrió soltar para evadirnos un poco.

Nessie giró su hermoso rostro y me miró con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Lo segundo? - se percató, marcando la pregunta con intención.  
- Sí. Bueno, lo primero ya lo sabes, nena, no hace falta ni que lo diga, ¿no? - la comisura de mi labio se curvó con picardía y su preciosa sonrisa se amplió, aunque tenía ese matiz tímido que me volvía loco. Me coloqué detrás de ella, manteniendo esa sonrisa pícara, y la rodeé con mis brazos al tiempo que seguíamos caminando. Luego, llevé mi cabeza hacia delante para susurrarle en el oído - . Los lobos siempre tenemos un hambre voraz, Caperucita, y, cuando pase todo esto, yo te voy a devorar entera.

Giró su rostro para que sus labios bebiesen un poco de los míos y ya nos detuvimos.

¡Uf! Como empezásemos, ya no íbamos a poder parar.

Los dos nos obligamos a terminar ese beso que ya comenzaba a pasar al otro lado de la frontera, ya sabes, esa línea que marca un paso más hacia lo imparable y la locura total. Además, ya podía oler los efluvios de mis lobos, esa pareja de gigantes y los Cullen. Todavía estaban bastante lejos, pero no tanto como para que Edward no pudiese escanear nuestras mentes ya. Qué problema. Casi podía sentir sus dichosas ondas clavándose en mi cerebro, pero esta vez en forma de flechas punzantes, aguijoneándome sin cuartel, pinchándome como un pesado chinche. Sí, ok, estábamos casados y él ya no podía decirnos nada, faltaría más, bueno, más bien me daba completamente igual lo que él pensara, pero el saber que podía radiografiarme la mente me tocaba bastante las narices, la verdad, era realmente incómodo. Demonios, si miraba a una mosca casi podía ver su cara dibujada, vigilándonos, era como tener un espía clavado en el cuello todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es lo segundo? - preguntó Nessie de pronto, sacándome de esta forma mental que me había montado yo solito.

Tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de aire, para reponerme de ese precioso rostro que tenía tan cerca y de ese besazo de antes.

- Ah, lo segundo - recordé, poniéndome a su lado de nuevo, cogiendo su mano - . Verás, te llevaré en la Harley por la autopista, hasta Seattle, ¿qué te parece? - y le sonreí.  
- Me parece genial - sonrió ella también. Verla así era todo un bálsamo para mí - . Siempre que pueda pegarme bien a ti y pueda ir sin casco para sentir el aire en la cara.  
- Eso está hecho, pequeña.

Nos sonreímos otra vez y nos dimos un beso corto.

Como me suponía, no tardamos mucho más en llegar hasta donde se encontraban todos.

- Ahí llega la parejita de su luna de miel - anunció Shubael con un aire de broma en el tono de su voz, aunque su amplia sonrisa ya lo decía todo a las claras.

Idiota…

A Helen se le escapó una risita picarona y las mejillas de Nessie se ruborizaron.

- Qué, ¿te quedarán fuerzas para la batalla de hoy o tendremos que darte oxígeno en mitad de la pelea? - se burló Emmett, cómo no, dirigiéndose a mí.

Idiota…

La cara de Nessie pasó a ser roja total.

- Tengo fuerzas de sobra para todo - solté, vacilón.

Em rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Ahí tienen algo para desayunar - nos indicó Edward, que por supuesto, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver ciertos pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre su hija, por muy casados que estuviéramos, y esa cara tirante lo decía todo.

Sí, ok, tenía que reconocerlo, era verle a él, y las imágenes de nuestra tórrida velada nocturna me venían solas a la cabeza, qué le iba a hacer. No es que lo hiciera adrede, en serio, pero es que cuanto más trataba de ocultarle esos recuerdos, resulta que surgían más.

Carraspeé, tratando de pasar de su pálida cara, y me fijé en ese desayuno.

- Vaya, ¿han cazado un jabalí? - se sorprendió mi chica, curvando los labios para sonreír.

Los restos del susodicho jabalí reposaban en un palo horizontal que estaba apoyado en dos especies de patas que lo sujetaban sobre una fogata que apenas ya tenía llamas.

La verdad es que tenía un hambre canina, ni siquiera habíamos cenado y mis tripas ya no podían trabajar más para llamar mi atención. El olor de esa carne se metió por mi nariz para tentar aún más a mi apetito.

Sin embargo, algo captó nuestra atención y Nessie y yo no nos movimos del sitio.

Era Bella. Miraba a Alice con mucha atención y preocupación mientras ésta se frotaba las sienes sin parar.

- Alice ha tenido una visión sobre Renée - nos reveló Edward.  
- ¡Renée! Me había olvidado de ella por completo - pensó Nessie en voz alta, llevándose las yemas de los dedos a la boca.

Mi pensamiento era idéntico al suyo.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿La tienen esos rumanos? ¿Los Vulturis ahora? - inquirí, tenso.  
- No, no - me calmó él - . Nosotros nos encargamos de que no la atrapasen. Alice había tenido una visión en la que Vladimir y Stefan la sorprendían investigando más de la cuenta, descubrían de quién se trataba y la secuestraban para chantajearnos. Sin embargo, nosotros pudimos actuar a tiempo y lo impedimos. Ellos ni siquiera saben de su existencia ahora. Después nos entregamos para cerciorarnos de que no la descubrieran. En cuanto nos pusimos en manos de Vladimir y Stefan, nos hipnotizaron y ya no tenemos más recuerdos hasta ayer.  
- ¿Y dónde está Renée ahora? ¿Sigue investigando? Porque si es así, ella estará en peligro - la voz de Nessie se apagó cuando miró a Bella, cuyo rostro era el reflejo puro y duro de la preocupación.  
- Rosalie se encargó de eso - desveló Jasper - , aunque creo que se pasó un poquito - y su mirada se clavó en la de la mencionada con algo de regañina.  
- Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer - se defendió ella, elevando su barbilla con petulancia - . Si no le hubiera roto las piernas a Phil, ella no hubiese vuelto a Phoenix para cuidarlo y seguiría husmeando por aquí. Ahora estará una buena temporada ocupada.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada, aunque no dijo nada, estaba demasiado pendiente de Alice y de su concentración.

- ¿Le rompiste las dos piernas a ese pobre infeliz? - la reproché, alzando las dos cejas con asombro. Luego, chisté - . Menuda bestia.  
- Mira quién va a decírmelo - me contestó, entornando los ojos para mirarme con cara de odio - . El animal de la casa.  
- ¡Rose! - la regañó mi chica.

Todos mis hermanos resoplaron a la vez por las narices.

- Déjalo, Nessie - la paré, dedicándole otra miradita similar a la Barbie - , yo seré un animal, pero sólo cuando me transformo.

Escuché el rechinar de dientes de la Barbie.

- Bueno, ya está bien - intervino Edward, irritado - . La verdad es que te excediste un poco, Rose, pero eso ya no importa - ella le dio un manotazo a su melena y ladeó la cara con disconformidad - . El caso es que Alice ha vuelto a tener otra visión sobre Renée, pero el problema es que no consigue verla bien, y eso nos tiene muy preocupados.  
- Si, y creen que puede deberse a que los Vulturis la vayan a descubrir y ese maldito medallón interfiera, ¿no es eso? - le dije.

Los dedos de Nessie apresaron a los míos con más fuerza.

- No sólo eso, Jacob - se quedó mudo durante un instante.

Parecía estar estudiando si decir lo que tenía que decir o no, porque nos observaba a Nessie y a mí con cautela. Eso hizo que la mano de mi chica se tensase todavía más.

- Vamos, suéltalo ya - le azucé, nervioso.

Edward miró a Bella. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió para darle su apoyo. Él nos miró de nuevo, resignado.

- Si los Vulturis atrapan a Renée, también significa que no morirán en la batalla, con lo cual… - su frase se quedó en el aire, seguramente al ver el pensamiento de Nessie, que esta vez casi estrangula mi mano.

Nadie dijo nada. La tensión y preocupación eran tan evidentes, que casi cortaban ese aire veraniego para volverlo gélido.

Mis temores de anoche volvieron a clavárseme en el estómago para retorcerse con saña. Sí, puede que no hubiera un mañana para Nessie y para mí, para ninguno de nosotros… La idea de ordenarle a ella que huyera volvió a mi destartalado cerebro con urgencia, casi atropelladamente entre todos esos pensamientos estrepitosos y bombardeantes que ya quemaban mis sesos.

- Ganaremos nosotros - afirmó Nessie de pronto, levantando la barbilla con orgullo y determinación, haciendo que yo bajase de ese nubarrón oscuro - . Jake es el Gran Lobo, es el rey de los lobos, el rey de nuestro mundo, y es invencible.

Me hubiera gustado rebatírselo, pero la verdad es que prefería verla así, no quería preocuparla más, y, bueno, ok, el que ella tuviese tanta confianza en mí, me levantaba mucho la moral, sinceramente, casi me sentía invencible y todo.

- Ness tiene razón - apoyó Leah, cabeceando de arriba a abajo con un movimiento rápido y enérgico - . Jake es mucho más poderoso que ese y todos los medallones mágicos del mundo juntos.

Tampoco había que exagerar…

- Por supuesto - secundó Seth, con una amplia sonrisa - . Esos viejos no tienen nada que hacer contra él.  
- ¡Los acabaremos! - exclamó Paul, con una risa ansiosa.  
- ¡Se van a enterar de lo que es bueno! - siguió Jared.

Mis hermanos comenzaron a corear unos aullidos guerreros al aire. Idiotas, sólo les faltaba danzar… Aunque me gustaba verlos tan motivados, esto nos daría más confianza, que buena falta nos hacía, la verdad.

- Seguro que Alice no puede ver bien a Renée por otro motivo - declaró Nessie, dirigiéndose a su madre para tranquilizarla - . A lo mejor es porque nosotros estaremos cerca de ella.

A Bella se le iluminaron esos ojos ambarinos un poco más y Alice dejó de concentrarse en su no visión, atendiéndonos a nosotros.

- Podría ser - cayó ella, un poco más esperanzada - . Sí, claro, no me había dado cuenta. Jake es el Gran Lobo, y la profecía dice que él es invencible, Alice - le dijo a ésta, y por primera vez, desde que habíamos llegado aquí, su boca mostró una sonrisa.

Genial, ahora la otra. Genial…

Me alegraba de verla más animada, claro, pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poquito incómodo y cansado con todo esto de la dichosa profecía. Profecía, profecía… Mejor estaba en casa, con Nessie, siendo un lobo normal y corriente, sin tener todas estas absurdas y pesadas responsabilidades a mis espaldas. Lo que yo decía, todo caía sobre mí, maldita sea…

- Podría ser, sí - coincidió Alice, también algo más aliviada, aunque todavía hablaba con un poco de prudencia, por si acaso - . Si Renée estuviera cerca de Nessie y Jacob, o de alguno de los metamorfos, no podría ver su futuro tampoco.  
- Ya lo verás, mamá, todo saldrá bien - le sonrió Nessie, ella hablándole con confianza.

Bella se relajó un poco más y cogió a Edward de la mano, el cual le dio un beso en la frente.

- Bien, ya que ha subido la moral de nuestra tropa, será mejor que pensemos en alguna estrategia a seguir - intervino Doc, hablando con esa mesura suya - . ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?  
- No sabemos si va a ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o si va a ser una batalla de magia y dones, eso dificulta mucho las cosas - dijo Jasper.  
- Bueno, si es una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no creo que haya mucho que decir, no nos quedará otra que pelear - manifestó Sam - . El problema es que seguramente será una combinación de las dos cosas.  
- Estoy de acuerdo - coincidió Edward - . Aunque yo matizaría algo. Según lo poco que he podido verle a Aro, creo que comenzarán con una batalla de magia. Aro está ansioso por probar el poder de ese medallón. Sus pensamientos me dejaron ver la enorme satisfacción que sentía por ese deseo cumplido. Creo que ya sabía de la existencia de ese colgante desde hacía mucho tiempo y que llevaba ansiándolo muchos siglos.  
- ¿Quieres decir que ese viejo decrépito ya sabía que Nikoláy tenía ese medallón? - inquirí.  
- Eso es lo que me dieron a entender los pocos pensamientos que pude verle - asintió, bajando la cabeza una vez.  
- Entonces, Aro ya sabía que Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan no habían muerto, puesto que seguía detrás de ese medallón - afirmó Ryam - . Se supone que si habían palmado, el medallón también tendría que haber sido destruido, ¿no?  
- Sí, en cambio, esa momia decrépita aprovechó esta estúpida guerra para hacerse con él - seguí yo - . El muy cretino planeó esto desde el principio. No nos necesitaba para vencer a los rumanos espeluznantes, por mucho ejército que tuviesen, eso está más que claro. Lo que no me entra en la sesera es por qué nos chantajeó para que viniésemos aquí.  
- Para que entretuviésemos a los gigantes y al ejército de Vladimir y Stefan - opinó Ryam - . Así, su guardia y sus magos podrían hacer su trabajo con más facilidad.  
- Y, de paso, para quitarnos del medio a todos - deduje, siguiendo con sus pesquisas - . Es evidente que somos todo un fastidio para él.  
- Me alegro de que esten de acuerdo en algo ?se fijó Nessie, sonriéndonos.  
- Sí, menos mal - rió Helen.  
- Bueno, es que esto lo podría deducir hasta un niño de cinco años - afirmé, metiéndome la mano suelta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón al tiempo que apoyaba mi trasero en el tronco de un árbol, sin soltar a Nessie.  
- Sobretodo lo que has deducido tú - espetó Ryam, ofendido.  
- Idiota, no lo decía por ti, ¿ok? - le aclaré, frunciendo el ceño - . Me refería a todas las deducciones.  
- Con lo bien que íbamos… - murmuró Bella, ladeando la cara hacia Edward para cuchichearle.  
- Un momento - irrumpió Carlisle, que llevaba un rato sosteniendo la mano en la barbilla, pensativo - . ¿No es muy extraño que Aro, sabiendo que Jacob es el Gran Lobo y que la profecía ya se estaba empezando a cumplir, se arriesgase tanto y se obcecase en que él viniese aquí?  
- Sí, es un poco absurdo. Jake podría arruinar todos sus planes - apoyó Sam.  
- Sin embargo, Aro secuestró a Jacob para que luchase en esta guerra - siguió Edward, secundando los pensamientos de Doc y de Sam - . Lo chantajeó, aprovechando que Vladimir y Stefan nos tenían a nosotros, para que no tuviera opción y viniese aquí.  
- Aro necesita a Jacob para algo - terminó de deducir Jasper, con un semblante serio, aunque mirando a Nessie con cautela.

Ésta apretó mi mano con temor y yo entrelacé aún más nuestros dedos para tranquilizarla.

- Claro - continuó Bella, exhalando con sorpresa mientras se metía la mano por el pelo, nerviosa - . Es evidente que no va a desaprovechar el que estemos todos aquí, para tratar de terminar con nosotros de una vez por todas, pero eso solamente es una consecuencia de sus verdaderos planes. Lo que Aro quería es que Jake estuviese aquí, seguramente para impedir que la profecía siguiera su curso.  
- Con esto mata dos pájaros de un tiro - coincidió Emmett, cruzándose de brazos - . Encima, lo hemos librado de buena parte del ejército de Vladimir y Stefan - resopló.  
- Será idiota - gruñó Isaac.  
- Bueno, ya sabíamos que nos estaba utilizando - declaró Shubael.  
- Primero intentó evitar la profecía, regalándoles esos anillos encantados, pero al no conseguirlo, pasó a su segundo plan - nos dijo Edward a Nessie y a mí - . Ahora se trae algo entre manos, ¿pero qué será?  
- Qué raro que todo esto no lo dedujeras tú - me soltó Ryam, usando ese retintín que me sacaba de quicio - . Deducciones de niños de cinco años, sí, claro.

Cretino…

- ¿Acaso tú lo has hecho mejor? - bufé, acribillándolo con la mirada.  
- Tiene que ver con ese medallón - afirmó Nessie, con voz asustada, pasando de nuestras estúpidas rencillas - . Aro quiere llevarse a Jake a Volterra, Jane me lo dijo. Creo que pretende conseguirlo con la influencia del medallón.  
- Lo tiene crudo, si piensa que puede conseguirlo - aseguré.  
- El ojo del medallón no dejaba de mirarte - recordó Nessie, y sus cuerdas vocales temblaron al hacerlo - . Es como si quisiese algo de ti.

Puaj. Todavía se me ponían los pelos de punta al acordarme de cómo me miraba ese asqueroso ojo.

- Tranquila, preciosa, repito que no conseguirá nada de mí, y menos ese maldito medallón - afirmé con determinación, dándole un beso en la frente.  
- ¿Aro quiere llevarse a Jake? - musitó Bella, mirándome preocupada.  
- Hey, nadie va a llevarme a ningún sitio, ¿ok? - las calmé a las dos.  
- Sí, Jane me lo dijo cuando peleamos - ratificó Nessie, haciendo caso omiso de mis inútiles intentos de relajación.  
- ¿Cuando… pelearon? - repitió Bells, ahora mirándola a ella.  
- No tenías que haber luchado con ella a solas, Renesmee, era muy peligroso - la regañó Edward antes de que a ella le diese tiempo de decir lo que su mente estaba fraguando.  
- Esa… descarada - sustituyó - está acosando a Jake todo el tiempo, y no pienso permitirlo - confesó, enfadada.  
- ¿Jane acosa a Jacob? - quiso saber Bella, molesta.  
- Oh, sí - continuó mi chica, cabreada - . Ya lo ha toqueteado en la celda. La muy… manos largas - volvió a sustituir - aprovechó que él estaba encadenado para sobarlo.  
- Bueno, nena, pero ya pasó - intenté tranquilizarla.

El ceño de Bella se frunció más.

- Menuda fur…  
- Aún así no deberías haberte marchado sola para pelear con ella - insistió Edward, interrumpiendo a su mujer.  
- ¿Y qué tenía que haber hecho? - saltó Rosalie, en defensa de su sobrina - . ¿Dejar que esa... descarada - reemplazó también - sobase a Jacob y se quedase tan ancha? Desde luego yo no dejaría que ninguna enana barata tocase a Emmett.  
- Así me gusta, mi vida - alabó él, con una sonrisita satisfecha.

La Barbie le correspondió la sonrisa y los dos se dieron un beso.

- Jane me retaba todo el tiempo, tenía que ir; y la pulsera me protege todo el tiempo, no soy tan tonta como para luchar con ella así como así - se defendió Nessie, que seguía muy enfadada - . Ya no es porque tocase a Jake, que también, claro, no voy a negarlo, pero lo que más me molesta es que encima intente hacerlo delante de mis narices. Es como si nuestro matrimonio no tuviese validez para ella. Y tampoco me gusta esa autoridad con que lo hace. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que puede tocar a quien quiera porque sí, aunque sea sin su consentimiento? Eso está muy mal. Quería darle una lección.  
- Yo también habría hecho lo mismo, si se tratase de ti - aseguró Bella, mirando a su marido con determinación.

Mira tú, Edward no pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio se levantase un poco, también.

- Vaya, vaya, Jake. Las tienes loquitas por tus huesos, ¿eh? - se mofó Emmett.

Si las miradas quemasen, Nessie hubiese calcinado a su tío.

- Cállate, a mí no me hace ninguna gracia - mascullé.

Las carcajadas de Em hicieron eco en las montañas del oeste.

- Está loca, es una lunática - continuó mi chica, enojada - . Me ha dicho que cuando Aro lo atrape, piensa quedárselo - matizó la palabra con rabia - . Habla como si Jacob fuese una mascota o algo así. Me pone de los nervios.  
- Vaya una zo…  
- Tendremos que esperar para averiguar qué es lo que pretende Aro con todo esto - intervino Edward de nuevo, cortando a Leah.

Ésta le dedicó una mueca de odio.

- Volviendo a la estrategia - dijo Sam, poniendo un poco de orden a todo esto - . ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Como Edward ha dicho antes, yo también creo que comenzarán con una batalla de magia - afirmó Carlisle - . Aro utilizará a los magos, así como al medallón, aunque no sabemos si lo hará conjuntamente o por separado. Seguramente irá probando varias opciones, según las circunstancias. Así que, Jacob - me llamó. Yo lo miré - , tendrás que intervenir tú, en la mayor medida posible, desde el principio, no nos queda más remedio.  
- Si, si, lo sé - resoplé.

Rayos. Como ya sabía, toda la responsabilidad, todo el peso de esta estúpida batalla recaía sobre mí. Genial.

- Lo harás muy bien - me animó Nessie, arrimándose a mí para darme un beso corto en los labios que yo correspondí de buena gana, naturalmente.  
- Bella.

Ahora fue ella quién miró a Doc.

- Tú encárgate de erigir tu barrera para que los ataques de los miembros que disponen de dones no puedan surtir efecto. Eso hará que Jacob pueda concentrarse mejor en su tarea de contrarrestar la magia de los magos y el medallón.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó ella con voz segura.  
- Los demás tendremos que estar preparados todo el tiempo, por si se inicia una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo - manifestó, soltando un suspiro nasal - . No se me ocurre más, es lo único que podemos hacer, dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, que la diga, eso ayudará.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del bosque.

- Bien, eso es todo - concluyó.

Observé a Nessie por el rabillo del ojo. Se la veía bastante confiada, aunque parecía nerviosa.

- ¡Arg! - exclamé, separándome del tronco y alzando los brazos para desperezarme - . Bueno, pues como ya está todo dicho, Nessie y yo vamos a desayunar - y tiré de ella para echar a andar hacia ese jabalí que me imploraba que me lo zampase.

Todavía era temprano y faltaban algunas horas para el mediodía, pero la tensión flotaba en el aire continuamente, metiéndose por los oídos como una densa neblina que se incrustaba en el cerebro.

Aún así, Nessie y yo conseguimos engullir algo. Eso sí, después nos sentamos con el resto a esperar ese momento de la batalla final que parecía no llegar nunca.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Parecía, porque finalmente llegó.


	73. Como siempre, todo el peso recae sobre m

COMO SIEMPRE, TODO EL PESO RECAE SOBRE MIS HOMBROS :

La mano de Nessie se aferraba a mi pelaje con fuerza mientras esperábamos impacientemente a que esos cretinos de los Vulturis hicieran su pomposa aparición. Ya llevábamos cinco largos minutos esperando en esa pradera, la misma en la que nos habíamos encontrado al principio con Vladimir, Stefan y su ejército de chupasangres y gigantes. Pero, maldita sea, todavía no se veía nada de esas momias mohosas y su guardia.

Le eché un vistazo de reojo a Nessie, para ver cómo se encontraba. Estaba nerviosa, más bien algo ansiosa porque empezase esta batalla de una vez por todas, pero confiada. Sí, ella confiaba en mí al cien por ciento, y eso se notaba.

Sin embargo, era inevitable. Mi mente volvió a pensar en esa orden que haría que ella se pusiese a salvo. Todavía no se había transformado, y yo me había desconectado de la manada, así que aproveché ese momento de soledad para fraguar la idea algo mejor.

Bueno, soledad era un decir, claro, cómo no…

- No lo hará - cuchicheó Edward, que se encontraba justo a mi otro lado, en primera línea de playa.

Genial. Tenía que haber erigido mi círculo de luz brillante, para que no pudiera escanearme la sesera. Ni siquiera me había fijado en sus dichosas ondas.

Nessie y Bella, la cual también estaba junto a él, con su mano aferrada a la suya, lo observaron durante un instante, aunque enseguida volvieron la vista al frente, escudriñando el horizonte. Debían de pensar que estábamos hablando de estrategias o algo así. Mejor.

Pienso ordenárselo, le recordé, por si no había radiografiado bien mi cerebro. Nessie no puede desobedecer mi voz de Alfa.

- Eso no será necesario. No llegaremos a ese extremo - aseguró, hablando muy bajo.

Sí, ok, ya sé que todos confian en mí al cien por ciento y bla, bla, bla, pero yo no las tengo todas conmigo, repliqué. Esa posibilidad existe, lo sabes, y no quiero cogerme los dedos si resulta que después llega ese extremo. Por eso tengo que planearlo bien.

Su boca se frunció, dándome la razón.

- Aunque eso saliera bien, ya sabes cómo terminaría eso, Jacob - susurró, triste - . No lo superaría. Sabes tan bien como yo que terminaría…

Su voz se cortó cuando Nessie volvió la vista hacia nosotros, ya algo mosqueada. Rayos. No quería que se enterase de nada.

Maldita sea, Edward, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la deje morir aquí?, sólo pensar en eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblase.

Nessie lo notó, claro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, mirándome con esos ojazos, preocupados.

Bella también giró su rostro para observarme con preocupación.

Nada, cielo, la calmé, y acaricié su cara con la mía. Luego, disimulé, dándole unos pequeños lametones en la mejilla para seguir hablando. No pienso permitirlo, afirmé con determinación. Por supuesto sólo lo haré si la cosa se pone lo bastante fea como para que no salgamos de aquí con vida, no me separaré de ella jamás, si no es por algo así. No me importa el precio que yo tenga que pagar, pero ella tiene que vivir, dejé el rostro de Nessie y miré al frente.

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

- De acuerdo, te apoyo - murmuró, finalmente, aunque con un timbre un tanto angustiado y de una resignación dolorosa.

Sí, ambos sabíamos que esto sería muy doloroso para Nessie, puede que nunca me perdonara que le hiciera algo así, que terminase odiándome por obligarla a dejarme aquí para que ella se salvase. Pero los dos sabíamos lo doloroso que sería esto para nosotros también. Yo tendría que dejarla marchar, tendría que separarla de mí, tendría que ser la última vez de mi vida que la viera, pero Edward tendría que ser partícipe de esta separación, él tendría que colaborar para despojarla de mí, y eso sería muy duro para él, porque Nessie tampoco se lo perdonaría, y Edward lo sabía. Sin embargo, sabía tan bien como yo que no nos quedaría más remedio que hacerlo así, si queríamos salvar la vida de Nessie. Eso era lo más importante.

Bien. Escucha, quiero que Bella viva también.

- Ya somos dos - bisbiseó, tan bajito, que tuve que mover la oreja en su dirección - . ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Si llega ese momento, huye con Bella y Nessie. Yo se lo ordenaré y ella no podrá desobedecerme, aunque ya sabes que se resistirá. Quiero que no la escuchen. Por mucho que les duela, por mucho que les suplique, no se les ocurra dar la vuelta, ¿ok? El resto nos quedaremos aquí para entretener a estos chupasangres todo lo que nos sea posible y cubrirles las espaldas.

Los ojos de Edward se fueron hacia mí y hacia el resto con dudas y ansiedad, tanta, que Bella lo miró, extrañada.

No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, sabes que tiene que ser así. Y no te preocupes por nosotros. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que todos huyan de aquí. Además, te repito que esto sólo será en caso extremo.

- Prométeme que tú lo intentarás también - me rogó.

Descuida, no pienso separarme de Nessie tan fácilmente, afirmé.

- ¿De qué hablan? - quiso saber Bella.

Ésta y Nessie ya tenían un mosqueo considerable.

- De estrategias - mintió Edward, esta vez hablando en voz alta.

Se le veía en la cara que odiaba mentirle, pero, de momento, era mejor así. Bella no parecía muy conforme, la verdad.

Yo necesitaba entretener mi mente con otras cosas antes de que Nessie se transformase. No quería que viera nada de esto. Entonces, se me ocurrió un tema.

Dime, ¿cómo demonios hizo Rosalie para romperle las piernas a Phil?, le pregunté.

- Fingió una… agresión por robo - me reveló, dedicándole una mirada reprochadora a la protagonista.

La Barbie se dio cuenta de qué hablábamos, claro.

- No tenía otra opción - se defendió ésta, dándole un manotazo a su melena rubia - . Si le rompía una pierna, Phil podría valerse solo, así que Renée podría seguir investigando, en cambio, si le rompía las dos, era más difícil, ¿no?

Menuda bestia, chisté.

- Te pasaste - le reprochó Bella, enfadada.  
- Lo hice muy rápido - alegó la Barbie - . Fue un golpe seco, prácticamente ni se enteró.  
- Le has roto los huesos de las piernas, Rose, créeme, se ha enterado de sobra - siguió Bella, bufando.  
- Y encima, ahora media policía de Phoenix está buscando a ese misterioso ladrón encapuchado - declaró Jasper.

¿Ladrón encapuchado?, pregunté, perplejo.

Vaya, la cosa cada vez se ponía más interesante.

- Rose se vistió de negro y se puso un pasamontañas en la cabeza para que no le viera el rostro, aunque lo hizo todo con tanta rapidez, que Phil ni la vio - me explicó Edward, que mantenía ese rostro severo. Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco - . Esperó a que él entrase en un callejón oscuro, le rompió las piernas con un bate de aluminio y para fingir un atraco le robó la billetera, con eso remató su… brillante actuación - y le dedicó otra mirada enfadada a la Barbie.

Los gañidos y continuas miradas entre sí de mi manada indicaban sus críticas.

- Ahora la policía está investigando el asunto a fondo, ya que, como es lógico, les parece absurdo que alguien le rompa las dos piernas a un hombre sólo para robarle la billetera - continuó Jasper, con otra miradita de reproche dirigida a Rosalie.  
- Vuelvo a repetir que no tenía opción - protestó la misma, resoplando - . Tenía que…  
- Un momento - le cortó Edward, alzando la mano para que todos nos callásemos. Se hizo un mutismo en el que no se movió ni un hierbajo de nuestros pies y patas -. Ya vienen - anunció al cabo de un rato, con una cara tan larga que le llegaba al suelo.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de alerta automáticamente.

Los dedos de Nessie se afianzaron más en mi pelambrera y vi cómo esa energía dorada, pura, que era totalmente compatible con mi poder espiritual atravesaba su columna vertebral, transformándola en un vampiro casi completo. Su cuerpo se volvió frío, más duro, y su efluvio pasó a ser idéntico al mío, adquiriendo cada uno de los matices que lo conformaban. Me conecté, para tener comunicación con ella y con el resto de la manada.

Todos permanecíamos expectantes. Bella, Edward, Nessie y yo estábamos en la primera fila de nuestra formación, aunque no estábamos solos. Carlisle se encontraba al otro lado de Nessie, y con él su inseparable Esme, que no soltaba su mano. El resto de los Cullen, Ryam y Helen, que todavía no se habían transformado, estaban justo detrás de éstos y mi manada se había repartido a mis espaldas.

Una retafila de espectros, con su segunda piel de color malva oscuro rezumándoles por todo el cuerpo, comenzó a divisarse en el horizonte y, cómo no, su cadencia era lenta y aburrida.

Esto es insoportable, protestó Paul, soltando un resoplido por las narices.

Ya no aguanto más, lo acompañó Quil.

Calma, les dije.

Eché un vistazo general para ver el estado de nuestra extraña tropa y mi vista se quedó fija cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ryam cogía la mano de Helen mientras la miraba con una mezcla de determinación y preocupación. Seguro que nunca se habían cogido de la mano, porque ella se sorprendió y giró el rostro para observarlo.

- Te quiero - le espetó él de repente.

Genial. Menudo momento para declararse, hay que ver.

No hizo falta que ella se lo dijera también, por supuesto, porque cuando se abalanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, las cosas quedaron muy claras, aunque era más que evidente que Helen estaba loca por él desde siempre.

Qué bonito, pensó Nessie.

Ya era hora de que se lo dijese, opiné yo. Tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras. Bah.

La parejita terminó su efusivo beso e inevitablemente volvió su atención al lento peligro que se cernía sobre nosotros. Acto seguido, se transformaron en gigantes.

Sí, maldita sea, lento, lentísimo. Era desesperante. Esa masa de capas que fluctuaban con la brisa se acercaba a nosotros demasiado despacio, aunque eso sirvió para que me fijase un poco mejor en sus filas.

En el centro, y en primera línea, se encontraban los tres fósiles vivientes, con sus capas negras. Junto a ellos, a ambos lados, los flanqueaban los hermanos Pitufos, seguidos por el resto de la guardia que gozaba de dones. Por detrás, en la segunda línea de su formación, caminaban los cinco magos de rojo, acompañados por Nikoláy, Ruslán, ese bastardo de Razvan, el encapuchado de negro y esos dos espeluznantes rumanos. Todos éstos seguían hipnotizados. Después ya se repartía el resto de la guardia Vulturis, que se distribuía según la variedad cromática de sus capas, y en último lugar los gigantes, cuyas almas colgantes seguían aferradas a sus cuellos, agonizantes.

Todavía se me ponía la pelambrera de punta cuando los veía.

El aire venía hacia nosotros, así que el hedor a chupasangres se hizo muy fuerte y empezó a quemarnos el tabique nasal. Suerte que ya estábamos más que acostumbrados gracias a los vampiros nómadas que venían a visitarnos a La Push, aunque eso no quitaba para que ese olor siguiera siendo insoportable. Puaj. Bueno, todos excepto Nessie, que no estaba nada acostumbrada a esto y, ahora que tenía nuestros instintos y conductas lupinas, arrugó su adorable nariz con desagrado. Sí, ok, ya olíamos el efluvio de los Cullen, pero vuelvo a repetir, ese olor había aumentado mucho con la inminente presencia de los Vulturis y su séquito, y se había vuelto realmente insoportable, de veras.

No pasó desapercibido para mi vista ni para mi instinto el famoso medallón, el cual colgaba del pescuezo de ese chiflado de Aro, cómo no. Podía sentir toda la maldad que desprendía, y, cuando ya se acercaron más, pude ver con claridad que su ojo escarlata estaba fijo en mí.

Nessie apretó el amarre de su mano, tirando un poco más de mi pelaje.

Tranquila, la calmé, haciéndole un arrumaco con mi hocico.

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Podrían ser clones? - me preguntó Edward con un cuchicheo.

No, revelé, muy seguro, volviéndome hacia delante de nuevo. El ojo del medallón está fijo en mí, así que se mueve. Eso quiere decir que Aro no es un clon, con lo cual el resto tampoco; y todos los magos desprenden esos asquerosos vahos de color gris oscuro, eso es su magia negra. Así que toda esta basura es la de verdad.

- No son clones - comunicó para los que no podían oírme.

Todos asintieron.

Después de esperar otro rato, en el que Paul y Quil casi se vuelven tarados de verdad - parecía que tuviesen pulgas, no paraban de moverse - , los Vulturis y todo su séquito de matones por fin llegaron para plantarse frente a nosotros. No hubo ninguna orden, simplemente se detuvieron a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros, manteniendo su formación.

Mis lobos no pudieron evitar mostrar sus dentaduras al tiempo que gruñían sin cesar.

Nessie, ya lo sabes, no te separes de mí en ningún momento, ¿entendido?, le dije.

A la orden, me respondió, haciendo una broma nerviosa.

La mirada de ese espeluznante medallón se clavaba en mí con un odio que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo como si fuese una tormenta helada. Ugh, qué mal rollo.

- Saludos - habló Aro, con ese repugnante semblante medio transparente, regio y sobrio.

Ah, ¿pero en una guerra entre chupasangres también se saludaban?

Chisté.

- Saludos, Aro - le respondió Carlisle, siguiéndole la corriente a ese tarugo - . Si me permites, quiero empezar diciendo que no me gusta en absoluto esta situación.  
- A mí tampoco, mi querido Carlisle, te lo aseguro - afirmó Aro, fingiendo una cara de lástima.

Maldito hipócrita, gruñí.

- Entonces no veo por qué ha de tener lugar una guerra entre nosotros - litigó Doc, intentando evitar todo esto, como un último acto desesperado.

Yo ya no sabía lo que quería, la verdad. Por una parte me moría por luchar y terminar con toda estos chupasangres de una vez por todas, aniquilarlos de la faz de la Tierra, pero por otra lo único que quería era vivir en paz con Nessie, con mi manada, en mi hogar, y sobretodo que ella no estuviera en peligro, salvar nuestras vidas…

Respiré bien hondo para refrenar mis primeros impulsos. Muy, muy hondo. Nessie era lo primero para mí.

- Es obvio. El Gran Lobo supone un grave y serio problema para nuestro mundo - declaró, señalándome a mí con su tísica mano - . Y ustedes estan en su bando, es… desolador para mí, pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber.

Qué falso era. Casi me hacía gracia y todo.

- Jacob no se interpondrá en nuestro mundo, Aro - le respondió el doctor - . Lo único que él quiere es vivir en paz, en sus tierras.  
- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de eso? - intervino la momia canosa, hundiendo ese tupido ceño en los ojos.  
- Es imposible de saber, hermano mío - coincidió Aro.  
- No si se firma un tratado entre las dos partes - soltó Carlisle de pronto.

No fui el único que se quedó de piedra. Mi manada, el resto de los Cullen y ese par de gigantes miraron a Carlisle con un asombro inesperado. Esto no era lo que habíamos hablado.

- ¿Un tratado? - repitió Cayo.

Se notaba que él tampoco se esperaba esto, aunque sus cejas seguían sobre sus párpados.

- Sí, un tratado de paz - apuntilló Doc.

¡Yo no quiero tratos con estos farsantes asesinos!, protesté, soltando un rugido disconforme.

Toda mi manada se agitó para acompañarme.

Jake, cálmate, intentó tranquilizarme Nessie. Puede que no sea tan mala idea. Con eso, salvaríamos la vida de todos.

Todo lo que iba a soltar se me quedó atravesado y ya no pude decirlo, porque, rayos, si con eso salvaba las vidas de todos, la de Nessie… ¡Arg! ¡Pero la sola idea me repugnaba! ¡Maldición!

Ese chiflado de Aro torció el gesto, no muy convencido.

- No veo predisposición por su parte - respondió, señalándome de nuevo, junto con mi manada.  
- Debes comprender que esta situación tampoco es fácil para ellos - manifestó Carlisle - . Han venido aquí totalmente obligados, y tú lo sabes. Ellos tampoco quieren esta guerra.

Las gelatinosas pupilas de Aro oscilaron hacia mí, acompañando a la de ese diabólico medallón, que seguía mirándome con inquina.

- Me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir, de tu propia boca - me pidió, alzando el mentón con dureza - . Es decir, en tu forma humana, por supuesto.

El labio de la rubia canija se elevó un poco, con agrado, y noté la aún suave vibración en el tórax de mi chica.

Es peligroso, me advirtió Sam. Si estás en tu forma humana, tu poder espiritual no podrá actuar. Él podría aprovechar ese momento vulnerable para atacarte con el medallón.

No lo hagas, me rogó Nessie, asustada.

No miré a Edward. Varick estaba usando su don con Aro y él no podía leerle la mente, así que no me iba a solucionar nada.

Dile que ni hablar, le pedí a Edward. No soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

- Dice que prefiere seguir en su forma lobuna. Se siente más cómodo - le tradujo él.

Como siempre, sustituía mis palabras…

- Entonces no habrá tratado - afirmó ese viejo decrépito con enfado - . No puede haber consenso si no confía en mí y si no puedo escuchar las cosas de su propia boca. ¿Cómo voy a fiarme de unas palabras que no escucho? Es absurdo.  
- Se hará por escrito - propuso Carlisle - . Se redactarán las condiciones del tratado y se firmará por ambas partes.

Rayos. Esto seguía sin gustarme ni un pelo.

- Pero tendremos que negociar esas condiciones - protestó el fósil de canas - . Y para ello, él tendrá que hablar.  
- No me opondré al tratado, si él habla en persona y llegamos a un acuerdo debatido entre los dos - aseguró Aro, observándome a la espera de mi decisión.

Maldita sea. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía hacer ese tratado? ¿Debía transformarme? ¿O era mejor empezar la guerra de una vez por todas, aunque eso supusiera la muerte de algunos de nosotros?

Como siempre, todo el peso recaía sobre mis hombros.


	74. ¡¿Qué! ¡Esto es imposible, imposible!

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, IMPOSIBLE!

¿Cambiar de fase, o no cambiar de fase? ¿Aceptar un tratado, o no aceptar un tratado? ¡Arg, rayos! Mis sesos no hacían más que repetir estas estúpidas preguntas una y otra vez.

No, no, yo no quería tratados con esos fósiles decrépitos, maldita sea. Además, no lo entendía. ¿Primero querían aniquilarnos a todos y ahora se iban a conformar con un tratado? Esto era más que raro.

Sabía que Doc lo estaba haciendo con toda su buena intención, que seguramente era una última y desesperada salida a la vista, pero es que esto apestaba por todas partes.

Entonces, me quedé de piedra cuando me fijé en las almas colgantes de los gigantes. Todas ellas me estaban haciendo negaciones con sus cabezas etéreas, con unos rostros que seguían siendo desfigurados por ese profundo dolor y esa agonía que tenían que estar sintiendo. No me lo podía creer. Las almas de esos hombres y mujeres que seguían luchando por seguir en este mundo me estaban avisando de que no lo hiciera, de que no me transformase. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me avisaban? ¿Acaso estaban de nuestra parte? Y si era así, ¿por qué lo estaban? ¿Es que creían que podíamos ayudarlos?

Ese viejo chiflado seguía esperando mi respuesta, con un semblante serio y expectante, casi diría que exigente.

Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y él correspondió mi mirada del mismo modo. No pudo decirme nada, claro, pero su cara lo decía todo. Y era un no rotundo. A Aro no podía verle la mente, por culpa de la dichosa escafandra de Varick, pero con la momia canosa y el adormilado era otro cantar. El dormido debía de tener la cabeza casi hueca, pero la mente de Cayo tenía que estar gritando lo que ese medallón iba a hacerme si yo cambiaba de fase y adoptaba mi vulnerable forma humana. Sí, claro, que iba a ser tan tonto como para caer en esa trampa. Ni hablar.

Estaba claro como el agua: estos no querían tratos.

Edward confirmó mis pensamientos con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Ustedes qué dicen?, les pregunté a mis hermanos de manada.

Yo digo que vayamos por ellos ya, opinó Paul, hundiendo sus pezuñas en la tierra una y otra vez, con ansiedad.

Diablos, acabemos con ellos de una maldita vez, Jake, dijo Leah.

Tú eres mucho más poderoso que ese ridículo medallón, afirmó Seth, muy seguro.

Sí, amigo, podemos ganarles, siguió Embry.

Las almas de esos gigantes te están avisando, por algo será, manifestó Isaac. Los espíritus nunca mienten.

¡Vamos, vayamos a por esos vejestorios ya!, exclamó Quil, erizando la pelambrera de su lomo.

¡Estoy de acuerdo!, apoyó Cheran.

Yo me muero por luchar, declaró Shubael.

Estamos contigo a muerte, lo sabes, ratificó Sam, hablando con ese tono de honorabilidad suyo.

La agitación y excitación de mi manada se hizo más que evidente. Eso provocó que la guardia Vulturis ya se pusiese algo en alerta y que el semblante momificado de Aro se volviera más sobrio, así como el de la momia canosa.

¿Tú qué dices, Nessie?, le pregunté; su opinión era la que más me importaba.

Mi chica frunció los labios mientras observaba la situación.

Por una parte ese tratado estaría bien, quiero decir, que si ellos se comprometieran de verdad, si fueran de fiar, todo se solucionaría, habló finalmente. Pero tienes razón. El problema es que ellos no tienen pensado aceptar ningún tratado; y no son de fiar, las almas de esos gigantes ya lo dicen todo. Creo que aprovecharían esto para tenderte una trampa, Nessie giró su rostro hacia mí y me miró a los ojos con convicción. Hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyo al cien por ciento, lo sabes. Pero creo que debemos luchar. Sé que podemos ganarles. Como dijo Seth, tú eres más poderoso que ese medallón, eres el Gran Lobo, y confío plenamente en ti y en tu poder espiritual.

Mis pupilas se quedaron fijas en sus preciosos ojos durante un instante. Dios, me hubiera lanzado a sus labios para arrearle un buen beso, si no fuera porque estaba en mi forma lobuna.

- Estoy con ella - murmuró Edward, que no le quitaba ojo al panorama que teníamos delante.

Mi cabeza se fue al frente.

Bien, lucharemos, decidí.

Toda mi manada aprobó mi decisión, lanzando unos aullidos al cielo. Eso hizo que no hiciera falta que Edward tradujese nada. A ese viejo decrépito se le escapó un ligero elevamiento de su asqueroso labio. Maldito hipócrita. Eso ratificó todos nuestros pensamientos.

No pude evitarlo. Me incliné hacia delante, le enseñé toda mi dentadura y proferí un rugido que retumbó en todas partes, clamando a los cuatro vientos que habíamos venido aquí a luchar.

¡Así se hace, Jake!, clamó Shubael, eufórico.

- ¿Lo ves? - le dijo ese loco de Aro a Carlisle - . No quiere tratado alguno.

Doc suspiró con resignación.

¡Pues claro que no!, rugí de nuevo.

- Entonces esto sólo tiene una solución - declaró Cayo, levantando la comisura de su boca también, con una satisfacción que me ponía del hígado.  
- La guerra - concluyó Aro, bajando el tono de su voz hasta que se volvió extremadamente sombrío.  
- Que así sea - añadió el primero.

Y, de pronto, cómo no, todo estalló.

Todos nos agazapamos y nos quedamos en posición de ataque. Como habíamos previsto, el medallón empezó su trabajo, aunque Bella y yo no esperamos más, por supuesto, era nuestro turno. Ella desplegó su escudo por delante de nosotros y yo expandí mi círculo de luz brillante, cubriéndonos a todos también.

El espeluznante ojo de ese maldito medallón se entrecerró, clavándome esa mirada de odio aún más si cabe, y escupió un rayo de color púrpura que salió despedido hacia mí con virulencia.

Ese balazo atravesó el escudo de mi amiga sin problemas, pero con mi círculo de luz brillante era otro cantar. El rayo chocó con mi barrera protectora, aunque, para mi asombro, no se destruyó al contacto con la misma, sino que la energía que formaba el rayo se repartió alrededor de mi burbuja, envolviéndola. En un maldito abrir y cerrar de ojos mi círculo de luz brillante estaba cubierto por un manto púrpura que chisporroteaba por todas partes.

El semblante del Vulturis tarado mostró su complacencia sin tapujo alguno. Asquerosa momia decrépita. Él no veía nada de esto, claro, pero creo que el medallón debía de dejar que lo percibiese de alguna otra manera.

No lo dudé ni un instante. Calenté la membrana de mi burbuja brillante y en un latido de corazón pasó del color dorado al rojo fuego. Esa tela púrpura se abrasó en cuanto mi barrera hizo esto, y se desintegró al instante.

- ¡Genial, Jake! - alabó mi chica en voz alta.

El repugnante labio de Aro bajó en picado. El ojo del medallón casi se cierra del todo cuando vio lo que yo acababa de hacer. No le gustó nada de nada perder este tanto.

Bella miró de reojo, sin comprender, aunque no fue la única. El resto de los Cullen, Ryam y Helen hicieron lo mismo.

- Jacob acaba de destruir uno de los ataques del medallón - explicó Edward.

Ahora me toca a mí, declaré.

¡Dale duro!, azuzó Embry.

Antes de que ese dichoso medallón me lanzara otra pedrada más, creé un segundo círculo, el cual cubrió a mi barrera destructora de fuego. Este segundo volvía a ser dorado y brillante. Ok, hora de usar mi hula hoop. Lo estiré con facilidad y formé una elipse que, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparada en dirección a Aro. La sujeté por el centro y la empujé con más fuerza, por si así llegaba primero a ese viejo decrépito.

Sin embargo, mi elipse no llegó muy lejos. Como había pasado con la rubia canija, mi poder espiritual se estampó de bruces con algo invisible y también se repartió a su alrededor, igual que si de un cortafuegos se tratase.

¡Rayos!, protestó Paul.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa con la que chocaba?! No se veía ninguna barrera.

Ese escalofriante ojo seguía mirándome con inquina, el muy…

- El ataque de Jacob no ha surtido el efecto que esperábamos - anunció Edward para el resto.

Genial. Como tuviera locutor todo el tiempo, esto iba a ser toda una tonteria.

- Maldición… - masculló Emmett por lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

Aro sonrió. ¡Arg! ¡Maldito chupasangre decrépito!

Estaba muy cabreado, la verdad, así que me dejé llevar un poco y dividí esa elipse en dos. Como había hecho con la primera, las sujeté por el núcleo, y comencé a dar bandazos con ellas a diestro y siniestro. Todavía no las manejaba muy bien, pero algún que otro golpe conseguía llegar a mi objetivo, sólo que chocaba con esa estúpida barrera invisible o lo que diablos fuera y no pasaba de ahí. ¡Rayos, rayos!

El medallón no me dio cuartel. Esta vez la pupila de ese repulsivo ojo escarlata soltó un chorro de energía negra que se dirigió a nosotros con una saña que te ponía los pelos de punta. Y, ay, dios, era negra, negrísima, ese cañonazo azabache venía a toda prisa.

Ninguno de mis lobos gritó, pero todos se quedaron inmóviles, a la espera de ver lo que iba a suceder ahora, y los dedos de Nessie se aferraron a mi pelambrera con más fuerza.

- ¡El ataque se dirige hacia aquí! - comunicó Edward, casi atropellando las palabras.

El resto de los Cullen y nuestros gigantes apretaron las dentaduras y se agazaparon, como acto reflejo, mientras que los miembros de la guardia Vulturis, ese chiflado de Aro y la momia canosa sonreían abiertamente.

¡Malditos!, grité yo, enfadado.

Puede que ese cañonazo se deshiciera con mi barrera de fuego, pero prefería no jugármela. Uní mis dos elipses en una y, manejándola desde el centro, la lancé contra ese torpedo negro. Bueno, ok, mi elipse resbaló un momento, pero enseguida conseguí domarla. La empujé con rabia y ésta pegó un acelerón.

Mi elipse dorada chocó contra ese cañonazo de magia negra, interceptándolo, y ésta salió despedida en otra dirección.

- ¡Lo ha interceptado! - exclamó Edward, visiblemente aliviado.

Cretino. Luego decía que confiaba en mí. Si.

El fósil de canas y Aro rechinaron los dientes a la vez, y el adormilado, bueno, ya sabes, a lo suyo.

- ¡Estupendo, Jake! - clamó Emmett, cerrando los puños para levantarlos con alegría.

Idiota. Parecía que estuviese viendo un partido en la tele.

- ¡Genial, genial! - alabó Nessie, abalanzándose sobre mi costado para abrazarme y darme un beso en mi peluda cara.

Esto ya me gustaba más…

¡Eres un crack, amigo!, rió Jared.

Bueno, bueno, no se emocionen, que aquí viene otra vez, les advertí, al ver cómo la energía negra venía por nosotros de nuevo.

Mi chica me soltó, para mi desgracia, dejándome más libertad, aunque su mano se volvió a enganchar a mi pelaje.

Como si de un jugador de tenis torpe me tratase, le di otro raquetazo a mi elipse, mandándola a por el chorro azabache. Ésta se estrelló contra esa magia negra una vez más, pero en esta ocasión el chorro no se dejó vencer, sino que comenzó una lucha particular contra ella.

¡Buf, rayos!

El chorro azabache embestía a mi elipse una y otra vez con golpes fuertes y contundentes, así que yo tuve que arreglármelas para contrarrestarlos, golpeándolo también. Sujetaba a mi elipse desde su núcleo, pero aún así no creas que era fácil manejarla, en serio, se resbalaba con mucha facilidad, y de tanto en cuanto tenía que interponer mi elipse precipitadamente, con urgencia.

Ahora parecía un espadachín novato. Genial.

El momificado semblante de ese muerto viviente de Aro se mantenía serio, expectante. Esa sanguijuela vieja estaba esperando el momento en que su medallón me diera un golpe certero. Maldito… Pues iba a tener que esperar mucho, porque no tenía pensado dejarme ganar.

Todo nuestro bando estaba en tensión. Todos, menos Nessie. Ella también permanecía inmóvil, como el resto, pero con un matiz distinto. Nessie estaba esperando con ganas y confianza el momento en que mi elipse hiriera de muerte a ese asqueroso chorro negro. Eso me subió la moral hasta el cielo y me llenó de una determinación nueva. Ella confiaba ciegamente en mí y yo no pensaba defraudarla. Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel.

Justo en ese momento, Aro levantó su tísica mano. Entonces le llegó el turno a Bella. Los diferentes miembros de chupasangres que conformaban la guardia de los Vulturis comenzaron a utilizar sus estúpidos dones. ¡Ja! Como si así pudiesen hacer algo. Los rayos de los Pitufos y la neblina de Chelsea se estamparon contra la fina y elástica capa de acero líquido del escudo de Bella y no pudieron pasar de ahí. No sabía por qué ese imbécil de Aro se empeñaba en usarlos, sabiendo que Bella estaba preparada, pero, en fin, supongo que tenía que intentarlo.

Edward miró a su mujer con orgullo, pero también con una adoración que me recordaba a la forma en la que me observaba Nessie a mí. En cambio, la Pitufina entrecerró los ojos para clavarle una mirada de odio a Bella, tal era así, que su vaho azulado por ese temor que trae el respeto al enemigo se volvió rojo de repente.

¡Uf, me hirvió la sangre!

No pude evitarlo. Mientras seguía luchando con el chorro negro, me incliné hacia delante y le dediqué un potente rugido. Enana estúpida. No me gustaba nada que mirase a Bella de esa forma. La rubia canija desvió su mirada hacia mí de forma súbita y sorprendida, y su asqueroso vaho pasó a ser azul del todo.

Muy bien hecho, Jake, aprobó Nessie.

Los hermanos Pitufos y esa Chelsea cesaron en sus inútiles ataques, al ver que éstos no tenían nada que hacer contra el indestructible escudo de mi amiga.

Eso hizo que me fijara en ese bastardo de Zhou. El muy cretino sonrió bajo su capucha, amparado por toda la compañía que tenía a su alrededor, claro, el muy cobarde, y se atrevió a transformar su asqueroso semblante en el de Nessie, sosteniendo esa sonrisa arrogante que no casaba nada con el hermoso rostro que imitaba.

Imbécil. ¿Qué era, el bufón de la corte o algo así? Recordé su actuación durante el secuestro de mi chica hacía dos años. Maldito gusano. En cuanto terminase con este medallón, al primero que iba a ventilar sería a él.

¡No te distraigas, Jake! ¡Eso es lo que quieren!, me advirtió Sam.

Tenía razón. Así que, aunque me costó lo mío, pasé de ese bastardo y me concentré en esa pelea que me traía entre manos.

¡Arg! Esto era estresante, y, encima, mi elipse se me hacía pesada, en serio, cada vez pesaba más, era realmente difícil de manejar.

De pronto, el chorro azabache aprovechó mi cansancio y, con un velocísimo quiebro, esquivó mi elipse para lanzarse por mí como si de un meteorito se tratase.

¡Cuidado, Jake!, gritó Nessie mentalmente.

Pero ya no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Ante mis atónitos ojos vi cómo ese cometa negro atravesaba el escudo de Bella, se estampaba contra mi barrera de fuego y, sin sufrir daño alguno, conseguía traspasarlo un poco, tocándome parcialmente. El golpe que sentí hizo que dejase de erigir mi elipse.

No podía creerlo. No llegó a internarse del todo dentro de mi círculo de fuego, pero consiguió hacerle una pequeña fisura, suficiente para que las chispas negras que lograron traspasarla me alcanzaran y me dieran en el pecho, empujándome con potencia hacia atrás y haciendo que mi costado terminase en el suelo, arrastrándome varios metros.

- ¡NOOO! - chilló mi chica, esta vez en voz alta, horrorizada.  
- ¡JAKE! - gritó Bella, del mismo modo.

¡Nooo!, gritó mi manada al unísono.

¡Malditos chupasangres!, rugió Paul, ya echándose hacia delante para saltar sobre ellos.

¡Quieto!, le ordené, ya incorporándome.

Sus patas se quedaron clavadas en el suelo, presas de esos alambres que mi voz de Alfa les ponía.

Nessie corrió hacia mí, asustada.

- ¡Jake, ¿estás bien?! - quiso saber, mirándome entre la pelambrera de mi pecho.

El dolor se me había clavado en el corazón, como una quemazón horripilante, pero no pasó de ahí, afortunadamente.

Sí, estoy bien, la calmé, ya avanzando al frente, junto a ella.

- Está bien - le comunicó Edward a Bella, y, de paso, para el resto.

Escuché el suspiro aliviado de Rosalie. Vaya, mira tú por dónde, la Barbie se preocupaba por mí, ¿qué te parece?

Gracias a Dios, mi barrera se había regenerado con rapidez y ya no había fisura, aunque, que ese chorro lo hubiera podido traspasar un poco me dejó frío. Lo sabía. Ese medallón era extremadamente peligroso, muy poderoso, sólo había que ver esa maldad y crueldad que emanaban de él.

Esos viejos decrépitos de Aro y Cayo, más toda los chupasangres que los acompañaban, excepto los hipnotizados, el adormilado, que seguía soñando, y los gigantes, sonreían con una satisfacción maléfica. Malditos…

Tú eres más fuerte, aseguró Nessie, con esa confianza que me llenaba de oxígeno otra vez, sólo que todavía no sabes usar bien tu poder.

¡Sí, ánimo, Jake! ¡Tú puedes!, exclamó Seth.

Iba a contestarles, sin embargo, ya no me dio tiempo a más.

¡Cuidado!, me avisó Leah.

Cuando me di cuenta, ese chorro negro se dirigía hacia nosotros de nuevo, traspasando el aire con furia. Pero, para mi asombro, esta vez no chocó contra mi barrera ardiente, sino que la envolvió de nuevo, como si de un pulpo con una presa se tratase.

¡¿Qué está haciendo?!, inquirió Embry, ansiosamente, al ver lo que esa tela negra estaba haciendo sobre nosotros.

Sí, nos quedamos de piedra. El mantón azabache comenzó a hacer unos movimientos muy raros sobre mi barrera, bombeando una y otra vez, y, entonces, mi círculo de fuego pasó a ser brillante.

¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!, gruñí, intentando calentarlo de nuevo para que se volviera ardiente y rojo otra vez.

Pero, ¡maldita sea! No había manera, ¡no había manera!

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Edward?! - quiso saber Bella, al ver nuestro evidente nerviosismo.

Pero él no podía ni contestarle.

Empecé a sentirme extraño, mareado, incluso un poco débil, pero yo no me amilané.

Seguí intentando calentar mi círculo para terminar con esa asquerosa tela de una vez por todas. Lo que pasa es que no conseguía calentarla y, para colmo, cada vez me mareaba más, ¡maldición!

Usé todo lo que pude de mis fuerzas y comencé a erigir otro círculo para crear mi elipse.

- ¡No, espera! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Está absorbiendo tu poder espiritual! - me advirtió Edward con frenetismo.

¡¿Qué?!, pregunté, perplejo.

¡Eso es imposible!, afirmó Sam.

Retiré lo poco que había empezado de erigir de mi segundo círculo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde para más.

De repente, mi barrera, mi círculo de luz brillante, desapareció.


	75. Cuando uno no tiene confianza en sí mism

CUANDO UNO NO TIENE CONFIANZA EN SÍ MISMO, PASA LO QUE PASA :

No podía creerlo.

Mi círculo de luz brillante se transformó en una densa nube de polvo, consistente en minúsculas virutas chispeantes, y ante nuestras atónitas pupilas salió disparada hacia ese maldito medallón. Éste palpitó una sola vez y engulló toda la nube, sorbiéndola con verdaderas ganas.

Pero, ¡¿qué…?! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! ¡¿Cómo que esa cosa estaba absorbiendo mi poder espiritual?! ¡¿Por eso me encontraba tan débil?! Sí, maldición, era como si esa tela negra me hubiera succionado la energía, aunque ahora parecía que esa basura había dejado de hacerlo.

¡Cuidado!, gritó Michael.

Mi vista se fue súbitamente hacia arriba y mis desquiciados ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi cómo esa maldita tela negra, la cual nacía de la pupila de ese medallón, se echaba sobre nosotros con rabia, igual que la red de un barco pesquero.

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Ahora estábamos totalmente desprotegidos.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - repitió Bella, sin entender nada.

Pero nadie le pudo contestar.

Ya estaba a punto de ordenarle a Nessie que escapara, cuando, de repente, una luz brillante que provenía de mi lado izquierdo pasó por delante de mis narices con una rapidez vertiginosa. En una milésima de segundo, una membrana que brillaba del mismo modo nos cubrió a todos, creándose una burbuja a nuestro alrededor. Giré la cabeza y vi que era la pulsera de mi chica, que había erigido su barrera.

¡Genial!, aclamó Seth, pisándome a mí.

Esa maléfica tela negra se estampó en la burbuja y no llegó a nosotros, pero, al igual que había hecho con mi barrera, se quedó sobre ella para comenzar a bombear. Parecía una maldita ventosa.

¡Maldicion! ¡Otra vez no! Esa barrera era lo único que nos quedaba.

Ni me lo pensé. Tenía pocas fuerzas, pero las suficientes como para crear mi elipse. La erigí rápidamente y la lancé contra esa tela negra, con ira. Como si fuera un frisbee, mi círculo elíptico chocó con esa masa negra que estaba pegada a nuestra burbuja protectora, haciendo que por fin se despegase y saliera despedida hacia arriba, otra vez en forma de chorro azabache.

¡Bien, Jake!, exclamó Shubael.

¿Estás bien?, me preguntó Nessie, mirándome preocupada.

Sí, no te preocupes, le dije para tranquilizarla.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - quiso saber Bella, por enésima vez.  
- El medallón ha absorbido parte del poder espiritual de Jacob y nos ha dejado sin barrera, pero la pulsera de Renesmee ha erigido una nueva - empezó a aclarar Edward mientras mi elipse giraba y giraba sin parar, con el fin de que ese chorro no se acercase a la barrera - . Ahora Jacob está tratando de que esa energía negra no haga lo mismo con esta burbuja que nos protege. Su elipse está luchando con ese… chorro azabache - terminó, usando el mismo término que yo para denominar a esa magia negra que nos atacaba.  
- Este medallón es impresionante, ¿no crees? - sonrió Aro.

¡Arg! Su sonrisa chulesca y arrogante me daba asco, ¡asco!

¡Maldito chupasangre!, rugí, al tiempo que hacía girar mi elipse, sujetándola desde el núcleo.

El chorro negro chocaba con la misma, al intentar llegar a la burbuja. Bella seguía sosteniendo su escudo delante de nosotros, para evitar cualquier ataque de los hermanos canijos o de cualquiera de las sanguijuelas que teníamos enfrente.

- Ahora este medallón está dotado de más poder - siguió esa momia chiflada, ignorando mis protestas por completo - , y gozará de más cuando termine de absorber todo el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me dio por fijarme en el semblante del cinéfilo pelirrojo. No estaba grabando, ya que sus ojos rojos brillaban y se veían despiertos, y, a diferencia del resto de los chupasangres que lo acompañaban, su cara mostraba una cautela que me extrañó. Casi diría que dudaba de lo que su jefe decía. No era desconfianza en Aro, claro está, pero era como si no se fiase mucho de que ese medallón fuera capaz de hacer lo que su dueño afirmaba.

- No estés tan seguro, Aro - rebatió Edward, con un semblante tan serio, que daba hasta miedo - . Nadie puede invertir ya la profecía, es mejor que se rindan.

¡¿Rendirse?!, chisté, indignado. ¡Lo que tienen que hacer es morir!

Esas estúpidas sonrisitas de los Vulturis y su guardia me hirvieron la sangre. ¡Malditos!

- Deberian rendirse ustedes, mi querido Edward - discutió ese chiflado, hablando con esa vanidad que me sacaba de quicio - . No queda mucho para que el medallón absorba el poder espiritual de Jacob, y entonces no me quedará más remedio que impartir la justicia que merecen. A no ser… que se unan a nosotros. Seré indulgente y les perdonaré la vida si la dedican a servirnos.

¡Nosotros no somos los esclavos de nadie!, esta vez rugí más fuerte.

Toda mi manada acompañó mi rugido, imitándome, a la vez que yo empujaba ese chorro de magia negra con furia, enviándolo al infierno.

Aunque volvió. ¡Maldita sea! En un chasquido, mi elipse y esa energía negra iniciaron otra batalla, chocando la una con la otra, como dos ávidas espadas. Lo malo es que yo estaba bastante débil, no sabía cuánto aguantaría así. ¡Rayos!

- ¿Sabes? No deberías menospreciar el poder del Gran Lobo - intervino Emmett, mirándole con enfado - . Destruira ese medallón y luego los destruira a ustedes.

Ugh. Tampoco hacía falta que lo dijera tan alto.

- Mi querido Emmett - Aro hizo unas negaciones con la cabeza al tiempo que fingía un repulsivo semblante tristón y me miraba a mí. Imbécil arrogante - , siento tener que contradecirte, pero eso no será así - por fin se quedó quieto, para observar a Em, estudiándolo con esa mirada podrida - . Me gustaría tenerte a ti también entre mis filas - se giró y miró a su guardia, para, finalmente, volverse hacia él de nuevo - . Tú y Felix harian un buen dúo, sería una pena que desaprovechases esta oportunidad.

Rosalie le siseó con rabia.

- El único dueto que yo quiero hacer con Felix es el de una pelea - declaró Emmett, dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa socarrona al mencionado - . No me interesa unirme a tu guardia.

El grandulón correspondió su misma sonrisa, aceptando ese reto silencioso.

- Ninguno de nosotros se rendirá - confirmó Edward - . Y desde luego no pensamos prestarles servicio alguno.

Genial. Pues mi elipse cada vez pesaba más, cada vez me costaba más manejarla, interceptar los embustes de este maldito chorro negro.

- ¡No malgastemos en pláticas con ellos, Aro! - protestó la momia canosa, clavando ese ceño blanco sobre sus asquerosos y semitransparentes párpados - . ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas!  
- Ustedes lo han querido - habló el Vulturis chiflado, con una voz de ultratumba, aceptando la petición de Cayo.

Ay, no, espera un poco a que me recupere…

Jake, ¿qué te pasa?, quiso saber Nessie, preocupada, al ver mi pensamiento.

Su pregunta era la de todos, que escuchaban expectantes, incluido Edward.

¿Eh? Nada, nada…, intenté disimular.

Pero ella me conocía demasiado bien, y, bueno, acababa de ver lo que pasaba por mi cerebro, como el resto.

No le dio tiempo de decirme nada, ni a los demás tampoco. El medallón obedeció a su nuevo amo enseguida.

Ese dichoso chorro negro se retiró hacia atrás, dándome un respiro. Pero sólo era momentáneo, claro, porque en cuanto el ojo carmesí del medallón lo guardó, aspirándolo con velocidad, soltó otro de color rojo oscuro, como el que me había lanzado ayer.

Sí, maldita sea, ese manguerazo sanguinolento se estampó contra mi elipse con esa violencia y crueldad despiadada que había sentido en el día anterior, y, como entonces, toda mi pelambrera se puso de punta cuando sentí ese contacto.

No es por excusarme, pero mis fuerzas no eran las más idóneas y me sentía bastante fatigado, sinceramente, así que no fui capaz de soportar el embuste de ese torpedo rojo. Mi elipse salió disparada hacia atrás y se quedó dando vueltas como si fuera una veleta vapuleada por un furioso huracán.

¡Rayos!

Intenté agarrarla por el centro, pero la fuerza centrífuga de los giros era muy fuerte y no había quién la sujetase.

¡Rayos, rayos!

¡Jake!, me avisó Leah con frenetismo.

¡No, maldita sea!, mascullé, furioso.

El chorro rojo se estrelló contra la burbuja que erigía la pulsera de Nessie y la rompió en mil pedazos, los cuales salieron despedidos a todas partes como diminutas partículas brillantes.

- ¡La barrera! - gritó Edward para avisar al resto, haciendo que todos se agazapasen como acto reflejo.

El maldito medallón absorbió esa nueva nube dorada, llevándose el poder de la pulsera.

- ¡Nooo! - chilló Nessie, colocando su mano sobre el aro de cuero.

Éste intentó erigir otra burbuja, pero le fue imposible. Por más que latía y se esforzaba, no salía nada. Podía sentir su desesperación.

Ahora sí. Esto se había puesto demasiado feo.

¡Nessie…!

Mi orden de que ella escapase se quedó trabada en mi garganta cuando vi que el manguerazo rojo se retiraba hacia atrás, metiéndose en el medallón.

¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?!, inquirió Quil, nervioso.

¡Podía habernos atacado!, siguió Embry.

¡No lo sé!, reconocí, neurótico perdido, todavía tratando de controlar mi desbocada elipse.

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Aunque la respuesta vino rápido.

Ese vejestorio chiflado y mohoso alzó su tísica mano, y con un paso firme y súbito los cinco magos de rojo, más esos desgraciados e hipnotizados de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, avanzaron para salir de su fila, con los brazos ya levantados.

¡¿Y ahora qué?!, protestó Cheran.

¡Rayos, atentos!, grité, agazapándome, como si así fuera a hacer algo, aunque por fin logré controlar mi elipse, que ahora se encontraba muy debilitada.

Eso sí, la usaría hasta la muerte para proteger a Nessie, hasta que consiguiera escapar.

- ¡Atentos! - advirtió Edward a los demás, casi a la vez que yo.

Antes de que terminase de pronunciar la última vocal, todos los magos nos lanzaron otros manguerazos negros.

¡Nessie…!

Sí, ok, otra vez se me quedó la orden en el gaznate, pero es que cuando vi que los chorros se topaban con el escudo de Bella y no lo atravesaban, mi mente se quedó muda de estupefacción.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás! - voceó Edward para avisar a Doc, Esme y Bella, que se encontraban en la primera fila, con nosotros, mientras agarraba a su mujer de la cintura para apartarla.

Yo aparté a la mía de un cabezazo, ya que ella se había quedado boquiabierta y no reaccionaba. Eso hizo que dejara de extender mi elipse.

Esos manguerazos negros como el petróleo chocaron contra la fina y elástica capa de acero líquido, pero no lo rompieron, era increíble; lo empujaron y, como si de una tela resistente se tratase, el escudo se dobló hacia nosotros, del embuste, haciéndonos retirarnos con ese salto, y regresó a su forma habitual cuando los chorros rebotaron hacia atrás.

- ¡Genial, mamá! - aclamó Nessie.

¡Estupendo, Bella!, la acompañó Seth, aunque ella sólo escuchó su aullido.

A Aro y Cayo se les quedó una cara que no veas, incluso los propios magos se quedaron patidifusos y dejaron de soltar sus manguerazos por un instante, aunque los muy idiotas volvieron a disparar contra nosotros.

- ¡Súbelo, Bella! - le avisó Edward.  
- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No veo esa magia negra, pero puedo sentirla en mi escudo! - desveló mi amiga.

Y así lo hizo ella. Subió su acero líquido y su impresionante escudo creció hacia arriba justo en el momento en que los manguerazos se estamparon de nuevo contra éste.

Ahora disponíamos de un muro elástico.

Esta vez esos magos no retiraron sus chorros cuando rebotaron contra el escudo de Bella, sino que los muy estúpidos lo mantuvieron presionándolo, de modo que la capa de acero líquido se quedó hundida hacia dentro todo el tiempo.

Ok, y ahora venía la parte buena y la mala de este asunto.

La parte buena es que la magia negra de esos magos no parecía poder traspasar el escudo de Bella. Bien. Pero la parte mala es que el ojo de ese medallón no se apartaba de mí en ningún momento, no dejaba de mirarme con ese odio ni un maldito segundo, y, teníamos que ser realistas, si el medallón atacaba, el escudo de mi amiga no servía de nada, como habíamos comprobado al principio de la batalla.

Esos estúpidos magos seguían intentando terminar con el escudo de Bella, buscando algún punto flaco por donde poder atacar, pero, como me temía, el ojo del medallón ya se estaba preparando para un nuevo embuste.

Intenté erigir ese círculo de luz brillante que luego se transformaba en elipse, pero, ¡maldición!, era imposible. No tenía fuerzas ni para crear ese círculo, estaba agotado. Sí, esa era la palabra: agotado, exhausto. Lo que quedaba de mi poder espiritual pesaba muchísimo, era como intentar levantar una tonelada de peso, y me sentía débil y cansado.

Ahora mismo ese medallón tenía todas las de ganar. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero tenía que recuperar lo que me había robado. Sí, iba a hacerlo, como fuera. Pero el problema es que, hasta que no recuperase lo que se había llevado de mi poder espiritual, ese maldito medallón era invencible. ¡Rayos, rayos, maldita sea!

Este era el momento adecuado, no quedaba más remedio.

Me desconecté de la manada, incluida Nessie, para hablar con Edward. Él podía seguir escaneándome el cerebro. Todos mis lobos y ella, que me miró confundida, se extrañaron de esto, pero era necesario.

Escucha, ha llegado el momento, le avisé, tratando de no mirar a Nessie para no derrumbarme.

- Si lo hacemos ahora, se quedaran desprotegidos totalmente - bisbiseó él con una voz extremadamente baja, casi inaudible, incluso para mí.

Aún así, Bella pareció captar algo, y sus cejas bajaron con extrañeza.

Sabes que no vamos a estar así mucho tiempo, rebatí, nervioso. El medallón ya se está preparando para atacar, ¿no lo ves? Esos magos pronto dejarán de perder el tiempo con Bella y le pasarán el relevo a ese maldito ojo. Y entonces estaremos perdidos.

- Tal vez recuperes…

¡No sobreviviremos, Edward, lo sabes!, discutí, más inquieto todavía al ver sus repentinas dudas. ¡Estoy agotado, ni siquiera soy capaz de erigir mi elipse, maldita sea!

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber Nessie, poniendo su cálida mano sobre mi hombro para que me girase hacia ella.

Quiero que Nessie y Bella se salven, le dije antes de volverme hacia mi chica. Haz lo que planeamos. Y recuerda, jamás den la vuelta.

El semblante de Edward se transformó en agonía pura y dura. Debería disimular, pero creo que fue incapaz. Por su culpa, Bella ya se mosqueó del todo, claro, pero Nessie también.

Me giré hacia ella, aguantando ese enorme nudo en la garganta que ya se había instalado en cuanto vi su hermoso rostro, y la metí conmigo para que pudiera oírme.

Esta iba a ser la última vez que vería su precioso rostro, la última vez que vería sus dulces y adorables ojos… Traté de que esto no me afectase, si no, no sería capaz ni de pensar.

Tomé aire, lo solté con contundencia y la miré con determinación.

Nessie…

¡No pienso irme de aquí sin ti!, me cortó ella, con una mezcla de angustia y rabia. ¡Me da igual que me lo ordenes! ¡No voy a marcharme!

Rayos. Sus mejillas empezaron a empaparse con las lágrimas que brotaron de esos preciosos ojos, que ahora me miraban desesperados y con ese dolor desgarrador.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? - preguntó Bella, observando la escena. Después, lo miró a él con un poso de reproche - . ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos tú y Jake?

¡Tienes que salvarte!, conseguí decirle a Nessie mientras tanto.

¡No sin ti!, lloró ella, arrojándose hacia mí para abrazarme.

Dios, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que me temía, por no decir imposible. Mi manada se empezó a agitar, hundiendo las pezuñas en la hierba una y otra vez al tiempo que gimoteaba, y el resto de los Cullen, Ryam y Helen se miraban los unos a los otros sin comprender nada.

¡Te quiero, no pienso dejarte aquí!, sollozó, apoyando su frente sobre la mía. ¡No me pidas que me vaya, no puedes hacerlo, no tienes derecho! ¡Prometí estar a tu lado toda mi vida, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y pienso cumplirlo!

¡Pero moriremos todos! ¡Tienes que irte y salvarte!, lloriqueé yo también.

Bella escuchó mis gemidos y se puso más neurótica.

¡Entonces yo también moriré contigo!, rebatió Nessie entre lágrimas de rabia. ¡No podré vivir sin ti, lo sabes! ¡Tarde o temprano conseguiría reunirme contigo en el más allá!

¡No, Nessie!, protesté.

- ¡No! ¡No pienso abandonar a nadie! - protestó Bella en cuanto se dio cuenta de por dónde iban las cosas.  
- Bella, por favor, cálmate - intentó tranquilizarla su marido, que seguía manteniendo esa cara que no relajaba a nadie.

¡Sabes que será así!, me contestó mi chica. Si tenemos que morir, quiero hacerlo contigo, a tu lado. Esa sería la mejor muerte, para mí. No me quites ese privilegio.

¡Eso no es un privilegio!

¡Para mí lo es!, discutió, llorando más fuerte. ¡Tú nunca me dejarías aquí, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues yo no pienso abandonarte! ¡Jamás, ¿me oyes?! ¡Jamás! ¡Lucharé contra viento y marea para volver aquí, lo juro! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Nessie..., susurré con efusividad, arrimándole mi cabeza para abrazarla.

- ¡No me voy a ir, ¿me oyes?! - seguía Bella.  
- Tranquilízate, nadie se va a marchar. Ya está todo solucionado - le reveló Edward, hablándole con voz sosegada.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco.

Nessie se despegó un poco de mí y sujetó mi cabeza entre sus manos para mirarme con determinación, aunque sus preciosos ojos todavía sostenían las lágrimas.

Escúchame. Si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos. Pero no va a ser así. No me importa lo que haya conseguido hacer ese medallón hasta ahora, pero tú eres muchísimo más poderoso. Estoy completamente segura de que ese medallón no puede absorber todo tu poder espiritual, es imposible. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste en coma por la mordedura de ese licántropo? Sue me dijo que tu espíritu era muy grande y poderoso, por eso conseguiste que una parte de él se quedase dentro de tu cuerpo y la otra estuvo vagando por ahí, buscándome. Creo que ese medallón ha conseguido robarte un poco de tu poder porque no tienes confianza en ti, no dejas que tu espíritu actúe plenamente. Tienes que encontrar esa fuerza en ti. La tienes, lo sé, aseguró con una confianza tan intensa, que se me clavó en el corazón, llenándome de una adrenalina que empezó a correr por mis venas con ansia, aportándome energía. Encuentra esa fuerza, Jake, y lucha contra ese maldito medallón.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me sentía un lobo nuevo. No sabía lo que tenía Nessie, pero todo lo que ella decía conseguía llenarme de energía, una energía que electrizaba todo mi cuerpo, despertándome.

No la di un beso porque la llenaría de babas, que si no…

Nessie tenía razón. Yo era el Gran Lobo, el rey de los lobos, ¿iba a dejar que un estúpido medallón me venciese, por mucha magia que tuviese? Ni hablar. Y Nessie estaba conmigo, nadie podría ganarme, teniéndola a ella a mi lado.

Vamos a terminar con ese asqueroso medallón, afirmé, clavándole una mirada de profundo odio al mismo.

Así me gusta, sonrió ella con orgullo y confianza, soltando mi cuello para dirigirnos al frente de nuevo.

El ojo se abrió, sorprendido ante mi nueva determinación, aunque no fue el único. Esa momia chiflada y decrépita de Aro me miró receloso y, por primera vez, un tanto cauteloso.

Sí, todavía me sentía algo débil, pero ya notaba esa nueva energía fluyendo en mí. Las cosas iban a cambiar.

Me conecté con el resto de mi manada.

Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez, ¿qué les parece?, les dije.

¡Ya era hora!, rió Paul.

¡Menudo susto nos haz dado!, protestó Leah.

¡Destruyelo ya!, exclamó Quil.

- Vamos allá, chicos - habló Edward para los demás, que adoptaron unas posturas defensivas, por si acaso.

Ese espeluznante ojo se entornó, mirándome con esa inquina de siempre, y, sin mediar más palabras, Aro levantó su mano. Los magos dejaron de soltar sus inútiles manguerazos, dándole una tregua al escudo de Bella, y se retiraron hacia atrás con rapidez, dejándole paso al medallón.

El iris del ojo escupió otro chorro sanguinolento y me agazapé, preparando la salida de mi elipse. Sin embargo, y para nuestro asombro, ese manguerazo no se dirigió a nosotros. Se precipitó contra el tronco de un árbol y rebotó, haciendo un súbito quiebro en otra dirección mientras la madera se resquebrajaba en tropecientos mil pedazos.

El chorro rojo había adquirido mucha más velocidad, ¡rayos! Ahora era un maldito misil que apenas era perceptible para la vista, ni siquiera para la de un vampiro.

Entonces, mis ansiosos ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pude ver contra quién estaba a punto de chocar.

¡NOOOO! ¡MI ÁNGEL!


	76. Si antes era un ángel, ahora ni te cuent

SI ANTES ERA UN ÁNGEL, AHORA NI TE CUENTO :

¡NO! ¡NESSIE NO!

¡NESSIE!, rugí, histérico.

Fue automático, instintivo. Y todo ocurrió de una forma vertiginosa y frenética.

Clavé las patas en la hierba y me impulsé con cólera, saltando hacia allí a la vez que creaba mi elipse para lanzarla hacia ese maldito misil rojo.

- ¡RENESMEE! - gritó Edward, poniendo su pie por delante para saltar también.  
- ¡NOOO! - chilló Bella, imitándolo.

Pero a ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo de despegarse del suelo. Yo había saltado antes y llegué primero.

Ese maldito misil rojo se estampó contra mí sin cuartel cuando lo intercepté en pleno vuelo, golpeándome en todo el costado. Tuve algo de suerte y el círculo brillante que tenía preparado para hacer mi elipse, y que ya me había cubierto, amortiguó un poco el embuste y el poder de ese chorro sanguinolento, pero, aún así, mi círculo seguía siendo algo débil y el impacto sobre mis costillas fue tremendo.

El crujido de mi costillar no fue lo que más me dolió. Lo peor fue la quemazón de ese cañonazo lleno de magia negra que consiguió traspasar mi círculo y se internó dentro de mis entrañas. Mi esfera lo expulsó enseguida, haciendo que ese misil saliera despedido hacia fuera, pero fue demasiado tarde, sus efectos no se hicieron esperar. Lo sentí incrustándose con saña en mi organismo, carcomiéndome con voracidad, quemándome como si me recorriese un corrosivo ácido. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y el dolor era insoportable!

- ¡NOOO! ¡JAKE! - chilló Nessie, llorando horrorizada, mientras su padre la sujetaba del brazo para apartarla de mi camino, ya que salí despedido hacia atrás, del fuerte empuje, y a punto estuve de llevármela por delante.

¡Rayos! ¡Dolía mucho! Tanto, que no pude evitar gemir mientras caía en el suelo y me arrastraba varios metros.

- ¡JACOB! - voceó Bella.  
- ¡JAKE! - gritó Nessie otra vez, entre lágrimas, zafándose de los brazos de Edward.

Corrió hacia mí y dejó caer las rodillas en la hierba para abrazarme, aunque Edward y Bella también se acercaron. Toda mi manada se apresuró a rodearme para protegerme, lloriqueando, mientras el resto se tuvo que quedar en su puesto sin remedio, por si había otro ataque.

Intenté levantarme, pero mis patas estaban demasiado débiles.

- Jake… - sollozó Nessie al tiempo que ponía mi cabeza en su regazo.

Nessie…, contesté a duras penas.

- Jacob… - escuché susurrar a Bella con un hilo de voz.

Bella, tu escudo, le avisé, dolorido.

- Tu escudo, Bella - le transmitió Edward.

Inmediatamente, mi amiga volvió a erigir ese muro que nos protegía de los ataques de los magos, ya que, con el susto, había dejado de hacerlo.

Notaba cómo mis costillas ya se estaban regenerando, pero la quemazón me estaba aniquilando por dentro, como si miles de gusanos candentes devorasen todos mis órganos a una velocidad ultrasónica. Si esto seguía así…

¡No!, lloró Nessie, con rabia, al ver mis pensamientos, mientras sus manos se afanaban en acariciarme. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí, ¿me oyes?! ¡Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir! ¡Tienes que llevarme en la Harley por la autopista hasta Seattle, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Y tenemos que tener muchos hijos!

Nessie…

- Parece que nuestro Gran Lobo está… derrotado - afirmó Aro con una sonrisa chulesca.

¡Maldito vejestorio chiflado!

¡Yo no estoy derrotado!, protesté.

Intenté rugir y levantarme, pero tan sólo me salió un ridículo gañido y, bueno, lo de las patas ya era imposible.

Así se habla, mi amor, me animó Nessie, acariciándome. No te rindas nunca.

Mi Nessie. Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel.

- Todavía está vivo - le recordó Emmett, levantando el mentón con orgullo - . Y no tardará en curarse.  
- Mi querido Emmett, me temo que en esta ocasión no se curará - le rebatió ese fósil, siguiendo con esa estúpida sonrisa - . El poder del medallón ya se ha internado en él. Ahora está robándole su fuerza vital, célula a célula va absorbiendo su poder espiritual, hasta que ya no le quede nada. Después, ese poder regresará a su dueño, llevando su botín consigo, y este medallón será invencible.

¡Maldito!, rugió Paul por mí.

Y yo lo notaba, sí. ¡Rayos! Parecía que esa momia de Aro tenía razón. Cada vez me sentía más debilitado, y ese ácido corrosivo que me recorría era insoportable, ¡insoportable!

Jake…, sollozó Nessie, pasando sus dedos por mi frente lobuna.

- Por eso has montado todo esto, ¿no? - lo reprochó Edward - . Necesitabas que Jacob gozara de todo su poder espiritual para que el medallón se lo robase, así ese colgante sería aún más poderoso, invencible, y su reino estaría asegurado. Por eso no impediste su boda con mi hija. Sabías que esa parte de la profecía se cumpliría y que Jacob desarrollaría todo su poder espiritual. Pero no ibas a permitir que la profecía se cumpliera del todo, por supuesto. Y ahora has esperado el momento oportuno para robárselo.  
- Edward, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Siempre has sido un joven muy inteligente - le respondió Aro, ampliando su asquerosa sonrisa - . Todas tus deducciones son ciertas, sí.

Maldito…, mascullé yo.

- ¿Y crees que te puedes llevar al Gran Lobo a Volterra? ¿De veras crees eso? - siguió Edward, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.  
- Dentro de muy poco el Gran Lobo ya no tendrá poder, mi querido Edward. Entonces el medallón podrá actuar y lo hipnotizará, al igual que ha hecho con estos tres magos - reveló, señalando a esos desgraciados búlgaros - . Estará a mi entera disposición.

Pude ver cómo al pueril semblante de la enana canija se le escapaba una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero no fui el único. Mi chica también lo vio y machacó todas sus muelas con rabia, aunque siguió acariciándome.

- ¿Y para qué quieres llevarte a Jacob? - quiso saber Bella, que rechinaba los dientes sin parar -. No entiendo por qué tu intención no es… matarlo - le costó soltar la palabra y la tuvo que escupir.  
- Necesitas que esté vivo, ¿no es cierto? - cayó Edward, sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento -. Para que el poder espiritual de Jacob se mantenga activo, necesitas que él esté vivo.  
- Me remito a lo que he dicho anteriormente. Eres muy inteligente - sonrió ese viejo decrépito.

Mis lobos se agazaparon para rugirle con fuerza mientras sus mentes se llenaban de todo tipo de insultos.

- No podrás llevártelo - masculló Rosalie, profiriendo un leve rugido desde su garganta.  
- ¿Acaso crees que me lo pueden impedir? - contestó esa vieja momia, alzando las cejas.  
- No seremos nosotros quién lo impidamos, Aro - contraatacó Edward -. El propio Jacob lo impedirá.  
- Permíteme que lo dude - cuestionó él.  
- Te lo aseguro - afirmó Nessie, que dejó mi cabeza en el suelo para ponerse en pie como un resorte -. Es el Gran Lobo, no dejará que le roben su poder espiritual así como así. Además, nosotros seguimos aquí, y para llevártelo tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

Nessie…, susurré.

¡Así se habla, Ness!, aclamó Quil.

¡Eso, a ver si pueden!, lo acompañó Embry.

Toda mi manada aulló para apoyarla.

Ese maldito de Aro desplegó otra sonrisa altiva y arrogante. Pero, de pronto, su asqueroso labio cayó en picado.

- Como gustes - le respondió con una voz de ultratumba extremadamente sombría -. Y tú serás la primera.

¡NOOO!

Sin que apenas nos diese tiempo de reaccionar, el espeluznante ojo del medallón volvió a escupir un misil sanguinolento que se dirigió directamente por Nessie. Y esta vez sólo contábamos con el escudo de Bella, el cual no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Ese cañonazo despiadado y cargado de maldad se dirigía a ella con una saña increíble.

- ¡NO! - gritaron Edward y Bella a la vez.

¡NESSIE, MI ÁNGEL!

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito medallón! ¡Malditos Vulturis!

Algo dentro de mí estalló con una furia incontrolada, bestial, salvaje. Daría mi último soplo de vida por ella, me importaba un maldito pepino morir, pero Nessie era intocable. ¡Ella era sagrada! ¡SAGRADA!

Sin saber cómo, empecé a sentir otra energía nueva, una energía cargada de adrenalina que me recorrió entero y que explotó en lo más hondo de mis entrañas de forma súbita e indomable. Sí, fue un Big Bang que se apoderó de todo mi organismo, haciéndolo estallar, y que se llevó por delante a todos esos gusanos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, purificándome al instante. Mi convalecencia había terminado. Me puse en pie con rapidez, para proteger a mi ángel, al tiempo que un brillo fulgurante y cegador radió de todos los puntos de mi cuerpo cuando eso explosionó, envolviéndome con una onda expansiva extremadamente luminosa que se extendió a la velocidad de la mismísima luz.

- ¡Cuidado! - apenas le dio tiempo a gritar a uno de los magos rojos.

La onda expansiva alcanzó el otro bando justo cuando los magos erigieron una barrera entre todos, al mismo tiempo que mi onda evitaba que el chorro sanguinolento llegara a Nessie.

Los ocho magos, incluidos esos desgraciados de Nikoláy, Razvan y Ruslán, que seguían hipnotizados, consiguieron crear una barrera común, uniendo todos sus poderes, que los cubría a todos, y mi onda expansiva chocó contra ese muro semitransparente, sin que lo pudiera traspasar. Cretinos. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pero eso no sirvió para frenar la fuerza de mi embuste, que los tiró a todos hacia atrás, al suelo, Vulturis, guardia y gigantes incluidos. Ja, fue divertido. Era como una partida de bolos, y yo había hecho pleno.

Al mismo tiempo, ese maldito misil rojo, que a punto estuvo de rozar a mi chica, se estampó en la membrana fulgurante que había radiado de mí en forma de esa onda expansiva, pero esta vez no salió despedido hacia atrás, sino que estalló al mínimo contacto con la onda y se prendió en una alta llamarada que retrocedió hacia el medallón vertiginosamente, siguiendo la estela que lo llevaba a su origen, igual que si fuera una mecha.

- ¡Miren eso! - exclamó Emmett, señalando aquella estela de fuego que había aparecido en el aire de repente.

Sí, ellos podían ver esa llama que se movía con rabia.

El ojo del medallón se abrió como un platillo volante al ver esto, sorprendido, y cortó el ardiente chorro sanguinolento, evitando que el fuego lo alcanzase, aunque el propio Aro, que rechinó los dientes con prisas, giró sobre sí mismo en la hierba, intentando evitar lo mismo. Maldito cobarde.

En cuanto la onda expansiva se fue, erigí una nueva barrera, cubriendo a todo mi bando.

Esas momias de los Vulturis, toda su guardia y los gigantes se pusieron en pie enseguida, aunque sus repulsivos semblantes lo decían todo. El fósil canoso machacaba sus muelas, el adormilado, por primera vez, subió sus repugnantes párpados hasta arriba y ese chiflado de Aro me miró alucinado, el muy imbécil, no se podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Noté cómo mi fuerza vital había crecido inmensurablemente, y no sólo había vuelto mi energía, sino que ahora me sentía mucho más lleno. Algo nuevo había renacido en mí, podía notarlo, podía sentirlo. Ahora me sentía fuerte, vigoroso, lleno de energía, invencible. Sí, me sentía confiado y seguro de mí mismo.

Guau, parpadeó Embry.

¡Eres genial, amigo!, clamó Seth.

Es el rey de los lobos, el Gran Lobo, dijo Sam.

Qué pesadito. Yo estaba a otras cosas.

¿Estás bien?, le pregunté a mi chica, acercándole mi hocico para hacerle un reconocimiento rápido. ¿Esa cosa te ha rozado o algo?

Pero ella también estaba a otras cosas.

Jake…, susurró, emocionada, abrazándome otra vez. Lo sabía. Sabía que eras mucho más fuerte que ese medallón. Solamente tenías que encontrar esa fuerza en ti, ¿lo ves?

Bueno, supongo que esto quería decir que estaba bien. Menos mal. Suspiré, muy, muy aliviado.

Sí, ya la encontré. Gracias a ti, le confesé, acariciando su hermoso rostro con mi mejilla peluda.

Mi chica me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente que fue tan tierno, que casi se me olvida de dónde estamos.

Ay, suspiré en voz alta. Qué ganas de volver a mi forma humana…

Anda, calla y céntrate, sonrió, despegándose de mí.

Eso sí, su mano se aferró a mi pelaje.

- Es impresionante, tengo que reconocerlo - me dijo Edward.  
- Sí, lo es - coincidió Bella, que me sonreía con orgullo.

Gracias, gracias.

¡Ups! Sin embargo, ese vejestorio decrépito y desgastado de Aro estaba bastante cabreado, la verdad, y no tardó nada en ordenar su siguiente ataque.

Atentos, avisé, agazapándome.

Toda mi tropa hizo lo mismo, y los Cullen y nuestro par de gigantes nos imitaron al vernos.

Entonces, supe que el medallón iba a utilizar esa parte de mi poder que me había robado. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo supe.

La pupila de ese maléfico ojo soltó otro manguerazo, pero esta vez no era de color rojo, sino que era anaranjado. Si, era una mezcla de su poder y el mío. Pero, para mi asombro, ese chorro pasó a ser una elipse, imitando a las mías. Genial.

No lo dudé. Erigí un segundo círculo, que envolvió a su vez a mi barrera, y lo transformé en elipse con precipitación, lanzándolo hacia la que teníamos delante.

Guau, ahora la manejaba mucho mejor.

Pero no sé qué demonios pasó. Mi elipse no chocó contra esa otra, sino que ambas se entremezclaban y se separaban, era como si mi elipse no reconociera que aquella otra era maligna, al llevar parte de mi poder espiritual.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Rayos!

Esos viejos decrépitos de Aro y Cayo sonrieron con una satisfacción que me sacaba de quicio, mientras que el adormilado volvió a su estúpido semblante de siempre.

¡Arg! ¡Chupasangres idiotas!

De pronto, la elipse de mi contrincante empujó a la mía, que estaba totalmente desconcertada, y se lanzó hacia mi barrera protectora con una velocidad digna de un meteorito.

Esa elipse llevaba parte de mi poder espiritual y, en cierto modo, era un poco compatible con todo lo que salía de mí, así que, ante nuestras atónitas pupilas, esa elipse cortó la membrana de mi burbuja, como si de una radial se tratase, y consiguió internarse en forma de chorro para atacar a Nessie.

Estaba claro que quería terminar con ella a toda costa.

¡NOOOO!

Todo se paralizó, y mi corazón dejó de latir durante un instante. Pero, de repente, el tema dio un giro de 180 grados.

Como había ocurrido antes, todo sucedió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La pulsera de Nessie latió una sola vez, reclamándome, y de una forma completamente instantánea e inopinada un rayo dorado, fulgurante, brillante, salió de lo más profundo de mi alma para lanzarse hacia el aro de cuero, pero también hacia la propia Nessie.

El rayo se insertó en su corazón con potencia, sin embargo, ella no pareció notar ningún dolor. En realidad, pareció gustarle bastante, la verdad, porque sus preciosos ojos se cerraron y soltó un suave jadeo cuando lo notó.

La pulsera bombeó con intensidad y emitió una burbuja que se desplegó súbitamente, pero ahí no terminó la cosa. Sin que me diese cuenta, yo mismo erigí un tercer círculo, que salió despedido en dirección al aro de cuero para unir sus fuerzas con él. Ahora tenía el primer círculo que había creado para formar la barrera que nos cubría a todos, el segundo círculo, el cual había transformado en elipse y que ahora se encontraba en el aire, tan desconcertada como yo, y este tercer círculo, que se había unido a la burbuja de la pulsera, siendo yo el centro de todos ellos.

Mi tercer círculo y la burbuja de la pulsera no se unieron del todo, sólo hasta la mitad de cada uno, y ambos apuntaron bien, así que el misil rojo lanzado por el ojo no llegó a Nessie, se estampó justo en la zona donde se habían unido las dos barreras, que era el doble de fuerte y resistente, y éste salió rebotado hacia atrás. Esos viejos decrépitos de los Vulturis y su séquito tuvieron que agacharse con precipitación para que su propio ataque no los arreara. Pena que lo hicieron a tiempo. Mierda.

Pero no fue eso lo que me dejó atónito y perplejo.

Justo cuando esto sucedió, Nessie se iluminó durante un par de segundos, radiando destellos dorados y brillantes, cegadores, por todo su cuerpo. Su preciosa melena se elevó con una suave brisa que nació desde sus pies y que subió con rapidez, recorriéndola entera. Si antes parecía un ángel, ahora ni te cuento. Mi boca lobuna se quedó colgando ante esta visión tan espectacular, parecía que estuviese viendo una película de hadas, aunque no fui el único. Mis lobos, los Cullen y los dos gigantes que nos acompañaban también se quedaron boquiabiertos. Creo que no sólo mi manada, Edward y yo podíamos verlo, era evidente, sólo había que ver sus caras. Y, de repente, por si esto era poco, me quedé sin respiración cuando vi lo que sucedió después.

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás y, al igual que me había sucedido a mí, ella también pareció explosionar, haciendo que miles de chispas doradas y fulgurantes saliesen despedidas por todas partes, iluminando aún más ese bosque. Sí, me quedé atónito, maravillado, deslumbrado. Como una mariposa cuando sale de su capullo y extiende sus alas, su espíritu se liberó del todo.

Sí, su espíritu, todo su espíritu. Su aura, su alma, era una loba de color bermejo que relumbraba con ella, y cuando Nessie se enderezó y rugió con cólera, la loba que llevaba dentro hizo lo mismo, mostrando al mundo su coraje y fuerza.

Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Nessie era una loba encerrada en un cuerpo de vampiro. Guau.

Ahora lo veía todo claro, ahora entendía tantas cosas. Ya lo decía la profecía: ella será la fuerza que impulsa a su espíritu, ella será su guía y su luz, ella le proporcionará poder, pues el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo estará forjado con su profundo amor.

Sí, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo siempre la protegería a ella, siempre, y ese rayo dorado que había salido de mí se había insertado dentro de ella para despertarla, también. Pero ahora sentía algo nuevo que nunca había sentido. Ahora me sentía pleno, completo, fuerte, poderoso. Nessie era la clave de mi poder espiritual, ella era esa pieza que faltaba para que todo encajase justo como debía.

Sí, ahora lo veía todo claro. Ella era el origen de mi poder espiritual, pues yo vivía por ella, estaba en este mundo por ella, había nacido para ella, mi espíritu había nacido para estar junto al suyo y se complementaba con el suyo. Se complementaba. Mi espíritu se había ido a buscar al suyo para completar todo el desarrollo de mi poder espiritual, porque ella era mi guía y mi luz, Nessie era la fuente de mi poder gracias al inmenso amor que sentía por ella, y mi espíritu necesitaba al suyo para que le diese más fuerzas.

Bueno, ok, estaba claro que ella no gozaba de poder. Sabía con absoluta certeza que ese rayo dorado sólo le había prestado parte de mi poder a Nessie para que pudiese luchar hoy. Pero juntos seríamos invencibles.

Mi manada no pudo evitar echarse en el suelo para mostrarle sus respetos a su reina, pero, desgraciadamente, no teníamos tiempo para estas monsergas.

¡Levantense!, les ordené.

Y así lo hicieron. Ipso facto.

Nessie se miró, extrañada y alucinada, al verse. Aunque los Cullen, Ryam y Helen no daban crédito a lo que habían visto. Bueno, ellos solamente habían visto cómo ella había explotado en miles de lucecitas brillantes y todo eso, pero era suficiente para dejarlos estupefactos. Sólo Edward podía verlo todo, y todavía sostenía esa sorpresa en esa pálida cara.

Los que también se habían quedado patidifusos fueron esas momias y todos los chupasangres que los acompañaban, incluidos el fósil dormido y ese asqueroso medallón, ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Excepto los magos búlgaros, esos dos rumanos y el encapuchado de negro, que tenían esas caras inertes e inexpresivas que daban una grima que no veas, y los gigantes. Me extrañé al ver a estos últimos. Por primera vez desde que había empezado toda esta batalla, las almas colgantes de esos gigantes sonreían con esperanza. Eso sí, no soltaban su cuerpo ni de broma.

Jake, soy una… loba, masculló Nessie, sin poder creérselo. Bueno, mi alma, quiero decir.

Ya te lo dije una vez, nena. Eres una loba encerrada en un cuerpo de vampiro.

Nessie me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Bella a su marido, con un cuchicheo.  
- Al parecer, nuestra hija es una loba encerrada en un cuerpo de vampiro - le aclaró él, con un semblante que no terminaba de creérselo.  
- ¿Cómo? - parpadeó ella.  
- Ya te lo explico luego - concluyó Edward.

Sí, porque ahora no teníamos tiempo.

Ahora me sentía fuerte y poderoso, invencible.

Me agazapé y solté un potente y fuerte rugido para reclamar mi supremacía y dominio, haciendo que temblasen hasta las raíces de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

La cara de Aro y compañía, y su rechinamiento de dientes, lo decían todo. Ya no las tenía todas consigo. Genial.

Aún así, ese dichoso ojo se entrecerró para preparar otro de sus ataques.

¿Estás lista, Nessie?, le pregunté.

Contigo, siempre, me respondió ella, con seguridad.

Y se agazapó para acompañarme.


	77. Esto de ser el Gran Lobo es la onda

ESTO DE SER EL GRAN LOBO ES LA ONDA :

El ojo de ese asqueroso medallón soltó su ataque, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de mí mismo y no se erizó ni uno solo de los pelos de mi pelambrera.

Nessie estaba conmigo para ayudarme. Sus dedos se aferraban a mi pelaje, era como si estuviésemos cogidos de la mano. Su dorada alma refulgía en esa forma de loba rojiza, era idéntica a mí, sólo que ella era una hembra y yo un macho, claro. Sabía que esto solamente era algo espiritual, algo que se debía a nuestro enorme vínculo, que ella no se podía transformar en una loba como nosotros los quileute, pero aún así, mi manada todavía estaba algo impresionada. Incluso Edward todavía lo estaba.

Ahora tenía más visión que antes. Por fin veía qué era eso transparente y que parecía inexistente que bloqueaba mis ataques, lo que había evitado que mi elipse terminara con la Pitufina y con esos Vulturis al principio. Era una barrera totalmente transparente, un escudo. Bueno, totalmente no, porque ahora lo veía con claridad. Parecía un cristal muy fino y delicado, pero, claro, no lo era, ni mucho menos. Como solía pasar con los cristales de verdad cuando les pasas un trapo para limpiarlos, tenía visos, eso me hacía ver el escudo perfectamente. Todas y cada una de esas momias decrépitas y su séquito de desgraciados, excepto los gigantes y esos bastardos de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, Vladimir, Stefan y el encapuchado, tenían su cristal particular que los protegía de cuerpo entero. Y todos esos cristales nacían de los magos rojos. Ellos creaban esos escudos.

Nikoláy, Ruslán, ese bastardo de Razvan, el encapuchado y los rumanos mohosos no tenían escudo, pero con todos los que tenían delante, los que protegían a los otros, estaban protegidos de sobra. Maldita sea. Pero ok, ahora sabía que si destruía a esos magos, los escudos se irían al infierno. Bien, bien.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes fuerzas de sobra?, le pregunté a Nessie.

Sí, tu poder espiritual me ha dado un monton de energía.

Bien. Escucha, tenemos que atacar a los magos de rojo, le dije. No nos será fácil. Ese medallón nos pondrá las cosas difíciles.

De acuerdo, asintió ella. Aunque no sé si sabré usar tu poder espiritual.

Tranquila, sabrás, le aseguré.

¡Ánimo, Nessie!, exclamó Seth.

Idiota. ¿Es que se creía que estábamos en un partido, o qué?

Como me suponía, ese maldito medallón no se hizo esperar más y lanzó su ataque.

Como si del cañón de un barco pirata se tratase, la pupila de ese espeluznante ojo escupió otro chorro de color naranja, mezcla de su poder y el mío. El manguerazo se estampó contra mi barrera, ese círculo de luz brillante que había erigido con mi nuevo poder espiritual, y esta vez, no consiguió traspasarla. Sí, ¡ja!, ahora que mi espíritu de Gran Lobo estaba completo del todo gracias a la ayuda del espíritu de Nessie, mi barrera identificaba perfectamente la parte maligna de ese chorro anaranjado.

Ese potente manguerazo chocó con mi barrera y salió despedido hacia atrás.

- ¡El medallón ha lanzado un ataque, pero la barrera de Jacob lo ha repelido! - comunicó Edward para el resto, hablando con velocidad.

Ese chiflado de Aro y la momia de su compañero rechinaron las dentaduras a la vez.

Pero sabía que ni mucho menos había terminado.

El ojo recogió ese chorro y se entornó con más odio todavía. Esta vez el desgraciado soltó todo su arsenal.

¡Atenta, nena!, le advertí.

¡Sí!

En esta ocasión, la pupila no soltó ningún chorro, sino que escupió su rayo de color púrpura oscuro, desplegándose hacia nosotros en forma de abanico, como había hecho ayer con los tres magos búlgaros, el encapuchado y los rumanos cuando los hipnotizó.

- ¡Otro ataque! - anunció Edward.

El abanico se extendió sobre mi barrera a gran velocidad, envolviéndola completamente.

- ¡Ha envuelto a la barrera! - siguió.

Genial. Teníamos retransmisión.

- ¡Quiere absorber tu poder otra vez! - se percató Alice - . ¡No puedo verlo, pero puedo sentirlo!

La comisura de ese asqueroso labio delgaducho de Aro se elevó levemente, corroborando lo que Alice acababa de decir.

¡De eso ni hablar!, masculló Paul, haciéndoles una demostración de sus colmillos a esos fósiles.

Esa tela púrpura comenzó a bombear con fuerza, intentando absorber mi poder espiritual, como había hecho anteriormente, pero mi barrera respondió con contundencia. Ésta convulsionó una sola vez, soltando una descarga eléctrica, y el envoltorio que teníamos encima la soltó, retirándose con rapidez, como si lo hubiese quemado.

- ¡La barrera ha rechazado el ataque! - dijo mi suegro.

El labio de ese viejo decrépito cayó en picado.

¡Ahora, Nessie!, le avisé.

Ella obedeció al instante y no hizo falta explicar más. Nessie podía ver mi mente, podía ver mis planes, pero no era por esto. Nuestra sincronización casi telepática era la clave, y ella sabía en todo momento lo que yo iba a hacer sin que ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado.

Los dos erigimos un círculo de luz brillante que pronto convertimos en elipse. Cada uno lanzó la suya hacia ese dichoso abanico, que ya se dirigía hacia la barrera de nuevo; yo por la derecha, ella por la izquierda. Las elipses interceptaron nuestro objetivo púrpura por los dos frentes, destruyendo los dos lados del mismo.

- ¡Nessie y Jacob están atacando! - retransmitió Edward, utilizando ese nombre de su hija, seguramente porque era más rápido de pronunciar que su nombre completo.

Las elipses continuaron destrozando a su objetivo púrpura por los dos lados, casi parecía que se lo comían, pero, maldita sea, el medallón sopló con fuerza y el abanico volvió a desplegar sus alas con contundencia, haciendo que nuestras elipses salieran despedidas.

¡No puedo controlarla, Jake!, se quejó Nessie, que trataba de manejar la elipse, sujetándola por el centro.

Rayos. Las elipses giraban con mucha fuerza. Ah, pero no me rendí. Ahora todo me resultaba claro y sencillo, fácil de comprender, así que controlé la mía sin más problemas.

¡Bah! Ya podía haber sido así siempre, amigo.

Tira de ella, como si estuvieses domando a un caballo, la instruí, llevando la mía hacia el abanico de nuevo, con rapidez.

Mi chica me hizo caso y consiguió controlarla a tiempo, dirigiéndola hacia el ataque del medallón también.

Sin embargo, el abanico hizo un quiebro brusco e inesperado y, ante nuestros atónitos ojos, se convirtió en una especie de embudo púrpura, cuya parte estrecha salía del ojo de ese maldito medallón y la parte ancha envolvía a nuestras elipses.

- ¡El medallón ha atrapado las elipses! - comunicó Edward, ansioso.  
- ¡Cuidado! ¡Las va a absorber! - nos advirtió Alice de nuevo, que parecía muy concentrada, observando al medallón.

Aro volvió a alzar su repugnante labio.

Sin que nos diese tiempo a reaccionar, ese extraño embudo comenzó a aspirar nuestras elipses, dejándonos completamente perplejos, aunque Nessie y yo seguíamos sosteniéndolas. Rayos. Ese maldito medallón tiraba de mi poder como si lo hiciese del hilo de una madeja de lana mientras mi chica y yo la sosteníamos sin poder hacer nada para que parase de tirar.

¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Estaba más que harto de toda esta comedia! ¿Ese medallón quería mi poder? ¿Todo mi poder? ¡Pues que lo cogiera, a ver si podía!

¡¿Lo quieres?! ¡Pues toma mi poder de una maldita vez, estúpido!, rugí con furia.

¡No, Jake, ¿qué vas a hacer?!, me reprendió Sam.

¡Suelta la elipse, Nessie!, le ordené.

Y Nessie tuvo que obedecer mi orden.

¡No, Jacob!, desaprobó el lobo negro, nervioso.

- ¡Sí, hazlo! - me animó Edward, que estaba mirando a las almas colgantes de los gigantes.

Eso hizo que me fijase en ellas. Claro, era eso. Esto es lo que habían estado intentando decirme todo el tiempo. ¿Sería estúpido? Me estaban animando a que lo hiciera, porque esto terminaría con su suplicio.

Genial. Eso me animó aún más.

Sam cerró la boca en cuanto vio mis intenciones en mis pensamientos.

Nessie y yo soltamos lo que quedaba de las elipses y dejé que ese asqueroso embudo terminase de aspirarlas. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa.

Sigue erigiendo un círculo brillante y no dejes de erigirlo en ningún momento, permite que se lo lleve, le pedí a mi chica.

Sí, obedeció ella, con total confianza en mí.

Los dos lo hicimos al instante.

Ese estúpido medallón enseguida pasó a absorber el poder espiritual de nuestro par de círculos brillantes, llevándoselos en forma de dos nubes brillantes y destellantes que pasaban a través del embudo con velocidad.

Esos imbéciles de Aro y Cayo no pudieron evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Estúpidos. El medallón latió una vez cuando comenzó a recibir su botín.

Sorbe, sorbe, idiota, me reí con malicia.

¿Crees que funcionará?, me preguntó Sam.

Estoy completamente seguro, le ratifiqué sin dudas.

Y lo estaba porque mi poder espiritual estaba siendo aspirado por ese embudo a pasos agigantados, pero en vez de debilitarme, yo no dejaba de generar más poder. Cuanto más me era succionado, más poder espiritual nacía de mí. Sí, lo sentía, lo notaba, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo se plantaba con supremacía y contundencia frente a su adversario. Y tenía a Nessie a mi lado, mi espíritu y el de ella iban de la mano.

El medallón comenzó a latir a medida que iba succionando mi poder. Empezó con unos latidos muy lentos, pero después pasaron a ser más veloces, hasta que se convirtieron en toda una locura. Sí, ese maldito colgante estaba a punto de estallar.

- Maestro, el medallón no lo soportará - se atrevió a avisarle el pelirrojo, que observaba la situación con ese semblante serio y cauto que había mantenido durante toda la batalla - . El espíritu del Gran Lobo es demasiado grande para él.

Esa momia de Aro giró su repugnante cara para mirarlo, casi diría que con cierto reproche por osar a hablar sin su permiso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y volvió la vista hacia ese estúpido medallón.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Aro? - quiso saber el fósil canoso, frunciendo ese tupido ceño.

Pero su amigo no le contestó.

El medallón seguía aspirando mi poder y palpitaba sin parar, parecía que le fuese dar un ataque cardíaco. El muy listo intentó detener el proceso, retirando su embudo, pero ahora el que no lo dejaba era yo. No me preguntes cómo demonios lo hice, pero sostuve ese embudo y seguí metiéndole poder espiritual a saco. Sí, maldita sea, estaba hasta las narices de todo esto. Iba a terminar con ese medallón de una vez por todas.

Las almas colgantes de los gigantes sonrieron con esperanzas cuando apareció una fisura en el colgante. Ese medallón era el causante de que ellas no estuvieran en sus cuerpos, su magia negra los apartaba de ellos. Y ahora me daba cuenta de otra cosa. Si esos gigantes podían entrar en mi barrera, solamente se debía a que no tenían alma. Pero ya no iban a sufrir más. El ojo del medallón se abrió, horrorizado. Este era su fin.

Una luz empezó a salir por la pequeña grieta del colgante, agrandándola más. Entonces, ese patético y cobarde de Aro se percató de la situación. Asqueroso viejo decrépito. Apretó la dentadura a la vez que se quitaba el medallón con precipitación, y lo lanzó a un lado, justo a tiempo. Cretino.

El medallón explotó en el mismo aire, preso de una luz cegadora que salió de él y que se extendió a todas partes. Lo último que se vio de ese maldito ojo fue su expresión despavorida, incluso salió de él un vaho azul que llegó a las nubes. Su codicia había terminado con él. ¡Sí, adiós!

Toda mi manada coreó unos aullidos al aire y los Cullen, Ryam y Helen saltaron de alegría. En cambio las dos momias apretaron las dentaduras a la vez y se miraron, desprendiendo algo de temor, mientras la tercera seguía durmiendo la siesta.

Esa luz que había salido del medallón regresó a mí ipso facto, internándose en mi cuerpo en forma de esa nube chispeante.

¡Jake, lo has conseguido!, clamó Nessie, abrazándome con alegría.

- ¡Bien, Jake! - la acompañó Bella, haciendo lo mismo que ella.  
- ¡Eres genial, Jake! - se carcajeó Emmett.

¡Ese medallón por fin se ha ido al infierno!, rió Leah.

¡Guau, miren eso!, exclamó Shubael, señalando a los gigantes con su cabezota.

Bella no lo escuchó, pero el movimiento de la cabeza del lobo hizo que ella también se fijase, aunque no lo vio todo como nosotros. Ella solamente vio cómo los gigantes adoptaban su forma humana de repente y cómo se desplomaban en el suelo, uno a uno, desmayados y exhaustos, con sus ropas raídas y rotas. Sí, las almas de esos hombres y mujeres habían dejado de ser succionados por el más allá y habían podido regresar a sus cuerpos, por fin.

- Es increíble - murmuró Jasper, que miraba la escena, atónito.

Pero eso no fue todo. Al morir el medallón, esos desgraciados de Nikoláy, Ruslán, Razvan, Stefan, Vladimir y el encapuchado regresaron al planeta Tierra. Eso sí, la guardia Vulturis actuó pronto y los rodearon para que no se movieran ni un ápice. Esos seis idiotas miraban a su alrededor, todavía un poco perdidos, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de la situación y apretaron las dentaduras.

La cara de Aro lo decía todo, y su vaho, que se transformó a uno rojo brillante ya era toda una declaración de intenciones. Estaba lleno de ira y rabia, claro, había preparado esto durante muchos siglos y yo había estropeado todos sus planes. ¡Arg, maldito, no lo soportaba!

Los cinco magos rojos se adelantaron, colocándose por delante de Aro y compañía, y enseguida adoptaron unas posturas de ataque, esperando la orden de su amo, que no se hizo esperar.

Como cinco chimeneas rabiosas, escupieron cinco nubarrones negros que se juntaron durante el trayecto en una sola, un misil azabache lleno de magia negra. Éste se dirigió a nosotros a gran velocidad.

No llegó muy lejos. Daba igual lo poderosos que fueran esos magos y que juntasen sus poderes. Estaba mal que lo dijera, pero yo era mucho más poderoso que ellos, así que ese ridículo misil se estampó contra mi barrera y no pasó de ahí.

Sin embargo, no me iba a conformar con eso. Ya estaba muy cansado de este estúpido juego, así que calenté mi barrera hasta que se volvió de fuego. En cuanto lo hizo, el manguerazo negro comenzó a arder y, como una mecha, se propagó hacia atrás súbitamente, con unas llamaradas altas que vio todo el mundo.

- ¡Cuidado! - chilló uno de los magos, emanando su vaho azulado hacia el cielo.

Emmett no pudo evitar sus risotadas de satisfacción.

El fuego no llegó a quemarlos, por supuesto, esos cobardes soltaron sus manguerazos y no los alcanzó.

- ¡¿Qué estan haciendo?! ¡Ataquen! - protestó la momia canosa, con indignación.

Pero si creían que había terminado, estaban muy equivocados. Ellos eran los que creaban esos escudos de cristal que protegían a los Vulturis y a su guardia. Si terminaba con ellos, se quedarían sin protección y ya serían míos. Ahora, con mi poder espiritual completo, podía hacer muchas más cosas, y no hacía falta ni que me plantease cómo hacerlas.

¡Vamos por ellos, nena!, animé a mi chica.

¡Sí!, rió ella.

Como siempre, hicimos gala de nuestra sincronización y telepatía.

Sin darles tiempo a pensar, creamos otras elipses, pero estas eran diferentes a las demás. Estas elipses giraban y giraban sin parar, como una radial, y como tal, eran cortantes. Las lanzamos contra ellos con saña y rapidez, las dos volando juntas. Lo hicimos con mucha velocidad, pero esos malditos también eran rápidos de reflejos y erigieron otro escudo transparente común.

Tampoco les sirvió de nada. ¡Ja! Me daban ganas de saltar y danzar, de aullar, en serio. ¡Esto de ser el Gran Lobo es la onda!

- ¡No! - gritó uno de ellos, interponiendo sus brazos, como si así fuera a hacer algo.

Sus vahos azules casi llegaban al espacio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. ¡Sí! Las elipses cortaron ese escudo con facilidad, resquebrajándolo en miles de cristalitos, y, mientras a ellos solamente les daba tiempo de chillar como nenazas, las dos elipses les cortó la cabeza a los cinco a la vez.

- ¡Maldición! - masculló Cayo, rechinando sus muelas al tiempo que miraba la escena sin terminar de creérselo.

Otro que rezumaba un vaho azul hasta el cielo, aunque no era el único, toda su guardia estaba envuelta en una nube azul.

Las cinco cabezas rebotaron sobre la hierba con esas expresiones de horror. Acto seguido, sus cuerpos las acompañaron, primero cayendo de rodillas y después haciéndolo de bruces.

Todos esos inútiles escudos transparentes que protegían a los Vulturis y a su maldita guardia desaparecieron como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho.

¡Genial!

Entonces, me di cuenta de que no me hubiera hecho falta terminar con esos magos para desproteger a esas momias. Ahora mi poder era tan grande, que lo hubiese hecho igualmente, con magos o sin ellos. Guau.

- ¡¿A qué esperan?! ¡Vayan por ellos! - ordenó Aro a su guardia, que se encontraba en un estado de shock, cabreado.

Los componentes de su guardia reaccionaron y salieron en estampida hacia nosotros.

- ¡Es un suicidio, Aro! - exclamó Carlisle, que no había vuelto a abrir la boca hasta ahora.  
- ¡No, sabe muy bien lo que hace! - le contradijo Jasper - . ¡No respondan!

¡Oh, vamos!, protestó Quil.

¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!, lo acompañó Embry.

Pero mis lobos estaban ansiosos por luchar y matar a esos malditos chupasangres de una vez por todas, y también salieron en busca de esos chupasangres.


	78. ¡¿Pero qué me estaban diciendo! ¡¿Se ha

¡¿PERO QUÉ ME ESTABAN DICIENDO?! ¡¿SE HABÍAN VUELTO LOCOS O QUÉ?!

Mi manada estaba fuera de la barrera, pero no tenían nada que temer. Sus particulares burbujas emergentes salían de ellos siempre que era necesario, así que por ese lado no había de qué preocuparse. Otra cosa es que en la lucha física la guardia Vulturis también era buena, claro.

Por supuesto, Emmett también salió disparado, y lo hizo hacia su único objetivo: ese también grandulón de Felix, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para luchar. Rosalie saltó detrás de él y a partir de ahí, más gente se unió a la batalla, incluidos Ryam, que salió como una bala hacia esa pelea, y Helen, que lo persiguió para no separarse de él

- ¡Helen! - intentó llamarla Nessie, pero su amiga no le hizo ni caso.

Idiotas, ¿a dónde iban estos dos? Si no sabían luchar.

- ¡Ya nos encargamos nosotros! - afirmó Edward, saliendo detrás de ellos, con Bella.

Menos mal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa pradera se convirtió en una locura, en un torbellino entremezclado de chupasangres, lobos y un par de gigantes estúpidos que no tenían ni idea de pelear y que eran escoltados por Bella y Edward todo el tiempo. Bueno, mejor dicho, estos últimos sólo habían salido para evitar que peleasen.

Eso sí, esos tres cobardes de los Vulturis se quedaron en la retaguardia, observando toda la función.

¡Malditos!, mascullé con rabia.

¿Qué hacemos?, me preguntó Nessie.

Ella y yo seguíamos dentro de mi barrera, aquí no podía entrar ninguno de esos chupasangres con sus almas malvadas. Aunque no estábamos solos. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice se habían quedado con nosotros, al amparo de mi protección.

Desde luego yo quería luchar, me moría de ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguna de esas sanguijuelas.

¡Tú quédate aquí! ¡Voy a machacar a unos cuantos!, le contesté a Nessie, ya abalanzándome hacia delante mientras profería un rugido.

Sabía que ahora podía mantener mi barrera fija en este sitio al tiempo que yo luchaba por ahí. Ella estaría segura bajo su protección.

- ¡No, espera! - me detuvo Jasper, interponiéndose, al ver mis intenciones.

¡¿Qué rayos haces?!, protesté, clavando las patas en el terreno para frenar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nessie en voz alta.  
- Tienes que llamar a tus lobos - me dijo él - . Esto es precisamente lo que Aro quiere. Si nosotros nos mezclamos con ellos en una batalla, tú no podrás usar tu poder para matarlos a todos.

Dile que eso es lo que ese estúpido de Aro creerá, pero que mi poder espiritual distingue perfectamente las almas buenas de las malas, y que sólo se encargara de las malas, le pedí a Nessie.

- Dice que eso es lo que ese estúpido de Aro creerá, pero que su poder espiritual distingue perfectamente las almas buenas de las malas, así que solamente se encargara de las malas - le retransmitió ella.

Así daba gusto. Alguien que no cambiaba mis palabras.

- Es cierto, Jazz. Su elipse no nos hizo nada a nosotros, ¿recuerdas? En cambio, purificó nuestro cuerpo y nos quitó la hipnosis - le recordó Alice.  
- Eso es porque sus almas son doradas, son buenas - le explicó Nessie.  
- Ah… - cayó Jasper, llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo, reflexivo. Después, alzó los ojos de nuevo, para mirarme - . Aún así, tienes que llamar a tus lobos para que dejen de pelear.

¿Y dejar que mis lobos se pierdan la fiesta? Ni hablar.

- ¿Y dejar que mis lobos se pierdan la fiesta? Ni hablar - repitió Nessie para ellos.

Eso, eso, justo lo que yo había dicho.

- Debemos detener esta batalla, Jacob - declaró Carlisle, hablándome con un tono serio.

¡¿Qué?!, repetí, perplejo.

No hizo falta traducción, mi cara lobuna lo decía todo.

- Los Vulturis no deben morir - soltó por esa boca.

¡¿Cómo?!, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Son completamente necesarios en nuestro mundo - siguió declarando Doc.

Menos mal que mi manada estaba entretenida peleando y que no estaba escuchando semejante cosa.

¡Vamos, no me molestes!, lo siento, pero no encontraba otra palabra. ¡Tienen que morir! ¡Y hoy será su último día en este mundo!, protesté, esquivando a Jasper para lanzarme a esa batalla mientras rugía con furia.

- ¡No, Jacob! - exclamó Jasper.  
- ¡Jake! - me llamó Nessie a mis espaldas, preocupada.

Pero tampoco le hice caso.

¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Cómo que los Vulturis no debían morir?! ¡¿Pero es que se habían vuelto locos o qué?! ¡¿Después de todo esto que nos habían hecho?! ¡Ni hablar!

Pasé al lado de Emmett, que seguía fintando con el grandulón, y me planté frente al primer chupasangres de la guardia Vulturis que me encontré: Enguerrand.

Me agazapé y le hice una exhibición de mis colmillos, que también eran un arma afilada y contundente.

- No quiero luchar contigo - espetó, mirándome con una honorabilidad que me dejó un poco fuera de combate.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que no quería luchar conmigo? ¿Qué rayos era esto?

Su vaho no me mostraba miedo, más bien era respeto, lo cual me dejó más perplejo todavía. Pero a mí me importaba un comino. Iba a tener que luchar conmigo, quisiera o no.

Esta vez proferí un rugido, retándolo.

De poco me sirvió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pegó un brinco enorme y altísimo y se perdió de mi vista. Cuando conseguí dar con él, acababa de iniciar una pelea con Shubael.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Me acababa de plantar? Vaya, la verdad, no sé. Me sentía un poco como alguien a quien le acaban de dar calabazas o algo así. Genial.

Bah, había muchos con los que luchar. Busqué otra presa y mis ojos pronto dieron con una que tenía justo delante. Mira tú por dónde, era ese chino bastardo, ese maldito de Zhou. Con las ganas que le tenía.

Le rugí con rabia en la misma cara nada más aterrizar delante de sus narices y su patético vaho azulado ascendió hasta las nubes. El muy cretino rechinó los dientes, intentando controlar su miedo, pero también intentó huir, esquivándome. Maldito cobarde.

¡Maldito!

¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?!, le rugí otra vez, interponiéndome en su camino.

¡Sí, este era su maldito fin!

Me lancé por él, con cólera, pero ese bastardo consiguió pegar un brinco hacia arriba, librándose de mis fauces por los pelos.

Idiota, como si así pudiese huir de mí.

¡Ahora verás, estúpido!

No me importaba liquidarlo rápido, a decir verdad, tampoco me interesaba perder demasiado tiempo con él. No merecía la pena, y, además, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como matar a esas momias de una vez por todas. Con que se fuese al infierno, me conformaba.

Sin pensármelo más ni perder más tiempo, erigí un círculo de luz brillante que pronto calenté y se volvió de fuego, y lo envié directamente hacia ese cretino impostor, lanzándolo rápidamente en su dirección.

Pero el muy desgraciado se movió con rapidez y, en vez de darle a él, mi círculo de fuego se topó con otro chupasangres de la guardia Vulturis, que profirió un chillido ensordecedor cuando fue calcinado y reducido a cenizas al instante. Maldito, encima tenía suerte.

En fin, no tenía ganas de jugar, la verdad. Lo único que me apetecía era terminar con esto rápido e irme a casa con mi chica y mi gente. Estaba cansado de todo este problema de la guerra y eso.

No tuve que pensar nada. Simplemente convertí ese círculo de fuego en elipse y la escupí contra ese Zhou, enviándosela con saña. El muy idiota se movía sin parar, tratando de no ser un objetivo viable, pero ignoraba una cosa. Ahora mi elipse podía buscar a su víctima, estuviese donde estuviese, se escondiese donde se escondiese, y daba igual cuánto se moviese. Mi elipse de fuego era como un torpedo programado hacia un solo objetivo: ese chino bastardo.

Fue muy fácil, en serio. Mi elipse solamente tuvo que buscar su repugnante alma malva e identificarla. En cuanto hizo esto, se arrojó por ella sin cuartel. Zhou intentó moverse en zigzag, pero no le sirvió de nada. Mi elipse zigzagueó también y se estampó contra su alma con un movimiento supersónico. Casi no le dio tiempo ni de chillar. En menos de un parpadeo, su alma estalló, y con ella, todo lo demás de su asqueroso cuerpo. ¡Sí, genial! Lo único que aterrizó en el suelo fueron sus cenizas.

¡Estupendo! Ese chino ya no nos molestaría más.

De pronto, se escucharon unos gemidos de dos de mis lobos. Primero uno y a los dos segundos otro. Aunque no fue sólo eso. Todos pudimos sentir el dolor de ambos, incluida mi Nessie, que se llevó la mano a las costillas instintivamente.

Ya había visto de quién se trataba, pero:

¡Jake, han herido a Embry y a Cheran!, me verificó Sam.

Estoy bien…, afirmó Embry, apretando los dientes.

Los mencionados se habían caído al suelo. Embry se puso en pie enseguida para fintar con ese Alec a tres patas, ya que una la tenía rota, pero Cheran seguía en el terreno, aquejado de la rotura de sus costillas. Ninguno de los miembros de la guardia Vulturis estaba usando sus dones, sabían que no les iba a servir de nada, pero, maldita sea, esos desgraciados también eran fuertes y buenos luchadores, por supuesto.

¡Rayos!, mascullé con rabia.

Ok, se acabó el juego.

Eché un vistazo general. Los Vulturis se encontraban observando el panorama con esos rostros orgullosos que, no obstante, aguantaban una tensión enorme, mis lobos peleaban con los chupasangres de su guardia, ya se habían encargado de unos cuantos, aunque dos de los nuestros estaban heridos, Emmett y ese Felix se estaban dando una buena paliza el uno al otro, Rosalie andaba por el medio, por si tenía que sacar en volandas a Em, y esos dos gigantes habían regresado a mi barrera, conducidos y obligados por Bella y Edward. Ya era hora.

Entonces, recordé una manera más rápida y efectiva de terminar con todas estas sanguijuelas, incluidos esos fósiles viejos, sin que ninguno de los nuestros sufriera daño alguno. Podía terminar con todos nuestros enemigos de una sola sentada. Eso sí, tendría que dejar vivo a ese grandulón de Felix, para que Emmett se divirtiera un poco más con él, así no me lo echaría en cara después.

No era difícil, acababa de hacerlo con el chino. Y Ezequiel ya me lo había dicho, todavía tenía sus palabras bien grabadas en mi cabeza: tu espíritu de Gran Lobo sólo actúa en el mundo espiritual y etéreo, lo terrenal lo deja para tu fuerza de guerrero nato. No obstante, esto no debe llevarte a engaño o decepción, puesto que todo ser tiene alma, incluidos los vampiros, y esto te dota de un grandísimo e inigualable poder, ya que tú puedes ver esas almas, puedes manipularlas, puedes destruirlas.

Destruirlas.

¡Bingo!

Como había hecho con Zhou, solamente tenía que mandar a mi elipse en busca de esas almas malvadas para destruirlas. ¡Qué fácil me resultaba ahora!

Los que antes habían sido gigantes, todavía se encontraban en la hierba, inconscientes, pero sus almas eran doradas, puras y limpias, así que no tenía nada que temer, estarían bien, no les pasaría nada. Y con mis lobos, lo mismo.

¡Rodeen a los Vulturis y a su guardia, rápido!, ordené a mi manada. ¡Nessie, tú quédate donde estás!

Si no, ella también iría, claro.

Y así lo hicieron. Ante la mirada atónita de todas esas sanguijuelas y esas tres momias, mis lobos dejaron las peleas y saltaron repentinamente, rodeándolos a todos, incluido ese Felix, para desagrado de Emmett. ¡Ups! Se me había olvidado decirles que a ese no. Bueno, ahora ya estaba hecho.

- ¡¿Qué estan haciendo?! ¡Detenganlos! - protestó Cayo, rechinando los dientes mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pero su guardia ya no pudo hacer nada, mis lobos también eran muy ágiles y rápidos. Ahora estaban bajo nuestro control, nadie salía con vida de una emboscada de lobos.

Clavé mi rabiosa e iracunda mirada en los ojos de Aro y proferí un rugido que clamó mi supremacía y dominio, haciendo que todo el bosque se agitase. Todos los lobos normales que habían contestado a mi aullido hacía dos noches volvieron a responder ahora, dejándome claro que ellos estaban conmigo.

El vaho azul de esos viejos decrépitos llegaba hasta el cielo, hasta el adormilado pareció despertarse de su eterna siesta. Ese trío rechinaba las dentaduras mientras miraban a sus lados, buscando una posible escapatoria. Pero sabían que no la tenían. Aunque consiguieran zafarse de alguno de mis hermanos, mi poder espiritual llegaría a ellos igualmente. Sí, habían perdido la batalla.

Ese chiflado de Aro pareció aceptar su derrota.

- He de reconocer que eres muy poderoso, nos has vencido - admitió, mirándome con esa sonrisa de loco mientras juntaba sus secas manos - . Nunca antes habíamos perdido una batalla, es impresionante. Así que, alegando a esa indulgencia de la que seguro gozarás, no nos queda más remedio que rendirnos e implorarte compasión.

Maldito viejo cobarde. La momia canosa rechinó los dientes con resignación y el adormilado ahora mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos, a la expectativa. Su guardia no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, casi parecían un poco decepcionados. Excepto el pelirrojo, que mantenía ese semblante de honorabilidad al mirarme, como si siempre hubiera sabido que yo iba a ganar.

¡Arg, me daba igual! ¡Bien, ahí iba!

Sin perder más tiempo, erigí un círculo de luz brillante y lo transformé en uno de fuego. Todo mi organismo estaba lleno de adrenalina y excitación, hasta mi corazón se aceleró, ansioso. Sí, porque por fin iba a terminar con toda esta basura, para siempre.

Hinché mi círculo, preparándolo para extenderlo y estallarlo como una bomba nuclear.

No hacía falta hablar para que entendieran el mensaje que iba a proclamar ahora mismo a los cuatro vientos.

¡Moriran todos, malditos chupasangres!, rugí con cólera, haciendo que todos los ojos de rata que me rodeaban se abrieran como auténticos platos, aterrorizados.

- ¡No lo hagas, Jacob! - escuché de pronto.

Y antes de que pestañease, perplejo, Edward se plantó delante de mí. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

¡¿Qué dice?!, protestó Paul. ¡Termina con ellos de una maldita vez!

¡Quítate del medio, te lo advierto!, gruñí con furia.

¡Jake!, exclamó Nessie, cauta, saliendo de mi barrera para ponerse frente a mí, también.

Nessie, vuelve a la barrera, le pedí, hablando entre dientes.

- No puedes matarlos, Jacob - me dijo Edward.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a estos ahora? ¿Cómo que no podía matarlos?

¡No, mátalos!, gruñó Quil.

Mi vista se fue sola durante un segundo hacia esos viejos decrépitos. Suficiente para ver cómo la comisura de ese repugnante labio de Aro se alzaba un milímetro. ¡Maldito chiflado!

¡Ni hablar! ¡Quítate del medio!, le grité, lleno de ira.

Jake, por favor, escucha a mi padre, me rogó mi chica, sujetándome por los hombros.

¿Tú también?, la reproché, enfadado.

Escucha, cielo, me imploró, mirándome con esos ojitos tan dulces capaces de derretir los mismísimos polos. Genial. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyaré al cien por ciento, pero Carlisle tiene razón. Por muy raro que parezca, los Vulturis son totalmente necesarios en nuestro mundo. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero si ellos no estuvieran, todo se descontrolaría, sería una locura.

Nessie…, protesté, apretando las muelas con rabia.

Tiene razón, opinó Sam, para mi asombro. Son una escoria, pero tienen al resto de chupasangres bajo control.

¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo?!, se quejó Jared. ¡Da igual! ¡Después de todo lo que nos han hecho, no podemos dejarlos marchar así como así!

Por eso hay que hacer ese tratado, siguió el lobo negro.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, inquirí, furioso. ¡No, no, ni de broma!

- Escúchalo, te lo ruego - me pidió Edward - . No obres a lo loco, piensa en las consecuencias que esto tendría. Y hablo de unas consecuencias a nivel mundial.  
- Si nos quieres matar, estás en tu derecho, pero has de tener en cuenta que nuestras leyes son muy necesarias - intervino ese osado de Aro, juntando sus tísicas manos a modo de negociación - . Y no es nada fácil hacerlas cumplir, créeme.

¡Dile que cierre esa boca, o lo mato ahora mismo!, le advertí, dedicándole un rugido a ese fósil arrogante.

- Aro, será mejor que no digas nada - le tradujo Edward, como siempre, sustituyendo mis palabras.

Éste asintió con gesto serio e hizo una especie de reverencia. Imbécil. No sé a qué estaba esperando para liquidarlo…

Tienes que pensar en la tribu, pero también en los millones de humanos que habitan el planeta, alegó Sam.

Sam tiene razón, apoyó Seth.

¡Pues yo digo que terminemos con ellos de una maldita vez!, declaró Leah.

De repente, mi cabeza se llenó de voces que mantenían un intenso debate.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos y mil veces rayos! Ahora estaba hecho un auténtico lío. ¡Maldita sea!

¡Rayos, callense todos de una maldita vez!, los regañé.

Acto seguido, obedecieron.

- Por favor, tranquilízate - me rogó Carlisle desde mi barrera - . Hablemos de esto con más detenimiento, ¿te parece bien? De hombre a hombre, meditando todas las cuestiones. No tenemos por qué tener prisa.

Por favor, imploró Nessie, clavándome esa mirada tan dulce.

¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Está bien, lo hablaremos! ¡Pero no les garantizo nada, solamente quiero aclarar las cosas con ustedes, ¿me oyen?!, accedí, muy enfadado.

- Gracias - asintió Edward.  
- Oh, gracias - lo acompañó ese estúpido de Aro, juntando sus manos otra vez.

Esquivé a Edward con un movimiento rápido y temperamental y me incliné para dedicarle a Aro otro rugido potente que restalló por todas partes, haciendo que todos esos asquerosos vahos miedicas subieran hasta las nubes una vez más.

¡Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a matarlos!, rugí de nuevo.

- Por favor, Aro, si quieres seguir con vida, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a hablar más - le avisó Edward, mirándolo con una mirada que podría haberlo fulminado también.

Ese idiota volvió a asentir, con esa reverencia.

¡No les quiten el ojo, ¿entendido?!, ordené a mis hermanos mientras me dirigía a la zona arbolada para cambiar de fase. ¡Si alguno intenta escapar, matenlo, sea quien sea!

Entonces, cuando inicié la andadura hacia allí, me fijé en otra cosa que a punto estuvo de rajarme el estómago, del ácido que emanó éste.

Esos desgraciados de Razvan, Nikoláy, Ruslán y el dichoso encapuchado de negro habían aprovechado todo ese jaleo para escapar. ¡Malditas ratas! Para ser sinceros, tenía que reconocer que no me había acordado de ellos hasta ahora. Pero no sólo ellos. Vladimir y Stefan también habían huido como cobardes. Estos últimos ya me importaban un comino, pero los primeros… ¡Me hervía la sangre! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez se habían escapado con vida! ¡Otra vez que me había quedado sin mi venganza! ¡Arg! ¡Esto era una basura! ¡Todo! ¡Todo era una maldita basura!

Pero mi vista también se fijó en esas personas que antes habían sido gigantes.

Michael, Nathan, trasladen a esa gente a otro sitio, no tardarán mucho en despertarse. Después vayan al pueblo más cercano. Allí avisen a alguien para que vengan a buscarlos. No se les ocurra decirlo en persona, ¿ok? Llamen por teléfono a los servicios de emergencia o algo así. Ya les aviso con lo que salga de aquí.

De acuerdo, aceptó Michael, aunque a regañadientes.

Podía ver en sus mentes las ganas que tenían de ver en qué terminaba esto, pero alguien se tenía que encargar de esas personas, ¿no?

Así que mis dos lobos salieron de ese círculo que rodeaba a los Vulturis y su guardia, círculo que fue cerrado a cal y canto otra vez por el resto de mi manada, y yo me dirigí a los árboles para adoptar mi forma humana.

Salí de allí todavía subiéndome la cremallera y me dirigí a los chupasangres de mi familia como un explosivo rabioso, sólo me faltaba un fuego saliéndome de la cabeza.

Caminé, enrabietado, y por fin, me planté delante de ellos..


	79. ¡Arg! ¡Menudo asco! ¡No me gusta, no me

¡ARG! ¡MENUDO ASCO! ¡NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA!

Embry ya apoyaba la pata, pero Cheran continuaba echado sobre la hierba y estaba siendo atendido por Carlisle, aunque Esme, Bella y Nessie se encontraban al lado del lobo para calmarlo y ver su estado. Eso sí, en cuanto llegué, Nessie corrió junto a mí para cogerme de la mano.

Se habían apartado un poco, aunque no sé para qué, porque esos estúpidos de los Vulturis podían oírlo todo igualmente. En fin. Mi barrera ya no estaba, claro, yo estaba en mi forma humana, y Ryam y Helen también habían adoptado su forma normal.

Para mi desgracia, tampoco podíamos ir por esos desgraciados que habían huido, ya que todos mis lobos, menos Michael y Nathan, que estaban trasladando a los antiguos gigantes a otra zona, y Cheran, que seguía herido, tenían que vigilar y acordonar a los Vulturis y su guardia. Aunque a éstos no se les ocurría escapar, por supuesto, yo podía transformarme en un plis y matarlos a todos con un solo bombazo de poder espiritual, pero por si acaso. No te podías fiar, eran demasiado listos. Además, seguro que esos malditos búlgaros y rumanos ya estaban muy lejos de aquí.

Gruñí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! - protesté nada más llegar.  
- Tranquilízate, Jacob, por favor - me rogó Carlisle, dejando a Cheran para acercarse a mí.  
- Jake… - intentó calmarme Nessie, frotándome el brazo con su mano, que seguía siendo fría.  
- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! - no pude evitar que se me escapase esa acidez por la garganta - . ¡Después de todo lo que nos han hecho, ¿ahora me piden que les perdone la vida?!

Era de locos.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, los Vulturis no deben morir - me repitió Edward.

Dios, no terminaba de creérmelo. Encima, podía ver a los Vulturis unos metros más allá, esperando mi decisión, expectantes.

- ¡Maldita sea, Edward, han intentado matar a Nessie, a todos nosotros! - le recordé, rabiado.  
- Lo sé. Créeme, a mí también me gustaría arrancarles la cabeza, pero no podemos hacerlo, Jacob - rebatió él, con una resignación nerviosa. Ok, a él tampoco le hacía nada de gracia esto - . Los Vulturis son una institución, llevan muchos siglos reinando en nuestro mundo, haciendo cumplir unas leyes que son completamente necesarias para que los vampiros no se excedan. Si ellos muriesen, todo se convertiría en una anarquía. La mayoría de vampiros no siguen nuestro estilo de vida, lo sabes, y si nadie los controlase, si nadie estableciese unas normas y leyes, asesinarían a millones de personas con total albedrío y libertad. La raza humana correría un grave peligro. Los Vulturis controlan todo esto, gracias al mantenimiento del anonimato de nuestro mundo y a esas leyes que hacen cumplir. No niego que sus formas no son las más correctas y que incluso se exceden en la mayoría de los casos, otras se aprovechan, por supuesto, pero su existencia es totalmente necesaria.  
- Si ¡¿y no hay nadie que pueda sustituirlos?! ¡¿Alguien mejor?! ¡¿Alguien que por lo menos tenga escrúpulos?! - solté, enfadadísimo, indignado.

Sí, porque todo esto me seguía pareciendo una basura.

- Los Vulturis llevan muchos siglos gobernando - siguió Jasper - . Ya tienen una reputación bien cimentada. Casi todos los vampiros les temen y los respetan, por tanto, siguen sus leyes. Nadie podría sustituirlos. Hay muchos vampiros que están completamente a su favor y que los adoran prácticamente como a reyes. Si matamos a los Vulturis, sería como declarar una guerra mundial a una escala sin precedentes. No sólo la raza humana correría peligro, como ha dicho Edward, millones y millones de vampiros vendrían de todo el mundo para vengarlos, y sería nuestra perdición.  
- Un tratado es lo mejor - opinó Bella, dejando a Cheran para venirse junto a nosotros.  
- Jake, tenemos que hacer ese tratado, es la única solución - afirmó Nessie, mirándome con sus dulces ojos, implorantes.

Ay, no me mires así, rayos, rayos.

- ¡Maldita sea! - mascullé, soltando su mano para llevarlas a mi nuca mientras comenzaba un paseíllo frenético - . No me gusta, ¡no me gusta!

Más bien, lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba esto! No soportaba la idea de hacer ningún trato con esos viejos decrépitos. Esos que habían secuestrado a mi chica una vez, esos que me habían llevado a mí, esos que nos habían chantajeado, utilizado, engañado… Esos que habían estado a punto de matar lo que más amaba del mundo y del universo entero…

- No hay otra salida - me dijo Edward, interrumpiendo mis próximos pensamientos - . Como dijo Renesmee, ese tratado es la única solución. Lo supe en cuanto Carlisle lo pensó.

Me paré en seco y me giré con arrebato hacia él.

- ¡Si tú estabas de acuerdo con ese tratado desde el principio, ¿por qué diablos me animaste a luchar, eh?!  
- La lucha era necesaria. No me fiaba de los Vulturis, y ellos no iban a aceptar el tratado con facilidad. Teníamos que vencerlos para que vieran que no tenían nada que hacer, para que se rindiesen y no les quedase más remedio que aceptar el tratado y acatarlo - explicó, con una voz bastante alta. Creo que era toda una declaración para que lo escuchasen los propios Vulturis - . Ahora han visto que no pueden vencerte, que no podrán hacerlo nunca. En estos momentos ya no gozan de magos ni de medallón alguno, se han quedado sin ese tipo de poder, pero también se han dado cuenta de que, aún con magos o magia, eres totalmente invencible. Créeme, no puedo ver la mente de Aro, por la influencia de Varick, pero sí la de Cayo y Marco, y estos últimos están deseando firmar ese tratado.

Rayos.

- Si, pues para estar tan seguro ahora, bien que aceptaste mi plan de fuga para Nessie y Bella - lo reproché, otra vez con acidez.

Mi chica y Bella fruncieron el ceño cuando lo recordaron y ambas se cruzaron de brazos.

- Por supuesto. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no saliéramos con vida de esto - se defendió él.

Carlisle carraspeó.

- Me he tomado la libertad de traer unos folios y unas plumas estilográficas para redactar el tratado - declaró, acercándose a la mochila de Nessie - . Lo he guardado aquí, junto a las reservas de sangre.

Genial…

- Pensaba que lo del tratado se te había ocurrido aquí, sobre la marcha - le dijo Edward, sorprendido.  
- En realidad, la idea surgió en la morada de los Vulturis, sin embargo, preferí guardarlo en secreto hasta hoy - confesó Doc, que ya había sacado los dichosos folios de la mochila y los sostenía en las manos, junto a dos plumas.

Sí que era habilidoso ocultándole los pensamientos a Edward.

- No me gusta, ¡no me gusta! - repetí, volviendo a mis paseíllos de antes al tiempo que mis dedos se perdían por el pelo de mi nuca.

No, no me gustaba nada, ¡nada!

- Pues no te queda más remedio - declaró Ryam, que ahora sostenía la mano de Helen, pero que seguía mirando a ninguna parte, como siempre - . Vas a tener que bajarte los pantalones, ja - y el muy idiota soltó una risita burlona.

Cretino. Con todo lo que tenía encima, y él riéndose de mí. Ya estaba harto de él.

- ¡Mira, amigo, más te vale que cierres esa boca tan grande que tienes! - le advertí, cabreado, parándome de sopetón para mirarlo.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a obligar tú? - se atrevió a contestarme.

Y encima se ponía valiente, ¿qué te parece? ¡Aj, me sacaba de quicio!

- ¡Sí, puede que lo haga, ¿te apetece?! - voceé, lanzándome hacia él.  
- Jake, por favor - me rogó Nessie, poniéndose delante para pararme - . Le puedes hacer mucho daño, no lo olvides.

Pues él parecía tener otros planes.

- ¡Por mí puedes empezar! - respondió, también arrojándose por mí, ya lleno de convulsiones.  
- ¡Ryam! - lo regañó Helen, haciendo lo mismo que Nessie para pararle los pies.

¡Estúpido! ¡Uf, con el cabreo que tenía por toda esta basura! ¡Que me diera una sola oportunidad para desahogarme! ¡Le iba a partir la cara!

- ¡Hagan el favor los dos! - se interpuso Edward, colocándose en el medio, con los brazos extendidos - . Estan dando un espectáculo. Todos tenemos mucha tensión acumulada, pero por el amor de Dios, traten de controlarse.

Rechiné los dientes, sin apartar mi vista de Ryam.

- Jacob - me riñó Nessie, frunciendo su adorable ceño.

Respiré hondo, muy hondo, muy, muy hondo, e intenté calmarme. Pero sólo porque me lo había pedido ella.

Ese gigante estúpido también se calmó y su cuerpo dejó de temblar, así que Edward se pudo relajar y bajó los brazos.

- Menudo par de idiotas - murmuró Rosalie, que estaba mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.  
- Rubia, hoy no…  
- Si, si, hoy no estás de humor - terminó ella, con un resoplido, girando su rostro a un lado.

Nessie cogió mi mano de nuevo.

- Por favor, Jacob - me imploró Bella, volviendo al tema de antes para poner un poco de orden - . Ese tratado es lo mejor para todo el mundo, y hablo literalmente.  
- Tú eres el encargado de traer la paz, como dice la profecía, no lo olvides - afirmó su marido - . Con este tratado, puedes cambiar las cosas, Jacob.

Eso ya no me disgustaba tanto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que puedo obligarlos a que sean todos vegetarianos?  
- No, me temo que eso no será posible - se lamentó él.  
- Entonces no me interesa - le dije, enfadado.  
- Jake, escucha… - intentó convencerme Bella.  
- No, Bells - le corté, muy irritado - . No pienso hacer tratos con asesinos, ¿me oyes?  
- Debes entender que nadie, repito, nadie, puede controlar eso, ni siquiera los Vulturis - alegó Jasper - . Es imposible convencer a todos los vampiros del mundo de que no tomen sangre humana, y mucho menos controlarlos para que no lo hagan. Además, la mayoría no vive en aquelarres como nosotros, sino que son nómadas y se mueven continuamente.  
- Y, por muy mal que esté el tomar sangre humana, tampoco se puede imponer ser vegetariano - añadió Alice, que se encontraba junto a Jasper - . Este estilo de vida tiene que ser una elección libre y personal para que funcione, de lo contrario, nunca lo haría.  
- Pues si no puedo cambiar eso, ya me diran que paz voy a traer - chisté con indignación.  
- Esto es muy importante, Jacob. Con este tratado, los Vulturis se verán más limitados - empezó a explicarme Edward - . Si lo redactamos bien, ya no tendrán total libertad para hacer lo que quieran, sobretodo con tu tribu. Eso traerá la paz para tu pueblo.  
- Ya no serán los jefes. Lo serás tú - aseguró Emmett, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
- Yo no quiero ser el jefe de nada - protesté, matizando la palabra con cierto retintín.  
- Ahora pasas a ser el rey de nuestro mundo, tal y como dice la profecía - insistió Edward - . Aro ha intentado evitar la profecía a toda costa, pero ha sido inútil. Después de esta demostración de poder, todos han visto que eres invencible, que es imposible cambiarla. Tú eres el ser más poderoso del mundo en estos momentos, no les queda más remedio que aceptarlo. No pueden vencerte, jamás podrán vencerte, ni siquiera han podido hacerlo con esos cinco magos y el medallón. Los Vulturis cumplirán con el tratado si no interfieres en sus asuntos y les permites seguir gobernando entre los vampiros como han estado haciendo hasta ahora. Ellos estarán contentos con eso, después de ver que lo podían haber perdido todo y que les perdonas la vida; es más de lo que pueden pedir, dadas las circunstancias. Acatarán ese tratado, ¿verdad, Aro? - y se giró hacia el mencionado, que estaba poniendo la oreja, con sus dos compinches y el resto de su guardia.  
- Por supuesto - asintió él, haciendo esa estúpida reverencia con la cabeza.

Aj, que asco le tenía…

- Para ellos no significará cambio alguno, en cambio, eso evitará más guerras como estas. En definitiva, este tratado es un acuerdo de paz - concluyó Edward.  
- Apelamos a tu benevolencia y compasión, mi querido rey - declaró ese chiflado de Aro, arrugando su asquerosa frente al enarcar las cejas para poner cara de bueno. ¿Rey? ¿Ahora me llamaba rey? Increíble... - . No te imaginas cuánto nos arrepentimos por estos actos tan reprobables. No obstante, he de decir en nuestro favor que lo hicimos pensando que tu intención era arrebatarnos el poder para terminar con nuestra raza, por lo que obramos de este modo para evitarlo. Nuestra misión es la de salvaguardar el bienestar de todos los inmortales, pero también la de los humanos. Aunque no lo parezca, a éstos también los protegemos.  
- ¡Sí, para que no se les termine la comida pronto, ¿no?! - lo acusé, cabreado.  
- Acataremos ese tratado con mucho gusto, paliando y enmendando así este error tan grande - siguió, ignorando mi protesta.

Me mordí el labio inferior, con el cerebro lleno de dudas y de un nubarrón negro que lanzaba rayos y centellas en contra de esos fósiles malnacidos, y miré a Sam, el cual asintió con su cabezota para instarme a hacer ese maldito tratado. Después mi vista se fue a mi lado para mirar a Nessie. Ella apretó mi mano y asintió también mientras me imploraba con la mirada que lo hiciera.

¡Rayos!

- Está bien - gruñí.  
- Redactaremos las condiciones ahora mismo - dijo Carlisle. Casi no esperó ni a que terminase mi frase - . Edward y yo lo escribiremos en dos folios, una copia será para ustedes - señaló a los Vulturis - y otra para ti - manifestó, señalándome a mí - . Las dos copias del tratado estarán firmadas por ambas partes y por cinco testigos que aportarán los dos bandos.

Doc le pasó unos folios y una pluma a Edward.

- Bien, estos son mis testigos - les indiqué para que lo apuntasen - : Sam, Leah, Quil, Carlisle y Edward.

La loba alzó el hocico con aprobación. Sí, le había gustado que la incluyera en mi lista de testigos, porque eso ratificaba aún más mi intención de que ella sola pasase a ser mi segundo al mando cuando Sam lo dejara. Si a mí me ocurriese algo y no tuviera hijos que me relevasen, ella pasaría a ser el Alfa de la manada. Era importante que su firma estuviese entre las de los testigos de ese tratado.

- Los nuestros serán Jane - ésta levantó la barbilla con orgullo al instante, claro - , Alec, Enguerrand, Felix y Demetri.

Emmett le dedicó una miradita de odio al grandulón. Seguro que todavía quería la revancha.

- De acuerdo - asintió Doc, terminando de escribir los nombres en su cuartilla con una letra perfecta e impoluta. Era estilo antigua, refinada. En la de Edward ni me fijé, la verdad, ya la había visto una vez, cuando me había mandado la invitación de su boda. Menos mal que lo escribían ellos, porque si lo tuviese que hacer yo… - . Los testigos firmarán en último lugar, cuando terminemos de redactar el tratado.  
- Ustedes lo firmaran primero, no quiero sorpresas - les dije a los Vulturis.  
- Cómo no. Firmaremos en primer lugar - confirmó la momia tarada.  
- Quiero que no se acerquen a Forks ni a La Push - exigí, aún enfadado - . No podran pasar de sus fronteras. Eso incluye sus gentes.  
- De acuerdo, como gustes - aceptó Aro.

Los dos Cullen se pusieron a escribir al instante.

- Quiero que nos dejen vivir en paz para siempre, que se olviden de nosotros. Para ustedes no existimos, ¿ok?  
- Muy bien - aceptó de nuevo.  
- Y quiero que nunca, jamás, se metan con las futuras generaciones de lobos - añadí - . Dejaran tranquilos a nuestros hijos, nietos, etcétera. Si incumplen esto, iré por ustedes sin cuartel.

Las plumas de Edward y Carlisle escribían sin parar.

- Por supuesto - asintió el Vulturis chiflado.

Resollé por las narices, cansado de toda esta tonteria.

Noté un temblequeo en la mano de Nessie y comencé a caminar, tirando de ella, que me miró extrañada, pero inició la andadura conmigo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - inquirió Bella, también extrañada.  
- Sigan ustedes, seguro que lo hacen muy bien - le contesté, con cierta acidez, dirigiéndome hacia Cheran - . Voy a llevar a Nessie a que beba esas reservas de la mochila lejos, tiene sed - mi chica levantó su precioso labio. Había dado en el clavo - . Cuando lleguemos, leeré lo que han acordado y, si no tengo nada más que añadir, lo firmaré.

Bueno, ok, tampoco es que se me ocurriese nada más, la verdad. Y era cierto, Doc y Edward lo harían mucho mejor que yo. Además, Nessie era más importante que todo lo que pudiese ocurrir alrededor.

- De acuerdo - dijo este último, que, cómo no, ya había escaneado mi cabeza.

Noté un apretón involuntario en mi mano. Genial. La rubia canija ya me estaba repasando de nuevo y, encima, delante de las narices de Nessie. ¿Es que esa arpía no iba a parar nunca? Podía ver en los ojos de mi chica las ansias por terminar esa venganza y cómo la Pitufina sonreía con insolencia para corresponder su petición muda, así que aceleré un poco.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le pregunté a Cheran cuando me paré frente a él.

El lobo gañó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza para indicarme que ya estaba mejor.

- Ok - respondí.

Cogí la mochila del suelo, tiré de Nessie y empezamos a caminar de nuevo, encaminándonos hacia la zona arbolada.

Tenía que alejarla un poco, bueno, ya sabes, no era plan de abrir las bolsitas de sangre delante de todos aquellos chupasangres que ya debían de estar medio sedientos.

En cuanto nos metimos entre los árboles, Nessie explotó.

- ¡Maldita descarada! - masculló, apretando los dientes con rabia.  
- Bah, pasa de ella - dije para calmarla - . A ver, ¿dónde será mejor que tomes esto? ¿Un poco más allá?  
- Allí - contestó, un poco más relajada, señalando a una zona más apartada.  
- Pues vamos.

Seguimos caminando entre los árboles, sorteando las ramas y el follaje de ese bosque mediterráneo y llegamos a ese sitio. Había una roca bastante grande en el suelo donde cabíamos los dos, así que nos sentamos.

- A ver qué hay por aquí… - murmuré, abriendo la mochila - . Puaj, sangre - y fingí que me daba un respingo.  
- Idiota - se rió ella, dándome un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Me reí y le pasé una de esas bolsas de sangre. Puaj.

Las bolsas tenían una especie de boquillas de plástico, seguramente era por donde se enganchaban los tubos que llevaban su contenido hacia los pacientes. Nessie enseguida la abrió y empezó a succionar su contenido. La mochila estaba preparada para llevar hielo en su interior, en unos compartimentos especiales que hacían que éste estuviera separado y no mojase nada de lo que hubiese dentro, eso sí, guardaba el frío que no veas, y eso que el hielo ya llevaba dos días ahí. Saqué unas cuantas bolsas más, ya que sabía que con una no sería suficiente, y se las fui pasando a Nessie a medida que ella las iba terminando.

Mientras se alimentaba, mi cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Sí, rayos, esto seguía sin gustarme nada. Era un asco, ¡un asco!

Cuando Nessie sació toda su sed, su corazón latía al ritmo de siempre y ella pasó a ser cálida, medio humana.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - me aseguré.  
- ¿No quieres hablar de ello? - me preguntó de pronto, mirándome con preocupación.

Sí, ok, Nessie me conocía demasiado bien.

Pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Renesmee! ¡El tratado ya está listo para firmarse! - nos avisó Edward con una voz.

Idiota. Seguro que ya lo había hecho adrede para que no me diese tiempo a pensar más, no vaya a ser que me arrepintiese y me echase para atrás.

- Vamos - la insté a mi chica, antes de que eso ocurriera de verdad.

Guardé todo en la mochila, con rapidez, y me puse en pie, acompañado por ella, que seguía mirándome con preocupación, aunque también había un matiz de orgullo en esas preciosas pupilas.

Nos cogimos de la mano - ahora la suya volvía a tener ese tacto cálido y delicado que adoraba - y nos dirigimos hacia allí. No tardamos en llegar.

- ¿Ya está todo? - inquirí, tirando la mochila al suelo, junto a Cheran, que apartó el rabo con un gañido de protesta para que no se lo aplastase.  
- Sí, solamente tienes que leerlos, para ver si estás de acuerdo con todo lo redactado - me contestó Edward, pasándome los folios en los que había escrito las dos copias del tratado.

Los cogí con un zarpazo y los puse delante de mis narices para leerlos.

- Pásame la pluma - le pedí, extendiendo mi mano.  
- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo? - quiso saber para cerciorarse - . Léelo bien, por si se te ha pasado algo.

¿Es que se creía que era tonto o qué?

Suspiré, sacando el aire por las narices impetuosamente, y volví a leerlo. Como había supuesto, todo estaba perfecto. No había nada que objetar. Ese maldito tratado parecía tenerlo todo bien atado. Rayos.

- Está todo bien, ¿quieres pasarme la maldita pluma de una vez? - protesté, agitando mi mano en el aire para que lo hiciera ya.

Lo único que quería era terminar con esto e irme a casa.

Edward me la pasó y yo hice lo mismo con los folios. Doc y él se metieron entre mis lobos y sostuvieron las dos copias del tratado, apoyándolas en un par de montículos de hojas para hacer de apoyo.

Miré a esos desgraciados de los Vulturis, esperando a que ellos firmasen primero.

Así lo hicieron. Aro, Cayo, Marco y sus cinco testigos firmaron las dos copias del tratado y se retiraron hacia atrás, haciéndome otra especie de reverencia. Idiotas.

Gruñí y me dirigí hacia allí. Mis lobos me dejaron paso y me planté frente a esos documentos. Los miré durante un instante que se hizo hasta tenso, apretando mis muelas con rabia. Tan sólo pensar que mi firma iba a estar junto a las de esos viejos decrépitos y asesinos, me quemaba el hígado.

- Firma, Jacob - me azuzó Edward, eso sí, hablándome con suavidad, no fuera a ser que me enfadase y lo dejara todo colgado.

Miré a Sam, que ya había adoptado su forma humana, junto a Leah y Quil, y asintió de nuevo.

Resoplé por la nariz con desagrado, una vez más.

Llevé la pluma hacia el papel y, con mi destartalada y cabreada letra, firmé las dos copias.


	80. No hay nada como estar en casa con tu ch

NO HAY NADA COMO ESTAR EN CASA CON TU CHICA :

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue pegar un pequeño portazo. Todavía tenía el cabreo bien metido en el cuerpo. Aunque en cuanto miré a Nessie y vi nuestro hogar, me tranquilicé un poco.

Sí, esta era la parte buena de todo esto. Por fin estábamos en casa, ella y yo juntos, solos, sin guerras, a salvo. Bueno, ok, eso era lo más importante, pero no quitaba para que mis sesos todavía estuvieran enredados con esa nube negra.

Esos viejos decrépitos habían tenido la gentileza de ordenarle a un par de chupasangres de su guardia que nos trajera a casa en uno de sus aviones privados, eso sí, para demostrar que iban a seguir ese dichoso tratado, nos habían dejado a las afueras de Forks. Después tuvimos que venir a cuatro patas, corriendo por los bosques. Los Cullen se habían marchado por su lado, a su antigua casa, y Ryam y Helen se desviaron hacia las suyas, no me digas por dónde, y se perdieron entre el boscaje en su forma de gigantes, amarraditos de la mano. Vaya dos.

Cheran ya estaba mejor, pero había sido llevado a casa por Shubael e Isaac, que se habían transformado para poder ayudarlo a caminar. Tuvo suerte. Su padre, Joe, estaba al corriente de todo, ya que a Cheran le había pasado igual que a mí y su primera transformación había tenido lugar delante de él. Casi le da un infarto, pero cuando el Consejo se lo explicó todo, se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo. Por eso su restaurante se llamaba Wolf, ese que Nessie y yo ya habíamos hecho casi nuestro, también.

Ryam estaba muy contento. Los otros gigantes habían dejado de serlo y habían sido rescatados por los servicios de emergencia de un pueblo cercano a Volterra, que habían sido avisados con una extraña llamada anónima que les había dado las coordenadas exactas de su paradero. Esas personas se encontraban sanas y salvas, y habían tenido la suerte de no acordarse absolutamente de nada, por lo que los Vulturis no iban a tomar ningún tipo de medida, aunque yo tampoco se lo hubiera permitido, claro.

En el tratado también se había añadido que esas momias ni nadie de su guardia podía entrar en zona Cullen, es decir, allí donde residieran éstos, pero, además, Ryam y Helen también habían quedado protegidos, ya que se había sumado una especie de cláusula o algo así que decía que ellos se libraban de cualquier persecución por parte de esas sanguijuelas.

Todos mis hermanos habían corrido hacia sus casas. Los imprimados ya estaban que se subían por las paredes para ver a sus chicas, y los que no lo estaban también se morían por llegar a sus respectivos hogares. Algunos, como Embry, estaban temblando por la reacción de sus familias, pero, en fin, aún así, tenían muchas ganas de volver a casa, aunque supuse que éste volaría primero para ver a Mercedes.

Conclusión: todo había quedado arreglado y en orden, menos mi cerebro, que seguía igual de destartalado y rabiado.

Me quedé quieto en mitad del vestíbulo, mordiéndome el labio mientras miraba a ninguna parte con los brazos en jarra, carcomiéndome por dentro.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Nessie, acercándose a mí, preocupada.

Genial. Lo último que quería ahora era que ella se angustiase por mí. Ya habíamos tenido bastante.

- Sí, no te preocupes - medio sonreí, y le di un beso corto - . Voy a darme una ducha, ¿ok?  
- Ok - asintió, aunque no pareció quedarse muy conforme con mi respuesta.

Me di la vuelta y mis pies descalzos subieron las escaleras con un paso cadencioso. Atravesé el vestíbulo de arriba, el pequeño pasillo y enseguida llegué al baño. No tardé nada en meterme en la ducha, solamente tuve que quitarme los raídos y sucios pantalones, los cuales metí directamente en la lavadora.

Cerré la mampara y abrí el grifo. El agua salió fría al principio, pero pasó a ser caliente en un momento. Puaj, estaba hecho polvo, la verdad, por todo. Por el cansancio acumulado, sin duda, pero sobretodo por esa basura de tratado que había tenido que firmar con esos vejestorios decrépitos. ¡Arg! No me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Suspiré. Apoyé las manos en los azulejos de la pared, inclinándome hacia delante, y llevé mi coronilla y mi espalda bajo el agua para que se mojasen, dejando que mi mente por fin volase sola y con libertad, a ver si así me relajaba un poco.

Mis pies estaban llenos de tierra y hierbajos. Me quedé mirando como un tonto cómo el agua que chorreaba de mi cuerpo se llevaba esa suciedad por delante, encaminándola hacia el desagüe.

De pronto, escuché el ruido de la mampara abriéndose y regresé al planeta Tierra. Estaba tan inmerso en mi mundo, que no me había dado ni cuenta de que había entrado por la puerta del baño. Nessie cerró la mampara y, antes de que me diese tiempo a girarme para mirarla, ella rodeó mi cuerpo por detrás y me dio un apretado y reconfortante abrazo. Mi estómago fue invadido por ese hormigueo alocado de siempre al instante.

Estaba desnuda, pero no le habría dado tiempo de desnudarse aquí sin que yo me percatase, por lo que seguro que ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño sin ropa. Sus cálidos senos se espachurraban en mi espalda, así como su mejilla, y sus manos se extendían por mi torso, colonizándolo por completo.

Se despegó de mí, aunque no mucho, lo justo para que sus manos siguieran en mi pecho y continuase notando su cuerpo casi adosado al mío. Sus sedosos labios comenzaron a darme una serie de besos cortos por mi chorreante espalda. Eran tan dulces…

Sus manos me atrajeron más hacia ella y me obligaron a separarme de la pared y de esa potente lluvia de agua, así que tuve que erguirme del todo. Después, dejaron mi torso y se fueron a buscar la esponja y el gel de ducha. Iba a darme la vuelta, pero no me dejó.

- No te muevas - dijo, y por el tono de voz supe que sonreía.

Sonreí yo también.

Echó un poco de gel en la esponja, dejó el bote en su sitio y empezó a frotarme la espalda. Esto no era un masaje, pero relajaba lo mismo. El olor del gel invadió el amplio habitáculo de la ducha al instante y la espuma comenzó a resbalar por mis piernas, de camino a la losa cerámica que pisábamos. La esponja recorrió mis hombros y toda la extensión de mi espalda, pero luego bajó hasta mi trasero.

- Date la vuelta - me pidió.  
- ¿Vas a frotarme entero? - me reí.  
- Date la vuelta - repitió con una risilla.

Y obedecí. Me giré y por fin pude verla.

Su larga melena estaba completamente empapada, bueno, todo su cuerpazo estaba mojado. El mío ya empezaba a alegrarse sólo con mirarlo. Ambos nos repasamos de arriba a abajo con satisfacción, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

Llevó la esponja hacia mi pecho y comenzó a pasarla lentamente, haciendo que la espuma lo fuera cubriendo, y yo me dejé hacer encantado de la vida. Sí, esto era una maravilla, un sueño. Mientras la esponja recorría mi torso, su otra mano aprovechó para ir quitándome el jabón al tiempo que sus pupilas me observaban y su labio sostenía una media sonrisa satisfecha. A veces me preguntaba cómo una mujer tan maravillosa y espectacular, perfecta, podía encontrar en mí algo de belleza. Pero, bueno, parecía encontrarla, al menos eso parecía decir su mirada y su rostro. Y a mí me encantaba. Bueno, es decir, me sentía muy halagado, claro, aunque yo seguía sin ver qué podía encontrar de guapo en mí. Sería el amor, que lo amplifica todo, ya sabes.

La esponja pasó a recorrer mis abdominales y bajó un poco más. Uf, nena, sí, baja más, baja… Pero la esponja se quedó a las puertas y ella alzó la vista hacia mis ojos, dedicándome una sonrisita traviesa.

Pillina…

Me dio un suave empujón, haciendo que me fuera hacia atrás, y el agua chorreó por mi cabeza y mi espalda, retirando todo ese jabón que cubría mi cuerpo.

Me fui hacia delante de nuevo, saliendo de ese chorro de agua, le quité la esponja, sonriendo del mismo modo, y le eché más gel. La estrujé varias veces para hacerle más espuma.

Comencé a pasársela por la clavícula y seguí por el cuello. Su cabeza se ladeaba para que pudiera recorrérselo mejor. Volví a llevar la esponja hacia delante y descendí un poco más, frotando todo su pecho. Por supuesto, mi mano suelta también fue retirando ese jabón que cubría su cuerpo. Se estremeció. Sus párpados cayeron y su boca empezó a hiperventilar al tiempo que la esponja y mi mano trabajaban, aunque yo tampoco pude evitar que la mía jadease en voz baja.

Cuando la esponja se separó de su torso, abrió los ojos para mirarme.

- Date la vuelta - le pedí.

Su sonrisa se amplió y obedeció.

Le retiré el pelo hacia un lado y ella me ayudó, llevándoselo hacia delante. Empecé a frotarle esa preciosa espalda, dejando que la espuma la fuera cubriendo poco a poco, y luego bajé hacia esas nalgas tan tersas que me volvían loco.

Me arrimé más a ella. Sus brazos estaban doblados hacia delante, ya que sus manos se aferraban a su cabello, enroscándolo en una especie de coleta. Su rostro se giró levemente y su sien se pegó a mi mejilla. La respiración de ambos era más agitada de lo normal. La cogí por el antebrazo izquierdo e hice que soltase su pelo para que su brazo se extendiera a la par que el mío, que quedó por debajo del suyo. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y la abracé por delante con mi otro brazo para llevar la esponja a su hombro. Empecé por ahí y recorrí la piel de su brazo, envolviéndolo entero con la espuma. Solté su brazo y me cambié de lado para hacer lo mismo con el otro.

- No te muevas - le susurré en el oído, provocando otro estremecimiento en ella.

Me separé de su cuerpo y dejé la esponja en su sitio para coger el champú. Volví a llevar su pelo hacia su espalda y eché un poco de jabón sobre él. Posé el bote donde antes y llevé las manos a su cabello. Lo masajeé un poco para que hiciera espuma, pero no salía mucha, la verdad.

- Tienes que echarme más, tengo demasiado pelo - me indicó con una sonrisa.  
- Ah.

Carraspeé y volví a coger el bote de champú, echándole otro poco más. Lo dejé en su lugar y volví a masajear su pelo con mis dedos. Esta vez la espuma envolvió toda su cabeza. Se la enjaboné bien, frotándole el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de mis dedos.

Cuando terminé, cogí el teléfono de la ducha, coloqué mi mano en su frente para que el agua jabonosa no le cayese en los ojos y comencé a aclararle el cabello. Nessie alzó la barbilla para facilitarme la tarea y el agua chorreó por su melena, arrastrando toda esa espuma hacia abajo.

Me cercioré de que su cabello estaba bien aclarado, pasando la mano entre él. Su pelo era tan sedoso, que mis dedos lo peinaban con total facilidad. Su cuerpo ya no tenía espuma, el agua que caía de su cabeza había bastado para que ésta desapareciera, pero llevé el chorro a su espalda, quería ver cómo ese líquido recorría la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Nessie se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y llevó su mano hacia el telefonillo para cogérmelo. Lo alcé para que no alcanzase, mostrándole una sonrisita pícara.

- Dámelo - me pidió entre risas.  
- Para cogerlo tienes que arrimarte más a mí - le sugerí, ampliando mi sonrisa.

La suya también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿así? - y se adosó a mi cuerpo.

Madre mía.

- Un poco más - conseguí susurrarle.

Y su cuerpazo se pegó al mío, piel contra piel.

- ¿Así? - susurró ella, sonriendo en mi boca.

¡Uf!

- Sí, así… - no sé ni cómo conseguí que saliera ese hilo de voz.

Mi brazo se cayó solo y ella pudo coger el telefonillo de la ducha. Sin despegarse de mí ni un ápice, lo colgó arriba, mientras los dos respirábamos agitadamente. El agua caliente caía sobre mi espalda a la vez que su ávido aliento lo hacía sobre mi boca.

Cogió algo del estante. No supe que era champú hasta que no noté ese chorretón frío sobre mi cabeza. Sus dedos no tardaron nada en moverse sobre mi cabello, provocando que entrase en un estado de trance total al tiempo que ambos hiperventilábamos en nuestras bocas. Dios, iba a comérmela de un momento a otro. Mis manos se fueron con autonomía propia hasta su espalda más baja y la apreté contra mí con ansias. Los dos jadeamos en nuestros labios con intensidad, presos de esa energía que ya se movía a nuestro alrededor con pasión. Ya sabíamos cómo iban a terminar todos estos juegos, claro está.

Me empujó un poco con su mismo cuerpo, llevándome hacia atrás, y mi cabeza fue invadida por esa lluvia de agua que caía desde arriba. No aguantamos más. Nuestras bocas se unieron del todo bajo el agua, para comerse la una a la otra, ansiosas.

Sí, ok, estaba cansado, pero para esto no, qué quieres que te diga.

Mientras nuestras manos, nuestros alientos y nuestros labios se movían con auténtico frenetismo, la empujé con suavidad, obligando a que su espalda se pegase a la pared. No hizo falta que yo hiciera nada, ella misma separó sus piernas al tiempo que yo la alzaba, y a partir del primer gemido, el tema explotó en locura total.

Después de la sesión de la ducha, rematamos la faena en nuestra amplia y cómoda cama. No sé cuántas horas le dedicamos al asunto, pero cuando terminamos la última vez, nos quedamos tan relajados, que los dos nos dormimos.

Ni me acuerdo de lo que estaba soñando, simplemente me desperté y abrí los ojos, eso sí, poco a poco, ya que la luz que entraba a través de los estores me molestaba bastante, y eso que la ventana quedaba sobre la almohada. Debía de hacer uno de esos pocos días espléndidos que hace por aquí.

Lo primero que hicieron mis pupilas cuando se acostumbraron a la luz fue mirar a mi lado. Nessie aún dormía plácidamente junto a mi costado. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba bien pegado al mío y su pierna se doblaba sobre mis pantorrillas. Su piel era tan cálida y olía tan bien. Su precioso rostro sostenía una ligera sonrisa. Me pregunté qué estaría soñando para provocar tal reacción, y no pude evitar la tentación.

Me giré un poco con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, y ella quedó entre mis brazos, con su pierna todavía rodeándome. Cogí su mano derecha y la coloqué en mi mejilla.

Las imágenes salían nítidas y cristalinas, claras como el agua, y transcurrían en una visión que bien podía ser la secuencia de una película. En esa escena estábamos los dos, sentados en el salón de casa, pero había alguien más. Mis brazos sostenían en alto a un niño pequeño, moreno, no tendría ni un año. Luego, lo bajaban y él enganchaba mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos. Yo lo subía y lo bajaba mientras el niño se mataba de la risa con ese sencillo juego. Entonces supe de qué se trataba. Era nuestro hijo. Nessie estaba soñando que habíamos tenido un niño.

Fue inevitable, y un poco tonto por mi parte, ya, porque sólo era un sueño, pero el vernos en esa escena hizo que mi estómago se llenase de ese hormigueo de siempre. Qué tonto.

El niño era bastante guapo, la verdad. Moreno, el pelo azabache, con la tez algo oscura, mezcla de la mía y la suya, con los ojos negros… Se parecía mucho a mí. Sí, era muy guapo, ja.

De pronto, las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse un poco. Ups, Nessie se estaba despertando. Dejé su mano en su sitio, es decir, sobre mi pecho, y ella no tardó mucho más en abrir esos preciosos ojos de color café.

- Buenos días, preciosa - murmuré con una sonrisa.

Su boca desplegó la suya al instante.

- Buenos días.

Ambos acercamos nuestros rostros para darnos el primer beso del día. Aunque, bueno, como siempre, la temperatura subió rápidamente y terminamos haciendo el amor; esta también era la primera vez del día. ¡Ah, qué felicidad! No creo que hubiera nada mejor que esto, en serio.

Cuando terminamos de saciar todo ese fuego, nos quedamos tan relajados, que casi no nos apetecía ni levantarnos de la cama. Me puse boca arriba y levanté el brazo con una sonrisa, invitándola para que se acurrucase a mi lado. Dicho y hecho. Nessie sonrió de felicidad y se pegó a mí, llevando su mano a mi pecho para juguetear un poco con las curvas de éste.

Le di un beso en la frente y mis dedos pasaron a peinar su también húmedo cabello.

Estábamos genial, de veras, pero el silencio que reinó durante unos minutos, el encontrarnos tan bien, en paz, hizo que el estúpido de mi cerebro recordase ese maldito tratado sin remedio. Maldita sea. Con lo bien que estábamos. ¿Por qué me daba ahora por recordar esa basura?

Bueno, era sencillo. Creo que se debía precisamente a eso, a que estábamos muy bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se respiraba tranquilidad por todos sitios, y parecía que iba a ser así para siempre, por lo menos con el tema de esas momias de los Vulturis.

Ok, ese tratado podía soportarlo. Me fastidiaba, no, mejor dicho me aguijoneaba por dentro, pero el que ese trato trajera la paz para mi tribu y mi gente hacía que pudiera sobrellevarlo. Ahora, el que esos vejestorios asesinos de humanos siguieran con vida era insoportable para mí, porque habíamos tenido la oportunidad ahí, tan cerca…

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Nessie de repente, haciendo que bajase de este nubarrón oscuro que ya empezaba a formarse en mi cerebro.

Giré el rostro levemente hacia ella para mirarla.

- Nada.  
- No me mientas. Sé que te pasa algo. Es por el tratado con los Vulturis, ¿verdad? - adivinó.

Rayos. Era imposible mentirle u ocultarle nada.

- Estoy muy molesto con tu padre. Por su culpa, esas momias siguen vivas - confesé, mirando al techo de nuevo, y mi voz dejó notar mi malestar.  
- Matar no siempre es la solución - afirmó, llevando su mano hacia mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla.  
- Si, ¿pero no sabes ese dicho que dice: muerto el perro se acabó la rabia? Pues eso - rebatí.  
- Pero sabes que mi familia tiene razón. Sin los Vulturis, todo sería un caos.  
- Eso es lo que más rabia me da - admití, suspirando por las narices - . ¿Significa entonces que jamás voy a poder tocarles un pelo a esos Vulturis? Me desespera - y resollé de nuevo mientras llevaba mi brazo suelto hacia arriba para colocarlo bajo mi cabeza.  
- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no te imaginas cuánto - declaró de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa. Posó su mano del todo en mi mejilla y me permitió sentirlo. Mi frente se vio abocada a pegarse a la suya al tiempo que mi boca dejaba escapar un suave jadeo - . Sé cuánto te duele este tratado - siguió, hablando entre susurros - , en cambio, te lo has tragado todo y te has sacrificado por todos nosotros, por todo el mundo. Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti, y yo también. Me siento la mujer más afortunada del universo por estar con un hombre como tú.

Pude ver que todo lo que decía era verdad, gracias a su don. No puedo negar que me hizo sentir muy bien. Me sentía orgulloso, sí, esa era la palabra. Orgulloso de mí mismo, pero no por mí, sino de que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí. No sé, era una mezcolanza rara.

- Si soy algo, es por ti - le revelé con un murmullo ronco - . Tú eres mi guía y mi luz, eres mi reina, loba - y le sonreí.

Nessie correspondió mi sonrisa y pegó sus sedosos labios a los míos para besarme con efusividad.

¡Uf! Como empezásemos, ya no seríamos capaces de parar. Pero los dos conseguimos despegarlos. Nessie tomó una buena bocanada de aire para poder hablar, aunque yo tuve que tomar otra para recomponerme.

- Ya hemos hecho lo primero - me recordó con una sonrisita, pasando sus dedos por mi pecho - . ¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso segundo que tenías pensado? Después, podíamos pasar el día en Seattle, ¿qué te parece?  
- Genial - aprobé con otra sonrisa.

Eso de montar en mi Harley Davidson con mi chica pegada a mi espalda me apetecía bastante.

- Pues vamos a ducharnos, desayunamos y nos vamos - dijo, dándome un beso corto.

Iba a levantarse, pero yo me adelanté. Pegué un brinco y salté de la cama mientras ella soltaba una risilla.

- Sí, definitivamente, voy a ponerme celosa de esa moto - afirmó, sin dejar de reírse.

Salí despedido de la habitación, con ella detrás, y los dos corrimos desnudos por el pasillo entre risas para entrar en el cuarto de baño.


	81. Mira tú lo que descubre uno

MIRA TÚ LO QUE DESCUBRE UNO :

Mi estupenda Harley rugía con ganas por la carretera y mi preciosa chica iba pegada a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

El viento azotaba nuestras caras y los rizos de Nessie volaban hacia atrás con brío. Este día de agosto el sol se ocultaba sobre unas finas nubes, pero hacía bastante calor, por eso se había puesto unos pantalones jeans cortos que dejaban al descubierto esos muslos tan sexys. Sí, era inevitable que les echase un vistazo desde los espejos retrovisores de vez en cuando. Sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza, pero yo quería que me apresaran más, así que le metí más rapidez a la moto. Ese rugido fue música para mis oídos, y, por supuesto, obtuve mi recompensa. Su pecho se apretó más contra mi espalda y mi sonrisa se amplió.

Desde que habíamos ido a Seattle la semana pasada, habíamos montado en la Harley todos los días. Bueno, ok, yo podía correr bastante más deprisa que esta moto, pero montar en una Harley Davidson siempre es más especial.

Tomé el desvío que llevaba a la antigua casa de los Cullen y aminoré algo la marcha, aunque seguíamos yendo rápido, los árboles pasaban a nuestro lado con velocidad.

- Después podríamos ir a nuestro tronco, hace mucho que no vamos. ¿Qué te parece? - propuso Nessie.

El plan me gustaba. Sí, hacía tanto tiempo que no íbamos allí. Recordaríamos viejos tiempos y eso.

- Me parece genial - aprobé, girando el rostro levemente hacia ella para sonreírle.

Su sonrisa se alegró aún más y apoyó su mejilla en mi espalda.

Volví la vista al frente, no fuera a ser que nos estampásemos contra un árbol, y seguimos el trayecto de esa forma.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a nuestro destino.

Reduje la velocidad, provocando que el tubo de escape tronara de nuevo, y me detuve frente a la casa de los Cullen. Aparqué justo delante del porche, junto a los coches de Seth y Embry, y Nessie y yo nos bajamos de la Harley. Cogí a mi chica de la mano y le eché un último vistazo a mi máquina.

Edward y Bella ya nos esperaban en el porche cuando me volví al frente.

- Me alegro de que te gustase nuestro regalo de boda - dijo Edward, con una sonrisa.  
- Es una pasada, amigo - admití, al tiempo que subíamos los peldaños.

El labio de mi joven suegro se bajó de repente.

- Pero Renesmee no lleva el casco - objetó, para variar.

Vaya, hombre.

- Papááá… - lo regañó la propia Nessie, que después le dio un beso en la mejilla - . ¿Cómo estan? - le preguntó a Bella, dándole otro beso.  
- Bien - contestó ésta, acercándose a mí para darme otro beso en la mejilla, el cual correspondí.  
- Cuánto beso - irrumpió Emmett, que apareció por la puerta - . ¿Para mí no hay ninguno?  
- Claro que sí, tío Em - sonrió Nessie, que fue hasta él para dárselo, arrastrándome a mí.  
- Yo paso - declaré con sorna.  
- Qué pena, el tuyo era el que más ilusión me hacía - bromeó.

Nos fuimos para dentro y Bella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ese salón estaba a reventar de gente. A parte de los Cullen, estaban Ezequiel, Teresa, Mercedes, Embry, Ryam, Helen, Seth y Brenda. Guau, esto estaba a tope.

Ezequiel me hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza cuando me vio. En fin…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que se celebra algo? - pregunté en broma.  
- Es que tenemos buenas noticias - me respondió Bella, juntando las manos a la altura de su barbilla, con alegría.  
- Muy buenas noticias - repitió Louis, saliendo de la cocina junto a su mujer.

Guau, también estaban Louis y Monique.

Sus alocados rizos se movieron con desparpajo cuando su dueño caminó hacia la mesa de cristal, donde lo esperaba Carlisle.

- Bueno, ¿y qué es? - azuzó Nessie, nerviosa.  
- Tenemos el antídoto que curará a Ryam, Helen y Mercedes - anunció Doc, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los Cullen ya debían de saberlo, pero los demás nos quedamos cerca de un minuto en estado de sorpresa total. Hasta que reaccionamos.

- Eso es… ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó Nessie, soltando mi mano para abrazar a Carlisle y Louis.

La estancia se llenó de risas, griterío y abrazos. Y de alguna que otra lágrima por parte de Helen y Mercedes, que se abrazaron con esperanzas, aunque la última pronto se fue para abrazar a su madre y besar a Embry.

- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos - confesó Seth, con su sonrisa desplegada.  
- Queríamos estar aquí en este día tan especial - siguió Brenda.  
- ¿Y dónde lo tienen? - inquirió mi chica, ansiosa - . ¿Cuándo van a…?  
- Ahora mismo - le cortó Doc, dándose la vuelta hacia un maletín que reposaba sobre la mesa - . Lo tengo aquí.  
- De diez ratas con las que ensayamos, solamente se murieron cuatro, así que no tienen que temer nada - declaró Louis - . La efectividad es de un sesenta por ciento. Eso es mucho.

Las sonrisas de todos se borraron de sopetón.

- ¿Mucho? - dudó Helen, descorazonada.  
- ¿Sesenta por ciento? - repitió Mercedes, todavía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

De pronto, ese científico chiflado rompió a reír.

- No le hagan caso, les está tomando el pelo - aclaró Monique, manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Qué gracioso - masculló Ryam, mirando a un lado.  
- La efectividad es del cien por ciento - reveló Doc, que ya tenía tres tubos de ensayo cerrados en las manos - . Tomen - y se acercó a los interesados para pasárselos.

El contenido era un líquido de color azul celeste.

- ¿Los tenemos que beber? - preguntó Ryam mientras cogía el suyo.  
- Qué listo - me burlé, usando cierta acidez en el tono.

No le dio tiempo de contestarme, sólo a dedicarme un mohín.

- Eso es - le ratificó Carlisle.

Los tres gigantes destaparon sus tubos.

- Qué nervios - rió Nessie, apretando mi mano con alegría.  
- Vamos, vamos, ¿qué esperan? - apremió Alice, dando palmaditas nerviosas.

Esme y Teresa se agarraron de las manos, esperanzadas.

Ryam, Helen y Mercedes se miraron entre sí, y los tres alzaron los recipientes para beber su contenido a la vez, de un solo trago.

Embry miraba la escena muy atento, sin quitarle ojo a su novia. Se le veía bastante nervioso, la verdad, bueno, más bien dicho, cauto y expectante.

Pero no pasó nada.

- No noto nada - manifestó Ryam.  
- Un minuto - solicitó Louis, alzando su dedo índice para que se esperasen un poco.

Entonces, los tres pares de iris fucsia de repente cambiaron de color, volviendo a sus tonalidades originales. Los ojos de Mercedes y Helen se tiñeron de color marrón y los de Ryam de un color grisáceo.

- Ryam, tus ojos… - se percató Helen, alegre - . Vuelven a ser grises.

El idiota de Embry se quedó aún más anonadado cuando se fijó en Mercedes. Lo único que le faltaba era un hilillo de baba cayéndole de la comisura de la boca.

- Intenten transformarse - les indicó Doc.

El primero en intentarlo fue Ryam, cómo no. Puso cara de estreñimiento y apretó los puños y los dientes. Nada, el Increíble Hulk no apareció por ninguna parte.

- No… puedo… creerlo - murmuró, mirándose y palpándose con las manos, maravillado - . ¡No me transformo! - rió después.  
- ¡Estamos curados! - exclamó Helen acto seguido, con unas risas cargadas de emoción.  
- Guau - murmuré, parpadeando para aclararme la vista.

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron con entusiasmo y Mercedes se lanzó a los brazos de Embry para hacer lo mismo.

Ejem. Bueno, quizás fuera mejor que nos fueramos de allí para dejarles intimidad o algo.

- Es increíble - le cuchicheó Ezequiel a Teresa al oído.

El que sí carraspeó fue Doc.

- Bueno, he de prevenirles de que el antídoto no tendrá efecto del todo hasta dentro de dos o tres días, así que es posible que alguna vez, dentro de este periodo de tiempo, haya alguna transformación, por lo que tendran que tener cuidado - les advirtió.

Las dos parejas dejaron de besarse y Teresa aprovechó para abrazar a su hija.

- Muchas gracias, Carlisle - dijo Helen, muy emocionada - . No sé cómo podremos agradecerselos.  
- Sí, ¿cómo podemos pagarselos? - continuó Teresa, que se separó de Mercedes, aunque continuando con el brazo sobre su hombro.  
- No hay nada que agradecer - les contestó Doc, con esa educación suya tan fina - . Solamente hemos cumplido con nuestro deber como médicos y científicos.  
- El mejor regalo es que se hayan curado todos - siguió Esme, y sus hoyuelos aparecieron cuando sonrió.  
- De todas formas nos gustaría agradecerselos de alguna manera - afirmó Ryam.  
- Ya nos lo han agradecido al venir a esa guerra con nosotros, así que estamos en paz - concluyó Carlisle.  
- Esto hay que celebrarlo con una fiesta - declaró Alice, pegando saltitos por todo el salón. Luego, se puso a hablar atropelladamente - . Adornaré la casa, traeremos invitados, sí, eso es, invitaremos a todos los quileute, a sus amigos del instituto, pondremos música, comida…  
- Para, para, para - la interrumpí, haciendo aspavientos con las manos - . ¿Es que vas a montar una discoteca? Además, no pueden venir todos mis lobos. Tengo que dejar patrullando a unos cuantos.  
- Bueno, los que sean - aceptó ella - . Tráeme una lista.  
- ¿Una lista? ¿Para qué? - inquirí, bajando las cejas con extrañeza.  
- Para calcular la comida que hay que traer.  
- Son demasiado glotones - se burló Emmett.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía.  
- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Nessie, lanzándose hacia Helen para abrazarla - . ¡Por fin han vuelto a la normalidad!

Brenda corrió para juntarse a mi chica y las tres amigas se abrazaron.

- Supongo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena - le dije a Ryam, acercándome a él.  
- Supones bien - contestó, mostrándome una mueca a modo de sonrisa - . Por fin Helen y yo hemos dejado de ser gigantes.  
- Pues enhorabuena - lo felicité, mirando a un lado.  
- Gracias - respondió él, mirando al otro.  
- Ahora sólo queda por solucionar el tema de esos magos que se escaparon, ¿eh? - declaró Seth, poniéndose a mi lado.

Rayos. Yo que no me estaba acordando de eso, y viene él para recordármelo.

Esos malditos magos…

- Así que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán estaban vivos y escaparon - se unió Ezequiel, usando un tono de resignación.  
- ¿Ya lo sabes? - le pregunté.  
- Carlisle me lo contó todo a su regreso.  
- Pues sí, estaban vivos y escaparon. Y ese encapuchado de negro también huyó, además de ese par de rumanos - añadió Embry, rechinando los dientes.

Los míos estaban a punto de resquebrajarse.

Nessie y sus amigas dejaron de hablar para poner atención a nuestra conversación.

- Todavía sigo en estado de shock - continuó el mago, llevándose la mano a su pelo blanco - . Jamás me imaginé que podrían ser clones. Ni siquiera yo lo advertí en su momento.  
- Nadie podía hacerlo - le consoló Teresa, acercándose a él para cogerlo de la mano - . Tampoco Jacob se dio cuenta de eso mientras luchaban en aquella iglesia.  
- Parecían reales, incluso parecían tener alma y todo - secundé, machacando mis muelas de nuevo al recordarlo.  
- Nos engañaron a todos - manifestó Nessie, arrimándose a mí para cogerme de la mano - . Creo que ni siquiera los invitados que había allí sabían que eran clones.  
- Tú los conoces. ¿Sabes dónde podrían estar? - quise saber, dirigiéndome a Ezequiel.

Me moría por vengarme…

- Desgraciadamente, no - suspiró - . Si estuvieran solos, podría hacerme una idea, pero el hecho de que se unieran a Vladimir y Stefan cambia mi percepción totalmente.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirí con extrañeza.  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan querían el poder, por eso traicionaron a los mismísimos Vulturis - empezó a explicar - . No creo que ahora se conformen con compartir un imperio, y mucho menos con alguien como Vladimir y Stefan, que no gozan de poder alguno.  
- ¿Quieres decir que también traicionarán a esos dos rumanos? - pregunté.  
- Estoy completamente seguro - asintió, sin titubear - . Además, ahora Vladimir y Stefan ni siquiera tienen ejército, no tienen nada que les interese aprovechar a Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan. Si habían hecho esa alianza con Vladimir y Stefan, sólo fue porque les proporcionaban un ejército de vampiros venidos de todas partes, con ellos tenían más probabilidades de vencer a los Vulturis. Por supuesto contaban con los gigantes, pero sabían que Aro iba a armarse con otros magos y que disponían de su poderosa guardia, por eso los secuestraron a ustedes - dijo, dirigiéndose a Edward.  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan siempre han utilizado a Vladimir y Stefan para llevar a cabo su propósito - cayó Jasper.  
- Exacto - ratificó Ezequiel - . Pero seguramente también contaban con que Vladimir y Stefan morirían en la batalla.  
- Con eso mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, claro - seguí yo - . Se quitaban del medio a los Vulturis, pero también a esos dos rumanos.  
- Vladimir y Stefan no son peligrosos ahora, pero podrían serlo en un futuro si se rearmasen de nuevo - continuó Edward - . No hay que olvidar que hace unos siglos también tenían un imperio poderoso.  
- Eso es - confirmó el mago - . Sin embargo, los planes de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan no salieron como ellos esperaban. Y ahora se desharán de Vladimir y Stefan en cuanto puedan, ya no les son útiles. Y ahora que estos últimos están desarmados, no les costará. Aunque ya no posean el medallón, siguen siendo poderosos.  
- No contaban con nuestra aparición en esa guerra - declaré.  
- Debió de ser toda una sorpresa inesperada para ellos - el mago sonrió con algo de malicia - . Ellos siguen en posesión del libro que contiene la profecía, así que ahora estarán estudiándola de nuevo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - quiso saber Nessie, extrañada.  
- La profecía habla de una guerra, pero ellos no creían que fuera esta. La guerra que ellos tenían prevista era entre los Vulturis y ellos. La guerra a la que se refiere la profecía era entre el Gran Lobo y los Vulturis, y, por supuesto, ellos no tenían previsto que ustedes aparecieran por allí. Cuando los vieron, se dieron cuenta de que era la guerra de la que hablaba la profecía. Eso desbarató todos sus planes. Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan querían evitar que la profecía se cumpliera del todo, eliminando a los Vulturis. Creían que, haciendo esto, la profecía ya no se cumpliría.  
- Pero aparecimos nosotros - añadió Embry, con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Sí, y eso trastocó todos sus planes - asintió Ezequiel - . Según me contaste, Carlisle, ellos huyeron al principio.  
- Así es - afirmó Doc.  
- Sin embargo, después regresaron a la lucha - siguió explicando Ezequiel - . Pero no lucharon con ustedes, sino que se enfrentaron a los Vulturis. Stefan y Vladimir sólo querían venganza, puede que ni siquiera supieran nada de la profecía, pero Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan intentaban matarlos para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera del todo.  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo - mascullé, apretando los dientes.  
- ¿Y qué decía toda la profecía? - preguntó Nessie - . No pude terminar de leerla, y siempre me pregunté cómo seguía. Tú tienes que saberlo, ¿no? Fuiste tú el que la escribió en ese libro.

Ezequiel carraspeó.

- La alianza entre hombres lobo y bebedores de sangre no gustará a todos - empezó a citar - . He aquí que habrá bebedores de sangre que se opondrán a la nueva era, bebedores de sangre cuales corazones no son puros, cuales almas están manchadas y son oscuras, pues sus ansias de poder los dominan y corrompen. Esos bebedores de sangre están condenados. Una batalla será librada entre estos bebedores de sangre y el Gran Lobo por el poder, en la que el rey de los lobos saldrá victorioso. No obstante, el Gran Lobo es de corazón generoso, benevolente, noble, y los bebedores de sangre necesarios para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo oscuro. Ying y yang, ambos son necesarios. El equilibrio debe ser mantenido. El rey de los lobos mantendrá ese equilibrio, perdonando la vida de los bebedores de sangre, los cuales se arrepentirán de sus actos y aceptarán el reinado del Gran Lobo. Con ello llegará la paz y el reinado del Gran Lobo se extenderá incluso por tierras no exploradas.  
››Nadie podrá usurparle ya el poder al rey de los lobos, porque él será el más poderoso, invencible, y su reino quedará afianzado con su prole, para siempre. Su estirpe, su prole, estará llena de príncipes. Príncipes de los lobos, puesto que sólo hay un rey de los lobos, sólo habrá un rey de los lobos, un Gran Lobo, el definitivo Gran Lobo, el definitivo rey de los lobos, incluso si él decidiera fallecer. Porque su espíritu siempre estará presente, su espíritu seguirá reinando junto a la mujer única, eternamente. Ninguno de esos príncipes igualará su poder del todo, sin embargo, ese del que gozarán será mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro poder. Será suficiente para mantener el reinado del Gran Lobo y éste seguirá reinando en espíritu. Él guiará a su prole para que su reinado continúe.

Genial. Se hizo un silencio incómodo para mí, ya que todos me miraron con un respeto que no me gustaba nada. Maldita sea, ¿no podían mirarme como a una persona normal?

- Bueno, a mí todo eso me da igual - hablé yo, algo molesto por esas miradas - . Lo único que me importa ahora es atrapar a esos desgraciados.  
- Puede que algún día sepamos de ellos - resopló Ezequiel.  
- Pues estaremos esperando y preparados - afirmé con una convicción rabiosa.  
- Nosotros también - se unió Emmett.  
- De momento no podemos hacer nada más - declaró Edward - . Tal vez Demetri de con ellos y los Vulturis se tomen su venganza particular.  
- Ojalá tengamos esa suerte - suspiró Seth.

No. Porque yo quería matarlos personalmente…

- Cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes trabajo, Jacob? - me preguntó Edward.

Ya sabía que lo hacía para quitarme estas ideas de la cabeza.

Suspiré.

- Sí, he hablado con el señor Farrow y me ha dado el puesto que tenía.  
- Vaya, debe de estar muy contento contigo, si te ha devuelto tu puesto de trabajo - opinó Bella.  
- El señor Farrow sabe que no hay nadie como él. Jake es el mejor mecánico del mundo - afirmó Nessie, orgullosa.  
- Tampoco te pases - me reí.  
- Pero sus ganancias subieron desde que tú trabajas allí - siguió - . Por algo será.  
- ¿Y tú, Renesmee? ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar? - quiso saber Bella.  
- Sí, estudiaré medicina - reveló, sonriéndole a Carlisle.  
- Oh, es estupendo - sonrió él con alegría.  
- Me gustaría que fueses tú quien me diese las clases - declaró mi chica, un tanto apurada por pedírselo - . Si me las dieses por Internet, no tendría que desplazarme a ninguna universidad y podría quedarme en La Push.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí, cielo! - exclamó Doc, contentísimo.  
- Te advierto que es un profesor un poco duro - bromeó Esme.  
- Es un hueso - se unió Emmett.  
- No les hagas caso - se defendió Carlisle.

El salón se llenó de risas y el ambiente siguió con esa alegría y celebración.

Sí, teníamos muchas cosas que celebrar. Todos estábamos bien, sanos y salvos. Y según la profecía, viviríamos en paz para siempre. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?


	82. Parte Cuatro: Nueva Era

= PARTE CUATRO =  
NUEVA ERA

= RENESMEE =

PREFACIO

Llegué a mi auto y abrí el maletero. Fui cogiendo las bolsas y las fui colocando en el interior del mismo, hasta que me giré hacia el carro una vez más y agarré la última. Entonces, cuando me estaba volviendo de nuevo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Razvan estaba frente a mí, a unos metros, clavándome esa mirada carmesí, malvada. Decir que sentí escalofríos se quedaba corto, porque esa sensación era punzante, y había llevado tanto tiempo desaparecido. Razvan no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo ese ser maléfico de siempre, pero mis sensaciones hacia él se habían transformado un poco. Desde que me había encerrado durante un año, separándome de Jacob, mi repulsión hacia él se había vuelto infinita, y, si antes ya me daba miedo, ahora le tenía pavor.

De repente, añadiéndose a ese miedo que ya invadía mi mente, algo más me dejó paralizada totalmente. Y era algo muy diferente. Muy, muy diferente.


	83. Acampada

ACAMPADA :

Parece mentira, pero tres años pasan volando. Sobretodo cuando tu vida es más que maravillosa, cuando eres completamente feliz y te sientes totalmente completa, cuando ves que lo tienes todo, todo lo que deseas en este mundo, todo. Así me sentía yo.

Mi vida con Jacob era absolutamente perfecta, no encontraba otra palabra para definirla. Después de todos los obstáculos que habíamos tenido que saltar, después de aquel horrible año separados debido a mi largo encierro, después de aquella guerra con los Vulturis, por fin parecíamos poder vivir en paz, por fin podíamos disfrutar de lo nuestro sin que nada se interpusiese, por fin gozábamos de esa tranquilidad y normalidad que tanto habíamos echado de menos.

No habíamos vuelto a saber nada de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, ni de la sombra, ni siquiera sabíamos si los Vulturis habían dado con ellos. Nosotros no sabíamos dónde estaban, no podíamos ir por ellos, y ellos tampoco habían aparecido por Forks o La Push, así que simplemente lo dejábamos pasar. Jacob se moría por vengarse, por supuesto, pero al final lo más importante para los dos era poder estar juntos sin que hubiera ningún peligro alrededor. Lo más importante era que estábamos juntos.

También desconocíamos el paradero de Vladimir y Stefan. Parecía mentira que me hubiesen caído tan bien cuando era pequeña, jamás me hubiera imaginado que iban a utilizar así a parte de mi familia, secuestrándola e hipnotizándola para conseguir sus objetivos. Sin embargo, pasaba lo mismo con ellos que con Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán. Lo más importante era que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos.

Desde aquella batalla con los Vulturis, venían a La Push más vampiros nómadas. Tendría que ser al revés, ya que la noticia de la victoria del Gran Lobo y del tratado con los de Volterra había corrido como la pólvora en ese mundo oculto, pero ahora venían muchos más vampiros nómadas. La diferencia con los años pasados era que la mayoría de los que venían últimamente gozaban de algún don, y todos querían medir sus fuerzas con Jacob. Era una soberana tontería, porque con aquella batalla contra los Vulturis había quedado claro que Jake era invencible, sin embargo, todavía quedaba algún iluso que se empeñaba en comprobarlo personalmente, aunque también los había que solamente querían pelear en un cuerpo a cuerpo con el resto de lobos gigantes, buscando emociones fuertes.

Teresa, Ezequiel y Mercedes seguían viviendo en una zona boscosa de las afueras de Forks, en una casa de dos plantas que no era mucho mayor que la nuestra, aunque tenía un dormitorio más. La relación de Mercedes y Embry iba muy bien, así como la de Ryam y Helen, que ahora vivían juntos.

A las que veía mucho menos era a las gemelas. Jennifer y Alison vivían en Vancouver, ya que estaban estudiando en la universidad y residían en el Campus, así que solamente nos veíamos algún fin de semana o en fechas señaladas, como el Día de Acción de Gracias y Navidad.

Por eso hoy habíamos organizado esta salida. Alison y Jennifer habían venido este fin de semana, y a Brenda y a mí se nos ocurrió que podía ser divertido organizar una excursión por el Parque Nacional de Olympic con algunos de los chicos. Jake y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero al parecer, las gemelas se lo habían pasado muy bien en nuestra boda.

- Nessie, ¿ya estás? - me preguntó Jake desde abajo.  
- Sí, ya voy - le contesté con otra voz.

Cogí la chaqueta, le eché un último vistazo a esa foto de nuestra boda que teníamos en la habitación, sonreí y salí por la puerta.

Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a mi chico esperándome en el vestíbulo. Después de ducharnos, habíamos desayunado con el albornoz puesto, así que no había visto su ropa hasta ahora. Llevaba unos jeans cortos de color claro, de esos cómodos y anchos, unas zapatillas blancas y una camiseta azul oscuro que no era ceñida pero que, irremediablemente, a él le marcaba sus impresionantes músculos. Ya llevaba la mochila a la espalda y su preciosa boca sostenía una maravillosa sonrisa que me contagió al instante. Sonreí y, por fin, dejé el último escalón para llegar a él.

No pude evitarlo. Lo primero que hicieron mis brazos fue rodear su cuello para besarlo, y Jake correspondió mi entusiasmo encantado, agarrándome por la cintura para arrimarme a su cálido cuerpo. No había dejado de besarlo en toda la mañana, pero esto era una fuerza casi sobrenatural que me llevaba hacia él sin remedio. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, mis mariposas seguían igual de revolucionadas que siempre, como el primer día, y mi corazón ya estaba acostumbrado a latir con esa velocidad, acompasando al suyo, que también se aceleraba cada vez que me besaba. Mi mano se aferró a su corto pelo azabache y nuestros labios ya empezaron a moverse con más efusividad.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero conseguí terminar ese efusivo beso. Los dos tomamos aire para recuperarnos y me despegué un poco de él para poder hablar.

- Si seguimos, ya no podremos parar - musité, cogiendo aire de nuevo para que mi organismo volviese a la normalidad.  
- Has empezado tú - sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.  
- Es que estás muy guapo - confesé, uniéndome a su sonrisa.  
- Tú sí que estás preciosa - murmuró, mirándome anonadado.  
- Pero si sólo llevo unos jeans cortos y una camiseta - me reí.  
- Bueno, lo mismo que yo - sonrió él.

Le sonreí yo también y nos dimos un beso corto.

- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde - lo azucé, separándome de él para abrir la puerta.  
- Pero si has sido tú - me recordó con una risa, acompañándome.

Jake cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me cogió de la mano para encaminarnos hacia el Golf, el cual ya había dejado fuera. Nos subimos al coche, Jacob tiró la mochila en el asiento trasero, nos pusimos los cinturones y arrancó.

Iniciamos la marcha por el sendero que llevaba a la carretera que unía La Push con Forks, pero Jacob se detuvo un rato, dejando el motor a ralentí, delante de la casa de Billy, que se encontraba en el porche, junto al Viejo Quil. Se inclinó un poco sobre mí, para que lo escuchasen mejor, pasando el brazo por detrás de mi asiento, y bajó la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí? - les dijo, sonriéndoles - . ¿No van a pescar o algo? Dentro de poco ya será septiembre, tendran que aprovechar.  
- Los osos se han llevado casi todos los salmones - se quejó Billy, resoplando.  
- Eso es porque son más listos que ustedes - se mofó Jake.  
- No se puede intervenir en el curso de la naturaleza - afirmó el Viejo Quil - . Los salmones no han nacido para ser pescados por el hombre, sino para alimentar a los osos.

Los tres quileute se rieron.

- ¿Dónde van ustedes? - nos preguntó mi suegro.  
- Nos vamos de acampada al Parque Nacional de Olympic con algunos de los chicos - le revelé.  
- De acampada, ¿eh? ¿Y la tribu? - quiso saber el Viejo Quil, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Tranquilo, está todo controlado - resopló Jake - . Sam se encargará de todo estos días, y yo me pondré en contacto con él continuamente. Además, volveremos mañana. Déjame respirar, ¿quieres?  
- Quién fuera joven de nuevo - suspiró Billy, alzando la vista al cielo para recordar días mejores.  
- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, porque si no, llegamos tarde - les dijo mi chico.  
- Claro, claro, pasenlo bien - nos animó Billy.  
- Dices que volverás mañana, ¿no? - repitió el Viejo Quil.  
- Adiós - masculló Jake, girando la manivela para subir la ventanilla.

Se incorporó para sentarse bien en su asiento e iniciamos la marcha otra vez al tiempo que yo les sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano.

Salimos a la carretera asfaltada y el coche comenzó a encaminarse hacia Forks. No hacía sol, unas nubes algodonosas cubrían el cielo, pero hacía calor y el día seguía siendo claro, luminoso. Bajé mi ventanilla de nuevo, quería sentir ese aire cálido dándome en la cara y agitando mi coleta hacia atrás. Esto no era como la Harley ni las motos o el lomo de mi lobo, desde luego, sin embargo, era muy agradable. Me asomé un poco, apoyando el codo en la ventana, y observé el hermoso paisaje que iba pasando a mi lado. Jake encendió el estéreo del coche para poner algo de música y también bajó su ventanilla.

- ¿Con quién iban Jennifer y Alison? - me preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.  
- Con Seth y Brenda - le desvelé, girando el rostro para verlo - . ¿Quiénes vamos al final?  
- Pues… - entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, pensando - , aparte de Seth, Brenda, Ryam, Helen y las gemelas, van Leah y Simon, Embry y Mercedes, Jared y Kim, Canaan y Sarah, Aaron y Eve, Shubael, Isaac, Cheran y Collin.  
- Guau. Cuántos somos - murmuré, pestañeando.  
- Un montón, como siempre - rió él.  
- No van a entrar las tiendas de campaña - bromeé, soltando una risilla.  
- Bueno, si no, tú y yo podemos acampar en otra parte, ya sabes - afirmó, mirándome con una sonrisita pícara - . Así tendríamos más intimidad.  
- Jake - lo regañé, riéndome, inclinándome sobre él para darle un manotazo en el brazo. Él se carcajeó - . Siempre pensando en lo mismo.  
- Vamos, nena, no me digas que tú no - y me dedicó otra mirada y otra media sonrisa pícara.

Pues sí, con un hombre como él era imposible no pensar en eso a menudo, bueno, más bien, siempre, pero no pensaba reconocérselo.

- Claro que no - mentí, intentando disimular.  
- Vamos - rió, echándome miradas fugaces mientras seguía conduciendo - . Ahora no vayas de aguafiestas. Te gusta tanto como a mí. Sólo hay que ver cuando hacemos el amor y te pones sobre mí, galopando como una leona salvaje. Uf, eso me vuelve loco, pequeña - y me miró con otra sonrisita.

Para qué hablaría yo…

- Bueno, ok - reconocí, algo ruborizada - . Tú también me vuelves loca, ¿contento?

Jake se carcajeó con satisfacción.

- Sí, ya lo sabía - sonrió, volviendo la vista al frente.  
- Eres un caso - me reí, arrimándome a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y agarrarme de su brazo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y su sonrisa se amplió.

Seguimos el trayecto por esa carretera y llegamos a Forks. Atravesamos el pueblo y salimos a la autopista más adelante, escuchando música y charlando animadamente. El Golf voló unos cuantos kilómetros y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, tomamos la salida correspondiente.

La calzada asfaltada se terminó pronto y el camino comenzó a ser la típica senda de un bosque. Los árboles empezaron a acompañarnos con más asiduidad, hasta que el coche ya casi no podía avanzar más. Entonces fue cuando vimos los vehículos de los demás. Estaban aparcados sin orden alguno, más bien cada uno estacionó donde pudo. Y Jake hizo lo mismo.

El sitio era un lugar completamente apartado que no debía de conocer nadie que no fuera un lobo enorme que patrullase por estas tierras de vez en cuando, un lugar inexplorado, salvaje.

Todos nos esperaban de pie, junto a la vieja furgoneta de Aaron. Nos bajamos del Golf, Jake cogió la mochila del asiento trasero, se la cargó a la espalda y nos acercamos a ellos, cogidos de la mano.

- Hola, amigo - lo saludó Embry a Jake.  
- Hola - correspondió mi chico, saludando también al resto.

Los dos chocaron los puños a modo de saludo.

- Ya era hora - protestó Ryam, que se encontraba apoyado en la furgoneta, con los brazos cruzados - . A ver si cambias de coche de una vez, llevamos aquí quince minutos.

Ryam y Helen iban de negro, como todos los días, aunque la única diferencia es que los pantalones que llevaban hoy eran unos jeans largos, eso sí, oscuros.

- Pues aguántate, idiota, no haber venido tan pronto - resopló Jacob, mirándolo con cara de malas pulgas - . Además, me encanta mi coche, ¿ok?

Suspiré. Helen y yo nos miramos y las dos pusimos los ojos en blanco. Jacob y Ryam seguían igual que hace tres años, no había cambiado nada.

- Hola - sonreí yo, dirigiéndome a todos nuestros amigos, aunque me acerqué a Helen, Brenda y a las gemelas especialmente - . ¿Cómo estan?

Jennifer, Alison y yo nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso.

- Bien - me contestó la última - . Bueno, a ti no te preguntamos, ya vemos que estás genial.  
- Sí, se nota que te tratan bien - siguió su hermana, señalando a Jake, el cual desplegó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.  
- ¿Cómo les va? - les preguntó él.  
- La vida en el Campus es muy dura - ironizó Jennifer.  
- Sí, se les ve muy agobiadas - dijo mi chico, siguiéndole la corriente.

El bosque se llenó de risitas.

- Pues aquí lo van a pasar mejor, ya veran - afirmó Shubael, que ya estaba pegado a Alison.

Isaac le sonrió a Jennifer, intentando que le saliera una especie de mueca seductora.

Como siempre, estos dos intentando ligar. La verdad es que Isaac y Shubael no eran nada feos. A ver, desde luego no eran tan guapos como Jake, por lo menos para mí, pero no estaban nada mal. Isaac, como la mayoría de los lobos, tenía su pelo moreno corto y sus ojos de color marrón oscuro. Sus facciones eran angulosas y su barbilla afilada, confiriéndole a su cara una forma triangular que marcaba sus pómulos, pero su rostro era muy varonil y tenía esa belleza típica de los metamorfos. El semblante de Shubael tenía una forma más rectangular, y estaba bien enmarcado por un cabello un poco más largo del que siempre se escapaban dos mechones para caer sobre su frente, mechones que no llegaban a taparle los ojos pero que siempre enviaba hacia arriba con un resoplido. Conclusión, que no ligaban nada por culpa de esa boca que tenían. Cuando había chicas solteras y libres, deberían de desplegarse unos carteles luminosos sobre las cabezas de Shubael e Isaac que advirtieran del peligro que corrían ellas. Aunque, bueno, las gemelas no parecían muy disgustadas con ellos, la verdad. Parecían bastante halagadas, más bien, repasaban a los dos altos y fuertes quileute, eso sí con timidez.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya podemos ponernos en marcha, ¿no? - propuso Cheran, sujetándose las tiras de su mochila al tiempo que se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante.  
- Sí, buena idea - aprobó Jared, que sostenía la mano de su tímida Kim - . Cuanto antes empecemos, antes llegaremos al lago.  
- Pues vamos, vamos - apremió Jake, tirando de mí para iniciar la marcha.

Comenzamos a caminar y los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando los vehículos a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Dónde queda ese lago? - quiso saber Brenda, que andaba justo detrás de nosotros, al lado de Seth - . ¿Está muy lejos?  
- No te voy a engañar - le respondió Jake, sin girarse, ya que tenía que esquivar las ramas que se presentaban a nuestro paso - . Queda al este, a bastantes kilómetros. Vas a tener que caminar bastante.  
- Pero no te preocupes, pararemos a descansar de vez en cuando, y a comer, y yo te llevaré en brazos si te cansas - arregló enseguida Seth.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Brenda le sonreía y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

- Si te cansas, yo también puedo llevarte en brazos - escuché que le decía Isaac a Jennifer, y por el tono de voz, supe que sonreía con esa pretendida seducción.  
- Ah, gracias - le contestó ella, algo sorprendida y cohibida a la vez - . Pero creo que podré llegar yo sola.

A Jake se le escapó una risilla maléfica.

El bosque nos acogía con una brisa cálida que mecía las hojas con suavidad, aunque las ramas bajas de los árboles y ese terreno lleno de montículos, helechos y espesa hierba querían ponernos las cosas difíciles. Las diferentes aves que habitaban el boscaje se hacían de notar con sus cantos y graznidos, otras con sus cortos vuelos de árbol en árbol, y las ardillas correteaban por las cortezas de los troncos con esos saltitos graciosos y ágiles. Algunas de las bajas rocas que teníamos que atravesar estaban llenas de musgo, tal era el espesor de las copas arbóreas que nos cubrían, y se resbalaba bastante, así que más de una chica aprovechó para arrimarse más a su pareja, simulando torpeza, yo incluida, y ellos nos asistían para caminar mejor, encantados de la vida, creyendo que nos ayudaban.

Después de caminar un par de horas, salimos a un claro desde el que ya se divisaban las montañas de Olympic. Aunque era finales de agosto, la parte superior de sus cimas ya tenían algo de nieve. Un estrecho sendero ya se abría paso entre la alta hierba y el camino se hizo más llevadero y dócil, señal de que este era paso habitual de excursionistas.

El calor ya llevaba un buen rato notándose, así como el cansancio en la mayoría de las féminas, y decidimos que era hora de parar a descansar y almorzar algo. Leah y yo estábamos como rosas, aunque sí que teníamos hambre.

Sacamos las toallas de las mochilas y las extendimos sobre esa pradera bien poblada, las unas junto a las otras. Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a comer los bocadillos que habíamos preparado. Por supuesto los lobos se habían traído media despensa. Yo me repantigué junto a Jacob, bien pegadita a él.

- ¿Qué tal va el tema de tu taller? - le preguntó Canaan a Jake, dándole un buen bocado a su bocadillo.

Mi chico masticó lo que tenía en la boca y lo tragó.

- He encontrado un local que no es muy caro - le reveló - . ¿Recuerdas la antigua ferretería?  
- Sí, ¿la del Viejo Uley?  
- Sí - ratificó Jacob. Le arreó un mordisco a su bocadillo, lo tragó casi sin masticar y siguió hablando - . Desde que el Viejo Uley lo compro, su familia no sabía qué hacer con el local, así que después de todos estos años, lo venden.  
- Es bastante grande, ¿no? - dijo Leah.  
- Es genial - sonrió Jake - . Y lo mejor de todo: barato. Con mis ahorros me llega de sobra para comprarlo y arreglarlo.  
- Entonces, ¿lo vas a comprar? - inquirió Seth, cogiendo otro bocadillo de su mochila.  
- Ajá - y Jake se metió otro trozo en la boca.  
- Qué genial - rió Aaron - . Ya tenemos un garaje en La Push.  
- Bueno, bueno, todavía tengo que montarlo todo y eso - le sosegó mi chico, abriendo nuestra mochila para hacerse con otro bocadillo - . Tardaré unos meses en conseguirlo todo.  
- El señor Farrow también le va a vender algo de maquinaria a un precio muy barato - añadí yo, orgullosa por mi marido - . Será de segunda mano, pero todo funciona muy bien, ¿verdad, Jake?  
- Sí. Mi jefe siempre ha cuidado muy bien las cosas.  
- Desde luego, el señor Farrow te aprecia bastante - opinó Sarah, sonriendo - . Siempre has sido su ojito derecho, ¿no es cierto?  
- Bueno, no tiene hijos. Supongo que me ve como algo parecido, no sé. Es muy estricto y refunfuñón, pero es un buen tipo - afirmó Jake, hablando con cariño.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tus estudios, doctora Black? - me preguntó Eve, dándome un pequeño codazo en el costado a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.  
- Todavía queda para eso de doctora - sonreí - . Carlisle es un profesor bastante exigente.  
- Como dijo Emmett, es un hueso - se rió Jake, acordándose de aquello.  
- ¿Tan duro es? - rió Mercedes, también.  
- Sí, lo es - suspiré, sosteniendo mi sonrisa - . Pero sé que lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para mí. Y eso que estoy estudiando medicina general, que si estuviese estudiando para cirujano o algo así… - reí.  
- Es normal - declaró Brenda - . Todos los padres, abuelos, etcétera quieren lo mejor para nosotros.  
- Oye, ¿qué les parece si luego echamos un partidito? - propuso Collin.  
- ¿Has traído un balón? - preguntó Cheran.

El primero lo sacó de su mochila y alzó su balón de rugby, exultante.

- Claro, amigo, cuenta conmigo - sonrió Jared, ya comiéndose lo que le quedaba de bocadillo a toda prisa.  
- Conmigo también - se apuntó Embry, haciendo lo mismo.  
- Puaj, yo paso - dijo Seth, estirándose - . Prefiero echarme una siestecita aquí - y dejó caer su espalda sobre la toalla para tumbarse.  
- Yo creo que también paso - dijo Simon, sonriendo - . No tengo ganas de que me machaquen ningún hueso.  
- Pues yo si voy - aceptó Jake. Luego, giró el rostro hacia mí - . No te importa, ¿no?  
- Claro que no, no seas tonto - reí, llevando la mano a su mejilla para voltearle la cara de nuevo en broma.  
- Pues, vamos - apremió Collin, poniéndose en pie.  
- Vengo enseguida - aseguró mi chico, dándome un beso corto en los labios antes de levantarse - . En cuanto termine con estos en un santiamén.  
- Ja, ni lo sueñes - le contradijo Embry, pegando un brinco desde su toalla para colocarse a su lado.  
- Vamos, vamos - azuzó Cheran, empujando a ambos.

Se me escapó una risilla y me quedé observando cómo los chicos se iban levantando poco a poco y cómo se organizaban para jugar.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? - le preguntó Leah a su prometido.  
- No, paso - ratificó él, riéndose - . Prefiero quedarme entero.

Nos reímos y volvimos la vista a ese partido que no tardó en comenzar.


	84. El Lago

EL LAGO :

- ¡Mía! - reclamó Cheran, pegando un bote altísimo para coger el balón.  
- ¡Ni hablar! - le contradijo Jared, brincando a la vez que él.

Los dos quileutes chocaron en el aire de forma estrepitosa, aunque el balón terminó en las manos del primero, que lo aferró con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo - habían terminado quitándose las camisetas, del calor que tenían jugando - , y ambos se estrellaron en el suelo, casi de espaldas. Menos mal que teníamos una alfombra bien tupida de hierba, y aún así, el terreno retumbó en los traseros de los que nos encontrábamos sentados.

Jared y Cheran no se hicieron daño, por supuesto, pero con el golpe, el balón se le escapó al último y terminó rodando unos metros.

- ¡Ja, esto es para mí! - clamó Jake, recogiéndolo para acogerlo en su torso y echar a correr como un poseso.  
- Rayos - masculló Cheran, que solamente le dio tiempo a levantar la cabeza para observar cómo le arrebataban su preciado botín.  
- ¡Corre, Jake! - gritó Jared, como si le fuese la vida en ello.

En fin, hombres…

Mi chico galopaba con prisas, perseguido por el resto de sus contrincantes: Shubael, Isaac, Collin y Aaron.

- ¡Corre, Jake! - grité yo.

Bueno, yo también me emocionaba con esto, sobretodo cuando el protagonista de la jugada era mi chico.

Pero el resto consiguió alcanzarlo y le pararon los pies, derribándolo por detrás. Jacob cayó al suelo, con sus cuatro hermanos sobre sus espaldas. Eso sí, consiguió retener el balón bajo su torso.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó de pronto, profiriendo un fuerte gemido que salió de entre los grandes cuerpos que lo cubrían.

Él era muy grande y fuerte y era muy difícil que le pasara algo, pero los otros también lo eran. No me hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque los que se le habían caído encima, igual que si de una montaña se tratase, también eran cuatro quileutes tan fuertes como él.

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara en un santiamén y me puse de pie automáticamente, alertada.

- ¡Jake! - voceé, corriendo hacia él al tiempo que los cuatro quileutes se le quitaban de encima y el resto de sus hermanos se acercaban con prisas para comprobar su estado.  
- ¡Nessie! - me llamó, llevándose la mano al hombro mientras se retorcía de los dolores.

No pude evitarlo. Sabía que se curaría pronto, pero verlo sufrir, fuera cual fuera la razón, me helaba el corazón.

Me abrí camino entre los altos metamorfos con urgencia y me dejé caer de rodillas, junto a él.

- ¡Jake! - me incliné sobre él y le acaricié la cara con nerviosismo, asustada.  
- ¡Mi hombro! ¡Creo que me lo he dislocado! - masculló, con el rostro bañado en dolor.

No estaba para nada más, pero creo que el resto que se encontraba en las toallas también llegó a ese sitio para ver a Jake.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Jennifer, creo que llevándose las manos a la boca con espanto - . ¡Hay que llamar a emergencias!

Sí, se habían acercado.

- Tranquilo, cielo - intenté calmarlo, siguiendo con mi obsesión de acariciar su cara.

Aunque yo estaba histérica. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

- ¡Hay que recolocárselo! - dijo Jared, que parecía que me hubiera leído el pensamiento - . ¡Si no, se curará mal!  
- ¡Nessie…, colócamelo tú! - me suplicó Jake, agarrándome de la muñeca a la vez que me imploraba con mis adorados ojos negros.  
- ¡Vamos, pronto! - me azuzó Cheran.  
- ¡Tienes que hacerlo ya! ¡El hueso se le solidificará mal si no actúas ahora! - siguió Collin.

¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y si se lo colocaba mal?!

- ¡¿Pero, qué dicen?! - criticó Alison, extrañada.

Y encima estas dos no se enteraban de nada.

- ¡Nessie…! - me imploró Jacob otra vez, gimiendo y retorciendo su hermoso rostro.

Calma, Nessie, calma, me dije a mí misma, respirando hondo.

- Ok, cielo…, no… no te preocupes - acepté, con prisas, aunque con algo de miedo todavía - . Te lo coloco ahora. Déjame ver.

Cogí la mano que tenía sobre su hombro rápidamente y se la aparté para poder trabajar sobre el mismo.

- Sí, por favor, doctora Black, colócamelo - murmuró, con una voz pusilánime, y, de repente, su rostro se relajó y desplegó una amplia sonrisa golfa mientras aferraba mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Los quileute que habían salido a jugar explotaron en carcajadas cómplices y chocaron los puños, los unos con los otros.

- ¡Tenías razón, Jake! ¡Se lo ha tragado! - rió Cheran.  
- ¡Vaya una doctora! - se mofó Jared - . ¡Empezamos bien, si te asustas por esto!  
- Son unos idiotas. Menudo susto nos han dado - resopló Leah, dándose la vuelta para volver a su toalla, si bien también se le escapó la risa.

Lo sé porque la oí reírse a mis espaldas. No sólo Simon la siguió. El resto volvió a lo suyo, también entre risitas.

- Ya decía yo que decían cosas muy raras - le murmuró Alison a su hermana.

Mi ceño y mi boca cayeron a la vez, y yo seguía paralizada. Todo había sido una broma bien premeditada, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de quién había sido el lumbreras que lo había discurrido.

- Eres… eres… - farfullé, apretando mis labios, si bien no pude evitar que mi comisura se escapase hacia arriba.

Jake se carcajeó y tiró de mi mano para que me cayese sobre él, pero no lo dejé. Conseguí sentarme encima suyo y comencé a pelearme con sus manos, que se empeñaban en que las mías no llegasen a su cara, mientras nos reíamos.

- Idiota - me quejé entre risas, intentando zafarme de sus manos - . Me has dado un susto de muerte.  
- ¿De veras creías que me iba a dislocar el hombro tan fácilmente? - se mofó.  
- ¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba? - lo amenacé en broma, sonriéndole.  
- No soy tan blandengue, ¿sabes? - respondió, correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

Miré hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que las gemelas estaban en sus toallas y me giré hacia él otra vez, siguiendo con nuestra pelea de manos.

- Te recuerdo que un vampiro te podría hacer papilla en tu forma humana - cuchicheé - . Y esos cuatro lobos equivalen a un vampiro.

Jacob se dio la vuelta, atrapandome totalmente por sorpresa, e invirtió nuestra postura. En un instante, me vi echada en el suelo, entre sus brazos. Las mariposas ya saltaron, alocadas, y mi corazón metió la quinta.

- ¿Tanto te asustaste? - murmuró, clavándome esa profunda mirada suya al tiempo que me mostraba su sonrisa torcida - . Es decir, ¿en serio pensaste que me había dislocado un hombro?  
- Pues sí - reconocí, admito que mirándole embobada - . Son muy brutos, y entre ustedes pueden lesionarse. Cualquier día se van a hacer daño de verdad.

Intenté que mi frase sonase un poco seria, pero tenerlo sobre mí, clavándome esos intensos ojazos negros que me hipnotizaban sólo con pasar de refilón por los míos, me desconcentraba bastante. Tuve que luchar contra mí misma para no montar una escenita delante de todos nuestros amigos, porque me moría por pegarlo a mí y comérmelo.

- Pero para eso tenemos a nuestra futura doctora, ¿no? - y me mostró una sonrisa burlona.  
- Ja, ja, me parto de la risa - ironicé.  
- Era una broma - se rió con una risilla silenciosa - . Sólo queríamos ponerte a prueba, a ver cómo iban tus estudios.  
- Qué graciosos - mascullé. Él se rió de nuevo - . Pues ya ves todo lo que me queda por aprender - suspiré, finalmente.  
- Hey, vamos. Lo has hecho muy bien, ¿sabes? - me animó, ahora hablándome más serio - . Te pusiste un poco nerviosa al principio, es normal, pero enseguida templaste los nervios y ya te ibas a poner a trabajar. Eso ya dice mucho. Serás una doctora genial.  
- ¿Tú crees? - le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

Su tórrida mano se acercó a mi rostro para acariciarlo y, cómo no, me estremecí.

- Estoy completamente seguro - afirmó, mirándome con convicción.

Me sonrió y mi boca se la correspondió sin remedio. Luego, mi corazón y mis mariposas saltaron de nuevo cuando Jacob se inclinó más, casi pegando del todo su pecho desnudo a mi torso, acercó su cálido rostro al mío y sus labios quedaron a un centímetro de los míos, que eran acariciados con su abrasador aliento. Entonces ya no pude evitar cerrar los ojos e hiperventilar como una tonta mientras mis manos se iban a su nuca y a su espalda y mi boca ya se alzaba levemente para buscar la suya. Parecía una quinceañera a la que nunca hubieran besado.

- Tengo que confesar que también monté esa broma porque quería dejar de jugar, ya te echaba de menos - susurró, y ese tórrido aire que exhalaban sus pulmones rozaba mis labios con la excusa de esas palabras. Jadeé sin remedio - . Me moría por besarte - exhaló de nuevo, por fin pegando sus ardientes labios a los míos.

Esta vez mi estremecimiento fue mucho más intenso y mis coloridos insectos, junto a mi ritmo cardíaco, se aceleraron sin parar.

Si estuviéramos en casa, esto hubiera continuado de otra manera, pero al estar aquí, rodeados de nuestros amigos, tuvimos que cortarnos bastante, así que entrelazamos nuestras bocas una y otra vez, aunque con mesura, controlando en todo momento que la cosa no sobrepasara esa raya imaginaria que separaba un romanticismo y una pasión normales de una locura total, incontrolada e imparable.

Y cómo costaba hacer eso.

Esa energía mágica de siempre bailaba a nuestro alrededor, incitándonos a entregarnos del todo, y su cuerpo caliente me transmitía su ardor por todas partes. Tuve que reprimir a mis manos para que no se movieran del sitio, porque si las dejaba volar con libertad…

- ¡Puaj! Siempre igual, ¿es que no se cansan nunca? - se burló Isaac.

Jacob dejó mis labios.

- Vete por ahí - le contestó, con un murmullo, arrancando unas hierbas para tirárselas sin mirarlo, ni siquiera despegó su boca de la mía más de tres milímetros.

Y acto seguido volvió a unir sus ardientes labios a los míos para comenzar a besarme de nuevo.

Sí, tuve que reprimirme mucho.

Por la tarde reiniciamos la marcha, eso sí, después de que los chicos se comieran otros tantos bocadillos más y esperásemos para que reposasen un poco la comida.

Seguimos la caminata por la extensa pradera de ese claro y la continuamos por el bosque contiguo que la bordeaba. El camino se volvió angosto e incómodo de nuevo, lleno de ramas que nos impedían caminar bien, y después de varias horas recorriendo el boscaje, salimos a otra pradera desde la que se veía un enorme lago.

Los quileute se carcajearon, contentos por haber llegado, y se echaron a correr en dirección al agua entre risas y aullidos, tirando las mochilas al suelo por el camino.

- Qué locos - me reí, viendo la escena.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jake y el resto de los lobos se metieron en el lago, dando grandes zancadas sobre el agua con sus largas piernas para terminar sumergiéndose del todo. Luego, se pusieron a hacerse aguadillas los unos a los otros. Los únicos que se quedaron en tierra fueron Ryam y Simon.

- Son igual que niños - suspiró Leah, haciendo negaciones con la cabeza mientras sonreía al verlos.  
- Realmente te compadezco - le dijo Sarah, palmeando su hombro.

Las gemelas soltaron unas risillas. Bueno, al menos parecían estar pasándoselo bien.

- ¡Vamos, chicas, vengan! - nos instó Canaan, haciéndonos un gesto con la mano -. ¡El agua está muy buena!  
- ¡Ni hablar! - rió Eve.  
- Bah, ustedes se lo pierden - lamentó Shubael.

Mientras Jake y los otros se lo pasaban en grande en el agua, me acerqué a la mochila y la abrí para ir sacando las cosas. Cogí la bolsa de la tienda de campaña, que se posaba en la parte superior de la mochila, y la dejé sobre la hierba. Cuando me puse a sacar la lona de la tienda para extenderla en el suelo, las demás me imitaron.

- Espera, te ayudo - se ofreció Jake, saliendo del agua a toda prisa con esas grandes zancadas.

Llegó a la orilla en dos segundos y se plantó junto a mí en uno. El resto de los chicos también se fijó en que estábamos montando las tiendas y fueron dejando el agua en estampida.

Me fijé en mi chico, cómo no. El agua le chorreaba de todas partes. De su corto pelo, de su camiseta, de los pantalones, incluso de las zapatillas blancas. La prenda que cubría su torso se le pegaba con ganas…

- Ahora estás empapado - sonreí, acercándome a él para pasar mis dedos por su cabello.  
- Nah, no importa - minimizó, sonriéndome embobado.

Le encantaba que mis dedos pasasen a través de su pelo.

- Será mejor que te quites esa ropa enseguida - le aconsejé, retirando mi mano de su cabeza para que reaccionase -. Si montamos la tienda rápido, podrás cambiarte.  
- Sí, mamá - se burló.

Le di un pequeño empujón en la cara con mi mano para ladearla en broma.

- Idiota - reí.

Se carcajeó un poco y se quitó la camiseta. Mis ojos no podían evitarlo, trabajaban por cuenta propia, y se fueron solos hacia su impresionante pecho desnudo para repasarlo bien. Daba igual cuántas veces lo vieran, jamás se cansaban de mirarlo y mirarlo. Con el resto de su cuerpo pasaba lo mismo, pero como ahora sólo tenía a la vista su torso…

Jake se dio cuenta y alzó un lado de su labio para sonreírme con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Noté cómo la sangre invadía la zona de mis mejillas sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo y él sonrió más.

Carraspeé.

- Ayúdame a montar esto, anda - le pedí, agachándome para acceder a la tienda de campaña.  
- Voy.

Mi chico escurrió la camiseta, se quitó las zapatillas con los mismos pies y extendió la prenda en la hierba, junto al calzado, para que fuese secando.

Se acuclilló a mi lado y abrió unas cremalleras laterales que se dibujaban a ambos lados de la lona azul. Después, y con un sencillo gesto, tiró de los dos cordones negros que salían por ambas aberturas, me apartó hacia atrás con su brazo y la tienda despegó hacia arriba, montándose sola.

- Voalá - me miró, sonriéndome.  
- Oh - musité, observando la tienda, sorprendida.  
- Qué rápido, ¿eh?  
- Creía que era de esas que se tardan en montar una hora - reí, mirándolo a él.  
- Agradéceselo a Emmett, fue él quien nos la regaló, ¿recuerdas?  
- Ah, sí - recordé.

Nos hacían tantos regalos por nuestros cumpleaños y por Navidad, que a veces ya se me olvidaban las cosas que nos regalaban.

- Ahora sólo hay que asegurarla en el terreno - declaró, sacando una bolsita de la propia bolsa en la que iba guardada la tienda.

La abrió y vi cómo sacaba unos clavos grandes de metal y una especie de martillo. Mientras él afianzaba la tienda al suelo, los demás seguían montando sus viejas tiendas. Incluso nos dio tiempo a entrar, colocar los sacos y a que él se cambiase de ropa.

Cuando todos terminamos la tarea, esa parte del prado quedó adornada con un puñado de tiendas de campaña de varios colores y formas que se distribuían en círculo, quedando las entradas en el interior del mismo.

- ¡Ya está! - exhaló Seth, dejándose caer sobre la hierba.  
- Ten cuidado - lo regañó Brenda -. Todavía estás mojado, se te va a pegar a la ropa toda la porquería, y el verde de la hierba se quita fatal.  
- Sí, sí - accedió él, pegando un bote para levantarse.

Desde que vivían juntos, en La Push, Brenda estaba muy pendiente de esas cosas. Se ve que Seth no tenía mucho tiempo para las tareas domésticas y que era ella la que tiraba de ese carro.

La noche ya se estaba cerniendo sobre nosotros y se levantó una ligera brisa que no era fría, pero sí lo bastante fresca como para que a las féminas nos diese un respigón.

- Será mejor que hagamos una hoguera - se percató Aaron, que ya estaba frotándole los brazos a Sarah -. Dentro de nada, hará más frío.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a calentarte? - le preguntó Shubael a Alison, mostrándole una sonrisita.  
- ¿Cómo? - pestañeó ésta, un tanto atónita.  
- Me refiero a frotarte los brazos y eso - le aclaró él, haciendo el gesto con las manos.  
- Yo también puedo hacértelo - se unió Isaac, diciéndoselo a Jennifer -. Es decir, frotarte los brazos - se apresuró a aclarar.

Las dos gemelas se miraron.

- No, gracias - contestaron las dos a la vez, dirigiendo sendas miradas a los dos quileutes.

Y acto seguido soltaron unas risitas tontas que hicieron que los dos metamorfos también sonrieran con satisfacción.

- Ustedes no paran nunca, ¿verdad? - suspiró Sarah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Bueno, voy a buscar unos leños para hacer la fogata - dijo Jake, empezando a caminar hacia los árboles.  
- Voy contigo - lo acompañé, agarrándome de su mano en cuanto llegué a él.  
- Yo también voy - nos siguió Ryam.  
- Espérame - le pidió Helen, poniéndose a su lado.  
- No hace falta que vengas - le resopló Jake a Ryam -. Nosotros dos podemos de sobra.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieren estar solitos? - se mofó éste, con cierto retintín.  
- Imbécil - farfulló Jacob -. Sólo vamos a coger leños, ¿ok? ¿Te queda claro? - el tono sarcástico de mi chico se fue incrementando.  
- A mí como si coges el bosque entero - masculló Ryam, mirando a otro lado.

Helen y yo suspiramos a la vez.

- En fin, con cuatro que vayan a buscar leños ya son bastantes - afirmó Seth, sentándose en la hierba.  
- ¡Seth! - escuché que lo regañaba Brenda.

Y por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo él pegaba otro brinco para levantarse. Solté una risilla y seguí caminando, junto a Jake, Ryam y Helen.

Nos adentramos un poco entre los árboles y Ryam fue hacia la derecha, haciendo que Helen se fuera detrás de él, algo dubitativa.

Mi chico se paró y yo lo hice con él.

- ¿A dónde vas? - quiso saber Jake, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

Ryam se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. Helen se paró a su lado.

- Por aquí hay más leños - le contestó él, señalando la zona con la mano.  
- ¿Qué dices? - cuestionó mi chico -. Hay más por aquí, los he visto de la que veníamos.  
- No, hay más por aquí - rebatió Ryam, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia esa zona.

Jake resopló por la nariz.

- Bueno, pues haz lo que te de la gana - gruñó, y se giró hacia el otro lado, tirando de mí -. Nosotros vamos por aquí.  
- Pues muy bien - terminó Ryam, acompañado por Helen, que no sabía hacia dónde ir al principio pero que acabó por irse con él.  
- Pues bien - concluyó Jacob, sin dejar de caminar.  
- Son como niños - protesté, andando con Jacob.  
- Estúpido. Siempre a su manera - volvió a farfullar.

Con el cabreo, Jake llevó sus pasos con más presteza y nuestra búsqueda se internó un poco más en ese bosque que ya era casi oscuro del todo, aunque tampoco nos alejamos tanto, por eso opté por no decirle nada y dejarlo tranquilo. Al cabo de unos minutos, mi Jacob volvía a ser el Jacob cariñoso y alegre de siempre.

- Creo que aquí habrá leños, ¿no crees? - le sonreí, al ver que su rostro ya estaba relajado.

Jacob se paró, observando a su alrededor, y yo me detuve con él.

- Sí, creo que sí - se rió, mirándome con esos ojazos negros.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Pues será mejor que nos pongamos a ello ya. Antes de que oscurezca más - sugerí.  
- Sí - sonrió, rascándose la nuca al tiempo que repasaba el terreno con la vista para ver por dónde empezaba.

Fui la primera que me agaché para comenzar a coger leños, pero él no tardó nada en seguirme. Mis brazos pronto se llenaron de palos grandes, sin embargo, los suyos abarcaron más cantidad y todavía tenían sitio de sobra.

Nos miramos al darnos cuenta de eso y nos reímos, aunque Jake enseguida se puso a gastarme bromas, intentando colarme más palos a mí.

- ¡No, Jake! - me reí -. ¡Se me van a caer todos!  
- Sólo un par de ellos más - siguió bromeando, extendiendo la mano, que llevaba otro leño.  
- ¡No! - protesté entre risas, apartando mis brazos.

De repente, en medio de nuestras carcajadas, se escuchó el crujido de una rama, de una rama enorme que colgaba de algún árbol.

Ambos nos alzamos con precipitación, en estado de alerta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - musité, vigilando las alturas.  
- No tengo ni idea - murmuró él, apretando los dientes y los leños que albergaban sus brazos mientras sus ojos también escudriñaban las copas arbóreas.

Y, de pronto, la fresca brisa trajo consigo un fuerte olor a amoniaco que me dejó completamente paralizada y helada.


	85. En Medio

EN MEDIO

Mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar con insistencia al instante, avisándome del peligro que se cernía sobre nosotros, y acto seguido diferentes crujidos de menor intensidad se fueron sucediendo con precipitación, cada vez se oían más cerca. Hasta que por fin pararon.

Entonces, los leños se me cayeron al suelo automáticamente cuando vi lo que vi, y Jacob tiró los suyos, poniéndose delante de mí súbitamente para protegerme, aunque no se transformó.

De entre las sombras de la copa de un árbol, apareció un ser monstruoso de ojos amarillos reflectantes, un ser con la forma de un humano descomunal cuyo cuerpo estaba bastante cubierto de un largo pelaje gris y cuya ropa estaba hecha trizas. No me lo podía creer. Era un licántropo.

Mis ojos ya no podían estar más abiertos, y mi cuerpo se puso a temblar de inmediato, del pavor que ese monstruo me producía. Ya habíamos combatido con seres mucho peores, pero el recuerdo que tenía de aquel horrible licántropo que me había acosado hace años todavía me congelaba el alma. Jacob lo notó y me cubrió más.

Ese monstruo pegó un ágil salto y aterrizó junto al tronco del árbol, a unos metros de nosotros.

- No te separes de mí - murmuró Jacob.  
- No - conseguí musitar, con una respiración entrecortada.

El licántropo se quedó quieto, observándonos con esos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato, aunque su repulsivo labio se alzaba para mostrar parte de sus colmillos y su respiración se asemejaba a unos incipientes gruñidos. Jake aguardó, expectante, y esperó a la siguiente reacción del monstruo para ver si se transformaba o no.

Durante ese transcurso de tiempo, me di cuenta de que este licántropo era del mismo tipo que el de Nahuel. Sus semejanzas físicas eran más que evidentes, pero había algo más. No había luna llena, y la noche todavía no había cubierto el cielo del todo. Los licántropos normales sólo se transformaban en la noche, y sólo cuando había luna llena, sin embargo, el licántropo mutado de Nahuel siempre seguía siendo licántropo de día, y sin luna llena por la noche. Pero tampoco se me pasó otra diferencia, y esta era la que me producía escalofríos. Los licántropos normales solamente perpetuaban su especie a través del contagio por mordedura, como los vampiros, sin embargo, estos otros licántropos podían hacerlo reproduciéndose. Recordé todo aquello sobre mis genes que nos había explicado Carlisle hace años y volví a sentir un rayo frío que atravesó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. ¿Sería eso lo que quería este licántropo?

- Eres el Gran Lobo - habló esa criatura de pronto, con una voz grave y profundamente gutural que hizo que incluso me sobresaltase.

Ya se me había olvidado que los licántropos pueden hablar, por eso me tomó por sorpresa. Era cierto, el licántropo de Nahuel también había hablado una vez, aunque sólo lo había hecho en una ocasión, y su voz había sonado enlatada y vieja, por no haberla usado en muchos años. En cambio, se notaba que este licántropo hablaba con más asiduidad.

Jacob se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Sí, soy yo - respondió, alzando la barbilla con autoridad y dominio -. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - exigió que le revelase.  
- Tu mirada es especial - afirmó el licántropo.  
- No me digas - le dijo Jake, usando ese sarcasmo tan suyo -. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Los repugnantes ojos de ese monstruo oscilaron hacia mí y mi cuerpo se vio invadido por otro escalofrío. Jake se agazapó un poco automáticamente.

- No se te ocurra ni el amago de pensarlo, ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla - masculló Jacob, con ira contenida, haciendo que el licántropo apartase la vista de mí al instante y sus pupilas regresasen a las suyas. No podía ver sus ojos, porque estaba detrás de él, pero por el tono de su voz y por la cara de ese licántropo sabía que eran extremadamente amenazadores y agresivos -. Si la tocas, si la miras, te mataré ahora mismo, ¿entendido?  
- Dicen que eres inmune a nuestra mordedura - más que una afirmación parecía que el licántropo estaba haciendo una pregunta.  
- Veo que en el mundo de los licántropos las noticias también vuelan - le corroboró Jake, siguiendo con la misma postura.

El licántropo se quedó mudo durante un par de segundos, mirando a Jacob fijamente, como con resignación.

- No he venido por ella - declaró ese monstruo finalmente -. Me he encontrado con ustedes por casualidad.

Parecía sincero. Pero mi pulsera seguía vibrando con insistencia, cosa que me desconcertó bastante.

- ¿Entonces, a qué has venido? - quiso saber mi chico, en un tono monocorde y claramente amenazador.

De pronto, se escuchó el quejido de una rama pisada, a lo lejos, y el licántropo giró su cabeza precipitadamente, en esa dirección.

Nosotros no giramos el rostro, pero también desviamos la mirada hacia allí durante un mínimo instante, para ver de qué se trataba. Entonces, de una forma completamente súbita y rápida, ese monstruo echó a correr en la dirección contraria, perdiéndose por las copas de los árboles con un gran salto.

Antes de que nos diese tiempo ni de pestañear, aparecieron unos borrones supersónicos, pasando de largo a la velocidad de la luz, delante de nuestras narices, y se fueron para perseguir al licántropo. No parecieron percatarse de nuestra presencia, y si lo hicieron, parecía ser más importante ese monstruo. El olor no nos engañaba, pero por lo deprisa que iban, ya había deducido que eran vampiros, y pude contar hasta cinco.

- Jake, se dirigen a donde están todos - me di cuenta de repente, poniéndome frente a él con presteza. Lo miré a los ojos con preocupación -. Y las gemelas no saben nuestro secreto - le recordé.  
- Vamos - apremió, apartándose a un lado -. Pero no te separes de mí.

Se dejó caer hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos, y explotó mientras caía, de modo que aterrizó en el suelo con sus cuatro enormes patas, en la forma de mi precioso y espectacular lobo rojizo. Mientras tanto, yo aproveché para llevar la lengua de fuego por toda mi espalda y también me transformé.

No esperé a que se tumbase, salté sobre Jacob casi en el mismo instante en que él se enderezaba, no podíamos perder más tiempo. Acto seguido, mi lobo echó a correr a toda velocidad, en la misma dirección que los vampiros y el licántropo.

Mi aro de cuero seguía vibrando, cosa que ya me extrañaba más, porque la cosa ahora no iba con nosotros. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía vibrando? En estos tres años nunca había vibrado, ¿estaría confuso o algo así?

Jacob emitió un aullido a una frecuencia muy baja, cerciorándose de que era totalmente inaudible por un oído humano, a fin de llamar a sus hermanos.

Ya deberían de haber aparecido por allí, pero no parece que lo hayan hecho. Puede que se hayan desviado, aunque no podemos correr riesgos, afirmó mientras esquivaba todo como un cohete.

Se conectó con el resto de la manada y la respuesta que esperaba no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza. Shubael, Isaac y Cheran aparecieron con rapidez.

Jake, ¿qué pasa?, quiso saber Shubael, algo alertado.

Tenemos a un licántropo y a unos chupasangres por aquí, le reveló, siguiendo el olor que los cinco vampiros y ese monstruo habían dejado en el ambiente. Tú e Isaac vengan conmigo, el resto que se queden con las chicas en su forma humana. Ah, y procuren que no se enteren de esto, anda.

Entendido, acató Shubael. Isaac, lo llamó acto seguido.

Sí, obedeció éste.

No sé qué hicieron después, sólo vi a través de sus ojos cómo Cheran corría para adoptar su forma humana con el fin de regresar con los demás y cómo los otros dos lobos se internaban más en el bosque para venirse con nosotros. Luego, Cheran desapareció.

¿Necesitan ayuda?, preguntó Sam, desde La Push.

Como es lógico, habían escuchado toda la conversación.

De momento, no, le respondió Jacob. Ya les aviso si veo que la cosa se pone fea. Esten atentos.

De acuerdo.

¿Cómo va todo por ahí?, quiso saber, sin dejar de correr y escudriñar el bosque.

Ya ha terminado, desveló el lobo negro. Hemos acabado con unos cuantos, y el resto de la basura ha huido. No creo que se atrevan a volver por aquí, han recibido un buen escarmiento.

Bien, aprobó mi lobo. Tú y tu grupo vayan a casa, ¿ok?, ya han hecho bastante. Llama a Quil y pásales el relevo a él y a su grupo para que sigan patrullando, les toca el turno de noche. Cuéntales toda esta movida, para que estén atentos.

De acuerdo, aceptó Sam. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana, se despidió Jacob.

Y se desconectó de esa parte de la manada, dejándonos dentro de su cabeza solamente a mí y a los dos lobos que venían de camino a toda prisa.

¡El rastro sigue por aquí!, le dije, señalando la zona con el dedo. ¡Jake! ¡Ryam y Helen!

Sí, lo sé, se dio cuenta, y escuché el rechinar de sus fauces.

Los cinco vampiros y el licántropo habían virado y el olor se dirigía precisamente al lugar donde Ryam y Helen habían ido a recoger leños. Recé para que ya lo hubiesen hecho y hubieran regresado con el resto.

¡Están ahí!, exclamé al ver a los vampiros.

No sé por qué lo hice, porque sus almas malvas ya se habían visto justo antes, rezumando entre la vegetación, y Jacob ya se había enterado de sobra, pero no lo pude evitar.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando conseguimos tenerlos bien visibles. Ahora, en mi condición de vampiro casi completo, podía verlos y distinguir sus siluetas y aspectos con más facilidad. No daba crédito. Eran…

Thiago y su grupo, masculló Jacob, con rabia, siguiendo el hilo de mi pensamiento.

Los mencionados corrían a la velocidad del sonido entre el boscaje, siguiendo a ese hombre lobo que volaba por las copas de los árboles con la misma rapidez. Thiago iba en cabeza, por supuesto. Su larga coleta negra azotaba su espalda, igual que si de un fuerte látigo de cuero se tratase.

¿Qué hacen persiguiendo a ese licántropo?, pregunté, atónita.

No lo sé, pero no deberían de estar aquí, gruñó, acelerando aún más para ponerse a su altura.

El tal Thiago se percató de nuestra presencia y giró su rostro levemente para mirarnos de soslayo, aunque no nos hizo más caso y volvió la vista arriba para seguir persiguiendo al que parecía ser su único objetivo. Pero los otros cuatro vampiros eran otro cantar. Uno de ellos giró medio cuerpo mientras continuaba corriendo y nos dedicó un rugido que anunciaba su propósito de atacarnos de inmediato.

- Déjalos - le ordenó Thiago, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada -. Es el Gran Lobo.

No hizo falta que dijera más. El vampiro que nos amenazaba guardó su dentadura al instante y nos observó con cara de susto, fijándose mejor en mi colosal lobo rojizo. Inmediatamente, se giró hacia delante y siguió con sus otros menesteres.

No pueden atacarnos, caí, sorprendida por ese recordatorio.

Si lo hacen, vulnerarán el tratado, ratificó mi lobo. Ya saben lo que les espera, de ser así.

Con el tratado, ellos no podían tocarnos, pero nosotros a ellos tampoco, a no ser que incumplieran alguna de las normas, así que de momento tenían las espaldas bien guardadas, de ahí su tranquilidad para con nosotros. Sabían que Jake no podría hacerles nada, mientras no incumplieran el tratado. Escuché otro rechinamiento rabioso en las muelas de mi lobo al ver mi pensamiento. Ups.

¡Ya estamos aquí!, anunció Isaac, y por el rabillo del ojo vimos que los teníamos detrás.

¿Quiénes son este Thiago y su grupo?, inquirió Shubael.

Luego se los cuento, le contestó Jake.

¡Ryam y Helen están ahí!, les comuniqué con frenetismo cuando los vi, gracias al fulgor de sus almas doradas, que me avisaron incluso antes de que mi aguda vista consiguiera divisarlos.

La pareja estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol, bastante acaramelados, por cierto. Ni siquiera se percataron de lo que se les venía encima.

Rayos, ¡¿qué diablos hacen ahí?!, gruñó Jacob.

Pues lo mismo que harías tú si estuvieses ahí con Nessie, respondió Isaac, en un tono un tanto burlón.

Di gracias de que en estos momentos fuera un vampiro casi completo y mi sangre fluyera por mis venas con esa lentitud más parecida al estado inmóvil, porque de lo contrario me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate.

Ese idiota, farfulló mi lobo. Por eso insistía en irse por ese lado, ya sabía que yo querría ir por el otro. Tanto decirme a mí, y es él quien quería irse con ella para retozar.

¡El licántropo los ha visto y va a lanzarse por ellos!, le avisé, al ver cómo ese monstruo ya se preparaba para saltar sobre mis amigos con el fin de llevárselos como presa.

Estaba claro que, si podía, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de cazar algo por el camino. Este era un comportamiento muy normal en los licántropos, dado que eran muy variables e impredecibles, no se regían por pautas fijas, ni siquiera en momentos como este, y ni siquiera ellos podían controlarlo.

¡Matalo!, le propuso Shubael a Jacob.

¡No puedo interferir así por culpa de ese maldito tratado!, se quejó él.

¡Jake!, grité mentalmente, cuando vi que el licántropo ya iba a impulsarse.

¡Agárrate fuerte, Nessie!, me ordenó Jacob, y así lo hice.

Mi impresionante lobo rojizo no se lo pensó dos veces. Apretó el paso y pegó un salto hacia allí, plantándose delante de Ryam y Helen, que dejaron de morrearse, sobresaltados.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! - la protesta de Ryam se cortó de sopetón cuando vio el peligro que se les venía encima: un enorme hombre lobo arrojándose hacia ellos mientras Jake se interponía, rugiendo con furia.

Mi pulsera no había dejado de vibrar, pero ahora lo hizo con contundencia y se preparó para erigir su burbuja protectora. Entonces lo vi todo claro. Por eso seguía vibrando. Desde que Jacob había desarrollado todo su poder, mi aro de cuero era más poderoso, puesto que siempre iba en consonancia con el Gran Lobo. Ahora no sólo me avisaba de los peligros que se cernían sobre nosotros dos y que afectaban a nuestra relación de pareja, sino que también lo hacía con las personas queridas que nos rodeaban, y me advertía de cualquier peligro, actuando, además, cuando se le necesitaba.

Pero no hizo falta que mi pulsera trabajase, ese licántropo era listo, y le tenía respeto al Gran Lobo, con lo que decidió cambiar de planes y de dirección. Se enganchó a una rama con esas manos peludas que morían en sus largos brazos, igual que si fuera un mono, e hizo que sus pies chocasen contra el tronco de un árbol para propulsarse hacia otro lado, evitando así un encontronazo con Jacob y conmigo.

El licántropo cambió de dirección, los cinco vampiros hicieron lo mismo para continuar persiguiéndolo y nosotros cuatro dejamos a Ryam y a Helen detrás, todavía con las bocas colgando de la sorpresa y el susto. Ahora nos encontrábamos en medio de esta trifulca que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, pero teníamos que cerciorarnos de que no iban a la zona de las tiendas de campaña.

Diles que vayan con el resto. Estarán más seguros allí, me pidió Jake al tiempo que galopábamos detrás de ese huracán formado por el licántropo y los cinco vampiros de Aro. Ah, y que no les digan nada a las chicas.

- ¡Vayan con los demás! - les retransmití a nuestros amigos -. ¡Y no les cuenten nada de esto a las chicas!

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Ryam por fin reaccionaba y cogía a su novia de la mano para salir corriendo de allí.

El monstruo era tan impredecible, que una vez más, cambió de rumbo, y la nueva dirección no me gustaba nada.

¡Se dirige hacia el lago!, se percató Isaac.

¡Maldita sea!, masculló mi lobo.

Dos de los vampiros saltaron y se engancharon a las ramas para seguir al licántropo por las mismas alturas que recorría él. El resto continuamos esa marcha frenética por el suelo, persiguiendo a Thiago y sus dos vampiros.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡El claro ya se ve desde aquí!, exclamé.

Jake apretó los dientes y pegó un acelerón considerable. Consiguió llegar a ellos y se puso a galopar a su lado, con Shubael e Isaac pisándonos los talones. Le dedicó un rugido al licántropo y consiguió que éste se desviase hacia otro lado, haciendo que los cinco vampiros lo siguieran en esa dirección, unos desde el suelo y los otros dos desde las ramas. Como si de una manada de ovejas se tratase, Jacob los fue conduciendo a una zona más alejada.

Pareces un perro pastor, amigo, bromeó Shubael.

Ja, ja, muy gracioso, ironizó mi lobo. Anda, cierren la boca y hagan algo.

¡A la orden!, exclamó Isaac con alegría.

Nunca entendería por qué les gustaba tanto este tipo de acción.

El lobo marrón claro corrió hacia el otro lado para cercar al licántropo y a sus cinco vampiros perseguidores, limitando aún más sus movimientos. Shubael se quedó en la retaguardia, por si volvían a cambiar de dirección. Ahora parecíamos unos vaqueros que llevasen su ganado vacuno a alguna parte.

Thiago miró a Jake de reojo, levantó un lado de su labio, pero no protestó. Esto le venía bien para cazar al hombre lobo.

Uno de sus vampiros consiguió moverse en zigzag por las ramas y se arrojó hacia el licántropo, con las manos por delante. Sin embargo, ese monstruo también era muy ágil, aparte de rápido, y pegó un bote altísimo que le salvó de las garras de su opresor, al cual no le quedó más remedio que engancharse a otra rama para no caerse de espaldas en el suelo.

De repente, el licántropo se apoyó en un tronco y cambió de dirección para lanzarse hacia Isaac en forma de torpedo rabioso.

¡Cuidado!, grité, horrorizada.

¡Rayos!, protestó Jacob.

Isaac no era como Jake. Si ese licántropo lo mordía, le contagiaría la rabia y terminaría muriéndose con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Mi aviso no sirvió para que a Isaac le diese tiempo a reaccionar, pero el poder espiritual de Jake actuó. Éste erigió su burbuja brillante protectora al instante y la envió con rapidez hacia el lobo marrón claro. Al desplegarse, la burbuja empujó a Thiago y a los dos vampiros que lo acompañaban, lanzándolos hacia delante con fuerza, como si una mina les hubiese explotado en los mismos pies. Los tres se cayeron de bruces en el terreno al tiempo que la brillante burbuja impelía a los dos vampiros de las ramas, arrojándolos sobre la hierba, y al que era su única diana: el licántropo, que por supuesto no pudo llegar a Isaac. Eso sí, la suerte estaba de su lado y quiso que éste lograra engancharse a una rama, por lo que no se cayó.

Esta burbuja era protectora, no ofensiva, por lo que ellos salieron totalmente ilesos. Otra cosa hubiera sido que Jacob la hubiese calentado y la volviera de fuego, entonces la burbuja hubiese pasado a ser ofensiva y ellos habrían salido calcinados de inmediato, puesto que las almas de todos ellos eran malvas.  
Ese monstruo no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó su oportunidad. Con un movimiento rapidísimo y urgente, pegó un enorme salto que lo llevó directamente tres árboles más allá, y, de esa forma, siguió recorriendo el entramaje arbóreo hasta que desapareció en un segundo.

Los tres lobos se detuvieron al ver la escena.

Guau, mira eso, dijo Shubael, pestañeando.

Sí, el maldito es muy rápido, reconoció Jake, aunque con enfado.

Thiago y su grupo se levantaron del suelo con precipitación y rechinaron las muelas cuando vieron que el licántropo había escapado.

Entonces, el líder del grupo se giró para mirarnos y el resto lo imitó.


	86. Licántropo

LICÁNTROPO

Thiago no hizo nada, aunque su mirada acusadora lo decía todo: culpables. Sin embargo, Jacob sí que estaba visiblemente cabreado.

Shubael, ve a buscarme unos pantalones, le ordenó, sin quitar la vista al vampiro de Aro.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que su ropa se había hecho jirones durante su rápida transformación.

¿Y por qué yo?, protestó éste.

Porque lo digo yo, gruñó Jake, que ya estaba deseando tener una conversación con el jefe de ese grupo de matones.

El lobo gris moteado gañó, pero obedeció la orden de su líder y se marchó a toda prisa, en dirección a las tiendas de campaña.

- Lo teníamos, y por tu culpa lo hemos perdido - protestó uno de los vampiros, viniendo hacia nosotros.

Era el mismo que se había girado y nos había rugido durante toda aquella persecución.

Jacob le mostró su poderosa dentadura para que no se excediese en confianza y el individuo se detuvo al instante.

- Calma - le solicitó Thiago, si bien no podía ocultar su malestar, poniéndole su brazo delante a su subordinado para que no se acercase más.

El resto de vampiros se posicionaron junto a él.

Se hizo un momento de silencio que me pareció eterno, dada la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Shubael no tardó en llegar mucho más, portando uno de los pantalones que Jake había traído a la acampada, en la boca.

Puaj, podías habértelos atado a tu cinta, se quejó Jacob.

Es lo que hay, declaró Shubael, dejándoselos en el suelo.

Esta vez fue Jake el que gañó. Los recogió con sus fauces y se retiró detrás de un árbol para cambiar de fase.

Me bajé de su lomo de un salto y le cogí el pantalón, a la espera de que se transformase en humano. Jacob no esperó más. Alzó sus patas delanteras a la vez que explotaba y mi lobo se transformó en mi impresionante marido en menos de un chasquido de dedos. Automáticamente, dejé de escuchar los pensamientos de Isaac y Shubael y mi visión volvió a la normalidad, dejando de ver almas y todas esas cosas. No era el momento, desde luego, pero no pude evitar que la comisura de mi labio se alzara un poco ante semejante vista, aunque él estaba demasiado ofuscado como para fijarse en eso. Le pasé los pantalones, se los puso y su mano enganchó a la mía para salir a escena.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? - exigió saber, de malos modos, nada más aparecer de detrás del tronco.  
- Creo que es evidente que estábamos dando caza a ese licántropo - declaró Thiago, usando el mismo tono y gesto arrogante que había utilizado la primera vez que nos habíamos encontrado con él.  
- Eso ya lo sé - resopló Jake -, pero, ¿por qué demonios estan por estas tierras?  
- No sé si lo sabes, pero ese licántropo corretea por estos bosques a sus anchas - afirmó el vampiro -. Deberian estar más atentos.

Isaac le gruñó, como protesta.

- No ha habido noticias de desapariciones ni de muertes en los alrededores, y espero que siga siendo así - le advirtió Jacob.  
- Tranquilo, tu tribu y la gente de Forks no están en nuestro menú - contestó el jefe de los matones de Aro, mostrando una sonrisa insolente -. Sin embargo, aunque ese licántropo todavía no ha cazado por aquí, acaba de hacerse con este territorio.  
- Este no es su territorio. Y el suyo tampoco - le dejó claro mi chico.  
- No está dentro del tratado - alegó Thiago, alzando el mentón.  
- Sigue siendo mi territorio - insistió Jake, levantando el suyo.  
- No lo hemos incumplido. El tratado se refiere a los límites de Forks y La Push - replicó el vampiro -. Esta zona no pertenece a su pueblo, pues se trata del Parque Nacional de Olympic.  
- Me importa un comino - masculló Jacob, acercándose a él para ponerse casi en un cara a cara -. Te repito que sigue siendo mi territorio.  
- Jake… - lo paré, cauta.  
- No, Nessie - protestó, echándome un fugaz vistazo para volver la vista a los vampiros después -, no tienen que estar aquí.  
- Los que no deberian de estar aquí son ustedes - intervino el vampiro que antes había sido detenido por Thiago.

El susodicho también recogía su oscuro cabello en una coleta, aunque ésta era más corta y estaba entrelazada en una trenza.

- ¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó Jacob, con cara de muy malas pulgas, mientras Shubael e Isaac se dedicaban a gruñir y a mostrar sus poderosas dentaduras.  
- Si no se hubiesen metido, hubiéramos atrapado a ese licántropo - le contestó el vampiro de trenza, enfadado.  
- Te repito que estan en nuestro territorio - reiteró mi chico, dando una voz -. Todo lo que pase aquí es asunto nuestro, ¿lo entiendes?

Aunque no lo pareciera, Jacob se estaba controlando bastante.

- Basta - lo regañó Thiago al vampiro de trenza, que ya iba a abrir la boca otra vez.

Los otros tres vampiros se dedicaban simplemente a observarnos, eso sí, no con muy buenas caras. Aproveché para fijarme más en esos tres vampiros que también acompañaban a Thiago. Todos tenían su cabello castaño oscuro o negro y eran bastante fuertes. Uno de ellos era más bajo que los otros, y llevaba su ondulado cabello corto, otro también lo llevaba corto, pero era liso, y el último llevaba su media melena suelta, ésta le llegaba a la altura de las mejillas en una sucesión de mechones desmechados y desigualados. Me pregunté si lo llevaría así por moda o porque estaría algo loco, porque era la sensación que causaba. Por supuesto, todos gozaban de unos ojos de color escarlata, y pude descifrar con total claridad cómo esos cuatro pares de pupilas nos miraban a Jacob y a mí con un trasfondo de repugnancia y censura. Prácticamente nos escupían con la mirada.

No pude retenerlo, y mi labio superior se alzó un poco para mostrarles mis colmillos. No me podía creer que a estas alturas lo nuestro todavía causase ese efecto, que todavía siguieran con esos prejuicios sólo porque Jake era un hombre lobo y yo un semivampiro. Dichosos prejuicios, ya me tenían harta. Sabía que lo mejor era pasar de ellos y de esas reacciones estúpidas, pero me ofendía tanto su manera de pensar.

El vampiro más bajo desvió su mirada. Fue muy fugaz y casi imperceptible, pero mi vista casi vampírica del todo me permitió ver cómo sus ojos descendían hasta mi vientre y los volvía a subir, disimuladamente. Sentí un escalofrío enorme que atravesó todo mi cuerpo, como un balazo de hidrógeno congelado.

Jacob se dio cuenta. Me observó durante un breve instante, apretó mi mano y acto seguido les clavó una mirada amenazadora y agresiva a los vampiros.

- Veo que las cosas siguen igual - habló Thiago, antes de que a Jake le diera tiempo de decir nada.

Y su vista bajó sin tapujo alguno a mi vientre.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - quiso saber él, mosqueado.

Estaba claro que ya lo sabía, como yo, pero que quería escucharlo por boca del propio Thiago.

- Aún no han procreado - dijo, y le costó soltar el vocablo.

Procreado, menuda palabra. Resoplé.

Los cuatro vampiros que lo acompañaban también lo hicieron con sendos gestos de hastío. Era el colmo. Incluso Shubael e Isaac se percataron de esto y les gruñeron.

- No tenemos prisa - le respondió Jacob, alzando el mentón con chulería para contrarrestar todas esas reacciones.  
- O tal vez eso no sea posible - cuestionó Thiago -. Dudo que ustedes puedan concebir hijos. Hijos normales, me refiero - matizó.

Mi mano suelta se cerró en un puño rabioso.

- Claro que podemos tener hijos - le repliqué yo, con rabia -. No voy a darte una explicación sobre nuestros genes, pero, aparte de eso, está la profecía para ratificarlo.

Thiago torció el gesto, aunque todavía con disconformidad.

- De todos modos, sus… hijos - otra vez le costó soltar la palabra - serán aberraciones. Híbridos de híbridos. Engendros hechos por dos especies diferentes.

Sus palabras me dolieron en el alma. Sabía que eso era mentira, una estupidez soltada por un idiota con prejuicios, pero que hablara así de nuestros futuros hijos, me quemaba el hígado, porque la imagen de nuestros hijos que yo siempre tenía en mi mente era la de un niño tan guapo como Jacob, sano, alegre, travieso y jovial, o la de una niña que crecía a pasos agigantados, inteligente, hermosa, cariñosa y dulce, no la de unos monstruos o unos engendros.

Mi puño comenzó a temblar, dispuesto a lanzarse contra su pétrea y dura cara, y los dos enormes lobos que teníamos a ambos lados se agazaparon mientras le gruñían para mostrarle su disconformidad por ese discurso.

Jake enseguida se percató de mis sentimientos.

- Cierra esa boca de una maldita vez, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo - masculló, apretando los dientes con cólera contenida -. Estás empezando a tocarme mucho las narices. Además, si tenemos hijos o no, no es asunto tuyo.  
- Oh, claro que lo es - le contradijo, mostrándole una sonrisita arrogante.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que has venido a espiarnos de nuevo? - quiso saber mi chico.  
- Ya te lo dije en Santa Lucía. Si quisiera espiarlos, me habría tomado las molestias de esconderme - le contestó -. No, no he venido a espiarlos. Si estamos aquí es porque ese licántropo estaba por estas tierras.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué dices que es asunto tuyo? - inquirió Jacob, interesado en conocer esas extrañas razones.  
- Hay gente que no está dispuesta a arriesgarse a que procreen - reveló el vampiro, más serio.  
- ¿Como tus queridos Vulturis? - aventuró Jake, usando un tono ácido.  
- No se trata de Aro. Los Vulturis han aceptado el tratado, les da igual si es contigo o con tu futura prole. Me refiero a Razvan y los suyos - desveló de nuevo. Escuchar ese nombre me produjo otro escalofrío, porque hacía tanto que no sabíamos de él y los otros -. Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado el día que decidan… procrear.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada.

- Parece que sabes mucho del tema - le dijo Jake, otra vez con acidez.

Thiago se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observándolo.

- Nosotros sabemos muchas cosas de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán - afirmó finalmente.  
- O sea, que todavía siguen vivos - adivinó mi chico, resoplando -. Y ustedes son los encargados de dar con ellos para matarlos, ¿no es eso?

El jefe de los vampiros no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa ya fue toda una afirmación.

- ¿Y ese licántropo? ¿Tiene que ver con todo esto? - le preguntó.

El vampiro sostuvo su sonrisa, y su silencio. Se dio media vuelta, con sus cuatro súbditos y comenzó a caminar.

- Hey, ¿me has oído? - protestó Jacob -. ¿Ese licántropo tiene algo que ver con Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán?  
- Nos veremos pronto - aseguró Thiago.

Y, de pronto, desaparecieron entre el boscaje.

Jacob frunció los labios mientras miraba a ese horizonte arbolado que ya no estaba habitado por nadie.

- Maldita sea… - farfulló, malhumorado -. Ahora nos ha dejado con la duda.  
- ¿No vamos a seguirlos? - le pregunté, poniéndome un poco frente a él para verlo mejor.  
- Ojalá pudiéramos - bufó, tirando de mí para darse la vuelta -, pero con ese maldito tratado, no puedo hacerles nada. Ellos tienen que ir a su manera y yo tengo que ir a la mía, ¿entiendes? De eso se trata.

El lobo gris moteado y el marrón claro comenzaron a seguirnos cuando echamos a andar hacia las tiendas.

- Ha dicho que nos veremos pronto - recordé -. ¿Crees que volverá por aquí?  
- Ni idea - suspiró, con desagrado.

Yo también suspiré.

Las tiendas de campaña empezaron a divisarse a través del entramaje de troncos. La noche ya se había hecho con el cielo totalmente y, aunque era oscura debido a la ausencia de luna, mi vista de casi vampiro me permitía ver mejor que normalmente en la negrura. Los dos lobos corrieron a esconderse para cambiar de fase y entonces recordé que yo también tenía que hacerlo.

- Jake, tengo que beber - le dije.  
- Ah, sí - se acordó, llevándose la mano a la nuca -. Chicos, vamos a cazar algo, así que tardaremos otro poco.  
- ¿Y qué les decimos a las chicas? - interrogó Shubael, ya saliendo de su escondite.  
- No sé, inventense algo - le contestó, tirando de mí hacia el otro lado para dirigirnos al boscaje de nuevo.

Los dos quileute se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, y Jake y yo echamos a correr para buscar presas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo más cuando regresamos, tan sólo unos veinte minutos, pero a los demás debió de parecerles eternos.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Sarah, riéndose.  
- Qué, ¿ya han terminado? - siguió Eve.

El círculo que formaban las tiendas se llenó de risitas pícaras y entonces supe qué excusa habían puesto esos dos. Noté cómo mis mejillas adquirían el mismo color que la hoguera que ya habían hecho nuestros amigos, se notaba que hacía un buen rato.

- Idiotas - murmuró Jake, recriminando a Shubael y a Isaac.

Éstos carraspearon y miraron a otro lado para disimular.

Encima, Jake sólo vestía unos pantalones, que, para colmo, no eran los mismos con los que se había marchado para buscar leños, con lo cual vete tú a saber lo que se estaban imaginando ellas. Menos mal que los chicos quileute, y Leah, sabían la verdad.

Nos habían dejado un sitio, así que Jake y yo nos sentamos junto a ellos, frente a las llamas de la fogata. El resto de quileutes y Jake se miraron con una complicidad más bien seria. No diría que estaban preocupados, pero estaba claro que iban a estar atentos toda la noche.

- ¿Es que no se aguantaban o qué? - me cuchicheó Jennifer, que estaba justo a mi otro lado.

Su risilla hizo que me pusiera más colorada.

- Basta, por favor - gemí.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía que pasar por esto sin que hubiésemos hecho nada, porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, me atendría a las consecuencias y ya estaba. Empecé a arrepentirme de no haber aprovechado la ocasión. Total…

- ¿Qué hay para cenar? - preguntó Jacob para cambiar de tema.  
- Latas - le respondió Seth, alzando una de ellas con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Yo también he traído - le dije, cogiendo nuestra mochila, que ya la habían colocado en nuestro sitio.

La abrí y fui sacando todas las que había metido.

- ¡Menudo arsenal! - se rió Aaron.  
- Mi chica me cuida muy bien - presumió Jake, sonriéndole con satisfacción.  
- También son para mí - apuntillé, mirándolo mientras dejaba en el suelo la última lata.

Jake hizo una mueca. Solté una risilla y le di un beso corto.

- Dime, ¿cuál te apetece? - inquirí.  
- Esta - señaló -. Pero dame, ya me encargo yo - y la cogió él para abrirla.

Nos pasamos el resto de la velada cenando y charlando, aunque los chicos observaban la profunda oscuridad del bosque que nos lindaba, de vez en cuando. Después, fingieron que iban a jugar con el balón, pero en realidad era una excusa para organizar unos turnos de vigilancia nocturna sin que las chicas se enterasen. Jugaron un poco, para seguir disimulando, y luego se hicieron los cansados para volver con nosotras, que habíamos permanecido junto a las llamas, hablando.

La idea inicial era la de acampar, poner música y jugar a algún juego divertido mientras tomábamos unas cervezas, pero con todo el asunto del licántropo decidieron suprimir la música para poder escuchar cualquier sonido del bosque. Cheran alegó que se le había olvidado ponerle pilas al estéreo. Pero sí jugamos y tomamos esas cervezas sin alcohol que ya estaban tibias.

Las horas pasaron, tengo que reconocer que sin darnos cuenta, porque al final lo estábamos pasando bien. Jennifer había tenido que darle un beso a Isaac, por el juego, y el asunto había resultado divertido. Fue reacia al principio, pero cuando vio la cara suplicante de éste, terminó dándole un pico. Si supiera que hacía unas horas él había estado a punto de ser mordido por un venenoso licántropo, creo que se lo hubiese dado más largo. No sé por qué me daba que el quileute le gustaba un poco, tendría que hablar con ella en privado para sonsacárselo.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir? - me propuso Jake, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. No sé tú, pero yo estoy reventado - y levantó los brazos para estirarse.  
- Claro - asentí.

Nos levantamos y Jacob enseguida cogió mi mano.

- Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana - se despidió, ya tirando de mí para llevarme a la tienda.  
- Hasta mañana - me despedí, también.  
- Hasta mañana - dijo Seth -. Nosotros tampoco tardaremos nada en irnos a dormir.  
- Sí, yo también tengo sueño - Brenda bostezó.

Jacob subió la cremallera que cerraba la tienda y me la dejó abierta con su brazo para que pasase.

- Gracias - le sonreí.  
- Encantado de servirla, señorita - bromeó, haciéndome una reverencia mientras yo entraba.  
- Señora - le maticé -. Señora Black.  
- Ah, sí, eso - Jake se agachó un poco y pasó detrás de mí -. Pues encantado de servirla, señora Black - y bajó la cremallera.  
- Eso está mejor - sonreí, sentándome en el saco.

Mi chico se rió y se metió dentro del lecho.

Habíamos abierto los dos sacos del todo para montar una especie de cama, así podíamos dormir juntos. El mío estaba debajo y el suyo arriba, en forma de manta. Me descalcé - Jake ya lo estaba, pues sus zapatillas se habían quedado en mitad del bosque, destrozadas. Menos mal que había traído otro par -, dejé mis playeras a un lado y me eché en el saco.

Jacob no tardó en girarse para acogerme entre sus brazos, así que me volteé y me acurruqué en su pecho desnudo, abrazándolo yo también, con fuerza. Mi boca se curvó con satisfacción automáticamente. No había sitio mejor en el mundo que este. Giré el rostro, inspiré su maravilloso efluvio y volví a apoyar mi mejilla en su cómodo y calientito torso, sonriendo de felicidad. El éxtasis total vino cuando él me besó en la coronilla y comenzó a pasar sus extraordinarios dedos por mi pelo. Me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, tan protegida, tan amada. Sus fuertes latidos retumbaban en su pecho, pero eran calmados, rítmicos, arrulladores. Me relajé al momento.

Aunque el tema del licántropo rebotaba en mi cabeza continuamente, y eso me hizo caer en una cosa. Tal vez no disfrutara de esto toda la noche, porque si Jacob tenía que hacer guardia…

- ¿Cómo van a hacer con los turnos de vigilancia? - le pregunté con un cuchicheo, sin despegarme ni un ápice de su pecho.  
- Ah, no te preocupes - adivinó, hablándome con un murmullo -, Cheran, Shubael, Isaac y Collin se turnarán entre ellos para vigilar, así que estaré contigo toda la noche.

Sus dedos continuaban peinando los mechones de mi melena. Sólo me faltaba ronronear.

- ¿Es por nosotras?  
- No los mandé yo, se ofrecieron ellos - me aclaró -. Ellos son los únicos aquí que no tienen pareja. Tú no, porque sabes todo lo que pasó, pero si alguno de los otros dejara a su chica en plena noche para vigilar, ellas se mosquearían bastante, ¿no crees? Bueno, y Simon, en el caso de Leah.  
- Sí, tienes razón - reí -. Se darían cuenta de que pasa algo.  
- Por eso es mejor que vigilen esos cuatro.  
- Ajá… - susurré.  
- ¿Te estás durmiendo? - inquirió, hablándome con un murmullo ronco que me sonó como lo más dulce del mundo.  
- No - mentí.

No quería dormirme. Quería disfrutar de esto un poco más, charlar con él…

- Sí, sí que te duermes - me contradijo, soltando una risa sorda.

…pero los párpados se me cerraban.

La verdad es que estaba agotada. La caminata había sido larga, y toda la tensión acumulada por lo del licántropo y los vampiros de Aro me había dejado molida. Y los dedos de Jacob eran prodigiosos, demasiado, así como su acogedor, protector y calientito abrazo. Los latidos de su corazón, el aire rellenando sus bronquios, su pausada respiración…

- No… - intenté negar de nuevo.

…así que me dormí.


	87. Decisión

DECISIÓN :

El día era nublado, como casi siempre. Salí de casa y me dirigí al garaje para coger el coche. Me subí a mi auto blanco, arranqué y lo saqué de allí.

No tardé en encaminarme hacia la senda que unía nuestra casita roja con la carretera de La Push. Pasé por delante del hogar de Billy, el cual se encontraba en el porche, haciendo uno de sus crucigramas, y detuve el vehículo para saludarlo. Él también me sonrió cuando me vio. Me incliné sobre el asiento vacío del copiloto e hice girar la manivela para bajar la ventanilla.

- Buenos días, Nessie - me saludó.

Parecía realmente contento al verme.

- Hola - sonreí.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?

Me extrañó que lo preguntase en plural, pero enseguida me percaté de que se refería a Jacob y a mí.

- Ah, muy bien - le contesté.

El quileute asintió, feliz.

- ¿Y a dónde vas? - se extrañó de pronto.  
- Al supermercado, a hacer la compra semanal - le revelé.  
- ¿Y vas tú sola? - se volvió a extrañar -. ¿No va nadie de la manada contigo?

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. ¿Y por qué iba a tener que venir conmigo nadie de la manada para hacer la compra?

- No - vocalicé, dejando notar mi estupor -, creo que yo sola puedo arreglármelas bien.

Billy resopló entre dientes, nada conforme. ¿Pero qué le pasaba hoy?

- No deberías ir tú sola por ahí - declaró, algo nervioso.

¿A qué venía ahora esa preocupación por mí?

- Sólo voy al supermercado, Billy, no va a pasarme nada - afirmé, quitándole importancia para que él se tranquilizase.  
- Bueno, supongo que ese sitio estará lleno de gente, aunque, de todas formas, llamaré a alguno de los chicos para que te acompañe.

Qué insistencia.

- No hace falta, puedo yo sola, de verdad - reiteré -. En fin, tengo un poco de prisa - mentí -, así que me voy.

Mi suegro asintió, si bien su cara decía a las claras que no iba a ceder en sus intenciones de llamar a alguien.

Suspiré.

- Hasta luego - me despedí, empezando a cerrar la ventanilla.  
- No debes hacer esfuerzos, recuérdalo - me aconsejó, ahora usando un tono más bien protector y paternal -. Ve poco a poco.

Pestañeé, perpleja.

- Yo soy muy fuerte, Billy - le recordé, y subí el cristal del todo.

Me despedí con la mano y él hizo lo mismo, pero cuando arranqué, por el espejo retrovisor vi cómo giraba las ruedas de su silla a toda prisa para meterse en casa.

Oh, no. Este iba a llamar a alguno de los chicos. Resoplé. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sobreprotector conmigo? ¿O es que se había vuelto tan machista como para buscarme una carabina? No lo entendía.

Salí a la carretera de La Push y me encaminé hacia el supermercado del pueblo. Mi plan inicial era ir tranquilamente, sin prisas, pero aceleré, porque sólo de pensar en que uno de los chicos apareciese por allí para acompañarme, hacía que me muriese de la vergüenza. Como si fuese una niña. Chisté.

Mi auto se movió con rapidez por la carretera y fui rezando todo el camino para que llegase antes que alguno de los metamorfos.

No tardé mucho más en llegar al parking del supermercado. Entré como una bala y estacioné del mismo modo. Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré con alivio cuando vi que no había ningún metamorfo a la vista. Apagué el motor y me bajé del coche.

Entré en el establecimiento y cogí uno de los carritos, la compra iba a ser grande. Con un lobo en casa, había que llenarlo. Enseguida me puse manos a la obra. Rodé las ruedas de aquí para allá, recorriendo esos pasillos que ya me sabía de memoria mientras iba cargando el carro con los productos de sus estanterías.

Pasé a la sección de frutería y también fui llenando bolsas. Cuando terminé allí, deposité la última bolsa en el carro e inicié la marcha hacia otra sección. Caminé por delante de unas baldas llenas de envases de cerezas y pasé de largo, sin embargo, mis pies se pararon de sopetón y recularon hacia atrás para mirarlas mejor. Me mordí el labio inferior al verlas, porque, de pronto, me entraron unas ganas enormes de comerme unas cuantas. Eran tan redondas, tan rojas, tan jugosas… Cogí un envase, no, mejor dos, y eché a caminar de nuevo.

El resto de la compra la hice con rapidez y de forma automática, ese supermercado lo conocía bien. Pagué en la caja, lo cargué todo en bolsas de papel, metiéndolas otra vez en el carro para llevarlas al coche, y salí al exterior, empujando el dichoso carrito.

Llegué a mi auto y abrí el maletero. Fui cogiendo las bolsas y las fui colocando en el interior del mismo, hasta que me giré hacia el carro una vez más y agarré la última. Entonces, cuando me estaba volviendo de nuevo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Razvan estaba frente a mí, a unos metros, clavándome esa mirada carmesí, malvada. Decir que sentí escalofríos se quedaba corto, porque esa sensación era punzante, y había llevado tanto tiempo desaparecido. Razvan no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo ese ser maléfico de siempre, pero mis sensaciones hacia él se habían transformado un poco. Desde que me había encerrado durante un año, separándome de Jacob, mi repulsión hacia él se había vuelto infinita, y, si antes ya me daba miedo, ahora le tenía pavor.

De repente, añadiéndose a ese miedo que ya invadía mi mente, algo más me dejó paralizada totalmente. Y era algo muy diferente. Muy, muy diferente. Eran… eran unos golpecitos. Unos cálidos y tiernos golpecitos que nacían del interior de mi vientre.

Mi vista bajó automáticamente para mirarme y, cuando vi mi barriga, la bolsa que sujetaba se me cayó al suelo. No me lo podía creer. Estaba… estaba embarazada. Y de mucho, lo menos estaba de siete u ocho meses. Podía sentir las pataditas que mi bebé me propinaba desde el interior, incluso podía notar sus pequeñitos pies apoyándose en la pared de mi vientre.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía ese extraño comportamiento de Billy.

Mi primera reacción fue la de exhalar impetuosamente, con una sonrisa sorprendida y feliz, y llevar mi mano a mi abultada barriga para acariciarla. Mi vientre albergaba a mi bebé, al bebé de Jacob. Nuestro bebé, nuestro precioso bebé… Pero inmediatamente después mi boca volvió a exhalar, mis ojos se alzaron, temerosos, y ese sentimiento de inmensa felicidad se transformó en un hondo miedo. Me cubrí inmediatamente con los dos brazos para proteger ese tesoro. Sí, este miedo era peor que el anterior, mucho peor. Era pánico, porque ahora sabía a qué había venido Razvan. La vida de mi bebé corría grave peligro.

Los ojos de Razvan descendieron a esa zona y su semblante se volvió más agresivo cuando los alzó otra vez. Algo dentro de mí estalló con una furia nueva, instintiva, y mi labio superior se retiró hacia arriba para mostrarle mis amenazantes colmillos. No me importaba quién pudiera verme, NADIE tocaría a nuestro bebé. Me agazapé un poco, sin soltar mi barriga y le rugí con cólera, dejándole claro que moriría por ese tesoro.

Busqué la hirviente lengua de fuego en mi interior y comencé a llevarla por toda mi columna vertebral. Pero, entonces, otra patadita me avisó de algo y detuve el proceso de transformación de inmediato. Si me transformaba, mi cuerpo sería el de un vampiro casi completo, y no sabía cómo afectaría eso al bebé. Además, mi organismo comenzaría a consumir mi propia sangre para mantenerse fuerte y eso sería muy perjudicial para él, por no decir… mortal. Me costó mucho pensar en esta palabra.

- Los hijos del Gran Lobo deben morir - afirmó Razvan, con esa voz de ultratumba.

De pronto, sacó un cuchillo grande y afilado de su bolsillo trasero y, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, lo lanzó con saña contra mi vientre.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - chillé, horrorizada, inclinándome hacia delante para protegerlo más.

Sin embargo, fue inútil.

No sentí ningún pinchazo, pero, de repente, noté cómo la vida se esfumaba de mi barriga a pasos agigantados. Me miré con auténtico pavor y, al despegar mis temblorosas manos, vi que éstas estaban llenas de sangre. ¡No, sangre! ¡Había sangre por todas partes!

- ¡NOOOOOOO, MI BEBÉ! - grité, llorando sin consuelo.

Pero no había ningún cuchillo clavado en mi barriga. Me erguí un poco para observarme mejor, mientras temblaba y lloraba. El cuchillo se había clavado en el tronco del árbol que reposaba junto a mi coche. Sin embargo, mi vientre estaba lleno de sangre, y ya no notaba las pataditas, ni la calidez… Sólo notaba muerte…

Entonces, mi horrorizada mente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Era yo. Yo estaba perdiendo a mi bebé, a nuestro bebé… ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Mis ojos y mi garganta lloraban desconsolados mientras mis ensangrentadas manos se afanaban en acariciar algo que ya había muerto, como si así fuera a devolverle la vida.

¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Nessie…, Nessie…, ya me parecía escuchar la voz de Jacob, llamándome en esa oscuridad que empezó a cernirse sobre mí.

¡MI BEBÉ! ¡NUESTRO BEBÉ! ¡LO ESTOY PERDIENDO! ¡LO ESTOY PERDIENDO!

Nessie…

- ¡Noooo! - voceé, abriendo los ojos mientras me incorporaba súbitamente en algún sitio.

Era un lugar extraño y mis bronquios seguían expirando el aire a toda prisa, así como mis manos, que continuaban pegadas a mi vientre. Me miré con precipitación. Ya no había sangre, ni barriga abultada…

- Nessie, cielo, mírame, estoy aquí - murmuró mi adorada voz ronca al tiempo que sus cálidas manos acariciaban mi rostro con ansiedad.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de dónde estaba, pero finalmente lo hice. Era la tienda de campaña. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, aunque eso no me tranquilizaba nada. Mi rostro se giró y por fin vi a Jacob.

- Jake… - sollocé, lanzándome a sus brazos.  
- Ya pasó, pequeña - me susurró, apretando su abrazo.  
- Jake, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó el cuchicheo de Cheran desde fuera.

Genial. Seguro que había despertado a todo el mundo.

- No. Nessie ha tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo - le contestó, hablándole en voz baja.  
- Ah, Ok - se calmó el metamorfo -. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla - le explicó acto seguido a alguien -, así que vuelvan a las tiendas - sí, al resto. Había despertado a todo el mundo.

Ahora que prestaba atención, escuché cómo mis amigos y amigas se iban metiendo en sus tiendas mientras murmuraban para comentar el susto que les había dado.

Los fuertes y protectores brazos de Jake me reconfortaron al instante, y sentir su ardiente torso desnudo pegado a mi pecho, transmitiéndome sus pausados y potentes latidos, más esos prodigiosos dedos que ya peinaban mi cabello, me calmó con rapidez. Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados, hasta que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis lacrimales.

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible - murmuré cuando ya fui capaz de hablar, sin apartarme ni un ápice de él.

Todavía necesitaba sus brazos.

- Lo sé. La he visto - reveló, hablándome con un murmullo.

Ahora sí. Me despegué un poco de su cuerpo para observarlo mejor.

- ¿La has visto? - inquirí, mirándole con preocupación.  
- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, con tu mano y eso - confesó, mordiéndose el labio, un tanto arrepentido -. Hablabas en voz alta y quería saber qué estabas soñando.  
- Ya sabes lo que eso significa - le recordé, temerosa -. Ya sabes lo que pasa con estas pesadillas. ¿Y si yo…? ¿Y si yo no puedo tener hijos? - de repente, mil dudas empezaron a azotar a mi cabeza; dudas que no había tenido jamás y que esta pesadilla hacía que me plantease atropelladamente.

Su hermoso rostro cambió de inmediato, para ponerse serio.

- Claro que puedes tenerlos - aseguró, mirándome con absoluta confianza -. Tu sistema reproductivo es idéntico al de una humana.  
- Sí, pero… - mis ojos bajaron para buscar respuestas con nerviosismo -, quizá pueda quedarme embarazada, por mi condición de semihumana, pero mi condición de semivampiro tal vez haga que mi cuerpo no logre…  
- Para - me interrumpió, alzándome la barbilla con su cálida mano con el fin de que mis pupilas se enganchasen a las suyas de nuevo. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme con determinación -. Puedes tener hijos, lo sé. Además, la profecía lo corrobora.

Sus palabras fueron un balsámico fresco y tranquilizador, porque me recordaron lo que esa invasión de dudas me habían hecho olvidar tontamente durante este momento de fragilidad.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, muy aliviada.

- Es verdad - asentí, ya mirándolo.  
- Esa pesadilla tiene que significar otra cosa - afirmó, metiéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas.  
- ¿Pero, qué? - cuestioné con preocupación -. Mis otras pesadillas se cumplieron tal cual las soñé.

Jacob se quedó pensando durante casi un minuto.

- Puede que tenga más que ver con Razvan - conjeturó finalmente -. Tal vez eso del cuchillo simbolice un truco de magia o algo así, porque está claro que en la realidad no se sacaría una daga del pantalón para lanzártela, digo yo.  
- Quién sabe - suspiré, bajando mis párpados. Luego, los subí de nuevo -. Puede que tengas razón. Ya has oído a Thiago. Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán estarán al acecho el día que yo me quede embarazada - recordé, preocupada.  
- No te preocupes, esa pesadilla no se cumplirá - aseguró, y sus intensos ojos negros corroboraban lo que decía.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - dudé, no de él, sino de que pudiéramos hacer algo para evitarlo.  
- No te quedarás embarazada.  
- ¿Cómo? - parpadeé, perpleja y confusa.

No es que quisiera quedarme embarazada ahora. Bueno, ni ahora ni dentro de un año o dos. Pero tal vez sí dentro de tres o cuatro años, porque, aunque en estos momentos aún no me apeteciese, quería tener hijos con Jacob en un futuro, por supuesto. Aunque el verme en ese sueño embarazada de Jacob, hacía que mis mariposas saltasen, revoltosas. Y esto de no quedarme embarazada nunca…

- Quiero decir, todavía - aclaró, sonriendo levemente al ver mi mala interpretación, y su ardiente mano acarició mi mejilla -. No tenemos prisa, ¿no? Pues esperaremos.  
- Pero, Jake, da igual lo que tardemos en tenerlos - le rebatí, angustiada -. No sabemos en qué fecha ocurrirá la pesadilla, puede que eso suceda dentro de unos años…  
- Espera, déjame terminar - me cortó, poniéndome sus tórridas yemas sobre mis labios. No pude evitar que el vello de mi cuerpo se pusiera de punta con ese roce. Su rostro volvió a ponerse serio y empezó a hablarme con decisión, enganchándome con esa mirada profunda -. Esperaremos hasta que demos caza a esos magos. Tú sigues tomando la píldora, ¿no?, así que no hay problema con eso. Los buscaré y los perseguiré hasta que los mate. No me importa cómo ni dónde, los buscaré por tierra, mar y aire hasta que dé con ellos, y después me aseguraré de que están bien muertos. Y luego, cuando ellos ya no existan y no haya peligro de que tu pesadilla se cumpla, si ya nos apetece tener niños, puedes dejar de tomarla.  
- ¿Pero cómo vas a encontrarlos? Ni siquiera Demetri o Thiago parecen conseguirlo - dudé de nuevo.  
- No lo sé, pero lo haré - afirmó con resolución -. Está claro que ellos están merodeando por estas tierras, a la espera. Lo mejor es que no tengamos hijos, por el momento. No hasta que liquide a ese Razvan y compañía - rechinó los dientes.  
- ¿Y si tardas muchos años?  
- No me importa esperar los años que hagan falta - afirmó, seguro y decidido -. Tenemos muchos años por delante para tenerlos, no hay prisa. Pero los atrapare y acabaré con ellos, te lo prometo - declaró, clavándome sus intensos ojazos.

Observé ese hermoso rostro y sonreí. Jamás me cansaba de mirarlo. Ya me sabía de memoria todas esas pequeñas imperfecciones de su piel, todas, cada una de ellas. Pero todas ellas eran precisamente las que hacían que su rostro me pareciese tan hermoso y perfecto. Era una contradicción, lo sé, pero, acostumbrada como estaba a ver semblantes tan sumamente perfectos e impolutos, el suyo me parecía tan especial. Y era precisamente por eso, por esas imperfecciones que hacían de su rostro único, personal, diferente, cálido y, eso, especial. Aunque no sólo estaba eso. También eran todos sus defectos, hasta éstos me gustaban. Todos ellos se sumaban a sus virtudes para enamorarme más de él.

Me pegué a él y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para besarlo. Sus tórridos labios enseguida correspondieron a los míos, pero los dos nos obligamos a parar. Cogí aire y lo abracé otra vez. Sus brazos me acogieron con mimo y me ayudó a tumbarme con él en el saco, dejando que mi cabeza reposara en su cómodo pecho.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - susurró, y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mis rizos.  
- Sí - murmuré, sonriendo de felicidad.

Lo estaba, porque sabía que él cumpliría su promesa, y él era el Gran Lobo, el rey de los lobos, el rey de nuestro mundo, el ser más poderoso del planeta. Nada ni nadie podía vencerlo.

Lo único que teníamos que hacer era seguir como hasta ahora: no tener prisa por tener hijos. No hasta que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán murieran. Y eso era certero.


	88. Harley Davidson

HARLEY DAVIDSON

(PARÉNTESIS. SÓLO PARA EL FIC)  
RENESMEE

Seguía siendo septiembre, solamente quedaban dos días para mi cumpleaños, y cinco para el de mi madre, pero, para estar en este mes y ser la península de Olympic, hacía un calor horrible.

Este era el segundo libro que me devoraba hoy. Terminé de leer el último párrafo, cerré las tapas con un golpe seco, lo posé sobre mis pantorrillas y alcé mis brazos para estirarme.

Miré el reloj. Jake llevaba cerca de una hora en el garaje, limpiando su Harley Davidson. Torcí el gesto. ¿Es que no se cansaba nunca de esa moto? Además, esta mañana ya habíamos salido para rodarla un poco. Iba a empezar a ponerme celosa de verdad de esa Harley.

Me reí para mis adentros de mi propia broma, cosa absurda, por otra parte, y me levanté del sillón. Dejé el libro sobre el ladrillo de la chimenea y me sacudí la falda. Ésta en cuestión debería quedarse un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, pero la tela azul de esos dichosos pliegues se arrugaba enseguida y la prenda quedaba más alzada de lo que debería. Resoplé. La estiré como pude, pero poco conseguí. En fin, estaba en casa y no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte, así que tampoco importaba tanto.

Me di la vuelta y salí del saloncito para dirigirme a la puerta de salida. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma, así que decidí ir yo misma a buscar a Jacob al garaje. Lo sacaría de allí a rastras, si hacía falta.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al garaje dando un pausado paseo por el jardín. El cielo ya había sido invadido por unos nubarrones muy oscuros y en el horizonte del océano podían escucharse los truenos de la tormenta que ya estaba en ciernes. Los rayos relampagueaban no muy lejos, dándole fuertes latigazos al mar, y las gaviotas chillaban y volaban nerviosas, buscando dónde refugiarse. Unas gotas enormes ya se dejaban caer desde el cielo y comenzaban a mojar el terreno. Mis pies estaban descalzos, así que podía sentir el frescor de la hierba en las plantas, ésta era tan mullida, que parecía que pisaba una confortable y cómoda alfombra. Me alegré de no haberme calzado, porque gracias a eso, podía disfrutar de esta maravilla. Relajaba y todo.

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta, como siempre. Cuando pasé al interior, vi lo que estaba haciendo mi chico. Ya había relimpiado la moto, y ahora le estaba sacando brillo con un trapo. Menos mal que se percató de mi presencia enseguida y me sonrió.

- ¿Ya has terminado de leer el libro? - me preguntó, eso sí, sin dejar de frotar ese tubo de escape brillante.

Como ya dije, hacía mucho calor, por eso solamente llevaba unos viejos pantalones cortos de color verde militar y, al igual que yo, iba descalzo. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a no calzar nada, y hoy hacía un día demasiado bochornoso como para cubrir sus pies. Su pecho lucía su desnudez y su piel estaba algo humedecida por una casi imperceptible capa de sudor, las diminutas partículas que lo envolvían casi no llegaban a ser gotas. Ese afrodisíaco olor era muy tenue, lo justo para que yo no me volviese loca, aunque no escapaba a mi nariz, por supuesto.

- Sí - asentí, cogiendo una pieza de la estantería para acercarme a él disimuladamente, haciendo como que la miraba -. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has terminado de limpiar esa dich… la moto? - corregí a tiempo.

Jacob no sólo se dio cuenta de la corrección de mi frase, claro, sino que también se fijó en el ligero torcimiento de cara que tenía. Intenté disimularlo, y casi lo consigo, pero un sutil gesto era suficiente para él. La sonrisa de Jake se amplió y adoptó un matiz un tanto presuntuoso, al tiempo que se erguía para dejar de frotar el metal.

- ¿Estás celosa de la moto? - inquirió, manteniendo esa sonrisa.  
- No digas tonterías - contesté, ladeando el rostro con algo de petulancia.

Aproveché para dejar la pieza en otra estantería y me crucé de brazos.

- Vamos, nena, no tienes por qué estarlo. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, te lo aseguro, sólo admiración - alegó, haciendo la broma -. Me gustaría que tú y ella se llevasen bien. Creo que podrian llegar a ser muy buenas amigas, en serio.

Giré el rostro hacia él, entrecerré los ojos para simular una cara de odio y volví a girarlo. Jacob se rió.

Se quedó mirándome, mordiéndose su sonriente labio inferior, parecía estar planeando algo. Entonces, tiró el paño a un lado, se fue a cerrar la puerta del garaje, pasando por delante de mis extrañados ojos, que lo seguían de reojo, y se acercó a la moto de nuevo. Acto seguido, se montó en la Harley. La máquina ya se mantenía en pie gracias a su fuerte pata metálica, pero él la puso derecha y la sostuvo fácilmente, con sus largas y robustas piernas.

- ¿Te gustaría que te enseñase a manejarla? - me propuso, con una sonrisa, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el asiento -. Te dejaría llevarla alguna vez.

Eso hizo que mi cara se volviese súbitamente para mirarlo, sorprendida.

- ¿Me dejarías llevarla yo sola?  
- Tú sola… - frunció los labios, observándome, pensativo.  
- Entonces no pienso ser amiga de esa moto. Jamás - aseguré, siguiendo con su broma.

Y ladeé mi rostro de nuevo.

- Bueno, ok - accedió finalmente. Mi cara se volvió hacia él otra vez, sonriente -. Pero sólo cuando estés muy preparada. Estas motos pesan un quintal y son difíciles de manejar.  
- Yo puedo con esta moto perfectamente - afirmé -. ¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba? Puedo levantarla - y solté mis brazos para dirigirme a los bajos de la máquina.  
- No, deja - me paró, bajando los suyos para que no siguiera -. No hace falta, te creo - sonrió con una mueca.

Solté una risilla.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear con fuerza sobre las planchas de chapa del tejado, creándose un soniquete continuo, aunque también se podía escuchar cómo azotaba la hierba del jardín, tras la puerta cerrada.

Jacob dio unas palmaditas sobre la parte delantera del asiento para que yo me sentase ahí, mostrándome esa seductora sonrisa torcida, y así lo hice. Pasé la pierna sobre el cuero negro y me subí a la Harley Davidson, justo delante de él.

Noté cómo su pecho se arrimaba a mí y el vello ya se me puso de punta, porque podía sentir la humedad caliente de su piel en la parte desnuda que mi camiseta de tirantes blanca dejaba en mi espalda. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja, pero la poca parte que quedaba al descubierto y que le sentía era suficiente para que me estremeciera. Mis mariposas se pusieron a volar como locas, electrizando mi estómago con entusiasmo, y mi ritmo cardíaco ya empezó a acelerarse.

Jacob percibió mi reacción y se acomodó aún más cerca, provocándome. Mi sien estaba muy arrimada a su mejilla, y si giraba mi cara, su humedecido cuello quedaba a la altura de mi boca. La energía ya comenzó a fluir, atrayéndonos, y empecé a oler su efluvio con más intensidad, al tenerlo tan cerca…

Giró su rostro un poco, hacia mí. Éste también estaba algo húmedo.

- Bueno, los mandos son como en el resto de las motos - empezó a explicarme, hablándome con un suave susurro que rozaba mi oreja y que ya me hizo hiperventilar como una tonta.

Ese afrodisíaco olor que antes conseguía dominar, ahora se introducía por mi nariz con ganas. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, despertándose todos mis instintos primarios.

- ¿Y cómo era? - conseguí musitar, jugueteando.

El labio de mi marido se volvió a curvar hacia arriba. Sí, estaba claro que lo que quería era seducirme con la excusa de la Harley. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sin despegar su mejilla de mi sien, subió sus manos y las llevó hasta mis brazos. Con mucha suavidad, los acarició con sus sedosas palmas, poniéndome todo el vello de punta, hasta que llegó a mis dedos. Los entrelazó con los suyos por el dorso de mis manos y alzó mis brazos. Cuando se inclinó sobre mí para llevármelos al manillar y lo noté tan pegado a mi cuerpo, no pude evitar que mi boca empezase a respirar con estimulados jadeos. No podía estar más excitada, ya notaba el ardor en todo mi bajo vientre. No sé qué era; bueno, sí, era él, su maravilloso olor, la postura, la energía, el morbo que me producía la moto, la cual tenía entre mis piernas, usurpando su lugar, todo. Jacob pareció encenderse por mi reacción y su boca también comenzó a exhalar con más agitación. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón en mi espalda, palpitando con rapidez.

Sus manos rodearon a las mías para que mis dedos llegasen a las palancas del manillar.

- Esto era el freno - empezó a susurrarme de nuevo en el oído mientras me hacía doblar los dedos. Todos sus susurros me hacían hiperventilar -, esto el embrague y esto el acelerador.

No pude evitarlo. Giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, dejando que nuestros ansiosos labios se rozasen, me pegué más a él y comencé a friccionarme ligeramente contra su cuerpazo húmedo, sin que ninguno de los dos soltase el manillar. Los dos empezamos a jadear en nuestras bocas, su abrasador aliento ya me estaba comiendo. Empecé a sentir la urgente necesidad de que me arrancase la ropa interior y me tomase así mismo, tal y como estábamos.

Su mano izquierda soltó la mía y bajó para rodear mi cintura, instándome a reclinarme con él. Así lo hice, sus deseos eran órdenes para mí. Solté el manillar, su mano se movió hacia mi estómago para ayudarme y los dos nos pusimos derechos de nuevo mientras nuestros labios se rozaban sin parar y nuestras bocas expiraban con agitación.

Un trueno estalló afuera y, con él, todo lo demás.

Sus labios se unieron del todo a los míos y comenzamos a entrelazarlos despacio, a conciencia, si bien respirábamos con auténtico fervor. Mis mariposas aleteaban, frenéticas. Su mano derecha me quitó la goma del pelo lentamente, dejando que ésta se deslizara con delicadeza por lo que todavía era mi coleta, y me soltó el cabello, ayudando con sus dedos, que acariciaron mi nuca para que los rizos de mi melena se distribuyera bien por mi espalda. Después, me colocó el cabello a un lado, rozando mi estremecida piel con sus sedosos y calientes dedos, y despejó la parte lateral izquierda de mi cuello.

Ya llevaba un rato hiperventilando en su boca, pero cuando soltó la mía y acercó sus gruesos y ardientes labios a mi cuello para besarlo, jadeé con más intensidad. Mi cabeza se ladeó un poco para que él pudiese deslizarlos mejor y mi mano se asió a su pelo con gran entusiasmo. Recorrió todo ese lado de mi cuello suavemente, susurrándome en la piel, excitándome el triple. Subió su boca, pasando por la línea lateral de mi mandíbula, y llegó al lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí aún más y me froté con él de nuevo, aunque esta vez con más ardor. Sus jadeos también aumentaron y la mano que había acomodado a mi cabello se fue a mi abdomen para ayudarme en mis movimientos.

El ruido de la tormenta no cesaba, y nuestro fuego tampoco.

Dejé de friccionarme cuando su abrasadora boca regresó a la mía y ambas se movieron con pasión, fundiéndose en una sola. Sus manos reptaron a ambos lados y comenzaron a arrastrarse lentamente por mi falda, buscando mis pantorrillas. Enseguida encontraron el final de la prenda y sus ardientes palmas invirtieron su movimiento para acariciar mis muslos, alzando la tela a su paso. Los acarició con avidez, aunque con calma, estremeciéndome de punta a punta. Nuestros bronquios no daban a basto, como la lluvia de fuera. Esas tórridas caricias casi me hicieron palpitar cuando se desplazaron al interior de mis muslos, pero cuando su mano derecha ascendió un poco y se coló por mi ropa interior para tantearme, ya fue inevitable.

Los jadeos que antes mi boca exhalaba en la suya se convirtieron en suaves gemidos y mi mano enganchó su pelo con más fuerza mientras mis piernas se abrían más y mi pelvis buscaba sus movimientos con frenesí, presa del placer que mi bajo vientre ya sentía. Eso lo excitó muchísimo y él jadeó más alto. Su rostro cambió de sitio para esperarme al otro lado al tiempo que su mano izquierda dejaba el interior de mi muslo. Mi cabeza ya se estaba volteando, buscando sus labios con ansia, pero él amarró mi cabello en un puño y me la terminó de girar para que nuestras bocas se pegasen de nuevo y no se separasen nunca. Entonces su tanteo inicial por fin pasó a mayores. Todo eso me volvió loca. Él ya lo introducía, frotándome al mismo tiempo justo ahí donde me tenía que frotar, pero yo empujaba más fuerte para que su dedo llegase más a fondo.

- Jake… - susurré con fervor.  
- Nessie… - jadeó en mis labios, muy excitado.

Sí, lo deseaba, lo deseaba… Quería que susurrase mi nombre con placer y deseo, una y otra vez. Pero esto no me llenaba como yo quería, necesitaba más, y sólo él lo tenía.

Le cogí la muñeca y saqué su mano de mi ropa interior. Me despegué de su espalda al mismo tiempo que él soltaba mi pelo para dejarme ir, y me bajé de la Harley rápidamente. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Me quité la ropa interior con velocidad mientras los dos nos clavábamos esas miradas hambrientas llenas de deseo, la suya también me reclamaba con urgencia, y me subí de nuevo a la moto, esta vez sentándome frente a él.

Sus grandes manos no tardaron nada en abarcar mi espalda y mi cintura, pero las mías también fueron hábiles y se apresuraron a lanzarse al cierre de su pantalón, que ya estaba más que hinchado. Me empujó contra él y nuestras bocas se ensamblaron automáticamente, entre fuertes y alocados jadeos. Él estaba ansioso, como yo, y su maravilloso e intenso efluvio, más la alocada energía que seguía fluyendo a nuestro alrededor, me hacían perder la cordura totalmente. Su tórrida lengua se abrió paso para jugar y la mía la recibió con ganas, expirando a todo lo que daban nuestros bronquios al tiempo que sus ardientes manos se metían bajo mi camiseta para acariciar mi espalda con frenesí, cosa que me estremeció aún más.

Los truenos y la lluvia ya apenas tenían presencia en mis oídos, pues solamente podía sentir a Jacob, su ardor, su pasión salvaje…

Tenía demasiada prisa, demasiada, ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí ya, ahora. Mis manos no se entretuvieron más con ese dichoso botón, tiraron con fuerza y abrieron el cierre de un solo movimiento, rompiéndolo. La destrozada cremallera ya estaba abierta del todo, pero terminé rasgando los pantalones otra vez, con otro tirón, para que éste se abriera aún más y esa zona quedase totalmente al descubierto, dejando sus caderas libres. Y lo que apareció era justo lo que yo buscaba y ansiaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, llevé mis brazos a su cuello y me senté sobre él, dejando que el centro de mi deseo enseguida tomara lo que ansiaba, por fin, por fin... Nuestras lenguas descansaron cuando ambos gemimos, manteniendo nuestros labios más que unidos, y una de mis manos pasó a aferrarse a su corto pelo azabache. Sus manos volaron para meterse bajo mi falda y sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda más baja para apretarme más contra él, con un movimiento enérgico y ávido. Volví a gemir, al notarlo tan dentro de mí, ya no podíamos estar más juntos, y quería estar así para siempre, para siempre... Él también gimió. La abrasadora exhalación de su gemido sordo fue impetuosa y logró introducirse por mi garganta, caldeándome todavía más.

Cómo lo deseaba, cómo lo ansiaba. Lo ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas, y lo amaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo amaba hasta la locura, era indescriptible. No era su afrodisíaco sudor, ni la moto, ni ninguna otra cosa. Era él, sólo él. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, eternamente Jacob. Él me llevaba a la locura, hasta el punto de no poder controlarme. No había palabras que pudieran describir todo lo que sentía por él. Y con él.

No aguantaba más. Comencé a moverme sobre Jacob, haciendo que toda su virilidad se deslizase dentro de mí, una y otra vez. Esto sí me llenaba, me llenaba… El placer que sentía era inmenso, barría mi interior con fuerza. Los dos jadeábamos en voz alta, rozando nuestros labios sin parar, clavándonos esa mirada de fuego el uno al otro, y sus ávidas manos ayudaban a mi cuerpo a moverse, empujándome hacia él.

Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor… Eso era lo único que mi mente podía pensar en estos momentos. En todo lo que lo amaba, en lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él, en todo lo que lo deseaba, en todo ese placer que sólo él era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y me separé un poco de él para deslizarme con más fuerza. Él también pasó a empujar, pero la que tenía el control era yo. Mi placer aumentó con ese roce impetuoso y poderoso, tanto, que el primer orgasmo físico llegó al instante, obligándome a gemir más alto. Todo palpitó intensamente, barriéndome entera, haciéndome bajar los párpados y perder la razón por un instante.

Mi orgasmo y mis embestidas lo volvieron loco a él también, aunque se contuvo para seguir un poco más.

- Nessie… - jadeó, con furor.

Sí, no dejes de pronunciar mi nombre, pronúncialo, mi amor… Alcé los párpados para mirarlo y continué moviéndome sobre él del mismo modo, todavía quedaba mucho por saciar.

Sus manos dejaron mi espalda más baja y subieron a la parte superior de mi camiseta. La agarró por arriba y, con un movimiento enérgico y arrebatador, la rasgó de arriba a abajo, destrozándola de dos tirones. El sujetador no duró mucho más. Lo rompió por la parte delantera y lo abrió, dejando todo mi pecho al descubierto. Le encantaba ver cómo me contorneaba y mis excitados senos seguían esa danza rítmica. Mi camiseta seguía puesta, así como mi roto sujetador, que quedaba colgando a ambos lados, pero él llevó sus manos a mi estremecido pecho y comenzó a acariciarme con hambre. Eso me excitaba muchísimo y mis fuertes jadeos aumentaron de intensidad. Arqueé mi espalda hacia atrás, estirando mis brazos completamente y cerré los ojos, dejándome hacer, dejándome llevar del todo.

Mi largo cabello rozaba mi espalda mientras mi cuerpo se movía sobre el suyo. Sus prodigiosas manos se deslizaban por mi vientre, por mi abdomen, y subían a mis senos, donde sus dedos los excitaban todavía más. Sólo ellos sabían hacer eso. Mi cuerpo palpitaba continuamente, no llegaban a ser orgasmos, pero estaban muy cerca. Subió los dedos de una mano por mi garganta y los condujo hasta mi boca, donde introdujo uno para que lo chupara. Enderecé mi espalda y lo miré con ojos hambrientos mientras lo hacía y continuaba deslizándome con fervor. Sus ojos de fuego me reclamaron con urgencia.

Sacó el dedo de mi boca y, con rapidez, me empujó hacia él, haciendo que mi torso y el suyo se fundieran y nuestros labios se unieran para rozarse, intercambiándose esos agitadísimos alientos. Me vi obligada a parar, pero continuábamos unidos y, sólo sentirlo dentro de mí, seguía haciéndome palpitar.

- Que quowle… - me susurró en la boca, con fervor.  
- Jake… - conseguí jadear, porque me derretía sin remedio -. Que quowle…  
- Dímelo otra vez, nena… - me pidió, con otro estimulado susurro que ya besaba mis labios.

Jadeé con entusiasmo. Mis manos se fueron a su pelo para amarrarlo con fuerza.

- Que quowle… - repetí, muy encendida.  
- Nessie… - jadeó.

La energía que nos rodeaba volaba con fuerza a nuestro alrededor, y apenas podía sentir la tormenta que se abatía afuera.

Su ardiente piel estaba más húmeda, y la mía ya comenzaba a estarlo. Su intenso olor me volvía loca, él me volvía loca. Sus calientes labios, sus tórridas y suaves manos, su abrasador y agitado aliento, sus fuertes brazos, su mirada de fuego… Mis manos lo soltaron y despejé todo mi torso, dejando caer la camiseta rota y lo que quedaba de mi sujetador hacia atrás. Envolví su cuello de nuevo y comencé a moverme sobre él una vez más, haciendo frotar mis senos contra su pecho al tiempo que Jacob se unía a mis empujes, llevaba sus amplias palmas por toda mi espalda y me alzaba el cabello. Jadeamos más alto, en nuestros labios, y nos besamos con una pasión desmedida, entremezclando nuestras lenguas con fogosidad. Él la deslizaba por la mía y yo la deslizaba por la suya, en total sincronización y armonía. Nuestra complicidad siempre se hacía evidente.

Bajé mis manos y pasé a acariciar su impresionante torso. Me recreé en esos músculos perfectos y fuertes, en esa piel ardiente, húmeda y que olía tan bien, mientras seguía moviéndome sobre él y nuestros labios continuaban besándose con ese afán. Hasta que Jacob me cogió por las muñecas, las colocó sobre su cuello y me obligó a parar.

Dejó de besarme, se desprendió de mí y mi cuerpo se sintió completamente vacío, huérfano, aunque sabía que sería por muy poco tiempo. Se levantó un poco, agarrándome por mi espalda más baja, y se incorporó sobre mí, asistiéndome para tumbarme sobre la moto. El asiento de la Harley no era excesivamente ancho, pero sí lo justo para que mi cuerpo pudiera quedar tendido sobre el mismo. Reptó por mi pecho con sus labios y sus manos, parándose en mis senos para recrearse un rato. Eso hizo que mis jadeos subieran de volumen y que mi torso se moviese para acompañar a su boca mientras mis manos se afanaban en acariciar su poderosa espalda. Mis piernas se abrían más, invitándolo a volver a entrar en el centro de mi deseo. Su boca ascendió, besando mi cuello, recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula y finalmente terminó en mis labios.

Mis llamadas surtieron efecto. Mi cuerpo volvió a sentirse completo cuando se unió a mí de nuevo; lo hizo muy despacio, concienzudamente, abriéndose paso con facilidad…

- Jake… - mis dedos se hundieron el la piel de su espalda al notarlo dentro del todo.

Ambos gemimos en nuestras bocas con placer, una vez más. Sus largas y robustas piernas sostenían la moto para que no se cayese a un lado, ayudando a la fuerte pata metálica de la moto, y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí con vehemencia, sujetando el manillar con sus manos. Si hubiera sido otra moto, desde luego no hubiera resistido semejantes embustes.

Los dos rozábamos los labios para jadear en voz alta, sin dejar de clavarnos la mirada, y mis dedos escalaron por su cuello para terminar asiéndose a su cabello. El cuadro de mandos me hacía daño en la nuca, pero no me importaba en absoluto, porque lo único que podía sentir era ese enorme placer que me invadía a cada instante, esa energía frenética, ese aliento que se agitaba en mis labios, sólo podía sentirlo a él, deslizándose entre mis piernas una y otra vez, frotando el punto de unión de éstas a la vez que bombeaba con esa impetuosa fuerza que rozaba el fondo de mi bajo vientre con golpes espasmódicos y bravíos.

Dios mío… Mi amor, mi amor…

Ese ardiente y dulce dolor me invadía a cada instante, uniéndose a las palpitaciones que nacían de ese punto de unión y que ya comenzaban a tomar todo mi ser.

Bajé mis manos por su ancha y portentosa espalda y conseguí llegar al final de ésta, bajándole los pantalones un poco más. Clavé mis dedos con avidez para que no se detuviera jamás.

- Mi amor…, no pares… - le supliqué entre esos fuertes jadeos que ya se parecían más a gemidos.  
- Nessie… - jadeó él.

Sus labios volvieron a besarme con excitación. Mi sedienta boca le correspondió y llevé mis manos de regreso a su pelo para que tampoco dejase de besarme nunca. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y lo ayudé a empujar aún más fuerte al tiempo que toda la piel de su increíble torso se frotaba con la mía, propiciando que nuestros húmedos efluvios se mezclasen y mis senos ya alcanzasen el cielo.

Todos esos roces, su frotamiento, ese bombeo impetuoso y poderoso, ese ardor, el sentirlo tan dentro de mí, todo… hizo que ya perdiera la cabeza completamente. Y él también.

El inmenso placer explotó del todo, acompañando al trueno que sonó fuera, y llegó el éxtasis. Todo mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, fue barrido por ese clímax que se mezcló con la frenética energía que nos envolvía, la cual estalló al mismo tiempo. Esta vez el orgasmo duró mucho más y fue mucho más intenso, increíble y mágico. Y también sentí el suyo; eso siempre hacía que fuera aún más especial, porque sucedía a la vez que el mío, porque lo compartíamos todo. Sentí cómo su alma, su espíritu, se unía a la mía, tomándola al igual que su cuerpo había tomado al mío. Sentí cómo volaban y bailaban juntas durante un instante maravilloso, indescriptible, que hizo que ese enorme placer se convirtiera en delirio puro. Siempre era tan intenso, que mis ojos no podían evitar las lágrimas. Daba igual las veces que hiciésemos el amor, siempre era indescriptible, espiritual, mágico y maravilloso.

Ambos gemimos en nuestros labios, presos de ese enorme delirio, y mis dedos tiraron de su pelo con ansia. Cuando todos mis espasmos terminaron y el orgasmo de Jacob llegó a su fin, dejó de moverse dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos quietos, intentando recuperar el aliento, todavía unidos, mirándonos completamente maravillados y anonadados.

- Creo que ya soy amiga de la Harley - conseguí decir entre mis exhalaciones; y sonreí en sus labios.

Jake sonrió, también, expirando aún con dificultad.

- Hacer el amor en una Harley Davidson es lo más sexy que hemos hecho nunca, ¿no crees? - afirmó, manteniendo la sonrisa y esa agitada respiración.  
- Sí - coincidí, sin dejar de sonreír ni exhalar.

Pero sabíamos que esto ni mucho menos había terminado. Su boca no tardó en regresar a la mía para saciar nuestra interminable sed una vez más, y mis dedos se entremezclaron en su corto pelo con fervor.

De pronto, Jacob hizo el amago de desprenderse de mi cuerpo, seguramente para tomarme en brazos. Eso hizo que soltase su boca con rapidez.

- No… - imploré con un susurro que rozó sus labios con furor, clavando mis dedos en su espalda más baja -. No te separes de mí…

No, no quería separarme de él jamás. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí para siempre…

- Nena… - susurró con más que deseo, volviendo a mis labios.

La pasión volvió a hacer acto de presencia en dos segundos.

Sus manos soltaron el manillar y se metieron bajo mi espalda. Tiró de mi columna y, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento ni separar nuestros cuerpos, se puso de pie y me levantó de la moto, sujetándome por el trasero. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y seguí comiéndome sus labios. Pasó su pierna por encima del asiento de cuero y caminó hacia una de las paredes con rapidez y urgencia, dejando sus pantalones rotos por el camino.

Ese viejo taquillón que usaba para guardar piezas más o menos medianas tenía su pequeña superficie llena de diferentes artilugios. Quitó todas esas cosas, arrastrando su brazo con un bandazo enérgico, y en medio de todo aquel ruido estrepitoso me sentó sobre la misma para comenzar a hacerme el amor de nuevo.

En dos segundos, la tormenta estalló otra vez.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	89. Cumpleaños

CUMPLEAÑOS :

Hoy era diez de septiembre, el día en que cumplía doce años, aunque seguía aparentando unos veintidós, que era mi edad física y mental. Lo bueno es que, a ojos de los humanos que no sabían mi secreto, cumplía veintitrés, así que ahora mi físico concordaba perfectamente con la edad que se supone que tenía.

Mi tía Alice lo tenía todo dispuesto. Había adornado la casa, esa en la que yo había crecido, llenándola de unos sotisficados y modernos farolillos blancos y rojos que colgaban del techo, hechos de un papel muy fino y elegante. También había distribuido una serie de luces que le conferían un aspecto más acogedor al salón. Había apartado los muebles, dejando el sofá y los sillones en un rincón, y había colocado varios altavoces y amplificadores para poner música.

Emmett se ofreció para preparar unos cócteles sin alcohol, que, según él, eran muy fáciles de hacer. Al parecer, en todos esos diferentes viajes que había hecho con Rose al Caribe, se había fijado en cómo se preparaban y había aprendido a hacerlos. Rosalie lo iba a ayudar a servirlos. Esme se encargaba de los tentempiés y del resto de la comida, aunque sólo fuera para los que nos alimentábamos de comida humana, la cual iba a tener que ser muy abundante, dados todos los metamorfos que iban a asistir.

En fin, mi idea era la de hacer una fiesta más humilde y pequeña, pero cuando se tiene una tía como Alice, eso es imposible.

Además de mi cumpleaños, también celebrábamos el de mi madre, que iba a fingir ser mi prima de cara a las gemelas - como yo les había dicho en el instituto el primer día que las conocí y les hablé de mi familia -, ya que ella cumplía treinta y uno y con su físico de diecinueve no parecia que en realidad fuera mi progenitora. Bueno, y aunque aparentase la edad que tenía realmente, tampoco, claro. Las gemelas eran las únicas que no sabían qué tipo de gente las iba a rodear. Si lo supieran…

Mi familia había venido de Anchorage para la ocasión, aunque iban a quedarse unos días más. Sus estudios en la universidad ya estaban muy avanzados, más bien, a punto de terminar, y ahora estaban pensando en mudarse a otro sitio en cuanto acabase este último curso. Aún no tenían muy claro a dónde, pero sí que tenían claro lo de mudarse de ciudad.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa, o, mejor dicho, histérica. Todo lo que fuera hacer una fiesta y tener gente en casa la volvía loca.

- Tardan mucho, ¿no? - preguntó por enésima vez mientras retorcía los dedos de sus manos.  
- Estarán al llegar, no te preocupes - dije para calmarlo.  
- Ya se oye un coche - advirtió mamá, agudizando su fino oído.  
- Sí, y por el ruido del motor, parece el de Seth - afirmó mi padre.

Jacob y yo seguíamos sin oír nada. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el níveo sofá, esperando tranquilamente. Sus largos brazos se habían desplegado en cruz, apoyándose en lo alto del respaldo, y yo me había acurrucado en su cálido costado, dejando que mis manos disfrutasen de su pecho cubierto, disimuladamente.

- Vaya par de fenómenos - se burló él.

Mi madre le sacó la lengua, haciéndole un mohín.

- Ah, sí - secundó mi tía.

Por fin pude escuchar un lejano ruido. Era un motor y, efectivamente, parecía el del Volvo azul metalizado de Seth. Jacob tardó un poco más en oírlo.

- ¡Ya están aquí! - exclamó Alice cuando Seth llegaba para aparcar frente a la casa.

Se puso a dar saltitos por el salón para acercarse a la mesa donde había instalado el equipo de música. No tardó nada en amenizar el ambiente con uno de los tantos CDs de mi padre.

- Iré sacando los tentempiés - dijo Esme, dirigiéndose a la cocina con rapidez.

Em ya lo tenía todo dispuesto sobre el largo tablero a modo de barra que habían instalado en una pared del salón, y Rose estaba junto a él.

Antes de que a Seth y a Brenda les diese tiempo de salir del vehículo, Alice cruzó el salón como un rayo y tiró de mi mano para levantarme.

- Vamos, vamos - nos azuzó, empujándonos a mi madre y a mí hacia la puerta -. Es su fiesta, tienen que abrir ustedes.  
- Ok, ok - reí.  
- Ya vamos - se unió mi madre, también riéndose.

Giré mi rostro para mirar a Jake, el cual me sonrió con esa blanca sonrisa que resaltaba sobre su preciosa piel cobriza. Casi me daban ganas de darme la vuelta para darle un buen beso.

Mi tía dejó de empujarnos cuando me volví al frente y mamá y yo nos decidimos a caminar solas, y regresó a su puesto, posando con una fingida postura casual.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, mi madre me cedió los honores y yo abrí la puerta.

- Feliz cumpleaños. A las dos - nos felicitó Seth, con esa amplia y amigable sonrisa de siempre.  
- Felicidades - repitió Brenda, uniéndose a su sonrisa.  
- Gracias - respondimos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo, ella con una media sonrisa más reservada y yo sonriendo abiertamente a la vez que les daba un abrazo.  
- Tomen, esto es para ustedes - dijo Seth.

Éste le entregó un paquete a mi madre y Brenda me dio otro a mí, aunque ambos regalos eran de parte de los dos, obviamente. Ambos paquetes eran de un tamaño similar, rectangulares y no muy grandes, y estaban envueltos con un bonito papel de regalo cuyos dibujos consistían en unas espirales de color dorado sobre un fondo plateado. Unos lazos de tela, también dorada, remataba el envoltorio de los regalos.

- ¿Qué es? - quise saber, alegre.

Me disponía a abrirlo con rapidez, cuando la mano de mi madre me detuvo.

- Espera, no seas impaciente - rió -. Dejaremos los regalos que nos vayan dando en la mesa del salón y los abriremos más tarde, ¿te parece bien? - me propuso, sonriendo -. Si no, podemos volvernos locas abriendo los paquetes de uno en uno.  
- Sí, tienes razón - asentí, riéndome.

Seth y Brenda acompañaron mi risa.

- Bueno, pasen, no se queden en la puerta - les instó mi madre, apartándose para que entrasen.  
- Guau, menuda fiesta, ¿no? - alabó el quileute mientras pasaban, echando un vistazo a su alrededor -. Qué bien lo montan. Hey, qué pasa, amigo - lo saludó a Jake acto seguido.  
- Qué hay - le correspondió mi chico, que ya estaba de pie.

Ambos chocaron los puños a modo de saludo.

Cerré la puerta, dejé mi regalo en la mesa de cristal y corrí al lado de Jacob. Mi madre tampoco tardó en ir junto a papá, que se encontraba con mi chico y Jasper.

Alice dejó su pose y se acercó a nosotros con celeridad.

- Me alegro de que hayan venido - les dijo a Seth y Brenda -. Han tardado un poco, pero, en fin, son los primeros - se la tiró.  
- Les traduzco - intervino mi padre, mostrando una mueca a modo de sonrisa -. Es justo al revés. Eso quiere decir: son los primeros, pero, ¿por qué han tardado tanto?  
- Gracias por tus servicios, Edward - ironizó mi tía, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados para simular una cara de odio.  
- Siempre tuyo - contestó él, poniendo su mano detrás para hacerle una reverencia.  
- Es que he salido un poco tarde de clase - se excusó Brenda.  
- Ah, claro - cayó Alice -. Se me había olvidado que estás estudiando para peluquera. ¿Así que has tenido clase hoy?  
- Sí. Bueno, en realidad, hoy hemos tenido prácticas, por eso he tardado más de la cuenta - explicó mi amiga.

Esme llegó enseguida, acompañada y ayudada por Carlisle, que portaba la bandeja de tentempiés.

- ¿Cómo estan? - saludó ella por los dos.  
- Bien, muy bien - sonrió Seth -. Ah, genial, comida - y, en menos que canta un gallo, se metió uno en la boca.

Jacob hizo lo mismo ipso facto, claro.

- Coge uno tú también, Brenda - le ofreció Carlisle.  
- Gracias - sonrió ella, haciéndolo.  
- ¿Cómo no han hecho la fiesta en el jardín de casa? - le preguntó Seth a Jake.  
- Todo se reduce a los tacones de Alice y la Barbie, ya sabes - le respondió mi chico, con cierto aire jocoso.  
- Te estoy oyendo, perro - le replicó Rosalie desde esa barra doméstica.

Jacob le lanzó un beso y Rose puso una mueca de asco.

- Ja, ja, lobo, muy gracioso - intervino Alice, dedicándole una mueca. Jake se rió -. Lo cierto es que va a llover, así que lo mejor era hacerla en un sitio cubierto, y, dado que esa casa es bastante pequeña, decidimos que era mejor hacerla aquí.  
- ¿Decidimos? - Jacob alzó las cejas mientras sostenía media sonrisa, mirándola con incredulidad.  
- Oh, si me disculpan, tengo que cambiar de CD - se libró ella, echando a correr hacia su puesto.  
- Traduzco otra vez - dijo mi padre, con la misma cara de antes, aunque en esta ocasión hablando con un cuchicheo -. Eso quiere decir: será mejor que me vaya rápido de aquí.  
- Tendrá problemas - me reí.  
- Yo también te oigo, hermanito - le advirtió Alice, que ya estaba cambiando de canción.

Y papá se giró para dedicarle otra reverencia.

El timbre volvió a sonar y mamá y yo nos miramos.

- Abre tú - me dijo -. Casi todos los invitados vienen de tu parte.  
- Ok, abriré yo - acepté, caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí, Ryam, Helen y las gemelas esperaban en el umbral. Éstas últimas estaban acabando de toser.

- Felicidades - me felicitaron los cuatro a la vez, sonriéndome.  
- Gracias - les sonreí, y les di un abrazo a todos, aunque más especialmente a las gemelas, porque las veía de pascuas en ramos y habían venido hoy para la ocasión.  
- Toma, esto es para ti, y esto otro para tu… prima - corrigió Helen a tiempo, ofreciéndome otros dos paquetes.  
- Nosotras también… - Alison se vio interrumpida por otra tos - les hemos traído algo - terminó de declarar cuando la tos cedió, entregándome otros dos regalos.

Estos cuatro paquetes eran más pequeños que los anteriores, por lo que deduje que se trataba de alguna pulsera, pendientes o algo por el estilo. El papel de regalo que los envolvía también era muy bonito. El de Ryam y Helen se trataba de un dibujo abstracto en diferentes tonos azules que se mezclaban con rayas plateadas, y el de las gemelas lucía unas rosas de color pastel. En vez de lazos de tela, el adorno terminaba con unas cintas enroscadas a juego con la tonalidad del envoltorio.

- Muchas gracias - sonreí de nuevo, cogiéndolos todos -. Los voy a dejar en la mesa y mi prima y yo los abriremos más tarde, con el resto de regalos, ¿ok? Pero, pasen, pasen - los insté, dejándoles sitio en la puerta.

Mis amigos pasaron y yo la cerré. Jennifer se vio atacada por otra insistente tos que ya hizo que llamara mi atención un poco más.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? - me reí -. No hacen más que toser.  
- No veas la epidemia de gripe que hay en Vancouver - habló Alison, ya que su hermana todavía no había parado de toser -. Y, encima, dicen que es un virus muy fuerte y resistente.  
- Sí, y viene acompañada de tos - pudo decir Jennifer, aunque enseguida volvió a toser.  
- Si estaban enfermas, no tenian por qué haber venido - les dije, preocupada y sintiéndome algo culpable, ya que les había insistido tanto en que viniesen… -. Si se sentian mal, tenian que habérmelo dicho, no pasaba nada.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y perdernos tu fiesta? - sonrió Alison.  
- Además, ya estamos mejor - completó Jennifer, que por fin controló su tos -. Ya pasamos lo peor, estamos en la fase final de la gripe y ya no tenemos fiebre.

Fruncí los labios y las miré con un poco de incredulidad, porque esas toses que tenían todo el tiempo no parecían decir que ya estuviesen mucho mejor.

Llegamos a donde estaba el resto y me puse al lado de Jacob y de mi madre. Brenda, Ryam y Helen ya estaban más acostumbrados, pero Jennifer y Alison no dejaban de sorprenderse cada vez que veían a mi familia de cerca. Me hacía gracia, porque con mi padre se quedaban embelesadas. Si ellas supieran que ese chico tan guapo en realidad era mi padre…

- Mira, Bella, te han traído esto a ti - le mostré mientras los demás ya se saludaban.

Qué raro me sonaba llamar a mi madre por su nombre.

- ¿Esto es para mí? - se sorprendió, mirando a mis amigos.  
- Sí, toma - y le pasé sus regalos.  
- Vaya, no tenian que haberse molestado - les sonrió -. Gracias.  
- No hay de qué - le contestó Brenda, ya que las gemelas ahora tosían al unísono.  
- Ya les dije que los abriríamos más tarde - le revelé a mamá.  
- Pues, dame, voy a llevarlos a la mesa - me cogió los míos, dedicándoles otra sonrisa, y se alejó hacia allí.  
- Tomen un tentempié - les ofreció Esme, y Carlisle subió la bandeja para que lo hicieran.  
- Gracias - agradeció Ryam, cogiendo uno.

Brenda y las gemelas, que tosían a cada poco, también se animaron, y, cómo no, Jacob y Seth cogieron su enésimo canapé.

- Veo que les ha afectado la gripe que está azotando Vancouver - se percató Carlisle, dirigiéndose a Jennifer y Alison.  
- Sí - asintió Alison.

Mamá regresó y se colocó junto a mi padre y yo.

- He oído que el virus es extremadamente fuerte y resistente, tanto, que incluso viene acompañado de esa molesta e insistente tos - manifestó mi abuelo. Las gemelas lo corroboraban con sus tosidos -. Nessie, ¿recuerdas todos los síntomas de la gripe?  
- Carlisle, no me harás un examen ahora, ¿no? - protesté -. Estoy en mi cumpleaños.  
- Cariño, haz el favor - me defendió Esme.  
- Oh, sí, perdona - se disculpó. Luego, carraspeó y se dirigió de nuevo a las gemelas -. Les prepararé algo para esa gripe, ya veran qué bien les sienta - se ofreció, pasándole la bandeja a Esme.

Y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - sonrió Alison, contestando por las dos, porque su hermana no dejaba de toser.  
- Espera, voy a preparar más canapés - dijo mi abuela, siguiéndolo con esa bandeja que ya había sido saqueada por los dos quileute.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y volvió a sonar muchas más veces, hasta que el salón se llenó de todos los invitados. Un montón de altos metamorfos y otro más de chicas quileute invadieron la estancia, dándole más ambiente a la fiesta.

Esme se afanaba en sacar comida, ayudada en todo momento por Carlisle, Alice seguía poniendo música y Emmett agitaba la coctelera sin parar, con su Rosalie como camarera.

No escapó a mis ojos esas sonrisillas de las gemelas cuando vieron entrar a Isaac y Shubael, y tampoco tardaron mucho en aceptar su invitación para irse a tomar un cóctel. Así que el grupo en el que ahora estábamos Jacob y yo teníamos libertad para hablar.

- Bueno, ¿y cuántos cumples? - me preguntó Helen -. ¿Un siglo? ¿Dos? - se burló.  
- Doce años - le revelé.

Mi amiga pestañeó varias veces.

- No sé qué es peor - rió.  
- Vaya, estás casado con una menor - se mofó Ryam.  
- Sí, claro - respondió mi chico, con ironía.  
- Hmmm… - Embry exageró su tono para fingir que estaba pensando -, las leyes de nuestra tribu prohíben casarse con menores. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que su matrimonio no sea válido - afirmó.

Mi mano apretó la de Jacob automáticamente.

- ¿Qué dices? - murmuré, un tanto preocupada -. Aunque tenga doce años, no soy menor.  
- Pasa de él, te está tomando el pelo - me desveló Jake, mirando a Embry con cara de no muy buenas pulgas, por haberme asustado un poco.

El metamorfo se echó a reír y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

- A veces eres muy inocente, Nessie - rió Mercedes.

Sí, sí, claro.

- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un cóctel? - les propuse para cambiar de tema.  
- Bueno, ok - aceptó Embry.  
- Sí, vamos - lo siguió Helen.

Los seis nos encaminamos hacia la barra casera. Mientras caminábamos entre esos cuerpos enormes de los chicos de la manada, eché un vistazo a mi fiesta. Mis padres tenían una amena y divertida conversación con Ezequiel, Teresa, Charlie y Sue. Justo al lado de éstos, se encontraban Quil, Claire, Sarah, Canaan, Daniel y Martha. La pequeña Claire ya no era tan pequeña, ahora tenía catorce años, y se notaba a leguas que estaba loca por Quil, aunque éste todavía no había pasado esa fase de hermano mayor, aún la veía como una niña. Siempre se podía ver cómo ella se esforzaba en aparentar más edad, arreglándose con looks más adultos, y cómo él siempre andaba detrás, espantándole todos esos buitres más mayores a los que no les importaba que aún fuera una niña, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Claire era muy bonita, sin embargo, no lograba captar la atención que quería de Quil, que todavía estaba muy centrado en esa protección y cuidado fraternal. Me daba un poco de penita de ella, pero si tenía paciencia, dentro de tres o cuatro años tendría a otro Quil diferente a sus pies. Por suerte, yo no había tenido que pasar por eso, había crecido tan rápido…

Llegamos a la barra, donde no sólo se encontraban las gemelas, Shubael e Isaac, también estaban Paul y Rachel, si bien se encontraban en la otra esquina. Nos unimos a estos últimos, para no molestar a los otros.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo estan pasando bien? - les pregunté nada más llegar.  
- Sí. Esta fiesta es genial - respondió Paul, con una amplia sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué tal los niños? - les preguntó Jacob -. ¿Dónde los han dejado?  
- Con papá - le respondió Rachel.  
- Pobre viejo - se burló Jacob.  
- A ver cuándo se animan ustedes - nos la tiró mi cuñado.

Jake y yo nos miramos, un poco sorprendidos por su insinuación, aunque también con cierta resignación.

- No tenemos prisa - le contestó él.  
- Bueno, qué les pongo - quiso saber Rosalie, que llegó justo de servir otro cóctel.  
- Tres cócteles de fresa y tres de piña - le pedí.  
- ¡Marchando! - exclamó Emmett desde atrás, ya empezando a echar los ingredientes en la coctelera.

De pronto, el timbre volvió a sonar. Me extrañó, porque ya no esperábamos a ningún invitado más.

- ¿Quién será? - inquirió Jacob, también con extrañeza.  
- No sé, voy a abrir - dije, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Atravesé el salón con celeridad, mirando a mi madre, que se encogió de hombros, y llegué a mi meta.

Entonces, cuando abrí la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era Renée.


	90. Irrupción

IRRUPCIÓN :

¿Qué… qué hacía Renée aquí? Automáticamente, mi vista se fue con urgencia a mis padres, pero éstos ya habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. La boca de Charlie se cayó al suelo cuando la vio. La música seguía sonando, pero, de repente, a mí me pareció que todo se había detenido.

- Hola - saludó ella, un poco sorprendida de verme allí -. Tú… eres Nessie Clearwater, ¿verdad? Soy Renée Dwyer, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Como para no acordarme.

Sus pupilas me estudiaban de la misma forma que habían hecho el día en que nos conocimos, y empecé a sentirme muy violenta e incómoda, por la situación, claro está.

- S-sí, sí, claro - le respondí, nerviosamente -. Bueno, ya soy Nessie Black - le maticé, porque eso de Nessie Clearwater que se había inventado mi abuelo…  
- Es cierto, ibas a casarte con Jacob - recordó, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Y sus ojos azules volvieron a repasar mi rostro con frenetismo.

Charlie no tardó en acercarse.

- Renée, ¿qué… haces aquí? - le preguntó, también con nervios.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? - invirtió ella, extrañada de verlo a él en esa casa.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Que qué hago aquí? - repitió Charlie, buscando una respuesta, casi neurótico perdido.  
- Estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños - intervine yo -. Mi tía Sue y él también están invitados.  
- Ah, ¿es tu cumpleaños? Qué casualidad, el de Bella es dentro de tres días - espetó Renée, cambiando la mirada a Charlie como si supiera que aquí se celebraba algo más.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntarle mi abuelo.  
- Ya lo sabes - le respondió ella, cambiando su rostro amable y sonriente por uno serio. Y sus pupilas se fueron para rebuscar en el interior del salón.  
- No está aquí - declaró Charlie, también serio.  
- Sé que los Cullen han vuelto - afirmó ella, empujándolo con su hombro para pasar.  
- Pero Bella no ha venido - mintió mi abuelo, en un intento de detenerla.

Fue inútil. Renée pasó al salón como un huracán que lo arrolla todo, buscando a su hija con frenetismo entre todos esos altos y corpulentos quileutes.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡Quiero verla! - gritó -. ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

La música no dejó de sonar, pero todo el mundo se quedó en estado de shock, inmóvil, incluso mis tíos y mis abuelos vampiros se quedaron quietos, tanto, que parecían estatuas. Jake y yo cruzamos una mirada que lo decía todo: peligro. Mi abuelo y yo corrimos para seguirla, pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada y se movía con rapidez.

- ¡Renée, por favor, cálmate! - procuró pararla Charlie, cogiéndola del brazo, por detrás.  
- ¡No! ¡Llevo sin verla muchos años! - chilló, zafándose de un bandazo - . ¡Sé que ella está aquí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Bella!

Renée estaba demasiado furiosa, y a mi abuelo humano le fue totalmente imposible detenerla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos que fue extremadamente rápido, incluso para mí, Renée se plantó delante de Carlisle.

- ¡¿Dónde tienen a Bella?! - le increpó, empujándolo con fuerza.

No lo movió ni un milímetro, claro, y Renée también se percató de lo pétreo que era el torso de ese hombre que, aun con ese empujón, se mostraba afable y tranquilo. Sus azules ojos también se pusieron a estudiar a Carlisle, no sé si con cierto horror o simplemente con estupor. Ese doctor no había envejecido nada en doce años, y ella parecía estar dándose cuenta de eso.

Oh, no, las gemelas. Mis ojos se fueron súbitamente hacia ese lado de la barra cuando me acordé de ellas, pero, afortunadamente, ya no estaban. También faltaban Isaac y Shubael, así que mi rápida mente enseguida dedujo que ellos, hábilmente, se habían encargado de sacarlas de allí con alguna excusa. Una mirada con Jacob me lo ratificó.

Suspiré, pero sólo fue por un brevísimo instante.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una secta o algo así?! - siguió gritando Renée, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escapasen. Mi corazón sufrió un vuelco cuando la vi llorar de esa manera -. ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡Quiero verla ahora!  
- Por favor, Renée, cálmese - le rogó Carlisle, que cambió su semblante tranquilo por uno de tristeza.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. ¡Qué frustración! Me sentía una inútil, una completa inútil, porque, ¿qué se le podía decir a una madre que llevaba doce años "buscando" a su hija, a una hija que hablaba con ella casi todos los días, de la que sabía que estaba bien, pero con la que no se veía físicamente? En honor a la verdad, no sé por qué nos sorprendíamos de verla aquí. Renée no debía de haber dejado de investigar nunca, y eso que lo de las piernas rotas de Phil la había tenido entretenida bastantes meses. Pero otros tres años dan para mucho, y algo debía de haberla traído hasta aquí, alguna investigación secreta que ni el propio Charlie conocía. Mamá llevaba doce largos años esquivando esta situación insostenible, doce años dándole largas y más largas, poniendo excusas ya imposibles, "huyendo" de los sitios a los que sabía que se dirigiría Renée, incluso marchándose de Anchorage cuando su madre había ido hasta allí, y todos sabíamos lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella también por esta situación. Esta precisamente había sido una de las causas de aquella turbación que le había dado en el pasado. Ahora mismo tenía que estar sufriendo infinitamente al tener que escuchar de primera mano la agonía de Renée. Se me aferró un nudo enorme en la garganta, y a punto estuve de llorar yo también.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme, si tienen retenida a mi hija?! - voceó Renée de nuevo, entre lágrimas desesperadas.  
- Renée, por favor - le imploró Charlie, sujetándola por los hombros para que se diera la vuelta, otra vez sin éxito.

Se notaba que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Bueno, en realidad todos lo estábamos pasando fatal. Sue retenía las manos en la boca, abrumada por unas emociones que debía de comprender muy bien, como madre, Alice había quitado la música, los ojos dorados de Esme no podían estar más tristes, así como los de Teresa, Jasper tenía cara de concentración, intentando hacer algo para tranquilizar a Renée, el rostro de Rosalie mostraba unos labios caídos, al igual que todos los presentes, hasta Emmett estaba serio. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que llamó más mi atención. Los chicos y chicas quileute miraban al suelo, cabizbajos, pero Jacob apretaba los dientes con rabia, y su mirada reflejaba lo injusto que le parecía todo esto.

- Le aseguro que nadie la tiene retenida - afirmó Carlisle, usando su tono suave y comedido de siempre, para ver si así la calmaba un poco.  
- ¡Pues exijo verla! ¡Ahora! - gritó, tragándose las lágrimas.  
- Lamentablemente, Bella no está aquí - repitió mi abuelo vampiro.  
- ¡Sé que está aquí! - reveló ella, voceando una vez más -. ¡He estado investigando y sé que han venido todos! ¡Estan celebrando su cumpleaños! - soltó, otra vez entre lágrimas. Noté cierto reproche en su frase. Un reproche lleno de dolor y rabia, por no haber sido invitada al aniversario del nacimiento de su propia hija -. ¡Quiero verla!  
- La verás - intervino Jacob de pronto, acercándose a nosotros.

Automáticamente, todos giramos la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendidos. Jacob llegó a nuestra altura y se posicionó junto a Renée, que se volteó para verlo mejor. Ésta entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo, y Charlie casi lo mata con la mirada. Jasper seguía muy concentrado, y los efectos de su don parecían empezar a hacer más efecto desde que Jake había dicho esa corta frase.

- Tú… eres Jacob, ¿verdad? - adivinó, observándolo casi como quien ve a un profeta o algo así -. Bella me hablaba tanto de ti… - entonces, lo miró con ojos suplicantes y le habló con una ansiedad que ya imploraba por ella sola -. Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Tengo que ver a Bella, lo necesito.  
- Primero tengo que advertirte - le dijo Jake, serio.  
- Jake… - murmuró Charlie, temiéndose lo peor.

Seguramente, todavía tenía en la cabeza la manera en que Jacob le hizo saber que existía otro mundo paralelo.

- Jacob, ¿qué vas a hacer? - le avisó Rosalie, hablando entre dientes -. Maldito perro - murmuró acto seguido con una voz que solamente un oído más agudo podía escuchar.

En cambio, Carlisle no dijo nada, sino que se mantuvo a la expectativa, observando a Renée.

Pero Jacob no escuchó a nadie, sólo se limitó a fijar su vista en Renée, infundiéndole confianza. Renée lo miró fijamente durante un momento, respirando hondo, y después asintió, ya preparada para escuchar.

- Bella no es la misma que era - empezó a explicarle, hablándole con precaución.  
- ¿Está… enferma? ¿Le ha… pasado algo malo? - inquirió Renée, con un hilo de voz.  
- No, no, no es eso. Está como una rosa, créeme - la calmó Jacob, hablándole con más naturalidad. Renée suspiró, más relajada -. Verás, es un cambio físico - Charlie miró a otro lado y murmuró algo entre dientes que no llegué a entender, pero Jake siguió a lo suyo -. Ella no es la misma chica de hace años. Bueno - de repente, se quedó pensando -, en realidad…, sí que lo es, aunque no del todo - dijo para sí mismo, haciendo una mueca. Luego, volvió en sí otra vez y la miró con seriedad de nuevo -. Mira, Renée, tienes que saber que las cosas no son como tú crees.  
- Jacob - protestó Jasper.

Sin embargo, Carlisle alzó la mano para que permitiese que Jake siguiera hablando, sin dejar de observar ni valorar a Renée. Ésta miraba a mi chico con determinación.

- Te estoy hablando de algo nuevo, un mundo que la mayoría de la gente desconoce. No puedo decirte más, pero es un mundo sobrenatural que es lo suficientemente peligroso para ti, por eso Bella ha estado tanto tiempo rehuyéndote. No quiere ponerte en peligro.

Charlie volvió a farfullar algo entre dientes y su semblante se transformó para decir no pensar, no pensar.

- ¿En peligro? Ella está…  
- No, ella está bien, y es feliz, muy feliz - le reveló él, mirándola con resolución -. Edward cuida muy bien de ella.  
- ¿Y dices que me rehuye para protegerme? - Renée apenas tenía voz.  
- Sí - le confirmó Jake. Renée agachó la cabeza, buscando respuestas en el suelo, y tragó saliva -. Pero no es sólo por eso - siguió, llamando la atención de mi abuela humana otra vez -. Bella tiene mucho miedo a que la rechaces, debido a su cambio.  
- ¿Tanto ha cambiado? - quiso saber Renée, algo sobrepasada -. ¿Acaso ha tenido un accidente y se ha quedado…?  
- No, no ha sido un accidente - le desveló él, cortándola -. Sólo es un cambio físico, y ha… - recapacitó y modificó su frase -. No ha sido a peor, digamos, está cambiada, nada más, aunque ella sigue siendo la misma Bella de siempre - mi abuela humana cerró los ojos y respiró de nuevo -. Escucha, no te puedo decir más. Las normas de este otro mundo me obligan a callar. Pero si tú lo adivinas por tu cuenta, todos los que estamos aquí haremos la vista gorda.  
- ¿Todos los que estan aquí lo saben? - interrogó Renée, mirando a su alrededor. De pronto, su vista se topó con la de Charlie -. ¿Tú también lo sabes? - le preguntó.

Mi abuelo se quedó un par de segundos mirándola, en silencio.

- Sí - reconoció finalmente -. Desde el principio.

Renée lo observó durante un rato. No sabría decir qué era lo que más predominaba en su mirada, si era el enfado, la decepción, el disgusto, el reproche, las ganas de arrojarse a su cuello para rompérselo… Sin embargo, después Renée volvió a mirar a Jake.

- Si él lo ha soportado, yo también puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría verla ahora - pidió Renée.  
- Este no es el momento adecuado. Ni para ti, ni para ella - opinó Jacob -. Además, hay demasiada gente alrededor. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Piénsatelo bien esta noche, ¿ok? Recapacita en todo lo que te he dicho y trata de relajarte. Si todavía quieres seguir adelante con esto, ven mañana. Habrá menos gente, y las aguas estarán más calmadas.

Mi abuela humana estudió el asunto cerca de un minuto.

- ¿Seguro que veré a Bella? ¿Vendrá? - inquirió al final.  
- Te doy mi palabra - juró Jacob, con esa mirada solemne de la que sólo goza la gente honesta como los indios.

Renée bajó los párpados otra vez, respiró hondo y asintió.

- De acuerdo - aceptó, abriéndolos para mirarlo de nuevo -. Vendré mañana.  
- Bien - asintió Jacob.

Mi abuela humana lo observó por última vez, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero, de repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ella detuvo su marcha. Los entrecerró, buscando algo en mí con ese frenetismo de siempre. Volví a sentirme incómoda y aparté la mirada y el rostro al suelo. Entonces, reanudó sus pasos y se marchó por la puerta.

En cuanto se escuchó cómo su coche arrancaba y se alejaba, un borrón supersónico bajó súbitamente por las escaleras.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho, estúpido perro?! - chilló mamá, arrojándose por Jacob con furia.  
- ¡Bella! - la siguió mi padre.  
- ¡No! - protesté, intentando interponerme.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Mi madre consiguió llegar a él y lo empujó con cólera. En una milésima de segundo, estampó su espalda contra la pared, con sus manos aún aferradas a sus hombros. Los paneles de madera que revestían el paramento quedaron hechos trizas, y todos los metamorfos de la sala no pudieron evitar el acto reflejo de adoptar unas posturas amenazantes al tiempo que ya comenzaban a gruñir.

- ¡Jake! - voceé, horrorizada, corriendo hacia él.

Pero Jacob alzó la mano para calmarnos a todos y, de pronto, mis pies se pararon en seco, así como los de mi padre.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! - mamá se sujetó a su camiseta con fuerza y rompió a llorar en su pecho, expulsando toda esa tensión y dolor acumulados durante tantos años.

Jake la rodeó con sus brazos para consolarla y sus intensos ojos se dirigieron a los míos, buscando mi complicidad. La encontraron, por supuesto, y mi boca también le sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - sollozó mamá, en su pecho  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás - le susurró Jake, acariciando su espalda.

Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado, y nadie dijo nada. Charlie no pudo contener las lágrimas, y también fue alentado por Sue.

- Esto… Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Seth, caminando hacia mí, con Brenda de su mano -. Hasta mañana, Nessie. Ya te llamaremos - y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.  
- De acuerdo - acepté.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de despedidas mudas y gente que se marchaba en bandada. La fiesta se había terminado, claro. Incluso tuve que salir un momento al porche para despedirme de las gemelas, que seguían tosiendo sin parar. Al parecer, habían estado paseando con Isaac y Shubael, a los cuales agradecí todo lo que habían hecho. Cuando regresé, la estancia ya no tenía ningún invitado, y mi madre seguía igual que como la había dejado.

Mamá se quedó un buen rato entre los brazos de Jake, llorando sin lágrimas. Hasta que se calmó.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - le murmuró Jacob, separándola por los brazos para mirarla.

Mi madre todavía era incapaz de hablar, por lo que solamente asintió y se separó de él totalmente. Jacob por fin pudo despegar su espalda de esa pared destrozada.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - quiso saber mamá, ahora preocupada por él.  
- No, pero esta noche creo que necesitaré uno de los masajes de Nessie en la espalda - le contestó, mirándome a mí con una sonrisa.  
- Cuenta con ello - le sonreí, acercándome a él.

Entonces, mi madre miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Charlie con Sue, y cambió un torso por otro, dejándome pista libre a mí con mi chico. Me pegué a él y me adosé en un abrazo que él correspondió con gusto.

- Lo siento tanto, papá - lloró de nuevo mi madre.

Charlie tuvo que tragar mucha saliva para poder musitar algo.

- Todo se arreglará, hija, ya lo verás - intentó consolarla -. Tu madre es más fuerte que yo, y si yo lo he superado…

Su frase se quedó inconclusa cuando se paró a pensar en si realmente lo había hecho y luego su rostro adoptó su típica expresión de no pensar, no pensar.

- Anda, ve con Edward - la instó Charlie, separándola -. Yo estoy bien.

Mamá asintió una vez más, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a los brazos de mi padre.

- Estoy muerta de miedo - afirmó ella.  
- Ya verás cómo todo sale bien, tranquila - la animó Jacob -. Ya hay bastante gente que conoce nuestro secreto, y todos se lo han tomado bien. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo tu madre? Además, las madres siempre aceptan a sus hijos tal y como son.  
- Sí, pero sus hijos no son lo que somos nosotros - discutió Rosalie, que estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
- Creo que me voy a tomar un poco de aire - declaró Charlie, ya andando hacia la puerta.  
- Te acompaño - lo siguió Sue.  
- Renée la aceptará - aseguró Jake al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba -. Bella sigue siendo la misma persona. En cuanto vea eso, ya no habrá problema.  
- ¿Y si no lo resiste? - dudó mi madre, llena de temor -. ¿Y si no acepta lo que soy y no quiere volver a verme?  
- Eso no ocurrirá. Nadie rechaza a una flor - manifestó mi padre, acariciándola en la mejilla con dulzura.  
- Vamos, Bells, sabes que eso no será así - alegó mi chico, usando otra entonación y otras formas -. Renée es muy fuerte.  
- Ya lo sé, pero necesito ponerme en lo peor - continuó mamá, mirándolos a los dos -. Necesito hacerlo, tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.  
- Bueno, pues, poniéndonos en lo peor, como tú dices, al menos Renée sabrá la verdad y ya no seguirá buscándote atormentada - afirmó Jacob -. Podrá vivir más tranquila, porque ya sabrá lo que hay, sabrá que tú estás bien, bueno, más o menos - Rose puso los ojos en blanco -. Eso sí, tenemos que dejarle muy claro lo feliz que eres. Si tú eres feliz, ella lo será, también.  
- Si no la acepta, Renée no será feliz nunca - rebatió Rose de nuevo -. Además, estamos ignorando el peligro al que se verá expuesta a partir de ahora.  
- Pero tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no te parece? - le contestó mi chico, algo molesto por su negatividad -. Hay gente aquí que lo sabe todo, y ni siquiera son familia. Renée es la madre de Bella, qué menos que lo sepa.

Carlisle carraspeó, poniendo un poco de orden a todo esto.

- En mi humilde opinión, creo que Jacob tiene razón - declaró, hablando con un tono conciliador. Jake le dedicó una sonrisita a Rosalie y ésta entrecerró los ojos -. Ya han pasado muchos años y Renée no ha dejado de insistir en ver a Bella ni un solo día. Creo que esto no sólo la está afectando a ella psicológicamente, como es obvio, sino que Bella también está sufriendo por ello. Y eso nos afecta a todos. Es más, nos pone en peligro. Renée no dejará de investigar nunca, no hasta que no sepa la verdad, y eso, más tarde o más temprano, la pondrá en peligro a ella, con lo cual, nosotros tendremos que terminar interviniendo - mi madre apretó la mano de papá -. Ya lo hemos visto hace tres años, con aquella visión que Alice había tenido. En aquél entonces conseguimos evitarlo, pero llegará un día en que nos será imposible. Es mejor que lo sepa ahora, que nos conozca tal y como somos. Eso evitará problemas mayores. Si ella lo descubre por su cuenta, nos tomará por asesinos sanguinarios, en cambio, si se lo decimos nosotros, tendremos la oportunidad de explicarle bien las cosas, eso, además de evitar malinterpretaciones, se lo pondrá más fácil. No obstante, la decisión no está en mi mano. Bella, ¿estás dispuesta a decírselo? - le preguntó, pidiéndole su consentimiento para tomar una decisión.  
- ¿Y el tema de Renesmee? - quiso saber mi madre.

Oh, ya no me acordaba de eso…

- Iremos poco a poco - dijo mi abuelo -. No creo que sea bueno sobrecargarla. Primero le explicaremos lo tuyo, y después veremos cómo se presenta la situación. Dependiendo de su reacción, valoraremos si le contamos lo de Renesmee ahora o más adelante.

Ahora la que estaba algo nerviosa, también, era yo.

Mi madre miró a papá, buscando su consejo, y él asintió, infundiéndole confianza con otro apretón de mano.

- De acuerdo - asintió ella, suspirando con nervios.  
- Pues está decidido - confirmó Carlisle -. Mañana Renée se enterará de la verdad.


	91. Reencuentro

REENCUENTRO :

Mi madre estaba muy nerviosa, lógicamente. No paseaba de aquí para allá, pero enredaba sus manos en un nudo de dedos frenéticos. Mi padre intentaba calmarla, frotándole los brazos, sin embargo, mamá tenía la mirada enfrascada en el suelo. Parecía estar meditando todo lo que le iba a decir a Renée, así como cada una de las posibles reacciones de ésta, para estar preparada.

Alice se concentraba en un intento de ver qué iba a pasar, pero mientras Jake y yo estuviéramos presentes, era imposible que viera nada, así como estos días atrás no había visto que Renée iba a aparecer en la fiesta de cumpleaños, puesto que la misma estaría llena de metamorfos. En el momento en que mi familia había decidido asistir a la fiesta, Alice ya no podía ver nada.

Charlie todavía no estaba en la casa, pues había decidido ir él mismo a buscar a Renée a su hotel, más que nada para ayudarla y acompañarla en estos momentos tan extraños y desconocidos para ella, llenos de incertidumbre. Creo que Renée necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, aunque también tenía a Phil a su lado, que, al parecer, también había venido, pero, claro, este último no sabía ni la mitad, y no lo iba a saber nunca. Phil tan sólo sabía que Renée por fin iba a ver a su hija. Me pregunté si él también iba a venir a la casa. Ayer mi abuelo, después de superar su estado de shock, había salido en busca de Renée para tranquilizarla un poco más, aunque él era todo un manojo de nervios. Puede que ella decidiera no venir, pero Charlie estaría con ella fuese cual fuese su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, era de la hija de ambos de quien se trataba.

Yo también estaba nerviosa. Tal vez al final no podíamos decirle que tenía una nieta, pero la posibilidad de que sí se lo dijésemos también estaba ahí. Como cuando era una niña, una vez más me tenía que enfrentar al temor de ser rechazada, porque, para qué nos íbamos a engañar, a ojos de cualquier humano, yo seguía siendo un bicho raro, un ser extraño que incluso les podía provocar cierto temor o aversión. Aunque esto no era nada comparado con lo que mamá estaba pasando, claro.

Mi madre ya esperaba en el salón, con sus lentillas marrones puestas. No sólo las llevaba por Renée, sino que Charlie jamás había visto sus ojos dorados, aunque a estas alturas... Creo que mi abuelo sabía de sobra que el iris de mamá era idéntico a aquellos que la rodeaban, pero que prefería no verlo directamente, es por eso que mi madre seguía llevando esas dichosas lentillas.

La estancia permanecía en un silencio tal, que el único sonido que se oía eran los dos repiqueteos acompasados de mi corazón y el de Jacob, aunque también se podían escuchar los cantares juguetones de los diferentes pájaros que habitaban el bosque, las caricias del viento en las hojas y el correteo de alguna ardilla que otra por la corteza de un árbol.

El único que se mostraba más tranquilo era Jacob. Su postura no es que fuera totalmente despreocupada, pero sí mas relajada que la de los demás. Mi madre intentaba concentrarse en él, como si así fuera a contagiarse de algo.

No había ninguna hora de llegada acordada, pero parecía que Renée se estaba retrasando. Ya empezábamos a dudar de que viniera, cuando otro ruido diferente comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía. Era el motor de un vehículo, y no era el coche patrulla de Charlie.

Los nervios de mamá subieron hasta el infinito.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien - la alentó mi padre, posando los labios en su sien con dulzura.

El ruido del motor fue oyéndose cada vez más cerca, y el nerviosismo fue aumentando con él, hasta que ese motor se paró justo delante del porche de la casa.

Todo se detuvo de nuevo, incluso mi corazón pareció ralentizarse. Hubo un momento en que casi iba al mismo compás que el de Jake. Él se percató de mi estado de ánimo y apretó el amarre de mi mano.

Primero, el sonido de dos puertas del coche cerrándose, después, los pasos de dos pares de zapatos subiendo las escaleras del porche. Mi madre estaba al borde de su aguante y mi padre la sujetó por la cintura. Por supuesto, ya sabía que no podía desmayarse, pero, en serio, daba esa sensación. Era extraño, y hasta sorprendente, ver a un ser tan fuerte como un vampiro parecer tan frágil. Mamá lo parecía tanto, que daba la sensación de que estaba enferma. Si seguía así, iba a darle un buen susto a Renée.

- Alegra un poco la cara, Bella - le cuchicheó papá, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos -. ¿No querrás que tu madre crea que estás enferma?  
- Estoy aterrada - fue lo único que ella consiguió musitar.  
- Sé fuerte - le dijo mi progenitor, dándole otro beso, esta vez, en la cabeza.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Y el timbre sonó.

Mamá había escuchado esos pasos, como todos, y sabía que iban a tocar, pero aún así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Mi mano apretó la de Jacob y todos aguantamos la respiración. Bueno, en el caso de mi familia era un decir, por supuesto.

Carlisle le hizo una señal con la cabeza a mi madre.

- Vamos, cariño - la instó mi padre.

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio, asintió y lo acompañó hasta la habitación de al lado. Mi familia había decidido que era mejor así, para comprobar primero el estado de Renée.

En cuanto esa puerta se cerró, mi abuelo vampiro se acercó con premura a la de la entrada para abrirla.

- Buenas tardes, Renée - la saludó Carlisle -. Charlie - y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
- Buenas… buenas tardes - correspondió mi abuelo humano, con evidentes nervios.  
- Pasen - Carlisle se apartó para dejarles paso.

Renée lo hizo primero, y sus ojos ya buscaron a mamá. Venía sin Phil, por lo que deduje que le había puesto algún tipo de excusa para que no la acompañase. Al no ver a mi madre allí, sus pupilas oscilaron automáticamente hacia Jake.

- Está aquí, como te prometí - la calmó él, mirándola con sinceridad.

Charlie traspasó la puerta y Carlisle la cerró. El primero se puso enseguida junto a Renée y el segundo junto a Esme.

- ¿Y dónde está? - quiso saber Renée.

Se la notaba tensa, pero parecía más tranquila que el día anterior.

- Sólo quieren comprobar que estás bien antes de que ella salga - le dijo Charlie.  
- Estoy bien, ¿dónde está? - insistió, estudiando el interior de la casa con la mirada.  
- ¿Ya sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar? - le preguntó Jake -. Me refiero a lo que hablamos ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos azules de Renée dejaron su examen para estacionarse en los de Jacob con una certidumbre que me dejó un poco asombrada.

- Ya sé lo que son - declaró, dando un rodeo con la vista para mirarnos a todos. Me quedé perpleja cuando vi ese matiz en su mirada, porque era una mirada muy parecida al odio. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarnos así -. Me ha costado deducirlo, pero me he pasado toda la noche investigando en Internet - entonces, con una valentía asombrosa y digna de alabanza, alzó la barbilla y lo soltó con valor y arrojo -. Son vampiros.

Se hizo un silencio tenso que sólo se rompió con el sonido de la mano de Charlie secándose el sudor de la frente. Mis dedos estrujaron a los de Jacob un poco más. Jasper volvió a poner cara de concentración.

- Así es - le confirmó Carlisle, con un tono serio -. Pero no somos como usted piensa.  
- Son asesinos - le espetó Renée, apretando los dientes -. Le chupan la sangre a la gente. Y algo le han hecho a mi hija.

Mi corazón no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar tales palabras.

- No tomamos sangre humana - le explicó Carlisle, usando su voz serena y pausada -. Nos alimentamos sólo de animales.

Renée lo miró con incredulidad.

- Es cierto - le confirmó Jake.  
- ¿Tú… también eres…?  
- No. Yo no soy un chupa… un vampiro - corrigió mi chico a tiempo.

Charlie terminó por sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo para frotar la parte superior de su rostro. Mi abuela humana evaluó a mi marido, comparándolo con el resto de los presentes, y supo que no mentía.

- Vamos, Renée, tienes que creernos - le rogó Jacob, hablándole con la misma naturalidad que ayer -. No toman sangre humana, créeme. Son buena gente.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisita a Renée cuando ésta observó a su alrededor de nuevo.

- Me gustaría creerte, Jacob, pero me cuesta hacerlo - declaró ella.  
- Mira sus ojos - le pidió mi chico. Renée los miró, aunque un poco a regañadientes -. Son dorados, ¿no? Bien, pues los vampiros que toman sangre humana los tienen rojos. Estos de aquí son buenos, créeme. Además, ¿no ves lo tranquilos que están? Si tomasen sangre humana, ya se habrían tirado a ti, ¿no crees?

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. No le gustó nada esas formas para referirse a ellos.

- No lo sé - dudó Renée, nerviosa -. Puede que se estén controlando.  
- No le hacemos daño a nadie - le aseguró Carlisle -. Nos dedicamos a cazar animales salvajes para sobrevivir.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de eso de la eterna juventud? - cuestionó ella, con ojos críticos -. Necesitan sangre humana para mantenerse jóvenes.

Tenía que reconocer que Renée era muy valiente. Estaba temblando, sin embargo, le echaba arrojo al asunto y estaba diciendo todo lo que quería decir, aun sabiendo que alguno de nosotros podíamos atacarla y matarla con un chasquido de dedos, cosa que no iba a ocurrir, por supuesto. Aunque ella parecía seguir pensando que sí.

- Mitos y leyendas - alegó Carlisle -. Existen muchos mitos de este estilo en torno a nosotros, pero muchos no son ciertos. Y uno de ellos es ese. Nos mantenemos jóvenes igualmente. En realidad, nos mantenemos en el mismo estado en el que fuimos transformados y no cambiamos más, pasen los siglos que pasen - le reveló, abiertamente.

El trago de saliva de Renée fue claramente audible.

- ¿Bella…? ¿Bella es igual que ustedes? - preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz. Aunque más que una pregunta ya parecía una afirmación.  
- Sí - admitió mi abuelo vampiro, ratificándoselo.

El pañuelo de Charlie ya no podía moverse más deprisa.

Renée cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Abrió los párpados y se quedó un buen rato con la mirada clavada en el suelo, perdida.

Luego, la alzó hacia Charlie.

- ¿Tú ya lo…? - su pregunta, y reproche, se quedó en el aire cuando vio lo pálido que estaba él, así que, como también lo conocía, ya se percató de que Charlie siempre había preferido saberlo pero sin saberlo. Hasta hoy. Lo que sí hizo fue dirigirse a Carlisle -. Quiero verla - le pidió finalmente.

No sé qué sería lo que había estado recapacitando, ni si se creería todo lo que le contamos, pero ahora Renée parecía más sosegada, incluso diría que decidida.

Carlisle asintió. Después, todos miramos a la puerta de la habitación donde se habían escondido mis padres.

Pudimos escuchar cómo el corazón de Renée se aceleraba al tiempo que sus ansiosos y nerviosos ojos miraban en la misma dirección, esperando la aparición de su hija.

Entonces, mamá apareció por la puerta, cogida de la mano de mi padre.

Mi garganta fue invadida por uno de esos incómodos nudos, pero fui capaz de controlarme.

- Hola, mamá - la saludó, embargada por la emoción y los nervios.

La primera reacción de Renée fue la de abrir los ojos como platos y jadear. Esa hija que había visto en su boda por última vez, seguía siendo la misma joven de diecinueve años, pero diferente. Su rostro había cambiado, su cabello era más lustroso, incluso su voz era más angelical y pura. Todos vimos el collage de expresiones que tiñó su rostro: asombro, incredulidad por lo que estaba viendo, perplejidad… Pero también deslumbramiento, felicidad y alegría.

La segunda reacción de Renée ya fue la de correr hacia ella para abrazarla. Papá soltó la mano de mi madre para que tuvieran vía libre.

- ¡Bella! - lloró, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
- Mamá… - sollozó mi madre, abrazándola.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo conmovedor que hizo que mis ojos ya no pudiesen reprimir las lágrimas. Mamá tuvo que contenerse para no apretarla entre sus brazos todo lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, para no hacerle daño.

Renée se separó de ella para mirarla y acarició su rostro ansiosamente.

- Estás… helada…  
- No, es que es así - afirmó Jake, sonriente.

Le propiné un pequeño codazo en las costillas justo cuando Renée desviaba la vista para mirarlo a él.

- ¿Así…? - repitió, perpleja.

Y sus pupilas regresaron a su hija.

- Sí, soy así, mamá - le ratificó mi madre, hablándole con un tono dulce -. Somos fríos, aunque no tenemos frío. Bueno, ya te lo explicaré - y se le escapó una risa nerviosa.  
- Estás… estás… tan igual pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo… - murmuró, observándola con una mezcolanza de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.  
- Bueno, plantéatelo como si se hubiese hecho la cirugía o algo así - le dijo Jacob, mostrando una sonrisa completamente relajada.

Yo le pegué otro codazo, pero Rosalie volvió a acribillarlo con la vista.

- Sigo siendo la misma persona - le aseguró mi madre.

Renée sufrió un ligero mareo, por lo intenso de la situación, y se tambaleó. Mamá la sujetó a tiempo, aunque mi padre ya estaba ahí para agarrarla.

- Mamá… - la preocupación se desbordó por el rostro de mi madre.  
- Estoy… bien - mintió Renée.  
- Llevémosla al sofá - sugirió mi padre, pasando el brazo de mi abuela materna por encima de su hombro para ayudarla a caminar hacia el níveo asiento.  
- Traeré un vaso con agua - se ofreció Esme, caminando con presteza hacia la cocina.

La dejaron en el sofá con delicadeza, tumbándola boca arriba, y Carlisle le puso un par de cojines bajo los tobillos. Charlie corrió hacia allí y comenzó a abanicarla con una revista que Emmett había dejado sobre la mesilla.

Enseguida llegó Esme con ese vaso con agua.

- Hija… - la llamó Renée.  
- Estoy aquí, mamá - le contestó mi madre, con esa mezcla de preocupación y emoción, agachándose para ponerse a su altura. Esme le pasó el vaso -. Toma, bebe un poco de agua, te sentará bien.

Renée se incorporó un poco y tomó unos tragos. Mientras su cabeza se posaba de nuevo, mamá le devolvió el vaso a Esme. Renée le cogió la mano y se la apretó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- ¿Podré verte otra vez más? - quiso saber, y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro -. No me importa lo que seas, no me importa que sea una vez al año…, sólo quiero verte más veces…

Mi madre tardó unos segundos en poder contestar.

- Claro que sí, mamá - musitó, acariciando su rostro con su mano helada. A Renée no pareció importarle ese tacto -. Y no sólo una vez al año. Ahora que ya sabes mi secreto, podrás verme todos los días, si quieres. Aunque si no quieres verme tan a menudo por lo que soy, lo comprenderé.

Mi abuela humana alzó la cabeza repentinamente y se incorporó un poco.

- No - soltó con precipitación, mirándola con ansiedad -. Quiero verte a menudo, lo necesito.  
- ¿De verdad no te importa lo que soy? - murmuró mamá.  
- No sé lo que te han hecho, ni lo que te obligan a hacer, pero tú siempre serás mi hija - de repente, su mirada y su voz, los cuales se dirigieron a mi familia, se tornaron agresivos.  
- No me han obligado a nada - le confesó mi madre, sujetándole la barbilla con suavidad para hacerle girar el rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron -. Yo he elegido esta vida, y lo he hecho libremente. Y soy feliz, mamá, inmensamente feliz. Sobretodo ahora que tú lo sabes y podemos vernos. Pero necesito que me creas, porque te estamos diciendo la verdad. Sólo nos alimentamos de animales, jamás he probado otro tipo de sangre, jamás. Tú me conoces, sabes que nunca hubiera elegido esta vida si tuviera que matar a humanos.

Charlie pasó a abanicarse a él mismo.

Renée se estremeció un poco al escuchar cómo mi madre pronunciaba esa última palabra excluyéndose a sí misma. Se quedó observándola a los ojos cerca de un minuto, sin decir nada.

- Está bien, te creo - aceptó por fin, soltando un suspiro -. Si tú me dices que no toman… sangre humana - le costó soltar -, te creo. No me importa lo que seas, mientras seas feliz. Si lo has elegido libremente y eres feliz, yo también lo soy.  
- ¿Lo ves? - le sonrió Jake.

Mi abuela materna desvió la vista hacia él, pero, de pronto, sus pupilas se encontraron conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué está ella aquí? - preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos para estudiarme con esa mirada de siempre.

No se había percatado de mi presencia hasta ahora, o tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que mi presencia aquí era extraña, hasta este momento.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me preparé para ese rechazo inicial. Como cuando era pequeña, sentí la urgente necesidad de esconderme tras Jake.

- No eres la sobrina adoptada de Sue, ¿verdad? - adivinó, cambiando la vista hacia Charlie.  
- No - confesó él, algo ruborizado por aquel embuste.

Mi abuela volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? - inquirió, sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro.

Y sus ojos pasaron a hacerlo con mis progenitores. Creo que más o menos ya sabía la respuesta.

- Es alguien muy especial, mamá - le contestó mi madre, sonriéndome.  
- Acércate - me pidió Renée, incorporándose más hasta que se quedó sentada.

Jacob iba a soltar mi mano para dejarme ir, pero se lo impedí. Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, sentir su calidez y tranquilidad, sentir esa seguridad que sólo él me daba. Tiré de él y lo hice caminar junto a mí hasta que me planté frente a Renée, tímidamente.

Sus pupilas oscilaron de mí a mis padres. La respuesta era tan obvia, que mamá optó por decírselo directamente.

- Esta es Renesmee, nuestra hija - y mi madre cogió la mano de mi padre y la mía que estaba libre.

La otra apretó la de Jacob, esperando a que Renée se desmayase de nuevo o echase a correr directamente.

Pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Renes… mee? - mi abuela materna pareció percatarse del juego de palabras que conformaba mi nombre, aunque eso no fue lo que más pareció emocionarla -. ¿Su… hija? ¿Mi… nieta?  
- Sí, mamá. Tu nieta - sonrió mi madre.  
- Hola… - ya nos conocíamos, pero no pude evitar saludarla con ese frágil murmullo, como si, en realidad, acabasen de presentarnos.

Estuve a punto de decir hola, abuela, pero creí que igual era un poco fuerte y precipitado llamarla por ese nombre tan a primeras. Todavía se estaba recuperando del primer shock, y ahora tenía que hacerlo del segundo.

Sin embargo, Renée se puso en pie lentamente, se quedó frente a mí y me observó, maravillada. Era como si estuviera viendo a un ángel o algo así. Me ruboricé, y entonces ella sonrió, todavía más anonadada por mi reacción.

- Eres tan preciosa… Pareces un ángel - musitó -. Te parecías tanto a ellos. Tus ojos…, tu rostro… Siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero creía que estaba volviéndome loca - reconoció, con un murmullo engatusado.  
- Y es la persona más maravillosa del mundo - de repente, miré a mi lado y Jake me observaba del mismo modo.

Eso hizo que la cantidad de sangre que ya invadía mis mejillas aumentase, pero también se me antojó darle un buen beso.

Mi abuela materna llevó su trémula mano a mi rostro, para tocarme, casi con miedo. Su palma se posó ligeramente en mi mejilla y, al notar la temperatura, la retiró súbitamente. No parecía asustada, sólo sorprendida por la diferencia con mi madre.

- Tu temperatura…  
- Mi piel no es exactamente como la suya - le expliqué, sonriéndole.

Ella pareció quedarse más engatusada, cosa que volvió a darme una vergüenza horrible.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó a mi madre.  
- Me quedé embarazada en la luna de miel - le desveló ella -. Todavía no era como ahora, así que ella es mitad humana.  
- ¿Eres… mitad humana? - Renée pestañeó, perpleja.  
- Sí. Soy un semivampiro - le revelé.

Charlie cogió el vaso con agua y se lo terminó de unos pocos y sonoros tragos.

Los ojos de mi abuela humana oscilaron hacia Jake.

- No, tampoco soy un semivampiro - declaró él, sin poder evitar reírse un poco.  
- ¿Y por qué no me contaste todo esto antes? - le reprochó ella a mamá.  
- No podía ponerte en peligro, ya tenía bastante con papá.  
- ¿Conmigo? Hey, yo estoy muy bien, sé cuidarme solo - le replicó él, algo molesto.  
- Tú estás protegido a todas horas por un montón de… amigos que andan por los bosques - rebatió mi madre.

Estaba claro que esos amigos eran los metamorfos. Mamá lo había omitido, seguramente para no aturullar más la cabeza de Renée. De momento ya tenía bastante con saber de la existencia de vampiros y semivampiros.

Charlie refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada.

- Escucha, mamá - le dijo mi madre, soltando la mano de mi padre y la mía para envolver las de Renée, que soltó un respingo al principio por no estar acostumbrada a ese tacto, aunque enseguida se amoldó -. Este mundo es muy peligroso - empezó a advertirle -. Nosotros somos una excepción. La mayoría de vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana y son bastante despiadados - suavizó. Charlie buscó más agua con desesperación, pero el vaso estaba vacío. En una milésima de segundo, Esme le trajo otro -. No debes hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Phil. Invéntate una excusa o algo. Dile que me has visto, pero que yo quería verte a solas. Dile que estoy en una secta, lo que quieras. Pero, repito, no le hables de esto. Ni a nadie. Esto es muy importante, y es totalmente necesario para que no te pongas a ti ni a él en peligro.

Mamá esperó a su respuesta.

- S-sí…, sí - asintió Renée, algo atemorizada.  
- Siento asustarte, pero tengo que decírtelo así para que te quede muy claro. Las cosas son así y no puedo suavizártelas.  
- De acuerdo - volvió a asentir mi abuela humana.  
- Deberás seguir unas pautas a rajatabla para que podamos vernos - siguió mamá. La pobre Renée no hacía más que asentir mientras la miraba con obediencia -. Cuando me llames, nunca te refieras a nosotros como vampiros, trátanos como siempre lo has hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Para quedar, te llamaré yo desde alguna cabina telefónica. Tendremos que vernos en sitios poco concurridos, en algún bosque o algo así. Y otra cosa - mi madre tomó aire y se lanzó a la piscina, hablando entre murmullos cautos -. Sabes que nunca envejeceré - ahora sí que Charlie pudo beber agua. La necesitaba de nuevo -. Siempre tendré este aspecto, siempre. Por muchos años que pasen, siempre aparentaré diecinueve. ¿Estarás preparada para eso?

Renée cogió aire y lo soltó entrecortadamente.

- Sí - asintió. Luego, miró a Jake -. Pensaré en la cirugía - y le dedicó una sonrisa a mi chico que él correspondió.  
- Bien - aceptó mamá -. Bueno, eso es todo. Creo.  
- ¿Alguien quiere tomar algo? - preguntó Esme para romper un poco ese momento tan raro.  
- Un te, por favor - le pidió Renée.  
- Otro para mí - se apuntó Charlie, que volvía a secarse el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo.  
- Ahora mismo - sonrió Esme, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
- Sentémonos aquí - le instó papá, señalando el sofá con la mano -. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Renée tomó asiento, y Charlie la acompañó. El resto nos distribuimos a su alrededor como pudimos, aunque el otro lado de Renée lo ocupó mi madre.

- Y tienen muchas cosas que contarme sobre ustedes - exigió Renée, usando de pronto un tono autoritario maternal -. Ya que he tenido que soportar doce años de incertidumbre y que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie, me gustaría saberlo todo.  
- Me parece un precio justo - aceptó Carlisle.  
- Y sobre todo, quiero saber de ti - me dijo, y su boca no pudo evitar sonreírme.  
- Claro, lo que quieras - le sonreí yo también.  
- Tengo una nieta… - murmuró, sin quitarme ojo -. Todavía no me lo creo.

Todos rieron por lo bajo.

- Pues ya lo puedes creer, Renée - le contesté.  
- No. Llámame abuela - me pidió, sin dejar de sonreírme.

No sé lo que fue, pero eso fue música celestial para mis oídos, porque parecía que me había aceptado, que había aceptado toda la situación. Puede que el shock todavía no se hubiera esfumado del todo, pero ahora se la veía más relajada, tranquila, porque por fin sabía la verdad sobre su hija, por fin iba a poder verla siempre que quisiera, y se notaba que eso era lo más importante para ella. No pude evitar sentirme tan feliz. Mi madre rebosaba esa felicidad por los cuatro costados, y eso me contagiaba más.

- Como quieras, abuela - y mi sonrisa se amplió.

Sí, las cosas con Renée iban a ser muy diferentes a partir de ahora.


	92. Gripe

GRIPE :

Esta vez Razvan no me lanzaba un cuchillo, simplemente observaba con una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha cómo mi abultado vientre se llenaba de sangre. Ésta chorreaba hacia abajo en hilos densos y negruzcos que resbalaban por mis piernas y formaban un charco bajo mis pies, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Nooooo! - grité, horrorizada, incorporándome de sopetón.

En esta ocasión sabía que había sido otra pesadilla. Otra más. La misma que, últimamente, tenía siempre.

- Nessie, mírame - me pidió Jake, acariciándome el rostro con ansiedad.

Seguramente llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo, porque tenía un calor tremendo. Esa horrible pesadilla se había esfumado, pero todavía tenía los últimos visos en los ojos, hasta me sentía mareada. Lo miré y, cuando lo vi a mi lado, lo abracé con fuerza.

- Jake, ha sido la misma pesadilla de siempre - sollocé en su acogedor cuello.  
- Lo sé - murmuró, apretándome con mimo al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda desnuda. Tenía tanto calor, que hasta me parecían templadas -. Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo.

Su cuerpo me acaloraba más, pero se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos, notando su piel pegada a la mía.

- ¿Por qué se repite tanto? - pregunté con un murmullo.  
- Supongo que hasta que no demos caza a Razvan y compañía seguirás teniéndolas.

Me despegué de él para mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay posibilidades de que la pesadilla se cumpla hasta que no mueran Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán? - inquirí, con temor.

Claro, qué tonta era.

- Esa pesadilla no se cumplirá - aseguró, omitiendo esa respuesta tan obvia, para no preocuparme -. Esos tres morirán mucho antes.

De pronto, me dio otro fuerte mareo. En realidad, era un mareo continuo que no se iba. Pero había algo más. Debido al tema de mi pesadilla, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que mi nariz estaba taponada y de que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía la garganta reseca, ese fuerte calor no se iba y me encontraba mal, muy mal, fatal. Jake se percató de que me pasaba algo cuando vio cómo se me cerraban los ojos y observó mi rostro mejor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió, preocupado.  
- La verdad es que no - reconocí, llevándome la mano a la frente.

¡Uf, ardía!

- Déjame ver - me pidió él, quitando mi mano para poner la suya con prisas -. Rayos, estás ardiendo.

Sí, lo estaba, porque su piel, que normalmente me parecía tórrida, ahora me resultaba más bien templada. Los ocho grados que me sacaba normalmente, ahora no llegarían a cuatro.

Y ya me temía lo que era.

- Tengo fiebre… - susurré.  
- Pensaba que tenías calor por el susto de la pesadilla, pero ya veo que no es por eso - dijo, alarmado -. Vamos, cielo, túmbate - me ayudó a echarme, tomándome por la cintura con delicadeza. Luego, me cubrió con la sábana -. Llamaré a Carlisle.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero lo detuve, sosteniendolo por el antebrazo.

- No, no lo llames.  
- Pero, estás ardiendo - rebatió, mirándome con preocupación.  
- Sólo es una gripe, conozco los síntomas - afirmé, hablando desganada por la fiebre -. Si lo llamas, preocuparás a toda la familia. Son capaces de venir de Anchorage hasta aquí sólo por esto.

Mi familia ya estaba en Alaska, hasta Renée se había marchado a Phoenix con Phil.

- ¿Gripe? ¿Estás segura? - se aseguró, sin dejar de observarme con esa ansiedad.  
- Sí, cielo, no te preocupes - le sonreí, aunque sólo para que no se preocupase, porque me encontraba tan mal, que no me apetecía nada.  
- No sé, Nessie - dudó, llevándose la mano al pelo, nerviosamente -. Jamás te has puesto enferma de nada, ¿y ahora vas a coger una gripe?  
- No olvides que soy mitad humana - le recordé -. En realidad, soy más humana que vampiro. Además, no es una gripe normal - le revelé, y conforme hablaba, yo misma me iba dando cuenta de las cosas -. Es una gripe más agresiva. Un virus extremadamente fuerte y resistente.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no hizo falta que dijera más.

- La gripe que azota Vancouver - cayó, sorprendido -. Las gemelas te han contagiado.

Pues claro. Aparte de la fiesta de cumpleaños de hace cinco días, habíamos pasado los tres días siguientes con ellas. Tiempo suficiente para que el virus me atacase. Ahora que lo recordaba, ya ayer no me encontraba muy bien, pero lo había achacado a cansancio.

- Genial. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me pongo enferma - me quejé en voz alta.

De repente, Jacob se echó a reír.

- No le veo la gracia - protesté, aunque no pude evitar que se me escapase una sonrisa apagada por la gripe.  
- ¿Cómo que no? - rió -. Jamás te has puesto enferma, y ahora vas y coges una de las peores gripes que ha habido este año. Mira que eres escogida.  
- Sí, la verdad es que es cómico - admití, riéndome con menos brío del que me hubiera gustado -. Encima, las gemelas ya se han recuperado y ahora la que la tiene soy yo.  
- Lo raro es que no tengas tos.  
- Bueno, también soy mitad vampiro. Puede que el virus no me haya hecho efecto del todo - aventuré, pasando la mano por la frente para mitigar un poco ese tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Me dolía tanto, que parecía que me iba a explotar, y encima, no hacía más que escuchar unos molestos e insistentes pitidos internos. Éstos retumbaban en mis taponados oídos en un soniquete continuo.

La sonrisa de Jake bajó al instante cuando vio mi ceño de dolor.

- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? - inquirió, examinándome con preocupación.  
- Sí - gemí.

Entonces, bajó su parte de sábana, giró medio cuerpo y sacó las piernas de la cama por su lado del colchón para levantarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunté, extrañada.  
- A buscarte algo para la gripe - contestó, poniéndose en pie.

Pestañeé, perpleja - y algo anonadada, por qué no decirlo -, mientras él trotaba desnudo por la habitación para dirigirse al armario.

- No hay… - me iba a incorporar, pero el intenso mareo no me dejó alzar más que la cabeza, la cual cayó sobre la almohada acto seguido.  
- No te levantes - me regañó cariñosamente al tiempo que ya se abrochaba unos pantalones.

Y se acercó a mí para arroparme con la sábana.

- Es de noche. A estas horas no hay ninguna farmacia abierta - le advertí, mirándolo con algo de desesperación, porque no quería que se fuera -. Además, no sabemos si los medicamentos comunes harán algún efecto en mí - saqué las manos y le cogí la suya para que no se marchase, suplicándole con la mirada.

Jake se sentó en la cama, junto a mí, y llevó su mano suelta a mi sien para acariciarla y apartarme el pelo. Creo que eso incluso alivió algo mi tremendo dolor de cabeza. Pero mi corazón se aceleró y las mariposas volaron más revolucionadas cuando se inclinó sobre mí y posó sus ahora templados labios sobre mi frente.

- Tienes mucha fiebre - murmuró, despegándolos para enderezarse -. Puede que no te hagan un efecto normal, pero por lo menos te aliviarán algo los síntomas - mis ojos volvieron a suplicarle que no se fuera y él no pudo evitar morderse su grueso labio inferior, quedándose pensativo durante un par de segundos -. Vamos a hacer una cosa - habló finalmente -. Avisaré a alguien de la manada para que me traiga algo, ¿ok? Así no te quedarás sola. Puede que el familiar de alguien tenga algo por casa. Eso servirá para esta noche. Mañana te conseguiré más medicamentos.

Me daba pena de los miembros de la manada que hoy tenían el turno de noche, porque los pobres ya tenían bastante con los otros menesteres que les ofrecía el bosque. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que se vuelve uno cuando está enfermo, ya que no quería de ninguna manera que él se fuera.

- Ok - acepté, egoístamente, sí.

Los ojos me lloraban y se me cerraban… Estaba tan cansada… Tenía tanto sueño…

- Duerme un poco - susurró Jake mientras ya acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura…

Sus caricias me relajaban tanto… y me sentía tan protegida sabiendo que él iba a quedarse a mi lado…

…que, sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Tenía frío, eso fue lo que hizo que mi sueño se disipase como si fuera niebla y que me despertara. Parecía ser el típico día nublado de La Push, pero mis ojos estaban más perezosos de lo normal, así que les costó mucho abrirse. Cuando lo consiguieron, aunque a medias, y se adaptaron lo que pudieron a la luz, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar a mi lado. Vacío.

Me incorporé con rapidez al no ver a Jacob ahí, pero el intenso mareo atacó a mi dolorida cabeza y terminé echándome de nuevo, emitiendo un ligero gemido al tiempo que mi mano se posaba en mi frente. Toda la habitación daba vueltas, parecía que el techo giraba y giraba… Podía ver cómo la lámpara que colgaba del mismo se movía sin parar, dentro de un torbellino inacabable. Cogí la parte superior de la sábana con mis manos, me tapé hasta arriba y, llena de temblores y escalofríos, me giré para adoptar una postura más bien fetal, apretando los párpados para que el dichoso mareo se fuera. Mi nariz estaba completamente taponada, era una sensación muy molesta e incómoda. Tuve que sorber hacia arriba con una inspiración nasal para que no se desbordase su contenido.

Entonces, escuché cómo la puerta del dormitorio se abría y unos pies descalzos pasaban al interior. También oí un tintineo. Abrí los ojos, contenta, y me volteé en esa dirección.

- Jake… - intenté exclamar con alegría, pero solamente me salió una voz más bien ronca, nasal y desganada.

Ya se había duchado, vestido y todo. Portaba una bandeja que llevaba un vaso con jugo de naranja, un vaso con leche que humeaba calientita y un vaso con agua blanqueada por los polvos de un medicamento. También llevaba una caja de pañuelos desechables. Llegó con rapidez y se sentó a mi lado, posando la bandeja en la cama.

- Buenos días, preciosa - me sonrió, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mí sin dejar de sujetar la bandeja para que no se cayese su contenido con el movimiento del colchón. Me dio un efusivo beso en los labios que no fue corto precisamente y después, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme, posó su boca en mi frente -. Sigues con fiebre - comprobó, incorporándose.

Sus labios seguían siendo templados y su abrasador aliento hoy sólo era aire caliente.

- Buenos días - le sonreí -. Por decir algo.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - quiso saber -. ¿Un poco mejor que anoche?  
- Vamos - suspiré, y sorbí de nuevo nasalmente -. Estoy igual, y encima, tengo la nariz taponada.  
- Eso se llaman mocos - rió -. Toma - sacó un pañuelo y me lo pasó -. ¿Sabes sonarte?  
- Muy gracioso - ironicé mientras él se reía más alto. Cogí el pañuelo -. Gracias.

Me soné con fuerza, con tanta, que no me bastó con un pañuelo, así que Jacob tuvo que pasarme otro par.

- Qué problema. Me encuentro fatal - me quejé, dejando esos pañuelos sucios sobre la cama.

La garganta me escocía un montón, la notaba hinchada, y cuando tragaba saliva, parecía que tuviese una lija.

- Bueno, pues ya verás. Te he traído un jugo de naranja y leche para que desayunes, y algo para los síntomas de la gripe - declaró, sonriéndome.

Su maravillosa sonrisa ya me alegraba la mañana.

- Gracias - le sonreí otra vez -. ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese medicamento? ¿Te lo trajo alguien de la manada anoche? - inquirí, hablando con pocas fuerzas.  
- No exactamente. Anoche te quedaste sopa enseguida y no quería despertarte, así que llamé a Quil esta mañana para que me lo comprara en la farmacia y me lo trajera a casa - me explicó.  
- Ah.  
- Espera.

Se puso en pie con presteza, llevándose consigo el paquete de pañuelos, y cogió los dos grandes cojines que normalmente adornaban la colcha. Rodeó la cama para colocarse en mi lado de la misma, dejó los pañuelos en mi mesilla, colocó los cojines, apoyándolos en la parte de pared que quedaba bajo esa ventana que hacía de cabecero, y se inclinó sobre mí, poniendo mi brazo sobre su hombro.

- A ver, cielo, levántate un poco - me instó, hablándome con dulzura, a la vez que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.  
- Puedo yo sola - mentí, con una risilla, para no hacerle trabajar tanto.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Jacob tiró de mi debilitado y dolorido cuerpo hacia él y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, conduciendo a mi espalda con suma delicadeza para que se apoyara en esos mullidos y cómodos cojines. Después, subió la sábana para taparme más.

El mareo seguía ahí, pero parecía que con la espalda apoyada la habitación no giraba tanto.

- Gracias - le sonreí por enésima vez, acariciando su mejilla -. Por esto y por todo.  
- De nada - respondió, dándome un beso en la frente -. Deberías ponerte un camisón o algo - me aconsejó, pues todavía estaba desnuda; y se incorporó del todo para quedar de pie.

La noche anterior ya me notaba cansada, pero había tenido fuerzas suficientes para aplacar nuestra interminable pasión, tengo que reconocerlo.

- Sí, después me visto.

De cuatro zancadas, Jacob rodeó la cama una vez más y se sentó en su lado del colchón, cogiendo la bandeja.

- Toma, pequeña - la posó sobre mis piernas -. Te he colado el jugo para que no encuentres pulpas.  
- Eres un cielo - lo alabé, sonriéndole. Y me acerqué para darle un merecido beso en los labios.  
- Lo sé - presumió, con una sonrisita. Yo me reí con una risilla -. Tómatelo todo, ¿eh? Primero el jugo, porque si no, pierde propiedades.  
- Sí, papá - me mofé, cogiendo ese jugo natural recién hecho.

Jake se rió. Luego, me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras yo me bebía ese vaso, y sus sedosos dedos comenzaron a peinarme ese lado de mi cabellera. Él estaba guapísimo, deslumbrante, como siempre, pero yo tenía que tener unas pintas…

No tenía nada de apetito, pero ese jugo alivió algo mi reseca garganta, así que me lo terminé rápido.

- Me lo acabé - le mostré, levantando el vaso.  
- Muy bien - sonrió, sin dejar de peinarme -. Ahora la leche.  
- Puaj. No me gusta la leche caliente.  
- Vamos, le he echado miel, no sabe tan mal, ya lo verás - intentó convencerme.  
- No tengo mucha hambre, ¿tengo que tomármela? - me mordí el labio.  
- Sí, toda - asintió con una sonrisita, pero había un matiz amenazante en su voz.  
- Voy - reí.

Cogí el susodicho vaso y le di unos tragos. Puse una mueca de asco y a Jake le hizo gracia. Después, lo posé en la bandeja y dejé que mis manos siguieran rodeando la taza para calentarlas, pues seguía teniendo frío.

Jacob se dio cuenta de mi temblequeo y se arrimó más a mí. Pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me acurrucó a su lado. El placentero calor no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

- Gracias - castañeé, apretándome contra él.  
- Para eso estamos - afirmó, besándome en la cabeza.  
- Un momento - me percaté de repente -. ¿No tenías que estar trabajando ya? - y giré la cabeza para mirarlo, preocupada.

Su rostro se quedó casi pegado al mío y las mariposas ya saltaron, emocionadas.

- He llamado al señor Farrow y le he dicho que estaba enfermo - reveló, mirándome con esos intensos ojazos negros que me volvían loca -. Así podré estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Estupendo. Ahora me sentía culpable por haberle dicho anoche que no quería que se fuera. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero él se había percatado perfectamente de mis sentimientos, claro. Tenía que reconocer que seguía queriendo que no se marchara de mi lado, pero tampoco quería que se viera obligado a quedarse conmigo, y menos que tuviera problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa.

- Debes ir. No quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa - repetí en voz alta.  
- No los tendré - aseguró, frotándome el brazo para que entrase en calor -. El señor Farrow protestará mucho y me dará un sermón, pero nada más.

Claro, Jacob era el ojito derecho del señor Farrow.

- Estaré bien, de verdad - intenté que sonase convincente, pero mis verdaderos sentimientos no tardaron en hacerse evidentes.

Jake me miró con una mueca en la que alzaba una ceja y torcía un lado de su boca.

- Me quedaré contigo - insistió, dándome un toque en la nariz con la punta de su dedo.  
- Puedo llamar a Rachel o a cualquiera de las chicas. Ellas me cuidarán hasta que llegues - se me ocurrió.  
- Quiero cuidarte yo - afirmó -. Además, ¿quieres contagiar a media tribu? Te quedarás aquí en cuarentena, conmigo, hasta que te cures.  
- Si te quedas mucho conmigo, puede que acabe contagiándote a ti - alegué.

Mi chico me miró con la misma mueca de antes, sólo que alzando las dos cejas con incredulidad.

- Vamos - se rió -. Soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas? Y los lobos jamás caemos enfermos, no nos contagiamos con nada.  
- Pero este virus es más fuerte - rebatí, ya algo rendida por no saber qué más decirle -. Yo tampoco me he puesto enferma nunca, hasta ahora. Puede que a ti te pase lo mismo.

No cayo, por supuesto.

- Nessie, no puede conmigo ni el mordisco venenoso de un licántropo, así que mucho menos una gripe, por muy fuerte que ésta sea - replicó, haciendo negaciones con la cabeza mientras se reía.

Nada, no había manera.

- Pero… Pero…  
- No vas a convencerme con nada - me cortó, sin darme tiempo a pensar en otra excusa más -. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, ¿ok? No lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. Quiero cuidar de ti. Además, no podría irme tranquilo a trabajar o a patrullar sabiendo que estás enferma, qué quieres que te diga. Prefiero quedarme y cuidarte. Y ahora bébete la leche.

Bueno, ahora no me sentía tan culpable. Al fin y al cabo, lo comprendía perfectamente. Sería imposible, pero si él se pusiese enfermo, yo también querría cuidar de él y estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Le sonreí y le di un beso corto en los labios.

La leche ya estaba templada, así que me costó menos tomármela.

- Y ahora el medicamento - me dijo, quitándome el vaso vacío de las manos para pasarme el otro, acto seguido.  
- Sí, papá - me mofé otra vez, cogiéndolo.

Jake se rió y me revolvió el contenido con la cucharilla que había metido dentro. Luego, la retiró hacia la bandeja para que yo pudiese beber. Lo bebí y lo posé en su lugar.

- Puaj, qué mal sabe… - me quejé, poniendo una mueca de asco.  
- Así sabrás con qué vas a torturar a tus pacientes el día de mañana - se burló.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía, aunque pronto se me escapó otro escalofrío. Y todo me daba vueltas.

La cabeza seguía doliéndome a horrores y ese insistente pitidito no se iba de mis oídos. La garganta, los escalofríos…, vamos, que estaba hecha un poema.

- Será mejor que te acuestes y duermas un poco - manifestó Jake, retirando su brazo de mis hombros para recoger la bandeja de mis piernas.

Se levantó y la posó en el suelo.

- Qué frío… - mascullé mientras me echaba y me tapaba con la sábana, con ese temblequeo. Tenía tanto, que me castañeaban los dientes.  
- Será mejor que te pongas algo encima.

Mi chico salió disparado hacia el armario. Revolvió en los cajones y cogió uno de mis camisones y un culotte. Vino hacia mí y se sentó en mi lado de la cama. Me hizo alzar los brazos y me metió el camisón por arriba.

- Sé vestirme yo sola - le recordé con una risilla apagada, bajando la prenda por mi tembloroso cuerpo.  
- Sí, sí - reconoció, riéndose -. Toma, pues ponte esto - y me dio el culotte.

Lo cogí y me lo puse como pude.

Jacob no tardó nada en irse a su lado del colchón y meterse en la cama conmigo. Se arrimó a mí y yo me acurruqué en su pecho automáticamente. Me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos y me apretó contra él, arropándome. Los míos se ensamblaron a su cuerpo enseguida, llenos de escalofríos.

- ¿Mejor así? - susurró.  
- Sí - sonreí, achuchándole más.  
- El medicamento no tardará en hacerte efecto. Ya verás cómo te baja algo la fiebre.

Comencé a notar más calor conforme pasaban los minutos y sus manos me frotaban la espalda. Hasta que me encontré en la gloria, dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Mi frente estaba pegada a su cuello. Lo malo es que con la nariz taponada apenas podía oler su maravilloso efluvio.

Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría tenerlo conmigo a todas horas, todos los días. Pero, claro, eso era imposible. Él tenía que trabajar por las mañanas para pagar las facturas y la comida, y algunas tardes le tocaba patrullar y encargarse de la tribu. Me sentía mal por no aportar nada a la economía de la casa, pero él insistía en que tenía que estudiar. Ahora, si trabajase media jornada…

- Estoy pensando en buscarme un empleo a media jornada para compaginarlo con mis estudios - le revelé, con un murmullo.

Los ojos ya empezaban a querer cerrarse.

- ¿Un empleo a media jornada?  
- Sí, podría trabajar por las mañanas y estudiar por las tardes.  
- No sé, Nessie. Preferiría que te concentrases sólo en tus estudios - objetó con voz dulce mientras seguía frotándome la espalda -. Ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar.

No quería, pero no me quedó más remedio. Despegué mi frente de su cuello y lo miré.

- No es justo que tú sostengas todos los gastos de la casa - declaré -. Además, otro sueldo nos vendría muy bien.  
- No nos va mal así. Pagamos todas las facturas a fin de mes - replicó, sonriéndome.  
- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría aportar algo, eso es todo - le aclaré, sonriéndole yo también -. Me sentiría más útil.  
- Ya eres muy útil - aseguró.  
- Ya me entiendes.

Me miró, pensativo, durante un rato.

- ¿De verdad quieres trabajar? - inquirió -. Tendrías menos tiempo para estudiar y no te quedaría remedio que aplicarte más. Y ya sabes lo duro que es Carlisle.  
- Creo que podré con todo - afirmé -. Además, si veo que es demasiado, dejaré el empleo, en serio.  
- De acuerdo, como quieras - accedió al fin -. Yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo, así que si quieres trabajar, estaré contigo.  
- Gracias - le sonreí, y le di un beso corto.

Me acurruqué en su cuello como antes y él me apretó con mimo. Quería charlar más con él, sin embargo, aún así, y ya sin ese horrendo frío, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, presos del aletargamiento que la gripe me producía. Me invadió el sueño y, sin darme cuenta otra vez, me dejé llevar por ese estado de trance y me dormí.

Cuando el sueño que estaba teniendo se difuminó, abrí los ojos. Lo hice poco a poco, pues la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana que tenía sobre mi cabeza era suficiente para que a mis pupilas les costase adaptarse un rato.

Miré a mi lado, pero Jake no estaba. Entonces, escuché unos leves ronquidos en el otro extremo y mi cabeza se fue hacia allí al instante.

Jacob dormía sobre la butaca que había puesto junto a mi lado de la cama, despatarrado como podía. Sus largas piernas rebosaban por todas partes y su enorme cuerpo, ladeado y apoyado sobre uno de los brazos de la butaca, casi no entraba en el asiento. Me dio penita de él. Este era mi cuarto día de gripe, y él había dormido a intervalos en esa butaca todas estas noches, dependiendo de si tenía fiebre o no. Cuando tenía frío, se echaba en la cama conmigo, y cuando tenía calor, tenía que irse corriendo para que la fiebre no me subiera más.

Me incorporé un poco y comprobé que ya estaba mucho mejor. Ya no estaba mareada, la cabeza y el cuerpo no me dolían, ya no escuchaba esos incómodos pitidos, mi garganta tragaba como siempre y parecía que ya no tenía fiebre. Todos sus cuidados habían dado sus frutos. Eso sí, aún tenía la nariz algo taponada, aunque mucho menos.

Retiré la sábana hacia atrás, saqué las piernas y me levanté. Tenía los huesos molidos, pero esto no era debido a la gripe. Había estado en la cama tantos días, que ya no sabía ni dónde tenía las piernas. Estos días solamente me había levantado para atender a mis necesidades humanas, y estos dos últimos también para ducharme, puesto que ya me encontraba un poco mejor.

Por supuesto, mi familia terminó enterándose de mi gripe. En cuanto vieron que no nos conectábamos al Chat, llamaron por teléfono. Y, claro, al principio, mientras yo no hacía más que dormir, Jacob les daba largas, pero llegó un momento en que se lo tuvimos que contar, porque el asunto ya olía un poquito. Me costó un triunfo convencer a mi madre para que no se vinieran, sin embargo, creo que luego confió en Jacob y se dejó convencer.

Mi Jacob. Mal dormía en esa butaca por mi culpa, ataviado con su camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y su pantalón de pijama largo. Me acerqué a él, me incliné y le di un beso en los labios. Cuando me retiré, abrió los ojos y me miró.

- Buenos días, Bello durmiente - le sonreí, revolviéndole el pelo.

Su maravillosa sonrisa también se desplegó, al verme frente a él, y tan recuperada.

- Buenos días, preciosa - me saludó, estirándose. Luego, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y tiró para que me cayera sentada sobre su regazo al tiempo que ambos nos reíamos -. Veo que ya estás mejor.  
- Sí, mucho mejor - afirmé, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para arrimarme más a él -. Me has cuidado muy bien, eres un cielo.  
- Me alegro - sonrió, y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme.

Las mariposas de mi estómago aletearon con ímpetu y mis labios le correspondieron con efusividad. Sus labios por fin volvían a ser tan ardientes como siempre y su aliento, abrasador, eso me estremecía el triple. Los besos no tardaron nada en subir de tono y nuestros alientos comenzaron a mezclarse con pasión. Los dos nos encendimos como mechas. Hoy estaba pletórica, y cuatro días sin sentirlo eran demasiados días.

Jake consiguió despegar su boca un poco para poder hablar.

- ¿Ya estás recuperada del todo? - se aseguró, con un susurro que se agitaba en mi boca.

Mi mano se aferró a su pelo.

- Te aseguro que estoy en plena forma - jadeé con ansia.

Sonrió y unió sus labios a los míos de nuevo para empezar a besarnos con fervor. Los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos: lo mismo, y no hacían falta más palabras. Me tomó en brazos, se puso de pie y, sin más preámbulos, me llevó al lecho.

Bueno, estaba harta de estar en la cama, pero creo que podría soportar estar un día más…


	93. Fallo

FALLO :

Hoy Jake y yo habíamos quedado en ir de caza por el bosque de mi familia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me alimentaba de sangre, y me apetecía, la verdad. En los bosques de La Push estaban bastante ocupados con todos esos vampiros nómadas, así que decidimos ir a territorio Cullen, había más tranquilidad.

Terminé de vestirme con ese chándal viejo, me puse los zapatos y bajé al vestíbulo, donde ya me esperaba Jacob.

- ¿Ya estás?  
- Sí - le respondí, sonriéndole y dándole un beso corto, gestos que él correspondió.

Me cogió de la mano, abrió la puerta y salimos de casa. Nos dirigimos al garaje, donde nos montamos en el Golf, y cuando atravesamos todo el sendero que llevaba a la carretera de La Push, Jake aceleró.

- Voy a llamar a Helen, a ver cómo se encuentra Ryam hoy - dije, sacándome el telefono del bolsillo.

Yo no había sido la única que había cogido esa dichosa gripe. Helen, Ryam y Brenda también la habían cogido, contagiados por las gemelas. Además de eso, algunas de mis amigas habían sufrido una gastroenteritis en los días finales de la enfermedad. Al parecer, el virus, aparte de la tos, también venía acompañado, en algunos casos, de vómitos y diarreas. A mí la gripe me duró cuatro días y no tuve tos ni gastroenteritis, por ser mitad vampiro, pero a mis amigos les duró una semana entera, y pasados más días todavía arrastraban las consecuencias de ese fuerte virus. Sobre todo Ryam, que no sufrió la gastroenteritis, pero cuya tos no cesaba. Helen ya empezaba a preocuparse.

- Si ese idiota no fumara tanto, no estaría así - farfulló Jake.

Yo sabía que Jacob también estaba preocupado por él, porque en el fondo lo consideraba su amigo. Sí, se llevaban fatal y estaban con ese toma y daca todo el día, pero eso era parte de su juego.

Marqué el número con rapidez y me coloqué el aparato al oído. La voz de Helen no tardó en sonar.

- Hola, Ness.  
- Hola. ¿Cómo va todo? - le saludé.  
- Ah, muy bien. La tienda va muy bien.

Desde hacía tres meses, Helen tenía una tienda de ropa gótica en Port Angeles. Después de su intento fallido por sacarse una carrera, había optado por lo que realmente le gustaba: el estilismo. Así que tenía una amiga casi peluquera y otra que ya tenía el título de estilismo. Las dos a mi disposición.

- Me alegro. ¿Y qué tal va Ryam? - le pregunté.  
- Está mejor - declaró, para mi alivio -. Ya no tiene tanta tos.  
- Genial.  
- Oye, tengo que dejarte, que me ha entrado una clienta - me anunció, hablando con prisas.  
- Ok, no te preocupes.  
- Hasta mañana, muchos besos - y se puso a darme besitos por el telefono.  
- Hasta mañana - me reí.

Y colgamos.

- Así que ese idiota ya está mejor, ¿eh? - escuchó Jacob.  
- Sí, tranquilo - sonreí, guardando el telefono en la guantera.  
- No, si a mi me da igual - disimuló, echando un vistazo por su ventanilla.

Solté una risilla y seguimos la marcha, escuchando la música del estéreo.

Después de recorrer la carretera de La Push, transitar por Forks y pasar parte de la autopista, nos desviamos por el sendero que conducía a la casa de mi familia. Me pasé esa parte del trayecto mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla, observando los pájaros que cantaban en las ramas de los árboles y que revoloteaban por sus copas.

Cuando por fin atravesamos los últimos árboles que bordeaban la vivienda, Jake estacionó donde siempre: frente al porche. Se quitó la camiseta y las deportivas en el coche, para dejarlo en el asiento trasero, y nos bajamos. Nos cogimos de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque, dando un tranquilo paseo que pronto se convirtió en un trote entre bromas primero y en toda una carrera después.

- Espérame, voy a transformarme - me pidió mientras corríamos.  
- ¡Ni hablar! - me reí, acelerando.  
- ¡Hey, eso es trampa! - se quejó, eso sí, parándose a mis espaldas.

Seguí corriendo, pues sabía que en cuanto se transformase, me iba a alcanzar. Y así fue. En diez segundos, tenía una bala de color bermejo pasándome a toda velocidad.

- Maldición… - mascullé por lo bajo.

Pude escuchar ese gañido a modo de risa lupina.

Los dos detectamos esos efluvios lejanos que nos indicaban que había una manada de ciervos hacia el este, así que Jake me esperó para correr a mi lado y ambos nos dirigimos hacia allí con rapidez. Mi espléndido, colosal y espectacular lobo rojizo galopaba con la destreza y majestuosidad propias de un rey. Todo en mi lobo era impresionante y perfecto. Su enorme tamaño no era ningún impedimento para él. Esquivaba los troncos de los árboles con una habilidad y velocidad asombrosas, ni siquiera los rozaba, y sus enormes y fuertes patas apenas producían ruido sobre las hojas que ya comenzaban a caer de los árboles. Era el Gran Lobo, y eso se notaba con un simple primer vistazo. Me sentía tan orgullosa de él, que a veces, si lo miraba demasiado, ese sentimiento incluso me abrumaba un poco, así que prefería pensar en él simplemente como mi Jacob, el Jacob que conocía desde que era niña y del cual me había enamorado por ser como era, el mismo Jacob de siempre.

Los rápidos repiqueteos de los corazones acompañaron a los efluvios de los ciervos. Ya estaban muy cerca. Aceleré, adelantando a Jake, el cual se dejó pasar, claro, y me dirigí hacia esa zona. La manada se hizo visible entre los árboles; elegí a mi presa y ya no tuvo escapatoria.

Salté sobre ella con un brinco ágil y alto, rápido y certero. El resto de la manada salió en estampida, tratando de poner a salvo sus vidas, cuando yo ya había atrapado a mi presa. Jacob llegó acto seguido y corrió tras un macho que, milagrosamente, consiguió esquivar una de sus dentelladas.

La cierva que había atrapado se revolvió bajo mi cuerpo, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer. Preparé mis colmillos para llevarlos a la protuberancia de su cuello que latía a mil por hora, con el fin de asfixiarla lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, no sé qué ocurrió. De pronto, el olor de la sangre que corría por ese cardiaco cuello se incrustó en mi nariz como un arpón, penetrando con tanta fuerza, que lo sentí hasta en el inicio de mi faringe, trayendo enganchado un extraño y nuevo matiz que me hizo reaccionar con una repulsión súbita.

Solté a la cierva repentinamente al tiempo que ladeaba mi rostro con una mueca de hastío total y emitía un gemido que acompañaba a ese sentimiento. Eso llamó la atención de Jake y él también liberó a ese ciervo con suerte, al mirarme, extrañado. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. Mientras mi presa escapaba a toda velocidad junto al macho, me levanté con precipitación con la mano en la boca y, llena de arcadas, corrí hacia el tronco de uno de los enormes pinos que nos rodeaban.

Conseguí apoyar las manos a tiempo antes de inclinarme, pero no pude reprimirlo más tiempo. Mi estómago desahogó lo poco que le quedaba dentro con unas ganas tremendas. Cuando terminé de vomitar, Jake ya había adoptado su forma humana y estaba a mi lado para atenderme.

Antes de que se acercase, logré sacar el paquete de pañuelos que guardaba en mi bolsillo y me limpié con uno. Me daba una vergüenza horrible.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió, llevando sus ansiosas manos a mi rostro para examinarme con preocupación.  
- Sí, ya estoy bien - lo calmé, sonriéndole con un ligero levantamiento de mi labio.

Era lo único que se me ocurría hacer para aplacar esa enorme vergüenza. Genial.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- La sangre de ese ciervo… - arrugué la nariz al recordar ese olor -. Puede que me sentara mal la cena y reaccionase así, no sé. Tendré el estómago revuelto - pensé, aunque dudosa.  
- Vamos, te llevaré a casa - me instó, cogiéndome de la mano para iniciar la marcha -. Será mejor que te tomes una infusión o algo.  
- No, si ahora me encuentro mucho mejor - ahora que ya lo había desahogado todo… -. Incluso tengo hambre - seguí en voz alta.

Jacob se detuvo, obligándome a parar a mí también.

- ¿Quieres seguir cazando? - me preguntó.

Ugh. La sola idea de hincarle el diente a un ciervo me revolvía el estómago de nuevo. No sé por qué, pero ese olor…

- No, me apetecen más unos huevos con beicon o algo así - afirmé, poniendo cara de hambre al imaginármelos.

Mi chico sonrió.

- ¿No decías que hoy te apetecía cazar?  
- Sí, pero después de esto… - y se me escapó otra mueca de asco -. Creo que hoy prefiero los huevos. Tal vez mañana.  
- oK - rió, echando a caminar de nuevo.  
- Perdona. Te he hecho venir hasta aquí para nada - me mordí el labio.  
- Nah, vamos. Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no crees?  
- Sí - sonreí -. Bueno, hasta antes de esto, sí.  
- Desayunaremos en casa - sonrió, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.  
- Gracias - le di un beso en la mejilla.

Le cogí esa mano que colgaba, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y seguimos caminando entre los árboles, dando un paseo calmado mientras iniciábamos una charla.

Los mellizos de Paul y Rachel ya tenían casi tres años, suficiente edad para que ya correteasen por el jardín de casa y tuviéramos que estar pendientes de ellos a cada minuto. Andrew era un torbellino, no paraba quieto, trataba de coger todos los bichos que se pasaban por su lado, con sus pequeñas manos. En cambio Zoe, como la mayoría de las niñas, era más tranquila. Se conformaba con permanecer sentada sobre la hierba y garabatear su bloc con esas pinturas de colores que Jake y yo le habíamos regalado en su último cumpleaños. Ambos niños se parecían mucho físicamente. Morenos de piel y cabello, ojos color chocolate… En lo único que se distinguían, aparte de la ropa, era en que Andrew tenía el pelo corto y a Zoe le llegaba a los hombros.

Los chicos estaban de patrulla, y Rachel había venido a hacerme una visita con los dos niños. Habíamos sacado unas sillas al porche para sentarnos, utilizando una tercera a modo de mesita para poner las tazas de café y las papillas de fruta de los niños.

- ¡Andrew! - chilló de pronto Rachel, cortando la conversación que manteníamos sobre ropa -. No. Eso no. Como no dejes eso ahí, se lo diré a papá; y ya verás cómo se va a enfadar - amenazó. El niño soltó ese grillo que se iba a meter en la boca ipso facto. El pobre bicho huyó despavorido, abriéndose camino entre la hierba como podía. Mi cuñada soltó un suspiro que se prolongó durante un par de segundos -. Perdona, ¿por dónde íbamos?  
- Estábamos hablando de lo cara que es la ropa de los bebés - le recordé, aunque a regañadientes, porque a mí me importaba un comino eso, es más, este tema me aborrecía un montón, pero qué le iba a hacer.  
- Ah, sí - recordó -. Pues eso. Ese peto que lleva Andrew me costó treinta dólares. Treinta dólares, ¿puedes creerlo? Una cosa tan pequeña. Pero ahí no termina la cosa. El vestido que lleva Zoe, ¡me costó cuarenta dólares! ¡Cuarenta!

Pues sí que era cara la ropa de bebé.

- ¿Pero tú dónde compras la ropa? ¿En una boutique? - me mofé.  
- Muy graciosa - me respondió, con retintín.

Me reí.

- Bueno, ¿y tú cuándo fue la última vez que te compraste algo de ropa para ti? - le pregunté para cambiar de tema, aunque fuera para que yo también pudiese contar algo, como lo último que me había comprado yo.

Rachel miró al horizonte y se quedó pensando un buen rato.

- Déjalo - le dije, soltando una risilla.  
- Creo que hace mucho - rió, cogiendo su taza de café para beber.

Aproveché ese momento de silencio para hacer lo mismo y le di unos tragos a la mía, ya se había enfriado lo suficiente como para probar los primeros sorbos. La dejé sobre la silla que hacía las veces de mesita y observé a los mellizos.

- ¡Tita, tita! - gritó Zoe con su aguda voz, alzando el bloc para que yo viese su dibujo al tiempo que su vestidito azul se levantaba cuando ella se puso de pie para venir -. ¡Mila, tita Esi!  
- ¡Qué boni…! - intenté exclamar, pero la última vocal se me quedó atravesada en la garganta.  
- Nunca vi a una niña a la que le gustase tanto dibujar - sonrió su madre, orgullosa.

Me levanté con precipitación y corrí en dirección a la puerta de casa, ante los perplejos y sorprendidos ojos de Rachel.

Subí las escaleras de casa a mi velocidad de medio vampiro, aguantando las fuertes arcadas, y conseguí llegar al baño a tiempo. Cuando descargué todo lo que tenía en el estómago, tiré de la cadena y me levanté del suelo para dirigirme al lavabo. Apoyé las manos en el mismo, observando su cerámica, confusa y extrañada. Esta era la segunda vez que vomitaba hoy. Hoy, porque hace dos días había ocurrido el episodio del bosque y a partir de entonces había vomitado más veces. Estos días me había ocurrido lo mismo, el mismo patrón. Desayunar, vomitar acto seguido y tener que volver a desayunar, del hambre que me entraba. Después, por la tarde, parecía tener una réplica, aunque no siempre me ocurría detrás de probar algún bocado.

Enseguida di con el por qué. La gripe. Puede que a mí eso de los vómitos me hubiese afectado más tarde, debido a mi condición de semivampiro. Di gracias a Dios de, por lo menos, haberme librado de las diarreas.

Me lavé la cara y la boca, cerré el grifo y me sequé el rostro con la toalla. Me atusé un poco el pelo para mejorar un poco esa imagen y salí del baño. Bajé las escaleras y llegué al porche.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - me preguntó Rachel, que estaba de pie, con la niña en brazos.  
- Mila, tita Esi - me dijo Zoe, mostrándome su dibujo.  
- Qué bonito - exclamé, ahora sí, mirándolo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - repitió mi cuñada.  
- Nada, la gripe. Todavía estoy arrastrando sus consecuencias - le contesté mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña -. Ahora me da por vomitar.  
- ¿Por vomitar?  
- Sí, el virus también traía más regalitos - vocalicé con retintín -. Me libré de la tos, pero de lo otro…

Rachel me miró, pensativa.

- ¿Cuánto hace que tuviste la gripe? - interrogó.  
- Unas dos semanas - le contesté, jugueteando con Zoe.  
- ¿Y dices que eso son consecuencias de la gripe? ¿Después de dos semanas? - cuestionó, alzando las cejas.

Mi vista se fue hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirí, frunciendo el ceño sin entender.  
- ¿Cuándo vomitas?  
- ¿Cuándo vomito? Pues…, no sé. Por las mañanas y por las tardes…

Mi cuñada sonrió, mirándome como si supiera más que yo.

- Eso no es por la gripe. Dime, ¿te ha venido la regla?

Esa pregunta rebotó en mi cabeza, porque nunca me paré a pensar que las cosas pudieran ir por ahí.

- Quero bajar, quero bajar - le pidió Zoe a su madre, revolviéndose en su cuello.

Rachel se agachó y la dejó en el suelo, donde la niña gateó y comenzó a bajar el bajo peldaño del porche a su manera.

- No, no vayas por ahí - respondí, riéndome -. El periodo no me toca todavía, además, eso es imposible. Jake y yo tomamos precauciones. Yo estoy tomando la…

De repente, mi boca exhaló con ímpetu y mi vista se fue al suelo mientras mis manos se mezclaban en el pelo que nacía de mi frente. No podía ser, no podía ser… Era un fallo demasiado grande…

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rachel, mirándome preocupada.  
- No puede ser… - murmuré.

Mi respiración se agitó y eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa una vez más, aunque esta vez por otros motivos. Mi cuñada no pudo seguirme, ya que no podía dejar de atender a los mellizos, pero volví a escuchar cómo me decía:

- Nessie, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, más que nada porque tenía que comprobar por mí misma que eso que deducía mi mente no era cierto.

Subí las escaleras otra vez y llegué al baño. Abrí el armario espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo y cogí el pastillero donde guardaba las píldoras. Salí del baño a toda velocidad y me metí en el dormitorio del ordenador, donde teníamos ese calendario colgado en la pared.

Maldije mi manía de sacar las píldoras de su envase original - con sus días de la semana puestos - por guardarlas en ese pastillero. Pero jamás me imaginé que a mí me pudiera pasar algo así, porque siempre, siempre me acordaba de tomarlas, llevaba un control perfecto, no me hacía falta ninguna guía con los días marcados, y ese cómodo y sobre todo discreto pastillero se podía llevar a todas partes si se iba de viaje o a comer fuera de casa, sin que nadie supiera de qué se trataba. Abrí el pastillero y lo vacié sobre la mesa del escritorio, llena de nervios. No me hizo falta contar las píldoras. Quedaba una.

- Por favor, por favor… - rogué con un murmullo lleno de temor y ansiedad, cerrando los ojos.

Los abrí, alcé mi trémula vista hacia el calendario y mis pulmones exhalaron todo el aire, con desazón. El periodo me tenía que haber venido hace dos días, y yo era como un reloj. Ese pequeño retraso no hubiera supuesto ningún problema en otras circunstancias, porque podía haberse debido sólo a que no había hecho los siete días de descanso que hay que hacer para que te baje la regla, es decir, ahora me encontraba en ese ciclo de días de descanso y había seguido tomando la píldora sin darme cuenta, hoy mismo la había tomado, y si no se hace el descanso, no te baja el periodo. Pero ese no era el quid. El quid de la cuestión es que, si había seguido tomando la píldora durante el descanso, era porque no la había tomado durante los cuatro días de gripe. Y el cuarto día Jake y yo habíamos… Todo el día…

Mi embarullada mente empezó a atar todos los cabos con facilidad. Los vómitos, el asco que me había entrado repentinamente hacia la sangre… Y mis cálculos con las píldoras, los días del mes, mi retraso… Todo cuadraba.

Durante mis días de gripe, me había olvidado por completo de tomarla, ya que lo único que había hecho era dormir y poco más. Lo cierto es que me encontraba tan mal, que no tenía la cabeza para nada. Y Jacob tampoco se había acordado, claro. Él no llevaba ningún control sobre mis píldoras, siempre me encargaba yo. Después, cuando sané, como siempre las tomaba de forma tan automática - y encima, no tenía el envase con la guía de los días -, di por hecho que las había tomado, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza lo contrario, ni me acordé...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza otra vez y comencé a respirar con agitación, dándome la vuelta para no ver ese calendario de nuevo.

¡Estúpida, estúpida! ¿Cómo había tenido semejante fallo? No podía ser… No podía ser… Esto no podía estar pasando…

La imagen de mi pesadilla se plantó en mi cabeza con rapidez y me entró pavor. Estaba aterrada, esa era la palabra. Este era el peor momento para esto, el peor. Comencé a dar paseíllos histéricos por esa pequeña habitación, escudriñando el suelo para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta.

¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar Jacob cuando se lo dijera? Porque esto no era lo que habíamos hablado, lo que habíamos decidido… Él confiaba en mí y yo…

- ¿Estás bien? - irrumpió de pronto Rachel, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

Me giré hacia ella, mirándola con preocupación.

- Rachel, creo… creo que estoy embarazada - murmuré, acercándome a ella con nerviosismo.

Mi cuñada sonrió.

- Sí, eso creo.  
- ¿Y qué hago? - empecé a pasear otra vez, con mi mano izquierda entre mi pelo -. Yo no… Esto no es… No puede ser…  
- Tranquilízate, Nessie - intentó calmarme, cogiéndome por los hombros para detenerme -. Trata de calmarte, ¿ok? Si estás embarazada, estos sobresaltos no son nada buenos.

Dios, esa palabra todavía me sonaba demasiado extraña. Pero tenía razón, tenía que relajarme un poco para poder pensar con más claridad.

- Sí - asentí, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente.  
- No te pongas nerviosa todavía, puede que no lo estés, ¿de acuerdo? Lo mejor sería que te hicieras la prueba del Predictor para cerciorarte. No sirve de nada ponerse tan nerviosa si luego no lo estás.  
- Pero, Rachel, durante mis cuatro días de gripe no tomé la píldora - le expliqué -. Y ese cuarto día Jake y yo… - mis mejillas se encendieron -. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Rachel se rió.

- Mujer, deja de darle tantas vueltas y cómprate el Predictor. Saldrás de dudas en un momento. Y de paso, ¡yo me quito estos nervios de encima! - exclamó, dando saltitos emocionados delante de mis narices.

Ella estaba emocionada, claro, ignoraba todo lo que podía venírsenos encima.

- Sí, tienes razón - asentí otra vez -. Pero es que ir a la farmacia y pedir eso me da una vergüenza horrible - confesé, mordiéndome el labio.  
- No te preocupes, te lo compro yo ahora mismo - se ofreció, encantada de la vida.  
- ¿Tú? ¿Y los niños?  
- Me los cuidas tú mientras tanto - sonrió, ya dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta -. Los tengo en el salón, están entretenidos coloreando.  
- Pero… Pero…

Ya no me dio tiempo a decir más. Rachel voló por las escaleras y cuando quise darme cuenta y bajé tras ella, salió por la puerta de casa, pegando un portazo.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo.

- ¡Mío, mío! - escuché protestar a Zoe desde el saloncito.

Estupendo. Encima de los nervios, tenía que cuidar de los niños.

Corrí hacia la salita y vi cómo Andrew le había quitado uno de los lápices a su hermana.

- A ver, Andrew, devuélvele el lápiz a tu hermana - le ordené.  
- Lápis mío - se quejó él, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que envolvía su labio superior con el inferior para fingir un puchero.  
- Mío, mío… - refunfuñé, sentándome en suelo, en medio de los dos -. Son hermanitos, ¿sabes? - le dije, hablándole con suavidad, mientras cogía un lápiz de color rojo y comenzaba a colorear el tejado de la casa que salía en el dibujo -. Y los hermanitos tienen que quererse mucho y compartir, así que devuélvele el lápiz a Zoe y tú coge otro, que tienen muchos.

Andrew me miró, anonadado, observando cómo coloreaba ese tejado, y le devolvió el lápiz a Zoe.

- ¿Qué se dice, Zoe? - le indiqué, sin dejar de colorear.  
- Gasias - y se levantó para darle un beso a su hermano.

Paul y Rachel querían inculcarles ese amor fraternal ya desde pequeños, así que los mellizos estaban acostumbrados a estas muestras de cariño entre ellos.

- Muy bien - la alabé, sonriéndole -. Ahora a mí - y le coloqué la mejilla delante.

La niña sonrió y abarcó mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos para abrazarme y darme un cariñoso beso en la cara.

- ¡Mmm, qué gusto! - exclamé, al tiempo que mi sobrina se retiraba con las manos juntas y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Y yo, mila - declaró Andrew, poniéndose en pie para imitar a su hermana.

El niño me abrazó y estampó un beso húmedo en mi mejilla.

- ¡Puaj, qué asco! - bromée, riéndome, mientras me limpiaba con la mano -. Me has babeado entera.

Andrew se rió y se abalanzó a mí para repetir la jugada y yo fingí caerme hacia atrás.

- ¡No! - protesté en broma, haciendo que mis manos eran torpes y que el niño conseguía llegar.

Al ver nuestras risas, Zoe se unió a su hermano para darme besos en la otra mejilla sin parar. Al final, terminamos los tres en el suelo carcajeándonos, yo con ambos niños pegados a mis mejillas. Cuando por fin se cansaron, pude incorporarme para quedarme sentada otra vez.

- Yo quero pintar el tejado - dijo Andrew.  
- Pues, vamos, toma - y le pasé el lápiz rojo.

Los niños no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra y yo pude descansar un rato.

Me quedé observándolos mientras coloreaban sus dibujos, con esas caritas de concentración, como si les fuese la vida en que el trazo no se saliera de la línea, lo cual les costaba un montón y, aún así, no lo conseguían. Eran tan tiernos e inocentes. Por un momento tuve una sensación extrañamente rara. Me sentía a gusto, y no lo estaba pasando tan mal. A decir verdad, mis sobrinos habían hecho que por un momento olvidase ese otro asunto que ya volvía a remover mi cabeza.

Me pregunté qué tendría de malo si estuviera embarazada. Lo cierto es que mi intención era tenerlos dentro de dos o tres años, cuatro, quizá. Bueno, para ser sincera del todo, nunca me había apetecido mucho, y, encima, ahora no era el mejor momento, con el asunto de mi pesadilla y Razvan rondando alrededor. Pero… Miré a Andrew y a Zoe y no pude evitar imaginármelos como nuestros hijos. Un niño moreno, como él, o una niña también morena, ¿por qué no? Ella sería una semivampiro como yo, pero también se podía parecer a él físicamente, iba a llevar sus genes. Mi estómago no tardó en llenarse de mariposas emocionadas. No puedo explicar lo que sentí en esos momentos, pero tenía que reconocer que el pensar en que ahora mismo podía llevar un hijo de Jake en mi vientre hacía que todo mi cuerpo vibrase con una energía nueva.

Sin embargo, esa maravillosa sensación se pasó demasiado rápido, porque el recuerdo de mi pesadilla era extremadamente fuerte, urgente. Casi podía oler ese peligro en el aire, poniéndome en una alerta que me bajaba de mi nube de un puntapié.

¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? Una minúscula parte de mí todavía era lo suficientemente insensata, cabeza dura e ingenua como para recordar ese sentimiento de antes, y otra, mucho más grande, racional y cauta, se encargaba de ponerme los pies en la Tierra, de recordarme el grave peligro que correríamos si eso era así, de preocuparme de la reacción de Jacob cuando se lo dijera… Lo malo es que esa pequeñísima primera parte también era lo bastante fuerte como para ya empezar a querer hacer efecto en mí… Pero la preocupación estaba ahí, no podía negarlo.

No, no podía ser, era demasiada casualidad. Había parejas que intentaban tener hijos durante todo un año y no lo conseguían. ¿Iba a quedarme yo embarazada por una sola vez? Bueno…, en realidad…, habían sido más veces. Y más días… Porque, al no tomar la píldora durante esos cuatro días de gripe, la efectividad de la misma también había bajado… Y, después de mi gripe, nosotros habíamos seguido haciendo el amor todos los días, como siempre…

Pero no, no podía ser, seguro. Había parejas que lo intentaban durante un año y no había forma, y más cuando la mujer había tomado la píldora durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Era bien sabido que las mujeres que la tomaban y depués la dejaban para tener hijos necesitaban de un tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se adaptaba a sus ciclos menstruales de siempre, y eso llevaba un tiempo. Intenté aferrarme a eso, aunque el tema de los vómitos no ayudaba nada… La gripe. Era por la gripe…

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - voceó Rachel de repente, y su portazo hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos súbitamente.

Los nervios volvieron a invadirme, haciendo que mi cuerpo se electrizase de los pies a la cabeza. Mi cuñada entró al saloncito como un torbellino y, como tal, me agarró del brazo para obligarme a levantarme.

- Vamos, vamos - me azuzó, antes de que me diese tiempo a decir nada.

Me puse de pie y me empujó hacia las escaleras con prisas, así que cuando llegamos a las mismas, no me quedó más remedio que comenzar a subir.

- Sabes cómo se usa esto, ¿no? - bromeó, mostrándomelo.  
- Muy graciosa - le respondí entre dientes, cogiendo la pequeña caja.

Rachel se rió y por fin llegamos a la planta de arriba. Nos metimos en el baño, yo neurótica perdida y ella ansiosa.

- Bueno, te dejaré sola - me dijo, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.  
- Gracias - le sonreí, aunque no me salía, de los nervios que tenía.  
- Te espero por aquí, ¿ok?  
- Ok.

Y cerró.

Observé la caja del Predictor, cerré los ojos y tomé aire para relajarme un poco. La abrí y saqué todo su contenido. Desplegué el prospecto y lo leí bien, para saber cómo utilizarlo correctamente. Después de eso, pasé al siguiente paso: el test.

Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra y cuando terminé, metí el palito en el capuchón y esperé. Seguramente no lo eran, pero me parecieron los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida. El tic tac de mi reloj de pulsera casi me parecía que retumbaba en las paredes del baño, y mis pies se pusieron a pasear al tiempo que mis manos se convertían en un revoltijo de dedos. Hasta que la aguja de mi reloj me indicó que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

Entonces, me detuve a unos pasos de la lavadora, donde había dejado el Predictor, y lo observé, mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo. A este paso, iba a despellejármelo. Bajé los párpados, inspiré el aire profundamente y los abrí con decisión.

Me acerqué a la lavadora y cogí el Predictor. Respiré hondo de nuevo y comencé a destaparlo lentamente. Hasta que el capuchón hizo tope y por fin vi el resultado de test.

- Nessie, ¿ya has terminado? - quiso saber Rachel desde fuera.

Necesité de un par de segundos para poder contestar.

- Sí - musité, sin quitarle ojo al resultado.

Mi cuñada no aguantó más y entró en el baño.

- Bueno, ¿y qué ha salido? - preguntó, ansiosa, poniéndose a mi lado.  
- Es positivo - murmuré, aún en estado de shock -. Estoy… estoy embarazada.


	94. Giro

GIRO :

- ¡Oh, Nessie, es genial! - exclamó Rachel, atrapandome totalmente desprevenida al abrazarme con esa alegría desbordante -. ¡Enhorabuena, Jacob y tú van a ser papás!

Su cariñoso abrazo hizo que saliera de mi estado de shock inicial, pero sus palabras también aportaron algo más, en contra de mi voluntad. Mi mente ya quiso empezar a fraguar sus últimos vocablos, haciendo que esa pequeñísima parte de mí que antes había comenzado a hacer efecto, ahora quisiera explotar para llenar mi cuerpo de esa energía nueva. Mis mariposas ya iniciaron sus aleteos, embargadas por miles de sensaciones y sentimientos, pero las detuve. Respiré muy hondo y conseguí reprimir todos esos sentimientos a tiempo.

- Gracias… - no se me ocurría decir nada, aún estaba demasiado sorprendida y confusa, no sabía qué sentir, y solté eso más por educación que por otra cosa.

Rachel se despegó de mí.

- Ya verás cuando se entere Paul y el resto de la manada - rió, acariciándome las mejillas.

Cogí sus manos, retirándolas de mi rostro, y las sostuve entre las mías, a la altura de la cintura.

- Preferiría que no dijeras nada todavía - le pedí, sonriéndole como pude -. Primero querría que lo supiera Jacob.  
- Claro, cómo no - aceptó, con una sonrisa -. Esperaré a que Jake se lo cuente a la manada, no te preocupes.  
- Gracias - le sonreí de nuevo.

De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rachel lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo miró.

- Ah, es Paul - descolgó y se lo puso al oído -. Dime, cariño.  
- Hola, cielito - escuché que le decía su marido al otro lado del auricular, usando ese término en español. Desde que se habían ido de viaje de novios a México, siempre lo usaba -. Ya terminé la jornada, ¿dónde estan, que paso a recogerlos?  
- Estamos en casa de Jake y Nessie - le contestó, mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice que a mí me hubiera gustado corresponder, pero que me fue imposible -. Hemos venido a hacerle una visita.  
- ¿Y vas a quedarte más tiempo?  
- No, ya me iba a marchar. Ya se me ha hecho tarde, y todavía tengo que bañar a los niños - me sonrió, como si me estuviese advirtiendo de lo que me esperaba el día de mañana.

Genial.

- Ah, bueno, entonces los paso a buscar dentro de cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te dará tiempo?  
- Sí. Preparo a los niños y te espero.  
- Bien. Hasta luego, entonces.  
- Hasta luego - sonrió, esta vez dedicándole esa sonrisa a Paul.

Y los dos colgaron.

- Tengo que…  
- Sí, ya lo he oído. Tienes que irte - le sonreí.  
- Sí - rió, guardándose el telefono en el bolsillo.

Esto me venía muy bien, porque ahora por fin iba a tener tiempo de recapacitar a solas.

- Ok, te acompaño a la puerta - le dije, echando a andar.

Ambas salimos del baño y bajamos las escaleras. Justo cuando Rachel consiguió sentar a Andrew y a Zoe en la silla doble, Paul toco la puerta. Después de que mi cuñado charlara un rato conmigo y me revelase que Jacob también estaba a punto de terminar su turno, abandonaron mi casa. Rachel se marchó sin poder decirme enhorabuena otra vez, y se notó que se quedó con las ganas, pero parecía que iba a cumplir mi petición.

Me dirigí al saloncito y me senté un uno de los sillones que adornaban la zona de la chimenea, a esperar a Jake. Mis dedos volvían a ser un revoltijo que se enredaba y se desenredaba sin parar.

Todavía no me lo podía creer. Estaba embarazada. Embarazada. Tuve que repetirme esa palabra varias veces en mi cabeza, porque aún no daba crédito, seguía demasiado confusa, no sabía qué sentir. Pero era cierto, estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Jacob.

Fue escuchar esto último en mi cabeza y esta vez me fue imposible reprimir todos esos sentimientos que habían querido explotar al principio. Las mariposas se agitaron en mi estómago y no pude contener una sonrisa bobalicona. Sí, mi vientre albergaba a su hijo, a nuestro hijo. Una parte de él y una parte de mí, las dos unidas para formar un solo ser, un milagro. Me sorprendí a mí misma con la mano apoyada en mi barriga al tiempo que sonreía como una tonta.

¿Podía ser que esto no fuera tan malo como yo pensaba? No, claro que no lo era. Al contrario. Lo que yo llevaba dentro era maravilloso, lo sabía, lo sentía. Mi mente no tardó en imaginarse a nuestro bebé, ya lo había soñado alguna vez. Nuestro bebé… Las mariposas volvieron a iniciar el vuelo y mi mano acarició mi todavía vientre plano. Nuestro bebé: un niño parecido a Jacob, hermoso, de cabello azabache, con su piel cobriza, aunque clareada por la mezcla de la mía, de ojos grandes, brillantes y negros, risueño, alegre, travieso…

Entonces, de repente, ese primer sentimiento de shock y confusión, ese rechazo inicial, lo que antes me parecía un fallo enorme, se transformó por completo, invirtiéndose en una felicidad inmensa. No puedo explicar lo que sentí en estos momentos, era nuevo, indescriptible y maravilloso. Jamás me había parado a pensar en esto. No voy a negar que, aunque nunca me había planteado tener hijos todavía, alguna vez me imaginé embarazada de Jacob, pero esto era completamente diferente, porque ahora era realidad, y podía sentirlo, creerlo, vivirlo… Y lo que sentía era infinitamente mejor a todo lo que me había podido imaginar.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me fue rápidamente de la cara cuando mi pesadilla se plantó en mi cabeza, aporreándola con insistencia para advertirme. Porque esto era muy peligroso, no podía olvidarlo. No sólo la vida de nuestro bebé corría peligro, sino que la mía también… Y esto último, sobre todo, ante todo y con total seguridad, es lo que Jacob no iba a permitir. Jamás. Jamás permitiría que a mí me pasara algo, así como yo jamás permitiría que a él le ocurriese algo. Esto lo sabía con absoluta certeza.

Por un momento me invadió una oleada de temor y dudas que trajo una sensación de incertidumbre tremenda, estrellándola con estrépito contra todos estos maravillosos sentimientos y emociones, los cuales fueron barridos con la fuerza de un tsunami para guardarlos y esconderlos dentro de mi ser. Me regañé a mí misma por haberme dejado llevar. No debía emocionarme, debía reprimir este tipo de sentimientos, pues podía ser que no… que no pudiera… tenerlo.

Mi mano se aferró a la camiseta que cubría mi vientre, reflejando el congelamiento que mi alma sufrió de repente ante tal pensamiento. No, ahora ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya me había dado tiempo a saborear esos maravillosos sentimientos y me había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba este bebé. Sí, ahora lo sabía con total seguridad, no tenía ninguna duda. Quería tenerlo. Pero…

…tampoco podía olvidar mi horrenda pesadilla, y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerase, temeroso… Me dominó el temor de nuevo al ver esas horribles imágenes, hasta tal punto, que estaba aterrada. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Jacob cuando se lo dijera?

De pronto, la puerta de casa se abrió y pegué un pequeño bote en el asiento, dejando todos mis pensamientos colgando.

- Nessie, ya estoy en casa - anunció Jake con alegría, caminando hacia el salón.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y me quedé plantada en el sitio, de espaldas a la chimenea, enroscando mis dedos sin parar mientras miraba la entrada del saloncito, llena de nervios. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, cómo decírselo…

Jacob entró en el salón, luciendo una de sus enormes y maravillosas sonrisas.

- Hola, preciosa - me saludó, corriendo hacia mí para besarme.

Y yo me moría por hacer lo mismo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció y sus pies se pararon en seco cuando observó mi rostro mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber, acercándose a mí otra vez. Llevó sus cálidas manos a mi cara y estudió mi expresión, alarmado -. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
- Tengo… tengo que decirte una cosa - sólo conseguí que me saliera un hilo de voz mientras mis ojos miraban a los suyos con inquietud.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió, observándome, preocupado.  
- Creo… creo que será mejor que te sientes - sugerí, colocando las manos en su pecho desnudo y empujándolo levemente hacia el sillón que tenía detrás.

No sé por qué se lo dije a él, porque la que necesitaba hacerlo era yo.

- No, no quiero sentarme - se negó, nervioso, poniendo los brazos en jarra con evidente inquietud -. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

Tragué saliva.

- ¿Recuerdas… los vómitos que tengo estos días? - murmuré, mirándolo con cautela.  
- ¿Estás enferma otra vez? - inquirió, llevando sus manos a mi rostro de nuevo para escudriñármelo con ansiedad.  
- No, no es eso - lo calmé, retirando sus manos de mis mejillas con delicadeza. Las besé y las solté para darme la vuelta, enredando mis dedos por enésima vez. Jacob se quedó en silencio, esperando mi respuesta. Respiré hondo y me giré hacia él, mirándolo a esos ojos que ahora me observaban confusos -. Estoy embarazada - solté finalmente.

Jacob se quedó paralizado por un instante, incluso su corazón pareció detenerse. El mío lo hizo junto con el suyo, esperando su reacción. Pero después, su boca se abrió ligeramente, sorprendida, parpadeó dos veces y, por fin, reaccionó. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco al tiempo que jadeaba con emoción, y sus labios se fueron curvando hacia arriba lentamente, hasta que su boca se transformó en una amplia sonrisa. Todo su rostro se iluminó. Sus ya de por sí brillantes ojos negros no tardaron en ser centelleantes del todo, desbordaban felicidad por todos los sitios, y me observaban como si hubiera visto un milagro o algo así.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al ver su reacción.

- Nessie… - susurró, emocionado.

Ya no me dio tiempo a nada más. Me tomó por la cintura con un arrebato entusiasmado y me arrimó a él para besarme.

Sus efusivos besos traían algo nuevo. Desbordaban una mezcla de felicidad, emoción, alegría y pasión. Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo con un amor desbordante, con toda su alma, era tan intenso, que podía sentirlo en mi pecho, abrumándome por completo. Eso hizo que toda duda, todo temor en mí desapareciera automáticamente. Ya no los retuve más en mi corazón, era imposible. Le dejé vía libre a todas mis emociones, a todos mis sentimientos, y mis mariposas explotaron en júbilo, llenando todo mi cuerpo de una felicidad que me recorrió como una mágica corriente eléctrica que hizo que mis ojos no pudiesen reprimir las lágrimas. Algo nuevo había nacido en mí, en nosotros. Ambos éramos inmensamente felices. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté a él con una avidez llena de alegría, pasión y felicidad. Correspondí sus alocados besos con entusiasmo y emoción, dejándome llevar por este maravilloso sentimiento compartido, por esa sensación indescriptible, y mi mano se aferró a su cabello para que este mágico beso no terminase nunca. La energía bailaba a nuestro alrededor con aires frenéticos, envolviéndonos con su brisa mística y espiritual.

No sé cuántos minutos estuvimos besándonos con este entusiasmo rayano en la locura, pero cuando Jacob consiguió evadirse de la energía que nos incitaba a seguir y terminó el beso, ya había oscurecido algo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento y la cordura, Jake me alzó acto seguido y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo mientras se reía.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Nessie! - exclamaba, sin dejar de reír y girar a la vez que me miraba con esa felicidad.

Me contagié de su risa al instante.

Después de varias vueltas, me dejó en el suelo. Puso su mano en mi vientre plano y me miró a los ojos con esas pupilas alegres y emocionadas.

- ¿De… de cuánto estás? - me preguntó, entusiasmado.  
- Según el test de embarazo, de doce días - le revelé -. Pero tendría que hacerme una analítica para confirmarlo.  
- Son casi dos semanas - murmuró. Su vista bajó y su mano se metió por debajo de mi camiseta para palpar mejor mi vientre. Me hizo un poco de gracia, porque esta misma mañana me había visto desnuda y me había tocado de sobra, pero ahora no hacía más que acariciar mi barriga, como si tuviera que cerciorarse bien. Entonces, sus ojos volvieron a los míos, mirándome con emoción -. Eso quiere decir que es…  
- Un niño, sí - me adelanté yo, sonriéndole -. Sé que te hacía más ilusión una niña, pero…  
- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Un niño! ¡Es genial! - me cortó, levantándome de nuevo mientras ambos nos reíamos.

Cuando terminó de darme esa vuelta, dejó que mis pies se posasen en el suelo otra vez.

- ¿Y cómo… cómo ha sido? - inquirió, contentísimo -. Bueno, ok, eso ya lo sé, claro. Me refiero a cómo ha podido suceder. Estabas tomando la píldora, ¿no?  
- Se me olvidó tomarla mientras tuve la gripe - le confesé, mordiéndome el labio mientras lo miraba con cara de no haber roto un plato nunca -. No me di cuenta hasta hoy.

Hizo una mueca.

- Yo tampoco me acordé, la verdad - reconoció, rascándose la nuca -. Un momento - cayó de repente, hablando con efusividad -, si estás de doce días… - contó con los dedos para asegurarse y siguió -, quiere decir que lo concebimos tu último día de gripe.  
- Sí. No sé cómo pudo pasar - suspiré, aunque con alegría -. Sólo llevaba tres días sin tomarla, y justo cuando lo hacemos por primera vez después de mi gripe, va y sucede. Vale que la efectividad de la píldora había bajado, pero las probabilidades de que me quedase embarazada a la primera eran mínimas.  
- Nena, soy el semental de la manada, ¿recuerdas? - presumió de pronto, mostrándome su sonrisa torcida -. Conmigo, no hay probabilidades mínimas que valgan.  
- Ya lo veo, ya - me reí.  
- ¡Guau, un niño! ¡Todavía no me lo creo! - exclamó, despegándose de mí para comenzar a dar paseíllos rápidos al tiempo que alzaba el rostro hacia el techo y llevaba sus manos a su nuca, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Luego, sus manos descendieron, llevando una a su barbilla, y pasó de mirar al techo a mirar al suelo, pensativo. Eso sí, sin dejar su caminata -. Hay que pensar en el nombre. Ah, y tendremos que cambiar la habitación del ordenador para adaptarla al bebé - empezó a divagar en voz alta. Sonreí, por muchas cosas. Por verlo tan feliz, tan animado y entusiasmado, por escuchar la palabra bebé de su boca… Él seguía a lo suyo -. El armario nos sirve, pero podríamos empapelarlo para que sea más infantil. El escritorio… Mmm… sí, de momento se puede quedar en su sitio. Eso sí, habrá que quitar la cama y poner la cuna ahí. La cuna la haré yo. Nathan entiende mucho de carpintería, tendré que preguntarle a ver cómo se hace una cuna, porque no tengo ni idea.  
- ¿Vas a hacer tú la cuna? - pregunté, gratamente sorprendida.  
- Sí, quiero hacérsela yo - afirmó. De pronto, se giró y me miró con dudas -. ¿O prefieres que se la compremos?  
- No, prefiero que se la hagas tú - declaré, sonriendo -. A mí también me hace más ilusión que se la haga su padre.

La cara de Jake volvió a iluminarse al escuchar esa palabra, aunque yo tengo que reconocer que mis mariposas hicieron de las suyas al oírlo de mi propia voz, qué tonta. Se acercó a mí y me cogió por la cintura de nuevo.

- Todavía no me lo creo - repitió, sonriéndome con ganas -. Un niño. Esto es lo que menos me importa de todo, pero, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Él será el primero de nuestros hijos varones. Él será el futuro Alfa de la manada.  
- Sí - sonreí.

Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se disipó con rapidez, porque sus palabras volvieron a traerme a otra realidad, y esta era demasiado cruda.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se percató, cambiando su rostro alegre por uno completamente serio.  
- Mi pesadilla - le recordé, mirándolo a los ojos con angustia.

Se hizo un silencio grave que se me hizo eterno.

- No se cumplirá - aseguró, con convicción.  
- Pero, Jake, todo lo que habíamos planeado se ha venido al traste ahora. Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán se acabarán enterando de que esperamos un hijo, un hijo varón…  
- Jamás permitiré que les pase nada - afirmó, mirándome con determinación -. Siempre, siempre los protegeré.

Me encantó que ya usase ese plural, eso provocó que mis mariposas saltaran con emoción una vez más. Me di cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros. Seguían siendo iguales, sin embargo, habían adquirido un matiz diferente, la paleta tenía otro color más. Jake jamás permitiría que me pasase nada a mí, por supuesto, pero ahora se había producido un pequeño giro. Ahora el bebé también entraba en esa ecuación para hacer de nosotros otro todo. Jacob nos protegería a los dos hasta la muerte.

Jake se separó de mí y comenzó otro paseíllo, aunque este por otros motivos.

- Reorganizaré a la manada - declaró, hablando con cierto nerviosismo -. Vigilaremos la zona continuamente y haremos turnos de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Nunca estarás sola, siempre estarás escoltada y protegida - se acercó a la ventana, corrió el estor con la mano y echó una ojeada al bosque -. Llamaremos a tu familia para darles la noticia, pero también tendremos que contárselo todo, para que vengan. Cuantos más seamos para protegerlos, mejor - dejó la cortina en su sitio y volvió a caminar, retransmitiendo todo lo que iba pensando -. Ellos no pueden moverse por nuestro territorio, pero pueden quedarse por la casa para vigilar, aunque puede que consiga convencer al Consejo para hacer una excepción temporal. Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar a esas sanguijuelas y de darles caza - se paró justo frente a mí y me miró con resolución -. Los atraparemos y los matare de una vez por todas, te lo prometo - juró, enganchándome con esos ojos seguros y decididos.  
- Siento que esto ocurriera justo ahora - murmuré, bajando la vista -. La manada ya tiene bastante con los nómadas que vienen de todas partes, y ahora tienen que estar pendientes de mí…

Jake cogió mi barbilla con la mano y me alzó el rostro para que lo mirase.

- Para ellos será un honor proteger al futuro Alfa, te lo aseguro - afirmó, hablándome con un murmullo ronco.  
- Sí, ya lo sé - suspiré, cerrando los ojos -. Pero esto no deja de ser peligroso para ellos, para ti. No podía haber un momento peor para mi embarazo.

De repente, Jake se quedó mirándome embobado durante un rato, hasta que alcé las pupilas. Entonces, clavó sus intentos y penetrantes ojos en los míos, hipnotizándome como siempre hacía, casi no podía ni moverme, y comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, haciendo que el mío también lo acompasase sin remedio. Todo pasó a un segundo plano, todo. La energía empezó a fluir a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo que mi estómago era tomado por esos coloridos insectos de siempre y mi corazón se aceleraba, ansioso porque su boca tocase ya a la mía. Cuando su tórrido rostro rozó la piel del mío y su abrasador y dulce aliento acarició mis labios, no pude evitar que mis ojos se cerrasen y mis bronquios dejasen escapar un estimulado jadeo.

- Yo soy el hombre más feliz del universo entero - susurró en mi boca, pegando su rostro aún más.  
- Jake… - suspiré, metiendo mis dedos entre su pelo.  
- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él? Era el Gran Lobo, el invencible Gran Lobo. Ningún mago, por poderoso que fuera, tenía suficiente poder para vencerlo. Recordé la profecía. No sé por qué, simplemente llegó a mi cabeza como un chispazo esperanzador, junto a sus palabras. Ésta también me decía que todo saldría bien, me lo ratificaba, y por un momento sentí un alivio enorme.

- Sí - susurré.

Sus ardientes labios por fin me dejaron sentirlos. Los entrelazó con los míos con suavidad y calma, alzando mi labio superior con cada roce, haciendo que suspirase sin parar. Su boca se detuvo repentinamente, pero a la mía no le dio tiempo de ir a buscarla.

- Te quiero - musitó, dejando que su abrasador aliento se mezclase con el mío.  
- Te quiero - conseguí decir con un hilo de voz, pues casi no era capaz de hablar, de la emoción.

Y sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos, felices.


	95. Buena y Mala

BUENA Y MALA :

Todo estaba dispuesto en la habitación. El ordenador estaba encendido y Jake y yo ya nos habíamos sentado frente al mismo para conectarnos en el Chat, con las manos amarradas. Nuestros rostros albergaban una extraña mezcla de felicidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Era muy difícil describir las miles de sensaciones y sentimientos que pasaban por nuestras cabezas, todo mezclándose en un cóctel raro, pero era imposible separarlo y desechar una de las dos cosas, imposible no sentir lo uno y lo otro.

Ambos estábamos felices de que fuera un niño, aunque, bueno, en realidad, lo hubiéramos estado igualmente si hubiera sido una niña, porque no teníamos predilección por un sexo u otro. Lo importante era que iba a ser nuestro bebé. Pero había una diferencia que tampoco podíamos olvidar ni obviar. El que fuera un niño resultaba una desventaja en este caso. Un niño, un varón, significaba que el embarazo duraba más tiempo. Nueve meses. Nueve meses que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán tenían para pensar, planificar y actuar. Nueve meses de vigilancia continua para mí, nueve meses de trabajo para los lobos y mi familia. Pero también significaba otra cosa.

Con un niño el reinado de Jacob se vería afianzado de cara al futuro, y eso es precisamente lo que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán no querían permitir. Si hubiera sido una niña, tal vez ellos no actuarían. O tal vez sí, porque esa niña también iba a llevar los genes del Gran Lobo. Ella iba a transmitir sus genes a su propia prole, pero, además, tampoco sabíamos a ciencia cierta si una niña también heredaría el poder espiritual de Jacob. La profecía solamente hablaba de príncipes de los lobos, pero podía ser una manera de hablar, usando ese genérico masculino para referirse a nuestra prole en general. También podían ser princesas, ¿por qué no? Las niñas también podrían heredar ese poder espiritual, después de todo, iban a ser hijas del Gran Lobo, y, aunque no se iban a transformar en lobas, sí lo harían en casi vampiros, y puede que pudiesen conectarse a la futura manada de alguna forma, quién sabe, porque iban a tener genes metamorfos en su sangre... Ay, no sé por qué me dio por esto, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era liarme la cabeza aún más, pero no pude evitar pensar en ello un rato antes de que Jake hablara.

- Mira, ya nos están llamando - dijo, señalándome con el puntero del ratón el parpadeo naranja del Messenger.

Cliqueo ahí y la ventana se maximizó. Mis padres, mis abuelos y mis tíos salían en la pantalla, gracias a la Webcam, y ellos a su vez ya nos estaban viendo a nosotros. Mis progenitores eran los únicos que estaban sentados frente al ordenador, el resto se repartía alrededor, de pie.

- Hola, chicos, ¿cómo estan? - nos saludó mi madre por todos, desplegando una sonrisa perfecta y deslumbrante.

Si ella supiera… Jake y yo nos miramos y nos dedicamos una sonrisita cómplice, aunque preferimos esperar un poco más para darles la noticia. Además, jugábamos con ventaja. Mi padre no podía vernos la mente.

- Bien, muy bien - le contestó Jake, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?  
- Las cosas por aquí son un problema, amigo - respondió Emmett, soltando un suspiro -. Fíjate que hasta tenemos ganas de que empiecen las clases…

A partir de ahora iban a tener qué hacer… Mi chico y yo nos miramos de nuevo y yo asentí para que lo dijera.

- Pues, escucha, esto te va a gustar un montón - empezó, con una sonrisa que se le iba a salir de la cara -. Tenemos que darles una noticia.  
- ¿Una noticia? - se extrañó mi padre, que arrugó el ceño ligeramente sobre sus ojos dorados.  
- Sí. Es buena y mala al mismo tiempo - avisó ya de primeras.  
- ¿Buena y mala? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - protestó Rose.  
- ¿De qué se trata? - quiso saber mamá, algo perdida.

Jake y yo volvimos a mirarnos, con una sonrisa, y apretamos el amarre de nuestras manos. Después, miramos a la pantalla.

- Estoy embarazada - anuncié.  
- ¿Qué…? - murmuró mamá, pestañeando como si todavía no se lo creyese -. ¿Estás…? ¡¿Estás embarazada?! - exclamó acto seguido, con una risa alegre.  
- ¡Embarazada! - rió Alice, dando saltitos emocionados.

Los daba con tanta precisión, que, aunque estaba rodeada por Jasper y Emmett, apenas los rozaba. Hasta que Rosalie se unió a ella. Entonces, Jasper y Em tuvieron que apartarse para que ellas pudieran saltar juntas mientras se abrazaban y se reían. Se formó un griterío enorme.

- Mi niña… - murmuró Esme, emocionada, sonriendo de felicidad y juntando las manos a la altura de su rostro.

Carlisle rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y la besó en la sien al tiempo que él mismo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

- Enhorabuena. Es una noticia estupenda - nos felicitó mi abuelo.  
- Gracias, Doc - le sonrió Jacob.

Mamá se abrazó a mi padre, que intentó guardar la compostura, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa de gozo que iluminó toda su cara.

Jake y yo nos miramos, sonriéndonos con satisfacción por todas esas reacciones, y nos dimos un beso corto.

- No se emocionen tanto. Eso quiere decir que ya son abuelos - les dijo Emmett, palmeando sus brazos una vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mamá dejó de abrazar a mi padre y se quedó estupefacta durante un par de segundos.

- Guau. Abuela… - murmuró, parpadeando otra vez.  
- Gracias por la puntualización, Emmett - le contestó papá, usando un tono sarcástico. Entonces, de repente, su semblante cambió, transformándose en uno melancólico y de añoranza -. No me lo puedo creer - murmuró, algo serio por la emoción -. Nuestra niña ha crecido tanto, que ya va a ser mamá.  
- Edward - lo regañó mi madre un poco.  
- Papá, hace tiempo que ya no soy una niña - le recordé, con algo de ironía.  
- ¿Y de cuánto estás? - me preguntó Jasper, también sonriente.

Mis tías dejaron de saltar y prestaron atención.

- Sí, ¿de cuánto? - repitió Alice, cuyos ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal, debido al entusiasmo con el que me miraba.  
- De doce días - les revelé -. Bueno, según el test de embarazo.  
- Suelen ser muy precisos, pero, no obstante, estaría bien que te hiciera una analítica para ratificarlo - manifestó Carlisle, sonriente.  
- ¿Y ya tienes panza? - inquirió Emmett.

Rosalie lo regañó con la mirada y le dio un pequeño codazo por usar ese término, aunque a mí me hizo gracia.

Toda la familia me miró, expectante, pero la que más era mi madre.

- No, no tengo panza - reí.  
- ¡Un niño, un niño, un niño! - exclamó Alice otra vez, dando más saltitos.  
- Sí, un niño - reí otra vez.  
- Un niño… - susurró mamá, mirando al infinito, maravillada.

Parecía estar imaginándose lo mismo que yo cuando pensaba en nuestro bebé: a un Jacob en miniatura. No pude evitar ese revoloteo de alas en mi interior al volver a visionar a ese niño, acomodado entre mis brazos.

- Así que un cachorrito, ¿eh? - rió Emmett, exultante.

Se notaba que la idea de un sobrino lobo le encantaba.

- Ya ves - sonrió Jake.

En cambio, Rosalie torció el gesto, pero sólo fue una mueca que duró un segundo.

- Hubiera preferido una niña, la verdad. Iba a oler mejor - suspiró -. Pero, bueno, lo querré igual - sonrió después.  
- Tranquila, rubia. Olerá bien hasta que alcance la pubertad - le soltó Jake con acidez, dedicándole una mirada de odio.  
- Un niño crecerá a un ritmo humano, Rose - le recordó mi madre -. Tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar de él.

Mi tía lo meditó durante sólo un segundo y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Les doy mi más sincera enhorabuena - sonrió papá -. Lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba, esto ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero tengo que decirles que me siento muy, muy feliz - y mi madre agarró su mano para unirse a su felicitación.  
- Gracias, papá - le sonreí yo también.  
- ¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó Alice, que miraba al horizonte con los ojos entornados, pensativa.

Ella a lo suyo.

- Primero de octubre - contestó Jasper, casi automáticamente.  
- Nacerá a finales de junio - sonrió, y dio una sonora palmada -. ¡Podremos comprarle ropita de verano!

Rosalie se puso frente a ella y ambas unieron sus manos.

- Oh, sí. Pantaloncitos cortos - dijo ésta, sonriéndole.  
- Polos pequeñitos… - imaginó Alice, entusiasmándose cada vez más.

Jacob ya empezó a bajar las cejas.

- Gorritas de diseño… - siguió Rose.  
- Ah, conozco un diseñador en París que…  
- Espera, espera - le cortó Jake a la tía Alice, haciendo un aspaviento con su mano suelta -. No me lo vestiran con tonterias de esas, ¿no?  
- ¿Y cómo lo quieres vestir? ¿Con un harapo como esos que llevas tú? - se quejó Rosalie, mirándolo de arriba abajo con cierto desprecio.  
- Con la ropa que a mí me de la gana, no con la que me digan ustedes, que para eso soy su padre - contestó él, todo ofendido.  
- Oh, por favor. ¿Van a volver a las andadas? - se quejó papá.  
- Bueno, bueno, calma - tercié, y le di un beso corto en la mejilla a Jacob para que se le fuese el enfado, lo cual resultó -. Todos le compraremos ropa, ¿ok? Además, los bebés crecen muy deprisa y enseguida les queda pequeña.

Rosalie le dio un manotazo a su pelo y giró el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero la tía Alice todavía tenía esa mirada planificadora en el rostro que me indicaba que dentro de poco iba a tener la casa llena de ropita de bebé. Ay.

- Debería viajar hasta allí para hacerte una analítica, puesto que no puedes ir a un médico corriente - declaró Carlisle, encauzando el tema de nuevo -. Aunque seas mitad vampiro, tendrás que someterte a controles rutinarios, y, ahora no, por supuesto, ya que es muy pronto, pero más adelante, tendrás que hacerte ecografías para ver el estado del bebé - Jacob y yo nos miramos, sonrientes. Mi abuelo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexivo -. Creo que lo mejor sería que Esme y yo nos mudásemos a Forks una temporada, para que pueda controlar mejor tu embarazo.  
- ¡Sí, sí! - clamó Alice, brincando -. ¡Nosotros también vamos, ¿verdad, Jazz?!  
- Si tú quieres - asintió él.

Rosalie iba a hablar, pero…

- Iremos, cariño, iremos - se le adelantó Em.

Mi tía le sonrió con agrado y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Pues nosotros también, qué menos - se sumó mi madre, mirando a papá para que le diera su consentimiento, el cual consintió, claro.  
- Ustedes tienen que terminar la carrera - objetó Esme, ejerciendo de madre.  
- ¿Y perdernos este embarazo? Ni hablar - se negó Alice, haciendo un mohín -. Con el de Bella no tuvimos ocasión de disfrutar nada, pero con este es completamente distinto.

Mi chico y yo nos miramos, aunque esta vez sin sonreír, y volvimos a apretar nuestro amarre.

- Bueno, veran, lo cierto es que, aparte de eso, van a tener que venir para otra cosa - intervino él.  
- Una noticia buena y mala al mismo tiempo - recordó Emmett en voz alta.

Mamá osciló la cabeza para mirarlo con preocupación y luego la volvió hacia la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mi padre, ya con gesto grave.  
- Veran, desde hace tiempo… Bueno, Nessie tiene una pesadilla que…  
- El bebé corre peligro - les revelé yo, sin más preámbulos.

Toda mi familia se puso en alerta al instante.

- ¿Cómo? - masculló mi madre, temerosa.  
- Es Razvan y sus amiguitos magos - desveló Jake, matizando esa palabra con rabia -. Creemos, bueno, sabemos que quieren… - de pronto, enmudeció para apretar los dientes. Su mano tembló ligeramente, pero yo se la acaricié con la mía que estaba suelta y lo controló. Tomó aire y siguió hablando -. Quieren que el bebé no llegue a nacer - modificó.

Todos miraron a Alice.

- A mí no me miren. No puedo ver nada relacionado con ellos, ya lo saben - se defendió.  
- ¿Y cómo lo saben? - quiso saber mi padre.  
- Hace unas semanas nos fuimos de excursión al Parque Nacional de Olympic con los chicos - empezó a explicar Jacob -. Todo iba muy bien, pero nos topamos con un licántropo.  
- ¿Un licántropo? - repitió mi progenitor, sorprendido.  
- Sí, pero espera, ese no es el tema - continuó mi chico -. La cosa es que ese licántropo estaba siendo perseguido por Thiago y sus secuaces.  
- Thiago - masculló mi padre, rechinando los dientes.  
- Bueno, no les lo voy a contar todo, porque es un poquito largo…  
- Sí, por favor - murmuró Rose por lo bajo.  
- …pero el caso es que el licántropo consiguió escapar y nos quedamos con esos matones plantados en el sitio - prosiguió Jake, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de mi tía -. Thiago estaba cabreado, nos echaba la culpa de haber perdido al licántropo, y tuvimos que tener una conversación. Después de dejarle claro que ese era nuestro territorio, él me dijo: "veo que las cosas siguen igual", o algo así, y yo le dije: "¿a qué te refieres?", aunque ya lo sabía, claro, porque había mirado la barriga de Nessie, y él me contestó: "aún no han procreado", así, enfatizando la palabra como con asco, ¿sabes? Menudo idiota - resopló. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, cansada -. Pero yo no me quedé callado. Le dije: "no tenemos prisa", y él me dijo…  
- Oh, vamos, ve al grano de una maldita vez - le interrumpió Rosalie, enfadada -. ¿Es que vas a contarnos toda la conversación?  
- Ok, ok, rubia, no te mosquees, tranquila - le respondió él, algo molesto -. En fin… Bueno, le dije que si teníamos hijos o no, no era asunto suyo, y fue cuando me contó que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a que los tuviéramos. Thiago no me lo dijo directamente, pero es evidente que ellos andan detrás de esos magos para aniquilarlos, así que saben muchas cosas. Lo que no me quedó claro es qué tenía que ver ese licántropo con ellos, ni qué hacía éste por nuestras tierras.  
- ¿Crees que ese licántropo puede andar por allí? - inquirió Jasper.  
- No, no creo. No sé por dónde andará, pero no está por aquí - afirmó Jacob, con certeza -. Hemos estado vigilando esa zona y no hay rastro de él. Y tampoco ha habido ninguna noticia sobre desapariciones ni muertes extrañas. Donde quiera que esté, no es aquí.  
- Es rara la aparición de ese licántropo, sin duda. No quedan muchos Hijos de la Luna en el mundo, prácticamente están extinguidos - manifestó mi padre, llevándose la mano al mentón.  
- Pues este era igual al de Nahuel - le reveló Jake.

Me dio un escalofrío al recordar a ambos.

- ¿Al de Nahuel? - inquirió Carlisle, sorprendido -. ¿Era un licántropo mutado?  
- Sí, igualito a ese - le ratificó mi chico.  
- Es muy extraño, pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso - opinó papá.  
- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora - coincidió mi madre, que tenía el rostro bañado en inquietud.

Aún así, Carlisle frotó su barbilla, pensativo.

- ¿Y, qué pasa, ya se han encontrado con Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán? - preguntó Emmett, envarándose de pronto, como si hubiese caído en eso en ese mismo instante y ya se pusiese en alerta.  
- No, no hemos vuelto a saber de esos desgraciados - lo calmó Jacob -. Pero sabemos que van a venir, por las pesadillas de Nessie.

Mi familia ya estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba con mis pesadillas. Cuando había sido secuestrada por Razvan y me rescataron, lo primero que hice fue contarles aquella espantosa pesadilla en la que yo abandonaba a Jacob. Todavía me estremecía al recordarla.

- ¿Nessie ha tenido alguna pesadilla al respecto? - interrogó Alice, seria.  
- He tenido varias - desvelé, tragando saliva cuando esas horribles imágenes se plantaron en mi cerebro -. Desde que Thiago nos contó eso, sueño que estoy embarazada y que me encuentro con Razvan. Entonces siempre pasa lo mismo. A veces me lanza un cuchillo que no llega a tocarme, otras nada, pero mi… barriga se llena de sangre de repente y… el bebé… muere - me costó un montón soltar todo esto, porque tan sólo recordarlo, hacía que mi corazón se helase y que mi garganta se viese invadida por un grueso nudo.  
- Tranquila, cielo - me calmó Jake, dándome un beso en la sien -. Todo saldrá bien, ¿ok? Relájate.  
- Sí - asentí, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.  
- Nuestro plan era atrapar a esos magos y acabar con ellos antes de que nos decidiéramos a tener niños, pero ya ven que la cosa se nos trastocó un poco - les confesó él, haciendo una mueca -. No contábamos con quedarnos embarazados, pero el tema ha surgido así y ahora tenemos que cambiar de planes.

Me hizo gracia eso de quedarnos embarazados y se me escapó una risilla que sirvió para relajarme un poco. Jacob se dio cuenta de esto y me sonrió, feliz.

También agradecí que no contase más detalles. Había cosas íntimas y de ámbito más privado que mi familia no tenía por qué saber, no era necesario que lo supieran. Ellos tampoco preguntaron nada al respecto, después de todo, poco importaba la forma o el por qué me había quedado embarazada. El tema es que lo estaba, y que el bebé corría peligro. Eso era lo importante.

- Los necesito aquí - continuó Jacob, cambiando su expresión completamente. Ahora los miraba con mucha seriedad, con determinación, diría que incluso con urgencia -. Voy a reorganizar a la manada para hacer turnos de vigilancia por los bosques. Quiero que Nessie no esté sola ni un solo minuto, tendrá que estar vigilada y protegida las veinticuatro horas del día.  
- Cuenta con nosotros, por supuesto - aceptó mi padre, sin un atisbo de duda ni titubeo. Su mirada también era de resolución plena, grave -. Nadie se acercará a ella - aseguró.  
- Mañana hablaré con el Consejo. Me gustaría que ustedes también pudieran moverse por los bosques con libertad.  
- Trata de convencerlos. Eso nos daría ventaja - declaró Carlisle.  
- No te garantizo nada, pero lo intentaré - afirmó mi chico.  
- Si pudiéramos transitar por sus bosques, podríamos ser nosotros quien vigilásemos todos los alrededores - propuso mi abuelo -. Seríamos más eficaces, puesto que nuestro olor no nos delataría tanto como a ustedes, y nosotros podemos subirnos a las copas de los árboles para observar mejor y no ser vistos.  
- Yo había pensado más en pedirle ayuda a Ezequiel para ocultar nuestro olor con alguno de sus trucos, pero esto que has dicho me ha dado una idea - sonrió Jake -. Si él oculta el suyo, tendremos más ventaja todavía.  
- Dudo mucho que ellos estén por aquí - inervino mamá.  
- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Carlisle, mirándola sin comprender.  
- Ellos no se arriesgarían tanto - empezó a aclarar ella -. Saben que en esos bosques están los lobos continuamente, protegiendo a su tribu de los vampiros nómadas que van a visitarlos. Razvan, Ruslán y Nikoláy no irán allí hasta que no vean que Nessie está embarazada, hasta que no lo certifiquen. Y lo verán con su semiesfera dorada. Seguramente llevan estos tres años escondidos, comprobándolo continuamente.

Me quedé helada por un instante. Me había olvidado por completo de esa semiesfera...

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos tienen acceso a nuestra vida…? - inquirí con un hilo de voz.

Mamá me miró con cautela, pero al final respondió con sinceridad.

- Eso creo.  
- Ezequiel me contó que la semiesfera dorada les muestra a todo aquel que es conocido por ellos - reveló Alice -. Con saber que alguien existe y su nombre, ya pueden visionarlo en el líquido.

Por un momento me entró vértigo y una paranoia tremenda. Porque eso quería decir que esos magos podían ver todo lo que ocurría en nuestras vidas, todo. Desde las cosas más triviales, hasta lo más íntimo… Cuando me di cuenta, mi entrecejo estaba clavado en los ojos y mi boca colgaba con indignación. Empecé a sentir una sensación muy incómoda y extraña, me sentía observada, espiada a cada momento.

- No te preocupes - prosiguió mi tía Alice, que parece ser que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza -. Ellos solamente tienen acceso a la información que verdaderamente sirve a sus propósitos. El líquido de la semiesfera no les muestra aquello que no es necesario.

Mi boca suspiró, algo más tranquila.

- Pero puede que estén viendo esto ahora - resopló Emmett, nervioso, mirando a todas partes, como si estuviera rodeado de cámaras invisibles.

Eso supondría que quizá ya supieran de mi embarazo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? - exhalé.  
- Le pediremos ayuda a Ezequiel - sugirió Jake, con cara de muy malas pulgas por este nuevo descubrimiento -. Que nos entregue unos amuletos de esos, esas piedras de color celeste, así Razvan y sus socios no podrán seguir viéndonos.  
- Pero eso también levantará sus sospechas - manifestó Carlisle -. Si ven que, repentinamente, ya no nos pueden ver, sabrán que algo está pasando.  
- Sí, pero da igual, Carlisle - rebatió mi chico, un poco exaltado por la situación -. ¿Qué más da? Si no tenemos los amuletos, también verán todo el movimiento de la casa, nos verán por los bosques, nos verán proteger y escoltar a Nessie…, eso más que sospechas les dejará las cosas bien claras. Y más adelante, la verán embarazada. Es mejor tener los amuletos y que no sepan qué es lo que nos proponemos, ¿no te parece?  
- Sí, Jacob tiene razón - suspiró papá, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio para frotarse la cara con las manos. Después, las pasó por su cabello y, cuando terminó, habló de nuevo -. Lo mejor es que cada uno de nosotros lleve los amuletos de Ezequiel.  
- Lo llamaré ahora mismo, en cuanto terminemos esta conversación - declaró mi abuelo.  
- También sería bueno que nos hiciese uno de esos hechizos preventivos, por si acaso a esos magos se les ocurriese atacarnos con alguno de los suyos - afirmó Jacob.  
- Estoy contigo - apoyó Em.  
- Avisaré al aquelarre de Denali - dijo mi padre -. Toda la gente que pueda venir es poca.  
- Es mejor que lo planifiquemos todo cuando lleguemos a Forks y tengamos las piedras - opinó Jasper -. Será más seguro.  
- Cierto - asintió mi abuelo -. Compraremos unos boletos de avión y viajaremos esta misma noche. Mañana nos vemos y hablamos.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó Jacob -. Hasta mañana, entonces.  
- Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana, cielo - se despidió mamá, sonriéndome con una mirada especial, feliz, a pesar de todo esto.

Me fijé bien en ese semblante, para quedarme con esa imagen. Era muy alentadora y me tranquilizaba bastante.

- Hasta mañana - le respondí, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Y nos desconectamos.

Jacob apagó el ordenador y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando por la nariz. Yo hice lo mismo, aunque mordiéndome la uña de mi dedo pulgar, con preocupación. Jake me observó y se percató de mi estado de ánimo, por supuesto. Se incorporó un poco y se giró hacia mí.

- No quiero que nada nos estropee esto tan especial, ¿me oyes? - afirmó, cogiéndome las manos y clavándome sus intensos ojos negros con decisión -. No voy a permitir que esos idiotas estropeen esta época tan bonita para nosotros. Todos vigilaremos y te protegeremos, no te preocupes, no va a haber un bebé más protegido en el mundo que el nuestro. Esos malditos no les tocarán ni un pelo. Pero tampoco quiero que estés todo el tiempo preocupada, pensando en ello. Quiero que disfrutes del embarazo como si nada de esto estuviera pasando, ¿ok? Yo pienso hacerlo. Vamos a tener un hijo y quiero disfrutar de cada momento.

Solté sus manos y me lancé a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me arropó con sus fuertes brazos y automáticamente me sentí segura y protegida. Jacob siempre había sido mi ángel de la guarda, y seguiría siéndolo toda la eternidad.

- ¿Lo harás? - susurró, sin despegarse de mí -. ¿Disfrutarás de esto?  
- Sí - asentí, procurando que el nudo de mi garganta no se soltase.

Iba a ser difícil, pero pensaba intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, por él y por mí.

Se separó de mi cuerpo un poco, pero sólo lo justo para que su rostro llegase al mío. Me besó con suavidad, entrelazando sus labios con dulzura mientras los míos se entregaban a ellos ciegamente, ya presos de esa energía mágica incipiente. Después, terminó el beso, me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora? - dijo, sonriente, separándose de mí para girar su cuerpo hacia el escritorio -. Voy a dibujar la cuna - y cogió un folio de la impresora.  
- ¿Ya, tan pronto? ¿Ahora? - me reí.  
- Ahora mismo - afirmó, arrimándose a la mesa mientras sacaba un lápiz del bote donde los metíamos. De pronto, cayó en algo y se irguió, frunciendo el entrecejo, pensativo -. Bueno, primero voy a llamar a Leah para que venga. Quiero darle la noticia y hablarle de todo esto. Cuanto antes se ponga manos a la obra con la manada, mejor - declaró, sacándose el telefono del bolsillo de su pantalón corto.

Marcó varios botones de su teléfono y se lo colocó en la oreja. Después de bastantes tonos, Leah por fin descolgó.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Mi turno es de noche - protestó, respirando agitadamente.  
- ¿Quién es? - se escuchó preguntar a Simon.

Ups.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿te encuentro ocupada? - se burló Jake, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de nuevo.  
- ¡Idiota, sabes que sí! - bufó, muy enfadada.  
- Ok, mujer, ok, no te cabrees. ¡Uf, qué carácter!  
- ¿Qué quieres? - inquirió de malos modos -. Y, vamos, rapidito.

Jake me miró y puso una mueca que decía a las claras: cualquiera le dice nada.

- Nada, déjalo - se rió -. Pásalo bien.  
- Idiota - farfulló Leah, malhumorada.

Y colgó.

- Creo que llamaré a Quil - me dijo, ya marcando su número.

Solté una risilla.

El mencionado no tardó tanto en descolgar el teléfono.

- Qué pasa, amigo.  
- Qué tal. Oye, necesito que tú y unos cuantos vengan hasta mi casa. Tengo que contarles una cosa - le comentó Jacob.  
- ¿Ha pasado algo? - inquirió Quil, y por su tono de voz deduje que ya se había envarado.  
- Es algo bueno y malo. Verás, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, ¿ok? Necesito que vengan.  
- Ok, avisaré a Leah para que organice un grupo.  
- No, deja - lo paró -. Avisa a Embry. Leah está ocupada, tú ya me entiendes.

Quil se carcajeó al otro lado de la línea y Jake le acompasó. Vaya dos. Seguro que sabían un montón de secretos, esos que sólo una manada conectada telepáticamente conoce. Pobre Leah…

- Estare ahí con un grupo dentro de veinte minutos - aseguró Quil.  
- Genial. Los veo entonces.  
- Hasta luego.

Ambos colgaron casi a la vez.

- Bueno, ahora sí - sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante -. Vamos a dibujar esa cuna. A ver, ¿cómo la quieres?

Rodé las ruedas de mi silla y me arrimé a él, sonriente, agarrándome a su cálido brazo.

- ¿Que cómo la quiero?  
- Sí, dime. Grande, pequeña, de barrotes anchos, estrechos, blanca, azul… - empezó a recitar, cogiendo una regla para que las líneas fueran rectas.

Lo pensé detenidamente.

- Pues… me gustaría que no fuera muy grande, pero sí de barrotes anchos. Ah, y blanca, con algún dibujo - sonreí, animada.  
- A ver qué te parece… esto - dibujó un boceto a mano alzada con rapidez -. ¿Así? - me mostró cuando terminó.  
- Mmm, un poco más grande.  
- ¿Más grande?  
- Sí, un poco más - reí, pegándome más a él.

Me encantaba verlo tan entusiasmado.

- Ok, nena, pues más grande - aceptó, dándome un beso corto. Luego, eliminó una parte con la goma de borrar y sopló para quitar los restos de la misma -. A ver así.

Le añadió un pequeño trozo más a lo dibujado y me lo mostró.

- Eso está mejor - sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- De acuerdo - sonrió él también -. Vamos allá.

Y se puso a diseñar la cuna en ese folio, más detenidamente.


	96. Felicitaciones y Planes

FELICITACIONES Y PLANES :

Se montó una algarabía enorme cuando les dimos la noticia a Quil, Embry y el resto de los chicos de la manada que habían venido a casa.

- ¡Enhorabuena, amigo! - reía Embry mientras abrazaba a Jacob.  
- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Dame un abrazo! - le pedía Quil entre carcajadas alegres.

No sólo ellos nos felicitaron. Jake y yo nos vimos repentinamente envueltos en entusiastas abrazos y animosas felicitaciones por parte del resto de los metamorfos que allí se encontraban. Cheran incluso salió al porche, se transformó y les dio la noticia a los lobos que en esos momentos estaban patrullando. Al cabo de dos segundos, un coro de aullidos se propagó por el aire con ímpetu y alegría, aunque seguramente alertaron a media tribu y a toda la Península de Olympic.

No fue así con la segunda parte de la noticia. Su entusiasmo se vio enfocado en otra dirección: en proteger a la mujer e hijo del Gran Lobo. Los chicos no tardaron en organizarse para salir a vigilar los alrededores, aunque se turnaban para también estar en nuestra vivienda, ya que no querían perderse la fiesta que se montó después. Sí, la casa se llenó de gente en un santiamén. Las chicas y mujeres de los miembros de la manada ya habían sido avisadas, Dios sabe por quién, y aparecieron con multitud de cosas para felicitarnos. Flores, bombones, tentempiés, dulces e incluso una tarta de nata y chocolate invadieron la cocina con rapidez, aunque esa comida no duró mucho tiempo. Los siempre hambrientos lobos no pusieron ninguna pega cuando lo posé en la mesa del saloncito para que comieran.

Rachel y Paul se encargaron de darle la noticia a Billy, y éste se lo dijo a Charlie, aunque creo que mi abuelo ya lo sabía, por boca de Seth o Sue. Mis cuñados llegaron primero y vinieron con Andrew y Zoe, los cuales se unieron en sus juegos a los hijos de Sam y Emily: Joshua, Ethan y la tan buscada niña, Ruth, que era un par de meses más pequeña que los mellizos de Paul y Rachel. Charlie fue el encargado de traer a Billy, aunque también los acompañaba Sue. Billy rebosaba orgullo y felicidad por todas partes, como mi abuelo.

- ¡Felicidades! - exclamó Charlie, con la boca a punto de romperse, de sonreír tanto.

Me dio un efusivo abrazo y un cariñoso beso en la frente y después se arrojó a Jacob para abrazarlo mientras palmeaba su espalda con ímpetu y se reía.

- Y a ti también, Charlie. Vas a ser bisabuelo - le recordó Jake.

Las manos de mi abuelo se quedaron tiesas sobre la espalda de mi chico y su rostro se quedó enfrascado durante un instante. Se me escapó una risilla. Pobre Charlie.

Mientras ya se despegaba de Jacob, siguiendo con esa expresión, Billy aprovechó para felicitarme.

- Enhorabuena - me sonrió, extendiendo los brazos.

Le correspondí la sonrisa, me agaché y lo abracé.

- Gracias, Billy - le di un beso en la mejilla y le dejé libre para que abrazara a Jake.  
- Felicidades, hijo - le dijo al principio, sonriente. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió repentinamente -. Aunque he tenido que enterarme por tu hermana - le reprochó a su hijo acto seguido.  
- Te iba a llamar, en serio, pero esto se llenó de gente y no me dio tiempo - se defendió Jacob.

Billy suspiró con resignación, pero pronto su semblante se transformó otra vez, mostrando su inmensa alegría.

- Anda, ven aquí y abraza a tu viejo - le instó, con los brazos abiertos, utilizando esa palabra que Jacob tantas veces usaba para nombrarlo.  
- Ok - sonrió mi chico, el cual se agachó y lo abrazó.  
- Ya verás cuando tu hijo te lo llame a ti.  
- No te hagas ilusiones. Te recuerdo que yo siempre seré joven - se rió Jake.

Billy se rió entre dientes, pero Charlie sacó su pañuelo y se secó la frente.

Leah se enteró la última, claro, pero también se presentó en nuestra casa, junto a Simon. Nos abrazó cariñosamente y nos felicitó, pero, eso sí, acto seguido Jake no se libró de la reprimenda por no habérselo contado en esa llamada. Y, por supuesto, para su desgracia, no faltaron las típicas bromas de sus hermanos de manada. Todas las noticias y anécdotas, ya fueran grandes o pequeñas, corrían como la pólvora entre los lobos. Menos mal que Leah parecía estar muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Supongo que ella también podía ver pensamientos y recuerdos que utilizar en contra de los chicos para burlarse de ellos.

Aunque no todos los metamorfos que habían venido vigilaban por fuera, nuestra casita era el sitio más seguro en esos momentos, puesto que estaba llena de chicos lobo. Y lo más importante: el Gran Lobo también se encontraba con nosotros, conmigo, siempre a mi lado. No había lugar más seguro que ese, no había nadie más protegido que yo.

Cuando todo el mundo se marchó de casa, por fin pudimos disfrutar de algo de intimidad. No era una intimidad plena, claro, ya que a partir de ese mismo día, la casa y los alrededores estaban bien vigilados de cerca. Lo que no me imaginaba es que todo, en ese aspecto, iba a ir a peor.

Los lobos seguían vigilando los alrededores cuando al día siguiente mi familia al completo, más Ezequiel y Teresa, llegaron a nuestro hogar. El timbre sonó y Jacob, siempre pegado a mí, y yo no tardamos en ir a abrir. Mi chico fue el que abrió la puerta, y la primera que se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme fue Alice, que prácticamente pasó olímpicamente de él y les quitó, incluso, su parte de protagonismo a mis padres.

- ¡Enhorabuena, cielo! - exclamó, abrazándome con ímpetu.

Me percaté de que iba cargada de bolsas cuando sus brazos me rodearon y las mismas chocaron contra mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - le pregunté, separándome de ella para mirarla.  
- Ah, unos cuantos trapos que he comprado antes de venir - declaró, haciéndose la inocente -. Nada, unos detallitos para el bebé.

Jasper apareció tras la puerta, cargando con dos bolsas más de Alice. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Ya? Pero si todavía estoy de trece días - le dije, pestañeando.  
- Empezamos pronto… - masculló Jake por lo bajo.  
- Bueno, me apetecía - se excusó ella, dejándole paso al resto de mi familia mientras se dirigía a Jake -. Enhorabuena, lobo - le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Gracias, pequeñaja - aceptó él, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Mis padres fueron los siguientes. Mamá se arrojó a mí para darme un apretado abrazo que, a poco, y me deja sin respiración.

- Felicidades, cariño - murmuró, toda emocionada, al tiempo que sus brazos me achuchaban un poco más.

¡Uf! Ahora sí que me ahogaban.

- Mamá…, me estás…  
- Oh, perdona - se percató ella antes de que yo tuviera que terminar la frase. Se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió -. Mi niña va a ser mamá… - murmuró, se notaba que con un nudo aferrado a su garganta -. Y está embarazada de una de las personas que más quiero del mundo - y sus emocionados ojos oscilaron hacia Jake.

Se despegó de mí y se apresuró a abrazar a mi sonriente chico, que también la rodeó con sus brazos, riéndose, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Enhorabuena, princesa - mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque no apretó tanto como mamá.  
- Gracias, papá - me separé un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
- Bueno, ¿dónde está mi sobrina? - exclamó Emmett con alegría, y apartó a mi padre para abrazarme. Me dio otro abrazo impetuoso y me besó en la frente -. Felicidades, mami.  
- Gracias - reí.

Me dejó con rapidez y se dirigió a Jake.

- Así que al final voy a ser tío de un lobo, ¿eh? - rió, haciendo chocar su mano contra la de Jacob.  
- Ya veo que te gusta - sonrió éste.  
- Yo diría que demasiado - resopló Rosalie. Luego, se giró, me tomó por los brazos y me sonrió -. Felicidades, cielo - me dijo. Me dio un beso, un abrazo y se separó de mí para volver a sonreírme.  
- Gracias, tía.

Su semblante cambió cuando lo dirigió a Jacob, que le dedicó una sonrisita orgullosa.

- Enhorabuena, perro - le dijo, fingiendo una cara de indiferencia.  
- Muchas gracias, oh, diosa de la belleza inmortal - se burló él, haciéndole una reverencia.  
- Idiota - farfulló mi tía.  
- Enhorabuena a los dos - nos felicitó Jasper, con su discreción y elegancia de siempre.

Jasper no era un entusiasta de los abrazos y los besos, así que ese asentimiento de cabeza y esa media sonrisa ya era mucho para él.

- Gracias, Jazz - le respondí yo por ambos, sonriéndole.  
- Bueno, Jacob. No me queda más que darte mi enhorabuena - le dijo mi padre, que le sonrió, aunque podía verse esa nota de añoranza en su impoluto y níveo rostro cuando dirigió su mirada a mí.  
- Gracias, Edward - sonrió mi marido, con sinceridad.  
- Jamás pensé que acabaría emparentado con un lobo, y mucho menos que ese lobo fueras a ser tú - confesó mi progenitor, con resignación -. Y tampoco imaginé nunca que terminaría siendo el abuelo de un metamorfo - de pronto, frunció el ceño, pensativo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de esto último.

Mi madre se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano.

- Ya ves - Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja -. ¿Y quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a enamorar de una semivampiro hasta las entrañas y que ésta iba a ser tu hija? La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿eh?  
- Cierto - asintió mi padre, otra vez con resignación.

Me aferré a la mano de mi chico y le di un beso en los labios que me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo y efusivo, pero había tanta gente delante…

Carlisle y Esme habían esperado pacientemente a que todos los miembros de mi familia nos felicitasen, así que ellos no iban a ser menos, claro. Se acercaron a nosotros y se pusieron frente a los dos con rapidez, sonrientes.

- Enhorabuena, de corazón - Esme nos abrazó a los dos y nos dio sendos besos en las mejillas.  
- Felicidades - la acompasó Carlisle -. Esto es una gran alegría para todos, no se imaginan cuánto.  
- Gracias, Doc - sonrió Jake.

De repente, me di cuenta de que Ezequiel y Teresa llevaban un buen rato esperando en la puerta. Ambos sonreían al ver toda esta estampa.

- Ezequiel, Teresa, no se queden ahí, pasen - los insté, soltando la mano de Jacob para ir a buscarlos a la puerta.

Sin embargo, Jake salió detrás de mí y se colocó a mi lado en un latido de corazón. No era por ellos, por supuesto, pero tenía que protegerme de cualquier posible ataque exterior. Los vampiros son rápidos y pueden aparecer de la nada, más cuando, además, son magos. Cualquier precaución era poca para él.

Lo volví a coger de la mano y seguí avanzando hacia la puerta.

- Enhorabuena - nos felicitó Ezequiel -. Veo que la profecía sigue su curso.  
- Sí, eso parece - asintió Jacob, sonriendo -. Pero, pasen, no se queden ahí parados.

La pareja pasó al vestíbulo y Jake, prudentemente y echando un último vistazo afuera, cerró la puerta.

- Felicidades - sonrió Teresa, abrazándome con fuerza -. Me alegro tanto por ustedes.  
- Lo sé - reí, frotando su espalda -. Gracias.  
- Vamos al salón - propuso Jake, provocando que me despegara de Teresa -. Estaremos más cómodos - miró a todos los vampiros que nos rodeaban y suspiró -. Bueno, nosotros, porque ustedes como no tienen que sentarse ni nada… - e inició la marcha hacia el saloncito, tirando de mi mano.  
- Sí, es mejor que te sientes y descanses - me dijo mamá, siguiéndonos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo estoy de trece días - suspiré -. No estoy cansada.

Jacob y yo pasamos al salón, con mi familia y nuestros invitados detrás.

- Los primeros meses del embarazo son los más importantes y cruciales - rebatió ella -. Es importante que descanses. Por cierto, ¿comes bien?

Mis pupilas se fueron hacia arriba de nuevo.

- El primer desayuno, por llamarlo así, porque no llega a meterse en el estómago casi nada, lo echa todo - explicó Jacob -. Pero en cuanto vomita, baja a la cocina otra vez y come como una fiera hambrienta.  
- Qué exagerado - me reí.

Mis padres, Jacob y yo nos repartimos por el sofá como pudimos, ya que no era muy grande, y el resto prefirió quedarse de pie.

- Es verdad, no lo niegues - sonrió, dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz con su dedo. Volvió el rostro hacia su público y siguió hablando para ellos -. Después de eso, come genial, por la tarde vomita otro poco, vuelve a llenarse la boca y cuando llega la noche, vomita una vez más y cena por dos.  
- Qué interesante… - murmuró Rose para sí, con asco.  
- La alimentación es muy importante - declaró Carlisle, ya ejerciendo de mi médico -. Confeccionaré una tabla de alimentos a tomar, para que la sigas. Y también tendré que hacerte controles rutinarios, análisis de sangre, etcétera.

Genial. Me parece que esta iba a ser la parte que menos me iba a gustar de mi embarazo.

- De acuerdo - exhalé, qué remedio.  
- ¿Ingieres sangre? - me preguntó.

Puaj. Sólo con mencionarlo, ya me daba un asco terrible.

- No - contesté, frunciendo el ceño con hastío.

Quiso darme una arcada, pero la controlé sin mayor problema.

- Mmm, ya veo - murmuró Carlisle, pensativo.  
- ¿Crees que el hecho de que sea un bebé humano tiene algo que ver con ese asco que le ha cogido a la sangre de repente? - inquirió Jacob.  
- No estoy seguro - admitió mi abuelo -. Las embarazadas repelen algunos alimentos, sobre todo durante el primer trimestre del embarazo, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que éstos sean perjudiciales para el feto. Simplemente son reacciones de su organismo debidas a desajustes hormonales y a los cambios que sufre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en este caso no podría asegurarlo, ya que se trata de sangre - subió su mano hasta la barbilla y adoptó un semblante reflexivo -. Puede que su organismo rechace la sangre, al albergar un feto humano. Aunque Nessie toma sangre y su cuerpo lo metaboliza a la perfección, no tendría por qué ser malo para el bebé, puesto que a él le llegarían las vitaminas, minerales y demás sustancias de la misma.  
- Es interesante - opinó mi padre.  
- Sin duda - coincidió Carlisle -. Tendré que estudiarlo con más detenimiento.  
- O sea, que de momento no tomes sangre, por si acaso - me dijo Jake.  
- No tenía pensado hacerlo - murmuré, sin dejar de poner cara de asco.  
- Tendríamos que comenzar a planear algo para proteger a Nessie, ¿no les parece? - sugirió Jasper.  
- Buena idea - apoyó Jake, cambiando su sonriente rostro por uno serio.  
- Hablando de eso, he traído una piedra mágica para cada uno, para mayor seguridad - intervino Ezequiel, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para sacarlas.

Ezequiel nos fue entregando esas piedras elípticas y planas de color azul celeste. Jacob y yo nos metimos la nuestra en el bolsillo, nos miramos y él me dio un beso corto.

- Nosotros ya habíamos traído aquellas que nos entregaste hace tres años, cuando tuvimos que deshacernos de los hechizos de Razvan - declaró Emmett, sacando una de ellas.  
- Bien, perfecto - aceptó Ezequiel -. Entonces sobran unas cuantas.  
- Dame, las repartiré entre la manada - le propuso Jacob.  
- Ya he traído también para ellos - sonrió Ezequiel, sacándose una bolsita de trapo del bolsillo de su pantalón -. Sabía a ciencia cierta que con una piedra era suficiente para toda la manada, mientras esten en fase lupina, por su conexión telepática. No obstante, no es así cuando estan en su forma humana, así que preferí ser cauteloso y traer una para cada uno de ustedes, también - y le pasó el saquito a Jacob.  
- Ah, genial - aprobó Jake, sonriente, cogiéndolo.  
- Ezequiel está en todo - alabó Teresa, mostrándole una sonrisa a su pareja al tiempo que acariciaba su mano.  
- Se las entregaré ahora mismo, en cuanto terminemos esta charla - afirmó mi chico, dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa roja que reposaba frente al sofá.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó mamá, visiblemente nerviosa.  
- He estado pensando en eso que dijiste ayer, Carlisle - empezó Jake -. Ya sabes, en eso de ser ustedes los que vigilen los alrededores.  
- ¿Y bien? - inquirió mi abuelo.  
- Creo que tienes razón, aunque sólo en parte - matizó -. Verás, ustedes se pueden subir a los árboles y todo eso, pero nadie conoce estos bosques como nosotros. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es mezclarnos.  
- ¿Mezclarnos? - repitió Jasper, sin comprender.  
- Sí, mezclarnos. Trabajar juntos. Lobos y chupasangres en el bosque, vigilando, y lobos y chupasangres escoltando y protegiendo a Nessie - Rosalie suspiró con cansancio al escuchar esa denominación para ellos -. Nuestro olor no será problema. Podemos ocultarlo con uno de esos trucos de Ezequiel, así que podemos ser de gran ayuda en el bosque. Y ustedes podrian proteger mejor a Nessie cuando ella salga, no tienen que transformarse, como nosotros. Serian más… - dudó, pero al final soltó esa palabra que había pensado - discretos.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, excepto en esa última parte - afirmó mi padre -. Renesmee no saldrá de aquí.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que Nessie tiene que estar encerrada en casa durante nueve meses? - criticó Jacob, algo indignado.  
- Es por su seguridad - declaró papá, firme -. Será más seguro para ella si no sale de casa.

Mi corazón se encogió por un instante. ¿Nueve meses? ¿Nueve meses… encerrada? No tenía comparación, desde luego, no tenía nada, nada que ver, porque esta era mi casa, mi cómoda y acogedora casita, mi hogar, e iba a estar con Jacob, pero ya había estado encerrada un año con anterioridad, y la perspectiva de no poder salir de aquí en nueve meses…

Mi mano apretó la de Jake, algo contrariada.

- Ni hablar - se opuso Jacob, hablando con determinación -. No voy a permitir que mi mujer tenga que quedarse encerrada en casa durante nueve malditos meses por culpa de esas sanguijuelas. Nessie y el bebé estarán protegidos las veinticuatro horas, yo no me separaré de ellos ni un minuto.

Eso sí que me gustaba. Y mucho, muchísimo. Hace dos semanas deseaba que Jacob pudiera estar conmigo a todas horas, y mira tú por dónde, eso se iba a cumplir. No pude reprimir una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

- ¿Y tu trabajo? - preguntó mamá, mordiéndose el labio.

Se notaba que ella estaba al cincuenta por ciento con ellos dos. Mi padre puso una mueca pensativa antes de que a Jake le diera tiempo a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Lo dejaré definitivamente - afirmó él, con seguridad -. Ya tengo mi propio taller casi a punto. De todas formas, no iba a tardar mucho más en hablar con el señor Farrow para despedirme.  
- ¿Te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo? - inquirí, mirándolo con una alegría que no pude ocultar.  
- Por supuesto, nena - me sonrió él -. Nadie me despegará de ti. Seré una auténtica lapa.  
- Eso me encanta - admití, abrazándolo para darle un efusivo aunque corto beso en los labios.  
- Si es así, no me opondré - accedió mi padre, por fin -. No obstante, pienso que Nessie debe salir lo menos posible.  
- No saldré mucho, tranquilo - lo calmé, dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso de su mano, que reposaba sobre la rodilla de mamá.  
- En realidad, tampoco le conviene quedarse en casa todos los días, Edward - intervino Carlisle -. A las embarazadas también les conviene hacer algo de ejercicio, caminar. Y si es al aire libre, mejor.  
- Y más adelante tendremos que asistir a esas clases de preparación al parto, digo yo - siguió Jacob, hablando con entusiasmo -. Eso requiere salir de casa.

Me reí, porque yo todavía veía eso tan lejano.

- ¿Podemos volver a centrarnos en nuestra conversación, por favor? - pidió Jasper.  
- Ah, sí, claro - carraspeó Jake, volviendo a ponerse serio.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Jacob - continuó mi tío -. Todo resultará más efectivo si unimos nuestras fuerzas. Ambas partes tenemos virtudes que los otros no tienen. Si las juntamos, las compartimos y las compaginamos, la protección será un éxito seguro.  
- Esta tarde hablaré con el Consejo para convencerlos de que se haga esa excepción al tratado - manifestó mi chico.  
- Bien, trata de que sea así - imploró Carlisle.

Jake asintió.

- Yo prepararé unos hechizos para ocultar su olor - intervino Ezequiel, dirigiéndose a Jacob.  
- Qué estupendo - alabó Rosalie -. Se acabó ese repugnante olor a perro mojado.  
- Estúpida. Eso también va para ustedes - le increpó Jake, mirándola con ofensa -. Además, nosotros podremos olernos. Los que no podrán hacerlo serán esas sabandijas.

Rosalie frunció el ceño con disgusto.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿no vas a ver lo que le he comprado al bebé? - irrumpió Alice de pronto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, del entusiasmo, cambiando de tema totalmente.

Miré hacia abajo y vi las bolsas tiradas bajo mis pies. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que las había dejado ahí.

- Sí, veamos qué nos traes - dijo Jake, cogiendo una de ellas.  
- Tú no - se opuso ella -. Tiene que abrirlas Nessie.  
- Oye, es mi hijo, ¿sabes? - espetó él, enfadado -. Yo he puesto la semillita, así que algo tendré que ver, ¿no?  
- Alice - la regañé.  
- Bueno, de acuerdo - suspiró mi tía -. Ábrelos tú también.

Jake gruñó por lo bajo, pero respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y abrió la primera bolsa. Yo lo ayudé a abrir el resto y lo fuimos colocando todo encima de la mesa. Era ropita de niño, ropa de verano. Camisetas minúsculas, pantalones cortos también en miniatura, incluso zapatos que parecían de juguete. Jake puso una mueca a modo de aprobación, no era tan horrible como él creía. Se notaba que Alice se había esforzado en que la ropa le gustase a Jacob.

- Alice, es precioso - exclamé, con alegría, levantándome para abrazarla.  
- ¿Te gusta? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿les gusta? - corrigió, separándome para estudiar mi rostro.

El no poder ver nuestro futuro la desesperaba, por eso tenía que asegurarse de que lo que salía por mi boca era verdad al cien por ciento.

- Sí, nos encanta. ¿Verdad, Jake? - y me giré hacia él.  
- Sí, reconozco que está genial - asintió con una media sonrisa mientras cogía una pequeña sudadera para mirarla.

Era tan pequeña, que casi no se creía que fuera de verdad. Me volví hacia mi tía de nuevo.

- Nos gusta mucho. Gracias - le di un beso en la mejilla.  
- De nada. Ya les compraré más cosas - afirmó, contenta y satisfecha.

Le di otro beso y otro abrazo, y finalmente me senté junto a Jacob para observar esa ropita con más detalle. A Jake se le caía la baba, no podía ocultarlo, pero yo tampoco pude evitar ese cosquilleo electrizante por todo mi cuerpo. De repente, tenía unas ganas enormes de que nuestro bebé ya naciera. Y todavía me quedaban nueve meses.

Nueve meses. Nueve meses de embarazo, de nuevas vivencias y emociones. Pero también nueve meses de vigilancia y protección. Lo bueno es que Jake iba a estar conmigo a todas horas. Sí, el Gran Lobo iba a protegernos, no iba a haber nadie más protegido que el bebé y yo.

Nueve meses.


	97. Apoyo

APOYO :

Después de que Carlisle me tomara una muestra de sangre con el fin de llevarla a su casa de Forks para analizarla, Jacob y yo salimos de nuestro hogar y nos dirigimos a la vivienda del Viejo Quil, dando un tranquilo e íntimo paseo por la playa de First Beach, cogidos de la mano. Bueno, íntimo era un decir, claro, porque mi familia se había quedado en casa, ya que no podían salir del perímetro, pero todos los alrededores estaban siendo controlados por algunos de los miembros de la manada, y, aunque Jacob no se despegaba de mí, nosotros mismos estábamos siendo vigilados en todo momento, por si acaso. Era una sensación realmente incómoda, la verdad, pero no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarme.

- Esto terminará pronto - me alentó Jake, pasándome el brazo por los hombros para arrimarme más a él. Como siempre, parecía que me leía la mente -. atraparemos a esas sanguijuelas y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
- Eso espero - suspiré.

El océano quería demostrarnos su poderío mandando un fuerte oleaje hacia la orilla. Un grupo de agitadas gaviotas, que se abalanzaban por los peces que chocaban contra las rocas y que quedaban aturdidos, no era lo único que amenizaba nuestro paseo. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena era continuo y contundente, y éstas dejaban un rastro de espuma blanca en su vuelta hacia el mar, como último vestigio de su invasión. El cielo estaba encapotado con una densa capa de nubes grises que comenzó a descargar una suave pero insistente llovizna. La alfombra de piedras lisas que cubría la arena no tardó en empaparse.

- Rayos, tenía que haber traido un paraguas - se lamentó mi chico, apretándome contra él, como si así fuera a mojarme menos.

Aunque el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era muy acogedor.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien - sonreí, rodeándolo con mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos caminando de esa forma por la playa en forma de media luna, aunque más deprisa, hasta que llegamos a la casita de color verde apagado del Viejo Quil.

Jacob dio dos toques en la puerta y, como siempre, pasó a la vivienda sin más, conmigo de la mano. Atravesamos el pequeño vestíbulo y entramos en esa sala en la que ya nos esperaban todos los miembros del Consejo. El Viejo Quil estaba en su anticuada butaca, Billy había aparcado su silla de ruedas a un lado y Sam y Sue ya se encontraban sentados en sus correspondientes banquetas. Sam ya no era el jefe de la tribu, por tanto, teóricamente ya no tendría que pertenecer al Consejo, pero Jacob sabía lo importante que era todo esto para él, así que había exigido que lo siguiera siendo. Nadie puso quejas, ya que su presencia y su experiencia siempre eran muy bienvenidas.

Todos los presentes ya nos habían felicitado, excepto el Viejo Quil, que se apresuró a hacerlo en cuanto nos vio aparecer.

- Enhorabuena - exclamó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme y un orgullo que desbordaba honorabilidad por todos sitios. La cara de Billy también reflejaba una luminosidad especial -. Me alegro de que por fin se decidieran a tener un hijo.

Bueno, decidir, decidir…

- Gracias, Quil - agradeció Jake por ambos, llevándome hacia el sofá.

Nos sentamos sin que Jacob soltara mi mano. Jake solía venir a menudo, puesto que, teóricamente, era el jefe de la tribu y ahora formaba parte del Consejo, así que tenía que asistir a las reuniones que tenían lugar aquí. Pero yo no estaba acostumbrada, y esto me recordaba a aquella visita de hace años para hablar de mi pulsera. Era la misma estampa, aunque ahora las cosas eran bien distintas y el motivo por el cual veníamos también.

- Me siento muy feliz - afirmó el Viejo Quil -. Siempre es una alegría la llegada de un hijo, pero en este caso doblemente, pues será un varón, según tengo entendido, ¿no es así?  
- Sí, es un niño - le ratificó Jacob, sonriendo.  
- Es estupendo - aprobó con entusiasmo -. Será un futuro Alfa.

Billy sonrió con satisfacción al volver a escuchar eso.

- Sí, pero de eso quería hablarles precisamente - dijo Jake, después de mirarme.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - intuyó el anciano Quil Ateara, al ver nuestros rostros, cambiando el suyo automáticamente.  
- Se trata de Razvan y esos magos - empezó a explicar mi chico, en un tono de gravedad -. Bueno, es un poco largo de contar, pero sabemos que quieren evitar… el nacimiento del bebé - sus dientes chirriaron al final de la frase -. Nessie y mi hijo corren peligro.

Mi suegro tampoco pudo evitar que sus muelas se apretasen.

- ¿Y por qué quieren eso? - preguntó el Viejo Quil.

Jacob le explicó todo el asunto con pelos y señales, y el semblante del Viejo Quil fue adquiriendo más seriedad y gravedad conforme escuchaba, aunque no fue el único. Billy seguía rechinando los dientes de tanto en cuanto.

- Por eso necesitamos hacer una excepción del tratado con los Cullen, para poder proteger mejor a Nessie y al bebé - concluyó Jacob.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con excepción? - se notó que ya esa palabra no le hizo mucha gracia al Viejo Quil.  
- Los necesito en los bosques - aclaró Jake, mirándolo fijamente.  
- Eso no puede ser, lo sabes - se opuso el anciano, frunciendo su arrugado ceño al tiempo que apoyaba las dos manos en su bastón de castaño -. El tratado tiene que cumplirse, es lo que acordamos.

Billy, Sam y Sue escuchaban atentamente. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con Jacob, sin duda, pero para hacer esa excepción con el tratado tenía que ser un consenso unánime. Si el Viejo Quil se negaba, no teníamos nada que hacer.

- Ya, lo sé, pero sólo será momentáneamente, hasta que demos caza a esas sanguijuelas y las liquidemos - alegó Jacob, nerviosamente -. Después las cosas volverán a su cauce.  
- No los necesitan - rebatió el Viejo Quil -. La manada es lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar tal peligro.  
- Vamos, Quil, con ellos tendríamos más ventaja - discutió mi chico, bajando las cejas hasta los ojos -. Ellos pueden subirse a los árboles, pueden manejarse en las alturas.  
- Y ustedes conocen este territorio mejor que nadie.  
- Por eso debemos unir nuestras fuerzas - continuó Jacob -. Si nos mezclamos, si nos compaginamos, esos chupasangres magos no tendrán nada que hacer.  
- Jamás hemos necesitado la ayuda de nadie - soltó el anciano, malhumorado.  
- Nessie y el bebé forman parte de su familia, también quieren protegerlos. Están en su derecho de hacerlo - alegó Jake, enfadado -. Además, nosotros los hemos ayudado muchas veces y ellos se sienten en deuda, es una forma de pago - se inventó acto seguido, a ver si con eso el Viejo Quil daba su brazo a torcer.  
- No tienen nada que pagar - espetó él, con necedad.  
- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual lo que digas. Se trata de mi mujer y mi hijo, Quil, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerlos - aseguró Jake, rechinando los dientes -. Me gustaría que el Consejo, que mi gente, me apoyase en algo como esto, pero si no es así, yo seguiré adelante igualmente.  
- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que tú vas a modificar ese tratado sin nuestro permiso? - ahora el entrecejo del Viejo Quil se hundió sobre sus caídos párpados.

La mano de mi chico apretó la mía.

- Así es - asintió, sin ningún titubeo, clavándole una mirada de profunda determinación y hablando de igual modo -. Soy el Gran Lobo, jamás olvides eso. Soy el que más autoridad tiene de los que estamos aquí, lo sabes. Nunca he utilizado esto, porque no me gusta, sabes que lo odio, pero lo haré ahora si con esto protejo a mi familia - no era el momento, por supuesto, pero supe que esa denominación de familia se refería a mí y a nuestro hijo y no pude evitar que mis mariposas saltaran, emocionadas, al escucharlo -. Ellos son lo más importante para mí, y haré lo que sea para protegerlos, lo que sea - su tono salió rabioso y sus muelas rechinaron de nuevo -. Si cuento con su apoyo, me sentiré muy orgulloso y me haran feliz, y quiero tenerlo, por eso he venido hasta aquí; pero si no cuento con él, seguiré con esto igualmente, por mucho que me disguste la situación. Cuento con el apoyo de la manada, lo sabes de sobra, ellos me seguirán allí donde yo vaya, y eso es suficiente para mí.  
- No sé lo que saldrá de aquí, pero yo te apoyo - declaró Sam, asintiendo mientras lo miraba con honorabilidad y respeto -. Haré todo lo que me pidas que haga.  
- Gracias, Sam - le dijo Jake, sin cambiar su postura y actitud.  
- Y yo también, por supuesto - lo siguió Billy -. Lo siento, Quil, pero también se trata de mi familia.  
- Creo que Jacob tiene razón, Quil - manifestó Sue, observando al anciano con suma seriedad -. Todos haríamos lo mismo en su lugar.  
- No me gusta - refunfuñó el anciano, aunque su semblante ya no era tan terco como antes -. Si todos hiciéramos lo mismo, como dices tú, las leyes y los tratados serían como las semillas del diente de león, que con un soplido, se esparcen por el aire.  
- Este es un caso especial - afirmó Sam -. Jacob es el Gran Lobo, y su esposa lleva al futuro Alfa en su vientre, a un futuro príncipe de los lobos. Es nuestra obligación ceder a su petición, es más, esto deberíamos tomarlo como un honor.

El Viejo Quil masculló algo ininteligible mientras miraba a un lado con evidente disgusto.

- Bueno, me da igual - soltó Jake, cabreado, levantándose con precipitación. El tirón de su mano hizo que yo también me tuviera que poner de pie -. Haré esa excepción del tratado, con tu apoyo o sin él.

Jacob echó a andar hacia la puerta en grandes zancadas, tirando de mí.

- Espera - le pidió el Viejo Quil. Todavía parecía malhumorado, pero su voz sonó a rendición. Eso hizo que Jake se detuviera y se girara para mirarle -. Está bien, tienes mi apoyo - cedió finalmente, aunque a regañadientes -. Eres el Gran Lobo y no lo necesitas, pero el consenso es unánime.

Mi chico se quedó observándolo un momento, con esa preciosa mirada penetrante e intensa.

- Bien. Gracias - le respondió, con el mismo semblante.

Se dio la vuelta y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la puerta.

- Espera, hijo - se escuchó decir a Billy.

Nos paramos de nuevo y vimos cómo mi suegro giraba las ruedas hacia nosotros, pasando a ese canijo vestíbulo donde ya casi no entrábamos.

- Lleven un paraguas, llueve bastante - nos ofreció, sacando uno del viejo paragüero de la entrada.

El rostro de Billy mostró una media sonrisa satisfecha cuando nos hizo entrega del paraguas, confesando a las claras lo orgulloso que se sentía de su hijo.

- Gracias, papá - le agradeció Jacob, aunque supe que no era por el paraguas.

Billy asintió y yo le sonreí.

Salimos de casa del Viejo Quil en silencio y Jacob abrió el susodicho paraguas, que, por cierto, era tan grande que podría cubrir a tres metamorfos perfectamente. Lo alzó para taparnos, me agarré de su brazo y bajamos los dos peldaños del porche para pasar a la arena de First Beach.

Continuamos de ese modo un rato más, caminando por esa alfombra de piedrecillas y arena mojadas. La llovizna se había transformado en una lluvia en toda regla, así que ésta enseguida empapó el oscuro paraguas. Las gotas rebosaban del mismo sin descanso, resbalando por los bordes hasta iniciar una caída libre hacia la arena.

Miré a Jake, ya que estaba muy callado. Sus ojos estaban enfrascados en el terreno arenoso, enfadados. No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable. Ya sabía que no era culpa mía, desde luego, pero el hecho de que se tratase de mi familia y de mí, de que Jacob tuviera que enfrentarse a alguien de su tribu por nosotros, ya era suficiente como para hacerme sentir mal.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esta situación - murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

Jacob giró el rostro hacia mí deprisa.

- No tienes que sentir nada, no es culpa tuya - declaró, como siempre, ya adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero el que sea por mi familia y por mí…

Mi chico se detuvo y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo.

- Tú eres mi familia - afirmó, enganchándome con sus grandes ojos negros y brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo, esos ojazos que tanto adoraba. Mis mariposas batieron sus alas sin remedio, por él, pero también por sus palabras-. Lo eres desde siempre, desde que naciste, y ahora el bebé forma parte de ella, de nosotros. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, y me enfrentaré a quien sea para defenderlos - entonces, su rostro cambió a uno más alegre y desenfadado -. Lo malo es que tu familia también entra en el paquete, qué le voy a hacer - e hizo una mueca.

Sonreí. Jake siempre conseguía que las cosas parecieran tan fáciles.

- No te metas con ellos - le advertí en broma, sin dejar de sonreír.

Nuestros pies comenzaron a moverse de nuevo por la arena.

- No me meto, pero mira, ¿sabes lo que nos espera ahora? Un olor insoportable en casa, unos invitados que no duermen nunca, y lo peor de todo, un lector de mentes permanente. Menudo problema - bromeó, mostrándome una sonrisita.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía, si bien no pude reprimir que mis labios siguieran alzados hacia arriba.

Pero, de pronto, su frase me hizo caer en algo. Lo peor de todo es que no íbamos a tener intimidad para nada. O sea, para nada, nada. Puse cara de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Jake, preocupado.  
- Nada, nada - lo calmé, palmeando su brazo.

Mejor que no se plantease esto de momento.

El hueco que dejaban los árboles lindantes con la playa y que daba entrada a nuestro jardín ya se divisaba, no muy lejos.

- ¿Crees que el Viejo Quil se ha enfadado mucho por esto? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
- Me da lo mismo - contestó, llevando su vista al frente y poniéndose serio otra vez -. Es un cabeza dura. Nunca he visto a nadie tan terco como él - resopló.  
- Espero que no te traiga problemas - me mordí el labio de nuevo.  
- No te preocupes - me tranquilizó -. Es muy cabeza dura y algo cascarrabias, pero se le pasará pronto. Siempre hace lo mismo. Además, sabe que yo haría esa excepción con el tratado igualmente, así que no le queda más remedio que aguantarse - y soltó una risilla maléfica.  
- Es que, como te vi tan serio…  
- Porque su actitud me da mucha rabia, ¿entiendes? - explicó, propinándole un pequeño puntapié a uno de los cantos rodados de la arena, el cual chocó con suavidad contra uno de los troncos blanquecinos -. Es muy terco, siempre está con el mismo tema. Entiendo que tenemos que proteger a la tribu y todo eso, pero ya sabe de sobra que tu familia no es peligrosa, y, aún así, sigue poniendo trabas para todo. Ya lo hizo el día de nuestra boda. Casi tengo que ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle para que al final accediera a que pudiesen pisar la playa.  
- Sí, pero, ¿sabes? Aunque se trate de mi familia, no lo culpo. Es muy mayor, y desde que era un niño seguro que ha escuchado toda clase de historias y leyendas sobre vampiros. Es lo que le han inculcado, lo que lleva creyendo toda su vida. Además, a excepción de ese casi nulo trato que ha tenido con mi familia, jamás ha tenido contacto con ningún otro vampiro. Sólo conoce las acciones de los malos, lo que le han contado, y encima todos los días escuchará las aventuras de los chicos con esos nómadas que vienen hasta aquí. Si te paras a pensar, es lógico que no se fíe de ninguno - opiné.  
- Sí, si en eso te doy la razón - asintió, mirando al nublado horizonte del océano, a su otro lado -. Pero también tiene que entender que para mí ya no es la tribu, ni siquiera la manada, para mí lo más importante eres tú y ahora también el bebé, son lo primero de mi lista de prioridades - su enfado iba creciendo conforme hablaba -. Lo sabe de sobra, sabe todo lo que siento por ti, lo fuerte que es nuestro vínculo. Y si tengo que saltarme alguna regla para protegerlos, me la saltaré sin pestañear.  
- Ok, ok, no te enfades - intenté calmarlo.

Volvió la vista al frente.

- No me cabreo, es… indignación, ¿comprendes? - matizó, todavía algo exaltado, aunque ya estaba más tranquilo.

Suspiró.

- Bueno, ya lo conoces. Seguro que esta noche se lo piensa mejor y mañana ya está contigo al cien por ciento - le sonreí, arrimándome más a él mientras seguíamos nuestro camino -. Es muy cabeza dura, porque ya está mayor, pero te tiene mucho respeto y sabe que tienes razón. Al final cedió, ¿lo ves?

Jacob giró el rostro hacia mí y me enseñó esa maravillosa sonrisa. Era tan blanca y deslumbrante, que hasta iluminaba ese día tan oscuro y tétrico.

- No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues tranquilizarme, ¿sabes? - confesó.  
- Te conozco bien - aseguré con una risilla.  
- Sí - admitió, riéndose.

Dios, era tan guapo…

Lo obligué a parar, tirando de su brazo para ponerlo frente a mí, y llevé mi rostro al suyo para besarlo, con una rapidez que lo atrapo completamente por sorpresa. Eso no impidió que sus labios acompasaran a los míos inmediatamente. Su corazón también se aceleró, como el mío, y mi estómago se vio invadido por ese más que conocido, alocado y frenético cosquilleo. Ambos nos besamos con entusiasmo, entrelazando nuestras bocas con ganas mientras la energía mágica que siempre nos acompañaba comenzaba a fluir a nuestro alrededor. Solté su brazo. Mis manos fueron subiendo por su pecho y terminaron rodeando su cuello para pegarme a su ardiente cuerpo. Su mano suelta se aferró a mi cintura enseguida, pero el paraguas se le fue escurriendo de la otra sin remedio, hasta que cayó hacia atrás y acabó en la arena cuando terminamos entregándonos completamente y sus brazos pasaron a envolver mi espalda con ímpetu.

Los besos pasaron a ser más apasionados, si cabe, y creo que a Jacob esto también le recordó a nuestro segundo beso, aquél que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que yo estaba imprimada, como él. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros, empapándonos, pero, como en aquella ocasión, no nos importó en absoluto. Su camiseta estaba totalmente mojada, todo él estaba mojado, su corto pelo, su rostro, sus labios, sin embargo, su cuerpo caliente caldeaba al mío, y lo único que podía sentir eran sus tórridos besos, esa energía, a él…

Pero, desgraciadamente, sabíamos que teníamos que terminar ese maravilloso beso. Mi familia nos esperaba en casa, es más, mi padre seguramente ya estaba al tanto de lo que estábamos haciendo, y eso era muy incómodo. Ya se me había olvidado lo incómodo que era. Por no mencionar que los lobos que merodeaban alrededor seguramente también lo estaban viendo.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y, casi de mal humor por tener que hacerlo, me obligué a despegar mi boca de la suya. Me costó un triunfo, porque todo me incitaba a no parar, pero con mucho esfuerzo, lo conseguí. Ninguno separó su frente de la del otro, pero ambos tuvimos que respirar bien hondo. Fui capaz de recuperar el aliento después de un rato.

- Sí que sabes cómo tranquilizarme - murmuró, haciendo una pequeña broma para dejar que la energía se disipase del todo.  
- Sí - le sonreí.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

- Rayos, estás empapada - dijo, separándose de mí para recoger el paraguas de la arena.

Todavía estaba abierto, así que solamente tuvo que alzarlo sobre nosotros.

- No importa - me encogí de hombros.  
- Vamos a casa - sugirió, pasando su cálido brazo sobre mis hombros para que no cogiera frío al tiempo que comenzaba a andar -. Será mejor que te des una ducha bien caliente y que te pongas algo seco.

Caminamos con presteza por la playa y por fin llegamos a la entrada de nuestro jardín. Aunque no hacía falta, porque, por supuesto, yo era muy ágil, Jacob me ayudó a subir ese pequeño montículo que separaba el césped de la arena. Atravesamos el tramo de hierba y nos resguardamos en el pequeño porche de nuestra casa, donde Jake ya cerró ese enorme paraguas, apoyándolo en la pared.

No hizo falta que mi mano llegase al pomo de la puerta. Mi padre abrió ipso facto y, por su cara, deduje que no le hacía mucha gracia mi mojadura.

- Sí, será mejor que vayas a darte esa ducha caliente ahora mismo - me recomendó, y sus pupilas oscilaron con regañina hacia mi chico.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Papá, estoy bien - suspiré, pasando al interior.

Jacob me siguió, ignorando su riña muda, y mi progenitor cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el Consejo? - quiso saber Carlisle, que asomó la cabeza por el salón, junto a Emmett y Jasper.  
- Tienen vía libre - anunció Jacob escuetamente.

Mi abuelo y mis tíos sonrieron con satisfacción.

- Estarás contento, perro, mira qué mojadura trae - protestó Rosalie, que ya traía una toalla. Mi tía se puso a secarme el pelo con la misma -. Si no sabes utilizar un paraguas…  
- Cierra ese pico, rubia - le gruñó Jacob, cortándola.  
- Estoy bien - repetí, apartándome de esas manos que frotaban mi cabeza a toda velocidad -. Voy a ducharme - suspiré otra vez.

Tiré de Jake y comencé a subir las escaleras. Llegamos al vestíbulo superior y lo conduje hacia el baño, con la idea de ducharnos juntos. Pero alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.

- Mira qué revistas he comprado en el aeropuerto, de la que veníamos - exclamó Alice, que salió de la habitación del ordenador como una exhalación.

Eran revistas de bebés, premamás y todas esas cosas.

- ¿Pero cuántas cosas te ha dado tiempo a comprar? - pestañeé, perpleja.

Ya no me hizo ni caso.

- Ven, mientras te duchas, te leo un artículo muy interesante que viene aquí - dijo, separándome de Jake para agarrarse de mi brazo.

Parecía tan ilusionada, que me dio pena decirle que no, la verdad. Mientras ella parloteaba y me arrastraba hacia el baño, giré la mitad de mi cuerpo y miré a Jacob, mordiéndome el labio.

- Creo que me cambiaré de ropa y me tumbaré en la cama para relajarme un poco - farfulló, dirigiéndose a nuestro dormitorio -. Te espero allí.

Sí, estaba claro que nuestra intimidad se había terminado. Y, encima, todavía quedaban nueve meses…, aunque esperaba que esta situación durase mucho menos.

Eso esperaba…


	98. Carta

CARTA

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, atravesé el pasillo del mismo modo y llegué al baño por los pelos, cerrando de un sonoro portazo. Dejé caer las rodillas en el suelo a la vez que abría la tapa del inodoro y acto seguido comencé a vomitar lo poco que había desayunado, con todas mis ganas.

Cuando por fin terminé de descargarlo todo, me levanté, tiré de la cisterna, bajé la tapa y me acerqué al lavabo para enjuagarme la boca y lavarme la cara. Esto ya se había convertido en un incómodo y desagradable ritual para mí. Hoy hacía justo un mes de mi embarazo, y ya lo sabía con absoluta certeza, puesto que Carlisle me había verificado que el test del Predictor no se había equivocado en nada.

Salí del baño y ya vi a Jacob, esperándome. Tenía el trasero apoyado en la barandilla del hueco de la escalera y las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans cortos. Su rostro mostraba esa preocupación que ya empezaba a ser habitual cada vez que me veía en esta situación. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, rodeando su torso con mis brazos para achucharlo. Sus brazos también me abarcaron, apretándome contra su cuerpo con mimo, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Mejor? - me preguntó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.  
- Sí - ronroneé.  
- ¿Tienes hambre?

Despegué mi mejilla de su pecho y alcé el rostro para mirarlo.

- Mucha - admití, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jake se rió.

- Pues vamos a desayunar otra vez - propuso, separándose de mí para cogerme de la mano.

Caminamos por el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la cocina. Una vez allí, ya vi lo que Esme me tenía preparado.

- ¿Ya estás mejor, cielo? - inquirió, sonriendo.  
- Sí, mucho mejor - asentí, correspondiendo esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, otra vez, puesto que ya habíamos empezado a desayunar antes. Él había dejado su desayuno a medias cuando me vio salir disparada hacia el baño, pero el mío estaba casi entero, sólo había probado un par de bocados. Esme me había preparado unas tortitas que solamente sabía hacer ella y que a mí me encantaban, y las había añadido a mi desayuno anterior.

- Muchas gracias, abuela - le agradecí, animada, cogiendo una de las tortitas para metérmela directamente en la boca.  
- De nada - sonrió, complacida.

Y se giró hacia la meseta para seguir con la limpieza.

Mmm, qué rica estaba… ¡Y qué hambre tenía! Me la zampé de dos bocados y cogí otra inmediatamente.

- Lo que yo digo, comes como una fiera hambrienta - se burló Jacob, metiéndose un bocado de sus huevos revueltos.  
- Ja, ja… - intenté vocalizar, con ironía, aunque mi boca llena impidió que la entonación saliera como a mí me hubiese gustado.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - me preguntó Rosalie, que entró en la cocina con rapidez.

Apartó una silla y se sentó a mi lado

- Bien, muy bien - le contesté, cogiendo otra tortita -. A no ser por las náuseas y los vómitos, no me noto nada diferente - y me la metí en la boca.  
- Me alegro - sonrió Rose. Entonces, sacó una revista de no sé donde y la posó en la mesa, abierta por una de las páginas -. Mira qué dormitorio de bebé más bonito.

Los ojos de Jake estaban concentrados en la acción de partir el beicon con el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero fue oír eso, y se alzaron súbitamente para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ah, sí - dije, observando la fotografía.  
- ¿Lo quieres?

Los cubiertos hicieron un ruido estridente cuando mi chico dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa y se irguió del todo.

- Ya te dije que de eso me encargo yo - le recordó Jacob, molesto. Por lo visto, ya debían de haber discutido de esto -. El armario nos sirve, lo voy a empapelar, y el escritorio se puede quedar ahí. Lo único que me queda es pintar las paredes y hacer la cuna.  
- Pero si no tienes ni idea de carpintería. A saber qué porquería haces - chistó mi tía, mirándolo con cierto desprecio.  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién te crees que arregló esta casa? - resopló él, ahora más enfadado.  
- Jake es un manitas - reconocí, cogiendo otra tortita.  
- Sí, pero una cosa es poner barandillas y ventanas, y otra muy distinta hacer una cuna - rebatió ella -. Las cunas tienen que cumplir unos requisitos para que sean completamente seguras para el bebé, ¿lo sabías?  
- Tranquila, rubita, ya lo he tenido todo en cuenta para que mi hijo duerma bien seguro - le respondió Jake con acidez -. ¿Te crees que no me he informado de cómo se hace una cuna?  
- Tal vez te hayas informado, pero puede que Nessie prefiera una cuna comprada, homologada y moderna - declaró Rosalie, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.  
- La mía será moderna - farfulló Jacob.  
- La verdad es que me hace más ilusión que la haga Jake - admití, mirando a mi tía con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato mientras me mordía el labio.

El rostro de Jacob se transformó totalmente. Le dedicó una sonrisita triunfal a Rosalie y ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Estás segura? - me preguntó ella, girando la cabeza para mirarme.  
- Sí - sonreí, asintiendo.

La sonrisa de Jake se amplió.

- Bueno, pues nada - suspiró Rose, cerrando la revista -. Si estás segura, ya le compraré otra cosa al bebé.  
- No estarás enfadada, ¿no? - inquirí, preocupada por si había herido sus sentimientos.  
- Claro que no, cielo - me sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla con su fría mano. Después, llevó su vista hacia Jake para mirarlo con mala cara -. Es este perro, que me saca de quicio.  
- No sabes cuánto lo siento - le dijo Jacob con sarcasmo, mostrándole otra sonrisa triunfal.

Rosalie frunció el ceño todavía más, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Jacob volvió a su desayuno, contento.

Justo en ese momento, Alice entró en la cocina.

- Veo que ya has terminado tu primera sesión de vómitos - manifestó.

Brincó con entusiasmo y se sentó junto a Jake. Era tan menuda, que su pequeño cuerpo contrastaba mucho con el enorme corpachón de Jacob.

- Sí - suspiré.  
- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más, cariño? - me preguntó Esme cuando vio el plato de tortitas vacío.  
- No, gracias. Creo que seguiré con los huevos y el beicon - manifesté, con una sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo - asintió ella -. ¿Y tú, Jacob? ¿Quieres algo más?  
- No, gracias, Esme. Esto está genial así - le sonrió él.

Mi chico y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos con complicidad. Él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo: esto de que Esme nos hiciera el desayuno era como estar en un hotel.

- Muy bien - sonrió Esme, satisfecha.  
- Esta mañana te ha llamado Helen - me dijo Alice, que cogió una manzana del frutero para juguetear un poco.

Les había dado la noticia a mis amigas el mismo día en que mi familia había llegado a casa, hacía dos semanas, y desde entonces, venían a verme todos los días. Sabía que les iba a gustar y que se iban a alegrar por mí, pero jamás imaginé que se entusiasmaran tanto. Hasta las gemelas vinieron desde Vancouver ese fin de semana para verme y todo, y eso que tenían un examen bastante importante.

- ¿Esta mañana? ¿A qué hora?  
- A las nueve - reveló ella -. No te avisé, porque me daba pena despertarte. Dormías tan plácidamente.

Jake giró el rostro para mirarla.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso entraste en nuestra habitación sin tocar ni nada? - quiso saber, bajando las cejas.  
- Sólo eché un vistazo rápido - apresuró a defenderse Alice, mirándole con cara de cordero degollado.  
- ¿Y si hubiéramos estado ocupados? - protestó Jake -. ¿Y si yo hubiese estado caminando desnudo por la habitación?  
- Eso último sería más terrorífico todavía - murmuró Rosalie, mirando hacia otro lado.  
- No te preocupes. No se escuchaba nada, por eso entré - alegó Alice.  
- Sí, estos días apenas se oye. Se te acabó la fiesta, perro - cuchicheó Rose, soltando una risilla maléfica, con el rostro todavía ladeado.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

- Rosalie - la regañó Esme.

Genial. Encima también estaba Esme presente, se me había olvidado.

Mi rostro sufrió un baño de sangre repentinamente. Sabía de sobra que ellos podían escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler, y sin duda podían oírnos a nosotros, por muy en silencio que tratásemos de respirar y esas cosas, pero escucharlo tan directamente, me dio una vergüenza terrible. Y eso que con tanto cambio hormonal tenía mi libido bajo mínimos y lo hacíamos bastante poco…

- ¿Dónde están mis padres y los demás? - pregunté, para cambiar de tema.  
- A tu padre, Carlisle, Jazz y Em les tocaba el turno de mañana para vigilar los bosques con la manada - me contestó Alice, que no hacía más que pasarse la manzana de una mano a otra a una velocidad supersónica -. Y tu madre está fuera, hablando con la otra parte de los lobos que están en los alrededores, para ver si han visto algo raro. No tardará más en venir.  
- No han visto nada, ya he hablado yo con ellos - reveló Jake, cogiendo su vaso con agua para beber -. Saben que me transformo aquí todos los días, ¿para qué demonios ha salido? No hace falta que salga nadie.  
- Quería estar sola y pasear por First Beach - nos desveló Rosalie, girando la cara para mirarnos.  
- ¿Sola? - repetí, extrañada.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? A mí me dijo…  
- La vi por esta ventana - declaró mi tía, cortando a Alice -. Se fue directa a la playa, ni siquiera se dirigió al bosque que nos rodea. Está claro que quería estar sola - entonces, bajó la vista -. Ya saben que Bella y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero sé por lo que está pasando perfectamente.  
- ¿Por lo que está pasando? - ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Jake también bajó las cejas con extrañeza. Automáticamente, Esme, Jacob y yo miramos a Alice.

- Ya les he dicho que no puedo ver el futuro de ninguno de nosotros mientras estemos aquí o esté relacionado con Jacob y Nessie, así que, ¿cómo iba a saber que iba a pasarle nada? - resopló.

Mi tía Rosalie alzó el rostro para mirarnos de nuevo.

- Creo que está algo afectada por tu embarazo - declaró, dirigiéndose a mí.

Me quedé de piedra por un instante.

- ¿Qué dices? - cuestionó Jake, hundiendo su ceño un poco más.  
- Esta mañana la vi mirando la ropa del bebé - afirmó ella -. No hacía más que observarla y acariciarla, con la mirada perdida.

No me lo podía creer.

- Pero mi madre…  
- Bella, al igual que todas las vampiros, no puede tener hijos. En su caso ya te tiene a ti, pero todos sabemos que no le dio tiempo de disfrutar y de saborear la maternidad - explicó, observándome -. Creciste demasiado deprisa, cuando se dio cuenta, ya eras adolescente. Esa fue una de las causas de su turbación, ¿recuerdan? Además, también echa de menos La Push, supongo que, ahora que puede, querría aprovechar para dar un paseo por la playa.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Sería posible que mi madre estuviera afectada? Porque yo no me había dado cuenta.

- Pero si ella está muy feliz por mi embarazo - murmuré.  
- Oh, sí, claro que está feliz, no me malinterpretes - me calmó, palmeando el dorso de mi mano -. Una cosa no quita a la otra. No es por tu embarazo en sí, Bella está muy feliz por ustedes dos, sino que es por lo que le recuerda - matizó -. Esto le recuerda que ella jamás podrá volver a tener hijos, y es una de las cosas que las mujeres vampiro nos tenemos que plantear alguna vez y que tenemos que afrontar, por eso seguramente necesitará estar sola y pensar para asumirlo, nada más. Aunque todos sabemos lo reservada que es Bella y que todo se lo guarda dentro - terminó, con cierto aire crítico.  
- Eso queda bastante con ella - suspiró Jacob.  
- Hay mujeres vampiro, como Alice, a las que les da igual esa imposibilidad de tener hijos, ni siquiera se lo plantean, pero hay otras a las que les afecta más - siguió explicando Rose.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que a mí me dé igual? - se quejó Alice.  
- ¿A ti también te afecta eso de no poder tener hijos? - le pregunté.  
- Hubo un tiempo en que sí, lo que pasa es que hace mucho que pasé página y lo asumí - confesó, muy tranquila -. Bella lo hará pronto, seguro, ya lo verás. Ya te tiene a ti, y eso la ayudará mucho.

Aún así, no pude evitar sentir lástima por mi madre.

- Tendré que hablar con mamá - suspiré.

Se oyó cómo la puerta de casa se abría con una llave y al mismo tiempo que ésta se cerraba, mamá pasaba a la cocina. Nadie se hubiese sobresaltado si no fuera por la cara de extrañeza que traía.

- Les ha llegado una carta - anunció, antes de que a Jake le diese tiempo de formular la pregunta que su boca ya estaba a punto soltar.  
- Ah, damela - Jacob extendió la mano -. ¿De quién es? ¿Alguna factura?

Mi madre se obcecó en observar ese sobre de color crema durante un par de segundos, con ese semblante extrañado.

- Es de los Vulturis - habló finalmente, alzando la vista para mirarlo con el mismo rostro -. Estaba en su buzón, la han mandado por correo desde Volterra.

Mamá estiró su brazo y Jacob cogió la carta, adoptando el mismo semblante que ella. Todos lo teníamos.

- ¿Los… Vulturis? - repetí, perpleja.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - inquirió Rosalie, que tampoco acababa de creérselo.

Nuestros ojos se fueron a Alice.

- Vuelvo a repetir que no puedo ver nada - protestó ella.

Sin duda, le molestaba bastante su situación.

- Vamos a leerla en el salón - dijo Jacob, levantándose de la silla.

En cuanto él lo hizo, mis tías y yo lo imitamos. Jacob me cogió de la mano y todas las féminas lo seguimos hasta el saloncito.

- Ábrela ya - lo azucé.

Los grandes dedos de Jake se deslizaron por la abertura del sobre y lo abrió a trompicones, rompiéndolo un poco.

- En fin, esto no es lo mío - resopló.

En el interior solamente se encontraba una hoja, del mismo color que el sobre, y cuyo tamaño era la mitad de un folio. Mi chico la sacó con celeridad y la sostuvo entre sus manos para leerla.

**Mis estimados Jacob y Renesmee,**

**Ha llegado a nuestros oídos la grata noticia de la espera de su primer hijo. Es deseo de mis hermanos y mío enviarles nuestra más sincera enhorabuena, y esperamos que el nacimiento de ese vástago varón no haga otra cosa más que afianzar nuestra valiosa alianza. También nos complacería enormemente que aceptasen un pequeño regalo como símbolo de la misma. Si tienen a bien acudir a un encuentro con Jane el 20 de octubre en el lugar donde nos reunimos por primera vez, ella les entregará ese obsequio. Tan sólo irá acompañada de Felix y Demetri. Les ruego que se fien de mí, mis queridos amigos, pues juro por lo más sagrado que lo hago con la mejor de mis intenciones, y espero que acepten nuestro regalo.**

**Un cordial saludo.**

**Aro.**

Nuestros párpados tuvieron que pestañear varias veces.

- ¿Qué es esto? - interrogué, bajando las cejas con extrañeza.  
- No es raro que Aro los felicite y quiera darles un regalo - opinó Esme -. En realidad, suele hacerlo con la gente que él considera más o menos importante, sobre todo cuando hay intereses de por medio. A ti también te regaló algo, ¿no es así? - le dijo a mi madre.

Sí, aquel colgante que pendía de la cremallera de mi mochila.

- Sí, pero me lo mandó por correo, no envió a nadie para entregármelo - declaró mamá, que seguía mirando la hoja, extrañada.

No era la única. Jacob todavía observaba la carta, enfrascado.

- Eso es porque no eras el Gran Lobo - afirmó Alice.  
- No me fío - manifesté, con contundencia -. Podría ser una trampa o algo así.

Y ante todo no me fiaba de esa Jane… Sólo de pensar en su nombre y de lo que había intentado hace tres años, me hervía la sangre.

- Si fuera hace años, no te llevaría la contraria, pero hoy por hoy lo dudo - aseguró Alice, muy segura -. Con Jacob tienen una alianza muy importante que los Vulturis no deben ni pueden romper jamás, y eso Aro lo sabe muy bien. Sabe que jamás podría vencer a Jacob, que no puede terminar con él, ya lo corroboró una vez, así que no le conviene que ese tratado se rompa. Seguramente esto lo hace para quedar bien y demostrar que la alianza sigue adelante aunque tengan un hijo varón.  
- Esto no me gusta ni un poco - escupió Jake de repente, apartándose con brusquedad para comenzar a dar paseos por el salón, con la carta en la mano.

Me mordí el labio, inquieta, al verlo así.

- No deben preocuparse - intentó calmarlo Esme -. Solamente es un acto protocolario para hacerles entrega de un obsequio. Además, no creo que intenten nada, pues saben que eres invencible.  
- No me refiero a eso - mi chico se paró en seco para mirarnos con esa mirada profunda e intensa -. ¿Cómo demonios saben que Nessie está embarazada? Solamente está de un mes, ¿y ya saben que lo está y que se trata de un niño?

No sólo yo me quedé congelada, todas las demás se quedaron tiesas como estatuas. Jacob reanudó esa marcha frenética.

- Thiago - cayó mi madre -. No sé cómo lo habrán hecho, pero él y su grupo de matones nos habrán visto por los bosques. Eso les haría sospechar que pasaba algo raro. Y ellos mejor que nadie saben que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán quieren impedir el nacimiento de cualquier hijo suyo.  
- Pero ellos no pueden entrar en ningún bosque de La Push - le recordé.  
- También vigilamos por los bosques de las afueras - me reveló ella -. Puede que fuera allí donde nos vieron.

Jacob volvió a pararse para mirarla.

- ¿Y cómo saben que vamos a tener un varón? - cuestionó -. Ok, Aro sabe de sobra que si teníamos una niña sería un semivampiro metamorfo como Nessie y que el embarazo sería tan rápido como el tuyo. Carlisle le enseñó todos aquellos informes e investigaciones que hizo con Louis, hace años, cuando secuestraron a Nessie. Pero, ¿cómo diablos saben que está de un mes? Ustedes llevan aquí unos quince días, lo mismo que llevamos vigilando toda la zona.  
- No lo sé - reconoció mamá, con un murmullo, bajando la vista al suelo para buscar respuestas.  
- Puede que Thiago tenga contactos fuera del ámbito de los Vulturis - declaró Alice -. Éstos sí podrían entrar en La Push, no vulnerarían ningún tratado, y podrían escuchar los comentarios de la gente, simplemente. Además, saben que yo no puedo ver nada, puesto que se trata de ustedes.

Mi marido inició sus paseíllos una vez más.

- Bueno, eso me importa un comino - masculló, apretando los dientes -. Lo importante aquí es que si los Vulturis lo saben, si ellos se han enterado, esos magos bastardos también. Puede que tarden en venir, pero cabe la posibilidad de que lo hagan muy pronto. Tendremos que estar bien preparados.  
- Lo más probable es que esperen un poco más - intervino Rosalie -. No actuarán hasta que se aseguren de que el embarazo es avanzado. Los tres primeros meses son los más cruciales, Nessie podría perderlo - mi mano se fue automáticamente hacia mi vientre, de la impresión que me causaron esas palabras, porque sólo de pensarlo se me helaba el alma. Jacob se percató de lo que sentía, ya que se detuvo para fulminarla con la mirada -, así que no creo que se arriesguen a actuar precipitadamente. Si esperan a que la gestación esté más avanzada, aumentarán sus expectativas de éxito.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? - exhalé, con miedo.

Jacob dio dos zancadas y se colocó frente a mí.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ¿me oyes? - me calmó, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

Después, me empujó con suavidad hacia su pecho, donde mi mejilla se acomodó, y me rodeó con sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Los míos se ensamblaron a él al instante, buscando esa confianza y seguridad que sólo él me proporcionaba.

- Creo que deberías acudir a ese encuentro con Jane - le sugirió Alice a Jacob -. Aparte de recibir ese regalo, puede que los Vulturis tengan alguna información al respecto - y sonrió para tranquilizarme.  
- Alice tiene razón - secundó Rosalie -. No pierdes nada por ir, y ellos no se atreverán a atacarte. Está el tratado, pero tampoco querrán jugarse su pellejo.

Jacob lo pensó durante cerca de un minuto.

- Está bien - asintió por fin -. Pero Nessie se vendrá conmigo.

Me despegué de su confortable y acogedor pecho y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - se opuso Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño -. Es mejor que ella no salga de casa. Nosotros la protegeremos.  
- Es mejor que ella no se separe de mí - le corrigió él, también con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo -. Si se queda aquí y aparecen esos magos con sus trucos, ¿cómo haran para contrarrestarlos, eh? Yo no estaré aquí para ayudarlos. En cambio, si está conmigo, no le podrán hacer nada, nadie podrá hacerle nada, así que estará más segura.

Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo. No lo dije en voz alta, para no ofender a nadie, pero me sentía mucho más protegida con él.

- Jake tiene razón - lo apoyó mamá -. Ezequiel nos ha hecho un hechizo preventivo, pero recuerden lo que él nos dijo.  
- Sí, que era como una vacuna para la mayoría de los hechizos contrarios, pero que no prevenía de todos - recordó Alice, suspirando.  
- Pues ya está - concluyó Jacob, hablando con resolución -. Iré a ese encuentro y Nessie vendrá conmigo y con parte de mi manada. ¿Qué día es hoy?  
- Diecinueve - le contestó mi madre -. Según la carta, el encuentro es mañana.  
- Bien - asintió él -. Mañana.


	99. Intereses

INTERESES :

Este sitio lo recordaba bien. Era el mismo claro donde mi familia, los lobos, nuestros aliados y yo nos habíamos visto las caras con los Vulturis por primera vez. Mi corta edad de entonces no había hecho que esos recuerdos se borrasen de mi cabeza, y todavía podía ver con nitidez cómo mi madre me dejaba en el lomo de mi enorme lobo rojizo para que ambos huyéramos. Eso era algo que se me había quedado grabado en el cerebro a fuego. Y este lugar también.

Todavía no se divisaba a nadie en el horizonte, así que aproveché para echarle otro vistazo de reojo a mi chico. Jacob estaba en su forma humana, para poder hablar con Jane. No me hacía mucha gracia que su torso estuviera descubierto, porque esa arpía iba a poner sus ojos en él, seguro, pero era más cómodo para él, por si se tenía que transformar con urgencia. De todas formas, ella podía mirar todo lo que quisiera, mientras no le pusiera un dedo encima, claro. Además, eso no era lo importante ahora.

Mi padre había venido con nosotros, acompañado por mi madre. Él nos podía avisar, si tramaban algo, y ella podía protegernos a todos con su escudo, ya que Jake no estaba en su forma lupina. No creíamos que se atrevieran a atacarnos, pues romperían el tratado, sin embargo, toda precaución era poca. Sabíamos que Jane no accedería a hablar con mi padre como traductor, por eso Jacob no se había transformado, aunque él iba a estar todo el tiempo en alerta, por si tenía que hacerlo.

Algunos miembros de la manada también nos acompañaban: Leah, Shubael, Isaac, Seth, Jared y, por supuesto, Quil y Embry. Todos ellos se encontraban en su forma lobuna y nos flanqueaban a ambos lados, en formación.

Todo permanecía en un silencio tenso. Los árboles que bordeaban el claro eran los únicos que se movían, el suave viento mecía sus ramas y conseguía arrancarle algunas hojas que ya estaban casi sueltas. Éstas iniciaban un corto vuelo que se terminaba en cuanto caían al suelo, tejiendo así una alfombra de color bermellón y cobrizo que cubría todo el terreno. La débil llovizna lo había humedecido todo. Los troncos, las ramas, la alfombra de hojas, el terreno, incluso a nosotros, que ya teníamos el pelo mojado. Isaac hasta se sacudió para secar un poco su pelaje de color marrón claro. Yo tuve la suerte de que la chaqueta que llevaba era impermeable y la llovizna no la traspasaba.

De pronto, en medio de esa quietud y ese mutismo, mi padre se envaró.

- Ya están aquí - anunció, mirando fijamente a la lejanía.

No se escuchó nada, pero la fresca brisa otoñal trajo una serie de conocidos efluvios. En el mismo instante en que nuestras narices los inspiraron, tres espectros aparecieron a lo lejos.

Jacob y yo ya teníamos los dedos entrelazados, pero yo apreté el amarre de nuestras manos y él me correspondió afianzándolas más, como si todo lo juntas que ya estaban no fuera suficiente.

Desde esa distancia, no se les distinguía los semblantes, pero no hacía falta para diferenciarlos. La tonalidad casi negra de la capa de Jane, la más baja, se veía en el medio de las otras dos, que eran más grises y cuyos propietarios eran mucho más altos. Las siluetas de los tres guardias Vulturis se movían lentamente, aunque con elegancia, cada uno en su estilo. Avanzaban con sutiles pasos que apenas se oían entre las mojadas hojas; hacía más ruido el leve movimiento de la vegetación producida por la brisa, que sus pisadas. Ese ritmo cadencioso desesperaba a Jake, que no hacía más que resoplar por la nariz, cansado.

Jacob miró a mi padre y le hizo una pregunta que fue muda para los demás, aunque la respuesta de mi progenitor hizo que la adivinásemos enseguida.

- Vienen en son de paz - reveló éste, hablando con total seguridad -. Han venido a entregarles ese regalo, tal y como decía la carta de Aro, pero también quieren hablar contigo. Al parecer, el regalo sólo era una excusa para encubrir el verdadero propósito de este encuentro.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? - Jacob frunció el ceño con extrañeza -. ¿Hablar conmigo de qué?

A mi padre ya no le dio tiempo de contestar. Jane, Felix y Demetri ya estaban demasiado cerca. Jake suspiró por enésima vez, ya que se quedó sin la respuesta y tuvimos que esperar a que terminasen su lenta marcha. Hasta que por fin se pusieron frente a nosotros.

Mi padre había ratificado que venían en son de paz, pero, como siempre cuando se trataba de Jane, mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar. Ahora mi aro de cuero rojizo no sólo me avisaba de aquellas personas o cosas que afectaban a nuestra pareja, sino que también lo hacía cuando había cualquier otro peligro relacionado o no con nosotros dos, puesto que ahora mi pulsera tenía más poder. Sin embargo, yo era capaz de entender muy bien todo lo que quería transmitirme mi aro, y en estos momentos mi pulsera simplemente estaba molesta con Jane y sus siempre ocultas intenciones con Jacob. Un poco más, y saltaba de mi muñeca para gruñirle.

Como me suponía, nada más llegar, esa arpía de Jane posó sus sucias pupilas de color escarlata en Jacob para darle un buen repaso, alzando su ceja y su labio con más que aprobación y descaro, pero después, las osciló hacia mí para mirarme con un odio punzante capaz de cortar hasta un diamante a la mitad.

Mi aro de cuero vibró con más insistencia.

- Basta - le advirtió mi padre, con una voz tan amenazante, que raspó su garganta.  
- Aparta tu sucia vista de ella - le exigió Jake, rechinando los dientes con más que rabia mientras le clavaba una mirada profundamente agresiva.

Mi madre acompañó su protesta con un sonoro y contundente gruñido, aunque no fue a ella ni a mi padre a quien Jane hizo caso, sino que su mirada volvió a Jacob, si bien esta vez lo miró a los ojos. A él no lo observaba con ningún odio. Enana descarada… Habían pasado tres años, pero ella seguía igual.

El trío de miembros de la guardia Vulturis se quitó las capuchas de sus capas al mismo tiempo y Jane alzó la barbilla con ese orgullo tan habitual en ella. Felix mostró una sonrisa chulesca, a diferencia de Demetri, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente serio.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido - habló Jane sin más, quitándole importancia a la reacción de Jake. No le sonreía, pero el que sólo se dirigiera a Jacob, ignorándome como si yo no estuviese, me ofendía en el alma. Siempre hacía lo mismo -. Aro se sentirá muy complacido al saber que has aceptado su regalo - y su mano de niña se alzó para hacerle un gesto a Felix.

Éste abrió la suya, que era más grande incluso que la de Jacob, y nos mostró una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul oscuro.

- ¿Cómo estás, Edward? - lo saludó él, siguiendo con esa expresión de antes -. Pensaba que ya te conformabas con tu compañera, pero cada vez te veo rodeado de más belleza - se mofó, mirando a los lobos.

Éstos se agazaparon y le dedicaron un coro de fuertes gruñidos.

- Felix, sé serio, por favor - le pidió Demetri, si bien su tono de sorna ya anunciaba que iba a continuar con la broma -. Seguro que son los lobos los que lo persiguen como perritos falderos. Los Cullen tienen algo que atrae a las bestias - y sus ojos se fueron hacia mí sin tapujo alguno.

Los gruñidos de la manada pasaron a ser rugidos en toda regla, aunque Jacob tampoco pudo evitar que su tórax comenzase a vibrar por el potente gruñido que quería nacer de sus bronquios.

- Ya quisieran ustedes parecerse en algo a estas bestias - afirmé, utilizando el mismo término que ellos habían usado, con otra matización muy distinta, mientras apretaba la mano de Jake.  
- Se los advierto, no sigan por ahí - declaró mi padre, observándolos con una mirada agresiva.  
- Más les vale que no se pasen ni un poco - avisó Jacob, apretando las muelas -. Sólo tengo que hacer un gesto para que mis lobos se lancen por ustedes, aunque yo llegaré primero, se los aseguro.

Los rabiosos rugidos y chasquidos de muelas de la manada secundaban lo que Jake decía, pero los semblantes de esos dos ya habían cambiado con la frase del Gran Lobo.

- Basta - les ordenó Jane a sus compañeros, girándose hacia ellos para mirarlos con unos ojos claramente amenazadores. Los dos vampiros acataron la orden al instante, adoptando unas posturas más serias y formales. Luego, Jane se volteó de nuevo hacia mi chico y Felix extendió su brazo para acercar su grande palma, aunque la distancia entre nosotros era de unos cinco metros -. Este es ese pequeño presente que Aro te quiere hacer.

Otra vez ese dichoso singular.

- Déjate de regalos. No vengo aquí para complacer a Aro. ¿Qué es eso que tienen que decirme? - quiso saber Jacob, sin rodeos -. ¿Y cómo demonios se han enterado de que mi mujer está embarazada, de que esperamos un niño?

El rostro de Jane se volvió repentinamente más oscuro cuando escuchó esas palabras. Las pupilas de esa víbora por fin se despegaron de mi marido y me observaron a mí, clavándome otra vista de odio que duró un breve instante. Aproveché para alzar mi barbilla con orgullo. Después, llevó sus ojos de regreso hacia Jacob. Se quedó un rato en silencio, observándolo con petulancia y seriedad.

- Tenemos nuestras fuentes - contestó ella finalmente, siguiendo esa lealtad a su altanería.  
- Ha sido Thiago, ¿no es eso? - dedujo Jacob. Jane se quedó callada, pero su media sonrisita lo decía todo -. Lo sabía - gruñó él.  
- Les recuerdo que Thiago no puede entrar en nuestro territorio - solté yo, imitando esa arrogancia de Jane.  
- Tranquila, no ha vulnerado el tratado - me respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos para dedicarme otra mirada de inquina.  
- Thiago ha utilizado un contacto - nos desveló mi padre, que estaba bien atento a la mente de los tres guardias -. Un vampiro nómada que intentó entrar en su grupo de matones y que no lo consiguió. Thiago le ha prometido un puesto si cumplía esa misión.

Jane osciló esa misma mirada para dirigirla a mi progenitor. Mi madre volvió a gruñir, advirtiéndole.

- Casi se me olvida que es imposible ocultarte nada - le reprochó Jane.  
- Pues ya puedes ir cantándolo todo - la azuzó Jake, malhumorado -. ¿Cómo diablos se ha enterado ese contacto de Thiago de que esperamos un hijo? Y ya que estamos, ¿qué hacía ese matón persiguiendo a un licántropo por el Parque Nacional de Olympic? Porque de ese encuentro que tuvimos seguro que ya estás informada, ¿no?

Jane llevó sus sucios ojos rojos hacia Jacob, aunque siguió hablando con altivez.

- Son demasiadas preguntas las que me has hecho ya - criticó ella, alzando la ceja y la comisura de su boca -. Tendríamos que ir por partes, ¿no te parece?  
- No te hagas la tonta y respóndeme - gruñó mi chico.

Estúpida…

- ¿Los ha seguido alguien? - se aseguró Jane antes de seguir, volviendo a su semblante tirante de antes.  
- Tengo la zona bien cubierta, así que si hubiera algo, ya me habría enterado - le respondió él, adoptando una pose claramente chulesca -. Dilo ya.

Mi padre ya se sorprendió sin que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de abrir la boca.

- Ese licántropo pertenece a Vladimir y Stefan - desembuchó Jane, sin más dilación. Todos nos quedamos de piedra, porque no esperábamos escuchar esos nombres para nada -. Thiago le seguía la pista desde hace tiempo, y la última lo llevó hasta el Parque Nacional de Olympic.  
- Espera, espera, espera - la interrumpió Jake, haciendo aspavientos con su mano suelta -. ¿Dices que ese licántropo está con Vladimir y Stefan?  
- Así es - ratificó ella -. Durante estos tres años han estado formando un ejército de Hijos de la Luna, aunque estos licántropos no son como los demás. Desconocemos su procedencia y quién los ha creado, pero sabemos que han sido mutados de alguna manera, pues, aunque no son licántropos completos hasta que hay luna llena, siguen siendo hombres lobo día y noche.

Mis padres, Jake y yo nos miramos automáticamente, con sorpresa, pero con una certidumbre que no pasó desapercibida para Jane.

- Si tienen información al respecto, me gustaría saberla - exigió ella, con la barbilla bien alta -. Ya que nosotros les hemos revelado esto, sería justo que ustedes correspondiesen tal favor.

Esta colaboración mutua resultaba tan extraña a la vez que incómoda. Se notaba que a Jane tampoco le hacía nada de gracia, pero era evidente que Aro le había ordenado que fuera colaboradora.

Mi padre suspiró, pero accedió.

- ¿Recuerdas el licántropo mutado de Nahuel? - le indicó, no muy conforme por tener que decírselo -. ¿Aquel que creó su padre, Joham? Les hablamos de él cuando secuestraron a Renesmee - y terminó la frase raspándola con un poso de reproche y rencor.  
- Sí, por supuesto - asintió Jane, ignorando esto último por completo -. Era capaz de perpetuar su especie con la reproducción. ¿Tiene algo que ver él en esto?  
- Aparte de eso, ese licántropo era idéntico al que perseguía Thiago - le desveló él.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que ese Hijo de la Luna también lo creó Joham? - inquirió ella, sin inmutar ni un poco su semblante duro y su entonación monocorde.  
- No lo sé. Puede que lo creara junto al de Nahuel, hace años - aventuró mi progenitor -. En realidad, es posible que creara unos cuantos. Cuando Carlisle y Louis investigaron sobre licántropos mutados, descubrieron que había varios tipos de mutaciones, pequeños grupos dispersos que habían sido creados por distintos científicos. Esos grupos eran diferentes entre sí, según el tipo de mutación y de científico que los creó. Esa clase en concreto se había creado en Suramérica, quizá este tipo de licántropos sólo los manipulara Joham.  
- Tendremos que investigarlo - afirmó Jane.  
- Dices que esos grupos dispersos eran pequeños - intervino mamá, que llevaba reflexionando un buen rato -. Entonces, ¿cómo han conseguido Vladimir y Stefan hacer un ejército? Me imagino que será numeroso, así que, ¿cómo han logrado reunir a tantos licántropos, y, además, del mismo tipo? Es imposible que los cazaran a todos, son demasiado esquivos e imprevisibles.  
- Sabemos que han utilizado el método del contagio - aclaró Jane, con su expresión seria y tirante -. No sabemos con exactitud a cuántos han dado caza, pero hemos descubierto bastantes casos de contagio en diferentes partes del mundo.  
- Vladimir y Stefan han sido muy meticulosos - opinó papá, desvelando más cosas de las que Jane tenía pensado revelar -. No sólo lo han hecho en distintas partes del mundo, sino que jamás han repetido un lugar, ciudad o pueblo, para no levantar sospechas entre los Vulturis.  
- No lo suficiente como para engañarnos - aseguró ella, algo irritada.  
- Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo - continuó mi padre, llevándose la mano a la barbilla -. Los Hijos de la Luna no obedecen las órdenes de nadie, no se mueven en manadas, y son bastante impredecibles e incontrolados. ¿Cómo es que Vladimir y Stefan han sido capaces de formar un ejército de estos seres?  
- Ese licántropo parecía ser más inteligente que el de esa garrapata de Nahuel - recordó Jacob -. Hablaba bastante y parecía controlarse muy bien.

Mi progenitor se quedó aún más pensativo.

- Es extraño - murmuró.  
- Puede que esos desgraciados de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán tengan algo que ver con eso - opinó mi chico -. Tal vez utilizaran su magia para…  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan ya no están aliados con Vladimir y Stefan - lo cortó Jane, subiendo la cabeza con su típica arrogancia.  
- ¿No? - Jake bajó las cejas con sorpresa.  
- Aquella alianza sólo era interesada - se adelantó mi padre, al ver en la mente de Jane -. Ninguna de ambas partes tenía pensado continuar con tal unión cuando obtuvieran ese poder que pensaban que iban a conseguir.  
- Vaya, vaya - bisbiseó Jacob, dándole una entonación sarcástica.  
- Ahora Vladimir y Stefan trabajan solos - siguió Jane, que no miró de muy buenas formas a papá, por haber hablado por ella. Después, dirigió la vista hacia Jacob, lo repasó una vez más, haciendo que mis muelas ya chirriasen, y continuó hablando -. Como ya he dicho, se han reorganizado y han formado un ejército de licántropos mutados. Thiago y su grupo se están encargando de darles caza, pero son bastante… escurridizos.  
- Así que por eso han venido hasta aquí - vio papá, adoptando una expresión mucho más seria -. De eso quieren hablar con Jacob.  
- Ya entiendo - dijo Jake, con cierto aire burlón -. Así que les está costando pescarlos, ¿eh? Pues si quieren que los ayudemos, van listos.  
- Ese ejército ya está de camino hacia aquí - reveló Jane, en ese tono monocorde, para asombro de todos los presentes. Mi corazón pegó un bote, de la impresión -. Hemos venido a avisarte.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿A avisarme de qué? - Jacob no daba crédito.

La guardia de los Vulturis giró levemente el rostro hacia Demetri y le cedió la palabra con un ligero asentimiento.

- He descubierto que Vladimir y Stefan se han enterado de que Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan andan al acecho por estas tierras para terminar con su hijo antes de que nazca - empezó a explicar. Mi ritmo cardiaco sufrió otro fuerte latigazo. Ya sabía eso último, por supuesto, pero escucharlo de esa forma tan directa y cruel, fue como un disparo a bocajarro. Jacob se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente al tiempo que asesinaba a Demetri con la mirada -. El líder de los licántropos ya ha estado merodeando por aquí, con el fin de ratificar la presencia de los tres magos, y Thiago ha aprovechado para intentar darle caza, aunque, como ya sabran, sin éxito. Ahora Vladimir y Stefan han enviado a su ejército a este territorio, para que terminen con Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan. No sabemos dónde se encuentra el ejército de Hijos de la Luna, ni tampoco cuánto tardarán en llegar. Podrían ser semanas o meses, no lo sabemos. Y tampoco sabemos cuándo piensan actuar, ni dónde están escondidos los tres magos, pero llegarán y los atacarán.  
- Como es lógico, sabíamos que Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan andan al acecho y que estan vigilando toda la zona, así que nos pareció más seguro enviarles esa carta por correo ordinario con la excusa del regalo - añadió Jane, siguiendo con su petulancia.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso de los licántropos y los magos con nosotros? - cuestionó Jacob, frunciendo el ceño -. Es nuestro territorio, pero si se quieren matar entre ellos, que se maten.  
- Vladimir y Stefan tampoco permitirán que ese… hijo suyo nazca - afirmó ella, vocalizando esa palabra con un desprecio que me hizo cerrar el puño con más que rabia -. Si consiguen terminar con Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, irán por tu mujercita sin cuartel - Jane esbozó una sonrisa abierta de satisfacción. Mi rabia de antes fue reemplazada súbitamente por un sentimiento helado, aunque no temía por mí. El semblante de Jacob reflejaba toda la ira que comenzaba a nacer en él -. Los rumanos quieren el poder para ellos solos, y harán todo lo que esté en su mano para conseguirlo.  
- Parece una buena estrategia, pero a mí no me engañas - la acusó mi padre, que no pudo evitar mirar a los tres guardias Vulturis con un resentimiento claro. Esa estúpida sonrisa de Jane se esfumó rápidamente -. Aro está muy preocupado por esto, pero no por Jacob o su hijo, precisamente. Sabe de sobra que el Gran Lobo puede terminar con ese ejército de licántropos, con los magos o los rumanos perfectamente, ya comprobó su enorme poder hace tres años. Por eso Aro les ha tendido una trampa a Vladimir y Stefan. Los han hecho saber de las intenciones de los tres magos, para que enviasen a su ejército de licántropos aquí. Ese ejército no tiene nada que hacer contra el Gran Lobo, pero sí contra ustedes, ¿no es cierto? Quieren que Jacob les ahorre el trabajo sucio.  
- Es imposible engañarte - admitió Jane, sonriendo con arrogancia -. Pero no me habías dejado terminar. Si quisiera ocultarte algo, Varick estaría aquí, ¿no crees?  
- Bueno, me importa un comino todo eso - resopló Jake, enfadado -. No pienso hacer nada en su beneficio. Ya lo he dicho antes, si quieren matarse entre ellos, mejor. Los echaré de mis tierras y se los enviaré calientitos a Volterra - acabó, tiñendo la frase de acidez.  
- Lo malo es que Vladimir y Stefan piensan que tú quieres todo el poder, y ya le han puesto precio a la cabeza de tu mujer - reveló esa arpía, con otra sonrisa maléfica, como siempre, fingiendo que yo no estuviera presente.

Mi boca exhaló con miedo.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - Jacob saltó como un resorte, envarándose hacia delante, lleno de convulsiones.

Mi madre rugió, furiosa, y mi padre la sostuvo, sujetándola por la mano. Los lobos también protestaron, haciendo sonar sus gargantas con contundencia.

- Tranquilízate, Jake - le rogué, acariciando su brazo para calmarlo un poco.

No era un buen momento para romper el tratado.

- No te enfades. Deberías verlo como un favor que te pide Aro, como una ayuda que te está solicitando, y eso es un gran privilegio. Aro no le pide favores ni ayuda a nadie - afirmó Jane, que no podía tener el mentón más alto.  
- ¿Un privilegio? - las cejas de Jacob se arquearon hacia arriba, incrédulas -. Vamos, no me hagas reír.  
- Si Aro te pide ese favor, es porque reconoce tu supremacía y la respeta - se chivo mi padre.

Los dos guardias que la acompañaban se miraron entre sí durante un mínimo instante, parecían estar acusándose el uno al otro por haber tenido ese pensamiento. Jane observó a mi progenitor con mala cara, pero no dijo nada.

- Esto no es un favor, es una encerrona, como siempre - protestó Jacob, escupiendo las palabras con rabia.  
- Es una simbiosis - matizó ella.  
- Sí, otra simbiosis - apuntilló él, matizando el vocablo con acidez -. Como la de hace tres años, ¿no?  
- A ti también te conviene.  
- A mí me da igual un chupasangre que otro - le rebatió mi chico, mirándola con desdén.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - Jane sonrió con ese encopetamiento que ponía de los nervios a cualquiera. A mí la primera -. Si nosotros desapareciéramos y Vladimir y Stefan, o esos tres magos, nos sustituyesen, todo el mundo sería un caos, no lo olvides.

Eso, por desgracia, era cierto.

- ¿Tan poca confianza tienen en ustedes mismos, que ya dan por hecho que perderían contra ellos? - inquirió Jake, usando un tono burlesco.

Demetri y Felix gruñeron al unísono.

- No te equivoques, lobo - de repente, el semblante de Jane se puso más tenso -. Los Vulturis llevan siglos gobernando, han batallado miles de guerras y las han ganado. Si continúan con su reinado, es por algo.  
- Sí, porque yo se lo permití, no te digo - chistó mi chico.  
- Si lo permitiste, fue porque sabes que los Vulturis tienen que seguir gobernando - refutó ella, poniendo cara de resabida. Jacob resopló, muy irritado, pero no pudo discutir eso -. ¿Lo ves? Es una simbiosis. Cada uno mira sus propios intereses, ¿no es cierto? - alegó esa víbora, mirándolo de arriba abajo con esa sucia mirada.  
- Deja de mirarlo así - le advertí, apretando las muelas y el puño.

Ya me sacaba de quicio. No era que lo mirase, eso no me importaba tanto. Era el descaro con que lo hacía, pasando de mí como si yo no estuviera delante. Me estaba ofendiendo, y a Jacob también, por observarlo como si fuera un posible trofeo. Mi pulsera parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

- Cálmate, cielo - me susurró Jake en el pelo -. No te conviene ponerte nerviosa, ¿ok? - porque me lo pedía él, que si no… Inhalé mucho aire y muy profundamente, y lo solté poco a poco, diciéndome a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Acto seguido, siguió hablando, aunque volviendo a su enfado -. No voy a hacerle ningún favor a ese viejo decrépito, ¿está claro? Si tan poderosos son tus queridos Vulturis, que se las arreglen solos contra esos licántropos.  
- A ti no te costará terminar con ninguno de ellos, y Aro te estará profundamente agradecido - continuó esa arpía, haciendo caso omiso a mi protesta y a la de Jake.  
- Y Cayo también - sumó mi padre -. Todos sabemos que le aterran los licántropos.

El silencio de Jane fue toda una afirmación, si bien no fue esa su intención.

- No te queda otra opción - afirmó ella, dirigiéndose a Jacob -. Ese ejército de licántropos ya está de camino, no hay marcha atrás.  
- Siempre hay más opciones - gruñó Jacob.  
- Demetri seguirá rastreando, para ver si averigua algo más - continuó Jane, ignorándolo -. Si lo hace, seran avisados de inmediato.  
- Por supuesto. Les conviene que gane Jacob - soltó mi madre, enfadada.

Esa arpía entrecerró los ojos para enviarle su odio. El gruñido de mi padre ya empezaba a salir por su garganta.

- Eso si decido enfrentarme a esos licántropos - farfulló mi chico.  
- Aro te estará eternamente agradecido - sonrió Jane, con altivez.

Jacob murmuró algo ininteligible que no fui capaz de entender y luego se sosegó un poco.

- Todavía no me has dicho cómo demonios hizo ese contacto de Thiago para averiguar que mi mujer y yo esperamos un hijo - espetó acto seguido.

Los ojos de Jane volvieron a dedicarme una mirada rabiada, pero pronto los osciló hacia él.

- Te lo diré, puesto que Edward lo hará igualmente - accedió, de mala gana. Mi padre le hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza, para confirmárselo -. Ese contacto tiene el don de mimetizarse con cualquier elemento. Hasta vestido, es capaz de adoptar cualquier textura, paisaje, fachada e incluso olor. Si ha estado por su territorio, no habran sido capaces de verlo.  
- O sea, que puede estar aquí ahora mismo - resopló Jake.  
- No está aquí - aseguró ella.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - dudó mi chico.  
- Lo único que no consigue mimetizar son cosas en movimiento, ni siquiera esta suave llovizna.  
- Y yo tampoco detecto nada - agregó mi padre, mirándola con autosuficiencia.  
- No me gusta que ese tipo se pasee por mi territorio. Ya le puedes ir diciendo a Thiago que no vuelva a ordenarle nada que tenga que ver con nosotros ni los territorios del tratado - exigió Jacob.  
- Como gustes - aceptó ella.  
- Bueno, pues ya está. Nos vamos - dijo Jake, a punto de iniciar la marcha.  
- Espera - lo detuvo esa arpía -. ¿No vas a aceptar el regalo de Aro?  
- No lo quiero para nada.

Felix le lanzó la pequeña cajita revestida de terciopelo azul marino y Jacob la atrapó sin problemas.

- Acéptalo. A Aro le desagradará si no lo haces - declaró el vampiro.

Jacob ya iba a tirárselo a la cabeza, pero yo se lo quité de la mano. Lo único que quería era que se marchasen ya, y, bueno, tampoco quería que Jane tuviese una excusa para alargar más sus vistazos. Jake suspiró y yo encerré la caja en mis manos.

- ¿No lo van a abrir? - inquirió Jane, alzando su labio hacia arriba.

Pesada. No se iba.

- No nos interesa lo que…  
- Oh, sí, muy bonito - afirmé yo, que ya había abierto la cajita con rapidez para mirar su contenido, interrumpiendo a mi chico.

Era una pequeña esclava de oro, cuya plaquita metálica aún no tenía ningún nombre grabado.

Mi padre se rió entre dientes, pero a la víbora no le hizo ninguna gracia mi apresuramiento.

- Dale las gracias a Aro de nuestra parte - dijo mi padre para seguir ese protocolo absurdo.  
- Así será - asintió ella, petulante.

Machaqué unas muelas contra las otras cuando Jane le dedicó una última miradita a mi marido, pero sonreí con satisfacción cuando se dio la vuelta. Los tres guardias de los Vulturis se pusieron sus capuchas, comenzaron su lenta y cadenciosa caminata y, sin más, se alejaron en ese horizonte arbóreo.


	100. Beneficio Colateral

BENEFICIO COLATERAL :

Ninguno traíamos buena cara cuando llegamos a casa, pero el que la tenía más larga era Jacob. No le gustaba nada la idea de que ese ejército de licántropos se uniera al peligro que ya teníamos en ciernes, con Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán ya teníamos bastante. Entró en nuestra vivienda, ofuscado y enfurruñado, y el resto lo hicimos detrás de él, si bien mucho más calmados. Me quité la chaqueta, la cual estaba empapada, y la colgué en el perchero.

- Y luego dicen que ser el Gran Lobo es genial - resopló, cogiendo mi mano de nuevo para que nos dirigiésemos al saloncito -. Es una basura. Mira todo lo que se me viene encima. Ahora los Vulturis se aprovechan de mí, es el colmo. Gran Lobo, Gran Lobo… - farfulló, enfadado.

Sus pies descalzos estaban mojados, llenos de tierra y hierbajos, e iba dejando una serie de huellas por todo el vestíbulo. Iba a decirle algo para que se calmase un poco, pero cuando pasamos al salón, me quedé muda y boquiabierta. Todo ese ambiente cambió.

- ¡Felicidades! - gritaron los cinco miembros del aquelarre de Denali a la vez.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi precipitadamente envuelta en abrazos y muestras de alegría a la vez que Jake recibía felicitaciones por todas partes.

- Gracias - fui diciendo yo, ya que Jacob no sabía si ponerse contento o salir de casa disparado como un cohete.

Lo entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente. No es que Jake no agradeciera la visita de los de Denali, puesto que también habían venido a ayudarnos, no es que no agradeciera sus muestras de cariño y alegría, sus felicitaciones, pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que lo que Jacob deseaba ahora mismo con todas sus fuerzas era un poco de paz para tranquilizarse, un momento a solas, conmigo. Él estaba acostumbrado a contármelo todo, a contarme lo que le preocupaba, lo que lo alegraba, lo que lo enfadaba, a desvelarme todos los secretos, todo lo que ocurría en su día a día, todo, todo lo compartía conmigo. Y por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que nuestra pequeña casita estaba llena de vampiros, cada uno de ellos con su correspondiente olor ácido y con sus correspondientes sentidos desarrolladísimos. Jacob ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia, por supuesto, sin embargo, no dejaban de ser vampiros, con todo lo que eso supone para un metamorfo.

- Tanya y los suyos por fin han vuelto de su viaje de Europa, y han venido a ayudarnos - nos reveló Alice, aunque mis padres, Jake y yo ya nos lo habíamos figurado, claro.  
- Sí, creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta - respondí, usando un tono un tanto burlón.

Alice me sacó la lengua.

El aquelarre de Denali no había podido venir antes, ya que cuando los habíamos llamado, se encontraban en Suiza, cambiando un poco de aires. Garrett fue el que más lo agradeció, antes era un nómada aventurero que se movía de aquí para allá, y aunque ahora ya se había acostumbrado a la quietud, rutina y estabilidad de un hogar fijo, a veces también echaba de menos esos viajes que solía hacer en sus épocas pasadas. Fue por esto que no los azuzamos para que viniesen más temprano. Además, yo ya gozaba de una protección suficiente, aunque mis padres y Jacob insistían en que cuantos más fuéramos, mejor.

Agarré a Jake de la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla, para animarlo un poco. Después, le sonreí y le acaricié la misma, dejando que nuestros ojos se encontrasen durante un fugaz instante, instante que fue suficiente para decírnoslo todo. Su labio no tardó en curvarse hacia arriba y adiviné en sus pupilas lo mucho que deseaba besarme.

- Rose nos ha dicho que estás de un mes - me dijo Carmen, sonriéndome.

Me volví hacia ella, un tanto apurada, porque ya había empezado a quedarme un poco atontada al mirar a Jacob.

- Sí - asentí, correspondiendo su sonrisa.  
- Y es un niño, ¿verdad? - siguió Tanya.  
- Así es.  
- Es estupendo - exclamó Garrett.  
- Es maravilloso - secundó Kate.  
- Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, y les damos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena - sonrió Eleazar -. Y, por supuesto, cuentan con nuestra ayuda.  
- Gracias - contestó Jake esta vez, sacándose una media sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.  
- Bueno, y ahora cuentennos, ¿qué ha pasado en ese encuentro con Jane? - preguntó Carlisle, que ya estaba algo ansioso por saberlo.  
- ¡Uf! No me hables - masculló Jacob, soltando mi mano para dejarse caer en el sofá.

Agradecí que esa manta estuviera extendida sobre el asiento de color crema, porque sus pantalones estaban bastante mojados.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - quiso saber Esme.  
- ¿Que si ha ocurrido algo? Pues que ahora los Vulturis se aprovechan de mí, eso ha ocurrido - farfulló, malhumorado.

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté junto a él, medio aovillándome para acurrucarme mejor a su lado.

- Los Vulturis quieren otra… simbiosis - les explicó mi padre, cargando esa palabra que había usado Jane de resignación.

Jacob agradeció mi gesto alzando su brazo y rodeándome con el mismo, apretándome contra su costado desnudo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra simbiosis? - repitió Jasper, frunciendo las cejas con extrañeza.

Mientras mi padre comenzaba a explicar todo lo que había pasado, rodeé el torso de mi chico con mis brazos y lo achuché más. Se estaba tan a gusto ahí… Luego, Jake me dio un cálido y dulce beso en la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio y observé la estancia, a toda mi familia. Como mis padres ya estaban contando lo ocurrido con pelos y señales, y no nos necesitaban para aclarar nada, aproveché para colocar mi mano en la mejilla de Jacob. Bajó y ladeó el rostro para mirarme en cuanto comencé a dejarlo ver lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue su rostro enfadado y su malestar por toda esa situación en la que nos habían metido los Vulturis. Lo recordé caminando por ese claro, dándole una patada a una pequeña rama, de la que nos íbamos. Después, mi mente cambió de imagen. Caminábamos por el bosque, regresando a casa junto con mis padres, y mis ojos se fijaban en su rostro ofuscado, enojado, no podían apartar la vista de él.

- Sí, me ha fastidiado bastante - admitió, con un murmullo muy bajo.

Entonces, le mostré a un Jacob muy diferente. Jovial, alegre y despreocupado. El Jacob que yo quería ver.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, pero algo es algo. Bajó su rostro un poco más y pegó su frente a la mía. Las mariposas de mi estómago ya se pusieron en marcha.

- Lo intentaré - susurró.

Repetí la misma imagen varias veces, insistiendo. Jacob jovial y alegre, Jacob jovial y alegre, Jacob jovial y alegre…

- Ok, ok - rió, con una risita sorda -. Cualquiera dice que no. ¿Te parece mejor así? - bisbiseó, sonriente.

Mi boca esbozó una sonrisa automáticamente, contagiada por la suya. Lo dejé ver lo que me gustaba verlo así, y que deseaba verlo feliz para siempre.

- Lo soy. No te imaginas cuánto - afirmó, con otro susurro ronco. Y su mano acarició mi mejilla, haciendo que se me pusiese todo el vello de punta.

Automáticamente, empezaron a salir imágenes de nuestro bebé. Ese niño moreno, de ojos negros y brillantes, tan parecido a Jacob, tan guapo como él. Ya tenía unos meses, los suficientes como para que ya se riera y zarandease sus piernecitas en los brazos de su padre, que lo sostenía en alto mientras sonreía de felicidad.

La sonrisa de Jake se amplió al ver esas imágenes. Todavía eran fruto de mi imaginación, por supuesto, pero sus pupilas centelleaban con entusiasmo. Verlo así producía mi propia felicidad.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes si él va a ser así? - cuestionó, riéndose en voz baja -. Puede que se parezca a ti.

Estaba tan segura, que no lo dudé ni un instante.

- Lo sé - aseguré, mirándolo con certidumbre.

Su boca fue bajando poco a poco, apagando esa sonrisa, hasta que Jacob se quedó embobado, mirándome con esos ojos tan penetrantes e intensos que me reclamaban. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis coloridos insectos hicieron de las suyas de nuevo cuando pegó sus labios a los míos y empezó a entrelazarlos con suavidad y meticulosidad, sintiendo bien el roce de nuestras bocas. Me estremecí. Mi mano se rindió; descendió por su mejilla, arrastrándose por su mandíbula, y aterrizó en su clavícula.

Cuando mis labios se empezaron a emocionar y mi palma ya iba a bajar hacia su pecho, una fuerte y fingida tos nos hizo salir de nuestra nube. Jacob y yo soltamos nuestras bocas, yo sobresaltada y él molesto, y nos separamos un poco. No pude evitar que la sangre invadiera mi cara, por un momento había olvidado por completo que todo el mundo estaba ahí, delante de nosotros.

Eleazar observaba a mi chico con una expresión expectante, con las cejas en alto, como si esperase una respuesta.

- ¿Qué? - pidió Jacob que le repitiera, ya que ninguno de los dos había escuchado su pregunta, claro.  
- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? - repitió él -. ¿Vas a batallar contra esos licántropos?

El resoplido enfadado de Jacob debió de escucharse en toda la reserva.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer? No tengo más remedio, ¿no? - bufó, con un enojo resignado -. No me hace nada de gracia, pero si los licántropos consiguen vencer a los magos, irán por Nessie y el bebé, y eso no lo voy a permitir.  
- No tienes por qué preocuparte - lo calmó Eleazar -. Tú eres muy poderoso. No importa lo grande que sea ese ejército, te desharás de todos de un solo golpe de tu poder espiritual.  
- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé - volvió a suspirar, exasperado -. Lo que me molesta es que, con eso, estaré haciendo un favor a esas momias de los Vulturis - y murmuró algo ininteligible.  
- ¿Y por qué han hecho esto? - preguntó mamá -. Creía que la guardia de los Vulturis era muy poderosa. ¿Es que esos licántropos suponen tanto peligro para ellos? ¿Acaso no los pueden vencer?  
- Los licántropos siempre han sido enemigos naturales de los vampiros - explicó Garrett, que sostenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -. Durante siglos, han mantenido duras batallas territoriales, y los Vulturis no se han librado de ellas. En una de éstas, Cayo estuvo a punto de morir una vez, a manos de un Hijo de la Luna. Es el día de hoy que aún le dan terror. Finalmente los vampiros consiguieron aniquilar a los licántropos, pero necesitaron de muchos siglos de luchas, y, aún así, no llegaron a extinguirlos del todo. Como ves, los licántropos son muy, muy fuertes.  
- Sin duda, Cayo se evitará el mal trago si puede - continuó Eleazar -. Estoy seguro que por una vez le está muy agradecido a esa alianza que han hecho contigo, Jacob - mi chico rechinó los dientes -. Los Vulturis son muy poderosos, pero un ejército numeroso de Hijos de la Luna es un verdadero problema para ellos. Algunos Hijos de la Luna son inmunes a ciertos dones de los que gozan los vampiros, y eso los hace más fuertes.  
- ¿Inmunes? - repetí, sorprendida.  
- Selección genética - intervino Carlisle. Al ver que Jacob y yo bajábamos el ceño con extrañeza, siguió hablando -. Durante miles de años han ido sobreviviendo los que tenían una predisposición especial a ser resistentes a ciertos dones. Con el paso del tiempo la evolución ha mejorado esa cualidad, puesto que los individuos que gozaban de ese gen eran los que sobrevivían. Si tenemos en cuenta la teoría de la evolución de…  
- Ok, ok, Doc - lo interrumpió Jake -. No hace falta que nos expliques toda la teoría de la evolución. Creo que ya lo hemos entendido.  
- Cierto, disculpenme - asintió mi abuelo, con una ligera sonrisa en su impoluta cara -. A veces me dejo llevar demasiado por el entusiasmo. Continúa, Eleazar, por favor.

El mencionado sonrió y cabeceó de arriba abajo con un movimiento sutil y elegante.

- Aparte de esa inmunidad a ciertos dones, los Vulturis temen el hecho de que se trate de un ejército. Los licántropos no se mueven en manadas, y mucho menos en grupos grandes, puesto que estos seres son muy territoriales y muy independientes, no soportan estar bajo el mando de nadie, eso sin contar lo inestables y descontrolados que son. Esto provoca conflictos y enfrentamientos entre ellos, hasta tal punto, que pueden llegar a matarse entre sí. Sin embargo, Vladimir y Stefan han logrado crear un ejército de ellos, y eso hace a esos licántropos mucho más peligrosos. Si los vampiros han intentado extinguir a los Hijos de la Luna a lo largo de la Historia, es porque son realmente peligrosos. Los licántropos se movían solos y les costó aniquilarlos. Imaginense un ejército entero de ellos.  
- Así que los Vulturis están muertos de miedo por ese ejército de licántropos y le han pasado el papelón al Gran Lobo - llegó a la conclusión Emmett, cuya boca esbozó una sonrisa.

Jake resopló por lo bajo.

- Jacob no tendrá ningún problema para matarlos a todos - reiteró Eleazar -. Aro lo sabe muy bien y se aprovechará de eso, por supuesto - mi chico volvió a resoplar -. De todas formas, es más conveniente para todos que los Vulturis hayan obrado así. Si ellos desaparecieran, todo sería un caos.  
- No me lo recuerdes… - farfulló Jake, malhumorado -. Aunque eso no quita para que dejen de ser unos miserables. Han utilizado a mi mujer y a mi hijo como cebos, y eso no se lo perdono - gruñó.  
- No tenían opción. Aro sabe que si te hubieran pedido ayuda, tú no se la habrías prestado.  
- Genial, ahora defiéndelos - protestó Jake, frunciendo el ceño aún más.  
- No los defiendo. Sólo estoy diciendo que ellos tampoco tenían otra opción - alegó Eleazar, hablando con calma -. Por supuesto, Aro siempre tramará alguna argucia para conseguir sus objetivos, y es totalmente cuestionable, no hay duda, pero vuelvo a repetir que esto es lo mejor para todos, aunque él sólo vele por sus propios intereses.  
- Es un beneficio colateral - coincidió Jasper.  
- Un beneficio colateral - chistó Jacob, mirando para otro lado.  
- Sé lo… incómodo y molesto que resulta esto para ti, Jacob, sin embargo, Eleazar tiene razón - opinó papá, que se encontraba junto al sofá, con mi madre -. Sus métodos son reprobables, por supuesto, pero esto es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para la especie humana.

Mi chico volvió el rostro hacia él con rapidez.

- Sí, ¿y tú crees que si yo les pidiese ayuda alguna vez, ellos me la iban a prestar? - planteó, enfadado, usando cierta ironía en su entonación -. Ok, está claro que jamás les voy a pedir ayuda, pero ponte en el supuesto de que sí. Ellos me mandarían a la…

Mi mano se pegó a su mejilla como un rayo.

Cálmate, cielo, por favor.

Mi ruego hizo que la palabra que iba a soltar se quedase muda en su garganta, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Por favor, reiteré, implorándole con la mirada.

- Porque me lo pides tú - murmuró, resoplando.  
- ¿Y qué ocurriría si Nessie perdiera al bebé? - preguntó de pronto Rosalie, provocando que Jake y yo cambiásemos la mirada hacia ella -. Hasta que no esté de tres meses, todavía está en la franja de peligro.

Mi corazón se encogió bajo mi esternón y miré a Jacob, que parecía haber sentido lo mismo que yo. Rosalie tenía razón, eso podía suceder, sin embargo, nosotros nunca nos habíamos planteado esa posibilidad, ni se nos había pasado por la cabeza, porque tan sólo pensarlo, nos congelaba el alma. Ahora ya no podíamos imaginar un futuro a corto plazo sin ese niño, ya no, y si pasara algo…

Al ver el mío, el rostro de Jacob dejó esa alarma e inquietud inicial y pasó a mirar a Rosalie con ganas de matarla.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan habladora, eh? - le reprochó.  
- Rose - la regañó mi madre.  
- Lo siento, pero es una opción que tenemos que tener en cuenta - se defendió ella, dedicándome una mirada cauta.  
- Pero podías ser un poco más delicada, ¿no? No sé, digo yo - protestó Jacob.  
- No, Jake, tiene razón - suspiré, asumiéndolo, acariciando su brazo -. Tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta, así que sigan. ¿Qué ocurriría?  
- No estoy seguro - admitió Eleazar, frotándose el mentón con la mano -. Depende de si Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan se enteran de ello o no, supongo. Si se enterasen, ya no vendrían hasta aquí, seguirían en su escondite, esperando una nueva oportunidad, así que puede que los licántropos tampoco viniesen.  
- Según la mente de Jane, el primer objetivo de los licántropos son Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán - nos aclaró mi padre, ya que nos vio un poco confusos -. Vladimir y Stefan quieren deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible para no tener más obstáculos a la hora de enfrentarse a los Vulturis en una batalla. Lo que no sé es si Jacob también está entre sus objetivos.  
- Jane dijo que Vladimir y Stefan querían todo el poder para ellos solos y que harían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo - recordó mamá, con preocupación.

Volví a sentir un pinchazo en el corazón cuando saltó de su sitio.

- Sí, pero también saben que los Vulturis tienen esa alianza con Jacob, y les conviene deshacerse de ellos primero - declaró papá.  
- Bueno, mira, eso de momento da igual - irrumpió Jacob -. Lo único que vamos a conseguir es rompernos más el cerebro. Es una tontería pensar en una cosa que no ha ocurrido, ¿no les parece? Además, no quiero que Nessie se preocupe de eso, ya tiene bastante presión - y su brazo me apretó contra su costado.  
- Cierto. No compliquemos más las cosas - secundó Carlisle -. De momento, preocupémonos de lo que tenemos. Los Hijos de la Luna vendrán para batallar contra Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, y si los vencen, intentarán atacar a Nessie.  
- Pues que ni lo sueñen - afirmó mi chico, con contundencia -. Me importa un comino cuántos sean, los matare a todos.  
- Estamos dando por hecho con demasiada ligereza que ganarían los licántropos. Sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta que los magos son muy capaces de vencerlos - siguió Jasper -. Su magia es bastante poderosa, todos lo comprobamos una vez, así que puede que no te sea necesario hacerles ese favor a los Vulturis - le dijo a Jacob.  
- Ojalá - suspiró él -. De todos modos, poco importa quién gane, porque terminaré con ellos, sean magos o un ejército de licántropos.  
- ¿Y cómo conseguirían Vladimir y Stefan crear ese ejército? ¿Acaso han logrado domar a esos licántropos? - mamá no encontró otra palabra que lo definiera.  
- Creo que la clave está en ese líder de los licántropos - opinó mi padre -. Para empezar, que Demetri se refiriera a él como líder, ya resulta extraño. Como Eleazar explicó, los Hijos de la Luna no tienen líderes ni admiten ninguna voz de mando. Y Jacob dijo que ese licántropo parecía más inteligente y comedido que los demás. Si Aro envió a Thiago y su grupo por él, tiene que ser por algo.  
- ¿Otra mutación genética, tal vez? - inquirió Jasper, dirigiéndose a Carlisle.  
- Podría ser - asintió éste -. No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.  
- Hablando de Thiago - intervino Jake -. También me preocupa ese contacto suyo.  
- Estaré alerta - afirmó papá, mirándolo con seguridad -. Puede que sea capaz de mimetizarse con el medio que lo rodea, pero su mente no. Aunque vi que Jane tiene la intención de transmitirle a Thiago tu petición.  
- Sí, bueno, las intenciones sólo son intenciones. Después hay que cumplirlas - dijo Jacob, usando cierto sarcasmo.  
- Estaré alerta - reiteró mi progenitor.  
- ¿Y no viste en los pensamientos de Jane nada más acerca de ese contacto? - preguntó Alice.  
- No. Jane no lo conoce. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama - le contestó mi padre.

Mi tía torció el gesto.

- Bueno, esto no tiene que interferir de modo alguno en nuestros planes - habló mi abuelo -. Seguiremos con ellos tal y como los teníamos pensados. Y por el bien de Nessie y el bebé, recomiendo a todo el mundo no decir cosas que puedan ponerla nerviosa o exaltarla, sobretodo en este primer trimestre de gestación.  
- Eso - apoyó Jake, dedicándole una miradita de advertencia a Rosalie.  
- No diré nada más - prometió ella, un poco arrepentida.  
- En fin, creo que yo me iré al bosque, a ver si los lobos me necesitan - soltó Emmett, ya dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la perspectiva de un poco de acción.  
- Te acompaño - lo siguió Jasper.  
- Esperenme, yo quiero ver cómo se organizan - corrió Garrett.  
- Pues yo me voy a quedar aquí un rato más - manifesté yo, achuchándome contra Jake.

Él sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Descansa un poco - me susurró en la misma.

Su abrasador aliento acarició mi cuero cabelludo y me estremecí, pero cuando sus prodigiosos dedos empezaron a pasar entre los mechones de mi cabello, ya entré en la gloria total.

Mi familia se fue dispersando, unos por la casa, otros por el exterior, de camino a los bosques, y Jacob y yo nos quedamos un momento a solas, aunque no era una soledad completa, claro, pero aún así, la disfrutamos.

Bendita soledad. Por desgracia, iba a ser demasiada escasa a partir de ahora, aunque esto era necesario para que el bebé y yo estuviéramos seguros. Mi mente ya quería empezar a llenarse de imágenes de licántropos horribles y magos malvados, pero cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme. No me costó mucho, la verdad. Las suaves y delicadas caricias de Jacob, y el compás de su corazón, ayudaban mucho. Su maravilloso efluvio me recordaba que estaba entre sus brazos, segura, protegida.

Fui entrando en un estado de trance poco a poco, dejándome llevar por esa marea que se internaba en mi subconsciente y que me mecía lentamente, acunándome, arrullándome… Sí, estaba en la gloria, en el cielo, en el paraíso…

Así que cuando me quise dar cuenta, me dormí.


	101. Ecografía

ECOGRAFÍA :

Cerré el grifo del agua caliente, me escurrí el pelo con las manos y después abrí la mampara, cogiendo mi toalla para secarme. Salí de la ducha y cuando terminé de hacerlo, me eché otro vistazo.

Sonreí.

Me acerqué a la lavadora, donde reposaba mi ropa, y me vestí. En cuanto terminé de desenredarme el pelo, salí del baño y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio.

Iba a encaminarme hacia la cama para hacerla, pero me fue imposible frenar el impulso de pararme frente al espejo que colgaba de la pared, pegado al armario. Éste era tan alto como Jacob y llegaba hasta el suelo, así que me podía ver entera. Me coloqué de perfil y alcé la camiseta para mirarme.

Mis labios también se alzaron con ilusión. Ya me veía todos los días, pero no podía evitar volver a mirarme. Mi vientre ya había dejado de ser liso hacía un tiempo. Poco a poco, semana tras semana, se había ido transformando en una pequeña barriguita que revelaba que este era mi cuarto mes de embarazo. Ya había pasado esa franja peligrosa de los tres meses, y estaba feliz. Sí, la palabra era feliz. Esa corriente eléctrica que había sentido el primer día que me había enterado de mi embarazo, ahora recorría toda mi anatomía, cada célula de mi organismo, con libertad, continuamente.

Unos conocidos y cálidos brazos fuertes me rodearon por detrás con delicadeza y mi sonrisa se amplió. Jacob me arrimó a su cuerpo y llevó su rostro hacia delante para darme un beso en la mejilla. Mi vello se puso de punta y mis mariposas iniciaron su alocado vuelo de siempre. Después, bajó sus manos hasta mi hinchado vientre y lo acarició mientras ambos nos mirábamos a través del espejo y sonreíamos de felicidad.

De pronto, sentí un ligero movimiento dentro de mi barriga.

- Creo que se ha movido, ¿lo has notado? - exhalé, con grata sorpresa.

De un tiempo a esta parte solía notar ciertos movimientos, pero no sabía si era producto de mi imaginación, motivada por esta enorme ilusión.

- Sí - rió.  
- No es mi imaginación… - murmuré, mirándome en el espejo, sonriendo.

Jake se quedó anonadado, observándome a través del reflejo. Después, acercó su rostro a mi sien.

- Estás preciosa - me susurró al oído, provocando a mi piel y a mis mariposas de nuevo.

Sus tórridos labios comenzaron a deslizarse por mi oreja y mi cuerpo se estremeció con intensidad. Luego, descendieron con esa suavidad para rozar mi mandíbula y mi cuello, dejando que su aliento de fuego abrasara mi piel, y ya empecé a hiperventilar sin remedio al tiempo que mis párpados caían. Iba a girar el rostro para que mi boca llegase a la suya, sin embargo, antes de iniciar esta acción, Jacob se despegó de mi piel y se enderezó. Abrí los ojos, decidida a voltearme hacia él, pero entonces sus manos dejaron mi vientre y se alzaron para ayudar a las mías a bajar mi camiseta.

- Será mejor que hagamos la cama - sugirió, tomando aire para soltarlo lentamente.

Me dio un beso en el lateral de mi cabeza y se separó de mí. Me volví y vi, algo desesperada, cómo se dirigía a la cama para hacerla.

Mi libido había estado bajo mínimos durante los tres primeros meses, pero ahora que mis hormonas se habían estabilizado, no sólo se había recuperado, sino que había aumentado bastante. El problema es que Jacob últimamente no estaba por la labor. No sé qué le pasaba, él no me decía nada, y yo tampoco sabía cómo sentirme, ni qué hacer. Estaba bastante confusa, la verdad, porque me moría por hacer el amor con él, sin embargo, aunque seguía siendo tan cariñoso y atento conmigo como siempre, Jake evitaba cualquier contacto físico prolongado, incluso cortaba los besos que se alargaban un poco, y estaba desconcertada con esa actitud.

Mi cuerpo se estaba desfigurando, así que tal vez ya no se sentía tan atraído hacia mí, tal vez ese deseo que siempre había sentido por mí había desaparecido por un tiempo. ¿Sería eso? ¿O quizá veía mi pequeña barriga como algo demasiado maternal y ya no encontraba en mí nada sexual? También podía ser que tuviera miedo a hacerle daño al bebé, aunque ya habíamos leído en varias revistas especializadas - y el propio Carlisle nos lo había confirmado - que el niño no corría ningún peligro con las relaciones sexuales, con lo que eso ya quedaba descartado. O puede que lo que pasase en realidad es que esta falta de privacidad le afectase, aunque eso me parecía tan raro en Jacob…

Me mordí el labio y lo miré mientras estiraba las sábanas. No le había dicho nada antes, porque quería esperar para ver si sólo era algo pasajero, algo de unos días, y tampoco quería agobiarlo. Además, ahora era habitual en mí el sentirme más sensible de lo normal, y podía ser una exageración mía. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos semanas y Jake seguía igual, así que esto ya empezaba a preocuparme de verdad. Tenía que hablar con él.

Jacob se percató de que llevaba un rato mirándolo y levantó la vista de la cama, irguiéndose. Sus ojos se engancharon en los míos, examinándolos, y terminó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? - me preguntó.

Cogí aire para llenarme de determinación y me decidí a acercarme a él para hablarlo, pero cuando levanté un pie, alguien toco la puerta.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

Mamá asomó la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa que se extendía a lo largo de su rostro marmóreo. Casi parecía mentira que una tez así, con esa textura que daba la impresión de ser algo pétreo y duro, pudiera moldearse tan bien para adoptar esa expresión sumamente sonriente.

- Chicos, tengo una buena noticia - anunció, pasando al dormitorio -. Carlisle ya tiene el aparato de ecografías en casa, así que te puede hacer una ahora mismo.  
- ¡Genial! - exclamó Jake, entusiasmado. Se acercó a mí como un bólido y se puso delante, tomándome por la cintura -. Nena, por fin podremos ver al bebé - sus ojos centellearon cuando lo dijo.  
- Sí - sonreí, ilusionada, porque llevábamos deseando esto hace mucho tiempo.

Aproveché la ocasión para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y abalanzarme a sus labios. Lo besé con efusividad, sin importarme si mi madre estaba delante o no, eso ya me daba exactamente igual. Al principio pareció un poco sorprendido, pero luego no tardó nada en corresponder mis besos. Mis mariposas volaron con ímpetu por mi estómago y mi corazón metió la quinta marcha. El suyo también se aceleró, y eso hizo que mis labios se movieran más animosamente y que mis manos se aferraran a su pelo. Pero, para mi desgracia, ese beso duró un breve momento. Cuando la energía ya empezaba a fluir, despegó su boca, eso sí, con delicadeza, y apoyó su frente en la mía. Nuestras gargantas no dejaban de hiperventilar. Aún seguíamos con los ojos cerrados, pero escuché cómo tomaba aire para recuperarse. Al menos, parecía que le había costado separar sus labios de los míos.

Mi boca no se había movido, pero estaba a punto de ir a buscar la suya de nuevo, cuando despegó su rostro del mío. Abrí los ojos con precipitación y se encontraron con sus pupilas enseguida, mirándolas con esa confusión que me había vuelto a embargar. Jacob también parecía algo desconcertado por mi reacción, descolocado. Sus cejas bajaron un poco para adoptar la misma expresión de extrañeza de antes. Era como si algo no encajase en algún patrón que él se hubiera fijado. Deslicé la mano derecha por su cuello y la llevé hasta su mejilla, dispuesta a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

- Bueno, ¿bajan ya? - irrumpió Alice de repente, haciendo que Jake y yo nos sobresaltáramos -. Estamos ansiosos por ver la ecografía.

Me fijé en que mi madre ya no estaba en nuestro dormitorio, seguramente se había marchado para darnos un poco más de intimidad.

- ¿No sabes tocar? - protestó Jake, separándose de mí para cogerme de la mano.

Suspiré, frustrada por no haber podido hablar con él.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella con voz cantarina, danzando hacia el pasillo.

Saqué la chaqueta del armario, me la puse y cogí a Jake de la mano otra vez, para acompañarla.

Bajamos las escaleras, detrás de ella. Mientras lo hacíamos, noté que Jake me observaba, así que giré el rostro hacia él y lo atrape desprevenido. Todavía quedaba algo de esa extrañeza en su mirada, que me estudiaba al tiempo que se mordía su grueso labio inferior, aunque pronto se disipó para observarme con entusiasmo y acabó sonriéndome.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - me preguntó.  
- Un poco - admití, correspondiendo su sonrisa alegre.  
- Yo también - confesó.

Apretamos nuestro amarre, sin dejar de sonreírnos, y seguimos descendiendo por la escalera hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo, donde nos esperaba parte de mi familia.

- ¿Ya han terminado? - bromeó mi madre, soltando una risilla.

Quién me mandaría a mí…

- Sí - respondí, a regañadientes, ya algo colorada.

Mamá se rió.

Alice, mis padres, Rosalie, Esme y Carmen ya estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Jake y yo apoyamos nuestros pies en la planta baja. Emmett esperaba en ese Jeep nuevo que se había comprado hacía un par de meses. Salimos de casa, con mi familia y Jake vigilando los alrededores y escoltándome en todo momento, y nos distribuimos entre su coche y el Golf de Jacob, hasta que nos marchamos de allí para dirigirnos a la vivienda de mi familia.

- ¿No tienes ganas de cambiar de coche, Jacob? - le preguntó mi padre, apartando unas viejas revistas a un lado para ponerse más cómodo en ese asiento trasero destartalado.  
- ¿Por qué? Me gusta mi coche - le respondió mi chico, mirándolo desde el espejo retrovisor, a intervalos.  
- Este tiene muchos años - opinó mi progenitor, observando su interior -. Además, cuando nazca el bebé, necesitaran más espacio.  
- Mi coche está perfectamente, siempre lo tengo a punto - afirmó Jake, un poco molesto al ver las intenciones de mi padre -. Y hay espacio de sobra para él.  
- No te ofendas. No estoy diciendo que tengas que deshacerte de este. Tu Golf podrías usarlo para otros menesteres más personales. Pero podrías tener otro vehículo más familiar, ahora que van a tener un hijo.  
- Sí, y déjame adivinar. Seguro que ya sabes de uno ideal para nosotros, ¿no? - aventuró Jacob, con un aire claramente ácido.

Mi padre se sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, con presteza.

- Un Volvo familiar con elevalunas eléctrico, amplio, de cinco puertas, con todos los asientos reclinables, un gran maletero, aigbars en todas las plazas… - redactó papá, pasándome esa hoja que había arrancado de alguna publicación de coches -. Los caballos y el color serían a tu elección.

La cogí y observé la fotografía del coche.

- ¿Ahora qué eres, un vendedor de coches? - resopló mi chico.  
- Es muy bonito - reconocí, enseñándoselo a Jake.

Lo miró de refilón, no de muy buena gana.

- Está disimulando, pero le ha gustado - se chivó papá.

Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Sí, es un coche muy bonito - admitió, a regañadientes y con retintín -. Pero no puedo pagar tantos…  
- El seguro de este coche también correría de mi cuenta - se le adelantó mi padre, alzando el labio.

La cara de mi chico se volvió a torcer.

- La verdad es que nos vendría bien un coche más grande - opiné, observando a Jake con un poco de precaución. Él no dijo nada, pero me dedicó una fugaz mirada de reojo cargada de sorpresa y un poco de reproche. Carraspeé y seguí hablando -. El Golf me encanta, ya lo sabes, pero no tiene cinco puertas, y el maletero no es muy amplio. Sería más cómodo ese Volvo.  
- Un Volvo - chistó, girando el rostro hacia su ventanilla -. ¿No había otra marca?  
- Es muy bonito - intervino mamá.  
- Los caballos y el color serían a tu elección - repitió mi padre.

Jake murmuró algo entre dientes que no logré descifrar muy bien.

- Bueno, ya me lo pensaré - dijo finalmente, resoplando.

Me giré hacia mi padre, el cual me sonrió por su casi victoria.

Seguimos el trayecto charlando y discutiendo sobre la música que Jacob y yo teníamos puesta en el estéreo del coche, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la casa de mi familia.

Emmett ya tenía su Jeep aparcado frente al porche y el vehículo estaba desocupado, por lo que el resto ya debía de estar en la vivienda. Jake aparcó al lado y nos bajamos del Golf para adentrarnos en casa. Una vez pasado el umbral de la puerta, Alice ya me agarró del brazo y me encaminó hacia las escaleras mientras mi mano seguía sujetando a la de Jacob e iba tirando de él. Toda una hilera de vampiros comenzaron a seguirnos.

Subimos una planta y caminamos hasta la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, que ahora se había transformado en una sala médica.

- Pasen, por favor - nos instó, sujetando la puerta abierta.

Mi chico y yo nos miramos, sonrientes, y pasamos al interior, seguidos de los demás, que montaron un barullo enorme en la puerta.

- Un momento - los detuvo Jake, haciendo que todos se callasen -. ¿Es que van a entrar todos aquí?  
- Yo quiero ver la ecografía - declaró Alice, con efusividad, dando saltitos al tiempo que aplaudía.  
- Sí, pero son muchos - objetó Jacob, haciendo un recuento rápido con la vista -. Y, no sé, me apetecía que esto fuera un poco más… íntimo, ¿saben? Que sólo estuviéramos Nessie y yo, por lo menos un rato. Es nuestro momento personal con el bebé, es la primera vez que vamos a verlo, y, bueno…  
- Jacob tiene razón - coincidió Carlisle -. Este es un momento muy especial para los padres que deben disfrutar con un poco más de intimidad.

Mi abuelo y Jake parecía que me hubiesen leído el pensamiento. Mi familia no me molestaba para nada, por supuesto, pero prefería vivir este momento con Jacob a solas.

- Lo entendemos perfectamente - afirmó papá, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Esperaremos fuera.  
- Gracias, papá - le sonreí.

Mi padre fue el único que sonrió, porque mi madre, mis tíos, Esme y Carmen pusieron una cara de desilusión enorme. Me dio penita de ellos y, al parecer, a Jake también.

- Cuando Nessie y yo ya lo hayamos visto lo suficiente, pueden pasar, ¿ok? - les comunicó, arrastrando las palabras con cansancio.  
- Bueno, pues, vamos, ¿a qué esperan? - nos azuzó Alice, seguramente para que terminásemos nuestro momento íntimo primero. Después, se puso a empujar al resto hacia el pasillo, que la increpó un poco como protesta -. Estamos aquí fuera, no lo olviden - nos recordó, ya saliendo del despacho.

Sacó el cuerpo y solamente dejó la cabeza asomando para mirarme con expectación.

- Sí - reí.

Me sonrió y, por fin, cerró la puerta.

- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Jake, más que sonriente.

La computadora del aparato de ecografías ya estaba encendida, lista para mostrarnos lo que queríamos ver.

- Tú siéntate ahí - le indicó Carlisle, señalando la silla que estaba junto a una camilla de cuero de color negro -. Y tú, Nessie, túmbate.

Así lo hicimos. Me quité la chaqueta, dejándola en la silla del escritorio, y me acerqué al aparato de ecografías. Podía yo sola, pero Jacob me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla para que me tumbase y él se sentó en la silla de al lado. Se arrimó bien y tomó mi mano, besándola con dulzura a la vez que los dos nos mirábamos con entusiasmo.

- Levántate la camiseta, por favor - me pidió mi abuelo.

La alcé y la dejé por encima de mi pequeña pancita. Jake no pudo evitar acariciármela entre nuestras sonrisas y miraditas cómplices antes de que Carlisle se pusiese al otro lado con un bote de gel en la mano. En cuanto Jacob retiró la mano y le dejó vía libre, mi abuelo, ahora mi doctor, me echó un chorretón de gel en la barriga.

Me dio un pequeño respingo, ya que el gel estaba frío, y me dio otro cuando apoyó ese aparato similar a un micrófono que, según tenía entendido, se llamaba transductor, pero Carlisle comenzó a masajear mi vientre con este último y esa sensación fría se fue al instante.

El transductor se puso manos a la obra y empezó a emitir los ultrasonidos que iban a hacer que la imagen del interior de mi vientre saliera en la pantalla de la computadora. Jacob y yo jadeamos, de la emoción, al ver lo que aparecía en ella. Y lo que se oía.

Como un murmullo rápido y constante, un bombeo alocado pero regular nacía del interior de mi barriga, vigoroso, enérgico.

- ¿Eso que se escucha es el corazón? - inquirió mi chico.  
- Así es - asintió Carlisle, con una sonrisa al tiempo que movía ligeramente el transductor -. Y suena muy bien.  
- Está en plena forma - la sonrisa de Jake se amplió.

Jacob y yo nos miramos con alegría y él se inclinó sobre mí para darme un beso corto, aunque acto seguido nuestros ojos volaron hacia la pantalla.

Carlisle desplazó el transductor hacia un lateral de mi barriga y ya pudimos ver mejor al bebé.

La imagen salía en blanco y negro, pero se distinguía todo perfectamente. Nuestro bebé se encontraba en posición fetal, obviamente, y estaba totalmente formado. Se veía su cabecita, sus piernecitas, sus bracitos, incluso se visionaban sus diminutos pies y manitas, todo estaba perfecto, en su sitio, ya era una personita en miniatura. Aunque la imagen no era muy nítida, mi bebé me pareció lo más bonito que había visto en la vida y no pude frenar una lágrima emocionada que salió de mis ojos. Miré a Jake, que correspondió mi mirada. Él también estaba muy emocionado, pero lo controló mejor que yo. Eso sí, el beso que me dio a continuación lo demostró.

- ¿Cuánto mide? - preguntó Jake, intentando que el nudo de su garganta no saltase.  
- Unos nueve o diez centímetros, aproximadamente - le reveló Carlisle, sonriéndonos a los dos, también lleno de gozo.  
- ¿Y eso que se ve ahí es…?  
- Sí - me ratificó mi abuelo antes de que yo terminase de señalar con el dedo -. Se nota que es un niño.  
- Qué puedo decir, ha salido a su padre - presumió Jacob, orgulloso, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción iluminando aún más su rostro.

Solté una risilla.

Entonces, de repente, todas mis sospechas se ratificaron cuando el bebé se movió. Lo noté, como venía haciendo últimamente, pero ahora lo veía perfectamente.

- Hemos tenido suerte. El bebé se ha movido justo a tiempo para que pudiéramos verlo - sonrió Carlisle.  
- Es genial - rió Jake, totalmente entusiasmado.  
- No me equivocaba. Lo que sentía era al bebé moviéndose - pensé en voz alta, acompasando la risa de mi chico.

La puerta se abrió inopinadamente, haciendo que todos dirigiésemos nuestra atención hacia allí, Jake sobresaltado y en estado de alerta total.

- No aguanto más - irrumpió Alice, pasando dentro, rauda y veloz -. Yo también quiero ver cómo se mueve.  
- Nosotros somos los padres de la embarazada - protestó mamá, pasando detrás de ella, junto con los demás -. Tenemos más derecho que tú.

Alice se dio la vuelta y le dedicó un mohín de burla, aunque por poco tiempo, porque enseguida se giró hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

- Pasen, no se corten - murmuró Jacob, con sarcasmo, relajando su cuerpo de nuevo.

Las féminas fueron las primeras que consiguieron rodearnos para tener más acceso a la pantalla. El despacho de Carlisle se llenó de sus exclamaciones entusiastas.

- ¡Qué lindo! - clamó Alice, poniendo una voz de esas tontas cuando se ve a un bebé.

Sólo le faltaba hacerle carantoñas a la pantalla.

- Aunque no se vea muy bien, seguro que es un niño precioso - afirmó mamá, con el rostro iluminado, mirándonos con emoción.

Jacob y yo le sonreímos con ganas.

- Enhorabuena - nos felicitó Carmen -. Parece que será un niño bien fuerte. Ese corazón late con vigor.  
- Los niños quileute - afirmó Jake, otra vez orgulloso.

Mi chico y yo nos miramos y apretamos el amarre de nuestras manos.

- Es maravilloso - dijo Esme, también emocionada.  
- El milagro de la vida - siguió mi padre, sonriéndonos a los dos.

Entonces, el semblante de mamá cambió un poco. No llegaba a ser tristeza, y tampoco dejó de sonreír del todo, pero esa luz que había desprendido antes, se apagó. Papá se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata, claro, y la miró con un arrepentimiento que casi se le salía de los ojos.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar con mi madre, ya que la casa siempre estaba llena de gente que me tenía entretenida con unas cosas y otras, pero tenía que hacerlo en cuanto pudiera, cuanto antes, mejor. Aunque seguro que mi padre ya se estaba ocupando de ella como se debía y habían hablado del asunto.

- Sólo espero que no se parezca mucho a ti - le soltó Rose a Jake, riéndose con malicia.  
- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero se parecerá a Jake - aseguré, sin ningún atisbo de duda, sonriendo con satisfacción.  
- Ja, ¿qué dices a eso, rubita? - se burló él.  
- Bueno, habrá que verlo - dudó Rosalie, dándole un manotazo a su melena.  
- En fin, todo está muy bien - dijo Carlisle, poniendo un poco de orden en aquel jaleo -. ¿Quieren una fotografía?  
- Sí, claro - contesté, con entusiasmo.  
- Bien, les imprimiré una ahora mismo - tocó un par de botones en la computadora y la impresora comenzó a trabajar. Luego, retiró el transductor de mi barriga y me pasó un par de pañuelos desechables -. Toma, límpiate.

Los cogí y me puse a ello.

- ¿Ya? - se quejó Alice -. Yo quería ver más.  
- No hay más que ver - le dijo Em, que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento -. Ahora tienes la fotografía para mirarla todo lo que quieras.

No era lo mismo, por eso Alice torció un poco el gesto.

- Haremos más ecografías, no te preocupes - la calmó Carlisle.

Y mi tía sonrió.

Cuando terminé de limpiarme, me bajé la camiseta y me incorporé. Me senté en la camilla y me puse de pie, otra vez asistida por Jake.

- Voy abajo - anunció Emmett, saliendo por la puerta -. Va a empezar un partido y no me lo quiero perder.  
- Te acompaño - suspiró Rosalie, saliendo detrás de él.  
- Yo prepararé algo para que coman - nos dijo Esme, acariciando mi mejilla.  
- Gracias, abuela - le agradecí, cogiendo su mano para besarla.

Me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. El resto de mi familia ya comenzaba a desalojar el despacho de Carlisle, pero entonces me acordé del tema de mi madre y la detuve, cogiéndola del brazo. Ella se giró y me miró algo extrañada, pero mi padre ya estaba enterado de todo, por supuesto.

- ¿Podemos hablar, mamá? - le propuse.  
- ¿Hablar? - preguntó, extrañada.  
- Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa.  
- Esperaré abajo, viendo ese partido - dijo mi padre, dándonos un beso a las dos en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta e irse.  
- Bueno, ok - accedió, aunque todavía seguía un poco extrañada.  
- Es mejor si damos un paseo, tendremos más intimidad - sugerí.

En ese instante, mi madre pareció adivinar por dónde iban las cosas.

- Estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes de qué preocuparte - aseguró, sacándose una sonrisa.  
- Aún así quiero que lo hablemos - insistí -. Podemos ir fuera, así no nos escuchará nadie.  
- Si salen, yo tendré que ir con ustedes - intervino Jacob, que no se había separado de mí ni un instante -. Esta zona no está vigilada.

Mamá miró a Jake, valorando si quería que él estuviera presente, y finalmente asintió.

- De acuerdo - aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros -. Vamos.


	102. Fantasmas

FANTASMAS :

Jake se había transformado y se encontraba un poco más adelantado que nosotras, vigilando todos los alrededores. Solamente nos separaban unos cinco metros, pero eso era suficiente para que mi madre y yo tuviéramos algo más de intimidad para poder charlar a gusto. Creo que mamá había accedido a que Jake viniera porque sabía que yo no le podía guardar ningún secreto e irremediablemente iba a terminar contándoselo todo, aunque Jacob también era su mejor amigo, así que tal vez no se sentía incómoda con el hecho de que él estuviera presente. Además, mi madre ya se había dado cuenta de que sabíamos de este mal trago por el que estaba pasando.

Paseábamos despacio entre los árboles del bosque, pisando esas hojas de color rojizo que hoy estaban secas, puesto que, milagrosamente, no había llovido en todo el día. Mi madre no sé cómo lo hacía, pero sus pasos no se oían en absoluto; no así los míos, que no lograban hacer un sonido tan mudo cuando pisaban ese follaje.

Jacob había traído la ecografía que Carlisle había impreso en ese papel especial de foto, para mirarla un poco más antes de tener que transformarse. Me la había pasado, me había dado un beso corto y se había escondido para adoptar su forma lobuna, por eso ahora la tenía yo en la mano. Le eché un último vistazo y sonreí.

- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó mamá.  
- Claro - asentí, pasándole la ecografía.

La cogió y la sostuvo entre sus manos para observarla. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio, mirándola, y después por fin habló.

- Es precioso - sonrió -. Ojalá a mí me hubieran podido hacer una ecografía. Me hubiese encantado tenerla. La habría guardado para mirar lo pequeñita que eras entonces - su sonrisa se amplió y acarició mi mejilla a la vez que me devolvía la ecografía.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar con ella de su problema, pero mamá se me adelantó con otra cosa.

- Menos mal que Jacob cogió esa ecografía antes que Alice, si no, les hubiera costado recuperarla - rió.  
- Sí, está tan entusiasmada - exhalé, sonriente.  
- Lo siento, no pude pararla. Cuando tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba entrando en el despacho de Carlisle. Y, bueno, como ella ya había pasado, los demás también nos animamos, tengo que reconocerlo - y se volvió a reír. Luego, se puso más seria -. Pero lo siento, en serio, sé que ese era su momento, y se los hemos estropeado.  
- No importa. Lo entiendo, todos estan muy entusiasmados con esto - dije, observando a mi bebé un poco más.

Qué ganas tenía de poder acariciar su carita ya.

- Te advierto que Alice está a punto de hacer otro pedido por Internet - me soltó, mordiéndose el labio.

Levanté la vista de la ecografía para mirarla mientras ya escuchaba el gruñido quejumbroso de Jake.

- Oh, no, tienes que pararla - le supliqué, poniendo cara de dolor -. Como siga así, acabará comprándole ropa hasta para su graduación.

Ahora, como no podía salir de La Push, le daba por hacer las compras por Internet. El problema es que lo único que compraba era ropa de bebé, y cada semana llegaba algún pedido.

- Lo estoy intentando, pero tu tía Alice es muy persistente - suspiró.  
- Me parece genial que nos compre ropa para el bebé, en serio, me gusta que lo haga y se lo agradezco muchísimo, además, tengo que reconocer que tiene muy buen gusto - Jacob volvió a gañir -. Pero tiene que entender que a Jake y a mí también nos hace ilusión mirar ropa de bebé, elegirla y comprarle algo a nuestro hijo - declaré, hablando con suavidad.  
- Lo sé - coincidió mi madre -. Por eso estoy tratando de frenarla. No te preocupes, hablaré con ella y se lo explicaré.  
- Sí, por favor - rogué otra vez, con la misma mueca de dolor de antes.

Mamá volvió a mirarme, frunciendo los labios en una línea.

- Otra cosa - dijo, clavándome una mirada cauta.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirí, ya con miedo ante otra hazaña de la tía Alice.  
- Rosalie está mirando carricoches - me reveló, sin dejar de fruncir la boca.

Pestañeé, pero después suspiré, aliviada. Mi lobo, en cambio, emitió otro gruñido bajo.

- Bueno, eso no me importa tanto - afirmé -. En realidad, me parece bien, después de todo, no dejé que nos comprara el dormitorio del bebé, así que si ese es su regalo, estupendo. ¿Verdad, Jake?

Jacob se giró, sin pararse, y puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que alzaba sus peludos hombros. Después, se volvió hacia delante y siguió a lo suyo.

- ¿Ves? Jake está de acuerdo - sonreí.  
- Entonces, no le digo nada, ¿no?  
- No, déjala. Sé que le hace mucha ilusión regalarnos algo.  
- De acuerdo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que aproveché para echarle un último vistazo a la ecografía. Sonreí una vez más y me la guardé en el bolsillo superior de mi chaqueta. Tenía que centrarme en el asunto por el cual había venido aquí con mamá.

Ahora que se había hecho este mutismo, se había perdido ese hilo del cual podía haber tirado. No sabía por dónde empezar, la verdad, me parecía un tema tan delicado… Y tampoco sabía qué hacer con las manos, así que opté por meterlas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Entonces, me topé con algo en el bolsillo derecho, algo que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y que se me había olvidado por completo, algo que desvió mi atención por un momento.

Esta era la misma chaqueta que había llevado el día que habíamos tenido ese encuentro con Jane, Demetri y Felix. No me la había vuelto a poner desde ese día, por eso esa pequeña caja seguía en el bolsillo. Me la había metido ahí cuando nos marchábamos del claro y luego ya no me había acordado más de ella. Ups.

Saqué la cajita revestida de terciopelo azul marino y la observé.

- Es el regalo de Aro - se percató mi madre, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza porque siguiera en mi chaqueta.

Jake giró levemente la cabeza desde su posición, emitiendo un gañido que mostraba su desagrado.

- Sí - suspiré -. Se me había olvidado por completo que la tenía aquí.  
- Déjame verlo - me pidió, extendiendo su mano.

Deposité la cajita en su palma y ella la llevó ante su vista. La abrió y sacó la pequeña esclava de oro para verla.

- Es bonita - opinó, haciendo una mueca de aprobación, mientras la sostenía entre sus dedos.

Jacob volvió a gruñir.

- Me da igual. No pienso ponerle eso a mi hijo - afirmé, con absoluta convicción -. Por mí, puedes tirarla por ahí.  
- Si la fundes, igual te da para un diente de oro - bromeó, guardando la pulsera en la caja.  
- Ja, ja - articulé con ironía.

Mamá se rió y me pasó la cajita, la cual volvió a terminar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

- Bueno, dime, ¿qué era eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo? - encarriló ella.  
- Ah, sí - recordé, ya que con esto de la esclava me había desviado un poco del tema -. Verás, es que últimamente, con este asunto de mi embarazo, te veo un poco decaída.  
- ¿Qué dices? - cuestionó, con una sonrisa, agarrándose a mi brazo -. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.  
- Sí, ya lo sé - sonreí, acariciando su brazo -. Pero también sé que mi embarazo te está afectando.  
- No me afecta - fingió que se reía.

Me paré en seco y la obligué a hacer lo mismo. Jake estaba atento, así que también se detuvo.

- No me mientas. Se te da fatal - le dije, mirándola con algo de acusación.

Mamá suspiró.

- Está bien - asintió, un poco a regañadientes -. Lo cierto es que no lo estoy pasando muy bien últimamente - reconoció, comenzando a caminar de nuevo -. Pero no quiero que pienses que es por tu embarazo, porque no es así. No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por Jacob y por ti, quiero que te quede claro eso.  
- Lo sé, mamá - sonreí otra vez.  
- Jamás pensé que me afectara algo así, porque nunca me había planteado el tener más hijos, ¿sabes? Pero ahora… - se quedó mirando al infinito al tiempo que se mordía el labio -. Ahora, aunque soy inmensamente feliz y no cambiaría absolutamente nada de mi vida, una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta cómo sería si hubiera podido gozar de esa posibilidad de tener hijos. Pero no es por tu embarazo, en realidad, creo que me hubiera pasado con el embarazo de cualquier allegada a la que viera con asiduidad. Supongo que esto es una etapa más por la que tengo que pasar.  
- Quiero que sepas que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras - declaré, frotando su brazo -. No quiero que estés decaída.  
- Gracias, cielo, eso ya lo sé - me sonrió -. Pero no estoy decaída, en serio - aseguró, mirándome con sinceridad -. Sólo es algo con lo que me he topado y que tengo que asimilar, nada más. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo. Además, ahora no he hecho como cuando me afectó aquella turbación. En aquella ocasión, no le conté nada a tu padre porque no quería preocuparlo, y eso no hizo más que empeorar mi situación. Pero ahora es totalmente diferente. Me había prometido a mí misma no volver a ocultarle nada jamás, y así lo he hecho. Se lo he contado todo, y él me está ayudando mucho, me apoya, me escucha, me anima, ya sabes cómo es. Si te digo la verdad, ya le he dado muchas vueltas y he llegado a la conclusión de que es mucho mejor ser abuela.  
- Pues claro - coincidí, sonriente, arrimándome más a ella -. Ser abuela es mucho mejor. Podrás ver al niño cuando quieras, mimarlo y consentirlo. Eso sin mencionar que tendrás más nietos, no te creas que este va a ser el único, así que vas a hartarte de niños - me reí.

Cuando escuchó eso, Jacob giró su enorme cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, sacando la lengua y jadeando.

- Sí, es verdad - cayó mamá, soltando una risilla al ver la reacción de mi lobo rojizo -. Al fin y al cabo, Jacob es un semental, ¿no? - y se rió entre dientes, pícara.

Mis mejillas sufrieron un baño de sangre instantáneo, pero Jake soltó unos gañiditos y gemiditos a modo de risa lupina.

- Muy graciosa - murmuré con retintín, separándome de ella para empujarla en broma.  
- ¿Acaso es mentira? - siguió bromeando.  
- Basta - reí, roja como un tomate.

Mi madre se rió y comenzamos un forcejeo, entre carcajadas. Jacob se acercó a nosotras y se unió a nuestra pelea, gañendo a modo de risa mientras nos mordisqueaba los brazos con delicadeza y corría a nuestro alrededor. Al final, tuvimos que dejar de pelearnos cuando mi lobo se dedicó a lamernos la cara a las dos, moviendo la cola.

- ¡Puaj, Jake! - se quejó mamá, riéndose, al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara -. ¡Qué asco! ¡Me has babeado entera!

Mi impresionante lobo rojizo profirió un aullido ahogado entre dientes para reírse, pero acto seguido se abalanzó hacia mí para seguir lamiéndome. Lo abracé, rodeando su ancho cuello con mis brazos, y metí mi cara entre el pelo de su mejilla lobuna para darle un beso. Jacob restregó su cara con la mía a modo de carantoña, sin embargo, después pareció percatarse de algo y bajó su hocico para olisquear mi barriga con suma delicadeza, aunque con un gran interés. Gañía y emitía unos gemidos con entusiasmo y emoción mientras lo hacía, llamando mi atención.

- ¿Qué pasa? - sonreí, acariciándole la cabeza -. ¿Notas algo?

Alzó mi camiseta con su hocico y se puso a darle lametones a mi barriga, continuando con esos gemiditos alegres y entusiastas. Su lengua me hacía cosquillas, así que no pude evitar reírme. Dejó mi vientre y levantó la cabeza para clavarme esos grandes ojos negros tan expresivos que ahora estaban algo humedecidos.

- Jake… - susurré, sorprendida de verlo tan emocionado, metiendo mis manos entre la pelambrera de su cabeza.

Acercó su rostro lobuno y me dio una serie de tiernos y suaves lametones en la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero - le dije con un murmullo roto.

Entonces, me di cuenta de la mirada de mi madre y giré el rostro hacia ella. La vi mirándonos embobada, con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en su níveo rostro, aunque pronto disimuló, mirando hacia otro lado. Sí, mamá estaba muy contenta por nosotros.

Jacob estaba juguetón, y se separó de mí para volver a corretear a nuestro alrededor. Sacaba la lengua y jadeaba con entusiasmo a la vez que nos miraba con provocación, dando círculos en torno nuestro.

- No, Jacob. No me vuelvas a lamer - le advirtió mamá, riéndose, al tiempo que interponía sus manos, por si acaso.

Me reí cuando mi lobo rojizo siguió correteando, llegando a la zona de nuestras espaldas.

De pronto, mi pulsera vibró con ímpetu y me sobresalté, sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, distinguí cinco zumbidos frente a mí que hicieron que mi cabeza se girara súbitamente hacia delante.

De la nada, surgieron cinco vampiros, vestidos con unas extrañas túnicas de un horrible color granate, y, de un salto desde los árboles, cayeron justo delante de nosotras dos.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos perplejas, atónitas. Los vampiros llevaban unas capuchas que podían haber ocultado sus rostros. Podían, porque, en realidad, carecían de semblante alguno. Bajo las capuchas solamente había negrura, un hueco negro y vacío, helado. Era realmente extraño y escalofriante. No eran túnicas vacías, porque no se veía la tela de la parte trasera de la capucha, sino que lo que se veía era esa espeluznante negrura gélida. Era como si lo que vistieran a esas casacas fueran fantasmas, unos fantasmas totalmente negros, sin rostro, y sus gargantas inexistentes sonaban como tal. Unos gruñidos y unos cantos de lamento fríos y estremecedores. Tampoco se les veía las manos, ya que las mangas eran muy largas, así como las casacas, que llegaban hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, su olor los delataba: eran vampiros. Ambas nos quedamos paralizadas, porque no teníamos ni idea de quiénes eran esos extraños individuos, jamás los habíamos visto. Pero mi pulsera no me engañaba, eran de los malos. Mis manos se fueron a mi vientre como acto reflejo al tiempo que mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, nerviosa.

Mi aro de cuero erigió su burbuja protectora a nuestro alrededor de inmediato, aunque mi impresionante lobo rojizo no tardó nada en reaccionar. Saltó de nuestras espaldas súbitamente para interponerse entre esos vampiros y nosotras, protegiéndonos. Se alzó, hinchó su fuerte pecho y después se agazapó, mostrando todo su poderío y supremacía al enseñar su letal dentadura mientras profería un potente rugido que hizo que se agitase el bosque entero. No podía verle el rostro, pero se podía sentir su extremada agresividad en el aire.

Mamá por fin reaccionó. Tomó mi mano y, con una rapidez sorprendente, se colocó delante de mí.

Me sentía fatal por no poder hacer nada. Era frustrante. No podía transformarme, lo sabía. No habíamos hablado de esto con Carlisle, pero no sé por qué yo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tal vez lo sabía por mi pesadilla.

Los cinco vampiros se agazaparon e intentaron rodearnos, pero les fue imposible.

Ahora no podía ver los pensamientos de Jacob, no podía ver su círculo de luz brillante, ni sus elipses, ni nada. Sin embargo, sí que podía sentirlas, tal era nuestro vínculo.

Sentí una energía tremenda en forma de círculo, más bien era una esfera. Ésta era ardiente y nacía de mi colosal lobo. Supe con total certeza de qué se trataba. Era su destructor círculo de fuego. Noté cómo se extendía de él a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa, igual que la honda expansiva de una bomba nuclear, y cómo llegaba a esos cinco vampiros, barriéndolos sin cuartel.

Los vampiros fantasma se desintegraron al instante, gritando de dolor con unas voces espeluznantes, incluso sus túnicas granate se deshicieron en el aire como si fueran un simple polvillo que se lleva el viento.

- Muy bien, Jake - alabó mamá, con una sonrisa, relajando su cuerpo.

Jacob iba a relajarse también, pero no le dio tiempo. Para nuestro asombro, los cinco vampiros fantasma surgieron de la nada de nuevo y, como por arte de magia, aparecieron ya rodeándonos.

Noté un zumbido a mis espaldas y me giré con precipitación. Uno de los vampiros se abalanzaba hacia mí, llevando sus brazos hacia delante para atraparme, al tiempo que gritaba con su voz de ultratumba. Mi corazón pegó un bote, pero a mi boca no le dio tiempo ni de chillar.

Mi pulsera estaba a punto de actuar, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo. Con un movimiento frenético e inopinado, mi gigantesco lobo rojizo se volteó y saltó para interponerse mientras profería otro rugido estremecedor. Entonces, su círculo de fuego emanó de él con avidez y se extendió para aniquilar a los cinco vampiros, traspasándonos también a nosotras. Desde que Jake sabía que su poder espiritual era compatible con las almas buenas, podía usarlo con nosotras allí sin temores ni titubeos. Y así era. Lo único que sentimos fue una brisa caliente y prodigiosa que producía un placer enorme.

No fue así para los vampiros fantasma. Éstos se desintegraron de nuevo, profiriendo otro coro quejumbroso que te ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Quién eran esos? - preguntó mamá, aún en estado de alerta.

Jake gruñó para avisarnos y, de pronto, los vampiros aparecieron otra vez, formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - exhalé, asustada.

Mi lobo rugió de nuevo, furioso, mostrando su implacable dentadura.

Repentinamente, un enorme borrón salió disparado de entre los árboles, abalanzándose hacia los vampiros fantasma, y a continuación más borrones lo acompañaron.

- ¡Ya tenía ganas de una buena pelea! - exclamó Emmett, cayéndose sobre uno de los vampiros.

Los diferentes miembros de mi familia se unieron a él, pero a todos les pasó lo mismo. Las capas de los vampiros fantasma quedaron bajo sus pies, vacías.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - mi tío repitió la misma pregunta que yo, aunque él parecía más bien indignado.

Las capas se arrastraron súbitamente para liberarse y Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle y mi padre, que eran los que estaban sobre ellas, se cayeron hacia atrás, del fuerte tirón. Gracias a Dios consiguieron guardar el equilibrio y con unos saltos acrobáticos quedaron en pie.

Esas telas granate se hincharon otra vez ante nuestros atónitos ojos, que se abrieron como platos, y siguieron en esa formación circundante que nos rodeaba a todos.

- Yo tampoco puedo ver nada en sus mentes - afirmó papá, respondiendo a algún tipo de pregunta o declaración de Jacob.

Toda mi familia me envolvió para protegerme, quedándome yo en el centro, junto a Jacob, que no tenía pensado despegarse de mí ni un ápice. Aferré mi mano a su pelaje, porque así me sentía más segura.

Los vampiros fantasma comenzaron a fintar a nuestro alrededor, y mi familia hizo lo propio, en estado de máxima alerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - quise saber, nerviosa.  
- Jacob no puede ver sus almas, al parecer, carecen de ellas - me aclaró mi padre, sin dejar de vigilar a nuestros oponentes -. Y yo tampoco puedo verles la mente, es como si la tuviesen vacía.

Como todo en ellos. Parecían seres vacíos, huecos.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Carmen, avisando a Alice.

Mi tía giró sobre sí misma a la velocidad del rayo y le propinó una patada al vampiro que se arrojaba hacia ella. Su acción no llegó muy lejos. La tela se hundió como si no tuviese ningún habitante, deformándose hacia atrás en una ondulación que se asemejaba a la que la brisa producía en una cortina, y después volvió a hincharse para volver a su forma original. Aunque sí que sirvió para que el vampiro fantasma retrocediera.

Todos nos encontrábamos desconcertados, porque parecía que no había forma de terminar con algo que no existía. Ni siquiera el poder de Jacob parecía surtir efecto.

Sin embargo, luego ocurrió algo que nos dejó aún más perplejos.

Un grupo de lobos comunes apareció en escena, saliendo de entre el follaje del bosque. Se acercaron lentamente, pero con una actitud extremadamente agresiva y amenazadora. Sus gruñidos eran incesantes, aunque sus orejas se agachaban hacia atrás y sus colas se guardaban hacia dentro, en señal de sumisión total al Gran Lobo. Llevaron sus patas hacia los vampiros fantasma y se plantaron delante de ellos, gruñéndoles con ansia y mostrándoles sus no menos afilados colmillos. Nuestros ojos se abrieron más cuando vimos que los vampiros dejaban sus poses inclinadas para dar un paso atrás.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Esos extraños vampiros parecían tenerles verdadero pavor a unos simples lobos comunes, y eso que se encontraban delante del Gran Lobo y ya habían probado de su poder.

Los lobos no les dieron más cuartel. Antes de que los vampiros consiguieran dar otro paso hacia sus espaldas, los cánidos se arrojaron a ellos con una saña increíble.

El bosque se llenó de un quejido consistente en fuertes gruñidos y ladridos, gritos de dolor fantasmales y chasquidos de mandíbulas. No podíamos creerlo. Los lobos rasgaban las túnicas con una facilidad pasmosa ante la total indefensión de los vampiros, que se habían caído al suelo y que no parecían poder defenderse. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. De pronto, esos trozos de tela rota que caían al suelo se iluminaban en un destello fulgurante para desaparecer acto seguido. Brillaban con una luz cegadora y desaparecían. El ataque continuó por poco tiempo, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna señal de vampiros fantasma.

Todos habían desaparecido. Y no regresaron. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, esos lobos corrientes nos habían salvado.

Los cánidos se levantaron y se quedaron observando al Gran Lobo con sus señales de sumisión. Permanecían un poco agachados y con las orejas tumbadas, lamiéndose los hocicos.

Jake salió de nuestro fortín particular y asintió para darles las gracias. No sé por qué me seguía sorprendiendo, pero esta relación que Jacob mantenía con los lobos comunes seguía pareciéndome mágica y continuaba sobrecogiéndome.

En cuanto el Gran Lobo hizo eso, los lobos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre los árboles.


	103. Maniobra

MANIOBRA :

Jake entró en la casa muy exaltado. Estaba realmente enfadado y nervioso por lo que había pasado y, desde que había adoptado su forma humana, no había soltado mi mano ni una milésima de segundo. Nos acabábamos de despedir de los miembros de la manada, que se habían quedado por los alrededores para vigilar. Jacob había llamado a un grupo durante esa extraña pelea con los vampiros fantasma, pero habían llegado un poco tarde, puesto que habían tenido que venir desde La Push y no les había dado tiempo a hacerlo más deprisa.

- ¡Malditos magos! ¡Han tenido que ser ellos, seguro! - bramó mientras pasábamos al salón -. ¡Esto huele a magia negra por todas partes!

De repente, sus pies se pararon en seco, haciendo que yo chocase contra su ancha y poderosa espalda, y toda mi familia se detuvo con él, observando la estancia con horror. Me puse junto a Jake, descolocada por la reacción de todos, y entonces vi el por qué.

Jadeé con impresión y mi mandíbula se quedó colgando. Mi mano apretó a la de Jacob, que la correspondió, aportándome más seguridad. Todo el salón estaba patas arriba. El níveo sofá tenía el respaldo apoyado en el suelo y estaba unos metros desplazado de su sitio, señal de que alguien lo había empujado con brusquedad para tumbarlo. Los asientos y los cojines reposaban en la superficie del forjado, habían sido rasgados y vaciados de su espumillón, al igual que el bajo del sofá. Los sillones se encontraban en una situación similar, las mesitas también yacían en el suelo, así como las lámparas y los jarrones, víctimas de unos fuertes golpes que las habían roto, incluso la mesa de cristal estaba hecha añicos, los cuadros, tirados también sobre el piso, habían sido rasgados con algo afilado y la alfombra estaba completamente deshecha, reducida a unos simples jirones. La televisión, el aparato de DVD, la cadena de música… Todo, todo había sido arrasado. Pero lo que más me impactó fue ver el hermoso piano de cola blanco destrozado, ese en el que mi padre y yo habíamos tocado tantas canciones…

- ¿Qué es… esto? - musitó mamá, espantada.

Mi padre le pasó el brazo por la cintura para calmarla.

- Rayos, alguien ha desvalijado el salón mientras estábamos en el bosque - farfulló Jake, aún sorprendido.  
- Esto tiene mala pinta - secundó Emmett, que miraba la escena más que serio.  
- Dios mío… - murmuró Esme, llevándose la mano a la boca.  
- Edward, tu piano - lamentó Alice cuando lo vio.  
- El piano es lo de menos - afirmó él, con voz grave.  
- Me temo que todo lo que ha ocurrido en el bosque se ha tratado de una maniobra de distracción - afirmó Carlisle, hablando con una sobriedad resignada.  
- ¿Una maniobra de distracción? ¿Te refieres a que todo ha sido una trampa para que tuvieran vía libre aquí? - preguntó Jacob, frunciendo el ceño, enfadado.  
- Eso me temo, Jacob.  
- Sabían que iríamos todos a ayudarlos - gruñó mi padre.

Mi chico miró hacia otro lado al tiempo que llevaba su mano suelta a su pelo con nerviosismo y exasperación.

- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? - interrogó Carmen, espantada.  
- ¿No está claro? Esto es obra de esos asquerosos magos - Jake no pudo evitar terminar la frase con un rechinamiento de dientes.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, de la rabia, así que acaricié su brazo para calmarlo un poco.

- ¿Pero qué han venido a buscar? - inquirió mi madre, observando a su alrededor -. Aquí no hay nada que sea de su interés.  
- Pues algo lo tiene, por lo visto - resopló Jacob.  
- Tendremos que averiguarlo - declaró Carlisle.  
- ¿Y si siguen aquí? - se me ocurrió de pronto, apretando la mano de Jacob de nuevo, con miedo.  
- Iré a revisar la casa - se ofreció Emmett, ya corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
- Te acompaño - lo siguió Rose.

Los dos se perdieron al subir como relámpagos.

- No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero no se detecta ningún efluvio diferente al nuestro en el salón - manifestó Alice -. Y tampoco escuchamos ningún ruido desde el bosque.  
- Porque han usado alguno de sus truquitos para ocultar su olor, está claro, y puede que también hicieran otro para ocultar los ruidos - opinó mi chico, resoplando otra vez.  
- Y otro para los pensamientos - añadió mi padre -. Yo no oí ninguna mente, aparte de las nuestras.  
- Seguramente han utilizado una de esas barreras transparentes, como la que utilizaron cuando nos secuestraron a Helen y a mí en el bosque que hay junto a su casa - declaré, y me dio un escalofrío al acordarme de aquello.

Jacob se pegó a mí y me besó en la sien.

- Sí, tiene toda la pinta - coincidió él.  
- También han estado por el resto de la casa - nos reveló papá, que debía de haberlo visto en la mente de mis tíos.  
- Qué horror… - musitó Esme, llena de preocupación.

Carlisle la alentó con otro beso en la cabeza.

- Deberíamos llamar a Ezequiel - sugirió mi progenitor -. Él es quien mejor conoce a Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, tal vez nos pueda ayudar en esto.  
- Buena idea. Lo llamaré ahora mismo - dijo mi abuelo, sacándose el telefono de su pantalón.

Se apartó a un lado y comenzó a llamarlo.

En ese momento, Emmett y Rosalie bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al destartalado salón.

- No hay nadie, pero toda la casa ha sido desvalijada - nos comunicó Em, con nerviosismo.

Lo estaba tanto, que no se había dado cuenta de que mi padre ya nos lo había dicho. Papá rechinó los dientes, esta vez, en total sincronización con Jacob.

- Tendremos que repasar todas nuestras pertenencias, para comprobar qué es lo que falta - dijo papá, intentando mantener su típica compostura tranquila.  
- Pues, vamos, vamos - azuzó Jake, ansioso, tirando de mí para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Al mismo tiempo, Carlisle se acercó al grupo.

- Ya he llamado a Ezequiel. Se ha puesto en camino y no tardará en llegar.  
- Bien - aprobó mi padre, haciendo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza -. Mientras él llega, será mejor que comprobemos nuestras pertenencias.

Todos asintieron y, mientras que Jake y yo ya estábamos subiendo los peldaños, ellos empezaron a ponerse manos a la obra.

Como había dicho Carlisle, Ezequiel no tardó en venir, pero no llegó solo a casa. Aparte de Teresa, Jasper también apareció por allí, avisado, al parecer, por la manada de Jacob. Eleazar, Garrett, Kate y Tanya habían preferido quedarse por los bosques de La Push con el resto de los lobos, por si acaso.

Me encontraba sentada cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, ya que Jacob había levantado y acomodado uno de los sillones para mí como pudo, reuniendo todo el espumillón desperdigado para formar un asiento mullido. Él se sentó en uno de los brazos del mismo, sin soltar mi mano.

Jasper no pudo evitar machacar las muelas cuando vio cómo estaba todo, aunque su vista enseguida buscó a Alice. Ella corrió hacia él y se abrazaron.

- ¿Estás bien? - quiso saber, llevando su mano a la mejilla de mi tía.  
- Ajá. Estamos todos bien - asintió ella, usando un tono despreocupado para ayudar a que él se calmase.  
- Esto es obra de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, sin duda - afirmó Ezequiel, dejando atrás a la pareja, que ya se estaban dando un discreto beso.  
- Por eso te hemos llamado - declaró Carlisle -. Gracias por venir, Ezequiel.  
- No me lo agradezcas, Carlisle. Ya sabes que siempre me tendran para lo que necesiten.  
- Aún así, gracias - insistió mi abuelo.

Ezequiel asintió.

Mientras tanto, Teresa se acercó a mí, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tierna y dulce de siempre que me fue imposible no corresponder.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - me preguntó.  
- Bien, muy bien - le sonreí.  
- Todo va muy bien - se sumó Jacob.  
- Me alegro mucho - sonrió Teresa.  
- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? - quiso saber Ezequiel, colocándose en el centro del salón a la vez que lo observaba todo.  
- Nessie, Jacob y Bella estaban paseando por el bosque, charlando, cuando escuchamos el rugido de Jacob - explicó Alice, que ahora estaba al lado de Jasper -. Eso nos sobresaltó y salimos de la casa para ayudarlos.  
- Estábamos por el bosque, tan tranquilos, y de repente, ¡zas!, salieron unos espectros rarísimos de los árboles - siguió Jake, gesticulando con las manos.  
- ¿Unos espectros, dices? - interrogó Ezequiel, mirándolo con sumo interés. Parecía hacerse una idea de qué se trataba.  
- Sí, eran unos vampiros muy raros que llevaban unas túnicas de color granate - continué aclarando yo -. Creo que eran vampiros, porque olían así, aunque no tenían rostro. Lo único que se veía debajo de sus capuchas era una negrura espeluznante.  
- Comprendo - asintió nuestro amigo mago.  
- ¿Sabes quiénes son? - inquirió Carlisle.  
- Tendrías que decir qué son - matizó Ezequiel.  
- ¿Cómo? - parpadeó mi abuelo, sin comprender.  
- Son unas de las marionetas de Ruslán - desveló el primero.  
- ¿Marionetas? - repitió Jake, sorprendido -. ¿Quieres decir que son clones?  
- No. Estas marionetas no son clones.  
- No entiendo nada - bufó mi chico, cruzándose de brazos, y al hacerlo, mi mano quedó encerrada en su cálido pecho.  
- Ya les expliqué una vez que Razvan es capaz de hacer hechizos encadenados. Pues bien, Nikoláy y Ruslán son especialistas en crear marionetas - empezó a aclarar Ezequiel -. Son técnicas sustraídas del budú y otras magias tradicionales muy antiguas. Pero hay diferentes tipos de marionetas. Nikoláy es experto en hacer marionetas clones, mientras que Ruslán lo es en hacer marionetas fantasma. Las marionetas clones ya las conocen, Nikoláy las utilizó en esa boda que tenían preparada para invertir la profecía, y hoy han visto las marionetas fantasma de Ruslán.  
- Qué bien, más marionetas… - resopló Jacob.  
- Las marionetas fantasma son relativamente inofensivas - siguió explicando Ezequiel -. Relativamente, porque están en contacto continuo con Ruslán y pueden transmitir su magia, aunque sólo lo pueden usar en ciertas ocasiones especiales. Creo que en esta ocasión, su misión sólo consistía en distraer.  
- Eso es lo que pensamos nosotros - manifestó Carlisle.  
- Si esas marionetas fantasma son inofensivas, ¿por qué Jacob no pudo hacer nada contra ellas? - preguntó mamá.  
- Porque son etéreas, no son reales. No tienen alma, están vacías, en realidad, sólo son túnicas rellenas de magia negra.  
- ¿Y esa magia negra no es suficiente para que Jacob pueda actuar? - cuestionó Rose.  
- En este caso, la magia negra que rellena las túnicas solamente está siendo utilizada para mover las marionetas y hacerlas aparecer, no está siendo usada para nada más, es por eso que el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo lo único que ha conseguido es hacer que desaparecieran, aunque por un breve instante, ya que Ruslán puede hacer que resurjan de nuevo cuando quiera. El poder espiritual de Jacob hubiera destruido las marionetas si esa magia negra lo atacara a él o a alguno de ustedes, pero, obviamente, eso no le interesaba a Ruslán, así que no hizo uso de ella para tal fin - explicó Ezequiel.  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan son muy listos - reprobó papá, rechinando los dientes.

No fue el único. Escuché claramente cómo las muelas de mi chico se friccionaban las unas con las otras, con rabia.

- Mientras las marionetas no usen la magia de Ruslán, el poder espiritual de Jacob no sirve de nada. Sería como si él atacase a esas cortinas de ahí - y Ezequiel señaló las que aún colgaban de la ventana -. Aunque ya digo que solamente pueden usar esa magia en ocasiones determinadas.

Ahora entendía más cosas, como, por ejemplo, por qué la patada de Alice tampoco había surtido efecto en aquel vampiro fantasma.

- ¿Y esos lobos normales? ¿Por qué ellos sí que pudieron destruir esas marionetas? - pregunté, todavía sobrecogida al recordarlo -. Sólo son lobos corrientes.  
- ¿Lobos normales? - Ezequiel bajó las cejas con extrañeza.  
- Sí, estábamos en aprietos, y, sin saber por qué ni de dónde salieron, llegaron un grupo de lobos comunes - declaró Emmett, sonriendo -. Las marionetas los vieron y se asustaron, pero esos lobos no les dieron cuartel. Se arrojaron hacia ellas y, asombrosamente, las destruyeron.  
- Los lobos vinieron a ayudarme. Yo los llamé - afirmó Jake, como si tal cosa.  
- ¿Tú los llamaste? - inquirí, mirándolo con grata sorpresa.

Jake bajó el rostro y lo ladeó para dirigirse a mí.

- Sí. Bueno, no con telepatía, claro, sino que fue mi poder espiritual. Verás - se acomodó en el brazo del sofá para observarme mejor y siguió hablando. Rose ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, preparándose para una larga explicación -, estábamos rodeados por esos espectros raros, ¿no? Pues no sé por qué sentí que tenía que llamar a esos lobos, ¿sabes? Se me ocurrió así, de repente, ni siquiera sabía si estaban cerca o no, solamente había detectado sus efluvios mientras tu madre y tú hablaban, pero podían haber estado por allí hacía un buen rato y haberse largado. Pero ahí estaba yo, sintiendo que tenía que llamarlos, la imagen de esos lobos no hacía más que aparecer en mi cabeza. Creo que fue mi poder espiritual el que me lo dijo - hizo una mueca -. En fin. Entonces, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Erigí mi círculo de luz brillante y lo bombeé - su mano suelta imitó un bombeo -. No te imaginas lo que pasó después - se quedó mirándome, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, esperando mi respuesta.

Rose suspiró.

- No, ¿qué pasó? - reí.  
- Vas a alucinar. Mi círculo de luz emitió unas ondas, ¿puedes creerlo? - se rió, como si todavía no terminara de creérselo -. Las ondas se extendieron por todo el bosque y los lobos, donde quiera que estuvieran, las detectaron. No debían de andar muy lejos, porque llegaron enseguida.  
- Qué genial - reí otra vez, mirándolo con una admiración que no podía ocultar.

Sentí unas ganas enormes de darle un buen beso. Estaba tan orgullosa de él. Emmett le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de reconocimiento.

- Asombroso - alabó mi padre.  
- Ciertamente - coincidió Ezequiel, haciendo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza mientras observaba a Jake con mucha atención -. Ya te lo dije, Jacob. Irás descubriendo más cosas de tu enorme poder espiritual poco a poco.  
- Ya veo, ya - sonrió él.  
- ¿Qué opinas? - le preguntó Carlisle.

Ezequiel se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

- No estoy seguro - habló finalmente -. Creo que la clave para destruir a las marionetas estaba en esos lobos y que el espíritu de Gran Lobo lo sabía, por eso Jacob sintió que tenía que llamarlos. Lo que no sé es por qué esos lobos lograron terminar con las marionetas fantasma. Tendría que investigarlo y consultarlo en mis libros.  
- Al menos, lo que está claro es que todo fue una maniobra de distracción para acceder a nuestro hogar sin problemas - dijo papá.  
- En efecto - secundó Ezequiel -. Algunos miembros de la guardia de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan han estado por aquí, no hay duda.  
- ¿La guardia? Creía que habíamos terminado con ellos en aquella iglesia de Bulgaria y que los que se habían quedado en el castillo habían huido lejos - manifestó Jake, extrañado.  
- Tal vez no sean los mismos que entonces, pero está claro que siguen teniendo súbditos que les sirven - declaró el mago -. No sólo Vladimir y Stefan se han rearmado, Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan también lo han hecho, estoy completamente seguro.  
- Claro, es lógico - opinó Jasper.  
- Habrán puesto una barrera alrededor de la casa para que no pudiesen escuchar nada - siguió Ezequiel, mirando los destrozos de su alrededor -. Y un hechizo basta para ocultar su olor, como recordaran.  
- Sí, me acuerdo. Son esos envoltorios de color gris - recordó Jacob, usando cierto retintín.  
- ¿Qué vendrían a buscar? - inquirió mi madre, mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar al tiempo que pensaba.  
- ¿Han notado la ausencia de alguna de sus pertenencias? - quiso saber Ezequiel.  
- No, que sepamos - le contestó mi padre -. Hemos registrado la casa palmo a palmo, pero todo lo que teníamos sigue aquí.

Nuestro amigo mago se quedó reflexionando otro momento.

- Mejor empecemos por el principio - propuso cuando terminó de pensar -. Diganme, ¿por qué han venido aquí?  
- Para hacer la primera ecografía del bebé - respondió Alice, dando un saltito alegre.

Ezequiel se quedó pensativo de nuevo.

- ¿Te han hecho una ecografía? - me preguntó Teresa, contenta.  
- Sí, ¿quieres verla? - le ratifiqué, sonriendo con ilusión.

De paso, así aprovechaba para darle otro vistazo.

- Sí, por favor - sonrió.  
- Yo te la paso - se ofreció Alice, que ya se había dirigido hacia mi chaqueta.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que la tengo ahí? - quise saber.  
- ¿Crees que no sé que Jacob la cogió y se la llevó con ustedes para que no me la quedase? - adivinó, sacando la ecografía del bolsillo.  
- Ya veo que no se te escapa nada - reí.  
- No me la voy a quedar - aseguró, aprovechando para mirarla -. Sólo quería ver al bebé un poco más, eso es todo - se defendió, y luego se acercó a nosotros para darle la ecografía a Teresa.  
- Sí, pero para ti ver la ecografía un poco más significa que no la vas a soltar hasta que el bebé nazca - afirmó Jake.

Los demás nos reímos, pero Alice le dedicó un mohín.

- Es precioso - murmuró Teresa al ver la ecografía -. Me recuerda a la que me hicieron a mí cuando estaba embarazada de Mercedes, aunque la tecnología de entonces era un poco peor que la de ahora y no salía tan nítida.

Teresa me sonrió y me pasó la ecografía. Jacob y yo la observamos y después nos miramos, sonrientes.

- Es la ecografía - exhaló Ezequiel de pronto, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando por fin cayó en ello.

Mi mano apretó la de Jacob.

- ¿Qué? - musité, perpleja.  
- No sé cómo se han enterado, puede que hubieran estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo y los siguieran hasta aquí, o quizá ya se encontraban por estas tierras que no estaban siendo tan vigiladas, pero es evidente que lo que estaban buscando era esa ecografía - afirmó, con un tono más serio de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado.  
- ¿Pero para qué la quieren? - consiguió preguntar mamá, ya que Jake y yo todavía estábamos demasiado perplejos.

Entonces, Ezequiel nos miró con una precaución que ya me asustó.

- Necesitan una imagen del bebé para hacer magia negra - reveló, con voz grave. Me quedé sin respiración por un instante y la mano de Jake se agarrotó -. Saben que tú vas a estar extremadamente protegida, por eso quieren… atacar al bebé con algún tipo de hechizo oscuro.  
- Dios mío… - musitó Esme, llevándose la mano al corazón, horrorizada.

Ezequiel había intentado suavizarlo, pero sus graves palabras estuvieron rebotando en mi cerebro durante un rato. Ese eco frío y helado traía visos de mi horrible pesadilla. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver mi vientre ensangrentado…

Casi se me cae la ecografía de la mano.

- Tranquila, preciosa - intentó calmarme Jacob, acariciando mi rostro -. Eso no va a ocurrir, ¿me oyes? Yo los protegeré.  
- Tendremos que tener cuidado con las pertenencias del bebé, entonces - dijo Jasper.  
- No es necesario - contestó Ezequiel, hablando con más relajación para transmitirla a todos -. Esas cosas todavía no han sido usadas por el niño, son impersonales, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que no les sirven. En cambio, una fotografía es lo bastante personal como para que puedan hacer un hechizo.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? - mi respiración se iba agitando por momentos.  
- Tranquila, pequeña - me calmó Jake de nuevo, dándome un suave beso en la cabeza.  
- En mi opinión, y siento tener que decirlo, deberian deshacerse de esa ecografía - aconsejó Ezequiel, mirándonos algo apenado, aunque con convicción -. Lo mejor sería quemarla.  
- Más vale prevenir - asintió mi padre.

Mi corazón se volvió a helar, pero tenía razón. Me daba una pena horrible, sin embargo, no iba a poner la vida de mi bebé en peligro por una fotografía. Además, cuando quisiera ver al bebé solamente tenía que pedírselo a Carlisle y él me haría otra ecografía, aunque no me la imprimiera.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y supe que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Ambos asentimos a la vez mientras suspirábamos resignados.

Alcé la foto de nuestro bebé y los dos la miramos por última vez.

- Te volveremos a ver, pequeño - afirmó Jake, hablando con la ecografía.

Acaricié la imagen con mi dedo pulgar y le di un beso. Después, se la pasé a Ezequiel.

- La quemaré en la cocina - dijo el mago, dirigiéndose hacia allí.  
- Gracias - le agradecí, por tomarse las molestias de ser delicado y no hacerlo delante de nosotros.

Ezequiel asintió, con una media sonrisa, y siguió su marcha.

- Te ayudaré - lo acompañó Carlisle.  
- A partir de ahora, nada de imprimir las ecografías - declaró Emmett.

Me quedé observando cómo el mago y mi abuelo entraban en la cocina, con una sensación de desazón enorme, porque ahora ya no iba a tener ese recuerdo de nuestro bebé. Su primera fotografía. Jacob me arrimó a su costado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, y me dio otro beso en la cabeza, mirando lo mismo que yo.

Al rato, un olor a papel quemado invadió la estancia.


	104. No Puedo

"NO PUEDO" :

Carlisle nos había hecho el magnífico regalo de volver a hacerme otra ecografía para que nos animásemos. Y sirvió. El despacho de mi abuelo también había sido desvalijado, pero el aparato de ecografías se pudo arreglar sin más problemas, gracias a Dios. Volvimos a ver a nuestro pequeño bebé respirando y moviéndose, esta vez en privado, y eso fue todo un balsámico para nosotros. Cuando llegamos a nuestra preciosa casita roja, Jacob y yo estábamos mucho más tranquilos y calmados.

Se había hecho de noche con demasiada prontitud, o eso me pareció a mí. Cenamos esos filetes tan ricos con guarnición que Esme nos había preparado y nos sentamos un rato en el sofá junto con el resto de mi familia, para hacer un poco la digestión antes de irnos a dormir. Ahora que había pasado la etapa de las náuseas y los vómitos, comer era toda una gozada.

Últimamente siempre tenía bastante sueño, dormía como un lirón, y hacía numerosas siestas a lo largo del día en las que siempre me quedaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada en el costado de Jake, entre sus brazos. Él aguantaba estoicamente a mi lado hasta que me despertaba, lo cual podían ser una o dos horas. En cuanto abría los ojos, lo primero que veía era su hermoso rostro sonriéndome y observándome engatusado, cosa que me encantaba. En estos momentos, en los que estábamos viendo la televisión con mi familia, también estaba acomodada a su lado, con su protector y acogedor brazo rodeando mis hombros y sus prodigiosos dedos pasando por mi cabello, y estaba tan a gusto, que no faltaba mucho para que mis párpados se cayeran del todo y no volvieran a abrirse hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Quieres ir a la cama? - me preguntó Jake, con un murmullo, ya que se había percatado de mi somnolencia.

Alcé el rostro para mirarlo.

- Sí - ronroneé, sonriéndole -. Pero tú puedes quedarte, si quieres.  
- Ni hablar, yo me voy contigo - me sonrió él también, dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz con su dedo.  
- Ok - mi sonrisa se amplió.

Retiró su cálido brazo de mis hombros, dejándome libre, y nos levantamos del sofá.

- Hasta mañana - me despedí de mi madre, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme, que eran los que se habían quedado en casa, puesto que el resto de mi familia estaba en el bosque, junto a los lobos y el aquelarre de Denali.  
- Hasta mañana - contestó mamá, hablando por todos -. Que descansen.

El resto sonrió como despedida.

Tomé a Jacob de la mano y dejamos el salón para dirigirnos al vestíbulo. Subimos las escaleras, atravesamos el pasillo y entramos en el dormitorio.

Una vez allí, encendimos la lamparita de mi mesilla, Jake cerró la puerta y lo solté para acercarme al armario. Lo abrí, saqué del cajón sus pantalones de pijama largos y su camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y se lo pasé.

- Gracias - me sonrió, dándome un beso corto.  
- De nada.

Para mí saqué mi camisón de tirantes hecho de algodón, en color azul claro. Nos aproximamos a la cama, dejándolo encima de la misma, y comenzamos a cambiarnos.

Entonces, mis ojos actuaron por cuenta propia cuando Jacob se quitó la camiseta, y ya no se pudieron despegar de él. Mientras yo misma también me desvestía, mis pupilas repasaban su portentosa espalda, los impresionantes músculos de su torso, sus fuertes brazos, sus robustas piernas y todo lo que iba quedando al descubierto de su poderoso cuerpo… Irremediablemente, el sueño que tenía antes se esfumó con rapidez y fue sustituido por otro tipo de sensaciones, unas de naturaleza muy distinta.

Estaba demasiado distraída y concentrada mirándolo, pero me percaté de que mis ojos no fueron los únicos que aprovecharon para mirar. Jacob también parecía observarme a la vez que se iba cambiando, repasando todo mi cuerpo con esa mirada tan penetrante y esa media sonrisa que me volvía loca. Ambos nos descubrimos observándonos y nos sonreímos.

En cuanto terminó de ponerse el pijama y yo lo hice con mi camisón, se acercó a mí. Se colocó detrás y rodeó mi vientre con sus manos al tiempo que arrimaba su rostro a mi sien y me daba un beso tierno y dulce. Todo el vello se me puso de punta, por supuesto, y mis mariposas ya saltaron en mi estómago.

Me di la vuelta y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que sus manos pasaran a mi cintura. Nuestras miradas se engancharon, hipnotizándonos el uno al otro, y la energía comenzó a danzar a nuestro alrededor. Mi pulso ya se había acelerado sólo con perderme en sus penetrantes e intensos ojos negros, pero cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente sin despegar esas profundas pupilas de las mías, mi corazón se desbocó por completo. Sí, mi corazón era un caballo salvaje que galopaba hacia él, corría frenéticamente para alcanzarlo, aunque también noté cómo el suyo latía a mil por hora. Su frente rozó la mía y nuestros párpados se cayeron, rindiéndose, entregándose, y yo me moría por notar sus ardientes labios. Mi boca ya suspiraba sin cesar, como la suya, era inevitable, inevitable. Jacob era mi droga, mi dulce droga, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, para siempre, eternamente. Por fin, sentí el roce de sus labios en los míos y su aliento los acarició como un frágil y abrasador susurro. Mis mariposas explotaron, multiplicándose por mil; consiguieron salir de mi estómago y se repartieron por todo mi organismo, encendiéndolo como una mecha. Los dos palpitamos y nuestra respiración se agitó un poco más. Su boca comenzó a moverse con la mía con suavidad, dándome una serie de besos cortos y lentos que me estremecían de punta a punta, mientras una de sus manos pasaba a recorrer mi espalda despacio, aunque podía sentir esa avidez retenida con que lo hacía. Jadeé con más intensidad y me pegué a él con vehemencia. Entonces, obtuve lo que quería. Poco a poco, sus labios pasaron a moverse con más efusividad, dándome besos más largos y apasionados, a la vez que nuestros alientos se mezclaban con agitación y la energía empezaba a girar ansiosamente. Llevé mi mano a su pelo para que no quedase ni un milímetro entre nosotros y lo aferré con mis dedos. Sin embargo, de repente, Jacob soltó mi boca con prisas.

- Lo siento - susurró, apoyando su frente en la mía mientras respiraba aceleradamente.  
- ¿Qué? - pregunté, perpleja ante su extraña reacción, si bien mis bronquios tampoco dejaban de trabajar.

Aunque el motivo de mi respiración empezaba a ser otro muy diferente al de antes. Ahora mi boca exhalaba con rapidez, de la ansiedad que su reacción me provocaba.

- Lo siento. No… no puedo - volvió a murmurar, despegándose de mí, algo agobiado.

Me quedé mirando, atónita, compungida y desesperada, cómo Jacob me daba la espalda y llevaba la mano al corto pelo azabache que nacía de su frente. Después, la bajó para restregar su cara al tiempo que parecía coger aire.

Esta era la primera vez en los seis años que llevábamos juntos como pareja que recibía una negativa por parte de Jacob. Me descolocó por completo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué decía que no podía? ¿Era por mí? ¿Es que… es que ya no le gustaba? ¿Mi cuerpo le parecía desagradable? ¿Ya no le atraía? Me embargó una desazón enorme que me abrumó por completo, tanto, que un fuerte nudo se aferró a mi garganta, estrangulándola con fuerza. Empecé a sentirme aturdida, confusa… Mis ojos no hacían más que buscar respuestas en su espalda, en el suelo, me hacía mil preguntas y ninguna obtenía contestación, al menos, no la que a mí me gustaba. No quería llorar, y menos delante de él, pero esta estúpida sensiblería que se había multiplicado por tres en los últimos meses me dominaba y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin descanso. Metí la mano en el pelo de mi frente, todavía desesperada, y me di la vuelta para que no me viera.

No obstante, Jacob pareció darse cuenta de mis tontos sollozos, porque se dio la vuelta hacia mí con rapidez.

- ¿Estás llorando? - me preguntó, poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre mis hombros para darme la vuelta con delicadeza.

Observé su rostro, que ahora estaba preocupado.

- No - mentí, con una voz ñoña y tonta que no sé de dónde salió y que encima no engañaba a nadie.

Genial. Era patética. Estúpida sensiblería…

- Rayos, no tenía que haber dejado que pasara esto - lamentó, secándome esas incesantes lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus dedos.

Sabía que ahora iba a ser incapaz de articular dos palabras seguidas sin ese sollozo bobalicón incordiándome a cada momento, y encima no quería que mi voz volviera a sonar ñoña y tonta, así que coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y dejé que mi don se expresase por mi garganta. Me concentré para hablar pensando las palabras, porque si dejaba que mi mente fluyera sola, seguramente saldría un torbellino de sentimientos entremezclados con miles de preguntas que ni siquiera él iba a ser capaz de comprender.

¿Es por mí?, quise saber, clavando mis taciturnos ojos en los suyos para ver cómo reaccionaban. ¿Ya no te gusta mi cuerpo?

- ¿Qué? - inquirió, extrañado.

Tomé aire, intentando que mis lágrimas no siguieran brotando. No quería que influyeran en su respuesta.

¿Ya no te atraigo?

- ¿Qué dices? Claro que me atraes - afirmó, sincero, siguiendo con esa mirada desconcertada. Entonces, su rostro se relajó y sus manos se engancharon a mi cintura -. Estás… estás preciosa - aseguró, con un susurro, repasándome entera, maravillado -. No te imaginas cuánto me gustas.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que mi corazón se agitase de nuevo y mis mariposas se pusieran a volar como locas otra vez. Creo que fueron ellas las que hicieron que mis brazos rodeasen su cuello y pegase mi frente a la suya con avidez, bajando mis párpados.

- Entonces, bésame - le pedí, con ansia, casi con exigencia.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos y empecé a besarlo con ganas, dejando escapar unos estimulados suspiros. Jacob correspondió a mi boca y a mis jadeos, moviendo la suya al mismo compás, aunque sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, interponiendo una especie de barrera invisible entre nosotros. Eso me desesperó y moví mis labios más deprisa.

- Sabes que si empiezo, ya no podré parar… - jadeó, entre beso y beso.  
- Y tú sabes que no quiero que pares… - susurré, con deseo, metiendo mis dedos entre el corto pelo de su nuca.

De pronto, Jacob despegó nuestros labios y separó un poco su rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Cómo? - bajó las cejas con extrañeza, aunque parecía más bien sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - quise saber, bajándolas yo también -. No… no te entiendo.  
- ¿No quieres que pare? - preguntó, con una media sonrisa, mirándome a los ojos para cerciorarse, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír.

Ese entusiasmo de ahora me descolocó un poco. Volví a poner mi mano en su mejilla, observándolo algo desconcertada, y empecé a mostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que ansiaba que me besase, que me acariciase con sus ardientes manos, estar entre sus brazos, que me hiciera el amor… En ese momento, fue Jake el que cerró los ojos y el que pegó su frente a la mía con vehemencia a la vez que sus manos pasaban a mi cintura y me arrimaban más a él.

Los coloridos insectos que colonizaban mi estómago batieron sus alas una vez más.

- Dios, Nessie, yo también me muero por hacerte el amor - susurró en mi boca, con furor, haciendo que me estremeciera con intensidad -. No te imaginas lo mucho que te deseo.

Toda mi alma se iluminó cuando escuché esos fogosos vocablos. Pero separé mi cara para mirarlo, todavía un poco confusa.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho antes que no puedes? - quise saber, llevando mi mano a su cuello de nuevo, para que se uniera a la otra -. ¿Por qué no querías besarme?  
- Pues por eso mismo - respondió, con otro murmullo que salía de su maravillosa sonrisa torcida, arrimando su frente otra vez -. Te deseo con toda mi alma, nena, no te imaginas lo mucho que me cuesta controlarme.  
- ¿Controlarte? - susurré, pues ya me derretía y era lo único que mi garganta conseguía emitir, aparte de mis hiperventilaciones.  
- Creía que tú no querías - me aclaró, hablándome entre suaves murmullos que rozaban mi boca continuamente, poniéndome todo el vello de punta -. Bueno, es decir, estos meses apenas querías hacer nada; aunque nunca me lo dijiste, yo lo sé - empecé a sentirme culpable. Le había echado toda la tierra a él sin darme cuenta de que, en realidad, esto lo había provocado yo misma. Ahora recordaba las veces que él se acercaba a mí por la noche y me besaba o me hacía una intencionada caricia y yo, inconscientemente, me acurrucaba a su lado e ignoraba esas señales al interpretarlas como un gesto de cariño, consecuencia de mi escasa libido. Lo había hecho sin darme cuenta, por supuesto, jamás lo rechazaría, jamás, porque siempre lo había deseado, pero, sin querer, lo había hecho. Mi pobrecito Jacob. Cuántas veces se habría quedado con las ganas mientras yo no me daba ni cuenta, y ahora, egoísta de mí, me desquiciaba porque él no me había besado con el ímpetu que yo quería -. Por eso nunca insistí - siguió él -, no quería presionarte ni agobiarte, no quería que te vieras obligada a hacer nada conmigo.  
- Yo jamás me vería obligada - rebatí, hablando con susurros -. Sabes que siempre te deseo.  
- Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero escucha - asintió, rozando mi frente con la suya -. Si antes te dije "no puedo", es porque si los besos se alargan demasiado y pasan a ese nivel que tú y yo sabemos, entonces sí que me es imposible parar, ¿entiendes? No podía seguir besándote, tenía que dejarlo antes de que pasara esa línea, porque creía que todavía seguías en esa primera etapa de inapetencia sexual.  
- ¿Primera etapa de inapetencia sexual? - me reí, al escuchar esas palabras tan técnicas de su boca.

Jacob sonrió.

- Sí, ok, lo leí en una de esas revistas de embarazadas que tienes por casa - admitió -. Pero ahí es donde pone que en los primeros meses del embarazo las mujeres no tienen ganas de nada, por eso no quería agobiarte.  
- Yo tengo mi parte de culpa, pero creo que tiraré esas revistas, por meterte esas ideas en la cabeza - pensé en voz alta, en broma.  
- El caso es que yo sabía que querías besarme y todo eso, pero creía que no querías pasar de ahí, por eso cortaba el asunto antes de que me abalanzara a ti como un poseso. Tenía que respetarte, ¿sabes? Y no te imaginas cuánto me cuesta hacer eso - volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos para hablarme entre abrasadores susurros -. Cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te beso o te acaricio, me vuelvo loco…

Jadeé.

- Bueno, pues ahora ya se ha aclarado todo - murmuré, arrimándome más a él para besarlo -. Ahora ya sabes lo que quiero - y le coloqué la mano en la mejilla para mostrárselo.

Le dejé ver lo mucho que me apetecía estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus ardientes manos por todo mi cuerpo, acariciarlo, que me acariciase, sentir sus besos, sentirlo a él…

Su respiración se agitó al ver esas tórridas imágenes, pero consiguió hablar.

- ¿Es una especie de antojo o algo así? - sonrió, haciéndose el remolón.  
- Sí - susurré, dándole besos cortos, aunque efusivos -. Y no te imaginas lo enorme que es…  
- Entonces, tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo…

Jacob correspondió mis besos, aunque fue por un corto espacio de tiempo. Logró despegar su boca de la mía y tomó una buena bocanada de aire para poder hablar.

- Espera aquí un momento - me pidió, sonriéndome. Quitó una de sus manos de mi cintura para alzarla y poner su dedo índice sobre mis labios -. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿ok? Aguanta.

Se separó de mí y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunté, con una sonrisa.  
- Voy por la radio. Vengo enseguida.  
- ¿Por la radio?

No me dio tiempo a preguntar más. Jake salió disparado del dormitorio y atravesó el pasillo de tres zancadas. Mientras él bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, sonreí y recogí un poco la ropa que había quedado sobre la cama, dejándola colgada en el galán que reposaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Escuché unos ruidos en la estancia que quedaba justo debajo de nuestro dormitorio, es decir, la cocina, por lo que supe que mi chico estaba cogiendo la radio que teníamos en la encimera. Solíamos encenderla en las horas del desayuno, a fin de oír las noticias y esas cosas, pero hoy nos iba a servir de utilidad para otra cosa.

- ¿No iban a dormir? - se oyó que lo reprochaba Rosalie, seguramente de la que Jacob salía de la cocina.  
- Métete en tus asuntos, rubia.

Emmett se carcajeó.

Se escuchó cómo mi tía refunfuñaba algo que no entendí, dado lo deprisa que lo dijo, y después cómo voceaba:

- ¡Pon la música alta!

Pero Jake ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, y por los pasos que conté, lo hizo de tres en tres. Atravesó el pasillo corriendo, sin embargo, todavía no se metió en nuestro dormitorio, sino que lo hizo en el de al lado. No se oyó nada durante dos segundos, pero acto seguido arrancó una hoja de alguna libreta, tiró un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y salió como una bala de allí.

- Ya estoy aquí, preciosa - anunció, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara -. Con esto no nos oirán tanto.

Solté una risilla al verlo. Traía esa hoja de libreta cuadriculada, que era un cartel hecho a mano que ponía "no molestar", y lo insertó en el pomo de la puerta por la parte de arriba del papel, para que quedase colgando. Cerró la puerta y llevó la radio hasta su mesita, donde la enchufó y se puso a sintonizar una emisora de música. Al tiempo que iba buscando, se encontró con una muy adecuada en la que emitían música de los años cincuenta y sesenta, o al menos, a mí me lo parecía.

- Deja esa - le pedí, mirándolo con deseo.

Jacob me observó y, sin dejar de clavarme su intensa y profunda mirada, subió el volumen.

Mi corazón ya empezaba a galopar hacia él, pero cuando se acercó a mí con presteza y decisión, y me cogió de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, se desbocó por completo, haciendo que mis mariposas también estallasen.

Nuestros labios se abalanzaron para besarse con pasión entre esa melodía de blues que salía de la radio, la cual nos envolvía junto con la energía que comenzó a emanar de nosotros. Dejé sus labios, pero sólo para levantar su camiseta interior y quitársela, aunque no pude evitar observar su impresionante y poderoso torso. Lo repasé con mis manos una, dos, tres veces, lentamente, minuciosamente, al tiempo que él se encendía más y aceleraba su respiración. Hasta que ya no aguantó más.

Me empujó hacia él e hizo que mi cuerpo se pegase al suyo. Mi pequeña pancita chocaba contra su fornido abdomen, pero eso no pareció importarle. Ahora nuestros rostros estaban juntos de nuevo y nuestros labios empezaron a comerse otra vez. Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él deslizó sus manos por mi espalda más baja. Descendió un poco más y sus enormes, ardientes y suaves palmas cubrieron la parte trasera de mis muslos. Me estremecí al sentir su tacto en mi fina piel, pero me volví loca cuando ascendió, alzando mi camisón a su paso, e hizo un recorrido lento y ávido que terminó en mi espalda.

Quité los brazos de su cuello y los levanté al mismo tiempo que él subía mi camisón para quitármelo. Nuestros labios se habían separado momentáneamente para que pudiera hacerlo, y Jacob también aprovechó para observarme bien, repasándome con deseo. Retiró mi cabello hacia atrás para verme mejor y volvió a unir su boca a la mía enseguida mientras mis manos volvían a su nuca y a su espalda, pegándome a su ardiente piel.

Me tomó en brazos y, sin dejar de besarnos, se acercó a la cama y me dejó sobre la misma con suma delicadeza. No se echó encima, pero se acomodó sobre mí, dejando que mi cuerpo tuviera el privilegio de estar entre sus fuertes brazos. Nuestros labios se movían con pasión, jadeando sin cesar, y mis manos pasaron a acariciar su espalda con ansias. Entonces, Jake soltó mi boca, aunque esta vez ya fue la última que lo hizo.

- Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas - susurró en mis labios, hablando con fervor.

Sabía que iba a ser delicado y que no me iba a hacer ningún daño, pero asentí, más bien para que siguiera y no se demorase más.

Y así fue. No perdió más tiempo. Con aquellas canciones a ritmo de blues, soul y Motown, sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello y ya empecé ese vuelo hacia el cielo infinito.

Mi cara reflejaba la enorme felicidad que sentía. Me encontraba relajada, satisfecha, amada, deseada, plena, completa… Me pegué más al costado de Jacob, que reposaba boca arriba, y comencé a recorrer su torso con mis dedos, repasando las curvas de sus fuertes y tersos músculos. Él apartó los mechones mojados de mi cabello que invadían mi rostro y siguió peinándome.

La música seguía sonando, aunque Jake había bajado el volumen y ahora solamente hacía las veces de un tenue hilo musical.

De pronto, noté un movimiento en mi barriga.

- Oh, el bebé se acaba de mover, ¿lo has notado? - le dije, entusiasmada -. Se está moviendo.  
- Déjame ver - sonrió. Colocó su cálida mano sobre mi vientre hinchado y esperó. A los diez segundos el bebé volvió a moverse -. Sí, es verdad - rió, también con entusiasmo.  
- Me parece que va a ser un niño bastante inquieto - sonreí, acariciando su mano.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y Jake acercó su rostro para darme un beso tierno y dulce que hizo que mi vello se pusiese de punta. Después, se quedó mirándome, anonadado.

- ¿Sabes? He visto su alma - me reveló.  
- ¿Su alma? ¿La has visto? - inquirí, sorprendida.  
- Sí, en el bosque, mientras jugábamos.  
- Así que era eso lo que notaste - recordé, sonriéndole -. Por eso te pusiste tan contento y lamiste mi barriga.  
- Tu alma brilla mucho y lo tapaba, pero tu barriga brillaba más, por eso me fijé - me explicó, frotando la misma con su mano al tiempo que la observaba -. En realidad, su alma brillaba por debajo de la tuya. Es como si debajo de tu alma, tu barriga estuviera envuelta por otra segunda capa fulgurante, ¿entiendes? Bueno, no sé si me explico, es bastante difícil hacerlo con palabras - y alzó los ojos, esperando mi respuesta.  
- Sí, creo que te he entendido - asentí, con otra sonrisa.  
- Oye, ¿y qué nombre le vamos a poner? Todavía no hemos pensado ninguno.  
- No sé - reí, arrimándome más a él -. ¿Cuál te gusta a ti?  
- A mí me gustaba Ethan, pero ya lo han escogido Sam y Emily para su segundo retoño - hizo una mueca.  
- ¿Qué te parece Nathan? - le propuse -. Se parece bastante y es bonito.  
- Con un Nathan en la manada ya tenemos bastante - suspiró.  
- Bueno, ¿y qué más da que haya un Nathan en la manada? - rebatí, dándole un toque en la punta de la nariz con la yema de mi dedo.  
- Sí, bueno, tienes razón - asintió, haciendo otra mueca de conformidad -. Ese es una opción, pero habrá que pensar más - puso cara reflexiva -. Mmm, veamos, con la "a", a mí se me ocurre… Adam - soltó, mirándome sonriente.  
- No está mal, pero a mí con la "d" se me ocurre Daniel o David - declaré.  
- Bah, demasiado corrientes - criticó, riéndose.  
- Son bonitos y sencillos - rebatí, dándole otro toque en la nariz -. También se me ocurre otro con la "e" - y lo miré con intención.  
- Ni hablar - se negó enseguida -. No pienso ponerle ese nombre a mi hijo. A ninguno de mis hijos, aviso.  
- Pues nada, el nombre de Edward queda totalmente descartado - acepté, soltando una risilla, pues lo había dicho en broma.  
- Ya sé. Tengo uno con la "s" muy bueno, nombre de actor - afirmó, mirándome para esperar mi pregunta.  
- ¿Cuál? - reí.  
- Samuel.  
- ¿Samuel? - fruncí el ceño con extrañeza -. ¿Qué actor se llama Samuel?  
- Samuel L. Jackson, por supuesto, ¿quién va a ser? - rió, como si fuera algo normal.  
- Oh, Dios mío. Ni hablar - me negué -. El nombre es bonito, pero ahora que has dicho eso, creo que paso.  
- Es un buen actor - rebatió él, confiriéndole a su frase un tono de evidencia para convencerme -. Y el nombre es bonito, tú misma lo acabas de decir.  
- Ok, está bien - aprobé finalmente -. Lo apuntaremos en la lista. ¿Cuántos nombres van?  
- Pues… - lo pensó durante un par de segundos -, de momento, Nathan, Adam y Samuel.  
- Daniel y David - le recordé, apretando su mejilla con mis dedos.  
- Bueno, ok. Y Daniel y David - aceptó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Tengo otro con la "s" - se me ocurrió.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Saul - y le asigné al nombre algo de musicalidad para que sonase mejor.

Pero no cayo.

- Vamos, ¿Saul? - cuestionó, arrugando el entrecejo.  
- Es bonito - refuté, con convicción -. Y no es tan corriente.  
- Ooook - accedió, a regañadientes -. Lo apuntaremos, por apuntar, que no quede. Aunque no va a salir, ya te lo digo.  
- Eso ya lo veremos - objeté, espachurrando su mejilla una vez más.  
- ¿Te gusta pellizcar, eh? - rió, volteándose sobre mí, aunque sin echarse encima -. Veremos si también te gusta que te lo hagan a ti.  
- ¡No, por favor! - me carcajeé, interceptando sus manos, que ya se dirigían a mi cara.  
- Sí, ya verás cómo te gusta - siguió, entre risas.

Y comenzamos un forcejeo, riéndonos y bromeando, juego que terminó en arrumacos, besos y caricias.

Al final, Jake tuvo que volver a subir el volumen de la radio.


	105. Sangre

SANGRE :

La mañana de hoy era lluviosa, pero a mí me parecía de lo más luminosa. Tal vez se debía a mi estado de ánimo, que estaba por las nubes. Sí, después de lo de anoche, era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Bueno, y después de lo de esta misma mañana.

Jacob había dejado que me duchase primero, aunque yo sabía que lo que realmente quería él era rezongar un poco más en la cama. Ahora me encontraba en la cocina, preparando unas tostadas, ya que Esme había salido a comprar algo para llenar la despensa.

Corté unas rebanadas del pan que había sobrado ayer y las metí en la tostadora. Cuando le di a la palanca para bajarlas, unos brazos fuertes me rodearon por detrás, cubriendo mi pequeña pancita con sus manos.

- ¿Preparando tostadas? - susurró Jake en mi oído, poniéndome todo el vello de punta.

Me di la vuelta y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Mi chico solamente llevaba puesta la toalla, la cual estaba enroscada en su cintura, y su cuerpazo aún estaba mojado, así como su pelo, que chorreaba unas gotitas que recorrían su rostro. Jacob había salido de la ducha corriendo para estar a mi lado. Sus manos no tardaron nada en envolver la parte trasera de mis caderas.

- Sí - sonreí, repasando su increíble pecho con mis pupilas.

Era inevitable.

Su sonrisa se amplió y acercó su rostro para besarme. Mis mariposas saltaron al sentir sus ardientes y suaves labios deslizándose con esa calma por los míos. Ya los había sentido hacía un rato, pero no me cansaba nunca. Su cara estaba mojada y humedecía a la mía, sin embargo, no me importaba en absoluto, ahora solamente podía sentir los roces de su boca, su abrasador y dulce aliento, que se mezclaba con el mío entre suaves y silenciosos jadeos. La energía saltó como un resorte para envolvernos con su mágica brisa invisible, ésta nos incitaba a seguir, como siempre. Acaricié su nuca con mi mano y aferré su pelo mojado para pegarlo más a mí mientras él me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse con más efusividad y mi otra mano ya se deslizaba por su hombro, las tostadas saltaron, produciéndose un ruido algo estrepitoso por la tostadora. Dejamos de besarnos, del pequeño sobresalto, observamos las tostadas y después nos miramos. Ambos nos reímos, pero acercamos nuestros rostros para volver a besarnos.

No llegamos a hacerlo, por desgracia. Alguien carraspeó, haciendo que nos detuviéramos.

- Buenos días, Nessie - me saludó Rosalie, metiendo su brazo sutilmente entre los dos, accediendo a mi hombro.

Jake se vio obligado a despegarse de mí para que ella pudiera besar mi mejilla.

- Buenos días - le dije, mirando a Jake mientras mi tía me daba ese beso.  
- Buenos días - saludó él, intencionadamente alto.

Rosalie me soltó y se giró hacia él.

- Oh, por Dios, ¿por qué no te pones algo encima? - protestó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desagrado.  
- Porque, aunque no lo parezca, estoy en mi casa - replicó Jacob, molesto.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta hacia la encimera.

- ¿Y también recibes así a las visitas? - siguió mi tía -. ¿Medio desnudo?  
- ¿Visitas? ¿Qué visitas? - cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.  
- Ezequiel y Teresa van a venir - nos comunicó ella mientras yo depositaba ese montón de tostadas que había hecho en un plato -. Han llamado antes.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué hora van a venir? - preguntó mi chico, apoyándose en la meseta.  
- Llegarán dentro de media hora - contestó mi tía -. Al parecer, Ezequiel ya sabe por qué los lobos comunes pudieron acabar con esas marionetas fantasma.

Llevé las tostadas a la mesa y me senté para comenzar a desayunar, ya que estaba muerta de hambre. Jacob no tardó nada en venir y sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Ya lo sabe? - inquirí, sorprendida por su rapidez.  
- Eso ha dicho - asintió ella.  
- Genial - aprobó mi chico.

Cogí una tostada y me puse a untarla con la mantequilla. Entonces, Rosalie volvió a mirar a Jake.

- ¿Vas a desayunar así? - criticó, poniendo cara de asco.  
- ¿Así cómo? - Jacob frunció el ceño de nuevo.  
- Medio desnudo.  
- Sí - contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que cogía una tostada.  
- Vaya unos modales en la mesa - chistó mi tía, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.  
- A mí no me molesta nada - reconocí, echándole un buen vistazo a mi marido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme -. Es más, me alegra mucho la vista - y mis ojos terminaron en los de Jake.  
- Gracias, nena - me sonrió, y me dio un beso corto que yo correspondí de muy buena gana. Después, giró el rostro para observar a Rose con algo de presunción -. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi tía puso los ojos en blanco y Jake se carcajeó con un poco de malicia. Yo no pude evitar soltar una risilla a la vez que le daba un mordisco a mi tostada.

- ¿Dónde está esa dichosa radio? - quiso saber Rose, mirando la encimera -. ¿Acaso ya no la van a traer a la cocina?  
- La radio se queda en nuestro dormitorio, rubia, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando - respondió Jake, mostrándole una sonrisita triunfal mientras cogía una manzana.

La lanzó hacia arriba, la cogió otra vez y la llevó a su boca para darle un mordisco, mirándola con esa sonrisita.

Rosalie le dedicó una mirada de odio y, en ese mismo momento, mamá pasó a la cocina.

- Ah, ¿por fin se han levantado? - rió, con una risita algo picarona, apoyando su trasero en la encimera.

Mis mejillas se encendieron sin remedio.

- Ajá - disimulé, cogiendo otra tostada -. ¿Papá sigue en el bosque? - pregunté para cambiar de tema, porque ya sabía de sobra que sí.  
- Sí, pero está a punto de venir. Quiere estar aquí cuando lleguen Ezequiel y Teresa.  
- ¿Y Alice? ¿Dónde está? - inquirí, mirando a través de la puerta, como si así fuera a entrar en escena.  
- En el ordenador - los labios de mamá se fruncieron automáticamente mientras me observaba con cautela.  
- No - gemí, poniendo cara de dolor.  
- Dijiste que ibas a hablar con ella - recordó Jake, también con sufrimiento.  
- Y lo he hecho - se defendió mi madre -. He hablado con ella esta noche, se los aseguro.  
- No está mirando ropa de bebé. Ahora está mirando páginas de decoración infantil - nos reveló Rosalie, y le dedicó una sonrisita maléfica a Jacob.  
- ¿Pero qué diablos les pasa a las vampiras de esta casa? - protestó él, resoplando -. Ya he dicho mil veces que del cuarto del bebé me encargo yo.

Justo en un parpadeo, Alice apareció por la puerta.

- Lo sé, pero creo que necesitarás un poco de ayuda - afirmó ella, danzando por la cocina para ponerse junto a mamá.  
- No necesito ayuda - gruñó mi chico.  
- Jacob, dudo mucho que un lobo tenga olfato para esas cosas - cuestionó Alice.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de un lobo? - interrogó él, con suspicacia.  
- No te ofendas, pero sólo hay que ver el tipo de casas que hay por aquí y su estilo de decoración.

A mí también me molestó ese comentario.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Jake, irritado y ofendido.  
- A mí me gustan las casas de La Push - opiné, algo molesta, llevándome otra tostada a la boca.  
- Y a mí también - se sumó mamá, regañando a Alice con la mirada por ese comentario tan clasista.  
- Bueno, de acuerdo, quizá no he estado muy acertada con ese comentario - reconoció mi tía, alzando las manos a modo de defensa -. Pero creo que un poco de dinero y un toque femenino siempre son necesarios.  
- Sé muy bien lo que me traigo entre manos, ¿ok? - declaró Jacob, enojado -. Nessie va a ayudarme con la decoración, la elegiremos juntos, y aquí en la reserva no necesitamos dinero para hacer las cosas.  
- Sí, ya lo veo - contradijo Alice, chistando.  
- Bueno, ok ya - intervine, enfadada. Sabía que lo único que querían era ayudar y que estaban muy emocionadas con mi embarazo. Y lo agradecía, pero ya estaba un poquito harta de que siempre pusieran en duda las habilidades de mi chico. Lo hacían sin querer y sin darse cuenta, por supuesto, sin embargo, lo estaban haciendo de menos, y eso no me gustaba -. Jacob se va a encargar de la habitación del bebé y punto. Les agradezco mucho todo el interés que ponen y toda su ayuda, pero tienen que aceptarlo. Él es el padre de nuestro hijo y, como es lógico, le hace mucha ilusión hacerle el dormitorio. Y a mí también me hace más ilusión que se lo haga él, es más, quiero que lo haga él. Además, sé que lo va a dejar perfecto - y cogí la mano de Jacob.  
- Gracias, nena - me sonrió él, dándome un cariñoso beso corto. Luego, se dirigió a Alice -. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
- No - suspiró ella -. Supongo que tienes razón, Nessie. Perdonenme, creo que a veces me puede mi entusiasmo.  
- Sí, se te va bastante la mano - murmuró Jake por lo bajo.

Apreté su mano para reñirlo.

- No importa, ya está - le sonreí, quitándole importancia.  
- Será mejor que terminen ese desayuno - irrumpió mi padre de pronto, entrando por la puerta de la cocina -. Ezequiel y Teresa están a punto de llegar.

Jake y yo ni siquiera habíamos escuchado la puerta de la entrada.

Papá se acercó a mi sonriente madre, que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y le dio un beso. No se habían visto en toda la noche, así que el susodicho beso fue bastante pasional.

- Si quieren la radio, está en nuestro dormitorio - se mofó Jake -. A Bella, la silenciosa, no le hará falta, pero a Edward, el taladrador, seguro que sí, ¿eh? - me dio una serie de codazos y se carcajeó.  
- Jake… - lo regañé, aunque no pude evitar sonreír.  
- Eso sí, nuestra cama es sagrada - concluyó.

Mamá mató a Jake con la mirada.

- Muy gracioso - respondió mi padre, usando un serio retintín -. Así que la radio, ¿eh? - leyó en algún pensamiento de alrededor, hablando con resignación.

Mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir un color más rosáceo.

- Lo que nos espera con esa dichosa radio - chistó Rosalie.  
- Si quieres no la pongo más, Barbie, a mí me da exactamente igual que nos oigan. Si pongo la música, es por Nessie - soltó Jacob, sin cortarse un poco.

Mi cara ya iba a explotar.

- No, gracias, creo que prefiero oír la música - respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos para simular una cara de odio.

Jake se carcajeó con malicia.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos recogiendo esto - dije para cambiar de asunto otra vez, levantándome de la mesa.  
- No te preocupes, nosotras lo haremos - se ofreció mamá, ya cogiendo las cosas a una velocidad supersónica -. Tú no hagas esfuerzos.  
- Puedo yo - declaré, levantando mi vacío vaso de jugo, que fue lo único que me dio tiempo a coger.  
- No, tú descansa - insistió mi madre, que volaba por la cocina. Y me lo quitó de las manos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Estoy embarazada, no enferma - suspiré.  
- Yo iré a vestirme - manifestó Jacob, también poniéndose de pie.  
- Ya era hora - bisbiseó Rosalie, con una voz apenas inaudible, mirando hacia otro lado con petulancia.

No sé si Jacob no la oyó o simplemente la ignoró.

- Espera, te acompaño - fui detrás de él y lo cogí de la mano -. Ya que no me dejan hacer nada en la cocina…

Salimos de la cocina y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio. Jacob ya había hecho la cama, así que sólo tuve que esperar a que se vistiera. Justo cuando terminó de ponerse esos pantalones negros cortos y esa camiseta de color azul, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett llegaron a casa, ya que seguramente también querían escuchar a Ezequiel. Bajamos y nos reunimos con ellos en el salón, para esperar a nuestro amigo mago.

Esme no tardó mucho más en llegar. Entró en nuestra vivienda con un montón de bolsas, y fue ayudada por mi servicial y atento abuelo enseguida, aunque Jake también se fue a la cocina para colaborar en el guardado de las cosas. A mí no me dejaron ir, claro.

Al poco de que terminaran de colocarlo todo, el timbre de casa sonó. Mi chico corrió para abrirles la puerta y Ezequiel pasó adentro, junto a mi querida Teresa.

Después de los típicos saludos, abrazos y preguntas para saber de mi estado, pasamos directamente al tema que nos interesaba.

- Bueno, ¿qué has descubierto? - Jacob, que estaba sentado en el sofá, conmigo encima, fue el que abrió la boca.

El resto de mi familia, y nuestros invitados, se repartían a nuestro lado del tresillo, en los sillones que antes habían estado frente a la chimenea y que ahora habían sido movidos para la reunión y en las banquetas de la mesa de la cocina, que también habían sido traídas con el mismo fin. Los únicos que se habían quedado de pie eran Emmett y Jasper.

- Oh, sí - Ezequiel carraspeó para centrarse -. Me he pasado toda la noche investigando, leyendo en mis libros, por eso lo he descubierto tan pronto. En realidad, no me ha costado mucho averiguarlo.  
- Han vuelto a hacerlo - exhaló papá, sorprendido, adelantándose a lo que Ezequiel iba a decir.  
- En efecto - asintió éste, ante las miradas desorientadas de los demás -. Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan han vuelto a utilizar la sangre de lobos comunes para sus propósitos.  
- Maldita sea - masculló Jake, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Sus manos, que rodeaban mi cintura, se tensaron al acordarse de aquello, al recordar cómo esos magos habían matado a los lobos comunes de La Push tan cruelmente para hacer aquella fórmula que creían que iba a dotar a sus gigantes de un poder regenerativo. Después, cuando habían visto que no funcionaba, habían pasado a mutilarlos para mejorar la fórmula. Me estremecí al recordar eso, porque lo primero que vino a mi mente fue lo que nos habíamos encontrado el día en que aprendí a montar en moto y me caí: la imagen de aquel pobre lobo tendido en el suelo, al cual le habían arrancado la pata derecha, con ese semblante de dolor todavía en su rostro muerto. También me acordé del lobo Alfa de aquella manada, a ese le habían arrancado el corazón para usarlo más tarde contra Jacob… Tuve que coger una buena bocanada de aire para olvidarme de aquello y centrarme en la conversación.

- No, no han matado más lobos - le aclaró papá a Jacob, que veía todo lo que pasaba por su mente -. Ezequiel cree que han usado las… reservas que ya tenían.  
- Así es - ratificó el propio Ezequiel.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la sangre de esos lobos con todo esto? - preguntó Jake.  
- Las fibras que componen las capas de las marionetas fantasma están teñidas con la sangre de esos lobos - empezó a explicar nuestro amigo mago. Todos nos quedamos perplejos, excepto mi padre, claro, que ya lo sabía antes de tiempo -. Con otra parte de la sangre, hacen un conjuro por el cual Ruslán las mueve a su antojo. Al teñir la tela con el plasma, obtienen una conexión entre las prendas y la otra parte de la sangre.  
- O sea, que la sangre que se quedan y que usan para ese conjuro son los hilos de las marionetas, por decirlo así, ¿no? - comparó Jake.  
- Sí, exacto - confirmó Ezequiel.  
- ¿Y por qué la sangre de esos lobos? - inquirió Jasper.  
- ¿Recuerdan que ayer les dije que el poder espiritual de Jacob sólo podía destruir esas marionetas temporalmente, ya que la magia negra solamente estaba siendo utilizada para moverlas?  
- Sí, ¿qué pasa? - azuzó Jacob.  
- Pues bien, creo que han teñido las capas con la sangre de esos lobos para que las marionetas fueran más efectivas - reveló el mago -. Con cualquier otro ser, la magia de Ruslán sería suficiente, pero contigo es diferente. Tú eres mucho más poderoso. Así que se sirvieron de eso para reforzar el conjuro. Saben que tu espíritu de Gran Lobo no destruiría en primera instancia algo que estuviera relacionado con lobos, aunque fueran comunes. En primera instancia, porque si las marionetas hubieran atacado, tu poder espiritual se vería obligado a destruirlas, sobre todo si atacan a Nessie.  
- Ok, eso lo he entendido - siguió Jake -, pero todavía no entiendo por qué los lobos pudieron destruir las marionetas. ¿Es porque están teñidas con esa sangre?  
- Sí, esas capas están confeccionadas con una parte de esos lobos, podríamos decir, así que sólo ellos podían destruirlas. Al rasgarlas, los lobos rompieron el conjuro.  
- El poder espiritual de Jake lo sabía, por eso llamó a los lobos - concluyó Emmett, mostrando una sonrisa enorme -. Apuesto lo que quieran a que Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan no se lo esperaban.  
- Seguramente no - coincidió Ezequiel -. Desgraciadamente, no puedo ver a Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan en mis sueños, ya que usan su magia para ocultarse, pero estoy seguro de que eso los atrapo por sorpresa. Por eso su guardia se tuvo que tomar tantas prisas en registrar su hogar.  
- Yo tengo una duda - intervino Alice, levantando la mano como si estuviéramos en una clase.  
- Adelante, Alice - la exhortó él, cual profesor.

Mi tía nos miró a Jacob y a mí con cierta precaución, lo cual ya me asustó un poco.

- Ayer dijiste que lo que andaban buscando era la ecografía del bebé para hacer magia negra con ella - empezó. Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que miró especialmente a Jake, otra vez con cautela -. ¿Y si también buscaban una fotografía de Nessie? - las manos de Jacob se agarrotaron en mi cintura de nuevo y sentí cómo su corazón saltaba de su sitio y se aceleraba, nervioso, tapando el sobresalto del mío propio -. ¿Y si también quieren hacer magia negra con ella? Con eso… evitarían que el bebé…

Dejé de respirar por un momento y Jake acarició mi espalda.

- Estaban todas las fotos de Renesmee - aseguró mi padre, cortando el final de la frase de mi tía para ahorrarnos el mal trago de tener que oírla.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó mamá, algo agitada.  
- Las he revisado todas, créeme - papá acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla.  
- A mí lo que me extraña es que, en estos tres años, no hayan utilizado su magia negra contra Nessie - opinó Jasper -. No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero saben que si ella… fallece - suavizó, aunque no sirvió para que las manos de Jake no temblasen ligeramente -, el poder espiritual de Jacob se vería muy mermado. Es más, saben que Nessie es la razón de la existencia de Jacob. Eso sin contar que si ella no existiera, el Gran Lobo ya no podría tener esa descendencia de la que habla la profecía. ¿Por qué esperaron a que Nessie se quedara en estado y no atacaron mucho antes?

Se hizo un mutismo en el que los nervios de todos afloraron, sobre todo los de Jacob. Éste no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar la respuesta de Ezequiel, y mi padre hizo lo mismo, sólo que para dejar que el mismo mago se explicase.

- En aquella batalla de hace tres años contra los Vulturis, se vieron muy debilitados - habló Ezequiel finalmente -. Saben que no pueden vencer a Jacob fácilmente, es por esta razón que han estado rearmándose, formando una guardia nueva. Por supuesto, saben que Jacob es invencible, pero también saben que tiene un punto débil: Nessie - en ese momento, mi corazón volvió a saltar -. Sin embargo, creo que existe una razón por la cual no han actuado contra ella.

Su mirada se dirigió a mí en primer lugar, pero sus ojos oscilaron después hacia Jacob para mirarlo con prudencia.

- Estoy de acuerdo - secundó mi padre, antes de que Ezequiel hablase -. Lo vi en su mente el día de la batalla - y sus dientes rechinaron con rabia.

Mamá puso cara de ya saber a qué se refería papá, señal de que ya debían de haber hablado de esto.

- ¿Ver qué? - exigió saber Jake, hablando con nerviosismo evidente -. ¿Cuál es esa razón?  
- Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan tienen objetos usados por Nessie. Objetos que ella utilizó en su castillo, como esos vestidos que Razvan la obligaba a ponerse - empezó a aclarar Ezequiel. Ahora fueron las muelas de Jake las que chirriaron con más que rabia, seguramente al acordarse de lo que Razvan me había hecho, aunque también noté cierto desasosiego en su respiración -. No obstante, jamás han utilizado nada de esto para hacerle daño, y la razón es bien poderosa. Eso es porque Razvan no lo ha permitido. No sé cómo lo consigue ni cuáles son sus argumentos para retenerlos, pero Razvan tiene que ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para conseguirlo, al menos, por ahora - Ezequiel enmudeció durante un par de segundos, en los que observó a Jacob otra vez con precaución. Luego, siguió hablando en un tono serio -. Es lo que yo creo, y Edward acaba de ratificarlo. Razvan está enamorado de Nessie.  
- La quiere viva porque la quiere para él - cayó Emmett, entonando ese pensamiento en voz alta y con sorpresa.

Rosalie le dio un codazo, regañándolo.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

El temblequeo de las manos de Jacob aumentó y yo froté su brazo para tratar de relajarlo, pero no daba el resultado que esperaba, así que coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

Tranquilo, cielo, lo calmé, acariciando su piel ligeramente.

Pero las pupilas de Jacob empezaban a mirar al infinito con ira y furia mientras su respiración se aceleraba por momentos. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura con avidez, diría que con un reclamo territorial que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que yo era suya y sólo suya.

- Nunca se la llevará. Jamás - masculló, con esa cólera retenida que daba más miedo que si lo hubiera chillado.

Acogí su rostro entre mis manos y clavé la mirada en sus preciosos ojos negros.

Jake, mírame, le pedí mentalmente, hablando con una voz tranquila y dulce.

Sin embargo, Jacob no varió su conducta.

Mírame, por favor, insistí.

Sus ojos por fin dejaron el infinito de sus turbulentos pensamientos para obedecerme. En cuanto nuestras pupilas se encontraron, ese odio que albergaban las suyas desapareció, aunque todavía quedaba esa furia.

Quiero que te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo? Razvan nunca conseguirá nada, aseguré con convicción.

Entonces, le mostré lo que veía al mirarlo. Era a mi Gran Lobo alzándose para protegerme, poderoso, fuerte, invencible. Lo dejé ver lo protegida que me sentía a su lado y lo mucho que confiaba en él. Era un sentimiento tan certero, no tenía ni un ápice de dudas. Ponía la mano en el fuego por él, sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie podía vencerlo, ni siquiera los magos más poderosos del mundo.

Jacob tomó una buena bocanada de aire y asintió. Cuando lo soltó y sus manos dejaron de temblar, le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios que él correspondió con efusividad. Aunque cuando dejé su boca libre, Jake se dirigió a mi padre, enfadado.

- Así que sabías que Razvan también quería llevársela y no me dijiste nada - lo reprochó.  
- No estaba seguro - se defendió papá -. En aquella batalla de hace tres años vi cierta intencionalidad en los pensamientos de Razvan, pero solamente era eso, una intención. Eso no quería decir que fuera a proponérselo de verdad.

Jake se levantó con delicadeza y me dejó el sitio del sofá a mí.

- Pero ahora parece que ya lo sabemos, ¿no es así? - empezó un paseíllo nervioso por el saloncito, llevándose la mano al pelo -. Parece que está claro que no sólo quieren evitar… el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, sino que, además, pretende llevársela - el final de la palabra arrastró un gruñido.  
- No lo conseguirá, Jacob - intentó calmarlo mi padre.

Mi chico se paró en seco, frente a él.

- No, claro que no. Jamás lo permitiré. Nadie va a volver a separarnos - aseguró, con otro gruñido, mirándolo con una determinación furiosa.

Me levanté del sofá y corrí junto a él.

- Jake, tranquilízate, por favor - le rogué, esta vez en voz alta, volviendo a retener su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirase -. Da igual lo que intente, el bebé y yo estamos muy protegidos, no nos pasará nada. Nadie va a separarme de ti, jamás.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una resolución y una convicción que llegó incluso a ponerme el vello de punta.

- Yo siempre te protegeré, siempre - afirmó, sin dejar de mirarme de ese modo -. Siempre los protegeré - y su mano subió hasta mi vientre.

Tuve que acordarme de coger aire, porque me había quedado sin respiración.

De pronto, el timbre sonó varias veces, de una forma insistente, urgente, y todos giramos el rostro en dirección al vestíbulo.

Jacob se despegó de mí y caminó en grades zancadas hacia la entrada. No fui la única que comenzó a seguirlo. Toda mi familia vino detrás de mí. Cuando mi chico abrió la puerta, Seth apareció tras ella, con un semblante apurado por las prisas.

- Seth, ¿qué pasa? - quiso saber Jake, alarmado.  
- Tenemos heridos en el bosque - anunció, con la voz entrecortada por la carrera y el nerviosismo.

Mi corazón se encogió.


	106. Heridos

HERIDOS :

Todos nos quedamos paralizados durante un par de segundos, excepto Carlisle, que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones de emergencia.

- Iré a buscar mi maletín - dijo, ya subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

El mencionado maletín era el que tenía en el dormitorio del ordenador, futura habitación del bebé, para hacerme los reconocimientos diarios, tales como tomarme la tensión y poco más, aunque contenía algunas cosas sanitarias y de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió mamá, muy preocupada.  
- Licántropos - adelantó mi padre, tensando su semblante marmóreo.

Me dio un escalofrío sólo con oír eso, pero me dio otro mayor que congeló mi corazón por un instante al recordar que si uno de esos licántropos mordía a uno de los metamorfos, éste no sobreviviría. Y todo sería por mi culpa. Bueno, ya sabía que no era culpa mía directamente, pero si a alguno de mi familia, del aquelarre de Denali o de los lobos le pasaba algo, era por protegerme a mí y al bebé. Eso hacía que tuviera sentimientos encontrados, porque por una parte quería que protegieran a mi hijo, y eso era muy egoísta por mi parte, sí, sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Era mi hijo, y haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero eso mismo hacía que me sintiera mal, culpable, porque, a la vez, también me tenían que proteger a mí.

- Rayos, vamos - gruñó Jake, apretando los dientes con furia mientras ya me cogía de la mano y echaba a andar con presteza, tirando de mí. Me dio tiempo a coger mi chaqueta del perchero de milagro. Entonces, se percató de algo y detuvo su marcha para girarse hacia mi familia. Aproveché entonces para ponerme la chaqueta marrón, cubriéndome la cabeza con la capucha, y después volví a amarrar su mano -. Que alguien se quede en casa, puede que sea otra trampa.  
- Nos quedaremos nosotros - se ofreció Ezequiel, que estaba al lado de Teresa -. Si pretenden algún truco, yo los detendré.  
- Nosotros también nos quedaremos, por si acaso - se sumó Jasper, que aferraba la mano de Alice -. Nunca se sabe.  
- Ok - aceptó Jake, ya iniciando la marcha de nuevo -. Gracias, les debo una.

Ezequiel asintió, haciendo una especie de reverencia, Teresa y Alice sonrieron y Jasper alzó la barbilla con ese gesto elegante tan típico de él. Carlisle bajó como un rayo, con su maletín, y llegó hasta el resto de mi familia, que ya estaba siguiendo a Jacob.

Ninguno objetó nada al ver que yo también los acompañaba. Ninguno tenía ninguna duda. Con Jacob a nuestro lado, no había nadie más protegido que el bebé y yo. Mi ángel de la guarda…

- Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? - le preguntó a Seth.

Jasper, Alice, Ezequiel y Teresa se metieron en casa y mis padres, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett escucharon con suma atención.

- Estábamos vigilando la zona, como siempre, cuando, de repente, han aparecido esos licántropos - empezó a explicar Seth, con nerviosismo, a la vez que bajaba el peldaño del porche junto a nosotros -. No era un grupo muy numeroso, pero eran muy fuertes, amigo, y estaban bien preparados. Salieron de la nada, como una estampida de mamuts, y se nos echaron encima, poco más pudimos hacer que defendernos. Por suerte, no estaban lo bastante organizados y hemos conseguido que se largaran, pero no sabemos si siguen por los alrededores o si piensan volver. Yo me marché corriendo de allí para venir a avisarte.

Seguimos caminando con rapidez, dirigiéndonos al bosque que quedaba al lado de la casa.

- ¿Han mordido a alguno de los nuestros? - inquirió Jake.

Mi respiración se detuvo, a la espera de la respuesta. Pasamos los primeros árboles que bordeaban nuestro jardín y comenzamos a internarnos en el boscaje.

- No, nadie ha sido mordido - contestó Seth, esquivando los abetos rápidamente -. Pero están heridos.

Mi chico respiró, algo aliviado, aunque aún estaba nervioso. Yo también me sentí un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Quiénes están heridos? - quiso saber, usando un tono monocorde, grave.  
- Shubael, Isaac y… Leah - la voz de Seth se quebró al mencionar el nombre de su hermana, cosa que me alarmó un poco, y a Jake también.  
- ¿Están graves? - siguió interrogando mi chico.  
- No… no lo sé - respondió su hermano de manada, con los nervios todavía a flor de piel -. Tienen varios huesos rotos, no sabría decir. Leah ha sido la peor parada, creo que le han roto algunas costillas.  
- Se recuperarán - lo alentó Carlisle, hablándole con confianza para transmitírsela a él.

Seth respiró hondo y asintió.

- Bien. Nessie tú no te separes de mi lado en ningún momento, ¿entendido? - me pidió Jacob.  
- Sí - asentí.  
- Tenemos que darnos más prisa - apremió Carlisle -. Si tardamos demasiado, los huesos podrían empezar a soldarse inadecuadamente y después tendría que romperlos para recolocarlos. Ya sabes lo doloroso que es eso.  
- Sí, creo que algo sé… - masculló Jacob.  
- Tenemos que correr - dijo Emmett mientras seguíamos medio trotando por el bosque -. Lo mejor es que se transformaran para seguirnos el paso.  
- ¿Y Nessie? - objetó mi chico -. Ella no puede correr, no debe hacer esfuerzos. Y, no sé, creo que tampoco debería montarme.  
- Estoy embarazada, no enferma - suspiré.  
- Montar sobre ti podría ser peligroso, en efecto - le ratificó Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso de mi casi queja.  
- Yo la llevaré en brazos - se ofreció Emmett.

Jacob lo observó de soslayo, estudiando esa proposición.

- Ok - aceptó finalmente -. Entonces, nos transformaremos.

Le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Seth, soltó mi mano y ambos quileutes se escondieron detrás de dos troncos gruesos.

Los demás nos detuvimos por un instante.

- Vamos, sobrinita, sube - me exhortó mi tío, con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos para que lo hiciera.

Esto era un poco humillante, pero qué remedio. Puse los ojos en blanco, suspiré y me arrimé a Em para que me cogiera. Justo cuando lo hizo, Jacob y Seth salieron de su escondite, ya corriendo a cuatro patas, y el resto comenzamos a seguirlos.

El gélido viento azotaba mi cara con furia, debido a esa carrera vertiginosa con la que corría mi tío. Intenté mirar al frente, para no perder de vista a mi también veloz lobo, sin embargo, era imposible. Las gotas de lluvia que caían de las nubes se acercaban más al hielo y me pinchaban igual que si de miles de alfileres se tratasen, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, dada la fuerza con la que venía el casi granizo, así que no me quedó más remedio que refugiarme en el hombro de Em.

Eso sirvió para que la lluvia no se estrellase contra mi cara, pero el frío ya era tema aparte. Los brazos de Emmett, aunque estaban cubiertos por las mangas de su camisa y me acogían con cariño, no eran cálidos y cómodos como los de Jake, sino gélidos y duros, pétreos, así como su pecho. Ugh, madre mía, era una estatua de hielo, ni siquiera mi mullida chaqueta conseguía aplacar ese frío que ya empezaba a calar mi cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada al tacto frío y pétreo de mi familia, por supuesto, y nunca le había dado más importancia, al revés, siempre lo había aceptado sin problemas, sin embargo, mi piel estaba más sensible de lo normal con el embarazo, y ahora, cualquier roce, cualquier cambio de temperatura, lo notaba multiplicado por tres. Y encima, este mes de enero estaba viniendo realmente invernal, hoy mismo ya había nevado un par de veces. Esas pequeñas nevadas no habían sido muy copiosas y apenas habían durado una hora cada una, pero el terreno y los árboles estaban algo cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Empecé a tener un frío horrible, tanto, que mi cuerpo ya quería tiritar. No sé si esto no sería peor que si corriera.

- Démonos prisa, Renesmee tiene mucho frío en los brazos de Emmett - sopló mi padre, mostrándose preocupado por mí.

Aparté mi rostro del congelado hombro de mi tío y conseguí mantener los párpados arriba un par de segundos. Quería mirar a mi padre para reprocharle el chivatazo, pero mis pupilas se encontraron inevitablemente con Jake, que al parecer llevaba corriendo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Esos dos segundos fueron suficientes para ver cómo mi lobo rojizo giraba su cabeza levemente y me miraba con inquietud.

- Estoy bien - fue lo único que me dio tiempo a decir.

Después, no me quedó más remedio que hundir la cara en esa clavícula de hielo, así que ya no pude ver a Jacob, aunque su gañido ya me indicó que no se lo creía mucho.

- Sí, será mejor que aceleremos - mi padre respondió a alguna petición mental de Jake.

Y así lo hicieron todos. Mis manos ya estaban agarrotadas en la espalda de Em, pero tuvieron que aferrarse con más fuerza.

- Cómo te gustaría estar ahora en casa, calientita, con tu lobo y la radio puesta, ¿eh? - se burló Emmett.

Ese fue el único momento en que agradecí ese frío, porque, gracias a eso, mis mejillas pudieron evitar sonrojarse, si bien nadie me veía la cara.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso - logré articular, con ironía, sin apartar el rostro de su hombro.

Las carcajadas de Emmett retumbaron por todos sitios.

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque durante unos minutos más, en los que mis dedos ya se estaban entumeciendo y mis piernas se estaban quedando tiesas debido a los brazos marmóreos de Em, hasta que, por fin, llegamos al sitio donde se encontraba la manada y nos detuvimos.

Carlisle voló para socorrer a los heridos, empezando por Leah, que estaba tumbada en el terreno, en su forma humana. Se me encogió el corazón al ver su rostro de dolor. No gritaba, pero apretaba los dientes con fuerza, haciendo gala de ese coraje y dureza que la caracterizaba. Uno de los chicos la había cubierto con su camiseta, aunque no se la había puesto, probablemente para no moverla. No me percaté de que había sido Sam hasta que vi que era el único al que le faltaba esa prenda. Éste y algunos quileutes más habían dejado su forma lobuna para atender mejor a los heridos. Los inseparables Shubael e Isaac también se encontraban en el suelo, tapados con sus respectivas camisetas, aunque aquejados de otras fracturas óseas. Ambos se dolían de las piernas, uno de la derecha y el otro de la izquierda, pero hasta en eso parecían ponerse de acuerdo. Sam, Jared y Daniel permanecían junto a Leah, mientras que Cheran y Paul lo hacían junto a Isaac y Shubael.

El resto de los lobos que estaban allí seguía en estado de alerta, vigilando por los alrededores, aunque también se encontraban con ellos parte del aquelarre de Denali, como eran Carmen, Kate y Tanya.

Jacob y Seth corrieron para cambiar de fase y Emmett me dejó en el suelo. Insuflé mi aliento caliente en las manos y las froté para que fueran entrando en calor mientras me dirigía con rapidez hacia los heridos, junto al resto de mi familia.

Mamá se quedó a cierta distancia de Leah, ya que seguían sin llevarse demasiado bien. Bueno, en realidad, no se llevaban, porque apenas tenían trato la una con la otra. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, mamá se mostraba preocupada por su estado. Leah pareció darse cuenta y la miró durante un corto momento, aunque pronto el dolor la hizo concentrarse en otras cosas. Mi padre llegó y se quedó junto a mi madre, para no dejarla sola.

Seth salió disparado hacia su hermana, pero lo primero que hizo Jake al salir de su escondite, ya como humano, fue venir corriendo hacia mí. Me arropó con sus brazos, apretándome con mimo contra su cuerpo calientito, y comenzó a frotarme la espalda.

- ¿Mejor? - me preguntó, dándome un beso en la frente con sus ardientes labios.

¿Qué importaba yo, si había tres personas heridas? Aunque, bueno, ya estaban siendo atendidas. Aún así, no quería que se entretuviese conmigo.

- Sí - le contesté, con apremio, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a su espalda y las metía por debajo de su camiseta empapada para que se calentasen con el contacto de su piel.

Él estaba calado hasta los huesos, como yo, pero estaba tan caliente… Jacob se respingó un poco con ese primer contacto gélido, un poco, porque mis palmas enseguida empezaron a caldearse.

- Estás empapada - murmuró, intranquilo.  
- No importa, yo estoy bien.

Observé a Leah, Shubael e Isaac, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación, y volví a tener ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

- Algunos de tus lobos se han ido con Eleazar y Garrett para inspeccionar los alrededores - le desveló Tanya a Jacob, hablándole con formalidad, como si fuera un jefe militar o algo así. Sólo le faltaba terminar las frases con eso de "señor" -. Tenemos toda la zona cubierta.  
- Ok, bien - asintió él, en un tono más desenfadado. Luego, se dirigió a Carlisle, que ya estaba atendiendo a Leah -. ¿Cómo están? - quiso saber, y por el tono de su voz deduje que él también estaba preocupado.

Leah profirió un grito y toda una serie de palabras malsonantes cuando Carlisle le palpó las costillas para examinar su estado. Mis padres, mis tíos y Esme observaban la situación con mucho interés.

- ¿Puedes respirar sin dificultad, Leah? - inquirió mi abuelo.  
- Sí - apenas pudo responder ella, que volvió a apretar la dentadura.  
- Bien. Tiene dos costillas rotas, pero ninguna ha alcanzado al pulmón, así que podemos estar tranquilos - diagnosticó Carlisle, dirigiéndose a Jake y a Seth, que estaba agachado, como mi abuelo, para tenerla más cerca.

Acto seguido, Carlisle voló hacia Shubael e Isaac.

- Te pondrás bien, hermanita - le murmuró Seth, acariciando su rostro.  
- Te recuperarás muy pronto, ya lo verás - afirmó Sam.  
- Vamos, no sean tan cursis - los reprendió ella, terminando la frase con ahogo.  
- Esta es mi chica dura - rió Jake.

Todos nos reímos, aunque con una risa apagada, todavía teníamos el susto en el cuerpo. Además, esa risa duró muy poco. Otros dos chillidos, con sus consecuentes palabrotas, hicieron que fijásemos nuestra atención en Shubael e Isaac. Carlisle les estaba examinando las piernas.

Nos acercamos a ellos con presteza - yo sin despegarme ni un ápice de mi cálido chico - y observamos su situación.

Los dos quileute se encontraban sentados, con las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco de un mismo árbol. Me recordaban un poco a esos soldados que salen en las películas. Esos que son amigos y que terminan los dos heridos, apoyados en alguna roca o árbol, alentándose el uno al otro después de una gran batalla.

- Shubael tiene la pierna rota por tres sitios, e Isaac por dos - le comunicó Carlisle a Jacob. Los dos metamorfos se miraron y sus muecas y gemidos de dolor aumentaron -. Sin embargo, han tenido suerte. Como ves, no han sido fracturas abiertas, así que no habrá que operar. Eso sí, tanto a Leah como a ellos, tengo que recolocarles los huesos ahora mismo. No tengo tiempo de llevármelos, tendré que hacerlo aquí, sobre todo a Leah, después tendremos que entablillarlos para llevarlos a casa. Allí, ya los inmovilizaré mejor.  
- Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Doc - consintió Jake.

Carlisle asintió y volvió con Leah. Abrió su maletín y sacó una jeringuilla más un frasco de morfina para empezar a trabajar. Respiré, más aliviada, porque no era tan grave como parecía en un principio, aunque continuaba sintiéndome mal por todo esto.

- Jacob, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - le pidió papá, con expresión seria, desde esa lejanía en la que se encontraba con mi madre.

Despegué mi mejilla de su pecho y alcé el rostro para mirar a Jacob. Él también me miró extrañado.

- Claro - aceptó después.

Ya no tenía frío, así que saqué las manos de su camiseta y me separé de él para dejarlo libre. Jake amarró mi mano, ya caliente, y nos acercamos a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber mi chico.  
- ¿No te parece muy extraño que unos licántropos sólo los hayan herido de ese modo? - insinuó mi padre, hablando con un bajo cuchicheo.

Mamá y yo lo miramos, sin comprender.

- A qué te refieres - bisbiseó Jake también, bajando las cejas todavía más.  
- Recuerdo lo que te hizo a ti aquel neófito. En fin, ya sé que lo consiguió porque no te dio tiempo a defenderte, pero te rompió los huesos de la mitad del cuerpo solamente con chocar contra ti - no había estado, no lo había visto, pero sólo imaginármelo ya me dejó sin respiración durante un instante. Por supuesto, toda esa historia ya la conocía de sobra. Jake me la había contado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, y como me había ocurrido la primera vez que la había oído, siempre me producía la misma reacción -. Un licántropo también es muy fuerte, pero mira lo que les han hecho a tus lobos. A pesar de que eran varios Hijos de la Luna, sólo han resultado heridos tres de tus lobos, ninguno ha sido mordido, y sus heridas son fracturas óseas, poco relevante para un metamorfo.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que esos licántropos no querían luchar?  
- Seth dijo que habían llegado como una estampida y que no estaban organizados - siguió papá, mirándolo con intención.  
- Estaban huyendo de algo - cayó mi chico, sorprendido.  
- Eso creo.  
- ¿De esos magos, tal vez?  
- Tal vez.

Los ojos de Jacob bajaron al suelo con inquietud y reflexión.

El chillido de Leah, cuando Carlisle le estaba recolocando las costillas rotas, hicieron que los cuatro nos girásemos hacia ella, angustiados por verla sufrir de ese modo. A pesar de la morfina, cuyo efecto en ella era menor debido a su alta temperatura, estaba pasando lo suyo. Sam y Seth sujetaban sus manos, que apretaban con fuerza, al igual que sus muelas.

- ¡Jacob! - gritó Garrett de pronto, irrumpiendo en escena como una auténtica bala.

Me asusté al ver la urgencia que traía consigo. Mi chico reaccionó y se puso en alerta en un latido de corazón, al igual que mis padres y mis tíos, los cuales se encontraban junto a Shubael e Isaac.

- Es Thiago y su grupo - reveló, hablando con apuro -. Los tenemos acorralados en el límite de la frontera con La Push.

Nos miramos unos a otros e inmediatamente echamos a correr hacia allí, ya siguiendo a Garrett, que también había salido disparado.

Emmett, Rosalie, mis padres y Garrett nos adelantaron, puesto que yo no podía correr muy deprisa, pero no tardamos mucho más que ellos en llegar a esa zona, que no estaba muy alejada de donde se encontraban los heridos.

Cuando llegamos, mi familia ya estaba rodeando a Thiago y compañía, junto con Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Rephael, Michael y Eleazar, todos agazapados, en posición de alerta máxima. Los lobos gruñían sin cesar, mostrando sus letales dentaduras hechas para aniquilar vampiros, en cambio, los secuaces de Thiago, y él mismo, mostraban una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Jacob estaba realmente cabreado. Se abrió paso entre Quil y Embry, llevándome de la mano, y se plantó delante de ellos, dejándome detrás de él para cubrirme, por si acaso.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - exigió saber, muy enfadado.  
- ¿Este es el recibimiento que le dan a sus aliados? - reprochó Thiago, enseñando esa mueca arrogante de siempre.

Los lobos respondieron con unos rugidos más altos.

- Ustedes no son nuestros aliados - gruñó mi chico, apretando los dientes con furia -. Esto es una simbiosis obligada, pero la puedo romper cuando me dé la gana, jamás olvides eso - la estúpida sonrisa de Thiago se esfumó al instante -. ¿Tienen algo que ver ustedes con lo que acaba de pasar en mi bosque?  
- Sí - se chivó mi padre, también rechinando los dientes -. Estaban persiguiendo a los licántropos.  
- Eso es información confidencial, además, no hemos entrado en su territorio, así que no tengo por qué decirles nada - declaró el matón de Aro, alzando el mentón para mirar a mi padre con desdén.  
- No me toques las narices, te lo advierto - Jacob se acercó a él con mucha agresividad, quedándose en un cara a cara -. Tres de mis lobos están heridos por su culpa.  
- Jake… - intenté detenerlo, tirando de su mano hacia atrás, pero él estaba muy ofuscado y me fue imposible.  
- ¿Vas a pegarme llevándola a ella a cuestas? - se burló Thiago, chulesco.  
- No te pases - le advirtió Emmett.  
- No me hace falta - le respondió Jake, hablando con una seguridad y una ira retenida que ponía los pelos de punta -. Sólo tengo que transformarme ahora mismo y aniquilarte con mi poder espiritual. En una milésima de segundo, serías una simple colilla tirada en el suelo. Y tus colegas también.

Se hizo un mutismo lleno de tensión que hizo que incluso la lluvia gélida se notase más.

- Sí, estábamos persiguiendo a esos Hijos de la Luna - reconoció Thiago, dedicándole una miradita chulesca a mi padre. Después la llevó hacia Jake -. Se nos escaparon a su territorio. Como comprenderás, no podemos entrar, así que no pudimos hacer nada - explicó escuetamente y sin más.  
- Mientes - protestó papá, enderezándose hacia delante, indignado -. Los condujiste hasta aquí adrede para que entrasen en el territorio de los lobos. Querian poner a los metamorfos a prueba, para ver si serían capaces de luchar contra los licántropos, pero su plan falló. Los licántropos no quisieron pelear contra los lobos y se fueron.  
- ¡¿Querías poner a prueba a mis lobos?! - gritó Jake, echándose sobre Thiago, lleno de espasmos.

Aún así, su mano no soltaba a la mía, pero la apretaba tanto, que me hacía daño.

- Jake - le avisé, intentando que me soltara.

Mi padre y Emmett corrieron hacia nosotros y consiguieron separarlo un poco de Thiago, aunque tuvieron que tirar de él con fuerza. Mamá también se acercó, pero para procurar que soltara mi mano.

- Jacob, tranquilízate - le pidió papá, interponiéndose.  
- ¡¿O lo que querías era que esos licántropos mataran a unos cuantos de los nuestros?! ¡Vamos, contesta! ? seguía él, embistiendo hacia delante con furia.

Papá y Emmett volvieron a pararlo, pero su mano tiraba de la mía y me hacía más daño.

- Jake - repetí, alzando la voz un poco para que me oyese mientras continuaba intentando que liberase mis doloridos dedos.

Ese estúpido de Thiago se limitaba a sonreír con esa arrogancia que me sacaba de quicio. Si seguía así, la que iba a arrearle un buen puñetazo iba a ser yo, aunque me rompiese los nudillos.

- Jake, estás haciéndole daño a Renesmee - le dijo mi madre, hablándole con cierto nerviosismo.  
- No va a pasarme nada, mamá - la tranquilicé.

En ese momento, Jacob reaccionó y pareció volver en sí. Se giró con precipitación, soltando mi mano, y ese rostro bañado de ira y rabia se transformó en uno de preocupación y arrepentimiento total.

Thiago y su grupo aprovechó ese momento de distracción para darse la vuelta. Como si de unos torpedos se tratasen, saltaron hacia arriba y se encaramaron a los árboles, evadiéndose de ese círculo de lobos y vampiros que los rodeaba.

- ¡Se escapan! - voceó Garrett, que ya estaba preparando su salto, junto a Rosalie.

Jake se volvió hacia los matones súbitamente, al tiempo que los lobos corrían hacia los árboles para gruñirles y rugirles desde abajo.

- ¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Vuelvan aquí! - gritó Jacob, otra vez muy enfadado.  
- Nos volveremos a ver, Gran Lobo - afirmó Thiago, con esa sonrisa arrogante.

Éste y sus secuaces iniciaron su huída y mi familia se dispuso a saltar para perseguirlos, pero mi padre los paró.

- ¡Dejenlos! - ordenó, haciendo que los lobos también se parasen.  
- ¡¿Cómo?! - protestó mi chico, muy indignado.

Pero Thiago y su grupo se perdieron entre las copas de los árboles.


	107. Prueba

PRUEBA :

Esa cubierta arbórea que nos cubría se quedó sin inquilinos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y todos nos habíamos quedado tan estupefactos y perplejos por esa petición de mi padre, que ni siquiera los lobos pudieron reaccionar. Se quedaron con las patas clavadas en el sitio, sin perseguirlos, así como mis tíos, Eleazar y Garrett.

Jacob no podía creérselo. Después de su protesta, observaba las ramas con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando, con una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.  
Pero pronto se giró hacia mi padre, furioso.

- ¡Rayos, Edward, siempre haces lo mismo! - protestó enérgicamente -. ¡Y ustedes, ¿desde cuándo obedecen sus órdenes, eh?! - los reprochó a sus lobos.

Quil, Embry, Rephael, Brady, Michael y Collin se observaron unos a otros, emitiendo una serie de gañidos para echarse las culpas entre ellos, y luego oscilaron la mirada hacia su líder, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jake resopló por la nariz con enfado y cansancio, y cogió mi mano otra vez.

- No podíamos seguirlos, y tampoco atacarlos - se defendió mi padre -. No debemos romper el tratado.  
- ¡A la basura ese maldito tratado! - voceó mi chico, haciendo un aspaviento con su brazo suelto -. ¡¿No has visto lo que acaban de hacer?! ¡Por su culpa tres de mis lobos están heridos! ¡Y querían que esos licántropos se deshicieran de parte de mi manada!  
- Te equivocas - le contradijo mi padre -. Sé que parece lo contrario, pero en realidad no querían deshacerse de tus lobos.

Mamá lo miró sin comprender.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! - Jacob no se lo podía creer.  
- Por muy difícil que parezca de creer, Thiago y su grupo sólo querían ver las posibilidades que tenían tus lobos de sobrevivir a un ataque de licántropos sin ti. Sin embargo, los licántropos no se quisieron enfrentar a ellos, y eso estropeó sus planes.  
- ¿Sin mí? - ahora Jake parecía más interesado.  
- Era una especie de… prueba - siguió aclarando papá -. Se estaban planteando qué pasaría en caso de que a tu manada le sobreviniera un ataque de Hijos de la Luna sin que tú estuvieras presente. Es evidente que saben que siempre estás con Renesmee y que la manada no goza de los favores de tu poder espiritual todo el tiempo. Eso les preocupa.

Una vez más, me sentí culpable.

- ¿Que les preocupa? - mi chico enarcó las cejas con incredulidad -. Vamos - dudó, chistando acto seguido -. ¿Les preocupa y nos mandan a unos licántropos, sabiendo que una mordedura suya podría matarnos?

A él no, claro, pero Jake siempre usaba el plural para hablar de la manada.

- Les preocupa porque eso puede perjudicar los intereses de Aro - matizó mi padre -. Además, era un grupo pequeño de licántropos, cinco, si no me equivoco, era por esa desventaja numérica por lo que aprovecharon para hacer la prueba. Querían comprobar cómo se desenvolvían tus lobos sin ti. Aro quiere que ganes esa posible batalla contra los licántropos, por supuesto, porque le beneficia a él, y si tus lobos no están preparados para luchar contra ellos…  
- Oye, para - protestó Jake, interrumpiéndolo, aunque los lobos también gruñeron como queja -. Mis lobos saben defenderse perfectamente.

Quil alzó su enorme cabeza de color chocolate con orgullo.

- No contra unos licántropos - refutó papá.

La cabeza de Quil se vino abajo para mirarlo con disconformidad.

- ¿Qué dices? Mis lobos saben…, pueden… - Jacob observó a sus hermanos y pareció quedarse sin alegatos posibles -. Bueno, ok, no contra unos licántropos - reconoció a regañadientes. Embry miró a un lado y gruñó por lo bajo, como si murmurase algo para sí -. ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? Nunca nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a ninguno. Bueno, yo sí, pero eso es otra historia.  
- No me gusta estar de acuerdo con Thiago, pero, al igual que él, creo que tus lobos necesitan un poco de instrucción a este respecto.  
- ¿Eso piensa ese idiota? - la indignación de Jake quedó patente de nuevo, y la de los lobos también.  
- Me parece que ha quedado claro que tiene razón - murmuró Rose muy bajito, que miraba a una rama de su lado izquierdo como si tal cosa.

Los ojos de Jacob se entrecerraron para mirarla con una simulación de odio.

- Esto que han hecho ha sido para enviarte un mensaje. Es su forma de decirte que tus lobos necesitan un entrenamiento contra licántropos - declaró mi progenitor.  
- Pues vaya una forma de decirlo - chisté, cruzándome de brazos.  
- Sí, sus formas no son las más… correctas - suavizó mi padre -. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que ha servido para que nos demos cuenta. Tal vez Jasper podría darles unas lecciones.

Jacob no fue el único que lo miró mal. Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Michael y Rephael lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Sí que las necesitan - les contestó mi padre -. Y por mucho que les moleste, Jasper les puede enseñar algo. Nunca ha luchado contra licántropos, pero sabe muchas técnicas de lucha y defensa que les serían de gran ayuda.

Embry volvió a mirar a un lado mientras gañía.

- Lo sé, sin embargo, todo eso que saben no sirve para los licántropos - papá rebatió la objeción muda de Embry -. Lo mejor es que él los entrene.  
- No es que tengamos mucho tiempo para entrenamientos, precisamente - opinó Jacob, haciendo uso de su sarcasmo.  
- Lo sé, pero podríamos hacerlo por grupos pequeños, por ejemplo, con un máximo de tres lobos - le sugirió papá -. Así el resto podría seguir vigilando toda la zona.

Mi chico se quedó en silencio un rato, estudiando el asunto. Luego, miró a sus hermanos de manada para pedirles su opinión. Quil resopló por el hocico, pero asintió, qué remedio.

- Ok, está bien - accedió Jacob finalmente, aunque también resoplando.  
- Hablaré con Jasper nada más llegar a casa - sonrió mi padre, satisfecho.  
- A Jasper le va a encantar - bisbiseó Rosalie, con ironía, disimulando con otra rama.  
- Esto será divertido - sonrió Emmett, frotándose las manos.

Michael le dio un golpe en el brazo con el hocico, empujándolo un poco como queja ante esa burla, aunque sólo sirvió para que Em se carcajease.

Ahora que toda esa tensión se había ido y que me encontraba más relajada, empecé a sentir frío otra vez. No me había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta este momento. De repente, y sin que me hubiese percatado antes, me encontré a mí misma temblando ligeramente y con una sensación de congelamiento total, de la caladura que tenía. Incluso con la capucha puesta, notaba la cabeza mojada.

Jacob, que también se había relajado, se dio cuenta al instante de lo que me pasaba. Giró su rostro hacia mí y éste se transformó en uno de preocupación.

- Rayos, estás empapada y helada - murmuró, rodeándome con sus cálidos brazos para darme calor -. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Mis manos se apoyaron automáticamente en su pecho calientito, buscando el caldearse.

- ¿No vamos a ir a ver a Leah, Shubael e Isaac? - inquirí, mirándolo mientras trataba de que mis labios no temblequeasen.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca debido a su abrazo, así que podía sentir su abrasador aliento en mi piel. Ese vaho caliente y dulce que salía de su boca aliviaba bastante el congelamiento de mi nariz, haciendo que el vello también se me pusiese de punta, de lo placentero que resultaba.

- Sí, pero primero nos cambiaremos de ropa en casa. No puedes ir con esta mojadura.  
- Démonos prisa - apremió mamá, que me miraba con la típica preocupación maternal, echando a andar con premura.  
- Ahí viene Paul - nos anunció mi padre, ya caminando detrás de ella -. Viene a decirte que Isaac, Shubael y Leah ya están siendo llevados a casa.

Todos comenzamos a seguirlos.

- Bien - asintió Jake.

Tan sólo habíamos caminado unos metros, cuando el mencionado Paul apareció entre los árboles.

- Isaac, Shubael y Leah ya…  
- Están siendo llevados a casa, sí - continuó Jake.

Paul se quedó un poco extrañado de que Jacob ya lo supiera, pero sus ojos se fueron hacia mi padre, que le dedicó una miradita un poco pagado de sí mismo, y enseguida se dio cuenta.

- No sé para qué rayos he venido hasta aquí - refunfuñó, dando la vuelta para seguir el camino de regreso junto a nosotros.  
- Vayan llendo ustedes hacia allí - le dijo Jake, soltando mi mano momentáneamente para quitarse la camiseta -. Nosotros iremos enseguida, en cuanto Nessie se ponga ropa seca - y arrojó esa empapada prenda a la cabeza de Quil.

El lobo de color chocolate oscuro protestó, pero agarró la camiseta con las fauces para llevársela.

- De acuerdo - acató Paul -. Nos organizaremos para no dejar la zona sin vigilancia.  
- No se preocupen, nosotros también nos quedaremos por aquí - intervino Garrett, hablando por boca de todo el aquelarre de Denali -. Tanya, Kate y Carmen estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que es mejor que nos quedemos nosotros, para que el mayor número de ustedes puedan visitar a los heridos. Y tú, Eleazar, supongo que también - añadió, mirándolo.  
- En efecto - coincidió él -. Pueden irse tranquilos. Con un grupo de cuatro o cinco lobos que se sumen a nosotros, seremos suficientes para vigilar la zona.  
- Ok - aceptó Jake, y, de repente, se detuvo y me cogió en brazos. Los míos se ensamblaron a su cálido cuello instantáneamente, claro -. Gracias - les agradeció acto seguido, echando a andar de nuevo.

Eleazar asintió con ese gesto sutil, grácil y armonioso de su cabeza, y mi padre le correspondió con otro para agradecérselo también.

- Pues entonces, vamos - los exhortó Paul.

Les hizo una señal con la barbilla al resto de los lobos y éstos se fueron tras ellos, Quil protestando mientras cargaba con la camiseta de Jacob.

El resto seguimos caminando con rapidez.

- Estarás más calientita si abres esa cremallera - me sugirió Jake, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que ya era toda una invitación.

Le sonreí y le hice caso. Dejé su cuello y bajé la cremallera de mi chaqueta, la cual estaba muy mojada, abriéndola para dejar mi suéter al descubierto. Éste estaba algo húmedo, pero no tan mojado como la chaqueta, y sin esa sudadera por el medio podía sentir la calidez de Jake mucho mejor. Volví a rodearlo con mis brazos y me pegué a su pecho cómodo y más que calientito. Sonriente, le di un beso en la mejilla y adosé mi frente en el lateral de su cuello, mimosa, inspirando su maravilloso efluvio con ganas.

- Sí que estás congelada - se respingó.  
- Ya estoy mucho mejor - ronroneé, achuchándolo más.

No le vi el rostro, pero pude percibir cómo sonreía con satisfacción.

Uf, esto era otra cosa. El calor comenzó a notarse enseguida, y era todo un alivio. Mis manos aún estaban templadas, sin embargo, la tórrida piel de mi chico cada vez las calentaba más. Y esos brazos, aunque eran muy fuertes, se amoldaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo, arropándome cómodamente. Sí, estaba en la gloria.  
Inspiré su aroma almizcleño una vez más y dejé que mi sonrisa de felicidad se extendiera por mi rostro mientras continuábamos esa marcha al trote.

A la última que fuimos a visitar fue a Leah, puesto que Sue conocía todo nuestro mundo y no teníamos que andar con excusas, por lo que podíamos estar en esa casa más tiempo y con mayor libertad. Los padres de Shubael y el padre de Isaac no tenían ni idea de lo que sus hijos se traían realmente entre manos las veces que salían de casa para patrullar, así que les habían hecho creer lo que parecía ser lo típico que se decía en estos casos. Tomando como precedente aquel accidente de moto que Jake había tenido años atrás, cuando en realidad había sido un ataque neófito, los chicos utilizaron la misma excusa para Shubael e Isaac, alegando que Jake les había dejado nuestras Harley Sprint y que ambos se habían caído. No fueron muy originales, y encima, pusieron en un compromiso a Jacob, que tuvo que medio disculparse con los progenitores de los dos por haber permitido que cogieran sus motos.

Shubael e Isaac estaban en sus camas, cada uno en su respectiva casa, con las piernas completamente escayoladas en alto. Seguían teniendo dolores, pero ahora que Carlisle les había recolocado todos los huesos, y gracias a la morfina, se encontraban mucho mejor, incluso se llamaban por teléfono y bromeaban sobre licántropos. En la misma situación se encontraba Leah, aunque ella no bromeaba para nada. Sin embargo, su estado era mucho mejor y estaba más animada, ya que tenía a Simon a su lado todo el tiempo. Nada más enterarse de la noticia había volado para ir a verla.

Nosotros nos habíamos cambiado de ropa y habíamos ido a visitar a los tres. Mi familia, excepto Carlisle y mis padres, se había quedado fuera de la vivienda de Seth y Leah. La pequeña edificación de madera ya tenía suficiente gente dentro, y ellos preferían esperar fuera para vigilar. Después de varias horas de visitas, decidimos marcharnos a casa, ya que yo estaba muy cansada. Nos despedimos de Sue, Charlie y Billy, que también estaban allí, Seth, Leah, Simon y del resto de metamorfos que había en la casa, entre los que se encontraba Sam, con sus inseparables Emily y sus tres hijos, y nos fuimos.

Cuando salimos de la casa, ya había anochecido hacía un buen rato. Yo estaba agotada, pero, al menos, ya no tenía frío, puesto que me había abrigado bastante y me encontraba seca. Tampoco tenía ni pizca de hambre, porque Sue no había hecho más que sacar comida para saciar a los incombustibles metamorfos que se encontraban allí. Mi familia se unió a nosotros en cuanto traspasamos las escaleras que daban salida al porche. Todavía caía del cielo esa agua nieve, así que tuve que soltar la mano de Jake para que él pudiera abrir el paraguas que habíamos cogido en casa. Eso sí, me enganché de su brazo en un santiamén.

Al llegar a casa, por fin, me deshice de mi chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero del vestíbulo mientras Jacob depositaba el paraguas en el paragüero. Mi familia entró en la vivienda armando un buen jaleo, sobre todo Emmett y Jasper, que estaban apostando quién se curaría primero, si Shubael o Isaac.

- Me voy a la cama - comuniqué a todo el mundo en la misma entrada, incluido Jacob.  
- Está agotada - papá se adelantó a lo que mi marido estaba a punto de preguntarme.

Jake lo miró con cierto cansancio por sus continuas incursiones mentales, pero enseguida me dedicó su tiempo a mí.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo, tomándome en brazos.  
- No hace falta que me lleves - reí, aunque me enganché bien a él -. Estoy embarazada, no…  
- No enferma, sí, sí - siguió él, iniciando la subida por las escaleras -. Pero no quiero que te canses - me sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios.  
- Hasta mañana, cielo - mamá asomó la cabeza por la barandilla para dedicarme una sonrisa.  
- Hasta mañana a todos - voceé, haciendo un gesto con la mano, cual estrella de teatro que se va de la escena.

Escuché las risas de mi familia abajo y sus respectivos "hasta mañana", "buenas noches" y "que descansen", y también oí el murmullo muy bajito de Rosalie diciendo "espero que esta noche no suene la radio", cosa que ya me hizo ponerme como un tomate. Suerte que ya no podían verme.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a ver la tele? - le pregunté a Jake, que ya estaba llegando a la planta superior.  
- No, prefiero quedarme contigo un millón de veces más - me sonrió. Luego, su rostro se volvió un tanto burlón -. Tú hueles mucho mejor.  
- ¡Te hemos oído, perro! - gritó Rose desde el saloncito.  
- Espero que no sea sólo por eso - reí.  
- Ya sabes que no - afirmó, clavándome esos ojazos negros que me hipnotizaban por completo.

Me dejó justo en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, la abrió y pasamos dentro.

Nos pusimos la ropa de pijama y volvimos a salir de la habitación para dirigirnos al baño con el fin de lavarnos los dientes. Lo hicimos juntos, bromeando el uno con el otro frente al espejo, y terminamos la faena escupiendo a la vez en el lavabo, entre empujones y risas.

Salimos del baño y pasamos a nuestro dormitorio otra vez, cerrando la puerta.

Nos metimos en la cama y yo me apresuré a acurrucarme a su lado, acomodándome en su pecho calientito. Con el frío que había pasado hoy, esto era todo un regalo. Deseé que esa camiseta interior y mi camisón no se interpusieran entre su sedosa piel y la mía, pero, en fin. Los dedos de Jake no tardaron en jugar con los mechones de mi pelo, pasando una y otra vez.

- Tengo otro nombre, y este es con la "j" - habló de pronto, con un murmullo.  
- ¿Ah, sí? - sonreí, sin despegar mi mejilla de su pecho -. ¿Cuál es?  
- Jonathan.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

- Me gusta - asentí -. Es bonito, y no lo tiene nadie en la manada.  
- Tendremos que apuntarlo en la lista, entonces.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que sus dedos siguieron peinando mi cabello.

- La próxima semana es nuestro aniversario de novios - murmuró, rompiendo ese mutismo con su voz ronca. Su abrasador aliento acarició mi cuero cabelludo cuando lo dijo y mi vello ya se erizó solo.

Aunque estábamos casados y celebrábamos nuestro aniversario de boda, por supuesto, también lo seguíamos haciendo con el de novios, el seis de febrero, y siempre íbamos al mismo sitio: al Wolf.

Alcé el rostro para mirarlo y él lo bajó sincronizadamente, quedándonos a unos pocos centímetros. Mi corazón y mis mariposas ya se aceleraban sólo con tenerlo tan cerca.

- ¿Podremos celebrarlo este año? - pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Claro que sí - ni lo dudó -. No pienso dejar que nadie nos estropee la fiesta. Lo celebraremos, como siempre.  
- ¿Y mi familia? No podemos ir solos, por si acaso - mi labio inferior se arrugó más cuando mis dientes lo mordieron con más fuerza.  
- Que se queden fuera del Wolf - dijo, sonriendo con un poco de malicia, como si se estuviese imaginando la escena.

Solté una risilla, pero no por imaginarme lo mismo que él, sino porque siempre parecía tener una contestación y una solución para todo.

- ¿Y después? ¿También les haremos esperar en el parking de Rialto Beach? - sonreí con ganas, y esta vez sí que con malicia.

Jacob frunció los labios y adoptó un gesto exageradamente pensativo, adrede.

- Mmm… Creo que este año vamos a tener que variar un poco esa parte del plan - contestó finalmente -. Este año vamos a tener que terminar la función en nuestra cama, pequeña - me mostró su preciosa sonrisa torcida a la vez que pegaba su frente a la mía.

Las alas de mis mariposas se agitaron con vehemencia. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me arrimé más a él.

- Menos mal que tenemos la radio - susurré en sus labios, sonriéndole.

Sus manos dejaron mi cabello y pasaron a deslizarse por mi espalda, ya estremeciéndome, hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de mis caderas. Entonces me empujó hacia él y nuestros cuerpos ya se enredaron. Mi corazón y mi estómago no fueron las únicas partes de mi anatomía que palpitaron con gozo.

Jadeé.

- Sí, menos mal… - coincidió él, hablando entre susurros.

Era inevitable. La energía ya comenzaba a navegar a nuestro alrededor, meciéndonos con esa marea que nos atraía cada vez más, con ese oleaje mágico y especial. Uní mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarlo muy despacio, aunque respirando con furor.

- Ponla ahora - le pedí, entre beso y beso.

Noté cómo su labio se curvaba hacia arriba, si bien su abrasador aliento también salía agitado.

- ¿No estabas agotada? - me recordó, con otro susurro -. No sé si deberíamos… - deslicé mi labio por los suyos y tuvo que esperar a que terminase para seguir hablando -. ¿No crees que deberías descansar?  
- Sólo una vez… - le imploré con ansia, y repasé su boca con la mía de nuevo.  
- Una vez es… - le di otro beso - imposible, lo sabes. Y tú estabas cansada - bromeó para hacerse de rogar.  
- Calla y pon esa radio de una vez - le exigí finalmente, sin dejar de besarlo.

La sonrisa de Jake se amplió con satisfacción y ya no dijo nada más. Sin dejar mis labios, se estiró hacia atrás y, con unos manotazos torpes y distraídos, consiguió apagar la lamparita de su mesilla y encender la radio, que ya tenía el volumen lo suficientemente alto.

Me pareció escuchar la queja de Rosalie abajo, pero cuando Jake regresó a mi cuerpo, ni siquiera sé lo que dijo.


	108. Entrenamiento

ENTRENAMIENTO :

A diferencia de ayer, hoy no llovía, nevaba. Esa densa cortina de grandes y algodonosos copos caía desde el cielo como por arte de magia y lo cubría todo con su manto de color blanco impoluto. El cielo estaba tan encapotado, que si te quedabas mirando hacia arriba, daba la sensación de que esa nieve salía de ninguna parte, parecía descender de la nada, cayendo lentamente hacia abajo.

- Vamos, Nessie, ya lo has visto de sobra. Cierra la ventana, te vas a enfriar - me azuzó Jake, dándole tirones a la sábana para que me volviera a echar en la cama.

La verdad es que tenía razón. Ya comenzaba a tener algo de frío. Me encontraba de rodillas, sobre el colchón, asomada a la ventana que teníamos a modo de cabecero, y aunque me estaba tapando el torso con la sábana, la helada hacía su acto de presencia en mis brazos y en mi cara. Lo mejor iba a ser que cerrara la ventana.

Estiré la mano y dejé que un grueso copo cayese sobre mi palma. Con rapidez, me metí dentro y lo deposité sobre la punta de la nariz de Jake. El copo se derritió en un segundo, pasando a ser líquido.

- Muy graciosa - se quejó él en un tono irónico, aunque sonriendo. Y se secó con el dorso de su mano.

Solté una risilla y corrí la hoja de la ventana para cerrarla. Bajé el estor, me incliné sobre él, le di un beso en la nariz y me eché a su lado, arrimándome bien a su cuerpo con el fin de entrar en calor. Jacob me tapó con la sábana y enseguida me acogió con mimo entre sus brazos. Nuestros cuerpos todavía estaban desnudos y, aunque ya habíamos aplacado la primera llamarada de la mañana y lo había sentido por el mío hacía un rato, volver a notar su piel pegada a la mía hacía que me estremeciera. Estos días su piel había aumentado un poco de temperatura y la sentía más cálida y acogedora. Sus suaves y tórridas manos me frotaban la espalda, haciendo que comenzase a notar ese placentero calor que incluso me ponía el vello de punta.

- Tenías razón, qué frío hace afuera - me respingué, y me arrimé más a su cuerpo desnudo.  
- Te lo dije. Como últimamente eres tan friolera…

Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y Jake pasó a enredar con mi cabello. Arrugué el entrecejo y me mordí el labio, reflexionando en lo friolera que me había vuelto últimamente.

- No sé por qué me pasa esto - pensé en voz alta -. Normalmente hubiera aguantado mucho más a la intemperie de una nevada, y ayer casi me muero de frío en el bosque. ¿Será que ha bajado mi temperatura corporal?  
- Yo te noto tan cálida como siempre - afirmó él.

Despegué mi cara de su torso y la alcé para mirarlo.

- Sí, pero es como si mi cuerpo fuera más sensible, como si respondiera a ciertas cosas de un modo más humano.  
- Tal vez tenga que ver con que el bebé es humano - aventuró Jacob, observándome con esos ojazos negros -. Puede que él te transmita algunas reacciones humanas, como el frío o el asco que le has cogido a la sangre.

Ugh, pues sí, porque sólo de pensar en esto último me daba un asco tremendo. Carlisle todavía no había dado con el por qué de mi repentina repulsión hacia la sangre, pero todo apuntaba a que la razón era la naturaleza humana de nuestro bebé.

- Podría ser, sí - coincidí, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho de nuevo.

Los prodigiosos dedos de Jake pasaban una y otra vez entre mi pelo y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era muy placentero y acogedor. Su poderoso corazón latía con vigor y fuerza, retumbando en su pecho. Podía oírlo perfectamente sin tener mi oreja pegada a su esternón, pero me encantaba escucharlo tan de cerca y sentir sus calmadas y vivas palpitaciones en mi oído, en mi rostro, en mi torso. Eso me relajaba un montón. También podía sentir el arrullo de su sangre pasando a través de las arterias, ese flujo constante que se movía al ritmo de cada latido, de cada palpitación, de cada poderoso bombeo. Ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso, por supuesto, y la sed que me producía su plasma lo controlaba instintivamente.

Como siempre, esto era como estar en el paraíso, me sentía tan a gusto, tan completa y realizada. Siempre me había sentido así junto a Jacob, pero me di cuenta de que ahora había un ingrediente más que se agregaba a esa sensación. Ahora mismo, la pequeña familia que habíamos formado Jake y yo estaba al completo. Jacob, yo y nuestro pequeño bebé en medio de los dos, recibiendo también el calor de su padre. No sé si eran imaginaciones mías, pero me dio la sensación de que el bebé estaba tan a gusto como yo y sonreí, feliz.

Entonces, me dio por pensar en el embarazo de mi madre. Ella no había podido disfrutarlo, como estaba haciendo yo con el mío, pero mi padre tampoco. Mi madre había sufrido todos los embustes físicos y psicológicos, pero lo había hecho conscientemente, había sido su elección, y eso había hecho que afrontara todas las consecuencias y las asumiera con fuerza y voluntad. Sin embargo, mi padre no había tenido esa oportunidad. Él había tenido que afrontarlo todo sin tener opción, y había sufrido tanto. Hasta que pudo escuchar mis primeros pensamientos y después nací, claro, pero aún así había sufrido demasiado. A mi modo de ver se merecía un premio, un pequeño regalo.

- Tengo otro nombre con la "a" - murmuré.  
- ¿Cuál?

Por un momento, vacilé un poco, pero lo solté.

- Anthony.  
- ¿Anthony? - no le veía el rostro, pero por el tono de su voz estaba algo sorprendido, más bien extrañado de que yo propusiese un nombre así.

Presioné mi labio inferior ligeramente con mis dientes, esperando a que él se diera cuenta del por qué de ese nombre.

- Sí, Anthony - repetí, pasando mis dedos por su torso para hacerme la indiferente.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras Jacob parecía meditarlo.

- Es un poco cursi, ¿no?

Ups. Sin embargo, su objeción sonó más a una opinión que a una crítica. Vaya, no pareció percatarse de que ese era el segundo nombre de mi padre. Quizá era un dato que desconocía.

Dejé que mi mejilla se despegase otra vez de su pecho, me incorporé un poco, dejándolo a él abajo, y lo miré.

- Pero, ¿te gusta? - le pregunté, observando la reacción de su expresión con atención.  
- No sé - dudó, frunciendo los labios mientras miraba al techo y se lo pensaba. Luego, volvió a mirarme -. Lo tendríamos que llamar Tony para que no sonase tan cursi, pero no sé qué me disgusta más, si que suene cursi o lo segundo - de pronto, sus ojos fueron los que estudiaron a los míos, entrecerrándolos - ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Eh? Ah, no, por nada - disimulé, tumbándome a su lado de nuevo -. Sólo fue una sugerencia que se me ocurrió de repente.

Después de eso que acababa de decirme, como para revelarle que era el segundo nombre de mi padre. Entonces sí que lo rechazaría de pleno.

- Lo apuntaré en la lista, sí - accedió, aunque más por indulgencia que por otra cosa, lo cual no resultaba muy alentador a la hora de decirle las razones de mi sugerencia -. A ver - siguió -, de momento tenemos Nathan, Adam, Samuel, Daniel, David, Saul, Jonathan y Anthony. Como sigamos así, acabaremos llenando una libreta entera - y se rió con una risilla sorda.  
- Sí - yo también sonreí.  
- Tendríamos que ir escogiendo uno - sugirió.

Sí. Anthony, pensé. Anthony Jacob, se me ocurrió acto seguido, y mi boca no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa, esta vez con más gozo, porque ese nombre envolvía a los dos hombres que más amaba del mundo.

Y, de repente:

Tony Jake, se me volvió a ocurrir en mis pensamientos.

Se me escapó una risilla y Jake bajó el rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber, sonriéndome con expectación.

Carraspeé para mis adentros y me bajé de mi nube.

- Nada, cosas mías - le contesté, aunque mi boca todavía sostenía esa risa -. Ya lo elegiremos, no hay prisa. Todavía tenemos cinco meses por delante.

Pasé la mano por su impresionante torso, deleitándome en cada ardiente y fuerte músculo. No sé en lo que se paró a pensar él en ese instante, pero cogió mi mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

- Ayer te hice daño en la mano y no te pedí perdón - murmuró, mirándome con arrepentimiento.

Volvió a besar mi mano.

Con la misma, acaricié sus ardientes labios, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos despacio para sentir la sedosidad de su fina piel. Eso lO estremeció y dejó mi mano libre al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un jadeo sordo. Seguí pasando mis dedos con calma y los dirigí a su barbilla, bajando su labio inferior un poco a su paso. Cuando recorrí su mandíbula, ascendí y posé mi palma en su mejilla, abrió los párpados para mirarme con esa mirada suya tan penetrante e intensa que hacía que mis mariposas ya se volvieran locas.

Primero le mostré a ese Jacob que yo había visto de espaldas, furioso, lleno de temblores y que no soltaba mi dolorida mano.

- Lo sien…

Le tapé la boca con los dedos de mi otra mano para cortar su disculpa y le sonreí. Despejé sus labios y seguí enseñándole mis recuerdos. Le mostré que comprendía su enfado y su reacción, y también lo segura que me había sentido de él, lo mucho que había confiado en su autocontrol, dejándolo entrever en mis recuerdos que sabía que jamás me haría daño, aunque añadí una nota sarcástica y le dejé ver que me había dejado la mano hecha polvo al tiempo que ampliaba mi sonrisa.

Mi chico captó la broma y sonrió.

- Soy un bruto, ¿eh?  
- No te preocupes, yo soy una chica dura, y me encantan los brutos como tú - presumí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.  
- Ja, ja - articuló con ironía.

Me reí y le di un beso corto. Cuando dejé su boca, Jake se quedó mirándome maravillado durante un rato, enganchándome con sus hechizantes ojos negros. Mi corazón y mis mariposas se aceleraron al mismo tiempo.

- Siempre me he preguntado qué veías en mí - susurró, sin dejar de observarme de ese modo -. Tú eres tan especial…  
- A lo mejor es porque tú también lo eres - le insinué, sonriéndole. Después, dejé que mis pupilas se perdieran en las suyas definitivamente y fui hipnotizándome conforme hablaba entre susurros -. Para mí siempre has sido la persona más especial y maravillosa del mundo, desde siempre - mi rostro comenzó a acercarse al suyo, ya preso por esa energía que empezó a emanar de nosotros, y él correspondió de la misma forma, también mirándome hechizado -. Lo supe en cuanto nací, desde la primera vez que te vi - y nuestros labios terminaron uniéndose para besarse.

Todo mi organismo era un torbellino de sensaciones, pero aumentaron de intensidad cuando los labios de Jacob también lo hicieron. Sin embargo, los dos tuvimos que obligarnos a parar. Si nos dejábamos llevar demasiado, ya no podríamos detenernos, y teníamos cosas que hacer.

- Rayos - murmuró con pesadumbre, apoyando su frente en la mía al tiempo que tomaba aire para recomponerse -, si no fuera porque tenemos ese maldito entrenamiento…  
- Lo sé - sonreí, tomando oxígeno yo también -. Creo que será mejor que nos levantemos, no queda mucho para que Brenda llegue a casa.

Mi chico separó nuestras frentes para observarme.

- ¿Brenda va a venir? - preguntó.  
- Seth es uno de los que va a recibir instrucción hoy, acuérdate, y supongo que Brenda quiere aprovechar para verlo - le expliqué -. Últimamente se ven muy poco.  
- Ah, ok - hizo una mueca de aceptación -. ¿Y cuándo te lo ha dicho?  
- Ayer, mientras tú le hacías la gracia a Leah con Simon - revelé -. Estuve hablando con Brenda, ¿recuerdas?  
- Ah, sí - cayó.  
- Me dijo que iba a venir sobre las once - miré el despertador de la mesilla de Jake -. Y ya son las diez y cuarto, así que será mejor que nos levantemos.  
- Dúchate tú primero - me propuso, poniéndose boca arriba para estirarse.  
- Ok - reí -. Hay que ver qué perezoso eres.

Le di un beso corto y me fui a mi lado de la cama para disponerme a salir de ella.

- Sólo me quedaré en la cama cinco minutos más, después ya me levanto - se defendió al tiempo que ya me ponía en pie.

En cuanto lo hice, sus largos y fuertes brazos ocuparon todo lo que pudieron de lo ancho del camastro, así como sus piernas.

Solté una risilla, me puse la bata de seda y me acerqué al armario.

Después de ducharme, vestirme y secarme el cabello, por fin se levantó. Estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño justo en el mismo momento en que yo salía. Me dedicó una de sus maravillosas y blancas sonrisas, me dio otro beso y se metió en el aseo para ducharse.

Suspiré antes de bajar, porque nuestro dormitorio era una pequeña burbuja de intimidad en medio de todo ese remolino de gente que se movía por nuestra pequeña casa, la única que teníamos, y sólo disponíamos de ella por la noche y por las mañanas. Estos cortos momentos - o eso me parecían a mí - eran los únicos que disfrutábamos a solas, en esa cierta privacidad que no lo llegaba a ser del todo nunca. Sin embargo, por muy mínima que fuera, teníamos que aprovecharla al máximo, aunque seguía siendo un poco incómodo saber que por mucha radio que pusiéramos y muchas precauciones sonoras que tomásemos quizá te podían seguir oyendo. Ahora esa intimidad se había terminado, al menos, hasta que llegara la noche, la cual siempre me parecía que tardaba en llegar demasiado.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que el tener gente en casa también tenía sus ventajas.

El desayuno ya lo había preparado Esme, y esas tortitas, los huevos con beicon, su deliciosa tarta de manzana, el jugo natural de naranja y el café esperaban en la mesa para que fueran devorados, aunque la que tuve que esperar para hacerlo fui yo, pues Jake todavía no había terminado de asearse. Eso sí, en cuanto llegó a la cocina, ambos nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Durante el desayuno, la tía Alice nos desveló que mi padre se había ido a patrullar al bosque por la noche. Ella no nos lo dijo, pero Emmett se encargó de revelarnos el por qué enseguida con una de sus bromas, cosa que me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate. Luego, nos dijo que había llamado bien temprano para quedar en un pequeño claro del boscaje con el fin de realizar allí ese entrenamiento contra licántropos.

Terminamos de desayunar a tiempo, incluso tuvimos unos minutos para ver la tele en el sofá con Rosalie, Emmett y mamá, hasta que el timbre de casa sonó.

- No sé por qué han tenido que venir, la verdad - refunfuñaba Jake en voz baja mientras caminábamos hacia ese claro, junto a mi familia.

Observé a Helen y Ryam por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban a mis espaldas, charlando con Brenda, Mercedes, Claire, que también habían venido para estar con Embry y Quil, mamá y Alice. Sabía que Jacob lo había dicho por Ryam, claro, Helen, Claire y Mercedes no le molestaban para nada.

- Brenda habrá llamado a Helen y se habrán enterado de esto - le cuchicheé.

Supuse que, al igual que a Brenda se lo había dicho Seth para que viniese, a Mercedes se lo había dicho Embry. Lo que no tenía muy claro era lo de Claire. Me daba la sensación de que había sido ella la que había insistido en venir, puesto que aún era muy joven y seguramente Quil había intentado evitarlo, procurando protegerla de una preocupación extra que aún le quedaba un poco grande como para llevar a las espaldas a sus catorce años.

- Claro, y se han apuntado a la fiesta, cómo no. Ese idiota sólo viene para burlarse - chistó.  
- Bueno, no te enfades - lo calmé, acariciando su brazo con mi mano suelta -. Seguro que han venido para verme, hace mucho que no quedamos - y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Beso que surtió efecto enseguida y que lo relajó un poco.

- Miren, es ahí - señaló Emmett, indicando con el dedo a unos pinos centenarios que parecían bordear una zona despoblada de árboles.

Una vez más, Ezequiel y Teresa se quedaron en casa para vigilarla, a los que se sumaron Tanya y Carmen, así que el resto del aquelarre Cullen pudo venir sin problemas. Nos dirigimos a ese sitio y cuando atravesamos los pinos señalados por mi tío, salimos al pequeño claro.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y los copos no cesaban de caer del cielo.

Mi padre ya estaba esperando, junto con Seth, Embry y Quil, que ya se encontraban en su forma lobuna. Éstos iban a ser los tres primeros lobos en recibir la instrucción de Jasper. Aunque el resto de los lobos también iba a verlo a través de los pensamientos de sus hermanos, Jasper decidió que lo mejor era que, además, lo practicaran, por lo que todos los metamorfos iban a pasar por manos de mi tío. Eso haría el entrenamiento más efectivo.

Seth fue el primero en corretear al lado de Brenda para hacerle carantoñas. Emitía unos gemiditos sordos al tiempo que le lamía el rostro, y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y unas caricias. Embry y Quil se acercaron a sus respectivas para hacer lo mismo, aunque este último no gimoteó, seguramente para hacerse el duro delante de Claire. Todavía tenía que demostrar que era el hermano mayor y protector.

Volví a tener una sensación de culpabilidad enorme, porque por culpa de todo esto, los lobos apenas tenían tiempo para ellos y los suyos.

Pesqué a papá observándome, y su rostro ya lo decía todo. Conocía cada uno de mis pensamientos a este respecto, pero no los compartía. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso que se sintió helado en mi frente, pero sólo al tacto, porque fue tan cálido. Después, se acercó a mamá y la besó en los labios con un beso de pasión contenida que algún día iba a terminar explotando de verdad. Sólo esperaba estar bien lejos cuando eso ocurriera.

Me reí en mi fuero interno, pero mi padre estaba lo suficientemente ocupado en controlarse como para oírlo.

Jasper, que ya estaba en una posición totalmente de mando, carraspeó para poner un poco de orden. Tanto los lobos como mis padres dejaron sus quehaceres para prestar atención.

- Será mejor que comencemos - sugirió mi tío.

Quil, Embry y Seth observaron a Jacob, esperando la orden de su Alfa. En cuanto Jake asintió, alejaron sus patas de las chicas y se colocaron frente a Jasper.

Jacob no iba a recibir instrucción, por lo menos no físicamente, ya que a él realmente no le hacía falta, con su poder espiritual tenía bastante para fulminar a todos los licántropos que se le pusieran por delante, aunque había decidido venir para ver el entrenamiento, y para poner un poco de orden con sus lobos, si se daba el caso.

Brenda, Helen, Ryam, Mercedes y Claire se pusieron a nuestro lado, así como el resto de mi familia.

Hacía frío, como ya había comprobado hacía más o menos una hora, pero esta vez salí más preparada de casa. Mi abrigo verde pino de tres cuartos me protegía bien de estas bajas temperaturas, así como mis guantes y mi gorro de lana gris. Y tenía a mi calientito marido a mi lado, al que siempre podía recurrir si me daba algún respingo.

- Como ya saben, los licántropos gozan de dos armas muy eficaces - empezó Jasper - : las cuchillas de sus garras y su puntiaguda y letal dentadura, por lo que jamás tienen que perderlas de vista.  
- Eso es evidente - murmuró Jacob, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mi tío escuchó su comentario, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso.

- Otra cosa que deben evitar es que los atrapen con sus brazos - siguió -. Los licántropos son seres muy rápidos y fuertes, tanto como los neófitos, y podrían aplastarlos y romperles varios huesos - Quil gruñó como protesta, ya que Claire estaba presente. Jasper se giró hacia ella -. Lo siento.  
- No importa, sigue - lo exhortó ella, aunque su rostro de preocupación ya se expresaba bastante.

Quil soltó un suspiro sordo disconforme. Sin duda estaba feliz de verla y estar con ella, pero se notaba que no le gustaba nada que Claire estuviera presente en una cosa como esta.

Brenda y Mercedes dejaron sus labios blancos, de lo que los apretaban.

Yo sentí un escalofrío, si bien esta vez no era por el frío, sino que fue provocado al recordar lo que aquél neófito había estado a punto de hacer años atrás con Jacob, y eso que yo no lo había visto ni había estado presente.

- Bien, lo que les voy a enseñar son técnicas para evadir esos posibles ataques - afirmó Jasper, ya mirando a los tres lobos.  
- Te recuerdo que nosotros andamos a cuatro patas - dijo Jake, hablando con cierto sarcasmo -. Ya sabes, no podemos hacer llaves, ni dar patadas, ni nada de eso.  
- La verdad es que se les vería bastante ridículos - opinó Ryam, curvando su labio hacia arriba.

Por primera vez, Claire soltó una risilla, aunque Jacob fulminó a Ryam con la mirada.

- Mis técnicas también sirven para ustedes - rebatió Jasper, sin perder su compostura elegante -. Lo que tienen que hacer es atacar a su columna vertebral.  
- Uf, no sé - dudó mi chico -. Esos bichos son muy ágiles, amigo, se revuelven como nada y cuando te das cuenta, los tienes encima de nuevo. Eso no servirá de nada. Lo único que pueden hacer es esquivar sus cuchillas y lanzarse al cuello del licántropo en cuanto sea posible. Un apretón de dientes, un crack, y licántropo fuera de combate.  
- Dudo mucho que así consigan un ataque efectivo - cuestionó mi tío.

Quil, Embry y Seth oscilaban las cabezas de uno a otro, esperando a que se decidieran.

- Tú nunca has luchado contra un licántropo, en cambio, yo sí - le respondió Jake, algo ofendido.  
- Sí, y te recuerdo que acabó mordiéndote.

Sentí otro escalofrío, pero este fue mucho peor. Sólo recordar eso hacía que un relámpago helado atravesara mi cuerpo con saña. Automáticamente, y de una manera inconsciente, apreté la mano de Jake.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué te parece? - se burló Ryam.  
- Creo que ambos tienen razón - medió Carlisle, antes de que a Jacob le diera tiempo a soltar lo que tuviera pensado soltar -. ¿Por qué no fusionan las dos ideas? Todas se pueden utilizar.  
- Carlisle tiene razón - coincidió mi padre -. Pueden atacar al cuello del licántropo, pero esquivando sus embustes con las técnicas de Jasper. Yo no veo el problema.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó Jasper, aunque con un aire un tanto orgulloso.

Todos miramos a Jake.

- Ok, ok - accedió él también, haciendo un gesto con su mano libre para que Jazz siguiera con su explicación.

Éste asintió.

- Emmett, por favor - le pidió, con un movimiento de cabeza.  
- Bien, que empiece el espectáculo - sonrió él, frotándose las manos mientras echaba a andar hacia el centro del ruedo.  
- Em hará de licántropo.  
- El papel te queda muy bien - se mofó Jacob -. Aúlla un poco, a ver cómo te sale.

Emmett le mostró su dedo medio y Jake se carcajeó.

- Desde que se mezcla con esta jauría de perros sus modales dejan mucho que desear - resopló Rosalie, mirando hacia otro lado con desagrado.

Claire la miró mal a ella.

- Su sueño por fin se va a hacer realidad - bromeó mi madre.

Me reí.

- Primero quiero ver cómo lo hacen - dijo Jasper, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura a la vez que caminaba a un lado para apartarse y observar -. Ataquen a Emmett como si fuera un licántropo.

Los lobos se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Bueno, ¿a qué estan esperando? Ataquenme - azuzó Emmett con una enorme y provocadora sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante para adoptar una postura ofensiva.

Quil no lo dudó. Salió el primero de entre el enorme lobo de color arenoso y el gris plateado, que lo flanqueaban a ambos lados, y avanzó con paso seguro sobre la nívea y blanda superficie, plantándose frente al gigantón de mi tío, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

- ¡Vamos, Quil! - lo animó Claire.

El lobo marrón oscuro se agazapó, enseñando sus dientes de un modo totalmente competitivo, y de una forma inopinada y ágil saltó sobre Emmett, rugiéndole en el aire.

Mi tío actuó como creía que lo haría un licántropo. Zigzagueó con un movimiento digno de un relámpago y con una facilidad pasmosa atrapó a Quil entre sus brazos, aunque ambos terminaron rodando sobre la nieve.

Sin embargo, cuando Emmett ya se iba a incorporar para cantar victoria, un borrón ocre salió de la nada por detrás y se le echó encima. En una fracción de segundo, las patas delanteras de Seth chocaron con la espalda de mi tío, empujándolo de tal forma, que su cara se estampó y se hundió en la fría manta de hielo sin que a éste le diera tiempo de decir nada. Seth terminó su brillante actuación inclinándose sobre Emmett para envolver su cuello con sus fauces, simulando así la rotura del cuello del licántropo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece? - rió Jacob, dando una palmada en la que también se vio implicada mi mano.

Embry y Quil emitieron unos gemiditos ahogados para reírse y el primero añadió un aullido corto.

Seth se irguió y se quedó sobre Emmett, a modo de trofeo, levantando el hocico con orgullo. Mi tío clavó las manos en la nieve y levantó los codos, pero antes de que sacara la cabeza y se incorporase de un movimiento brusco, el lobo de color arena consiguió bajarse de su cuerpo de un brinco, aterrizando en el hielo blando con suavidad.

- Vaya, Em, ¿qué te ha pasado, eh? - se burló Jake -. Incluso ha sobrado uno de mis lobos.  
- Porque han hecho trampa - protestó, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los pantalones.  
- Te han engañado como a un niño - se rió papá.  
- Eso no es hacer trampa - lo contradijo Jake, sonriéndole con orgullo -. Te han tendido una emboscada, así es como trabajamos los lobos. Siempre somos un equipo, un todo.

Quil regresó a su posición junto a Embry, y Seth caminó frente a Brenda para hacer lo mismo, alzando la cabeza para pavonearse delante de ella.

- ¡Bravo, Seth! - alabó Brenda.  
- Y encima ha sido Seth - apuntilló mi padre para molestarlo más.  
- Pura suerte - refunfuñó Emmett.

El motivo por el cual estábamos aquí y teníamos que hacer esto no era nada divertido, pero la verdad es que nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

- No ha estado nada mal - reconoció Jasper, sin soltar sus manos de la parte trasera de su cintura. Sus pies se movían con calma, formando una estrecha elipse en la nieve mientras observaba con atención -. Probemos otra vez - los instó acto seguido.  
- Ahora no me van a engañar - farfulló Em, agazapándose, sin quitarles ojo a ninguno de los tres lobos.

En esta ocasión no avanzó uno solo, sino que fueron Embry y Seth los que salieron a la pelea. Y lo hicieron muy rápido. Como dos auténticos torpedos, saltaron hacia Emmett. Mi tío ya estaba preparado para recibir su embuste, sin embargo, ambos lobos se bifurcaron.

- ¡Esta vez no me atrapan! - exclamó Emmett, que se decidió por Seth para intentar atraparlo primero.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jake sonreía. Me estaba preguntando el por qué, cuando de pronto vi que Em se giraba para coger a Seth y Embry, dándole la espalda completamente a Quil, que ya había desaparecido del mapa. Seth lo esquivó, haciendo un quiebro veloz, y Emmett cambió de objetivo, pasando a ser Embry. En el mismo momento en que mi tío se abalanzaba para hacerle un auténtico placaje al lobo de color gris plateado, Quil salió de entre los árboles y se estampaba contra su espalda, acompañado por Seth, que también lo asedió, aunque éste de costado. La cara de Emmett volvió a terminar en la nieve y su cuello rodeado de los afilados dientes de Quil.

No obstante, ahí no terminó el espectáculo. Jasper hizo una fugaz señal con la cabeza y mi padre y Carlisle entraron a escena.

No me dio tiempo ni a terminar de parpadear, cuando éstos ya se habían arrojado contra Seth y Embry, simulando un desgarramiento con la mano y un mordisco.

La sonrisa de Jake se esfumó.

- Vaya, vaya - se burló Ryam.  
- Cállate, ¿quieres? - lo recriminó Jacob.  
- Ese licántropo ya estaría muerto, pero Seth y Embry ya habrían sido mordidos o mutilados - habló Jasper al tiempo que Em sacaba la cabeza de la nívea superficie, otra vez de mal humor, y los demás se levantaban. Noté el estremecimiento de Brenda y Mercedes a mi lado -. Desde luego juegan con una ventaja muy grande, y es su trabajo en equipo. Ustedes estan más organizados que esos licántropos, sin duda, y gozan de la telepatía, sin embargo, ellos también los atacarán en manada y, aunque no disponen de esas herramientas, podrían ser lo suficientemente peligrosos como para causarles bastantes bajas, como hemos podido comprobar con este ejemplo. En la primera prueba, han conseguido terminar con el licántropo, pero Quil ya tendría todas las costillas rotas - el mencionado gañó y pateó una pequeña brizna de nieve con una de sus patas delanteras, mostrando su disgusto -. Y en esta ya he comentado lo que hubiera sucedido. En equipo trabajan muy bien, sin embargo, se producirían demasiadas bajas, y eso es porque a nivel individual no saben pelear con un licántropo, no saben luchar en un cuerpo a cuerpo. A mi modo de ver, deberíamos trabajar individualmente para después utilizarlo en conjunto con la manada. Tengan en cuenta que esos licántropos los superarán en número, no tocaran a uno para cada tres, sino a uno para cada uno o seguramente a más.

Tuve que tragar saliva para recomponerme.

- Pues, vamos, ¿a qué esperas para enseñarles? - apremió Claire, haciendo que todos dirigiéramos nuestra atención a ella -. Y ustedes presten atención a las lecciones que les dé - añadió para los lobos, aunque su consejo era más bien para Quil.

Éste la miró fijamente y por un momento pareció quedarse anonadado.

- Es la más sensata de los que estamos aquí - opinó mi padre.  
- Será mejor que le hagan caso, entonces - aconsejó Carlisle, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven Claire, la cual sonrió también.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Jacob? - le preguntó Jasper -. ¿Quieres que les de instrucción?

Mi chico observó la estampa durante unos segundos, frunciendo los labios, y terminó suspirando por la nariz, con resignación.

- Sí, esta bien - accedió finalmente -. Será mejor que nos entrenes un poco con esas técnicas tuyas.  
- Bien - sonrió mi tío, satisfecho -. Pues vamos allá.

Carlisle, Emmett y mi padre volvieron a su posición en la fila de mirones que habíamos formado mientras Jasper por fin soltaba sus manos de la parte trasera de su cintura para ponerse manos a la obra.

Con su elegancia de siempre y ante las miradas atentas de todos, empezó a dar su primera lección.


	109. 6 de Febrero

6 DE FEBRERO :

Me encontraba en cuclillas sobre la alta hierba, junto a Jake. Mi vestido de color cielo cubría mis pequeñas piernas completamente y llegaba hasta el suelo, poniendo los bajos perdidos con esa tierra húmeda. Jacob tendría que soportar la regañina de Rosalie cuando llegásemos a casa, pero no parecía importarle. Había estado lloviendo toda la mañana en ese bosque que pertenecía al territorio de mis padres, pero había escampado y hacía un buen rato que ya había salido el sol, por lo que Jacob quiso aprovechar para sacarme un poco de esa vivienda que para él olía tan mal.

No nos encontrábamos lejos de ese tronco que ya habíamos hecho nuestro y en el que siempre estábamos para jugar, sin embargo, Jake había visto algo que le llamó la atención y prefirió que echásemos un vistazo antes de que nos dirigiésemos a ese rincón.

- No te muevas - me cuchicheó con su voz ronca -. Está a punto de salir.

Todavía no me gustaba hablar en alto, así que asentí. Me quedé muy quieta, observando esa cosa extraña con forma de capullo que tenía justo delante con suma atención, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. A mis ocho meses de edad, y aunque en realidad era como si tuviese unos seis años, jamás había visto semejante cosa antes.

Sin dejar de mirar eso, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla. Le hice ver que no sabía lo que era a la vez que acercaba el rostro un poco más a esa cosa extraña y entrecerraba los ojos para analizarla mejor.

- Se llama crisálida - bisbiseó.

Le pregunté para qué servía.

- Ya lo verás - cuchicheó de nuevo -. No le quites ojo, va a pasar una cosa mágica, te lo aseguro.

La crisálida era de un color marrón claro y colgaba de la afilada hoja de una planta que tendría unos veinte centímetros de alto, pero no me parecía que pasase nada especial, es decir, me preguntaba cómo habría podido ir a parar eso ahí, pero nada más. Aparté mi cara infantil de la planta, lo miré, sin despegar la mano de su rostro, y fruncí el ceño, algo decepcionada.

- Espera, espera un poco, ya verás - insistió sin dejar de observar la crisálida, alzando la mano para dejarla suspendida en el aire, a la espera de que pasase algo -. Antes he visto cómo se movía. Tiene que salir ya.

¿Pero salir qué? Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

- ¡Ah, mira! - exhaló de repente, en voz baja, aunque con entusiasmo, señalándome la cosa esa con el dedo.

Giré el rostro hacia allí, no muy segura de que fuera a pasar nada del otro mundo.

Pero pasó.

Esa cosa extraña llamada crisálida empezó a moverse, primero fue un ligero temblequeo y luego los movimientos pasaron a ser un poco más fuertes. Entonces, me di cuenta de que parecía tener algo en su interior que se movía y empujaba hacia fuera para romper ese envoltorio marrón. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos acuclillados en la hierba esperando, pero, finalmente, lo que fuera que estaba dentro consiguió quebrar la crisálida y liberarse. Ese envoltorio cayó al suelo, sin embargo, lo que contenía se quedó en el tallo de la hoja.

Jadeé, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par observando ese bicho desconocido mientras apretaba la mano contra la mejilla de mi mejor amigo. Le mostré la multitud de insectos que conocía, pero que ese no encajaba con ninguno.

- Es una mariposa - me reveló, sonriéndome.

Esta vez aparté la vista para mirarlo y retiré la mano de su mejilla.

- ¿Una mariposa? - repetí en voz alta.

Noté cómo Jacob se maravillaba al escucharme, todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a oír mi voz, ya que hablaba muy pocas veces.

- Sí, una mariposa - me ratificó, con una amplia sonrisa -. Pero sigue mirando, aún no ha terminado - y volvió a señalarla.

Volví a mirarla ipso facto. La mariposa tenía dos alas, pero estaban arrugadas y parecían mojadas. Dudé de que pudiera volar con eso. Éstas eran negras y se encontraban enganchadas a su alargado cuerpo, que también era de color negro y estaba lleno de un fino pelo humedecido. Las patitas eran finas y largas, se pegaban al tallo de la planta con total naturalidad. La cabeza del insecto era grande y disponía de dos antenas y unos grandes ojos que, en realidad, estaban formados por centenares de minúsculos cristalitos oscuros, pero lo que más llamó mi atención de la cabeza fue ese tubo finísimo que se desplegaba de ella y que se enroscaba en su final, formando una espiral retráctil.

Iba a llevar mi mano a la mejilla de Jake de nuevo para preguntarle por qué no se movía, cuando la mariposa lo hizo. Sus alas se agitaron con un movimiento mínimo y se estiraron un poco. Fue cuando pude apreciar que no eran negras del todo, sino que también estaban teñidas con un color azul celeste en su interior.

Giré el rostro hacia Jacob y le sonreí con ganas. Él me correspondió, observándome con algo de engatusamiento, y después llevé la mirada hacia la mariposa otra vez.

Poco a poco, progresivamente, el pelo de su cuerpo se fue secando y las alas de la mariposa se fueron estirando. Me quedé mirando maravillada cómo lo hacían y descubrí con asombro que no eran dos alas, sino cuatro. Las de arriba tenían una forma más triangular y eran más grandes, en cambio las de abajo eran más redondeadas y eran de menor tamaño. Las tenía entrecerradas a la espalda y cuando por fin las abrió y las desplegó completamente, vi cómo eran en todo su esplendor.

Jadeé de nuevo, asombrada, y la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó.

Claro que podía volar con eso, y maravillar al mundo entero. Las alas eran negras en todo su borde exterior, por eso me habían parecido de ese color al principio, sin embargo, todo el extenso interior era de una intensa tonalidad azul celeste que resplandecía. Cada ala formaba un todo, un cuadro con forma irregular de color azul con su marco negro. Las alas superiores también tenían un ribeteo consistente en unos puntitos blancos que se disponían en hilera, dentro de la parte negra que coloreaba los bordes.

Ahora sí. Coloqué la mano en su mejilla y le mostré lo preciosa que me parecía la mariposa a la vez que seguía observándola, maravillada.

- Antes era una oruga - afirmó Jake.

La mariposa batió sus alas, como pavoneándose con orgullo ante tal declaración.

La miré, extrañada. Proyecté la imagen de lo que yo recordaba que era una oruga. La fotografía mental que yo tenía en mi cerebro de ese bicho no cuadraba nada con el de una preciosa mariposa.

Jacob se rió.

- Verás, las orugas son las hijas de las mariposas, ¿entiendes? - me aclaró, sonriéndome con esos dientes tan blancos que destellaban con los rayos del sol. Entonces, siguió explicándomelo, haciendo gestos sin parar al tiempo que hablaba con entusiasmo -. Mira, las mariposas ponen los huevos, de ellos salen las orugas. Las orugas se dedican a ponerse las botas comiendo todas las hojas y plantas que pueden, y cuando crecen y engordan lo suficiente, se… bueno, digamos que se meten en esas crisálidas. Una vez dentro, empieza la magia. Nadie sabe cómo, pero esas orugas tan feas y repelentes comienzan a transformarse. Cuando pasa un tiempo, salen y ¡taran!, son mariposas.

Solté una risilla con mi voz infantil y su sonrisa se amplió una vez más.

- ¿Quieres cogerla? - me propuso.

Asentí con ilusión.

- Ok. Dame tu mano - me pidió, aunque él ya la estaba retirando de su mejilla para cogerla. Luego, me hizo estirar el brazo hacia la mariposa -. Ahora tenemos que hacerlo muy, muy despacito, ¿de acuerdo? - bisbiseó.

Asentí de nuevo, si bien esta vez con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la vez que observaba al insecto con atención, bien seria y concentrada.

Mi mano ya estaba a un palmo de la mariposa, que volvía a tener las alas entrecerradas, así que la abrí para cogerla por ellas. Sin embargo, Jake detuvo el movimiento con suavidad.

- Las alas de las mariposas están llenas de polvos mágicos para que puedan volar, como las de las hadas - cuchicheó con una entonación llena de misticismo y misterio -. Si las tocas con la mano, ya no podrá hacerlo - lo miré y puse los ojos en blanco. Hacía tiempo que ya no me creía esas cosas -. En serio - aseguró, alzando las cejas hacia arriba de forma exagerada y asintiendo con la cabeza -. Están llenas de polvos. Toca las alas de esa mariposa, y jamás probará lo que es volar.

Pero eso sí que me lo creía. Mis dedos se retrajeron automáticamente y mi vista se fue hacia la mariposa, con temor. Menos mal que me había avisado.

- Acércate muy, muy despacio y deja que se pose en tu dedo - sugirió, soltando mi muñeca para que lo hiciera yo sola.

Y así lo hice. Arrimé mi dedo muy lentamente y lo pegué al tallo, dejando a la mariposa por debajo. Lo arrastré, iniciando un descenso con mucha cautela y delicadeza, y las patitas delanteras del insecto se subieron a mi falange. El resto no tardó en hacer lo mismo cuando deslicé mi dedo un poco más abajo. Separé la mano de la planta y porté la mariposa en mi dedo hasta que la tuve delante de los ojos.

Sonreí, entusiasmada, al ver a la mariposa tan de cerca. Ella parecía estar tan a gusto como yo, abría y cerraba sus preciosas alas celestes frente a mí, como si quisiera mostrarme toda su belleza.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó Jake, observándome con las pupilas centelleantes.

Las mías prefirieron mirarlo a él un billón de veces más, un trillón, y se fijaron a las suyas con alegría.

Entonces, de una manera totalmente sincronizada, me lancé a sus receptores brazos de un salto para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la mariposa alzase el vuelo por encima de nuestras cabezas, a la vez que ambos nos reíamos.

Continué observando ese marcador de libros con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras este maravilloso recuerdo terminaba de desvanecerse de mi memoria. El susodicho marcador me lo había hecho Jake a la semana siguiente de lo acontecido en ese recuerdo, puesto que, por aquel entonces, y pese a ser tan joven, ya me había leído unos cuantos libros. Estaba hecho de una madera muy clara. Era fino, rectangular y alargado en la parte que tenía que quedar entre las hojas, y la zona superior estaba coronada por una mariposa también plana, aunque mas gruesa. Jake la había tallado a un tamaño casi idéntico y la había pintado exactamente igual a la mariposa que habíamos visto ese día. Cuando me regaló el marcador, me había encantado, y seguía encantándome ahora. Mi madre había hecho bien en traérmelo de mi antigua casa. Creía que lo había perdido y me había llevado un disgusto enorme, sin embargo, debió de haberse quedado metido en alguno de mis tantos libros y ahora que mi familia había redecorado la vivienda seguramente mamá lo había encontrado.

Contentísima de tenerlo de nuevo, lo inserté en el último libro que estaba leyendo y retiré ese simple marcador de papel.

Dejé el libro sobre el escritorio y me di la vuelta hacia la cama de ese dormitorio que dentro de poco ya sería el del bebé. La colcha estaba repleta de cosas que no nos había dado tiempo a guardar todavía, puesto que aún no había vaciado el armario para hacerle sitio. Me acerqué y me senté en la cama.

Cogí la ropita del niño y la posé en mi regazo para mirarla. Era un montón bastante grande, gracias a la tía Alice, y ya tenía una amplia variedad para los tres primeros meses. Fui pasando prenda por prenda, desdoblándola para observarla con una sonrisa, y la fui dejando de nuevo doblada a mi lado. Había ropa interior de bebé, camisetas minúsculas, pantaloncitos enanos, gorritos, patucos…

- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó Jake de repente, con una sonrisa, entrando por la puerta.

No me asustó, porque ya había percibido sus pasos.

- Estaba mirando la ropita del bebé - le revelé, sonriéndole.

Jacob sonrió también. Arrastró una de las sillas del escritorio y se sentó frente a mí. Cogió una camiseta del montón de mi regazo y la desplegó. La prenda era tan pequeña, que cabía en una de sus manos, sin embargo, éstas la sujetaban con mucha delicadeza y ternura. Me quedé mirando embobada cómo él observaba la camiseta del bebé, entusiasmado, y cómo la doblaba sobre su pantorrilla.

Alice no era la única que le había comprado ropa al niño. Desde que le habíamos dado la noticia a Renée, estaba contentísima e ilusionadísima, así que ella también había comprado alguna cosa. Renée había venido a Forks por Navidad para vernos y, por primera vez en muchos años, ella había pasado la nochebuena con nosotros, en casa de Charlie. Phil había sido bastante indulgente con Renée y había accedido a no pasar las Navidades juntos, al menos este año. Se pensaba que mi madre estaba metida en una secta o algo así que impedía su relación con más personas que no fueran sus familiares más íntimos. En fin, era un poco estrambótico, pero Renée podía ser muy imaginativa y persuasiva, así que Phil se lo había tragado. Al pobre no le quedó más remedio que irse a casa de sus padres solo, aunque comprendía que su mujer quisiera aprovechar para venir y pasar ese día tan especial con su hija después de tantos años sin hacerlo.

Mamá ya le había dado la noticia a Renée por teléfono la misma semana en que nos enteramos de mi estado y ella ya nos había dado la enhorabuena, pero en nochebuena nos felicitó personalmente y nos dio sus regalos, entre los que se encontraba ropa de bebé. Parecía que ya iba asimilando todo nuestro mundo, es más, me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que lo hacía, se notaba que mi madre y ella hablaban por el Messenger todos los días y nos veíamos todos por la Webcam, ahora sin secretos ni limitaciones, eso hacía que mi abuela materna lo viera con más normalidad, podía comprobar por sí misma lo feliz que era su hija y que esta vida era la que había escogido, así que supongo que eso la hacía feliz a ella también. Lo único que le importaba era saber que su hija se encontraba bien y que podía verla siempre que quisiera, eso era suficiente para ella. Además, tengo que reconocer que Renée era una mujer muy abierta y moderna, receptiva a toda clase de ideas, por raras que éstas pareciesen. No era así con Charlie. Aunque ya sabía de sobra todo lo que se cocía y no le había quedado más remedio que escuchar la verdad sin tapujos el día en que se lo contamos todo a Renée, él prefería hacer como que esa tarde no había oído nada y continuar con su no pensar, no pensar, era por eso que mamá seguía poniéndose esas lentillas marrones en su presencia.

Esa pequeña camiseta que Jacob sostenía en su pierna era una de las prendas que Renée le había comprado al niño. Mientras miraba a Jacob engatusada, mi mano rodeó mi pequeña pancita. Todavía quedaban cinco meses para que tuviéramos a nuestro bebé en brazos. No me hacía falta, porque tenía toda mi infancia como testigo, pero tan sólo tenía que evocar el recuerdo de la mariposa de nuevo para ver con absoluta certeza lo buen padre que iba a ser. Mi estómago se llenó de su cosquilleo habitual instantáneamente.

También observé lo guapo que estaba, por supuesto. Hoy era 6 de febrero, y celebrábamos nuestro aniversario, por eso se había puesto esos pantalones de vestir de color marrón y esa camisa de color blanco que le quedaba tan, tan bien. Entonces, me di cuenta de que se nos hacía tarde y dejé la ropita del bebé a un lado para levantarme. Si seguía mirándola, no saldría de casa en toda la noche.

Yo llevaba un elegante vestido negro que se sujetaba a mi cuerpo con un corpiño que se ceñía a mi pecho, dejando que la tela cayese libre hacia abajo. Tenía que disimular un poco mi barriga, porque estaba en esa fase intermedia en la que la gente te mira y se pregunta si es que estás embarazada o es que te has zampado demasiados bollos últimamente. Siempre era mejor evitar eso. La caída del vestido no llegaba a mis rodillas y hacía un efecto vaporoso que sentaba bastante bien. Los zapatos y el bolso, claro está, me los había regalado Alice. Como mi vientre todavía no estaba muy hinchado y no afectaba a mi espalda, los zapatos tenían un tacón de aguja considerable, si bien tenían un poco de suplemento que te hacían ver, cuando te los ponías, que en realidad no era tanto como aparentaba. Aún así, esperaba saber caminar con eso y no matarme por el camino. Estaban revestidos de tela negra y tenían un lacito en el empeine a modo de adorno que quedaba muy bonito. El bolso también llevaba un lazo, haciendo juego con los zapatos.

Jacob alzó la vista en cuanto me puse de pie, y se quedó maravillado al observarme mejor. Sus ojos me repasaron de arriba abajo con deslumbramiento.

- Estás… estás…  
- Gracias - le contesté, ruborizada, ahorrándole más balbuceos. Jacob se levantó y se quedó frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme del mismo modo -. Tú también estás muy guapo - y mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba con satisfacción cuando le hice todo un chequeo visual.

Sí, estaba muy, muy guapo. El reflejo níveo de su camisa sentaba realmente bien sobre su cobriza piel, y encima se le ceñía a ese impresionante torso…

Me quedé muda hasta en mis pensamientos. Sus pupilas se engancharon a las mías y ya comenzaron a hipnotizarme, junto con la energía que ya empezó a envolvernos, aunque no me dio tiempo a más. Me tomó por la cintura y, con un movimiento enérgico, me arrimó a su cuerpo para besarme con entusiasmo. Mis mariposas internas se revolucionaron a la vez que mis brazos se iban solos hacia su cuello y mis labios respondían a sus besos, entregándose a ellos sin remedio.

- Vamos, dejenlo ya - nos interrumpió Emmett, riéndose, haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos y nos despegásemos -. Ya tendran tiempo para eso. Toca después de la cena, ¿no es así?

Soltó tal carcajada, que hasta las paredes vibraron. Mi rostro sufrió un baño de sangre.

- Muy gracioso - mascullé entre dientes.  
- Ok, ok, ya vamos - aceptó Jake, un poco molesto porque nos interrumpiera.

Me cogió de la mano para empezar a seguir a Em, que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, sin dejar de reírse.

- Espera, tengo que ponerme el abrigo - me coloqué delante de él y lo llevé hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Una vez allí, solté su mano, saqué el abrigo de tres cuartos del armario y me lo puse. Escogí un chaquetón de color azulote, ya que no quería ir de luto total.

- ¿No pasarás frío con ese vestido? - opinó Jacob, repasándome otra vez.

Sus ojos seguían maravillados, pero ahora tenían una motita de preocupación flotando en ellos.

- No te preocupes, sólo es por abrigarme un poco - lo calmé, agarrando su mano de nuevo -. Emmett nos va a llevar en su Jeep y nos va a dejar en la misma puerta del restaurante.  
- ¡Servicio de limusina privado! - exclamó Em desde abajo.  
- Ah, bueno, genial - sonrió mi chico, tirando de mí para salir de la habitación.

Bajamos al vestíbulo, donde ya nos esperaban mis padres, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y el propio Emmett, y todos nos marchamos de casa despidiéndonos de Carlisle y Esme según salíamos por la puerta.

El Jeep de Em volaba por la autopista que llevaba a Port Angeles y Jake y yo íbamos sentados en el centro de los asientos, rodeados por mis padres, Alice y Jazz. Menos mal que el coche de mi tío era muy amplio, porque si no, no hubiéramos entrado todos, aunque Alice ocupaba lo mismo que una niña pequeña.

- Me siento como esos famosos de la tele que van acompañados por los guardaespaldas a todas horas y por todas partes - refunfuñó Jake en el trayecto.  
- Aguanta un poco, perro - le respondió Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto, fingiendo esa cara de hastío de siempre que se reflejaba en el espejo de su parasol, el cual había bajado con rapidez para mirarlo -. Pronto estaran a solas. Además, nosotros también tenemos que soportar la peste que dejas en el coche.  
- Y yo la suya por nuestra casa - contestó él, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia -. Tardaremos meses en ventilarla, no sé si no tendremos que acabar mudándonos.  
- Si te mudas, hazlo bien lejos, por favor - replicó ella.  
- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? - la sonrisa de Jacob ya era toda una provocación -. Voy a frotarme contra los asientos, para dejar mejor mi efluvio y marcar mi nuevo territorio.

Emmett soltó otra carcajada.

- Ni se te ocurra, perro - le advirtió Rosalie, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿Prefieres que lo marque de otra manera? - su sonrisa se amplió con malicia.

Se me escapó una risilla.

- Idiota… - murmuró Rose, dedicándole una mirada de desagrado total.  
- Si lo haces, te la cortaré - lo amenazó Em, en broma.

Jake se carcajeó.

- Ya basta - se quejó mi madre.  
- Esto empieza a parecerse a un parvulario - opinó papá.  
- Tu hijo ya es más maduro que tú - le dijo Rosalie a Jacob, haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.  
- ¿Te cuento el último chiste de rubias que me sé?

Mi tía subió el parasol de inmediato.

- Pasa de mí, Lassie - replicó ella, haciéndose la indiferente.  
- ¡Lassie! - se rió Emmett -. Eso ha estado bien.

Jake también se rió.

- Reconozco que te ha venido un halo de inspiración, pero, mira, te iba a contar ese chiste, sin embargo, ahora te voy a contestar a eso con otro. ¿Qué hay que hacer cuando una rubia te lanza una granada? - Jacob esperó dos segundos, para ver si alguien se lo sabía. Como nadie contestó, lo soltó -. Sacarle el seguro y devolvérsela.

A mamá y a mí nos dio la risa y Jasper intentaba ponerse serio, pero se le escapó la comisura de su labio hacia arriba. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ja, ja, qué gracioso - ironizó ella.  
- Otro.  
- Oh, por favor - protestó papá, haciéndose el intelectual.  
- ¿Qué hay que hacer para que una rubia se calle? - siguió Jake, haciendo caso omiso a mi padre. Esperó otro par de segundos -. Preguntarle en qué está pensando.

Las carcajadas de Jacob ahora fueron acompasadas por las de Emmett, mamá, Alice, Jasper y yo.

- ¿Quieres otro? - preguntó Jacob.  
- ¿Te cuento yo alguno de perros sarnosos? - resopló Rosalie.  
- Este te va a encantar.

Jacob continuó sin hacerle caso, y siguió haciéndolo todo el trayecto, que estuvo muy amenizado por sus chistes y las réplicas cada vez más furiosas de Rosalie. Sin darnos apenas cuenta, llegamos a nuestro destino, para alivio de mi tía. Emmett nos dejó justo en la puerta del Wolf y, mientras él se iba en el Jeep con el fin de buscar aparcamiento, el resto de mi familia se quedó con nosotros para vigilar todos los alrededores.

- Pasenlo bien, y no tengan prisa, nosotros esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta - nos sonrió mamá, acariciando mi mejilla.  
- Gracias - asentí, dirigiéndome a todos.  
- Vamos dentro, no quiero que cojas frío - me instó Jake, ya tirando de mi mano.  
- Sí, será mejor que entren - coincidió mi padre.  
- Bueno, nos vemos luego - les dije al tiempo que ya caminaba con Jacob hacia la puerta.

Mi padre asintió.

- No te olvides de sacudirte las pulgas antes de entrar - le espetó Rosalie a mi chico, aún enfurruñada.

Él se giró y le lanzó una serie de besitos.

- Sabes que te quiero, Rose, eres mi Barbie favorita, en serio - admitió Jake, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta -. Aunque seas rubia y huelas fatal - apostilló después, con esa sonrisa torcida que mi tía no vio.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Rosalie se había quedado un poco sorprendida, aunque también algo descolocada. No sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido o como otra broma. Sonreí y me giré hacia delante para entrar en el Wolf con Jake.

Otro año más, Joseph nos dio la misma mesa de siempre y nos atendió de maravilla. La cena fue estupenda, y la compañía de la que gozaba infinitamente mejor. Estuvimos un par de horas en el restaurante, ya que Joe quería invitarnos algo por mi embarazo, y cuando salimos, mi familia dejó su escondite para escoltarnos hasta el coche.

Este año no hubo paseo por la playa, sin embargo, eso no hizo que se estropeara nuestro aniversario. Nuestra velada romántica siguió en casa, donde la radio sonó durante buena parte de la noche.

Otro 6 de febrero más, juntos.


	110. Paciencia

PACIENCIA :

Nessie…

¡Mi bebé!

Mis ojos observaban aterrorizados cómo mi vientre había manchado mis manos de sangre.

Nessie, despierta…

-Ahora ya serás mía -aseguró Razvan con su voz de ultratumba, clavándome esa mirada malvada, escalofriante.

Pero yo sólo podía prestar atención a mi ensangrentada barriga, mis horrorizadas pupilas no se podían despegar de ella.

-¡NOOOOO, MI BEBÉ! - mi alarido fue tan desgarrador, que me hizo daño en la garganta.

Nessie…

Comencé a sentir unos leves balanceos, aunque lo único que buscaba con desesperación era notar las pataditas de mi bebé. Ya no las sentía…

Nessie…

Era la voz de mi salvador, él podía salvarnos...

-¡Jake! -grité en mi sueño, sin despegar mis manos de mi vientre lleno de sangre, escudriñando los alrededores con ansiedad para dar con él.

Nessie…

El balanceo fue un poco más fuerte y todo empezó a difuminarse a mi alrededor.

-Nessie, despierta -esa voz ronca me hizo salir disparada de la tormenta de arena que ya se había levantado en torno a mí.

Me desperté sobresaltada y todavía algo desorientada, pero mis ojos enseguida se encontraron con Jacob.

- ¡Jake! - jadeé, incorporándome súbitamente para lanzarme a sus brazos.  
- Ya pasó, pequeña - me susurró mientras me abrazaba -. Estoy aquí - y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Me apreté contra él. Me sentía tan segura y protegida entre sus brazos. Nadie de mi familia subió, porque sabían que no hacía falta. Esta noche mi padre estaba en casa, por lo que seguramente ya sabía de mi pesadilla y que Jake ya me tenía muy bien atendida.

- ¿Estás mejor? - me preguntó, con un murmullo.  
- Sí.

Se despegó un poco de mí para mirarme y me clavó sus ojazos negros con certidumbre y seguridad.

- Esa pesadilla no se cumplirá - afirmó, acariciando mi rostro -. No quiero que te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta era la tercera vez en los dos últimos de mis seis meses de embarazo que seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla, sólo que se había modificado un poco. Desde hace tiempo, Razvan no sólo me lanzaba ese puñal que no lograba alcanzarme, sino que añadía esa frase, sin embargo, hoy había otro cambio más. La voz de Jake siempre había aparecido cada vez que intentaba despertarme, pero en esta ocasión había adquirido un nuevo protagonismo. Un protagonismo muy revelador.

- Tú eres la clave - me percaté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por ese descubrimiento.  
- ¿Qué? - inquirió, extrañado por mis palabras.  
- En esta pesadilla te vi como nuestro salvador - le revelé, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -. Tú puedes salvar al bebé si Razvan le hace daño.  
- Eso no pasará. No podrá acercarse a ustedes, estan muy protegidos - aseguró, firme.  
- Vamos, Jake, mientras Razvan siga vivo, sabes tan bien como yo que el peligro sigue ahí - discutí, hablándole con suavidad -. Por eso continúo teniendo estas pesadillas.

Jake miró a un lado y resopló por la nariz. Sabía que tenía razón. Aunque pronto volvió a clavar sus pupilas en las mías.

- Daremos con él antes y lo mataremos - manifestó, en un tono seguro y contundente.  
- Sí, cielo, ya sé que todos haran todo lo posible por atraparlo y matarlo, y yo no dudo de ustedes en absoluto, confío al cien por ciento en todos - dije, sincera -. Pero tenemos que reconocer que Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán son muy poderosos, y si eso pasara, si Razvan consiguiera hacer realidad mi pesadilla… - sólo recordarla, hacía que se me parase el corazón -, el único que podría salvarnos eres tú.

Su mano se posó en mi abultada barriga.

- Claro que los salvaré, porque terminaré con esos malditos magos antes de que se les ocurra acercarse a ustedes - afirmó, haciendo salir sus palabras con una confianza teñida de rabia -. Ese maldito Razvan jamás les hará daño, te lo prometo.

Me quedé atontada mirando esos ojos de ébano que reflejaban la blanca luz de la luna, decididos, seguros, y no fui capaz de rebatírselo. Desplazó su mano hasta mi cintura y, lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío, uniéndolos del todo. Rozó nuestros labios una y otra vez, deslizando los suyos con extremada suavidad y calma. La energía comenzó siendo una brisa ligera, sin embargo, mis mariposas ya se revolvían por mi organismo con emoción. Su abrasador y dulce aliento jugaba con el mío cuando ambos salían en forma de bajos suspiros. Su labio inferior acarició los míos una última vez, repasando toda mi boca de abajo arriba, haciéndome jadear en silencio, elevando mi labio superior, y, entonces, Jacob terminó el beso.

Mi chico dejó mi boca, aunque mantuvo nuestras frentes unidas. Tomó aire, momento en el cual yo también aproveché para acordarme de respirar, y habló.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Más tranquila? - me susurró.

Asentí, porque en estos momentos no era capaz ni de hablar.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que duermas y descanses - siguió, separando nuestros rostros del todo.

Asentí otra vez.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, y me ayudó a que me acurrucase en sus brazos. Inspiré su maravilloso efluvio y sonreí, aunque su nariz también olió mi pelo. Sus dedos enseguida comenzaron a trabajar con mi cabello, ayudando a que me relajara. Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras sentía sus engatusadoras caricias por mi melena. Mi barriga ya era más abultada, pues estaba de poco más de seis meses, y ésta se interponía entre Jake y yo, aunque él parecía amoldarse muy bien. A mí me encantaba sentir a nuestro bebé entre los dos, como si lo acunásemos juntos. Me hubiera dormido al instante si no fuera porque de pronto comencé a sentir otra cosa que reclamaba ser saciada ya. En cuanto la imagen vino a mi cabeza, ya no pude refrenarlo. No hubiera dicho nada si Jake hubiera estado dormido, pero sus dedos me indicaban que aún no lo estaba, así que...

- Me muero por unas cerezas - confesé, con un murmullo, mientras me mordía mi labio inferior.

Jake dejó de peinar mi cabello y se separó un poco de mí para mirarme.

- ¿Ahora? - parpadeó -. No tenemos cerezas - se giró para echarle un vistazo al despertador de su mesita y después volvió a hacerlo para observarme a mí -, y son las tres de la mañana.  
- Sí, lo sé - hinqué los dientes en mi labio de nuevo y lo miré con cara de cordero degollado.  
- Vaya unas horas para un antojo - se burló -. ¿No puede esperar?  
- No, tiene que ser ahora, no puedo evitarlo - le dije, con voz y ojos implorantes, arrimándome más a él -. Si no como unas cerezas ahora, me moriré, en serio. Tengo que comerlas, por favor, te prometo servidumbre eterna.

Mi chico se rió por esta reacción exagerada, que lo era, incluso yo misma me daba cuenta y lo reconocía, pero ahora mismo necesitaba esas cerezas como si fuese el último vaso de agua que hubiera en un desierto.

- Nessie, el supermercado está cerrado, y estamos a finales de marzo, ni siquiera sé si es temporada de cerezas - objetó, sonriéndome con dulzura.  
- Las hay, las vi esta mañana - le desvelé. Eran un poco caras, pero un antojo es un antojo.

Hoy Esme no había ido sola a la compra. Jake y yo la habíamos acompañado para que no tuviera que ocuparse de todo. Bastante hacía ya con prepararnos el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Sabíamos que le encantaba hacerlo, pero aún así decidimos ayudarla un poco, al menos con la tarea de llenar nuestra despensa.

- ¿Y dónde consigo yo unas cerezas a estas horas, eh? - se preguntó, dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz con la yema de su ardiente dedo.  
- Hay un supermercado de veinticuatro horas en Port Angeles, lo vi la noche que fuimos al Wolf a celebrar nuestro aniversario - recordé.

Me sentía mal por intentar convencerlo, por obligarlo a que se levantara de la cama para que me fuera a buscar unas cerezas hasta Port Angeles a las tres de la mañana, pero es que de verdad que las necesitaba. Sólo pensar en esas cerecitas rojas, gordas, dulces, jugosas…

- ¿Tan lejos? - se sorprendió.  
- No querrás que nuestro hijo salga con una mancha en la mejilla con forma de cereza, ¿no? - lo pinché, sonriéndole -. Sería el hazmerreír de todos sus amigos, y cuando fuera un joven, las chicas se mofarían de él. No ligaría nada con eso en la cara, te lo aseguro. A las chicas una mancha en la mejilla con forma de cereza no nos parece nada sexy.  
- Eso es chantaje emocional - se rió.  
- De ti depende que nuestro hijo tenga éxito con las chicas o no, tú verás - azucé, con una sonrisita.  
- Ay - suspiró, intencionadamente alto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que se le salía de la cara -. Está bien, te conseguiré esas cerezas, ya que te pones así.

Entonces, por su entonación y su cara, me di cuenta de que me había estado tomando el pelo.

- Eres un tonto - reí -. Ibas a hacerlo igual, pero me has hecho decir todo esto para hacerte de rogar.  
- Bueno, es que a veces me gusta hacerte suplicar, nena, qué quieres que te diga - y me mostró su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.  
- Idiota - reí otra vez, empujando su rostro con mi mano para ladearlo, aunque luego no pude evitar darle un beso corto en los labios.

Se carcajeó, se separó de mí y se levantó de la cama.

- Voy abajo. Me transformaré y avisaré a alguien de la manada para que vaya a Port Angeles por tus cerezas - declaró, caminando hacia la puerta.

Me incorporé para quedarme sentada.

- ¿Vas a molestar a alguien de la manada para que me vaya a buscar cerezas? - inquirí, ahora sintiéndome un poco culpable.

Jake se paró y se giró para mirarme.

- Claro, no pretenderás que vaya yo, ¿no? - sonrió.  
- Jacob Black, tienes muchos problemas - lo regañé, frunciendo el ceño -. Y luego dices que no te gusta mandar - chisté, mirando hacia otro lado.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- No se trata de eso - se defendió -. No quiero separarme de ti. Si fuera yo a buscarte las cerezas, tendrías que venir conmigo, y no quiero que te levantes de la cama, ¿entiendes?

Ok, ahora me sentía peor. ¿Por qué tenía que liar tanto las cosas? Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Si iba él, me sentía mal, y si iba alguien de la manada, también. Menudo lío mental.

- Ah, claro - asentí, algo avergonzada por mi metedura de pata -. ¿Y por qué no te transformas aquí? - le pregunté.  
- Es que así, de paso, me bebo un vaso de agua, que estoy muerto de sed - se encogió de hombros.  
- Ah.  
- Bueno, vengo ahora - me sonrió, y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.  
- No tardes - le dije mientras la abría, al tiempo que yo me tumbaba en la cama de nuevo -. Ya te echo de menos.

Se giró en el umbral una vez más para observarme.

- Tranquila, pequeña, me tendrás aquí en un segundo - aseguró, siguiendo con esa sonrisa.

Le correspondí la sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé pensando en las cerezas, en estos estúpidos y absurdos antojos que nos daban a las embarazadas, y en lo que hacíamos trabajar a los pobres y sufridos padres por culpa de eso. Se me escapó una risita sorda.

No había pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Jake volvió a entrar en el dormitorio.

- Pues sí que has sido rápido - pestañeé.

Mi chico cerró la puerta y se rió.

- Sí, es que ya está todo arreglado.  
- ¿Ya? - volví a pestañear.

Llegó hasta la cama y se metió dentro, arrimándose bien a mí.

- Al parecer, tu padre ya hace un buen rato que está de camino a Port Angeles - me reveló, acogiéndome entre sus brazos -. En cuanto pensaste en las cerezas, ya se fue a buscártelas.  
- Qué bien - sonreí.

Y lo hice con una sonrisa muy amplia, porque ahora nadie de la manada iba a tener que molestarse en ir. Bueno, se había tenido que molestar mi padre, pero total, como él no dormía ni tenía que descansar… Alguna ventaja tenía que haber en tener un padre vampiro, ¿no?

Me acurruqué, feliz, en el pecho de Jacob y esperamos a que mi padre llegase con mis jugosas y deliciosas cerezas.

Una ligera bruma cubría la playa de First Beach. Las olas que nos traía el océano se arrastraban por la orilla con suavidad, las conducía sutilmente desde mar adentro y apenas las empujaba, dejando que ellas mismas muriesen sobre la arena con lentitud. La marea estaba baja, y éstas alargaban su muerte sin prisas, con una marcha lenta y cadenciosa. Se limitaban a dejarse llevar por la inercia de los ritmos que marcaba la bajamar, recorriendo esa orilla que ahora era más larga, extendiéndose todo lo que podían, hasta que se convertían en una fina capa de agua y espuma que lamía la arena y que ya no podía estirarse más, entonces iniciaban un retroceso de vuelta al océano igual de tranquilo.

Un grupo de gaviotas revoloteaba cerca del espigón de madera, parecían concentradas en un mismo sitio, donde se posaban y chillaban, peleándose por algún tipo de presa, seguramente por algún pez que había acabado siendo arrastrado por el mar a causa de los fuertes oleajes de estos días, producidos por el último temporal.

Jake y yo paseábamos por la arena con la misma calma con la que se movían las olas. Esta tarde habíamos decidido salir a pasear, ya que a mí me venía bien caminar un poco. Por supuesto, llevábamos escolta, sin embargo, todos estaban bien escondidos y daba el suficiente pego como para sentir cierta intimidad. Los troncos blanquecinos se dispersaban en la parte alta de la playa, dejando una huella clara de la longitud que alcanzaba el mar cuando había marea alta, mientras que nosotros caminábamos por ese terreno extra que el océano nos había concedido temporalmente hasta que se decidiera a recuperarlo de nuevo.

El día estaba nublado, aunque esas nubes eran más bien blancas y no parecia que fuera a llover. La temperatura no es que fuera muy agradable, pero esa ropa que me había regalado Esme era de lo más cómoda y abrigaba bastante. Como había engordado y ya no me servía mi ropa, mi abuela se había encargado de comprarme una surtida gama de prendas que abarcaban todos los meses que me quedaban de mi embarazo. Tuve que guardar mi ropa normal en el garaje para que esta otra me entrase en el armario.

Nuestros pies avanzaban con calma al tiempo que manteníamos una conversación muy amena, consistente en diversas anécdotas de Jacob con la manada, cuando distinguimos dos siluetas lejanas entre la bruma. Ésta no era nada densa, así que enseguida vimos que se trataba de Quil y Claire, que se encontraban cerca del extremo norte de la media luna de la playa.

- Mira quién está ahí - sonrió Jake.

Supuse que a Quil le tocaba el turno de noche y que estaba aprovechando su tiempo libre para pasarlo con Claire. Quil no tardó en vernos también, y alzó el brazo para saludarnos.

Nos acercamos con paso presto y llegamos a ellos.

- Qué pasa amigo - le dijo Quil, sonriente, ofreciéndole el puño.  
- ¿Cómo va todo? - le correspondió Jake, haciéndolos chocar a modo de saludo -. ¿También paseando por aquí?  
- Sí, ya ves, hemos tenido la misma idea - rió su hermano de manada.  
- Hola - saludé yo, en general, con una sonrisa.  
- Hola, Nessie - me sonrió Claire.

Mientras que yo llevaba una blusa de manga larga y una chaqueta, la joven Claire iba ataviada con una ajustada camiseta de tirantes y una fina chaqueta que no es que tapase mucho. Me pregunté si no tendría frío, sin embargo, la respuesta no era muy difícil de deducir. Se había soltado su larga y lisa melena negra y se había maquillado, dando el aspecto de alguien más mayor, aunque tenía que reconocer que Claire no aparentaba catorce años, sino unos dieciséis o diecisiete. Eso sí, aún quedaba un matiz algo infantil en su rostro que la delataba. Por supuesto que tenía frío, pero a esa edad todo vale con tal de conquistar al chico que te gusta.

- Hola, Ness - me saludó Quil -. ¿Cómo lo llevas hoy?

Jake se colocó detrás de mí y rodeó mi barriga con sus manos para acariciarla.

- Pues genial - su mejilla estaba pegada a mi sien y no le veía el rostro, pero por la entonación supe que lo había dicho sonriendo -. Cada día crecemos un poco más, ¿a que sí?  
- Sí - solté una risilla.

Mi chico me dio un beso en la sien que levantó mi vello.

- Me alegro - asintió Quil, con una sonrisa.  
- Bueno, los dejamos tranquilos - dijo Jake, poniéndose a mi lado para cogerme de la mano otra vez.

El labio de Claire se curvó hacia arriba con satisfacción. Estaba claro que quería quedarse a solas con Quil.

- No, quedense un rato más con nosotros - espetó él. Parecía un poco nervioso.

El labio de Claire se cayó en picado y su vista se fue hacia su imprimado con una extraña mezcolanza que recorría un amplio espectro de emociones, desde la desilusión hasta las ganas de matarlo.

Jacob se percató de esto.

- Eh…, no, amigo, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.  
- Que no, amigo - insistió Quil, soltando una risa nerviosa. Luego, se puso a mirar a su alrededor con rapidez, buscando algo. Y con ese algo debió de dar -. ¡Ah! - exclamó, mirando a los cantos de la orilla -. Lancemos esas piedras al mar, a ver quién llega más lejos - y sujetó a Jacob del brazo para tirar de él -. Te apuesto cinco dólares a que yo la mando más lejos.

Mis cejas bajaron con extrañeza ante esta actitud tan rara de Quil.

La mano de Jacob se vio obligada a soltarme y él me miró con dolor, aunque también pidiéndome comprensión. Le sonreí y asentí para que no se preocupase.

- Estoy aquí al lado - me dijo al tiempo que caminaba junto a su amigo -. No te muevas de ahí, ¿ok?

Volví a asentir, sonriéndole, y terminó dándose la vuelta para llegar a la orilla con Quil, que ya estaba cogiendo una piedra de la arena húmeda y pesándola con la mano para comprobar que tuviera un peso y tamaño adecuados. Mi familia estaba en el bosque que quedaba justo a mis espaldas y Jake estaba tan sólo a unos metros, nada que un enorme lobo bermejo no pudiera salvar de un salto, así que el bebé y yo seguíamos bien protegidos.

Quil lanzó el canto hacia el océano con todas sus fuerzas, simulando el lanzamiento de un pitcher de béisbol. El pedrusco voló como un misil, en línea recta, hasta que hizo una pequeña parábola y se insertó en el mar con el mismo ímpetu.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? - escuché que le cuchicheaba Jake, con una voz inaudible para un humano.  
- Nada - masculló Quil, igual de bajo -. Te toca a ti.

Mis cejas bajaron con extrañeza ante esta actitud tan rara de Quil.

- ¿Puedo tocarla? - me preguntó Claire de pronto, haciendo que desviara mi atención de ellos para mirarla.  
- ¿Qué? Ah, ¿te refieres a mi barriga?  
- Sí. Bueno, si no te importa - murmuró acto seguido, algo apurada -. Seguramente estarás un poco harta de que todo el mundo quiera tocarte la barriga.  
- No te preocupes - reí -. Las barrigas de las embarazadas parecen un imán para la gente, pero ya estamos acostumbradas. Puedes tocarla, no me importa - le sonreí después, girándome hacia ella para que llegase mejor.

Claire posó su palma en mi vientre y, justo cuando lo hizo, el bebé la saludó con un par de pataditas. Claire no fue la única que sonrió, yo todavía me emocionaba cuando las sentía.

- Qué genial, se ha movido - exclamó, mirándome con unos ojos de sorpresa enormes.  
- Sí, es bastante inquieto - reí de nuevo.

Jake se giró al escucharlo, y su cara decía claramente lo que le fastidiaba habérselo perdido, aunque Quil no tardó en darle codazos para que prestara atención a su nuevo lanzamiento.

- Dicen que da suerte, a ver si me la da a mí - murmuró Claire, ahora observando mi panza mientras la frotaba.  
- ¿Acaso la necesitas para algún examen? - aventuré, sonriendo.  
- No, no es para ningún examen. Me va muy bien en la escuela - entonces, sin levantar la vista, su rostro se puso más serio, melancólico -. Es para otra cosa - y sin querer, sus ojos se escaparon hacia Quil.

Ups. ¿Y ahora qué le decía yo?

- Ah - a la tonta de mí sólo se me ocurrió decir eso.

La quileute dejó mi vientre y se volvió para observar mejor a los chicos, que ya estaban enzarzados en una cómica competición para ver quién lanzaba las piedras más lejos. Sonreí cuando vi que el canto de mi chico llegaba más allá que el de Quil y este último quería tomarse la revancha de nuevo a toda costa, pues ya iban dos veces que Jake le ganaba.

- ¿Sabes? Te envidio - declaró, sin apartar la vista de Quil -. Tú no has tenido que esperar por Jake, creciste tan deprisa - me quedé un poco parada al oír eso, y no supe qué contestarle, porque tenía razón -. En cambio, yo, tengo que esperar por Quil. ¿No es irónico? - se rió con una risa desganada -. Quil lleva imprimado de mí desde que yo era un bebé, todos estos años, sin embargo, soy la única chica que tiene que esperar por su imprimado. Señor, tengo a mi alma gemela, al chico que amo delante de mis narices, y sé que es para mí, sé que no encontraré otro como él, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que terminaremos juntos, pero no puedo tenerlo todavía porque él aún me ve y me trata como a una niña - protestó -. Es bastante frustrante, la verdad.

Claire siempre había sido una niña muy lista, y ahora, a sus casi quince años, me sorprendía su madurez. Seguía teniendo esos comportamientos propios de la adolescencia, como el empeñarse en vestirse así para aparentar más edad, pero era evidente que para otras cosas era muy madura. Tal vez se debía a que siempre había estado rodeada de gente adulta.

Aunque a mí no me había ocurrido lo mismo, la comprendía perfectamente. Jake no había pasado por esa etapa en la que estaba ahora mismo Quil, no exactamente, porque sí que había necesitado de un tiempo de adaptación cuando yo pasé de tener doce años a tener diecisiete en sólo un mes y medio. Todavía recordaba aquellos dedos trémulos que casi no se atrevían a tocar mi mejilla en aquel entonces, como si Jacob aún no terminara de creerse que ya podía acceder a mí y tratarme como a una mujer, como si no terminara de creerse que ya lo fuera. Mi rápido paso de niña a mujer también había sido muy raro para él, y había tenido que asimilarlo. Eso sí, lo había hecho muy deprisa, claro, la atracción que siempre existió entre los dos era demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirse, y ésta había ayudado bastante.

Los chicos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos como para no prestarnos atención. Observé a Claire. No lo dudé ni un instante, ya era lo bastante madura como para comprender lo que significaba.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? - le pregunté.  
- Sí - asintió, sin titubeos.

Vaya, además de madura, era decidida.

- Debes tener paciencia - la aconsejé, mostrándole una sonrisa amigable por sincerarse conmigo -. Para Quil ahora es muy pronto.  
- Yo estoy preparada, lo quiero - afirmó, mirándome sin ninguna duda -. Y sé que jamás amaré a otro.  
- Sí, lo sé, pero escucha. Dentro de uno o dos años tal vez las cosas cambien. Eres una chica muy guapa y muy madura, Claire, te lo digo en serio, así que puede que no tengas que esperar tanto - observé a Quil con un aire analizador y yo misma me di cuenta de a qué se debía su extraña actitud -. Creo que Quil está nervioso porque ya no te ve tan niña y está algo perdido, no sabe muy bien cómo debe actuar contigo - opiné, cambiando la vista hacia ella de nuevo -. Tómate las cosas con calma, dale tiempo, y ya verás como un día Quil se lanzará - y le guiñé el ojo.

Claire miró a Quil y sonrió.

- ¿Tú crees que está nervioso por eso?  
- Claro, tonta - la animé, dándole un suave codazo.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

- Gracias - murmuró, bajando la mirada tímidamente hacia la arena.  
- No tienes que dármelas, solamente te estoy diciendo la verdad.  
- ¡Hey, chicas, ¿quieren jugar?! - gritó Jake desde la orilla, haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo.

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Sí, ok - aceptó Claire, ya correteando hacia Quil.

Fui detrás de ella y me acerqué a Jake, que me recibió con una sonrisa, un abrazo y me dio un beso corto, lo cual correspondí encantada.

Quil y Claire se pusieron a hacerse bromas con la arena de la orilla.

- Voy a tirar una piedra - me lancé, despegándome de Jacob para coger una de la arena.  
- Ten cuidado y no te esfuerces mucho - me advirtió -. Lánzala despacio.  
- Sí, papá - me burlé.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

Sopesé el canto, haciéndolo saltar en mi mano.

- Mmm, esta no. Pesa demasiado - y tiré la piedra.

Repasé la arena de mis pies con la vista para coger otra, pero no veía ninguna adecuada.

- Como sigas así, subirá la marea y no habrás lanzado la piedra - se mofó Jake.  
- Ja, ja… - mascullé con ironía al tiempo que le cogía de la mano y le hacía avanzar conmigo para buscar un canto mejor -. La culpa es suya, han terminado con las mejores piedras.

Seguí caminando por la orilla, escudriñando la arena, y cuando me di cuenta, ya casi estábamos llegando al espigón. No me percaté de esto hasta que no vi a las gaviotas que antes habíamos divisado, a un par de metros de nosotros.

- Mira, ¿no te sirve esta? - Jake se agachó y me cogió una.  
- Sí, esa está bien - aprobé, estirando la mano para cogerla.

Pero Jake la escondió detrás de su cintura, sonriendo con travesura.

- Si la quieres, tendrás que cogerla.  
- ¿Ah, sí?

Corrí a su espalda para quitársela de improviso, sin embargo, mi barriga ya me hacía más torpe y él consiguió darse la vuelta a tiempo. Nos reímos y lo intenté de nuevo, pero, una vez más, esquivó mi movimiento con facilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes cogerla? - sonrió, burlón.  
- Ahora verás - reí, lanzándome por él.

Él escondió la piedra tras su cintura, creyendo que iba por ella, pero se equivocaba. Mi objetivo era diferente. Arrojé mis manos a su abdomen y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. En cuanto inicié esta acción, empezó a carcajearse y a revolverse sin control. Tanto, que soltó la piedra para que ya parase.

El canto voló unos metros hasta que aterrizó justo donde se encontraba ese grupo de atareadas gaviotas, que salieron despedidas hacia el cielo, asustadas.

Entonces, nuestras risas cesaron de sopetón cuando vimos lo que estaban comiendo realmente.

Allí, delante de nosotros, reposaba la pierna de un cadáver. Una pierna humana.

Jadeé con horror y me giré para esconderme en los brazos de Jacob, que me acogieron con fuerza para calmarme, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, la imagen de esa pierna destrozada, azulada e hinchada se me había quedado bien grabada en la retina.

- Rayos - masculló Jake, apretando los dientes y su abrazo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Quil desde su posición, extrañado.

Jacob se dio la vuelta con precipitación hacia él.

- ¡No se acerquen! - le advirtió -. Es mejor que Claire no vea esto.

Quil asintió, alarmado, y abrazó a Claire, que nos miraba con preocupación.

- Será mejor que llame a Charlie - murmuró Jake, serio.

Y mi chico sacó el telefono del bolsillo de su pantalón.


	111. Un Ser Superior

UN SER SUPERIOR :

Jacob casi no había colgado su teléfono, cuando mi padre salió de entre los árboles de la parte sur de la playa y se plantó a su lado a la velocidad de un rayo. Primero le echó un vistazo a la pierna con un semblante algo desencajado, pero luego enseguida se dirigió a mi chico.

- ¿Por qué has llamado a Charlie? - lo recriminó al tiempo que mi madre y mis tíos llegaban junto a él -. ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá esto esté relacionado con los licántropos? Ahora la playa se llenará de policías que se pondrán a investigar el asunto.

Irremediablemente, vino a mi cabeza una imagen: la de aquella cabeza que había chocado contra el Golf de Jake años atrás, cuando recorríamos la carretera de La Push de camino a mi casa. El licántropo de Nahuel era el que había hecho aquello, y ahora nos encontrábamos con algo similar. Me dio un escalofrío sólo con recordarlo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esa pierna, metérmela en el bolsillo del pantalón y llevármela a casa? - contestó Jake, marcando su irritación con sarcasmo. Se guardó el telefono y siguió hablando -. Esa pierna tiene un propietario, ¿sabes? Y seguramente los familiares de esa persona agradezcan saber qué ha sido de él, poder enterrarlo y llorarle, digo yo.  
- ¿Hay una pierna? - le preguntó Claire a Quil, desde la distancia, con cierto temblequeo en la voz.  
- Eso parece - murmuró él, apretando su abrazo.  
- Jacob tiene razón - lo apoyó mamá -. Por muy mal que nos venga a nosotros, no podemos evitar que la policía investigue esto. No sabemos si lo ha hecho alguno de los licántropos, pero aunque así fuera, estamos hablando de un asesinato, Edward, no podemos ocultárselo a la policía.  
- Hemos hecho bien en llamarlos - afirmó Quil.

Mi padre suspiró, sin embargo, terminó asintiendo.

- Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que esto se llene de policía científica y forenses - sugirió.  
- Vayan ustedes - dijo Jake -. Supongo que yo tengo que quedarme. He sido el que ha llamado y tendré que prestar declaración.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó papá.

Jacob se despegó de mí y me sujetó por los hombros para mirarme.

- Ve a casa con ellos, yo no tardaré.  
- No, me quedo contigo - repuse.  
- No quiero que tengas que ver esa pierna otra vez - rebatió, acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura -. Ve a casa, Charlie ya debe de estar en camino, así que llegaré enseguida.  
- Pero si no estás conmigo y ocurre algo…  
- ¿Y para qué estamos nosotros? - intervino mi tío Emmett, sonriéndome -. Además, su casa está a un paso de aquí, no creo que a este lobo loco le costara mucho llegar de dos zancadas.

Genial, muchas gracias, Em, pensé, ya que había tirado por tierra mi excusa por completo.

- Pero…

Mi siguiente alegato se vio enmudecido cuando Jacob unió sus labios a los míos para besarme, atrapandome totalmente desprevenida. Por supuesto, lo había hecho adrede para callarme. Él terminó el beso, pero yo todavía me quedé con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos más, de lo anonadada que me quedé.

- La policía está llegando - reveló Jasper.

Aún no se oía ninguna sirena cuando lo dijo, aunque sí que percibí ese soniquete muy lejano después.

- No tardaré - repitió Jake, todavía con la frente pegada a la mía, hablándome con suavidad.

Asentí, mirándolo embobada, y, a regañadientes, me separé de él para marcharme con mi familia.

- Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Quil.  
- Sí, claro - comprendió Jacob.

Seguro que Quil tampoco quería que Claire viera la pierna. Se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon por el espigón de madera.

- Dile a Charlie que lo llamaré esta noche - le pidió mamá a Jake de la que nos íbamos.  
- Ok.

Mientras caminaba con mis padres y mis tíos, me giré y observé a Jacob. Estaba con los brazos en jarra, mirando la pierna con un gesto de rabia en el rostro, pero en cuanto se percató de mi mirada, se volvió hacia mí y me clavó esos ojazos negros que ya me hacían palpitar. Le dediqué una media sonrisa cerrada y él no tardó en corresponderla.

Continué todo el trayecto caminando por la arena sin quitarle ojo, aunque él tampoco desvió su vista de mí. Si no fuera porque iba enganchada del brazo de mi madre y ella me dirigía, hubiera terminado chocándome con alguno de los troncos blanquecinos. En cuanto dimos con el hueco de los árboles que daba paso a nuestro jardín, Charlie y más agentes de policía llegaron hasta Jake, que ya tuvo que dejar de observarme para atenderlos.

Atravesamos la hierba y nos metimos en casa, donde se encontraban Esme, Carmen y Tanya. Tuvimos que explicarles lo sucedido, puesto que, al no ver a Jake, se extrañaron.

Mi padre, Emmett y Jasper decidieron irse para vigilar los alrededores de la casa y los demás nos quedamos en el saloncito, viendo la televisión y conversando sobre lo ocurrido. Bueno, más bien los demás, porque yo no hacía más que poner atención a la puerta, esperando que se abriera y ya pasara Jacob.

- Edward, Jazz y Em están escudriñando el bosque, para ver si hay alguna pista del licántropo o licántropos que lo hicieron - contaba mamá.  
- Lo veo muy improbable - opinó Alice -. Aquí la zona está muy vigilada. Seguramente el propietario de la pierna no murió en La Push y esa parte de su cuerpo ha sido arrastrada por la marea. Puede que el resto todavía se encuentre en el mar.  
- Es realmente horroroso - murmuró Esme.  
- ¿Y tú, no puedes ver nada, Alice? - inquirió Tanya.  
- Por desgracia, La Push es un punto totalmente ciego para mí - suspiró.

Solamente habían pasado veinte minutos, pero Jacob ya estaba tardando más de lo que me esperaba. ¿Por qué no había llegado todavía?

- Estamos dando por hecho que ha sido el ataque de un licántropo, pero podría tratarse de un simple asesinato común - intervino Rosalie.  
- Podría ser - coincidió Carmen -. No debemos especular antes de tiempo.

Mis ojos no se apartaban del vestíbulo, y mis manos comenzaron a palmear mis rodillas con nerviosismo a la vez que me mordía el labio.

- Sí, es mejor que esperemos a la investigación que haga la policía - secundó Esme -. Si vemos que no avanzan, sabremos que se trata de un Hijo de la Luna.  
- Charlie nos irá contando las novedades de la investigación - declaró mamá.

Se hizo un placentero silencio que ayudó a que me concentrara mejor en los sonidos exteriores.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, cielo? - me preguntó Tanya, posando su helada mano en mi pantorrilla para llamar mi atención.  
- ¿Eh? - me giré hacia ella -. Ah, bien, muy bien - le sonreí, y mi rostro volvió hacia el vestíbulo, mordiéndome el labio de nuevo.  
- ¿Carlisle ya te ha dicho los resultados de esas pruebas que te ha hecho hoy? - siguió Carmen.

Esta mañana me había tocado sesión médica en la vivienda de mi familia. Los análisis de sangre los llevaba más o menos bien, pero lo peor eran los reconocimientos ginecológicos. El hecho de que fuera Carlisle el que los hiciera, resultaba de lo más incómodo. Jake siempre estaba conmigo y mi abuelo lo hacía lo más discreto posible para mí, cubriéndome con una sábana y esas cosas, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser bastante embarazoso.

Tuve que dejar de indagar la entrada otra vez para mirarlas.

- No, aún no - respondí, con la máxima tranquilidad que pude -. Ahora mismo está en su despacho, analizando las pruebas.

El teléfono sonó justo en ese momento, haciéndome pegar un pequeño bote en el asiento.

Me dio por pensar que tal vez fuera Jacob, que podía estar llamándome desde cualquier otro teléfono. ¿Y si se lo habían llevado a la comisaría para tomarle declaración? Charlie lo conocía, pero el resto de esa multitud de policías que habían llegado a la playa no. Me levanté con rapidez y corrí hacia el vestíbulo.

- Ya lo cojo yo - comuniqué mientras trotaba.

Ellas siguieron con su conversación. Llegué al recibidor y descolgué el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?  
- ¿Nessie? Soy Carlisle.

Vaya, no era Jake.

- Ah, Carlisle, ¿quieres hablar con Esme?  
- No, quería… hablar contigo - la voz de mi abuelo sonó prudente y seria, cosa que me extrañó -. Ya tengo los resultados de tus pruebas.

Lo segundo que me pareció raro fue que quisiera hablar conmigo de esto, porque normalmente se limitaba a decirme que todo estaba bien, sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, algo asustada, llevando la mano a mi abultado vientre.  
- No me gusta decir estas cosas por teléfono, pero Edward ya me ha puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido en la playa y tengo que ir al bosque para ayudarlos. De todas formas, te lo explicaré mejor al llegar a casa.  
- ¿Explicarme qué? - inquirí con preocupación.

Cuando terminé de escuchar lo que Carlisle tenía que decirme, me quedé tan desconcertada, que no pude hablar.

- ¿Nessie, estás bien? - quiso saber mi abuelo desde la otra línea telefónica.

Pero ya no lo pude evitar.

- Hola, pequeñaja.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró y mi corazón pegó un salto, emocionado. Jacob por fin había llegado.

- Nessie está en su dormitorio - escuché que le decía Alice, con prisas y preocupación -. Tienes que subir ya.  
- ¿En nuestro dormitorio? - se extrañó él.  
- Carlisle la llamó para darle los resultados de las pruebas, y desde que ha hablado con él, no ha dejado de llorar. Estamos muy preocupadas.  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - quiso saber, alarmado.

Escuché el ruido de sus zapatos subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad y otras casi imperceptibles detrás de él.

- No lo sabemos, no quiere hablar con nadie - continuó mi tía.

Las pisadas se oyeron por el vestíbulo superior a toda velocidad, donde yo sabía que se encontraban mi madre, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya y Carmen. Lo sabía porque mamá había estado tocado la puerta y las había oído hablar. Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de llorar, me resultaba imposible.

- Ni siquiera quiere que entremos - le dijo mamá, antes de que Jake abriese la puerta -. Sólo quiere verte a ti.

Me encontraba aovillada sobre la cama, llorando. Jacob pasó aceleradamente y fue el único momento en que levanté mi rostro de la colcha, con mi expresión compungida. Cuando vio mi semblante lleno de lágrimas, se asustó más.

- Nessie, ¿qué ha pasado? - inquirió, con nerviosismo e intranquilidad, mientras llegaba a mí.

Se sentó a mi lado y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme con ansiedad. Me alcé para abrazarlo.

- Jake - lloriqueé, entre sus reconfortantes brazos.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Jacob se despegó un poco de mí para escudriñarme.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Le pasa algo al bebé? - acto seguido, sus manos se fueron frenéticamente a mi barriga.  
- No, el bebé está bien - sollocé.

Suspiró, una pizca más tranquilo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?  
- Soy yo - le revelé -. No puedo… no puedo…

Era incapaz de articular dos palabras seguidas sin que esta congoja me lo impidiera, así que coloqué la mano en su mejilla y lo dejé ver lo que Carlisle me había dicho por teléfono.

"He estado revisando la mamografía que hicimos esta mañana", hizo una pequeña pausa y después habló con mucha calma. "Me temo que tus glándulas mamarias no se están preparando para la lactancia. Parece ser que tu organismo es incapaz de producir leche materna, debido a tu condición de semivampiro. No obstante, esto no tiene mayor importancia, el embarazo marcha perfectamente y el bebé está sano, perfecto. Siento tener que decirte este asunto tan delicado por teléfono, pero te lo explicaré mejor cuando llegue a casa, lo cual tal vez sea mañana por la mañana, aún no lo sé con exactitud. Esta noche me toca patrulla con los lobos y…", en ese momento había perdido el hilo de lo que mi abuelo me estaba contando.

- No podré darle el pecho al bebé - conseguí balbucear, descargando más lágrimas.

Yo lloraba como una magdalena, sin embargo, Jake respiró, mucho más aliviado.

- Ven aquí - murmuró, acercándome a su torso de nuevo con otro abrazo.

Sus brazos me acogieron con mimo y los míos se engancharon a su espalda con fuerza para seguir llorando en su clavícula. No me percaté de que mi madre y las demás habían estado en la habitación hasta que no escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta para dejarnos a solas.

- No podré alimentar al bebé - lloriqueé, desconsoladamente -. ¿Qué clase de madre voy a ser?  
- Serás una mamá genial - aseguró, pasando sus dedos por mi melena con tranquilidad y pausa.

Dejé que mi mano abandonase su espalda y la coloqué en su mejilla otra vez, para compartir mis pensamientos más profundos con él.

No sabía por qué me había dado esta llorera un tanto absurda. Quizá se debiera al alto grado de sensibilidad que tenía por culpa del embarazo, pero esto me había sentado como si me hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada por encima, y no podía dejar de llorar. Puede que sólo fuera una tontería mía, sin embargo, siempre me había imaginado dándole el pecho a nuestro bebé, acunándolo en mis brazos, y ahora me topaba con esto de repente. Era como estar corriendo alegremente y chocarse contra un cristal.

Ya había notado algo extraño en mí, porque mis pechos no habían crecido nada, pero lo había achacado a que quizá era demasiado pronto para eso, al fin y al cabo, aún quedaban tres meses para la recta final. Sin embargo, me equivocaba.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar estas cosas a mí? Todo iba genial, todo iba perfectamente, y ahora me tenía que topar con esta estúpida parte vampírica para estropearlo. Siempre tenía que haber algo en mí que no encajaba del todo, siempre. Hasta los animales mamíferos, por pequeños que fueran, podían dar de mamar a sus crías, hasta un simple ratón. En cambio, aquí estaba yo, oh, sí, un ser superior, pensaba con ironía, menuda superioridad, ni siquiera era capaz de producir ni una gota de leche materna. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas haber sido humana del todo, al menos, ellas tenían ese privilegio, para mí ellas eran las superiores sólo por eso.

Me desahogué a gusto mientras los prodigiosos dedos de Jacob mimaban mi cabello y sus ardientes labios me daban continuos besos en la cabeza. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón y sus caricias me fueron tranquilizando poco a poco, era irremediable.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - susurró en mi cuero cabelludo, poniéndome todo el vello de punta por su abrasador aliento.

¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Estaba entre sus cálidos brazos, y esto era lo mejor del mundo, era como estar en el paraíso.

- Sí - asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

Se separó de mí, cogiéndome por los hombros, y se quedó a un palmo de mi rostro para engancharme con mis adorados ojos negros. Ya notaba ese efecto que siempre hacían en mí. Llevé mis brazos a su cuello para rodearlo.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso - manifestó, hablándome entre susurros roncos al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas con sus suaves manos -. El bebé estará perfectamente alimentado, hoy en día existen unas leches muy completas.  
- Lo sé, pero no son como la leche materna - afirmé, aún compungida -. Me hacía mucha ilusión darle el pecho.  
- Sí, cielo, pero que no puedas darle el pecho, no quiere decir que vayas a ser peor madre - me animó, mostrándome una sonrisa dulce -. Mira, hay muchas mujeres que producen leche durante el embarazo, pero luego llega la hora de darle el pecho a sus bebés y éstos se niegan a tomarla o no toleran bien esa leche. Esos bebés tienen que tomar los preparados lácteos del mercado, ¿y son ellas peores madres por eso? Pues claro que no, ¿verdad? Simplemente son cosas que pasan, cosas normales y naturales, y, si te paras a pensarlo, no tiene mayor importancia. Ok, no son como la leche materna, de acuerdo, pero esos preparados son muy completos, y los bebés crecen sanos igualmente. Tú misma no tomaste el pecho, ¿y es tu madre peor madre?  
- No - mi labio se curvó hacia arriba, más tranquila.  
- Por supuesto que no. Es una tontería. Ser madre es mucho más que darle el pecho a tu bebé. ¿Sabías que Emily no pudo darle el pecho a Ethan porque le sentaba mal esa leche?  
- No - murmuré, sorprendida.  
- Pues ahí lo tienes, Ethan es fuerte como un roble, y Sam y Emily ya tienen tres niños - me sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos -. Vas a poder acunarlo igual mientras le das el biberón, y si es un tragón como su padre, será un niño fuerte y sano.

Le sonreí con ganas y me lancé a sus brazos de nuevo. Jake siempre conseguía animarme, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero así era.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó.  
- Sí, contigo sí - lo apreté más fuerte.

De pronto, sentí unos golpecitos dentro de mi vientre, como si el bebé también se quisiera apuntar y nos estuviera avisando. Mi panza estaba pegada al abdomen de Jacob, así que él pudo sentirlos.

- Oh, está pataleando - exclamé, separándome un poco de Jacob para observar y frotar mi barriga.  
- Sí, ya lo he notado - rió él, entusiasmado, sumándose a mis caricias. Entonces, se dirigió al bebé -. Lo siento, amigo, puedes patalear lo que quieras, pero esos pechos son míos y sólo míos.  
- Jake - lo regañé, dándole un pequeño empujón, aunque no pude evitar que se me escapara la risa.

Él soltó una carcajada sorda.

- Perdona, nena, pero es que es así - se defendió, mostrándome su sonrisa torcida -. Está claro que sólo son míos.  
- Eres un tonto - reí.  
- Soy un tonto que está loco por ti - murmuró, acercando su rostro al mío para besarme con efusividad.

Mis labios no dudaron nada en corresponderle y se movieron al compás de los suyos, mientras mis manos ya se enganchaban a él para pegarme a su cuerpazo. Las grandes manos de Jacob acariciaron mi espalda, apretándome contra él. Eso me estremeció más. El sonido de los besos seguía el ritmo que marcaba nuestra agitada respiración, una y otra vez. Mis mariposas estaban a punto de reventar mi estómago y la energía ya fluía con ganas.

Sin embargo, ambos tuvimos que obligarnos a parar antes de que la energía comenzase a volar con más ímpetu. Nos quedamos con las frentes unidas, intentando calmar a nuestros bronquios.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? - lo reproché un poco.

Jake separó su rostro del mío y me miró.

- Porque tuve que hablar con un montón de policias - resopló -. No veas la que se montó. En cinco minutos, la playa se llenó de policía científica, un forense, buzos, etcétera, y tuve que hablar con todos para explicarles cómo habíamos encontrado la pierna.

Me sentí fatal. Yo aquí llorando por esto cuando una persona había sido asesinada de una forma horrible.

- Supongo que aún es pronto para que hayan conseguido averiguar algo, ¿no?  
- Sí, todavía estaban en la playa cuando los dejé - suspiró él.  
- ¿Crees que ha sido uno de los licántropos? - inquirí, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Tiene toda la pinta - asintió.  
- Es horrible - murmuré, bajando la vista -. Espero que no se repita la misma historia otra vez. El licántropo de Nahuel ya mató a demasiada gente.  
- Ojalá pudiéramos, pero no podemos hacer nada, Nessie - me alentó Jake, posando su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos enseguida -. No sabemos dónde están, ni siquiera sabemos si están cerca o lejos. El culpable de esto pudo haberlo hecho en otra ciudad, llevarse el cuerpo con él y tirarlo al mar, quién sabe - me dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar en una escena como esa y Jake se dio cuenta. Acarició mis brazos para calmarme -. Perdona.  
- No, sigue. Lo que dices es muy interesante.  
- No, no tengo nada más que decir, sólo son especulaciones mías - sonrió, aunque con una mueca apagada por el tema -. Nosotros no podemos ir a buscar a esos licántropos, sólo podemos vigilar nuestro territorio para asegurarnos de que no andan por aquí, ¿entiendes? Tú y el bebé son nuestra máxima prioridad, y no podemos dejar la zona menos vigilada, por si acaso.

Coloqué la mano en su mejilla y le mostré lo culpable que me sentía por toda esta situación, así como estos sentimientos encontrados que siempre me embargaban cuando se trataba de poner en peligro la seguridad de otras personas. Quería que protegiesen a nuestro bebé, por supuesto, eso no podía evitarlo, pero que me protegieran a mí, y que encima estuviese muriendo gente…

- Para - me interrumpió, hablándome con suavidad -. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Los únicos culpables de todo esto son esos malditos magos y esos rumanos, nadie más. Nosotros siempre hemos vivido en paz, son ellos los que vienen aquí para atacarnos, así que solamente nos limitamos a defendernos. Además, ya te he dicho muchas veces que para la manada, defenderlos a ti y al bebé es un honor, ya lo sabes.

Volví a sonreírle. Aunque todavía me sentía un poco mal, sus palabras lo habían minimizado un poco, porque tenía razón.

- Siempre consigues animarme.  
- Sólo digo la verdad - su maravillosa sonrisa se desplegó al instante.  
- Te quiero - murmuré, acercándome más a él.  
- Yo también te quiero - susurró Jake, sin dejar de sonreír.

Uní mis labios a los suyos y le di un beso corto. Luego, nos quedamos mirándonos alelados durante unos segundos.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa - dijo de pronto, sonriente -. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la ferretería y compramos la pintura para el dormitorio del niño?  
- ¿Ahora? - reí.  
- Sí, ahora. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?  
- Bueno, ok - acepté.  
- Genial - exclamó, poniéndose de pie, conmigo -. Pues bueno, vamos antes de que cierre.  
- ¿Y si viene Alice?  
- Ah, no, ella que no entre - bromeó -. Y la Barbie menos.  
- ¡Te estoy oyendo, perro! - gritó Rosalie desde abajo.

Nos reímos y los dos salimos de la habitación, con entusiasmo.

ENVIDIA

Me puse una de esas camisetas viejas que Jake tenía en el armario, de color gris, un holgado y viejo pantalón de chándal, éste mío, unos zapatos, me recogí el pelo con una pinza y salí de nuestro dormitorio, canturreando con alegría.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio del bebé, Jacob ya tenía la pintura preparada. La habíamos escogido en un azul muy, muy claro para pintar la mitad superior de las paredes, mientras que la zona inferior iba a ser empapelada bajo un fino zócalo de madera que separaba ambas partes. El zócalo tenía una bonita tonalidad parecida a la miel y Jake tenía pensado colocarlo aproximadamente a un metro veinte del suelo. El papel que habíamos elegido era de un azul un poco más oscuro que la pintura y tenía unos motivos infantiles consistentes en unos simpáticos y redondeados coches de colores suaves.

Al final Jacob se había decantado por pintar el armario, en vez de empapelarlo. Aunque la cuna aún no estaba hecha - Jake ni siquiera la había empezado -, iba a ser lacada en un color hueso, así que decidimos lacar el armario también, para que hiciera juego. El escritorio era de una tonalidad muy parecida al zócalo, así que creímos que quedaría bonita la combinación de esos tres colores: azul, miel y blanco, por lo que teníamos pensado dejarlo tal y como estaba.

Entre las responsabilidades de Jacob con la manada y la tribu, y todo el asunto de mi protección, nos llevó un mes dar con todo lo que queríamos, incluso tuvimos que recorrer varias tiendas de Port Angeles para encontrar un papel que nos gustase, pero finalmente aquí estábamos, a punto de comenzar a arreglar el dormitorio de nuestro bebé.

Ya habíamos vaciado la habitación, bueno, en realidad, lo habían hecho entre Em y Jake, porque a mí no me habían dejado. Ahora todos los muebles estaban en el garaje, el cual empezaba a parecerse más a un trastero. La cama nido ya se iba a quedar ahí por una buena temporada, por lo menos hasta que el niño tuviera suficiente edad como para poder dormir en una cama, y eso iba a ser dentro de unos tres o cuatro años, así que ya la habían colocado de forma tal que no estorbase. El resto del mobiliario iba a regresar al dormitorio en cuanto Jake terminase de cambiar las paredes, por eso se encontraba en el garaje de una manera más destartalada. Eso sí, de momento, la ropita del bebé había pasado a nuestro dormitorio, puesto que yo no quería meterla en el garaje.

La camiseta que llevaba puesta me quedaba amplia, pero ahora mi barriga la llenaba un poco más. Jacob, que también llevaba una camiseta raída de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones jeans cortos, me miró cuando entré en el cuarto, y sonrió con satisfacción. Me observó maravillado durante un instante, aunque pronto esa expresión pasó a ser más bien una mueca disconforme.

- ¿Qué haces así vestida? - por su tono de voz adiviné que ya lo sabía de sobra y que esto no era una pregunta, sino una objeción.  
- Voy a ayudarte a pintar - afirmé, con convicción.  
- Nessie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos - rebatió.  
- Tiene razón - secundó Alice, que apareció por la puerta como por arte de magia -. Estás de siete meses, no deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Estoy embarazada, no…  
- No enferma - continuaron Rose y mamá a la vez, con una entonación entre cansada y burlona.

Ellas también habían llegado de repente. Todos se rieron y les dediqué un mohín.

Unos golpecitos en el interior de mi vientre hicieron que desviara mi atención. Sentía los pequeñitos pies de mi bebé perfectamente, y parecían estar uniéndose a mi protesta, como si él también quisiera participar en la decoración de su cuarto.

- Ya ves, no nos dejan hacer nada - le cuchicheé al bebé mientras acariciaba mi hinchada barriga.

Qué ganas tenía de acariciarlo a él ya.

- ¿Cómo está mi pequeño pateador? - inquirió mamá, sonriente, poniendo su fría mano sobre mi vientre para sentir los inquietos golpecitos. Últimamente ella solía llamarlo así, y a mí me hacía mucha ilusión -. Vaya, menudas patadas - y su sonrisa se amplió.  
- Creo que va a ser futbolista de vocación o algo así - reí.  
- El papel es muy bonito, tengo que reconocerlo - aprobó Alice, que había cogido el rollo para examinarlo.  
- Lo habrá escogido Nessie - aventuró Rosalie.  
- No, el papel lo ha elegido Jake - le revelé yo.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisita triunfal a mi tía.

- No sonrías tanto, perro, ya veremos cómo dejas esta habitación - respondió ella, con cierto retintín.

Los ojos y la sonrisa de mi chico estaban llenos de algo de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Sabes por qué las rubias sonríen cuando cae un rayo?

Rosalie ya lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No empieces, perro.  
- Porque quieren salir guapas en la foto - espetó él, sin hacer caso de su advertencia.

Los labios de mamá y los míos se curvaron hacia arriba, pero a la tía Rose no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Yo me voy para ayudar a Esme con la comida - mintió Alice, apoyando el rollo del papel en la pared para hacer mutis por el foro con rapidez.  
- Te acompaño - se unió mamá.

Ya veían lo que se venía.

- A ver si te sabes este otro chiste, Barbie - siguió Jacob, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que mantenía la misma sonrisa burlona.  
- A ver si sabes tú que sólo necesito un movimiento para arrancarte la lengua - le respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos para clavarle una mirada de odio que se notaba demasiado fingido -. Lo malo es que tendría que meter la mano en esa boca que tienes.

Como de costumbre, mi chico ignoró sus palabras por completo, aunque sonrió con más provocación.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre una rubia y un ordenador? - Rosalie resopló y se cruzó de brazos -. En un ordenador basta con introducir la información una vez.

Jake se carcajeó de su propio chiste y eso hizo que las muelas de Rose chirriasen. Ya no pude evitar reírme, aunque dejé de hacerlo cuando mi tía casi me funde con la vista.

- Otro, y este te juro que es buenísimo - continuó Jacob. Rosalie optó por mirar hacia otro lado, haciéndose la indiferente, cosa que se le daba fatal -. ¿Cómo puedes tener entretenida a una rubia? - esperó dos segundos -. ¿No lo sabes?  
- Eres un idiota - le contestó Rosalie.  
- Le das un papel que en los dos lados diga: "dame la vuelta".

Las carcajadas de Jacob subieron de tono y retumbaron hasta en los cristales.

- Me voy abajo, no te soporto - acabó diciendo ella, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.  
- ¿No te quedas para oír más chistes? Me sé muchos más, te lo aseguro - le dijo Jake, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en la cara.  
- Piérdete - masculló Rose mientras salía del dormitorio.

Esta era una buena forma de despejar la habitación. Jacob había conseguido su objetivo: no tener a mis tías rondando por el cuarto del bebé.

Mi chico suspiró con una sonrisa, satisfecho.

- Bueno, manos a la obra - exclamó, frotándose las mismas con alegría.

Solté una risilla.

- Un día de estos Rosalie cumplirá sus amenazas, y con razón - bromeé mientras él cogía uno de los rodillos que ya tenía preparados para pintar.

Jacob lo mojó en la cubeta y comenzó a pasarlo por la pared.

- Vamos, si me adora - aseguró, sonriente.  
- ¡Sigue soñando, perro! - gritó Rosalie, ya desde abajo.

Jacob se volvió a carcajear y yo acompasé su risa.

Mientras él estaba de espaldas, pintando un trozo de pared, cogí otro rodillo y lo empapé en la pintura de la cubeta, pero en cuanto se giró para volver a mojar el suyo, me vio.

- Nessie… - protestó.  
- No me cansaré, te lo prometo - afirmé, poniéndole ojitos y una voz implorante -. Iré poco a poco, despacio, ¿ok?  
- Pero el olor de la pintura puede que sea tóxica, perjudicial o algo - alegó.  
- Te recuerdo que en el bote pone que es totalmente inocua, precisamente porque es para el dormitorio del bebé. Además, la ventana está abierta.

Iba a decir algo, pero se vio sin alegaciones posibles y cerró la boca con resignación. Después, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, meditándolo.

- Por favor, me hace mucha ilusión ayudarte, por favor, por favor - le puse ojitos otra vez.

Suspiró con rendición y yo ya sonreí.

- Esta bien, pero en cuanto veas que te cansas por mínimo que sea, déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? - accedió finalmente.

Me arrimé a él con efusividad y le di un beso corto en los labios que él correspondió de buena gana. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con más alegría.

- Empieza con esa pared, que yo haré esta - propuso, señalándomela con la mano -. Yo me encargaré de las partes altas y bajas, tú ocúpate sólo de las centrales, no quiero que te subas a la escalera ni que te agaches.  
- Sí, papá - me burlé, acercándome a la pared.

Jake me dedicó una mueca y mojó su rodillo en la cubeta llena de pintura.

Se giró hacia su paramento y los dos nos pusimos a pintar.

Hice rodar el rodillo de abajo arriba y de arriba abajo varias veces para colorear esa pared que ya era azul pero a la cual queríamos darle un aspecto bastante más claro, hasta que la pintura ya no se estiraba más. Me di la vuelta para volver a mojar mi rodillo en la cubeta, sin embargo, Jake me paró.

- Espera - cogió la cubeta del suelo y la posó sobre la escalera -. Así no tendrás que agacharte.  
- Gracias - le sonreí, y le di otro beso.

Él sonrió también, regresó a sus quehaceres y yo mojé el rodillo en la pintura, ahora más cómodamente.

Continuamos pintando el dormitorio durante más o menos una hora, yo haciendo descansos, y seguimos las pautas que Jacob había dado. Él se dedicó a pintar las partes superiores y bajas, y yo lo hice con las partes centrales. El cuarto no era muy grande, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya lo teníamos casi todo terminado.

Sólo me quedaba una pequeña parte, pero mi rodillo me pedía más pintura. Me di la vuelta y lo empapé, quitando los restos sobrantes con el escurridor de la cubeta. Estaba a punto de retirarme para girarme a la pared de nuevo, cuando un mechón de mi pelo se escapó de la pinza que lo malsujetaba y se cayó directamente en el recipiente, manchándose de pintura.

- ¡Ay, no, mi pelo! - gemí, con dolor, cogiéndome el mechón para mirar cuánto me lo había manchado.

Bastante. Yo que había mantenido la ropa impecable, ahora iba y ensuciaba mi cabello. Genial.

Jake se dio la vuelta, mirando cómo intentaba limpiarme aquel desastre, y se rió.

- ¿Es que vas a usar tu pelo de brocha? - se mofó.

Le dediqué una miradita de odio y él se rió más. Me ladeé y agarré una de las brochas que habíamos usado para las esquinas.

- ¿Te refieres a una… - la mojé en la cubeta - como esta? - y le salpiqué con ella con un movimiento rápido y enérgico.

Rompí a reír al ver su cara sorprendida llena de líneas y puntitos de pintura azul claro.

- Muy graciosa - ironizó, pasando el dorso de su antebrazo por el rostro para limpiarlo, aunque lo hizo malamente y su cara siguió sucia -. Ahora verás.

Se lanzó por otra brocha, raudo.

- No, ¿qué vas a hacer? - me aparté hacia atrás, riéndome, poniendo por delante la brocha y el rodillo que sostenían mis manos.

Pero Jake la mojó con rapidez y me salpicó con ella sin compasión. Me dio tiempo a interponer mis brazos, aunque me puso perdida igualmente, así como el plástico que habíamos colocado sobre el suelo.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! - reí, tirando el rodillo al suelo para quedarme solamente con esa peculiar espada con forma de brocha.

Mi chico se carcajeó con malicia y comenzamos una pelea a brochazo limpio entre risas y griterío. No sé cómo no subió nadie para ver qué estábamos montando, porque las voces y las risotadas rebotaban en los cuatro paramentos que acabábamos de pintar.

Finalmente, Jacob terminó tirando la brocha al suelo para rodearme con sus brazos, por detrás.

- ¿Sabes que estás preciosa? - murmuró en mi oído, sonriente, al tiempo que alzaba la camiseta para acariciarme la barriga con sus ardientes manos.

Mi piel y mis mariposas se estremecieron, cómo no.

Giré el rostro y medio cuerpo para que mis labios alcanzaran a los suyos, mirándolo completamente embobada, y la brocha se me cayó al forjado cuando unió su boca a la mía. Entonces ya no lo pude parar. Me volteé hacia él del todo, me enganché a su cuello y dejé que sus manos me arrimasen a su cuerpo mientras nuestros labios ya empezaban a besarse con pasión y la energía ya emergía de nosotros.

Me pareció escuchar el timbre abajo, pero todos mis sentidos estaban demasiado ocupados con el millón de sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban atravesando mi organismo.

- Jacob, Leah está aquí - anunció de pronto mi madre.

Nos sobresaltamos al oír su voz y ver su presencia en la habitación tan de repente, aunque no fue sólo por eso. Fue su tono nervioso el que más nos extrañó y el que hizo que nos separásemos con precipitación para mirarla.

- ¿Leah está aquí? - repitió Jake, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

Le extrañó porque Leah se suponía que tenía que estar en el bosque con los demás, y si estaba aquí, era porque había ocurrido algo.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a seguir a mi madre, que ya estaba saliendo del dormitorio. Bajamos al piso de abajo con velocidad y llegamos al vestíbulo, donde, efectivamente, estaba Leah.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - quiso saber Jacob nada más bajar el último escalón.  
- Es esa Jane - le comunicó, con cara de malas pulgas. A mí me dio una sacudida en el estómago sólo con escuchar ese nombre -. Está en la frontera del bosque, esperándote. Dice que quiere verte, que es urgente.

Mis muelas rechinaron automáticamente.

- ¿Ahora? - protestó mi chico.  
- Sí, ahora - ratificó Leah, usando una entonación ácida -. Esa arpía dijo que era urgente.

Hasta Leah se había dado cuenta de que Jane era una arpía…

Jacob resopló por la nariz, pero echó a caminar, conmigo de la mano.

Leah no fue la única que nos acompañó. Mi madre y Rosalie se apuntaron a la excursión, mientras que Esme y Alice se quedaron en casa para vigilarla.

Mi abultado vientre de siete meses no ayudaba mucho a la hora de caminar con paso presto por el bosque, así que Jacob acabó cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme. Me sentía un poco una carga, sin embargo, no podía despegarme de él en ningún momento, y menos ahora, claro, no pensaba hacerlo ni muerta.

Había engordado, pero eso no pareció molestarle a Jake, que sorteaba las ramas del terreno y las de los árboles sin ningún esfuerzo. No parecía que llevase a dos personas encima. Avanzamos por el angosto sotobosque durante bastante tiempo y, por fin, llegamos a la frontera que limitaba el territorio de los lobos.

La vi, pero no me hubiera hecho falta para saber que estaba ahí. La pulsera ya comenzó a vibrar con ímpetu, casi gruñéndole en la distancia.

Jane esperaba en ese sitio, junto a Demetri y Felix, pero esta vez había alguien más con ellos. Enguerrand se encontraba al lado de Jane, y era el único que ya tenía su capucha retirada hacia atrás. Observaba a Jacob continuamente, y puede que sólo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que lo hacía con cierto respeto.

Quil, Embry, Seth, Shubael e Isaac también estaban allí, frente a ellos, y mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y Ezequiel se sumaban a esa vigilancia. Jacob me dejó en el suelo, cogió mi mano y continuamos caminando hacia ellos.

No se le veía el rostro completamente, debido a la sombra de su capucha, pero la reluciente y presuntuosa sonrisa de Jane se vislumbró perfectamente en cuanto apareció Jacob ante sus ojos. Eso ya hizo que mis muelas chirriasen nuevamente. Después, se fijó en mí y su semblante se endureció de repente. Pude percibir cómo su mandíbula se cerraba audiblemente, casi con agarrotamiento, y sentir sus ojos encarnados clavándose como un puñal helado.

Me fijé en mi padre, que la mantenía a raya con una mirada entre rabiosa y amenazante, aunque no sé si Jane no me había fulminado todavía debido a eso o porque mi madre ya estaba usando su impresionante escudo protector. O tal vez porque sabía que si se atrevía a hacerme algo, Jacob la mataría sin dudarlo.

Mi madre y Rosalie se pusieron al lado de mi padre y Emmett, y nosotros nos colocamos junto al resto.

Esa arpía de Jane retiró su capucha hacia atrás y sólo después lo hicieron Demetri y Felix. Los ojos de Jane repasaron a Jacob en primer lugar, por supuesto, y su labio acompasó a su ceja para alzarse con esa aprobación que tanto me sacaba de quicio. No le importó en absoluto que su ropa y su piel estuvieran salpicadas de pintura, casi diría que incluso le gustó. Menos mal que llevaba la camiseta puesta, si no, no se lo hubiera comido, como estaba haciendo ahora, más bien lo hubiera devorado con la mirada. Sin embargo, acto seguido osciló la vista hacia mí. Se percató de que la camiseta que llevaba era de Jake, al compararla en tamaño con la que tenía puesta mi chico, eso ya le molestó, pero cuando sus pupilas se toparon con mi abultada barriga, todo en su rostro aniñado cayó súbitamente, en picado.

Me percaté de la envidia que emanaba de sus ojos, posados aún en mi vientre, y también cuando me recorrieron entera. Las pintas que llevaba en ese momento tampoco parecieron importarle demasiado y percibí cierto deslumbramiento al mirarme, como si me viera especialmente hermosa debido a mi embarazo. Sin embargo, ese deslumbramiento no era positivo, sino que era un sentimiento completamente lleno de negatividad, envidia y odio. Acto seguido, sus ojos escarlata se tiñeron de otro sentimiento. Una nota de sorpresa, como si no se creyese que yo pudiera seguir embarazada, como si eso tuviera que ser imposible. Sabía que pensaba así porque, a pesar de conocer la profecía, ella prefería seguir creyendo en esos estúpidos prejuicios que decían que Jake era un metamorfo y yo un semivampiro, y que no podíamos procrear. Me reboté por un instante, aunque breve, porque, de repente, su primer sentimiento barrió con todo lo demás, desviando mi atención. Noté su enorme envidia de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más intensa y fuerte, tanto, que la vibración de mi pulsera aumentó. También sabía por qué. Envidia por no tener la posibilidad de concebir jamás mientras que yo sí podía, y, además, envidia y odio porque yo llevase al hijo de Jacob en mi vientre, un bebé perfectamente viable, un niño como él que crecía sano dentro de mí. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de eso, aunque ella trató de ocultarlo, seguramente porque no venía sola.

Aún así, su mirada me pareció tan fría y espeluznante, que mi mano suelta se fue automáticamente a mi hinchada barriga. Jacob se percató y la fulminó con los ojos al instante, si bien la garganta de mi padre emitió un incipiente gruñido que alertó a mamá, haciéndola ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

Todos los lobos y mi familia se agazaparon instantáneamente, los primeros gruñendo y mostrando sus dentaduras, los segundos alzando el labio y siseando.

Felix y Demetri contestaron de la misma forma, en cambio Enguerrand no movió su postura ni un ápice, aunque no estaba grabando. Jane se giró levemente y levantó su pequeña mano para que se calmasen. Sus compañeros obedecieron sin rechistar, y eso hizo que mi familia también lo hiciera, pero los lobos continuaron con la misma actitud. Después, se giró hacia Jacob, que ya tenía preparado algo que decirle.

- Veo que todo sigue su curso… natural - dijo ella con segundas, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Jake iba a soltarle.

Su barbilla infantil se alzó con ese orgullo suyo de siempre y me dedicó una miradita de inquina.

- ¡Renesmee! - exclamó mi padre, que ya había visto mis intenciones.

Me eché hacia delante, seguida por los lobos, que acompasaron mi fuerte gruñido, pero Jake sujetó mi mano con fuerza y me impidió avanzar más. Miró a sus hermanos de manada y ellos también tuvieron que detenerse. Luego, regresó la vista hacia Jane.

- Guárdate tu veneno para ti, víbora - le espetó Jake, muy enfadado -. No te pases ni un poco, te lo advierto.

Mis padres no dijeron nada más, con Jacob era suficiente. Ella sonrió, arrogante, y yo rechiné los dientes de nuevo.

- Me complace ver que te has dado prisa - siguió esa arpía, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Jacob.

Mi chico resopló por la nariz, cansado y cabreado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir? - exigió saber él, de muy malos modos -. ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

El labio de Jane se volvió a curvar hacia arriba, aunque ahora con petulancia.

- Tenemos noticias.


	112. Cambio de Planes

CAMBIO DE PLANES :

- No puede ser… - exhaló mi padre, con el rostro algo desencajado.

Jacob y yo lo miramos, pero no fuimos los únicos. Mi familia y los lobos también hicieron lo mismo. Todos lo observamos con extrañeza y algo de alarma.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? - le preguntó mamá, preocupada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Jake, aunque después giró el rostro hacia Jane para exigirle que se explicara.

A mi padre no le dio tiempo a contestar. Ésta le hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza a Demetri para que hablase.

- He localizado al ejército de licántropos - empezó a revelar él, muy pagado de sí mismo, como si hubiera conseguido toda una proeza, que debía de serlo, por otra parte -. Sabía que estaban por estas tierras, ya que Thiago y su grupo se habían encontrado con algunos de ellos hace tres meses.  
- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos - dijo Jacob con reproche total al recordar el incidente de los licántropos y sus lobos.

Leah emitió un sonoro gruñido como queja, aún se acordaba de sus costillas rotas. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que ya era una loba. Había estado tan concentrada en Jane, que ni siquiera me había fijado en que Leah ya se había transformado para unirse al resto de lobos.

Demetri ni siquiera la miró, así como el resto de la guardia Vulturis que no le prestaron atención alguna.

- Thiago y su grupo se encontraron con ellos ese día por casualidad, pero ya entonces, yo seguía la pista de esos licántropos muy de cerca - explicó Demetri, haciendo de menos el trabajo de Thiago con total descaro para que así el suyo se viera más ensalzado -. Su agilidad y movilidad no es la única ventaja que me han sacado. Esos licántropos se han dividido en varios grupos y se han escondido en diferentes sitios, eso ha entorpecido mi trabajo. Sin embargo, finalmente he dado con ellos - su mentón se levantó con orgullo -. Los licántropos se encuentran repartidos en varias cuevas de las montañas de Olympic, junto a Vladimir y Stefan, esperando el momento de atacar.  
- Así que por fin se han decidido a pelear con esos desgraciados magos - intuyó Jake.  
- El objetivo de Vladimir y Stefan ha cambiado - intervino Jane, manteniendo su barbilla en alto -. Ahora su primer objetivo no son Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan - hizo una pequeña pausa en la que alzó su arrogante labio -, sino tu esposa.

Me quedé helada, y sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando Jacob apretó mi mano inconscientemente, preso de un ligero temblequeo. La otra seguía en mi vientre, y lo rodeó con más ansiedad. Mi padre rechinó la dentadura, nervioso.

- ¿Cómo? - murmuró mi madre, con temor.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - masculló Jake, apretando los dientes, aunque él con rabia -. ¡¿No decías que ellos iban por los magos?!  
- Por supuesto, al principio ellos eran su primer objetivo, pero también les dije que le habían puesto precio a la cabeza de tu esposa - le recordó Jane, con esa petulancia suya -. Ahora han cambiado de planes y tu mujer ha pasado a ese primer lugar.

Jake miró a mi padre.

- Está diciendo la verdad - le ratificó éste.  
- Pero, ¿por qué? - musitó mamá, todavía asustada.

Mi padre la sujetó por la cintura y la arrimó a él para tranquilizarla.

Jane desplegó una sonrisita que no me gustó nada.

- Gracias a Demetri, sabemos que Vladimir y Stefan se han enterado de que Razvan está enamorado de tu esposa - declaró, observando solamente a mi marido.

Los temblores de Jacob aumentaron al recordar eso último y sus muelas chirriaron con más fuerza.

- ¡¿Y cómo se han enterado ellos de eso, eh?! - exigió saber, muy enfadado -. ¡¿Acaso lo sabian ustedes y han hecho que se enteren o algo?!  
- Ellos no sabían nada, Jacob - reveló papá, con cierta resignación, refiriéndose a la guardia Vulturis -. Se han enterado cuando Demetri espió a Vladimir y Stefan y se lo escuchó decir.  
- No sabemos cómo ni por qué se han enterado de tal cosa - manifestó Jane, siguiendo con esa estúpida media sonrisa -. Pero eso ha hecho que cambien de planes completamente. Saben que Razvan está enamorado de tu mujer.  
- Eso no es estar enamorado - respondió Jacob, preso de una creciente ira -. Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que es amar a alguien.  
- Llámalo como te plazca, pero tu mujer es la debilidad de Razvan, y Vladimir y Stefan lo saben - afirmó ella.  
- Basta - le advirtió mi padre a Jane, con rabia contenida, al tiempo que analizaba a Jacob con precaución.

La mirada de Jake se volvió extremadamente agresiva, sin embargo, no iba dirigida a ella. Miraba al frente, pero al infinito, seguramente mientras pensaba en Razvan, y su mano suelta se cerró en un puño furioso.

- Saben que Razvan vendería su alma al diablo con tal de tenerla, que está completamente obsesionado con tu esposa - continuó Jane, sonriendo con malicia.

El puño de Jacob aumentó su temblor.

- Déjalo ya - le exigí yo a esa arpía, rabiada.

La loba gris comenzó a gruñirle, mostrándole la dentadura, y el resto la siguió, incluida mi familia.

- Él jamás la tendrá - escupió Jake, con una cólera tan contenida, que raspó su garganta, haciendo que su voz sonase ronca y hosca.

Los dedos de su mano se entrelazaron con los míos con fuerza y yo correspondí apretándolos.

- Pero está obsesionado con ella, y luchará por ella - insistió esa arpía.  
- ¡Déjalo en paz de una vez! - espetó Rosalie, con un grito.

Los lobos gruñeron con más fuerza y mi familia acompasó esos gruñidos con sus siseos furiosos, hasta mi pulsera protestó vibrando más fuerte. Felix y Demetri permanecían como estatuas, cautelosos, mirándose de reojo sin entender el por qué de la actitud de su compañera, en cambio Enguerrand clavaba los ojos en ella como si supiera perfectamente qué se proponía, si bien la miraba con evidente crítica y censura. Mientras, Jane sostenía esa sonrisita arrogante en su rostro de niña pequeña.

- ¡No, Jacob! - voceó mi padre, ya interponiendo su brazo.

No sirvió de nada.

El brazo de mi padre se quedó atrás cuando Jake soltó mi mano y se inclinó hacia delante, poseído por espasmos que estaban a punto de transformarlo, al tiempo que profería un rugido iracundo.

¡No! Eso es lo que esa víbora quería, precisamente. Sacarlo de sus casillas con este maldito tema. No lo iba a permitir.

Con rapidez, me coloqué delante de él y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos. Podía notar la mirada cauta de mi padre, aunque no dijo nada y permaneció a la espera, vigilante.

- Jake, mírame - le pedí.

Pero sus ojos estaban enfrascados en esos turbulentos pensamientos que ya debían de estar fraguándose en su mente.

Mírame, por favor, le rogué, hablándole a través de mi don.

Esta vez funcionó. Sus pupilas se movieron y se engancharon a las mías, dejando ese profundo odio atrás, aunque todavía quedaba esa ira dentro de ellas.

No lo dudé, y a veces los hechos consiguen más que las palabras o los propios pensamientos. Además, tenía prisa, y esto era un tren de alta velocidad para llegar a mi objetivo, que era tranquilizarlo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para besarlo.

Automáticamente, todos sus temblores desaparecieron. Creo que fue porque se quedó un poco perplejo por mi súbita e imprevisible acción, aunque enseguida reaccionó. Y lo hizo tal y como yo esperaba. Sus manos se ensamblaron a mi espalda y mi cintura, pegándome a él, y sus labios correspondieron con la misma efusividad con la que se movían los míos. No era el momento, pero a mis mariposas les dio exactamente lo mismo y se pusieron a aletear por mi estómago con ímpetu. La energía comenzó a fluir a nuestro alrededor, rodeándonos con esa brisa cálida que nos envolvía con su espiral, y mi mente ya empezó a dejarse llevar sin remedio. Eso sí, pude sentir la mirada de odio, envidia y rabia de Jane, y me reí para mis adentros con una malicia que me sorprendió hasta a mí.

- Es increíble lo que puede hacer el amor, aunque tú no lo llames así en el caso de Razvan - dijo Jane de repente, haciéndonos levantar los párpados y terminar el beso -. No sólo Vladimir y Stefan lo saben, yo estoy completamente segura de que Razvan traicionaría a cualquiera y se olvidaría de todo lo que le importaba con tal de tener a tu esposa - los dientes de Jacob volvieron a chirriar, aunque los de mi padre también lo hicieron -. De momento, Razvan ha conseguido que Nikoláy y Ruslán no le hayan hecho ningún hechizo a tu mujer. Su traición ya ha comenzado, puesto que los está engañando para lograr los que ahora son sus verdaderos propósitos, tal es su obsesión por ella - Jane se mantuvo un par de segundos en silencio, mirándonos con su típica autosuficiencia -. Es curioso, el amor puede hacer que lo olvides todo, incluso todo aquello por lo que habías luchado en un principio. ¿No es cierto, Jacob? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tú mismo estabas enamorado de Bella, sin embargo, la olvidaste cuando apareció ella - su mirada escarlata se clavó en mí, llena de malas intenciones -. Claro, que tú sólo olvidaste a Bella porque te imprimaste.

Intenté que esas últimas palabras me resbalasen, ya que sabía que solamente las había dicho para hacerme daño, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto las oí, se clavaron en mi corazón igual que si me hubiera lanzado un cuchillo candente y me quedé algo paralizada, ni siquiera fui capaz de hablar.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - protestó mi madre, muy cabreada, echándose hacia delante al tiempo que ya la rugía -. ¡Cállate la boca, no tienes ni idea!

Papá la sujetó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - exigió saber Jake, hablando y mirándola con furia.

Me quedé más petrificada y mi boca dejó exhalar el aire con fuerza. ¿Por qué no se lo rebatía? Es más, lo estaba ratificando al hacer esa pregunta.

- Aro se lo reveló - sopló mi padre, que me observaba a mí con algo de preocupación.

Jane le dedicó una mirada de odio.

- ¿Aro? - se extrañó Jake, aún enfadado.  
- Cuando secuestraron a Renesmee - papá todavía lo decía con rencor -, dejaste que Aro viera tu mente, ¿recuerdas? - yo sí me acordaba, porque Jake me lo había contado. Y, por su cara, él pareció hacerlo también -. No lo dejaste ver mucho, pero pudo ver alguno de tus recuerdos.

Jake suspiró por la nariz, con exasperación, pero a mí se me enganchó un nudo enorme en la garganta que tuve que controlar para no ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña. Maldita sensiblería de embarazada. Tragué saliva e intenté centrarme.

- ¿Y por qué te contó eso? - le preguntó a Jane, cabreado. Ésta alzó la barbilla y curvó su labio hacia arriba con una mezcla de prepotencia e insinuación. Me dieron ganas de saltar a su cuello, pero la mano de Jake ya me sujetaba con fuerza -. Bueno, mira, mejor déjalo. Al fin y al cabo, eso me importa muy poco. Te lo advierto otra vez, más te vale que te guardes tu aguijón de escorpión y dejes de intentar clavarnos tu asqueroso veneno.  
- Todavía no has terminado de contestar a la pregunta de Bella - intervino Jasper, poniendo un poco de orden a todo esto -. ¿Por qué Vladimir y Stefan han decidido cambiar su primer objetivo hacia Nessie? ¿Qué consiguen con ello?  
- Quieren desenmascarar a Razvan, para así debilitar la alianza de los tres magos - le respondió Jane, oscilando sus ojos rojos hacia mi tío para mirarlo con su arrogancia -. Juntos son muy poderosos, pero por separado no lo son tanto, ni siquiera Nikoláy y Ruslán son tan fuertes uniendo sus fuerzas. Necesitan a Razvan - su sucia vista regresó a Jacob -. No sé si quieren matar a tu mujercita primero, pero su intención es utilizarla contra Razvan.

La mano de Jacob apretó la mía.

- ¿Utilizarla? - repitió, expectante.  
- Los licántropos son inmunes a ciertos dones, como bien nos explicó Eleazar en su momento - dijo mi padre, usurpando la contestación de Jane, que debía de ser más o menos la misma -. La magia podría ser uno de esos dones a los que son inmunes.  
- Pero la magia es magia, no es un don - rebatió Jake, extrañado -. Esos vampiros son magos, ¿no?  
- En efecto - le contestó Jane esta vez, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada de reproche a mi padre -. Pero sus dotes con la magia son sus dones, al fin y al cabo.  
- Tres magos juntos que unen sus dotes con la magia es un muro bastante inquebrantable para un Hijo de la Luna - siguió papá, que continuaba escaneando la mente de Jane -. Es una magia con la fuerza de tres dones. Sin embargo, si consiguen romper esa alianza entre Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán, los licántropos podrían tener más posibilidades para vencerlos en una batalla.

La guardia aniñada de los Vulturis lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más, pero continuó hablando ella.

- Por eso Vladimir y Stefan han decidido secuestrar a tu esposa - comunicó al fin. Jake se tensó al instante, y sus muelas volvieron a sufrir cuando su mandíbula las apretó con furia -. Como ya dije, desconocemos si después su intención es utilizarla viva o muerta.  
- ¡No, no lo permitiré! - masculló Jacob con una ira que crecía a cada momento.  
- No lo permitiremos - secundó mi padre, hablándole con seguridad y confianza para que se calmase un poco.  
- ¿Saben cuándo tienen pensado actuar? - inquirió Jasper, mostrando esa tranquilidad y elegancia tan propias de él.

Noté que Jacob se iba relajando paulatinamente y supe que era gracias a la actuación de Jasper. Suerte que estaba allí. Aunque Jake también se percató y le dedicó una mirada disconforme.

- Sí, de ahí la urgencia - declaró Jane, sin bajar su barbilla en ningún momento -. Vendrán por ella dentro de tres días.

Ese rincón del sotobosque donde nos encontrábamos se llenó de los altos murmullos de mi familia y de los gañidos y gruñidos de los lobos, que se miraban unos a otros con desconcierto. Yo me quedé helada de nuevo, si bien lo único que reaccionó de mi cuerpo fue mi mano libre, que se aferró a mi barriga con ansiedad.

- ¡¿Tres días?! - voceó Jacob, con un exaltamiento nervioso -. ¡¿Y cómo no nos lo han dicho antes?!  
- Demetri llegó hoy mismo de su misión - explicó ella -. Lo supo esta misma madrugada.  
- No mientas - la acusó papá, rechinando los dientes -. Llevaban sospechando esto desde hace tiempo, por eso Thiago les hizo esa prueba a los lobos.  
- Eran meras sospechas - se defendió ella, en un tono monocorde, serio -. Necesitábamos corroborarlo para cerciorarnos. Una lucha no se puede preparar bien si no se está completamente seguro de todas las intenciones del contrario, es demasiado arriesgado.

Mi padre no pudo contestar a eso.

Jasper volvió a hacer de las suyas y Jacob pareció tranquilizarse un poco, así como todos los demás.

- ¿Una lucha? - preguntó mi madre, a la cual sujetaba mi padre.  
- Tendremos que luchar contra esos licántropos, y tendremos que hacerlo en esas montañas. Sólo así los atraparemos totalmente desprevenidos y nos será más fácil vencerlos - declaró Jane, con su aire arrogante.  
- ¿Tendremos? - me percaté yo, matizando la palabra ya con algo de disconformidad.  
- Nosotros también iremos - me contestó ella, arqueando la comisura de su labio.  
- No los necesitamos para nada - objetó Jacob, mirándola con un poco de desprecio.

Eso me gustó y volví a reírme con malicia para mis adentros.

- Thiago y su grupo conocen todo lo relativo a los licántropos, sobre todo a su líder - afirmó Jane, otra vez con autosuficiencia -. Y Enguerrand es un general muy eficiente - se notó que suavizó su calificativo, ya que, según me parecía, no debían de llevarse muy bien.

Enguerrand ni se inmutó por su comentario.

- Bien, aceptamos su ayuda - asintió mi padre.  
- ¡No, no me da la gana! - protestó mi chico, ofuscado -. No pienso aceptar la ayuda de estos…  
- Toda ayuda es poca, Jacob - lo interrumpió mi progenitor -. Lo primero y más importante es proteger a Renesmee, no lo olvides.

Jacob rechinó los dientes, pero no pudo decir nada.

- Pues hay que pensar en un plan - manifestó Emmett.

Los lobos corearon unos aullidos para dar su aprobación.

- En mi opinión, lo mejor sería quedar mañana a primera hora en algún lugar de esas montañas - habló Jane, sujetando su mandíbula bien arriba -. Volver a reunirnos aquí sería demasiado peligroso. Ambos lados podemos ir pensando en alguna estrategia y comentarla mañana.  
- Me parece bien - aceptó mi padre otra vez.  
- ¿Por qué decides tú? - se quejó Jake.  
- Porque ahora mismo tú no eres capaz de decidir nada juicioso - le contestó papá.

Mi chico volvió a matarlo con la mirada, pero se calló.

- Bien, Enguerrand ha estado en las montañas con Demetri. Él te mostrará el sitio exacto donde nos reuniremos mañana - continuó Jane.

Ésta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Enguerrand asintió con un sutil movimiento.

El vampiro pelirrojo llevó sus ojos hacia mi padre y se sumió en una especie de trance en el que las córneas se transformaron vidriosas y mates. Papá examinó las imágenes que tenía grabadas en su mente y que le estaba mostrando, hasta que bajó su cabeza una sola vez para indicarle que ya se había percatado de cuál era ese paradero. Entonces, Enguerrand volvió en sí y sus ojos regresaron a su estado inicial.

- De acuerdo, nos encontraremos allí mañana - dijo papá.  
- Hasta mañana, pues - se despidió Jane sin más.

Eso sí, cuando los cuatro miembros de la guardia Vulturis se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, las sucias pupilas de esa arpía tuvieron que repasar a mi marido de arriba abajo antes. Rechiné los dientes, ya harta, pero luego las llevó hacia mí y su mirada fue muy distinta. Su odio era evidente, como siempre, sin embargo, en esta ocasión también me dedicó una sonrisita que gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuánto me menospreciaba. Aunque no fue eso lo que me molestó.

Mi padre ya le gruñó al ver sus pensamientos y sus intenciones, y mi pulsera también protestó, aunque no me hizo falta eso para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Su sonrisa denotaba todo eso, pero, además, se sumaba una especie de burla intencionada que capté a la perfección. Una burla por lo que había dicho antes y porque Jacob no lo había refutado.

Y eso me dolió.


	113. Pasar Página

PASAR PÁGINA :

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara - le advirtió Jacob a Jane, rechinando los dientes, cuando vio cómo me miraba ella, aunque no percibió sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que parecía seguir ofuscado con otros pensamientos.

Me quedé mirando cómo esa arpía terminaba de darse la vuelta con esos aires triunfales, como si hubiera ganado alguna partida, y ese primer sentimiento de daño emocional pasó automáticamente y súbitamente al extremo contrario, donde la sangre comenzaba a hervir mis venas. Sabía que sólo había dicho aquello para herirme, pero no lo pude evitar. Jacob no lo había rebatido, y ella se estaba marchando de aquí victoriosa. La rabia me revolvió las tripas, casi parecía que tuviese el magma de un volcán dentro, preparado para estallar en cualquier momento. Pero no quería hacerlo con ella todavía presente, porque, si me veía discutir con Jake, eso le daría más satisfacción, así que apreté la dentadura y aguanté estoicamente hasta que se marchara del todo. Mi mano era sostenida por la de Jacob, y tuve que contenerme mucho para no hacérsela añicos.

- Maldita enana - masculló Jacob, enfadado, mientras Jane se alejaba con Felix, Demetri y Enguerrand. Mi padre, que me observaba con preocupación, abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero, de pronto, Jake lo interrumpió -. Y tú, siempre haces lo mismo - lo reprochó, girándose hacia él, muy cabreado -. Nunca, nunca me consultas.  
- No te consulto porque ya sé tu respuesta - le contestó papá, que no dejaba de analizarme a cada rato -. Y tu respuesta no es acertada.  
- Sí, claro - resopló Jake -. El lector de mentes, el listo, el sabelotodo - chistó después, mirando hacia otro lado con desaprobación.

Casi no estaba en la conversación. Mis ojos no se despegaban de los cuatro espectros que se alejaban de nosotros con lentitud. Estaban lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder oírnos. Seguí apretando los dientes.

- Ya sé que no te fías de ellos, pero te aseguro que no vi ninguna otra intención en sus mentes que no fuera la de luchar contra Vladimir, Stefan y esos licántropos - le reveló mi padre -. A ellos les desagrada tanto como a ti el trabajar juntos, pero solamente están obedeciendo las órdenes de Aro. A los Vulturis les interesa su alianza, al menos, por ahora. Saben que eres invencible y tienen muchos enemigos, un aliado como tú es demasiado valioso para ellos. Créeme, les interesa más tenerte de aliado que de enemigo.  
- ¡Yo no soy su aliado! - protestó Jacob.

Leah y Quil también hicieron notar su disconformidad con unos gañidos.

Los cuatro espectros desaparecieron en ese horizonte arbolado, sin embargo, esperé un poco más, por si acaso.

- No nos queda más remedio que ir hasta esas montañas para luchar contra los licántropos - mi padre contestó a la queja de alguno de los lobos -. Si esperamos a que vengan hasta aquí, ya no tendremos esa ventaja de la sorpresa, les daríamos tiempo a planificar algo y a que se organizasen. Eso sería darles ventaja, sería peligroso.  
- Estoy de acuerdo - apoyó Ezequiel, que había preferido mantenerse un poco al margen durante la presencia de la guardia de los Vulturis y hablaba por primera vez -. Es mejor atraparlos desprevenidos.  
- Sí, eso ya lo sé - resopló Jacob de nuevo -. Pero si también acepto ir a esas montañas es para que no haya más víctimas inocentes, ¿está claro? No quiero que esos licántropos asesinen a más gente.  
- Demasiado tarde - declaró Rosalie, que estaba con los brazos cruzados -. Aquí no han llegado más trozos de nadie, pero lo más seguro es que hayan matado a más personas.  
- Todavía no sabemos si el dueño de esa pierna fue víctima de uno de los licántropos - intervino mi madre -. La policía sigue investigando.  
- Vamos, Bells, es evidente que lo es - opinó Jake -. No han encontrado el cuerpo, ni tampoco más pistas.

Los sonidos típicos del bosque fueron acompasados, además, de la absurda discusión que se abrió con ese asunto al que yo no prestaba ninguna atención. Mi cabreada mente estaba para otras cosas.

Ahora sí. Jane ya estaba lo bastante lejos.

- Los licántropos… - Jacob dejó su frase inconclusa al verme.

Cuando me di cuenta, había girado mi enfadado rostro hacia Jake, le había dedicado toda una gama de reproches con la mirada y había soltado su mano con brusquedad para echar a andar con prisas hacia casa.

Dejé un repentino silencio a mis espaldas y percibí una estupefacción total por parte de todos nuestros acompañantes, sin embargo, a mí me daba igual y seguí caminando. No sé a dónde iba con esa barrigota que ya pesaba bastante, pero estaba que echaba humo y mis pies avanzaban con bastante presteza. Aunque no estuve sola nada de tiempo.

- Nessie, espera, ¿a dónde vas? - quiso saber Jake, que ya estaba detrás de mí.

No le veía el rostro, pero por su tono de voz supe que estaba extrañado por mi comportamiento.

- Me voy a casa - respondí, malhumorada, clavando los pies en el terreno por mi enrabietada marcha.

De repente, Jacob tomó mi mano y noté un tirón que me obligó a detenerme. En un parpadeo, vi cómo mi cuerpo se veía forzado a girarse hacia él y cómo me tomaba en brazos. No fue hasta ese instante, que no supe que mi familia también me estaba siguiendo. Me fijé en que ya no estaban los lobos, ni tampoco Ezequiel, seguramente Jacob les había dado una orden con alguna señal y habían regresado con los demás para seguir vigilando el bosque.

Me sujeté al cuello de Jacob y dejé que me llevara, pero sólo porque mi barriga ya se me hacía bastante pesada y no quería cansarme, por el bien del bebé.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me preguntó mientras seguía caminando, junto con el resto de mi familia.

Preferí no contestarle aquí, pues había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor y este era un tema privado.

- ¿No es evidente? - le respondió Rosalie por mí -. Eres un idiota.  
- Oye, rubia, ahora mismo no estoy de humor, ¿ok? - bufó Jacob.  
- Rose, es mejor que no te metas - le aconsejó mi padre.

Mi tía suspiró, pero siguió el consejo.

Continuamos caminando por el boscaje, ya territorio quileute, en silencio, hasta que por fin llegamos a casa.

Jacob subió el peldaño del porche y me dejó en el suelo. Abrí la puerta, siguiendo con mi mal humor, y pasé adentro, dirigiéndome al saloncito.

- Hola, cielo - me saludó Alice, de la que pasaba a su lado.

Pero yo no estaba ni para contestar.

- Nessie, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enfadada? - quiso saber Jake, siguiéndome.  
- Deberías de saberlo - lo reproché, girándome hacia él.  
- ¿Saber qué? - las cejas de Jacob bajaron sin comprender.

Era increíble. Ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - le preguntó Alice a alguien.  
- Todo es culpa de Jane - chistó mi madre, con desaprobación.  
- ¿De Jane? - el ceño de mi chico bajó aún más.  
- Pareces tonto - reprobó Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba la cara y hacía negaciones con la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - inquirió Esme, saliendo de la cocina.  
- Deberías haberle dicho algo - incluso Emmett se había dado cuenta.  
- ¿Decírle qué? ¿De qué están hablando? - y el bobo de Jacob seguía sin darse cuenta.

Intenté hablar, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- De cuando ella dijo que sólo te habías olvidado de mí porque te habías imprimado.

El rostro de Jacob cambió, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo ahora.

- ¿Y por qué ha dicho eso? - Esme no podía creérselo, y su semblante estaba lleno de crítica y censura hacia Jane.  
- Es obvio que solamente quería hacer daño - le respondió Jasper.

¿Pero por qué todo el mundo seguía aquí?

- Sería mejor que los dejásemos a solas, ¿no creen? - sugirió mi padre, para mi alivio. Él era el único que sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jacob y por la mía -. Este es un tema de pareja que…  
- ¿Jane dijo eso? - los ojos de Alice no podían estar más abiertos cuando cortó a mi progenitor, el cual suspiró con enfado y me miró con complicidad. Volví a abrir la boca, pero, otra vez, me vi interrumpida, yo también -. Jacob, ¿y por qué no le dijiste nada?

Jake quiso contestar, pero a él tampoco lo dejaron.

- Porque es un idiota - criticó Rosalie.

Mis labios hicieron el amago de abrirse para hablar con él.

- Deberías haberle contestado - me cortó Alice.

La frase de Alice dio pie a una pequeña discusión consistente en diferentes reproches hacia Jacob. Me estaba volviendo loca. Normalmente esta falta de intimidad era un problema y resultaba bastante incómodo, pero se podía sobrellevar. Sin embargo, ahora sí que la necesitaba, y con urgencia. Tenía que hablar con él, pero a solas. Esto era una locura.

- ¡Basta! - voceé, apartándome de allí al tiempo que hacía un aspaviento con los brazos. Me detuve frente a ellos y respiré bien hondo para no pegar otra voz, aunque mi cuerpo y mis manos se movían con algo de enervación -. Quiero que nos dejen a solas, por favor. Necesito estar a solas con mi marido - les pedí, matizando esa palabra con ahínco.  
- Sí, nos iremos todos afuera, ¿verdad? - me apoyó mi padre, mirando con cierta amenaza a los demás.  
- Por supuesto - asintió Esme, sonriendo con esa dulzura suya que ya relajaba un poco -. Vamos, todos fuera - les dijo al resto, azuzándolos con los brazos para que despejaran el vestíbulo.

Mi familia obedeció y comenzaron a dejar la casa.

- Tendras problemas - se burló Emmett cuando se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Jake entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una miradita con cara de pocos amigos.

La carcajada de mi tío fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

Por primera vez en siete meses, la casa se quedó vacía y nosotros estábamos completamente a solas. Se hizo un silencio que me hubiera parecido de lo más placentero si no fuera por la razón que lo había propiciado.

- Todo tiene una explicación - empezó a excusarse Jacob, rompiendo ese mutismo, acercándose a mí.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya puedes empezar a decírmela - le contesté, dándome la vuelta hacia el saloncito.

Seguía estando que botaba, porque sólo recordar la cara de esa arpía y su sonrisa llena de burla y triunfalismo, me quemaba el hígado.

La chimenea estaba encendida. Esme debía de haberla prendido, como venía haciéndolo últimamente en estas tardes de primeros de mayo, que estaban viniendo especialmente frías, para ambientar un poco el saloncito. Me dirigí a uno de los sillones que se situaban frente a las llamas y me senté. Me quité esa molesta pinza del pelo, tirándola en una esquina del asiento, me revolví el cabello, el cual cayó a un lado de mi cuello, y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.

Jacob levantó el sillón de al lado, cogiéndolo por los brazos, y lo arrimó al mío, girándolo también para tenerme más de frente. Se sentó, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las piernas, y me miró.

- No se lo rebatiste - hablé yo, aún irritada, adelantándome a lo que él iba a decirme -. Sólo te limitaste a decir: "¿cómo sabes eso?" - y lo entoné con una acidez que me salió más exagerada de lo que yo tenía pensado.  
- Es un malentendido, nena, te lo juro - aseguró, clavándome esos ojazos suyos que ahora me observaban implorantes. Tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de aire para mantenerme firme. Luego, se acercó más a mí y llevó su mano a mi pierna para acariciarme -. Me refería a cómo sabía que estaba imprimado. Me extrañó que lo supiera, sólo eso. Ni siquiera le di importancia a la frase, es… tan absurda.  
- Pues a mí no me parece tan absurda - rebatí.  
- ¿Por qué? Sabes que es mentira.

No sé qué me pasó, pero fue escuchar eso y observar su hermoso rostro, y mi enfado se transformó súbitamente en un nudo enorme que se atragantó en mi garganta con fuerza. En un segundo, me vi embargada por esa sensiblería tonta de siempre y me dieron unas ganas de llorar enormes. Me sentí como si estuviese un poco loca, parecía que, con esto del embarazo, sufriera algún síndrome bipolar o algo por el estilo. Estupendo.

Me di cuenta de que lo que más me había dolido de la frase de Jane no había sido la intención con que la había dicho, el por qué la había dicho, sino lo que había querido insinuar con ella. Recordaba aquello que me había dicho Nahuel años atrás para separarme de Jacob, pero lo que él había insinuado es que Jake seguía enamorado de mi madre y que se había imprimado de mí sólo porque le recordaba a ella. En aquel entonces lo había aclarado con Jacob y ya sabía que eso era mentira, claro, ya sabía que él se había olvidado de mi madre en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Jamás me había parado a pensar que Jake podía haber olvidado a mi madre solamente porque se había imprimado de mí. Nunca se me había pasado eso por la cabeza. Hasta hoy.

¿Era así? ¿Sólo se había olvidado de ella gracias a la imprimación? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera imprimado de mí? ¿Seguiría enamorado de ella? Entonces, yo, ¿en qué me convertía? ¿Sólo era un segundo plato? ¿Una sustituta que había aparecido en el momento más oportuno?

Jacob esperaba mi respuesta, sin embargo, no fui capaz de contestar y ladeé el rostro, presa de esa congoja estúpida, llevando los brazos a mi hinchado vientre, algo confusa. Jacob se percató, por supuesto.

- No me digas que crees esa tontería.  
- Para mí no es una tontería - confesé.  
- Vamos, Nessie, ya habíamos hablado de esto hace años, creía que lo teníamos más que superado - manifestó, hablándome con voz dulce al tiempo que me observaba con preocupación.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba es que él se preocupase por mi culpa.

- Sí, y lo está. Quiero decir, lo de mamá - cogí aire y lo expulsé con rapidez -. Pero esto…  
- Tú también estás imprimada, sabes lo que significa, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero yo solamente he estado enamorada de ti, y estoy imprimada desde que nací, es diferente - mis pupilas bajaron al suelo y murmuré las palabras -. Me siento como si fuera el segundo plato con el que te has tenido que conformar. No sé, puede que sea por culpa de esta sensiblería absurda, ya sabes que últimamente estoy muy tonta, todo me afecta más.

Jacob se quedó unos segundos en silencio, escudriñándome con la mirada.

- Ven aquí - me pidió, con un murmullo, cogiéndome de la mano para instarme a que me levantara y me sentara en su regazo.

Volví la vista hacia él y miré sus ojos sinceros y seguros, así que me puse de pie y me senté encima de sus piernas, de lado. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura con sus manos. Las llamas de la chimenea fluctuaban en su rostro, tiñéndolo de unos tonos azafranados que también se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos de ébano, y aunque todavía tenía algunos visos de la pintura, seguía pareciéndome el más hermoso del mundo. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, y mis mariposas no podían evitar aletear en mi estómago.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti hasta las entrañas, te amo con toda mi alma, ¿qué importa cuál fuera el modo en que nos unimos o nos conocimos? - empezó a hablar, mirándome con absoluta convicción y certeza -. ¿Sabes? Me da igual cómo fuera, lo único que me importa es que te quiero, y que jamás he querido así a nadie. ¿Qué importa la imprimación? Verás, antes de imprimarme no comprendía en qué consistía esto, pero ahora lo veo tan claro. Cuando te conocí, cuando me imprimé de ti, no me enamoré. Me enamoré de ti años después, cuando creciste, pero eso no lo hizo la imprimación, lo hiciste tú. En el caso de Sam y Emily, o Jared y Kim, por ejemplo, ambas partes eran adultas, y no tuvieron la oportunidad de comprobar esto porque se enamoraron con un flechazo, fue un amor a primera vista, pero la imprimación no hace que te enamores de la otra persona, solamente te vincula. Esto se puede ver claramente gracias a mi caso y el de Quil, ya que ustedes eran niñas. Si la imprimación fuera lo mismo que enamorarse, los dos nos hubiéramos enamorado de ustedes desde el principio, ¿no crees? Pero no fue así, porque la imprimación sólo nos vincula. La imprimación solamente me vinculó a ti de una forma espiritual, porque eres mi alma gemela, mi única alma gemela, por eso la imprimación nos unió, no me hubiera imprimado de ti si tú no fueras mi alma gemela de verdad, y como es lógico, terminé enamorándome de ti. Pero no porque la imprimación me obligase - al ver cómo mi semblante iba cambiando, se puso a hablar con más entusiasmo -. Es que, ¿quién no iba a enamorarse de su alma gemela? Habría que ser bien idiota como para rechazar o evitar eso. Tú no eres el segundo plato, para nada. La imprimación no me dijo: "eh, oye, tienes que quedarte con esta chica, tiene que ser tu alma gemela, te guste o no". No. La imprimación me dijo: "eh, oye, esta chica es tu alma gemela, amigo, la has encontrado, tu única alma gemela, te lo digo para que lo sepas, amigo, si no te enamoras de ella es que eres tonto".

No pude evitar sonreír. Jacob continuó con su discurso.

- No me olvidé de tu madre porque me imprimara, me olvidé de ella porque te encontré a ti - matizó, en un tono suave y dulce, enganchándome con esos ojazos intensos y penetrantes -. La imprimación no hizo que dejase de querer a tu madre, sino que ayudó a que mi amor por ella cambiase y pasara a ser diferente primero. Verás, tarde o temprano, iba a terminar olvidándome de tu madre, como hace todo el mundo cuando les rompen el corazón, es ley de vida, lo que pasa es que, en vez de pasar página en meses o años, como hace la mayoría de la gente normal, la imprimación ayudó a que lo hiciera en cuestión de minutos, ¿entiendes? En cierto modo me ahorró mucho tiempo, créeme - me mostró su sonrisa torcida y otra vez no pude evitar que mi labio se curvara hacia arriba para corresponderle. Jacob siguió hablando -. Hay gente que se olvida de un amor pasado y al cabo de un tiempo se vuelven a ver. Si ese desamor está completamente superado, no sentirán nada por esa persona, incluso hay casos en los que queda una amistad y un cariño y pueden seguir quedando para charlar y verse. Bien, eso último es lo que me pasó a mí, sólo que la imprimación ayudó a que fuera en cuestión de minutos. Lo que sentía por tu madre pasó a ser ese cariño y esa amistad, ese amor fraternal, ¿comprendes? ¿Eso significa que no la quisiera de verdad? Claro que no, una cosa no quita a la otra. Yo amé a tu madre en su momento, al igual que esa gente de la que te hablaba antes lo hicieron con sus antiguas parejas. Bella fue mi primer amor, forma parte de mi pasado, nadie ni nada puede cambiar eso - sus ojazos se clavaron en los míos, otra vez con esa determinación y convicción que ya aceleró mi corazón, y pegó su frente a la mía, estremeciéndome -, pero mi amor verdadero lo eres tú, tú eres el amor de mi vida, no lo era ella, lo eras tú - empecé a quedarme sin aire cuando me habló entre susurros -. La imprimación ayudó a que pasara página al instante porque ya no había dolor en mi corazón. Ya no tenía motivos para sentirlo, no por la imprimación en sí, sino porque te había encontrado a ti, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí completo, todo cuadró a mi alrededor, la simetría del cosmos, todo, sentí una paz inmensa. Además, tu madre ya empezaba a transformarse, todo había salido bien, y ya no tenía motivos para preocuparme por ella - subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y me acarició con sus sedosos dedos -. Pasé página porque te encontré a ti, a mi alma gemela, a la que sabía que sería mi amor verdadero, a la que sabía con total certeza que sería la mujer que iba a amar con toda mi alma; y lo sabía porque la imprimación ya me lo anunció, claro, pero no porque me obligase a nada, simplemente sirvió para ratificarme que tú eras esa persona de la que me iba a enamorar, a la que iba a amar con toda mi alma, que iba a ser mi amor verdadero. Y así fue, así es. Y ya entonces, desde ese primer momento en que te vi, tú eras lo que más me importaba del mundo, nada podía superar eso. Te quiero, estoy loco por ti, lo sabes, y jamás he sentido esto tan intenso por nadie, eso es lo único que me importa. El cómo fue o qué fue lo que nos unió, me da exactamente igual, lo importante para mí es que estamos juntos, y por eso soy el hombre más feliz del universo.  
- Jake… - susurré, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me abalancé a sus labios para besarlo con toda mi alma, entregándole todo mi ser, todo mi corazón. Mientras mis labios se movían efusivamente, llenos de emoción, él me apretó contra su pecho y correspondió mis besos con la misma entrega. La energía giraba, mis mariposas hacían piruetas en mi estómago, mi corazón iba a doscientos por hora, y mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas con una felicidad inmensa, indescriptible.

No sé cuántos minutos estuvimos besándonos, solamente sé que tuvimos que obligarnos a terminar el beso y que nos costó lo nuestro. Después de conseguir separar nuestras bocas, necesitamos de un par de minutos más para recomponernos y volver a este planeta.

- Espero que ya no vuelvas a dudar nunca - dijo, con un murmullo.  
- No - sonreí.  
- Segundo plato… - chistó, a modo de burla, sonriéndome -. Mira, esto que voy a decir está un poco feo, y espero que tu madre no lo oiga, pero si tuviéramos que hablar de platos, ella hubiera sido un aperitivo y tú el plato principal.  
- Sí, la verdad es que suena un poco feo - opiné, sin dejar de sonreírle.  
- Era un símil, nada más - se defendió, mostrándome esa maravillosa y blanca sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo -. Sólo lo usé porque tú habías dicho eso del segundo plato, tampoco menosprecio lo que sentí por ella, solamente lo dije para que lo entiendas.  
- Lo entiendo - asentí -, no te preocupes.  
- Ok.  
- Lo único que me molesta es que Jane quedó como si hubiera ganado algo - resoplé, al recordarlo.  
- ¿Y qué importa lo que piense esa enana? - refutó él, sonriendo -. A mí me da igual. Además, sabe de sobra que es mentira, solamente lo dijo para herirte.

Lo pensé durante un instante. Jake tenía razón. ¿Qué más daba lo que ella dijera? Nosotros sabíamos la verdad, y eso era lo único que importaba. Me di cuenta de que Jane no había ganado nada en realidad, porque su único fin era herirme, separarnos, y no lo había conseguido, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora Jake y yo estábamos felices. Me reí en mi fuero interno con malicia.

- Tienes razón - sonreí, y mi sonrisita delataba mis pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento, mi familia entró en casa como si fuera una estampida, eso sí, silenciosa en pasos, aunque no en palabras.

- Todavía no habían terminado, se los dije - se oyó decir a papá desde el vestíbulo.  
- Bueno, yo creo que sí, ¿no? - rebatió Alice, que se acercaba al saloncito con sus gráciles y alegres brincos de siempre -. ¿Ves? Ya no están hablando.

Nuestro pequeño momento de soledad e intimidad se había terminado. Jacob y yo nos miramos y los dos suspiramos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estancia se llenó con la presencia de mi familia, que comenzaron a abarrotar el sofá y la cocina.

- Qué, al final no hubo bronca, ¿eh? - bromeó Emmett, dándole un suave puñetazo a Jake en el brazo.

Bueno, por lo menos habíamos podido hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Ahora mismo, sólo me sentía feliz.


	114. La Estrategia

LA ESTRATEGIA :

- ¿Queda mucho para llegar? - preguntó Jake mientras avanzaba por esa pendiente empedrada, conmigo a cuestas.  
- Oh, por favor - se quejó Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Esta es la tercera vez que lo preguntas, pareces un niño pequeño.  
- Él es el único que ha visto ese sitio, es lógico que le pregunte, ¿no crees? - replicó Jake, molesto.  
- No falta mucho - le respondió mi padre, ya resignado.  
- Sí, eso dijiste hace tres cuartos de hora - resopló Jacob.  
- Si Nessie te pesa, puedo llevarla yo - se ofreció Emmett, con cierto aire burlón.

Observé a mi chico. No parecía cansado, en realidad, parecía estar cargando con un bloque de paja o algo parecido, porque me llevaba con gran agilidad y soltura, sin embargo, se había pasado todo el camino, desde que habíamos dejado los coches, cargando conmigo en sus brazos. Al principio el terreno era más llano, aunque más frondoso, pero hacía más o menos una hora que habíamos empezado a recorrer una pendiente más bien rocosa que también albergaba algunos árboles.

- Si quieres, puedo irme con Em - le dije a Jake.

Aunque prefería estar en sus cómodos y calientitos brazos, claro. Estaba comodísima, podía sentir la calidez de mi chico, la ardiente piel de su cuello en mi frente, oler su maravilloso efluvio muy de cerca, y la barriga no me pesaba, podía pasarme todo el trayecto con la mano sobre ella, sintiendo las continuas pataditas de mi bebé, que aún me emocionaban.

- Sí, ven aquí, sobrinita - bromeó mi tío, abriendo los brazos hacia mí al tiempo que me lanzaba besitos intencionadamente sonoros.

Solté una risilla al ver esa cara tan cómica que ponía, incluso a Embry le hizo gracia.

- No, te llevo yo - se opuso Jacob, apretándome contra él -. Para eso soy tu marido, ¿no? Además, no me pesas nada - esta última parte se la dedicó a Emmett, poniéndole una mueca.

Em se carcajeó, pero yo le sonreí y le di un merecido beso en los labios.

Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, en su forma lobuna, y Ezequiel y Teresa nos acompañaban en esta reunión, más que nada para cerciorarnos de que no se trataba de una trampa, si bien mi padre no había visto señal alguna de eso en la mente de Jane. El resto de la manada y el aquelarre de Denali se habían quedado por los bosques de La Push, así como en nuestra casa, para vigilar. Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan, o su guardia, podían aparecer por allí en cualquier momento, aunque otra pequeña parte de los lobos también se encargaba de los vampiros nómadas que seguían visitando su territorio de vez en cuando.

Seguimos ascendiendo por esa pendiente durante un rato más, salimos a una zona más horizontal, donde la vegetación y los árboles se hicieron más protagonistas, y, cuando Jake ya estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, mi padre se adelantó.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Nos detuvimos y Jacob por fin pudo dejarme en el suelo.

Aproveché para darle otro beso, como agradecimiento por haber cargado conmigo todo el camino. Iba a despegarme de sus labios, pero entonces la brisa me trajo otros efluvios que ya eran muy conocidos para mí, por desgracia, sobre todo uno. Sí, Jane estaba llegando. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces y alargué el beso.

Atrape algo desprevenido a Jacob, que ya estaba a punto de soltar mi boca, pero en cuanto mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y mis labios comenzaron a buscar los suyos con más efusividad, ya le fue imposible no corresponderme y me abarcó con sus manos para pegarme a él. Por supuesto, la energía no tardó en revolotear a nuestro alrededor, acompasando a mis mariposas, pero me dio tiempo y todo a reírme en mi fuero interno con satisfacción antes de que esto me embargara completamente.

Después, ya ni me enteré de lo que pasó a nuestro alrededor. Me evadí, como siempre me pasaba cuando Jacob y yo nos besábamos, y todo dejó de existir, incluso Jane. Ahora sólo estábamos Jacob y yo.

El fuerte carraspeo de mi padre, y la vibración intensa de mi pulsera, nos avisó de que Jane ya estaba presente.

Jacob y yo despegamos nuestros labios, pero tuvimos que coger una buena inhalación de aire para conseguir centrarnos. Bajar de las nubes costaba.

No obstante, en esta ocasión bajé muy pronto, porque vi la cara de Jane. Su envidia quedó patente otra vez, sin embargo, ahora su rabia ensombrecía aún más su rostro de niña diabólica. También me miró con odio, pero no me importó en absoluto, es más, incluso me gustó, porque eso significaba que la que había vencido finalmente era yo. Le mostré una sonrisita chulesca y triunfal que la sacó más de quicio, aunque lo disimuló, claro, tenía que guardar las formas delante de sus compañeros y del resto de presentes. Mi padre era el único que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Me reí para mis adentros de nuevo, aunque esta vez con malicia, tengo que reconocerlo.

Me separé de Jacob, aunque no mucho, lo justo para tomarlo de la mano y sentir su costado bien pegado al mío.

Jane venía acompañada por el mismo séquito que ayer, sin embargo, hoy se sumaba alguien más. Ése que era tan bajo como su hermana y que tenía el mismo rostro infante que ella, su mellizo. Alec. Él tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión para censurarnos a Jacob y a mí con la mirada, y más cuando se fijó en mi abultado vientre. Las sucias pupilas de Jane no repasaron a mi marido esta vez, estaba demasiado ocupada y ofuscada con su odio hacia mí. Eso también me gustó.

- Saludos, Jane - habló Carlisle, seguramente para sacarla de sus pensamientos oscuros.

Percibí cómo la comisura del labio de mi progenitor se alzaba muy levemente, uniéndose a mi resarcimiento de una forma silenciosa y secreta, aunque seguía manteniendo una mirada sobria y fija en ella.

- Saludos - contestó Jane, levantando su arrogante barbilla. Echó un vistazo general en el que no faltó una visible crítica hacia los lobos, pero cuando se fijó en Ezequiel, su semblante se volvió aún más tétrico. El mago alzó el mentón también, como si estuviese dando la cara -. ¿Hacían falta tantos aliados para una reunión amistosa?

No fue la única que miró mal a Ezequiel, tanto Demetri como Felix, Enguerrand y Alec hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

- Ustedes también son uno más - afirmó mi padre, oscilando la mirada hacia Alec.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, hasta en eso se parecía a su hermana.

- Me sorprende ver aquí a un traidor - le echó en cara ésta a Ezequiel. Felix escupió en su dirección a modo de desprecio -. No creas que porque no te dije nada ayer, voy a olvidar eso.

La mano de Teresa apretó el brazo de Ezequiel, algo asustada.

Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, pero ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de convencer a Ezequiel para que no viniese. Él quería ayudar, y estaba harto de huir y de ocultarse, por eso había decidido enfrentarse a esta situación. Ahora vivía feliz junto a Teresa, ella le había devuelto la ilusión de una vida que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente siglos atrás, y quería luchar por ella.

- Para ser un traidor, me extraña que Aro no haya venido por mí todavía, máxime cuando sabe que ya no me oculto y que tengo una residencia fija - dijo Ezequiel, usando un tono más bien formal -. Estoy seguro de que tu compañero ya le comunicó mi paradero hace tiempo - siguió, oscilando la mirada hacia Demetri para señalarlo con la misma, aunque sus ojos volvieron por Jane enseguida -. Mi hogar está en las afueras de Forks. Me sorprende que, estando excluido del límite del tratado, no haya actuado aún.

La mirada de Jane se quedó fija en él durante unos segundos, y se podía palpar la tensión en ese aire primaveral.

- Los Vulturis no dan segundas oportunidades, lo sabes - declaró ella finalmente, sin cambiar ni un ápice esa expresión dura y fría -. Sin embargo, estás aliado al Gran Lobo, y eso te hace intocable. Por el momento.  
- No mientas - intervino mi padre, rechinando los dientes -. Si Aro lo ha dejado con vida por ahora, es porque cree que le puede ser útil en esta batalla.

Jane no respondió, pero entrecerró los ojos con inquina.

- Eso es lo que yo suponía - coincidió el propio Ezequiel -. La barrera de Varick no es capaz de ocultar a Aro de mis sueños, así que puedo ver su presente cuando me place. Es por eso que lo sé a ciencia cierta.

Se escuchó el ligero gruñido en la garganta de Demetri.

- Cuando todo esto acabe, no dudes de que se hará justicia contigo - afirmó Alec, observándolo con la misma dureza que su melliza.

Teresa volvió a apretar el brazo de su pareja.

- De eso nada, amigo - irrumpió Jacob, mirándolo de arriba abajo con chulería -. Ezequiel es intocable.  
- Él no está incluido en el tratado - le rebatió Alec.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues a partir de ahora está dentro - afirmó mi chico, continuando con la misma actitud -. Dile a tu querida momia que si no está de acuerdo, romperé ese tratado ahora mismo y terminaré con todos sus chupasangres, empezando por ustedes. ¿Está claro? ¿Lo han entendido?  
- El delito que ha cometido ha sido demasiado grave - gruñó Felix -. Ha intentado matar a Aro.  
- Me importa un maldito comino - bufó Jacob, ahora muy irritado -. Ezequiel es mi aliado, por lo tanto, entrará en el tratado. Además, Aro ha intentado matarme a mí, así que se puede decir que estamos igual. Una ofensa salda a la otra. Y ya le estoy perdonando muchas otras cosas.

Leah fue la primera que comenzó un coro de gañidos y gruñidos, al recordarlo.

- Jacob tiene razón - medió Carlisle, con su tono comedido y tranquilo -. Creo que una cosa salda a la otra.

Ni Jane ni Alec fueron capaces de refutar eso. Jake tenía razón, así que no les quedó más remedio que apretar las dentaduras. Entre tanto, Ezequiel y Teresa esperaban su respuesta con tensión.

- Está bien - aceptó Jane por fin, aunque sin dejar su rabia a un lado -. Hablaré con Aro esta misma noche.

Teresa respiró más tranquila, y yo también. Ambas nos miramos con complicidad y nos sonreímos ligeramente.

- Bien - aprobó Carlisle, haciendo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.  
- Bueno, qué, ¿y ahora vamos a hablar de lo que haremos con esos licántropos o no? - intervino Jake, usando sus malos modales de siempre.  
- Sí, deberíamos empezar a cuadrar nuestros planes - opinó mi abuelo -. ¿Han pensado en alguna estrategia?  
- Así es - asintió esa arpía de Jane -. Enguerrand - le pidió, haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla al mencionado para darle permiso.  
- Los licántropos se encuentran divididos en cuatro grupos, repartidos en cuatro cuevas de estas montañas - empezó a explicar él, con sobriedad -. Nuestra propuesta es la de atacar por esos cuatro flancos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Por separado? - inquirió Jasper, el cual mostraba mucha atención.  
- En efecto. Si atacamos por separado, al mismo tiempo, no tendran escapatoria. Los atraparemos totalmente por sorpresa.

La barbilla de Jane no podía estar más alta.

- Nosotros habíamos pensado en tenderles una emboscada, engañarlos para reunirlos a todos en un mismo sitio - declaró mi tío -. Así Jacob podría terminar con ellos de un solo ataque.  
- Es peligroso - opinó Enguerrand -. Ya no tendríamos el factor sorpresa. Las cuevas se encuentran distanciadas de una forma muy desigual, sería muy complicado calcular un epicentro o punto de encuentro que quedase equidistante entre las cuatro. Siempre habría un grupo que llegaría antes que otro, y eso sería muy peligroso para nosotros.

Jasper se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Cuántos licántropos son? - quiso saber mi madre.  
- Unos sesenta - contestó Demetri.  
- ¿Se… sesenta? - tembló hasta mi voz.

Jacob apretó mi mano y me dio un beso en la cabeza para calmarme, aunque yo no podía dejar de imaginarme a sesenta descomunales hombres lobo, con sus ojos amarillos reflectantes, sus afiladas garras y sus dientes puntiagudos… Y todos juntos.

- Contando todos nuestros efectivos, más los suyos, somos cincuenta - sumó Jasper mentalmente.  
- Sí, pero tenemos que dejar a algunos de los nuestros por los bosques de La Push y por nuestra casa, no podemos dejar la zona sin vigilancia - le recordó mi chico -. Esos magos siguen a lo suyo, no lo olvides.  
- ¿Cuántos estimas que debemos dejar allí? - le preguntó mi tío, que ya estaba reflexionando.

Jake se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo.

- No sé, unos quince, por lo menos - resolvió, rascándose la cabeza -. Cinco por cada parte que hay que cubrir: cinco para el bosque, cinco para nuestra casa y cinco para proteger a la tribu de los chupasangres nómadas.  
- Eso hace que nos quedemos en treinta y cinco para esta batalla - dijo Jasper, torciendo el gesto -. Treinta y cinco que se tienen que dividir en cuatro grupos.  
- Tocaríamos a tres grupos de nueve miembros y uno de ocho - añadió Carlisle -. Nueve para quince licántropos por cada cueva. Sigue siendo peligroso.  
- El grupo de Jacob tiene todas las de ganar - opinó Emmett -. Él sólo tiene que soplar, como en el cuento de los tres cerditos - y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a mi chico.

Jasper volvió a quedarse pensativo.

- Ja, ja - ironizó Jake.  
- Tú eres el más veloz de la manada, ¿verdad? - interrogó Jasper, mirándolo con una intención que no comprendí.  
- Bueno, en realidad, si hablamos de velocidad, la más rápida es Leah - lo corrigió Jake.

La loba gris levantó el hocico con orgullo y satisfacción.

- Sí, pero te necesito a ti para mi plan - declaró mi tío. Eso hizo que Leah gañera, algo disconforme -. Tú eres muy rápido, podrías ir cueva por cueva para terminar con los licántropos en poco tiempo.  
- ¿Qué? - parpadeó Jake, algo perdido.  
- No es mala idea - opinó mi padre, que ya había visto el plan completo en la mente de mi tío -. Es arriesgado, pero no deja de ser la única solución que tenemos, en realidad. Si queremos terminar con los licántropos de una manera efectiva, te necesitamos a ti.  
- A ver, a ver, explícame eso - le pidió Jacob a Jasper, haciendo unos ligeros aspavientos con los brazos en los que mi mano también se vio implicada.  
- Tú te desharías de los licántropos enseguida, como ha dicho Emmett, no necesitas llevar un grupo contigo - aclaró mi tío -. Sin embargo, nosotros tardaremos mucho más en terminar con ellos, eso si lo conseguimos. Esos Hijos de la Luna nos darán problemas. Para empezar, nos superan en número, son muy fuertes y ágiles, y aunque los atrapemos por sorpresa, pueden estar lo suficientemente organizados como para defenderse bien. Si tú no llevas ningún grupo contigo, los nuestros se verán beneficiados en número, es decir, pasaríamos de tener nueve miembros a tener once - me di cuenta de que a mí me contaba con Jake -. Tú podrías empezar ocupándote de una cueva, mientras que los demás lo haríamos con las tres que quedan. Al ser más numerosos, podríamos controlar mucho mejor a los licántropos hasta que tú llegaras.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir cueva por cueva para aniquilar a esos licántropos? - preguntó Jake, alzando las cejas con algo de escepticismo.  
- Exacto.

Mi chico miró al suelo y suspiró, dubitativo.

- No sé, Jazz. Yo no tengo problema, pero ustedes…  
- Podremos contenerlos - aseguró él, con confianza -. Tus lobos están bien entrenados, y nosotros también. Además, organizaremos los miembros de tal forma que el grupo más débil esté en la segunda cueva que visites y el más fuerte en la última.

Jake se mordió el labio.

- Es la única solución, Jacob - azuzó mi padre -. El único que puede terminar de una forma totalmente efectiva con esos licántropos eres tú.

Quil le dio un pequeño empujón en el brazo con su hocico, instándolo a aceptar. Entendía a Jacob perfectamente, sólo por su mirada ya lo sabía. Otra vez el peso de la responsabilidad recaía sobre él. Yo preferí no pensar en ello, porque había demasiada gente implicada en el tema que me preocupaba.

- No sé - resopló Jake -. Si ellos no se oponen - soltó finalmente, observando a Jane y a su cuadrilla.  
- ¿Jane? - preguntó Jasper para saber su opinión.

Ella miró a Enguerrand, el cual asintió.

- No tenemos ninguna objeción. Todos nosotros somos fuertes - presumió Jane, con su típico orgullo -. No tendremos ningún problema en contener a esos seres.  
- Ok. Entonces, ustedes estaran en la última cueva - espetó mi chico, insinuando que así no tendría intención de llegar allí.  
- Repartiremos nuestras fuerzas - contraatacó ella, usando cierta acidez.  
- La decisión está tomada - habló Carlisle, poniendo un poco de orden -. ¿Cuándo atacaremos?  
- Mañana al amanecer - le respondió ella.  
- ¿Mañana al amanecer? ¿No es muy pronto? - objetó Jacob -. Tengo que organizar a la manada, y Nessie necesita ropa de abrigo.  
- Mañana por la noche habrá luna llena, y eso podría dificultar el éxito de nuestro objetivo. Por cierto, ella no debería venir - criticó esa arpía, manteniendo su barbilla en alto -. En su estado, sería un problema.  
- Ella vendrá - afirmó mi chico, con contundencia, al tiempo que apretaba mi mano -. No pienso despegarme de mi mujer y mi hijo ni un segundo.

Mi labio no pudo evitar curvarse hacia arriba con un poco de presunción. En cambio, Jane, clavó sus ojos en mí, rebosando odio por todos sus costados, si bien pronto la llevó hacia Jacob.

- ¿Piensas arriesgarte a que un licántropo le haga daño? - la boca de Jane también se levantó, aunque la suya con una arrogancia que me sacaba de quicio -. No podrás estar pegado a ella continuamente, y te recuerdo que los Hijos de la Luna son impredecibles, alocados y muy inquietos. Aunque uses tu poder espiritual, podría escaparse uno y herirla.  
- Tranquila, que eso no te quite el sueño - la calmé yo, con sarcasmo -. Mi pulsera también me protege.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron al mirarme.

- Aún así, siempre habrá riesgo - insistió.

Mi chico volvió a quedarse con dudas y su labio se frunció una vez más. Maldita arpía. Lo único que quería era que yo me quitase de su camino, pero ni pensarlo, vamos. Me dieron ganas de lanzarme a ella para engancharme a su pelo como una fiera.

- Yo puedo volverla invisible - intervino Ezequiel.

Jane casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Pero no decias que esos bichos son inmunes a la magia? - dijo Jacob, extrañado.  
- Si se usa en ellos, sí. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la magia recaerá en Nessie. Ellos no la verán.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - se cercioró.  
- Completamente, créeme - asintió Ezequiel, con confianza.  
- Pero, ¿cómo la veremos nosotros? - cuestionó Alice.

Por un momento, el semblante de Jane albergó sus oscuras esperanzas.

- Yo podré verla - afirmó Jake, para mi alivio -. Supongo que podré ver su alma, ¿no, Ezequiel?  
- Sí, por supuesto - corroboró éste -. Tú puedes indicarnos dónde está, si se da el caso de que Nessie se cruce en alguno de nuestros ataques accidentalmente.  
- Si Jacob puede verla, yo y los lobos también - añadió mi padre -. Así que siempre nos podemos avisar unos a otros con algún gesto.

Volví a sonreír con satisfacción.

- ¿Y cómo piensas transportarla hasta las cuevas? - la cara de Jane se iluminó conforme hacía la pregunta, como si se le hubiese ocurrido esta brillante objeción de repente -. ¿Piensas llevarla colgada de tus fauces?

Apreté mi mano suelta y las muelas. No había caído en eso para nada. Miré a Jake, que suspiró por la nariz, confuso de nuevo.

- Yo la llevaré en brazos - se ofreció Teresa -. No sé luchar, así que puedo ser útil de esta manera.  
- Sí, es perfecto - exclamé yo -. Ya está, ¿no? Ya no hay ningún problema en que vaya - le dije a mi chico.  
- Ok - aceptó él, con un semblante formal y serio.

Mi sonrisa se amplió y le di un beso en los labios que él no se esperaba para nada, pero que correspondió encantado.

- Entonces, llamaré a los demás para organizarlo todo - anunció Carlisle.

Y mientras yo escuchaba el rechinar de los dientes de Jane, mi abuelo se sacó el telefono del bolsillo de su pantalón.


	115. A Casa

A CASA :

Todos estábamos esperando la llegada de los refuerzos.

Jake y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las múltiples rocas que se esparcían por ese terreno ya empedrado de por sí. Mi padre y Carlisle parecían enfrascados en una conversación en la que el resto de mi familia, especialmente mi madre, prestaba mucha atención. Hablaban demasiado bajo, tanto, que ni Jake ni yo podíamos oír nada, pero suponíamos que se trataba de algún ajuste en la estrategia, ya que Carlisle no parecía haberse quedado muy conforme con algo.

Los metamorfos, Ezequiel y Teresa esperaban pacientemente a nuestro lado, mientras que Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y Enguerrand lo hacían en el otro extremo. Los quileute seguían en su forma lobuna, ya que no se fiaban nada de la guardia de los Vulturis. Jacob tenía la mano metida por mi blusón, sobre mi vientre, para sentir las continuas pataditas del bebé. Eso le encantaba, y a mí también. Estaría en la gloria, si no fuera porque podía sentir el odio de Jane clavándose directamente en mí.

No sabía si hacía muy bien en estar aquí y en acompañar a Jacob en esta batalla. No quería ser un estorbo ni una carga, pero, realmente, tampoco me quedaba más opción. No podía separarme de él, pues eso era peligroso para el bebé. ¿Y si estaba en casa y llegaban Razvan y el resto de los magos? Por mucha protección que tuviera, incluida la de Ezequiel, ellos seguían siendo más poderosos. Solamente Jake podía combatir la magia de los tres, por eso era mejor que el bebé y yo no nos despegásemos de su lado. Bueno, aunque tenía que reconocer que me había alegrado de estropear las intenciones de Jane.

Justo acababa de pensar en esto, cuando Carlisle, acompañado por mi padre y el resto de mi familia, se acercó a nosotros. Papá traía un semblante algo enfadado y mi madre venía acariciándole el brazo, como si tuviera que calmarlo, cosa que llamó mi atención.

Jake sacó la mano de mi blusón cuando vio que llegaban frente a nosotros.

- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar? - le pidió Carlisle.  
- Esto es un error - murmuró mi padre, mirando hacia otro lado con disconformidad.

Mamá volvió a acariciarle el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se extrañó Jake, y más al ver esa actitud de papá.

Carlisle me miró con prudencia durante un fugaz segundo y después dirigió su vista hacia Jacob.

- Creo que sería mejor que Nessie no nos acompañase - dijo con voz suave y cauta.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante un instante.

- ¿Cómo? - cuestionó mi chico, frunciendo las cejas.  
- Sólo queda una semana para que empiece su octavo mes de gestación - empezó a explicar Carlisle -. En esta etapa del embarazo ese tipo de transporte podría ser peligroso. Aunque Teresa intente llevarla con delicadeza, alcanzarian una velocidad muy rápida, y los viajes hasta las cuevas serán demasiado movidos para ella - noté cómo mi rostro reflejaba esa desazón que empezaba a sentir mi corazón conforme mi abuelo hablaba -. Además, no me acaba de convencer el truco de invisibilidad de Ezequiel. Nosotros tampoco la veremos, y aunque Edward o ustedes los lobos nos avisen, puede darse el caso de que alguno de nosotros ataque, ella esté en medio y sea demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Eso sin contar el alto grado de estrés que le puede causar la batalla. No es aconsejable.

Me quedé muda. No pude decir nada, porque Carlisle tenía razón, y lo sabía. Y también sabía que era una carga, aunque ellos no lo dijeran para no herir mis sentimientos. Pero, por otra parte, me daba tanto miedo separarme de Jacob. Mi mano se fue automáticamente a mi abultada barriga. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer el bebé y yo sin él? ¿Y si nos atacaba Razvan mientras tanto? Mi horrible pesadilla se instauró en mi cabeza al instante y mi respiración se agitó algo. Miré a mi marido. Él parecía estar teniendo el mismo pensamiento que yo, aunque también percibí todo un revoltijo de dudas.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? - le preguntó Jake, nada conforme, aunque visiblemente muy preocupado.  
- Es un error - repitió mi padre, adelantándose a mi abuelo, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pelo con algo de nerviosismo.

Mi madre también estaba nerviosa, y se notaba que estaba llena de dudas.

- No hay otra solución. Ella debe estar en casa, en un sitio tranquilo y en reposo - afirmó Carlisle, contundente.

Jacob se levantó de sopetón, alterado y confuso. Yo me uní a él y me puse de pie.

- No, no puedo separarme de ella, lo sabes - rebatió, con inquietud y desconcierto -. Si se queda en casa y aparece Razvan… - se giró a un lado y sus dientes chirriaron. Después, se dio la vuelta otra vez para mirarlo, siguiendo con ese desasosiego -. ¿Cómo voy a protegerla entonces, eh? Dime, si yo estoy aquí y ella en casa, ¿cómo voy a protegerla?  
- Solamente será una noche. Mañana a medio día estarás en casa con ella - intentó calmarlo Jasper.  
- Eso si todo sale como lo tenemos previsto - discutió mi chico, observándolo con la misma ansiedad.  
- Saldrá - aseguró mi tío.

Jake gruñó, mirando a un lado, dubitativo. Una vez más, yo no supe qué decir. Era una situación demasiado complicada y yo me encontraba entre dos aguas.

- No me gusta - refunfuñó Jacob, sacudiéndose el pelo.  
- Es lo mejor para ella y para el bebé - opinó Alice.  
- Lo mejor es que no se separe de mí, lo sé - reiteró Jake, con desasosiego.  
- Pero no puede venir - dijo Rosalie.

Mi chico comenzó a dar paseíllos intranquilos al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a su pelo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, confuso, nervioso y dubitativo. Me dolía verlo así, tan perdido y desconcertado.

- Tendrá protección en casa, y, como ha dicho Jasper, solamente serán unas horas - declaró Alice -. Ezequiel puede quedarse con ella y hacer un hechizo preventivo. Además, la pulsera la protege.  
- Pero Jacob tiene razón - intervino mi padre, con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y pesadumbre -. Renesmee no estará completamente segura si no está con él.

Los pies de Jacob seguían caminando de aquí para allá.

- Sí, Edward, pero ya has oído a Carlisle - reseñó mi madre, que también tenía un lío mental importante -. No… no sé qué será peor, la verdad. Yo no estoy segura de lo que es mejor en este caso - y metió la mano entre su cabello, también con inquietud.  
- Nessie no debe estar aquí, no debe someterse a nada de esto en su estado - insistió mi abuelo, ahora con más ahínco -. Como su médico, debo oponerme rotundamente. Ahora bien, si deciden lo contrario, yo no me hago responsable.

Mis manos se fueron a mi barriga de una forma instintiva cuando terminé de escuchar eso. No podía quitarme de la cabeza mi pesadilla, sin embargo, Carlisle tenía razón, no podía obviar eso tampoco, no podía poner en peligro mi embarazo. Además, tampoco dejaba de pensar en la carga que sería para todo el mundo, lo único que haría sería retrasarles y complicarles las cosas, entorpecerlos, y eso sería peligroso para ellos. Jasper y Alice estaban en lo cierto, solamente iban a ser unas horas, unas horas que se me harían eternas, pero no tenía por qué pasar nada, y mañana a mediodía Jacob estaría en casa de nuevo, puede que incluso antes. Él era el Gran Lobo, sólo tenía que aniquilar a esos licántropos de un solo bandazo con su poder espiritual. Y él era muy, muy rápido. Recorrería las cuevas vertiginosamente, así que no tardaría tanto en terminar con todos los licántropos. Puede que yo estuviera exagerando las cosas debido a este tremendo miedo que ya casi era parte de mí, puede que este temor ya me estuviera dominando demasiado, quizá me estuviera volviendo demasiado paranoica. Sabía que me iba a desesperar por tener que separarme de Jacob, pero no podía ser un hándicap para mi familia, no podía ponerlos en un peligro mayor del que ya tenían encima.

Mi padre me miró algo atribulado en cuanto terminé de pensar todo esto, pero también intuí cierta resignación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Jake? - le preguntó mamá, intranquila.  
- No… no lo sé - admitió él, revolviéndose el pelo una vez más -. Esto es peligroso para el bebé y para ella, pero lo otro también. No sé, sigo pensando que lo mejor es que estuviera conmigo.  
- Tú tienes la última palabra - añadió Jasper -. Se hará conforme tú digas.

Me acerqué a Jacob y lo detuve, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

- Jake, escúchame - le rogué, mirándolo a los ojos como pude -. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa.  
- Nessie… - empezó a quejarse.

Esto me dolía como si yo misma me estuviese clavando un puñal, porque todo mi corazón, todo mi ser, me imploraba y me pedía a gritos que me quedase con él, no quería irme de su lado. Sabía que Jacob iba a estar tan preocupado por mí como yo por él, sin embargo, esto era lo mejor para todo el mundo, y para él también. Ya no tendría que estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, ya no tendría que cargar conmigo a todas partes.

- Sólo serán unas horas, y yo estaré bien protegida - conseguí decir -. Mañana a medio día llegarás a casa y yo estaré esperándote.

Preferí decírselo con palabras, sin usar mi don, porque así él no vería la debilidad de mis verdaderos pensamientos.

- No sé, Nessie. No me gusta - objetó, nervioso.  
- Carlisle tiene razón, estoy de casi ocho meses, no debería ir con ustedes - argumenté, confiriéndole a mi voz un tono lo más creíble y confiado posible -. Esto también podría ser peligroso para el bebé.  
- Lo sé, pero…  
- Estaré bien protegida - según lo iba soltando para convencerlo, me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma también -. Aparte de Ezequiel y los chicos, la pulsera me protege. Y recuerda que desde que tú tienes más poder, ella también. Pero no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, solamente serán unas horas.  
- Rayos, Nessie… - masculló, mirando a un lado con resignación y rendición, si bien no le veía muy convencido aún, porque no dejaba de revolverse el pelo con la mano. Luego, se volvió hacia mí -. Está bien - accedió, aunque a regañadientes, poniendo los brazos en jarra a la vez que se movía sin parar.  
- No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada - lo tranquilicé, dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Sus preciosos y brillantes ojos negros se clavaron en los míos durante unos segundos con una resolución que a punto estuvo de hacer que mi corazón saliese volando, junto con mis mariposas. Entonces, miró a mi padre con determinación y diría que incluso haciendo uso de su condición de Alfa.

- Me gustaría que tú y Bella estuvieran con ella - le pidió, usando un tono más bien solemne -. No es que no confíe en los demás, pero sé que ustedes seran los que mejor la protegeran.  
- Cuenta con nosotros - asintió mi padre, correspondiendo esa solemnidad.

Mamá asintió también.

- Ezequiel también irá con ustedes. Perdemos a tres aliados muy fuertes aquí, pero prefiero que la protejan a ella - agregó mi chico.  
- La protegeremos - afirmó mi madre.  
- Leah - la llamó. La loba gris ya estaba mirándolo, como el resto de los metamorfos, Ezequiel y Teresa -. Avisa a Sam. Dile que hay un cambio. Ahora Edward, Bella, Ezequiel y Teresa sustituirán a Michael, Nathan, Daniel y Cheran, ¿ok? Que le diga a esos cuatro que se vengan.

La loba asintió con la cabeza.

- Espera - dijo mi padre de pronto -. Ezequiel debe quedarse. Para que Aro acepte incluirlo en el tratado de buen grado, es recomendable que Ezequiel participe en esa lucha a su favor. Aro verá su predisposición a la paz.  
- Me importa un comino lo que ese vejestorio vea o no - discrepó Jake, de mal humor -. Necesito que Ezequiel le haga uno de esos hechizos preventivos a Nessie.  
- Puedo hacérselo ahora, aunque si lo prefieres, puedo marchame con ellos y hacérselo en su casa, como gustes - declaró el mencionado.  
- ¿Se lo puedes hacer ahora? ¿Y será igual de efectivo? - quiso saber mi chico.  
- Sí, será igual de efectivo.  
- Y supongo que no le hará daño al bebé, ¿no? - se aseguró.  
- Ningún daño. Yo hago uso de la magia blanca, es totalmente inocua para las personas, incluido el bebé - le garantizó el mago.

La mente de Jacob se lo pensó durante un par de segundos.

- Está bien, de acuerdo - accedió finalmente -. Hazle ese hechizo y quédate con nosotros. A lo mejor contigo aquí esta basura termina primero.

Ezequiel asintió con un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

Se aproximó a mí y yo tragué saliva. Jacob se apartó un poco para dejarlo trabajar y no quitó ojo en ningún momento. Me preparé para afrontar algún tipo de fuerza o energía en mí, para verlo hacer algún conjuro pomposo y estridente sin asustarme, pero, para mi asombro, nuestro mago simplemente me puso la mano en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y, como un chamán, murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles e intraducibles. No sentí absolutamente nada. En cuanto terminó de pronunciarlas, retiró la mano y se echó para atrás.

- ¿Ya está? - se me adelantó Jacob, ya que yo iba a formular la misma pregunta, parpadeando algo pasmado  
- Sí - le confirmó Ezequiel -. El hechizo que le he puesto repele una amplia gama de hechizos y conjuros.  
- O sea, una vacuna en el mundo de los magos - dijo Emmett, sonriente.  
- Efectivamente - sonrió Ezequiel -. Aparte del amparo de la pulsera, ahora lleva una protección extra muy efectiva.  
- Bien - aprobó Jake, con un poco más de alivio, aunque aún algo intranquilo. Se dirigió a la loba plateada una vez más -. Leah, entonces dile a Sam que vengan Michael y Nathan. Los sustituirán Edward y Bella.

Leah asintió, obediente.

- Debemos partir ya, entonces - opinó papá -. La noche no tardará mucho más en llegar, y no quiero que Renesmee pase frío.

Sabía que lo decía porque iba a tener que llevarme en sus gélidos y pétreos brazos, nada comparado con los calientitos y cómodos brazos de Jacob.

- De acuerdo - asintió Jacob, suspirando desasosegadamente.

Nuestros ojos se engancharon con desazón, fue inevitable. Se acercó a mí y los dos nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo espontáneo y sincronizado. Mis manos se agarraban a su camiseta con ansiedad y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a llorar, pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta me ahogaba.

Se liberó, puesto que mis brazos se negaban a desprenderse de él, y me miró durante un instante. Sus pupilas oscilaban continuamente sobre las mías, y mis mariposas vibraron en mi estómago. Pensaba que iba a besarme, pero entonces él me sorprendió cuando se agachó, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el terreno, y alzó mi blusón. Cerró los ojos, pegó su ardiente frente a mi hinchada barriga y lo acarició con la misma, eso ya me conmovió profundamente, pero cuando la despegó y llevó sus tórridos labios para besar mi vientre con esa ternura, dulzura y consagración, todos esos sentimientos que aguantaba con mi frágil nudo me embargaron con contundencia. Para cuando se puso en pie, mis ojos ya estaban inundados.

Me tomó por la cintura y me arrimó a su cuerpo, haciendo saltar a los coloridos insectos de mi estómago una vez más.

- Me gustaría que se llamase Anthony - conseguí decirle, con un hilo de voz tembloroso que intenté evitar, inútilmente.  
- ¿Anthony?  
- Anthony Jacob - terminé del todo, mirando a mis adorados ojos negros.

Sonrió con un ligero levantamiento de los labios. La última parte le gustaba.

- ¿Al final te gusta Anthony? - su voz sonó muy dulce, y su mano subió para acariciar mi mejilla.

No me había dado cuenta de que una lágrima se había escapado, hasta que el dorso de sus sedosos dedos la enjugaron.

- Es el segundo nombre de mi padre - confesé, con un frágil murmullo -. Me hace mucha ilusión. Pero si a ti no te gusta…

Las yemas de sus dedos interrumpieron mi frase al ponerse sobre mis labios. Luego, las retiró y llevó su mano a mi cintura de nuevo.

- Me gusta - sonrió, sincero -. Anthony Jacob.  
- Sí. Tony Jake - no pude evitar reírme al recordar ese nombre compuesto que sonaba tan gracioso, aunque mi risa era muy apagada.

Jacob también soltó una risa débil, pero nuestras sonrisas no tardaron nada en morirse del todo, y más cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse con esa pesadumbre e inquietud.

Esta vez pegó su frente a la mía. No pude evitar exhalar un estimulado suspiro, mis brazos se apresuraron a rodear su cuello y mis labios ya buscaban a los suyos con desesperación. Esta era la primera vez durante todo mi embarazo que me estorbaba la barriga, porque lo único que ansiaba con toda mi alma era fundirme con él para que nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos. No quería irme, no quería alejarme de él ni despedirme, no quería dejarlo aquí… Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte. Sólo iban a ser unas horas…

- Mañana a mediodía estaré a tu lado - me prometió, con confianza y determinación -, y entonces nadie ni nada podrá volver a despegarme de ti.

Esa energía mágica y hechizante de siempre ya fluía a nuestro alrededor.

- Jake… - susurré, aferrando mi mano en su pelo para que me besase ya.

Unió sus labios a los míos, por fin, y los míos le correspondieron con una efusividad desbordante. De pronto, estábamos completamente solos, únicamente podía sentirlo a él. Sus manos me apretaron contra su cálido cuerpo. Me estremecí, las mariposas recorrían todo mi ser, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, anheloso, frenético, y podía sentir el suyo latiendo con el mismo ímpetu… Su boca, su abrasador y dulce aliento, sus manos acariciando mi espalda con avidez, su poderoso cuerpo adosado al mío, todo me hacía palpitar y me abrumaba…, pero eso hizo que me emocionase más, y mi nudo saltó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mi rostro y caían sobre el suyo, mojándolo a él también. No podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos en los que nuestras bocas se enredaban sin descanso, mi corazón era un revuelto de sentimientos y sensaciones que se extendían por todo mi organismo. Nos besamos con toda el alma, entregándonos completamente, con una pasión exagerada, rayana en la locura, presa de esta ansiedad e inquietud que nos embargaba a los dos. Era como si quisiéramos darnos todos los besos que nos iban a faltar durante estas horas que estaríamos separados en uno solo. Mis manos ya no sabían qué hacer para retenerlo, para que no dejara de besarme nunca… Quería estar así para siempre, eternamente…

Sin embargo, los dos sabíamos que teníamos que parar. Con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón, conseguimos terminar el beso. Dejamos nuestras frentes unidas para recuperar el aire y la cordura.

- Te quiero - la voz le salió más ronca de lo normal, por la emoción que intentaba ocultar.  
- Te quiero - logré articular, con un endeble susurro.  
- Todo saldrá bien - murmuró -. Dentro de unas horas volveremos a estar juntos.

Ahora era él quien me animaba a mí. Genial.

- Lo sé - asentí.  
- Tenemos que irnos - irrumpió mi padre, usando una entonación muy tierna.

Se notaba que no quería separarnos, pero que no le quedaba más remedio.

Jacob despegó su frente y me miró a los ojos. Observé los suyos atentamente, como si nunca los hubiera visto. No quería perderme ni un detalle de ellos. Eran preciosos, tan especiales. Él parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, aunque a la inversa.

- Cuida de Anthony - me pidió, alzando la comisura de su labio levemente al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a mi barriga para acariciarla.  
- Sí - sonreí.

Alzó las dos manos, sujetó mi rostro y me dio un beso corto y dulce que me dejó sin respiración.

Sólo fui capaz de notar algo frío sobre mi brazo.

- Nos tenemos que ir ya, cielo - me dijo mamá, también con delicadeza.

Sentí que se desprendía parte de mí cuando mis brazos se deslizaron por su torso e iniciaron una caída en picado hacia abajo para soltarse de él. Una parte de mi alma se quedaba junto a Jacob. El nudo volvió a enredarse en mi garganta y tuve que respirar muy, muy hondo para retenerlo ahí sin que explotara. Nuestros ojos no querían dejar de mirarse, seguían clavados, observándose fijamente.

Mamá me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí con ligereza para hacerme andar. Mis pies se vieron forzados a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y después se sorprendieron al verse levantados por una fuerza extraña. Era mi padre, que me estaba cogiendo en brazos. Papá se dio la vuelta, pero mi rostro no dejó de mirar a Jacob en ningún momento.

Jake intentó sonreír para hacerme la marcha menos triste, sin embargo, su sonrisa le salió demasiado desvaída. Las facciones de su rostro no podían engañarme, podía ver lo preocupado que se quedaba. Él seguía sin fiarse, seguía pensando que lo mejor era que yo me quedase a su lado todo el tiempo, pero también había cierta claudicación en su expresión, como si no le quedase más remedio que resignarse a esto, puesto que sabía que Carlisle tenía razón. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, yo sabía lo que le dolía el dejarme marchar así, eso me encogía el corazón aún más.

Había un silencio extraño y decadente que había permanecido todo el tiempo, desde que Jake y yo habíamos comenzado a despedirnos. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Nadie, excepto una persona.

Mi padre ya estaba descendiendo por la misma pendiente que habíamos recorrido para subir, y Jake desapareció de mi vista cuando la línea de la cuesta lo fue engullendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, alguien continuó en mi plano de visión. Era esa persona que sí se había movido. Jane.

Mis ojos ya no podían ver a Jacob, así que no pudieron evitar virar hacia ella. Su gesto fue muy sutil, pero fue suficiente para que yo lo percibiera y me hiciera rechinar los dientes.

Allí, en lo alto de la cuesta, Jane alzó su arrogante labio para sonreír con una satisfacción que me recordó al triunfalismo del día anterior. Mis uñas se clavaron en la impenetrable y pétrea piel de la espalda de mi padre y la miré con un odio que me asustó hasta a mí.

- Intenta no hacerle caso - murmuró mi padre, procurando calmarme.

Mamá se giró, dejó su dentadura al aire y le dedicó un sonoro gruñido. Pero Jane levantó su labio aún más para restregármelo por las narices.

Volví a apretar mis muelas y mis uñas casi se rompen.

Hasta que por fin la perdí de vista.


	116. De Nadie (Paréntesis Jane)

DE NADIE

(PARÉNTESIS)  
JANE

Mientras esperábamos a que llegasen los extravagantes aliados del Gran Lobo y los Cullen en ese ambiente tedioso, estos últimos mantenían una discusión apartados del resto. Aunque murmuraban en voz baja, no era difícil para nosotros escuchar todo lo que decían. Y mis secretas aspiraciones aumentaban conforme Carlisle hablaba.

Volví a observar al Gran Lobo. Ahora estaba acariciando ese enorme bulto de su queridita esposa. No sé qué podía causarle tanta fascinación y deslumbramiento, porque en realidad debería de salir un engendro de ese vientre, como lo era la madre, algo antinatural y aberrante, algo que no debería de existir.

Sin embargo, ella seguía embarazada. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía continuar estándolo. Sentí esa enorme envidia de nuevo, porque ella tenía al Gran Lobo y yo no, porque ella podía disfrutar del privilegio de ser madre y yo no, y llevaba al hijo del Gran Lobo en su vientre...

Mi ira por ella iba creciendo a cada instante. Sentía odio hacia ella, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Ese engendro podía procrear y yo no. Ese ser tan insignificante podía darle un hijo al Gran Lobo. El Gran Lobo confiaba su prole a una mujer como ella, a esa vulgar mitad humana. Y sobre todo, esa mitad humana tenía al Gran Lobo y yo no.

Mis dientes chirriaron.

La observé. El embarazo hacía de ella un ser más dulce y bello, algo que no podía soportar. Sin embargo, y mal que me pesase, tenía que reconocer que esa mitad humana, mitad inmortal era verdaderamente hermosa, jamás había visto una belleza como la suya, aun estando rodeada continuamente de mujeres vampiros, como yo estaba. Su rostro perfecto, su largo cabello y su sedosa piel resplandecían luminosidad por todas partes, radiaban esa vida que sólo la sangre es capaz de aportar cuando corre por las venas de los humanos, pero magnificado sumamente por ser también vampiro. Las humanas estaban llenas de defectos e imperfecciones, sin embargo, ella no. Todo en ella era perfecto, su rostro, sus facciones, su esbelto cuerpo, incluso su largo y abundante cabello, porque gozaba de las virtudes supremas de un vampiro, pero no era como nosotros. Ella, además, rebosaba vida. Eso hacía que la detestara aún más. Y ahora también albergaba una vida dentro de ella, una vida formada con una parte del Gran Lobo.

No pude impedir que mi inquina creciera al tiempo que mis pupilas se clavaban aún más en ella. Él la miraba con total engatusamiento, embaucado, maravillado, hechizado, con una adoración que nunca había percibido en nadie. Y ella también lo observaba del mismo modo. Entrecerré los ojos al mirarla.

- Contrólate - se atrevió a ordenarme Enguerrand.

Mi vista se fue hacia él y a punto estuve de hacerle comprobar mis prestigiosos dotes de tortura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarme nada, y, además, delante de mi hermano? Él permanecía con la cabeza alta, dando muestras de su condición militar. Alec nos observó sin comprender, y Felix y Demetri estaban muy entretenidos contemplando los cuartos traseros de esa Rosalie. Eso salvó a Enguerrand de mi ataque.

Empezaba a hartarme de sus reproches y estúpidas advertencias. ¿Quién se creía que era para advertirme a mí? Sus miradas censuradoras y reprobadoras, sus condenas silenciosas, comenzaban a irritarme inmensamente. Él creía que el Gran Lobo era demasiado para mí. Insolente. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era yo? Yo era la mano derecha de Aro, en quien más confiaba, incluso más que en él. Ya lo hubiera matado hace tiempo, no obstante, tampoco podía obviar que él era uno de los pupilos más preciados de mi amo, él mismo lo había transformado.

La raquítica loba gris no hacía más que observarme, y cada vez que yo lo hacía con la semihumana me gruñía. Era una pena que no pudiera fulminarla debido a esta incómoda tregua. Edward también me dedicaba alguna mirada que otra amenazante, aunque la conversación que mantenía con Carlisle lo tenía ocupado.

Finalmente, los Cullen terminaron sus pláticas y se acercaron al Gran Lobo y a su esposa. Edward no parecía nada satisfecho con la resolución del líder de su aquelarre, sin embargo, yo empezaba a ver esperanzas en mis planes.

El Gran Lobo por fin dejó el enorme bulto de su queridita esposa cuando llegaron ante él, y dejó de prestarle atención.

- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar? - le solicitó Carlisle.  
- Esto es un error - se oyó murmurar a Edward, totalmente disconforme.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el Gran Lobo, extrañado.

Carlisle demoró su respuesta durante unos dos aburridos segundos.

- Creo que sería mejor que Nessie no nos acompañase - dijo al fin.

Pude ver cómo el rostro de esa insignificante medio humana se descomponía al instante. Qué frágil era. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Yo que tú, no me haría ilusiones - osó decir Enguerrand de nuevo.

Alec, Felix y Demetri lo miraron con más atención esta vez.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

- ¿Ilusiones? - inquirió mi hermano, observándome con extrañeza -. ¿Ilusiones con qué?

Observé a Edward durante un instante. Estaba lo bastante distraído y exaltado con la discusión que mantenían al otro extremo del claro.

- Con nada, hermano - le respondí, clavándole una mirada desafiante a mi incómodo compañero -. Enguerrand debe de referirse a la batalla contra los Hijos de la Luna, ¿no es cierto, Enguerrand? - disimulé, disertando con un doble sentido que sólo él pudiera comprender -. Por supuesto, toda batalla es dura, sin embargo, debo discrepar contigo. Claro que me hago ilusiones, porque si esa medio humana embarazada y torpe no viene, el objetivo se cumplirá con más fiabilidad, todo será más fácil.

Enguerrand me miró por primera vez, y, aunque no pronunció ni una palabra, en sus ojos había la misma censura y desaprobación de siempre. Maldito miserable.

- Por supuesto que ganaremos esta batalla - afirmó Felix, sonriendo con completa confianza -. Con el Gran Lobo lo tendremos muy fácil - se le escapó.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia él, fulminantes. Acto seguido se dio cuenta de su descuido y remendó la compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Jamás olvides quiénes somos y a quién servimos - le advertí con voz sobria. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral -. Puede que el Gran Lobo sea un ser supremo y sea muy poderoso, pero solamente es un aliado de los Vulturis. Nuestros amos son los verdaderos gobernantes del mundo, los únicos que pueden llevar a cabo tal cometido.

Felix asintió, totalmente convencido.

De pronto, escuché lo que quería oír y mis sentidos volvieron a centrar toda su atención en la dialéctica que se mantenía a unos metros de nosotros.

- Rayos, Nessie… - masculló el Gran Lobo, con absoluta resignación -. Está bien - aceptó, mostrando evidentes señas de nerviosismo.

Reí con auténtico regocijo en mi fuero interno, porque esa vulgar medio humana por fin se iba a marchar. Mi objetivo cada vez estaba más cerca. Mi labio se arqueó hacia arriba irremediablemente.

- No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada - lo calmó su queridita esposa, dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.  
- Me gustaría que tú y Bella estuvieran con ella - le dijo el Gran Lobo a Edward -. No es que no confíe en los demás, pero sé que ustedes seran los que mejor la protegeran.  
- Cuenta con nosotros - aceptó éste.

Mi sonrisa se extendió. No me lo podía creer. ¡Qué fácil se había vuelto todo de repente! Edward iba a apartarse de mi camino. Un paso más para mi objetivo.

Mantuve la mente en blanco durante el resto de la conversación, simplemente concentrándome en escuchar y ver lo que sucedía frente a nosotros.

Ese traidor de Ezequiel impuso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujercita del Gran Lobo y pronunció unas extrañas palabras, mezcla del latín y otro idioma que no logré discernir, aunque se asemejaba a un idioma árabe. Cuando terminó de crear el hechizo, se apartó.

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó el Gran Lobo, sorprendido.  
- Sí - asintió Ezequiel -. El hechizo que le he puesto repele una amplia gama de hechizos y conjuros.  
- O sea, una vacuna en el mundo de los magos - dijo Emmett, con una estúpida sonrisa.  
- Efectivamente - Ezequiel le sonrió esa absurda bufonada -. Aparte del amparo de la pulsera, ahora lleva una protección extra muy efectiva.  
- Bien - elogió el Gran Lobo, con más sosiego. Después, se dirigió a esa raquítica loba de color gris -. Leah, entonces dile a Sam que vengan Michael y Nathan. Los sustituirán Edward y Bella.

Ella acató la orden, haciéndoselo saber con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Debemos partir ya, entonces - intervino Edward -. La noche no tardará mucho más en llegar, y no quiero que Renesmee pase frío.  
- De acuerdo - suspiró el Gran Lobo.

Y entonces, mi mandíbula se cerró en seco.

Se fundieron en un apretado abrazo que nació de un movimiento totalmente sincronizado y acompasado, parecía que se hubieran leído el pensamiento. Ella lo aferraba con fuerza, arrugando su camiseta cuando sus dedos la encerraban.

Cómo la odiaba.

El Gran Lobo se disoció de ella un poco, manteniendo sus grandes y masculinas manos sobre la cintura de esa semihumana. Volvió a mirarla con esa adoración, con esa veneración casi rayana en el fanatismo. No podía soportarlo. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo mi ser. Ella también lo miraba con la misma devoción, como si estuviese observando a un resplandeciente y esplendoroso dios que se reflejara en su rostro.

Él lo era, desde luego. Era un dios. Un ser hermoso y poderoso, un hombre varonil, fuerte, masculino. No alcanzaba a comprender del todo por qué era así, por qué me atraía de esta forma, al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de un simple metamorfo. Mitad hombre, mitad animal, pero, inexplicablemente y misteriosamente, un dios. No era capaz de entender esto, no obstante, tampoco podía contener mi profunda fascinación por él. Su belleza y poder, y esa extraña mezcla de inferioridad, majestuosidad y supremacía, me tenían totalmente embaucada y deslumbrada. Jamás había visto una hermosura como la suya. Mis ojos habían visto innumerables hombres a lo largo de mi extensa vida, hombres inmortales, vampiros, seres absolutamente perfectos, superiores, pero ninguno se parecía a él. No era perfecto en toda su plenitud, por supuesto, eso saltaba a la vista, sin embargo, su mirada, sus ojos, eran totalmente diferentes a los de los hombres que acostumbraba a ver. Tenían fuerza y brillo, eran intensos, profundos, y su color negro reflejaba la luz, llenándolos de más vida. Su piel también era muy distinta. No tenía el privilegio de brillar bajo el fulgor del sol, pero era muy caliente y extremadamente suave, tanto, que yo misma tenía que reconocer que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un inmortal como nosotros. Su tez rojiza hacía evidencia de una calidez que era verdaderamente placentera a la vista, era hermosa. Su rostro era bello, aun con sus imperfecciones, y su cuerpo era poderoso, fuerte, vigoroso y viril. Pero sobre todo era el Gran Lobo, el ser más poderoso del mundo, y eso me atraía mucho más. Ningún otro hombre era el poderoso e invencible Gran Lobo.

Podía entender por qué ella lo miraba así, pero él, ¿por qué la observaba de ese modo? Él era el poderoso Gran Lobo, sin embargo, por muy hermosa que fuera, ella no dejaba de ser una insignificante y vulgar semihumana. Y encima era la hija de Edward y de esa soporífera de Bella. Eso la hacía más odiosa todavía.

El Gran Lobo se arrodilló y alzó la blusa premamá de su queridita esposa. Frotó el bulto con su frente y después lo besó, haciendo gala del amor que también le procesaba a la criatura que ella albergaba dentro. Rechiné los dientes.

Se puso en pie y sus grandes y fuertes manos rodearon la cintura de la semihumana, arrimándola a su cuerpo.

Otra vez me invadió esa rabia, ese odio. ¿Por qué ella, una simple semihumana, podía gozar de él y yo no? Yo pertenecía a una raza pura, perfecta, era un vampiro completo, una inmortal, era la mano derecha de Aro, porque yo también era la más poderosa de mi especie, junto con mi hermano, ¿no debería el Gran Lobo pertenecerme a mí? ¿No era más lógico?

Comenzaron una cursi conversación sobre el nombre de la criatura a la que ellos llamaban "su bebé", y después él adosó su frente a la de su mujercita para seguir con su despedida. Los párpados de ambos cayeron, ella atrapó su cuello con sus brazos y jadeó muy cerca de sus labios, buscándolos con ansia. Mi odio hacia ella se acrecentó enormemente y entrecerré los ojos al observarla. Maldita semihumana. La odiaba, la odiaba porque no podía evitar sentir esta envidia por ella. Sí, deseaba estar en su lugar. Deseaba sentir las grandes manos de ese hombre en mi cintura, en mi cuerpo, sentir su tórrida frente rozando la mía, sentir sus labios pegados a los míos... Sin embargo, era ella la que gozaba de él. Ella no se merecía tenerlo, yo sí. Maldita. Entorné los ojos aún más.

Edward giró su semblante hacia mí súbitamente y me mandó toda una advertencia con la mirada. Desde luego me traía sin cuidado, Edward no podía hacerme nada, yo era más poderosa y superior que él, cosa que él sabía sobradamente, pero cesé en mis intenciones. Si no hubiera sido por el tratado, ya hubiera fulminado a su amada hijita hace tiempo. Lo dejé ver este pensamiento con total claridad y él me brindó un ligero gruñido.

- Mañana a mediodía estaré a tu lado, y entonces nadie ni nada podrá volver a despegarme de ti - le susurró el Gran Lobo a ella, hablando con mucha seguridad.

Podía notarse esa energía extraña y sobrenatural que siempre fluía a su alrededor cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Era una fuerza sorprendente, mágica y espiritual, incluso yo me daba cuenta, y eso no hacía más que aumentar mi profunda rabia.

- Jake… - musitó ella, enganchando su pelo con la mano.

Mis muelas se encontraron de nuevo cuando empezaron a besarse. Lo hacían con pasión, pero también con esa adoración y veneración desmesuradas. Apreté los dientes con furia. Siempre se miraban de ese modo, siempre se besaban de ese modo, como si cada beso fuera a ser el último, aferrándose el uno al otro como si fuera a terminarse el mundo.

¿Por qué esa adoración? ¿En eso consistía esa tal imprimación?

Mi amo, Aro, me había explicado algo hace tres años, justo antes de atrapar al Gran Lobo y llevarlo a Volterra. Yo quería saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de quedármelo si me deshacía de esa semihumana. No le guardaba ningún secreto a mi maestro, por supuesto, y quería tener su consentimiento. Aro conocía perfectamente mis pensamientos a ese respecto y sabía que mi lealtad hacia él y el resto de los Vulturis seguía siendo completamente inquebrantable. Mi amo me había dado la respuesta: "Mi querida Jane, ese vínculo tan especial que se procesan el Gran Lobo y su esposa se llama imprimación, y me temo que es totalmente irrompible. Él no se olvidará de ella jamás. Ni tú ni nadie puede deshacer ese vínculo tan extraordinario y asombroso que tiene con la hija de Edward y Bella. Yo mismo he podido ver en su mente lo fuerte, irrompible y fantástico que es, y Marco lo ha percibido también. Su vínculo es mágico y espiritual, es totalmente imposible de romper o deshacer. Además, ya sabes que está perdidamente enamorado de ella, lo has comprobado por ti misma. Creo que, aunque no hubiera estado imprimado, su amor por ella sería igual de fuerte. Ahora bien, cabe una única posibilidad para que lo poseas. Se trata del medallón mágico de Nikoláy. Ese medallón es muy poderoso, pero lo será aún más cuando absorba todo el poder espiritual del Gran Lobo. Con ese medallón podrás dominarlo y hacer que obedezca a tu voluntad. Si nos hacemos con ese medallón, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que te quedes al Gran Lobo, si ese es tu deseo y logras deshacerte de su esposa. Has sido fiel a nosotros durante todos estos siglos, y no dudo en que te mereces una recompensa por tantos años de fiel servicio. Yo necesito mantenerlo con vida para que su poder espiritual permanezca activo dentro del medallón, así que dejaré su custodia en tus manos. Podrás divertirte con él todo lo que gustes, querida". Mi semblante se había ido iluminando conforme escuchaba a mi amo, y terminó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, nuestro trato se había acabado en cuanto terminó la batalla.

"Ya sé que te dije que podías quedártelo, sin embargo, visto los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en la batalla, lamento comunicarte que ahora tendrás que olvidarte de ese asunto, mi querida Jane", me había dicho, llevando su mano a mi mejilla con una compasión y una lástima que me había dolido en lo más hondo.

Con la pérdida de aquel medallón mágico todas mis esperanzas por poseerlo se habían visto desvanecidas. El medallón había sido destruido, mis amos habían firmado ese tratado, y mis únicas opciones de poseer al Gran Lobo se habían visto abocadas al fracaso y al olvido.

Rechiné los dientes.

Esa vulgar semihumana era la que se lo había quedado, el Gran Lobo le pertenecía a ella, a esa insignificante mitad humana. Ella era la que podía besarlo, tocarlo, la que sentía sus besos y sus fuertes manos por su cuerpo…

Él continuaba besándola con esa pasión, delirio y adoración desmedidos, entregándose a ella completamente. No era capaz de evitarlo, quería estar en el lugar de esa maldita semihumana, era superior a mí, y eso hacía que la odiase todavía más. Quería saber qué se sentía al besar al Gran Lobo, y esa mitad humana ya lo sabía.

Mi odio volvía a ascender, cuando percibí la mirada de Alec sobre mí. Viré el rostro para observarlo y él se acercó a mi oído con el fin de hablarme.

- Ten cuidado, hermana - me advirtió, usando un cuchicheo muy bajo, aunque ciertamente crítico -. No debes encapricharte con el Gran Lobo, no es bueno para ti.

Me aparté un poco y lo fulminé con la mirada. Nuestro parentesco y la igualdad entre su don y el mío lo salvaba de probar una dosis de mis torturas psíquicas.

Alec, como el resto de la guardia, sabía que Aro había permitido que me quedase con el Gran Lobo años atrás, conocía el que había sido nuestro trato antes de la batalla, sin embargo, siempre había ignorado que era un obsequio que me concedía nuestro maestro y que lo hacía porque a mí me gustaba. A él, así como a los demás, se les había dicho en su momento que si yo me quedaba con el Gran Lobo, era porque Aro me había encomendado a mí su custodia. No obstante, ahora veía la realidad. Mi hermano hacía buena gala de nuestro parentesco, era muy inteligente. Mis intentos de antes por disimular habían resultado inútiles y totalmente innecesarios. Alec estaba al corriente de todo, sabía que me sentía atraída hacia el Gran Lobo.

Opté por no contestarle y mantener mi mente en blanco. Edward todavía estaba presente.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la desagradable escena que tenía delante. Tuve que soportar cómo se decían que se amaban y esta vez contuve mi rabia, aunque mi odio por ella continuaba en el mismo estado.

- Nos tenemos que ir ya, cielo - le dijo esa soporífera y aburrida de Bella a su hija.

Por fin, la semihumana se separó del Gran Lobo, dejándolo atrás cuando su padre la tomó en brazos. Edward comenzó a deshacer el camino que habían hecho para venir a esta reunión, cargando con su hija, y Bella los acompañó. Ni el Gran Lobo ni su queridita esposa apartaron la vista el uno del otro en ningún momento, eso me molestaba profundamente, pero el regocijo que también sentía por su separación lo cubría por completo.

Sonreí sin tapujo alguno.

Sin embargo, yo quería que ella viese mi enorme satisfacción. Mientras ellos descendían por la pendiente que les había traído hasta aquí, me acerqué a su rasante. En cuanto ella no tuviese al Gran Lobo en su punto de visión, me miraría a mí.

Y así fue. Sus ojos oscilaron hacia los míos y entonces le mostré mi sonrisa complacida. Su cara lo decía todo y mi gozo aumentó. Esa mezquina de Bella se dio la vuelta y me dejó claro su enojo con un gruñido, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que sonriera con más satisfacción.

Me quedé observando cómo se alejaban cuesta abajo, hasta que desaparecieron de mi excepcional vista. Regresé junto a mi grupo, mirando al Gran Lobo. Él continuaba observando la pendiente con el rostro lleno de una inquietud, nerviosismo y una atribulación que lo desfiguraban completamente.

Rechiné los dientes una vez más. Ella no estaba aquí ahora, pero, aún así, seguía siendo suyo. En estos momentos Edward ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder pensar abiertamente, así que dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran libres.

Sabía que el Gran Lobo no podía ser mío, mi única oportunidad se había escapado con la pérdida de aquel medallón. Pero tampoco sería de esa vulgar semihumana. Nadie decía que yo no podía deshacerme de ella, ni siquiera Aro me lo había prohibido nunca. Lo único que me impedía matarla era el tratado. Sin embargo, podía deshacerme de ella con otros métodos que tenía a mi alcance, sin necesidad de quebrar el tratado, sin necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada, porque todo venía dado solo, los acontecimientos me habían favorecido por puro azar, y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la suerte me sonreía.

Nada podía fallar. Thiago no tardaría mucho más en llegar, y él ratificaría que mis deseos se iban a cumplir cuando me certificase la información que me había dado ayer. Él y su grupo habían ido a comprobarlo esta misma mañana y ya estaban de camino hacia aquí. Me iba a deshacer de ella, y todo sin tener que hacer nada, sin mover un solo dedo, por puro azar.

Aro no se enojaría conmigo, porque no era culpa mía, yo no habría hecho nada, simplemente habría sucedido, una coincidencia fatal, una desafortunada casualidad. El Gran Lobo y los Cullen habían tomado la decisión de llevarla a su casa, y yo no tenía nada que ver, era su decisión. Era perfecto.

El tratado no se incumpliría, seguiría vigente, y ella, junto con la criatura que llevaba dentro, desaparecería. El Gran Lobo no sería mío, pero de ella tampoco.

Jacob.

Si no era mío, no sería para nadie.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	117. Pov Jacob

= JACOB =

PREFACIO

Aún pendiente.


	118. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tus tripas son

¿QUÉ PUEDES HACER CUANDO TUS TRIPAS SON UN MANOJO DE NERVIOS? :

Nessie ya se había ido hacía un buen rato, pero yo seguía mirando con cara de idiota esa pendiente por la que Edward, Bella y ella habían bajado. Todavía no podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer, había dejado que ella se separase de mi lado. Maldita sea. Esto no me gustaba nada. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué más opciones tenía? Carlisle había dicho que esto era peligroso para ella, para el bebé, y tenía razón, este no era sitio para una embarazada de casi ocho meses, y menos lo que habíamos venido a hacer, así que tenía dos frentes delante de mis narices, a cada cual peor. Por una parte, el embarazo correría peligro si Nessie se quedaba con nosotros en esta batalla, pero, por otra, también sabía que ella y el bebé no iban a estar tan protegidos si yo no estaba con ellos, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, como sabía que encima de esas nubes que cubrían el cielo estaba el sol. Y ahora, después de verla partir, esto me martilleaba los sesos sin descanso, porque seguía sin gustarme un pelo esta separación. Sí, ok, solamente iban a ser unas horas, pero malditas horas. No, no me gustaba nada, esto era un error. Rayos. Menudo dilema tenía encima.

Estaba histérico, y eso comenzó a notarse en mis pies. Empecé una caminata nerviosa, impaciente y neurótica que me llevaba de aquí para allá mientras mi mano enganchaba mi pelo con una mezcla de angustia y malestar. Comencé a sentir una incertidumbre que incluso me revolvió las tripas. No sé por qué, pero presentía que esto era un error. Tendría que estar con ella, era lo mejor, lo sabía…

- Tranquilízate, Jacob - me pidió Doc -. Hemos hecho lo correcto.

Yo no estaba tan seguro…

- Miren quién viene ahí - dijo Emmett, echando un vistazo a uno de sus lados.

Leah les dedicó un vibrante gruñido, todavía no los había perdonado.

No muy lejos, unos conocidos chupasangres se acercaban a un paso ligero. Eran Thiago y su grupo de matones, todos ataviados con unas levitas sin botones de color marrón oscuro que les llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y que hacían juego con los pantalones, de la misma tonalidad y textura. Supuse que sus ropas eran de ese color para camuflarse mejor entre los troncos de los árboles. Sin embargo, algo captó mi atención, haciendo que mis cejas cubriesen mis ojos con extrañeza. Esta vez no eran cinco, sino seis.

Enseguida supe de quién se trataba ese sexto. Era ese contacto que Thiago había utilizado para espiarnos, ese que era capaz de mimetizarse con el medio que lo rodeaba. Edward había dicho una vez que Thiago le había prometido un puesto en su grupo a ese contacto si cumplía esa misión. Y la había cumplido, claro. Machaqué las muelas, mira tú por dónde iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle cuatro cositas a ese miserable. Y encima no estaba Edward para incordiarme. De lujo.

Pude fijarme mejor en todos ellos cuando se acercaron a la Pitufina para hablar con ella. Mis cejas pasaron a arquearse hacia arriba con sorpresa. Vaya. Ese matón extra en realidad era una matona. La chupasangre tenía aspecto de ser africana o algo así, y su pelo, el cual llevaba recogido en una ancha trenza azabache que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, presentaba ese cardado tan habitual en esa raza. Sus ojos eran rojos, como los del resto, y era muy delgada, aunque bastante alta, por lo menos mediría un metro ochenta. Parecía una modelo de esas de las pasarelas. No tardé en encontrar un sobrenombre para ella: la Naomi Campbell. Los demás seguían igual de feos que siempre. Estaba el de la trenza larga, el del pelo rizado y corto, el del pelo también corto, aunque liso, y el que llevaba los pelos a lo Eduardo Manostijeras y daba la impresión de estar completamente tarado. Todos ellos con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos rojos de rata.

Thiago le dijo algo a la Pitufina al oído y ella sonrió con una satisfacción que no me gustó nada. Los demás, incluida la Naomi Campbell, se dedicaron a clavarme agujas con la mirada. Menuda panda de idiotas, como si a mí me importara. En estos momentos mi mente solamente tenía una obsesión: Nessie y mi pequeño Anthony. Todo lo demás sonaba hueco en mi cerebro. Aún así los complací con una miradita de bienvenida, más que nada para que no se pensasen que me daban respeto o algo así.

Después de que Thiago le cuchichease a la canija, ésta y todos sus acompañantes siguieron esperando en el otro extremo a que terminasen de llegar nuestros aliados.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar. Eleazar, Kate y Garrett llegaron junto a Sam, Collin, Michael, Nathan, Shubael e Isaac. El lobo negro me hizo una señal con la cabeza y yo asentí.

Corrí hacia la zona arbolada para ocultarme y me desvestí aprisa. Cuando me agaché para atar mis ropas a la cinta de compromiso, me quedé mirando a mi anillo de casado, fue inevitable. Lo levanté con mi dedo índice para verlo mejor y volví a leer por enésima vez la inscripción que tenía grabada por dentro. Sí, ok, la había leído millones de veces, pero, ¿qué quieres?, nunca me cansaba de hacerlo. No pude evitar volver a sentir esa inquietud y malestar, y encima, ya la estaba echando de menos. Rayos, rayos. Seguía sin gustarme un pelo que Nessie estuviera alejada de mí, no me gustaba nada, pero nada de nada… Sin embargo, el idiota de mí aquí estaba. Por un momento, sentí la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de aquí para reunirme con ella, pero, maldita sea, no podía hacer eso. Todos me necesitaban para aniquilar a esos licántropos, y tampoco podía olvidar que éstos tenían planeado secuestrar a Nessie para llevársela a los rumanos, con lo cual, tenía que liquidarlos de todas, todas maneras.

¡Arg!

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire para desahogar un poco esta tensión que llevaba dentro y lo expulsé con un suspiro fuerte y contundente. Amarré las prendas a la cinta y entré en fase. Ya había venido descalzo, así que me ahorré el tener que enganchar los zapatos a la cinta. Era muy incómodo llevarlos, de veras, porque siempre chocaban con tu pata cuando ibas a la carrera y resultaban un incordio, así que, directamente, ya pasé de traerlos. Mi cabeza enseguida se llenó de las voces de mis hermanos; de los que estaban aquí y de los que se habían quedado en La Push. Menudo revoltijo. Deseé poder desconectarme para estar a mi manera un rato, pero, claro, no podía hacerlo. Suspiré de nuevo. Salí de mi escondite, como lobo, y me planté junto a Sam, que ya estaba con el resto de la manada.

Dime, le dije.

Te cuento la situación, empezó a explicarme. Nos hemos cruzado con Edward, Bella y Nessie de la que subíamos, así que Edward y yo ya hemos podido organizarnos mejor. Nessie estará protegida por Edward, Bella, Tanya, Carmen y Cheran, en su casa. Cheran hará de transistor, para que Edward sepa en todo momento lo que pasa en el bosque.

Bien, aprobé, resoplando por las narices, todavía nervioso. ¿Qué más?

He dejado en el bosque a Daniel, Canaan, Matthew, Ivah y Thomas, ellos estarán en constante comunicación con Cheran. Rephael, Brady, Jeremiah, Abel y Aaron se encargarán de proteger a la tribu de los chupasangres nómadas.

De acuerdo.

Sam notó y vio mi preocupación. Bueno, todos lo vieron, por supuesto. Ahora la manada al completo me estaba prestando atención. Genial.

No te preocupes, Nessie está bien, me dijo. Bueno, quiero decir, que la vi bien, eso me pareció.

Recordó ese momento del encuentro y pude verla. Su hermoso y dulce rostro era el vivo reflejo de la preocupación y la intranquilidad, mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar continuamente. Sabía que confiaba en sus padres, pero que ella no se sentía tan protegida como conmigo, y también sabía que confiaba en mí al cien por ciento, ella era la primera que lo hacía, pero que, aún así, se preocupaba por mí. Edward la sostenía en sus brazos y Bella iba acariciando su hombro, en un intento de calmarla y relajarla.

Sam se dio cuenta de que su recuerdo no era muy alentador para mí, que digamos, así que se puso a pensar en otra cosa con rapidez para evitar que viese más, y lo primero que vino a su mente, cómo no, fue la imagen de Emily y los niños.

Lo siento, no me había fijado en eso, se disculpó Sam.

No importa.

Me quedé en silencio, observando el panorama que teníamos delante. La guardia de los Vulturis y ese grupo de matones estaban hablando de algo entre ellos. Moví la oreja en su dirección y puse la antena parabólica para intentar escuchar. Ok, estaban hablando de la estrategia. Odiaba esta situación. Tener que pelear junto con esos desgraciados me ponía del hígado, y encima, teníamos que pasar parte de la noche con esos chupasangres de almas malvas. Menudo asco.

Los Cullen se encontraban a mi lado y noté cómo alguien tenía su incómoda vista clavada en mí. Giré mi rostro lobuno y vi quién era: Carlisle. Me miraba como si esperase algo de mí, como si aguardara algún tipo de respuesta o comentario.

¿Qué pa…?

Entonces, me di cuenta de que él no podía escuchar mi mente. ¿Sería idiota? Él no era Edward, y Edward no estaba aquí para traducir.

Genial.

Ahora tendría que adoptar mi forma humana constantemente para comunicarme con los Cullen y hacer lo mismo con mi forma lupina para hablar con mi manada, alternándome.

Genial.

Seguramente Doc quería saber la situación que teníamos en La Push, así que no me quedaba más remedio que cambiar de fase.

Solté otro resoplido y comencé a correr hacia la misma arboleda donde me había transformado justo antes.

Jake, espera, me pidió Leah.

La loba trotó desde su posición y se puso junto a mí, dando primero una vuelta a mi alrededor que me hizo reducir el paso.

¿Qué pasa?

Ten cuidado con la canija, me advirtió. No sé qué es, pero me da que trama algo.

Observé a la Pitufina. No me quitaba ojo y su asqueroso labio se curvaba hacia arriba ligeramente.

¿Tú crees?

Cuando estabas con Nessie, no hacía más que mirarlos, me desveló. No me gustaba nada cómo miraba a Ness.

Creo que está obsesionada contigo, intervino Seth. Si ves cómo te miraba a ti…

Sí, amigo, ten cuidado, siguió Embry. ¿Recuerdas esa película? ¿La de "Atracción Fatal"? Pues la canija te miraba igual que la protagonista.

La manada rompió el silencio de ese claro con sus aulliditos y gruñidos jocosos. Idiotas. El grandulón y el rastreador se alertaron durante un instante, pero recuperaron las composturas enseguida.

Ja, ja, muy gracioso, ironicé. Mira, no estoy de humor para bromas, ¿ok? Además, tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

Va en serio, dijo Embry, y sí, parecía que lo decía en serio.

Ten cuidado con esa arpía, insistió Leah. Trama algo.

Suspiré por las narices una vez más, pero acepté el aviso.

Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.

Leah asintió y yo seguí mi camino hacia los árboles.

Esto era lo que me faltaba, ahora tenía que andar vigilando y controlando a la Pitufina, como si no tuviera bastante con soportar este revuelto de nervios que se meneaba en mi estómago. En fin.

Me adentré un poco entre la arboleda y me oculté detrás de un tronco para adoptar mi forma humana. Menudo problema. Sí, Edward era un verdadero fastidio, pero, ok, tenía que reconocer que era muy práctico como traductor, aunque siempre cambiase mis palabras por otras para suavizarlas. Y perdíamos a un buen luchador aquí, además de un buen informador y revelador de secretos. Sin embargo, prefería mil veces que se quedase junto a Nessie para protegerla, ella y el bebé eran lo primero y más importante para mí.

Después de ponerme los pantalones y la camiseta, salí de allí para reunirme con los Cullen. Mi manada se encontraba junto a ellos, también esperándome.

- ¿Ya lo han organizado todo por La Push? - me preguntó Doc, nada más que llegué a su lado.  
- Sí. Edward, Bella, Tanya, Carmen y Cheran, estarán en casa con Nessie. Los demás se repartirán entre el bosque que la bordea y el resto de nuestro territorio, para cubrirlo contra los chupasangres nómadas que vayan.  
- Bien - aprobó Carlisle, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento, la Pitufina y sus igual de asquerosos acompañantes terminaron su charla. Se acercaron a nosotros en cuanto lo hicieron, eso sí, con sus aires presuntuosos de siempre. Estúpidos chupasangres.

- Bien, ahora que ya no tenemos ningún incordio más que nos distraiga, podemos proceder a rematar la estrategia - vino diciendo Jane, alzando su barbilla con altanería.

La fulminé con la mirada al instante y Rosalie la siseó.

- Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices, no estoy de humor para tonterias - le solté, machacando las muelas con rabia y dejando notar mi mala actitud.

No, no estaba de humor para nada. Todavía estaba demasiado nervioso por haber tenido que dejar que Nessie se fuera de mi lado, y sabía que iba a estar así hasta que me reencontrara con ella. Estas horas iban a ser eternas.

- Por favor, Jane, te rogaría que te guardases ese tipo de comentarios - le pidió Carlisle, con más modales de los que a mí me hubieran gustado, aunque se le notaba muy molesto.

Ella se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia. Yo apreté los puños, pero Carlisle prefirió pasar del tema.

- Procedamos a esos remates del plan - la instó él, manteniendo ese semblante serio.

La Pitufina le hizo una seña al Zanahorio y éste se sacó un papel del bolsillo que venía doblado en varias veces. Lo desdobló y lo extendió, sosteniéndolo en alto con sus propios brazos.

No me apetecía nada, pero no me quedó más remedio que colocarme al lado del chupasangre cinéfilo para mirar el plano. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la enana estaba también junto a mí. Rayos, esto era de lo más incómodo, ahora estaba flanqueado por dos vampiros de la guardia de esos viejos decrépitos de los Vulturis, aunque, bueno, la Pitufina era tan baja, que si miraba a mi lado sin bajar la vista, no la veía.

En un momento, se montó un jaleo monumental. Leah no se fiaba nada de la Pitufina, así que fue la primera en ponerse a su lado, medio gruñéndole como advertencia. Si las miradas matasen, la loba ya estaría chamuscada por las pupilas de la canija rubia. Sin embargo, Leah no fue la única que acechó a la rubia enana. Me sorprendió ver a Rosalie poniéndose detrás de la Pitufina para sumarse a esa vigilancia tan cercana. Vaya, ¿qué te parece? El Pitufo se colocó al lado de la Barbie para controlarla y Emmett al lado del Pitufo para vigilarlo a él. A partir de ahí todo el mundo empezó a repartirse a nuestro alrededor para observar el plano, menos mis lobos. Con que Leah mirase el mapa era suficiente para que todos los demás lo viesen. Thiago y su grupo eran los que más atrás se encontraban de esta extraña congregación.

- Las "x" marcan la posición de las cuevas - nos informó el pelirrojo, aunque no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso -. Como ven, no se encuentran muy distanciadas entre sí, aunque se distribuyen de una forma muy desigual y no son equidistantes las unas con las otras.  
- Ya lo veo - mascullé, calculando mentalmente los distintos kilómetros que había de unas cuevas a otras.  
- Tú empezarás por esta cueva - me dijo la Pitufina con su arrogante voz, señalándome la "x" con el dedo -. Después, seguirás este recorrido - siguió, indicándomelo -, hasta que concluyas en esta - giró su cara de niña pequeña y me miró con un gesto totalmente mandón -. Todos se irán uniendo a ti según vayas visitando las cavernas y vayas terminando con los Hijos de la Luna que haya en cada una. He de advertirte que el terreno es muy escarpado y empinado, pues es montañoso. No lo olvides - luego, se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar para todos, presumiendo de la misma autoridad -. Quitando al Gran Lobo, somos treinta y cuatro a distribuir en tres cuevas, con lo cual, quedaremos repartidos en dos grupos de once y uno de doce. El grupo de doce se encargará de la cuarta cueva, puesto que ésta será la última que visite el Gran Lobo y necesitará de más tiempo para retener a los licántropos. Por supuesto, éste tendrá que ser el grupo más fuerte. Nosotros somos once, así que nos repartiremos entre las dos últimas cuevas, junto con el resto de inmortales. Los lobos pueden encargarse de la segunda.

Hubo una queja general entre mis lobos.

- Un momento, mis lobos son muy fuertes, y están bien entrenados, ¿sabes? - me quejé, mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio -. Además, ¿quién dijo que tú mandas aquí?

Menuda cara que se le quedó a la rubia canija. A Emmett le hizo gracia y sonrió abiertamente.

- Veo que sirvió de algo nuestra prueba - habló Thiago, levantando la comisura de su boca con una chulería que me sacaba de quicio.

Esta vez no fue solo Leah la que le rugió. Shubael e Isaac, y algunos de mis hermanos, se sumaron a su sonora protesta.

Levanté la mano para que se calmasen y todos acataron mi orden.

- Ya hablaremos de eso tú y yo, no creas que me he olvidado - le escupí, con rabia contenida.  
- Cuando quieras - aceptó él, siguiendo con su actitud.

Gruñí. Si quería pelea, la tendría. Ya estaba harto de él y de toda su asquerosa panda de chupasangres. Además, desde que Nessie se había ido, no tenía los nervios muy templados, que dijéramos.

- Nosotros somos los más fuertes y preparados - insistió Jane para volver a lo de antes, levantando su mandíbula con petulancia.

Me giré hacia ella.

- Perdona, pero nosotros contamos con Kate, por ejemplo, que puede electrizar a cualquier bicho de esos que se le ponga por delante - contrapuse, enfadado.  
- Eso es totalmente cierto - sonrió Garrett, orgulloso.

La mencionada también sonrió, satisfecha.

- Y también tenemos a… - me quedé en blanco cuando busqué más dones entre los nuestros y no los encontré. Más dones útiles, claro, porque Eleazar era un adivinador de dones, pero contra unos licántropos no es que el suyo fuera de gran ayuda -. Bueno, no necesitamos dones para ser fuertes - intenté arreglar.  
- Idiota, esos licántropos son inmunes a los dones - resopló Rosalie, mirando a un lado mientras hacía negaciones con la cabeza.

Ah, sí, es verdad, se me había olvidado. Ups.

- En mi opinión - terció Carlisle, muy calmado, cómo no -, deberíamos repartirnos más ecuánimemente, para confundir aún más a los licántropos. Además, hay gente aquí que no tiene ninguna experiencia en las artes de la lucha, sería peligroso dejarlos sin apoyos más fuertes, aunque debo añadir que creo que nuestros potenciales y fuerzas están bastante a la par.

Bueno, ya me importaba un comino todo. Lo único que me apetecía era terminar con esta porquería cuanto antes para irme a casa con mi chica. Y Doc tenía toda la razón.

- Ok - aprobé yo, antes de que dijera nada la Pitufina.

Casi me quema con la mirada, pero pasé de ella.

- Esta bien - aceptó la canija, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque a regañadientes -. Formaremos los grupos esta madrugada, entonces.

Carlisle asintió también, pero no dijo nada más.

La Pitufina les hizo un gesto a los suyos y todos se replegaron a un lado, el pelirrojo doblando el mapa y llevándoselo con él.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Esperaba que Edward y Bella ya hubieran llegado a casa con Nessie y que ella se encontrase bien.

Suspiré con fuerza y me volví para apartarme un poco de ese problema, mezcla de lobos y chupasangres de diferente índole.

- Nosotros nos vamos a turnar para ir de caza - me comunicó Doc -. ¿Quieren que les traigamos alguna pieza para que cenen? Les aconsejo que se alimenten bien esta noche, mañana la batalla será dura.

Sí, mi manada tenía que comer bien. Yo no tenía ni pizca de hambre ahora mismo, mis tripas eran un nudo de nervios e intranquilidad, y encima la compañía que teníamos no era nada grata. Pero sabía que tenía que meterme algo en el cuerpo.

- Sí, claro - asentí -. Si nos trajeran alguna pieza, se los agradeceríamos mucho.

Shubael e Isaac ya sacaban la lengua para salivar.

- De acuerdo - sonrió Carlisle, satisfecho.

Esme también lo hizo.

Se apartaron para organizarse, y en un minuto, Doc, Esme, Alice y Jasper se fueron como auténticos rayos hacia el boscaje que limitaba ese claro en el que nos encontrábamos. En un simple parpadeo, se perdieron de vista entre la espesura.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia los mismos árboles, aunque yo para algo muy diferente. Una vez más, me transformé y salí al claro. Me desconecté de todo el mundo momentáneamente, aunque dejé a un lobo.

Cheran, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?, quise saber. ¿Ya ha llegado Nessie?

Sí, llegaron hace quince minutos, me reveló. Ya está en casa, así que tranquilo.

Respiré, un poco más aliviado.

Él estaba fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por sus alrededores.

¿Puedes hacerme un favor?, le pedí. ¿Puedes entrar en casa y mirar a Nessie?

Claro.

Gracias.

Vi a través de sus ojos cómo correteaba junto a mi garaje, accedía al porche y cómo llegaba a la puerta. No le hizo falta ni pulsar el timbre con el hocico, Edward le abrió y él pudo pasar adentro.

El muy torpe casi desguaza el mueble del recibidor cuando lo rozó sin querer, al entrar tan deprisa, pero atravesó el vestíbulo sin más problemas y llegó a uno de los sillones de la chimenea, donde se encontraba Nessie. Se sentó frente a ella y sus ojos me la mostraron.

Acariciaba su vientre y las llamas se reflejaban en su hermoso rostro, que seguía teniendo esa expresión preocupada e inquieta, pero en cuanto vio a Cheran allí, plantándose delante de ella, se tornó en sorpresa.

Jacob quiere verte, escuché que le desvelaba Edward.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, iluminándola, y me pareció el ser más angelical del mundo, como siempre me pasaba cuando la veía sonreír. Era imposible acostumbrarse a algo tan glorioso como eso.

Jake… , murmuró ella, manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Dile que la quiero.

¿Yo?, se extrañó Cheran.

No, idiota, tú no, gañí. ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir tú? ¿Ladrándolo?

Dice que te quiere, le comunicó Edward a Nessie, sin perder el tiempo con nuestra estúpida conversación mental.

Yo también te quiero, sonrió Nessie, aún más.

Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Cheran y comenzó a acariciarlo, como si lo estuviera haciendo conmigo. El muy imbécil no tardó en ronronear, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cerrar los ojos cuando ladeó la cabeza con gusto para que le rascara más a fondo. ¿Sería idiota?

Escuché la risilla de Nessie. Bueno, por lo menos la payasada de Cheran había servido para algo.

Bueno, bueno, no te pases, ¿quieres?, le gruñí a Cheran.

Ay, es que da mucho gusto, ronroneó él. Lo hace tan bien…

Sí, eso ya lo sé yo, no hace falta que tú me lo digas, resoplé.

Creo que será mejor que dejes de acariciar a Cheran, Jacob se está poniendo celoso, le comunicó Edward.

Los ojos de Cheran volvieron a abrirse cuando ella dejó de acariciarlo mientras soltaba otra risita. Eso era música para mis oídos y un paraíso para mi vista, porque por fin volvía a verla.

Cheran debería de regresar afuera, opinó Edward.

No me hacía nada de gracia dejar de ver a mi ángel, pero tenía razón. Tenía que vigilar la zona.

¿Quién más está afuera?, quise saber.

Tanya y Carmen.

No sé por qué diablos asentí, porque él no podía verme.

Tiene que irse, Jacob, me repitió cuando percibió mi aceptación y vio ese silencio en mi cabeza.

Sí, claro, suspiré.

Ella estará bien, me aseguró.

Sí, sí, volví a suspirar. Bueno, estaremos en contacto, ¿ok?

Los ojos del lobo se fijaron en Edward y lo vi asintiendo.

¿Se va?, se percató Nessie, hablando con una voz triste.

Podía notar cómo mi corazón se retorcía dentro de mi torso.

Sí, le confirmó su padre.

Jake, ten cuidado, por favor, me rogó.

Su carita ya lo decía todo. Mi corazón sufrió otro pinchazo.

Dice que no te preocupes, que todo va bien, se me adelantó Edward, y eso que desde esa distancia no podía escanearme la mente.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar su barriga con ansiedad.

Cheran, vete de ahí, le ordené.

Sí, antes de que estas ganas urgentes de correr hacia Nessie crecieran más y se hicieran más fuertes.

De acuerdo, obedeció él, echando a andar hacia el vestíbulo.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver la cara de Nessie por última vez. Rayos.

Mientras él salía de mi casa, me conecté con el resto. Ahora mi cabeza era un bullicio de pensamientos diferentes. Lo mejor era que intentara relajarme un poco antes de que Doc y los demás nos trajeran la cena. Mañana tenía que estar centrado.

Caminé un poco y me eché junto a la misma roca en la que había estado con Nessie no hace tanto. Intenté pensar en otras cosas, sin embargo, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, ni a ella ni a mi pequeño Anthony.

Anthony. Tenía que reconocer que al principio ese nombre no estaba entre mis favoritos, y encima me acababa de enterar de que era el segundo nombre de mi suegro, pero ahora era muy diferente. Ahora era el nombre de mi hijo, y eso ya hacía que fuera el nombre más bonito del mundo para mí.

Apoyé la cabeza en el suelo y me quedé pensando en él, en Nessie, en lo que iba a ser nuestra vida cuando por fin lo tuviéramos en los brazos. Eso sirvió para que me tranquilizase algo.

Aunque sabía que iba a ser por poco tiempo.


	119. Menudo panorama que tengo delante

MENUDO PANORAMA QUE TENGO DELANTE

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Mi cerebro era una ensalada compuesta por un poco de nerviosismo, otro de inquietud, un manojo de histerismo y un trozo de angustia, todo ello aliñado con esta enorme preocupación, incertidumbre, ansiedad… En fin, una ensalada completa cuyos ingredientes principales eran Nessie y Anthony.

Toda la manada habíamos descansado en nuestra forma lobuna, aunque ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir. Con tanto chupasangres alrededor era imposible.

Pusimos las patas en marcha enseguida, una hora antes de que fuera a salir el sol. Por supuesto, todos los vampiros ya estaban pululando por allí. La Pitufina se acercó a Doc y supuse que era para hablar de la batalla, así que me fui a la arboleda a cambiar de fase y me acerqué a ellos en mi forma humana.

- ¿Estan organizando los grupos? - quise saber, nada más llegar.  
- Así es - asintió Carlisle.  
- Ok, quiero a cuatro de mis lobos en cada cueva - propuse, firme -. Da lo mismo la repartición, todos son buenos luchando.

La rubia canija puso mala cara, pero no abrió la boca. Chica lista. En cambio, Quil y Paul se quedaron encantados con mi contestación, levantaron sus cabezotas, todos contentos.

- De acuerdo - asintió Carlisle. Luego, siguió con lo que estaban hablando -. Como acordamos ayer, la segunda y tercera cueva estarán cubiertas con un grupo de once miembros cada una, mientras que la cuarta cueva lo estará con un grupo de doce - empezó a explicar -. Nosotros somos once, por tanto, tocamos a tres en la segunda cueva y a cuatro en cada una de las dos restantes. Nuestro aquelarre y nuestros amigos hemos pensado en repartirnos de la siguiente forma: Teresa, al ser la que menos experiencia tiene, estaría en la segunda cueva, junto con Ezequiel y Eleazar; la tercera cueva estaría cubierta por Garrett, Kate, Esme y yo; y la cuarta cueva por Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

Este último sonrió con satisfacción, por haberlo puesto en la última cueva.

- Gracias por situar a Teresa en el primer grupo, Carlisle - le agradeció el mago.  
- Sí, gracias - lo acompasó ella, sonriendo al doctor.  
- De nada - asintió Doc.

Ezequiel y Jasper le habían enseñado alguna técnica de lucha, bueno, nada reseñable, solamente elementos de autodefensa y cosas por el estilo, y encima, Teresa era tan afable, que se le daba fatal eso de pelear. Le daba pena todo el mundo, y así no íbamos a ninguna parte. Yo me había pasado mi desvelo entreteniéndome con ese panorama.

- No tenemos ningún inconveniente en su organización - aceptó la Pitufina, con sus aires petulantes de siempre -. Nosotros nos distribuiremos de la siguiente manera: Demetri, Gustavo, Fabio y Habika estarán en la segunda cueva - los nombres que no conocía eran de los matones de Thiago, el último de la Naomi Campbell, claro -; Thiago, João y André estarán en la tercera; y Alec, Felix, Enguerrand y yo en la cuarta.  
- Bien - aprobó Carlisle.  
- Espero que la palabra de Aro se cumpla y Ezequiel sea incluido en el tratado - le advertí a la rubia enana.

La había escuchado hablar con él cuando le había llamado con su telefono, anoche, y después ella me había comunicado que su maestro daba su palabra.

El mencionado y Teresa la miraron, expectantes.

- Ya te lo dije. Aro será infinitamente indulgente en este caso, dadas las circunstancias y tus condiciones - me confirmó ella, no sin una pizca de resentimiento y disconformidad -. Mi maestro ha dado su palabra, y él siempre la cumple.  
- Más le vale - amenacé, mirándola de igual modo.  
- Así será - aseguró ella, seria y contundente.

Mantuve la misma mirada durante un par de segundos. Después, suspiré.

- Pues si no hay más que decir, es mejor que nos vayamos a esa batalla ya - sugerí -. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor.

Antes estaría con mi familia.

- Estoy contigo - coincidió Emmett, que el muy feliz no podía sonreír más y con más entusiasmo.  
- Vayamos por esos licántropos - lo siguió Jasper, aunque éste con menos efusividad, ya sabes, con esa finura típica suya.  
- Ok, voy a cambiar de fase.

Salí corriendo de allí y me dirigí a esa dichosa arboleda de nuevo. Me quedé en bolas, até mi ropa a la cinta, le eché un último vistazo a mi anillo y llevé la lengua de fuego por mi espalda para la metamorfosis. En un santiamén, ya estaba corriendo como lobo hacia el claro.

Quil, Embry, Michael y Nathan, los quiero en la segunda cueva, empecé a ordenar según caminaba hacia ellos. Seth, Leah, Collin y Jared, en la tercera; y Sam, Shubael, Isaac y Paul, en la cuarta. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos acataron la orden en su mente.

Me detuve junto a los Cullen y le hice una señal con la cabeza a Carlisle.

- Nos encontraremos en las cuevas - afirmó.

Asentí.

Vamos, le dije a mi manada, ya echando la pata hacia delante para iniciar una carrera.

Y eso hicimos todos. En un diminuto segundo, todos nos dividimos, lobos, chupasangres buenos y chupasangres malos, y echamos a galopar, formando los grupos automáticamente. Cada grupo tomó su camino, y yo me fui por mi lado en solitario, dirigiéndome al trayecto por donde se llegaba a la primera cueva.

El sol todavía no había salido, pero el firmamento ya empezaba a adquirir un sombrío color malva oscuro, señal de que el proceso del amanecer no iba a tardar mucho en iniciarse. Calculé una hora para que lo hiciera.

Mis músculos, huesos y tendones trabajaban sin descanso para llegar a esa dichosa cueva lo antes posible, y mis patas se hundían en esa tierra con precipitación. Quería terminar con esta porquería cuanto antes para irme a casa, junto a Nessie y Anthony. Esperaba que Edward estuviera atento a todo lo que sucedía aquí, pero que lo estuviera más con lo que pasaba por allí.

Cheran, ¿cómo va todo por casa?, quise saber.

Hola, Jake. Bien, todo bien. Por aquí todo está tranquilo.

¿Nessie está bien? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Duerme?

Pues no lo sé, amigo, porque llevo patrullando alrededor de su casa toda la noche y no he entrado dentro, confesó. Supongo que estará durmiendo. ¿Quieres que entre y lo compruebe?

No, no, déjalo, si estaba durmiendo, no quería que se despertase. Mejor sigue rondando por ahí fuera.

De acuerdo.

Si hay alguna novedad, ya sabes, avísame de inmediato, le pedí.

A la orden.

Daniel, ¿qué tal por el bosque?, seguí preguntando.

Un aburrimiento, respondió. Por aquí podría pasear Bambi tranquilamente.

Bien, aprobé. ¿Y ustedes, Brady? ¿Algún nómada?

Nah, un par de ellos, nada que no pudiéramos controlar con facilidad, me contestó. Ya hemos quemado la porquería y todo.

Ok. Bueno, les digo lo mismo que a Cheran. Si hay alguna novedad, por pequeña que sea, diganmela.

De acuerdo, asintió Brady.

Cuenta con ello, secundó Daniel.

Respiré hondo y continué mi trayecto en silencio.

Bueno, en silencio era un decir, claro, porque mi cabeza era todo un cóctel de pensamientos diversos. Entre los míos y los de toda la manada, esto era un caos total. Uf, menos mal que estaba acostumbrado. Cada uno iba a su manera. Algunos de mis hermanos estaban concentrados en la batalla, otros - la mayoría - iban pensando en lo molesto que era ir con los chupasangres de Volterra, y luego estaba Quil, que no hacía más que darle vueltas a algún asunto con Claire. Nadie sabía de qué se trataba con seguridad, ya que él mismo no quería pensar en el tema, pero todos sabíamos que había pasado algo, porque, aunque él no quería recordarlo, ese asunto que le preocupaba no hacía más que rondarle por la cabeza. Eso sí, todos pasamos de preguntarle. Si él no quería pensar en ello, ninguno íba a obligarlo a hacerlo. Ya nos lo contaría, o en algún momento se le escaparía, lo cual era mucho mejor y más divertido, porque así lo atrapabas in fraganti.

Te estoy oyendo…, me advirtió Quil.

Uy.

¿Qué te ha pasado con Claire?, le pregunté sin más rodeos.

Automáticamente, toda la manada puso la antena, incluso los que se habían quedado en la tribu. Quil gruñó.

Ahora no, ya te lo contaré, contestó, malhumorado.

Ok, ok.

Qué carácter. Bueno, pues nada, si no me lo quería contar, tendría que seguir a lo mío. Y eso hice.

Continué galopando a todo lo que daban mis patas por ese terreno que ya era totalmente empedrado y que también empezaba a ser empinado. Me fijé en ese arroyo que estaba buscando. Según el mapa, a partir de aquí debía dirigirme hacia el este, así que giré un poco hacia mi derecha para seguir corriendo.

La rubia enana tenía razón. La montaña ya se hacía de notar y me daba la bienvenida con sus cuestas escarpadas. En fin, qué se le iba a hacer, era un lobo, no una cabra, así que por esta zona ya me costaba moverme bastante.

Genial.

La pared rocosa me iba plantando salientes de vez en cuando, lo cual resultaba un alivio, ya que podía ir escalando por ellos con más facilidad, aunque mis zarpas no estaban hechas para el alpinismo, la verdad. La cosa se puso tan difícil, que llegué incluso a plantearme el seguir en mi forma humana durante un rato para poder ascender con la ayuda de mis manos, pero después la montaña me dio un respiro y esa zona tan escarpada se allanó un poco. Muy poco, sí, pero lo suficiente como para que mis patas se las arreglaran mejor.

Pensé en que esos bichos tenían que ser muy hábiles, si habían podido escalar por aquí, pero no sé qué se esperaba el idiota de mí. Eran capaces de moverse por los árboles como si fueran monos, ¿no? ¿Cómo no iban a poder subir por una montaña? Tenían manos con las que agarrarse bien, no eran como yo.

Ya me quedaba poco para llegar a la primera cueva, y podía ver a través de los demás ojos que a ellos tampoco les quedaba mucho para llegar a las otras. El cielo ya era de un violeta más claro, ahora sí que estaba comenzando a amanecer, aunque la oscuridad todavía lo cubría todo. Llevaba una hora de arduo trayecto.

Por fin, encontré una especie de camino. Era muy estrecho, y la propia montaña lo atosigaba más con esas paredes verticales llenas de salientes, resaltes y relieves que parecía que se te iban a caer encima y espachurrarte, pero me las arreglé para poder moverme por ahí.

Lo que se veía desde mi posición era mejor no mirarlo. La altura ya era imponente, si no fuera porque la senda por la que trotaba era tan estrecha y peligrosa, serían unas vistas espectaculares. Se veía todo el Parque Nacional de Olympic a vista de pájaro, con todos sus árboles y bosques a tamaño miniatura, lo que pasa es que, claro, cuando uno va moviéndose por un caminito por el que te tiemblan las patas, ese paisaje pasa a ser escalofriante, y encima, todavía estaba oscuro.

Mientras me movía por ese maldito camino, no dejaba de pensar en Nessie y en el bebé. No podía quitármelos de la cabeza, ni tampoco la idea de que no estaban protegidos del todo. Sí, ok, con Edward y Bella estaban muy seguros, no se los podía confiar a nadie mejor que a ellos, eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso le había pedido a Edward que se marcharan con Nessie, pero no podía olvidar que si esos malditos magos aparecían por allí con alguno de sus trucos, ellos no iban a poder pararles los pies. Eso era lo que machacaba mis sesos, eso era lo que hacía parpadear esta luz de emergencia de mi cerebro sin descanso, lo que me tenía histérico, neurótico y preocupado. A lo único a lo que me podía aferrar era a la idea de que eran unas horas y que yo llegaría junto a mi familia antes de que esos desgraciados magos descubrieran que yo no estaba y se les ocurriese acercarse por allí. Tenía que agarrarme a eso, aunque, para ser sincero, me costaba un triunfo.

Rayos.

Intenté centrarme en mi misión, porque tenía que hacerlo, si terminaba con esos licántropos pronto, más pronto llegaría a casa.

Jake, vamos a entrar en la tercera cueva, me anunció Leah, y sus pupilas así me lo mostraban.

Ok. Tengan cuidado, y no olviden las técnicas que nos ha enseñado Jasper.

Tranquilo, está todo controlado, presumió Jared.

Mejor no escupas tan arriba y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, le aconsejé.

Nosotros también hemos llegado a la segunda cueva. Vamos a entrar, me reveló Quil acto seguido.

Bien, les digo lo mismo.

¡Ya estamos en la cuarta, Jake!, dijo Sam de pronto, con prisas. ¡Esa Jane ha entrado sin esperar a nadie y hemos tenido que hacer lo mismo para que no nos estropease el factor sorpresa! ¡Maldición!

Se vio un licántropo enorme justo delante de él y cómo el lobo negro lo esquivaba.

Estúpida, farfullé, enfadado. Pasen de ella e ir a lo suyo, será lo mejor.

¡Eso estamos haciendo!, respondió Paul, también cabreado.

Zigzagueó con uno de esos movimientos de Jasper y consiguió que el licántropo que se le venía encima no le arrease un buen mamporro en la cabeza.

Ugh, madre mía. Menos mal que yo lo tenía más fácil.

Pero ellos no, así que aceleré.

El resto de ojos comenzaron a mostrarme las diferentes peleas que ya estaban teniendo lugar en cada una de las cuevas. Habían atrapado a los licántropos totalmente por sorpresa, tal y como teníamos previsto, aunque eso no evitaba que éstos supieran defenderse, y se defendían muy bien.

No me dio tiempo de verlos a todos, aunque sí a alguno. Pude ver a Emmett en un cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de esos bichos. El muy bestia era casi tan grande como ellos, y la lucha estaba muy igualada. No era así con Alice. Ella era tan menuda y parecía tan frágil, que daba la sensación de que la iban a aplastar con una sola mano. Ella no podía utilizar su don contra ellos, pero, vaya, tenía que reconocer que la pequeñaja no se manejaba nada mal. Bueno, y Jasper estaba muy atento, todo había que decirlo. La Barbie era una auténtica máquina, no me extraña que Em estuviera tan orgulloso de ella, porque pegaba unas patadas de infarto. Los Pitufos sabían pelear bien, y eran tan canijos, que creo que algún licántropo que otro ni los veía. Cuando se daban cuenta, miraban hacia abajo y se encontraban con Hansel y Gretel. Ezequiel protegía a Teresa de algunos golpes gracias a sus hechizos, aunque éstos parecían desvanecerse como el humo con esos licántropos. Era como echarles harina. Les molestaba sí, pero enseguida se pasaba ese efecto, así que los hechizos no servían para nada.

Tenía que darme prisa.

¡No se preocupen!, los calmé. ¡Estaré allí pronto!

Tenía que aniquilar a los licántropos de la primera cueva enseguida para ir hacia las otras inmediatamente.

Aún así, me pasé la mitad del tiempo recorriendo ese camino angosto que cada vez era más empinado e incómodo debido a los numerosos peñascos que sobresalían de la pared rocosa y que se alzaban por encima de mi cabeza. Incluso la mañana ya estaba llegando, trayendo consigo más claridad, aunque el día se anunciaba nublado, por lo que estaba tardando más en amanecer.

Pero finalmente llegué a mi objetivo.

La cueva se divisaba a unos cuantos metros, y el camino llevaba directamente a su boca. No había ningún otro acceso más, y esa senda terminaba justo en la caverna. La entrada, en forma triangular, era bastante grande y alta, y también estaba llena de salientes que le conferían un aspecto muy tétrico. La luz azulada de la madrugada no ayudaba nada, envolvía las paredes, tiñéndolas, además, de zonas oscuras, dándole a la cueva un aspecto todavía más sombrío.

Menudo panorama que tenía delante.

Reduje la velocidad y seguí mi camino, agazapado.

Ya he llegado, voy a entrar en la cueva, les comuniqué a los demás.

¡De acuerdo!, pudo responderme Leah, que ya le estaba clavando los dientes a uno de esos licántropos en el brazo.

Se escuchó el alarido de ese bicho claramente cuando se lo arrancó de cuajo. Bueno, eso era un punto para la loba, pero hasta que no le arrancase la cabeza, no habría ganado la pelea.

Me percaté de que Vladimir y Stefan no se encontraban en ninguna de esas cuevas, así que debían de estar en la mía. Genial. Mira tú por donde me iba a tocar el premio gordo.

Por fin, llegué a la dichosa cueva. Ahora era mi turno. Entraría de improviso y los fulminaría a todos con un ataque de mi elipse, incluidos esos detestables rumanos.

Se iban a enterar. Ellos querían secuestrar a mi ángel para utilizarlo, y tal vez matarlo…

Fue pensar en esto último y un sentimiento de ira barrió mi cuerpo completamente. Los iba a aniquilar a todos, sí, pero con ellos iba a tomarme más tiempo, porque esos rumanos eran los verdaderos culpables de esto. Los licántropos eran unos mandados, al fin y al cabo.

Me acerqué a la boca de la cueva, me agazapé más y, de un salto rápido y contundente, impulsivo, me planté dentro.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que estaba vacía.

¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Dónde estaban esos malditos rumanos y sus licántropos?

La cueva apestaba a amoniaco y a ese ácido olor a chupasangres, por lo que habían estado allí, y no hace mucho, porque la peste era reciente. Muy reciente.

Jake, ¿qué ocurre?, quiso saber Quil, que seguía esquivando a diestro y siniestro.

Parece que no hay nadie, pero la peste que hay aquí es reciente, desvelé. Voy a mirar, a ver si veo algo.

Ten cuidado, me dijo Seth, desde su otra cueva.

Me adentré un poco, para inspeccionar la caverna, podía ser que estuvieran escondidos más adentro. No tenía ningún miedo, ya que erigí mi círculo de luz brillante instantáneamente para protegerme. Con ese escudo no podían hacerme absolutamente nada.

La oscuridad hacía de ese sitio un lugar totalmente lúgubre, pero mis pupilas se adaptaron enseguida a esa situación. Mis ojos estaban bien preparados para ver en la noche. Mis patas empezaron a pisar el agua que sudaban las paredes y que terminaba en el suelo a modo de un alargado charco estanco. Éste se extendía a lo largo de la cueva como si fuese una alfombra y podían escucharse los continuos goteos del agua cuando caían sobre la misma. También se oía otro ruido de agua, como el de una catarata, aunque era bastante lejano. Eso, y el suave viento que rozaba la boca de la cueva, era lo único que se escuchaba.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de una cosa. Había corriente, y me fijé en que el aire que soplaba en la entrada no lo hacía porque entrara, sino porque salía. El continuo viento circulaba en dirección a la boca de la cueva, por lo que deduje que tenía que haber otra salida.

Puede que Vladimir, Stefan y los licántropos me descubrieran y salieran por ahí, aunque tenía que ser muy cauto, porque también cabía la posibilidad de que me estuvieran esperando a escondidas.

Apreté la dentadura.

Caminé con extremada precaución, tratando de que mis grandes zarpas no hicieran ruido con el agua que pisaban. La cueva parecía un túnel al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba, se iba abriendo más y más, hasta que se volvió un lugar amplio, lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas, cuyos techos rocosos de color ambarino eran enormes y se desplegaban unos diez metros por encima del suelo, creando una especie de estancias cavernícolas.

Olisqueé el aire, intentando seguir ese asqueroso olor que ya se parecía más al hedor. Puaj, era insoportable.

De repente, se escuchó un chasquido a mis espaldas que me hizo girar la cabeza súbitamente, pero no me dio tiempo a más.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, algo saltó sobre mí.


	120. ¡¿Y a mí que demonios me importa el pode

¡¿Y A MÍ QUE DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA EL PODER?!

¡Rayos!

Con precipitación y sobresalto, extendí mi círculo de luz brillante, haciéndolo más grande. Fue un acto reflejo estúpido, porque ya lo había erigido al principio y todo yo estaba metido en esa burbuja refulgente, pero fue instintivo.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi cómo un monton de simples murciélagos se estampaban contra mi círculo. Sí, unos murciélagos. Maldita sea, ¿sería idiota? Pues menudo susto me habían dado. Tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera calentado mi círculo para volverlo de fuego, si no, toda la manada y yo hubiéramos tenido murciélago a la parrilla para almorzar. Bueno, no, porque estos bichos eran bien feos, pero tenían un alma pura y reluciente.

Los oportunos murciélagos chillaban y chocaban contra mi burbuja brillante, pasando a mi alrededor a toda velocidad, pero sin rozarme ni uno sólo de mis pelos, porque era como si estuviera protegido con un cristal circular, el cual bordeaban, completamente perdidos.

Me dio por recordar aquella anécdota de Nessie y los murciélagos, cuando había tenido que llevarla a esa montaña de Canadá para deshacernos de los hechizos que nos habían puesto esos malditos magos. Nos habíamos metido en aquella cueva para pasar la noche y los murciélagos nos habían asaltado, como a mí ahora. Menudo teatro que había hecho Nessie, y todo para que el idiota de mí reaccionase. Menos mal que después habíamos terminado enrollándonos en esa misma cueva y había abierto los ojos.

¡Jake, ¿qué ha pasado?!, quiso saber Quil, alarmado, aunque él seguía luchando con uno de esos enormes licántropos.

Salí de mi momentánea nube al instante. Ok, no era el momento más apropiado para andar de recuerditos, pero qué quieres, no podía quitarme a Nessie de la cabeza, ni siquiera en momentos como este, y cualquier cosa la traía a mi mente.

Nada, sólo eran unos malditos murciélagos, le revelé mientras veía cómo esos bichos se perdían de mi vista. Voy a seguir inspeccionando la cueva.

Ten cuidado.

Continué caminando sigilosamente por esa cavidad que se abría paso por dentro de la montaña, pisando esa agua helada. Los enormes huecos que se iban presentando ante mí y que formaban la misma caverna se extendían hacia arriba, formando una irregular y alta cúpula repleta de esas delgadas formaciones de piedra calcárea que colgaban del techo como afiladas lanzas. Esas retorcidas y amenazantes estalactitas parecía que se te iban a caer encima, de veras. El suelo también estaba lleno de las prehistóricas estalagmitas que despuntaban hacia arriba, pero no por el charco por el que yo caminaba.

El sonido de lo que a mí me parecía una cascada cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, según iba avanzando, sin embargo, todavía no alcanzaba a verla.

Ya empezaba a desesperarme. Todavía no había encontrado a esos desgraciados de Vladimir y Stefan, ni a sus licántropos, pero lo que me mosqueaba es que la caverna atufaba a ellos por todas partes, así que habían estado aquí no hace mucho tiempo. Lo malo es que yo tenía que encontrarlos para aniquilarlos y marcharme volando hacia la segunda cueva. Todos los demás ya estaban luchando, y no podía demorarme más.

Entonces, escuché un ruido. Fue muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero lo oí.

Me dirigí hacia allí con mucho, mucho cuidado, agazapándome como lo hace un tigre cuando caza. Y, de pronto, sucedió lo que yo esperaba.

Un descomunal licántropo asomó la cabeza de su escondite para echarme un vistazo y lo vi. Uno. Ya tenía localizado a uno de quince. No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Mi manada estaba atenta a mis movimientos, pero también estaban muy ocupados con lo que ellos tenían delante, así que pasé de retransmitirles nada. Eso los distraería y sería peligroso, además, ya lo veían de sobra.

Abrí mis fauces y le mostré bien la dentadura al tiempo que rugía con contundencia, dejándole claro quién era el fuerte aquí. Mi rugido atronó por toda la caverna, haciendo eco en todos los paramentos rocosos que la conformaban, y se escuchó a otra bandada de murciélagos huyendo precipitadamente por la lejana boca de la cueva.

El licántropo salió de su escondrijo y ya lo vi del todo. Era gigantesco, como lo eran todos estos monstruos, y ese medio y despoblado pelaje que cubría su corpulento cuerpo era de un color marrón oscuro, más bien tirando a negro. ¡Puaj, apestaba a amoniaco con ganas! Arrugué el hocico ante ese asqueroso olor, pero guardando mi compostura, claro. Su aura era malva, cómo no, y rezumaba cierto vaho azulado, señal de que por lo menos me tenía cierto temor. Él también me mostró sus puntiagudos dientes y me gruñó, aunque no me rugió. Creí que iba a enfrentarse a mí, así que preparé mi elipse, sin embargo, en vez de eso, el muy cobarde se dio la vuelta e inició una huída hacia el otro lado de la caverna.

¡Ah, no, ni hablar! ¡Y el muy cerdo corría que no veas!

Eché a volar detrás de él, provocando que mis patas hicieran estallar esa agua que pisaban. ¡Maldita sea! Si fuera un lugar abierto, hubiera extendido mi elipse o mi círculo de fuego y lo hubiese fulminado de pleno, pero esta caverna estaba llena de huecos y paredes que podían protegerlo, y estaba claro que él sabía bien cómo utilizarlo, porque se ocultaba de lo lindo.

Mientras corría detrás de él, calenté mi círculo brillante y lo transformé en otro de fuego. Ahora si salía algún licántropo más y se le ocurría intentar tocarme, saldría achicharrado al instante.

Ese gusano comenzó a meterse por unos túneles de techos altos que seguían un patrón muy parecido al del resto de la cueva, sólo que no tenía estalactitas ni estalagmitas. Se movía en zigzag de galería en galería, a gran velocidad, esquivando los paramentos rocosos que las dividía mucho mejor que yo, que prácticamente me los comía todos. No tenía ni idea de a dónde demonios me llevaba, pero me daba exactamente igual, no tenía ni pizca de miedo. Mataria a aquel que se me pusiese por delante sólo con rozarlo con mi círculo de fuego.

Apreté el paso y avancé un poco más deprisa, esquivando lo que se plantaba frente a mis narices. Salimos a otro túnel en el que el pasillo era más largo. Esta era la mía. Lo vi justo delante de mí, lo tenía de frente, así que, sin perder más tiempo, erigí mi elipse y la lancé contra él.

Cretino. Tuvo suerte. Justo cuando mi elipse lo iba a azotar, hizo un quiebro para cambiar a otra galería y ésta se estampó contra la pared de roca. La piedra salió despedida en miles de pedazos. Ese monstruo se había librado por los pelos. ¡Maldita sea!

El sonido del agua de la cascada sonaba cada vez más cerca, qué digo más cerca, ¡ya era inminente! ¡Ay, Dios! Cuando giré la esquina, tuve que obligar a que mis patas frenasen en seco para no salir volando.

La boca de la cueva era muy irregular y no muy grande, daba al exterior, y el agua de una cascada hacía las veces de una peculiar puerta de entrada. La catarata caía de alguna parte de lo alto de la montaña y pasaba justo por delante de esta segunda entrada de la caverna. El agua caía con tanta fuerza, que solamente se veía una columna consistente en chorros de color blanco que pasaban a toda velocidad, y el ruido te ensordecía los oídos. No se veía a través de ella, así que no sabía lo que había al otro lado.

¿Dónde diablos se habría metido ese maldito licántropo? ¿El muy tarado se habría lanzado al vacío, atravesando la cascada?

Jake, ¿qué pasa?, quiso saber Leah, que esquivó un derechazo de su oponente.

He perdido al licántropo, le comuniqué, apretando los dientes, al tiempo que observaba la catarata con rabia.

De repente, sentí un fuerte impacto en mi lomo, el golpe de una roca enorme y dura que había sido lanzada contra mí. Me empujó con potencia y me dejó sin respiración por un instante.

¡Jake!, chilló Embry.

No me dio tiempo ni a contestar, y eso que solamente tenía que pensarlo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba saliendo despedido de la cueva, atravesando la columna de agua como una auténtica bala, bueno, traspasándola del todo no, porque su potencia me empujó hacia abajo súbitamente, llevándome con ella.

¡Rayos!

Fui capaz de adquirir mi forma humana durante la frenética caída libre, sin embargo, me di un buen mamporrazo en el hombro contra un saliente de la montaña. El crack ya fue todo un anuncio, pero tampoco me dio tiempo ni de sentir el punzante dolor. En menos de un latido de corazón, el final de la cascada me engulló, sumergiéndome en el agua con furia.

Los remolinos que formaba la catarata al insertarse en el líquido acuoso me succionaban hacia dentro, como si no quisieran dejarme salir, como si quisieran retenerme ahí para siempre. Maldita sea, estaba aturdido, desorientado, ni siquiera sabía por dónde andaba, y no podía olvidar que ahora mismo estaba totalmente desprotegido, si un licántropo me atacaba en estas aguas, estaba perdido. Mi mente proyectó la imagen de Nessie irremediablemente, pero también la estampa que mi cerebro se imaginaba de Anthony.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, para ver por dónde me encontraba.

El burbujeo que se movía a mi alrededor era turbulento y alocado debido a las fuertes corrientes, no se veía ni se oía más que esas malditas burbujas, por todas partes, ya empezaba a quedarme sin el poco aire que había podido coger y el dolor de mi hombro era bastante agudo, creo que lo tenía dislocado. Genial.

Por suerte para mí, estaba acostumbrado a esas corrientes. Bueno, ok, no eran iguales, pero los reflujos que se forman cuando las olas se estampan contra las rocas de los acantilados de La Push, son similares, así que más o menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer para salir de ese infierno de agua.

Me fijé en la dirección que seguían las burbujas, para saber dónde se encontraba la superficie. Las profundidades de la catarata me querían para ellas y no me dejaban marchar, pero las engañé. En vez de seguir a las burbujas, me sumergí más. Esa era la única manera de salir de esos endemoniados remolinos.

Me costó un triunfo, y más con ese hombro, pero, ¡uf!, finalmente conseguí deshacerme de ellos buceando un poco por el fondo, y ahora sí, en cuanto dejé atrás ese torrente de la catarata, comencé a seguir el camino tomado por las burbujas, hacia la superficie.

No tardé nada en llegar, puesto que la zona en la que me encontraba era menos profunda y me percaté de que ya hacía pie. Salí con energía hacia fuera y tomé una buena bocanada de ese aire que ya me urgía.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi la estampa que tenía frente a mis narices.

El día ya era claro del todo, aunque había unos nubarrones considerables que lo hacían oscuro. Los licántropos que me tocaban en esta primera cueva estaban repartidos entre las dos orillas del río en el que me encontraba, todos me miraban fijamente, inmóviles, agazapados, como si estuviesen esperando a mi reacción para actuar. Hice un rápido recuento mental. Eran quince. Su líder, con ese pelaje gris, estaba en cabeza, pero faltaban Vladimir y Stefan.

La peste a amoniaco ya lo invadía todo.

El agua del río me llegaba a la cintura y su corriente era fuerte, pero no tanto como para que me arrastrase, pues podía mantenerme en pie perfectamente, y lo mismo me sucedía en mi forma lobuna.

- ¿Qué haces en mi territorio? - habló el líder de los licántropos, con esa voz gutural que retumbaba en su garganta, antes de que me decidiera a cambiar de fase.

Vaya, parece ser que todavía no sabía que las otras cuevas habían sido invadidas por nosotros.

- Este no es tu territorio - le dejé claro.  
- ¿Acaso has venido a reclamármelo?

Los gruñidos de los licántropos se repartieron por todas partes, aunque el ruido de la cascada que tenía a mis espaldas los tapaba un poco.

- Te repito que este no es tu territorio, sino el mío, así que no tengo que reclamarte nada - afirmé, clavándole una mirada amenazante. Sus peludos y enormes compañeros volvieron a protestar, pero me dio exactamente igual. Ahora mismo no podía perder más tiempo con charlas estúpidas, así que fui directamente al grano -. Vengo a matarlos - gruñí, aumentando mi agresividad.

Las protestas pasaron a ser rugidos en toda regla y esos monstruos se agacharon más, preparándose para lanzarse sobre mí. Observé la roca que tenía a mi lado, con rapidez. Antes tenía que colocarme el hombro para poder transformarme. La verdad es que me dolía a horrores, casi no podía ni moverlo, pero guardé la compostura para que no sospechasen nada. El hueso ya estaba empezando a solidificarse, pero si entraba en fase, se soldaría mal y tendría problemas. El líder de los licántropos me miró fijamente durante un instante con esos ojos amarillos reflectantes y después alzó la mano para detener a sus compañeros. Éstos obedecieron al instante, aunque no cesaron en sus gruñidos.

No me fiaba ni un poco de ellos. Estaba claro que me habían visto venir y me habían conducido aquí para algo. Seguramente querían tenderme una trampa. Tenía que estar alerta.

- Así que ya te has enterado de nuestros planes - soltó el licántropo, observándome con atención. Me percaté de que también lo hacía con mucha prudencia. Más le valía -. Veo que la guardia de los Vulturis hace muy bien su trabajo.  
- No la van tocar, ni a mi hijo tampoco - aseguré, machacando mis muelas con cólera -. No permitiré que nadie les haga daño.  
- Nosotros sólo cumplimos órdenes - alegó, mirándome con más cautela, diría que incluso con cierto respeto -. No nos gusta meternos con otros lobos, y siempre procuramos evitarlo, pero solamente hacemos nuestro trabajo. Si estamos aquí hablando contigo, es por eso.  
- Me importa un comino - bufé, ya lleno de convulsiones -. Matare a aquel que intente llevársela.  
- Esto es necesario, Gran Lobo, tu esposa y tu hijo son un alto precio a pagar, pero merecerá la pena cuando se la entreguemos a Razvan - se atrevió a decir.  
- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - grité, y mis temblores se volvieron casi espasmódicos.

¡¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando?! ¡¿Se la iban a entregar a Razvan?!

- Él se marchará con ella y ese trío de magos romperá su alianza. Eso los hará débiles y podremos vencerlos - siguió desvelando -. Sabemos que ella es lo único que Razvan aceptará como pago.  
- ¡¿Su plan es entregársela a Razvan para hacer un intercambio?! - no podía creerlo, estaba fuera de mí.  
- El trato con Razvan ya está hecho. Solamente queda sellarlo y finiquitarlo con la entrega de tu esposa - admitió, hablando con un tono monocorde.

Esto no es lo que nos había dicho exactamente la Pitufina. Solamente nos había dicho que Vladimir y Stefan querían secuestrar a Nessie para delatar a Razvan y que así se rompiera la alianza de los tres magos. Sólo así los licántropos serían resistentes a su magia, ya que no sería una magia hecha por tres magos, sino por dos, y eso era suficiente para que los licántropos fueran inmunes. Pero ahora descubría que, además de eso, lo que planeaban esos desgraciados rumanos era hacer un trueque con Razvan para que éste desapareciera del mapa. Era una manera de cerciorarse de que esa alianza se rompía, y al parecer, ya habían tenido contacto con ese malnacido. Rechiné las muelas con más que ira. Podía ser que la Pitufina nos hubiese engañado, o quizá en realidad desconocía ese dato, porque Edward no había detectado nada en la mente de la canija.

- ¡Nadie cerrará ningún trato con mi mujer! - voceé, con cólera.

Los licántropos se miraron unos a otros, inquietos.

- Para Razvan tu esposa es la única moneda de cambio - osó a decir.

¡Maldito miserable! ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Una palabra más y lo mataría con mis propias manos!

- Unanse a nosotros - dijo de pronto, levantando ese mentón cuadrado poblado de esa extraña barba gris que cubría toda su asquerosa cara -. Juntos, dominaríamos el mundo entero.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!  
- Has hecho una alianza con el bando equivocado - siguió -. Los Vulturis ya forman parte del pasado. El futuro es de Vladimir, Stefan y los licántropos de nuestra especie. Si tú y tu manada se unen a nuestro bando, seremos completamente invencibles. El mundo será nuestro.

¡¿Pero qué rayos decía?! ¡¿Estaba loco o qué?!

- Yo no pienso unirme a ningún bando - mascullé, con ira contenida -. ¡Y tampoco soy el aliado de nadie! - voceé acto seguido, iracundo.

El fuego ya recorría mi espalda con ansias y toda mi fibra lupina me pedía a gritos que la dejase salir de una vez.

- Piénsalo, Gran Lobo. Tendríamos el poder, seríamos los seres más poderosos del mundo - insistió ese estúpido, con algo de nerviosismo al ver mi negativa.

¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a todos estos cretinos con el poder? ¿Es que había un virus o algo así? ¿Y por qué todos querían meterme a mí en el medio? Ok, era el Gran Lobo. Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea mil veces! Estaba mejor cuando era un lobo normal. A mí me importaba un comino todo eso del poder, lo único que yo quería era vivir tranquilamente con mi familia.

- ¡Me importa un comino todo eso del poder, ¿me oyes?! ¡Lo único que quiero es que nos dejen vivir en paz de una maldita vez! - le grité, ya sin aguantarme.  
- Si te unieras a nosotros, ya no nos haría falta hacernos con tu esposa para entregársela a Razvan - intentó convencerme, ahora usando un tono amenazante que hizo que la lengua de fuego comenzase a recorrer mi columna vertebral, sin vuelta atrás.  
- ¡Jamás me uniré a nadie! ¡Y jamás permitiré que se lleven a mi mujer! - rugí ya, echándome hacia delante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los licántropos se replegaron hacia atrás, gruñendo con pavor, incluido ese cobardica de su líder. Entretanto, y con igual rapidez, lo primero que hice fue estampar mi hombro en la roca que yacía frente a mí para recolocármelo. Escuché y, sobre todo, sentí otro crack. El dolor fue intenso y tuve que apretar bien los dientes para no gritar, pero la furia me cegaba tanto, que lo superé sin problemas. Acto seguido, me transformé en el mismo río. Mi peso y mi tamaño hacían que me mantuviera erguido sin problemas entre esa corriente de agua.

Mi cabeza se llenó de todos los pensamientos de mi manada, todos estaban preguntándose qué demonios me había pasado, si estaría bien, y estaban preocupados por mi desconexión.

¡Estoy bien!, les comuniqué al tiempo que erigía mi círculo de luz brillante y lo volvía de fuego.

No tenía tiempo para más explicaciones, ya lo verían en mi cabeza. Era hora de trabajar.

Los bordes del río se convirtieron en un caos total. Los licántropos iniciaron una huída desesperada para tratar de esconderse en las rocas más cercanas. Malditos cobardes. Sus vahos azulados rezumaban por encima de sus cabezas, sabían de sobra que este podía ser su fin. Y lo iba a ser.

¡Malditos! Querían entregársela a Razvan. ¡No lo permitiría! ¡Jamás!

No me hacía falta ni moverme del sitio. Sin más dilación, bombeé el círculo de fuego hacia fuera, extendiéndolo en redondo, como si se tratase de la onda expansiva de una bomba nuclear. Podía ver todas las almas malvas perfectamente, y mi círculo de fuego alcanzó unas cuantas en la primera tirada.

¡Bingo! Ya me había desecho de seis. Solamente me quedaban nueve, entre los que se encontraba su líder. Éstos se habían ocultado en unas zanjas naturales que quedaban en la tierra que bordeaba el río. Eso los había salvado de mi primer ataque, pero no lo haría con mi elipse, ya que ésta sí que podía manejarla y llevarla a todos los rincones que quisiese.

Cambié el círculo por la elipse en un santiamén. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia el primer hoyo, algo volvió a saltar sobre mí.

Y esta vez no eran murciélagos.


	121. No, ahora mismo no podía perder el tiemp

NO, AHORA MISMO NO PODÍA PERDER EL TIEMPO CON ESO :

En cuanto escuché el inicio de ese repentino estrépito, miré hacia arriba con precipitación.

Un montón de rocas y pedruscos venían hacia mí desde lo alto de la montaña. El río se encontraba entre dos laderas rocosas, y ese montón de enormes bloques de piedras rodaban por una de ellas a toda velocidad para caérseme justo encima. ¡Y pesaban tanto, que venían como auténticos torpedos! ¡Ya las tenía sobre mí!

¡Rayos!

Mi primer acto reflejo fue intentar apartarme, así que, con rapidez, pegué un salto hacia la orilla para esquivar esos endiablados pedruscos. Mi intención era crear mi barrera de fuego a la vez, sin embargo, uno de los monolitos se me adelantó y me alcanzó, colisionando en mi cabeza. Me estampé de espaldas en ese terreno de tierra y cantos rodados que conformaban el margen del río, y la grande roca que me había golpeado se cayó a mi lado, desplazándose un par de metros más allá. El impacto fue brutal, pero antes de que empezase a sentir el mareo conseguí erigir mi círculo de luz brillante y lo calenté como el fuego inmediatamente. El resto de los enormes bloques de piedra no tardaron mucho más en llegar, pero, para mi fortuna, se estamparon contra mi barrera en llamas y se desintegraron al instante, ni siquiera sus cenizas me tocaron.

¡Jake, ¿qué pasa?! ¡Te estamos perdiendo!, escuché que me decía Embry. Y su voz sonaba tan lejana.

Maldita sea, me estaba mareando…

¡Jake, responde!, gritó Sam, también con una voz enlatada.

Intenté ponerme en pie por todos los medios, pero mis patas me zarandeaban de aquí para allá como un tarambana, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener mi barrera en condiciones, así que me desplomé en el suelo otra vez. Maldición…

Acto seguido, me mareé del todo y la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí.

- Nessie, ¿quieres un poco de limonada? - escuché que le ofrecía mi viejo.  
- Sí, gracias, Billy - le contestó ella, se notaba que con una sonrisa.

Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto, cambiándome de ropa, pero pude escuchar el leve jadeo de mi padre. La sonrisa de Nessie también influía, pero todavía se maravillaba al escuchar su voz, ese timbre cristalino y pueril. No era el único, claro, la propia familia de Nessie, y yo, no podíamos evitar sentir lo mismo cada vez que la escuchábamos.

Últimamente, solía traer a Nessie a La Push con más asiduidad, para que ella se relacionase con gente más normal, así no podría usar tanto su don y se vería obligada a hablar. Nessie solamente tenía ocho meses, pero físicamente tenía unos seis años, y seguía sin querer comunicarse en voz alta. No quería que se convirtiera en una rara. Con Charlie tenía que utilizar su voz, sin embargo, la muy pillina trataba de hablar lo menos posible, y encima su abuelo se lo consentía todo. En cuanto Charlie veía los ojitos que le ponía Nessie porque le incomodaba hablar, ya no podía resistirse, así que con él siempre se escabullía. Reconozco que a mí también me costaba un triunfo no sucumbir cuando me clavaba los ojitos de esa forma, pero también miraba a su futuro. Nessie se haría mayor en poco tiempo, y no quería que alcanzase la edad adulta y que siguiera sin hablar, eso le iba a traer problemas. Creo que Nessie se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba el escucharla y esto le daba mucha vergüenza, pero era necesario que usara su voz y ella misma se acostumbrara a oírse.

Edward prefería que Nessie empezase a comunicarse en voz alta en casa, bajo su protección y supervisión, sin embargo, para mí lo mejor era que ella se acostumbrara a hablar con gente menos conocida, para que fuera perdiendo esa vergüenza. Ya teníamos bastantes discusiones cuando le daba las lecciones de Historia a Nessie, porque con el tema de los indios no se paraba mucho; nos dejaba muy bien y eso, sí, pero no se explayaba demasiado, y yo quería que ella conociese bien la verdadera cara de la moneda, aunque, para mi desgracia, siempre tenía que aguantar eso que Edward me decía de que se trataba de su hija, que su educación la decidía él y bla, bla, bla. Y, claro, también habíamos tenido otras trifulcas más por culpa de esto, cómo no. Bah. Edward tampoco estaba muy conforme con que Nessie se pasara los días aquí, pero a mí me importaba un comino, además, a ella le encantaba estar en La Push.

Se oyó cómo las ruedas de la silla de Billy entraban en la cocina y después cómo cogía un vaso del mueble y vertía la limonada dentro. Cuando terminé de ponerme la camiseta, mi viejo acababa de aparcar su silla.

- Aquí tienes.  
- Gracias.

Cerré las puertas del armario de mi cuarto y caminé hacia la salida para dirigirme a la sala de estar.

- ¿Este es Jake de pequeño? - preguntó Nessie mientras yo ya estaba llegando a la estancia.

¿Qué estarían haciendo?

- Oh, sí. Ahí era un renacuajo - rió Billy -. Tenía tus mismos…, bueno, tu misma edad.  
- Era un niño muy guapo - exhaló, y parecía bastante maravillada.

Anda. Eso me hizo sonreír.

- Y muy travieso - añadió mi viejo, usando un tono más bien rencoroso, seguramente al recordar alguna de mis trastadas.

Entré en la sala y por fin vi lo que estaban haciendo. Nessie estaba sentada en el sofá, y a su lado se encontraba mi padre, que había estacionado la silla justo donde el brazo del asiento para poder mirar ese álbum de fotos familiar que Nessie sostenía en su regazo.

Las piernas de Nessie colgaban del sofá y sus pies no llegaban al suelo, incluso el grande y viejo álbum abultaba más que ella, aunque sus brazos aguantaban las pesadas tapas de cuero marrón sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus adorables ojos observaban las fotografías con mucho interés y atención, y su boca esbozaba una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

- No hagas caso, era un angelito - me defendí, sentándome a su lado. Y le di un beso en la cabeza.

Nessie alzó el rostro para mirarme, sonriente. En cuanto vi su expresión, ya supe lo que quería hacer.

Se bajó del asiento con un brinco, posando el álbum abierto en la mesa que teníamos enfrente, se giró hacia mí y se subió a mi regazo con otro ágil salto. Mis brazos ya estaban abiertos para recibirla. Se enganchó a mi cuello, me dio un dulce y efusivo beso en la mejilla y acto seguido apoyó la suya en mi hombro, apretando su abrazo, mimosa.

Billy se rió entre dientes al ver la estampa.

Sonreí y la besé en la frente.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de las fotos? - le pregunté, metiéndole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Despegó su rostro infantil de mi hombro para mirarme con una sonrisa enorme y negó con la cabeza, efusivamente.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante para coger el álbum. Ella se aferraba bien a mi cuello y su pequeño cuerpo pesaba muy poco, así que no me costó nada acceder al mismo. Lo cogí y lo posé donde antes había estado sentada Nessie, sosteniéndolo en pie con una mano para que pudiera seguir viéndolo, mientras ella ya apoyaba la mejilla en mi hombro de nuevo.

- Mira, aquí estoy en la escuela, con mis compañeros de clase - le desvelé, sonriendo con algo de añoranza a la vez que le señalaba la fotografía con el dedo -. Sólo iba a tercer grado.  
- Tenías el pelo largo - sonrió.  
- Sí, siempre lo tuve largo - sonreí yo también -. Bueno, hasta que empecé con las transformaciones, claro, a partir de ahí ya tuve que cortármelo por comodidad.  
- Los Black siempre tuvimos una buena cabellera - presumió Billy.

Nessie soltó una risilla que me sonó a música celestial.

- ¿Estos son Quil y Embry? - preguntó ella, separándose un poco de mí para indicármelos con su dedito.

En cuanto lo hizo, se acomodó en mi hombro otra vez.

- Sí. Vaya aspecto que tenían, ¿eh? - me reí -. Mira Embry qué flacucho estaba.

Su risa volvió a llenar la sala de estar y yo pasé la página, contento. Empecé a señalarle a los miembros de mi familia que salían en las fotografías.

- Esta es mi abuela paterna, estas son Rachel y Rebecca, Billy de joven…

Mi padre frunció el ceño.

- Sigo siendo joven.  
- ¿Y esta mujer tan guapa? - Nessie se despegó de mí otra vez para indicarme la fotografía, aunque no hubiera hecho falta para saber a quién se refería.

Posó su mejilla en mi hombro una vez más y se quedó esperando mi respuesta.

Billy y yo nos miramos durante un instante, los dos con nostalgia.

- Esa es mi madre - respondí, con una voz que me salió más baja de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado.

Nessie se incorporó y se quedó mirándome fijamente, con esos ojitos tan dulces.

- ¿Era tu mamá? - inquirió.  
- Sí.

Ya no hizo más preguntas. Era increíble, por su corta edad, pero ya sabía lo que me dolía recordar eso. Ella se entristeció por mí, lo vi en sus ojitos, sin embargo, volvió a observar la fotografía.

- Era muy guapa - murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla -. También tenía el pelo muy largo y bonito, como tú - giró su rostro de porcelana hacia mí para clavarme esos ojitos de nuevo -. Te pareces mucho a ella - y desplegó una sonrisa tan tierna, que no pude evitar correspondérsela.

Todavía no dejaba de sorprenderme la madurez con la que actuaba y hablaba algunas veces. Solamente tenía seis añitos, pero lo comprendía todo a la perfección, era increíble.

Ver su sonrisa me alentó al instante. Porque yo tenía a mi ángel.

- ¿Quieres ver una foto que tengo con tu madre? - le propuse, sonriéndole.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, sonriente, y su mirada ya se dirigió al álbum.

Pasé varias páginas.

- Aquí está - le mostré -. Bueno, tengo varias, como ves.

Mi ángel amplió su sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

- Esta es en el garaje - se percató, señalándola.  
- Ajá.  
- Tu pelo es largo - su carita se concentró para observar si eso que se veía por detrás era una coleta.  
- Sí, eso fue justo antes de empezar con las transformaciones.  
- Lo sé - asintió, muy segura, sin dejar de mirar la foto.

Me quedé observándola como un tonto. A Nessie le encantaba mirar esas fotografías de nuestro álbum familiar. Era difícil acostumbrarse a esto, a que una niña de seis años - de ocho meses de vida reales - ya se supiera tantos detalles de mi vida, a que los grabara en su cabeza con tanta precisión. Nunca me preguntaba la misma cosa dos veces, con una vez que se la contara, ya la guardaba en su memoria, y parecía que lo hacía como si fuera un tesoro. Solamente me pedía que le repitiera alguna historia o anécdota que le había parecido divertida o interesante. Ok, quedaba fatal que yo lo dijera, pero Nessie mostraba un interés ferviente por mí, casi idólatra, como si yo fuera esa estrella de rock al que una fanática adora. A veces me daba la sensación de que ella también estaba imprimada de mí.

Pensé en lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que ella estaba a mi lado, en todo lo que había mejorado. Sólo habían pasado ocho meses desde su nacimiento, pero Nessie había curado mi corazón por completo.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en la cola. ¿Nessie me estaba tirando de la cola? Un momento. ¿Cómo me iba a tirar de la cola si estaba en mi forma humana? Entonces, me di cuenta. No era Nessie la que me estaba tirando del rabo.

Salí precipitadamente de ese recuerdo que me había traído la inconsciencia al acordarme de lo que realmente estaba pasando, al recordar que eso formaba parte del pasado y que ahora estaba en el presente. Me acordé de lo que había pasado, de esa roca que me había caído en todo la cabeza, haciendo que me cayera inconsciente.

Y de esos asquerosos licántropos.

Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. El tirón de mis cuartos traseros venía dado de una fuerza mucho mayor y mi cuerpo lobuno estaba siendo arrastrado para sacarme de la orilla.

¡Malditos!

Me levanté súbitamente, atrapandolos por sorpresa, y, profiriendo un rugido que rebotó en las laderas de la montaña, me giré hacia el desgraciado que me estaba agarrando por la cola.

¡Jake ha vuelto!, oí que decía Cheran.

Seguramente se lo estaba comunicando a Edward, y seguramente había visto ese recuerdo, como mi suegro y los demás lobos, claro.

Mi manada estaba atenta a todos mis movimientos y ya estaban viendo lo que sucedía por aquí, a través de mis ojos. Yo también podía ver a través de los suyos las diferentes luchas encarnizadas que estaban teniendo con los demás licántropos.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

Enganché a ese desgraciado con mis dientes por el brazo y me volteé deprisa cuando dejó mi cola. Me rugió en toda la cara, expeliendo ese aliento más que nauseabundo, y se revolvió, pero antes de que su puño llegase a mi cara, solté mi elipse y lo fulminé en una fracción de segundo.

Me quedé con su peludo brazo en la boca, que fue lo único que sobrevivió, y lo escupí a un lado. Puaj.

Todos los licántropos se quedaron a cuadros, y más cuando vieron el brazo tirado y las malolientes cenizas de su compañero asentadas en el suelo. Estúpidos miserables, habían intentado tenderme una trampa con ese desplome de rocas y casi lo consiguen. La cabeza todavía me dolía bastante y no me hacía falta tocarme para saber que tenía un chichón considerable. Podía sentir las palpitaciones de mis vasos sanguíneos sobre él, retumbando hacia fuera como si quisieran hacerlo estallar. Bueno, la hinchazón bajaría y la herida sanaría antes de que terminase con ellos, que iba a ser muy pronto. Rechiné las muelas. Ahora ese líder y el resto de licántropos permanecían inmóviles, observándome patidifusos. ¿Pero qué se creían? ¿Que podían reducirme con esa porquería?

No me costó nada divisar al culpable de esa avalancha de rocas. El muy imbécil seguía en lo alto de la montaña y trató de esconderse, pero ya lo había visto de sobra. Ese licántropo había sido el encargado de propinarle una buena patada a una saliente de la ladera para descargar esas rocas sobre mí.

Gusano…

A su asqueroso vaho azul casi no le dio tiempo ni de salir por su cabeza. Sin retirar mi barrera de fuego, y de una forma automática y súbita, solté mi elipse en su dirección. Se había ocultado tras un peñasco, el muy cobarde…, pero mi poder espiritual lo alcanzó igualmente. Conseguí virar mi elipse a tiempo para esquivar la roca y le di de pleno. Ya le había cogido el truco al manejo de mi poder espiritual, así que esto ya no era un secreto para mí.

Ya me había encargado de dos más. Ahora iba por los siguientes.

- Te estás equivocando - osó a decir el líder de los licántropos, rechinando los dientes, aunque él con un temor que se evidenciaba con su vaho azulado -. Ahora Razvan sí que se la llevará.

¡Maldito! ¡¿Todavía seguía con su amenaza de secuestro?! ¡Licántropos de pacotilla! ¡Ya me tenían harto!

Me volví hacia ellos con furia. Ya estaban tratando de escapar, los muy canallas, corrían hacia las laderas para escalarlas, seguramente para tratar de huir por algún agujero de la montaña. Y ese cobarde de su líder iba en cabeza.

¡Ja! Ni hablar.

Erigí mi círculo de fuego, encogiéndolo un poco hacia mí para que tomase más impulso, y lo solté hacia fuera con furia. Estaba más que harto de esta escoria. Se querían llevar a Nessie para entregársela a ese miserable de Razvan, y eso no lo iba a permitir. ¡Jamás!

La ardiente onda expansiva se extendió vertiginosamente hasta alcanzar los taludes que circunscribían el río, esos por donde los miserables licántropos ya estaban reptando para escapar, pero a ellos también los cazó.

Los alaridos fueron cortos, mi círculo de fuego los fulminó en cuanto rozó sus repulsivos cuerpos.

Bien, los grupitos de cenizas ya me indicaban que tenía a cinco más que añadir a la lista. Ahora solamente me quedaban… ¿Uno? ¿Dónde demonios estaba su líder? Observé bien toda la zona, pero no había ni rastro de él, solamente estaba ese único licántropo que se había refugiado en una de las zanjas naturales del margen del río y que acababa de echar a correr hacia la montaña. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rayos! ¡El líder había conseguido escapar!

Rechiné los dientes, sin embargo, tenía que continuar con mi ataque. El único licántropo que quedaba ya estaba saltando por la ladera de la montaña y se metió por un agujero.

Ok, genial. Otra vez tenía que escalar y meterme en alguna cueva.

Corrí por la orilla y salté al paramento inclinado de piedra para reptar hacia la pequeña entrada de esa cueva. La zona estaba bastante empinada, así que no me quedó más remedio que brincar de saliente en saliente como pude para procurar acceder al agujero. Genial. Ahora sí que parecía una cabra. Me costó un poco, ya que la humedad que desprendía la estrepitosa catarata rociaba las paredes rocosas de su alrededor y las volvía muy resbaladizas, pero, finalmente, por fin logré llegar a la entrada de esa otra cueva.

La boca de esta caverna era muy ajustada para mi cuerpo, aunque conseguí pasar por ella al agacharme y arrastrarme hacia su interior. Me sentí un poco como la niña de Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando persigue al conejo y se mete por un agujero estrecho. En fin.

El caso es que pasé. El agujero por el que había entrado era pequeño, sin embargo, el interior era muy diferente. La gruta presentaba unos techos mucho más altos que los que había visto en la caverna de antes, y éstos también estaban llenos de esas lanzas de punta calcáreas. La cueva era muy amplia y abierta, aunque había varios tabiques naturales de piedra que producían unas divisiones en esa enorme estancia, creando algunas cámaras diáfanas que a su vez estaban comunicadas entre sí.

Ese malnacido se había escondido, pero me daba igual. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, en cuanto diese con él, lo aniquilaría sin cuartel.

Comencé a caminar por la gruta con paso decidido, aunque discreto, para que me oyese lo menos posible. Olisqueé ese húmedo aire y después pasé a hacerlo con el rocoso suelo. Su repulsivo rastro de amoniaco era toda una señal luminosa para mí, así que lo seguí. Moví las orejas en varias direcciones, para escuchar cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera. Aparte de la cascada de fuera, de los apresurados y rítmicos latidos de los murciélagos que habitaban aquí y de los goteos incesantes que se repartían por toda la caverna, no se oía nada más. Avancé lentamente y poco a poco fui rastreando esa zona.

De pronto, me percaté de algo. Una luz malva salía de detrás de uno de los tabiques naturales de piedra, y no sólo eso, un vaho azulado rezumaba hasta la cúpula de estalactitas.

Me agazapé, me preparé y tensé los músculos de mis patas traseras al tiempo que machacaba las muelas y clavaba la mirada en ese punto fijo.

Tomé impulso y me abalancé en esa dirección.

Rugí adrede para hacer saltar a ese desgraciado mientras mis cuatro patas ya aterrizaban en el suelo. El licántropo salió de su escondite, pero, para mi sorpresa, no huyó, sino que se lanzó por mí.

Bueno, por lo menos el tipo lo intentaba. Aunque de nada le iba a servir.

Se estampó contra mí y caímos rodando varios metros. Comenzamos un forcejeo en el que no faltaron los fuertes chasquidos de nuestras fauces cuando tratábamos de hincarnos el diente, y los rugidos que nuestras gargantas emitían con saña y que hacían eco por todas partes. Mi cuerpo dejó de girar cuando mi costado chocó contra una de las tantas estalagmitas que colonizaban el suelo pétreo.

Ese condenado estaba encima de mí y no me dejaba levantarme, además, pesaba como un muerto. Iba a erigir mi círculo de fuego, pero antes de que me diera tiempo, ese malnacido me clavó las cuchillas de una de sus garras. Por fortuna, pude girarme a tiempo para que no lo hiciera en el corazón, que era su objetivo, aunque, aún así, me pinchó bien. Gemí de dolor cuando las sacó de mi carne, puesto que éste era insoportable. Sus sucias y afiladas cuchillas se habían incrustado a fondo en mi costado. ¡Rayos!

¡Jake!, gritaron varios miembros de mi manada.

¡Estoy bien!, los calmé, con prisas.

Podía oler mi propia sangre, que chorreaba por mi pelaje, aunque también sentí cómo la herida ya comenzaba a cerrarse.

El licántropo estaba eufórico, movido por la adrenalina que su acierto le había causado. Sus ojos amarillos albergaban la locura total, solamente les faltaba esas espirales que ponen en los dibujos animados cuando retratan a un lunático chiflado. Intentó rajarme una segunda vez y llevó su boca hacia mi cuello de una forma vertiginosa.

¡Ni lo sueñes!

A una velocidad de vértigo, conseguí evitar su intentona de mordedura y esquivé su cabeza para llevar la mía a la parte trasera de su cuello. Hundí bien la dentadura en su joroba y, con un movimiento rápido y brusco, lo aparté de mí, lanzándolo varios metros hacia sus espaldas.

Me libré de sus cuchillas por los pelos.

Mientras el licántropo se estampaba en una de las paredes, me puse en pie inmediatamente y erigí mi círculo de fuego. Antes de que a ese gusano le diese tiempo a reaccionar, extendí el círculo en su dirección.

Su corto chillido se apagó cuando fue fulminado por el fuego de mi barrera.

¡Genial, Jake! ¡Ya has terminado con la primera cueva!, alabó Seth.

Toda mi manada se alegró al instante, y también percibí el alivio en sus pensamientos, ya que empezaban a tener apuros para contener a esos incansables bichos.

Observé mi costado con celeridad. Todavía me dolía un poco, sin embargo, las cinco heridas ya se estaban sanando por dentro, y había dejado de sangrar. El chichón ya ni lo sentía.

Sí, ya he terminado aquí, le ratifiqué a Seth. Aguanten, ya voy a la segunda cueva.

¡A la orden!, exclamó Paul.

Ese idiota lo estaba pasando como los indios, nunca mejor dicho.

Recordé al líder de los licántropos. Esa alimaña había logrado escapar, pero, ¿a dónde? Apreté las muelas con rabia y furia, pero ahora mismo no podía perder el tiempo con eso. Ya iría tras él en otro momento. Me fastidiaba mucho tener que dejar este asunto así, pero no tenía opción. Además, él ya no contaba con ninguna manada, así que no podía ir por Nessie en solitario. Y aunque se reuniera con Vladimir y Stefan en algún sitio daba lo mismo. Esos rumanos ya no tenían ejército de licántropos, así que sólo serían tres, y ninguno disponía de poderes ni de ningún don. Nessie estaba muy bien protegida y nuestros bosques muy bien vigilados. No tenían nada que hacer.

No. Ahora mismo no podía ponerme a buscar al líder de los licántropos. La manada y los Cullen me necesitaban en las otras cavernas, y con urgencia.

No, no tenía tiempo que perder.


	122. Vamos, vamos, ya queda menos

VAMOS, VAMOS, YA QUEDA MENOS :

Mis patas no hacían más que corretear por esa dichosa montaña con prisas. Maldita sea, me había perdido. El tema es que había salido despedido de la primera cueva, atravesando la cascada, y después no había podido regresar a esa misma caverna, con lo cual, tuve que arreglármelas para salir de la otra gruta, esa en la que había aniquilado al último licántropo. Y, claro, la salida estaba por otro lado, ya no daba al camino por donde había venido.

Genial.

No tenía ni idea de dónde demonios estaba. Intenté visualizar el mapa del pelirrojo en mi mente, para ver si daba con algo que me ubicara, pero de momento, no había forma.

Resoplé por las narices.

Podía escuchar el ruido de la catarata, eso me dio una pista. A ver, el río lo tenía situado en ese mapa imaginario, quedaba a la izquierda de la montaña, y si giraba por aquí… Sí, si me dirigía en esta dirección, el sonido del agua se correspondía con la orientación del plano.

¡Eso es!

Trum, trum, trum, trum.

Galopé por esa ladera inclinada, recorriéndola de una forma transversal, y después de un buen rato, llegué a divisar el río.

¡Por fin sabia dónde estaba!

¡Quil, ya me he ubicado!, le anuncié, pues ya se habían enterado de mi desorientación, por supuesto. ¡Estoy en su cueva en unos minutos!

¡Pues menos mal!, se quejó.

Idiota. ¿Y yo qué culpa tenía de lo que había pasado? Encima que toda la responsabilidad caía sobre mí. Bufé.

Pero también lo comprendía. Las imágenes de su cabeza y de las de Embry, Michael y Nathan me mostraban los apuros que estaban teniendo para controlar a esos monstruos que ya me recordaban a los diablos de Tasmania, de lo repelentes, descontrolados y agresivos que eran.

Podía verlos a todos, pero centré mi atención en la gente de la segunda cueva, ya que era a la que tenía que dirigirme ahora. Mis hermanos, Teresa, Ezequiel, Eleazar, el rastreador, la Naomi Campbell y los otros dos matones de Thiago, que no me acordaba de cómo se llamaban, luchaban sin parar.

Estos últimos se manejaban bastante bien, tenía que reconocerlo, pero mis lobos tampoco tenían nada que envidiarles. Eleazar demostró que una vez perteneció a un ejército, aunque éste fuera la guardia de esos viejos decrépitos de los Vulturis. Teresa fue la que más me sorprendió. Puede que no supiera luchar, pero demostraba un coraje y una valentía enormes al ser la encargada de distraer a los licántropos, poniéndose, incluso, como cebo. Ezequiel seguía todos sus movimientos y la sacaba de más de un apuro, ayudado por alguno de mis lobos y Eleazar.

Apreté los dientes y el paso.

Comencé a descender por la pendiente de la montaña, clavando las almohadillas de mis patas en la roca para no resbalarme hacia abajo.

No dejaba de pensar en Nessie y en el bebé. Ya había terminado con la primera cueva, pero todavía me quedaban las otras tres. Tres cuevas más para llegar a su lado, a casa. Puede que fuera una tonteria, lo sé, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que ellos no estaban del todo protegidos. Bueno, ok, estaban Edward y Bella, y Nessie no iba a estar mejor con nadie más que con ellos.

Sí, conmigo. Rayos.

Me sacudí la cabeza.

Cheran, ¿cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Cómo está Nessie?, quise saber, ya un poco ansioso.

Bien, todo bien, respondió él, inmediatamente. Por aquí la cosa está muy tranquila. Nessie está en la sala de estar, ¿quieres que entre allí y la mire?

Uf, la tentación era enorme, porque ya la echaba tanto de menos, que me moría por verla. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. Eso me distraería, y tenía que concentrarme en esta misión. Cuanto antes terminara con todo esto, antes estaría con ella. Además, tampoco era bueno que me comunicase con Nessie a cada instante. Si luego, por la razón que fuera, no podía hacerlo, se preocuparía el doble. Era mejor mantener esta dinámica y comunicarme con ella cuando terminase toda esta porquería. Ahora ya sabía que todo iba bien, y eso bastaba.

No, no hace falta, le contesté a Cheran mientras seguía bajando por la pendiente lo más deprisa que podía. Ese terreno lleno de baches y socavones de piedra me estaba machacando la planta de mis patas. Genial. Sólo dile…, bueno, ya lo estará oyendo, pero dile a Edward que todo va bien, para que se lo comunique a ella, ¿ok?

De acuerdo.

Daniel, ¿todo tranquilo por el bosque?, pregunté.

Por aquí no haríamos más que bostezar si no fuera por el jaleo que tienen ahí, me informó.

Bien. ¿Y ustedes, Brady?

Hemos divisado a tres nómadas, pero están fuera de los límites de la tribu, me comunicó. Vamos a ir a echar un vistazo, y si vemos que se acercan, les pararemos los pies.

Ok. Si hay alguna novedad, quiero que me la comuniquen, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, respondieron los tres.

Continué descendiendo por esa empinada cuesta, hasta que mis patas agradecieron que por fin la superficie se volviera más llana.

De refilón y de soslayo, observé ese trecho por el que había bajado. No, desde luego esto no era para una embarazada de casi ocho meses. Por mucho que Teresa evitase los movimientos bruscos, había zonas en las que era imposible el no tener que saltar o brincar para salvarlas, así que Nessie lo hubiera notado en sus brazos. Resoplé por las narices, resignado, aunque seguía sin quitarme de la cabeza ese sentimiento insistente de que tenía que estar con ella. Rayos.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

Accedí a una zona más arbolada y ahora ya sabía por dónde tenía que ir para llegar a la segunda cueva, así que a partir de ahí me vino todo rodado. Bueno, todo no, porque en una de estas, una rama se enganchó a la ropa de mi cinta y tuve que detenerme cuando sentí el fuerte tirón. Casi me caigo, ¿sería idiota?

Miré rápidamente a mi pata y llevé la boca a la cinta para desenredar la rama que se había enzarzado en la ropa. En fin, ropa. La camiseta se había arruinado en los remolinos de la catarata, pero, bueno, por lo menos la cinta había retenido mi pantalón. Apreté el cordón de cuero un poco más para asegurar esa única prenda y seguí mi camino con celeridad.

Recorrí ese tramo de bosque durante un rato y después salté a un risco que iniciaba otro sendero por otra inclinada cuesta de piedras y más baches. Estupendo.

Volví a pelearme para escalar, como me había pasado con la primera caverna, aunque esta pendiente era menos empinada y más corta, para mi alivio. Llegué a otro camino empedrado y ya divisé la segunda cueva, a lo lejos.

Los rugidos de mis lobos y de esos asquerosos licántropos ya se oían desde mi posición. Apreté las muelas, erigí mi círculo de luz brillante y le metí más velocidad a mi carrera.

¡Ya estoy aquí!, anuncié a mi manada, al llegar a la boca de la cueva.

¡Uf!, respiró Michael.

¡Aleluya!, protestó Quil, que acababa de esquivar un puñetazo.

¡Oye, no te quejes! No lo he tenido tan fácil en la primera cueva, ¿sabes?, resoplé, avanzando por la caverna con diligencia para llegar a su paradero.

Visualicé los fulgurantes brillos de las almas puras que había al fondo, éstas iluminaban una de las paredes rocosas, indicándome que ya se encontraban al girar esa esquina, aunque, bueno, los rugidos, chasquidos y demás ruidos de la pelea ya me indicaban su emplazamiento.

Aceleré y en dos segundos me planté allí.

¡Apartense, que voy!, avisé con un rugido, ya calentando mi círculo de luz brillante al tiempo que cruzaba la esquina.

La cara de los licántropos ya lo decía todo. No se esperaban mi aparición. Perfecto.

Quil y Embry saltaron instantáneamente, dejando atrás a los dos licántropos con los que estaban luchando, y taparon la única escapatoria clara de esos bichos. Ellos no tenían nada que temerle a mi poder espiritual, así como Michael, Nathan, Teresa, Ezequiel y Eleazar, que se unieron a mis mejores amigos para tapar todos los huecos posibles por donde esos licántropos tuvieran algún escape. La Naomi Campbell, el rastreador y los otros dos secuaces de Thiago también se quitaron de mi camino. Más les valía, porque ellos eran los únicos cuyas almas eran de ese inmundo color malva, así que si no querían quedarse achicharrados tenían que apartarse. Arg, si por mí fuera, los hubiera metido en el mismo hueco de los licántropos, pero ese estúpido tratado me lo impedía. Me tragué esa parte de rabia y seguí con mi trabajo. En cuanto estos últimos saltaron a mis espaldas y cruzaron la esquina que yo acababa de pasar, para ocultarse, solté el círculo de fuego.

Me dio tiempo a contarlos antes de que mi fogonazo invisible y vertiginoso los fulminase de pleno. Eran quince. Intentaron huir, sin embargo, antes de que sus pies avanzasen un paso, ya fueron reducidos a cenizas. La onda expansiva de fuego traspasó a los nuestros, pero a ellos les causó el mismo efecto que una fuerte brisa.

Mi círculo de fuego se replegó y regresó a mí. Dejé de calentarlo para que volviera a su estado brillante y lo mantuve a mi alrededor.

Los otros cuatro cobardes salieron de su escondite y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena. A la Naomi Campbell casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Tenía una de esas caras que dicen: ¿cómo es posible?, como si no se creyese que yo hubiera terminado con esos licántropos en un santiamén, cuando ellos habían estado luchando sólo para contenerlos. Su don de mimetizarse había resultado todo un desastre contra esos monstruos.

- Es realmente increíble - exhaló Eleazar, observándome con asombro y maravilla.

Genial, ya empezábamos.

- Su poder es inmenso - añadió Ezequiel.

Ambos asintieron.

Suspiré.

¡Genial, Jake!, alabó Nathan, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba para emitir unos aulliditos y gañiditos tontos de entusiasmo.

Embry y Michael acompasaron sus aullidos.

No se emocionen tanto, todavía quedan dos cuevas, objeté. Así que vamos, vamos.

Dos cuevas para llegar a casa, junto a Nessie.

Sí, dense prisa, sugirió Leah, desde la tercera cueva.

Hice una señal con la cabeza para indicarles a nuestros acompañantes vampiros que nos largábamos de allí y todos comenzaron a seguirme.

¿Estás bien?, me preguntó Embry, echando un vistazo a mi costado.

Sí, ya no tengo nada, lo calmé.

Asintió.

Ese Demetri no hacía más que mirarme con recelo. Bueno, no era el único. Sus tres colegas también me observaban con desconfianza y diría que incluso con cierta tirria. Idiotas.

Salimos de la cueva con prisa e iniciamos el trayecto a la carrera.

- Siganme. Conozco un atajo - habló el rastreador, poniéndose en cabeza.

Torcí el rostro, pero, en fin, si lo llamaban "el rastreador", era por algo, ¿no? Bueno, es decir, ese era su don, así que seguramente conocía ese atajo.

Quil gruñó, no muy conforme, pero lo siguió, como los demás.

Todos los vampiros que nos acompañaban iban delante de nosotros. Ese Demetri avanzó con maestría y agilidad por los diferentes bloques de rocas que se iban presentando a nuestro paso, precedido por sus compañeros, que también presumían de sus aptitudes. Estúpidos chupasangres. No sé de qué presumían tanto.

No los soporto, gruñó Embry.

Y encima apestan, agregó Nathan, arrugando el hocico.

Lo sé, pero aguanten un poco, les pedí. Ya queda menos para terminar con esta porqueria. A medio día ya estaremos en casa.

Sí, en casa. Nessie, Nessie, Nessie…

Embry también se puso a pensar en Mercedes, en su último recuerdo junto a ella. Estaban en el sofá de su casa, al parecer la madre de Embry se había ido de compras con sus amigas e iba a tardar, y Mercedes se sentaba sobre él. Se comían la boca un poco y después ella…

Ugh.

Oye, haz el favor. No tengo ganas de ver una película porno a estas horas, protestó Quil.

Todos nos extrañamos al instante. ¿Qué le pasaba a Quil? Ya estábamos más que acostumbrados a ver este tipo de recuerdos, me refiero a algún fogonazo que se escapaba de vez en cuando, claro, porque todos evitaban pensar o recordar este tipo de intimidades, lo que pasa es que era inevitable que alguna cosa se escapara en un momento dado, sobre todo si el tema había ido bien. Yo tenía suerte, porque siempre que venía a mi mente algún recuerdo de este tipo, me desconectaba al instante y podía recrearme a gusto, ja. Ventajas de ser el Gran Lobo.

¿Qué pasa contigo?, se quejó Embry. ¿Desde cuándo te molestan tanto estas escenas?

El cerebro de Quil soltó unos chispazos de imágenes en las que salía Claire, pero todo era muy confuso y él lo detuvo de inmediato, así que ninguno pudimos distinguir nada de nada.

¿Te ha pasado algo con Claire?, le preguntó Michael, perspicaz.

No. Y no quiero hablar de eso, ¿ok?, contestó Quil de malas formas, saliendo disparado hacia delante para separarse de nuestro grupo.

Se colocó junto a Eleazar y se puso a pensar en el partido que habían televisado anoche.

Los tres nos miramos extrañados, pero no abrimos más la boca. Si no lo quería contar, era su problema.

Continuamos galopando por la montaña, siguiendo a esas sanguijuelas presumidas.

La tercera cueva no tardó mucho más en verse, y también se escuchaban los contundentes sonidos de la pelea desde la distancia.

Leah, ya estamos llegando, le revelé.

Dense prisa, repitió.

La boca de la caverna se iba haciendo más grande a medida que avanzábamos, hasta que ya pasamos por ella. Esta cueva era semejante a las otras. Techos altos, estalactitas, estalagmitas, suelos y paredes húmedos…

Pero cuando llegamos al sitio donde se estaba manteniendo la lucha, la cavidad se abrió. Ya no había techo, las paredes rocosas salían despedidas del suelo para plantarse con contundencia, abriéndose paso hacia el cielo gris, y casi parecía que se perdían en él. El agujero que dejaban al morir era enorme, y por éste se podían ver las nubes y la cumbrera de la montaña en la que se alojaba la propia gruta. Eso hacía que entrase mucha luz natural, pero también era una peligrosa y fácil salida hacia la fuga.

Observé la escena durante una fracción de segundo. Kate y Garrett hacían un buen equipo, como Carlisle y Esme. Las dos parejas atacaban a dúo, cubriéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros. Leah era muy ágil y rápida, tenía mareado al licántropo que se las tenía que ver con ella, y Seth, Collin y Jared estaban peleando como auténticos jabatos.

Thiago clavó sus ojos en mí y una sonrisa arrogante ya se dibujó en su asquerosa cara. Quería que me fijase en su hazaña. Sí, ok, ya tenía a un licántropo medio descuartizado a su alrededor, el pobre infeliz seguía fintando frente a él, sin brazos, luchando por su vida. Me percaté de la satisfacción que albergaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa, aunque éstas no eran porque yo viera su trofeo. El muy miserable disfrutaba con esto. No voy a negar que esos licántropos me daban asco y que eran unos monstruos, pero no me gustaba el ensañamiento gratuito. Y ese desgraciado de Thiago parecía gozar como un loco. Su fama de matón y mafioso le sentaba bien, desde luego. Los otros dos matones de su grupo le seguían los pasos y lo protegían de los ataques de los demás licántropos, mientras que los compañeros que habían venido de la segunda cueva ya esperaban escondidos, un poco más allá. Malditos gusanos…

Al igual que les había pasado a los hombres lobo de la segunda cueva, estos se sorprendieron al ver cómo irrumpía aquí repentinamente. Quince vahos azulados ascendieron como cohetes. Uno de ellos alzó la cabeza súbitamente hacia el hueco de arriba.

Oh, oh…

¡Cuidado, quieren escapar por ahí!, avisé, profiriendo un rugido que llevaba una clara dedicatoria para esos licántropos.

Hice que mi círculo brillante se volviera rojo y ardiente al mismo tiempo que mis lobos saltaban como podían hacia las paredes de roca, encaramándose a los salientes, para que los licántropos no escaparan por allí, aunque algunos ya habían iniciado la huída.

Sin más dilación, solté el círculo y lo empujé con furia, haciendo que éste se desplegase con esa onda expansiva en el que el núcleo era yo. Los 360 grados de mi alrededor comenzaron a ser recorridos por ese viento de fuego a la velocidad de la mismísima luz.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Thiago.

Ups.

Él y su grupo tuvieron que retirarse con prisas para ocultarse. Cobardes… Ahora ya no eran tan valientes, no.

El licántropo mutilado no había podido ni moverse de ese sitio, y tampoco podía escalar para huir, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su sufrimiento no se alargó más.

Antes de que les diese tiempo de chillar, mi círculo de fuego arrasó a la mayoría de los licántropos, incluido a ese, y peinó a mis hermanos de manada, cuyos únicos efectos que notaron fue ese movimiento en sus pelambreras.

¡Quedan tres!, me advirtió Jared.

Sí, ya los había visto. Esos tres escalaban por las paredes que daban al gran agujero del techo con mucha rapidez. Parecían esas lagartijas que reptan por los muros de piedra.

Cambié mi círculo de fuego por una elipse inmediatamente, ya que esas sabandijas estaban muy alejadas entre sí, y ésta era más precisa.

Empecé ese juego del tiro al blanco sin perder más tiempo. Tenía que irme a casa lo más pronto posible. Nessie y Anthony necesitaban mi protección, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Lancé la elipse hacia uno de esos repulsivos y malolientes licántropos, dándole de pleno. Sus cenizas no habían llegado al suelo, cuando envié mi elipse por sus siguientes víctimas. La elipse alcanzó al segundo y viró vertiginosamente hacia el tercero. Los últimos licántropos murieron al instante.

Mi manada coreó unos aullidos de alegría, haciendo que la cueva se quejara con su eco.

- No puedo dejar de decir que es impresionante - repitió Eleazar.  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - asintió Doc.  
- Jacob es maravilloso - me sonrió Esme, mostrándome esos hoyuelos que seguían pareciéndome demasiado adorables para un vampiro.

Ok, ya está, los interrumpí, apurado por irme de allí ya. Vamos a la cuarta cueva. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Mi familia política no podía oírme, claro, pero comprendieron mis gestos.

¡A la orden!, se rió Seth, entusiasmado.

Me di la vuelta y me estampé contra el cuerpo de piedra de Thiago. Puaj.

- Espero que eso que has hecho haya sido involuntario y no hayas intentado aprovechar para matarnos - me reprochó con una voz claramente amenazante.

Mi manada corrió para ponerse junto a mí, la primera Leah, y comenzaron a gruñirle. La loba todavía no olvidaba las fracturas de sus costillas, así que si tenía la mínima oportunidad para vengarse, la iba a aprovechar.

¡Maldito cobarde!, rugió ella.

Tranquilos, los calmé.

- No es momento para peleas, Thiago - declaró Carlisle, usando su tono pausado, aunque con un matiz azuzador -. Debemos partir inmediatamente hacia la última cueva. Ya limaran sus asperezas en otro momento.

Thiago y los miembros de su grupo rechinaron los dientes, pero su jefe accedió, si bien a regañadientes.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos las caras cuando termine la batalla - afirmó, mirándome con ojos desafiantes.

¡Cuando quieras!, le rugí en todo la cara.

Con las ganas que le tenía…

Ese maldito chupasangre y sus matones se giraron y comenzaron a perderse de mi vista al avanzar hacia la salida de la cueva.

Sí, desgraciadamente, esto tendría que esperar, porque primero teníamos que terminar con los licántropos de la cuarta cueva. Nessie me esperaba en casa, y ella era lo primero para mí.

¡Vamos!, ordené a mi manada.

Y nosotros también echamos a correr.


	123. Por fin, ¡por fin! Un momento ¿Pero qué

POR FIN, ¡POR FIN!   
UN MOMENTO, ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?

Ya quedaba muy poco para llegar a la cuarta cueva. Ese cretino de Thiago y su grupo de matones ya estaban reunidos al completo, y ahora se encontraban a nuestras espaldas, junto con el único chupasangre perteneciente a la guardia de las momias de Volterra que estaba aquí: el rastreador. Yo iba en cabeza, dirigiendo esta extraña y singular expedición, y me flanqueaba mi manada, que se disponía en formación, con Quil y Embry a mis dos lados. Carlisle corría justo detrás de nosotros, y lideraba a Esme, Teresa, Ezequiel, Eleazar, Kate y Garrett.

Ahora nos teníamos que reunir con Sam, Shubael, Isaac, Paul, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, el grandulón, el Zanahorio y los Pitufos, los cuales seguían luchando en la cuarta cueva.

Mientras galopábamos como el viento, una voz destacó sobre los demás pensamientos que atolondraban mi cabeza.

Jake.

Dime, Brady.

¿Recuerdas a los tres nómadas que teníamos localizados? Pues no son tres, hemos descubierto que en realidad son cinco, me comunicó, con tranquilidad. Creemos que están rondando por la zona por lo de siempre, para enfrentarse a ti. Así que vamos a terminar con ellos ahora. Si ven que no estás, se largarán y se correrá la voz. Si otros chupasangres se enteraran de que no estás en la tribu, podrían aprovechar para atacarla. Y si vienen demasiados, no podremos contenerlos sin ti, aquí sólo somos cinco.

Eso sin contar con que los magos podrían enterarse de tu ausencia, añadió Aaron, que también estaba en el grupo de Brady.

Se me erizó la pelambrera de los hombros un poco sólo con pensar eso último. Tenían razón. Brady y su grupo no serían suficientes para proteger a la tribu si venía una bandada de chupasangres sedientos, y encima ya teníamos muy mala fama entre las sanguijuelas de todas partes. Aunque la mayoría de los nómadas venían buscando emociones fuertes y retos imposibles, los muy estúpidos, muchos no dudarían en venir para masacrar a todo el pueblo. Normalmente, esos vampiros vengativos no se atrevían a poner un pie en nuestro territorio, ya que eran lo bastante listos como para tenernos algo de miedo, pero si yo no estaba, muchos no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión. Daniel y su grupo tenían que quedarse vigilando por el bosque que rodeaba mi casa para proteger a Nessie, no podían ir a echarles una mano si las cosas se ponían feas. Bueno, ok, los de aquí íbamos a terminar con esto enseguida y yo iba a volver a La Push, pero toda precaución era poca, sobre todo con el tema de los magos. Un solo comentario de uno de esos nómadas con otros que se encontrasen por el camino de los alrededores de la reserva era suficiente para que los magos se enterasen de mi ausencia, así que lo mejor era terminar con el asunto de raíz.

Está bien, aprobé. Deshaganse de esos nómadas en cuanto puedan.

Ahora mismo, exclamó Rephael, acompañando al entusiasmo de Brady y el resto de los que se encontraban allí.

Vaya, debían de estar muy aburridos, porque en cuanto dije esto, echaron a volar en dirección a los nómadas.

A ver si ya llegamos a esa maldita cueva, resopló Jared. Quedé con Kim para comer juntos, y no quiero llegar tarde.

¿Y por qué quedas con ella para comer?, criticó Leah, haciendo gala de camaradería femenina. Hacer esperar a una chica es lo último. Tendrías que haber quedado para otra cosa que se pudiera hacer más tarde de la hora del almuerzo, no sé, como ir de compras, por ejemplo.

Menudo aburrimiento…, el pensamiento de Collin fue fugaz y muy tenue.

Ella no me dijo nada de ir de compras, le respondió casi a la vez Jared. Solamente me habló de comer juntos.

¿Pero no sabes que nos podemos retrasar por cualquier cosa?, le indicó Leah, negando con la cabeza.

Ya lo sé, ¿te crees que me chupo el dedo?, protestó él, aunque su cerebro ya se estaba llenando de cierto remordimiento por no haber quedado más tarde.

Vaya dos. Y vaya una discusión más tonta.

Ellos siguieron con ese debate absurdo, pero mi mente se fue sola cuando escuché la frase de Jared. No pude evitar recordar la última ecografía de Nessie, se plantó sola en mi cabeza, la verdad, y volví a emocionarme. Sí, se me caía la baba completamente, qué puedo decir, ver esa imagen en la pantalla de la computadora en la que nuestro pequeño bebé se chupaba el dedo era para babear sin control. Dios, sonaba muy cursi, pero me moría porque naciera ya, por ver su carita, sus manitas, sus piececitos, por ver si se parecía a mí o a Nessie, por darle el biberón...

Ya piensas como una tía, se mofó Michael.

Genial. ¿Por qué no me habría desconectado?

Si lo llegamos a saber, te hubiéramos regalado un muñeco de bebé para tu cumpleaños, siguió Nathan.

Ja, ja, respondí, con ironía mientras ellos se mataban de la risa.

Idiotas. Está a punto de ser padre, ¿qué saben ustedes de eso, eh?, los reprendió Leah.

Espero que nada, yo siempre uso condones, ¿y tú, Mike?, dijo Nathan, sin abandonar ese timbre burlón.

Uf, yo también, amigo, no me la juego.

Los dos payasos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Por lo menos usan la cabeza para algo más…, murmuró Leah, harta de tanta testosterona.

Miren, ahí está la cuarta cueva, les indiqué.

Sí, allí, a lo lejos, se encontraba esa dichosa cuarta cueva, y, cómo no, estaba en una ladera escarpada.

Qué bien, no llegaré tarde, se alegró Jared.

Comenzamos a ascender por una zona más empinada.

- Esa es la cueva - señaló el rastreador al mismo tiempo.

Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta ya…

- Acabemos con esto de una vez - dijo Garrett.

Eso, eso.

¡Sam, ya estamos llegando a su cueva!, le anuncié, aunque él ya lo sabía de sobra.

¡Bien!, asintió, sin dejar de sortear los afilados zarpazos de su enorme contrincante.

Aceleré y los demás lo hicieron conmigo.

Escalamos a toda prisa y accedimos a otro camino estrecho y angosto que estaba pegado a la pared rocosa. Como había pasado con la primera cueva, ese sendero parecía estar incrustado en la piedra, ya que nuestras cabezas estaban acechadas por unos pedruscos enormes que sobresalían del paramento. El sendero era tan ajustado, que tuvimos que organizarnos para pasar en fila, y aún así, mis lobos y yo casi no cabíamos.

Los rugidos y golpes del interior de la caverna rebotaban en las paredes de la misma y se escapaban por la entrada, llegando hasta nosotros. Avanzamos un rato más por ese incómodo recorrido y por fin llegamos a la cueva, donde atravesamos la boca para pasar adentro.

Una vez allí, ya pudimos estirarnos a gusto. ¡Aleluya! La caverna seguía el mismo patrón que las demás, apestaba a amoniaco y a vampiro por todas partes, y recorrimos un largo y ancho pasillo en el que tuvimos que sortear las diferentes formaciones calcáreas que sobresalían del suelo y que se plantaban frente a nosotros repentinamente, debido a la velocidad de nuestra carrera. Sí, en serio, cuando te dabas cuenta, ya las tenías ahí.

Salimos a una especie de antesala y la batalla se presentó ante nosotros. Esa cámara también era enorme, y el techo era una especie de bóveda gigantesca con una forma curva, muy parecida a una cúpula, sólo que ésta era totalmente natural, estaba formada por roca caliza y tenía un montón de estalactitas, cómo no. Y lo mejor de todo: no tenía salida, era el final del túnel.

La Barbie estaba metiéndole un buen mamporrazo a uno de los licántropos en todo el estómago, Emmett estaba a su lado, peleando con otro de ellos y observando las jugadas de su compañera, por si tenía que intervenir, Alice era la que más problemas estaba teniendo, pero Jasper la defendía como nadie, Sam, Shubael, Isaac y Paul fintaban y esquivaban cada movimiento de los otros hombres lobo, el pelirrojo saltaba por encima de uno, el grandulón acababa de arrancar una de las estalagmitas del suelo para arrearle con ella a su contrincante, y Hansel y Gretel eran muy rápidos, tenía que reconocerlo, toreaban a los licántropos que no veas.

Pero en cuanto yo llegué, la pelea se detuvo.

Los licántropos saltaron hacia atrás en sus diferentes pugnas y se quedaron inmóviles, observándome con esos ojos amarillos reflectantes tan abiertos, que parecía que se les iban a salir de las cuencas. Sí, no se podían creer que les estuviera pasando esto.

Me incliné hacia delante y rugí con contundencia, dejando clara mi supremacía, haciéndoles ver que este territorio era mío. Los Cullen se retiraron de un alto brinco y se posicionaron a mis espaldas, y el resto de chupasangres se ocultaron donde pudieron, dando la vuelta a la esquina de roca, pero mi manada se unió a mí con rapidez y se quedaron a mi lado, en formación.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas para irme a casa, con Nessie.

Erigí mi círculo de luz brillante y lo calenté instantáneamente, volviéndolo de fuego. Esos malolientes licántropos rugieron, pero eran gritos de pánico. Sus vahos azulados no entraban en esa cavidad de la montaña en la que nos encontrábamos. No esperé más ni alargué su sufrimiento, y tampoco les di opción a atacarnos para defenderse. Sin más, extendí el círculo y lo explosioné en todas direcciones. Muchos interpusieron los brazos, como un último acto reflejo de protección y supervivencia. Los alaridos llegaron a la vez que la onda de fuego, la cual arrasó con todos, chamuscándolos bien.

Mi manada lo celebró al momento.

¡Genial, Jake!, aulló Seth, dándome un cabezazo en el costado.

¡Por fin hemos terminado con los licántropos!, exclamó Embry, correteando por delante de mí para felicitarme.

¿Ves? Llegaré a tiempo para comer con Kim, le dijo Jared a Leah.

Ok, al final tenías razón. ¿Contento?, le reconoció ella.

- ¡Estupendo! - aclamó Alice, aplaudiendo con efusividad mientras daba saltitos.  
- Menos mal que se ha terminado - declaró Rosalie -. Tengo este asqueroso olor a licántropo hasta por el pelo - cogió un mechón, se lo olió y puso cara de asco.

La Pitufina y todos sus acompañantes salieron de su escondite para comprobar que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Malditos miserables. La rubia canija esbozó una media sonrisa cerrada, con satisfacción, al ver todas las cenizas repartidas por el suelo.

- Es impresionante - alabó Eleazar, maravillado y asombrado -. Nunca he visto cosa semejante. Terminar con unos Hijos de la Luna de un solo golpe, con esta facilidad…  
- Es fascinante - coincidió Ezequiel -. El poder del Gran Lobo es extraordinario.

Genial. Ya empezaban estos dos…

- Sin duda. La profecía se queda corta, en mi opinión - comenzó a divagar Garrett mientras los otros dos lo miraban con mucha atención -. Los vampiros y los Hijos de la Luna hemos sido enemigos durante siglos, y los inmortales como nosotros jamás pudimos exterminarlos. La Historia muestra innumerables batallas, en las que ambos bandos han salido victoriosos alternativamente, sin embargo, nosotros no hemos sido capaces de exterminarlos. ¿Quién es el ser superior aquí? ¿Quién es…?

Oh, no, ya empezaba a desvariar con uno de sus largos discursos… El adivinador de dones y el mago se quedaron escuchando el mitin del rebelde Garrett pero yo dejé de poner la antena.

- Es estupendo, Jacob, no dejas de sorprenderme - me sonrió Doc.

Esme secundó su frase sonriéndome también.

- La próxima vez que un licántropo quiera meterse con ustedes, se lo pensará dos veces - afirmó Emmett, con otra enorme sonrisa.

Asentí como agradecimiento.

Sí, por fin habíamos terminado con esto. Ahora ya podíamos irnos a casa. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Sin embargo, cuando yo también estaba a puntito de celebrarlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platillos volantes.

¿Qué es eso?, se percató Sam a la vez que yo.

Detrás de una piedra grande se veía un vaho azulado, más una luz fulgurante. Un alma buena y pura.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de nuestras caras y se fijó en la roca. Él no veía el alma, claro está, pero debió de ver una sombra o algo que desde nuestra perspectiva no se veía. En ese momento, todos los demás también se fijaron.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó -. Puedes salir, no te haremos daño.

Se hizo un mutismo extraño y un tanto tenso. Hasta que finalmente, el individuo que se ocultaba salió de su escondite.

Mi mandíbula hubiera rebotado en el suelo varias veces, de lo abierta que se quedó. Era un licántropo, pero un licántropo niño, y su alma refulgía como las nuestras. Bueno, como las de todos no, por supuesto, las de la guardia de los Vulturis y sus colegas matones eran asquerosamente malvas.

- Es un Hijo de la Luna… - murmuró Eleazar, sin creérselo.  
- No me hagan daño, por favor - suplicó el joven licántropo, con una voz profunda y gutural que sonaba rarísima con su corta edad.  
- Mátalo - me dijo la Pitufina, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, alzando su barbilla con esa arrogancia suya al tiempo que miraba al licántropo con desprecio.

Mi cabeza lobuna se giró súbitamente hacia ella.

¿Qué?, inquirí, con un murmullo. Es…, volví a observar al licántropo. Éste me miraba con esos ojos amarillos, implorantes, esperando mi resolución, y podía verse su súplica de redención en ellos. Sólo es un niño…

Sí, ok, era un apestoso licántropo, pero, maldita sea, sólo era un niño. El chico no tendría más de doce años, aunque su cuerpo, ya nervudo, era bastante más grande de lo normal y estaba cubierto de un largo pelo de color marrón claro, incluida su cara. Además, su alma era buena.

Mis hermanos se quedaron en completo silencio. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de juntar dos ideas seguidas, de lo patidifusos y confusos que se habían quedado, al igual que yo.

- Mátalo - ahora la voz de la rubia canija ya sonaba más a una orden. Dejó de mirar al niño licántropo para clavar su exigente mirada roja en mí -. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo misma.

Rayos, ¡rayos!

Me di la vuelta con brusquedad, abriéndome paso entre mis lobos y los Cullen, los cuales me miraron sin entender nada, y giré la esquina para buscar un buen rincón que me ocultase.

Cuando encontré uno que me pareció lo suficientemente recóndito, pasé a mi forma humana y me puse los pantalones. Salí de allí y regresé con el grupo, enfadado.

- Oye, no vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer - le recriminé a la Pitufina, poniéndome frente a ella, cabreado.

Espera. No me lo podía creer. ¿Eran cosas mías, o esa enana estaba comiéndome con la mirada?

- Descarada… - murmuró Rosalie, apretando los dientes.

Pues no, no eran imaginaciones mías.

El Zanahorio puso una cara de desaprobación total; por lo que vi, no se cortó un pelo, y yo tampoco, pues mi semblante era casi el mismo.

- Tenemos que matarlo - insistió la canija, mirándome de arriba abajo con rapidez, y la comisura de su labio ascendió ligeramente.

Increíble. ¿Cómo podía hablarme de matar a un niño, y ponerse a mirarme de esa forma al mismo tiempo? Bruja lunática.

- ¡Es un niño! - voceé, indignado.

La comisura de su boca se cayó de repente y sus ojos de rata se clavaron en los míos con dureza.

- Es un licántropo, nuestro enemigo, y es peligroso.  
- Por Dios, es un niño - repetí, siguiendo con mi enorme cabreo e indignación -. Además, su alma es pura, yo la he visto. No es peligroso.  
- Puede que ahora no sea peligroso, pero lo será - afirmó, manteniendo esa mirada y ese tono duro y frío -. Los niños licántropos no son como los niños inmortales. Aunque no son tan nocivos e incontrolados como estos últimos, los licántropos infantes crecen y llegan a la edad adulta. Entonces será peligroso.

Observé al chico. Parecía controlarse muy bien, no era como el resto de licántropos que habíamos visto hasta ahora, y desde luego su alma me indicaba que no era peligroso. ¿Habría pasado por una especie de mutación natural o algo así? No sé, puede que, de todos esos licántropos mutados, uno saliera diferente. Irremediablemente, Nessie vino a mi cabeza. Sí, ok, ya sé que no era lo mismo, pero su caso me recordó un poco al de Nessie, y eso hizo que sintiera una lástima especial por ese niño licántropo. O puede que ya fuera mi vena paternal, yo que sé.

- Podemos ayudarle - intervino Carlisle.

La cara de la Pitufina ya fue toda una negación.

- No existe ayuda posible para un licántropo - se entrometió ese retorcido de Thiago -. Son seres execrables, una lacra que no debe existir.  
- Ustedes los chupasangres también son una maldita lacra - le contesté, muy enfadado, volviéndome hacia él con un movimiento impulsivo -. Si hablamos de lacra, tal vez debería aniquilarlos a ustedes primero, ¿no crees?

Por supuesto, los Cullen y los de Denali no se dieron por aludidos, ya sabían que para mí ellos eran la única excepción en el mundo, pero el resto de vampiros ya fue otro cantar. El grandulón y el rastreador se inclinaron hacia delante y me gruñeron, ofendidos, y los matones de Thiago hicieron más de lo mismo. Sin embargo, mi manada tampoco se quedó atrás. Mis lobos se agazaparon para hacer una buena exhibición de sus dentaduras al tiempo que sus gargantas avisaban con contundencia a esas sanguijuelas para que no se pasasen ni un poco.

- Yo los puedo ayudar - declaró el niño licántropo, antes de que a ese desgraciado de Thiago le diera tiempo de responderme.

Me dio un pequeño respingo al oír esa voz. Sonaba realmente extraña en un niño, de veras. Todos se calmaron, aunque las miraditas de advertencia volaban por el aire.

La Pitufina lo fulminó con la mirada, pero yo me giré en su dirección para observarlo.

- ¿Ayudarnos? - repetí, bajando las cejas con extrañeza.  
- Sé dónde están Vladimir y Stefan - afirmó.

Los Cullen, mis lobos y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros.

- Habla - le ordenó la Pitufina, levantando la cabeza con altivez.

Ahora fui yo quien le dedicó una mirada asesina.

El chico llevó la vista hacia mí, como si estuviera pidiendo mi consentimiento. La rubia canija rechinó los dientes y yo asentí para que hablase.

- Están escondidos en otra cueva. Mi hermano fue hasta allí para avisarles de su ataque - declaró.  
- ¿Tu hermano? - inquirió Esme, hablándole con esa dulzura típica en ella.

Me había quitado las palabras de la boca.

- Mi hermano es el jefe de este ejército - explicó, con voz queda, agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Una vez más, la mandíbula casi se me descuelga del sitio. ¿Su hermano era el líder de los licántropos?

- Dinos dónde queda esa cueva. Ahora - le mandó la Pitufina otra vez, con ese tono autoritario y frívolo.  
- Cállate, ¿quieres? - protesté, mirándola con enfado.

Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría desintegrado por la rubia canija, pero pasé olímpicamente de ella. Maldita víbora. No tenía sentimientos. Era evidente que el niño estaba pasando por un mal momento.

- No quiero que le hagan daño a mi hermano - me pidió el niño licántropo, con ojos suplicantes -. Sólo quiero reunirme con él, creo que no ha podido venir a buscarme.

Uf, eso que me pedía ya era más dificil de cumplir, porque su hermano no dejaba de ser el líder de los licántropos. Había intentado matarme, y lo peor de todo, entre sus planes había estado el secuestrar a Nessie para entregársela a Razvan. No pude evitar machacar las muelas al recordar esto último y una fuerte acidez comenzó a ascender por la boca de mi estómago, queriendo regurgitarse hacia arriba. Pero, por otra parte, ese desgraciado también era su hermano, puede que quizá fuera la única familia que ese niño tenía en el mundo. Rayos.

- Tu hermano ha intentado matarme - omití lo del secuestro para que esta rabia que ya quería nacer en mí se detuviese.  
- Si tú lo ayudases, dejaría de ser malo - imploró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Genial. Luego, empezó a sollozar y a hablar atropelladamente -. Él no era así antes, de verdad, era un buen chico. No mataba gente, como ahora. Pero mata gente para comer, porque ya no le gusta la otra comida. Y lo mío fue un accidente, yo me puse delante y…  
- Espera, espera, espera - lo paré, haciendo unos ademanes con las manos para que se detuviera -. No vayas tan deprisa. ¿Ha estado matando gente por aquí?

Su labio inferior tembló cuando cogió ese aire entrecortado por el llanto, y asintió con varios cabeceos pequeños y cortos mientras sus ojos me suplicaban perdón.

- Pero no es él solo - añadió como un último intento de salvar a su hermano -. Los otros también lo hacían.

Se hizo un murmullo consistente en gañidos por parte de mi manada, los cuales se miraban los unos a los otros, con inquietud y desaprobación.

Sí, estaba más claro que el agua. Más o menos ya lo sabía, pero esto ya era la prueba definitiva que lo corroboraba. Su hermano y los otros asquerosos licántropos eran los que habían asesinado al hombre de la pierna, y a saber a cuántas personas más. No se habían oído casos de desapariciones en las noticias, sin embargo, podía ser que cazaran en diferentes zonas para no levantar sospechas. Me quedé frío, de piedra, en serio, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

¿Cómo podía defenderlo todavía? Bueno, ok, era su hermano, posiblemente, la única familia que tenía en el mundo, pero, ¿era eso suficiente? Aunque tampoco podía olvidar que era un niño, claro. ¿Qué sabía él de la vida, al fin y al cabo? Aún tenía esa inocencia infantil. Lo único que él veía era a su hermano mayor, seguro que siempre había sido su héroe, ese modelo a seguir e imitar. Al mirarlo mejor y ver cómo lloraba me di cuenta de que el pobre chico se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo. Y lo peor de todo es que se iba a estampar contra en el suelo, porque su hermano no tenía salvación. Su alma era bien malva.

Una vez más, sentí mucha lástima por este niño licántropo. Genial.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Carlisle, con voz suave.  
- Alush - respondió el chico, con congoja, limpiándose una lágrima de la cara.  
- Alush, te ha transformado tu hermano, ¿no es así? - inquirió Doc, siguiendo con ese tono.  
- Sí - musitó, agachando la cabeza. Se me puso el pelo de punta. Pobre chico -. Pero no fue culpa suya, él no sabía lo que hacía - su rostro se tornó en pura rabia y sus puños se cerraron con las mismas -. Todo es culpa de Vladimir y Stefan, ellos lo transformaron en un licántropo y lo convirtieron en un monstruo - de pronto, su semblante se alzó y volvió a mirarme con súplica -. Pero tú puedes curar a mi hermano. He oído que puedes curar a la gente.  
- Eh… - parpadeé, perplejo -. ¿Yo, curarle?

Me parece que la gente ya se estaba inventando muchas leyendas raras sobre mí. Genial.

- Dicen que tu poder espiritual también puede curar. Si curases a mi hermano, dejaría de ser una mala persona, y entonces…  
- Para - lo interrumpí -. Verás, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero siento decirte que esos rumores que has oído sobre mí no son verdad. Yo no puedo curar a la gente.

Y menos si su alma era malva, como la de ese licántropo.

Su rostro se entristeció. Eso me llegó al alma.

- La licantropía no tiene cura, niño - le espetó el Pitufo, imitando el mismo patrón de su hermana la Pitufina.

Cretino…

- No podemos perder más tiempo. Dinos dónde está esa cueva - le exigió la rubia canija.  
- Los llevaré hasta allí si me prometen que no le haran daño a mi hermano - pidió Alush, firme.

Vaya, tenía agallas.

- Él mismo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte, lo sabes - le respondió ella -. Llévanos hasta allí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, porque, aunque la Pitufina fuera una bruja, tenía razón. Sí, rayos, la tenía, y eso me fastidiaba que no veas, pero el líder de los licántropos era un asesino, por mucho que Alush lo defendiera.

- Tu hermano ha cometido muchos crímenes, Alush - le dijo Carlisle, usando la misma voz suave y tranquila de antes.  
- Lo sé… - sollozó él, con la cabeza gacha.

Maldita sea. Se me encogía el corazón.

- Mi paciencia se ha terminado - irrumpió la Pitufina, hablando con más dureza -. Si no vas a llevarnos hasta esa cueva, morirás aquí mismo.

Alzó la mano y el grandulón levantó el pie para dirigirse al niño licántropo. Ni hablar. Interpuse mi brazo y detuve al chupasangre, que me acribilló con la mirada, aunque yo sostuve la mía también y él no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

- Espera - dijo el niño. La rubia canija lo miró, esperando su respuesta con esa cara petulante tan de ella. Alush sopesó algo por un instante. Se tomó cierto tiempo, pero finalmente habló -. Está bien, los llevaré allí.

No sé lo que lo llevó a ceder, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de reunirse con su hermano. ¿Tal vez creía que podían escapar juntos? Quizá, quién sabe. Me daba pena por él, sin embargo, su hermano no lo iba a conseguir.

- Bien - asintió la Pitufina, seria -. Llévanos hasta allí, entonces.

Y Alush tomó aire para comenzar a caminar, seguido por todos nosotros.


	124. Atroz (Paréntesis Parte 1) Renesmee

ATROZ

(PARÉNTESIS. PARTE 1)  
RENESMEE

Los leños en brasas de la chimenea restallaban de vez en cuando, provocando una estampida de pequeñas chispas encendidas que iniciaban una carrera hacia arriba, como brillantes y azafranadas estrellas fugaces en miniatura. Muchas iban perdiendo su fuerza y se iban apagando por el camino, convirtiéndose en volátiles y ligeras cenizas, pero todas terminaban succionadas por el hueco de ventilación.

Mi padre me había acercado el sillón al fuego para que entrase en calor, pues estaba muerta de frío. Quizá se debiese a mi nerviosismo e inquietud, o tal vez fuera a que hasta mi cuerpo percibía la ausencia de Jacob.

Noté cómo los pequeñitos pies del bebé rebotaban en las paredes interiores de mi vientre, estaba bastante inquieto esta mañana. Ya tenía la mano sobre la barriga, pero comencé a acariciarla una y otra vez.

- Yo también echo mucho de menos a papá, Anthony - le susurré, sin apenas voz.

Y estaba muy preocupada por él, tenía que admitirlo. Ya sabía que era el Gran Lobo, que era invencible y todo eso, y también sabía por mi padre que todo estaba saliendo bien, pero no podía expulsar este revoltijo de nervios que tenía dentro. Y encima, el resto de mi familia y amigos también estaban allí, y ellos no disponían de ningún poder contra los licántropos. La última noticia que papá me había dado era que Jake y los demás ya se estaban dirigiendo a la cuarta cueva, sin embargo, aún faltaba esa…

- Ya han terminado con esa cueva - me reveló mi padre, dándome un pequeño susto, ya que no lo esperaba -. Lo siento - se percató, al instante, sentándose en el brazo del sillón, junto a mí.  
- ¿Ya han terminado con la cuarta cueva? - mi rostro se iluminó súbitamente.

Hasta Anthony pareció alegrarse, ya que le arreó un buen puntapié a mi tripa.

Mamá había entrado con mi padre y se acomodó en el sillón de al lado. Esperaba encontrarme una cara sonriente en ella, sin embargo, su semblante era más bien prudente, cosa que me alertó enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - musité, mirándolos con algo de ansiedad mientras frotaba mi vientre de igual modo.  
- Han encontrado un niño licántropo en la cuarta cueva - me desveló papá, observándome con cautela, aunque hablándome con mucho tacto.  
- ¿Un niño licántropo? - me sorprendí. Escuchar que se trataba de un niño, aunque fuera un licántropo, hizo que mi mano se detuviera sobre mi enorme barriga, un tanto sobrecogida -. ¿Y lo han… matado? - me quedé sin voz al final de la frase, porque ahora mismo la imagen que yo tenía de un niño no era la de un malvado licántropo.  
- No, Jacob ha visto que su alma es pura - me calmó mamá.  
- Ese niño es el hermano menor del líder de los licántropos - siguió mi padre, que comenzó a pasar sus helados dedos por mi frente para apartarme el pelo del rostro -. Sabe dónde se encuentran Vladimir y Stefan. Al parecer, se ocultan en una quinta cueva, así que en estos momentos los está llevando hasta allí.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Ese niño licántropo era el hermano del líder? Observé a mi padre. Me daba la impresión de que me ocultaba más cosas, pero por su expresión supe que no iba a soltarme nada más, para no preocuparme.

Suspiré con desazón. Jake todavía no iba a venir a casa, y ahora él, el resto de mi familia y mis amigos se dirigían a una quinta cueva para enfrentarse a Vladimir y Stefan. Sentí un escalofrío. Anthony volvió a moverse, como si también sintiera lo mismo que yo.

- No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que hayan decidido llamarlo Anthony - sonrió mi padre, orgulloso, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre para palpar al bebé.

Su palma estaba congelada, pero era muy tierna y delicada.

- Quería hacerte un pequeño homenaje - confesé, con una sonrisa. Y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras me enganchaba a su brazo.  
- Es el mejor regalo que podías haberme hecho - me dijo, algo emocionado. Él besó mi sien -. Soy muy feliz.  
- Papá, vas a hacerme llorar - lo regañé, ya con un nudo en la garganta, aunque no dejé de sonreír.

No pudo decir nada más, así que se limitó a darme otro beso y a seguir frotando mi abultada barriga.

- Anthony Jacob - dijo mamá, sonriendo también. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al mío para sentarse a mis pies, entrelazando las piernas -. Es un nombre precioso. ¿Sabías que yo iba a ponerte Edward Jacob si eras un niño?

- ¿Sí? - exclamé, asombrada.  
- Sí, E. J. - rió ella -. Así que Anthony Jacob me encanta.  
- A. J. - sonreí, y mamá correspondió mi sonrisa.  
- Oh, Anthony se ha movido otra vez - murmuró papá, entusiasmado, cuando el bebé pataleó otro poco -. Va a ser un niño muy fuerte, sin duda.

Mis padres, al igual que Jake y el resto de mi familia, solían tocar mi vientre para palparlo, pero no parecían acostumbrarse a la emoción de notar los movimientos del bebé, siempre que lo sentían, se entusiasmaban como si fuera la primera vez.

- Será igual que su padre - aseguré, observando mi vientre con una enorme sonrisa.

Las mariposas invadían mi estómago con ímpetu al imaginarme a Jake jugando con nuestro hijo, un niño idéntico al que veía en las fotografías del álbum familiar de Billy cuando era pequeña.

- Déjame ver - se sumó mi madre, poniéndose de rodillas para llegar mejor a mi panza.

Su mano acompañó a la de mi padre.

- Ahora se está moviendo de nuevo - notó papá, con ilusión.  
- Ah, sí, creo que se está poniendo más cómodo - exhaló mamá, alegre -. Mi pequeño pateador… - murmuró después, sonriente.

Se me escapó una risilla al verlos a los dos tan concentrados con mi barriga.

- Está durmiendo - afirmó papá, retirando su mano para que ni Anthony ni yo cogiésemos frío.

Mamá no pudo evitar que la suya siguiera sobre mi hinchado abdomen un poco más.

- ¿Puedes verlo? - inquirí, gratamente sorprendida.  
- No exactamente - matizó -. Sus pensamientos aún son muy elementales e indefinidos, pero puedo ver sus sueños. Por supuesto no son sueños propiamente dichos, más bien entra en un estado de inconsciencia más primario en el que todo es muy difuso, sin embargo, sí puedo percibir que está soñando.  
- Qué genial - reí, llevando mi mano a mi vientre para acariciarlo. En cuanto hice esto, mi madre quitó la suya para dejar espacio a la mía -. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Jake, le va a encantar.

De pronto, el rostro de mi padre se volvió repentinamente serio, mezclándose con una alarma que fue recorriendo cada facción hasta que ese sentimiento lo tomó entero, de un solo soplo.

Mi risa se apagó al instante, y la de mi madre también.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - se me adelantó ella, mirándolo con sobresalto.  
- Algo va mal - afirmó, levantándose al tiempo que llevaba la vista hacia el vestíbulo, manteniendo esa expresión grave.  
- ¿Qué… qué pasa? - murmuré, asustada, poniéndome en pie, junto a mi madre -. ¿Ha pasado algo en esa quinta cueva? ¿Ya… ya han llegado?  
- No, es aquí. No puedo ver ni escuchar a nadie - desveló él, cogiendo mi mano sin apartar su examinadora vista de la entrada. De repente, sus muelas crujieron y se quedó completamente quieto, estático, hasta que se giró hacia mí inesperadamente, lleno de prisas y urgencia -. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! - gritó, cogiéndome en brazos.

Lo hizo tan deprisa, que apenas me dio tiempo de ver, hacer o sentir nada, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba volando en sus brazos por el vestíbulo de casa.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Edward?! - quiso saber mamá, alarmada, corriendo junto a él.  
- ¡Los magos están en el bosque y se dirigen hacia aquí! - reveló, rechinando los dientes.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó mi madre, horrorizada.

No, no podía ser… Esto no podía estar pasando…

Mis manos se agarrotaron en el cuello de mi padre y todo mi organismo entró en un estado de shock, del pavor que me azotó impetuosamente. No era capaz de hablar, casi ni de respirar. Las imágenes de mi horrible pesadilla se plantaron en mi cabeza y comencé a respirar con agitación. El sentimiento que me invadió era tan helado, tan escalofriante, que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Mi mente enseguida visionó a Jacob, mi ángel de la guarda, mi protector, mi amor. Sabía que mis padres eran muy capaces de protegernos a Anthony y a mí, pero no contra Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán. Sólo Jake podía protegernos, y yo no me sentía segura y protegida totalmente si no estaba con él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba sus robustos y cálidos brazos, y su fuerza. Lo necesitaba a él, su compañía, su presencia, su amor, su calor. Pero también estaba más preocupada por él que nunca. ¿Y si a ellos les habían tendido una trampa? ¡Jacob, mi Jacob!

Mi padre abrió la puerta y salió al porche. Mamá ya se iba a marchar hacia los árboles, pero él la detuvo, cogiéndola del brazo.

- Mejor en coche - le dijo -. Así no dejaremos ningún rastro.

Mamá asintió y ambos echaron a correr hacia la zona exterior del garaje, donde Emmett tenía su Jeep estacionado.

Estaba muerta de miedo, pero fui capaz de echar una ojeada a los alrededores. No se veía ningún movimiento, no se escuchaba ningún ruido extraño, todo estaba en calma. La vida del sotobosque parecía seguir su rumbo natural de siempre. Tampoco se veía a Tanya, Carmen ni Cheran.

En cuanto mi madre abrió la puerta trasera del Jeep, mi padre me dejó dentro con delicadeza, aunque con gran rapidez, y me abrochó el cinturón, colocándolo, incluso, alrededor de mi abultada barriga para que éste no la oprimiera. Cerró la puerta y en un parpadeo mis dos progenitores ya estaban sentados en la parte delantera.

Papá arrancó el vehículo y salimos disparados del jardín, dejando atrás unos montículos de tierra y hierba cuando las ruedas derraparon.

Atravesamos el camino que llevaba a la carretera a toda velocidad, hasta la casita de Billy se quedó atrás en medio segundo, y finalmente salimos al asfalto que comunica La Push con Forks.

- Edward, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué no avisamos a Cheran, Tanya y Carmen? - siguió interrogando mi madre, con ese estado de alarma.

El coche avanzaba por la carretera como un auténtico bólido, dibujando unos borrones de color verde a ambos lados, el único vestigio de lo que antes eran los árboles que limitaban el asfalto.

- Porque no puedo verles la mente - los dientes de mi padre volvieron a chirriar y a mí se me cortó la respiración -. Ignoro el método que los magos han usado exactamente, pero es evidente que han utilizado alguno de sus trucos. También desconozco cómo lo han hecho, pero sé que han conseguido entrar en el bosque. A ellos sí que puedo verles la mente, aunque aún están lejos y solamente he podido detectar unos pensamientos mínimos. Lo único que he podido percibir en ellos es que están enterados de la ausencia de Jacob y que se dirigían a la casa.

¿Y cómo se habían enterado de que Jake no estaba?

- Eso no pude verlo, no estaban pensando en ello en esos momentos - mi padre contestó a mi pregunta muda.  
- Pero deberíamos de haber avisado a Cheran y a los demás - opinó mamá, mirándolo con preocupación.  
- Bella, no hay tiempo que perder - debatió él, muy inquieto, sin apartar la vista de la carretera -. Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan se acercan a toda velocidad, y ni siquiera sabemos en qué estado se encuentran Cheran y los demás, puede que estén hechizados, incluso que ni siquiera puedan vernos. Perderíamos un tiempo muy valioso y no conseguiríamos escapar.  
- Tenemos que ir con Jake - apremié, nerviosa, intentando inclinarme hacia delante, aunque el cinturón me lo impedía.  
- Sí, lo sé, es lo que estoy haciendo - me confirmó mi padre -. Nos dirigiremos al Parque Nacional de Olympic. Allí, dejaremos el coche y subiremos hasta la montaña, donde se encuentra Jacob. Probablemente habrá una pequeña batalla, pero con Jacob es la única manera de estar a salvo de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan.

Me sentí un poco aliviada al oír eso, aunque muy ínfimamente, porque el peligro seguía aquí, y hasta que no me encontrase junto a Jake, no me sentiría aliviada del todo.

Y no me equivocaba.

- ¡No! - voceó mi padre de repente.

Mamá y yo pegamos un bote en el asiento y mi corazón casi se me escapa por la boca, sin embargo, ya no nos dio tiempo a más.

Mi padre pegó un volantazo, pero poco pudo hacer. Mi costado se estampó contra la puerta a la vez que un golpetazo fuerte y brusco se oía sobre el techo. El Jeep se enderezó de nuevo, aunque papá empezó a dar bandazos hacia los lados, haciendo que las ruedas chirriasen en el asfalto. Tuve que sujetarme a la asidera que tenía encima de la ventanilla para no ir dando tumbos en el asiento trasero, mientras mi otra mano se aferraba a mi vientre con un miedo cada vez más cercano al pánico.

¡Mi bebé! ¡Jacob!, no podía pensar en nada más.

- ¡Edward, ¿qué pasa?! - preguntó mamá, histérica, también agarrándose a donde podía.  
- ¡Tenemos a un miembro de su guardia encima!

El vehículo se agitaba sin parar, sin embargo, el vampiro que nos acechaba no se movía ni un ápice de su sitio. Me entraron unas ganas de vomitar enormes, del movimiento y de la excesiva tensión que se respiraba por todas partes.

Las abiertas curvas parecían echársenos encima, no obstante, mi padre siempre lograba salvarlas.

Se escuchó un crujido horripilante sobre nuestras cabezas, y cuando mamá y yo miramos hacia arriba, nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos, horrorizados.

El vampiro había sujetado la baca con sus manos y estaba tirando de ella hacia él, abriendo el techo como si fuese una simple lata de sardinas.

- ¡Edward! - chilló mi madre, sin poder dejar de observar esa tremenda escena.  
- ¡No puedo hacer nada más! - la voz de mi padre empezó a salir con angustia y desesperación.

Eso ya hizo que el pánico me invadiera completamente.

El techo fue abierto casi del todo, se partió cuando llegó a mi altura, y el vampiro arrojó la chapa a la carretera, la cual produjo un ruido más que estridente que se fue apagando a medida que el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad. Ahora era un Jeep prácticamente descapotable. El viento era templado, sin embargo, yo lo notaba gélido, casi me congelaba, era atroz, azotaba mi rostro, llevando todo mi cabello hacia atrás, y secaba mis córneas, que no querían ser cubiertas por los párpados.

Mi corazón pegó otro salto cuando el vampiro asomó medio cuerpo y se arrojó hacia mí inopinadamente para engancharme del brazo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y me aferré al cinturón al tiempo que él tiraba de mí para intentar arrancarme del asiento. Pero el cinturón se quejó, rasgándose por arriba debido a la inmensa fuerza, y me quedé suelta. Sólo tenía que darme otro tirón para llevarme con él. ¡No!

Por suerte, mi madre reaccionó, aunque yo también lo hice y ya me estaba aferrando al asiento delantero.

- ¡Déjame! - le rugí.  
- ¡Suéltala! - voceó mi padre, lleno de ira.  
- ¡Nooooo! - chilló mamá al mismo tiempo.

Como una fiera salvaje, ésta se abalanzó sobre él. Su movimiento fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude ver cómo salía de entre los asientos delanteros, simplemente, en una milésima de segundo, mamá ya estaba en la parte trasera, enganchando al vampiro por la cabeza con una cólera que jamás había visto en ella. En otra fracción de tiempo, sus manos ya la sostenían, desmembrada.

El cuerpo se quedó colgando del techo, pero otra voz de mi padre nos volvió a poner en alerta máxima, haciendo que mamá dejara caer la cabeza en el suelo.

- ¡Están por todas partes!

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa, que podía notar las fuertes palpitaciones en mi esternón, notaba cómo mi órgano se contraía para estallar una y otra vez con ímpetu y ansiedad. El bebé ya notaba mi estado emocional y me daba continuas patadas, inquieto. Instintivamente, mi mano se colocó sobre mi vientre para acariciarlo. Mi Anthony, mi pequeño Anthony.

De pronto, mi padre pegó otro volantazo, pero un sonoro golpe más se oyó en la parte delantera.

- ¡No! -gritó mi progenitor, con esa ira.

Otro vampiro de la guardia de Nikoláy, Ruslán y Razvan había saltado sobre el capó. Sus ojos rojos, fríos, se clavaron en mí, era su objetivo.

El vehículo empezó a zigzaguear con brusquedad de nuevo, sin embargo, el vampiro se aferró bien y papá no era a tirarle a la carretera. Ahora no tenía el cinturón de seguridad para no rodar por el asiento trasero, pero mamá me sujetó y me protegió con sus brazos, acogiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos cruzamos con otro coche durante esa carrera frenética que nos dio un bocinazo largo y continuo a modo de alerta y reproche; ese estridente sonido también se perdió a nuestras espaldas, al igual que la chapa del techo.

Nuestros párpados se abrieron otra vez cuando vimos cómo el vampiro conseguía aferrarse a la chapa del capó y, con una sola mano, la desprendía sin demasiada dificultad, dejándola caer sobre la carretera.

- ¡Va a arrancar el motor! - pensó mi padre en voz alta.  
- ¡Haz algo, Edward! - gritó mamá, desesperada.

Mi oído estaba pegado a su torso, y pude escuchar un incipiente y rabioso amago de rugido.

Papá dio otro volantazo, y lo hizo con tanta brusquedad, que el Jeep casi se sale de la carretera. Sin embargo, de poco sirvió.

El vampiro estaba bien enganchado a los elementos del interior del compartimento del capó y sus manos se arrojaron al motor a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando mi padre ya estaba girando el volante de nuevo para que el Jeep diese otro bandazo, el guardia de los magos arrancó esa pieza con un movimiento súbito e impetuoso y saltó hacia la calzada, llevándose el motor con él.

- ¡Nooooo! - chillé, ya con unas lágrimas en los ojos que se escaparon con rabia.

El Jeep fue perdiendo velocidad progresivamente y, por más que mi padre pisaba el acelerador como un último acto reflejo desesperado, nos fuimos deteniendo. Hasta que el coche se paró del todo.

- ¡No se muevan de aquí! - nos ordenó.

Abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo con rapidez.

- ¡Edward! - voceó mamá, al verlo.

Sus contrincantes no tardaron nada en aparecer. Cinco vampiros, entre los que se encontraba el que había arrancado el motor, salieron de la nada y rodearon el coche.

Mi padre se agazapó y se sumió en una concentración extrema, comenzando a pelear con los diferentes vampiros, y mamá bajó los pestillos de las dos puertas traseras.

Antes de que uno de ellos iniciara el salto hacia mi puerta, papá pegó un elevado brinco y se plantó delante de él. El vampiro le rugió, enfadado y contrariado, pero mi padre no se quedó atrás. Le contestó de la misma forma, aunque su garganta emitía una ira protectora por todos los costados.

Sin embargo, otro de los vampiros perteneciente a la guardia no tardó en querer actuar y mi padre tuvo que volver a saltar para impedirlo.

- No podrá hacerlo él solo - murmuró mi madre, con seguridad, separándose de mí -. Voy a ayudarlo - me susurró -. Cuando salga del coche, baja el pestillo.

Me dio un beso rápido en la frente y, como ese beso, subió el cierre y salió disparada por la otra puerta. Me abalancé hacia ese pestillo para bajarlo, presa de un miedo tan atroz como el viento que antes había azotado mi cara.

Estaba aterrada, por el bebé, pero ahora también por mis padres. Eran cinco contra dos. No pude evitar volver a pensar en Jake. Si él hubiera estado aquí, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

Mi madre saltó sobre el vehículo y se plantó junto a mi puerta enseguida para ponerse a pelear con los dos vampiros que tenía delante.

Mi respiración era muy agitada, frenética, tenía mucho miedo, y sabía que Anthony podía sentir toda esta tensión. Intenté acariciar mi barriga otra vez, pero mis manos temblaban tanto, que me resultaba imposible. Me sentía muy frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Comencé a respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco. No conseguía nada poniéndome histérica, y tampoco era bueno para el bebé.

Pero, entonces, algo se congeló dentro de mí de repente, algo frío que me alertó al instante.

Miré hacia arriba, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a gritar.

De una forma repentina que nos atrapo totalmente por sorpresa, un chorro negro se precipitó sobre mí y me enganchó del brazo.


	125. Valor (Paréntesis Parte 2) Renesmee

VALOR

(PARÉNTESIS. PARTE 2)  
RENESMEE

Todo ocurrió extremadamente deprisa, tanto, que no pude ni hacer el amago de gritar ni defenderme.

Mi madre había cerrado los pestillos para ponerles las cosas más difíciles a los vampiros, pero de nada sirvió. Sin tener ocasión siquiera de tomar aire para respirar, fui arrancada del asiento de una forma brutal, saliendo despedida por la parte abierta del techo, hacia delante. Mi cabeza no se golpeó con lo poco que había quedado de chapa sobre mi asiento, de puro milagro.

- ¡Nooooo! - gritamos mamá y yo a la vez, mientras volaba por los aires como un rayo, succionada por ese grueso látigo negro que me enganchaba del brazo y tiraba de mí.

La mano que tenía suelta se fue instintivamente hasta mi barriga, para protegerla.

Mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar, pero no con la fuerza esperada. Era como si intentase hacerlo y algo no la dejara, y tampoco pudo actuar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese milésimo instante, me di cuenta de que no había vibrado en ningún momento, con la tensión de la carrera no me había percatado de esto, pero ya no tuve tiempo de pararme a pensar en el por qué.

- ¡Suéltala! - chilló mi madre, iniciando un salto.

Mi padre se le adelantó. Soltó un rugido estremecedor lleno de cólera y pegó un brinco altísimo para sortear el vehículo y los vampiros que lo acechaban, que ya estaban sonriendo con satisfacción. Sin embargo, cuando ya lo había sobrepasado todo en varios metros, se estrelló contra una pared invisible, rebotando hacia atrás bruscamente. Era una de las barreras invisibles de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán.

Un coche pasó por el otro carril y su conductor no vio ni escuchó absolutamente nada, al parecer también el interior de la barrera era invisible para los humanos.

- ¡Edward! - gritó mi madre, abortando su salto.

Su cabeza oscilaba incesantemente hacia él y hacia mí, frenética. Ahora ellos estaban encerrados en esa burbuja transparente, de la que no había forma de salir.

La espalda de papá se estampó en la carretera, dentro de la zona de esa jaula invisible, produciendo un enorme boquete en el asfalto, del inmenso golpe.

- ¡Papá! - chillé, horrorizada.

Pero ya no pude ver ni decir nada más. El interior de la barrera se hizo invisible también para mí, solamente se veía la carretera vacía, como si nada estuviese ahí, como si no ocurriese nada en ese sitio.

- ¡Noooo! - grité, observando esa horrenda estampa.

Seguro que mis padres estaban chillando y luchando para llamarme y venir a mí, pero tampoco pude escuchar nada.

Esa fuerza extraña me arrastraba a toda velocidad por el aire, y cuando llegué a la zona boscosa, el grueso látigo negro hizo que esquivase los árboles. Mi cuerpo se zarandeaba con brusquedad entre los troncos, y tuve que sujetar mi vientre para amortiguar un poco esos fuertes movimientos mientras chillaba.

Entonces, por fin pude ver quién me estaba arrastrando.

Su casaca negra y esa capucha que le tapaba la mitad del rostro eran su sello. Sí, era la sombra. El fiel sirviente de Razvan, su mano derecha.

Me di cuenta de que él no estaba reduciendo la velocidad de su tirón, ni siquiera por mi estado, así que me iba a estampar contra su pétreo y duro cuerpo. Eso sería como estrellarme contra un muro de roca, un muro de roca que machacaría a mi abultada barriga, a mi bebé…

¡NO!

Me precipitaba velozmente hacia el vampiro, pero, con ansiedad, prisas y nerviosismo, dejé de rodear mi vientre con la mano y conseguí llevarla a tiempo al frente, junto con la otra, para amortiguar el potentísimo impacto contra ese cuerpo de acero.

El choque fue brutal. Mis manos se interpusieron primero, en la zona de mi barriga, y logré que ésta sólo sufriera un rozamiento. Mi Anthony estaba bien, mi pequeño Anthony… Pero el resto de mi cuerpo se estampó contra la sombra con saña, dejándome incluso sin aliento durante un instante. Un instante, porque acto seguido mis bronquios exhalaron el aire para proferir un quejumbroso e intenso gemido.

El chasquido que se escuchó lo hizo justo antes de notar el agudo pinchazo que sentí en una de mis manos. El intenso dolor se apoderó de toda la extremidad, pero apenas pude quejarme. La sombra me tomó en brazos, apresándome con fuerza para que no tuviera escapatoria alguna, y echó a correr por el bosque a la velocidad del viento.

No, esto no podía estar pasando, otra vez no…

- ¡Déjame! - pude chillar, con unos visos de un gemido de dolor que me fue imposible reprimir.

Intenté revolverme, pero mis manos y mis piernas no podían hacer nada para separarme de su frío y duro cuerpo, ni siquiera lograba verle la cara, puesto que la mía quedaba por encima de su hombro.

Mientras trataba de revelarme, le eché un vistazo a mi mano, la cual pude asomar. Mis dedos índice y anular estaban completamente torcidos, hacían un quiebro espantoso. Me los había roto. Casi me mareo, de la impresión, pero tomé aire y fui capaz de reponerme, apretando los dientes para soportar ese intenso y lacerante dolor.

- ¡Suéltame! - grité de nuevo, zarandeándome como podía.

Sin embargo, era imposible. La sombra me llevaba a través del bosque a quién sabe dónde. Lo que sí sabía era con quién me llevaba.

Mi pesadilla volvió a plantarse en mi cerebro, torturándome una y otra vez. No, no podía permitirlo, era mi bebé, ¡mi bebé!

Cuando ya estaba a punto de oponerme de nuevo, la sombra se detuvo. Era una especie de callejón sin salida, el final de una calle natural, no muy ancha, que estaba resguardada por tres terraplenes de tierra altos, escondida en ese espeso bosque, recóndita, y cuya única salida iba a quedar custodiada por la propia sombra. Encima de los terraplenes el boscaje seguía su particular decoración, llenándola con sus árboles, y las copas de los mismos, a gran altura, hacían de ese sitio una zona más sombría y oculta.

Me dejó en el suelo sin más contemplaciones y sin decir nada, quedándose frente a mí, taponando la única salida, como me suponía. Su semblante en penumbra parecía frío y distante, ni siquiera su boca reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, nada más que la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Había cumplido su orden y ahora estaba esperando a su amo, sin más, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Maldito miserable! Me invadió una ola de rabia y cólera y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho con mis puños mientras gruñía en voz alta, con desesperación, pero mi mano rota apenas pudo doblarse y se dolió con ganas al primer golpe. Volví a gemir de dolor durante un segundo, sin embargo, enseguida seguí golpeándolo con un solo puño, desbordando la misma inquina.

La sombra ni se inmutó. Era más bajo que yo, pero se quedó mirando cómo desahogaba toda mi ira contra su torso. Hasta que me agoté y tuve que parar.

Me separé de él, respirando con agitación por la rabia, mientras le clavaba una mirada de profundo odio. Entonces, me arrojé a él con velocidad.

- ¿Por qué no das la cara, eh? - escupí, alzando la mano hacia su capucha con la intención de retirársela.

Su helada mano sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza y me lo impidió. Luego, sin moverla de delante de su cara, empezó a apretar, haciendo crujir mi juego óseo. Intenté no hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, no pude evitar retorcerme y gemir una vez más, del dolor, al tiempo que mi mano rota se apoyaba como podía en su hombro para alejarme de él, aunque ésta también me dolía a horrores y no logré nada.

Soltó mi muñeca, lanzándola hacia atrás, y por fin pude tomar aire cuando el dolor cesó. Estaba claro que no quería mostrarme su rostro.

Volví a mirarlo con rabia.

- ¿Qué han hecho con mis padres? - exigí saber, apretando las muelas, sin modificar mi actitud.  
- Tus padres no nos interesan - habló, con esa voz profunda y grave, y con ese acento de Europa del este -. Si consiguen sobrevivir en la barrera, los dejaremos marchar.

Su aire burlón me sacó de quicio, aunque pudo más el enorme temor por ellos que invadió todo mi ser.

- No le des explicaciones - irrumpió otra voz, ésta femenina.

Y esta la conocía muy bien.

Alina apareció de entre los árboles que limitaban el principio de ese callejón donde me encontraba. Su cabello rubio ya no iba recogido con aquellas dos trenzas que se enroscaban y se amarraban en la parte superior de su cabeza, sino que ahora era una única trenza baja, que caía sobre su espalda, y tampoco iba ataviada con ese vestido largo hasta los pies, con su delantal blanco. Ahora llevaba unas mallas ajustadas de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color.

Me quedé de piedra durante un instante, porque no me esperaba para nada volver a ver a una de las sirvientas de Razvan. Pero no fue la única que se presentó allí, para mi segundo asombro. Zhanna, la otra sirvienta, también se dejó ver. Iba vestida con el mismo atuendo y su cabello negro también estaba atado con una trenza.

Los horribles recuerdos de mi año de encierro en el castillo de Razvan invadieron mi mente sin remedio, añadiéndose a mi espantosa pesadilla. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de escalofríos y mi respiración se agitó, nerviosa y angustiada.

Alina y Zhanna se acercaron con paso presto, hasta que llegaron a la altura de la sombra y se colocaron a su lado. Las dos clavaron su mirada burdeos en mí, pero Alina lo hizo con un odio que me dio escalofríos, casi me recordaba a la de Jane.

Mi aro de cuero intentó vibrar otra vez, pero, como le había pasado antes, fue incapaz de emitir algo más que un suave hormigueo. ¿Qué le ocurría a mi pulsera? ¿Le habían hecho algún hechizo de magia? Mi cabeza volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta, aunque, una vez más, no tuve tiempo para buscar una respuesta.

- No vuelvas a darme ninguna orden - le advirtió la sombra a Alina, con un tono amenazante, e intuí que mirándola de igual modo.

Ella lo miró y rechinó la dentadura, pero no le dijo nada.

Las dos vampiros bajaron la vista hasta mi vientre y, con desaprobación y censura total, regresaron sus pupilas carmesí a las mías. Rodeé la barriga con mi mano sana, cubriéndola con parte del antebrazo. Luego, se quedaron observándome con sendos semblantes de rabia. Y yo sabía por qué era. Yo había sido la que había matado a su compañera, Natasha, cuando mi familia había venido a rescatarme de mi encierro. Pude ver todo ese rencor en sus ojos, se escapaba de ellos para apuñalarme sin cuartel. Sin embargo, en la mirada de Alina había algo más que ese resentimiento. Sus pupilas descargaban toda una retafila de odio sobre mí. Fue fácil deducir el por qué. Yo también le había arrancado la cabeza una vez, aquella en la que había intentado escapar del castillo junto con Teresa y Helen.

Los tres vampiros se quedaron frente a mí sin decir nada, parecía que estuvieran esperando algo. O a alguien.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de formular la pregunta en mi mente, aunque ésta ya conocía la respuesta de sobra.

Una estaca helada, gélida y horripilante atravesó mi corazón cuando lo vi aparecer por el mismo sitio por el que lo habían hecho Alina y Zhanna. Como en mis pesadillas, sus ojos encarnados se clavaron en los míos con una malicia espeluznante y aterradora, lo eran tanto, que me quedé completamente paralizada, de la conmoción.

Esto no podía estar pasando… Esto tenía que ser una de mis horribles pesadillas… Pero no lo era. Era real, como lo era esa despiadada figura que se acercaba a mí: Razvan.

Mi desesperado cerebro enseguida visionó a Jacob, a mi colosal y espectacular lobo rojizo, fuerte, poderoso. Jamás debíamos habernos ido de esa montaña, si yo me hubiera quedado con él, esto no estaría pasando… Su hijo, nuestro hijo, corría un grave peligro. Mi Anthony, mi pequeño Anthony.

Reaccioné lo mínimo para recular un par de pasos hacia atrás y aferrar mi brazo con más fuerza en mi hinchado vientre, muerta de miedo. Por un momento, el pánico quiso dominarme, pero conseguí retenerlo algo, aunque mis manos temblaban sin parar, todo mi cuerpo tiritaba del horror que ese repulsivo ser me producía.

En cambio, a Alina le cambió la cara. Su semblante se iluminó cuando lo vio aparecer, aunque fue por un segundo, porque acto seguido llevó la vista hacia mí para clavarme la misma mirada de inquina de antes.

Ahora comprendía esa mirada. No era sólo por el suceso de la cabeza. Ese odio no distaba mucho del que emanaba Jane cuando me clavaba sus ojos carmesí, aunque en este caso Alina lo hacía por otra persona diferente. Enseguida até los cabos sueltos, no fue muy difícil de intuir. Alina estaba enamorada de Razvan, y estaba celosa de mí porque yo me había convertido en su obsesión.

Razvan tampoco venía solo. El enorme Keiler salió de entre las sombras para acompañarlo. Al contrario de las sirvientas, que habían cambiado su indumentaria, Keiler seguía llevando una camisa y unos pantalones negros, la vestimenta que normalmente lucía la guardia de Razvan - excepto la sombra, cuyo rango era superior -, y su media melena castaño oscuro, que hacía su semblante aún más pálido, se recogía detrás de las orejas, como siempre.

El mago, seguido de Keiler, se aproximó raudo hacia nosotros y se posicionó en el medio de sus otros guardias, los cuales les dejaron sitio. Alina y Zhanna cruzaron las manos y agacharon las cabezas con sumisión, si bien la primera no pudo evitar mirar a su amo de reojo. Razvan insertó esa mirada maquiavélica y pretenciosa en mí, pero cuando observó mi avanzado estado de gestación, su rostro se volvió aún más tétrico y sombrío. Machacó las muelas con furia contenida sin apartar sus pupilas de mi barriga, y después las volvió hacia mí para observarme con una clara reprobación.

También pude escuchar la rabia sujeta con alfileres de Alina, en su garganta, al ver la reacción de Razvan.

- Dejennos a solas - ordenó éste, sin siquiera mirarlos, con esa voz grave marcadamente del este -. Esperenme en el río.

La sombra asintió y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los demás. Zhanna y Keiler se dieron la vuelta instantáneamente para seguir a la mano derecha de Razvan, sin embargo, Alina dedicó un segundo para clavar su mirada de odio en mí. Después se giró y los cuatro abandonaron ese callejón, tan silenciosos y veloces como el viento.

Estaba aterrada. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, mis bronquios exhalaban el aire con agitación, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mente no dejaba de evocar esa horrible pesadilla que me había estado torturando todos estos meses.

Pero entonces, Anthony me dio una de sus patadas.

Mi bebé, nuestro bebé… Nuestro hijo… Mi bebé, mitad parte de Jacob, mitad parte de mí, nuestra preciosa mezcla, nuestro milagro, nuestro regalo, nuestro tesoro. Nuestro más preciado tesoro.

Algo estalló dentro de mí, algo instintivo, un instinto tan primario como la propia existencia, un instinto animal, algo que salía de mis entrañas para presentarse con una contundencia abrumadora. Mi instinto maternal. Protector y demoledor. Tenía que proteger mi bebé, como fuera. Daría mi vida por él, si hacía falta.

Me armé de valor, no sé cómo lo hice ni de dónde salió exactamente. Sólo sé que lo sentí estallar en mi pecho, en todos mis órganos, en todas las neuronas y células de mi organismo. Todo mi ser se concentró en proteger a mi pequeño, ese precioso fruto que mi vientre albergaba y que era parte de Jacob. Además, Jake vendría a buscarme, me encontraría y nos salvaría, estaba completamente segura. Él siempre nos protegería.

Por primera vez en estos últimos minutos, mi pulsera vibró con más vehemencia. Parecía que poco a poco iba despertándose de algún raro letargo.

Mi garganta se vio raspada por un rugido iracundo que no llegó a salir, aunque retumbó en todo mi esternón, haciéndolo vibrar con ímpetu.

- ¡¿Qué van a hacer con mis padres?! ¡¿Y qué han hecho con los lobos?! - le exigí saber, con furia, antes de que él hablase.

Para mi asombro, su boca se torció en una arrogante sonrisa.

- Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Renesmee. Ya eres conocedora de mis barreras invisibles.

Sí, claro que las conocía. Ya las había usado una vez. Aquella en la que me había secuestrado para llevarme a su castillo. Nos había encerrado a Helen y a mí en una de sus burbujas transparentes para que los lobos no vieran ni escuchasen nada, y después nos había puesto aquellos hechizos. Apreté los dientes al recordarlo. También me percaté de su ausencia de efluvio, al igual que en su guardia. Otro de sus trucos más para pasar desapercibidos.

- No sé cómo han conseguido entrar en el bosque, pero Jacob se enterará de esto enseguida y vendrá por ti - le aseguré, con rabia retenida.

Su risa despectiva me ofendió en el alma, pero me contuve.

- Tu lobo está demasiado entretenido en esas cuevas - sonrió, con malicia y suficiencia -. Y entrar fue muy fácil, gracias a las marionetas de Nikoláy y Ruslán. Esos estúpidos lobos se creen que son unos inmortales nómadas, y ahora se encuentran luchando con unas alucinaciones, dentro de la barrera que he impuesto a su alrededor. No se percatarán de nada.

Mis párpados no pudieron evitar pestañear varias veces, con nerviosismo y confusión, por esa última información que no me esperaba. Mi cerebro no sabía muy bien qué hilo seguir de las dos respuestas, pero opté por la primera, de momento.

Esto me desvelaba cosas, si es que él me respondía, sin embargo, también me aportaba tiempo. Unos minutos muy valiosos para que a Jacob le diera tiempo a llegar. Y mi pulsera cada vez recobraba más fuerza.

- ¿Cómo se han enterado de que Jacob está ahí? - pregunté, mirándolo con dureza.  
- Tengo mis… contactos - se limitó a responder, sin dejar esa sonrisa.  
- ¿Y mis padres? - repetí, aumentando mi furia -. ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?

De pronto, las facciones de su semblante cayeron en picado, adoptando una expresión malvada, gélida y escalofriante.

- Tus padres morirán, como el resto de sus aliados y los lobos - aseguró, con ese tono de ultratumba que me helaba completamente -. No dejaré ningún posible obstáculo entre nosotros.  
- Maldito… - mascullé, rechinando los dientes -. ¡Maldito! - grité acto seguido, con cólera, lanzándome hacia él.

Iba a golpearlo con mis puños, aunque mi mano rota se hiciera añicos del todo, pero él me aferró de los antebrazos y me detuvo. Luego, tiró de mí y me pegó a él.

Mi hinchado vientre se quedó adosado a su abdomen, eso pareció molestarlo, sin embargo, su fijación estaba centrada en otra parte. Mi rostro quedó a un palmo del suyo y él me miró con una pretensión más que evidente. Asqueroso. ¡Me daba asco!

- Serás mía de una vez por todas - afirmó, con ansia, tirando más de mí para que mi rostro se acercase al suyo.  
- ¡Jamás! - le chillé a la cara, iracunda -. ¡Jamás seré tuya! ¡Yo siempre seré del Gran Lobo!

Pude ver la cólera en sus ojos encarnados, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba comenzando a tirar de nuevo para atraerme hacia él del todo, mi barriga se vio sacudida por los golpes que el bebé propinaba con sus pequeños pies.

Razvan me soltó súbitamente y se retiró hacia atrás, observando mi vientre con una mezcolanza de estupefacción, rabia, sorpresa y desconcierto. Pero, de pronto, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí de nuevo, con más ira, y se arrojó por mí.

- ¡Noooo! - chillé, interponiendo las manos.

Esta vez sí. Mi aro de cuero consiguió latir con contundencia y expulsó una de sus abrasadoras ondas expansivas. Razvan salió despedido de espaldas, acompañado por su alarido, y su columna vertebral se estampó contra uno de los terraplenes que cercaban el callejón.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi boca exhalaba el aliento a toda velocidad, pero reaccioné.

Sin mirar atrás, eché a correr hacia la salida del callejón y logré escapar de allí, metiéndome por los árboles que la limitaban, hacia la espesura del bosque.

Sin embargo, mi barriga pesaba bastante y me desestabilizaba, no podía galopar todo lo deprisa que yo quería.

Comencé a abrirme paso entre los troncos con frenetismo, buscando algún sitio conocido para avanzar con más seguridad, pero no lo encontraba. ¡Jacob, Jacob! Mis piernas estaban pesadas, se enredaban con facilidad con las raíces que sobresalían de los árboles y tenía que levantar los pies en exceso para no tropezarme y caer.

De repente, el cielo se me cayó encima cuando Razvan aterrizó justo frente a mí, saliendo de la nada. No pude ni frenar, aunque mi pulsera erigió una de sus barreras al instante, y él se estampó contra la misma, saliendo rebotado hacia atrás, si bien en esta ocasión su espalda no chocó con ningún obstáculo.

Yo sí que salí rebotada, y mi columna se topó con el tronco de un enorme abeto, aunque la barrera amortiguó el golpe y no me dolió en absoluto.

Razvan estaba furioso, y se quedó frente a mí, observándome con una mirada de censura total.

Antes de que me diera opción de intentar fugarme de nuevo, sacó algo del bolsillo de su camisa y me lo arrojó con saña.

Un polvillo rojo, parecido al pimentón, voló hacia mí a una velocidad ultrasónica.

¡¿Otro hechizo?! ¡No!

Contuve la respiración, sin embargo, volví a respirar algo en cuanto ese polvillo se estampó en la burbuja de mi aro de cuero y no llegó a tocarme.

Pero algo sucedió al instante. Algo que me horrorizó y me dejó sin aliento una vez más.

La barrera de mi pulsera comenzó a debilitarse, volviéndose frágil como una pompa de jabón. Y como tal, se desintegró.

- ¡Noooooo! - grité, horrorizada, mirando mi aro de cuero sin poder creérmelo.

Éste intentó vibrar, pero, al igual que le había pasado antes, fue incapaz. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

- No te imaginas la de conjuros que se pueden hacer con la sangre de unos lobos comunes - sonrió Razvan, con la misma curvatura arrogante de hace un momento.  
- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi pulsera?! - bramé.  
- Con este hechizo, tu pulsera se dormirá unos segundos - confesó -. Tiempo suficiente.  
- ¡Tiempo suficiente para qué! - mi voz salió asustada.  
- Los hijos del Gran Lobo deben morir - habló, ignorándome, con ese tono maléfico que congelaba hasta los mismísimos polos.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y ya no me dio tiempo a hacer nada más, ni siquiera a parpadear.

A la velocidad de la luz, arrojó otro polvillo que se abalanzó por mí sin cuartel, tan rápido como un cuchillo, un puñal. El puñal de mi pesadilla.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - chillé, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando proteger mi vientre.

Sin embargo, el polvillo no se dirigió a mi barriga, sino que, para mi desgraciado asombro, vino directo a mi boca y a mi nariz.

- ¡No! - grité, soltando mi vientre para intentar toser y estornudar.

Todo fue sin éxito.

Noté los efectos del polvillo al instante. Una llama de fuego empezó a introducirse por mi laringe. Ardiente, abrasadora. Grité de dolor y apoyé una de mis manos en el tronco. Creo que era la mano rota, pero el dolor que sentía en mis entrañas era tan desgarrador, que eso otro ni siquiera lo noté.

- ¡NOOOO!

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!

Mis alaridos y mis llamadas silenciosas de poco servían, ni siquiera para aliviarme. La llama consiguió abrirse paso por mi sistema digestivo y en un segundo, sentí una especie de explosión en mi barriga.

Una lanza congelada atravesó toda mi alma, dejándome sin respiración, paralizando mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo. Mi pulsera se despertó y volvió a vibrar con fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ya no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y vibró con desesperación y agonía, reflejando lo que sentía mi destrozada alma.

Otro agudo pinchazo en mi útero hizo que se me doblaran las piernas y me cayese de rodillas. Abarqué mi vientre con mis brazos, presa del pánico y de las desgarradoras lágrimas que inundaban todo mi rostro. La sangre comenzó a teñir mi blusón de color azul claro y lo levanté con horror para comprobarlo. Un extraño y cruel corte empezó a aparecer en mi abultada barriga, llenándome de más dolores.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

- ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡MI BEBÉ! - el chillido me rasgó las cuerdas vocales.

Ya no notaba sus pataditas.

- ¡NOOOOOO!

Durante una milésima fracción de segundo, vino a mí otra parte de mi pesadilla. Esa en la que yo llamaba a Jacob para que salvase al bebé. Sí, sólo él podía salvarlo.

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!, bramó mi alma.

- Tranquila, si todo marcha bien, a ti no te pasará nada - habló de nuevo Razvan -. Tu vientre lo expulsará, muerto, y la herida se cerrará y se cicatrizará en menos de un minuto.

La palabra muerto, relacionada con mi precioso bebé, resaltó sobre todo lo demás y rebotó varias veces en mi cabeza, produciendo un eco espantoso.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡MI BEBÉ! - agonicé de nuevo, frotando mi vientre en un acto desesperado porque esa creciente herida se cerrase.

Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.

¡JACOB!

- Ahora ya serás mía - dijo Razvan, con su tono de ultratumba, escalofriante y malvado -. En cuanto expulses esa aberración, te llevaré conmigo.  
- ¡NOOOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ! - lloré, con desgarro.

Esa raja sangrante cada vez se abría más y los pinchazos que sentía por dentro eran insoportables, todo mi bajo vientre ardía en un fuego abrasador. ¡No, Noooo, NOOOOO!

- ¡Así que estos eran tus verdaderos planes! - voceó una voz en la penumbra de los árboles.  
- ¡Maldito traidor! - siguió otra voz.

Esas voces las conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado concentrada con mi barriga, desesperada, rota, hundida, desconsolada... Mi mundo comenzaba a venirse abajo, y mi única esperanza era Jacob. Él era la única luz que conseguía ver en este túnel oscuro que empezaba a succionarme. Él era mi única esperanza.

- ¡Nikoláy! ¡Ruslán! - masculló Razvan.  
- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?! - lo reprochó Nikoláy, iracundo -. ¡Yo mismo te convertí! ¡Eres como un hijo para mí! ¡Y ahora nos traicionas por una simple semihumana!

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!

- Adios, Nikoláy.

Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió, ni me paré a mirar nada. Todas las voces sonaban con eco para mí, todo era una niebla densa que se iba oscureciendo por momentos.

- ¡Rápido se escapa! - gritó Nikoláy.  
- ¡Maldición! ¡Ha puesto una barrera, no podemos salir! - chilló Ruslán.

La niebla se trasformó en una espiral negra… El corte de mi vientre cada vez era más grande y sangrante… Y mi bebé no se movía…

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	126. Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas, s

SIGUE EL CAMINO DE BALDOSAS AMARILLAS, SIGUE EL CAMINO DE BALDOSAS AMARILLAS

ANTES DE LA LLAMADA DE NESSIE :

¿Cuándo demonios llegaremos a esa cueva?, protestó Jared, por enésima vez, mientras correteábamos por la ladera de otra dichosa montaña.

Y yo qué sé, chisté, ya harto de sus quejas. Y de todo esto. El único que sabe dónde queda es ese niño.

Pues sí que…, murmuró él, cansado.

Otro día no quedes con Kim para comer cuando tengamos una misión como esta, le recomendó Leah.

Sí, sí, gracias por el consejo, Leah, le respondió Jared, lleno de retintín.

Mejor esperemos que nunca más tengamos una misión como esta, apuntilló Embry.

Sí, eso, coincidió Seth.

Alush galopaba a mi lado, ya que yo no me fiaba ni un pelo de la Pitufina ni de ninguno de sus secuaces.

- Ahí está la cueva - señaló.

Uf, por fin había dicho las palabras mágicas, la frase que todos estábamos esperando. Yo me moría por irme ya a casa, junto a Nessie, porque seguía sin poder quitarme de la cabeza que ella y el bebé no estaban seguros del todo, así que cuanto antes terminásemos con todo esto, mejor.

Me concentré un momento en mis otros lobos. Brady y su grupo ya estaban luchando contra esos nómadas sin mayor problema, Daniel y los demás seguían vigilando el bosque, el cual parecía muy tranquilo, y Cheran controlaba los alrededores de mi casa sin que hubiera cambio alguno.

Todo marchaba bien, pero aún así…

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí con esta última tarea que teníamos pendiente.

Después de otra pesada marcha que se me hizo más larga de la cuenta debido a mi inquietud, la caverna apareció ante nuestros ojos. Adoptamos una carrera más sigilosa y continuamos galopando hacia ella. Como con la cuarta cueva, Carlisle y los suyos iban detrás de nosotros, y la guardia de Aro iba en último lugar.

Dentro de la caverna se oían bastantes voces. Vaya, parecía que los rumanos estaban discutiendo con el licántropo líder. Alush se puso nervioso, pero le hice una señal con un gañido para que se calmase.

Avanzamos con rapidez y mutismo, hasta que, finalmente, traspasamos la entrada de la cueva. Lo hicimos sin más contemplaciones, porque yo ya tenía prisa. Estaba más que harto de tanta cueva y licántropo, lo único que quería era largarme a casa, con mi mujer. Ya me moría por darle un buen beso, por abrazarla, por acariciarla… y por otras cosas que no voy a mencionar. Esa radio iba a tener que estar muy alta.

Las voces de la disputa se hicieron más evidentes, incluso hacían eco en las paredes rocosas y parecían rebotar en las estalactitas y estalagmitas que decoraban esa madriguera. Bueno, se ve que estaban demasiado entretenidos, aunque si hubiéramos entrado con bombos y platillos, creo que no se hubieran dado cuenta.

- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! ¡No puedo dejar a mi hermano allí! - gritó el líder de los licántropos, con esa voz profunda y gutural.

Ugh. Estaban hablando de Alush.

No pude evitar echarle un vistazo mientras nos internábamos en esa cavidad oscura, y me arrepentí al instante. La cara de Alush lo decía todo: estaba a punto de llorar. Una vez más, sentí mucha lástima por él.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! - voceó Vladimir -. ¡Debemos partir ya! ¡Permanecer aquí es peligroso!  
- ¡Todo ha sido un fracaso, ahora tendremos que empezar de cero! - protestó Stefan, que parecía estar a lo suyo -. ¡Partiremos ya mismo, tienes que contagiar a más humanos!

Malditos… Me fue imposible no machacar las muelas.

- ¡No me iré sin mi hermano! - insistió el licántropo.

Ya estábamos llegando…

- ¡Licántropo obstinado! ¡Tu hermano ya estará muerto! - le espetó Vladimir, furioso.

Y llegamos.

El líder de los licántropos ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia el rumano.

- ¡No lo escuches! ¡Estoy vivo! - irrumpió Alush, de la que salíamos a esa estancia de piedra.

El licántropo se detuvo y se quedó patidifuso cuando vio a su hermano, aunque se quedó aún más tieso al vernos a nosotros. Y los rumanos ni te cuento.

Esa estancia de la caverna estaba cerrada, la pared del fondo era un muro formado por gruesas rocas. Estupendo. El habitáculo era un agujero en la montaña, el final de la madriguera, con lo cual, los teníamos bien acorralados. Así que nos detuvimos y nos quedamos frente a ellos.

- Alush - murmuró el líder de los licántropos.

Su cara parecía no creérselo, observaba a su hermano pequeño con confusión, aunque el vaho que rezumaba su cabeza me indicaba que también sentía temor por él.

Mira, ya tenía algo bueno. Pero su alma seguía siendo bien malva.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Nos ha delatado! - rugió Stefan, agazapándose.  
- ¡Es un traidor! - bramó Vladimir, imitándolo.

Cretinos. Hace dos segundos hablaban de dejar a Alush tirado y ahora lo llamaban traidor a él.

¡Y encima ellos habían intentado secuestrar a Nessie! ¡Malditas momias!

Me incliné hacia delante y proferí un rugido que casi tira las estalactitas del techo al tiempo que ya erigía mi círculo de luz brillante para calentarlo. ¡Los iba a matar de una vez por todas!

Sin embargo, ya no me dio tiempo a hacer más. Alush se interpuso como una bala, colocándose entre los rumanos, su hermano y yo.

- ¡No le hagas daño a mi hermano, por favor! - me suplicó entre lágrimas.

¡Rayos, ahora no podía hacer nada!

De pronto, Vladimir se abalanzó hacia Alush y lo sujetó del cuello con su brazo, por detrás. Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera su hermano pudo reaccionar, hasta mi manada, los Cullen y esos chupasangres que nos acompañaban se quedaron estupefactos.

¡No!, rugí, echándome hacia delante.

- ¡Kenan! - chilló el niño, llamando a su hermano.  
- Un solo movimiento, y mataré al muchacho - advirtió Vladimir.  
- ¡Suéltalo! - gritó el líder de los licántropos, que por fin reaccionó.

Su alma seguía siendo malva, pero su hermano pequeño parecía ser sagrado para él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzó hacia Vladimir para atacarlo, pero todo sucedió muy deprisa, ni siquiera yo pude evitar la desgracia.

Stefan se lo impidió, saltando hacia él para ponerse en medio, y le propinó una patada que lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes rocosas. Su espalda se estampó con saña, haciendo que el paramento se quebrase y trozos de roca se desparramasen por el suelo.

- ¡Noooo! - lloró Alush.

Y entonces, fue cuando sucedió.

¡No!

Preparé una de mis elipses, pero no tuve ocasión de lanzarla. Vladimir no tuvo compasión, ni siquiera con un niño. Ese llanto desgarrador se paró abruptamente cuando el vampiro le rompió el cuello con su brazo y tiró de su cabeza para separarla del cuerpo.

Se hizo un silencio brutal.

Todos nos quedamos mirando esa macabra estampa con espanto. Mi manada se quedó muda, hasta los que no estaban aquí, y los Cullen y sus amigos observaban la escena, espantados. Los únicos que no se inmutaron lo más mínimo fueron los asquerosos chupasangres de Aro.

Me quedé mirando esa cabeza seccionada con horror total. Su rostro, ahora desfigurado, era la viva imagen del dolor, todavía tenía las lágrimas rodando por su piel. No podía creérmelo. Ese maldito había matado a Alush con total impunidad, como si se tratase de un animal o algo así.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDITO! - bramó el líder de los licántropos acto seguido, desencajándose de la pared.

Se arrojó hacia ellos como un torpedo rabioso, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ese vaho que antes era temeroso por Alush, ahora era de un intenso color púrpura, iracundo, colérico. Por primera vez deseé que ese licántropo se saliera con la suya, para que vengase a su hermano pequeño. Su rugido también resonó en toda la cueva.

El licántropo llegó hasta ellos en un momento y los tres comenzaron una lucha encarnizada en la que no faltaron los rugidos y mamporrazos.

- ¡Tú lo has querido! - amenazó Vladimir.  
- ¡Tendran que buscarse otro Hijo de la Luna! - rugió el líder de los licántropos.

¿A qué esperas, Jake? Aniquílalos de una vez, dijo Quil.

Sí, esos desgraciados han matado a Alush, ahora ya no tiene remedio, siguió Embry.

Esperen. Ya sé que ese licántropo es un miserable, pero quiero darle la oportunidad de vengar a su hermano antes de matarlo, declaré, sin quitar ojo a la potente pugna que teníamos delante.

Sí, era un miserable, sin embargo, Alush era su hermano, y tenía derecho a vengarlo, aunque él también fuera a morir dentro de un rato a manos de mi círculo de fuego.

Les eché un vistazo a los demás para hacerles una señal o algo que les indicara que solamente estaba esperando a que esos tres terminasen para liquidarlos. Carlisle asintió, entendiendo mi mensaje enseguida. Esperaba encontrar una mala cara por parte de la Pitufina por perder algo de tiempo, pero ésta miraba el reloj de pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca de niña pequeña y su labio se torcía hacia arriba con satisfacción. Luego, osciló la vista hacia Thiago y ambos alzaron la comisura de su labio de la misma forma.

No sé por qué, pero me dio una mala espina que no veas. Algo frío comenzó a traspasar todo mi cuerpo, erizando la pelambrera de mi lomo.

Un golpetazo enorme hizo que me girase hacia la pelea de nuevo, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La cabeza del licántropo estaba entre las manos de Stefan, desmembrada de su cuerpo, el cual sostenía Vladimir por detrás. Dos contra uno. Demasiada desventaja para el licántropo. Y buenos luchadores esos rumanos. No sé de qué me sorprendía todavía, no en vano esos dos habían tenido un imperio en el pasado que a punto había estado de desbancar al de esas asquerosas momias de los Vulturis.

Ese desgraciado no había podido vengarse por Alush. Pero yo sí lo haría.

¡Ahora sí, Jake!, exclamó Quil.

Sí, ahora sí, coincidí, erigiendo mi círculo brillante de nuevo.

De repente, los rumanos tiraron los restos del licántropo al suelo, se giraron con precipitación y le arrearon una patada al muro de piedra que tenían a sus espaldas. Los enormes bloques de piedra se cayeron y quedó a la vista un enorme boquete.

- ¡Cuidado, intentan escapar! - gritó Jasper.  
- ¡Era una salida oculta! - gruñó Emmett.

Vladimir saltó primero al exterior y lo siguió Stefan, huyendo como cobardes ratas. ¿A dónde se creían que iban? Estúpidos.

¡Malditos!, rugí, corriendo hacia allí.

El agujero no era muy grande para mí, pero era lo suficientemente ancho para que yo cupiese. Me costó un poco, sin embargo, conseguí traspasarlo.

Salí al exterior, una zona de empinadas laderas. Esos gusanos se habían escondido, los muy ilusos. Idiotas, ¿no se daban cuenta de que podía ver sus sucias y putrefactas almas?

Y allí estaban. Detrás de un enorme peñasco, esas almas malvas y oscuras eran toda una señal de humo para mí, incluso sus vahos azulados se evaporaban hacia el cielo gris.

Cambié el círculo brillante por mi elipse, ya que ésta era más precisa. Estaban perdidos, iban a morir ya, por lo que habían intentado hacer con Nessie y por lo que acababan de hacerle a Alush. Y por lo que habían hecho en esa batalla de hace tres años con Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper.

De repente, cuando ya estaba a punto de lanzar la elipse hacia ese peñón para llevarme por delante a los dos rumanos, algo hizo que mi corazón saltase de su sitio.

Una sensación gélida y congelada, glacial, emergió de lo más hondo de mi ser para plantarse con contundencia, escarchando cada uno de mis órganos, y entonces noté una extraña vibración lejana y casi imperceptible.

Me quedé paralizado por un instante.

¡Jake, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Despierta, se escapan!, me avisó Sam, que asomaba la cabeza por el agujero, sacándome de este shock momentáneo.

Eché un vistazo precipitado, todavía algo aturdido por esa sensación, pero ya no veía a Vladimir y Stefan. ¡Rayos!

Levanté una pata para avanzar.

- ¡Detrás de ti! - me avisó Rosalie.

Pero no pude girarme ni para mirar. Sentí un fuerte golpe en todo el espinazo cuando Stefan saltó de la nada, insertando sus pies con saña en mi estomago.

Me caí de espaldas, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me sobresaltó. Otro flash estalló y sentí esas vibraciones de nuevo. ¿Qué era eso? Era un zumbido insistente.

¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Jake?! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!, me regañó Leah.

Mi manada no parecía percibir lo mismo que yo.

Reaccioné lo justo para revolverme y ponerme en pie. Ahora ya no tenía a Stefan encima. No me había dado cuenta, pero todo era un revoltijo a mi alrededor. Mis lobos, los Cullen, los de Denali, Ezequiel e incluso Teresa ya estaban lanzándose hacia Vladimir y Stefan para quitármelos de encima. Los que se quedaron escondidos en la cueva fueron las alimañas de Aro.

¡Malditas ratas!

Ya estaba más que harto de todo esto. Preparé la elipse, haciéndola girar en torno a mí como si de una azada se tratase, y la envié con fuerza hacia los rumanos.

- ¡Cuidado! - bramó Vladimir, pegando un salto hacia arriba.

Miserables cobardes. Intentaron huir, pero nada pudieron hacer, mi elipse era demasiado rápida y los alcanzó de pleno.

- ¡Nooooo! - chilló Stefan cuando comenzó a arder.

A Vladimir no le dio tiempo ni de decir "ay". Los dos chupasangres se achicharraron al instante en cuanto mi elipse se los llevó por delante.

¡Bravo, Jake!, clamó Seth, profiriendo un aullido al cielo.

Sin embargo, yo no pude celebrarlo.

Mientras toda mi manada y nuestros aliados estallaban en una fiesta, sentí otro flash gélido en mi interior, y este fue aún más contundente que los anteriores. Las vibraciones que noté fueron más intensas también, y entonces por fin supe de qué se trataba.

Algo andaba mal… Rayos, sí, algo andaba mal por casa…

Mis músculos se tensaron al instante, mis ojos se clavaron en el horizonte y me sumí en una concentración total. Ni siquiera escuchaba los pensamientos de mi manada, y mucho menos el bullicio que había en torno a mí.

La imagen de Nessie se estableció en mi mente de inmediato, no fue nada difícil, ella ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, y de pronto, sucedió.

Todo mi ser latió con contundencia, una palpitación fuerte y potente que retumbó en mi caja torácica, avisándome, juntándose a las insistentes vibraciones que podía percibir. Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo latía con energía y perseverancia, mi alma se estaba poniendo en alerta máxima. Y mi alma sólo buscaba su alma. Sí, rayos, ¡rayos! ¡Nessie y el bebé estaban en peligro!

Me giré como un rayo y me dirigí como tal a la abertura del muro de piedra para entrar en la cueva de nuevo.

Jake, ¿qué pasa?, me preguntó Jared.

¡Siganme! ¡Nessie está en peligro!, avisé al resto, neurótico perdido, pasando hacia el interior de la caverna, raudo.

Los Cullen, los de Denali, Ezequiel y Teresa no me oyeron, pero notaron algo raro y, al ver que mis lobos me seguían con gesto grave y precipitación, hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jacob? - quiso saber Carlisle, preocupado.

No tenía tiempo de transformarme y aclararle nada, y tampoco estaba para dar muchas explicaciones, ya que este nerviosismo y ansiedad me dominaban por completo. Tendrían que comprobarlo por ellos mismos.

Ya estaba echando a correr, cuando la Pitufina saltó para ponerse frente a mí.

- Aro te estará muy agradecido por tu valioso servicio - dijo, interponiéndose en mi camino con insistencia -. Vladimir y Stefan fueron enemigos de mis amos durante siglos.

¡Apártate de mi camino!, le rugí con contundencia en todo la cara, esquivándola para seguir corriendo.

Escuché su rechinar de dientes a mis espaldas, pero me importaba un maldito pepino. Todo me importaba un pepino, lo único que quería era llegar a mi ángel.

Eché a volar por la caverna, atravesando esas cavidades de la roca a toda velocidad, preso de una inquietud y una urgencia que electrizaba todo mi cuerpo, llenándolo de una escalofriante adrenalina extra.

¡Jake, ¿cómo sabes si está en peligro?! Daniel y su grupo no están viendo nada raro, y Cheran tampoco, opinó Paul.

Sí, era cierto. Daniel y Cheran estaban tan tranquilos en el bosque, seguían vigilando la zona y no habían visto nada raro. Pero yo sabía que Nessie estaba en peligro.

Salimos al exterior, seguidos de los Cullen y sus amigos.

Daniel, Cheran, ¿no ven nada por allí?, quise saber.

No, por aquí todo está muy tranquilo, me comunicó Daniel.

Por aquí también. ¿Qué está pasando por ahí, amigo? ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?, inquirió Cheran, que parecía que no se enteraba de nada.

¡Ve a mirar dentro de mi casa!, le ordené, frenético.

Los ojos de Cheran nos mostraron cómo echaba a correr hacia la vivienda.

¿Qué ocurre?, le preguntó Tanya, extrañada.

De pronto, el lobo se estampó contra una pared transparente y salió rebotado hacia atrás, del golpazo.

¡No puedo pasar! ¡Hay algo que...!

¡Es una de las barreras de los magos!, mascullé, con ira retenida.

¡Nosotros tampoco podemos pasar!, me reveló Daniel, nervioso.

¡Rayos, rayos! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Jamás debería haber dejado que Nessie se separase de mí!

¡Mi Nessie, mi ángel! ¡Anthony!

Pegué un acelerón, apretando los dientes, y eché a volar por la pendiente de esa ladera rocosa, seguido de mis lobos, los Cullen y el resto de nuestros aliados.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Alice mientras corría detrás de nosotros.  
- ¡Nessie está en peligro! - adivinó Emmett, rechinando las muelas.

Los Cullen también apretaron el paso.

Entonces, otro flash glacial se plantó en mi cerebro y sentí esas persistentes vibraciones una vez más. Mi poder espiritual hizo que otra palpitación resonase en mi caja torácica, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llenó mi mente de luz.

De repente, y para mi asombro, tuve una visión.

Era el interior del Jeep de Emmett y yo veía a través de los ojos de alguien. Me quedé sin respiración cuando vi la muñeca de esa persona, la cual llevaba puesta la pulsera de compromiso. Era Nessie, mi ángel. Estaba viendo a través de sus ojos lo que ocurría en esos momentos, y lo que salía en ellos no me gustaba ni un poco.

¡No, maldita sea!

Edward estaba conduciendo alocadamente por la carretera que lleva a Forks, iba dando tumbos constantemente, huyendo de algo. Hasta que Nessie miraba al techo y veía, horrorizada, como éste se iba abriendo. Sí, podía sentir su angustia y pavor. Eso me hizo crujir las muelas. Pero cuando un chupasangre se asomó para intentar llevársela, aceleré y solté un rugido de furia.

¡NO! ¡Miserable chupasangre! ¡SUÉLTALA!

Por suerte, Bella reaccionó y se arrojó hacia el vampiro con una violencia inusitada en ella.

Inesperadamente, otra insistente vibración se hizo notar dentro de mí y entonces ya supe con absoluta certeza de qué se trataba. La pulsera de Nessie me estaba llamando, no dejaba de emitirme ese zumbido de alerta. Por alguna extraña razón, el aro de cuero no podía vibrar ni actuar, era como si algo se lo impidiese, pero tenía el suficiente poder como para vibrar ante mi poder espiritual. Y mi espíritu de Gran Lobo lo percibía sin problemas.

La visión desapareció y ya no pude seguir viendo qué estaba pasando. ¡No!

Mis patas se dolían por las escarpadas pendientes, y por esas piedras llenas de salientes y bultos que se te clavaban en las almohadillas, hiriéndolas, pero todo me daba igual.

¡Nessie, Anthony!

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, a mí me pareció toda una eternidad, pero finalmente conseguimos llegar a la falda de la montaña. El silencio que reinaba entre nosotros era tenso, estábamos expectantes y en estado de alerta total, hasta mi manada tenía la mente en blanco.

Bajamos la última pared rocosa frenéticamente y continuamos corriendo por el bosque del Parque Nacional de Olympic. Trece lobos y once vampiros que atravesábamos ese paisaje invadido de troncos a la velocidad del viento. Pero, ¿a dónde dirigirse? ¿Dónde se encontraba mi ángel?

La respuesta vino a mi cabeza sola, gracias a mi poder espiritual. Él me indicó qué hacer. Como si de una cuerda guía se tratase, una señal luminosa y refulgente fue apareciendo delante de mí, mostrándome un camino. Era como el camino de baldosas amarillas del Mago de Oz, sólo que estas baldosas brillaban e iban apareciendo delante de mí progresivamente, según avanzábamos. Era el camino hacia mi ángel.

Mis lobos estaban totalmente atónitos, pero me siguieron incondicionalmente, así como mi familia de vampiros.

Otra visión se mostró ante mí con precipitación. Nessie estaba en un bosque, y tenía ante ella a ese miserable de Razvan… Sus lascivos ojos rojos se clavaban en mi mujer rebosando una pretensión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la ansiaba para él. La cólera se apoderó de mí, quemándome por dentro, incluso podía notar la acidez de mi estómago subiendo por mi garganta.

¡Maldito! ¡Terminaría con él de una vez por todas!

La furia iba tomando mi cuerpo por momentos, y eso se notó en mi carrera.

No tardamos mucho más en salir de esos bosques para adentrarnos en los de nuestro territorio, pero no aminoramos la marcha en ningún momento. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no eran nuestros bosques, sino que estábamos en territorio Cullen. Era el bosque de los Cullen.

Las vibraciones que me enviaba la pulsera no cesaban, sin embargo, y para mi desesperación, la señal luminosa se esfumó.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Y ahora hacia dónde iba?!

Me di cuenta de que si la señal había desaparecido, tenía que ser porque andábamos muy cerca. Comencé a corretear de aquí para allá, buscando algún indicio que me acercase a Nessie, algún olor o algo. Pero no aparecía nada, ¡no aparecía nada!

Hasta que, de pronto, ocurrió.

Sentí otra palpitación dentro de mí, sin embargo, esta era mucho mayor que las anteriores, no sólo retumbó en mi pecho, sino que atravesó todo mi cuerpo con una energía nueva y potente.

¡JACOB, JACOB!, escuché.

Me quedé tieso cuando oí los gritos desesperados de mi ángel. Me llamaba… me llamaba con tormento y agonía.

¡NESSIE!, bramé, galopando con frenetismo total.

Ni siquiera sé si me acompañaba alguien. Sólo sé que comencé a seguir esa voz que a mí me parecía que atronaba por todo el bosque, como un eco constante que se extendía por la espesura del mismo, guiándome.

Ella era mi guía, ella era mi luz.

¡JACOB, JACOB!, seguía bramando mi ángel.

¡Ya voy, cielo, aguanta!, le dijo el idiota de mí, como si ella pudiera oírme.

Seguí la voz, prácticamente volando.

Los troncos de los árboles parecía que se echasen encima de mí, como si fuesen los guardias de ese malnacido de Razvan, sin embargo, no me amilané y los esquivé con maestría y urgencia.

¡Maldito! ¡Acabaría con él!

¡JACOB!, gritó Nessie en su cabeza otra vez.

Me estaba desesperando, su voz cada vez se oía más cercana, pero, ¡maldita sea!, no terminaba de llegar a ella.

¡Nessie, ¿dónde estás?!, voceé, histérico, mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, esquivando los árboles.

De repente, volví a escucharla, pero esta vez no en mi mente. Su voz salía por su garganta, rota y llena de calvario.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ! - chilló, con un llanto desgarrador que se me clavó en el alma.

¡NESSIE!, rugí, haciendo que temblase todo el bosque.

Creo que algunos animales salieron en estampida, pero yo no podía ver ni escuchar nada más que no fuera mi ángel.

La pesadilla de Nessie vino a mi cabeza irremediablemente, parpadeaba dentro de la misma, como si fuese la ruidosa alarma de un parque de bomberos. Su voz se había oído por aquí, pero, ¡rayos!, no daba con ella. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

- ¡Así que estos eran tus verdaderos planes! - escuché que decía otra voz.  
- ¡Maldito traidor! - lo acompañó una más.  
- ¡Nikoláy! ¡Ruslán! - masculló una cuarta.

Todas las células de mi organismo se llenaron de cólera y furia incontrolada al instante, porque reconocería esa asquerosa voz en cualquier sitio, incluso debajo del agua. Era Razvan. ¡Malnacido! Aunque no sólo estaba él, esos otros dos magos también se encontraban en ese misterioso sitio, y al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de su traición.

Volví a rugir y comencé a dar bandazos iracundos en todas direcciones, buscando el lugar exacto donde se encontraban. Estaban justo aquí, lo sabía, podía escucharlos delante de mis narices. Sin embargo, no veía nada más que árboles.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?! ¡Yo mismo te convertí! ¡Eres como un hijo para mí! ¡Y ahora nos traicionas por una simple semihumana! - escuché que lo reprochaba Nikoláy, furioso.

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!, volvió a gritar Nessie, llena de aflicción y angustia, podía oír cómo lloraba en voz alta.

¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Dónde estás?!, le pregunté, frenéticamente.

Pero ella no podía escucharme. ¡No, no, no!

Un rabioso rugido comenzó a nacer dentro de mí y mi espíritu de Gran Lobo se revolvió, colérico, cegado, fuera de sí. Algo en mis entrañas tembló y una palpitación aún más gigantesca latió desde ellas para extenderse por todo mi ser, atravesándome como si de una onda expansiva de fuego y luz se tratase.

Y, entonces, por fin la clarividencia se plantó frente a mí.

Unas siluetas empezaron a aparecer ante mis atónitos y exaltados ojos. Primero eran borrosas, como si una tela de plástico tupido estuviese delante de ellas, sin embargo, poco a poco esas figuras fueron volviéndose más nítidas. Hasta que por fin las vi del todo.

Ahí estaban esos desgraciados de Razvan, Nikoláy y Ruslán. Y por fin vi a mi Nessie, a mi dulce y precioso ángel.

Allí, arrodillada en el suelo, junto al tronco de un abeto, se encontraba mi ángel, y sus manos rodeaban su vientre. Su hermoso rostro estaba desfigurado por un dolor desgarrador y una expresión de tortura y tormento que apuñaló mi alma hasta el fondo. El aire se me escapó de los bronquios con horror cuando vi la sangre que bañaba su barriga, mis ojos no se pudieron abrir más. Una herida lacerante, sangrante y alargada se extendía por su vientre de arriba abajo, y aunque ésta aún no era muy abierta, parecía que se acrecentaba por momentos.

¡NESSIE! ¡ANTHONY!

Sin embargo, todavía podía ver el alma de nuestro bebé, sí, seguía vivo. Estaba vivo, ¡vivo! Pero había algo más. Anthony estaba envuelto por algo, una especie de bolsa que brillaba con un color blanco, bajo el fulgor de su alma dorada. Lo comprendí en cuanto lo vi. Era el hechizo de Ezequiel, su magia blanca. La bolsa parecía bastante fuerte y había resistido a lo que fuera que había atacado al bebé, pero también vi una pequeña fisura que se estaba agrandando lentamente.

¡NO!

Otra fuerte palpitación hizo vibrar todo mi organismo, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo me estaba indicando algo, y entonces supe qué tenía que hacer. Y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Ese bastardo de Razvan pareció percatarse de mi presencia al otro lado de su barrera justo antes de que comenzase a extender mi círculo de luz brillante.

- Volveré por ti, Renesmee - juró, apretando las muelas con más que rabia al tiempo que se alejaba un paso de ella.

Ese malnacido se quería escapar, pero yo no podía apartar mi horrorizada vista de mi ángel, tenía que salvarla a ella y a mi hijo, eso era lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Todo lo demás se convertía en algo secundario para mí, incluso mis ansias de venganza. Nessie tampoco parecía haberlo escuchado, estaba totalmente enfrascada observando su vientre, completamente ida y desesperada.

Acto seguido Razvan les dedicó una mirada a los magos.

- Adiós, Nikoláy - y echó a volar hacia el bosque.

Erigí mi círculo brillante, lleno de cólera. Mi respiración salía por mis fosas nasales con ira y mis ojos rebosaban odio por todos los costados.

- ¡Rápido, se escapa! - voceó Nikoláy, ajeno a lo que se le venía encima.

Los dos magos fueron tras él, sin embargo, al contrario que Razvan, que salió como nada de su barrera, se estamparon contra ese cristal invisible, cayéndose hacia atrás.

¡Maldito miserable!

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ha puesto una barrera, no podemos salir! - gritó Ruslán, cabreado.

¡Vayan tras él!, ordené a mi manada al tiempo que hacía bombear mi círculo con una furia descontrolada que crecía por momentos. Mi voz de Alfa se presentó con contundencia, jamás había dado una orden como esta. Mis hermanos se doblegaron ante mí, aunque no era mi intención. ¡Salgan del país si hace falta, pero atrapenlo y traiganmelo!

No vi cómo se fueron, aunque sé que acataron la orden al instante.

¡Y no podía perder más tiempo!

¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!, bramó mi ángel, con un suplicio agonizante.

¡Ya estoy aquí, mi amor!


	127. Esto demuestra que no soy un dios, como

ESTO DEMUESTRA QUE NO SOY UN DIOS, COMO OTROS SE PIENSAN :

- ¡Desaste de la barrera! - voceó Nikoláy -. ¡Yo me encargo de la semihumana!

¡Maldito! ¡MI ÁNGEL, MI HIJO, ERAN INTOCABLES!

La ira que sentía dentro ya era un volcán que escupía lava incandescente, y como tal, ésta salió disparada hacia fuera, en una erupción brutal, haciendo estallar mi círculo de luz brillante, que se volvió de un abrasador fuego al instante y se abrió desde mí hacia todas partes, en redondo, explotando como una bomba nuclear.

Esa candente y calcinadora onda expansiva se extendió a una velocidad increíble, incluso yo mismo me sorprendí, y comenzó a barrerlo todo, devastando toda cosa maléfica que se encontraba a su súbito paso.

Y empezó con la barrera de Razvan. Se la llevó por delante, arrollándola por completo, reduciéndola a un simple polvillo que fue arrastrado por el propio viento de la explosión.

Pero ahí no terminó el asunto.

Esos asquerosos magos no tuvieron ocasión de chillar, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ver lo que pasaba. Bueno, me habría gustado que hubiesen sufrido, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos me daba igual. La onda expansiva llegó acto seguido a ellos y los pulverizó de inmediato, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Y ahora sí que estaba seguro de que eran ellos, en carne y hueso. Lo supe porque mi espíritu de Gran Lobo así me lo hizo saber, y porque esas cenizas se prendieron en fuego mientras caían, emitiendo unos espeluznantes chillidos como las ratas cuando son atrapadas por una trampa. Todo mi ser se llenó de satisfacción por haber terminado con tanta maldad, y parecía que sí habían sufrido algo. Sus putrefactas cenizas cayeron al suelo, ya apagadas, y los quejidos también cesaron. Nikoláy y Ruslán ya estaban muertos. Pero la potente y destructora onda continuó su devastador y vertiginoso recorrido por el bosque, perdiéndose, incluso, de mi vista.

Nessie se percató de mi presencia al instante, en cuanto la barrera desapareció. Alzó ese desgarrador rostro y clavó sus ansiosos ojos llenos de tortura en mí, sin dejar de acariciar su ensangrentado vientre.

- Jake… - murmuró, sollozando y respirando con agitación y más que angustia.

La herida de su barriga ya estaba un poco más abierta, pero la fisura de la bolsa luminosa que envolvía al bebé se resquebrajó. Algo negruzco empezó a rodear a Anthony, como si quisiera estrangularlo o asfixiarlo, y su pequeño corazón empezó a latir más despacio.

- ¡Nessie! - gritó Alice, horrorizada, cuando la vio.  
- ¡NOOOO, MI BEBÉ! - bramó Nessie, observando su barriga con terror otra vez.

¡NO! ¡ANTHONY!

Sentí varios jadeos de horror a mis espaldas.

Iba a correr hacia Nessie, mi garganta ya gemía de dolor, mi alma ya se estaba desgarrando, pero de repente, sentí otra palpitación y me detuve. Creo que Alice también se dirigía a Nessie, pero Carlisle le interpuso su brazo al verme y ella se paró, llevando la mirada hacia mí.

Nessie lo vio en mis ojos y su rostro, empapado en lágrimas, se llenó de esperanza de inmediato. Sí, podía hacerlo, lo sabía, lo sentía dentro de mí, era un remolino intenso y mágico que se revolvía en mi interior, clamándome salir.

Y no perdí más tiempo.

Bajé la vista hacia Anthony y me concentré en su dorada y luminosa alma. Esta vez no erigí un círculo brillante, ni una elipse, sino que un chorro fulgurante y lleno de energía salió de mis entrañas y se dirigió hacia Nessie como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase.

Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó con intensidad cuando el chorro envolvió su vientre. No sé qué ocurrió en su barriga, porque una luz cegadora estalló ahí dentro y nos impidió verlo.

Pero cuando escuché los rítmicos y veloces latidos del pequeño corazón de Anthony de nuevo y ese destello desapareció, junto con el chorro luminoso, el cual regresó a mi cuerpo, mi corazón volvió a latir con felicidad. La barriga de Nessie seguía manchada de sangre, pero ya no tenía ninguna herida, y el alma del bebé refulgía con plenitud.

- Gracias a Dios - suspiró Esme, detrás de mí.

Nessie alzó el rostro de nuevo y me sonrió, aunque parecía agotada, su carita mostraba un cansancio extenuante.

- Jake… - susurró, con esa sonrisa, mirándome maravillada.

¡NESSIE!, lloriqueé.

Corrí como un bólido y me oculté detrás de un árbol para cambiar de fase. En cuanto me puse los pantalones, prácticamente en volandas, salí de allí a toda prisa para atenderla. Todavía me estaba subiendo la cremallera cuando llegué a su lado, y los Cullen que se habían quedado, es decir, Carlisle, Esme, Ezequiel, Teresa y Alice, ya estaban junto a ella. Todos los demás se habían ido para perseguir a ese malnacido de Razvan.

Sin embargo, mi felicidad duró poco. Teresa la sostenía algo erguida, sujetando su espalda, y estaba agachada, como los demás, que permanecían a su alrededor. Carlisle también estaba en cuclillas, junto a Nessie, y tenía la mano sobre su frente. Y su cara no me gustaba ni un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quise saber, abriéndome paso entre los cinco vampiros y agachándome para comprobar la frente de Nessie. Doc retiró su mano con rapidez para dejar paso a la mía -. Rayos, está ardiendo - mascullé, alarmado.  
- Jake… - murmuró ella, observándome con ese rostro agotado, aunque continuaba haciéndolo maravillada.

Sin perder más tiempo, me alcé y volé hacia el mismo tronco de antes. Me quité los pantalones a toda velocidad, los dejé tirados en la hierba y entré en fase de nuevo, saliendo con precipitación para dirigirme a Nessie.

Ahora no me costó nada, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Al igual que hace un rato, me concentré en ella, busqué ese latido que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo, y esa estrella fugaz en forma de chorro brillante salió en su busca, envolviéndola.

Nessie volvió a cerrar los ojos y a jadear al sentir mi poder espiritual, aunque esta vez con más intensidad, pues el chorro brillante la cubría totalmente. Parecía una mariposa en su crisálida, una crisálida fulgurante y mágica. Otra luz cegadora brilló con ímpetu, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, cuando se apagó, ella no parecía haberse curado. ¡No, rayos! Había algo que lo impedía, algo que bloqueaba el paso de mi poder espiritual. Me quedé atónito, podía ver cómo mi poder espiritual intentaba moverse por sus venas, iluminándolas, haciendo de ellas unas ramificaciones de luz, pero algo negruzco se mezclaba con mi poder espiritual y lo hacía mucho más pesado, como si arrastrase una tonelada de plomo. Nadie podía ver esto excepto yo, claro, pero me quedé tan petrificado, que Ezequiel se percató.

- Me temo que se trata de un hechizo encadenado de Razvan - masculló, observando la estampa con rabia. Caí en la cuenta de que él se había quedado para terminar de vengarse de Nikoláy y Ruslán de una vez por todas, ya que les tenía muchas ganas, pero que yo había terminado con su deseo de un solo soplido. Aún así, no parecía insatisfecho por cómo habían acabado, aunque su semblante ahora era de preocupación y rabia por lo que Razvan le había hecho a Nessie. Mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente cuando escuché su frase -. En cuanto el hechizo del bebé se deshizo, se activó este otro, y debe de ser muy fuerte, ya que se resiste a tu poder espiritual.

Razvan… ¡Razvan! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Juraba por mi vida que iba a terminar con él, y su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa!

- Creo que en realidad se trata de un hechizo triple - siguió, con gesto pensativo, obligándome a salir de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Lo miré sin comprender, aunque no fui el único, el resto tampoco entendía nada. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, así que gañí con ansiedad y me dirigí al árbol una vez más, dejándolo con la próxima palabra en la boca y con las preguntas de los demás en el aire. Adopté mi forma humana, me puse los pantalones precipitadamente y salí de mi escondite de nuevo, abriéndome paso para agacharme junto a Nessie.

Pasé mi mano por debajo de sus piernas y la tomé en brazos. Los suyos se aferraron a mi cuello con debilidad mientras su cabeza se caía exhausta en mi hombro, y me levanté.

- Será mejor que la llevemos a casa - declaró Carlisle, sin dejar ese gesto grave.

Yo ya estaba caminando. Eché a trotar con él y los demás, cargando con Nessie en mis brazos, hacia la casa de los Cullen, ya que estábamos en su territorio y quedaba más cerca.

- Jake… - susurró Nessie, con un frágil hilo de voz, intentando apretar su abrazo.  
- Ya estoy aquí, cielo - le murmuré en la frente, dándole un beso.

Rayos, seguía ardiendo. Su piel estaba más caliente que mis labios.

Aceleré.

- Anthony está bien… - jadeó, sonriendo con felicidad -. Ya noto… sus pataditas…

Sí, yo también acababa de sentirlas, pero tuve que tragar saliva para que el nudo que se aferró a mi garganta no saltara.

- Sí, preciosa, Anthony está bien - conseguí murmurar, aunque mi voz salió más ronca de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

Entonces, pareció acordarse de algo, porque alzó su cabeza un poco para poder mirarme. Y sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y angustia otra vez.

- Mis padres… - susurró de nuevo, con ansiedad -. Están… en peligro…

No me dio tiempo ni de asustarme.

- Estamos bien, hija mía - afirmó Edward, que apareció repentinamente de entre los árboles, como un rayo, para colocarse a mi lado, con evidente inquietud.  
- Renesmee, cielo - llegó Bella, con la misma cara de alarma y aflicción que su marido.

Ella se puso junto a Edward, el cual le cedió el sitio, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija.

- Estan bien… - sonrió apenas Nessie, apoyando su rostro en mi hombro otra vez, agotada por ese pequeño esfuerzo -. Todos… estamos… bien…

Volví a tragar saliva. No, todos no. Ella no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Dónde estaban? - inquirió Alice, sin dejar de mirar a Nessie de tanto en cuando con ese desasosiego que teníamos todos -. Pude verlos durante un momento, pero luego los perdí.  
- Estábamos encerrados en una barrera de Razvan, luchando con cinco miembros de su guardia, pero uno de los círculos de fuego de Jacob era tan potente, que llegó hasta nosotros y arrasó con todo, incluidos los vampiros. Creo que recorrió todo el bosque y que ha llegado hasta La Push - pude percibir cierto deslumbramiento cuando lo dijo, pero Edward contestó con prisas, porque enseguida cambió de tema, al que urgía en estos momentos -. Dime, Carlisle, ¿qué le ocurre a Renesmee?

Doc no le contestó con palabras, se limitó a mirarlo con esa expresión de gravedad, seguramente para que Nessie no lo oyera. Edward asintió, y su semblante no era el reflejo de la tranquilidad, precisamente, aunque el mío era peor, porque yo era todo un manojo de nervios y ansiedad.

¿Qué le pasaba a Nessie? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi ángel?

- Explícame eso del hechizo triple - le pedí a Ezequiel, con nerviosismo.

Todos los presentes prestaron mucha atención.

- He subestimado a Razvan, es más poderoso de lo que creía en un principio - empezó a explicar, no sin cierto malestar -. Ha debido de aumentar sus conocimientos y cultivar su don durante los últimos años, porque ahora es capaz de desencadenar un hechizo que tiene el poder de tres juntos. Ese hechizo triple no es lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a tu poder espiritual, pero sí como para oponerse lo suficiente, es decir, el hechizo podría estar resistiéndose a tu poder espiritual durante horas, días o incluso…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero yo supe qué significaba eso, y el semblante dolorido de Edward me lo ratificaba. Ese hechizo podía estar así, resistiéndose a mi poder espiritual, durante semanas, hasta que el organismo de Nessie no lo aguantase más y… Cerré los ojos y apreté las muelas mientras mis pulmones exhalaban el aire con una mezcolanza de desesperación y furia. Esto demostraba que yo no era un dios, como se pensaban algunos.

Se hizo un tenso silencio que se alargó más de la cuenta y seguimos caminando por el bosque con esa rapidez, hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Pasamos adentro y nos dirigimos al que había sido el dormitorio de Nessie, en la última planta. Esme abrió la puerta y me la sostuvo para que yo entrase con más facilidad. Acababa de hacerlo, cuando Bella y Edward pasaron como zumbidos a mi lado para dirigirse a la enorme cama. Retiraron la colcha hacia atrás y la abrieron con rapidez. Con sumo cuidado, dejé a Nessie sobre el camastro, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Mi cara se retorció y mi respiración se aceleró cuando vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y que estaba semi-inconsciente.

- Jake…, no vayas… - susurró, hablando en sueños, moviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado.  
- Está delirando - dijo Carlisle, con ese gesto grave y preocupado.  
- Nessie - murmuré, acariciando su rostro con alarma y ansiedad.  
- Su fiebre es muy, muy alta, Jacob. Lamento decirte esto, pero el bebé corre serio peligro - siguió, observándome con un semblante severo y serio. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento -. Su organismo tiene una temperatura demasiado elevada para un bebé humano, la sangre que le llega es muy alta, eso provocará que el bebé también tenga fiebre, y podría morir - otro parón de mis latidos -. Tenemos que conseguir que le baje la fiebre.  
- Hay que desvestirla - propuso Bella, hablando con prisa y nerviosismo.

Edward ya estaba empezando a quitarle las botas y la chaqueta, y su esposa se unió a él para hacerlo con el resto. Yo reaccioné por fin y le arranqué el blusón de dos tirones, ni siquiera me paré a desabrochar botón por botón, eso me llevaría demasiado tiempo.

- Alice, busca un camisón en el vestidor - le pidió Bella mientras le quitaba los pantalones a su hija.

La aludida se convirtió en un borrón cuando se metió en ese cuarto.

Pasé la mano por debajo de la espalda de Nessie y la alcé un poco para quitarle el blusón, ayudado por Edward, que se encargó de sacar las mangas para retirarlo del todo. Alice llegó tan rauda como se había ido y trajo un antiguo camisón de Nessie, uno de esos de algodón que se estiraban bien. Bella lo cogió y, sin que yo posase aún a mi mujer, se lo metió por la cabeza y lo bajó hasta el sostén. Edward también ayudó con los brazos para ponérselo completamente, envolviendo su abultada barriga con esa tela que cedió sin problemas. Cuando terminaron, la coloqué en la cama de nuevo, con delicadeza.

- Jake… - susurró Nessie, otra vez en sueños.

Me senté a su lado y cogí su mano.

- Estoy aquí, preciosa - murmuré, pasando la otra palma por su abrasador rostro, con angustia.

Sí, rayos, no podía ocultarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado. Su piel ardía y estaba comenzando a humedecerse por el sudor. Y encima no podía echarme junto a ella para abrazarla, ya que temía que eso aumentara su fiebre.

Bella se quitó la chaqueta con presteza y se quedó en camiseta de tirantes. Se descalzó y se echó junto a Nessie, arrimándose bien a ella para aportarle su gélido frío. Pasó el brazo por debajo de su cuello, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y posó su mano en la frente de su hija, mirándome con una expresión de inquietud que yo correspondí, no pude remediarlo.

Nessie abrió los ojos y me buscó con la mirada. Sus párpados le pesaban, apenas podía mantenerlos arriba, y parecía un poco perdida y desorientada.

- Estoy aquí, cielo - le indiqué, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mis trémulos dedos.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a acariciar su rostro, por si eso hacía que su fiebre subiera.

- Jake… - su boca se curvó en una frágil sonrisa.  
- Sí, pequeña, estoy aquí - le repetí, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Tuve que tragar otro montón de saliva para mantener el nudo de mi garganta en su sitio. Si ella me veía mal, sería peor.

- Anthony… está bien… - volvió a decir, con un murmullo que se apagó cuando los ojos se le cerraron.  
- Sí, preciosa - logré musitar, inquieto, sin soltar su mano. La lleve hacia arriba y la besé -. Todo va a salir bien - murmuré, aunque más bien para mí mismo.  
- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - me solicitó Carlisle.

No quería soltar la mano de Nessie ni despegarme de ella, pero estaba claro que quería hablarme de algún diagnóstico o algo, así que asentí.

Le di otro beso en el dorso de la mano, dejándola sobre el colchón, uno más cuando me levanté, en los labios, y me marché con Doc de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Nessie ni un momento.

No sé por qué me hizo salir del dormitorio, porque los demás podían escucharlo todo, pero supuse que era para que yo tuviera una sensación de más intimidad. Cerró la puerta y se quedó frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quise saber, poniendo los brazos en jarra al tiempo que me movía con nerviosismo.

La expresión de Carlisle seguía siendo grave.

- No puedo administrarle ningún medicamento para bajarle la fiebre, ya que no es algo que produzca su organismo - empezó a explicarme, mirándome con una cautela que no me gustaba ni un poco -. Esto lo está produciendo esa magia negra, y la única forma de que la fiebre remita es con tu poder espiritual. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que éste venza al hechizo.

Solté todo el aire por la boca, de una sola exhalación, desesperado y lleno de nervios.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿No se puede hacer nada más? - inquirí, neurótico perdido.  
- Mientras tanto, intentaremos bajarle algo la fiebre aportándole frío. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento.

Volví a soltar una buena bocanada de mi aliento y asentí, sin dejar esta inquietud.

Ya iba a girarme para entrar en el dormitorio de nuevo, pero él se quedó estático en el pasillo, observándome con esa cautela que no me hacía nada de gracia. Una bala gélida atravesó mi estómago al ver su semblante y no pude ni moverme. Los pies se me quedaron pegados al suelo.

- ¿Hay… algo más? - murmuré, sin poder ocultar mi enorme preocupación.  
- Me temo que sí.  
- Pues, vamos, suéltalo ya - lo azucé, respirando hondo para ser fuerte.

Tenía que serlo, tenía que serlo…

- Si esta situación se alarga demasiado, tendré que intervenirla para sacarle al bebé con una cesárea - me informó, hablándome con la prudencia típica de un doctor.  
- ¿Una… cesárea? - fue lo único que el idiota de mí consiguió soltar, eso sí, con un estúpido murmullo.

Carlisle se tomó un par de segundos para seguir hablando, esperando a que yo reaccionase. Como no lo hice, se lanzó igual.

- Como ya he dicho, la elevada temperatura del organismo de Nessie es muy perjudicial para el bebé. Puedo esperar unas horas, pero si la fiebre no remite, tendré que sacárselo.

Inspiré para reponerme un poco.

- ¿Y Anthony… estará… estará bien? - pregunté, con otro murmullo.  
- Ya tiene casi ocho meses, eso es suficiente para que nazca perfectamente sano - me ratificó.

Tomé aire una vez más, respirando profundamente, y lo solté con rapidez y decisión.

- Está bien, Doc, haz lo que tengas que hacer - asentí, aunque lleno de nervios.

Moví un pie para girarme hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- Espera - me detuvo, cogiéndome del brazo. No me gustaba ese tono, era demasiado asustadizo, así que me volví hacia él con lentitud, clavando la vista en sus ojos, expectantes -. Hay otra cosa más - siguió, ahora con un tono más bajo.  
- ¿Qué… qué pasa?  
- Siento mucho tener que decirte esto, Jacob - sus palabras comenzaron a sonarme con eco, rebotando en mis oídos -, pero con esa fiebre tan alta, temo que Nessie no pueda superar una intervención como esa. Quiero que sepas que es muy arriesgada para ella, aparte de su elevada temperatura, su tensión es muy baja, y podría entrar en una parada cardiorrespiratoria.

En ese momento no me atravesó una bala, fue un cañón punzante y congelado que impactó contra mi pecho, abriendo un enorme agujero, dejándome completamente paralizado. Había dado por hecho que ella no iba a sufrir daño alguno, ya que Carlisle era médico y aquí disponía de los medios necesarios para una operación de ese tipo.

- ¿Qué…? - mi voz casi no sonó.  
- Puedo esperar unas horas, pero si su fiebre se alarga, tendré que intervenirla, o si no, podrías perderlos a los dos.

Las palabras de Carlisle salieron con delicadeza y tacto, pero a mí me parecieron las más crueles que había oído en toda mi vida.

- ¿Me… me estás diciendo que tengo que decidir si quiero que viva mi…?  
- Te estoy diciendo que tenemos unas horas de margen para que lo pienses - me interrumpió, con calma.  
- ¿Cuántas? - quise saber, más inquieto todavía.  
- Depende de su presión arterial, de la temperatura, de cómo reaccione al frío que le está dando Bella, etcétera. Tendríamos que ir viéndolo sobre la marcha.  
- Eso no me tranquiliza nada - mascullé, llevando las manos a mi pelo mientras empezaba a pasear de aquí para allá.  
- Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo darte un tiempo en concreto, lo siento.

Mis pies no paraban de moverse, neuróticos, y mis manos se aferraron a mi pelo con rabia. No, esto no podía estar pasando… Era imposible, ¡imposible! No, ¡NO! Me negaba a aceptar eso, ¡me negaba en rotundo!

- Ella va a ponerse bien - aseguré, con un aire rabioso, parándome delante de él -. Nessie es muy fuerte, resistirá lo que le echen. Y mi poder espiritual ganará a ese maldito hechizo.  
- Esperemos que así sea, Jacob - asintió Doc -. Yo tengo plena confianza en ti y en tu poder.

Inspiré profundamente y asentí con confianza.

Sí, esto tenía que salir bien. Tenía que hacerlo…

Anthony.

Nessie, mi dulce y precioso ángel…


	128. Nessie, no me dejes no me dejes

NESSIE, NO ME DEJES… NO ME DEJES…

No sé por qué me vino ese recuerdo a la cabeza.

- Yo decoro el árbol, abuelo - se ofreció Nessie, entusiasmada, ya corriendo a su paso humano hacia la caja de los adornos.

Bella ni siquiera pudo retenerla, había saltado de sus brazos con agilidad, pegando un brinco enorme y veloz. Su pequeño vestido de seda azul se hinchó como si fuese una campana mientras aterrizaba y los largos rizos de su preciosa melena rebotaron en su espalda, volviendo a subir a cámara lenta hasta que recayeron en su columna de nuevo. O eso me pareció a mí. Todos nos hubiéramos quedado engatusados del todo si no fuera porque ese salto era demasiado acrobático para una niña de seis años, seis años físicos, claro está, y cantaba mucho a ojos de Charlie. Bella estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con ella para recalcarle lo importante que era ocultar su condición de semivampiro de cara a los humanos, sobre todo a Charlie, pero al ver la carita de felicidad y entusiasmo de Nessie, lo dejó pasar, era irremediable. Además, creo que para aquel entonces Charlie ya llevaba bastantes meses sospechando que su nieta no era muy normal, precisamente. Qué demonios, cada vez que la veía había crecido algo, en este año y tres meses, su nieta ya tenía seis años, aunque en los últimos meses su crecimiento se había estancado bastante, porque no había pasado de aparentar esa edad.

Charlie se había quedado observando a Nessie embobado desde que habíamos entrado por la puerta de su casa, pero no fue el único. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a ese ángel, maravillado. Para mí esa niña era el ser más especial que había en todo el universo, un ángel dulce, inocente y puro, el ángel que había curado mi corazón, el ángel que me había salvado la vida. Y yo daría la mía por ella sin pensarlo. Ella lo era todo para mí, ella era lo único para mí. Era mi tesoro más preciado.

Charlie se despertó de su sueño antes que yo y noté cómo oscilaba la mirada hacia mí. Mis ojos no se querían despegar de Nessie, pero no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo para observarlO a él cuando sentí su examen. Sus pupilas, enmarcadas bajo un ceño bajo y fruncido, destilaban un revuelto de crítica, sospecha y cierto desconcierto. Todavía no sabía lo mío con Nessie, y el hombre estaba un poco perdido con nuestra extraña relación. Y no sólo por lo mío, era evidente que Nessie tenía un apego demasiado especial hacia mí como para no darse cuenta, y cada vez tenía más. Llevó la vista al frente, murmuró algo ininteligible y se marchó junto a su nieta. Sí, creo que prefería no saber esto tampoco.

- ¡Jake, tú también! - me llamó Nessie, sonriente, haciéndome una señal con la mano.

Escuché otro refunfuño de Charlie, pero me acerqué a ellos sin dejar de sonreírle a mi ángel. Me senté en el suelo, junto a los dos, y Nessie corrió para hacerlo sobre mis piernas, dándome primero un tierno beso en la mejilla. Charlie volvió a examinarme, aunque esta vez, analizándonos a los dos, y murmuró algo que no entendí, pero terminó soltando un suspiro sonriente de rendición.

Mientras Nessie colocaba las bolas, las luces y las guirnaldas en el árbol con gran maestría, Charlie y yo lo hacíamos con bastante torpeza, la verdad. El caso es que nos esforzábamos, pero no se sabía quiénes eran los adultos y quién el niño, ya que Nessie iba recolocando los adornos para mejorar un poco ese desastre. Bueno, ok, yo tenía diecisiete primaveras, pero me quedaban poco más de dos semanas para llegar a la mayoría de edad, así que prácticamente ya era un adulto, ¿no? Bella no hacía más que reírse desde el sofá, al ver la estampa, y Edward…, bueno, Edward se mofaba de mí directamente.

Esta era la segunda Navidad que pasábamos juntos desde que Nessie había nacido. El año pasado había sido un poco tenso, por la situación, claro. Los Vulturis estaban al caer y todos habíamos estado un poco nerviosos. Y encima, Charlie y mi viejo estaban enfadados por lo de Sue, por eso Billy no había ido. Pero este año era diferente.

Gracias a la insistencia de Nessie, Billy iba a venir, y esperábamos una reconciliación entre Charlie y él. Bueno, a decir verdad, el que estaba cabreado era mi viejo, por supuesto, era Charlie el que le había levantado a la chica. En aquel entonces yo estaba tan embotado con el asunto de Bella, que no me había dado ni cuenta de que a Billy le gustaba Sue. Menudo idiota ciego, mira que para no darme cuenta. Ahora recordaba todas las veces en que mi viejo me decía lo interesante que era esa mujer, lo fuerte y fascinante que era, que si vaya carácter, que si Sue para aquí, que si Sue para allá… ¿Y todas las horas que se pasaba Billy de visita en casa de Sue? Buah, qué tonto había sido, era tan evidente. Pero el imbécil de mí sólo se dio cuenta cuando Charlie, que también debía de estar por Sue, empezó a salir con ella y mi padre se enfadó con él. Vaya dos, parecían dos niños adolescentes.

Pero mi ángel lo arregló todo. Nessie le pidió a Billy que viniera a la cena de nochebuena y cuando le puso esos ojitos suyos, mi viejo no se pudo resistir, claro. Y lo mismo pasó con Charlie, aunque él no estaba enfadado. Así que Charlie llamó a Billy para invitarlo, éste aceptó, y ya tuvieron una pequeña conversación telefónica que sirvió para romper un poco el hielo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sue estaba en la cocina, junto a Bella, que le estaba ayudando a preparar la cena. Charlie dejó el árbol momentáneamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sue salió de la cocina para acompañarlo, ya que todos sabíamos quien era.

- Hola, Billy - lo saludó Charlie al abrir.  
- Feliz Navidad, Charlie. Feliz Navidad, Sue - mi padre curvó la comisura de su labio a modo de sonrisa tonta mientras alzaba un paquete que tenía un envoltorio blanco -. Traigo el postre.

Charlie sonrió, Sue más, y a partir de ahí todo fue como la seda.

Billy venía con Sam y Emily, que fueron los encargados de traerlo.

Todos comenzaron a bromear y a reír en el vestíbulo, y Nessie observaba la estampa sonriente. Puso la última bola en el árbol, se giró hacia mí con otra enorme sonrisa y se lanzó a mis brazos de un salto, acurrucándose en mi pecho, mimosa.

- Te ha quedado precioso - la alabé.

Nessie se despegó un poco de mí y me miró con esos ojitos brillantes. Ya iba a levantar la mano para comunicarse conmigo a través de su don, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Charlie estaba por allí y la posó en mi cuello.

- Todo se arregló - sonrió.

Miré esa carita tan dulce y tuve que obligarme a bajar de la nube.

- Eso parece.  
- Tu papá y mi abuelito ya son amigos otra vez - su sonrisa se amplió más.  
- Sí, ya vuelven a ser colegas - sonreí.

Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, completamente embobada, observando mi rostro con suma atención, como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de mis poros. Como ya dije una vez, a veces me daba la sensación de que Nessie también estaba imprimada de mí. Ya sé que era totalmente absurdo e imposible, y que seguramente sería producto de mi imaginación, de lo atontado que me quedaba con ella, pero cuando me miraba con esa adoración casi rayana en el fanatismo…

- Yo jamás me enfadaré contigo. Jamás me separaré de ti - afirmó de pronto, más seria. Se echó sobre mí con rapidez, acurrucándose en mi pecho al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos -. Te quiero, Jake - murmuró, apretándome con fuerza.

No era la primera vez que me decía esto, lo que pasa es que nunca lo había escuchado de su boca, y me quedé completamente pasmado. Esas palabras, dichas con su voz, me parecieron lo más bonito que había escuchado jamás, y me emocioné. Sí, ok, me emocioné como un idiota cursi, pero qué quieres, no pude evitar ese nudo en la garganta.

- Yo también te quiero, Nessie - susurré en su pelo.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y miré al frente. Adivina con quién se toparon mis ojos. Sí, con Edward, ya que estaba sentado justo frente a mí, en el sofá. También era mala suerte… Y su cara no era de felicidad plena, precisamente, más bien nos observaba con resignación, y también podía percibir cierto fastidio al ver a su hija tan unida a mí.

Sí, él también se daba cuenta de la adoración que sentía Nessie por mí, de que cuanto más crecía, más apego tenía, pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera yo? No era culpa mía.

Bella salió de la cocina y nos vio. Sonrió, pero se ve que todavía sentía esos celos maternos, así que enseguida soltó algo para que su hija se despegase de mí.

- ¿Ya han terminado de decorar el árbol?

Nessie se separó de mi pecho, la miró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No habías terminado ya? - le pregunté, extrañado, observando el árbol. Yo lo veía perfecto.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco, me dejó, con un pequeño salto, y cogió la estrella de la caja, que se ve que era lo único que quedaba. Me la mostró con una sonrisita.

- Ah, claro, la estrella - caí, sonriéndole.

Extendió los brazos hacia mí y ya supe lo que quería. Me puse de pie, la cogí y la senté en mi cuello. Ella se rió con entusiasmo al ver la altura y se agarró bien a mi frente. Su risa infantil era música celestial para mí.

- Ten cuidado, Jacob - ya tuvo que decir Edward.

Pasé de él. Sabía de sobra que no había ningún peligro, pero, claro, tenía que ejercer de padrazo.

- Vamos, ponla ahí - la exhorté a Nessie, sonriente.  
- No llego, ahora queda muy abajo - se rió, aún más fuerte.

El abeto mediría un metro ochenta, y yo dos metros, así que sus cortos bracitos no alcanzaban a la punta del árbol. Me carcajeé al ver cómo ella intentaba llegar, estirándose todo lo que podía mientras se revolvía en mis hombros y se partía de la risa.

- Muy gracioso - me reprochó con retintín, sin dejar de reír, al darse cuenta de mi broma.  
- Ok, ok, ya me agacho un poco - accedí, doblándome hacia delante para que ella alcanzase.

Por fin, colocó la estrella y sus padres explotaron en júbilo, aplaudiendo con una alegría exagerada.

Bajé a Nessie de mi cuello, pero cuando acababa de posarla en el suelo, ella se abalanzó a mis brazos de nuevo para abrazarme. Me alcé, con ella en brazos, y me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, toda entusiasmada.

- ¡Genial, Renesmee! - clamó Bella, arrebatándomela de los brazos.

La niña se quedó un poco patidifusa al principio, como yo, pero enseguida se fue con su madre. Bueno, los dos estábamos acostumbrados a la pelusilla que todavía sentía Bella por mí, así que esto no era nada nuevo.

Cuando me volví, vi que Charlie, Sue, Billy, Sam y Emily habían estado observando toda la escena, sonrientes. Bella les llevó a Nessie para que se saludasen y el resto de la tarde empezó a pasar con rapidez.

Leah, Seth, Paul, Rachel y algunos de los chicos de la manada no tardaron mucho más en llegar. Leah no estaba nada a gusto entre Bella y Edward, pero ahora que su madre era la novia oficial de Charlie, tenía que estar ahí. Ja, qué situación. No dejaba de pensar que si Sue y Charlie se casaban, Bella se convertiría en la hermanastra de Leah. Con lo que ella la odiaba, mira que si terminaban siendo familia…

La cena transcurrió como suele hacerlo una cena navideña, y la comida que nos había preparado Sue estaba buenísima. Me reí un montón para mis adentros al ver a Edward y a Bella tragándose esos alimentos humanos a la fuerza. Nessie todavía era un poco reacia a la comida sólida, pero poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo que la fuera aceptando más, y estos platos de Sue ayudaban muchísimo, ya que a Nessie parecían gustarle.

Después de cenar, pasamos a los regalos. Charlie no estaba muy conforme y se pensaba que era cosa de Bella, pero ya nadie ocultaba nada ni se inventaba historias, pues Nessie ya sabía de sobra que Santa Claus no existía.

Eso sí, Charlie colocó los regalos bajo el árbol, como manda la tradición, y dejó que fuera Nessie la que los fuera repartiendo. Me quedé flipado con el regalo de Bella y Edward. Un estéreo nuevo para mi coche. Guau. Y era de los caros, de veras, una pasada. No sé si no sería demasiado para mi.

Pero luego llegó el momento de los regalos para Nessie. Ella los dejó para el final, ya que le gustaba vernos a nosotros primero.

Abrió el de Charlie. Una consola. Vaya, el tipo se había estirado, seguramente se había gastado la última paga en eso. Empecé a sentirme un poco pequeño al ver el panorama que se me presentaba delante, porque yo no tenía ni un centavo, y estaba claro que Nessie iba a recibir unos regalazos. En cambio, el mío….

- Gracias, abuelo - Nessie le sonrió y le dio un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
- Viene con un par de juegos - dijo, satisfecho. Después, su semblante cambió a uno un tanto dudoso -. Bueno, creo. No entiendo mucho de estos trastos.  
- Me gusta mucho - se rió Nessie.  
- Abre el nuestro - le sugirió Edward, señalándoselo con el dedo, aunque ella ya lo estaba cogiendo.

Ay, no. ¿Por qué tenía que estar el mío en último lugar? Ahora se vería más la diferencia. Genial.

Nessie rasgó el papel de regalo y descubrió una caja de cartón bastante cutre. Fruncí el ceño, como ella, aunque yo con sospechas. Esta era la típica broma que fingía ser un regalo malo y que luego resultaba ser un regalazo total. Y efectivamente. Nessie comenzó a sacar papel de periódico de la caja mientras sus padres se reían, hasta que encontró el regalo de verdad.

- ¡Un viaje a Disneyworld! - exclamó, mirando las entradas con entusiasmo.

Ugh. Mi regalo ya era una basura oficial.

- Tenías muchas ganas de ir, ¿no es cierto? - adivinó Edward, y por su tono de voz supe que lo había visto en algún pensamiento oculto de Nessie.  
- Sí. Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá - los abrazó y les dio otro beso cariñoso.  
- De nada, cielo - le sonrió Bella -. Ya sabes que todo es poco para ti.

Sí, sobre todo mi regalo.

Entonces, Nessie volvió a mirar las entradas y su adorable ceño se frunció con extrañeza.

- Son tres - regresó la vista hacia su madre -. ¿Y la de Jake?

Oh.

Bella y Edward se miraron durante un instante, pasándose la culpa el uno al otro.

- Cielo, Jacob seguro que tiene cosas que hacer en La Push - le respondió su padre. Acto seguido me miró a mí, con una vista llena de cuchillos que ya amenazaba por sí sola -. ¿Verdad?  
- En realidad, no - sonreí, con algo de rebeldía.

Edward no llegó a rechinar los dientes, pero casi. Lo que sí hizo fue resollar por las narices mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

- Entonces puede venir - sonrió Nessie, ilusionada.  
- Te lo dije - le cuchicheó Bella a su marido.  
- Está bien - aceptó él, a regañadientes y mal a gusto -. Mañana compraré otra entrada más.

Genial. Mira tú por dónde me iba a ir a Disneyworld.

- Qué suerte tienes - murmuró Leah.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa de resarcimiento y ella negó con la cabeza.

Nessie sonrió, feliz, y abrazó a sus padres de nuevo para darles las gracias. Ellos la dejaron ir cuando terminaron de achucharla y de llenarle la cara de besos.

- Bueno, pues ya están los regalos - concluí, dando una palmada y poniéndome de pie.  
- Todavía queda el tuyo - advirtió Nessie, mirándome extrañada.

Lo supe sólo con esa mirada. Ella había dejado mi regalo en último lugar, creyendo que iba a ser el que más le iba a gustar. Estupendo. Ahora se iba a llevar un asco considerable.

Se giró para coger mi paquete y yo me senté, ya con algo de vergüenza.

Se dio la vuelta para que todos viéramos mi regalo y lo abrió con rapidez, casi con ansias. Parecía que hubiera estado esperando mi regalo con especial expectación y entusiasmo. Genial.

Cuando lo descubrió, me rasqué la cabeza para disimular. Ella abrió los ojitos, la boca, y levantó la pequeña caja de madera con las manos para fijarse mejor en el tallado.

- Es un joyero - reveló Billy, orgulloso por mi trabajo.

Idiota… Sí, un simple joyero de madera.

- Sí, bueno, es una caja - dije, algo ruborizado -. Puedes usarla para lo que quieras, aunque yo la hice pensando en un joyero.

El joyero en realidad era un pequeño cofre de madera oscura cuya tapa podía dejarse abierta gracias a unas bisagras enanas. Nessie lo abrió para observar el interior.

- Es precioso, Jake - me alabó Bella, sorprendida, observando cada detalle del cofrecillo.

Nessie llevó la vista hacia mí.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - me preguntó, con un hilo de voz, clavándome esos ojitos cristalinos.  
- Oh, sí. Se pasó dos semanas tallándolo - desveló mi viejo, con algo de sorna -. Todavía es un poco torpe.

Sam y Paul acompañaron su risita. Graciosos… Pues bien que me había costado hacer el cofre y grabar todos esos detalles florales, quisiera verlos a ellos.

No me dio tiempo de contestar a mi padre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nessie saltó a mis brazos para darme un apretado y efusivo abrazo que me atrapo totalmente desprevenido.

- ¿Te gusta? - inquirí, por preguntar algo.

Se despegó de mí para mirarme. Su boca dibujaba una sonrisa cerrada en su hermoso rostro infantil, pero una lágrima se desbordó de uno de sus ojitos y comenzó a descender por su mejilla.

- Sí, mucho - aseguró, emocionada.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? - le pregunté, algo confuso y preocupado, limpiándole esa lágrima.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta para ir a comprarle algo, por muy caro que fuera; sería capaz de robarlo, con tal de verla feliz.

- Porque lo has hecho tú - murmuró, observándome con esa adoración al tiempo que pasaba la mano por mi estupefacta cara para acariciarme con dulzura.

Charlie carraspeó y se puso de pie.

- Iré a por algo de beber para brindar - refunfuñó de camino a la cocina.

Apenas lo noté, todavía estaba demasiado pasmado por la reacción de Nessie. De pronto, su don me mostró que había sido su regalo favorito y sus humedecidos ojitos lo ratificaban, al rebosar esa felicidad, haciendo que me quedase más atontado todavía…

Salí de ese recuerdo con rapidez cuando Nessie giró la cabeza con brusquedad, hacia el otro lado de la almohada.

- Jake… - murmuró, con ansiedad, en sueños.

No hacía más que llamarme.

- Estoy aquí, cielo - le dije una vez más, sin soltar su mano ni un momento, sin despegarme de ella.

La alcé y le di otro beso en el dorso.

En la habitación solamente nos encontrábamos Bella, que no había dejado de permanecer echada junto a ella para aportarle frío, Edward, Carlisle y yo. Alice, Teresa y Ezequiel estaban esperando en el salón, para darme más intimidad.

- Jacob, ya han pasado varias horas y la fiebre no ha remitido - me recordó Carlisle, con un dolor más que evidente en la voz. Ni siquiera él era capaz de ocultarlo. Eso hizo que mi ansiedad subiera aún más -. Lamento decirte esto, pero debes tomar una decisión.  
- Su temperatura ha bajado un grado, puedo sentirlo - declaré, firme, con la vista fija en el rostro de mi mujer.  
- No es suficiente, lo sabes - lamentó él -. Debo sacar al bebé ahora, de lo contrario…  
- Ha bajado un grado - repetí, cortándolo, apretando las muelas con rabia y nerviosismo al tiempo que seguía clavando la mirada en Nessie.

No quería dejar de mirarla, no quería dejar de mirarla jamás. Mi garganta se vio atacada por un nudo enorme de angustia.

Bella pasó su mano por la frente empapada en sudor de Nessie, con frenetismo, como si así su fiebre fuera a bajar más deprisa.

- Ella es fuerte, Jake. Podrá superar la operación - dijo Bella, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación.  
- Eso no lo sabemos - objeté, neurótico, con la mirada fija en Nessie -. Prefiero esperar un poco más.  
- Las probabilidades son escasas, pero existe la posibilidad de que supere la intervención - agregó Carlisle -. Debemos aferrarnos a eso.  
- No quiero jugármela. Prefiero esperar un poco más - repetí, sin dejar de mirar a mi mujer -. Le bajará la fiebre - aseguré, y apreté su mano.  
- Hay que sacarle al bebé - me contradijo Bella, ahora muy ansiosa -. Ella es fuerte, sé que superará la intervención.  
- Está muy débil - opinó Edward, con esa cara suya de tormento que no ayudaba nada.  
- Y yo sé que podrá superar esta fiebre, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo más - afirmé.  
- Si Nessie estuviera consciente, elegiría salvar al bebé - afirmó Bella, con la voz entrecortada por el desconsuelo que esas palabras suponían también para ella.

Fue el único momento en que aparté la vista de mi ángel. Miré a Bella con un giro brusco de mi cabeza. Sus ojos no podían derramar lágrimas, pero casi lo estaban haciendo, y hablaban por sí solos. Bella sabía de lo que hablaba, porque ella había elegido salvar a Nessie, entregando su vida por ella. Y sin lugar a dudas Nessie haría lo mismo por Anthony. Sí, tenía razón. Sí, rayos, rayos, ¡rayos! Tenía razón, Nessie elegiría eso. El nudo que tenía en la garganta casi me rompe la tráquea, pero fui capaz de contenerlo, aunque mi rostro lo decía todo.

- Creo que será mejor que te dejemos a solas, para que tomes una decisión - propuso Carlisle, con su tono mesurado de siempre.

Bella y Edward asintieron. Bella le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se apartó de ella para marcharse del dormitorio con Carlisle y su marido, que la sujetó por los hombros para consolarla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me quedé en un absoluto silencio. Pero entonces, llevé la vista hacia Nessie y el nudo de mi garganta explotó del todo.

- Nessie… - sollocé, como un niño, llevando su mano a mi boca para besarla.

Estaba tan desconsolado, que las manos me temblaban. Dejé la suya apoyada en la cama y me incliné sobre ella para rodear su precioso rostro con mis palmas, acariciándolo con más que ansiedad e impaciencia.

- Por favor, Nessie… - lloré, apoyando mi frente en la suya -. Por favor, por favor… Tienes que salir de esta, lucha, no me dejes… No me dejes, por favor… Sin ti no soy nada, nada…

Las lágrimas ni siquiera bajaban por mi cara, caían directamente sobre la suya, mojándolo sin consuelo ninguno.

- Hay… que salvar… al bebé - susurró de pronto.

Me incorporé súbitamente para mirarla, todavía con esos lagrimones en los ojos. Pero no por lo que había dicho, sino porque por fin había dicho algo coherente en todas estas horas. Estaba… estaba consciente.

- Nena… - jadeé, emocionado, acariciando su rostro una vez más, aunque esta con esperanzas. Sí, su piel estaba menos caliente y sus ojos me miraban con más lucidez, despierta -. ¡Carlisle! - voceé acto seguido.

Esto era un sueño, un sueño.

Casi no había chillado, y Doc, junto con Edward y Bella, pasó al dormitorio. Voló hacia el otro lado de la cama y cogió la muñeca de Nessie para tomarle el pulso.

- Sus constantes se han estabilizado - ratificó, sonriendo -. Y su fiebre ha bajado, sigue descendiendo progresivamente, cada vez más.

Yo también lo notaba, mi piel comenzaba a ser más cálida que la suya.

- Sí, me… me siento mejor, mucho mejor - ni la propia Nessie se lo creía -. Y Anthony también está bien - afirmó, poniendo la mano en su vientre -. En realidad, creo que ahora está genial - sonrió, oscilando la mirada hacia mí.

Doc cogió una linterna pequeña y le miró los ojos con ella.

- Abuelo, me molesta mucho la luz, apaga eso - refunfuñó, apartando la mano de Carlisle.

Solté una carcajada que me salió de lo más hondo, con felicidad. Aunque no fui el único. Bella y Edward se abrazaron, aliviados, y los que estaban abajo llegaron para celebrarlo también.

- ¿Ya se encuentra bien? - quiso saber Alice, entusiasmada.  
- Sí, le ha bajado la fiebre - le ratificó Edward, con una enorme sonrisa.

Me miró y me hizo un asentimiento para agradecérmelo.

- Mi niña - se emocionó Esme.  
- Es estupendo - celebró Teresa, que le dio un beso a Ezequiel.  
- Parece que tu poder espiritual ha ganado al hechizo de Razvan - me sonrió Doc.  
- Jake - me sonrió Nessie, reclamándome con esos ojazos suyos -. Lo has hecho, nos has salvado a los dos.

Su rostro destilaba orgullo por todos los sitios, y el mío felicidad plena y absoluta.

- Nessie - murmuré, con otra sonrisa, inclinándome sobre ella para besarla.

En cuanto sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con ansia y sus labios comenzaron a moverse con los míos con esa pasión que era tan emotiva y alocada a la vez, volví a llorar como un niño. Solamente escuché el clack de la puerta cuando todos se fueron para dejarnos a solas, porque la energía nos envolvió con ganas, y yo había estado esperando este beso durante demasiadas horas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando empezábamos a perdernos del todo, alguien toco la puerta con fuerza, sobresaltándonos.

Me hubiera puesto como una fiera si no llega a ser porque la voz que se escuchó era de alguien que me traía una noticia que también llevaba esperando durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Jake! - me llamó Sam, desde fuera.

Me incorporé con rapidez.

- Pasa, Sam.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral. Le echó un vistazo a Nessie, le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento a modo de felicitación o algo así, y enseguida me miró a mí, pasando a un semblante totalmente serio y formal.

- Lo tenemos - me anunció -. Hemos atrapado a Razvan.


	129. ¡Maldito Chiflado! ¡Ella es mía!

¡MALDITO CHIFLADO!  
¡ELLA ES MÍA!

Fue escuchar esas palabras, y un torrente de emociones recorrió todo mi organismo con un manguerazo inmediato, desde el júbilo más absoluto hasta la rabia más honda y oscura, sádica. Por fin, por fin iba a poder vengarme de ese malnacido.

Nessie vio mis deseos de revancha en mis ojos y los suyos adquirieron una tonalidad de preocupación e inquietud. Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el corto cabecero de madera al tiempo que rodeaba su abultada barriga con la mano sana, ya que la rota, en la cual no nos habíamos fijado hasta más tarde dada la gravedad y urgencia de su estado febril, se la había curado Carlisle, aprovechando su inconsciencia, y la tenía entablillada. Se quedó mirándome con algo de ansiedad.

Verla así me dolía como si me clavasen un puñal en el corazón, pero yo necesitaba vengarme de ese desgraciado de una vez por todas, por todo lo que había hecho y había intentado hacer. Sí, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas, como el oxígeno, si no lo hacía, terminaría explotando.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento, Sam? - le pedí, cambiando la mirada hacia él por un breve instante -. Bajo ahora mismo.

Éste asintió con esa respetabilidad con la que me miraba siempre y se fue del dormitorio sin perder más tiempo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Regresé la vista hacia Nessie.

- Jake… - murmuró, asustada.  
- No me pasará nada - la calmé, llevando las manos a su rostro para enjugar esas lágrimas que había derramado durante nuestro beso.

Su piel era tan sedosa…

- ¿Y si es una trampa de Razvan? - dijo, inquieta -. No sé, no es que no confíe en la manada, pero ¿no es muy raro que pudieran atraparlo tan fácilmente?  
- Nessie, eso da lo mismo, aunque fuera así, tengo que ir igual, los chicos no podrán hacer nada contra su magia - alegué, hablando con un tono pausado para tratar de tranquilizarla.  
- Pero tú no vas por eso - dijo, con evidente intranquilidad.  
- Nessie… - intenté hablar, retirando mis manos de sus mejillas.

Ella me cortó.

- Sé lo que va a pasar - aseguró, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, rebosando preocupación -. No usarás tu poder espiritual contra él, no te conformarás con eso. Quieres matarlo tú mismo, en un cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿crees que no lo veo en tus ojos? Te conozco demasiado bien.

Rayos, sí, me conocía demasiado bien. No pude rebatírselo, claro, y me quedé con la boca cerrada.

- Ya sé que tú eres muy fuerte, pero Razvan también lo es - manifestó, nerviosa -. Y en un cuerpo a cuerpo…  
- Le ganaré - le interrumpí, convencido.  
- No estoy diciendo que no puedas ganarle, por supuesto que puedes, eso ya lo sé. Pero no deja de ser peligroso - insistió, mirando a un lado, inquieta.

Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella iba a estar muy preocupada por mí durante mi duelo con Razvan. Sabía que ella era la primera que confiaba en mí, claro, pero una cosa no quita a la otra. Que confiase en mí y en mis aptitudes no quería decir que ya dejase de preocuparse, eso lo sabía muy bien, porque a mí me pasaría exactamente lo mismo si fuera a la inversa. El verla así, el saber que iba a estar tan preocupada, volvía a clavárseme en el corazón como un puñal, retorciéndose para despedazarlo del todo, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho ese desgraciado, ni hablar. Ese maldito tenía que pagar por ello, ya era una cuestión de honor.

Hice girar su cara hacia mí con delicadeza, poniéndole la mano en su barbilla, y ella llevó sus ojos a los míos.

- Le ganaré - afirmé, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Mis pupilas soltaban chispas de venganza, clamándola a gritos.

Nessie se inclinó hacia mí y envolvió mi rostro con su mano sana, pegando su frente a la mía.

- No puedo pedirte que no te vengues - murmuró, con un tono temeroso y desasosegado -, pero prométeme que lo matarás nada más llegar, con tu poder espiritual.  
- No puedo dejarlo así, Nessie, ese malnacido ha hecho demasiadas cosas - mascullé, apretando la dentadura -. Ha intentado matar a Anthony, casi te mata a ti…

Recordar esto hizo que mi estómago se hinchase de un calor ardiente y rabioso. Volví a machacar las muelas con fuerza, porque ya me moría por ir por él. Tuve que contenerme mucho, aunque Nessie ayudó, ella era lo único que conseguía que estuviera aquí todavía.

- Jake… - me suplicó, con la voz entrecortada.  
- Todo saldrá bien - aseveré, con confianza, subiendo una de mis manos para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de mis dedos. La suya dejó el mío para rodear mi cuello. La energía ya empezaba a emanar de los dos, hechizándonos -. Terminaré con él de una vez por todas y ya no tendrás nada que temer. No volverá a hacerte daño, jamás, y a Anthony tampoco.

Nessie cerró los ojos y asintió con rendición, aunque también con resignación y sin dejar ese semblante preocupado. Sabía que no iba a convencerme de lo contrario.

Luego, alzó los párpados y me clavó esa mirada suplicante.

- Prométeme que te tragarás tu orgullo y que usarás tu poder espiritual si las cosas se ponen feas - me rogó, con un susurro, implorándome con esos ojazos suyos que siempre me hacían palpitar.

Ugh, entonces él sería el ganador y yo un tramposo.

- Eso no pasará - dije para calmarla.

Mi técnica de evasión no surtió efecto.

- Prométemelo - insistió, sin dejar de mirarme de ese modo.

Cualquiera le decía que no a esos ojazos. Genial. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero Nessie siempre terminaba llevándome a su terreno, era irremediable.

- A mí no me importa ninguna venganza - siguió, sin que me diera tiempo a responderle a lo de antes -. No me importa ningún honor, ni si lo matas despacio o deprisa, ni quién gane o pierda una absurda pelea. Lo único que quiero es que mi marido vuelva a casa sano y salvo - su voz se entrecortó una vez más, y mi garganta se anudó en la zona de la tráquea para comenzar a soportar una montaña de emociones sensibleras -. Así que prométemelo. Prométeme que usaras tu poder espiritual si ves que estás en peligro de muerte.

¿Cómo iba a negarle eso? Ella y Anthony eran lo más importante para mí, eran lo primero para mí, por supuesto que lo haría, por ellos lo haría sin dudarlo ni un instante, aunque quedase como un patético y cobarde tramposo.

Y ahí lo solté yo.

- Te lo prometo - un murmullo fue lo único que conseguí que se escapase de ese incómodo nudo aferrado a mi garganta.

Nessie no dijo nada más, pero me lo agradeció uniendo sus labios a los míos con una pasión mezclada con inquietud, emotividad y preocupación. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, arrimándola más a mí, y mi boca le correspondió de igual modo, entre la agitada respiración de los dos. La energía que nos rodeaba ya empezó a hacerlo con más locura, siguiendo el compás de nuestros labios. Nessie deslizó su sedosa palma por mi piel, descendiendo hacia mi torso desnudo, y lo recorrió entero. Madre mía. Me pegué a ella (todo lo que Anthony me dejó) con efusividad y apasionamiento, no pude remediarlo, y su mano regresó a mi cuello para aferrarse a mi pelo con fervor.

Uf, como no detuviera esto ahora, ya iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo.

Sólo Dios sabe lo que me costó despegar mi boca de sus dulces y adictivos labios, porque separarlos era como intentar alejar a la luna de la Tierra, era imposible, porque mi boca había nacido para estar así con la suya, era su misión en este mundo.

A ella también le costó lo suyo reprimirse, y ambos necesitamos de un par de segundos para reponernos.

- Tengo que irme, Sam y los chicos me están esperando - susurré, recuperando el aire, con mi frente unida a la suya.  
- Vuelve, y te prometo que te lo recompensaré en cuanto llegues - susurró ella también, pero hablándome con un deseo ardiente.

Esto era toda una tentación, todo un aliciente para matar a Razvan en cuanto llegase a él, y volver hasta aquí corriendo.

- Entonces, volveré pronto - sonreí, alzando una de las comisuras de mi labio.  
- Vuelve - repitió, volviendo a su rostro preocupado de antes.  
- Te lo prometo - asentí, serio.

Le di un último beso en los labios, aunque éste más corto y dulce.

Una parte de mí se quedó con Nessie cuando me separé de ella y me levanté de la cama para dejarla. Su mano se arrastró por mi hombro cuando lo hice, alargando su contacto con mi piel, hasta que me despegué del todo y se cayó sobre el colchón. Fui caminando hacia atrás lentamente, sin despegar mi vista de su hermoso rostro de porcelana, el cual me observaba con una inquietud y un desasosiego que intentó ocultar, sin éxito, y me giré hacia la puerta deprisa para no seguir viéndolo.

Salí del dormitorio con rapidez y me topé con Edward, Bella y Carlisle, que estaban esperando en el pasillo.

Doc pasó velozmente para entrar en la habitación, seguramente tenía que examinar mejor a Nessie para ratificar que todo estaba bien.

- Jake, ten mucho cuidado, por favor - me rogó Bella, interponiéndose un poco para detenerme momentáneamente.

Sus ojos dorados también estaban llenos de preocupación.

- Acaba con él, pero vuelve a casa - siguió Edward, mirándome con respetabilidad, aunque con algo de advertencia -. Nessie y Anthony te necesitan a su lado, no lo olvides.

Aun advirtiéndome, se notaba que él daría un brazo por vengarse también, pero que me cedía a mí los honores.

Asentí, mirándolos a los dos.

- Cuiden de Nessie hasta que llegue - les pedí, ya echando el pie hacia delante.  
- Sí - murmuró Bella, sin apartar su preocupada vista de mí.

Y seguí mi camino.

Ellos entraron en el dormitorio para estar con su hija. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, porque ellos podrían calmarla algo y sabía que cuidarían muy bien de ella..

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y llegué al salón, donde se encontraban Alice, Esme, Ezequiel y Teresa, de pie. Sam prefería esperarme fuera, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado al olor quemanarices de la casa.

- Ten cuidado - me dijo Alice, de la que pasaba a su lado para dirigirme a la salida.

Esme también me observaba con la misma cara de preocupación que los demás.

- Descuida, pequeñaja - le contesté, sin mirar a nadie, con prisas.

Llegué a la puerta y salí de la vivienda. Sam ya se puso a caminar junto a mí en cuanto terminé de bajar las escaleras del porche, y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque, con paso presto.

- ¿Dónde está? - quise saber mientras nos internábamos entre los árboles.  
- Lo atrapamos en el Parque Nacional de Olympic - me reveló, deteniéndose cuando ya estábamos fuera de la vista de la casa de los Cullen. Me paré con él y ambos nos quitamos los pantalones para transformarnos -. No sabemos por qué se dirigió allí y no huyó por el océano, porque parece que se ha quedado sin poderes, hubiera sido más rápido y efectivo si se hubiera ido a través del mar, por lo menos, los lobos no hubiéramos podido seguirlo - se agachó y comenzó a atar la prenda a su cinta de cuero.  
- ¿Que se ha quedado sin poderes? - fruncí el ceño con extrañeza al tiempo que yo también enganchaba mis pantalones a mi cinta de compromiso, de la cual colgaba mi anillo de casado. Nunca podía dejar de mirarlo antes de transformarme, y así lo hice en esta ocasión.

Nos levantamos y los dos entramos en fase. Sin perder más tiempo, nos pusimos a correr.

Mi cabeza se llenó de todos los pensamientos de la manada. Pude discernir que mi voz de Alfa había sonado tan fuerte, que había llegado a toda mi manada con contundencia, incluidos el grupo de Daniel, el grupo de Brady, y Cheran, porque todos sus ojos me mostraban que ya estaban en el lugar donde habían atrapado a Razvan. También vi que estaban Tanya y Carmen. Me extrañó, porque todos ellos estaban atrapados en las barreras de Razvan. Pero también vi a ese desgraciado. Estaba custodiado por Emmett y Jasper, que no se apartaban de su lado. Rechiné los dientes y traté de reservar esta ira que ya me hervía la sangre para después.

Eso parece, me ratificó Sam, siguiendo con la conversación de antes, haciéndome salir de mis oscuros pensamientos, a la vez que volábamos por el bosque. Seguimos su rastro y nos condujo hasta el Parque Nacional de Olympic. Emmett y Jasper iban más adelantados que nosotros, y no tardaron en divisarlo. Razvan vio que le pisaban los talones e intentó lanzarles un hechizo. Pero no surtió efecto, no pudo. Él mismo se quedó a cuadros. Fue entonces cuando lo atrapamos. Tampoco pudo hacernos nada a nosotros, y eso que lo intentó varias veces.

Vaya, así que el maguito se quedó sin poderes, ¿eh?, no pude evitar ese retintín maléfico.

Creemos que ha sido tu onda expansiva.

¿Cómo?, tuve que girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Eleazar ya no ve su don, ya no goza de él, según empezaba a explicar, me iba quedando más pasmado. Creemos que fue tu onda expansiva la que se llevó su magia. Fue tan grande, que recorrió todo el bosque de los Cullen a una velocidad vertiginosa, incluidos los nuestros. Deshizo todas las barreras de los magos, y también las marionetas contra las que luchaban Brady y su grupo. Inmediatamente después, todos oyeron tu orden y salieron en busca de Razvan. La teoría de Eleazar es que Razvan intentó defenderse de tu onda expansiva erigiendo una barrera para protegerse. Tuvo que usar todo su poder para que esa barrera fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, y, aunque le sirvió de escudo para que tu onda expansiva no lo matase, ésta se llevó toda su magia por delante. Es como si lo hubiera purificado de algún modo, anulando su don, toda su magia.

Me quedé estupefacto.

¿Se puede hacer eso?

Según Eleazar, sólo cuando tu onda expansiva alcanza esos niveles, me aclaró Seth, desde el Parque Nacional de Olympic. Oye, amigo, me alegro de que Nessie y el bebé estén bien.

Todos acompañaron su última frase.

Sí, gracias, mi cuerpo se llenó de felicidad plena y absoluta al visionar la cara de Nessie, aunque pronto se llenó de odio al visionar la de Razvan, a través de los ojos de mis hermanos.

Apreté las muelas y el paso.

Sam y yo atravesamos todo el boscaje, hacia el noreste, y llegamos a los bosques del parque.

A medida que recorríamos las arboledas y nos acercábamos al sitio donde retenían a Razvan, mis ansias por aniquilarlo crecían más y más. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había hecho a mi ángel. La había secuestrado, la había encerrado durante un año en su asqueroso castillo de Bulgaria, acosándola, amenazándola con hacerme daño, eso ya llenaba mi estómago de una lava hirviente que borboteaba con unas pompas incandescentes, pero es que eso no era todo. Nos había separado esos infernales doce meses, había hecho que yo creyese que Nessie me había abandonado por culpa de ese maldito hechizo, había intentado matarme, había intentado casarse con Nessie… Mis muelas estuvieron a punto de quebrarse. Había intentado llevársela… Y ahora había intentado matar a mi hijo y por poco consigue matar a mi mujer…

Esas dos palabras tan asociadas a Anthony y a Nessie hicieron que mi garganta no pudiera evitar escupir un estremecedor rugido que casi lanzaba la lava que mi estómago albergaba dentro. Las aves que habitaban el boscaje volaron más allá de las copas de los árboles, espantadas.

¡Iba a terminar con él! ¡Iba a aniquilarlo y descuartizar cada parte de su repulsivo cuerpo, trozo a trozo, hasta que sólo me quedase la cabeza! ¡Y esa iba a ser machacada por mis fauces!

Toda mi manada se quedó en silencio absoluto al ver mis macabras intenciones, ni siquiera se atrevieron a pestañear.

Por fin, divisé a un grupo y unas almas muy familiares a lo lejos, entre los densos pinos y abetos que conformaban este bosque. Mi manada aguardaba mi llegada en ese lugar, ya que habían reservado el trofeo para mí. Como había visto en las diferentes imágenes que me habían ofrecido mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper custodiaban y vigilaban estrechamente a ese malnacido de Razvan, el cual estaba entre los dos vampiros, sin poder moverse, sin tener la más mínima escapatoria. Su alma era muy malva, casi negruzca, pero su vaho azulado estalló hacia las nubes cuando me vio aparecer entre los árboles.

Maldito cobarde. ¡Era un maldito miserable!

Solté otro rugido en su dirección, anunciándole lo que tenía pensado hacerle, a la cara, y su vaho aumentó un poco más.

Pero aún tenía que reservarme, antes quería decirle cuatro cosas.

Me paré en seco, a unos metros de todos, y me oculté detrás de uno de los grandes árboles para adoptar mi forma humana. Sam me esperó, y en cuanto terminé de ponerme los pantalones, salí de allí y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia los demás.

- ¡TÚ, MALDITO! - bramé, lleno de convulsiones, cogiendo a Razvan por el cuello de su estúpida camisa y estampándolo contra el tronco del pino que tenía justo a sus espaldas. La corteza se resquebrajó por el golpazo y el árbol tembló -. ¡HAS INTENTADO MATAR A MI HIJO Y POR POCO MATAS A MI MUJER!

Todos se quedaron fríos con mi abrupta aparición, sin embargo, nadie movió un dedo, y mucho menos protestó ni objetó nada.

Razvan intentó deshacerse de mis manos, pero yo estaba tan fuera de mí, que le resultó imposible.

- No era mi intención matar a Renesmee - se defendió, apretando las muelas por el mal trago que estaba pasando.

Si no llega a ser un chupasangre, se hubiera puesto a sudar como un cerdo. ¡Maldito cobarde!

- ¡PERO SÍ A MI HIJO! - le grité en todo la cara.  
- Tú deshiciste el primer hechizo y desencadenaste el segundo - el muy cretino se fue por la tangente.  
- ¡No me vengas con cuentos! - chillé otra vez, rechinando las muelas con más que cólera -. ¡Tú hiciste ese hechizo encadenado! ¡Y POR POCO LA MATAS!  
- Tu poder espiritual hizo que la fiebre fuera más alta de lo que yo tenía previsto, si bien ella también tomó parte en ello.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! - mi furia aumentaba por momentos, y había pasado de tenerla sujeta con chinchetas a tenerla prendida por unos finos alfileres.  
- El hechizo de la fiebre no era para Renesmee - dejó la frase en pausa, esperando mi reacción con cautela. Mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente cuando deduje que entonces era para el bebé. Tragué un buen salivazo para no regurgitar la lava de mi estómago, que ya estaba a punto de causarle ampollas, porque quería ver a dónde quería ir a parar este miserable. Como no abrí la boca, se atrevió a seguir hablando -. No logro comprender cómo, sin embargo, Renesmee debió de impedir que la fiebre llegara a su objetivo y la hipertermia pasó a ella, aunque eso solamente retrasaba el verdadero propósito del hechizo encadenado - la comisura de su boca osó a elevarse un poco, lo justo para que se pudiera ver su satisfacción. Tuve que tragar mucha más saliva para no lanzarme a su cuello directamente. ¡Miserable! ¡Maldito y asqueroso miserable! Después, su semblante paliducho se tornó en un reproche puro y duro hacia mí, entornando esos ojos rojos para clavarlos en los míos -. Eso no la hubiera matado a ella, no obstante, el hechizo aumentó de intensidad cuando tu poder espiritual se internó en su organismo y entró en contacto con mi magia, para poder bloquear a tu poder. Esto provocó que su fiebre se elevase a esos extremos, poniendo su vida en peligro.  
- ¡No estarás insinuando que su fiebre aumentó por mi culpa, ¿no?! - mascullé, apretando los dientes y su espalda contra el tronco.  
- No lo insinúo. Es un hecho, tu poder espiritual provocó que el hechizo aumentase su intensidad, y la fiebre se elevó, poniendo su vida en peligro - insistió.  
- ¡Cretino maldito! ¡No me importa que mi poder espiritual aumentase o no tu hechizo, no me vas a comer la cabeza! - le grité de nuevo, lleno de convulsiones rabiosas -. ¡Ella no habría tenido nada si no llega a ser por ti! ¡La culpa es tuya, sólo tuya, tú fuiste el que le puso ese maldito hechizo! ¡Y ahora estabas huyendo como una rata cobarde! - entonces, según solté la frase, caí en algo que me había dicho Sam -. ¡Dime, ¿por qué has huido por aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste por mar, y te arriesgaste a venir por estos bosques?! ¡Está claro que sabías que yo estaba en las montañas y que iba a aniquilar a Vladimir, Stefan y a ese licántropo con los que hiciste ese trato! ¡¿A qué vienes por aquí?! ¡¿Acaso tienes más aliados con los que pensabas que podías escapar?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Vamos, contesta!

Ese desgraciado se quedó mirándome, sopesando si debía contármelo o no.

- Si no quieres que se transforme en tu cara y te arranque la cabeza de una dentellada, será mejor que hables - le advirtió Rosalie.

La amenaza de la rubia y la confirmación de mi mirada sirvieron para que Razvan se decidiera.

- Quería comprobar si seguían aquí o ya habían partido.  
- ¡¿No acabas de oírme?! ¡Te he dicho que los rumanos y ese licántropo están muertos! - le recordé, con otro grito -. ¡Todos los licántropos están muertos!  
- No me refiero a ellos.  
- ¡¿Entonces a quiénes?! ¡Vamos, habla! - lo azucé, aguantando mi cólera un poco más.  
- No son mis aliados, precisamente - empezó a desembuchar. Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió cantando -. Me refiero a Thiago y su grupo.

Mi cara reflejó mi estupefacción por un instante, aunque enseguida guardé la compostura.

- Me he dado cuenta de que he sido víctima de un engaño - continuó, rechinando los dientes -. No me percaté de ello cuando los oí decir que tú estabas en las montañas para terminar con Vladimir y Stefan, creía que había tenido mucha suerte, sin embargo, todo era una artimaña para…  
- Espera, espera - lo paré, para aclararme las ideas -. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Thiago y su grupo fueron los que te dijeron que yo estaba en las montañas?!  
- No me lo dijeron, yo los oí decirlo - matizó, y sus muelas chirriaron de nuevo -. Yo estaba en el bosque, aguardando el momento oportuno - su mirada se cruzó con la mía, algo desafiante. No pude reprimir el murmullo de un rugido en mi tórax -, cuando sentí unas voces que me resultaban bastante conocidas. Me acerqué a ellos para espiarlos y descubrí que eran Thiago y su grupo. Mantenían una casi inaudible conversación en la que decían que tú estabas en las montañas, así que fui al bosque de tu casa para comprobar que eso era cierto - otro rugido hizo retumbar mi caja torácica y él prefirió no jugársela más?. Lo era, de modo que Nikoláy, Ruslán y yo empezamos a planearlo todo. Pensaba que habían sido muy descuidados y que la suerte me sonreía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue planeado a propósito. Desconozco cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su argucia, por eso vine hasta aquí. Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo, o quizá dar con alguna pista que me lo desvelara.

No me lo podía creer. Ahora empezaba a ver las cosas claras, cristalinas. La lava que hervía en mi estómago volvió a borbotear en mis entrañas. Ahora recordaba ese momento en el que Nessie acababa de marcharse de las montañas y llegaba Thiago. Éste le soltaba algo al oído a la Pitufina y ella sonreía con satisfacción. Una burbuja de la lava explotó cuando se hinchó del todo, ya no daba más de sí. Pero la cosa seguía. También recordaba cómo esa zorra miraba el reloj de su muñeca y mantenía la misma sonrisita cómplice con ese mafioso, y cómo ella trataba de retrasarme cuando me enteré de que Nessie corría peligro…

Solté a Razvan bruscamente, haciendo que su espalda se incrustase aún más contra el tronco y salté hacia atrás, colérico.

¡Ellos sabían que Razvan los había escuchado! Esa arpía odiaba a Nessie, y por supuesto no había desaprovechado la ocasión para intentar deshacerse de ella, con la ayuda de Thiago. Pero ahora me quedaba una duda. Ellos sabían de sobra que Razvan no la mataría, porque estaba obsesionado con ella, tanto, que iba a traicionar a los otros dos magos. Y también sabían que yo los aniquilaría a ellos y a sus queridas momias si me enteraba de que Nessie había muerto por su culpa. ¿Entonces, qué se traían entre manos realmente?

- Querían que yo me llevase a Renesmee - soltó Razvan de repente, como si él también hubiera estado pensando en todo esto y me hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?!  
- Saben que ella me pertenece - sus ojos rojos adquirieron una nota de locura, el muy idiota se creía esto de verdad.

Las burbujas de mi lava explosionaron una tras otra y mi cuerpo se llenó de convulsiones incontroladas.

- ¡Ella no es tuya! - le grité con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Tendrás que matarme para impedirlo - dijo, poniéndose a fintar frente a mí -. Has venido para eso, ¿no? Quieres luchar conmigo. Bien, no pienso rendirme, lucharé por tenerla, aunque tú juegas con ventaja, ya que dispones de tu poder espiritual y ahora yo carezco de mi magia.  
- ¡Maldito chiflado miserable! - chillé de nuevo, entre furiosos gruñidos -. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a usar mi poder contigo, lo sabes de sobra! ¡Lucharemos en un cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propios dientes!  
- No pienso rendirme, tarde o temprano me la llevaré. Si ella no es mía, no será de nadie - se atrevió a espetar, más confiado en sus posibilidades.  
- ¡ELLA ES MÍA! - rugí, echando mi cuerpo hacia delante.

Exploté al instante, pasando a ser un lobo, y me planté delante de él para comenzar nuestra pelea.

¡TING! ¡PRIMER ASALTO! ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!

Me incliné hacia delante y solté un rugido colérico que a punto estuvo de tirar abajo todos los pinos que nos rodeaban, de lo bestial que me salió. Las aves y otros animales salieron en estampida de allí, vaticinando que algo muy gordo se avecinaba, algo peor que un abrasador incendio.

¡Que nadie intervenga!, ordené a mi manada mientras me sacudía delante de ese desgraciado.

Ninguno se atrevió a objetar nada. El sello y el vínculo de la imprimación era demasiado sagrado, todos lo sabían. Mis lobos bajaron el cuerpo, mostrando los dientes, agacharon las orejas y metieron las colas hacia dentro, en señal de sumisión y acatamiento. Me desconecté automáticamente. No quería que nada me entretuviese, quería sentir este momento a tope.

Toda mi manada, más los Cullen y nuestros aliados, se repartieron a nuestro alrededor, formando un círculo en torno a nosotros, inmóviles y atentos. Lo habían hecho para mirar la pelea, pero también por si a ese cobarde se le ocurría intentar escapar.

El vaho azulado de Razvan era menos intenso que el de antes, señal de que estaba más confiado ahora que yo no iba a usar mi poder espiritual contra él. Creía que tenía posibilidades contra mí, y probablemente las tenía, sí, para qué íbamos a negarlo, pero yo también tenía las mías, estaba preparado de sobra para luchar contra cualquier chupasangre, e iba a utilizar todas mis técnicas.

Mi fibra lupina actuó al instante, colonizando cada célula de mi cuerpo para llenarlas de una energía y un vigor electrizantes, salvajes. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, alto, mi pecho se hinchó y se alzó con poderío, mis orejas se quedaron tiesas y mi cola se levantó hacia arriba. Pero después me agazapé, mostrando mi dentadura, y toda la pelambrera de mi lomo se erizó. Volví a rugir con contundencia, reclamando toda mi supremacía, mi dominio pleno y absoluto, y sobre todo reivindicando que Nessie estaba conmigo, que no pensaba dejar que nadie me la arrebatara. ¡Eso nunca! ¡JAMÁS!

Corrí hacia él con furia, pero él también lo hizo hacia mí. Ambos nos estampamos en un choque brutal, feroz, y los dos salimos rebotados hacia atrás.

Mi costado se vio arrastrado por la fuerza de la caída, me llevé una buena capa de hierba conmigo durante ese par de metros, dejando un visible rastro en el terreno, pero enseguida utilicé las patas traseras para frenar e hice equilibrio con la cola para levantarme con rapidez.

Ese maldito mago seguía en el suelo cuando me puse sobre mis cuatro patas.

No le di opción a moverse. Me arrojé a él instantáneamente, con ira, rugiendo con una ferocidad que anunciaba mi venganza a los cuatro vientos. Iba a arrancar uno de sus asquerosos brazos.

Sin embargo, su pie me lo impidió cuando me propinó una patada en todo el estomago, lanzándome hacia atrás de nuevo. ¡Rayos! El golpazo que sentí en el estómago fue enorme, igual que si me lo hubiera apaleado con una barra de acero y me lo hubiese perforado. Si no fuera porque sentía que seguía en su sitio, hubiera creído que se me había desparramado por dentro. Tuve que apretar bien las muelas para no gemir, del intenso dolor que sentí, porque no quería que ese malnacido viera ni un ápice de debilidad en mí.

Salí volando hacia atrás y mi lomo se estampó contra el ancho tronco de uno de los pinos que vestían el bosque. La madera crujió sobre mi columna vertebral y se quebró, partiendo el árbol en dos, aunque eso no me dolió tanto como la patada que recibí en el estómago. La parte superior del pino comenzó a descender en mi dirección, cogiendo más velocidad a medida que el tronco se dividía del todo con ese ruido restallante, pero conseguí salir de allí con un salto veloz.

Por poco me golpea una de las ramas de la copa del pino. Menos mal que no lo hizo, porque lo que me faltaba era llevarme un buen latigazo en el trasero. Mis hermanos, los Cullen y nuestros aliados observaban todas las escenas con un aire tenso, pero permanecían quietos y más que atentos.

Maldito mago. Si creía que con eso me había asustado, iba listo. No pensaba amedrentarme. ¡Nunca!

Me centré en ese desgraciado de Razvan, poniéndome frente a él una vez más, ya recuperado de su patada, y me lancé al ataque de nuevo.

Como antes, el muy imbécil también se arrojó por mí, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que me pasara lo mismo. Esta era una técnica que solíamos utilizar mucho con los estúpidos nómadas que venían a visitarnos. Fingí abalanzarme sobre él, pero en el último momento, hice un quiebro súbito hacia un lado y lo enganché del antebrazo con mis fauces.

¡Bingo!

El resto fue coser y cantar. La, la, la… Y todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Con el impulso del mismo salto, y aprovechando la misma inercia, giré la cabeza con un movimiento brusco e inopinado, haciendo que su codo se retorciera hacia su lado contrario. Su alarido llenó el sotobosque cuando aterricé a sus espaldas con su antebrazo en la boca.

La efervescente lava que hervía dentro de mí se vio un grado más calmada, pero esto ni mucho menos era suficiente. Esto era sólo el principio.

Escupí ese repugnante antebrazo de zombie hacia un lado y volví a atacar sin cuartel, rugiendo con ganas de más revancha, ni siquiera esperé a que terminase de gritar mientras se sujetaba lo que quedaba de su asqueroso brazo y se retorcía de dolor.

Sin embargo, el muy cerdo reaccionó.

- ¡Maldito! - bramó, enfurecido.

¡Maldita sea!

Ok, sí, me atrapo totalmente por sorpresa, y cuando estaba arrojándome sobre él para clavar los dientes en su hombro, me esquivó, con tan mala suerte, que no pude hacer nada. A ver, estaba en el aire, y que yo sepa nadie puede girar en el aire si previamente no ha cogido impulso para hacer tal maniobra, así que el muy condenado se las arregló para conseguir rodear mi cuerpo con su brazo sano y con lo que quedaba del otro, apresándome por detrás.

¡Rayos!, rugí, revolviéndome para tratar de zafarme.

Como una boa constrictora, empezó a apretarme con fuerza, espachurrando mis costillas. ¡Diablos! Y apretaba bien. Sentí un pequeño chasquido en una de ellas que me fastidió lo suyo, aunque no llegó a quebrarse, por suerte. De momento solamente parecía haber sido una fisura que no tardaría mucho en curarse. Claro, si conseguía zafarme, porque si seguía apretándome, terminaría rompiéndome la costilla.

¡Ni hablar!

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de mi manada, de los Cullen y del resto de aliados. Razvan me tenía bien atrapado, a pesar de mi enorme tamaño y mi peso, el muy desgraciado me mantenía en alza mientras sus brazos me apresaban para asfixiarme. Pero yo era más mucho más alto que ese malnacido, de pie, le sacaba medio cuerpo, así que me revolví con contundencia y conseguí que mis patas traseras se apoyaran en el suelo. Con un rugido rabioso, me di más impulso, hacia delante, y zarandeé a mi opresor, obligándolo a que me soltase. Acto seguido, y una vez que mis cuatro patas pisaron el terreno, le arreé una fuerte patada con mis patas traseras que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Seth, Quil y Embry emitieron unos aulliditos al cielo, vitoreando mi punto a favor.

Razvan, cero. Jake, uno.

Pero el chupasangre se cabreó que no veas, y se puso en pie de inmediato para lanzarse por mí. ¡Gusano! Yo no fui menos, por supuesto, y salté hacia él, con esta ira que todavía se removía por mi estómago en forma de esa candente lava.

Jamás iba a olvidar lo que les había intentado hacer a mi mujer y a mi hijo. ¡Jamás!

Los dos nos estampamos con un tremendo choque, como al principio, pero en esta ocasión ninguno salió despedido hacia atrás. Entre rugidos y los chasquidos de mi mandíbula comenzamos una lucha encarnizada consistente en ver quién desguazaba antes al otro. Ambos nos caímos al suelo y comenzamos a girar en la pelea, yo esquivando sus brazos para que no me enganchasen otra vez al tiempo que trataba de llegar a ellos con mi boca para despedazárselos.

¡Clack! Pegué una dentellada que rozó el aire con furia y chasqueó mis muelas, por poco había cogido su brazo sano. ¡Rayos! Me quedé con parte de su manga enganchada en los dientes y tuve que escupirla para seguir con mis intentos.

El circulo formado por mi manada y el resto tuvo que agrandarse un poco y moverse en nuestra dirección, a fin de que no nos saliésemos de ese cerco. Tanya, Garrett y Kate se vieron obligados a pegar un salto hacia atrás para que no nos los llevásemos por delante como a un grupo de bolos. Dejamos de rodar por el terreno cuando mi costado se encontró con uno de los altos pinos, que tembló con la colisión.

Me quedé en una postura muy desfavorable, y ese malnacido la aprovechó para propinarme un buen puñetazo en todo el costillar. Esta vez sí que escuché y sentí un crujido más intenso, sin embargo, volví a apretar la dentadura y no gemí de dolor, aunque me quedé sin respiración por un instante. No me hacía falta una radiografía, tantos años luchando contra chupasangres te da una idea de lo que tienes cuando te pasa una cosa de estas. Una de mis costillas estaba quebrada, aunque no se había roto del todo. No sé por qué, no era el momento más apropiado y eso, ok, pero durante una mínima milésima de segundo me dio por pensar en la regañina que me echaría Nessie si aparecía por la puerta de casa con una costilla rota. ¡Uf! Lo bueno es que no se había quebrado del todo y que terminaría curándose, aunque tardaría un buen rato, eso sí.

En cuanto me arreó ese puñetazo, vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo los Cullen, los de Denali y mi manada se agitaron un poco, nerviosos, aunque no me dio tiempo a más.

Pensé que iba a sacar tajada de mi costilla fracturada y que iba a seguir golpeándome para machacarla del todo, pero de pronto, a una velocidad ultrasónica, ese maldito saltó hacia arriba y se enganchó a una de las ramas, quedándose colgando de su brazo, como si fuera un maldito mono.

Entretanto, Emmett ya se estaba agachando, por si tenía que brincar al árbol para impedir que huyese. Sin embargo, ese desgraciado mago se balanceó de arriba abajo y de dos movimientos rapidísimos logró desgajar la rama de la que colgaba, llevándosela con él.

¡Rayos!

Como una lanza, cayó en picado hacia mí, con sus asquerosos pies por delante, y justo cuando ya los tenía encima, apuntando a mi costillar, me levanté con rapidez y conseguí apartarme.

¡Asqueroso chupasangre!

Maldición. Empate a uno.

Me planté delante de él, un poco doblado por el dolor de mi costilla, y nos pusimos a pelear.

Ese miserable ahora se había hecho con esa rama para utilizarla como arma y la meneaba en círculos delante de mí, observándome con esos ojos encarnados, amenazantes, al tiempo que su cara de cal rancia esbozaba una media sonrisa desafiante.

Cretino…

Por fin, se decidió a atacarme. Corrió hacia mí, llevando la rama hacia atrás, y después la osciló hacia delante con un movimiento rapidísimo para intentar apalearme.

Lo esquivé y volvió a intentarlo. Y así varias veces. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Se pensaba que estaba dándole escobazos a un ratón o algo así?

La hierba del terreno salía despedida hacia arriba e iban quedando unos surcos en la tierra, de los fuertes y vertiginosos topetazos del leño contra el suelo. Razvan ya estaba exasperado por no poder cazarme, y cada vez intentaba darme con más saña.

Ya me estaba cansando de este juego.

Volví a zafarme de uno de sus embustes y me lancé por la rama, enganchándola con la dentadura. Mis dientes eran fuertes como el acero, y se incrustaron bien en la madera. Todavía tenía la costilla algo mal, sin embargo, tiré con todas mis fuerzas, emitiendo unos potentes y furiosos gruñidos, y la rama se despedazó en mi boca. Se quedó con lo poco que quedaba de rama en la mano, observándome con rabia.

Escupí las astillas a un lado y le rugí con energía, ya preparándome para abalanzarme sobre él.

Sin embargo, de repente, y sin que apenas me diera tiempo a parpadear, sentí una enorme puñalada en el pecho. Ni siquiera había terminado de levantar la pata del suelo, pero esa rama puntiaguda se había clavado en mi torso con ferocidad, como si fuese una afilada estaca de madera. Ese malnacido de Razvan me la había lanzado con precipitación, sin darme opción a nada.

La imagen de Nessie vino a mi cabeza súbitamente, ese rostro angustiado y preocupado que había dejado antes de irme. Pero no sólo se plantó ella en mi cabeza. Anthony también lo hizo. Mi hijo. Quería conocer a mi hijo…

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, pero solamente fue un acto reflejo producido por el susto, porque enseguida se puso a latir, eso sí, como un loco. Había estado cerca, pero por suerte, mi corazón seguía latiendo, eso significaba que la estaca no lo había atravesado, y tampoco lo había hecho con ninguna de mis costillas. No lo había hecho por los pelos. Pero, diablos, ¡diablos! La musculatura de mi pecho sí que estaba afectada, y me dolía a horrores. Esta vez no pude evitar gemir.

Mientras Razvan ya curvaba su asquerosa boca con satisfacción, conseguí quitarme la rama, con los dientes, y la dejé caer al suelo, sin embargo, luego mis patas cedieron cuando sentí ese mareo, y me desplomé en el suelo.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones por la herida, que tenía mal aspecto, aunque eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, porque sabía que se cerraría. El problema era cuándo, cuánto iba a tardar en hacerlo, cuánto tiempo extra le iba a dar a Razvan para que pudiera volver a atacarme.

Mi manada se agitó, muy nerviosa, aunque los alambres que los sostenían al suelo les impedía actuar. Me conecté para reforzar la orden.

¡No intervengan! ¡Estoy bien!

Y me desconecté para no seguir escuchando sus alarmados pensamientos.

Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Nessie. Odiaba tener que usar mi poder espiritual, porque quería vengarme, pero si ese malnacido me atacaba ahora, no iba a quedarme más remedio que utilizarlo. Tenía que cumplir mi promesa. Nessie y el bebé eran lo primero y más importante para mí. Eso sí, lo usaría siempre y cuando ya no me quedase más remedio. Mientras pudiera defenderme, lo haría con uñas y dientes, eso lo juraba por mi vida.

Pero había algo, algo que se movía dentro de mí. Todo mi ser, todo mi espíritu de Gran Lobo, palpitaba con ímpetu dentro de mis entrañas al tiempo que la visión de mi ángel invadía cada uno de mis pensamientos, pasando por mi cerebro como una película en la que se me ofrecían diferentes escenas, con Nessie de protagonista absoluta y principal. Entonces lo supe, no tuve ninguna duda. Mi poder espiritual saltaría como un automático si mi vida peligrase, lo sentí bien dentro, parpadeando como una insistente luz. Porque mi alma había nacido para estar junto a Nessie, esa era la razón de mi existencia, ese era mi principal cometido, ella era mi destino, y mi espíritu de Gran Lobo haría cualquier cosa para cumplirlo.

Eso me dio fuerzas para seguir con mi lucha, ahora no tenía nada que temer, porque ese maldito Razvan no podría matarme jamás. Nada podría separarme de Nessie jamás.

Pero, maldita sea. Menuda venganza. Razvan, dos. Jake, uno…

Gruñí.

Todavía no podía ponerme de pie, porque la honda herida me dolía que no veas y, bueno, ok, aún estaba algo mareado, cuando ese cretino vino por mí de nuevo, esta vez para arrearme una patada en el costado.

¡Maldita sea! No podía saltar, pero mis fauces seguían en su sitio, y ellas funcionaban bien, muy bien.

Como un animal rabioso, me giré con un movimiento inopinado, gruñendo con violencia, y logré engancharme a su tobillo antes de que su inmundo pie de muerto llegara a patear mi armazón óseo.

Los tejidos internos de la herida ya estaban más recuperados, poco a poco se iban cerrando, curándose, y sangraba mucho menos, sin embargo, no te creas que no me dolió al volverme hacia ese desgraciado. Ah, pero eso sí, hinqué bien los colmillos en ese tobillo duro y frío, de carne muerta, y apreté con toda la fuerza de mi mandíbula, tirando un poco hacia mí para rematar la faena.

Crack.

El espeluznante alarido de Razvan acompañó a ese sonido cuando machaqué su tobillo y su pie se desmembró, cayéndose al suelo por sí solo. En cuanto esto sucedió, se fue hacia atrás bruscamente, del dolor, y terminó tropezando. Su trasero fue lo primero que se estampó contra el terreno, aunque el muy miserable se puso en pie enseguida, apoyándose sobre el único que le quedaba, claro. Yo también me levanté con rapidez; aunque mi pelaje estaba manchado de sangre, ahora la herida estaba casi curada y ya podía hacerlo.

Me reí con demasiada malicia en mi fuero interno, qué digo me reí, me carcajeé. Ahora estábamos empatados a dos.

Mis lobos no corearon nada esta vez, pero ya se les veía más tranquilos.

- ¡Maldito perro! - voceó el mago, muy cabreado, frente a mí, clavándome esos ojos rojos con rabia. Luego, empezó a desvariar, como si fuera un discurso que siempre hubiera tenido en su cabeza y estuviera pensando en voz alta, rabiado -. Sí, eres un perro, no deberías estar con ella. ¿Cómo osas? Ni siquiera la engalanas con un hermoso vestido, como ella se merece, como la reina que es. La vistes como a una simple plebeya, con esos harapos - vaya, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿De qué iba este imbécil? -. Ella se merece a alguien mejor, con más casta y aristocracia - ah, se trataba de esto… -. Alguien que pertenezca a la realeza de verdad, no a un animal que se hace llamar rey. Tú no sabes lo que es eso, porque no eres nadie.

Toda mi manada se indignó, y se lo hicieron saber con sus rugidos y gruñidos amenazantes.

Idiota. El tipo era el hijo bastardo de un príncipe que jamás llegó a reinar, o algo así, y por eso el muy miserable ya se pensaba que era de sangre azul. No recordaba muy bien lo que Ezequiel me había contado de este malnacido, más que nada porque la patética vida de Razvan me importaba un comino, pero de lo único que me acordaba era de esto y de que su madre era una de las cocineras del castillo. Ah, y de que su padre la había asesinado cuando era un niño, estando él presente. Por eso Razvan había sido el elegido para intentar invertir la profecía, porque solamente podía hacerse con alguien de la realeza, utilizando la magia negra, claro está. Ok, puede que el color azul tiñese un poco sus asquerosas venas secas, pero eso no le hacía príncipe, ni mucho menos. Y lo peor de todo es que él se lo creía de verdad.

Él siguió a lo suyo.

- No logro comprender qué es lo que ella ve en ti, sin embargo, eso ya no importará más. Cuando termine contigo y me la lleve, ella me amará - aseguró, entornando esos espeluznantes ojos encarnados, con odio.  
- ¡Ella solamente ama y amará a Jacob, jamás te amará a ti! - saltó Rosalie, muy ofendida y enfadada, harta.

Vaya. Mira tú por donde salía la Barbie a defenderme. Aunque yo también me fijé en otra cosa de la frase de Razvan.

¡No vas a vencerme, estúpido!, le rugí.

Y mucho menos llevársela. No sé cómo todavía se pensaba que iba a hacerlo.

- Ella me amará - repitió, oscilando la mirada hacia Rose.

Fue por un instante, porque enseguida la llevó hacia mí otra vez.

Entonces, empezó a pasar algo. Ante mis atónitos ojos, algo negruzco empezó a rezumar a su alrededor. Una brisa negra lo envolvió y comenzó a soplar en torno a su cuerpo, y cada vez era más intensa. Su semblante mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos se clavaron en mí con más inquina.

- ¡Cuidado, su don está regresando! - me confirmó Eleazar.

Sí, ya me había dado cuenta. Y también sabía el por qué. Mi onda expansiva lo había purificado, haciendo que su magia negra desapareciera. Pero todo era temporal, porque su alma era tan malvada, que ni siquiera mi poder espiritual podía limpiarla. Mi poder espiritual no podía purificar ni curar a ningún ser con su alma maligna. Por eso su magia negra regresaba. Era su naturaleza. Él era un mago oscuro, y su alma era tan perversa, que siempre generaría esa energía negativa y negra.

Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo palpitó dentro de mí para corroborarlo.

- Así es - sonrió ese desgraciado -. Terminaré contigo y me llevaré a Renesmee - mis muelas chirriaron -. Puede que ahora no me ame, pero en cuanto esté bajo mi custodia, lo hará. Conozco muchos métodos para que lo haga.

Miserable… ¡Miserable! Sabía a qué se refería, no hacía falta que siguiera hablando. Conocía la jugada que se traía entre manos. Le haría un hechizo o algo así para que ella se entregase a él, aun siendo en contra de su voluntad. ¡Asqueroso mago maldito! Nessie no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era tenerla para él, fuera como fuera. Ese degenerado estaba loco perdido, maldito chiflado, se le había ido la mano totalmente.

¡JAMÁS!

¡ELLA NO SERÁ TUYA NUNCA!, le rugí.

Me agazapé, enseñándole bien mis colmillos, y le solté otro rugido estremecedor que me salió de lo más hondo. Ya estaba más que harto de toda esta porquería. ¡Iba a terminar con él ahora mismo!

La pelambrera de mis hombros no podía estar más erizada, mis ojos destilaban odio por todos los sitios y mis fosas nasales sacaban el aire impetuosamente, reflejando toda la ira y la cólera que hacían hervir mi estómago con esa lava candente.

Lo vio en mis pupilas, cómo no, y su vaho pasó a ser más azulado, tenso, al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes, en alerta. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Sin su magia no era nada, ¿y se atrevía a desafiarme?! ¡Iba a pagar muy caro todo lo que había hecho! ¡Y encima todavía estaba dispuesto a hacer más! ¡Todavía quería llevarse a Nessie y hacerle un hechizo para que ella…! Entonces, el volcán que tenía dentro explotó por completo, extendiendo toda su incandescente lava por todo mi organismo, llenando cada una de mis células de cólera incontenible.

Me abalancé hacia él como un bisonte salvaje, aprovechando que su magia todavía no había vuelto del todo. Intentó impedirlo con un quiebro, pero adiviné su jugarreta y yo también zigzagueé. Mis fauces se engancharon a sus partes nobles, aunque de nobles seguro que no tenían nada, y me zarandeé, rabioso. Puaj, sin duda esto era lo más asqueroso que había hecho nunca. Pero el mago chilló con ganas, y eso me llenó de satisfacción. ¡Esto por haber acosado a Nessie en tu sucio castillo, maldito bastardo! Trató de pegarme un puñetazo con el brazo que tenía completo, para aplastarme el cráneo, sin embargo, esquivé su puño furioso y pasé a otra acción.

Aproveché su distracción para aferrar mi dentadura en su brazo roto y con un movimiento inesperado y rápido, se lo llevé por delante del todo. ¡Esto por haberla secuestrado!

Sus espantosos alaridos no me detuvieron, mi mente no podía olvidar todo el daño que ese maldito le había hecho a mi ángel. ¡Merecía morir!

Mientras se retorcía con su agonía, le ataqué al otro brazo sin cuartel, sin compasión. Mis iracundos rugidos casi eran tan altos como sus gritos de dolor. Mis colmillos se engancharon a su hombro y de un tirón fuerte y contundente, se lo rompí, desmembrándole el brazo entero. ¡Esto por haber intentado casarte con ella!

- ¡MALDITO! - bramó, cayéndose de rodillas con los ojos tan abiertos por el horror, que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

Pero la brisa negra que lo envolvía, ya era más fuerte e intensa. De pronto, ese aire oscuro se detuvo y, con una corriente súbita y vertiginosa, se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo a través de los ojos la boca y los oídos.

¡Rayos! ¡Su magia negra había vuelto!

Su semblante todavía seguía desfigurado por el dolor y el horror que sus amputaciones le causaban, pero adquirió una cara de chifladura íntegra cuando notó que su don había regresado a él. Sus párpados continuaban abiertos completamente, no podían estar más arriba, sin embargo, su boca esbozó una sonrisa alocada, confiriéndole a su repulsivo rostro una expresión de trastornado total.

Insertó esa mirada chiflada en mí, sus pupilas casi parecían estar inyectadas en sangre, y de una forma repentina, me lanzó uno de sus chorretones negros.

No hizo falta que yo hiciera nada. Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo reaccionó él solo, como un acto reflejo, y salió de mis entrañas para actuar.

Pero yo no quería terminar con él de este modo. No, así no. Así que conseguí dominar mi poder espiritual a tiempo para guiarlo y pilotarlo sin ese piloto automático.

Con rapidez, erigí mi círculo de luz brillante y lo extendí a mi alrededor, protegiéndome con su burbuja. El chorro negro se estampó contra la barrera y no me alcanzó, pero no lo dejé ahí. Ya tenía ganas de terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Mis ansias de venganza ya se habían visto calmadas casi del todo. Solamente me faltaba hacer una cosa, y tenía que ser así para sentirme totalmente satisfecho.

Sin dejar de erigir mi burbuja protectora, erigí un segundo círculo y lo transformé en elipse. La cogí por el núcleo y la lancé contra ese chorretón de magia negra, apartándolo de mí como si le hubiese propinado un manotazo.

El chorro intentó regresar cuando mi elipse siguió girando, sin embargo, la volví a llevar a él, raudo. Ahora ya dominaba la elipse completamente, así que no me costó nada mantenerla en esa posición, reteniendo ese chorretón alejado de mí. Su magia negra trataba de empujar a mi elipse en un extraño forcejeo para llegar a mí, pero mi poder espiritual era más fuerte y no lograba hacerlo.

Bien.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia los suyos y clavé mi vista iracunda en ese degenerado chiflado. Su vaho azulado aumentó hacia el cielo gris cuando vio mis intenciones escritas en ellos con letras claras y cristalinas. Sí, mis pupilas lo clamaban a los cuatro vientos.

Una de sus rodillas se alzó, posando el pie en el suelo. Maldito cobarde… Ya estaba pensando en huir…

¡Pero de eso ni hablar!

Sin darle el más mínimo tiempo de reacción, y controlando en todo momento a mi elipse para que no dejase actuar a su chorro asesino, corrí hacia él con furia, dejando de erigir mi barrera automáticamente para que no hubiera un cristal impenetrable entre nosotros, ya que si seguía con la burbuja protectora, él se estrellaría en ella y yo no podría hacer lo que me traía entre manos.

- ¡NOOOO! - su garganta volvió a chillar a la vez que un rugido desesperado y horrorizado salía de la misma, mezclándose.

Su pie tampoco tuvo oportunidad de impulsar a su cuerpo para levantarlo, y su grito se calló abruptamente. De un movimiento colérico y lleno de venganza, enganché su cabeza con mis fauces y se la arranqué de cuajo, machacándola con mis dientes, reduciéndola a trozos pétreos, muertos, sin vida. ¡Esto por intentar matar a mi hijo y a Nessie!

El chorro de magia negra se esfumó y, como había pasado con los otros dos magos, su malvada alma emitió unos chillidos de rata al tiempo que su cuerpo se reducía a unas putrefactas y malolientes cenizas, que se cayeron sobre el terreno, llevándose con ellas los gritos de tormento. Hasta que todo terminó.

Mi manada, los Cullen y los de Denali estallaron en un griterío y aullidos de alegría y felicidad, abrazándose unos a otros. Sí, por fin. Por fin todo había terminado. ¡Por fin ese desgraciado de Razvan había muerto!

Me alcé, triunfal, y aullé al viento con gozo, pero también mostrándole al mundo mi supremacía y dominio de Gran Lobo. Mis hermanos no pudieron evitar echarse en el suelo con sumisión, presentándome sus respetos y su sentimiento de honor. Vaya por Dios.

De repente, unas palmadas a modo de aplauso individual nos hicieron callar inopinadamente.

Todos giramos las cabezas en esa dirección, extrañados, pero también en estado de alerta.

Jane salió de entre las sombras arbóreas, junto con el resto de sus secuaces, aplaudiendo, y se quedó a unos metros de nosotros.


	130. ¡¿Tendrían cara! ¡¿Pero de qué iban!

¡¿TENDRÍAN CARA?! ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ IBAN?!

Mi manada se puso en pie inmediatamente, para gruñirles.

- Mis felicitaciones. Ha sido toda una lección de lucha - me dijo la Pitufina, terminando de aplaudir.

¡Maldita arpía!

No pude evitar erizarme y dedicarle un sonoro rugido. Sin embargo, después decidí que era mejor decirle las cosas a la cara.

Rayos, pero tenía un problema.

Sin esperar a la reacción de la rubia canija, me giré hacia mi manada bruscamente, de lo cabreado que estaba.

¿Tus pantalones están limpios?, le pregunté a Quil, no de muy buenos modos, lo reconozco.

Pues claro, ¿qué te piensas?, chistó él.

¿Cuánto de limpios?, inquirí, echándoles un vistazo.

¿A qué viene eso?, criticó, molesto. Me los puse bien limpitos antes de venir a esta misión, ¿sabes? Recién lavados.

Ah, ok, acepté, cogiéndoselos con mi boca y sacándoselos de su cinta de cuero.

No usábamos calzoncillos, así que mejor no jugársela.

¡Eh, mis pantalones!, se quejó, trotando detrás de mí para recuperarlos.

¡Te los devolveré, amigo, te los devolveré!, lo calmé, resoplando. ¡Vuelve a tu puesto!

No fue una orden impartida con mi voz de Alfa, pero obedeció, eso sí, murmurando un montón de maldiciones para sus adentros.

Como ya estaba harto de hacer, me dirigí a un árbol con el tronco ancho y me oculté. Esto ya resultaba todo un problema, pero qué quieres, con tanta fémina alrededor era más que obligatorio. Adopté mi forma humana, me vestí con los pantalones de Quil y salí disparado de allí para encaminarme hacia la Pitufina, cabreado.

La muy víbora ni se inmutó cuando me vio a dos piernas, y eso que mi cara no era amistosa, precisamente, y mis pies se clavaban en el terreno con pasos decididos y rabiosos. Mantenía esa cara de niña pequeña bien alta, mirándome con prepotencia, mientras esperaba a que terminara de acercarme. Estúpida. El mafioso y sus cinco secuaces me observaban con un semblante parecido, aunque con reservas, y el Pitufo, el grandulón y el rastreador mostraban unas caras totalmente neutras, como estatuas. En cambio, el Zanahorio tenía una cara de desaprobación total, pero lo que me sorprendió es que esa expresión no iba dirigida a mí, sino a su compañera. En fin.

- ¡Malditas ratas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a aparecer por aquí después de lo que han hecho?! - los increpé nada más llegar, abalanzándome sobre la rubia canija.

Unos brazos fuertes, pétreos y fríos como un glaciar me sujetaron por detrás y me detuvieron. Cuando conseguí girar medio cuerpo para echar un vistazo, enfadado, comprobé que era Emmett. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. De repente, comencé a sentirme extrañamente más relajado. Jasper…

Me deshice de los brazos de Emmett, de un movimiento brusco, y les dediqué una miradita de crítica a los dos.

- No sé de qué estás hablando - se defendió la Pitufina, siguiendo con su soberbia de siempre. Me volví hacia ella, echando humo -. No hemos hecho nada.  
- ¡Tú y este cretino - indiqué a ese matón de Thiago con la cabeza - querían deshacerse de mi mujer! - le grité en toda la cara.

Los idiotas que formaban el grupo de Thiago se atrevieron a gruñirme por lo bajo cuando llamé cretino a su jefe, sobre todo la Naomi Campbel, pero él ni se inmutó. El resto de chupasangres tampoco lo hizo, es más, tenían cara como de no conocer de qué iba todo esto, salvo el Pitufo, al cual se le escapó una miradita fugaz hacia su hermana que mostraba cierta inquietud y alarma, ya que era evidente que si a mí me daba la gana, podía aniquilarlos de un solo soplido.

- Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando - mintió la rubia canija, sin dejar esa pose arrogante -. Nos estás acusando de algo que no hemos hecho.  
- ¡Maldita zorra mentirosa! - grité. Emmett tuvo que sujetarme otra vez, y volví a sentir esa incipiente calma dentro de mí que Jasper me estaba provocando con su don. Pero pasé de los dos; todo lo que pude, claro, porque el dichoso don de Jasper era un verdadero incordio -. ¡No te hagas la loca! ¡Sabes de sobra de qué hablo! ¡Este desgraciado - señalé a Thiago con la cabeza de nuevo - fingió que conversaba con sus chupasangres en el bosque para que Razvan lo escuchara y se enterase de que yo estaba en las montañas! ¡Lo tenían todo planeado!

Mis lobos gruñeron para dejar bien claro lo mucho que les había molestado este tema. Sin embargo, los secuaces de Thiago lo hicieron con disconformidad por mis adjetivos calificativos hacia ellos, cosa que me importaba un comino.

Mis ojos se abrieron como auténticos platos, con el ceño incrustado sobre ellos, y mi boca casi se cae al suelo con indignación cuando vi que Jane y Thiago se miraban el uno al otro, fingiendo extrañeza, como si no supieran de qué iba el asunto. ¡¿Tendrían cara?!

- ¿Hablaban de eso en el bosque? - lo interrogó ella, haciendo que no sabía nada, usando un tono autoritario y crítico.

¡¿Pero de qué iba?!

- Solamente fue un comentario - Thiago le siguió la mentira -, y no teníamos ni idea de que Razvan nos estuviera escuchando.

¡Ja! Esto ya me daba risa y todo. Menudos teatreros. Claro, por supuesto, ahora caía. El resto de chupasangres no estaba al corriente de este tema entre los dos, por eso tenían que disimular. Aunque también lo hacían para que yo no los aniquilase aquí mismo, evidentemente. Esperé un poco, para ver cómo terminaba la función.

- Han sido muy descuidados - censuró ella, mirándolo enfadada. La verdad es que se le daba bien, debería dedicarse a esto -. Has tenido suerte. Si algo hubiera salido mal, yo misma te habría matado.

¡Ja otra vez! Esta sí que era buena.

- Lo siento, Jane - se disculpó Thiago, haciendo una ridícula reverencia con la cabeza -. No volverá a suceder.  
- Eso espero, porque la próxima vez no tendré compasión - dijo la canija, simulando una voz y una mirada dura -. Pasaré por alto tu error, porque no ha traído consecuencias y todo se ha resuelto correctamente, pero si vuelve a suceder, lo pondré en conocimiento de Aro y él te aplicará tu castigo. Ya sabes que los Vulturis no dan segundas oportunidades.

Me solté de Emmett y ahora el que se puso a aplaudir fui yo, mostrando mi cara de enfado. La Pitufina y el mafioso giraron sus caras para mirarme.

- ¿Ya han terminado con el teatro? - pregunté, acabando de aplaudir.

El grandulón y el rastreador oscilaron la vista el uno al otro con algo de extrañeza. No tenían ni idea de qué iba todo esto, claro. Lo mismo pasaba con los chupasangres de Thiago. Los que sí parecían sospechar algo eran el pelirrojo y el Pitufo, porque sus caras se quedaron tan tiesas y estáticas, que no era normal. Estaban disimulando.

- No es ningún teatro - rebatió Thiago, alzando su rostro con chulería -. Es cierto, no sabíamos que Razvan podía oírnos.

Su media sonrisita ya me sacó de quicio.

- ¡Mentiroso maldito! - voceé, echándome hacia delante para arrojarme a él.

¡Estaba más que harto! ¡¿Cómo podían tener tanta caradura?! ¡Habían planificado todo eso para que Razvan se llevase a Nessie, pero les había salido todo mal y ahora estaban intentando salvar los muebles! ¡Pues yo ya estaba harto! ¡Iba a matarlos a todos de una maldita vez!

Pero, de pronto, los brazos de Emmett me apresaron por detrás, con fuerza, y me vi arrastrado varios metros hacia mis espaldas.

- ¡Suéltame! - le grité, lleno de convulsiones, tratando de zafarme.

Si no me había transformado ya, era porque el idiota de Jasper estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Me apartó de ese grupo de sanguijuelas y se paró a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, pero no me soltó. Mi manada, algo agitada, el resto de los Cullen y los de Denali corrieron para rodearnos.

- No quiero hacerte daño, Em, así que más te vale que me sueltes - le advertí, apretando las muelas para retener esa cólera que ya se revolvía por mis entrañas.  
- No. Tienes que calmarte y escuchar - me respondió, serio.

¿Calmarme? ¿Escuchar? ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando?

Jasper se plantó delante de mí mientras el pesado de Emmett continuaba sujetándome.

- Por favor, Jacob, tranquilízate - me pidió, con un cuchicheo, aunque no sé por qué lo hacía, porque su molesto don ya estaba obligándome a ello -. Sé que deseas vengarte por esto también, pero el tratado no se debe romper.

El tratado. El dichoso tratado. Ya me había olvidado de él. Maldito tratado… ¡Pues ya estaba harto de esa porqueria!

- ¡Por mí se puede romper para siempre! - grité, en dirección a la arpía y sus acompañantes, al tiempo que me revolvía en los brazos de acero de Emmett.

Sí que eran duros… Maldición.

- El tratado no se debe romper, es muy importante para mantener la paz - insistió Jasper.  
- ¡Ellos son los primeros que lo han roto al planear todo eso para deshacerse de Nessie! - refuté, cabreado.  
- Bueno, en realidad, no lo han hecho - me contradijo, hablándome con calma, y con esos estúpidos bisbiseos.  
- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - mi enorme indignación quedó más que patente con el tono de mi voz y con mi cara.  
- Si te paras a pensarlo, teóricamente no han hecho nada, no han incumplido el tratado - empezó a explicar -. A ojos de los demás, Thiago simplemente tuvo un "descuido" - gesticuló con los dedos, imitando unas comillas - al hablar de eso en el bosque. No incumplió ninguna de las normas del tratado, ni siquiera estaba en su territorio, sino que estaba fuera del límite que lo acota.  
- ¡Pero lo hizo para que Razvan lo escuchara, para que él fuera por ella! - rebatí, enfadado.  
- Lo sé, por supuesto que sus intenciones eran oscuras, pero no existen pruebas que lo demuestren. Por eso, teóricamente, no han incumplido el tratado.  
- ¡¿Cómo que no hay pruebas?! - no pude evitar que mi voz sonase un octavo más alto de la cuenta, dada mi irritación -. ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Todos nosotros lo sabemos! ¡Es evidente!  
- Jacob, el único testigo que había, lo acabas de matar - me recordó, eso sí, sin reproche alguno -. No podemos demostrarlo. Sería nuestra palabra contra la suya.

Genial. Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto, pero por primera vez me arrepentí de haberle dado rienda suelta a mis impulsos y haber matado a Razvan tan pronto. De haber sabido que esos chupasangres iban a aparecer y que esto iba a ser así, hubiese esperado más para matarlo.

- ¡No me importa si es nuestra palabra contra la suya! - bufé, encrespado, con Emmett aguantando mis embustes -. ¡No tengo por qué demostrarle nada a nadie! ¡Puedo matarlo cuando quiera!

Volví a sentir otro poco de tranquilizantes de la marca Jasper. Mi manada estaba muy atenta a esta conversación, y se les veía un poco confusos. Yo no hacía más que echar vistazos por encima de Jasper, temiéndome que esos desgraciados ya se hubieran escapado. Pero no, sorprendentemente, seguían ahí, esperando. No entendía nada.

- Si los mataras, el tratado se rompería ipso facto - apuntó Eleazar.  
- Pues mira qué problema tengo - le contesté, con sarcasmo.  
- Al no haber pruebas, los Vulturis podrían alegar que tú asesinaste a Jane y a los demás a sangre fría - opinó Garrett, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo -. Y con el tratado roto, no dudarían en tomarse la justicia por su mano.  
- Me da igual, no pueden hacerme nada - alegué, ya harto de tanto cuento -. No se acercarán por aquí, aprecian su vida demasiado.  
- No lo estás comprendiendo, Jacob - añadió Tanya -. Los Vulturis no vendrían hasta aquí.

Sus palabras, y esa mirada, captaron mi atención.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté, todavía receloso.  
- Los Vulturis no irán por ti - siguió Kate -. Irán por nosotros. Por todos nosotros - dijo, señalando a su aquelarre y al de los Cullen -. Y no avisarán, te lo aseguro. Podrían venir por nosotros en cualquier momento; mañana, dentro de semanas, meses, años, siglos…  
- Esperarán lo que haga falta, pero se vengarán - añadió Tanya, con un semblante severo -. Saben que no pueden vencerte en una guerra, sin embargo, harán lo que sea para hacerte daño y reducirte.

Diablos, no había caído en eso.

- Bueno, yo los protegería - se me ocurrió.  
- ¿Y cómo piensas defendernos a nosotros, o al aquelarre de Denali? - replicó Jasper -. A no ser que fueras capaz de viajar instantáneamente de un sitio a otro, es imposible. Cuando consiguieras llegar a Denali o a Anchorage, ya estaríamos todos muertos.

Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar eso, porque sólo con imaginarme la estampa y la carita de Nessie al verlo, o al escuchar la noticia, ya me dejaba congelado.

- ¿Y Alice? Ella verá si los Vulturis van por ustedes, y yo ya estaría allí antes de que eso sucediera - me ingenié.  
- Aro tiene a Varick - me contestó el adivinador de dones -. Y ya sabemos que Aro es el que tiene la última palabra, el que realmente toma las decisiones. Utilizará la barrera individual de Varick para que Alice no pueda ver sus decisiones.

Genial. Se me estaban terminando las opciones. Eché otro vistazo por encima de Jasper. La Pitufina y su séquito de ratas seguían en el mismo sitio, esperando mi decisión pacientemente, eso sí, con sus arrogantes barbillas alzadas. ¡Arg!

- Pueden… - pensé por un momento -. Podrían… mudarse todos aquí, a La Push.

Según lo solté, ya me di cuenta de que era una malísima idea, no me la creí ni yo. Eso de llenar la reserva de vampiros, por muy buenos que fueran… Uf, vamos. Mis hermanos de manada ya estaban gañendo, nada conformes, y, para ser sinceros del todo, yo tampoco los quería por aquí. A ver, estos chupasangres ya eran mi familia, claro, y ya teníamos un grado de convivencia y afecto bastante altos, los apreciaba mucho, de veras, vuelvo a decir que para mí ya eran mi familia, pero cada uno tenía su sitio, ¿ok? Ellos no dejaban de ser vampiros, y nosotros no dejábamos de ser lobos. Era demasiado complicado y arriesgado. Además, no veía a unos vampiros viviendo en una tribu como La Push.

Los Cullen y los de Denali no dijeron nada, pero lo que decían sus caras coincidía con lo que acababa de pasar por mi cabeza. Ah, bueno, sólo hubo una persona que dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

- No digas tonterías - chistó Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con la Barbie, aunque eso fuera en contra mía. Me quedé en blanco. Genial.

- Jacob, despidámonos de ellos y vayamos a casa - sugirió Jasper -. Es lo mejor para todos. Olvídate de este asunto.  
- ¿Que lo olvide? - otra vez volvió mi indignación.  
- Perro cabeza dura. Déjate de venganzas - me regañó Rosalie, harta -. Ahora tienes que centrarte en Nessie y en el bebé. Y esto es lo mejor para ellos. ¿O es que quieres que tu hijo crezca en un mundo donde la venganza está a la orden del día? ¿Acaso quieres que él y Nessie sufran las consecuencias de tus malas decisiones, de tu impulsividad?

Una vez más, mi cerebro se quedó vacío y no pude replicar. Genial. Rechiné las muelas con rabia, porque tenían razón, y encima, me lo decía la Barbie. Genial. Y para colmo, Leah asintió con la cabeza, dándole toda la razón. Estupendo.

- Los Vulturis asesinaron a nuestra hermana - se sumó Tanya, cogiendo la mano de Kate, que se la afianzó con un apretón -. ¿Crees que a nosotras no nos hubiera gustado vengarnos por la muerte de Irina? Sin embargo, hay veces en los que uno se tiene que tragar su orgullo, por el bien del resto de la familia.

Sam me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, animándome a ceder.

Volví a rechinar los dientes con más que rabia cuando me di cuenta de que tenían razón de nuevo. Por enésima vez, miré a la Pitufina y a su séquito. Estaban ahí, justo donde los habíamos dejado. Seguían con sus gestos de arrogancia, pero ahora, además, a esa arpía se le agregó una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisita. Mis muelas estuvieron a punto de quebrarse. Sabían de sobra que esto iba a resolverse de esta forma, que yo no tenía más opción, por eso se habían atrevido a venir y no se habían esfumado a la primera de cambio. ¡Malditas ratas!

- ¡Bueno, ok, nos iremos a casa! - escupí, enfadado, intentando soltarme de los brazos de Emmett.

Dios, cómo me dolía decir esto… Y más viendo las caras de los chuspasangres que tenía a unos metros.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Podrás controlarte si te suelto? - inquirió Em.  
- Sí, sí, estoy tranquilo, ya puedes soltarme - refunfuñé, calmándome de mala gana.

Aunque el efecto de las pastillas de Jasper seguía notándose.

Emmett por fin me liberó, dejando que mis brazos se escapasen de esos músculos de hielo. Brrrr, qué tipo más frío, en serio.

Sí, ya estaba más tranquilo, pero eso no quitó para que me abriera paso entre Jasper y Eleazar, y me dirigiera enrabietado hacia la rubia canija y sus secuaces de miserables. Los demás, incluida mi manada, comenzaron a seguirme, para ver si tenían que frenarme, sin embargo, en cuanto me paré frente a mi objetivo y vieron que no me abalanzaba sobre el mismo, se detuvieron a mis espaldas, más sosegados. Me quedé delante de la Pitufina y el resto de sanguijuelas y los miré con cara de muy, muy malas pulgas.

- Se han salvado por los pelos, pero se los advierto - empecé a hablar, con una voz que me salió más ronca, debido a mi cabreo -, como vuelvan a intentar una jugarreta como esta con mi mujer, mi hijo o cualquiera de mis aliados, les juro que los mataré a todos. Iré a buscarlos a donde sea y los machacaré uno a uno, como hice con ese miserable de Razvan, ¿entendido?

Ese matón de Thiago iba a decirme algo, molesto, pero la Pitufina interpuso su brazo y le detuvo. No le quedó más remedio que chirriar los dientes.

- Te repito que nos estás acusando de algo que no hemos hecho, todo esto es un malentendido producido por un error de Thiago, no obstante, no voy a entrar en discusiones contigo - dijo ella, con su encopetamiento de siempre. ¡Mentirosa! Faltaba muy poco para que mis manos se enganchasen a su cuello. Sólo tendría que girarlas un poco, era muy fino, es más, me serviría una sola mano, pero pensé en Nessie y en Anthony, en las consecuencias que eso traería para ellos, y conseguí controlarme -. Esto no volverá a ocurrir jamás, te lo garantizo.  
- Eso espero - logré escupir entre dientes, con esa rabia que me era imposible ocultar.  
- ¿Habían venido por algo en especial? - preguntó Jasper, seguramente para cambiar de tema, porque ya notaba esa tranquilidad extraña insertándose en mí con más urgencia.  
- Solamente veníamos para traerles un obsequio antes de partir hacia Volterra - le respondió ella, haciéndole un gesto a Félix con su canija mano.  
- ¿Un obsequio? - gruñí, pues ya estaba harto de los regalitos de Aro.

El grandulón sacó un papel enrollado del interior de su capa. Era un papel grueso, de color marfil, que estaba enroscado por medio de un lazo rojo y cuyo final tenía un sello, de un tono más oscuro. Se lo pasó a la Pitufina y ella lo extendió hacia mí.

- Aro quiere agradecerte tu valiosa ayuda recompensándote de algún modo.  
- Yo no quiero…

Me quedé sin voz cuando Jasper me arreó un disimulado codazo en todas las costillas. Lo miré, malhumorado, y después volví la vista al frente para coger el rollo con un zarpazo.

Observé el papel, desganado y cansado. El sello, con una forma redondeada, llevaba la marca de los Vulturis, cómo no. Lo arranqué de malos modos, adrede, para que me vieran bien, y desenrosqué el papel de igual manera. Tuve que parpadear cuando vi de qué iba.

- Esto es…  
- Sí, es un certificado firmado por los Vulturis que avala que Ezequiel ya forma parte del tratado - me corroboró ella, alzando la barbilla con altanería -. Un mensajero nos lo ha traído hace justo una hora. Aro te ha dado su palabra, y él siempre la cumple.

Dejé de leer el certificado para observarla a ella.

- Más le vale - le advertí, clavándole una mirada amenazante.  
- Ha sido un… - me dio un repaso que abarcó todo mi torso, alzando la ceja y el labio con esa aprobación de siempre - placer trabajar contigo.  
- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo - le solté a la cara, levantando el mentón, serio.  
- Espero que nos veamos pronto - dijo, dándose la vuelta, junto con el resto de su guardia, al tiempo que se ponía su capucha, al igual que los demás.  
- Espero que ya no nos veamos jamás - le corregí.

El pelirrojo clavó la vista en mí durante medio segundo y juraría que lo vi hacerme una especie de reverencia con la cabeza mientras mantenía una mirada de respetabilidad. Me quedé a cuadros. Después, se volvió del todo y comenzó a caminar con sus compañeros.

- Puede que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar algún día, lobo, y entonces tú y yo tendremos esa pelea que teníamos pendiente - Thiago me dedicó una última mirada llena de resentimiento y terminó de girarse hacia el otro lado para largarse, perdiéndose entre los árboles, como los demás.

Iba a mover un pie en su dirección para decirle que cuando quisiese, pero Jasper me interpuso su brazo. También me sentí más relajado, qué raro…

Desde luego, hoy que podía disfrutar de no tener al pesado de Edward incordiándome a cada momento con sus incursiones mentales, le tomaba el relevo Jasper. No sé quién de los dos era peor, la verdad.

Gruñí.

Yo también me giré hacia el otro lado, pero me dirigí al árbol de antes para entrar en fase.

- Vámonos a casa - propuse, de camino.

Mis lobos empezaron a aullar al cielo, contentos.

Me oculté detrás del tronco, me quité los pantalones y cuando los iba a atar a mi cinta de cuero, me fijé en mi anillo de casado. Entonces, toda mi mal humor se esfumó de sopetón y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera en mi cara, porque por fin me iba a casa, con Nessie. En ese momento, me percaté de que todo había terminado, de que éramos libres, ¡libres! Sí, ya no había magos, ya no habían rumanos, ya no habían licántropos, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya no había nada de qué protegerla a ella y al bebé. Así que los Cullen ya se podían quedar en su casa de Forks o irse a Anchorage, aunque intuía que con el parto tan cerca, ya aprovecharían para quedarse. Pero no en nuestra casa… Sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Éramos libres! ¡Ya no más vampiros por casa! ¡Ya no más malos olores! ¡Ya no más falta de intimidad! ¡Ya no más radio!

Terminé de atar los pantalones a mi cinta de compromiso, con prisas, y entré en fase.

Salí corriendo de allí y empecé a galopar hacia la casa de los Cullen. No quería que Nessie se preocupara más por mí, que segurísimo que lo estaba, pero además, me moría por verla, por besarla, abrazarla, tocar su barriga y sentir las patadas de Anthony…

¡Eh, mis pantalones!, protestó Quil, echando a correr detrás de mí. ¡Dijiste que me los ibas a devolver!

Todos los demás también lo hicieron, incluidos los Cullen y los de Denali.

Sí, pero no te dije cuándo, me carcajeé.

¡¿Serás idio…?!

¡Igual llego a mi cita con Kim!, exclamó Jared, contento.

Sí, pero tarde, lo molesto Leah, en broma.

Rayos, es verdad, dijo él. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Alguien tiene hora?

Sí, guardo el reloj en el bolsillo de la derecha, ¿no te digo?, se burló Isaac.

Apuesto cinco dolares a que Jared llega tarde, propuso Embry.

Hecho, aceptó Shubael.

¡Dame, devuélveme mis pantalones!, me exigió Quil, metiendo el hocico por mi pata para intentar sacarlos de mi cinta.

¡Ni hablar!, me reí, pegando un salto a un lado para apartarme de sus mandíbulas.

¡Necesito saber qué hora es!, insistió Jared.

¡Pues mira el sol, ¿qué nos dices a nosotros?!, se quejó Paul.

¡Está nublado, no lo veo!

Pregúntale a uno de los Cullen, sugirió el listo de Seth.

¡Es verdad!, cayó Jared.

Se giró y se arrimó a Emmett mientras seguían corriendo, pero éste llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y tuvo que meterle el hocico por la muñeca para tratar de acceder al reloj.

- ¿Qué haces? - protestó Em, extrañado por esa actitud, apartándole la cabeza con la mano -. No voy a acariciarte.

¡Que no es eso!, intentó explicarse Jared.

Toda la manada se rió de la escena. Me carcajeé otra vez al ver el ambiente jovial que había en la manada y apreté el paso.

El camino hasta la casa de los Cullen transcurrió de este modo, aunque a mí se me hizo largo, ya que no veía el momento de tener a Nessie entre mis brazos.

Mi manada se fue disgregando a medida que llegábamos a la casa, hasta que me quedé yo solo con los Cullen y con los de Denali. Eso sí, tuve un buen rato a Quil detrás de mí para que le devolviera los pantalones, pero finalmente conseguí quitármelo de encima.

Visionamos la casa a través de los árboles, y cuando ya estábamos a pocos metros, me detuve para cambiar de fase. Los demás siguieron, no hacía falta que me esperasen. Adopté mi forma humana, me puse los pantalones de Quil y salí de mi escondite, raudo.

Sin embargo, fue girar el tronco, y vi a Nessie, que ya estaba a unos pocos metros de mí. Estaba vestida con uno de esos vestidos premamá que Esme le había regalado y venía corriendo, agarrándose esa enorme panza que parecía que se le iba a caer al suelo. Su hermoso rostro todavía reflejaba las horas de preocupación y ansiedad. No habían sido muchas, dos como mucho, pero seguramente a ella le habían resultado larguísimas.

Mi ángel, mi dulce y precioso ángel.

Eché a correr hacia ella con presteza, ya que no quería que se esforzase en su estado, y por fin nos encontramos.

- Jake… - sollozó.  
- Nessie - murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta.

Mis brazos se fueron a su cintura para arrimarla a mí, pero los suyos se fueron a mis hombros y sus manos envolvieron mi cara al tiempo que sus dulces y preocupadas pupilas la estudiaban, cerciorándose de que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño.

- Estoy bien, cielo - la calmé, llevando mi rostro al suyo para besarla.  
- Jake… - murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos, terminando de enganchar sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos pasaron a mi cuello y a mi nuca, y comenzamos a besarnos alocadamente, con esa energía ya frenética girando a nuestro alrededor. La emoción podía palparse en el ambiente, pero también la ansiedad y la tensión que habíamos vivido durante las últimas horas. Mientras nuestros labios prácticamente se comían, sentí sus húmedas lágrimas mojando mi rostro. Eso hizo que ese nudo que tenía aferrado en la garganta ya no aguantase más y las mías también tuvieran vía libre.

Sí, por fin se había terminado todo. Ahora podríamos vivir en paz. Nessie, Anthony y yo.

La apreté un poco más contra mí, Nessie aferró su mano a mi pelo para que no me separase de ella nunca, y seguimos besándonos con esa alocada y emocionada pasión.


	131. Llamando a Quil, llamando a Quil Aquí e

LLAMANDO A QUIL, LLAMANDO A QUIL.   
AQUÍ EL PLANETA TIERRA. CAMBIO

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? - le pregunté por enésima vez.  
- Sí, no te preocupes - me contestó Nessie, que tenía las manos sobre la zona de los riñones.

Terminó de acercarse a la silla que yo había traído de la cocina y que había colocado en mi garaje para la ocasión, y la ayudé a sentarse, asiéndola por el brazo. También había traído unos cojines del sofá, así que después me apresuré a cogerlos del capó del Golf, volví a la silla y se los coloqué en la parte trasera de su cintura.

- Ah, gracias, cielo - me agradeció, sonriéndome y dándome un beso corto -. La verdad es que tengo la espalda molida, Anthony cada vez pesa más.

Me lo podía imaginar, bueno, no, claro, yo no estaba en su pellejo, pero solamente faltaban alrededor de tres semanas para el parto, y su barriga ya era más que enorme. Además, ahora que todo el peligro se había esfumado, Carlisle le había hecho una última ecografía en la que habíamos comprobado el estado de nuestro bebé, y su tamaño ya era el de un bebé, bebé. Esta vez sí que habíamos podido imprimir la ecografía, y la teníamos colgada en la nevera, por medio de un imán. Sí, por fin. La primera fotografía de Anthony. Se me caía la baba cada vez que abría la nevera, qué puedo decir…

- Pues luego tenemos que ir al curso de preparación al parto, ¿no sería mejor que descansaras un poco en el sillón de la chimenea? - sugerí, preocupado, poniéndome en cuclillas a su lado para acariciar su panza -. No sé, allí estarías más cómoda, podrías leer…  
- Ni hablar - se negó, con una sonrisa, colocando su dedo índice en mi boca para que cerrase la boca -. Prefiero quedarme aquí, viendo cómo haces la cuna.

Sonreí.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de la batalla con los licántropos, de la muerte de Razvan y el resto de chupasangres, y nuestra vida había vuelto a la normalidad. A la normalidad de antes, claro está, a la que teníamos cuando vivíamos solos en nuestra casa. ¡Sí! Mi familia política se había mudado a su casa de Forks, el aquelarre de Denali se había ido a Denali, y ahora volvíamos a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, como marido y mujer.

Bueno, de toda no.

- Toma, hija - Bella entró en el garaje y le pasó la zanahoria pelada y lavada que Nessie le había pedido.

Sí, los Cullen venían todos los días y se pasaban las horas aquí.

- Gracias, mamá - agradeció ella, cogiéndola.

Últimamente, a Nessie le daba por comer zanahorias, era su antojo más reciente. Le dio un mordisco y Bella se sentó en el banco formado por cajas de refrescos, a su lado.

Me quedé mirando a Nessie embobado durante un instante. Dios, era tan hermosa. Todavía no podía creerme que todo el peligro se hubiera terminado y que por fin pudiéramos vivir en paz. Pero así era, ¡sí! Habíamos terminado con esos apestosos licántropos, con los rumanos, con esos dos magos momificados, y yo había aniquilado a mi peor enemigo: Razvan.

Eso sí, aún me rechinaban las muelas al recordar lo que ese desgraciado había estado a punto de hacerles a Nessie y a mi hijo. Menos mal que ese maldito no se había salido con la suya. Ezequiel me había explicado que los exteriores de nuestra casa seguramente habían sido rociados con algún tipo de polvo mágico o algo así para hechizar a la pulsera de Nessie, con el fin de adormilarla, por eso el aro de cuero no había podido reaccionar ni actuar durante ese alocado trayecto en el Jeep de Emmett, ni tampoco después.

Ezequiel no había sido capaz de explicar por qué Nessie había podido desviar hacia ella el hechizo encadenado de Razvan, pero no me había hecho falta, porque yo sabía de sobra por qué había pasado eso. No había sido mi poder espiritual, ni ninguna magia, bueno, sí, había sido una magia, pero nada que ver con la que últimamente estábamos acostumbrados a toparnos. Había sido un milagro, el milagro que sólo una madre puede conseguir gracias al amor que le procesa a su hijo. Nessie había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, para salvar a Anthony, y sin darse cuenta había hecho que el hechizo pasase a ella. De ahí que la mirase tan atontado, era inevitable.

Entonces, el bebé le propinó una buena patada al vientre de Nessie, un puntapié que sentí en la palma de mi mano con claridad, obligándome a bajar de mi nube.

- Vaya, parece que A. J. ya tenía ganas de esa zanahoria - reí, frotando el vientre de mi chica.  
- No sé si él tenía ganas, pero yo sí que me moría por hincarle el diente a una - rió Nessie también.  
- A lo mejor está dormido y está soñando - imaginó Bella, sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué estará soñando? - se preguntó Nessie.  
- Puede que esté soñando con lo poco que sabe de zanahorias - bromeó Bells.  
- Llama a Edward - propuse, mirando a la puerta del garaje para escudriñar los exteriores -. ¿Dónde está?

Nessie me había contado que Edward podía ver los pensamientos o lo que fuera del bebé, esos sueños difusos. Me moría de curiosidad por saber qué sensaciones podía estar teniendo A. J. ahora mismo.

- No está aquí - me reveló Bella -. Se ha ido al aeropuerto.

Giré el rostro hacia ella.

- ¿Al aeropuerto? - inquirí, extrañado.  
- Oh, se me olvidó decírtelo - exclamó Nessie, pegándole otro mordisco a su zanahoria.  
- El lunes nos volvemos a Anchorage - me explicó Bella -. Tenemos exámenes, y no queremos perder este curso. Pero estaremos aquí dentro de dos semanas, y se quedan Carlisle y Esme.

No quería ser malo, pero no pude evitar sentir esa alegría dentro de mí, qué quieres que te diga. No es que me molestasen, ni mucho menos, es más, nos estaban ayudando bastante con las tareas domésticas y eso, pero saber que íbamos a tener dos semanas enteras de paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo intimidad, me satisfacía que no veas.

- Ah, ok, no pasa nada - se me escapó una sonrisilla.

No escapó a ojos de Bella y Nessie, por supuesto, pero ambas me sonrieron con comprensión.

- Bueno, será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra - sonreí.

Le di un beso en la barriga a Nessie, otro en esos preciosos y carnosos labios sonrientes que me correspondieron de muy buena gana y me levanté.

Esta semana ya había terminado el dormitorio del bebé, que, por cierto, y no era por echarme flores, pero me había quedado perfecto, hasta la Barbie tuvo que callarse la boca, así que había empezado con la cuna. Ya tenía todas las piezas cortadas, con los cantos redondeados, lijadas y lacadas en blanco, incluido el somier. Ahora me quedaba lo que más ilusión me hacía del proceso, solamente me quedaba atornillarlas para terminar de montar la cuna, y después tenía pensado adornar el cabecero de los pies con algún dibujo infantil. Todavía tenía que elegir una plantilla, pero eso ya lo compraría con Nessie. Uno de los lados iba a ser abatible, que era lo más dificil de conseguir, pero Nathan me había enseñado cómo hacerlo, así que esperaba no tener mayor problema.

Me acerqué a esa mesa improvisada consistente en un tablón con patas que Emmett se había empeñado en construirme para que trabajara mejor, y me puse manos a la obra.

Agarré uno de los cabeceros y lo posé en la mesa. Cogí el lápiz, el metro, y empecé a marcar los puntos donde iban a ir los tornillos, midiéndolos bien. También apunté esas medidas en mi libretilla, para no olvidarme.

Repetí la misma acción en todas las piezas, midiendo las distancias bien y comparándolas con las de las partes que iban a ir encajadas con su pieza correspondiente, para que no hubiera ni un fallo. Esto me llevó un buen rato, la verdad, aunque estaba entretenido con la charla que mantenían Bella y Nessie sobre la universidad y las anécdotas que contaba mi amiga.

Me acerqué a la estantería que tenía detrás y cogí la taladradora. Escogí la broca adecuada, se la puse, la enchufé y empecé a hacer los agujeros de los tornillos en todas las piezas. Comencé por los cabeceros, seguí por el somier y terminé con las bandas laterales.

Justo cuando terminé de hacer todo esto, alguien apareció por la puerta del garaje.

- Amigo, Quil, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - lo saludé, echándole un fugaz vistazo, ya que estaba bastante centrado con mi tarea.

Nessie y Bella le sonrieron.

- Qué hay - saludó él, apoyándose en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -. ¿Qué, terminando la cuna?  
- Eso intento - asentí.  
- Ajá.

Ese ajá no me gustó mucho. Había sonado demasiado distraído, como si en realidad no me hubiera escuchado. Levanté la vista de las piezas y lo miré más detenidamente. Estaba observando las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, pero sin observarlo, es decir, simplemente sus ojos habían fijado un punto en el que detenerse y quedarse ahí, y resultaba ser la mesa, pero se notaba que su cabeza estaba pensando en otras cosas, creo que ni siquiera veía lo que sus pupilas le enfocaban.

- Esto… nosotras nos vamos a casa, Jake - dijo Nessie, muy suspicaz, levantándose de la silla para dejarnos a solas. Bella lo hizo de las cajas de refrescos apiladas, en un parpadeo, para ayudarla -. Voy a descansar en el sillón y leer un poco.

Sí, estaba claro que Quil había venido para hablar conmigo, y Nessie se había dado cuenta, cómo no.

- Ok - acepté.

Se acercó a mí, sujetando su enorme barriga.

- Recuerda que a las cinco tenemos que estar en el curso de preparación al parto - cuchicheó.  
- ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar? - le sonreí.

Solamente llevábamos yendo cuatro días, pero para mí ya era una cita obligada a la que no quería faltar, porque me encanta.

Nessie correspondió mi sonrisa y acercó su rostro para darme un beso tierno y dulce. Las chispas enseguida saltaron en mi estómago, electrizándolo. Mi boca no se quería separar de la suya, sin embargo, no me quedó más remedio.

- Te veo luego - murmuró en mis labios.

Se separó de mi cara alelada y se dio la vuelta, sonriéndome.

- Hasta luego, Quil - se despidió -. Si quieres tomar algo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿ok?

Pero el muy pasmado seguía pensando en sus cosas.

- Llamando a Quil, llamando a Quil. Aquí el planeta Tierra. Cambio - me burlé, imitando la voz de una radio transmisora, poniendo las manos sobre mi boca para que sonase con más efecto.  
- Ah - Quil regresó de su mundo -. No, gracias, Nessie, no tengo sed.

Mi chica asintió. Me dedicó una última sonrisa, sonrisa que yo correspondí irremediablemente, claro, y después salió del garaje, junto a Bella.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres tomar nada? - le pregunté, cogiendo la taladradora para quitarle la broca -. ¿Ni siquiera nada para comer?  
- No, gracias. No tengo hambre - contestó, caminando hacia el banco de cajas de refrescos como un zombie.

Ok. Estaba claro que le pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? Pareces un fantasma penitente.

Dejó caer su trasero sobre las cajas, cansado.

- Es que no he dormido nada estos días - suspiró, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Era evidente que no era por patrullar, ya que esta semana lo estaba haciendo por el día. Un momento. Entorné el ojo, analizándolo, cuando recordé que había sido a petición suya, ya que la semana pasada le había tocado el turno de día, y esta semana le tocaba el turno de noche. ¿Dos turnos de día seguidos? Qué raro…

- Te ha pasado algo con Claire, ¿no es eso? - opté por ir al grano, no me gustaban los rodeos. Se alzó de repente para mirarme, algo nervioso -. Y no me digas que no, llevas así de raro desde hace dos semanas, ya cuando fuimos por los licántropos. Además, no haces más que desviar tus pensamientos cuando Claire te viene a la cabeza.

Lo cual solía ser muy a menudo, porque siempre pensaba en ella.

- Es que… estoy hecho un lío - murmuró, llevando la vista a un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
- Vamos, dilo ya - resoplé -. Para eso has venido, ¿no? Vamos, te mueres por desahogarte.  
- Prométeme que lo mantendrás en secreto - me pidió, observándome fijamente con esa mirada de honor a la amistad que dos amigos conocen tan bien -. Prométeme que esto que te voy a contar no se lo enseñarás a nadie de la manada.  
- ¿Y Embry?  
- A Embry se lo contaré en cuanto te lo cuente a ti, cuando ya esté más tranquilo.

Suspiré y asentí.

- Bueno, ok - acepté - ,. ¿De qué va todo esto?

Mantuvo un momento de silencio, hasta que bajó el rostro hacia el suelo y por fin habló, eso sí, con un murmullo.

- Claire me besó.

Tuve que pestañear para reaccionar. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Y por eso estaba así? Pero si debería de estar contento, ¿no?

- Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? - me encogí de hombros.

Levantó la cara de nuevo para mirarme, un poco sorprendido por mi falta de entendimiento. La verdad es que no entendía nada.

- Pues que no pude evitarlo y le correspondí el beso - confesó, con un lamento, inclinándose para meter la cabeza entre sus manos.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - yo seguía sin comprender nada.

Quil volvió a alzarse.

- Pues que tiene quince años recién cumplidos, Jake, ese es el problema - me aclaró, con una voz nerviosa más cercana al miedo escénico que otra cosa.  
- Oh - murmuré como un idiota, cayendo en eso.

Ya se me había olvidado ese detalle… Es que, bueno, es decir, Claire se vestía y se maquillaba de esa forma que la hacía parecer mayor, y a veces se te pasaba que solamente tenía quince años.

- Bueno, pero, ¿cuánto se lo correspondiste? - inquirí -. Porque si sólo fue un beso inocente…  
- Mucho, Jake, le correspondí el beso bien - me cortó, pronunciando las palabras a regañadientes, con ese nerviosismo.  
- ¿Pero fueron unos besuqueos o fue un morreo? ?interrogué para cerciorarme.

Mi amigo me miró y me hizo una mueca, matándome con la mirada.

Ok, había sido un morreo en toda regla. Conociendo a Quil, seguramente le había comido la boca bien.

- Sam me va a matar - se lamentó, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos una vez más.  
- Vamos, él sabe de sobra que no vas con malas intenciones - lo calmé -. No veo por qué ha de tomárselo a mal.

Volvió a sacar la cara de los subsuelos.

- ¿Tal vez porque su sobrina tiene quince años y yo veintinueve? - dijo, con ironía -. Casi le doblo la edad.  
- Vamos, amigo, físicamente, hace tiempo que ya no has envejecido más, y mentalmente… bueno, mentalmente te quedaste en los quince, así que estan a la par - bromeé, para quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.  
- Ja, ja - articuló, sarcástico -. Da lo mismo lo que yo aparente, ella no deja de ser menor de edad - insistió, inquieto y visiblemente preocupado por ese dato.  
- ¿Y qué importa eso? Piensa que van a estar juntos toda la vida, ¿qué más da si cuando empezaron ella era menor o no? Además, todo el mundo sabe que Claire es mucho más madura que una chica de su edad.  
- Sí, pero Sam da por hecho que yo voy a esperar a que Claire tenga los dieciocho.  
- ¿Tanto te preocupa Sam? - critiqué -. Háblalo con él, déjale las cosas claras y ya está. Tendrá que entenderlo y aceptarlo. No sé por qué le tienes tanto miedo.  
- No le tengo miedo - afirmó, mirándome fijamente para corroborarlo -. Es sólo que yo lo respeto, ¿entiendes? Ya sé que él sabe de sobra que no voy con malas intenciones, que voy muy en serio con Claire, pero también sé que él prefiere que ella tenga la mayoría de edad. Además - bajó la mirada -, esto también me ha atrapado por sorpresa a mí, ¿sabes? Yo también quería esperar a su mayoría de edad para... En fin, que esto… no entraba en mis planes.

Enseguida supe a qué se refería.

- No has podido evitar enamorarte de ella, ¿no? - lo miré con certidumbre, ya que sabía de sobra de qué hablaba.

Sus ojos se levantaron para observarme, y ya me lo ratificaron.

- Sí - suspiró, bajando los párpados con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que barría todo su semblante.  
- Quil, escucha, amigo, es normal e inevitable que te enamorases de Claire - intenté calmarlo -. Ella es tu mujer ideal, tiene lo que siempre has buscado en una chica, todo lo que podrías soñar, tiene todas las cualidades que te gustan en una mujer, es tu alma gemela. Ya sé que es raro, porque es muy joven, pero que te enamorases de ella es lo más natural del mundo, créeme, yo he pasado por lo mismo, ¿sabes?  
- Ya, lo sé, pero lo tuyo es distinto - rebatió un poco -. Nessie pasó de tener doce años a tener diecisiete en sólo un mes.  
- Mes y medio - le corregí.  
- Ya era casi mayor de edad - siguió él, ignorando mi puntualización -. Tú no pasaste esta transición. Cuando te enamoraste, ella ya tenía diecisiete.  
- Oye, yo también tuve que pasar lo mío, ¿qué te crees? - refuté, algo molesto -. No fue nada fácil para mí pasar de sentirse el hermano mayor de una niña de doce años, a de repente ver que estaba enamorado hasta las entrañas de la misma chica que hacía sólo un mes y medio había sido esa niña. Fue un cambio muy drástico para mí, ¿sabes? No voy a negar que no me gustó, al contrario, me encantó que ella por fin creciera, para qué lo voy a negar, pero al principio tenía que pellizcarme para saber si estaba soñando o no, porque no me creía que ella ya fuera una mujer. No te imaginas lo que es ver que ella tiene doce años, y que a las tres semanas tiene quince y ya te empieza a gustar físicamente, tú ya me entiendes.  
- Sí, creo que algo te entiendo - murmuró, otra vez con ironía.  
- Fue algo muy raro para mí. Tú por lo menos has ido viendo crecer a Claire poco a poco, has ido viendo cómo ella cambiaba progresivamente, y eso más o menos te ha ido preparando el terreno, ¿entiendes? Pero yo no tuve eso. Lo mío fue un… ¡bum! - gesticulé con los brazos, simulando una explosión -, ella de repente tenía diecisiete años, era la mujer de mis sueños y yo ya veía que empezaba a enamorarme hasta las entrañas, sin remedio.  
- Pero tú enseguida lo asumiste y pudiste disfrutar de lo suyo, porque Nessie ya casi era mayor de edad - debatió.

Eso era verdad, así que tuve que cerrar la boca.

Se hizo un mutismo en el que él volvió a mirar al suelo y yo lo hice con las piezas de la cuna.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creía que esto de la imprimación era otra cosa - murmuró, sin alzar la vista -. Pensaba que iba a sentirme como su hermano mayor siempre, hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y que entonces ya podría enamorarme de ella.  
- Pues ya ves que no es así - le dije, metiendo la broca de atornillar en la taladradora -. Que yo sepa, nadie elige de quién se enamora, ni cuándo, y a nosotros, los imprimados, nos pasa lo mismo. No somos diferentes a las demás personas. Lo único que nos diferencia es que jugamos con la ventaja de ya saber de quién nos vamos a enamorar, gracias a la imprimación, porque, claro, ya sabemos que ellas son nuestras almas gemelas, pero nada más.

Suspiró, soltando el aire con un largo soplido.

- No sé qué hacer, estoy hecho un lío - admitió, con un quejido.  
- ¿Y qué dice Claire?  
- No lo sé, no he hablado mucho de esto con ella todavía.

Levanté la cabeza de la taladradora. Las dos semanas de turno de día se plantaron en mi cabeza una vez más y recordé en lo que había caído antes.

- Así que por eso llevas dos semanas rehuyendo de ella, para evitar el tema - me sorprendí -. Pues sí que tienes fuerza de voluntad.

Sí, ya tenía que tenerla, porque yo no me imaginaba huyendo de Nessie ni un solo segundo.

- No rehuyo de ella - me corrigió, alzando la vista del suelo para observarme -. Sigo viéndola, sólo que…, bueno, la veo a ratos para…, en fin, para no tener que enfrentarme a esto.  
- O sea, para evitar el tema - repetí, con cierto aire crítico.  
- No, no es eso - alegó, frustrado por no saber explicarse bien. Tomó aire para sosegarse un poco y siguió hablando -. Antes de hablar con ella necesito aclararme las ideas, dejar que se calmen las aguas y tranquilizarme. Aún no sé qué hacer, tengo que pensármelo bien antes de tener una conversación con ella, ¿comprendes? Porque sé que ella quiere…, bueno - se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó con nerviosismo y algo de apuro -, quiere que seamos… novios - bajó la mano y la posó en su rodilla, encerrada en un puño -, pero yo creo que sería mejor que esperásemos un poco, ya me entiendes, por lo menos un par de años. Todavía estoy hecho un lío, no quiero hablarlo con ella sin haber tomado una decisión. No te imaginas lo persuasiva que puede a llegar a ser Claire.

No, sí, no hacía falta que lo jurara, persuasiva debía de serlo un rato, porque de momento ya le había sacado todo un morreo.

- Bueno, no veo por qué tienes que esperar a que Claire tenga los dieciocho - opiné -. Puedes salir con ella en plan casto, ya sabes, sin sexo y esas cosas.  
- Por Dios, Jake, no me hables de sexo - Quil casi se pone a sudar de repente y todo.

Me quedé mirando a mi amigo durante un par de segundos. Me sorprendía verlo así, la verdad, con lo que había sido Quil en el pasado. En aquellos tiempos, no hubiera desaprovechado la mínima oportunidad con ninguna chica. Todavía me acordaba de aquel jaleo que había tenido en el instituto con uno de los alumnos mayores por haberse liado con su novia. El muy idiota. Encima sabía de sobra que ella tenía novio.

Pensaba que cuando Claire creciera, él se lanzaría de cabeza por ella, y más después de estar tantos años esperándola, de celibato total y eso, pero no. Aunque, bueno, ok, no era nada difícil el deducir el por qué con Claire era diferente. Quil nunca se había enamorado de este modo.

- Bah, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que te estás engañando a ti mismo, amigo - le solté. Quil bajó en entrecejo -. ¿Ves tu puño? - le indiqué con el dedo. Él bajó su cara para mirarlo -, pues así estás tú. Todo esto que haces no es más que una coraza, porque lo que te pasa en realidad es que estás muerto de miedo. No quieres aceptar que estás enamorado de una chica de quince años.  
- Pues sí, estoy muerto de miedo - reconoció, eso sí, algo irritado -. Ella tiene quince años, y me da miedo no saber respetarla hasta que sea mayor de edad, ¿sabes? Me da miedo no poder controlarme, que llegue un día en que incluso la desvirgue y me diga: "¡Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?! ¡Sólo tiene quince años!". ¿En qué me convertiría eso? Sería un… pervertido o algo así.

No pude evitar reírme.

- Dervirgar. Dices desvirgar como si te fueras a abalanzar sobre ella como un poseso - me reí.

Quil cogió una tuerca del suelo y me la lanzó.

- No te rías, no tiene gracia - se quejó mientras yo esquivaba ese misil, aunque a él también se le escapó la risa -. Te parecerá una tontería, pero yo me como el cerebro todos los días con esto - entonces, le dio por ponerse tímido -. Bueno, ya sabes que… nunca he estado con una chica de ese modo, tú ya me entiendes.  
- Uf, la verdad es que veintinueve años de celibato es mucho tiempo - Ok, no era para reírse, lo sé, pero mi risa fue inevitable.  
- Vamos, amigo, no te rías - sonrió él también, arrojándome otra tuerca.

Tuerca que yo volví a esquivar entre mis carcajadas maliciosas.

- Sí, ya te veo abalanzándote sobre ella como un auténtico poseso - bromeé.  
- Y encima, yo no puedo ocultar mis pensamientos como tú. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Sam? - rió, siguiendo mi broma.  
- Me imagino la tuya cuando él corra detrás de ti para clavarte los dientes - me burle.  
- Ja, ja - masculló, usando un tono de retintín -. ¿Ves? Por eso es mejor que no empecemos nada hasta que pasen un par de años. Tengo que evitar la tentación, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
- Pues que no te comas tanto el cerebro - le aconsejé, cogiendo los tornillos de la estantería que tenía detrás de mí -. Si pasa, pasa, ya está. Además, no sabes qué puede ocurrir. A lo mejor ella te para los pies muy bien.  
- Tú no conoces a Claire - volvió a soplar -. Ya te he dicho que puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva.  
- ¿Tan lanzada es? - sonreí, con algo de socarronería.

Quil me miró como si tuviera que adivinar algo muy evidente.

- Jake, es mi alma gemela - me recordó, con esa expresión.

Ambos nos quedamos un instante observándonos y terminamos soltando unas risitas sordas.

- Bueno, pues no sé, amigo - le dije, mordiéndome el labio, sonriente, al tiempo que hacía una negación con la cabeza -. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Si yo fuera tú, me lanzaba a la piscina de cabeza y saldría con ella en plan casto, pero, en fin, si crees que eres capaz de esperar un par de años más…  
- El problema es que Claire no quiere esperar - suspiró -. Fue ella la que me besó, ya te lo dije.  
- ¿Y por qué le dio por besarte? Creía que ella iba a esperar, también.  
- Porque Nessie le dijo que ella me gustaba - respondió, pronunciando las palabras con cierto reproche y un tono acusica.

Giré el rostro para mirarlo, extrañado.

- ¿Cómo?  
- ¡No es así exactamente! - irrumpió Nessie de pronto, entrando en el garaje con rapidez al tiempo que sostenía su enorme barriga con una mano, con un semblante de apuro y preocupación -. ¡Todo tiene una explicación!

Bella lo hizo detrás de ella.

- Hola - intentó disimular, con una sonrisa tonta.  
- ¿Qué hacían ahí? - protesté, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Es que estaban chismeando?  
- Estupendo… - resopló Quil, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.  
- No… - miré a Nessie con una cara que decía "vamos" -. Bueno, ok, sí - reconoció, avergonzada -. Pero fue sin querer. Estábamos paseando por el jardín, los oímos hablar y, bueno, no pudimos evitar quedarnos para escuchar.  
- Genial, Nessie - la regañé.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó, poniendo ojitos.

Ay, esos ojitos…

- En fin, da igual - dijo Quil, soltando otro suspiro -. De todas formas, se iban a enterar.  
- No le dije que ella te gustaba - aclaró Nessie -. Bueno, no con esas palabras - bajó la mirada, colorada, y después la volvió a subir para mirarnos -. Lo que le dije es que tuviera paciencia, que solamente tenía que esperar un par de años más, y que tú terminarías lanzándote algún día, sólo eso.  
- Pues Claire debió de cansarse de esperar y decidió que lo mejor era lanzarse ella - le contestó Quil, con un poso de reproche.  
- Mira, Quil, tienes que hablar con Claire, tienen que aclarar las cosas de una vez - le aconsejé. Ya no sabía qué más decirle, la verdad -. Si ella no sabe lo que tú quieres y tú tampoco sabes lo que ella quiere, no podrás tomar una decisión, ¿entiendes? Me refiero a la decisión correcta, la decisión adecuada para los dos. Así que déjate de ir por ahí como un mártir y ponte las pilas con ella. ¿Cómo van a arreglar el tema si no lo hablan? Es absurdo.

Mi amigo soltó un suspiro largo una vez más.

- Tienes razón - asintió, cerrando los ojos -. Lo mejor es que hable con ella.  
- Eso es, habla con ella - reiteré, colocando una pieza lateral sobre el cabecero de la cuna para comenzar a atornillarla.

Se quedó mirando cómo lo hacía, junto a Nessie y Bella.

- Oye, te está quedando muy bien - me alabó -. Tu cuna tiene buen aspecto.  
- Bueno, más me vale, por mi bien. Ya sabes, no quiero tener a la Barbie todo el día encima de mí echándome en cara lo de la cuna - afirmé, en broma.  
- ¡Te he oído, perro! - gritó Rosalie desde el interior de mi casa.

Yo me carcajeé, pero a Quil se le puso la cara pálida.

- ¿También están ellos en tu casa? - preguntó, señalando el exterior con el dedo, aunque más que una pregunta, era un lamento quejumbroso. No hizo falta que le contestara, claro -. Genial… - se quejó, inclinándose sobre sus manos para hundir la cabeza en ellas.

A Bella se le escapó una risita y los demás no pudimos evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Emmett está viendo un partido, no creo que haya oído nada - se me ocurrió.  
- ¡Lo malo es que hoy no hay partido! - voceó el mencionado.  
- Estupendo - gruñó Quil, levantándose -. Menuda intimidad que tienes aquí, esto es peor que la manada. Pues sí que...  
- Y que lo digas… - suspiré yo.

Bella me dedicó un mohín.

- Bueno, amigo, creo que mejor voy a hablar con Claire antes de que lo sepa el mundo entero menos ella - declaró, de camino a la puerta.  
- Me parece genial. Yo seguiré con la cuna.  
- Que te quede bien - se despidió, saliendo del garaje.  
- Que te vaya bien con Claire - le deseé.  
- Ah - se detuvo y se giró en el umbral para mirarme, otra vez con ese honor a la amistad -, y gracias, amigo.

Tonto.

- De nada, amigo, vete ya con Claire - le contesté, con una sonrisa, alzando el brazo para instarlo a que se fuera ya.  
- Ya nos vemos - se rió, dándose la vuelta.  
- Adiós - me reí yo también -. ¡Y trata de controlarte! - le grité acto seguido, con sorna.  
- ¡Ja, ja! - escuché que me contestaba, con sarcasmo.

Me carcajeé.

Quil se perdió de mi vista, por el jardín, y yo continué con mi tarea mientras Nessie y Bella se sentaban de nuevo para observarme trabajar.

Sí, dulce trabajo.


	132. Nena, cielo, preciosa, cariño

NENA, CIELO, PRECIOSA, CARIÑO :

Subí los peldaños tranquilamente, de dos en dos, al tiempo que silbaba el estribillo de una canción de la que no sabía ni el título, ya que solamente la había oído en el estéreo del coche un par de veces. Eso sí, era pegadiza, la condenada. Atravesé la corta distancia que había de la escalera al cuarto del bebé y pasé adentro.

Como me había supuesto, Nessie se encontraba en este dormitorio, observando lo bonita que nos había quedado la decoración con mi, no es por nada, excelente trabajo y, ok, los acertados cuadros y blancas estanterías con motivos infantiles que había aportado Esme. Estaba doblando la diminuta ropa de A. J. por enésima vez, señal de que había vuelto a sacarla para mirarla, y la estaba colocando de nuevo en el armario. Sí, se notaba que solamente faltaba una semana para que saliera de cuentas.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y rodeé su descomunal barriga con mis manos. No se asustó, claro, ya me había oído silbar de camino hacia aquí. Giró su rostro hacia el mío, sonriente.

- Hola - la saludé, sonriendo como un alelado.

No sé por qué la saludaba, porque acababa de verla hace un rato, en realidad, no me había ido de casa en todo el día, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Hola - respondió ella, también con una sonrisa.

Los dos nos dimos un beso. Despegué mi boca, antes de que el chisporroteo de mi estómago subiera de intensidad, como la energía, y ya se convirtiera en una misión imposible.

- ¿Viendo la ropa del bebé? - le pregunté, acariciando su vientre.  
- Sí - asintió, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

Me fijé en que incluso había vestido la cuna con uno de los juegos de ropa de cama que Bella y Edward habían comprado hacía poco menos de un mes, movidos por el entusiasmo de nuestra salida victoriosa contra los magos y los rumanos, bueno, sobre todo porque Nessie y el bebé finalmente habían salido ilesos de aquello. La cuna tenía la mantita de color azul puesta, de la que sobresalía el embozo de la sábana blanca, con las letras "A. J." bordadas y una franja de rayas de unos ocho centímetros justo en el borde de la tela, todo ello también en azul, y esa diminuta y plana almohada, que hacía juego con el resto, ya que seguía la estética de rayas azules y blancas.

- Veo que ya le has preparado la cuna y todo - sonreí, apretándola contra mí con ilusión.

Ok, ok, lo reconozco, se me caía la baba, casi nos podíamos poner a nadar allí.

- Ya sé que todavía queda una semana para que nazca, pero me gusta tanto la cuna, que me moría por verla vestida - se giró hacia mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción -. Te ha quedado genial.

Ver su rostro satisfecho y desbordante de adoración me llenaba de felicidad, qué puedo decir. Bueno, es que la cuna me había quedado muy bien, para qué íbamos a negarlo. Al final había encontrado la plantilla para el dibujo infantil de un cachorro de lobo. A Nessie le hacía especial ilusión que el cabecero de los pies tuviera el dibujo de un lobo, así que rebusqué por todos los sitios habidos y por haber, me costó un triunfo, todo hay que decirlo, hasta que por fin di con esa plantilla en una pequeña tienda de aquí, en La Push.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta de verdad? - inquirí, observando esos ojazos con atención.  
- Me encanta, es la cuna de mis sueños - afirmó, sonriéndome -. No hay otra cuna mejor en todo el mundo.

Sonreí, más que satisfecho, y volví a besarla, esta vez con un beso más largo.

Claro, por supuesto una vez más tuve que obligarme a despegar mi boca de la suya, porque si seguía…

- ¿A qué hora llegan tus padres y tus tíos? - pregunté, para poder tomar aire y recuperarme.

Y también porque había subido hasta aquí para otra cosa.

- El avión aterrizará sobre las seis de la tarde.  
- ¿Y Carlisle y Esme?  
- Pues, no lo sé. El congreso empezaba a las nueve de la mañana, pero ni siquiera Carlisle sabe a qué hora terminará. Es el último día, y es cuando los médicos hacen sus preguntas y resuelven las dudas que tienen, así que puede que se alargue un poco - me explicó.  
- Ah.

Carlisle y Esme llevaban todo el fin de semana en Port Angeles, asistiendo a un tedioso congreso sobre genética, ese tema que le encantaba a Doc. Había empezado el viernes y duraba cuatro días, así que hoy, lunes, era el último atracón de genes que se daba Carlisle. Y la pobre Esme, que menuda paciencia.

Nessie entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió.  
- Bueno, verás, es que quería limpiar un poco mi Harley, ¿sabes?, últimamente la tengo muy abandonada - reconocí, alzando una de las comisuras de mis labios -. Pero primero quería cerciorarme de que después teníamos tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de lo poco que nos queda de nuestra soledad. Viendo cómo está el patio es un privilegio, y no quiero desaprovecharlo.  
- Anda, ve a limpiar tu Harley - accedió, riéndose, ladeando mi cara con la mano -. Todavía tenemos tiempo de disfrutar de esta paz.

Me carcajeé.

- No tardaré nada, te lo prometo - le di un último beso en los labios, este corto, y me separé de ella, girando medio cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla, para echar a andar hacia la puerta.  
- Yo iré abajo, quiero terminarme ese libro que empecé ayer - dijo, guardando lo que le quedaba de ropa en el armario y cerrando las puertas del mismo.

Le echó un último vistazo al mueble, ahora que lo había cerrado, y sonrió. Sí, no me había quedado nada mal. Lo había lacado en blanco y había aprovechado la misma plantilla de la cuna para estampar ese dibujo de cachorro de lobo en la parte inferior de una de las puertas.

- Te acompañaré al salón - me ofrecí. Me di la vuelta y la cogí de la mano.  
- No hace falta, puedo yo sola - aseguró, aunque no se soltó de mi amarre -. Estoy embarazada, no…  
- No enferma, sí, sí - terminé yo, echando a caminar con ella hacia el pasillo -. Pero estás en la etapa final, finalísima, del embarazo, y tu barriga pesa más.  
- Eso sí - gimió de repente, sumándose una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba el enorme vientre con la mano suelta.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - quise saber, algo alarmado.  
- Nada, cielo, una de esas contracciones de siempre - me calmó, ahora más aliviada al dejar de sentirla.

Ah, sí. Uf, qué susto. De un tiempo para acá Nessie había empezado a sentir unas contracciones que tenían un nombre rarísimo. Doc me había dicho cómo se llamaban, era algo así como contracciones de Braxton no sé qué, pero mi cabeza no había sido capaz de retener ese extraño nombre. Según él, esas contracciones eran normales en esta etapa final del embarazo, aunque yo no acababa de acostumbrarme.

La tomé en brazos al llegar a las escaleras y la bajé hasta el vestíbulo de abajo. Como ya estaba en ello, la llevé al salón y la dejé junto al sillón de la chimenea, donde se solía sentar para leer.

- Gracias - sonrió, y me dio un beso en los labios.

Mientras se sentaba, le acomodé los cojines en la espalda, para que estuviera más cómoda.

- ¿Mejor así?  
- Sí - me sonrió de nuevo.

Cogí el libro que reposaba sobre la chimenea y se lo pasé.

- No tardaré, ¿ok? En cuanto termine, me tendrás aquí - prometí, con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla.  
- Vamos, ve, no te preocupes por mí - me instó con la mano, sonriéndome -. Estaré bien leyendo este libro tan interesante.  
- Ok - sonreí, dándole un beso en los labios -. Te veo ahora - me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, pero luego me paré y me giré para mirarla -. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, no te preocupes - rió, meneando las manos hacia fuera para que me largara de una vez.

Me reí y me di la vuelta una vez más para seguir caminando.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al garaje, silbando esa dichosa canción otra vez. Hay que ver, cómo se pegaba la condenada. Entré en el recinto de esta forma, me acerqué a una de las estanterías, cogí el cubo, una esponja, dos paños, encendí mi viejo y anticuado radiocasete para amenizar el asunto con un poco de música y me puse a trabajar.

Maldije para mis adentros cuando recordé que todavía no había arreglado el problema con la manguera. Seguía sin funcionar bien, y tan pronto no tenía presión, como de repente te soltaba un chorretón que te dejaba la camiseta y los pantalones perdidos. Y eso me pasó cuando estaba llenando el cubo. Genial.

En cuanto terminé de pelearme con la manguera y conseguí verter toda el agua que quise en el cubo, le eché ese jabón especial para metales, mojé la esponja y me puse a restregar mi preciosa Harley Davidson, silbando alegremente esa canción que estaban radiando.

No es que estuviera sucia, sí, pero últimamente tenía a mi Harley muy olvidada, y, Dios, ese polvillo que la cubría era la prueba.

La limpié bien, introduciendo la esponja hasta por los recovecos más difíciles, y después pasé a la segunda fase del lavado: el secado.

Tiré la esponja en el agua y cogí el paño para comenzar a secar la moto. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve, pero me pareció que había terminado pronto y todo.

Ok, tercera fase del lavado: brillo.

Agarré el otro paño, ese que era más suave, y me puse con ello enseguida. Le pasé el paño una y otra vez a los tubos metálicos de mi preciosa Harley Davidson. Sí, estaba quedando brillante, brillante.

- ¡Jake! ¡JAKE!

Casi tiro la moto abajo al escuchar los gritos de Nessie, del sobresalto.

- Nessie… - sólo conseguí que me saliera un murmullo.

Mis torpes piernas tropezaron con el cubo en su salida hacia la puerta del garaje y el agua me salpicó hasta los pantalones, mojando también lo que acababa de secar del vehículo. Genial.

Salí despedido del garaje y entré en casa a todo lo que daban mis empapadas piernas.

- ¡Nessie! - voceé ya.  
- ¡Jake!

Me dirigí hacia el salón, y cuando entré, la vi arrodillada en la alfombra de la chimenea, envolviendo su barriga con los brazos. Me asusté al verla así, además, su rostro estaba desfigurado con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Nessie, ¿qué te pasa?! - pregunté ansiosamente, acercándome a ella y arrodillándome a su lado de igual modo.  
- Ya viene. He roto aguas - me anunció con tranquilidad, seguramente para tranquilizarme a mí.

Ay, Dios. Esa era la voz de alarma. El anuncio que tanto estaba esperando, aunque no contaba con que fuera tan pronto. Dios, demasiado pronto. ¡Pero si se suponía que todavía quedaba una semana!

Bueno, vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo. Respiré hondo, ya más calmado, aunque sólo por un diminuto segundo, porque no sabía si Carlisle todavía estaba en Port Angeles, ni si le iba a dar tiempo a llegar. Intenté no seguir pensando en eso y relajarme.

- Ok, nena, no pasa nada - la calmé, acariciándole la cara. No sabía si esas palabras eran para ella o eran más bien para mí -. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?  
- No, esto empieza a dolerme mucho… - se quejó, encogiéndose sobre su vientre.  
- Bueno, cielo, pues túmbate aquí - y coloqué su brazo sobre mi hombro para ayudarla a que lo hiciera.  
- La alfombra… - lamentó mientras tanto -. La he puesto perdida.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risa nerviosa.

- Ya compraremos otra - y la tumbé del todo -. Espera.

Me puse de pie con rapidez y cogí un montón de cojines del sofá, incluido el que formaba el asiento de abajo, más la manta que siempre usábamos para acurrucarnos juntos en el mismo.

Aparté un sillón y coloqué los cojines en el suelo y la pared, a modo de camilla improvisada.

- Aquí estarás más cómoda - le dije, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, como antes.

La levanté un poco, tomándola en brazos, y la recosté con mucho cuidado en esa "camilla" cutre, recolocando los cojines en su espalda para que estuviera un poco incorporada y se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

- ¿Mejor así?  
- Sí, gracias - me sonrió.

Cogí la manta y la abrí.

- No, la manta no - me paró cuando se la iba a extender -. Tengo calor.  
- Ok, nada de mantas - acepté, inquieto.

Y la tiré en uno de los butacones.

- Ay - gimió.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! - dejé caer las rodillas con tanta fuerza para estar junto a ella, que vibró toda la solera de la casa.  
- Tranquilo, sólo es una contracción - su boca se curvó hacia arriba.  
- Ah, sí, claro. Una contracción - contesté, con nerviosismo.

Demonios. No sabía qué hacer.

Ok, ok, tranquilo, Jake, tranquilo, me dije a mí mismo. Piensa, piensa. Ah, Carlisle.

Me volví a levantar y corrí hacia el teléfono.

- Jake… - me reclamó.  
- Ya voy, preciosa. Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que venga, ¿ok? Me tendrás contigo en dos segundos.  
- Ok - aceptó, con voz quejumbrosa.

Salí del saloncito y me fui hacia el vestíbulo. No quería que ella me viera en este estado neurótico.

Marqué el teléfono de Carlisle a toda velocidad y me puse el teléfono en la oreja mientras paseaba de aquí para allá.

Ni siquiera llegó al tercer tono.

- ¿Diga?  
- ¡Carlisle! ¡Ya… ya está aquí! - grité en voz baja.  
- ¿Jacob?  
- ¡Sí, soy Jacob! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Nessie está de parto!  
- Oh, mi niña está de parto - escuché que exclamaba Esme, emocionada -. Llamaré a Bella.  
- Vaya, parece que se le ha adelantado un poco - dijo Carlisle con voz sosegada, y hasta alegre.  
- Sí, qué agudo, Doc - afirmé, con sarcasmo.  
- ¿Y va todo bien?

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

- Sí, claro, Nessie acaba de romper aguas, está tumbada en la alfombra con contracciones… Nada, ya sabes, lo normal - esta vez el sarcasmo me salió con más acidez -. ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!  
- Me refería a si está teniendo alguna complicación - me corrigió él.

Genial. Encima ahora quedaba de estúpido y todo.

- Ah - carraspeé -. No, bueno, no sé. Ella tiene dolores, contracciones, no sé, todo eso - declaré, rascándome la nuca impacientemente.  
- Mmm, si acaba de romper aguas, las contracciones deberían haber venido más tarde - murmuró para sí.  
- ¿Qué? - mi neurosis aumentó.  
- Nada, todo va bien. Escucha, ya estoy de camino, el congreso ha terminado más pronto de lo que creía y ya llevo una hora y media en el coche. Ahora tranquilízate. Acabo de entrar en la carretera que lleva a Forks, así que hasta que yo llegue, tendrás que ocuparte tú.  
- ¡¿Yo?!

¡Uf! Ahora sí que estaba asustado.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Normalmente un parto suele durar entre ocho y doce horas desde la primera contracción, sobre todo en madres primerizas, así que llegaré a tiempo. Yo te iré dando instrucciones mientras tanto. Dime, ¿cada cuánto tiene las contracciones?  
- No sé, tuvo una hace unos cinco minutos, más o menos.  
- Bien, tienes que vigilar eso, y también la dilatación.  
- Está bien. Voy… voy a mirarlo y te llamo.  
- De acuerdo. Comprueba eso y ve bajando unas toallas. Estaré con las manos libres todo el tiempo, así que llámame siempre que quieras.  
- Ok. Hasta ahora.

Y colgué el teléfono.

Estaba nerviosísimo, bueno, más bien histérico, neurótico perdido. El único parto que había visto en mi vida era el nacimiento de mi mujer, y encima aquello había sido peor que una escena de una película gore en directo.

Intenté relajarme y me apresuré a subir al baño, dando zancadas por las escaleras para recorrerlas de tres en tres. Atravesé el pasillo con prisas, entré en el baño y posé el teléfono en la meseta del lavabo. Me lavé las manos y los brazos con agua y jabón, estilo médico, un poco más y me lavo hasta los hombros. En fin, no sabía si tenía que hacer esto, me sentía como un auténtico idiota, pero por si acaso, aunque, ok, Doc iba a llegar dentro de nada y él tomaría las riendas. En cuanto terminé de secarme, abrí el mueble que teníamos debajo del lavabo y saqué unas toallas limpias; no tenía ni idea de cuántas tenía que llevar, así que agarré tres. Cerré el mueble, cogí el teléfono y bajé las escaleras corriendo, otra vez de tres en tres, para irme al lado de Nessie.

- Has tardado mucho - se quejó cuando llegué al salón, sin dejar de acariciar su barriga con ansiedad mientras yo tiraba las toallas en la butaca de al lado, me arrodillaba a su lado y posaba el teléfono junto a mí.  
- Lo siento, cielo, es que estaba hablando con Carlisle - le di un beso en los labios y le acaricié la frente -. Va a tardar un poco, así que por el momento me tengo que encargar yo de controlar el parto. Él me irá dando instrucciones, pero llegará enseguida, así que todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?  
- Ok - asintió.

Miré el reloj del saloncito y me desplacé hacia sus piernas.

- Bueno, preciosa, vamos a ver cómo va esto.

Levanté la falda de su vestido de lino azul y le quité la ropa interior. Ella dobló las piernas y las abrió. De momento, no se veía nada raro. Aquello estaba igual que como lo había dejado la última vez que lo vi.

Me posicioné más arriba para sentarme a su lado, entrelazando las piernas, y la tomé de la mano.

- Puedes sentarte en uno de los butacones, no tienes por qué estar aquí, en el suelo conmigo - afirmó, llevando una sonrisa a esa carita suya de ángel.  
- ¿Qué dices? Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo - le sonreí yo también.  
- Por el momento estoy bien, en serio.  
- ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo harías?  
- La verdad es que no te imagino en mi situación - se rió -. Pero no, tienes razón, no lo haría.  
- Pues eso.

Llevé mi otra mano a su cabello y comencé a pasarle los dedos como a ella le gustaba, para que estuviera lo más tranquila posible. No nos dijimos nada, tan sólo nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Me di cuenta de que los dos teníamos una chispa distinta en la mirada, una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo, ambos estábamos ansiosos de que naciera nuestro bebé. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que su sonrisa se volvió a desfigurar con otra mueca de dolor y se le escapó un gemido.

- ¿Otra contracción?  
- Sí… - asintió, con la misma cara.

Miré el reloj de nuevo.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Carlisle. No tardó nada en cogerlo.

- Dime, Jacob.  
- Las contracciones son cada veinte minutos, bueno, eso creo.  
- Bien. Esas son las primeras contracciones, todavía no son las contracciones del parto, propiamente dicho. Estará así, con esas contracciones suaves, unas horas, hasta que el cuello del útero empiece a dilatarse. Bueno, voy a explicártelo lo más sencillamente posible.  
- Sí, por favor - le pedí con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Con los nervios que tenía, como para tener que centrarme en palabras raras, además, ya había leído algo de eso en las revistas premamá de Nessie.

- El cuello uterino comenzará a dilatarse poco a poco, y, entonces, a partir de ese momento, ya serán contracciones de parto. Una vez que eso ocurra, empezará a tenerlas con más frecuencia y se irán intensificando. El cuello del útero deberá dilatarse hasta los diez centímetros para el buen paso del bebé, así que eso llevará horas, no te preocupes.  
- Bueno, ¿y qué tengo que hacer?  
- Ve a coger mi maletín, lo dejé en la habitación del niño. Bájalo y ábrelo para que esté todo listo para cuando yo llegue. Ahora sólo te toca esperar y alentar a Nessie, que ya es mucho - se notó que esto lo dijo con una sonrisa -. Por cierto, hemos intentado llamar a Bells y a los demás, pero ya deben de estar en el avión y tienen los telefonos apagados, no obstante, continuaremos intentándolo. Tú sigue controlando las contracciones, y si pasaran a ser cada diez minutos, cosa que es muy improbable, llámame.  
- Ok, de acuerdo. Hasta luego, Doc.

Colgué y dejé el teléfono en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - quiso saber, acariciando su barriga.

La pobre estaba tan centrada en lo suyo, que ni siquiera prestó atención a la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la línea.

- Que coja su maletín y que lo llame si las contracciones son cada diez minutos, aunque me ha dicho que eso es muy improbable - le revelé, levantándome -. Vengo ahora, ¿ok? Está en la habitación del niño.

Asintió y yo salí presto hacia las escaleras. Una vez más, subí los peldaños de tres en tres, a toda velocidad, pasé al vestíbulo superior, en el cual derrapé a un lado, y cuando recuperé el control de mis piernas, entré en el dormitorio del bebé. Enseguida avisté el maletín, estaba encima del escritorio. Lo cogí y salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras con la misma rapidez con la que las había subido.

Cuando llegué al salón, Nessie seguía igual que como la dejé, con su adorable ceño, fruncido, y acariciando su vientre. Posé el maletín en el suelo y lo abrí, dejando la tapa del mismo levantada. Ugh. El contenido parecía un muestrario de accesorios de tortura. Lo giré para que Nessie no lo viera y me senté a su lado, con la postura de antes.

- ¿Cómo estas? - me uní a sus caricias y entrelacé mis dedos sobre los suyos.  
- Bueno, esto me duele bastante... - murmuró, con ese rostro aquejado.  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Me sonrió y me incliné sobre ella para besarla.

- Tengo muchas ganas de verle la carita - declaró, observando su vientre y frotándolo con mi mano encima de la suya -. Espero que se parezca a ti.  
- ¿Y si se parece a ti?  
- No, será a ti - afirmó, con confianza.  
- Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - me reí.  
- Lo sé - y me miró con esa mirada de convicción que tienen las madres embarazadas cuando les da una corazonada y después se cumple.

Iba a inclinarme sobre ella otra vez para darle otro beso, cuando soltó un gemido de dolor más agudo que el anterior. Su carita se retorció con más sufrimiento y mi corazón pegó un brinco.

- ¿Otra contracción? - intenté preguntarlo con tranquilidad, pero creo que mi estúpida voz me traicionó.  
- Sí, y esta dura más y duele mucho… - gimió.

Miré el reloj. Solamente habían pasado diez minutos desde la anterior. ¿No me había dicho Carlisle que estaría unas cuantas horas con contracciones cada veinte minutos? ¿Lo habría oído mal?

Respiré hondo para relajarme un poco. Lo mejor era esperar a la próxima contracción para llamar a Doc, no fuera que esta se hubiera adelantado o algo. Tampoco quería ser un padre de esos histéricos que se llevan las manos a la cabeza por nada. Además, estaba acostumbrado a llevar situaciones peores, ¿no? Esto no era nada para mí.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron bastante bien, aunque un poco lentos, la verdad. Puede que fuera porque yo no hacía más que oscilar la mirada del reloj a Nessie y de Nessie al reloj, controlando el cadencioso y aburrido movimiento de las agujas a la vez que observaba el estado de mi mujer y la peinaba con mis dedos para tratar de aliviarla un poco. Sí, como si así fuera a hacer algo, lo sé, lo sé.

Pegué otro bote cuando Nessie apretó mi mano y se retorció al gemir, ahora sus cejas finas y perfectas se fruncieron con más dolor.

¿Ya? ¿Otra? Miré el reloj por enésima vez. Ocho minutos. Dios. Bueno, ok, era un padre histérico, mejor dicho, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Seguro que un parto duraba de ocho a doce horas?

- Jake… esto me duele mucho… - se quejó.  
- Tranquila, nena, todo irá bien - la calmé, acariciando su frente.

Ahora sí. Agarré el teléfono y marqué el botón de rellamada. Casi no esperé ni al click del descuelgue.

- Ya. Ya son cada diez minutos. Bueno, ahora ocho, mejor dicho.  
- ¿Ya? ¿Estás seguro?

Parecía sorprendido. Eso me inquietó aún más.

- Sí, sí, lo he comprobado dos veces - respondí, con nervios.  
- Entonces ya son contracciones de parto - afirmó, con voz seria, aunque seguía conservando esa serenidad tan propia de Carlisle. Aún así, a mí no me serenó nada. Mi mujer ya estaba de parto. De parto, parto. Y él no iba a llegar. Dios. Genial -. Dime, ¿y cuánto ha dilatado?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? - pregunté sin comprender.  
- Sí, ¿cuántos centímetros ha dilatado?

Centímetros, centímetros, ¿y yo qué sabía cómo se medía eso ahí?

Me desplacé para mirarlo. Nessie volvió a abrir las piernas y yo tuve que pestañear un par de veces. ¡Uf! Eso de ahí no era lo que me encontraba normalmente.

- No… no sé, creo que unos dos o tres centímetros, puede que cuatro.  
- Bien, sigue vigilando eso y llámame cuando haya algún cambio. Yo ya estoy llegando - dijo con apremio.  
- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Volví a colgar el teléfono, lo dejé en el suelo y me coloqué de nuevo junto a Nessie.

- Jake… - se quejó otra vez.

Maldición. Ojalá pudiera meterme en su cuerpo y sufrir yo el dolor por ella. Verla sufrir, aunque fuera en una situación tan especial y bonita como iba a ser esta, me dolía como si me quemasen vivo. En cambio, tenía que quedarme aquí como un idiota a esperar, sin poder hacer nada. Qué asco de impotencia.

Entonces, me acordé de todas esas sesiones de preparación al parto a las que habíamos asistido.

- Ok, nena - empecé, lo más relajado que fui capaz, cogiendo su mano -. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Vamos a respirar como en las sesiones esas, ¿recuerdas?  
- Sí…  
- Pues, vamos - y me puse a hacer las respiraciones como un idiota para que ella me siguiera.

Hice tantas, y con tanto entusiasmo, que me mareé un poco y todo.

Eso pareció hacerle algo de gracia - sí, debía de estar patético -, ya que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba levemente, muy levemente, pues los dolores debían de ser bastante fuertes y se lo impedían, pero comenzó a seguirme.

De repente…

- Jake… Otra… - gimió una vez más, espachurrando mi mano con más fuerza.

Miré el dichoso reloj.

- Ok, contracciones cada cinco minutos - dije para mí mismo.

Hice el amago de soltar su mano, ya que quería volver a moverme para mirar la dilatación, pero no me la soltaba, así que lo hice aferrado a su mano, asomando la cabeza como pude.

Rayos. Aquello cada vez era más grande.

- Me duele mucho… - lloriqueó.

No me extraña.

Volví a mi posición junto a ella para acariciarla y calmarla, aunque yo estaba hecho un flan.

- Tranquila, nena, cielo, preciosa, cariño.

No se me ocurrían más formas cariñosas de llamarla, bueno, sí, pero me parecían demasiado ridículas, incluso para esta situación.

- Jake… - lloró.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse a ambos lados de su precioso y perfecto rostro, que estaba desfigurado por esos gestos de dolor mientras gemía y respiraba con agitación a la vez. Dios, cómo me dolía verla así…

- Tranquila, respira, respira. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Su frente empezó a humedecerse y su mano apretaba la mía con angustia.

Otro intenso gemido me hizo mirar el reloj una vez más.

Rayos, rayos. La última contracción había sido hacía tres minutos. Estaba claro que esto iba mucho más rápido de lo normal. Volví a mirarla ahí abajo sin soltar su mano. La mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo.

- Jake, me duele mucho - volvió a gimotear, aunque esta vez su voz sonó más alta -. Y tengo muchas ganas de empujar…  
- Tranquila, nena, cielo, preciosa, cariño.

Diablos. ¿Es que sólo sabía decir eso?

Mi mano suelta se lanzó al teléfono con nerviosismo, tanto, que se me cayó al suelo y tuve que cogerlo otra vez.

Click.

- Doc, las contracciones ya son cada tres minutos - revelé, ya con frenetismo, mientras Nessie seguía gimiendo y expirando el aire con fuertes jadeos llenos de dolor -. Bueno, en realidad, ni cinco, ni tres, ni nada, porque cada vez que le da una, pasa menos tiempo. Y tiene ganas de empujar - sí, ok, mi voz ya era de padre histérico, histérico.  
- ¿Cuántos centímetros ha dilatado? - quiso saber.

Otra vez los dichosos centímetros.

- Unos… - volví a mirar para cerciorarme - ocho centímetros o así, bueno, nueve, ocho, no… no sé.  
- Está bien. Escúchame, que todavía no empuje hasta que no dilate los diez centímetros. Y tienes que tranquilizarte - eso era muy difícil, teniendo a Nessie gimiendo con agonía y llorando desconsoladamente -. Es muy importante. Ella tiene que estar lo más relajada posible y vas a tener que encargarte tú del parto.

Oh, Dios…

- De... de acuerdo - acepté, pasando la mano por mi pelo, nerviosamente. Luego, me dirigí a Nessie -. Cielo, Carlisle dice que todavía no empujes.

Nessie asintió entre lágrimas. Maldita sea…

- Todo irá bien. Yo ya estoy llegando.  
- Eso dijiste hace un rato… - mascullé.  
- Ahora, pon atención. Lo más seguro es que ya esté yo allí y no haga falta, pero te lo digo por si acaso.

Por si acaso, sí. Empezaba a pensar que esto era uno de esos trucos suyos para mantenerme tranquilo.

- Ok, Doc, ya he entendido el mensaje. Deja de fingir y dilo ya.

Carlisle carraspeó.

- Cuando la cabeza corone, es decir, que asome unos tres o cuatro centímetros, tienes que vigilar que no tarde demasiado en salir, pues el bebé podría sufrir. Bien, esta práctica de la que te voy a hablar es muy controvertida, yo estoy totalmente en contra, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesaria, pero te la comento por si se diera el caso.

Nessie no hacía más que respirar agitadamente, llena de dolores. Y yo estaba más cerca del histerismo que de escuchar ninguna explicación médica.

- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? - lo azucé, nervioso.  
- De que estés preparado por si tuvieras que practicarle una episiotomía.  
- ¿Una qué? Por favor, Doc, no me hables en chino, ¿quieres?  
- Una episiotomía es un corte en la zona del periné.  
- Sigues hablándome en chino - protesté.  
- Es la parte que se encuentra entre la vagina y el recto. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero intentaré explicártelo lo mejor que pueda, por si tuvieras que hacerle un pequeño corte para evitar un posible desgarro.

¿Un… desgarro? ¡¿Tenía que cortarle ahí?!

- ¡No, no! ¡Ni hablar, Doc! - empecé a protestar, nerviosamente, más bien muerto de miedo -. ¡No pienso cortarle nada ahí!  
- ¡¿Cortarme qué?! - preguntó Nessie, muy alarmada, incorporándose un poco hacia delante.  
- Nada, cielo. Tú sigue respirando - y me puse a hacer las respiraciones esas como un tonto otra vez.

Ella me miró, no muy conforme, pero siguió haciendo los ejercicios de respiración y volvió a apoyar la espalda en los cojines con esa cara de agonía.

- Sólo si es estrictamente necesario - repitió Carlisle.  
- ¡¿Y yo qué sé cuándo es estrictamente necesario?! - protesté de nuevo.

Nessie volvió a mirarme con ese recelo mientras hacía sus ejercicios de respiración y su carita sufría, y yo me puse a respirar con ella como un idiota otra vez para tranquilizarla.

- Lo sabrás - aseguró.  
- Sí, sí… - resoplé, aferrando un mechón de mi frente en un puño, histérico.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué era esto? Pensaba que parir era…, bueno, eso, parir y ya está, pero no. Ahora me enteraba de cosas como "desgarros", "cortes", "bebés sufriendo"…

- Jacob, tranquilízate, sólo lo harás si es estrictamente necesario - insistió, tratando de calmarme -. Ya te he dicho que yo estoy totalmente en contra a no ser que no quede más remedio.  
- Jake, me duele… - se quejó Nessie una vez más, lloriqueando -. Tengo ganas de empujar…

Mi ángel…

- Respira, cielo, respira - la calmé, acariciando su frente, aunque yo estaba muy nervioso -. Carlisle me está explicando lo que tengo que hacer para que todo salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Doc siguió a lo suyo.

- Normalmente el periné se estira lo suficiente y el bebé sale sin complicaciones, aunque eso hace que el parto sea más largo. Esto en sí no es un inconveniente, no obstante, si el parto se prolonga demasiado y el periné no estira, podrían aparecer síntomas de sufrimiento en el bebé, y ahí es donde sí debería practicarse la episiotomía, facilitando la salida del niño.  
- ¡Jake…! - sollozó Nessie, muy dolorida.  
- Tranquila, pequeña - volví a acariciar su rostro, con más ansiedad. Su preciosa piel estaba humedecida por el sudor. Seguí hablando con Doc -. Entonces, si eso estira de una forma natural, no veo que tenga que hacérsela.

Omití palabras como "corte" y cosas así, para no poner más nerviosa a Nessie, ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

- Por supuesto, lo sé, lo sé, es justo mi punto de vista - coincidió -, pero si te explico cómo hacer una, es por mera prevención. Yo ya estoy llegando a La Push, probablemente estaré allí antes de que tuvieras que practicársela, y eso si se diera el caso, sin embargo, toda precaución es poca. Escúchame, en el maletín hay un pequeño bisturí. Cógelo, te indicaré cómo tendrías que usarlo en caso de que…  
- ¡Jake! - volvió a llorar Nessie, con un grito, interrumpiendo a Carlisle -. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de empujar! ¡No aguanto más!

El teléfono se me cayó al suelo, del sobresalto, con tan mala suerte, que salió rodando unos metros en dirección al sofá.

- ¡Demonios! - mascullé.  
- ¡Jake! - lloró, con desesperación -. ¡Me duele mucho!

Dios, Dios. Rayos. Bueno, ok, tenía que estar tranquilo, tenía que estar tranquilo. Eso es lo que me había dicho Carlisle. Tranquilo, tranquilo, me dije. Estaba claro que no me quedaba otra, así que tenía que calmarme y ayudar a Nessie en todo lo que pudiera. Estábamos solos, y el bebé ya no quería esperar más, así que esto es lo que había. Jacob Black, tendrás que ocuparte tú, me ordené a mí mismo. Respiré hondo y me preparé para tomar las riendas del parto.

Sí, de esto tenía que encargarme yo, el hombre de la casa, el macho Alfa, el Gran Lobo, ¿no? Y ella siempre confiaba en mí. Eso me dio valor y fuerzas.

- Bien, preciosa, vamos a tener a nuestro bebé - afirmé, con determinación.  
- Jake…, no… no puedo - sollozó a la vez que me imploraba con sus dulces ojos y negaba con la cabeza -. Tengo miedo… Me duele mucho…  
- Sí, sí puedes - la animé, acariciando su cara con seguridad -. Sé lo fuerte que eres, confío en ti. Vas a hacerlo muy bien, yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé y será un niño precioso.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de ansiedad, sin dejar de jadear con esa fuerza, pero, al fin, asintió.

Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a moverme hacia sus piernas, ella sujetó mi mano y me detuvo.

- Jake, no te vayas… - me suplicó, asustada.  
- Cielo, tengo que coger al bebé - la calmé, hablándole con tranquilidad y acariciando su rostro otra vez -. No me iré de tu lado nunca, estaré aquí mismo, ¿ok? Lo haremos juntos, estoy aquí contigo.

Nessie respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, y asintió.

- Te quiero - susurré, sonriéndole.  
- Te quiero - me contestó, intentando corresponder mi sonrisa.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y nos dimos un beso corto.

- Jake… - susurró cuando aún tenía mi frente pegada a la suya.  
- Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí contigo - murmuré yo.

Asintió una vez más. Le di un último beso y me despegué de ella.

Soltó mi mano y me desplacé al meollo de la cuestión, arrodillándome frente a sus piernas abiertas. Aquello ya estaba más dilatado, calculé que ya tendría unos diez centímetros, así que ya podíamos empezar.

- ¡Bien, pequeña, empuja! - exclamé con entusiasmo para contagiárselo a ella.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero esa estupidez fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

Nessie se inclinó un poco hacia delante, aferrando las manos a los cojines, y comenzó a empujar, emitiendo unos gemidos y gritos espantosos. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que su espalda cayó en el respaldo de esa camilla improvisada para descansar.

- ¡Vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien, preciosa! ¡Empuja, empuja otra vez!

Volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y empujó durante otros segundos, gritando de dolor.

- ¡No puedo! - voceó, llorando, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás -. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Mucho!

Me moví un poco hacia delante y cogí su mano.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo, pequeña - la animé, frotando su mano -. Sé lo fuerte que eres, esto no es nada para ti. Vamos, empuja.

Asintió, sacando el aire con esa respiración fuerte, y yo me coloqué frente a sus piernas.

- ¡Vamos, cielo, empuja con todas tus fuerzas! - la exhorté, con ánimo.

Mi chica se inclinó hacia delante, encerró los cojines en sus puños y gritó cuando apretó con toda su alma. Después, su espalda volvió a caerse en el respaldo.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Me duele demasiado! - se quejó, respirando con cansados y fuertes jadeos.  
- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial, nena! ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! ¡Vamos, preciosa, empuja!

Su espalda se separó del respaldo y chilló de nuevo al empujar. No sé si era mi estúpida imaginación, mis ganas o qué, pero cuando lo hizo, me pareció ver un cambio. Algo quería asomarse. Mi corazón pegó un salto de alegría, pero Nessie se cayó sobre el cojín otra vez, fatigada.

- ¡No puedo más! - lloró.  
- Vamos, nena. Si lo haces, te prometo servidumbre eternamente, podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.  
- ¡Lo único que quiero hacer contigo ahora es matarte por dejarme embarazada! - chilló, rabiosa, envarándose.

Los cojines se desgarraron en sus manos, de lo fuerte que empujó esta vez.

- ¡Así, así! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial!

Entonces, mi cara se iluminó como si lo que saliese de allí fuera la luz de un foco. De entre sus piernas, dentro de su vagina, se veía una pequeña maraña de pelos negros ensangrentados. Mi corazón pegó un tumbo y latió con más fuerza, impresionado y conmovido. La cabeza de nuestro bebé ya asomaba como unos tres centímetros. No sé cómo pude, la verdad, porque estaba…, estaba…, no sé, no puedo explicarlo, tenía un montón de sentimientos encima que se mezclaban los unos con los otros en un extraño pero gozoso revuelto: emoción, preocupación por Nessie, nervios, ansias, más nervios…, pero recordé lo que Doc me había dicho. Mientras Nessie gemía del dolor al empujar y yo me estremecía por verla así, me fijé bien en lo que él me había descrito del dichoso periné. Ahí no se veía nada desgarrado, es más, la cabecita de A. J. no parecía tener ningún problema para salir, así que decidí que las cosas siguieran su curso natural y no practicarle esa epito…, episio…, bueno, como diablos se llamase.

Nessie se cayó hacia atrás, rendida.

- ¡No puedo más! - repitió, llorando con desconsuelo y agonía, bañada en sudor.  
- ¡Ánimo, pequeña, ya le veo la cabeza! - clamé, emocionado -. ¡Empuja, empuja más fuerte!

Eso pareció darle un poco de adrenalina o algo. Sus gemidos y gritos fueron acompasados por su cuerpo, que sacó fuerzas como por arte de magia. Su tremendo empuje fue correspondido como se debía y la ensangrentada cabeza del bebé resbaló sobre mis deslumbradas manos.

- ¡Ya… ya salió la cabeza! - anuncié, con un nudo en la garganta, de la emoción -. ¡Un último esfuerzo, nena!

En medio de aquellos agotados y tremendos gemidos, Nessie sacó su último resto de fuerza y nuestro bebé consiguió abrirse paso hacia el exterior. Primero salió uno de sus diminutos hombros, y después el otro, hasta que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, lleno de sangre y una telilla semitransparente de un color grisáceo, se deslizó sobre mi otra mano.

Nessie reposó su espalda, rendida y extenuada.

Mi hijo rompió a llorar instantáneamente, casi no me dio tiempo ni de alzarlo para verlo. Era tan pequeñito, que todo su cuerpo cabía en mis dos manos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero fuerte y vigorosamente, y su piel era templada a mi tacto. Aquel pequeño cuerpo y rostro estaban arrugados, bañados en sangre y restos de placenta, temblaba y su llanto era agudo y ronco, pero a mí me pareció lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

No pude evitarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis ojos sin cuartel, de la enorme emoción que me embargó, y se derramaron por toda mi cara.

De repente, un borrón se plantó a mi lado, aunque no bajé mucho de mi nube. Esto era demasiado increíble, demasiado mágico, no podía describir todo lo que sentía, era imposible.

- Mantenlo así un momento - me pidió Carlisle, con prisas, refiriéndose a que dejase a mi hijo en la misma posición.

No lo había escuchado ni entrar.

Tampoco me fijé mucho en cómo le cortó el cordón umbilical a Anthony, solamente sé que, mientras Nessie terminaba de recuperarse, Carlisle se lo cortó muy rápido. Después, en cuanto le puso una pinza médica y me pasó una de las toallas, envolví al bebé con sumo cuidado, sujetando su delicada cabecita en todo momento, limpié su cabello, su cuerpo y su carita un poco, y me apresuré a llevárselo a Nessie, que ya había terminado de tomar aire y me lo estaba suplicando con ese rostro conmovido y feliz.

Me senté a su lado. Lo dejé entre sus brazos, que se amoldaron al bebé con absoluta perfección, y ella lo acercó a su pecho para observarlo, emocionada. A. J. dejó de llorar automáticamente, parecía que hubiese estado esperando los cómodos y acogedores brazos de su madre. Entonces, cuando por fin los vi juntos, cuando por fin vi esa imagen que tanto había soñado en estos nueve meses, mis lágrimas pasaron a ser las Cataratas del Niágara.

Me acerqué a ellos, preso de esta inmensa felicidad, y le di un beso a A. J. en su pequeña frente. Sí, era el hombre más feliz del universo, no había nada más especial que esto.

- Jake… - sollozó Nessie, esta vez de felicidad, mientras llevaba su frente a la mía -. Es nuestro bebé…  
- Sí… - lloriqueé, como un niño pequeño, frotándosela.

Ahora que ya se había callado el niño, lloraba yo. Pero era imposible describir lo que sentía, esto era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado nunca. No había felicidad más grande que esta. Esto era un milagro, el milagro de la vida. Habíamos creado y traído a un bebé al mundo. Nosotros. Nosotros dos. Nuestro bebé, nuestro hijo. Una parte de ella y otra mía, las dos mezcladas, formando un sólo ser. Sí, era un milagro, un milagro maravilloso y mágico. Y todo lo que habíamos luchado, todo lo que habíamos pasado, todos estos meses, había merecido la pena, el premio había superado todo eso con creces.

- Te quiero - murmuró, en mis labios.  
- Te quiero - susurré yo también.

Unimos nuestros labios del todo y comenzamos a besamos con pasión y emoción, haciendo que la energía ya comenzase a descargar su electricidad mágica a nuestro alrededor. Mi estómago estaba invadido por una mezcla de chisporroteo, felicidad y ansias por disfrutar de mi hijo, no podía describirlo.

- Trae una palangana con agua caliente, por favor - escuché que pedía Doc.

Mi chica y yo nos obligamos a despegar nuestras bocas, ya que queríamos ver mejor al bebé. En esta ocasión no nos costó tanto hacerlo, tantos meses esperando para verlo…

Fue entonces cuando nos percatamos de la presencia de Esme, que corría hacia la cocina para atender a la petición de su marido, el cual ya estaba trabajando para atender a Nessie.

Nosotros nos dedicamos a acariciar a nuestro hijo y aprovechamos para verlo mejor.

- Hola, cielo - le susurró Nessie, todavía emocionada, sonriéndole al tiempo que acicalaba su pelo con los dedos, delicadamente.

Anthony le contestó con una especie de balbuceo.

Ay, se me caía la baba… Si hace una hora ya casi nadaba en el dormitorio del bebé, ahora ya teníamos que usar barcas.

Como había visto antes, A. J. tenía el cabello negro, pero ahora que lo tenía más limpio, seco y peinado por los dedos de su madre se lo veía mejor. Éste cubría todo su cuero cabelludo, sin embargo, no tenía demasiado pelo. O sea, no lo tenía ralo; quiero decir, que no era uno de esos niños peludos que ya nacen con toda una mata en la cabeza, vamos. Pero su cabello era de color azabache, como el mío. Su piel era una mezcla de la de Nessie y la mía, ni muy clara ni oscura, mestiza, aunque todavía estaba un poco enrojecida, supuse que debido al parto. Su naricilla era chata y pequeña, sus manitas, las cuales sobresalían de la toalla, eran diminutas, así como sus deditos, eso sí, tenía unas uñas larguísimas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus párpados ya estaban provistos de sus pestañitas y todo, y su boca, bueno, su boca era la de un bebé recién nacido, supongo. Conclusión, que mirándolo así en general, y teniendo en cuenta que los recién nacidos normalmente no se parecen a nadie porque son más o menos todos iguales, A. J. tenía un asombroso parecido a mí, la verdad, bueno, a mí cuando yo era un bebé, claro.

- ¿Lo ves? Es igual que tú - afirmó Nessie, como si acabase de leerme el pensamiento, sonriéndome. Luego, observó a A. J. -. Eres igualito a papá - le susurró, con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo.  
- Sí - coincidí, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

No lo podía negar, lo estaba.

Carlisle asomó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Nessie para hablarnos.

- Enhorabuena - nos felicitó, con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa llena de felicidad -. Lo han hecho muy bien y tienen un niño precioso.  
- Sí, enhorabuena - se sumó Esme, que se la notaba que ya se moría por hacerle carantoñas a Anthony, pero que tenía que ayudar a su marido.  
- Bueno, lo ha hecho todo Nessie. Es una campeona - la alabé, acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa.  
- Tú me has ayudado mucho - me sonrió, orgullosa y emocionada -. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Y ella estaba orgullosa de mí? ¿De mí?

Observé a Nessie y de pronto me sentí tan pequeño. Yo sólo había puesto una semilla, y ella había creado una vida. Ella, ella sola. Y después, había hecho el milagro de traerlo al mundo, con mi ayuda, sí, pero ella sola otra vez. En ese momento me pareció una diosa, pero una diosa de verdad. Noté que mi cara reflejaba el estado maravillado y deslumbrado en el que me quedé y la profunda admiración que sentía por ella. La amaba con toda mi alma, esto tampoco podía describirlo.

- Oh - exclamó de pronto, alegre, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos -. Anthony ha abierto los ojos.  
- ¿A ver? - me fijé de inmediato.

Sólo fue un pequeño momento, pero sí, A. J. había abierto los ojos. Y me quedé sorprendido.

Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Sus ojos…

- Son verdes - sonrió Nessie, maravillada -. Verde esmeralda, como los de mi padre.  
- ¿Cómo los de tu padre? - inquirí, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza -. Pero si son de ese amarillo dorado raro.  
- Como los de mi padre cuando era humano - matizó ella, sonriente, dándome un toque en la nariz con la yema de su dedo. Luego, llevó la vista hacia A. J. otra vez -. Los tenía verde esmeralda.  
- Sí, es cierto - secundó Esme, esbozando otra sonrisa, la suya con hoyuelos.  
- Vaya, parece ser que Anthony no sólo ha heredado el segundo nombre de Edward - se pispó Carlisle, asomando la cabeza otra vez para mirarnos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Genial. Ahora no habría quién aguantase a Edward.

- Vaya por Dios - murmuré, haciendo una mueca -. Bueno, pero todavía le pueden cambiar de color. Lo he leído en una de esas revistas.  
- No, no le cambiarán - aseguró Nessie, mirándolo con esa adoración maternal -. Es un niño precioso. Cuando sea mayor, las chicas se van a pelear por él - y soltó una risilla.

Bueno, en eso estaba de acuerdo. No es porque fuera su padre, pero era un niño precioso, el más guapo del mundo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

- En fin, esto ya está - terminó Carlisle, poniéndose de pie, junto a Esme -. No has sufrido desgarro alguno, así que ha sido un parto muy limpio y rápido - sonrió, orgulloso, quitándose esos guantes de látex blancos -. Para ser una madre primeriza, lo has hecho estupendamente.  
- Es una campeona - repetí yo, con una enorme sonrisa, pasando los dedos por la frente de Nessie para apartarle esos cabellos que tenía pegados.

Nessie me miró y me sonrió.

Esme también se quitó sus guantes, los tiró en la bolsa negra de plástico que Doc tenía preparada para deshacerse de todo y se acercó a nosotros, arrodillándose al otro lado de Nessie.

- Es un bebé precioso - murmuró, con una de esas voces tontas que se ponen cuando se ve a un bebé precioso.  
- ¿Quieres cogerlo? - le ofreció Nessie.  
- Me encantaría, cielo, pero prefiero que lo disfruten ustedes un poco más. Es su momento, yo ya tendré los míos - sonrió, metiéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Mi chica le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

- ¿Saben algo de mis padres y los demás? - preguntó, mirando a A. J. de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo.

Doc comenzó a limpiarlo todo, echando los restos de placenta, guantes, toallas, gasas y demás cosas ensangrentadas en la bolsa de plástico negra.

- Aún tienen los telefonos apagados, pero deben de estar a punto de aterrizar - le contestó Esme -. No te preocupes, estaré insistiendo hasta que alguno me atienda el teléfono.

A. J. giró su pequeño rostro instintivamente hacia el pecho de Nessie.

- Oh - murmuró ella.  
- Parece que tiene hambre - sonrió Doc, que recogía todo aquello con rapidez, pero que no dejaba de prestarle atención al bebé.  
- Ah, no, amigo, lo siento mucho, pero eso no es tuyo - le dije a A. J., bromeando.  
- Jake - me regañó Nessie, riéndose, al tiempo que me empujaba el brazo.

Me carcajeé.

- Anda, ve a la cocina y prepárale su primer biberón - me mandó, siguiendo con esa risa.  
- ¡A la orden! - exclamé yo, con entusiasmo, irguiéndome para hacer el saludo militar.

Ella se rió y yo me levanté como un muelle para correr a la cocina.

Estaba feliz, ¡feliz!

Sí, ¿qué puedo decir? Era el hombre más feliz del universo.


	133. Renesmee (Prefacio)

= RENESMEE =

PREFACIO

- Bien, preciosa, vamos a tener a nuestro bebé - dijo Jake, con un tono y una mirada que rebosaban una reciente y repentina determinación.

A él se le veía seguro y confiado, pero yo estaba muerta de miedo. Notaba esas tremendas contracciones en mi útero, en mi vagina, retorciéndose y torturándome con saña, incluso los muslos me dolían, aunque esto podía ser de lo tensas y agarrotadas que tenía las piernas, tanto, que incluso ya empezaba a notarlas algo entumecidas. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de empujar, pero ¿y si esto se intensificaba más cuando lo hiciera? Ya era insoportable…

- Jake…, no… no puedo - lloriqueé, haciendo una negación con la cabeza -. Tengo miedo… Me duele mucho…  
- Sí, sí puedes - me alentó, pasando su suave mano por mi rostro con esa seguridad -. Sé lo fuerte que eres, confío en ti. Vas a hacerlo muy bien, yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé y será un niño precioso.

Sus ojos ratificaban sus palabras, se clavaban en los míos con esa determinación y confianza. Jake confiaba en mí, y estaba conmigo. Yo seguía sin estar tan segura, pero su intensa mirada, y esa fe en mí, me dio fuerzas, así que asentí.

Pero, de repente, hizo el amago de marcharse. Mi mano se arrojó hacia la suya con rapidez, llena de ansiedad, y lo detuvo.

- Jake, no te vayas… - le supliqué, algo presa del pánico.

Sin él estaba perdida. Si él no estaba a mi lado, no tendría fuerzas para afrontar esto, lo sabía, lo sentía. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba conmigo.

- Cielo, tengo que coger al bebé - me tranquilizó, y su mano suelta volvió a pasar por mi rostro con dulzura -. No me iré de tu lado nunca, estaré aquí mismo, ¿ok? Lo haremos juntos, estoy aquí contigo.

Me sentí como una idiota. Claro, por supuesto que tenía que coger al bebé, ¿cómo era tan tonta? Pero estaba tan, tan nerviosa… Y tenía tanto miedo… Sin embargo, sus palabras volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza. Él no se iría de mi lado nunca, estaba aquí mismo, conmigo, a mi lado. Eso me llenó de fuerzas de nuevo. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, preparándome para afrontar el parto, y asentí.

- Te quiero - murmuró, con una sonrisa y unas brillantes pupilas que delataban a las claras las ganas que tenía de ver a Anthony, y lo poco que quedaba para que así fuera.  
- Te quiero - susurré, curvando mis labios todo lo que pude para corresponder esa misma sonrisa, aunque los horribles dolores que sentía me lo impidieron.

Su rostro se pegó al mío y me dio un beso tierno y dulce que me emocionó, haciendo que se aferrara un nudo enorme en mi garganta. Estábamos a punto de tener a nuestro bebé.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos enseguida, demasiado pronto, pero su frente aún estaba en contacto con la mía. Ojalá no tuviera que despegarse nunca.

- Jake… - sólo conseguí que me saliera un hilo de voz, porque quería tenerlo cerca, lo necesitaba, pero él tenía que coger al bebé.

Anthony, mi pequeño Anthony.

- Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí contigo - susurró él.

Asentí de nuevo y Jake me regaló otro beso corto. Después, se incorporó para alejarse. Lo dejé libre y él se movió hacia mis piernas abiertas para atender el parto.

- ¡Ok, pequeña, empuja! - me animó, con entusiasmo.

Su animada voz me dio fuerzas. Cogí aire, me preparé mentalmente para ser valiente y me incliné hacia delante para empezar a empujar con voluntad.

Mis manos se aferraron a los cojines con fuerza y no pude evitar gritar cuando sentí esos intensísimos y desgarradores dolores que se retorcían sin cuartel, eran insoportables, ¡insoportables! Mi cuerpo ya no dio a más y me dejé caer sobre ese improvisado respaldo, más que cansada.

- ¡Vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien, preciosa! ¡Empuja, empuja otra vez! - me estimuló Jake de nuevo.

Preferí no pensarlo. Separé mi espalda del respaldo, afiancé mis manos a los cojines y empujé otra vez, chillando inevitablemente, del horrible dolor que sentía. ¡Dios! ¡Era horroroso! ¡Dolía demasiado!

- ¡No puedo! - lloré sin consuelo, cayéndome hacia atrás -. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Mucho!

Jacob se desplazó un poco hacia mí y su mano cogió la mía.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo, pequeña - me alentó, acariciando mis dedos -. Sé lo fuerte que eres, esto no es nada para ti. Vamos, empuja.

Sí, él estaba conmigo, él estaba a mi lado. Me aferré a esto y asentí, preparándome para otro embuste de dolores insoportables. Jacob regresó a mis piernas.

- ¡Vamos, cielo, empuja con todas tus fuerzas! - me animó.

Me incliné hacia delante, apreté los cojines y empujé de nuevo. Mis gritos ya me rasgaban la garganta, pero apenas pude sentir esto. Lo único que podía sentir eran esos salvajes dolores en mi bajo vientre, hostigándome sin cesar. Sólo quería que esto se terminase ya, que todo acabase de una vez. No podía más, el dolor era insoportable, casi no podía ni respirar, así que me caí rendida en el respaldo.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Me duele demasiado! - gimoteé, respirando con dificultad.  
- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial, nena! ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! ¡Vamos, preciosa, empuja! - me exhortó, hablándome con entusiasmo.

Sus palabras me animaban, me hacían recordar que él estaba conmigo, que él estaba a mi lado.

Me incliné hacia delante y repetí la acción, gritando de dolor. Las contracciones eran muy seguidas y desgarradoras, pero seguí empujando, aun con todos estos horribles dolores que sentía. Sin embargo, aunque intenté seguir, mis fuerzas se agotaron y tuve que reposar en el respaldo de nuevo para descansar.

Empezaba a pensar que esto era imposible. ¡Estaba empujando con todas mis fuerzas, ¿por qué su cabeza no se asomaba ya?!

- ¡No puedo más! - lloré, desesperada.  
- Vamos, nena. Si lo haces, te prometo servidumbre eternamente, podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

¡Servidumbre, servidumbre!

- ¡Lo único que quiero hacer contigo ahora es matarte por dejarme embarazada! - le grité, yéndome hacia delante con furia.

Empujé con rabia, tanto, que los cojines que soportaban a mis manos quedaron hechos trizas.

- ¡Así, así! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial! - exclamó, entusiasmado.

Pero mi espalda se desplomó hacia atrás inevitablemente, de lo cansada que estaba. ¡No podía, no podía! ¡Ya estaba empujando con todas mis fuerzas!

- ¡No puedo más! - volví a llorar, agotada.

De pronto, escuché esas palabras que tanto había esperado.

- ¡Ánimo, pequeña, ya le veo la cabeza! ¡Empuja, empuja más fuerte!

Mi Anthony, mi pequeño Anthony. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por él.

Me envaré y empujé con toda mi alma, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de mis entrañas, chillando con coraje y arrojo. Los dolores eran realmente insoportables, pero de repente noté un alivio enorme y esperanzador.

- ¡Ya… ya salió la cabeza! - me comunicó Jake, con una voz emocionada -. ¡Un último esfuerzo, nena!

La cabeza, la cabeza de mi bebé estaba fuera. Sí, un último esfuerzo y mi pequeño Anthony ya estaría conmigo.

No podía más, estaba exhausta, mis manos apenas podían apretar los cojines, casi no sentía las piernas, mi garganta ya no podía chillar más y mis pulmones cogían el aire con agitación y dificultad, no obstante, saqué mis últimas fuerzas de no sé dónde y empujé, entregándoselo todo a mi niño.

El alivio aumentó cuando noté que Anthony estaba fuera, y me caí en el respaldo, totalmente agotada, debilitada y fatigada.

Sin embargo, ese llanto que se oyó acto seguido me dio la vida. Era un lloro ronco, sin embargo, a mí me pareció lo más bonito que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Mis ojos enseguida se fueron hacia mi hijo, y lo que vi me llenó de una emoción que me embargó.

Su padre lo sostenía en sus manos y lo miraba maravillado y emocionado. Mi Jacob, mi amor, y mi Anthony, mi pequeño Anthony. Las dos personas que más me importaban y amaba del mundo se encontraban delante de mí. Por fin, por fin les veía a los dos juntos. El nudo de mi garganta saltó, así como mis lágrimas, que comenzaron a bañar mi rostro, presa de esta felicidad que sentía.

- Mantenlo así un momento - dijo Carlisle de pronto.

Estaba tan emocionada, y extenuada, que no sentí la llegada de Carlisle, y mucho menos lo que empezó a hacerme a mí cuando terminó de cortarle el cordón umbilical a Anthony.

Jacob envolvió a su hijo con una toalla, lo limpió un poco y corrió para traerlo junto a mí, sentándose a mi lado.

Anthony lloraba sin cesar, pero en cuanto Jake lo dejó en mis brazos, se calmó y dejó de hacerlo. Sí, él también lo había sentido. La hondonada de mis brazos estaba hecha para él, su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a esa concavidad, como si mis brazos hubieran sido creados sólo para esto.

Entonces, cuando por fin observé su preciosa carita de cerca, cuando comprobé que era igual a Jake, tal y como yo había imaginado tantas veces, tal y como había soñado, rompí a llorar con más felicidad. De pronto, todos los horribles e insoportables dolores que había sentido se me olvidaron como por arte de magia, porque esto era demasiado maravilloso, lo más mágico e increíble del mundo. Era el día más feliz de mi vida, lo más bonito que me había pasado jamás, no había nada comparable a esto, era imposible de describir.

Todos los meses de espera, todo a lo que nos habíamos tenido que enfrentar, todos los sufrimientos, habían merecido la pena con creces. Anthony era un regalo, el tesoro más valioso del mundo, nuestro tesoro, un milagro que habíamos creado Jake y yo a partir de nuestro profundo amor. Sí, él había sido creado con el profundo amor que nos procesábamos, él era la culminación de nuestro intenso amor, él era nuestro amor. Era nuestro bebé, una parte suya y otra mía.

Jake acercó su rostro al de Anthony y le dio un beso tierno y dulce en la frente, preso de la emoción que le provocaba esa inmensa felicidad que hacía centellear sus ojos, llenándolos de lágrimas. Ver esa escena me conmovió aún más.

- Jake… - musité, yo también entre lágrimas de felicidad, pegando mi frente a la suya -. Es nuestro bebé…  
- Sí… - sollozó él, haciendo frotar nuestras frentes.

Cómo lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Siempre lo había amado hasta la locura y pensaba que eso era imposible de superar, pero ese amor por Jacob había subido otro grado más, si cabe, porque a todas las cualidades que me habían enamorado de él, ahora se sumaba que era el padre de mi hijo. Las mariposas de mi estómago palpitaban sólo con mirarlo.

- Te quiero - susurré, en sus labios.  
- Te quiero - musitó él.

Nos besamos con amor y pasión, mezclado con esa felicidad y esa enorme emoción que nos abrumaba a los dos, llevándonos casi a la locura. La energía comenzó a fluir a nuestro alrededor, repartiendo su magia, envolviéndonos, y las mariposas de mi estómago no podían aletear con más ímpetu. Sí, porque lo amaba con toda mi alma, lo adoraba, y porque por fin teníamos a nuestro bebé en brazos. Ahora lo tenía todo, no podía pedirle más a la vida. Tenía a nuestro bebé, nuestro precioso bebé, y tenía a Jacob, el amor de mi vida, mi amor verdadero. No podía describir lo que sentía en estos momentos, era demasiado maravilloso y mágico.

Jacob.

Y Anthony.

Nuestro bebé, él era el fruto de nuestro profundo amor.


	134. Invasión de Visitas

INVASIÓN DE VISITAS :

Jake estaba en el dormitorio de Anthony, cambiándole el pañal por primera vez. Esas cosas también nos las habían enseñado en las clases de preparación al parto, y Jacob ya le había puesto su primer pañal hacía un par de horas, así que sabía que lo iba a hacer muy bien.

Me encontraba en la cómoda cama de nuestro dormitorio, rodeada de toda mi familia, que acababan de llegar del aeropuerto. En cuanto Esme pudo contactar con mi madre, todos vinieron corriendo a casa en taxi, ni siquiera pasaron por la suya para dejar allí las maletas, no, sino que éstas habían terminado en el vestíbulo. Subieron todos en tropel a la habitación justo cuando Jake acababa de meterse en el cuarto del bebé.

Mamá se había apresurado a sentarse en la cama, a mi lado, y mi padre hizo lo mismo, al otro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - me preguntó ella, con una mezcolanza en el rostro entre alegría y preocupación por mi estado.

Cogió mi mano y comenzó a frotarla con las suyas, que estaban heladas. Papá también me acarició, pero él lo hizo con mi pantorrilla, la cual estaba cubierta por la sábana y una manta que Jake me había echado por encima. En cuanto Jacob y Carlisle me subieron al dormitorio, me había quitado el vestido y me había puesto un camisón para meterme en la cama. No es que tuviera frío, pero sí que estaba un poco destemplada, puede que fuera de lo molida que me había quedado.

- Cansada y dolorida, pero bien, muy bien - sonreí, feliz -. Todo ha salido genial.  
- Enhorabuena, cielo - me sonrió ella, algo emocionada.  
- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti - añadió papá, también con emotividad -. Somos muy felices.  
- Me van a hacer llorar - confesé, con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi madre amplió su sonrisa y volvió a frotar mi mano.

- Vaya noticia - bromeó Emmett -. No posamos un pie en tierra firme, y ya nos dicen que habías dado a luz. Podías haber esperado a que llegásemos, me he perdido lo mejor.  
- A mí me gusta más así - opinó Jasper.

Sí, mejor así… La verdad es que no me imaginaba a Jazz asistiendo a ningún parto. Sólo de pensarlo, se me ponían los pelos de punta. Menos mal que Carlisle se había apresurado a quitar la alfombra del salón y a quemarla junto con la bolsa negra en la que había echado todo lo demás, incluidas las toallas con las que me había limpiado a mí y los cojines que había tenido debajo. Todavía se podían ver los restos del humo que revoloteaba por el jardín.

- No les hagas caso - dijo Rosalie, abriéndose paso entre todos para ponerse a mi lado -. Enhorabuena, cielo - se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso en la frente.  
- Gracias, Rose - le sonreí.  
- Bueno, ¿y dónde está Anthony? - quiso saber mamá, mirando a ambos lados -. ¿Y Jake?  
- Eso, ¿dónde está Anthony? - inquirió Alice, entusiasmada, dando una palmada mientras se alzaba sobre sus puntillas.  
- Jake le está cambiando los pañales - les desvelé, sonriendo -. Vendrán ahora, no se preocupen.  
- No, ya estamos aquí - irrumpió él de pronto, con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo, trayendo a Anthony en sus brazos.

Todos se giraron hacia atrás para mirarlo y de pronto el dormitorio se llenó de un ooooooooh enternecido y encandilado, con un origen más bien femenino.

- Aquí viene la matrona - se burló Em.  
- Ja, ja - articuló Jacob, con ironía, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Emmett se carcajeó, pero cuando mi chico pasó a su lado le arreó una palmada en la espalda para darle su particular enhorabuena.

- Lo ha hecho muy, muy bien - lo defendí yo, con otra sonrisa orgullosa en mi cara.  
- Ciertamente - asintió Carlisle.

Jacob se acercó a la cama, haciendo que Rosalie tuviera que apartarse un poco, y se sentó a mi lado, cerca de la almohada y frente a mi madre. Me dio un beso en la frente y dejó a Anthony en mis brazos, con sumo cuidado.

- No te imaginas lo que una cosa tan pequeña puede soltar por ahí abajo - afirmó, pasando el brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Su calidez enseguida me reconfortó.

Anthony venía envuelto en una de las múltiples mantitas que mis padres nos habían regalado. El entretejido amarillo claro era suave y delicado, aunque Jacob lo había vestido con ese diminuto pijama de bebé que a él tanto le había gustado. Se lo había comprado Alice, junto con más pijamas, pero este le había gustado especialmente porque tenía un lobito bordado.

Sin embargo, nadie se fijó en ese detalle, ni siquiera la propia Alice, porque todos se quedaron embobados con Anthony.

- ¡Es guapísimo! - exclamó ésta, poniendo una de esas voces cursis y ñoñas.

A mi madre se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo vio de cerca.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo? - me pidió, se notaba que con la garganta atascada, de la emoción.

Mi padre voló al otro lado del camastro para ponerse junto a ella, casi no se pudo distinguir ni un borrón, y se sentó a su otro lado.

- Claro - accedí, sin pensármelo dos veces.

Mamá extendió las palmas hacia mí y yo le pasé a Anthony sin más miramientos.

Pero, de repente, cuando vi que se lo llevaba, no voy a negar que por un momento me entró un poco de pánico. Conmigo había sido diferente, porque yo era mitad vampiro, era un bebé más fuerte, pero Anthony era humano. Los brazos de mi madre eran fríos y pétreos, duros como el acero, y sus manos podían reducir una roca a un simple polvillo sólo con apretar un poco. Y Anthony era tan pequeñito y delicado…

Sin embargo, mamá lo acomodó con extremada delicadeza y lo arropó con mimo y ternura. Anthony no parecía muy a gusto al principio, pero luego no se quejó más, esbozó un adorable y gracioso bostezo y se quedó tan tranquilo, siguiendo con su siesta.

Qué tonta había sido. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño mi madre? Desde luego, no sé por qué me había dado por pensar eso, puede que fueran estos temores tontos de las madres primerizas.

- Es un bebé precioso - exhaló mamá, con un hilo de voz, observándolo maravillada al tiempo que pasaba las trémulas yemas de sus dedos por el pelo de ébano de Anthony -. Es igual que tú, Jake - y sus pupilas ambarinas se alzaron un instante para mirar a mi chico.

Me percaté de la tremenda emoción que había en ellas.

- Sí - sonrió él, orgulloso y satisfecho.

No dije nada sobre los ojos de Anthony, porque quería que ellos mismos los vieran y se llevasen una sorpresa.

- Tengo que reconocer que es el bebé más hermoso que he visto - declaró papá, mirando a Anthony con una sonrisa -. Por supuesto me refiero a los niños varones, porque ninguna niña se asemejará jamás a la belleza de Renesmee.  
- Eso lo dices ahora. Cuando tengas una nieta, ya no lo afirmarás con esa contundencia - reí.

El labio de mi padre se cayó en picado y adoptó una expresión pensativa, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que ya era abuelo.

- Se nota que los niños de La Push son fuertes como robles - sonrió Em.  
- Hay que admitirlo, es un niño muy, muy guapo - reconoció Rosalie, mirando al bebé con una sonrisa, embobada.  
- Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo también te parezco guapo - soltó Jake, con la misma sonrisa orgullosa de antes.

La cara de Rose cambió de repente y fingió una de hastío.

- Sigue soñando, perro - masculló, mirándolo de arriba abajo, simulando desprecio.  
- Vamos, reconócelo, me adoras, lo sé - la sonrisa de Jacob se amplió.  
- Si te adoro, es sólo porque eres el padre de esta criaturita tan hermosa - alegó, observando a Anthony con la misma cara de antes. Después, dirigió la vista hacia Jacob y volvió a su fingida expresión de aversión -. Y a la vez eso es lo malo, es una pena que tú seas el padre.  
- Acabas de reconocer que me adoras - apreció él -. ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil de admitir, rubia.

Rosalie no dijo nada, pero puso los ojos en blanco, le dio un manotazo a su melena y giró el rostro hacia otro lado.

Jake se carcajeó y yo no pude evitar soltar una risilla también.

De pronto, Anthony despertó y abrió los ojitos para mirar sin ver nada.

- Oh, se ha despertado - murmuró mamá, encantada de que el niño saliese de sus sueños, pero con una expresión de asombro al mismo tiempo -. Tiene… tiene los ojos verdes - luego, osciló la mirada hacia mi padre, que observaba al niño, todavía algo perplejo -. Verde esmeralda… - su susurro se quebró al final de la frase, deslumbrada.

Después, su vista regresó a Anthony.

- Sí, es lo malo - suspiró Jacob -. Bueno, algun defecto tenía que tener, no se puede ser tan perfecto.  
- Jake - lo regañé, riéndome, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

Él se volvió a carcajear.

Tenía que reconocer que a mí, personalmente, me gustaban más los ojos negros de Jake, siempre había adorado esos ojos brillantes y vivos, pero los ojos de Anthony eran realmente bonitos, preciosos, como él.

- Vaya, vaya - vocalizó mi padre, con una entonación un tanto socarrona y maléfica que iba dirigida especialmente a Jake, aunque también había mucho orgullo en sus palabras -. Parece ser que no es tan idéntico a ti, sino que mis genes también han querido hacer acto de presencia. El destino puede ser muy caprichoso a veces, ¿no te parece?  
- Sí, sí, ok, ok, A. J. tiene tus ojos, ¿y qué? - rebatió mi chico -. Además, todavía le pueden cambiar de color, lo he leído en una de esas revistas de premamá.

Entonces, repentinamente, mi madre se echó a llorar mientras observaba a Anthony con ese deslumbramiento. Sus ojos no podían descargar nada, pero estaba llorando. Me quedé un poco descolocada, porque sabía que le iba a hacer especial ilusión, pero no me imaginaba que tanta. Lloraba con una felicidad que me impactó un poco.

- Soy tan feliz - susurró, acariciando la carita de Anthony con el dedo -. Cuando estaba embarazada, estaba convencida de que iba a tener un niño, y siempre me lo imaginaba con los ojos verdes de tu padre - me reveló, sin dejar de mirar al niño -. Y mira quién era en realidad. Aunque el mío se parecía a ti, no era como Jacob - le aclaró acto seguido a papá, riéndose, todavía con un poso de emoción.  
- Eso espero - rió mi padre.

Todos nos reímos entre dientes.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo yo ahora? - me pidió Rosalie.  
- Uf, no sé yo - se opuso Jake, para quedarse con ella.

Mi tía le dedicó un mohín de odio y él soltó otra carcajada.

- Claro - mi voz temblequeó un poco al final.

Otra vez este absurdo temor…

Mi madre se mordió el labio, un poco disconforme por tener que dejar de tener al niño en sus brazos, pero se puso de pie y le pasó a Anthony con mucha meticulosidad, sujetándole la cabeza con cuidado.

Aguanté la respiración durante ese medio segundo, preparada por si tenía que saltar de la cama aunque me muriese de los dolores, pero Rosalie también lo acomodó con ternura en sus brazos, así que pude seguir respirando.

Puede que mi reacción pudiera parecer extremadamente exagerada, pero me daba igual. Ellos no dejaban de ser vampiros, esos seres inmortales fuertes y poderosos, y mi hijo era un indefenso y frágil bebé humano. Cualquier mal movimiento, cualquier fuerza mal medida, aunque fuera sin querer, podía hacerle mucho mal a mi pequeño Anthony, que sólo llevaba fuera de mi vientre unas horas. Lo siento, pero no podía evitarlo, me salía instintivamente.

Jake acarició mi brazo para tranquilizarme, si bien noté que su mano también estaba algo tensa. Era otra tontería, pero me relajó un montón el saber que Jacob estaba atento a todos los movimientos, que él actuaría en caso de que sucediera algo, aunque ya había quedado demostrado que no teníamos nada que temer. Eso sí, siempre había sido así, siempre me había sentido más protegida con él, y en esta ocasión me pasaba lo mismo, sólo que ahora Anthony también entraba en ese círculo de protección particular en el que yo me sentía estando junto a Jake.

Rosalie no se percató de nada de esto. Se dedicó a observar a Anthony mientras le hacía carantoñas. En cambio, mi padre seguía todos nuestros pensamientos y sensaciones con respeto.

- Yo también quiero cogerlo - le solicitó Alice a Rose, poniéndose a su lado para ganar posiciones.  
- Creo que sería mejor que dejásemos que los padres disfrutasen un poco más de su retoño - intervino mi padre -. Anthony acaba de nacer hace tan sólo unas horas, y seguro que Renesmee y Jacob se mueren por volver a recuperarlo, ¿verdad? - nos preguntó.  
- Y Anthony seguramente no tardará en demandar los brazos de su madre - añadió Carlisle, acertadamente.

Mis tías se miraron y suspiraron, pero Rose finalmente asintió. Se acercó a la cama y dejó al bebé en mis brazos, que ya estaban extendidos hacia él.

- Bueno, pero luego yo quiero cogerlo un rato - pidió Alice.  
- Sí, sí - reí yo, acunando bien a Anthony.

Aparté un poco la manta de su carita y comencé a acariciar su mejilla con el dedo. Su piel mestiza era extremadamente suave, como el algodón, y su temperatura era algo inferior a la mía. Sus ojos eran grandes, aunque ahora volvían a estar cerrados, ya que se había dormido de nuevo, y tenían la misma forma que los de Jake. Hasta su pequeña boca era parecida. No pude evitar sonreír.

Jake nos miraba a los dos, completamente embobado.

- Siempre me he hecho una pregunta, Doc - dijo de pronto, mirando al aludido.  
- Pues, como dirías tú, dispara - lo instó mi abuelo, con una sonrisa cerrada.  
- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de uno, hubiesen venido dos distintos? Es decir, que hubieran sido mellizos, uno niño y la otra, niña.

Vaya. Yo jamás me había planteado eso. Presté atención.

- Pues me temo que su cuerpo rechazaría ese embrión, al ser totalmente inviable - afirmó Carlisle, sin ningún atisbo de duda.  
- ¿En serio? - pestañeó Jake -. Entonces, ¿no podríamos tener unos mellizos como Rachel y Paul?  
- Podrían tener gemelos o mellizos perfectamente, siempre y cuando fueran dos niños o dos niñas, pero no niño y niña - ratificó mi abuelo -. Ni siquiera pasaría de ser un cigoto, debido a los distintos ritmos de multiplicación de las células para crear los embriones, pero esto requeriría de una larga explicación.  
- No, gracias, Doc, creo que con esto ya es suficiente - lo paró Jake, ya que si dejábamos hablar a Carlisle, terminaría dándonos toda una disertación sobre genética y reproducción.

No sólo nos reímos los demás, el propio Carlisle lo hizo.

El timbre sonó abajo y nuestras risas cesaron.

- Vaya, qué rápido han venido - dijo Jacob, pegando un salto para bajarse de la cama.

Jake había llamado a Embry para darle la noticia, y, claro, las noticias corren como la pólvora en La Push, sobre todo entre los miembros de una manada, así que ya empezaban las visitas.

- ¿Ya están ahí? - inquirí.  
- Eso parece - asintió él, andando hacia la puerta.  
- Han venido todos - nos comunicó mi padre -. Familias incluidas, así que prepárate - me avisó, sonriéndome.  
- Ay, Dios - gimió Jacob, saliendo por la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar -. ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - voceó, bajando las escaleras.  
- Todos quieren conocer al heredero del Gran Lobo - suspiré, alegre.  
- Iré abajo a preparar algo para comer - se ofreció Esme, encantada de la vida.

Salió del dormitorio como una bala.

- Sí, porque esto irá para largo - reí.

Toda la casa se llenaría pronto de enormes metamorfos, más sus familiares, todos apoltronados donde pudiesen.

Y así fue, en un segundo, nuestra casa fue invadida por una numerosa tropa que ocupó todo el saloncito y parte de la cocina. Los miembros de la manada fueron subiendo de dos en dos para felicitarnos, unas veces acompañados por sus parejas, otras, por otro hermano lobo. Y nuestro dormitorio también se llenó de los diferentes regalos y detalles que nos iban trayendo.

Quil vino con Claire. No venían de la mano ni nada, pero ya todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, ellos preferían mantener cierta discreción y recato, puesto que a Sam no le había hecho mucha gracia que hubieran empezado a salir tan pronto. Eso sí, le había encantado la decisión de Quil de llevar una relación casta y pura con su joven sobrina, y le había hecho prometer que eso sería así hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pobre Quil. No podía evitar que me hiciera gracia, pero el pobrecito había aceptado esa condición con tal de poder salir con Claire.

Brenda vino con Seth, y Helen con Ryam. A mis amigas se les caía la baba con Anthony, y a mí se me abrió el cielo de alegría cuando ambas me anunciaron que se iban a casar el año próximo. No pudimos gritar mucho, porque Anthony estaba dormidito, pero se formó algo de jolgorio.

Las gemelas se plantaron en el dormitorio junto con Shubael e Isaac, y fue cuando me enteré de que andaban medio saliendo. Digo medio porque con estos dos nunca se sabía, aunque a ellas tampoco parecía importarles llevar ese tipo de relación o lo que fuera que llevasen. Jake ya conocía este dato, por supuesto, como el resto de la manada, pero creía que yo ya me había dado cuenta y por eso no me había dicho nada. En fin, hombres.

También vinieron Billy, Charlie y Sue, por supuesto. Billy no podía estar más orgulloso, su pecho casi estaba a punto de explotar y todo, no se podía ir con la cabeza más alta. Y Charlie intentaba ocultar su enorme emoción, aunque pude ver cómo se daba la vuelta un par de veces para ocultarse y se limpiaba alguna que otra lágrima. Sue se reía cada vez que veía esa escena.

La que no pudo estar presente fue Renée, pero mamá la llamó por teléfono para darle la noticia y me la pasó. Ambas tuvimos una amena y divertida conversación, mi abuela materna estaba un poco loca. Prometió venir a vernos en cuanto pudiera, y yo sabía que iba a cumplir su promesa.

Sí, nuestra casa fue el centro de una celebración que se extendió hasta más allá de la hora de cenar.

No era para menos, porque el heredero del Gran Lobo, el primer príncipe de los lobos, había nacido.


	135. Cuarentena

CUARENTENA :

Ese doce de junio no fue el único día en el que tuvimos visitas. Al día siguiente también vinieron a vernos Ezequiel y Teresa, ellos no fueron tan impacientes como los chicos de la manada y prefirieron esperar a que yo me encontrase más descansada. Mercedes ya había venido con Embry y con el resto de metamorfos, así que no acompañó a su madre y a Ezequiel en esa visita. Sin embargo, las entradas y salidas en nuestra casa no terminaron ahí. En los días sucesivos también vino el aquelarre de Denali al completo, Renée, que tuvo que ponerle otra excusa a Phil, y Rebecca, que había partido desde Hawai con su marido y sus tres hijos.

Todo el que pasó por casa se dedicó a sacarle fotos al bebé, así que de repente pasamos de tener una simple ecografía a tener una multitud de fotografías suyas. Anthony bostezando, Anthony chupándose el dedo, Anthony tomando el biberón en mis brazos o en los de su padre, Anthony llorando, Anthony durmiendo, Anthony haciendo una mueca… Cualquier gesto del bebé era una buena excusa para fotografiarlo.

Sin embargo, según pasaron las semanas, nuestro hogar por fin se fue quedando en calma, ya que todos regresaron a sus casas. Mi familia ya había terminado los exámenes, así que decidieron pasar el verano en Forks para estar cerca de Anthony, pero también por si algún día necesitábamos su ayuda.

Mi convalecencia por el parto pasó volando, y sin darnos apenas cuenta, Anthony ya tenía poco más de un mes de vida.

Hoy no hacía sol, pero hacía bastante calor, así que teníamos una ventana del salón abierta para que entrase algo de ese aire cálido con olor a verano. El griterío de la gente que pasaba su jornada de playa en First Beach se adentraba en la sala de estar, aunque tan sólo era un murmullo de fondo que se mimetizaba con el relajante canto de los pájaros que vivían en el bosque contiguo a nuestra vivienda y los chillidos de las gaviotas cuando sobrevolaban el cielo en busca de alimento.

Jake estaba en uno de los butacones, dándole el biberón a Anthony, o A. J., como él prefería llamarlo. La verdad es que no teníamos ninguna queja de él. Tragaba todo lo que le poníamos en el biberón, y por las noches solía dormir bastante bien, tan sólo lloraba en las horas señaladas en las que le tocaba volver a tragar, era como un reloj. Jacob y yo nos turnábamos para darle el biberón y cambiarle el pañal, pero no sólo por las noches, sino que por el día también.

Anthony ya había crecido un poco, pero seguía viéndose muy pequeñito en los enormes brazos de su padre, sin embargo, éstos lo arropaban con mimo y cuidado. A pesar del calor que hacía, a Anthony parecía gustarle mucho estar ahí, nunca se había quejado, en realidad, creo que le gustaban tanto los brazos de Jake como los míos. No lo culpaba, a mí también me encantaban. Los ojitos verdes de Anthony ya se mantenían abiertos, y parecían escudriñar el rostro de su padre, como si quisiera estudiárselo bien, aunque su visión todavía era muy precaria. Mientras Jacob sonreía y lo miraba completamente orgulloso, el bebé se tomó todo el biberón sin rechistar, hasta que ya no quedó nada.

Yo estaba en el butacón de al lado, observando esa tierna estampa, engatusada, con una sonrisa tonta.

- Muy bien, campeón, te lo has tomado todo - lo alabó Jake al bebé, con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Me levanté, sin dejar de sonreír, le cogí el biberón a Jake y me senté de nuevo en mi sitio. Él alzó al niño y lo echó sobre su hombro para hacer que expulsara los gases.

- Siempre come muy bien, ¿verdad, Anthony? - lo elogié a mi hijo.  
- Es un tragón - rió Jacob, pegándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.  
- No sé a quién me recuerda - bromeé, riéndome yo también.

Anthony expulsó el gas por la boca con un sonoro eructo.

- Y es un sucio - volvió a reír Jake, poniendo a Anthony delante de su vista, sujetándole la cabeza con una de sus manos al tiempo que la otra ya abarcaba casi todo su pequeño cuerpecito y lo sostenía en alto.

El niño correspondió su sonrisa sin pensárselo dos veces, observando a su padre con suma atención. Se me caía la baba cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

- Sí, eres un sucio - jugueteó Jacob, acercando su cara al abdomen de Anthony.

Como hacía mucho calor, le habíamos dejado puestos solamente los pañales y una camisetita interior, así que Jake le hizo unas cucamonas sobre la planta de uno de sus diminutos pies descalzos, produciéndole cosquillas. Anthony se llevó uno de sus puñitos a la boca, sonrió más y comenzó a patalear con las piernecitas en el aire, haciendo que Jacob apartase su rostro para mirarlo. Su pequeño cuerpo se sustentaba en las seguras manos de Jacob mientras pateaba hacia arriba con ánimo. Me reí de esa escena que se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que Jake terminó levantándolo otro poco para darle toda una serie de besos en la mejilla. Después, lo acunó en sus brazos para que fuera cogiendo el sueño.

- Será mejor que lo suba a su cuarto - dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Casi tengo que pellizcarme para salir de ese atontamiento.

- Te acompaño.

Dejé el biberón sobre el piano y me puse a caminar junto a ellos. Atravesamos el vestíbulo, subimos las escaleras y llegamos al dormitorio del bebé. Anthony se pasó todo el trayecto mirándonos a los dos, pero sus párpados enseguida fueron vencidos por el sueño, y cuando llegamos a su cuna, ya estaba prácticamente dormido.

- ¿Quieres acostarlo tú? - me preguntó Jacob.  
- No, hazlo tú - le sonreí.  
- Ok - sonrió él también.

Abrí el pequeño camastro y Jacob acostó a Anthony con delicadeza, luego, lo arropamos entre los dos. Ambos teníamos una de esas sonrisas bobaliconas en el semblante. Tiré del cordel de su móvil musical de cuna y éste comenzó a girar sus lunitas y soles al tiempo que ese arrullo musical infantil nos envolvía a los tres. Le puse el chupete y nos quedamos observando al niño un poco más, hasta que ya se durmió del todo.

Salimos de la habitación sigilosamente, cerramos la puerta con cuidado y bajamos al salón.

- Estoy hecho polvo - suspiró, dejando que su trasero cayese en el sofá.

Además de atender al bebé, estos días Jake estaba trabajando para ultimar la puesta a punto de su garaje, así que no me extrañaba que estuviera cansado.

Me senté junto a él, de lado, recogiendo mis rodillas, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Tal vez estos días debería ocuparme yo sola de Anthony - sugerí, pasando mis dedos por su corto pelo azabache.

Decía tal vez, porque sabía que Jacob se negaría en rotundo.

- Ni hablar - como me imaginaba, se negaba en rotundo -. Esto es cosa de los dos. Además, a mí me encanta ocuparme de él - me sonrió, pasando el dorso de sus cálidos dedos por mi mejilla.  
- Sí, lo sé - le sonreí, pegando mi frente a la suya -. ¿Qué tal va el taller?  
- Ya está casi listo - murmuró, siguiendo con su sonrisa mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus enormes y masculinas manos. Las mariposas de mi estómago ya levantaban el vuelo -. El jueves me traerán los neumáticos y el viernes el elevador. En cuanto tenga esto último, ya podré abrir el taller.

Sólo con tenerlo cerca, mi corazón ya palpitaba a toda prisa.

- Habrá que hacer algo para la inauguración - manifesté, apretando mi abrazo para pegarme más a él -. Una pequeña fiesta en el taller o algo, ¿qué te parece?  
- Me parece genial - sonrió en mis labios.

No me dio tiempo ni de terminar de jadear. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestras bocas ya se estaban besando con pasión. Como venía pasando desde hacía más de un mes, mis mariposas se aceleraron aún más, ansiosas, desmedidas. Cada vez que me besaba, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma forma.

Nuestros labios seguían comiéndose con esa locura y la energía que nos rodeaba empezaba a ser más fuerte. Aferré mis dedos en su pelo y me senté sobre él. Sus manos también estaban ansiosas, y enseguida me acogieron, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Dos meses largos eran demasiado para nosotros.

Aunque siempre hay remedios para aliviarse, no habíamos hecho el amor desde que había entrado en mi noveno mes de embarazo, puesto que entonces mi barriga era muy grande, enorme, y yo estaba realmente incómoda en esa última etapa de mi estado, sufriendo diversas molestias, ni siquiera encontraba una buena postura para dormir. Y después del parto había tenido que pasar una corta convalecencia más pesada que otra cosa.

Pero esos dos meses largos por fin habían pasado.

Despegué mis labios de los suyos, eso sí, lo justo para poder decirle algo.

- Hoy es el último día de la cuarentena - susurré.  
- Lo sé - murmuró él, sonriente -. Llevo la cuenta desde el doce de junio.

Sonreí.

- Mañana al atardecer podíamos dejar a Anthony con mis padres - le propuse, hablándole con un murmullo que rozaba su boca -. Así tendríamos toda la noche para nosotros.  
- ¿Y podrás resistirlo? - susurró, mostrando esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca -. Me refiero a separarte de él.

Sí, sabía que iba a ser duro separarme de mi bebé, que lo iba a echar mucho de menos, que incluso me iban a embargar esos sentimientos exagerados y me iba a sentir una mala madre por un instante cuando lo dejara en casa de mis padres, pero necesitaba esa noche entera con Jacob. Una noche entera en la que nos pudiéramos entregar el uno al otro por completo después de estos dos meses largos, sin interrupciones ni preocupaciones, sin nada que nos atase ni reprimiese. Más de dos meses de espera era demasiado tiempo para nosotros, y la necesitábamos. Una noche entera para nosotros solos, aunque solamente fuera una. Además, sabía que Anthony iba a estar en las mejores manos, no me quedaría tranquila si no supiera eso con total certeza, es más, ya había comprobado que el niño no corría ningún peligro en los brazos de mi familia.

- Solamente será una noche - le contesté, correspondiendo su sonrisa -. No nos vamos a morir por dejárselo una noche a mi familia, ¿no? Y ellos no duermen, lo cuidarán estupendamente.  
- Tu tía la Barbie va a estar encantada - rió, con una risilla sorda.  
- Y mamá también - lo acompasé -. Se va a poner como loca cuando lo tenga.  
- Bueno, pues entonces, está decidido, ¿no? - susurró en mis labios de nuevo, haciendo que me estremeciera -. La noche de mañana será para nosotros solos.  
- Sí - sólo fui capaz de que me saliera un murmullo.

Me moría por estar entre sus brazos ya…

Pero de momento, todavía era mi último día de cuarentena, así que tuvimos que conformarnos solamente con unir nuestros labios para besarnos con una pasión que no se nos descontrolase demasiado. Era el último día, pero por desgracia teníamos que cumplirlo.

No obstante, el día siguiente llegó en un santiamén. Preparé a Anthony, vistiéndolo con unos jeans cortos y una camiseta rayada, metí sus cosas en la bolsa y lo acomodamos en el portabebé que Rose y Emmett nos habían regalado junto con el moderno carricoche de color rojo y gris. En un principio iba a ponerle el pijama, ya que pronto se haría de noche, pero después pensé que a mi madre, a Esme y a mis tías les iba a encantar ponérselo ellas, así que lo vestí con ese conjunto que Alice le había comprado en una de sus múltiples compras por Internet.

Mis padres no tardaron nada en llegar. Le había dicho a mi padre que no nos importaba llevar al niño a su casa, pero él insistió en venir a buscarlo. Normalmente mamá era una persona muy comedida, pero con Anthony nunca se resistía, y cuando lo vio recostado en el portabebés durmiendo al tiempo que succionaba su chupete, su cara se iluminó como una linterna, casi le salen chiribitas de los ojos. No se lo comió a besos porque estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo. Después, en cuanto les expliqué a qué horas le tocaban sus tomas, se marcharon tan entusiasmados, que incluso se olvidaron de despedirse de nosotros y todo.

Como había previsto, mi pecho fue invadido por sentimientos encontrados que chocaban un poco entre sí. Por un lado me moría por estar con Jake, pero por otro no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por separarme de mi bebé. Era tan pequeñito… Me daba la sensación de que me necesitaba y yo lo estaba abandonando. Era otra reacción exagerada, por supuesto, pero era un sentimiento raro, como si faltase a mi palabra, como si no cumpliera con un deber que sabía que tenía que cumplir. No sé.

Pero, de repente, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me abrazaron por detrás, disipando algo esa sensación.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Jake, dándome un beso en la sien que me puso todo el vello de punta. La sensación se disipó del todo -. Si quieres, lo dejamos para otro día. Llamamos a tus padres para que den la vuelta y…  
- No, estoy bien - lo interrumpí, con una sonrisa, girándome para rodear su cuello con mis brazos -. Esta noche no me la pierdo por nada del mundo - susurré en sus labios.

Ni hablar. No pensaba perdérmela ni aunque hubiese un terremoto que tirase la casa abajo. Además, como para llamar ahora a mis padres, con lo ilusionados que se habían marchado junto a Anthony. Sí, él iba a estar genial con mi familia, lo iban a cuidar muy bien.

Jacob acercó su boca para besarme, sin embargo, yo reculé un poco hacia atrás y no lo dejé.

- Te espero arriba - sonreí, con picardía, al tiempo que clavaba una mirada llena de intenciones en esos ojazos negros que me hacían temblar.

Su intensa mirada se intensificó todavía más y su labio se curvó hacia arriba, con esa sonrisa torcida tan seductora.

- Ok - aceptó.  
- Ven dentro de diez minutos - le indiqué, despegándome de él, sin dejar de mirarlo con seducción.

Su sonrisa se amplió y asintió.

Caminé hacia atrás lentamente, clavándole la mirada continuamente, subí los primeros peldaños de esta forma, y cuando la escalera ya me obligó a perderlo de vista, me giré y terminé de ascender.

Recorrí el pasillo ya más aprisa, entré en nuestro dormitorio y me puse manos a la obra.

Hacía tiempo que había comprado un picardías para esta ocasión, y se notaba que Alice me había acompañado. La prenda, de color negro, estaba confeccionada con unos encajes semitransparentes que hacían resaltar el pecho y que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Normalmente no solía usar una lencería tan agresiva, porque me daba una vergüenza horrible y, la verdad, a Jake no le hacía falta ningún estímulo de este tipo para abalanzarse sobre mí, pero hoy estaba dispuesta a todo. Saqué el picardías del armario, con su tanguita a juego, y lo tiré todo sobre la cama para cambiarme.

Me quité la ropa a toda prisa delante del espejo y me puse esas dos únicas prendas. No sabía si era por mi condición de semivampiro, pero ya había recuperado mi figura totalmente, así que ahora me sentía más femenina y atractiva. Me observé en el reflejo y sonreí con satisfacción. Alice tenía razón, ese picardías resaltaba aún más mis curvas, tenía que reconocerlo. ¡Gracias, Alice! Después, me solté el pelo y me lo atusé bien, dejando que cayese libre sobre mis hombros y mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la cama, retirando la sábana totalmente hacia atrás. Encendí una de las lamparitas para tener una luz más ambiental y apagué la del techo. En cuanto terminé de hacer esto, me recosté sobre el colchón, de lado, con una postura sensual, recoloqué mi cabello y me puse a esperar a mi marido.

No se hizo esperar mucho.

Al minuto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Jacob apareció por el umbral. Mi corazón pegó un salto, anheloso, y mis mariposas invadieron todo mi cuerpo cuando lo vi.

Él también se había cambiado, y su único atuendo eran unos pantalones de pijama largos que caían sueltos sobre sus pies descalzos. Debería de estar acostumbrada a verlo, pero mi vista no se cansaba nunca de admirar su poderoso cuerpo, al revés, cuanto más lo veía, más me gustaba y más perfecto me parecía. Sus brazos y su pecho eran fuertes, musculosos y masculinos, todo en él era muy varonil, hasta sus grandes manos.

Pasó adentro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se paró en seco cuando me vio.

Las mías no fueron las únicas que lo comieron con la mirada. Lo primero que hicieron sus pupilas fue repasarme con un deseo que inundaba toda la habitación y se clavaba en mí, abrasándome con su fuego. La energía ya empezó a fluir, y eso que nos separaban unos metros. Mi corazón se aceleró en respuesta, pero lo hizo aún más cuando comenzó a acercarse a la cama con paso seguro y decidido.

Se recostó a mi lado y se arrimó a mí, haciendo que los coloridos insectos de mi estómago casi se me saliesen por la boca. Su frente se pegó a la mía y entonces nuestras respiraciones ya se agitaron en nuestros labios.

No hicieron falta palabras, sus ansias al mirarme ya lo decían todo. Mi picardías le había encantado.

Empezó a besarme lentamente, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, que eran tan suaves y ardientes, mientras nuestros alientos lo hacían con una pasión desmedida. Los aleteos de mis mariposas se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome completamente, y mis manos se apresuraron a engancharse a su cuello y a su portentosa y ancha espalda.

Se inclinó sobre mí y mi columna se echó sobre el colchón, dejando que él se acomodase entre mis piernas y me cubriera. Hacía meses que no podíamos adoptar esta postura, y mi cuerpo palpitó con más que gozo. Sus besos estaban cargados de deseo, pero seguían siendo calmados y meticulosos, así que despegué mis labios de los suyos. Nuestros bronquios exhalaban el aire con agitación; alzó un poco su rostro y se quedó mirándome, algo perdido. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla, al tiempo que enganchaba mi hambrienta mirada con la suya, y lo dejé entrar en mi mente.

Le mostré que quería que fuera de todo, menos delicado. Por supuesto me encantaba cuando me hacía el amor despacio, me moría con ello, para qué negarlo, pero llevaba meses siendo delicado y tierno conmigo en la cama. Ahora mi cuerpo pedía otra cosa, la ansiaba con urgencia, casi con desesperación. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Quería que me poseyera con fuerza, que me tomase de esa forma salvaje y animal con la que sólo él sabía hacerlo, que se dejase llevar del todo. Eso hacía que yo también me sintiera completamente libre, pura, hacía que mi alma se desnudase y que volara junto a la suya sin prejuicios, sin tapujos, sin titubeos. Sólo éramos él y yo. Dos seres desnudos. Dos seres salvajes y libres que se amaban hasta la locura.

Su mirada se encendió aún más al ver mis intenciones y entonces ya obtuve lo que quería.

Nuestros labios se abalanzaron con locura a la vez, expirando toda la pasión que llevábamos dentro. Mis manos ya no sabían qué más hacer para tocarlo, porque a pesar de que recorrían toda su piel, todo les sabía a poco. A las suyas parecía pasarles lo mismo.

No perdimos mucho tiempo con los preliminares, después de todo, teníamos toda la noche para ese tipo de caricias y miramientos, pero no para saciar este deseo retenido de más de dos meses. El picardías vistió mi piel durante muy poco. Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas con ansias y fuimos directamente al grano.

- Si te hago daño, dímelo - fue lo único que él me susurró en la boca.

Asentí y aferré mis dedos en su pelo para que no se demorase más al tiempo que mis labios buscaban a los suyos para que no dejasen de rozarlos nunca.

Lo hizo despacio, con delicadeza y cautela, pero cuando se unió a mí, todo encajó en su sitio, como antes, como siempre. Gemí y sonreí de placer, pero también con satisfacción, porque nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Todo era igual de maravilloso, mágico y excitante que siempre.

Jacob observó mi reacción con atención, estudiando cada gesto de mi rostro, y al ratificar que todo iba bien, pasó a la acción. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí justo como yo quería, dejando salir toda su pasión y deseo, sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar que sus labios abandonasen a los míos, permitiendo que nuestros agitados jadeos se mezclasen mientras la energía viraba como un huracán a nuestro alrededor.

Dios mío, todo mi cuerpo palpitaba ya, y acabábamos de empezar…

Me encantaba cómo me miraba mientras empujaba una y otra vez, con ese fuego, mezcla de adoración, amor y pasión, mucha pasión. Que me deseara de esa forma me volvía completamente loca. Era la expresión de su rostro, su mirada de fuego, penetrante y sensual, la fuerza de sus ardientes manos, de su prodigioso y poderoso cuerpo, ver cómo perdía la cordura totalmente por mí. Eso hacía que yo también la perdiera por él, porque lo deseaba y lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Y así sucedió.

Ese primer orgasmo solamente fue el preámbulo de lo que nos deparaban las horas que teníamos por delante.

Y las aprovechamos bien.

La cama de dos por dos se nos quedó pequeña esa noche.


	136. Incidente

INCIDENTE

Ambos nos quedamos en el vestíbulo, parados. Jake me miró, mordiéndose el labio, algo descontento y fastidiado por la notificación que acababa de recibir por teléfono.

- No te preocupes, iré a buscarlo yo en mi auto - lo calmé, acariciando su brazo.  
- Es que me da mucha rabia - resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarra al tiempo que miraba hacia un lado. Luego, volvió la vista a mí para seguir hablando -. Mira que llevo tras los dichosos neumáticos dos semanas y no había forma, nada, el distribuidor que para el jueves, y ahora que tengo cosas que hacer, se dan prisa y me dicen que los tienen para hoy - chistó.  
- Pues Anthony no puede quedarse más tiempo en casa de mi familia - declaré, ahora mordiéndome el labio yo -. Están a punto de salir hacia Seattle para ir al teatro, ya tienen las entradas desde hace un mes. Aunque si quieres, les digo a mis padres que no vayan y se queden un poco más con Anthony hasta que salgas del taller y podamos ir a buscarlo los dos, o les puedo decir que lo traigan ellos. No creo que les importe, es más, seguro que se quedan con él encantados.

De eso estaba completamente segura.

- No, deja, si ya tienen las entradas desde hace un mes… - suspiró.  
- Bueno, cielo, no pasa nada. Entonces yo recogeré a Anthony en mi coche, y cuando llegues a casa, ya nos tendrás aquí y podrás verlo. O mejor, ¿qué te parece si nos pasamos por el taller a buscarte? Así volveremos a casa los tres juntos - le propuse.

Por primera vez desde que colgó el teléfono, sonrió.

- Eso me gusta más - afirmó, acercándose a mí para rodear mi cintura. La noche se nos había alargado más de la cuenta, hasta bien pasada la mañana, y hacía sólo un par de horas que acabábamos de estar juntos, pero mis mariposas se revolvieron por mi estómago con vehemencia, era inevitable -. Porque también quiero verte a ti y estar contigo, ¿sabes?  
- Sí, lo sé - le sonreí, llevando mis brazos a su cuello.

Los dos ampliamos nuestras sonrisas y acercamos nuestros labios para que saciaran su sed un poco más.

Me hubiera quedado así para siempre, saboreando sus suaves, afrodisíacos y ardientes labios que hacían que mis mariposas se volviesen locas, ese dulce y abrasador aliento que caldeaba todo mi cuerpo, y esa mágica energía que siempre nos envolvía, pero, desgraciadamente, se nos había hecho bastante tarde, así que no nos quedó más remedio que terminar el beso y despegarnos. Hablé cuando volví a recuperar la cordura.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Anthony - conseguí murmurar en su atrayente boca.  
- Sí, claro - asintió, separando nuestros rostros al tiempo que tomaba una buena bocanada de aire para recomponerse.

Sonreí con satisfacción. A veces no me creía que un hombre como él suspirase por mí, me daba la sensación de que todo era un hermoso sueño, pero así era. Era real.

- Te veremos en el taller - le dije, dándole un último beso, este en la mejilla, y despegándome de él del todo.

Cogí las llaves, del recibidor, y abrí la puerta.

- Si salgo antes, te llamo al telefono, así que estate atenta - me pidió.  
- Sí, no te preocupes - sonreí de nuevo -. Te quiero.  
- Te quiero - murmuró, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

Le eché un último buen vistazo para que mis retinas se quedasen contentas y me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta, antes de que volviera a abalanzarme sobre él.

Cerré a mis espaldas y me encaminé hacia mi Ford Festiva del 90 blanco, el cual se encontraba aparcado junto al garaje. En cuanto me subí y me puse el cinturón, arranqué y salí de nuestro jardín.

Pegué dos bocinazos a modo de saludo cuando pasé por delante de la casa de Billy y él se asomó rápidamente a la ventana de la cocina para decirme adiós con la mano, sonriéndome. Salí a la carretera que lleva a Forks y le metí un poco más de prisa al coche.

Mientras mi auto avanzaba a gran velocidad, me puse a canturrear esa canción que estaban poniendo en la radio. No sabía ni el título, pero era muy pegadiza, la verdad.

Recorrí la carretera de La Push, pasé a la de Forks, atravesé el pueblo, seguí por la autopista y llegué a la salida que daba al camino sin asfaltar que llevaba a la casa de mi familia. No tardé mucho más en dar con la gran vivienda. Estacioné el coche delante del porche y me bajé volando del vehículo. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi pequeño Anthony.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta con las llaves que aún poseía. Nada más atravesar el umbral, ya vi a mis tíos y mis abuelos en el sofá.

- Hola - saludé en general, con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.  
- Hola, cielo - me contestó mamá, con otra, hablando por todos.

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá, junto a mi padre, que sostenía a Anthony en sus brazos. El niño estaba en uno de esos pequeños ratos en los que permanecía despierto, y toda mi familia estaba congregada a su alrededor para no perderse ni un detalle del mismo. Todos lo miraban engatusados, en cambio, él, parecía estarlo solamente con mi padre, que era justo el que tenía delante.

- Déjame cogerlo un rato - imploró Alice.  
- Tú ya lo tuviste anoche - se opuso mi padre.

Mi tía le dedicó un mohín.

Me acerqué a ellos con paso presto.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? - quise saber, mirando a mi hijo.

Estaba doblemente envuelto en una manta, para que no cogiera frío en ninguno de los brazos que lo rodeaban y que se peleaban por tenerlo. Era una solemne tontería, pero hasta me fijé en si había crecido algún centímetro que me hubiese perdido. No lo había hecho en absoluto, por supuesto.

- Estupendamente - sonrió mamá, sin dejar de observar a Anthony con ese embobamiento -. Se ha tomado el biberón en las horas señaladas y no ha llorado nada en toda la noche.  
- Sí, es un tragón - me reí, recordando las palabras de Jake.

Mi madre por fin bajó de su nube y me miró.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jacob?

Papá estaba tan atontado con el bebé, que ni siquiera se había fijado en mi mente, así que no les había anunciado nada antes de que yo llegase.

- El distribuidor de neumáticos lo ha llamado para avisarle de que se los van a llevar hoy y ha tenido que irse al taller, por eso he venido yo a buscar a Anthony - le desvelé, extendiendo mis brazos hacia él, con una sonrisa.

Ya me moría por cogerlo y comérmelo a besos.

Mi padre se levantó y me pasó a mi hijo, con suma delicadeza. En cuanto su cabecita se posó en mi brazo y sus ojitos verdes me vieron, Anthony sonrió y pataleó al aire con alegría, levantando la manta que cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía poco más de un mes, sin embargo, parecía mentira, pero ya me reconocía, y siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma al verme. No podía evitar emocionarme y sentirme extremadamente feliz cada vez que veía esa carita entusiasmada.

- Hola, cielo, mamá ya está aquí - le susurré, sonriéndole.

Alcé mi brazo un poco para que su rostro llegase mejor, inspiré el maravilloso aroma dulce y fresco de su piel, el cual estaba mezclado con una colonia infantil que alguien le había echado, y le di una serie de besos tiernos en uno de sus mofletes. Me apetecía achucharlo y comérmelo, pero era tan pequeñito todavía, que tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Cuando bajé mi brazo, los almendrados y grandes ojos de Anthony me miraban y brillaban con más felicidad, con esa inocencia infantil de un bebé, y mantenía una sonrisa más amplia que la de antes. Me recordaba tanto a su padre…

- Le he puesto este conjunto tan lindo - me indicó Alice de pronto, destapando a Anthony para que lo viera.

Mi tía lo había ataviado con un conjunto formado por una camiseta de rayas blancas y verdes estampada con el dibujo de un hipopótamo y unos pantaloncitos cortos a juego de recién nacido que se sujetaban por medio de unos anchos tirantes.

- Lo elegí yo - afirmó Rosalie, sonriendo y alzando la barbilla con un orgullo que se desbordaba por todos sitios.  
- Bueno, pero el conjunto lo compré yo - rebatió Alice, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque alzando el mentón también.  
- Pero tú le ibas a poner otro conjunto, y yo elegí este - insistió Rose, con la misma pose de antes, si bien ahora más forzada.

Alice la miró, entornando los ojos.

- Haya paz, por favor - rogó Esme.  
- Gracias a las dos - intervine yo, sonriéndoles para aliviar esa liviana tensión entre ellas -. Anthony está guapísimo, ¿verdad, cielo? - y le hice una carantoña a mi bebé a la vez que le acariciaba los mofletes con el dedo.

Anthony correspondió con otra sonrisa y otro pataleo al aire.

Le sonreí. Era tan adorable. Tan adorable y risueño como su padre.

Me fijé en que sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, así que retiré la manta que lo cubría y lo dejé sólo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, hoy también hacía mucho calor. Sus piececitos descalzos volvieron a patear la nada, contento por verse libre.

- Con razón lo llamaba mi pequeño pateador - sonrió mamá, acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, ya totalmente embaucada por los encantos del niño.  
- Sí, sigue siéndolo fuera de la barriga - me reí.  
- Es un niño adorable, sin duda - declaró Rosalie, pasando los dedos por el pelo del bebé -. Y muy, muy guapo.  
- Bueno, ya está bien - protestó Emmett, en broma -. Vamos a tener que ponernos celosos de este renacuajo.  
- Coincido contigo - lo apoyó Jasper.  
- No digan tonterías - bufó Rosalie.

Emmett se carcajeó.

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero ya se me estaba haciendo tarde. Jake no tardaría mucho en terminar su tarea en el taller con el distribuidor de neumáticos, y quería llegar a tiempo para recogerlo.

- En fin, tengo que irme - suspiré.  
- Nosotros también - cayó mi madre, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar, sin dejar de observar a Anthony.  
- No te preocupes, mamá, ya lo dejaré aquí otro día - la calmé.

No me importaría nada repetir otra noche como esta, y viendo que ellos estaban tan encantados de tenerlo aquí, seguro que la repetíamos en alguna otra ocasión.

- No quiero meterles prisa, y yo también disfruto mucho con la compañía de Anthony, pero debemos partir ya hacia Seattle si no queremos llegar tarde a la obra - apremió Carlisle.  
- Sí, vayanse ya - los azucé, acercándome hacia el portabebé para coche que reposaba junto a la puerta -. Nosotros nos vamos ahora.  
- Espera, déjame despedirme de él - me pidió mamá, poniéndose a nuestro lado como un invisible rayo.

En menos de un latido de corazón, mis tías y Esme la acompañaban. Se pusieron a darle besos y a agasajarlo con carantoñas y arrumacos, hasta que mi padre se metió por el medio y salvó al pobre Anthony.

- Yo también quiero despedirme de mi… de Anthony - corrigió.

Acercó su rostro marmóreo y blanquecino al mestizo de su nieto y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Anthony le dedicó una de sus alegres sonrisas y mi padre se quedó embobado.

Mi madre aprovechó la ocasión para darle otro beso al bebé. Se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona, le acarició la mejilla con el dedo y se colocó junto a mi padre, tomándolo de la mano.

- Bueno, ya que estan, yo también voy a despedirme de mi sobrino - declaró Emmett, abriéndose paso entre todos con su enorme corpachón.

Le dio un beso en la frente con sus mejores intenciones, pero cuando se estaba despegando del niño, éste se puso tan contento, que sin querer, le propinó una patada en el mentón con uno de esos pataleos que todavía no controlaba bien. A mi tío no le pasó nada, claro, pero Anthony empezó a llorar, ya que la barbilla de Emmett era dura como la piedra.

- Vaya por Dios - lamentó papá, mirando a Anthony con algo de angustia.  
- Emmett, tienes que tener más cuidado - lo regañó Rosalie -. Es un bebé humano.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Em, preocupado.  
- No pasa nada - le sonreí mientras acunaba al niño y lo balanceaba para que se calmase. Cogí su pequeño pie y se lo examiné. No tenía nada, por supuesto, solamente se había hecho daño por el golpe -. Ya está, ya está - le dije al bebé, arrullándolo. Luego, me dirigí a Emmett -. No ha sido nada, tranquilo.

Cogí el chupete que estaba enganchado en la camiseta de Anthony y se lo metí en la boca para que se tranquilizase. A los dos segundos se puso a succionar y se calló. Le limpié las dos lágrimas que le habían caído, con los dedos, y seguí acunándolo otro poco.

- Como para hacerle algo - suspiró Em, más tranquilo -. Si Jacob se entera, me mata - bromeó.  
- Sí, ya te veía huyendo del país - se mofó Jasper.

Emmett se volvió a carcajear.

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos - repetí, ahora con más prisas.  
- Claro - asintió mi madre -. ¿Van en tu coche?  
- Sí - asentí, agachándome hacia el portabebé.  
- En fin, no hace falta que te lo diga, pero conduce con cuidado.  
- Sí, no te preocupes - recosté a Anthony, que ya estaba durmiéndose, y lo sujeté bien con las cintas.  
- Está todo en la bolsa - me indicó papá, cogiendo la misma del suelo para ayudarme -. Ah, y ya hemos esterilizado los biberones.

Me alcé, sosteniendo el portabebé por la asidera.

- Gracias. A todos - les sonreí.  
- De nada, cariño. Cuando quieras, aquí estamos - me correspondió Rosalie.

Por su tono de voz y por su continua mirada clavada en Anthony adiviné que ese cuando quieras esperaba que fuera muy pronto.

- Sí, lo sé - reí -. Bueno - me giré hacia la puerta y la abrí -, pasenlo bien en el teatro.  
- Así lo haremos - sonrió Jasper.

Salí hacia el exterior, seguida de mi padre, que cargaba con la bolsa de Anthony, y de mi madre, que no cargaba con nada, pero que seguro que quería darle un último beso al bebé. El resto se quedó en el umbral.

- Hasta mañana - me despedí, de camino al coche.  
- Hasta mañana - me respondieron los que quedaron atrás.

Mientras mi padre me ponía la bolsa en el asiento trasero, yo colocaba el portabebé en el delantero y lo enganchaba con el cinturón de seguridad. En cuanto saqué mi cabeza del hueco de la puerta, mamá metió la suya para besuquear a Anthony un poco más. Me reí, porque la escena ya me daba la risa. Mamá no se cansaba nunca.

Después, mi padre cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí para despedirme con un beso. Mi madre hizo lo mismo, pero cuando terminó con Anthony. Les di un beso a ellos también y me metí en el coche.

Iba a pegar otro par de bocinazos como salida triunfal, pero me contuve, puesto que Anthony ya estaba dormido, así que me limité a despedirme con la mano y también aproveché para apagar el estéreo.

Recorrí la senda que llevaba a la vivienda de mi familia y llegué a la autopista. Anduve varios kilómetros, tomé la salida que llevaba a Forks, atravesé el pueblo y terminé girando para acceder a la carretera de La Push.

Los árboles que se presentaban a lo largo del recorrido se iban disgregando con velocidad a ambos lados según pasaba mi forito blanco, aunque las blancas y abundantes nubes que inundaban el cielo azul parecían quedarse estancas en el mismo sitio, como si en realidad no avanzásemos nada. Dentro del vehículo lo único que se escuchaba era el rugido del motor y los latidos desacompasados del corazón de Anthony y del mío.

Ahora que la circulación de otros coches era prácticamente inexistente y que la carretera presentaba un trayecto recto, aproveché para echarle un fugaz vistazo a Anthony. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con el chupete puesto.

De repente, pegué un brinco en el asiento cuando mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar de una forma inopinada e insistente. Eso hizo que mirase a la carretera de inmediato.

- Oh, Dios mío… - fue lo único que me dio tiempo a murmurar, con nerviosismo y urgencia.

Mi pie se clavó en el freno y el coche se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que las ruedas chirriasen un poco en el asfalto, del derrape de la frenada, y que el vehículo pegase un cabezazo hacia delante mientras el cinturón tiraba de mí para mantenerme en el asiento y me ahogaba. El enorme pino que seguía la fila de árboles que bordeaban la carretera se cayó justo delante de mis narices, pero gracias al aviso de mi aro de cuero, a mis reflejos y a los buenos frenos de mi auto, lo hizo a un par de metros y nos salvamos por los pelos. Eso sí, el coche se me caló.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y girarme para asistir a Anthony, que rompió a llorar. El cinturón también había agarrado al portabebé, así que no tenía nada, simplemente un buen susto que lo había despertado. Quité las cintas que rodeaban su cuerpo y lo saqué de ahí para arroparlo en mis brazos.

- Ya está, mi vida, ya pasó - le susurré al tiempo que lo meneaba un poco y le daba un beso en la frente.

Salí del coche para mirar qué había pasado, sosteniendo al bebé en mis brazos, pero también por seguridad. Si otro vehículo, por lo que fuera, venía lanzado y distraído, podía darnos por detrás, así que era peligroso quedarse dentro. Además, la pulsera seguía vibrando, señal de que se acercaba algún tipo de peligro.

La enorme copa cónica del pino yacía en el suelo, obstaculizando toda la calzada. Observé lo que quedaba en pie del tronco, extrañada. ¿Por qué se habría quebrado? No tenía aspecto de estar enfermo o dañado.

Pero Anthony demandaba toda mi atención. Me fui hacia el arcén para tranquilizarlo un poco. Después, tendría que llamar para avisar de este incidente y que alguien se ocupase de retirar el árbol, y para avisar a Jake de que ya no me daría tiempo a ir a buscarlo al taller. Qué fastidio.

Suspiré y me centré en mi hijo.

Acaricié sus mejillas mojadas y le enjugué las lágrimas. Luego, le puse en chupete, que ahora colgaba de la cadena de plástico enganchada a su camiseta.

Anthony se calmó un poco y dejó de llorar, sin embargo, mi pulsera no estaba tan tranquila, porque de pronto volvió a vibrar con alarma.

No me dio tiempo ni de preguntarme qué estaba pasando. En cuanto mi vista se alzó para mirar a la carretera, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, hasta mi corazón se detuvo.

Alina, Keiler y Zhanna estaban frente a mí, a unos escasos cinco metros, ni siquiera los había oído salir de donde fuera. Todos clavaban sus miradas rojas de sangre en mí, sin quitarme ojo, pero la mirada de Alina era espeluznante. Sus encarnados ojos destilaban un odio que iba más allá de una enemistad, sin embargo, un calambre helado y gélido atravesó todo mi cuerpo cuando llevó sus desquiciadas y despiadadas pupilas hacia Anthony. Esas pupilas clamaban venganza, la reclamaban a voces, y supe con total certeza que no buscaba pelea, lo que buscaba era matarnos sin cuartel y torturarnos, en un ojo por ojo.

No, no, no... Mi pequeño Anthony…

- No… - murmuré, horrorizada, apretando a Anthony contra mí a la vez que mi mano lo cubría para protegerlo -. ¡No! - grité después, dándome la vuelta precipitadamente para echar a correr hacia el bosque que limitaba con la carretera.

El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo, debido al agitado desplazamiento, y mis piernas se movían muy deprisa, pero no lo suficiente. Tenía que transformarme para que mis movimientos fueran menos bruscos, si el bebé seguía llorando, sería imposible zafarse, y para ser más rápida, a esta velocidad nunca podría huir de ellos. Busqué el fuego en mi interior y lo llevé por toda mi espalda, dejando que fluyera libre. Mi corazón latió una última vez a su ritmo normal, y mi cuerpo entró en un estado casi vampírico completo.

Ahora mi corazón apenas latía, se mantenía en un estado de aletargamiento, paciente, mis piernas avanzaban a la velocidad del sonido y mis movimientos eran más sutiles y ligeros. Sin embargo, mi piel era helada y mis brazos pétreos y duros, era por eso que tenía que tener un extremo cuidado con mi hijo. Cualquier mal movimiento podría poner su vida en peligro. Procuré no tocar su cálida piel directamente, abarqué su delicado cuerpo con esmero y aceleré.

No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero tenía que buscar a la manada. Sin Jacob en su forma lobuna, no podían oírme, así que no me quedaba otra. Anthony ya no lloraba, aunque se le notaba incómodo y algo asustado. Mi pequeño Anthony… Saqué el telefono de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Jake a toda prisa.

Mis ojos buscaban frenéticamente algún movimiento entre los árboles, alguna señal de pelajes conocidos.

- Hola, cielo, ¿ya están llegando? - contestó Jake en cuanto descolgó, se notaba que con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Jake!

Ya no pude decir más. Un golpe seco y veloz en mi mano me tiró el telefono al suelo. Me giré y vi horrorizada a Keiler a mi lado, que me sonreía con una mezcla de jugueteo y maldad. Era la caza de un gato con su ratón.

- Hola, preciosa - sonrió, de una forma maquiavélica.  
- ¡No! - grité, yéndome al otro lado.

Pero alguien más se interpuso.

- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?! - me paró Zhanna, ella sin sonreír nada.  
- ¡Dejennos en paz! - chillé, pegando un acelerón para zafarme de esos dos hostigadores.

Mis pies se vieron obligados a frenar cuando Alina salió de la nada por los aires y cayó justo delante de mí, aterrizando al igual que lo haría una gueparda.

- ¡Maldita! ¡No escaparás! - voceó, fuera de sí, levantando su brazo a modo de zarpa para asestarme el golpe de gracia.

Mi espalda chocó con Zhanna y Keiler, y me quedé sin escapatoria posible.

- ¡NOOO! - grité, cubriendo a mi bebé con el brazo.

Estaba a punto de pegar un brinco hacia arriba a la desesperada, aun sabiendo que Zhanna y Keiler harían lo mismo para atraparme, cuando otra voz intervino.

- ¡Basta! - ordenó esa voz.

La mano en forma de garra de Alina se quedó trabada en el aire y sus dientes rechinaron de una forma audible. Por su expresión me percaté de que ese movimiento no había obedecido a su voluntad, sino que algo la había obligado a hacerlo. Y no tardé nada en adivinar qué había sido.

El día que me atacó en el Jeep de Emmett mi pulsera me había dejado verlo con claridad, ya que ese don era invisible, como todos los dones de los vampiros, así que si lo había visto, había sido gracias a ella. Ezequiel me había explicado que el aro de cuero había sido adormilado para que no pudiera actuar, pero como desde hace un tiempo la pulsera gozaba de más poder, sí que había conseguido mostrarme eso, como un último intento de ayuda.

Y en esta ocasión también volvió a mostrármelo. Mi pulsera vibró y ratificó mis sospechas al dejarme verlo con claridad. La imagen apareció borrosa al principio, sin embargo, al segundo se volvió nítida y clara. El látigo negro rodeaba la muñeca de Alina y le impedía mover el brazo.

Sí, era el látigo negro de la sombra.


	137. Venganza

VENGANZA :

Mis muelas chocaron las unas contra las otras cuando lo vi salir, y mi aro de cuero rojizo vibró con fuerza, casi gruñéndole.

De entre la umbría que perfilaban los árboles, apareció la sombra, ataviado con su inconfundible casaca negra y esa capucha que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro. Avanzó con paso tranquilo y seguro, sosteniendo todavía su látigo negro para que Alina no pudiera moverse, y se plantó delante de nosotros.

Mi espalda estaba pegada a Zhanna y a Keiler mientras mis bronquios sacaban el aire con agitación y temor. No me sujetaban, porque tampoco hacía falta, mi huída era imposible. Envolví a Anthony con más vehemencia, rezando para que Jacob hubiera escuchado mi grito y viniera a salvarnos, aunque mi pulsera temblequeaba en mi muñeca, dispuesta a todo. Ésta había estado a punto de erigir su barrera cuando Alina había intentado atacarnos, pero la voz de la sombra provocó que no actuara, ya que no le había hecho falta hacerlo. Aún así, mi aro de cuero volvió a reaccionar y nos envolvió con su burbuja enseguida, impeliendo un poco a los dos vampiros que nos acosaban hacia atrás, pegándoles un calambrazo que no fue a más porque ambos se alejaron a tiempo.

- ¡La pulsera ha erigido su barrera! - desveló Zhanna, apartándose algo más, aunque permaneció cerca de nosotros.  
- ¡Pulsera endemoniada! - bufó Keiler, siseando.

Me pregunté por qué la sombra había detenido a Alina. Me hubiera sentido algo más aliviada por eso si no fuera porque me temía que las intenciones del vampiro eran exactamente las mismas que las de su compañera: la venganza. Y mis temores se ratificaron al instante.

- ¡Déjame matarla! - le rugió ésta a la sombra, mostrándole la dentadura con rabia, al tiempo que se revolvía furiosamente para intentar deshacerse del látigo que la incordiaba.  
- Mujer obstinada - masculló él, enfadado, dirigiéndose a Alina -. Te dije que yo mismo quería encargarme de ella. Ya te lo advertí, ¿es que quieres que esa pulsera te desintegre, como hizo con Natasha?

Escuché cómo Zhanna machacaba las muelas a mis espaldas, aunque a Alina ese recordatorio no pareció importarle demasiado. Sus ganas de matarme iban por otro lado.

- ¡Yo también quiero mi venganza! - chilló la vampira, rabiada, intentando abalanzarse sobre mí -. ¡Ella es la causa de que Razvan esté muerto!  
- ¡¿Acaso osas desobedecerme?! - bramó la sombra, tirando de su látigo.

Alina fue arrancada del suelo y el chorro negro la lanzó con brusquedad y violencia en la dirección opuesta, haciendo que su espalda se estampase contra una enorme roca. La piedra llena de musgo no soportó el estallido de su columna vertebral y se partió a la mitad, del potente impacto. Los trozos de piedras tocaron el suelo a la vez que la vampira.

¡Nessie, ¿dónde estan?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!, me preguntó de pronto Jake, hablando con urgencia.

Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarme el camino que inició por el bosque al acabar de transformarse. Lo hacía con apremio y vivacidad. Mi grito por teléfono había servido para darle la voz de alarma, eso había hecho que él saliese en nuestra busca. Mi respiración se agitó más, pero esta vez con esperanza, y tuve que controlarme para que no se me notase.

¡Es la sombra y los sirvientes de Razvan!, le revelé al tiempo que Alina se incorporaba para ponerse en pie. ¡Están aquí, quieren vengarse!

¡Malditos chupasangres!, protestó Paul.

Ahora la manada también podía escucharme, y podía notar cómo todos los lobos que estaban de turno prestaban suma atención, ya echando a correr para buscarnos a Anthony y a mí.

¡¿Dónde estan?!, quiso saber Jake, que ya recorría el frondoso bosque como una bala.

Alina se puso en pie y observó a la sombra con furia, aunque aceptó su subordinación.

No tengo tiempo de explicártelo todo, pero mi coche está parado en la calzada, justo antes del cruce con la carretera Quillayute, le expliqué, con nerviosismo. Eché a correr hacia el bosque, por la derecha. No estamos muy lejos de allí.

¡De acuerdo, estaré ahí en un momento!

¡Nosotros también estamos de camino!, anunció Embry.

- No olvides que ahora yo soy tu amo - le dijo la sombra a Alina; no podía verle las pupilas, pero por su tono de voz, adiviné que la miraba con dureza.

Los dientes de Alina chirriaron, pero asintió.

- Sí, amo - vocalizó con rabia, entornando los ojos.

La sombra se giró para mirarme, y percibí cómo su vista de rencor e inquina se clavaba en mí para apuñalarme.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? - le pregunté, con rapidez, para que perdiera un poco de tiempo.  
- Lo sabes de sobra - me respondió, usando ese acento del este con severidad a la vez que daba unos amenazantes pasos a mi alrededor.

Las vibraciones de mi pulsera aumentaron, y eso no me gustó, porque ella no se sentía muy segura, lo notaba, así que no era muy difícil deducir que la sombra se traía algún truco sucio entre manos. Mis brazos apretaron a mi bebé un poco más, no mucho, porque no quería hacerle daño. Jake estaba en su forma lupina, y eso me permitía ver el alma reluciente de Anthony, un alma pura y brillante, inocente. Nuestro hijo se mantenía en silencio, aunque seguía estando algo asustado, ya que sus ojitos permanecían abiertos. Mi pequeño Anthony, parecía que comprendiese lo que estaba pasando.

La sombra continuó hablando.

- ¿Creías que tu lobo iba a matar a mi señor y que todo se iba a quedar así? - de repente, sus pies se detuvieron a mi lado y se arrimó todo lo que pudo a mi oreja. La barrera que nos envolvía a Anthony y a mí chispeó un poco como advertencia, sin embargo, eso no pareció importarle -. Yo me encargaré de vengarlo - aseguró, agravando la voz con un gruñido.

Me alejé de él, apretando la dentadura, al tiempo que mi aro de cuero retumbaba en mi muñeca.

- ¡¿A qué esperas?! - lo reprendió Keiler, nervioso -. ¡Mátalos ya! ¡El Gran Lobo no tardará en venir, esta furcia lo ha llamado!  
- ¡Sí, mátalos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! - lo siguió Zhanna.

La boca de la sombra se retorció en una tétrica sonrisa.

- Por suerte, Razvan me dejó algo en herencia.

De repente, metió la mano por dentro de su casaca y la sacó con rapidez, echando unos conocidos polvos parecidos al pimentón en nuestra dirección. Eran los mismos que habían dormido a mi aro de cuero cuando Razvan había intentado matar a mi bebé.

Mi pulsera volvió a vibrar, esta vez con urgencia.

- ¡Noooo! - grité, dándome la vuelta para huir.

¡Nessie!, rugió Jake. Y su rugido se escuchó muy cerca.

De nada sirvió. En cuanto el polvillo carmesí tomó contacto con la barrera de mi aro de cuero, ésta se desintegró. Mi pulsera intentó sacudirse de nuevo para erigir una nueva, sin embargo, comenzó a perder fuerza progresivamente, hasta que se sumió en un letargo involuntario sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

No me dio tiempo a chillar.

- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?! - me paró Keiler, con una sonrisa malvada, interponiéndose en mi camino.

Pero Alina no perdió ni un segundo. En cuanto mi pulsera se quedó fuera de combate, vio su oportunidad.

- ¡La mataré! - voceó, abalanzándose sobre mí, fuera de sí.

Me giré hacia ella, preparada para proteger a mi bebé con mi vida.

- ¡Maldita mujer! - la detuvo la sombra, enganchándola con su látigo por el cuello -. ¡Ya te dije que la venganza es mía!

Alina se llevó las manos a la garganta cuando el látigo la apretó. Creí que se la iba a romper, pero la sombra optó por lanzarla otra vez hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda volviera a estallar contra la misma roca de antes.

- Ahora te enterarás - sonrió Zhanna, llevando sus manos hacia mí con la intención de sujetarme.

¡Nessie!, volvió a rugir Jake.

Su iracundo rugido ya estaba prácticamente aquí, hasta Keiler miró a un lado, nervioso. Sin embargo, Zhanna no llegó a tocarme.

¡Tranquilo, ya estamos nosotros aquí!, exclamó Leah, saliendo de entre los árboles con un salto, en medio de unos rugidos estremecedores que se escuchaban tras ella.

Leah empujó a la mujer vampiro con sus patas delanteras y ambas cayeron rodando por el suelo mientras el resto de lobos saltaban para rodearnos a Anthony y a mí.

¡Bravo, hermanita!, aclamó Seth.

La loba se puso en pie en un santiamén para reforzar ese círculo lupino que el bebé y yo teníamos alrededor.

Bien, aguanten, ya estoy cerca, nos anunció mi lobo.

- ¡Maldita loba! - chilló Zhanna, levantándose.

¿Están bien?, me preguntó Leah, echándonos un fugaz vistazo.

Sí, le respondí, con alivio.

- ¡Son ocho! - masculló Alina, rabiada, desde la distancia -. ¡Será imposible vencerlos!

Eso dalo por seguro, afirmó Paul, dedicándole un gruñido amenazador.

- ¡Te lo advertí! - le recordó Keiler a la sombra, con evidentes signos de histerismo -. ¡Vamos a morir todos!

No hacía más que mirar a su alrededor, esperando a que otro estremecedor rugido del Gran Lobo saliese de entre la espesura del sotobosque.

- ¡Silencio, cobarde! - lo amonestó la sombra, pegándole un latigazo en la espalda.

Keiler gritó de dolor y se cayó de rodillas, hundiendo las manos en el terreno. Alina y Zhanna lo sisearon para recriminárselo, pero la sombra no se detuvo, aunque su siguiente ataque no fue dirigido a ellas.

Lanzó su látigo contra los ocho lobos, que nos protegían a Anthony y a mí dentro del círculo que habían formado.

¡Cuidado!, voceó Shubael.

¡No podremos detenerlo!, se percató Jared al mismo tiempo.

¡Ay, Dios!, lamentó Isaac, cerrando los ojos para prepararse a resistir el azote.

Pero el látigo fue interceptado.

Una alargada y potente elipse dorada salió como un meteorito y golpeó al chorro negro de la sombra, desviándolo de su trayectoria primero, haciendo que el vampiro lo retirase después.

La sombra y sus secuaces ya sabían de quién se trataba, pero los lobos lo ratificaron cuando alzaron sus cabezas y aullaron al cielo, escondiendo las colas entre las patas, en señal de respeto y sumisión.

Entonces, mi Gran Lobo apareció de entre la penumbra del boscaje, abriéndose paso con una lentitud inquietante y desafiante, clavándole esa mirada extremadamente agresiva a su contrincante. Era impresionante y espectacular, por su tamaño y poder, y no pude evitar que mi deslumbramiento y orgullo se reflejaran en mi rostro. Su majestuosidad y grandeza me abrumaban incluso a mí.

Mi lobo vadeó a través de sus hermanos con ese paso elegante, cadencioso y lleno de determinación y se colocó a mi lado, ante las atónitas y aterradas miradas de Alina, Zhanna y sobre todo Keiler, que consiguió levantarse del suelo, no sin algún torpe tropiezo que otro. La manada se colocó detrás de Jacob automáticamente, en formación, dejándole todos los honores a su líder. Jacob nos echó un vistazo a su hijo y a mí, nos olisqueó para verificar que no teníamos rasguño alguno y acto seguido regresó su amenazante mirada hacia la sombra, agazapándose para lanzarle un rugido que hizo temblar hasta la tierra que pisábamos.

¡Malditos chupasangres! ¡Ya me tienen más que harto!, bramó mi enorme lobo rojizo cuando rugió.

Anthony se asustó, pero era un bebé fuerte y valiente como su padre y no llegó a llorar, tan sólo se revolvió un poco en mis brazos.

- Tranquilo, cielo, es papá - le susurré.

Bastó con que lo meciera un poco y le diera un beso en su sedosa y caliente mejilla, para que se calmara. Yo también estaba completamente relajada, ahora que Jake estaba a nuestro lado, ya no tenía absolutamente nada que temer. Sin embargo, todos pudimos ver los vahos azulados de los vampiros que teníamos delante, rezumaban hacia las copas de los árboles.

- ¡No! ¡Vamos a morir todos! - gritó Keiler, con pavor, echando a correr para huir.

No fue el único. Alina abrió los ojos, horrorizada, ya no era tan osada, y Zhanna se unió a ella cuando la primera comenzó su escapada.

¡Cretinos!, gruñó Jake.

La sombra no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus cómplices desertasen y lo dejaran plantado, y tampoco para impedir el feroz ataque de Jacob.

Mi lobo no perdió más tiempo, erigió su círculo de luz brillante y lo calentó instantáneamente.

El vampiro encapuchado sólo pudo rechinar los dientes con apuro y levantar un pie para acompañar a sus aliados cuando se percató de lo que Jacob iba a hacer. La onda expansiva estalló y comenzó a recorrerlo todo vertiginosamente. Los alaridos de Keiler, Zhanna y Alina se apagaron de inmediato, pues el abrasador fuego los pulverizó ipso facto.

Sin embargo, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, la sombra había enganchado su látigo negro a la alta rama de un árbol y, como si fuera el artista de un número de circo, se había elevado por los aires, salvándose por los pelos de la energía abrasadora.

¡Esa escoria intenta huir!, avisó Isaac.

¡Ni hablar!, protestó mi lobo, erigiendo una de sus elipses.

La lanzó contra la sombra con rapidez, pero el vampiro consiguió esquivarla milagrosamente, gracias a la ayuda de su látigo. Éste chocó contra la elipse y la desvió de su trayectoria.

¡Maldita sanguijuela!, se quejó Jacob.

¡Jake, se va a escapar!, le advertí, al ver cómo el vampiro ya saltaba hacia otra rama.

Confiaba al cien por ciento en el poder de Jake, pero ya había visto tantas cosas, que por si acaso.

Tranquila, nena, me calmó él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Cambió la elipse por el círculo de fuego otra vez y lo retrajo hacia sí mismo, al igual que haría con la goma de un tirachinas para que cogiera impulso. Cuando lo soltó, la onda expansiva salió despedida en todas direcciones a la redonda, aunque esta vez la dirigió hacia arriba, a la velocidad de un letal torpedo.

La sombra miró hacia atrás y rechinó la dentadura de nuevo, pero poco más pudo hacer contra el poder del Gran Lobo. Pegó otro elevado brinco para abordar otra rama, sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que hizo esto, la onda expansiva de fuego lo barrió con furia, llevándose hasta su alma malva y maligna.

Le tapé los oídos a mi hijo para que no escuchase esos escalofriantes bramidos de dolor, aunque las cenizas negras de la sombra se cayeron de las alturas y tocaron la tierra súbitamente, así que los gritos cesaron pronto.

¡Así se hace, Jake!, alabó Embry, lanzando un aullido al viento.

Sus hermanos corearon más aullidos para acompañarlo.

Hay que ser tonto para venir aquí en busca de venganza, chistó Leah.

Ni que lo digas, coincidió Isaac.

Bueno, pero ahora todo ha terminado, dijo Jake. Ya nadie vendrá a vengar nada.

Los lobos volvieron a aullar al cielo, como celebración.

Jacob corrió como un bólido y se ocultó detrás del tronco de un enorme abeto. Cuando salió, lo hizo a dos piernas, vistiendo solamente esos pantalones cortos de color negro que le sentaban tan, tan bien. Fue suficiente con ver su rostro para adivinar qué quería hacer, y en cuanto llegó a mí, no perdió más tiempo.

No podía pegarme a él del todo, puesto que uno de mis brazos sostenía a Anthony, pero Jacob me agarró de la cintura y me arrimó a su cuerpo, permitiendo que mi costado se adosara bien a él. Mi mano suelta enseguida se apresuró a abalanzarse a su cuello en el mismo momento en que sus labios comenzaron a entrelazarse con los míos con esa pasión tan desbordante. La energía también explotó a nuestro alrededor, casi como la onda expansiva de fuego, y mis mariposas no podían aletear más fuerte. Ahora que yo estaba en mi condición de un vampiro casi completo, su boca era más ardiente y su aliento más abrasador, sin embargo, su impetuoso hálito seguía siendo dulce y embriagador, se introducía por mi laringe, proporcionándome un placentero calor, y sus labios, afrodisíacos y atrayentes, era imposible soltarlos. Su cuerpo emanaba ardor por doquier, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, su boca moviéndose con la mía con ese compás, su aliento... Todo, todo en él era caliente y cautivador, y no tardé nada en caldearme.

Terminamos el beso un poco a regañadientes, aunque ambos sabíamos que de momento teníamos que dejarlo aquí. Mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas, si bien tomamos una buena bocanada de aire para regresar a este mundo.

- ¿Están bien? - murmuró, despegando su rostro del mío para observar a Anthony.

Tuve que obligarme a reaccionar para contestarle, a poco más, y tengo que pellizcarme. Era tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan él...

- Sí - sonreí, mostrándole a su hijo -. La manada llegó a tiempo.

Anthony sonrió al ver a su padre y sus pequeñas piernecitas empezaron a patalear al aire, como había hecho conmigo cuando me había reconocido. Jake correspondió su sonrisa y lo cogió. Yo se lo pasé encantada, porque sus brazos eran más cálidos que los míos, y seguro que mucho más cómodos.

- Somos rápidos, ¿eh? - presumió Shubael.

Giré el rostro hacia la manada, un poco sorprendida. No me había dado cuenta de que ellos también habían adoptado su forma humana.

- Son geniales - le sonreí.

Shubael se rió y el resto de los metamorfos chocaron sus puños como celebración, también entre risitas satisfechas.

- ¿Cómo estás, amigo? ¿Te han torturado mucho las locas de tus tías? - le dijo Jacob a Anthony. El niño volvió a sonreír y a lanzar pataditas con entusiasmo -. Ya, me imagino - le contestó mi chico, como si su hijo le hubiera dicho algo. Luego, alzó el rostro para mirarme -. Este niño apesta a colonia - reparó, arrugando la nariz -. ¿Qué le han estado haciendo? Dios mío.  
- Rose dice que los bebés tienen que oler a bebés - me encogí de hombros.  
- La piel de A. J. ya huele estupendamente - afirmó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Empecé a notar la quemazón al final de mi paladar.

- Tengo sed - le comuniqué.  
- Ugh, ya empezamos - se respingó Jared.

Le dediqué un mohín.

- Te acompañaré a cazar algo - dijo Jacob.  
- Dame, yo cuidaré de A. J. mientras tanto - se ofreció Leah, encantada, ya extendiendo los brazos hacia el bebé.  
- Gracias - le sonrió mi chico, pasándole al niño con cuidado.

Leah lo arropó entre sus brazos con ternura y acarició su mejilla. Anthony también le sonrió, aunque levemente, porque acto seguido bostezó, ya le estaba dando el sueño.

- Es una hermosura - afirmó ella, haciéndole caratoñas al bebé.  
- Estaremos de vuelta dentro de quince o veinte minutos - prometió Jacob.  
- De acuerdo - le respondió Leah, aunque sin hacerle apenas caso, ya que seguía con sus caratoñas.

Se me escapó una risilla.

- Bueno, ¿vamos? - me azuzó él, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi resorte travieso saltó de repente.

- ¡Te echo una carrera! - exclamé, entre risas, soltando su amarre para empezar a correr.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! - se rió, ya volando detrás de mí.  
- Vaya dos - se escuchó suspirar a Paul a nuestras espaldas.  
- Es genial - contestó Seth.

Jacob y yo comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque a toda prisa para buscar alguna presa, entre risas de felicidad.

Sí, felicidad, porque ya todo se había terminado. Definitivamente. Ya no quedaba ninguno de nuestros enemigos, ya nadie iba a estropearnos la paz y esta inmensa felicidad. Los Vulturis tenían que acatar el tratado si querían seguir gobernando en el mundo de los vampiros, y ya habían comprobado varias veces que era imposible vencer al Gran Lobo, ellos no suponían ningún peligro para nosotros ni para mi familia. Más les valía, y eso lo sabían ellos mejor que nadie.

Razvan y todos sus aliados estaban muertos, ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera reclamar ninguna venganza o pudiera molestarnos más.

Sonreí con más felicidad y me carcajeé mientras corría por delante de Jake.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - se ofendió, en broma.  
- ¡Me río porque soy feliz! - clamé, pegando un salto loco.

Jacob se carcajeó también y me atrapó por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus robustos brazos. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo conmigo volando, pero la fuerza de la inercia de la carrera era tan potente, que perdió el equilibrio y los dos terminamos cayéndonos al suelo entre risas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, nuestros labios se estaban besando otra vez, dando rienda suelta a la pasión. Iba a ser por poco tiempo, claro, porque yo tenía que cazar algo y teníamos que volver con Anthony, pero aún podíamos besarnos durante un rato.

Sí, desde luego era la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.


	138. Para Siempre

PARA SIEMPRE :

El amplio escritorio ahora hacía las veces de cambiador. La acolchada y cómoda mantita sustentaba al bebé, que reposaba boca arriba, sobre la misma. Mientras canturreaba una canción, terminé de pegar las cintas del pañal de Anthony. Él chupaba el sonajero y me miraba con atención con esos ojitos verdes que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cara, de lo grandes que eran.

- Ya estás limpito, y todo - le sonreí, frotándole la barriguita con las yemas de las dos manos para hacerle cosquillas.

Anthony se rió, emitiendo esos gorjeos ya tan típicos de él a sus cuatro meses, y después, cuando llevé mi boca a su piel para hacerle cucamonas, a esa risa se le unieron los animosos meneos de sus bracitos y sus piernas. Eso sí, no soltó el sonajero, y éste repartió los sonidos de sus múltiples y coloridos cachivaches por todo el cuarto. Levanté la cabeza y la hundí de nuevo para repetir la acción. Anthony se partía de la risa con esto.

- Te gusta, ¿eh? - reí.  
- Aaaah… - balbuceó él, sonriéndome, sin dejar de moverse ni agitar el sonajero.

Me incliné una vez más y volví a hacer ese ruido de mis labios contra la suave piel de su barriga. La alegre risa de Anthony aumentó, soltó el sonajero y sus manitas se posaron en mi frente, como si me estuviese suplicando que ya parase. Le hice caso. Levanté el rostro, terminando de reírme, le di un pegajoso beso en su alegre mejilla y terminé acariciándosela con el dorso de los dedos.

- Bueno, ahora mamá tiene que vestirte.

Me giré y cogí la ropa que tenía preparada para él. Empecé a canturrear otra vez y le puse su camiseta interior, los diminutos calcetines, los pantalones marrones y por último esa camiseta de manga larga que hacía juego gracias a su color beige y ese dibujo de un búho en tonos pardos.

- Ahora la sesión de peluquería.

Agarré el cepillo suave que tenía a su lado y peiné su cabello negro, colocándolo también con mis dedos. Luego, lo posé en su sitio y acaricié sus mofletes con mis manos.

- Estás guapísimo - le sonreí, cogiéndolo. Acerqué su cabecita a mi nariz e inspiré su dulce y fresco efluvio -. Mi niño precioso - le di una serie de cariñosos besos y lo arrimé a mi pecho, sujetando su nuca -. ¿Vamos a despertar a papá?

Sus manitas se engancharon a mi cara al tiempo que sonreía y balbuceaba otro poco, y sus pies comenzaron a patalear hacia abajo, con entusiasmo.

Solté una risilla. Era tan gracioso.

Salí del cuarto de Anthony y me dirigí a nuestro dormitorio.

Hoy era domingo, y Jake no tenía que trabajar en el taller, ni tampoco tenía que patrullar, así que me levanté yo para atender al niño y lo dejé dormir un poco más.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Jacob durmiendo. Se encontraba en la cama, boca arriba, con la sábana cubriéndolo solamente hasta la cintura. Tenía la cabeza a un lado y su impresionante pecho desnudo se movía arriba y abajo, siguiendo el compás de su calmada y profunda respiración. Entonces, se me ocurrió una cosa.

- Vamos a darle una sorpresa a papá - le cuchicheé a Anthony, con una risilla, a la vez que pasaba a la habitación.

Me acerqué a la cama, por el lado de mi chico, y dejé a Anthony, boca abajo, sobre el pecho de Jake. Estaba dormido como un tronco, ni siquiera notó nada, en cambio Anthony se irguió un poco, manteniéndose más bien a cuatro patas, y gorjeó con alegría, balanceándose adelante y atrás al tiempo que le pegaba unos golpecitos con las palmas de sus manos en el torso.

Solté otra risilla por lo bajo y cogí la cámara fotográfica del cajón de la mesita, vigilando en todo momento al bebé, no fuera que Jake se girase de repente. La encendí y les saqué una foto.

Cuando terminé de hacerles la instantánea y dejé la cámara sobre la mesita, me quedé mirándolos, completamente embobada.

Parecían casi dos gotas de agua, incluso en su carácter alegre y jovial, uno en grande y el otro en miniatura. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, cuanto más se iba desarrollando la personalidad de nuestro bebé y más lo íbamos conociendo, más se iba pareciendo a Jake. Su parecido también iba más allá, pues eso hacía que tuvieran un nivel de compenetración enorme. Anthony tenía un vínculo muy estrecho con los dos, pero parecía tener una adoración especial por su padre, con el que siempre lo pasaba genial.

Sonreí cuando Anthony pasó a golpear a su padre en la cara, riéndose, como si quisiera que se despertase de una vez. Me acerqué y dejé las manos preparadas en el aire, sobre el bebé, por si tenía que cogerlo, ya que Jacob empezó a mover la cabeza y podría ser que se girase con brusquedad o algo.

Pero Anthony se atrevió otro poco y enganchó la nariz de Jake. Se me escapó la risa otra vez, porque Jacob osciló un poco la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con suavidad, tratando de zafarse de la manita de Anthony, mientras emitía un fingido gruñido y el niño se reía. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Jacob ya se había despertado pero que se estaba haciendo el dormido para sorprender a su hijo. Me incorporé del todo, ya que ahora no hacía falta coger al niño.

- Aaaah… - balbuceó Anthony, pasando a manosear el rostro de Jacob.

Mi chico volvió a repetir la misma acción de antes, aunque esta vez aumentando el volumen del gruñido.

Anthony se rió, y cuando ya iba a cogerle la nariz otra vez…

- ¡Aaaarg! - Jake simuló un rugido y se incorporó como un resorte, agarrando bien al niño.

Cualquier otro bebé se hubiera asustado con eso, pero Anthony se partía de la risa y pateaba con sus piernas hacia abajo sin parar al tiempo que trataba de llegar a la nariz de su padre. Jacob y yo tampoco pudimos evitar reírnos.

- Buenos días, campeón - le sonrió Jake, acercándolo a su rostro para darle un serial entero de besuqueos en la carita.

El bebé ya se puso más mimoso y se dejó querer. Después, Jacob lo acunó en uno de sus brazos y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, dejando a Anthony a un lado de su costado. Se quedó observándome con una mirada llena de intenciones y una sonrisita pícara que comprendí a las claras. Seguía con el camisón puesto, así que le sonreí con ganas y me metí en la cama, recostándome a su otro lado, en ese pequeño hueco que quedaba entre Jacob y el borde del colchón, pasando la pierna sobre él para tener medio cuerpo encima del suyo. Anthony ya estaba en su mundo, entretenido con la sábana. Jake llevó su mano suelta a mi cintura y yo llevé la mía a su impresionante torso para acariciarlo, arrimándome a su hermoso rostro. Su piel también olía maravillosamente bien, todo él olía maravillosamente bien.

- Buenos días, preciosa - murmuró, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.  
- Buenos días, dormilón - susurré en sus labios, también sonriéndole, ya presa del impetuoso revoltijo de mis mariposas.

Comenzamos a besarnos con dulzura, acariciando nuestros labios con calma para sentirlos mejor, pero nuestros alientos no tardaron mucho en agitarse, y con ellos, nuestras bocas. Al tiempo que la energía se iba animando cada vez más, nosotros también íbamos encendiéndonos. Nuestros labios pasaron a un nivel más bien básico de pasión y mi mano resbaló por su pecho para ascender hasta su nuca. La suya reptó por mi espalda y volvió a bajar, acariciándola entera una y otra vez, con un hambre contenido. Parecía mentira que apagásemos nuestro fuego todas las noches, y eso que nos estábamos reprimiendo bastante, sin embargo, para nosotros nunca era suficiente, nunca. Los coloridos insectos de mi estómago ya no daban a basto, en uno de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, se multiplicaron por mil.

Dios, me moría por hacer el amor con él, este fuego que sentía por Jake era insaciable, incombustible, pero estaba claro que con Anthony reclamando toda nuestra atención era imposible. Tendríamos que esperar por la tarde, no nos quedaba más remedio, ahora teníamos que adecuarnos a los horarios de siesta del bebé. Y hoy era domingo, Jake no trabajaba ni tenía que patrullar. Mi desánimo inicial se transformó en una inmensa felicidad de repente y eso aumentó el movimiento de mis labios por un instante, ya estaban ansiosos de que pasaran las horas.

Sin embargo, teníamos que parar antes de que rebasásemos la línea fronteriza que separaba el control con esa locura desbocada que no podríamos detener.

Jacob parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, y ambos concluimos ese interminable beso, aunque nos costó lo nuestro. Cogimos una buena bocanada de aire para recomponernos y poder hablar.

- Hoy no trabajo - murmuró, con una sonrisa insinuante, frotando el lateral de su nariz con el mío.  
- Lo sé - sonreí, dándole un beso corto para saborear su ardiente boca un poco más -. Podríamos aprovechar la tarde, tú ya me entiendes - ronroneé, flirteando.

Mi marido sonrió y me regaló otro beso.

- ¿Y ese picnic que íbamos a hacer? - me recordó, sin dejar su sonrisa torcida.  
- Bueno, hay tiempo para todo - le contesté, sonriéndole, bajando la mano para acariciar su increíble torso.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no has tenido bastante con lo de anoche? - dijo con voz sugerente, y su sonrisa se amplió.  
- No… - ronroneé de nuevo, llevando mis labios a los suyos para que saciaran su sed otro poco.  
- Yo tampoco… - coincidió, correspondiendo mis efusivos besos con el mismo ímpetu.

Pero los dos tuvimos que parar una vez más.

- Aaaah… - balbuceó Anthony.

Separamos nuestros rostros para mirarlo, y ninguno pudo reprimir una risilla cuando le vimos.

Anthony estaba acomodado en la oquedad resultante entre el colchón y el brazo de su padre. Se había deshecho de los calcetines y estaba muy entretenido con uno de sus pies, el cual tenía en la boca y chupaba sin parar.

- ¿Es que no has desayunado? - se rió Jacob, dirigiéndose al bebé.

Me incorporé un poco y me eché sobre él, apoyando mis brazos en su pecho desnudo para verlos mejor a los dos.

- Dile: papá, me he tomado todo el biberón - respondí por Anthony, pellizcando la mejilla de Jake.  
- Lo creo, lo creo - asintió él, riéndose. Entonces, cogió al bebé y lo sostuvo en el aire, con los brazos estirados. Anthony ya empezó a sonreír y a patalear hacia abajo, y yo me aparté a un lado para que pudieran jugar mejor -. Lo creo porque este niño… ¡es un tragón!

Lo bajó hasta que la naricilla de Anthony se pegó a la suya mientras el bebé se partía de la risa y ponía sus manitas en las mejillas de su padre, intentando cogerlas. Después lo volvió a subir y el niño pataleó de nuevo, riéndose.

- ¡Es un glotón! - exclamó Jake, bajando a Anthony otra vez hasta su nariz.

Creo que los chillidos y las risas del niño se podían escuchar en toda la reserva.

Me reí, feliz de ver esa estampa. Lo único que podía sentir en estos momentos es que tenía una familia maravillosa. Mi pequeña familia.

Mientras Jake y Anthony jugaban, aproveché para levantarme, pues si queríamos irnos de picnic a la playa, tenía que ducharme y arreglarme. Le di un beso a Jacob en la mejilla, otro a Anthony cuando su padre lo bajó por enésima vez, y me puse en pie para comenzar a hacer esas tareas.

Me duché y me arreglé en poco tiempo, así que pronto le tomé el relevo a Jacob, aunque Anthony ya estaba dormido. Aproveché mientras él se duchaba y el niño dormía en su cunita para preparar el almuerzo. Nada, unos bocadillos, unas latas de refrescos, un par de biberones y algo de fruta. Lo metí todo en una cesta, junto con un mantel y unas servilletas. Luego, subí al dormitorio y metí un par de toallas en la mochila, mas unos pañales y un babero para Anthony.

En cuanto terminé de hacer todo esto, Jacob salió del baño, ataviado solamente con una toalla en la cintura. Jamás, jamás me cansaba de ver su cuerpazo sublime, poderoso, moreno y perfecto, así que no pude evitar darle un buen repaso cuando se la quitó en el dormitorio para comenzar a vestirse. Qué ganas tenía de que llegase la tarde ya…

Pero no todo era sexo, también había otras cosas, como un estupendo y familiar picnic en la playa. Anthony no conocía muy bien la arena. Ya lo habíamos llevado un par de veces a la playa en verano, pero era más pequeñito, aparte de que First Beach tiene bastantes turistas en esa época y hay demasiada gente, así que apenas había tocado la arena. Ahora estábamos en octubre, pero hoy hacía un día magnífico. El cielo estaba más o menos despejado, muy pocas nubes se atrevían a cubrirlo, hacía sol, la temperatura era bastante alta estos días, para ser otoño, y First Beach estaba despejada de gente. Así que era un día genial para llevar a Anthony a la playa.

Allí tenía muchas cosas para explorar y muchas texturas y elementos con los que experimentar. Tenía la arena y sus piedrecillas, los cantos más grandes, las pequeñas charcas llenas de vida, las algas, la orilla del mar, los troncos blanquecinos… En fin, que tenía entretenimiento para rato.

Hicimos la cama, desayunamos, recogimos la cocina y mientras Jacob terminaba de fregar los últimos platos, yo subí a buscar al bebé. Anthony ya estaba despierto de nuevo. Lo saqué de su cuna y lo tumbé en la mantita del escritorio. Como ya estaba vestido, lo calcé con sus diminutos zapatos, le puse una chaqueta de bebé que Alice le había comprado no hacía mucho y cubrí su cabecita con una gorra que hacía juego. Solté una risilla, estaba tan gracioso. Lo cogí, le di una ristra de besos y bajé a la cocina con él, donde ya nos esperaba Jacob.

- ¿Ya están? - me preguntó, sonriendo al ver a Anthony.  
- Sí.

Se puso la mochila portabebés por delante y entre los dos acomodamos al niño sentándolo a la altura de su abdomen, con sus pequeñas piernecitas rodeando la cintura de su padre y su mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Jacob ajustó los cierres mediante el velcro con el que venían dotados, al tiempo que yo me ponía la otra mochila en la espalda y cogía la cesta, y finalmente me tomó de la otra mano.

- ¿Lista? - inquirió, con una sonrisa.  
- Lista - sonreí.

Y echamos a andar hacia el vestíbulo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya íbamos a abrir la puerta, el teléfono de casa sonó. El número de teléfono salía reflejado, así que ya supimos de quién se trataba al instante.

- Hola, mamá - saludé, nada más descolgar y ponerme el aparato en la oreja.

Mis tíos y mis padres ya habían terminado la carrera, así que mi familia había decidido pasar otra temporada en Forks. La idea era que se iban a quedar por aquí hasta que encontrasen otro sitio a donde ir, pero era evidente que, con Anthony, no iban a darse mucha prisa en buscar nada. Carlisle había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que se iba a dedicar a la investigación dentro del ámbito de la medicina, pero también a darme clases a mí, que iba a retomar mi carrera, la cual había dejado aparcada debido al embarazo. El resto de mi familia se había unido a esas vacaciones, así que, de momento, solamente se iban a dedicar a ir de caza por el bosque, sin aparecer por el pueblo. Todas sus demás salidas eran por Port Angeles y Seattle.

- Hola, cielo. ¿Estás muy ocupada? - me preguntó mamá.  
- Bueno, estábamos a punto de salir, nos vamos de picnic a la playa, pero no tenemos prisa. Dime.  
- Ah, verás, te llamaba porque Renée llega mañana, al parecer, quería darnos una sorpresa.  
- Es genial - sonreí, mirando a Jake, que lo estaba escuchando todo y también desplegó su maravillosa y perfecta sonrisa -. ¿Y a qué hora llega?  
- Por la mañana. Edward y yo iremos a buscarla al aeropuerto. Verás, habíamos pensado en hacer una…, bueno, una especie de comida familiar, para que nos veamos todos, ¿qué les parece? Charlie y Sue también vendrán. ¿Se apuntan? Renée tiene muchas ganas de verlos, sobre todo a A. J.  
- Claro - acepté, riéndome.

Mi abuela materna solamente lo había visto una vez, seguro que se moría por volver a verlo. Ya le habíamos mandado un montón de fotos por Internet, pero, claro, no es lo mismo.

- Ok. Entonces, los llamo mañana para concretar la hora, ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo - asentí, sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Pasenlo bien en ese picnic - rió.  
- Sí, procuraremos - reí yo también.  
- Hasta mañana, entonces.  
- Hasta mañana.

Las dos colgamos.

- Así que mañana comida familiar, ¿eh? - dijo Jake, sonriente.  
- Eso parece - le confirmé. De pronto, me acordé del taller -. Tú puedes venir, ¿no?  
- Sí, no te preocupes - me calmó -. Me tomaré la tarde libre. Un día es un día. Y ya que viene Renée…  
- Genial - le sonreí y le di un beso corto.  
- Bueno, ¿vamos? - me instó, abriendo la puerta.  
- Sí.

Salimos de casa tranquilamente y nos dirigimos a First Beach, atravesando el jardín. Pasamos los últimos árboles que limitaban con la playa en forma de media luna y bajamos a la arena, esquivando algunos troncos.

Como todavía era temprano y teníamos mucho tiempo por delante, aprovechamos para dar un paseo por ese kilómetro y medio de playa. La mochila portabebés ya venía provista con un elemento que sujetaba la cabeza del bebé, pero Jacob lo reforzaba con su cálida mano. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y seguimos caminando, en dirección al malecón.

La suave brisa marina era templada y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, caldeando más el ambiente con sus rayos. Un grupo de gaviotas chillaba en el mar, algunas pescaban y otras simplemente se dejaban flotar en el agua, meciéndose continuamente por el balanceo de la marea mientras se acicalaban el plumaje.

Anthony parecía estar atento a todo ruido: al sonido del océano, a los gritos de las gaviotas, incluso a nuestras pisadas sobre esa arena grisácea llena de minúsculas piedrecillas.

- Ayer Sam vino a hablar conmigo - dijo Jake de pronto, balanceando nuestras manos al ritmo de nuestros calmados pasos.  
- ¿Y qué quería?  
- Ya se ha decidido. Va a dejarlo - me reveló, sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
- ¿Del todo? - pestañeé, observándolo.  
- Del todo - ratificó, cabeceando de arriba abajo -. Ha dejado la manada. Ayer fue su último día de patrulla - su rostro se giró para mirarme -. Bueno, tardará bastante hasta que pueda controlarse y deje de transformarse, pero ya no va a venir más con nosotros. Me ha dicho que va a apuntarse a unas clases de yoga o algo así.  
- Qué pena - lamenté, mirando a la arena que tenía enfrente al tiempo que me mordía el labio.  
- Sí, la verdad es que sí - coincidió, suspirando, dirigiendo la vista hacia delante otra vez -. A todos nos da mucha pena, Sam es el hermano mayor de todos nosotros, el primer Alfa, y lo vamos a echar mucho de menos. Pero ya no puede seguir, ¿entiendes?, quiere envejecer junto a Emily, y aunque la manada es muy importante para él, ella está por encima de todo, ya sabes. En fin, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, y no será el único, dentro de pocos años también se le unirán Jared, Embry, Paul..., todos los que están imprimados. Es ley de vida, supongo. La vida de los metamorfos, me refiero, claro.  
- Menos tú - puntualicé, con una sonrisa, volviéndome hacia él para pellizcar su mejilla -. Tú no tendrás que dejarlo, porque yo tardaré muchos, muchos años en hacerme vieja.  
- Y eso si te haces vieja - apuntilló él, sonriente, imitándome al coger mi mejilla -. Puede que vivamos para siempre, no lo sabemos. La profecía no pone ningún límite a nuestra edad.  
- "Nadie podrá usurparle ya el poder al rey de los lobos, porque él será el más poderoso, invencible, y su reino quedará afianzado con su prole, para siempre" - empecé a citar, de la profecía, imitando un tono solemne deliberadamente exagerado, como si estuviese narrando en una obra de teatro -. "Su estirpe, su prole, estará llena de príncipes. Príncipes de los lobos, puesto que sólo hay un rey de los lobos, sólo habrá un rey de los lobos, un Gran Lobo, el definitivo Gran Lobo, el definitivo rey de los lobos, incluso si él decidiera fallecer. Porque su espíritu siempre estará presente, su espíritu seguirá reinando junto a la mujer única, eternamente. Ninguno de esos príncipes igualará su poder del todo, sin embargo, ese del que gozarán será mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro poder. Será suficiente para mantener el reinado del Gran Lobo y éste seguirá reinando en espíritu. Él guiará a su prole para que su reinado continúe".

Lo miré, con una sonrisita, y él se rió.

- Qué buena memoria - me alabó, con cierto aire jocoso.  
- Y eso que sólo lo escuché una sola vez, cuando lo citó Ezequiel - presumí, levantando la barbilla, también con una exageración fingida.  
- Tonta - se burló, riéndose, dándome un pequeño empujón con su cuerpo que me hizo desviarme a un lado por un instante.

Me reí.

- Bueno - siguió -, lo que intento decir con esto es que, si te fijas, la profecía no pone límites a mi edad, solamente dice "incluso si él decidiera fallecer". "Decidiera", ¿entiendes? No dice que vaya a morirme, sólo dice que es una opción que tengo. Tengo la opción de elegir si quiero vivir eternamente o no, pero como todos los lobos, en realidad, esto no es nada nuevo. La profecía ya no puede vaticinar qué opción escogeré, porque eso es una decisión mía, por eso se queda ahí y no da límites ni fechas a mi edad, pero tiene que ponerse en esa tesitura para explicar qué sucedería si yo eligiese no vivir eternamente, ¿comprendes? Por eso dice "incluso si él decidiera fallecer". Y a continuación explica qué pasaría si yo eligiese no vivir para siempre. Mi estirpe seguiría con el reinado y bla, bla, bla. Nuestros hijos solamente son un seguro, por si acaso yo escogiera no seguir con mi vida.

Ya comprendía lo que intentaba decirme.

- Así que, según tú, si vivieras para siempre, sería porque yo también puedo vivir eternamente - adiviné, con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Eso creo - sonrió -. Aunque solamente son conjeturas, claro, todo esto lo veremos con los años, bueno, con los siglos.  
- Pero eso no quiere decir que yo también pueda vivir eternamente - debatí.  
- Si tengo que elegir, elijo vivir contigo para siempre - afirmó, clavándome esa profunda mirada que sólo sus ojazos negros eran capaces de producir -. Pero sólo lo elegiré si es contigo, si es a tu lado, y sobre todo si tú también quieres vivir eternamente - volvió la vista al frente -. Si puedo elegir eso, es por algo, y la profecía no pone límite a mi edad, es más, dice que mi reinado será eterno, con lo cual…  
- ¿Quieres decir que yo también tengo la opción de escoger y que puede que vivamos eternamente? - ahora sí que estaba patidifusa.  
- ¿Por qué no? - se encogió de hombros -. Tú y yo estamos vinculados de una forma extraordinaria y mágica, el uno no puede vivir sin el otro. Y si yo quiero escoger una vida eterna, será porque tú también podrás estar conmigo, vamos, si no, sería imposible que yo escogiera vivir para siempre. Si tengo esa opción, es porque tú también la tienes - giró el rostro hacia mí y me sonrió -. Tú me complementas a mí y yo te complemento a ti, ¿recuerdas? Juntos somos un único todo, formamos una sola pieza, somos almas gemelas - le sonreí y él regresó la vista hacia delante -. Eres un semivampiro, pero también un metamorfo, como yo, tal vez tú también puedas elegir dejar de transformarte, como nos pasa a los lobos. Además, no tenemos ninguna referencia de cuántos años puedes llegar a vivir. Aunque seas mitad humana, o más humana, también tienes esa parte metamorfa y de vampiro que quizá haga que jamás envejezcas y tu vida se alargue hasta la eternidad, quién sabe - y alzó los hombros de nuevo.  
- Bueno, todo son conjeturas - suspiré, alegre.  
- Sí, sólo son conjeturas - sonrió él, observando la Isla de James.

Anthony estaba durmiendo plácidamente, apoyado en el acogedor y calientito torso de su padre. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque Jake llevaba una camiseta, en estos momentos envidiaba a mi hijo.

- Entonces, cuando Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared y los demás sigan el mismo camino que Sam, dejarán paso a las nuevas generaciones, ¿no es así? - aventuré, sonriéndole.  
- Mientras haya chupasangres a la vista, la manada siempre estará renovándose - asintió, llevando mi mano hacia delante y atrás, al ritmo de nuestra tranquila marcha -. Dentro de unos años, la manada estará compuesta por la siguiente generación de lobos.  
- La generación de Anthony - observé a nuestro hijo y mi sonrisa se amplió.  
- Joshua Uley junior, el hijo de Sam, será el primero en encabezar la lista - declaró, dándole un puntapié a uno de los cantos rodados para jugar un poco -. Después le seguirá Andrew, nuestro sobrino, A. J. y todos los demás que vengan detrás.  
- O sea, que tú serás la única constante en la manada - reí.  
- Bueno, nunca se sabe. Tal vez alguno de los de mi generación se anime a no envejecer - manifestó, sonriente -. Los imprimados está claro que lo dejarán, como ha hecho Sam, pero los demás no tienen por qué dejarlo, si no quieren.  
- Ah, claro - caí.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que los chillidos de las gaviotas tuvieron un protagonismo pleno. Aunque por poco tiempo.

Giré la cara para fijarme en mi marido y mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa tonta. Era tan, tan guapo… Y tan, tan especial. No había nadie como él en todo el universo, y no lo decía porque fuera el Gran Lobo, fuera guapísimo, tuviera un cuerpazo de infarto, ni nada de eso. Es que él era la mejor persona del mundo, el ser más maravilloso que existía. ¿Cómo no iba a querer vivir junto a él para siempre? Elegiría la eternidad a su lado sin dudarlo, la elegiría mil veces, un millón de veces. Pero sólo si era a su lado.

Jacob se percató de mi mirada bobalicona y deslumbrada, y se detuvo. Me di cuenta de que yo también me había detenido, sin notarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - sonrió.

Me acerqué a él, solté su mano y rodeé su cuello con los brazos, de lado, puesto que Anthony acaparaba buena parte de su torso.

- Que te amo - murmuré, acariciando su frente con la mía -. Te amo con toda mi alma, no te imaginas cuánto.

Se quedó un poco parado, extrañado de que le soltase esto sin venir mucho a cuento, sin embargo, pronto reaccionó. Su mano acogió mi cintura y me arrimó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi millón de mariposas se multiplicasen para agitarse con emoción.

- Yo también te amo con toda mi alma - susurró en mis labios.

Irremediablemente, jadeé.

- Si es verdad que yo también puedo elegir, elijo la eternidad junto a ti - le dije, con un hilo de voz.

La comisura de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

- Nos amaremos eternamente, entonces - asintió, con un murmullo abrasador que rozó mis labios otra vez.

Y otra vez, jadeé.

- Para siempre - añadí yo, llevando mi mano a su nuca.  
- Para siempre - ratificó.

Unimos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos con esa efusividad tan habitual entre nosotros. Mis mariposas aleteaban sin cesar, mi corazón bombeaba a toda prisa, alegre y feliz, y la energía fluía a nuestro alrededor con esa brisa mágica, jovial, fresca y embriagadora, todo al mismo tiempo.

Era feliz así, solamente con estar entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo a él, no podía pedirle más a la vida, y tenía una familia maravillosa. Mi pequeña familia.

Mi pequeño Anthony. Nuestro hijo, una parte suya, un trocito de él, un regalo, un tesoro, el fruto de nuestro profundo amor.

Y Jacob. Mi mejor amigo, mi ángel de la guarda, mi primer amor, mi único amor, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi todo.

Nuestros besos no cesaban en esa playa de First Beach, aunque ni siquiera percibía lo que había a mi alrededor. Solamente podía sentirlo a él.

Sí, quería esto para siempre. Lo quería a él para siempre. Lo amaba con toda mi alma, lo deseaba, lo adoraba, para siempre, eternamente, porque nuestro amor era así, eterno, profundo, infinito.

Jacob, te amo.

Nuestro amor era eterno, infinito.

Nuestro intenso amor era para siempre.


	139. Epílogo: Anthony

EPÍLOGO  
= ANTHONY =

- Hey, A. J., pásame un perrito caliente, anda - me pidió Andrew.  
- Toma, vago - agarré uno de la bolsa y se lo lancé a la cara para ver si se lo estampaba y lo llenaba de ketchup y mostaza, pero el muy desgraciado tuvo suerte y lo atrapo en el aire.

Vaya, hombre.

- Es lo que te toca, primo - se mofó él.  
- Sí, sí - resoplé.  
- Terminen lo poco que queda - nos aconsejó Joshua - . El resto ya ha terminado con lo suyo, así que no tardarán en venir a buscar más comida.  
- Esta fiesta es genial - sonrió Lucas, pegándole un bocado a su perrito.  
- Ni que lo digas, amigo - coincidí mientras me llevaba mi cerveza sin alcohol a la boca y observaba la estampa.

La música sonaba a toda prisa en nuestro bando, apagando los sonidos típicos del bosque que teníamos a las espaldas. Normalmente nos juntábamos todos, pero hoy, no me preguntes por qué ni a quién se le ocurrió la idea, había dos sitios claramente diferenciados en la fiesta. El bando de los novatos y el bando de los veteranos.

En nuestra fogata nos encontrábamos los novatos, los nuevos miembros de la manada, bueno, nuevos era un decir, porque Joshua, el hijo de Sam Uley, tenía veinticuatro años y ya llevaba bastante en el grupo. Desde que Leah había dejado de transformarse para casarse y envejecer junto a Simon, él era el segundo al mando. Le correspondía por tiempo, edad y linaje, puesto que yo era el novato por excelencia, a mis dieciséis, hacía solamente dos meses que me había incorporado, y, de momento, era el último, aunque no el más joven. Menudo fastidio. No te imaginas la de novatadas que tienes que aguantar, y encima, al ser el hijo del Gran Lobo, más todavía. Ya estaba deseando que alguien nuevo llegase y me relevase de este asqueroso puesto, eso sí, entonces yo pasaría a hacer la novatada. Andrew, mi primo, tenía diecinueve primaveras, así que también hacía tiempo que formaba parte de la manada. El único que tenía más o menos mi edad era Lucas. Era el hijo mayor de Seth y Brenda. Estos dos se iban a casar al año siguiente de mi nacimiento, o algo así, sin embargo, ella se quedó embarazada antes y tuvieron que adelantar la boda para que no apareciese con un bombo enorme. Yo le sacaba poco más de un año a Lucas, pero, cosas de la vida, él se transformó antes y llegó a la manada primero, así que el novato seguía siéndolo yo. Estaba deseando que Jared Jr, el hijo de Jared y Kim, Samuel, el hijo de Canaan y Sarah, Christian, el hijo de Embry y Mercedes, mi hermano y David, el hijo de Quil y Claire, se transformasen de una maldita vez. Lo malo es que los primeros aún rondaban los trece y catorce años, y los últimos todavía tenían ocho y seis, así que rayos. Bueno, ni qué decir tiene que todos habían tenido más prole y que otros miembros veteranos de la manada habían tenido hijos varones primogénitos, claro, pero es que estos eran incluso menores que David. En fin. Estas fiestas eran todo un acontecimiento para los novatos como Lucas y yo, porque ya formábamos parte de la manada. Nosotros pertenecíamos a una nueva era de la manada.

Era excitante y emocionante. Era genial.

La fogata de los veteranos ardía a unos metros más allá de nuestra posición, en lo alto de esta colina en la que siempre celebrábamos estas reuniones. Allí se encontraban los antiguos miembros, esos que lo habían dejado, los imprimados mas los que habían elegido no seguir por diferentes motivos, acompañados de sus mujeres, y los miembros del Consejo, es decir, Billy, Sue, Sam y el Viejo Quil. Bueno, nosotros lo llamábamos el Viejo, Viejo Quil, porque tenía cien años en cada pierna por lo menos. Además de ellos, se encontraba el resto de miembros veteranos de la manada que habían elegido seguir transformándose para servir al Gran Lobo y que continuaban siendo jóvenes. Menudo contraste, pero así era, unos pasando la cuarentena y otros con sus imperturbables veinticinco. Por supuesto, también estaban mis padres. Sí, ahí los tenías, acaramelados en un rincón, dándose besos delante de todo el mundo, como dos adolescentes.

Puaj, siempre igual. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca? Aunque, bueno, estaba más que acostumbrado a su efusividad y a sus continuas muestras de amor, siempre había sido así, desde que era un niño. Bah, yo prefería ser libre, que no me atara ninguna chica y eso, tener mi espacio, hacer lo que me daba la gana siempre que me diera la gana y…

Bueno, ok, tenía que reconocer que los envidiaba, la verdad. No sé, viéndolos me preguntaba si yo encontraría algo así algún día, un amor tan intenso y profundo, ese vínculo irrompible y fuerte con alguien. Me parecía imposible superar eso; no, es que lo era, definitivamente era imposible superar ese intensísimo amor que se profesaban mis padres. Al menos, yo jamás había visto algo parecido, vamos, ni entre los demás imprimados ni en ninguna otra parte. Sólo había que ver cómo se miraban a los ojos, y esa energía mágica que emanaba de ellos solamente con hacer ese simple gesto. Era indescriptible, a veces, ni siquiera yo ni mis hermanos dábamos crédito, y eso que estábamos más que acostumbrados. Así que ahí los tenías, en un rincón, a lo suyo, como si nada ni nadie más existiese en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué tal, amigos? - nos saludó Shubael, sentándose en el mismo tronco en el que reposaban mis posaderas - . ¿Lo estan pasando bien?

Metió la mano en la bolsa de perritos calientes que Sue nos acababa de preparar a todos tan amablemente y cogió uno.

- Se los advertí - nos recordó Joshua, hablando entre dientes.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se han zampado todos los perritos calientes en ese bando? - protesté.  
- Pues sí - irrumpió Isaac de pronto, sentándose en el suelo - , ya no queda ni uno - y él también metió la mano.

Estos dos pertenecían a ese grupo de veteranos que seguían transformándose, sin embargo, no era sólo en el aspecto físico donde no habían cambiado nada de nada.

De repente, Shubael vio algo al frente y le dio un codazo intencionado y pícaro a su amigo.

No, no habían cambiado nada. Menudo par de idiotas…

Mi hermana apareció por entre los oscuros árboles, trayendo a Jonathan consigo, mi otro hermano. Johnny era el mediano de los tres, tenía ocho primaveras, y entre ellos solamente se llevaban un año de diferencia, pero es que Sarah, a sus siete años, ya era mayor incluso que yo, y eso que por edad real era la pequeña. En fin, un lío. Lo peor era pasar de ser el hermano mayor, ese que puede dar órdenes y se puede aprovechar de la situación y todo eso, ya sabes, a de repente ser el mandado. Qué asco. Incluso en casa se me había acabado el mando y estaba relevado a un segundo puesto de la jerarquía fraternal, pero qué quieres, con una hermana de unos veinte años que se puede transformar en un vampiro casi completo ya no me podía revelar mucho. Aunque ahora que yo podía transformarme en lobo me revelaba, claro está.

Por supuesto, Sarah (cuyo nombre le habían puesto en honor a mi fallecida abuela paterna) era muy, muy guapa, y cómo no, esos dos idiotas ya pusieron sus ojos de besugos en ella en cuanto llegó. Era una mezcla de todo. Tenía muchas cosas de mi madre en el rostro, los labios, la nariz, las facciones y eso, aunque su piel era un poco más oscura, si bien no llegaba a ser tan mestiza como la mía, sus ojos eran como los de mi padre, su cabello, lleno de unos largos rizos, era castaño, como el de Bella, mi abuela materna, y, claro, su figura era perfecta.

¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? ¿Por qué traía al enano? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿por qué diablos se había arreglado tanto? No es que fuera escotada ni nada, pero es que mi hermana, a poco que se arreglase, ya llamaba la atención, al igual que le pasaba a mi juvenil madre de veintidós años.

Mientras Shubael e Isaac babeaban a mi lado y yo ya gruñía por lo bajo, ella y Johnny se acercaron a mis padres, los cuales tuvieron que dejar sus continuos besuqueos y arrumacos de eternos enamorados. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablaron, porque la dichosa y estridente música que chillaba desde el radiocasete no me dejaba oír bien. Sólo sé que, cuando terminaron la conversación, mi hermana me miró y sonrió con una satisfacción que no me gustaba ni un poco. Y mis sospechas se ratificaron cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí, con Johnny amarrado a su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, A. J.? - me saludó mi hermano, imitando a papá, chocando el puño con el mío.

Siempre nos imitaba a mi padre y a mí.

- ¿Qué hay, enano? - le correspondí, sonriéndole y dándole a su puño. Después, le clavé la mirada a Sarah - . ¿Qué quieres, supersónica? - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, ya temiéndome lo peor.

La llamaba supersónica, porque había crecido tan rápido…

- Hola, fenómeno - se mofó ella, sonriente - . Papá y mamá han dicho que cuides de Johnny - soltó, dejando al niño frente a mí.  
- Sé cuidarme solo - refunfuñó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el tipo duro.  
- ¿Cómo que tengo que cuidar yo de él? - me quejé - . Estoy en una fiesta y después tengo la reunión de las leyendas, ¿sabes? No puedo. ¿No te ibas a encargar tú de él? Te ibas a quedar en casa para cuidarlo, ¿no es así?  
- Mis amigas me han llamado para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar - se excusó, haciéndose la distraída - . El lunes tenemos un examen muy importante, y en casa no me concentro.

Como si a ella le hiciera falta meterse en una biblioteca para estudiar, y más a estas horas...

- Sí. A la biblioteca ¿no? - dudé, observando su arreglado atuendo.

Era evidente que papá y mamá sabían de sobra que no iba a la biblioteca, precisamente, pero aún así la dejaban marchar. Eran unos padres geniales, pero a veces me daba la sensación de que eran demasiado permisivos. Bueno, ok, sabían que Sarah era de fiar, responsable y todo eso, y que sobre todo era adulta.

Rechiné los dientes al escuchar las risitas de mi alrededor.

- Papá dice que le vendrá bien escuchar las historias - espetó sin más, dándose media vuelta para irse.

Sí, claro. Desde que Carlisle, debido a su afán por la genética, había analizado la sangre de Johnny y había descubierto que todos los hijos varones de mis progenitores iban a ser lobos, mi padre ya lo estaba preparando, como había hecho conmigo. Bueno, en mi casa este mundo nunca había sido un secreto, podía recordar todas las veces que de pequeño había jugado con mi padre en su forma lobuna. Y lo mismo había hecho con Johnny y Sarah. Todo para que nos familiarizásemos.

Gracias a eso, mi primera transformación no me había atrapado por sorpresa, es más, la había estado esperando con ansia. Me moría de ganas por pertenecer a la manada y seguir a mi padre. Tengo que reconocer que aquella noche la pasé fatal, estuve bastante mal, con fiebres muy altas y eso, pero como mi padre me había dicho, exploté y entré en fase, convirtiéndome en lobo. Lo primero que hice cuando eso ocurrió fue ir hacia el espejo de mi habitación para mirarme, en mi forma lobuna. Mi pelaje no era tan rojizo como el de mi padre, sin embargo, también era bastante bermejo, si bien estaba mezclado con otros tonos más pardos y castaños que me hacían un poco más oscuro. Pero lo que más me había gustado de todo es que, para mi corta edad, ya era tan grande como Andrew, ja.

A Johnny todavía le quedaban unos años para transformarse, sin embargo, aún así, mi padre ya lo estaba preparando a él también. Por supuesto, en estas reuniones se aprendía mucho, aunque Johnny solía quedarse frito a mitad de la historia.

- ¿Y por qué no lo cuidan ellos? - protesté enérgicamente, señalando a nuestros padres.  
- Sé cuidarme solo - volvió a refunfuñar Johnny.  
- Están ocupados - me respondió Sarah, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Me fijé en mis padres, y, obvio, como siempre, ya estaban con sus arrumacos, en su mundo.

Genial. Ahora me tocaba hacer de niñera.

- Hasta luego, Sarah - se despidió Isaac.  
- A ver si un día de estos te apuntas a la fiesta - añadió Shubael.

Ella se giró, aunque sin dejar de caminar.

- Sí, algún día vendré - sonrió, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para continuar su andadura hacia el bosque.

Mis ojos cambiaron de objetivo y se fueron a mis lados. No me lo podía creer, ¿esos dos le estaban mirando el trasero? Sí, demonios, le estaban mirando el trasero a mi hermana, maldita sea. Arg, ya estaba más que harto. Que la mirasen o no me daba exactamente igual, pero es que luego tenía que soportar sus asquerosos pensamientos cuando íbamos de patrulla. No me importaría nada, si no fuera porque la protagonista principal de sus pensamientos siempre terminaba siendo mi hermana. Y era muy incómodo para mí, más bien me resultaba repulsivo. Aunque, claro, cuando estaba mi padre, se cortaban, por su bien.

- Oye, como no dejen de mirar así a mi hermana, les juro que acabaran con la cabeza dentro de la hoguera - les advertí, enfadado.

No me hizo falta decir nada más. De repente, un palo se estampó en la frente de Isaac, quebrándose en dos trozos que se cayeron sobre la arena, y ambos se despertaron. Mi padre había bajado de su nube en un segundo, seguramente al escucharme a mí, y les había tirado ese recadito.

- No me toquen las narices, ¿ok? - los amenazó papá desde su posición.  
- Tranquilo, Jake, no estábamos haciendo nada - se defendió Shubael, algo amedrentado, al tiempo que Isaac se frotaba la frente.  
- Más les vale - grunó mi progenitor.  
- Sí, más les vale - recalcó Johnny, haciendo un ostentoso y fingido rugido con la garganta a la vez que se abalanzaba por Isaac.  
- Ahora verás, renacuajo - dijo éste, riéndose.

Isaac lo enganchó de la cintura, mientras se ponía de pie, y lo alzó sin ningún problema, haciendo que el estómago de mi hermano se doblase en su hombro y el niño quedase colgando. La melena negra de Johnny quedó boca abajo en una maraña alborotada de alocados e inquietos pelos cuando él se revolvía entre risas y le daba puñetazos y patadas para intentar zafarse. Ay, cuánto echaba de menos mi cabellera. Yo también lo había llevado largo, pero me lo había tenido que cortar cuando empecé con las transformaciones.

- ¡Bájame! - gritó mi hermano, sin dejar de carcajearse ni pelear.  
- Has empezado tú, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias - rió Isaac.  
- ¡Si no me bajas, voy a vomitar! - se carcajeó Johnny.  
- Ni hablar. No me lo trago.

No pude evitar reírme. Mi padre observó la escena un poco más, junto a mi madre, la cual soltó una risilla, y terminó riéndose también. Después volvió a lo suyo, aunque esta vez se levantó con ella y se unieron al círculo que habían formado los demás alrededor de la fogata.

Bien, mejor, que lo entretuviese Isaac.

Billy también nos observaba, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. A diferencia de mí, que era igualito a mi padre, bueno, exceptuando los ojos, claro, que eran como los de Edward - a él no le gustaba nada que lo llamase abuelo, así que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre - , Johnny era casi idéntico a Billy, sólo que un poco más clareado. Si agarrabas una fotografía de mi abuelo paterno de cuando era niño, veías a Johnny.

- ¡Pues te escupiré! - amenazó Johnny.  
- Sí, claro - refutó Isaac.  
- Yo que tú lo bajaría - le aconsejé - . Te escupirá, y créeme, mi hermano es el número uno lanzando escupitajos.

Por desgracia, yo sabía muy bien de qué hablaba.

El enano llevó un esputo a su garganta de una forma exageradamente sonora y yo me reí en mi fuero interno.

- ¡Oye, que no se te ocurra! - saltó Isaac, alarmado.

Ahora sí, mi hermano de manada bajó a Johnny ipso facto, aunque siguieron con su particular batalla, entre risas.

Mientras mi hermano se peleaba y jugaba con Isaac, suspiré con algo de alivio. A ver, no es que me molestase su presencia, era mi hermano y eso, pero es que ya tenía bastante con tener que compartir la habitación con él, y ahora lo que me apetecía era pasar este buen rato con mis amigos, sin tener que hacer de niñera. Cuando Johnny nació, mis padres habían hecho una pequeña reforma para ampliar la vivienda, añadiéndole un dormitorio más en la planta de arriba y un cuarto exterior en la planta baja en el que guardaban la leña y todo eso, con acceso por la parte posterior. Pero es que cuando nació Sarah, todo se me vino al traste, así que Johnny se tuvo que instalar en mi dormitorio, menudo problema.

Menos mal que mis padres habían decidido no tener más hijos hasta que los tres nos emancipáramos. Y cuando eso sucediera, tenían pensado dedicarse unos cuantos años a ellos dos solos. Sí, como si no tuvieran bastante, puaj. Bueno, total, tenían tiempo de sobra para tener más hijos.

Desde que mi madre había terminado la carrera de medicina, era la doctora oficial de la manada. No ejercía públicamente, solamente nos atendía a nosotros, además, trabajaba en el taller de mi padre, con él. Siempre estaban juntos. Quiero decir, siempre que él no patrullaba, claro.

Hacía tiempo que Carlisle le había cedido ese puesto a mi madre y ya no se ocupaba de estos asuntos médicos con los metamorfos, ya que mi familia de vampiros ahora vivía en Seattle. Se habían mudado allí hacía un par de años, puesto que una ciudad es más grande y resulta más fácil pasar desapercibido. Eso sí, venían todos los fines de semana a Forks para vernos, excepto en la semana de luna de miel de mis padres, que se quedaban más para que mis hermanos y yo pudiéramos alojarnos en su casa y así ocuparse de nosotros.

Los fines de semana en casa de mi familia de vampiros eran geniales. Con el tío Em solíamos jugar a la consola. Me partía de la risa cuando él competía contra Sarah, porque ella podía manejar cosas por telequinesia con su don y utilizaba el mismo para hacerle trampas a Emmett, que se desesperaba cada vez que las teclas de su mando se pulsaban solas. También lo pasábamos genial cuando íbamos a jugar al béisbol todos juntos, mis padres incluidos. Rose y papá siempre tenían esas bromas suyas tan típicas y divertidas que hacían que Johnny se pusiera a reír. Siempre me había preguntado qué iba a pasar con Rosalie cuando yo fuera un metamorfo, porque según ella, mi padre apestaba a "perro mojado", pero conmigo no parecía importarle nada, y seguía abrazándome y esas cosas. Bah, era todo algo para aparentar, pero Rose adoraba a mi padre, se le notaba que no veas. Edward le había enseñado a Sarah a tocar el piano. Lo había intentado conmigo y con Johnny, pero yo era muy torpe para la música y el enano no se paraba quieto, no duraba en el banco del piano ni dos minutos seguidos. Yo prefería jugar al ajedrez con él. No se me daba nada mal, sinceramente, y Bella me ayudaba con su escudo para que Edward no hiciese trampas escaneando mi mente con el fin de adelantarse a mis jugadas. Todavía teníamos el tablero esperando en su casa, aguardando al siguiente movimiento. Siempre lo dejábamos con una jugada mía, así yo no tenía que pensar y él no podía adivinarme nada nunca.

A veces resultaba extraño dar caza y aniquilar a vampiros, aunque, claro, los que nosotros pescábamos no eran como mi familia, ni mucho menos.

Ya se habían terminado los perritos calientes, y quedaba poco para que comenzasen las historias, así que me levanté para acercarme a la otra hoguera. En cuanto Johnny me vio hacer eso, dejó a Isaac tranquilo y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí, hasta que consiguió ponerse a mi lado.

Le eché un vistazo y me entró un poco de risa. El muy tonto tenía los pelos hechos un barullo total. Rodeé su hombro con mi mano y lo acerqué a mí, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

- Cuéntame la anécdota de ayer - me pidió, tirando de mi camiseta - . Esa en la que rodeaste a cinco chupasangres.  
- Ya te la conté, pesado.  
- Cuéntamela otra vez, porfa - imploró.  
- Nooooo - me negué, alargando la palabra con cansancio.

Rodeamos a toda la manada que conformaba ese círculo alrededor de la fogata y nos abrimos paso como pudimos entre los cuerpos de mis hermanos de manada.

- ¿Cómo estas? - me saludó mi padre nada más llegar.

Chocamos los puños, acto que después imitó Johnny con él, y nos despanzurramos junto a mis progenitores.

- Bien. He quedado a reventar - sonreí, palmeando mi estómago.  
- Ya somos dos - se sumó mi padre.  
- Johnny, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? - preguntó mamá, pasando los dedos por el cabello de su hijo para empezar a quitarle nudos.  
- Nada, mamá - se quejó él, apartando la cabeza para evitar esas cosas maternales que a él ya empezaban a resultarle incómodas y humillantes, ya me entiendes.  
- ¿Es que ahora te apuntas a la moda de llevar rastas? - se mofó papá.

Johnny se giró hacia él y le puso los ojos en blanco. Creo que fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, porque no debía de tener ni idea de qué era eso.

Mi padre se carcajeó.

- Jake… - lo regañó mi madre, dándole un manotazo en el brazo, aunque con una risilla.  
- Ah, papá - cada vez me resultaba más raro llamarlo así, y a mi madre igual, porque más que mi padre, parecía mi hermano mayor, pero en fin, era mi padre, así que… - , al Golf le falla la suspensión.

Desde que me había sacado el carné, el Golf había pasado a mí. El coche familiar era un Volvo que Edward les había regalado al poco de nacer yo, y, aunque mi padre seguía usando su coche de vez en cuando, lo había heredado yo. Era pequeño y viejo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado e iba como un bólido, que era lo mejor de todo.

- Lo miraré mañana - me prometió él.  
- Bueno, habrá que empezar ya, ¿no? - protestó el Viejo, Viejo Quil, llevando esa mirada sombreada por su blanco ceño hacia el grupo de novatos que se habían quedado en la otra fogata.

Era todo un gruñón.

- Sí, sí, ya vamos - asintió Joshua, levantando sus posaderas de allí.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo enseguida y todos se acercaron a las llamas que flameaban a este lado.

El fuego devoraba los leños que habían apilado para hacer la hoguera, soltando de tanto en cuando toda una serie de cenizas encendidas de color naranja hacia el cielo.

Toda la manada, novatos y veteranos, se congregaba a su alrededor, con sus parejas. Estaban Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Leah, Paul, Seth, Brady, Aaron, Canaan, Daniel, Jeremiah, y otros veteranos más que no estaban imprimados pero que lo habían dejado, todos ellos más envejecidos, pero con esa chispa juvenil y de añoranza en la mirada. Emily seguía tomando notas, así que ya estaba preparada, con el bolígrafo y la libreta en la mano.

En un santiamén, se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Billy entró en escena para comenzar con nuestras leyendas legendarias. Unas leyendas que hablaban de hombres como nosotros. Sí, porque los miembros de la manada podían ir y venir, pero la manada seguía siendo la misma. Eso sí, con el reinado de mi padre, el Gran Lobo, había entrado en una nueva era.

- Los quileute han sido pocos desde el principio - empezó a hablar mi abuelo, con ese tono solemne y majestuoso que usaba siempre - . No hemos llegado a desaparecer a pesar de lo escaso de nuestro número porque siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. No siempre fue la magia de la transformación, eso acaeció después, sino que al principio fue la de los espíritus guerreros…

Sí, una nueva era de lobos había empezado.

* * *

_**Este fue el final de "Nueva Era", pero no se pongan tristes yo estoy escribiendo una continuacion**_

_**"Jacob y Nessie: El Pasado de un Licantropo"**_

_**Porfa pasen a leerla, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para todas las twilighters del mundo. **_

_**Atentamente, mabelen07. XDDD**_


End file.
